Batman x Re:Zero: The Dark Knight Starting Life in Another World
by RogertheHomelessKing
Summary: Batman, one of the greatest heroes on Earth and Natsuki Subaru, a young boy with no future ahead of him, find themselves transported to a parallel world. Together they must help each other overcome insurmountable threats, protect new allies and find a way to send Batman back home.
1. Chapter 1: The Clouds of a New World

ARC ONE: The Loot House

Chapter One: The Clouds of a New World

Over the night skies of the island nation of Corto Maltese, a large sky battle was taking place. One on the ground might have been able to see the flashes in the clouds or hear the thundering boom of engines and sonic booms, but for those on the ground, that's all it was.

Random sounds and flashes in the clouds.

Days earlier, The Justice League had received information of a plot being conducted by The Secret Society of Super Villains. It was discovered that Gorilla Grodd had hired Scarecrow, Deathstroke and Posion Ivy for a truly nefarious plot. Grodd had hired Scarecrow to create a more potent Fear Toxin that could be spread by plant spores. With Poison Ivy's plant manipulation powers, they were to spread the spores over the island nation and cause flowers to bloom all over. Once they did, the flowers would spread the toxin and cause the entire human population to kill each other out of paranoia and extreme terror. However they were sure that the Justice League would try to stop them, so in a bid to have their asses saved, Grodd payed Deathstroke a down payment of 15 million dollars for his assistance.

In the end, Scarecrow would have successfully tested his new Fear Toxin, Poison Ivy would allow plant life to return to it's original state on the island and Grodd would have a new foothold for his new Ape Empire.

As for Deathstroke, he just wanted a paycheck. Everybody wins.

* * *

Currently, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Red Tornado were in combat over the skies of the island. They were handling four high tech jets stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs that were protecting the cargo plane carrying the spores. Superman used his eye beams on a jet, but it masterfully dodged to left and fired its turrets at Wonder Woman who was in front of her. She flung herself back and with her sword sliced the aircraft in half.

She was able to quickly pull the gorilla pilot out before it exploded.

"Damn filthy hairless ape! Get your grotesque hands off me!"

Before he could scream anything else, Wonder Woman karate chopped him in the neck knocking him out.

Red Tornado and Green Lantern subdued the second aircraft with ease. Lantern put a shield around the next Gorilla pilot to ensure his safety. Superman flew down hard on the next jet, smashing it to pieces letting the next pilot fall, only to be caught by Red Tornado. The Batwing maneuvered around the next two jets and headed straight for the Cargo Plane. The other jet tried to stop him but was caught by Lanterns Power Ring.

The League tried to follow Batman, but several more jets had arrived and stalled them.

"Those insignificant curs! I'll devour their flesh when this is over!"

Grodd crushed a human skull he had been using to partake in human brain matter with. Scarecrow was busy setting the capsules on the large plant Ivy had conjured.

"Easy there Grodd. We just need a few more seconds and this extraordinary specimen will get to spread her wings."

"Well let's hope, we can get close enough to the site."

"No to worry my dear, soon we'll have what we came here for."

Suddenly, Deathstroke came out of the front bay and clocked his pistol looking out the window.

"Maybe not."

Scarecrow looked up at him in a questioning manner, "Why's that?"

"Because **Batman** is here."

The villains looked out their respective windows and could clearly see the Batwing tailing them. Grodd began using his telepathic powers to try and stir Batman's mind.

"Not this time Grodd."

Batman put on a special headband created by Flash and Mister Terrific to help block out Grodd's powers. Batman began firing turrets on the Cargo Plane, bullets bounced off the sides of the planes. Deathstroke soon opened the load out doors, the turbulence of the vast winds almost knocked Scarecrow and Ivy off their feet.

Scarecrow stared at Deathstroke in bewilderment "And just what are you doing?!"

"Giving us a couple seconds."

Deathstroke pulled out a nearby machine gun and fired upon the rival aircraft. The Batwing skillfully dodged the shots and fired back in response. Grodd used his powers to levitate several boxes that were still inside the Cargo Plane. He launched them at the Batwing as Deathstroke continued firing. One of the boxes caused the Batwing to swerve to the right. Bullet blasts caused it to lose some trajectory. In the madness of the battle, Batman fired several rounds at the right wing of the plane. The wing flew off and caused the plane to spiral out of control. Batman followed, with the rest of the League not far behind. Ivy tried to use large vines to stop the plane from spinning further, but to no avail.

"Well isn't this just fantastic. And here I thought I'd be at least a tad frightened."

"Quit it with the snarky remarks, Crane. Grodd! Use your psychic powers to stop the plane!"

"SILENCE WOMAN! I am trying that at this very moment."

As Grodd began to focus, Deathstroke who was hanging on to the interior sides looked out and muttered something.

"What the hell is this?"

The rest of the villains looked as well and saw that the clouds were forming around them and the skies were morphing ever so slightly. Grodd was the first one who noticed another issue.

"What?"

Grodd looked around him and out the window, only to ask one last question.

"Who is laughing?"

* * *

Batman noticed that the skies were morphing all around him. He saw what appeared to the sun for a split second, even though it was the middle of the night. He then heard what he thought was laughter. And then…

"- **baru**."

"What!"

His vision became blurry and clouds enveloped his jet, as the rest of the Justice League was trying to catch up. Batman activated his comlink and tried to contact his teammates.

"Team! Something is going on! I think it's a wormhole or someone is teleporting me somewhere!"

Nothing.

"CLARK! Can you hear me?!"

He heard nothing but incoherent static and muddled voices.

"DIANA! TORNADO! COME IN! CLARK!"

More static, and then a connection was made.

"COME IN OVER!"

 **"Protect him."**

The connection was lost and nothing but static was heard.

The Batwing blasted through the clouds…only to see a bright morning sky. And a vast city, one Batman had never seen before.

* * *

Batman looked down at the large complex rows of buildings, with lakes and rivers covering the land. He saw a large castle in the distance that was atop a mountain overlooking the city. He decided to land the Batwing near a clearing next to some trees that sat near one of the lakes. The Batwing had landed safely and Batman jumped out to overlook the condition of his jet. He noticed only a few dents and scratches on it. He took inventory on his Batwings ammo. He had a permissible amount of turret rounds and a full amount of rockets and other specialized weapons. The fuel capacity was average but he did not intend to use the Batwing for a while. He activated his comlink and tried to use it again.

"Come in Watchtower! Cyborg! This Batman come in!"

Nothing was heard, not even static this time. Batman pulled out a special grid from his utility belt and activated it. It was a Universal Atlas, designed by the scientific division of the Justice League and with the cooperation of S.T.A.R. Labs; it documented the vast parallel universes and mapped them out. If someone discovered a new universe, the Atlas would pinpoint where it landed in the vast stretches of time and space. And it would also connect with other Atlas' across the multiverse. Almost every universe the League visited, had one or was given one. It was invented with the sole purpose for helping members who got sucked into wormholes or were unwillingly dragged to other worlds. Batman was relieved that it wasn't damaged. He then activated it.

"UA System. Mark my destination."

[BZZT. BZZT. ERORR. UNABLE TO FIND LOCATION.]

Impossible. The machine is a fast thinking computer connected throughout countless universes and has charted an almost staggering amount of worlds. How could this be?

"UA system. Connect with the nearest System."

If he could not find his location he could connect with another UA System in another universe. Surely it would-

[BZZT. ERORR. CANNOT CONNECT.]

"WHAT?"

Even the stoic and reserved Batman could not help but feel a tinge of unease with what he just heard. How could it not connect with a single one? He has met countless Batmen who agreed to carry a UA System, just in case they needed each other's help. So why could it not connect with a single one?

"UA SYSTEM. Search for closest corresponding device."

[ERORR. SYSTEM IS UNABLE TO FIND CORRESPONDING CONNECTION.]

"UA SYSTEM. Pinpoint my location."

[ERORR. SYSTEM IS UNABLE TO PINPOINT LOCATION OR CHART POSITION.]

"Try it again."

[ERROR.]

Clear frustration resided in his voice.

"Again!"

[ERROR.]

"…try again."

[BZZT. BZZT. BZZZZZZZT. **-an't!** ]

"Huh?"

[BZZZT! **–leave. Can't-!** ]

"What the…"

 **[You cannot leave yet. Subaru, protect him.]**

The UA SYTEM then burst into flames and crumpled away. Batman lost his last chance to get rescued. Unsure of what to do he set the Batwing on lockdown mode. He then turned to the city that was viewable from afar. He then began walking to it.

"I'm going to get some answers."

As he walked on the soft grass, Batman looked up at the bright blue sky and questioned something.

"Who is Subaru?"

 _Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, now had to start his new life, in another world._


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica

ARC ONE: The Loot House

Chapter Two: The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica

It was his third loop and each and every time, he had died painfully. The young man running through the alleys of this city was named Natsuki Subaru. He had been summoned to this strange fantasy world by an unseen force. He had no real goals in this world as he did in his previous one. Over there, Subaru was a lowly NEET; a person who barricaded himself at home and never went to work or school. It didn't help that his Sanpaku eyes made him look perpetually angry, making him unpopular with the ladies. His weird mannerisms and hyperactivity also made him unpopular with most boys. So it would be assumed that he would be doing nothing again, even when he was in another realm.

But that changed when he met the mysterious silver haired half elf and her spirit Puck. He quickly bonded with her and asked to help her in recovering a stolen item. Subaru eventually led her to a Loot House on the outskirts of the city; it would have been a simple mission, retrieve the item back and head home.

But it wasn't, he was killed along side his new comrade.

 **"I PROMISE….I WILL SAVE YOU…"**

He made a promise to her and intended on keeping it.

And after dying two more times, he learned he had gained a new ability after being summoned there. He called it Return By Death. Every time he died he went back in time to unspecified point in time, like a checkpoint in a video game. He had just been saved by a group of Thugs by a knight named Reinhard. He didn't ask for his help, as he didn't want to trouble him. He then marched off to the area where he had died the first two times.

To the Loot House.

Batman had made it inside the city. He looked around at the grand architecture and admired it. His white sharp eyes scanned around the unfamiliar setting before him. He was able to catch a glimpse of a nearby man in armor and headed over to him. He thought that perhaps he would tell him something of value.

"Excuse me sir. I may need some assistance. "

"Yes. How can I-?"

The knight then paused and stared at Batman. He wasn't the only one. The many citizens looked at him in confusion and wonderment. They must have never seen anyone dressed in such odd clothing. His sharp ears pointed upwards and his color scheme of grey and black seemed to be not that common among the clothing they were wearing. His cloak flowed downward and around him, making him appear almost phantom-like. A few nearby children were standing behind their parents, looking at him out of curiosity. When Batman turned around to look at them, they became frightened and hid. Batman sighed at this. He turned back to the knight.

"I have recently gotten lost and need some directions to get me on my way."

"Ah! Yes, well. We are in the eastern provence of the Capital as you know."

"And the country?"

"Excuse me? "

"The name of the country. Humor me."

Batman kept a stern look as he said this. The Knight looked unnerved by the question but still answered.

"Um. Lugnica. The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica."

"Hmmmm…Lugnica."

He had never heard of this country before, but by the name alone he could tell it was just as medieval based as the world around him. Not cars, but carriages driven by dinosaur like creatures cluttered the streets and half human-half animal beings intermingled with regular folk. Batman had to accept the idea that he wasn't going to have an easy time getting back to his world.

"Sir? Sir."

"Yes?"

"Where are you from exactly?"

Batman quickly pondered what to say next, he noticed the knight slowly move his fingers around his swords hilt.

"The West."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Legally or illegally?"

Batman realized he might have screwed up, he did not know of the relations of this country and its neighbors. He needed to get out of there, and knew exactly what to do.

"My friend over there can vouch for me."

Batman pointed behind the knight as he said this. The knight quickly turned around to see what he was pointing at. Seeing nothing of importance he turned back. Only to see he disappeared.

"What the?! Where did he?!"

The Knight ran through the streets searching for the man he just lost track of. Batman was looking down at the commotion from a nearby rooftop.

Batman jumped from one rooftop to another, getting a feel of the vibrant city. Finally, he found a tall enough building that he could get a good view with. He pulled out his grappling gun and fired it, pulling him to the top. He perched on top of the rooftop edge and looked out and saw the vast green forest that was on the other side of a large wall ahead of him.

"Swamp Thing might have liked it here. "

For a moment, he could only think of an old friend who was obsessed with nature, but to a lesser extent than Poison Ivy.

What happened to her?

Did their mission fail?

Is she alive?

What is happening in Gotham?

Are they looking for him?

He couldn't think as normally as he wanted to. He had to find a way back. He began to make his way to the other side of the rooftop…

"NO WAIT!"

He heard something he has heard countless times. A scream. A cry for help.

* * *

"I'll have it tomorrow! I SWEAR!"

Batman ran back to the edge he was on, he looked down and saw a grungy looking alley below. He used his eye cameras to zoom in on what was occurring. He saw four men surrounding a young lady. The young lady, who would ordinarily be described as pretty with her pink hair, freckles and blue eyes, was anything but. Her hair was a mess and her left eye was horribly swollen. She could barely stand and was visibly exhausted.

Batman activated his other devices to listen in better on the occurrence.

"Look we gave you a chance to pay up. Now you owe us some interest with it! Or should we burn down that store of yours to teach you all a lesson?!"

"NO! I can pay I swear."

Two of the other thugs converged on her as she backed in the wall.

"Look Linnea! You were supposed to pay today! Not tomorrow or when the Dragon comes back. TODAY!"

Linnea looks down at the floor, too scared to look up at their scary features and tears forming around her last good eye.

"YOU LISTENING?!"

A large smack topples her over and she lands hard on her sides. She whimpers in pain and tries to speak.

"I'm-I-I'm sorry. Please just-."

The leader thug grabs her hair and begins pulling her up as she screams in terror. In a seedy part of the capital near the slums, no one would even bother intervening. That was the way it was there.

"Now let's see if we can-!"

The thug then notices a large shadow has now covered her face. Looking up a large black mass floats down at them. Landing behind them was a cloaked figure with white sharp eyes. As he began to stand to face them, those very eyes narrowed to an angered form.

The closest thug to the figure pulled out a blade and walked over to him with an obnoxious expression.

"Huh? Who the hell are-?!"

Before he could even finish, the figure jumped up and kneed him in the chin. He began falling back from the blow, but was caught by his collar and pulled forward. The figure then proceeded to punch the thug several times in the face before he threw him against wall, causing a small crater to form on it.

The thugs were incredibly stunned. The woman could not believe what she saw. And the figure began to walk towards them with the same angered look in his eyes. The leader motioned his other two thugs to rush him. The two thugs pulled out their own blades and circled the figure. The figure moved a foot slightly forward and the thugs charged with their weapons.

The figure leaped to his left and grabbed one thug by his shoulders, using the momentum he lifted himself and brutally kicked the other thug in his face. Blood and teeth exploded from his face as he fell into some boxes and winced in utter agony, while clutching his face.

The figure then turned his body in the air and kneed the other thug in the ear knocking him to the ground and making him lose his knife. Quickly doing a flip and landing on his feet, he rushed to the thug that tumbled on the ground. The thug attempted to pick up his knife, but had it kicked away. He was then rewarded with three solid blows to the face, knocking him unconscious.

The other thug began getting up from atop the boxes and was met with a solid uppercut. His body rose into the air and fell back into the boxes crushing them, as well as possibly a few bones.

"OI! OI! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

The main thug had dropped Linnea and looked over with enraged expression. Then he reached out his left hand and concentrated. A sudden burst of flames hovered over his hand as he smiled manically.

"Ready to die you bastard? Ready to burn? Ready to suffer? READY TO DIE?!"

Batman merely observed this and took up a fighting stance.

"And pyrokinesis is supposed to scare me?"

Of course he was not scared by this, why would he be? He has sparred and fought against other more powerful fire based super humans. Why would he be worried about some scrub and a small ball of fire?

The thug looked unnerved by his unflinching nature, but went back to frustration.

"Eat this! GOA!" He screamed as he launched a fire blast from his left palm at Batman. Batman dove around the blast and charged the thug in a mad dash. The thug attempted to aim his palm at him…only for Batman to completely dislocate his wrist in one swoop. The Thug screamed in agony and had made a move to use his other free palm to fire another blast. Batman unleashed an unrelenting fury on his stomach; punching and hitting at such a high speed, that thug lost his breath and began to fall backwards.

Batman turned himself slightly and released a massive falling punch so hard, that when it connected, the impact made the ground underneath the thug's head crack. When he removed his fist, the thugs face was covered in blood, his teeth were shattered, his nose was bent in two different ways and his eyes were so swollen they looked inhuman.

* * *

Batman pulled out a wire from his utility belt and began tying up the thugs to each other. After he completed that, he walked over to Linnea, who was now sitting upright on a wall, to check on her condition. She flinched as he made his way toward her. He knelled down to reach her eye level. He could tell she was frightened of her.

"Are you aright?"

Linnea looked confused by this question.

"Huh?"

"Do you need some medical attention?"

"I…I'm fine."

She nodded several times before Batman pulled out a small liquid bottle, napkins and some bandage tape from a pocket on his belt.

"Here, this will help. It may sting a bit."

He sprayed a bit of the bottle on the napkins and started to lightly tap it on her face. She started to voice her pain but Batman reassured her.

"It'll only hurt for a bit."

He then placed the bandage tape around her head and tied it nicely. He nodded as he got up and pulled out his grappling gun.

"Get the authorities. Tell them what happened and take care of yourself."

Linnea could not stop staring in awe of the dark clothed man who saved her. But as his hook fired away, she stumbled to her feet.

"WAIT! I have to thank you! I will be forever grateful to you sir, I owe you a debt that can never-!"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"As long are you're okay and these guys are imprisoned, that's fine with me. "

He said this with a slight nod and began positioning himself to take off.

"My name is Linnea! Linnea Helena! At least-!"

She looked down a bit at her own hand clasped hands before looking up again, this time with small tears running down her right eye.

"Tell me your name!"

Batman turned his head slightly as he heard this.

"My name…?"

* * *

Later, when the sun began to set, several knights had arrived to the alley to find the thugs tied and bloodied. One of the knights held out a poster with the main thug's face on it.

"The Black Claw Gang? Looks like we picked up some of their most valuable members."

The main thug now awake sneered at them as blood flowed from his nose. The knights picked them up and led them away to custody. One knight had stayed behind to get a statement from the young lady.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Linnea observed at the knight timidly before straightening her face.

"Those men had been e-extorting money from my clothes shop. They said if I didn't pay up they'd burn it down or even k-kill me."

The knight gave a stern look behind himself at the thugs were carried away in a dragon carriage.

"I owed them money, but I didn't make enough to pay back their demands. I-I think they were really going to kill me."

She began to shake at thought of her life being snuffed away. However she stopped, and looked up with a face of clarity.

"But then, HE showed up. He saved me and took down all those men. He was amazing, strong, fast and kind of scary to look at."

"Scary?"

She clasped her hands together; she then smiled and touched the bandage on face.

"Yes. But he was very kind. He helped me without even the slightest intention of getting something in return. Yes."

The knight gave a concerned look as he asked her a valuable question.

"What did he look like?"

"I couldn't see his entire face. He wore a black mask-."

"DID HE HAVE HORNS ON HIS HEAD AND A BLACK CAPE?"

She flinched a bit as he yelled this, but relaxed again as she replied.

"Yes. Have you met him too?"

* * *

He gave a conflicted aura as he heard this. Earlier, he encountered the costumed figure after being asked a few questions. Afterwards he disappeared from sight and he went around the streets looking for him. He was then called over by other knights to the alley for assistance, thus having to postpone his search. He could not figure out why the man saved this girl or how he took on four armed men by himself.

He got closer to her and pleaded with her.

"Did-did he tell you anything?"

"Just his name."

After realizing how close he was to her, he took a step back and cleared his throat.

"What was his name?"

Linnea paused for a second. A small breeze blew by her as she put a hand on her long hair. It flowed with the wind, as she gave a tender smile. She looked up at the orange hue sky and with an affectionate look in her bright blue eyes.

"He said his name was **BATMAN**."

The knight could only stand there, as the wind continued to blow around them.

* * *

Batman glided through the air in the bare slums of the city, looking around for anything that could help his situation. The local residents could only stare at the human flying through the air in absolute astonishment. Some thought it was a magic user, while others became frightened and thought it was some sort of rogue monster. Batman scanned the area as he began to lose altitude; he pulled out his grappling gun and fired it to one of the rooftops of a housing complex. Latched on to the edge, he pressed the trigger again and was pulled to the top with incredible speed. He landed on the roof and began surveying the rest of the sunset laden city.

"Where do I go now?"

He began walking to the other side, and then heard a commotion.

Crashing and shattering sounds could be heard in the distance along with two voices. Batman used his binocular vision to zoom in on the disturbance. He saw a young girl and boy fighting near a small shack a few yards away. He dove down to investigate, but as he did the shack collapsed, as it fell on top of the boy. The young girl yelled at the sight before her.

"Hey kid! Couldn't you at least do me the favor of NOT breaking down my place!"

Batman landed right behind her and stood tall, looking down at the young girl. She turned around and began looking up at the massive figure ahead of her. She didn't seem too frightened at first, that is, until she saw his face. The sharp horn-like ears, the white sharp in-human eyes and the very gruff chin, made this man look VERY frightening.

But she still tried to put on a brave face.

"W-what do ya w-w-want with me, huh?! Want to attack a defenseless little girl?! Well too bad! I'm a lot tougher than I look ya know."

Batman nodded and put up a hand.

"No, I'm just here to see what all that commotion was."

"Really? Well-Um…do you have any business with me?!"

"Business?"

As he questioned her statement, the rubble ahead of them began to move.

"Ouch. Ouch. Hang on a second Felt! I actually have some real business with you!"

"HUH?! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I kinda tried, but then you swung that blade at me! Seriously, don't just jump to conclusions!"

The boy was struggling a bit to get up from the rubble, so Batman moved to the shack and lent out his hand.

"Here, I'll lend you hand."

"Ahaha. Thanks mister. I really-."

As Batman pulled him out, both of them stared at each other in utter shock.

The young boy was dressed in a modern tracksuit and appeared Japanese to Batman's knowledge.

But the young boy began shaking and pointed at him nervously.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS."

Batman looked just as perplexed by the sight before him.

"B-!"

The boy grabbed his head and shook it roughly.

"No way! First I get sent to a Fantasy World and now this?! This can't be real at all?!"

The boy looked at him again and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you Batman?"

* * *

Batman could not believe it. He had encountered someone who knew who he actually was, maybe even someone from his own world. He had to ask.

"How do you know who I am?"

The boy was perplexed and uncomfortable for the moment, but took a few breaths and spoke.

"Where I'm from you're legendary! I'm pretty sure everyone on Earth knows who you are!"

Finally a break! Batman may have found his salvation. This boy may be the key to his questions.

"How did you end up here?"

"I walked back from a convenience store and just wandered here."

"And do you know why?"

"Nah, not a clue."

"Do you know what happened to the rest of the Justice League?"

"Justice…League? Is that like the Avengers?"

Batman's questioning halted. He never heard of that name before.

"Who are the Avengers? A new team that formed?"

"Um…OH! That's right that's uh, MARVEL! It's owned by a different company, I think!"

"Company? What are you talking about?!"

The boy then gave off a feeling that he had an epiphany!

"So you're real right?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

He looked at Batman with a somber expression as he said something that rattled Batman to his core.

"Where I'm from. You're not real. You're a fictional character."

Batman had a tinge of unease as he heard those words. Not real. Fictional. It seemed as though everything stopped for him. Trapped in a world he didn't know, unable to get home and now learning that he may very well be a made up construct. It was not an easy day for him.

"How much do you know about me?"

"Well just the bare minimum. What happened to you and your parents, your city, your crazy gadgets, let's see, the Batcave. Oh and your real name is BRUCE WAYNE."

Batman could not believe it. Things he desperately tried to keep secret, known to only a select few, was possibly known to an entire world. He wondered if this other world had seen his torment, his losses and his most private intimate moments, and merely viewed it as entertainment?

"Um excuse me."

Batman faced forward as he heard this and saw the boy raise his hand.

"Can you prove to me that you're the REAL Batman? I just kinda can't really wrap my head around thi-."

Before he could finish his sentence, three objects flew by his head and hit a wall that was behind him. He turned around to see what it was and realized exactly what it was.

They were Batarangs.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU REALLY ARE BATMAN!"

The boy almost leapt in applause of the spectacle before him, even the young girl who was mostly ignoring their conversation, was clearly impressed by his skills.

"Wow mister! That was some impressive stuff! Are you a Knight or something?"

The boy waved his finger with a tut-tut of disapproval.

"Oh he's not just any Knight. He's the Dark Knight! Hero of Gotham City! The one, the only! BATMAN!"

The boy struck a dramatic pose and pointed at Batman, who was simply staring at the boy.

The boy stopped the pose and pulled out an object from his pocket.

'Look Felt, I came here because I wanted to buy back that pendant you stole with this!"

He then pulled out a cell phone and took a few snaps with its camera at Batman and Felt. The flashes of the camera clearly spooked Felt.

"Whoa! What's the big idea?!"

He showed her the screen, which had her photo displayed.

"This is a Metia, one that can freeze and record time. It is really rare and at least worth 20 Holy Gold Coins!"

"It is really impressive. Although I think I'm much prettier than that. But first let's ask the old man and see what he says."

"I guess we don't really have a choice, huh? Alright lets go, RIGHT NOW."

"Alright slow down, you got live long and take care of yourself, jeez."

The boy began walking with Felt, when he turned around and looked up at Batman.

"I really hate to ask this of you…but."

He quickly bowed before him and bellowed out a request.

"Please come with us! I feel that we may need someone like you. And if you really are Batman, I know you can do something about this. So-So-PLEASE!"

Batman had no idea why he wanted him to come with him so badly. However, he could feel the desperation and fear in his voice, he knew this boy was heading into trouble.

"-"

Batman slowly walked away from him. The boy began to whimper and hold back some tears…until he heard a noise behind him.

It was Batman, removing his Batarangs from the wall. He turned around as he placed them back in his Utility Belt.

"I can see this a serious matter. And I'm not one who walks away from something like that, especially not when kids are involved."

The boy wiped away the small droplet of tears and let out a hopeful smile.

"Thank you."

"Lead the way then you two."

* * *

Batman, Felt and the boy headed deeper into the slums as a group of three. They began to converse about Felt and her dreams, which Batman found commendable. Though he told her something very important.

"Never forget where you come from. It's the place that shapes your future and was the first place you called home."

Felt couldn't help but feel some admiration for what he said, but didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, sure…I guess."

The boy gave a wry smile as she said this and got close to Batman in order to speak with him more quietly.

"I really am sorry to ask for your help like this."

"No worries, I go where I'm needed. And in your case it seemed as though you really needed my help."

"Yeah. Don't mention anything to Felt, but someone dangerous may be waiting for us there."

"-"

"She is a dangerous psycho that likes to cut open bellies and in the past has done it to lots of people…people I care about."

The boy clenched his fist and gave an expression of unbridled rage. Batman noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Do you know why she would be where we're going?"

"She wants the pendant Felt has in her possession. And probably to kill us for fun."

"I see."

"I don't want Felt or her Old Man to get killed and I want to take the pendant back to its rightful owner."

"Rightful owner?"

"Oh….yeah, Felt sort of stole it you see. But, you can see she's not a heartless person or anything. So don't throw her in jail yet. Please."

The boy quickly fumbled his words while trying to defend Felt. The boy knew that Felt was actually a nice person, but figured Batman didn't. And his reputation with criminals was not a positive one.

Batman only sighed at this.

"I'll decide when this is all over."

"Yeah, hehehe."

The boy merely scratched his chin as he gave a good chuckle. Felt turned to yell at the both of them.

"Hey you two, keep up! What are you guys laughing at?! Making jokes about me or something?!"

"If we did, we wouldn't say them next to the person we were making fun of. Do we look like we were born yesterday?"

"HMPH!"

Felt pouted as she continued walking forward, the boy only scratched his head out of annoyance.

"Man, talk about stress stacking up."

Batman looked down at the boy and realized something.

"Oh right. I never asked your name. Obviously you know mine, both public and secret."

"Ah! Right, right! No secret identity for me or anything."

The boy gave a wide genuine smile as he spoke.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru. It's nice to meet Batman-san!"

Batman's mind went blank. He heard something that changed everything.

Subaru. The message that he last heard:

 **[SUBARU, PROTECT HIM.]**

"Subaru, right?"

"Yeah?"

"…nice name."

"Hehe, thanks!"

Batman continued to follow Subaru and Felt. Subaru continued on explaining the origins of his name to Felt who seemed somewhat interested. Batman wondered if this encounter meant something. Could Subaru be the key to returning home? Did he know something? He had to find out.

 _And so the group of three headed ever so closer to their final destination._


	3. Chapter 3: Natsuki Subaru

ARC ONE: The Loot House

Chapter Three: Natsuki Subaru

Natsuki Subaru continued walking down the road next to a living legend. In his mind he could somehow comprehend the fact that he was summoned to a parallel world, one of magic, demi-humans and spirits. That he could buy. But the reality that Batman, THE Batman, was walking next to him, in the flesh?

 **THAT HE COULD NOT BELIEVE.**

No matter what he could think, nothing clicked. Subaru grew up watching certain anime and TV shows. He particularly loved Dog of Flanders and Panzer World Galient, but he only knew about Batman as he got older. He enjoyed the films about him, especially the one with the crazy clown.

However, Subaru had to accept it. Next to him was someone he knew could possibly fend off that monstrous woman. He knew of Batman's incredible feats of strength and his amazing fighting ability. He just hoped that it didn't end up killing him, just as did the others in all the previous loops.

Subaru had images flash through his mind, horrible, frightening images. His guts spilled out, Rom and Felt butchered, and of course…his friend, lying dead next to him.

"-"

Subaru made a promise to save her and he would.

"Subaru."

"Huh?"

Batman called to him, he collected himself with a rub to his eyes.

"Sorry. Lost in thought there for a second."

"No no, it's quite alright. I can assume you're thinking about what to do next."

"Yeah, bringing you along with us, helps give me clarity."

"Listen. When we get there, keep close attention to our surroundings, if you see anything suspicious, keep Felt close to you and I'll handle the rest."

Subaru was surprised by his preparedness. Subaru had died several times already and was still greatly ill prepared to face off against the assassin named Elsa. But Batman seemed as though he was forming 10 different plans at once, all in his head.

He was immensely impressed.

"You really think things through, don't you Batman-san?"

"It's something you have to pick up when you fight crime for as long as I have. Plus, when fighting things like giant monsters and cosmic entities, you need to go in with as many plans as possible."

"Yeah! Like you do with that creepy clown right…um who was it again, JOKER! The Joker right-?"

Before Subaru could finish his sentence, he saw Batman's face falter with a tinge of sadness and regret in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I must have said something insensitive."

Batman straightened his face once again.

"No. It's nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Batman looked out at the row of houses to his side and began having images of Gotham. The city was similar to Gotham in a way; the middle of the city was vibrant and pretty at times to look at, while the outer edges, the slums, were a cesspool of crime and violence. He was reminiscing about old times.

"Hmmm.."

"Batman-san?"

Batman looked back down at Subaru, his Sanpaku eyes being his most definable feature on his young face.

"Surveying the area is all! Just keeping up our defenses, just in case."

Felt had finally turned around at the two.

"No worries! Most of these losers are cowardly and will only pick on REALLY weak looking people."

She then gave a long glance at Subaru.

"HEY HEY! Is that an insult? IT WAS AN INSULT! You cheeky little…"

Subaru gritted his teeth, while Felt smirked about his expression as she turned to Batman.

"Besides, uh Batman-san, was it? You look really intimidating so no one would dare come near you."

"I suppose that's for the best."

Batman simply shrugged his shoulders at this.

"So Subaru were are you from?"

"Oh, from a town in Saitama. Not too shabby of a place I guess."

"I see, and your family?"

"Just me and my parents. They said they wanted to wait to have another so.."

"Hmm. Alright then, school or training?"

"Nah, I just hung around the house all day…that's all I did."

They both fell silent; Batman could tell he may have hit a nerve as well. He decided to change the conversation a bit.

"Is there anything you believe you'll miss from your old world?"

"Um, well…my parents would be one thing. Let's see manga, some video games, a couple snacks-wait snacks?!"

Subaru then gave a shocked expression as he looked back at Batman.

"That's right! They may not have it here!"

"What exactly?"

"Only something we, the Natsuki household, hold as dear as the finest wine!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Mayonnaise."

"...You're kidding right?"

Batman gave a dumfounded expression, while Subaru waved his finger.

"Of course, it's a family staple, we use it for all our cuisine! I've loved it since as long as I could remember. And well…"

Subaru gave a bashful smile.

"It was something that connected us a family."

As Batman heard this, he thought of his own "family" and their own connections, it let him smile for a moment.

Only for that smile to fade as Subaru spent several long drawn out minutes detailing his family's eating habits with mayonnaise.

* * *

They then saw a shabby looking building in the distance that made Subaru slow down a bit. It was a large decrepit house, some windows were broken and the tree next to it was beyond dead. Various images flashed through his mind of the first two times he faced off against Elsa. Killed in the night with his new friend. Killed trying to save Old Man Rom and Felt. He was scared, no doubt about it. His thoughts swirled, thinking about how he would deal with her, as Felt reached the front door.

"Well, we're here!"

The group of three then made it to the front of the shack. Subaru looked up at Batman, giving a nod to him. He could register what he meant by it and clenched his fist as he observed behind them.

Felt knocked on the door, and they heard a large gruff voice.

"To the giant rats...?!"

"Poison."

"For the White Whale…?!"

"A harpoon."

"To our most honorable dragon lord, we are…?!"

"Shitbags."

As Felt finished her answers, the door opened and a large old man appeared, taller than even Batman. He stood there and looked at the three of them. Felt simply waved at him.

" Sorry to keep ya waiting Rom-jii. But it seems these two weirdoes' have business with us."

Subaru grimaced at this.

"You know it's rude to call people weird especially to a Superhero!"

"Super…Hyro? See, Rom-jii? Totally special in the head these guys."

Rom took a glance at them. Subaru seemed to be an ordinary boy with odd clothing and creepy eyes. He didn't think much of him. But when it came to Batman it was completely different.

"-"

Rom got closer to Batman who didn't even budge. He got his face closer as he examined him.

"You're some kind of warrior or the like?"

"Something of the sort. Why?"

"Nah, it's just an Old Man saying so, but I hear you can just feel it on some people."

"Hmmm."

Rom let them in, as they discussed the price of the Metia, Batman took Subaru to the side to have a quick conversation with him.

"So Subaru, what's this Metia term they keep using?"

"Well, I guess as you can tell, they don't have technology or the like here, so they just have magical items. They call them Metia."

Batman rubbed his chin as he nodded. Batman has encountered magical items various times in the past. He did not have fond memories of any of them. One could say Batman was NOT a fan of magic.

"I see. So you're making them think your phone is one of these Metia to acquire the pendant?"

"Yeah, we get the pendant, grab Rom and Felt, and get the HELL out of here."

"And you brought me along as Plan B?"

"Plan B? Ha. Wow was that a joke? Get it, B? Hehe. I thought you were always serious."

"I am."

Batman folded his arms and gave a stern look at him. Subaru gave an almost trademark wry smile as he apologized for the comment.

"Still, let's hope this deal goes well."

Batman and Subaru returned to Felt and Rom as they continued negotiating. However Felt picked up on the fact that Subaru seemed nervous and in a hurry. Before Batman could calm him down.

"Why do want the pendant so badly?"

The question shook Subaru to his core. He couldn't explain to her about the murderer coming to attack them, Batman only believed because he was a hero, these guys might not buy it at all. And he couldn't reveal to any of them about his Return By Death ability. Even Batman, being from a world of super powered humans, might not believe his wild declaration of having a superpower he was not able to prove.

"I want to return it to its rightful owner."

"…What?!"

* * *

Felt stared at him with her fierce ruby red eyes, tinged with animosity and turned to Batman.

"And you?"

"I'm just here to resolve this situation, that's all."

"Oh…and how much is he paying you do this nonsense?"

"Nothing."

"YOU!"

Felt raised her voice and glared at the two of them.

"I won't be tricked by the two of you! This is some sick joke right?!"

Felt pointed at Subaru.

"You're going to be paying all this money for a pendant that's been already stolen and return it to the original owner?! Are you stupid?!"

She pointed at Batman.

"And you're going along with this?! Protecting a kid you just met and not expecting a single pay from it?! Ridiculous!"

Rom looked down at Felt with a caring expression.

"Felt, I don't think they're lying."

"No Rom-jii! Don't be tricked by these two. If they're gonna lie, they should do a better job at it. No one acts this way. NO ONE. I won't be tricked…"

Felt was shaking at this point, but something caught her eye and made her stand still. It also made her angry.

She saw Batman, making a sad but caring face at the young girl.

It was pity.

* * *

"Hey. HEY. What's with that look?! HUH? Stop it."

"You don't have to distrust the world so much."

"SHUT UP! What do you know? HUH? You know nothing about me!"

"I do. I've seen children like you countless times where I'm from. Dejected from the world, believing that everyone around them is out for themselves and thus, cannot be trusted. I know. There are some people you can trust, Felt."

"HK!"

Felt's eyes furrowed, into shapes of seething rage. Who was this guy? Who did he think he was to say these things?

Then a knock on the door was heard.

Subaru jumped up from the sound.

Rom noticed it as well.

"Who's that?"

Felt calmed herself and began walking to the door.

"Probably my client. A little early, but now we can get these negotiations over with."

Felt looked back at Batman and gave a sharp look toward him.

"And then you two can leave."

As Felt grabbed the doorknob, Subaru let out a scream.

"NO! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR WE'LL BE KILLED!"

Batman stood straight up. He believed that this was the Elsa person that Subaru warned him about. He slid over and got in front of Subaru.

Subaru was in deep despair. He didn't want to face Elsa, he wanted to get the negotiations over with and get everyone out of there. But it was too late. The bargaining failed and Felt seemed to now distrust both of them.

"Crap. Crap. Crap, I couldn't stop this."

The door opened as the light of the now red light of the sunset enveloped the room. Was this the color of death? Subaru had no time to think, he was scared, and he was nauseous, he was-.

"What do you mean 'be killed'? I'd never do anything that violent without warning!"

-Surprised.

The open doorway revealed a silver-haired girl who proceeded to enter, with a very sour look on her face.

* * *

"I won't let you get away this time. I have only one demand: Return my pendant, it's very important to me."

As she says this, Felt takes several steps back as she sees ice crystals form around her. Rom saw the situation unfold before him and realized they were in trouble.

"Looks like we can't even budge."

"Huh? Rom-jii, you're going to give up so easily, just cause she's using some magic?"

"Against any other magic user, no. But I think this one is much more trouble."

Rom stared at the silver haired girl with a look with caution as he asked her a serious question.

"You're an Elf, right miss?"

She closed her eyes for moment and answered with a sigh.

"No, I'm actually only a half-elf."

Felt stepped further back as she shuddered.

"Half-elf with silver hair…are you-?!"

"No I'm not her! I only look like her, it causes me problems you know?"

Felt then noticed she was near Subaru and Batman, she then sneered at them.

"You guys set me up didn't you?!"

"Huuuh?!"

"What?"

Felt stomped her foot down and stared at the both of them within her field of vision, with nothing but animosity.

"Both of you saying that you wanted to return the pendant, coming here together, just when she got here?! Ha! I knew you two were suspicious! So cut the act! Just give her back her pendant and gloat, laugh at me! I am so stupid!"

She scratched her head and had tears forming near the edges of her eyes.

Batman patted her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"No one tricked you Felt, coincidences happen a lot in any world. Things just happened and now is the opportunity to do something right. Right, Subaru?"

Subaru nodded to show his approval and walked over next to Batman.

"Yeah Felt, just give the pendant back and everyone can go home with a sense of ease you know?"

Subaru then looked at the silver haired girl ahead of him and gave a bright smile.

"So how about it? If she gives it back can we just let bygones be bygones? Also, try to take care of it better so it doesn't get stolen again."

The girl looked at the two of them confused.

"I don't understand, you two are not with her? I really don't get what's going on at all."

"Yeah me neither!"

Felt and the silver haired girl questioned who their loyalty lay with and why. Subaru gave a wry smile as he heard Batman and Rom try to calm everyone down.

Then he noticed it. A large blade was behind the girl, spiraling from a shadow next to her.

* * *

"PUCK! SHIELD HER!"

As he screamed this, a light glowing blue shield protects her. With this failure, a woman jumps out of the shadows and lands near another corner of the house. Batman puts his hand on Subaru and takes a defensive stance.

A small grey cat then floats around the silver haired girl, which surprises everyone, especially Batman. The cat lands on the girls shoulder and looks to Subaru.

"Were you the one who called me out? Thank you!"

Subaru gave a quick smile and a huge thumbs up.

"Oh yeah! You did great Puck!"

The woman in the black cloak, who had attacked, began to stand before them. She looked over at the girl and Puck.

She let out a seductive smile as she lifted up her curved blade.

'Spirit? You're a spirit aren't you?"

She giggled a tad; everyone around her became immensely tense.

"Fufufu. How splendid! I have never split a spirit's stomach open before."

 _Elsa had arrived, and with it, the battle for survival had begun._


	4. Chapter 4: Melee

ARC ONE: The Loot House

Chapter 4: Melee

Elsa stood before the group of six and posed herself in an animalistic, yet seductive pose.

"Ahhhh..So many dance partners, it's so exciting!"

She then took a quick glance at Puck and then at Batman.

"Especially you two…"

Felt stepped a bit forward looking flustered by Elsa.

"Hey! What's the big idea didn't you hire me to begin with?"

"Yes. But you failed. So what would I want with something that has no purpose any longer? I have to sever ties with it."

Felt looked hurt by her comments, but it was Subaru who answered back.

"You Bitch! Is it that fun to pick on a kid, you bowel-obsessed psycho?! Just because thing's didn't go your way you decide to lash out?! Who's the real kid here, huh?! And do you have any idea how painful getting your stomach sliced open feels? WELL I DO!"

Subaru pointed at himself after his long rant. Everyone could only stare at Subaru, but Elsa interjected.

"…What in the world are you talking about?"

Subaru smiled as he pointed back at her.

"It's called a distraction, you dumb jerk. GET HER PUCK!"

"That was an awkward rant you went on, but I'll remember it well. I'll write it down for future generations to pick up on!"

Elsa realized too late that several spears of ice had surrounded her.

"My name is Puck. Remember it well, even into the afterlife."

Puck said this playfully, as the spears fired into the spot Elsa stood. Everyone was shocked by the speed and ferocity. Batman observed this especially well. Batman could only figure this was Cyrokinesis, but figured that the small creature named Puck was mainly responsible for this. Rom looked at the dust and rubble and could only say one thing that annoyed Subaru.

"Did it really get her?'

"Do you really have to jinx us like that?!"

From the dust, emerged Elsa who had no visible wounds. The silver haired girl could only be suprised by this.

"But how?"

"Ahhh…the cloak I was wearing had special incantations woven into to it to bypass magic. But it has its limits."

She then moved in a pouncing position as Puck interjected.

"Hey, if we keep fighting like this, you'll die you know? I won't go easy on someone who tries to harm my child."

"Fufufu. Well, let's see if you can kill me."

* * *

Elsa dashed to where Puck was only to be met with a torrent of ice spears. She quickly dodged them bouncing from wall to wall as she tried to get closer. The distance never closed as the spears kept her at bay. She dodged them effortlessly. More and more spears attacked her but she either maneuvered away from them or sliced them away with her kukri blades.

At one point, ice trapped her foot and unable to move, a gigantic icicle assaulted her. It left a huge hole in the wall. However she walked away with several cuts on her foot. But as she tried to move again, more icicles formed around her. Subaru got ecstatic from this.

"We'll get her in no time!"

But Rom interjected.

"But she's a spirit user. Most of them usually have a time limit don't they?"

"Oh crap!"

Subaru remembered that Puck could only be summoned from the morning to before the evening. And that time limit had passed. Puck started to become transparent before their eyes. Puck looked down at his partner.

"Sorry Lia, but I think I over exhausted myself there. "

"It's okay Puck. I think I can handle things here."

"If you're in trouble, call me again. I will obey the contract, even if you have to use your od."

The girl gave a nod as the spirit turned into light and disappeared as mist. Elsa could only voice her disappoint.

"Aw, over already? We were having such a lovely dance too."

The silver haired girl summoned an ice shield and more pillars of ice formed around her as the battle continued. Elsa sliced away the ice spears that came towards her as she tried making her way to the young lady. Rom grabbed a large nail embedded club from behind his counter.

"Looks like we just got an opening!"

Batman nodded as he charged along side with Rom.

Rom began swinging his club at Elsa, who merely slid away from every hit.

"Ah, I've never had a dance with a giant before! Please tell me you'll entertain me with a worthwhile dance."

"If you want a dance, I'll give you the best dance of your damn life!"

Her kukri blade and his club collided several times, creating sparks from the vicious blows. She began to smile from the situation…however.

"Wuh?!"

A hand gripped her shoulder and arm. Using the momentum in her previous strike, she was sent flying to a nearby wall. As she got up she saw several objects flying towards her, she sliced them away effortlessly. But they then exploded, releasing bright blinding lights. She became blind for only a few seconds.

In those few seconds she was punched in the face several times before being kicked to the other side of the house.

Elsa licked her lips as she picked up her blade from the ground.

"I had a feeling you'd be something special."

She looked to the other side of the room to see Batman standing tall with a scowling demeanor. Rom could only rub his eyes at this. In the literal blink of an eye, this strange man had bested the highly skilled assassin sent to kill them all.

And he made it look easy.

Elsa smiled with a sense of ecstasy.

"Fufufufu. This will be very fun."

Batman and Rom gave each other a look as they charged again. Elsa seemingly danced around Rom as he tried his best to get in a hit on her. As she got close to him, Batman rushed her and released a flurry of jabs. She attempted to slice him several times, but each and every time he effortlessly dodged them. She attempted to spear him, but only passed by him.

He then reached out and grabbed her long ponytail and wrapped it around his hand. He pulled her head back and gave her nasty hit to the face with his elbow. He then let go of her hair and did a flip in the air, dodging a counter attack by Elsa. He then unleashed an axe kick to her already hurt face. She then summersaulted away from him and back to Rom. He then swung his club once again. But as he swung it he noticed Elsa had disappeared. He looked around the room.

"ROM! Look out!"

Batman screamed as he prepared to throw several batarangs. Rom then realized that Elsa was standing on top of his large club.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry. But I have to cut off our little dance, that other man has piqued my interest."

She blushed as she said this, raising her blade. Felt then grabbed a small blade she had been carrying with her. She then dashed forward, Subaru unable to stop her.

"I ain't gonna let you do that!"

She tossed the blade at Elsa. But instead of hitting her, she hit her kukri blade. It lost its trajectory, only to strike Rom in the side of his head. He let out a cough before falling over.

"ROM-JIIIIII!"

"NO! ROM-JII!"

"ROM!"

Felt on the verge of tears screamed, her screams being joined by Subaru and Batman. Felt froze in place looking over at Rom, who became motionless.

* * *

"What an eyesore. A weak insect."

Elsa had turned her attention to Felt and rushed forward. Batman threw his Batarangs at her but she dodged them as she continued to rush at Felt.

"A weak insect should stand in the corner and mind it's own business!"

Batman grabbed his grappling gun, he fired it and attempted to reach Felt. He tried to make it in time…

"HAIDARA!"

Subaru had leapt to Felt pushing her out of the way in time from being sliced open. Batman changed his trajectory and tackled Elsa to a nearby wall. He let go of her as he back-flipped away from her strike. The Silver haired girl saw her chance as she began firing icicles at her.

"I hope you still remember that I'm still over here!"

Subaru and Felt saw the icicles hit the wall Elsa was leaning against, utterly destroying it. Elsa still escaped however, as she dodged more incoming projectiles. But as she dodged a certain icicle, she soon realized she came face to face with Batman.

She tried once again to slice him but he jumped in the air and kicked her hand away. She pulled out another blade and tried to stab him, only for her right arm to be caught mid-air. Batman twisted her entire arm, until a loud snapping sound was heard.

Her arm was dislocated.

As he landed on the ground he grabbed her other arm and held in the air. She attempted to kick him; he saw this and used his knee to block it. He then used his freed hand to karate chop her neck, making her lose her balance. Batman then let go of her hand and let out a textbook combo of punches to her face. He then pulled a small device out and latched it onto to her chest.

It was a Taser.

Countless volts of electricity surged through her body. Elsa tried to take it off, but every time she did, Batman hit her with an attack.

She finally got it off, but was only rewarded for her efforts with a fast kick to the abdomen, sending her flying. She then saw that more icicles were flying towards her. She barley dodged them and saw Batman running towards her. She also saw Subaru picking up Rom's club and charging alongside Batman. In the corner of her eyes she saw Felt making a run for it.

"I'm not letting any of you get away."

She pulled out small little throwing knives and tossed them as she landed back on her feet. They flew towards Felt's direction. Subaru saw this and kicked up a table near him, causing all the small little blades to become stuck on it. Felt had managed to escape. Elsa saw this and narrowed her eyes at Subaru.

"I'm starting to think you have become quite annoying."

"Serves you right you bitch!"

* * *

Subaru swung the club at Elsa, she dodged it, but was met with palm thrust to the neck by Batman. She tried to get her balance back. However, Subaru swung again at her, making her use her blade to block it. Batman saw an opportunity and kneed her on the side. Her body flew up a bit in the air and was hit by Rom's club. As she began to fall back down, Batman kicked her forward back at Subaru, who responded with a club swing to her side. Elsa used her blade to take some of the damage but Subaru only smiled at this.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!"

He gripped the club as he used his entire body to send Elsa flying back to Batman, who roundhouse kicked her to a yet unbroken wall. She flew back a few feet, only to pounce at Subaru in a mad spinning barrage. Batman threw small pellets at her, releasing smoke. He grabbed Subaru and they leapt to the ground. Batman looked up at the young girl.

"NOW!"

She nodded as she fired a massive array of icicles at the direction of the smoke. Elsa emerged from the smoke and ran across tan adjacent wall to dodge the icicles. But she noticed too late that a batarang was imbedded on the wall she was on. Batman pushed a button on his sleeve, as he did the batarang self-destructed. Elsa was sent flying back down to the ground and was hit in the back by Subaru. She spun around in an attempt to stab Subaru but was tossed away by Batman. She flipped in the air and used her blade to slice away incoming icicles.

As she landed back down in a crouched position, she looked up to see three people lined up in front of her. One was a half-elf with silver hair and amethyst colored eyes, icicles floating around her. The other was a boy with sharp unfriendly looking eyes, holding a large nail-embedded club. And lastly, was a large stoic man in a strange costume, one she had never seen before. She looked at them and began to smile.

"Fufufufufufu."

Her laughter created a sense of caution for the three. She got back up as she painfully fixed her right arm by popping it back to place. She rotated her arm to prove of its now perfect condition. She then took a step forward.

"I've never had so much fun before. Ahhh…to think I could finally enjoy a dance as good as this. And you the costumed one, may you tell me your name?"

Batman only tensed his fists at this.

"They call me **Batman**."

She smiled at this as her face began to blush. She slowly walked towards them.

"Ahhh..Batman. Lovely. I am Elsa Grainhiert. I will remember you well. Maybe I'll even keep your bowels to better remember you by."

She then licked her blade while asking one last thing.

"But I don't understand. You are incredibly powerful. So tell me…"

She was now only a few feet away from the group of three, as she narrowed her eyes at Batman.

"Why is there no killing intent in your attacks?"

Batman merely stared back at her having no intention to explain his reasoning. But someone else did.

"Because he doesn't need to stoop down to your level to beat you. Got that, you crazy bitch?!"

Batman was surprised by Subaru's declaration. Subaru pointed at her with the large club using only one hand, as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"All three of us here are going to beat you here. We're going to finish this, and finally…HAVE A HAPPY ENDING!"

"Well, let's see if this dance doesn't grow stale shall we?"

Elsa then got into a pouncing position, as the other three each took a fighting stance. The melee in the Loot House would be reaching it's final round.

* * *

Earlier, Felt had escaped from the Loot House with the help of Subaru, the half elf girl and Batman. Subaru had given her the opportunity, while he and the others blocked Elsa from chasing after her.

As Felt thought of Rom, she kept hoping that he would be all right. The wound he received frightened her, even if Rom was strong, the wound looked serious.

She also thought of the two men, Subaru and Batman. She felt guilty about the way she treated them. She yelled and insulted them in the Loot House, only for the both of them to risk their lives to protect her.

She thought about Subaru patting her head and smiling at her. And also of Batman, who made a sad, caring face for her. Not because he was mocking her, but because he was legitimately worried for her.

The guilt had built up inside her. She couldn't abandon them, not Rom, not the half-elf girl, not Subaru or Batman. She'd save all of them.

"SOMEONE ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP! HELP ME!"

She ran through the slums screaming for help. All the residents either ignored her or ran back into their homes. Felt began to cry. No one was coming to help.

She then tripped and landed hard on the floor. She couldn't get up. Not because she was physically hurt, but emotionally she was at her limit. She began to cry.

"Please help me…"

"Understood. I'll help you."

She looked up at the voice that had suddenly appeared. She saw a man with red hair, like a blazing fire. He kneeled down to her level and reached out his hand to her, letting out a bright noble smile.

"I, Reinhard Van Astrea, will help you. Now show me the way."

 _And so, a new hero would enter the melee, as the sun faded away and the moon took to the sky._


	5. Chapter 5: My Name is

ARC ONE: The Loot House

Chapter Five: My Name is…

Batman had used a high kick to try and maneuver Elsa away from the silver haired half-elf, but it didn't connect. Luckily Subaru charged at Elsa and spun Rom's Club at her. She backed away a bit and was able to dodge an icicle that was aimed at her head.

The battle had been continuing for what one would say was hours, but it was only several minutes.

Subaru was covered in bruises and he was dreadfully low on energy. The half-elf girl was covered in dirt and had a few knicks on her face. Batman had his gloves smeared in blood and he was covered in dirt and debris. Elsa herself was covered in bruises and cuts. Her face was badly damaged by Batman, her left eye was starting to swell.

But she never stopped smiling.

Batman and Subaru tried to slow Elsa down, so that their new ally could get in a shot with her ice magic. But Elsa was persistent, she did everything she could to avoid getting hit by the icicles. Even allowing Subaru and Batman to hit her, just so she could use the momentum to dodge the projectiles.

Batman had enough of her tricks and pulled out a Batarang. Elsa smirked at this, expecting him to throw it as usual.

"HUH?!"

Batman charged her, his face close enough that their breaths could touch. He gripped the Batarang and stabbed her in the leg with it. He then punched it in, plunging it deeper into her flesh and nearly breaking the bone. Subaru then lifted the club over his head and tried slamming it on her head. She jumped out of the way in the knick of time. She pulled the Batarang out and threw it at Subaru, Batman intervened and was able to catch it. He tossed it back at Elsa who deflected it with her blade.

Elsa jumped back into the two and attempted to attack them with a rapid flurry of slices. They both blocked her, but both of them received nasty cuts all over.

Subaru became fed up with it.

He threw the club straight at her. When she blocked it, Subaru tried a spinning kick at her abdomen.

Only for his leg to be caught by her.

"Oh crap! I screwed up!"

"I'll be taking this with me."

Elsa raised her blade, intending to cut his leg clean off.

Batman saw this and rushed forward.

"NO! SUBARU!"

Batman readied to throw a Batarang as he ran and the half elf raised her hand to fire another ice spear-

"That'll be enough."

The ceiling collapsed next to Elsa and Subaru. They both turned in utter surprise. Batman took advantage of this, knocking away Elsa and retrieving Subaru. He leapt away with Subaru in his arms.

Everyone looked to the site of the collapsed rooftop to see someone with red hair emerge from the dust.

* * *

"Reinhard!"

"Ah, it's good to see you again Subaru. I see, you've been preoccupied since we last met."

"Yeah, well you know-. WAIT! We only met a few hours ago!"

The young man Reinhard stood before Elsa as he spoke pleasantries with Subaru. He glanced over at the motionless Rom, then at the young exhausted half elf and finally at Batman, who had Subaru leaning on his shoulder.

"I see I made it on time."

He then looked back at Elsa.

"I presume you're the one responsible for all this?"

"Yes, I was having a bit of fun on the job. But now I'm even more excited at this new dance partner, fufufu."

She licked her lips as she pointed at him with her blade.

"Fufufufu. The Sword Saint. Reinhard Van Astrea. I hope you'll entertain me."

"I'd prefer not to strike a woman. But if it's someone like you, then I have no choice. Isn't that right, Bowel Hunter Elsa?"

Subaru winced at her title.

"Jeez, totally nasty name there."

He then turned to look at Batman.

"You don't know anyone with a name like that right?"

"I used to know someone named Killer Moth."

"Pffft! What a dumb name."

"Yeah, but now's not the time for jokes Subaru."

They both moved back toward the half elf girl. Subaru looked at Reinhard and gave him one last word of advice.

"Careful Reinhard. This woman is a real monster."

"Thank you for your concern friend. But no worries, my job is actually to fight monsters."

Reinhard picked up a nearby sword that was on the floor and gives it a test swing. Sending a small shockwave into the ground.

"Oh. And why not use the Sword on your side?"

"I'm only allowed to use the sword for special occasions. Sorry about that."

"Well...let me see if I can make you draw it then."

Elsa charged at Reinhard, only to be effortlessly kicked away. She tried again, this time from above, only for him to swat her away with the hilt of the sword. She bounced around the house, crawling all over the walls to try and get a hit in. But she was knocked away every time.

Subaru and Batman reached over to Rom and carried him to where the half-elf girl. She then began healing Rom. Subaru questioned this.

"Isn't he part of the group that stole your pendant?"

"Yes. But I want him to answer for his crimes, alive. After all he did just now, I owe him that much."

Batman and Subaru looked at her in admiration of her actions.

They then turned back to see the battle taking place.

"Subaru, do you think he can beat her?"

"I think so. But she is a really tough beast."

Subaru scratched his chin and gave a weak smile.

The half-elf girl looked as well.

"Reinhard can defeat her. But since I'm currently using mana to heal him, he can't use his full power."

Batman surmised that Reinhard probably drained whatever energy is used for "magic" in the atmosphere. Thus, since she was healing Rom, he is intentionally holding back.

"Alright I'm done."

"Well alright then! Hey Reinhard, we're done here! Let her have it!"

Reinhard nodded. He took a fighting stance with the sword in his hand as it began to glow.

"Oh? And what exactly will you be showing me?"

"A technique of the House of Astrea."

"I am excited."

She then took a pouncing position and gave a wicked smile.

"The Bowel Hunter. Elsa Granhiert."

"One who holds lineage of the Sword Saint. Reinhard Van Astrea."

She charged him in a mad dash. But in the blink of an eye a giant blue slice cut the air. The force caused the entire loot house to finally fall apart.

As well as the other abandoned houses behind it.

* * *

Subaru and Batman could only stare at the destructive power Reinhard unleashed.

"She was definitely a monster...BUT YOU'RE A MONSTER YOURSELF REINHARD!"

"A comment like that can hurt even me you know?"

Reinhard gave a smile and chuckle to Subaru's statement. Subaru moved next to Batman to look at where Elsa once stood.

"Wahh, nothing is left of her."

"That was impressive."

"Impressive?! Can't say a little more than that."

"Sorry Subaru, but when you've seen the things Superman can do. Nothing really impresses you as it should."

"...I guess so."

Subaru scratched his cheek at that comment. Then, the half-elf girl moved to them as she looked at the aftermath.

"Is it over?"

Subaru gave a tired but victorious look to the night sky.

"Yeah. It finally is."

Subaru looked back to Reinhard as he pondered something.

'Hey Reinhard. How did you find us? Did you hear the call of a friends heart screaming for assistance or something like that?"

"Well friend, if I did, even I would be proud of myself. But no, she led me here."

He pointed to a nearby remnant of a wall, Felt stepped out from behind it. Subaru and the silver haired girl were the first to respond.

"Ah! Felt!"

"Ah it's that girl!"

"Hold on! Hold on! Sure she stole your pendant, but she led Reinhard here. Batman might have been able to survive, but one of us might have been dead by now. So go easy on her okay?"

"...Geez, I won't be that violent."

Batman moved over to Felt. She merely looked down, still feeling guilty about how she treated him. He reaced his hand out, she closed her eyes, expecting to be reprimanded. But she was surprised when she got a soft pat on the head.

"Huh?"

"You did good Felt. Thanks."

She looked back down again, this time with droplets of tears forming in her eyes. She then moved over to Rom who was alive but resting. She hugged him.

"Rom-Jii."

Subaru and the half-elf smiled.

"SUBARU!"

Reinhard let out a blood curdling scream as the rubble a few feet ahead of Subaru flew into the air. When he looked he saw her.

 **Elsa The Bowel Hunter.**

* * *

She had survived and was charging toward the half elf.

Reinhard and Batman charged, trying to stop her.

Subaru took the opportunity to grab Rom's Club and push his new friend out of the way.

"She'll aim for the gut!"

He blocked her attack by using the large club as a shield, protecting his abdomen. But the impact still sent him flying.

"TSK. He interfered again."

Elsa gave off a look of utter anger and disappointment. Reinhard and Batman cornered her.

"That's enough Elsa."

"Give up now."

Batman then punched his palm as electric sparks flew out of his hands.

"OR DON'T. You're choice!"

Elsa then quickly threw her blade at their direction, making Batman dodge, while Reinhard merely let the knife pass by him. They then noticed Elsa had quickly jumped on a support beam that had now been sticking out of the ground, not connected to the roof any longer.

"I will one day cut the bellies of everyone here. So until then.."

She gave a blissful smile..

"Until then, treat your intestines with care."

She then leaped away, into the darkness of the night. Disappearing. Batman was about to give chase...

"Hey are you alright?!"

But he decided not to. He was more concerned about his new ally, Natsuki Subaru, and his condition. He moved over to him along with Reinhard, as the half elf girl helped him up.

"Are you alright? That was reckless!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Easy win for sure."

Reinhard stood before Subaru and gave an apologetic bow.  
"I'm sorry Subaru. I let my guard down, this would have been more dangerous had you not been there."

"Don't apologize! Otherwise I don't have a leg to stand on!"

He then dusted himself off, spun himself around and made an awkward disco pose.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru! I am the hero that saved you from an assassin's blade! So shouldn't I be rewarded by you? You agree right? Okay?"

"O...kay?"

"It means you are alright with the statement, o-kay?!"

"Ummm...okay."

"So then, I have only one request for you."

"I-If it's in my power, I'll try to do it."

"Alright then.."

He then snapped his fingers and pointed at her with a bright smile on his face.

"Tell me your name."

A silence fell in the building as the two stared at each other. But the silence was broken when the girl began to giggle.

"Emilia."

"Huh?"

"My name is Emilia. Thank you Subaru, for saving me."

Subaru could only smile. After all the heartache and pain he went through he had finally saved her. His reward for all this was her name and a smile.

"Hehe. Geez. This happy ending doesn't seem worth it all."

Then Emilia turned to Batman.

"Ah yes, sir..um Batman was it?"

"Yes?"

"I also need to thank you too. You can ask for anything and I'll-."

"Actually...there might be something."

"Yes?"

"Do you know any um, powerful "magic users" in this world-I mean country?"

"Yes I am acquainted with the country's most powerful sorcerer."

"Can you set up a time when I can meet him?"

"Ah! Yes, yes! I can arrange it right away. Yup, but.."

"Hm?"

Batman figured should anyone be able to help him, it would be someone adept in the powers of this world. In this case magic.

Emilia looked up at the costumed individual as she asked,

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes it is."

"Hmmm...you and Subaru sure are strange."

"...I guess we are."

Batman smiled at this comment and looked over at the boy named Subaru. He felt a connection with him as a true friend, even if they only met today.

Reinhard walked over to the club Subaru had used.

"It's a good thing I was able to get that club in time or I'd be a goner."

"Yes, without this you'd-."

When he lifted it, everyone could clearly see it was cut cleanly in half. Subaru looked to see his tracksuit, it was cut and then-

"Uh oh."

Blood shot out of a large cut that appeared on his abdomen. He fell backwards coughing up blood.

"SUBARU!"

Emilia ran over the collapsed Subaru, with Reinhard and Batman not far behind.

Subaru let out one more smile as his eyes closed.

* * *

"No worries. He's been healed up now."

Emilia had finished using water magic to heal Subaru. She then brushed his hair as she gave a worried look. She then stood up as she headed over to Batman.

"I think I will be taking him to my place of residence, so that he can better heal."

"I see."

"I'll take you along as well. The person you are trying to see is also there, It'd make things easier for the both of us."

"Alright, then I'll have to accompany you and Subaru."

Batman nodded at this, as Reinhard walked to Emilia.

"I can always take these two into my family's residence if you wish."

"No, I want to personally thank these two. But thank you for the offer."

"I understand."

"What will you do about the girl and old man?"

The three of them glanced over at Felt and Rom who had not moved at all.

"Well, I would have arrested them as my knightly duty. But unfortunately, I am off duty. So I have my hands tied here."

"Hehe, you a terrible knight."

Reinhard merely shrugged his shoulders at this, with a bright smile as usual. The three of them moved to where the other two were. Felt saw them and became nervous about it. Emilia squatted down to her level.

"Is he your family?"

"I-In a sense. I see him as a grandfather figure. He's all I have…"

"Yeah."

Her smile brought some closure to Felt and so she relented. She reached into her pocket and began giving the pendant back.

"Here you go, but if it's so important, make sure you hide it better next time. You don't want it getting stolen again do you?"

"Thank you. But you should really stop your thievery altogether."

"Nah, probably not gonna happen."

Felt gave a bright smile to her last comment, Emilia and Batman could only chuckle at the sight. As Felt was about to hand over the pendant. Reinhard noticed it.

The jewel in the middle of the pendant was glowing bright red.

Reinhard reached out and grabbed Felt's hand.

"Hey! That hurts let go!"

"I don't believe it…"

"...What is your name?"  
"F-Felt."

"Your surname? How old are you?"

"I'm an orphan, all right? No surname at all...I think I'm about fifteen."

"...I'm sorry but you're coming with me."

"Like hell I am-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, her body went limp as Reinhard drained her of mana. He caught her before she could collapse and carried her in his arms.

Batman faced him.

"Where are you taking her?"

"...I'm sorry Batman. But things have changed. Please understand."

"...She'll be fine right?"

"Yes. No harm will come to her whatsoever."

"Good, because then you'd answer to me."

"...Of course."

Reinhard gave a wry smile and turned back to face Emilia.

"I must go now. I hope the two of you will take good care of Subaru."

A strong wind blew around them as Reinhard looked up to the bright all seeing moon.

"This may be the last time we can look up at the moon and feel at ease.."

Batman and Emilia looked up as well, as the day in the Loot House, had come to an end.

* * *

Batman helped carry Subaru into the carriage. He noticed the large reptilian creature looking at him. He learned that it was a "Ground Dragon". Emilia explained to him earlier that they were common all over and used to pull carriages.

While Batman was interested, he didn't delve any deeper into it.

Emilia motioned him into the carriage as Subaru lay in her lap.

But Batman was then approached by someone. It was a young lady with pink hair and pink eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be a maid outfit. She did a polite bow.

"Dear honored sir. In the place of my master I must thank you and that boy for saving Emilia-sama."

"No thanks are necessary. If you really want to thank someone. Thank that boy there, without him things would have been a lot worse."

She glanced inside to see Subaru in deep sleep while relaxing his head on Emilia's lap.

"Well then good sir. Shall we assume you intend to travel with us?"

"Yes that's right."

"Very well, we shall leave immediately."

She bowed once more as she took the front seat. Batman entered the carriage and sat across from Emilia.

He looked out the window as he thought about something.

Before he took his first step inside the carriage, he caught a glimpse of the pink haired maid looking at him.

It was quick gaze, but a sharp one. One that analyzed every bit of him…

She was scrutinizing him.

"Interesting."

The carriage pulled away, as the group left the capital and onward to their next destination.

* * *

The twilight moon shined above a small town east of the capital. A young man and girl were walking hand in hand. They were swaying from side to side.

They were drunk. They had just come back from a friend's engagement party and were headed home for the night.

But as they walked to an alleyway. They bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going pal!"

"Yeah, why don't you…"

Before she could finish, she took a look at the person they were slurring words at.

And she was horrified.

The couple held their breaths.

His face was horribly scarred, a brown sack like mask was attached to it, as if by surgery, hidden only by a hood. His left eye was opaque white, while his right was an almost glowing orange. His right hand had huge syringe-like knives on his fingers, attached to a glove he wore. He was wearing a brown trench coat, covered in vials and tubes with a strange orange liquid inside. He was quite tall and was looking at them with an emotionless stare.

He took a step towards them...

"Are you scared?"

His low gravelly voice emanating from his scarred face, forced the two to absolute terror. Neither of them said a word.

"Well...your face says it all."

He lunged at them stabbing each of them with one of his syringe fingers. Letting the orange fluid enter their body. He then simply leaned on a wall and watched them.

"What the hell is-!"

Before either of them could react they turned to look at each other.

They saw a mass of teeth, eyes and inhuman screeches.

The couple attacked each other in a panic. The man threw her down and started to punch her, screaming as he did so. As the man attempted to use his forearms to choke her out, he lost his balance. She was able to reach out and grab him by the collar, pulling him towards her.

She then sunk her teeth to his throat. She ripped and tore, until she bit off a massive chunk of flesh from his throat. He fell backwards losing blood at an excessive rate. He gurgled the blood out of his wound as he tried calling for help. The woman took off one of her shoes and began beating him to death with it.

By this point, other civilians heard the commotion and stepped out to see what was occurring.

They could not believe the horrible sight in front of them.

The woman noticed the others and stormed them while screaming hysterically.

The neighbors luckily pushed and held her down, as blood and saliva mixed with her tears. She screamed as foam trailed down from her mouth.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

She screamed and cried, late into the night.

* * *

Using the dreadful scene before him to his advantage, the man had escaped into the shadows and ended up in the middle of the town. He glared at the houses filled with slumbering families.

He cracked a wicked smile as he grabbed a large vial from his chest pocket.

"Let me gift this town with the greatest prize one can receive.."

He then dropped it, the vial shattering as an orange mist began to spread around him.

 **"...OF BECOMING MY EXPERIMENT."**

 _Scarecrow stood there, watching his Fear Toxin spread further into the unsuspecting town._


	6. Chapter 6: Villains

Special Chapter

Chapter Six: Villains

Unbeknownst to Batman or Subaru, there had been, others, who were transported to this new world.

However these individuals did not seek peaceful endeavors or even positive contributions to this world, whatsoever.

No.

They only had violent intentions and malicious actions were to be unleashed along with it.

While this world knew of evil, this was different.

These four individuals...they were not heroes.

They were... **VILLAINS**.

* * *

A small village that was located east of the Capital of Lugnica, was eerily quiet. Usually the morning would sound of people's voices, ground dragons pulling carriages and merchants selling goods. But there was no sound. Except small drops of liquid landing in a well.

It was blood. A young man's corpse lay over the town water well, with an axe embedded into his skull. All around him was a scene of carnage.

Women, children, the young and old. They were dead, killed by their own fellow family members and neighbors.

"What in the world is this?"

The commander of a group of knights muttered these words. He, along with ten other knights were sent to investigate town after neighboring cities claimed to have heard some sort of battle occurring. The knights slowly surveyed the area.

Each and every time they looked somewhere new, they found another body.

"Was this 'them'?"

"No, look at their hands. Covered in cuts and bruises. They did this to themselves."

Many of the knights were ill-prepared for what they saw. An entire town, living for years in blissful comradery, in one night, they killed each other.

It seemed as obvious that there were no survivors.

"Men, let us report this immediately to the capital! We have to go and-!"

"Commander! Look!"

A nearby soldier pointed to the far distance and they saw a person walking to them. The person was covered in a bloody cloak and could barely walk straight.

"A survivor! Come on men!"

The knights on their ground dragons rushed to the man. The commander dismounted and hurried to the cloaked person.

"Are you well? What happened here?!"

The cloaked figure started to fall, but was caught by the commander.

"W-water…"

The commander pulled out a water jug and popped it open.

"Here."

The cloaked figure graciously drank from the jug.

"Th-thank you…"

"Yes, you're most welcome. Now tell me please. What happened here?"

"A man came, he asked people questions about fear, we thought *cough* We thought he was just a crazed wanderer, but he...he-!"

"What? What did he do?"

"...JUST THIS."

The cloaked man pulled out a large glass jug and slammed it into the ground. Orange gas envelopes him as well as the nearby knights.

The cloaked man removed his disguise revealing himself to be Scarecrow. He stabbed the commander in the back with his syringe fingers, releasing more Fear Toxin into his body.

He then strolled away.

Behind him, he could hear the clashing of swords, screaming and ground dragons roaring their death cries.

* * *

Scarecrow was very happy about his recent experiment. He had learned his new Fear Toxin was especially effective. One large vial could create a massive cloud of gas, infecting a town with the population of 1,000 in only about 25.12 minutes.

He was also delighted by the creatures known as Demi-Humans.

They seemed the most susceptible to the toxins, possibly their unique anatomy left them more open to the formula.

It went the same for Ground Dragons.

"Huhuhu. I'll have to remember this."

He stroked his face with a syringe finger as he saw a sole knight sitting in a dragon carriage. When he noticed him, he jumped out and slowly walked to him.

"Hey, just who-?"

Scarecrow quickly pulled out a handgun with his left hand and fired. The knight collapsed, a bullet wound on his forehead.

Scarecrow jumped into the driver's seat, but before he got moving, he pulled something from his left pocket.

It was something he found when he awoke in the morning, lying next to him. The moment he gazed into it he knew it was something only beneficial to him.

 **It was a small black book.**

He opened it and read through it. The past passages warned him about the knights arrival and the location of the dragon carriage. So he turned to the next page as it told him:

 _Go North East...you will find help._

Scarecrow whipped the reins as the Ground Dragon moved forward to a dirt road. But before he made it to the end of the road he took a small detour. He turned to a wooded area, where he saw it.

The cargo plane.

He awoke inside of it the day before, having no idea what was going on. He then snuck around the forest observing the town from a distance. He then became interested with the various characters and creatures and was wondering what they feared. So, he waited for nightfall to unleash the Fear Toxin to see if it still worked in this odd world.

It did. And he was ecstatic.

He lurked into the wrecked cargo plane and found exactly what he was taking with him.

It was the plant hybrid that he and Poison Ivy created. It created flowers that could spread Fear Toxin. With it, Scarecrow could continue his work on spreading fear throughout this new world.

All so he could see what he saw so many years ago.

"Ah...someday."

A lone tear fell from his blind eye. He wiped it away and carried the rather large plant to the dragon carriage.

After securing it in the back, along with some stolen food and items. Scarecrow returned to the driver seat.

He looked to the bright blue sky and a passing bird flying over head.

"You'll all know what it means to FEAR soon enough."

The dragon carriage continued moving, leaving the now dead town behind.

* * *

Katagari. A country to the west of Lugnica. It is a country with a history of markets and technology. The culture is very strange, even for a world such as this.

For Batman or Subaru, the culture would be reminiscent of Edo period Japan, the clothing, the kansai dialect the civilians use and the buildings straight out of a history book.

The country has most of its lush trees and other natural vegetation near the rivers.

The rest of the country is desert-like, with lots of rocks and sand in some areas.

"Oh my poor babies, don't you worry. I'll help you reach your perfect form."

A woman with a rather seductive style of clothing stood on a dirt hill.

One would say she was only covered by a skin tight black suit covered in vegetation and vines. Her orange hair flowed with the wind as she overlooked the barren valley.

Her green lips smiled as she unleashed giant vines from under the ground as they began to envelop the entire area.

She was Poison Ivy.

And she would make sure plants would have their place in this new world.

Two weeks later, a Katagari subjugation force would be sent to defeat her.

320 soldiers were sent.

 **NONE RETURNED.**

* * *

Several miles away from the capital of Lugnica, there was a sole bar near a mountain face. It was mostly used by mercenaries and crooks as their local watering hole.

The patrons were rowdy as always, drinking, wrestling and fondling local prostitutes.

Then, a strange figure came in.

He was clad in heavy armor. The color scheme was orange and dark blue. A sole eye hole in his left side, showed an eerie red eye. He carried with him strange weapons, as well as two large swords and a staff. His bandana swayed as he entered, he stared everyone down looking for around for any sign of trouble.

Trouble came to him.

"Hey man, that's a nice suit. Hehehe, mind if I try it on."

A drunken thug stumbled over to him, with a drink in one hand and a blade in another.

The armored man merely looked down at him..

"Weakling. Get away from me before I show you how to really threaten someone."

"HUH?!"

The thug threw his mug on the floor and charged at him with his blade-

"WHAT?!"

Only for the armored man to run past him, cutting off his hand in one fell swoop. The thug collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain.

All the other patrons froze. Even the biggest of men, the most dubious of thieves and foul looking psychos, were frightened. None of them could even register what happened.

How did he do that?

Was that magic?

Is he a knight?

Am I drunk already?

The armored man began to place his sword back into its sheath.

"BASTARD!"

"DOING THAT TO BOSS?! GET READY TO DIE!"

Several of the thugs compatriots rushed at him from their seats.

He unsheathed his sword and effortlessly cut them down. Almost like a dance, he simply spun around with the sword in hand and sliced them to ribbons.

Blood, entrails and bones flew all over the place.

The main thug almost puked from seeing the savagery displayed before him. He raised his hand and began to concentrate.

The armored man noticed this as well and slowly began walking to him.

"Eat this...HUMA!"

An icicle fired from his palm. He missed the armored man and hit a random patron in the face.

Before he could fire another shot…

"Don't fire weird things at me you little bastard."

The armored man was already behind him in the blink of an eye. The thug's head was sliced off, from the neck up.

"Tsk. Such a waste of time."

He finally sheathed his sword back. He made his way to the bar, but noticed something.

A child wearing a hood was sitting in the bar.

He looked to the bartender pointing at the kid.

"Hey, you so desperate for money you'll let kids in here?"

As he said this, the kid turned to him.

"Well geez mister. I just came to pick up my onee-chan. Can't I sit and enjoy some milk in peace?"

"...Well, as long as you're drinking milk like a good kid, then that's fine."

"Hehe. But mister, you were really good back there. I've only seen onee-chan do something amazing like that!"

He looked down at the young girl who had an expression of admiration.

"You see that kind of stuff a lot kid?"

"Yup. It's part of the job!"

"Job?"

"You know, job! Someone tells you to kill someone, then you kill them and then, hooray! You get payed. See? A job!"

"Really?"

The man simply crossed his arms at this.

"So you're an assassin?"

"Mhm."

He looked into her eyes just to see. When he saw her lime green eyes shine at him. He knew.

She wasn't lying.

"Oh my. Sorry Meili, it took quite a bit of time."

A woman came from the back, she wore a seductive black dress and long dark cloak. Her dark hair and eyes made her look utterly mysterious.

She stared at the man speaking with Meili, analyzing him up and down.

"My my, and who is this?"

"This is Mister! He just had fun over there!"

Meili pointed back to the area where he killed all of his assailants. This made the woman smile and look back at him.

"I see...how interesting."

She turned back to Meili with a caring look.

"And how was he?"

"Really good! He reminded me of you a bit."

"Fufufufu. How lovely."

She turned back to him with a bright smile.

"I see that you are a man who does not let society dictate on how he should act."

"If you want to survive in this world you really can't."

"Fufufufu. Tell me, are you interested in joining us?"

She extended her hand to him.

"I can see it in your eye. Even now you are cautious of me and Meili. A deep killing intent lurking there and I love it."

Meili stood up from her bar stool.

"Are you sure Mama will be okay with this?"

"Of course, once she meets him, she'll have no choice but to let him join."

"Well, Mama is a good judge of character. So I guess we can do so!"

She turned her attention back to him, he was still standing there with his arms crossed.

"Will the pay be good?"

"Fufufufu. Yes I am sure it will be satisfactory."

"Will the targets be worthwhile?"

"Not always. But there are exciting ones as well. I've faced great swordsmen, spirit-users and even entire armies."

He looked at her hand, only to turn back to Meili, who had had a expectant look on her face.

"Come on mister! You'll love it I swear!"

The man looked back at her hand, shaking his head.

Then he he shook her hand.

"What the hell. I need the money."

"Fufufu. That's the spirit."

"Hooray! We got a new friend!"

The three then moved to leave the bar. Everyone around them backed away in fear. They then reached the door as the two ladies turned around.

"Ah yes, I forgot. I never introduced myself. I am Elsa Granhiert. This little one is Meili Portroute, she is simply splendid. And you are...?"

"...Deathstroke the Terminator."

The two stared for a bit until they both gave a smile.

"He's a precious one isn't he onee-chan?"

"Yes, indeed."

The three assassins exited the bar shoulder to shoulder. The door closing behind them.

* * *

The Vollachia Empire. An empire south of Lugnica. The country is known for having a strong army, their belief in strength is ingrained into all of its populace. They have had a tumultuous relationship with their neighbors in the north.

Either way, they were hadn't face an internal threat for several years now. One could say the country is at peace.

But peace doesn't last. Not when an external threat creates an internal one.

A group of soldiers carried a man to an abandoned temple in the outskirts of a city. His face was bleeding and his arms were broken. His short blue hair was ruffled and his glasses were bent and broken. His green eyes scanned around looking for anything to help him.

They dragged him to a vast room where countless other soldiers were standing around.

"Why are you doing this? For what reason have I been brought here?!"

The man yelled at them begging for answers. He noticed it just then. These soldiers eyes were pure white and drool was falling from their lips.

"What in the world…? Hey...HEY! Please someone explain! WHY AM I HERE?!"

The man looked around him, seeing more soldiers with white eyes and blank expressions.

The man became desperate for answers and he kept looking around, until he finally concentrated forward.

He saw a shabby stone throne and something huge sitting on it. Before he could say anything though…

"Darius Balkan? A renowned mage in the Empire's army if I am correct?"

Darius heard a monstrous voice from the darkness where the throne was. The large ominous figure moved towards him.

From the darkness, emerged a large beast, clad in armor made of gold. Spikes protruded from the shoulders and single one from his helmet. Red marks covered his chest. His eyes were glowing ominously blue. A red cape flowed from his back as well from his belt.

It was the belt that frightened Darius as much as his physical appearance. It had a human skull in the middle.

The figure loomed over Darius.

"And I'm sure you are wondering for what reason I have brought you here?"

Darius could not answer. He was terrified by this being.

"W-why..?"

But he finally asks a question.

"Why has a Demi-Human brought me here?"

The figure showed an expression of utter disgust at his question.

"You...dare use the word 'human' to describe me…?"

He then grabbed him away from the soldiers. And lifted him high off the ground. He let out a vicious roar.

"YOU DARE CALL ME A HUMAN?! YOU SHALL SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR NEW MASTER! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN OR I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF AND DEVOUR YOUR FAMILY WHILE YOUR SOUL FADES TO THE NEXT LIFE! UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Good."

The figure slammed him back to the ground, hard. Darius could feel pain in his side. He knew his ribs broke from the impact. And he also noticed his ears were now bleeding.

"Now then, I have brought you here so that you may swear allegiance to me. I will soon amass an army, one strong enough to create an empire that can easily conquer half of this world. I would say all of it, but I am realistic about my goals."

Darius secretly tried to draw in mana and prepare a wind slice attack.

"I wish to have a powerful magic user by my side, like you. From what I learned you can use Wind and Earth magic. That can be very useful to me."

The figure walked over to him again, looking straight down at him.

"Swear allegiance to me Darius. You and your family will continue to live in splendor and I will allow you to have anything you desire."

Darius built up enough mana for a solid Wind Slice.

"Swear loyalty to Grodd."

Darius shifted his body and prepared to attack.

"What?"

But he could not move. Grodd simply smirked at him.

"Trying to attack me with wind magic? Fool. I heard your thoughts.."

Darius then began to levitate towards Grodd and he got his neck caught by his humongous hand. Grodd then began to choke him.

"So I take it you have ignored my offer? Very well. Too bad, you could have joined your friends had you not tried to attack me."

Grodd looked over his shoulder to show three imperial mages with the same expression as the soldiers, standing near a wall overlooking the entire affair.

"What are you?"

"Me? I AM GRODD. AND IT IS MY RIGHT TO RULE OVER ALL. And in this new world, with no Justice League, no Gorilla City and no Flash...I will."

Darius then heard loud clashes and screams in the distance.

"Huh?"

"Oh that? Well, I was trying to see of you would join me willingly. Controlling so many minds is a bit taxing on me, but not impossible. I will just need to get stronger and I will jump through this hurdle."

Darius was beginning to foam at the mouth. Grodd smiled at this.

"That noise was your punishment."

Three soldiers moved forward from the crowd, each carrying something that was dripping. Darius got to see it.

"Oh...oh oh **NNNNNNOOOOOOOO! AGGHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHH! NOOOO!"**

They were the decapitated heads of his family.

His wife.

His two sons.

Dead.

"If only you had joined me henceforth, we all could have avoided this."

" **AGGGGHHHH! KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLLL! DIE DIE! GRODD!"**

Grodd was unamused by his sobbing and angry comments.

"You will serve me well in death then."

Grodd used his free hand to grab his head. He then began pulling.

 **"** **EYAGGHHHHHH! AHHHHHH-!"**

He ripped open his skull, revealing his perfectly shaped brain. Darius was no longer really there.

His eyes twitched and his mouth foamed excessively.

Grodd then slurped up his brain matter and chewed vigorously.

He then looked around and smiled as he gulped it down.

"Ah I see. AHAHAHA, I have an affinity to Earth Magic. How informative."

Grodd dropped the dead body on the ground and the two soldiers who brought him in, took him away.

Grodd had used a technique in which any human brain he eats, increases his intelligence and allows him to see into the victim's memories.

He returned to his throne, rested his head on his hand and looked out to his army.

"Find me another."

A soldier stepped forward..

"Yes master... Hail! All Hail, King Grodd!"

The soldier said this in a zombie like fashion with absolutely no emotions.

Then they all began chanting…

"Hail! Hail! All hail, King Grodd!"

Gorilla Grodd looked over this and smiled. Blood and brain matter slipping off his fangs.

 _And so, the four villains followed down their paths, in this new world. And death would follow with the_ m.


	7. Chapter 7: Advantages and Unison

ARC Two: The Roswaal Mansion

Chapter Seven: Advantages and Unison

It was the next morning after the royal capital battle. Subaru and Batman had fully recovered from their battle against Elsa.

Batman was busy observing the interior of the mansion. He couldn't help but be reminded of his own home. Though he admitted his own mansion seemed more dreary as of late...especially with his old friend Alfred gone.

Batman looked out the window to see Emilia standing in the grass, conversing with orbs of light surrounding her. He concluded that they were spirits similar to the one called Puck.

He was continuing down the hall when he suddenly heard wailing.

* * *

Earlier, Subaru had awoken from his sleep.

He wandered the halls, only to realize it was looping. He grabbed a door that he thought would get him out and opened it.

Inside was a blonde haired little girl with an exuberant red dress.

"First NPC found!"

"You're nonsense irritates Betty. You should learn to have better manners, I suppose."

Subaru continued to goof off with the girl using the word loli constantly. The young girl was not a fan.

"Loli! Loli! LOLI! I have never heard that word before, but it irritates me to no end, I suppose!"

"It means you're too young for my route. Sorry about that. But I think a loli like you should-"

"Betty has had enough."

The girl stood up from her stool and walked over to the boy, putting her hand on his abdomen.

"Hey what's the…"

"Don't move."

"Eek."

"Any last words?"

"I don't like pain?"

After he said this, a jolt of pain rushed over his entire body. He felt as if his nerves were about to explode.

Subaru collapsed on the ground, tears in his eye and unable to lift himself.

"What did you do, you damn loli?"

"Betty has merely pilfered the mana from your body. Do not worry though, I left some so that you would not die, I suppose."

"Are you even human…? No I don't think you are…"

"Good observation, I suppose. A noble being like me, would surely stand above someone like you, human."

As she finished, Subaru passed out.

* * *

Batman rushed to the room finding Subaru on the floor.

"Subaru? Hey Subaru!"

He checked his pulse, looked at his eye and placed his palm in his chest. All to see that he was okay.

Batman noticed the little girl sitting on the stool.

"I can assume you did this?"

"It's rude to accuse someone of a misdeed without any evidence of such, I suppose. But I will not lie, yes I did."

"...He won't die..?

"Of course not. Betty is not so cruel as to kill someone just because she was annoyed. Besides killing him here would be bothersome, his husk would just be too much trouble to move, I suppose.."

"Well, as long as he's okay."

Batman did believe that she was the one who knocked out Subaru. In a world filled with magic, it wouldn't be unheard of if even a child could become more than troublesome.

Batman slumped him over his shoulders as he carried him out.

"It was really difficult finding this place. Some sort of dimensional alteration?"

"Hmph. You seem to have some intelligence, unlike that annoyance on your shoulders."

"Just a guess. I'll be heading out. Ah! I'm Batman and I see you've met Subaru. And you are?"

"...I am the librarian of these Forbidden Archives, I suppose. Beatrice."

"Well, until we see eachother again."

Batman kept Subaru safe over his shoulders as he closed the door behind him. Beatrice looked back at her book.

"I doubt we will."

* * *

Batman carried him back to his room and laid him back down his bed. Emilia was there, she came over after being spotted by Batman in the hallway. Emilia looked over Subaru with a worried expression.

"Geez, Beatrice should've been a little nicer to him."

"Well, it seems as though Subaru is almost attracted by the negative forces of this world. I'm just glad a meteor hasn't hit him yet."

"W-w-what are you saying? Don't say scary things like that Batman-san!"

"Relax. Even I don't think Subaru is that unlucky."

"Neither do I. I think?"

"You're about to hit a new level of hypocrisy there Emilia."

Emilia got to work healing him of his pilfered mana. Just then two new figures emerged from the doorway.

It was the pink haired maid from last night, and alongside her was another maid who looked exactly like her. The only difference was her hair color and eye color, both of which were bright blue.

And...her chest was more...voluptuous.

They both bowed and turned to Emilia.

"Emilia-sama. Are you quite alright, we thought we heard a commotion."

"Emilia-sama. Is anything the matter, do you need us to take care of anything?"

Emilia was busy healing Subaru, so she had to look over her shoulder.

"Oh! Ram, Rem. No everything is fine. Subaru here had a bad run-in with Beatrice is all."

The two maids bowed and turned their attention to Batman.

"Dear guest, do you require anything to indulge yourself with?"

"Dear guest, do you have any need for some entertainment?"

Batman could only put out his hand.

"No no. I'm fine. Also, you don't have to call me that. It makes me feel too entitled. Batman is just fine."

The maids looked at each other for a moment, before turning back and bowing again.

"Very well, Batman-sama."

"We understand, Batman-sama."

Batman sighed as he realized his request would be reached only halfway.

"Well, what are your names?"

"I am Rem, it is good to meet you."

"I am Ram, it is a pleasure to introduce myself."

With introductions out of the way Ram had a question for him.

"Batman-sama, I do not wish to seem rude, but are you sure need nothing?"

"Hmm?"

"I noticed you were up all night. Save for the few hours we took to get here, you have had no sleep."

Emilia was surprised to hear this.

"Batman-san! You shouldn't do that to yourself! A person needs sleep and after all you went through yesterday, you deserve some rest."

Emilia gave a worried expression as she said this.

Batman only shook his head.

"Relax guys, believe it or not, I've trained my body to only require two hours of sleep."

The three girls were stunned by his declaration. None more so than Emilia.

"Are you serious? You're not lying to me are you?"

"No, I rigorously trained my body to do so. So I'm fully rested."

"Aright...if you so. But if I see you fall asleep, I'll give an earful of a scolding."

"Uh...sure."

* * *

With the healing done, Batman and Emilia left Subaru with Rem and Ram.

"Well Batman-san, I think the person you've been meaning to meet will be here today."

"Should makes things go a little faster. Although…"

"Although?"

They stopped moving as Batman looked out one of the large windows. He gazed at the clouds in the sky as his mind tried to collect itself.

"I am worried about Subaru. I feel like I can't take my eyes off of him. Or the next time he'll just stumble into danger."

"Yeah, he seems to be a bit of a handful."

"True but…"

Batman closed his eyes. He saw images of how Subaru played around with Felt, how he fought Elsa with little fighting experience and how he defended Emilia from a deadly blow.

He smiled.

This boy reminded him of another from long ago. A boy, who he considered one of his first true allies.

"...Subaru is a good kid."

Emilia simply nodded at this.

"Yes. He really is."

* * *

Emilia left him to take care of some unfinished business as he headed outside. He looked at the courtyard and the countless rows of trees outside of the gates. He hopped over the gates as he decided to get some exercise.

Batman jumped from tree to tree while carrying two large rocks on his shoulders. He hopped around for awhile before he caught a glimpse of Subaru and Emilia in the gardens. He saw that they were doing some exercises together. They seemed to be having fun together.

He decided to let them be, for a few moments longer.

After returning from his light exercise, Batman found Subaru sitting in the grass with the little spirit Puck floating near him. He also noticed Emilia a little farther ahead with more 'spirits' floating around her.

"So what's going on there?"

"Puck says she has contracts with those lesser spirits. Pretty much it's a daily thing for them."

"Oh. They just require her attention for a while."

"Yeah, it seems lesser spirit conditions are easy to take care of, like a beginner class."

"Hm. And you Puck, you seem to be different than a Lesser Spirit."

Puck floated over between the both of them with a blushy smile.

"Yeah, I'm actually a Great Spirit. My conditions on Lia are a bit more strict than a lesser or minor spirit."

Subaru looked at Puck and sharpened his eyes. Batman noticed this as well.

"It's been on my mind since earlier...but Lia, that's a cute nickname!"

"Your Emilia-tan's even cuter though!"

"...you guys are such a handful."

Batman facepalmed a bit, as Emilia returned from her Spirit Talk. They discussed things that were not so important, such as Subaru's and Batman's favorite foods, Batman's training regiment and Subaru's own silly mannerisms.

Puck then asked Batman something.

He floated around Batman before landing on his shoulder.

"You also helped to protect my darling daughter. Subaru already got his reward from me, so how about you?"

"...nothing comes to mind."

"I can make you rich or even shower you with pleasantries beyond-."

"Alright, I'd like for you to teach me magic."

"Wait?! That's it?"

"Well you are a 'Great Spirit', so I would think this would not be too hard for you. It'd be beneficial to me to know how it works, or if I can use it at all."

Batman pointed a finger out.

"That's all I need."

Batman simply thought that any advantage would be a good one. Even if this great sorcerer could help find a way back home, there was no knowing how long he'd be here. He had no real use for his tech savvy knowledge in a world that still used drawn carriages.

And so with some reluctance the Dark Knight thought it was finally time to learn some magic.

"But let's not do it now, let's just relax for a moment."

"Alright! I'll help in that department in any way I can. Hehe."

Puck soon motioned to Emilia as he gave a bashful smile.

"Don't worry Lia, I checked their minds. They're good guys. They have no malicious or hostile intent to do harm to any of us. Subaru and Batman are still a little weird though."

"Ah! Puck. Saying those things in front of them is rather rude don't you think?"

Batman and Subaru only nodded at this.

"Emilia-tan, you shouldn't worry about it, you brought us here without knowing anything about us. So of course Puck would be a little cautious."

"Puck is only doing it with the best of intentions. We're not hurt...Subaru might be, but not me."

"Your witty dialogue is going to hurt me more Batman-san! Isn't this out of character?!"

The group had a good laugh about it. Just then the twin maids arrived, to inform them in near perfect unison.

"Emilia-sama. Roswaal-sama has returned."

The group started to head back to the mansion, with Ram and Rem not far behind.

Staring at them.

Something Batman could see clearly.

* * *

Now in the dining room, everyone began to take their seats. However…

"Myyyyyyyy, isn't this is a wondrous sight? Everyone is heeeeeeere, even Beatrice is here!"

A man came in with clown-like makeup and an odd purple suit waltzed into the dining room. He had long blue hair and different colored eyes. One yellow, the other blue.

He had a long smile on his face.

Batman raised himself from his chair in an extreme manner, as he stared at the man.

The maids were the first to notice this and turned sharply at Batman.

Batman breathed a sigh of relief when he took a longer look at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you slightly reminded me of someone I don't have good standings with. No...terrible standings with."

"Ahhhhh...no worries. Do not trouble yourself with that. Some people are just sooooooo amazed by my figure, that they lose themselves."

The tension eased as the clown turned to the person next to him.

"IIII am the lord of this manor, Roswaal L. Mathers. It is gooooood to finally meet both of you, Natsuki Subaru. Batman."

Everyone took their seats as they began to eat.

Subaru and Batman had learned a few things during the meal:

Beatrice was only ever nice to Puck, who she referred to as a brother.

Rem was basically the one taking care of nearly all of the tasks of the mansion.

Ram was haughty.

Roswaal was a Magrave, a sorcerer who was well versed in all six magics.

And that The Kingdom of Lugnica was in trouble, the entire royal family had all died of a mysterious disease, leaving them without any real leadership. However…

"...Emilia-tan…"

"Yes, um, I'm a royal candidate. It means I'm in the running to become the 42nd ruler of Kingdom of Lugnica...with backing from the Roswaal Estate."

Subaru's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe it. The girl he met was actually royalty. Losing his life three times, might not have been to pay for this encounter.

Roswaal then glanced at Batman.

"Youuuuuu don't seem at all surprised by this at all, doooooo you?"

"No worries, I've encountered royalty in my past before."

It was not a lie. Wonder Woman, Black Adam and even Aquaman were all royal rulers of their respective kingdoms.

The discussion turned to the pendant that Emilia had stolen by Felt. Roswaal explained to them, that the pendant was a symbol of one's qualification and they must have it in order to ascend to the throne. Subaru and Batman couldn't believe it.

"Emilia-tan! You lost your qualification that easily?"

"I-I didn't lose it! It was stolen!"

"That's almost the same thing!"

Subaru stood from his chair in utter shock, while Batman merely crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Wellllll, to lose such an important pendant such as this, who would trust a person like that, to rule a country? Hmmmmmm?"

Subaru realized the direness of the situation, but Batman was the first to speak it.

"So in other words, if word got out that Emilia lost her badge, her chances for the throne go from 1 to absolutely nothing in a matter of moments?"

"Yessss. That is exactly it."

Subaru stood from his chair as he looked to Emilia.

"As far as I can see it, we totally did a great job! Hehe, that makes me want to be rewarded even more."

"Of course Subaru, you and Batman, are people I am greatly indebted to. You saved my reputation and my life. That's why I want you two to ask me anything. I will give it my all, anything of equivalent value for what you two have done for me."

Batman and Subaru looked at each other.

They soon asked how Emilia ended up alone in the capital without a bodyguard. They learned that Ram was with her in the capital, but the busyness of the city got her separated.

Ram changed her hairstyle to Rem's.

Much to the annoyance of Subaru and Batman.

And almost in unison,

"Changing your hairstyle to your sisters won't save you, Ram."

Roswaal agreed that Ram had failed her task, and thus it was also his own. He was still wondering where Subaru was going with this.

"Simply put, to take your eyes off someone as important as Emilia was your mistake. And I'm a horrible opportunist. And it's my policy to milk something for all it's worth, especially when I find an opportunity to take advantage of."

Subaru gave a wicked smile as he sat in a oppressive manner.

Emilia and Batman were shocked.

Rem and Ram narrowed their eyes.

Puck and Beatrice were playing and were unconcerned.

"IIIIIII see, it would be best to ask the patron forrrrrrrr a reward, wouldn't it?

"Hehe, as expected of nobility, you guys understand everything very easily. With regards to my reward, me and Batman most likely want the same thing. And as a man you cannot refuse! A man does not go back on his word."

"Veeeeery well. I understand. I can't make any excuses. Soooooo what do you desire?"

"I have one desire."

Subaru stood up and turned his wicked smile into a soft one.

"Employ me at this mansion."

Everyone gave off a surprised look at Subaru. Although Beatrice was more disgusted than anything.

Batman also rose up, with a slight grin on his face.

"Roswaal L. Mathers, I would like to become a bodyguard for Emilia and Subaru. And to live here as part of my employment, however long that might be. To me, they are the only ones I can see fit for my services and so, that's my request from you."

Emilia stood up.

"You guys! Your requests are..!"

"Emilia-tan, are you that opposed to our requests?"

She lightly grabbed Subaru's collar as tears streamed from her face.

"YOU BOTH ARE ASKING FOR TOO LITTLE. Subaru what you asked from Puck, what you asked just now and for my name at the capital!"

She turned to look at Batman with tears forming ever harder.

"And Batman-san! All you asked for was an audience with Roswaal, and then to learn magic and to be employed here?! I don't understand."

She looked down as tears fell from her eyes.

"My gratitude for the both of you, you risked your lives to save me and beyond that."

Batman and Subaru looked at each other with concerned eyes. They never realized how indebted she must have felt towards them.

Subaru held her shoulders tenderly.

"Emilia, listen to me. What I wanted at those moments is what I truly wanted you know? Being in a strange land, I wanted to feel at ease so I asked for your name. I wanted to feel comfortable as well, so I asked Puck what I did. And now I have gained access to a continual means of living by working here."

"If continuous means of living was an issue, why didn't ask to be treated as a guest?"

"Ah crap! I didn't think that option was available! But a man doesn't go back on their word...so I'm employed I guess."

Subaru gave a joyous smile to Emilia who was also able to relax. She turned to Batman.

"Almost the same reason Emilia. I'm trying to see if Roswaal knows about a solution to my predicament and if not, if he knows someone who can. And of course, I'd rather not resort to homelessness if I can. Plus!"

He then pointed to Subaru.

"I have to keep an eye on this guy, so he doesn't let himself get hurt again."

"Couldn't you show some confidence in me at all?!"

Subaru roared at Batman as he simply crossed his arms.

In reality, Batman considered the fact that Roswaal may not be able to help at all. If that were the case, if the greatest magic user in this kingdom couldn't help, his chances were slim. So he in the end, he could find some solace in staying out of the wilderness and keeping the troublesome Subaru safe.

Also…

 **[Subaru. Protect him.]**

He needed to keep close to him, just in case.

Batman and Subaru looked over at the maids. Subaru gave almost a salute to them.

"Ram, Rem, I look forward to working with you both, as a manservant."

"Ram, Rem, please take good care of this young enigma."

"OI! OI! Stop giving me complicated nicknames!"

"Right right."

The Roswaal Mansion now had two new members as part of their party.

A young brash man named Natsuki Subaru, who would be a manservant.

A tall imposing figure called Batman, who would be a bodyguard.

"Oh right it should be arriving."

"Hmm? What's tha-?"

A loud booming sound could be heard over in the distance. Ram ran over to Roswaal and Rem ran to Emilia.

Batman simply walked over to the window and pointed outside.

"You don't mind if I park it near the courtyard right?"

A large black contraption slowly descended from the skies and landed safely on the grass.

Subaru ran over and saw it for himself.

"No way...NO WAY! The Batwing! It's the Batwing! This is incredible! This is amazing! This is unbelievable!"

The patrons all looked out the window as they saw the Batwing parked near the courtyard.

Rem was the first to ask Batman.

"What is it?"

"The Batwing."

"Bat...w..wing?"

"It's...a metia that I was given long ago. Very impressive right?"

The patrons looked on in astonishment at the sight. Subaru being the most ecstatic.

While everyone was enjoying the view, Rem glanced at the young man who was just hired, and furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of him.

 _Thus their lives of tragedy and death would begin here. From Zero._


	8. Chapter 8: The Three Lies

ARC Two: The Roswaal Mansion

Chapter Eight: The Three Lies

It had just been a few hours since Subaru and Batman became employees for the Roswaal manor. Batman was able to get a good view of the scenery from atop of the mansion. He noticed that in the far distance there seemed to be a small village.

Using his binocular eyes, he zoomed in to clarify that, indeed, it was a small village.

Though he was interested to investigate it, he instead wanted to check up on Subaru.

Walking through the halls, he noticed no one was around.

"Hmmmm...where is everyone?"

He looked around for awhile before he ran into Ram giving Subaru a tour of the mansion.

"Oh Subaru. Ram."

"Hey Batman-san. Whatcha you up to?"

"Got a little restless surveying the forest. Taking a tour are we?"

"Yeah, Ram was nice enough to do so."

Subaru glanced at Ram who gave an annoyed look.

"Humph. I am only doing this because Roswaal-sama has ordered me to do so, do not take my duties and spin them to your delusions, Barusu."

"Geez onee-sama, try not be so violent about this."

Batman sighed as he heard this exchange.

"Well, mind if I join along? It would be best if I knew the interior of the mansion as much as the exterior."

Ram gave a short glance before she turned back to face the hall.

"Do as you wish."

The tour continued, both Subaru and Batman were able to view most of the wings of the mansion. Batman made an offhand comment about his place of residence.

"My mansion was a little smaller than this place, very impressive."

Ram turned to face him with a dubious look.

"You had your own mansion?"

"Of course, how else do you think I can afford this suit and the metia outside?"

"Hmmm...I see. Is it now for a fact that you are penniless?"

Subaru quickly interjected.

"Oi! Ram, that's not something nice to say to-."

"Subaru it's alright."

Batman lightly tapped his shoulder. With Subaru calm, Batman placed his hands on his waist as he spoke again.

"Some things occurred and I'm in this situation. I have to take this job to survive and that's that. I hope to work well with everyone here."

"...I understand. Now let's get a move on."

The tour soon concluded outside of some of the servant quarters. Subaru and Batman were asked to pick their quarters. Batman chose one that was four doors across from Subaru's choice.

However as soon as Subaru opened his door,

"Fuwaaah, you're so wonderful, nii-chan! Your fur is the best in the-!"

Beatrice was playing with Puck in her library. Batman and Subaru had witnessed it.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing. That feeling turns all of us into blithering idiots…"

"Cut short your idiotic statement and get out, I suppose!"

"Gyaha!"

Beatrice unleashed some invisible force towards the doorway. While Batman simply moved aside, Subaru took a full hit and flew hard into the corridor wall.

Batman and Ram looked at the fallen child and simply shrugged their shoulders.

Later, Batman and Subaru learned that Beatrice used an ability that teleported the Forbidden Archives around. The only way to find it, was to open as many doors as possible before finding it.

But for some reason, Subaru was able to find it almost every time. Even Ram was curious about it. Batman shrugged it off as some sort of dumb luck, though Subaru didn't like it being described as that.

Later, Subaru was taken to Rem for his outfit fitting. He went to go see how things were going, hopefully Subaru wasn't doing anything too-

"None of your business. What is wrong with my being the same as Nee-Sama?"

He heard Rem's voice, sharp and forceful coming from the outfit room.

Rem walked out, only to notice Batman standing in the hallway.

"Batman-san."

"Rem, is everything alright?"

"...yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Nee-sama."

Subaru came out of the room not far along. Batman crossing his arms at him.

"She really was harsh to you."

"Yeah, I know she loves her sister. But this is a little much."

A bit later, the two were able to learn about how time was measured:

Solartime, or in that case, A.M., was measured from six hour intervals of Wind Time, and then Fire Time.

Lunartime, or P.M., was measured from six hour intervals of Water Time to Earth time.

Though Batman quickly caught on, Subaru of course didn't.

Batman watched over Subaru trying to cut potatoes with the sister in the kitchen. Only to fail miserably.

He constantly cut his fingers on the knife he was using. With there being no such thing as a peeler in this world, they had to do this old fashioned.

He was impressed with Ram's cutting skills, while noticing Rem. Every few seconds, she gave a glance at Subaru. It was something he tried putting off as simply supervising a new employee.

But.

The way her eyes were fixated on him, was something Batman did not feel comfortable with. They were eyes with light shades of hostility.

In an effort to quell this, Batman did the only thing he could.

He glanced back. Almost as if giving her a warning.

Rem immediately saw this and turned back to her work.

However, Ram also noticed this.

"Batman-san. Is there anything you need from Rem?"

"No. Nothing at all."

The cutting went on, but soon Subaru became frustrated with his progress. He became more frustrated when Rem praised her sister for her own work. He turned to Rem.

"Can't I get some sort of comment for the work I'm doing?!"

"I feel sorry for the farmer who grew those vegetables."

"Stop, you're wounding me more than the cuts!"

Batman let out a small chuckle, which surprised Rem and Ram. Neither of them had ever heard him chuckle, it was rare, like seeing a shooting star.

Subaru than acted accordingly.

"Just you wait you guys! With my beloved blade Shooting Star I will put you all in your place!"

But before he was able to cut, Subaru noticed Rem was staring at him.

"..Yes? If you stare at me like that I'm gonna start blushing."

Rem was taken aback at his comment and seem to try and counter, but Ram interupted.

"She was staring at how pathetic you hair looks Barusu. It gets a failing grade for being a servant, right Rem?"

"...Ah, yes, I suppose so. It does seem a bit lacking."

Subaru scratched his head at this.

"Well, I guess I should trim it."

"Well, Barusu. How about letting Rem here trim it for you? She can help make it presentable. She does my hair a well, as well as helps dress me in the morning."

"I don't know if I feel comfortable letting a girl touch my hair. It'll completely throw me off balance."

Ram then turned to Rem.

"How about it Rem? Mind giving Barusu's hair a little trim?"

"Nee-sama..?

"...You were looking at Barusu because of his hair, yes?"

"...Yes that is correct. It bothered me slightly, very slightly, just a little."

Subaru just nodded at the idea his very hair was bothersome, losing more confidence.

To add insult to injury, Shooting Star slipped from the potato and sliced into Subaru's finger.

All four people sounded off as one.

"-AH."

Subaru yelled out in pain, as Batman placed a hand on his mouth, trying to hold something back.

But…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The three turned around in utter shock at the sight of Batman, laughing at Subaru's misfortune.

Later in the night, Ram and Roswaal were having a conversation in his private study. They conversed about Subaru and the possibility of him being a spy or detriment against them. Then, the focus shifted to Batman.

"Weeeell Ram? How does he seem?"  
"Unlike Barusu, he seems to be the most mysterious one. Not once, have I or Rem seen him take off that costume he wears. He also seems quite...intimidating."

"Hmmmmmm, what do you mean."

"As I said Roswaal-sama, there is an air to him. A feeling that is almost unseen. Whenever he looks into my eyes, it almost seems like he is threatening me."

"And whaaaat is he threatening you for?"

"...For Barusu."

The two seemed to agree that Subaru was protected by Batman. Anything coming close to Subaru or Emilia for that matter, would be swiftly dealt with.

"He's similar to how we are to you Roswaal-sama."  
"Hmmmm. Well, he did saaaaaay that he would be Subaru-kun and Emilia-sama's bodyguard. Sooooo we can safely assume he is only doing his job well."

Roswaal grasped Ram tightly, she closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Buuuuut, no matter who it is, I will not let them stand in my way."

Unbeknownst to them, a small microphone hidden on the doorframe of the room was listening in on their conversation.

Batman was listening, while looking out at Subaru and Emilia standing in the garden surrounded by lesser spirits. The moon illuminating the both of them.

Four days passed without incident.

Though Batman tried to get Roswaal to help him with his "parallel world" situation, he was always too busy and had to make due with waiting a little longer.

Batman and Subaru took lessons from Ram about this world's alphabet. Though Subaru was still stuck in the beginner's course, reading children's stories.

Batman learned the entire language in two days.

"Barusu should really take example from Batman. You really are a useless one are you not?"

Day by day went by smoothly. Subaru continuously learned how to be a better manservant and Batman took steps to know his surroundings better. He even tagged along with Subaru to the small village that was overlooked by the mansion.

Irlham Village was a place filled with 300 people and was quite tranquil. The children seemed to like Subaru and were at first scared, but later curious of Batman.

Eventually, Batman was able to acquire a suit for leisure.

A black suit with a yellow tie, was made for him.

When he finally took off his mask, everyone was mesmerized by him.

He had black slicked back hair, dark blue eyes and handsome facial features.

But he also had small scars on his jaw and on his eye areas.

A face of a warrior.

That night, Subaru was almost dancing down the halls when he noticed Batman in his casual clothes.

"Ah Bru-I mean Batman-san."

"It's alright Subaru. I'd like more time to tell everyone else my real name, but when we're alone you can use it."

"Well...um..Bruce-san. Getting ready to read a bit more?"

"Yes, I borrowed some books from Beatrice about Magic and Lugnica's history. It helps to keep my mind exercised as well as my body."

"Geez, I'd like to be as productive as you Bruce-san."

Subaru was giving a bright smile to Bruce. He picked up on this.

"You seem to be really happy."

"Heck yeah I am! I asked Emilia-tan...for a...date. And she said yes! She said YES! I am so excited I don't even think I can sleep at all!"

"Well, good for you. I suggest you get some sleep, don't want to look worse on your date than you already do."

"Well duh-HEY!"

Bruce chuckled a bit and gave a huge pat on the back.

"Well goodnight Subaru."

"Okay…'night!"

"Hey, Subaru."

"Yeah..?"

"...Good luck tomorrow."

"Hehe, you bet!"

Subaru strolled away as Bruce headed to his room to begin his nightly patrol outside.

And so the night ended.

Bruce had woken up from a two hour sleep early in the morning. He put on his Batman suit and headed down the hall. He went to check the kitchen on the servants.

"REM! REM! COME HERE QUICK!"

Batman heard Ram's voice scream from across the hall. He ran down to the origin of the scream.

He saw it came from Subaru's room.

"Ram?! What's wrong?!"

When he entered he saw the two maids looking at the bed. They were standing in a way that blocked the view from him.

He approached and looked over their shoulders.

He saw Natsuki Subaru asleep with a smile on his face.

A silence filled the air.

Batman could only stare in disbelief at the sight.

 **"** **...He's dead…?"**

A few minutes later, the entirety of the manor was in Subaru's room.

Ram and Rem stood next to Roswaal, who was sitting on a chair overlooking the bed.

Beatrice stood next to the bed leaning a wall adjacent to it.

Puck was floating next to the bed.

Batman was near the doorway.

Emilia was kneeling next to the bed, her head and arms on the sheets, crying.

"Lia, please calm down. I know it's sad, but sometimes people die."

"But why him? He was good boy! He was nice, he risked his life for me. He treated me fairly even though I'm a half-elf. And this was the reward given to him? An early death?!"

"Lia.."

"No. He said he wanted spend the day with me today. I was looking forward to it...He looked so excited and happy, to hang out with me. Me! A silver haired half elf! So why…?"

Emilia sobbed loudly at the loss of her new friend.

Puck was trying his best to comfort her.

Beatrice looked at the situation with emotionless eyes.

Ram and Rem had their eyes closed the entire time.

Roswaal had a slight sad look on his face.

But a whisper, a cold soft one was heard.

"...How did this happen?"

Batman looked around at everyone in the room.

"How did this happen?"

Roswaal took a small breath.

"It seems that this was the work of a curse. A dastardly form of spell that steals vitality and mana once activated. Subaru-kun was fortunate enough that he was asleep when it happened."

Roswaal gave a glance at Subaru. His body covered in a clean white sheet.

Batman looked at Emilia who was still crying. His own white eyes, making a slight sad shape at the sight of it.

But they returned to normal.

"I have three questions for everyone here."

Everyone turned to look at him, including a a still crying Emilia.

Batman surveyed the room to see if he got everyone's attention.

"One. Did anyone know about the curse beforehand?"

Everyone went silent. Everyone simply shook their heads.

"I'm soooory. But I'm not so good with detecting these kind of things."

"Rem is not skilled in detecting curses."

"Me nor my sister are able to detect curses."

"Lia and I aren't able to do that either."

"Hmph. Trying to grasp at straws to blame someone. I would think someone as intelligent would try gathering evidence, I suppose."

Batman then furrowed his eyes a bit.

"Two. Would anyone here or outside of the mansion be after Subaru's life?"

Everyone shook their heads again.

"It's possible sooooomeone from his past would have a grudge against him?"

"...Rem had no such intentions."

"I had no such ill will towards Barusu."

"Lia and I would never to do something like that to Subaru!"

"Betty was annoyed by him, but I would never go as far as to wish death upon him, I suppose."

Batman closed his eyes, he crossed his arms and then opened his eyes again.

"Three. Are you saddened by his death?"

A silence fell in the air. The air became heavy. Roswaal then raised his hand, with a sad look on his face.

"IIIII can say with a clear heart and mind that I came toooooo like the boy over these past few days. And that IIIIII am deeply saddened by his cruel demise."

"Rem is saddened as well, Subaru-kun did not deserve this."

"I agree with my sister. This was very unfortunate."

"Well me and Li-!"

Before Puck could finish, Emilia stood straight up and stomped her way to Batman with furious eyes.

"How can you ask these kind of questions?! Everyone is saddened by his this! A good friend is gone. He didn't deserve this, of course he didn't, but for you to be so callous like this! Why?! Why are you asking these questions?!"

Emilia stared up at Batman with a sad yet angered look on her face.

Batman only looked down at her, then turned to Beatrice.

"And you?"

"...It is tragic, I suppose."

Batman turned to Subaru's corpse. He then moved around Emilia to walk to the bed.

He stood there while giving a slightly pained expression.

He calmed his face as tenderly retrieved the wrapped up body. Emilia wiping her tears got closer to him.

"...Batman-san?"

Batman looked around the room and then to the window.

"Effective immediately, I am leaving this mansion."

Almost everyone gasped at this.

"I'll take Natsuki Subaru's body and give it a proper burial in the nearby village. After that, I'll head west from here to Katagari."

He gave a stern look to everyone in view.

"And I'm never coming back."

Roswaal stood from his chair and gave a look to Batman with his yellow eye.

"Wellllll Batman, I cannot believe you would be so childish about this. I understand youuuuuuu are upset by Subaru-kun's death...but is this really-?"

"Any and all expenses I have attributed by staying here, deduct them from whatever it was you were going to pay me and keep the rest."

"-!"

"It's been an honor, all of you."

Batman then began walking away from the wide eyed Roswaal.

He reached the door when he felt someone grab his cloak.

He turned to see Emilia, with tears once again fallig from her face.

"...Why?"

Batman then turned back around to face everyone.

"Because in every one of my questions, somebody lied to me."

Emilia's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

She was clearly lost for words, she even began to shake. One word, a word she hated, was right there in what he just said.

 **LIED.**

"First, I asked if anyone knew about the curse being in Subaru...one of you lied to my face."

Batman looked down at the body he was carrying with an agered look.

"And you know who you are."

"Secondly, I asked if anyone had malicious intent here against Subaru. Again...someone here lied."

He then looked back at Emilia, her eyes still flooded with tears.

"And finally, I asked if any of you were saddened by his death."

Batman made an enraged look, one no outside of Emilia or Subaru had seen before.

 **"** **Except for Emilia. EVERYONE HERE LIED TO ME."**

Batman turned back around to head out from the door, but before he left,

"Goodbye Emilia...and I'm sorry."

Emilia let go of his cape, but asked in a quiet voice something…

"...Who knew?"

"-."

"...Tell me."

"...Ask Puck. He knows who it was."

Batman walked out of the room with the corpse of his young friend.

The room was quiet. Dreadfully quiet. No one moved or made a sound.

It was just then, a voice was heard.

"Puck."

"Lia…?"

"Who was it?"

"Lia, listen, he's just upset. He didn't know-!"

"Don't lie to me! Please Dad! Tell me right now! Who knew?!"

"Lia! Listen to me! It's not-!"

"That's enough don't you think nii-chan?"

Emilia and Puck turned to face the voice.

It was…

"I felt the curse in him last night, I suppose. I ignored it, so here we are. Are you satisfied?"

Beatrice looked at the two with a cold emotionless stare.

"Betty?"

"I'm sorry nii-chan, but I could not stand her speaking to you in such a morose manner. She would have found out eventually, I suppose. So, will this do?"

Emilia marched over to Beatrice with a pained expression.

"H-How could you? He had fun with you and everything!"

"Those things do not amuse Betty. And I did not know the boy well enough to care, I suppose."

Emilia furrowed her eyes at the response. Then, she remembered the other two…

"PUCK."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me who it was?"  
"I'm sorry?"

"Who here wished ill-will toward Subaru?"

Once again the room became quiet.

"Emilia-sama. It was I who felt this way."

Ram stepped forward with an emotionless stare.

Ram continued.

"I felt that he was a nuisance and eyesore for Roswaal-sama to have around. So I felt he was not needed anymore."

Before Emilia could scream something.

"Liar."

"-!"

Ram looked above her to see Puck floating above her.

"I made a mistake trying to lie to my daughter. I will make sure to NEVER do it again. And thus, I will not allow others to lie to her as well."

His tail aimed down, pointing towards the true culprit. Rem.

Emilia began to change her face to a sad one, filled with utter devastation.

"Why Rem?"

"...Emilia-sama…"

"How could you think like that to him?"

"I…."

"Answer me please!"

"...I didn't trust him."

"...why..?"

"Forgive Rem for saying this, but Emilia-sama is too trusting of people. He was a person Rem could tell was nothing but trouble."

"-."

"It's actually fortunate he died, he would have done something to us eventu-!"

Ram stood in front of her.

"Rem! That's enough!"

"...Nee-sama?"

The others then noticed Emilia began slowly walking out the door.

"Emilia-sama?"

"Emilia-sama!"

Emilia turned back to them,

"And not a single one of you cared that Subaru died?"

Nothing but silence.

Emilia walked out the door and down the hall, with Puck not far behind.

As everyone chased after her. Puck stood in their way.

"I have seen inside my daughter's heart. Her heart is in pieces and her mind is made up. She is leaving this mansion and none of you will stop her."

Roswaal tried to plead with Puck. The spirit's eyes glowing eerily bright.

"Come on nooooow. Can't we sort this out-?"

"I knew it was a mistake coming here. I should have known something like this would have happened. If any of you attempt to follow us, I will freeze you alive."

Puck floated away and caught up with Emilia.

Rem and Ram could only stare in utter shock.

Roswaal raised his hand reaching out to Emilia with a pained expression.

Beatrice turned away with a regretful look in her eyes as she opened a door and disappeared back into her Forbidden Archive.

"I'm sorry Nii-Chan. Betty was such a fool."

As Emilia exited the mansion she saw Batman was returning and preparing to leave in his Batwing.

"Batman-san."

"Emilia?"

She walked over to him, with a downcast look.

"How did it go?"

"...The village was uncooperative. I'll bury him once I get to Katagari. Apparently, last night some creatures called Ma-Beasts attacked the village."

"...but the barrier."

"They said the barrier was broken, thus these monsters attacked and destroyed half the village."

"That's terrible...we should go-!"

"No, the moment they saw me, they screamed that they didn't want someone like me around."

"...huh?"

"They called me a "Roswaal Dog".

"So...they blame Roswaal."

"And if they see you...it'll only make matters worse."

Emilia couldn't help but feel useless. Unable to save Subaru, unable to see the liars in the mansion for who they really were and now the village was gone.

And so…

"Batman-san!"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me and Puck with you?"

Puck interjected.

"Lia are you sure about this?"  
"Yes. I-I may have you with me. But I'd like to have another companion to travel with."

Batman walked over to Emilia.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"I have Elior Forest, but I don't know if I want to go back there just yet…but there are things I need also accomplished...and I'd also like to see if you could help."

"...Alright, hop on."

"...Thank you."

As she was helped on she was amazed at the amazing lights and buttons around her.

But…

"Where is Subaru?"

"He's in the bottom part of the jet. The compartment hold. I'd...like to bury him as soon as possible."

"...yeah."

The Batwing took off. It ascended above the clouds as it continued moving westward.

"Anywhere you'd like to stop by first?"

"No. I just…"

"I understand."

Emilia and Puck looked out the windows with gloomy eyes. Emilia whispered quietly...

"I'm sorry.."

Batman looked dead ahead while driving, whispering.

"Me too."

The Batwing trailed forward disappearing from view, leaving the Roswaal Mansion behind.

 _And so, the First Loop at the Roswaal Mansion came to an end._


	9. Chapter 9: Rem

ARC TWO: The Roswaal Mansion

Chapter Nine: Rem

It was once again the first morning at the mansion. Subaru had realized that at some point during his sleep, he had died. Through his power of Return by Death, he was sent to his new checkpoint.

He had figured out that he was back only a few moments after his first run-in with Beatrice in the Forbidden Archives. He decided that he needed to figure out how or what occurred to him in his sleep to cause this strife.

* * *

Afterwards, he headed outside to the main garden to spot Emilia.

"Subaru!"

He walked over to her as she had a slightly worried look, which slowly relaxed.

"Don't worry me like that. Ram and Rem were really worked up, running all over the mansion looking for you. They said you ran off right after you woke up."

"Sorry about that. I've been stressed since yesterday so I went to go see Beatrice."

"Really? I head she picked on you before I woke-."

Emilia noticed Subaru was looking deeply at her.

"What's wrong? Is something on my face?"  
"Yeah, there are cute eyes, nose and mouth all over-I mean, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yes, I'm alright. You and Batman-san tried your hardest to protect me. "

Just then, Subaru noticed a shadow over Emilia's face; he looked up to see Batman gliding down towards them.

He landed on the ground and proceeded to them.

"Subaru. Are you quite all right? You had everyone a bit on edge after you ran off."

"Yeah. Other than the blood loss, mana drain, and the shock from I woke up this morning and my body is a bit sore, but I'm all good!"

"…What you described is the exact opposite of good."

"No no you guys! Look see?! Fine!"

Subaru did several macho man poses to prove his health. Batman gave a breath of annoyance.

"Right, right. You're fine. Now then…what's our move now Subaru?"

"…Well, let's wait for Emilia-tan to finish her morning duties and then head inside to get things rolling."

Emilia and Batman glanced at each other for a second after hearing something they didn't recognize.

"Eh-where did this 'tan' come from?"

"You have a way with words don't you, Subaru?"

That was when Subaru turned to Batman and pointed at him.

"Don't fret sir! I have a nickname for you too…how about BAT-SAN?!"

"NO."

Emilia laughed at this exchange and soon the three returned to the mansion.

* * *

Subaru tried to do everything the same as the previous loop, but things did not work out at all. Things went off course from last time. Training went differently than he remembered and he wasn't able to speak as much to Emilia as before.

And then there was the second day.

On a day where he was clearly tired from work, he slumped out of bed and in a state of confusion and exhaustion; he put on a maid outfit.

It was conservative compared to the twins; it belonged to a previous employee named Frederica.

Everyone had witnessed Subaru in the outfit and had different opinions of it.

Ram and Rem thought it was one of the most hilarious things they had ever witnessed.

Roswaal thought it was an amusing sight to see, chuckling throughout the morning.

Emilia was concerned, like a mother would be for a child.

Puck thought he looked good in it.

The sight mortified Beatrice; she ended up calling him a pervert.

And Batman….

"Hey Ram, Rem? I was wondering if we could check up on-."

Batman glanced at the boy in front of him for only two seconds. He then made a quick 180-degree turn around and simply walked away.

"Batman-san? Batman?! The quiet treatment hurts even worse!"

* * *

Later, Subaru was taking a bath in a rather large bathtub. Previously in the day Batman told Subaru that he read up on magic stones.

He concluded that certain areas such as the bathtub, the cold food storage and even the fires they used to cook, were probably utilizing various different kinds of stones.

Subaru was once again impressed by Batman's intelligence.

"Well, hello. Maaay I join you?

Eventually, Rosawaal joined him in the bathtub as they conversed about his cosmetics.

"Saaaaay, Subaru-kun? I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Though my cosmetics are aaaa hobby of mine. Batman-san seemed quite shocked by the siiiight of me. Do you know why?"

"…He has an enemy who wears make-up like that."

"Oh? Really? Doooooo you know anything else about that?"

"Personally, not much. Except, he calls himself The Joker and is a straight up psycho. Makes people breath in toxins that makes them laugh to death."

"Goodness. That truuuuuly is vile."

Just then they heard the noise of footsteps heading their direction.

"Well, I guess I won't be bathing alone today."

The two saw Batman, outside of his costume, with only a towel around his waist.

While, Subaru was slightly athletic and Roswaal was slender built, Batman was the definition of muscular.

He had muscles on top of muscles and looked as though there was only the slightest bit of fat in his body.

However…

"What?"

What both of them noticed more were the various scars all over his body. Cuts, burns and even healed up markings littered much of his body.

But the scar they definitely noticed was a fresher scar on his chest, above where his heart would be.

Batman joined them in the bathtub as they spoke pleasantries, until he brought up the topic of magic.

"Roswaal, I read that that in order to use magic, one has to utilize their gate."

"Yeeesss, the gate is necessary to conduct magic. It funnels the mana from the air and yourself. Thus, that is the easy way to put it."

"And the four basic elements are Fire, Earth, Water and Wind. Is that correct?"

"Yes, those are the four baaaaasic ones."

Subaru then interjected.

"Hey Roswaal, can you see what magic we can use?"

"Why certainly. A naaaaturally accomplished magic user such as myself caaaaan easily find out."

"Alright here we go!"

Roswaal placed his hands both of their foreheads as he gave a halfhearted look of concentration.

"Well, if you shall excuse me. Myon myon myon myon…"

"Whoa! A magical sound! Totally fantasy immersion!"

Batman only seemed bewildered by the sounds he was making, then Roswaal finished.

"Yeees, I see."

"Alright Roz-chi tell me! Is it fire that burns like my manly soul? Or Water for when I'm calm and composed, the coolest guy in the room? Or maybe Wind because of my refreshing nature, like a cool breeze blowing through the tall grass? No! It has to be Earth for me being such a laid-back, big brother-type of nice guy right?"

"Hmmmm. Yes it's Yin."

" **NONE OF THE ABOVE?** "

"Yes…and Batman-san. You are Yang."

Batman seemed just as confused by this as Subaru.

"There are two extra classes?"

"Yeeesss, Yin and Yang are two other classes available. But mooooost never acquires them, as they are exceedingly rare. "

"…I see."

Batman realized he never read up about them possibly because of that rarity. Not many people would write about something that is never seen much.

Subaru interrupted his thoughts.

"So if it's rare, is it like a super-special power that comes only once in five thousand years?"

"Wellll, Yin is famous for having spells that obstruct vision, slow movement down and sever sound from aaaaaan opponent. Things like that."

"I'm a Debuffer?!"

Subaru was disappointed by the idea of him being a class that only weakens the enemies, instead of destroying them.

Roswaal turned his attention to Batman.

"And foooor you. Your class is famous for enhancing one's strength, firing beams of light and increasing speeeeed."

"Hmmmm…"

Subaru rose from the bathtub waters.

"What the heck?! So instead of making people weaker, he can make himself stronger instead? He's already strong! Oh man, this sucks! "

Subaru placed his hands on his head in sheer defeat.

"How can things get any worse?"

"Ahhhhhh, Subaru-kun, unlike Batman-san, your gate is very weak and thus you have nooooo talent for magic. If I max out at a level 10 and Batman-san is a 5 to 6. You're a 3."

"I don't want to hear that! AHHH! This place is forsaken by God and Buddha!"

Subaru jumped back into the water sulking, as the two grimaced at the sight.

"So Roswaal, is there anyone that can train us in these fields?"

"Let's seeeee. In your case no, we may just have tooooo let you learn on your own pace. I'm sure Beatrice haaaaas some books on the subject somewhere."

"Right, and in Subaru's case?"

"Ahhhhh yes, the only person I know actually lives here."

Subaru arose from the waters, with an excited look on his face.

"I-Is it Emilia-tan?!"

"Nope. It's Beatrice."

"…THIS SUCKS!"

His shout, echoed throughout the halls of the mansion that evening.

* * *

Subaru did almost everything exactly the same as the previous loop. He had study sessions with Ram, took a trip with Batman and Rem to Irlham Village and even making a promise with Emilia to go on a date with her the following day.

But he made sure to do two things differently.

First, he made sure he would stay up all night to ensure he was not killed in his sleep by whatever unseen force had attacked him in the previous loop.

Secondly, he asked Puck and Batman to better guard Emilia.

"Well, I can read your emotions, so I can tell you're genuine about this."

"Subaru is there a reason you want us to do this?"

Subaru crossed his arms and gave a sharp look at Batman.

"It's just a feeling I have."

"Well, alright. It's never a bad thing to be on guard."

Puck floated away as the conversation ended. Batman began to walk away as well, but turned one last time.

"Subaru, I'll keep watch outside of the mansion. I'll make sure nothing gets in or out."

"Thanks Bruce-san. This'll help put me at ease."

"Alright, try not to be too stressed about this. You don't want to look worse than you already do for your date tomorrow."

"Yes sir- HUH?! DÉJÀ VU?!"

"Take care Subaru."

"…yeah."

Subaru and Batman prepared themselves for the fated night.

Subaru was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed. It was four hours till the morning and Subaru made sure to not even remotely fall asleep.

He rubbed his eyelids as he did his best to stay awake.

"Come on Natsuki Subaru. Gotta keep yourself-."

Then, it happened.

"HUH?"

The room began to warp around him; a chill ran through his body and his heart rate began to increase rapidly.

"This is bad; don't tell me…"

Subaru tried to get up, but he immediately feel to his knees.

He tried to call for help, but his raspy voice caught in his throat.

" **BLEGH!** "

Subaru threw up everything he had in his stomach as he crawled on the floor.

"If my condition is this bad; what about…the others?"

Subaru did his best to make it out of his room. He leaned his body on the walls as he did everything he could to make it to someone, anyone, to help him.

Every step he took, felt like a piece of his very soul escaped from his body.

His nerves were on fire, he continuously threw up nothing but bile and lost control of his bowel, spilling urine all over himself.

"Emilia-."

But he pressed on. He did everything in his power to make it to the person he felt he had to protect.

"I have to get to Emilia."  
Subaru lost his balance and his shoulder slid off the wall as he began to fall.

The next moment, an impact made Subaru fly back.

His body flopping on the floor, Subaru suddenly came to a stop.

"What on Earth-?"

As his consciousness returned, he saw it.

Everything left of his shoulder had been torn off.

His left arm was only a few feet away from him.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Subaru let out a vicious scream as his brain finally registered the pain.

He clutched onto his shoulder and wriggled on the ground, like a fish forced out of the waters.

Batman, who was outside, heard the initial impact a few seconds ago and rushed back into the mansion.

Then he heard Subaru screaming.

Batman made a mad dash to the origin point of the scream. He hoped he would make it in time. Just this once…

Subaru at this point couldn't even think properly.

I wanna die. I want to die. I have to die. Please. Let me die. I don't know anything. I'll die soon. Don't care about anything. Just let me die.

Then-

"The sound of chains…?"

These were Subaru's last thoughts before his skull was smashed. Leaving only half his head intact.

* * *

Batman made it to the hallway. He looked down at the grisly sight.

His new friend, Natsuki Subaru, was dead.

He could only clench a fist as he looked at the boy. The boys right eye filled with fear and leftover tears.

"What was that noise?"

Batman heard Emilia making her way to the very same area behind him.

"NO EMILIA!"

He tried to block her view, but it was too late.

Emilia fell to her knees, he hand over her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

"No…Subaru."

It was then, Batman looked down the hallway, his eyes furrowed to their angriest it had been.

"What have you done?"

He then slowly walked over to her, passing by the corpse just to get closer to the culprit. The murderer. The scum, one who had a face devoid of any emotions.

She did this.

 **"Why did you do this…REM?!"**

* * *

Rem had seen this boy standing in the hall, leaning on the wall.

Deep emotions were in her mind, ones that could not be silenced.

She felt nervous around him, she was jealous of his times with her sister.

She could smell his scent. A scent she had never forgotten.

She knew what he was.

He was a threat.

So at that point, seeing him in such a weakened state. With no one around to intervene.

She used her Morningstar to kill him.

But now…

* * *

 **"ANSWER ME! REM!"**

Batman was stomping his way to Rem.

She had never shown fear before. The only people she had ever feared were her sister, Roswaal and **THEM**.

But now, this man before her, made her feel fear.

His unnatural eyes looked almost demonic before her.

This "Batman" was also an intruder. One who did not belong in her home.

No he didn't.

He was a threat, to herself and the others as well.

And now he was coming at her in threatening manner.

Thus, Rem decided to defend herself.

Rem launched the spiked ball at him, making sure not to hit Emilia. He effortlessly dodged it, ducking under it and storming towards her.

Rem pulled the Morning Star back towards her attempting to smash the pest before her.

Batman saw this and turned his body as he ran up the sides of the wall. Rem spun her body in an attempt to knock Batman off the wall. But he jumped towards her, slipping through her defenses.

Batman then unleashed a vicious uppercut on her abdomen.

Rem coughed loudly, blood spurting out of her mouth.

She attempted to karate chop him, but Batman used a textbook arm-bar throw to toss her into the wall.

He pulled out a small object from his belt, and rushed to Rem.

Rem pulled herself back up again and raised a palm to Batman.

"HUMA!"

Ice spears then formed around her and fired in unison towards him.

Batman quickly leapt to the left, away from the projectiles.

He then quickly launched a devastating punch to Rem's face.

The punch sent her petite body flying towards the ground. Just then Batman used the small Gun to quickly layer Rem's back with some type of foam.

Rem fired more ice spears at him, but he once again jumped out of the way.

Rem retrieved her weapon and once again, attempted to crush him. He simply flipped around, dodging every single hit she threw at him.

Batman then rushed her and chopped her in the neck. Rem tried to kick him away, but using the momentum he spun her body around.

He then grabbed her hair and shoulders and viciously tossed her out the window.

Rem landed awkwardly on the ground.

"HK!"

Glass shards covered her sides, blood leaking from them.

Rem furrowed her eyes, looking up at Batman who merely stood there, glaring at her, with not a single wound.

Rem jumped into the air and attempted to get back at her enemy.

She raised the Morningstar into the air. Chains surrounding her.

"Die you filth!"

Batman anticipated this. He pulled the small gun out and pressed a button on the side.

The foam on Rem's back ignited and released a vicious explosion. Rem's body flew towards Batman, letting out a single scream of pain.

Batman jumped into the air and spun his body.

He let out a vicious spinning kick on Rem.

Her body flew into the wall, bouncing off and colliding with the next window.

It didn't break, but it caused a crater to form on it.

Rem, pulled herself out. Letting out a vicious roar towards her opponent.

Then as Rem charged at him, an ice wall formed between them.

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

Batman turned around to see who caused it.

It was Emilia.

Standing there, blood on her nightgown, looking at him with downcast eyes filled with tears.

"That's enough."

* * *

Later, the entirety of the Roswaal Mansion, save for Puck and Beatrice, had met in Rosawaal's Private Room.

The tension was high. Rem was slowly healing herself sitting across from Batman and Emilia.

Her eyes displayed anger, just as much as her sister's were.

"If you think you'll get away with doing this to Rem…you are mistaken."

Ram was staring daggers at Batman. She had a look as though she would attack him at any moment.

Roswaal sat down on his chair and began to speak.

"Rem, would you please tell us what happened?"

Roswaal's usual calm demeanor had almost disappeared, his eyes were narrow as they looked at Rem.

"…Very Well."

Rem stopped her healing and turned to look at the two of them.

"My actions were nothing more than a preventive defense against degeneration of the situation. By the time I had found him, Subaru-kun was already beyond help. He would have desired to be put down immediately."

Emilia furrowed her eyes at this.

"And, so... that's what that, terrible end was, is what you're saying Rem? Subaru is my benefactor, and there were going to be so many things to talk about...and you..."

Batman looked over at Rem.

"So you're saying it was an act of mercy?"

Rem looked at Batman with a look of malice.

"Yes. This is what Rem has been telling you."  
"…are you insane?"

"What...?"

 **"You called that an act of mercy?! YOU BEAT HIM TO DEATH WITH YOUR FLAIL! HE WAS SCARED AND NEEDED HELP! AND THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT?!"**

Batman was clutching a fist so tightly, blood could be seen dripping from it.

Ram motioned herself to Batman.

"Quiet you! Barusu was already under the curse's effects by then! There was no way to save hi-."

"So brutally killing was your answer?!"

"…!"

"Don't patronize me Ram."

Emilia soon joined in.

"The facts are the facts…. Subaru's body, his torso and head were in awful condition. If you were just meaning to give him an execution, there had to have been a gentler way. So then, why?"

Rem looked at her with an expression that bordered on confusion.

"That, would be…"

Batman stared at her before closing his eyes. And he spoke.

"Your aim was off, or it was because you hesitated…maybe even didn't recognize him in the dark…those were the answers we wanted to hear."

"Rem is-!"

Rem was stuck for words.

Emilia stood up and began walking to the door. Batman moved to the side to let her through. Roswaal noticed this.

"Emilia-sama, where are you goooooing?"

"…I'm leaving."

* * *

The three sitting down nearly leapt out of their chairs. Rem in particular had a panicked look on her face.

"It was only for a short while, but thank you for having me. I know I'm incapable of participating in the Royal Selection without your backing. But…I can't trust you anymore."

"Even if you should not trust us, doooo you not believe a relationship of mutual utilization is beneficial? Abandoning it over a tantrum cannot be called a wise decision."

"…Tantrum..?"

Emilia's face stiffens in shock.

Batman sneered at Roswaal in response to his hideous words.

Emilia walked over to Roswaal.

And she slapped him.

Emilia fell out of breath with that single strike.

Ram's face pales as she gets up and-

Two Batarangs flew past her head, hitting the wall behind her.

"One more step and you'll all get more than a slap."

Batman positioned himself in front of Emilia, with more Batarangs in his hand.

Roswaal raised his hand.

"Ram."

"But Roswaal-sama!"

"It's fine you can sit down. Emilia-sama I apologize for Ram."

Roswaal had a calm demeanor despite the red mark on his face. Emilia bit her lip in a furious rage.

"After all this…you're still saying nothing about Subaru.."

A short silence crept onto the scene, only to once again be broken.

"Emilia-sama, then I take it you will leave for the forest?"  
"Yes, I was wrong going along with your wheedling. I can atone for my sin in lots of other ways….I was mistaken about it. And so Subaru died."

Emilia closes her eyes at this. Batman put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. Even though he too was saddened.

"I'm bringing his soul with me and placing it to rest peacefully in the forest. No matter how long it takes…I'm devoting my time to their repose."

Emilia turned around and was halfway out the door as she turned to give one last look to the three.

"This conversation is over… **GOODBYE**."

And so, Emilia walked out the door.

* * *

Batman soon also began to move but turned to look at Roswaal.

"This is where it all ends Roswaal."

"….What?"

"Whatever plans you had, they're destroyed. Whatever it was you were using that book for is undone."

"Y-! YOU KNEW?!"

"Of course, I noticed you had the book in your left chest pocket since the day we met."

"You…!"

"Everything is over. Your plans. Emilia's dreams. My hope. All of it is gone."

Batman gave a sharp glance over to Rem.

"It fell apart the moment you killed him."

Rem made a face twisted in guilt.

"Congratulations Rem. **You've destroyed everything**. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Batman gave one last look of disgust at them, took out the microphone he placed days ago out of the wall and walked out of the room.

Roswaal collapsed into his chair. Ram being the first one to respond.

"Roswaal-sama…"

"The writing ends here…myyyyy path has closed. You win Ram, the contract is fulfilled. Do as you wiiiiish. "

"…Yes Roswaal-sama."

Rem could only look at the scene before her with trembling eyes.

Her master had given up on life.

Her sister was saddened to no end.

Emilia was gone.

And Batman had left a wound on her soul.

"Why…?"

She was sad, angry and confused.

Everything has now been destroyed.

And Rem wonders if it really was her fault.

"Why did it turn out like this?"

She fell to her knees, her hands holding on to them.

"REM HAS... REM HAS…DONE NOTHING WRONG."

No one, but herself, heard her quiet whisper, one filled with regret.

* * *

 **Two years had passed by.**

Batman looked out of his window, glancing at the birds flying away in the sunset. He had just woken up from a nap. He was scheduled for Night Patrol in the Capital, so he did his best to relax before heading out.

He walked out of his quarters and ran into someone.

"Ah Bruce!"

"Hey Felt."

Felt had returned from a meeting that bored her to no end. Wearing a red dress that was chosen by Reinhard.

She quickly removed it, revealing a black shirt and red shorts underneath.

"AH! Much better!"

"You should make it more of a thing to choose what you wear more properly."

"Meh. Too lazy to deal with that! …Heading out soon?"

"Well, I have to earn my keep."

It had been two years since Batman and Emilia left the mansion with Subaru's body.

Emilia buried his body near a large white tree.

Batman offered to stay with her in the forest, but she refused.

She still felt insurmountable guilt over Subaru's death, thus she wanted to be punished in some way. Thus severing ties with him.

"I have Puck so I'll be alright."

"Maybe so, but I think-!"

"No. I need this. People get hurt when they get close to me. You, Subaru and even Rem. I think it's best that I stay here, if I go out there…I'll only cause trouble."

"Emilia."

"…Thank you for everything. I do hope we'll meet again…someday."

Emilia walked away from him as she entered the forest. She looked back one last time, giving a fake smile before disappearing from sight.

 _He never saw her again after that._

The Roswaal Mansion became eerily quiet after that.

Roswaal never came out again, wasting away in stagnation.

Rem and Ram still worked there, only now with eyes devoid of light.

Irlham Village was destroyed by Ma-beasts and was quickly abandoned.

Everything that came into contact with Roswaal had been cursed in some form or another.

Batman used the Batwing to return to the capital.

Reinhard eventually found him.

He told him of Subaru's fate, Emilia's dropping out of the Selection and finally his own current situation.

He was visibly saddened by it all.

Reinhard welcomed him to his home as a way to help him.

Batman was surprised to see Felt and Rom there as well.

He found out quickly that Felt was the missing candidate that made up the five chosen ones.

With the House of Astrea backing her up, she was now in the running.

Batman eventually told them his real name and that he was summoned to their world.

But they didn't fully believe him.

"Wait…for real?"

"Yes."

"...And I thought you were crazy before!"

Over time, Reinhard helped him to try and find a way back to his old world. But soon the trail dried up and Batman was back to square one.

He never gave up on it, but he pushed it aside for further plans.

Batman was then allowed to join the Royal Knights and had quickly risen through the ranks.

Eventually, he was made into an Imperial Knight and allowed to formally join the Felt Camp.

He was stationed for night duties, earning him the moniker of "The Dark Knight".

"Ah Bruce! I see you're awake."

"Oh Reinhard, good to see you."

"Yes, and to you as well-."

Felt attempted to kick him in the head, only for Reinhard to catch her leg.

"Well Felt-sama, I see you still have energy."

"Of course I do! How else am I supposed to beat you black and blue for dragging me to that snore fest?!"

"Please understand Felt-sama. It was beneficial for the elections. We had a golden opportunity and we took it."  
"Like I care!"

Felt and Reindhard continued their shtick as Batman saw that night had finally arrived.

"All right guys. I'll be heading out."

"Very well, I'll have the cooks make a light snack for you for when you return."

Felt gave a happy smile as she waved at him.

"See you in the morning bro!"

Batman smiled and waved back.

He then pulled out his grappling gun and fired it out the window.

It latched on to a building and soon was he gliding through the air.

Batman looked out at the city.

He saw the entirety of its vast splendor.

As he looked out at moon, he remembered something.

"EMT! Emilia-tan Major Tenshi!"

He became saddened by it, knowing full well that he would never hear that voice again.

Except in his memories.

 _With sadness in everyone's hearts, the second loop at the Roswaal Mansion came to an end._


	10. Chapter 10: The Corpses

ARC Two: The Roswaal Mansion

Chapter Ten: The Corpses

Batman heard a loud scream come from the mansion.

He knew it was his new ally Natsuki Subaru. He rushed over to see what was going on.

He searched everywhere for him, until he found him outside lying in a flower patch.

"Hey what was that all about?!"

"S-sorry Batman-san. I just had a real bad nightmare is all."

"…Try to get a hold of yourself Natsuki Subaru. You had me worried for a bit."

"Try to relax a bit. I'm sure Elsa wouldn't come back so soon after getting her ass handed to her!"

"Coming from the guy who almost got killed by her…"

Subaru chuckled at the thought of it.

Emilia soon arrived.

"Is everything all right Subaru?"

"Yeah, just had a little rough landing in this flower bed-!"

"Um, Subaru. Yesterday, Rem scattered fertilizer there..."

"UWAAA! It doesn't count! It doesn't count!"

Subaru desperately tried to wipe the fertilizer off of him, but to no avail.

"Erm. I suppose one might say this could be some form of good luck.."

"Emilia-tan you've shifted to consolation mode already?!"

Batman crossed his arms and closed his eyes at the sight.

"I knew you had bad luck…but this is really something else."  
"This is painful! You two are causing me great unseen pain here!"

After Puck was able to wash him off. Subaru and Batman headed back to the mansion, but Subaru slowed down a bit.

"Subaru?"

"Listen, this may sound weird, but hear me out."

"Oh, seems serious."

Subaru folded his arms and sharpened his eyes.

"I think someone is going to be attacking the mansion in four days."

"…And how do you know this?"

"I-I can't explain it."

"And if I choose to accept this, theory of yours…how do we prepare for this?"

"Well, I've decided that I'm going to be just a guest here. And I need you to be Emilia's bodyguard."

"And then?"  
"On the day of the supposed attack, I'll leave the mansion and head for one of the hills that overlook the mansion. When I see the attacking party, I'll try and contact you."

"Okay. Then here."

Batman handed him a comm link.

"We'll use this to contact each other."

"Cool! I've always wanted to use one of these things! Makes me feel like a secret agent."

"Right…I'll teach you how to use it so we can prepare."

"Okay! But…Batman-san."

"Hm?"  
"Aren't you a bit too accepting of this? I mean, I appreciate you believing me. But how can you trust me so much?"

"Subaru, I pride myself on knowing when a person is lying. And I can tell that not only are not lying, you planned this out too well to be playing around. You care for Emilia; I've seen it. And you have a good sense of justice. So I choose to believe in you."

Subaru was shocked at the level of trust Batman had given him less than a few days.

But it was Subaru's actions at the loot house that allowed Batman to see his character. And with that, he chooses to trust him.

"Alright, let's get this party started Batman-san!"

"Well okay then."

With a small breeze blowing at their backs, the two heroes made their way to the mansion.

* * *

It was the day of the mission, Batman and the rest of the mansions residents were seeing Subaru off.

"It hasn't been long. But thanks for taking care of me!"

Emilia walked over and observed Subaru with a concerned look.

"Don't worry Emilia-tan. I'll be fine. One day when I become strong, wise and rich enough to be worthy of you, I'll ride back on a white horse to take your hand in marriage."

"Do you have a handkerchief? Water? Lagmite Crystals? And let's see.."

"You're looking at this from a mother's perspective?!"

Subaru then moved the backpack he had and gave a glance at Roswaal.

"Appreciate everything Roz-chi!"

"Weeeell take care of yourself Subaru-kun. Please dooooo be careful not to drop the souvenirs."

"Ah! This little fee to keep my mouth shut right? Don't worry I won't say a thing. I swear it upon the Dragon!"

"You really aaaaaare something. Also, in this country, swearing upon the Dragon is the highest vow one can make. Never forget thiiis."

"Yes sir!"

The two shook hands with smiles on their faces.

Subaru then turned his attention towards Rem and Ram.

"And thanks to the both of you! Rem, thanks all the meals, they were all delicious to eat. And Ram-chii…you're good at cleaning toilets and stuff?"

The twin maids turned to each other.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, the honored guest is hopeless when it comes to compliments."

"Rem, Rem, the honored guest is fatally terrible when it comes to compliments."

"Hey! I seriously couldn't think of anything at the top of my head!"

He gave a short smile as he looked back at them.

"But still thank you so much."

Subaru turned his attention to Batman. He reached out his hand and gave a big goofy smile. Batman smirked back.

They shook and hands and waved each other goodbye.

Subaru waved a final goodbye to Emilia at the gates.

As he walked away, he took a sharp turn into the woods.

He walked up a large hill that overlooked the mansion.

Subaru then pressed into his ears.

"Batman-san it's me, Natsuki Subaru."

"Subaru. Okay, have you made it to the hill?"

"Roger that. I'm tying the lifeline to myself as we speak."

"Good. Anything to report on?"  
"Nothing yet."

"Alright, remember once you see the perpetrator contact me ASAP. I have a tracker in the comm link and I can find you quickly."

"Okay…hey Batman."

"Hmm?"

"…I'm really scared."

"…. It's okay. Everything will be fine. Don't forget to contact me."

"Right."

Subaru sat down and viewed the mansion from afar. He then turned his attention to the knife he stole from the mansion.

He intended on using it to cut his lifeline and make an easy escape.

But he also planned on using it as a weapon or even killing himself.

"I'm not gonna die. I won't let them die. I'll fight with everything I got."

Batman was wandering the halls, waiting for Subaru to contact him. He was slightly worried about him. He knew he was a tenacious kid, but he had very little combat skills.

He wanted everything to go well. He even hoped that Subaru might have been mistaken about the attack. This was something he thought about endlessly.

"Getting too comfortable to get this worried."

Batman crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking out at the sunset.

Then, his comm link sounded off.

"BATMAN-SAN! IT'S HERE!"

"SUBARU! DID YOU SEE IT?!"

"I saw their weapon, but not them. I'm making a run for it!"

"I'm going! Hang tight!"

Batman rushed out of the mansion, Emilia saw this and stuck her head out of ther window.

"Batman-san?!"

"Emilia, stay inside! Don't come out no matter what!"

Batman leaped over the gate and ran through the woods. He jumped from tree to tree, hoping to catch up to Subaru.

"Batman-san! Come in!"

"I hear you! I'll be there soon!"

Then he heard Subaru breath heavily as he tried not to cry.

"It-It's Rem."

"What?!"

"It's Rem! She's trying to kill me!"

"What?! WHY?!"

"She said she doesn't trust me! I-!"

Batman could hear loud sounds over Subaru's voice.

"Subaru?!"

"…AH...AHHHHH! MY LEG!"

Batman's face stiffened as he realized Subaru was in mortal danger.

He used his grappling hook to try and get to his destination faster.

He could still hear everything, Subaru never turning off the comm link. He mostly ignored it, trying to concentrate on reaching Subaru.

Then-

 **"PLEASE DON'T ACT DUMB!"**

Batman heard Rem's voice scream.

 **"TO BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE WHO REEKS OF THE WITCHES' SCENT THIS MUCH HAS NO AFFILIATION WITH THE WITCH'S CULT, THERE IS A LIMIT TO HOW BRAZEN YOU CAN BE! THIS EVIL FOUL STENCH THAT BRINGS ME ABSOLUTE DISGUST!"**

Batman ignored it at that point as he marched forward.

But then he heard Subaru speak once again. He spoke of things that maids seemed to have done for him. But...

"I'm talking about the things both of you gave me."

"Rem doesn't remember anything like that."  
 **"-WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER?! WHY IS EVERYONE GROUPING UP JUST TO LEAVE ME BEHIND?! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! ...WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH?!"**

Batman could clearly hear the pain and sadness in his voice. The tracer was close. He was close. He could hear his voice in the distance.

"I…really lov-!"

Then silence.

Batman leaped over some trees to look down at the situation.

He saw Natsuki Subaru with his throat sliced away. He was dead.

His tears were sliding down his face, mixing with the blood that was leaking from his grisly wound.

* * *

Rem and Ram walked over to his dead body.

"Nee-sama, that was completely unnecessary. Rem would have made the rat talk."

"Be that as it may, we were only sent by Roswaal-sama to ascertain if he was a threat."

"Rem knew he was no good. He was sitting on the hill there ready to kill us all. The knife he had was proof enough."

"…Either way, we will now have to dispose of his bod-."

Just then, a shadow appeared on Subaru's corpse. The twin maids looked up to see Batman charging down at them.

With furious eyes staring down at them.

Rem used her Morningstar to try and swat him away. This failed as he glided past it throwing a smoke bomb at the floor.

It exploded releasing smoke all over. Ram used a powerful wind attack to blow it away.

However…

"HAKKK! AKKKKK!"

Rem had mucus coming out of her nose, tears were falling from her eyes and she was coughing up a storm.

She was affected badly by the tear gas.

In her state, she was unable to see Batman's fist. It collided with her cheek. Several of her back teeth shattered on impact. Most of these fragments fell into her throat causing her even more pain. The hit sent her flying, crashing through a tree as it collapsed on top of her.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Ram waved her hand at him, releasing a powerful wind attack towards him he effortlessly moved out of the way. He threw four batarangs on the floor next to her feet. They exploded launching her petite body into the air. Batman jumped to her and unleashed a flurry of punches.

One of the punches caused her ribs to break. One of her ribs punctured right into one of her lungs.

Out of breath Ram couldn't focus. Batman grabbed her arm and swung her into the ground. The impact caused her shoulder bones to crack.

Batman then placed a Taser on her body and activated it. Her body convulsed in pain as the voltage tore away at her body.

"GET AWAY FROM NEE-SAMA!"

The Morningstar returned, charging towards Batman. Batman rolled away from it. The Morningstar then turned as Rem pulled on it again to return to her.

Batman threw a Batarang at it, getting stuck as it pierced the iron sphere.

When it reached Rem, she pulled it back, intent on thrusting it again at him.

She had a vicious look on her face and blood pouring from her mouth.

When the Morningstar was next to her, Batman activated the bomb on the Batarang. The Morningstar exploded sending pieces flying everywhere.

Most of them pierced Rem.

Her entire right side was now covered in shards and pieces of her weapon. Her right ear was completely torn away, a shard impaled her right eye and her nose was bleeding nonstop.

Rem roared loudly as a glowing horn suddenly appeared on her forehead.

Rem charged at him, her speed increased and even her strength. She held on tightly to her chain, ready to beat Batman to death with it.

This would not happen.

Batman activated a button on his glove. Electricity funneled through his hands. He charged at Rem. Rem attempted kick him; he dodged it and hit her on her injured side. The metal pieces were useful, as they would easily cause more electricity to flow inside of Rem.

Rem screamed at the pain. She clenched a fist intending on crushing his head. He then pulled out small pellets out of his utility belt and threw them at her. They exploded on impact and caused her to lose her balance.

Batman then pulled out a Batarang and charged at her. She then fired an ice spear at him. He sliced away at it, until he was only inches away from her.

She tried to once again to stab him with an ice spear.

He dodged it, got close… _and used his Batarang to slice off Rem's horn_.

He figured her horn was absorbing energy from the air and thus without it, she would lose her abilities.

He eyes went dark and she fell to the ground.

"YOU SCUM!"

Ram was able to get the Taser off of her, and had tears in her eyes. She felt anger in seeing her sister defeated, but also to know that her horn was lost as well.

She fired countless attacks screaming as she did.

"FULA! FULA! EL FULA! DIE YOU FILTH! DIE!"

Batman continuously dodged her wind attacks, until finally he had enough.

He pulled out a large gun from his waist and fired it as he leapt away from one last wind slash.

When it fired…a beam of ice shot out of it. It was a replica of Mr. Freeze's very own weapon, one that Batman had created long ago.

"WHAT?!"

Ram's entire lower half was completely frozen in ice. She tried to cut away at it.

"WH-!"

Batman jumped over to her and unleashed a massive punch. His fist completely smashed into her face. The impact actually freed her from the ice.

She was sent flying to a tree that caved in from her crashing into it.

Ram tried to get up…but she slumped back and fell, losing consciousness.

Batman tied them up and threw them on his shoulders. He began to carry them, along with Subaru's corpse.

He then summoned the Batwing to him and tied the girls to it, while he carried Subaru's body inside with him to the cockpit.

He then gave a sad heart-rending look as he headed back to the mansion.

* * *

The Batwing arrived flying over the mansion. It first dropped off the twin maids…harshly on the ground below. Batman then landed it and jumped out.

He then stormed into the mansion dragging the unconscious maids with him inside.

 **"ROSWAAL!"**

Roswaal was then turning the corner and looked down in utter shock at the sight.

"Whaaaat have you done Batman?"

"What have I done? I think the person who should be answering that is you!"

"What ever doooo you mean?"

"…Your maids here killed Subaru."

"…"

"And on the day we first met you said that the mistakes made by them reflected on you! And in this case, you've a killed good b-…no, a good man. You deserve whatever comes next."

"Ohhhhh, and you believe that one such as yourself can actually bring me harm? Iiiiiis that right…well I can asssssure you that it won't be that eaaaasy."

"No, it is."

Batman fired something out of his pocket.

It was a grappling hook, he fired it next to Roswaal, launching his body towards him. He tossed the tied up twin maids aside as he flew to him.

"Hmph. Leeeeet me show you the extent of power a Magrave has!"

Roswaal raised a palm as fire sprouted forth.

"AL GOA!"

A fire blast shot out at him.

Roswaal smiled as he witnessed the fire blast engulf his field of vision.

"You're finished."

Roswaal heard a voice come from behind and as he turned around to see-

Batman had placed a Taser on his back.

"UGAHHHHHH!"

Massive volts of electricity surged throughout his body and he fell onto the floor. He was then kicked in the jaw. His body launched into the air and was met with a flurry of punches to his abdomen. Until a solid uppercut to his already injured jaw sent him flying into an empty room.

Roswaal began to pick himself up again, only for the Taser to activate again and he fell back down again.

When he grasped his chest that was when he noticed it.

"Wait…NO. NONONONONO!"

Something was missing from his left pocket, something that was utterly vital to his very existence.

"Looking for this?"

Batman held out a small black book in front of himself.

It was Roswaal's Book of Wisdom.

 **"….RETURN THAT TO ME AT ONCE!"**

"Is this what Subaru died for? A book that can see into the future?"

"How did you…?"

"I've been listening in on your conversations with Ram the entire time. This thing came up twice."

 **"…GIVE IT BACK. LEST YOU WISH TO BE BURNED AWAY TO A CINDER!"**

"Alright then."

Batman tossed the book back at Roswaal.

Roswaal caught it with hands with an ecstatic look to his face.

Then a Batarang hit the back of the book.

It then exploded.

* * *

Ram and Rem had awoken in the middle of the night; having had been freed from their constraints by Emilia. Emilia left a note revealing she heard Batman and Roswaal's conversation, the fact that maids killed Subaru. She wrote that though she was grateful for the help, in the end, she did not want help from a group of liars and murderers. Thus, she returned to her original home in Elior Forest.

Ram was the most shocked by this, and then she realized someone would need to know about this shocking development.

She ran with all her might upstairs, only to see the door to an empty room smashed in. When she peered inside, she saw him.

"Roswaal-sama!"

But when she got closer she saw his condition.

Several of his lower teeth were missing, he had a swollen left eye and scorch marks on his face. His eyes were downcast and crazed as he was looking down at the floor.

Ram looked down to see it.

The Book of Wisdom was destroyed. Burned to ashes.

Roswaal slowly began to stand up.

"Roswaal-sama."

"It is over…my plans are undone. My wishes and dreams are destroyed. All that I have sacrificed is meaningless now. I cannot see her again…"

Then Roswaal grinned madly, a gleam of light reflecting in his eyes.

 **"AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT."**

Ram was frightened by his look, as she took a step back.

"Yesssss, I must find him. The only thing I have noooooow is revenge. I will find him and I will tear him apaaaart. He will die in agony over this fatal mistake he has made."

Roswaal then began to float in the air as he zoomed past Ram and headed for the main door.

"Roswaal-sama! Wait-!"

"The contract iiiiis undone. Dooooo as you wish. I'm done here."

Rem, who struggled to get back up, saw Roswaal fly past her and out the door.

Ram chased after him with what little strength she had left.

"No! Please come back! Don't leave me! Take me with you! PLEASE!"

She reached out her hand to try and grab him.

He shot into the air and flew away into the far distance.

Ram fell to her knees and continued looking up at the sky.

"Noooooo."

Ram then placed her head into her hands and began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

Two months passed as Ram and Rem, were traversing a snowy mountain in Gusteko.

For the past few weeks, Rem and Ram had followed the path their Master had taken. They followed sightings of both Roswaal and the Batwing, until they had made it to Gusteko.

They were at a small village when they learned that several villagers heard a large battle occur on one of the adjacent mountains.

It went on for a full two days, until it just stopped.

Rem and Ram were halfway up the mountain when they decided to take a break and have a meal. They then pulled out some magic stones and swallowed them.

Because both sisters had lost their horns, they had no choice but to so this. They would allow the stones to absorb mana from the air and then consume them. It was nasty and it hurt their stomachs. But they had to do it if they wanted to survive.

They began moving again. They put the hoods of their cloaks on...when Rem saw it.

"Nee-sama…"

She pointed ahead of them at something they recognized.

It was the left wing of the Batwing. Smoke still coming out of it.

"...Roswaal-sama…"

Ram sprinted up the mountain, past her sister.

When she reached the top, she saw something that brought great comfort to her.

"...He did it. I knew he could."

It was the corpse of Batman. Wearing some destroyed armor and a hole where his chest would be. Sitting with his back on a boulder.

His eyes were closed, looking as if he was merely asleep.

Ram stepped closer to him and leered at him.

"Good riddance..."

She spit in his face. His corpse was unable to defend against it.

"Roswaal-sama did it. Rem! He has done it. He has killed the one who has brought us great harm! The one who took him away from us...I hope he died in agony…"

Rem was quiet. Not saying a word.

"Rem, what are you…"

"Nee-sama…"

Rem pointed in the other direction.

There, sitting next to another boulder was the body of Roswaal.

His entire left side was burned away and a Batarang impaled his left eye.

 **The two men had killed each other.**

"No…"

Ram stumbled over to his body, tears falling from her red eyes, devoid of light.

"No. Nonononono. NOOOOOO!"

Ram fell over clutching the snow on the floor. Tears fell from her eyes nonstop, her cries getting louder and louder.

"Oh Nee-sama…"

Rem joined in on her crying. She put a hand on her back, trying best to comfort her.

"Rem is sorry…"

Everything was gone.

Their home was abandoned. Later looted and burned down by the surviving Irlham Villagers.

Their master, having lost his hope and his dreams ruined. Turned mad and lost his life in that madness.

Her sister lost someone she loved and was now lost to her own sadness, one that could never be healed.

Emilia was gone, returned to her old home in self-loathing and anger.

"What does Rem do…?"

Tears continued to fall from her face.

The snow continued to grace the mountain. Blanketing everything.

Rem, Ram and the corpses of Bruce Wayne and Roswaal L. Mathers were soon covered in it.

* * *

Subaru had awoken in his bed. Screaming and lashing out, his hand banging on the bed frame, gnashing and cutting deep into it. His fingernails were nearly coming off.

Something held him down.

"Dear Guest, Dear Guest have you finally calmed down?"

"Dear Guest, Dear Guest has your struggle come to an end?"

Subaru saw it was Rem and Ram.

The two who had killed him.

After only a few seconds, Subaru remembered to scream.

 _The third loop, one filled nothing but death and despair...had come to an end._


	11. Chapter 11: Curses, Tears and Courage

ARC Two: The Roswaal Mansion

Chapter Eleven: Curses, Tears and Courage

It was the second morning at the Roswaal mansion. Batman had gone to visit Subaru in his given room.

When he entered, Subaru could be seen hiding something behind his back. His face looked as if he was in utter pain.

"Subaru what are you hiding?"

"...nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me."

Batman quickly walked over to him and grabbed his right hand.

He saw it was covered in stab wounds and cuts.

They were obviously self inflicted.

"Subaru talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Did those two girls do something to you?"

"No. I already told Emilia nothing happened between us."

"Then what happened? You can tell me."

Subaru looked up at Batman with a face filled with an aura of defeat.

"Tell you? You think, I didn't think of that?!"

"..."

"Well I can't! I can't say anything to anyone! I'm alone in this! I can't do anything anymore! I...I give up."

Batman let go of his hand finally and Subaru pointed at it with tears falling from his eyes.

"I did this to myself so I don't fall asleep. That's how fucking scared I am."

Subaru clutched his right hand, looking away from him.

"Now please, leave me alone."

Batman closed his eyes at this, he quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Subaru felt like absolute scum.

Talking harshly to Emilia.

Chasing away Batman.

He felt pathetic. He placed his face into his hands and wept loudly.

* * *

Later, Beatrice showed up at his room at the request of Emilia. And the scolding of Batman. They believed that out of anyone, she would be the cause of his plight.

However during the entire ordeal, he asked her to protect him until the fifth morning.

That day was when he always died.

Surprisingly, Beatrice agreed to it. Promising him through a contract that she would protect him as long as he was in the mansion.

Subaru spent his days inside his room, hardly ever coming out of pure fear of what would happen to him. His sleep was uneasy, he would almost always have nightmares about Rem killing him with a face full of disgust. He would see Emilia cry her eyes out, and Batman attacking Rem, his face becoming almost demonic with rage. He would try to stop it, but he was always powerless.

Then…

"Subaru may I come in?"

"...Batman-san."

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah."

Batman pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

Subaru looked at him with a sad expression, especially how I talked to him two days ago.

"Batman-san. Listen, about last time…"

"It's alright. You've been under a lot of stress as I can tell."

"I guess."

"I saw that you patched things up with Emilia."

"Oh yeah."

Subaru recalled the magical moment Emilia came in the morning to see him. She took a request from him to spoon feed him his meal. He felt a gentle warmness from the event, it shook his heart greatly. He felt more smitten towards the silver haired half-elf girl.

"She's too good for me."

"...I wouldn't know about that. But Subaru, is there anything you'd like to talk about now?"

"I-I..I guess there is something."

"Well?"

"Batman-san can you guard me till' tomorrow?"

"...What are you-?"

"It'll keep me at peace of mind. If nothing happens then, I think...maybe I'll be back to normal."

"...If you snap back out of this. Then I'll do my best."

"R-Really?"

"But you owe me for this. Just remember that."

"For sure."

Batman got up and patted him on the back. He smirked at him and left the room.

"So he said yes. I guess, I might just be okay."

That night, Subaru had another nightmare. The same as usual, he wanted to scream as he tossed and turned in his bed.

But then he relaxed as something warm and soft grasped his hands.

He then woke up with a savage kick to the face.

He was now inside the Forbidden Archive, with Beatrice and Batman.

"How long do you intend to sleep on my floor and dirty it, I suppose?"

"Subaru you made it."

Subaru was surprised to see them. But he figured Beatrice and Batman were keeping their promise with him. He would be better protected if he was there with two of the toughest people he knows.

They all decided to pass the time by reading books. Subaru was reading a book on the Dragon who was named, Volcanica. Batman was reading a book on the different spells used in Yang magic.

Hours passed as the three finished off their books.

"I'm being summoned."

Batman and Subaru heard Beatrice speak up as she began exiting the room.

Subaru slightly panicked at the sight of her leaving, but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder.

He also headed to the exit, opening it, to reveal the morning sun.

Subaru had survived.

He stepped out to the hallway, staring out the window.

"Hehe-hehe-No way. This is just…"

Subaru squatted down, hugged his knees and laughed like a madman.

Subaru had made it.

* * *

In the corner of his eyes he saw Emilia walking towards him.

She took his hand and lead him down the hall. Batman noticed this and quickly caught up to them. They continued down the hall as Subaru tried to get her attention. Batman could sense the direness of the situation and tried to stop Subaru.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

They heard a yell coming from a room nearby. The three headed over there as quickly as possible. They saw Roswaal and Beatrice there.

Beatrice was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed.

Roswaal looked depressed as he stared at the floor.

Batman and Subaru were lead by Emilia into the room.

It was a simple room with a few decorations that a girl would typically have. It was there they saw Ram hunched over the bed weeping loudly.

It was Rem's room. She was dead.

Subaru couldn't understand what was happening. He assumed that Rem was the one who cursed him. He just couldn't grasp it.

When Subaru reached out to her, his hand was slapped away by Ram.

"-Don't touch her!"

Subaru looked down to see Ram with a face filled with rage.

"Don't...touch my little sister!"

Subaru could only walk away in utter pain. He wanted to know why Rem was cursed instead of him. Did him not coming out of his room spare him and target her? He could not tell. Batman was also looking at the two sisters with a conflicted feeling in his heart.

Unlike Subaru, who was cooped up in his room for the majority of his stay, Batman got to know the sisters well.

He appreciated Rem and all her hard work. He could tell she was curious about Subaru, but was scared to go see him.

"Maybe we offended him."

"No Rem, he's just been under a lot of stress lately. You'll see, he'll come around."

"If Batman-sama says so."

"Don't take my word for it. But he's a good kid. Just like you."

"...Rem does not deserve such kind words."

"Think of it as a gift of sorts."

"Well...thank you very much. Rem appreciates it. Though...Nee-sama will still alway be ahead of Rem."

"Oh boy. Have a little more self-confidence Rem."

His conversations with Ram were nice and smart. In some ways, Ram was the type of girl Bruce Wayne would actually be somewhat attracted to.

"Well, Batman-sama have you heard anything from that guest of ours?"  
"No, I just know that he's in pretty bad shape right now."

"I...do wonder if he got more hurt because of us."

"Nah, he's always getting hurt. But he can heal just like any person."

"Maybe you think too highly of him?"

"Hmmmm...maybe. But someone has to be on his side. Just like how Rem will alway be by your side."

"...Yes. She is my second half."

"That's a lovely way of putting it. You do have your way with words."

Batman then noticed Ram's cheeks had a slight red tinge to them.

"...I'm sorry Batman-sama, but Ram will not fall for your flirting."

"...Huh?"

* * *

But now, Rem was dead and Ram was falling apart.

He saw Roswaal speaking with Subaru, he could tell something wasn't right with the conversation.

Then...he heard something from behind him. It was Ram.

" **YOU KNOW SOMETHING DON'T YOU?** "

He then felt a strong sharp wind blow past him and headed for Subaru.

He saw it cut a lamp above him, as well as his cheek.

Batman rushed over to him.

He then saw another gust of wind spiraling towards Subaru, he was prepared to push him out of the way.

Beatrice stepped in front of them and blocked it with an invisible force.

The both of them were surprised by this.

"Betty has made a promise and I shall protect him as long as he is here, I suppose."

"Beatrice-sama!"

Beatrice tried to explain to Roswaal where Subaru was the night of the occurrence. But for some reason, he wouldn't have any of it. He prepared several spheres of light around him, each representing the six magic attributes he possessed. Beatrice released an imposing field around her as she stared back at Roswaal, ready to fight.

Ram was about to scream at them...but..

"Have you all lost your minds?!"

Everyone glanced at Batman who could no longer keep quiet.

"Rem is dead! And now we're going to fight each other?! I've learned over the years, that fighting amongst allies will only allow those who actually need to be battled against, a chance to succeed! We need to learn more and-!"

Ram furrowed her eyes at him.

" **LIAR!** You're just trying to defend him! He knows something and he won't tell us! Batman, step aside from him. I'm going to avenge her! My little sister...help her. Help me avenge her…."

Batman gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. He felt a swirling mass of pain in his heart hearing those words. He wanted to help her. But he couldn't hand Subaru over to her, who knows what she would do to him in her current state?

He knew Subaru was innocent, he was cooped up in his room for most of the week.

And last night, he was with them in the Forbidden Archives.

But everyone was letting their emotions get the better of them and had begun acting irrationally.

When Emilia stepped forward to defend him as well, Batman noticed the look in his eyes.

He was about to make a run for it.

That was their only chance.

* * *

When Subaru turned his body and had begun to move, Batman quickly rolled away from the room. He grabbed Subaru and they made a beeline for the window. They crashed through it.

Batman pulled out his grappling gun, he fired it to the roof and it pulled them up to the roof.

He then heard loud explosions down below them.

The two were now on the roof of the mansion. Batman pressed several buttons on his gauntlet.

Below them, the Batwing activated and began preparing to take off.

Just then, a huge explosion occurred a few feet away from them. It created a large hole on the roof and out leapt Ram.

 **"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!"**

"Ram please! This won't help anyone! He doesn't know anything!"

" **LIES!** Roswaal-sama saw it! He saw that he knew something!"

"Damn it Ram! You both aren't thinking clearly! I know this is horrible, but we can-!"

"SHUT UP! Rem was the last family I had! I'm now all alone in this world! You don't what it's like to no longer have any family!"

"...I do.."

"..."

"Ram, please! Think this through! I-I don't want to fight you!"

"Then let me through…"

Batman and Ram furrowed their eyes at each other.

"Ram, you know I can't."

"Then die along with him."

She flung a slicing air attack at him and he quickly dodged.

Roswaal then leapt out of the very same hole, Emilia and Beatrice also not far behind.

It was a literal civil war amongst the residents of the mansion.

Batman, Emilia, Puck and Beatrice vs. Roswaal and Ram.

Subaru fell to his knees. He was horrified, the people he grew to love, care for and respect. Now because of his uselessness, they were trying to kill each other.

Beatrice walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

He noticed it then, her hand felt wrong. It wasn't what he held onto in the night.

Rem.

Ram.

They held his hands to comfort him.

Subaru looked down at Beatrice and patted her on the head.

He smiled tenderly at her as he knew what to do.

He looked over at Ram and smiled at her.

He then said to her,

"I'm sorry. This time...I'll save you all!"

Subaru pushed Beatrice forward, away from him, as he jumped back off the edge of the roof.

Everyone there could only stare wide eyed at this.

Batman tried to jump to him but was attacked by Ram's wind magic. He had to move out of the in order to avoid injury.

Emilia and Puck fired ice spears at them, only for them to be blasted away by Roswaal's fire blasts.

The Batwing had arrived over the roof and began firing upon Roswaal and Ram.

The bullets tore through the mansion, as Roswaal grabbed Ram while he flew through the air.

Using this as an opportunity, Batman leapt to try and reach Subaru. He then noticed a stone flying at him at high speed. He used a batarang to knock it away. But the impact spun his body, losing some momentum.

He pulled himself together and jumped off the roof.

He saw Subaru putting on a huge smile, giving him a thumbs up.

His body hit the ground. Killing him.

* * *

Batman and everyone else stood next to his corpse. Blood was leaking from his body under his feet.

Emilia was looking away her hands on face as Puck tried his best to comfort her.

Beatrice was on her knees on the ground. She was shockingly crying for him.

Roswaal had a look akin to disappointment.

Ram only stared at Subaru's body while standing next to her master.

Batman moved forward and gently picked up his body. He closed his eyes as he began to walk away towards the Batwing.

Ram called out to him,

"Thanks to you, we'll never find out what he knew."

Batman stopped dead in his tracks.

"Is that right? And how do we know he knew anything?"

"..."

"He was terrified. He had been scared of something, so maybe he knew something was coming here to get all of us. But now…"

His hands tightening as they held Subaru.

"...We'll never know."

Batman walked away, Beatrice, Emilia and Puck not far behind.

* * *

Subaru once again awoke to the first morning at the mansion. He remembered his promise to everyone as he leapt off the mansion.

"I'm back!"

He saw Rem and Ram standing there next to his bed. He moved to them and held their palms.

"I knew it. I wasn't mistaken."

The girls quickly freed themselves and slid away from him.

"No, Dear Guest. I think you are mistaken. About everything."

"No, Dear Guest. I think you're very birth was a mistake."

Subaru stood up after hearing them ridicule him some more and held out a hand to them.

"I trust you both. Let's get along."

The twin maids looked at each other not comprehending what exactly was going on.

At that moment, Emilia and Batman walked into the room to check on Subaru. He was glad to see them in their usual mood.

He was glad to see everyone normal. Not like they were in the last loop.

"Alright, let's start again shall we."

The four others, not understanding what he meant, tilted their heads slightly.

The days continued onward as they did like usual. Subaru was hired as a manservant, Batman was hired as a bodyguard for his two new allies.

Roswaal and Ram were in his private study as they conversed about Subaru and Batman.

Ram believed that while the chances of Subaru being a spy was unlikely, she had mixed feelings about both of them.

"Barusu is quite useless in his cleaning endeavors, but he is optimistic and seems to be genuine about his desires."

She then closed her eyes.

"And Batman. While Batman could easily be a spy, I don't think he is. He seems to be very protective towards Emilia-sama and Barusu. I...I think he's noticed Rem, and how she's been viewing Barusu. He sometimes gives her a stare back...as if warning her."

"Ahhhh, as a bodyguard he seems to be doing his jooooob well. But, we should make sure not tooooo let Rem get ahead of herself. If she does, we'll incur his wrath."

"Yes. Emilia-sama told me that, next to Reinhard Van Astrea, Batman was the most skilled fighter she had seen that night."

"Then, it's beeeeest we keep our eyes open."

Batman listened in on the conversation as he sat on the roof, stared out at the familiar looking moon.

* * *

Subaru continued to his duties per usual. But Puck had noticed that Subaru's mind and heart were a jumbled mess. He warned Emilia and Batman that if something wasn't done…

"It won't be long before he reaches the end of his ropes."

When Batman was walking down the hall, he saw Subaru dusting off a lamp with tired eyes. When those very same eyes saw him, they lit up again.

"Ah! Batman-san! Batman-san! And how are we today?! Feel like teaming up again to fight some bad guys? Monsters? Ancient Gods? Hahaha right, right! We should take it easy and relax!"

Batman could only stare at him. Puck was right. Something was off about Subaru.

"Is everything alright?"

"...Yeah of course. A little tired from all this work though. Ah! Speaking of which…"

Subaru looked at his wrist for a nonexistent watch.

"...I gotta help Rem-rin clean up upstairs. Gotta run now! Catch you later!"

He ran off leaving Batman behind with only his thoughts of concern.

Batman wanted it to be nothing, but when he saw Emilia later, he was confirmed it wasn't.

"Batman-san, we can't let this continue."

"Yes, I feel like he's wasting away. Whatever is bothering him, he's bottling it up. And if it explodes, he won't make it out in one piece."

"I…"

Emilia had a worried expression that soon was broken away by one of determination.

"I can't let that happen. Not after everything he's done for me. I'll do something about this!"

"I trust that you will, Emilia."

Subaru felt nauseous. He felt fearful. He felt bad.

Natsuki Subaru was doing his best to appear hard working and friendly towards everyone.

He did everything Ram asked him with a smile. He felt awful.

He messed around with Rem in a joking manner. He felt awful.

He would become enchanted by Emilia with a joyful display. He felt awful.

He constantly posed around with Batman and joked around with him. He felt awful.

Everything was exaggerated and his aura spoke of oblivious tomfoolery.

But it was anything but. He was terrified, scared that this loop would like all the others, in his unfortunate end, or someone else along with him. He had to, he couldn't mess up this time he had to…

"Wh...o...a.."

Subaru skipped away from his work and walked to the nearest guest room as not to cause suspicion.

He went over to the lavatory and threw up everything he had in his stomach.

The stress was eating away at him.

"Haah haah…"

He wiped away the saliva around his mouth and washed his face.

He stared at himself in the mirror.

"If you have time to do this...you time to do other everything else right…"

He wiped away the water and looked away.

"I'm being pathetic…"

Then as he exited the room, he encountered Emilia.

* * *

Batman was wandering the halls of the mansion at the late evening hours. He was contemplating his own problems. He had been unable to speak with Roswaal about his circumstances being there. He even wondered if he even could get back home. It was something that circled his mind.

He thought of his home. He thought of Gotham City and it's people.

He knew that in the case something happened to him, Dick Grayson, the first Robin, would take his mantle as the Batman.

But he was worried still.

Who would help him?

Alfred was dead.

Tim was dead.

Jason was missing.

Barbara was taking her father's role.

Jim was sick.

And Damian….he was…

Batman was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Rem walk out of a room.

He took a quick peek inside and saw Emilia. On her lap was Subaru' head.

He was asleep with eyes indicative of a good cry.

"Sleeping is he?"

"Yeah, this guy is a real troublemaker. Heh heh."

"Well, he can be a handful."

Emilia smiled, along with a small grin by Batman. They both looked at the sleeping Subaru and could only hope that this would finally help him, in some way.

* * *

That night, Subaru visited Beatrice in his library. He asked her on the specifics of curses.

She explained that for a curse to work, physical contact must be made in order for it to work. Subaru realized that at some point when he was at Irlham Village, the shaman placed the curse on him in the first two loops.

Rem had died in the previous loop, due to her going to the village alone without Subaru.

She was cursed instead of him.

"Yes! It all makes sense now!"

"What is that attitude in front of someone you asked for aid from, I suppose. Betty thinks she deserves a few words of gratitude."

"Yeah, you're right! I can see the light thanks to you! I LOVE YOU BEAKO!"

Subaru rushed over to Beatrice and picked her up, twirling her around in a joyous manner.

"Let me g-Put me down this instant, I suppose!"

"Ha ha ha, I could just fly away! Or rather, shall we fly together Beako!?"

"Fly all by your lonesome self!"

"Dogeza?!"

Subaru flew away as he landed hard on the ground. Batman knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Beatrice, I came to bring back this book…"

He then saw Beatrice with her hands on her hips looking down at the young man laying on the floor.

They both looked up at him.

"...I can come back another time."

"Are you two in a conspiracy to piss me off, I suppose?!"

* * *

Later the subject about the Witch's Scent came up.

"You have the witch's scent Subaru?"

"Yeah...I guess only a few people in the world can smell it or something."

"But I'm curious, who is this witch?"

"...You know what, I'd like to know too."

Beatrice seemed confused at this.

"Why would you two ask such questions? In this world, aren't the names you'd know best we're you own parents, other family members and the witch, I suppose?"

The two continued to listen to Beatrice's explanation of the Witch.

"The Witch of Envy, 'Satella'. She consumed the Six Witches, each corresponding with the most wicked of other sins. She swallowed up half the world, in an event known as 'The Worst Calamity'."

Batman and Subaru continued listening.

Subaru was quiet, wide eyed at the description.

Batman furrowed his eyes, examining carefully about this great threat.

"It is said she was starved for love. It is said that she does not comprehend human speech. It is said she envies everything in this world. It is said that no one has ever seen her face and lived. It is said that her body is untouched by the ravages of time, unable to grow old or die. That the Dragon, the Master Swordsman and the Great Sage combined could only seal her, unable to destroy her."

Beatrice then looked up at them and sharpened her eyes.

"It is said...she is a half-elf with silver hair."

Batman and Subaru could only be stunned into utter silence.

* * *

The next day, Subaru and Batman were relaxing in the garden with Emilia and Puck.

Both men agreed that Emilia, a kind hearted but bumbling girl, was in no way affiliated with the feared Satella.

Subaru himself wanted to do everything he could to help her image. Batman also ageed on this heavily, using the example of his friend Superman as an example.

Though he is an all powerful Kryptonian, he does not fear him for his powers, instead he respects his character more.

At some point Puck offered to train Subaru and Batman in the art of magic.

"Let's see what element you are Subaru! Myon myon myon.."

"That's the same thing the weirdo noble did, is this really necessary?!"

"Oh wow! It's Yin and also you have very little talent for it."

"Farewell my magic-user life-!"

Batman snickered at this and so it was his turn.

"Let's see myon myon myon…"

"...I really dislike that sound."  
"Okay! Another rare one! It's Yang, and unlike Subaru you're gate is normal sized."

Subaru was pretty jealous of Batman at this point.

So, Puck demonstrated a Yin spell known as Shamak to the two of them.

The spell sent their mind to a realm of complete darkness.

Subaru slowly began to panic, while Batman remained calm and actually broke out of it.

"Oh wow! Batman must be very well trained to easily break out of Shamak on his first go."

"It's a spell that attacks the mind right? So if I focus hard enough and visualize, I can break out of it."

Subaru was eventually freed from it, and though he was scared by it, he was also impressed.

Subaru decided to try once with to cast Shamac. And it was a total failure.

A black cloud of smoke enveloped him in a massive eruption.

Puck explained that his gate was too lax and that he shouldn't try to use magic too often.

He was then given a fruit to recharge the mana in his body. Called the Bokko fruit. Though not good for you, it can help in a dire situation.

Batman had his turn with Puck.

"Alright Batman, aim your finger at that flower pot."

"Okay."

"Now focus on it. Visualize the waves inside of you flowing through your gate and then expel it."

"Alright. Visualize."

Batman learned of a few spells from several books from Beatrice. There was one he asked to try. Jiwald, a spell that fires a beam of light from one's fingertips.

So he attempted it.

"JIWALD!"

A bright light soon fired from his index finger and blasted apart a flower pot that was a few feet away from him. Puck was more than impressed.

"Wow! You did it! And on your first try."

"Ahhh. I did."

That's when everyone noticed steam coming from the hand he fired from.

Everyone rushed over.

"Batman-san!"

He took off his gauntlet to check the damage. His index finger, the one he used for the spell, was badly bruised and burnt.

"How horrible! Here, let me take care of that."

Emilia began work on healing the finger. While that happened, Batman checked on his gauntlet to make sure it wasn't damaged.

Eventually, Puck explained that Batman would need more training with his gate. Apparently the gate would funnel too much mana at the end of a spell, which would hurt him.

"As long as you keep practicing we should have no problem later!"

The group headed inside the mansion as their training came to an end.

* * *

The next day, Subaru, Rem, Ram and Batman headed down to Irlham Village. For Subaru it was his third visit, but for Batman it was his first.

They encountered a lot of people there, an old man who was the acting headman, Muraosa. An old woman who wanted to be young again...by groping Subaru and Batman's behind.

"...Subaru never speak of this again…"

And the young group leader with a short cut...as well as someone who looked oddly similar who led the "Ram-Rem Defense Group".

"...Subaru let's just forget any of this happened…"

There were also seven young children who seemed to have grown attached to Subaru. In the case of Batman, they were all slightly scared of him. But of course, he was still wearing his costume, one that was very intimidating to look at.

Slowly though, the children warmed up to him. His feats of strength, such as carrying all of them with one arm and his leaping capabilities, impressed them.

The day continued as Subaru taught the village radio calisthenics for fun. Batman taught some of the children how to do somersaults.

Then Ram appeared.

"You two, what on in the world are doing?"

"Well I decided to teach them all the secret of living a longer life, radio calisthenics. And Batman-san decided to teach them somersaults and if we have time maybe even front-flips. These things make life more fun!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

Three children appeared next to Subaru.

"Ram-chii that's cold!"

"Ram-chii that's mean!"

"Ram-chii that's scary!"

Ram merely sighed at this, while glancing at Subaru.

"...You taught those kids to call me that?"

"More like it's their way of trying to get closer to you."

"...I don't mind but Rem might not care for it."

The three children turned to each other with smiles.

"Rem-rin?"

"Rem-rin."

"Rem-rin-rin!"

Subaru could only smile at that.

"We sort of crossed that bridge already."

Eventually, Subaru once again followed the kids near a fence while Batman followed Ram to a meeting point. While there a young blue haired braided girl introduced him to a small dog with a bald spot on it's head. Subaru reached out to pet and got bit hard.

He said goodbye to the children as he was escorted by Ram, to where Batman and Rem were waiting. Rem had a slight frown on her face noticing Ram was holding onto Subaru's wirst.

"Nee-sama and Subaru-kun seem to be getting along well…"

"Um, yeah...hehe…"

* * *

The group had made it to the mansion. Batman made Subaru carry a large barrel as a form of training. When they go there, they saw Roswaal in unusually normal clothes, claiming he was going to check on someone or something called "Garfiel". He entrusted specific commands to Rem and Ram, before giving a command to Subaru.

"Please taaaake care of Emilia-sama, all right?"

"Yeah, you can count on me doing that seriously."

Roswaal gave him a smile and turned to look at Batman.

"Annnnd I hope you'll take care of everyone whiiiile I'm gone."

"...Of course."

Roswaal flew up into the air and dashed away to a shocked Subaru and unimpressed Batman.

"He can fly? Magic sure is something…"

"Meh. I've seen it too many times to even be mildly impressed."

* * *

The night had fast approached as Batman was surveying the halls while practicing with his mana flow. He found a bit uncomfortable outside of his usual training as it affected more than his muscles. In his old world, he had used magic items before, but never used magic like this. It was perplexing to him.

He looked out the window to the dark night sky and wondered if maybe someone like Constantine or Dr Fate could use their magic to help him out.

Or even to help Subaru and the others out.

"Ram! Rem! I have to talk to you!"

Batman heard Subaru yell and ran to the main entrance where he heard it from. He jumped from the upper stairs to the main hall where Subaru was.

Ram and Rem soon showed up.

"Barusu, it is unbecoming to be that worked up at this hour."

"I'm sorry. But I don't have time to explain. I have to go back to the village after this. I can't answer all your questions. Let me get straight to the point! There's an evil magic user in the village, I've identified who it is and I need to go stop him!"

He walked to get closer to everyone.

"You can confirm the facts with Bea-ko as well, also-!"

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama. Subaru-kun is saying a very unfunny joke."

"Rem, Rem. I think Barusu has top class talent as a clown."

Then the three of them heard Suabru's voice again. His face becoming eerily serous.

"Rem, Ram. Even though I usually mess around, there are times I speak seriously."

The three were surprised by Subaru.

They soon split into two teams.

Subaru would go with Rem to investigate the village, while Ram and Batman would stay behind and protect the mansion from any trouble.

Emilia caught wind of what was going. She tried to stop him, but she relented and saw him off.

"May the blessing of the spirits be upon you."

"Huh?"

"It's what we say when sending people off...It means...come back safe and sound."

"Of course Emilia-tan! And when I come back, please hold me gently close to your chest like a little bird!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Batman nodded to him as he handed him a comm link.

"Know how to use it?"

"Used one once...a long time ago. But it's like riding a bike right?"

"..Subaru. Be careful."

"No worries. With Emilia-tan's blessing I feel invincible. He He!"

"Good luck."

"Yeah."

Subaru marched forward out of the mansion along with Rem. Their backs were viewed by the remaining inhabitants.

* * *

Subaru and Rem eventually learned that three children, in particular Petra, Luka and Mild were missing. He led Rem to the forest, she saw that the barrier protecting the village had been broken.

Thus, this allowed Ma-Beasts known as Wolgarm to possibly break through. She claimed that they lived all over the forest and were very dangerous.

Subaru made a decision to enter the forest and save the kids.

Rem questioned this, but he stated he needed to help them, theorizing that the small dog that bit him earlier in the day, was in fact a wolgarm in disguise.

Subaru was sure he was in over his head. But he cared too much about those kids to let them die.

He would save them…

"Damn, who knew courage was such a frightening thing."

Rem relented and decided to aid him.

Rem had her Morningstar in her hands, and Subaru with a head full of fear and a heart burning with courage, marched into the forest.

 _And so Subaru and Rem ran straight into battle, an odd pair, finally being born._


	12. Chapter 12: A New Day Ahead

ARC Two: The Roswaal Mansion

Chapter Twelve: A New Day Ahead

There was a heavy anxiousness in the air at the Roswaal Mansion. Subaru and Rem had been gone for almost half an hour. The remaining residents were on high alert for anything to happen. They were waiting for Subaru and Rem to walk through the door with smiles, light wounds or even tired expressions.

Anything.

To make matters worse, Subaru was not picking up his comm link.

Batman had enough.

"This is taking too long, I'm going to check on them."

Ram interrupted him with an emotionless stare.

"No, we can't leave Emilia-sama by herself at this rate. Rem and Barusu should be more than enough for one magic user."

"Yeah...but what if it's more than that?"

"...I agree that could be a possibility. But this is still a delicate situation-."

"And if Subaru and Rem are in trouble, don't you think we should send one of us, to at least help?!"

"Are you saying my little sister can't handle this situation?!"  
"Does it take her this long to win a fight?! What if she has to protect Subaru?! Did you ever think of that?!"

The two glared at each other, neither one backing.

But a soft voice stopped them from further argument.

"Batman-san. Ram."

Emilia looked downcast saying this, but not before putting on a brave face.

"Batman-san, please go! Check on Subaru and Rem."

"Emilia-sama! I don't think-!"

"I believe in Rem and Subaru. I'm hoping that they're okay, and maybe Subaru is just goofing around a bit too long in the village."

"..."

"But if I'm wrong, I want to be sure too."

She nodded at Batman and gave a slight bow to him.

"Please bring them back safely."

"Okay. Ram, take care of Emilia."

Realizing she could not beat the both of them, she simply sighed at this.

"Very well. I hope everything goes well."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Batman!"

"Hmm?"  
"If Barusu really is just goofing around, give him a good two kicks for Ram."

"...Sure thing."

Batman rushed out of the mansion, he used his grappling gun to dash between the trees and glide to his destination.

Emilia and Ram watched him go, not moving from their spot. Emilia looked at the direction he headed and whispered something.

"May the blessing of the spirits be with you all."

Batman dashed from tree to tree until he saw the village. He noticed immediately that torches lit up the night. He could something wasn't right. He landed on a roof of a house and could see people rushing in one direction. He jumped and landed safely on the ground, getting the attention of a young villager.

"Eeekkkk! Oh...it's just Batman-sama!"

"What's going on here?"  
"Several children went missing in the forest. But Rem-sama and Subaru-sama were able to rescue them. But…"

"What? What happened?"

"Those two...were really injured when they came back."

"...WHERE ARE THEY NOW?"

"U-U-U-Up ahead in that house over there!"

He pointed to a house where several residents were gathered. He rushed over and was able to push through the crowd in order to enter.

There he saw Rem, covered in cuts and bruises with Subaru on a bed, in even worse shape.

Rem had tears in her eyes as she tried her best to heal him.

"Rem!"

Rem turned around with a surprised, yet still panicked expression.

"Batman-sama..."  
"What happened?"  
"The children, we found them...but one was missing. Subaru-kun went to fetch her...but the ma-beasts surrounded him, so Rem helped him. But Rem was foolish! So foolish! Rem lost control….and Subaru-kun saved her...Subaru-kun."

"..."  
"Rem is so sorry. Rem is-"

Batman held her shoulder and gave her a slight nod.

"Wait here Rem. I'll be right back!"

"Batman-sama? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get help. Stay with Subaru, I'm counting on you!"

"...Rem understands."

She held close to Subaru, healing him with what little mana she had.

Batman rushed through the trees as fast as he could. For the first time in a long time, he was in a panic. He could only see the image of Subaru, with countless bite-marks on him, torn flesh and his pained expression.

He saw in those images, the same expressions that his other friends went through.

Ones that could never come back.

He wouldn't let Subaru be another one he loses.

* * *

He made it to the mansion and slammed open the doors.

"EMILIA! RAM! WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!"

Emilia and Ram rushed down the hall and saw Batman's expression. They knew it was bad.

"Batman-san! What hap-?!"

"It's Subaru! They were attacked by Ma-beasts, they made it out alive. But his wounds are really bad!"

Ram stood before them in a slightly worried manner.

"And Rem?"  
"She's not as injured, so she's trying to heal Subaru. From what I know though, those bites still curse people! We need Beatrice and Puck for this!"

"Beatrice-sama and the Great Spirit?"

"Subaru and several children are definitely cursed. We need their help."

It was decided that Emilia and Batman would head back to heal Subaru and Rem of their physical wounds. Ram, Puck and Beatrice would join them as the Anti-Curse party.

The healing was arduous and lasted throughout the night.

Emilia held Subaru's hand during the entire healing process.

Rem could only stare at him with a worried expression as she herself was healed by Ram.

Ram helped Batman take care of the children.

Puck arrived later, and with Beatrice took care of the curses.

However…

"This boy has till' half-a-day until he dies."

Emilia, Rem and Batman could only give shocked expressions at this statement.

Batman was the first to respond.

"What the hell is this?! You said you got rid of the curses!"

"He was bitten by multiple beasts, thus he has multiple curses inside him, I suppose. With that, Betty was unable to fully rid him of the curses."

"Isn't that-?!"

Rem stood up and gave an angry look at her.

"Are you just going to give up? Isn't there something we can do?"

"Unless you get rid of all the ma-beasts that attacked him, then he has no hope, I suppose. Betty wouldn't recommend it, but that's your only option."

Batman punched a wall, causing a crack to form and the whole house shook.

Everyone was of course, surprised by this burst of anger.

"Damn it! This is exactly why I should have gone with him!"

He realized it too late, he couldn't stop those words from escaping from his mouth. He looked over at Rem, the person who was sent with him, looking quite saddened.

"Rem...I didn't mean…."

"No, no. Batman-sama is understandably worried about Subaru-kun. Rem knows you didn't mean it."

"Rem…"

"But…"

She glanced over at Subaru who was sound asleep on the bed. His hand held by a tired and nervous Emilia.

"I promise I will save you."

Rem left the house with Ram not far behind. Batman leaned on the wall he punched and only glanced at Subaru.

* * *

He eventually left the house and browsed around the village, he met with several of the citizens as they thanked him.

He recalled that he helped Emilia and Ram repair the barrier stones. When Wolgarm tried to attack them, he fought them off with a full vengeance. He even hoped some of them were the ones that attacked Subaru and Rem.

Luckily, he was able to drive them off and the barrier was fixed. He headed back to the mansion for a bit to retrieve some change of clothes for Subaru and more weaponry, just in case.

When he returned he noticed that the village was slowly returning to normal. He was glad to see this.

When he reached the center of the village, he saw Petra, Luka and Mild walking up to him.

"Ah Batman-san!"

"It's Batman-san!"

"Batman-san, hi!"

He smirked a bit, he was very glad to see the children were back to their usual spirited selves.

"Has Subaru woken up yet?"

Petra tilted her head a bit.

"I thought he left with Ram-chi already?"

Batman only stared at her and quickly turned his attention to the house they were staying at.

"Excuse me kids!"

He ran forward to the house and slammed open the doors.

He saw that Emilia was asleep and Puck and Beatrice were the only other ones there.

He furrowed his eyes at the sight before him.

"Where are the others?"

Puck floated over to him.

"Now please don't be mad, okay?"

"It depends on what you tell me."

"...okay. Betty you tell him."

Beatrice pouted a bit, but seeing as this was a request from her beloved Puck she told him.

"The maid and that boy have left to catch the blue haired one, who has left to the forest on her own, I suppose."

"...what…?!"

He threw the clothes on the ground and activated his comm link.

"Subaru?! Come in!"

He heard a bit of feedback and looked to the bed, he saw the comm link was left behind.

"Damn it, Subaru!"

Before he could leave, he looked at Emilia who was still sound asleep.

"Puck, Beatrice! Do not let her know about this! Keep her here at all cost!"

"Okay!"

"Sure, sure, I suppose."

Batman rushed out and looked towards the forest. He then pressed several buttons on his gauntlet.

From the distance he saw the Batwing heading towards the village. It descended a bit, then just hovered in the air a few feet from the ground. The villagers were shocked at the display before them.

Many of them were nervous at it. But when Batman got under it, they seemed to realize it belonged to him.

He then fired a grappling hook and jumped in. He looked down to see the children looking up at him in wonderment.

He gave them a thumbs up and a quick smile as the Batwing rose into the sky and blasted away.

Everyone in Irlham Village could only keep staring at the sky, while the children were cheering wildly at the incredible thing they had just seen.

* * *

For a while Batman searched the vicinity of the forest, trying to find any of them. In the distance, he saw large explosions of dust in a clearing next to a cliff.

As he got closer, he saw what was going on.

Subaru tossed Ram into the air, who was caught by Rem. Subaru charged forward to seemingly hit Rem...only to miss completely.

He decided to intervene.

He leapt down from the Batwing and landed next to Subaru.

"Batman-san!"

"Subaru eyes sharp!"

He tossed a Batarang at a nearby beast that stabbed into it's eye. He saw more advancing and tossed small pellets at them. They exploded on impact, killing them.

Then, the Earth beneath their feet exploded and both were sent flying into the air. Batman tried to grab Subaru but missed his chance as pieces of rubble headed towards him at high speed. He blocked it with his cape.

Subaru lunged down as he fell back to the Earth and with all his might he hit her on the head with a broken sword!

He looked fanatical, like a demon!

* * *

Subaru carried Rem in the dead of night, while Ram and Batman were fending off more Ulagarm.

Ram used her wind magic to cut through them, while Batman used a freeze gun he made long ago to shatter them to pieces. He surmised that the gun was running out of energy and that Ram was dangerously low on energy.

They hid in some bushes as Batman looked at his gauntlet. It was torn apart.

Earlier, when Ram was running next to him, a ma-beast rushed out of the bushes right next to her. Batman held out his arm to stop it, but it sunk it's teeth into his forearm. Though his flesh was not pierced, the circuitry inside it was completely damaged. After Batman broke it's neck and tossed it away, he looked at the damage done.

It was bad, the circuits to contact the Batwing were wrecked and the tracer near it was dislodged. He had no time to fix it and they were now too far away from the Batwing to get on it. He wanted to make a run back for it, but he saw everyone's state and knew he couldn't abandon them.

Rem awoke right after, confused why the three of them were there. Subaru explained that they were there to save her. She couldn't understand why Subaru of all people came to save her, she thought he would be mad at her for causing his life to be in danger. She couldn't comprehend it.

"Rem…"

"...Yes?"

"HEAD BUTT!"

A loud smacking sound sounded off as his forehead struck hers.

She looked in pain and utterly confused by what just happened.

"Are you an idiot? No, you are an idiot."

"Barusu. You split your forehead it's bleeding again."

"Subaru. Stop injuring yourself already."

Subaru turned to face them.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot too. But this little sister's an even bigger idiot! Listen, where I'm from, they say that 'Three women make a market.' Or wait, was it 'Three heads are better than one'?"

Subaru shook his head at this.

"ANYWAY. Don't think about it all by yourself and rely on the people around you!"

"...Subaru-kun…"

They soon realized an entire pack had surrounded them, they were sniffing the ground as they searched for them.

Subaru decided that since they were so close to the barrier, he needed to distract them for the others to escape. Batman was of course not happy about it.

"Ram, take Rem and get moving. Batman go with them."  
"Subaru! What are you saying? I can help, we don't need you to-!"

"Bruce."

"..."

"Please go with them, you can protect them better than I can right now. Besides, you all don't even know my 'special plan' to take them out."

"Subaru…"

"Get going. I got this under control. I'll meet up with you guys in no time!"

Batman did not want to leave him, but he also saw that the girls were in bad shape, if he let Subaru and them go alone, they'd be done for. Especially since, he did note that the Wolgarm seemed to be drawn to Subaru. He wondered if this had something to do with the Witch's Scent.

Rem was utterly stunned by Subaru's foolhardy plan. She looked at him worryingly as she was placed on Ram's back.

"Subaru-kun, why are you going so far…?"

"Well.."

He simply raised a finger and smiled, before giving a gentle pat to Rem's head.

"Because you were the first girl I ever went on a date with, I'm not so cruel that I can just turn my back on you."

Subaru gave a quick smile and salute to all of them before dashing and whispering something. At that moment, the Witch's Scent grew and all the nearby ma-beast chased after him.

Batman and Ram, whiled she was carrying her sister, made a run for it. They had made it a few feet before encountering several strangling beasts. Batman threw several Batarangs at them, all of them exploded. But from the smoke, a surviving ma-beast jumped out at him. He pulled out the freeze gun to stop it. It froze it, but he soon realized that it was now out of energy. He placed it back in the holster as he continued to run.

Just then he heard a mighty roar behind them. He turned his head around, along with Rem, they saw a Wolgarm that was gigantic compared to the others, facing off against Subaru.

"NO!"

Batman prepared to throw Batarangs at it, but two ma-beast attacked him from the sides. He was forced to use them in self-defense. He then saw Rem begin to cry behind him.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Rem fell out of Ram's grasp as she looked towards Subaru.

"SUBARU-KUN!"

Batman had no choice. He didn't care if he broke his whole hand doing this, he had to save him.

No one else close to him, was going to die.

He raised a finger pointing it at the head of the Juggernaut beast ahead of him.

"JIWALD!"

The beam fired out...only for the beast to move as it lunged at Subaru, completely missing his head.

He tried to fire again, with his left hand instead, but an Wolgarm jumped in front of him at the worst time.

"JIWALD!"

The beam hit the ma-beast directly in the face blasting most of it's body away.

"OH GOD, SUBARU!"

The Juggernaut beast lunged at the young man, who stood there with nothing but a broken sword and a dislocated right arm.

But…

"-SHAMAAAAAK!"

A black cloud of smoke enveloped the area Subaru was at. Batman realized the situation was dire, but he saw a ma-beast heading for him and he grappled it to the ground. He then grabbed its neck and snapped it in half.

He looked over to see Subaru. roll out of the cloud...but seconds later the Juggernaut stomped his paw on him. It moved it's mouth dangerously close to the pinned Subaru, but Subaru noticed the sword he used earlier, still stuck to it's neck. He grabbed it as he carefully aimed.

"Go to hell why don't you-?!"

He stabbed it on it's tongue. The beast roared and flung Subaru away, as it flinched in pain.

Subaru stood again as he aimed the sword at it.

"Come on you piece shit! Come here and get some more!"

Subaru and the Juggernaut stared each other down. Both were ready for just a single spark to set them off and continue the battle.

Batman pulled out some Batarangs and prepared to toss them at the Juggernaut...but then-!

"UL GOA!"

Fire rained down from the sky, engulfing the Juggernaut and many of the nearby ma-beast.

Subaru and Batman could only stare at the display of power. They then saw Roswaal float down from the sky.

"Ahaaa! Who would have thooought that a mere Shamak, used chiefly for smokescreens, could be employed with this much impaaact?"

Batman and Subaru let loose. Subaru fell to the floor and Batman placed his Batarangs back into his Utility Belt.

"You're super late to the party Roz-chi!"

"Hmph. For once I completely agree with Subaru, you took too long."

"Wait! You don't always agree with me? What's with the trust issues here?!"

The group gathered again near the scene of the battle.

Rem suddenly rushed to Subaru and they both collapsed to the ground.

"Subaru-kun!"

"Ow! Rem, cut it out! My body's all banged up here…"  
"You're alive. You're still alive. Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun...Subaru-kun!"

"Oh man...not this...again…."

Subaru drifted away into unconsciousness.

Batman and Roswaal moved forward to the forest.

"Ohhhh, do you stiiil have the energy for this, Batman-san?"

"To take care of these things? Yes. We're not leaving until we eliminate all of them."

"Yes, I must thank you and Subaru-kun quite earnestly. At the very least, rest assured I shall help you eliminate all which threatens him."

"...Let's go."

The two imposing figures walked into the forest. An aura of power encircling the both of them.

* * *

In a world of shadow, Subaru saw a figure. The figure was in the shape of a woman. For the briefest of moments he wanted to be swallowed by the shadow and become one with it. When that feeling stopped, he felt something from behind him pull him away from the figure. He trembled.

He began to scream for it, but just as the world in front of him crumbled, he heard one last thing.

 _"_ _-ve you."_

The world fell apart.

* * *

That morning, Batman had returned to the mansion. He returned from fixing his gauntlet and putting new cartridges in his Freeze Gun.

While he had the parts to fix the gauntlet a plenty, he used up the last of the ice cartridges. He began to worry about his situation…

During the return back from the forest, he finally asked something from Roswaal.

"Roswaal."

'Hmmmm, yes?"

 **"** **Roswaal, do you know the existence of other worlds?"**

"...No, not that I caaaan say."

"No one has been to another world then?"  
"There has beeeen no such thing written down. Not even in my Forbidden Archive, have I seen a book even talking aboooout such an outrageous thing."

"...I see…"

"If there was, I'm sure Od Laguna would intervene."

"Od Laguna?"

"The force that puts order in the world. Where all mana comes from. It is said that should someone use prohibited arts, their souls will beeee taken by it."

"Great, an all benevolent god huh? Just what I needed."

"I wouldn't go far as to call it that, but it is assuredly powerful."

"Well...that puts a bump on this road."

"...Can I ask whyyyy you are asking?"  
"...Curiositys sake."

The two seemed to ignore the last conversation and simply talked plesantires.

Batman mentioned several magic users that he knew; Zatana, Dr. Fate, Constantine, Etrigan and several others.

Roswaal was impressed with the strange fellows he knew.

* * *

Batman had reached the halls and saw Rem walking towards him. She put on a cheerful smile.

"Good morning Batman-sama!"

"Morning' Rem."

"Are you well, you're not injured are you?"  
"No, I feel just fine. And you?"  
"Rem is feeling quite better thank you."

"And Subaru?"  
"Subaru-kun?"

She looked down a bit, giving a shy expression. But she looked back up with a sparkling smile.

"He's doing wonderfully."

"Oh...I see."

Rem bowed politely and began to walk away, but turned quickly back.

"Um, Batman-sama!"

"Yes?"

"H-how long have you known Subaru-kun?"

"Not too long I'd say. Why?"  
"Rem, just wants to...um, well…"

"..."  
"Rem wants to know what he likes to eat. If Rem knows, she can cook it for him, for special occasions, like his birthday, or his favorite holiday or even his favorite week of the year!"

"O-okay...well, he seems to like just about anything you can cook. So I don't think you have a problem there-"

"He...he said he likes my cooking?"  
"Yeah, he said your cooking is the best he's ever had. Or something along those lines."

"Really? Hee Hee."

Rem gave a bright warm smile, her cheeks blushing a full red radiance.

"Alright! I'll get to work and put extra effort for today's meal! Thank you Batman-sama!"

"You're welcome?"

Rem bowed once again and proceeded to walk away, humming a little tune as she did. Her smile never faltering.

Batman took off his mask, rubbing his forehead, as he peered out the window. Looking out into the bright morning sky.

Batman had figured it out.

"Oh my god."

 **Rem was now in love with Subaru.**

"This guy has a tough future ahead of him."

Batman sighed as he walked down the halls, heading to Subaru's room. He was intending on giving him a massive scolding for his reckless actions.

But to also praise his bravery in the face of danger.

Batman continued walking, the light of the sun hitting his back.

The Residents of the Roswaal Mansion, had been freed from those accursed days. Subaru had gotten his wish.

A new day ahead, had finally arrived.

* * *

On the outskirts of the forest, a hysterical woman had been used to lure several Wolgarm into a cage. The Wolgarm feasted on her flesh, when the last one entered the cage, it slammed shut.

The Ma-beast roared and bit at the bars, only for the cage to be dragged away by a dragon carriage.

Inside a man was filling some jugs with some strange liquid.

"Now just a few more components needed for the grand experiment."

The horrid man looked down the road he was at. At the bottom of the trail we was moving across, was a small town. A truly serene little place. A small windmill sat on a small lake and flowers blanketed it's front gates.

"But first, a couple trial runs are in order."

Scarecrow leered at the village and it's people, before letting out a hideous cackle.

 _The day had begun anew, for both the forces of good...and evil._


	13. Chapter 13: Killers and Tyrants

Special Chapter

Chapter Thirteen: Killers and Tyrants

A cold gust of wind blew through the night air, a single man with blood covering his face was attempting to run through the snow.

It was the southern province of Gusteko, close to the border with Lugnica.

The man brushed sweat off his face as he continued running for his life. His breath was ragged and pain was easily shown on his face. He was nobleman from that provence, he had just learned a rival family member had placed a hit on him for monetary gain.

A small yellow sphere of light was floating around him.

It was a earth spirit that was contracted with him. It was floating around in an erratic manner.

This was due to the man's condition. His left arm was cut off. He used his remaining hand to hold onto his wound.

His black hair was nearly covered in snow, his golden eyes squinted as he tried to put up with the pain. He wanted to survive. He had to…

"Ah! You got pretty far."

He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around. He saw a figure slowly moving towards him. He panicked as raised his hand toward it.

"El Dona!"

A large rock flew out from the ground and launched itself towards the figure.

The mysterious figure spun out of its way and charged at the man. Once again he raised his palm and fired several more pillars.

She dodged every single one as he continued. Eventually being only a few feet away from him. She smiled as she relished in the idea of cutting into him.

But he screamed, as he once again raised his hand.

"UL DONA!"

A large dome of rock surrounded him and stopped her blade.

Elsa slightly frowned at this.

"You are much more troublesome than those guards you hired."

She thought back to the six guards the man had hired in order to protect himself, and how much fun it was to slice open their stomachs. The color of their bowels still etched into her mind. She was ecstatic.

"Now then, we should finish this off and see those nice bowels of yours, right?"

She then walked around to the opposite side of the dome. She then glanced over and gave a joyful smile.

"Okay! You have a shot now."

Something landed at the spot where she stood. It was a grenade.

The explosion caused the rock formation to fall apart, seeing her chance she dashed forward and spun in the air with the blade still in her hand. The man looked down to see his stomach sliced open. His bowels slowly slipped through his wound. He fell over to his side and began to wail in horror. The pain was extreme and his mind could not function properly, the small spirit hovered around him for awhile, only to disappear suddenly. He looked up and saw a man standing there, alongside Elsa. He wore a strange orange and dark blue armor as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket.

"Dammmmmn youuu…"

They were his last words as a knife impacted his skull, killing him. Deathstroke reached down and pulled out the knife he had just thrown, covering his glove in blood. He simply sighed at the sight.

"My first spirit user, and he turns out to be this weakling."  
"Yes, I do apologize for that, usually they put up a good fight."

"The moment I cut off his arm, he almost started crying and ran away."

"But you did seem to enjoy yourself fighting those knights earlier."

"Sure, but that was coincidental. They weren't supposed to be there, all that screaming just drew them to us."

"Fufufufu. But in all seriousness I'm glad we got this job done."

She glanced over to the dead man, staring at his bowels. She gave a blissful smile as she began to walk away. Deathstroke not far behind.

"I heard Meili had a job yesterday."

"Yes, but sadly I heard she failed…"

"Hmmm, the Boss won't like that. Maybe I should put in a good word to her."

"No worries, she'll forgive her. That girl never really fails, so her first time shouldn't be too bad."  
"Well alright then."

"But still, we're all very impressed with you. Twelve confirmed kills and you only started two days ago, fufufufu."

"It's nothing. Money talks, and in that case I like to talk and walk."

She stopped as she faced him. She placed a finger on chest moved it down against his abdomen. She looked up at him and looked at his eye.

"I can see it's more than that."  
"..."

"...Right?"

She moved her finger away and placed her lips. She then turned around and began walking again.

"Now then, let's get to the next job."

"...Right."  
"Fufufufu!"

Deathstroke caught up with her as they began walking away into the distance, leaving the corpse of the man they hunted down behind.

Elsa The Bowel Hunter and Deathstroke The Terminator disappeared into the shadows of the night.

* * *

In a vast forest hidden away from sight, a small village was burning to the ground.

There were rumors of a rogue group of fiends going around the Vollachia Empire, attacking villages and annexing them into a new territory.

This "rogue nation", one with no true legitimacy of being even called an empire had come to call itself GRODD.

The villagers were gathered around in a small circle, surrounded by men in armor. In the distance they could a large battle ensuing in the forest nearby.

Trees were falling all around them and and the very earth was caving in at their attacks.

A large man with large bronze arms and legs, picked up a tree and stared at his opponent with a serious look.

This man was part of the Nine God Generals, a group toting the nine strongest individuals in the military.

He was Moguro Hagane. A steel human. And the 8th strongest general. Sent to investigate the emergence of Grodd and his army.

Ahead of him was his opponent, a large beast with golden armor and a large axe in one hand. Dripping blood from his mouth.

This was Gorilla Grodd.

"Foolish human! You should have taken my offer, you would have saved yourself from a cruel death. Now I'll just chop your head off with your own weapon!"

"I don't think you'll be able to. When you're at death's door, I hope you think long and hard about the senseless deaths you've caused!"  
"Their deaths were not senseless! They were sacrifices of my birthright, the right to rule with indomitable power and raise a nation where I am to be king! KING! ME! KING GRODD!"

"You maniac!"

"Hahahaha! Come then strange human! Get over here and die for your new king!"

Grodd gripped the axe and raised it over his head. He smiled at him and roared wildly.

"Become a sacrifice for the Empire of Grodd!"

Grodd charged at him, Moguro spun the tree in his hands and attempted to stirke him. Grodd jumped in the air and swung the axe down, causing it to get stuck into the tree. Grodd took advantage and landed his feet on the trunk of the tree and slammed his hand towards Moguro's face. He dodged and threw the trunk away, Grodd jumped off and rolled onto the ground. Moguro tried to chase after him, only for the trunk to suddenly fly back and strike him from the side.

Grodd then ran to him on all fours, his eyes glowing bright blue. Moguro was able to grab the axe from the floor and was about to swing.

"HUH?!"

He suddenly realized he couldn't move, he tried with all his might, but could only twitch his body. He then ate a solid punch to the face, his teeth flying out and a massive amount of blood spilling out. He then clawed his face, ripping pieces of it out. Grodd growled as he sent telepathic images into his head.

"URRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Moguro screamed in utter pain as he began to fall to his knees. Grodd gave a vicious smile as he stared down at the powerful opponent.

"Your mind is not easily controlled, but it can still be harmed I see. Just as well."

"D...Damn...you…."  
"A shame really, you were very strong. You would have had your uses."

Grodd then snatched away the axe from his hand and lifted it over his head. Moguro leered at him, with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. But they were tears of blood. Horrible veins popped on his forehead and his throat started to become inflamed.

"But Grodd keeps his promises…"

* * *

The villagers were then moved over to the forest as they met up with the rest of the mind-controlled army.

A random soldier looked over to the forest.

"Welcome back Master…"

 **Grodd then moved out of the forest and into view, with the decapitated head of Moguro in his hand.**

The villagers shrieked in horror at the sight. They could not believe one of the Ning God Generals had been killed. Grodd was amused by this. He then bit into the head and began sucking into the hole where his skull would be. He ate the contents inside, as looked over at the villagers. He chewed thoroughly and smiled at them.

"Welcome to the Empire of Grodd. Prove to me your worth."

He began to laugh as he threw Moguro's head into the fire of the burning village. The army now having conquered new territory for his desires.

Word quickly spread of Moguro's death, leaving the country in a state of panic.

 _Though a hero had arrived in this new world, so did the evil he fought against. And it would continue to harm the innocent, unbeknownst to him._


	14. Chapter 14: Mayonnaise and Musicians

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Fourteen: Mayonnaise and Musicians

It had been three days since the Ma-beast incident, when Subaru and Batman had finally defeated the cursed loops. Everyone was eating to begin the day, when everyone began noticing Subaru was acting strangely.

"-No more, send me back home. I can't this anymore!"

Slamming his hands on the table, he alerted everyone to his unknown pain. Rem tried to comfort him, but he was having none of it. Emilia sent Puck to him just to make sure it wasn't an aftereffect of the curses.

"Nah, he used up a lot of his mana, so might be weak. But nothing about curses-?"

Puck was grabbed by Subaru who began to pet him in a shaking manner.

"Myyyy, trembling fingers and shallow breathing? It's almost as iiiif he's suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Possibly from a powerful narcotic. Once aaaaa user stops taking such highly addictive substances these soooort of symptoms occur."

Ram looked over at him with such disdain at this point.

"With no background, you were already suspicious. But to think you delved into such tasteless actions, Ram misjudged you Barusu. Rem, move aside, your sister can't kill him."

"Judging me before I can prove my innocence huh? Well, that is a Ram-like thing to do. But I need it…"

Batman tried to think of what was the reason behind his behavior. Subaru didn't seem like the kind of person who dabbled in narcotics. In fact, he wondered if he even knew what some of them were, let alone get his hands on them. No, Subaru seemed like a good boy all things considered. So if not narcotics or the curses…

"Wait a second."

Batman recalled the first time he met Subaru. Subaru and him talked about various topics, but it was one subject specifically, that he remembered clearly.

"Subaru, don't tell me it's-?"

"Yes! **I NEED MAYONNAISE!** "

Subaru slammed his hands on the table, Puck still trapped in his palms. Batman gave light pat to his own forehead.

* * *

Subaru raised his body as he began going into great detail about his role as a "Mayo Lover", a white knight here to spread the gospel. To him, his mother and father, mayonnaise was their **justice**.

Batman could only squint his eyes at the boy ahead of him, who seemed to be almost glowing intensely.

Emilia wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"No Emilia-tan! As a mayo lover, even a day without it can be dangerous. But a whole week...well, I'm at my limit."

Batman sighed at this. He didn't really understand it well, but from his conversations with Subaru before, he knew well of his love for the condiment. And if it's true that he ate the stuff everyday, then of course he would have these symptoms.

He pondered if it would be a good idea to let him go cold turkey, but he decided against it. He figured after all the nonsense this young man had been through, he deserved something to latch onto from his previous world.

And so,

"Subaru, why don't you introduce mayonnaise to everyone?"

"Huh?"

"As an expert on the subject at hand, you out of anyone here would be best to bring this condiment you love, to this land."  
"...You're right! Hell yeah. What's wrong with that, huh!? I'll do it! I'll bring mayonnaise to this new world. The white fairy will spread her wings in a new flight. FLIGHT OF VALKYRIES!"

"Right right."

Subaru realized he had a new goal in mind for being in this new world.

Rem walked over to him, with sparkles in her eyes and a bright smile accompanying it.

"Understood, Rem will take on Subaru-kun's request!"

"You will? Thanks so much Rem!"

His wet eyes met hers, as she spread her arms wide in a happy manner.

"Let us do this, Subaru-kun. Now the recipe please…"  
"...eh?"

"...eh?"

The two stared at each other with their jaws slacked open.

Batman once again buried his face into a hand.

"This is too much."

* * *

Batman decided to visit the Forbidden Archive after breakfast and left the "Mayo Party" to their own devices. He kept looking into anything that could help him find a way home. He read any books that he was allowed access to, though many books were still not permitted to him. He would sit there for about an hour or so, even Beatrice started to get comfortable of having him in there with her. At first, she was adamant about it, coming to the conclusion that he would be a nuisance to her much like Subaru.

But she was surprised to see that he wasn't, he mostly kept quiet and sometimes would bring tea and snacks with him. She didn't want to admit it, but she had become quite complacent with it.

Batman closed one of his books and moved to place it back on it's shelf. He then looked over at the young girl sitting on her stool, reading from a book that was twice as large as her.

"Hey Beatrice."  
"Hmmm? And here Betty thought you would stay entirely quiet this time. Yes, what is it?"

"So you're sure you know nothing about other worlds? Or even any rumors about it?"  
"In the case of Betty's knowledge of it, the answer is still no. For the matter of rumors, Betty hardly steps out of the library, so I have no knowledge of the outside world, let alone other worlds, I suppose."

"I see. Sorry for bothering you."

"Still…"

Beatrice set her book on the ground and looked over at Batman who leaning on a bookshelf.

"Is it true to assume, you claim to be from beyond The Great Waterfall?"

"Oh, right. I read that this world is considered flat, and that the corners of the world is nothing but waterfalls that fall into nothingness, is that correct?"

"Simplified yes, I suppose. But there have been quite many who claimed to be from beyond it, all of them, were most likely lies, I suppose. But you…"

Beatrice walked over to him and stared, her blue eyes, with a pink butterfly symbol in them, squinted a bit.

"While that boy, no doubt, has the witches scent, you have something else. Yes, it is the smell of magic, I suppose. Not from you per say, but you have been around magic that even I do not recognize."

"...Well, I did know some teammates that dabbled into it."  
"...I see."

Beatrice walked away from him and sat back on her stool, taking a sip of tea as she murmured something to him. He didn't pay heed to it, and continued reading.

After an hour passed, Batman moved to head on out, as he turned around one last time.

"Beatrice, thank you again for putting up with me."

"Betty does not need your thanks. The only thing Betty needs, is for that troublesome boy to apologize for bothering her at night, I suppose! Such a nuisance!"

"Heh, I don't know. You two seem to get along so well, like a couple of friends. I dare say, you're like siblings."

"...If you don't want me to blast you away please cease your vile words and get out, I suppose!"

Beatrice's face was red with fury, seeing this made Batman chuckle a bit as he waved back at her.

"See you at lunch."

"..."

Batman closed the door and made his way to training.

Beatrice looked at the closed door and closed her eyes slowly.

"Betty...doesn't need friends..."

She then lowered her head a bit and looked at the floor. Her lone self being the only one now in the quiet library.

"...especially not you two…"

* * *

At lunch, Batman was surprised that the combined efforts of Rem and Subaru had yielded success. There before him, was a steamed yam with mayonnaise on top of it. Puck was the first to try it and gave it high praise. Emilia also found it quite delicious and Roswaal seemed to enjoy it as well.

Batman grabbed his yam and ate into it, chewing into it with an emotionless expression.

Subaru looked over at him, chewing his yam with a cheerful smile, putting up a quick thumbs up.

Batman only smirked a bit, before finishing his yam. He looked over at the two compatriots, Rem and Subaru, nodding in approval of their final product.

"Good job, you two."

Batman and Subaru later took a yam to Beatrice, though she refused at first. Eventually, she ate it, and put on a face of annoyance.

Most likely because she liked it, but just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

The next morning, Batman was walking down the halls as he heard a noise.

"-Rem! Rem! Get in here!"

Batman ran over to the sound, it seemed to be coming from the bath areas.

There he saw it…

Natsuki Subaru, once a human male, now completely covered in mayonnaise. It seemed Rem took an off-handed joke from the boy and transformed him into the inhuman creature before his eyes.

Subaru now noticed him standing there, staring in awe.

"Mayonnaise Menace. Is this the birth of the next great hero?"

"HUH?! And just what kind of insult was THAT?!"

His yell boomed through the mansion in the early hours of the morning.

Ultimately, Ram was chosen to reproduce mayonnaise to keep a sizeable supply.

Batman's offhanded joke would now be sometimes used by Ram to further insult Subaru.

The Mayonnaise Menace could only shrug his shoulders at these turn of events…

* * *

Two days later, a traveling minstrel had arrived in the mansion.

Her name was Liliana Masquerade.

She was there to gain assistance from Roswaal in finding a new heroic tale to sing. She was desperate to find one, but Roswaal didn't really know of any. Batman wondered if he could tell her about any of his allies from back home. Any of them could have their tales sung by this aspiring minstrel.

"I guess not."

He ultimately decided against it. He figured hardly anyone would believe her, plus the fact that none of them were even in this world would just make things more awkward.

After having trouble with saving her from some obsessive fans and a rogue mercenary group, they sent her on her way.

But her original goal, of finding a heroic tale to sing about, was found.

"Hey Hey! I decided on what I'll sing about!"

"Ah! I see the great manservant of steel, Natsuki Su-!"

"No you silly fool!"

"HARSH!"

Liliana turned her small body to look up at the man who she was referring to.

"Batman-san!"

"...Me?"  
"Yes, yes! You are what makes a great hero! The way you fought those goons off, the crazy magic you use to disappear and reappear from the shadows! And you are crazy strong! A real hero!"

"Well, I don't know if-"

As Batman was trying to finish his sentence, he looked again at the young girl. She had a downcast look on her eyes, almost as if she were ready to begin crying.

"...Alright. I humbly accept your offer to sing my tale."  
"R-really? Yay! Thank you so much! I will do my best to bring honor to your name!"

"...I'm sure you will Liliana."

Liliana was given a ride to the capital with Roswaal's help, as everyone waved her goodbye. Subaru noticed that Emilia was giving a heartfelt smile and liked it.

As the residents slowly returned to the mansion, Emilia made a happy determined look and formed a fist in her hand.

* * *

"I've decided I'm going to sing for the villagers in about a week."

Everyone was stunned to hear this.

Subaru was okay with the idea, he loved the fact that the girl he loved was going to sing a bright beautiful song that would most likely win his heart.

But it was Ram who interjected.

"Emilia-sama, have you ever really sung before?"  
"Uh, well...not really. B-But I think I can do this! I want to show everyone that I can do anything and well.."

She paused a bit. Then gave a new happy excited expression.

"I want to show them that I'm a person with some talents and I hope this will ease them around me. Plus, hehe, I was really inspired by Liliana. So...I'm ready to do whatever it takes!"

Everyone was impressed with her declaration, and so it fell on to Ram to help her practice singing. Luckily it appeared that the Roswaal had in fact an insulated music room in the west hall. So with that, the girls could enter there and practice every night before the event.

Subaru was slightly worried, but he did his best to trust in Ram.

* * *

On the day of the event, Emilia stood behind the curtain of the stage that had been quickly built. Subaru and Batman peeked out at the crowd that had gathered.

"Oh man, isn't this like, more people than we expected?"

"Apparently, Roswaal invited several promising figures from the capital to see the performance."

"Geez, that guy always is a crafty one! I'll give him a scolding later."

"Hopefully, this doesn't affect her too much. Right Emi-?"

As the two turned around to look at her, they saw that she was trembling and a tear forming in her right eye.

The two could only give an anxious expression as they realized it.

 **"She has stage fright!"**

Puck was now in charge of calming her down. Rem, Subaru, Ram and Batman tried to come up with a quick plan.

It was suggested that someone should go up on stage to distract the guests and give Emilia time to calm down.

Rem and Subaru couldn't sing to save their lives.

Subaru's voice was too loud and he never sang in front of a crowd since he was in grade school.

Rem had a soft voice, but she never sung in her whole life, so her rhythmic timing was poor.

Ram could sing, but she had to attend to Roswaal and some of his guests, so it was a no go.

With those options out, the three turned to their last hope.

"...ah no."

Batman only sighed at his predicament.

Subaru placed his hands together in a pleading motion.

"Please Batman-san. You're our last hope. C'mon, be a hero! That's what you are right?"

"Last time I checked I fought crime, not musical performances."

"Please!"

Subaru gave a honorable bow to him. Batman became quite uncomfortable with this. Rem and Ram also followed through with their own bows. And with perfect unison.

"We beg of you. Please help Emilia-sama."

Batman lowered his shoulders in utter defeat.

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?"

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that Subaru stepped onto the stage and began to inform the audience.

"Uh...Ladies and gentleman! Due to some unforeseen circumstances, our main event will take a bit more time to prepare for."

The audience began to murmur their annoyance at this.

"So to pass the time quicker we have an extra performance. Everyone, give a round of applause for Bru- I mean, Batman!"

Batman stepped out of the curtains and stood next to Subaru, he began to whisper to him.

"What do I sing exactly?"

"Anything! Just for like, two minutes or so."

"...alright got it."

Subaru moved backstage as Batman stood in front to get closer to the crowd, whispering as he did.

"Can't believe this...I hope the others back home never find out about this."

Batman cleared his throat and peered out at the large crowd ahead of him.

And so he began to sing…

His booming voice became soft and easy on the ears, like something from an opera. The song he was singing was one Subaru heard his dad listen to some years ago.

It was, _"What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong"_ , a classic.

Everyone was enraptured by his singing. It was the kind of singing they had never heard before, nor was the song recognizable. But everyone couldn't help but watch intensively at the performance.

Once the song was done, Batman gave a slight nod of his head and moved to head backstage.

Behind him was a roar of applause.

Subaru ran over to him and gave Batman a big high five. Rem had an ecstatic smile on her face as she gave a nod of approval.

"Yeah! That was awesome! You did better than I thought, to be honest."

"Yes, Rem would expect nothing less from a friend of Subaru-kun. That was splendid!"

Batman scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit overwhelmed by their starstruck expressions.

"But Batman-sa...um, Batman-san...Rem has never heard that song before, is it from your homeland?"

"In way, yes, it's a fairly popular song from where I'm from."

Rem made an excited look on her face, even after her difficulty saying "Batman-san".

* * *

Due to Rem's upbringing as a maid, she always used different honorifics for guests and acquaintances. After the ma-beast battle, Batman asked her to drop the Lord honorific in place of a more friendly one, much like she does with Subaru.

At first, she refused, stating that her teacher Frederica would never approve. But Batman explained to her fully well his intent.

"Rem, I don't want to be viewed as someone above you or your sister, I want to be viewed as an equal. Much like how you are with Subaru, I want to get along as allies, not just employees. Think of this as my last request from you in the foreseeable future. Understand?"

"...Yes, Rem understands."

She could only smile at this. Other than Subaru, she never found someone who wanted to be genuine friends with her and it made her overjoyed.

* * *

And so Emilia stepped onto to the stage, calmer but still nervous. She glanced around at the crowd who were eagerly awaiting her performance. She looked around timidly, before turning around at the backstage.

Sticking out of the curtains were the heads of four different individuals. Puck who was giving his usual happy demeanor, Subaru who gave a wide smile, while winking his smile, Rem who had her closed and gave a charming smile and Batman who gave a small nod.

Emilia's eyes widened at the four who were giving her encouragement. She smiled and turned back around to give her performance.

Her bell-like voice was enchanting to listen to, it enveloped everyone as she continued singing the folk song Ram had taught her.

And when it was over, another roar of applause was heard, Emilia with slight tears in her eyes gave a bashful bow to the audience. It was a success.

Later, as Subaru and several others were taking down the stage, several villagers were seen surrounding Batman. They were mostly young girls who seemed enamored with him. Subaru could only chuckle, as Batman gave him a slight look desperation.

Though he was working hard now, he felt that earlier singing of both Emilia and Batman was reward enough.

Emilia's singing struck his heart in a warm fuzzy way.

Batman's singing gave him feelings of nostalgia and joy.

They were today's reward.

* * *

After the whole event ended, everyone was heading back to the mansion as Batman quickly caught up to Subaru who was gazing lovingly at Emilia.

In the corner of Batman's eye he noticed Rem look over at Subaru then turn quickly around. This made him feel a bit...nervous.

But he soon got into Subaru's field of hearing.

"Subaru, listen."

"Hehehe, yeah Batman-san?"  
"Well...did you enjoy yourself?"  
"Other than the work afterwards, hell yeah! Though your singing was top-notch, it just still didn't compare to Emilia-tan's. My heart feels like it's about to erupt, like Krakatoa!"

"Sure, sure. But listen, this is important."

"Yeah..?"

Batman's face grew serious as he looked over at everyone who was walking back to the mansion. The backs of everyone was in his sight, giving him time to contemplate what he was about to say next.

"Subaru…"

"...yeah?"

"I think it's time I widened their field of trust of me."  
"Well, I think they already trust you enough. You risked your life to save theirs, I think they'll have faith in you-"

"-It's not enough."

Subaru swallowed his breath as he looked up him. Batman looked down at Subaru and was finally able to say what he had thought of saying.

"Listen Subaru."

"..."

"I think, it's time I told them about my past."

 _When the new morning rises in the mansion, a tragic tale of a hero's origin, would reach the ears of those whom he now trusted most._


	15. Chapter 15: The Night

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Fifteen: The Night

It was the next morning after the musical event, everyone was together eating breakfast. But Batman was hardly touching his food. He had his hand on his chin, giving off a look of deep contemplation. He looked down at his untouched food continuing his odd behavior.  
This caught the attention of two identical looking maids.

"Batman-san, did Rem cook something wrong? Rem can quickly make it again."  
"Batman-san, are you well? Are you sick perhaps?"

Batman shook his head, he glanced up at them.

"No, it's nothing. But...Well, I need to tell everyone something."

He glanced around the room at everyone eating their foods, his sight ending at Subaru whose face was stuffed with toast covered in mayonnaise.

"I want you all to have much more trust in me and so I want all of you to know as much about me as possible."

"Batman…"

"It's time Subaru. Time they knew."

Batman took a small breath and told them the story of a young boy and his parents.

* * *

The young boy lived in a grand mansion with his loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth and his parents.

His mother Martha, a beautiful philanthropist who dedicated her life opening orphanages and schools.

His father Thomas, a handsome doctor who saved countless lives and opened hospitals all over the city.

They were good individuals in a horrid place.

The city of Gotham was plagued by crime and corruption. Martha and Thomas were some of the only ones who truly stood against it, hoping that their contributions would help curb the malicious nature of their beloved home.

One night, the young boy had asked to visit the theater, his favorite movie, "The Mark of Zorro", was playing again and he desperately wanted to see it. At first, his parents were too busy with work to take him. Disappointed, the boy sadly walked away.

However, the next day he was surprised to hear that both of his parents left work early to take their son to watch the movie. He was ecstatic, his love for his parents shining brighter than ever.

The film had ended as the family had begun to exit the theater, the boy was simply dazzled by the action of the film and was playing around, pretending to be a hero. The family decided to take a quick shortcut to their car, by using an alleyway they had observed earlier. Thomas smiled at Martha as he took a small glance at his son. His son was assuredly happy and it made him happy.

In the corner of their eyes, they saw a man creep out of the shadows and walked towards them. He merely stared, as he pulled a gun on them. He demanded all of their personal belongings as he pointed the weapon, his hands shaking in rapid jerks. Thomas attempted to talk down the man, but he seemed nervous and began to act aggressively towards him. When Thomas saw that this man pointed the gun at his wife and son, he stepped forward trying to push the weapon away.

 **BANG.**

The weapon discharged and a bullet ripped through his chest, straight through his heart. The boy's father slumped over and fell, never to get back up again. The thief then reached over to steal a necklace Martha had been wearing. Martha almost didn't notice him, she was too busy weeping loudly at the sight of her beloved, dead on the ground. She tried to reach down at him, still holding on to her son as well. Frustrated, the criminal pulled hard on her necklace, the floor wet from previous rain, made him lose his balance. In the chaos, the trigger went off.

 **BANG.**

A bullet ripped the air and collided with Martha's skull, she immediately fell over on top of her son. The thief, now in a state of panic, grabbed her purse and ran off into the shadows. The boy freed himself and looked down at the horrid sight.

The two most important people he ever knew, cared for, loved, were now dead. The boy fell to his knees as he began to cry. His crying and wailing became uncontrollable, tears falling from his eyes and mixed with the blood of his parents. Behind him, as if by fate, a street lamp shined on him, his shadow casted on the alley wall. Making it look almost inhuman…

* * *

With the story finished, Batman opened his eyes as he watched the reactions of his fellow residents.

Subaru was quiet, looking downcast at his plate, unable to say anything.

Rem and Ram gave a surprised but also saddened expression, a look of understanding.

Emilia could only give off a teary eyed expression as she looked at Puck who was floating nearby.

Roswaal had his eyes closed as if he was contemplating something.

And Beatrice was merely staring at Batman, not giving off a feel at all.

Batman took a deep low breath as he began to speak.

"After that, I took it upon myself to make sure that no child in my city would ever have to go through something like that again. Devoting the rest of my life to the art of combat, science and investigation. That was when I became Batman."

For a while no one spoke or even made a single sound. But…

"Batman-san…"

A single voice sounded off. It was Rem, holding a serving tray against her chest.

"Batman-san, did you ever find him?"

"...yes."

"I see. So you took revenge, yes?"

"...Hold on a second Rem. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you avenged your parents, right? You killed that scumbag?"

"...Rem. That is not what happened. I didn't kill him, I-!"

"-What?"

Rem shook her head and only widened her eyes at him.

"Rem doesn't understand...what do you mean?"  
"It's just as I said. I didn't kill him."

"I don't understand! He killed your parents, he robbed them and left you all alone! And you...just what are you thinking?"

"I was honoring their memory."

"That's ridiculous! You had a duty to avenge your family. They lost their lives to protect you! Didn't you ever think about that?"

"Of course I did."  
"But I don't think you did. To not go through with what should have been your one goal."

Rem narrowed her eyes at him, something flashed in her mind. Memories from a night she could never forget and a promise she made with herself. A promise of revenge towards those who harmed her family.

"Maybe you actually didn't ca-"

"Rem! That's enough!"

Ram stood in front of her sister and gave her a look of utter shock. It took a while for Rem to realize it. She put a hand over her mouth, as her eyes widened. She had just realized, that had she finished that sentence, it would have been painful words that could never be taken back.

Rem looked over the rest of the patrons and noticed them looking at her with shocked expressions.

The most painful for her, were the ones of her precious sister and her beloved Subaru.

"Batman-san...Rem is sorry."

She glanced over at him, he never changed his expression from the entire conversation. Seeing this she panicked a bit and gave a polite bow.

"Rem understands if Batman-san is angry. Rem said some things that cannot be overlooked...Rem hopes that-"  
"-Rem."

"..."

Batman stood up and walked over to her, never breaking eye-contact with her. He folded his arms as he looked down at her. He gave a short breath and gave a slight grin.

"I understand that it's something not a lot of people can understand. Most people wouldn't choose the methods I used or the choices I've made. Maybe you would do something differently. Maybe Subaru would have as well. Emilia and Ram too."  
"..."

"But my mother helped saved lost children with her orphanages and my father helped save lives in his hospitals. I'd smear their legacy by taking lives now wouldn't I?"  
"...that is true."

"So Rem let me say this."

Batman looked out the window near him for just a moment as he viewed the trees, the grass and some of the flowers in his sight.

Turning his face back to Rem.

"I'll choose this path and keep going as long as I can. So no, I didn't kill Joe Chill, but I sent him to prison so he'd never hurt anyone again. All we can do is choose the path, it's Subaru's turn, Emilia's, Ram's and of course yours as well."

"Rem's turn..?"  
"Yes."

Rem looked downcast for a bit. She had felt some newfound guilt over nearly trampling on Batman's beliefs and code of honor. She wanted to know…

"Does Batman-san forgive Rem?"  
"...of course I do."

"Really?"  
"Of course, first of all we're fellow residents, it would be awkward to be here and have a foul mood between us. Plus.."  
"Hm?"  
"If I never forgave you, I'd probably never hear the end of it from Subaru and Ram."

She glanced over to her sister who put a hand on her shoulder and nodded her head. She then looked over at Subaru who gave a bright smile and wink to her.

Rem could only smile at seeing this, she turned over and saw that Batman held a hand out to her.

"Allies?"

"..."

Rem was hesitant at first, but she closed her eyes and gave a innocent smile. Opening them again she shook his hand.

"Yes. Allies."

The two shook hands as the meal came to an end.

* * *

In the hallways, Batman was heading out to work on the Batwing when he noticed Roswaal leaning on a wall, looking at him with wide smile.

"That was a verrrrry tragic tale you told everyone."

"I don't recall telling it for sympathy points."  
"Aha! Yes, it was told foooor better trust, right? Yesssss, it's best to be honest about yourself and lead to further developments with thoooose close to you. But…"

Roswaal closed his eye, leaving only his bright yellow eye open to leer at Batman.

"One shouldn't keep secrets from the others."

"..."

"Why nooooot tell them where you're really from? I mean, it's tru-!"  
"-Roswaal."

Batman stepped closer to him, until they were face to face. Batman narrowed his eyes at him. Hidden away near another hallway, Ram was listening in on the conversation.

"Roswaal…"  
"Yes?"  
"Everyone has secrets that they prefer to keep to themselves. More for intimate privacy if anything."  
"Ahaaaaa! Yes that would be the caaaaase!"

"Yeah."

Batman leaned in closer and gave a vicious look to the Magarve as he whispered…

 _"Just like the secrets between you and Ram."_

Roswaal's face froze for just a moment, only for his eyes to widen. He stared at Batman for a few seconds...as his eyes slowly started to narrow.

The two men stared eachother down for what seemed to be an hour. Batman was the first to move as he continued down the hall.

"Roswaal, keep your secrets to yourself, and I'll keep mine as well."  
"...Are you threatening me?"

Batman slowed down a bit as he glared back with an angered expression.

"No. You don't to see me threaten you."

"IIII thought you didn't kill?"  
"...There are things worse than death, you know?"

"..."

"I'll see you around. Got some things to do."

Batman continued forward as he didn't look back again.

Roswaal relaxed...giving off a mischievous smile as he watched him off.

Batman moved past Ram as she had a small shadow over eyes.

He stopped for just a few seconds.

"I hope you know what you're doing…"

He continued forward, leaving Ram alone with her thoughts.

* * *

That night, Batman helped Rem cook some food for Subaru, with the slight assistance of Beatrice. It went well, but…

"Hmmm... Why is Beatrice's skin so shiny and her cheeks a little plumper? Did you gain weight?"  
"...This dishonor...WHY DOES BETTY HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS, I SUPPOSE?!"

Her scream echoed in the kitchen. Batman, not knowing about the culinary experiments Beatrice was subjected to by Rem, could only scratch his head at this.

After that small misadventure, Batman decided to visit Subaru in his room as he was studying the language of the new world.

"Subaru, listen to me."  
"Uwa, this must be serious."

Subaru moved his seat to face Batman as he leaned against a wall.

"There's another story I need to tell you…"

"To be honest, the last one was a real hard one to listen to, I don't really feel like-"

"Subaru...please."

"Okay, let's do this! Natsuki Subaru is not one to let himself get down!"

"Sure, Sure."

And so Batman told him of another night that changed his world forever.

It was an event that plagued not just the world he lived in...but countless others. Subaru could only stare at him as he continued the tale, as if he couldn't believe something like this actually happened.

Another night.

A worse night.

A darker night.

 **The Blackest Night.**

* * *

A prophesied day, in which the Black Lantern Rings descended from the deepest pits of darkness. A villain named Black Hand became a conduit of Death and using the head of the late Blue Beetle, Ted Kord, created the the Black Lantern Corps. The rings brought back various heroes, villains and even good friends that had been dead for years.

Batman could have been one of them, during a previous encounter with Darkseid, he was nearly obliterated by him, only to be saved by Superman.

During the chaos, Gotham was attacked by several villains and heroes that returned from beyond the grave.

Azrael.

Anarky.

Black Mask.

Black Spider.

Crime Doctor.

Clock King.

The KGBeast.

King Snake.

Orca.

And Many others...

A massive army of other zombie-like beings descended on Gotham as they began killing anyone that had an emotional reaction to them. Feeding on their emotions as they died and strengthening their numbers.

Batman was dealing with an attack on the Batcave by other Black Lanterns as he saw two Rings float around him. They sounded off...and what they said, nearly made Batman lose concentration. The flew up into the air, crashing through the ceiling as Batman chased after them.

"No...nonononono!"

As he reached the outside of his mansion, he saw them fly through the air and towards the place he didn't want them to go.

"NO!"

The two rings floated over two graves as they recited it...

{ **Martha Wayne of Earth.}**

 **{Thomas Wayne of Earth.}**

 **{RISE.}**

Two hands reached out of the ground as the rings attached themselves to them.

* * *

Batman rushed back inside the mansion as he saw his faithful butler Alfred trying to combat against the Crime Doctor. Batman rushed over to help him. Then he heard it...

"Alfreeeeed…"

Alfred began to turn his head as he heard the shriveled voice.

"No! Alfred don't!"

As he did, he saw the floating corpses of Martha and Thomas Wayne, garbed in Black Lantern uniforms, going towards him. He began to slowly weep as he looked over at them.

"You feel great love for us...don't you?"

At that moment, Thomas rushed over and tore out his heart from his chest.

"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! ALFRED!"

Batman screamed as he flung explosive Batarangs at them, sending them flying. He caught Alfred and cradled him in his arms.

"No! NO!"

"Mas...ter...AGH! Wayne! B-Bru...ce!"

Batman began to shake as looked down at Alfred, the light in his eyes fading. He gave off a soft smile...and passed away.

"Bruuuce?! Our beloved son?!"

The two corpses stood up from the rubble as the rest of the Black Lanterns joined in on the battle. Batman snarled at them as they whispered and screamed.

"RAGE!"  
"FEAR!"  
"LOVE!"  
"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Batman flung several Batarangs at them all as he battled them well into the night.

* * *

Tired, he was stumbling around the city streets as he battled with various other heroes and even villains against the Black Lanterns.

At one point Batman leaned over at a wall and took a deep breath. The images of his parents, Alfred and the various others who had died around him.

He gave off a slight look of panic...one which Scarecrow had seen. It would be something he loved seeing, was envious of seeing and made it a future goal.

"I will see that face again…"

Scarecrow and the various other villains returned to the battle, later joined by Batman. The final battle occurred in Coast City, with the sudden appearance of Brainiac further complicating matters. Batgirl yelled out in frustration alongside Red Hood.

"Why?! Why is he here now?!"

"All the various Lanterns are here, same with time travelers and magic users. The sick fuck is here to attain knowledge remember? I'd say this a golden chance for him."

The battle raged on, until finally, the Black Lanterns were defeated, Brainiac was destroyed and the universe was saved.

But the cost was too much.

Alfred Pennyworth.

Damage.

Aqualad.

Firestorm.

Parasite.

Katana.

Metamorpho.

Spoiler.

Donna Troy.

So many others, too many to count.

And of course…

"...Selina…"

Selina Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman had also died.

This would be one year before another night that rocked Gotham down to it's core…

* * *

"But that's for another time…"

"..."

The two sat on their seats as Subaru looked down on the ground. He wasn't sure what to think. While he had suffered in all those previous loops, he was able to save everyone, he was able to escape death. But Batman was different. He lost so many friends and loved ones, people he was never going to be able to bring back. He felt bad for him, he wouldn't want someone he's grown close to, to suffer in such a way.

"I know it's a bit much to handle, but it's just something I was sure you would need to know about me. Well...maybe I just needed to tell someone."

"...I was thinking."  
"Yes?"  
"When should we tell them we come from other worlds?"  
"Subaru. I think it's best we keep it to ourselves for now. It seems to me, that the idea of other worlds doesn't exist here, let alone people coming from them. We don't want to seem more strange than we already are."  
"Yeah...a lone hyperactive guy and a guy who dresses like a bat. Hehe, really weird."  
"Why did mine sound like a straightforward insult?"

The two lightly chuckled at this as the lone night dragged on. This scared Subaru a bit though, the resilience of Bruce and to not let himself fall into despair. It was something he greatly admired about this hero.

"Batman-san!"  
"Yes?"

"C-can you..um…"

"Let out son."

"Could you train me in how to fight?"

Batman couldn't help but seem shocked by his demand.

Subaru moved out of his chair, got on his knees and bowed to him. Batman also got up, hoping to stop Subaru.

"I want to help protect this mansion. I want to become Emilia's strength, I want to become someone who can stand alongside Rem and Ram! I...I want to become more useful!"

"..."  
"I'll do my best I swear! I'll work hard! I know I'm not the kind of person that you would usually help in this situation...but I plead you! Help me Bruce."

Batman looked down at Subaru and closed his eyes, clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry Subaru, I can't train you like I've done with the others."  
"...I see."

Subaru slightly trembled, his eyes were starting to tear up, he felt stupid for even asking such a selfish request. He had a feeling he'd say no, but it still stung.

"So for now, we'll assess your skills and work on only the most basic of combat."

"Huh?"

Subaru looked up at Batman, seeing this Bruce held out a hand to him. Helping him up as he continued his explanation.

"You have very little combat experience, so we have to start from the beginning, in the case for you, zero."

"You mean..?"  
"Yes Subaru, we'll start in two days. Get some rest beforehand, I won't go easy on you."

"Ah...ahahaha!"

Subaru leapt in joy and shook his hands wildly.

"Can I call you sensei?!"

"No."  
"Can I learn to drive the Batwing?"  
"Also No."

"Does this mean I'm the new Robin?"  
"ABSOLUTELY NO."

Subaru lowered his shoulders, but raised them again as he never lost his excitement. Batman sighed, while placing his hands on his hips. At that moment he had just realized what sort of promise he had just made. But he wasn't too upset about it.

* * *

In a lone room, Roswaal sat in his chair with Ram on his lap.

They stared out at the moon. In their own rooms, so did Emilia, Rem, Subaru and Batman. The day was about to end and another one was about to start.

"Oh right…"  
"Hm?"  
"...I think, Rem and Ram, their birthdays are in three days, I think the 2nd."

"...HUH?! We gotta prepare for that then! I need to ask Emilia-tan when her birthday is too! And…"

Subaru was pacing around the room as he contemplated the info he was just given.

And something came into his mind.

"Hey when's your birthday?"  
"...the 19th."

"...THAT'S TOO SOON!"

Subaru's scream echoed throughout the room, a few moments later he was scolded by Ram, much to the amusement of Batman.

 _And so a battle for the celebration of three of his friends, had just started for Natsuki Subaru._


	16. Chapter 16: Gifts and Training

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Sixteen: Gifts and Training

A few days passed after Batman and Subaru made some preparations for Rem and Ram's birthday. Subaru convinced everyone else in the mansion to keep it a secret, even threatening Beatrice with tattling on her with Puck. This way, the surprise would be legitimate. Days went by as Ram's suspicion of the others was high, but luckily it went off without a hitch.

The early morning of the day started with everyone giving the two sisters some form of distraction.

Subaru helped Rem make cookies for themselves.

Emilia had a long tea break with Rem, with the assistance of Puck.

Roswaal had a long meeting with Ram.

And Beatrice asked for some drinks to be prepared by her.

When the time for dinner had finally come, almost everyone hid in the dining room.

The two maids were surprised by the absence of the others. Batman had then arrived, saying he was looking for everyone as well. He led them to the dining room even with Ram being suspicious.

"Batman-san, do you know something?"  
"Not really, I've been too busy these last couple of days, training with magic."

"True, but you could have still conspired something."

"Do I look like the kind of guy who does that?"

"Hmph!"

The two had made it, Batman opened the doors as they made a creaking sound. When the doors finally opened, loud popping sounds were heard and confetti flew into the air. Rem was about to fling her Morningstar into the room out of fear, only to be stopped by Batman. As she took a second glance, she saw everyone gathered in the dining room with a feast on the table. Over them was a banner saying, "Happy Birthday to Our Two Favorite Sisters, Ram and Rem!"

Rem could only gaze upon this with star filled eyes.

Ram also couldn't help but be utterly shocked by the level of detail.

The patrons gathered together in front of the two..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!"

Rem started to have a smile form on her face, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Ram simply smiled back.

The two sisters found out it was actually Batman who helped everyone cook the meal in front of them, using a cookbook Roswaal found in his study, as well as remembering lessons Alfred had taught him for fun. One of the dishes was a soup that everyone seem to really enjoy, Subaru especially enjoyed it with a few globs of mayonnaise mixed in. Emilia was all the more curious.

"Wow! This is sooo good! What is this soup called?"  
"It's Mulligatawny soup."

"Hmm..what a strange name. Is this from your hometown?"  
"In a way, yes. In particular, it's my favorite food."

"I see then, yes, I can see why you love it then."

Emilia gave a bright smile as she sipped on another spoonful. Subaru and Puck plowed through the soup, Beatrice were elegantly enjoying their portions, and as for the sisters…

"Batman-san, Rem wishes to thank you so much for letting Nee-sama enjoy this along with me."

"Rem, you and your sister are more than welcome to enjoy it. Think of it as my birthday gift to you."

"...Rem doesn't know if she deserves this."

"...You do, both you and your sister. After all the nonsense with the Ma-beast and dealing with Subaru everyday, you earned this."

Subaru slightly winced at this, but after seeing Batman tilt his head toward Rem, he knew it was the signal. Subaru nodded and walked over to Rem. He slightly blushed a bit, but then he pulled out something from behind him that startled Rem.

"Ah!"

Subaru pulled out a necklace made of flowers. It was intricately made, looking like something one would have to buy from a high class flower shop. But it was in fact crafted by himself over the past few days, just for Rem.

"Happy Birthday Rem, here's to another month, year, or heck, century together here!"

"...Subaru-kun…"

Subaru placed it gently around her neck, she lightly brushed her hand against it, her face now crimson red. She gazed up at Subaru who smiled back.

"Hope you like it."  
"...Yes, Rem adores it. Thank you so much Subaru-kun."

"Yup, and for Ram…"

Subaru rushed back to his seat and pulled out a small box and quickly handed it to Ram. When she opened it she saw a small pink stuffed animal. She didn't recognize it, but it was an elephant.

"And what is this Barusu?"  
"Just a little something I whipped up during my breaks, I thought that an elephant was the perfect fit for Ram-chi!"  
"Ele-phunt?"  
"Elephant. Where I'm from, they're these big animals that are super strong and known for their high intelligence, but also for their almost cute appearance. So, it's a perfect fit for Onee-sama."  
"...Tsk. Barusu being somewhat genuine about his gift choices? ...Disgusting."  
"Could you be a little more grateful for your gifts?!"

Subaru gave a thumbs up as he turned around to look at Emilia.

"Do not fret Emilia-tan! When your birthday celebration comes around, I'll give ya the best gifts I can muster. That way, maybe your heart will falter towards me!"

"Sure, Sure."

Subaru smiled as always, but then turned back to Rem and scratched the back of his neck, unsure of his next statement.

"Well, I also made a blue scarf for Rem, but I never really finished it-"  
"-Rem would like to see it, Subaru-kun!"

Rem gazed at him with a determined expression, leaving him with no choice. He pulled out from under the table a blue and white streaked scarf that looked nearly done. But Rem stood up and softly took it from him.

"Can Rem have this?"  
"Well, of course, it's yours and all...but it's not done."

Rem shook her head and looked up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"If it's from Subaru-kun...then this is not unfinished, it's far beyond ready. Thank you so much Subaru-kun."

Subaru patted her on the head and smiled down at her, while whispering soft words.

"Happy Birthday."

The party went on without a hitch, everyone enjoyed the festivities. Especially the blue-haired oni and her sister, who for once, was smiling just a bit more today.

* * *

The next day, Rem was surprised to hear that another gift from Subaru was the chance to have a day off. While she was adamant about it, she was egged on by Subaru. She accepted it, though she was happily surprised to hear that everyone else would join in and finish the work she would have had to do. She was joyous beyond a reasonable doubt by her fellow residents in how they handled themselves and their concern for her own health.

She then saw Subaru wandering off outside. She joined him as they walked to check on the barrier stones that kept any Ma-beast from Roswaal's territory. They had some small talk while traversing the trail that extended to the outer forests. Rem was overjoyed to be alone with Subaru, having some time to really get to know him even better than before.

That was when Subaru walked to the side of the grass and started heading uphill. Rem was very confused as to why he would be doing this, but she still followed him. When they reached the top, she winced her eyes at the bright light of the sun. There, she saw Batman perched up on a tree, looking down at them. Much like Subaru, he finished his work quickly to get here on time. He jumped down as he walked over to them.

"Alright you're here. But why is Rem here?"  
"Sorry about that, it just sort of happened!"

"Well, I just don't know if she would even enjoy seeing this."

Rem turned her head back and forth to them. Subaru took off his primary butler suit, only to reveal a undershirt he had been wearing.

"Sorry Rem, truth is I'm going to be start training with Batman-san starting today. If you want, I can quickly walk you back if you don't want to stick around."  
"No no! I'm actually excited to see Subaru-kun train today. Nothing would excite Rem more!"

She smiled brilliantly as she gently sat next to a tree they were near.

"Well okay. Hope you're ready for a great show Rem!"  
"Yes!"

Subaru bowed to Batman, who only bowed his head in response.

* * *

Subaru was tossed around by Batman, who was only using his left arm. Rem was sitting near the tree, slightly trembling with a worried expression. Subaru struggled to get back up, the backpack he was wearing weighed him down, making punching much more difficult. He threw several jabs at Batman who simply moved out of the way with no effort. Subaru lost his balance as he threw a strong right hook, Batman ducked down and flipped Subaru over. Subaru landed hard, causing Rem to nearly rush over. Batman stopped her with a shake of his head in her direction. Subaru quickly got back up and into a fighting stance. Batman then raised his hand to him, making Subaru stop. He quickly walked over to him and took the backpack off of him. Subaru breathed heavily in relief of the nearly 96 kilograms that were inside.

"Alright Subaru, now attack me."  
"...Here I come then."

Subaru charged forward, that's when he noticed it. His body felt lighter, he felt quicker and less tired. He dashed at him as he released a flurry of punches. Batman once again dodged them, as he then grabbed one of his arms and tossed him back into the ground. Subaru let out a loud grunt as he hit the ground. The combat training was over.

Rem quickly healed him as the next training session was about to begin.

* * *

Subaru stared down the cliff in utter panic. It was a rather tall cliff that he could easily die from, should he leap off. In normal circumstances.

Subaru took a look at the gliding wings Batman had made for him from some leftover materials he found in the Batwing. Subaru was shaking a bit, from below he saw Rem waving at him. She promised to catch him should anything go wrong, though this should have comforted him, he still didn't want anything to go wrong.

"You ready Subaru?"  
"Sure, but I'm still nervous."  
"Don't be...if anything goes wrong you'll probably come out of it with just a few broken bones...well maybe most of them."  
"Scary! You're being scary Bruce Wayne!"

Batman and Subaru moved to the edge as they prepared to leap.

"Remember what I told you Subaru."  
"Wait until the right wind hits you, open open the wings and glide upward. Then, move your body in the direction you want to go as you descend. Right?"  
"Quick learner. This shouldn't be too bad then."

Batman then gave a small nod to him as the two of them lightly let their bodies go.

Subaru and Batman dived down the bottom, the wind picking up as they descended.

"NOW!"

Subaru heard the signal and opened his wings, he glided upward along with Batman. He looked around as he realized he was now soaring upward. He put on a brave smile as he turned in the air, heading for a clear landing spot. Batman was the first to land. He looked back at Subaru as he began to fly back down to Earth. Subaru began to put his first foot down, then lost his balance.

His body rolled onto the ground, as he then crashed away and hit several bushes.

Rem quickly healed him as the last training session was about to begin.

* * *

Batman handed him two Batarangs and told him to throw them at tree that was ahead of him. Subaru obliged, aiming carefully aiming before tossing them. Only one was able to hit as the other one bounced off. Subaru was slightly disappointed, that the other one missed, but he was confident he would get it right.

After several attempts, he started to get the hang of it. Batman nodded with an accepting look, as well as Rem. Subaru could only smile at this as he raised his hand into the air...only to forget he had a Batarang held in it. He flew into the air, only for it to fall back down and puncture him in his shoulder. The three of them stared at it with their mouth wide open.

Rem quickly healed him as the training came to end.

* * *

Subaru was assessed later that night by Batman.

His combat skills were non-existent and balance was barely there.

But…

His stamina was good, his throwing skills were commendable and his gliding skills were also quite good. Even if his landing needed work.

"Alright Subaru, I feel as though your gliding and throwing skills, will be the two fields we'll be working on the most...I'll be working on you for aerobic training and maybe teach you some defensive martial arts. Does that sound fair?"

"Ye-YES! That sounds awesome! I cannot wait! Thank you so much Batman-san!"

"Not a problem. I'll be seeing myself out, get some sleep you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Yes! 'Night Sensei!"  
"...'Night."

Batman only lowered his shoulders as he left. Being called the one thing he didn't want to be called. But he gave a dour smile as he walked away.

"How long has it been since I've trained someone?"

Batman asked himself this, as he disappeared into the darkness of the mansion hallways.

Rem entered Subaru's room next to check up on him. Seeing him tired but physically alright in the scheme of things, she smiled.

"Rem had a wonderful day today Subaru-kun."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes. To see Nee-sama and everyone else work their hardest for me, to see Subaru train so hard with Batman-san and...to give her a day off. Subaru-kun and everyone else blesses Rem so much!"

She smiled with light pink tinges in her cheeks as she smiled at him. Subaru nodded his head, he felt slightly more energized by seeing her smile.

"Rem?"  
"Yes Subaru-kun?"  
"You're welcome…"  
"Yes...thank you so much."

The night ended as everyone rested for the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ram and Roswaal were sitting in his private study. Roswaal was looking at a certain book and smiled as he read through it.

"I seeeee...so both of them will be useful to me after all."

Roswaal gave a sinister smile as he held Ram closer. Ram herself, giving a despondent appearance as she heard his words.

 _The next days were still ahead, even if conflict could easily arise from them_.


	17. Chapter 17: The Diamond Lake

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Seventeen: The Diamond Lake

Several days had once again passed as the residents of the Roswaal Mansion continued to further their lives. Batman continued his nightly visits with Beatrice in her library, never giving up on finding a way back home. He was still not allowed to peer at many of the books that were there, but was able to learn more about his new home.

While it was not her specialty, Beatrice had over time taught him how to better control his gate and mana control.

"Why does Betty have to teach you something so trivial, I suppose? It's annoying!"

"Think of it as a favor, some way to have someone indebted to you."

"Hmph. As if I need that! What arrogance you have, I suppose!"

"...You act more and more like Subaru everyday you know?"  
"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE HOW I TREAT THAT ANNOYANCE EVERYDAY, I SUPPOSE!"

Batman gave a quick smirk and went back to reading, leaving Beatrice to her own book.

Several of the days came and went, but it was almost as if though, Subaru and Batman being there had made them much more special.

* * *

When Puck built up too much mana in his body, Subaru decided to make a snow festival using his pent magic. It was a fun experience for everyone and even Earlham village was able to enjoy themselves.

* * *

There was the time Batman requested two days of vacation to visit the capital. In reality, he actually went to fight crime and single handedly lowered crime by 45%, a feat even the knights were shocked by. Unfortunately, Emilia found out about it and gave him a severe scolding on the meaning of what a "Vacation" was.

* * *

The entire residents of the mansion were able to witness Subaru and Batman train. Ram enjoyed his failings exponentially. Though even she was annoyed, when she had to admit his gliding skills had been getting better. Rem was also proud that he was greatly improved on his throwing skills, now being able to throw three batarangs at a time. With this, Batman forged some throwing stars for Subaru to use in self defense. Subaru felt an unexpected aura of self improvement.

* * *

Another day, Subaru found some alcohol in Roswaal's extra housing and decided to plan a party. He decided on a Star-Gazing party, so Beatrice could join as she seemed unwilling to do anything outside of the mansion. Rem and Emilia got drunk very easily, much to the dismay of Subaru, who seemed to handle his liquor well. Batman and Beatrice were the only ones who neglected to drink anything. Beatrice because Subaru wouldn't let her, due to how old she looked and Batman because he alway refrained from smoking or drinking. Eventually everyone either passed out or simply returned to their rooms. Except…

"Ahaaa! Batman-san, you didn't drink anything at all? Whyyyyy your commitment to your training iiiis commendable."

"It's something that I need commending on Roswaal."

"Ouch, how haaaarsh!"

The two were at the hallway, Batman was carrying Subaru to his room but was stopped by Roswaal who seemed to want a friendly chat. That is, what he hoped for.

"Soooo tell me. Have you told Subaru anything yet?"  
"...No not yet at least."  
"And whyyyy is that? You don't seem to trust me aaaaat all, so wouldn't it make sense to warn him about someone you don't trust?"  
"Alright, listen up."

Batman narrowed his dagger like eyes at the painted man.

"I don't know how that book of yours works, nor do I have any way of knowing what it tells you. So if I did tell him, even in secret, how would I know that the book had already told you about it?"

"..."

"Also, I don't intend to cause a rift between the rest of them. You and me, it's already there, but the others are doing just fine without knowing."

Batman began to turn around as he continued to speak.

"But if you do anything that harms Subaru or the others, I'm going to ruin you."

"There it iiiis. The malicious threats that energizes my soul."

"...Goodnight."

Batman walked away with Subaru in tow, unable to see the vicious look Roswaal was aiming at him. Unseen to him as well, was Ram who stood a few feet away from Roswaal, with a worried look in her eyes.

* * *

A wandering chef and a cross-dressing Subaru, much to the dismay of Batman.

Magic training with Puck and Emilia over tea.

A laughable quest to contact ghosts.

A game of hide and seek in the mansion with Petra and the other children.

Batman's birthday celebration that led to yet another mayonnaise filled spectacle.

Then, there was an outrageous day when the entirety of the mansion played the King's Game.

They were days filled with joy and love for some.

Tension and mistrust for a few others.

But these days were utterly peaceful and fun.

* * *

Then, Roswaal gathered everyone to his private study.

"Listen upppp everyone! We have received a very important message today!"

Everyone seemed to be confused by this sudden announcement, Subaru even being a little worried when he noticed Batman narrowing his eyes at the man, as if he was ready for conflict of some kind.

"Emilia-sama. We have received aaaaan invitation to the town of Dunharrow, from the village leader himself. It seems he is interested in meeting with you."  
"Huh? With me?"  
"Yessss. He seems to be a man with very little prejudice in his heart and wishes to build ties with someone who iiiiis running for the throne. If things go well, weeeee will have much more support for you during the elections."

"Yeah, that does sound like something that could help us out!"

Subaru being confused about a certain something raised his palm to Roswaal, catching Rem's attention.

"So where's this Dunharrow?"

"Subaru-kun, you never heard of Dunharrow?"

"Not really, I don't know many of the cities or towns other than the capital and Earlham."  
"Ah Rem sees, well Subaru-kun, Dunharrow is a town a few miles north of here. They are popular tourist site with a special lake there."  
"A lake?"  
"Yes, Rem understands that they refer to is as The Diamond Lake. It's said that the lake shines beautifully in light, shining like diamonds during the sunlight and even moonlight."

"Wow, I would definitely want to see that! Totally a fantasy setting right there!"  
"Yes, Rem would also like to see it too. It seems romantic…"

Rem did her best to hide her blushing face away from the confused Subaru.

Batman continued the conversation.

"So then, if we're heading out there, how long would it take?"  
"Oh, iiiiit isn't too far from here. It would only take us two hours on a dragon carriage, one from the village should beeeee on it's way right now to pick us all up."

"Wait. All of us?"  
"Yesssss, everyone minus Beatrice will be traveling there as well, Batman-san."  
"I understand Emilia, you and myself heading there. But what about the others?"  
"Ohoooo! You would deny them a chance to witness the marvelous splendor ooooof this town? How heartbreaking…"

Batman turned around to see the eyes of his fellow allies, Natsuki Subaru and Rem, both with slight tears forming in the corner of their eyes with a pout.

"You two really want to go?"  
"Yes!" "Yes!"  
"Huhhhh. Alright, I guess a little sightseeing never hurt anyone."

The two wiped away their small tears and had big goofy smiles on their faces as they gave each other a thumbs up. This was something Rem had learned from Subaru and she would often do it with him, to the absolute disgust of Ram.

"Barusu. Stop trying corrupt my darling sister with your nasty gestures. It makes me want to weep openly."  
"It isn't a nasty gesture! It's a positive one!"  
"A gesture by the Mayonnaise Menace is something I'd consider nasty."  
"I ASKED YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Hmph!"

Ram slightly snickered at Subaru's loud scream, with Rem only smiling at her sister fooling around with him. Emilia laughed at their playful banter and got up.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on! I'll do best on my end, so that we can all get something out of this trip!"

Everyone raised their hand in a playful manner as they prepared to leave for the village.

* * *

Subaru had promised to Beatrice that he would bring a souvenir for her, even though she said countless times not to.

"Alright Beako! I'll get you some gifts. Maybe like one of those keychains that has your name on it."  
"Why would Betty want something so useless, I suppose?! Don't even bother if you get me something like that!"

"Hmmm, no good huh? How about a carved wooden statue, people like those right?"

"Are you listening?!"  
"Oh! Too much time wasted. Got to run Beako! I'll get you a commemorative t-shirt or something!"  
"Hey! Listen to what Betty has to say! Why are being so forceful about getting Betty a gift?!"  
"Because we're friends duh!"

"See you later drill loli!"

Beatrice let him go without saying another word, she just sat there and stared at the door.

"...Friends?"

She looked at the floor and made a pained smile as she began to shake.

"Betty doesn't need them…"

She had a single tear fall from her eye, she clutched on her dress as she shook further.

"...Mother, when will this end?"

* * *

The dragon carriage had picked up the group and made it's way to the town. Subaru did his best to entertain everyone, only to notice that Batman was sleeping.

"Subaru?"

Subaru turned to see Emilia sitting across from him.

"Nah, it's just something's been on mind."  
"Really? Nothing odd right?"  
"Geez, does everything I think of or come up with seem odd to you?"  
"After that whole King's Game ended in disaster and Kokkuri-san scared me half to death, pretty much!"

"Geez, I guess that's true. But in reality, I feel kind of guilty."  
"Guilty?"

Subaru glanced over at Batman who was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Almost as if he was meditating.

"He's helped us so much and yet we have barely done anything for him."  
"...I suppose you're right."

Emilia placed a hand on her chest as she made a determined look.

"We'll pay him back for everything he's done for us, no matter how long it takes."  
"Yup. That's my my E.M.T."  
"Stop calling me weird names, geez! Got worried for nothing!"  
"It's a term of endearment!"

Rem and Subaru later played rock, paper, scissors and spoke of more ghost stories that easily frightened Emilia.

As Batman awoke he looked out the window and saw the village in view. They had made it.

* * *

The road led into a brilliant looking town that seemed to shine with its white marble buildings and vibrant people. Ahead of their sight they could see the lake, it shined beautifully as though it indeed housed various diamonds all over it. Everyone could only gasp at the sheer beauty of it, Rem, Subaru and Emilia seemed the most taken by it. Batman gave a simple smile at the sight of the three being excited.

The group exited as they were able to meet the village leader, the old man with a large white beard and top hat shook hands with Roswaal and Emilia. Though he did give a courteous bow with the others, he saw something that caught his attention.

"Oh my word, and who is this strange fellow?"

He looked up at Batman with eyes full of wonderment. Roswaal saw this and introduced him.

"Ah yessss. This is our bodyguard who weeee recently hired, his refers to himself as Batman."

"Oh my word, I see! You seem to be an interesting man. Such a strange armor and even stranger name."

The old man smiled as he rubbed his beard, humbling himself as he continued to chat with Batman.

"Oh my word! We must get a move on then. Roswaal and Emilia-sama, please come this way."

The old man led the two to a fairly large building with two twin gates. Subaru and the others were given permission to explore the town at their own leisure.

"Subaru, this may take a while so let's agree to meet up at the cafe over by the entrance of the town. Alright?"  
"Sure Emilia-tan. Maybe later we can have a love-filled journey to see the lake. Maybe our hearts will unite at the sight of the gleaming lake!"  
"Quit it with the odd words and be good."  
"Ouch that stung!"

Emilia gave a slight smile as she followed Roswaal into the building. Ram decided to wait by the cafe and enjoy some tea. Batman decided to join her.

"Subaru, why don't you take Rem and explore the city?"  
"Take Rem?"

He looked over Rem who timidly put a brave smile to him. He scratched the back of his neck and muttered to himself. In reality, he wanted to take Emilia on a date to the lake, but he had to remember that she had important things to do. So he decided to pass the time and hang out with Rem instead. He walked over and patted her head, making Rem blush and relax.

"How's that sound Rem? Want to go on a short little date of sorts?"

"...Yes, that sounds like fun!"

The two smiled as they made their way to explore Dunharrow.

* * *

Batman sat across from Ram while the two sipped on tea. Ram and Batman were utterly quiet not saying anything for several minutes…

"Batman."

"Yes?"

"What…"

She placed her tea cup down as she stared at him.

"...What are planning to do?"  
"This means...?"

"You know about Roswaal-sama's book and his intentions do you not?"  
"Of course, I know quite a lot now."  
"Are you planning to blackmail him? Is that your whole goal in this?"  
"No. I have no intention of doing tha-"  
"-THEN WHAT?!"

The other patrons of the cafe flinched as they were scared by Ram's scream. She calmed down as she peered over at Batman.

"What is it you're trying to do?"  
"Protect you."

"What are saying?"  
"You and Subaru, Rem, Emilia, Beatrice...all of them. Even if I find a way back home, I am still indebted to all of you. You guys are like a family to me now and I can never let Roswaal use you up like a puppet."  
"What do you know about-"  
"I know he sees you as a tool and it's the same with Rem and Subaru."  
"You…"  
"Are you willing to sacrifice your sister for that man?"  
"...I-I don't want to hear this right now!"  
"You should! Once the Royal Selection starts we'll only have three years to stop Roswaal! He'll sacrifice you and everyone else to get his way!"

"Roswaal-sama, won't...he wouldn't do-"  
"Wake up Ram! Look at this situation and get it through your thick head. He doesn't love you, he's using you! He's-!"

A loud cracking sound was heard.

It was Ram's hand that collided with Batman's face. Though by the looks of it, Ram was more hurt than him, her entire hand red.

She had a furious face. But it then calmed down as she looked over at him, a look no one could get a good read on.

"Why do you even care?"  
"Because I see you as family."

"Rem is the only family I have."  
"Wrong."

He stepped forward towards her and she backed away out of pure anxiety.

"Subaru and Rem are like the siblings I always wanted growing up. Emilia and Beatrice are like the daughters I had always wanted and you…"

He leaned over his face close to hers….

"Maybe we could have been something more."  
"..."

Batman shut his eyes and turned away, he left some money on the table as he reached the exit. He turned back to Ram.

"If it wasn't Roswaal...could we have..?"  
"...Maybe."

Ram gave him a smile, a single tear fell from her eye.

"But it's too late, I'm afraid."

Batman turned around making a pained expression.

"I'll be back when the others are done. See you then."  
"Yes."

Batman exited the cafe and disappeared into the crowd outside. A waiter asked if Ram was alright, she nearly nodded and excused herself to the restroom.

She stared at her reflection and breathed heavily, she turned on the water faucet and let out a groan.

She then began to cry.

* * *

Subaru and Rem continued down the street laughing at some jokes they were telling each other.

"Alright Rem, let's have an awesome time!"  
"Yes, Rem will have the best date yet!"

Rem giggled as Subaru rubbed his head, realizing he technically was on a date with Rem.

 **A real one.**

 _Complex feelings of love, happiness, despair and worry were all shed in this town, by those who needed it most._


	18. Chapter 18: Close to my Heart

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Eighteen: Close to my Heart

Batman continued to watch over the city while perched on the edge of a rooftop. The wind blew just a bit, small leaves passing by him. He scowled as he observed the town for any sign of trouble, but it was obvious that the idyllic tourist city was not in any danger. He let out a small breath as he observed the blue sky above him.

Ram was sitting on her chair as she quietly stared at the empty teacup in front of her. Her eyes tried to stay normal, but she couldn't keep it up. Her eyes gave off a despondent look.

Both of them remembered something from the recent past, that changed their relationship.

* * *

It was a few days after Rem and Ram's Birthday.

Bruce was waking up from his usual two hour sleep, he checked his time crystal to see that it was already 10am in Lugnica time. He put on a simple white shirt that he received from the twin maids and stretched his body. He looked over his hands and the nasty scars that they now carried.

Though his hands were healed, the misuse of yang magic had badly injured his hands, even when Rem and Emilia healed him, he still retained the scar tissue.

"I've got to get used to this, I guess."

Bruce was ready to get dressed in his usual armor, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and he was able to see a serving cart being pushed by a good friend of his.

"Morning Ram."  
"Good morning. I suspected you'd like to have some tea. It's part of your usual routine, is it not?"  
"You say that as though I'm trying to one day trick you by changing the schedule up. I'm not Subaru, you know?"  
"Yes, otherwise I'd probably treat you the same as Barusu and probably give you dirty water mixed in."  
"Heh, poor kid."

Ram set up the cart in front of him as he sat on the bed. After she poured him his cup, he took a small sip.

"It's good as always, thanks."  
"...You're most welcome."

She then took a seat next to him as sipped her own cup in an elegant manner.

"I hope you're on your break."  
"I am merely deepening the bonds between two employees, for the hope of better camaraderie."  
"And yet you treat Subaru like he was the dirt underneath an insect."  
"Ahahahaha. I'll have to remember to use that on Barusu the next time I see him."

The two lightly chuckled as they continued sipping on their tea. It was peaceful and something that Bruce remembered from his past. But the past was always something that was a double edged sword for Bruce Wayne. Moments of happiness would be cruelly intertwined with moments of suffering.

Love, joy and camaraderie.

All mixed with loss, despair and betrayal.

His slightly scrunched his face to make an emotionless visage. Then, he felt something touch his shoulder.

It was Ram placing her free hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah...just reminiscing about the past."  
"...your parents?"

Bruce glanced at her, and for once, he saw her make an expression he had not seen before.

A look of worry.

"Yes and no. I always think about them, but it's also more than that."  
"Is that so?"  
"Not just family...but friends, lovers and just...a lot of people. I've lost a lot of people I had come to care for and to find comfort through their happiness and safety."

His eyes lowered as he gripped the teacup harder.

"I failed them."

"..."

"But...I still continue on, I have to. Otherwise their deaths were meaningless, and my cause would just fall apart."

It went quiet for a while before Ram turned her body to better face him.

"Batman-san, I...I understand."

"..."  
"I don't wish to discuss this too much, but I can say a few things about it. Before we came here to the mansion, my sister and I lost everything, everyone. But I still had Rem, she's all I have."  
"I see. Then I'm at least envious for you."  
"Envious of me?"  
"You still have a family member that you can turn for anything. I don't have that luxury. So far away from home, no one to turn to and on a mission that gets those close to me killed. You're very fortunate Ram."

"I...I never thought of that."

Ram placed her teacup down back on the tray, she had countless thoughts course through her head. She glanced back at Batman and looked at his hands and arms. Scars were all over them, including the injuries he sustained during the Ma-Beast fight. The ones he received for saving her and her precious sister.

"After losing everything, with nothing to show for it...why do you keep going?"

"Because...I can't give up. It just doesn't suit me, or Subaru or Emilia or Rem...and of course…"

He tapped his finger on Ram's forehead, which stunned her.

"Not you Ram. Sure, Subaru admits he finds you lacking in the maid department."  
"That little scum."

"But!"  
"...!"

"You're smart and tough, to say the least, and you don't let anyone push you around. You have an elegant charm to you and that's why…"  
"Yes?"  
"No one is going to hurt you or the others. Because now, I have a purpose being in this place. Not just to find a way back home, but to take care of my surrogate family."  
"Family? Me?"  
"Yes."

The two slightly stared at each other for a while, when Ram looked away for a few seconds.

"In what way…?"  
"Pardon?"  
"In what way, am I important to you?"

Bruce gave a brilliant smile as he spoke.

"Your one of my best friends Ram. A person close to my heart at the very least."

Ram's cheeks gave a red hue as she looked back at him. She was utterly surprised to hear him say that.

 _It was something Roswaal never said to her._

Bruce looked back at Ram, he noticed how she was looking at him. And a thought came across his mind.

 _She is quite beautiful._

He started moving his face closer to her.

Ram stood up with incredible speed before grabbing the cart and moving to the door.

"Ah. Ram, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-!"  
"Please leave your cup on the tray after your done. I'll pick it up later, thank you!"

She shut the door behind her leaving Bruce alone in his room. He moved away from the bed and delicately put the teacup on a desk near a window. He placed both hand on the edges of it as he peered out the window.

"What the hell are you doing Bruce?"

He figured it must have been the stress he had been facing for the past few days. Unable to find a way home for so long, his mind may have been tired, that had to be it. His mind had grown soft being surrounded by his new friends.

He wanted some comfort...that had to be it.

It had to be...

He moved his attention to the door as he uttered one last thing.

"Shit."

Ram was outside the room, walking down the hall. Clenching her chest, she was repeating many thoughts in her mind.

 _I love Roswaal. I'll do anything for him. He saved us. He needs us. So why?_

"Why did I feel that way just now?"

She slammed her fist on a nearby wall. She gritted her teeth and lowered her eyes.

"I mustn't betray Roswaal-sama...I mustn't…"

She leaned on the wall as she gripped her chest harder.

"I can't…"

It was after this little incident, that the air between these two became awkward. They spoke less often and Ram would only nod to him, sometimes while looking away.

* * *

Back in the present Ram got up and walked outside and felt the wind blow in her pink hair. She looked up at the bright blue sky and gave small breath, whispering to herself.

"I cannot…"

* * *

Rem was cheerfully walking right next her date Natsuki Subaru.

Subaru was chatting with her about several stories he knew as a kid.

Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

The Two Frogs.

The Stonecutter.

Hachiko.

These stories delighted Rem, she smiled, laughed and even at some points cried at the mesmerizing tales.

"Subaru-kun it's wonderful that you know so many tales. Maybe you should write them all in a book?"

"Nah, I'd rather not take credit for someone else's work. If I wanted to write a story, I think I'd rather make up my own one. Gotta work for that success, right Rem?"  
"...Yes! Subaru-kun is right as always."

The two chuckled as they continued down the street.

Subaru noticed a small flower stand nearby that Rem was staring at. He motioned her to get closer, she was too timid to do so, so he lightly patted her back as they walked side by side towards it.

They glanced at the flowers that were being sold, Rem being enraptured by their beauty.

"How much for one of each?"

Rem looked at Subaru in surprise, she didn't expect him to be one who was a fan of flowers.

Subaru was able to get each flower into it's own wrapping as he handed over a couple silver coins.

Then, he handed over to Rem a vibrant Blue Rose.

"Subaru-kun?"  
"Just thought everyone would be interested if I got them one that best reminded me of them."

"This flower reminds you of Rem?"

"Yeah, and this daffodil reminds me of Emilia and this rose of Ram and hell, even this little buttercup is going to Beako."

"..."  
"Why, you don't like it?"  
"No no. Rem loves it."

Rem giggled a bit as she happily cradled the rose in her arms.

* * *

They soon reached the destination they had aimed for.

"Wow!"

"It's beautiful!"

They were on a small marble bridge that had a great view of the Diamond Lake. It shined brilliantly as the two became mesmerized by it's splendor. Rem looked at Subaru with warm eyes as the light from the lake highlighted his face, making his eyes seem like diamonds themselves.

Subaru smiled back at Rem when he noticed her gaze.

"This is an awesome sight right?"

"Yes, Rem hasn't seen anything more beautiful!"  
"I can't wait to bring Emilia here."  
"...yes, that would be nice."

Rem looked a bit downcast as she looked at her reflection in the water, she noticed her troubled face and decided to smile again.

"But Rem was here first with him…"  
"Hm? Did you say something?"  
"Eh, nothing at all Subaru-kun! Just admiring the sight."  
"Yeah, it is something."

The two stared at the lake with happy grins on their face. But Rem was looking less at the lake, and more at the reflection of the two of them standing next to each other.

* * *

On their way back they noticed a food stand that was selling something that surprised Subaru.

"No way…"  
"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru rushed over and saw the snack that caught his attention.

"It's Taiyaki!"

While they were shaped a bit differently, they still had the same aesthetic as the dessert dish back home. He bought a few and carried some over to Rem, he put one in his mouth to help him better. He handed one over to Rem.

"This is..?"  
"I don't know what they call it here, but where I'm from it's called Taiyaki."

"Tai-yaki?"  
"Yup, they're really good, I really like to munch on these after a long walk."  
"Well then, thank you for the meal."

The two of them took bites of their snack and gave off delighted smiles. Rem never had Taiyaki before and was surprised how tasty it actually was. Subaru having found a taste that reminded him of home, wolfed down the treat and happily swallowed it.

"Subaru-kun…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Rem had a lot of fun today...so, um Rem wanted say…"

"Thank you very much, today is one of Rem's favorite days ever!"  
"Hehe you're welcome."

Rem and Subaru continued walking back to the cafe, as that was their meeting spot they agreed to.

* * *

When the two of them made it back, Ram was there waiting. Subaru handed over the rose to Ram, who while being surprised, still called him a pervert. Subaru grimaced at this, but lightened up as he saw Batman appear behind him.

Batman and Ram gave each other a glance before moving away to take a seat. This gave some slight concern to the two of them.

"Is everything alright you two?"  
"Yes." "Nothing wrong here Subaru."

Subaru decided to let them work out whatever grievances they may be having, as he saw Emilia and Roswaal had just arrived.

* * *

"This just a quick break Subaru, we'll go to the lake a little later."

"Boo Boo! You are hurting me here Emilia-tan."

"Goodness, whatever am I going to do with you?"

The group sat on a reserved table as they chatted away about unimportant things. However Rem pulled on Subaru's shoulder.

"Um, Subaru-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Rem just noticed we're out of the snacks you just bought…"

"What?! I just bought a whole box, how are we-?!"

Subaru quickly looked down to see a big bellied Puck laying down where the snacks should've been instead.

"Puck! What the hell!?"

"Sorry Subaru, but I just couldn't resist! They were so good!"

"That's why I bought them! Now I don't have any for Beako! I'll be back you guys, I got to get some more."

He got out of his seat and scratched his hair, before noticing he may have just been given a chance.

"Hey Emilia-tan, wanna tag along, the city is really beautiful at this-"

"-I'd really love to, but me and Roswaal have some things to discuss so you'll have to go it alone. You'll be fine by yourself right?"

"Yeah well-Hey! I'm not a kid alright!? I can do things on my own."

"Alright then. But no talking to strangers okay?"

"Uwah! Fell for it again!"

Everyone had a laugh at Subaru's poor incompetence as he began to stroll away in a huff. But, someone was following close behind.

"Oh, Rem."

"Yes. Rem would like to accompany you, if that is not an issue?"

"No not at all! But are you sure, haven't seen everything already?"

"Yes, Subaru-kun is right. But…"

Rem held her hands together and started to blush a bit as she continued.

"People notice things better with a second viewing. Right, Subaru-kun?"

"...yeah of course. Let's go."

Rem nodded as they both waved bye to everyone. It seemed Rem had become quite addicted to going on 'dates' with Subaru.

* * *

Emilia looked at the sleeping Puck with a concerned smile, realizing that she also wanted more of the snacks Subaru purchased. She then turned her attention to Batman and Ram, who seemed to be avoiding each other.

"Um, sooo did something happen between you two?"

"Do not fret Emilia-sama, nothing has happened."

"Don't worry Emilia, nothing's wrong."

Emilia tilted her head not sure what was going on. Roswaal looked over the two of them as he whispered to himself…

"Ohhhh, interesting."

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since the two had left to grab more Taiyaki. Rem and Subaru had already been walking back from the stand with more boxes of the snack everyone enjoyed.

Rem wanted to help him, but he declined.

"You work so hard for the rest of us, another relaxing day for you wouldn't hurt."

"I-if Subaru-kun says so…"

The two continued on as Rem stopped suddenly.

"Rem are you okay?"

"..."

"Are not feeling well? I can go get some water for you, if-!"

"Subaru-kun!"

"...Yes?!"

Rem gazed up at him with her cheeks crimson red, her eyes watery and hands clutching her chest.

"S-Subaru..kun."

"Rem?"

"What is Rem to you?"

A small amount of time passed, with utter silence as the two stared at each other intensely.

Subaru broke it with a smile.

"You're one of my best friends Rem, the first girl I ever dated and a person close to my heart."

"Ah."

"Hehe, like that one? Overheard Batman say that to Ram once."

Rem began to tremble at that point, something Subaru had said had touched her heart and she felt a spark fire inside her.

"Subaru-kun…"

"Um, yes…?"

"Rem needs to tell you something."

"...G-Go Ahead."

"Subaru-kun...Rem is…"

She began to have her face turn red and she rubbed her hands together. She got the courage to move closer to him. Subaru started feeling a bit nervous about what she wanted to tell him.

"Subaru-kun! Listen."

"I'm listening."

"Rem is…"

She began to show an expression of absolute bliss, a face even Subaru couldn't help but feel smitten by.

"Subaru-kun...Rem is in l-!"

 _ **"Eyaaaaaaghhhhhh!"**_

A loud thunderous scream broke up their train of thought as they turned to see the origin of the sound. A woman, assaulting a man across the street, bludgeoning him with a hammer.

"What the-!"

Subaru looked down the street to see the rest of the town was attacking each other. Some with weapons, others with their bare hands. A man crashed through a nearby storefront and crawled on the floor in utter pain, a young child followed out of the broken window. Grabbing a shard of glass, he impaled the man in the skull multiple times. But Subaru noticed more than the blood or the man's lifeless eyes, it was the fact the child had tears falling from his eyes and an expression of absolute terror on his face.

"Subaru-kun stand back!"

"Rem!?"

Just then, they both noticed that ahead of them, where the carnage seemed to have spread...an orange mist was rolling towards them. Inside of it a figure was emerging, walking in their direction.

 **"** **That's one half of the village done, now for the second. Making good time…"**

The figure with the ghastly voice had revealed himself. He was a man with a syringe clawed hand, a tattered brown trench coat, covered in vials of orange liquid and a horrid mask-like face hidden only by his hood.

Rem got in front of Subaru in a battle stance, now wielding her Morningstar. The hideous man peered over to them, his right orange eye staring right at the two.

 **"** **Now then, you two….LET ME PEEK INSIDE YOUR HEADS."**

 _Rem and Subaru's peaceful 'date' had now fallen apart, along with the entire town of Dunharrow...with the arrival of Scarecrow._


	19. Chapter 19: Scarecrow

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Nineteen: Scarecrow

Emilia had been sipping on her tea, as Roswaal continued his explanation on the matter.

"In other words Emilia-sama, Subaru-kun haaaaas greatly damaged his gate to a dangerous level. A few more misuses of magic annnnnnd his gate could completely collapse."

"Oh, I see…"

The entirety of the group sitting at the table could tell of the severity of Subaru's situation. Emilia held her hand close to her chest, looking concerned as ever. Batman held his elbows as he leaned over on the table, analyzing the problem. Ram stoically stood by Roswaal, who had his hand rubbing his chin. Puck floated around Emilia, now fully digesting his meal.

Batman raised his hand to catch Roswaal's attention.

"So if we're bringing this up, you must have a solution for it then?"  
"Wellll of course! I have been able to come in contact with the 'Blue'."

"The Blue?"

"Yes. This person is considered the moooost powerful water magic user in all of Lugnica, and so surely they'd beeeee able to help Subaru-kun, right?"  
"If what you're saying is true, then we should try to get this 'Blue' to help him out."  
"It won't be easy…"

Batman lifted himself a bit, as he concentrated on Roswaal's words.

"This 'Blue' person iiiiis currently under the orders of one of Emilia's rivals in the Royal Selection."

"Things are never that easy, are they?"

"My no, we will have to come up with a good trade or negotiation for thiiiis to happen!"

"And that's where Emilia comes in right?"

Everyone turned their attention to Emilia as she finished making up her mind on the concern of contacting this "Blue".

"Alright. Subaru has done so much for me, so I feel it's only right to get him help in return."

Puck smiled at Emilia, like a father would if his own daughter did something worthy of praise. Batman nodded as he began reaching for his teacup…  
"But I also want to help Batman-san, too!"

Batman turned back to Emilia as he heard this.

"Emilia, it's nothing to worry about. Really, me and Roswaal are...taking care of it."

Batman gave a quick glance to Roswaal, who was giving his usual excited grin.

"Besides, you have to worry about the Royal Selection. I know you're putting in a lot of work for this to happen, so just do that for me, and I'll worry about getting home. Okay?"

"Oh...okay."

Emilia looked rather disappointed about it, but Batman gave a quick nod to try and dispel her concern.

"I'm getting more than enough help Emilia, especially from Beatrice. So just study hard and that will be that. Counting on you."  
"...Oh. Of course! I'll give it my best, just you wait!"

She clenched her fists and made a proud face as she said this to him. Batman turned his attention to Roswaal who was sipping on tea, only to finish it and have Ram pour him some more.

"Ohhhh, but Ram I think Batman-san is running dry, would you be aaaaa dear and pour him some more?"  
"Yes, Roswaal-sama."

She headed over to him with a fresh pot, but of course Batman shook his head.

"I'm fine Ram."

"Please, Roswaal-sama insists you-"  
"-I said I'm fine, thank you."

The two of them stared at each other emotionlessly, a tense air surrounded the two of them. Ram gave a small nod of her head and began to return to Roswaal.

"I see, very well then-"  
"-Okay that's enough!"

A loud yell sounded off, as something slammed the table, almost shaking the plates and cups off. Everyone turned to see who it was that caused this. They were all surprised to see it was Emilia.

Her face making a pout.

"What's with you two? For a few days now you hardly talk to each other and now it looks like you were about to fight! What gives?!"

Batman and Ram glanced at each other with a look of surprise, it wasn't normal seeing Emilia this angry. So Batman took a shallow breath as he decided to calm the situation down.

"Listen Emilia, we're ju-"

Just then Batman noticed in the corner of his eyes that countless villagers appeared to be running for their lives in the streets. He got up, along with everyone else who had finally noticed it. Batman rushed over and grabbed a young man who was running away alongside several of his family members.

"What's going on?!"  
"Hey mister, we got to get out of here!"  
"Why?"

"The town is under attack! People are killing each other just up ahead!"

Batman's eyes widened hearing this, Emilia put her hands over her mouth in hearing something so horrible and Ram and Roswaal made quite surprised looks of their own. Batman interrogated him some more.

"Killing each other?! What do you mean?!"  
"We don't got time for this! You should get out of here while you still can!"

The young man freed himself as he caught up with the rest of his family. Batman looked back at the direction where everybody was running from.

"Oh no…"

There he saw smoke, the dust of rubble and of course...a very familiar orange gas spreading in the city.

* * *

Rem was in front of Subaru, making herself a shield against the strange enemy in front of them. Subaru looked over her shoulder to see the scary man ahead of them. He was like nothing he had ever seen before.

In a world of ground dragon's, Ma-beast and even Demi-Humans...he was quite possibly the most terrifying thing he had seen at this point. His unnatural features made him look less like a man, and more of a monster straight out of a horror movie.

"So then, did I happen to interrupt your date?

His raspy voice sunk deep into Subaru's skin making him tremble a bit.

"I apologize for it, but work has to come first you know? It's one of the first things you learn as an adult. And you two have work to do."

Rem gripped the chain of the Morningstar as she narrowed her eyes.

"And what is you that you want from us?!"  
"Simple. To see your fear."  
"What?!"  
"Fear is the prime instinct in almost every intelligent creature, it leads to biological changes and can even attribute to the evolutionary process by- oh!"

Scarecrow scratched his forehead with one of his claw fingers as he realized something.  
"I'm rambling again. I apologize, but we should really get to it."

He then quickly dropped something from his left hand and smiled.

"We have work to do."

The canister he dropped broke open and released a large amount of the orange gas around them. Subaru and Rem coughed as they inhaled the gas. Subaru was in a coughing fit, so he held both hands over his mouth. Something pushed him and he fell over, he lost of track of where he was and wandered around, being almost blind by the orange gas.

"R-Rem? REM?!"

He realized he lost track of Rem and tried to move his hands around in the orange gas. The gas started to clear up as he began to see beyond it.

"...Rem?"

In front of him was Elsa, her mouth forming a smile and blood dripping from it.

* * *

"Subaru-kun?!"

Rem continued to cough as she desperately searched for Subaru. She ran forward as she could see light. Maybe if she made it past the gas and looked around she'd find him, but she didn't.

"No...Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun?! SUBARU-KUN!"

Then, emerging from the gas behind her was something she recognized the shape of.

"Y...you…"

People in dark purple robes with straight hoods, red markings and red eyes. A horror from her past that brought her fear...but also absolute disgust.

"W...Witch…!"

The people stood in front of her, carrying large blades and all of them staring right at her.

"WITCH'S CULT!"

Rem flung her Morningstar at them.

* * *

Rem was completely covered in blood at this point, her Oni Horn glowing brightly, as she had an almost sadistic smile.

"Kill all of you…!"

A witch cult member burst out of a store front aiming to cut off Rem's head with an axe. She spun her body away and swung her iron ball at the cult member, he was unable to move as his axe was stuck to the ground. The Morningstar crashed into him, splitting him in half.

"You'll pay for what you did to Nee-sama…!"

Another attacker attempted to throw a barrel at her, but as it was flying at her, she ducked under it and kicked him in his legs. His legs snapping in half like twigs. Rem then swung her free hand and punched him square in the face. His face caved in and was left a bloody mess, an eyeball actually popping out and hitting Rem in the face.

She quickly flicked it away.

"Die for your sins…!"

She the noticed another member had their back on a nearby wall, holding a knife as the person shook. The knife was pointed at Rem, but Rem made a vicious expression as she swung her Morningstar around, screaming as she did.

"GIVE ME BACK SUBARU-KUN!"

The iron ball smashed through the cultist and broke through the very wall itself. Rem pulled the Morningstar, which was now covered in blood. At this point it would be, now that she had killed at least twenty of her attackers. She took several breaths to help regain energy.

"It's amazing how strong you are. I hope it doesn't mean you have a high resistance to this batch."

Rem heard the voice of the man she had seen earlier. She swung her weapon around to attack him.

Only to see no one there.

"Still, the late reaction is a good sign that it's still in effect."

Rem realized he was already behind her, with a farming scythe in his left hand next to her ribs. She attempted to kick him away but it was almost as if he was a shadow, as her leg swung, he was moving in an unnatural way around her. He then almost flashed away and was now a few feet away from her.

"What?!"  
"That look of shock is good. But sadly, it's not enough…"

What Rem didn't know was that this gas was one that made people hallucinate, lose sense of reality and even have their brain functions slowed down. Thus, covering himself in the gas and giving high doses to others, made him appear to move like a phantom, run at high speeds and even change forms.

All of it was a trick of the mind.

Rem charged at him, letting out a massive roar, he backed away into the leftover gas. Rem stopped as she hesitated, she was unsure of what that gas was and had to be more cautious of it. And most importantly, she had to make sure Subaru was still okay.

Just then, she turned her eyesight to something she barely noticed. A witch cultist dragging himself on the road wall facing the lake. He had a knife embedded in his left shoulder, possibly from a citizen who fought back. She grinned as she charged at him readying her weapon.

The cultist put up his hands as if it show he was not putting up a fight.

"FOOL!"

But Rem would never show mercy to a madman from the same group that destroyed her village, took her sister's horn and was possibly involved in this chaos. Though she couldn't smell properly due to the odd smell from the gas, she could easily recognize them, she always dreamed of finishing them off once and for all.

"URAHHHH!"

She swung her Morningstar as it smashed his entire left side away. But it was still not enough to kill him and shrieked in pain and tossed and turned on the floor. Rem smiled as she now had someone to interrogate for information. As she walked over to him, she noticed the gas dissipated and she was slowly regaining her senses.

She heard clapping behind her and quickly turned to see who it was. She saw it was the horrible man from before now leaning on a wall.

"You!"  
"But still…"

He pointed downward with his syringe finger next to him.

"You are such a terrifyingly bad person...doing all this by yourself."

Rem looked to where he was pointing. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"..."

The witch cultist that had attacked her from earlier...was now the owner of the flower shop, split in half, his intestines all strewn across the floor and a face indicative of sheer pain.

"No...no…"

She shook her head at the sight before her.

Every single person that she killed...were villagers.

The man who sold her and Subaru the snacks from before. His head was caved in.

The woman who was helping out at the flower shop. Her dead body flung into the now broken wall.

A young man, looking no older than herself. Without a head.

And a young girl looking younger than herself. Ice spears piercing her neck, impaled on a wall.

Twenty villagers dead. All killed by Rem.

* * *

"No..what has Rem done?!"  
"But to think you're already back to your normal self. It must be that horn of yours, I better get my hands on it and study it. Just to make sure."

Rem with tears falling from her eyes, turned to face the man. She was now in a fury. Now all she can think about was killing this despicable person in front of her. She would have ...but…

"Hukk...hukk!"

She heard terrible coughing from behind her. It was probably the man she attacked from earlier. As she turned to see him…

"HUKK!"

 **HER ENTIRE WORLD FELL APART.**

"R...Re...Rem…"

 _She had attacked Subaru, and now he was at death's door._

She dropped her Morningstar onto the ground and stumbled towards him.

Her horn dissipated away.

Her eyes now filled with tears than ran down her cheeks. They were also now devoid of life.

She fell onto her knees and slumped over Subaru and held him close, whimpering as she tried her best to comfort him.

"S...Subaru-kun...Rem..is-"

She tried her best not to cry, but she didn't just cry... **she screamed**.

"-UWAHHHHHHHHH! SUBARU-KUN! SUBARU-KUN!"  
"...em…"

"REM IS SORRY! UWAHHHH! REM IS SORRY! FORGIVE REM! FORGIVE REM!"

She grasped his head kissing his forehead several times. Her tears falling on his face. Making him cry as well.

"R...eeem…"

"SUBARU-KUN! SUBARU-KUN! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE REM! DON'T LEAVE! _PLEEEEEEEEEASE_ **!** "

Rem continued to sob uncontrollably, her face making an expression that made Subaru sad. Subaru coughed blood, but used his utmost strength to try and use his hand to cup Rem's cheek.

"...em…!"

"SUBARU-KUN! SUBARU-KUN! SUBARU-KUN IS CLOSEST TO REM'S-!"

"Enough. I've seen that face of despair too many times to care."

 _ **BANG!**_

Rem's head slumped over, followed by her body, falling over on Subaru.

"R….em..?"

Subaru saw it. Rem's head had a large hole in the back, with smoke trailing from it.

"Nooo…..hk."

Rem had been shot in the head. And now she was dead.

"HKKKKKKKK….AHHHHK!"

Subaru tried to scream, but blood in his throat made it impossible. Tears streamed down from his face. He cried as if he was in excruciating pain. And it was pain...the pain of loss. The loss of a good friend.

"I'll just leave you there to your business, while I take care of my own. Goodbye then, you two were good subjects to study."

Subaru narrowed his tear filled eyes at the man as he walked away. The monster placed his handgun back in it's holster.

His vision became blurry as he stared at the man's back.

Then he heard voices.

One that sounded like Emilia.

"What could have….S-Subaru! NOOOO! SUBARU!"

One that sounded like Ram's

"R-Rem?! No! _NONONONONONONO! REM!_ "

And another that sounded like Batman's.

 **"SCARECROW!"**

And finally one last voice…

"BATMAN! You've followed me even here! That's good, excellent even! COME HERE AND FACE THIS NIGHTMARE OF YOURS! HEHAHA! ALL OF YOU TOGETHER!"

The last thing Subaru saw was a giant cloud of orange gas as it engulfed everything in sight. He could hear gasps and screams from his friends.

Subaru saw nothing but orange...and then slowly, saw darkness.

"All of you...Emilia. Bruce. Ram. Roswaal…..REM!"

They were his last words in this world as he faded away...

"I will save you...save you all!"

* * *

"Um, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Dunharrow was bustling away like normal. The streets filled with people, the sounds of laughter and conversations being held all around him.

"Subaru-kun, are you quite alright?"

Subaru turned to his right to see Rem sitting down and sipping on her tea, as she stared at him worryingly. He then trembled as he looked down at the table, Puck was there big-bellied and relaxing where the snacks he bought should've been.

"Subaru are you okay?"

He looked over and saw Batman staring at him with a concerned look. Subaru tried to form a smile on his face, but his mouth shook uncontrollably.

"Did something happen?"

"Ah...I'm back."

 _The first loop had ended. But the battle against Scarecrow had just begun._


	20. Chapter 20: Fear Toxin

_**AN: Got some help from some legendarily legendary legend dude called JDUBZ. He is a cool Beta Reader and really helped out. Thanks bro!**_

* * *

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Twenty: Fear Toxin

"I...I didn't…"

"Subaru?"

Batman had been giving Subaru a concerned look, along with Rem who was trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Subaru-kun? What is the matter?"  
"How do I…?

Subaru was trying his best to collect his thoughts. He had been killed alongside Rem in the previous loop. The entire village went insane at the arrival of the man known as "Scarecrow", and he was unable to stop him. If his past memories were correct, then he had now been sent back around the time before he and Rem left to purchase more snacks.

"...Twenty Minutes."

Return by Death had sent him back only twenty minutes prior to Scarecrow's attack on Dunharrow.

"But...Why?!"

He couldn't wrap his head around it. Why did it send him back only less than an hour prior to his own death? In the past, Return by Death had sent him hours to even days in advance, so why was it that this time gap was such a small one. Could he even prepare in twenty minutes? Where was Scarecrow at this point? Did he have the means to stop him and prevent more deaths?

What was it that Natsuki Subaru could do? A normal young man, with no strength of his own, going up against a super-villain?

"Subaru, snap out of it!"

Batman reached over and firmly grabbed his shoulder. The impact brought him back to his senses.

"Batman-san?"  
"Tell us what's wrong."

Subaru quickly tried to form a plan in his head. He knew he couldn't outright lie to him, but he wasn't sure how he'd be able to tell him that a crazed psychopath with a hallucinogenic gas was going to attack twenty minutes from now. But he had an idea…

"It's just...on the way here, I could've sworn I saw something weird. It was a man."  
"A man?"  
"Yes...a man with an orange eye, a brown trench coat and a face that looked like a disgusting sack mask."  
"...Subaru...Did he have a clawed hand?"

"...Yes."

Batman stared at Subaru with a look of utter disbelief in what he said, but he knew he wasn't lying. Batman clenched his fists as he rose from his seat.

"No...he followed me here?!"

Emilia also rose from her seat as she reached out to Batman.

"Batman-san?"  
"...We need to move right now!"

Everyone became surprised at his loud declaration. Rem and Ram quickly moved closer to him as he began explaining things better.

"That man Subaru saw, is an old adversary of mine. He goes by the name Scarecrow."  
"Scarecrow? Like those creepy mannequins that farmers use to chase away birds?"  
"Yes. He's a very vile person and quite dangerous."

Rem slightly shook as she began understanding the severity of the situation.

"He's well versed in psychological torture and very dangerous, because that's how he fights."  
"How he fights?"  
"He's created a poisonous formula known as 'Fear Toxin', it's a dangerous hallucinogenic drug that makes you see your worst fears. It also slows brain movement and essentially makes you weaker."  
"Unbelievable."

The group quickly realized that they were up against someone that was quite formidable and a clear threat to them.

But there was something Ram herself didn't comprehend.

"But if Barusu did see this Scarecrow earlier, the question still remains...What does he want?"  
"Simple…"

Batman turned his shoulders, in order to better face his allies.

"He likes to see people experience sheer terror and watch them either fall into insanity or die while screaming. Scarecrow is enamored with the facial expressions of fear. It's his obsession."  
"So why is he here?"  
"The village."

The group gathered together as Subaru explained to them that he saw Scarecrow head to the other side of the town. It was then agreed that Scarecrow had to be stopped.

* * *

Batman, Rem and Subaru would head out to confront Scarecrow and minimize civilian casualties.

Roswaal, Emilia and Ram would try to convince as many citizens especially in the northern side to escape.

"Subaru, if things go wrong take Rem and head back to the others."  
"I'm not gonna abandon you! We won't have to run away if we work together and kick this guys ass!"  
"This isn't a game Subaru! Scarecrow will do everything in his ability to kill us! We have to take this seriously!"

Subaru straightened himself out and pulled out several throwing stars from his pocket.

"I am. And we will win, you can count on that!"  
"Tread lightly."  
"Okay."

Rem motioned to them as she pulled out her Morningstar, the three of them marching forward as the others began working on the evacuations.

* * *

Rem had been hopping around the rooftops, looking for anything suspicious. Batman was also using the rooftops searching for his nemesis. Subaru was on the ground as he also was searching, but also trying his best to warn people about the impending danger.

Then he saw it.

"Oh no!"

Several canisters rolled on the ground as they released Fear Toxin all over the general area. Subaru covered his mouth with his sleeve as he backed away. Batman glided over the sky as he saw the situation unfold. He threw several Batarangs into the area as he saw something leap out from the gas cloud.

"Ohhhhhh….so you did follow me to this new world. How exciting!"

Scarecrow glared up at Batman as he pulled out a handgun from his holster and fired it in his general direction. Batman fired his grappling hook in another direction and zipped past the bullets. Rem leaped into the air and aimed her Morningstar at him. He quickly jumped into a window of the nearest house and escaped impact from Rem's weapon. Subaru rushed over to the house and kicked down the door.

"You should knock first boy."

Scarecrow charged at Subaru, he jumped back and tossed several throwing stars. Two of them impaled themselves in his shoulder.

"Hahhhhhh…"

Scarecrow spun his body as he roundhouse kicked Subaru away back into the streets. Scarecrow laughed maniacally at the sight before him.

"HUHUHUHUHAHAHA! What's this Batman?! You got a new Robin?"

He then quickly pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Subaru.

"After what happened to the last ones? You can be quite careless."

As he fired, Subaru was suddenly wrapped in a chain and lifted into the air. Rem had saved him and was now carrying him in the air. They landed on an adjacent rooftop that Batman had been standing on. Batman tossed several explosive Batarangs towards the house in an attempt to drive him out.

Explosions rang out as the house imploded by the shockwaves of the Batarangs. After several seconds, Scarecrow still hadn't emerged. Just then, from the other side of the now destroyed house, Scarecrow turned the corner and emptied his entire magazine at them. The three moved out of the way as they tried to separate and corner him. This plan failed as Scarecrow pulled something out of his pocket.

A grenade filled with Fear Toxin. He lopped it at Subaru. Subaru tried to smack it away. But it still exploded.

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Subaru!"

Subaru began to panic as he realized he had inhaled some of the gas. He coughed and coughed, trying his best to get it out of his lungs as fast as possible. But soon, he realized that his vision was getting blurry and everything had an orange hue to it.

"Crap, this is bad! It's in my system!"

Batman jumped down to try and get Subaru away from there, but he noticed in time that Scarecrow had appeared behind him. Batman blocked a blow from a farmer's scythe he had with him. Batman also noticed that Scarecrow had his mouth closed shut.

"Ptui!"

"Gah!"

Scarecrow spit out a large amount of Fear Toxin at his face so quickly, that he had no time to block. Batman now realized he was now infected as well.

Batman tried his best to kick away Scarecrow away, but he quickly spun away while unleashing a barrage of slashes with his scythe. Rem launched her Morningstar to the ground to separate the two, she noticed too late that Subaru had collapsed on the ground.

"AGHHHHHH!"

Subaru backed away from Batman as he screamed. In his vision, Batman had become a literal hybrid between a Wolgarm and Human. Subaru tossed several throwing stars at him, Batman quickly dodged them and scrunched his face in fear.

Subaru's screams slowly morphed from agonizing yelps...into laughter.

"AGHHHHHH-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His face turned white, his hair green and a hideous grin stretched across his face. His mouth ripped open as blood gushed forward.

Rem tried to jump down and save them but Scarecrow had tossed several canisters into the air and fired his gun at them. They broke apart, splashing Fear Toxin all over the blue haired girl.

"AGH!"  
"Everyone needs to stop this resistance and just be good little test subjects."

Scarecrow then turned around as he looked over the side of the town, which now was engulfed in Fear Toxin. Screams and crying could be heard, shattering windows and finally a massive fire broke out. Several people were running out of a building while on fire, their charred bodies running through the smoke. Subaru saw one running towards him and panicked. Their awful screams of pain and terror reverberated in his head. He tossed a throwing star at them, hitting in directly in the face. They fell over and as they were granted a merciful death.

Subaru tried to get up and run for it.

Scarecrow almost teleported behind him and stabbed him with his syringe fingers, injecting him with more Fear Toxin.

Batman and Rem were busy dealing with civilians who were attacking them, Rem did her best not to kill any of them, but simply knock them out. Batman used a judo throw on a larger citizen and forced him onto the ground. He punched him twice in the face, as blood and teeth flew out of his mouth. Batman tossed two Batarangs at an approaching civilian, who had a rather large shovel aimed at him. The Batarangs did their job and knocked him out.

Batman looked over and saw Scarecrow towering over the twitching Subaru.

"Subaru!"

Scarecrow dropped his scythe and retrieved his handgun. Aiming downwards at Subaru's head.

"Now be a good boy and die for me."

He readied the trigger.

"Scream a bit though…!"

Scarecrow then noticed several objects flying towards him and quickly dodged them in the nick of time. He did several flips in the air before he landed. He looked over to see that the objects were shards of ice.

"FULA!"

Suddenly a large slicing gust of wind charged towards him, he barely moved his body out of the way as it sliced through a wall that he was leaning on.

"What?!"

But a large wound opened across his chest and his vest fell off of him.

He leered over at where the shot came from and furrowed his eyes at the ones responsible.

Emilia, Puck, Ram and Roswaal had arrived.

* * *

Scarecrow made a face indicative of annoyance towards the arriving party. But he slowly began to smile.

"Yes. It is quite desirable to have so many people willing to put their lives on the line for my work! I couldn't be more ecstatic!"

Scarecrow waved his arms around in a wild spinning manner, twisting his flexible body in an almost happy manner. But he stopped and stared back at them with a vicious expression.

"But if you're going to be using magic...then maybe I should get my hands dirty as well."

"What?!"

Scarecrow raised his right index finger to the sky. At the tip of of his syringe nail, a small black orb of light fluttered around it. The sight of which made Scarecrow smile with anticipation.

They could only watch in shock at what was happening.

"I-it can't be…"

"Oh but it is Batman…!"

Ram tensed up as she glared at him.

"This man...is a spirit user?!"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us he used spirit magic?!"

"He never did in the past. He must've learned in the month since we got here!"

"By the color of it's light...it has to be Yin magic!"

"Things just went from bad to terrible in just a few seconds!"

Scarecrow slowly marched towards them while his spirit hovered around him.

"Did you think I'd waste this whole month in stagnation while in this new world?! I am an adaptable individual and one who will go on and strive to be ahead of all of you! ESPECIALLY YOU BATMAN!"

He charged forward, retrieving his scythe from the ground as he howled insanely.

Subaru shook his head, now free from the hallucinations. He reached for a throwing star, trying to toss it. Everyone followed suit, aiming their own attacks-

"SHAMAK!"

A massive black cloud of smoke engulfed them. Everything went dark as everyone tried to grasp at what happened. Roswaal smirked at what he considered a foolish attempt to escape.

"Fula!"

He swiped away at the air, as the wind itself blew away the smoke.

"How trivial. Suuuuuch a morose way of-!"

"-Yesssss."

Ram turned to her side, seeing Scarecrow staring right at her. Only a few inches away from her face.

Scarecrow attempted to slice open her throat with the scythe, only for Ram to dodge and fire a blast of wind magic. She missed as he jumped to the ground on all fours. He smiled as he stood back up and used his fingers to open his chest wound further.

The wound opened more and sprayed blood all over Ram's face. Blinded, she tried her best to slice him away with the wind but she missed and nearly hit Emilia. Luckily, she was pushed out of the way by Subaru.

"Ahh! You bastard!"

Ram spun her body around and kicked him in his sides, sending him flying through a nearby door. Rem took advantage of the situation by swinging her Morningstar at the house, destroying it completely.

Batman turned to Ram and ran towards her.

"Ram! Get that blood off! It's infected with Fear Toxin!"

Ram stumbled around as the toxin began affecting her. Unbeknownst to everyone but Batman, Scarecrow constantly injected himself with new batches of Fear Toxin, in a bid to make himself immune to it. But it gave him the side effects of his oranges eye, nerve damage and of course terrible skin conditions. It also made his blood toxic, now that it was filled with his homemade poison.

Ram struggled to keep her mind in check. But she felt slower than usual, her vision had an orange hue to it.

"Ram?"

Ram heard Roswaal's voice, but it sounded muffled. When she turned to look at him...she saw his face was melting away. Revealing flesh, bones and his eye dangling from it's socket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Ram was now screaming uncontrollably as she fired random wind attacks in all directions.

Batman tried to stop her but was unable to get close.

"Ram stop!"

"Nee-sama please!"

No one was able to get through to her and things got worse when Puck let out a shout.

"Here he comes!"

Scarecrow now sprinting out of the rubble while his Yin spirit flew next to him.

Rem grabbed Subaru to try and get away. Batman reached for his Freeze Gun, while Roswaal and Puck readied their attacks.

"EL SHAMAK!"

A dark wave engulfed them, Subaru felt a sensation of free falling. As if he wasn't even part of the world any longer. Then like a mirror shattering, the illusion broke away.

"Oh shit."

Only to reveal a cloud of Fear Toxin heading straight towards him.

Rem and Batman jumped over the cloud and to a taller building, trying to find the others. They saw Ram stumble through the gas cloud, shaking uncontrollably.

"Nee-sama!"

Just then, Scarecrow charged at Ram and pierced her from behind with his syringe claws, lifting her small frame from the ground, before tossing her into a nearby wall. After she hit the ground, her body contorted and she shook violently. The whites of her eyes showed.

"NEE-SAMA! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER?!"

"She's overdosed on Fear Toxin! She's having a seizure!"

Batman used his grappling hook to swing over and pick up Ram. He gave her to Rem and told her to stay put and take care of her sister.

"But Batman-san-!"

"Please stay with her! I'm getting Emilia and the others so please...take care of Ram."

"..."

Batman glided away as Rem hold her sister close, holding back the tears.

Subaru tried to regain his bearings as he attempted to find the others. His vision was erratic and he was sweating profusely. But then he thought of something…

"I could try. Please let this work!"

He took a deep breath and let out a yell.

"I can Return by D-!"

The orange hued world disappeared from sight and two ink black hands emerged and grasped his heart. He let out a grunt as he gripped his chest.

When he came back to his senses, he realized that the shock of his heart being crushed healed him from the Fear Toxin.

"I-I'm back!"

Subaru grabbed his throwing stars and ran around the gas as he did his best to find his friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scarecrow rushing towards a nearby house. He began to give chase.

* * *

The fire continued to spread, bodies littered the streets and smoke enveloped the sky. Even if half of the town was saved the other half was enveloped in chaos.

In the end, the plan to save Dunharrow, was unsuccessful.

* * *

Scarecrow made it inside the house, his hideout, and began prepping some canisters of gas to be used. Subaru, giving chase, rushed forward and tossed four throwing stars at him. They hit his back, impaling themselves as he hardly flinched.

"That's quite annoying!"

He quickly spun around and tossed his scythe. It nicked the side of Subaru's face, and left a deep cut on his right cheek. Subaru ran around as Scarecrow pulled out his handgun.

It was knocked out of his hand by a Batarang. Batman leapt through the window and kicked him into a wall. Scarecrow quickly got up and took a kung fu fighting stance as he smiled at Batman.

Just then, something crashed through the wall behind him, sending him flying into the table he was working on. Batman and Subaru froze, as they saw that his left arm was on the ground, detached from the rest of his body.

From the hole, emerged Rem.

"Rem! I thought I told you to wait for us!"

"...dead…"

"Huh?"

"Nee-sama is dead."

Batman looked at her with a look of disbelief. He shook his head over and over again. He looked at her and saw that she had tears falling from her eyes. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Hard enough that his gums began to bleed.

Subaru fell to his knees and tried his best to hold back his tears as he whimpered slowly.

Rem turned her attention back to Scarecrow. Raising her palm towards him with a blank expression.

"Huma."

Two ice spears shot out and stabbed him in his abdomen.

"Ugh. This is quite troublesome. But sadly, I have no fear of death and I can no longer feel pain. So you won't see me beg for mercy…"

"For the deaths you have caused today. For the pain you inflicted on these kind people, Emilia-sama, Roswaal-sama, Subaru-kun and Batman-san….and…"

She gripped her chain tightly as she roared with her horn shining brightly.

" _ **FOR THE DEATH OF MY BELOVED SISTER! I WILL TEAR YOU APART SCARECROW! NO ONE WILL FIND A SINGLE PIECE OF YOU LEFT!**_ "

Scarecrow smiled at this…

"I have a better idea."

He reached over with his clawed right hand and pulled out a large sack.

"How about ...Plan B? Hmmmmm?"

He opened it and revealed it contained a large amount of red stones.

"Those are-!"

" **DIE AND FALL INTO DESPAIR! SHOW ME THE FACES OF FEAR AS YOU REACH THE END OF YOU LIVES!** "

The red stones began to glow, smoke rose from the sack.

* * *

Batman jumped back.

Rem reached over for Subaru.

Subaru fell backwards.

Scarecrow laughed like a madman.

Emilia was leaning on a wall crying with her hands clutching her head, with Puck trying to soothe her troubled mind.

Roswaal was emotionless, leaning on a wall while apologizing to his _teacher_.

Ram was in an eternal sleep…

"I'll see you all in hell…"

The stones erupted, shining a blinding light. Rem used water magic to create an ice shield...it did not hold. Shattering away, she held onto Subaru tightly.

"Subaru-kun!"

"Rem!"

They evaporated away, leaving not a single trace.

Batman flew away from the shockwave landed hard in the Diamond Lake, losing consciousness. He would awake a little later, letting the tide take him away...he didn't care where.

"I'm sorry...everyone."

Roswaal cradled Ram's body as they both evaporated away.

Puck put up a powerful ice shield and saved Emilia. While Puck had kept Emilia alive with the shield, the trauma she had suffered that day had destroyed her. Emilia became a shell of her former self, and was haunted by the memories of her friends dying for the rest of her days.

Dunharrow, the town of the Diamond Lake. Was wiped off the map.

* * *

"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru opened his eyes to a familiar sight, the radiant blue haired oni.

"Rem?"

"Yes, this is Subaru-kun's Rem...are you alright?"

Subaru was unable to speak, his throat felt clogged and he began to tremble.

"Hey Subaru...you okay?"

"Barusu. Have you gone and soiled yourself or something?"

Subaru looked around and saw his friends staring at him.

The imposing Batman, the haughty Ram, the fanatical Rem, the beautiful Emilia, the adorable Puck and the eccentric Roswaal. All go them had their eyes glued on Subaru.

"Ah...ha...hahaha."

Subaru started to laugh. But he was also clearly crying.

 _The second loop was finished. Scarecrow was still there, lurking in the shadows, prepared to destroy everything Subaru held dear._


	21. Chapter 21: The Last Stand

**AN: That dude JDUBZYT did it again! I owe him so much beer now. It's staggering.**

* * *

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Twenty One: The Last Stand

At some point during his tearful laughter, Subaru had passed out. Emilia was doing her best to try and comfort him letting him use her lap as a pillow. A waitress came by and handed them a glass of water. Everyone in the cafe hoped it was nothing serious.

"Mhm.."

"Subaru?" "S-Subaru-kun?!" "Barusu, snap out of it."

Emilia and the two maids huddled around him. Batman moving the crowd away.

"Emilia…?"

"Hey there. You scared us half to death. Rem nearly ran off to get help."  
"Oh...I see. Sorry about that."

Subaru tried to raise himself from Emilia's lap pillow, but was stopped by a gentle touch from elsewhere.

"Please Subaru-kun, if you're still not feeling well, please rest a little longer."

It was Rem, who was ever so gently pushing Subaru back down with a tender look in her eyes.

But Subaru thought about what she said, and panicked.

"Wait..did you say longer?!"

He raised his head and quickly stood back up, much to the concern of everyone there.

"How long was I out?"

"Subaru-kun, please you mustn't-!"  
"Rem, how long was I out?!"

"...about five minutes or so."

"F-Five minutes?!"

Subaru shook his head and nearly fell back down, only to be caught by Batman, who sat him on a chair.

Five minutes. Subaru had wasted five precious minutes due to his own weakness. Now he had less time to prepare for a battle against Scarecrow. He was able to learn from the two previous loops about his capabilities and tactics.

But now time was running out, the village was in terrible danger. And he was still doing nothing about it.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Everyone glanced at each other, as they saw Subaru clenched his hands into fists and began to grit his teeth.

He got Rem killed yet again, he couldn't save Emilia, and got everyone else hurt. He felt absolutely pitiful, he was-

"SUBARU!"

He came to his senses as he heard a frightful yell from a person he hadn't heard speak in a while.

"Batman-san?"  
"Get up."  
"I-I just need to-."

Subaru was then hoisted up by his collar, the chair he was sitting on fell back. Everyone was stunned by this, Rem grabbed onto Batman's arm trying to stop him.

"Batman-san! Please no violence!"  
" **DAMN IT SUBARU! IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT'S WRONG WE CAN'T HELP YOU!** "

Subaru was trembling, but not out of fear. He just couldn't believe that Batman somehow figured him out, saw right through him and his worries.

"I…"

"I need your help."

Subaru began to tear up as he said this. Batman nodded with an ever so slight smile and gently put him down.

* * *

Subaru finished the explanation for his behavior. He recognized Scarecrow from a comic book and saw him enter the town with a sack of red stones. He also had a small black spirit floating around him.

With the information given to them, they came up with a general idea of what was happening. Scarecrow entered Dunharrow to unleash his Fear Toxin and then using the magic stones he planned to completely destroy the city, leaving no evidence behind.

That was when Batman had an idea that Ram listened to carefully.

"We'll focus on trying to weed him out of the house Subaru said he saw him enter."  
"But do we have anything that can bring him out?"  
"Yes. Me."  
"...what?"  
"He's obsessed with me more than anything, I'll be the distraction needed to lure him out. We need to get him away from the stones."  
"Very well, Roswaal and I will be a secondary line, should he try to escape past the rest of you. Is that correct?"

Batman nodded at this and turned over to the rest of the team.

"Rem and Emilia will be stationed on rooftops to keep him in check. Blast him with ice, but remember try not to kill him. Okay?"

"Um, sure okay." "Yes, Rem understands."

Batman nodded as the final preparations were being completed. Subaru walked over to Batman with his head hung low.

"Batman-san?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks again."

"I didn't think it would go over this well. I was really nervous that none of you would believe me. It is pretty far-"  
"-Natsuki Subaru."

Subaru froze as he heard his full name, something he hadn't heard said to him in a while.

"Subaru, though you do play around a lot, I know when to take you seriously. And seeing your face earlier, made me realize the gravity of the issues you were holding back."  
"B-Bat..man.."  
"So I believe you. And I can see that you want to stop Scarecrow just as much as I do."

Subaru could only stare in dumbfoundment at what he said. He felt a strange comfort in knowing that someone, anyone, had that much trust in him. Subaru nodded as they both made their way to the center of the town.

For Natsuki Subaru this would be his last stand.

* * *

Subaru was hiding behind a wall, looking over the corner, with three throwing stars in hand. He was staring at the house Scarecrow was using as a hideout. Subaru couldn't help but remember the previous loop, in which he died alongside Rem when Scarecrow self-destructed inside that very house. He shook his head at this behavior of his.

"No! This isn't the time for that crap. I won't let that happen. It ends here."

Subaru saw Batman standing a few feet away of the house, frowning at it. Rem and Emilia were on a rooftop overlooking the house. They had summoned icicles that were now floating around them.

The time had come.

"SCARECROW! COME OUT I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Silence. Not a single sound came out of the house.

"We saw you earlier, we know you have Fear Toxin with you and magic stones, enough to blow this town to kingdom come!"

Silence. Nothing was heard coming out of the house.

"Step out now. Or you'll make this worse."

A handgun stuck out of a window, shattering it, and fired. Batman quickly dodged the oncoming bullets as he threw a Batarang at the window. It exploded, causing the wall to collapse. Rem and Emilia fired icicles into the hole. Batman charged through the hole, with Subaru doing his best to catch up to him.

Batman charged in kicking Scarecrow into a nearby wall, causing a small crater to form. Subaru jumped over the table and reached under it from the other side. He found the sack and ran off with it. Scarecrow aimed his handgun, this time at Subaru who was fleeing out through the hole. Batman knocked it out of his hand and punched him twice in the face.

Scarecrow then grabbed his farmer's scythe and sliced open Batman's chest. He tried to do a spinning attack with it, but Batman was quick enough to jump away. He tossed a Batarang at him which he knocked out of the air into the floor.

It then exploded, sending Scarecrow flying through the ceiling. Scarecrow then grabbed onto the roof and started to climb.

Rem saw him and started firing icicle blasts. Scarecrow saw her doing this, so he leapt into the air and tossed a canister at her. It exploded next to her, releasing Fear Toxin. She coughed loudly, desperate to get the poison out of her lungs. Emilia leapt onto the roof Scarecrow was on. He didn't want to take any chances, so he tossed another canister right under him. He used the fumes as a distraction and jumped off to another adjacent roof.

As he ran, he dropped more and more canisters and jars of Fear Toxin into the streets below him. But as he made it onto another rooftop, something caused him to crash down and through the ceiling. When he looked up, he saw a red haired girl, just like the one he took care of earlier.

* * *

"Do not think we will let you get away with this...scum."

"Hahhhhhh...You guys have become an utter eyesore."

A black orb then appeared floating around him.

"Let's go Amygdala!"

Ram raised her arm high, ready to strike down her opponent.

"El Shamak!"

A dark wave overtook the house, Ram felt as if her mind was floating away from her own body. Then a jolt of pain brought her back.

The illusion shattered away and Ram realized she had been stabbed in her sides by his syringe fingers.

"AGH!"

"Let's see what you fear!"

He viciously tossed her to a nearby wall, causing a large dent to appear on it. Ram tried to regain her composure but the Fear Toxin attacked her system and she began hallucinating.

She heard voices of those familiar to her.

" _Ram, I will no longer need your services. Leave my sight at once and never return_."

" _How does it feel to lose everything Ram-chi?! Hahaha! You have nothing left! I've taken it all!_ "

" _You are a pitiful person Ram. Looking at you makes me feel sick to my stomach._ "

Ram shook her head constantly, fumbling around the room as she tried to stand up.

" _Nee-sama…_ "

"R-Rem…?"

Scarecrow took advantage of this and ran out of the house, using the cover of more gas. Ram saw a vision of Rem in the reflection of a nearby mirror.

" _Nee-sama...Rem hates you._ "

"No Rem!"

" _You allowed Roswaal-sama to use us, like mere objects. The man who helped destroy our village and kept us away from the world!_ "

"No Rem…"

"You disgust Rem...and now…"

When Ram looked closer at Rem, she saw blood gushing out of her eyes and mouth. Her skin was peeling off and her hair fell off in clumps. She roared, with her voice sounding utterly inhuman.

" _REM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!_ "

" **NOOOOOO! STOP!** "

Ram fell to the ground and got in a fetal position as she cried and screamed. Her tears not stopping.

* * *

Scarecrow was continuing his escape as he turned to see Batman, Emilia and Subaru giving chase. Subaru jumped onto another rooftop and rolled along the hardwood. As he got up he tossed several throwing stars. Most of them missed but two hit Scarecrow on his shoulder. He spun around and tossed his scythe at Subaru, Batman jumped in front of it.

"Batman-san!"

"I got this!"

He was able to actually catch it and prepared to fling it back at Scarecrow. Scarecrow spun around as his feet skidded on the hard road.

"Al Sidoria!"

A purple wave struck Batman, slowing him down considerably.

"Damn!"

"Huhuhaha! Not too shabby is it?!"

Batman finally tossed the scythe, but by that time Scarecrow was too far and the scythe hit the floor, breaking apart. Scarecrow then noticed Roswaal flying straight towards him. He snickered as he looked to his spirit.

"Time to take care of this specimen!"

Roswaal smiled as he raised his palm towards him.

"Ul Goa!"

"Shamak!"

A black cloud of smoke surrounded Scarecrow as he rushed forward. The fire blast unleashed wiped away the cloud.

"What?!"

But while the ground and houses were scorched, Scarecrow's corpse was nowhere to be seen.

"Aw, you missed."

Roswaal turned to his side to see Scarecrow had run up along the wall to escape death. He had taken off his thumb syringe finger and flicked it hard into Roswaal's neck.

"Agh! You little filth!"

"Get over it! Face you internal struggle! Your fear!"

Scarecrow dropkicked Roswaal back down to the ground and lopped over two canisters at his other pursuers.

Emilia accidentally breathed in the Fear Toxin, but Batman and Subaru were able to dodge. Batman carried Subaru as he used his grappling gun to fly over Scarecrow.

Scarecrow scowled at the two.

"Scarecrow!"

"Batman!"

* * *

Rem was trying to use her Oni power to try and rid the Fear Toxin in her body. She was given the suggestion by Subaru with the agreement of Batman. It was working, but not at the rate she wanted.

She was still hearing Subaru's voice…

" _How can I ever love you?! You were plotting to kill me the moment we met!_ "

"No…"

" _Yeah it's true. I don't actually like you... **I'M AFRAID OF YOU.**_ "

"Please stop…"

" _Besides I am in love with Emilia. Not you. I don't need you._ "

Rem stopped her shaking and stood up to face the voice in her head.

"It doesn't matter if Subaru-kun doesn't want Rem. Rem will always be by his side. Rem doesn't care if Subaru-kun loves Emilia. Rem loves him. Rem will always be with Subaru-kun...no...will always be with Natsuki Subaru! Because he is Rem's hero! And her hero-!"

She furrowed her eyes and let out a proud, thunderous yell.

" _-Her hero would never speak to Rem this way!_ "

The orange hued world in front of here evaporated as Rem was freed from the Fear Toxin. She breathed heavily as her horn returned back to her head.

"Subaru-kun!"

She leapt away to catch up to everyone….but she heard something familiar in the distance.

* * *

Batman and Subaru landed a few feet away from Scarecrow. Scarecrow at this point in the battle was absolutely annoyed with the interference he had received.

"How? How did this happen?! How did this occur with all my careful planning and every single step I took?! Tell me Batman! HOW?!"

"If you want to thank anyone, you should thank this young man right here."

Batman gave him a good hard pat in the back, one that almost made Subaru topple over. Subaru collected himself and stared at at Scarecrow with a determined look.

"And just who are you boy?"

"No one in particular. Just a regular old servant boy, working his way to his beloved's heart and becoming the next great hero."

"...What?"

"My name is Natsuki Subaru! Remember that name! It's the name of a man that's gonna help take you down Scarecrow!"

Subaru put his hands on his hips and gave a brave expression to him.

Scarecrow could only give him an enraged, frightening look. His orange and white eyes glared at him with such an intense anger and hatred, a normal person would have flinched.

But not the two he was facing.

"Ragghhhhh!"

Scarecrow charged at them, at full speed, with every intention to kill the pair.

But all of them were blinded by a bright light coming from the forest surrounding the town. For Batman and Subaru it was coming from the left side...far off in the distance, there was a humongous explosion.

* * *

Before the battle started, the team had discussed on what to do with the magic stones. They knew they had to get rid of them, but they couldn't figure out how. If what Subaru said was true, the amount of stones was enough to wipe out the entire town.

Subaru came up with an idea.

"Batman-san. I think I know what to do."

"Really, do you now?"

"Yup, and I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

Rem turned around and looked to the direction of the sound she heard.

"Ah!"

The Batwing soared down from the clouds and over Rem. It released a hook from its bottom section and latches onto the sack, following a tracer Subaru had planted. It lifted up and flew away from the town. As it was determined to have reached far enough for the blast radius to not hit Dunharrow, the Batwing dropped it into a far off forest.

The blast radius was far larger than predicted.

* * *

The far off explosion sent a massive shockwave towards the town, while the townsfolk were inside their houses and mutually safe, the others outside were not. Subaru was starting to fly away, but luckily he was caught by Batman as they both flew through the air. Batman fired his grappling hook and it latched onto the side of a wall. They both hung on for dear life.

Rem flung her her Morningstar into the ground and held on to her chain.

Emilia was safe inside an ice dome Puck created.

Roswaal had created an air shield around himself to move the shockwave around himself.

Ram had done the same.

Scarecrow surprisingly let himself fly away and allowed his body to crash into several parked carriages.

The wind died down and everyone got themselves back into the ground. Scarecrow made his move by running over to two cages that had tarps over them.

The rest of the group had reorganized and found Scarecrow. He smiled at the approaching party and removed the tarps.

Revealing two entire packs of Wolgarm, inside the cages.

He then opened a canister of Fear Toxin and infected them.

"Have fun everyone! I'll be interested to see who survives the longest."

Scarecrow pulled on some chains and the cages opened. As the Wolgarm, now in a frenzy, charged forward, Scarecrow ran off and tossed a jar into them. Batman leapt up and caught it. A Wolgarm jumped at him, but was killed by Rem's Morningstar. Subaru tossed several throwing stars, killing one, but another leapt over the corpse of his fellow brethren and bared his fangs at Subaru. Batman axe kicked it and snapped it's neck with his foot. Roswaal unleashed a powerful fire blast and killed several other beasts. Ram sliced the air with wind magic and killed two more. Emilia finally froze the rest.

The group moved forward, but they noticed something too late.

"He's gone!"

Batman looked around, but didn't see anything except a manhole cover. He rushed over and opened it, releasing a massive amount of Fear Toxin.

Luckily they all stepped back and let the gas dissipate before Batman and Subaru jumped down to look around.

"Damn it!"

Batman punched the muddy ground. They saw that the walls around the tunnel were collapsed, not allowing them continue their pursuit.

"I'm getting too careless! I didn't even put a tracer on him!"

He stopped his anger as he felt something touch his back. It was Subaru's hand.

"It's okay. Sure we can't follow him, but we did chase him out."

"And we saved the town! Everyone's alive and it's thanks to your help. So try and not let it bother you."  
"...Right. Thanks Subaru."

They left the tunnel and regrouped with everyone.

* * *

"Oh my word, you have saved all of us! We are forever grateful to you all"

The village leader as well as many of the other residents bowed their heads to the group.

"Oh my word, if not for you this town would have faced certain doom. Emilia-sama. Roswaal-Magrave. Ram-san. Rem-san. Subaru-dono. Batman-dono. We will be in your debt for as long as we live."

Batman stepped a bit forward and shook his head.

"We were just lucky we made it in time. If not, we all don't know if we could of stopped Scarecrow as we did."

The atmosphere changed as they heard something they didn't like.

"Oh my word...we thought it was some sort of bandits or something...but SCARECROW?!"

The villagers muttered and whispered things as they heard the name again. Batman couldn't help but question this.

"How do you all know Scarecrow?"  
"Oh my word! Word has spread quickly about that man. He's already attacked several towns and cities in Lugnica and Gusteko. The number of victims of his, has reached past the hundreds!"  
"But...how do you know it was him?"  
"...He's left several victims alive, just to spread word of his name.  
"...!"

Subaru stepped in to voice his own thoughts.

"But we stopped him. He won't be coming back. We made sure of that, all of us"

Subaru spread his arms out to show off his fellow allies and to further their exploits in saving Dunharrow from a disastrous fate.

The villagers breathed a sigh of relief and once again gave off the smiles they had seen when they entered the town.

"...my word. You are a colorful lot. Thank you."

In the end, Dunharrow suffered only a bit of structural damage to some of their houses. The damages were paid off by Roswaal, much to the surprise of everyone. Of the lives lost, only 10 people died from Fear Toxin related injuries. Unlike the previous loops, where the population of 300 had lost more than half of it's residents, the losses were acceptable.

Dunharrow was saved.

* * *

The group was now on the way back to the mansion, under the evening sky. Almost everyone was sleeping at this point.

Rem was resting her head on Subaru's shoulder and Roswaal was resting with Ram's head in his lap. Batman was looking out at the sky seeing the Batwing flying past them and heading to the mansion.

Emilia was looking out the window. She couldn't help but think back to the fight. She hadn't told anyone that she accidentally breathed in a few bits Fear Toxin.

Only Puck could possibly know what she heard.

"I'm friends with you out pity Emilia. I can't help but feel sorry for you. A pitiable half-elf, a real special find. I want to see how well you can hold out. Hmmmm...yes, like a doll. A special little doll. **HOW LONG TIL' YOU BREAK?** "

Emilia shook her head as she tried concentrating on the forest around her.

"It's not true...Subaru's not like that."

Emilia moved her head down, her eyes now hidden under her hair.

"...Isn't it?"

* * *

Scarecrow was moving along inside of the tunnel as he fixed his syringe claws.

"Can't replace the thumb piece, but I should make do."

He then noticed something ahead of him. He slightly grinned as he kep moving towards the entrance of another tunnel.

"Oh? They sent people to pick me up?"  
From the darkness of the new tunnel, two figures emerged. Clad in purple cloaks and hoods, their red eyes stared back at him.

"I thought I told him I didn't need any entourage. I can find my way back myself."

The two were quiet and only slightly tilted their heads.

"Fine. Fine. Let's get moving, I have new information that'll peek interest in all of you."  
The two nodded as they moved inside the tunnel. Scarecrow looked back as the tunnel entrance closed. He cracked a smile as he followed the two members close behind.

"Huhuhu. I wonder how Petelgeuse will react to this?"

 _The Emilia Camp had continued back home. Scarecrow had returned to the Witch's Cult. And the Royal Selection was soon about to begin._


	22. Chapter 22: Road to the Capital

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZYT! He gets things done! What a champ!**

* * *

ARC Three: The Other Days

Chapter Twenty Two: Road to the Capital

It had been two days since the battle with Scarecrow and things around the mansion had seemingly returned back to normal.

Emilia was as friendly as ever with Subaru, even if she never took hints at his ever increasing flirting.

Rem was as passionate as ever in providing Subaru with whatever he needed.

The village of Irlham was moving along with a joyous splendor it hadn't felt in a long while.

It was then, that a Dragon Carriage arrived at the mansion, with it came two emissaries from the Crusch Camp.

A young cat human named Ferris.

And a stoic old man named Wilhelm.

* * *

"Nyaho! I've arrived to have word with Emilia-sama and Magrave-Roswaal."

"..."

Batman was the first to intercept the two as he observed them for any sign of trouble. Ferris tilted her head at the sight of him.

"Well Nyao, you're an interesting guy. You wouldn't happen to be Emilia-sama's nyight would you?"

"No I'm just a simple bodyguard. But if you really are here to see Emilia, I'll let them know you're here."

Batman turned around to see Rem arriving at the door. She bowed her head and looked towards Batman.

"Are they guests of ours?"

"Seems that way. Rem could you do me a favor and let this one inside? Let Roswaal and Emilia know they are here."

"Of course. This way Dear Guest."

Before she left, Batman pulled out two fingers and pointed them at his eyes. Rem nodded back. She understood the military signal he taught her days ago.

 _Watch them._

Rem escorted Ferris inside while Batman walked outside with Wilhelm.

"Forgive me for asking, but you are no simple bodyguard are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"The way you carry yourself, the signal you gave that young maid and even the way are utterly cautious of me…"

"..."

"These are signs that you yourself have faced many battles and are very alert to your surroundings."

"I would suppose so. It comes with the territory, does it not? When not just protecting yourself, but anyone in arms reach?"

"Hmm, yes indeed."

Wilhelm stopped for a moment and turned to face Batman, reaching out his hand for a shake. The two men immediately shook hands.

"I am Wilhelm Van Astrea, it is good to meet you."

"Batman, it's a pleasure."

"Batman?"

"It's less of a name and more of a title I could say."

"I see."

* * *

The two exchanged pleasantries before moving on to to their own work. Batman went to the Batwing and pressed several buttons in the cockpit, making the bottom of the Batwing open up and revealing a large cube inside. The cube lowered and revealed a scanning device on its side. He placed his hand there and, after it scanned his hand fully, a door opened. Inside was something large and foreboding. It's eyes shined blue and it's mechanism began moving.

"Hmmmm. Seems to have less than 50% left in its reserves."

He then finished the inspection and pressed a button shutting the door and lifting the cube back inside the Batwing. As it closed Batman looked out towards the forest and let out a deep breath.

"Hopefully, I won't ever need it."

* * *

Batman returned to the mansion and saw that their guests had already left. Going inside he saw everyone had met up inside Roswaal's Private Study. Batman had seen everyone was speaking when they noticed him.

"Ah, hello Batman-san."

"Emilia. So I take it everything was taken care of with our visitors?"

"Yup. We'll be heading to the Capital in two days to finish things up."

"Hmm. Tell me something, so that uh, Ferris, was that the 'Blue' we discussed a while back?"

"Yes. Ferris will be taking care of Subaru's gate, while the rest of us take care of anything we need to do in the city."

"Well that sounds good, I have some people I"d like to speak with in the Capital. The timing couldn't be better."

Batman nodded when he noticed Ram was staring at him.

"...?"

Though everyone had their relationships back to normal after the battle in Dunharrow, the relationship between himself and Ram, was still awkward.

"Will you be coming with us as well Ram?"

"Unfortunately, the trip will take a total of two days and we cannot leave Beatrice alone for that long, so I must stay behind."

"Well that seems unfair. You might have been able to Subaru embrace his inner city personality."

"The only thing I would like to see Barusu embrace is the futility of his utter uselessness."

Subaru could only raise a shaking fist at Ram.

"Now that's being needlessly harsh, onee-sama!"

"Quiet Mayonnaise Menace, or shall I grace you with a violent reprimand?"

"God! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Everyone chuckled at the scene before them. But it was Ram and Batman that stopped their chuckling when they looked back at each other. They stared for a moment and turned away ever so quickly.

Roswaal silently took notice of this as well...

* * *

It was now the night before the camp would depart for the Capital, and almost everyone was fast asleep. Batman stood up as he finished writing in his diary.

It was something he suggested to Subaru, as a way to get one's inner thoughts down and also. to not forget the native language of their homes. Specifically, Subaru wrote his in Japanese, while Batman wrote his in English.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm?"

He got up to check who it was.

"It better not be Subaru trying to get me to go find some local legend again."

He opened the door expecting to see Subaru and maybe even Rem or Emila with him, egging him to come along with them.

"Oh?"

But when he opened the door, he saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"Ram...what are you doing here?"

Ram stood there in her usual maid outfit staring up at him.

* * *

Earlier that night, Ram was with Roswaal as usual, sitting on his lap as they stared out the moonlight sky. She laid her head on his chest when she felt his hand pat her head.

"Ram."  
"Yes, Roswaal-sama?"  
"You are devoted toooo me are you not?"

"...Yes."  
"No matter what task I ask ooooof you or what I ask of you to do onto another, you will do it for meeeee?"  
"...Of course."

Roswaal smiled at this as he then brushed her hair. She let out a sensual moan as her cheeks turned pink.

"I need you to do something for me."  
"What is it?"  
"Weeeell...let's say...it's something written."

Roswaal turned her attention to a small black book that was resting on his desk. With this, she seemed to understand.

"I need you toooo test the loyalty of someone here."  
"Who?"

He then lightly grasped her chin as he slowly crept closer to her ear, speaking in only a whisper.

"You know who."

* * *

Ram entered Batman's room as he sat on his bed, hands on his knees.

"Something troubling you?"

"No, nothing of the sort."

"...Is it Roswaal?"

They both went silent as Ram closed her eyes. A few more seconds passed by, until she opened again.

"It has something to Roswaal-sama."  
"What did he do now?"  
"Nothing. Roswaal would never harm me."

"You say that-"  
"-It has more to do with you though."  
"What?"

Ram walked over and sat beside Batman. She looked at the ground for a while as Batman noticed she was playing with her fingers.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"Yes. I am here to make you a deal."  
"What kind of deal?"  
"Simple."

Ram finally looked over at Batman.

"How much of an understanding do you have of Roswaal's intentions?"  
"Enough to get the gist of it."  
"I see. Then I'll cut to the chase. In exchange for staying out of Roswaal's way and letting things occur as they intend to-."

Ram then tore the back of her dress and threw the rest away. She was now bare chested and staring at Batman.

"-In exchange, I'll let you make love to me."

* * *

Batman's eyes widened at the sight before him and he began to stand up. But Ram pounced onto him, pinning him on the bed. Her breathing became heavy and her eyes began to waver.

"Ram...g...get off."

"What's wrong? At a loss for words? This is what you desire, is it not?"

"No! I'm sorry that I-!"  
"Liar! I see the way you look at me. It's different than the others, it is much more caring, much more lustful…"  
"Ram...I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I.."

Batman gritted his teeth as he stared at Ram.

"I was in a bad state of mind. One of the worst I've had in awhile. The stress of not finding a way home, a way back...I was in the wrong state of mind."  
"..."

"You're maturity really caught my eye, and you're a beautiful woman that seems to have an elegance to her that I haven't seen in a long time. But I can't take out those feelings on you."

"Because you love Roswaal, right? Your heart is set somewhere else, and you were feeling those feelings for me out of frustration. Just like I was."  
"...Enough."

She then used her right hand and removed his mask. She smiled as she stroked his cheek and leaned in for what was obviously a kiss, her chest pressing on top of his own. Batman used the opportunity to flip her around as her back landed on the bed. He was now on top of her and staring at her with wavering eyes.

"Stop this…"

"Now please get out of my room."

He let her go and got off of the bed. She continued to lay there as she whispered something.  
"...y?"  
"What?"  
"Why…?"

"..."  
"Why do you treat me this way?!"

Ram was now in an angered mood and staring back at him. She was now in what one would say was a seductive pose...but it looked more like an animal about to leap at it's next prey.

"You say you care for me, yet you disregard my my advances to you! You say I'm beautiful and yet...yet..yet you look at me right now with disgust on your face!"  
"No Ram! I just want you to stop this. This is not you-! It's Roswaal isn't it? He made you do this!"  
"No...I did this so that I may further Roswaal-sama's goals. Because…"

" _Ram, I will no longer need your services. Leave my sight at once and never return._ "

Her face changed to one of pure crazed fury.

"As long as he needs me and Rem, we will be diligent to his needs. Because we are his to use! And we are his greatest paw-!"

 **Ram was then slapped by Batman.**

She lightly tumbled back onto the bed as she looked up at him. Her cheek was now red and lightly touched it as she saw Batman in an absolute rage.

"I...I can't accept that you would call yourself that. And even if you did call yourself that behind my back...don't you ever...don't ever call your sister that again. **EVER.** "

"Batman…"  
"I don't know what he has on you and your sister. But rest assured on one thing."

He knelt down and put a hand on her reddened cheek.

"One day, I'll save you from it. And then, you can stay with him not out of obligation, but from your own devotion."

"...Batman…"

Batman then covered her up in a blanket and helped her up. He held her hand gently and walked her over to her room.

"Ram."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we got this all sorted out, hopefully we can go back to normal, how things were before."  
"...yes."

He opened the door for her and let go of her hand.

"Get a good night sleep Ram. We'll need you to take care of Beatrice and the mansion while the rest of us are gone."

"Alright."  
"You'll be okay while we're gone? Especially without Rem?"  
"No worries. A human being can survive three days without food."  
"Don't say such morbid things, they frighten even me."

Something about what they said made them chuckle a bit.

"Alright Ram, see you in the morning."

"Yes, goodnight. And I apologize again for my behavior."  
"Nothing to apologize for…"

Batman turned to finally walk away, but thought he heard something. It was Ram whispering something. He got closer to her and leaned down to her better.

"Batman…"

He leaned his ear a bit closer to hear what she said.

"Thank you.

Batman then received a small kiss on his left cheek from Ram.

Ram quickly turned around and closed the door behind her. Batman let out a deep sigh of relief and quickly walked back to his room.

Inside her room, Ram was slightly blushing while clutching on the blanket. It was the third real kiss of her life. One was for her beloved sister Rem, another for her loved one, Roswaal and now…

...for her new best friend.

* * *

Roswaal had smiled the next morning, when he was informed that his prediction, that Batman would not accept Ram's advances, had actually come to fruition.

"I will progress further then."

Roswaal thought back to the hallucination he saw in the battle of Dunharrow.

" _Why is it taking so long Roswaal? Why do you fail again and again? I need you to bring me back!_ "

Roswaal clutched his book onto his chest tightly.

"No, teacher. I will not fail this time. This time everything will come to pass….I WILL BRING YOU BACK ECHIDNA."

A glint of light formed in his eyes as he smiled deviously. Ram could only stare at Roswaal with a look of worry.

* * *

The day had come and the group had gotten onto a Dragon Carriage to leave for the capital.

Even with the interruption of Subaru getting pummeled by the Ground Dragon for his excessive rough housing. Batman gave the dragon an almost apologetic look.

Ram had come by to say goodbye to everyone. Batman was the last one to begin entering the Dragon Carriage. He turned to face Ram, they stared at each other for a while, before Batman reached out his hand to her.

This surprised Ram and she hesitated a bit. But a simple smirk from him, eased her and she shook his hand.

"Take care Ram. Try not to die while we're gone."  
"Hmph! Make sure Barusu makes himself useful as a human shield."

While Subaru was pouting at the two of them, Batman nodded and let go of Ram's hand.

The carriage sped off but Subaru and Batman looked back one last time. There they saw Ram held the edges of her skirt and slightly curtsied. The two of them smiled as they sped away, losing sight of her and the mansion itself.

Back in the mansion Ram opened up the cooling room, where they kept all their meats and cheeses, as well as mayonnaise. It was there she saw it.

"Oh…"

A large pot. When she opened it she saw it was filled with Mulligatawny soup.

A small note was next to it reading.

" _You and Beatrice are not starving while we're away. Enough for three days. -Batman_ "

"What a fool he can be."  
She said this as she involuntarily put on an enchanting smile.

Batman continued to view the outside of the carriage, when he noticed that Subaru was attempting to make it over to sit next to Rem who was in the driver seat. Subaru tried to reach out to her but was quickly caught by the Wind Blessing and nearly flew away. A belt he was holding onto saved him, but he was quickly losing grip. Batman grabbed the belt and chucked him over to Rem. Rem used the chain of her Morningstar and caught him, eventually helping him land next to her.

"I'll live a slightly quieter life from now on…"

Subaru passed out, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

After a few hours of travel, Batman looked out the window and glanced over it all.

"We're back."

In front of him, were the gates to enter the Royal Capital of Lugnica.

 _The place they had all first met, was now in sight, and so was the coming conflict that would split them apart._


	23. Chapter 23: City Troubles

**AN: Damn JDUBZYT! Back at it again, huh?**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Twenty Three: City Troubles

It had been a good half hour since the group had passed through customs and made it into the city. After Subaru had awoken, he got different receptions from everyone.

Rem was tender with him, rubbing his hair out of worry.

Roswaal was quietly giggling at his near death experience.

Emilia gave him a loud scolding for his unreasonable actions.

Batman...gave him a finger flick to his forehead, leaving a bright red mark on it.

"Alright I get it! Ow...that really stung."

"Hopefully it reminds you to behave yourself."

The group decided to disperse to their various destinations. Rem and Roswaal went to the inn to prepare things for the next day. Emilia escorted Subaru to the Market to keep an eye on him. Batman went to go out on patrol and to find a friend of his.

At a point in the trip, Subaru and Emilia were walking hand and hand after visiting a fruit stand he was familiar with. While they were searching for Reinhard, Puck spoke with him telepathically.

"Hey Subaru, please be careful."

"Huh, of course I'll be. I'm with Emilia, so I would never-"

"That is not what I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

"You are a nice boy. I like you and so does Lia. But you give her too much hope, and I fear you will be turning her hope into poison….no, in reality that is the case, isn't it?"

"Puck?"

"You are the poison, Subaru."

The conversation ended, leaving Subaru with more questions than answers.

* * *

Batman glided through the sky and saw from above the destination he was searching for.

A clothes shop, one familiar to him. He landed near the entrance and walked inside hearing a familiar voice as he did.

"Welcome! How can we-?"

"Hello Linnea."

"Batman!"

The pink haired girl rushed over and gave him a surprisingly tight hug.

"You've come to visit! It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. How have you been?"

"Great! You came at a good time, there's little business at this time so we can sit and talk!"

"I don't have much time. A few minutes is all I have today. Is that alright?"

"Sure!"

The two sat on some chairs and had some small talk. Linnea was excited as always to see her savior.

When Batman had returned to the Capital for his "vacation" he had intended to stay in the Batwing. But he was found by Linnea, the first person he saved when he was first transported into this new world. She offered him refuge in her home as a token of appreciation for saving her. In those two days, she became accustomed to seeing him and enjoyed the small talks they had.

"So, how is everything?"

"Fine. Just taking care of things in the mansion as usual."

"Oh right, right."

"Sorry I wasn't able to bring Subaru and the others along, I think they would've loved meeting you."

"Oh don't worry about it. I can just meet them some other time."

"..."

"Try not to worry so much! Of you keep adding up all that stress, you'll get wrinkles before you know it."

Batman slightly smirked at this, while Linnea put up a bright smile. But it soon faded when she looked at her hands.

"Sooooo….how are things between you and Ram-san?"

"..."

"I don't really mean to pry or anything! You...just seemed worried about her the last time you were here."

"...Linnea."

"Yes?"

Batman shifted himself on the chair to get a better look at her.

"I fixed things between us, we're back to being friends."

"Oh...just friends?"

"Well, yes?"

"Oh...alright!"

Linnea put up a bright smile as she slightly giggled at this news. Her cheeks turned bright red as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"So I still have a chance?"

"Sure...I think so."

"Yes!"

She clasped her hands together and put on a determined look upon hearing this. It was pretty obvious how she felt towards Batman.

A few minutes later, Batman exited the store shoulder to shoulder with Linnea. She gave him a big hug, and was rewarded with a light pat on the head.

"Take care, Linnea."

"You too! Come by any time! Bring Subaru-kun and the others next time!"

"I'll do so. Bye."

"Bye bye!"

Batman fired his grappling gun and flew through the air, soon out of sight. Linnea smiled tenderly as she looked up at the blue sky. She placed a hand on her chest as she whispered..

"I still won't lose you to anyone else."

* * *

Batman was gliding in the air when clearly saw Rem jump through the air and land in an alley nearby. He changed his direction mid-air and headed down to investigate. As he fast approached, he saw that Subaru, Emilia, as well as two others were watching as Rem was taking care of a large group of thugs.

Batman then dropkicked a thug down the alley as he landed. The others saw this and all yelped with terror.

"Batman!"

Batman then rose up and roundhouse kicked three thugs, knocking them all out. He then saw two more rushing towards him with knives, only to easily outmaneuver them. He then grabbed both their heads and knocked them into each other. He then motioned the other thugs to "come here" and narrowed his eyes.

Rem then stood next to him as she cracked her knuckles with sweet smile.

The thugs had now begun to regret their choice of victims.

However as the absolute one sided battle continued, Subaru was happily enjoying the fight...while Emilia was staring at Subaru with a conflicted look.

Behind them, a orange haired girl was watching the beatings with slight interest. Next to her, a man with a steel helmet and odd looking clothes was observing it all, whispering to himself.

"You can't be serious…."

* * *

On the way back, Emilia was walking shoulder to shoulder with Subaru, Rem and Batman close behind. Emilia turned to face him.

"Subaru...that girl from earlier. Where did meet her? How do you know her?"

"Ehhh, Emilia-tan, were you getting jealous a bit? When did we get to the point that you would feel env-?"  
"-Subaru. Please don't make light of this. Why were you with her-?"

Batman then stepped forward and faced the two of them.

"It was coincidental, he probably got into more trouble as he usually does. Right Subaru?"  
"Err...Yup. Totally what happened!"

Subaru gave a slight wry smile at this. Emilia nodded but still had a unpleased look in her eyes. Rem and Batman tuned to each other, both knowing something wasn't right.

* * *

The next morning, Subaru was informed that he was to stay behind at he inn with Rem while Emilia and Roswaal headed for the Royal Palace. Subaru tried to plead his case, but both Rem and Emilia agreed on the idea of Subaru staying behind. Batman wasn't there as he had been out patrolling the streets since last night, thus Subaru was outnumbered in this case. Emilia entrusted Rem with him.

"Subaru. Please let me trust you in this case, okay?"  
"Y-yeah! I'll do just that! Leave it to me!"

Emilia smiled at him but her eyes were darkened as she spoke.

"Yes...I trust you."

But as if fate would not allow it to be, with the assistance of Rem, Subaru left the inn and headed for the Royal Palace. Rem prayed for his safety just as the window opened and out appeared Batman.

"I'm back."  
"Welcome back Batman-san. Would you care for a snack?"  
"An appa sounds fine."

As Rem handed him an Appa, he glanced around as he noticed the emptiness of their room.

"Rem. Where is Subaru? Wasn't he supposed to stay put today?"  
"Yes...um, he took advantage of Rem being diligent at her work and had escaped."

Rem gave a slightly playful look as she said this, but Batman was stern faced as usual.

"So he made a run for it? Damn kid."

Batman quickly ate his snack and turned back around to face the window again.

"Batman-san?"

"I'm going to bring him back. He needs to learn a lesson once in awhile."  
"Please no hurting him. My heart would feel stinging pain if I heard you two fought."  
"...I'm not going to be forceful, Rem. Just simply bringing him back for a bit of a time out."  
"Time-out. Ahahahaha, you treat Subaru-kun like small child."  
"I'll stop when he stops acting like one."

Batman nodded, fired his grappling gun out the window, and flew away. Rem stood there, silently hoping that everything would turn out alright.

Batman continued using the rooftops as a means of travel as he leapt closer and closer to the Royal Palace. When he reached a vantage point that easily oversaw the palace grounds, used his optic eyes to survey the area. He realized that not only was he not be able to get through the main gates, without the company of Emilia, but that security was tight. He stood tall as a slight breeze blew, his cape fluttering in the cool air.

"I've gotten into worse places."

* * *

Subaru was accompanied by Priscilla Bariel, a candidate for the throne the same as Emilia and her knight Al, the from the alley earlier. He was able to pass through the guards with Priscilla's help and eventually made it to the throne room. As the doors opened, Emilia turned to see them.

"S...Subaru?"  
"Emilia...I.."

Priscilla began to wrap her arms around him in a teasing manner. Most likely to agitate Emilia. But it did not last long. Roswaal was going towards them...but…

"You just don't know when to stop do you Subaru?"

Everyone turned their attention to a pillar that was several feet away from them. From the shadow cast by it, two narrow white eyes appeared. Emerging from the shadows itself, was Batman.

"B-Batman-san?!"

Subaru ran over to him with a surprised expression.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"...Easily."

"That's not the answer I was looking for!"

However as they were having their playful banter, they were surrounded by several white uniformed knights. Batman stepped in front of Subaru as his eyes narrowed.

"You! How did you get in here?!"

The knights unsheathed their swords and pointed them at Batman. Batman readied himself for battle.

But Emilia stepped forward, raising her arms in a defensive manner.

"Enough! This man is an affiliate of mine, he was busy with another task, so he just caught up with us!"

The knights slightly lowered their swords as they questioned Batman.

"Is this true?!"  
"Yes. And for the record, for me to have broken in here so easily is the biggest sign that this place is vastly under protected. My test proves that. Had I been an assassin, I could have easily killed at least two of the royal candidates before anyone could have stopped me."  
"Why you!"

"This the surest sign that you people need to update your security methods, especially if this place will one day hold your future king!"

The knights glared at Batman, seemingly having been insulted by him.  
Emilia whacked his shoulder in a huff.

"Jeez, don't go around making people angry Batman-san!"

The knights, civil officials and even the Royal Candidates themselves began whispering and muttering when they heard the name again.

"Batman?" "Is that really him?" "I heard he was supposed to be a Demi-human." "Is he really just a man in a costume?" "How did he get in here so easily?"

* * *

The whispering ended as the Council of Elders entered the room. Marcos Gildark raised his hand towards Batman.

"In any other case, we the Knights of Lugnica, would have had no choice but to execute you, Batman-dono."

"But, seeing as you are a vassal of Emilia-sama, we will let this slide. This will also provide us with valuable info on the weaknesses of the security here."

"I'll be more than happy to help."

Marcos nodded and moved away.

Al then grabbed their attention and pointed to where other knights were.

"Yo bros, we need to line up over there."  
"Well, seems like it. But do we have the right to stand there?"

Roswaal played with his chin as he hummed at the idea.

"The proper thing to do would be to immeeeedieately throw you two out, but this will be amusing, you two may go with him."

Emilia's eyebrows shot up at hearing this.

"Roswaal, wait a-!"  
"Unfortunately, Emilia-sama, this is not the time or place for you to argue. The conference iiiiis about to begin, to the center please."

Emilia bit her lip in regret and delivered one final reminder to the both of them.

"-We will discuss this later. Both of you."

Emilia lined up with the other three candidates.

First, there was the half-elf with silver hair. The woman who was protected by Batman and was the figure of affection for Natsuki Subaru. **Emilia**.

Next, there was the proud and virtuous looking woman with green hair and what appeared to be an army uniform. A woman with a bold manner to her. **Crusch Karsten**.

Then, there was a short violet haired girl with a lovely white cotton dress and a white fox scarf. She was a girl that one would call cute. **Anastasia Hoshin**.

And of course the devious, orange haired woman with a voluptuous figure. The woman who seemed to annoy Subaru and Batman the most. **Priscilla Bariel**.

It was during this observation that Batman and Subaru met back up again with Reinhard and even Ferris. Batman shook hands with both of them as Subaru noticed someone else had joined them.

"Errr."

"Hmph."

It was a handsome violet haired man with piercing golden eyes. The Knight among Knights. Julius Juukulius.

Batman surmised that Julius got too close to Emilia and Subaru now had his eyes on him. Batman could only sigh at this troublesome behavior.

With more time, Batman had come to an understanding about the idea around the Royal Selection. With the Royal Family dead, the Dragon Maidens chosen by the Dragon Tablet would have to reinstate the pact with Volcanica.

What had Batman perplexed was the Dragon Tablet. A large stone that seemed to predict the future.

"...!"

 _The Dragon Tablet. The Book of Wisdom._

 _What did these things have to do with each other? Was it just a coincidence?_

Whatever the case, Batman wanted no part of it. He was the kind of man who believed one should forge their own destiny and not rely on such superstition. Especially now that Roswaal had him on edge, the idea of using something very similar, made him uneasy.

But what he also didn't understand, was that according to everyone, they needed five candidates. So how could they even continue?

It was at that point that Reinhard stepped forward.

"Reinhard report!"  
"Yes! Esteemed members of the Council of Elders, I Reinhard Van Astrea am here to report that my mission is complete!"

He raised his hands and motioned them to the main opened, revealing the next Royal Dragon Maiden.

"We have found the fifth candidate!"

Subaru's jaw dropped and Batman's eyes widened when they saw who it was.

A young girl with blonde hair and red eyes with a impish like snaggletooth smile. Her long elegant yellow dress fluttered away, making her look like a completely different person.

"This young lady who also seeks the crown is called…. **Felt-sama**!"

 _And with this, the Royal Selection was in full swing._


	24. Chapter 24: A Knight of Nothing

**AN: JDUBZYT is the man. Man with a p-p-p-p-plan!**

 **AN Fun Fact: The chapter "The Last Stand" is named after the Sabaton song of the same name. Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Twenty Four: A Knight of Nothing

Felt was continuing to berate Reinhard for dragging her there without her consent. It ended when she noticed two very familiar faces there as well.

"Nii-chan? Batman? What the heck are you two doing here?"

"Yo Felt glad to see-!"

Felt let out a kick at Subaru's abdomen and another to Batman. Batman easily blocked his with two fingers, while Subaru whimpered in surprised pain.

"Glad to see you both of you are doing better!

"If you're worried about us how about being a little nicer!?"

Subaru shrieked at her while Batman gave her a light pat on the head.

"Good to see you again Felt."

"Um yeah, sure…"

She lightly blushed as she said this, but shook her head slightly and noticed Marcos calling to her.

"Felt-sama if you are done rekindling old friendships we must continue with the ceremony."

Felt waved them goodbye as she took her place with the others. Batman and Subaru stood there observing the candidates as they each spoke their vows.

* * *

Crusch had promised to absolve the pledge with the Dragon and discontinue relying on the Dragon Stone, making the country stronger as it would rely less on outside forces and more on it's own people.

Batman seemed very impressed with her resolve and agreed on her stance. Subaru was also impressed by it all but….

"Hey, so Ferris is her knight right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"So they allow ladies into the Royal Guard?"

"Subaru…"

"Hm…?"

"Ferris is a guy."

"Huh?!"

Subaru looked at Batman and Ferris over and over again, until he grasped his head and yelped.

"Impossible! How do you know this?!"

"...It's obvious to someone of my skill."

"You're a detective! Of course it would be! Wait. No...I don't buy it."

Subaru pointed at Ferris in an almost interrogative manner.

"I want proof!"

Crusch was listening in on the conversation.

"It's true."

"And how?"

"When we were younger, we used to bathe together, so of course I-"

She was interrupted when she saw Batman give Subaru a light smack in the back of the head, but it was still strong enough to make him nearly fall over in pain.

"Subaru! What are you making her say? Apologize."

"Owowowow, alright I apologize! I won't make her say more!"

Ferris and Crusch chuckled at them as they finished their speech.

* * *

Afterwards, Priscilla stepped forward to give her speech. She claimed that the world was made in accordance for her and she had the right to rule over them. Al then countered with the fact that since her leadership of lands from her late husband, that those lands had risen to prosperity. Still, Subaru and Batman could agree on the fact that she seemed the least qualified to win, let alone control the entire country on just plain dumb luck.

Still…Subaru signaled Batman to whisper to him.

"Hey Batman, see that weirdo knight of hers?"

"Al? What about him?"

"...On the way here I spoke with him...he's also from another world."

"...what?"

"Yeah, apparently he's been here for eighteen years. Oh, and no dice on finding out anything more. Says he doesn't know why he was summoned."

"...I see."

This raised so many questions for Batman, as he glared down at the floor. Who else has been summoned here from another world? Is it random? Or…?

Batman straightened his face as he noticed Subaru staring at him.

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure things out."

"Well okay…"

* * *

Next it was Anastasia Hoshin. She spoke of having a greedy personality, and that even though she owned the largest trading company in Kararagi, it wasn't enough for her. Thus, she wanted to 'own' Lugnica. While seemingly selfish, Julius then spoke of her skills in economics and business, claiming that it was those qualities that were needed for their country.

Batman could understand the idea of getting a leader who could finance a land with expertise. It would make sense in any country. But he still couldn't accept a leader that viewed people as assets and little else. It just didn't sit well with him.

* * *

Emilia took her turn, but still seemed a bit frazzled. She took a deep breath and put up a look of confidence. With that, she spoke about her stance of bringing equality towards all the denizens of the country. Human, Demi-Human and anything else would be treated with fairness.

Subaru loved her speech and smiled brilliantly while listening to her speak. But Batman was more worried than anything. Her goal of equality was well-meaning, but in the current times it didn't mean much. Especially when there would still be places that wouldn't follow along with these proposed rules. Not to mention her appearance being the same as Satella, would gain her no favor from the public.

* * *

When it was Felt's turn she refused and wanted nothing to do with the Royal Selection. Reinhard was forced to speak of finding her in the slums...which made things worse. Many nobles and even a member of the council were not pleased by a poor woman being part of the candidates. Luckily, intervention from Reinhard and Emilia eased things over and the ceremony continued.

Only to turn the attention back to Emilia.

One of the council members made a comment about Emilia and how people would be understandably scared to hear of her participation. But what surprised everyone the most was Roswaal agreeing and speculating that out of the candidates there, Emilia was the weakest and thus would be dropped off first.

Something in what he said made Subaru yell at him.

"Don't give me that crap!"  
"...I did not think you were this obtuse. This is not the place for the likes of yoooou to speak. Apologize and leave."  
"Screw that. You guys should be the ones apologizing!"  
"Well, if you were to simply grovel on your knees I would have let you leave….buuuut it seems you need to learn a lesson."

Roswaal then lifted his hands and a flaming sphere appeared above him. He then aimed it at Subaru.

"One cannot do anything without power, learn this well in the next life."

He then launched it at Subaru as he screamed, what Subaru thought it would lead him into the next loop.

"Witness the greatest of fire mana. -AL GOA!"

The fiery blast rushed to Subaru, he prepared to be burned to a cinder...but…

"AL ERMAC!"

Something grabbed Subaru and he suddenly found himself now next to the Royal Candidates.

He saw the blast get dissipated by a now summoned Puck. Everyone was shocked when they saw him, but not Subaru. Emilia turned to see where he was.

He was next to the other candidates, being carried by Batman. A yellow glow was permeating all over his body. Everyone was stunned by what they had seen. An ultimate fire attack by the Court Sorcerer, the power of the Great Spirit Puck, and the masterful use of Yang magic by Batman.

 _Al Ermac. The Yang spell of speed. A spell used by only proficient Yang magic users, it gives the user a temporary speed boost._

Batman put Subaru down as he glared at Roswaal.

"There had to have been a better way of doing that Roswaal."

"Ahhhhh, so you found me out!"

"..."

Roswaal had in fact done this to prove Emilia's strength of using Puck as a contract spirit. Everyone was of course impressed with it. Emilia thus asked to be treated as equally as the others would and everyone seemed to relax...except for Batman.

He kept his eyes on Roswaal.

* * *

Just then the lead council member asked something of Emilia.

"Emilia-sama, what are those two gentlemens positions?"

"Ah...er..well.."

Subaru walked over to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Emilia. I'm ready for this."

"Ready for- Ah! Wait, Subaru-!"

Batman walked over trying to stop Subaru. But even he was too late.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Natsuki Subaru, I am a servant at the Roswaal Manor and-"

He raised his finger to the heavens and yelled.

"-And Emilia-sama's knight!"

The room went quiet, as Batman put one hand on his face and the other on Subaru's shoulder.

The council leader took a breath as he mumbled.

"A knight is he?"  
"Ahhhhh, this boy is very ignorant of the woooorld."

The council leader turned his attention to Batman.

"And you Batman? What is your position within Emilia's camp?"

"...I'm a bodyguard, to say the least. For her and Subaru."  
"Oh? So you protect both of them?"  
"I do my best to."

"Ah, I see!"

Subaru was obviously upset that everyone was ignoring his pledge. Roswaal came forth and explained to Subaru what it meant to be a knight.

 _Loyalty to one's master._

 _The strength to protect their master._

 _And a special quality to forge a path for their master's goal._

"-That alone is not enough Magrave Roswaal."

Julius stood in front of Subaru as he began to question him about his declaration of being a knight. Subaru continually made himself look worse and worse. He agreed with his lack of power, his lack of perspective and total disregard for the sanctity of what it meant to be a knight. Julius continued on his disregard for Subaru and even Al calling themselves knights.

"Even the one there called Batman does not claim himself as anything more than just a bodyguard. He has my sincere respect for understanding his place in this palace.'  
"Bastard! Leave him out this!"

Subaru screamed as his eyes narrowed.

"No matter what you say...I will make Emilia king."

"...Even after being rejected so. Why are you still even here?"

"...Because….She's special."

Batman turned back and saw Emilia's face. It was downcast. She was slightly quivering. Something Subaru just said...had frightened her.

She remembered it...something she had heard in the Fear Toxin cloud at Dunharrow...

 ** _"...A pitiable half-elf...a special little find...A SPECIAL LITTLE DOLL…"_**

Julius walked away at this point, continuing to not accept him as a knight.

"A man who brings such an expression to the one he wishes to be beside...cannot be called a knight."  
"...Y-you're-"

Subaru quivered these last words to Julius.

"-You're all just born into this! You guys have been pampered to live this way! You're the Knight of Knights and shouldn't be saying these kind of things at all!"  
"Natsuki Subaru was it? Speaking such insults have no weight to them. There is no beauty to you at all."

All eyes were on Subaru. The candidates gave him blank stares. The knights seethed with rage. The nobles simply stared in annoyance at him.

But when Subaru turned around. He saw it. Emilia with a look of utter sadness and Batman looking down at him like he was total stranger.

It hurt Subaru, down to the bottom of his heart.

"I am sorry for this waste of time. He will leave immediately."

Subaru shook as he reached out to her, but his hand was stopped by Batman.

"Subaru…"

"No, I-!"

"You've done enough. You need to go."

Subaru stared wide-eyed at him, looking as if his world was falling apart. Batman could only turn his face away from him.

He was embarrassed of his actions.

Emilia then led Subaru away by the wrist as he scampered along. When the council leader looked on he spoke.

"Emilia-sama, though much time was wasted, he has proven that you are not one to be feared as the rest of the world does. -You have a good vassal."  
"Subaru…"

She turned back to see them, cold vacant eyes staring back at them all.

"...is no vassal of mine."

Subaru's words and feelings were crushed at that very moment.

* * *

After Subaru was let out, Batman stood there in the same spot as he stared at the doors closing. He then turned his body to walk back, as he stared at someone he blamed for the entire affair.

'Was this also your doing, Roswaal?"

"..."

The two stared as they were now only a few inches away from each other. Batman looking down at him as he was clearly taller.

Roswaal smiled as usual.

"I have noooooo idea what you're talking about."

Something snapped.

Batman quickly punched down Roswaal.

His body tumbled as blood flew around and even into Batman face. He straightened himself out as he then stared at the knights. The knights glared at him, but were also on guard as they were unnerved by his actions. Batman let out a small breath from his nose and wiped the blood from his face. He then looked over at the Elder Council.

"I will be taking my leave as well. Sorry for the mess."

Batman moved his cape and began walking away as his eyes narrowed. Roswaal continued glaring at him, but soon smiled again. He walked past Emilia but stopped for a few seconds. It was almost as if time had slowed down as this happened, he then turned to look out the window.

Then he continued, until he walked out the very same doors as Subaru.

* * *

Batman continued on, until he noticed several knights dragging along Old Man Rom. Batman became nervous about this and rushed back.

When he reached to doors he was stopped by two knights who were on guard duty. Then, he overheard that they were planning to execute Rom. He heard Felt's pleas to stop this.

Batman then slipped past the two guards and rushed to the scene. Rom was surrounded by knights. Batman leapt over them and brandished several Batarangs in his hand, keeping up a defensive stance around Rom.

"What is the meaning of this?! Are you not a vassal of Emilia-sama?! Why would you-?"  
"If you intend to kill this man, then have to pass me to do it."

Rom looked up in confusion, even though he recognized him, he couldn't understand why he was going so far to save him. Emilia shook as she screamed back.

"Batman stop! You'll only make this worse!"

"I'm sorry Emilia, but I can't stand around and let someone die!"

Emilia look surprised by what he said. But it was also something she understood about him, why he never killed people and why valued human life more than anything.

Felt stood before them and howled.

"Fine then! I'll take the enter the damn Royal Selection!"

Everyone was surprised to hear this, especially Rom. She then asked Reinhard to free him from his shackles. Reinhard karate chopped the chains off. Batman then lowered his guard and put away his Batarangs.

Felt walked over to Batman and put out her hand.

"Thanks for helping out Rom-jii."

"...Of course Felt."

They shook hands, Felt looked away from him as she lightly blushed.

The rest of those there were whispering once again about Batman.

"Did you see his skills?" "Instead of that boy, he should be Emilia-sama's knight." "I wonder if he is a knight?" "Where did he come from?"

Batman only sighed and began seeing himself out once again.

He then heard a voice call out to him.

"Batman."

He turned to see Reinhard smiling at him.

"On behalf of myself and my master, I thank you once again."  
"Again, I do this because I have to."  
"Because you have to?"

"Yeah…"

Batman waved them from behind as he continued walking out the doors once again.

* * *

A few minutes passed as he watched the city from atop one of the palaces towers. A light breeze blew as his cape fluttered in the wind. He then took a breath as he headed back to see if the ceremony ended. He saw Emilia running on the other side, with the other candidates slowly following. He took notice and leapt over. He then stood in front of the other candidates and asked what was happening.

It was Crusch that answered.

"Apparently, Natsuki Subaru has accepted a duel with Julius. Furthermore, things seem to be going one-sided."  
"...WHAT?"

Batman's eyes grew wide. While he has taught Subaru how to fight, he knew he still needed a few more months before he could use it.

"Where is this taking place?!"  
"Over at the Parade Grounds, they are just up-."

Batman pulled out his grappling hook and fired it raising his body into the air and he rushed across the rooftops as he marched forward.

Leaving the stunned candidates behind.

* * *

Batman had made it faster than Emilia to the arena and was looking down at the battle.

It was indeed one-sided. Subaru was horribly hurt, one his eyes was swollen and he had welts all over his face.

Batman cringed at this sight.

"Enough."

Batman dove into the arena and landed between the two.

"That is enough, both of you!"

Emilia and the others had reached the arena and were looking down at the three at the arena.

"Batman, hakk! Move out the way, I-I'm gonna-!"

Batman lifted him into the air with one arm.

"I need you to be quiet."

"..."

"And you Julius! Are you proud of this pathetic display?"

Julius shrugged at this and looked over at his fellow knights.

"I did it to preserve our honor."

Batman turned Subaru around to lead him away from the arena, many of the knights were glad to see the shameful display come to an end.

However when Subaru looked up to see Emilia there looking at him with a pitiful look in her eyes, Subaru snapped.

He became free from Batman and rushed over to Julius again.

"Damnit! Su-!"  
"SHAMAAAAKKKKK!"

A black cloud of smoke emerged and enveloped all three of them. Subaru smiled wildly as he frantically charged to Julius. In turn, Julius charged forward, easily breaking away the smoke.

But a hand reached out behind Subaru and pulled him back. Julius swung his mock sword...only for it to be stopped by a hand grabbing it.

When the smoke cleared, Batman was gripping Julius's wooden sword and holding Subaru from his back collar with the other. His eyes furrowing at him.

* * *

Subaru was confused but as he tried to stand up...he was hit with a chop to the neck, knocking him out. Batman then fired a grappling hook at the terrace Emilia and the others were. He flew through the air with Subaru on his shoulder.

He landed in front of Emilia and gently laid Subaru down.

"S-Subaru…"

Batman looked back down at Julius, while removing his cape. Then he removed his mask, revealing his face to everyone there.

"Batman-san?"

Batman grabbed the wooden sword from Subaru's hand and held it tight. He then leapt down and landed on the ground below. He walked to Julius.

"Julius, you did this to teach Subaru a lesson right?"  
"Of course. He needed to learn about his own lack of resolve and ultimately the power of the knights whom he insulted."

"Right...the knights who are so petty from senseless words they were already plotting to beat him to a pulp or worse, is that correct?"

"..."

"...Then as a simple bodyguard, I have done a disservice haven't I? I'll have to remedy that."  
"What do you speak of?"

"Easy Julius, I need to teach you all a lesson as well."  
"...Oh?"

The two narrowed their eyes at each other. Julius's golden eyes and Bruce's blue eyes were seeing each other in their reflections.

Batman then raised his wooden sword and pointed it at Julius.

"Have a duel with me, Julius."

 _The Dark Knight and the Knight of Knights were about to battle for the sake of their own honor._


	25. Chapter 25: Please Don't Go

**AN: JDUBZYT HAS NOT EVEN REACHED HIS FINAL FORM. Thanks dude!**

 **AN Fun Fact: We are now a quarter of the way done in the story. 75% left folks! Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Twenty Five: Please Don't Go

Julius stood there almost dumbfounded in front of Bruce, one could clearly hear the whispers and grunts of his fellow knights. They once again felt dishonored that such a low-class man such as Batman would challenge a member of the Royal Guard.

But Julius took a breath and relented.

"So, I would assume that you as well wish to besmirch the honor of us fellow knights?"

"No, I just want to show you all something."

"And that would be?"

Batman closed his eyes, as he focused on what he wanted to say. Then he opened them up once more.

"I want to show you that not all of what Subaru had said was wrong."

"Excuse me?"  
"Almost everything that boy said was utter nonsense, I can agree with you all on that. It was an unpleasant thing to see. But, he was right about the idea that a person's birth shouldn't dictate on what order they will have in this world. It's insulting to no end to hear something like that."

"..."

"A person can choose what they want to become, Julius. If they want to be a swordsmith, then they must study the methods used. If they want to be a clothes maker, then they practice."

"..."

"If someone wants to become a knight, they have the right, no matter who were their parents."  
"Hmph, maybe that could be true. But not for Natsuki Subaru, he is utterly weak and powerless, he cannot stand with us."

The knights in the stadium spoke up loudly, agreeing with Julius. And Bruce nodded as well.

"Yes, it's true that Subaru has no reason to call himself a knight."  
"Well, even one such as you can-"  
"-But that can change."

Julius froze as he heard words that he didn't expect to hear.

"Subaru is young, he can still learn, he can still work to become something more. He can strive and push himself further….so that one day he can truly call himself a knight."

Julius stared at him for awhile before furrowing his eyes.

"I can see you think in an emotional sense, much like that boy. Do you wish to continue this insult to our chivalry?"  
"I'm not insulting you. I'm pointing out your backward logic, Julius."

Julius then raised his wooden sword high.

"It appears we have another person, who wishes to learn the full strength of us knights!"

The knight roared loudly in response.

Julius took a battle stance...but Batman didn't. He instead had a rather relaxed stance in comparison.

"How much do you need to mock us?"  
"No...I'm doing the exact same thing you did to Subaru."

Julius narrowed his eyes a bit.

He then dashed forward with incredible speed and swung his sword at Batman.

"...!"

Batman effortlessly dodged, simply by turning his body. Julius then quickly attacked him again, but Batman once again dodged. He continued to swing, but it quickly became clear that Bruce was dodging the attacks with ease.

Julius then gripped his sword with both hands sliced upwards at his head. Batman shifted his body out of the way. Once the sword was high up in the air, he unleashed a massive leg kick on Julius. Julius quickly realized that he was in trouble, as he felt two of his ribs crack. Batman quickly pressed his attack as Julius was recovering. Julius dodged the attack, and ran along the arena walls, and tried his best to get around him. Bruce quickly backflipped and actually tossed his wooden sword at Julius making him jump off the wall.

Believing he now had an opening, Julius charged at Bruce, directing the sword at him. Batman took a basic jiu-jitsu stance as he readied for the inevitable attack. Julius reached over to Batman and sliced upwards.

The attack hit, slicing his face open. But Batman quickly leaped into the air and used his legs to grasp the knight's right arm. Julius accidentally dropped his sword, Bruce then grabbed Julius's wrist and spun his body to the ground, making them both fall to the ground.

* * *

Emilia, the candidates, and even the knights, couldn't believe how fast Batman's movements were. He made fighting a royal guard look like child's play, let alone the knight of knights. Some of the candidates were wondering about his training.

Crusch made the first comment.

"He seems to be well trained, I wonder if he is a former knight?"

Priscilla pointed her fan at him.

"I think he was a gladiator, much like Al was in his past."

Anastasia chimed in.

"Hmmm...maybe he was a mercenary or even an assassin?"

Felt then looked over the fight and made her own comment.

"When I first met him, I heard he was called the 'Dark Knight'. So maybe he was some kind of knight?"

Crusch and the others nodded their heads, believing they may have hit the head on the coffin.

Emilia was busy healing Subaru, but turned with an expression, one of slight annoyance.

"Batman-san, isn't anything like that."

The candidates soon had their attention on her as she looked over the fight.

"A...terrible thing happened to him when he was a boy. It left him all alone, scared and most importantly...angry."

"..."

"So he trained himself to protect people, so that some other boy-"

She looked down at Subaru with a conflicted expression.

"-so no other child would have to suffer like he did. He trained in every martial arts, sword fighting and even techniques I've never heard. He sacrificed so much to be what he is now."

She moved her eyes to look back at them.

"That's who Batman-san is. A person who...gave up on everything for the sake of others."

* * *

Batman had Julius trapped in an armbar hold. Julius breathed heavily as he tried raising his arm. Bruce saw this and silently spoke to him.

"Surrender."  
"...NEVER."

Bruce pulled his arm back ever so slightly and began gritting his teeth harder.

"Please."  
"No!"

Bruce closed his eyes and let out a faint breath.

Bruce then pulled his body back and snapped Julius's arm in two.

 ** _"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Bruce let go of his arm and rolled away from him. The knight's scream echoed all throughout the arena. He raised his damaged body as best he could and gripped his wooden sword with left hand.

He breathed heavily as he stared at Bruce. This time, Bruce put up a simple kickboxing stance and slowly inched towards him. Julius then quickly leaped into the air and slammed his sword onto where Bruce was. The resulting attack sent chunks of dirt flying as the very ground crumbled away. Julius landed on the ground and watched over the cloud of dirt. He then saw Bruce walk out of the debris, obviously having escaped his earlier attack.

Julius calmed himself and quickly rushed towards his opponent, unleashing fast dashes around him. He was doing his best to catch him by surprise. Julius was behind him in an instant and quickly jabbed the sword at his back. Batman spun around as he did this, letting the sword brush by him. Then, with his left hand, clenched in a fist, he guided it down.

Bruce threw his punch viciously….but it didn't seem to make any contact.

Julius saw the opportunity to spin his sword around and smack the back of Batman's head. But he fell onto his knees.

"What?"

Julius raised a leg halfway and rested his left hand on it, but his knee was shaking uncontrollably.

"No..I must-Get up!"

Julius did his best to finally stand up, even with his knees shaking.

"Ugh!"

But he fell on his behind, not being able to stand. He tried again to lift himself, but he just fell back down.

He began to shake his whole body, with a concerned look on his face. Something like this never happened before, he has fallen and even been knocked out by Reinhard before, but he had never experienced something like this. That's when he noticed his chin was bleeding profusely.

Right then and there, Julius realized that Batman had hit him right where he wanted. Right on the chin, one of the weakest points of the human body. Thus, Julius had to accept it, however bitter it would be.

"I…"

He messed up.

Batman had now retrieved his wooden sword and was now looming over the practically paralyzed Julius. He then pointed it directly at Julius, his eyes softened a bit.

"Yield."

"...I yield."

Even Julius understood there was no point in continuing the fight. If he wanted to, Batman could easily begin beating him to a pulp just as he had done the same to Subaru. Julius tossed his wooden sword away.

* * *

All the knights in attendance were in utter shock and denial at what had just occurred. Just earlier, Julius was the ever brilliant knight that they had usually seen, but now in a manner of minutes, a warrior with no knightly background, had utterly defeated him.

Even without the use of his wooden sword.

The candidates were on the terrace looking down at the result of the mock battle, many of them were surprised at the complete victory of Batman. Anastasia looking at him with a blank stare, as if she was thinking of something. Emilia finished doing her healing for Subaru, waiting for Ferris to finish it for her. She turned to look back at the arena…

Julius let out some tired breaths...but when he looked up, he saw Batman reaching out his hand to him.

"Here."

"...!"

Batman was offering him help to stand up. At first, he was hesitant, looking at him with a confused expression. But he relented and gave him his left hand, Batman grabbed it and pulled him up. Julius still couldn't walk properly so he leaned him on his shoulder and helped him walk away.

"Why are helping me?"

"Because you're not a bad guy, Julius."  
"...But.."  
"Besides, at least you learned a lesson or two right?"

"...Shamefully so."

The two continued to Ferris, who quickly began healing them. Batman looked up at Emilia who was staring intensely at Subaru.

* * *

Later that evening, Batman was being healed by Ferris. He had just returned from taking care of Subaru and was on his way to see Julius.

"Nyao, you are all set!"

"Thanks Ferris."

"Nyahaha! Don't worry, I just don't like seeing injured people is all."

"Something the one with the title 'Blue' would say."

"Sure, but actually…"

He leaned over and began to whisper to him, with his cat ears moving up and down.

"I heard a little rumor that some of the higher ups want to see if you would become 'Light'."

"Light?"

"Yup, it would mean nyou would be recognized as the kingdom's greatest Yang magic user. Ferri-chan has the title of Blue, while Roswaal has the titles of Red, Yellow and Green!"

"...figures."

"The titles of 'Dark' and 'Light' are still vacant. But everyone that saw nyou today thought you'd be a perfect candidate."

"...I'll give it some thought."

"Well, since we're done here, Ferri-chan will be on his way. Bye Bye!"

"Right, take care."

As Ferris closed the door behind himself, his smile faltered and he began walking down the hall. Now putting on a stern demeanor, he began thinking about Batman. A single thought dawned on him.

 _He's dangerous._

His skills in fighting, his mastery of espionage and the near perfect use of Yang Magic, made him to be seen by Ferris as someone who could easily be a threat to Crusch.

Anastasia had seen what he could do and slightly held a grudge for what he did to Julius.

But all of them could agree that his over friendliness with Felt could potentially lead to an alliance between the Emilia and Felt camps. Both Reinhard and Batman together, could easily defeat anyone they would be able to send against them.

Batman was now feared by many in the Royal Selection...if anyone could become a target, it'd be him.

* * *

Batman had soon left his quarters in the Crusch Estate and was moving to meet with Emilia. But he saw her walking slowly towards him in the hallway, with her head hung low.

"Emilia?"

"Oh...Batman-san."

"How is Subaru doing?"

"...fine."

It became quiet between the two before Emilia finally looked up at Batman.

"Batman-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you fight with Julius?"

"I needed to bring him down a peg."

"Huh?"

"Julius viewed himself too much as some sort of pinnacle of knightly strength and used it to beat on a person obviously weaker than himself, with almost no mercy."

"..."

"So I stepped in, to show him what it felt like to be toyed around with. But I made sure to be the bigger man and not to crush his pride or belittle his code of chivalry."

"...I see then."

Emilia nodded her head but soon had a guilt ridden look on her face.

"I...I decided to leave Subaru behind here. At least...until his treatment gets better."

"...And You told him this?"

"Yes."

"Knowing him...his spirit is probably crushed right now."

"I know, but I don't want to see him get hurt anymore...especially not for my sake."

Batman looked out the window for a moment and stared out at the orange hue sky and took a breath.

"Emilia.."

"Yes?"

"I will not be coming back with you to the mansion."

"What? S-so you're going to be staying with Subaru and Rem then?"

"No."

"W...w-why, was it Subaru, or are you angry with me? I can fix it, just please-!"

"-That's not it!"

Batman clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, but relaxed when he saw that Emilia was getting scared. He removed his mask and looked down at Emilia with a soft expression.

 _He knew he couldn't tell her about his struggles to stop Roswaal._

"Emilia, much like you and Subaru need some time apart, to think things through. I need a bit of time to...figure some things out. Understand?"

"Will you be coming back?"

"It all depends on what I decide."

"If that's how you feel."

Emilia soon had droplets of tears fall from her eyes as she quickly walked away. Batman knew he picked the worst time to tell Emilia this, and so when it came to Subaru, he left a note with Rem that would explain to both of them his decision.

Batman then grabbed a few things and made it outside and leapt over the gates. He looked behind himself and saw Crusch staring at him through a window along with Wilhelm and waved at them.

They waved back as he continued on...before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Rem was gazing out the window with the note in her hands. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Why…?"

She crumpled the note in her hands as she quietly sobbed.

"Why is everyone leaving Subaru-kun? He needs us now more than ever! Please…"

She looked behind herself at the room adjacent to her. Inside it, was Subaru weeping into Emilia's cloak, unaware of Rem's presence.

She looked at him with sad...worried eyes.

"Please don't go…"

The trinity of Emilia, Subaru and Batman, one that had started in the Capital of The Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica...had now splintered apart in the very same city.

* * *

In a cave, somewhere in the forests near the Irlham Village...an eerie meeting was underway.

A hand drawn picture of Emilia was nailed onto the wall as several cultists were bowing before a man who was staring at it.

While he was biting his fingers.

"Hmmmmmm...you're slothful are you not?"

Just then as he was smiling with blood dripping down his mouth the cultists turned around, as they felt a presence.

"Oh? Having a meeting without me involved? That was quite unfair of you all."

From the shadows emerged a fearsome cultist known to them all.

 ** _Scarecrow._**

"Ah! Scarecrow-kun! And how has this diligent follower been doing lately?"

"Can't complain. My gospel has been sending me around to different areas, so I've been busy as usual."

"Hehehehehe. Yes indeed, you're diligent and may I say, the colorful work you do, has been something that I will always truly admire about you! Yesyesyesyesyesyes! How it makes my brain tremble!"

Betelgeuse stretched himself back in an odd pose as he yelled. Scarecrow shook his head at the sight before him.

"Your mannerisms still baffle me, as well as you using that honorific with me...Well, I came to see if you found out any new info about that half-elf I told you about."

"Ahhhh! Yes indeed, we have learned the half-devil is currently with the Court Sorcerer...so we have begun our preparations to retrieve her!"

"Excellent. I wish I could join you all...but my gospel is pointing me elsewhere. Thus, unfortunately, I have a role somewhere else."

Betelgeuse reached over and hugged him.

"Oh nonononononono. You must follow your gospel, no matter how much you want to help us. I understand that the witch has other plans for you. But we must show her our acceptance of her love by following her guide."  
"Yes of course."

They let go of each other as Scarecrow smiled a bit.

"But I am ever so enticed to finally see Satella come back to this world!"

"Ohhhhh? And why do you want to see the witch so much?"  
"Simple. In this world, she is the master of fear. Hehehe, even after four hundred years the people of this world show her respect by fearing her! Even her name is taboo to say out loud in the public. Such a person, is someone I can follow, respect and love like no other. Please do your absolute best, Sin Archbishop!"

Scarecrow gave him a polite bow, while trying his best to hide his crimson red cheeks.

"YES! We shall commit to our cause so that the beautiful, powerful and FEARED one can return to us in the flesh. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Betelgeuse spun around and around as he laughed giddily at the thought of bringing Satella back. Scarecrow finally stood up and gave a wicked smile as well.

 _Danger was afoot, as Emilia was now targeted by the Witch's Cult._


	26. Chapter 26: Pure Despair

**AN: Justice? JDUBZYT is the justice! Thanks man.**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Twenty Six: Pure Despair

It had been three days since Subaru was left behind in the capital, he continued with some business in the marketplace with Rem. He had begun to notice that Rem would like to hang around with him more and more. He didn't mind it, though he felt weird about it. He felt very comfortable with her, which gave him a conflicted feeling in his heart. He didn't want to betray Emilia in any way...but he felt very close to Rem.

It was at that point during his daily training with Wilhelm, in the art of swordsmanship, when he had learned from Crusch that odd movement was taking place in the Roswaal territory. Rem confirmed this with Ram's clairvoyance reaching her. Subaru had decided to leave regardless of everyone's warnings that he would be 'unable to do anything'.

On the way out to the dragon carriage, Rem motioned to him with a slight smile.

"Um, Subaru-kun?"

"Yeah?"  
"Why...don't we look for Batman-san, first? I'm sure he'd more than happy to-!"  
"-NO."

Rem was slightly startled by his tone of voice, Subaru realized this and calmed down a bit.

"We can handle this ourselves Rem. If he wanted to help, he would've stayed to help out."

"But Subaru-kun…"  
"He abandoned us, so we do this on our own."

He gave a forced smile and walked forward with Rem not far behind. She didn't hear it, but Subaru muttered something as he narrowed his eyes toward the dragon carriage.

"We...don't need HIS help."

* * *

It was now a day after, Batman was now gliding in the air as he landed on a building rooftop. When he landed, he looked over and saw the Crusch Estate in the distance.

Batman had thought about the true reason he left his allies behind.

One day while in the Roswaal Mansion, before he had left for the capital, he awoke to the day like any other. He guarded the mansion, rigorously trained, and talked with everyone happily. He was having a normal day, as usual. But that's when he realized it.

"Oh no…"

 **NOT ONCE DID HE THINK ABOUT HIS HOME IN GOTHAM.**

This horrified him. He felt that his complacency in that mansion was affecting him. He felt as though everyone in the mansion was softening him up and making him forget his purpose of finding a way home.

Then, when he heard about Al, he was concerned that he too may end up trapped in this world with no way home. He couldn't accept it.

He didn't want to.

He felt that he needed some time to think about what he wanted to do. He needed to go home, no matter how much time it took, but his quarrels with Roswaal seemed to be hindering his results and he wondered if he should just leave.

"Maybe that would be for the best."

But some voices came to mind.

"Yo Bruce, how about you teach me some roundhouse kicks tomorrow!? I've seen it used in lots of animes, so I've always wanted to do it."

"Batman-san, would you like to have some tea with me? Subaru is a little busy right now, so I feel like having someone to talk to."

"Batman-san, could you um, be a little more gentle with Subaru-kun during training? If you do, Rem promises to treat you to some leftover Mulligatawny."

"Batman-san, you should teach Barusu to be more of gentleman, before I give him a piece of my mind. Heh, though I think it'd be wasted effort for the both of us."

"I wonder if you can one day teach Lia some cool martial arts moves too! She'd look so precious doing some flips through the air, tee-hee!"

"You have no reason to thank Betty. Betty is just showing her trademark kindness to a lowly human like you, I suppose."

Batman knew he couldn't leave them behind. And when he visited Lianna two days earlier, she also said something similar to him.

"I've only known you for a few days, and I like you."

"But you've known them for a month, you've been through thick and thin with them. You've laughed with them, held them and have trusted them."

"But I…"  
"I know, you want to go back home. It's still insane that you claim to be from beyond the Great Waterfall, but I believe you. And I also believe you are a good person."

She gave him an embracing hug as she smiled up at him.

"I know you will do the right thing."

* * *

Batman nodded as he glided to the Crush Estate and made it over the gates, some guards were shocked by this, but did nothing when Wilhelm ordered them to stop.

Batman and Wilhelm shook hands as he entered inside.

"How are you Batman-dono?"  
"Well enough, thank you. I've come to see Subaru and Rem."

"...I'm sorry, but they're not here."

"What?"  
"They have left to the mansion on urgent business."

"Damnit, I'll have to catch up with them."

Batman pressed buttons on his gauntlet to summon the Batwing to him, but something was wrong. He couldn't connect with it.

"What? Why can't I connect with it?"

He tried again and again. Doing his best to try and figure out what was happening. Still, he'd have to worry about it later. His priority was to get back to the mansion as soon as possible.

"I need to speak with Crusch, please."

"Very well then."

Batman spoke with Crusch in her office about borrowing a dragon carriage for personal use.

"I'm sorry, but I currently have none to spare at the moment."

"...what?"

"And also, you were not part of the deal I made with Emilia. I was entrusted to help Natsuki Subaru and Rem-chan with whatever they needed...not you, I'm afraid."

Batman slightly shook his head as he heard this.

"Fine, we'll make a contract right now! Give me a dragon carriage and I will owe you whatever favor you want down the line!"

"Sorry, but I don't see anything you can provide that would benefit me. Unless you switch over to our side?"  
"I…"

"Of course not, you do not seem to be the type to betray others. But again, I cannot help you. Furthermore I-."  
"-Give me a dragon carriage."

Crusch, Ferris and Wilhelm were shocked by his tone shift, they looked as he shifted his cape around himself looking almost phantom-like. He furrowed his eyes greatly and began sliding towards them. Ferris and Wilhelm shifted their bodies ready to react should anything happen. Batman was now a few feet away from them as he was glaring down at Crusch, as she could only speak back.

"Why should I let one of my prized ground dragons be taken by the likes of you?"

Batman leaned in a little closer, the light behind him making him look almost like a dark figure of ink with two white sharp eyes staring at her.

" **BECAUSE I ASKED YOU NICELY**."

Crusch and Ferris trembled at the sight of this, while they knew of his combat skills, they never knew of his outright intimidating aura that could surround him. It felt as though he was going to do something horrible to them.

Not kill them...but something worse.

Crusch collected herself and shook her head. She was trying to speak, but anyone could easily see she was still shaking. Batman saw this and calmed down.

"I'm begging you, something is wrong and I need to help them."

"...I understand."

Crusch relented and eventually, with a new contract, one that stated Batman was not allowed even under Emilia's orders to fight with anyone in the Crusch camp, he was given a dragon carriage and a driver.

* * *

He left quickly afterwards and was on his way. He then noticed they were going a different route than last time.

"Why are we going through this route? Won't it take us longer to get there?"  
"I'm sorry sir. But it has become clear that the White Whale has appeared along the the highway...it'd be best if we went around."  
"The White Whale?"

The driver explained to Batman the history of the White Whale, The Sizeable Hare and the Blacksnake. The Great Demon Beasts that have plagued humanity for four hundred years.

As they were continuing on, Bruce eventually got a connection with the Batwing. He activated it and set a course for it to pick him up.

He told the driver to stop and thanked him for his services, even giving him some money so that he may stay at an inn the next town over. They both heard a roaring boom in the air as Batman stepped out of the carriage, the Batwing was now over them.

The driver and ground dragon panicked at the sight of it. Batman fired a grappling hook and got inside of it. The Batwing soon flew away leaving the driver and his trusty ground dragon, dumbfounded.

* * *

The Batwing was soaring the sky as he looked down below as he was reaching Irlham Village.

Only to see it completely destroyed.

"No…"

He moved closer to the city from above, seeing the villagers had either been stabbed or burned alive. His seething rage could be felt as he bit his lips, drawing copious amounts of blood. He continued flying over to reach the mansion and landed in the gardens, in it's usual spot. He stepped out and saw many cloaked figures dead on the ground.

They were obviously the ones who attacked the village and now they had attacked the mansion. He began running to the main doors when saw something in the corner of his eye...

 _Rem was laying on the ground dead, knives stabbing her hands and back._

"No…Rem."

He ran over to her and cradled her in his arms, he used his hand to close her eyes and shook is head.

"No...nonononononoNONONONONONONO!"

Batman squeezed her body in an embracing hug, gritting his teeth to the point of his gums bleeding. He carried her over inside the mansion finding more dead cloaked men as he moved along. Then, in a room adjacent to himself, he saw Ram.

 _She was dead leaning on a door frame._

He reached over with one free hand and closed her eyes, cupping her cheek, and for the first time in years, his eyes began to become watery.

"I'm sorry."

His body began to tremble as he placed Rem and Ram's bodies on a bed in the room, promising to come back and bury them both later. He continued forward looking for anyone else.

He then heard a loud scream from another room, he recognized the voice.

"Subaru!"

He ran with all his might passing by corpse after corpse of the cloaked men, every time he saw one, the rage in his heart boiled over. He promised himself that he would find out who these people were and crush them all. He would break every bone in their bodies and leave them paralyzed for the rest of their lives.

He reached Roswaal's study and found a secret passage where his bookcase would be.

"Bastard, figures he'd have one."

He entered it and noticed the area around him was getting colder and colder, as he marched forward he saw it.

A frozen person in front of him, then more and more as he kept moving. Not wanting to go any further he used his optic eyes to zoom in further…

There, he saw Subaru frozen to death. His head split in half.

"..."

Batman saw this and could no longer hold it in anymore.

 **"URAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He screamed as loud as he could as he punched the wall next to him, leaving a small crater around his fist. Then he saw his hand split apart like glass and he fired his grappling hook to quickly get out of there. When he landed on the floor of the room, his foot shattered.

He rolled to lessen the impact of his fall but his entire right side shattered as well. As he tried to get up the entire mansion shook as the ceiling collapsed around him.

Emerging from the cloud of dirt and glass emerged a giant beast towering over him.

"So strong...yet always too late."

It spoke to him, but the voice itself was clearly recognizable to him.

"P-Puck?"

"...Sleep Batman, your struggle is finally over."

A large shockwave emanated from Puck, destroying everything in it's path.

Including Batman...who shattered away into nothing.

* * *

Subaru awoke in the marketplace, looking over his shoulder he saw Rem. At the sight of her, he fell to his knees and stared at Rem. When Rem tried to help him up, he hugged her by the waist and cried, with a pained smile on his face.

Later that night, Rem worryingly watched as Ferris inspected Subaru, but even though he found nothing physically wrong with him. He made offhanded comment about him giving up on life, which Rem did not like to hear. Crusch calmed them both down, when Rem got an idea. She brushed Subaru's head and then ran out the door, with Crusch turning to face her.

"Rem? Where are you going?"

"Looking for a friend who might be able to help."

Batman was walking on some rooftops late at night, trying to find any crimes being committed. Just then he saw someone else leaping around on rooftops, they were heading towards him.

"Batman-san!"

"Rem?"

She stopped in front of him as she tried to catch her breath. With tears falling from her eyes.

"What happened Rem?"

"Its Subaru-kun! He's not well!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Please come with me!"

Batman saw the seriousness in her voice and followed her.

* * *

At the Estate, Batman looked over Subaru carefully. Rem placed her hands together in a praying motion, while the others watched on. Batman stood up and patted Subaru on the head.

"Well, Batman-san?"

"He's traumatized. He saw something that horrified him and his mind couldn't take it."

"So...is Subaru-kun, gone?"

"No...he's still there, but he seems to be buried under some sort of guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Like he's allowing himself to be this way."

"-Subaru-kun."

* * *

It was decided that Subaru would be sent back to the mansion to see if familiar surroundings would calm him down. While leaving Crusch and Ferris looked at the three as they began to walk away from the mansion. They had to take a Dragon Carriage as Batman could not get in contact with the Batwing. As they were preparing, Crusch asked Rem a question.

"Forgive me Rem, but I need to know. What is your relationship with Natsuki Subaru? You do not treat him as a servant would a master."

"Well...I'd say, Subaru-kun is special to me."

Everyone watching was taken aback by her statement and accompanying smile. Batman was more pained than anything.

Rem was in love with a man who had his sights on another.

"We should get going Rem."

"Yes."

Rem took Subaru's hand as everyone waved them goodbye.

* * *

On the way, Batman decided to sit inside the carriage while giving Rem and Subaru the driver's seat. He could hear Rem speaking softly with Subaru doing her best to comfort him, while Batman was looking out the window at the starry night sky.

The next morning Batman awoke to Rem screaming. He leapt from the top of the carriage to see Rem looking over Subaru. Apparently, he snuck out of the carriage and slept next to Rem.

"Batman-san, should I narrowly forgive Subaru-kun for being so bold?"

"No, I think you should stop going easy on him already."

* * *

After that, they continued forward towards the mansion.

Suddenly, Rem grabbed her chest in utter pain, Batman heard her grunts and responded.

"Rem are you okay?!"

"It's Nee-sama! We have to get to-!"

Before she could finish the entire carriage flew into the air. Rem grabbed Subaru to protect him while Batman jumped out the window and rolled on the ground.

The impact separated Rem and Subaru, as he was thrown away from the carriage. When he glanced up he saw the men who gave him so much pain in the first loop.

The Witch's Cult. They were there for him.

But when one member reached out to grab him, he was smashed into pieces by Rem's Morningstar.

"DON'T TOUCH SUBARU-KUN!"

Three other members threw their blades at Rem, but using the wheel of the dragon carriage she blocked them and kicked at a cultist. It broke his neck, while the other two attempted to retreat. One was killed by Rem's flail and the other stomped to death by Rem. As she jumped back into the air a blade was flying towards her back.

But a Batarang knocked it out of the air. Rem and the cultists turned to see it was from Batman, who charged at them. One cultist attempted to slice Batman's head off, only for him to dodge and unleash a vicious barrage of punches on his head, finally knocking him out with an axe kick. Another one attempted to toss a fire blast at him, only for Batman to twist himself and launch an explosive Batarang at him causing the resulting fireball to explode in his face.

In a daze, the cultist tried to collect himself only to be crushed to death by the Morningstar. Batman effortlessly knocked out two other cultists with a spinning kick, and were finished off by Rem.

They soon realized they were being surrounded by more of them. In the corner of their eyes they could see one running off with Subaru in tow.

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Subaru!"

The cultist blocked their path and Rem was ready to fight, but Batman leaped into the air and flung pellets onto the ground which released smoke everywhere.

"Rem GO! I'll hold them off!"

"But-"

"Get Subaru! Hurry!"

Rem nodded though with a concerned look, and dashed around the smoke.

Batman leaped down into the smoke and quickly used a Batarang to slice apart a cultist's joints before knocking him out. He then dodged a strike from another and snapped his arm, right before headbutting him several times, before he fell into unconsciousness.

Batman then saw more coming behind him and snapped the unconscious cultist's neck halfway, so as not to kill him. Paralyzed, he was grabbed by Batman and used a battering ram and slammed into another cultist knocking him to the ground. His face was stomped on several times before he stopped moving.

Six cultists now surrounded Batman, all with either blades or fireballs in hand. Batman glared at them as he pulled out three Batarangs, gritting his teeth while he did.

* * *

Subaru awoke chained in a cave, surrounded by cultists and one man who was staring right at him, inches away from his face. He was biting his finger as he smiled at him.

"Now answer me...would you happen to be Pride?"

"..."

"Not going to answer me huh? AHHHHHH! I never introduced myself, how selfish of me!"

He backed away from him and gave Subaru an exaggerated bow.

"I am member of the Witch's Cult, Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Betelgeuse Romanee Conti! -DESU!"

Betelgeuse toyed with him for several minutes as he asked again and again for his identity.

"Ah! I have asked so nicely, yetyetyetyetyetyetyetyet, he denies me an answer! AH! What slothfulness!"

"..."

"Then I'll ask again in a different manner."

He proceeded to lick Subaru's eyeball and demand to know why he was faking insanity. Subaru could only shake back and forth and cry. Betelgeuse found it amusing...but only for a second as he slammed his head up against the cave wall.

"Though you have the smell of the witch's love on you...you are a disgusting, pitiful and sinful being. How it makes my brain-TREMBLE!"

He let him go and he merely collapsed onto the ground. He raised his head now with eye full of blood looking into space.

"You...are slothful."

Just then a cult member flew into the cave and died on impact. The other cultist took offensive positions and looked on as a blue-haired maid emerged from the shadows.

"Subaru-kun!"

Betelgeuse made more exaggerated motions as he regarded Rem.

"OHHHHHH! Look and behold! A girl, a lone girl stands before us with such bloodlust, all for her beloved! What an example of true love!"  
"Enough of your insane prattle cultist! In the name of my master and the people you have killed, Rem shall dispense justice upon you!"

"Ahhhhh, enough of that high talk. You came here for this waste of flesh, am I wrong!?"  
"-Don't touch him."

Betelgeuse put his palm over his ear and squinted his eyes.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH SUBARU-KUN!"

Rem continued battling the cultist, even using blood from one of them to impale two others. Betelgeuse was excited by the battle in front of him and dropped Subaru to applaud it. Subaru looked up at Rem who continued to fight even when she was injured, before finally reaching Betelgeuse. But as she leapt towards him, she was stopped mid-air, which frightened herself and Subaru.

She glanced over at Subaru and put up a slight smile.

"...Rem."  
"Subaru-kun."

Her stomach sliced open as blood flew everywhere. Subaru could only begin to openly weep as he saw this. Betelgeuse calmly pointed at Rem with an open palm.

"Authority of Sloth. Unseen Hand."

Subaru began to cry more and more, but Betelgeuse started to mock him.

"Look. You must look. Because of your slothfulness, that girl's love was betrayed and now because of you you...youyouyouyouyouyou-!"  
"...stop it."

"-she's dead. You killed her."

Rem's arms and legs began to twist and turn as Betelgeuse mocked them further by imitating Rem's voice, screaming for help. Subaru began to feel a fire in his heart, rage began to overtake him.

 _KILL YOU. KILL YOU ALL. BETELGEUSE. BETELGEUSE. SLOTH. I'LL KILL YOU. DIE. DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE. DIE!_

* * *

But before Betelgeuse could finish Rem...two Batarangs flew around her and exploded right in front of the Sin Archbishop. Rem fell to the ground, as Subaru was desperately trying to reach her, but his hands were chained to the cave wall.

"Rem! Rem! REM!"

The cultists turned around only to see Batman coming towards them. They prepared their daggers-

"AL ERMAC!"

-But Batman was now behind all of them and proceeded to release a torrent of punches and kicks against them. He stopped for just a moment when he saw Rem on the ground covered in blood and Subaru with blood in his eye screaming for Rem.

When a cultist came up behind him with a dagger aimed at his head, Batman dodged and stabbed him in the eye with a Batarang. While losing balance, Batman pulled him down and grabbed the Batarang from his eye and stabbing him in the spine. He tossed him aside and saw two more coming towards him, he ducked down punched both of them in the gut and tossing them into another part of the wall. When they tried to get up, Batman beat them both to the ground, to the point where one of the cultist's skull was slightly caved in. Batman threw explosive pellets onto the ground. Some cultists couldn't escape in time and had their feet blown apart.

Batman backflipped away as he was trying to reach Rem. He was almost right next to her…

"Unseen Hand!"

He heard this and jumped away, when he looked back he saw that a section of the wall was now crushed. He glanced over at the Sin Archbishop, who seemed a bit interested in him.

"AHHHHHH! You are the one Scarecrow-kun warned me about!"

"Scarecrow? He's one of your associates?!"

"Yes! But it does not matter for you will die! Yes! Die! Die from your slothful nature!"

Batman lightly tossed more smoke pellets at him. When they exploded he could see movement in the shape of vines moving around in them. He quickly dodged them and reached Rem grabbing her and making it over to Subaru.

"Ah! You have such a diligent heart! Such love for these two! It makes my brain tremble! But it is still not enough to stop us!"

Batman could tell he was going to send more invisible vines at him so he placed Rem with Subaru.

"Rem! Rem…"  
"S-Su-Subaru-kun...you're okay?"  
"I'm alright. Rem, please...don't die!"  
"Subaru-kun…"

Batman placed his left hand over his head as if he was holding a ball and focused.

Small particles of yellow light collected in his hand, he glared at Betelgeuse and the other cultists as the energy collected in his hand. Subaru and Rem were shocked by this, but also concerned, they could see his hand burning away as he did this.

The energy collected to form a ball of energy nearly four times his own size. Betelgeuse furrowed his eyes a bit and summoned more of his invisible attacks to get them. Batman then shifted his body into sumo stance, with his hand still raised.

Then…

"UNSEEN HAND!"  
"UL JIWALD!"

Batman aimed it downward in front of him causing a bright, massive explosion that caused the cave in front of them to collapse.

* * *

A few minutes later, Subaru woke up with Rem still in his arms.

"Rem? Rem?"  
"...Su-Subaru-Kun?"

"Thank god!"

Subaru then noticed her waist was wrapped in black clothing. He realized it wrapped tightly with Batman's cape.

Batman was seen ahead of them, with the cave, obviously caved in around them. He was spreading a foam all around the cave wall.

"Bruce?"  
"Sit tight. I'm getting us out of here."

He walked over to Subaru and Rem and embraced both of them as he pushed a button on the foam gun.

The foam exploded sending rocks and dirt flying everywhere, afterwards they all looked and saw a hole in the wall and quickly rushed over and made it out. They made their way to the cave entrance.

"Rem, focus on healing yourself. I'll take care of Subaru, okay?"  
"But-"  
"-NO BUTS JUST DO IT!"

Rem was startled by his tone, but she saw Batman make an apologetic face. Subaru looked down at her and gave a tired smile.

"Please listen to Batman-san, okay?"  
"Yes."

She began healing herself as best as she could as they walked out of the cave. Batman saw that his hand and gauntlet were a mess, his gauntlet burned away and his palm's flesh peeling away.

"I need more practice with that spell."

Subaru looked concerned but Batman brushed it off as nothing, but did say that he now couldn't summon the Batwing to them.

They continued on as they saw the village, it was completely destroyed. Rem made of face of anguish as she looked around. Subaru stared off into the distance with rage on his face and Batman looked over it all with an emotionless glare...promising to make Betelgeuse pay. None of them noticed the snow falling around them.

* * *

As they reached the mansion, the area was now covered in snow. To the right of them they noticed more cultists dead. When they looked further they saw Ram's dead body.

Batman fell to his knees and had his hands on the ground.

Subaru could only wonder if he was actually crying.

Subaru tried desperately to make sure Rem did not see her sister, but Rem tossed and turned and he caught her again when she almost fell.

She got a good look at Ram. Her tears began to fall and she gripped Subaru's chest, trying to hide her face.

"Nee-sama. Nee-samaaaaaaa….!"

She started crying as Subaru hugged her tight as he began to cry and yell out a name.

"Betelgeuse!"

Just then, Batman saw the mansion ahead collapse and something rising from it. Sensing danger he ran over to Subaru and Rem, he grabbed both of them and fired a grappling hook trying to get them out of there.

When the rope snapped he hugged them, trying to take the brunt of damage.

He did. As they hit the ground, most of his body shattered away like glass, while saving Rem and Subaru.

Subaru rolled away with Rem in his arms.

The two looked back at him, as he struggled to raise himself. He looked at them with a concerned expression.

"...S-Subaru….take R-Rem and-!"

As he was about finish his sentence his lower jaw fell off. His eyes closed and his body fell, splitting apart. The both of them began to cry.

"Bruce….!"

Rem reached her hand to Subaru's cheek, even as it started to crack. She looked at him with an affectionate stare and frozen tears on her cheek.

"Subaru-kun...I love you-."

Her arm shattered away...along with half her head.

Subaru began to look up with a pained expression as he tried to scream.

The top half of his head fell off.

The giant beast looked over all of them as he muttered to itself.

"All of you can sleep alongside my daughter."

* * *

Subaru awoke again with Rem next to her in the Marketplace. He saw her as she looked at him with a concerned look.

He reached out and hugged her tight, causing her to drop the appas she had in a basket.

"S-s-s-s-s-Subaru-kun?!"

"Rem...I-!"

Before he could finish they were kicked out from they were by the owner.

As they walked away hand in hand, Subaru looked over at Rem and smiled.

"Feels better this way huh, Rem?"

"Yes! Rem likes it this way, hehe!"

Though as Rem walked happily side by side with her Subaru-kun, even she could not see the look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Nor the thoughts in his mind.

 _"_ _Witch's Cult. Betelgeuse. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"_

 _Subaru marched forward, with rage in his heart and revenge on his mind._


	27. Chapter 27: Starting Over

**AN: Who is the man with the plan and knows how to jam?! It's JDUBZYT! Thanks again.**

 **AN Fun Fact: The chapter "Please Don't Go" is named after the same song of the name by KC and The Sunshine Band. Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Twenty Seven: Starting Over

Subaru had returned to Crusch's Estate and requested a meeting with her. In the meeting he pleaded for her help in protecting Irlham Village from the ensuing Witch Cult attack. They refused as they saw no beneficial reason to help them. Subaru became utterly furious with her lack of empathy for the situation, he screamed and begged them to help, all the while swearing to kill every last member of the cult. Crusch asked him if taking revenge on the Witch's Cult was his sole reasoning to get close to Emilia.

He became enraged more and more by her accusations, making Rem visibly worried. Then, Crusch outright denied him his claims…

"Not once…"

"Huh?!"

"Not once have you said that you wanted to help Emilia…"

Subaru's eyes darkened and he stared at her with an emotionless gaze. And it was Rem who first noticed Subaru walking slowly towards Crusch, grasping several small throwing stars he had hidden in his pocket.

It was Rem who stopped him first, grabbing his free arm and looking up at him with a worried expression. In the corner of his eye he saw Ferris narrowing his eyes while standing in front of Crusch and Wilhelm standing firm while looking down at him. Angered, Subaru began to storm out of the room, but not before looking back Crusch with near absolute disdain at her.

"I hope you become a great leader, Crusch Karsten. _THE KIND OF DICTATOR THAT ABANDONS THE WEAK_."

He left with Rem behind him.

* * *

It was later that they attempted to find Reinhard, but only to learn that he had already left with Felt on urgent business. This angered Subaru more.

"DAMN IT! Why is everyone so useless?!"

He looked back at Rem, realizing what he just said he scratched his head and remembered something.

"Rem, is it possible for you to find Batman?"

"Yes Subaru-kun, I believe I'd be able to find in a few minutes time."

"Great! Could you head out and find him? He might be able to help us out."

"Yes, I'll be back in just a moment."

Rem leapt out of the window of the Inn they were staying at and began her search for Batman.

* * *

She found him roping up some robbers in an alleyway.

"Batman-san!"

"Rem? What are you doing here?"

"It's an emergency! Subaru-kun says that the Witch's Cult is going to attack the mansion!"

"Witch's Cult?"

Rem gave a brief summary about who and what the Witch Cult was.

"I see…"

"We need your help! Unless...you also don't believe Subaru-kun."

Rem gave a sad expression as she said this, making Batman put a hand on her shoulder as he sighed.

"No Rem, I believe him."

"Really?!"

"Subaru is a smart kid, he wouldn't just lie for the fun of it. We know him to well for that."

"So then…?"

"Let's go. I'm not letting you face the Witch's Cult alone."

"Thank you!"

She gave him a big cheerful hug as he simply patted her on the head.

* * *

When Batman arrived at the Inn, he noticed Subaru staring at him, like he was seeing a ghost.

"You okay Subaru?"

"J-Just glad to see you. We need all the help we can get."

"..."

* * *

The next day the group split up to find help from various other people.

Rem headed for the Knight Barracks.

Batman went to a Mercenary Guild.

And Subaru went to Priscilla.

Subaru had an unfortunate encounter with her as she tried to make him lick her foot in order to get assistance. When he almost did it she kicked him and called him a greedy pig who never thought outside of his selfish thoughts, and promised to destroy any camp he was apart of. She then made Al take him away.

Outside the gates of her Estate, Subaru was being healed by Rem and watched over by Batman.

They both had no luck recruiting anyone to their cause.

It was then that Batman noticed Al was staring at Rem.

"Interested in our little maid, are we?"

"...Huh? Oh nah, just curious about her is all."

"...?"

Al then waved at them as he looked over at Rem.

"Well, see ya guys! You too Ram."

"...I'm sorry Al-sama but Ram is my sister, Rem is my name."

"No, you're Ram right?"

"No no, I'm Rem."

Al scratched his helmet and tilted his head a bit.

"Sorry to ask you this Rem, but is your sister still alive?"

"Well yes of course she is."

"...DON'T FUCK WITH ME."

A fierce aura surrounded Al as Rem took a defensive in front of Subaru. Subaru himself pulled out some throwing stars…

Batman released his own fierce aura as he stared him down. Seeing this, Al stopped and shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm in a pretty off mood today, would you all just please leave?"

"Very well Al-sama, we are leaving."

The three looked back at Al who headed back inside...unaware of what he was muttering.

"So that thing is still alive?... **FUCKING DISGUSTING**."

* * *

Later, Subaru happened to encounter Anastasia and asked for her audience, though she asked for a one on one meeting.

"Yes, so you can leave your pretty little maid...and HIM behind."

The two left, but Anastasia turned around one last time glaring at Batman.

Subaru had his meeting with Anastasia in a diner, along with a small bubbly cat girl named Mimi.

Trying to get a Dragon Carriage out of the Capital, she almost gave one up without an issue...but Subaru accidentally slip that a lot of traffic was going in and out of The Karsten Estate. Anastasia thanked Subaru for the valuable info.

Subaru realized too late he had been set up.

Anastasia smiled at him as she told him that he was at the short end of the stick when it came to the deal, but his powerlessness was what caused it. Subaru became angry and got up from his seat...only to have Mimi point her staff at him.

"Onii-san should not get closer to my lady. I may not look it, but Mimi is very strong."

"It's okay Mimi. Natsuki-san can't do anything anyways."

She slightly giggled...before she noticed an odd shadow appeared on the table.

" _BUT I CAN._ "

She turned to see the origin of the voice. It was a silhouette of a tall imposing horned figure with nothing but his sharp white eyes glaring down at her.

"Now get out all of you."

"What do-"

"I mean you, that little girl...and the bodyguards you have in this restaurant."

At that moment all the patrons around Subaru stood up and faced Batman. Batman narrowed his eyes and stared at them for a moment, Anastasia is also stood and stared back at him.

"And if we don't?"

"Well, I hope your bodyguards can work with a full set of missing teeth."

The bodyguards shifted to offensive positions along with Mimi, but Anastasia grabbed her purse and shook her head.

"Enough. We're leaving."

"But my lady?"

"Let's leave."

Anastasia took Mimi's hand as they walked past Batman, Mimi noticed she was looking down as they past him, making Mimi slightly narrow her eyes at Batman. The rest of guards also passed by him, one of them bumped his shoulder, but was shocked when he didn't even move an inch. By then, they were gone and Subaru slammed his hand on the table.

Afterwards they acquired their driver, a young man named Otto Suwen. They were also able to contract several other merchant carriages as an attempt to evacuate the villagers.

On the way Subaru noticed Otto was nervous around Batman, who was sitting behind him.

"Don't worry Otto, Batman only eats worthy people filled with fear. Although…"

"That look and comment don't help at all! Wah! He is looking right at me, please tell my family I loved them!"

Batman and Rem whacked Subaru on the back of the head.

"Subaru-kun do not speak badly of Batman-san, you'll scare this poor boy!"

"Subaru, could stop spreading wild rumors about me?! This kid here looks like he is gonna piss himself."

Otto had tears forming in his eyes as he heard this.

"The cute maid and the scary man are also saying such things to me?! Why me?!"

Rem and Subaru chuckled at Otto, even Batman couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

It was then that Batman felt something was wrong, and so did Subaru.

Looking out the side of the carriage, Subaru asked everyone what happened to a nearby carriage that was right next to them.

Everyone had no idea what he was talking about, claiming there was never one there at all.

When Subaru and the others looked back, they saw a large yellow eye staring back at them.

Otto took the reins as they did their absolute best to escape from the unknown beast. At one point, when it got too close, Batman tossed several Batarangs at its eye. It screamed in pain at the damage it took, only for it to seemingly run away when they exploded. Blood flew everywhere, Batman used his cape to shield everyone from the blood. He looked around seeing that many of the carriages that came with them were destroyed. He continued trying to summon the Batwing, but a connection couldn't be established.

"Why now of all times?!"

Batman looked over and saw the beast was coming at them again at high speed. Rem waved her palm and fired a barrage of icicles at the creature, it roared loudly as it escaped back into the fog. Suddenly, it attacked from behind, causing the carriage to shake violently. Subaru lost his footing as he flew out from the back of the carriage.

"Subaru-kun!"

Rem tossed her chain and wrapped it around Subaru, pulling him back in.

As Rem was holding him, the beast came closer to the carriage, Otto saw this and began to scream at the sight. Batman pulled out his freeze gun and aimed it at it's eye wound. He froze the wound and tossed a Batarang covered in explosive foam at the iced up wound. He pushed the trigger and a loud explosion and roar were heard. It disappeared back into the fog.

Batman walked over to Otto and grabbed his shoulder.

"Otto, what the hell is that thing?!"  
"Can't you tell?! IT'S THE WHITE WHALE!"

"...White Whale?"

"A monster so powerful that it killed the last Master Swordsman! We have no chance!"

Subaru and Batman were shocked to learn just how dangerous the monster they were dealing with was. Batman pondered more and more on what to do. He then quickly overheard Rem…

"Batman-san, take care of Subaru-kun."

"What are you talking about?"  
"I will go and slow down the White Whale for you all. Take Subaru-kun and keep him safe."  
"No."

"We have no other choice."  
"...!"

Rem thanked Otto for his services, while he could only scream at her not to be so reckless. She smiled a bit and turned to Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, please listen to Batman-san. He'll-"  
"No Rem! If I lost you...I don't know what I'd do!"

A small bump in the road caused Subaru and Rem to fall over.

When they stood up, Rem realized Subaru was embracing her.

She smiled at this.

"This very moment was the reason for Rem being born. Thank you Subaru-kun."

As Subaru looked over at her…

Batman grabbed both of their right hands and handcuffed them together. Rem was the most shocked by this.

"B...Batman-san! What are you doing?!"  
"What needs to be done. This way, you won't run out there and stay put with him."  
"NO! You have no idea what you've done! This was the only way, Rem just had to go out there-"  
"-AND GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

Everyone in the carriage shook as they heard Batman yell at her. When Rem looked up she saw his face was angry...but also a tinge of sadness was there.

"If anything happened to you, Ram would never forgive me, and it would hurt Subaru to no end…"  
"Rem is…"  
"So none of that crap here! As long as I'm here I'm not letting any of you die! We're getting out of here, all of us! ALIVE!"

* * *

Batman slammed the side of the carriage as he looked around for anything that could help them. But the fog obscured his vision, making it hard for him to see anything even with his optic eyes. But now a thought came to mind…

"...that's it!"

Batman looked down at his gauntlet and tried to summon the Batwing again, only for it to fail again.

"Than that's it."  
"Batman-san?"  
"Subaru, it's the fog, there might be some sort of magical properties in it. The reason the signal from the gauntlet can't reach the Batwing."  
"Oh! So we need to get on the other side of the fog to get out of here!"

"Correct. But going straight through here, while the White Whale is out there is risky. So we have only one other choice."

He then moved back to Otto and pointed straight ahead.

"Otto, take us to the Flugel Tree."

"Huh?! But why-"  
"-DO IT. It's key to our survival."

Otto nodded as he forced his ground dragon to make a mad dash to the Flugel Tree. They raced forward. Rem and Batman did their best to keep the White Whale at bay. Once they reached the bottom of the tree, Batman ordered everyone out of the carriage. Otto didn't want to leave his ground dragon, but he was forced to by Batman.

He grabbed Otto with one arm, even as he tried to break free. His ground dragon looked at him with a slightly understanding expression. Batman then instructed Rem and Subaru to hold onto his shoulders. He fired the grappling hook and they were pulled up high into the air along the side of the tree.

Otto looked down with tears trailing off his cheek, his beloved ground dragon getting smaller and smaller from his vision. Batman keep this up as he fired his hook, then when he reached the end of the line, he would dislodge it and fire again. He kept this up, doing his best to reach the top of the tree.

When he looked down he saw the White Whale was actually following them.

He then looked at Subaru as he screamed an order.

"Subaru! On my belt, the fourth and sixth pouches, take them off and dump the contents onto the White Whale!"

"Got it!"

Subaru as he was told and dumped the pouches contents. Smoke and explosions covered the White Whale as it slowed down considerably and eventually, sunk back down into the fog.

Batman and the others eventually made it to the top of the tree and rested on the leaves for just a moment.

Otto looked down and screamed.

"It's coming back!"

They heard the White Whale roar as it had begun trying to make it's way to them. Batman grabbed them all...and jumped off the tree.

Subaru and Otto screamed a they flew through the air. Batman had trouble gliding as they were free falling. When they turned the corner, he saw the White Whale flying through the air, covered in fog, going straight towards them.

"It can fly?!"

Batman then shifted his body ever so slightly as he pressed the buttons on his gauntlet. When he did, the signal came through and he could tell the connection was established.

He then tossed up his comrades as he fired another freezing shot and froze the whale's mouth, he then fired a heat beam from his fingertip and spun in the air.

Rem fired a humongous shard of ice onto the ground. They all then slid along the side of the large icicle and landed on the ground. In the distance, they could hear the Batwing approaching. They all made a run for it as the Batwing got closer. Batman turned around and saw the White Whale still coming after them.

Then he noticed the horn on it's head. Subaru noticed soon after.

"No...It's a damn Ma-Beast!"

"Then, it's after me?!"  
"Doesn't matter! Just get to the jet!"

When the White Whale roared loudly again, it was near feet away from them, Batman furrowed his eyes. He turned around and stuck his palm out.

"AL JIWALD!"

A large wave of light hit the face of the White Whale as it fell back onto the ground. The Batwing landed, Rem threw Otto up. Rem then jumped in with Subaru. Batman then tossed them the keys to the handcuffs to unlock themselves. The Batwing security system did not recognize them, so Batman gave an overriding password that allowed them in. Batman then made the system accept Subaru as an acceptable driver. But just as he was about to enter in as well, The White Whale fired a large cloud of fog from its mouth, right behind him. He rolled out of the way, in the nick of time. Subaru and the others looked at where the White Whale had fired, leaving a large path of missing Earth in it's wake.

* * *

Batman then muttered some words into his gauntlet, closing the opening in the jet as it began to lift off. Subaru was near the glass as he banged on it. Rem also looked out at him with fear in her eyes.

"Batman-san! What are you doing?! Get in hurry!"

"Batman-san...why? WHY?! Please, don't do this! Rem cannot let you do this!"

Rem and Subaru at this point, were crying as the Batwing began to lift off.

When they looked back one last time...the saw his entire right arm and shoulder was literally gone. As if it had been simply wiped away.

He then raised his head over his head as a large ball of energy formed, four times his size. As the Batwing sped off Subaru looked back to see a bright light shine...only for it to quickly disappear.

Subaru began to cry into his hands.

"B...Bruuuuuce."

Rem caressed his head as she spoke to him.

"Bruce?"  
"Yeah….that was Batman's real name. I just...couldn' help it. I couldn't help him."  
"Subaru-kun…"  
"...Yeah?"

"What's a Batman…?"

Subaru stared at her in confusion and sheer terror. He shook his head as he looked at her.

"What do you...Rem! Batman-san! Our friend! He's been with us since I went to the mansion!"  
"Rem does not understand...you arrived alone with Emilia-sama."  
"...but...OKAY! What about this thing we are riding in?!"  
"Well, it was a Metia you brought along with you, is it not?"  
"...NO WAY."

Otto looked at him wildly confused about his remarks. Subaru silently stared out the window as the Batwing made it's way back to the mansion.

* * *

The Batwing landed and everyone exited the jet as they all ran to the mansion. They rushed through the doors.

"Emilia! Ram! Anyone!"

Ram and Emilia soon quickly walked down stairs and met up with everyone.

"Subaru? Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to stay-"  
"-Now's not the time! The Witch's Cult is coming! We have to get you and the villagers out of here!"  
"Witch's Cult? How do you know-?"  
" **IT DOESN'T MATTER!** "

Emilia trembled with fear as she heard Subaru yell at the top of his lungs. All the others there stared at him with a look of shock.

Subaru then began to cry, harder than ever.

"So many people died to get us here. And Batman-san's sacrifice would mean nothing if we couldn't save you guys."  
"Is that a friend you made in the capital?"  
"...No….Not you too."

Subaru backed away from Emilia and the others as he stared with distressed eyes filled with tears.

He looked over at Ram.

"Ram...Batman...remember, he's one of our most trusted friends? Please...remember!"  
"Barusu...I've never heard of this person in my entire life."

Subaru grasped his head, biting his lower lips as he did. Blood trickled down as Rem and Emilia worryingly walked over to him. Otto and Ram looked at him with their own worried expressions.

Then they felt the mansion begin to shake.

* * *

"Huh?!"

The White Whale crashed through the ceiling of the mansion as it roared loudly. It fired a massive cloud from it's mouth, which was aimed directly at Subaru.

Rem then quickly pushed Subaru out of the way. She then disappeared in the mass of fog that melted through the floor.

"Rem? REM?! REM!"

Ram then jumped over to where Subaru was and helped him up.

"Barusu get up!"  
"But Rem! She's-"  
"-Again I don't know who these people are!"

 _"-NO! No not Rem too! NOOOO!"_

Subaru had to be dragged away by Ram as the White Whale continued to chase after them. Just then a dagger flew through the air, towards them all. Ram and Emilia dodged the dagger, but it hit Otto in the throat.

He gasped for air and clenched his neck trying to stop the blood loss. In his final moments his eyes darkened as he stared at Subaru.

"...all..your f-fault."

Otto then passed away.

* * *

Just as they made their way to the entrance, Ram suddenly stopped.

"Ugh!"

Ram dropped Subaru as she was lifted high into the air. Her body convulsed as she tried to breathe.

"R-Ro….!"

Her neck then snapped, her head completely turned completely around. Her body went limp as she fell back down to the ground.

 _"R-RAM!"_

Subaru cried out as he saw yet another friend die.

Emilia ran over Subaru, while shooting icicles behind her.

"Hang on Subaru!"  
"Emilia wait-!"

 **BANG!**

Emilia slumped over as she fell to the ground, blood pouring from the side of her head.

"Emilia…?"

From the fog emerged a group of Witch Cultists, as well as two people Subaru recognized instantly.

"Betelgeuse? Scarecrow?"

Betelgeuse slightly frowned at Scarecrow as he surveyed the scene.

"Was that really necessary Scarecrow-kun? We didn't even see if she would face her trial with me! Betelgeuse Romanee Conti! HAH!"  
"I was on my way out for starters! So when I saw this absolute mess of a situation unfold here, I had no choice but end this massive failure of a mission, quickly too."  
"Hmmmm...but did you have to use that weapon to do it?"  
"I was just lucky I found an extra one in my possession. Plus, if she could not handle a single bullet, then she had no right to be chosen to house our Witch. It would be rather insulting right?"  
"...AHHHHHHH! You are so correct! You acted accordingly, to rid us of the half-devil impostor and to find another way to fulfill our goal! Ah yes! SPLENDID! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Subaru stared at them as tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly, Puck appeared as he froze everything around him. He grew into a large beast that looked over at Scarecrow and Betelgeuse.

"Ah! It appears we are dying Scarecrow-kun. How miserable of a way to go!"  
"Still, we got the job done. And for the record Betelgeuse, it has been an honor working with you."  
"YES! Let us meet again in the embrace of our beloved Witch! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Huhuhuhuhahahahahaha!"

The two of them laughed as they completely froze to death.

* * *

Puck looked over at Subaru with a face full of disdain, even as he froze to death.

"You broke your promise with Emilia, you tarnished her feelings, and now you have killed her!"

"In accordance with my contract I shall now destroy the world. But first, I must deal with you…!"

The White Whale emerged from the now destroyed mansion and charged at Puck, releasing a large amount of fog as it did.

"You even brought the White Whale here too? You are absolutely useless."

After hearing this, Subaru suddenly began to laugh. He laughed at his own uselessness. He got Emilia, Rem, Ram and Otto killed. He sacrificed his first true friend Batman to get here. He failed him and all the others.

"...You're slothful Subaru."

Subaru shattered away as he heard this.

* * *

Subaru awoke in the Marketplace with Rem right next to him.

He grabbed her hand and ran off with her, running through the streets as he continued. When Rem finally stopped him, he turned around and apologized.

They found a spot in some old ruins that overlooked the city, as Subaru apologized again for his behavior. But then, he asked Rem to run away with him.

Some time passed, but Rem couldn't do it. She said that had Subaru asked her with a smile she might have accepted, but as he was now, she didn't.

Subaru lost his composure at this point as they both began to argue with each other.

"Do you have any idea, what's it like to be an absolute failure of a person and still believe that you could do so much more than you already could?! It's a joke! It's pathetic to not realize and just laugh at oneself when they realize this, right Rem?! RIGHT?!"

"..."  
"I'm empty! Nothing inside me at all! I'm...no hero…"

"I'm a fraud! I'm a lie! I'm absolute scum! I'M-"

Subaru was then slapped in the face by Rem, who could only shake violently after the strike.

"Subaru-kun, have you not though once about how Rem sees you?! I told you, I love you. That's not a lie. I love you Subaru-kun, so Rem can't bear to see you like this."  
"Why do you love so much?"  
"Because, you are my hero Subaru-kun."  
"No. I'm not...Batman is way more of hero than I'll ever be! A hero would sacrifice their life no matter what, not just for their friends but for others too! That's not me…"  
"...Subaru-kun. It is true, Batman-san has what many would consider the qualities of a hero, the courage to face danger, the strength to fight and the determination to see things to the end. That's who he is…"  
"See? Even you-"  
"-But he is not Rem's hero, you are!"  
"...What?"  
"You had the courage to face a group of Ma-Beasts alone, even without the strength to do so. You fought to the very end to give Nee-sama and Batman-san a chance to escape.

But...you also said the words I needed to hear most when I needed them. Subaru-kun, you are my hero! And I love you! No matter how much you have fallen, or how much others do not believe in you...Rem will believe in you! Rem will be by your side!"

Subaru began to cry and fall over but was caught by Rem who hugged him tightly. She then smiled as she gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

Subaru slowly rose up as he stared at Rem.

"Let's begin again, okay? Satring over from here Subaru-kun."  
"Starting over?"

"Yes Subaru kun. Let's start again from the beginning. No... _FROM ZERO!_ "

It was those words that made Subaru return back from the abyss of his sadness and back to reality.

But…

"Rem."  
"Yes?"  
"I love Emilia."

"Yes."  
"I want to see a future with her alive and happy. But…"  
"...But?"  
"I want to see a future where you're by our side. Not just you, but Beatrice, Ram and even Batman. I want a bright future where all of us can smile without any more pain. Rem, will you help me?"  
"...Geez, Subaru-kun is a horrible person asking this of someone he just rejected."  
"It's hard to ask this of a person who rejected my once in a lifetime proposal."

The two laughed together, returning back to their usual selves.

Rem gave a polite bow and took Subaru's hand, only to be surprised by a sudden hug from him.

"Watch Rem! Watch as the man you fell in love with, becomes the greatest hero in this world!"

Rem heard this and began to cry into his chest.

"I'm watching you Emilia. And Rem, you are watching me. So I cannot back down from here!"

Subaru looked up at the blue sky over him, with a new determined expression.

 _"My life in another world starts again...FROM ZERO!"_

* * *

Subaru had later returned with Rem to discuss a deal with Crusch, Anastasia and Russell Fellow, merchant guild president, in a plan to take down the White Whale.

While the meeting was shaky at first, Crusch accepted his deal, using her Divine Protection of Wind Reading to do so.

"Divine Protections are amazing though."  
"Well yes, Natsuki Subaru, though your friend has one as well."  
"...Wait, who?"  
"Batman."  
"He...HAS ONE?!"  
"Yes, Ferris detected it during his healing session."

Ferris struck a pose as he confirmed this.

"Nyaha! It's true, I detected the Divine Protection of Nightfall in him."

"Nightfall?"

Wilhelm nodded with this, looking over at Subaru.

"My wi-I mean, the previous Master Swordsman had it as well. It makes the owner a stronger fighter during the night."

"Wow. Well, that explains a lot."

* * *

The group dispersed as Subaru motioned to Rem.

"Rem, we're gonna need help with this. We're going to need to find Batman-san."

"Yes, shall Rem go and fetch him?"  
"No…"

Subaru looked out one of the windows and saw large light stones in the garden, probably to be used in the upcoming battle.

"...I have a better idea."

* * *

Batman was jumping from rooftop, looking for any sign of trouble in the streets below. Just then, he looked over his shoulder and saw something he had not seen in over a month.

It brought a nostalgic feeling to him as he shook his head.

"Damn kid."

He turned around and ran to the light, one that shined a poorly made Bat symbol onto the night clouds above.

* * *

Batman made it to the Crusch Estate to find the origin of the light, seeing Subaru and Rem there as well. Rem melted the ice that was on top of the light stones and slowly deactivated them.

Batman walked over to Subaru who quickly bowed to him.

"Batman-san! We need your help, a big battle is coming up and we..-I need your help!"  
"Subaru."

"Of course I'll help."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes. We are allies after all. Plus, I can't help but feel as though you'd drag yourself into another disaster if I wasn't there."  
"Hehehe yeah."

Batman and the others chuckled. But Batman asked for some privacy with Subaru, so Rem gave them some time alone. Batman then wanted an explanation of what was going on.

When Subaru was done, Batman nodded as he stared at him.

"And...how do you know about the White Whale and the Witch's Cult attacks?"  
"I...just did...is all."  
"Subaru. I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest as possible with me, okay?"  
"Sure, Natsuki Subaru is not one to lie to his friends!"  
"...Subaru…"  
"Y-yes?"

 **"You're time looping aren't you?"**

 _Subaru could only tremble at the question spoken to him._


	28. Chapter 28: The White Whale

**AN: Look it's JDUBZYT doing his usual schtick! What a guy! Thanks again!**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Twenty Eight: The White Whale

There was a heaviness in the air as Subaru and Batman stood there in the small patch of grass at Crusch's Estate. Subaru forced a smile and laughed as he patted Batman's shoulder.

"Ahahaha! What on Earth are you talking about Bruce? What even is a time loop? Is that like-"

"Subaru, DON'T."

"But come on, man. Do you really think I have some almighty time travel powers? Me of all people?"

"Listen. You knowing about Elsa attacking the loot house, for me, was simply coincidental, maybe you even overheard at some point."

"..."

"But then at the mansion, you knew where items were, that you shouldn't have even known about. How would you, it was your first time in the mansion. Your uneasiness while working there was noticeable as well, what would you be scared of that that it made you act that way?"

"I…"

"Then the Wolgarm Incident, you seemed to know about the curse inflicting you before anything. How? How did you figure out you were cursed Subaru? That wasn't a guess or an assumption...you knew."

"Not true….that isn't-"

"And now you know about two separate attacks, one by a giant monster, who you've never seen before and the Witch's Cult, a group you claimed is already near the mansion. Again, Subaru...how? How did you find this out? Either you are working with them.."

"Do you honestly think I would-"

"Or you have seen it all before?"

Subaru became quiet and still, after hearing it. He looked down at the ground as Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything. If you could, you would have told us before."

Subaru hung his head low, only to be surprised by half hug by Batman.

"It's alright son. You're gonna be okay."

"..."

"Can you tell me anything else about it?"

"No..."

"...Alright then. But just know something Subaru, you are not alone in this."

Subaru started to weep as he heard this. For the first time since he came into the new world, someone understood, even if only a little, some of the pain he had to go through since he arrived.

Seeing this, Batman decided not to question him further, hoping that someday he'd explain to him properly.

But in the back of his mind he worried about a single thought.

"If I figured this out….so did Roswaal."

* * *

The next morning, Subaru and Batman had to select the Ground Dragons they would use in the ensuing battle. Batman decided to pick a simple grey blue one with red eyes. The Dragon tilted its head at Batman as he softly patted it on it's neck.

"For now, I'll call him Zorro."

The dragon wagged it's tail, seemingly liking the name he had chosen for it.

Subaru picked a black one with yellow eyes that seemed to have an interest in him.

"This one Ferris, it's love at first sight."

"Okay! But don't say it like that, Ferris can see Rem-chan pouting hearing you say that."

Rem actually pouted at this statement.

"Rem is not, Rem can be nice to it!"

Rem intensely gazed at the ground dragon, now called Patrasche, and it was as if sparks flew between the two.

Batman and Zorro could only shrug their shoulders at the sight of it.

* * *

After a boisterous meeting between Crusch and her followers. There they met more allies including a large demi-human named Ricardo.

"Oho! So you're the one who started this whole gig?"

"Are...are you with Anastasia's group?"

"Yup, names Ricardo good to meet you. You too little lady."

But it was when he caught a glimpse of Batman that he stopped and smiled at him.

"Oh...so you're the one my lady was talking about, the one beat Julius, right?"

"...in a manner of speaking."

"Hahaha! Well, you do seem like a tough one. Nice to meet ya, Batman, right?"

"Yes, pleasure."

The two shook hands, but Batman noticed that Ricardo's grip was very rough.

"..."

"When this is all over, how about we go a few rounds?"

"We have to be both alive for that to happen."

Ricardo let out a cheerful laugh and patted him in the back as he left, catching up with Anastasia.

Batman shrugged his shoulders as he met up with Rem and Subaru.

"And what was the plan we were coming up with?"

"Simple. We need the Batwing in this fight."

"But you're saying that this thing produces a fog that interferes with my signal?"

"Yup, we need you to go around the area and summon the Batwing and meet up with us later."

"Hmmmm...alright I'll leave now, hopefully by tonight I'll catch up with the rest of you."

"Alright! We've got a game plan."

The three seemed hopeful that their plan would fall into place. Batman quickly mounted himself on his new ground dragon and left to get the Batwing.

* * *

Later, Subaru and Rem were on the way to the Flugel Tree when Subaru heard something.

"Come in Subaru!"

Subaru clicked into his ear to activate the comm link Batman gave him before he left.

"Batman-san, this is Subaru. We're on the way to the Flugel Tree."

"Good, you were right, the signal is weak, it'll take a bit more time to get into contact with the Batwing. But I'll race back as soon as I get it."

"Alright then sir."

"You two be careful until I get there."

"Okay, we'll see you then, over!"

"Be careful, over."

When Subaru ended his conversation, he looked around seeing all the nearby riders staring at him, confused about what seemed like utter madness. Subaru blushed madly at this, only for Rem to save him by explaining he was using another Metia he had in his possession.

* * *

It was nighttime, Rem and Subaru were talking about the coming battle when Rem explained her belief in his abilities, and claimed that she had complete faith in him.

"Rem…"

"Yes?"

"I told you, I love Emilia..."

"Yes...you did."

"But…"

He got close to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"But whenever I look at you, my heart flutters."

"Subaru-kun…"

"I just don't know Rem, I guess I like you."

"...Rem doesn't mind being your second wife."

"...I'll talk to Emilia about it, if she's okay with it."

"Yes, Rem will do her best as well."

Rem smiled elegantly at Subaru, getting closer to him, enough to hold his hand…

"Ahem."

Subaru trembled when he heard a voice coming from the Comm link.

"B-Batman, did you listen in on this?"

"...How romantic."

Subaru and Rem blushed madly as they found out the truth.

* * *

Later, before things were put into motion, they spoke with Wilhelm about his own purpose in this fight. He was fighting to avenge his own wife, Theresia Van Astrea, the previous Sword Saint, who was killed by the White Whale. He had been tracking it for years now, and with Subaru's help, he had finally found it.

"Thank you Subaru-dono. With this, I may very well visit my wife's grave with my restored honor."  
"Don't just thank me, I really didn't do much! But still, I'll do everything I can to help you take this bastard down."

Wilhelm shared a friendly fist bump as everyone moved to prepare for the ensuing battle.

The time came but Rem and Subaru noticed Batman was still nowhere to be seen. They ignored this as they heard Subaru's phone alarm go off.

The White Whale was to show up.

* * *

Everyone searched around them for any sign of the monster. But it was Rem who noticed that Subaru was not looking around them but above them.

"There it is…"

Rem saw Subaru narrow his eyes and looked in the same direction his eyes were directed at. There she saw the moon, and a large figure flying towards them. Soon everyone saw it and realized what it was. The White Whale came close, as it flew right above them all, roaring as it did. Crusch was about to give the order to strike but…

"Let him have it!"  
"Al Huma!"

Patrasche sped off with Subaru and Rem mounted on top, Rem fired her ice magic at the beast, hitting its underbelly. Crusch and the others were shocked by this act of bravery as they could only see Subaru look back at them and raise his fist high into the air.

"Everyone! Follows those two fools into battle!"

* * *

The entire army charged forward. Magical cannons fired their beams at the side of the Whale, it roared loudly at the impacts. Another cannon fired the Night-banisher spell high into the air, making the night sky as bright as daylight. The entire military bombarded it with fire blasts and even more magical beams. Some soldiers flung flails and even spears at the beast.

Finally, Wilhelm leapt into the fray and jumped onto the White Whale, he sliced into the monster with rapid slices all around the giant creature. Then he was knocked off, only to be caught by his trusty ground dragon. Subaru decided to lead it away from Wilhelm.

"Let's go Rem!"  
"Yes!"

The White Whale followed them for awhile as it was suddenly sliced by a powerful green wind slash. Below it was Crusch who used her Hundred Man Sword Strike on the creature, instantly grabbing its enraged attention. It released a massive roar at another group of soldiers blowing them away as it charged right at her. Then it was hit on the side by Mimi and Hetaro's sonic blasts. The attack was quickly followed up by Anastasia's Fang of Iron mercenary group, who attacked from the side. They hacked away at it while Crusch went around and used more of her Sword Strike to injure the beast more.

The White Whale became angry and released a huge shockwave around itself and sent people flying away. The White Whale then tried to continue towards Subaru, but Wilhelm was flung into the air by Ricardo and was able slice away more of the White Whale. Finally he reached it's left eye and actually cut it out. The Whale screamed in pain, as Wilhelm fell back to the ground near Subaru. Lifting up the eye with his sword, he stared back at the beast, nearly drenched in blood.

"Pathetic."

Just then, they all noticed the Whale's remaining eye turned blood red and a humongous humming sound was coming out of the White Whale. Immediately, the White Whale let out a powerful roar that made everyone wince in pain, even Ricardo and Wilhelm.

Then it stopped...just as a powerful fog exploded out of the White Whale.

* * *

The entire area was now encased in fog as Subaru and Rem were trying to regroup with everyone. In the distance they could hear the death cries of many of their comrades as they were picked off by the White Whale. Subaru and the other survivors later regrouped as they tried to figure out how to escape from the fog.

They then heard a loud high pitched scream all around them, soon after many soldiers fell into a state of madness. Even Rem clutched her head in pain.

"Rem! What is this?!"  
"It's like Mana Intoxication, but even worse!"  
"Wait, so is it like Scarecrow's Fear Toxin?"  
"No...hah...hah...it doesn't seem to be as strong as that, fortunately."

Subaru realized he needed to give the healers all the time they needed, so he raced off with Rem to catch the Whale's attention.

He then did the only thing he could.

"I can Return by-!"

Just then he felt the pain in his chest as usual...but he also heard something…

"-ve you."

Subaru panted as he returned back to normal.

"Well Rem? Do I smell?"  
"Yes! You stink!"  
"That's the answer I wanted, but did you have to say it like that?"

The White Whale followed them in the thick of the fog. But it suddenly appeared next to them again, they dodged it thanks to the quick assistance of Wilhelm and Ricardo.

Mimi and Hetaro also appeared letting out their sonic scream and sending the White Whale away. Wilhelm kept slicing into the White Whale alongside Ricardo.

"This is actually getting exciting ya know?!"  
"Still, to believe that a mere beast such as this took out my wife. I don't think it was possible."

The White Whale moved around as it forced both men to fly off the White Whale. Wilhelm took the chance to slice off it's tail as his ground dragon caught him.

"Wilhelm-san!"  
"Be on guard! It's still somewhere around here."

They all stopped as they searched around the area to see where it would attack from.

That's when Subaru looked up and saw the massive cloud of fog falling towards them.

"THE FOG IS COMING DOWN! RUN!"

They all attempted to scatter away, but the force of the blast sent all of them flying away.

Wilhelm fell down hard, next to a stray flower. He looked at it, remembering something from his somber past…

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

Wilhelm was too late to react, as he swallowed up by the White Whale.

Subaru could only stare in utter shock, before he heard a voice yell out to him.

"WE GOT TROUBLE!"

Subaru was knocked away by Ricardo from a fin of the White Whale and caught by Rem. Sadly, they saw Ricardo on the ground covered in a fountain of blood.

Above them, they saw the White Whale flying around them, as if swimming through the sky. Subaru stood up in the grassy field as he stared up in horror at what else he saw.

"This can't be happening…"

Above him were three White Whales flying above them, letting out an almost victorious roar.

* * *

Subaru simply stared as the White Whales circled around them, the light purple light's from their backs being the only light seen as the Night-Banisher was now gone. Many soldiers around them fell to their knees and simply had the expression that they had given up.

Even Crusch was losing hope in surviving the fight.

Subaru looked over at Rem who had had a frightened look stuck on her face.

Then it dawned on him…

"I like it better when she is smiling instead."

Subaru smacked his cheeks as he got onto Patrasche again and grabbed Rem, carrying her bridal style.

"Subaru-kun?!"

"We're not giving up Rem! It doesn't suit us right? Not you, not me and not anyone else here!"

Subaru then allowed Rem to take the reins as they charged forward toward the White Whales.

* * *

The rest of the soldiers were doing their best to make it to the Flugel Tree, but many were picked off by the White Whales. Crusch did her best to stave off the Whales, but she was becoming exhausted and practically no one around her was helping.

She then saw Rem jump onto one of the Whales and heard Subaru scream out.

"Keep it up Rem! If we get him out before it swallows him, we may be able to save him!"

Rem continued attacking with her Morningstar with all her might, but the Whale continued to Subaru when it smelled him.

"The only one who is allowed to sniff Subaru-kun is REM!"

She hit it several times but it kept moving forward, Subaru was able to escape death thanks to the quick movements of Patrasche.

Subaru saw another Whale heading straight towards him from the side, ready to fire a Fog of Elimination at him.

But he was saved in the nick of time by Mimi and Hetaro, firing away the Fog with their Sonic Scream. He was even able to hear the good news that Ricardo survived the encounter earlier and was taken to Ferris.

A comment made by Ricardo made him realize something very important.

"When we attacked it, it seemed lighter and weaker than before! We must be tiring it out."  
"So that's it!"

Then he saw movement in the White Whale's side. Rem saw it as well and attacked it, Mimi and Hetaro assisting in opening a small hole in its side. From that hole a hand emerged.

Wilhelm let out a pained scream as he fell back down to the ground. Subaru caught him in the air and laid him down on the ground.

"Wilhelm-san!"

"...Too careless."

He fell into unconsciousness, at the moment Subaru asked the two Pearlbaton siblings to take him to Ferris.

As he walked away, they asked he what he was going to do...only to see him look over to the right of him and smile. Rem questioned this...only to hear a very familiar sound.

"Rem!"  
"Subaru-kun!"  
"Yup. It's time to bring this fight to it's climax!"

Subaru got back on Patrasche with Rem taking the reins, as he held out a fist and screamed as loud as he could.

"Everyone! Let's do this! This fight is reaching the final round! Urah!"  
"Subaru-kun?"  
"Come on Rem, join me okay?"  
"...Yes!"

She smiled as they both raised their fist into the air, while Patrasche stuck out her head high.

They let out a proud vibrant battle cry as the Batwing flew over them.

* * *

The Batwing flew towards one of the Whales as it unloaded a flurry of bullets against it. The Whale screamed in pain and tried to hit with a blast of fog, but it flew down under the blast and fired a missile under its belly. As it went under him the missile exploded behind him, making the Whale flinch in pain. The Batwing turned to its side quickly and fired two missiles at another Whales face. Blinded the Whale moved around erratically, as it too was also hit by a flurry of bullets.

The Batwing turned away and flew over Crusch and the others who were near the Flugel Tree. Everyone stared in shock at the mysterious thing that arrived and battled the White Whales. As the Batwing flew over them they heard a voice come out of it.

 _"Everyone take the injured out of here. It's too dangerous at the moment, the rest of us will keep the White Whale busy."_

They could not believe it was now talking to them, though luckily Crusch and Ferris instantly recognized the voice.

"Batman?!"

The soldiers reacted with instant shock at who was inside the mysterious object they were looking at.

"Batman? Is that really him?" "What is that thing?" "Where is he? Is he inside it?" "Is that thing a Metia? No. It doesn't look like one I've ever seen!"

The Batwing flew away from them and raced towards to two White Whales heading for the Flugel Tree. He got as close as he could, then did a barrel roll away from them, even releasing two missiles at them. The blasts clearly wounded the White Whales as they changed direction and even started chasing after the Batwing. The Batwing went fast into the air, before turning around and actually firing more bullets at the White Whales chasing him. He passed through them and aimed his attention to one that seemed to be staying out of the fight. It was higher up so it glared down at the Batwing, sending down a shockwave as it roared.

The Batwing flew away from it and fired a anti-tank round into the side of the Whale, it screamed in sheer pain and writhed it's body around in the air. The Batwing then flew down and fired two more anti tank rounds at the two other White Whales, making them move erratically away. The Batwing shifted to the side and fired a spray of bullets at the Whales, before one turned and hit the side of the Batwing with a Fog blast.

"Damn!"

The Batwing began malfunctioning, so Bruce decided to land it. But not before firing several flash explosions at the Whales, preoccupying them as he got to safety.

He landed in a clearing near where Subaru and Crusch seemed to be discussing something. They covered their faces as the winds from the jets of the Batwing blew debris and grass everywhere. Batman leapt down and checked the damage to his trusty aircraft.

"Not too serious...but I just don't have time to fix this!"

The others caught up with Batman as he moved away from the Batwing.

"Batman-san!"  
"Subaru! Rem! Glad to see you're both okay!"  
"Yeah, but the Batwing?!"  
"No good, some circuits got cut, I need some time to replace them, and right now time is the one thing we don't have."

"Well we came up with a plan to take care of these bastards. Wanna hear it?"  
"Go for it."

Subaru revealed to Batman that two of the Whales are copies of the original one, flying above them, watching the fight from a safe distance.

"So you want to get it's attention?"

"Yup, but my idea of getting its attention...is well…"  
"Crazy. Suicidal. Nonsensical. Crazy."  
"You already said the last one!"

The two slightly chuckled as Batman gave a hard pat on Subaru's back.

"They may be crazy Subaru, but your plans have a habit of working out. So let's do it."  
"Yes!"

It was decided that Subaru and Rem would go after the original while everyone else took care of the copies.

* * *

Batman activated a door under the Batwing and lowered a large cube that was inside it. He then placed his hand on a scanner, making a door slide open in the cube. Batman entered it, this brought the curiosity of several nearby soldiers who came closer to observe it.

Then two bright blue lights came from the cube, and a large mechanical hand grasped the outside. The soldiers backed away in fright as a large metal figure, easily ten feet tall exited out.

A machine that took five years to built. A weapon that costs more than sixty percent of his world's countries spend on their military. A tool designed to wage war with anyone, even the Justice League.

 **THE JUSTICE BUSTER.**

"Let's go."

The Justice Buster suit quickly fired its jet exhausts and charged at one of the White Whales. He could see Crusch and many other soldiers charging at it. But before they could even strike the beast they turned their attention to the Justice Buster charging right at the White Whale.

Crusch could only gasp at the sight.

"What is that?!"

Then, the Justice Buster connected a massive punch to the side of the White Whales face. Six of its huge teeth flew out of it's mouth, it's right eye was popping out of it's socket and it's cheeks caved in. The Whale then flew several yards away, the punch made a massive shockwave that sent debris flying everywhere.

Crusch and the others could only stare in shock at how strong the thing in front of them was, with just one punch it sent the White Whale flying.

"Everyone. Help me take care of this one here!"

Crusch and the others recognized the voice belonging to the Batman.

"Batman? Is that really you?!"  
"Yes! Now hurry, it's coming right at us!"

The Whale roared at them in a fury as it charged forward. Crusch used her Sword Strike to wound it further, while several Fang of Iron members latched onto its side and proceeded to stab it. The Whale released another shockwave, knocking them all away. It then used it's Fog of Elimination to erase several people, before turning its attention back to Crusch.

Crusch prepared to swing her sword at the Whale as it narrowed its eyes at her. Crusch then let out a proud yell as she focused all her strength into her sword. The Whale prepared to fire a blast of fog at them all.

"Here is a gift from Gotham, you son of a bitch!"

The Justice Buster then swung it's fist, now encased in a plasma shield and struck the side of the whale.

A sea of blood spewed out the other side of it, covering the nearby land. The Whale simply trembled for a bit before it laid on the ground and convulsed it's entire body. It could not roar, let alone whimper as it simply laid there with a giant hole in it's side.

Everyone could only stare in pure disbelief at what they had just witnessed. One of the White Whales had been completely defeated.

"Quick! Harpoon it down! I'm going after the other one!"

The Justice Buster sped off and made it's way to the other Whale. Before he could reach it he saw Subaru free falling, as the original White Whale chased after him.

* * *

Rem caught him with her chain and got him back on their ground dragon, her chest caressing his face.

"Thanks for saving me!"  
"No, thank you for the treat!"

"Wait, what-?"

They had no time to talk as they saw The Whale was now on the ground chasing them down. Subaru smiled at this as he screamed out in a victorious manner.

"Eat this you bastard!"

The Flugel Tree soon exploded in half as it began to fall over, right above the White Whale. The tree crushed the Whale, but the resulting shockwave sent Subaru, Rem and many others flying away. The Justice Buster put up a plasma shield to protect himself and several others from the resulting air pressure.

After a few moments the fog cleared up and the Whale was pinned to the ground by the great tree. Emerging from the dust, was a newly recovered Wilhelm.

He sliced and stabbed into the now trapped beast.

Every slice brought a memory into his mind of his wife.

 _The day they first met._

 _The flowers they would gaze at._

 _The day she saved him during the Demi-Human Civil War._

 _The small fight they had afterwards._

 _The moment he defeated her in a sword fight and when he professed his love to her._

 _Their marriage._

 _Their son._

 _Her very last day with him...before she went off to battle the White Whale._

After so many slices, he raised his sword high into the air and spoke softly at the near dead beast.

"Sleep. For all eternity."

He stabbed it one last time in it's head...and with that the White Whale let out one last breath and shut its last remaining eye closed. It's clones disappearing into mist.

Wilhelm Van Astrea looked up at the early morning sky and proclaimed loudly.

"Theresia. It is over. I...I... **I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!** "

Crusch stood before everyone who could see her and proclaimed.

"The White Whale, scourge of humanity for the last four hundred years, has been defeated! By the sword of Wilhelm Van Astrea!"

Everyone let out cheers and applause, some even cried of joy at their victory.

* * *

The Justice Buster moved over to Subaru and Rem who seemed to still be on the ground when his sensors heard something.

"Can you please say I love you?"

"...I love you. Isn't that obvious? If you're not with me I can't live on."

"Ahhh...I'm so happy."  
"No Rem wait…"

"I love you so much...Subaru-kun."  
"Don't fuck with me here! Stay by my side Rem!"  
"Can...Rem stay by your side?"  
"...The answer is obvious isn't it? I won't let you go to anyone else's side!"  
"S-S-Subaru-kun…"

Subaru brought his face closer to hers and spoke with affection in his voice.

"You are mine...I won't let anyone else have you."  
"Proposal accepted!"

Subaru almost flew back as Rem sat back up, realizing too late that she was feigning her death to get him to be more honest with her.

"You sneaky little demon!"  
"Yes, Rem is your little demon. And now Rem is to be by your side! You can't take it back."  
"Geez, Rem…"

They soon had their foreheads together as they smiled happily, it seemed as though they were going to do something else...but..

"Isn't that enyagh you two?"

They saw Ferris standing next to the Justice Buster watching them.

Subaru berated Ferris for watching them so sinfully, making Ferris laugh at him for being so nervous about it.

"And you Batman-san?! W-W-What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Justice Buster simply stood there, staring at the two. Before it gave them a thumbs up.

"AND JUST WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?!"

Subaru calmed down when he saw Rem smiling. The trio looking out at the beautiful sky that graced their victory.

* * *

It was now several minutes after the battle and everyone was preparing to leave in the two teams.

One back to the capital, for the wounded and to take the White Whale's head with them.

The other, to help Subaru and Batman combat the Witch's Cult.

Crusch and Wilhelm finished a conversation with Subaru on allowing the soldiers and the Fangs of Iron to help him.

They saw Batman returning from the Batwing after returning the Justice Buster back to it's holding place.

"Oh, Crusch, Wilhelm, hello."

Crusch gave a polite bow, while Wilhelm got on one knee to him.

"Huh?"  
"Batman-san, we wish to thank you for your help in the conquest of the White Whale."  
"To be honest, I don't know if I deserve any credit for this, I came to the battle pretty late all things considering."  
"True. But it was your actions that helped save more lives, as well as my own."

Wilhelm nodded in agreement as he looked up at Batman.

"You protected Crusch-sama from the Whale and gave ample time for many injured comrades a chance to recover, including myself. Thank you Batman-dono."  
"...It's nothing, really."  
"But!"  
"Even if you were complete strangers I would have done the same thing, regardless. So you don't need to feel indebted to me, as long as Subaru and the rest of you are alive, everything is fine."  
"...Thank you."

Wilhelm stood up and gave a firm handshake to the Dark Knight.

Crusch smiled as she also gave him a handshake.

"I guess I can be really jealous of Emilia for that reason alone."  
"For what exactly?"  
"She has two very brave men on her side, both of which are very interesting...to say the least."

"...Interesting way of putting it."

Crusch chuckled a bit as she waved him goodbye, ready to head back to the capital with the others.

* * *

Rem was saying goodbye to Subaru when she noticed Batman was walking towards them.

"Batman-san!"  
"Rem, I heard you were heading to the capital, your injuries are too severe."  
"Yes, Rem must leave Subaru-kun...even though Rem doesn't want to."  
"Don't worry Rem, I'll take care of him."  
"P-Promise?"  
"Yes."

She then stuck out her pinky finger to him, with tears forming in her eyes.

"P-Pinky Promise. Subaru-kun said that this a kind of promise that you can't take back no matter what!"

"Oh yes, of course."

He then put out his pinky and they made the informal contract.

"I promise to take care of Subaru while you heal in the capital."  
"Okay! Thank you Batman-san!"

He was then shocked by a surprise hug from Rem, her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Batman-san…"  
"...Yeah."

He returned the hug as he made sure to hide the smile that formed on his face.

* * *

With that, the group had left to the capital. Subaru waved Rem goodbye, while Batman only raised his hand and stuck out his pinky finger.

Rem smiled as she waved them goodbye.

Batman and Subaru regrouped with their group, on the way Batman explained he did not feel comfortable in taking the Justice Buster with them, it's bulky nature would make it hard to move without the Batwing. So he left it behind and activated a cloaking device on the Batwing, until he could come back and fix it later.

The two met up with Ricardo, Mimi and other remaining Fangs of Iron members, as well as Ferris and Wilhelm, as they were prepared to discuss the mission ahead.

But Batman noticed that another group was coming towards them.

When they looked over, Mimi was excited to see that her other brother Tivey was coming, along with more Fang of Iron members. But they also saw someone that angered Subaru and surprised Batman.

"W...Why is he with them?"  
"Oh, surprised to see him here too."

Ahead of them was Anastasia's knight Julius, riding a radiant blue ground dragon. His eyes slightly narrowing at the sight of them.

 _The battle against the White Whale was over, but the next one ahead, was already off to a rocky start._


	29. Chapter 29: Sinister Sloth

**AN: Sorry I took so long, personal things happened, but I have returned! And so has JDUBZYT! And we're back with a vengeance!**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Twenty Nine: Sinister Sloth

Julius dismounted from his ground dragon and stared at Subaru and Batman.

"I take it you're doing well?"

"...Uh, yeah totally! Nothing that a little bit of spit and rest wouldn't fix. By the way, have come up with an appropriate apology for going so rough on an amateur like me?"

"I was talking about injuries to your pride from this subjugation. But I see you've been doing well since then."

The two laughed, though Subaru's was obviously sarcastic. Julius turned his attention to Batman and gave a slight nod.

"Batman."

"Julius, good to see you."

"Likewise. I learned a lot from our previous encounter. It would seem I have been lacking in my training since I was defeated by the likes of you. And so I have made it my mission to surpass you in order to restore my honor."

"..."

Batman stared wide-eyed at the young knight, while Subaru gave a wry smile.

"You know, Batman-san has been training since he was a kid"

"And so have I."

"Sure, but where I'm from he's considered one of the best warrior around."

"Hmmmm...so he is regarded highly such as 'Blue Lightning' Cecilus and 'Admirer' Halibel, then?"

"If those guys are the best this world has to offer, then yes."

"Well, all the more reason to strive for my goal."

He gave a polite bow and proceeded to meet with the others, meanwhile Batman and Subaru let out a bemused sigh.

Batman brought his fingers to his mouth, and sharply whistled, and from a forest clearing emerged Zorro. The ground Dragon let out a low growl and placed it's snout at his hands. He proceeded to pat him.

"Sorry I took so long."

* * *

The meeting proceeded with Subaru explaining the plans to take down the Witch's Cult and evacuate the villagers. The mood slightly changed when Subaru informed them that there was a Sin Archbishop was amongst them. Things calmed down when it was decided that Batman and Wilhelm would be the ones to take him on.

Riding through the highway, Batman caught up with Julius.

"You patch things up with Subaru?"

"...In a sense."

"Well that's good."

Things became awkwardly quiet between the two, before Batman spoke up.

"Julius."

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize to you for what happened in the capital."

"...!"

"I realize I was trying to do what I felt was right, but I can't lie and say that I didn't have a personal agenda behind it. So I apologize."

"It isn't anything to apologize for. My actions merely met with a reaction and my underestimating of you led to my defeat."

"...Listen. I wanted both you and Subaru to learn something that day."

"Huh?"

"For Subaru I wanted him to really self reflect on himself and look at all his weaknesses. And for you I needed to bring you back from your own drunkenness from the chivalry you have. It's good to have pride in your role in this kingdom, Julius. But not at the expense of others or their feelings… I've learned that many times."

"..."

"Also, try not to underestimate your opponents you'll regret it. That's all, food for thought."

"Yes, thank you."

Batman whipped the reins to catch up to Subaru. Julius smiled while watching his new rival ride off.

"You are a strange one.."

* * *

There was now a cave which lied miles in the outskirts of the village. It was a cave filled with pained and fearful memories for Natsuki Subaru, but it was also a hiding place of their enemy, The Witch's Cult.

At the entrance stood a lone Cultist who was staring down at the lone Subaru. The Cultist began biting his bottom lip out of pure excitement.

"Welcome fellow believer of love! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Petelgeuse Romanee Conti!"

"Yo."

"..."

"You said I am supposed to be loved, but I don't feel it."

"It happens suddenly for everyone, the moment they realize they are loved. Yes...Lovelovelovelovelove! Hehehehehe!"

"You sure about that?"

"Hmm. Though you do have a thicker smell of it. You wouldn't happen to be Pride would you?"

"Huh?"

"Of the Six Archbishop positions, the seat of Pride is still left vacant!"

He then slowly slid over to Subaru as he shifted his body to turn to him.

"You...let me see your Gospel."

"Gospel?"

"My brain...TREMBLES!"

He then shifted through the pages of his own Gospel while laughing maniacally. He then stopped as he closed the Gospel and looks back at Subaru.

"You. Are. Not. Here? What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here? Answer me!"

Subaru patted away the Gospel that was now right in his face and gave a fake smile.

"Oh! That Gospel, why didn't you say so? Let me see if I...oh man I messed up!"

"What?"

Subaru placed a palm on his forehead as he seemed to laugh at himself.

"I used it as a coaster last time and it got all dirty...so I threw it out."

"..."

Petelgeuse put an uncharacteristic confused expression, but after a few seconds it became one filled with rage.

"Proof of Love! Unseen Hand!"

From his back invisible forces unseen by everyone except Subaru emerged from his back. They were the very things that hurt Rem and killed Ram.

Subaru saw several dark shadowy arms with a violet aura surrounding them launched at Subaru, but before they could grab him, he jumped back and away from their grasp.

"What?!"

"Your special move is called Unseen Hand right? Well if I can see them, it isn't so special now is it?!"

"You! You can see my Unseen Hand?!"

Just then two loud yells sounded off as a shockwave hit behind him and collapsed the cave entrance and shear Witch Cultists that were watching. Mimi and Tivey let out another Sonic Scream as the cave collapsed further.

"Enjoy being buried alive you bastards! This is payback for all the horrible things you've done!"

Petelgeuse seemed utterly shocked by this development. He began to rip clumps of his hair off and his eyes began to bleed.

"My Fingers. My hardworking, diligent, innocent Fingers. Such cruel and vicious deaths was not what they deserved! Ah! MY BRAIN! MY BRAIN TREMBLES!"

Petelgeuse turned his attention to the Pearlbaton siblings and was about to release his Unseen Hands at them, but…

"Huh?"

Smoke was now covering the ground and emerging from it was Batman who fired his freeze gun at him. Petelgeuse was able to block the attack with some of his Unseen Hands. Batman charged at him, while the Pearlbaton siblings were making their escape.

"AGHHHHH! The black suited one, yes, Scarecrow-kun warned me about you!"

"What?! So Scarecrow is one of your associates!"  
"Does not matter! Fall before my power of love!"

The Sin Archbishop then raised his palms toward Batman and the Pearlbatons.

" **SLOTH!** "

Subaru then saw a black wave of energy spread out of Petelgeuse and strike all three of his allies. They fell to their knees and grabbed their heads.

"Batman-san?!"  
"Subaru stay back! It's just like Fear Toxin. Visions. Voices. All of it!"  
"That bastard!"

Petelgeuse and Subaru narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Yesyesyesyes! I see then! Than it shall be! Let us see which of us is most suited to receive the witch's love! Her love! LOOOOOO-"  
"-Sorry, but we're not going to be doing that. I have someone else in mind!"

Subaru smiled as he looked up in the air, this made Petelgeuse also begin to look up. But Wilhelm landed on the ground behind him, having already sliced him clean in half.

* * *

After the battle the two young sibling were pilfering Petelgeuse's corpse, when Tivey discovered the Gospel. He became terrified when Subaru told him what it really was, so he threw it away. Subaru grabbed it and alongside Batman tried to read it. They flipped through many of its pages, but neither could understand it.

"Anything Batman-san?"  
"Nope, unless there is another language in this world we don't know about, this is just gibberish."

"Damn, I thought we could find something."  
"Nevertheless, we should hold onto it. Maybe it's some sort of code that they teach each other during initiation."  
"Like their own secret language?"  
"Possibly. Let's keep an open-mind about it."

Batman used his optic eyes to scan it, but found nothing of interest. He handed it to Subaru as he tried to think. When he turned his gaze, he noticed Ferris and the others were staring at them.

"Something wrong Ferris?"  
"Of course! Nyou two shouldn't be doing something so dangerous as reading a gospel! Nyothing good will come of it!"  
"Some sort of superstition around it huh? Regardless, we need to learn as much about these people as we can. So don't worry we'll be careful."  
"Ferri-chan is doing their best to keep nyou two safe! Don't come meowing to me when you get cursed or something!"

Batman let out a sigh and signaled to Subaru that they needed to meet with the others.

* * *

While everyone was discussing their accomplishments with their own battles, Batman took some time to survey the area. That's when he felt a sudden chill in the air. Subaru suddenly let out a scream.

" **GET DOWN!** "

Batman turned around and saw several allies high up in the air. He prepared to toss several Batarangs at their assailant, but they were torn apart by some invisible force.

" **NO!** "

He then heard a familiar voice screaming and looked back down to see Subaru being dragged off by something into the woods.

"Subaru!"

Batman chased after him along with everyone else, but they were blocked by several Cultists. Batman never lost his momentum and tossed Batarangs at them, which exploded. He then used the momentum of his running to tackle two of them away, one was able to dodge and actually stabbed him in his shoulder. Batman stopped running and turned his attention to his assailant. This startled the Cultist, who couldn't defend himself from the barrage of punches Batman let loose on his face.

The others joined in on the battle as well.

Batman and Wilhelm were now running through the forest and could hear the Pearlbatons Sonic Scream in the distance. They moved faster and saw that a female Cultist was had Subaru and was releasing her Unseen Hands at them. Luckily there was water still falling from their previous attack. Batman rushed and tossed a Batarang it sliced straight through the Unseen Hands, giving Wilhelm the chance to charge forward and slice cleanly through the Cultist.

"Life is spilling out. My blood is drying out. My diligent lifeforce, my heartbeat is stopping. Ahhhh! My brain tremb-"

The Cultist fell to the ground dead.

When the others had walked back, Subaru saw all around him the gravity of the battle that had taken place. Luckily, Wilhelm gave him a warrior's advice, which helped Subaru stand firm. Batman patted Wilhelm on the back and nodded. The two warriors nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the encounter, the party was on the way to the village when suddenly it seemed that all sound had been cut from Batman, he noticed that the world had become tinted blue, and that all of his companions had disappeared. He dismounted from his unmoving ground dragon to investigate.

Just then a familiar voice invaded his mind.

"The flower!"

He recognized it as Subaru's voice, trusting his intuition he searched around and found a blue flower on the ground. He stomped on it and was freed from his illusion. He looked around and saw more familiar faces huddled near a forest clearing. He rushed over to see them.

"Hey is everyone alright?"

There he ran into Ram, who dressed in some strange white cloak.

"Well, I see Batman-san is here as well. This further confirms that Barusu has not betrayed us."  
"Good to see you too Ram. Also, what would make you think Subaru would betray you and secondly, my presence gets rid of that assumption because?"  
"Firstly, Barusu here made some grave errors, as he usually does, and had me assuming so."  
"Figures."  
"And knowing you, you would never fall for one his brain-dead schemes."  
"Well, that sounds-"

"-And you would never try to hurt us."  
"...!"

Ram looked up and smiled at Batman, which relaxed the both of them. Soon, it was decided that all of them would head to the village and begin evacuation procedures.

* * *

At the village, Batman left evacuation proceedings while he went to go check the defenses of the village. That's when he noticed a odd carriage near the outskirts of town. He moved towards and examine it. He opened the tarp in the back...inside was a group of Witch Cultists preparing to attack the village. He jumped back and tossed an explosive Batarang into the carriage. It exploded and he could hear grunts and moans coming from the carriage. Some of the cultists began coming out, and attacked him. He used a textbook judo throw on one, knocking him out completely, he then used a Cultist dagger he picked up and sliced at their joints. They all fell to the ground as he ran to the village, just in time to see the center of it explode.

He flew away a few feet, but used a grappling hook to keep himself from flying away further. The shockwave ended and he raced to the village. Through the smoke and debris he could hear scream and swords clashing. He rushed through the smoke and saw a young woman with a baby about to be cut down by Witch Cultist, but he shoulder tackled him to the ground and proceeded to beat him down. Batman turned to look back at the woman, he grabbed her and using his grappling hook he took out of the village.

"Go get out of here!"

"Th-Thank you!"

Batman raced back but could see clouds of debris rise up and a familiar set of transparent arms hidden in them.

"The Unseen Hands?!"

He raced over to the center but kept stopping as he repeatedly had to stop to save several civilians.

When he finally got to the center, he saw that Wilhelm was badly hurt.

"Wilhelm!"

Subaru and Julius also arrived to help Wilhelm.

"Why?! Whywhywhywhywhywhy?!"

They all turned their attention to see a female cultist clawing her face and biting her fingers as she leered at them.

"Why do you all still live?! Bend to my diligence!"

Batman heard that kind of speech before and had a theory.

"Subaru!"  
"Yeah?!"  
"The true ability of Sloth seems to be a 'mind transfer' ability."  
"So every time he dies he transfers his thoughts and memories to one of his Fingers?"

Batman nodded, making them realize what they had to do.

Subaru led away the new Sloth Host into the forest, while everyone else focused on taking down the other Cult members.

* * *

Subaru was running through the forest exhausted with a barrier crystal in his hand. Behind him, he could hear a gurgling sound, trees snapping and the Unseen Hands searching for him. Earlier, the Host was bitten in the neck by Wolgarm and had begun to bleed out. She acted out of frustration and killed all the nearby Wolgarm as Subaru escaped. Suddenly, he could no longer hear any of the earlier sounds. He ran back and found the female cultist lying in a pool of her own blood, dead. Subaru ran back but turned back one last time to see another of Wolgarm descend upon the corpse and devour it. He turned away in disgust.

* * *

Batman was now busy taking on the new host as he used the debris around him to dodge the Unseen Hands. This changed however, when he saw a Witch Cultist creep over an injured knight. He ran over to the Cultist choke-slammed him to the ground, before he punched him into unconsciousness. This distracted him from an Unseen Hand that punched him away and into a nearby house, going straight through the wall.

When he lifted himself from the wreckage, he saw the Sloth Host dancing around gleefully as the civilians around him wailed in death. This infuriated Batman as blood poured out of his mouth. At the same time, Subaru had arrived and also saw the grizzly scene himself.

They both screamed out.

" _ **SLOTH!**_ "

Then a voice came from the distance.

"That's enough villain."

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw who it came from, it was Emilia.

Emilia immediately froze the other Cultists around them and turned her attention to the new Sloth.

"I cannot overlook the horrendous evil you have committed, villain!"  
"OH. OH! OHHHHHH! My witch, the purpose and guiding force of my love! How wonderous! How spectacular!"

The Host released several Unseen Hands at Emilia, but with Puck she easily dodged them. Batman realized that Emilia had made snow float all around her, allowing her to see the Unseen Hands. Emilia unleashed a shower of ice spears on top of the Cultist, but he blocked it with his own Unseen Hands. The Host tried to use his Unseen Hands to lift his body over to Emilia, but she fired ice spears to cut them away. The Host then summoned a very large Unseen Hand and tried to slam it down at Emilia, she quickly jumped out of the way and summoned a gigantic ice spear and fired it at the Unseen Hand, destroying it.

The Host smiled and cried at seeing this.

"Yes! Through you I shall go to the one that I love and they shall express their love to me!"

"That love doesn't exist, your crush is merely one sided!"

Puck and Emilia summoned another giant ice spear and fired it at the Host, he used countless Unseen Hands to try and stop it. He was pushed back several meters before his Unseen Hands gave out and it crashed into it. The host was now trapped in the ice, Emilia walked over to him and placed her hand on the ice.

"Thank you for being defeated."  
"How diligent! Yes true diligence! _HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ "

They were his last words as the ice encased him, freezing him to death.

Batman finally reached over to Emilia and grabbed her shoulder.

"Emilia are you okay?"

She turned to look at him with tears forming in her eyes, she wiped them away as she looked at all the villagers who gave her different expressions. Batman was helping out with the villagers in gathering the dead...when he noticed Subaru was nowhere to be found.

Of all the people who wanted to see Emilia right now, it'd be him.

This made Batman anxious as he searched around for him, he then used his optic eyes to find his footprints and followed them into the forest, in the distance he heard screaming so he used his optic eyes to zoom in further.

There he sees Subaru dead leaning on a downed tree.

* * *

Batman rushed forward in a panicked state. He saw Julius turn around, with the bloody sword in hand, Batman proceeded to punch him in the cheek. Julius toppled to the ground and Batman reached out to Subaru.

"Subaru! Subaru! OH GOD!"

He ripped off the sleeve off of Subaru's tracksuit and placed pressure on his neck wound. He still held onto it as he looked over at Ferris.

" _FERRIS! HELP HIM! HIS ARTERY'S BEEN CUT!_ "

"There is nyothing to do...Subaru-kyun is dead…"

He then looked down and saw that Ferris was right. Batman closed his friend's eyes and mouth, wiping off the blood from his face as well. He turned his attention to Julius, grabbed him, and slammed him to a nearby tree. Batman glared at him with a terrifyingly enraged expression. Julius looked at him sorrowfully.

"I'm sor-"  
" **-SORRY?! YOU KILLED HIM! WHY?! TELL ME WHY!** "  
"The Sin Archbishop had possessed him, he even asked us to finish him off. Subaru wanted this."

" **I DON'T CARE IF HE WANTED THIS!** There had to be another way!"  
"There was none! Would you have preferred that we keep him alive and trap Subaru's mind in a body he could no longer control?!"

"No...It didn't need to end like this…"

Batman let him go and slumped back into another tree. He then heard Wilhelm and several other soldiers arriving. He could hear Wilhelm yelling at Ferris and Julius, the soldiers weeping for their fallen ally, but what he heard next nearly broke his sturdy heart.

"-Subaru?"

He finally glanced over and saw Emilia arriving with tears forming in her eyes, she walked over to Subaru and knelt over to him. That was when she started to cry. Batman kept sitting, emotionally exhausted at that point.

A small funeral was held for Subaru in the center of the village. Many of the citizens were holding back tears or shed their own tears profusely. It pained Batman to see the Leyte family holding Petra back as she cried for Subaru. It was at that point Batman looked into the distance at the orange hued sky and clenched his fist.

"I'm going home...and-"

A single tear fell off his cheek as he looked at the wooden coffin made for Subaru.

"-When I return Subaru, you'll be recognized as hero even in my world. You'll be posthumously inducted as an honorary member of the Justice League."

Batman then turned away and headed straight to the edge of town looking at the flowing river, which had now mixed with blood. He was now unsure of what to do next…

* * *

Subaru awoke in the middle of the meeting they had after the White Whale battle. He was disoriented and looked around, before he was snapped back into reality by a quick nibble to his ear by Ferris. Though he freaked out about it, he was calmed down by Batman with a light smack to his back.

"Subaru, do you have some new info you want to tell us about?"

Subaru quickly understood what he meant and gave a brave smile. For Subaru it was comforting to know that someone would understand where his new information was coming from.

Subaru had informed them all that Petelgeuse had the ability to transfer his mind into his Fingers, giving them the hope that once Petelgeuse and his fingers were killed they'd be victorious. Though Subaru had something else to say.

"Sorry guys, but unfortunately I think he can possess me too. What do you think we should do about that?"

There was silence for a moment, until Ferris and Ricardo let out gasps of surprise.

"Subaru-kyun, what do nyou mean by that?"

Before Subaru could answer back, Batman made himself known.

"I have a theory on that."  
"Batman-san?"  
"Why would it be that Petelgeuse could only possess his Fingers or Subaru here? Their is some sort of qualification that is needed and that's when I thought of one thing. Petelgeuse is using spirit magic to do this...so..?"

"...Spirit. Spirit! He needs people that have an affinity to spirit magic! Wait, come to think of it I was once told I had an affinity towards it. But wait, if I could get possessed why wouldn't he be able to possess Julius?"  
"I think it's because he's already contracted with spirits. He needs to take people who are not contracted by spirits."  
"True, I've never seen any Cultists that use spirit magic."

Everyone there realized that out of everyone there, Subaru was the most in danger.

Subaru got up and glanced over at everyone, setting his sights on Julius.

"No worries guys, I got a plan for that."

Subaru then quickly glanced at Batman.

"Batman-san, do you have anything else we can use for this battle? It's going to be really tough and we'll need extra strength for it!"  
"Hmmm...I have one more suit I can use, it's not as powerful as the Justice Buster, but it should be able to help."

"Really? Geez, how much stuff do have in that jet?"  
"There's actually a small door underneath the Batwing that leads to a pocket dimension. Mr. Terific and several others helped make it."  
"What really? Geez, you superheroes really have cool things don't you?! How many things do you have in there?"  
"Just the Justice Buster, the armor I'm about to use and of course something else that I'll be keeping safe for now."  
"The Batmobile?"

"No."  
"..."

As the party was leaving for their destination they all soon noticed a shadow flying around in the sky, everyone armed themselves thinking it was an enemy or even a rogue dragon. But it landed in front of Subaru and everyone was shocked by the sight. Clad in black armor with red lines streaming across its' body, large black wings on its back and vicious white eyes that shined with its metallic body.

It was Batman. Wearing THE JUSTICE ARMOR.

"If that Sin Archbishop tries to take over my mind, he'll have a lot of trouble doing it. This suit is designed against mind control and gives me the edge on strength."  
"Wouldn't expect anything less from Batman-san!"

Batman mounted himself on Zorro and nodded at Subaru, and so they left to the battle ahead.

* * *

They soon arrived to the village to begin preparations to evacuate while Batman and the Fangs of Iron went off to attack the secret hideout.

After assaulting the cave, they all found a secret room. Batman kicked the door down and found a young man with grey hair tied up on the floor crying.

Ricardo and Batman looked down at the young man, when he finally looked up to see them he screamed.

"Wah! The one left is going to slice me to ribbons and the other one is going to eat me!"

Batman closed his metallic eyes as he sighed.

"Why am I the one labeled the cannibal?"

Ricardo let out a cheerful chuckle as he picked up the young man and led him out of the hideout.

When they returned they saw that everyone had led the others to safety. Batman and Ricardo showed them the young man they had found in the hideout.

"Bwahahaha! Guys guys! He's not a Witch Cultist, that's Otto, he's just a simple merchant."

Ricardo dropped him to the ground as everyone gave a good chuckle at Otto who could only scream out in confusion.

* * *

Subaru decided to send Batman off to catch up with the carriages and protect them from the other cultists.

"Subaru I can help you guys fight him off-"  
"-Batman-san. I know you want to help, but the plan only involves me and Julius. I need you to help Wilhelm-san and make sure they make it to safety. Okay?"  
"...Use the comm link I gave you to alert me about anything!"

Batman leaped into the air and flew away with his massive black metallic wings. He looked back at Subaru, who gave him a thumbs up. He raced off to catch up to the carriages.

Later, Emilia and the children were riding in their shared carriage as she wondered what was happening.

"This all seems too well planned, how did this all happen?"

Just then, they could hear explosions in the distance and Emilia sent out Puck to see what it was. He returned quickly back to Emilia's side and began to telepathically talk to her.

"There seems to be some really bad people trying to get to us!"  
"Should we-?"  
"-Nah, the knights ahead of us including the old guy seem to be doing well in holding them off."

"Still-"

Just then they saw two Witch Cultists appear from the ground beside them and ran towards them with daggers in hand. Emilia held the children tight as she faced them, Puck came out and was prepared to fire.

Then, a black figure shot down to the ground crushing one of the cultists, the other one turned around and saw a dark hand emerge from the dust cloud. It grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground. It then leaped into the carriage, Puck and Emilia took defensive positions against the unknown figure, until Petra looked up.

"Ah! Batman-san!"

Emilia and Puck looked closely at him again and also realized who it was.

"B-Batman-san? What are you-?"

He then leaped out of the carriage and flew high into the air.

"Seems everyone was alright."

He flew high into the air and saw several Witch Cultists charging at some knights, so he charged down and crashed into the ground. The impact caused many Cultists to fly high into the air, he then began effortlessly tossing the others away. He even grabbed on by the legs and used him as a weapon, beating on several of the other conscious ones. He then threw the Cultist away and flew back into the air.

* * *

"Batman-san! Come in!"

His comm link activated suddenly and he responded.

"Subaru! What's wrong?!"  
"There's an explosive in Emilia's carriage I need you to get it out of there! We're on the way too!"  
"Got it."

He then flew back fast as he could and landed in front of Emilia's carriage, making it stop.

He then ran over and used his optic eyes to find it hidden under the flooring of the carriage. He leaped inside and with one pull ripped off the flooring and found the sack. He grabbed it and rushed back out outside, hearing Emilia scream at him.

"Wait! Subaru is here too isn't he? Why are you two-?!"

Batman turned around for just a second and nodded his head. He then flew high into the air and saw in the distance a carriage being attacked by some sort of creature. He quickly flew over and some sort of corpse chasing after the carriage.

* * *

He looked down and saw that Subaru was fighting it with barrels of oil. Batman then kicked the creature in the face as he landed on top of the carriage.

"Batman-san!"  
"What the hell is this thing Subaru?!"  
"It's the Sin Archbishop! He's still not giving up!"

"Let's make him give up."

Subaru pointed his index finger at him and used a borrowed spirit from Julius.

"Rental Goa!"

The small red speck of light hit Petelgeuse and set him ablaze. Batman proceeded to punch at the top of his head trying to make him let go of the carriage, but even with his skull obviously fractured, he would not.

"The witch...SATELLA...SATELLA! Even if you have forgotten what you did for me, I shall never forget even a single moment of it!"

His insane ramblings even made Batman stop as they listened to his dying wails.

"With all of my diligence I will part of my slothful ways and repay your love!"

"If you had just stayed a monster...you could have beaten me!"

Subaru then tossed it out of the carriage as Petelgeuse tried to grab it. The book was caught in the Wind Blessing the Ground Dragons were using and he lost his balance. Subaru gave him a well placed punch to the face causing him to be dragged by the carriage. Batman actually jumped on the corpse and unleashed a flurry of punches as he tried his best to make him let go of the carriage.

Just then an Unseen grabbed Subaru by the leg and yanked him out of the carriage, Batman saw this and jumped back to grab Subaru, using his feet to actually glide on the hard floor. Batman then tossed Subaru and the sack into the air for just a moment and let loose a powerful kick to Petelgeuse's jaw, sending what was left of his teeth flying out. He then leaped into the air and caught them. Subaru then pointed to an Unseen Hand coming at them, Batman swerved around him and grabbed the fiery Petelgeuse by the face and dragged him across the floor. He let go and slammed him into some trees which easily fell on top of him. Petelgeuse tried to get up, but Subaru tossed several throwing stars at his face distracting him long enough for Batman to toss the sack at him before flying away with Subaru.

Petelgeuse looked up at the two as he ran through his memories.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru, I am the silver-haired half elf Emilia's knight!"  
"Petelgeuse there is a warrior clad in black you must be wary of, his name is-!"

Petelgeuse roared as the sack began to glow…

 _ **"BATMAN! NATSUKI SUBARU!"**_

* * *

The sack exploded, evaporating Petelgeuse and the nearby trees. The explosion sent out a humongous shockwave which caught the both of them. Batman fell to the ground and shielded Subaru, but Batman felt that something else was shielding them.

"Patrasche!"

The ground dragon wrapped herself around the two as the smoke and heat passed over them.

Emilia watching the explosion slowly walked and then ran to the area of the explosion. When she reached it, she saw Patrasche slowly limping out of the smoke. Behind her was Batman carrying Natsuki Subaru, she began to worry when he set him to lie down on the ground. But her face lifted when she heard him groan, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him.

"Subaru!"

Batman sat on the grass and looked over at everyone before turning back to Emilia and Subaru.

"Good job kid."

* * *

Later, Batman was watching the two as they sat on a hill overlooking the now fallen Flugel Tree. Emilia's head rested on Subaru's shoulder as he gently caressed her head with his hand.

"So he finally confessed huh?"

Batman removed his mask to wipe the blood from his face. Ferris walked over to him and began healing him.

"And how is Patrasche?"  
"Nyothing to worry about Batman. She's doing just fine."  
"Good to hear."

Batman looked out the blue sky and breathed in and out. He put the mask back on as he headed to the Batwing, he was able to repair it after about twenty minutes. He went back to Subaru and Emilia who were happily chatting away.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I think I'll be taking the Batwing with me back to the capital, need to do some more check ups on it as well."  
"Right, right. Though I want to get back as soon as possible and see everybody."

Batman nodded and began moving away.

"So Emilia, speaking of that, um you see Rem said that...she loves me."

"...?"  
"I like her too, but, she likes me way more! So we were thinking...if it's not a problem-"  
"-Subaru."  
"Y-y-y-yes?"

 _"WHO IS REM?"_

Subaru stopped for a second and called out to Batman. He came back and let out a sigh.

"I've only been gone for a few seconds, you miss me that much?"  
"Hahaha. Speaking of jokes, Emilia has learned to tell her own. See she was all like 'Who is Rem', that's not very good but-"  
"Subaru, I don't think I follow?"  
"What? You know, she's saying she doesn't remember Rem."

"...what are you talking about?"  
"H-huh?"

 _"WHO IS THIS REM YOU KEEP MENTIONING?"_

Subaru looked at the two of them and shook his head. He saw in their faces expressions letting him know that they were not joking around. Looking at him with concerned looks. Not just them but Petra and the other children.

Subaru looked away from them out to the road ahead, the last place he saw Rem going.

"...No…."

 _The victory against Sloth may have very well ended in defeat for Natsuki Subaru..._


	30. Chapter 30: Promises

**AN: Thanks for the help JDUBZYT, I send him a lot of chapters, but he always helping when he can!**

* * *

ARC Four: Battle From Zero

Chapter Thirty: Promises

Rem was sitting in the dragon carriage a long time after the Battle against the White Whale. She was looking to the sky thinking of Subaru worryingly.

"Rem, are you still thinking about him?"  
"Crusch-sama...yes, Rem does still worry about him."  
"Try not to Rem, he has Wilhelm, Ferris and Ricardo's mercenaries with him. Not to mention Batman is staying with him."

Rem pulled out her pinky and smiled while looking at it.

"Yes, you're right.."

Rem though of Subaru, his face gave her happiness and joy, but also longing and worry. Subaru was the only person who could make her feel such strong emotion.

She glanced over to the rows of carriages ahead of her...in the distance, she saw the leading carriage simply "disintegrate" and the sounds of rain fell on top of their carriage. It was obviously blood.

Crusch bellowed out her orders.

"-ENEMY ATTACK!"

She then pointed her sword at the unknown figure with her sword.

"Run him over!"

A dragon carriage charged out at the assailant, only for it to be completely destroyed by some unseen force. Rem grabbed Crusch and they exited out of the carriage. They then heard a relaxed voice get closer to them.

"Ah really? I haven't done anything, and yet someone tries to run me over? Really, that isn't what people should be doing, right?"

Stepping forward was a white haired slender man with white clothes that followed his feet. His yellow eyes stared at them, his face so ordinary, one would forget him after meeting him.

He then glanced over at Crusch.

"I believe I recognize you as one of those, who wishes to wear the crown of this country, you are quite the topic of conversation. Even I, so out of touch in this world could feel the burden that comes with it."  
"Enough of your idle talk!"  
"How extreme. But in order to rule a country as king one would have to display those qualities right? Sadly, I cannot understand why anyone would want to be bogged down such responsibilities...still, I am not so selfish that I will not disagree with you, even if I do not understand, unlike you…"

Crusch released her Hundred Man Sword Strike at him….but nothing happened. He merely stood there, not a single cut, not a bruise or even dirt on his clothing. As if nothing even occurred.

"You know…attacking someone out of the blue, where are your manners?"

He now showed a tone of displeasure at what she had attempted to do.

"I was talking. Wasn't I talking just now?! And then you interrupted me. Isn't that a bit impolite? Don't you think that was wrong? I have a right to speak… even though I don't really want to have to point this out, but to not interrupt people when they're speaking… isn't that common social decency? You're free to listen or not listen I won't bother you about that, but just what are you trying to do by not letting me talk?!"

He kicked the ground, and clenched his hands into fists before looking back at the two and pointing at them. His actions sending shivers down Rem and Crusch's spines.

"And now you're quiet, what is this?! You're listening? You were listening, right?! Wasn't I asking you something? Then give me some kind of reply, it should be like that, right? You won't even do that, don't even want to. Ah, ah, freedom. That's your freedom. You see me ranting and you want to kill me, then when I ask you a question, you ignore me like I'm the wind. So it's like that, is it? You're disregarding my Right–one of my only few possessions, right?!"

He then slashed the air with his arm. The air and ground in front of him parted in two. And with it, Crusch's arm, still holding the sword in her hand, toppled to the ground. She screamed out in pain as she fell down to the ground. Rem used what mana was left and began healing Crusch.

That's when Rem noticed no one was around to help them, she quickly turned around.

"Ah really... We eat and we eat, it's still not enough! It's because of that, we keep on living! Eating, chewing, biting, ripping, crunching, munching, sucking! GLUTTONOUS DRINKING! GLUTTONOUS EATING! AH...I'M DONE!"

There standing before them were many empty carriages and a young man covered in blood. A short boy with long dark brown hair, green devilish eyes, a long black cloak covered his thin frame as he smiled intensely at them. His teeth sharp as a wild animal. Underneath his bare feet were the corpses of many fallen knights.

Rem trembled before them…

"Who are you…?"

The two assailants then looked at each other and simply nodded.

"Member of the Witch's Cult, Sin Archbishop of Greed, Regulus Corneas."  
"Member of the Witch's Cult, Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, Ley Batenkaitos!"

* * *

Rem now realized that the situation was hopeless. Not one, but two Sin Archbishops had appeared before them.

"After we sensed our pet being killed, we came to take a look. BUT AH! THE FEAST THAT STOOD BEFORE US WAS TOO MUCH! We came to see who after 400 years finally defeated our pet and look what we found! Love! Chivalry! Hatred! Obsession! Accomplishment! Gathered together brought to a boil and swallowed whole! THE GRATIFICATION! Is there anything in the world more DELICIOUS? Nononononononononono there isn't, there isn't! THERE ISN'T! GLUTTONOUS DRINKING! GLUTTONOUS EATING! And so! My Heart! My Stomach! My JOY and GRATIFICATION are TREEEEEEMBLING!"

Regulus shrugged his shoulders and spread his arms wide across while looking down at Rem.

"Unfortunately, unlike him… I'm here purely, by accident. Not my intention at all. Of course, do I have hunger and desires like his? To hold such selfish, meaningless desires… Unlike his unsatisfied stomach torturing him, I, on the other hand, am completely, utterly, content with myself!"

Rem had enough of their insane ramblings and laid Crusch down on the ground. She grabbed her trusty Morningstar and stared at them.

"Enough Witch Cultists! Sooner or later, a hero will appear. How much pain and suffering your self-indulgence and conceit has caused in the world, will be known to that hero. Rem's deeply beloved, one and only, hero."

Ley clapped happily at the news.

"Hey, a hero. We'll be looking forward to that guy! If you believe in him so much, that guy must be DELICIOUS!"

Rem thought for a second before summoning her Oni Horn and proclaimed loudly.

"Right now, I am only someone who is beloved by the person she loves. Companion of the Hero, the one I love the most in all the world, no matter what. Natsuki Subaru's companion, Rem!"

Then the very ground began to shake, confusing everyone there. From the ground, large vines erupted from the world. Alongside them was an orange haired woman, covered in a tight black suit with vines covering her body.

"That damn wolf, next time I see him he's fertilizer!"

Poison Ivy had arrived on the battlefield.

Ivy had escaped Kararagi after a botched battle against some unknown swordsman named Halibel. Her forehead was bleeding and her shoulder was ripped open so much, that her arm could have easily fallen off. It had been days since she had seen land and she was now on the surface.

She then looked around at the scene in front of her.

"And this is..?"

Ivy readied her vines, Regulus narrowed his eyes, Rem clenched her teeth and Ley opened his mouth wide.

"How wonderful! Such love, passion, anger! **LET'S EAT!** "

The four parties charged at each other. With Rem letting out one last thought…

 _"I hope when he realizes I am gone...it would cause a ripple in his heart."_

* * *

It was now hours later, Subaru was now sitting by Rem who was in a nightgown, slumbering away. Even when he touched her cheeks or brushed her hair, she did not awake. Batman who had returned to his usual batsuit, looked over him and stared at her.

"She really does look like Ram…"  
"...Of course, she's her sister."

Batman sat next to Subaru, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't say something comforting like everything will be alright or I understand how you feel."

"..."

"You ruffled her hair a bit, let me-"  
"- **DON'T TOUCH REM**."  
"...!"

Subaru realized what he said and stopped, he knew that Batman and Rem were good friends and he just wanted to help.

Crusch had come in, with her memory wiped away, she was like a different person.

"I was sent to look after you two."  
"Crusch-san."

Batman nodded and proceeded to fix Rem's hair, then accidentally touched her forehead.

"UGH!"

Batman felt an electric current flow through his body, in his mind he saw sparks and flashes of moments he could not understand.

 _Ram was walking alongside someone._

 _Subaru was saying goodbye to someone._

 _Subaru was covered in mayonnaise yelling at someone._

 _Subaru was training with him, while someone was sitting near a tree watching them._

"BATMAN-SAN!"

"BATMAN-SAMA!"

Subaru grabbed Batman's wrist and removed him from Rem. Batman shook his head and whipped blood from his mouth. He realized his nose was bleeding. He looked up at Subaru…

"What's wrong?"

He saw strange black vines surrounding Subaru, then looked over at Crusch to see a single black vine wrapped around her. He looked back at Rem and saw her entire body covered in black vines. Then he shut his eyes and opened them again, only to see all the black vines were gone.

He rubbed his eyes and wiped away more blood from his nose.

"Subaru…?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That girl worked at the mansion didn't she?"  
"-YOU?! You remember Rem?!"  
"No, but I saw images...I think they were her. Maybe if I try again."  
"No."  
"NO?"  
"You didn't see it, your veins were trying to pop out, you were bleeding from the nose and your whole body shook. We...we'll try again some other time okay?"

Batman noticed Subaru shaking and his hands clenched tight.

"Alright, we'll leave it at that."

He secretly tried it again by patting Crusch on the shoulder...but nothing happened. That made him assume that Rem was the only one he could do it with.

* * *

They left the room, with Subaru turning back one last time.

"Oh, there you all are."

Batman cringed at hearing the voice. When he turned the corner, he saw Poison Ivy standing there in a green nightgown with an innocent look on her face.

Batman recalled when they reached the capital and saw all the injured and dead, among them was Poison Ivy he walked over and stared down at her.

"What are you doing here?!"  
"Huh? I…"

"I don't know, can you tell me?"

Batman was shocked to realize that Poison Ivy now had her memories taken much like Crusch. Proving the frightening power of the Sin Archbishops.

* * *

A meeting was held to figure out what to do next. In attendance was Crusch, Wilhelm, Ferris, Batman, Subaru, Emilia and Posion Ivy who now went by her real name Pamela Isley.

"So that's my real name, huh? I like it, better sounding than Poison Ivy."

"..."  
"You don't talk much do you? Um...Batman, was it?"  
"We've had a complicated relationship in the past, Ms. Isley."  
"Sooooo...we had a thing?"  
"NO. We didn't."  
"Ahahahaha. Well with that attitude, I'm not sure."

The meeting continued as Batman had to explain to Isley her powers, she practiced on a flower pot that was nearby which amazed everyone, the flower had sprouted vines that brought her a glass of water.

"Amazing! But how does Batman-san known about this?"  
"Wait. Batman-san?"  
"Yeah, that's what the cute guy over there calls you."

She then pointed at Subaru who looked away with a small blush on his face. Batman let out a sigh as he realized even without her memories, she still had the knack for seducing men.

Ferris intended to end the alliance between the two groups, only for Batman to point something out.

"It's too late for that now."  
"Huh?"  
"The Witch's Cult already knows that Crusch is a part of this alliance. Even if you sever ties with Emilia, they already known, and knowing criminals as best as I do, they would attack at the moment of weakness and isolation."  
"But-!"  
"-Is it better to have us with you to fight them? Or would rather face them alone? Either way, you'll end up going against them regardless of what you choose."

The meeting ended with three decisions made:

1.) The alliance between the Emilia and Crusch camps would not continue until all participants were available to decide.

2.) Crusch's memory wipe would remain a secret between everyone present.

3.) Pamela Isley would stay in the Crusch Estate, everyone hoping that some time with them would make her more comfortable with her current situation.

* * *

Pamela went to her room as she walked over to a vase and picked out a blue flower.

"Um, Subaru was it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Here. For that girl in there."  
"This flower?"  
"It matches her hair, right?"  
"Yeah...and her eyes."

When Subaru grabbed it, his hands shook and Pamela noticed this.

"Sorry...I guess I'm not too good at cheering people up huh?"  
"No, it helps. Thanks Iv-I mean, Pamela-san."  
"Well, that's good to hear."

She patted Subaru on the head and left to retire to her living quarters.

* * *

Subaru entered Rem's room and sat next to her, placing the blue flower in her head. He then pulled out a kitchen knife he had earlier took on the way to their room.

"Rem, don't worry. This time, I'll save you."

He pulled the knife to his neck and was prepared to slice his windpipe open...

"SUBARU!"

Batman rushed through the door and tried to wrestle the knife away from him.

"GIVE ME THE KNIFE!"  
"STOP! I HAVE TO-!"  
"-DROP IT!"

Subaru eventually let go of the knife and Batman picked it up.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"It's the only way...THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE REM!"

"How is killing yourself going to-?!"

Batman stopped to look at the knife and back at Subaru.

"That's it, isn't it...?"

"No…!"  
"That's how you're looping...ISN'T IT?!"

"I don't care anymore...YES! OKAY THAT'S HOW I DO IT!"  
"You-You loop time by dying?! Are you-?!"

Suddenly the world around them turned dark, Batman was now frozen and Subaru watched helplessly as dark shadowy hands emerged behind Batman. Two more hands caressed Subaru's face.

 _ **"-NOT YET."**_

The voice whispered...then Batman's heart was crushed by the dark hand, as Subaru wept openly.

When the world went back to normal, Batman fell to the floor dead. Subaru kept weeping as he grabbed the knife from his hand and sat back to his seat next to Rem.

"I'll save...both of you."

He slit his throat and laid his head on the bed as he bled out. Darkness enveloping his vision.

Emilia ran to the room as she heard the screaming.

"Subaru? Batman-san? I though-"

When she looked at the scene before she slowly slid down to the floor and screamed.

"No... **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NNNNNOOOOOOO!** "

Emilia's screams echoed through the halls of the now silent Estate.

* * *

Subaru awoke using his Return By Death.

Only to see he was sitting next to Rem's bed, with the blue flower still in his hand. Subaru then heard Batman enter the room…

"You okay Subaru?"  
"Yeah I'm fine…"  
"...I'll leave you alone with Rem then."

"Okay…"

Batman left but stood out in the hallway as Emilia entered the room.

"Subaru are you okay?"  
"Fine, but…"

Subaru placed the flower in Rem's hair and brushed it softly.

"Could you get behind me...I think, I'm about to cry."  
"...Okay."

She put her arms around him him in a tender hug, he grasped her arms as tears fell from his face.

"I promise...I PROMISE...I'm going to save you Rem."

* * *

Batman moved away from the tender moment as he looked out the window at the starry night sky. He clenched his fists with great force.

"Rem, I don't know who you are...but…"

He then unclenched his fist and clenched it back again, only this time leaving his pinky finger out.

"...We'll bring you back, and Crusch, Isley and everyone else! That's a promise!"

 _Respective vows were pledged that night, under the all seeing moon, as a new day would arrive..._


	31. Chapter 31: The Natsuki Family

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZYT again with that 'rocket powered' assistance.**

* * *

Special Chapter

Chapter Thirty One: The Natsuki Family

 _It is said that every decision made, can make an impact on the world and change the course of history for everyone around them. In this case it is true. For Natsuki Subaru, his decisions spread across time and space. Across what one would call a 'multiverse'...even if it was unknown to him._

 _Before his confession to Emilia._

 _Before his battle against Petelgeuse and the White Whale._

 _Before his meeting with Crusch._

 _Before all that…_

" _Choose me Rem."_

 _He wanted to runaway with Rem, faraway to a country known as Kararagi._

 _She had told him, no…._

 **BUT WHAT IF…?**

* * *

It had now been four months since Rem and Subaru had run away together to Banan, Kararagi. Subaru had a chance to go outside to purchase some groceries for Rem, who was relaxing at home with lunch prepared. In the corner of his eye, Subaru spotted some Taiyaki.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen those."

He recalled that the last time he had some was when he and Rem were at Dunharrow, though the memory was painful to recall, it was also a happy one as he remembered the date he had with Rem. Subaru happily decided to purchase some so he could share them with everyone.

As he walked back, he felt uneasy even with the streets being so crowded. He looked over his shoulder and saw a dark figure leap across a rooftop.

He realized he was being stalked.

Subaru began to race back home but every time he turned a corner he saw the shadow fly over him. Finally he found himself at a dead end.

"Crap!"

When he turned around he saw the figure leap down and block off his escape. But he noticed the familiarity of the figure.

"B...Batman?"

Batman stepped forward and faced Subaru. Subaru placed his boxes and groceries on the ground and slowly walked over to him.

"Batman-san. How's it bee-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Batman hit him with a corkscrew punch. He held back, but it sent Subaru flying into the wall and made his nose bleed.

Batman reached over and raised Subaru up into the wall.

"SUBARU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I…"  
"I've been searching for you and Rem all this time! I went everywhere in Lugnica...and then I tried the mansion, but you still weren't there!"  
"-You were there…?!"  
"Yes...I saw it all."

Subaru felt a stabbing sense of guilt as he heard this.

"I spent the last few months trying to find you! I've spent so much fuel and resources trying to bring you two back!"  
"I'm sorry."

"...Sorry huh?"  
"But I have a life here Batman-san! I have Rem and we-"  
"-NO YOU! YOU DRAGGED REM HERE! PROBABLY AGAINST HER WILL!"  
"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! WE GOT MARRIED HERE!"  
"...married?"

Batman slowly put Subaru down as he stared at him.

"I love Rem, she has given me so much and all I can do is repay her by giving her everything I have!"

"That's the truth!"

Batman let go of Subaru and simply looked down at him.

"Then let me go see her."  
"Fine. Let's go then."

* * *

Subaru led Batman up to a housing complex that was a ways away from where they met. Subaru knocked on the door as Batman stood away from the doorway. Subaru entered in and saw Rem setting down plates.

"Hey Rem, I'm home."  
"Ah! Subaru-kun! Welcome home-!"

As Rem ran to him she noticed the bruise on his face and his bloody nose.

"My dear...what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

Halibel sat up from his seat and gazed up at Subaru.

"Geez Su-san! We leave you alone for a few minutes and this happens to you? What a lousy husband you can be!"  
"Oh shut it Hal-san, I just happened to run into an old friend."

The two tilted their head in confusion, Subaru looked behind him and nodded.

"You can come in."

Batman moved into the doorway and looked over at Rem.

"Hello Rem."  
"...B...Batman-san?"

Tears began streaming down from her eyes as she slowly walked over to him. In a flash her arms were around him, embracing him.

"Batman-san! Rem can't believe this! Rem can't...Rem has missed you!"

"Yeah."

Batman returned the hug as he looked over at the slant eyed wolf that was watching them. Batman let go of Rem and walked over to Halibel.

"Are you an acquaintance of these two?"  
"Yup, I've known these two since they arrived, crazy little lovebirds have made me go through so much trouble!"

Batman shook hands with Halibel and looked over at Subaru and Rem. Rem was healing his face, while Subaru happily smiled at her. Batman had a conflicted look, he was there to berate them for their rushed departure from Lugnica at such a pivotal time. But he saw the genuine affection they had for each other, so he felt that he had no right to trample over the happily wedded couple before him.

They all sat down and had lunch...that was when he was informed of the big news.

"So...Batman-san...you see, um, my wife over here is-"  
"-Rem is pregnant!"

Batman coughed out a bit of water he was sipping on and looked at the two of them who were blushing madly.

"Oh, well, congratulations you two."  
"Hehehehe thanks, I don't know if I have fully realized it yet. Maybe not until I see the baby."

Batman now felt even more guilty. He was there to let loose his frustrations in finding them, but learning that they were expecting a child, he knew he couldn't. Even he wasn't so heartless.

"Well...I'm happy for you two."  
"...Thank you…"  
"Now then, I should make my leave...it was goo-"

Rem stood up and shook her head.

"No way, Rem will not let a dear friend leave like that!"

"Wait a sec-"  
"No! Rem and Subaru-kun will take you on a sightseeing tour of our beautiful city. And then if you still wish to, you can go."

"..."  
"Halibel-sama can even show us around, and you still haven't seen Tia-sama yet! Please?"  
"...ughhhhh. Alright then."  
"YAY!"

Rem hugged Subaru tightly as she heard this.

* * *

The next day, Subaru and Rem met with Halibel outside the housing complex, they were still waiting on Batman.

"He probably doesn't want to come out."

"Why is that Su-san?"  
"We wanted him to come out wearing some more traditional clothes. That costume would be a bit distracting don't you think?"  
"Yeah, especially around these parts."

Right then, Tia came out huffing and puffing.

"Tell me why we're going to be taking a sightseeing tour today, I was fine as hell just resting."

"Ah Tia-sama! Could you do us a favor and go back up and get Batman-san? He still hasn't come out."  
"Huuuuh? Why should I?! Plus, he's probably just oversleeping."

Subaru and Rem shook their heads happily.

"Impossible. Rem and Subaru-kun knows he only requires two hours of sleep."  
"WHAT? Two hours?! What's with this friend of yours?"  
"Can you just go get him...PLEASE?"

Rem put on a cute expression, forcing Tia to go upstairs and get him.

When Tia threw open the door, she saw Bruce half naked putting on a traditional Karagarian outfit. She began to blush madly…

"YOU PERVERT! DON'T SHOW ME YOUR SEXY BODY!"

A loud crashing sound was heard as the others looked up.

Tia and Bruce exited out, Bruce had a deep cut on his left cheek, while Tia had a huge bump on her head. Subaru smirked a bit.

"You two seem to be getting along great."

The two slightly frowned at him as they were being healed by Rem.

* * *

The tour began with some browsing of the markets, each of them bought some snacks and refreshments as they continued. Tia tried her hand at some mahjong against Bruce...only to lose 12 times to him, with not a single victory for her.

Bruce was able to purchase some congratulatory gifts for the parents to be. He bought Subaru a very nice statue of a samurai made of jade. Then, he bought Rem a very expensive kimono that was bright and beautiful. The couple was overcome with their gifts.

"Thanks Batman-san, you're still one hell of a guy."

"Thank you Batman-san, Rem is so lucky to have a good friend like you."

Batman then looked up at the sky and looked over at the couple and their new friends. He felt that it was time they knew…

"Actually. I want you to know my real name…"

"It's Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

Subaru was shocked at what he heard and looked up at Bruce. A calm and collected face was what he saw when he heard it.

Rem walked over to him and held out her hand, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Bruce-san...it's good to see you again."

Bruce stood there staring at her hand a light breeze blew by. He took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you again...Natsuki Rem."

Subaru rushed over and hugged him.

"Then I think we've made our decision right Rem?"  
"Yes."

Rem also reached over and hugged him, and in a loving synchronization.

"Bruce Wayne. We want you to be our baby's Godparent."

Bruce was slightly overcome by this and hugged the both of them tightly. Behind him were a smiling Halibel, and Tia who was doing her best to hide her happy tears.

"I-"

He wanted to not accept it, he knew he was searching for a way home or he would die trying...but…

"-I accept."

The day went on as they took in the natural beauty of the parks, the small streams and even the temples the city had to offer. As night fell, they were led to a nearby restaurant that Halibel was a fan of. The restaurant featured Yakitori, which even Tia said she never had a chance to enjoy. The five of them enjoyed themselves as they joked around and enjoyed their dishes.

They eventually took a small trip to a bathhouse that they enjoyed, especially Bruce, who hadn't really had time to enjoy himself like he did. And after a cold glass of milk, they went on their way.

As they began walking back Subaru pointed up at a shooting star passing by. Subaru explained to them, that where Bruce and himself were from, wishing upon a shooting star, could help make it come true.

So they did…

"I wish I can enjoy as much booze and food for the rest of my years."  
"I wish that I can find that which I am looking for!"  
"Rem wishes she can alway be by Subaru-kun's side."  
"I wish the baby is born as healthy as me and their mother."

Batman paused as he was unsure what to wish for, before he would honestly not even make wish and if he did, it would probably to find a way home.

But now…

"Keep this family safe."

* * *

Night had now fallen and everyone was asleep. Except Bruce, he left a thank you note on their table, alongside all the gifts they had purchased that day. Batman walked out of the door and used his grappling gun to reach the rooftop. When he reached it he saw Halibel sitting there, smoking from his golden kiseru.

"You leaving huh?"  
"It's for the best, I live a dangerous lifestyle...I'd rather not get them involved. Not anymore."  
"Well, I haven't known you very long, but seeing how they treated you and what you're doing now. I can see you're a good man."

"...I don't know if I am anymore."  
"Bull. You are, and no matter what they'll know it. They care for you a lot you know?"

"Sometimes I wonder why though..."

"I have failed so much in this world. I couldn't protect the mansion, I couldn't stop Subaru from running away...I hate being a step too late."  
"Bruce-san, listen to me. I can't just try and stop you from going. Even here, the whispers of the Batman are pretty well known. Especially his personal war on the Witch's Cult."

"...So you knew."  
"Yeah, but they don't need to know anything. Just promise me something."

Halibel stood up and his slanted eyes opened up as he looked at Batman, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come back to see your Godson once in awhile, yeah?"

"...I will do my best."

Batman shook Halibel's hand and leaped off the roof, gliding away from the complex. Halibel continued smoking from his pipe as he looked up at the bright moon ahead.

* * *

Four and a half years later…

Subaru and Rem were walking with their young son Rigel through the park. They were enjoying the little time they had before returning home to get lunch ready. Rem held hands with Rigel as she wrapped her other arm around Subaru's.

When they got to their new house, Subaru opened the door and playfully carried Rigel up. Rigel laughed cheerfully as he spun around in his father's arms. Rem smiled at this beautiful sight. Subaru hugged Rigel tenderly...he then froze when he saw someone sitting in a dark corner of the room.

Rem noticed his sudden change and ran over to him. She too then noticed the figure in the shadows.

"Whoever you are, you have made a foolish mistake coming to our home!"

She raised her palm to the figure as ice started to form.

"You guys took a while, I needed to nap for a bit."

Though muffled, they instantly recognized the voice.

"B-Bruce?"

Batman then stepped out of the shadows donning his Justice Armor as he looked at them.

Rem ran over and gave him a hug.

"It has been so long! Rem was wondering when we would ever see you again!"

"It is good to see you guys again."

Subaru walked over carrying Rigel to him.

"Rigel, look this is you Godfather. His name is Bruce Wayne."

Batman removed his helmet. Showing the family his new scars all over his face, including a deep scar that ran on the edge of his left eye. His hair was a mess and he had beard that was unkempt.

Then he reached his hand out, Rigel grabbed his hand and shook it, laughing as he did.

"He's beautiful."

Subaru and Rem looked at Batman as they realized tears were now falling from his eyes.

The family of three sat down as Bruce began removing the armor, underneath they could see he wore a now sleeveless version of the Batsuit...allowing them see the new burns and scars that littered his body.

But what horrified the two the most, was that his left arm, from his elbow down to his hand, was now replaced by a cybernetic limb. He explained that it was made by scraps from his Justice Buster suit, which was destroyed a year ago. Bruce merely said that, his battles had taken a toll on his body.

What he didn't explain was the details.

His battle against the Witch's Cult, eventually led him to a confrontation with Ley Batenkaitos, the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony. During the fight Ley was wiping away people's names and memories around him, even going as far as to kill many villagers. Using his Justice Buster suit, in a fit of rage, he crushed him under his fist and killed him.

The guilt of taking a life took his toll on his mind. Giving him many sleepless nights.

Months later, he battled Regulus and the battle lasted two hours, with both combatants trying to get the other. The Justice Buster was destroyed and Bruce lost his left arm in the battle, so he abandoned the now destroyed armor and escaped in the Batwing. Only returning later to get the parts needed to build the artificial arm.

Months again passed.

It was during his fight against Grodd, he had lost the Batwing and access to his other "weapon", but with help from his Justice Armor and "Blue Lightning" Cecilius, they killed Grodd and toppled his empire.

He then made his way to Kararagi, only to learn on the way, that a year prior, the city of Pristella came under attack by Scarecrow. The resulting devastation led to the deaths of half of the city and two more royal candidates...leaving Priscilla the winner of the Royal Selection by default.

And...one month before Batman arrived, he aided in killing of the White Whale, which appeared at the border of Kararagi, with the help of Halibel and a large subjugation group.

But they didn't need to hear any of it. They could just look at him and see what he went through.

Batman took a bath and relaxed, even when he looked at his stump of an arm.

* * *

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Bruce would use the Natsuki Household as his base of operations before he could afford his new home. He decided to make Karagari his home country to live in, not only to be close to his Godson, but to have direct access to rivers that would help him travel the flat world.

During that time, he would see Halibel visit and would have a few sparring matches with him, only for him to get bored and drink sake, while Bruce would snack on some fruit.

Tia would sometimes visit and seem uncomfortable around Bruce, especially when he wore normal clothing, especially ones that were revealing.

Bruce would venture out at night as Batman and would easily clean up crime around Banan and any nearby cities.

Subaru openly played with Rigel, while Rem affectionately watched. Both parents made sure Bruce would have time to watch over Rigel, so that they could bond more.

It was then, Bruce began finding himself at ease in his new home, which disturbed him more than anything he could possibly imagine. He cared for Rigel as if he was his own son, but he still knew he had to return to Gotham, no matter how much he wanted to see Rigel grow up.

Finally, when he afforded his home, he began visiting the Natsuki Family less often. He would continue training in Yang magic to prepare for his next journey.

To conquer the Pleiades Watchtower, and hopefully find a way home.

So one day he simply disappeared…

* * *

Two months later, the Natsuki Family were sitting at the table eating their dinner when Rigel looked at his dad.

"Hey dad, when are we going to Bruce-oji san?"

"Well Rigel, Bruce is off doing his work you know? He'll be back to play again when he's done."  
"But it's been too long! I him to come play-fight with me again...and I want him to visit with Halibel-san and Tia-san again…"

Rem went over to comfort Rigel as she smiled.

"Rigel, you know Bruce-san is very strong and nothing bad would happen to him. When he comes back we'll make sure he comes to see you again. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Just then their peaceful dinner was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Tia who rushed through the door.

"You Subaru! Come over here!"  
"What? What happened?"  
"Just come over here!"

Subaru got up and stood in the hallway. Rem couldn't hear what they were saying but knew by Tia's expressions that it was serious. Subaru trembled for a bit, then he rushed back inside and put on a coat.

"Honey?! What's wrong?!"  
"Rem, stay here with Rigel!"  
"But you're not telling Rem what's wrong!"  
"Rem, trust me, I'll be back and explain everything!"

Subaru went over to give his family a hug and ran out with Tia.

After several minutes they made it to a medical ward. They entered the room designated to them, there they found Bruce being healed by several Water magic users. They were even trying to reattach his severed right leg.

"What happened?"  
"They said they found him in the park lying in a pool of blood. His right leg was found right next to him."

Subaru glanced over and saw the Justice Armor on a chair, the right leg armor was sliced in half.

"What the hell did this to him?!"  
"My best guess by his smell alone...he was in the Augria Sand Dunes. He was probably trying to conquer the Watchtower."

"The Watchtower?"  
"Yeah...a place not even the Sword Saint could conquer...we're just lucky he made it back alive."  
"But, how did he get here so quick?"

A young rabbit nurse looked at Subaru and explained further.

"Judging by his low mana storage, he used a powerful Yang spell to teleport himself here."  
"All the way here? He's alright though, right?"

"...His gate has been slightly damaged, not only that, but the spell took its toll on his body. His internal organs are slightly burned and too much blood leaked out of his pores."  
"No…"

"We'll keep working on him."

Subaru lowered his head in an anxious manner, but the rabbit nurse looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't worry he's in good hands."  
"Huh?"  
"This is the Batman right? A few months ago, he saved my sister from some slave traders, we thought we would've lost her forever...so I have to thank him no matter what."

"Thank you."

Subaru and Tia politely bowed as they exited the ward. Subaru returned to his home to explain everything to Rem.

"We have to go see him right now!"  
"No Rem, let's wait until he gets better."  
"But…"

Subaru hugged his wife tenderly as he whispered into her ear.

"I know you're worried, but he's in good hands. Let's let him rest, we'll take Rigel to see him when he gets better."  
"...Okay."

Rem returned the hug as the night began to fall.

* * *

A few days passed and the Natsuki Family went to go visit Bruce. They found him in his room talking with Tia.

"Huh? Tia? How long were you here for?"

Tia turned around with a mad blush on her face.

"No-NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! THAT'S HOW LONG!"

Rigel ran over to hug Tia, who bashfully hugged back. Rigel glanced over at Bruce, who gave a simple smile back.

A short moment of silence occurred….then Rigel started to cry.

"Wait. Rigel I'm fine, really it wasn't anything serious-"  
"-Bruce-jii san! Wahhhh!"

Bruce reached over and hugged Rigel as he cried into his shoulder.

Some time later, Rigel fell asleep so they all asked Tia to take him outside as the couple talked to Bruce.

"...Bruce-san."  
"...Yes Subaru?"  
"Why were you at the Watchtower?"  
"I...I was trying to find a way home."  
"Even though you knew even Reinhard couldn't reach it? You still went through with it?!"

"Subaru, I need to get home. I have to save Gotham, I have no idea what's been happening since I've been gone. No matter what the cost I have to-"  
"-Even if you died?"  
"...If that was the end result, then ye-"

Before he could finish, Rem pushed past her husband and slapped Bruce hard in the cheek.

Bruce was left stunned and looked up Rem who had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Do you think…?"  
"...Rem?"  
"DO YOU THINK REM WOULD ACCEPT SUCH A TERRIBLE ANSWER?!"

"...!"  
"You are Rem's friend and the Godfather of Rem's son! Never...never would Rem want you to throw your life away!"  
"It's my life Rem, I could do as I please! And what I want to do is to get to Gotham!"  
"Oh yes, back to your world right?!"

"...what did you just say?"

Subaru took an uncomfortable sigh as he looked over at Bruce.

"A few months ago, I told her where you came from...she sort of shook it out of me."  
"...?"

Bruce moved his attention back to Rem who still had tears falling from her cheek.

"Rem does not…"

"Rem does not want you to go back to your world."  
"What are you-"  
"Subaru-kun told Rem how your world is! Everyday is a battle for you! He told me how your friends have died and that every time one threat is defeated, a new one comes to destroy everything! All the pain, the suffering, the loss that you've endured. REM HATES IT. Rem does not want to see a treasured friend go through any more pain!"

"But I have to! It's my mission-"

"WHEN DOES THAT MISSION END THEN?!"  
"...Rem..."  
"When the fantasy in your head of a world at peace comes in sight...or when your corpse is lying in the street, with none of us there to bury you?! Which one?"  
"Listen to me-"  
" **-TELL ME!** "

The room stayed quiet as Rem breathed raggedly from her last scream.

Rem and Subaru then reached over and hugged Bruce.

"Bruce-san...Rem is worried for you. Rem wants you to stay with us, with Rigel! He loves you so much, didn't you once think what would happen if something bad happened to you, and how it would affect him?"

"Bruce, we love you so much. If we didn't we certainly would've never made you Rigel's Godparent. Bruce...it's to time to end your mission."

Bruce shook his head, not willing to back down his resolve.

"No...No I have to save my home."

The couple released their hug from him and smiled.

They both reached out a hand to him, he looked up and saw their ever comforting faces.

"You are home. With us, with your family."

In Bruce's mind, he flashbacked to the fateful night when he was in the alleyway, with his parents dead under his feet. He weeped loudly...until a bright light shined behind him. When he turned around he squinted his eyes and could clearly see two hands reaching out to him. He nervously backed away, but soon slowly walked forward and took those hands. They felt warm and comforting…

Bruce was now holding Rem and Subaru's hands, as tears were falling from his face. He gazed up at the two as he began to laugh.

"You two are absolutely fanatical."

The couple had tears forming on the edges of their eyes. And in a synchronization only a couple would have…

"Yup, like demons!"

* * *

It was now over eleven years after Subaru and Rem ran away to Kararagi….

Rigel was in his classroom mulling over the fact he was supposed to go the park again with his family.

"Knowing my shitty dad, he probably has some weird plans ahead."

Rigel was then interrupted by a couple of classmates of his.

"Hey Rigel! Did you hear?! They said the Batman was seen near the capital!" "Really how do you know that?!" "My nephew said he saw him fly over head!" "You sure it wasn't a really big bird?!" "No way!"

Rigel let out a sigh as he got up from his seat.

"I really don't care about the Batman. He's just someone like Halibel-san right? Some warrior that goes around doing as they please, not much to care about."  
"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Rigel's classmates pouted at Rigel's disinterest on the subject of the Batman.

As Rigel left his the classroom he looked up at the blue sky and moaned.

"Well, that does mean Bruce-oji san is coming to visit. Still, it has been a month since I last saw him. Busy being vengeance, the night or whatever it is he says."

Rigel was on his way home when he smelled something in the air, he stopped and gave a victorious smile.

"Heh, you must be getting old. If you think you can sneak up on me!"

He quickly spun around and pointed up at a nearby roof...only to see a rag fluttering on the roof.

"Huh?"  
"I see you haven't been practicing since I've been away."

Rigel was then raised up from the ground by his collar. When he looked over his shoulder he saw it was the ever familiar Justice Armor.

"Ah! Bruce-jii san! You tricked me!"  
"The enemy will do anything to get to you Rigel. Even by using such simple handed trickery."  
"Who the hell would be after me like that?"

"...A future Ex-wife?"  
"Ew gross! Also, that shitty joke shows you hang out with dad too much!"

Bruce sighed as he put Rigel down. Bruce then removed his armor, revealing he was wearing a very nice traditional outfit underneath, before using a transportation spell to put the Justice Armor in his secret hideout, which was underneath his house.

"Shall we get going?"  
"Sure."

The two walked side by side making their way to the Natsuki Household.

* * *

"So, how is Spica doing?"  
"My adorable little sis? Fine, she's already starting to speak."  
"Well, I figured she was a bright one ,but this shows a genius in the making. Must get it from her mother...while you have your dad's qualities."  
"Hehehe, you bet- HEY! That last statement was an insult was an insult wasn't it?! You do hang out with my shitty dad and Halibel-san too much!"

Bruce chuckled at seeing Rigel's angered face.

"And, how has your spirit training going with Zarestia?"  
"Tia-san? Well, it's going well of course. Though…"

"Though?"  
"She's always asking if I've seen you or when you're coming to visit."  
"Yeah...ever since we went on that date a few months back, she's been...clingy."  
"Adult crap as usual."

Then in the distance they saw a white short yukata being worn by a beautiful white haired woman glancing at the two of them. It was Zarestia.

"B...Bruce?"

In slow motion, Zarestia began running towards him, while Bruce was preparing to make a run for it.

Back in normal speed Rigel simply watched as Bruce was tackled to the ground by Zarestia. He large breasts were literally suffocating the poor man, even as he was being hugged by her.

"Oh Bruce darling! I've missed you!"

"Can't…. breathe!"  
"Oops, sorry!"

She raised herself off of him, letting him breathe. Then she made a pouting face as she pinched his cheeks.

"You always take me with you on your big journeys! How could you leave me behind like that!"

"I left you so you could focus on training Rigel."  
"HMPH!"

She looked away from him and made an unamused expression, seeing this Bruce began stroking her hair which easily calmed her down.

"I'm here now aren't I?"  
"Yes...and now we can get marr-"  
"-I told you that still needs time!"  
"A few more weeks will do nicely."  
"-God damnit."

Rigel then squatted next to them and made an annoyed look.

"If you two are done can we get going?"

The two nodded and made their to the Natsuki Household. Zarestia was clutching onto Bruce's arm as she hummed a tune, which Rigel was whistling to.

* * *

As they made it to the entrance, they saw Halibel outside taking a few puffs outside the house and waved to them.

"Yo everyone! Good to see you all together!"

Halibel reached over and ruffled Rigel's hair clearly making him angry.

"What the hell did I do to deserve such treatment?!"

"Alas, you must have been born under the same star as your father."  
"Grr! Even the cosmos is punishing for being his son?!"

The three of them laughed at his misfortune, but Halibel noticed Zarestia clutching onto Bruce.

"Oh and I see the new couple's bonds are as strong as ever!"  
"Yup we're gonna get married very soon!"

Bruce squinted his eyes.

"Please stop giving false information to people, especially Halibel."  
"Aw! If you two were getting married I was so looking forward to the party!"  
"Free booze and food huh?"

"Ah! Bruce-san is as attentive as ever! What a genius!"  
"It doesn't take a detective to figure out your motives."  
"Hehehe, maybe I could have been your kid's Godparent."  
"I'd rather let the White Whale be my kid's Godparent before you!"  
"Alas! My heart has been pierced by such words! Not just a monster, but a dead one, would be your choice over me?! Such cruelty!"

"Please stop already."

The door to the house opened and Halibel quickly emptied out his pipe and fanned away any leftover smoke.

Exiting out was Subaru now with a ponytail and slightly more muscular physique and behind him was Rem with longer hair and a beautiful kimono, holding hands with their lovely daughter Spica wearing a pretty pink coat Bruce had bought for her.

"Hey hey! Everyone's here! And my precious son made it back in one peace! My prayers were once again answered."  
"Dang it dad! Quit talking down to me!'

Subaru giggled at seeing his son so angry. He then went over and hugged Bruce.

"Good to see you!"  
"Yeah, it's been a while."  
"How long is your interval this time?"  
"I have a mission with Halibel, six months from now, so I have plenty of time to stick around."  
"Righteous!"

Bruce then walked over and hugged Rem.

"I see you're doing good Rem."  
"Yes, Rem is just blessed to have such a wonderful life."  
"Right."

Bruce then squatted down to look at Spica who seemed to look at him curiously. Then she seemed to recognize him.

"Mama! Mama! It's Bad-man!"

Bruce's eyes widened as he turned around quickly and frowned at Subaru and Rigel.

"I thought I told you guys to use my real name around her."

"Sorry."  
"We're sor-Wait! WHY IS IT MY FAULT!?"

"Because Halibel barely visits, Zarestia calls me by my real name all the time and your mother is innocent of any of this."

"Hmmm...that's some sound logic."  
"NO! No it isn't!"

Everyone laughed at Rigel, this seemed to be the one thing that always brought joy to people, even at the cost of the poor boy's patience. Spica laughed cheerfully at this, as she clapped her hands happily.

"Rigel mad! Bad-man, funny!"

Bruce sighed as he gently patted Spica on her soft head.

"We'll have to work on that in these next couple of months."

Subaru grabbed the picnic supplies as he held his wife's hand.

"Well, the day is bright and the breeze is chilling! Let's go!"

Everyone let out a cheer as they all made their way to the park.

* * *

At the park, Zarestia was entertaining Spica with her wind magic.

Halibel was playfully wrestling with a disgruntled Rigel.

Rem and Subaru were sitting on a bench holding each other as they watched.

Bruce was sitting nearby catching a lone cherry blossom petal in his cybernetic hand. He stared at it for a moment, before letting it go. He watched as it danced in the wind and rose to the clouds.

He then saw Rem and Subaru walk over to him letting know it was time for lunch. They reached out their hands smiling at him. He grabbed their hands as they helped him up.

* * *

As they ate lunch, everyone was enjoying themselves. Spica was sitting on Rigel's lap and looked over at Bruce she then grabbed a piece of sushi and motioned it at Bruce.

"Awwww."

He could see she was trying to feed him, he relented and ate the sushi piece from her hand. Spica saw this and clapped her hands, giving off a bright smile.

"Good job jii-san!"

When Bruce saw this, he was slightly overcome by it. And so everyone turned to look and were shocked by what they were seeing.

 _Bruce Wayne had a genuine, happy smile on his face._

The enchanting moment, was ruined when Zarestia squealed out of delight and tackled him to the ground before giving him a passionate kiss.

Rigel covered Spica's eyes, while Halibel covered Rigel's.

The remaining witnesses bursted out laughing.

Rem kissed Subaru on the cheek and he returned it back and continued watching their friends and family enjoying their day.

"Subaru-kun."  
"Yes Rem?"

"Rem wishes days like this would last forever."  
"Your wish is my command my love."  
"Silly husband….Dear?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Subaru and Rem embraced one another as they were now watching Rigel practice some self defense moves with Bruce, only for the boy to fail every time. Halibel and Zarestia watched them with happy looks on their faces, while Spica sat on her lap and clapped happily at the sight.

A lone flower petal flew over them as the day was coming to a close. It flew high up into the air, almost as if it was reaching the clouds, but disappeared far off into the distance.

 _This world would continue moving forward...moving as the new family's peaceful days stretched on. The adventures and memories held there, known only by them..._


	32. Chapter 32: Home Again

**AN: JDUBZYT helping out with his PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS! (or just really great grammar skills) Thanks again.**

 **AN FUN FACT: The chapter title is from the song of the same name by Michael Kiwanuka! Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Thirty Two: Home Again

It was now the next morning and the preparations were made to head back to the Roswaal Mansion. Subaru placed Rem inside of a special carriage that housed a bed for her to rest in. Subaru brushed her hair and smiled as he gazed at her. All Subaru knew was Ferris's explanation that she was under the "Sleeping Beauty" syndrome. Something that has been seen time and time again since the arrival of Satella.

Batman entered the carriage behind Subaru and sat next to Rem.

"Subaru, let's try it again."

"Are you okay with it?"

"...If it helps this girl, then yes."

Batman reached out with his ungloved hand and touched Rem's cheek.

Once again, an electric current flowed through his body, he could feel all the muscles and organs in his body burning. In his mind he saw the same electric currents and flashes of light. It was the same memories from last time, with the same blurriness as well.

But this time he heard something.

 _"-ru-kun."_

Subaru grabbed his wrist and moved him away from Rem. Batman rushed out of the carriage, throwing off his mask and puked onto the floor. But it wasn't food that came out, it was blood and saliva. Crusch and the others stared at him with terrified concern...when he looked at them, they could see veins all over his face and blood leaking from his eyes.

Ferris quickly healed him and Emilia demanded an explanation.

"When I touch that girl Rem...I think I can see old memories of her."  
"So do you remember her?"

"No, the memories are hard to see and comprehend, but I do know two things."  
"And they are?"  
"She worked at the mansion and she was very close to Subaru."

"Oh...I see. Well, you should stop! You're getting hurt and I don't like it at all!"

Batman nodded at the very motherly behavior of Emilia. He later went to see his land dragon, Zorro as he was saying goodbye to him, with the Batwing now fixed he no longer needed his services.

"Thanks for everything Zorro."

The ground dragon growled sadly as Batman petted him softly on his snout.

"Until we meet again, be nice to Crusch and the others."

He left the ground dragon as it let out a roar akin to a bold farewell.

* * *

Batman then met up with Wilhelm as they shook hands.

"Thank you Wilhelm for everything."  
"No, thank you Batman-dono. If I must say, you and Subaru-dono are truly this generation's next heroes."  
"Subaru? Well, he has the potential."  
"Yes indeed."  
"Please take good care of Ms. Isley, and be careful too."  
"Yes, we will keep her comfortable here...but also watch her very closely."

As Batman walked back he saw Isley watching over some flowers in the garden as she hummed a tune.

He felt unnerved by her abnormally passive behavior, but he reminded himself that the same things were happening to Crusch, so he let it go.

Batman made it over to the others as they were saying their last goodbyes, he looked to Crusch who seemed to be quite anxious around him.

"Take care Crusch, I hope we can resolve all of this in the near future."

"...oh, yes. Thank you for everything Batman."

Batman nodded and began shaking hands with her, he gave a small smirk, which seemed to relax the atmosphere a bit. Ferris noticed this and slightly pouted.

Batman shook hands with Ferris...but noticed Ferris seemed to be staring at him with a blank stare.

"And thank you Ferris, without you we would have a lot less help in the battle with the Sin Archbishop. You were quite integral to our victory as well."  
"...It was nyothing."

Ferris laughed quietly and smiled as he let go of his hand. Batman then saw Pamela come towards all of them and gave everyone a quick handshake. But…she put on a sensual expression as she leaned over to Subaru and Batman.

"Well? How about a good luck kiss for the road?"

Subaru had his face turned completely red and made Batman slightly grimace at the suggestion.

"Ms. Isley, I've told you how your powers work. The last thing we need is Subaru passing out on us."  
"Hehehe, it's a joke. It's a joke! Relax!"

Batman stared wide eyed at the woman in front of him. Before, he knew her as a dangerous adversary that had little positive interactions with normal humans. But at this very moment, it was as if she was a completely different person.

"Um, Batman?"  
"Oh. Sorry Ms. Isley, I'm just not used to seeing you like this."  
"Hey...before I lost my memory...what kind of person was I?"  
"...A person who had a passion for plants."  
"Hmmmmm...sounds about right."

"Yes. Well then, take care."  
"Hey one last thing!"  
"Hm?"

She raised her finger at Batman and pouted a bit as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Pamela! Just call me Pamela for god's sake."  
"...Right, sorry."

Batman took a small breath and looked again at her.

"See you again, Pamela."  
"Yes, until next time."

Pamela patted Batman on the shoulder as she stepped back to be side by side with the rest of the Crusch Camp.

The two camps looked at each other with smiles on their faces, except of course for Batman.

They began to walk away as Batman pressed the buttons on his gauntlet and summoned the now fixed Batwing. Crusch was of course surprised due to no longer having any memories of it. Batman entered the Batwing and checked on it's condition. Seeing everything was alright he sounded off the intercom.

"Subaru, I'm going on ahead just to make sure everything is alright. Make sure to let Otto know the directions."

Subaru stuck his head and arm out of the carriage, giving off a smile and thumbs up to confirm that he heard.

Batman the flipped some switches and pushed the throttle, sending the Batwing off as it flew far into the sky.

Otto was in the driver's seat looking up at where the Batwing was and turned around to look at Subaru, clearly shivering from some abject terror he felt from it.

"Um, Natsuki-san? What was that exactly?"  
"The Batwing, a top secret metia that he created."  
"W-w-w-was I supposed to see it?"

Subaru put on a devious smile as he looked over at Otto.

"Nope. Not really…"  
"What's with that face? What's with that tone? NOTHING YOU SAID MAKES ME FEEL RIGHT AT ALL!"

Otto's loud shouting echoed out high into the sky.

* * *

With Subaru and his allies finally gone, Pamela grabbed onto everyone in a group hug. As she let them go she motioned them inside.

"Let's all head inside already, I'm sure we all have a ton of work to do!"

Wilhelm pondered at this.

"Oh? And what work would you be speaking of?"  
"Well, Crusch seems like an important person so she probably has some things to do, like paperwork and such. Wilhelm looks like the butler, so a ton of cleaning and such is in order. And Ferris is the cute mascot of this bunch, so he has to keep up his appearance!"

Crusch seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by her status.

Wilhelm merely sighed at his own status.

And Ferris seemed to be confused about his status.

"And nyou Pamela-chan? What will nyou be doing?"

"Well...I'd like to help out. So I can take care of the gardens, whip up some nice tea...oh and practice my powers a bit."

The group seemed a bit worried over the idea of her practicing her powers, but Pamela explained otherwise.

"You guys saved me and that means I owe you one. No, not just that."

Pamela clenched her fists and put on a brave expression as she looked at them.

"I need to get ready for the day we run into to the bastards that took our memories. Don't worry Crusch, when the time comes, I'm going to help with everything I've got to get our memories back."

Crusch smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's both do our best."

Pamela smiled elegantly as she took Crusch's hand and they headed back into the Estate. Wilhelm followed close behind, unaware of Ferris behind him...staring off into the distance, where the Emilia Camp had left to.

* * *

Anastasia Hoshin was listening to her Fang of Iron mercenaries as they informed her on the subject she wanted to know most about...Batman.

She learned about the Batwing.

The Justice Buster.

And the Justice Armor.

She sat quietly as she watched Mimi playfully re enact some of the unbelievable feats Batman had done during the battles against the White Whale and Sloth. Although Anastasia enjoyed seeing the ever adorable Mimi doing her best to explain, she was quietly unnerved by it.

For just a second, Anastasia lightly rubbed her white scarf….which seemed to move a bit.

* * *

After about two hours, Batman was now looking down at Irlham Village. He could see the village was still at about half capacity, remembering that they sent the other half of the village to another location. There, in the distance, he could see the mansion still standing. He was glad to see it still in one piece, but did wonder how the occupants were.

He hadn't seen Ram since she helped in evacuating the village, but he hoped she was okay.

Beatrice should've been in the Forbidden Archives, so she should be safe.

Then there was Roswaal, his failure to intervene in the Witch's Cult attack had put him on the hot seat with Batman. He wasn't even sure that he would be able to contain his rage against him, if they saw each other.

Batman landed the Batwing in it's usual spot outside the mansion, as he leaped down he browsed around to see if anything suspicious had been around. He found nothing out of the ordinary so he made his way inside the mansion.

"Good day dear guest I've been expecting you."

After opening the main doors he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice which put him on guard.

He saw in front of him was a yellow haired woman with glimmering green eyes, wearing a maid outfit that was longer that Ram's. She was tall for a lady, but she clearly had natural beauty to her, as well as…

"I see, you must be Batman-sama. I was told that you would be arriving with the others."

The woman looked Batman up and down, analyzing his figure.

"Yes, a tall strong looking fellow with an outrageous dark outfit that gives an air of intimidation."

"..."

"With such an aura around you, I figured it'd be you."

The girl had a quick laugh about it, showing her abnormal sharp beast like teeth. Batman slightly relaxed when she laughed, though surprisingly, this behavior confused her, making her elegantly cover her mouth.

"Huh? Um, Batman-sama, does my teeth not bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"Well...it's just…"

"Not normal? Don't worry, I've had many friends who weren't normal, or even human for that matter."

It was true though.

Aliens. Demons. Spirits. Robots. New Gods.

All sorts of beings have been allies of Batman and he has never minded it one bit. For Batman, what makes a person a person, was their character.

That was when Batman noticed the woman was staring at him, making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you quite alright, miss?"

"OH! Yes, sorry I was a bit distracted, not used to seeing someone with such strange armor is all!"

The woman was clearly going to use her hand to cover her laugh, but she stopped when she looked at Batman again.

She put her hand down and laughed happily. This helped Batman finally lower his guard and relax. The woman then did a courteous bow, as one would expect a maid would.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Batman-sama, I am Frederica Baumann, a maid in service to Roswaal-sama."

"A maid…? Why haven't I ever seen you around here before?"

"I have been taking care of another establishment under the Mathers territory, thus we have not had the pleasure of meeting before."

"I figured he was rich, but even I feel a little overwhelmed at this point."

Frederica giggled at his comment as she brought over some tea and a bowl of Mulligatawny Soup. Batman took a deep breath as he figured that Ram was the one who suggested the set up for him.

Batman sat with Frederica while he took off his mask in order to enjoy the soup. He sipped on the soup he looked over his shoulder and noticed Frederica was looking at him as well. When he turned his head, she looked away and began to start a conversation with him.

The conversations continued as they waited for Subaru and the others.

The talks were about the White Whale, the battle against the Witch's Cult, the Batwing and of course…

"If you do not mind me asking Batman-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear a mask? You are *ahem* handsome, so I see no reason to cover your face."

"Well, I suppose it's just been the way I did it back home. If my identity as Batman was revealed there, my family and friends would be in danger. So I'm just used to doing it this way."

"...I understand."

Batman and Frederica had been enjoying each other's company, when Subaru and the others had finally arrived. When Subaru entered he was greeted by Frederica, who was getting used to smiling in front of Batman, that she forgot to cover her mouth and made a huge grin, spooking Subaru.

Luckily, he was reprimanded by Batman and Emilia.

"Geez Subaru! Frederica is still a girl you know!? Don't be so rude."

"Subaru, I would emotionally beat you with words right now….but I learned this is more effective."

Both Batman and Emilia pulled on Subaru's ears, making him yell in pain.

"Owowowowowowww! I'm sorry okay?! I'M SORRY!"

Subaru was forgiven, but not before they all saw Frederica laugh cheerfully at the scene before her.

* * *

With everyone settled inside and Subaru placing Rem carefully on a spare bed, Batman went over to Otto to speak with him.

"So, Otto right? You ready for whatever comes next?"

"Ah, Batman-dono. Well, I'm not sure what's going on, but it appears I have to travel with you three to another location to see Magrave Mathers."

"You really want to see him don't you?"

"Yes, it was part of the deal me and Natsuki-san had for my help...other than buying all of my oil supply."  
"Crafty little kid."

Batman smirked at Otto which made the young man feel bashful. Otto then excused himself, giving Batman a chance to check up on the rest of the mansion. As he randomly looked into a door and luckily found Beatrice sitting on her chair looking down on the floor.

"It's good to see you Beatrice."

"...Sure."  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Nothing in particular. I just had to deal with that annoying fool again, I suppose."

"Subaru came to see you? Well, just as well, he's probably been worried about you for awhile, and so have I."  
"Like I need you to care for me!"

Beatrice threw her arms up in the air as she was clearly annoyed by what Batman said. Then Batman cut to the chase.

"Alright, you can tell I came here for some information right? We'll I need to ask you-"  
"-It's about the Sanctuary isn't it?"

 _The Sanctuary._

A place unknown to everyone, except by Frederica and possibly Beatrice. All Batman knew about it was that in two days they were expected to head there and meet with Roswaal and Ram. Batman felt incredibly suspicious about it.

 _Why do we need to meet there?_

 _Why are the other villagers still being held there?_

 _What's in the Sanctuary?_

 _What...is Roswaal planning?_

Batman wanted to know as much as he could about this mysterious place.

"Is there is anything about this Sanctuary you can tell me?"  
"...No I cannot."

"Not even a hint?"  
"Listen, all the answers you seek will be found once you reach it, I suppose. That is the very same answer I gave that boy."

Batman nodded and began to walk out the door, but he turned around before closing it.

"Beatrice."

"I don't what's going on yet…but if Roswaal is up to something I'm going to stop him."

The door was slowly closing behind him as he uttered his last words to Beatrice.

"No matter what his book says."

The door finally closed as Beatrice let out a small whimper.

"Why? Why do you two try so hard to go against the destiny of everything?"

She then reached over and grabbed a black book from under her usual seat and cradled it.

"You are both fools…."

* * *

Subaru and Batman discussed everything felt they needed to. Subaru and Batman learned about the Demi-Human War from some books they found, one thing they learned about was the fact that Thearesia Van Astrea had single handedly helped end the war.

It made both of them remember Wilhelm and the song that Liliana sang to them weeks ago.

Continuing their research, they learned that the town inside the sanctuary was full of Half Demi Humans, making Subaru wonder if Roswaal had a thing for them.

Even when Subaru fell asleep, Batman continued his research, even going as far as breaking into Roswaal's private room and looking through as many documents as he could.

Finally, after hours of combing through he found only one piece of useful information, a name.

"Echidna..."

Batman pondered about the significance of the name, but would think on it some more.

As he left the room, he realized Frederica was waiting outside in the hall, as if waiting for him.

"A tad late is it not?"  
"Yeah…"

"May I ask what you are doing?"  
"...I'll be honest with you, I don't trust Roswaal. So right now I was looking for any info I could on his relationship with the Sanctuary."

"Well, I hope it was well worth the effort and mess you made, yes?"  
"...Firstly, I didn't really. All I found was some info about the Mathers family keeping watch over the place and someone named Echidna."

"Does that name mean anything to you?"  
"Well...I can't really say."

Batman seemed a bit frustrated with all the secrecy everyone had when it came to the Sanctuary, so he decided to deal with it later.

"Also, don't worry I cleaned up in there, so you can go to bed."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, working to keep the mansion in stable condition by yourself is impressive but probably strenuous, so I'd rather not add more work onto it for you."

"Oh...well...that's fine then."

Batman nodded and walked away with his recovered mics from Roswaal's private study. Frederica took a breath and looked inside to see that he was indeed telling the truth.

She put on a smile with a slight pink hue on her face.

* * *

The next day, Bruce decided to work on his utility belt when someone seemed to knock at his door.

"You can come in."

The door opened and it revealed an all too familiar face, a young girl with reddish brown hair topped with a red ribbon and cyan colored eyes. This time though she was now wearing an elegant maid outfit. It even made Bruce's eyes widened and made him stand up.

"Petra!?"

"Ah, hello Batman-sama, sorry I wasn't able to say hello to you yesterday, Frederica-oneesan was busy training me."  
"You work here as a maid now?"  
"Yes, they had a position open and I decided to accept it."  
"...Are you sure that's what you want?"

Petra walked over and sort of slapped at Batman's hip with a disgruntled face.

"Of course! Otherwise I never would have accepted right?!"

"Oh, yes right…sorry."

Petra put on a pretty smile as she handed Batman a cup of tea and a appa. Bruce nodded in thanks, and sat back down but became easily nervous at the idea of her falling into Roswaal's plans.

Petra noticed this and patted him on the shoulder as she smiled again.

"Just leave it on the table and I'll pick it up later. By the way, it's my first time seeing you without your mask, you look handsome!"  
"Oh? Handsome was it?"  
"Yup, like a fully grown up Subaru!"

Bruce couldn't help but make a displeased face at being compared to Subaru like that, but smiled a bit when he saw Petra giggle.

* * *

Bruce later met with Subaru and Otto in the lounge area. Otto seemed more relaxed seeing Batman without his mask on. They discussed the travelling arrangements that were going to be made for the trip to the Sanctuary.

Subaru and Otto would take Emilia in a carriage, while Batman would take the Batwing for himself and possibly scout the area before they arrive.

Emilia had arrived and seemed a bit nervous about the whole event, Subaru comforted her as best as he could.

"Thanks Subaru, I still have some things I have to learn don't I?"  
"Yeah...but not just me, Batman-san is also here to help you with anything. So you can ask help from us, there is no shame in that."  
"...Yeah."

Emilia began to smile as she usually does, making Subaru feel a little more relaxed. Otto then raised his hand and smiled.

"Hey Natsuki-san, what about me?"  
"Oh, didn't see you there. Well, do your best in being Emilia-tan's human shield. Counting on you!"  
"Why is it I get the most dangerous role in all this? And you're smiling, please stop it!"

Subaru bellowed out a laugh, which made Emilia also laugh. Otto continued being upset, while Batman was looking out a window, furrowing his eyes.

* * *

Then the day had arrived…

Everyone was outside preparing to depart,Petra and Frederica then met them outside. Subaru twirled Petra around and complimented her on her cute maid outfit. Petra slightly blushed and seemed to headbutt Subaru in his gut. Subaru smiled down at Petra who smiled back and handed him a white handkerchief, which Subaru accepted graciously.

Frederica handed Subaru a blue pyroxene necklace for Emilia in order to enter the Sanctuary, lest they become trapped in the Lost Woods. She was unsure if Batman would be okay, as the only other person to arrive by air was Roswaal.

Batman met with Frederica who was saying goodbye to them with a courteous bow.

"Good luck to you all, and may you be safe in your travels."  
"Hey Frederica, can ask you a favor?"  
"Yes you may."  
"Okay, please take care of Petra while we're gone, she may act like an adult but she is still a child."

"Hahaha, yes she's like Ram when she was younger."  
"Oh? So Ram was the same as ever even as a child? Interesting. And another thing."  
"Yes?"  
" Could- *ahem* could you also keep an open guard around the mansion."  
"Pardon?"  
"It's just...yesterday...I felt like someone was outside in the forest, watching us. I hope it's just my paranoia acting up again."  
"...Not to worry, I will be ever vigilant in protecting the mansion."

Batman then walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm counting on you."  
"Oh….yes."

"Well, we're off, take care."  
"You as well…"

When Batman turned around to watch Otto speak to Patrasche using his Divine Protection, he was unaware of Frederica looking at his back with a red hue to her cheeks.

* * *

The Batwing soared through the sky leaving behind a stunned Frederica.

Subaru smiled as he looked at Patrasche.

"We can't let him beat us there now can we?!"

Patrasche let out a mighty roar along with Otto's ground dragon, Verhoe, and they sped off to catch up with him.

Frederica and Petra waved them all goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Frederica onee-sama?"

"Yes?"

"You think they'll be okay?"

"I'm sure they will be. Why do you ask perchance?"

"Well...it seems like you're worried about Batman-sama the same way I worry about Subaru-sama."

"What?!"

Petra started to laugh seeing the red faced Frederica lose her composure. Making the current head maid start pushing Petra back inside the mansion.

Frederica could only sigh loudly as she also wondered why she was feeling so weird…

* * *

It was now hours later, Batman was in the Batwing when he received a signal from Subaru in his Comm Link.

"Yo Batman-san, how's it looking so far?"

"Subaru. Nothing out of the ordinary so far, how is everyone else doing?"

"Good for the most part."

"And that means?"

Batman could then tell that Subaru was now starting to whisper.

"Emilia is worried since we haven't heard from Puck…"

"Where could that spirit be?"

"Emilia said he was probably going off spreading world peace."

"How righteous of the little guy."

The two had a good chuckle about the whole thing...that was until another call a few hours later.

"Batman-san! BATMAN!"

"What happened Subaru?!"

"It's Emilia, she passed out and I can't wake her up!"

"Hold on I'm turning around right-"

"- The stone that Frederica gave Emilia is glowing! You don't think it's a-!"

Then absolute quiet…

"Subaru come in! SUBARU!"

Batman turned the Batwing around to find out what had happened to them. He flew over the carriage and found it had grinded to a stop. He landed nearby and was able to leap out to search inside. There he found an unconscious Emilia and a frazzled Otto...but…

"Subaru? SUBARU?!"

Batman realized that Subaru had gone missing. He searched around for awhile until he thought he saw something. He chased after it for a while and finally saw it.

It was a young looking girl with pink hair a white robe who was staring at him, then she ran off again.

Batman chased after her through the forest until he made it to a clearing and found it…

"Is this a tomb?"

He was staring at a large stone structure that seemed to be reminiscent of an ancient tomb of some sort. As he began to slowly move towards it, he heard a voice behind him.

"Best not go in there if ya know what's good for ya!"

He heard a strange accent coming behind him and turned around to see a young man with blonde hair, emerald eyes and vicious beast like teeth.

It reminded him of…

"Are you related to Frederica Baumann?"  
"Wuh?! Tha' hell do ya mean by that?! You know my sis or somethin'?!"  
"Yes, I met her a while ago. You almost look like a splitting image of her."  
"Tch. Stupid ass compliments ain't gonna be gettin' outta this mess!"

The young man stepped forward closer as he narrowed his eyes at Batman.

"My amazing self ain't gonna tell ya this again...GET AWAY FROM THERE."

Batman furrowed his eyes as he said this, as the participants stared at each other.

* * *

Subaru was lost in daze as he found himself on bottom of a grassy hill, that was unfamiliar to him.

As he reached the top he found a small white table set up. Sitting there she saw a young woman sitting there, with snow white hair, a fair complexion and dazzling black dress.

As he got closer the woman opened her eyes to reveal them as lush brown as she looked up at him.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived."  
"Who-who are you exactly?"  
"Ah yes, let me introduce myself."

She set the teacup in her hand down as she smiled sensually.

"I am Echidna, and currently you are in my grave."

* * *

Subaru stared at her and moved towards her uncomfortably, as he took a seat she passed him a cup of tea and smiled.

"Well, is there anything you should be saying?"

"Oh right...um my name is Natsuki Subaru, nice to meet you Echidna-san."  
"Oh just Echidna is fine. But I'm sure you want to ask me more of than that right?"

Subaru took a breath as he began to ask Echidna any questions he could.

Firstly, he had learned that he was currently inside a separate dimension inside her very Tomb, one that she crafted herself.

Secondly, he had learned that who he was meeting in person was in fact Echidna the Witch of Greed, who has of course, long since been dead.

Thirdly, he had learned that the Mathers family had been in charge of taking care of the tombs for centuries.

But also…

"Hey Echidna."  
"Hmmm? Yes something you'd like to ask?"  
"Do...do you know anything about the Sin Archbishops?"

Subaru hoped that she would know something about them and maybe even a way to bring Rem back.

"I'm sorry, I do not. But I am all the curious of you telling me about them."

"Oh next time. Forget I asked…"

Once again, hope was dashed away from Subaru, but he couldn't give up yet.

"Sorry, but I think I'm done for the day...could you well, show me the exit?"  
"Huh? Really, but we were both learning so much from each other! You can ask me anything! I'll tell you-"  
"Well Echidna, it was interesting and all, but I have to go, I'm sorry."

Echidna sighed sadly as she put her teacup down. Then she smiled.

"Well, the least I can do is to inform you that the tea you drank was made with my body fluids, it'll help the Witch Factor inside of you settle in, okay?"  
"Yeah I mean it is-WAIT! I drank your what?!"

Echidna laughed as she put her hands on his chest.

"You have been given the qualifications and the Witch Factor should settle soon. You must not speak of this little tea party between us, Subaru."

She then took her hands off of Subaru and licks her fingers.

"Hopefully, we'll see each other soon."

The world around him shattered away….and he awoke inside a strange structure.

* * *

"Where am I?"

As he got up and exited the strange stone building he found himself inside of, he looked out to see the outside…

"Uh...hey."

He saw Batman and a young man staring at each other. The young man's eyes widened as he saw Subaru exit out of the Tomb. Batman saw Subaru and rushed over to him.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"Sorry, I got lost after all the craziness."  
"Honestly, you can be such-"

As Batman took a step closer to Subaru and his feet touched the steps, Batman felt his entire body burn and an electric surge hit through skull. Batman let out a slight grunt as he fell to his knees.

The feelings went away as he began to breathe normally again.

"Batman-san?!"  
"I'm alright Subaru really. Just a little-"

Batman then looked up at Subaru, to see the black vines surrounding him once again, but when he looked up further…

"What the…?"

In his eyes he could see the Tomb was encased in humongous black vines, and when he looked closer, he could see very tiny vines slowly growing. When he blinked his eyes they were gone.

"Hey get tha' hell outta there!"

The young man jumped behind Batman, most likely to grab at his cape. Batman leaned back and allowed the young man's hand to lightly touch his cape. Then he spun his body hard and flipped in the air before skidding on the ground with his feet. The young man turned around and showed a displeased face, gritting his teeth hard as he looked at Batman.

It seemed as if the two were about to fight…

"Wait! Batman-san, where is Emilia?!"

Batman then relaxed as he looked up at Subaru's worried expression.

"She's unconscious but alive! In fact-!"

Batman dropped his fighting stance and fired a grappling hook up a large tree and flew into the air with it. This seemed to startle the young man as he watched. Batman reached the top and could see Otto looking around nervously, he seemed to have a bump on his forehead, most likely having a run in with the strange young man from earlier.

"Otto! If you can hear me, wait right there! We're on the way there!"

Otto looked up and became relieved to see him and waved back. Batman then leaped down and looked at Subaru and the young man.

"Subaru! We are heading out and...Frederica's brother, we may need your help so hurry up!"  
"HUUUUUH?! The fuck kinda' reasoning is that? First' a all-"

Before he could finish Batman summoned the Batwing, it was high over them as they all looked up at it. The young man slightly shook seeing it, not out of fear but…

"THA'S HELLA COOL!"

Batman entered the Batwing and spoke through the intercom to alert anyone nearby.

"I'm heading to the town inside the Sanctuary, I'll check it out before you enter. Young man, help Subaru and the others get to there safely."

"...HUUUUH?! NO WAIT-"

Before the young man could finish, the Batwing sped off and eventually found the town. The denizens looked up in absolute terror at the metallic beast that was high up in the air. They began to run into their homes and the streets emptied out in seconds. Batman landed it and looked around the shabby looking town. He ran around and even jumped onto a rooftop to get better look around. In the distance he could see the carriage riding along to the town.

"Please do not frighten the citizens this much, they'll poison your food at this point, just be done with you."  
"Only a person like you would think up something so cruel you know?"

Batman responded as such to the familiar voice. He then jumped off the roof, letting his cape float him down to meet her.

"Good to see you made it here in one piece, Ram."  
"Hmph! My skills for survival are at their top peek, thank you very much!"  
"So is that why I had to leave you all that food for yourself when I left?"

"Nevermind that, Emilia fell unconscious as we got here, I wasn't informed that was going to occur."  
"For a person who excels at gathering information, you were taken by surprise eh?

Ram put up mischievous smile at him, which made Batman slightly upset.

"Though do not worry, I know that once she makes it here, she will be fine."  
"Good, Subaru is on the way along with Frederica's brother."  
"Oh you met Garf?"  
"Garf? Please tell me that's another one of your nicknames."  
"...Right, his name is Garfiel, but I have known him for a long time, so that is what I call him."

Batman nodded and smirked a bit when he looked again at Ram.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing, it's just good to see you again."  
"...Yes, well it is good to see you as well."

They both smirked at each other as they began noticing the townspeople were now coming out of their homes and looking at Batman. Some children hid behind their parents as they stared at him. Seeing this Ram took charge as she put a hand on Batman's chest.

"Everyone do not worry, this is a bodyguard of Emilia-sama, Batman. He is a special guest of Roswaal-sama, please show him some hospitality."

The residents could be seen murmuring as they heard this, with some surrounding the Batwing and simply marveled at it.

* * *

Batman began walking away with Ram next to him.

"Let's go greet the others and get things started."  
"Yes, I know Barusu will have a lot of questions...but what about you?"  
"...I want to talk to Roswaal."

Ram seemed distraught by his answer, it did make him feel guilty but he couldn't let it go.

He NEEDED to speak with Roswaal.

And thus, the carriage arrived past the town gates.

"Now...let's see what's going on here.

 _The party has now arrived at the Sanctuary, unaware of what fate had in store for them._


	33. Chapter 33: Trust

**AN Fun Fact: If anyone is interested, the costumes I used for the DC characters in this story, for visual purposes. are almost all exclusively their "New 52" costumes, except for Scarecrow. His costume is the one featured in "Arkham Knight". Just letting you all know for fun. Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter 33: Trust

Emilia had eventually awoken from her fainting and they all decided to finally go see Roswaal. Otto stayed behind to take care of the dragon carriage, so Batman decided to do him a favor.

"Otto here take this."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a metia of sorts, put it in your ear and you can easily communicate with me if anything should occur, the villagers here don't seem too hostile, but we can't be too sure."  
"Oh understandable."

Batman and Otto tested out the comm link, which startled Subaru as he heard it as well. Though he understood the reasoning behind it.

* * *

Eventually they met with the others in a house in the middle of town. Once inside, they were greeted by Ram who walked over to a bed that was next to her and they saw a very familiar face, one that seemed to heavily injured.

"Aha! Batman-san it is soooo good to see you again! I was worried thaaaaat you would be hurt from helping Subaru-kun fiiiiight his battles."

"Ohhhhh? What's with the silent treatment?"

Batman walked over next to Subaru and Emilia and leaned his back on an adjacent wall. Ram walked over and handed him a cup of tea, he nodded and took a sip from it.

"Thanks Ram, I needed that."  
"If it calms you down than that is all that matters, try not to lose your composure, and set a good example for Barusu."

"Alright then."

As Ram nodded, Batman looked in the corner of his eye to see Garfiel glaring at him with an annoyed expression. Batman just ignored it and continued sipping on his tea.

As the talks continued, Roswaal explained that once Emilia entered the Sanctuary, she became trapped by its barrier that does not allow halfs to leave. If they even attempted it, Emilia would lose consciousness again and could potentially never awaken again. This, of course, unsettled Subaru as he felt he brought Emilia into a dangerous situation.

Meanwhile Batman squinted his eyes at the comment as he felt it was all too coincidental in the way events played out…

Roswaal continued by explaining that the tomb they saw outside of the town, was the tomb of the Witch of Greed, which piqued Batman's interest.

"Witch of Greed? As in one of the witches that was consumed by Satella?"

"Oh myyyyy! To speak of her name so publicly, you truly are a man with no fear."

"Right...so my assumption is correct then?"  
"Yesssss, indeed that is the case. Also I should let you know-"  
"-Her name is Echidna right?"

Roswaal's usually composed expression shattered, as he stared at Batman with one of absolute shock.

Seeing this, Batman gave a devious smile at the sorcerer before him.

"Did you really think I'd spend those two days wasting my time and not trying to figure you out, Roswaal?"

"...You...YOU WERE IN MY STUDY?"  
"Yeah, I also found the secret door in your bookcase, as well as some interesting notes you've been leaving behind. Don't worry, I didn't break into your locks or anything, I'm sure you may have had some spells in there or something, so I just lock picked into them. When I was done, I put them back in order."

Roswaal slammed his hand on the wall that was behind and him and glared at Batman.

"Who do you think you are?!"  
"Someone who will speak his mind, right here….RIGHT NOW."

Batman walked over to Roswaal, Garfiel and Ram attempted to get in his way, but a wave of Roswaal's hand stopped them. Batman was only a feet away from the injured Roswaal, as he spoke his mind.

"I don't trust you Roswaal L. Mathers."

Everyone silently let out air of disbelief as they heard this.

"I never trusted you, since the day we met in fact. Those eyes of yours, your very words and actions...they were incredibly suspicious."

"And let's just say, I've had bad run ins with people in clown makeup."

Batman then got in a squatting position as he stared eye to eye with Roswaal.

"I'm getting close to you Roswaal, just as close as I am right now to you...and if you put anyone here in harm's way, the injuries you have now-"

Batman then leaped over and punched Roswaal right in the jaw as his body flew back into the wall behind him.

"-will look like child's play! And no healing spell in this world will save your broken body!"

Ram shoved Batman away as she helped Roswaal back into the bed. Garfiel put himself between Batman and Ram, making a vicious face as he did. Batman sighed as he walked back and signaled Emilia.

"Could you go over and help Ram heal Roswaal for a bit, we still all need to talk."

"Oh...right."

Emilia rushed over to help heal Roswaal, all the while Ram was glaring at Batman. Batman looked over at Subaru who was very clueless to what had occurred.

"Batman, just what is going between you two?"  
"...Nothing, I can't explain later."

Later, the healing was done as everyone was sipping on a glass of tea to calm their nerves. Batman finished his cup and set it down next to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Roswaal. Subaru finally continued the conversation.

"So let's cut to the chase...why are we here?"  
"...With Emilia-sama trapped here, the only way for us to leave is to complete the Trials."  
"The Trials?"  
"Yessss, a set of challenges presented only at night at the Tomb of Echidna. Only those with the qualifications may actually take them. Annnnnd only when those trials are completed can we truly be free from this predicament."

"Hmmmm...so who do you think has the qualifications?"  
"Whyyyy, none other than our beloved Emilia-sama."

Emilia seemed confused about this.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yessss. Though any half that tries tooooo leave the Sanctuary goes unconscious, you lost your consciousness when yoooooou began to enter, IIIIIII believe that is the surest sign that you have become qualified."  
"Well, if everyone is counting on me, then I have to give it everything I got! Right Subaru?"

Subaru nodded in agreement, though he was obviously worried about one last thing.

"What about the other half of the villagers from Irlham, the ones that were sent here?"

"Unfortunately they are under house arrest for the moment as well as I am."  
"Wait, let me guess, they won't let them go unless we complete the trials, huh?"  
"Myyyyy, you truly have become a dependable man instead of the naive boy ooooof yesterday!"

"Ignoring that slight insult there, I can see that we have some problems still."

Subaru facepalmed a bit as he realized the predicament they were in.

Batman then began to walk to the door as everyone became curious by his actions, especially Ram.

"Batman-san...where are you going?"

"...I'm going to go find the villagers."

"And why would you do that?"

Batman turned around right at the doorway and smirked at everyone.

"Other than Roswaal over there...I'm sorry about this everyone."

That was when Garfiel heard a rolling noise right under him. He looked down to see a small metallic sphere roll towards him, he looked over to Roswaal and saw that near his bed was another one.

"Th' fuck is th-?!"

Before anyone had a chance to think, the spheres released grey gas into the house, in a flash Batman ran over to Emilia and Subaru and grabbed both of them. He quickly fired a grappling hook out the door and took the two out of the house. He then ran back and slammed the door, breaking the door handle in the process. He could hear coughing and banging from the other side and of course.

"YOU PIECE A' FUCKIN' CR...I...I…!"

Then he heard something drop to the ground and he looked over at Emilia and Subaru who were staring at him.

"Let's go get the villagers."

* * *

Subaru stepped forward and began yelling.

"Are-ARE YOU INSANE?! What the hell did you just do?!"  
"Nothing much, I used some Sleeping Gas to knock them all out. In the case of Garfiel, he seems to also be a half demi-human, so I slipped some muscle relaxant into his tea when he wasn't looking."  
"...But why?"  
"If we tried to save the villagers now, they would have done everything to stop us, this way we can properly save them in the cover of night."  
"...Yeah, it does seem that's one of the things we needed to care of immediately. Though I wanted to see if we could've negotiated with them tomorrow."  
"Optimistic, but in reality we can't always be that way Subaru. For now, let's get a move on."

Emilia then walked over to the two with a determined face.

"I'm going to help! Those people have been here long enough. I want to send them home to their families."

Subaru and Batman couldn't help but smile at the determined girl before them. Subaru huddled the trio together…

"Alright, I think I have an idea…"

In front of the housing the villagers were being kept in, there were two guards with dog ears instead of normal ones.

Subaru walked over to them and waved his hands.

"Yo! Long night fellas?"  
"Huh? And just what do you think you're doing here?"

"Nothing just being the good citizen and checking up on his fellow neighbors and any plights! Speaking of which...you guys seem tired so I wanted to see if you needed to take a load off!"  
"HUH?! Be a good youngling and scram! We know you're one of Roswaal-sama's guests, so go before we stop being courteous!"  
"Oof! Alright catch you two in the morning!"

Subaru sped off as the two guards grimaced at the young man who went away, unaware of the small sphere on the ground next to them. It released the Sleeping Gas, frightening the guards before they both collapsed onto the ground.

Subaru ran back as the gas dissipated, Batman ran over and sat the two next to a wall next to them. Batman was glad that Plan B wasn't needed, where in the chance the gas didn't work, he would leap down and knock out the guards by force. Emilia noticed the signal and made a run for the doors. She opened them up and saw the villagers resting as Emilia tapped the shoulder of a young villager.

"Wuh?"  
"Quick, get up."  
"Emilia-sama?!"

Emilia shushed him as she looked around to see if anyone else heard them.

"Wake everyone up, we are getting you all out of here."

"By why would you-"  
"I am doing this of my choice, I want everyone to be with their families again."  
"Emilia-sama..."

The young man nodded as he began quietly waking everyone up.

* * *

Minutes later, the villagers were boarding the carriages that they came in originally. Otto spoke to the ground dragons the directions they needed to take in order to get to Irlham Village, making everything go more smoothly. The eldest lady, who Subaru and Batman recognized too well, was seen going up to the two of them as she bowed.

"Thank you both for helping us all."

Batman and Subaru shook their heads as Subaru lightly took her hand.

"It wasn't a hundred percent our idea of doing this...we were mostly following Emilia's will after all."

As Emilia was helping out a nearby villager, she overheard this and became confused. The two men walked over to her and faced her head on.

"Since Emilia-tan heard the villagers were being held captive, I could see in your eyes that you wanted to do something. I just listened to that strong will of yours and followed suit is all."  
"Subaru…"

Batman nodded in agreement.

However a nearby villager spoke up against this.

"No way! She's just doing this to look good for the Royal Selection! That's all this is!"

The villagers began to murmur and whisper as well, Emilia became a bit distraught hearing this. However a quick nod from Subaru relaxed her as she spoke.

"My actions have nothing to do with the Royal Selection. Whether I am voted by you all or none of after this, is of no concern to me whatsoever."

"What does matter to me...is seeing the village I have grown to cherish, that Subaru has grown to love, and Batman-san has chosen to protect, be reunited and safe. That, and that alone is what will truly satisfy me."

Emilia then put on a quaint smile as she looked over at the villagers, who seemed to be surprised by it all.

Batman and Subaru then faced her. Subaru looked over at Batman and winked, making him make a light sigh, but understood the signal.

Subaru and Batman than took a knee and bowed in front of her. Emilia was stunned by this as she looked almost unsure of what was happening.

Subaru and Batman took their turns making their "vows".

"Emilia-tan, I promise to use any and all resources in my body and soul to help you with your dreams and goal."  
"Emilia, I swear that as long as I am here, you, Subaru, the patrons of the mansion and Irlham Village are under my watch."

Subaru and Batman looked at each other for a few seconds before they looked back to Emilia and said at the very same time.

"WE SWEAR ON OUR VERY LIVES."

Emilia nodded and stared at the two, she then narrowed her eyes as she spoke up.

"Then I accept your vows and as such, I hope you two will uphold your promises."

The two men stood up as with each of them nodding in agreement.

The villagers stayed quiet as they were witnessing the entire affair, some of them seemed have a guilty expression on their face.

Batman then out a moved to the carriages and gave a thumbs up to the drivers, providing the signal they needed to start moving.

Now the carriages had begun to move out of the town, one by one, many of the villagers looked back at the town, focusing their sights on the three people that helped them escape. The same villager from earlier, who questioned Emilia, then stuck his head out of the carriage. He watched as the village was becoming ever more distant from view, he looked down for a moment before waving his hand to the three who were watching them leave.

"Thank you!"

Emilia put a hand to her chest as she heard this, letting out a small surprised breath as she did. The rest of the villagers followed suit as they began to wave goodbye to Emilia and the others.

Soon, the villagers disappeared from view, having successfully escaped.

* * *

Emilia was wiping away tears from her eyes, even while Subaru comforted her with light hand on her shoulder.

Batman looked behind them to see many of the Sanctuary's villagers had been watching them the whole time. Batman looked away and back to Subaru.

"Let's call it a night."  
"Yeah, we still have to worry about these 'Trials' tomorrow. It does make me nervous to wonder how the others will react when they wake up tomorrow."  
"...We'll cross that bridge when it comes. Let's get some sleep, I'll keep watch around in the morning."

When Emilia began to walk away Subaru leaned in to whisper to Batman.

"Did you mean everything you said right now?"  
"Most of it. I really just wanted to help Emilia, especially with her public image with Irlham Village."  
"Hehe. You sure are one pure-hearted guy Batman."

Subaru said goodnight to Batman as he ran to catch up to Emilia, leaving Batman alone with a single thought.

"...A pure hearted guy huh?"

Batman seemed saddened by what Subaru had said.

Subaru walked Emilia to her temporary house as Batman perched himself on a rooftop looking out at the village, then turning his attention towards where the Tomb would be.

* * *

It was now early dawn as the sun was beginning to rise from the horizon, Batman was patrolling the village, every corner he took, a villager would see him and flinch, before walking the other way. It would seem that Batman was the most feared by the village. As Batman looked at a well that seemed situated in the middle of the village…

 **"** **WHERE TH' HELL IS HE?!"**

Batman eyes widened at the familiar voice, as he turned around he saw something fall from the sky and cause the very ground to shake. From the cloud of debris, emerged an enraged Garfiel.

"So the drugs ran out of his system."

Batman walked over to him, but was stopped when Garfiel slammed his foot onto the ground, causing a crater to form around it.

"Ya sly bastard. Ya thinkin' you're gonna get away with what you did last night?!"

"Not really, I only did it to buy time for the villagers to leave."

"And just what th' hell were you planning doin' that, huh?!"

"...Nothing."

Garfiel's eye sunk as he continued to stare at Batman with a perplexed look stuck on his face.

"Listen to me Garfiel, we did this with the best of intentions. Had the same thing happened to the denizens of the Sanctuary, you would've done everything in your power to save them, wouldn't you?"

"..."

"Then alright then. And to ease you a lot more, I'll have you know we are still going to accomplish our goal of freeing the Sanctuary."

"..."

"Emilia will take the Trials and defeat them...just watch."

Garfiel stood there unable to say anything as Batman simply walked away from the young man.

Garfiel watched on as he simply walked away from him, with only a few whisperz escaping from his mouth.

"Tha's what y'all think…"

Ram was finishing preparing some tea for Roswaal, a face now inherit of worry was on her face. She turned around to see Roswaal was uncharacteristically grumpy. She could tell he was still seething mad about Batman freeing the Irlham villagers. He kept looking out the window in his room as if he was waiting on news of Batman.

Garfiel knocked on the door and was allowed in by Ram.

"Did you find Batman-san?"

"Yeah, th' bastard is just strollin' around like nothin' is even goin' on."

"He's never been here before, so he's probably trying to find anything he may find suspicious."

"How do ya' figure that?"

"I've known him long enough to know that."

Garfiel was quiet as Ram grabbed her trays to give to Roswaal. But she was stopped by Garfiel.

"Ram...do ya trust this guy?"

"...It's difficult to say…."

"Huh?! This ain't a hard question. Do you trust th't creep-"

"-Let me stop you right there."

Garfiel trembled as Ram's tone of voice lowered.

"I have known that man for about a month now and I can say that I do and do not trust him."

"What th'…"

"I am in servitude to Roswaal-sama, with all my body and soul, thus anyone who should show such hostility to my master is to be viewed as a threat."

"So yeah, then ya do-"

"-But Batman is different."

"...!"

"That man is a kindhearted fool who puts the needs of others before his own. Same as it was here, what he has done for Emilia-sama, Barusu, as well as the villagers of Dunharrow."

Ram moved past Garfiel as she looked over her shoulder and whispered to him…

"I will wait and see how I should act accordingly…"

Ram opened the door and made her way to Roswaal. Garfiel looked downcast at this point, unsure of what sort of answer he was expecting.

A small feeling welled up in his chest as he thought over it, he knew Ram for the longest time, and he had never seen her show such concern for someone other than Roswaal.

It made him upset…

Ram stepped out of the room and motioned to Garfiel.

"Roswaal-sama wishes to have a private audience with you…"

Garfiel looked behind Ram to see Roswaal sitting on his bed, as his abnormal eyes peered at Garfiel.

* * *

It was now nighttime and the group had now met outside of the Tomb and were being briefed by Garfiel on what was to occur.

"So basically, once tha' princess here enters th' Tomb, the torches inside will light up. Th's the signal th't she has qualifications."

Everyone nodded at this.

"Next none of us are to gonna go inside no matter wh't happens. GOT IT?!"

Everyone nodded at this.

"And most importantly anythin' I says goes, down with th't?!"

Everyone shook their heads at this.

"BASTARDS! WHERE DO YA GET OFF MAKING A FOOL OUTTA ME?!"

Subaru finally was able to interject as he noticed someone was next to Garfiel.

"Um, Garfiel, who exactly is that next to you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Granny you didn't show up yesterday did ya'?"

The young lady with pink hair, sharp edges ears and blue eyes looked up at Garfiel and nodded.

"Yeah, I was pretty much takin' care of some things aroun' town."

"Busy as always huh? It's like they say 'Hoshin is as busy as the flies to waste'!"

Subaru and Batman only put on a dejected look as they realized the facts.

"A Granny-Loli has finally appeared huh? Magical worlds are such a perplexing place."

"I can see this girl helped in raising Garfiel...most likely improperly. Magical worlds are such a harsh oddity."

Garfiel looked at them with annoyed expression.

"HEY. Don't be dissing us behind our backs!"

Batman and Subaru looked each other in the eyes as they let out a long sigh. Garfiel only became more agitated. Only to be met with a quick whack to the head with the girl's staff.

"Enough Garf'. I still haven't introduced myself!"

The young "old" girl nodded her head politely to the rest of the group.

"I am Lewes Meyer, I am the caretaker of the Sanctuary and deal with Garf here."  
"Th' way you say that Granny, it makes me feel like ya see me as a nuisance."  
"...I do not think so."  
"Th' pause right there makes me think otha' wise!"

Subaru couldn't help but smile at the two, seeing what would easily see as a family.

"Tch. Whatcha smilin' at?!"  
"Nothing, nothing. You two just look cute together."

Lewes seemed to be blushing brightly at the comment, while Garfiel seemed to be quite disgusted. Subaru, Emilia, Otto and even Batman soon introduced themselves to Lewes, who seemed happy about meeting new people.

And so, the time had come.

* * *

"Alright. It's time princess, make yer way to th' entrance."

Emilia nodded but turned one last time to Subaru and Batman, who could only give her encouraging looks. Emilia smiled as she began to enter the Tomb, the torches in the halls began lighting up as she moved forward, showing that she indeed had the qualifications.

As Emilia continued further, Subaru looked over at Batman and nodded, giving the signal for what was to come.

Batman pressed on his earpiece to speak with Emilia, who had been given a comm link that belonged to Subaru.

"Emilia, it's Batman are you okay in there?"

"Huh? Oh um, yes. I seem to be doing alright."

"Can you see anything yet?"  
"No nothing yet...wait...something is happening."

Batman listened closely to anything that could be suspicious.

Garfiel and Lewes seemed to be utterly confused by Batman and whatever strange thing he was using.

Subaru wasn't paying attention to anything around him as he continued watching the Tomb…

"-WHAT IS THIS I DON'T-!"

"Emilia?! EMILIA!"

Subaru overheard Batman scream Emilia's name, so he raced over to the tomb to see what was happening to her.

"Subaru, stop!"

Batman chased after him, not noticing Garfiel whose eyes widened in fear. Then he remembered what Roswaal warned him about earlier that morning.

" _You must noooooot let Batman enter the Tomb. It could mean disaster fooooor the Sanctuary, I am sure of it."_

Garfiel leaped out at Batman, hoping to grab his cape, not noticing small pellets that fell out of Batman's hand.  
The pellets exploded, releasing bright flashes that blinded everyone behind Batman, as he continued to run forward. Batman fired his grappling gun into the entrance of the Tomb and glided inside, giving him a running start.

Garfiel rubbed his eyes as he ran after him. But when he turned around, he could see Lewes's eyes wide as she stared at the Tomb.

"Garf...look…"

Garfiel turned around and looked at the Tomb, only to see a sight, which made him tremble in panic.

"Huh?"

The torches of the Tomb were fluctuating randomly, some would light up then fade, while others did short bursts….it was if the Tomb was breaking.

* * *

Batman was now running deeper into the Tomb as he could clearly see two people laying on the ground ahead.

"Subaru! Emilia!"

The very ground fell apart and Batman fell through, plummeting ever deeper into the abyss. As Batman pulled out his grappling hook to reach back on the top...he saw there was a blue sky above him.

"...?!"

Batman felt grass under his back and raised himself up seeing a grassland that could stretch on for miles. He looked around and wondered to himself where exactly he was.

"Huuuuu, so you're the one who's been causing so much trouble huh?"

Batman heard the voice behind him and quickly turned around with a few Batarangs in his hand, to see who spoke.

"Care not to be so defensive? Huuuuuu...so much energy wasted there."

Batman looked at the woman sitting on the table, in a way as if she was struggling to even relax on it.

She was a tall woman with absurdly long reddish purple hair, an unhealthy complexion and a black clerical-like robe. Her spiritless eyes analyzed Batman up and down.

"Huuuuu...you are a strange one dressed like that."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"...Huuuuuu...Isn't it rude not to tell someone your name first, before introducing yourself?"

Batman continued staring at her, unsure of what to do. However, he figured that she was of little threat to him and decided to put his Batarangs away.

"Alright, I'm Batman. Now could please tell me who you are exactly?"  
"Huuuuuhuuuuu...if it didn't take so much energy to do so, I would laugh. But alright, if you claim that is your name…"

She slightly raised her head as she peeked at Batman.

"The name's Sekhmet...huuuuuuu...hello."  
"...Now can you tell me where I am?"  
"...The Tomb...more precisely the dream of one who is buried here."

"...Echidna."

Sekhmet nodded slightly as she looked again at Batman.

"From what she told me….huuuuuuuu...the half-elf girl from before had the qualifications to enter, the boy has been given the qualifications...but you...huuuuuuu…"

"What about me?"  
"...You entering here has caused a disturbance in the magic that control this place been affected...huuuuuu...something to do with the odd energy around you."  
"What?"  
"The boy also had an energy similar to you but...huuuuuu...yours is mixed up really badly...as if you've come in contact with powers none of us have ever seen."

Batman looked at Sekhmet in a questioning manner as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, you mean to tell me that me coming into contact with all of my allies and enemies over the years, has left some sort of energy residue that is affecting the Tomb?"

"Something...huuuuuuu...like that."

Batman then looked out at the world around him as he began to think of what to ask next. Then, something came to mid.

"Sekhmet, I need to know something."  
"...?"

"Do you know anything about some black vines...ones that are hard to see?"

For the first time since the start of the conversation, Sekhmet had an expression other than boredom, it was suprise. Genuine surprise.

"...You've seen it?"  
"WHAT? What is it?! I've seen it on that girl Rem and its covering Subaru! Tell me, what is it?!"

"...Huuuuuuu...sadly, I cannot."

Suddenly, the floor under Batman fell apart as he began falling at high speed. As he fell he could hear Sekhmet speak one last time.

"I suggest you stop getting involved in all this...huuuuuu...if not, you will surely break."

Batman could only scream one last thing as he was enveloped in darkness.

"All men have limits, Sekhmet! They learn what they are and not to exceed them! I IGNORE MINE!"

The world closed around him…

Sekhmet sat there sipping on some tea as she looked out at the grassland.

"...That man was very interesting."

She put on a tired smile as she continued observing the situation, when six other shadows appeared behind her. She ignored them as she looked over one important detail...

"So Batman, you've seen the **Algol**..."

* * *

Batman was now in a completely white room that seemed to have no end in sight.

"Now where-"

 _-past..._

Batman then heard a distinct voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who is-"

 _Face...your…_

Batman then realized who exactly was saying this, unable to hide his shocked expression.

"It's my voice."

 _Face your bygone past…_

Batman lost consciousness.

* * *

Subaru awoke, looking at a ceiling that was all too familiar with him, but one he had not seen in over a month.

"This is-"  
"-Good morning!"

Subaru suddenly found himself caught in a sudden armlock, being at first unable to free himself. But the training he aquired with Bruce, helped him out of the tight spot. He used his upper body and chin to dig into his opponent, to better get control of his arm and finally sprung his body free, rolling on the ground away from his surprise opponent.

"Ahaha! Did one of those animes you recently watched actually teach you something useful?"  
"What are you talking about-"

Subaru stopped mid-sentence as he recognized the handsome man with glasses that was shirtless in front of him.

"Dad?"

The door to Subaru's room opened up as a pretty woman with what one would call an evil gaze looked down at the two of them.

"Oh come on you two. Breakfast will get cold! And cold food won't compliment the mayonnaise at all!"

Subaru's eyes twitched as he looked up at another person he had missed for quite some time.

"Mom."

Subaru was home. In his original world...

* * *

Batman finally awoke, he rubbed the back of his tired head as he looked around and with absolute terror in his eyes, realized where he was.

"I'm in Gotham."

And when.

Several of the buildings were on fire and police sirens could be heard in the distance. Explosions were sounding off, screams echoed all around and helicopters were flying overhead.

"No...not today."

They were terrible nights Batman had hoped he could try and put in the past, but much like the death of his parents and the corruption of Jason Todd, he was unable to do it.

A night in which nearly all of his rogues gallery went to war for control of the city.

"...Damian."

It was **The Gotham War.**

 _Now the Trials had begun and the examined would suffer greatly, as they faced their painful pasts..._


	34. Chapter 34: Wayward Son

**AN: Didn't go over this chapter with my usual "Beta Reader Hero", because of some personal situations, plus I'm behind on the chapters. But after the next chapter I will hopefully get back in touch with him. So any grammar screws up is on me. Enjoy!**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter 34: Wayward Son

Subaru continued his morning in the past, as they attempted to eat some peas, even though NO ONE in the family even liked them.

"So Mom, why on Earth would you cook us peas if not a single one of us likes them?"  
"Wellllll, I thought that maybe if we ate a bunch of them, we'd begin to like them...or something like that."

Kenichi and Subaru could only sigh at the clueless woman standing before them.

The morning went on as Subaru felt something in the pit of his chest, when his father left to work and he was alone with his mother. He gazed at Naoko, who seemed to have sad pleading eyes with him. Subaru felt guilt, soul crushing guilt for making his mother look at him like that. Subaru could only run back to his room.

He was going to skip school again.

He could only stare at his clock, as it ticked away.

"Once it hits 8, I'll be late and there'll be no point in going…"

Subaru continued laying down on his bed, but the searing pain in his chest continued. Then voices he knew, reached out to him.

" _-baru-kun."  
_ " _Subaru."  
_ " _Barusu."_

" _Annoyance, I suppose."_

" _...Subaru."_

Subaru got out of bed and decided to venture out into the city. He walked around and saw the places he could remember from his past. The park, the local restaurants and of course the convenience store he was TOO familiar with.

Then, he met up with his father when he was heading back home.

"Hey son!"  
"Hey Dad."

The two walked back home together as they began having a conversation. Kenichi eventually got curious about his son's personal life.

"So, is there a girl in your life?"

Subaru got quite red faced, but relented as he spoke about it.

"Well I...I have someone I like."

A silver brightness, was leading Natsuki Subaru by the hand.

"And there's also, someone who told me they loved me, even in spite of what I am."

A warm, sky-blue radiance, was tenderly pushing on Natsuki Subaru's back.

"What about friends?"

Further behind Subaru there were other people, a young man who seemed to have fiery red hair, a white haired swordsman, a violet haired rival, a jade haired leader and many others.

But it was a dark figure behind them, with pointed horns on his head that seemed to comfort him the most.

"Yeah, I got quite a few...including my new best friend."

"That's good to hear, I was always worried you'd up a loner surrounded by cats in his later years."  
"It's not comforting to hear that at all!"

As Kenichi played around with Subaru, it finally hit Subaru...the moment he had been summoned to the Parallel World, where his two new stars existed, where his new friends hailed from and his hero was living in...he could never return.

His two parents would never know where their beloved son went, it was just the two of them and he had now brought them a new pain he could never remedy.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...Forgive me..Please…"  
"Subaru?"  
"Despite all of that, I… I can't repay you for anything… I will, never get to see you again… I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Kenichi hugged his weeping son, whose tears never stopped falling, which made him have a tender smile on his face.

"Geez, you can still be a pain in the ass son you know…"

* * *

 **The War of Gotham.**

With the death of Black Mask years prior, and the destruction caused by the Blackest Night and The Court of Owls incident, the criminal underground had a vast power struggle for control of the city.

Alliances had been formed between those who were loyal to Two-Face and those loyal to Penguin.

In one particular battle, Scarecrow had his face ripped to shreds by Killer Croc under orders by Penguin. But he survived and was able to get his revenge by sneaking Fear Toxin into steak that was fed to Killer Croc. In his mad state, Killer Croc went on a rampage and ended up killing Killer Moth, several thugs and eventually disemboweling Penguin.

Scarecrow took pleasure in blasting a hole in the back of Killer Croc's head with a Desert Eagle handgun.

But those were not the only deaths…

 _Clock King._

 _Crazy Quilt._

 _David Cain._

 _Electrocutioner._

 _Firefly._

 _Great White Shark._

 _Professor Pyg._

 _Ventriloquist._

 _Man-Bat._

Countless thugs were also dead.

And many innocent civilians that were caught in the crossfire, also lost their lives.

In the end, Two-Face was victorious in the war...but an unforeseen third party had also run rampant.

 **THE JOKER.**

* * *

It was now the final night of fighting as Batman and Robin were in the Batwing, nearing Gotham Medical Center.

It was reported that Joker and Harley Quinn had taken the entire Hospital hostage and was releasing Joker Toxin inside the building.

"Damian, stay close and put your respirator mask on."

"Got it."

Batman leaped out of the Batwing alongside his teenage son Damian Wayne.

They landed on the roof and made their way down into the halls. All around them were the patients and staff, their dead bodies littering the halls and rooms of their only sanctuary. The corpses all had their eyes literally bulging out of their eye sockets, blood leaking out of their nose and mouth, which were making hideously contorted smiles.

"That bastard."

"Stay calm Robin, we need to find him, as well as any survivors!"

"...Knowing Joker, he hasn't left any."

Batman got slightly angry hearing that, but understood that could very well be the and Robin surveyed the entirety of the Hospital as they made their way through the green gas that filled the building.

It was then Batman heard something that shook his soul.

"OH….GOD…"

When Batman turned around he saw Robin looking at a glass window, he stepped closer to see what he was looking at.

"...No."

 _It was the Maternity Ward._

All of the babies were dead, their toothless mouths were forming hideous smiles and their young eyes bulged out to form nearly black colorless orbs.

Batman felt a fiery heat fill his chest as various emotions filled his heart.

 _One of them was unflinching fury._

Batman turned around to see Robin grit his teeth hard as blood seeped through his gums.

"Robin. We have to move."

"...Yeah."

Robin wiped the blood off his mouth as they heard the clock of a gun.

Batman and Robin leaped out of the way as the person unloaded the entire clip at them.

"Geez Bats, you can't do a lady a favor and hold still?"

Harley Quinn stepped out and began walking towards the two.

Robin threw a Batarang which exploded on Harley's hand. Ripping apart two of her fingers.

"Huh?! What the hell are you-"

Before she could finish, Robin sliced open her stomach with a scalpel he found on the ground. Her intestines flew out of her as she was kicked into the Maternity Ward, shattering the glass window.

"DAMIAN!"

Robin ignored his father and ran forward, Batman tried to give chase, but stopped when he heard Harley coughing.

Batman turned around and began to help Harley.

She was in horrible condition. Her intestines were all around the floor, glass was embedded all over her face and her left arm was a twisted mess.

"Harley, stay with me!"

"B...Bats...?"

Batman tried everything he could to try and save her, but the damage was far too severe.

"Hey Bats?"  
"Don't talk, just relax and-"  
"-You always were a nice guy huh?"

Batman looked down at Harley as his hands were covered in blood.

"I kinda wonda' what it would have been like had I met someone like you, ya know?"

Harley kept letting out painful coughs as her eyes started to become dim.

"Hey Bats?"

"Harleen?"  
"...This…"

Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him.

"This...this isn't fun anymore...I... I'm really scared…"

"Harley?"

A small raspy sound echoed through her throat as her eyes dimmed away. A small gurgle was heard from her chest, but then nothing.

 _Harley Quinn was dead._

Batman closed her eyes as he looked at his bloodied hands and put them to his face.

He then shook his head as he leaped through the broken glass and raced down the hallway.

He could hear gunfire and shattering glass ahead as he kept running. Then a grenade rolled in front of him, leaving him no choice but to jump into an adjacent room. He escaped the explosion in the knick of time as shrapnel flew down the hallway. He braved through the debris and smoke to finally hear maniacal laugher only feet away from him.

"...!"  
"Hey Bats can you spare me a hand? GET IT?! **HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Get it, cause' I got no hands!"

And it was true, the Joker in his black business suit, purple dress shirt and tie, was looking at Batman with both of his hands cut off from the wrist. His face was beaten black and blue, with only one eye actually open.

But he was still smiling as he always did.

Behind him was Robin, the shadows around his face, leaving only the whites of his masks eyes alite. He had blood trickling down his face and had Poker Cards embedded into his left shoulder.

"Robin stop!"

"Stop? You're asking me to stop?"

"This is not how...not how we do thin-"  
"-THEN HOW DO WE DO THINGS?!"

Batman was taken aback by Robins outburst, the young man gritted his teeth at him.

"I never understood that about you! I could look past putting the same criminal away over and over again, only for us to capture them again and again. Common criminals, robbers, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter or even Man-Bat...maybe I could understand…"  
"...I wan-"  
" **-BUT WHY THE HELL IS HE ALLOWED TO LIVE?!** "

Robin grabbed Joker by his hair, Joker snickered a bit by the action.

"A little rough, but I hear some real weirdos like that sort of thing."  
"BE QUIET."

Robin leered at Batman as he clearly could not contain his rage.

"How could you ignore his sins so blindly and stupidly?! Disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled...the children he's made orphans?!"

In a way, Batman seemed most conflicted by the last comment Robin had made.

"After all that...you did nothing! You just allowed this **EVIL, DEATH WORSHIPPING, PILE OF SHIT TO KEEP ON LIVING!** Well I've had it!"  
"You don't understand…"  
"No I do...you can't cross the line right or you can't come back from the other side if you do, is that it?"

"Listen to me!"  
"No...I'm done listening."

Robin looked down at the Joker who was giggling away and back at Bruce, who he could tell was getting a Batarang ready.

"You are my father and I love you."

"...!"

"But you have lost my respect."

Before Batman could do anything Damian pulled out his usual sword and whispered one last last thing to the arch-rival.

"Here's something to smile about."

He sliced Joker's mouth open from ear to ear, making the hideous wound look like a smile.

"G...gooood...one...ha….ha...haaaaa…"

Joker fell the ground as Batman flung his Batarang at Robin. Robin charged at Batman with his sword and swung several times at his father. Batman used his forearm blades to block, but didn't expect a piercing attack from Damian...the sword erupted with a large burst of flames as it hit directly above Batman's heart.

It was obviously based on Azrael's fire sword, which Damian made behind Bruce's back.

Batman flew back as he clutched his chest wound. He looked up at Damian who removed his face mask and threw it on the ground.

The young man looked down at his father with sorrowful eyes, showing that he had no intention of continuing the fight.

"Bruce...I wished it never came to this."  
"...You can still stop this."  
"No, no I can't. You don't have to worry, that line is something you were never meant to cross."  
"...Damian."

Damian gave a faint smile to his father as he sheathed his sword and turned around, away from his father.

"I will cross that line and I will not look back...The **Heretic** of your morals….GOODBYE."

Damian turned away as a red glimmer of light shined in his eyes.

Batman watched on as Damian walked away from sight, leaving him alone with Joker's corpse.

* * *

Batman was watching the scene from his past unfold, as his ethereal-like body was unable to do a thing. He looked at his past self sit there clutching his chest and felt absolute guilt for all of it.

He knew Damian continued his vengeful path as the vigilante The Heretic, and that he would accidentally kill Tim Drake and would eventually use the League of Assassins as an army after Talia and Ra's deaths.

So he knew what he had to do.

He rushed past his past self and ran down the halls, he kept running and running as he finally caught up with Damian.

"Damian! I'm sorry! I-"

Batman held back his emotions as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"I'm so sorry! I should have done something. I shouldn't taught you better. I should've tried to understand your frustrations….I...I shouldn't have let you go. I'm sorry son."

Batman looked at Damian...and he could've sworn he was turning to look at him. Damian put on a guilted smile as he turned around and moved away again.

"DAMIAN!"

Batman reached his hand out as he rushed back to him. Only for the world around him to shatter away like glass.

The event Bruce had seen...was something that happened only one year prior to being transported to the other world.

* * *

Subaru was leaving his home with his school outfit, intending to fulfill his promise to make his last day in the past as wish fulfilling for his parents as he could.

Naoko walked him out home as they chatted a bit.

"So your father told me how you have some lady friends. Is that right?"  
"Um, well, I um…"  
"Ahahaha. Awww, my adorable son is finally experiencing the complexities of love huh?"

"Ehehe, letting two stars guide you is pretty tricky you know?"  
"Well, for me, you and your father are my stars."

Subaru smiled at his mother's comment.

"So Subaru, your dad also tells me that you have a new best friend right?"  
"...Yeah."  
"And how is he? Does he go to your school?"

"No...I met him outside. He's actually older than me."  
"How old?"  
"Um...college age?"  
"Ohhhhh, I see."  
"Yeah, he's a really cool guy, pretty serious at times, but he cares so much about people. He's a good person."

"..."

"I...want to be that kind of man. A person who does everything he can for his friends and even total strangers."

Naoko was completely stunned by Subaru speaking so highly of a person. She could see he looked up to him.

"So your father has competition huh?"  
"I live Dad a ton and I still look up to him. Buuuuuut, this guy is taller than Dad and is so strong Mom, it's ridiculous!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah...some bad things happened to him when he was young, so he made sure he would be able to protect others around him, so that they couldn't face the same past as him."

"He sounds like a very good man."

"Yup."

Naoko put up a cheerful smile as she looked at Subaru as he began to walk away. But as he was about to walk away, he turned around and gave Naoko one last hug.

"I wish I could start this all over."

"Subaru…"

Naoko cupped her dear sons face as she looked at him as tender as ever.

"What's important isn't the beginning. It's the end."

She smiled and nodded at Subaru. Subaru quietly agreed and waved his mother goodbye, with small tear droplets forming in the corner of his eyes.

Subaru made it to his classroom and found no one inside, even though he was so late.

"Ah, I see you have arrived finally! In all that time spent facing your past, have you learned anything?"

* * *

Subaru looked at the woman in front of him and instantly recognized her, though he saw she was in a schoolgirls uniform.

"You're...Echidna right?"  
"Yes, I am afraid our deal from last time is still in effect, so you only remembered me when seeing me."  
"Oh okay, so what's with the outfit?"

"Ah, I wanted to know what I looked like in it. After learning you and your friend came from parallel worlds, I wanted to see the fashion and how I looked in it."

"Sure I gue-"

Subaru stopped everything as he looked at Echidna. He couldn't help but hear what she uttered.

"Wait, my friend? Batman is here?!"  
"Yes, it seems that he forced his way into the Tomb. It was surprising! He had no qualifications. but he caused an error of sorts so he was able to take the Trials."  
"And..?"  
"Much like you, he passed."  
"…..Ahhhh, thank goodness."  
"Still..."

Echidna looked at Subaru with quite the serious expression.

"That does not mean he is physically alright, he has intruded on the grave and his physical body is being harmed even as we speak."

Subaru quickly realized that his friend probably came in running after him and was being hurt because of it.

"One last thing before I go, this entire Trial..?"  
"Well it is mostly viewing through your memories and seeing the past that needs to be conquered. And to face one's past, and come to some kind of answer about that past. If they are afraid of finding the answer, loathing it, or are hesitating and at their wit's end, then the Trials could never be overcome. However, if they could either accept their past, or if they could deny it completely and sever themselves from it, then I would see them off with my praises. That, is the first of the Trials."

"..."  
"Ah sorry about that, I seem to have gone a bit overboard on that one."

Subaru shook his head letting the Witch know he didn't mind at all, but had a question.

"So this world here?"  
" Aah, that's right. This is a fabricated world created based on your memories, meant to be an extremely faithful reconstruction of reality. Which means, of course...your real parents still have no idea where you are or what you are doing, and must be worrying to no end about their son, who had simply disappeared."

"..."  
"It was just too ideal, and too convenient...don't you think?"

"Don't belittle my parents, Witch."

Echidna seemed astonished at what Subaru said at this point, as Subaru put up a proud smile. He placed his hands on a desk as he faced Echidna head on.

"I've already told them all of my answers. And my Mom and Dad both received it. I've told them everything that I was never able to say, and they told me to give it my best, and then wished me a safe journey."

"Their voices, their smiles, everything from those moments shattered my imaginations. My parents, are not some empty casks that can be filled with my fantasies. Don't you underestimate them!"

Echidna seemed to shake her head as if slightly accepting defeat as she congratulated Subaru on successfully passing the first trial. He began to disappear from the fantasy as he looked at Echidna one last time...and bowed his head.

"Even if it didn't really happen, and my words didn't really reach those two, I was able to say the things I wanted to say thanks to you. Even if it was because of your crappy-gossip-deprived curiosity, I was able to see the people I thought I would never see again, and say my goodbyes. So thank you."

Echidna looked at Subaru with eyes that were indicative of being threatened.

"...You're a human I can't understand at all, it's very fascinating. It's almost frightening, in fact."  
"Hehe, if you think I'm scary, you should be careful around Batman-san."

"As you leave I will say one thing…"  
"Hm?"

"You must not allow that man to enter the Tomb again, if he does the error may not happen again. And should that occur, he will most likely be attacked."

As Subaru began to disappear, Subaru shook his head cheerfully as he looked back one last time at Echidna.

"You have a very bad habit of underestimating people."

Subaru then faded away from the fantasy world around him.

* * *

"Hmmmm...quite interesting."

Echidna got up from her chair as Sekhmet and five other shadows were standing behind her.

"A young man ensnared by _Satella_ , and the other who has seen the _Algol_. This is going to be oh so...interesting!"

Echidna blushed madly at the sheer thought of it all.

* * *

Subaru woke up on the floor still inside of the Tomb, he began to hear Emilia whimper and cry so he began moving to her. He grabbed her as she trembled into his arms.

"It's okay Emilia...I'm here."

"I didn't recognize...any of it….I don't know!"

Subaru could tell Emilia was doing really bad and had no choice but to carry her out. He picked her up bridal style and carried her off, but just at the entrance he saw a familiar figure.

"Batman?"

"...Subaru."

Subaru could tell that Batman seemed exhausted and was struggling to stand.

"Let's get out of here and quick."

"Y-yeah…"

The three of them made it out of the Tomb, but as Subaru was behind him...he saw Batman fall down the steps and land hard on the ground.

"Batman?!"

Everyone rushed over to take a look at him. Garfiel clicked his tongue as he looked back up.

"Damn idiot! Th' hell was he thinkin'?! He could have died!"

Subaru frowned as he heard Garfiel insult him.

"Shut up! He was worried about us is all! Any one of us would have done the same thing!"

Garfiel seemed upset about Subaru's yelling, but moved back when Batman raised his body up. Otto quickly helped him up.

"Easy Batman-dono, don't try to get up so fast."

"I'm fine, where is Subaru and Emilia?!"

"Look, they're right there."

Batman turned to see a worried Subaru holding onto a frightened Emilia.

"Thank goodness."

The group made their way to Emilia's housing...unaware of Garfiel staring at the backs of Batman and Subaru, with a menacing look.

* * *

The next morning, after letting Emilia rest and Batman get his nourishment, they all discussed what had happened.

"So it looks like me and Batman passed the first Trial."

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at the two, Batman ignoring them as he continued snacking on some carrots.

"...I don't understand?"

Otto raised his hand to make himself known.

"I thought Garfiel said that only those with qualifications could take the Trials? How did you two do it?"

"Obviously we're the main protagonists of this story, so we get all the perks."

"And my role in this story of yours?"

"...An expendable side character."

"Oh my gosh, what sort of unlucky role is that?"

Subaru pulled out a thumbs up as he smiled at Otto.

"The role fate has given you since the moment we met!"

"Wah! Fate is such a harsh infallible mistress!"

"You said it."

Subaru made mocking gesture at Otto as he continued complaining. Roswaal was silent as he was staring at Garfiel as if he was disappointed in his inability of preventing Batman's actions.

Emilia seemed confused about the whole situation as Batman interjected.

"Frankly speaking, I don't think that in my case it means anything. I felt terrible stepping out, probably a sign in of itself that I cannot go back and take any other Trials."

"Yeah, other than my well...incident, I felt I still had some energy left."  
"Then from what we can tell, the only ones here who can take the Trials are Emilia and Subaru. But if the information is correct the Tomb was made only for a half-human to complete."  
"So…?"

"So that means we have to make sure Emilia passes the Trials, I'm worried that Subaru would be next for the Tomb to attack. Seeing that he is a regular human."

"Oh….right."

Subaru put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We freed the prisoners right? So you can take your time and complete it. We know you can."

Emilia grasped her chest with a worried look, but she turned back to Subaru and smiled.

"Thank you Subaru. Yeah, I'll do my best."  
"That's my E.M.T.!"

Emilia chuckled at this, but unknown to them, Batman was watching over the group with tired eyes.

It was then that Ram stepped forward to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up which caused her to let go of him. He looked down at her and lowered his gaze from her.

"Batman-san, are you alright?"  
"Hm? Yeah, it's just the Trial was a lot to take in."  
"What did you see?"  
"...My son."

Everyone looked back at Batman in utter surprise, making Otto having to ask what everyone else had on their minds.

"Y-you have a son?"  
"...Yes his name is Damian."  
"...So you saw your son-"  
"-I saw the day he betrayed me."

Otto held his breath as Batman put a hand to his chest.

"Subaru you've seen the burn scar on my chest correct?"  
"Um, yeah…"  
"...That was from my own son."

Subaru swallowed his breath as he had just realized the tragedy of it all.

The man standing before him, lost his parents, many of his friends, his lover and now...his own son.

Unlike himself, Batman could never go back and change things from their unfortunate outcomes. He was forced to move forward with them and carry the scars with him, regardless of how much they hurt.

It was a literal endless flow of battles. Sure, there were victories, but there was always brutal loses around the corner, waiting to drag him down through despair.

But Batman was a hero. He was the kind of man who never let the despair overtake him, he would find a way out of it and keep walking the path he had chosen.

Subaru couldn't help but look at Batman with a heartfelt expression.

And walked over to him.

"I'm sorry."  
"...It's okay, I've learned to accept it is all."

Emilia walked over and put a hand on Batman's shoulder, looking quite concerned for him.

"I feel so weak, I know you've had such a...sad past, but you've faced it head on and decided to move onward, I want to have the same strength as you and Subaru."

Emilia made a determined expression as she clasped her hands together. Everyone stared at the new determination Emilia cast upon herself.

Subaru smiled and nodded his head, putting up a thumbs up for her.

"I know you can do this Emilia-tan, I know how strong you can be."

"...T-thank you..."

Emilia blushed a bit as she heard his words.

Batman cracked his knuckles and began to head out first.

"Hey."

Though he stopped as Garfiel went over to him.

"I dunno what yer plannin' here, but don't get me or th' others involved. Or else."

Batman seemed confused by his threat, but he ignored it and walked away, speaking as he left.

"The only thing I'm planning here is the liberation of the Sanctuary and getting Emilia and the others home."

"...!"

"You'd do well being part of the solution, instead of the problem."

Batman finally walked out the door.

Garfiel gritted his teeth as he stared at Batman's back.

"...The Sanctuary doesn't need you or those brats…"

Garfiel closed the door behind him as he stared at the wooden floor beneath him…

"I'll be the one to protect my own home."

* * *

The day had gone by with everyone preparing for the night and Emilia's trial.

When the time came and Emilia took her Trial...she came running out crying into Subaru's arms.

 _She had failed once again._

Subaru helped her to bed as she peacefully rested.

"Subaru...could you hold my hand? It'll help me fall asleep."

"Sure Emilia, anything you want."

Subaru held her hand as she began to relax, Subaru went further and gently brushed her hair with his free hand.

She let out a quiet gasp….but smiled as she drifted into a slumber.

Subaru exited the room and saw Batman leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"How is she?"

"Asleep...but, she's really shook up."

Batman and Subaru pondered on what in the world they could do to help Emilia.

Both of them hated seeing her in so much turmoil over her past. It was decided that more information was needed in order to get things straight.

Tomorrow Subaru would speak with Lewes, and Batman would continue investigating the Sanctuary.

* * *

It was the next morning and Subaru walked around town with Batman, letting their half elf friend rest for the day.

The townsfolk seemed to warm up to Subaru very well, but seemed to be still cautious of Batman.

"Batman-san I'll go see Lewes now."

"Alright, keep your comm link on, just in case either of us finds anything."

The two went their separate ways.

Subaru was able to learn more about Garfiel and Frederica. Their mother, Reala Thompson, was a woman who dealt a harsh life. Captured long ago, she was passed around as a sex slave from one group then to another. But it was the second group where she met her eventual husband Garek. They lived together for a time, until he had left.

With nowhere else to go, they eventually found refuge with Roswaal and were allowed to live in the Sanctuary.

However, one day Reala left the Sanctuary and had Lewes take care of a young Frederica and Garfiel in her place.

"..."

"Don't feel too bad about it Su-boi. She was someone who had thing she had ta' do. And I know tha' girl loved her kids."

"Yeah…"

As Subaru began to leave Lewes had one last thing she had to say.

"Be mindful though Su-boi."

"What do you mean?"

"There are those who'd rather not have the Sanctuary be freed at all."

* * *

Subaru was now on his way to the meeting spot with Batman, when he had received a connection on his comm link.

"Subaru, come in!?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Anything?"  
"Well, I found some sort of secret cell they have here, probably for trouble makers...but…"  
"But?"  
"Something about it was fishy, then I got caught by Lewes and she threw me out-"  
"-Wait! Stop right there!"

Subaru took a few breaths as he heard something that didn't make any sense.

"I...I was talking to her a few minutes ago."  
"-What?!"  
"We were at her place, we were even having tea and everything!"

"No...something suspicious is going on here. Let's meet up right now!"

* * *

Subaru rushed to their meeting spot near the watering well and saw Batman standing there pondering the situation. When Subaru met with him he discussed what he learned everything he needed to know about Garfiel.

Batman seemed to understand a bit about why Garfiel cared so much about the Sanctuary, but not on the reasoning why he was always so defensive about it.

Both of them wondered how on Earth, was Lewes speaking with both of them at the same time.

"Wait, maybe it some magic spell or something."  
"Doubt it, I haven't seen a spell in any of the books I read that talks about cloning. There is some sort of logical explanation for all this."

"Hmmmm…"

They both decided to ponder it later and make their way to Emilia, to prepare her for the next Trial that night.

* * *

Once again, Emilia failed and ran into Subaru's arms. Everyone around was saddened by the results, but it was Batman who scared everyone by his actions….

...He started walking towards the Tomb.

Garfiel jumped in front of Batman and made a enraged face towards him.

"Back off!"  
"Garfiel, I want to see if I can observe the Tomb more closely. Maybe we can learn something from it!"  
"I don't care! I don't want ya' anywhere near it!"  
"Garfiel please! We need to help Emilia."  
"Th' princess just needs more time, we got all the time in the-"  
"-That's bull Garfiel! I'm afraid of what all this is going to do to her mind!"

Garfiel thought for a second...but shook his head waved his hand at Batman, as if brushing off a pest.

"Th' princess is just fine. She can handle it! She can take th' damn Trials as many time as she wants!"  
"...Wait. How do you know that?"

"...!"

Garfiel's eyes widened as he heard this, making Subaru also question him.

"You do seem to know a lot about the Tomb, so why is that?!"  
"I...just-"  
"-Don't you dare give excuses about this!"

Garfiel walked past Batman and then moved past Subaru as he sneered at the both of them.

"That's it for the night. Everybody go home."  
"Hey! We're not done here-"  
" **-I SAID GET TH' FUCK OUTTA HERE!** "

Subaru and Otto flinched hearing the outburst from Garfiel, Lewes looked at him with a concerned motherly expression, while Batman narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"...Just go."

Garfiel pointed back to the village. Everyone then began making their way to the village, leaving him alone with his own solitary thoughts.

* * *

It was now the early morning, with the sun barely out and Subaru was fast asleep in his bed...only to be woken up by Batman, who shook the young man violently.

"Subaru! Wake up!"  
"WUH?! HUH?! WHO?! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Subaru calmed down as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Huh? Bruce-san? What is it?"  
"Subaru, I checked with the Mansion sensors I laid out-"  
"-wait, you had sensors in the Mansion?"

"Before we left, I installed them in a few select areas all over the Mansion! Including, that secret doorway!"  
"The one in Roswaal's study?!"  
"Yes...Subaru…"  
"...What?"

"It just went off. Someone is breaking into the Mansion."

 _Another obstacle appeared as the liberation of the Sanctuary had stalled..._


	35. Chapter 35: Repulsion

**AN: Sorry about last week's lack of chapter. I got really sick on tuesday and had to take some medication, the kind that makes you really drowsy. But hopefully I can get back on track. Enjoy!**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter 35: Repulsion

Subaru was rushing through the door following closely behind Batman, as they both headed straight to the Batwing.

"How long will it take us to get there?!"  
"Sadly, it may take several minutes to make it there!"  
"Then we need to hurry-"

Just then, Ram had heard the commotion and had rushed out alongside Garfiel.

"Just what are you two doing at such early hours?"  
"Ram, it's bad! Batman said someone is breaking into the mansion!"  
"...What are you talking about Barusu?"  
"Batman said he left motion sensors in the mansion and that one of them went off!"

Ram and Garfiel tilted their heads in absolute confusion, both of them clearly not even coming close to understanding what they said.

"Barusu, what's a 'motion sen-sor'?"  
"It sounds cool as hell, but what is it?"

Subaru scratched the back of his head as he was forced to explain.

"It's a type of Metia, one that when it senses a person's presence it'll sound off an alarm that Batman over here can can hear. He said he placed some in the Mansion before we all left, and one of them has gone off!"

Ram had a perplexed look on her face as she was clearly looking for some kind of response.

"...What if it was just some animal that snuck in?"

Batman pressed some buttons on his gauntlet as he shook his head.

"No, I set up this particular sensor on Roswaal's hidden door. The only way for it to have activated was if someone opened the door, and unless you have giant rats running around this area...we may have a situation."

Ram seemed surprised to hear all of us, while Garfiel just crossed his arms and leered at Batman.

The Batwing had flown over them as it began descending to retrieve them.

"Subaru, I'm going to check on the Mansion, stay put and watch everyone!"  
"No way, I'm going too!"

"Don't be stu-!"  
"I'm going! I need to figure out some things! Especially with Frederica and Beatrice!"

Batman scratched his forehead, realizing that Subaru was coming whether he liked it or not.

"Alright, let's get going."

"'Kay!"

But as the two prepared to board the Batwing, Ram stepped over to them, with her usual demeanor.

"Ram?"  
"By Roswaal-sama's orders I have been tasked to watch over your actions. Thus, I shall accompany the two of you to the mansion."  
"...And I can't stop you either?"  
"...You're more than welcome to try."

Batman let out an exasperated sigh as he helped the two of them into the Batwing, Garfiel rushed forward to speak with Ram.

"Oy! Ya' sure about all this Ram?"

"Yes, try not to worry so much Garf', I am more than capable of taking care of myself."  
"Yeah...but…"  
"Besides, in the worse case scenario, I have Barusu here as a human shield."

Subaru seemed despondent about the comment, but agreed with Ram coming along with them.

Garfiel waved at her with a concerned expression. He then glanced over at Batman who started the take off.

"Take care of her you hear?! 'Like the Dragon's reach is from the valleys to mountains!'"

"..."

Batman simply nodded as the Batwing flew away with the three of them inside.

* * *

The Batwing soared over the sky as it picked up speed. Ram seemed a bit uncomfortable sitting in the Batwing.

"Sorry, this thing wasn't really meant to occupy more than at least two people."

"It is alright, though being so close to Barusu is starting to make me a bit uneasy."

Subaru glanced behind himself at Ram.

"Hey, you make it sound like sitting close to me is a bad thing."

"I'd rather not catch whatever disease you contracted to make you so incompetent."

"Its those jabs to heart that bring me back to the old days, onee-sama."

Ram let loose her usual serious demeanor as she heard something that she had to question.

"Onee-sama?"

"Something wrong?"

"Well…it's just, that seems so foreign and familiar to me."

"...Ram."

"Hmm?"

"I thinks it time I told you about someone very important…"

Subaru turned his body to come face to face with Ram…

"...It's about someone named Rem."

* * *

The Batwing landed in the garden area, as everyone got out and observed the area around them.

Subaru and Batman were especially cautious.

"Anything Batman-san?"

"No, nothing out here…"

"Let's head inside."

The three of them moved to the front doors, where they were greeted by two familiar faces.

"Welcome back you two."  
"Welcome back Batman-sama, Subaru-sama."

Petra and Frederica bowed respectfully to the two of them, before noticing Ram behind them.

"Ah! Ram, it's been quite a while now! How are you?"

"Very well Frederica, I am still doing my utmost to fulfill Roswaal-sama's orders."

"Hmmm, same as always huh?"

Petra walked over and bowed to her.

"It is good to see you as well Ram-sama. I am the new hire for the open maid position, Petra."

"Ah yes, Roswaal-sama told me about that. You're the girl from Irlham Village, if I am correct?"

"Yes. I hope to be of use to you!"

"Very good. Try and do your best in surpassing Barusu, once you do that, nothing can impede you."

Subaru sighed a bit, but him and Batman made their way inside the mansion and browsed around.

Petra seemed a bit troubled by their behavior.

"Um, is everything alright?"

Subaru noticed her troubled little face and comforted her with a nice pat on the head.

"We're just checking on some stuff. Don't worry everything is fine."

"...Okay."

Petra blushed a bit as she smiled at him.

"Batman-san...I'm going with Ram to check on Rem."

"Alright, keep that Comm Link on."

"Sounds good."

They all went their separate ways inside the mansion.

* * *

Subaru eventually took Ram to see Rem. Ram seemed shocked at seeing the sleeping girl, still not believing that she had a sister she had no recollection of. Ram brushed Rem's hair with a free hand.

Subaru decided to leave the two alone for a bit…

He met with Petra out in the hallway, when she noticed Subaru seemed a bit downcast. She decided to hold one of his hands.

"You're trying to wake her up Subaru-sama?"

"Yes. I won't rest until I find some solution. I...I want to see her open her eyes again."

"I know you will."

"...Huh?"

Petra took his hand and gave him a smile so brilliant, he lost all train of thought for a moment.

"You saved Emilia-sama in the capital, saved my village from the Ma-Beasts and you even helped us again with the Witch's Cult. I know you're capable of anything Subaru-sama."  
"...Th-Thank you."

Petra giggled a bit as she excused herself to attend to more of her duties, Subaru looked down as he thought about what to do about Rem…and the feelings in his heart for her.

* * *

Batman reached Roswaal's study and opened the secret doorway that was hidden in the bookcase.

"Don't worry Frederica, hopefully it's nothing serious at all."

"Hopefully so, I'd be a bit worried if something did happen."

"I'll make sure nothing happens."

Batman pulled out a flashlight and ventured further down the mysterious tunnel, the eerie echoing of his footsteps didn't bother him at all.

After a few minutes of not seeing anything, Batman decided to use his Optic Eyes to look a bit more ahead.

"Ahhhhhh, I see you came to greet me, how kind of you."

Hearing the familiar voice Batman turned his head to the side as a blade flew by him. From the darkness emerged a certain adversary, one that he hadn't seen since the first day he arrived in Lugnica.

"Elsa!"

"I told didn't I? I was coming back for your bowels."

Elsa charged at Batman with her blade, but he spun his body around her and hit her in the face with his flashlight. Momentarily blinded Batman grabbed her arm and shoulder spinning once again and slamming her hard into the ground.

Elsa tried retaliating by spinning her body and attempting to slice away at Batman.

Batman threw some smoke pellets to the ground and used his grappling hook to exit the tunnel and back to Roswaal's study.

Rolling onto the ground he tossed an explosive Batarang into the tunnel, collapsing it.

"Batman-sama?!"  
"GO! Get Petra and-"

Batman the leaped forward and pushed Frederica out of the way, as Elsa charged out of the cloud of smoke and attempted to slice open Frederica's head. Batman balanced himself with a handstand and kicked her in the face, away from them.

"Who is that?!"  
"An assassin! She's the one the who was hired to kill Emilia!"  
"Then...she's here to finish the job?!"

Batman grabbed Frederica by the waist and leaped out of the room with her, he tossed several pellets into the room and shut the door. The flashbang pellets exploded as the two of them ran down the hallway.

"Frederica! Go get Petra, I'll find Subaru and the others!"

"Yes!"

The two split up as Batman heard the door from Roswaal's study crash and turned to see Elsa charging. But he then saw her rush past him by running up the wall, when he looked forward he saw Subaru walking towards him. Petra had shown up farther back with some cleaning utensils.

Above her, Elsa had dropped down from the ceiling.

"PETRA! GET DOWN!"

Batman tossed some Batarangs, but Elsa sliced them away and ended up behind the young maid. Subaru finally turned around and saw Elsa holding a blade to the face of a fearful Petra.

"S-Subaru!"

"Petra! Let her go Elsa!"

Elsa licked her lips as if asking to be challenged by the two.

"Come on you two...make your move."

Subaru clenched his fists as he tried to come up with a plan…

"Let's trade. I'll go with you in exchange for Petra."

"Hmm? And just why would you do something so suicidal?"

"What's wrong? Think you can't handle a guy like me? Then again, you weren't even able to do anything back at the loot-"

"-Alright. Come over here and I'll let the girl go."

Subaru proceeded to walk to Elsa and looked back at Batman.

As he got close to Elsa, the assassin quickly went over to reach for Subaru.

"SHAMAK!"

A giant cloud of smoke erupted from Subaru, giving him a chance to grab Petra from the disoriented Elsa. Subaru was holding onto Petra's hand when he could clearly see Elsa running through the smoke and straight at them with an annoyed expression.

"Can't believe I have to use this tactic again!"

Subaru grabbed Petra by the waist and tossed her towards Batman. Batman charged forward but noticed Elsa had tossed a knife at Subaru. He stopped his momentum to throw a Batarang at the knife, knocking it into a wall. Petra continued flying through the air, when she saw Frederica and Ram run towards her.

"Frederica-nee sama!"

"Grab on!"

Frederica skeeted on the floor and from her behind came a large golden fur tail. Petra was able to latch on and was lowered to safety.

Ram jumped to the air with a small wand in her hand. The wand created specks of pink light as Ram yelled at Elsa.

"Do not think you'll leave here in one piece, intruder!"

"Oh, that wrathful look on your face is so comforting to see! Well...let's play then shall we?"

Elsa spun the knife in her hand as she licked her lips.

Elsa charged forward to confront Batman and Ram.

Elsa twisted her blade around as she tried to cut into Batman, who eventually caught her wrist and snapped it. Turning her body away from him, he activated the electric tasers in his glove and punched her in the back several times.

Elsa backflipped to try and get away, so Batman let her go and kicked her away from him, letting Ram unleash several wind slices against her.

Elsa dodged them one by one effortlessly, only to discover too late the small pellets rolling towards her.

The pellets exploded ripping apart her legs, giving Batman a chance to lunge forward and uppercut her.

"Now Ram!"

"Al Fula!"

A huge air slice erupted from Ram's wand and hit Elsa even though she tried to block body was now sliced apart and her limp body was sent flying down the hallway and out the window.

Batman and Ram took deep breaths as they looked at the shattered window.

* * *

Batman turned around and looked back at Subaru.

"Subaru! We're leaving! Go get Rem, I'll catch up with you in a bit!"

"Okay!"

Subaru sped off to reach Rem's bedroom.

Batman turned his attention to the three maids with him.

"Everyone else come with me! We're getting you all into the Batwing."

Just as he was about to guide them outside, all the windows could be heard smashing and sections of the wall fell in.

When they all looked they could see various types of Ma-beasts surrounding them all.

"Damn it!"

Batman pushed several buttons on his gauntlet to summon the Batwing to their position.

Batman raised his palm at the beasts as they began charging forward.

"Al Jiwald!"

A large wave of light sprung out of Batman's hand and blasted away most of the Ma Beasts. Ram continued releasing wind magic, but even Batman knew that her mana reserves were low and she'd be in danger then. As more Ma Beasts came running forward, they were ripped to shreds by something attacking them from the windows.

The maids turned to see the Batwing blasting its turret on the side of the mansion. Batman pressed several more buttons on his gauntlet, letting the Batwing glide close enough to the windows for everyone to jump on.

As the maids jumped inside the cockpit, Batman closed it, confusing everyone, especially Frederica.

"Batman-sama! What are you doing?"  
"Stay in there! I have to get Subaru and the others."

"No! The mansion is probably filled with-"  
"-I'll be back. Don't worry about me."

Frederica and the others could only stare worryingly as Batman continued down the hallways towards Rem's room.

* * *

Subaru kept running down the halls, dodging any Ma-Beast that came in his way. Before he knew it, he had several of them chasing after him. Finally reaching Rem's door he forced it open...only to see he was in the Forbidden Archive.

"...This is."  
"Yes, this is exactly where you think it is, I suppose."

Subaru turned to face Beatrice who was sitting in her usual seat looking up at him.

"B-But...Rem."

"I was on my way to Rem's….REM! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"The reason why you think you wanted to go back to that room… is already gone, I suppose."

Subaru fell to his knees and screamed, making Beatrice herself flinch in terror. Subaru slammed his head on the ground several times before looking up at Beatrice, with mad eyes.

"And why did you bring me here?"

"Your actions were too unsightly. Running forward to save someone that was already doomed, that is something Betty will never understand about you humans, I suppose."

"If I sacrifice myself to save Rem or Batman, then that's all there is! I can't have you telling me to do anything else! YOU HEAR ME?!"

"But...Betty...just wanted to-"

Before she could answer, Subaru pushed her off of the stool, he then grabbed it and smashed it to the ground, retrieving a large piece of the dislodged leg and proceeded to stab himself in the neck.

The excruciating pain racked his brain as he fell to the ground, every gasp for air would make blood flood out of his grisly wound. Subaru's eyes began to dim...but he couldn't care less, a world without Rem was too much for his sanity.

He just wanted to restart, he'd do things do differently for sure….

"…No.. don't leave me all alone…"

A voice reached his ears...but he lost consciousness before he could identify it.

Subaru's eyes began to open as he looked up…

"...!"  
Only to see the ceiling of the Forbidden Archives.

"You're finally awake, I suppose."

He looked over and saw Beatrice leaning on one of the bookshelves as she looked down at him.

"You just picked up your life and you have nothing to say, I suppose? Well, hopefully this taught you a lesson not to do anything stupid anymore-"  
"-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Beatrice was quiet as Subaru stumbled over to her with an alarmingly rageful look on his face, an expression she had never seen from him before.

Subaru then grabbed Beatrice by the shoulders, and shoved her further into the bookcase. The young girl let out whine, but she froze when she saw Subaru's eyes. They were so filled with rage and discontent.

"WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME?!"  
"...Betty was.."  
"Because of you, it was all for nothing! Everything, everything that I could have fixed is put at risk because of you! Why didn't you just let me die!?"

"..."

Subaru let loose his rage, as his face put on a sinister look, with enraged eyes and a foul grin.

"Saving me on a whim, healing my injuries...are you satisfied now? You want me to thank you? Ah, yeah, thank you! Thank you for saving my life! Even though everything else is already lost, at least MY LIFE'S BEEN SAVED!"

"...But..."

"Of course, as usual, there you are looking down on me with that carefree expression like there's not a worry in the world. You're good at it, aren't you? You like that, don't you?! Looking down and sneering at the little Human beings and their struggles is a joke for you? HUH?! ISN'T IT?!"

Subaru felt so angry that he let Beatrice go, not wanting to look at her anymore. He began to claw at his head so hard that blood was starting to leak out.

Beatrice went over and tried to stop him once again.

Subaru saw this…

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He shoved Beatrice with enough force to knock her over.

"...!"

Subaru had now realized what he had done and ran over to Beatrice. As he attempted to help her up he looked at her face.

He saw large droplets of tears falling from the eyes of the girl he was holding up-close. Subaru felt absolutely disgusted in himself for the shameful behavior he displayed to Beatrice.

"...I...I…"

Subaru could think of only one thing to comfort the young girl in front of him.

He held her close in an embracing hug, letting her tears splash on his chest as he too began to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Beatrice...It's not your fault."

Beatrice heard something that she couldn't help but feel immense pain from and she cried into his chest.

Subaru looked over and saw a certain black book lying on the floor and began to tremble at the sight of it.

"B-Beatrice...is that…"

"Is that a gospel…?"

Beatrice removed herself from Subaru and ran over to the Gospel. Beatrice clasped the Gospel in her arms as she backed away from Subaru. Keeping distance between them, holding back her sobs, she looked down towards the Gospel in her arms, and appeared to breathe a sigh of relief as she traced her fingers over its covers.

"Why? Why do you have it?! I-Is it true then…?"

"Batman and myself suspect that those books can predict the future, is that true then?!"

"...I cannot answer a question that is not written here."  
"...WHAT THE HELL KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?! You saved me just earlier right?"  
"...It was written and so I had to do it."

Subaru noticed her straining her words and began to walk over to her.

"S-STAY AWAY!"

"No Beatrice, I want to help you-"  
"-You cannot help Betty!"

"We can help each other! You said you'd protect this mansion right?! Well, nows the time Beatrice!"

"Help me stop them. Help me save the mansion."

Beatrice gave it some thought as she walked over to her little table, she peered over at Subaru as she breathed a doubtful sigh. She placed her Gospel down on the table and walked over to Subaru with a slightly displeased face.

"Fine, let's go then…"  
"...Thank you Beatrice."

* * *

Batman rushed over to the door to Rem's living quarters, a Wolgarm attempted to bite down on his neck, but he easily dodged it, grabbing it by the neck and snapped it. He then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door….

Only to find Rem lying on her bed, with her stomach sliced open.

Her internal organs were spilled out on the floor and her blood covered the blankets they had used for her.

Batman fell to his knees seeing the sight before him.

"I was bored waiting for you all, so I had to have some fun."

Batman turned to see Elsa in a crouching position smiling at him, with all her wounds healed.

She smiled affectionately at Rem as she licked her bloody blade.

"Though she had no reaction, her bowels were quite beautiful-"  
" **-ELSA!"**

Batman charged forward with absolute rage in his eyes, Elsa tossed several knives at him. He quickly dodged them, Elsa tried to slice at Batman.

"...!"

 **But just as quickly, Elsa was stabbed in the side of the head with a Batarang.**

Elsa lost balance and tried to slice again at her opponent, but he saw it coming again and dodged. He took advantage and punched her hard on the side of the face, so hard that her left eye was crushed and several of her teeth flew out.

She rolled to the ground and attempted to kick at Batman, who quickly tackled her to the ground and proceeded to punch her face in. From the broken window that she entered from, a Ma-Beast attempted to leap at Batman. He grabbed Elsa and chucked her at it.

Elsa quickly sliced it to bits, but as she turned around, she was met by Batman who grabbed her head...and snapped her neck. He then kicked her limp body out of the window.

Even though he figured out her little trick, he was still sickened by the idea that he had essentially killed her.

He walked over to Rem and grabbed an extra blanket, covering her body with it.

* * *

He raced out of the room to see Subaru and Beatrice out in the hallway.

"Beatrice! Subaru!"

"Batman-san!"

He rushed over to them and was glad that they were alright.

"Everyone we need to make our way to the Batwing!"  
"How are we all going to fit?!"

"...I'll figure it out. For now, let's move!"

The three of them made their way to the Batwing, taking down any Ma-Beast in the way.

Batman and the others arrived at the Batwing, that was still next to the window with the maids inside, with many dead Ma-Beast around it.

Batman was prepared to push some buttons on his gauntlet, but he heard a sound that sent terror down his spine.

 _The sound of an incoming missile..._

Batman pressed several buttons on his gauntlet as he forced the Batmobile to fly off and deploy flares. The flares allowed it to escape the missile as it exploded in air.

But as the Batwing was returning back to its position next to the mansion, an air slice appeared out of nowhere and sliced off one of it's wings. The Batwing spiraled out of control in the air as smoke and fire rose out of the damaged wing.

The Batwing finally crashed into the woods just outside the mansion.

Batman and the others stood there frozen staring at the terrible crash.

They snapped out of it and leaped down from the broken window. They raced forward trying to reach the crash site before the Ma-Beast did.

Seeing they were being surrounded by the Ma-Beast, Batman grabbed the two and used the one magic spell he had the mana reserves for.

"Al Ermac!"

Batman, Subaru and Beatrice then dashed forward in a blinding yellow light all the way to the crash site.

Subaru felt a little nauseous from the spell, but quickly recovered to see the downed Batwing and the cockpit opening up. Petra leapt down with a bit of blood on her face as she saw Subaru.

"Subaru-!"

As she ran forward to help him, a large raptor like Ma-Beast instantly bit her entire head off.

Subaru stared emotionlessly as Petra's body fell to the ground. The Ma-Beast roared loudly with blood flowing out of its mouth...only for Frederica to leap down and rip the raptor to shreds with her monster like paws.

As the monster fell dead, Frederica held back tears as she looked down at Petra's body. Then a loud bang rang out as something pierced through her shoulder, as well as Subaru's. They both fell to the ground in pain. Beatrice put up a magical barrier around them, but noticed too late that Batman and Ram were still on the Batwing trying to fight back against several Ma-Beast.

"Batman-san! I'm going to use my Clairvoyance to find us a way out of here!"

"Ram hold on!"

Ram activated her Divine Protection and scanned the area to find a way out, she only saw more and more Ma-Beast getting ever closer to them.

Then, she saw a bush with a strange long metallic pipe sticking out and aiming straight at them.

Several loud bangs suddenly shot out and Ram was suddenly riddled in wounds.

"RAM!"

Batman grabbed Ram and fired a grappling hook to where Subaru was, making sure to drop several smoke pellets behind him.

Batman reached behind the three remaining allies as he tried to help Ram.

"Stay with me Ram!"

Batman did everything he could to help the girl, but all she did was cough up blood and cry.

"Don't you dare die! You're stronger than this! Please!"  
"..."

Ram placed a trembling hand on Batman's chest and looked up at him with such sorrowful eyes. Then she passed away. Her hand finally going limp.

"...Ram."

Batman held her tight as his face contorted to one of extreme pain.

" **NNNRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

He let out a scream as if to let the heavens themselves know of his utter sorrow.

Subaru also joined in as he slammed his fists onto the ground and began to cry.

"Ram….I'm sorry...Petra...REM… **REM!** "

Then the magical barrier surrounding them fell apart as a powerful explosion shattered it.

Beatrice fired sharp beams of light into the woods intending to kill anything that came close. Frederica looked down at Batman and held his shoulder, tears also falling from her face.

"Don't worry, I'll help you and the others escape Batman-sama."

She began to transform into a golden cat-like beast. The beast turned around to see Batman who looked at her…

It made her smile…

To see him look at her not out of fear, but of concern…

"Live."

Frederica charged forward at their enemies as Batman screamed out to her.

" **NO! FREDERICA STOP!"**

Batman placed Ram down as he ran to catch up to Frederica, leaving Beatrice to take care of Subaru, who was still crying.

Frederica tore apart several Ma-Beast before noticing something was moving around in the forest. She gave chase, only for something to fire loudly at her and cover her in wounds.

She screamed out in pain as the wounds caused her to fall over. Before she could get up several small objects were thrown at her. She looked over and saw several peculiar round objects next to her.

They immediately exploded, ripping apart her sides. Before she could catch her bearings the figure leapt out of the bushes and sliced her to ribbons at high speed.

She fell over covered in blood and grisly wounds. She looked ahead and saw Batman killing his way through the Ma-Beasts with his mask partially destroyed, giving her a good look at his full expression.

He was panicking, for her sake.

It made her smile as she finally realized something she had tried to figure out these past few days…

"Heh, Batman-sama...I actually-"

Her thoughts were silenced as a sword pierced straight through her skull and into the blood soaked ground beneath her.

Batman slowly walked over to the scene as her body began to regress back to her normal form. Her naked body lay there as the sword quickly unlodged itself from her head.

"That was actually quite exciting. It's been a good while, since I had a challenge like that."

Batman looked up and gritted his teeth at the man standing before him...the one who brought down the Batwing and killed Frederica.

" **DEATHSTROKE….!"  
**  
Deathstroke rested his sword on his shoulder as he leered at the man standing before him.

"It has been too long Batman...let's have a good match for old times sake."

* * *

Subaru finally snapped out of his stupor to see Beatrice doing her best to try and protect him. He could clearly see she was running on steam as her ragged breaths proved so. Subaru shook his head and grabbed his throwing stars from his pocket and threw them at some charging Ma-Beast. He killed some and blinded the others. Just as he was prepared to fight some more, Beatrice suddenly stopped firing.

"I-I ran out of mana, I suppose!"  
"Damn, now of all times!"

Subaru held onto to Beatrice and aimed his throwing stars at the approaching Ma-Beast, but they all suddenly stopped for some reason.

Just then, Beatrice's eyes widened and she shoved Subaru away from her...only for her to be sliced clean in half.

Time slowed down for Subaru as he began to cry once again, he looked at the young spirit as she began to dissipate into light.

The last thing he saw from her was a face filled with utter sadness and fear, then nothing, as she simply disappeared.

"Wow Onee-san, that was one of your quickest ones yet!"  
"Yes, well, it's too bad though. I wasn't able to get a good look at her intestines, I guess spirits aren't as fun to kill."

Elsa turned around to see Meili emerging from the woods, smiling as she hugged a small puppy in her hands.

Meili looked down at the obviously crazed Subaru.

"Hey Onii-san! It's been a while hasn't it?"  
"From...the village…"  
"Yup! I'm glad you remember me! And speaking of which, I just came back from there!"

Meili pointed away from them with a victorious grin. In the distance Subaru could see several pillars of smoke from where Irlham Village would be.

Subaru had been soul-crushingly revealed that yet more people he had cared for had now been killed.

He had enough.

Subaru turned his throwing stars and aimed them straight at his throat, hoping to end his life right then and there.

 _But something sliced away half his hand._

Subaru screamed out in pain and rolled around in the ground in sheer agony. Elsa looked down at the young man with a repulsed expression.

"Look Meili, we have found a coward. A heartless, putrid coward."  
"Hmmm...That's not a good thing to be Onii-san, we'll have to punish you for that."

The Ma-Beast began to growl around him, but stopped as Elsa patted on Meili's shoulder.

"Relax, I'll be the one taking care of this."

Elsa proceeded to kick Subaru in the sides, her heels piercing through his flesh and even breaking ribs. She then turned him over and sliced away at his face, the cuts were so deep the the flesh on his right cheek was literally folding off.

Meili's lime green eyes leered down emotionlessly at the young man, offering no sympathy for his plight.

Then, Elsa sliced away Subaru's left eye.

" _ **AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Subaru screamed, cried and vomited in quick succession as he writhed away at the pain.

Elsa was about to stab him in his chest, but Deathstroke was flung at her body, sending both of them flying.

Batman leaped down next to Subaru….covered in grisly wounds himself. He even had Ma-Beast claws still stuck on his sides.

Batman looked down at the horribly wounded Subaru and tried to comfort the boy.

The three assassins soon surrounded them, leaving them no choice but to face them head on.

Subaru held on to his wounded face tightly as he began to panic. It was not for himself, but for the one person next to Rem that would make him this worried…

"Emilia…"

He had never told her that he was going to the mansion…

"...E...Emilia…"

Subaru dragged himself on the floor, trying to reach his next destination. He had to be sure she was okay, he had to make it there.

"Emilia…"

Suddenly, the pyroxene crystal that Subaru accidentally brought with him began to glow inside his pocket. Before he could comprehend it, a bright light enveloped him.

Then, he simply disappeared.

"SUBARU? SUBARU!"

Batman turned back around seeing that the assassins and Ma-Beast were closing in on him. Looking back at the Batwing, he figured that there was no chance for him to reach the pocket dimension under the Batwing.

Thus, he fully accepted that he was most likely going to die.

Batman readied his last Batarangs and prepared himself for the end. His enemies charged right at him, as Batman furrowed his eyes one last time.

* * *

Subaru had awoken inside of a strange room, above him there seemed to be a rather large crystal with someone inside it. He couldn't see clearly but when he looked further ahead, he could've sworn he saw Lewes Meyer standing in front of him.

Subaru couldn't even speak at this point, his life slowly fading away. He attempted to crawl towards her, but his vain attempt at moving was hardly getting him anywhere.

Then he looked further ahead and saw that there was a door right behind her, fully open. When Subaru looked closely he noticed two things.

 _Snow….._

 _Rabbit….._

The small rabbit seemed to notice the two of them...right as it charged right through Lewes and just in front of Subaru. The white rabbit, now covered in blood wiggled its ears at the sight of Subaru. Subaru was scared, but he lacked the energy to even express it, his only good eye began to close.

Right there, he could swear he heard something crunching.

* * *

Subaru opened his eyes as he saw Echidna sitting on her chair looking down at him with a truly enrapturing smile.

"Welcome back Subaru."

 _Subaru had returned back from a world that had all but faded away into nothing._


	36. Chapter 36: Love you, Save you

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Thirty Six: Love You, Save You

Subaru shook his head as he found himself in the dream of Echidna's Tomb. Seeing the blue sky above him he slowly came to the recollection of what had occurred previously.

"Oh...I died."

Subaru grasped his chest as he felt he was being crushed by the memories of the previous loop.

But he collected himself as he walked over to sit across from Echidna.

Subaru looked over at Echidna as he began to ask her a few questions.

"So I came back here is that right?"  
"Yes, it would seem that you have returned to this realm after your previous endeavor."

Just then, Subaru had come to some form of realization in what Echidna just said.

"So...you know my circumstances?"  
"Hmmmm? If you mean that ABILITY of yours...then yes, I have been watching you carefully for some time now."

"Then...you know about-"

Subaru hesitated for moment as he grabbed his shoulders, expecting some form of punishment for what he was about to do. He had been punished before, whether it was his heart being crushed or even Batman being killed instead of him...but he had to be sure of it.

"-You know I can Return by Death?"  
"Well of course, I have always been fascinated by that certain ability of yours. Oh yes, the endless possibilities of it!"

Echidna blushed a bit as she began stroking her bright hair. Subaru quickly stood from his chair, as he stared at flustered Echidna.

"You know, any woman would feel a little flustered if she was stared at like that?"  
"...I…"

Subaru raised his hands to the sky and screamed to the top of his lungs.

"I CAN RETURN BY DEATH!"

Echidna seemed freaked out by his sudden yelling but was soon moved to tears as he continued it.

"I CAN RETURN BY DEATH! I can Return by Death! I can Return by Death! Return by Death! Return by Death! Return by Death! I can RETURN BY DEATH!"

Subaru fell out of breath as he happily sat back down. He was overjoyed by the fact that he was finally able to tell someone about Return by Death. Even though, Batman was the only other person who knew about his looping ability, he still wasn't able to tell him the specifics of how it worked.

Echidna happily hugged the exhausted Subaru and stroked his head.

"Yes, I know! I've been watching you for quite some time now. But, I have only seen. So if possible, I want to hear all about it from you. What you have thought, how you have felt, what you have come across, I want to know it all. Because, I am the 'Witch of Greed' who wishes to know everything in the world, Echidna."

Subaru felt absolute bliss hearing this Echidna, feeling that he finally found someone that he could confide in.

* * *

Later, Subaru asked her about the strange rabbit he swore he saw kill Lewes Meyer in his previous loop.

"Ah, I see you've encountered the Sizeable Hare. It's one of The Three Great Demon Beasts."

"...! You mean like the White Whale?"  
"Yes, including those two, there is also the Black Snake, but right now I think you should focus on the Sizable Hare."  
"You mean that little thing is as strong as the White Whale?! You're kidding right?"

"I see...you only saw one of them."  
"Huh?"

Echidna drew a serious expression as she continued to explain.

"The Sizeable Hare is a creature that moves in a herd. While they are weak on their own, their numbers total to the number of water drops in mist. They are self replicating and will devour everything in sight."  
"No way…"

Subaru then pondered on what he saw before he died. The fact that the rabbit easily munched through Lewes...and that was just one.

"Subaru, I suggest if you want to know more on the subject why not talk to their creator?"  
"Their creator?"  
"Yes, the Witch of Gluttony, Daphne."  
"Wait! I thought the Witch of Envy created all the Ma-Beasts of the world?"  
"No no, that is just a misconception from the long intervals of time. Information can be so easily misplaced."

Subaru pondered on it some more, but he decided to go for it and asked to meet with Daphne.

Echidna disappeared from his sight, but in her stead was a small tan skinned little girl, with bright red eyes and green hair. She walked over to Subaru as her white and blue one piece dress flowed with a small breeze.

"Hey onii-san, have come here to see all of us?"  
"Um, well I was waiting to see someone named Daphne. Are you-?"  
"-Nah! I'm Typhon!"

Typhon gave a cheerful smile to Subaru, who seemed confused about her identity.

"So I can assume you're also a Witch as well?"  
"Yup, I'm the Witch of Pride!"  
"Huh, Pride…"

It had been a while since he heard that word, but it wasn't a positive nostalgic feeling, but an annoying one. He had been called that by Petelgeuse numerous times, but had no idea why.

"Hey what's your name?"  
"Oh, right! My name is Natsuki Subaru, nice to meet you!"  
"Me too! Me too! Hey Baru, are you a bad guy?"

"Huh? What is that supposed-"

Typhon mumbled something as Subaru heard something akin to glass shatter.

When he looked down he saw his that his entire right arm had fallen off. Subaru began to panic at the sight, but before he could do anything, Typhon mumbled again and his left leg shattered as well. On the ground Subaru looked up at the smiling young girl, who was now carrying his arm.

"No pain? Then you aren't a bad guy are you Baru?!"

"My arm...I can't feel...what is this?"  
"I had to judge you, just to make sure you weren't a bad guy. But you aren't, so there we go!"

She tossed his arm to him, as Subaru began to lose consciousness from the shock of it all.

* * *

When Subaru awoke he saw two large round objects floating above him. He quickly recognized the shape and buoyancy of them.

"B-Boobs?!"

"Wuh?! All men are the same I guess!"

The yellow haired voluptuous woman punched Subaru several times, causing craters to form under his body. But what surprised Subaru was that every time she hit Subaru, he felt no pain from it, but actually felt good. He also could see heart shaped energy fly out of her fists every time she hit him.

When Subaru got up he saw that his arm and leg were reattached once again. Feeling overjoyed he did a quick moonwalk to see if they were in perfect condition.

"Success! Thanks so much...um…?"  
"Minerva. I'm Minerva, the Witch of Wrath."

"Well, I can't thank you enough."  
"It's nothing. As the Witch of Wrath it is my duty to heal all those who would be injured or to the point of death! No one will be hurt on my watch!"  
"For someone with the title of Wrath, that actually sounds pleasant."

The two chatted for a bit before she waved him goodbye, giving him one last warning.

"Geez, don't get hurt anymore while here! I can't be coming by every time you have a bad run in with somebody."  
"Yeah, I'll make sure of that!"

Minerva left, leaving him alone with a large coffin with spider-like legs.

* * *

"Ugh…"

The coffin opened up revealing a small grey haired girl, restrained in chains and a large blindfold covering her eyes.

She sniffed the air a bit as soon as Subaru got closer.

"Hm...peculiar smell you got!"

"...Are you Daphne?"  
"Yeah and you'd be?"  
"Natsuki Subaru, I came to talk with you about the Demon Beasts."  
"Well, let's make this quick I'm already getting hungry."

Subaru questioned the young girl about her involvement in the creation of the Ma-Beast. She went on to explain that she created the Ma-Beast to help curb hunger in humans by creating a food source that only ate mana and could be hunted for sustenance. However the Ma-Beast became too powerful and eventually became a scourge for humanity. Especially in the case of the Great Demon Beasts. The Sizeable Hare was made with her insatiable hunger, so it cannot be reasoned with and will attack until nothing is left.

The only way to kill it, is to kill all of them at the same time, and the only ones who could potentially do that are the Sword Saint or even Satella.

But Subaru was undeterred by this, even he knew you didn't need to kill a threat to stop it, he just needed a plan of action…

"Doesn't matter what you say Daphne, I know what to do now."  
"Hmmm? And just what would that be?"  
"I'm getting rid of the Sizeable Hare, it'll be a piece of cake! Just you wait!"

Subaru raised a fist towards the young girl...who began to laugh feverishly.

"Huhuuhuhahahahahaha! You are something else Subarun! I'll wait in anticipation to you defeating my creation."

Daphne left as she licked her lips at Subaru, sending a slight shiver down his spine.

* * *

Echidna returned as she smiled happily at Subaru.

"Did you learn everything you could?"  
"Yeah, but could you do me favor?"  
"Hmm?"

"I'd rather not forget what I learned from all of you, so could you at least let me keep my memories this time?"

Echidna seemed a bit flustered by his happy expression and took a deep breath.

"Very well, I understand your desire for retaining knowledge...it makes you that much more interesting."

Echidna slowly walked over to Subaru and startled him. She then took the handkerchief Petra gave him and smiled.

"I'll be taking this as payment though."

Before he could even react, Subaru saw the world crumble around him and he fell back into the darkness.

* * *

Subaru woke up in the Tomb once again, he realized he was back the night they first took the Trials. Subaru tried his best to repeat everything that happened that night...but this time…

Subaru motioned Batman to him and began to whisper to him.

"Batman-san, I need to talk to you tomorrow morning. It's very important."  
"...I can assume that something 'happened'?"

"...You can say that."

Batman nodded and left Emilia's housing and leapt up on top of the house...only to see Garfiel staring at the house, sniffing the air and snarling. That's when he looked up and saw Batman staring at him, he then huffed some air out and stomped away.

Batman placed his palm on his chin as he pondered what exactly was Garfiel doing.

"Wait...he was sniffing the air?"

Batman's eyes widened for just a moment before they returned back to their usual shape.

"So that's it…"

The next morning, Subaru met with Batman at Emilia's housing and they began discussing the Trials and the situation of the Sanctuary.

But then Subaru had no choice but to finally tell Batman what he learned in the previous loop.

 _The attack on the Mansion._

 _The Sizeable Hare attack on the Sanctuary._

 _The strange room he found himself in._

"...That's quite a lot to take in Subaru."  
"Yeah...you could only imagine what I had to go through just...to get that information."

Batman could clearly see that Subaru was trembling a bit, so he placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Now we know, so we're halfway there Subaru. We just need to confirm some things though."  
"Like what?"

"Did...did Roswaal do anything in the loop?"  
"...No not that I know of."

Batman gritted his teeth and he clenched his hands. Subaru could tell he was angry about something.

"Batman-san, I need you tell me more about what Roswaal. What do you know?"  
"...Subaru...earlier you told me about Beatrice having a Gospel."

"Yeah, I still need to find out what was up with that-"  
"-Subaru."

Subaru was stopped as Batman faced him head on with a face akin to absolute clarity.

"Roswaal has one too."

For Natsuki Subaru the world had simply stopped as he heard something he couldn't comprehend.

"Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"...When we first arrived at the mansion, I didn't trust Roswaal and the others...so I spied on them from time to time."

"...You-YOU SPIED ON REM?"

Subaru quickly got up from his seat, shaking the table and the contents on it.

"Easy there. Not that kind of spying, I left some mics in several spots all around the mansion. I mostly listened in on Roswaal."  
"And through that you found out about the Gospel?"  
"Yeah, the guy is as much a bragger as one would assume."

As Batman tried to calm the situation down with a slight joke, he noticed Subaru walking away. He quickly got up and grabbed Subaru's arm, the young man turned around with absolute fury in his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"...I'm going to speak with Roswaal."  
"No, first calm down and let's talk."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Subaru and Batman, Emilia was quietly walking down stairs from her room. She kept holding the jewel on her chest as kept going down stairs. Hearing Batman and Subaru's voice, Emilia shook her head and took a deep breath, putting on a confident look on her face and descended down the stairs.

Just outside the house Ram and Garfiel were walking side by side to the house. They were sent to retrieve the three others and take them to go see Roswaal. Ram mused with Garfiel that they could have some useful information for Emilia in completing the Trials. Garfiel seemed to care less all things considered. That's when they reached the door and opened it.

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

The first thing everyone heard as they reached the kitchen was Subaru screaming and several glass cups breaking.

They could see glass tea cups shattered on the floor and Subaru facing Batman, who was merely looking down at him.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you let happen?! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT, REM IS IN THE SITUATION SHE'S IN!"  
"Subaru, I tried with the best of my abilities to protect everyone from what he was planning, had I known this would happen I would've done something-"  
"-BUT IT'S TOO LATE!"

Subaru kicked over the table next to him and furrowed his eyes even more at Batman, who seemed unphased by his actions.

Emilia was horrible frightened by what she was seeing, Ram and Garfiel were shocked seeing the two actually fighting and neither one moved from their spot.

"You bastard. I thought we could tell each other anything! If we knew he had that we could've made him spill everything, we could've known about the Witch's Cult and saved so many lives! NO ONE WOULD'VE HAD TO DIE!"

"Damn it Subaru! You think I didn't wanted to act when I had the chance?! I had so many chances to stop him!"  
"BULLSHIT! If you had just told me, none of this would be happening right now! We would've had an edge and not fallen to this goddamn trap!"  
"Subaru...If you think us getting our hands on that Gospel would have changed things you're wrong. Only the owner of the Gospel can actually read it, and there is no way in hell Roswaal would be willing to diverge from it! So in other words, everything that you're saying is fruitless!"

"No matter what, Rem would've ended up the same. She was probably attacked when we split off after the White Whale fight, if we diverted too much attention to her, Emilia and the others would've been in danger! So in other words-"

" **-there was nothing you could have done."**

At this point Subaru snapped, he picked up an undamaged flower vase that was on the floor and hit Batman over the head with it. The vase shattered and Batman took a few steps back.

Batman did nothing to block, evade or even counter the attack, because somewhere in the corners of his mind, he figured he deserved it.

Batman leaned on a counter, as Subaru gripped the broken vase tighter than ever and slowly walked over to Batman.

Only for Emilia to charge at Subaru and try to wrestle the weapon out of his hand.

"Subaru stop it! **PLEASE STOP IT!** "

Subaru snapped out of it and dropped the vase from his hand, Emilia slipped down and could be seen crying as she put a hand to her chest.

Garfiel ran past Subaru and checked on Batman, who was still looking at Subaru, but now with blood trickling down the side of his head.

"I...I…"

Ram then stepped over to the side of Subaru and looked up at him with a calm demeanor. When Subaru turned his head to look at her, she slapped him hard on the cheek.

Garfiel and Emilia stared wide eyed at the two of them, while Batman simply lowered his gaze.

"Barusu go take a walk."

Subaru grabbed his aching cheek and stumbled away, leaving the house and the mess he made behind.

* * *

Several minutes passed as Subaru sat next to the well at the center of town. He looked down on the ground quietly as he moved his bloody hand out of his pocket. As he turned to look at his cut up palm, he saw a shadow move over him.

"You should probably let Emilia or Garfiel take a look at that."

Subaru looked up to see Batman walking over to him, taking a knee to get closer to him.

"I...I'm sorry about earlier."

"...Subaru, I understand you're frustrated. And I sure as hell don't know about what you went through in the other loop, but I can figure it's stressed you out."  
"S-something like that is not really an excuse you know?"  
"True, but I know you got angry with me for keeping all of this a secret. I should have said something."

The two of them became quiet as they looked over the Sanctuary and it's people doing their daily routines. That is, until Batman patted Subaru on the shoulder.

"Subaru, I can let you know right now. That out of the many people I've met in this world, you're one of the few people I can genuinely trust. Okay?"

Subaru was slightly taken aback by his comment, but put on a relaxed smile, having found the comment quite comforting.

The two then discussed on the situations of Irlham Village and the Mansion. Batman decided to go himself and evacuate the mansion. With the evacuation complete, Batman would take everyone to the village and lie to them, saying that assassins were being sent to kill him for previous crime fighting antics and that he didn't want them getting involved. Hopefully they would believe him and make their way to the capital.

"Sounds good, but Beatrice…"  
"If what you say is true, it was incredibly difficult to get her out...but I'll find a way to get her out...even if it means by force."  
"Hey, we can't have a super hero picking on some loli just because she's being a brat, you're reputation would take a hit."

Batman scoffed at the comment, but relaxed again as he began to make preparations.

* * *

It was now the next day and Batman was still gone taking care of the evacuations of Irlham Village and the Mansion. Subaru worried over the fact that Batman hadn't contacted them in that amount of time.

Once again, Emilia had failed to pass the Trial, so Subaru took her to her housing quarters.

Subaru was sitting next to Emilia holding her hand to help her fall asleep. Before she fully fell asleep, she gazed up at Subaru and quietly asked him a question.

"Subaru...do you really love me…?"  
"...Yeah, sure do."  
"...That's good...I like that…"

Emilia quietly nodded off into slumber, as Subaru held her hand a little longer. A few minutes later, Subaru put her hand gently down on the pillow as he made his way outside the room, closing the door behind him.

Not noticing Emilia's room begin to slowly darken…..

Subaru was slowly making his way towards to the Tomb and thought about something he remembered Batman suggested to him.

" _Subaru, if what you're saying is true and Emilia is failing the Trials over and over again, we may need a change of plans. I want to believe in her, but the situation is very dire….we may need you to complete the Trials."_

* * *

Subaru made it towards the Tomb and saw Garfiel standing guard in front of it.

"Hey Garfiel."  
"Tha' kinda' calm response in seein' me is makin' me even more suspicious ya know?"

Subaru frowned his eyes a bit as he stepped closer to the Tomb, Garfiel stomping his foot hard on the ground.

"Best be movin' back…"  
"No, first I want to ask you something."  
"Huh?! Tha' hell do ya' need from me?!"  
"Why don't you trust me and Batman-san?"

Garfiel crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him.

"Nothin' personal-"  
"-I think it's more than that."

Garfiel seemed upset by Subaru's reply, but even his angry looks did not deter Subaru.

"My scent."

"It's the scent of the Witch isn't? That's why you're always giving us a hard time!"  
"Ya thinkin' tha's all there is?!"  
"Obviously, even Batman-san knows about my scent and trusts me!"

"Bull! Just earlier you two were bitchin' at each other!"  
"Don't turn this around! We're talking about you here! What is so wrong with it? I can honestly tell you we're only doing this with the best of intentions."  
"...I don't believe ya'! Ya' both freed the villagers against our wills, been movin' around all suspicious like and really want th' Sanctuary's barrier gone!"  
"Because we want to free the Emilia and the villagers!"  
"...NAH. Ya' two seem to be press' for time. Maybe tryin' to get some Witch Cult buddies of yours ta' mess around here?! Or maybe you all wanna' get something else from here?!"  
"NO! Garfiel, listen to me we just-"  
"-No! No more of this crap! Get outta here or else!"

Garfiel pointed his finger back to town and snarled at Subaru. Subaru could see there was no point in continuing the argument so he turned back around.  
Subaru hoped that Garfiel would be gone later in the night, but he seemed determined to guard the Tomb.

* * *

Subaru then remembered Batman had pointed out the cabin nearby the village and that he found the jailcell as well as the 'other' Lewes.

Subaru quietly snuck out and headed to the cabin. He slowly opened the door and headed down a flight of stairs, there he saw what appeared to be a jailcell. Then he saw the door that Batman had previously tried to sneak into. Subaru saw his chance and barged in…

"What the hell is this?"

There, he saw multiple Lewes Meyers and a giant crystal above them, one which housed another Lewes Meyer inside.

The other Lewes Meyers noticed Subaru and slowly walked over to him, Subaru panicked and was about to grab his throwing stars-

"Oh Shit!"

A sudden rumbling shook the underground room, making everyone tense up. The Lewes Meyers ran past Subaru and headed upstairs. Subaru looked up one last time at the giant crystal that housed a slumbering Lewes and followed them outside.

* * *

Once he reached outside he could see many of the villagers running away in fear of something. When he turned the corner he saw a large black mass moving across the village, scooping up people and absorbing them into it's body. It was crushing houses and smashing the very ground under it. Then it turned and faced Subaru…

"Love….!"

It then moved forward and began chasing him.

Subaru ran as fast as he could away from the mass of shadows as he could hear it calling out to him.

 ** _"Love you love you love you love you love you love you love love love love love! I LOVE YOU!"_**

Even as the mass said this, it was still killing countless civilians that stood between it and Subaru. Subaru screamed in terror as it continued talking to him.

 _" **Love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me love me! LOVE ME! SUBARU!"**_

Subaru was beginning to lose breath, but he ducked behind some trees as the mass ran past him and crushed several more houses with it.

"So tha's where ya' been!"  
"Natsuki-san!"

Subaru turned around to see Garfiel holding onto his own crystal and Otto following not too far behind. Behind the both of them...was a small army of Lewes Meyers.

* * *

"Why are there so many Lewes-sans?"  
"Granny is granny, but these are, um...an extension of her I guess."

Otto helped him up as they looked at the situation ahead of them. All three of them figured whatever it was, it seemed interested in Subaru but was attacking randomly at anyone who came near it.

"Subaru."

Subaru then heard a saving grace as his Comm Link activated and he heard Batman.

"Batman-san, somethings attacking the Sanctuary! We need your help!"

"Alright, I'm on the way, the evacuations at the village and mansion are over."  
"And Beatrice?"  
"...No good, she wouldn't come out of her room."

Subaru sighed a bit at the news, but asked Batman on what they should do.

"Who's with you right now?"

"Garfiel and Otto...and a bunch of Lewes Meyers!"  
"So it is true. All of you get out of the Sanctuary right now, I'll try to keep the villagers safe."

"But Garfiel-"  
"-Is not a Half, he's about a quarter, Frederica told me."

Subaru realized that the three of them could escape right then and there...but…

"Emilia is still here!"  
"...I'm on the way, hang on a bit longer."

Subaru ignored this and ran back to the village, looking for Emilia. Otto followed close behind as he looked around for her, he then saw Roswaal's housing completely destroyed with no one inside. It made Subaru fell absolute sadness knowing that the two who were inside were most likely dead. Subaru kept running until the giant shadow came running towards him once again, this time however, it was attacked from above by a returning Batwing. It fired everything in its arsenal to try and stop the shadow, but it reached up towards the Batwing, forcing the Batwing to try and get away.

But it was still caught by the shadows that then quickly wrapped more shadows around the Batwing, trying to crush it as it did. Batman tried to eject out of the Batwing, but he quickly realized that there was no chance he could get out.

Just then, Gafiel and the rest of the Lewes Meyers charged towards the shadow, many of the Lewes copies died but Garfiel tried his best using two twin shields to push back the shadow. Subaru snapped out of it and began tossing every single throwing star he had at his disposal at it. Otto even helped out by using Earth Magic.

"Hang on Natsuki-san! DONA!"

A large rock flew out of the ground and struck the shadow...but it was obvious that all of their attacks were fruitless. Garfiel then concentrated as his body began to morph.

Garfiel let out a mighty roar as he transformed into a huge golden tiger beast.

Garfiel charged at the shadow and sliced away at it, intending to finish the fight, but soon the shadow began covering Garfiel...only to be saved by the Batwing firing more bullets at the shadow getting its attention. The shadow once again tried crush the Batwing, only for the jet to crash head first into the Shadow and explode violently.

The explosion made almost everyone fly back and away from the shockwave. Subaru got up and saw the huge pillar of smoke ahead of him and and was now on te verge of tears…

"Batman-san…"

* * *

Just then, the smoke dissipated and shadow like hands emerged from them, impaling everyone except Otto and Subaru. Garfiel slowly reverted back to his normal form as he and the Lewes clones were absorbed.

Otto grabbed hold of Subaru as they ran for it, but even as Patrasche was running to get them, the shadow was already right next to them. It tried to grab them both, but Subaru pushed Otto out of the way.

"Patrasche! Get Otto out of here please!"

The ground dragon heard its master's command and quickly grabbed Otto and placed him on her back. As they sped off, Otto and Patrasche looked back at Subaru as he began to face the large shadow.

Only for a large shadow hand to emerge under them and completely crush them. Subaru fell to his knees when he heard the commotion, he turned his head to watch the shadow fly over and absorb itself back into the main mass of shadows. Subaru tried to slowly back away from the mass, but felt something in his pocket. He grabbed it and realized it was the handkerchief he gave to Echidna, he raised it up and it became a sword of light. Echidna had customized it to take shape in the form of his will. He ran forward and sliced away at the shadow bit by bit, to reach further and further into the center.

There he saw Emilia with jet black eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Subaru. Subaru lowered his light sword as the shadow mass began to close in on him. Realizing he was about to be absorbed as well, Subaru took the sword and slit his own throat.

The sword fell and became an ordinary handkerchief once again. The shadows began absorbing Subaru as the possessed Emilia began whispering once again.

 ** _"Love...Love...Love..."_**

It was then, Subaru had realized that the being standing before him was the Witch of Envy, possessing her as punishment for speaking so much of Return by Death and expecting no consequences.

Subaru let his life slip away as he spoke with the last energy he had.

"...I'll save you…"

Darkness shrouded his vision as his life came to an end….

* * *

Subaru once again awoke in the Tomb as he sat back up, he noticed Emilia and felt like crying. But oddly enough he felt that he didn't have the energy to do so.

Subaru continued the loop as he did the previous one, but this time he lied and claimed he did not gained the qualifications to take the Trials. Batman seemed to notice this, so he abruptly took Subaru out of the meeting to speak with him in private.

"Subaru, you looped didn't you?"

"..."

"Subaru, I know you got the qualifications, I'm not stupid. So why are you lying to them?"

"...Because things have gotten out of control. I want to trust Emilia to complete the Trials and I'll help in any way I can."  
"But I don't think we should force her into this."  
"I know! But we have a limited time frame, if we don't do something... everything... everyone will be in danger!"

Batman shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from Subaru, he then breathed a deep sigh.

"Alright tell me the timeline we're working with so we can find the most appropriate measures to take."  
"...Okay."  
"Also, you must have learned something in the previous loop, so please tell me anything that may be useful."

Subaru and Batman began discussing everything that was to occur and what else he learned in the two previous loops….unknowing that Emilia was secretly listening in on the conversation.

* * *

Subaru went to speak with Lewes Meyer, while Batman went to interview the villagers. Subaru finally learned that Garfiel had taken the Trials long ago. When he came out of the Tomb he was a mess and hit his head against a rock giving him his trademark scar. Subaru came to the conclusion that Garfiel had the potential of defeating the Trials and freeing the Sanctuary...only he never did.

"Su-boi, what will you do this info?"  
"Nothing, I think Garfiel isn't 100% a bad guy. But I think he doesn't have too much trust from people...especially those from outside the Sanctuary."  
"Hmmmm….Su-boi is actually sharp huh?"  
"That didn't sound too nice you know?"

Subaru left Lewes and met with Batman at the edge of the town. Subaru explained what he learned and Batman came to his final conclusion.

"Garfiel...he doesn't want the Sanctuary freed."  
"Sounds about right, whatever he saw in the Trials scared the hell out of him."  
"Hmmm...it probably has to do with his mother. Either way, we can both see the three biggest obstacles in all this."

"Garfiel not letting us free the Sanctuary, Elsa and Deathstroke attacking the mansion and Roswaal somehow threading these things all together."  
"...I didn't want to believe Roswaal would do something like this...but I guess we don't have a choice, we need to confront him."

Batman nodded as they both headed to Roswaal's housing and met Ram at the door. Ram greeted them, but noticed the two of them had very serious expressions on their faces.

"We need to talk to Roswaal."

* * *

When they met with Roswaal he was sitting in his bed per usual and smiled at the two of them.

"Ahaaaaa, if it isn't Subaru-kun and Batman-san, whateveeeeeer brings you here?"

Batman motioned to Subaru. Seeing the signal, Subaru pulled out of his pocket Petelgeuse's Gospel and showed it to Roswaal.

"You have one too, don't you?"

Roswaal was frozen as he stared at it and looked over at Batman who standing there with his cape covering his whole body.

"You told him didn't you?"  
"In a way."  
"Was this before all of this thennnnnn….No. Was this from a previous life?"

Subaru's eyes widened as he literally dropped the book from his hand. Ram tilted her head a bit as she was unsure of what Roswaal was saying and Batman furrowed his eyes at the sorceror.

"So you knew?"  
"Of course, the ability toooooo reset time, what annnnn audacious ability our great Subaru-kun has."  
"You bastard, if you had the Gospel this whole time, we could have avoided all of-"

Batman stopped his train of thoughts as he looked down at Subaru and then back at Roswaal, his eyes moved around the room as he began to think rigorously. Analyzing everything from the moment he stepped into the mansion, the capital, the battle against Petelgeuse, his absence in the fights and now with the Sanctuary.

"...Oh God...You…"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"YOU'RE BEHIND ALL OF THIS AREN'T YOU?!"

"..."

"Elsa's attack in the loot house, leaving Subaru behind in the capital and everything happening now! YOU MADE THIS ALL HAPPEN!"

Batman clenched his fists as he screamed at Roswaal.

"ANSWER ME!"

"...Everything that is written shall come to fruition, even if I have to give a helping hand."  
"BASTARD!"

Batman quickly ran over and grabbed Roswaal by the throat with one hand and shoved his body deeper into his bed. Ram tried to stop him but Subaru got in her way.

"How many lives have you ruined?! How many people have you killed to do all this?! Do you feel any remorse for what you've done?!"

"...I cannot feel remorse for doing what will accomplish my ultimate goal."  
"Ultimate goal?"  
"To see my teacher again…"

Batman was confused by what he said, but Subaru finally let go of Ram when he came to his one conclusion.

"...Echidna."  
"Yessss, my great teacher Echidna. I wish tooooo see her again."  
"All of this to see a dead person?"  
"I wiiiiish to bring her baccccck."

Subaru felt a sudden sense of sickness as he realized Roswaal was using him, Emilia and everyone around them as pawns to bring Echidna back.

"Then if you're behind this, please stop this!"

Subaru got on his hands and knees and begged Roswaal to stop whatever it was he was planning, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder. Subaru looked up and saw Batman shake his head while leering at Roswaal.

"If he's done this for so long, what makes you think he'll stop?"

Batman helped Subaru up and they began to leave.

"Have fuuuun you two. I cannot wait to see what results Subaru comes up wiiiiith."

Batman furrowed his eyes as he looked back.

He saw Roswaal on his bed with a victorious looking smile on his face, while Ram seemed a bit despondent as she bowed to them.

* * *

The two left as they both had to process what they had learned about Roswaal. Before Subaru could say anything though…

Batman tapped on his ear and pressed several buttons on his gauntlet.

"No…"

Batman rushed off, while a confused Subaru did his best to catch up.

Batman leaped into the Batwing and could be seen checking on something when Subaru finally caught up.

"What is it Batman?!"  
"Subaru, my motion sensor in the secret door went off right now!"

"No...but we have TWO MORE DAYS!"

Batman slammed his hands on the control panel as he muttered a single word.

"Roswaal…."

Even Subaru could figure out that Roswaal must have contacted the assassins early in order to stop the two from interfering with his plans.

Subaru stood there as he felt the world was slowly closing in on him. Even as Batman called out to him, Subaru heard nothing but his own heartbeat and a single question that crept into his mind.

" **What am I supposed to do?"**

 _Natsuki Subaru once again found himself trapped by the vicious claws of fate._


	37. Chapter 37: Anguish

**AN: I'll try to upload the next chapter by today or tomorrow for all you folks, so look forward to it. ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Thirty Seven: Anguish

Subaru and Batman began quickly preparing for the departure to the Mansion.

Subaru decided to leave a letter for Emilia, explaining that the two of them would be gone for a while and to try her best in the Trials.

Subaru met up with Batman as they both headed for the Mansion in the Batwing.

* * *

Emilia had awoken from her sleep and was in the kitchen reading the letter he left for her. As she read it, she began to shake a bit.

She then heard the sounds of the Batwings engines fire up and ran outside.

 _Don't go…_

Emilia kept running, her face full of panic as she tried to stop them.

 _Don't leave me alone…_

But before she could even reach her destination, the Batwing sped off into the distance, it's sharp piercing sound making Emilia tremble. She held onto the letter as she looked up at the sky with her eyes that had little light in them.

She remembered the fight Subaru and Batman had, the conversation they had in secret and what they further said about her…

" _Can we be sure Emilia is capable of beating the Trials, there's three right?"  
_ " _Yeah...but I can't take this away from her."  
_ " _I understand that...but we don't have any options here. We may need you to finish this."  
_ " _...I hope Emilia will understand."_

Emilia thought of one thing that made her almost want to cry…

 _They're disappointed in me…_

Emilia then looked over at the Tomb and put on a hollow smile as her eyes lost almost all of it's color.

 _Subaru...I'll make you proud...then you'll come back…._

* * *

The two of them quickly made it to the mansion, bursting through the door and making their way to the main hallway.

There they saw Petra's dead body, leaning on the wall with a blade in the back of her head. Subaru nearly threw up when he saw her, but was suddenly pushed away by Batman as a Kukri blade flew past his head. Batman put up a battle stance as he saw Elsa rushing towards them. Batman dodged her strikes before rushing past her and hitting her with taser. She flinched from the pain but still tried to attack him. He quickly parried a slice from her with a powerful kick to her jaw.

She flew back and jumped into the air, she bounced around at rapid speed. Batman concentrated as he quickly determined her trajectory. He threw a punch behind himself and hit her right on the face. He then lopped her to the wall, creating a crater on it, even before she could truly react, he kicked her through the wall and lopped several tear gas pellets inside. As they exploded, Batman tried to help Subaru, who hit his head on the wall when Batman had shoved him away.

Before that, several Ma-Beast began attacking the mansion.

"Subaru! Get Beatrice! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Subaru reached over and grabbed the nearest door and was about to enter when he saw two figures emerging within the mass of Ma-beasts...

"...!"

...Meili walking alongside Deathstroke.

Subaru gritted his teeth as he entered the door and into the Forbidden Archive, trusting Batman to survive long enough.

* * *

Subaru saw Beatrice sitting on her stool, making him rush over and grab her by the hand.

"What are-LET GO!"  
"No Beako! We have to go, the mansion is under attack, Batman is holding them all off even right now!"  
"Betty cannot go with you, I suppose. I have a duty-"  
"-Screw your duty and that gospel! I want you to live-"

Beatrice wrestled her hand free from Subaru as she stared at him trembling.

"How do you know about the book?"  
"I...I learned it from Roswaal."

"...I see...you won't even tell me the truth."  
"That's not important! I just have to get you out of here!"

Beatrice ran over to her small desk and hugged her Gospel tightly. Seeing this Subaru became frustrated and stomped his way to her, grabbing the Gospel.

" **NO! STOP!** "  
"I'm sick of you and Roswaal treating these things like it's the end all, be all, fucking solution! I wanna see what has you so obsessed!"

He finally wrestled it out of her small hands as she began to cry on the ground. It hurt Subaru seeing her like that, but he placed the blame squarely on the book in front of him and began to read it.

"...Huh?"

He flipped through page after page only to see the same result no matter what.

"There's nothing in here."

The Gospel was empty. Completely devoid of even a single letter. He glanced down at Beatrice who began explaining that Gospel was actually a copy of the Book of Wisdom and was much more accurate than the Gospels the Witch Cultists carried around. However, for some reason, Beatrice's book stopped telling her the future.

And under her Contract, she had to wait for "Them" in the Forbidden Archive.

"I've been waiting here for hundreds of years…waiting for "Them" to arrive...yet why?!"  
"Beatrice-"  
"-WHY MUST I WAIT HERE?! MOTHER, I CANNOT DO THIS ANY LONGER! I CAN'T!...I CAN'T…"

Subaru tried to ponder who in the world could be the person she promised to...who this mother was-

-then he remembered Roswaal….the Sanctuary...the large Crystal and even the Tomb itself…

"Echidna."  
"...!"

"Echidna made you do this right?"

"I am in a contract with my mother until the arrival of "Them". Unless you...are you-"  
"-No Beatrice, I am not "Them", but I am a friend. And I want you out of here, and so does Batman...so please come with me."

Subaru reached his hand over to her, only for her to clutch onto her book harder.

"I am under Contract I cannot leave, I suppose."  
"Screw the Contract! Just come on and let's -"  
"-HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT I WOULD FALL TO SUCH LOWS AND ABANDON MY CONTRACT WITH YOU?! I NO LONGER HAVE THE WILL TO LIVE AND YET YOU-"

"-Is this little shouting match over yet?"

The two of them were shocked to hear an unknown voice…

They both turned to see Deathstroke crossing his arms and leering at the them in front of an open door.

"How did you get past Betty's Door Crossing?!"  
"Elsa told me to just open up all the doors to the mansion and leave them open...that way your magic would have nowhere to go. Right?"

Beatrice gritted her teeth, only to relax as she realized how they knew this trick.

"Roswaal told them…"

Beatrice fell to her knees, realizing the hopelessness of the situation. Subaru stood in front of her, intending to protect her from Deathstroke.

"Look I don't like killing kids unless I have to. So you, guy in the tracksuit, come over here and I'll let the girl go."  
"Bastard...the moment she walks out of here, Elsa or Meili is going to kill her!"  
"Yeah, but not me...so that helps me out right? Besides, it looks as though she doesn't even want to live anyways."  
"Shut up. I won't let her die."  
"...Fine then."

Deathstroke pulled out a handgun and aimed it directly at Subaru's forehead.

"SHAMAK!"

Subaru released a massive cloud of smoke and ducked down...only to be hit twice in the shoulder by stray bullets. Still, he took the chance to try and grab Beatrice.

"Huh?!"

He was then flung out of the room and into the hallway as he looked back at the spirit. She put on a smile, but one filled with pain as tears fell from her cheeks.

 **"Beatrice!"**

The door closed as he lost sight of the both of them.

* * *

Deathstroke looked at the shut door and then back at Beatrice.

"That wasn't very smart little girl."  
"...Betty is not a little child, I suppose. I am an ancient spirit...to Betty you are the child here."  
"Okay, that makes this a little easier."

Deathstroke unsheathed his sword and finished reloading his pistol, getting into a battle stance. Beatrice raised her hand at the assassin as she closed her eyes.

"El Minya…"

Several purple light spears appeared around as she spoke her last words.

"I'm sorry mother…"

She fired them at Deathstroke, but he quickly dodged all of them, even running along some bookshelves and tossing a grenade at her. It exploded, sending her flying into a bookshelf. Deathstroke slowly walked to the injured Beatrice. She looked up at him with half her face ripped to shreds and in tears.

Deathstroke looked away as he shot her in the face, her corpse dissipating into light.

* * *

Subaru was walking down the hallway away from the door he last came out of.

But when he turned around, he saw the door open, seeing only Deathstroke exiting out of it.

"Beatrice…"

Subaru started crying as he ran away, trying to not get seen by Deathstroke.

Sadly, Deathstroke pulled out a submachine gun and fired it at his direction, Subaru dove to try and dodged it...but it ripped his sides to shreds.

Subaru dragged himself on the floor as he tried his best to get away. Deathstroke was aiming his gun at him only for it to be hit by a Batarang. Elsa's body was flung at him, and while he dodged he was hit by an explosive Batarang, sending him flying.

Batman, who was carrying Rem with him, then picked up Subaru and dropped all of his pellets at once as they jumped out of the window. The explosions rocked the side of the mansion as Batman fired a grappling hook to get to the Batwing.

When they entered he looked at Subaru and realized he was in terrible shape.

"Hang on we're getting to the Sanctuary!"  
"F-Frederica?"

"She did her best to protect Rem...we have to honor her wishes."

Subaru began to cry as he realized the severity of it all…

Once again, he failed to save them all.

* * *

The Batwing was blasting away as Deathstorke whistled loudly. Meili arrived riding a giant warthog-like Ma-Beast.

"What's up Oji-san?!"  
"Missile Launcher please."

She then reached over and struggled to pick up his missile launcher, but finally grabbed it and chucked it over to him.

He quickly spun it in place and fired.

The Batwing spun in the air, releasing flares as it escaped the strike.

"Damn."

Deathstroke ran out and jumped on some trees, finally leaping into the air.

"El Fula!"

Deathstroke kicked several times in the air, each kick released a powerful air slice. As he fell back to the ground he saw the Batwing barely escaped and was only cut underneath.

"Well shit."

Deathstroke rushed back and met with his partners.

"Well, Oji-san?"  
"No good, they're heading south from here."

"Aw, should we chase after them?"  
"No...I have a better idea."

* * *

Subaru woke up as he saw that he was now inside the Batwing laying next to a sleeping Rem.

"B-Batman-san?"  
"Subaru, hang on we're going to make it...I swear we will."

As Subaru looked down he saw that Batman was bleeding badly from a slice to his side. He was driving the Batwing with one hand and holding onto his wound with another.

Suddenly, the Batwing began to shake as and an alarm sounded off.

"No, not now!"

Batman tried his best to get it under control, but even Subaru realized that the Batwing was descending fast. But before they hit the ground hard, Batman used both hands to cause the Batwing to skid on the ground, instead of crash head first.

That was when Subaru lost consciousness.

* * *

Subaru finally awoke with Batman carrying the both of them, as he made his way down the road, up ahead he saw a dragon carriage heading towards them.

"Natsuki-san!"

Otto could be seen driving the carriage with Patrasche leading the charge. When they both saw the conditions of the party and the smoke plume ahead, a feeling of unease hit them both.

Batman loaded the two of them into the back of the carriage, as he made his way back to up the road from where they came.

"Batman-dono?! What are you doing?"  
"I have to fix the Batwing immediately, they'll follow the smoke...plus we'll need it to stop what's next."

"But those injuries-"  
"-OTTO PLEASE TAKE THOSE TWO ALREADY!"

"...!"  
"Please...I'll be fine."

Otto could only watch as Batman walked back towards the direction of the downed Batwing.

He then turned the carriage around as he headed back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

Subaru woke up in a room he did not recognize and ran out...only to see it completely the entire Sanctuary covered in snow.

"No...NO!"

Subaru began running around in his terrible condition, but soon ran into Garfiel who dragged him to the Tomb in a rage.

"Go, get the half-devil...NOW!"

"What?"  
"Ever since ya' two left she's been there doin' the Trials! And now look around! Tha' whole stinkin' place is covered in snow!"  
"Emilia…"  
"Bring her out now!"

Subaru made his way into the Tomb and found Emilia who was smiling happily at him.

"Ah! Subaru you came back! I'm so relieved...I was worried you were mad at me. I...I heard you and Batman-san talking about how you didn't believe in me anymore. So I got scared you were going to leave me…"

"But you're back! So happy! And look I've been taking the Trials like you wanted. I bet you're proud of me now!"

"I can see you've been doing something crazy as usual, but that's what make you a good person. You're always doing things for everyone huh? ...Well, I want you to do things only for me now. Only me. I know it's selfish to say, but now I realize something...Subaru...I finally realized it…"

"I love you Subaru."

"I love you and I want to be with you every moment. I want to hold your hand and let you hold mine. I want to touch you and hear from you. I'm sorry I took so long to realzie it...but I'm ready Subaru. Whatever you want...I will want."  
"...Okay, let me go and check something really quick okay Emilia?"  
"Sure! But don't take too long or I might even cry!"

Subaru left, but he looked one last time to see Emilia smiling at him...with eyes devoid of sanity.

Subaru confronted Garfiel, revealing to him that Emilia was now mind broken by the Trials and that she couldn't possibly be responsible for the snow falling.

"Then who?!"

"Roswaal, let's go and-"

Then a sudden hot piercing feeling hit Subaru when he looked down, he saw blood forming near his chest. When he looked over at Garfiel, he saw that he was looking at a perfectly made hole in his own chest.

They both fell over in pain.

* * *

Deathstroke was several miles away, set on a large tree branch looking down the sights of his sniper rifle.

"That first kid was really hard to get through, better use a different round for this one."

He quickly pulled out a anti-tank round and placed it into the chamber of his rifile. Looking down his sight once again.

* * *

Garfiel was picking himself up as he coughed up blood.

"Shit...what the hell is this...I need to get up and-"  
"-NO GARFIEL STAY DOWN!"

Garfiel's head popped open as a bullet flew through his skull. His eye at this point was dangling and he fell on the ground dead.

Subaru began to run away, but a bullet tore away his calf and he rolled onto the ground. He soon began using the tombstones of the graveyard as cover, trying to make it inside the town. Bullets passed by his head as he finally made it inside.

He then made it to Roswaal's housing.

Subaru breathed heavily as he stared at the master and his maid.

"Barusu what is going on?! Why are you covered in wounds again?!"

As Ram started to move towards him, he screamed out in fear.

 **"NO! STAY AWAY!"**  
"What?"  
"And get away from the windows!"

Ram slowly walked back to Roswaal's side, when a sudden sound startled them. Roswaal clutched his chest, and fell over from the bed. Subaru also slipped down as he clutched his side and began to breathe erratically.

"Sh...shit...I...think it...hit my….lung..!"

Roswaal seemed to be angry about this more than anything.

"Subaru-kun, what is this?!"

"Gun….ha...ha...it's called a gun…"

Ram moved to help Roswaal up.

That's when Subaru saw that Ram's head was aligned with the hole where the bullet shot through.

 **"RAM! GET DOWN!"**

When Ram looked over at him another bullet passed through the hole and shot Ram's head. The bullet passed through and hit Subaru in the knee.

Ram's body fell over and Roswaal looked at her in disappointment.

"How tragic, to dieeeeee so early in allllll this."

Roswaal stood up but made sure to stay away from the hole in the wall, but he also smiled as he looked down at Subaru. He then quickly grabbed Subaru and they made it outside by leaping out the window.

There, he simply dropped Subaru on the ground as he faced ahead. He could see the Sizeable Hare finally arriving.

"But...we still had-"  
"-Oh, yes yoooooou still had at least another day...buuuuut you were asleep for a whole day now...What a shaaaaame right?"

Subaru began to back away as Roswaal launched some fireballs at the approaching monstrosity. But stopped suddenly.

"Natsuki Subaru, if you focus on your goal, even at the expense of others...you will become like me."

"So try not to make a mistake again will you?"

The Sizeable Hare launched themselves at Roswaal and devoured him.

"ROSWAAL!"

Subaru ran for his life as he tried to make it back to Emilia.

* * *

Deathstroke saw the Sizeable Hare attacking the town and leaped down to meet the others. They looked at him curiously for the results.

"Mission Accomplished."

They seemed to cheer for another successful assassination.

Elsa held tightly to Deathstroke's arm while Meili held onto to her puppy as she led the other Ma-Beast away. And soon the three of them disappeared deep into the shadows of the woods.

* * *

Subaru continued running for his life as the Sizeable Hare chased after him, but just when one was about to attack him Patrasche appeared from the corner of his eye and used her snout to launch him further away. He could hear the ground dragon's death cries as Subaru rolled on the ground.

He tried to get a running start but two rabbits flew past him and ripped open his sides.

Subaru nearly tripped over and could see the two rabbits turning back to attack him, but Subaru launched some throwing stars at them, successfully killing them. Then, he heard loud bursts as he saw the Batwing fly over him and fire its turrets at the Sizeable Hare.

* * *

Earlier, Batman finished his repairs on the Batwing and rushed to the Sanctuary. He then saw the approaching Sizeable Hare and quickly sped down and made it to the housing where he was told Rem was in. He tried looking for Otto as well...but couldn't find him. He quickly retrieved Rem and made it back in the nick of time. He flew over the area and saw Subaru running away from the Sizeable Hare and fired away at the beasts.

Subaru kept moving as he finally made it to the Tomb, but he felt his injuries catching up with him.

His regret for allowing Ram and Garfiel to die, Roswaal's words and grisly death, the tragedy in the loss of Petra and Frederica, his sense of powerlessness for failing to save Beatrice, all overwhelm Subaru. Pain, and even the terror of death, don't matter a damn any more.

All he simply wanted was to vanish from this world.  
Subaru's indolent, selfish wish would come true. The world begins to cloud, his consciousness and soul gradually growing distant from this place.  
Strength leaves his limbs, sensation disappears from his near-wholly departed flesh. What stays there, stays behind there, unaware of Subaru's departure, is only Emilia and Batman.

Emilia found him and put his head on her lap she quietly brushed his head.

"I have fun fiddling around with like, your hair, or your face, though..."

"..."

"Are you listening, Subaru? I want to talk and hear about so many, so many, sooo many things. Please, come on. Be with me, hear my voice. Say something, please?"

Emilia slightly smiled as she got her face closer…

"Subaru-"

On his silent lips, she kissed him.  
Natsuki Subaru's first kiss tasted of cold DEATH….

* * *

The Batwing flew over the Tomb as Batman descended down to reach them. When he looked inside he saw a dead Subaru resting on Emilia's lap. She put a finger to her lips as she looked over at him.

"Shhhhhhhh...he's asleep."

The Sizeable Hare were now fast approaching, Batman realized that Emilia was in danger of dying a horribly painful death from the Ma-Beast. On the other hand, if he took her with him, she would lose consciousness much like Rem...not to mention even if she woke up her mind was simply too far broken to save.

Batman could hear the Ma-Beast coming...he had to decide.

"It's okay Batman-san...I'll be fine here with Subaru, I'll wait for him to wake up and then I can take the Trials again."

 _As she said this a beam of light hit her forehead and killed her. Sparing her the awful death that was to come._

" **AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Batman screamed at what he had just done, but he controlled himself long enough to fire a grappling hook into the above Batwing. The Sizeable Hare reached inside as he looked down and saw them eating his two allies.

Three rabbits flew through Batmans chest and stomach as he flew into the Batwing.

"AGH!"

Batman reached inside the Batwing and closed it shut. He tried to fly away but his injuries prevented him from flying correctly, making the jet spin in circles. Finally, he felt his life slipping away, making him look back at the slumbering blue haired girl sitting behind him.

"...Rem…"

Finally the Batwing began flying down towards the Tomb…

"...Rem...forgive us…"

The Batwing crashed into the Tomb, the resulting explosion killing many of the Sizeable Hare and causing the Tomb to finally collapse…

* * *

Subaru awoke in the white room of the Trials room, his head began to spin as he began to recollect what happened in the previous loop.

He continued the loop as normal as could be.

Comforting Emilia.

Taking them home.

Discussing things with Batman.

But this time, he took things in his own path, this time...he would take the Trials himself. He snuck out and ran to the Tomb.

"I need her help…"

He was making his way to speak with Echidna and hopefully find a way out of this disaster.

When he finally made it inside the interior turned as white as can be...the light blinded him briefly...as he heard his voice speak to him.

 _"Witness the unattainable present…"_

* * *

Subaru then felt himself float as he began his second Trial….and it broke him.

Subaru witnessed the countless consequences and aftermaths of his many deaths.

 _When he was first killed by Elsa, Puck froze half of the entirety of the capital._

 _When he was killed by Rem in the mansion and the fight that resulted from it._

 _When Rem and Ram killed him in the forest...Roswaal and Batman eventually killed each other._

 _When Scarecrow killed everyone with his bomb, Emilia lost her sanity and Batman left her alone._

 _When Puck killed them all at the mansion, Reinhard killed the Great Spirit._

 _When Subaru was possessed by Petelgeuse and they held a somber funeral service for him._

 _When he and Batman died at Crush's Estate, leaving a weeping Emilia alone in the world._

But Subaru's sanity further broke when he saw...the other visions.

 _Himself and Rem walking with a son and daughter in a land he had never seen before._

 _Himself killing Otto with a wrist blade and stealing his money._

 _Himself surrounded by a great fire, laughing at an enraged Reinhard._

 _Himself coming home to a very happy woman in modern Japan._

 _Himself running away from a pleading Rem in the Capital._

 _Himself working with some loon named "Hououin Kyouma" on some strange device._

 _Himself running hand and hand with Rem through the streets of New York._

 _Himself watching as Rem and Emilia were fighting in the hallways._

 _Himself-_

" _ **STOOOOOOOOOOP!"**_

Subaru found himself now in an empty room as he breathed heavily. With each breath, he felt himself wanting to cry more and more.

"What was that? Does this mean... **EVERYTHING IS POINTLESS?!** "

Subaru slammed his fist onto the ground as he wanted to cry more and more.

"-Please wake up, Subaru-kun. I would be happy to see your face."

He opened his eyes and saw something that brought joy and sadness to his heart. A sky blue beauty that made his heart ache.

* * *

"This can't be real."  
"It is real, Subaru-kun."

"You can't be here…"  
"Should you desire it, Subaru-kun, I will be at your side at any moment."

"...Rem."

"Yes. This is Subaru-kun's Rem."

Subaru was weak, hopeless and so brittle that he could not live without something to cling to, always without confidence, always in doubt. Because this was the girl who, regardless of Subaru's incapacity to be strong, told him she loved him.

Subaru was hugged by Rem as she spoke nothing but sweet things to him, letting weep loudly as he could. Because she was the only person he could show this weakness to.

"All of your hurt, your pain, your weakness, I will shoulder as substitute. Everything you willed to protect, to fight, to complete... I ask you will entrust to me. There is no necessity at all for you to carry every single burden. Task everything to me, for now you may rest peacefully, and show me once again the Subaru-kun that I love."

Subaru closed his eyes at her as she slowly leaned her face forward.

But a voice rang to his head...the same voice that dragged from the darkness and into the light of day.

 _"It is easy to give up."_

"..."

 _"But, it doesn't suit you."_

Subaru immediately got away from her, as she looked up at him confused.

"...Who are you?"

"Huh?"

"When... I'm hopeless at the end of my rope, seriously wishing that someone'll do something, thinking maybe it's impossible and about to give up... you would come to me. I seriously believed that."

"..."

"You'd listen to my whining, let me spew out my whining, let me wring myself out on tears and everything until the tap's all dry..."

"Well yes I'd-"  
"-And say, stand up."

Subaru furrowed his eyes at the impostor. He knew the real Rem would never let him give up, she was one of the only people he could show his true weakness to and the closest other was Batman. He continued to interrogate the girl further for using the face of one of his two guiding stars as a mask.

"Fuck off, you fake. Don't goddamn coddle me wearing my Rem's face and voice!"

Rem soon began to blur as a new person appeared. Her pink hair stretches halfway down her back, her mien gentle—or more rather, timid. Her facial features are attractive, but that did not mean her face as a whole was outstandingly beautiful. Something more of an ordinary, normal-person kind of cuteness.

"Who the hell are you?!"  
"I-I'm the Witch of Lust...Carmilla. Ni-nice...to...m-m-meet you…"  
Seeing his gaze spontaneously turn harsh, a huge shudder runs through Carmilla's body and she winds up hugging her head.

"D-d-Don't hit...me!"  
"Not going to do that...but what the hell were you playing at? Putting on Rem's shape, and standing in front of me! Is that what your power is?!"

Subaru became more and more frustrated that the girl in front of him used Rem as some tool to get to him. That was when Echidna saved him, explaining that her Authority caused those who look at her normal form to lose their breath and cease blinking their eyes at her beauty.

* * *

Back in the usual hill with Echidna, he began asking what had occurred earlier. Firstly, she apologized for using Carmila against like that. Secondly, she said she did it because she saw that the second Trial was beginning to erode his mind and she had to make sure she didn't lose him.

"The whole second Trial...was that..?"  
"To begin with Return by Death, can be one of two things. It is actually the ability to use your own death to reset time itself to a certain point of a perceived challenge….Or it uses your own death to transfer your memories to another you in a separate universe or timeline thus allwoing you to defeat said challenge."  
"And you can't prove it…?"  
"Well, the clue is already there, isn't it?"  
 **"...BATMAN."**

A fictional character living and breathing in front of them was the definitive proof of alternate timelines. He even recalled that he once told him of travelling to outer space and alternate timelines.

And if that very same person was breathing the very same air as him...it proved it.

"So...hehehehe...I'm jumping timelines?"  
"Subaru…"  
"So the people I'm saving aren't even the same ones I knew? Emilia? Rem? Beatice, Otto, Patrasche, Petra, Frederica, Garfiel, Ram….Batman? NONE OF THEM ARE THE SAME?"

"I think it's harsh. But, I also think, all there's possibly to do is rationalize it."

She explained that thinking of the other worlds was a waste of energy and that he should look at the current present and not the ones that had now gone by. Even going as far as to use Batman and his unique experiences of alternate timelines as an example.

"There is no one who can forgive me."

"I will forgive you. Who knows of this, I will."

"There is no one who can judge me."  
"I will judge you. Me, who knows your sin, I will."

"There is no one who can validate me."

"If you cannot validate yourself, then allow me to invalidate the you you cannot forgive."

"..."

"If you will validate your sin, I will invalidate your sin."

Every one of Subaru's words, Echidna persistently attempts to dispel.

"Why, are you... trying so hard to do something for me?"

"...Making a girl say this kind of thing is just slightly overly mean."

Echidna, who had not faltered even once until now, for the first time gets vague with her statements. With her face still tinted slightly red, Echidna coughs.

"...Will you form a contract with me, Natsuki Subaru?"

Echidna explained that by using a special necklace he would give him, there she could guide him and help him in his times of need.

"Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad..."

"Ah, um... right, if you mean you're desperate for it, then I guess that contract's something we could..."

Echidna breathed calmly as she stood up and raised her right hand to Subaru, he then began rreaching for it as well…

A shattering noise rips through the air as the white cup-bearing table beside Subaru explodes. The impact which broke the table transmits on to the ground, the ground collapsing as it births a crater, the quakes and rumbling jolting Subaru violently as he squawks in surprise.

The Witch of Wrath glared at the two.

"I'm putting a stop to this contract!"

Suddenly, Subaru found himself surrounded by four other women.

Typhon.

Daphne.

Carmilla.

And someone he hadn't met yet.

"Hey….huuuuuu….Sekhmet's the name….haaaaaaaa...so you're the one Echidna is vying for….?"

* * *

One by one, the Witches gave subtle clues to Echidna...to her lies….and to her purpose for all this.

Echidna explained in a long spiel to Subaru, that she merely wanted to satisfy her curiosity of his abilities, his actions and the power of Return by Death. She would use him as he would use her, to further her goals by furthering his.

"So all of this...was just to get to me?"

Echidna readily explained to him that she just wanted to get close to him so that she could see his strengths and weaknesses and assess his standings of whether he would accept the contract.

"Before I decide...I want t know something."  
"Ask away."  
"You know about Beatrice, Echidna?"  
"...Yes, I do. Since I was deeply involved over the process of her creation."

"Beatrice has, because of the contract, always been waiting for "Them". Are you who tied that contract? Are you who bound her to the mansion?"  
"I don't remember specifying a location, but... the one who arranged for her to guard the Forbidden Archive and wait until their coming was indeed me."

"Who is "Them"?"  
"I do not recall?"

"Even you don't know who it is Beatrice is waiting for?!"

"Nope, I don't. I do not know who the THEY Beatrice is waiting for is."  
"Why?! But, you're the one who told Beatrice to wait in the Forbidden Archive, aren't you? If you don't know... no way."

Echidna, who instructed Beatrice to wait in the Forbidden Archive, was someone separate from who imposed the time limit that she wait until "Them's" visit. If so, the one who would know the solution would again be somewhere else—

"Wrong, you're mistaken."  
Subaru: "...!"  
Echidna: "The one who instructed Beatrice to wait for "Them" was me. There's no mistake in that. Where you are mistaken is in a more fundamental area."  
"Fundamental?"  
"Now just why in the world did I tie that contract with Beatrice? That is where you're misunderstanding. I had Beatrice guard over the Forbidden Archive so that she could give its contents over to "Them", would be what you're thinking, right?"

Subaru doesn't see what she's getting at. It's just a natural thought. Giving instructions to hand something over to someone.  
But, at Subaru and his entirely ordinary thoughts, Echidna shakes her head.

"That wasn't my instruction to Beatrice. I tied her to contract, making her wait for "Them"... while waiting for the result of just who she would choose as "Them"."

"...!"

"Naturally, going four hundred years without choosing anyone is yet another result. As is her not easily choosing "Them" from any of those she met through her days. Potentially even her deliberating over whether to violate the contract, and desiring her own **DEATH** , is yet another result."  
"What, do you think of that?"

"Hmmm? I think it's wonderful."

Subaru then decided that he would not accept Echidna's Contract and would instead save Beatrice no matter what.

Just then, a horrid feeling swept through Subaru's back…

Echidna's eyes, seeing what is behind Subaru, lightly snap open. Following her surprise, Subaru turns around, and sees it.

Darkness surrounded it from the neck up...the Witch of Envy….

* * *

Batman had arrived at the Tomb spending several hours trying to find Subaru. He saw the distinct prints on the ground leading up to the Tomb.

"Damn it…"

He then took a deep breath.

And ran straight into the Tomb.

 _The Witch of Envy, Satella, has arrived, as the future of Subaru's fate was to be decided..._


	38. Chapter 38: Return by Death

**AN: Arc Five's final chapters are coming...Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Thirty Eight: Return by Death

This was the first time Subaru had ever met face-to-face with Satella herself.

Her arms dangled loosely as she stands without vigour, apparently looking at Subaru. An ebon dress, sewn from shadows arising underfoot, grabs her, its flesh pulsating almost as if in rhythm with her heartbeat.

Subaru got nervous when Minerva went over to her and tried to speak with her, only for him to stopped by Sekhmet.

"Try to keep quiet...ha..."

"But-"  
"-The time we've spent together with that is...huuuuuu...multitudes greater than what your short interactions have been….haaaaaa. Your trepidation is natural, but….huuuuuu….try leaving this one to Minerva….haaaaa. Thoughtless actions are... indeed what she does sometimes...huuuuuu...but this time I suppose she's probably not acting without thinking...haa."

Minerva spun around and put up a simply irksome expression.

"I can hear you, Sekhmet! If you don't want me to mess up the talk and for all of us to get swallowed, don't say things that'll make me mad! I am teeming with furious ire!"

After some time Minerva looked deeply into the face of the Witch in front of her as the other Witches began taking sides of what to do if things went awry.

" So...are you the **WITCH OF ENVY**? Or are you Satella? Which?"

* * *

Minerva was now face to face with her, making her breathe a sigh of relief. The ground explodes as the single fist rush obliterates the two steps of distance. Minerva charges forward with dust clouds in her wake, twisting her body for a full-force punch pistoned back from the shoulder. Her fist drills through the air, breaking the sound barrier, booming toward the Witch's head. The attack zooms for her shadow-cloaked visage and Minerva's fist miraculously stops just before contacting the Witch's face.

"See, look. She knew there wasn't any need to dodge my punch, that's Satella, not the WITCH OF ENVY. Echidna, your caution's pointless."

Pointing at Satella, who is no longer an immediate threat, Subaru looks over the witches as they relax from combat posture.

With time, Subaru was explained to, that the Witch of Envy and Satella were two separate personalities within the same body, created when Satella had a bad reaction to the Witch Genes given to her.

Eventually Minerva egged him on to get closer to Satella. Soon, he was close enough that Satella reached out to him, causing him to freeze in place.

"-u…"

"-Huh?"

"Always you. Always only you, am I in love with."

A jolt courses down from his crown to his toenails. His open-pored flesh tingles with goosebumps, the blood running through his veins seething to an eager boil. His thumping heartbeat dyes him from the neck up in crimson. Slipping a ragged breath, Subaru retreats a step.  
He cannot keep standing here. He keeps standing here, and his breathing will reach her. His fingertips will reach her. If he fails to open distance between her in this juncture where his reason is still holding back his instinct, all breaks are off. And should that happen, Subaru will drown to LOVE.  
"Stop..."

"I am in love with you."

"Please stop..."

"You-only you...will I always, always be in love with."

"I told you to fucking stop!"

Subaru was disgusted at the idea of being in love with her, to use his emotions in such a way seemed inhuman to him.

Natsuki Subaru's first light in this new world, had been Emilia. And Satella was coercing on Subaru a _LOVE'S AWAKENING_ on equal par to what he felt for Emilia or Rem.

"You, and Echidna...you're both fucking nuts! This-this place's just full of incomprehensible bastards! I'm sick of it!"

He didn't want to be around Satella and Echidna for even another second. Her already had innumerable things he needed to do, and now was not the time to be compounding that count. Being not omniscient, Subaru had a limit on what he could deal with.

He already had obstacles surpassing his limit obstructing his way, so why was it that even more problems had to come one- after-another adding themselves on, too? To Which Minerva picked up on his thought process.

"And? So it's back to dying over and over, making heaps of people cry while spouting excuses how THIS IS INFORMATION GATHERING, NOTHING TO DO ABOUT IT. Wow. Amazing."

She snorted out at the Subaru who was now on the floor on his hands and knees. Subaru could only snarl at her.

"Like it has anything to do with you! The pain, the anguish, the hurt, the wear from Return by Death, is all my problem! You've got nothing to complain about it."

"If you bear the most obvious, showy and visible wounds, you can end everything without those wounded by the aftermath of your behavior being able to say anything! After all, you're the one suffering most. You're the one hurting most. You're the one in the most pain. ...That the others around you would shut up their snivelling is just natural."

"You're saying that I'm drunk on overblown tragedies so that I can shut everyone else up, huh!? That this stalemate I'm in is just part of the act!? THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"  
"..."

"The pain and the suffering! All of it, all only on me and me alone! Finish it all with me, and how is that not grand! I grit my teeth, stifle my ire and my woe and my all and my every, and no matter how terribly I die, the despair doesn't get to touch anybody else!"

"..."

"To end all the hurts only on me, and what is wrong with that?! How is anything to fault with that?!"

Subaru was now fuming angry and staring at Minerva before turning his enraged attention to Satella.

"So here's my thanks for this power you gave me! By your esteem, even an utterly meritless prick like me can in these hopeless situations-"

"-Don't."

"...!"

Satella finally began to speak again, even if it was a whisper, as she looked over at Subaru.

* * *

"...Please don't cry. Please don't hurt. Please don't suffer. Please don't, look sad."

"...What is that…?"  
"...So, now you love."

"HUH?! It all comes back to you twisting my damn emotions to getting me to-"  
"-No….To love yourself."

"...Fuck are you, saying? You're the one who gave me Return by Death. And when the power you gave me's what's given me this method of advancing."

"...I love you. So please, love yourself as well, protect yourself. And let other's protect you."

"Because I am completely powerless?! NO SHIT! No wits, no skill, I have no special powers at all! I can't even defend myself like Batman at all! The only thing my inconsequential self has is Return by Death, which you gave me! My life is the only possible payment I have to offer!"

Subaru slammed his hands on the floor as he began to lose himself to his absolute self hatred, with only Satella trying to calm him down.

"Please do not weep."  
"It sure doesn't fucking matter what happens to me! Like it would bother anybody what happens to some ass like me! However torn up I get, so long as everybody can reach the future safely, then I…can welcome the future, without losing anyone, then…"

Right then and there, Subaru began to cry…

"...Rem is gone…. If I were smarter, had more ability, spent myself more strategically, placed myself at risk in the lead... we would've avoided it….I-!"

Subaru clutched his hands around his head as he could no longer control the pain in his heart, the sorrow in his mind and the piercing destruction of his very soul...the very image of the blue star that flickered away, unreachable just by few inches...just a few...

" _ **I-Don't want to lose anyone like how I lost Rem any more!"**_

Forgetting even to distance himself from Satella as he retreats into his defensive shell. Subaru curls up as he denies her sweet whisperings.

Then a voice simply muttered…

"What a child."

Sekhemt looked out at the young man crying in an uncontrollable level and shook her head. And with a pitying voice she continued...

"Crying, bawling, throwing a tantrum, taking everything upon himself... it's exactly like what..."

" **RUWAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"-A lonely child would do."

Unbeknownst to them, a slight crack formed in the sky above them.

* * *

Batman was drifting in the white space of the Trials Room, he was prepared to take the next Trials...but…

" _-And when the power you gave me's what's given me this method of advancing."_

He heard a voice in the distance that was familiar to him, he quickly browsed around and looked for the source of it.

" _-It sure doesn't fucking matter what happens to me! Like it would bother anybody what happens to some ass like me!"_

"Subaru?"

He began to quickly swim around in the room that had no gravity. Then he swam to a dead end. When he touched the invisible wall ahead of him, he received a terrible shock to his system. He shook his head-

" _-If I were smarter, had more ability, spent myself more strategically, placed myself at risk in the lead…"_

He could clearly hear his voice on the other side of the invisible wall, he began punching the wall, even as he felt the pain from the shocks to his mind and body. He hit it again and again, because he felt something was not right, something was hurting Subaru...his words were like a plea for help.

" _I-Don't want to lose anyone like how I lost Rem any more!"_

Batman now began to panic as he punched and punched the wall, the wall was now forming cracks, but it was still not fully breaking, but he was trying his best to get to Subaru and help him.

Because Subaru was under his watch.

Because Subaru was always by side.

Because Subaru was someone he could trust.

Because Natsuki Subaru was….

" _-RUWAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"SUBARU!"

Batman gave one last vicious punch to the wall...and heard a shattering sound.

* * *

The Witches continued looking down at the young man as he continued his crying, even though they saw it as a futile tantrum.

They all then all heard a large shattering sound above them.

They all looked up as they saw Batman gliding down a large hole in the sky, he quickly landed on the ground and looked over at everyone. Sekhmet noticing him first.

"Ohhhh...huuuuuu...if it isn't Batman...haaaa...it's been a while."  
"Sekhmet? What is-"

Ahead of him he saw Subaru, who was looking at him with a confused face covered in tears.

"Hey Subaru, what happened?!"

Batman ran over to Subaru and grabbed his face.

"Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I….I…"  
"Snap out of it already!"

Batman grabbed his shoulders and shook him, hoping to get him back to normal.

That was when Echidna began walking over to him. Batman noticed this, he quickly got in front of Subaru and pulled out a Batarang.

"Get back! What have you all been doing to him?"  
"Nothing in particular, his mind was shattered by the second Trial and we were all just-"  
"-Quiet! I don't believe a word you're saying! Just stay back all of you!"

Batman then glanced over as Typhon was walking over to him.

"Hey so momma told me your Batsman right?"  
"And you are?"  
"I'm Typhon. And even though everyone here tells me you're a good man...I want to see it for myself."

Subaru grabbed Batman's cape as he realized what was about to happen.

"Batman! Get away from her!"

Typhon muttered something, as Batman's left leg shattered in two.

"Huh?!"  
"No pain huh? So you aren't a bad guy! Wow! You and Subaru are really nice guys!"

Batman quickly rolled away from her, grabbing Subaru as well. That was when he noticed something behind him. He turned around seeing the mysterious dark figure behind him, even he began to widen his eyes at the figure standing before him.

"Who are you?"

"I...I am…"

Batman immediately recognized her voice.

[You cannot leave yet. Subaru, protect him.]

"...Oh god….you're Satella…!"

Satella merely nodded her head as Batman snapped out of his trance and got Subaru as far away from her as possible as he began yelling at her.

"Why am I here?! Why did you bring all of us here?! Answer me! What is the purpose of all this?!"

"..."

"ANSWER ME SATELLA!"

The Witches were stunned to see Batman screaming at a being who the entire world feared, but Sekhmet came up with the best answer to their surprise.

"Huuuuu...that man truly has no fear...haaaaa."

Satella tilted her head as she saw Batman clutching Subaru harder.

"You...have been doing a good job…"  
"...You mean protecting Subaru?"  
"Yes. I love him, because he gave me light. Because he took me by the hand, and taught me the world outside. Because through nights where in solitude I shivered, he kept by my side with your hands around mine. Because, then being alone, by his kiss he told me I wasn't. There are many things he's given to me. ...And so, I love him. Because he...he gave me everything."

Batman could not understand why, but he felt his beat faster when he heard her speak...but he quickly shook his head and furrowed his eyes.

"Enough of your mad talk! Why bring me here?!"  
"...The same."  
"...Same?"  
"Yes. You and Subaru are both people with no extraordinary abilities where you are from. You are seen as outcasts and different from the others…"

"..."

"But you are also individuals, who do not let others hurt, rather allowing yourselves to hurt. You wish your friends to be happy and alive, over your own safety. You both...are the same...you are two of the most kind hearted people I have ever seen."  
"So….because of those qualities...I was chosen? Not anyone else?"  
"I could have picked someone powerful like the one...you call Superman...but I think...you will be a great influence to him."  
"An influence to him?"

Satella nodded several times as she looked over at them once again.

"Both you and Subaru will both learn and grow from each other...and in the end...you will both become stronger from it."

Batman slowly began to lower his Batarang and placed it back into his utility belt. Then all of them noticed Subaru was slightly twitching.

"...Subaru?"

"Baru?"

"Oh, kid...huuuu..."

"H-He's..."  
"You..."

"Subarun?"

"Ah, that is yet another possible choice. Natsuki Subaru."

Subaru bit his tongue, in an attempt at suicide. Crazed by the mad words of Satella.

* * *

Batman quickly grabbed Subaru's mouth, making sure he faced down so didn't accidentally swallow his severed tongue.

"SUBARU! OPEN DAMN IT!"  
"Ghhh….BhGGGG!"

Batman began to panic, as he began using his raw strength to force mouth open. His severed tongue fell to the ground as blood and tissue escaped his mouth. Batman then used his fingers to force his mouth to stay open even as Subaru tried to bite down.

"STOP IT! STOP!"

"Hk...ghhhb...HKKK!"

Batman looked back, as he screamed with all his might.

" **ANYONE WHO CAN USE HEALING MAGIC PLEASE HELP HIM!"**

Minerva tried to run over to Subaru but was blocked by Typhon. Minerva punched away even as her arm shattered into glass, Sekhmet then used her Authority to crush Minerva to the ground. Seeing his only help being stopped, Batman realized he was in a terrible situation.

"Subaru! Don't do this!"

"...!"  
"I know things are bad! I know the despair is eating away at you! But you can't let it win Subaru!"

"...!"  
"IF YOU LET IT WIN, THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!"

"...?"  
"You'll end up worse than me! Disregarding all your human emotions, losing trust in everyone and finally even if you save everyone...you'll go back home and end up in seclusion as the world moves on!"

"..."  
"Subaru you are stronger than this! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN FIGHT! SO FIGHT! FIGHT NATSUKI SUBARU! IF YOU DON'T-"  
"...?!"

" _-IF YOU DON'T, WHO IS GOING TO SAVE EMILIA AND REM?!"_

Subaru turned his tear filled eyes at Batman, who could only close his eyes at him.

"I can't do this alone Subaru! I NEED YOU!"  
"...B...B…"  
"I NEED MY PARTNER! YOU, NATSUKI SUBARU! I NEED YOUR HELP! I WANT YOU TO HELP ME SAVE EVERYONE!"

Subaru began to cry as he could only think of what Batman was saying to him...this man who could easily fight off Ma-Beast, take on Petelgeuse, duel against Julius and even battle Elsa...Wanted his help.

He thought of those he wanted to help…

Emilia. The girl who was the first hand who reached out to him.

Rem. The girl who helped him up in his darkest moment.

Ram. The girl who easily became someone he enjoyed working with.

Roswaal. The man who needed to be freed from his own obsession.

Beatrice. The small girl who kept her lovely emotions bottled up.

Otto. The young merchant he could easily call a friend.

Garfiel. The brash man who seemed to have a lot of love in his heart.

Julius. The knight, who quickly became an ally even after their first encounter.

Wilhelm. The mentor who saw him as true comrade in arms.

Lewes. The girl who cared for her community.

Crusch. The trusted ally that believed in him.

Ferris. The man who had a truly beautiful and kind power to help others.

Reinhard. The knight who would help anyone in need.

Felt. The young girl who had a bright rambunctious personality.

Rom. The old man who had a heart of gold.

.

.

.

.

Batman. The first person he truly ever looked up to as a hero.

"I don't, wanna die..."

Minerva who finally dragged herself to him, gave his head a head-butt, saving him from death.

* * *

Subaru shook his head, as Minerva finished healing herself and Batman. The other Witches were breathing again from the tense situation.

"My life has value...? Without dying... value other than in dying over and over... exists, for me?"

"..."

"This person, me, has value other than in Return by Death... is that okay for me to think? That the people I like... like me back too, can I... can I think, like that?"

"Your value or whatever has nothing to do with me. But, she's wishing for you to stay alive, so... didn't you see it too, in the second Trial?"

"...But, the second Trial was my mistakes, the sins I committed."

"Are you stupid? That wasn't something to make you take responsibility for the worlds where you messed up. That was something showing you how sad everyone was as a result of your mistakes….And wasn't that the answer you wanted?"

Only ever receiving from others, had been his supposition, but was he safe to think otherwise? Would they cry for him?

Would they lament their powerlessness for him?

Would they desire to see the future, and see it with him alongside?  
Would they allow him the qualifications to stand, smiling, at the side of those precious to him?

The first person he truly saw this from today was with Batman…

"...Wait."

Subaru turned around seeing Batman was still standing there... **listening to everything they were saying.**

"Batman-san...you heard?"  
"...About your Return by Death?"

"...!"

Subaru suddenly began to panic as he remembered the last time Batman learned about it, he died.

"Subaru."  
"...YES?"

"Is that how you've been looping?"  
"...I…?"  
"Don't lie to me."  
"...Yes."  
"...You die to loop in time?"

Batman suddenly felt an absolute fury in his heart and turned to face the cause of it, Satella.

"WHY? Why would you give him such a terrible ability?! He is innocent in all this! He's just a boy! I have no idea how much he's suffered, how much he's seen…"

Batman clenched his fists to the point that his hands began to bleed. But Subaru put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce. It's okay, I won't abuse this ability, it's the only thing I have. So, I want you to know that I will treasure my life and will do my best to live until it's time for the big Game Over."

"...No."  
"Huh?"  
"Even with that ability, I will make you even stronger Subaru. I'll make it so you will never need to use that ability. And even if you do...you'll have a fighting chance for the next time."

Batman then stuck out his hand to Subaru, as if to make it a pledge.

"What do you say Natsuki Subaru?"  
"...I'd say…..Thanks! I'm looking forward to it!"

The two shook hands like men, as they both gave each other a big smirk. But then it reminded him of what made him nervous in the first place. He glanced back at Satella who shook her head.

"It's okay Subaru, I understand. So Batman...No...Bruce Wayne."  
"...!"

"For bringing my Subaru back, for giving him courage, fulfilling your purpose and of course, promising to make him love himself more…"  
"...Eh?"

" _You and you alone are allowed to know about Return by Death. But, you too will receive the same action should you try to speak of it to another."_

Batman nodded his head.

"You should know I'm a master of keeping secrets."

"...Yes."

Batman turned around to face Subaru, who was wide eyed, not believing what he just heard.

"So this means?"  
"You're not alone in this Subaru."  
"No way…"

Subaru put on a light smile as a single tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

Afterwards, Subaru was now facing the six Witches alongside Batman, as he gave them all a kind of scolding.

"But, learning your true motives after having once thought you were someone whose help I could accept, and then right afterwards having Satella appear... my head is frazzled. All of you, stop going off just doing all these things. What I ought to do is something I am saddled with. Is what it's meant to be, but.-"

"-Once again, Natsuki Subaru, I will ask again...will you make the Contract with me?"

Echidna once again offered her hand.

"Echidna."

"...!"

"I'm afraid of being hurt."

"..."  
"I hate pain, and suffering, and sadness. I don't want to go through awful experiences, I don't want to see others meet terrible fates. I don't, want to die."

Echidna was disappointed in Subaru's words and even narrowed her eyes at Batman who stood there crossing his arms at them.

"You guys are all a bunch beyond anything I can understand. Right, Bruce?"  
"In too many ways, they remind me of some people back home."  
"Good or Bad way?"  
"Bad."  
"How Bad?"  
"They belong in Arkham Asylum bad."

"Ouch."

The Witches each had their own different reactions as they heard they all belonged in a ward, but settled down as Subaru stepped forward.

"You throw my head into so much disarray I could go crazy, and even now I'm still fuming pissed about what you said. This whole time I've been thinking 'stop talking over my head about things I don't know', and I will never come to like you guys."

"..."

But just like what he thought with Echidna, an inability to comprehend, and gratitude, were separate.

"Thank you for trying to let me die. Thank you for trying to not let me die. Thank you for letting me hear these important voices...For these, thank you."

As he bows his head to the witches one by one, the way they swallow their breath is rather satisfying. Subaru then turns, walks.  
Ahead of him, a girl remains on her knees on the grass—it is Satella.

Subaru turned around one last time to see Batman.

"Go on Subaru, I'll catch up. Need to finish things up here."

"Okay."

Subaru offers his hand to the seated Witch. She looks at his offered hand, lost and uncertain.

"I... have no idea what you are. I don't understand why you're telling me you love me, or what you're... or what you mean when you say that I saved you. Or even why you brought Batman-san to us here."  
"...Ah…"

"But that the Return by Death, you've given me has saved me is fact. That I've fully relied on it, and doing so managed to get here is also truth. And of course, that giving me a superhero to rely on is really something."

"Don't deliberate alone. Please, with those who think you dear alongside...With the people who don't desire your death, the people who desire not to let you die, fight alongside...And when even that isn't enough, die without forgetting what it is to fear death."  
"..."

"Please don't forget, that there are people, who will grieve your death. And now...you have someone who will walk alongside you with the same goals and pain with you."

The world is cracking to pieces. Satella's voice grows distant. That fact rips at Subaru's heart terribly.

The veil of darkness falls. The ebony he had supposedly been unconsciously rejecting is dispelled.

Revealed from beneath is her face, which in seeing, Subaru swallows his breath.  
Satella's silver hair sways, her amethyst eyes narrow, with tears falling from their edges…

She looked exactly like Emilia…

"And one day—no matter what, come to kill me."

But gripping down firm on the warmth of her palm, Subaru spoke...

"...Nah, one day, I will save you…"

As the world closed around him, unheard by Subaru...Satella whispered one...last...thing….

"And if nothing else….I can still take….his deal…"

The two of them, now disappeared.

* * *

Batman took a breath and looked over at the Witches.

"So...you're Echidna right?"  
"Of course, I am the one whose grave you-"  
"-Cut the semantics. I have a question for all of you before I go."  
"...The Algol I presume?"  
"Hmmmm?"

"The vines you've been seeing?"  
"...What are they?!"

Echidna threw her arms out and smiled at Batman.

"The Orion Tree! The Tree of Sin! The Forever Tree!…The Algol."

"..."  
"It's the very thing where us Witches derived our Authorities from."  
"So, that's where all this nonsense started?"

"Yes give or take."  
"When did this all start?!"  
"Many years ago….from even before all of us here were even of this world!"  
"So, there were other Witches before you lot?"  
"Yes, but sadly that is all we can say for now."

"Huh?!"

The world shattered behind him as the force of the whole began dragging Batman away.

"If you wish to learn more, you should go and find it out for yourself! That is the true way to attain knowledge."

"Echidna!"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Whatever twisted crap any of you are planning, you, the Witch's Cult, Roswaal or even the others Satella accidentally brought here, or ANYONE ELSE are planning! I-!"

Batman finally let go his strength as he was taken away by the hole.

He then pointed a finger at her, as the world closed around him.

"WE'RE GOING TO STOP ALL OF IT!"

Batman finally disappeared from as the world reformed. Sekhmet walked over a bit as she slightly smiled.

"What an interesting man...huuuuuu...to think, he made such a declaration….huuuuu."

"Yes, they're both individuals that pique my interest-"  
"-Not to mention he looked really handsome."

Even the straightforward Echidna became flustered and confused when she heard Sekhmet's comment as she dragged her feet away from the action.

Echidna turned back around to smile at the sky.

"Let us see what you two are capable of…."

* * *

Batman awoke outside the Tomb and shook his head as got up from the ground, he glanced over and saw Subaru sitting down. Next to him was Patrasche and an exhausted looking Otto, who quickly noticed him.

"Natsuki-san! Look, Batman-dono is awake."

"Batman!"

Subaru helped him up and Batman rubbed the back of his head.

"So...we got out?"  
"Yup all thanks to the best ground dragon ever, you know?"

Batman glanced over and saw Patrasche was quite injured, he then gave a polite bow to the dragon.

"Thank you for helping us."

The ground dragon closed her eyes and did a little bow as well, as if to say…

 _"T'was nothing."_

Batman and Subaru let Otto and Patrasche return back to the village as they discussed their own secret.

"So you remember everything in the Tomb, Batman-san?"  
"The Witches, Return by Death, Witch of Envy….Am I missing anything?"  
"...Nah, nothing at all."

Subaru felt an oddness to the fact that he finally had someone he could finally talk to about his gift and burden...let alone that someone else could say the name of his power other than himself.

"Man, it's so weird to hear that being said by someone else. I wonder if you saying that to someone else, will also get you hurt?"  
"Well, Satella did say I can't say anything about it to anyone else. So I think Return by Death will still be a taboo phrase for the both of us. I'll have to learn to suppress saying it."  
"Yeah, for sure."

Subaru then went to the Tomb to investigate a bit.

The moment he steps inside, a jolt rocks Subaru like a punch to the skull. The pain is like needles stabbing directly into his brain, his footing falling unsteady as lights scatter about his vision.

His upper body sways languorously as he is unable to stand, and he collapses on the spot. A tremendous nausea seethes up, a churning pain assaulting his stomach as he chokes up acid. He coughs, but no matter how he repeats so his body fails to get any more eased.

Batman sees this and rushes in grabbing him and jumping back outside.

Out of the tomb, Subaru puts his hands to the grass as he pukes, pukes, and pukes. The moment his body completely exit the tomb, the agony tormenting Subaru faded distantly. The headache, the nausea, the numbness to his limbs all thin out. Subaru raises his head with his eyes teary.

Even Batman holds his head and breathes heavily with his knees on the floor.

Subaru and Batman immediately figured what had happened to them. Patrasche had been wounded as she went inside to pull Subaru and Batman out. Roswaal had been wounded as he entered the tomb in an attempt to challenge the Trial. The Tomb rejects creatures which lack the qualifications to challenge the Trial.

"That, asshole..."

"Damn, Witch!"

Subaru stood back up as he narrowed his eyes at the Tomb, in his mind seeing a white haired witch giving a mischievous smile.

" **Your character is just horrid, you fucking Witch, Echidnaaa!"**

 _Subaru had now lost the qualifications to the challenge the Trials and free the Sanctuary..._


	39. Chapter 39: I'm Still Standing

**AN: Elton John song for the title win. Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Thirty Nine: I'm Still Standing

The morning had come, Batman met with Subaru while they were drinking something Batman created.

"BLEGH! Tastes like crap! But oddly enough….I feel like I can marathon two whole days of gaming here!"

"It should...it's a shake I was able to make with strawberries, grounded fish and bocco fruit. It'll keep us nice and fit for hours."  
"So...how much did you struggle to make a shake in this world?"  
"Enough to say you'd better chug down that thing like your life depended on it."

Subaru forced himself to drink the healthy shake, even as he felt sickened to do it. Subaru wiped away the leftovers from his mouth as he looked at the sky.

"So we can't really free the villagers ourselves?"

"We still have three days, well, as long as we don't say anything to Roswaal today."

"Yeah, so we need to work out the timeline. Firstly, we need to get Emilia to beat the Trials, then we need to stop the attack at the mansion, after that, it's the Sizeable Hare."  
"We have the time, but with everything happening in two different places, in that amount of time...makes things really difficult."

Subaru agreed on that, Batman was capable of fighting toe to toe with a lot of people.

But it was Elsa and Deathstroke that made him the most nervous. Elsa's ridiculous speed and ferocity and Deathstroke's weapons and expertise, the two of them would give Batman a challenge. Not to mention the countless Ma-Beast that would also show up.

He knew that Batman alone probably wouldn't be able to distract them enough for the escape. He considered asking Batman to use the Justice Buster or his Justice Armor for the battle, but even if they took out the assassins, it still left them with the problem of the Sizeable Hare…

"Hey Batman, I'm going to take a walk nearby. Get my thoughts in order, you know?"  
"Sure, take the Comm Link and make sure to contact me if anything happens."

Subaru decided to take a stroll into the nearby forest.

* * *

Subaru eventually encountered Garfiel in the forest. Garfiel was once again suspicious of Subaru, just as in every loop.

"So, just wha' tha' hell ya' doin' snooping around huh?"  
"What, can't a man get a healthy start to the day with a morning jog?"  
"Don' be pulling off tha' peppy attitude with me. I can tell ya' got a lot on your mind."  
"...Sure sure, but if anything, if everything I tried doing was useless... it's from the start again, then. Can't have that going on."

Garfiel seemed confused about what Subaru said, an awkward silence descended upon the two of them...that was when a new voice entered the forest.

"Should we have me tell you what to do?"

"-Otto?"

"Yes, good morning Natsuki-san."

Garfiel clicked his tongue as Otto emerged from the forest with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Well look at ya', a smilin' jackass who not a second ago was worried for this guy's sake."  
"Well...I was truly worried about him, but I relaxed when I ran into Batman-dono and he told me he was not too far off."  
"Hmph. Those two get along a bit too well, in my' opinion."

"Hehe. But besides all that, could I request something?"  
"...Spit it out."  
"I was wondering if I could be alone with Natsuki-san for a minute. There's something I'd like to discuss with him."  
Subaru goes without being able to digest the situation as Otto and Garfiel had their talk, their expressions somewhat pretentious. Garfiel grinds his teeth at Otto's request, glancing over at Subaru.  
"Just don't pull anythin' funny."

Garfiel made his way back to town as Subaru and Otto had time to chat.

"Well, what…?"

Discomforted by the gaze, Subaru muddles his words as he speaks weakly. Otto gives a small sigh.

"Although vaguely, I did hear the situation. It sounds like you've been very cornered, Natsuki- san, by many things."  
"...Yeah."  
"I've been kept out of the loop, though, so naturally I don't know the particulars. But surely you're at your limit? At least to the point where I'm hearing blubbering about what to do. And I may have a solution for it."  
"Well, what do I do? ...You said you had an idea."

Listening to the somewhat unsparing Otto, Subaru alludes to his first statement from when he cut into the conversation. Otto had indeed cut into the silence between Subaru and Garfiel with such a remark. What did those words truly mean?

"You're saying you know what to..."

"Yes, I do know. It's all very simple."

"Simple…?"

"Do you want to know it?"

This manner of speech is an annoying one. Subaru agonized over his troubles extensively, and was in hardly any presentable state. Otto's speaking was nothing other than something to irritate such a listener.

"I-it's goddamn obvious that I do! Stop pissing around! If there's something you know, then just..."  
"Well then, you must prepare."  
"P-prepare?"  
"Yes. First take a long, deep breath..."

Subaru inhaled some oxygen...only to eat a huge punch to the face. Subaru toppled over to the ground, he shook his head, looks around the area while confused as to what happened, catches the sight of Otto with his fist raised, and realises that he's been punched.

"Do not dare wear pretensions when among friends, Natsuki Subaru."

"...!"

"Look at you. You don't know what to do, and your head's jumbled up."

"...!"  
"Always whenever you need help, with your own skills and smarts and strengths insufficient, you fight desperately running and running and running around, accomplishing only the passage of time."

Otto step-by-step closes distance on the silent Subaru. Hands and feet to the ground and unable to move, grimacing as the heat of his left cheek only now starts asserting itself, all Subaru can do is stare at Otto.

Otto reaches out to the wordless Subaru, grabs his collar, hoists him up.

"If you're listening, then speak to me!"

Just then, Subaru pushed his shoulder forward, Otto saw this and tried headbutt him. Subaru remembered his training at the mansion and ducked his neck, making Otto's forehead hit the top of his skull. Otto realized too late and took the brunt of the damage, Subaru took the opportunity to hold onto Otto's arms and leap to the side, bringing him down with him.

"UGH!"  
"NGH!"

The two were now on the floor as they escaped each other's grasp.

"Fuck're, you doing…?!"

"Knocking some sense into that misguided head of yours! But it seems I underestimated Natsuki-san's abilities."  
"Damn straight!"

Subaru and Otto stood up and took their own battle stances.

"Batman-san's been teaching me for a month now! You'll have to do a lot better than that to take me out!"

"Then I'll have to use much more violence to teach you straight."  
"Bring it on!"

Otto charged forward and launched a quick punch to Subaru's face, however used his forehead to take the brunt of the damage.

Subaru then opened his hand and did a quick palm thrust on Otto's face, hitting him directly on the nose. He squinted his eyes at the sudden pain, but recovered as he ducked down and slams his fist into Subaru's stomach, hurling him away.

Subaru quickly rolled on the ground and faced Otto as saliva escaped the corner of his mouth. Otto quickly charged at Subaru and landed two hits to the corners of his skull...but Subaru kept letting him hit him and decided to use a move Batman taught him…

"Huh?!"  
"Eat this!"

Subaru grabbed Otto's shirt and wrapped his leg against his, when Otto tried to free it, Subaru used the sudden momentum to send Otto spinning onto the ground. With Otto on the ground, Subaru launched himself at Otto, landing a vicious blow to his face.

Otto countered with a quick kick to Subaru's chest, sending Subaru hurling off of him. As Subaru tried his best to get up Otto punched him back down to the ground. Subaru held his bruised face, with numbness running all the way down to his toes, the gasping Subaru cannot stand up.

"See, Natsuki-san. This is what your strength amounts to. You'll never achieve to the level of the Knights, or Roswaal-sama, or especially not Garfiel and Batman-dono. Even against me, here is what you have. Even after all that, I'm still standing!"

Otto shook his head in astonishment, his words pierced Subaru as he frantically parcels oxygen into his convulsing lungs. Otto walks over to the side of Subaru, who is without capacity to voice rebuttal...where he squats down, and draws his face near.

"Picking fights with the White Whale and the Witch's Cult is ridiculous. You're weak, and the best you can manage in a straight fight is being snapped dead by a single finger. You surely understand this."

"Damn it…!"  
"Your strength and wits are lacking, so if we're to assume you have something else to compensate for this... well, there isn't really anything. You're small, your reach is short, you are the kind of person you could find anywhere. That kind of person, and yet you still desire incredibly for disproportionately great things."

"The fuck are you-!"  
"-Wearing pretensions around the girl you love is plenty well enough. I think that a necessary pretense, and will respect that. And I'll pardon you wearing pretensions for the girl who loves you. Again it's necessary. In a relationship of liking to loving, I believe the loved too carries a responsibility. Showing off with pretensions for the sake of those who love you is important. I will pardon it."

"Emilia...Rem…"  
"But you see, that's where you stop."

Otto puts his face closer. Subaru shrinks up his shoulders in anticipation of another head-butt. Practically snarling, Otto spoke.

"You know that you're lacking. You know that you're incapable. You want to show off to the girl you like. You want to be someone that the girl who likes you can boast about."

"AND I KNOW I CAN!"

Subaru suddenly spun his body on the ground and landed a surprise kick to Otto, though he blocked it using his forearms. But the impact still made him lose his balance and fell on his behind, Subaru got up and towered over Otto.

"I understand that I'm powerless, that I'm no good, and that by myself I can't do anything worthwhile! This is all something drilled into me time and time again! But I'm not going to let it get to me!"

"..."

"I will persevere, Otto! Not alone, but with others!"  
"...Natsuki-san."

Subaru clenched his bruised hands into fists as he glanced down at Otto.

"Someone taught me to always fight with everything you have."  
A shining silver light was ahead of him.

"Someone taught me to accept both my weaknesses and strengths."  
A warm blue light was ahead of him.

"Someone...taught me that my life has meaning!"

An unseen shadow was underneath him.

"And someone taught me...that I can still get stronger! That I can fight! And that working with others is better than working all alone!"

A dark, but comforting light was right behind him.

For Natsuki Subaru, it was at that moment that he realized that he had to move forward. To get stronger. Smarter. Wiser. Braver. Better.

Subaru wanted to never regress back to his former self from when he first arrived in this world. With everyone's help, he wanted to move beyond his zero-point. He wanted to reach the future with everyone, side by side. With the ones he loves, the ones he cared for and the ones who cared for him. Subaru understood Otto's actions quite well and it was the final push in the creation of something new.

 _The creation of a new Natsuki Subaru._

Shaking his head, Subaru's gaze wanders about as Otto says nothing. His green eyes simply stare, fixedly at Subaru.

Subaru held out his hand to the grey haired man.

"I need your help Otto. I need my friends help...please."

Otto took Subaru's hand as he helped him up. Otto couldn't stop staring at Subaru, as if he was still absorbing everything he had just heard.

"Natsuki-san...you see me as your friend?"  
"Of course, only a friend would do what you just did...and I thank you for it too."  
"...I felt that it was the first step in helping you."

Subaru and Otto chuckled a bit, but Subaru's face turned serious as he decided to let his friend in on the situation.

"You might, not be able to believe all this, but..."

* * *

Otto had silently listened to Subaru the entire time without any interjection, his brow crinkled.

"The information I've got right now is... or I mean it's really not that exact, but anyway that's all of it. Hiding nothing, all of it."

"Natsuki-san...There's no way I can pretend I didn't hear this and run away now, is there?"

Otto surprisingly accepted what Subaru had said. Everything. The Sizeable Hare, Elsa and Deathstroke, Roswaal's cunning plans, Garfiel's unwillingness to free the Sanctuary and the outrageous time limit they had. Subaru was glad that Otto believed him, even as Otto chuckled to himself.

"And so this is a first, Natsuki-san."

"Huh?"  
Confused at what he's heard, Subaru's mouth dropped open as he looks at Otto. With a stupidly cheery expression, Otto continued.  
"For acting with a total disregard to the chances of success, and so opting for the choice where I see no hope of winning, this is a first."

They both then met with Batman as they began trying to map out a plan, for the next three days.

What Batman and the others came up with was:

1.) Get Emilia to take the Trials and defeat them. In addition, find out what is hampering her progress in taking them.

2.) Distract Garfiel long enough to complete the first phase.

3.) Get the Sizeable Hare as far away from the Sanctuary, providing extra time to implement other phases.

4.) Make it to the mansion on the third day and stop the attack.

5.) Make it back to the Sanctuary and fend off the Sizeable Hare.

"Sadly, that's the best we got. None of my armors can kill all the Sizeable Hare at the same time...so we'll need to see how we can deal with that later."

"Not to mention, that if Emilia is not the one making it snow on the third day, it's most likely Roswaal. So that's something else we need to worry about."

Otto quickly interjected with his opinion on the matter.

"Well, regardless of that, we should also focus on the matters of Emilia-sama and Garfiel."  
"...Yeah, Batman-san suspects that something is blocking her memories...and I think I know what it is."

"Hmmm?"  
"...It's her spirit Puck."

"Well, I haven't actually gazed at it in person, so it's possible that might be the case."

"I'll see if I can actually get in contact with the little guy."

Batman then motioned to the Batwing as he prepared to explain what he was going to do.

"Like I explained earlier, I'm going to get into the Batwing and try and get the Sizeable Hare as far away from the Sanctuary as humanly possible. I know that once the snow comes, the Sizeable Hare will still be attracted to it, so there's no stopping them from heading this way. But it will hopefully give us time on the third day to complete our mission."  
"Just don't get hurt doing that okay?"  
"I'll be careful."

* * *

With much of the majority planning underway, Subaru decided to go and see Roswaal and implement his own plan in stopping Roswaal. Entering his housing he met with Roswaal who was being taken care of by Ram.

"A bet...you said?"  
"Yeah, a bet. You and me, staking a wish... a real one-shot make-or-break."

"...Hrm."

"You up for it, or is some straying from your diary all it takes for you to sulk and your motivation to shoot to zero? Where's your backbone to get a little bit crazy for your coming selves?"  
"...An intriguing statement. My coming selves, hm?"

"Getting a buddy's help when the stalemate looks about hopeless and figuring things out feels good."  
"Naive. Young, immature. ...Ultimately you can only solve the suffering of this world by yourself. These nerveless ideas about relying on friends are unneeded for you."  
"Relying on friends, relying on ties, relying on feelings... not gonna work out, huh?"  
"Wooooon't work at all."  
"Really. ...Well then, all we can do now is challenge each other."

Subaru finally decided to make his move.

"My demand's simple. Supposing hypothetically that on this attempt my methods break the deadlock, the consequent future will differ from your desires. In that case you'll probably lose will to live in a world differing from your gospel, but... there'll be none of that."  
"None of that, refers to me losing my determination? Hoooooowever, I'm forced to say that that is a difficult demand. While of course I likely could manage a superficial faaaaaaacade, in my truest thoughts I would..."  
"But whatever, Roswaal. It's not like I want us to always be as enemies."

"Absurdity. Even if yooooou do not wish it, Batman-san no longer trusts me and would probably keep us at aaaaaa distance."

"Yeah, but that's not an excuse for us not to continue working together. My demand's simple, Roswaal. If I open a path to a continuing future which differs from the gospel... then you throw the gospel away and come with me. I'm making Emilia the Ruler. I need your help for that."

Roswaal sighs a long, deep sigh. Eyes closed in thought as he strokes his chin.

"That's the ultimate compromise you're looking for... I see, then."

"There's two conditions. Two conditions you said were impossible, never happening. Once I clear those conditions, I'm the winner of the bet."

"And should the conditions remain unfulfilled, the victory iiiiis mine. I will have you discard your humanity."

"First condition. I make Garfiel an ally, and bring him outside."

"...And second?"  
"I'm gonna have Emilia beat the Trials. The one to overcome the tomb's Trials and free Sanctuary will be Emilia. Not me."

Roswaal seemed to smile at the conditions, possibly believing himself that they were goals that were simply impossible to accomplish.

The deal was made and Subaru began their own duel, one which would create or destroy their goals and paths.

"I look forward to your efforts, and your eventual defeat."  
"Because if I try my very hardest and fail, I'll probably act exactly how you want me to next time... right?"

"Heh."

"Well...fuck you too Ros-chi."

Subaru left the room, but suddenly ran into Ram. It seemed she was using her Clairvoyance to listen in on the conversation…

"...I wish to speak with you Barusu."

* * *

Later, Subaru went outside with Ram to meet with Otto and waved Batman goodbye, as the Batwing took off and headed in the direction where the Sizeable Hare was supposed to appear from.

Batman looked back at the Sanctuary one last time and took a deep breath, he then flipped some switches and activated some buttons as the Batwing sped off.

Subaru then took the opportunity to speak with Lewes about Garfiel and his unwillingness to free the Sanctuary, it was then he noticed the lady in front of him seemed displeased about the questioning.

"That he doesn't wanna go outside is probably because of our weakness..."

"Weakness, meaning?"  
"Meaning what weakness means. We've lived here ever since our births. And so we don't know anything about the world outside this place. We don't know, and so we're weak. It must torment Lil' Gar terribly."

"Lewes-san, Garfiel may look rough and reckless, but he's not a guy who would frivolously move to violence... would be a safe assessment?"  
"He's fundamentally a kind boy. It's by putting on a tough shell and barking before anythin' can happen that he protects himself and those around him. ...The strengths he's acquired are probably also for tha' purpose."

Subaru seemed to nod at this and realized Batman's theory was correct. Garfiel at one point took the Trials and went mad with fear of the outside world. It's even possible, that he sees freeing the Sanctuary as some form of evil.

Subaru now knew he had a lot to deal with in the next two days…

* * *

Eventually, Subaru went to visit Emilia. When he arrived he found her hugging her knees and sitting next to a wall...small teardrops forming in the corner of her eyes. Subaru tried his best to comfort her, he spoke sweet things to her, held her hand and asked to help her…

"Thinking back on it, Emilia, I still don't know anything about you. I like you. And that's partly because your looks are crazy to my taste, and that substance of yours I've touched in our time together drives me wild."

"I...I just.."  
"I know it might not be the right thing to ask right now, especially since you're the one who has to do this by herself. But I want to help in more ways than just sitting here."  
"Y-your being here is... you're already helping me just by being there for me, and so... just, causing more trouble for you isn't…

"...Emilia…"

"Please."

Subaru held her hand tighter, making Emilia open up to him more.

He learned that Emilia was seeing some form of memories before she met Puck. In which she saw Elior Forest, the denizens that lived there...and a disaster that destroyed everything. Subaru was even more shellshocked when he remembered that the Elior Forest was said to have been frozen 100 years ago...meaning the young silver haired half elf before him was over three times his own age.

"I really don't know...my memories on what happened back then aren't clear. I just remember that I was little, and I was incredibly scared. But because I just kept sleeping forever, those memories are fuzzy too..."

"Hmm…"  
"And because of the time I spent unconscious and asleep was so long, I'm not really confident I'm matured to my real age..."  
"Really? Don't exactly know how fast Elf aging goes, but if you can use humans as a framework then I'd say you're plenty matured."

Subaru stares nonchalantly at Emilia on the bed as he snorts at her worries. Her limbs are fully grown, and her body hosts the curvature of womanhood. Her gloomy, amethyst eyes and uncertain features prominently give her a mysterious beauty, crossing to and fro over the threshold between girl and woman. Emilia was plenty enough femininely matured.

However…

Her body had been that of a seven year old, and the change to a fully-grown adult upon awakening must have been chaotic. It's common in anime and manga for children to have their bodies mature suddenly into an adult's, but surely the adaptation couldn't be that easy. A consequence where their brain wasn't meshing to their body correctly and they suffered terrible distress like Emilia was natural.

And so with some basic math, Subaru narrowed it all down...Emilia was around 107 years old. She looked 18 years old. And mentally, she was 14 years old.

Not only that, but Roswaal's sudden appearance to her years ago and the fact that she wanted to win the Royal Selection to free the frozen citizens of Elior Forest.

Subaru at some point realizing his questioning was bothering her, decided to let her rest for the night. He took her to her room and sat on a chair next to her bed.

"...Hand."

"Huh?"  
"Could you hold my hand? Just until I fall asleep, please?"  
"Yup, now leave that right to me."

Subaru grips her slender little hand, smiling as he feels its delicate, smooth touch on his palm. Emilia smiles back, closing her eyes in accordance with Subaru's words.  
It does not take that long for her to start giving the quiet breathing of sleep.

"...Really, hope you can have a good dream this time."

Subaru then felt a chill in his neck…

"...So you finally showed up huh?"

[I'm impressed you noticed. It makes me happy, Subaru.]

Inside of Subaru's mind, spoke the Great Spirit Puck, who had finally came out of hiding.

* * *

The morning came, Emilia was preparing herself for the new day. She lamented her own weakness at not being able to do anything on her own, relying on Subaru and even Batman on everything.

 _The Loot House._

 _The Ma-Beast Incident._

 _The Scarecrow Battle._

 _The Witch's Cult Attack._

These were battles where Emilia felt a tinge of powerlessness, with the sacrifices Subaru made and the scars Batman would have to carry, Emilia felt terrible about her overreliance on others.

"...huh?"  
Emilia yelps quietly just as she goes to change her clothes before Ram can arrive with a bucket of water. The gaze of her shocked, amethyst eyes lands on the pendant at her breast. Just as she had confirmed before, hanging from the end of the pendant is a green crystal, the proof of Puck's presence—with a crack ruptured down its face.

A violent shock jolts her eyes, her trembling fingers timidly stroking the crystal's face. The fractures intensify at the touch of her fingertips. She wails a quiet, strangled scream.

"N-no... no, don't... wait, please hold on... come on, Puck, hold on..."

She shakes her head, but this does not stop the crystal's collapse.

She raises her head. Looks about the area. No one was there. It's still early morning, and the outside shows no signs of people activity either. She could raise her voice, but no one would hear her. She could race out, seeking help, but the jostling felt liable to trigger the end, and so Emilia could not move.

A translucent Puck appeared before her and spoke...but Emilia couldn't hear what he was saying...she screamed and screamed for him, but Puck shook his head.

Puck then floated from her palm as he began to break apart into light.

At that moment he put on a cute smile, before his body broke apart into countless specks of light and floated away from Emilia.

As she looked down...her green crystal shattered and she fell to her knees, eyes devoid of light she placed her hands on her head and yelled.

"PUCK! YOU LIAR! **LIAR!** "

* * *

Subaru was walking on a small path as he looked at the ground and remembered that Puck admitted he was the one preventing Emilia from seeing her memories well and not letting her pass the Trials.

And so it was decided..

[Tomorrow morning, I will make Lia break the contract...Should the relationship between myself  
and Lia terminate, then I'm sure that when she cries, you'll comfort her.]

* * *

The Batwing was flying through the clouds as Batman snacked on a appa and took a deep breath.

He shifted down and below the clouds he could see the forest below him and the massive Sizeable Hare pack that was heading towards the Sanctuary's direction.

Batman fired the turrets at them, killing several of them and making the Batwing catch their attention. He then flew the Batwing westward away from the general direction they were originally headed.

Every time they would attempt to change direction, Batman would fire several anti-tank missiles into the horde, making them chase him again.

Batman was silently hoping that everyone was doing well enough without him.

* * *

It was now the end of the day, Garfiel was speaking Lewes about the many issues plaguing his mind. He was watching as the denizens of the village were slowly retreating to their homes in order to retire.

Garfiel couldn't help but want to protect this village he called home from anything that would bring harm to it.

He was cautious. Cautious of the young man who stunk of the Witch. Cautious of the the dark robed figure that was allies with him.

These two men, were dangerous he was sure of it.

They were trying to bring devastation to the Sanctuary.

They needed to be dealt with.

"Lil Garf' Emilia has lost her contract with tha' Spirit, so it's possible that we don' need ta worry tonigh'."  
"...Good, I'm glad to hear somethin' goin' right for once."

However, Garfiel still felt tense from the fact that something was afoot, something was not right…

He hadn't seen Batman or Subaru since the morning and that was making him extra nervous.

* * *

The next morning had come, Subaru was walking around the forest when he felt guilt in his heart. The previous night, in Emilia's fragile state, she had asked him to hold her hand all night to make herself feel better, but once Emilia fell asleep, Subaru had to leave.

It was now the 3rd day...it was their last chance before the the disasters to come. Subaru made it to a tree near the entrance of the village and met with two people...quintessential to their plans.

"Natsuki-san, morning!

"Barusu you're late. Per usual."

There stood Otto and Ram.

Subaru they all then turned on their Comm Links, each given to them by Batman.

"Batman-san...it's time to start."

Subaru looked back at the town and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Emilia was now wandering the forest with a blank expression on her face. She would constantly grasp her palm and continued muttering…

"Liars...Liars…"

A single tear fell from her cheek….

"SUBARU YOU LIAR…."

* * *

Garfiel searched high and low for any sign of the two people who had gone missing.

Emilia.

Lewes Meyer.

Garfiel furrowed his eyes and breathed heavily, because he was sure he knew who was responsible for this. Those **TWO**.

He could envision their sinister smiles and the vicious glimmer in their eyes.

He had to stop them, or the Sanctuary, his home, would open to the world...and Garfiel knew exactly how the outside world was.

Then, he saw Otto looking around suspiciously as he looked around for a bit. Garfiel noticed this and followed him to some hidden shrubbery. Garfiel then pulled on the shrubbery and found only his cloak.

"Tha' Hell?!"

Otto then emerged behind him and took his necklace from him, even the powerful Garfiel was pushed aside by Otto who made a run for the woods.

Garfiel gritted his teeth to the point of cracking…

The pyroxene necklace, the last gift from his own mother, stolen by a friend of those TWO.

"YA' BASTARD!"

Garfiel gave chase.

As Otto looked back, he could clearly see the enraged young man still tailing him, a vicious glimmer in his eyes as he roared at him.

Otto then saw his chance and leaped over a rock, Garfiel's foot touched the rock, and the ground underneath gave way. Garfiel fell in and found himself surrounded by magic stones.

"OH SHI-!"

The stones exploded sending Garfiel flying high up into the air, only to crash back down to the ground into some sharp vine covered bushes.

"Ya...little…!"

Otto then tossed a jar of honey at Garfiel, covering him in the sweet substance. Otto then started making clicking sounds with his mouth.

Garfiel then found himself being attacked by various insects, Garfiel screamed a bit as he swatted them away.

Freed from the insect attack, he wiped off some honey from his eyes only to get hit with magic stones thrown by Otto. Each one exploded, forcing Garfiel to guard himself.

Otto then found himself at a dead end with a large tree in his way.

"Goddamn fucking with me!"

Garfiel caught up staring daggers at Otto, though covered in bruises and such, he still seemed to be relatively in high spirits.

"Wha' tha' hell are you doin' this for?!"

Otto thought about it...his parents, his fellow merchants and even those who got somewhat close to him...no one ever truly saw his potential or the hard work he would do.

They saw him as nothing special.

They mocked his Divine Protection.

They disregarded him…

Everyone except those TWO.

Natsuki Subaru.

Batman.

They had treated him like an equal, asked him for opinions and had truly accepted him for what he was.

And so…

"-I am doing it for a friend!"

"...Bullshit!"

"In getting here, Garfiel-san.. how many trees have you felled, and how much earth have you gouged open?"  
"I ain't got any clue what yer tryin' t'say."  
"The greatness of the quantity of mana stockpiled here where I am... is because that is how greatly you have angered the forest, that is what it means."

Otto was now ready to use all the mana around him for one last attack... Garfiel uncrosses his arms, finally realising that he has acted just as Otto planned, making an attempt to move.

"AL DONA."

The abounding mana transmits through the whole of Otto, taking shape in the world by means of a canto.  
The overwhelming speed and force of the coursing wave of earth batters the whole of the slow Garfiel, sending him plummeting far beyond the edge of the forest.

* * *

The tired Otto could barely get up and huddled himself near a tree.

"Hopefully that'll be the end-"

"-LITTLE FUCKER."

When Otto heard that, he turned his head and was kicked hard enough to cause a crater to form on the tree. He coughed out blood as he looked up and saw a bruised Garfiel who was covered in dirt.

"Heh, yer weren' bad at all, but my amazin' selfs still standin'...afraid that yer time is ova'."

Garfiel raised his hand and was prepared to slit the throat of the young man below him. But a sudden air slice came crashing towards him, forcing him to dodge.

When Garfiel looked up, he could only widen his eyes at the person he didn't want to fight.

"The fuck are ya doin'... **RAAAAAAAAM?!** "

Ram landed near Otto with a determined expression on her face.

* * *

Subaru continued his walk as he found a quite missing Lewes near the Tomb.

"Hey Su-boi."

"Lewes-san...let's talk."

"About wha'-"

"-You and Garfiel...NOW."

 _The battle to save the Sanctuary from utter devastation, had now begun._


	40. Chapter 40: Jeopardy

**AN: My longest chapter by far, so it took me awhile. So I hope everyone enjoys it, we are nearing the end of Arc Five with a few more chapters left. **

**AN FUN FACTS: Well...song title this time is from Greg Kihn Band, so there's that. **

**Also a certain Ma-Beast this chapter has the same roar as the monster from the film Python. ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Forty: Jeopardy

Ram aims her wand at Garfiel, who continued to roar his frustrations at her.

Whistling wind turns to blades, blades tear toward the entity standing in their eye, and as they burst, they splay their destruction in every which direction.

"Fula!"

"Ghhk!?"

Garfiel yells as he meets the oncoming wind blades head-on. He drives his heel into the earth, caving the ground in beneath him, his foot the axle for a rectangular section of earth to slant upwards and spring into the air. The wind blades surging in from below strike the ground, annihilating the earth's face before dispersing.

Ram swing her wand again and fires another powerful wind slice at Garfiel. He had to decide on what to do if he was going to survive. Run? Duck? No, he decided on something else entirely.

"Fucking 'round with me!"

Roaring, Garfiel slams his palms to catch the point of the invisible sword flat between his hands. While it may look like he has stopped the sword, when practising this move upon an incorporeal and invisible blade, the action would amount to no defence. But, even being a blade of wind, the thing certainly did exist. Garfiel's palms as they slam down disrupt the sword's edge, and his skin which would have been torn to shreds instead gets away with only a laceration.

His launching kick aims for Ram's abdomen, her having just made touchdown. Garfiel's foot drills through the air, practically enough to break through boulders—but it will not strike Ram, who stoops her posture down low to dodge.

"Your feet stopped touching the ground."

Immediately following this whisper as it grazes past his ear, a heel slammed down from above sends Garfiel plummeting toward the ground.

This offbeat attack came from Ram, who dove out of her post-swing stance, launching herself and her leg out forward while rotating on the vertical.  
Midair and unable to neutralize the attack, Garfiel immediately draws his arms up to protect himself. His bones creak as he is shunted away, ricocheting off the earth to crash to a stop against a tree-trunk.

Confirming the damage on Garfiel, Ram gives a small sigh. She directs her gaze to Otto, him having watched the surprise attack from behind.

"I already anticipated this, but it truly is difficult to lay eyes on you, with how graceless you look."  
"Spoken to someone who put all their heart and soul into fighting, that opinion surely has to be unjustified..."  
"All that everything is is the results. Did your efforts succeed, or not succeed? The process to reach the result is secondary... and so I will say it again. You look so graceless it is difficult to lay eyes on you."  
"Ugh, she's merciless, truly. ...This is exactly who Natsuki-san described."

The two's small banter ended when Ram questioned him on why he didn't try his best to get rid of Garfiel's _other_ skill.

"It seems you didn't remove Garf's _EARTHSOUL BLESSING_." Otto: "Earthsoul... pardon?" Ram gives a small sigh. She shakes her head in astonishment, looks down at the confused Otto with a gaze of absolute disdain, and sighed again.

"How much disappointment are you going to show? Since I have to say that this does hurt!"  
"Garf's Divine Protection of Earth Soul, literally means a blessing where he receives the blessings of the earth. Provided that his foot is touching the ground, a powerful aegis of dirt encases his body...And even were it not, earth magic's affinity here is abysmal. Your ace was an Al-class spell, and then it just had to be Dona..."

Putting her hand to her forehead, Ram closes her eyes as she looks down.

"Your luck is so poor, I cannot even feel sympathetic."  
"So my misfortune detonated again even at this juncture, terrifying! Or actually, if you were aware of this beforehand, Ram-san, don't you think you would have contributed notably more to the effort if you had just informed me!?"  
"Ram-sama, surely?"

"Why is it that everyone has to try kicking me down to the absolute lowest stratum!?"

Ignoring Otto as he raves, Ram swishes the tip of her wand as she heads out to deal with Garfiel.

"...Goddamn swear. Really truly a merciless lady, you are."

Unfathomable quantities of blood pour from Garfiel, but he easily flits to his feet in a manner that suggests no great fatigue or damages. Everything the windblade and storm had done to him was entirely superficial.

"Say, Ram. Why're you teamin' up with him? What's gone'n made y'do that?"

Ram closed her eyes. In a rare moment for her, Ram's lips gean to tremble a bit. Garfiel's eyes widen, but Ram's expression disperses like mist after only an instant.

"I... I am acting in the way I believe most meaningful in regards to my wish. That's all."

"Yer wish... that is?"

"Naturally, the fulfilment of Roswaal-sama's deepest desire. And nothing else."

Wailing, Otto taxes his shaking legs as he manages to stand. His body sways dizzily, the nosebleed finally over. Standing up obviously did not make him quantifiable as any combat force. But seeing how Otto's will to fight has failed to wane, Garfiel gives an annoyed snort.

"Y'goddamn... was pretty sure our last bout told yer full well there's nothin' y'can do. Ain't you seen how damn lively my amazin' self is after ya used yer ace? Be a loser 'bout givin' up and it makes yer less of a man, oi."

"Unfortunately, I do not ever remember forfeiting my deviousness to any degree that would allow me to accept surrender. I'll strive to be bankrupt; if I still have a body, I can still run. Or at least that's what I imagine my friend would say here, right as he'd move to start running."

Garfiel clicks his tongue at Otto's word: FRIEND.  
"How can yer trust so much in that all-talk asshole? He ain't got any real power. No ability either. He can get his tongue working, n' that's goddamn it. 'S a guy like that any bastard worth helpin', huh? Can't do anythin' without that costumed fucker aroun' him!"

"Worth, really does invite question. Presently Natsuki-san may lack it."

"...eh?"

"But the future will be different."

Garfiel tilts his head at the unexpected reply, while Otto's grin intensifies. He had exhausted his stamina and had spent himself on much labour for his tactics, but ignoring the nigh absolute absence of hope, Otto speaks with not a speck of unease.

"It's because I am a merchant. I don't think it sounds such a bad deal, to try placing an investment in someone liable to greatly benefit me in the future. You see, I feel that with Natsuki- san... just maybe and just possibly, he might perpetrate something huge. Not just him, Batman-dono is like a something out of a fairy tail, a knight which none of us have even seen before, a hero. Those two, in the future, will be bring about something grand."

Hearing this, Ram gives a bored sigh.

"Honestly, I cannot tell whether there's anything about Barusu that'd merit that impression. That he's weak, useless, cannot brew a proper cup of tea and incompetent is something on which I agree with Garf."  
"Overstatements are... perhaps not the case here."

"But Barusu is a man with strangely good timing when it matters."

The men tilt their heads and ask, "Timing?". Ram nods.

"Timing. A man of only good timeliness, that is what Barusu is. Let alone what Batman-dono can do to make up for it."

* * *

Subaru was a man who is ordinarily useless, and you have no idea what role he could possibly serve-but nevertheless the character named Natsuki Subaru had a mysterious propensity to be at the places you wanted him in, at the times you wanted him there.

When Emilia strayed away from Ram at the Capital, Subaru protected her in Ram's place. Wounded, he was taken to the mansion, and there came the ruckus with the witchbeasts.

This again concluded in Subaru saving both the village and the children, and he participated in exterminating the beasts. He was not the contributor of the greatest services, but his presence truly did help.

When the camp ventured to Dunharrow, Subaru gave the most valuable information of Scarecrow's presence and they were able to coordinate a plan to save the village from utter devastation

When Emilia returned from the Capital and entrusted the mansion to Ram, and signs of unrest began to spread across the surrounding region, Subaru returned with a military unit in tow and beautifully repelled the danger.

Batman was a man who was the exact opposite of Natsuki Subaru.

His role would be that of some knight in shining armor, the kind in fairy tales and not in reality.

His strength was remarkable, his intellect was exceedingly high and his skills as a fighter seemed almost unmatched. Yet, he never used these skill for himself, not for gain or profit...but for others.

 _He helped two complete strangers when they were attacked by an assassin._

 _He helped save an entire town he only stepped foot in a day before from danger._

 _He helped battle an arch rival in a town he just arrived in, with no intention of payment._

 _He battled the White Whale and the Witch's Cult, expecting no reward from it._

Yet he would always stand by Natsuki Subaru, as if when those two were together, the impossible would happen.

And so, for Ram…

"It's safe to trust in the goodness of Barusu's timing and Batman-san's skills. Once Barusu thinks he's seen a chance, and acts so with that belief, that remains the only single method to salvage any victory. And once Batman-san returns, then our victory is set in stone...When those two are seeing victory on the horizon, nothing can stand in their way."

Otto smiled at Ram's response, as if he too agreed with her assessment of those two.

"...enough, already."

"...?"  
"Ram, tha' hell are you keepin' to yourself, huh?! I see th' way ya' look at tha' costumed freak! Wha' is he ta you?!"  
"Batman-san?"

She took her time to think about Batman and the time they lived in the mansion for.

 _His arrival in the mansion._

 _His birthday party with them._

 _His training with Subaru._

 _His unwillingness to leave Dunharrow to Scarecrow._

 _His kind actions towards the Irlham Villagers._

 _His kind actions to her…._

To her, Batman was a person she felt she got to know, even in the course of one month. He was a self-less person, who worried only about others and not himself.

Thus...

"Next to my master, Roswaal L. Mathers, Batman is someone I have the utmost respect for. And I can see him as...a friend."

"...Thinking is just a goddamn fuckin' pain-"  
Spoken in an exhausted tone, Garfiel mutters. And….

" **ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**

Standing before them, was a massive Golden Tiger….it's eyes filled with insurmountable rage.

* * *

With a breezy breath out, Ram flits her heels off the ground as she shifts to stand on her toes. Maintaining that posture, she lowers her heels again, then lifts, then lowers, lifts, lowers, commencing some simple leg exercises. Otto furrows his brows at Ram's strange behaviour, tiling his head.

"R-Ram-san? What are you doing?"  
"I'm warming up. Quickly loosening my body before I begin. Loathe as I am to admit it, Barusu is correct about this being efficient."

Rage arises in its golden eyes as it raises its forepaw, the thing thicker than Ram's torso, those vicious claws extended. A single strike from these claws, each big as dainty Ram's arms, possessed enough force to instantly transfigure her limbs into clumps of gore with just graze.

"Deplorable, Garf. —Who do you think it is that you're facing?"  
Crouching down, Ram bypasses the mighty paw overhead as she speaks to the tiger in commiseration.

"Have you ever beaten me in a fistfight even once?"

After dodging his vicious strike, Ram unleashed a vicious kick to Garfiel's head, Otto followed through with a vicious Earth Magic attack, sending the tiger back a bit. The tiger charged again only for Ram to leap over and unleash a vicious haymaker on the mad beast.

However, Garfiel caught Ram by doing a quick handstand and attempting to kick her away. She dodged but didn't expect him to twist his powerful body and quickly slam her back down to the ground. But before

Enraged further, Garfiel slammed the ground, causing pieces of the very Earth to fly out and attack them.

"El Goa!"

Otto rushed in front of Ram and put up a sturdy wall of earth, it was able to hold. But Garfiel knocked it all away. Ram then began to stand up as her forehead began to glow white.

"The spirits of the forest should be helping you now Ram-san!"

"...Then I won't waste this."

Ram aimed her wand as it too began to glow white. Garfiel charged at them with a force and ferocity of truly wild beast, the very ground caving away under his strength...then…

"Al Fula."

A vicious blast of wind destroyed much of the forest they were in, sending dirt and even trees flying into the air…

* * *

Subaru was now outside the Tomb, having finished his conversation with Lewes, he took a breath and began to head inside.

Inside the room right before the Trials room, he had found Emilia curled up and hugging her knees. Subaru decided to sit next to Emilia and have a talk with her, the sentimental distance between the two was likely much bigger than a fist.

"Subaru..."  
"..?"

"How come... you're here?"  
"Ask me how come, and well that's a tricky one. It's because I'm always thinking about you, Emilia-tan, and thus magnificently figured out where you were, I guess."

"...Really..?"  
"Instead of thinking about where you went, I put all my effort into thinking about why'd you gone. And when I did, I figured you'd probably be here. And when I found you was a crazy relief."

"...Just, a relief?"

Her voice is quiet, liable to disappear. Subaru's brows shoot up in hearing it, only for Emilia to stare at him fixedly, peering into his eyes.

"You found me here, and all you were was relieved? ...You weren't mad?"

"Heck is that, Emilia-tan. No way, you were scared I'd be mad at you?"

Subaru did his absolute best to explain to her how relieved he was in finding her...in a normal sense it would have been effective.

"You're not mad..."

That is what he was trying to tell her, but the accompaniment to her mutter is not relief.

"Emilia-?"

"-You are not mad at me. You won't be mad for me!"

"I did something selfish, didn't I? I did something that distressed you, didn't I. I said nothing and went away, and I worried you, didn't I? I made you anxious, wondering if I'd run away... that's what I did, isn't it. And when someone does that to you, you get mad, don't you? Or aren't you like that, Subaru?"

"I can't be mad at you, but it's not because I think anything like-"

"-If that's true, then...! How come! How come you didn't keep your promise?!"

He was quiet, he knew he broke the promise of letting go of her hand when she needed it. It hurt her, much more than he expected.

"B-Both you, and Puck, broke... your promises, and went away. You left me behind, and went away... you liars. Subaru's a liar. Puck's a liar. ...Liars, liars... liars..."

"...Emilia."  
"Don't break promises... don't tell lies... you mustn't break promises... if, you do that, if I do, then, Mother and Juice..."

Her voice shakes with grief. A clawing pain tears at Subaru's chest. Promise...a word which carried multiple different connotations when used between Subaru and Emilia. Subaru had once disregarded their promises, wounding Emilia, and spawned a mutual divide between them. After their reunion he ascertained the significance of a promise, and they tied one between themselves in the form of a bond.

Subaru's head spins and spin as he thinks, unable to grasp any hint toward the solution. What to do, what could he, what should he, what ought he, what would be, the best-

"Emilia. I love you."

"...Huh?"

* * *

Her teary amethyst eyes open wide as her gaze captures Subaru. His visage is warped atop the sheen of her tears, and so he manages to resiliently maintain an unshakable heart. After all, he no longer has any hesitation on what to say.

"Every fucking night, you go shunting yourself again and again into the same exact Trial. The hell is the Trial? It's just the goddamn past. Stop dawdling around getting caught up in things that're already over."

"S-suhbaru..."  
"And to top it off when your pet-slash-guardian goes missing, you can't even stand for yourself. You throw a tantrum and worry everybody, then shirk your duties to go sulk in bed. Well how lovely for goddamn you, enough's enough, I'm sick of it."

"That's... right, isn't it. O-of course you'd, think this about me as well, Subaru..."

"They're all things, that you just have to call awful... they are. Ever since I came to Sanctuary... no, way before that... I've always caused just so many problems, and so, I...I've been abandoned, not just by you and Puck...but Batman-san as well."

"..."  
"He left didn't he? He must've been so sickened by my weakness that he decided to leave...I would not blame him."

"Yeah. You honestly haven't done a single good thing since coming to Sanctuary. I know I'm not one to talk here, but it's too horrendous to ignore. There's no way to back it."

"...And so-"  
"-But. I love you. Emilia."

"...!"  
"I love you. I love you and love you and love you, love you so much it's hopeless."

"Wh-what are you... all of a sudden..."  
Subaru: "I love your super pretty silver hair, I love your amethyst eyes and how when they're wet they look like jewels, I super love your voice and how I get dreamy just from hearing it, and your slender long legs and your pale skin, and our height difference and all of that is so to my ideal I can't stand it, just being with you makes my heart race I can't stop it and oh god I love you."

His feelings for Emilia, flowing out his mouth. Emilia casts his words away with a shriek.

"Why are you, right now... stop messing around with me!"

Her shoulders heave, her brows shoot down, as Emilia sees how Subaru's attitude is sidestepping the issue, is fleeing from the condemnations he made, is attempting to ruin everything they spoke about, and bares her fury.

"The uselessness and hopelessness, all of it, that's me! So then why are you trying to overlook it? Why are you forgiving me?! Why..."  
"If it's just answering that, I'll say it endlessly. Because, I, love you!"

"..."  
"Even if you hate how weak and pathetic you are, and brood thinking a that others should be judging you negatively as well... I'm gonna keep expecting things from you. I am never going to use your weakness as a reason to desert or to abandon you."

Emilia's eyes waver. Her gaze has been fixed on Subaru, her eyes full of acceptance for his invalidations of her, receptiveness toward resignation, and her weak desire to drown in a pool of sorrow and grief. Emilia wanted to be invalidated…

"You invalidated me, you said lots of times that I'm useless, and now you're still saying you love me? ...W-who could believe! Subaru, how can you believe in me like that, that's... that's the thing I don't understand!"

No! No, that's utterly wrong! There's some reason I believe in you, and so I love you….That...idea's wrong. I love you. And so I believe in you. That way around!"

"Just love alone is not a reason to believe!"

"...! If love alone weren't reason enough to believe, then who the hell would be willingly to go through all this suffering to help a pain in the ass woman like you!"

Voices peaking, the two's emotions crash into each other. Subaru puts his hand to the wall as he drags himself up to stand, for Emilia to also stand up to face him.

Close enough to butt heads, both their eyebrows lowered, Subaru and Emilia howl their feelings. With spit flying, faces red, yelling 'No you're wrong!', having never before raised their voices at each other, these two.

"I love you!"

"You're lying!"

Subaru screams the whole of his feelings in desperation, only for Emilia to yell over him.

"I'm not lying! I love you! How about you talk, what do you think of me! You've always got this attitude where you're making these fucking insinuations! Do you have any fucking idea what a jolt it is to my heart every time you make these cute expressions and it looks like there's hope!? Stop fucking around with me!"  
"I-I'm not messing with you! I'm just being normal, stop saying weird things! I have so many things to think about right now and am facing a serious problem, and you're asking what I feel about you... I'm not able to think about it! Stop it! Don't pester me!"  
"Who's pestering who here! It's you! Pestering me!"

"But it's you! Pestering me!"

Subaru and Emilia had no logic backing for their arguing, but it was what both of them needed to let loose their emotions.

"There's no reason I have to hear that from a promise-breaking liar!"

"Me breaking the promise has nothing to do with this!"

Emilia's cheeks redden with fury as Subaru easily attempts to sidestep the issue. She cannot fully dispel her anger, the emotion so intense that she cannot speak.

"Why did you break your promise?"

"...I can't say it."  
Gritting his teeth, Subaru replies to Emilia's question with an anguished moan. Seeing him attempt to dodge questions this late, Emilia gives a long sigh.

"You won't keep your promises. You won't tell me why you break them, either. ...And now you're yelling at me to do something. If you're going to tell me you love me... then act like it! If you don't do that, I... can't, believe you..."

"...Then I'll make you believe…"

Within breathing range...or no, not even their breaths could intervene in the space between them. Subaru reaches out for Emilia's shoulder, and draws his face in closer. As she witnesses Subaru's approach, confusion arises in Emilia's eyes, her body going rigid.

"If you don't want it, dodge."

"..."

But Emilia closes her eyes. Whether it was resignation, or the result of hesitation, Subaru couldn't tell.

"Mmh"

"Ngh"

Their breathing intermingles as Emilia then holds her breath, Subaru's brows furrowing in pain. The quiet noises come from the force of their teeth striking together.

It all begins with that slight, achy pain, but that immediately disappears from even the crevices of his mind when faced with the intensity of this heat.

Soft lips. Nothing more than a mutual touch, this kiss.

This being the first for Emilia, and for Subaru his second time kissing her.

 _It is unlike his first time, with its cold taste of Death._

 _His second kiss tastes of hot Life._

They draw their faces away from each other, both forgetting to breathe as they gaze at the other.

"I love you."

"...!"  
"No matter what bad things I see of you, no matter what arguments we get into, I'm unchangingly going to keep loving you. That'll never change no matter what happens, and so I am always believing in you. And hell, not just me…"  
"...Batman-san?"

Subaru breathed a long sigh as he nodded in a comforting manner.

"He's always been worried about you, but I think we both know he doesn't like to show it. Heh, you know, Batman-san told me something a while ago about you."  
"What?"  
"He said that if-...if he ever had a daughter, he'd want her to be just like you."  
"...! Then...why did he leave?"  
"We both know he spreads himself thin, trying to help everyone. So that's what he's doing. Helping others, than himself...what a selfless person huh?"

"...Heh, yes...he is like that."

Subaru took Emilia's hand, but felt woozy and had to lean his arm on the wall.

"Subaru?"  
"It's nothing... is what I wanna say but, it's something. I am pretty bad right now. Anyway, if we're going to keep arguing or fighting can we kinda do it outside."  
"Geez... But I don't even want to do those."

As she made a faint smile she took Subaru's hand and helped him out, his other hand against the wall, Subaru starts walking for the tomb's exit.

They exit the tomb, the bright sun beginning to descend creating a slight darker blue sky.

"Hey, kept you waiting."

"Tch." Whatever, ain't like I was waitin' any."

There stood Garfiel, covered in blood, the clear victor of the previous battle.

* * *

"I figured you were going to be mad, but not that you'd wind up looking like that."  
"Don't worry nothin' bout me. Jus' had a lil' slip and fall."

Subaru's cheeks stiffen as he speaks, Garfiel responding with a dissatisfied look.

Garfiel's statement is of course entirely bullshit.

"You moron, Otto, I told you to just spew everything and run!"  
"Guy was damn brave, I'll give em' that. He weren't any fuckin' suited fer battle, n' also ain't been in any real fights before. And then he starts spoutin' this idiot shit 'bout it bein' for a friend... he handed my fuckin' ass t'me."

"...He's not, dead. Right?"

"He went and pulled all that nice fuckin' bullshit on me... an' so my fangs maim'd'm t'bits and now his body's out fertilizin' tha' forest."

"So he's alive then. The heck, you had me fucking worried... My guts were seriously frozen there wondering if everything had been ruined, no joke."

"Oi, OI, Fuck off!"

Garfiel howls in rage, his flood of emotions slamming into the ground, rupturing it

"Which means Ram goddamn helped with tearing you up. I mean yeah. No way Otto could do this much solo. The hell?! This had me wondering if that damn Otto'd been hiding some secret powers from me, was sorta fracturing my feelings of friendship with him."

"Fucker! Tha' fuck're you goin' on about! Eh!?"

Garfiel continued to howl before wiping some leftover blood from his cheek and putting on a devious smile, his fangs gritting against each other.

I ain't got any thought t'overlook what yer bastards're doin' here either. You get away from there, n' don't get any closer. No one's goin' n' th' tomb any more. My amazin' hands 're tearin' tha' thing down."  
Subaru: "You do that, and there'll be no way to break the barrier. ...This Sanctuary will be a closed little garden forever, you seriously good with that?"

"Yup. Anythin' other than tha' is jus' bad."

Emilia steps forward from behind Subaru, standing in Garfiel's way as he attempts to close in on the tomb.

Garfiel looks up at her, unimpressed.

"What, oi. Get outta my way, y'flimsy woman."

"No, I will get in your way. I'm not letting you destroy the tomb. Because no matter what,  
I'm going to overcome the TRIAL."  
"It's damn obvious yer can't do it. Day after fuckin' day yer **wah wah wah wah** cryin' all over th' damn place. N' now yer lost yer friends, can't help that yer gonna be sad. Go curl up n'bed n'fuckin' cry. Y'do that, and I ain't doin' nothin."

Sorrow flashes over Emilia's expression in response to Garfiel's cruel statement. But said expression only last for an instant as Emilia immediately swallows down the pain.

"I'm sorry, but even if you say those things, I can't step back for you. I need to challenge the Trial. And then face my past, and..."  
" **Just goddamn fuckin' everybody!** "

Garfiel clicks his tongue in irritation, fury blazing in his eyes. The grisly pressure he expels compounds in intensity, Emilia's shoulders trembling. Seeing her fear, sharp-eyed Garfiel snorts.

""What happened t'that blusterin' 'bout yer past?-"  
"-I know I can do this. No. I have to, not just for the villagers or even Subaru! I have to do this for myself!"  
"Huh?"

"If...If Batman-san can do it...I know I can."  
"What th' hell does tha' freak hav'ta' do with this?!"  
"Batman-san is a strong person I can look up to. Anyone else would have been crushed by the past he's had. The loss of his family and friends, the endless battles he's had to endure and the cruel situations he's been put under. And yet...He's still here!"

"...!"

"He doesn't let the past push him down, he's risen above it and continues forward. I want to have that strength, just like him. Just like Subaru. I want to accept the past and move forward!"

Subaru moved closer as well and faced Garfiel from the top of the steps of the Tomb.

"Emilia will challnege the Trials, no matter who many times it takes….Unlike you."  
"Th' fuck did ya' say-"  
"-You heard me!"Garfiel. You lost and you ran away, and Emilia is not like you."  
"-Hk! Don't, you fuckin' dare, get cocky!"

Immediately following Subaru's statement, Garfiel shouts in rage, his right foot shattering the earth. The impact of his stomp sends the ground flying aloft.

Seeing the faint but definite bond of trust between the two, Garfiel's eyes shoot open outrageously wide. The gleam in his bloodshot pupils compounds in ferocity.

"You won't let yourself kill anyone, yet."  
"Fuck's your, basis fer that. Nevermind Ram, my amazin' self ain't got a speck've a reason t'hesitate in gnashin' yer lackey dead."  
"Exactly, nevermind Ram."

Emilia timidly cuts in to comment about Otto, who is receiving very unfortunate treatment in this conversation.

"H-Hey... you two, is there some kind of grudge you have against Otto-kun...?"

But, perhaps for the first time ever, Subaru consciously ignores Emilia and jabs his finger at Garfiel.

"Quit making threats you can't follow through on. I had my fill of cowardly people trying to act tough back in the alleyway with Tom, Dick and Larry. Though at least they had enough guts to stab me."  
"Stop... stop it..."

"And your oh so prided claws and fangs too, you groom them nicely every day, but just leave them there as decoration. If you want, how about trying on some stylish nail stickers? It's what all the girls do where I'm from. Don't think it's a perfect match for your spineless, girly self?"  
"I told you t'fuckin' stop—!"

Garfiel roared at the two of them as he slammed the ground again...and once again Subaru and Emilia didn't move an inch.

Garfiel takes ragged breaths and stands very still as he glares at Subaru. When his gaze switches to Emilia. His nose scrunches up, as if he has noticed something.

"Oi... fuck off, you. Fuck's with those eyes."

"..."

"If yer got somethin' yer tryin' ta' say, goddamn say it! It's fuckin' pissin' me off I'm gettin'-"

"-Garfiel... what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm, afraid... yer sayin'?"  
"Well you're afraid. You're talking loud, reaching out as best you can, and stomping the ground to cheer yourself up, aren't you?"  
"Like yer know, fuckin' anything 'bout me..."

"I do know. After all..."

Cutting off Garfiel's quieter statement, Emilia takes a single breath.

"-I've also been living in constant fear of many things."

"...!"

"I don't clearly know what's right yet, or what it is I have to do. But I feel like I know that there's SOMETHING. And I can find that SOMETHING inside the tomb. I can't move out of your path."  
"Shut it. Disappear. Don't talk to me!"

"...But don't you truly already have that SOMETHING?"

Garfiel fell silent as he looked up at the two of them...unmoving, hardly breathing.

"Garfiel. Are you seriously still running from your past with your family?"  
"Wh-!?"

Garfiel's face changes colors. It reddens in rage, pales in shock, and now, turns pallid.  
The clicking from his fangs results from the trembling of his chattering teeth. With chills, or perhaps in dread, Garfiel looks up at Subaru.

"Who, told you... about my past?!"  
"Basically everyone you're thinking of. Do you think that's a betrayal? Or do you think it's something else?"

"...!"

"Frederica told me that when she offered you to leave with her, you denied her."  
"Sister..."

"Lewes-san told me that what you saw in the tomb, was your goodbye with your mother."

"...Mother…"

"In the tomb you saw your past. You saw your mother leaving you and Frederica behind in Sanctuary.. did you?"  
"..."

"That's the reason you're avoiding the outside world? Because your mother abandoned you. Because you hate your mother who-"

"No! No, nonononononono, yer wrong! The fuck'd you goddamn understand! Stop runnin' yer mouth like yer know shit!"

Garfiel frantically shook his head at him.

"Answer me, Garfiel! What is it you're afraid of!"

His theory from speaking with Lewes, Echidna's words, Roswaal and Frederica's attitudes, Ram's expression when she looks at Garfiel...Subaru saw an answer differing from all of them.

If he was right, if this was the truth, then...

"No, my amazin' self's... my amazin'... "

"What is it you truly think!"

"My amazing... mine, mother..." Garfiel swallows his breath, gazes up at the sky, his fangs chattering as he,  
"—I wanted her to be happy!"

* * *

Emilia and Subaru swallowed their breaths as they saw the pain etched in his face. The mad, vicious look in eyes faded and a lonesome aura was behind them now.

Well I knew that! She abandoned me and sis. And of course she would!"

Garfiel's reasoning, which he had kept in his heart, never revealed to anybody.  
"Couple of goddamn brats she couldnt've wanted, n' ones with demihuman blood at that... of course we'd impede her from living in the outside world! Leaving us behind, throwing us away,  
what is weird about that... there ain't nothing... incorrect with that!"

Unable to hide his wavering voice, he buries his face in his hands to hide his wavering eyes.

"But y'know, that night... I, saw it. There in th' tomb, in the Trial, I saw it. I saw it. S-she, left us, and left Sanctuary, and... right then, right after she left, her carriage got caught in a landslide, swallowed in the dirt and she just died..."

"...!"  
"Sis doesn't know... Sis fucking thinks mom's off somewhere, forgotten about us and living a happy life. ...But reality's not that! Mom, the second she abandoned us! She died! Why?! But you know she left for the outside so that she could be happy?! What are we meant to do about our sadness, about this feeling of being thrown away?! I wanted mom to be happy!"

Having reached this conclusion, there amid the smouldering ashes inside him, Garfiel decided.

He looks up at the tomb, and in a low voice…

"...I ain't ever going t'tha' outside world."

His voice shakes. In rage, in sorrow, in vestiges of fury, the flame still blazing even now.

"Desertin' th'place and going outside ain't going to give you happiness! Trying to change anything comes accompanied with pain, and not everybody can withstand that hurt!"

"There's shittons of hopeless people out there! This place's full'v'em! What'm I meant to do! Just make them sacrifices for happiness, and give them sad experiences?! Just be like my sis?! NO. "I will-my amazin' self will-protect them!

He clenches his fists. His howling stops, his eyes hosting quiet determination as he pauses.

"My amazin' self'll protect them! Everything my hands can reach, my amazin' self'll protect! Protect, protect, protect... never ever lose anybody... never let anyone experience anything like what my mom did!"

"...Garfiel…"

"I'll be the barrier! Even if you get rid of this goddamn one in front of me! I'LL BE IT! A real one, dividing inside and outside, a barrier! I! Will! Protect the Sanctuary, protect everyone! Protect nanna! My amazin' self's the only one who can do it! My amazin' self's the only one who knows it! And it's fine for them not to know!"

Garfiel slowly began to transform into his golden tiger form as his crazed eyes stared at Subaru and Emilia…

" **AND NOT YOU! OR ANYONE IS GONNA' STAND IN THE WAY!"**

Subaru stood in front of Emilia as he clenched a spare Pyroxene Jewel in his hand.

"I'll force you into absolute surrender, and teach you. That you're a kind, weak, stupid idiot!"

* * *

Subaru dashed forward as the monster formerly known as Garfiel roars at the young man ahead of him. Subaru had his plan together, Puck was inside the jewel ready to drain all the mana out of Garfiel and put him on an even playing field.

But Subaru had to do one last thing…

"SHAMAAAAAAAK!"

The taxation of his gate, which he had been warned not to use. The Capital's greatest healer had cautioned that he may never be able to use magic again.

Betraying that advice, Subaru utilized the thing once more.

He feels his imperceptible gate burn. The foundations of this gateway within his centre sways tremendously, and somewhere far and distant and separate from his body, something severs.

This pain of something violently, messily, being wrest away. Alongside the lossful sense of what will never be recovered, it brings Subaru's heart understanding.

"Thank you."

He looks forward. His last cast of magic had failed to fully enshroud Garfiel's tremendous form. While crucially his head is veiled in the centre of the smoke, his overhanging body has its right flank peeking out.

Garfiel hunched over to search for him in the smoke, so Subaru did a quick jump and stabbed him in the shoulder with the jewel.

" **GRAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"  
** "You lost the moment you transformed Garfiel!"

Garfiel quickly returned to his original form and stared wide eyed at Subaru.

"Th' hell?!"  
"Didn't I say Garfiel!? I don't like getting in fights I have no chance of winning!"

The two then engaged bare knuckles fist fight. Garfiel had much more training than Subaru's one month of exercises with Batman, but it helped quite a bit.

A punch to the temple by Garfiel was met with a palm thrust to his nose.

A knee to the sides by Subaru was met with a backhanded punch to the cheeks.

A headbutt from Garfiel was met with a kick quick to the shins.

A punch to the chin by Subaru was met with a bite to the left shoulder by Garfiel.  
The vicious tearing of flesh made Subaru decide to...bite him in the ear.

The two let go from the sheer pain and they pushed themselves away from the other. Both then tried to counter each other's punches, only for both of them to hit each other in the chin at the same time. Both fell back on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Go get dead collapsed, Garfiel. Behold the power of numbers."

"There had t'be other goddamn ways t'say that!"

In the past, Subaru would have been the weakest one in any fight. He could obviously never win. But now, he had a chance. With a teacher willing to make him stronger not just for the sake of others, but also for his own life. In order to spare him from abusing the cruel powers of his Return by Death, he would do it.

He swings his left arm down to hook Garfiel by the neck, sending the two of them toppling to the ground. With his body battered, Subaru grimaces in pain as he attempts to upright himself.

Garfiel countered an incoming punch from Subaru, Garfiel dodged and spun his body around and unleashed a vicious kick to his temple.

"S th'end! Now there ain't nothin' y'can do! What I shouldd'er done was this... was turn yer into a floppin' sardine from th'start!"

Seeing Subaru writhe on the ground, Garfiel's cheeks twist in victorious jubilation. He gets to his unsteady feet before turning his head to the sky, letting loose his voice. The howl of an animal, an aria of triumph. Now all Subaru could do was wait to be stepped on, finished off, and...

"...How many times do I have to tell you, don't decide my end!"

"Fuck off! Here's the end for me and ya!"  
"Bullshit! You said Frederica left for the outside world, and left you behind. But you're wrong. You're absolutely wrong, Garfiel. You aren't bound to the barrier. If you wanted to follow her, you could've any time. You're the one who neglected to!"

"No! I-!"

"You're the one who drew away first, Garfiel! Then you fucking winge winge winge about it being your sister's fault! You don't think it's fucking pathetic!?"

"...No…!"

"Any time! Any moment! When you want to act! When you want to change! The instant you think that marks the starting line! Raise your head again, walk the path in front of you. And how can anyone order you to give up on that!"

A strange burning feeling fills the pit of his chest and starts to warp around his heart then his mind.

His chest, burns.

"Aren't I right, Garfiel?!"

He calls the name of the man before him, his eyes wavering feebly, his visage small.  
His guts, blazing.

"Aren't I right, Emilia?!"  
He calls of the name of the girl behind him, her gaze looking down at him, her standing on the threshold between weakness and something else.

His heart, pumping.

"Aren't I right, Batman?!"

He calls out the name of the man who gives him the hope to move forward and challenge anything ahead of him.

His mind, racing.

...His eyes, with tears spilling over.

"Say...aren't I right, REM!"

His head raised, mouth open, eyes wide, he calls the name of the person who gave him the impetus to stand.

A power which does not belong to Subaru squirms within the core of him, shrieking its birthing cry. Cheering the fact of its birthing, and welcoming the fact of its birth.

 _An Unseen Hand bursts out of Subaru's chest._

Subaru's eyes widen as he sees his newfound power in front of him.

Garfiel leaped to Subaru as he let out an inhuman scream with a fearful look on his face. The world looks to move in slow motion.

Subaru focuses his gaze on the tip of Garfiel's chin. Somehow, he knows. Before makes it happen, he gains comprehension.  
All he has to do is fix his aim, and let this thing he's tugging taut loose. That alone, and surely, it would be accomplished.

"HUH?!"

Struck by a completely unanticipated attack, Garfiel fails to catch himself as he slams back to the ground. He tumbles to a stop, splayed out on the earth. Subaru understands that he has just fired the decisive blow.

He falls to his knees, his body folding as he vomits all he wishes. But not a single drop of blood or bile comes out. Not a drop of scarlet or saliva, for nothing extraneous remains within him. That was what a final strike it was, on the tail of so much effort.

Garfiel then immediately got up and stumbled over to Subaru.

"Damn…"  
"Now it's…!"

Before he could finish a loud roar came over and rushed over to Garfiel. The charging black dragon rams head-first into undefended Garfiel, striking him in the side and sending him flying.  
"Gaugh!?"

Stricken with an impact which literally carts him away, wide-eyed Garfiel shoots off as easily as a kicked pebble.

Aside Patrasche as she bellows of the victory, Subaru calls out to the fallen Garfiel. In a voice so frail, it's questionable whether he heard it.

"This...is the power of numbers."

"Had t'be, other... goddamn, ways t', say that..."

Motionless Garfiel responds sourly to Subaru's words. Subaru's cheeks relax slightly in hearing it.

"Okay then, it's the assemblage of everyone's feelings, a victory for bonds."

"Haah... 's like a damn, JEWELS NEVER COME FROM THE SOLITARY QUENE..."

"...Heh, that one's...pretty good…."

Both combatants fell unconscious, with Subaru's team being the clear victors.

* * *

After a while Subaru awoke and found himself receiving another lap pillow from Emilia. Even with this, Subaru had time to rename his new ability…

"THE IMPERCEPTIBLE WILL OF THE GODS... We'll call it **Invisible Providence**..."

Otto had walked over to the two, to make sure to see if they were alright, when Subaru got up and slowly walked over to him.

Having confirmed their mutual safety, a rather satisfied smile arises on Otto's face...when Subaru charges.

"Hi-yah!"  
"Eewhauhg!?"

He rides the momentum as he leaps to acquaint Otto with a flying kick. Stuck between the stairs and Subaru, Otto cries out.

"Ow! Ouch! Stairs are, grinding my head—ow! M-my hair! I'm going bald! Wh-Natsuki-san, what on earth are you doing!?"  
"Shut it, stupid! Stop trying to be cool. What's going on with this vibe where it's like you did something big? Who told you to do anything more than buy time? You know how close my plans were to winding up par for course because of this? But if you hadn't helped I don't think I would've beat Garfiel so I can't say I don't thank you!"  
I have no idea what you're even saying any more!"

Unable to give a sincere thanks, Subaru scuffles with Otto on the stairs while he speaks, when Otto kicks him away.

Subaru rolls down the steps to land on his backside before standing up.

"Either way, glad you're safe. If you died you'd make for an annoying visitant bedside."  
"I'd rather we leave these eccentric customs undiscussed. ...Or actually, why didn't those sentiments of yours show up nicely and at the start?"  
"Don't slather on too much praise, we're talking me here!"

"I am aware of that, yes!"

Emilia chuckled at the two of them, their antics amusing her.

Subaru approaches Patrasche and reaches out to stroke her back. But the dragon dodges away before his fingertips can touch her, avoiding his hand.

The swing of her tail strikes Subaru in the ass, leaving him half in-tears from pain as he leaps. He looks at her, questioning and defiant, to see that her sharp eyes have sharpened further and she is growling displeased at him with her neck stooped low.

"Would you like a translation?"  
"No, even I can figure this one out."  
Subaru replies to Otto's considerations with a shake of his head. He gives a small sigh.

"...It's 'don't make me worry', isn't it? Seriously what is going on with your heroine power? Are you throwing your name into the heroine race?"

Subaru gives a wry smile and reaches out. This time his fingers do touch Patrasche's tough hide. She closes her eyes, accepting it as if inevitable, Subaru's gratitude for the tolerant dragon unending.

"Are you awake, Garf?"

What Garfiel sees when he wakes up is the face of a familiar girl. This was someone he wanted to see upon waking, who he did not want to see upon waking. It's a complex feeling. But he cannot deny that his chest has begun to beat faintly faster. Garfiel hums.

"Yeah... 'm up."

"I see. Then move. This has gone on far long enough, and my legs are numb."

"Augh!"

The instant they establish communication, Garfiel is expelled from the soft touch as his head falls to the ground. He hadn't been expecting a kind reaction, but this kind of coldness does hurt. And especially so when his pride is already wounded, and his crush is the one being icy.

"You lost. You have lost. Then act like the loser you are and heed the commands of the victor. How wretched must you be in presence of a woman you like, flaunting your inane and girlish temperament as a sore loser, before you will be satisfied, Garf? Your flagellation of others becomes flagellation of yourself the moment that you lose, all you have changed is the aim of your braying, idiotic."

"But…"  
"But nothing...from now on you will fight on behalf of myself and Emilia-sama. You will protect us...just as Batman-san has all this time."  
"And where is he now-"  
"-He is off doing his best to protect the Sanctuary from an outside threat."  
"...?"

"But even he will need help. We need your help...but first you must help yourself."  
"Myself…?"  
"Garf...you must face your past."

And with the considerations of everyone around him...Garfiel still afraid of what he will see and what he would face...entered the Tomb to take his Trial.

* * *

Everyone stood outside waiting for whatever outcome they would receive.

Would Garfiel accept his past…?  
Would Garfiel continue his current path…?

How would it end up after all this…?

Then...Garfiel emerged from the Tomb...with a small droplet of tear forming on the side of his eyes.

Right then and there a silence fell onto everyone standing at the bottom of the stairs of the Tomb.

Garfiel looked over at them all...and smiled. He learned the truth...

His mother left Sanctuary for Garfiel and Frederica's sake in search of his father. But immediately after its founding that journey was crushed, alongside his mother.

He learned that his mother...from the bottom of her heart...truly loved him.

Lewes Theta, named that by Subaru to differentiate the clones walked over to Garfiel…

"L-Lil' Gar. Erm, I..."

"Don't go making a face which don't look like yer. I'M sorry fer worryin' you."

"Lil' Gar."

With that blunt statement, Garfiel puts his hand on small Lewes's head.

Ram clears the stairs following Lewes and Subaru, and calls out to Garfiel.

"How did it go, Garf?"

"Can't yer see with yer eyes th'results? Gotta say I expected somethin' more."

Garfiel's gaze lands in Subaru. Subaru's brows shoot up as Garfiel scratches his cheek.

"Uh, I need to, right... yeah."  
Subaru: "What's up? Skittishness's out of character for you. You're an archetype which just kills those hesitant or broody patterns, we'll do tribal play instead."

"...It's probably 'cause of you that I passed the Trial. Thank you."

"...Did you just thank me?"  
"I ain't sayin' it again. But, I got t'remember somethin' I wanted t'remember. So goin' in there was... beneficial. Fuck!"

"...Okay."

"So I'm gonner be watchin' yer from right up close t'see whether yer wind up just bein' some all-talk bastard'r not...Ya' better pull it off, Boss!"

"...B-Boss?"

Garfiel vigorously slaps Subaru's shoulders, gaze fixed on him, and makes that incredible statement. His unexpected form of address and his attitude stun Subaru so much that he's slow to react.

Emilia is also happily surprised by it.

"Garfiel, your face is sooo red."  
"Boss... I'm not the one heading this group, that's Emilia."  
"But it was your group which beat Garfiel, Subaru. He accepted what came out of a man-to- man conflict, which means his Boss is you. Isn't it great, Boss?"

With that, Subaru had to accept his new role to the young man. Even learning from Ram that he was actually younger than him...being 14. Subaru shook his head and decided to continue their plans.

"Emilia...it's time…"  
"Okay."

With words of encouragement from the group, Emilia entered the Tomb as everyone else wished her luck.

As Emilia entered the halls of the Tomb she then noticed it, the reason Subaru didn't hold her hand last night.

On the wall next to a carved sketch of Puck were letters...ones filled with love.

 _You can do it, I know you can!_

 _Me and Puck are supporting you, everything's okay_

 _This girl I'm into is amazing! Have confidence in yourself!_

 _Once this is all over let's go on a date!_

 _Go for it, Emilia!_

 _Nobody is expecting anything from us. Is there anything more fun than proving them all wrong?_

 _I love you! So I believe in you!_

"Heh...that featherbrained...idiot."

Emilia smiled as she continued entering the Tomb to start her Trials…

* * *

"Oh yeah, Boss. When we were fightn' n' yer smacked me flyin', what was that?"

"You mean Invisible Providence?"

"Inv... what?"

"Invisible Providence. THE IMPERCEPTIBLE WILL OF THE GODS. Isn't it cool?"

"'S crazy cool yeah."

Garfiel had found a compatriot. With that, Subaru and Otto explained to him what disaster was lurking in the mansions shadows…

"...Got it, so these assassins are goin' after my Sis?"  
"Yes, not only that but Roswaal is going to lead the Sizeable Hare here...Batman-san is luring them away right now...but I don't know how long that'll work."  
"Goin' tha' for us?...Right' Ima' have to apologize to tha' guy too."

Subaru slammed his fists together and looked to the direction of the mansion.

"Garfiel. Otto. Patrasche. What do you say we go be heroes today?"

The two young men then grinned happily, with Patrasche growling with excitement. The team moved forward and began their journey to the mansion.

* * *

Emilia was now facing her past...the past which her contract with Puck prevented her from seeing.

Her village in Elior Forest.

The Princess Room which she would spend her days locked away.

Her friend Juice….a man named Petelgeuse Romanee Conti.

A caretaker named Arch.

The Villagers.

And of course….

"Mother Fortuna."

A lovely woman who looked like Emilia but with short hair.

Emilia could feel the compassion and love from her and sought it again. She was scared at first, but then happy to see them.

"Juice...Mother…"

However...

A white young man.

White skin, white hair.

He wears a simple shirt and pants, nothing ornate about him.

His face does have its looks, but even said he is lacking in anything defining, his appearance utterly banal. He could mix into a crowd and disappear instantly with how he epitomized any lack of individuality, but his presence right here, right now, made him seem an abnormal kind of outsider.

He was Regulus Corneas.

Fortuna and Petelgeuse shielded Emilia from his sudden appearance.

"Who are you?!"  
"Don't you think it follows reasonable sense that when asking a person for their name, you begin by introducing yourself first?"

Petelgeuse got closer as he screamed at Regulus.

"Archbishop Regulus! Why are here?!"

Then a voice…

"I brought him here."

Petelgeuse's eyes wavered as he saw her.

Her long, platinum hair gleams sweetly as if sunlight given form, flowing to her slender neck and streaming down her back.

Long eyelashes border her eyes, their shade so deep a blue that they seem to entrap the world, her looks so overwhelmingly attractive that even a god would hesitate to touch her fingers, with all her perfect pulchritude.  
Her petite frame is adorable enough that even having the wind cradle her appears dangerous. What garbs her is merely a single white cloth, the atmosphere suggesting that world would permit nothing else to touch her skin.

"Why have you brought her here?!"

"Bringing people places, do you think it's possible for me of all people to pull that kind of stunt with how it infringes on the will of others? It is by her own volition that we are in company. Your attempts to make all of this my fault are yes an amazing exhibition of prejudice. I'd appreciate you not to go off passing your unasked-for judgements on this human being that I am."

"That is... remarkably, cruel... Pandora-sama..."

And so Fortuna and Petelgeuse attempted to defeat the two of them, allowing Emilia to escape, but as Emilia caught up with Arch, the sound of hissing could be heard.

"No...the Black Snake is here as well?"

It's head rose from the fog and stared at the two of them. It had a green sclera and a red iris for eyes, the very things that could make any beast freeze in fear. It opened it's mouth, revealing four sets of teeth and a large black tongue, matching it's dark body. It had a horn on it's nose and whiskers similar to that of a catfish...but it was not cute, it was horror incarnate.

Arch pushed Emilia out of the way and was hit by it's tongue, the poison from it spread through his body.

"Emilia! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But…"

She attempted to get near him, but the eyes of the Black Snake watched her. Her terrified expression reflected in them.

"Al Fula!"

Arch attacked with magic, it didn't hurt it, but it most certainly got its attention back to him. Emilia looked back at Arch who simply whimpered.

"Go Princess...flee."

The young Emilia then ran for her life, rushing through the forest at great speed.

Arch smiled a bit and aimed his palm at the Ma-Beast...only for it to bite down on him, leaving only the top of his head, his feet and a pool of blood left.

" **SSSSSSSSSHRAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!'**

The Black Snake let out a mighty roar with it's blood coasted mouth, as it continued…

* * *

Emilia eventually made it to the special place near a tree she was warned not to enter. There Pandora appeared before her, se asked her to make a choice.

 _Open the door._

 _Don't open the door._

"Make your choice…"

The young Emilia decided not to open it.

"Then face the results of your decisions."

With it, the Emilia watching had to watch as Petelgeuse accidentally killed Fortuna, lose his mind and be controlled by Pandora. She noticed Regulus was gone at this point and in the distance she could see plumes of smoke where the village was.

The terror and sadness she felt was crippling. She watched as her young self lashed out her powers at the Witch, but nothing truly ever killed her.

"The manifestation of power surpassing your capacities, such that you cannot even avoid damages to your own body, would be because of your bloodline. The blood of a witch cannot escape that karma….Perhaps this forest had been necessary so that you would not awaken to this power."

"Just die, just die just die just die, just die..."

"I will regard this day as well enough finished with only the presence of your lineage, and the creation of a new Sin Archbishop. I will achieve my goal at another time."

"...DIE DIE DIE!"

"ALL OF YOUR MEMORIES LEADING TO THIS DAY ARE CONSUMMATED WITHOUT MY PRESENCE IN THEM."  
"...Ah,"  
"Feel free to supplement them however you wish. Indeed. You did your very best to keep your promise. It would make me glad if that fact could be engraved in your heart, and you could proceed to be as you presently are."

With her body frozen up to her breastbone, Emilia's face recoils, her gaze unfocused and puttering. Her eyes spin and drool trails from her mouth as Emilia's mind is ransacked.

"I shall await our next meeting, young one."

The blizzard rages through the forest. Pandora holds her long, dishevelled hair down as she starts walking. Having remained on his knees in a stupor, Juice is halfway buried in the snow. Pandora whispers something to him.

He stands up, expression powerless.  
The two of them, Pandora and Juice, walk side by side as they leave the snowy forest.  
Emilia can only watch them go.

The memory had ended...and Emilia decided to accept it.

The first Trial...was now complete.

* * *

Roswaal was sitting on his bed, expecting good news from Ram who had arrived. He put on a mischievous smile as he watched her bow to him.

"Weeeeeell? How has Subaru-kun fared?"

"Come now, don't be like that. Just let me know hoooooow badly Garfiel hurt him-"  
"-Garf has left the Sanctuary."

An eerie silence befell the room, as Roswaal's eyes widened. The look on his face was one that one would say...was frightening. Even Ram, could not not help but tremble at the hideous expression on Roswaal's face. Then a fake smile crept on his face as he faced Ram.

"What do you mean he left?"  
"...It is as I said Roswaal-sama. He along with Barusu and his merchant aide have left to the mansion."  
"And Emilia-sama?"

"...She is undertaking the Trials as we speak-"  
" **-WHY?!"**

Roswaal jumped out of bed and tossed his bed at the wall, making Ram back away from him. He breathed ragged breaths as he stared out the window and retrieved his book from the floor. He clutched it tightly with one hand and with the other he covered his mouth.

"How...howhowhowhowhowhowHOW?! How is this happening?! How could this have happened?!"

"...!"  
"...Wait…"

Roswaal lifted his face as he formed a whimsical grin...one filled with sheer and utter madness clearly visible.

"There is still time..! I can still fulfill the writings!...I can still have it all work out."

Roswaal chuckled as he hugged his book tightly.

Ram continued watching her master, as clenched her fists, letting out a whisper not even Roswaal could hear.

"...The time has come has it?"

* * *

Petra was walking through the halls when a shadow crept from the corner and dashed after her. She was quickly caught by Frederica, who was able to escape the slice. When the two looked over they saw Elsa looking over at them.

"Ahhhh...such skill it will be nice to have you as a dance partner."

Frederica ordered Petra to run for it. She did as told and made a run for it.

"Frederica-nee sama!"

Terror ran through her mind as she ran down the stairs and the hallways, her breath becoming more and more desperate, she could hear the loud clashing upstairs.

"Someone...anyone..!"

One person came to her mind...the person who rescued her during the incident at the forest.

He is amazing and courageous, overpowering his shaking legs as he faces opponents he cannot possibly defeat.

When Petra and the other villages were in real danger, and she almost died, he was their saviour...and his name is the one she calls.  
Even though she knows that he isn't here.

"Subaru, Subaru... help me, Subaru!"

"Alright, will do, Petra."

"—wha"

Standing before the weeping girl was the one person her tearful wishes called out for. He kneeled down to see her eye to eye.

"Are you... Subaru? You're here?"

"It's me, and I'm here. Sorry for being late. Everything's okay now."

Petra reaches out to him. She pats at his cheeks, and when she leans forward too far and falls, he catches her.  
It's no hallucination and no dream, Subaru was there. He is there for her. She would love to bask in the relief it brings her. But this is not the time for that.

"Subaru... Big Sis Frederica's fighting with a lady upstairs."

"Frederica is?"

"She's dark, with a big knife... and really scary."

"A dark terrifying lady with a huge knife... yeah, I know her."

Subaru smirked as he looked up the ceiling hearing the loud crashing sound that suddenly shook the room.

"No worries Petra. I brought some crazy strong reinforcements."

* * *

"Sorry fer this... but you ain't invited."

Metal clashes against metal alongside a voice which sounds pleasantly displeased. It's a contradiction, but true.

They sound excited, but also sound disgusted by their opponent. Which is really to be expected.

"You..."

"Yer gonna be sittin' there downside up for fuckin' ever, eh!? —Get th'hell off!"  
Her blades blocked and attack ineffectual, up slams a ferocious kick into the woman's chest.

Both his arms are equipped with silver, gleaming shields. One one-handed shield for each arm, both covering his fists.

Man: "Accordin' t'tha' Boss, they say THE BEST DEFENSE IS A GOOD OFFENSE."

The man's—no—the boy's eyes shoot open in shock as he gazes Frederica top to bottom.

"Wh—yer serious!? That's my sis!? Ain't my sis meant't be smaller, skinner, with a softer lookin' face!? This ain't my sis, 's more like my bro.. agahh!?"  
"Do not be impolite."

Frederica jabs her knee into the rude, staring boy's side. The boy tumbles to the ground before sluggishly getting back up. Looking at his dizzied face, Frederica notices it. The scar on his forehead.

"Is that you, Garf?"

"Nevermind that, 'm I really safe t'be callin' yer Frederica... can't frickin' believe it... gahk!" "Do not neglect to appropriately refer to me as your elder sister."

Halfway through standing up again, an elbow to the back sends Garfiel back into agony.

The two wanted to continue reminiscing, but a certain woman wouldn't give them a chance. She attempted to attack Frederica, but Garfiel blocked it with one of his shields.

"GO ON AND GET!"

"Garf! This woman is shrouded in mystery. Take care not to slacken your guard..."

"I'M sayin' I got that. But anyway. Sist... sis, d'you know a girl called Rem?"

"...? Yes, she is in this mansion. I, erm, heard that she is Ram's younger sister."

"Sis, if she's somewhere on this floor, find an openin'n bring her out. My amazin' hands're gonna be full dealin' with her."  
"W-what are you saying?!"

Garfiel glanced back ever so quickly and smiled.

"Please Sis."  
"...!"

Garfiel charged forward and he resumed his battle with Elsa.

* * *

Frederica prayed for Garfiel's safety as she ran down the halls. She bit her lips as she heard the clashes behind her.

"Please be safe Garf."

A window suddenly broke as a new figure appeared.

"What?"  
"...Sorry. But the contract says none of you are leaving here alive."

Deathstroke then brandished his missile launcher in one hand and an assault rifile in another. He glared at the maid as he began marching over to her. Frederica prepared to fight-

"Huh-"

"What the-"

A sudden titanium rope shot through the broken window and it's claw grabbed onto Deathstroke.

"FUCK!"

It then lifted him high into the air and Frederica looked out the window.

To see the Batwing spinning around and around with Deathsrtoke caught in the rope. The claw then let go and sent Deathstroke flying away.

"MOTHERFUCKERRRRRR!"

As he flew away he fired his missile launcher which missed the Batwing and hit inside the mansion. Causing a massive explosion inside the building. The drapes of the hallways, the oil barrels in the kitchen and several jars of chemicals erupted from it.

 _The mansion was now on fire._

Deathstroke continued flying away as he was now several miles away from the mansion. Frederica coughed a bit as smoke began enveloping the halls. A sudden Ma-Beast then rushed behind her and tried to attack her...only to be tackled to the ground by something.

Frederica blinked several times as she looked at the now dead Raptor-like Ma-Beast and the figure who saved her. Her face lit up in a smile.

"Batman-sama!"  
"Hello, Frederica. Looks like I made it in time."

Batman soon was facing her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"  
"Yes...I'm alright."

Frederica blushed a bit but soon shook her head as she looked at him.

"Batman-sama! The mansion is-"  
"-I know. Subaru informed me. Don't worry I'm going to help get you all out of here."

Just then, a bat-like Ma-Beast was behind Batman and Frederica leaped over and sliced it away. As she landed a bear-like Ma-BEast crashed through the wall next to her and aimed to slice her away.

Batman ran over and grabbed her, but was sliced in the rib area.

"Agh!"  
"BATMAN-SAMA!"

Batman lopped an explosive Batarang at the Ma-Beast, it pierced through his eye and exploded, killing him. Batman clutched his wound as Frederica checked on it as well.

"How terrible. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I should have-"  
"-Frederica, it's fine. I'm just glad you're alright."

Frederica blushed again, but she quickly stood up and faced Batman again.

"Batman-sama, I have to get to Rem-sama."  
"Alright, lead the way I'll help you."

Batman then pressed his Comm Link and got in touch with Otto and Subaru.

"Subaru. Otto. I'm here in the mansion!"  
"What?! And the Sizeable Hare?!"  
"...They turned around. Roswaal is making it snow, already we got a good few hours before they make it back most likely. I'm going with Frederica to get Rem."  
"Okay then. Let's finish this and head back to the Sanctuary!"  
"Roger that."

* * *

Subaru carried Petra as Otto caught up with them.

"Natsuki-san!"  
"Otto….You ready? As far as I can see, right now everything is in jeopardy."  
"Poor choice of words there...but yes. As ready as I'll ever be."

Subaru looked forward and gritted his teeth.

"Hang on Beatrice!"

 _The final day of disaster is upon them, as Subaru and his teammates, dare to defy fate._


	41. Chapter 41: Batman

**AN: Sorry for late post. Busy as hell week for me. I'll try and work harder on this! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Forty One: Batman

Subaru tossed several throwing stars at a fast approaching Wolgarm and killed it, Petra hiding behind him. Otto threw some magical stones at two more that appeared, the stones exploding and killing them. They then saw a hole appear from the roof and saw Mieli riding on top of a giant Warthog-like Ma-Beast.

"AH! Onii-san and Petra! Long time no see!"

"...Mieli's here now."

Mieli smiled at the two of them, as more Ma-Beast flooded into the halls, practically surrounding them.

"DOWN!"

Subaru heard this and shoved his two friends down, as the Batwing fired it's turrets through the windows and killed almost all of the Ma-Beast in the halls. The Ma-Beast that survived, including Mieli's pet turned their attention to the Batwing. They attempted to leap at it, but a single anti-tank round ripped through the Warthog Ma-Beast and sent the others flying. Mieli fell off of the Ma-Beast and landed on the floor.

As the large monster tried to pick itself up, it then turned it's attention to Batman and Frederica running to meet up with the others. The Warthog charged at them, but Batman grabbed a fire axe he had found earlier and charged as well.

"El Ermac!"

Batman dashed forward with Yang magic and appeared on top of the Ma-Beast's head. He swung down and hit the axe on it's forehead.

" **GROOOOARRRRR!"**

The Ma-Beast went mad with pain and attempted to shake Batman off of him. Frederica saw her chance and handed Rem over to Subaru. She then rushed over, summoned her paws and quickly sliced the side of the Ma-Beast.  
The Ma-Beast roared at Frederica, who simply glared at it. When the Ma-Beast tried to kill Frederica, Batman held onto the axe with one hand and raised his other hand as a fist.

The air around his fist began to distort as Batman glared down at the Ma-Beast. Then…

 _"UL MATAR!"_

His fist began to glow white and Batman punched the top of the Warthog's head. The impact caused it's head to cave in and it's eyes to pop out of it's sockets, blood spraying out of it's mouth. The beast fell, only a few inches away from Frederica.

Mieli backed away from the scene, as she began to tremble.

"N-No way...NO FAIR! He...he killed it...I...I need to get outta-"  
"-Mieli-chan."

When Mieli turned around she saw Petra facing her with a blank stare.

"Hey Petra-chan.."

Petra let out a deep sigh, followed by a charming smile. Mieli also began to smile, but also had a concerned look on her expression.

Then Petra narrowed her eyes and scowled as she punched Mieli on the chin. Mieli falling to the ground unconscious. Petra held her bleeding hand and began to cry a bit from the pain. Subaru rushed over as he went to check on her.

"Petra! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, that hurt more than I thought though."

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten really hurt you know!"  
"Sorry...but I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Subaru-sama and everybody else is doing their best."

Subaru then let out a single deep breath as he patted Petra's head.

With that, they tied up Mieli and decided to take her with them, they looked around them as they saw the fire spreading around quickly.

"This is bad."

"We'll have to evacuate immediately. The mansion is unsalvageable at this point."

Frederica then carried Rem on her back as she put on a worried expression to Batman.

"My brother! He's still here! We cannot leave him!"  
"We're not!...not to mention Beatrice is still here."

"..."

"We're going to save everyone."

Frederica nodded happily at this.

"Subaru, we'll need to split up. You go after Beatrice and I'll help Garfiel."

"Right!"  
"The rest of you get in the Batwing, it'll take you to the Sanctuary. Stay there until we get back."

Everyone agreed on the plan.

The rest of the group got in the Batwing as Batman and Subaru stayed behind. Batman leaped inside the Batwing one last time to input the auto-pilot.

As Batman was about to leap off and back into the Mansion, Frederica stopped him with a tug to his cape.

"Frederica?"

She didn't know why she did it, whether it was by instinct or something else entirely...but she decided to do it.

She hugged him from behind.

Subaru and the others could only hold their breaths as they watched.

"Frederica?"  
"It's...a good luck hug...hoping you come back safely."

Batman then patted her hands and nodded slightly.

"I'll be back."  
"Okay."

Frederica released her hug and Batman leaped down and pressed some buttons on his gauntlet. The Batwing lifted off and flew to the direction of the Sanctuary. Subaru raced forward ahead of Batman, when attempted to follow him the ceiling above him collapsed and out fell Garfiel.

* * *

Letting out some ragged breaths and a few drops of blood leaking out of his forehead, he turned around to see Batman. The fires blazing behind him, his figure stood there as it stared down at him.

"Hey."  
"Garfiel."

"...I heard about what you were doin'...just wanted to say...well…"

"...?"

"Thanks...and sorry."

Batman relaxed and nodded his head to the young man ahead of him.

"We'll talk when this mess is over with Garfiel."  
"...Yeah!"

Elsa emerged from the rubble as she smiled at the two of them.

"Well...I'm so happy. So happy! To have such wonderful men accommodate me on this dance of mine!"

"Sorry lady, but my amazin' self's not doin' any favors for ya here!"  
"How cruel. Well, let's-"

That's when Elsa noticed the dead Ma-Beast around them...she became quiet as she slightly frowned.

"And where is my dear little sister?"  
"If you mean the Ma-Beast tamer, we've successfully captured her."  
"Oh dear. So she's failed yet again. Not good...and my other partner?"  
"Sent him flying earlier, he won't be back for awhile."  
"...How cumbersome."

Elsa crouched down and prepared to leap, but failed to notice a small pellet that rolled under her. It exploded and ripped her legs apart, Batman charged forward and dodged a strike aimed at his throat, punching her in the nose and easily breaking it. He then grabbed her head with his feet and flipped her towards Garfiel who slammed her through a wall with his shields.

Elsa charged forward as she put on an excited look on her face.

* * *

Subaru was once again knocked out of a room, his head hitting the wall behind him.

"Damn drill-loli!"

Subaru had eventually found Beatrice and attempted to help her escape the doomed mansion. But she refused, stating she had to wait for "Them" to arrive as per her contract. Subaru told her to disregard the contract, but this insulted her more than anything, and now she was constantly kicking him out of the Forbidden Archive.

"Get a clue already!"

Subaru once again grabbed the doorknob and rushed in to come face to face with a crying Beatrice.

"Leave me alone, I suppose!"  
"Not a chance in hell!"

* * *

Elsa stumbled over to lean on a wall for a bit….her right arm was gone and she had a Batarang impaled on her right eye.

She seemed to be attempting to reach something that the large Warthog Ma-Beast had on it's back. When Elsa tried to dash for it, Batman leaped out of a nearby fire and used two Batarangs to clash with her blades, the loud clash sent sparks flying outward. Batman then shifted his body and kneed her in the chin, then stabbed her in the shoulder with a Batarang and slammed her chin again with a backflip kick. As her body raised in the air Garfiel charged forward and slammed her away with a shield and onto the ground, the very floor caving in from the impact.

Elsa quickly raised her body up and glared at the two of them with her one good eye. Garfiel quickly took the chance and slammed at her again, she dodged and attempted to slice at his unprotected jugular. Then a tear gas pellet hit her in the face and disoriented her long enough for Garfiel to hit her with his other shield. Batman charged at them and activated his taser gauntlets. Elsa put on a hideous smile as she sliced downward at Batman, he dodged and grabbed the hilt of her blade, sending millions of volts of electricity coursing through her badly beaten body. Garfiel saw his chance again and crushed her against the wall with one shield, then another. Eventually Garfiel beat her into the wall several times, her broken body barely able to lift even her arm.

Batman quickly looked around and saw the fire was quickly engulfing the entirety of the mansion.

"Damn! Garfiel, we need to go!"  
"But th' Boss!"  
"If he's with Beatrice, they should be fine! The fire is too much for us."  
"...Right."

The two began moving to the windows...but their eyes widened when they saw a shadow was closing in behind them.

It was Elsa, pouncing at them.

Batman quickly pushed Garfiel out of the way and jumped back...Elsa missed her fatal strike, but she still cut open his chest.

"AGHHHHH!"  
"Bat-aniki!"

Garfiel sprung into action and kicked Elsa away from them, with that Batman threw a smoke pellet onto the ground and grabbed Garfiel. Elsa got back up and went back to where they last were. Then Elsa looked up saw Batman descend down the smoke above them and launch a diving kick. It missed, and Elsa countered with quick rapid strikes upwards, it cut the side of his cheek, so he countered it with a massive elbow strike, smashing her face underneath it...then he grabbed her other arm and twisted it till it snapped from the joint. Elsa tried to head-butt him at this point, but was met with a powerful judo throw to the ground.

"Move Bat-aniki!"

"What is-"

Batman looked behind him and saw exactly what he was warning him about...he then dashed away from Elsa.

Elsa looked up with her one good eye and saw the devastating sight before her.

Before Elsa, Garfiel shouldered the immense Warthog Ma-Beast, and throws it directly on top of her.

Taking in a breath, Elsa blushed like a girl in love. Although aware that she would be crushed beneath its incredible mass, not until the silhouette swallows her that Elsa's gaze strays from Garfiel. With her breathing ragged, gazing at the grimacing blond boy with love...

"I feel thrills."

She is then crushed to death by the Ma-Beast.

* * *

Batman didn't like the idea of killing his opponent, but once again left it up to another to finish the job...as long innocent people survived there was no need to dwell on it.

Batman grabbed Garfiel and they leapt out a window on onto the grounds below as the fire in the mansion spread wildly. They looked back as it was evident no normal person could escape it, let alone Subaru. But still….

"We just have to trust in Subaru…"  
"...Yeah, the Boss will definitely make it."

Batman then whistled, as Patrasche and Verhoe rushed to them. Patrasche quickly noticed Subaru wasn't with them and almost made a beeline to the mansion.

"Patrasche no!"

The ground dragon turned around as it growled loudly. Batman shook his head and looked at the panicking dragon.

"Trust him. You I know you can."

With this, the ground dragon seemed to calm down and walked back to them, though her head was hung low.

Batman breathed ragged breaths as he concentrated toward the direction of the Sanctuary.

He breathed slowly. In and out. In and out. Out and in. Out and in.

" **AL ERMAC!"**

Then the very space in front of them cracked open with white energy and they could see the snowscape forest near the Sanctuary, with all the survivors of the mansion resting near some trees.

"What th' hell?! Just what-"  
"-EVERYONE THROUGH THE HOLE, I CAN'T HOLD IT FOR LONG!"

Garfiel snapped back to it and he lent Batman a shoulder as they all rushed inside the tear.

* * *

Frederica and the other escaped allies were resting near the Batwing in the outside forest of the Sanctuary as they waited for the others.

She silently held onto Petra who had a panicked expression, feeling guilty for leaving Subaru behind.

Otto was sitting near a tree trunk looking over everyone...when he heard a shattering sound. He turned around to see a tear in space and saw everyone else including the ground dragons running through it.

It then quickly closed, just after Patraches tail made it through.

* * *

"Batman-dono! Garfiel!"

The maids heard the commotion and had rushed over to smile happily at seeing them. Frederica rushed over and hugged her brother, to the point where the whites of his eyes could be seen.

But it was Petra who noticed it first.

"Batman-sama, where is Subaru?"  
"...He's still in the mansion."

Petra's eyes widened in absolute fear as she heard this.

"WHY?! The entire mansion is on fire! He'll...He'll...Why couldn't you get him-"  
"-Petra."

Batman put a hand on her shoulder to try and best to comfort her.

"Subaru still needs to get Beatrice out. Don't worry, Beatrice is a powerful magic user, she'll get them out, no problem."  
"But-"  
"-If you trust him, trust him now. He'll make it."

Petra looked down as if contemplating his words...that's when she noticed the blood puddle forming under Batman.

"Batman-sama! You're bleeding!"

The others noticed it as well.

"Batman-dono! D-Don't move!"

"Batman-sama! Stay still, Garfiel and I will try and-"

Batman shook his head as he pressed some buttons on his gauntlet and a door opened under the Batwing.

Out came out a large cylinder with fog steam emanating from it. Batman walked over to it as he was grabbed by the arm by Frederica.

"Stop."  
"No. I have something to do."  
"Enough! You saved everyone in the mansion and dealt a defeat to that vile woman. You're too injured to do anything right now."

Batman turned his body around as he faced her and the others.

"I need to stop Roswaal, he's behind this. If I don't, I'll always be just behind him in everything he does...not anymore. This stops now!"

"..."

"I can't have him hurting Subaru or Emilia...or any of you anymore."

Frederica slowly let go of him as he marched forward. He placed a hand on the cylinder, it scanned his hand and opened up.

Behind him, the others were staring at what was inside it.

"Batman-dono…"  
"Th' heck is that?"

"Wow…"  
"Batman-sama...what is it?"

Batman removed his mask as he narrowed his eyes at his secret weapon.

"Something I hoped I never had to use."

* * *

Beatirce sat on her stool, looking at door she was sure was about to open again. The library was starting to burn around her…

"Why is that fool still coming?"

Thoughts filled her head of the young man who kept risking his life to get her out of the library and out of the mansion. From her fated death.

"Such a nuisance, I suppose."

But her promise with her mother kept her there.

The sacrifice of Lewes Meyer kept her there.

Only until she could find "Them" would she remain there...but even she had enough.

For over four hundred years had she been waiting, alone, in solidarity as the world moved on around her.

Even when there were others that came through her door, they only wanted the secrets of the library or the powers she held...she refused them, continuing her isolation.

Even when Puck and Emilia arrived there, she could only watch from the sidelines as they led fulfilling lives. She was an outsider, an outcast doomed to live this sorrowful existence.

 _Alone._

 _Nothing._

 _No One._

Then, a little over a month ago, a strange young man walked through the door she had been waiting behind.

"M-make it painless ok."

"It's incredible that you're so persistent in your frivolity, I suppose."

She thought nothing of the loud mouth young man or the strangely dressed person he brought along with him to the mansion.

But they didn't matter to her.

The mansion came with complex circumstances and history anyway, and right now was a state of emergency, too.

The gutless boy would give up before long.

The strange fellow would follow suit.  
All Beatrice had to do was endure until that happened.

But it never happened.

The two strangers stayed in the mansion. They continued their lives with everyone else that called that place their home.

During the day, the oddly dressed stranger would read books in the library and let her mind her own studying.

During the night, the annoying young man would show up and tease her with his childish antics.

She tried her best to think nothing of the two...especially the young man.

But it never worked and she always found herself in the middle of their antics.

Something she never thought she would do again…

To Beatrice's feelings of powerless about being unable to save Lewes Meyer? To her overwhelming sense of loss, that triggered her parting with Echidna?  
Her emotions had nowhere to go.

Sensing that the supposedly-frozen things had begun to pulse again, Beatrice knew that the end to her fate was truly coming.

Before they could bring back her answer from the Sanctuary, Beatrice sensed deadly violence whipping through the mansion. Once she realized what was causing it, Beatrice understood that fate had truly deserted her.  
"I won't break my promise to Mother...But it is meaningless to spend any more time in this emptiness, I suppose!"

Her conscious cleared and her heart ready...she waited for death.

"I'm taking you out of here, Beatrice! I'm dragging you out into the sunshine, where we'll play until your dress is caked utterly brown with mud."

It was Natsuki Subaru's words that sent her mind spiraling into a disarray of self harm.

She didn't want to hear his words, didn't want to see his actions, or feel his emotions.

She felt hurt by them. Torn by them. Betrayed by them.

 _Because they gave her the slimmest amount of hope._

When she asked him to become her "Them", he rejected it. Her emotions could be controlled no longer. She lashed out at him.

She kicked him out. Then again. Again. Again. Again again again and again.

"...This is truly no joke, I suppose."

She cradled her empty Gospel and clutched it tightly. She held back her sadness...she hoped that the boy would give up and leave her, to penultimate fate of death.

* * *

"This isn't the time to be polishing your stupid magic, fuck! She's not listening..."

Subaru was running through the fiery spectacle surrounding him as he tried to find a door to use to find Beatrice. The lower floor of the main block was completely drowned in flame, and he could see plumes of smoke wafting from the eastern and western wings too.

The smoke slipping into his nose brings him near to choking, when he discovers a yet-unopened door and pounces for the doorknob. The blazing doorknob emits heat, and sears Subaru's hand. Already his palms are atrocious with many ugly burns.

He is quite used to gritting his teeth in agony.  
With a stabbing pain piercing through his temples, he kicks the door open.

"You again, simply incorrigible...!"

"Hauhh! Of, course I'm back! I'm coming here however many times it takes to kidnap you. If you don't like it then let me drag you out of here right now! Then that'll be the end of these exchanges!"

"Enough of your useless chatter, I suppose! I know that the mansion is burning, in fact! If you don't flee outside immediately, you will simply burn to death in the fire, I suppose!"

For an instant, slight emotion dashes along the edge of those eyes, and Beatrice's lips tremble.

"Or... do you mean to burn dead with the mansion and Betty?"

"The hell? Are you stupid?! After everything I've said, you still don't get it!? I'm not thinking at all to die with you! I'm here to drag you out without you dying!"

"...! Domineering without fail, I suppose! Leave!"

Subaru was preparing himself to be pushed out, but felt the strength within himself fade…

He glances up to find Beatrice with her left hand raised toward the ceiling, her face twisted in anguish as she forces herself to smile.

"I pilfered your mana, in fact. You must remember this sensation, I suppose."

"You, little..."

With that, Subaru was pushed, but he was able to grab onto the doorframe and hold on for dear life as he looked over at a pained Beatrice.

"You... you! Are not Betty's 'Them'!"  
Yells Beatrice, clutching at her skirt. She gives up on thinking as she appeals to Subaru, howling.  
"You said you weren't, in fact! You... you said you weren't, I suppose. If you were 'Them'... even if you said it as a lie, Betty would have believed you. Even knowing it was a lie, all I could've done was believe you, in fact."  
"Beatrice..."  
"But you said you weren't, I suppose. Said you weren't, said I was stupid, in fact. Why yes, I suppose. You're correct. Betty is stupid, a stupid imbecile, who even now cannot disregard a promise from four centuries ago... and so! Nothing you say will change that it is over, I suppose!"

"...Beatrice...I'm not your 'Them'. I'll say it however many times. Your awaited prince isn't coming on his white steed. Not to the end, not ever!"  
"...! Then! Betty shall simply rot here, in fact!"

"Not happening. I'm not letting you choose that. I'm saying however many times it takes for  
you to change your mind. 'Them' isn't coming. You can't keep your promise. But you won't be allowed to die."  
"I just... **hate you so much, I suppose!** "

Beatrice put more effort into pushing him out with a face filled with rage, and eyes leaking tears.

"I-"

"...?"

"I... want to be with you, Beatrice."

"...!"

"You're kind, and so you won't be sad, I want to be by your side!"

Subaru was then kicked out of the Forbidden Archive once again.

* * *

Back at square one, Subaru continued making his way to find a door not burned down or ripped apart by the now dead Ma-Beast.

As he did he heard a strange dragging sound that seemed to be crawling along the ground.

While dragging something along with it, a silhouette emerges from the flames.

The silhouette is wearing black clothes, holds a black knife, has black hair, and is a woman.

"Elsa...?"

"...hkkkk."

A strange eerie sound emerged from her split open mouth as her hollow eye stared at Subaru, the other with most of a Batarang stuck in it.

It was obvious this thing was no longer Elsa.

"Though, this isn't the time to be pitying her...!"

Subaru ran for his life as the crippled cadaver chased after him crawling on the floor like some sort of spider, as it carried her last blade with her.

At one point it was right next to him so close that it would slice his head clean off...then his memories of her appeared in his head.

 _Her killing Emilia in the Loot House._

 _Her killing Old Man Rom and Felt._

 _Her killing Rem._

 _Her killing of Petra and Beatrice._

 _Her killing of himself._

 _He felt...rage and hatred towards this woman...no, this thing._

"Emilia...Petra...Beatrice...REM...YOU KILLED THEM…!"  
"...HKKK!"  
"INVISIBLE PROVIDENCE!"

The Unseen Hand burst out of his chest and struck her in the face sending her flying into the fire.

The corpse shifted around in the fire, confused from the hit. Subaru made his way to Roswaal's study to make for the hidden passage.

With a shake of his head, Subaru dived into the hidden passage. A spiral staircase lengthy enough to reach the mansion's underground welcomes him, and it seems that the inferno has reached even this tunnel, the heat and smoke precluding anyone from doing anything here.

Subaru had never gone deeper into the hidden passage than this door. He doesn't know if any other doors exist beyond this door.

Subaru fearfully touches the doorknob...  
"Hhht! This door's another..."

Crying in pain as his hand burns, Subaru grimaces and glares at the door. The door's response, as if it had reflected Subaru's heart, made a wave of disquiet surge up in him and he notices it.

"The doorknob's, hot...?"

While the underground passage may be heated, there are no signs of fire.

The smoke and heat had likely been leaking in through a gap in the stonework that composes the staircase.

If Subaru's speculation was correct, then it's inconceivable that this door would be so hot.  
This door is hot enough that you have to wonder if it's indeed been seared by flames.

"...Beatrice. If you can hear this, please listen."

Taking care not to touch the door, Subaru looked slightly upwards and muttered. With belief that his voice will reach the absent girl.

"Did you lead me here? If you did, knowing that the only escape route is through this hidden passage, then honestly I'm speechless at what a schemer you are. But apparently things won't go so smoothly...I could open this door, but I won't manage to escape how you want me to. This isn't me being stubborn and insisting that I don't want to run away, okay? I'm at least half in that mood, yes, but... it's something more serious."

He taps his nails against the door blocking the way before him and gives a sigh. His knowledge of what is to come next leaves him a bit frazzled.

"If I open this door, I'm probably dead. You and the others might not notice this, but right now, that's how things are on the other side of this door. It's hard to explain verbally... but I understand the soul of science and I can tell. So please...Beatrice I trust you."

With his hand burning in pain, Subaru flings open the door.

* * *

Behind him the corpse of Elsa tried to attack him, but he rushed forward and into the safety of the Forbidden Archive. The corpse then sliced apart the door that closed behind him...it noticed another empty tunnel ahead...then a sudden burst of air.

A BACKDRAFT.

The corpse of the Bowel Hunter Elsa Grainhert was now engulfed by the powerful burst of flames. Unable to do a thing, the corpse burned away into ashes.

The flames spread out and finally created one last explosion...one that completely destroyed the Roswaal Mansion.

* * *

Subaru was now confronting the huddled Beatrice as she now leered at him.

"After you rejected... Betty's feelings... what could you... possibly understand!"

Biting her lip, Beatrice glares at Subaru with something like hatred. But that wavering emotion fails to fully be hatred.

Beatrice holds on to that fading fury, frantically trying to preserve it as Subaru shakes his head at her.

"I do know. That you're kind. That when someone's having nightmares, you'll hold their hand to ease them. That when someone's in unworkable trouble, you'll offer your hand and open a path. That when someone you can't help hating loses someone close to them, you'll lament for them."  
"Talking as if, you know anything..."  
"I'm powerless. I can't be any help to you. But if we're gonna say there's anything I can do, not wanting you to be alone, then it's only cling and beg."

Beatrice's eyes widen.

Subaru presents his right hand. It's raw with burn scars, disgusting to look at. But it's still better than his atrocious left hand after all the damage it took.

He wipes it, prepares it, makes it clean enough to suitably hold her hand.  
"Beatrice. Help me."

"..."

"I won't be able to live with the loneliness without you. Help me."  
"Not, fair... it isn't fair, in fact."

"Using, those words... and, saying it so... after all this, you... when you're not 'Them'.. when you rejected Betty, and yet..."

She was tongue-tied, lost for words, hesitant to speak, emotional, and anguished. Her eyes remained set on the hand presented to her as she firmly embraces the book in her arms.  
Tears spill from her eyes.

"I was alone for four hundred years! I spent all that time in isolation, so what could taking your hand now, possibly... you'll just die anyway! Human lifespans pass like a blink of the eye to Betty... after all of this! How could I cling to this!"  
"It's impossible for me to imagine your four hundred years. I can't talk like I understand it, either. Four centuries, I haven't even lived a twentieth of that. I know I can't understand all of your fear for what'll come after I die."  
"Then! Then... nothing you've said, presents any solution...!"

"But, tomorrow, we can be holding hands."

"Huh?"  
"Tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that too. It might not be four hundred years, but we can spend our days together. It might not last for eternity, but tomorrow, and in this present, I can treasure you."

Subaru gazed at her dearly as he continued.

"Beatrice. Choose me."

"But-Y-you are, 'Them'..."  
"Not me. Don't equate me to some other guy you built up in your head. I'm me. Natsuki Subaru. Take all your unreciprocated feelings for this four-hundred-year asshole you've never even seen, and dump them."

"Rather than fear a goodbye that might someday come, live with me in a definite tomorrow. I'm weak, but I'm still aiming so high... if we're together, you'll be so busy fussing over me you'll stop having time to think about being bored or lonely."  
"...nng,"

"Choose me, Beatrice."

Thus, the selfishness of Natsuki Subaru can shoulder the burden of her guilt for her indecision, and shame for breaking the promise.  
So that this girl would never cry alone again.

"But you'll go away..."  
"It won't last forever. The future you're fearing will definitely come. The time when you're left behind, eternal as you are, will almost definitely come. But if you think only of fear for farewells, and throw away all the fun of being together, it takes far too much out of both of our lives."  
"But you'll leave me..."  
"Let's be together. Let's live together. Let's go together. Let's pile memories upon memories, enough to blast away your fears of goodbye, enough that you can smile and say with your chest held high: I enjoyed it. Enough that you recover those four centuries you spent in solitude, and counterbalance them."  
"Even if... that happened! I'll be alone, someday!"

He steps forward.

Closes the distance.

The girl's wavering eyes reflect him.  
He looks pathetic, he looks deplorable, he's a far cry from the prince she's been waiting for.

But right there is usual, mundane Natsuki Subaru.

"You'll live forever, and the time you spend with me might only be a microsecond for you. So I'll carve it into your soul. My microsecond."

'...!

"That Natsuki Subaru was a man, who even through eternity, was too vivid to ever fade to sepia!"

The Forbidden Archive crumbles to the sound of shattering glass.  
The area around Subaru and Beatrice is surrounded in spacial fissures and scorching flames…

"Choose me! Beatrice!"  
"..S-"  
"You want someone to take you outside! That's why you are always! Sitting opposite the goddamn door!"

The Forbidden Archive, the girl's isolated cage, is swallowed and disappears in rifts and fire. But the instant before that happens-

-A single book thunks to the floor of the Forbidden Archive.

"-Subaru."  
"Yup, that's it."

"Subaru, Subaru."  
"Yes. That's my name."  
"Subaru!"  
"Finally called me by it, huh."

With that, the two of them flew into a bright light. Hands together, as they escape the collapse of the Mansion.

Subaru had saved Beatrice.

* * *

Emilia had finished her second Trial. A Trial that focused on a present that was unobtainable.

A present where she lived a quiet peaceful life with Fortuna, Petelgeuse and even Arch and the other elves of Elior Forest.

It made her happy…

But even she accepted that it was not her reality...and thus, passed the Second Trial.

The Final Trial was here...and so…

" _FACE THE IMPENDING DISASTER"_

Distant voices could be heard.

Some voices recognizable to her.

Others not.

" _Gone without, you cannot even wield a sword. Thief!"_

" _Witness. The victor remains I."_

" _I have nothing left here! I cannot reach it...SO THEN WHAT'S THE POINT?!"_

" _Give my regards to them, they helped in so much...it's the least I can do."  
_ " _Subaru, Emilia-nee-sama, I know you must be so tired. I'm sorry. But I'm going to wind up being a burden too. I'm sorry. All the thanks I'd wanted to say could never be enough…"_

With every voice, Emilia sees a different future.

" _To think that someone I wanted to kill so much was actually a kind person, what an incredible nightmare."_

" _DieDieDieDieDieDie!"_

" _Poor misguided child. I thought you would be better than even this. How fruitless."_

" _You are all misguided fools! Everything is going to ruin because of you! Just die and save the rest of us!"  
_ " _There exist feelings which mustn't be spoken. Does it satisfy you, now that they have come to light?"  
_ " _Does this make you feel that you've seen your promise through? If it does... if it does, then I was better off bound and dead in that cave! If I was going to see this dawn, then I should have just offed myself sooner...! Shit, shit!"_

Woe, ire, death, rebirth, farewells, meetings, the future comes to her in many forms.

" _Yes... my dear grandchild... must've grown up well…"_

" _Sorry. But I've got my reasons to capture you all."  
_ " _Kid. If the time comes...I'm going to kill all of you, I swear."  
_ " _Idiots! Dumbasses! Everything is over and done with! I have won! WON EVERYTHING!"_

" _I shall never perish to such nonsense as a curse!"  
_ " _It's simply that I realised something. ...That along the path up to today, I haaaaaaaaaadn't been walking alone."_

" _I cannot die. Or I shall take you all with me?"_

" _...Leave us...alone…."  
_ " _How come... there's no soul inside!?"_

" _NO! NO! I'll die before I let this all happen! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

Must the future be despair? Is there nothing but sorrow and suffering?

" _Just 's promised, 'm fuckin' killin' yer! Yeh!? NATSUKI SUBARUUUUUUUU!"  
_ " _Am I being so covetous? Am I saying anything so indulgent? Don't anybody die, don't anybody weep... what is so complicated about it?"  
_ " _After all, we must bleed ourselves to our very last drop to atone, yes?"  
_ " _I am the end...the beginning...I am everything."_

" _If they must be sacrificed so be it!"  
_ " _The situation is bad...I wonder...if I could have done something more?"  
_ " _Then, was it wrong of her to choose this path? Was she mistaken to wish for any favors-"  
_ " _-I believe that to pray for favors is hubris. Prayers are for when you seek forgiveness."_

" _...TIME FOR YOU ALL TO DIE…."_

Emilia could only accept the future, her two closest heroes, Natsuki Subaru and Batman were facing the horizon...and so would she.

With that, the Final Trial was complete.

* * *

"...Hoooooooow dare you show yooooooourself here."

Mutters the tall man opposite Ram, glaring at her.

"Nooooooooow then, what could you have coooooooooome here for?"

"That is simple. I have come to snatch you away from your witch delusions."

A wild collision of magic occured as Roswaal attempted to keep Ram away from his precious Book. He would do anything to keep it safe.

Subaru and Garfiel had left the Sanctary.

Emilia was taking the Trials.

Everything was going against the writings of the Book. Roswaal couldn't allow it.

"After all... you had to spend your life swearing reluctant loyalty to a man partly responsible for the destruction of your birthplace. Contrary to your prayers, your heart delights when with me... it must have been agony. My deepest apologies for being so aaaaaaaaapathetic."

Roswaal tries to spin spiteful words to her to distract her better in their fight. He throws fireballs at her as she dodges and flings wind blades to disperse them.

The clown laughs from the back of his throat, his expression twisted in insane elation as he slaps his knees, praising the perfection of it all.

With a swish of her wand, she creates and unleashes a blade of wind.  
Invisible and inaudible, the whirling blade closes in on its target's throat as an assassin.

"Is that all?"

But Roswaal easily evades the imperceptible attack by nimbly jumping away.

He creates the three hues of flame again, which take the form of giant fireballs in his hand before moving to revolve around him.

Their numbers compound with every revolution, gaining speed. It only takes a few seconds before Roswaal is veiled in a vortex of chromatic fireballs.

"This is from one flame of each color. Ten flames of each type, for a total of thirty fireballs. You won't manage to dispose of them all with your current abilities."

"I have been by your side... because of the contract."  
"Yes, indeed you have. In that smoldering village, you and I formed a contract of vassalage. I still remember how, even without your horn, your eyes blazed wet with fury. And so I sealed that away through the contract, and redirected your vehemence into loyalty. Although, I did believe that a day like this would someday come..."  
"You're right. You were right. I wished to murder you. But you stole that opportunity from me, and I proceeded to spend my days in the mansion with this inexplicable loyalty... and."  
"Unfettered from the contract, you have today determined to sate your desire for rev-"

Roswaal is lining up his theories. It's truly as if he pays no attention to anything except his own feelings, she thinks.

"-Roswaal-sama, I am in love with you."

"...?!"

"I wound up falling in love with you. That is why there is no purpose in attaining you once you are broken. That is not the Roswaal-sama who I desire."

"Foolish! What you say makes no sense!"  
"Because this is the moment. Barusu, Emilia-sama, Garf, Batman-san... now that all of them have brought your heart close to wavering, I face my single and only moment of opportunity."

The battle continued as Ram used a smoke pellet she got from Batman to disorient Roswaal if only just for a moment. Used his hands to summon wind to blast it all way.

"...What?"

Only to realize Ram now had his book with her.

"That!"

"To, me... this is, the root of all evil."

His face pale, Roswaal moves to start sprinting over. Ram responds merely by glancing up before, without any hesitation of all, giving a swing of her arm.

And the gospel in her hands goes flying into one of the smoldering green flames.

Roswaal screeches mutely, but still the blaze consumes the gospel and bursts even hotter. Alongside a satisfying boom, the ancient book transforms into a pile of green ash.

Ram watches on, as if she has been yearning to see this for a very long time.

"Now, finally-"

Ram sighs in satisfaction, her cheeks growing flush.

Roswaal threw a fireball at her in an extreme rage, uncontrollable...it was about to pierce right through her.

Then, Ram flew into the air and the fireball missed.

"Wha?!"  
"...?!"

Ram realized she was on top of a large tree branch, being carried by something she couldn't see.

* * *

"That's enough."

Slowly the figure's appearance began to take shape and both Ram and Roswaal held their breaths as the looked at the figure.

It was a strong looking male in a strange metallic looking suit, grey and black. Three red eyes gazed down at Roswaal as it had Ram carefully in his arms.

"You okay Ram?"  
"...B-Batman-san?"

"Yeah...sorry I'm late."

He placed Ram down to rest on the tree as he leapt down.

"Roswaal."  
"You…"

Roswaal's face twisted into a beastly anger as he realized who exactly was facing him.

"You...You...YOU! YOU!"  
"..."

"You have ruined everything! Ever since you arrived with Natsuki Subaru, you've been going against me at every turn, every step, you've tried to destroy everything I've had to do!"  
"...I'm doing this for the purpose of protecting everyone. And putting a stop to you."

At this point, Roswaal bit his lips and glared madly at him.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! WHO IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK ARE!? To ruin my reasoning to live, to corrupt those who could have helped me?!"  
"I'll tell you **EXACTLY WHO I AM!** "

Roswaal swallowed his breath as Batman literally screamed at him.

Even Ram was watching them in a frozen position.

" _ **I am Vengeance.**_

 _ **I am the Night!**_

 _ **I AM BATMAN!"**_

"...!"  
"And I am going to help everyone free the Sanctuary and put a stop to your plans! Roswaal!"

"Why?"

"...?"  
"Why are you going so far for them? Why are you going so far for Natsuki Subaru? He's a complete stranger to you! You only met him a little over a month ago! Why go so far for that man?!"

Batman took his thoughts into his mind and thought of the reasoning for his actions.

Was it for his own self desire for justice?

NO.

Was it for Satella who brought him to this world?  
NO.

Was it because Subaru, in a way, became his new partner?  
...NO.

The reason, though he wouldn't like to admit it, was…

"Natsuki Subaru is my friend! And I'll be damned if I let him down now!"

Roswaal could contain his hatred for the man in front of him any longer. He yelled as he summoned several fireballs around himself. He launched them all at the man in front of him, who simply started to walk towards Roswaal.

"Die then! Friend of Natsuki Subaru!"

Roswaal's face twisted into an unsettling expression of anger and happiness.

Ram screamed as she saw the fireballs about to hit him.

"Batman-san! Run!"

Batman looked over and hunched his body forward.

 **[Speed Force Mode Activated]**

Batman suddenly dashed forward, with electrical currents behind him and uppercutted Roswaal.

Confused Roswaal's eyes looked around, finally seeing Batman below him...then he disappeared leaving only a spark left.

Then, to Ram's eyes, countless Batmen appearing and reappearing in dashes of electrical splendor and were pummeling Roswaal all over his body.

 _Bones broken. 115._

 _Organs bruised. 6._

 _Skin torn. Substantially._

 _Eye swollen. Obviously._

Roswaal spat blood as he summoned a wind blade, only for it to miss completely and Batman landed a powerful kick to his chest.

Roswaal's eyes turned white and blood leaked from his nose.

"AUGGH!"

"All of that was for the people you've stepped over and killed!"

Batman grabbed Roswaal's long hair and tossed him hard into the ground.

"That's for Ram's village!"

Roswaal had a panicked look on his face, one that shocked Ram...she had never seen that face before.

"UL DONA!"

An Earth dome covered Roswaal protecting him from any further attack.

 **[Speed Force Mode Deactivated]**

 **[Superman Mode Activated]**

A huge heat beam fired out of his three red eyes and destroyed the dome. Underneath was a badly hurt Roswaal...but Batman was not done yet.

"This is for all the bullshit you put Subaru, Emilia and the others through!"  
Batman flew high into the air with Roswaal in his hands, he spun around and around and tossed him into the ground, making the ground underneath cave in.

Roswaal picked himself up as he looked up and saw Batman floating in the air.

"And this...is more personal."

Batman jetted down and held out a fist.

Roswaal fired everything he could at him. Fireballs. Wind Blades. Earth Attacks. Ice Spears.

Nothing hit him. He dodged them all.

Once he reached Roswaal, he punched him directly in the face with all his might.

 **"URAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Roswaal was sent flying into a tree, causing it snap in two and fall to the side, missing him by a few feet.

Batman deactivated all the modes in his suit and took off his mask. He took a deep breath as the cold air relaxed his sweating face.

When he turned around he saw Ram had now come down from the tree and was silently staring at him.

He kept walking as he finally passed by Ram.

"Go take care of him."

"..."

Batman continued, moving through the snow capped terrain as Ram looked at where Roswaal's unconscious body was. She began to rush over, but stopped for a moment. She turned her gaze around, at the back of the man who had defeated her master. And possibly helped to save him.

"...B-Batman-san..."

Her voice was quiet as she called out his name...then she spoke up.

"Batman-san!"

He turned his head back to look at Ram. She was intending to do a normal courteous bow as she usually did. But she felt that wasn't enough.

She hung her head down and did a grateful bow of respect towards the man in front of her.

"Thank you!"  
"...You're welcome, Ram."

Batman then turned his head back and kept moving forward…

He was ready to take off the suit he was wearing...a power suit intended to replicate the powers of several prominent Justice League members. A suit that was secret weapon in any fight or any infiltration….

 **THE INSIDER SUIT.**

* * *

Now he had to take it off and let it get a re-charge. Usually it would take twenty four hours to power it back up. However with no real power source in this world, he surmised that it was possible to make a power source of magic stones, though instead of a day, it would take most likely three weeks or more.

As he further removed the suit, he tried his best to close up the wounds on his chest, side and shoulder from the mansion. But he had no time for a magic healing session.

The Sizeable Hare were just about to be here...and he had to stop it.

Wrapping up his wounds as best as he could and got ready to face the oncoming threat.

Just then, a light passed above him and was heading to the Sanctuary.

"...Good job."

Batman grinned as he began to board the Batwing.

* * *

Emilia had successfully defeated the Trials and had emerged outside to the now free Sanctuary. But now she saw snow had fallen everywhere and that the villagers were out there celebrating the freeing of their home.

"Thank you Emilia-sama!"

"Thank you!"

However all of their cheering came to an end when they all heard a strange noise coming from the woods outside of the Sanctuary.

There, they saw the Sizeable Hare mowing down trees as they were heading towards them. They began to panic, but Emilia took the initiative.

"Everyone into the Tomb, I'll stall them!"

The villagers moved into the Tomb as Emilia started to summon Ice Spears to take them down, but their numbers were too great and they were quickly reaching ever closer. She put up a giant Ice Wall to keep them out, but some were able to pass through and try to attack

"I won't let anyone here get hurt!"

Emilia continued her battle even against all odds.

"Dona!"

"Eat this!"

Suddenly several rocks blasted against the Sizeable Hare and killed a few of them. Arriving on the scene was everyone from the mansion mission.

"What is everyone doing here?!"

They all smiled as they got closer to her.

"The Boss and Bat-aniki saved everyone's asses back there!"

"We were able to make it back since Natsuki-san and Batman-dono let most of us into the flying Metia."

Emilia then quickly wondered where Subaru and Batman were, until she noticed a heavily injured Roswaal being carried by Ram.

"Roswaal! What happened?"  
"Roswaal-sama has sadly learned a very painful lesson in egotism. Luckily, he has survived it."  
"Huh? I don't understand?"  
"No time for talking Emilia-sama, we have bigger issues to observe."

Emilia understood. She along with Otto and Garfiel began using everything they had into getting rid of the Sizeable Hare that were breaking through.

Then, a pillar of light appeared behind them….

"Don't worry Emilia-tan, everyone, we're here to finish this."  
"Indeed, our inaugural battle has come. We will show everyone what we're capable of, I suppose."

The two silhouettes, walking hand in hand.  
She hears two voices as well. They sound lively, and, feeling that she has been waiting to hear this, the girl's heartbeat pounds.

"What comes next is a complete unknown, in fact."  
"Yeah, we'll be doing something about this. Together, me and you!"

Everyone cheered as Natsuki Subaru and his new companion, his contracted spirit, Beatrice, stepped forth to battle the Sizeable Hare.

Right above them, the Batwing jetted through the air as they prepared to defeat the Sizeable Hare once and for all.

* * *

Roswaal slowly began to open his eyes.

He had dreams.

Dreams about his beloved teacher Echidna.

Dreams of his training with her, Beatrice and Lewes.

Dreams of him speaking with her happily.

Dreams of the attack on her home by a man named Hector.

Dreams of his utter sadness when he learned Satella killed Echidna.

Dreams of his experiments, of his trial and errors and the years he lost.

Dreams of meeting Rem and Ram.

Dreams of his friend dying after childbirth.

Dreams of Emilia.

Dreams of Natsuki Subaru and Batman.

Just dreams.

"Roswaal-sama…"

He slowly glanced up and saw a smiling Ram. His one good eye, the yellow one, looked around for a bit before he looked out the entrance.

He squinted his eyes as his eyes adjusted to the light...and there he saw it.

"Do you see it Roswaal-sama?"  
"...hk."  
"It's a fight...to shape the future."

Roswaal looked out seeing the battle against the Sizeable Hare.

Subaru and Beatrice were floating in the air as they firing purple spears of light, the Yin Spell of Minya.

Garfiel was lopping boulders at the Sizeable Hare's that made it through the Ice Wall.

Alongside him, was Otto, who was throwing his remaining Magic Stones.

Emilia fired at any who got close to the Tomb.

Frederica was standing guard near the entrance ready to slice apart any that made it past Emilia.

The Batwing flew back and forth above the Sizable and fired every bullet, every missile, every shell it had at them, trying to slow them down as much as possible.

Then, everyone fell back as Emilia trapped in a large box like prison. The ones that leaked out were taken care of by Emilia and the Batwing.

Subaru holding hands with Beatrice and Emilia focused on the Sizeable Hare...and then…

"The big one's all on you, Beatrice!"

Subaru calls to Beatrice, telling her that the secondary set-up is complete.

Hearing this, and having quietly chanted the canto the entire time, Beatrice's eyes opened.  
Seeing the sight before her, Beatrice laughs quietly.

A smile abounding with trust arises on her face,

"Here is the pinnacle of yin. **_Al Shamak!_**."

The instant she murmurs the canto, shadow drowns out the world. A large black void formed where the Sizeable Hare were trapped and The Sizeable Hare were sent to a separate dimension, forced to eat each other for all eternity...never to be seen again.

Roswaal looked away from the battle and gazed up at Ram, who put her hand on his cheek, as he began to cry.

* * *

With the Sizeable Hare defeated, the Batwing landed where they the spell activated. He began moving to the Tomb as he could already see everyone was celebrating their victory.

Otto was being hugged by Garfiel, who seemed to be almost passing out by it.

The villagers were cheering happily the names of their saviors.

Ram was smiling while resting Roswaal's head on her lap.

Petra was hugging Frederica, who smiled with a hand on her mouth.

Even Patrasche and Verhoe arrived to roar to victoriously at the battle won.

Subaru spun Beatrice around and around as Emilia chuckled at the sight.

"You did it! Knew you could, I'm so in love with you, Beako!"  
"Wh-hold it! Sto-let me-let me go, I suppose! Betty isn't..."  
"Yes yes yes! You are adorable! Beako is wonderful! Beako is supreme! All hail Beako!"

Showing her in praise, Subaru spun round and around with Beatrice in his arms. Beatrice's face flashed beet red as Emilia watches them frolic, her gaze awfully gentle.

He then lost his footing at the last moment, and happily plunged face-first into the snow together with her.

As they raised their heads, covered in snow they both began to laugh. Everyone joined in as they were joyous at their victory.

Even Batman, lighlty chuckled at the sight-

"-Huh?"

That's when Batman noticed a slight glimmer of light in the far distance...in the direction of Subaru and Beatrice.

Batman quickly ran forward and pulled out his Grappling Gun. He fired it as he was now rushing to Subaru and Beatrice.

" **MOVE!"**

Batman then shoved the two of them away.

Noticing the incoming projectiles, he guarded himself as best as he could.

"AL MABAKKA!"

He put on a strong magic shield around his body, but his mana reserves were too low for it to work properly.

Several bullets made their target as they hit him in the ribs, forearms and hip.

" **NNNRAGGGHHHHHHH!"**

The cheering stopped when they heard the gunfire and saw Batman getting wounded.

Batman rolled on the ground as he pointed his index finger towards the area where the shooting occurred.

"Jiwald."

The beam flew out and hit the rifle directly at it's muzzle, destroying it completely.

"TSK."

The figure then dashed between the trees and finally made several area where everyone was. Emerging from the debris of the snow he made fly around from his landing…

Everyone now on edge seeing exactly who it was.

"Sorry it took me a while. The burning mansion threw me off a bit."

With a sword pointed at them all and a Submachine Gun resting on his shoulder, Deathstroke started moving towards them, his left eye glowing red with a deadly glimmer.

"But you all have to die. Sorry. It's my job after all."  
"D-Deathstroke."

Batman got up, covered in blood at this sight before him.

Subaru looked up at the two of them…

"Shit. I forgot...about him.."

Batman got into a battle stance, as Deathstroke began to speed up.

Then Batman began to speed up.

The two warriors were now charging at each other. With several others not far behind.

 _This was it. Deathstroke vs. The Emilia Camp. The true final battle for the Sanctuary had now started._


	42. Chapter 42: And When I Die

**AN: And so...ARC FIVE IS COMING TO AN END... Song title this time is from "Blood, Sweat and Tears". Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Five: Trials of the Sanctuary

Chapter Forty Two: And When I Die

Batman tried to punch Deathstroke but he easily evaded it and tried to slice his head clean off. Batman saw this and quickly tilted his head...but the blade tore his left cheek open and blood sprayed everywhere.

Batman then twisted his body and slammed Deathstroke in the face with a knee.

As Deathstroke used the momentum to leap back, he fired his submachine gun at Batman who quickly began running away from the bullets. The snow flew high into the air as Batman kept running, blood flying out of his wounds, pain plastered on his face.

Batman then rolled on the ground and tossed a Batarang which struck Deathstroke's hand, forcing him to drop his gun.

He then stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Huh?!"

Deathstroke then got into what one would say was a running start stance-

"FULA."

He then used textbook capoeira kicks in the air...turning the movements into wind blades, which were heading straight for Batman.

He tried his best to dodge them all, each one getting closer and closer to slicing him apart.

The wind blades were so strong they sent dirt, snow and even pieces of the ground to blast apart.

A house caught by one, had been sliced apart.

Batman leaped around dodging, the fatigue of his previous battles starting to catch up with him.

"BASTARD!"

Deathstroke then noticed Garfiel leaping into the air behind him, so he did a spinning cartwheel kick behind himself, sending a wind blade at him.

Garfiel caught it and tossed it away, but noticed too late that Deathstroke was now next to him with his sword aimed at his throat.

"NGH!"

Garfiel swung his leg to kick the blade away, and so he did.

Only for Deathstroke to pull out a spare handgun and shoot him twice in the ribs.

"AGGHHHH!"

Deathstroke took advantage of the newfound pain Garfiel endured and kicked him back down to the ground. Deathstroke kicked the air and caught his falling sword, doing his best to dive stab the downed young man.

Garfiel rolled away, but as he did, Deathstroke saw this and did the unthinkable.

While falling he kicked his sword and it hit Garfiel in his shoulder.

Garfiel now had a sword stuck in his shoulder as Deathstroke landed on the ground and charged at the injured foe with his second sword.

Otto ran forward and tossed a magic stone at Deathstroke. Seeing this, he stopped his momentum on the ground and made sure to use his sword.

Everyone watched in slowed down time as Deathstroke used his sword to quickly balance the magic stone, guide it and simply tossed it back at Otto.

Otto watched in horror as the magic stone landed in front of him and exploded, sending his now unconscious body flying away. His body rolled on the ground as the villagers screamed in terror.

Deathstroke saw that Garfiel was attempting to get up and he dashed forward tossing a grenade at him. Garfiel was now upright, but the grenade's explosion sent him up for a moment...his feet now longer touching the ground.

Deathstroke sliced him from the collarbone down to his hip.

Frederica screamed as she saw Garfiel fly back, as blood escaped his wound.

Deathstroke then yanked out the other sword from Garfiel's shoulder as he prepared to behead the young man.

* * *

Batman then scorpion kicked Deathstroke in the side of the head and punched him in the stomach. Deathstroke tried to slice him up, but Batman parried each strike at astounding speed. Batman saw his chance and hit Deathstroke a few times before he realized a punch was too wide.

"Oh crap."  
"Too tired to think straight Batman?"

Batman was able to jump back, avoiding a fatal injury...but he was sliced twice on his chest.

"AGH!"

Batman spat blood as Deathstroke was ready to kick a wind blade, in an attempt to finish the fight, but Batman ducked down and was able to veer his body close to Deathstroke's side and let out a powerful punch to his ribs. The punch sent him flying for a bit, before Deathstroke pulled out a knife and attempted to slice down at Batman's head, it missed.

But Deathstroke planned for this and pulled a small trigger on the ballistic knife, it fired and hit Batman in his shoulder. Batman then punt kicked Deathstroke away who somersaulted back into fighting position.

The two men glared at each other.

* * *

Subaru stood there frozen, looking at his two friends who were both now in no condition to fight.

The fear crept up on him slowly as he realized that everything relied on Batman.

Beatrice was now out of mana.

Emilia was tired from the fighting.

He was in no condition to fight.

Ram and Roswaal were spent.

Frederica was the only one who could fight, but he recalled in the previous loop that she got killed by him.

If Batman lost...most of them would most likely get killed.

"C'mon you got this!"

Subaru held Beatrice's hand tightly as the two of them watched the battle continue.

* * *

Emilia ran over and began healing Otto first. She looked over and saw Garfiel being helped up to his feet by some villagers.

Emilia had a concerned expression as she saw Batman and the armored man called Deathstroke continuing their fight.

Blow met blow.

Hit was countered with hit.

Blood fell to the ground.

Batman was doing his best, but he was stabbed in the leg with a knife.

"BATMAN-SAN!"

Batman punched Deathstroke twice in the head before he stabbed him in the hip with a Batarang. The two of them hit each other in the face with a punch to the face.

Emilia held her breath as she continued watching the two men fighting with everything they had.

* * *

Then, Batman tackled Deathstroke through some gravestones and into the village. Deathstroke leaped on top of a building and began firing his second submachine gun at Batman. He used the housing to protect himself. Batman then tossed an explosive pellet onto the roof and made Deathstroke jump off and attempt to jump to another. But he was then tackled into another house and they crashed through the rooftop and through the second floor.

Deathstroke fired his submachine gun around him, trying to lure out Batman out of hiding in the debris.

Deathstroke noticed too late as Batman kicked away his gun and kicked him through the door of the house back outside.

The assassin then pulled out his handgun and fired into the house entrance. But Batman made it back to the roof and tossed... _his last explosive Batarang he had_ , on him. It made Deathstroke move slightly, giving him the chance to strike him with a powerful corkscrew punch to his temple.

Batman was pistol whipped in the head but had enough time to disarm him. But was stabbed in the side with Deathstroke's sword.

* * *

The villagers stood frozen as they watched the fight, they were afraid, but they couldn't believe the skill of these two fighters as they fought with everything they had.

The speed.

The strength.

The tenacity.

All was laid bare for them to witness.

One was trying to save them all.

The other was going to kill them all.

They prayed for the man, the one who they had been frightened of for some time. But now they could only show respect for, he fought with his life on the line to save them. Complete strangers. He would die to save them all.

And so…

* * *

Batman was now breathing ragged breaths as his vision was now blurry. The loss of blood was starting to creep in as Deathstroke now decided to end this fight.

He lunged at Batman with his sword, striking again and again, but each hit missed…

"UL MATAR!"

Batman's hand glowed and he hit the sword snapping it into pieces.

Deathstroke took advantage and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him flying into another house adjacent to them. He then lobbed two grenades into the house, the house exploded into a mess of wood and glass.

Out from the cloud of dirt Batman tossed a piece of a support beam at Deathstroke. He dodged it, but saw him quickly toss several pieces of glass at him. He blocked his face but was kicked in the abdomen and rolled away.

Batman spat out a large amount of blood as he glared at Deathstroke...who finally pulled out his secret weapon...his electric staff.

Spinning it around a few times, he then quickly leaped at him.

Batman tried to dodge, but Deathstroke spun the staff around, hitting the man several times. Then, he jabbed him in the chest with the end of the staff and pressed a button. It released countless volts of electricity through his body.

 **"AGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

Batman knocked it away from his chest but was then hit by a projectile electric bolt from the staff. He was sent flying back with a powerful force.

Batman slowly got up.

Deathstroke calmly walked as he hit Batman again and again with an electric bolt. Batman began to lose his balance as Deathstroke stepped up his pace.

"Finally! I can be the one to say, I KILLED THE BATMAN!"  
"Nghhhhh."

Batman felt his energy beginning to slip...he was too tired-

"You can do it mister!"

Batman heard a voice and turned his sight to behind himself.

He saw everyone at the entrance of the village. The villagers. His companions. Everyone standing there."

"Get him mister!"  
"You can do it!"  
"Kick his ass!"  
"We believe in you!"

The villagers were cheering him on. Even with his grisly wounds. His horrible posture.

They believed he could still win.

Even his allies were hoping in his victory.

Petra.

"Get him Batman-sama!"

Otto.

"Come on! You are way stronger than him!"

Garfiel.

"As soon as I heal up I'll help ya! For now kick his ass!"

Ram.  
"If you can defeat my master, this man should be nothing to you! WIN!"

Emilia.

"Please! Please win!"

Beatrice.

"You can defeat that man, I suppose!"

Subaru…

"...BATMAN! WIN!"

Frederica…

"We believe in you!"

Batman felt energy come back into his muscles as he ran forward.

* * *

"As if petty prayers are going to help you beat me!"

He fired another shot at him, but Batman dove under it and got close enough to unleash a powerful uppercut on Deathstroke. Sending high up into the air. He yanked away his staff and repeatedly struck him with it.

Then Batman threw it away and used his taser in his gauntlets to attack Deathstroke over and over again.

With that, Deathstroke roared in frustration.

He punched him in the side of the head. The impact sending snow under their feet flying.

Batman hit him back. More snow was sent flying.

Again.

Again.

Again.

More.

More.

More.

Every hit was met with another, until was a simple battle of trading blows.

Blood flew everywhere as they continued with everything they had.

Deathstroke put everything into one last punch, as he crashed his fist into the side of Batman's cheek. His sliced cheek opened further and Batman felt his mind falter.

Then Batman got his balance back, twisted his body and put everything in it.

His tightened muscles made blood fly out of his body. Every single wound opened up as he quickly clenched his hand into a fist.  
His eyes seemed to shine as he let out an animalistic yell and punched Deathstroke, with enough strength that his helmet cracked.

The steam of the cold air escaped Batman's mouth as he sent Deathstroke flying back into the house they flew out of originally.

A massive crashing sound was heard as the whole house shook.

Batman breathed raged breaths, like an exhausted beast, his eyes squinting, trying his best to keep them open.

Subaru was hugging Beatrice tightly as he watched the whole ordeal.

"Stay down…"

As if to dash his hopes away, Deathstroke dashed out from the doorway and lunged towards Batman.

* * *

"DIE!"

Deathstroke pulled out a knife, ready to kill him off. Batman slightly tilted his body and watched as Deathstroke fell next to him….the knife falling out of his hands.

"...over."

Batman whispered as he looked down at the knocked out Deathstroke.

Batman tied him up and looked up at the sky.

He then glanced back at everyone and began slowly walking to them. Step by step, more blood dropped from his wounds. Subaru and the others walked forward to meet him.

As they all were now inches away from him. They could get a closer look at his horrible injuries. Then, Batman fell forward.

* * *

Subaru caught him as everyone huddled around him.

"Batman-san?! BATMAN!"  
"...We...won..?"

"...Yes. We did it. Everyone is safe."

Emilia and Garfiel began to heal him. He closed his eyes as he let the cool air around him relax his tired muscles.

That was it. The battle ended. Fate was defeated and the Sanctuary was finally freed.

* * *

Bruce awoke as he felt something comfortably soft under his head. He opened his eyes as he tried to adjust his vision around him.

"You're awake?"

He looked up and saw Frederica smiling at him.

"This…?"  
"I was told by Ram that was a comfortable position for people...is that wrong?"

Batman quietly sighed as he realized what she meant. She was giving him a lap pillow.

"No no. It is relaxing...thank you."

"You are most welcome….and I'm sorry."  
"Hmm?"  
"I-I couldn't do anything to help you and we just didn't do anything but rely on you. I'm sorry-"  
"-Stop."  
"Huh?"  
"Frederica. If I was the only one this injured in this fight, then I'm glad for it. And you guys healed me up, so I'm thankful in that respect. There is nothing to apologize for. If you want to repay me…live."

"Live and keep living. I want to see you around. Okay? Just do that for me please?"

Bruce held her hand with his own bandaged hand and put on a small smile on his face.

Frederica looked down at him and smiled, a few droplets falling from her eyes.

"Yes. Understood."

Bruce took a deep breath and relaxed as he glanced over and realized he was entirely covered in bandages.

* * *

With this, Frederica informed him of the meeting the others had without him.

And the results of it…

1.)Roswaal would continue to support the Emilia Camp and use his finances and influence to help in any way they can.

2.)Subaru would eventually become Emilia's knight through Roswaal's authority.

3.)They wouldn't tell any of the villagers that Roswaal was behind any of these events as to continue to get their support. Even though they knew Batman, Petra and Garfiel would be against it.

4.)They would relocate to another mansion until the original mansion was repaired.

5.)Roswaal was forbidden to trying similar incidents by Contract with Emilia and Subaru..and by threat of Garfiel.

6.)And so-

"WHAT?!"

"I know Batman-sama...but it was decided by Subaru-sama and Emilia-sama so..."  
"TAKE ME TO HIM….NOW!"

* * *

Subaru was finishing talking with Roswaal as he gave him a threat of destroying everything if Subaru messed up in the new loop.

However…

"You threats don't scare me anymore."  
"Huh?"  
"As long as Batman-san is here...you'd best be scared yourself."

Roswaal seemed a bit angered by this but put up a msile as he left. He was helped by a returning to move as he was still critically injured from Batman's attacks.

Then he slightly flinched as he saw Frederica helping lean Bruce on her shoulder. His eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. Roswaal swallowed his spit as he smiled.

"Are weeeeee even?"  
"Hm…"

As Roswaal was now next to him, Bruce simply nodded...before head-butting him in the nose.

"NGH!"  
"Now we're even."

Ram frowned for a bit before letting out a sigh and carrying Roswaal away.

Frederica gave Bruce a small scolding, making even him apologize to her.

* * *

Now, Bruce was facing Subaru.

"Subaru…"  
"Yes…?"  
"...Did you really do it?!"  
"Uhhh...well-"

" **-Did you really hire Deathstroke as a second bodyguard?!"**

"...Yes."  
"Do not say that with such a straight face please."

Batman sighed at the actions they all did while he was passed out.

"Why did you do that?"  
"Well, I figured that since he seemed strong it was the best idea."

"..."

"Also, he told me that since he and Mieli failed their mission and got Elsa killed, people would probably come after them. So when we made the Contract, he asked us to house the two of them. So with this, we have more muscle on our team!"  
"Err. And you're paying him?"  
"Double each month what they paid him for this job."  
"Who's paying for it?"  
"Roswaal."  
"Well at least there's one positive to all this."

Frederica sighed at Bruce's comment.

Just then, Deathstroke appeared behind them.

They all flinched but soon relaxed as they saw he had his helmet off.

"Unbelievable. He was such a capable fighter with just one eye."  
"Never underestimate a person from their wounds my dear."

Slade Wilson looked at Batman and began to laugh...seeing him unmasked.

"Huhahaha! I don't believe it. Bruce Wayne is Batman...figured as much."  
"...!"

"No worries, even though I'm being paid by that painted weirdo, I am under contract with the kid and the half-elf."

"Why agree to all of this?"  
"...Simple. YOU."

"...?"

"If I stay close by I can have a chance to finally take you down some day...and besides...You people seem to be targeted all the time, so I might have some interesting fights in the future with you all. Thrill of the hunt Batman...thrill of the hunt."  
"...You won't ever kill me."  
"...We'll see."

Deathstroke began walking away as he headed down the hallway.

* * *

Bruce asked to Frederica to leave them alone for awhile as they continued talking. The two of them looked down at the body of Echidna, looking much older than the one they met in the Tomb.

"They said she was looking into the secrets of immorrtality."  
"Immortality huh? Typical of people like her I guess."

"Also, I learned a bit about Roswaal."

Subaru then told him about the fact that Roswaal was using his descendants to jump from body to body in order to find a way to bring back Echidna.

"...Disgusting."

Subaru smirked as he figured that would be the very thing he would say.

Subaru helped Bruce out of the Tomb. Once they reached outside they found everyone waiting for the two of them...the heroes of the Snactuary.

Batman smiled as he saw everyone safe and sound.

Later, Subaru leanred that through his Contract with Beatrice, they could only use certain spells once a day and that most of his mana would go to her for just simple regulations.

"So I just got little girl as a parnter?"  
"...Oops, I suppose."  
"That's not cute at all!"

Subaru's yell was drowned out by a sound Subaru heard only once during his multitude of loops...

Bruce was laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He laughed at the two of them...who also joined in on the laughter.

And with that….a new day was set on the horizon.

* * *

"He already gave me a name, after all. I think I'll call myself Omega."

Emerging from out of a tunnel, the Lewes that was trapped inside the giant jewel had now emerged and was looking out at the lush forest around her.

With Emilia freeing the Sanctuary, she was also freed and possessed by something...

She smiled excitedly as she thought of Subaru and Batman, the two men who she had high expectations for.

Along her path, the girl sights a ring of flowers, and smiles. She plucks a flower petal, sniffs its scent, pops it in her mouth.  
Even beautiful flowers shall wilt. Why must the flowers wither? Are even the beautiful memories shared between people destined to wane?

"-Ahh, why must love fade?"

Echidna...the Witch of Greed had now returned to the physical world...ready to quench her thirst for knowledge.

* * *

 _The battle had ended...but the world moved forward as yet another conflict, could easily be on the horizon. But for now, our heroes would rest, as the days of peace they yearned for would come...even if it was momentarily._


	43. Chapter 43: Broken

**AN: ARC SIX IS ALMOST HERE FOLKS! "llat-2" reminded me about this chapter and I have to thank him for it!**

 **AN Fun Fact: Gorillaz won the song title for this one. ENJOY.**

* * *

Special Chapter

Chapter Forty Three: Broken

 _It is said that every decision made, can make an impact on the world and change the course of history for everyone around them. In this case it is true. For Natsuki Subaru, his decisions spread across time and space. Across what one would call a 'multiverse'...even if it was unknown to him._

 _During the battle to save the Sanctuary, Subaru was given the chance to make a contract with Echidna._

 _She gave him the opportunity to utilize his Return by Death to have a favorable outcome to his dire situations._

 _However, he had learned thanks to the intervention of the other Witches, that Echidna was trying to use him as guinea pig in her own selfish desires and freed him from such a fate._

 **BUT WHAT IF…?**

It was now a year after the Royal Selection had started, and dark clouds had appeared over the Roswaal Mansion.

Subaru had awoken from his sleep as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"47 huh?"

Subaru was recounting the fact that it was now the 47th loop of this very day. He had to make sure he killed himself every _1-2 hours_ to make sure he didn't find himself in an unwinnable situation.

" _Subaru don't forget to practice your smiling now. We need you to look presentable."_

"Yeah sure, Echidna."

Subaru spoke to the necklace he had on, the one that housed the spirit of Echidna, the Witch of Greed. The deal made it so that her spirit was bound to his own and would search his mind to find out any time he would loop.

Subaru looked in his mirror and began practicing his emotional expressions. The amount of times he's died were staggering and it truly ate away at him.

Subaru finally got his expressions right and put on a custom suit that Ram made for him. Subaru no longer wore his trademark tracksuit any longer because it reminded him too much of his old self.

So he had it burned….

* * *

Subaru was now in the hallways, looking out the window where he saw Reinhard practicing his swordsmanship in the garden. When he stopped, he looked up at Subaru and stared at him...then put a smile on his face.

" _Hmmm...he's still putting on a fake smile again."_

"Well, I can't blame him...he is the nice guy in all this after all."

Subaru and Echidna knew with a precise clarity, that Reinhard secretly hated Subaru. Months earlier, Subaru tricked Felt into abandoning her Dragon Maiden position and making a run for it.

Subaru could remember all the times Reinhard would find out what he did, and killed him.

25 times, until he finally got it right.

Reinhard was finally convinced to join the Emilia camp...with his strength and pedigree, the Emilia Camp would be seen with a more favorable view. This still never truly ever mended the broken bonds between the two.

* * *

Garfiel was there and sneered at Subaru, even going as far as to flip him off and walk away in a huff. Freeing the Sanctuary without his help, Garfiel felt resentful to him and there was no way they would ever get along. That chance was broken.

* * *

Subaru kept walking when he suddenly remembered the day Otto left. It was only one day after he single handedly freed the Sanctuary...even if he had to die 132 times to do so.

"I thought we were friends Natsuki Subaru...but it seems you had no desire to ask for help...a truly lonesome fate. Then as your friend...I'll let you keep that fate of yours."

Their friendship had broken, and Otto left to the Capital.

* * *

Subaru continued when he finally reached the room where the Forbidden Archive had been...left as nothing but rubble in a fire.

There sat Beatrice, her hair disheveled, clothes dirty and sitting on the burnt floor.

"Hey Beako."

"...shut up."

Subaru knew she had an attachment to a promise she made with Echidna and wouldn't leave no matter what.

….That's why he forced her out.

Giving her no choice in the matter, he took her away from there, even letting her Book burn to a crisp.

Left with nothing..Beatrice simply wasted away.

" _Poor daughter of mine. I wonder if there was yet another way of…"_

"Like I want to hear that from the person who got her in this situation in the first place!"

Subaru decided to get closer to Beatrice to comfort her, even if he knew how it would probably play out.

"Get...away..."

"I'm sorry Beatrice, but I don't like seeing you like this. Maybe if we just-"

"-NO! You stay away from me! This is all you're doing, I suppose! I have severed my promise with Mother and have lost my home...and it's because of you!"

"No..I was trying-"

"-Save me? Well, thank you, oh great Natsuki Subaru! Thank you for saving me and giving me no purpose to even live!"

"...B-"

"-You are not 'Them'...you are…"

Seeing she was about to shed tears, Subaru ran over and hugged her tightly.

"No. NO! NOOOOO! LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Beatrice fought back and began to claw his face, bite his chest and slapped him.

Subaru let go of the girl as she fell to her knees.

"Leave…"

Subaru decided to leave her be. As he left he could clearly hear Beatrice crying.

Left with a broken resolve, that was the one action she would do constantly.

* * *

Subaru now made it to Emilia's room.

"Ah! Subaru! It's so good to see you!"

Emilia made it over to him giddily hugging his arm. Subaru put on his fake smile as he nodded.

Emilia was not the same after the Sanctuary. After Puck left her, she was in a fragile state. Sadly, because Subaru had defeated the Trials on his own, her mind was not able to cope with the trauma of her memories returning to her...and her mind shattered.

She was now reliant on Subaru in everything she would do.

Any choice.

Any desire.

Anything.

She would ask Subaru on.

" _How pathetic. I wonder how this country will fare with a king who cannot make a decision on their own?"_

"Enough. I'll take care of it when the time comes."

" _Heh. I'm sure you will."_

Emilia looked happily up at Subaru as she began nuzzling next to him.

"Hey Subaru, I finished all my work for today. I studied really hard like you told me to."

"Good girl. Here ya go."

"Yay!"

Subaru began patting her gently on the head as she relaxed and smiled even more.

Subaru could only wince his eyes at her.

She had cut her hair not long ago. When Emilia began noticing Subaru visiting the sleeping Rem's room, she might have gotten jealous, so she decides to cut her hair to look just like Rem's.

"Hey Subaru, why is your face scratched?"

"...Well, I was shaving is all."

"Liar."

The room began to slowly get colder and parts of it began to freeze over.

"Liar. It was Beatrice wasn't it?"

Emilia had a terrifyingly enraged look on her face as she began heading for the door, most likely to confront Beatrice.

"Hey hey. Easy Emilia-tan. There there. It was just a little fight. There there, everything is alright."

Subaru held onto Emilia as he embraced her, speaking sweet things to her.

Emilia relaxed and seemed to relish it.

"Okay. But let me heal you silly."

"Thanks."

After being healed by her, he left her to read up on some books. He looked back one last time at the smiling girl. A girl he loved and cherished.

Now unrecognizable to her.

Her eyes were simply devoid of the splendor from the first time they met, now they only reflected his image.

Subaru never knew it, but Emilia was scared of Rem...scared that she could possibly take Subaru away from her. Leaving her all alone.

So she had thoughts.

Thoughts of freezing Rem.

Thoughts of keeping Subaru to herself.

Thoughts from a broken mind.

* * *

Subaru had now gone to see Rem and met with Ram and Roswaal.

Roswaal simply nodded and smiled deviously at him.

Ram bowed respectfully at him.

"Subaru-sama It is good to see you well."

"Yeah. Nice to see you Ram."

Ram was much more respectful to him now that Roswaal let her know if all the things he done for her lost sister. Mostly due to the fact he was using him and wanted things to go more smoothly.

Subaru was still uncomfortable with it.

But if it were to bring Rem back, he would do anything.

He decided to join Roswaal in his plan to kill the Dragon, to get a hold of it's blood and bring her back.

Subaru left Rem's room as he began walking down the hallways...there he saw a shadow emerge.

"Good to see you up to your usual tricks."

"And how many times have you seen me do this?"

"Enough to know when and where it happens."

Batman slowly walked to the young man. The first time in 7 months.

* * *

When Subaru accepted the Contract he did not know that Batman was floating in the space of a dimension near the Hills in Echidna's dream.

 _And he heard everything._

 _He learned about Return by Death._

 _And for some reason, the Witch let him keep this knowledge._

After a few months, Subaru and Batman would have public arguments with each other.

No one knew what they were fighting about.

Then, Batman had enough.

He left.

Seemingly disgusted in Subaru's actions.

* * *

Batman glared down at Subaru.

"Well, not going to say hello? Or has dying so many times made you forget manners?"

"...Sometimes I kind of forget what to do in a loop you know?"

"How sad."

Batman said this of course in a mocking manner.

"Subaru, I came to see how everyone is doing. But as I expected it's just as bad as ever- no. It's worse than I thought."

"It's not that bad. At least...they're still alive."

"Still alive?"

Batman's eyes widened as heard the monotone voice escape Subaru's mouth.

"You call this still being alive?!"

"...!"

"Look around you! Everything is wrong. Emilia is sick. Beatrice is close to killing herself. Garfiel and Reinhard hate you. Roswaal is using you. And you're just lying to everyone. They don't even know what you've been doing with Return by Death!"

"And that's for the best. As long as I'm the only one dying, suffering and in true pain, then as long as everyone lives, then I can accept it!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, everyone was hearing the commotion and began walking to the hall where they were…

* * *

"After all of this and you still stand there and say that to me? Goddamn It! How many times have you died today alone?!"

"...47."

"...Subaru...this needs to stop."

"No. Not until we succeed and bring Rem back. Not until-"

"-Do you think that girl would be proud of the things you've done to save her?! Her hero? Doing such vile underhanded-"

"-YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT REM YOU FUCK!"

Now everyone was present so see the two arguing. Most of them were already used to seeing the two fighting.

But they were surprised to see Batman had returned after so long.

Petra was trembling as she held onto Frederica as she feared it would get physical, just like the last time they fought.

"Fuck off! You haven't done a thing to help Rem at all!"

"That's what I've been doing this whole time! Searching for the Witch's Cult and trying to find anything on the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. Not just spending my time abusing my gifts."

"SCREW YOU! I've been doing this for the sake of everyone. In the end, I'll be able to save everyone!"

"Stupid little fool. Is that you or her talking?!"

"...Get out."

"Not this time. I'm putting a stop to this."

Batman grabbed Subaru by the collar and began dragging him away.

Everyone was shocked to see this.

"I'm going to lock you away until I can find a way to save Rem."

"How dumb...I can always bite my tongue."

"..."

Batman stopped as he heard this. Turning his head he looked down at the blank expression on his face.

"Or even hold my breath until I run out of oxygen...I've done it before."

The hall became quiet as Batman slowly raised Subaru higher...and then punched him in the face. He stumbled back till he hit his head on a window, which shattered from the impact.

Petra shrieked at the sight as Batman ran over and shook Subaru violently.

"Do you hear yourself?! Talking about your life as if it's expendable! Thinking you know what's best, when you know….YOU KNOW IT'S THE WRONG PATH!"

"I will do anything...anything to save them...no matter what."

Batman put on a disgusted expression as he shoved Subaru away from him.

He looked around and saw the many reaction from everyone around him.

Reinhard had a worried expression on his face.

Garfiel looked unamused.

Ram seemed to be sad.

Roswaal had a small smirk on his face.

Petra was crying.

Frederica looked downcast at Batman.

Emilia had an angry look with ice beginning to form around her.

Batman looked down on the floor, the glass that was broken covering the carpet.

"I'm sorry."

Batman made his way down the hall past Frederica and Petra. Frederica tried to reach out to him...but she was unable to.

Batman stopped for a moment…

"Natsuki Subaru. It wasn't long but I enjoyed the times we had...as friends."

"..."

"But now it's over. There isn't anything left for me here."

Batman then dropped a the throwing stars he had made for Subaru long ago and began walking away.

"Goodbye everyone. You will never see me again. Take care."

Batman then lowered his eyes and he raised his palm.

"Al Ermac."

A tear in space emerged as they could clearly see the Batwing near Irlham Village.

Batman walked through the tear and looked back one last time...then the tear closed.

Batman would never return to the Emilia Camp.

The bonds he shared for that time, lost in another world, had been broken and could not be saved.

* * *

Later that night, Subaru met with the three assassin he was able to hire after foiling their plans.

Mieli was hired to control the Ma-beast in the forest and use them as an army to protect them.

Elsa was hired to find Gluttony or Greed, but so far had no luck.

Deathstroke was hired to find whoever hired them besides Roswaal...and kill them.

Subaru was ready to loop again, so he asked Elsa to cut off his head. She did so...and Subaru's 47th loop of this day came to an end.

* * *

Batman was now in the Batwing as it flew through the dark clouds.

Then, his Comm Link got a signal.

"Batman-dono."

"Otto."

"How did it go?"

"...Bad. Subaru is gone. There's no helping him anymore."

"I see...okay. I'll see you later."

"Right."

Batman ended the transmission as he began heading to Otto's new merchant job in the Capital. A steady well paying job that Batman helped get him.

Batman looked out the window and remembered the time Subaru and him first met.

A faint memory.

The Batwing flew away...as the clouds around it began to shine from lightning that was striking the ground below.

* * *

Echidna watched Subaru continue his 48th Loop with a faint smile on her face. Knowing full well that he would continue this path of horrid pain and sacrifice..and all for...

"-Ahh, why must love fade?"

 _The Roswaal Mansion stood tall as dark clouds casted over it, Natsuki Subaru's and Batman's comradery had broken, much like everything around them_.


	44. Chapter 44: The Priestella Invitation

**AN: Welcome to Arc 6. Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Forty Four: The Priestella Invitation

Time had moved forward for the Emilia Camp.

With the disaster that loomed about defeated, Subaru and the others found themselves in another mansion that they would live in for the remainder of time.

There they had met a young girl named Annerose Miload. Her indigo colored hair seemed to accentuate her blue eyes, which all together gave her an aura of nobility.

Though Batman found it odd that she was quite attached to Emilia, even calling her Emily.

"People in this world have an odd naming sense I guess."

Alongside this girl, was her trusted butler Clind, an experienced man for sure, his skills with the whip impressed Subaru and Batman enough that they asked him to help in Subaru's training.

Thus, Clind became the third coach that would teach Subaru and Emilia the art of fighting. Originally, Emilia was not part of the plans for training, but Batman surmised that should a time come where they were unable to fight with Magic, Emilia and Beatrice would be the most in danger. Of course, Beatrice was forbidden from training because of Subaru's overprotective nature.

In the end, Emilia agreed to the idea of training, and was quite excited to learn from her new teachers.

Batman. Deathstroke. Clind.

Batman and Deathstroke trained Emilia and Subaru in combat. Each of them learning a specific fighting style that Batman felt they could benefit from.

For Emilia, she was given a silver dagger and learned Krav Maga for general self defense by Deathstroke.

In the case of Batman, she was taught Taekwondo, due to her seemingly powerful legs.

Clind trained the young man in the art of Parkour, due to his high stamina. He also seemed proficient with the whip, so he trained to become a whip user.

In the case of Batman, he trained Subaru in martial arts from Japan, mainly Karate and Judo.

He also continued the original training they did in the mansion. Subaru even figured out how to make special throwing stars with magic stones imbedded in them.

Fire for explosive attacks.

Light for blinding attack.

Earth for extra impact attacks.

Wind for slicing attacks.

The most negative aspect of the training for Subaru was that he had do it 6 days a week, with a strict diet regiment...which limited his mayonnaise intake.

"My precious white maiden…"  
"Just get over it Subaru."

"NOT FAIR! Emilia doesn't get this kind of treatment! Favoritism!"

"Please knock it off."

But Subaru hated to admit that the training was working well and he felt even stronger than before, though he would feel sore all over his body.

He noticed his muscles getting bigger little by little.

His stamina increased.

He felt a little happier about himself.

* * *

Deathstroke continued with his bodyguard duty with the Emilia Camp...but once in awhile...

"Oi. Assassin."  
"What is it Fang Boy?"

Garfiel met with Deathstroke who was practicing his swordplay on a tree.

"Bad smell. Comin' from the northern part."  
"Tsk. I'll take care of it."

Deathstroke went off and easily found a small number of Witch Cultists arriving through the woods.

"Hi there."

The Witch Cultists tensed up, but Deathstroke dashed towards them. His left eye gleaming red as he stared at one of them, face to face.

"Bye."

Some time later, Deathstroke arrived as Subaru and Emilia headed outside to begin training. Emilia noticed him emerging from the woods.

"Hey, did something happen Slade-sensei?"

"...Nothing at all Half-Elf. Let's get started."

Subaru didn't like the nicknames Deathstroke gave them, especially Emilia's, but he knew Deathstroke only worked for them and didn't actually like them.

"Something wrong Kid?"

"Nah, just thinking is all."  
"Good. Now get into the damned position and let's go."

* * *

One day, it was announced that Subaru's dream of becoming a knight would come into fruition and his knighting was to occur.

Subaru was nervous about it, but he was comforted by Beatrice, who simply told him to take it with pride.

During the coronation, everyone could clearly see Batman had a proud look on his face.

"Congrats Subaru."

The celebration afterwards was met with Emilia admitting to Subaru and Batman that she was trying to meet the Dragon to acquire a sample of it's blood to help free the elves of Elior Forest.

"Speaking of which, Emilia. Mind if I ask a favor?"  
"Not at all. Good right ahead."  
"...Would it be possible for you to get me an audience with Volcanica? He might be of help to me in the future."  
"...Of course. After everything you've done, you've earned it."

Emilia smiled, as Batman breathed a sigh of relief. Subaru happily patted him on the back as they looked up at the night sky.

Ram then came out to see them as she bowed politely.

"Batman-san, we received a letter from the Capital. They wish to verify the last message you sent them in person."  
"Thank you Ram. Well, looks like it is happening."

"By chance, what exactly is it they want?"

Batman quickly read through the letter and folded it back before handing it back to Ram.

"Looks like I'll be leaving to the Capital tomorrow."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"...They want to give me the position called the Light."

Ram and Emilia's eyes widened, while Subaru tilted his head, not understanding the situation.

"Huh? Kind of position is that?"  
"S-Subaru, you don't know what this means?"  
"Not really."

Ram sighed loudly at Subaru's comment, thus she began to explain.

"You dolt."  
"A diss first?!"  
"Anyways. With this, Batman-san will have the sacred honor of being recognized as the strongest Yang magic user in the entirety of Lugnica."  
"Whoa! That is big news! First I become a knight and now you're going to be recognized to the entire country?!"

Batman seemed to narrow his eyes learning that he'd be given such a position, but quietly accepted the news.

"Also, I've been asked to give proof that we defeated the Sizeable Hare."  
"But...we didn't actually record it or anything. So that'd be pretty-"  
"-I did though."

A small silence befell the group….

Then Subaru's eyes widened, his mouth flew open, while Ram and Emilia seemed to not understand what they were talking about.

"S-S-S-SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yes, the Batwing has a camera underneath it that can record for me. I decided to record the fight...for a bit of a keepsake of sorts. Not only that, I have a computer I can use to play the footage."  
"Well, it would be fun to watch it for old time's sake."

So with this, Batman would head to the capital. The next day, the kingdom was shocked, as the Light Position was given to Batman, and that the Emilia Camp defeated the Sizeable Hare.

* * *

The news was quite the positive occurrence for the Emilia camp...but it was two names that really caught people's attentions.

 **Natsuki Subaru. The knight of Emilia.**

 **Batman. The Light.**

These two were now famous not just in Lugnica, but the rest of the world. The two of them killed a Sin Archbishop, saved a town from Scarecrow and helped in the extermination of 2 Great Demon Beasts.

They became legends overnight.

* * *

"Huh?! Why the hell do I have to go?"

Deathstroke had complained as he was given the task to go with Petra to the Capital.

He absolutely refused. But no one else could go with her.

Everyone was too busy to go with her, and it was her first errand to the capital alone...so they wanted her to be safe.

"I'm paid to keep the Kid and the Half-Elf from getting themselves killed until the Royal Selection ends. Not babysitting."

"Look Slade-san, we really don't want you of all people to go with her...but we can't let her go off by herself."  
"..."

"Look. How about this. If you go with her, we'll ask Batman-san to spar with you. How about that."  
"...TSK. It has been boring these past couple of days."

Later, Petra was walking through the streets with Deathstroke by her side. The two of them together made people notice the odd pair.

"We just need to pick up some materials for Roswaal-sama. I hope this doesn't take too long."  
"Hmph. Whatever."  
"Sorry you got dragged here to watch me...I...I'd like to be more useful to everyone, nt rely on everyone...you know? Not be such a hindrance."

The two were quiet the entire walk.

* * *

Petra acquired what was needed and she eventually went outside the shop...to find Deathstroke gone.

"Ahhh…"

Petra was now anxious as she now lost her bodyguard for the day. She felt angry one second, then sad, then she had tears forming on the sides of her eyes.

She decided to walk back to the carriage as it was now getting late.

"Hey little thing. You a maid or something?"

Petra now realized she was in an alley and was surrounded by some shady looking characters.

"Um-I'm just…"  
"I ear maids make a pretty good living. Mind if you share a bit?"  
"No I...I'm sorry I have to get going."

Petra tried to walk past him, but he quickly blocked her exit and noticed the bag she was carrying.

"Let's see what we got here. Must be nice-"  
"-No! You cannot have this!"

Petra yanked the bag away from him a hugged it tightly. This enraged him, so he raised his hand in the air as he was preparing to slap her. Petra closed her eyes, ready to get hit-

"-Huh?! Who the hell are you?"

"The little brat's with me."

Petra opened her teary eyes to see Deathstroke grabbing the man's raised hand and crushing it.

"Brat. Close your eyes for about a minute."

"...'kay."

Petra shut her eyes and could easily hear the accompanying noises.

Screams.

Slicing.

Bodies falling.

Then nothing.

"Alright. Open them already."

Petra opened them to see Deathstroke kneeling to look eye to eye with her, so she wouldn't look at all the corpses around them.

But just then, one of the goons sprang back up and tried to stab him in the back. Deathstroke felt the killing intent behind him and-

"KYAA!"

Petra slammed a wooden beam she found on the floor to the goon's face, knocking him out cold.

Deathstroke stared for a bit at the young out of breath girl.

"AHAHAHAHA! That was something. Way to go."

He then patted her on the head and motioned her back to the streets.

But Petra threw a pebble at the back of his head.

"Huh?"  
"Where did you run off to?! I was so worried, and scared and...what happened?!"  
"...Someone suspicious was following us. So I took care of them."  
"Took care of them?"  
"Yeah, an old co-worker of mine from the assassination guild, probably trying to find out where me and Mieli were staying...Luckily he was known as a knife thrower...so I took care of him."  
"...I see."

As Petra realized the situation she let out a small huff and began walking to the carriage back to the mansion.

At the mansion, after Petra held onto to Subaru for a while, Deathstroke met with her in the hallway.

"You did good today."  
"Sure…"  
"Now listen I have a proposition for you. How about I train you a bit...but in secret."  
"Secret?"  
"Of course. The Kid and Fang Girl would give me shit for doing this. What do you say?"

Petra took some time to think about his offer. And she wanted to be of help in the mansion for Frederica and Subaru's sake. She wanted to be useful.

"Okay I accept."  
"Fine then. We'll meet early in the morning, get some sleep Petra."  
"Okay...huh?! Wait...what did you say-"  
"-I said get some sleep."  
"...Okay."

Petra smiled a bit as she headed to her room. Deathstroke removed his helmet as he glanced out the window of the mansion, staring as a small breeze that blew by.

It was then, Deathstroke trained Petra in secret, in the art of Bojutsu.

* * *

Petra wasn't the only maid who began to slowly change after the Sanctuary.

"Ah! Batman-sama, I have some snacks for you if you'd like!"  
"Oh thanks. But…"

Frederica was now outside Batman's room with a literal buffet's worth of food on a cart.

"Isn't that a bit much?"  
"Oh...well...if you'd like I can always throw it out."  
"Wait. Just help me out here."  
"Very well!"

Frederica happily sat next to him as they ate their meal together.

* * *

"Ah! Batman-sama, I've prepared a bath for you! Please enjoy."  
"Well, thanks a lot-"

As he entered he could see flowers and actual birds gracing the interior of the bath, making even him flinch from the sight.

"Th-Thanks. It seems pleasant enough."  
"Please enjoy."

* * *

"Ah! Batman-sama, I have to acquire some materials from the next town over. Would you please accompany me?"

"Well, training is done for now. I guess a little walk wouldn't hurt."  
"Yes."

Subaru and Emilia were resting from their training when they both saw Frederica hold onto Batman's arm, making him slightly look away from her.

"Well look at that."  
"Yeah! I've never seen Frederica get so close to someone before. It's really surprising."  
"Yeah…"

Subaru and everyone in the mansion, **minus Garfiel** , could clearly see Frederica's intentions for being so nice to Batman.

"Good luck you two."

* * *

Many things happened in those days...

 _Subaru's two day birthday celebration._

 _Otto's birthday bash._

 _The invention of a windmill._

 _Garfiel and Subaru going ghost hunting...only for Batman and Frederica to scold them later._

 _Otto going to his hometown and being targeted by his childhood crush._

 _Emilia doing her best to celebrate the one year reunion when she met Subaru and Batman._

 _Petra impressing everyone with her singing voice._

 _Batman taking Frederica and Petra to a field of flowers he discovered._

 _Subaru and Batman bringing the holidays of Labor Day and Halloween to the new world._

 _Subaru placing a beautiful jade necklace next to a sleeping Rem._

 _Subaru finally defeating Otto in a sparring match, but still getting beat by Garfiel easily._

 _Patrachse and Verhoe getting into a friendly race...that everyone betted on._

 _Otto and Petra attempting to sell mayonnaise to several markets...not getting much success._

 _Deathstroke killing another assassin, one who used powerful fire magic, out in the forest._

 _Everyone playing the sport of "American Football"._

 _Frederica helping Garfiel and Subaru make meat pies._

 _Batman and Deathstroke having a 6 hour sparring match._

 _Beatrice getting a diary as a gift from Subaru._

 _Mieli having tea with Deathstroke._

 _Subaru battling Annerose in a game of tic tac toe._

 _Cicada hunting in the summer, Emilia the clear winner._

 _Leaf catching in the fall, Ram being the victor._

 _Snowman making in the winter, Petra still the reigning champion._

 _A martial arts tournament in the spring, Garfiel came out on top, with Emilia second, Subaru third and Petra...beating Otto._

Now...it has been one year since the start of the Royal Selection. A year of tribulations...

* * *

"A visitor?"  
"Yes Batman-sama, they said they're here to see Emilia-sama and Subaru."

Petra was in the kitchen informing Batman, who was now in a regular suit and tie, eating an Appa with Peanut Butter, yet another creation they brought from their old world.

"Who is it?"  
"He said his name was Joshua Juukulius."  
"...! So he's related to Julius."

Batman finished his snack and quickly told Petra to inform Subaru of what was happening. He could guess that Subaru was training while Beatrice was waiting for him. Bruce quickly suited up in his Batsuit, though he took the time to look at the stitching and patchwork that was done to it after his battle with Deathstroke, though he clearly didn't mind.

Batman made his way to Emilia's study, where he could figure they would all meet up.

"Hey Bat-ojii san!"

Batman head a familiar voice, one that he hadn't heard for a long time.

"Well look at this. Mimi, it's you."  
"Yup, nice to see ya again!"

Mimi Pearlbaton, a young child warrior Batman and Subaru met during their battles with the White Whale and the Witch's Cult.. She was indeed a powerful combatant, but she was clearly immature for her age.

Although…

"You seem to be growing a bit."  
"Hehehe, just you wait! When the time comes, I'll be bigger than even you."  
"Well...I'll look forward to that."

Mimi put her hands on her hips and laughed heroically, making even Batman smirk a bit at the child's antics.

Then down the halls he saw a young man with light purple hair, dressed finely and wearing a monocle.

"Well, you must be Joshua."  
"Indeed, good morning to you Batman-dono. It is good to finally meet you."  
"Please leave out the honorific, I have enough people who do that already."  
"Unacceptable. For a man with the position of Light and one who had bested my older brother in combat, I must refer to him by his status."  
"...Hmmmmm. You are his brother."

Batman smirked a bit, seeing quite the similarity between this young man and his older brother.

"However."

"Though you have my respect through your position, I cannot find myself to befriend you."  
"Oh?"  
"Your victory over my brother caused quite the stir in my family, Julius-onii sama now must prepare in restoring his honor by one day defeating you. So it's best I keep clear-"

Joshua was then met with swift kick to his leg by Mimi.

"Owowowow! What in the world-"  
"-Be a little nicer Joshua! Bat-ojii san is a friend of ours, plus he's someone our Lady wants to invite."  
"...Yes I understand."

Just then, behind them Deathstroke arrived with Otto and Garfiel.

"Alright we're here. Now let's get this meeting over and done with."

* * *

The meeting between the Emilia Camp and Anastasia's emissaries was underway.

"First and foremost, as representatives of our associated houses we wish to thank you all for the participation of defeating the Sizable Hare. Thank you."  
"Thanks! Thanks!"

The two of them bowed politely. Subaru was holding hands with Beatrice and seemed to grin widely at their words.

"Heh. It feels good to be appreciated once in awhile. Right my all cute, all powerful, Beako?"  
"Y-your praises will not make Betty's heart falter, I suppose."  
"Sure sure."

Subaru slowly patted her in the head and the two of them smiled.

Joshua seemed to be grimacing at Subaru and his antics.

Joshua seemed to have some disdain towards Subaru and Batman.

In the case of Subaru, he seemed to dislike the fact that his brother would associate with a knight of no nobility. And even call him a friend.

In the case of Batman, he was most likely upset and disbelieving when he learned his noble older brother was defeated by someone like him.

So, it was safe to say Joshua had no love for these two men.

However, Joshua had a job to do and turned his attention back to Emilia.

"And so, it comes to my attention that I must inform you, that Anastasia-sama has invited this camp to a get together in Priestella . We would be happy to have you."  
"A get together?

"Indeed, a peaceful meeting of all the camps is underway with planning helmed by Anastasia-sama. Emilia-sama may bring her knight and anyone else she feels comfortable with."

"An invitation to Priestella City...Priestella is the Watergate City, yes? The big city near the border between the Kingdom of Lugnica and the Kararagi City-States."  
"You are correct. Anastasia-sama is presently sojourning there, rather than the Capital...and she wishes to invite you."

"Well...I'm happy for the invite..but I'm not quite sure what to think of it all."

"Anastasia-sama invites you out of her beneficence. She has noticed the valuable object you are searching for in Pristella."  
"What I'm searching for?"

In that delay, the opponent takes full control of the conversation.

Grinning, Joshua speaks on:

"In Priestella City there is a shop selling spell stones, in which slumbers the high-grade colourless stones that you desire. I believe that you are currently seeking an anchor for the Great Spirit?"

Joshua bowed as he finished and escorted Mimi outside to let everyone decide on the matter.

* * *

With this new information, everyone in the meeting room pondered on what should be done.

"Well I can't say this could be some sort of trap, especially inviting the faction that can boast of slaying two of the Great Demon Beasts and a Sin Archbishop."

"Yeah, but even if we do accept, we can't be too sure about anything going wrong."

Otto and Subaru had come to that conclusion that it may not be a trap they had to be careful in how they approached the situation.

Garfiel slammed his hand on the wall as he began to speak as well.

"Forget that weedy Joshua prick, you see the cat kid who was with 'im? That girl's damn tough. An' she was starin' at my 'mazin' self. She musta figured out 'm th'strongest guy in the place."  
"No no. Trust me, that probably wasn't it."

Batman quickly regained control of the situation.

"Now listen, this is an important invitation in my opinion, especially with regards to you Emilia."  
"Why's that?"  
"Simply put, after my inauguration into the Light position and proving the defeat of the Sizeable Hare, we've really stayed out of the public eye. This could help serve as good PR for Emilia, especially now that people could start having a more positive view towards her."  
"Wow. I didn't think of it that way."  
"In addition, we have the opportunity to get a jewel that can house Puck. Something that I'm sure you of all people would appreciate at this moment."  
"...Right."

Emilia put a hand on her chest as she heard this.

Batman took a deep breath as if to finish his deal thoroughly.

"So if we do not accept it, we lose not only the jewel, the possibility of bringing Emilia's reputation to a more positive light….but we could come off as rude to Anastasia and the others. With that, altogether our goal is set back and our reputation is tarnished, not to mention becoming enemies with another Faction. So…?"  
"...Okay. We have to accept."

Emilia stood up proudly as she accepted Batman's proposal on the Priestella Invitation.

* * *

Subaru nodded to this, but…

"Batman-san, is it safe to say I can pick the team that goes with us?"  
"Well...you did say you played video-games when you were younger, so I hope you'd have some strategic methods to your madness."  
"Yeah...well-HEY! Natsuki Subaru is a man that always knows what's best to do!"  
"...Sure, sure."

Subaru grimaced as Batman snickered at Subaru. But, before they headed down to meet with Joshua and Mieli and inform them of their decision to go….

Subaru announced the Priestella party:

 **Deathstroke**. The Terminator.

 **Otto Suwen**. The Merchant with the Mouth. (He hates this title)

 **Verhoe.** The Dragon of the Suwen Clan.

 **Garfiel Tinsel.** The Strongest Shield.

 **Batman.** The Dark Knight of Lugnica.

 **Beatrice.** The Great Loli Spirit. (She hates this title)

 **Patrasche.** The Dragon Queen. (She loves this title)

 **Natsuki Subaru.** The Rising Sun Knight of Lugnica.

 **Emilia.** The Silver Haired King.

"With this. We're ready for Priestella!"

Subaru raised his fist high into the air and let out a victorious yell, and was quickly joined in by almost everyone.

* * *

That night, as everyone was getting things ready for their trip for Priestella, most of them seemingly excited to visit the Watergate City.

From what Batman and Subaru theorized, after hearing about it from Joshua during dinner, the city had rivers, boats and buildings built on top of the lake it was founded on, thus similar to that of Venice, Italy.

Subaru quietly entered the room and sat next to the bed.

"Got lots of things to tell you today. Since some guests showed up uninvited, and with this crazy offer. I started my day with my usual.."

Subaru speaks calmly to her as she sleeps. He uses his same comedic phrasing as always, but his tone is incredibly gentle. He speaks as though lulling a child to sleep as he cheerily tells her about his day.

He gently brushes her blue hair and gets closer to her, to inform her of the day's events...he smiled and his eyes softened.

There Natsuki Subaru sat next to the Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

Three days later the group had begun to leave for their new destination.

Roswaal seemed to give his support for the venture, though he had to go with Petra, Ram and Frederica to a meeting with the nobles of his nearby territories. Most of them though, agreed that even if he disagreed, they would take it with a grain of salt.

Petra said goodbye to Subaru and Beatrice and gave both of them a cheerful hug.

"I promise to do my best with everyone!"  
"We're counting on you."

Subaru patted her head and glanced over...to see Frederica carrying a simple sack to give to her brother.

"Here Garf, some extra clothes and provisions just in case anything happens."

"Uhhhh...'kay. Thanks, Sis."

Frederica then turned her attention to Batman who was preparing some tools for the road ahead of them.

"Ah! Batman-sama, I have some utilities for you to take as well."  
"Oh well thanks…..uh…"

Behind Frederica was some sort of sack that was easily bigger than herself with stuff protruding out of the top of it.

"Don't you think...that's a bit much?"  
"...Well…"

Frederica looked as if she was about to start crying, she turned away and placed her hands over her mouth.

"If you wish, I can throw this all out. And then, all the hard work I did would be for naught. All those hours slaving away-"  
"OKAY. I'll take it. Just please stop."

Frederica turned around and smiled, making Batman force himself to sigh.

* * *

It was decided Batman and Deathstroke would ride in the Batwing, following the carriage closely as to catch any trouble that would come.

With a chorus of goodbyes and hands waving the two groups set out for Priestella.

* * *

Twelve days later, the carriage and the Batwing were observing towering, grand walls.

Subaru took a quick breath as he gazed up at them.

"Looks like a damn prison."

"Joshua said it was a sightseeing spot, but Betty doubts that, in fact. It looks far more depressing than relaxing, I suppose."

Their carriage is travelling across the massive, stone Tigracy Bridge, which leads to the front gates of Priestella. The Batwing is slightly above them and begins to descend to let Deathstroke and Batman stretch their legs.

Several guards got nervous as they saw Batwing land near the Gates, as it was impossible for it to enter the specific entrance.

But they were then stunned to see who it was going through the gates.

"What the?! Batman-dono?! Then that means the carriage there is-"  
"Yes. Sorry, but I was informed we need to do some paperwork when we entered is that correct?"  
"O-Of course. We are honored to have the Faction that houses the great Batman and Natsuki Subaru, a-a-as well as Emilia-sama of course!"

Batman nodded and he along with Deathstroke entered the gates along side the carriage.

Many guards seemed to be caught off guard by the appearance of Batman, Emilia and Subaru. The three of them standing side by side made them look like some sort holy trinity to the guards, a trio that quickly caught the attention of the world at large.

Some of the guards even began to huddle around them as they began asking questions about the various battles they had...

"Was it scary to face the White Whale?"  
"How in the world did this little girl help to defeat the Sizeable Hare?"  
"How much preparation did it take to defeat Sloth?"  
"Will you be planning to subjugate the Black Snake?"  
"How did Scarecrow look? Is he as terrifying as they say?"

A head guard shooed them off as they looked a bit frazzled by the attention they got.

* * *

After signing their papers, Deathstroke seemed pissed about the whole ordeal.

"Hmph! What a bunch of crap. It's just some papers just to make sure you 'promise' not to do anything bad while in the city."  
"Don't say that Slade-sensei! It may seem that way, but it also means your conscience will be keeping a close eye on you."

Batman, Subaru and Deathstroke looked at Emilia with hesitant eyes as they all said the same thing.

"...We'd have world peace if everyone were as strict on themselves as you."

Otto stuck out a finger and waved it at everyone.

"There are nationals laws that must be upheld, but the Mayor and Lord who manage the city have rather extensive authority there. There are many things about Priestella that simply differ from national law. The paperwork will surely mention what they are, so please refrain from mocking it and actually read it."

Subaru smiled wryly as he noticed who Otto was saying this to.

 _A costumed vigilante._

 _A demi-human who has lived outside normal society._

 _An actual assassin._

"Probably the worst people to say this to."

* * *

The carriage moved again and the Batwing flew back into the air and went over the walls…

"Look at that."

"...Pretty nice to say the least."

The two riding the Batwing looked out at the city below them.

The city is circular, enclosed in turn by the circular walls. Ignoring the fact that its size is that of a city, its shape is essentially that of a sports arena.

The outer rim is the most elevated, elevation dropping the closer you get to the centre. Dense rows of stone buildings line the tiers of the city, the most western-seeming architecture that Subaru or Batman has seen yet.  
Large canals run through the town, with notably massive canals...rather, waterways, dividing the circular city into four even sections.

They all sees several gondolas paddling on the water, and a large water dragon emerging from one of the small rivers.

This was the City of Water...The Watergate City Priestella.

"It's like a goddamn fantasy book."  
"It's like a mythical Venice by the looks of it."

* * *

The citizens below were minding their own business, when they heard the roaring of a sound they never heard before.

As they looked up, they could see the Batwing flying high above them. Some of the citizens were startled by the sight...but some of the younger folks eased up when they recognized it.

"Ah! It's the flying Metia Batman uses!"

When a young voice yelled that out, the rest of the citizens were shocked. They had heard of the Batman before. But no one there had ever seen him before, but they knew of a few important facts about him.

 _He was a member of the Emilia Faction of the Royal Selection._

 _He was given the position as the strongest Yang magic user in all of Lugnica._

 _He along with Natsuki Subaru had helped defeat the Sin Archbishop of Sloth, the White Whale and the Sizeable Hare._

 _He was said to be a powerful warrior that could even transform into metallic giants._

 _And of course, that he had a flying Metia._

The citizens were now curiously looking up at the flying machine as it soared high in the sky. It turned in the air as it was heading to the bridge where Subaru and the others were.

* * *

When the Batwing passed by certain park, a tanned young girl stood up next to a fountain and clapped her hands.

"Oho! They're here as well! Well then!"

She spun around and caught the attention of everyone that was there.

"Ladies and gentleman! Gather around and I will sing you a song that captivates your hearts and captures your souls! Hehe!"

The young girl grabbed her small guitar and smiled at the newly formed crowd.

"Today I will sing to you! 'The Heroic Legend of the Batman'!"

Right there and then, Liliana Masquerade, an acquaintance of the Emilia Camp from a year ago... began to sing.

* * *

The Batwing had passed by a small market and the citizens were astounded by the sight of it...except one person.

"Geez, he sure can have a dramatic flair."

The pink haired girl looked up and smiled as she hugged her arms.

"It'll be a nice reunion though!"

Linnea Helena quietly hummed to herself as she was excited to meet him again after so long.

* * *

The Batwing passed over a small alleyway, startling a two young children for a moment. The young girl with curly light golden hair held onto

"What was that?"  
"Wait...Oh wow. That's the Batman! Remember they say he rides around in a flying Metia!"  
"Oh...he's a good guy right?"  
"Yeah! He and Natsuki Subaru are great heroes that helped beat up a bunch of bad guys!"  
"Well...at least it wasn't that scary. Let's go then."  
"Okay."

The two children held hands and wandered away...unaware someone was watching them from a nearby rooftop.

"Ahhhhhhhh. Such Love…."

Her face obscured by a hood, only her violet eyes could be seen...as they focused on the two children.

* * *

The Batwing flew by a house and a small group of women noticed it...then they heard footsteps walk over to them, making them flinch in terror. They got up and quickly turned around to bow.

"Welcome back husband."

The man continued walking forward and slowly caressed the heads of each of the women.

"Let us go then."

He said this as he began to walk, the ladies began to follow him closely…

"HEY."

The ladies once again flinched in terror as they hear his unpleased voice.

"What's for dinner?"

"P-pasta with wine reduction."

He turned to glare at them all, his very aura brought fear into their hearts…

"...Excellent. I have been craving that for awhile. Let's go."

The ladies eyes...now vacant of a soul followed their fake smiles as they followed the white haired man.

* * *

Nearby, in a back alley a young man with long hair and a vicious look on his face smiled as several shadows raised from the ground around him.

"Yes. YESYESYESYES! Let's feast…"

From the shadows emerged several Witch Cultists.

* * *

On the top of a clock tower a man was sitting down, setting something up...before he sniffed the air.

"So...they're all here. Very good, I was hoping I could get help with this."

As he stood up a small black light hovered around him. He looked down at the city below him and smiled.

"What an excellent place for a field test."

Scarecrow then held out a small black book in front of him, looking at it affectionately…

* * *

In the streets below him was a small child was looking around at all the passersby and the bustling city around them.

"And it's all mine to have."

She then put on a disgusting smile.

* * *

The Batwing was now next to the carriage and flying next to them.

Subaru held Beatrice's and looked up to Garfiel who was balancing himself on top.

"Yeah, this's stunnin'. So Otto wasn't just spoutin' bullcrap."

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to see what comes next!"

Everyone had an excited look on their face, as the carriage and Batwing continued forward…

 _The Emilia Camp had arrived in the city of Priestella. Along with others. Those that could be seen as allies...and those that would not._


	45. Chapter 45: Sunny Garden Sunday

**AN: Last chapter before everything hits the next gear...hold on to your butts folks!  
**

 **AN Fun Fact: Re:Zero veteran musicians Myth and Roid won the song title with "sunny garden Sunday"! Good thing too, I had no title for this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Forty Five: Sunny Garden Sunday

"Haha! This place totally reminds me of Water 7 from One Piece!"

The Faction members continued traveling on the bridge as they got closer to their destination. Next to them, a large Water Dragon emerged, seemingly taking interest in the Batwing.

The large serpent stared at the jet with a curious tilt of the head. The Batwing then did a roll away from it, and spun to the other side of the carriage. When it was obvious that the Water Dragon got upset, Patrasche let out a roar and scared the serpent off.

"At least we know who our favorite dragon is."  
"Yes, she is the most admirable, I suppose."

Reaching the Inn they were told they were staying at, Subaru and Batman quickly noticed how it looked very Japanese.

The type of building one would see in Ancient Japan, with this Subaru got a message on his Comm Link.

"Subaru, do you see this?"  
"Yeah, it looks like…"  
"...something from our world."  
"Yeah, Otto mentioned that this very place was where that Hoshin guy appeared. So i'm guessing we weren't the only ones summoned here."  
"...True, but the question will always be why?"

Their thoughts were cut off when they realized they had arrived.

The Batwing landed nearby the entrance, startling some of the hostesses there. Out from the top leapt down Batman and Deathstroke.

From the carriage everyone stretched their legs as they exited out. Subaru at this point was letting Beatrice sit on his shoulders and gazed up at the Inn alongside Emilia.

Otto took the Ground Dragons to their stables to rest from the long journey, and while he was away a familiar face appeared from the entrance.

"Hey everyone, hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here."

Anastasia Hoshin welcomed them.

* * *

In a room clearly intended for formal meetings, everyone sat on their mats on the floor.

Except Deathstroke, who stood outside keeping guard, also because he had no interest in the meeting at all.

Julius and Joshua showed up after, along with Mimi.

"Ah! Garf! You're here! You're here!"  
"Hell yup! I'm here ta-!"  
"-Let's go! Let's go!"

Mimi held onto Garfiel's hand and proceeded to drag him out of the room. Garfiel begged for help, but alas, Subaru and Otto did a small prayer for him as he was dragged out.

Some inn staff came in to offer tea and moist towels for them. Everyone enjoyed a few sips and thanked the staff. Batman decided to wipe down his face, so he removed his mask.

For the Anastasia members, it was the second time they had seen his face, minus Joshua. But they could clearly see that a year since seeing him had put him under strenuous actions, noting all the new scars on his face.

Batman wiped himself down a bit, before putting his mask back on, letting Anastasia relax.

"Now that's all out of the way. I suppose we all have some things to discuss right?"

"Yes, we were told of a jewel that can be found in the city right?"

Emilia and Anastasia took the reins of the conversation as everyone else could chime in.

"The negotiating with Kiritaka Muse went well in that regard."  
"Wait...why does that name sound familiar?"

Emilia put a finger on her lip and tilted her head a bit to try and remember...only for Batman, Subaru and Beatrice to sigh loudly.

"It's him."  
"Oh man oh man, it's that guy."  
"Blegh. It's that man, I suppose."

The three of them recalled the event from over a year ago when they had to save Lililana from Kiritake and his fellow obsessed goons. It wasn't dangerous for them, but it was quite the annoying endeavor.

Realizing that the negotiations would be a little tense once he meets them, Subaru and Batman considered not going, in case their presence would hinder their prospects.

Then Julius appeared and did a polite bow to the two.

"Greetings, Subaru-dono and Batman-dono, I hope everything is in order."

Subaru and Batman simply sighed at his chivalrous attitude.

"C'mon Julius. Don't be so uptight about all this, adding a -dono to all this is kind of just unnatural."  
"We already have people on the streets calling us that, so we'd like it if we had people we associate with do it as little as possible."

Julius smirked at the response.

"Of course, please forgive my attitude. It's just, to see the both of you rise so high in the world in just a year...I'd say it brings me pride to be your friend."  
"Well...yeah...that's okay I guess."

Subaru seemed embarrassed by his proud statement. Anastasia of course, giggled a bit at the response.

"As usual, our knight is attentive to Natsuki-kun."

"It's nothing that special. I am merely discussing the attitude of a knight as his senior. The knights of the kingdom of Lugnica may be judged from his behavior."

Julius introduced himself to Otto and Beatrice, with the two of them giving their own introductions, with quick quips from Natsuki Subaru.

"I'm Otto Suwen, Emilia Camp's Minister of Internal Affairs...well thanks to a certain someone."  
"There seems to be bitterness about that decision."

"Originally, I was supposed to be merely a simple merchant, what has become of me?"  
"Well, because I'm always struggling, so I'll dump everything on Otto."

"Gosh, that sounds like the pressure of the world is about to crash into me! Ugh."

* * *

"Betty is the great spirit Beatrice, I suppose, and Subaru's contract spirit. As you can see, I rank highly both as a spirit and in cuteness. I would appreciate a delicious tea and sweet snack, I suppose."  
"Maintain your majesty until the end!"

Then the attention turned to the guard outside their door.

"Oh..uhmm. That's...Slade...RIGHT! Slade Wilson! Yup. That's his name. He's our second bodyguard!"

"Hmmmm...forgive me for saying this Subaru. But that man has a fierce aura to him. As if he's ready to kill at a moment's notice."  
"Riiiiight...it's part of his charm!"

Deathstroke humphed at the comment as he continued keeping watch.

* * *

With the meeting over, Subaru and the others headed outside and were ready to get a boat to traverse the rivers of the city and make it to their meeting spot.

Garfiel then returned as the exited the Inn.

"Damn, I was so unlucky. If it hadn't been for that dog faced guy, I don't think I would  
have survived."

"By dog faced guy, do you mean Ricardo? Weren't you on a date with Mimi?"  
"A date, what a joke. As soon as that midget dragged me away, another midget identical to her attacked me and nearly killed me! If I'd retaliated, they probably would'a started crying, so instead I had to spend the day runnin' away..."

It had been Ricardo who had stopped the catastrophe.

Mimi, of course, had two twin brothers who could have caused it.

Perhaps it was Tivey, whose calm disposition could have been hiding a sharper side.

Or perhaps Hetaro, fearing that his sister would be taken away, had displayed his siscon tendencies for the first time.

Whoever it had been, the situation seemed fine now.

"Well, I didn' wanna be excluded from ya' plans, so I rushed over here, captain."

"We were planning on meeting the guy who's selling the magical ore. In retrospect, we  
probably should've waited for you, one of our most trusted bodyguards."  
"Of course ya' should've."

Subaru added the relieved Garfiel to his party and headed toward the docks. All the boats were fairly small, each only having room for eight people, including the boat's sailor.

However Subaru seemed to shake a bit as they entered the Water Dragon led boat, and Batman noticed this.

"Subaru, don't tell me you get seasick."  
"Well I haven't been on too many boats in my life, but honestly I feel really queasy."  
"...Hahhhh, alright this is where we get off."  
"Huh? But-"

"We can't force you onto this boat and have you puking all that excessive energy away?"  
"Excessive?!"

Batman patted his shoulders, turned him around and led him away from the boat.

"Emilia, go on without us, me and Beatrice will go with Subaru by foot to meet you all there."  
"Well...okay, but take care all of you."

Batman nodded before turning his attention to Deathstroke and Garfiel.

"Keep them safe you two."

Garfiel held out a thumbs up, while Deathstroke gave a 'okay' sign with his hand.

Batman and Beatrice escorted Subaru out of the boat.

* * *

The three of them were traveling along the streets of the city, getting attention from many passersby who wanted autographs.

"We sure do get a ton of attention huh?"  
"Being part of the Faction most talked about right now, sort of does that you. Besides, you should have seen how our visages were all over the Capital. Of course our faces would be quickly recognized."

"Well...with a face like mine and a costume like that, that'd be easy."

Batman then felt a tap on his shoulder and was ready to fight back...but…

"Hehe. Not as cautious as you used to be?"  
"Linnea?"

Linnea smiled up at him as she gave him a big hug.

She was holding a pretty white purse and wearing a lovely pink spring dress with a white belt around her waist.

"It's been so long! I haven't seen you since your inauguration!"  
"Well, we have been busy of sorts….It is good to see you again."

Linnea let go of her hug as she glanced at the other two who were simply staring at her.

"Oh...OH! You're Natsuki Subaru-san! It is sooooo good to finally meet you."

Linnea quickly bowed in a respectful manner to him, leaving him a bit flustered, but he also bowed.

Linnea squatted down and happily patted Beatrice on the head, which gave the spirit a conflicted look.

"Oh and who is this? So cute."

Beatrice freed herself and hid behind Subaru.

"Wha-wha-wha?! Do not touch Betty so freely! Subaru is the only one to be rewarded with my heavenly hair, I suppose."  
"Beatrice be nice okay?"

Linnea giggled a bit a she saw her tremble a bit behind Subaru.

"Sorry sorry. Beatrice, huh? You are quite the cutie."

Beatrice and Subaru seemed to relax as the woman gave them a very warm smile.

* * *

As the group continued walking the streets, Linnea explained to them that she was there to visit a family member she hadn't seen in five years. Her shop was currently being taken care of by a friend.

"So when I saw your flying Metia I got excited and was hoping to see you tomorrow, but today I saw you and Natsuki Subaru-kun walking around. So I just had to say hi."

"Um, Linnea-san isn't there anywhere you had to be?

"Hmmm? Nah, I was on my way to the Inn I'm staying at, but I just had to talk with you, been meaning to for a long time."

Subaru nodded happily, but had a concerned expression when he saw how Linnea was leaning her head against Batman.

Beatrice tugged on Subaru's sleeve as they both nodded to each other. Both of them envisioned an enraged Frederica leering down at a defiant Linnea as bat shaped sparks flew between them and they slightly cringed. So they whispered to each other.

"How do you think Frederica would react about this development?"  
"Well, knowing how that maid is towards Batman, I'd figure that it would not end well, I suppose."

Linnea's ear shifted a bit as she looked back at the two with a sour look, making them flinch a bit. She then grabbed Batman's arm and leered up at him.

"Hey! Who is this Frederica?"  
"She's a maid who works where I live with the others. She's quite dependable."  
"...! Is she pretty?!"  
"Well...yes she is quite…-wait why are you asking this?"  
"Hmph! No reason!"

She angrily pouted as the group continued their way to the Muse Company, looking for a way to get there faster.

That's when they saw a crowd forming near a park.

Linnea practically dragged the three of them to go see what was happening.

There they saw a captivated assembly of people and easily recognized the reason for this. Or the person.

"Liliana."

Liliana sung, using only her voice and fingertips, created an energy comparable to that of an orchestra.

Even Batman was quietly amused by the song, while the others were holding their breaths.

As the song came to its climax everyone was silently transfixed by it all...and with a single final hum came to an end.

After everyone's applause, Liliana looked past the initial crowd and saw them.

"Ah!"

Liliana leapt down from the water fountain she had been standing on and rushed past the crowd to come face to face with them.

"Well! Well! If it ain't the manservant turned knight and Batman! How are are all of you doing?"  
"Ah, Liliana, it has been a long time since we last saw each other I'd say. We've been busy."  
"Yup! Heard how the hero I sing about is now a world renowned one! Hehehe! Now my song will spread farther and farther! Yes. Ah, speaking of which care if I tag along with you two?"  
"Hmmm?"

"I want to hear about your adventures! The White Whale, The Sizeable Hare and everything else you've been up to! I want to add more verses to the ballad about you! Please?"

Liliana's eyes twinkled as she said this and put her hands together in a pleading manner.

The three of them sighed a bit when they all turned to see Linnea with the same expression.

"Good grief, I suppose."

* * *

Now the group of five were moving through the bustling city with Liliana guiding them to the Muse Company.

She seemed hesitant of course, as Kiritaka was still obsessed with her, even after Batman's "personal talk" with him.

"I want to spread my ballads throughout the kingdom and maybe even the world...but he usually keeps me trapped in this city."  
"Don't worry about it Liliana, when this deal is over me and Batman-san will have a word with him."

He put out a thumbs up and smiled, making the girl cheerful as can be.

Subaru was then of course, met with his hand being gripped harder by a seemingly displeased Beatrice.

Batman was browsing around at the splendor of the city...when he felt two eyes staring at him. He quickly turned around. This startled everyone, Batman looked from left to right and even at the rooftops...but he didn't see anything.

Linnea placed a hand on his arm.

"Something wrong?"  
"No...just my nerves is all. Let's go."

They continued traversing the streets, unaware that blocks away on a rooftop a black hooded figure standing.

"The smell…"

Her pink eyes stared out the city as it sniffed the air animalistically.

"The smell...stronger...everywhere…"

She hunched over and clenched her hands.

"Kill them all….all of them...all of them...my enemies…"

Right then and there, two horns appeared from her forehead and her eyes narrowed immensely.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEDIEDIE."

* * *

Batman and the others were now outside the Muse Company..seeing that the others hadn't made it yet.

Subaru figured that they were to be the ones to start the negotiations.

"Well...let's wait for them inside."

They entered the building and saw splendor of people and items being sold, but they made their way further into the spectacle and found the place they were looking for.

As they entered they saw a familiar pale gold haired fellow speaking with some people, until he glanced over and saw a certain someone.

"AH! My true epiphany, one who has captured my heart!"

He rushed over and seemed to enraptured, heading towards Liliana. She got nervous and hid behind Subaru, this seemed to catch Kiritaka's attention and he glared at him.

"How...how dare you get so close to my Liliana?!"  
"Wha?! Listen man, I understand liking someone but being possessive is not the way to be doing things!"

"Silence! I don't want to hear that from a scoundrel who already has a girl with him!"

He immediately pointed down at Beatrice who was still holding his hand, but now seemed upset at Kiritaka.

"Now give her here!"  
"Beatrice...let go of my hand…"

Beatrice could sense the seriousness in his voice, so she did as told. Kiritaka aimed a punch at Subaru. Subaru calmly took a breath and used two defensive hands to guide the fist away from him and then grabbed the back of his shirt and the top of his pants before tossing him back.

Kiritaka shook his head and glared up at him. Then he remembered…

"Y-y-you're the one from the Magrave Mansion! Natsuki Subaru!"  
"Say it don't spray it. But yeah, even after everything that we all went through last year, you're still the same piece of work from last time!"  
"Err. Still trying to take Liliana from me...I'll show you, you were for the Jewel right?!"

"...!"

"Well in that case I'll-"

Kiritaka's words fumbled when he saw the one person he was scared of approach him. A goofy looking expression of fear took over his face as tears formed on the sides of his eyes.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BATAMAN?!"  
"Well if Subaru and Emilia here, I wouldn't be too far off would I?"

Batman leaned over to reach a trembling Kiritaka's ear.

"Now let met tell you something."

Batman began whispering to Kiritaka. No one else could hear what they were saying.

"WAH! OKAY! I SWEAR, I'LL STOP! PLEASE RIGHT THIS WAY!"

Batman turned around to face the others and gave a plain thumbs up, everyone had a slightly anxious look.

"Hey, Beako...what do you think he said to him?"  
"Nothing that concerns Betty. Though, knowing Batman it wasn't anything pleasant, I suppose."

* * *

As Emilia and the others reached the building, they were about to enter, the doors opened.

"Hey Emilia-tan."

Emilia's eyes widened as Subaru's party walked out of the door.

"Subaru? How'd you get here before us?"  
"Don't worry Emilia-tan! The luck of the stars and love guided us here. And well…"

Subaru reached behind himself and pulled out a box for her.

"Here you go."  
"Ah…."

When she opened it she saw the plain Jewel they had come for. A happy tear filled expression was firmly on her face and she quickly hugged Subaru.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Well, it wasn't just me of course. Batman-san sweetened the deal."

Emilia glanced up and saw Batman have a quick smirk on his face.

She then gave him a side hug and began thanking him as well.

"Natsuki-san, how did you manage to acquire it?"  
"Easy my simple little fool."  
"Fool?!"

Batman, Beatrice and Liliana pointed at Batman with victorious poses.

"He threatened him."  
"He scared him, in fact."  
"He was gonna beat him up."

Batman grimaced at their comments as Linnea laughed.

Emilia was overjoyed to see Liliana again, and she introduced herself again this time to the others. It was decided that Linnea would allow Liliana to stay in her room for the time being.

"Well it has been an eventful evening. But I enjoyed it sooo much. Emilia-sama, everyone, please take care! Hope to see you all around!"  
"Hehe! Take care all of you! If you want come visit the park tomorrow, I'll hold a special concert for you all!"

The two of them waved goodbye, while Linnea looked one last time at Batman and winked.

The entirety of the group...minus Garfiel and Emilia were all snickering at Batman.

* * *

"Alright let's head back now."

But before they started to move out...they saw him pull out something that made both Beatrice and Subaru get serious...it was the second thing they acquired from the Muse Company.

A Book of Knowledge.

"Tha's!"

Garfiel shuddered at the sight of it. Batman then narrowed his eyes at it and tossed it into the air.

He then aimed his palm at it.

"El Jiwald."

A heat beam fired from his hand and the book burned away into ashes.

"Batman-san…"  
"That kind of thing is too dangerous to have around. If the Muse Company continued holding onto it, it would have eventually attracted the wrong crowd."  
"Yeah...guess it's for the best."  
"Now here, let's go."

Batman then placed two hands in front of him before taking a deep breath.

"Al Ermac."

A small tear in space appeared in front of them and they could see the Plumage Inn with several people in front of it.

"This'll save us the time. Well, let's get a move on."

Everyone soon walked through the tear and it closed behind them.

* * *

Reaching the outside of the Inn they noticed Joshua arguing with a thuggish looking person with grayish blue hair with pink streaks. They saw that his he had a oddly large tongue with a piercing.

"Hey I know that guy, he's one of the Three Stooges!"  
"That's an old reference even for you kid."  
"No that's not what I mean Slade, I mean I met him before in the Capital. He tried to mug me twice."  
"Crooks aren't what they used to be."

Deathstroke and Batman shook their heads and began walking over with the others to hear the commotion.

"Brah, I'm telling I'm with them, honestly! Check your facts!"  
"I honestly can't believe that such a ruffian like yourself would be allied with a respected knight like Reinhard."

As if to mock him, Reinhard had suddenly shown up walking to the scene and waved at both of them.

"Hello Joshua and Chin!"  
"Wait wait wait wait! You mean to say this man here is-!"  
"-Of course, he along with three others are allied with Felt-sama."  
"Oh….."

Chin had a sour face look on his face, but as he turned his head his mouth dropped.

"Oh shit! It's the Emilia Camp! Batman and Natsuki Subaru! The Light! And that guy we tried to steal from twice!"  
"I'd love to forget about those awkward memories thanks! And I did a lot too!"

Chin crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Man, to think a lame brain that used a bunch of shitty cowardly tactics would take down all those monsters. It's crazy."  
"Ughhhhhh. Just what we need a critic."

His fellow members laughed at his misfortune, when they were recognized by a certain knight.

"Well, we all meet again. Good to see you all together."  
"Hey Reinhard! It's been too long."

Subaru and Batman shook hands with the Sword Saint and they chuckled at the turn of events of the last year.

"But still, to see Subaru recognized as a knight, Batman given the title of Light and all to the accomplishments you two have done. I'm happy for you both."  
"Heh. It's nothing when you got people to take care of you know. Just so happened they were threatning the things I wanted to protect."  
"Hm, so it seems."

Reinhard gave a smile and welcomed the rest of the group. Though Garfiel and Deathstroke could be seen whispering to each other.

"So tha' guy's th' Sword Saint huh? Supposed to be the strongest in Lugnica."  
"Really? Hmmmm….I'd like to take a swing at him."  
"Hehehe, yea' itchin' to test my amazin' selfs strength on him."  
"Whoever took him down would be considered the best…"

Garfiel and Deathstroke eyes darkened as they stared at Reinhard, making Subaru feel a chill run through his spine.

* * *

Everyone went inside the Inn and made their way to the event room Anastasia reserved for everyone.

There the Crusch Camp was.

"Oh! Crusch-san, Ferris, Wilhelm-san, Pamela-san!"

The faction turned around and were happy to see the Emilia Camp arriving.

Wilhelm bowed respectfully to the group, and Crusch was about to, but a quick tap on the shoulder by Pamela stopped her.

She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Hello everyone it good to see you all in good spirits and safe here."  
"Nyah! It's been so long, I haven't seen anyone since Batman's inya-guration!"

Pamela steeped forward and flashed a peace sign at the group.

"Gosh! It's been too long, Emilia how have you been?"  
"Oh Pamela-san. I've been busy but always striving to be better."  
"Good Good!"

Deathstroke was staring at the unrecognizable girl in front of him. Seeing Poison Ivy acting so chummy with everyone slightly unnerved him. She was wearing a stylish green cold shoulder sweatshirt, with flowers adorning her belt, and a pretty light green pants with a flower vine decal running through it.

She looked over and put her hands together, smiling at Deathstroke.

"So many new faces. Introduce yourselves!"

Garfiel stepped forward.

"I'm Garfiel Tinsel. Th' Strongest Shield of the Emilia Camp!"  
"Wow, what an explosive personality. You do seem strong though!"  
"Hehe! Yup."

Beatrice did a bow with her head.

"I am Beatrice, the Great Spirit contracted with Subaru. Fear my might, I suppose."  
"Ohhhh, you look so adorable, but sooooo prestigious. Subaru-kun is lucky to have you."  
"Yes, he is indeed lucky to have Betty."

Otto stepped forward, but it was obvious that he was incredibly nervous.

"H-hello. I'm Otto Suwen, Minister of Internal Affairs for our Faction...nice to meet you."  
"Gosh, don't be so nervous Otto-kun."  
"Yes, but I just don't want to make this aw-"  
Pamela placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"Relax. You're doing fine cutie."

Otto's face turned beet red and it looked like he was about to faint. So Pamela removed her finger and put it on her own lips and smiled...then Otto had steam coming out of his ear.

Deathstroke stood there as Pamlea made it over to him.

"And you? I'm Pamela Isley."

"..."

"Something wrong?"  
"No, it's just...well...I knew you before you lost your memories."  
"Really?! ...Was I different?"  
"Yes. It's bit odd to see you this way."  
"Well...hearing that...makes me wonder if I should gain my memories back."

The room fell silent as Crusch and Ferris looked at her worringly. But Pamela shook her head and her smile returned.

"The past isn't important. It's the now that is."

"...!"

"So you're name?"  
"Deathstroke."

The room fell silent.

Subaru and Otto rushed over and shook him with fear on their faces.

"IDIOT! Why did you have to say that?!"  
"We wanted no one to know who you actually were! Now they'll know we have a hired assassin on our payroll!"  
"Otto you're damn plan fell apart! Handle damage control."  
"Wuh? You were the one who suggested it!"

Deathstroke sighed as he removed their hands from him. Wilhelm was the one who spoke up first.

"Subaru-dono. I understand all of you were nervous about the idea of exposing his identity. But even if you lied to us, it does you know good."  
"How come?"  
"Ahem. Well, the assassin Deathstroke has become renowned in the last year...ironically during your own time."  
"Really?"  
"Yes... along with you and Batman-dono, the last year has seen the rise of many figures. _**Deathstroke, the Master Assassin. Scarecrow, the Demon of Fear. Grodd, the Devouring Conqueror.**_ We trust your decision in hiring him, so we won't ask too much information about it, rest assured."

"...Wow. Well, if he's that famous, then there's a chance that everyone know what Slade looks like...so it pretty much was a waste of effort."

Subaru noticed the conflicted look on Batman's face. He figured he may have felt a sense of responsibility for these criminals running around without himself stopping them.

Just then Pamela hugged Subaru and Batman.

"But it's so good to see the two of you, my heroes!"

She let go and sat next to Crusch and Ferris. Her hair tied in a lovely braid sat on her shoulder.

"Ahem. Well I can see that everyone is ready to see everyone."  
"Yeah, Crusch-san how have you done with Pamela-san?"  
"She's quite nice to have around. In the last year we learned she can use Fire Magic so she trained in using it. Though, even I admit her normal powers are more than enough to suffice."

Pamela giggled a bit as she motioned to Wilhelm.

"Wilhelm-san also trained me in some form of sword play. Though I can only use this!"

She got up and retrieved a long suitcase from the floor. She opened it and revealed her new weapon. Subaru was more than ecstatic to see it.

"Check. It. Out! A rapier!"  
"Wow! Haven't seen too many of those around! That's cool!"  
"Haha, right?"

Otto twittled with his fingers.

"Um, it's very nice to look at, plus...um, you look nice with it."  
"Aw..thanks Otto-kun."  
"Your...welcome."

Otto rubbed the back of his head and blushed a bit...something Subaru and Garfiel noticed very quickly.

Wilhelm and Ferris spoke pleasantries with Batman and Subaru.

Deathstroke was busy dealing with Chin, who seemed to think he was the coolest thing he ever saw.

Otto was chatting away with Garfiel...though every few seconds he would look at Pamela who was happily chatting away with Emilia.

* * *

Through the entrance arrived Felt and her last subordinates Ton and Kan. She was wearing a black crop top with her usual red scarf and yellow pants.

"Ah! Batman! Onii-chan!"

She rushed over and high-fived the two of them.

"Seeing you've moved up in the world Onii-chan. If I was sibling I'd be finally proud of you."  
"Thanks...wait what do you mean finally?!"

She laughed about it and patted him roughly on the arm...seemingly annoying Beatrice.

This however, ended as she turned her attention towards Batman.

"Hey."  
"Hello Felt, it's actually really good to see you again."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You were one of the first people I met coming to this country, so I'd be worried about you."  
"Oh...um...hey Batman."  
"Hm?"

She did a quick twirl and put her hands on her hips and put on a serious face.

"How do I look?"  
"...Good, the dress I saw you in was good. But this one does seem to fit your personality better."  
"R-Really?"  
"Yes."  
"...Nice."

She put on a big grin and fist-bumped Batman. Though when Batman turned around to speak with Otto...he didn't notice Felt was looking up at him with a blush on her face.

Subaru and Beatrice did...and now they were imaging Frederica, Linnea and Felt all leering at each other, as lighting struck behind them.

"I kind of feel sorry for him."  
"He lived a good life, I suppose."

* * *

Anastatia arrived with her members. Ricardo immediately bear hugged Batman and Subaru.

Deathstorke was busy trying to get Ton, Chin and Kan away from him, who had sparkling eyes as they looked up at the coolest guy they ever saw.

Julius was discussing his own issues alongside Anastasia with Ferris and Crusch.

Wilhelm was speaking with Garfiel, who seemed to enjoy his stories.

Emilia, Felt and Pamela were laughing at some funny stories, at the expense of Old Man Rom.

"Rejoice! I have arrived!"

.

.

.

.

.

Priscilla entered the meeting room, to the silent surprise of everyone. The only Faction to arrive late, was the only one not even invited.

* * *

During dinner, everyone, except the Priscilla Camp as they were uninvited, gathered to have their meals. All the candidates sat next to their knights and their respective members...though everyone noticed Mimi sat next to Garfiel. Garnering the young man death stares from her two brothers.

Subaru was surprised to see Japanese dishes around them...but…

"Hey Batman-san. Did we bring enough?"  
"I think so...but remember! Every one of these you drink you owe me fifty push ups in the morning."  
"Yeah...better just have one then."

Batman then pulled out case and kindly asked a hostess to pass the contents to his fellow members.

Each of them receiving a bottle with a cork on the top.

Each of them grabbed it and opened it carefully.

"Here...we...go!"

They opened them and all of them made a popping sound. This surprised everyone to see this and each of them poured the contents into their glasses. Everyone could see the contents had poured like an ale, but the foamy head dissipated quickly and they saw that the color was dark but see through.

Crusch was the most interested in it.

"Um, Natsuki Subaru, just what is that?"  
"This? Oh it's something me and the others cooked up."

"...?"

"Cola."

"Co-la?"  
"Yup. Where me and Batman are from this drink is super popular! Everyone's at least had this drink once in their life. I even knew people who drank it everyday."  
"Oh what is it?"  
"Batman-san gave us the rundown. It's a soda that uses vanilla, cocoa leaves and several other ingredients that is mixed with caffeine and carbonation, don't get us started how hard it was to make that!"

The Emilia camp chuckled as they remembered all the failed exploding batches they made.

"After that some sugar and water, BAM! You got Cola!"  
"Oh…"  
"Wanna try?"

Subaru decided to share some with everyone and handed them small tasters of the drink. Everyone seemed cautious of it, but decided to drink it, as they saw the Emilia Camp enjoying it.

Mimi was the first to critique it.

"MMMM! It's good! It's good!"

The entirety of the dining hall was surprised by the Cola and it's flavor. Most of them enjoyed it immensely and even asked for seconds.

Anastasia and Otto both agreed that Cola would be quite popular and had money signs appear in their eyes as they discussed possible trading agreements. Subaru and Emilia chuckled.

"Hope it goes better than the Mayonnaise sale."  
"I think Otto-kun can do it...with Anastasia's help of course."  
"...It sounds like you only half believe in him."

During dinner, Subaru and Batman became subject of discussion as Wilhelm and Julius commended them for their defeat of the Sizable Hare. Crusch and Ferris were even more helpful as they commented how they were beneficial in defeating the White Whale and the Sin Archbishop Sloth.

Subaru seemed a little embarrassed by it all...but Batman was quietly listening to it all.

"Batman-dono."  
"Yes Wilhelm?"  
"I...can see you are conflicted by this. Forgive me for saying this….but you feel guilt over the ones called Scarecrow and Grodd."

"..."

"Natsuki Subaru-dono. Batman-dono...according to our information you two first came into the Capital's attention when you defeated Scarecrow in Dunharrow. Around that same time, Grodd appeared and started his campaign in Vollachia. So it safe to assume, you and them are from the same place of origin?"  
"In a manner of speaking...yes."

"But please do not let it cloud your mind. You are not infallible, you cannot be everywhere at once "  
"Huh?"  
"I know you wish to defeat those two, but you have done a great service to the world alongside Natsuki Subaru-dono. We thank you for it and should the day come when you two would need help in putting an end to their evil, we'll be by your side."

Everyone smiled at Batman and he felt a sense of relief.

* * *

At night, Garfiel and Deathstroke challenged Reinhard to one on one matches to test their strength on the Sword Saint. So they moved to the Inn's Garden area, filled with a small pond, cherry blossom trees and beautiful stone formations.

Garfiel went first and used his twin shields to bombard Reinhard with his strike...but Reinhard hardly moved as he blocked them with his hands.

Next, Garfiel used his own strength to try and kick, punch and even at one point bite him...but Reinhard hardly moved as he blocked each strike.

Garfiel then leapt into the air and did a diving kick to try and crush him...but Reinhard hardly moved as blocked the strike, though a crater formed under him.

.

.

.

.

Reinhard did get a bruise on his left cheek and his clothes were ruffled a bit...but right below him was the defeated Garfiel.

"You ain' th' Sword Saint for nothin'!"  
"Yes, it is a title I have to live by."

Garfiel laughed loudly at the exciting fight he was able to enjoy.

* * *

Subaru, Julius and Ferris seemed to enjoy the sparring...but they got quiet when they saw Deathstroke get his turn.

Deathstroke pulled out a pistol and fired it directly at Reinhard...each of the bullets missed.

"Heh."

Deathstroke charged at him with his sword and sliced at his jugular, but Reinhard blocked it with his hand. Deathstroke turned his body to kick at his cheek, but Reinhard quickly spun him in the air.

As he spun, he grabbed his Semi Automatic Rifle and fired it at Reinhard...every single bullet hit around him.

"Stupid ass Divine Protections!"

He then kicked his sword at him, though it missed he was able to use wind magic to charge back at Reinhard and try to stab him in the eye with a knife.

Reinhard saw this and simply sliced the knife in half with his bare hand.

Deathstroke then used his electrical staff and did everything he could to try and take Reinhard down, even hitting him head on with an Electric Bolt.

.

.

.

.

Reinhard did get a bruise on his chest and had a bit of blood on his cheek...but before him was Deathstroke laying on the floor defeated.

"Wow. that was thrilling stuff!"

Subaru said this as he and Julius walked over to help Deathstroke up.

He slapped away their hands and got up just fine.

"Don't forget kid, I've got a healing factor...and apparently he does too."

They looked over and saw several lesser spirits aiding Reinhard in healing his injuries.

"That was fun Sword Saint...but remember, I'll figure out a way around your Protections and when I do-"

Deathstroke then did a cutting motion with his finger on his throat.

"-You're done."  
"Haha. I will look forward to that day, Slade."

Deathstroke rubbed the back of his head and went off with Garfiel.

"Come on Faged Boy, let's get some food in us."  
"Hell yea' I'm starved after tha'!"

Ferris' ears moved around as she was happy the fight was over.

"Nyah, that was quite the sight. Slade Wilson-san was quite the nya-otable fighter right?"  
"He was the one who trained Emilia and myself in self defense."  
"So is he easy to work with, Subaru-kyun?"  
"Hmmmm. He's a pain."

The four knights laughed away the comment Subaru gave.

* * *

Subaru and Batman were now walking through the halls ready to take a bath when they noticed Wilhelm in a traditional japanese bathrobe coming back from the bath.

"Hey Wilhelm!"  
"Ah, Subaru-dono and Batman-dono."  
"We're on the bath to discuss some things."  
"I see. You two do seem to always be up to something."  
"Hehehe, just two great heroes trying to save the world one day at a time."

Wilhelm laughed a bit at his little joke, so the three of them hung out and discussed a few things, such as Wilhelm's training as a young man and his wife, Subaru's own training and his love for Mayonnaise and even Batman's friends such as a few named Clark Kent and James Gordon.

But Batman brought up a certain subject came by...

"I noticed you haven't really talked to Reinhard much today, he's your grandson right?"

"...It's a bit complicated."

"We have time."  
"You recall how my wife lost her life against the White Whale?"

"Yes, and again we're sorry for your lose."  
"Thank you. Continuing from where I left off. My powerful wife could have easily handled the White Whale...but at that time she lost her Divine Protection of Sword Saint."  
"How did that happen?"  
"The Divine Protection passes through generations at random through descendants. And so-"  
"-It passed to Reinhard when she went to fight the White Whale."

"With the loss of that Divine Protection she lost all the others as well...and she lost her life."  
"...Wilhelm, you can't blame Reinhard for it. It was outside his own control, blaming him as a child wouldn't solve anything."

"I realize this."  
"...Listen-"

At that moment Batman revealed his past about his own son and how it ended up for him...it was the first time he told that story to anyone outside of the Emilia Camp.

"So I think you should talk to him, try and understand him Wilhelm."  
"...I see."

Subaru got his chance and patted him on the shoulder.

"We can give you some advice on that."

Under the bright moon up above Batman and Subaru gave some advice to the great knight Wilhelm.

* * *

It was a sunny morning as everyone gathered for breakfast as the Factions gathered at the dining table.

Wilhelm glanced over at Reinhard and saw his chance.

"Ahem. R-Reinhard...how have you been?"  
"...Ah, well busy as can be. Working with Felt-sama can be time consuming."

"Yes we both have it rough as I can see."  
"Right?"

Batman and Subaru were taking a deep breath, hoping that what they were seeing was the rebirth of a lost relationship between family.

"And just how is it I found you bunch here huh?!"

Everyone turned their attention to a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties entering the dining room even with the hostesses trying to stop him.

"Father."

Reinhard looked up to see his father arriving.

"Just absolutely typical of you and that girl, wasting time around and not actually getting anything done."  
"Father, listen we were just-"  
"-Quiet. I'd rather not hear anything from you. You and that girl have done more than enough to ruin the Astrea households reputation. Bringing street trash into our home and having progressed in very little in the Selection."  
"Father…"  
"You know what? I should kick both of you out of our home. Yes, if you want to be around street trash you should honestly live like one!"

Wilhelm got up and began yelling at him.

"Enough Heinkel! You cannot speak to your own son this way! Please calm down and-"  
"-Nonsense! I saw how you were trying to get chummy with him, it sickens me to see it. You still haven't gotten over it, so don't try and act-"

Subaru slammed his hands on the table and screamed at him.

"Shut up! At least they're trying to mend those issues! You're just being a total asshole, apologize to Reinhard and Wilhelm-san right now!"  
"Huhhhh?! Ah, Natsuki Subaru, the knight who everyone is saying defeated all those foes? ABSURD. Even compared to my idiot son, you have no stance on my argument-"  
"-Of course I do! They're my friends and I'm not going to let you badmouth them in front of me! No matter who you are!"

Wilhelm and Reinhard held their breaths as they Subaru get seriously angry for their sakes.

"Absurdity, I am the head of the Astrea Household and-"  
"-Enough! Please leave!"

Emilia got the attention of Heinkel as she had an unusually angry face, along with the rest of her members.

"To talk to your precious family like that is an absolutely abhorrent action. Please leave at once."

Otto…

"Saying this to your own grandfather...have you no shame?!"

Garfiel…

"Talkin' crap to yer own blood like tha' makes me wanna knock yer teeth out!"

Beatrice…

"You are an abhorrent man who sickens Betty to no end! Leave or I will show you out, I suppose!"

Deathstroke…

"Leave or I chop your head off."

Batman…

"You sicken me Heinkel Astrea. To speak that way to the person who raised you and the person who would look up to you and to a young lady...you disgust me. Get out!"

Heinkel at this point was angry to spoken to in such a way. But even Pamela got up from her seat and yelled at him.

"Yeah! Get out of here! Everyone was enjoying themselves until you got here! Beat it!"

Crusch, Anastasia and Felt also made their voices heard.

"Your dishonorable actions have spoiled the mood and we wish for you to leave!"  
"Yeah! Way to be such a buzz kill! Get going already!"  
"Yeah! Get the hell outta here!"

Heinkel stood firm as Priscilla and Al arrived behind him.

"Not happening! I have brought him and will not allow him to be removed!"

Subaru glared at her.

"Firstly, you weren't even invited and secondly, why the hell did you bring him here?!"  
"...I think I recognize you...who are you again?"  
"HUH?! How the hell did you forget about me, geez what an airhead."

Al seemed to give him a thumbs up.

"I still remember you nii-chan. Don't worry, if something doesn't occupy the princess' attention for long she forgets about it. Nothing to worry about!"  
"That is like a medical condition, that is something to worry about!"

Subaru turned his attention back to Priscilla.

"Why did you bring him anyways?"  
"I felt...it would be fun."  
"Typical."

But soon everyone noticed Pamela got up from her seat and came face to face with Heinkel.

"Hmph. What is it you want?"  
"I'm asking you to leave nicely!"  
"...Tsk. Not a chance."  
"Okay."

She smiled a bit, before several sprouted from the ground and wrapped him up tioghtly.

"Now apologize to your family and then us for ruining breakfast!"

"N-N-N-NO…"  
"Have a nice trip Heinkel-san."

The vines then proceeded to slam him over and over on the floor and walls of the dining room and threw him out the door.

His bloody and bruised body slumped to the ground, tears leaking out of his eyes as he passed out.

The vines went back into the earth and Pamela dusted her hands...until she saw the mess she made.

"AH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make such a mess!"

She turned around and had a sad expression on her face.

"Crusch I know I promised not to cause you trouble here! But that jerk really made me mad, so I had no choice! Forgive me!"

"Uhm...yes I forgive you."

Pamela turned her attention to Anastasia.

"I'm so sorry for the damages! Please charge me for whatever the cost would be!"  
"Nonono. You did alright in my book. So don't worry about it."  
"Really?"

"Yeah, relax."

Pamela breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed enough to sit back down...and Otto spoke to her.

"You're amazing Pamela-san, you really did show him!"  
"Nah, it was nothing. Just didn't like him saying all those things to them, thanks Otto. And good job on really giving that jerk an earful."  
"Ah, it was n-nothing."

Otto smiled but a had red streak across his face...something Subaru grinned at.

Julius whispered to Subaru thanks for sticking up for Reinhard to which Subaru gave his best answer.

"Friends stick up for each other."  
"...Yes, you're right."

* * *

It was now mid-afternoon and everyone went their own ways to explore the city.

Garfiel was once again dragged away to the unknown by Mimi.

Otto decided to get some flowers for some reason.

Deathstroke decided to speak with Reinhard and Wilhelm with a walk.

Batman had a friendly meeting with Felt.

Meanwhile, Emilia, Beatrice and Subaru decided to go see Liliana at the park...there they saw Priscilla dancing along with her music, helping to captivate the audience more.

When the fun was over Priscilla ordered Subaru to get them some snacks.

"Huh? I don't want to get you of all people some snacks!"  
"Well, it seems your company also wants some."

Subaru turned to see the pleading eyes of Emilia, Beatrice and Liliana with eyes filled with splendor directed towards him.

"Please Subaru. I'd like something sweet."  
"Subaru must keep the pretty Betty satisfied with great treats, I suppose."  
"Come on manservant, I owe ya one!"

Subaru sighed at this, and relented as he was now on his way to buy some treats.

There in the crowd he ran into Chin.

"Yo!"  
"Yo."  
"Funny running into you here."  
"Yeah, um listen, I just wanted to say…"  
"Hmmm…?"  
"Look, we were different folks back then ya know? And we didn't have the time or patience for things...so we're sorry for ya know?"  
"...Yeah, no worries."

But as Subaru was about to invite him…

"Look up in the time tower!"

A voice rang out and both Chin and Subaru looked up to see someone standing there at the time tower.

A person who wore a large dark coat, chains that dragged from their arms and had a bandages covering their entire face except their eyes.

"Welcome! All of you! To the public display of love I am about to show you! Yes. Love. Love? Love. LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!...LOVEEEEEE!"

"...Wait…"  
"Let me introduce myself.."

The person bowed respectfully and slowly rose up and glanced at everyone with their violet eyes.

Subaru shook, getting Chin's attention…

"Hey, what's up man?"  
"Oh...Oh shit...Oh shit...!"

The person raised their hands out and bellowed their title to anyone who could hear.

"Member of the Witch's Cult, Sin Archbishop of Wrath, Sirius Romanee Conti!...DESU!"

The Sin Archbishop's eyes widened in pure ecstasy.

 _The peaceful morning that was to bring a bright Sunday...faded away as a shadow casted over it._


	46. Chapter 46: Wicked Wrath

**AN: Action time folks! The War starts now! Enjoy!**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Forty Six: Wicked Wrath

Subaru was watching Sirius bellowing out her love as he tried to strategize what to do.

"AHHH! Behold this purveyor of love!"

From behind, Sirius dragged out a young boy who was shaking but stood firm.

"In exchange for his love, he has chosen himself to be taken by me! Splendid! Splendid! He has a strong sense of love within himself!"

The citizens were fearful, but were commending the boys courageous action.

Subaru turned on his Comm Link.

"Batman!"  
"Subaru? What is it?"  
"We need you at the park ASAP! The Sin Archbishop of Wrath is here! They have a hostage!"  
"Stay put. I'm on the way. Keep them busy."  
"Got it!"

Subaru got closer to the time tower and tried to deescalate the situation.

"Hey, let's calm down a bit. Gently let the kid go okay?"  
"Ohhhhhh...and trample over this boy's feelings of love? Is that what you're suggesting?"

Subaru could feel a sense of disgust as he began to shiver his body. Sirius' eyes had a violent glimmer to them…

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all! I think we'd get things done easier if we just kept a calm head and talk about all this."  
"To be calm and collected is very diligent indeed. But words can be cheap and fragile, only through action can love be truly shown!"

"Damn….look just back up from the ledge huh?"

As if to mock Subaru, she did a twirl with the boy still in her clutches. The boy yelped in fear as Subaru realized the situation was getting out of hand.

"Chin! Head to the park, get everyone away from here!"  
"A-Alright!"

Chin raced off as Subaru stayed behind to try and-

"Actions. They portray love at it's fullest...YES. LOOOOOOOVE."

Sirius tossed the boy off the ledge.

They boy screamed as he began to fall..

Subaru rushed over in a vain attempt to try and catch the boy.

Just then, Batman dove from a nearby roof, catching the boy and using his grappling gun to reach the roof of a shop.

The citizens cheered as they saw Batman set the boy down.

"B-Batman?"  
"Stay here you'll be safe-"  
"-My friend is still up there!"

Batman and Subaru heard a small voice scream from up on the time tower and they realized that Sirius still had a little girl.

Batman quickly got down from the roof and met with Subaru.

"Subaru, we need to save the girl."  
"Yeah, and we gotta get rid of that Sin Archbishop."  
"You go and retrieve the girl, I'll deal with Wrath."

Batman grabbed onto Subaru and they went high in the sky with a grappling hook.

They reached the top of the Time Tower as they saw Sirius dragging the little girl by the hair.

"No! NOOOO! Please!"

Batman and Subaru became enraged by the sight.

Batman charged forward while Subaru ran around.

"WRATH!"  
"Ah….YOU! YOU! YOU! You were the one who killed my husband. My dear, lovely, charming, diligent and all loving HUSBAND! Petelgeuse….YOU KILLED HIM BATMAN!"

She tossed the girl away as she charged at Batman. The chains around her hands suddenly shot out at Batman, who quickly dodged, but saw that a chunk of the roof broke off from the impact.

Batman tossed a batarang, but Sirius dodged it and whipped her chains against, Batman. He dodged them one by one, but soon felt something odd.

"Heat?"

The chains suddenly burst into flames and were slithering around on the floor.

"Authority of Wrath! Fire Control!"

She soon swung the fire whips around and Batman dodged the strikes.

Subaru caught the girl before she rolled off the roof and began to carry her away, he glanced back and saw the intense fight between Batman and Sirius.

He shook his head and was preparing to try and make it to the door...but he quickly realized a fire whip was heading straight for him, he quickly kicked off the ground and rolled away, the whip barely missing them and crushing the door. Subaru could see the completely destroyed door, with steam escaping from it.

He looked over and saw Sirius staring right at him.

"DO NOT THINK OF LEAVING YET."

Subaru put the girl down and retrieved his whip from its pouch. He patted the young girl on the head.

"Listen be brave and wait right here.  
"But-"  
"-You'll be safe here, me and my friend are gonna beat down that scary guy, okay?"  
"...okay."

Subaru nodded and rushed into the battle. A fire whip came barreling at him, but he dashed away from it and used his whip to ensnare one of Sirius' hands. He gripped the whip as he began to pull with all his might.

"Foolish boy...THINK YOU HAVE ME RIGHT?!"

Sirius began to aim her free hand at Subaru, but was soon met with a vicious uppercut from Batman. Her body flew up from the ground...and so did everyone else's.

"Whu!?"  
"What the-?!"

Batman, Subaru, the little girl and everyone that was watching the fight for some reason felt something hit them in the jaw and sent them high up into the air.

Everyone's bodies fell back to the ground. Subaru held his chin as his eyesight was still spinning, but Sirius quickly sat up and glared at him, a fire whip came barreling at him, so he rolled away...and it went and hit the little girl.

"NOOOO!"  
The little girl was sliced in half...and so was everyone else.

"AGH!"  
"AGHHHH!"

Batman and Subaru realized that they along with all the citizens were suddenly sliced in half...just like the little girl.

Subaru's top half tried to crawl away as his organs spilled out behind him.

"Agh. Haaaa….what happened...ahhhhh…."

Batman was losing his voice as he glared at Sirius.

"Your...Authority…"  
"Yes...the ability to spread love to others...my true gift to the world...The Authority of Wrath...Emotional Spectrum!"

Batman and Subaru's vision began to dim...Subaru looked over and saw the little girl...her face filled with fear and tears streaming down her face…

"I'm sorry….next time-"

Subaru and Batman drew their last breaths…darkness overtaking their sights...

* * *

"Well? Are you going or what?"

Subaru flinched as he had now used Return by Death.

Realizing he was at the park with Emilia and Beatrice. Glancing around he saw Priscilla and Liliana there as well…

"D-Damn...only a couple of minutes?"

Subaru took some deep breaths as a million thoughts ran through his head, plans and ideas of taking on Sirius.

"Subaru…?"

Beatrice was now holding onto his hand and looking up at him worryingly. Subaru shook his head slightly, putting on a quick fake smile and picked up the surprised Beatrice.

"Hey Beako, would you mind coming with me to get some snacks? It'd be awfully lonely to go alone, ya know?"  
"Well...if Subaru wants to be accompanied by Betty...then I saw no harm. Betty will go with you, I suppose."

Subaru put Beatrice down a bit and moved away for the moment as Beatrice was saying bye to the others.

He then turned on his Comm Link.

"Batman."  
"Subaru, what is it?"  
"...I just died."  
"...And how did it happen?"  
"The Sin Archbishop of Wrath is going to kill me. She...she had some power, where she could make people feel the same feelings, the same pain and...well, you died with me. Someone got sliced in half during the fight. After that, everyone nearby was sliced in half too!"  
"...Some form of Empathic Powers, those can be tough to deal with."  
"I have an idea...is Reinhard with you?"

* * *

Subaru was walking hand in hand with Beatrice, when she frowned a bit at him.

"Subaru. I know something is bothering you. Please tell Betty what it is."  
"...Is it that obvious?"  
"Betty knows her Subaru very well, I suppose. I can tell something is clouding your mind."  
"Beatice…"

Subaru got on one knee to speak eye to eye with Beatrice.

"Beatrice, we may be walking into a fight. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want to alarm Emilia and the others."

"..."

"Beatrice I believe in your strength, so that's why I brought you along. I...need your help."  
"Silly Subaru..."

Beatrice cupped his cheeks and gave a lovely smile.

"Betty is Subaru's spirit right? We are one Subaru. So you should always ask Betty for help when it is needed, I suppose."  
"...Thank you Beatrice."

Subaru saw Chin in the corner of his eye and made his way to him with Beatrice in tow.

"Yo, man-"  
"-Listen, we just learned that the Sin Archbishop of Wrath is about to appear."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yeah, so if you wanna stay and meet her, stay. If not, I think it's a good idea to get people away from here."

"...I'll see what I can do."

Subaru was glad to see Chin being so productive and was sort of threatening people to leave.

"Subaru!"

Subaru and Beatrice turned around to see Batman and Reinhard arriving.

"Subaru, we're here."  
"Yes, Batman informed me of an emergency."

That's when they heard Sirius give her introduction atop the time tower with the young boy in her hands once again.

"Alright, Reinhard! You and Batman take care of the Sin Archbishop. Me and Beako will go ahead and try to save the kids she has."

Reinhard and Batman nodded in agreement with the plan.

Batman carried Subaru and Beatrice with him as he fired his grappling hook, Reinhard simply ran up the side of the tower and made it to the top.

Reinhard and Batman got in their own battle stances as they faced the Sin Archbishop.

"Witch Cultist, by the honor of Lugnica and in the name of the Household of the Van Astrea, I shall slay you for your foul deeds! Now let the boy go!"  
"Oh….alright then."

Sirius glanced over at them and threw the boy off the roof.

Reinhard charged over but had to dodge her chains as they whipped around at him. Reinhard kicked off the ground and was above her, he kicked downard at her but she dodged, and the entirety of the roof was literally collapsing

Batman rushed past the fight and was able to catch the boy mid-fall. He shot a grappling hook and it latched on to the roof of a nearby building.

Batman landed safely on the roof with the boy, he then jumped off the roof with him and used his cape to help glide them down.

He placed the boy gently down and had some nearby people take care of him.

"Stay here, we'll get your friend."  
"O-Okay!"

The boy and the others watched as Batman ran past them all and used his grappling gun to return back to the top of the tower...but as he did, a hand that would indicate the hour for the time tower was flying right towards him, he quickly slammed his feet on the side of the tower and ran up the other way, avoiding impact. Seeing himself safe, he kept going up to face Wrath.

* * *

Subaru and Beatrice moved out the way of a chain as it struck the time towers clock, causing one of its hands to fly out and towards the ground below. Subaru grasped Beatrice's hand as they decided to use a spell they crafted over their year of training.

"Ready Beatrice?!"  
"Yup, I suppose!"  
"Riiiight! E-M-T!"

A large spherical blue field surrounded Subaru and Beatrice. The spell negates all mana usage within the area of about ten meters long. Subaru hoped this would stop Sirius from using her fire whips.

Reinhard tried to punch Sirius, but she quickly spun the whips around at such a high speed they literally became buzzsaws. Reinhard caught one of these spinning saws in his hands, Subaru saw his chance and decided to use his whip to latch on to her free hand. He ran with all his might trying to drag her away with him, but she resisted. Reinhard saw what he was doing and grasped the chain tightly and ran with him, Sirius lost her balance and was now being dragged away by the two.  
Batman made it back to the roof and rushed over to encircle her.

Sirius suddenly turned her attention to the young girl...her eyes emitting an awful aura to them.

The young girl trembled and breathed heavily, she began gasping for air and was shaking uncontrollably. She gagged and hurled, she looked around and could see Subaru and Beatrice fall to their knees.

They too began to feel the awful fear the girl felt, and it was increasing.

"Subaru…"

Subaru glanced over as he could see Beatrice clutching her chest...he felt like-

"Wait…"

Suddenly, he felt a seemingly calm sensation..he looked over and saw Batman was meditating.

Subaru struggled but decided to do the same as he felt his breaths get calmer he muttered to Beatrice.

"Beatrice take my hand."  
"O-O-Okay."

Beatrice did so and she too started to feel calm, soon enough the feeling was spreading farther and farther and soon everyone was feeling a sense of calm.

Sirius dodged a chop from Reinhard, one that left a crater on the ground. That's when she saw that her emotional augmentation of fear had seemingly failed. Her eyes widened in a crazed fury as she clawed her head and screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE LOVE I HAVE SHARED WITH YOU?!"

Subaru got in front of the young girl as Beatrice stood by him.

"Then have a taste of my wrath! Flame Control!"

Her whips suddenly burst into flames as she lashed out at Batman and Reinhard.

"Wait! We used E-M-T! She shouldn't be able to use magic!"

Batman yelled back his best guess as he side jumped from a vicious fire whip attack.

"Subaru, she seems to be using the actual energy from her own anger to manipulate heat around her chains! Deactivate E-M-T and try something else!"  
"Okay, Batman we're using the 'Blind-Bat Special'!"  
"Got it."

Subaru deactivated his spell and ran along side Beatrice as Batman used his smoke pellets at Sirius. Reinhard saw his chance and dashed towards Sirius, she dodged his attempted flurry of punches, but noticed too late that Subaru and Beatrice were now behind her.

"Time for an oldie here, Shamak-san!"

Black smoked erupted from them as Sirius became quite confused for a moment, only to suddenly realize something had ensnared her.

"What?!"

She was now wrapped up in a steel rope and slammed to the ground from the black smoke.

Batman had gripped the rope in his hands and slammed his foot on her back, keeping her in place. Reinhard ran over and used his sword to slice the fire chains apart.

"Alright Batman-san! Our 'Blind-Bat Special' worked! Keep her in place, we got to-"  
"-dare you…"  
"Huh?"

Subaru heard a fear inducing low voice mutter to him and he saw Sirius lift her head and glare at them. A horrifying glimmer arose in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!?"

Subaru felt cold suddenly...a familiar coldness.

Subaru and everyone else looked up and saw three large icicles above them.

"Oh shit!"  
"Move!"

The icicles crashed into the very roof they were standing on and finally collapsed it, Subaru was holding onto to Beatrice as the impact sent them flying. Batman was trying his best to glide in the air...but he panicked as he saw Reinhard kicking the air as was making his way to a still wrapped up Sirius.

Batman and Subaru could tell what he was about to do.

"Reinhard NO!"

"Reinhard! Her Authority!"

But Batman aimed his grappling gun at a piece of foundation...when Reinhard was now next to Sirius with sword aiming down at her.

"Ah..such a loving action…"

Her head was chopped clean off.

Reinhard breathed a sigh of relief, but soon choked up when he glanced over and saw Subaru, Beatrice and Batman had also been decapitated in the same way.

He looked down and saw citizens below were also dead.

The only thing that saved him from such a fate was his Divine Protection of the Sword Saint.

His eyes darkened and he felt nauseous…

* * *

"Well? Are you going or what?"

Subaru awoke again as he once again heard Priscilla's voice. He grabbed his neck and began to breath heavily.

"S-Subaru? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"  
"Are you feeling unwell? Can Betty help?"

Subaru slightly flinched when he looked over at Beatrice. But relaxed as he saw the fear in her eyes.

He ran over and gave her a huge hug, softly rubbing the back of her head. Her entire face went red as she was undeniably confused.

"W-W-what is it? Betty does not mind this kind of affection…"

"..."

"...Subaru, it's okay. Betty will help, she will always help you, I suppose. So please relax."

Beatrice hugged him back and relaxed her head against his.

Emilia and the others were silently watching the ordeal…

"Subaru, tell me what's wrong."

Subaru finally looked over and saw Emilia looking down at him with a serious expression.

"Uh, nothing. Just this whole trip is a bit much for me you know?"

"..."  
"Nah, no worries Emilia-tan, just a little...well, upset is all."  
"..."

"Hey, Beatrice let's go and get those snacks alright? You all just stay here and wait-"

Subaru was then snapped back to reality with Priscilla snapping her fan.

"It is obvious you are hiding something. That look on your face says it all!"

"...!"

"Hmph! As if to hide something that important. We do not believe that such a lowly action would be-"  
"-Can you do me a favor and mind your own fucking business?!"

Priscilla looked face to face to Subaru, his brows furrowed to the extreme. That's when Subaru felt Invisible Providence was trying to emerge, and was aimed at her, so he did his best to suppress it.

Emilia grabbed Subaru's shoulder, making him flinch a bit as he turned around and faced her.

"Subaru, I know that look on you...something bad is trying to hurt you right?"  
"Emilia…"  
"And you're trying to protect me by going to face it alone. But no Subaru. Not this time."  
"Huh?"

Subaru stood dumbfounded as a wind blew past them, something he seemed to ignore in the previous loops.

Emilia's hair swayed as she looked at her knight with a powerful expression.

"Subaru, I want to protect you too. So please...don't go alone."

Subaru's hands shook as he heard this, but calmed a bit when Beatrice held one of his hands and faced Emilia.

"Betty also wishes to protect Subaru and will do so at any cost, I suppose. So we will both accompany him."

Subaru looked down for a while, before taking a long breath and nodding.

"Alright, give me a few seconds and we'll go."

Subaru slowly let go of her hand and walked to sit on the water fountain...making sure no could hear his conversation on the Comm Link.

"Batman."  
"Subaru? What is it?"  
"...I died twice."  
"...God damnit."  
"Yeah, it's the Sin Archbishop of Wrath. She's attacking in a few minutes. I'm stumped on what to do."  
"Subaru, listen to me. You are not alone in this, I'm making sure you don't use Return by Death a third time."  
"...Right."  
"I'm on the way there, so let me know everything I need to know."

* * *

Subaru was now with Emilia and Beatrice at the time tower as Sirius was once again giving her speech to the crowd below. Chin was this time busy taking several people away from the impeding disaster.

"Is that-"  
"-Yeah, she's the Sin Archbishop of Wrath...she has some kids as hostages."  
"Wah? The we have to-"  
"-No just wait."

Subaru put a hand in front of Emilia to stop her from rushing in.

Sirius tossed the boy off the roof, he screamed as he plummeted down.

"Subaru! We have to save him-"  
"-Wait. Don't forget the friends we already have."

Subaru looked to his left a bit, causing the two ladies to do so as well. There they saw Batman leap off a nearby roof and glide towards the boy.

"Batman-san?!"

He caught him and spun in the air, shooting his grappling gun to latch on to the roof he jumped from. He shot through the air and landed on the roof safely with the boy.

He jumped down and sat the terrified boy down. He nodded and patted him on the head, before rushing to meet with Subaru and the others.

"The boy's safe, let's head up there and take care of Wrath!"

"Yeah."

Batman soon fired a grappling hook as he then carried all three of them up to the roof. They soon made it to the top and saw Sirius attempting to grab the young girl.

Emilia created a wall of ice in front of the young girl.

"Enough villain! It's time to pay for your crimes!"

"Crimes of passion and love are not to be judged by a half-devil like you!"

Sirius summoned her chains and they launched themselves at the group. They quickly dispersed as Emilia fired two shots of icicles at her. Sirius dodged and spun the whips around erratically tearing the roof up.

Subaru saw his chance and rolled on the ground and saved the little girl.

"El Varro!"

A light purple barrier appeared in front of Beatrice shielding herself and Subaru. Subaru looked as Emilia was keeping Sirius busy, he rushed out of the barrier and saw Batman so he did the only move he knew. A move he hadn't used in quite some time.

"Alriiiight! 'Hercules Toss!'"

Subaru tossed the girl high into the air, who had tears running out of her eyes as she flapped her arms around in a panic.

Emilia and Beatrice noticed the action and seemed to be slightly disturbed by his special move.

Sirius tilted her head a bit.

Batman quickly jumped up and caught the girl and leapt off the roof and dove down.

The girl screamed a bit, but Batman used his cape to glide down and was able to land safely down.

The young boy rushed over and hugged her tightly, the two of them embracing and overwhelmed with joy to see each other.

Batman raced back and used his grappling hook to get back to the roof...only to see hands of the clock flying towards him.

"...!"

He quickly maneuvered his body to the side and had them miss him, but several pieces of glass slightly cut his cheek.

As he got to the roof he saw that Emilia had an Ice Knife in her hands and was in an offensive position.  
Sirius charged her with a chain attack, but Emilia swiftly moved out of the way and used her blade to strike the chain back.

Sirius then used her two chains to strike where Emilia was standing, but she kicked the ground and flipped over to where Sirius was standing. Standing right behind her.

Sirius tried to hit her with an elbow, but Emilia used her training to redirect it with a push with her fist.

Sirius seemed to get frustrated, but soon realized too late that her hand was ensnared by Subaru's Whip.

She glared at him and pulled him towards him...but her eyes widened when she saw that he was smiling.

"Got ya!"  
"What?"

Subaru then pulled out two water throwing stars and tossed them at her legs, freezing her legs in place.

"Hrrrrrr! You foul little-!"

But soon she felt a sudden cold around her arms and realized her arms were frozen in place by Emilia.

"Half-devil! One who stole my husband's affection! His love...I...will...show you TRUE LOVE!"

Her chains burst into flames and began to wildly flail about, Batman rushed over, but Sirius saw his cut up cheek and decided to share the pain of his injury to the others and amplify it.

The others fell over from the sudden pain and the civilians that were watching below also felt it. However, this soon became secondary, as Sirius shared her anger with the civilians and they began screaming and yelling at each other.

Soon enough they were beginning to fight.

Batman flipped away from one of Sirius's strikes and tried to run over as he saw one of the fire whips barreling towards Emilia. Subaru also raced forward...feeling panicked and angry he felt he had no other choice but to use his special ability.

Rage filled his mind and heart as he focused on the fire whip.

"Invisible Providence!"

The Unseen Hand shot out from his chest and smacked away the fire whip. This seemed to draw Sirius's attention, but the fire whip hit the ground next to Emilia, causing it to fall apart and Emilia began to fall off the roof.

Batman ran to get around Sirius and to Emilia.

"El Ermac!"

Batman jetted across the ground in a golden light, but had to redirect himself as he saw Icicles fly towards him.

He soon lost the spell and rolled on the ground.

Subaru tried to rush over but had to dive under some icicles shot right at him.

Beatrice tried to float to her but Sirius hit the ground with her fire whip and sent pieces of debris at Beatrice knocking her out of the sky. Subaru saw more pieces flying towards her, so he jumped in front of Beatrice and used his body to block them, hurting himself in the process.

Emilia quickly disappeared from view.

"EMILIAAAAA!"

Suddenly a quick flash went up in the air and landed a little bit ahead of where she had fallen.

"To be letting such things like debris fall to where I am walking about. How tackless. How irresponsible. What a way to cause me to divert from my own given course and make me waste time. Time. On a time tower. Ha. Truly this incident has been quite the waste of it though...although…"

The man glanced down at the knocked out half elf and his eyes stared at her.

"Though...this is quite the catch I have found, as if the fate of things have finally found its way to me. Not that I was asking for it, mind you. I simply had the desire to find a replacement for my 79th wife. The spot has been vacant and it would truly lazy of me not to finally fill it accordingly. Yes, I shall make this woman my bride. And with it done, continue on my own selfless livelihood with another task done. Hmmm..how well."

The white haired man glanced over at them all, his white suit matched his hair. Suited with a black collar, with yellow streaks and buttons, and a blue earring nested on his right ear. His golden amber eyes stared at them as he simply smiled.

Subaru got up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who are you?!"  
"My my, to ask for my name without introducing yourself is truly greedy of you. However, to ease you, I already know of the two warriors who were instrumental in the defeat of the two Great Beasts and our previous...acquaintance...Natsuki Subaru...Batman."

"...!"

"...Ah, allow me to introduce myself fully."

He bowed his head a bit and looked over at them all and grinned.

"I am the Sin Archbishop of Greed. Regulus Corneas."

Batman realized the danger they were in and threw smoke pellets, once they exploded he tried to get Emilia back from him, but soon saw that he was looking straight at him.

He soon saw a small pebble in between two of his fingers, realizing he was going to flick it at him he dodged quickly.  
The pebble passed by him….and straight through the roof, through the tower and made a huge crater on the street below.

"...!"  
"Please keep your distance-"

Regulus was then hit in the head by Invisible Providence. But both Subaru and Batman noticed it...he had no scratch, no bruise, not even a speck of dirt on his head...like the hit never happened at all.

Regulus furrowed his brows at Subaru as he seemed to pick another pebble and was ready to throw it at him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned their attention to Sirius who had tears streaming down her eyes as she stared at Subaru.

"You!"

"..?"

"You are my husband! My long lost husband!"  
"What? What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"That Authority is none other than my husband's so you are him! Let our love become one! Let us become one! Now...come with me!"

The chains soon turned back to normal and began wrapping around Subaru, but as they dragged him away a pebble shot straight through the clock part of the time tower.

"Regulus! How dare attempt to attack my husband!"

"Listen, he attacked me first with his Authority! I was simply returning the favor to him is all, I should have the right to defend myself or are you saying that I'm not allowed to even do that?! Is that not my right?!"

Batman raced to Subaru and cut through the chains with a yang heat beam. Sirius slammed her chains at Batman but he grabbed Subaru and Beatrice and dodged the strike Regulus leapt into the air and sliced the air downwards at the time tower.

The time tower was now completely cut in two and sliced off part fell down onto a nearby building, sending glass and debris flying everywhere. Batman grabbed onto an unbroken ledge and watched the destruction from above.

Regulus and Sirius stood atop of some unbroken scaffoldings of the tower and set their sights on the three...but they heard a noise come from their gospels and both flinched from it.

"Ahhhh, a new writing."  
"It seems we have important business we must attend to. It's been a truly interesting experience you three. But I'm afraid we must depart."

But as Regulus turned he slightly kicked the air and the air-slice flew through the air and sliced apart Subaru's leg. His calf was ripped apart and blood sprayed all over Batman.

"AGHHHHH!"

Sirius then activated her Authority and spread the injury to everyone nearby and amplified greatly. Subaru and several others passed out from the pain. Batman received the wound as well, but tried to get back up, only for Regulus to slice the air again and force Batman to jump off and avoid it.

That's when Batman noticed Beatrice and Emilia had no injury.

"I will share my love to you all...except those who wish to steal my beloved's heart. Rest assured I will return for you...Petelgeuse."

Sirius and Regulus leapt away, using the cover of the debris cloud to escape.

Batman's eyes widened as he now saw...Emilia was taken.

 **"..E..EMILIAAAAAAAA!"**

Batman was able to get down to the ground with them, seeing the devastation around him, he placed Subaru down gently as Beatrice held him close.

"Beatrice start healing everyone! We need to get back into fighting shape!"  
"Y-Yes, I suppose!"

Batman soon activated his Comm Link and spoke with Otto, he learned that all of the towers that controlled the waterflow for Priestella were taken over by the Witch's Cult.

"They made it inside?!"  
"Yes, I have met with several of us now. We're in a field hospital right now!"  
"Got it, I'll head over there as soon as I can. We need to come up with a plan."  
"Yes sir!"

Batman breathed ragged breaths as he glanced over at all the destruction around him.

"..."  
The battle at the Time Tower was over…

* * *

Subaru had awoken in a pretty dark looking room, he grabbed his head as he felt the aching from the previous battle.

He then caught sight of Beatrice who was lying in a bed next to him.

"Beatrice."  
"It's okay, Beatrice-chan is fine Subaru-kyun."

Subaru then saw Ferris coming to him, he tried to get up but he felt his leg was sore.

"Easy there Subaru-kyun. The healing process was nyot an easy one, so you might feel some discomfort."

"I'm fine Ferris, I just need to check on Beatrice."

He walked over and saw she was merely resting.

"Beatrice-chan used up a lot of mana to heal everyone that was hurt before we got there."  
"Geez, you really outdid yourself Beako."

Beatrice slowly opened her eyes and saw that Subaru was rubbing her forehead with a gentle look on his face, making her have a relaxed smile.

* * *

Subaru made his through the makeshift field hospital as Ricardo and Ferris explained to him that Witch's Cult suddenly attacked the city, taking more than half of it. They also said that Batman and Reinhard were quintessential in pushing them back before they overran the city. Subaru then saw Batman gliding over to them.

"Batman-san!"  
"Subaru, glad to see you up."

Batman walked over and looked over the situation.

"Have you found Emilia?"  
"No luck, I'm planning to use the Batwing to scout out more...but-"  
"-I know, you just can't let these people be."

Batman nodded, but with a contemplating aura within his eyes.

That's when they heard it.

"Hellooooo. Everyone listening?"

They heard a voice broadcasted on the emergency voice metia.

"I am Capella Emerada Lugnica. The Sin Archbishop of Lust. Hehe, now listen very carefully all of you….do not try anything at all."

"..."

Ricardo, Hetaro, Tivey, Anastasia, Julius, Joshua, Pamela, Ferris, Crusch, Wilhelm, Batman, Beatrice and Subaru continued listening.

"We have complete control over the four control towers that control the waterway! Should we experience some sort of saaaaaay disturbance...we could have some accidental flooding."

"..."

"Listen well, another thing we kindly ask for you all to do is to stay away from Greed's Wedding. I hate that misogynistic perv, but we at least owe him for some peace and quiet."

"Emilia…!"  
"We have a few more demands...but I'll let you savor that for now. Gooood day...remember, your lives belong to us now."

The broadcast ended.

Otto came running forward as he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Natsuki-san!"  
"Otto!...Wait, what's with the flowers?! Get a grip, it's not our time to die yet."  
"Ugh, there you go with that awful humor. But, in seriousness, I was getting them for Pamela-san, then the Witch Cult attacked and I had to make it back here."  
"Not even putting up a fight huh? Typical."  
"Oh shut it! Anyways, on the way here, I saw this really scary Witch Cultist making his way to one of the towers...he had hideous face, like a mask made to scare children-"  
"-Did he also have claw like fingers?"  
"...Now that you mention it, yes he did."

Batman and Subaru looked at each other in shock as they realized who Otto saw running back here.

"Scarecrow!"

The rest of the group were surprised to hear that name, especially Ferris and Julius.

"Nyah! Do you mean Scarecrow, the Demon of Fear? Nhy would he be here?!"

"Then the recent reports were right, Scarecrow is a member of the Witch's Cult."  
"According to Crusch-sama's inyvestistagators, that man is said to be almost as dangerous as a Sin Archbishop."

"Still another dangerous opponent we have to face."

Garfiel then arrived with a terribly hurt Mimi in his arms. Hetaro and Tivey seemed to both be furious at Garfiel, but Ricardo stepped forward and asked him what happened.

"We...we wen' on tha' date she wanted to go so badly...there were some kids on a boat tha' was abou' ta crash, so we saved them...that's when one of the kids I met, Fred, I learned he was my half brother."

"I wen' with him to their home and all, I met his pops Garek...he told me he saved my...my mom, from an landside. She had trouble rememberin' anythin' so he took her with him. They got friendly and later had Fred...then she got sick...she then remembered us...she was always hopin' to see us again...and tha'...tha'...that she loved us. She died...so myself and Mimi wen' and visited her grave."

Garfiel never spoke to them how they took refuge on a rooftop...and Garfiel, overjoyed at his discovery, cried into Mimi's arms until he couldn't stay awake, he slept with Mimi still holding onto his head.

"Th' next mornin...or right now, we heard th' Witch Cultist attacking th' city, so we ran back to an evacuation center to find Fred and Garek...but when we got there...some lady with hair and eyes like Reinhard and some eight armed guy, stopped us...they were strong, Mimi got hurt from the red haired lady, so I took her and made a run for it! Fuck. I'm sorry you guys...I'm sorry I'm so powerless."

Ricardo went over and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright kid, you tried. And Mimi will live. So thanks."

Garfiel began to weep a bit as Ricardo, the young man falling to his knees. Batman went over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Garfiel, we'll have Ferris and the others look over her, but we need you right now."  
"Sniff….Okay."

Batman rushed over to a box and opened it up, Subaru looked over and his eyes widened when he saw the contents.

"Are-Are we seriously going to be using it? We haven't tested it enough!"  
"We have at least three Sin Archbishops and Scarecrow running around causing mayhem, Subaru. Mimi is hurt and they have Emilia...it's now or never."

"..."  
"Firstly, Ferris use the Metia to contact the others, we're going to meet up in the center of the city near the waterway."

Ferris nodded and began using the conversing mirrors to contact the spread out members.

Batman tossed one bottle to Garfiel, then Ricardo, then Julius and another to Subaru.

"Wha's this?"  
"Something me and Subaru invented, it's a powerful chemical derived from the bocco fruit and various other plants and herbs I discovered. Subaru refers to it as an 'X-Potion'. It will quickly heal your wounds and helps restore mana to the body."  
"Wow. Somethin' I'd expect from the Boss and Bat-aniki."  
"However…"  
"Hmmm…?"  
"The drawback is once it runs through your system, mana quickly burns out of your body...a cooldown period is needed for it to dissipate. Time your usage wisely, if you use it unwisely, the X-Potion will run out and you may find yourself surrounded by enemies."  
"Right. Got it!"

* * *

Soon, everyone gathered together as Batman was finishing up his preparations.

"Al Ermac."

A large portal opened up in front of them, showing the city center. They all ran through it with several Fangs of Iron Members.

They made their way, as they fought off several members of the Witch's Cult. Ahead of them, Al, Priscilla, Liliana, Chin, Ton and Kon had made it safely to their meeting point.

Looking around they proceeded to redirect the Fangs of Iron back towards the field to make a path for reinforcements. They were prepared to speak...when a lrage black dragon appeared in the sky. The dragon flew through the air and roared, its roar sent a shockwave down to the ground. Julius aimed his sword with the spirit IA coming out at the the tip, and Batman aimed his palm at the dragon.

"Fell Goa!"

"El Jiwald!"

A fireblast sprung from Julius's sword and a large beam of light from Batman's palm blasted the dragon making it yell in pain...but then it started to laugh.

They all soon realized that the creature seemed to be some sort of different being, it's injuries quickly healed up and it flew away and made it's way to the broadcast tower so everyone began making their way to it.

In front of them the two people Garfiel mentioned had appeared.

They were both wearing dark hoods and stared at their opponents with dark soulless eyes. Batman noticed Wilhelm was fearful of one of them...he did slightly notice the woman had blue eyes much like Reinhard.

Wilhelm and Ricardo were tasked with taking care of the two while everyone made a run for the broadcast tower. Priscilla and Al stayed at the entrance with Liliana to try and keep the other Witch Cultists from entering the building. Subaru, Crusch, Batman and Julius moved forward when they encountered a long dark brown haired, green eyed young man with two short swords as he smiled at them. His canine like teeth creeped Subaru out.

"Well...Well well well well wellllll! We have a true feast to quench our thirst do we not? You have all come to feed me and provide me with a meal for waiting so long?"

Julius pointed his sword at him.

"I demand to know who you are!"  
"...Alright! We are the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony. Roy Alphard!"

The long cloak he wore dragged on the floor and on the side they could see the emblem of the Witch's Cult on it as prepared to leap at them.

Batman and Julius got into battle stances as they prepared to face him. But he ran across the wall and aimed his palm at Batman's face.

"But I know who you are….BATMAN."

A sinister smiled crept on his face as he dodged a punch from Batman and leapt back. He snickered a bit as he licked the very same palm that touched Batman's face.

He licked his lips as if it was going to be a delicious experience.

"AGH! HUKKK! HUKK!"

But he soon started to gag and held on to his stomach in pain.

Batman saw his chance and activated the tasers in his gloves and punched Roy several times in the face before throwing a huge punch that sent him through a wall.

"You two go ahead, we'll handle things here."

Subaru and Crusch nodded as they made their way upstairs.

Roy spit out large black goo from his mouth and his eyes darkened as he stared at the two of them.

"YOU...Batman is not your real name?!"  
"No, and I won't be telling you anytime soon, Witch Cult scum."

"Hrrrrr…."

Roy held onto his short swords as he snarled at the two of them.

"...Spirit Knight. We now know that this the Sin Archbishop that can take memories or erase people from the world. So remember to use code names for now."  
"...Yes Batman."

The two soon faced the Sin Archbishop head on…

* * *

Subaru and Crusch made it to the tope of the broadcast tower and saw the black dragon in front of a knocked out girl. They waited until it left and ran for the preparation room.

Crusch checked on the girl as Subaru checked on the room ahead...only to see flies the size of humans in front of him. One of them was staring right at Subaru, it's round red insect eyes were reflecting the light coming in from the opened door. It tilted its head and flapped it's wings.

Before he could do anything, he heard Crusch scream behind him and saw her on the ground under the feet of the supposed hostage.

"What a bunch of fucking fool you were to even think of being heroes in this case. Heh, what a foolish bunch you both were."

Subaru recognized the voice as Capella.

"You're that Sin Archbishop?!"  
"Of course I am! Look at the ways I win the love of others…"

She soon transformed herself into a tall slender woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and big breasts. Then a smaller petite girl with a orange ponytail, freckles and yellow eyes. Then she morphed herself into an older woman with black short hair and emerald eyes.

"Or is that not what you love? Hehehe...how about this?"

She then got shorter and...turned herself into Rem.

She then rubbed her hands all over her breasts and legs as she grinned at Subaru.

"Stop…it..."  
"Hehehe...come on this excites you doesn't it, huh? Fuck, come on just say you like this. Or...hehehe...how about this?"

She then morphed to look almost exactly like Emilia. Once again playing with herself.

"Come on now! Tell me you love me! That love is mine! Mine and mine alone!"  
 **"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP!"**

Subaru ran forward and hit her with a strike with Invisible Providence, slamming her away and into a wall.

He then tossed two explosive throwing stars at her and the exploded collapsing the wall.

He rushed over to Crusch to see if she was fine but saw strange black veins appear all over her body. He picked her up but turned around to see a badly injured Capella in the form of beautiful short pink haired woman with white eyes. Who struck him with black ribs bones that sprang form her side, injecting him in the leg with her dragon blood.

"Hehehe. Let's see if you can survive that...pretty boy."

Subaru grabbed Crusch and laid her down next to a wall, he then saw he was completely injured...and decided to drink the X-Potion. He felt a surge of energy flow through him as he got back up and breathed in and out.

Subaru relaxed and took a look at his leg injury...but although it was healed, it had turned black.

"...Now's not the time to worry."

Subaru saw Batman and Julius make it upstairs as they handled Crusch's injuries.

"Julius. Where did your Sin Archbishop go?"  
"Same as yours I believe, he ran off, Batman inured him a bit before he jumped out a window."  
"Yeah, how is it outside?"  
"Well enough, the Witch Cult members that haven't been killed have ran off and abandoned the city center."

"Okay, that helps a bit. But we need to tend to Crusch-san."  
"Understood, we have brought the others here as well."

Subaru rested a bit as they carried Crusch out, and in entered Anastasia and Batman.

"Subaru you okay?"  
"Hm? Yeah, just catching my breath for a bit."

"Listen, during my fight with Roy he mentioned that they were after an Artificial Spirit and a Book of Wisdom."

"What?"  
"As we both know we burned it the moment we acquired it. And also…"

Anastasia moved her scarf a bit and out popped a small white fox head that seemed to grin at Subaru, surprising him.

"Hello Natsuki Subaru, it is good to meet you."

"Hey…"  
"I am Ana's Spirit of sorts."  
"Oh alright, so you're an artificial spirit then?"  
"Yes…"

The fox scarf looked at him as it tilted its head.

"My name is Echidna."

Subaru's eyes widened, but he soon took a few breaths and relaxed as he realized that this scarf was probably not the same Witch he and Batman met a year ago.

"How long have you known Anastasia for?"  
"Ah, well about eleven years ago from today possibly."  
"Yeah...definitely not her."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Nah, just I knew someone else with the same name...but different."  
"Ah, I see."  
"I guess I'll call ya Eridna to not confuse me."  
"...Do as you wish."

* * *

The three of them discussed what to do next. And soon they learned from an arriving Garfiel that so many people were trying to run for their lives that they panicked, making Sirius use her Authority and make them all kill each other out of fear. Subaru realized that they needed to do something to calm them down. So it was decided to use the broadcast tower to reach them.

Al reached over and patted Subaru on the shoulder.

"Kyoudai, I think you should do it."  
"Huh? But Anastasia is a Royal Candidate, they'll listen to her-"  
"-But you are the big thing right now. You are known for killing a Sin Archbishop and the Sizeable Hare. Right now, people need that kind of courage."  
"You really think so?"  
"Dunno, but if some big shot hero like Arnold Schwarzenegger gave me a speech, I'd listen."  
"...Heh, that's an old reference."

Everyone else also agreed with that it should be Subaru who should do the speech.

Subaru sat on the chair and face the Metia that would transmit his voice across the city.

 _"Um, hello is this thing on? Okay. Listen up everyone, I know you're scared. But please listen to me. Everyone...Let's fight together! Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you take up arms and to start killing them. What I'm asking for is 'Don't look downward'. Looking down at you feet won't change anything. You can't see through the floor. Even if you did, it won't change anything. So lift up your heads and look ahead. Clasp tightly, to those who are important to you. Nod gently, to cheer up those who are strangers to you. No matter what, you and them are fighting, together. If you keep going, then I'll keep going, we'll fight and show them that we can win._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _My name is Natsuki Subaru, and together, we're going to beat the Witch's Cult!"_

Everyone outside calmed down…...then roared in excitement as they heard the battle cry to turn everything around.

Subaru took a breath and was cheered on by everyone in the room including Anastasia.

"Say, were you a swindler before you became a knight?"  
"...Nothing like that per say. But I have a way with words I guess."

Subaru saw Batman re-enter the room with Beatrice in tow. Both of them showing a proud look on their face from hearing his speech.

* * *

After some more time spent on discussing the fact that the two Wilhelm, Ricardo and Garfiel fought were indeed the former Vollachia guard Kurgan and the former Master Swordsman Thearesia, some how back to life and working with the Witch's Cult.

They also met with Reinhard and Deathstroke who were able to rescue Felt from a selfish Heinkel, who had kidnapped her to make Reinhard protect him, but a quick beating from Deathstroke helped them get her back and now they would stay behind to be protected by the Fangs of Iron.

Deathstroke informed the team that Scarecrow had taken over a building that houses the sorcerers that purify the waters and the building sits near where all the waterways converge...giving himself and Batman the idea that he was intending to poison that system with Fear Toxin.

They soon discussed the facts about the Artificial Spirits and the Book of Wonder. They decided to both not hand over either Echidna or Beatrice, but also to not tell them that the book was destroyed...on account such news could cause them to act out in frustration towards the citizens.

Subaru rallied them together and formed the teams necessary to take on the opponents they needed to:

* * *

Subaru, Reinhard, Batman and Beatrice

Vs.

Regulus Corneas

* * *

Wilhelm and Deathstroke

Vs.  
Thearesia and Kurgan

* * *

Julius and Garfiel

Vs.  
Scarecrow

* * *

Priscilla, Al and Liliana

Vs.

Sirius

* * *

Ricardo, Hetaro, Tivey, Otto and Pamela

Vs.

Roy Alphard

* * *

Capella would then be taken on by whoever finished off their first opponents as her healing factor would make her the hardest to take on.

Subaru and the teams soon headed outside, but Subaru stopped Deathstroke to speak with him.

"Listen, take care of Wilhelm-san."  
"Yeah, yeah, got it."  
"Also…"  
"Hm?"

Subaru put on a mischievous grin as he held onto Beatrice's hand.

"Go wild out there."  
"...HAHAHAHAHA! You are a funny one, but don't worry this'll be fun, so I'll enjoy it! Don't die out there...Natsuki Subaru."

Deathstroke raced off to catch up with Wilhelm.

With that Subaru saw the Batwing flying high in the air, eclipsing the sun in his vision as he saw the bat symbol high in the sky.

"Let's go show them what we're made of Beatrice!"  
"We'll will show them no mercy, I suppose!"

The Batwing flew over them all, as they marched forward to battle.

 _The booming sound of the jets became the signal….the signal that the war against the Witch's Cult had now begun._


	47. Chapter 47: Grievous Greed

**AN: Let's get ready to Rumble folks. Also today's Emilia-tan's birthday, so read this, and then go celebrate! Enjoy the weekend!**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Forty Seven: Grievous Greed

The Batwing flew through the skies of the city and turned to use some clouds for better cover. From his camera views he could see several Witch Cultists attacking some knights protecting some fleeing civilians.

The Batwing traveled down and fired it's turrets on some Cultist reinforcements, they scattered enough from the gunfire to be taken care of by some more knights. As they finished off the last one, they all looked up as the Batwing flew over them, it's thunderous roaring jets making them gaze at it in amazement.

As it turned the corner of a tall building...a nearby inn crumbled away as a black dragon came face to face with it. The Batwing barrel rolled away from a fire breath attack, and went through the streets, using the shops as cover from another fire attack. It then shot up through the air...the dragon not far behind. The Batwing did a full loop and unloaded a barrage of bullets at the dragon, forcing it to scream out in pain. The dragon then attempted to speed up and grab the Batwing, Batman pushed a button and fired several flares, confusing the beast long enough for him to do a twirl and fire an anti-tank round at it's stomach. The dragon roared as blood and fire escaped its mouth, the Batwing then used it's titanium claw rope and ensnared the dragon.

The jets fired loudly as it pulled the dragon away...only to quickly turn and release the claw. The dragon was freed...but the momentum forced it to slam into a building.

The Batwing turned through the air and fired several flash-bangs at the dragon, as they exploded the dragon screamed out in pain.

Finally, the Batwing fired it's two last incendiary missiles and one of its last two anti-tank rounds at the dragon. The building was at first on fire with the two first impacts...then it completely collapsed on top of itself with the last one.

The Batwing flew over the rubble and observed the results.

 _One destroyed building. One defeated dragon._

The Batwing soon turned quickly and continued its way to the church.

* * *

Near one of the control towers, sat a simple church, there several finely dressed women were standing around, with blank stares as if they no longer had a will to live.

Coming out to the hall, Emilia was gazing around the interior of the church and its majestic splendor. She had seen a church once before in her childhood where she would sometimes see fellow elves get married. Though the church she was currently in was far more pristine.

She looked around and met eyes with the man who abducted her.

"Now then, I hate to be as unpunctual as this...but we must really hurry with this ceremony."  
"Ceremony?"  
"Why yes...this is a prestigious ceremony to honor you with the honored role as one of my wives. The 79th one to be exact...a coveted role...with it I will grace you with the love a wife and husband must be given, I do not ask for much of course. But I expect great things from you. Though you are a half-devil, your beauty is more than I can compare even to my most beautiful wives...I believe 102 and 89 to be frank. Now you will accept this role given to you, yes?"  
"...NO."

Regulus put a hand to his ear and looked downward at Emilia, making his nearby wives tremble.

"Pardon...I hope my hearing isn't wrong. Though I do believe that my health has been in stable condition for these past several hundred years...I can't always be to sure about this matters. Now...could you please repeat yourself?"  
"I said no."  
"And why is that?"  
"Mother Fortuna told me that marriage is promise to stay by the person you love forever. And right now...I do not understand what love is…but there is something I do know!"  
"..."

"There is someone I have promised my heart to, once I understand what love is."

Just then, the door to the church broke open, sending the door straight across the building crashing into Regulus.

Out from the entrance, emerged Subaru, Beatrice and Reinhard.

* * *

Regulus stood up from the wreckage of the door...without a scratch or speck of dirt on his body at all. Regulus furrowed his brows at the three as he walked over to them.

"You would dare interrupt my important ceremony of matrimony and instill your vile actions upon me for doing so? To infringe on my freedom...my rights...YOU HAVE INFRINGED UPON MY RIGHTS!"

"Shut up! Talking about marriage like it's some easy thing! What the hell do you think it's about?!"  
"Love of course."  
"And what is love?"

Regulus raised a palm to them and simply looked down at the three. He rolled his eyes a bit, as if he was asked the dumbest question in the world.

 _ **"A pretty face is all you need in love right?"**_

Subaru and Beatrice's faces soon changed as they stared at the Sin Archbishop from his...heartless comment.

 _ **"You should die."**_  
 _ **"You should die, I suppose."**_

Subaru and Beatrice rushed forward and activated E-M-T, just in case. Reinhard also followed close behind. Subaru tossed three explosive throwing stars at Regulus, they all exploded causing the back mosaic mural to shatter into pieces. But from the smoke emerged Regulus, once again unharmed. Reinhard tossed a piece of shrapnel at Regulus which he simply smacked away even causing a light shockwave.

"Enough. Continue this Sword Saint and I will have no choice but to harm my wives over there...or are you sure you could save them?"

Reinhard stopped his charge when Regulus aimed his hand at the wives already there, they trembled at the thought of dying. But suddenly a wall of ice appeared in front of them. Regulus was stumped but soon saw it Emilia's magic that did it.

"Number 79...how dare you get in my way!"

Regulus sliced the air, causing Emilia to leap away while the wall behind her gave way, not to mention the very ground and a building next to them were now sliced in two.

Regulus saw Reinhard charge at him so Regulus charged at as well.

Reinhard chopped at Regulus, only for Regulus to retrieve a piece of wood and block his strike with it.

Regulus then kicked Reinhard away from him and collapsed another wall of the church, he then threw some pebbles at him, the Sword Saint was able to duck under them...but the pebbles went through two shops before collapsing the third shop they collided with.

Subaru and Beatrice shot him from behind with Minya, the spear simply shattered as it hit Regulus in the back. Regulus spun and sliced the air, sending the attack barreling towards them. They then used Murak and floated away. The attack left the back of the church completely destroyed.

The church at this point was now completely ruined.

Subaru and Beatrice got up as they looked around and tried to find Regulus in the cloud of debris.

Regulus stood tall...but soon realized his feet were frozen. Emilia also appeared from the cloud with an Ice Sword aimed at his neck.

Regulus smiled as he quickly moved out of the ice and grabbed Emilia by the neck, the pain forcing her to drop her sword on the floor.

"Emilia!"  
"Emilia-sama!"

Regulus put on a crazed expression as he turned his head back to the others.

"Don't move! Move and I shall be forced to kill my lovely wife here. Though it would pain me to do so, I have to take any action to be rid of you lot! Firstly, if you do not want the half-devil to be harmed...do as I say! And so...Sword Saint."  
"...What do you want Greed?"  
"...I want you to remain unguarded as I attack you once."  
"...Very well, I comply."

Reinhard lowered his hands and stood straight as he faced Regulus.

"Reinhard! No don't-"

Regulus sliced the air and Reinhard was cut open, blood spilled out everywhere and he fell to the ground dead.

"Yes! There you have it, the last chance you had for defeating me has now fallen down in death. But rest assured the rest of you...you will surely die with him as well."

However everyone's eyes widened as Reinhard slumped back up as a orange light enveloped him and his injuries were healed.

"What? Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat?! Impossible! I killed you! Sliced you away! You were food for the insects and vermin just a moment ago! HOW?!"  
"Sadly for you cultist, I have the Divine Protection of the Phoenix, it can only be used once...but it allows me to escape death and revive."

"Damn you Sword Saint! This time do me a favor and just die already!"

Emilia escaped his grip and kicked her Ice Sword to Reinhard who charged over and sliced him away and into a shack behind the Church.

Subaru got up with Beatrice as they saw they had won. That is, until Regulus exited out of the shack with a terrifying smile plastered on his face.

"Ingrates! Fools! Idiots! As long as I have my Authority, _Stillness of an Object's Time_!...YOU CANNOT KILL ME."

Just then Regulus was hit from behind by an anti-tank round. The explosion sent dirt and grass flying into the air.

In the distance the Batwing was descending from the sky as it fired it's turrets at where Regulus was...destroying the ground where he stood. The Batwing jetted towards the church to help the others.

"ENOUGH!"

Regulus rose up from the ground and sliced the air...the left wing of the Batwing came off cleanly. The Batwing then spun in the air as it's wing collided into a building and exploded. Every window on the building shattered from the impact. The Batwing sped off and behind the view of another building...crashed.

"BATMAN-SAN!"

* * *

Subaru trembled a bit.

Beatrice shook her head in denial.

Reinhard furrowed his eyes at Regulus.

Emilia had a panicked look on her face.

Regulus turned to face them walking slowly as he prepared to continue the battle with the three of them.

Then they heard a crashing sound.

A loud boom.

A strange sound after that.

Subaru could have sworn he recognized it.

The cloud of debris continued toward the church...then Regulus heard several sounds from it. Turning his attention to it.

Right there, shooting out of the cloud of debris was a large metallic hand with a strange blue field around it, it knuckles glowing bright red.

The fist collided with Regulus, and from the impact revealed the assailant, **The Justice Buster.**

Regulus was sent flying with the powerful punch, through buildings, houses and all the way to one of the giant walls that protect the city...creating a huge hole in the middle of it.

* * *

The Justice Buster soon started walking towards the church as Subaru got up. His eyes on the verge of tears, he wiped them away as he walked with Beatrice. Reinhard and Emilia were cautious of the strange armored giant that attacked Regulus.

"Batman-san!"  
"Hey, sorry about the wait. That crash landing was a bit much."  
"And the Batwing?"  
"...It's totaled. I can no longer use it anymore."  
"..."

The others relaxed and walked over as they realized it was indeed Batman.

"Batman-san...I didn't know you had something like this."  
"Yeah, luckily I was able to eject this one and the other two suits before I crashed landed."  
"You have more wow!"

The Justice Buster then noticed something had arrived on top of the roof of the church. They all looked as well...seeing a black clothed woman with milky white hair staring down at wore an immaculate pure black kimono with the right side over the left, giving the impression of burial clothes, but with the skirt shortened to the mid-thigh and freely exposing her long slender legs. Her blue eyes had a violent glimmer to them as she continued looking.

"Move…"

"...?"

"Move away from him…"

Batman realized that she was staring at Subaru. He moved in front of him, clearly enraging the girl.

"Why...why are you standing in the way…"  
"Tell me why you are looking at Subaru!"

"His smell….same...as the others...so strong...this city…"  
"Smell?...Wait."

Both Batman and Subaru realized that she was referring to the smell of the Witch on his being. She was clearly mistaking him for a Witch Cultist.

"No! He's not dangerous! He's on our side! Listen to-"  
"- I don't care...move...or die with him."  
"No, I understand you're after the Witch's Cult but-"

She then jumped off the roof and sliced down with large black wave of wind. Batman powered up the suit and released a shield around him and Subaru, protecting them from the attack.

The girl landed in front of them and tried to kick at them, but was met with a wall of ice. She destroyed it but her blue indigo eyes soon noticed that Reinhard was moving in to attack her. He chopped at the girl but summoned a wind shield, but it broke and she kicked away Reinhard from her, though this did no damage to him.

She then used another black wind attack this one in the form of a serpent like entity...she struck through the Justice Buster and sliced Subaru in half.

The two of them fell down as she nodded.

"That makes fourteen...but I have to kill them all….kill...kill...kill them all...KILL-"

Suddenly the sides of her entire body were crushed.

"...UGH?!"

Her eyes focused again as she saw that the illusion wore off from one of the suits functions created to stop Wonder Woman, a magical rope known as the Bind of Veils, to trick the opponent that they killed their enemy. She saw that the Justice Buster had slammed its two fists against her. She whimpered from the pain...then her face started to crack like a mask. The Justice Buster then moved his fists away and produced its shield around its right fist and activated the red suns in its knuckles for the most powerful punch that it used earlier on Regulus.

It even used its jet propulsion to swing the fist faster. The impact was massive, nearly collapsing the church and creating a crater underneath the suit.

The punch sent the girl flying away and into another building.

The Justice Buster lowered its fist and looked towards the building.

"Subaru."  
"Yeah?"  
"According to my sensors, that girl is moving around still."  
"Damn, even after that?!"  
"Stay here, I'll take care of her."  
"But we can help!"

The Justice Buster turned its head slightly.

"No, my readings are also saying that Regulus is also on his way here. You and the others need to find away to stop him."  
"Shit, alright. Don't go losing!"  
"...I don't intend to. And neither should you!"

The Justice Buster charged through the church as he met face to face with the girl. They clashed causing a huge shockwave that destroyed the very ground under them and made every window within a few blocks shatter away.

* * *

When the Justice Buster looked up, he saw her true face.

She had dark brown hair, tired looking pale face and eyes that were dark pink.

As well...as two horns coming out of her forehead.

"...You're...You're an Oni?"

"Hrrr…"  
"Stop this! We're not your enemy!"

"Protect...him...then you are my enemy…!"  
"Subaru is not a Witch Cultist! Stop! Before I put an end to this fight!"

"...DIE!"

She leapt into the air and kicked down a powerful wind strike, it missed and Batman tossed a boulder at her...she dive kicked and smashed it away, as well as the ground.

She then released a violent maelstrom around her as she tried to slice away at the suit. But the suit simply created the shield around it and fired up its jet propulsion. It fired a quick citrine neutralizer at her neck, it pierced making the girl slightly dizzy. This weapon was made specifically to stop the Green Lantern from focusing on using his ring...but in this case it just helped in the fight.

The suit grabbed her by the face and dragged her on the ground, causing the ground to crumble away as she was being dragged. The suit continued for some time, using its jets to drag her away before, it saw its chance, it spun around and threw her at building. She was sent flying through it and into a waterway. The Justice Buster ran through the street and made it to the waterway, then a humongous water sprout emerged from the river.

"Perfect."

Batman then shot out a pink substance from its fist, trapping the girl in it. She struggled...but it seemed as though as she fell into the water spout, the pink substance was getting tighter and tighter and grew more and more.

And it was, the substance adsorbed water and was a foam capable of sucking the moisture out of Aquaman each time he tried to break free. And in this case, she was covered in the stuff. The Justice Buster shot off the ledge and tackled the trapped Oni into the street across and proceeded to punch relentlessly at the Oni, intending to knock her out.

"GET OFF!"

A huge wind blade hit the Justice Buster and sent it into the river, it was able to use its jets to keep it afloat and grabbed onto a wall as it saw the foam break off. The girl leered down at him and jumped into the air.

Just then, a water dragon came out and roared at the two. The Oni was already in a bad mood so she cut the dragon's clean off, Batman saw his chance. He leapt into the air with his jets, grabbed the head and tossed it at her.

She roared as she sliced the head in two but the Justice Buster anticipated this and shot through the air and used its shield to protect itself...as well as to tackle the Oni through the building he did before.

From the debris the two stood up, staring at each other.

The suit had a bit of damage to it, but the Oni was bleeding profusely and snarled at him...then muttered.

"Why?"

"...?"

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU GETTING IN THE WAY?! THEY KILLED EVERYONE! TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! WHY! WHYYYYYYYY?!"

"...!"  
"Why….?"

She looked up at him and had tears of blood running out of her eyes.

"Why can't you let me get my revenge?"  
"...If it was the Sin Archbishop...we could have helped...maybe...but-"

"...!"

"You are trying to kill my friend...so I can't."

She glared at him, as an insane feeling of bloodlust coursed through her body.

 _Images of her village being burned down, her friends and colleagues being killed by them. Capella torturing her again and again._

 _Her journey to find the Light Sphere from Zarestia...and steal._

 _The stench was all over this city...it was perfect...so many to kill…_

 _Her path of revenge...to avenge her fellow villagers…._

 _It was falling apart thanks to the man in front of him._

" **RAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

She ran in a mad craze as a vicious wind followed her. Batman fired his mid chest plate and it released a frictionless coating on the floor, the very thing he made to defeat the Flash.

As her feet touched it, she realized her feet and entire being were slipping around...and soon enough she flew past the suit and crashed through another building.

She got up in the lobby of the inn she crashed through and tried to look up...only to see the Justice Buster racing through the wall and aiming a punch at her, she fired another air attack at him, but he put up his barrier with one hand...and with the other readied a punch.

She tried to dodge, but her horns cracked causing her to stumble...then the Justice Buster hit her straight in the face...causing her two horns to break apart.

Her eyes went white as she looked around in a confusion...blood shot out of her entire face and the inn began to collapse around them. The Justice Buster then tossed her behind himself and into a nearby shop. He then ran out as the Inn finally collapsed, sending out a cloud of debris everywhere.

Batman relaxed as he began walking back to the church. But turned around as he saw the Oni charge at him with blood leaking out of her mouth, eyes, nose and where her horns used to be.

She used the wind to help strengthen her tackle as the were clearly heading back to the church.

* * *

Subaru threw a earth throwing star at him to impale him...it didn't work.

Beatrice sunk the ground underneath him and fired a Minya spear at him...it didn't work.  
Reinhard sliced him with his own sword, cutting into the wall behind him...it didn't work.

Emilia summoned water around his head to drown him...it didn't work.

Sending his own air slice against him, firing an ice spear from underneath him, hitting him in the head with Invisible Providence, Reinhard kicking him in the head….

Nothing.

Not a single thing could hurt him…

Regulus laughed a bit as he glared down at the four of them.

Subaru and Emilia quickly deduced that time was altered around his body, letting him escape damage and move at high speed. But he further deduced that his heart had to have stopped at some point. So there was a trick to it.

He was sharing his heart...most likely with his wives.

"No good, Natsuki Subaru! As long as my wives are here and my second Authority, Lion's Heart, is activated, none can kill me! None! No one! Nothing! I am invincible!"

Emilia snuck away from the fight after learning what she did from Subaru and asked the wives to help her...when they threatened to kill themselves to get revenge on Regulus for all the years of torment they were put under.

Emilia couldn't let them do this and instead froze them...hoping that that would help in the fight.

Regulus realized what had happened to his wives and began tossing rocks at Subaru and Reinhard...they dodged, but the rocks ripped holes through other buildings. Regulus charged at Reinhard with a stick and they did a small duel, the stick empowered by his Authority.

Subaru and Beatrice ran back inside and met with Emilia.

"He can still use his Authority!"  
"But I froze his wives! How can….wait...unless.."  
"Emilia?"

She grasped her chest and gave Subaru a shocked look as she had realized what this meant.

"I have his heart too."  
"No…!"  
"He must have done it while I was knocked out. Maybe if I freeze myself-"  
"-No! I think I can do something."

Subaru stood face to face with Emilia.

"I need you to trust me...okay?"  
"...Yes. I trust you."

Subaru concentrated and had Invisible Providence activate, using the Unseen Hand he moved through Emilia carefully and examined inside her...there the Hand found the two hearts.

"Take this Regulus."

The Unseen Hand crushed the second heart, destroying it and severing the connection.

* * *

Regulus gasped as he clutched his chest.

"No. NO! That's not right! That's impossible….IMPOSSIBLE!"  
"Sorry, but it seems my friend Subaru has a knack for finding a way to defeat you Sin Archbishops."

"Grr!"

Suddenly, the Justice Buster bursted through the walls with the Oni encircled in a violent wind. She was crazed at this point and screaming as her now white eyes stared down at Batman.

"I...I hate being interrupted...that violates my rights!"

Regulus focused hard and swung his arm with all his might, crating a huge air slice.

Subaru saw this and shoved Emilia and Beatrice away.

The Justice Buster also saw this and punched the Oni right in the face, crushing the entire left side of her face.

Batman activated the jet propulsion to get away from the slice.

Reinhard was able to jump out of the way.

Subaru slipped and The Justice Buster wasn't able to fully get out of the way.

 _Subaru's left hand was simply erased from his arm._

 _The Justice Buster lost its right arm a part of its right foot._

 _The Oni...the girl whose name was unknown to everyone...had half of her body sliced away._

The slice traveled far...all the way to the wall where Regulus went through, completely collapsing it, and destroying any structures that were in the way.

The Oni's eyes began to waver as the large Light Gem fell out of her, her eyes teared up as she glared at Regulus.

"I...I just-"

Her eyes lost their light and her dead body fell back to the ground in a puddle of blood.

* * *

The Justice Buster then charged at Regulus with its jets and punched him into the ground. Regulus got up and gasped for air, with his heart connections gone, he couldn't use his Authority without stopping his own heart. But he was then met with a hit by Subaru's whip, which cut up his face. Reinhard then kicked him up into the air. As Regulus flew high into the sky, he saw Reinhard jump up after him and kicked him back down into the ground.

Regulus's body continued for sometime going through the earth, his Authority was now deactivated and his body was being broken apart. Organs pulverized, his legs broken and he even defecated blood all over himself. He reactivated it, stopping his body from going any further.

His seething rage kept him going as he took ragged breaths.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU! MY RIGHTS! ALL OF THEM! MY WIVES! MY WEDDING! MY EQUAL CHANCE AT BATTLE! **VIOLATED!** "

Regulus reactivated his Authority as he began digging his way back up to the top of the hole he found himself in.

"Kill you all! **KILL**! Sword Saint! Pride! Batman! Half Devil Bitch! Little Whore! I'll kill every last one of you! I swear on my title as **GREED**!"

Then his empowered hand broke a piece of earth...opening up a connection to the waterway, sending water and mud against him. It pushed him back down the hole. He tried to force his away against it, but his Authority was stopping his heart...so he had to deactivate.

 **"HAKKK! HAUGH! HAUGGHH!"**

Water. Mud. Blood.

All these things were filling Regulus's mouth as he gasped for air and anything he could. His vision became darkened as mud entered his eyes. He tried to scream for one of his wives to save him...that's when he realized it.

"Oh...when I'm gone...no one will miss me. I killed my family, my wives don't actually love me...do they? Damn...No one will miss me. No one will look for me...This is my grave. Was this because of my Greed? No. I wasn't greedy...but...why doesn't someone-"

With that, The Sin Archbishop of Greed, Regulus Corneas, **died** …

* * *

Subaru and the others saw the rising levels of water from the hole and realized Regulus was defeated...that's when Emilia and Beatrice ran over and hugged Subaru.

"We did it Subaru! We beat him!"  
"With Betty by your side, we can do anything, I suppose!"

Subaru was quiet, making them all concerned...that's when Beatrice noticed his left arm.

"Subaru…"

His left hand was gone...in its place was a bloody stump. Beatrice shook her head and began to cry.

"Subaru...SUBARU! BETTY IS SORRY!"

She clutched onto his tracksuit and wept openly.

"BETTY IS AT FAULT! BETTY IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, I SUPPOSE! I'M SORRY…"  
"Beako…"  
"...Su-"  
"-It's not your fault. And right now we can't worry about it...right Emilia-tan?"

Emilia was at this point crying as well, she was then caressed on her cheek by his right hand.

"If I save you two...then I don't care what I lose."

Emilia and Beatrice got to work healing Subaru as Reinhard bowed to Subaru.

"As a fellow knight, I apologize for the outcome of this fight. If I fought harder...your hand...it wouldn't be-"  
"-Reinhard."

"It's okay."

Reinhard looked up and saw a polite smiled on Subaru's face.

"You helped us save Emilia, how it ended up is not your fault."  
"But-"  
"-Besides, I would never try and get angry at a friend who came to help...well maybe Otto."

He chuckled a bit as Reinhard got up and nodded.

Batman called out to them.

"Don't worry if anything I might have something I can give you to help with that Subaru."  
"You do?"  
"Yes...but right now we don't have the time. Understand?"  
"Yeah."

Subaru wrapped some wrapping bandages around his stump...though he did feel odd about not having a left hand...he had to move forward, there was still work to do.

* * *

The Justice Buster tried getting up, but its damage was extensive.

Batman called out to Reinhard.

"Reinhard!"  
"Batman?!"  
"That gem grab it and head over to the building where I crashed earlier there you will see a cube that is open! Toss it inside there! NOW!"

Reinhard turned his attention to the gem as it had a violent wind encircling it...Reinhard realized the danger, so he did as Batman ordered...he took it and placed it inside the cube where the Justice Buster was kept.

Returning, he saw Batman exit the Justice Buster….as he stared at it...pieces of the armor began falling off and its right arm came off.

Its bright blue eyes, began to dim...then sparks went off inside it...causing it to shut down.

"Thank you for everything."  
Batman closed his eyes as he said goodbye to the now destroyed armor.

* * *

Emilia eventually freed the captive women, they were overjoyed to be freed from Regulus. Subaru then heard another familiar sound as Batman returned in his Justice Armor, landing down from the sky.

"Subaru. I'm going off to help fight Sirius!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, I have a plan in defeating her!"  
"Hell yeah, I'm heading off to go face Capella with Emilia and Beatrice. We'll take these girls to an evacuation center"

Reinhard nodded as he sheathed his sword.

"I will go help my grandfather and Deathstroke."  
"Sounds good."  
"Take care!"

Reinhard jumped to the air and jumped from building to building, disappearing from view.

The others split up from there and made their way to their own destinations, leaving behind the destroyed church.

* * *

Julius and Garfiel finished off the last of the Witch Cultists who were guarding the entrance to the water refinery building.

"These weaklin's are a pain in th' ass."  
"Indeed, they have only wasted our valuable time to get at our enemy."  
"Well, tha's th' last of em' let's go!"  
"Right!"

The two marched through the halls as they made it into the area where water magic users would work on diverting waterways from filth to drinkable and then purifying both for their intended purpose.

There...standing at the top of the stairs leading to an office area…

"Well, I didn't think we'd have guests so soon. I guess, Capella's warning wasn't enough for you gentleman to stay away, was it?"

The two men got in battle positions.

Julius readied his sword as his spirits hovered around him and Garfeil sharpened his claws.

Scarecrow walked down the steps, now wearing a fully dark purple trench coat with the Witch Cult insignia on its back...thus proving his allegiance.

His orange hued eye glared at them as his spirit Amygdala hovered around him. Pointing his clawed finger at them, while letting out a raspy breath.

"Now what type of trauma can I work with here….huhhhhhh?"

 _The Spirit Knight and the Strongest Shield would now face the Demon of Fear in a battle to the death._


	48. Chapter 48: Monsters and Spirits

**AN: Sorry for the wait...overtime at work is horrid. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Forty Eight: Monsters and Spirits

At this point, Scarecrow had made it to the bottom of the stairs as he was now leering at his two opponents.

"Now listen, I have no anger towards you two for interrupting my little task, but I will say that you barging in here when I was so close to finishing...it is a bit discomforting."

Julius then got in a battle stance as he furrowed his brows and shifted himself closer to Scarecrow.

"End your insane prattle villain! Your words mean nothing to us. We have heard of your actions and they are nothing more than vile intentions on the people of Lugnica! No...you have done the same to Gusteko and Vollachia! The world will rejoice in your death Scarecrow!"  
"...True. When you have succeeded in fine tuning Fear Toxin...there will be some casualties...Now how many was it again?"

Scarecrow scratched his face with one of his needle fingers trying to come up with an answer in his head. That's when he remembered it and happily clapped his hands together.

"Ah yes! I believe it used to be seven thousand and twenty two people….but now it went up by twenty...so seven thousand and forty four."

Garfiel was the most concerned about the number he gave...ever since they came into the refinery he smelled the terrible stench of death. He assumed it was the Cultists they had killed...but then he saw a large broom closet and its door was ajar.

He rushed over and opened the door…

"Ah shit…"

 _Inside he saw the bodies of twenty employees, all with faces of dread and panic, blood was all over the place._

Garfiel was at this point seething in rage and glared at the super villain.

" **Ya bastard!"**

"Honestly, I didn't think that the batch would be so strong on them. Still, the woman on the bottom of the pile was less scared for herself and more scared that her daughter at home would be alone."

"...!"

"If I recall...she said things like, _'My little girl needs me'_ and _'I'm sorry! But I have to live!'_ So courageous. If I could cry I would, but all that bravery ended when she...well, ironically she slipped on that blood and hit her head on the door hinge."

"..."

"How sad...all those people she killed and it was fate that ended up killing her. Truly...what a egregious ending."

Garfiel snarled at Scarecrow, but as he marched over to him Julius in front of Garfiel.

"Do not let this man get to you Garfiel. He is trying to get on you to lose your composure. Do not give him that satisfaction."

"...GRR. Yea'... this sick fucker is really gettin' under my skin. Let's just take em down and move on."

"Very well."

Julius summoned his trusty spirits around himself...preparing for the battle.

"By the honor of the Kingdom of Lugnica and by the creed of my family name, I Julius Juukulius shall slay you...Demon of Fear, Scarecrow!"

Garfiel cracked his knuckles and retrieved his twin shield.

"Prepare for an ass whoopin' you sicko! Time to pay for ya crimes!"

Scarecrow pulled out a farmer's scythe and scratched his chin with it.

"Let me see you two...face your nightmares now…okay?"

Scarecrow rushed forward, Julius also ran towards him...then he saw a magical stone fly towards him, so he quickly dodged out of the way. The stone collided with the ground, unleashing a powerful explosion.

Garfiel went around to get to the side of Scarecrow. Garfiel growled as he was now in hitting position.

"Shamak."

A cloud of smoke erupted from Scarecrow as he quickly spun in the heavy smoke formation. Julius effortlessly swept away the smoke with a sword strike...only to see orange gas sweeping around them.

"Urgh!"

"Agh!"

The two realized they fell into a trap set up by Scarecrow. Scarecrow quickly managed to reach the side of Julius. The knight fired a single fire blast at him...but it passed through him as if he was a specter.

"...?!"

Scarecrow then stabbed Julius in the back with his syringe fingers, further injecting him with Fear Toxin. Julius kicked him away, but Scarecorws body simply mixed in with the gas cloud.

Julius concentrated on using his spirits to undo the rising hallucinations that were coming. But he quickly saw that Scarecrow was literally crawling towards him like an animal, with his scythe in hand.

Julius summoned two spirits to create a barrier around him. Scarecrow sliced at the barrier, but saw nothing could be done about it.

Scarecrow then dropped several magic stones around the barrier and flashed away in an instant. The stones exploded, breaking through the barrier.

Scarecrow leapt through the gas and stabbed Julius through his left shoulder with the scythe.

"Arghhhh!"

Julius then escaped the scythe and kicked Scarecrow away making him roll on the ground for a bit...releasing more Fear Toxin as he did.

Soon the entire building was filled with it.

* * *

Garfiel was disoriented. He was having trouble concentrating as the Fear Toxin was attacking his mind.

Voices were screaming in his head, shadows were moving around through the gas and he was constantly being hit by magic stones, the resulting blasts were slightly hurting Garfiel.

"Fuckin' coward! Come on out an' fight like a man!"

Scarecrow made it behind Garfiel and stabbed him the shoulder with his syringe claws...but they broke apart.

"Ah!"

"Ya fucked up now buddy!"

Garfiel swung a powerful punch backwards, but it missed Scarecrow completely as he ducked down at incredible speed.

Scarecrow retrieved his pistol and fired five shots into Garfiel's abdomen. Though the bullets did not go fully through his flesh, it still did damage. Garfiel coughed up blood as he lost his balance. Seeing his opportunity...Scarecrow opened a jar of Fear Toxin and threw it at Garfiel's face.

Garfiel coughed up blood and Fear Toxin as he began to feel nauseous.

Trying to retaliate he tried to swing down his shield at Scarecrow...only for Scarecrow to slither away and use more Yin Magic on the young man.

" _Al Sidoria!_ " To slow him down.

" _Kiria!_ " To eliminate sounds from the world around him.

" _Reso!_ " To decrease his stamina.

" _Numatar!_ " To slightly blind his opponent.

Every spell he knew was used... so he could have an easier time killing him.

Just before he moved on, Scarecrow pulled out a canister of an oil that had a powerful smell to it and dosed it all over the place.

"It's not the first time I fought off a demi-human."

Scarecrow crept through the cloud of Fear Toxin.

* * *

Garfiel coughed more and more as he tried to look for his enemy...but just then he saw someone behind himself. He prepared to strike at his opponent...only to see his mother.

"Mom…"

Her orange hair matched the gas that was passing through the building.

She smiled at him and reached out her hand to him. He hesitated at first, but his eyes teared up as he was more than happy enough to see his mother.

"Mom...it's so good to see you again-"

When his hand grasped hers, large black hair spores sprouted out of its flesh.

Garfiels trembling eyes focused on her face which ripped open and rotted away, revealing a spider-like face underneath. Its large jade eyes reflected his fearful face as it spoke.

"...you left me to die…"  
" **AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Garfiel's screams echoed throughout the building.

* * *

Julius was trying his best to stay focused, but the Fear Toxin was quickly spreading throughout his system.

He could hear the voices of his family and friends...mocking him, disappointed in him and even wishing nothing but disdain for him.

"Damn...I thought I'd be more prepared for this."

Subaru and Batman did inform the two about Scarecrow being a spirit user and his dreaded Fear Toxin.

He felt that he and Garfiel would have been better prepared for such a situation...but even he had to admit, that Scarecrow was quite the crafty foe and they may have very well underestimated him.

Julius tried to brave through the gas cloud, when he came face to face with a large golden tiger.

* * *

The beastified Garfiel roared loudly as it slammed its claw downward at Julius. Julius couldn't recognize the beast as Garfiel, as his vision was being impaired by the Fear Toxin, he aimed his sword at the tiger.

"Fell Goa!"

A large fire blast struck against the beast, sending it flying a bit, but it caught its fall...scraping the ground with its claws as it did.

" **GROOOOOAR!"**

The large tiger charged as it slammed its claws at the ground nearly shaking apart the whole building. Julius leapt over the beast as he aimed his sword downward, trying to stab at the top of its head. It saw this and turned its neck, allowing him to pass by. But Julius spun in the air and his sword turned bright white and he sliced upward.

"Clarista!"

Garfiel roared loudly as his chest was now sliced open, he did rapid attacks with his claws, trying to slice apart the knight. One strike hit its mark and sliced the side of Julius, making blood flood out of his body. Julius quickly landed on the ground and shot another fire blast at the tiger sending it to blind rage.

He tried to tackle Julius, but he somersaulted out of the way as the tiger kicked off the ground to face him.

Julius sliced at the beast's neck.

Garfiel tackled him away.

The two were now facing each other as their battle...came to a sudden end.

"Now those were some fearful faces you showed me. But my real test begins now."

Suddenly, a large hand revealed itself and grabbed at the ground. From the cloud of gas, a now humongous Scarecrow revealed itself. His eyes glowing bright yellow, he peered down at the two of them and opened his mouth.

" **RAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

* * *

The roar was accompanied by a vast amount of crows flying out of his mouth and attacking the pair. They both were bombarded with cuts and scratches...and then both were slapped away by the giant Scarecrow and into a nearby wall, causing a crater to form on it.

Garfiel shook his head and leered down at Julius, who was now also free from the wall.

Then, several chains shot out and wrapped around Garfiel's neck, trying to drag him away from the battle. The tiger roared as it pulled back...only to realize too late that several magical stones were attached to the chain...the impact to his body caused them to explode and sent him flying back.

Julius had now jumped up in the air and sliced the giant Scarecrow's head in half. And with it, out sprouted countless spiders with eyes similar to Julius himself and human rows of teeth. They bit and chewed at Julius as he sent them flying away with some wind magic.

Only for sudden deep cut to his back to catch his attention. He turned around to see Scarecrow on his back, the villain then dropkicked him back into the ground. Scarecrow then vanished back into the gas.

* * *

Garfiel was slowly changing back to his normal self, when he was slammed down back into the ground by the giant Scarecrow. Chains wrapped around his feet and dragged him away, even his claws began to weaken by the force.

Garfiel was then spun around by the huge Scarecrow, scraping his body against the walls of the building and then back into the ground causing the wall they had slammed into before to finally give way.

Scarecrow then saw Julius was actually running towards him with an intent on killing him...so he did the only thing he could, to give himself some more time.

He tossed two canisters of Fear Toxin. One at Julius and one at Garfiel. He then concentrated on the two of them. And when the canisters erupted-

"Yin Spell: Fear of the Dark!"

Two large orbs surrounded Julius and Garfiel, trapping them each in a small black void where they would fight enemies that really weren't there. With the Fear Toxin also trapped in there with them, this would cloud their judgment, stifle their actions and make them panic more.

* * *

Julius tried with all his might to save Anastasia and his fellow Camp members from the Witch's cult...but he was unable to fight them off as he watched them die one by one.

Mimi was decapitated.

Ricardo, Heataro and Tivey were set ablaze.

And Anastasia was stabbed trhough the chest with Scarecrow's scythe. Her body was lifted high in the air as her eyes fell dark. Scarecrow's giant form looked down and laughed as his face melted away and became a raging mass of blood, beginning to drown to Julius.

Julius tried to fight back...but his spirits were fluttering around...unable to help him in the dark void.

* * *

Garfiel could only watch as everyone was trying to fend off the Witch's Cult, only for Garfiel to feel something weigh him down and cause his breathing to lose it's normal function.

He watched as everyone was shot through the chest with fire magic. Garfiel's screams echoed in the dark void as the very ground crumbled underneath him...slowly burying him alive.

* * *

"Well, it would have been nice to see their expressions, but I need to end this quickly."

Scarecrow emerged from the illusion of the giant version of himself and walked over to the two voids.

He tossed in several magic stones inside of the voids and quickly readied his scythe. The voids shattered like glass and the two men slumped forward, covered in blood and with tired, panicked expressions on their faces.

Scarecrow tilted his head as he slit Julius's throat, then stabbed Garfiel in the head, ironically on his x-shaped scar. The impact caused the scythe to shatter away.

The two men fell over as their injuries took their toll. Scarecrow was now reading his pistol and checking on how many rounds were left.

"...Four rounds left."

He was preparing to execute the two exhausted men…

 **"SCARECROW!"**  
"What?!"

Garfiel sprung up in a mad craze and bit into his shoulder. Scarecrow then tried pistol whipping the young man off of him, but quickly realized Julius was now standing up. Scarecrow and Julius were now angrily staring at each other.

Julius had dropped the X-Potion bottle he had just drank on the ground, and while it did heal him, the healing mostly focused on his neck wound and some of the wounds received by Garfiel. He was still bleeding continuously.

Scarecrow finally freed himself from Garfiel's bite and kicked the boy away, as Julius charged at the villain. Scarecrow fired two shots at him, but Julius summoned a barrier around himself that saved him in the nick of time.

Julius swung his sword at Scarecrow-

" _Al Sidoria!_ "

Scarecrow slowed Julius down considerably, giving him a chance to try and toss another canister of Fear Toxin at the knight, but Julius saw this and quickly used his sword and some wind magic to toss it to the other side of the building. Julius then sliced upwards cutting through Scarecrow's chest. Scarecrow then did a quick crane kick on Julius's forehead before quickly using his broken syringe nails to cut away on the right side of his face. Julius retaliated by using his sword to stab him in the shoulder that Garfiel bit into earlier.

Scarecrow pushed the knight away from him with enough time to shoot Julius twice in the left leg. Scarecrow looked behind himself quickly and realized that the hole they made earlier helped let most of the Fear Toxin escape out of the building. This made him kick Julius in the very same leg he shot in a fit of annoyance.

"Agh!"  
"I'm not dying here! You two will! I'm going to see you filled with terror before I do the same to the rest of your friends! Especially Batman and Natsuki Subaru!"

Garfiel came up behind Scarecrow and swung a kick at Scarecrow, he missed but the villain could easily feel the power behind the kick. Scarecrow then tried to fire his gun...but realized he was now out of bullets.

Garfiel swung his fist downward at him, but he lost his balance quickly and only scrapped his cheek open, forcing blood to gush out of it. Though the hit nearly made Scarecrow lose consciousness. Scarecrow pistol whipped him so hard that the gun broke apart and left him no choice but to leap over the feral man.

Julius aimed his sword at Scarecrow, with his spirits surrounding it.

" _Al Clarista!_ "

The sword fired a beam of light that struck Scarecrow in the right shoulder, destroying it completely, and sent him flying out the hole in the side of the building.

"Damn knight! I'm gonna cut your head off and put it on a spike! **Julius!** "

Scarecrow escaped the beam of light and clenched his hands a bit as he was now in free fall.

"Murak!"

He was now suddenly floating and literally swam in the air back to the building, but was losing a bit of steam.

" **Hk!** Too much blood loss...and I'm practically out of mana..."

He then turned his attention as he heard what sounded like yelling coming right towards him.

 **"Scarecrow!"**  
 **"Garfiel!"**

Garfiel jumped out of the hole and was barreling straight at him, Scarecrow roared as well as he aimed his palm at him.

" _Shamak!_ "  
" _Die!_ "

Scarecrow tried to use the black smoke of his spell to try and escape...but Garfiel's glimmering eyes were the first thing he saw. Then Garfiel's body shot through the dark spell and his fist came flying towards Scarecrow.

"...Well darn."

Garfiel's fist shot through Scarecrow's chest, blood spraying out from his back.

Scarecrow coughed blood as Garfiel spun in the air and tossed him into a nearby cafe. His body crashed through the roof and the glass shattered from the collision.

* * *

Garfiel landed on the ground and breathed heavily as he stared at the cafe. Julius was using his spirits to help guide him down into the ground below.

Garfiel went over to him as he saw the wound on his leg was giving him trouble to stand. He helped lean him on his shoulder as the two observed the destroyed cafe. Julius reached into his knight coat and pulled out Garfiel's usual shirt.

"Ah, here your shirt. I thought you might have wanted it."  
"Oh, thanks."

Garfiel carefully wrapped it around his waist as he and Julius began walking to the cafe...after entering through the door they saw Scarecrow sitting on the ground, his legs spread out and his back leaning on a destroyed counter. He looked up as the two of them entered.

Then his spirit Amygdala floated around him several times...before it began to dissipate. He looked at it, with the first form of affection the two of them had seen at all.

"Thank you for your services, Amygdala. But I'm afraid our partnership...is over...take care…"

The spirit then disappeared as Scarecrow coughed blood several times turning his attention back to the two young men.

"So...you killed me...huh?"

"..."

"It's fine you two...I've lived a...truly enriching life….but…"

The two men noticed Scarecrow was now looking at the ground, as blood and glass covered everything underneath him. He even had a worried expression on his face.

"But did I….do enough for her...the witch….Satella...did I...fail you...did I…?"

That's when the two of them noticed that his clothes were emitting smoke and showing a glow to them.

Garfiel quickly leaped back with Julius in tow, as Scarecrow had a look on his face...it was **fear**.

With the last ounce of strength in his being...he tried to speak to her.

"I did everything for...you...Satella...so please...answer-"

The magic stones exploded, causing the entire cafe to finally collapse and sending vast amounts of debris to fly everywhere.

With that, the Demon of Fear, Dr. Jonathan Crane, a.k.a. Scarecrow, **died** …

* * *

Garfiel was helping Julius a bit by aiding him with what little healing magic he had learned from Emilia. Julius was sitting on the ground a few yards away from the cafe that was destroyed, near a bridge that overlooked the refinery.

"Thank you again."  
"Nah, it's not a prob, yer a buddy of th' Boss. And ya' really saved me a buncha' times in there."

"We both helped each other in the end it seems."  
"Yeah….listen…"

Garfiel seemed despondent about what he was trying to say, but Julius could tell what it was for.

"I understand, I forgive you for attacking me. The Fear Toxin was very potent as they said, we both lost our composure...so I hope you forgive me as well."  
"...Yeah, I do. Besides, we made that crazy bastard pay."

The two nodded proudly as the healing session was now complete.

However…

"Yeah...th' thing is, tha' was th' one thing I wasn' able ta' cure fully...it's a scar now...I hope ya don't mind."

Julius got a hold of a piece of glass and stared at his reflection…

Three scars ran close to his eye and downard on the right side of his face, evidently from Scarecrow's attack on him.

"It is nothing."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yes. I have seen Batman-dono's face and know now, that scars...aren't always something to be ashamed of."  
"Hell nah, ther' a reminder of sorts. Let ya' know not ta' do it again."  
"Yes, an eloquent way of putting it. I shall wear it as proof of this battle then."  
"Tha's the spirit!"

Garfiel slapped Julius's back. Though the knight was surprised by this...he let out a faint smile. The two of them watched as the last remaining Fear Toxin dissipated into the air.

"Wha' ya' think he was actually plottin' Julius?"  
"...My best guess is...he was trying to find a way to bypass filtration stones."

"...?"

"Priestella has some of the highest quality ones in the kingdom...if he could find a way to bypass the ones here, he could also bypass them not just in Lugnica, but also the other kingdoms."  
"...Crazy. So th' Capital woulda' been in danger?"  
"Yes...he would have put countless people's lives in danger."

"Hmph, tha's over."

"Yes...his plans died along with him."

The warriors then began walking away as they completed their mission in stopping Scarecrow's plot.

"Garfiel let's split up...I'm going over to help fight with Ricardo and the others!"

"'Kay! I'll head over ta' help fight with th' Boss and Bat-aniki!"  
"Good luck."

The two then headed opposite directions, leaving the deserted refinery and destroyed cafe behind.

* * *

Wilhelm and Deathstroke were standing above the corpses of a vast amount of Witch Cultists.

"There is no end to these men."  
"Then it's easy. We should just keep going until there isn't a soul left."

Deathstroke noticed in the corner of his eye a Witch Cultist attempting to crawl away unnoticed...Deathstroke immediately hopped over and stabbed him through the head with his sword.

Wilhelm could only shake his head and sigh loudly.

"That bloodlust of yours is truly fierce."

"Just call it a form of expression on my part. Killing is my business...and I love the business."

Then Deathstroke looked over as two people in cloaks now entered the plaza.

One was clearly a woman with red hair. The other a very tall man with extra arms.

Deathstroke tilted his head at the two, as he began pulling out a small tomahawk.

"Is that them?"

The two then removed their cloaks...revealing themselves to be the former Master Swordsman, Thearesia Van Astrea and the Eight Sword Kurgan.

Wilhelm held his breath as he saw Thearesia looking straight at him...with eyes akin to dark voids.

Wilhelm closed his eyes and remembered how Thearesia looked when she left to battle the White Whale...how she had been dressed and how she had her hair….

 _It was the exact same as all those years ago, as if she remained unchanged._

His shoulder wound began bleeding profusely due to her Divine Protection of Shinigami. Thus proving it.

"Yes that is the two of them...the ones we have been sent to defeat."

"But one of them is your wife right?"

"...Former wife...no longer of this world…"

"..."

Deathstroke could clearly see the trouble Wilhelm had in saying those words and sighed loudly.

"Fine fine. You take care of your wife, old man. I got the octopus over there."

"...Thank you."

"Enough of this mushy crap. **LET'S GO.** "

The two began slowly walking towards their opponents, as they too began unsheathed their weapons…

* * *

Al had made it to the bottom of the broadcast tower and found himself coming face to face with a pink haired girl with red eyes...and dragon wing on her back as she smiled at him. Her red shirt and skirt matched the blood that covered the ground underneath her feet.

"Hey there…"

Al scratched his helmet as he looked over the situation.

"Maaaan….I really wanna go home."

* * *

Priscilla and Liliana were atop the tower, now looking at Sirius, who was sitting on the ground, tilted her head back and forth.

"Have you brought my Love to me?"

"We have not done so...and even if we were asked to, we would do no such thing, you fool."

Sirius patted off some dirt off herself as she got up.

"Then if you not brought love to me... **I SHALL BRING IT TO YOU** …"

 _The battle for the Watergate City continued raging on, as death and destruction followed._


	49. Chapter 49: Old Tears of Love

**AN: This it...big stuff happens this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Forty Nine: Old Tears of Love

There was a heaviness in the air as Wilhelm faced his wife...a person who had been dead for almost two decades. He silently unsheathed his sword as he stared at her soulless eyes for a few seconds, she unsheathed a large sword from her back and furrowed her brows a bit.

"I don't know what has caused this occurrence…"

"..."

"But I know that I must save you Thearesia, even if I couldn't back then. I will save you now!"

Wilhelm retrieved his sword and charged at Thearesia, their swords clashed as the impact caused a small shockwave.

* * *

Deathstroke spun his tomahawk around as he stared up at the eight armed Kurgan, his slick brown yellow hair swayed from the shockwave from the other fight as his green eyes leered down at Deathstroke. The assassin simply analyzed him as Kurgan retrieved his two great swords and two knives.

"...I guess we can have our fun now right?"

Deathstroke charged forward and used his tomahawk to block a charging sword strike. He jumped and aimed his sword downward, as he attempted to impale the warrior's head .

But the stab was blocked by a sword and knife. Deathstroke simply humphed at the action as he kicked himself free from the situation. Deathstroke then tossed the tomahawk at his opponent who simply swatted it away with his sword.

Only to realize it was a ruse and see him pull out his Semi-automatic rifle and fire away at him. Kurgan did his best to quickly slice away the bullets in a mad flurry of strikes with his weapons. His black cape being the only thing to be riddled with bullets. Deathstroke used the chance to leap over and attempt to stab him in the back, but Kurgan saw this and blocked it with a slice. The impact sent Deathstroke flying away.

Kurgan charged at him, but realized his flips in the air were being used to kick wind blades at him, forcing him to dodge them. Deathstroke then kicked of the ground and raced back to Kurgan who had dodged the last wind blade only to face Deathstroke head-to-head.

The two of them began attacking each other in a flurry of sword strikes. The two did not falter as the strikes get closer and closer to their intended target. Deathstroke then allowed a knife to stab him in the shoulder so that he can get the knife stuck and distract Kurgan for a surprise attack. He does a backflip which sends a wind blade shooting out, slicing off one of Kurgan's arms and cutting deep into his cheek, causing blood to shoot out.

Deathstroke then saw an opportunity to do a spinning sword slash at the man's abdomen, only for it to be blocked by his two swords.

"You are an interesting one!"

"...!"

"But I have to end this."

Deathstroke and Kurgan leapt back away from each other.

Kurgan then raced forward, only for Deathstroke to stab his sword into the ground and hold out his palms. He breathed calmly as he focused on what he was going to do next.

Several discs of wind surrounded the assassin, as his single eye glimmered blood red with a deadly intent.

"Wind Spell: Chakram Destruction."

With a thrust of his palms the discs flew out in a mad dance of destruction. Kurgan did his best to avoid them, but at least two of them sliced his sides badly. Deathstroke then used extra wind magic to push himself forward and with a spinning slice, completely cut off a hand of his that was clutching a knife. Then in an amazing form of combat efficiency, Deathstroke jumped back from a vicious strike from Kurgan, and actually kicked the severed hand with knife in tow back at Kurgan which stabbed him in the abdomen.

Kurgan used the chance to slice upward with his two great swords...hitting Deathstroke and sending him flying to the control tower.

The wall broke apart from the collision. Deathstroke walked out of the rubble as his eye literally shined red from his murderous intent on Kurgan.

Deathstroke then sheathed his sword and pulled out his electric staff, even as copious amounts of blood leaked out of him. Kurgan readies his swords after he yanks out the knife from his abdomen.

The two charge at each other...when one of the large walls protecting the city is hit by something and falls apart. This distracts the two, as they look to the direction of the wall which was west from them. They watched as the wall crumbled away and saw that the attack that destroyed the wall and everything in it's path, came from one of the control towers.

At the same time they saw in the far distance a large explosion that seemed to send orange gas out into the sky.

"Looks like everyone else is finishing up their fights."

"..."

"Why don't we continue ours a bit longer?"

Deathstroke then blocked Kurgan's charging attack, the momentum actually pushing him forward.

"I'll take that, as a yes."

* * *

Wilhelm had blocked another barrage of strikes from Thearesia, he continued fighting her viciously even after the wall had collapsed west of them. Wilhelm did a spinning strike against her, but she not only dodged, but swung her body and tried to stab him in the throat. He blocked it and used a counter to aim downward and actually stab her through her shoulder. She seemed to wince in pain, making Wilhelm slightly flinch in concern, but she soon straightened her face and sliced downward at him. He dodged most of the damage, but he did get cut in the chest.

The two then tried to outmaneuver the other as their strikes tried to slice the other to pieces. Wilhelm was just staring at his undead wife as she tried to kill him.

He tried to push his own sentiments back, his own feelings, everything behind him as the battle continued.

Thearesia eventually was able to push herself past a strike and actually cut at his arm. But he retaliated and cut at her abdomen, not enough to completely disembowel her, but enough to make blood squirt out. She then swung her sword down at her former husband, just to decapitate him. He was able to block it, though the impact caused a crater to from under him.

He used his strength to push her off. She landed carefully but was unable to block a rapid strike that sliced apart her left arm.

Now she was forced to fight with one arm. But she showed little to no emotion to him...simply staring at him. It hurt Wilhelm to see her like this, it also made him feel vengeful that the Witch's Cult was somehow responsible for this. He promised that he would get revenge on them for what they did to his wife and his master.

Wilhelm did a quick thrusting stab that Thearesia was able to block with her sword...but Wilhelm roared as he focused all his strength into the strike which shattered her sword in two. The distraction gave him a chance to slice her several times, cutting up her thighs, shoulders and even legs.

She fell to her knees from the damage and Wilhelm raised his sword high...Thearesia simply looking up at him.

"Remeber that I love you…"

"..."

"Goodbye, Thearesia."

As he began to swing his sword down, he caught sight of his son Heinkel in the corner of his eye.

"Mother….?"

The hesitation, gave Thearesia a chance to slice apart Wilhelm's calfs with her broken sword.

"AGHHHH!"

Wilhelm fell to the ground dropping his sword. Thearesia grabbed his sword and sliced him across the back. Seeing him unable to fight any longer, she simply began to walk towards Heinkel, who backed away in fear.

"No...Mother! Stop!...Don't hurt me!"

Wilhelm began to crawl, helpless to stop Thearesia as she kept getting closer to his son.

"Thearesia! Stop! I'm still alive!"

"..."

"I'M STILL ALIVE! COME AFTER ME!"

As she was about to reach him, something crash landed ahead of them.

"It seems I have arrived in the knick of time."  
"...?"

Reinhard emerged from the rubble with his sword unsheathed as he got into a battle stance.

Wilhelm could only widen his eyes...he believed he was about to see his wife killed by his grandson….

* * *

Deathstroke had managed to cut off another one of Kurgan's arm and even shot a ballistic blade at his foot, slowing him down considerably. But he was still sliced in the side by a great sword. The two glared at each other as Deathstroke dropkicked him away, giving him time to spin around the ground and fire his pistol at him.

He then retrieved his electric staff and parried away a slice to his head. He then used the opening to beat him over the head with several spinning hits with his staff. Then jabbed him with the staff to the neck and shocked him. Kurgan roared as he quickly sliced away at the air, eventually slicing away at Deathstroke's chest.

Deathstroke flipped in the air as he fired his last pistol rounds at him. Kurgan blocked them...but Deathstroke landed safely away from him.

He then placed his staff back in it's holster and Deathstroke retrieved his sword and did a mid-stance, with one hand hovering around the blade.

"I'm going to end this Kurgan. Sorry, but I can't spend anymore time on this crap."

Then he had some wind wrap around his sword so rapid that if one would look closely it would look life small blades were dancing around the sides of the sword. The sounds coming from it sounded odd to the those in this world, but one from their world would say it sounded like a drill.

The swords shined a whitish hue as Deathstroke focused on Kurgan, who took up his battle stance.

"I was saving this for Batman someday...but I should probably test it out on you first…"

With that Deathstroke took a low sword stance, similar to a samurai. Then he inched his foot slightly…

" _Sword Art: God Killing Severance."_

Deathstroke charged at Kurgan who took up a defensive stance, in order to block the attack. Deathstroke then suddenly flashed past Kurgan as the aura dissipated from his sword.

"Oops...Looks like it works...but I put too much mana into it, I guess."

The control tower next to them slowly slid as it was cut in two...and so did several other buildings next to them.

Kurgan's eyes widened as his body began to spilt in two slowly...and his swords broke in two.

Kurgan's body completely split in half horizontally as his body began to fall to the ground.

"Kurgan do us all a favor…"

"...?"

"Stay dead you asshole."  
"...Heh."

Kurgan's face quietly smiled...as his body landed on the ground, it crumbled away and turned into dust...the rest of his body followed suit.

The ashes flew away as the building crashed into the ground.

"Well, that takes care of that."

Deathstroke looked on the ground and saw he was dropping blood all over the place.

"It'll take a while to heal all this I guess."

He looked over and saw that he lost track of Wilhelm.

"Better check on the old man."

* * *

Reinhard was now clashing swords with Thearesia, but it was obvious that she was at her limit. Wilhelm kept crawling towards the fight, but had issues as he was tired from the battle.

"Reinhard! It is dishonorable to interrupt a fight between two swordsman, let me finish this fight!"  
"No, not only are you unable to stand properly! But the way of the sword does not abide to living corpses."

"...Reinhard...Please! Listen to me-"  
"-I cannot. For I cannot abide any orders for the fake being that stands before us."

Reinhard did a barrage of slices that quickly sliced apart Thearesia's arms and legs, making her unable to fight any longer.

"Reinhard! Please!"  
"...I am simply carrying out my duties grandfather...I must fulfill them to the end."

Reinhard raised his sword high as he stared down at his grandmother.

As Wilhelm reached a point where he could see Thearesia's view….she looked over at him.

"...-helm…"  
"Ah!"  
"Wilhelm?"

Reinhard began to quickly thrust down his sword over his family's objections.

"Reinhard please!"  
"Son stop!"

Wilhelm's eyes began to shrink as he didn't want his wife's life to end this way. He wanted to end it for her, to be there and comfort her in her final moments. He felt he had the right...and now it was being taken away from him.

Suddenly, Reinhard's sword was stopped by a great sword. The clash sent a powerful shockwave and shattered the great sword in two, but was then met with a tomahawk that sent the sword down, next to Thearesia.

"You should really listen to your elders, Sword Saint."  
"You!...What are you doing…?"

Reinhard's usually calm eyes began to show anger for the man that saved his enemy.

"...I'm asking you a question...What are you doing, **DEATHSTROKE?!** "

In front of him, protecting Thearesia, was a newly arrived Deathstroke.

* * *

Deathstroke did not yield in front of the Sword Saint, as he kept the sword in place with his Tomahawk.

"Why are you doing this?!"  
"I just didn't care for your interruption of your old man's fight. Seriously, show some self respect and not pull off that crap."  
"This is a family matter! It has nothing to do with you!"  
"You're right! It doesn't! But I know what it's like to have family matters slip by your hands. It's a horrible feeling, even I can attest to that."

Slyly, Deathstroke quickly rolled a bottle of X-Potion to Wilhelm. The swordsman was shocked to see it, but quickly drank it. It quickly healed him enough to stand and acquire a sword he had on him.

"Deathstroke...No, Slade Wilson! Why are helping me?!"  
"Just call it a kind gesture, old man. Besides, I still have some energy after killing Kurgan, so I'm itching for another battle. Your grandson will do just fine."

Wilhelm, Heinkel, Reinhard and even Thearesia were simply shocked at Deathstroke's actions and couldn't look away from him.

Deathstroke then removed his axe and aimed a wind slice kick at Reinhard, forcing him to back away.

He then turned his attention to Wilhelm and angrily yelled at him.

"What are just standing there for?! You ain't getting any younger! Hurry up!"  
"...! Yes!"

Wilhelm ran forward and made his way to Thearesia.

"Remember one thing though old man."

"...?"

"Even if your wife is in there, she is still a corpse. An unnatural being that isn't meant for this world. Even now, her being here is wrong on every moral level one could think of."  
"...Slade."

"You have the right to choose her fate, you are her husband after all. But know one thing, if you leave her be...her spirit will never rest in peace."

"...!"

"I can't tell you what to do...but I can tell you that I personally think, you should end her suffering. **Because the dead cannot, and should not, be brought back.** "  
"...I understand."

Wilhelm walked over as Deathstroke took a defensive stance in front of the two.

* * *

Wilhelm was looking down at he severely injured wife and quietly squatted down to see her eye to eye.

"Thearesia…"  
"...So you are Wilhelm."

Wilhelm held back his tears as he heard her speak and saw her flash a simple smile.

"Do-Do you know what brought you back?"  
"...No, I don't. I just remember the White Whale and then...I blacked out and I was here."  
"...I see."

Thearesia slightly laughed as she looked at her husband.

"You got really old."  
"...Heh. It has been 15 years since we last each other."  
"Oh I see…"

She then glanced back and saw Reinhard with sword drawn and smiled at him, making Reinhard tremble a bit.

"...Well...look at you Reinhard, grown up so much."  
"...Hk!"  
"So you're the Sword Saint now? It'll be a tough burden to carry you know?"  
"I-..."

Reinhard hesitated for a bit before he spoke, even finally lowering his sword, his face filled with dread.

"I am...and…"  
"Hm…?"  
"I apologize. I am sorry, grandmother! If I hadn't taken the Divine Protection...at that time...you wouldn't have-"  
"-Reinhard."

"...?!"  
"...It's not your fault. Get that through your head okay?"  
"But…"  
"...And even if that was the case…"  
"...?"

"I forgive you grandson."

Reinhard's eyes faltered as tears began to form around his eyes.

Heinkel looked over and saw that his mother was now smiling at him.

"Heinkel, I hope you have been doing well."  
"Yes, I have."  
"Good...in my steed please take care of these guys for me, please?"

Heinkel began to cry but held some sobs back to answer.

"Yes, mother."  
"Good...boy…"

Thearesia began to cough blood, ensuring everyone knew that her time was coming to an end.

"And you stranger...thank you for letting me speak to my family."

Deathstroke turned his head to look over at the woman and simply humphed at her comment.

"I didn't do it for praise or anything. Don't make it sound like it was either."  
"...No matter the case, Thank you. This family is indebted to you."

Deathstroke simply turned his head back, ignoring her. Thearesia seemed to find his actions humorous and giggled a bit.

Wilhlem hugged his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She cried a bit, as well as Wilhelm. Wilhelm pointed the tip of his sword at his wife's head.

"I love you."  
"...I love you too."  
"I will see you again, I promise you that."  
"...I'll be looking forward to it."

Wilhelm then pierced his smiling wife's head...and then her body crumbled away and she became ash that flew away into the sky.

* * *

Everyone stood there silent, unable to process what they saw. Only for Deathstroke to loudly crack his neck and sigh. He then put all his weapons back and began walking away.

"I don't care what issues this family has, but right now is not the time to resolve them. We got a battle out there that we should be fighting in."

"...!"

"So we should go."

The Van Astrea family members began moving as they didn't look at each other...until Reinhard spoke up.

"Grandfather...Wilhelm…"  
"...Hm?"  
"I'm glad that...we got to say goodbye."  
"...Yes, Reinhard. Now let's get revenge on those who used your grandmother."  
"...YES!"

The relationship between three generations of the Van Astrea family, one that was on the verge of collapse just moments ago...was somehow being slowly mended by the actions of a mercenary for hire.

* * *

Al was now facing off against Capella as she charged at him, sending the two of them into a nearby building.

Inside, she used a newly formed dragon tail to slice off Al's head.

Then when she turned around…

"Hey now, I didn't even have a chance to try something."

She turned around to see a very much alive Al who had now brandished his sword.

"El Dona."

A earth spike came out of the ground and stabbed her through the chest, then he quickly sliced her head clean off.

But as the earth spike crumbled, Capella simply grew a new head and chest.

"Fuuuuuck, well aren't you just sore ass punk who doesn't understand what his love is meant for...me of course."  
"Shit."

She then stretched out her arms and pierced straight through Al's stomach.

"Hehehe! Serves a little scarred man like you right! Can't give the love I demand of you, so you should fucking rot into pieces-"  
"-Hey now, I didn't even have a chance to try something."

Capella's attention turned to Al, who was once again standing there with no injuries to himself.

Al quickly ran forward and sliced away Capella's arms and neck then stomped the ground.

"Ul Dona!"

The earth dome that formed around him crushed Capella. But as he lowered the dome, he simply saw her body reform around herself.

"Damn. That whole reforming ability is such a pain in the ass."  
"Pain in the ass? YOU'RE THE FUCKING PAIN HERE! What have you been doing then?! How are you still in one piece?!"  
"...Trade secret!"

Al simple gave a thumbs up as Capella narrowed her eyes at him.

Al did think to himself though….

" _This bet of mine to repeat is working to save my ass, but still as long as the territory is right here, I might be okay."_

Al then saw blood on the floor that belonged to Capella so he stepped on it to test if it would infect him, luckily it didn't but he was caught off guard and was about to be smashed by her tail.

He then activated his ability and went back to the point of his comment.

"Hey now, I didn't even have a chance to try something."

Al then moved around the building as he dodged her tail and newly formed giant claws. Al even used earth spikes to try and strike her. But they missed as she licked her lips and laughed loudly.

"Fucking worthless ass! Can't even hit me this close. What a useless sperm bank you turned out to be!"  
"Man, this lady is considerably different from the Sin Archbishop I know."

But as she reached the end of the room and as such, got angry.

"Die."

Transforming into a black dragon again, she tried to kill him, though Al took advantage of this by making her destroy the remaining foundations of the building, escaping through the waterways underneath a hole he secretly dug with his earth magic.

"Later!"

He rode the stream as the building collapsed on her.

Al rode the stream until he eventually made it to the river and used earth magic to make it back to the streets.

"Whew! That was tiring, I might be getting too old for this nonsense!"

He then looked over at the control tower and saw that it was on fire.

"Better get to the princess!"  
"AL!"  
"Huh?!"

Al looked in the corner of his eye and saw Batman flying through the air and making his way to him in the Justice Armor.

"Grab on!"  
"Okay!"

Batman reached out and grabbed Al by the hand and the two of them flew up high and above. Making their way to the to the control tower.

* * *

Priscilla and Liliana were now facing Sirius as she bellowed out her love for her husband. She then looked over at them with some disdain.

"I was hoping he would show up here I even set this tower on fire to better signal him to come...sadly I have to deal with you."  
"Hmph. You should be grateful that I have graced you with my presence Witch Cultist! My time and efforts are not to be messed with."  
"Heh. As if I care about that sort of thing. I am merely surmising my own love and seek to find a way to reach him...you two are just an obstacle."

Just then a crazed mob burst through the smoke behind her and watched as they charged at the two.

"Then let these people show you their love!"  
"Ignorance."

Priscilla then formed a aura of light around her closed fan as she narrowed her eyes at the crowd. Then, a sword of light formed on it and she sliced the ground, making fire erupt on the ground. The crowd stopped on their tracks, making Sirius angry.

Priscilla saw that the crowd was still trying to brave their way to through the fire, so she turned her attention to Liliana...then gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Wuh wuh whu?! Priscilla-sama?!"  
"Do not fret, this is only to help turn the tide you know?"

Liliana looked over and saw the crowd calm down considerably as they seemed to be embarrassed as well.

"Liliana! Go and try to sing, we shall try and calm this unruly crowd!"  
"Yeah! Of course!"

Liliana backed away and began to sing a lovely melody...and with the use of her Divine Protection of Telepathy, she heightened it's range and efficiency to everyone in the city. Sirius became enraged and actually leapt over the fire and made a beeline towards Liliana.

"Do not trample on this love!"  
"No you don't!"

Her chains were bounced back by Priscilla's Yang Sword, then Sirius tried to kill some nearby civilian with her chain...only for it to be stopped by a wall of earth.

"WHAT?!"

From behind Batman and Al landed on the roof and face Sirius...as Batman was now close by, he noticed it.

"No…"  
"Oi! Batman! What's up?"

Batman was staring at her….noticing her eyes... **her eyes looked exactly like Emilia's**.

"Priscilla! Al! Take care of Liliana, I'll face Sirius!"

"...?!"

"I need some answers from her."

Al formed an earth wall in front of Liliana as Priscilla went to guard her...watching as Batman and Sirius fought.

Batman flew around dodging each attack from her fire chains. She seemed to have her anger reach a boiling point.

"Where is my husband?! You cannot have him! Give him to me!"  
"Subaru is not your husband! The boy's got his heart set on two girls and I can assure you, you're not one of them!"  
" **RAGH!** "

She spun the chains around trying her best to whip him out of the air. But just as soon as she tried to actually pierce him, he twisted his body and used his jet boots to charge past them and landed in front of her.

He then reached over and grabbed her by the collar.

"What is the Witch's Cult purpose?! Where is your hiding place?!"  
"HAHAHAHA! Nothing. Each of us merely follows what their gospel tells them too! We have no formal meeting place...we go where we please!"

Batman quickly spun her body to the ground as he interrogated her further.

"Who are you?!"  
"Simple I am Sirius Romanee Con-!"  
"-ENOUGH! Your eyes! They're not normal, they-"

Batman then noticed behind himself that her chains were now once again trying to pierce him, so he backflipped away, but not before ripping off the bandages that covered her face.

As he landed safely and Sirius got back up, she grabbed her face and tried to hide it.

"My face! NO! My face is not good enough for him! I cannot let him see me like this! He would hate to see me like this! **YOU! YOU! YOU!** "

She stopped hiding her face...Batman's eyes widened, even underneath the armor he had a face stricken in terror.

* * *

Months ago, Batman had a conversation with Emilia while Subaru went off with Beatrice and Petra to the nearby town for supplies.

Emilia was looking at the tea and snacks in front of her with an affectionate smile.

"You seem in a cheerful mood."  
"Oh? Yes, it just reminded me of something."  
"That is? Well, I had fond memories of how I used to have tea with my Mother."  
"...I see."

Batman removed his mask as he relaxed a bit.

"It's always good to keep loved ones on your mind, Emilia. It keeps them always with you in a way."  
"...Hm, yeah. Thinking about it though, if she was still around she would've been friends with you no doubt."  
"From what you told me, she seemed to be a caring person...but also a very expressive one at that."  
"Hehehe, yeah she was always headstrong. I'm sure you would have gotten along with her."  
"Yes, I would have loved to meet her."

The two spent the time relaxing before they made their way to the training area.

"So Emilia, your mother was a elf right? What did she look like, if you don't mind?"  
"Oh, wellll, she had beautiful short silver hair and eyes like mine."  
"Maybe when you et older you'll look like her."  
"...Hehe, that would be nice."

Emilia smiled cheerfully at the thought of it.

* * *

Batman was cringing painfully at the sight of it.

"Oh my god…"

His trembling finger pointed directly at his opponent...reaffirming her true identity.

 ** _"You're Fortuna."_**

Underneath the bandages was Fortuna's face with crude stitches all around her face, she gave a seriously malicious grin as she stared at Batman.

"I am Sirius! Not anyone else! And for you to make me show my face like this! I will have you die a death worth a thousand screams!"

Ice spears formed around her and fired at Batman, there were so many that even if he dodged, many of them could potentially strike the others. So Batman concentrated as he unleashed a counter measure.

" _Yang Spell: Gotham Swarm!"_

Several hundred bat constructs made of light magic formed around him and flew at Sirius. Each of them either destroyed the icicles or battered Sirius enough to make her put up a guard.

Batman then used the opportunity to try and tackle Sirius, but spun the chains around madly making him keep his distance.

"I shall find him! My love! My one true love! Petelgeuse! Bring him to me! **BRING HIM!** "

" _Fortuna and Geuse seemed to get along so well! I alway wondered if they...well you know...liked each other?"_

Batman felt sickened as he remembered those words Emilia told him. He felt guilty...almost as much as the time he actually went behind Subaru's back and told Emilia that the Sin Archbishop they originally saved her against was Petelgeuse.

He remembered how she cried for several hours and how he and Subaru got in a verbal argument about it. But in the end, Emilia did eventually come around and forgive him and Subaru.  
The ones she blamed were Pandora and the rest of the Witch's Cult.

But now, here in front of him was one of the most important people Emilia knew. Once again, trying to kill not only her but many innocent people.

It pained him...but he knew he would have to tell her the truth once this was all over.

Batman fired some projectiles from his wrists that sent smoke everywhere. In the confusion Sirius was tackled into the air and held right above the tower. She lost her composure, but looked down and laughed wildly.

"Where do you think we'll be going eh?"

Batman gave her a slight head-butt...sending electric shocks all around his system.

When he opened his eyes he saw a large black vine sticking out of Sirius, when he glanced down he saw the roots of the vine all going down and surrounding the civilians she kept hostage.

"The path of your Authority. I see it! Now I know what to do!"  
"Fool! FOOL! FOOOOOL! I shall engage you with my love and unleash Wrath upon you! You cannot beat me! Not unless you want to kill the people below you!"

"I don't intend to."

Batman stared up in the sky as he focused every last bit of mana he had and-

 _"AL ERMAC!"_

A tear in space formed and revealed that it lead just a bit above the stratosphere.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"  
"Your Authority won't reach this far!"

He then flew forward and spun around and around, holding onto to her. Then without warning tossed her through the tear and thus through the stratosphere.

But Sirius used her chains to try and latch on to the roof...only for them to be cut apart by Batman as he flies back down.

"Damn you! My love will crush you as I-!"

Before she could finish Al fires an earth attack at her, forcing higher into the air, then Priscilla aimed her fan into the air and fired it at her. Sirius screamed as she fired a humongous ice boulder at the group...just as the tear in space closed.

* * *

On the other side of the tear Sirius was hit by the powerful beam and sent hurtling towards space. Then, she left the world's gravity and began floating away without being able to stop.

"AH! What is…?"

She looked on in panic as she realized she was being pulled further and further away from the flat earth she knew to be home. She tried desperately to use water magic...but the ice she summoned broke into pieces and her chains froze up.

"No...NO...NOOOOOO!"

She tried to swim back, kick back...anything to try and reach it...but she kept floating away.

"But my love! My love! My LOOOOOOOVE! I cannot live without him!"

She soon felt her breath begin to leave her and her body began to slowly freeze over. At this point her right foot froze completely and shattered away from the increased gravity of outer space.

"Wait….my love is gone isn't he?"

Her hand shattered away as well.

"Yes...and there were others weren't there?"

Her face began to crack.

"The...forest...there was one right?"

Her arm came off.

"Emilia…?"

Her body became stiff from being absolutely frozen.

"My...little Emilia...Petelgeuse…"

She tried to cry but her tears froze and her face twisting in sadness was actually making her face crack more.

"Please...I want to see them...please...let me see them!"

Her body was now at this time breaking apart.

"MY love! MY loves! **PLEASE! LET ME-** "

Her face then shattered away along with the rest of her body...the pieces that broke continued floating the vastness of space...then those pieces simply faded away into nothing.

With that, The Sin Archbishop of Wrath, Sirius, once known as Fortuna, **died…**

* * *

Batman landed on the top of the tower, but he looked up and saw the boulder coming straight for them...so he rushed everyone off as they jumped for their lives.

The ice boulder crashed through the burning tower making it crush away as it fell on top of itself.

The civilians eventually made it to the waterway, as they made it they held on to each other so that none of them would get taken away by the current.

Eventually some nearby knights helped evacuate them from the stream. Kiritaka helped pull out Liliana from the stream, just as Batman shot into the air with Al and Priscilla in tow.

As they landed they dried themselves off, except Batman, who was simply staring up at the sky.

"Batman."

Batman turned around to see Priscilla looking at him.

"Are you well?"  
"...NO. That Sirius...she was Emilia's mother...another corpse violated by the Witch's Cult."

"...!"

Batman was at this point feeling so many emotions he didn't know what to do.

"What will you do now?"  
"...I'm going to tell her once this is over. She has a right to know."

Priscilla nodded as Batman leaped into the air and activated his jets.

"You all decide what to do. I'm going to help out with the others."  
"Very well we-"

Just then, the large wall north of them exploded from the bottom. Pieces of the wall were sent flying and crashed into several buildings.

Batman used his optic eyes to zoom in on the incident. Al rushed over with the others as they looked at the rising cloud of debris.

"What is it?! More Cultists?"  
"No….No much worse."

* * *

Over at the hole in the wall, a large stomping sound was heard as several guards arrived to investigate. From the smoke, emerged a large marching army, wearing dark armor and red tribal paint on their helmets and faces. They unsheathed their swords and charged. The thunderous sounds of their roars and the stomps of their feet, rattled the ground.

The guards were quickly overwhelmed by the army and instantly killed.

From behind them was a floating piece of earth carrying six people...including one clad in gold and silver armor with spikes running around it.

"GO FORTH! GO! FOR GLORY!"

His eyes narrowed as he overlooked his army and smiled. His sharp teeth and fangs clicking as he did.

"GO FORTH! CONQUER AND KILL! **FOR THE GLORY OF GRODD!** "

Grodd roared out his orders, as the rest of his soldiers stormed the city.

 _With the arrival of Grodd, the entire battle for the Watergate City, truly became an all-out war._


	50. Chapter 50: All-Out War

**AN: One more chapter after this...and then ARC SEVEN begins.**

 **AN Fun Fact: Originally, Bane was going to be sent to this world too, but I later decided against it for various reasons. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Fifty: All-Out War

The invading force continued charging down the streets of the city, encountering several guards that tried to desperately slow them down. But their actions were fruitless, as they would eventually be mowed down by the invaders.

At least six magical cannons aimed upwards and fired their beams into the distance, causing massive explosions that killed both Witch Cultists and knights.

From up above a small squadron of armor clad men rode atop of flying dragons and quickly descended on the city, dodging fireballs from the cultists and spears from the guards.

Arriving as well, were several groups of heavily armored ground dragons, their steel plates were covered in spikes and horns.

The army slowly continued marching, as Grodd set the floating earth he was atop of down.

"All of you do your best to secure the city! We need a branching off point to further invade Lugnica!"

The five people next to him nodded their heads. Even if it was obvious they were being mind controlled.

The five warriors were two former Nine God Generals and three special operations members from the Vollachia Empire.

Groovy Gamlet, a short, grey furred Hyena demi-human who was number six of the Generals. He had been wearing dark armor and various belts all across his body, all of which to help him carry his vast amount of weapons. His dark brown eyes looked about and scanned his area.

Portugues Mithril, a tall, almost burly, woman with short white hair that was cut as a pixie wedge, who was the former number nine of the Generals. Her purple eyes scanned the area as she held tightly onto her pata sword. Her dark armor accentuated the red scarf she wore that covered her mouth, with it was her red earrings.

Evelyn De Morgan, a short woman with brown hair that was so long it almost dragged on the ground. Her lovely dark mage dress went well with her voluptuous figure. Her pink eyes concentrated on the task at hand.

Kilroy Volvo, a young man who wielded a large grey staff and was one armed, with only his left arm left. His orange eyes scanned the area, even as his long combed back blue hair moved with a small breeze. His dark robes were connected to a pair of golden shoulder pads.

Arda Ming, a female fox demi-human whose right green eye is matched by an eyepatch with green jewels that made a cross shape. Her long dark oriental cloak covered the entirety of her body, almost looking as if it was two sizes too big. On her back was a large razor-rimmed hat that was tied to her body with a simple rope. She sniffed the air to detect anything unusual.

Ahead of Grodd, was an unusually large white ground dragon with bloodshot red eyes and scars all around its mouth. He wore a vicious looking black armor covered in spikes and even wore a helmet with bull like horns, even his tails had armored spikes attached. The name given to him was Guillotine.

Grodd began walking ahead and started barking out orders.

"Remember your main goals! Take down the city defenses! Kill any who stand in your way. But most importantly…"

"..."

"Capture the half elf. We have a bargain with **her**...and I'd rather not disappoint her with failure. Neither should any of you."  
"Yessssss….Grooooodd…."

The mind controlled soldiers were about to move...when they noticed something bright in the sky.

* * *

Batman and Al were watching as the invading army was making its way inside the city from the far distance.

"Oi Oi! How the hell did they even get here?!"  
"This world is a flat earth with no ocean correct?"  
"Yeah, but what-"  
"-The rivers. I recall seeing a large river next to the city. They must have made boats and used the currents to make it here."  
"Yeah, but that's a huge army! How the hell did no notice?"  
"Grodd's telepathic powers must have increased since we first entered this world."

Al furiously scratched at his helmet as he heard this. Batman then took a deep breath as he cupped his hands together and aimed them high into the air.

"What are you doing?"  
"Hopefully something that helps turn the tide."

Yellow specks of light soon converged around Batman's hand. With it, an orb of yellow and white light concentrated in his hands. Batman squinted his eyes as he continued...then he slammed his feet into the ground, causing his feet to get stuck in place.

Al saw what was going on and quickly rushed back to Priscilla and the others. Priscilla turned to see Batman's armored arms had steam escaping out of them. Batman continued to the point where the orb was now the size of a watermelon. Vicious winds escaped from the orb of light, as more steam was actually coming out of his arms. Then Batman's metallic eyes widened as he finally roared.

" **YANG SPELL: DESCENDING JUSTICE!** "

The orb fired out of his hands with such force it caused his body to fall back and cause the ground to break apart from the blast. A massive shockwave followed, which made everyone hold on to the ground.

They then watched as the orb flew high in the air and then curved away...right above the invading army. Then, the orb began to break apart as white light broke through it. The soldiers below noticed it as well...then it happened.

The orb exploded, sending down countless streams of light all towards the ground below. To Al, it looked like fireworks he used to see in his childhood...but the light specks soon multiplied and they began raining down on the general vicinity. Am enemy soldier watched as one of the streams of light landed right next to him...and exploded sending himself and several other warrior flying away.

More streams of light landed on the ground and exploded.

 _It was a raining bombardment._

Soldiers were sent flying or were simply maimed by them.

Buildings collapsed.

Bridges carrying soldiers were destroyed and the soldiers fell into the waterways.

The magical cannons were hit, causing them to explode and spread further destruction.

The rest of the parties were watching on in shock and splendor of the destruction.

Then the last streams of light hit and all that was left was a gigantic mess of debris spreading far into the sky. A person from Subaru's world would liken this to a vicious artillery bombardment. The resulting destruction was proof of that. Within the destruction, a massive fire had now begun to engulf the houses and was spreading uncontrollably.

* * *

Grodd and his five warriors emerged from the cloud of debris unharmed. He roared angrily as he saw that he lost half of his men to injury, and all of his magical cannons were destroyed.

" **RAGGHH!** Evelyn! Find the source of the attack and kill them!"  
"Yesss…"

She then floated high into the air and shot out to fly towards the origin of the attack.

Grodd then slammed his fist to the ground and looked over the remaining four warriors and his trusty ground dragon.

"Arda! Kilroy! Find the half elf and bring her alive!"  
"Yesss...Grodd…"

Kilroy seemed to slide his feet on the ground as he sped off into the distance. Arda was not far behind as she used the roofs of the buildings as jumping points.

Grodd then turned to his General captives.

"Groovy and Portugues! Go and take out the resistance. That should be easy for you!"  
"Understooood…"

Groovy and Portugeus raced off into the smoke and debris, as Grodd looked at his restless Ground Dragon, making Grodd smile.

"Yes Guillotine, go and make a path for the rest of the soldiers!"

The dragon roared as it too sped off into the distance to battle. Grodd then began charging himself, dragging a rather large battle-axe he acquired from a battle a little over a year ago.

* * *

Batman was helped up by Al, after the assault by his spell ended. Al made sure though not to touch his hands as they were incredibly hot. Batman retrieved some X-Potion from his pouch. He removed his helmet and quickly drank it. He coughed a bit from drinking it so quickly, but he felt the potion work as it healed his wounds and restored his drained out mana.

"Hey take it easy."  
"No, we still have the Witch's Cult to deal with. Now this has just added to the amount of problems we have to handle."

"Sure, but your hands are probably a mess now!"  
"They're healed enough Al!"

Batman quickly put his helmet back on and turned to face the others, first beginning to glance at Kiritaka who was cradling a knocked out Liliana.

"Kiritaka Muse, why are you here?"  
"I was trying to head for the evacuation center at the time. But I was quickly surrounded by the Witch's Cult! One of them was the Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, who demanded the Book of Wisdom."  
"The one we acquired?"  
"Yes! But during a scuffle, my hired bodyguards the White Dragon's Scale, saved me! I was able to escape! I actually came looking for any of you, when I saw my beloved Liliana floating in the waterway, I was so scared for her safety! But she's safe!"

Kiritaka waved his hand a bit as he now seemed to be excited in seeing Batman.

"Now I've encountered you, we can get to work keeping the book away from them!"  
"...Well, unfortunately for you, we already did?"  
"...What...do you mean?"

Kiritaka's face began to sink a bit as his brows raised in concern.

"Simple. We burned it."  
"...WHAAAAAATT?!"

Kiritaka's face sunk lower as he gritted his teeth in disbelief. Priscilla whacked him in the head with her fan, disapproving of his gesture.

"Nothing can be done of it. It seemed to be the destiny of that book to be burned away."  
"But now the Witch's Cult will be thrown into anger once they learn about it!"  
"Regardless, even if the book wasn't burned, they would tear the city apart in search of it."

Batman activated his jet boots and was now hovering over them.

"Either way, we still have to fight them off! Priscilla, Al, stay here and take care of these people, I'll go and help the others with Capella and Roy. After that, we can turn the focus on Grodd."

"Hmph. As if you can tell me any orders."  
"It would be helpful, I'm pleading with you to stay put and keep this point. Just in case we may need it against the invading army."  
"...Well, that does seem to be a fun option."

Al could sigh dejectedly as he heard this. A young pink haired boy that accompanied Priscilla, in usual manners outside of combat, named Schult, had arrived with more Fang of Iron members.

Priscilla gave him a hug and thus decided to stay behind and focus on securing the area.

Batman nodded and jetted off to hopefully catch up with Subaru and the others.

"Well Al, looks like it's hyper my time! We shall defend this area...and when that's over we shall storm the battle and successfully push back the invaders!"  
"...Yeahhhhh, you sure we should do that?"  
"Of course, it'll get boring staying here all day."

Al scratched his helmet, with Schult giving a happy salute to Priscilla.

Just then, a shadow appeared above them, causing them all to take offensive stances. Priscilla opened her fan and put it over her face in an elegant way.

Evelyn De Morgan was looking down at them as her soulless eyes stared down at them.

"Grodd...commands….that you….DIE."

"As if I'd be killed by some puppet like you."

* * *

Subaru, Emilia and Beatrice were running through the city streets as they heard the magical bombardment end from the far distance. Suddenly, a small group of knights made it around a street corner and noticed them. They charged forward, as to attack them, Subaru reached over to grab his whip...but he got nothing…

"..Sh-Shit! I forgot."

He looked down and remembered his precarious situation of no longer having a left hand, and to complicate things further, his right hand was holding onto Beatrice. Emilia took the initiative and froze the knights in place. However, another knight made it around Subaru, crashing through a window and aiming a spear down at him.

"Murak!"

Beatrice was able to help float away in the knick of time, the knight shifted his body to try and toss the spear at them. But he was shot with an icicle and his corpse fell over.

"Oof!"

Subaru and Beatrice landed harshly back on the ground as they heard a large division of armored ground dragons rushing at them. Emilia ran over in a panic as the ground dragons were getting closer.

Just then, all but one was tackled away by something, and straight through a building. The group looked over and saw a familiar figure fly up and look over at them.

"BATMAN!"

Batman noticed the remaining ground dragon was charging back Subaru and Beatrice, so he jetted down and kicked into the street floor. Blood and dirt flew into the air, as the ground dragon simply died from the impact.

Subaru and Beatrice ran over to Batman as he landed nearby.

"Batman-san, it's good to see you again!"  
"The feelings mutual Subaru."  
"What was that just earlier? The wall collapsing and the explosions?!"

Subaru even pointed at the frozen knights that tried to attack them earlier.

"And these guys?!"  
"Subaru, Grodd is invading the city. He's taking advantage of the Witch Cult situation."  
"Damn! If it's not one thing it's another."

Subaru tried to scratch his head...but once again, it was just a reminder of his missing left hand. Subaru could only mumble something as he stared at his arm.

Emilia, Batman and Beatrice could only look concerned over Subaru's predicament. Beatrice herself was the most distraught and was downcast from the looks of it. Subaru gave a fake smile as he freed his hand from Beatrice and held her head close to him.

"Subaru…?"  
"It's okay. I'm just not used to this yet. I mean, you really never know how much something is important to you...until you use it…"

Beatrice seemed to relax slightly...only for her and Batman's eyes to narrow.

They leapt out of the way as several beams hit the ground where they were standing.

As they looked up, they saw a man was descending onto the ground and seemed to slide on the ground a bit. He simply stared at them, until he noticed Emilia who guarded herself with an ice barrier.

"Half...elf...capture…"

Just then he turned his attention back to the three others and aimed his staff at them, it began to glow.

Batman realized the danger and grabbed the two of them and flew high up into the air. From out of the staff fired several white beams of light. Each shot barely missed as Batman flew up the side of the building they were adjacent towards. The side of the building was being destroyed as each shot missed.

Batman and the others made it to the roof, then they looked down and saw that the man was sliding up the side of the building to follow them. Batman aimed his arm at Kilroy and from his wrist fired several Batarangs, he simply slid to the side to avoid them and made it to the roof. Subaru panicked as he looked down to see Emilia by herself...but he grew terribly anxious when he saw the fox girl Arda make her way to Emilia.

But he quickly snapped out of it as he looked over and saw Kilroy sliding on the roof and firing more magical beams at them. Subaru rolled on the ground, Beatrice elegantly dodged them and Batman jetted into the air, looking down at his opponent.

Subaru was now free to use his right hand and get a hold of his whip.

"Don't know who the hell you are…BUT…"

Subaru snapped the whip and glared at the blue haired man.

"...to get in my way of being the big hero for Emilia, and trying to hurt my friends...YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

* * *

Emilia backflipped as the sharp bladed hat spun past her and back to Arda who effortlessly caught it in her clawed hands.

"Give...up...wants you...alive…!"  
"I'm not letting you people just go around attacking this lovely city any longer! And I'm especially not following any of your demands!"

Emilia summoned an ice knife as she got in a battle stance. She was ready for her to toss her hat again...but was shocked that she held onto the top of it and spun it rapidly. Once it was spun quickly, she kicked it the ground and the saw-like weapon made its way to Emilia. Emilia dodged it, but it literally sliced the very ground in half, sending water high into the sky. Emilia actually watched as the hat tried to follow her for a while, then for it to get stuck as it lost its momentum.

Emilia then saw Arda actually quickly caught up and grabbed the hat from the ground and started using it as real weapon against Emilia, who could only dodge it for a while.

Then, vines shot out of the ground and tried to tangle Arda up, who sliced them away and jumped back.

"Hey Emilia! Sorry, but I couldn't bare to see struggle any more."

Emilia smiled as she saw a recognizable face emerge from the corner of her eyes.

"We're turning this war around Emilia!"  
"Yes, Pamela-san!"

Emilia stood next to her ally, Pamela Isley, who was prepared for battle with her trusty rapier. Arda growled a bit as she prepared to toss her hat again.

* * *

Wilhelm and Deathstroke were slicing through the mass of knights that were trying to kill them. Deathstroke at one point, decided to kill two birds with one stone. He ran up the sides of a wall and fired his submachine guns at the knights and several Cultists who were fighting each other. The bullets ripped through his enemies, but he saw several knights riding flying dragons up ahead, so he continued to run up the wall in order to get close to one. Once he did, he jumped on it's back and cut the head off of the rider. He then grabbed the reins and forced the dragon to crash into another one, the impact made them crash into the side of another building, killing the rider and knocking the dragon out. Deathstroke then kicked off the dragon, then using his sword, stabbed into the neck of another dragon. He then used the position he acquired and lobbed several grenades to the ground below. The resulting explosions killed and maimed countless enemy forces. Deathstroke then saw he was quickly losing altitude, so he saw his chance and jumped off, letting the dragon crash into the ground crushing many adversaries to death.

Deathstroke then flipped through the air, and just as it seemed he too would crash into the ground...a large vine broke through the side of the building. This gave him the chance to run on top of the giant vine and used the new vantage point to blast away at several unsuspecting enemies. Even when they noticed him, he effortlessly dodged their fireballs and other projectiles.

Then he jumped off the vine and actually used the new momentum to run down the side of an inn and fire more rounds into the knights. He then jumped off and stabbed through two knights at once. When another knight was coming behind him, he simply tossed his tomahawk at him, impaling him in the chest.

Wilhelm followed suit and did a powerful spinning slice attack, cutting through countless enemies as he made it back with Deathstroke.

"I see you did well old man. Keep it up and we just finish this war ourselves."  
"Though the idea of ending this fight early would put me at ease...I'm afraid it might not be that simple."

They then turned their attention to Groovy and Portugeus, who had just arrived to finish the fight.

"...The Hyena is mine."  
"Well, the muscular woman would be my opponent then?"

"Of course, she seems...interesting. Unless you're tired?"  
"Hah, I'm not that old yet."

Deathstroke slightly chuckled as he readied his sword for combat.

* * *

Guoilltine was mowing through guards and feeling citizens as he turned the corner of a street. His eyes then almost shined as he saw several people trying to help a elderly couple were trapped under debris. The ground dragon roared happily as he charged at them, they all screamed and fear and almost accepted their demise...except one person.

"Eat this then!"

A molotov cocktail then flew through the air and hit the side of it's head. It roared in pain and stopped it's charge as it shook it's head in anger. It's glared at the pink haired person who was standing tall with a knife tied to the end of a stick and several molotov cocktails all around her feet.

"I ain't going to let you do what you want!"

The ground dragon roared as he kicked at the ground in defiance. However Linnea was then accompanied by another roar and yet another roar. She looked behind herself as she saw an elegant looking jet black ground dragon make it's way to her. As it got near, she looked into it's sharp yellow eyes...and felt relieved.

"So...you're Patrasche-chan right? Subaru-san told me about you."

"..."

"Come to help?"

Patrasche roared proudly, making Linnea felt confident. Then she got even more confident as she saw another ground dragon come the other side of Guillotine. It was a blue green ground dragon who also roared in challenge to the vicious ground dragon.

The two of them hearing the commotion from their stables grew worried for their loved ones, so they broke out of their stables and made a beeline trying to follow the scents of their owners. There they came across a sight of a ground dragon actually attacking knights and innocent people...and they knew they could not let such a beast encounter their masters. So they made a vow to defeat it, here and now.

Guillotine looked over at his three opponents...and seemed to smile.

* * *

Evelyn rained down a barrage of fire blasts all around herself, incinerating several mercenaries of the Fangs of Iron. Priscilla quickly fired a beam of light at her, but the girl who was using fiery jet propulsions under feet, simply flied away.

Al then used his earth magic to try and bring her down to the ground. But his shots missed and she flew high into the air and began firing more fire blasts.

"Ul Dona!"

Al created an earth dome around himself and the others, but the attack caused the dome to collapse. She then blasted a larger fire attack that would have easily blasted them away, but Priscilla summoned her Light Sword and sliced the fire blast in half.

Evelyn leered down at them and used her fire magic to blast back down. Priscilla and Al saw their opportunity.

Al then summoned an earth spike from the ground and Priscilla ran up it and twirled high into the air. Evelyn saw this and quickly launched another fire blast...but didn't see the rock spear launched at her side. It ripped through her side and even showed pieces of flesh rip out of her. Three mercenaries jumped into the air to spear her...but they all were incinerated by another fire blast. Emerging from the fire blast...was Priscilla.

"El Mabakka."

The powerful aura covered her body in a protective shield, she then once again spun in the air...but this time she gave Evelyn a powerful kick to the head, cracking her head open. Evelyn retaliated by causing jet propulsion to form around her elbow, giving her extra momentum and landing a powerful blow to Priscilla's stomach. She narrowed her eyes at Evelyn and used her fan to knock her back down to the ground.

The impact caused a crater to form on the ground underneath her. Evelyn then got up and glared at the rest of her opponents...only for sudden rock spears to impale her sides, keeping her in place.

"Sorry about this lady. Can't have you hitting the princess like that."

Al then ran towards her, even as fire blasts came careening towards him.

Once in a while, a blast would hit him...but then he would reset the situation so he would dodge the blast. It happened again and again...until he finally made it over to her and stabbed her through the neck.

" **AGHHHHH!** "

Priscilla was falling back down to the ground, but she once again twirled again, which helped her land safely. Priscilla walked over to survey the end result...but even she was shocked by what she saw.

Evelyn was crying and had a face filled with fear.

"Ow... **OW**...it hurts. Where am I...who are you...I…?"

She moved her eyes back and forth as she could no longer control her emotions and screamed at all of them...even as blood escaped from her throat.

" **I...I WANT TO GO HOME!** "

"...!"

"...I...I…"

Her eyes lost their color and she died.

Priscilla and Al were standing there...looking at the person they just killed. And even they felt a little guilt for what they had to do.

* * *

Batman flew away from more blasts by Kilroy who simply continued aiming his staff at him. Subaru ran over and tossed some explosive throwing stars, with his whip being held by his mouth. Kilory saw this, spun his staff close to him, opened one of his shoulder pads and grabbed white magic stones kept there. With it, he then replaced the red ones that were in place and latched them to the tip of the staff. He then quickly aimed it again at Subaru. A white barrier appeared in front of him and helped him escape the attack. But as the barrier dissipated, Batman made his move and tackled him straight through the roof and inside the building. Kilroy yelled as he whacked him off with the staff, once again reaching into his shoulder pad and this time pulling out black stones and quickly replacing the others.

He then greatly tapped the bottom of the staff on the ground, sending out a massive shockwave that resulted in the rest of the roof collapsing.

"Doryama!"

Subaru took advantage and used his whip to hit Kilroy directly in the face. Stunned he was unable to block Subaru ensnaring his whip onto the staff. He then quickly pulled him in and kicked him in the gut. Kilroy riled in pain only to eat a head-butt by Subaru and then a straight forward kick to the face.

Kilory slided to the side of himself and freed his staff and hit Subaru over the head with it. As Subaru fell to the floor, Kilroy aimed the bottom of his staff at him…

"DON'T TOUCH BETTY'S SUBARU!"

Beatrice leaped down from the hole on the roof, right above Kilroy, and slammed a large rock over his head. The rock broke and so did his skull. Kilory's eyes rolled up...and was tackled through the window and into the street below by Batman.

Batman freed himself from the scuffle and jetted up into the air. Kilroy got yellow stones and placed them into his staff. He roared as a large magical beam shot out at his opponent, but Batman made sure to outmaneuver it away from the building Subaru and Beatrice were in. Batman moved swiftly through the air as the beam tried to catch up. So Batman actually used more jet power and shoot around in the air, and made it to Kilroy who had not expected such speed. He then yanked him by his shirt and grabbed onto the staff and using his jet boots, actually push him through the ground. Then Batman proceeded to head-butt him so many times that Kilroy's face swelled into unrecognizable lumps. Batman shifted his body to kick him into the ground. As Batman flew around in the sky, Kilroy slightly let go of the staff to wipe some blood off of his face.

Only to notice too late that someone picked up his staff.

He could slightly see that the person was now aiming the staff at his head.

"Betty may show mercy at times...but…"

Beatrice made a face very indicative of rage and fury towards Kilroy.

"...Betty will never show mercy to those who would harm Subaru."  
" **BEATRICE WAIT!** "

Batman tried to make it in time...only to watch as Beatrice blasted Kilroy's head off with a magical blast. He landed nearby, as Subaru was now able to catch up.

Subaru looked over at the corpse and his spirit...and could only breath a slight of relief.

"It's okay Beatrice…"  
"...Su...Subaru…"

She dropped the staff from her hands and held out her hands to Subaru. He went over and hugged her...as she began to cry into his chest.

Batman then saw that several buildings were about to fall on top of them...most likely the result of their fight with Kilroy. He grabbed them and the staff, and flew high into the sky. They latched onto him as they escaped being crushed, but as they were trying to make their way through the air, Roy suddenly appeared under them and tried to slice away at his underbelly. Batman saw that he was mostly aiming his blade at Subaru. So he lowered himself onto a roof and let Subaru go, using his now free hand to block the attack. But Roy kept slicing, as his face was indicative of rage, all of it towards Batman.

Batman tried to let go of Beatrice, but Roy suddenly had begun increasing his speed rapidly. Batman still had Beatrice when he shot high into through the air, but somehow Roy latched on to his back and was trying stab through the suit.

Subaru could only watch as the two of them got further and further away. Subaru made his way out of the roof of the building and onto the streets. As he kept running...he heard a loud growl come from behind him. From the smoke and debris, emerged a humongous figure that leered down at him.

"So...you're Natsuki Subaru huh? You must know where the half elf is…"

Gorilla Grodd had arrived and was looking down at the young man with vicious smile to his face.

* * *

Groovy grabbed a longsword and tried everything he could to try and kill Deathstroke, but his strikes were easily outmaneuvered. Deathstroke even pulled out his ballistic knife and fired it into his knee. Groovy growled as he then pulled out a long spear and attempted to stab right through him, but shockingly Deathstroke allowed it to stab through his free hand and rush towards him. Groovy tried to pull it out, but Deathstroke gripped on and ran forward.

When he got to him, he quickly sliced downward and got the sword straight through his shoulder. Groovy used his legs to kick Deathstroke away and tossed the long spear at him who simply tilted his head and dodged. The spear shooting through a small shop.

Deathstroke then actually grabbed a Witch Cult dagger and spun it towards Groovy who deflected it. Deathstroke then ran close to the ground, dragging his blade, while Groovy got his longsword and attempted to impale him with it, but Deathstroke blocked it with his own sword.

Groovy then retrieved a large knife from his back and was about hack down at him...but Deathstroke then noticed his foot shifted a certain way...and he quickly stomped on the leg, snapping it in two, even making a piece of bone burst out from above the ankle.

This made Groovy lose balance, giving Deathstroke the chance to slice up at his chest, then he spun and sliced at his stomach, then he hit his jaw with the hilt of his sword, sending his face upward. Deathstroke cut off the leg he broke, spinning around him he impaled him through the back. He even went as far as steal a sword from his equipments and cut off his tail, then stabbed him in the lower back.

Groovy then roared as it was obvious he had become enraged...only for Deathstroke to slice his head horizontally in half. The top half of his head fell to the ground...the rest of his body followed suit.

Deathstroke took ragged breaths as he surveyed his own wounds that accumulated on his sides and forearm.

"Damn, you were good. Still-"

Deathstroke sheathed his own weapons before going over and taking a sword and spear from Groovy's corpse.

"- _You weren't as good as me_."

* * *

Wilhelm was facing his opponent Portugeus, who was now missing her left arm. Her determined look made Wilhelm cautious, he himself had a deep cut on his back and a stab wound on his hip.

The two of them were waiting for the other to make a move. The wind blew around for a while...they could hear explosions in the distance, the roaring of combat, and even the sounds of vines rising into the air.

 _They ignored it._

If either of them even moved or flinched for a second, the other would take advantage of the situation-

Suddenly, Portugues charged forward. Wilhelm let out a mighty yell as he too rushed forward.

In the instant flash of combat, the two opponents stood opposite of each other. They both stayed still...until each of their brand new wounds sprayed out blood.

Wilhelm coughed as several piercing wounds opened up all along his left side and even his cheek.

Portugues eyes widened, when a large slice wound opened up from her throat down to her hip. Blood shot out of her like a fountain, making her body fall over.

Wilhelm walked over to his opponent, who laid there, unable to fight and just stared at him. Portugeus had a simple look to her...until tears began to fall out of her eyes, confusing Wilhelm.

"Th-tha-…."  
"What?"

Portugeus gave a weak smile as the light in her eyes began to fade.

"Thank you…"

Her face fell limp, just as her body did as well...dying from her injuries.

Wilhelm gave a small bow as he sheathed his sword. Deathstroke quickly made it over to Wilhelm as he noticed he was beginning to lose his balance. He let him lean on his shoulder as they began to move.

"You alright?"  
"Yes, it appears the after effects of the X-Potion has begun. I may need to rest for a bit."  
"Man, what a pain in the ass. Alright, let's get you to cat-boy, he might be able to do something."  
"Yes, thank you."

Deathstroke and Wilhelm continued for awhile...until Deathstroke said one little comment that would be easily mistaken for a whisper.

"...Good work Wilhelm."  
"...Excuse me?"  
"I said good fucking work! Losing your hearing now, old man?!"  
"...No, nothing of the sort."

Wilhelm lightly chuckled as the two of them made their way to their next destination.

* * *

Patrachse once again, tried to kick at Guillotine, but the dragon ducked down, showing his bladed armor, making her jump back.

Verhoe then bit onto a piece of rubble and tossed it at his head, the impact made him lose his composure. This gave Linnea the time to stab at the side of its face with her homemade spear. But the dragon shook his head violently, making Linnea lose grip on her spear. The spear dislodged from it's face. The dragon roared angrily and rushed towards her. Patrachse saw her chance and activated her Divine Protection just as he did. She ran next to him, then tackled him from the side. The wind evasions collided, sending the two of them flying into shops. Guillotine shook its head as it got up, leering at the downed Patrasche.

But he noticed too late that a molotov cocktail was flung at him, hitting him square in the face. The dragon yelped in pain, just as Verhoe used a nearby boulder to safely tackle him without the spikes reaching him. Guillotine retaliated by using his tail which had a knife at the end of it, to slice his sides. Verhoe screamed in pain as he was kicked in the face. Guillotine rolled on the ground for a while as he put out the fire. The ground dragon ran forwards trying to get at Verhoe, but Linnea tossed more molotov cocktails at him, setting almost his entire body on fire.

Linnea turned around and saw that the rest of the citizens escaped...she was glad to see this. She made her attempt to follow them, but turned around when she saw Patrasche running to her side.

She turned her head around and saw a burning Guillotine running towards her. When she lost her balance, Guillotine smiled as he spun his body and...quickly sliced open her abdomen with his tail. She coughed out a large amount of blood as she fell backwards. Patrasche roared loudly as she quickly made it to the side of Guillotine. She kicked up rocks into his eye, distracting him long enough for her to shift her body and kick at his neck, her large talons sliced through the unprotected part of his neck, sending buckets of blood onto the ground.

She used her own tail to knock him into a nearby building, even at the cost of injuring herself. The enemy ground dragon was sent hurling into a light lamp which crashed right on top of him. Guillotine could only shriek his death wails as the fire and loss of blood took it's toll on his body. Then he fell silent...as his life ended.

Patrasche rushed over to Linnea as she clutched her bleeding stomach, she coughed a bit as tears trickled down her cheeks. Patrasche pressed her snout on Linnea's cheek, but this made Linnea smile a little.

"It's okay, Patrasche-chan….haaaa...It's okay…"

Patrsache made a small whining sound as licked her cheek a bit. Linnea petted her snout as she began to cry.

"I...I want to...see him…"

"...?"

"B-Batman...him...see him…"

 _In her mind, she could see the first time he saved her._

"Please...one last time…"

 _In her mind, she could see his visits to her shop._

"I...love him…"

I _n her mind, she could see when they would have conversations about the world and his friends._

"I want...him...to know…"

 _In her mind, she could see the moment she saw him and met his fellow camp members._

"I….jus-"  
.

.

.

.

 _In her mind she saw a fading image of him...saying something to her._

Linnea's eyes lost their color and she had slight smile on her face, Patrasche tried to budge her...but she didn't move.

Patracshe struggled in getting up, but as she did, she had a saddened look on her face as her comrade lay there...never to wake up again.

"Ohhhhh...you seem like a good one!"

Patrasche turned her attention above her as she saw someone standing on the roof, looking down at her.

"Hehehe! What a scrumptious thing you seem to be! I wonder if you'll be a good snack for me! Just a bit for the road."

Patrasche growled loudly as she leered up at Ley Batenkaitos, who licked his lips while looking down at his next meal.

* * *

Emilia held up her ice shield as the hat spun wildly at it, stripping it away. Pamela ran around scraping the floor with her sword, as vines surrounded the rapier. As she charged she summoned humongous vines from the ground that tried to attack Arda. The combatant jumped onto them as she ran forward, tossing several throwing knives at her. Pamela ran up one of her vines to escape. As she ran, she actually aimed her rapier at her.

"Vine Shoot!"

The vines straightened out and actually fired out as projectiles, which Arda summersaulted out of the way...but was unaware of a trap that lay in wait. As she jumped to a new point of the vine, when her foot landed, a large venus flytrap appeared and bit into her foot. She cut the plant off, but it's teeth still did their damage and cut up her leg badly.

Pamela used a large vine leaf to leap over to her. As she ran down the adjacent vine to combat her, she pulled out some small seeds from a pouch she had, and tossed them onto her sword. The vines sprouted around the blade, then she looked at the blade and made an apologetic expression.

"Sorry little guys."

She then focused as fire burned away the vines...but she spun the rapier around several times as it then began to glow red.

"Sword Art: Algernon's Blade!"

The sword was now shining as it was now red hot from the heat produced by the combination of the fire magic and the unique vines she discovered in this new world.

She then dashed forward to come face to face with Arda. Arda looked down and saw that her hat was still spinning against Emilia's ice wall. She had no choice but take on Pamela on with her own extra sai blade. She actually charged at her intending to kill her with rapid strikes. But her hand was wrapped up in more vines. Within the vines, sprouted a purple plant that shot out a light pink mist and blinded the demi-human.

Pamela then wrapped more vines underneath her feet which then kept her in place. She was unable to move as Pamela used a textbook fencing attack to stab through her snout with the heat blade. She then twirled it while it was inside, causing even more damage. She then moved the sword out and used rapid movements to pierce the enemy several times, before Arda used her inhuman strength to rip out of the vines and slam her away.

Several vines sprouted out of a building and caught Pamela, setting her down gently down.

Arda got off the giant vine and made a beeline for her hat which finally stopped spinning. She got it, but the ice wall shattered and Emilia charged her with an ice sword. The two dueled for several seconds, before Emilia backed away.

Arda then noticed a peculiar smell around her...realizing it was some strange pollen. Pamela rubbed something on her lips and then licked around it.

Then she took a deep breath...

"Fire Spell: Breath of the World's Heart!"

Flames flew out of her breath and engulfed the general area where the pollen had spread. Arda escaped for a moment and grabbed her hat...only to get stabbed on the shoulder by Emilia. Emilia flipped in the air and shot several icicles at her. She swiped them away with her hat, but she was then pierced once again, this time in the shoulder by Pamela. As she spun her hat, intending to toss it right at her...her arm was frozen.

Emilia leaped over and kicked Arda in the chin, then she slipped in and grabbed her hat, then tossed it away.

She then got in and stabbed her several times with an ice dagger, before placing her hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry. But your invasion ends, villain!"

"...!"

"EL HUMA."

Several ice spears shot straight through Arda...the demi-human lost her breath as she fell right in front of Emilia. Pamela took a breath as she ran over to meet with Emilia.

"You okay Emilia?"

"Yeah….But actually what are you doing here?"  
"Well, we were fighting Roy, but he turned tail and we chased after him. He led us near here, but we lost him eventually."  
"Oh, I see."

Emilia dissipated her ice knife. When she turned around she saw Ricardo, Tivey and Hetaro arriving.

"Hey ladies, sorry we're late! We had to deal with the invading forces."  
"That's okay Ricardo-san. We just need to finish this fight and quick!"

"Yeah, I'll be an old man if we take any longer."

Pamela nodded, only to hear a crashing sound behind them. They then saw someone emerging from the crater, though it appeared they were limping towards them. Ricardo and the others got into fighting positions.

"Huh? Who is that?"

Then, emerging from the cloud of debris, was Subaru. He was coming out while most of the debris was still hiding him a bit.

"Subaru!"

Emilia was walking quickly to wards him...only to stop dead in her tracks as she saw his condition. Her eyes faltered...and tears were begining to spill out.

"No...Subaru…"

Ricardo and the others stared as they too held their breaths. Emilia slowly walked over, just as Subaru was losing balance. There she got a good look at his face.

"No... **SUUUUUBARU**."

 _Subaru was now missing his left eye, as if it was never there in the first place. His eyelid still there so he could keep the wound closed._

Subaru's footing faltered, until he collapsed into Emilia's arms.

"Su...Su...Subaru...SUBARU? **SUBARU?!** "

Emilia was starting to panic, so the others were starting to run over to her.

"See? I knew you could lead me to him! Good job boy."

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a large figure emerged from the debris in front of them.

"All I want is the half elf. The rest of you can run away...OR DIE."

Gorilla Grodd had now arrived, intending on taking Emilia away by force.

* * *

Batman and Beatrice landed nearby as Otto, Felt, Kon, Chin and Ton were busy trying to deal with Ley. As Batman landed he tossed Beatrice and the staff aside. He then shot his jet boots up as he slammed his back to the roof and crushed Roy who was still latched on. As Batman got up, so did Roy. Roy quickly tried to kick him, but his attack was blocked and he was hit several times int the face. Then he was grabbed by his long hair and forced to get his face smashed by a knee. Batman then spun him around and slammed him into the roof.

Then he clenched his fist.

 _"AL MATAR!"_

His fist glowed bright white and he punched him in the gut. But there didn't seem to be any effect so the young man laughed as he sliced away at Batman's helmet. He then rolled away and smiled.

His helmet had scratch marks, but it didn't bother him as he walked over to Roy.

" _Lunar Eclipse…_ "

A deadly feeling surrounded Roy as his eyes turned slightly black. Then, he quickly disappeared in a flash.

"Super speed, huh? Too bad...I already got you."

Roy then suddenly stopped next to Batman, as the impact from earlier actually activated and his stomach almost flattened from it. Roy spat out blood, but he ate a spinning kick by Batman and it was followed by three vicious punches to the head. Batman then grabbed his face and slammed him through the building. Then he opened his belt pouch and dropped something down into it and when it landed next to Roy...it began beeping.

Batman looked to the adjacent street, watching as the explosion sent Roy's injured body flying out of the building into a nearby one.

Batman launched himself to the other side of the roof, where the rest of the fighting was occurring. He landed in between the group and Ley. Felt seemed to be overjoyed to see him, while the three guys were mesmerized by his Justice Armor.

Batman turned his attention to Ley as the Archbishop tilted his head and smiled.

" _Ah! Batman-san! How wondrous to see the ally of my beloved hero!"  
_ "...?!"

Batman could not recognize the voice coming out of his mouth, but he felt comfortable by it.

" _Come now, do not look like that towards me. I don't want Batman-san to be angry with someone like me...like Rem."  
_ "Y-YOU!"

Batman realized that the boy standing in front of him was the one responsible for what happened to Rem, to Crusch and to Pamela. He watched as Ley was rubbing the wound he had on his shoulder as he clattered his teeth together.

"She was a really delicious one-"  
" **-YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

Batman stomped his foot on the ground as he glared at the Sin Archbishop.

 _He remembered the days Subaru would go visit Rem in her room._

 _How he would tell stories about her._

 _How he would look at her fondly._

 _How sometimes he would talk in his sleep, sometimes, crying as he apologized to her._

 _How he always wished to save her._

 _Save her._

 _Save the girl._

 _Save Rem._

And standing before him was a... **monster**. A disgusting awful being that erased her from everyone's memories and sent her to a deep sleep. The pain not only he has caused, but the other Sin Archbishops...no..the Witch's Cult themselves were a group he would never forgive. He couldn't.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! What you've doing?! How much devastation you've caused people?! ANSWER ME GLUTTONY!"  
"...I am merely feeding myself and giving into the desires I have for myself. And my desire is to feed myself with high quality meals. And so I do. I do. Of course I do. I'm not like Roy, who just eats whatever walks into his path. He eats anything! Anything! Anything anything! I'm different! AM I NOT?!"  
".. **.NO. YOU BOTH DISGUST ME EQUALLY.** "

It wasn't just him, Batman could see Otto was also in a fury over Ley's hideous actions and foul intentions, clutching his hands into fists.

Beatrice walked over next to Batman as she held the staff she acquired from the previous battle. She too was angry, but kept a calm expression.

"This person…this is the one person that we must not let Subaru meet, I suppose. If Subaru meets this person, then he will be hurt. He would definitely suffer a type of damage that would not be able to be repaired. Thus-"  
"-Let's bring him down here ourselves!"

Otto let out this declaration, taking over for Beatrice's last words. Even though Beatrice did not turn around, it was understood from her standing posture that she consented to Otto's declaration.

Felt seemed to gather some confidence as she held onto a staff she had. Beatrice noticed it and seemed to immediately recognize it.

"That couldn't possibly be a Metia, I suppose?"  
"Metia?"  
"My mother…..long ago, a great magician created a staff to pester with a dragon. It's whereabouts should have become unknown, but this is fate, I suppose."

Beatrice asked to be passed the staff, she placed the other one down as she grabbed the jewels from it and held onto them.

She aimed it at Ley, who simply got excited.

"El Minya."  
"Oh Beatrice-sama! You show no mercy!"  
"I have little mercy today, I suppose! Not for you or the invading fools who are moving through the city as we speak!"

As the spears struck the area where Ley was. Smoke and rubble shot into the area...but Batman turned his attention to the opposite direction of the roof and got into a battle stance, they all turned to see what exactly he was looking at.  
What they saw was Gluttony crawling around, moving like a spider with his limbs sticking to the ground. Gluttony smiled, showing frank hostility, and his eyes became bloodshot.

"Hah hah! As expected of Beatrice-sama! Isn't it excellent? Certainly it is excellent. It is excellent! Perhaps it is excellent. Surely it is excellent. So it is excellent. This is excellent! This is EXCELLENT!"

Batman lifted himself into the air as he charged at Ley. The two clashed in the air, sending a slight shockwave around them. Ley then flashed away, intending to get behind Batman. But Batman flipped back and actually burned Ley with his jet fire, Ley jumped into the air at Batman and tried to swipe at his throat. But Batman actually redirected it away and slapped him back to the roof.

"OH NO!"

He realized that Ley got up and charged at Felt. Batman raced down to try and stop the attack...but Ley touched her face and smiled.

But then when he landed, he began to cough and vomit. Batman then realized that Felt...wasn't her real name, but he had no time to think about it, so he crane kicked Ley down and began pummeling him with punches. Ley roared as he knocked him away. Batman flew into the air trying to avoid the next attack.

But Ley charged past Otto, defeating him effortlessly.

But soon, Ley found himself trapped by a purple ring that surrounded him, then it enclosed around him.

"What is this?! THIS?! WHAT IS THIS?!"

Beatrice chuckled as she pointed her staff at the boy.

"Witness the power Betty has for you, I suppose!"

"WAIT! WAIT!"

A large ligth appeared right above Ley, making him start to panic. But the staff was starting to falter in its light.

"No! Not enough for the spell-"

The stones on the staff shattered, and the spell broke apart. Ley was infuriated at the thought that he almost died. So he charged forward and tried to attack Beatrice as she was replacing the stones.

Batman quickly punched him down and grabbed the sides of his head, flipping him into the floor. He then tossed Otto an X-Potion and he drank it. Batman was then sliced behind by Ley, but kicked behind himself at Ley, who flew back a bit.

"We got you!"

"HUH?!"

Ley turned to see Beatrice and Felt working together to aim the staff at him.

"Get ready! Not even Reinhard can avoid this attack you fucker!"

"WAH?!"

A hug white light fired at Ley, with Batman leaping out of the way. Ley ran across some buildings but he soon saw that the beam was following him, even as he activated Solar Eclipse, which seemed to make himself shrouded in a dark aura.

"NO! NO! I CANNOT DIE! I MUST NOT! NOT! NOT! NOOOOOOT!"

Then a voice appeared near him.

"Ley, deactivate Solar Eclipse. You'll be fine."

Ley did so and the beam seemed to follow strands of his hair that fell off instead. Destroying the building he was running along.

As Ley landed on another rooftop, clearly exhausted. A large dark haired man stood next to him. He had dark brown short wild hair, the same eyes as Ley and a dark cloak with a purple suit underneath.

"Greetings everyone. I hope this hasn't caused you discomfort."

The rest of the group stared at them, with Batman flying into the air to confront them.

"I'd suggest against that. If I were to use one of the Eclipses here and now...I could easily kill all of you right here and now. But I will not, the table of dining is not yet ready for that yet."  
"I would never let that happen!"  
"Oh?"  
"I've faced people much faster than you! I'd bet my life on it."  
"...Interesting. But still we must take leave, unfortunately, Roy and Ley are simply exhausted...and that could trouble giving birth."

Louis then looked down at the clearly exhausted boy and then back at the others, pointing specifically at Beatrice.

"Oh Ley, my young man. That there, was the spirit we were after in the first place. We'll have to try again in the future."  
"Grr."

Ley fixed himself a bit and blew blood out of his nose. Roy soon joined them and the three started to turn away, Batman jetting off again trying to stop them.

" **WAIT!** "  
"These two don't know anything about true eating. It's not what you eat or the quantity...it's who you eat with, that truly gives one pleasure. Until we meet again."

Batman was still racing up the sky to try to catch them...when the Sin Archbishops, noticed a large shadow was forming under their feet.

Batman looked up...and his eyes widened immensely at what he was looking at.

" **Oh crap.** "

* * *

Grodd's battle axe collided with Ricardo's large blade as the two roared at each other, then Grodd began invading his mind, causing him to lose focus. Grodd then focused as he added attacked Ricardo with a force beam.

Ricardo was pushed back but the twins made it around him and unleashed their signature scream attack so Grodd put up a psychic shield around himself. This pushed him back, but Grodd caught himself.

"DONA!"

Several earth spikes shot out at them but they were able to dodge. Tivey and Hetaro tried their best to make it around him in opposite directions. But Grodd used his mental powers to attack their minds. Grodd then rushed over and attacked Hetaro first knocking him into the building next to them with his axe. Tivey had enough of this and found a chance to fire a magic blast at Grodd's axe shattering it to pieces.

Grodd roared in anger, releasing a powerful psychic wave at the young boy, his body being crushed by the pressure. Grodd then ran over and repeatedly slammed him to the ground with his fists in a fit of rage. The very ground shook as his hits were causing cracks to form.

Grodd then levitated the beaten and battered Tivey up to him.

He then grabbed his left arm with his large hand, and angrily looked at it.

"IS THIS IT?! THE HAND THAT CAUSED ME TO LOSE MY FAVORITE WEAPON?!"

Tivey coughed up vast amounts of blood, being unable to answer.

"...Then it must be punished."

 _Grodd bit into Tivey's arm and simply tore it off from the shoulder._

Tivey screamed in sheer pain as tears flooded out of his eyes. Grodd spit out the arm and threw Tivey harshly onto the ground, causing a crater to form under his broken body.

Hetaro was able to get up and tried to fire his own in spell in a pure rage. But Grodd sensed the attack and hit Hetaro with a powerful force beam knocking him out completely, as well as breaking several bones in his small body.

 _ **"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**_

Ricardo made it over and raised his large sword at Grodd, with pure rage in his eyes. As the sword was swinging down, Grodd used his telekinetic abilities to move the swords trajectory, so the hit landed away from him. Ricardo then realized he couldn't move.

" _NGHHHH! SHIT!_ "  
"Foolish little mutt. Think you could have bested a king like me? KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Grodd then applied some force pressure on Ricardo, even as the mercenary was trying to force himself up. Grodd laughed at this as he began to lift him up with his mind, then slammed him into the ground. Grodd then did it again and again. Before he fired a force beam with his mind at the floating Ricardo. Ricardo screamed as he was now freed from the attack and charged at Grodd, swinging his mighty sword around several times, but at one point, Grodd then summoned an earth shield against him.

Ricardo smashed through it, but Grodd took advantage and punched him directly in the face. Then he grabbed him and swung him around into the front of a shop. Grodd then surrounded himself in a rock armor, combining it with his telekinetic shield and tackled Ricardo straight through the shop front.

* * *

Pamela was guarding Emilia, who was doing her best to heal Subaru.

Just then, Grodd emerged from the destroyed dragging the defeated Ricardo with him by his hair. He then put him down and began stomping on his head, intending to finish him off. Pamela saw this and panicked she looked back at Emilia and gave an apologetic look, to which Emilia nodded in understanding.

Pamela rushed over and intended to save Ricardo. She summoned her vines to wrap around Grodd, but he sensed this and simply used his telekinetic shield to blast them away. Grodd then charged forward intending to fight her off...then recognized her.

"HAHA! Poison Ivy?! You became a hero? How laughable! You too are covered in sins just as myself, even in this world!"  
"Maybe! But right now I'm not that person! I'm the person who wants to help her friends!"  
"ABSURD!"

Grodd attempted to slam her to the ground, but she used her vines to lift herself up and try to pierce him in the head. Grood then used his telekinetic shield to block it, before levitating her into the nearby building. He then used his mind powers to fling her far away from the battle, seeing her as the most troublesome one yet.

"I'll kill you some other time Ivy! Right now, I have a certain other thing to worry about."

Gorilla then walked over to Emilia, he smiled as he began invading her mind. Emilia struggled to keep her sanity, even as her eyes were beginning to whiten out...then Subaru looked over with his one eye at Grodd.

"In...visible...Providence."

Grodd was then hit in the face with an attack he couldn't sense or understand where it came from, breaking his concentration all together. Emilia shook her head as she was back to her senses. Only to yelp as she saw Subaru walking over to Grodd. Subaru narrowed his brows as Grodd looked over at him in a fury, his eyes literally glowing red.

" **LITTLE CUIR! TIME TO DIE!** "

Grodd then slammed Subaru away into the wall, a piece of metal stabbed through his right shoulder.

" **SUBARU!** "

Emilia screamed as she rushed over to him, but Grodd was beginning to invade her mind again, trying to gain control once again. However-

" **GRAGGHHH!** "

Grodd suddenly had a terrible wound on his right shoulder...similar to the one Subaru had gotten. Grodd was fuming mad at this point, and roared at Subaru...who seemed to chuckle painfully. Grodd then rushed over to him...only for someone to land in front of Subaru.

"Subaru...once again I apologize for the delay. When this is over, I will owe you greatly."

Reinhard was now standing before Grodd with his sword Reid drawn. Grodd was so angry that he had drool and blood escape his mouth as he growled at them.

Then he felt all his psychic connections starting to disappear quickly and he looked around and saw all the dead soldiers around him.

He realized it...this invasion was a bust.

"Time...to make an escape."

Grodd began to run away, as Reinhard chased after him. Grodd levitated Kilroy and Arda's bodies and used them as shields as Reinhard sliced them away. Grodd then levitated countless soldiers in front of Reinhard, who had to deal with them.

Several soldiers followed Grodd as he broke off a piece of the ground and levitated it into the sky. Reinhard was furious at this moment, but quickly sliced through the soldiers.

Grodd screamed out to his soldiers.

" **MEN!** Half of you retreat back to the ships! The other half stay here and keep them occupied until I escape!"

Many knights and ground dragons ran off, while several others stayed and tried to keep their adversaries busy. Grodd still understood that they were in no way going to escape easily, so he decided to do something drastic.

* * *

Emilia freed Subaru from his painful position and tried shaking him awake.

"Subaru! **SUBARU!** "  
"Hey...Emilia.."

Emilia began work trying to heal her friend as desperately as she could. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she tried her best to comfort him, giving him a comfortable lap pillow.

"E-E-Emilia…"

"Don't talk, please just rest you've been working so hard-"  
"-Run."  
"What?"

Emilia was slightly confused by what he said, until she noticed his face was having a large shadow cast on it...then it took up the space around them...then more.

Emilia looked up and saw exactly what it was…

"...!"  
"Run…"

Above them was a large building falling from the sky. In fact, several other buildings from all over the city were falling from the sky.

* * *

Gorilla Grodd made it to the entrance on the wall they made as he let out a mighty roar. As he did, he was able to escape into the boats and made it out alive with less than ten percent of his remaining invading force.

Emilia grabbed Subaru in a bridal style and ran with all her might...as the building collapsed behind them. The shockwave sent her flying forward, but she summoned an ice barrier to help them to not fly away further, as well as to protect Ricardo and the others.

All over the city buildings collapsed from the skies, landing in waterways, on top of other buildings, even one landed on a wall and caused it to collapse. The smoke and debris raised high into the sky...to the point it was almost blocking out the evening sun. The city from far away, could be seen easily as having been apart of a grand battle.

* * *

In the debris Capella transformed into a large black dragon and flew into the air, flapping her wings viciously as she seemed to be smiling. Her growl was not heard by anyone...as she flew far away from the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Sin Archbishops of Gluttony were now separated as they dodged a building that almost landed on top of them. Roy was making his way through the destruction that had just occurred, when he heard something.

"Huh? Now what is it? What could possibly-"

Deathstroke leapt through the smoke and tried to stab him with his sword. He missed but spun his body and kicked him down. As Roy's body flew away, several vines sprouted out the ground and caught his legs, they then slammed him between buildings several times before ramming him into the ground.

"Aughhh! Damn little-"

Roy was then punched in the face and into a broken wall, further breaking the structure. As he got up he looked over at the three figures that arrived.

"Don't think you can get away that easily, punk."  
Deathstroke said as got a hold of his swords.

"We need some answers from you Sin Archbishop."  
Pamlea wiped some blood off her cheek as she furrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not getting away Gluttony...at least not from us!"  
Batman, still in his Justice Armor, walked over in a composed manner as he glared over at him.

Roy spat out blood as he began to smile.

"What tasty. TASTY! TASTY! TASTY! Tasty things you look to be!"

Roy got on all fours, like an animal about to pounce, as his eyes turned black...there he faced the three opponents who would make sure he would not get away.

* * *

Emilia was rubbing her head as she gazed around at the destruction that unfolded earlier. She then took a breath and looked down as she called out to her friend. The man who she had cradled in her arms.

"Hey, Subaru, are you okay. Not hurt!?"

He was quiet, which made her panic...when she looked down at his face closely, she saw his eyes were both closed and his face was drenched in blood.

"Subaru! NO! Subaru! Please! Wake up!"

She tried shaking him but nothing worked. She was starting to cry when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Emilia-sama? What's going on?!"  
"Hurry please! It's Subaru, he's hurt!"

The knight made it over and checked on him. He took a deep breath as he gave her a reassuring look.

"It's okay. He's knocked out, but he should be okay. We just need to get him to Ferris."  
"O-Okay. We'll do that then...but before I do…"

The purple haired knight, with yellow eyes and three scars that ran from below his eye and down his cheek...looked at her with concern. Emilia could only tilt her head at him.

"Just... _who are you?_ "  
"...Excuse...me?"

Julius Juukulius, the most valuable knight, was now forgotten by the world itself, yet another victim of Gluttony.

 _The smoke was clearing, the living were present, and with one battle left to finish, the battle for Priestella was about to reach its finale._


	51. Chapter 51: United in Remembrance

**AN: This is the last chapter for Arc Six. Now we move on to Arc Seven. And some us Re:Zero fans...knows exactly what is coming next.**

 **Chapters will come out slowly next week as i will be in the process of moving to a new apartment. Until then, ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Six: The Watergate City War

Chapter Fifty One: United in Remembrance

Roy snarled loudly with his twin short swords, dragging them on the ground and sending sparks flying from it, maybe to intimidate his opponents.

But his three opponents were unimpressed by his flaunting nature.

Roy charged forward, seemingly activating Lunar Eclipse.

"I'll take this lead."

Deathstroke charged forward with two swords in hand, Roy got around him and actually stabbed him in the back. Deathstroke seemed to anticipate this and shifted his body, twisted sword back and stabbed Roy in the hip.

Roy snarled as he then activated Solar Eclipse, which once again covered him in a vicious dark aura. Roy used his heightened speed to try and slice off Deathsroke's head, but simply squatted down and did a textbook Aú Giro Sem Mao from the Capoeira style, kicking him in the jaw. Roy then tried rush forward and spin his body in the air, going for a special attack.

But Deathstroke stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed a spear tossing straight at him. Roy sliced it away but this gave Deathstroke a chance to actually grab the sword from the ground and toss it at him, once again, he sliced it away. This was what he wanted however, as he used the last amount of his mana to make wind magic to send him flying up to stab him through his shoulder.

"DO NOT! NOT! NOOOOOT! STAB ME!"

Roy kicked Deathstroke into the ground.

Deathstroke reached into his pocket and tossed some...small seeds onto the ground.

"Hehehehehehahahahaha! Some little seeds are going to trip me? Stupid little man! Little man? Yes little man! LITTLE MAN!"

Roy dashed forward with incredible speed...but as he ran over the seeds, Deathstroke chuckled.

"Stupid little shit, never underestimate your opponents. Or the tricks they may have up their sleeves."

As Roy was now over the seeds...the seeds sprang to life and summoned a trickle of bamboo plants that shot through the ground at incredible speed. Roy was caught in a trap orchestrated by Pamela and Deathstroke.

* * *

The sharp ends of the plants stabbed through his cheek, left forearm, and his right leg.

Roy was freeing himself from the trap, only to see Pamela running through the plants with her rapier in hand. He quickly got out, but not before Pamela pierced him twice in the face with her sword. Not deep enough to kill him though.

"I'll eat you! Eat you! Consume you! Devour you! Ley already ate your memories! Now I'm going to eat your **NAME!** "

Roy was now using the bamboo plants as jumping points. Pamela simply couldn't keep track of the incredibly fast Roy. He was now right behind her and stabbed her in the back. Pamela screamed in pain as Roy was reaching his hand to her face.

But he was shot through the side with an electric bolt, when he turned he saw that Deathstroke shot him with his electric staff. Deathstroke then used his index finger to motion in front from him.

"Heads up kid."

Roy's eyes widened as he turned to see Batman had flown straight through the bamboos and was now kneed him away from Pamela. They continued through the bamboos as Batman's knee further crushed Roy's face, his jet boots keeping it in place as they flew into the wall Roy crashed into previously.

* * *

Roy got up only to see Batman looking down at him. And for the first time since he could remember...he felt a tinge of fear.

Roy deactivated Lunar Eclipse and kept Solar Eclipse on. His aura increased and it seemed to be crushing aura and changing the very makeup of his body it seemed...except the Justice Armor was made to actually fight near the exosphere of Earth. So he felt nothing.

Batman punched Roy in the face, sending blood out of his face. Batman then karate chopped him in the shoulder, then kneed him in the gut. He then took out out another item from his pouch. A small flash-bang that blew up and blinded Roy momentarily. When Roy's vision came to...Batman was gone but he saw Deathstroke and Pamela charging at him with weapons on hand.

As Roy prepared to strike-

"AUGH!"

Batman flew down behind him and drop kicked his head into the ground. Batman then jumped back and began to cough uncontrollably, making him drop to his knees.

The other two saw this and hurried their speed to make it to Roy.

Batman held onto the ground as he felt his strength falter.

"D-DAMN. The X-Potion...it's running out."

Batman tried to get up, but his body didn't respond correctly and he could feel the built up fatigue catch up with him.  
Roy saw this and gave a sinister smile. He rushed forward and began using rapid slashes at him, Batman decided to guard his face. The slices weren't strong enough to break the armor, but the repeated attacks were taking their toll on Batman's body. As Roy tried to impale him with his eyes darkened and blood covering his teeth. Deathstroke tossed his electric staff at him, it was deflected away by an angered Roy. Roy jumped over to them, but his feet were caught by vines, making him trip and hit face first onto the ground.

As Roy cut off the vines around his foot...but as he turned his head to face them, Pamela made it over, jumped into the air a bit and stabbed downward with her rapier. She was able to stab his tongue and through his bottom jaw, just barely tapping at his adam's apple.

Roy used his swords to cut the rapier in half. He then grabbed the rest of it and yanked it out of his mouth, making blood leak out of his bottom jaw.

Roy then charged at Pamela and reached out his left hand to her face.

"Thanks for the meal!"

But Deathstroke made it over and sliced off Roy's hand seamlessly, with his sword.

Time slowed down as Pamela was thankful to her savior, Deathstroke's eye glimmered with an intensity of violence, while stared wide eyed as his hand tumbled down to the ground.

* * *

Time moved forward as Roy roared in anger and sliced away at Deathstroke. He saved his face, but used his left hand to do so, losing half of it in the process. But Deathstorke saw no problem in this, as he actually punched him in the face with his stump of a hand.

Pamela took advantage and roared as she stabbed him the right leg with her broken sword, then summoned a huge vine behind her and crushed him to the ground. Deathstroke took advantage of the attack to grab his sword and impale through the vine and into Roy.

The vine erupted as Roy furiously slashed his sword around, Deathstroke then met his fury and the two traded slashes, with each of them only able to use one hand to fight.

But, it was then that a vine covered in thorns wrapped around Roy's left leg...and proceeded to tighten around it, so much so that blood erupted out of it. Then the vine ripped off his leg, giving Deathstroke the moment he needed and stabbed Roy in the stomach. He used his superior strength to lift him high in the air, and then slam his body into the ground.

Pamela then wrapped some vine around him as Deathstroke ran over to retrieve his staff. He looked at Batman who was dragging himself to them...but did nothing as he hurried back over to the trapped Roy.

* * *

The three of them breathed ragged breaths as a means to get strength back to their bodies.

Deathstroke then aimed his staff at the boy.

"Alright, now talk! How do we find the rest of your group?!"  
"Hehe! None, there is no way."

Deathstroke then shot his shoulder with an electric shock, making Roy scream as blood poured out of his mouth. Pamela then furrowed her brows at him, as she made the vines tighten around him.

"How do we bring everyone's memories back!? You and your two friends...one of you ate my memories! Tell us how! Or else!"  
"I don't know, why don't you rip open my stomach and see if they're in there."

Pamela got angry and summoned a vine next to her and smacked Roy so hard in the face that hs cheek ripped open. This only made Roy laugh, frustrating the both of them. Deathstroke then stomped in his face several times.

"Answer our questions Gluttony! We ain't got all day to be doing this shit!"  
"...How...about...NOOOOOOO…"

They then saw that Roy was actually chewing his tongue into peices and laughing at them.

"Alright then punk. You hungry? You starving?"

Deathstroke raised his staff up and leered down at Roy.

"EAT THIS YOU WITCH CULT FUCK."

Batman yelled out to him to stop as he was dragging himself to them...but it fell on deaf ears.

Deathstroke jammed the electric staff through Roy's mouth, clearly breaking through his teeth and making blood fly everywhere.

Then he hit the button.

Countless volts of electricity surged through Roy's head, making his skin peel off and his eyes begin to bleed. Then, as smoke was actually coming out of his pores…Roy's head actually exploded sending chunks of flesh and bones flying everywhere, covering Deathstroke and Pamela all over in it.

With that, The Sin Archbishop of Gluttony, representing Bizarre Eating, Roy Alphard, died…

* * *

The other two Sin Archbishops looked down at their fallen comrade from a nearby rooftop and quickly noticed that the two warriors staring up at them.

Deathstroke retrieved his spear and tossed it at them. Louis simply tilted his head dodged it, but his eyes continued staring down at the two of them.

Ley looked like he was going down to face them, but he was stopped by Louis.

"Now is not the time...we have to make our escape."  
"HRRRRRRR."

Ley seemed disappointed by his decision, but relented as he ran off. Louis continued staring at them, including a stumbling Batman.

"When the time comes...let us eat together. **For Roy's sake.** "

They felt the tinge of hate and bitterness in his words...just as he suddenly flashed away. Deathstroke was intending to run after them, but was stopped by Batman grabbing his shoulder.

"That's enough, we've done enough!"  
"The hell does that mean?! We can't let them get away!"  
"Look around you Slade! We have to help out!"

Deathstroke clicked his tongue as browsed around at the destruction around them. He then went over and grabbed his hand.

"Tsk! That cat boy better be as good of a healer as you all say he is."

Pamela walked over and patted his back, though clearly exhausted from the fight.

"Not to worry, Ferris is the greatest healer around, he'll take care of that."  
"Hmph! Fine then."

Batman looked over the city as he sat on the ground to catch his breath.

"That's it then, huh?"  
"...Yeah. This little war is over."

The three combatants, from another world entirely, looked over the war torn city.

And they were right, with Grodd's invasion stopped and the Witch's Cult defeated. The war had finally come to an end.

* * *

Subaru was waking up slowly, his eyes adjusting to their surroundings, but he noticed he could only see from his right eye. He patted the left side of his face and realized it had been bandaged up real good.

He could hear murmurs outside the room he was staying in. He stumbled his footing a bit as he got up from bed.

"Damn...still a little groggy...heh."

Subaru took a breath and opened the door with his remaining right hand. As he did he saw that in the hallway was a multitude of people. Almost everyone from his camp, minus Otto, Batman and Beatrice.

"Boss!"

"Subaru!"

Emilia and Garfiel nearly ran over to hug Subaru, but were stopped by Deathstroke who was guarding his room.

"Alright alright! Back off everyone! Subaru has been through a lot and is still recovering. Give the man his space!"  
"Damn it, we were jus' tryin' to say hi th' Boss! We're worried about' him ya know?"  
"That may be the case, but unlike you two, he's still in piss poor shape. So go easy on him alright?!"

Emilia and Garfiel nodded begrudgingly as they walked carefully over to Subaru. Their faces lowered as the saw the extent of injuries Subaru acquired from the battle.

"Ya feelin' good Boss?"  
"...A little ruffed up to say the least. But I think I'm fine for the most part. Well...minus the injuries. How bad is it?"

Garfiel seemed upset by his questioning, but not at Subaru, it was directed at himself for not being able to save his friend. So he had let him know.

"Accordin' to Ferris, he said tha' cause' th' eye an' hand were destroyed completely, and tha' ya took th' X-Potion and combin' with Emilia-sama's healin'...he can't bring back yer missin' limbs."  
"...Well, that kind of sucks."

Subaru tried to brush it off with some laughter but Garfiel punched the wall next to him. Subaru and the others were startled by it.

"It's not funny Boss! Ya coulda' died out there!...And…"  
"Garfiel..?"  
"I shoulda' been there! I was havin' to deal with tha' asshole Grodd's army. I was so preoccupied...that I didn' think about anybody! Fuck! I'm sorry Boss!"

Subaru realized Garfiel had felt some guilt for what happened to him...and when he looked over at Emilia it was clear as day that she felt it too. She was clutching her hands together as it looked as though she was about to cry.

So Subaru walked over and hugged the two of them.

"Boss?"  
"S-Subaru?"

Subaru hugged them tightly as he spoke to the both of them.

"It's okay you guys. I'm Emilia-tan's knight after all, so I was bound to get into these fights regardless. It was obvious that I wasn't come out of it in one piece. I don't have Garfiel's strength or Emilia's magical abilities. But…"

The two of them held their breaths as they continued hearing Subaru as he spoke softly to them.

"If me losing my eye and hand was able to keep all of you safe, then damn it I did something worthwhile. Okay guys? Natsuki Subaru is not the kind of guy who would let something like this get to him. And it shouldn't to you all. Right?"

As Subaru let them go he saw that his two friends were wiping small strands of tears off their eyes. Subaru could only smile seeing them like this.

He then turned his attention to Deathstroke.

"So Slade-sensei, where is Batman-san?"

"...He's in the next building over where the deceased are."  
"W-why would he be there?!"

Emilia held on to his hand and gave Subaru a saddened expression, he eyes looking down, then back up to him.

"Subaru...the truth is…"

* * *

Batman was now outside of his Justice Armor and in the ward where families could identify the deceased. Around him were the sounds of weeping and outright crying. But it was almost inaudible to Batman...he was looking down at the corpse.

"Linnea…"

Linnea Helena, one of the first persons he met when entering this new world, was dead.

He fell to his knees and and even removed his mask. He moved his hand over and cupped her cheek. A knight came up behind him, but didn't get too close as even he could see what was happening.

"Batman-dono...do you know who she is?"  
"...Linnea Helena."  
"And her home place?"  
"...The Capital."  
"...Thank you...please take your time."

Batman was lifting up her body and gave it a tender hug. He took his hand and clutched her head into his chest.

In his mind, he could see the first time he saved her, his visits to her shop and the last day he saw her and the smile she gave him.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Bruce had tears trickling down his eyes as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"...I'm so sorry…"

 _That was the last day Bruce Wayne would see Linnea Helena._

* * *

Batman was now walking the streets of the city as reinforcements arrived to help in damage control. He tried to heal his physical wounds first and worry about the emotional ones later.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Beatrice sitting in a fountain. She was allowing the water to soak her body and clothes. Her eyes covered in a shadow, she was ignoring everyone and just...sat there.

"Beatrice?"

Beatrice finally turned her head to see an unmasked Batman looking down at her. She could clearly see the bandages that wrapped around his face. But she didn't seem to care as she looked back down.

"Leave Betty alone."  
"Can't do that. Can't stand seeing you like this-"  
"-And what does the great Batman hate seeing? Seeing how this useless spirit cannot keep any of her promises, I suppose?"  
"No Beatrice I just-"  
"-BE QUIET!"

Beatrice stood up at this point and looked at Batman with a pained expression all over her face.

"Betty has been useless! I couldn't keep the promise with my mother! And now...I couldn't keep the promise of protecting Subaru, I suppose!"  
"Beatrice, that isn't your fault. Things were out of hand today, it was outside of your control!"  
"Silence! I don't to hear this from you! I am his spirit...and yet...yet…"  
"Beatrice."

Beatrice was now crying and using one her hand to hold her face as she shook uncontrollably.

"Subaru is hurt. He is hurt and it's Betty's fault! He lost his hand and his eye, I suppose! I'm contracted to protect him. And yet, I failed him!"

"..."

"...Maybe...Just maybe…"

She removed her hand and put on a fake smile, one that unnerved Bruce.

"Maybe...I should cancel our contract...yes, I suppose. Heh, that way Subaru would be fine. He doesn't need a useless spirit like me-"  
"-BEATRICE!"

Bruce ran over and hugged her tightly. She tried getting him off, but she noticed that he was trembling a bit.

"B-Batman?"  
"...You still have him don't you?"  
"Wha-What are you saying, I suppose?"  
"Subaru is still alive. He wouldn't have survived this long without your help right? You still have him Beatrice. And yet…"

"...?"

"Linnea is dead."

"...Ah!"

Beatrice was shocked to hear that Batman's friend was killed. She paused for a moment, before returning the hug.

"I wasn't able to save her...or Subaru, or ANYONE! I failed them...so if anyone should be upset by this, it's me. I-I-I'm so sorry Beatrice."  
"...Fool, you're like Subaru. You both try too hard in saving everyone. You both are not infallible. You both have limits."  
"True...but if you stay by Subaru's side...he can break those limits. Beatrice you need Subaru...just as much as he needs you."

Beatrice had tears streaming down her eyes. She began comforting him. The two of them soaking wet from the fountain let out their emotions.

* * *

Subaru was meeting with Otto who was bedridden from his fight with Ley.

"So I see you're doing crappy Otto."  
"Of all the people here, I'd say you were doing the absolute worse."  
"Heh, nah, at least I'm not being a lazy ass and laying in bed...like someone I know."  
"Gosh! That even with those injuries you still have that annoying energy!"

Otto humphed as Subaru stcuk out his tongue playfully. Otto then sighed as he looked at Subaru with a serious look.

"Well, in all actuality. What are you going to do about those injuries of yours?"  
"...Beats me. If even Ferris couldn't save them, I guess there is nothing to do. I just got to get used to them."  
"Not even the Blue could help you?"  
"According to Emilia, because they already healed me and I took the X-Potion, the wounds healed over and left no scars, he can't just grow new limbs out of thin air. She has to make a connection or something like that."  
"So in other words, you're stuck like that?"  
"Yup, kind of see what pirates felt like."  
"...I don't know what pirates are, but they seem to be an unfortunate group."  
"Yup, you easily could have been a pirated captain Otto."  
"EGREGIOUS!"

Subaru laughed it off, but even Otto was worried that Subaru, was more than a little off by not taking the matter seriously. But he shrugged it off as him just being himself.

It was decided that Otto would stay in Priestella until he was fully healed, along with his brave ground dragon Verhoe. Garfiel felt it was his duty to stay behind and take care of Otto and also to check on Mimi as she also healed. Though Garfiel wondered how he would tell her how half of the Fang of Iron mercenaries that came with them were dead and that Ricardo, Tivey and Hetaro were also out of commission from their injuries.

* * *

Subaru made it outside and met with Emilia. Ahead of them he could see Beatrice making her way through people to them.

"Beako! I'm glad to see you're okay-"  
"-Subaru!"

Beatrice jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Subaru…"  
"Hey hey now. Don't be upset, even with a few missing parts, I'm still one hundred percent your beloved Natsuki Subaru!"  
"Stupid."

Beatrice held him tighter, making Subaru smile.

Emilia was then motioned by Batman.

"Emilia...there is something I'd like to tell you in private."  
"O-Okay?"  
"Subaru, why don't take Beatrice around for a while. We'll catch up with you in a moment."

Subaru nodded and both him and Beatrice walked hand in hand, to probably visit the other Camp members.

* * *

Batman and Emilia were now in an alleyway that was untouched by the war.

"So what did you want to tell me?"  
"Emilia, this won't be easy to tell you, so please relax and tell me when your ready."

Emilia took a deep breath and nodded bravely.

"The truth is…"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Emilia's brave was now gone as her face srucnhed up in pain, her eyes were watery and her composure was falling apart.

 **She had just learned who Wrath really was and what had happened to her.**

"...And so, we can't recover her body. She's gone...I wish I could done things differently Emilia, I knew how important she was to you, but-"  
"-Please stop talking."

Batman held his breath as he saw Emilia suddenly glare up at him with an abnormally angry look.

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you do that to her?"  
"Emilia….She was not your Fortuna anymore, it was the same with Petelgeuse. Something made them snap! She didn't even recognize you at the time tower, and Petelgeuse referred to you as a half-devil. Would the same people you knew and loved, do those kind of things?!"  
"That's not the point! She was my...my mother! She was everything to me AND YOU KILLED HER!"  
"DAMN IT EMILIA! Listen to me! I didn't want to kill her, I just wanted her get away from the fight. But Al and Priscilla took it to another level-"

Emilia suddenly grabbed Batman by his suit and glared at him with her yes almost drowning in tears.

" _ **DO NOT TRY TO PUT THE BLAME ON OTHERS!**_ Batman you orchestrated this whole thing!"  
"You think I wanted to orchestrate your mother's death?! How can you even suggest that!? Wake up Emilia! Realize what kind of stuff you are saying! That thing was just like Wilhelm's wife, a walking corpse forced to move around by some sick individual in the Witch's Cult! Even if I didn't kill her, her mind was already gone! She couldn't be with you!"

Emilia's eyes widened at this.

"And you suggesting that we should keep her alive is an incredibly cruel thing to do, Emilia!"  
" **SHUT UP!** "

Emilia suddenly slapped him in the cheek, and with his body still weak he tumbled over and hit his back on the wall.

Emilia looked scared, she then glanced at her shaking hand. Then she covered her mouth and began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Batman-san."  
"...It's okay Emilia."

Batman helped himself up, but soon saw Emilia hold out her hand with her head down.

"Batman-san...I know that you would never take a life. But when I heard it was my mother that was Wrath...I had so much anger in me, I had nowhere to let it out on. So I let it out on you...I apologize!"  
"...Emilia."

Emilia then felt her hand grasped by both of his hands. She looked up and saw Batman showing an uncharacteristically understanding smile on his face.

"Emilia, I know too well what it's like to lose people. You know this."  
"...Yes."  
"So I can give you a piece of advice."

Emilia was now standing up and facing Batman as he continued his compassionate gaze.

"You have to keep your center Emilia. Learn to control the anger inside of you, not let it control you. I know right now you want nothing more than getting revenge on the Witch's Cult. But you can't. Not you."  
"Have you never thought of getting revenge?"  
"...Everyday. Even now. But I won't fall into that void, Emilia. Because if I kill a monster by becoming one...there is no going back right?"  
"That...is true."

Emilia took a qquick look up at the sky, the final resting place of her beloved Fortuna, the closed her eyes as she brought her head back down.

"Batman-san, right now I can say that I agree...I won't go searching for the Witch's Cult or Grodd. That I can promise you."

"Good."  
"But-"

She then tightned her grip on his hands as she opened her eyes, and gave a sour look.

"-The Witch's Cult and Grodd...for as long as I live, I will never forgive them."  
"Of course."

Emilia gave a brave smile and so did Batman. Able to tell her the truth helped bring closure to the both of them...but it would never get rid of his guilt.

* * *

Subaru was walking by when he noticed Julius was sitting near a wall looking off into the distance. So he deicded to speak with him.

"Julius!"

"...Subaru!"

Julius got up and made it over with him.

"How are you doing man?"

"...?"

"Julius?"  
"Why...do you remember me?"

Subaru seemed perplexed by the question, until he felt his hand being tugged by Beatrice. He looked down and saw her making a confused look.

"Subaru, who is this man?"  
"...Be-Beatrice, what do you mean? It's Julius, you know Anastasia's knight?"  
"...From what I recall, she does not yet have a knight, I suppose."

She seemed to be making an upset face at him, thinking he was trying to trick her.

Subaru's one eye widened as he looked at Julius.

"Julius...don't tell me."  
"The Sin Archbishop, Roy Alphard, has eaten my name."  
"...Oh crap. How though?"

"I had saved Ricardo from Gluttony's attack...but he touched my face. Apparently he ate the existence of a person I used to know and he used that against me. I failed to see that possibility."

Subaru looked at the despondent knight who shut his eyes as he seemed to be in pain about his predicament.

"As of now, you are the only person who seems to remember me, neither Anastasia-sama nor my spirits recognize me."  
"Your spirits are gone?"  
"Yes, it seems having my name erased has nullified my contract."  
"Damn, I thought I had it bad."

"It seems we all came out of this fight not unscathed."

Within his earshot Subaru heard a familiar roar. He looked around and ran off, Julius and Beatrice following behind. Subaru was running through the street when he saw Patrasche having trouble with some knights trying to rope her up.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Subaru ran over to Patracshe who calmed down in seeing him. He ran over and hugged her, she happily wagged her tail and licked his face.

Then she saw his injuries and her eyes began to water, Subaru saw this and simply began stroking her cheek reassuring her.

"My precious Patrasche. I'm glad you're safe."

Beatrice and the knights were confused by this.

"Natsuki Subaru-dono, do you happen to know this ground dragon?"  
"Huh? Of course, it's Patrasche, my ground dragon."  
"But…"  
"But what?!"

"When we asked Emilia-sama, she said you had no ground dragon."

Subaru could not hold back his breathless expression as he turned to face Beatrice once again.

"Beatrice...please tell them."  
"But...Subaru, it's true. **You have no ground dragon.** "

Subaru looked at Patrasche and has he gazed into her fierce eyes...he hugged her around the neck.

"Oh...I'm sorry Patrasche. I'm so goddamn sorry!"

Patrasche rubbed her head against Subaru as the two of them had a moment of understanding.

* * *

Subaru and Beatrice left Patrasche to rest off her injuries and Julius stood outside to guard the ward and speak with Pamela, as he went to meet with Wilhelm and the others. When he made it upstairs of the ward, he saw that Wilhelm was chatting with Reinhard. Subaru seemed to smile at the renewed relationship between the two. They then looked over and saw Subaru , so they gave him a bow. And as they raised themselves they had a straightforward look, with it only faltering when they saw his injuries.

"Subaru-dono, Crusch-sama wishes to see you."  
"Oh okay."

Subaru entered the room and saw Ferris sitting next to a bedridden Crusch. He noticed the black veins appearing on her face. She was weak but opened her eyes to see Subaru.

"Hello Subaru-sama."  
"Hey, Crusch-san."

The three of them chatted away, even while Crusch stared at Subaru's injuries. Subaru once again brushed them off as nothing, but it was Ferris who was the most distraught.

"Subaru-kyun, please forgive Ferri-chyan. Ferri-chyan should been able to heal nyour injuries-"  
"-Oh come Ferris. Relax a bit. You've been doing a damn good job healing up everyone else. Don't worry about me. Geez, everyone seems to be doing that for me."

Ferris seemed to relax a bit hearing this, so he gave a bright smile and moved on to the topic at hand.

According to Anastasia, who had a run in with Capella before she fought Al, she tricked her into telling them that the only way to save Crusch was to transfer the dragon's blood into another who was already afflicted by it.

Subaru realized what he had to do, but Crusch was adamant about it. She was concerned over his well-being.

"But with those injuries Subaru-sama."  
"Nah, forget it. I'll do anything to help a friend."

Crusch hesitated a bit, but then she grabbed his hand...then suddenly he noticed the veins were coursing through his hand at a fast rate. Ferris was frozen in shock and Beatrice tried to get him away from her. Subaru felt a surge of power come over him...even making his eye darken and forcing a terrible smile on his face.

"SUBARU-SAMA! LET GO!"

Crusch was able to free her hand from him.

Subaru fell on his behind and looked at them confused. He glanced down at his forearm and noticed his skin had black marks on them, like almost a light tattoo, it even stretched up to his collarbone.

"Wow, that was really crazy."  
"Subaru-sama...are you well?"

He patted his body with his hand noticed nothing wrong, so he took a breath as he relaxed.

"Yeah, nothing to fret over."

"...Let's stop now."

Ferris was confused by her decision.

"But Crusch-sama! We still haven't gotten rid of all of the dragon's blood!"  
"We will do nos such thing that would lead to Subaru-sama's harm! He has suffered enough has he not?!"  
"Y-yes Crusch-sama."

Her ears fell down a bit in understanding. Subaru got up with help from Beatrice and gripped his hand. He felt better than before, but it also scared him, so decided against trying anymore.

"Hope that helped Crusch-san."

Crusch got up and gave a polite bow to him and Ferris followed suit.

"Yes, much better. I am indebted to you Natsuki Subaru."  
"Don't be, a friend is someone I will always be willing to help."  
"...Thank you."

* * *

Subaru had returned to his ward and saw Batman chatting away with Felt, before he gave her a pat in the head. She seemed to blush at this, but also had a victorious smile as well. She waved them goodbye as she left to catch up with Reinhard.

Batman turned to see Subaru and nodded at him.

"Subaru, anything new?"  
"Well, yeah…"

Subaru then informed him on the situation with Julius, Patrasche and Crusch.

"Damn, this world is just a pain to deal with."

"Yeah, it's too bad that Roy had to go and take Julius's memories-"  
"-Subaru. Did you just say Roy did this?"  
"Yeah...why…"

Batman then put a hand on his head and took a deep breath, before he looked over at Subaru.

"That's a problem."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Deathstroke and Pamela killed Roy."

Subaru heard this and felt like his entire world came to a halt.

"Then...you mean.."  
"Yes, killing the Sin Archbishops won't undo their Authorities."

Subaru felt angry and depressed. He realized even if he killed all of the Sin Archbishops of Gluttony, he wouldn't be able to help Julius, Patrasche...or Rem.

"Damn...and during my conversation with Julius I learned that he doesn't remember his brother Joshua."  
"Which means he's been erased from the world?"  
"Yeah."

Batman then motioned Subaru and Beatrice inside.

Inside, he explained that they had Emilia go around freezing the victims of Lust carefully so that they may find a way to turn them back to normal. Even finding out that the dragon he took down was Garfiel's step father.

* * *

They then reached the room and sitting in wait for them on the edge of the bed was a familiar face.

"Hey you two, you made me wait a little too long you know."  
"Anastasia-san?"

She got up and put her hands and put on a smile...a smile Subaru saw right through.

"Don't tell me...your Eridna then?"

Her smile fell as she stared at Subaru, then she clenched her hands together and had a much more cunning smile plastered on her face.

"Sharp one aren't you Subaru?"  
"Why are you controlling her?"  
"...Well simply I cannot get out."

Subaru and Batman were standing there analyzing the situation.

"During my encounter with Capella, she was most likely going to kill Ana. So I took it upon myself to take control of her, but something happened as I was defending her."

She raised her hands up in a questioning manner.

"I got stuck. I cannot undo this….and I worry that it might be bad for Ana."  
'What do you mean?"  
"Right now I am able to use her defective gate as a means of putting my mana through her gate. Her gate cannot absorb mana effectively through the atmosphere, but instead through me...so if I can't leave her body-"

"-Then she overdoses on mana."

She clapped away at Subaru's correct answer.

"Now with this predicament, as well as those who have been eaten by Gluttony and the victims of Lust...we may have a solution."  
"A solution?"

Batman stepped forward and glared at Eridna.

"You mean the Watchtower?"  
"Correct."

Subaru questioned the watchtower, but remembered the meeting with Wilhelm and the others a year ago. _They explained that near the sealing place of Satella was the Watchtower...in the Augria Sand Dunes._

"You mean we have to go there Batman-san?"  
"Honestly Subaru, to tell you the truth...I was planning to go the Watchtower eventually. But this has pushed the issue ahead."  
"Why's that?"  
"They say that whoever conquers the Watchtower will have their wishes granted and will attain knowledge for any answer they want."  
"Damn, that would be useful."

Eridna pointed up a finger as she looked over at the two of them.

"However, it is not that simple. The Augria Sand Dunes are a place with very little mana, is a place one can get easily lost in, is filled with Ma-Beast...and-"  
"-The Sage Shaula is there, if my research is correct? It's said that she kills anyone that gets too close to the Watchtower."

Batman now sat on the bed with his hands on his lap, with a determined look.

"But I think the rewards exceed the danger. If we conquer it, we can save the victims of the Witch's Cult...and maybe…"

"...?"

"I can find a way home."

Subaru looked down a bit as he realized everything that was at stake. But when he saw Beatrice give him a reassuring nod, Subaru smiled back. So Subaru and Beatrice made determined faces.

"Let's do it. Let's conquer this Watchtower. We'll save everyone."  
"If Betty's Subaru is that determined, then so is his great spirit, I suppose!"

Batman smirked a bit seeing this...but also..

"Subaru, moving on to the next thing."

"Yeah?"  
"If we really are doing this, we can't have you going with those missing parts."

Subaru realized he was talking about the hand and eye. So he put on a straight face as Batman got up and walked over to a metallic box that was on a cupboard next to the bed.

"I was always worried that you would eventually get hurt like this...so I had to piece something like this together."

He opened the box up and blue mist came out of it.

Subaru and the others walked over and saw what was inside.

Two hands, an eye, a spinal cord and even two feet...all made of cybernetic metal and other technology none of them had ever seen. Eridna was wide eyed at what she was seeing, Beatrice looked at it with immense curiosity and Subaru just...stared at it.

"This is?"  
"You seem to alway run into to danger and I always worried you would have drastic injuries that couldn't be healed even with Felix's help. So I created these artificial limbs over the past year. It wasn't easy, but I used up all the resources I brought with me to build them."  
"Wow."  
"So Subaru...are you willing to take the risk? Not just to take on the Watchtower, but also to have the first cybernetic surgery this world has ever seen?"

Subaru gave a determined look at him.

"Alright, let's do this."  
"We'll start tonight."

* * *

Later that night, many of the parties gathered outside the ward. They had heard about the "surgery" Subaru was to have in order to replace his limbs.

The members of the Crusch Camp were there to wish Subaru well.

The members of the Felt Camp were waiting to see just if the "surgery" worked.

Anastasia and Julius were there, as they were partners in the Watchtower Conquest plan and they wanted to see Subaru pull through.

The members of the Priscilla camp were there...only to see what interesting thing she would see.

The Emilia Camp was asked to only wait in the hallways and to keep everyone out.

Inside the makeshift operating room was Batman, Ferris and several other mages who worked in healing magic.

"Subaru...I'm going to inject you with muscle relaxant and some anesthetic. It'll knock you out for a long while...so just relax."  
"O...Okay...just...let...me…"

Subaru was now knocked out on the makeshift operating table. Batman realized even he had tools for this operation...the world itself did not know about operations and it would make things difficult.

* * *

Six hours passed and it was Reinhard and Wilhelm who became concerned. So they made it over to see what was taking them so long...only for Deathstroke to step out and make a stand at the door.

"All of you best back up now!"

Reinhard furrowed his brows as they were impatient.

"Listen, everything that he is doing is with the best of intentions. But it's a long process, much longer than healing magic!"

"...?!"

"So I suggest everyone wait."

Then.

" **AGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A scream echoed out of the ward.

* * *

Inside, the Emilia Camp members were shaking in sheer terror as the heard the screaming coming from the room. It was clearly Subaru's voice. Beatrice mad a beeline to the door, but it was Garfiel who stopped her, she slapped and scratched him.

"GET OFF ME! SUBARU NEEDS ME, I SUPPOSE!"  
"Bat-aniki told us not t' go ther' unda' any circumstances! We have to trust em'!"  
"But…!"  
"We gotta' believe him."

Then the screaming subsided….

* * *

Outside, Reinhard, Wilhelm and Julius pulled out there swords ready to storm the ward. But giant vines popped out in front of the two parties. They all looked and saw Pamlea shaking her head.

"We wait."  
"But-"  
"-I SAID WE WAIT REINHARD!"

This seemed to calm the situation...if but only for a moment.

* * *

A few more hours passed…

The Emilia Camp was sitting waiting for any news...then the doors opened.

Ferris stepped out in her makeshift nurse outfit...covered in blood. Batman also stepped out in his white clothe and face mask, whihc was also covered in blood.

The camp members feared the worst, with Beatrice looking like she was about to pass out.

Batman removed his gloves and face mask...then took a breath.

" **...It was a success."**

The Emilia Camp erupted in applause. Emilia and Beatrice hugged each other and Garfiel hugged Otto so hard that he almost passed out from it. Then, he set Otto down and rushed out the doors.

Outside he saw everyone was still there waiting for the news. Garfiel with tears forming at the corner of his eyes happily roared.

"A success! He's okay!"

The camp members cheered as they heard the news. Deathstroke took a breath and headed back inside.

Emilia and Beatrice were trying to get into the room, but Ferris and Batman stopped them there.

"Nyo Nyo! Everyone needs to wait outside and let him rest. When he wakes up, then you could see him."

"But, we waited so long!"  
"I knyow Emilia-sama...but we have to trust Batman-donyo. He said he needs at least a week of rest, give or take."  
"...Of course. We understand."

Although disappointed they couldn't go inside and see him...they accepted the fact that he needed to rest.

 _And so...five days passed..._

* * *

"Ughhhhh."

Subaru was slowly opening his eyes...in the corner of his eye he saw Batman sitting on a chair reading something.

"B….Bat….M…."

Batman heard him and quickly got out of his seat .

"Subaru do feel dizzy? Need anything?"  
"...Water...E.M.T….Rem…"  
"...Heh, of course."

Batman grabbed a glass of water and slowly gave it to him. He grabbed the glass of water and drank it...but as he was handing it back...the glass shattered.

"Oof! I'm sorry Batman-san."  
"Don't be...you have to get used to it. Besides, you gave us quite the scare when the anesthesia wore off and you woke up."

"Maaan, that must've...been..."

Subaru looked down and his eye widened.

His left hand was completely metallic. Blue lines crossed through the knuckles and downward.

Batman relaxed him as he began removing the bandages from the left side of his face.

When they finally came off, Subaru's eye fully opened...a visor aimed at Batman and then over at a vase.

This freaked Subaru out and he closed his eyes.

"It's okay Subaru, you just need getting used to the eye and hand."

Batman held out his hand and Subaru took it, but even he realized his left hand was using too much force. So he took a breath and his left hand eased.

"Come on, let's go see the others."

"Yeah sounds good."

* * *

Subaru and Batman walked out of the room and the first thing they saw was Deathstroke. He patted Subaru on the shoulder, not really saying anything. They then walked a bit further, as they saw Emilia and Beatrice enter the ward...only to see Subaru.

During the five days, Beatrice was able to see Subaru for her mana intake...but most of the time his body was covered in blankets. So this was the first time she saw his face.

Beatrice dropped a basket of appas she had and her eyes began to leak out tears. She then raced forward as she whimpered. Subaru held out his free arm and caught Beatrice in a half hug.

"SUBARU! SUBARU! SUBARU! YOU'RE OKAY!"  
"Yeah, now I'm ready for anything."

But Beatrice heard nothing as she weeped loudly into his chest. Emilia raced over as well...but stopped as she saw his eye.

His eye was now light blue, the middle of it was white, it had light blue lights stretch out of the iris and the area around, his sclera, it was black.

Batman let go of his hand and she was now able to see his cybernetic hand as well.

Subaru was squinting his eyes a bit as the visor focused Emilia, then a fly that entered the room, then back to Emilia.

"Subaru, you're better now right?"  
"Yes. Much better thanks."

Emilia held his hand and shook her shoulders. Small strands of tears falling from her face.

"It's cold."  
"...True, but it's better than nothing right?"

Emilia nodded and hugged around his neck. They were both more than happy that he was still alive.

* * *

Garfiel arrived later and gave Subaru a happy hug.

"Boss ya good then?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"Not only tha' but ya look twice as cool now!"

They both struck _a pointing to the heavens pose_ , making the two of them cheerful as ever.

* * *

Subaru went to see Otto.

"Hey Otto."  
"Ah, hello Natsuki-saaaaAGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"I guess not everyone is a fan, huh?"

Otto eventually calmed down and gave Subaru a half hug.

"I hope this has taught you not to be so reckless!"  
"You're rigth. Next time I'll use you as a human shield, like God intended."

"Oh shut it! You never learn do you?!"

The tow couldn't help but chuckle at their own usual banter.

* * *

Subaru made it outside, seeing the other Royal Candidates and their members outside...staring at Subaru.

"Hey."

Everyone rushed him at once.

Felt grabbed his hand observed it quite intensely.

"It feels like metal, but it moves around like a hand! Holy shit! It's like something from a fantasy!"  
"Do you understand there isn't a kind of Oxymoron that handle what you just said?"

Wilhelm observed his eye from a distance.

"Does it hurt at all Subaru-dono?"  
"Nah, I'm slowly getting used to it is all."

Julius observed him up and down.

"The rest of your body is alright then?"  
"Just a little sore, but a few days of relaxing will fix that."

Priscilla pointed her fan at him and made her demands.

"I wish to understand how that eye of yours was put in!"  
"Well..it's sort of complicated you know?"  
"Very well, take it off and then put it back in!"  
"If I did that I probably would die!"

Batman, Deathstroke and Patrasche made it over moved everyone aside.

"Alright Alright! Move back, show's over!"  
Subaru took a deep breath...but also looked happily at everyone, he could see how concerned for his health they were.

He gave a polite bow.

"Thank you everyone...for taking care of me."

Everyone just gave their own smiles, they were all glad to see him doing well.

* * *

Later, Subaru, Emilia, Beatrice, Deathstroke and Batman met with three people of interest.

Julius Juukulis.

Anastastia Hoshin.

Pamlea Isley.

"Subaru while you were out of it. We all made a deal that the team you see in this room will be going to the Watchtower."  
"Riiiight, so you all agree to this?"

Subaru turned his sights to see Julius stand up.

"Anastatia-sama has expressed interest in going for my sake. Thus, as her knight I am obligated to go with her."  
"And? What else?"  
"...I wish to see if my name can be restored as well as this brother of mine."

Subaru looked down a bit with a distraught look.

" _Another sibling forgetting the existence of the other...I never like seeing this."_

But Subaru stood firm looking over at Eridna, who gave a sly smile. Then he turned his attention to Pamela.

"And, what about you Pamela-san?"

"...For me...I want to restore Crusch back to the way she was before."  
"But what about you? That would mean your memories would come back too."  
"...I...I know that from what I heard from Batman-san and Grodd...the old me wasn't a very nice person."

Deathstroke and Batman swallowed their breaths as they saw the concerned look on her face. But she lifted her head and smiled.

"If I can keep these memories intact...maybe, just maybe, I'll be different. I...can be a better person."

Everyone was silent in the room. But it was Batman who moved away from the wall he was leaning on.

"So it's agreed? We'll all head to the mansion under Roswaal's owenership, rest and then head out to conquer the tower. All of this to restore the victims of Gluttony?"

Everyone nodded their heads, so Batman took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Everyone was going to their separate ways as they prepared to leave in the morning. Pamela looked up at the night sky...and remembered the meeting she had with Crusch and the others.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to do this?"

Crusch was sitting on a fancy chair as Wilhelm and Ferris stood next to her.

They were all looking at the bowing Pamela.

"Pamela-san, you don't have to-"  
"-I have to Crusch-san. I have to help them in restoring our memories. We can't just stay idle in this. Now that we know just killing the Sin Archbishops won't restore us. I have to do this!"

Crusch was scratching her head trying to come up with a counter-argument. Pamela raised herself as she looked affectionately at them.

"This isn't just some thrill seeking or anything like that. I have to repay you all for the things you've done for me this last year."  
"No...Y-You owe us nothing!"  
"I do. You kept me safe when I lost my memories, you taught me how to fight, and you showed love and affection. There is so much I have to repay for you all."

"Pamela…"

Pamela looked at the three of them as her eyes began to waver.

"I love you all."

"...!"

"Right now, you three are the only family I have. So…"

Pamela held her composure as she opened her watery eyes.

"So I will do this. I will join them in the conquest of the tower. That is my wish."

Crusch closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Very well. I accept your request Pamela Isley. In the name of the Karsten Household, I hereby decree that you will represent us in the conquest of the Pleiades Watchtower."  
"Thank you Crusch...sama."

She did another bow and turned away as if to walk away.

"However!"  
"Huh?"

She tunred her head to see Crusch's eyes open, only for them immeadiatley leak out tears.

"I order you to come back to us."

Pamela bit her lip, but she could no longer contain her emotions as tears flooded out of her eyes. She ran and gave Crusch a strong embrace.

The two women wept into each other shoulders for a few seconds. Pamela tried speaking over her sniffles and coughs.

"I...promise..I'll come back...

"Yes...of course.."

Pamela and Crsuch let go of their hug. Pamela looked over at Ferris who also seemed to be moved to tears.

"Ferris, take care of Crusch and yourself. I'd like to see you an even better dress when I come back."  
"Heh, if it looks good on Ferri-chyan...then I'm sure I'll wear it."

Pamela gave Ferris a strong hug, surprising him. But he slowly hugged her back.

She let him go as he nodded happily.

She then turned her attention towards Wilhelm who presented her a new rapier.

"Wilhelm."  
"I was told you required a new one, so here you are."

She took it from him and looked up at him, who simply smiled back at her.

"Take care and good luck."

Pamela smiled and gave Wilhelm a strong hug, Wilhelm closed his eyes as he politely hugged her back.

With that, the three of them were looking out their window as Pamela left to the meeting with the others in the ward. She told them she would be staying there until the morning, so she took her belongings with her.

As Crusch looked out the window, she had remembered things:

 _Pamela cooking them an actually tasty meal with nothing but vegetables._  
 _Crusch and her training under Wilhelm in swordsmanship, later laughing about their fatigue._

 _Then, there was the time Pamela helped organize a dazzling surprise birthday party for her, which dazzled her to no end._

Crusch hid her face under her palms as it was obvious she was starting to cry.

Ferris tried to comfort her by patting her head, but he remembered things:

 _Pamela helping Ferris make the cutest garden outside of Crusch's window, as a surprise for her._

 _Ferris teaching her the fundamentals of magic...even her mind seemed to wander off, making him angry._

 _Then, the time they tried on a bunch of dresses and even picked ones for each other as gifts, laughing about the whole experience._

Ferris was now trying to hold back his own tears as he held Crusch close.

Wilhelm looked out the window and closed his eyes, as he remembered things:

 _Pamela being caught trying on some of Crusch's outfit, and in a fit of embarrassment of being seen by Wilhelm, she began throwing objects at him._

 _The times he and the others would watch her practice her plant powers and even made the outside of her estate look like an entirely new place of natural beauty._

 _Then, the time she was given her first rapier and she excitedly thanked Wilhelm with a big hug._

Wilhelm took a breath as he had only one tear fall from his eye.

"May the stars be with you Pamela."

* * *

The next morning Pamela was looking back around at the city as it was slowly rebuilding itself. She got into her carriage that would be reined by Julius and housed Anastasia and Deathstroke.

The carriage was riding off, but in the distance she saw Wilhelm, Crusch and Ferris on a nearby tower waving goodbye at her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stuck her body out the window and waved back with a big smile on her face.

As she kept waving goodbye, their images grew more and more distant, and so did the city...until they were outside of Priestella itself.

Pamela sat back down as she wiped away her tears.

"Are you quite alright Pamela-san?"  
"Yes, Anastasia."

She took a breath and smiled at them.

"I'm quite fine now."

* * *

Subaru was sitting in the carriage ahead of them, controlling the reins. He had Beatrcie sleeping away with her head on his lap. Emilia silently looking out the window as Batman was taking a nap. As he looked over he saw a bird that his eye visor focused on. He closed his eyes and took a small breath. He looked ahead and made a valiant pledge.

"This is it then. We'll do it! We're send you back home Batman-san...and...we're going to save you, **Rem**."

 _With Priestella behind them, the new compatriots rode off as they went to prepare...for the journey to the Augria Sand Dunes._


	52. Chapter 52: Starlight Destiny

**AN: ARC seven has now started. On another note, I am in the process of moving, so I may, or may not be able to upload in the next few days or week...but rest assured, I will continue working on this...OR DIE TRYING.**

 **AN Fun Fact: Soul'd Out won the song title. Stars and shit seem to be a thing in Re:Zero right?**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Seven: Quest of Sand and Memories

Chapter Fifty Two: Starlight Destiny

Petra was neatly organizing some brand new towels she bought with Frederica. As she ordered them each by who would given them...her mind wandered off.

"...Hm."

She couldn't keep her mind off the letter they received a few days before, it was the usual practice of the staff that a letter of great importance would be read aloud by Frederica so that everyone would understand it's contents easily.

She remembered how Frederica was hesitant to read it aloud...she seemed to even regret in some way of acquiring the letter.

But she took a breath and decided to read it:

* * *

 _To the residents of the Roswaal Estate,_

 _If you are reading this, then we are currently on route back to the mansion._

 _As you may have been aware of, or not, there was a battle in the city of Priestella._

 _We are all alive, but Emilia's knight, Natsuki Subaru, sustained substantial injuries._

 _Garfiel and Otto are to stay in the city until their own conditions improve, which fortunately are not life threatening._

 _We are all well, but you will see the extent of Subaru's body changes in due time._

 _We are currently with Anastasia Hoshin, her supposed knight Julius Juukulis, and a representative of the Crusch Faction, Pamela Isley._

 _We ask for supplies and tools to be ready for a trip._

 _We are in actuality, staying there for only several days, before we embark on an odyssey towards the Pleiades Watchtower._

 _We know this is asking for much, but we would be thankful for the assistance._

 _Until we meet._

 _-Emilia Faction_

* * *

"Batman-sama obviously wrote this."

Frederica folded the letter up with a saddened look on her face. She turned to see Roswaal sitting in his chair as he twidled with his thumbs.

"Hmmmm...it would seeeeem that much has occurred since we returned from our Lords Meeting. I hoooope not too much has happened to them."

Frederica then noticed Petra's hands were shaking a bit, so she quickly walked over and gently held her shoulders. Petra glanced up as she saw Frederica smiled gently at her.

"This not something to be worried about Petra."  
"...But the letter said-"

"I know it may sound bad. Though we must remember Subaru-sama is with Batman-sama and the others. They would never allow him to fall into terrible harm."  
"...I do agree with you on that."

Frederica patted her on the head and stood tall once again. Ram soon stepped forward and interjected with her usually calm demeanor.

"Whatever the case may be, especially in Barusu's injuries, we should prepare for their arrival."

The two other maids agreed and both went to prepare for their arrival.

Ram was now alone with Roswaal in his parlor. She took a seat on an adjacent chair next to him as Roswaal played with a strand of his hair.

"Sooooo, tell me Ram. How far off are they?"

"...They are coming along the road, even as we speak."  
"Ahhhhh, I see. You used your Clairvoyance, yeeees?"  
"Of course, Roswaal-sama."

She nodded proudly to him, making the sorcerer giggle a bit.

"Sooooo Ram, could you tell me what is the extent of Subaru-kun's injuries? I hope he still has that unique hair of hiiiis."  
"Hmph! I'm hoping Barusu did lose it, that way he'd look the way he acts. A buffoon."  
"Hahaha. As harsh as ever."

Ram took a breath and used her Clairvoyance to search the area ahead of the mansion. Using the wavelengths of all the nearby animals and insects she eventually saw the dragon carriages coming into view.

"Strange."  
"What is?"  
"Batman-san's flying Metia, the Batwing...I don't see it anywhere."  
"...Maybe the fiiiighting was more intense than we thought?"  
"Indeed, and...I see Barusu-"

She suddenly stopped using her Clairvoyance and seemed to turn her head to look back at Roswaal.

"Ram, what is it?"  
"...Roswaal-sama, I think it's best…"

Roswaal raised his brows as he noticed it...Ram was unnerved by something that she saw.

"...I think it's best if you personally see Barusu, when they get here."

Roswaal couldn't come up with anything to say as he turned his attention to Ram's concerned expression. Ram was watching the window, as she could now see the carriages getting closer to the mansion.

* * *

Petra was doing her absolute best preparing tea and snacks with Frederica. She wanted to welcome everyone with a plentiful meal. She then asked to be given a break, which Frederica agreed to. As she ran upstairs, she saw through a large window that the carriages were currently at the gates. She hurried as she made it to her room.

She was looking into her mirror and brushing her hair. She neatly patted away any wrinkles on her maid outfit, shined her little boots and fixed her trademark red ribbon.

She took a deep breath and practiced her smiles in the mirror. Each one was given more effort than the other.

"Petra! Hurry, they're here!"  
"Ah! I'm coming!"

She then fixed herself one last time as she hurried out the door, down the hallways and to the entrance of the mansion.

She stood next to Frederica and Ram, as the other attendants of the mansion also arrived. Clind and Annerose also made it to see the group back. Then the doors were slowly opening up.

In the corner of her eye, Frederica noticed Ram was making an odd expression...as if she was not looking forward to what was coming.

The door finally opened as all of the servants politely bowed.

"Welcome everyone!"

As Petra and the others raised their heads...a slow, but surging feeling of dread overtook her eyes. Her eyes trembled, which soon followed her body. Her hands that held another, were staring to convulse. She could hear the murmurs and gasps of the other servants around her.

Clind and Annerose could only widen their eyes at what they were seeing.

Ram could't keep looking so she averted her gaze away.

Frederica was holding her breath as she simply put a hand over her mouth.

Petra was still in disbelief. She was simply not registering what exactly was going on.

"Petra...are you okay?"

Then, Subaru made it over to her and put his hand on her head. But this made Petra flinch, instead of the warm, soft hand she was used to...it was instead a cold, rough feeling that felt alien to her.

She soon grabbed his arm and removed his hand from her head, taking a good long look at the new limb he had. It was like nothing she had ever seen in her life, tears fell from eyes seeing it. She knew Subaru was injured from whatever it was they were doing. But, for her, this was too much.

Petra then felt his usual hand wipe the tears off her cheek as he squatted down to see her eye to eye. She once again flinched as she was looking at his left eye. The strange looking thing made Petra absolutely sad. She couldn't keep it together as she hugged on to his shirt.

"Subaru…!"  
"...Petra, hey now. It's okay!"  
"No! It's not okay!...Look at your eye! Your hand!"

She gripped his shirt even tighter as tears flooded out of her eyes. Subaru could only hold onto her tighter.

"None of this is okay...you must have been in so much pain!"

"...Yeah I was. But thanks to Batman-san and the others I survived. And I got these nifty new parts."  
"...Well I don't like them!"  
"Hahaha. A second critic huh?"

Petra looked up to see a happy grin on Subaru's face. It was this action that seemed to finally relax her. In the end, while she was upset at seeing how badly he was hurt and the strange replacements he was given, she was more than happy to see Subaru alive and well.

Frederica gave a quick pat on Petra's back with an understanding smile.

"Come then. Let's give them some space, alright Petra?"  
"...Okay."

Petra was wiping away her tears as she nodded. Subaru nodded with her and gave her quick rub on the head, as Frederica walked away with her.

Subaru noticed how Frederica turned her head a bit and was looking at Batman. She then smiled at him affectionately as she continued to console Petra.

Subaru could only watch as the young girl was led away by the others. Subaru seemed to be quite distressed by Petra's reaction. His mind wandered and questioned if he could've done something different to ease her into his new look.

"Subaru."

Batman tapped Subaru on his shoulder and had the young man turn to face him.

"It's okay Subaru, she just needs time to process what's happened to you."  
"Still...she seemed mortified by the looks of it."

Subaru couldn't help but lower his head as he said this.

"Listen, we all have to get used to it. We just need time with it. Time heals everything."  
"...Does it?"

Batman trailed off his own collection of thoughts when he heard this. But he eventually relaxed as he looked back at him and then the rest of the group.

"...It does. Eventually…"

* * *

The group eventually made it to the parlor to meet with Roswaal. They entered the door behind Ram.

"Ohohooooo! Welcome back everyone! I hope the trip...wasn't...too…."

Roswaal's words faltered as he looked at Subaru. His eyes were moving erratically as if trying to analyze every single detail he was looking at. In all the countless years and dozens of lives he's lived in this world...he had never seen anything like it before.

"Subaru-kun, what happened to you?"  
"Well, a lot fighting and stuff I guess?"  
"...I mean, to your eye and hand. What happened to them?"

Subaru and Batman looked at each other for a second, then decided to have everyone take a seat.

Eventually, Frederica and Petra were able to enter the room as well. Petra seemed to have finally calmed down and relaxed when she saw Subaru turn his head and give a warm smile. Petra did the same.

Now that the returning group, the mansion residents and even Annerose were seated. Subaru and Batman told them everything that happened at Priestella.

* * *

The parlor was dead quiet, Subaru had finished the story up to the point of the decision making for the Watchtower Conquest.

Frederica was shaking a bit as she learned the ultimate fate of her mother. She was going to start crying, but Batman held her shoulder tenderly...helping to calm her down as she held his hand. She also felt pride that her brother helped defeat the villainous Scarecrow and aided in pushing back Grodd's forces.

Petra was proud of Subaru and his success in defeating Greed...but she was also distressed about hearing the injuries Subaru had sustained, and the scary "surgery" he underwent to give him his new body parts. She could only entwine her fingers as she stared at Subaru.

Annerose and Clind looked at everyone quietly as they were simply amazed at what they had accomplished. Killing three Sin Archbishops and stopping an actual invasion. It was too amazing for words.

Roswaal was twiddling his fingers as he looked over what these people were able to do. He was quite excited to see what Subaru and Batman would accomplish next.

Ram was more curious than anything, especially in regards to Batman. She was, in a way, also interested in what he would accomplish next. She saw that he along with Subaru were both now involved in some of the most important battles in Lugnica's history...or perhaps even the world's. And now, they intended to go to the Pleiades Watchtower and conquer it. She had many curious thoughts running through her head.

Deathstroke then got up from his seat and cracked his neck.

"Alright, we laid down the basics about what's been going on. So shouldn't we be getting ready?"

Subaru turned his attention to the others sitting around them, especially Julius.

"Honestly, it's been a long trip and I wish we could rest for a bit."  
"We don't have to be in a hurry, but I think making preparations would be key at this moment."  
"Yeah...I heard it's gonna take us almost a month to get there."  
"Yes, there are not that many highways that can take us there, and there is only one town near the Watchtower...and even then it's not that close."  
"Plus we no longer have the Batwing to scout ahead of us! We're going to be going into this place with no idea of what surprises might be ahead of us."

"Indeed, other than the Ma-Beasts and the Sage Shaula, we have little idea of what awaits us."

The two of them had their hands clutching their chins as they pondered how they would prepare.

Batman eventually got up from his seat and looked over the situation as well. Then he scratched the back of his head as he became a bit uneasy by the idea in his head.

"Well...in the case of Shaula, I'm hoping just me, Slade and Pamela will be enough to try and stop her... but in the case of the Ma-Beasts...I think we already have a person for that."

Subaru's eyes widened and Deathstroke glared over at Batman.

"She might not accept the request."  
"...We'll need your help to convince her."

Deathstroke mumbled angrily as he began walking away. Then he raised his hand, waving the back of his palm, without even looking at them.

"I'll try my best, damn it."

Batman sighed at Deathsrtoke's usual nasty attitude.

Batman then turned his attention to Pamela who sitting there with her eyes closed the entire time.

"Pamela, is everything alright?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah just a little tired from the trip is all."

Pamela gave a bright smile, but she also got up, continuing to smile. She started making her way out of the parlor.

"I'm going to go walk around for a bit. Stretch out my legs and wake up, you know?"

She happily waved at them...but Annerose asked Clind to come with her as they followed her out. She quickly gave Emilia a hug, she was even anticipating to see Subaru being jealous...but she saw that he was almost staring off in the distance alongside Julius. She would usually only see that look on Batman's face. So she slightly pouted, before she left with Clind.

Emilia stood up and was noticing how Roswaal seemed compliant with everything he had heard.

"Are you sure, you're okay with this?"  
"Oooooof course, Emilia-sama! You already explained it all in the letter, soooooo I am quite content with this decision. Not ooooonly that, but I would like to remind you alllll, that should this task be done, weeeeee will gain much more attetnion for the Royal Selection!"

"Oh, I never thought of that!"

Emilia seemed happy with the idea of her acquiring more attention in the Royal Selection. But it was Batman and Subaru, that didn't buy it. Something wasn't right.

Beatrice got up from Subaru's lap and assured him with a quick pat on his knee and a smile.

"Not to worry I will check on the actual intentions here, I suppose. You and Batman, go and take care of everything that needs to be."  
"...Thanks Beako."

Subaru went over and hugged her excitedly, making Beatrice blush madly. Subaru and Batman both decided to work on recruiting their other member. The rest of the staff also left, leaving Beatrice alone with Roswaal.

* * *

Underneath the mansion was a specially made room, intended to house people who were caught robbing the place or even intruders. It was less a prison, and more of, one would say, a kind of lounge that also had a bed.

Deathstroke was inside speaking with someone as Batman, Subaru, Emilia, Julius and Anastasia had arrived.

"I know it's not a neat set up, but we really need you."  
"I know you need me, but I just really don't feel like it."

They all noticed the uneasy feeling around the room, but it was less to due with something like the Witch's Miasma and possibly more with the blue haired girl in front of them speaking with Deathstroke.

They both noticed that the two of them seemed almost close...like a father would be with a daughter. Deathstroke had his helmet off and was fixing his eyepatch. He was sitting across from the girl, near them were an assortment of stuffed animals.

Subaru pointed to her dramatically.

"So yeah, this is the prisoner of this mansion. She will be listening to what we say as an adviser in relation to Ma-beasts."

"My, what a cute girl, isn't she? Beatrice-chan, Petra-chan…isn't this is a bit too showing of Natsuki-kun's tastes?"  
"That's a ridiculous opinion of me. Mind saying something more fitting!? I thought to gather people, and not specifically lolis!"

There was suddenly some sense of reality in his "Little Girl User" nickname, so he wished she didn't say frightening things. Batman did not like the coined nickname Subaru was given by the public...but even he had to admit that the evidence was there, and people could put the pieces together. Not like a puzzle, but like lego pieces.

Subaru did his best to appease the young lady, seeing that though Mieli liked Deathstroke as family, she still wasn't in any mood to help. So it left him no choice.

"Look Meili. It's a present. Take it. It's a new stuffed toy Darepanda."  
"...! Wow! It's cute!"

He showed the new work that had this and that to it, and Meili accepted it with eyes that shined.

"Cute! It's a new animal! Wonder what I should name it….okay, I've got it! I'll name this ooone Big Panda!"  
"I see you've named it what it literally is."

"Also welcome back all of you. Slade-jii san told me about what happened in the faraway place you were all in."  
"Yeaaaah, it was rough."  
"Besides, onii-san has that super creepy eye now. It would be mean of me to be so bad to you now."  
"Ugh, another critic."

Subaru then realized his visor focused on a tiny spider in the corner of his foot, so he gently picked it up and tossed it out of the room. Julius was the most surprised by this.

"You saw that small insect Subaru?"  
"Yeah, the new eye seems to focus on anything in its plane of vision. Even small things like flies and spiders."  
"Incredible. But is it not troubling to have it?"  
"Hell yeah, on the way here it kept focusing on every bird that flew by! And outside of here, it was trying to focus on every damn butterfly and small gerbil it saw! Plus when it focuses too much on something, it gives me a nasty headache."  
"It would seem that you do not have a full grasp on it's abilities."  
"No, but I'll keep at it."

Subaru took a breath and turned his attention back to Mieli who was hugging her new toy tightly.

Subaru had to explain how Mieli and Deathstroke attacked the original Roswaal mansion over a year ago and the vicious battle that occurred because of it.

"Then doesn't this mean it occurred around the same time you all defeated the Sizable Hare, Natsuki-kun?"

"Yeah, that day used to be the most stressful day of my life. But now it's like, number two at this point."  
"But still, if she was an enemy, why did you all not deal with her? I mean, she seems calm now...but if even Deathstroke-san was a villain, why did you let them live?"

Batman stepped forward to answer for Subaru.

"During the deal to get Deathstroke's employment, he had us promise to keep Mieli safe."  
"Oh?"  
"Apparently, their boss is upset with them for losing their partner Elsa and failing their mission. Going out there by themselves would be asking for too much conflict, so it was decided, keeping them close by would be their safest bet."  
"Hmmmm...but would that mean you have a grudge against the two of them?"  
"Would we?"  
"They tried to kill you."

Subaru and Batman looked at each other and seemd to smirk at eachother. Even Deathstroke seemed to chuckle.

"It's all fine, me and Batman-san have been targeted so many times, we just get used to it."

He even playfully patted Batman on the back.

"This guy here has been targeted so many times by Slade-sensei soooo many times! He probably lost count."  
"Not an accurate thing to say, but yes. I also do admit that her age is a cause of concern within myself, she's still young and she can learn to use her abilities for better purposes, just like this mission. And of course, my own code of 'no killing' would never let me allow anyone to harm this girl. It's just that. Nothing else. Plus, she is endearing to have around, it's worked wonders on Slade."

Deathstroke seemed to get annoyed by his last comment but continued to pat Mieli on the head as she sat patiently.

Anastasia and Julius could only look at him with eyes that simply didn't understand him. But he and Subaru were alright with this, they were from other worlds after all.

Eventually Mieli agreed to join the group...but…

"How should I put it…do you not know any way to avoid the Ma-beasts? Or on the contrary, ways to lure them?"

"Onii-san, if you run on by yourself, a looot of them will definitely come at you, you know?"  
"I've already done that a few times and they were painful experiences."

"If Onii-san doesn't want to do it, then maybe you could prepare a lot of people for it. Alll of the Ma-beasts jump at living things over normal food, so maybe something like that."

Deathstroke struck his palms together as if he had an 'a-ha' moment. Emilia of course, frowned at this idea.

"That's definitely a no! I'm against it! I am against it!"  
"You don't have to disagree so frantically like that. Nobody will be chosen, so it's fine."

With no final idea, it was decided that they would work out the final details later. Mieli walked out of her underground room and was now being given her own room in the mansion. She stretched out her arms and smiled at the open air.

"Finally good to walk around!"  
"Meili come over here."

Deathstroke brought out his hand to her, confusing the young girl.

"What is it, Slade-jii san?"  
"I need to teach you a few more moves for combat, we never finished your training."  
"Wuhhhhh?! But-"  
"-No buts. Come on, if we finish this early, I'll ask Petra and the fang-girl to make you something nice."  
"...MMMMM. Okay."

She took his hand and they walked off hand in hand. Subaru and Emilia softly smiled seeing this. Julius looked over to Batman and whispered to him.

"So they are not related?"  
"No, he has his own kids, but they're not here. Why?"  
"...Those two look close. Like a family, a real one."  
"...No kidding."

The group was now slowly returning to the mansion, having recruited their measure against the Ma-beasts.

* * *

Pamela was sitting near a tree as she overlooked a garden, then in the corner of her eye she saw two figures walk over to her. It was Annerose and her butler Clind.

"My, an ally of Emily's so despondent?"  
"Oh, Annerose was it? Hi."  
"Greetings. Tell me, are you the one...called Poison Ivy?"

Those words made Pamela shake a bit. But she took a breath and looked sadly at the ground.

"Apparently, that's what people used to call me."  
"...From what I was told, you have lost your memories and have been living with the Crusch Party. You helped Emily and the others so you have my thanks."

Both her and Clind bowed respectfully to her. But Pamela looked at them still sad, making her eyes wander. She hugged her knees and tried to hid her face.

Clind decided to ask her…

"Is there something bothering you? Concern."  
"...My memories. Is it right for me to get them back?"

" _It's a bit odd to see you this way."_

"Should I really try and be the old me? Someone I don't remember being? Or the actions that person, has done?"

" _Poison Ivy?! You too became a hero? How laughable! You too are covered in sins just as myself, even in this world!_

Pamela began to grip her skirt tightly as she became pained by the ideas in her head.

"I'm not sure I'll like what I will revert to. What if I hurt Otto, or Ferris, Wilhelm...or Crusch? I'd never forgive myself!"  
"If I may say something."

Pamela had small trickles of tears leaking out of her eyes, as she looked up to see Clind offer her his hand. She was helped up from the ground and Clind looked into her eyes.

"I understand that you fear the prospect of reverting to your former ego of Poison Ivy...but Pamela-sama, I do not think it will be so bad. Theory."  
"What?"  
"If you were a different person in the past, then I can safely say that your new memories and experiences...may very well change you yet again."

"...!"

"I believe so. I do think that whatever happens, you will be just fine. Honesty."  
"...Right, thank you."

Pamela wiped away her tears and smiled. She gave a polite bow to the two of them, who returned it back. Pamela looked at the garden again, this time with a determined face.

* * *

Subaru split off from Emilia and the others. Batman stated that since they were going to a place that was pretty much described as a desert, he was going to prepare some equipment for them. Emilia went to speak with Pamela, and Deathstroke and Mieli took Julius and Anastasia to the training grounds.

Subaru was going to a certain room….

"Hey there."

He walked over and sat next to a certain blue haired girl who was resting on her bed. Her body didn't move. Her eyes didn't open. She was just laying there...in an immovable slumber.

Subaru grabbed onto her hand and smiled at her, it was the kind of smile he would show no one except her and Emilia.

"Rem, I know I haven't seen you in awhile. A lot happened while we were gone. I-I know that if you were awake, you'd be surprised by my looks right now. Soooo, I know you'd be the next critic huh?"  
.

.

.

.

"I want you to know that right now, we're heading to the Pleiades Watchtower. I...I know that I promised before...but when, Echidna, backed out that time...I had no idea what to do. Me and Batman-san looked over any book we could find. When he got the position of Light, he got access to those books, remember? But we didn't see anything, at all."  
.

.

.

.

"But now...we might meet again Rem. Though I know this, Shaula person, may not be the sage she is stacked up to be. Or maybe even that the Watchtower may or may not be able to fulfill our wishes...but it's worth a shot right?"  
.

.

.

.

"Rem, I promised you before. And damn it, I'll do it again. I'm going to save you. I'm going to bring you back!"

Subaru held her hand as tight as he could and closed his eyes, putting full meaning to his oath.

"-That hurts."  
"...HUH?!"

Subaru looked over at Rem. Hearing something like that gave him a slimmer of hope. However she wasn't moving still. He sighed as he let go of her hand and turned his head to see Ram.

"Hey Ram."  
"I was saying that the way you were holding her hand looked very painful, though I'm glad Barusu is being cooperative."  
"...Yeah, sorry."  
"...And what else is bothering you?"  
"...I worry about her. I want her to wake up, to talk to her, to hold her hand and see her smile."

Ram walked over and looked down at Subaru, she saw something she never expected see in Natsuki Subaru's face….an emotionless glare.

"When Grodd was trying to kill me...I got scared Ram. Not of dying, but...of dying and being unable to save Rem or Emilia. Me losing my hand, and eye, was an acceptable loss, as long as I could save them."

"..."

"I know that there is a lot to worry about with this whole trip...and that even with Deathstroke-sensei and Batman-san with us, our chances are still pretty slim. But I...I want to win. I want to save Rem, no matter what, even if I go completely blind, or lose all my limbs. I NEED TO SAVE HER. I...I NEED TO."  
"Why?"

Subaru finally got a confused expression on his face as he turned up to look at Ram.

"Why do you want to save her, Barusu?"  
"...Because Ram."  
"Because?"

"...Because I love her...just as much as I do Emilia."

Ram glared down at Subaru, but she noticed that his left eye was staring at her and moving oddly, meanwhile Subaru was rubbing the palm of his left steel hand.

"Barusu, I understand that you care for Rem...but what if she wakes up and doesn't remember you? What then?"  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We were good friends before, we can always do it again. I'm willing. Are you willing to be her sister when she wakes and you still don't remember her?"  
"...Of course, it will be something we both work on."

Subaru nodded and carefully got up from the chair.

He smiled at Rem as he brushed her hair a little, before he began walking away, but he stopped right next to Ram.

"I'll conquer the sage's Watchtower and then definitely make Rem wake up. And then you two sisters will have your emotional reunion."

"What are you saying Barusu?"

"...?"

"Ram will also accompany you on this next journey, so putting it that way is pretty condescending. If it's going to be an emotional reunion, Ram will act on her own accord."

"...It's news to me, but I appreciate it. Please take care of her Ram, I...still need to do some things."

Subaru bowed his head, surprising Ram and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ram took a small breath as she sat next to Rem, preparing to wash her body with a wet towel. But her concerned look could be easily seen as she continued looking down at her.

"To think he changed so much in a month...Barusu really does love you, doesn't he?"

* * *

Batman continued working on the equipment that was required for the desert trip. He was making schematics for Subaru and his sewing expertise to work on. However, he himself was working on trying to refurbish some boots he got a hold of and make them useful for the sand and also began making items for the rest of the group.

A utility belt for Subaru, along with protective padding to put over his tracksuit.

A hunting knife for Emilia.

A satchel for Beatrice to carry magic stones and a backpack for the staff she acquired from her victory over Kilroy.

And a backpack for Mieli.

As he continued into the long day ahead of him, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."  
"Hello Batman-sama, I have brought you something to snack on."

Frederica entered the room and set up the snacks nearby on a small table. She was smiling as usual...but that smile faded as Batman removed his gauntlets and went over to grab a piece of meat pie. She could clearly see the brand new burn scars on his hands. She even noticed he had new scars on his face.

"I...I see that the battle was quite tumultuous for you as well."  
"...To be honest, it was the biggest fight I've been in while in this country."  
"Are your arms well? Do you need anything for them?"  
"No Frederica, they healed well. Thank you for asking."

Batman began eating his meat pie as he looked over at Frederica, who seemed quite observant towards him.

"...Well, how did everything go with you guys?"  
"Oh! It went well. Though there was this moment that...well.."  
"That?"  
"Petra was being hassled by one of the lords and-"  
"-Did they do something to her?!"

Batman actually got up from the chair, with his usual fierce demeanor, as if he was ready to wage war on someone else. Frederica shook her head and playfully raised a finger.

"Oh no no no no. She actually, well, beat him up with a broom."  
"...Huh?"

Even Batman couldn't help but be taken aback by it.

Frederica took a deep breath, but had an annoyed look.

"Apparently, she had been taking secret lessons with Deathstroke-sama."

"Hahhh, I guess we got an entire mansion of capable fighters now right?"  
"Hehe. I assume so."

Batman sat back down and removed his mask, this time Frederica could see a small patch of white hair had now formed near Batman's right ear. She walked over and asked if she could help, Batman didn't need any...but…

"Frederica, you should know that it may be a long time until we come back."  
"Yes, it is a long journey. And you will be able to-"  
"-The thing is…"

Frederica's words were stopped as Batman held his hands together and stared out his window. He looked back at Frederica with a concerned look, making her anxious.

"If we succeed...I may not be coming back."  
"W-Why?"  
"My purpose in all of this is simple, I want to go home...and I won't be going alone. I-I may very well take Slade and Pamela with me."  
"...Will you ever come back?"

Batman saw her trembling face...making him get up and walk over to her.

"I-I don't know Frederica."

"..."

"I know...that we eventually have to return again to bring Grodd back with us. Other than that, or if...Grodd is killed by then...then we won't have a reason at all."

Frederica was quiet…

Then she surprised Batman with a strong hug.

"F-Frederica?"  
"Nonsense."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I know you too well Batman-sama. I know you'll come back, no matter how long it takes to do it. You wouldn't abandon us."

Bruce felt something from what she said...but at the same time he felt too comfortable with it and it ate him up inside.

Still, he decided to give her a half hug.

"Maybe."  
"Hmm, and with Subaru-sama with you, I know that you two will definitely conquer the tower."

Batman and Frederica slowly let go of their hug, Batman then began to chuckle.

"Batman-sama?"  
"Oh..sorry, it's just, thinking about the fact that a boy named Subaru is going to take on a tower named after Pleiades...it's almost like a starlight destiny."

"Hmmm?"  
"Sorry, it's nothing...Say, Frederica want to help?"

Frederica nodded happily.

* * *

Later, Batman met with Beatrice in the hallways as he was letting Frederica rest as well.

"Batman."  
"Beatrice...what was Roswaal talking about with you?"

"Nothing of importance, just going over the facts of the trip with him-"  
"-He still wants to bring back Echidna right?"

Beatrice held her breath as she heard this, but her face calmed as she looked up at him.

"Listened in on our conversation?"  
"Nope. I just know him, and I know that out of everyone here, he would ask you to request this."

"..."

"I know I don't have a right to speak against this...but are you willing to ask the tower how to revive the dead?"  
"...If it doesn't harm Subaru, I suppose."

Batman nodded and walked side by side with Beatrice as they went to go see the others.

"...Can I say something?"  
"Hmmm? If it is not something insulting to my intelligence, go right ahead, I suppose."  
"You two should not be playing with the dead...it can lead to nothing good."

"Why do say that? You talk as if something-"

Beatrice noticed his face faltered a bit when she said this. It piqued her interest a tad, but she decided to not press any further.

Batman just calmly walked side by side with the spirit.

* * *

"Heey, Petra. Sorry for leaving you alone. I'll make you feel better."  
"Don't worry~. I'm not angry. It's fine. Subaru-sama can go to as many faraway, dangerous places as he wants, just like he always has, right?"

"I know that leaving you behind with Roswaal at the mansion would stress you so much that it would make it hard for you to breathe, but if you were to just reason that it was just another job and did your best to…gooeh!"

Subaru was hit with a head-butt to his stomach. Petra looked up at him with large teardrops form in the corner of her eyes, especially in seeing Subaru laugh off the hit.

"Subaru-sama are you some sort of person who likes pain?! Ram-sama told me those kind of people are dangerous!"  
"I hope my name wasn't in her list there. Hehe."  
"This isn't funny! Subaru-sama is always like this; ever since you first came to the mansion, and ever since I met you at the village. You're gonna go take diligent action all over the place again, even when it seems so dangerous!"

"Well, I know that's the thing with me, but I can take it as my road in becoming a hero. I mean, I've already gone through-"  
"-Listen please! It was rough with the Ma-beasts; it was rough with the witch cult; it was rough with the cicada invasion; it was rough with the training; it was rough at the Elior forest; and it was rough cleaning the graves too. Why can't someone other than Subaru-sama do it? Someone...another person…..you should just leave it up to someone stronger or something like that, like Master, since he has the time."

"I…I understand. I understand just how much frustration you've had piled up because of how Roswaal wastes his time so often. Stop trying to add things on in attempts to drive Roswaal off to his death. It creates an intense amount of tension in the camp."

Petra was obviously worried for her Subaru. The moment she saw him with his artificial limbs, she panicked and had begun to dread the day that he would have to leave on another mission. And while she trusted Batman and Deathstroke to take care of everyone, she saw that even with them there, he still got this injured.

"I worried for you for a whole month! Then you come back with that cold hand and that scary eye! If Batman-sama didn't give those to you, you'd be far worse right now!"  
"True. But this something I have to do Petra..mainly because-  
"-What reason then?"  
"...I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up."

Petra was quiet, she understood exactly who he was referring to.

"I know I'm not the strongest or the most capable...but I have to do this. No one else. Me and the others are going to do our damndest to complete this. Petra."  
"Huh?"  
"Thanks for worrying about me."

Subaru gave her a surprise pat on the head with his normal hand.

"Ey!"  
"Another head-butt!?"

Subaru was once again hit in the stomach by a sudden head-butt by the small maid.

She then closed one of her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Subaru-sama you idiot! You're selfish! Why don't you just go do whatever you want!"  
"Ughu, uo….."  
"Because when 2 months pass and you return, I'll surprise you by becoming a really beautiful girl. Feel free to regret not being able to see that growth up close by!"  
"There really is something unfortunate about that."

It's not normal for a kid to change during their growth period so suddenly. But Petra was also a glamorous 13 year old. After 2 months passed, she just might have a completely different impression.

"Anywayss! What you should do is: go ahead and travel towards dangerous places like you want-worrying everyone and troubling everyone-and after that, come back like you always do.'  
"It sounds like I'm a pretty big nuisance to others when you say that….."

The way she described him surprisingly didn't sound wrong. With this, Subaru pushed out both of his hands as well, and then he matched Petra's fist with his own.

"It's always troubling for Petra, but I'll carelessly head towards dangerous places like I always do, and you just wait for me to return like normal after I'm done with doing various things—one after another. It is Petra's own special right to welcome us back once we return from our journey."  
"…You won't let Frederica nee-sama or Ram nee-sama say it before me, right?"  
" Yeah. I promise."  
"Including Master?"  
"Even if you don't worry about that, I'd get hit by Roswaal if he were to be the first one to appear when we come back."  
" …..Mm, I understand. Alright, that convinces me."

She pulled back her fist that was matched with Subaru's, and then triumphant spirits started to flow into the sighing Petra. The flow was substantial, and should have looked like a big form of forgiveness.

"Jeez, Subaru-sama can't be helped….."

She gave a small chuckle, relaxing the both of them.

* * *

The direction towards the Augria Sand Dunes, which was a place that was located far off in the world and was a place that was far away from their group...resembled a straight line that pointed towards due east from the eastern Roswaal mansion.

However, this journey had a path that was longer than the path one would be required to take to head towards the watergate city Priestella; it would take close to 20 days for just a one-way trip.

In other words, this journey would take a total of 40 days just to go there and back.

They would safely arrive at the watchtower, and if they thought about staying there for a couple of days, the length of this large expedition could very well turn into something like 2 months instead.

The day ended. Everyone rested the night away...except Batman and Subaru who kept working on the tools they needed for the journey.

* * *

In the morning, preparations were complete and Batman and Subaru met with the rest of the party.

 _Julius Juukulius_

 _Anastasia Hoshin (Echidna Possessed)  
Ram_

 _Pamela Isley_

 _Deathstroke_

 _Mieli Portroute_

 _Patrasche_

 _Rem_

 _Emilia_

"Everyone take one of each and keep them close."

Everyone grabbed their equipment with Deastroke nodding when he looked inside the bags.

"Oho. Cloaks, goggles, desert boots and a goddamn gas mask? You two thought this through huh?"  
"Batman-san mentioned it to me on the way here. We were lucky he bought the materials we needed before we left Priestella."

Batman nodded in agreement, even while he noticed Emilia was playing around with her goggles and Julius was examining the gas mask.

"Everyone, I'll teach you all how to use those things soon enough, they were designed to help combat the environment, as well as preventing too much ingestion of the Witch's Miasma. Remember, her sealing shrine is there as well."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon, they were taught the specifics about their items and they began to move out.

* * *

The carriages were being supplied and everyone was working on getting the journey started.

"Worried about something, Subaru?"

He tilts his head, and when he was imagining the distant future, he saw Emilia pop up in his vision. Subaru clears his throat with a "Hm" at the girl wearing a lightweight dress for traveling afar and says

"When I think about the place we're going to, I can't stop being nervous. When I stop thinking about it…..I feel afraid about going to a dangerous place with a large group of people, since it's hard to help everyone when there's that many people."  
"You may be right. Rem and Ram are coming along too. Subaru will have to be protected by Meili and Anastasia."  
"What the!? I'm already being treated as someone who won't fight!?"  
"Come on, Subaru. Obviously it's just a joke. You're going to take this seriously, after all."

Subaru smiled a bit even as he watched Batman tie on the carriage two large metallic boxes onto the carriage. Deathstroke was another one and seemed to practicing his aiming with semi-automatic rifle. It helped eased Subaru in thinking that these two would help.

Pamela was using her large vines to help put heavier things into the carriages.

Meili appeared next as...she now sported a navy blue outfit, similar to the one she wore when she attacked them all. With it, was an orange scarf and a baton on her small back.

She playfully winked at Subaru and ran off to join Deathstroke, carrying her panda toy.

"Looks like you're having trouble Natsuki-kun, since you're always trying to please girls."

"…If you think so, then it'd make me happy if you could stop taking up my time."

Anastasia called out to him with a teasing tone. Anastasia...even though she was called this, inside she was the white fox Echidna.  
On the remaining 20 days from Priestella to the mansion, most of the differences were buried. Even if she would do Anastasia's job like this, it seemed like it would eventually become hard to tell them apart.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't doubt me like that. Didn't I tell you that I have no motive? Hence, I've volunteered to be your guys' guide for a dangerous path."  
"Including that point too, my stance is that there's a possibility of you having various plans, considering your creator. I've said this many times too, so remember it. It's not like I don't want want to believe you. It would make me feel a lot more at ease if I could believe you."  
"It's not amusing being at a disadvantage like this by not remembering someone. It seems like my creator made me not have memory in order to displease you."

"That's why you shouldn't get so angry. Geez, it's scary."

When he glared at Eridna, who went back to herself midway, she went back to disguising herself as Anastasia and pouted with her lips. With that, she passed by Subaru and stepped into the dragon carriage.

Ram later appeared with Rem. She was in clothes suitable for the trip, and was now being carried by Petra's wheelchair, she was on something Subaru reproduced from his original world through his memory.  
A model of the wheelchair had already existed in this world, but it had quite the amount of work put into the remodeling; it had a caster like front wheel that wouldn't be a hindrance when changing directions, along with a scaffold and a seat. Of course, a seat belt and a cushion to protect her head were implemented as well.

It was a one of a kind wheelchair that Subaru insisted on making to Roswaal, and he made it with his own money.

"I'm worried about the maintenance when we get far, but….."  
"Subaru-sama is a little handy, and the materials are what they are, so I think it could handle being used for two months. Of course, please don't do anything unreasonable."

Frederica glanced over at Batman, he was walking towards them having finished setting up the carriages. She gave him a quick smile and the two maids bowed to them.

"Please be safe everyone."  
"We'll be awaiting your return."

Subaru and Batman nodded as they made their way back to the carriages. Subaru stayed behind a bit as he moved around his left hand. His left eye continued to examine it...moving about as it did. Then, a small hand gently grabbed his right hand from the side.

"Oh, it's Beako."  
"You don't have to make a pathetic look like that. It's not like your feelings for that girl are weaker than the feelings her sister has, so you don't have to worry, I suppose. Just be yourself, and do what you can do, I suppose."  
"That's not quite….or well, that's how it is?"

Subaru touches his cheek with the hand that wasn't occupied, pulls on it, and pinches it. Then, this time his hand was taken by a different white hand.

" Yeah yeah, I'll take that hand. A little cold, but it's still Subaru."  
"Ohfu, Emilia-tan…"

Beatrice looked up at Subaru with one of her eyebrows raised.

"After that girl wakes up, it'll be easy for both of your hands to get occupied. I'm interested in seeing what Subaru will do about that."  
"Ah, I might be interested in that too."

Subaru gets caught in between Emilia and Beatrice, and he gives a troubled look. However, he was only returned with a serious look and an anticipating look.  
To make matters worse, Petra's look was piercing him from behind, and Ram was even throwing him a cold, scornful look in front of the dragon carriage as she turned around.  
He was being unbelievably surrounded on all sides...then, Julius let's out a "Hmm", as he saw that and gave a nod. In response to that desiring reaction, Subaru gave a grand smile.

What is it? If you want to say something, say it. Alright, go ahead!"  
"Really? Alright then, I'll just say one thing. You really could not be more blessed, being surrounded by beautiful girls like that. I can't help feeling a lot of doubt about whether or not you're satisfying all of those flowers with your hands."  
"What is this? I'm starting to get blamed!? Did I do something wrong!?"

Julius shrugged his shoulders with a shocked face. The pathetic shout Subaru gave him went up into the sky.

The loud shout became the horn of commencement. They set out for the Augria Sand Dunes.

* * *

Roswaal watched as they left and began walking back…

"I wonder how Subaru-kun will dooooo...now that he has **four of them**. Huhuhuhuhu, I am quite excited."

He mumbled this to himself as he continued to the mansion with the maids behind him.

* * *

In Priestella, the candidates that remained and their now fully healed members, were watching as the destroyed Batwing was being excavated from the building it crashed into to. Priscilla was waving her fan around, getting bored and began to turn around.

"How dull, it's time that-"

Then a sudden speck of white light appeared in front of her.

The other candidates saw this, making their warriors take defensive positions. Then, a voice emanated out of it.

" _...co...min….t...st…"  
_ "What is this?"  
" _B...ng...t…."  
_  
Felt peeked over from behind Reinhard...she could've sworn she was looking at a figure looking back at them.

"Oh shit...Is...IS SOMETHING IN THERE?!"  
" _...e...are…."_

Then the speck of light formed the figure of a person, as it reached out it's hand.

" _Be...ware…"  
_ "Huh?"  
" _...Beware…"_

Crusch, Priscilla and Felt were staring at the figure, as it began to dissipate in and out of vision…

" _Beware...it's coming...need to... stop...it."_

The figure and light vanished, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

On the vast lands of the Augira Sand Dunes a figure was walking through the sands, their footsteps sending specks of sand into the air as two dark green eyes looked at the vast horizon.

"Is...he finally coming back?"

 _The rest had ended. A mission to conquer the Watchtower in a sea of sand more dangerous than any other, was out there on the horizon. All in order to conquer fate and revive the lost._


	53. Chapter 53: Flower of Hell

**AN: Here's the next chapter folks! Moving sucks, but I had a little extra time to do this. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I have everything settled. Until then, thanks for understanding.**

 **AN Fun Fact: The song title is from Eiko Shimamiya's "Naraku no Hana" , which translates to 'Flower of Hell'. You may recognize it as one of the openings to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Other than that, have a good one and...ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Seven: Quest of Sand and Memories

Chapter Fifty Three: Flower of Hell

It was already nearing 20 days when the group left to go towards the Augria Sand Dunes. The journey, while peaceful, was very boring. There were times that individuals became quite restless or fidgety, so they decided to speak with each other about various topics and discussions to pass the time.

During one night, when everyone was to begin resting, Ram had asked Batman about his life back home.

Batman, at first, had no interest in speaking about his old life, but seeing the sparkling aura around Emilia and Meili left him no choice. He then would speak about his old allies…

"I had quite the few amount of allies back where I'm from."  
"What were they like Batman-san?"  
"Well...Clark was known as the strongest person in the world, much like Reinhard is."

"Hmmmm...how strong was he?"  
"He could punch holes into the moon."  
"What?!"

The ladies around him gasped at the insurmountable power this person seemed to have.

"Then there was Barry, he is known as the fastest man alive."  
"Um...Was he really that fast?"  
"Quite so, he could run around the world in a manner of minutes and he could even run on water or clouds."  
"No way…!"

Once again, everyone around them was quite astonished with what they heard. However to Julius, he seemed a bit unnerved by what he was hearing. He had never heard of these people in his life, but he also knew Batman was no liar, so they were in some way real. And if they were...they would be the biggest threat to the kingdom.

Batman continued explaining his allies, including John Stewart; who could create constructs with his mind, Cyborg; who was a powerful being made of metal, and Diana; who was a powerful swordsman and overall well rounded warrior who could also fly.

There were many more, Ragman, Deadman, Oliver Queen and a few more.

Everyone sat there and listened intently about these strange people that seemed quite powerful. Once again, Julius was quite anxious about it...wherever Batman came from, in his mind, was a kingdom filled with powerful warriors that could easily topple one of the neighboring kingdoms.

Maybe more…

* * *

The two earth dragons' heads were lined up, and they were running energetically as Subaru and Julius had a conversation.  
Subaru's Patrasche and Julius' equestrian dragon were leading them ahead and were pulling the large dragon carriages with their heads.  
Everyone in the dragon carriage would be late to react to the occasion of emergencies. That was the lineup they had, but one could see from the conversation they were having out of boredom, the journey was peaceful.

Subaru turned his attention to Julius who was looking off in the distance, as if his mind was clouded by something.

"You don't have to tense up that much. They won't attack us so quickly. If they try to fight us, we won't get killed at such a spacious place."

Julius blinked his eyes, as if Subaru had said something unexpected.  
After that, this handsome man with three scars on his face, let out a small sigh.

"Is it clear that I'm flustered right now in your eyes?"  
"Yeah, I have a feeling it's a shot in the dark, though. But, I feel like everyone thinks you're straining yourself. More than usu…actually, you might just be acting like your usual self…"  
"As of right now, you're the only one who knows that it's just me being my usual self, after all."  
"….Yeah."

When Julius' lowered his tone, Subaru also naturally dropped his.  
They couldn't hear the girls' conversations in the back in the dragon carriage, so the girls shouldn't be able to hear their conversations either. Most likely, only Deathstroke and Batman who were sitting on top of each of the adjacent carriages may have been listening in.

They were bros, and they had various complications in their positions, but as of right now, they were working together.  
Perhaps this was the time when he should speak a little more frankly.

"Sorry to ask, but how are your quasi spirits?"  
"It's just like I said before. The buds are gathered around me, but they won't rest their feathers on the arm I hold out as a perch. It seems my words won't reach them either."

Julius raises his arm in response to Subaru's question, and he reveals the quasi spirits.  
The six quasi spirits shining faintly still had been floating around Julius, who made the earth dragon run. However, they flickered on his held out hand as if in confusion, in attempts to go away.

"Can you not re-contract them? You're attracting them somehow, so doesn't that mean your divine protection is working?"  
"It seems like ' _Divine Protection of Gathering Spirits_ ' is still going strong. And on the contrary, that's involved in the mysteriousness of their recognition. It's like having certain large, incomprehensible, unmanageable emotions."  
"Not sure if I should say it like this, but how about taking measures through other spirits?"  
"I would have considered that idea if I was a spirit user that could borrow the powers of lesser spirits that go everywhere like Emilia-sama….but I can't bring out the spirits' powers perfectly that way. I needed a few years to bind with the quasi spirit buds too, after all."  
"….Well, it is true that Emilia-tan can't bring out Puck's average power from other spirits too. I guess becoming partners with a spirit is a special thing after all."  
"Emilia and the great spirit. And like you and Beatrice-sama."

The conversation was going sour, so they decided to change it, this time to Julius's heritage.

"How much do you know about my lineage?"  
"Nothing really."

"I see...I am not the original eldest son of the Juukulius family."

"Huh?"

"To put it more accurately, I should say that I am not the official eldest son. Alviero Juukulius is the real head of the Juukulius' family. Klein Juulius was his younger brother, which makes him my father, although he's already passed away, and the son-in law is the head of the family."

Subaru did not respond to the words that were more surprising than he expected.  
It was difficult to say how much the structure of this world's noble society meshed with Subaru's knowledge of the society he knew, but Julius' position definitely was complicated.  
Also, in that case, then how's the position of his younger brother, Joshua? He missed his older brother Julius, and as of now, that boy was lost from the memories of the world.

"I don't know what relationship the actual me has with Joshua, who is left at Priestella. Just from him not being left in me, perhaps he is a younger brother that has succeeded the blood of my real father, Klein Juukulius. Or maybe he really is a legitimate child that succeeded the blood of my foster father, Albert Juukulius."  
"...What if it's different?"

"'Siblings' is only a figure of speech, so perhaps our relationship would essentially be cousins. In that case, Joshua Juukulius would most likely become the head of the Juukulius family."

"...Alright, I get the gist of it, I guess."  
"So that's why I might've wanted you to know about it now. I might've wanted you to know, the person who knows me the most in this world right now."

The blue earth dragon accelerates while swinging its tail, and Julius' expression could no longer be seen.  
That being said, he wasn't going so fast that he'd leave him behind. It was a way of him being as smug as usual by simply declaring an end to the conversation.

The party had now arrived at the "Milura" town that was near the sand dunes.

* * *

It was a small inn town, a bit bigger than Irlham, but not so much as big as Dunharrow, let alone the other big five cities. The crew dismounted and seeing the quite strong winds that were coming due east, they all put on their cloaks. Subaru and Emilia went to go gather information, as did Julius and Anastasia.

Deathstroke ran up the side of the wall to reach a rooftop, and began recon over the city, making sure nothing suspicious came near them.

Batman decided to stay with the rest of the ladies in order to watch out for anything.

Subaru and Emilia eventually came across a bar, where the owner was able to give them some milk. They tried asking the bar owner for help in reaching the tower. But the owner refused and told them to forget the journey altogether as he warned them it was dangerous. Subaru's cybernetic eye then noticed something…

"Huh?"  
"Subaru?"

Around the bar owner, was a strange aura, black, with a red hue to it. It was flowing out of his face and all around him. Subaru stared intently at this, then looked down at his left hand. He chugged down his cold glass of milk.

"Can I get another?"  
"...Hr. Sure."

The owner grabbed the stein and turned around to get some more. As he turned around...Subaru's visor focused on the aura, then it aimed at a part of him near his hip. Subaru raised himself from his seat and quickly reached out, seemingly to rip out a part of the aura with his left hand.

He sat back down with the small mass of aura in his hand. He then took a deep breath and swallowed it.

His eyes opened widely as he saw images of the owner with his friends heading out into the sand dunes.

At first peaceful, it soon became erratic when Ma-Beasts attacked killing half of his group. The other half eventually went mad when they ingested too much Miasma from the sand and eventually started to kill each other, luckily he himself had a very tight cloth around his face...but he was forced to run off.

He kept noticing that the tower was always the same distance away and began to lose hope. Then he saw a bright light shine on the top of the tower...only for something to hit in his leg, sending it flying away...it was then fated to be eaten by some Ma-Beast. He dragged himself away, even as something was hitting all around him...he began to panic as he could also hear the roars of Ma-beast who were chasing him down….then he woke up at the edge of the desert...later, he was rescued by fellow villagers.

Subaru took a breath as the aura escaped his mouth and back to the owner.

"Subaru? Are you okay?"

"You alright there kid?"

Subaru looked over at Emilia who was staring at him. He simply smiled back.

"Nothing much Emilia-tan. Just testing out some new power."  
"New power?"

Emilia tilted her head and so did the returning owner. Subaru and Emilia finished the conversation with not too much info...except... they were told that birds seem to be flying towards the tower and that it may be the key to finding the tower. They thanked him with a polite bow...that's when both of them noticed the peg leg that he had.

* * *

Subaru met with Batman and told him about what happened, outside of every one else's ear shot.

"So...you have a new Authority?"  
"Seems that way. With _Invisible Providence_ , _E.M.M._ , _Revenge Counter_ and now _Fanatical Snatch_...that makes four."

"Hmmm...I wonder if we can get answers at the tower about that?"  
"...I think we should just focus on getting everyone's memories back...and your request."  
"...Right, sorry."

The gang decided that everyone would rely on Anastasia's guidance, while Emilia would use her lesser spirits to divert the miasma and Batman and Deathstroke would take care of any Ma-Beast that followed. While the bird theory was interesting, it was left on the side.

They all decided to take the carriages and try and make it that way.

* * *

With this, Subaru had acquired another ground dragon for their trip as he sat on Patrasche to be a better scout. The sand seemed to continue on for countless miles.

"This really is a big world huh?"

Subaru couldn't help but glance back at the earth dragon that was with them, said to have adapted to this kind of environment.

"These dragons adapted to sandy soil are going there, but can we really bring my Patrasche to a place like that? Although, most of the ladies in my camp don't allow unreasonable things."

"Your loving dragon is a Diana, which is considered the ancestor of all earth dragons. It has the genes of the initial dragon ancestors that were dominant on land, sea, and air…it has excelling adaptability, no matter what the environment is. Unfortunately, my Shaknar will be left at the town."

Julius answers Subaru's question and lonesomely looked upwards towards the inn.  
Shaknar was Julius' loving, beautiful blue-skinned earth dragon.  
It was a loving dragon, but it had forgotten about Julius, who had his name eaten by "Gluttony". However, this well trained dragon would always be polite to anyone that rode it. It had been accepting of Julius from the beginning, but ever since the one sided meeting at Priestella, during this trip that they've been on for half a month, they shared the intimate bond from before.  
Just because of that, he had what you could call feelings of shame for leaving the loving dragon at the town.

It was decided to leave ice pillars on the road behind them as they could use them to find their way back, just in case they needed to make a tactical retreat.

Subaru now had Beatrice sitting on his lap as they continued the route ahead, even having some small talk.

"I don't mind Onii-san and Beatrice-chan being friendly with each other, but if I'm ignored too much, I'll pout."

Meili said that, and she gave them a look that didn't fit her appearance.

Meili was an essential member to deal with the Ma-beasts, and they would have to always use her for conquering the Augria Sand Dunes. Thus, as a lookout for the Ma-beats living at the sand dune, Meili was at the place where it'd be easiest for her to deal with them, in other words, she was standing by at the driver box.  
Julius took up the role of staving off her boredom.

"You have the knight next to your side to escort you. He's much more smart, stylish, and elegant than me."  
"I don't get more than half of what you've said. Plus, I'm fine with Mr. Knight. I'm unhappy with Onii-san."  
"With me?"

Meili glared at Subaru and pouted with her cheeks while playing with her braided hair.

"Onii-san made me come along, and so he has a duty to be with me."  
"Don't say such unreasonable childish things. As you can see, that frame is filled with Beako. Right?"

Beatrice shrugs her shoulders in resentment, and Subaru looks at Meili again.  
Pouting was a suitable action for her age, but her mood would have a big influence from now on down the road. Considering that, it would be bold to make light of Meili.  
However, saying that really would make things unmanageable.

"You're quite right. However, we'll have you fulfill your role first before you can say if it's a right or a duty."  
"My role, hmm."  
"We'll be entering the most favorite Augria Sand Dunes soon. I don't think the Ma-beasts will suddenly roar when we enter them, but when it does happen, calming them down will be up to you, Meili. You get that, right?"  
"...Yees. For someone who spoils Beatrice-chan, Onii-san sure is a bully."

Deathstroke jumped down and sat next to Julius and put Meili on his knee.

"Hey!"  
"Meili! Kncok it off and let everyone work! If you're so bored I can tell you a story or something."  
"...Whaat kind of story?"  
"Let's see...hmmm...The time I killed a titan."

Subaru overheard this and literally lost himself.

"WAIT! A titan?! Aren't those like primordial gods or something?!"

"Yeah, in a nutshell."

Batman looked down from the carriage point and gazed down at him.

"I heard about that from Diana. You caused a real ruckus on Mt. Olympus that day."  
"Hahahaha! Yeah sure was fun."  
"Whatever happened to the sword you used to do it?"  
"The God Killer? It's at home."  
"Would have been useful a month ago."  
"Damn straight."

Deathstroke relaxed as he began telling the story...as they were getting ever closer to the tower.

Behind them, the ice pillars slowly began to melt….

* * *

They soon had to prepare for the "Sand Time", a moment in the day it'd blow the longest, happening three times a day. If they unreasonably advanced in the sand filled with miasma, it'd ruin their bodies, and they might lose their path.

They took the time to heal Ram, without Roswaal there to properly give mana to Ram, it fell upon all the magic users to do it instead. Batman, Pamela and even Deathstroke were forced into as well, mostly on the basis of dividing the mana evenly so that it would leave them with enough mana for the rest of the trip.

"Slade-sama, even under that mask I can see you making a sour face."  
"Well excuse me. I just didn't think this fucking mission was going to consist of me healing up red-head and barely any action!"  
"That hideous personality of yours is such a hindrance. You are lowering your status past that of even Barusu."  
"Oh shut it, like I even care."

Emilia, Pamela and Beatrice pouted a bit at Deathstroke, who continued complaining about the healing...but deep down, they knew he was still helping them and that was enough for all of them.

* * *

Subaru, Julius and Anastasia were walking through the sand discussing the situation at hand. Subaru looked over at the tower, his visor focused on it...that's when he noticed the size of the visor looking at the tower was still the same size as before.

"Wait a second…"  
"Seems like you've figured it out. That tower clearly isn't getting closer, nor is it getting any farther. We've been aiming at that tower, walking towards it this whole time…..but the distance isn't closing."

"Ah crap. All that effort was just a waste! Such a pain in the ass. There has to be a fucking reason for all of this…"

Subaru then scooped up sand from the ground with his left hand and tossed it back at his feet. He then glared over at Julius.

"Listen to me and listen very well, Julius. Can you stop thinking like that? It's not like I'll get mad when you talk about something that came to your mind! Rather, we might find a clue from it. Do you guys have a 'I'll just keep this inside of me' sort of mentality? Has that really made the situation better at all? Not once have I thought that I should have kept quiet."  
"Ah, ahhh, sorry."  
"Speak up immediately, even if it's something trivial. This is something that Ram said too, someone who is a disabled character in our conquering of this place. Does it need to be said to everyone?"

When Subaru became dumbfounded by the incompleteness of the three T's: told, tell, talk about, Julius also made a reflective look. Once Subaru ruled over the "Best Knight", which rarely would happen, he picked out "good enough" from the many inconveniences, and he turned to Anastasia.

"So, I guess it's safe to assume you know what's up with this phenomenon."  
"I thought about the insufficient explanation…..or rather, I also felt confident about my suspicions all day. It would help if you thought of it like that."  
"Start from when you had those suspicions. That's all. So, what's going on?"

Subaru sticks his tongue out at Anastasia, who said her excuses before talking, and he prompted her to continue. When he did, Anastasia said "Please don't get surprised when you hear this" as a preface and...

"About these sand dunes and the sandy plain between the watchtower, the space is distorted."  
"The space is distorted...?"  
"In other words, the land isn't connected, unlike what you see. If we continue walking with it being like this, weeell, we proooobably wouldn't reach it, no matter how long we walked."

Anastasia nonchalantly clarifies the truth of the impact, and Subaru could not close his mouth. The Anastasia who was equivalent to Eridna should've known it from the beginning, considering how it sounded as if that matter was being told from Eridna.

"So I guess that's why Reinhard and all the other challengers couldn't reach it."  
"The destination itself can be seen there. If the distance could be closed…..if they were able to frantically escape the Ma-beasts den along the way, it could be seen even more, and they probably could not help but want to go further."  
"...If I have to guess...can we use the Sand Time? My eye kept noticing something in the distance, so it might be our best bet wouldn't it?"  
"My my! How observant Natsuki-kun! Indeed, during that "Sand Time", there should be a moment when the space connected to the watchtower collapses. We'll go through there, and we'll enter the real sand sea. That's the condition of breaking through, you see."

* * *

"Actually, I'm getting stressed out from not knowing how many days we'll have to work."  
"Subaru, spit out the gravel in your mouth without swallowing. Even if it's not a lot, it's sand that has Miasma, I suppose. If you deal with it improperly, you'll have a painful experience later."

Beatrice became completely used to the feeling of tasting sand in her mouth, and she warned Subaru, who wasn't being very cautious. When Beatrice brought out the water container from her satchel, who was in Subaru's arms just like always when they'd ride dragons. She shook the water container in front of him.

"Look, I'll rinse your mouth, I suppose. I'll at least clean the inside of your mouth, the part that can't be bathed in water."

"Yeah yeah…come to think of it, you're clean even without taking a bath."  
"That's because most of my body is made up of mana, I suppose. Of course, I always seem clean. Me being pretty anywhere at any time is a given, I suppose."  
"Yeah yeah, cute cute."

Beatrice pouted at Subaru's apathetic response, but he patted her head, and he played with her drills pushed into her robe.

He then looked into the corner of his eyes and saw a bunch of Ma-beast against the other side of an ice wall Emilia made. Meili also came out with Deathstroke just in case.

"Oh, we've discovered a group of Ma-beasts again. They only seem like mere animals when they surround us like that."  
"If they go away from me and come close, people like Onii-san will get bitten at once. It's strange, but all the animals around here stare at Onii-san."

He brings Patrasche near the dragon carriage, and he looks at the group of Ma-beasts that gathered at a place deviating from their path horizontally. Just like Meili said, she had looked at Subaru with a curious expression, and she murmured " _Weeird_ ".  
It seemed liked the girl did not know about Subaru's "Witch Scent" that he had. Subaru thought about it having the same nature as the Miasma, but it seemed like he wouldn't be able to understand the true essence of it. Anyhow, even if that scent faded from Subaru, it seemed like the nature of it luring the Ma-beasts did not disappear. He was then able to catch a glimpse of something.

"Oh, Could that be a nostalgic Ma-beast? Ram, Batman-san, take a look!"  
"It's really discomforting how you talk about that like it's a part of my memories. They're nothing but painful memories to me, as well as to you, Barusu."

The group of Wolgarm that were looking at them from afar were the same disastrous Ma-beasts that attacked the former Roswaal residence. Ram acted harsh towards Subaru, who got enthusiastic unintentionally.

Batman looked down at the Wolgarm and slightly grimaced at seeing them, he then moved away and looked down at Ram who joined him in shaking their heads. Subaru could only frown at their reactions.

"Don't say that. If I were to depict what they are to me, you, Batman-san and Rem, I'd say that they built the bridges between us. If they weren't there, maybe I wouldn't even be here right now. When you think about that, we don't have a bad relationship with the…..wait, it is bad! It's shit!"  
"Stop killing your own enthusiasm by yourself. Watching you makes me feel pity, listening to you makes me feel miserable, and just thinking about it makes me feel miserable."

The stress caused by the Ma-beasts a year ago revived. Ram sighs at Subaru, him heating up, and when she quickly shut the dragon carriage's window, the conversation ended. Batman could scratch the back of his head watching Subaru's odd behavior.

And so, the wind's came and the Ma-beast ran off. Subaru and Emilia were the first to notice it...then everyone braced themselves.

* * *

"Wooow! 'Sand Time' is dangerous! 'Sand Time' is ridiculous! 'Sand wind' is scary!"  
" I―I made some ice as soon as I could, but if it's no good, then tell me, okay?"  
"It's already pretty bad! The almighty ice theory is collapsing!"

The crucial "Sand Time" arrived. They jumped towards the sand wind, looked for the space's distortion connected to the tower, and rushed in, but they were getting hit overwhelmingly by the sand's fury more than they thought.  
It was a particular miscalculation, but the ice wall had performed powerfully to support their venture, and it was a complete defeat of it.

"It's an ice wall, and yet the absurd sand is sticking onto it, so I can't see what's in front of me at all! Or rather, receiving wind with a wide area of ice when the wind is so strong is beyond suicidal!"  
"Eh!? What!? Subaru, did you say something!? I can't hear you at all!"  
"The wind is so strong, and this is beyond suicidal!"  
"Eh!? You want to die!? No, you can't! Don't lose courage!"  
"I didn't say….Guwaaaa! Sand violently got in my eye!"  
"Eh!? Say something!? Say it again! Subaru? Subaru-!"  
"Say it again, such a spartan act is….guwaaaa!"  
"Subaru?!"

He could only look straight sorward as the wind barreled down at them.

"Keep going! Hang in there, Gyan! We can only rely on your horsepower!"

The earth dragon received the sand wind head on, and it was being assaulted in it. It had already gotten through a few days in the days of conquering the sand dunes. The developed bond became its name, and it appeared.  
To put it briefly, the Gyrus earth dragon pulling the dragon carriage was named "Gyan".  
Gyan's tenacity held the key to break through the sand wind.

Subaru turns around while feeling thirsty.  
When he did, he saw Julius and the others, who escaped the sand wind and were dumbfounded, just like himself. Of course, him being there meant that Gyan and the dragon carriage were there too.

"-Julius."  
"Hey."

Subaru called out to him, and Julius gave him an acknowledging gesture with his chin, him having been stiffened up. After that, they both raised their hands at each other, unsure of who did it first, clenched their fists, and showed admiration for each other for breaking through the "Sand Time".  
To Julius' side, Meili wipes the sand off her body, while Deathstroke shook off sand from his body, then he removed his helmet letting a bunch of sand fall out.

"Getting really tired of this fantasy bullshit."

Subaru raised his hands further into the air in a victorious pose.

"We broke through! We did it! We d-"  
"God! You're always, always being so loud right in my ears!"

Subaru showed his joy, and his chin gets pushed up by the bottom of Beatrice's palm that came from below.  
The excellent blow makes Subaru's head spin. He topples over from Patrasche like that, and he falls defenselessly onto the sand. Subaru's head gets buried in sand, getting a large amount of sand in his mouth, and he lashes out at Beatrice, as she immediately got up.

"Why'd you do that to me out of the blue!? What's up with you, people were trying to be joyful! You scared me and made me swallow a bunch of sand!"  
"Getting excited by yourself even while holding onto me annoys me! I don't understand things like downshifts, off-roads, gene shifts, burning souls and all that, I suppose! I was hearing shrills this whooooole time!"

Beatrice turned to Subaru, and she complained to him vehemently while being mounted on Patrasche.  
Subaru had various things to say, but he certainly could not deny the feeling that he got a bit excited and he shouted the list of appropriate terms.

"Ahem. ..A-Anyways, we broke through the "Sand Time" safely. First, let's celebrate that. Come on, Banzai!"  
"…Banzai, I suppose."

Subaru patted off the sand around his body.

"Subaru."  
"Batman-"  
"-Get back on Patrashce, and keep quiet."

Subaru looked over...and saw it.

Colorful flower beds were spread in front of them to fill the sandy soil that continued to the watchtower.

* * *

Batman himself realized they were Courtesan Bears, a race of Ma-Beast that could be immensely troublesome. He read that they grew flowers on their backs...so with this, even he wasn't sure which were actually bears and which were just regular flowers...or if they were all bears here. He motioned his head to Subaru and whispered to him.

"Let's move quietly...maybe we can pass by them. Everyone keep your voices down."  
"...Okay."

They soon made their may through the meadow as they made sure not to touch anything. Then, one of the patches of flowers rose up and out emerged a large bear with one horn on it's head. Black fur, short legs, long arms and hideous mummy like faces. While short, only two to three feet in length, they had long arms with claws similar to that of a sloth.

It rose up...then let out a yawn. It went back down and fell asleep. Batman motioned with his fingers to keep moving. Pamela looked over the sea of flowers and tried to move them...they did, but they were hard to move around for her.

She began to whisper to herself.

"Fungi. Parasitic plants and they're really attached to those bears."  
"Can you try and encase them in vines Pamela-sama?"  
"...The best I can do right now, is probably encase about fifty for now...the moment I do though, it might wake up the others...then we'd have a fight, Ram."

She then saw another one start to wake up so she concentrated and the flowers sprouted vines...and those vines began massaging the bear, relaxing it enough to make it fall asleep.

Meili concentrated to make the bears that woke up, move out of the way while they made their way further. She saw one get up...but concentrated with all her might as she made it walk the other way. She nodded as she looked back at Subaru and whispered back to him.

"Okaaay, we have to keep up this pace."

Deathstroke sat on the top of the carriage and looked at his overall ammo.

"Three clips and two grenades...I have to be mindful."

Deathstroke took a knee as he held on tightly to his rifle. Ram looked out the window and held Rem closely.

Then, two of them woke up at the same time, making Batman get ready to toss some sleeping gas pellets at them, hoping the sounds weren't too loud. Unfortunately, Gyan saw them and let out a growl and stomped his foot on the ground.

This made any bear nearby, quickly spring up into full rage.

" **OH SHIT.** "

Subaru and Julius realized the severity of the situation and they turned the carriages around to run.

The bears began to chase faster them, Deathstroke wasted no time and fired his weapon at them. Several bears fell to the ground dead. Batman aimed his palm at them and screamed with all his might.

"El Jiwald!"

A large beam fired out of his palm, killing several more, but they just kept coming. Pamela concentrated as she made the vines on their backs entangle them, but this only worked on thirty of them as even more began to chase them.

" **KEEP MOVING! WE NEED TO THIN THEM OUT AND RETREAT!** "

Deathstroke yelled out these orders, as he grabbed his last clip of ammo. Batman then formed a a large ball of light in his hand.

"UL JIWALD!"

He tossed it, causing a huge explosion, sending sand and body parts high into the sky. Then in the distance, he saw a light shine from atop the tower.

A humongous beam shot down at all of them, making Batman concentrate all his mana into the next spell.

" _AL ERMAC!_ "

A tear in space formed in front of them and opened to a hill that was along the road of Milura. The beam fired through the tear and saved them from death.

But when the tear closed, two large shining needles made of magic, fell out of the sky hitting Batman through the neck and Deathstroke in the head. Their bodies fell off the top of the carriages and rolled violently onto the ground.

Subaru and Julius could only watch in terror as the bears surrounded their corpses.

" **Oh God! Oh-!** "

Then another beam fired and struck the carriages. Everyone's heads down to their very shoulders were evaporated instantly.

* * *

"Okaaay, we have to keep up this pace."

Subaru woke up realizing that he was brought back only a few minutes before. Return by Death had activated.

Subaru motioned to Julius.

"Julius, listen to me...we have to head around and not straight through this path."  
"What in the world are you suggesting?"  
"Trust me, we cannot stay on this…"

Then the ground dragon once again growled and stomped it's foot.

" **FUCK.** "

The same thing occurred as they ran away from the Ma-Beasts. Subaru then decided to yell over the frantic situation.

"Guys! Listen to me! We have to go around! It's the only way, we can't go straight from here!"  
"Subaru are you sure?! We may not have the option-"

Emilia then stuck her head out and yelled back along with Batman.

"If Subaru says it's fine then we just have to do it!"  
"Julius, it's all we can do! We just have to believe in him! We're already in this situation as it is!"

Julius nodded, with this Meili summoned a giant Ma-Beast for help. A large Sand Earthworm appeared and began mowing down many of the bears in the way. The two carriages curved their path as they tried to make it around the flower meadow.

Deathstroke then stabbed his sword on the top of the carriage.

"Wind Spell: Chakrum Destruction!"

Wind discs flew out slicing apart many that were following behind them. Batman then used his own most powerful spell to thin them out.

"Yang Spell: Descending Justice!"

The ball fire high into the air and rained down a powerful stream of beams and killed many of them as well, but it still wasn't enough. Beatrice aimed her staff and fired beams into several of them that were running at the side of them.

Subaru's visor noticed one was tailing them so…

"Invisible Providence!"

His Unseen Hand went behind him and struck in the face sending it to tumble onto the ground. Just then, the Earthworm was split in half by a beam and it's humongous halves began to fall towards them all.

" **SPLIT UP!** "

The two groups quickly made sure to split up to get away. Subaru, Patrasche and Beatrice found themselves split away from the rest of the group. Just then, Subaru saw needle like projectiles fall from the sky. They were able to dodge each one, but it was harder and harder each time. Batman saw them and began to glide towards them. Then he lost the air current, so used his spell.

"El Ermac!"

He got his speed boost only to see a large needle head straight towards them. He decelerated and watched as Subaru pushed Beatrice off Patrasche and was stabbed from behind by the needle. It shot through his stomach and out of Patrachse's head.

" **NOOO!** "

Beatrice ran towards Subaru as she held onto his shirt.

" **SUBARU! SUBARU! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STAY WITH BETTY! I CAN'T- I CAN'T GO ON IN THIS WORLD, ALONE WITHOUT YOU! DON'T LEAVE BETTY ALONE! SUBARU! SUBARUUUUU!** "

Subaru's body was giving out as he looked up at Beatrice, who at this point was crying her eyes out. She was kneeling down as she clutched his shirt.

Subaru only thought of a way to cheer her up...to make her happy...so he summoned an Unseen Hand and wiped away some tears from her cheek.

"Su-Subaru?"

Subaru then lost his sight and died.

"No….NOOOOOOO-"  
" **Beatrice!** "

Batman held onto Beatrice tightly. He then activated Al Mabakka, to shield them both...but it was for naught. While it did deflect one spear, the shield immediately shattered and the rest of the large needles shot through Batman and Beatrice.

" **AGGHHHH!** "  
" **HK!**...I'm sorry everyone, I suppose."

Batman kept holding onto her, even as she became specks of light...until his vision left him with the last light speck disappearing from the world. His body fell over, right on top of Subaru's.

* * *

"Okaaay, we have to keep up this pace."

Subaru awoke from Return by Death and did his utmost to try and prevent the disaster. As he saw the ground dragon tense up, he summoned his Unseen Hand and quietly petted it. This relaxed it, calmed it down enough.

"Everyone, we need to retreat now."

* * *

Subaru and the others met outside the flower meadow. Batman walked over to him.

"Suabru...waht is this new information you have for us."  
"Putting it lightly, the tower is definitely going to attack us."  
"...We may then have to go over this plan again."

While Batman and Subaru reached an understanding. It was Julius, Anastasia, Meili and Pamela that seemed confused about the entire situation.

"Are you sure we should have this plan go over so smoothly, Batman?"  
"It's fine Anastasia, I trust Subaru's instincts. It's saved us before."  
"...That is quite true."

Anastasia, or maybe even Eridna seemed to look curiously at the two of them...as if suspicious about something.

Julius nodded with the two of them though.

"Subaru, do you think we may have some sort of plan to bypass it then?"  
"Well, if I use E.M.M. to shield us, Batman-san can use his teleportation magic to drive the bears out, and while that happens, Meili can use her Sand Earthworm as a sort of backup tank."  
"That's all fine and good but-"

Just then everyone noticed that world around them shifting around...like something was twisting their very vision.

"Thi-This is!"

Subaru instantly recognized the feeling, knowing that Beatrice used to be able to use this kind of magic before.

"Space distortion magic!"  
"Yes, it truly is a powerful one, I suppose!"  
"Everyone stick together!"

The entire group tried to stay close...but they soon felt themselves being pulled in different directions.

Then Subaru blinked for just a second, and found himself in a large cavern with two paths ahead of him.

* * *

"What the hell?!"  
"Natsuki-kun!"

Subaru turned around to see who it was. The voice came from Anastasia, who was getting off the ground alongside Ram, Patrasche and Deathstroke.

"Holy shit. We got seperated didn't we?"  
"Seems that way Slade-sama. I can't believe we fell into such a trap."  
"...Whatever the case, we need to keep our wits about this."

Deathstroke tilted his head slightly as he looked over his team.

"Okay let me see...Subaru, dragon, red-head and money girl. I guess I'll have to manage."  
"Why do you say that like you've been dealt a handicap?"

Subaru slightly frowned...but calmed when he saw the paths ahead of him.

"Can we really meet up with the others?"  
"Barusu, look up."

Subaru gazed up and saw sand was leaking from the roof...which meant.

"We're under the desert?!"  
"Yes, and from what I can tell, we have no means of going back, Barusu. We have to move forward."  
"Okay, hopefully the others are safe and we can meet up with them."

Ram and the others nodded. Soon they faced forward and tried to look over the situation ahead of them.

"Now...which path do we take?"

* * *

On the top of the tower, a cloaked figure watched as their spell finished. Underneath their hood, they were beginning to smile…

"Finally!"

A small joyful giggle could be heard coming from the green eyed cloaked figure.

"I finally found you!"

 _The conquest of the Pleiades Watchtower has come to a short halt, as our heroes find themselves separated...as they are being watched by an unknown figure._


	54. Chapter 54: High-Pressure

**AN: *insert Fanfare 1 from Chrono Trigger* I'm back! Sorry for the wait y'all, I had to get a new computer...old one killed itself. I'm here, and ready for this story to continue! Thanks for being patient everybody. Glad to return, so...ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Seven: Quest of Sand and Memories

Chapter Fifty Four: High-Pressure

Batman gazed around his surroundings as he attempted to find out what had happened.

"Where is this?"

"Batman-san!"

Batman turned around to see Emilia, Julius, Pamela, Beatrice and Meili running to him in a hurry. While he was glad to see them safe and sound, he was still quite worried that he didn't see the others with them.

"Emilia!"  
"Are you okay? You're not hurt?"  
"I'm fine, and yourselves?"  
"We're doing just fine, but…."

Emilia seemed understandably worried about the others who got separated, but a quick hand to her shoulder from Batman seemed to ease her. Batman patted off some dust out of his suit and simply jumped on top of the carriage to retrieve his belongings. Julius seemed to be quite troubled with the fact that they were all now split up.

"Batman, it concerns me that the others are nowhere in sight."  
"It should be fine, that spell we saw earlier was simply a dimensional teleportation one, I've seen Beatrice use something similar."  
"So that means, they're here somewhere?

"Yeah, we just have to find out, where."

Batman opened one of the metal boxes, white mist coming out of it. Batman took a breath and began putting on his Justice Armor.

"Meili, do you sense any Ma-Beasts?"  
"Hmmmm…Not really, I really think we're the only ones here in this area."  
"That's something I counted on, but we're going to have to move out and meet with the others."  
"So will that suit help?"

As soon as she said that, Batman activated his jet boots and flew high into the air, he flew around for a bit of time as he tried to confirm it.

"We're underneath the desert."

Batman flew back down at where the others were waiting. He then motioned to the path ahead of them.

"We got only one way to go, and that's forward. There's nothing behind us, so we've only got that going for us."  
"But Batman-san…are you sure we can meet with the others?"  
"It's the only choice we got, Emilia."

Emilia nodded but looked over and saw a quite despondent Beatrice. The little spirit was then patted on her shoulder by a Pamela, who was doing her best to comfort her troubled mind.

"Not to worry Beatrice, we just have to trust we can meet with the rest of them. Okay?"  
"…Yes, my partner wouldn't fall so easily, I suppose."  
"Yup! Subaru is a tough one."

Pamela chuckled alongside Beatrice from the little banter. Batman nodded his head and they began making their way down the path.

* * *

It had been several minutes since they made it down the path. Everyone was on high alert trying to make sure nothing was sketchy. Emilia and the others sat in the carriage with Rem, making sure to protect her at all costs. Batman was ahead of them in the air, scanning the area in case of a surprise attack. That's when he stopped mid-air, making Julius pull the carriage to a halt immediately. Batman landed quickly ahead of them all in a defensive manner.

Julius leaped down from the driver seat and unsheathed his sword.

"Everyone! Stay inside the carriage!"

Julius raced off to meet with Batman….as he was staring face to face with a cloaked figure.

He quickly pointed his sword at the assailant.

"Who are you?!"

"..."

"Answer my question!"  
"…You…smell funny…"

The cloaked figure stared at Batman as he landed next to Julius, even going as far as to tilt their head out of curiosity.

"…The magic…I smell in you…is not familiar?"  
"….Beatrice told me something like that before."

"...?"

"Now please answer the question, who are you?!"

The cloaked figure stepped forward and Batman could have sworn he saw a smile underneath the hood.

* * *

Subaru and his team looked at the two pathways. When Subaru looked to his left, he could hear strange noises coming from it. Like air escaping from a loose pipe, it made him quite uncomfortable.

"Barusu."

Subaru snapped out of it as Ram struck him on his back. She gave her usual displeased expression.

"Barusu, I suggest we take the left path."  
"Huh? How come?"

Anastasia walked over and pointed at the dark corridor that was the right side. It had a sickening aura that made even the noble dragon Patrasche tremble.

"Ram is right you know? That path seems to give me the creeps."  
"Well…I guess she has a point."

It was never said, but Subaru didn't just want to go down the left path…he needed to. Inside his soul, he was yearning to go towards the other way. He felt his heart being crushed that he couldn't go…but he also felt it was for the best of everyone there. Deathstroke then smacked Subaru's back and looked down at the young man.

"Your damn straight we're going to the left fork. The right isn't an option."  
"Because of that ominous feeling?"

Deathstroke got close to Subaru, staring eye to eye with him, he then stuck a finger to his face in an almost mocking manner.

"Isn't the fucking Witch of Envy buried here?"  
"Well, sealed…but more or less."  
"Alright, and didn't you say too much of her miasma could lead to everyone going fucking crazy and try to kill each other?"  
"…Yeah."

Deathstroke kept his eyes on Subaru as he moved his finger away from his face and pointed to the opposite path.

"So tell me Subaru…if we went down that path, how do you think it'll end for all of us?"

Subaru could catch on to the malicious intent in his voice, so he made an annoyed expression as he looked away from him.

"Yeah…you'd probably kill us all and end up dying from the miasma."  
"…Okay then. So I'd rather not waste time killing you guys and end up dying as a drooling slob. So-!"

Deathstroke stood straight once again and pointed to the left path.

"-Left it is?"  
"Haaahhhhhh, yup, left it is."

Deathstroke then nodded as he motioned to Subaru, who could only give a wry smile, letting the young man lead the charge.

Ram went close to Deathstroke, seemingly leering at him.

"Slade-sama, I hope you were just fibbing with the statement about the other path."  
"…Come on Red-head, you know I hardly joke about things involving death."  
"So you were thinking of easily killing us?"  
"Nah, it was more than that."

Ram seemed to raise her brows, not understanding what he meant. Then she came to her own conclusion about it.

"So…it was money. You didn't want your contract to end."  
"What can I say, you guys get me into all sorts of interesting dilemmas. Just that and that, alone."

Deathstroke chuckled at that point, making Ram take a deep breath as she and the others continued down the path.

* * *

They continued traversing down the rocky trail, eventually finding the atmosphere still oppressing as ever. Subaru was cautious of his surroundings, keeping his hand on his whip at all times. Deathstroke observed the cave walls, surmising that something had built them quite long ago. Ram was keeping guard while riding Patrashce along with Anastasia.

Eventually, they reached a rather large cavern system, with several large holes that most likely lead to death.

"How deep do you all think those lead to?"  
"I don't know Barusu, why don't you jump in and find out?"  
"Uhhhhh, no! I'm not that stupid you know?!"  
"…It seems you aren't that much of a disappointment after all."  
"Please stop, your words sting!"

Just then, a large booming sound came out of one of the large holes. As they all turned to look…a large hand emerged.

"…!"

With it, a gigantic horn browsed around, then the rest of it's body came out too. It's head was just the horn, no eyes, or nose, it's mouth went down from it's chest down to it's stomach and the fur on it's back was on fire.

It growled as it suddenly turned its body to face Subaru and the others.

It then took a deep breath and…

"-RAM! SHIELD!"

Deathstroke and Ram rushed forward in front of the others, just as the Ma-beast spat out a huge fire from it's mouth.

"AL FULA!"

A large sphere of immense wind surrounded the group, as the two of them used their wind magic to push the fire around them. Deathstroke then motioned to Subaru.

"Subaru grab my electric staff! Hit him with it!"  
"A-Alright!"

Subaru quickly ran over and retrieved the staff from it's pouch. He then aimed the tip of it at the Ma-beast.

"Eat this!"

He pushed the button, sending a bolt of electricity to hit the monster, it screamed in pain and covered it's mouth. With the fired stopped, Ram and Deathstroke went on the offensive.

"El Fula!"

They fired wind blades at the beast successfully cutting off the horn head it had, as well as one of its arms.

Deathstroke then got his staff back and ran up the its leg and jammed the staff into its hip, sending countless volts of electricity coursing through its body. Subaru then ran with all his might, feeling nothing but rage and anger at this Ma-beast. For it trying to kill them, for stopping them down their path…and hatred for stopping him from seeing Emilia and Rem.

 _ **"Invisible Providence!"**_

An Unseen Hand bursted out of his chest and struck the creature on the side of its horn, making it lose balance. The beast slammed its fists on the ground, making the floor crumble. Pieces of the ground were then sent flying towards them, but Subaru used his whip to grab onto to Anastasia and pull her to safety. Patrasche easily carried Ram away and dodged the debris.

Deathstroke now used his sword, as he actually ran up its fiery back and sliced away at it. The Ma-beast roared loudly as it was now flying into a rage.

It tried to fall backwards and crush Deathstroke on its back. He saw through this and actually pierced right through the chest, coming out the other side. Patrasche then used her powerful tail to trip the Ma-beast. Subaru then launched several of his fire throwing stars to blast apart the monsters feet. Deathstroke then immediately cut its remaining horn head in half.

He rolled on the ground as he was helped up Subaru.

"Damn. That was the fucking worst huh?"  
"Yeah, what kind of Ma-beast was that?"

They glanced over at it and could only wonder about its existence.

"Looks kind of like a…what were they again? Minotaurs?"  
"Ugh, a real messed up one to be fair."

Anastasia, Patrasche and Ram gave sour looks to the two men, as if to tell them to take things more seriously.

"Barusu! Slade-sama! If you two are done with your silly assessments I think-"

 _The Ma-beast suddenly sat up._

It's arm, horn and all of it's other injury were slowly beginning to heal over.

"Of course it has a fuckin' healing factor!"  
"This bad! Slade-sensei, you got anything to-"

Deathstroke then ran past Subaru as he then jumped off the path. He then stabbed his sword onto the cavern wall and balanced himself on the sword. He then aimed his palms at the beast that turned its body to face him.

"Wind Spell: Killing Torrent."

A large tornado fired out of his palms and struck at the Ma-beast, pushing its body to the ground. Deathstroke then stopped, as Subaru ran forward and used some water throwing stars to freeze its hands and feet in place. The Ma-beast roared wildly as it tried its best to free itself. Deasthsroke then grabbed onto his sword hilt and kicked the wall slightly as he was now…running across the wall.

The Ma-beast freed itself and shot another fire breath at him, only for him to quickly get his body closer to the wall, avoiding most of the damage. He then stabbed the sword again to the wall and balance himself on it. He then aimed his semi-automatic rifle at the monster, firing away at it. The Ma-beast grabbed a piece of stalagmite and tossed it at him. It missed, as Deathstroke was now once again, running up the sides of the wall.

Subaru turned to Ram and gave her a simple suggestion.

"Ram, listen I need for you to do something!"  
"What now?!"  
"Listen…"

After giving her the suggestion, she simply stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you asking me to do Barusu?!"  
"Just do it! I need you to trust me on this!"

Ram gave it a few seconds of thought, but when she saw that the Ma-beast was shooting more fire at Deathstroke, she relented.

"Do not regret this Barusu!"  
"O-Okay!"

Subaru swallowed his breath nervously…as Ram was readying her kick.

 ** _"Revenge Counter!"_**

Ram kicked Subaru's side, so badly that he felt a few of his ribs crack under the impact. Just as he spat out a bit of blood, Ram had a guilt ridden look on her face. She quickly caught him before he fell to the ground. Anastasia ran over looking at her with a confused look.

"What are you two doing?!"  
"Barusu told me to! He said that-"

Just then they heard the Ma-beast roar, they looked back to see it was clutching its side in pain.

"…!"  
"Ow! Guess it worked out huh?"

Ram looked down at Subaru in utter surprise.

"What did you do?"  
"Revenge Counter. It's a tricky move, and sadly, I can only do it to someone once."  
"Once?"  
"Yeah, any damage I get, no matter how bad, I can share it with one person nearby. The crappy thing is, I can do it that same person only once. So…yeah, it's a bit of a tricky trump card."

The Ma-beast roared with such a might, that the entire cavern was shaking. Deathstroke saw his chance and grabbed something from his belt. He then used wind magic to shoot down…right into the mouth of the monster. Everyone could only gasp at seeing him do this.

The Ma-beast then turned its attention to the others slowly breathing as it made its way. Ram furrowed her brows at the monster, Patrasche stood in front of all of them, possibly intending to fight it.

The Ma-beast then clutched its stomach and began gagging and coughing. Then, an explosion broke through its abdomen, sending blood, intestines, and even stomach acid to the floor. Emerging from some of the intestines was Deathstroke, covered in blood. Steam from the stomach acid and the warm bile was covering his body.

"Um…could help me kill it already?"

Subaru took the initiative and tossed more of his throwing stars to further blast apart its gaping wound. Ram then used a wind blade to actually split open its heart. Anastasia fired a beam from her finger to shoot open its neck. Patracshe then tackled a stone at the Ma-beast, busting open its knee. Deathstroke then ran up the badly injured monsters body, and then focused with all his might in getting all the mana he could to activate his ultimate move. As he was now in the air above the heavily injured Ma-beast, he got his sword ready.

"Sword Art: God Killing Severance."

He then shot down and completely sliced the Ma-beast in half. Deathstroke leered up at the monster as it began to split apart and roar back at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too."

The two halves fell down adjacent holes, the fire from its own back actually working against it now, setting the body parts on fire.

Deathstroke sat on the ground as Subaru also joined him.

"Haahhhhh…I really hope we don't run into more of these things."  
"If we do, I'll make sure we do the same plan again."  
"Hell no! We almost died from it!"

Just then, a large beam shot down and made the very floor crumble away. Subaru watched as the light simply took up his sight and he then lost consciousness.

* * *

Subaru's eyes opened as he saw that he was in the dark void. He looked to his right and saw Petelgeuse and Regulus, smiling at him.

Then to his left, he saw Roy and Sirius, nodding their heads at him.

He walked past them as he could see someone in the dark void…it was Satella.

"I love you…Subaru…"

"Sa-Satella..."

Satella walked out of the void and smiled at him, her voice made his heart beat faster than normal.

"I love you…I care for you…and I will wait for you…."

"...!"

"And soon…you'll learn everything…and **HE** will bring us closer together."

"...Wait!"

"Until then, take care…my love, my F-"

With that, his mind was tossed out of the void.

* * *

"Subaru?"

Subaru awoke to Beatrice sitting next to him in a large white room. He looked around was glad to see everyone was now together. Beatrice assured him everyone, including Deathstroke was healed.

"But how did we get here?"

"Simple…that person brought us, I suppose."

She pointed over at a dark cloaked figure that turned around to face them.

Batman was walking over next to Subaru ready for anything to happen. Julius was standing by Anastasia and Ram, who were taking care of Rem. Pamela stood next to Deathstroke who were both guarding Meili.

The cloaked figure removed their hood. Underneath was a lovely girl with dark green eyes and blackish brown hair, tied together to look almost like a scorpion tail.

She took a glance at the party, when she noticed Subaru. She put on a huge smile and rushed over…embracing him in a huge hug.

"Huuuhhhhhh?!"  
"SENSEI! You've finally come back!"

Even the stoic Batman was taken aback by her attitude, he even got see that the girl was…barely wearing anything at all. Just a simple black bikini and green hot pants. Batman happened to glance over and saw the others.

Emilia was pouting.

Beatrice was annoyed.

Ram just gave a disgusted expression.

Julius and Anastatia squinted their eyes at him.

Patrasche seemed to be growling a bit, at the mysterious girl.

Meili and Deathstroke shook their heads at Subaru, as if they were unsure of what to think of him.

Batman gave a deep sigh as he walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but I think we have some things to talk about…could you let him go already?"  
"HUH?! No way! I'm letting go no matter what!"

She hugged the poor guy tighter, her pretty big chest crushing his own. Hardly able to breath, Subaru could barely turn his head…even as Emilia got a sprinting start and used a textbook spinning kick on his side. The young man blasted away out of the girl's arms, as she looked over and saw his body crash into the white wall nearby.

Ram nodded in agreement, while Deathstroke and Meili were having a good laugh about the whole ordeal.

Julius was quite disappointed with the entire situation, matching Beatrice's reaction as he lowered his shoulders.

Emilia looked over at Subaru with a sour look, keeping her thoughts to herself.

 _"He never lets ME hug him like that."_

And in the corner of Batman's mind he imagined Rem slightly smiling.

The girl ran over and dragged Subaru by his sleeve as she panicked.

"Wahhhh! Sensei! He's dead! Is he dead?! Oh maaaan he's dead!"  
"Please, leave the boy alone…all of you."

* * *

Everyone took a seat on the ground as they spoke more clearly with the strange girl…who insisted she seat with Subaru in the middle.

Subaru and Batman were unsure of what to make of the girl. She seemed to be quite capable in her feat of dragging away Subaru like a piece of cloth, but she didn't seem hostile to them in the slightest.

"So, want to introduce yourself by chance?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I should introduce myself to the others! That's kind of odd of me right?!"

She seemed to laugh it off, but the way she was listening to Subaru so intently was making even Deathstroke suspicious of the situation. She bowed her head slightly and winked at them.

"The name is Shaula. I'm the protector of the Watchtower."

Everyone was stunned to realize it. The person they were staring at, this young lady who seemed a bit too cheerful…was actually the Sage of the Pleaidaes Watchtower. Emilia almost flew back hearing this.

"You?! You're Shaula?"  
"Welllll, yeah. I mean, I may be a sage and all, but I'm not as powerful as sensei."  
"Sensei?"

Batman looked over at Subaru who could shrug his shoulders.

"You called Subaru, your sensei. Do you think he's-"  
"-Um, well his smell led me to believe he was ya know? He has a very unique smell."  
"…I see."

Subaru and Batman took quick glances to one another, the fact that she said she could smell Subaru, made the two of them a tad nervous. Shaula tilted her head slightly at the two sitting across from her.

"Um, forgive me for asking sensei…but that guy sitting next to you, just who is he?"  
"Hm? Oh, Batman-san is one of my best friends. But why do-"  
"-Where is he from?"

Subaru gave a wry smile, but he noticed that she was narrowing her eyes at the man, making him drop his smile.

"Why, are you asking this?"  
"….His smell. It's not normal, like, everyone else's own smells. But his is…mixed up, you know?"

Batman then placed a palm on his chin as he stared at Shaula.

"So you can smell those magic properties too?"  
"Well, I shouldn't be delving into it so much, but it is odd. Strange even! I'll just leave it like that, if sensei says you're trustworthy, then I'll believe him."

She nodded with a determined aura, making Batman relax and Deathstroke slowly sheath back his sword.

"Again, you're Shaula, but from what you seem to be referring to…you are not the Sage."  
"…Nope, my sensei is, I'm just the apprentice made to watch this tower."

"And the only person I have read about being referred to as the Sage, would be Flugel, am I correct?"  
"Yup."

Julius and Emilia couldn't contain the shock that while Shaula wasn't actually the sage they were looking for, but that the great Flugel trained her. One of the three beings that helped seal away Satella. They all had to wonder if she even knew how to reverse the Authority of Gluttony and Lust at all.

 _How long was she here for?_

 _Did she even know about the Witch's Cult?_

Emilia put her hand up to ask a question.

"So is there anything we need to know before we go forward Shaula-san?"  
"Hmmmm…well okay let's talk about the tower then?"  
"Yes please."

Shaula got up and patted away some sand from her knees, she then happily pointed her finger up.

"Right now we're all under the tower in the sixth layer _Asterope_.

The fifth layer, _Celaeno_ is the ground floor.

The fourth layer is _Alcyone_.

Then it's _Taygeta_.

After that, it's _Electra_.

And after all that, the first level is _Maia_."

Everyone listened intently. Batman and Subaru whispered a few comments to each other.

"Subaru."  
"Yeah, this is…"  
"The tower, the floors, they're all named after star constellations."  
"Yeah, and didn't we learn a year ago that no one here knows anything about that?"  
"Correct, something…just is off about all this."

Shalua continued her explanation.

"While the other floors you can simply walk through, Taygeta and every level above that is a trail room. You have to complete each task there in order to advance. After that, you can enter the library."

Subaru and the others slowly got up from the floor and looked at their situation, while they made it to the tower, they still had a few challenges awaiting them.

Shaula ran past them, and picked up the ground dragon and the carriage with it.

"What the?!"  
"These won't be able to go up with us, so we'll be leaving them in Celaeno. Okay?"  
"Um, sure thanks…Shaula."

Shaula seemed to beam with happiness as she heard her name spoken by him. She happily made her way past them, even as the ground dragon roared in annoyance.

The others followed suit, Batman helped Ram get Rem into her wheelchair as they followed behind.

"Batman-san, what do you think of all this?"  
"Well, I'm a little upset that we have go through more high-pressure situations, even after what we went through in the dunes."  
"But you do seem to not let it get you down, do you?"  
"Nope. I'm fine with that…if we can get everyone's names and memories back that's fine with me."  
"Heh. You never change do you?"

Ram happily chuckled but she looked up at him and saw that he was staring at Shaula, giving a sour glance.

"…Are you also inclined to her, Batman-san?"  
"N-No. It's just I'm wary of her."  
"Wary? But what means?"  
"The levels she told us of the tower. If the naming scheme was accurate, there should be one more, Merope, if I'm correct."  
"Then…there is a secret level?"  
"I-I'm not sure…but we need to keep a close eye on this."

Ram nodded with a sense of determination, as the two continued walking.

* * *

Subaru decided to question Shaula as well about the fact that Merope was nowhere to be found. She denied it at first…but relented and did reveal to him that it was the zero level, but since he did not meet the requirements, she couldn't say anything.

She seemed troubled from what she was saying, so he decided to question her no longer.

* * *

Subaru was now in a place called the Green Room in the Alcyone level, a rest area that was covered in green vines. Pamela tested her powers and found she could cover herself in some of the vines. She found them quite comforting.

"From what I can tell, these plants are connected to a spirit. It seems to be a friendly one that heals anyone in it's vicinity."

Subaru nodded happily, but looked over at Patrasche and Ram who were tending to Rem.

While he could clearly see that the wounds Patrasche sustained during the Ma-beast fight was healing. A small cut on Rem's cheek was not.

"Shit, maybe the Authority is preventing her healing."  
"Possibly, but I wouldn't worry about one cut."  
"Doesn't matter! A cut still bleeds…and I want her to be okay. I need her to be okay."

Ram, Pamela and Patrasche all went quiet as they saw Subaru rub his cybernetic hand on the vines nearby him. He took a breath as he affectionately looked over at Rem. Then his eyes turned serious.

"I made a promise to save her right? That's why we're here right? And I'm going to do just that!"  
"Of course, Barusu I will stay here with the ground dragon to take care of Rem. You and Pamlea-sama go on and meet up with the others."

"Thank you, both of you."

Subaru gave a polite bow and made his way out of the room. Pamela put some vines inside her pouch as she smiled at the two.

"He really is determined huh?"  
"Yes indeed, Barusu's determination seems to be at it's highest."  
"Too bad, I could've fallen for him, had I met him earlier I guess…oh well, besides I owe someone a date when I get back!"

"Oh? And that would be-"  
"-Oh it's Otto."

She stuck her tongue out playfully as she waved them goodbye, making her way out of the room.

Ram and Patrasche were left speechless as they sat quietly in the Green Room.

"…She has odd tastes."

The ground dragon nodded in absolute agreement.

* * *

The group had now made it to the third layer of Taygeta.

There they found a entirely white space around them, devoid of even walls. As they walked further, Meili turned around and yelled.

"Hey! That wasn't there when we got here!"

The rest of them turned around and saw a large monolith floating off the ground, in front of the entryway where they came from.

Subaru decided to be brave enough to touch it. Once he did, he heard a voice echo out throughout the room.

 _"Touch the brightest of the hero destroyed by Shaula."_

Subaru and the others turned around again to see that monoliths similar to the one he touched now surrounded them, but they varied in sizes.

"Subaru, try touching one to see what happens."  
"Okay, but if we all blow up, just remember that Julius was the one who suggested it."

Julius didn't like the comment, but he stood in front of Anastasia just in case.

Subaru touched one that was next to him, suddenly the room shook a bit and the monoliths reverted back into the original. Deathstroke put Meili down as he was letting her sit on his shoulder.

"That would probably mean Subaru failed right?"  
"Yeah, but didn't Nii-san say that we would blow up?"  
"It was a joke Meili. Relax."  
"Okaaaaay."

The little girl almost seemed disappointed.

Subaru decided to try it again, he touched the first monolith and once again the monoliths appeared again. The voice rang out it's requirements and the others began to wonder how to solve the situation.

But it was Batman who figured something out.

"Wait a second. 'Brightest hero', bright…"  
"Batman-san, did you figure something out?"  
"Maybe, Emilia, just maybe."

Batman shot into the air and flew above the monoliths…then as he looked down from high above, he called out to Subaru.

"Subaru! You need to get up here, right now!"  
"Um, right! Beatrice help me get up there please!"

Beatrice nodded in agreement and she used Murak on him, to let Subaru float up into the air. As he floated, Batman, just to make sure he didn't float away, caught him.

Subaru's eyes widened as he was staring down.

"Batman, this is!"  
"Yeah, you see it too right?"

 _From above, they saw the entireties of the monoliths were making up the constellation of Orion._

"But no one should know about this! And the answer would obviously be one of the stars names!"

"My best guess is, that whoever built this tower had knowledge about it."  
"But unless someone had knowledge about our worlds, they could never hope to pass this part!"  
"Agreed, I think…Flugel counted on that."  
"Are you-Are you saying Flugel knew about the other worlds?"

Batman looked over at Subaru, unsure of how to answer that.

"Don't know. When the time comes, we'll figure it out."  
"Y-Yeah."

Subaru concentrated and looked for the stars that could possibly the answer. Rigel and Betelgeuse.

He didn't personally like the name Betelgeuse as it sounded too much like…a certain other person he had a nasty relationship with. So he picked Rigel.

Batman helped Subaru down to touch the monolith and the entire room shined in a bright light. As their vision came to, they found themselves in a giant library. The vast space had bookcases filled with books of varying sizes and quality.

* * *

Subaru grabbed one labeled "Typhon" and Batman reached over him and grabbed one with the title "Sekhmet".

Subaru flipped through the pages and found her past, and it was almost as if he could see it in his mind.

 _Typhon had accidentally broken her father's favorite wine glass and became terrified. Her father was a famous executioner for the city. She felt she had committed a crime and was worried that, she too, would soon face judgment. However, when she informed her father of her misdeed, she was quickly forgiven. This single action set in her mind that the guilty and innocent could be judged by another who-_

 **"SUBARU! LET GO!"**

Emilia slapped away the book from Subaru's hand and his eyes had their color return to them. Subaru looked over at Emilia whose eyes were wavering.

"Huh? What did I just do?"  
"The moment you started reading that book, we couldn't wake you up from that trance."

Subaru observed the book that was on the floor, but saw that Beatrice had now picked it up.

"Beatrice wait!"

"Betty wishes to also know what happened."

She began reading through the pages, with Subaru and Emilia ready to pry the book out of her hands if they needed to.

"Nothing. I assume it will only work on Subaru, I suppose?"  
"Ah, that's weird."

But they soon quickly turned their attention nearby as they saw Pamela doing her utmost to pry the book out of Batman's hand, eventually using a vine to wrap around the book and yank it out of his hands.

"Agh! What the?! J-Just what happened?"  
"Batman, you were in a total trance when you read that book just now!"

Batman rubbed his head as he was now coming to. He then looked over and saw Anastatia was having trouble getting a book out of Julius' hand. But luckily Deathstroke slapped the book out of his grip and the book slid across the room and next to Batman. He quickly picked it up and tried reading through it. However, nothing happened at all.

He turned the book over and saw that the book was titled "Balroy Temegrif".

With the three freed from the books trances, they began to discuss the details. Batman surmised that the library contained books that housed the memories of those who died, and that a person with a personal connection with the deceased could look through the book and see their memories. However, he also saw this as dangerous, as it was a possibility that a person's soul or even their memories could be lost with prolonged reading. Emilia went over to look over at the entirety of the vast library. Batman placed one of the last books away on the shelf as he spoke again.

"We can clearly see that the library, while interesting, has nothing for us to use."

"So Batman-san, what should we do?"  
"I think we may have to ask Shaula."

"But I don't think she'll tell us anything."

Batman nodded his head and stood next to Anastasia.

"Anastasia, do you think she's keeping something from us?"  
"Most definitely, my skills as a merchant can smell that kind of stuff from across a river."  
"Then we just have to pry it out of her."

Batman and the others left the library and went over to Shaula. Batman ended up using his skillful interrogation tactics to make Shaula talk.

"Er, alright! But remember the only reason I never told you these rules is because you never asked!"  
"Fine, but can you just explain?"

Shaula was at this point carrying Meili on her shoulder; somehow the little assassin grew attached to her, just as much as she did with Deathstroke.

"Alright, there are a few rules you must abide by. If you attempt to leave the tower before reaching the first level…I will kill you all."

"Next: I forbid you all from disrespecting the libraries."  
"Next?"  
"You cannot damage the tower itself…and that's it. Break any of those rules and I will be forced to kill you."  
"Alright, we understand."

Batman and the others looked over the situation.

Emilia then brought up a good point though.

"I think that who ever made this tower was a bit…well, disobedient, like they don't follow their own rules. Sooooo, maybe the way to reach the next layer is a secret passage in the fourth or fifth layer?"

Subaru got up from his seat and had an idea, so he rushed off with everyone else not far behind. They all reached the Green Room and to their surprise, found a new room with a flight of stairs.  
Deathstroke walked to it and observed it well with Pamela next to him.

"This is damn weird….We never saw this room did we?"

"No…when me and Subaru were in here, we didn't notice it, well actually we never bothered to search the room to begin with!"

Subaru nodded in agreement.

"When I was in here, the visor in my eye seemed to almost completely ignore that area. I thought it was some sort of fluke or something…but I guess it was some uber crazy magic."

Ram also became considered.

"At just the moment you all got here, that room just suddenly appeared."

Everyone now saw that the tower had more tricks than they thought.

Emilia and Batman stood next to Subaru as they were preparing to embark to the next level.

Beatrice held on to Subaru's metal hand while gripping her staff tightly.

"Whatever comes next we'll handle it right Subaru?"  
"Hell yeah! We ain't gonna let this tower beat us!"

With that, the group decided to move onto the next layer.

* * *

They reached a white space that looked almost the exact same as the monolith one. However, instead of a monolith appearing behind them…a sword stuck in the ground at the very center of the room was there.

"I wonder if that's the clue?"  
As Subaru slowly approached the sword and eventually grasped it with his metal hand, a voice rang out.

 _"The fool that has arrived at the heavenly sword…must obtain forgiveness."_

As the voice ended, Subaru looked up to see a rather tall muscular man with long red hair appear out of thin air.

His long red hair was like fire that stretched down to his back. He had bright sky blue eyes with an ugly eyepatch covering his left eye. He wore a crimson kimono, leaving the right side uncovered and a white sarashi around his body. His teeth seemed quite sharp for a human too.

Batman and Deathstroke immediately felt tense. They knew exactly who they were dealing with.

"This fucker!"  
"Unfortunately so."  
"So is he really-"  
"-Yes….He's definitely an Astrea."

 _On the second layer of the tower, Subaru and his group now faced off against an opponent, that they may very well, have no hope of defeating…_


	55. Chapter 55: The Babel Protocols

**AN Fun Fact: For some reason, when I thought of this Arc, I felt that the ending song would be "Sweet Grrl" by Soul'd Out. And comedically enough, it would feature all the characters in this part (good or bad) dancing in their own style to the song while wearing a Subaru tracksuit. It was a funny idea I guess.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

ARC Seven: Quest of Sand and Memories

Chapter Fifty Five: The Babel Protocols

Subaru stood frozen as he stared up at the man in front of him. The strange man kept repeating the phrase from earlier, over and over again. Subaru was unsure of what to do, but as he turned around he saw that Shaula was now next to him, and was actually trembling.

"Sh-Shaula?"

Then, the man stopped the repeating phrases and suddenly began to scream. Shaula held onto Subaru as if she was about to cry. Her sudden hug made him accidentally let go of the sword, making Shaula pass out.

Subaru tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. Pamela rushed over and checked on her.

"Nothing to worry about, she's just unconscious. She'll be alright."

The man stopped screaming and looked over at Julius. Julius went over and picked up the sword. He pointed the blade at the strange man.

"Speak! Who are you?!"  
"...No one special. Just your ordinary stick swinger."  
"Your name?"  
"...Nah, let's not worry about that."

Julius seemed upset by his unwillingness to comply, but noticed he was staring at Emilia.

"Mighty fine women here...especially the silver haired one."

"...?"  
"Had I been still around, she may have been in my bed, alongside me. Heh."

Subaru scowled up at him, but this caught the man's attention.

"Hoh? Hey there little guy, why not trade places with me? You just having all these girls serve you like a meat blanket? Getting kind of jealous here."

"Ignoring that perverted comment, can we ask what we need to do?"  
"To do?"  
"Yeah, like how do we get to the next level?"

The man scratched the back of his head as he lazily looked over the situation.

"Okay, if you want me to talk, then you just have to move me from my position, even if by a couple inches."

Julius tossed him the trial sword, but he actually kicked it away, right past Julius. His eyes glared at the man, as he pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Just need these."  
"Do not regret this then."

Julius ran over and swung his sword downward...only for the sword to be stopped completely by the chopsticks. Julius held his breath seeing his attack stopped so easily. The man smiled before kicking him in the gut, away from him.

Suddenly, countless barbed vines wrapped around the man's legs, he looked over and saw Pamela try and pierce him with her rapier. He effortlessly blocked it with a chopstick. She then glared at him as she spit something out onto the floor near his foot. The man noticed this and moved his cheek, dodging a bamboo shoot that sprung out suddenly. She took advantage and wrapped several barbed vines around her foot and tried to kick him in the face. He blocked it with a chopstick, then he used the other remaining chopstick, to capture her leg. Using his superior strength, he lifted her high into the air and then slammed her on the ground.

She yelled out in pain, making Julius charge at him. The man grinned as he took the two chopsticks and traded blows with Julius. Julius could not land a single hit on him, meanwhile he was getting pummeled by hits from the stranger. Pamela tried to get up, but she noticed it right away.

"...Ow."

Her right arm was dangling horribly from it's socket. Her right arm was badly dislocated. Subaru rushed over and went to get her. He made his way through the fight and was able to get her out of there. He laid her down next to the unconscious Shaula. He had Emilia work on healing her, as he continued observing the fight.

* * *

Julius was doing badly in the fight and was now spilling blood all over the place. Anastasia aimed her finger at the man, attempting to help Julius however she could. But Batman saw this and quickly realized what she was intending to do.

"No wait!"  
"Jiwald!"

She fired a beam of light out of her finger, barreling right at him. He simply swatted the beam away, bringing shock to her face.

"Wanna try that again?"

She tried to increase the amount of beams she fired, but the man got down and dragged Julius with him. He held the knight on the ground with two chopsticks on his neck. He looked over at Anastasia with a very cruel smile.

"Come on cute thing! You got to aim more properly than that!"

Anastasia suddenly stopped firing and held her head, as if it was in pain. She was about to collapse but was caught by Batman.

Julius tried with all his might to break free from his grip, but the man decided to let him go as he was excited to see him taking the fight seriously.

"Finally, you got some real stakes here now, huh?"  
"I...I will protect them with everything in my being….I am Julius Juukulis! Royal Knight of the Kingdom of Lugnica and-"  
"-Knock it off already."

His face turned serious as he continued blocking his attacks.

"Right now, you ain't that title you keep spouting off about. You are you! And if you keep this stupid shit up...then you are a failure."  
"How...dare…"  
"It's true. You failed to keep your lady safe. Failed to prevent whatever it was to happen to you. And now…"

He quickly slammed Julius' sword, and it broke in half.

The man leered down at Julius, as if looking at something truly pitiful.

"Now...you failed this fight."

He quickly punched Julius in the face, sending him crashing near to where Anastasia and Batman were.

"Julius!"

Batman gently dragged him away to lay down next to Anastasia.

The man yawned loudly as he browsed around the room, most likely to find his next opponent.

"Icicle Brand Arts: Icicle Line."

Emilia was now in front of him, with various ice based weapons surrounding them. A breeze swept through the white room sending Emilia's hair to wave around. She then focused her sights on him.

* * *

Emilia rushed over as she grabbed onto a ice sword. She then made all the other nearby weapons launch themselves at him. But he once again used his chopsticks to effectively destroy them.

Emilia then tried to stab him in the chest, but he blocked it and the ice shattered. She then spun her body and grabbed a battleaxe and tried to slam it on his head, but he simply redirected it away from him. Emilia then grabbed an ice spear, but he simply deflected it, making it shatter. She then grabbed two ice daggers and tried to slice away at him, but he simply shattered them to bits. Right then and there, she tried to use a war hammer, but it missed him, forcing her to step back.

The man took advantage of the situation.

He snickered a bit as he attacked...by stroking her breasts with his chopsticks from below. With his perverted thoughts distracting him long enough, she took the opportunity to smash her ice glove covered fists down on his head from above. His head landed harshly on the ground, causing cracks to form under his face.

He flailed around a bit clutching his face. He looked up finally as he had tears forming near the corner of his eye.

"W-W-What the hell?! I touched your breasts! You should be holding onto them screaming stuff like, 'Eek! You pervert!' or 'Oh no! I've been sullied!' WHAT GIVES?!"

Emilia rubbed her arm and looked down at him confused.

"Well, um I don't know what you mean? When me and Subaru are sparring he sometimes rubs against my chest...so I didn't think that was an issue."

 _They all then heard two loud sounds accompanied by a loud yelp._

They all turned to see Subaru with an apologetic look on his face and two large lumps on the sides of his head. Curiously, Batman and Deathstroke were standing next to him, looking away in disappointment.

The man rubbed his head as he got up.

"Alright, whatever the case...a win is a win."  
Emilia was now ecstatic that she defeated him...but…

"What are the rest of you excited about?! She is the only one who beat me, so only she can pass through!"

"...Oh no."  
"Sorry, but that's how it is."

Batman and Deathstroke then moved away from Subaru and past Emilia, walking over to meet face to face with him.

"Now...let me get some clarification."  
"Huh?"  
"...You...you're Reid Astrea aren't you?"

* * *

Everyone's breaths were held as they heard a name they couldn't believe was uttered. Reid Astrea, one of the three individuals who contributed in sealing the Witch of Envy.

"Tsk! What the hell?! It was way cooler just being a mysterious combatant! Just the kind of bullshit that I wanted to avoid. Now everyone is gonna be all googly eyed at me!"  
"Not our problem. But listen...how about we make a deal?"  
"A deal?"

Batman nodded as Reid lowered his eye at him.

"We will be the next ones to take you on. And the deal is this…"  
"...Hm?"  
"If we win and move you from your spot, you allow all of us to move forward."  
"...Interesting. And if you lose?"  
"...Then only Emilia is allowed to move forward. The rest of us will be forbidden from taking you on...and will attempt to leave the tower."  
"Idiot! If you do that then-"  
"-We get killed? Isn't that just another reason we don't want to lose?"

Reid was quite surprised and stared at the two individuals who were daring to face him.

"...Heh...Hehahahahahahaha! You are crazy! Both of you! But I like it, and I don't see how the trial will go against your decision. Alright fine with me! Deal!"

Reid pulled out both hands to them. At first reluctant, Batman and Deathstroke finally decided to shake hands with him.

"Now then, we will need some time to get these guys to safety. Would you be willing to wait?"  
"Meh, I guess you have to get those four out of here? Fine, I'll close shop for now. When you two are ready just come back. We'll have our little fun then."  
"Thanks."

The two men made their way away from Reid as they helped take the injured out of there.

* * *

Now in the Green Room, Julius, Anastasia and Pamela were being healed by Emilia and Beatrice. Subaru was slightly concerned over the entire thing and had decided to give Batman a peace of his mind.

"Hey!"  
"Hm?"

Subaru went over to the dark knight and furrowed his brows at him, while crossing his arms.

"Just what the hell was the big idea on making that deal just now?! Are you crazy?!"  
"No, I was thinking that in a situation like this, we had no ground to stand on. Making the deal lets us get Reid on board with this, and that gives us the chance to possibly succeed where Julius and Pamela had failed."  
"Sure...But if **YOU** guys fail, we're all as good as dead."  
"Yeah-"

Batman got within breathing distance to Subaru and so they could whisper the rest.

"-and I'm not sure that even Return by Death would even save us at this point."  
"We don't know that yet. We still have-"  
"-What if it brings you back to a point only a few minutes before the second layer? Or worse, right at the moment when we first met Reid?"  
"...But! I just-"  
"-There is nothing to combat this, Subaru."

They stopped their whispering as they now overlooked their group.

"Subaru, we have no other options here."  
"...Wait. No wait! We can probably use the library to find some kind of weakness!"  
"No dice. We aren't doing something like that. The idea came in mind to look for the book that housed Reid's past, but the risk of losing someone's mind to that is too dangerous. We can't afford to lose more people."

Subaru's mind wandered, he was hesitant on going along with using Batman and Deathstroke as the last line of assault. He believed in their strength...but they were up against a former Master Swordsman, he was no pushover.

Subaru felt a small hit to his shoulder, he looked up and saw that Batman gave him a friendly bump with his fist.

"It'll be alright. Me and Deathstroke have faced worse."  
"But..."

Batman nodded away, as he activated his jet boots and shot off. He made his way to the lower levels, and made it to the carriage Shaula left behind. He reached the top of the carriage and opened the other metal briefcase he brought with him. As the white steam began to come out his eyes began to sharpen with a vicious intensity.

* * *

Deathstroke sat down as he began organizing the weapons he had on him.

Meili suddenly sat next to him as she held on tightly to her Panda doll. She let the orange scarf she had on rest on her back. Meili decided to get closer.

"So, is Slade-jii san really going to take on the Master Swordsman?"  
"Yeah, seems like it."  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, that guy is good! Reallllly good!"  
"I know, but my opponents powers or skill levels never deter me at all, they mostly excite me!"  
"Hmph! You're a weirdo just like Elsa!"

She humphed her face away, making him pat her harshly on the head.

"Hey! Knock it off!"  
"If you don't like it, why not just go hang out with the sage?"  
"Naked onee-san? Well, I like her a lot. She's really fun and smells real nice."  
"Hmmmm...and me? Did I just become second fiddle for ya?"

Meili was quiet for a moment. Even Deathstroke was surprised by this sudden attitude shift. He looked over as she seemed dejected by something.

"You okay Meili?"  
"...I-I don't know really. I usually never really worried about anyone but myself you know? I never cared about anyone, not even Elsa. It was always about me and only me. You know?"  
"Yeah...I know that feeling."  
"...But I...well...um…"  
"Go on, out with it."

Meili suddenly moved closer to him and rested her back on him, but she kept looking down.

"I...am really worried about you. I know you're tough, probably tougher than even Elsa, but I...I don't know!?"  
"...Hey, do you actually care 'bout me Meili?"

Meili finally looked up at him, her eyes seemed to tremble, especially when Deathstroke took off his helmet and looked down at her.

"Um, well...yeah...I never had a...well, papa before."  
"...A father figure?"  
"Y-Yeah. I had mama, but she took care of me from behind the scenes...so I never got see her."  
"So that explains your unexpected maturity."  
"Yup. And I like you a lot...you've taken care of me soooo much. You would stay with me when I got bored, you would bring me toys to play with, you trained me, gave me new clothes and...even didn't care about my work."  
"Nah, I wouldn't though. You…"

Even Slade Wilson was hesitant on his next words...he didn't want to sound mushy or like a total softie. But during his time here in this world, the one person he seemed to connect with more than any other was her.

"Meili, let me ask you something."  
"Hm?"  
"...If I were to go back home, would you come with me?"  
"Huh?"

It was something Deathstroke had some time to think about. He knew that if they could find a way back to their own world, Batman would most likely force him back as well. So it came to mind to take Meili with him.

"But we if couldn't live with Onii-san and the others, we'd be in big trouble! Mama would come after us!"  
"No she wouldn't. Where me and Batman are from, it's very far away than any of the other countries. It's impossible to reach, not even the organization could get there."  
"...!"

"How about it? You wouldn't have to worry about killing people anymore, you'd be able to make normal friends, live a normal life and never have to be concerned about Ma-beasts coming to bother you. You'd finally be free."  
"...I-"

Meili clutched her toy tighter as she finally looked up at him.

"-I don't know…"  
"Give it some time, I'm sure you'll decide then."

Deathstroke put his helmet back on and got up, he had finished organizing his weapons and was looking over...seeing Batman walking up the stairs into the Green Room, wearing his Insider Suit.

Batman continued making his way to meet with Deathstroke as they embarked to their fight. He turned to see Beatrice and squatted down to speak directly to her.

"Beatrice, could you keep on eye on everyone here?"  
"Of course, Betty has to watch Subaru you know? I will do my best to keep everyone in check, I suppose."  
"Also…"  
"Hm?"  
"It's time to initiate one of the protocols."

Beatrice's face grew grim as she heard this, but when she saw Subaru in the corner of her eye, she relaxed.

"Which one?"  
"Reinhard's."  
"...Very well, I hope things go well. Good luck, I suppose."  
"Thanks."

Batman stood up again, but he turned his head one last time to look over at Beatrice.

"If they ask about it...just tell them."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah...I'll take the blame, it was my idea in the first place."  
"Hahhhh, You are quite the brooding figure, I suppose. Very well, should they ask, Betty will tell them."

Batman nodded and began walking to the stairs next to Deathstroke.

They both turned around and saw everyone was staring at them, each with their own expressions. However, they both could tell they were all silently wishing them luck.

The two men continued up the stairs.

* * *

They made it to the white room and saw Reid standing there with the trial sword in his hands. He tossed it and Deathstroke easily caught it.

Not a single one of them spoke. The very air was tense.

Batman walked around in the opposite direction as Deathstroke, they were now trying to surround him.

Reid smiled at this.

"Hope you put up more of a fight than the other guys."

Reid then raised his chopsticks-

-Only for Deathstroke to fire his Semi-automatic rifle at him.

Reid used his chopsticks to swat away all the bullets. Deathstroke continued firing, until he realized his gun ran out of bullets...using up the last clip he had on him. Realizing his gun was now useless, he used it, in conjunction with the sword given to him, as blunt weapon. Each of the strikes was blocked by Reid, but even he was surprised when he tossed away the now destroyed gun and attempted to flick a piece of the broken rifle right at his eye.

This seemed to excite Reid as he tried to kick him away, but Deathstroke actually flipped in the air and aimed his sword downward. Reid blocked it, but noticed Deathstroke chuckled a bit.

He turned and saw Batman rushing over.

 **[Veritas Mode Activated]**

Batman launched some type of rope that latched onto Reid's forearm. He then sent volts of electricity coursing throughout the man's body, giving Deathstroke the chance and toss his last grenades at him. The two men jumped in reaction to it. Batman then made it behind Reid, in order to let him take the brunt of damage.

After the explosion, Batman gripped the rope tightly.

"Tell me, what else is above this layer!"  
"Don't know…"

From the smoke and debris, was Reid...still standing. He was smiling widely and looked over at Batman.

"Do you know what happens if we defeat you?"  
"Not too sure, but I do know, you face another trial if you do get past me."

"...Can you tell us anything?!"  
"Yeah. You ain't getting past me."

Reid cut through the rope and actually tossed a chopstick right at Batman, but he was able to roll on the ground and dodged it. Though he did feel the velocity and power behind it.

Deathstroke then ran close to the ground as he tossed a tomahawk at him. When he deflected it away, Deathstroke shot a wind blade at him which was once again, destroyed. He then shot his body up and began slicing away at him, each of his attacks being guarded against. Then Reid saw that the tomahawk was once again barreling towards him, so he actually caught it...failing to see Batman actually make his way to the corner of his field of vision. He then, pulled out two wrist blades, well, they were more like large needles than anything.

Reid was about to swing back and hit Batman, but noticed Deathstroke pull out his pistol. He then turned his attention back and deflected the bullets shot towards him away. This gave Batman the chance to actually pierce Reid in the sides.

 **[Mana Drain Activated]**

Blue streams of light were now being drained out of Reid and through the needles. Reid became enraged, but noticed he felt a lot slower than normal.

Batman then quickly backflipped away from him. Reid glared at him…

"The hell did you do?"  
"Simple, I drained a copious amount of mana from your body."  
"The hell?! And what is that going to accomplish?!"  
"Easy...while you're recovering….We take advantage."

Deathstroke heard this and activated his Sword Art, rushing over to Reid. He swung the sword down, but his attack was once again blocked...but the shockwave caused by this attack caused the very ground to cave in. Deathstroke then kicked away at the chopstick and flipped in the air...but as he did, he kicked several wind blades at him. He once again deflected them away.

Then Reid felt something behind him…

 **[Heat Vision Mode Activated]**

Batman slid on the ground on his knees as his three red eyes began to glow immensely.

* * *

Subaru and the others could actually somehow hear the battle from the Green Room. Subaru was understandably nervous about how their fight was going...until Beatrice walked next to him and held his sleeve.

"Beatrice?"  
"You have nothing to worry about Subaru, I suppose. Batman and the assassin should be fine."  
"How do you know that? We're dealing with a former Master Swordsman here!"

"And that's why Batman...has…"

Subaru noticed Beatrice had a guilt ridden face. He squatted down to reach eye level to her and cupped her cheek with his metal hand.

"Beatrice...just tell me...I won't be mad or anything."  
"We'll see."

* * *

Emilia and Ram were helping the others stand as their healing session was just about over.

"WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN BY THAT?!"

They all turned their attention to hear Subaru screaming. They rushed over and saw that he was glaring down at Beatrice.

Emilia was the first to try and calm him down.

"Subaru, what's wrong?"  
"...Oh nothing, just finding out one of my best friends was going around planning some shady shit behind my back!"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Beatrice, tell them."

Beatrice kept her face as calm as she could, the spirit looked around and saw that everyone was waiting for her to respond. She took a deep breath as she now had no choice but to do so.

"Very well."

"...?"

"After the situation at the Sanctuary, Batman feared that anyone could become a potential enemy. And that the ones that were to be most wary of, were the other camp members."  
"...What? What in the world are you-"  
"-So it was decided between Betty, Batman and the assassin that we would help create countermeasures in order to defeat or neutralize anyone from the rival camps. Whether it was the Priscilla Camp, the Felt Camp, Karsten or even the girl we brought with us...should any of them had become an enemy...we had the means to deal with them, I suppose. We called it, ' **The Babel Protocols'.** "

Emilia was shaking in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Batman and Beatrice went behind everyone's backs and had planned on taking out other people, on the "chance" that they could be become enemies.

"But Beatrice...we're allies with the Crusch Camp...I mean...he wouldn't…"  
"The Karsten Camp plans, were for Batman to teleport Wilhelm Astrea and Pamela Isley to the border of Gusteko, for Betty to use El Shamak to incapacitate the Blue, and for Deathstroke to take advantage and capture Crusch."  
"...No…"  
"And he thought of that...one day after the battle with the Sizable Hare."

"...How can this be..?"

"And right now, he is currently using the protocol for the Sword Saint. This involves him draining the mana out of his system with a weapon he made, in order to slow him down enough so that the assassin and himself can deal with him, I suppose. I wouldn't say it will defeat him, but it's meant more as a measure to slow him down enough, to push him back."

Subaru at this point was seething mad.

He just couldn't believe it, that Batman, would come up with some sort of plans like these. He knew he was a person who was prepared for almost anything...but to prepare to take out your own allies? He felt sick to his stomach.

"Beatrice...did-"  
"-I anticipate that you are going to ask me, if he measures for members of our own camp, I suppose?"  
"...Well?"

"Yes. He told me he did."

Subaru fell to his knees as he gripped the very ground. Emilia tried to comfort him, while everyone else was feeling hurt. They knew the Royal Selection was quite the competition, but for a trusted friend like Batman having felt distrust towards them, was quite painful.

"Beatrice-sama…"

Ram walked over with a displeased expression as she had a question for her.

"Did he have plans against me?"  
"...Would you like an answer?"  
"Of course!"  
"...His plan was to use a selective sedative on you and use a taser to prevent you from using your Oni Form."

Ram's eyes widened and her mouth twisted in sheer pain. She thought Batman was her friend...but he had plans to take her out if needed.

Julius stepped forward demanding to know as well.

"And what of Anastasia-sama's camp?"  
"Hahhhh….the twins Divine Protection of Trisection, the blessing to equally pass pain...try and guess what his plans for that were?"

"...Oh god…"  
"And for your commander, he was simply going to use sleeping gas on him and have the assassin defeat him."

Subaru had enough, he rushed over to the stairs and made a beeline for the white room, he was so angry at this point. Everyone else chased after him, except Ram and Pamela who stayed behind to care for Rem...but also because they weren't ready to face Batman yet.

Subaru made it to the top of the stairs...that's when saw the grisly scene.

There was blood all over the white floor of the room, the ground had large tears on it and craters underneath Reid. A large section of the floor was scorched and there were batarangs littering the ground.

Deathstroke leapt down and attacked Reid with everything he had. But each and every one of his attacks were parried. Just then, Batman flew down and unleashed a vicious parry of kicks down on Reid. Each of his kicks sent blood spraying everywhere.

That made everyone realize it….the blood all over the ground was actually Batman's.

Deathstroke then pulled out his electric staff and it struck down at Reid's forearm. While he blocked it, the shockwave sent more of Batman's blood flying, some of it right into Subaru's face.

Batman then flew away again and made his way around the room. He then landed in front of the others, as Deathstroke tried his best using his own sword and the now destroyed trial sword to keep Reid busy.

Batman turned his head to look back at the others...he could see both the worry on their faces, but also a hint of anger.

"So she told you huh?"

"...!"

"It's fine...we'll talk later!"

 **[Speedforce Mode Activated]**

Batman dashed forward at incredible speed, literal electric bolts were firing out of him as he made it past a strike from Reid, he shifted his body around, letting his feet drag on the floor. He then dashed forward again and landed three solid punches to Reid's face, but then got slammed back into the ground by a karate chop.

The impact caused more blood to fly out of him, but he quickly dashed out of there, as Deathstroke actually was able to land a kick on Reid's shoulder. Reid got frustrated and hit him six times with his chopstick, causing pieces of his armor to break off and vast amounts of blood to break out of his wounds.

Meili was quiet as she watched Deathstroke's body fly away and land viciously on the ground. He was clearly beaten.

Meili trembled and even dropped her toy as she ran towards him with a fearful expression.

Batman ran to the side of Reid with electrical sparks still going around his body. Reid swung again at him but Batman skillfully dodged it and turned his body aiming a fist at him.

 **[Speedforce Mode Depleted]**

 **[Willpower Mode Activated]**

A huge green beam of light shot out of his fist and barreled itself towards Reid….then the light changed shape into a gigantic fist as Batman and Reid roared at each other in defiance.

Reid used his arms to block the strike...but the attack began pushing him back from his spot. Reid tried to use his strength to stop the momentum, but he couldn't. The force of the attack was simply making his feet drag on the ground and tear the very floor under him. But Reid screamed out as he quickly destroyed the construct.

"...Oh shit."

He relented, scratching his head and spitting on the very ground... and saw that he was pushed back 10 feet away from his spot.

 _Batman and Deathstroke won._

Batman fell on his rear and Subaru ran towards him. Subaru helped lean him on his shoulder, he could feel the blood literally leaking out of his suit. While Julius was helping Deathstroke, Subaru had helped Batman over to the others.

Shaula was simply shocked to see Reid had been beaten, only for Emilia to smile proudly at Batman.

"No way! Reid was supposed to be an impossible obstacle to get through."

"Maybe...but Batman-san and Subaru, are the two people in this entire world, that I know of, that could do the impossible."  
"Wow. Sensei has a really cool friend!"

Emilia...was unsure of what to say next. She was ecstatic that Batman and Deathstroke defeated the trial...but she was still upset by The Babel Protocols.

She decided that they would wait until he was fully healed in order to speak with him further about it.

* * *

In the Green Room, Bruce woke up having had a healing session finally completed. He looked over and saw that Slade had also woke up. He removed his mask and browsed around for a bit, to see that everyone was sitting around him.

He rubbed his head, still a little groggy from the fight.

"Batman."  
"Yes, Subaru?"  
"...Beatrice told us about your 'Protocols'."

Bruce turned his head to face Subaru, he could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes, I admit to implementing The Babel Protocols, with Beatrice and Deathstroke."  
"...Why?"

Subaru was clearly distressed by it, as were Emilia and Ram.

Julius, Pamela and Anastasia were carefully waiting for an explanation.

"Listen to me all of you. I made those plans with the best of intentions. They may have been secretive and put certain of our allies weaknesses as exploits, but they were necessary."  
"How were they necessary?"  
"Anastasia has access to her network of merchants, Crusch has a magic healer that I've theorized can control people once she uses a certain water spell on them, Priscilla is the most secretive of the bunch, meaning Al may very well be her hidden weapon and Felt has Reinhard. And now, Emilia has these Protocols."  
"You're saying this is what you have to contribute?! You do more than enough for us...you don't need to have plans like these...hiding away from us."

Bruce looked down and shut his eyes, feeling as though Subaru brought up a point he didn't like to admit was true.

"I'll admit that I should've told at least told the rest of residents at the mansion about it, instead of just Beatrice and Slade. But that doesn't change one fact!"

"Huh?"

Bruce got himself up and looked down at Subaru from his superior height.

"If you all don't see the actual necessary reasons for this, that's fine. But you all need to remember that this Royal Selection is still a competition, and that's something that will always breed conflict. So if you can't see the potential danger of not having contingency plans against anyone outside or even inside the team...then I honestly don't know what else I can do."

"...T-The Justice Buster Suit and that suit you're wearing?"  
"...Yes, I made them specifically to fight some of my closest friends, just in case they ever went rogue."

Subaru could only hold his breath hearing that, given more time, the man standing in front of him could have the potential for having plans on taking out everyone in the Royal Selection...maybe even the entire kingdom.

"Do you have to be so paranoid?! Can't you just trust us?! Going behind everyone's backs and coming up with shady plans of-"  
"-I do! Out of everyone here...the person I trust most in this entire world is you Subaru."

The two men were fixated on each other, ignoring everything around them.

"Subaru, I know it hurts to hear about my contingencies. However, I want you of all people to know that the first person I ever truly came to trust when I got here, was you. Out of everyone here, I never came up with a plan to stop you...not because of how I value your strength, but for how much I felt I didn't need one."  
"...But everyone else."  
"At the time, I didn't know any of these people. But with time, I came to trust more and more people. Emilia, Ram, Beatrice, Otto, Garfiel, Petra and Frederica. They became people I knew I had no need to worry about betraying me."  
"And the other candidates?"

Bruce turned his attention towards Anastasia, Pamela and Julius.

"I'm sorry you had to learn about this. I wish you never did. But now that you do, I just want you to know...I would never use these plans through hostile intentions, only defensive. If you wish to distrust me after this whole ordeal, that is fair...but you can continue to trust Emilia and the others, I assure you that much."  
"Batman, I know you're not the kind of person that would go around attacking others without justified reasoning."

"..."

"Though I still must say, while it's quite discomforting to learn about it...it is understandable that someone such as yourself would go to such lengths to protect Emilia-sama and Subaru."

Pamela walked over to Batman until she was right next to him.

"You've been friends with Crusch and the others since before I joined them, so I know you wouldn't try to harm them."  
"...You sure are really accepting of this."  
"You agreed to let the rest of us come with you all. So I was just assuming you trust us more than you did before, right?"

Bruce seemed to be quite content with the answer, and so did everyone else. Subaru went over to him and held out his hand to him.

"Can we all just agree to talk about this again, as soon as we conquer the tower?"  
"Sure."

Batman placed his hand on top of Subaru's, then so did Beatrice, then Emilia, Ram, Pamela, Julius, Anastasia, even Patrasche. Deathstroke and Meili soon joined in.

They had come to pledge, that they would now conquer the tower. Shaula was watching this with a curious look...but it soon shifted into an uneasy one, whispering to herself.

"I'm happy sensei, that you found good friends...but...but if you conquer the tower, will you leave?"

* * *

With the conversation put on hold, the group entered the white room and found Reid waiting for them. The group was concerned about it, but they relaxed as he walked over to them with a big grin on his face. Batman was cracking his neck, now that he was back in his normal batsuit, he felt a little more comfortable.

"Well, it seems all of you are here. Good good, now we can this party started!"  
"So what happens next?"  
"First, we have to see the main phase of the trial through."  
"Wait! Wasn't moving you just the trial?!"  
"Um wellll, it's more like the introductory phase to the actual trial."

Subaru and the others were simply stumped in hearing this. The battle that gave them all so much stress, was simply just the initiation to the real trial. Julius seemed the most displeased.

"And just what is it that we need to accomplish for the trial?"  
"Easy, didn't you hear the damn phrase in the beginning?"  
"...I recall that we need to seek forgiveness?"  
"Yup, now let's see if we can get this party started."

Reid led them further into the white room.

Everyone at this point was there, even Rem in her wheelchair who was being taken care of by her sister and Pamela.

The soon saw a floating devil's door. It was clearly too small, with just enough room for only Beatrice and Meili to walk through.

"No good."  
"What's up?"  
"The door needs to match the height of the largest member of your group."  
"Soooo, it needs to be able to fit Patrasche's size, in order for us to get to the next layer?"  
"Yup again, that means...you guys are hiding something you need to seek forgiveness for."

Shaula looked at Subaru, who turned to Batman, who then turned to Anastasia.

"I think we know what needs to be talked about, right?"

"...Hahhhhhh, I guess we do huh?"

Anastasiaa dropped her carefree attitude and gave an uncharacteristically plain smile as she turned to gaze at everyone.

"I am not actually Ana."

"...!"

"I am a spirit Echidna, currently inhabiting her body. I had no intentions of actually doing so, but the battle in Priestella caused a massive hiccup, and now I cannot free myself from her."

Emilia noticed the name, but Subaru assured her, it was a coincidence.

Julius stepped closer to her, his eyes wide and his hands were trembling.

"This happened then?! Why?!"  
"I had an encounter with Capella during the fighting and had to defend myself long enough for Priscilla's knight to take her on...the resulting fight drained Ana, thus resulting in what you see now."  
"How long have you been with Anastasia?"  
"Hmmmm...a little over eleven years ago I believe."  
"Why?"

Julius looked as though he was about to collapse from the sudden strain, choking on his next words.

"Why didn't she tell me or any of us?!"  
"...Maybe she didn't trust you enough?"

Julius gritted his teeth at this comment, then turned his attention back to Batman and Subaru.

"Someone who barely knows her, something even a stranger should notice…I call myself her Knight and I didn't even notice it! AND YET SHE TOLD YOU TWO?!"

"Listen to me! It was a really crazy day, okay?! There was a huge thing that just happened to you, tying you down! And it wasn't just you, there's Ricardo and Mimi as well, wasn't there? I only noticed because…anyway it just happened by chance!"  
"But BOTH of you decided to keep this from me!"  
"We both felt that it was necessary to keep this from you!"

"How is this **NECESSARY?!** "

Subaru and Batman were both equally shocked by his outburst.

"It is the duty of a knight to eliminate chance, and be certain at all times!"  
"...! Then a knight is…nothing but a troublesome title isn't it?"  
"Take back those words, and do not say them to me again! I...right now I, I'm afraid I've lost some part of myself…"

Batman then walked over and punched Julius in the cheek, making him almost lose his footing, he was then grabbed by his collar.

Emilia and the others tried to rush in, but were stopped by Deathstroke, who spread his arms wide. He shook his head as he turned his head to look back at the arguing party.

"Don't give us that crap Julius!"

"...!"

"I may not remember you...I may not recall our past encounters...but I've seen how determined you can be, and it honestly pisses me off seeing you act this way."  
"Oh how rich...coming from you! The one person, who seems to make a habit of keeping secrets among friends?!"  
"Honestly, yes. It's kept me alive this long."

Julius sneered at the man, his hands clenching into fists.

"And in keeping this from her knight, what did you gain?!"  
"Nothing."  
"You…"  
"We kept this from you, because we were worried that learning this would only confuse you immensely. That in learning this, you'd have trouble even focusing, you'd be even more preoccupied with her, adding on to the stress that's accumulating in your body."  
"Damn you...don't think I'd let this get to me!"

Batman then gritted his teeth back.

"We weren't lying to you out of sheer ignorance! We hoped we could return Anastasia back to normal before what happened next!"  
"What is it that will happen?"

Julius looked back to Eridna, who placed her hands on her chest and tilted her head.

"Ana's Od is the price for my ability to continue to manifest...so naturally, the more strain I put on myself, the heavier the burden on Ana's body will be. And after the fiasco today, I feel like time may be slipping."  
"NO…."

Batman let go of him, finally.

"Julius, we both want to help. Not just Anastasia, but also you, your supposed brother, Patrasche, Rem and everyone else who was affected during that fight. We kept it from you out of concern...not out of malice. Please, understand. We need your help."  
"But…"

Julius was now looking away from them, his fists still shaking.

"I failed to defeat Reid, I couldn't protect Anastasia-sama, and I couldn't protect myself...what if I am unworthy of being a knight?"  
"Don't be stupid."

Julius turned to show his trembling eyes, to the man he saw as his goal.

"From what Subaru has told me, you are considered a splendid knight. You helped defeat the Sin Archbishop of Sloth and helped our friend Garfiel stop Scarecrow."

"...?!"

"If that isn't the semblance of a knight...then there isn't any. But if you feel that way-"

Subaru then stepped in front of Batman and held out his cybernetic hand to Julius.

"-Then prove your worth Julius."  
"Subaru."  
"Help us. Help us save Anastasia-san. Your brother. Rem. Patrasche and everyone else. HELP US CONQUER THE TOWER."

Julius held his head as he looked away for a few moments, but he peeked back and saw Subaru give a bold smile. The knight relented.

"Very well. I will prove my worth as a proud knight-...No...as myself, Julius Juukulius! I'm going to prove myself!"

He shook hands with Subaru and smiled back. Subaru was of course relived to have helped Julius.

Batman nodded, but with it, Julius turned his attention back to him and shook hands with him as well.

"Thank you Batman. I understand why you thought you should hide this truth from me. You meant no harm, it was only out of concern and consideration. I agree with your apprehensions, and I will prove myself to follow through with my goals."  
"Glad to hear it."

The group then turned to notice that while the door had gotten considerably bigger...it still needed a little room for Patrasche to make it through.

"So we're missing something?! But we already talked about the spirit and Batman-san's protocols! What else is there?"  
"Subaru…"  
"Huh?"

Batman removed his mask and looked down at Subaru with an incredibly grave aura around him.

"We...have to tell them…"  
"Wait...you don't mean…"

Bruce then leered over to Deathstroke.

"It's time to tell them."  
"Well, if it's what we need to do, it's fine with me."

Deathstroke crossed his arms and made it over next to Subaru and Batman. Meili was hanging onto Shaula with a confused expression.

Emilia tilted her head along with Ram.

"Hey, Subaru what is it? Something you were hiding from us?"  
"I hope it isn't something distasteful. Though a man who allows people to call him Mayonnaise Menace is already sick in his their own right."

But Ram noticed Subaru was unbelievably nervous, not even looking at them, but at the ground. The young man was sweating bullets, he wasn't ready.

He wanted to wait for a while longer.

Maybe even not even tell them.

However, once again, fate had other plans.

"The truth is-"

Batman furrowed his brows at the entire party, even Reid and Shaula were paying close attention.

"Including myself, Subaru, Deathstroke and Pamela, the truth of the matter is this."  
.

.

.

.

.

 _"We are not from this world. We come from parallel worlds."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

The entire room was dead quiet.

Nobody said a single world.

There was quiet pressure as everyone stared at the three of them.

Finally.

"You're joking right?"

Emilia took the chance and raised her hand. She put on a goofy smile as if she was about to laugh.

"I mean, I have like, no idea what you are talking about."

"..."

"Ha ha, come on guys try and be...more...serious.."

Emilia noticed quickly that Subaru was almost about to lose his mind.

"S-Subaru?"  
"It's true."  
"Huh?"  
"Batman-san is telling the truth. I come from another world."  
"S-Stop it. I don't think this joke is funny anymore."  
"It's not a joke!"

Subaru shook his head, clearly saddened, frustrated and even hurting that this was the way he was going to tell Emilia and the others about where he actually came from.

"One year ago, I was walking back from a store with a white bag filled with food. Do you remember? The bag and strange food I had with me?"  
"...Yeah."  
"...Then, when I decided to rub my eyes due to drowsiness...I ended up in the capital. Just like that! I was walking around at night and suddenly it was daytime in a world filled with demi-humans, magic and half-elves and Oni maids."

Emilia shook her head and suddenly yelled at Subaru.

"C-CUT IT OUT! Subaru you're scaring me….this all sounds crazy..."

Her hands were shaking, her eyes were getting watery and she shook her head.

"Stop joking around-"  
"-Didn't you ever notice that the clothes I had on were strange? That the things I would talk about, never sounded familiar?!"  
"No! That...I mean...you were just from another kingdom-"  
"-I am from Japan. A small island nation from a planet called Earth. The city I was born in was in the Saitama Prefecture. We have no magic, no dragons, no elves, demi-humans, onis and certainly no witches-"  
"-Stop it! You're confusing me!"

Subaru quickly made his move and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I am telling you the truth! You and Ram, and everyone! No more lying, no more secrets! I am not from here! I never was!"  
" **NO!** You and Batman are just not thinking straight!"  
"We are...because they're not from the same world as me, either."

Emilia's eyes widened to an uncomfortable point. Julius decided to step in and speak, Subaru never let his sight escape from Emilia.

"What do you mean?"  
"The world where I am from...Batman-san and the others are fictional characters!"  
"What the...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"  
"They're characters in stories, not real whatsoever. I met him by accident the first time I also met Emilia."

Julius turned his attention to Batman and Deathstroke.

"It's true Julius."  
"How can you say that?"  
"Subaru is from a world different than my own. In my world, magic and science both exist in tandem. We have robots, gods, monsters, aliens."

"...?!"

"We have beings that travel across time, people who are essentially immortal, planet destroying threats and machines that would make you question everything. For example-"

Batman tapped Deathstroke in his shoulder, making the assassin hand him something. It was his now empty pistol.

He showed it off to Julius and the others.

"This is a gun. A weapon that is used all over the world, where we are from."  
"A...gun?"  
"A weapon made by science...it's a weapon that requires no mana or true skills to use...anybody on the street could use it."

He then looked over at the shocked Ram and Emilia.

"It's the same weapon...that killed my parents."

Ram and Emilia were now shaking in disbelief. The weapon that helped turn their friend into the man standing before him, was just in his hands.

And it also proved that he was not fooling them. And if he wasn't….

"Batman-san…"  
"Yes Ram?"  
"You really are from another world?"  
"Yes...when I was chasing after Grodd during a night mission, my Batwing got lost in some strange clouds that made it hard to see. When I pushed through them...I was flying over the capital in broad daylight."  
"No way…"

Ram gripped the back of Rem's wheelchair, her eyes wavered as the man she saw as her friend was something no one had ever heard of before.

A being from a place not just far away from Lugnica...but not even from their own world.

She felt so conflicted by this all, she felt very close to Batman, but to hear this...she had to ask…

"...Batman-san, the reason you came to the mansion in the first place?"  
"...I thought Roswaal would have known how to get me home."  
"But he did not."  
"No...and so this quest...this is my last chance. If not, then….I'm trapped here."

Bruce's face lowered, he didn't want to think of it, but he was scared that would be the case and hated the idea.

"...?"

He then noticed someone was actually...hugging him.

"Ram?"

He looked down to see Ram hugging him tightly as she could. Her eyes were shut closed.

"Batman-san, even though you stayed there to find a way home...you risked your life constantly to protect us. Complete strangers. And yet put your life on the line!"  
"...Ram."  
"Thank you...and I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"You have done so much for us! For me, for Rem and even my own master...and I've done nothing that could repay you!"

She looked up at him and had trickle of tears falling out of her eyes.

"I promise. As a maid of the Roswaal Estate and as a proud member of the Oni race, I will help you get back home."  
"Thank you…"

Bruce returned the hug, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

Subaru helped wipe Emilia's tears and smiled at her.

"No matter where I am from, I'm still me right? I am still Natsuki Subaru, your knight and friend. Right, Emilia-tan?"  
"Subaru….Subaru!"

She hugged him tightly as wiped away her tears on his shoulders.

"But...Subaru...don't you miss your old home?"  
"Sometimes. But really, I want to stay here."  
"You do?"

The two looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Hell yes! It's a lot of work, sure. But if I can have you and Rem, Beatrice and everyone else by my side then...It will be all worth it! I'm starting my life again, here with all of you."  
"S-Subaru…"  
"Do you forgive me for keeping this from you?"

She wiped away the last of her tears and smiled happily at Subaru.

"Of course."

She then looked over at Batman and smiled some more.

"And you too. And no matter what, I'm going to help you get back home, Batman-san!"  
"...Thanks Emilia."  
"You're welcome."

Then everyone turned around and saw that the door was now the perfect size. Reid clapped his hands.

"Alright alright! Everyone make your way to the door and make your way up! This has been an interesting day, but we should all make this journey of yours worth it!"  
"Um, right! Everyone, let's get going."

Everyone got themselves settled as they made it to the door.

Meili looked over at Deathstroke, she never said a word to him after learning he was from another world. But a quick smile from her gave him an answer.

Echidna was in the back of the group standing next to Julius. She averted her gaze away from the door itself and focused on the backs of Batman and Subaru. She smiled.

But it was smile devoid of actual splendor itself….and more of a twisted satisfaction, especially ominous when she whispered to herself.

"Those two will be the key…"

The door opened as the saw an entirely separate corridor inside. Shaula nodded as she stepped next to Subaru.

"This level will be a test to reach the Corridor of Memories."

"Is-Is that where they keep the memories of everyone that is alive?!"  
"I can't say too much, sorry. But if you continue, you'll find out what you seek."

She smiled making Subaru hug Beatrice tightly with such affection it made her blush.

"Here we go guys!"

They all began going through the door with Shaula behind them all, waiting to close the door behind them.

As the last of them entered, she looks back at Reid.

"So….Shaula."  
"Yes?"  
"You know, those two, the ones from the other world. Do you think they were brought here for a reason?"  
"...Does it matter?"  
"Maybe not...but if that guy smells like Flugel like you say, and the other one understands things from an entirely different plane of existence...I'd put my money on them...possibly ending it."  
"...Who knows if they can...end it."

She gives him a slight nod and closes the door. Reid sighs.

He looks around him at the room which was now free of damage.

"Maybe they can, and we'd all be free."

Surrounding the room….were large black vines.

* * *

The group made their way through the dark corridors...before several of them realized they were now separated from the others.

Subaru looked around and found himself alone in a dark void. He tried using his visor to look around, but found no one.

"Shit...is this the trial?"

He shook his head and put up a determined look as he ran ahead.

Emilia found herself with Batman gazing around and found themselves in the dark void.

Ram was with Patrasche and Rem.

Julius was with Anastasia.

Pamela was with Beatrice.

Meili and Deathstroke found themselves in a dark void as well.

Then they all heard a voice, a voice that sounded like everyone else's mixed together.

" _In the void, face the troubles that cloud the minds of others."_

In front of each group, minus Subaru, they went to battle their selected opponents. Opponents from other peoples pasts.

* * *

Batman jumped into the air, while Emilia pulled out her dagger...as they fought against Petelgeuse. While Emilia was troubled by this, she understood sh ehad to face him in order to move on.

Julius stood in front of Anastasia in order to guard her... as they faced off against the Juggernaut Wolgarm as it roared loudly at them.

Ram and Patrasche got into battle stances, while protecting the immobile Rem...as they soon faced Kilroy.

Beatrice aimed several Minya spears alongside Pamela who got her Algernon's Blade ready….as they faced off against Elsa Granhiert.

Deathstroke and Meili were glaring at a tall knight in Vollachia based armor, a man named Balroy Temegrif.

Subaru kept running and running...but he was facing nothing...no one. He wasn't sure if he had a goal to reach.

* * *

Emilia and Batman nodded to each other as Petelgeuse was frozen solid. Batman looked at his freezing gun and tossed it aside, it was useless now that it ran out of the fuel it needed to function. Batman then ran over and punched the ice, shattering it into pieces. They saw the dark void shattered and noticed the area turned white and a long road made of stardust was below their feet. They ran forward.

Ram sliced away Kilroy's arms, giving Patrasche the chance to crush the man's head underneath her powerful jaws. With that, the dark void shattered and the stardust road appeared before them. Ram got ahold of Rem, brushed her hair gently and pushed her wheelchair over to Patrasche.

"Let us be going now."

The ground dragon let out a mighty roar as they charged forward.

Julius finished off the Ma-Beast with a quick impaling blow to the head. As it's massive body fell, the dark void shattered, along wiht it's body, and they made their way forward.

Deathstroke finished decapitating Balroy, the dark void shattered and he carried Meili away down the path.

Elsa was now ensnared in vines, unable to move. Giving Beatrice the chance to release her spears and finally destroy the mad killer. Her body shattered, as well as the dark void. The two made their way down the stardust path.

As everyone ran they soon looked around and saw everyone on their own paths running adjacent to them, until they finally converged into a single large path.

"I am glad everyone is okay!"  
"Julius, have you seen Subaru?!"

"No Batman, not yet!"  
"Damn...where is he?"

Suddenly, they came to a stop when they saw Shaula ahead of them. They all noticed she had a serious face as she turned around.

"Sensei has an important task."

Beatrice ran over with her staff dragging on the ground.

"What is it Subaru has to do?!"  
"Subaru must face the person that the tower has chosen as the last physical obstacle in your path."  
"Who is it, I suppose?!"

They then watched as they were watching Subaru enter a white room, they tried calling out to him multiple times, but nothing happened.

"It won't do you any good. That is a separate room outside of where we are. We can only watch. He cannot see us or hear us at all."

They continued watching as Subaru stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

Subaru was confused as hell. He had now found himself in a giant white room, similar to the ones before him.

"But what the hell is that?"

In front of him, a green mist had appeared, inside of it...he could see that someone was sitting on the ground, with their back towards him.

* * *

Batman ran over and began slamming on the invisible wall that separated them from Subaru. He slammed with all his might, over and over again.

"NO! NOOO! NO! NO!"  
"Batman-san?! What are doing?! Please-"  
"-Subaru! **RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!** "

Emilia shook in fear. She had never seen the absolute fear she saw in Batman's face, as did at that moment.

She wondered what exactly was in this mysterious green fog.

Julius noticed Deathstroke crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

"Deathstroke...what is it."  
"If it's what we think it is...Subaru might just die."

Julius could only widen his eyes at hearing someone like him say such a thing...and with such a clear voice.

"Subaru…"

Shaula looked back at where the trial was happening.

"Good luck, sensei."

* * *

Subaru got a hold of his whip as the figure slowly got up and began turning around.

"Well, it's rude to keep a guy waiting you know, is manners not something this world hasn't gotten accustomed to yet?"  
"Who are you?!"  
"Me? Ummmmm...well I guess you can say I'm one of Bats oldest pals...probably the one who knows him best!"

The figure slowly began emerging from the mist, his dark purple suit with a violet bullet proof vest could be seen.

Then Subaru could clearly see a smile...a very nasty, wicked smile.

"Huhuhuhuhu... **A** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!** "

Subaru froze in fear...as the Joker finally stepped out of the mist and into the realm of this tower.

 _Subaru was now on the final threshold towards saving Remand the others...but standing in his way, was an enemy that no one could ever prepare for._


	56. Chapter 56: Joker

**AN: *insert Bruce Buffer's, "It's time!", announcement***

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Seven: Quest of Sand and Memories

Chapter Fifty Six: Joker

The moment the green gas dissipated, Subaru was able to get a more clear look at the man in front of him.

He was wearing a purple business suit, with a simple purple bow tie. A bullet proof vest was on his chest...obviously painted violet for aesthetic purposes. He had slicked back hair with faded sides.

….His hair was all green, which almost matched his ominous light green eyes, which creeped him out. Almost as much as his absolutely white skin, red lips and a horrid smile that revealed even his gums. His unkempt yellow teeth looked almost ghastly to Subaru.

This man looked almost inhuman.

"Hey."  
"Huh?"  
"It ain't polite to stare kiddo."

The Joker started walking over to him, his hands in his pocket. Subaru instinctively started backing away. Joker chuckled a bit, seeing the fear plastered on his face.

"Easy there weird eyes! I just wanna talk for a bit. Nothing more!"

Joker pulled his hands out of his pocket revealing nothing in white gloves.

Subaru took a deep breath as he stopped backing away.

"So...what do you want to know?"  
"Hmmmm...well for starters, introduce yourself."  
"Ummm...well my name is Natsuki Subaru. Nice..to meet...you."  
"Hmmmm...Subaru...Su-Ba-Ru? I get the feeling that isn't a very...normal nam,e like Paul or Jake. Where are from then, Su-boy?"  
"J-Japan.."  
"OH! Japan! I really like their food...especially the fish."  
"Oh right-"  
"-It reminds me of the time I poisoned some fish farms with my Joker Gas. Everyone who ate the fish had a big ol' goofy grin on their face! Hahahaha! Oh man, you should have seen it!"  
"..."

Subaru felt a tinge of fear as Joker made his comment.

"Relax there, Su-boy. I'm just asking some questions."  
"Oh...Okay."  
"Next up, ahem. Where are we?"  
"...The Pleiades Watchtower."  
"...And where is that exactly?"

Joker put a finger on his face as he tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"...The truth is we're in another world. Filled with magic and knights. You know like story books?"  
"Honestly, I'd call YOU crazy for saying that. But looking around I can see your point."  
"Ummmm...you actually never introduced yourself."

The moment he said that, the Joker stopped gazing around the room and stared directly at Subaru. His carefree smile was gone and he had a look as if he was insulted by Subaru. Subaru could feel his heart race and gripped on his whip with all his might.

The pupils in Joker's eyes were like fixed, tiny points of darkness, like he felt no real joy or anger towards anything. They let in no light, they stare back and fix not just on you, but everything around you….like you're nothing to him but a speck in space.

Subaru had felt a crippling fear with this man. More than Scarecrow. More than Petelgeuse. More than when Rem had tried to kill him. And more than even Elsa.

Then…

"Pfftt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh just relax Su-boy! I'm just screwing with you! Hahahahaha. The look on your face was priceless!"

Joker covering his eyes as he pushed his head back, laughing as if he was having the most joyous moment in his life. Subaru took ragged breaths as he felt he was forbidden to do so just earlier.

Joker actually took advantage and quickly stepped ahead and was now next to Subaru. Subaru felt like screaming in fear, but he didn't know how he would react, so he decided not to. Joker was patting him on the back and holding onto his shoulder as if he was his friend.

"Now then, I'm the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime! But not like the actual Prince himself...he's a bit of egotist himself. Huhuhuhu!"  
"R-right."  
"Now tell me...where is Batman in all this?"

"He's with the others...somewhere in this tower. Don't know where though, we got separated."  
"Ah, I see. And what's Bats to you?"

"My friend...and he's been training me as well."

Joker suddenly grabbed Subaru's face with both hands and stared deep into his eyes. Joker's eyes moved erratically as they gazed at Subaru up and down. Then he pushed him away and held his sides as he began laughing again.

"Hehehehe. What are you the new bird-boy, now?! Bats has really lowered his standards if you are going to be the new Robin."

Joker then wiped away a stray tear from his eye and lowered his eyes at Subaru.

"Being close to him...is bad luck you know?"  
"What?"  
"Everyone who gets close to Bat ends up dead...or worse. I should know, I did alot of the killing myself. Hehehahaha. You should think twice of being close to him you know?"  
"No way."  
"Hmmm?"

Subaru narrowed his eyes at the Joker which seemed to genuinely surprise him.

"Batman-san has been my friend since the very beginning. Even if he went behind my back and came up with those shady plans of his, even a psycho like you threatened me to and even if we went up against the world...I won't abandon him. Never!"  
"Wow! What a rousing speech Su-boy. Here here!"

Joker happily clapped to Subaru's pledge, but it soon stopped as he suddenly pulled out a knife from his sleeve. He then pounced on Subaru, but his visor took notice of the knife and he was barely able to dodge it, but ate a kick to the side by Joker. He stumbled away as he held onto his side.

"Ack! What the fuck?!"  
"Okay, so listen. For some odd reason, I really feel like killing you. Crazy right? It's just like this, odd feeling, that it's what I'm supposed to do. No hard feelings right?"

Joker then made his move and dashed at Subaru doing everything he could to stab him. Subaru was blocking the hits but each slash was still cutting up his arms and legs.

Then, Joker dropped what appeared to look like gumballs on the floor. Subaru noticed them too late. They exploded and released Joker Gas all over the place. Subaru tried his best to cough it out.

Joker spread his arms wide and happily took in a deep breath.

"Come one Su-boy, live a little! Breathe, my strange little bird boy! Breathe it in."  
"Ack! Hakk! Hakk! Ha...Ha..Ha ha ha ha.."

Subaru couldn't control himself...he breathed in too much of it.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUKKKK-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!"**

"Atta boy Subaru!"  
" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Subaru collapsed on the ground and held onto his throat. He kicked at the ground as he was sweating profusely. His eyes were widened to the point that he no longer blinked and tears were spilling out. Mucus leaked out of his nose in conjunction of the saliva falling out of his mouth.

A hideous grin plastered on his face, making his cheeks spread so wide it looked painful. His gums began to bleed and his skin was starting to turn badly pale.

And he just kept laughing…

* * *

Batman was banging on the wall, so much so that his hands were bleeding badly form it.

"Batman stand back!"

Batman saw Beatrice aiming her staff at the invisible wall. Batman leaped out of the way as her staff glowed bright pink. The small spirits face was stuck in a furious expression as she prepared to fire.

"Ul Minya!"

Three humongous pink spears fired out of her staff and hit the wall, but the spears splintered to hundreds of smaller ones and exploded at once. However as the smoke cleared, the invisible wall was still clearly there and had not even a scratch on it.

"No! NO! Subaru!"

The spirit fell to her knees and began to cry. She dropped her staff to the ground, as the staff landed Emilia fired a large icicle at the invisible wall. But the icicle shattered away.

Emilia ran over with her dagger and tried stabbing away at the wall, tears escaping her eyes as she watched on.

"Subaru! Hang on! We're coming! Hang on!"

But her dagger snapped in half, the piece that broke off cut her cheek. Batman used his foam gun to lather every bit of the stuff on the wall. He then grabbed Emilia and jumped back, as he then pressed the trigger.

The resulting explosion...also did nothing.

The group realized they could do nothing but watch on.

* * *

Subaru was still laughing wildly, as he started to scratch his cheeks so hard that he began to bleed. Then, he had an idea.

" **HAHAHAHAHA -I CAN-HEHEHEHEHA-RETURN-HAHAHAHAHA!**  
"Hm, what's that? Speak up a bit Su-boy! You're death chuckles are kind of getting in the way of your final words. Honestly I'd like mine to be 'I'll be back!', or is that too cheesy?"  
" **HAHAHA-CAN RETURN-HAHAHA-BY DEATH-** "

Just then Subaru's heart was grasped by Satella's dark hands. His body felt the immense pain of her hands…

"Almost…"

"...?!"

"Almost there...my love…"

Subaru breathed normally again as he stood straight up again.

"I MADE IT BACK!"  
"WHAT?!"

Joker clenched his knife as he gritted his teeth viciously.

"How? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE MY TOXIN?!"  
"Hah hah hah...sorry Joker, but that's-"

Subaru wiped his mouth and then snapped his fingers at him with a victorious smile.

"That's a trade secret."

The two men glared at each other. What was several seconds, felt like minutes to the two men…

Joker leaped over to Subaru and tried to stab him. Subaru used his metal hand to grab onto the blade, but Joker pulled out another one and stabbed him in the forearm.

"AGGHHHHH!"  
"HUHUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Subaru let go of the blade as Joker actually flipped over Subaru.

As Joker landed behind Subaru, he then grabbed onto his bow tie and smiled at him more.

"Surprise!"  
"HUH?!"

The visor noticed his action and Subaru fell back...dodging the acid that sprayed out of it.

Subaru looked on as the neon green acid landed nearby, eating away at the floor. Joker sighed disappointingly, as he tossed the bow tie at Subaru's feet.

"SHIT!"

Subaru got up as he tried to run away from the bow tie...only for it to explode behind him. Subaru was not fatally injured by it, but his right calf was horribly torn up and his entire back was burned up quite badly. As he slowly got up, he saw playing cards fly towards him. He used his arms to block them...and they impaled him all over his arms, one even made it past his defenses and stabbed him in the cheek.

Subaru panted loudly... then he was stabbed in his back right shoulder.

 **"AGGGHHHH!"**  
"Come on! A stab like that should only hurt when you laugh!"

Joker the raised the other blade high in the air as he giggled to himself. Subaru's cybernetic eye focused on the Joker.

" **INVISIBLE PROVIDENCE!"**

His Unseen Hand shot out and punched him square in the face. Subaru then finally got his whip and tried to wrap his arm, but he missed. It still hit him in the face, but it did not deter Joker. Joker made it past his whip, and slapped Subaru with his free hand, then head butted the young man.

"You're out of your league, Subaru!"

Joker then tossed another playing card that sliced Subaru's lips open.

"I fought Batman and all the original Robins! You're just a punk who hangs out with him!"

Joker slapped him again, then punched him, then sliced his chest open with his knife.

"FUCK OFF! **REVENGE COUNTER!** "

With that, Joker's chest also ripped open, making him lose his balance. Subaru punched Joker in the face, hard enogh to make his nose bleed. But the opponent seemed unamused by it.

"Ha! I've taken punches by pretty much everyone in the Justice League. Your sissy girl scout hits-"

Joker kicked him in the jaw, making Subaru actually roll away on the ground.

"-they certainly won't work on me little man!"

Joker then stabbed him with his other knife on Subaru's unharmed back shoulder. Subaru screamed out in pain, but tossed a throwing star at Joker which exploded near his face. His cheeks were torn away the side of his hair was burned away...but he was still smiling. Joker then kicked him away as he laughed away. Subaru tossed every single throwing star he had in his disposal.

Ice.

Fire.

Earth.

Wind.

Subaru tossed every single one.

Icicles.

Explosions.

Rock Spears.

Wind Blasts.

All these attacks were dodged by Joker who animalistically dashed forward at Subaru. He laughed all the way through, glimmers of light were shinning in his eyes...the glimmers of killing intent. He then retrieved another knife.

Joker flipped over Subaru and sliced at his back then stomped on the back of his head.

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHA! Just another joke of a person trying to bite off more than he can-"

Joker was hit by another Unseen Hand and flew back. He tumbled on the ground as Subaru struggled to get back up.

Joker got up and tossed his knife at the young man. It lost trajectory as the Unseen Hand slapped it...but instead of stabbing at Subaru's head...it stabbed him in the right foot.

Joker then walked over slowly to Subaru.

"Come on Subaru, look on the bright side of all this. You'll be remembered as the first person who got a good ol' whooping by ME! All you can do...is stay there-"

He then motioned his hands to Subaru, as if he was showing off a magnificent work of art.

"-and SMILE."

Subaru finally got up...as he did everyone on the other side of the invisible wall, saw that the two blades impaled on his back, combined with the curved cut...made it look like Subaru had a giant smile on his back.

Subaru coughed blood, as he tried to keep himself from falling.

Joker nodded his head happily...as he pulled out a crowbar from his back. He then leaped at Subaru and struck him in the shoulder. Then as Subaru fell over and tried to guard his head, Joker continued pummeling Subaru over and over again with it.

"Oh man! This takes me back!"  
"AGH! AGH!"  
"Things are the way they are. I kill. You die. It's all like a long drawn out joke you know?"  
"...The only…"  
"Hm? Speak up kid."  
 **"THE ONLY JOKE HERE IS YOU!"**

An Unseen Hand uppercutted Joker in the jaw, giving Subaru enough time to pull out the knife from his foot stab Joker in the knee. Then he used his metallic hand and punched him in the eye. Joker let go of his crowbar, letting Subaru get a hold of it.

Subaru whacked him in the side of his head, sending pieces of flesh flying everywhere. Subaru then swung it again, sending teeth and blood spraying everywhere.

Joker grabbed another card and stabbed Subaru in his lower jaw...but the card didn't pierce far enough and Subaru wasn't killed.

Subaru then used the hooked edge of his new weapon and stabbed him in the collarbone. He then head-butted him, the impact sent their heads back, Subaru took advantage and kicked in the jaw. But the blood on the floor made both men slip and fall onto the ground. They were now face to face with each other...inches away, breathing distance.

Joker took the gamble and pulled out a gun. Subaru furrowed his brows as the clown pulled the trigger.

A stick stuck out of it with a sign that said 'BANG!", making the Joker chuckle a bit.

Subaru then reached over and yanked the crowbar out of the collarbone, tearing away at his flesh and hitting the gun away from his hand. But blood on his hand made the crowbar slip out of his hand and it rolled away from them on the opposite side. The gun itself slid from them...until it stopped only a few feet away.

* * *

The two men stared at the gun for a few moments...then their eyes leered over at each other. At that moment, they both made a mad crawl for the gun. Joker tossed his last playing card at Subaru which stabbed stabbed him in top of his head. Then, the blood on the floor made Subaru slip and land harshly on the ground.

"HEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tough luck kid!"

Subaru leered over at the gun...then he heard something.

" _Rem believes in Subaru-kun."_

" **AGGGHHHH! INVISIBLE PROVIDENCE!"**

His Unseen Hand shot out and was able to grab the gun and slide it away from Joker and to Subaru. He quickly grabbed it and fired it randomly as he screamed out in frustration. The sign shot out...and stabbed Joker in his unguarded throat.

The Joker grabbed onto it as he coughed out blood and gasped for air.

"HAKK! HAKKKK!"  
"Hah hah hah hahhhhhhh…."

Joker peered over at Subaru and chuckled, even as he choked on blood.

"Hehehehehe...hkkkk...way to go….Natsuki Subaru…"  
"Hahhhhhh...hah…"  
"You got my respect...hakkkk….hkkkk...you almost could of been….m-"

Joker's last gurgles lasted only a few moments...then he died...his body shattered away like glass. As did something behind Subaru.

"SUBARU!"

He could hear footsteps, but he didn't have the energy to even turn around or move. His exhaustion was catching up with him...then, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Subaru opened his eyes as he saw that he was in the white room still, he felt sore all over his body.

"Ow. Ow. What the-"  
"-Subaru!"

Beatrice ran over and hugged him tightly, he could feel her tears on his chest. He slowly caressed her as she continued to cry.

"Beako...good to see you."  
"Betty was worried sick, I suppose! Don't you dare do that again!"

Then he felt something under his head...something soft and heavenly to him.

"E-Emilia…?"

"Hi Subaru."

She had once againgiven him a lap pillow, something he enjoyed very much. She slowly rubbed his head, as she held back her tears.

"Subaru...I was so scared. You fought that man so bravely. But you got soooo hurt...and none of us could get to you."  
"You saw it…?"  
"Yeah, we were stuck behind an invisible wall, we saw everything. That man, Joker was it? He hurt you so badly...I...I never felt so angry at a person in my whole life."

Subaru could see the sadness and anger mixed in her eyes. So he decided to smile at her.

"It's okay Emilia. Like I said, no matter hard it gets...no matter what I face, I'll face it head on. For you, Rem, Beako and everyone here. I want to live here in this new world."  
"Okay…"

She then did something even he did not expect...she softly kissed him on the forehead. This made him hold his breath and blush softly.

As she finished she whispered to him…

"Then...I'll make sure to make this life worthwhile, my knight…"  
"Yeah…"

* * *

After some more time, Subaru got up and met with everyone else. They were glad to see him well and good.

Ram went over to him shaking her head.

"That was some hideous fighting I saw Barusu. You haven't learned a thing from Batman-san have you?"  
"It's hard to fight a guy who has fought Batman like clockwork you know?"  
"Regardless, I am glad to see you safe and sound. Rem...would be displeased if you fell here."  
"...Yup."

Subaru looked over at Rem, he smiled happily to see her safe and sound. He felt warm inside seeing her rest so peacefully.

Julius went over and wrapped his arm around Subaru.

"J-Julius?"  
"I am glad to see my friend is alright. You fought with everything you had. From what Deathstroke said, Joker was a very tricky opponent."  
"Tell me about it, I thought I was going to die back there."  
"Using a terrible sense of humor? Yes, Subaru has come back to us."  
"Oh screw off!"

The two knights chuckled it off as nothing more than useless banter.

Deathstroke roughly patted Subaru on the head and gave him a quiet nod.

* * *

Batman walked over and met with Subaru.

"I'm so glad to see you safe."  
"Hey, it'll take more than that to kill me you know?"

Batman was quiet as he looked down. He must have felt some guilt for having Subaru face his former arch-rival alone. But a quick thumbs up and wink from Subaru, relaxed him enough.

"Okay...but that fight showed me you still need training. When we get back, I'm going to grind you into shape."  
"Man, maybe I should've lost that fight."

Subaru earned a quick finger flick to the forehead by Batman. While he felt pain, he gave a wry smile back...making Batman grin along with him.

* * *

Everyone was now gathered at a giant metal door that had appeared in the white room.

"Okay, you have passed the trial and now are allowed access to the Corridor of Memories."  
"Now, do you know how we get to the last layer?"  
"Sorry sensei...while you have met the qualifications to get access to the zero level. You must pass the 'secret' Trial and then you will be taken to the zero layer."

Subaru turned to Batman, who nodded back.

Shaula pushed the doors opened revealing an even larger library. The interior looked like something out of the Romanic period of Earth's history. The ceiling had the very stars in plain view. White birds were flying around, not seeming to be bothered by Subaru and the others at all. One even landed on Patrasche's back. It tilted it's head around several time and then flied away.

Subaru then looked at Shaula.

"So this library houses the memories of those that are alive is that correct?"  
"Of course, anyone living now, no matter the condition, has their memories here. There are even books on lost magic and events stored here."  
"Wow, this like the Giga version of the Forbidden Archive! Right, so say I wanted Patrashce's memories would-"

Before he could finish, a white bird flew in front of Subaru carrying a book labeled "Patrasche". Subaru realized the birds were helpers and ordered everyone to ask for the names of those who needed them.

Even Pamela's book was housed here, even though she was not from this world.

But Subaru knew just having the books was no easy fix to gain everyones names and memories back...so he ordered everyone to look around to find clues .

For a while they found nothing of importance. He did notice that on the walls were etched out symbols on them...that's when he noticed, they were star constellations.

"GUYS! LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and took in a deep breath.

"I need you follow me orders...very, very carefully."

* * *

After that, Subaru was near his selected symbol, while everyone else was near theirs.

"On three...one...two...THREE!"

One by one each person touched the constellation on the wall in the order each was numbered. It was something Subaru knew very well.

Finally, Subaru was the last one, and when he touched it, they felt the library shake violently. Then, next to Subaru the wall opened up revealing the outside of the tower...white glowing steps that really connected to nothing appeared.

"Holy shit...IT WORKED! Guys! I found it!"

The path to the zero layer appeared.

* * *

They made it to the hole on the side of the tower and gazed out and saw the Augria Sand Dunes below them. Subaru decided to be the brave one and took a step on the floating steps.

"Oof!"

He tapped it a bit and stepped on the next one. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay guys! It's solid we can go now!"

Everyone nodded as they carefully mad their way up. Batman realized they could not take Rem in her wheelchair so decided to carry her.

The stairs wrapped around the top of the twoer then, it spiaraled upwards. Everyone was gazing around as they were literally walking in the sky. Subaru glanced back and saw Batman carrying Rem.

"Hang on Rem...we're so close."

* * *

Finally after a good five minutes...they saw no more step in front of them. Subaru reached out his hands.

"Oh! I feel something."

He pushed forward and two invisble doors pushed through and Subaru tumbled inside. Everyone panicked a bit and ran after him...then they saw it. They were in a large room similar to the throne room in the palace. Ahead of them was a door that seemed to be made of a literal piece of outer space.

Subaru got up and...heard his voice.

" _What simple tasks do you seek?"_

Subaru was at first spooked by it...but he was not detered. He looked back at Batman and nodded.

Batman understood and with the help of Ram, he carefully place Rem down. Ram let herself give her own lap as a pillow for her.

Julius stepped forward alongside Anastasia.  
Patrasche stepped next to Subaru and looked up at the door.

"Please...return Rem, Julius Juukulius, Pamela Isley and Patrasche back to normal!"  
" _...With the powers of the stars and all that connects this world...it shall be done."_

Suddenly, out of Beatrice's satchel four books flew out. They floated in the air, in front of them all. They began to glow brightly...and then a huge flash of light and feeling of weightlessness hit them all.

The light dissipated and Subaru rubbed his eyes. He saw that the four books flew past him and down the stairs they came from.

"Hey…"

He turned around and saw Emilia staring at Patrasche.

"I-I-I-I remember Patrasche."

"...YOU DO?!"

"Yeah, she helped out so much in the Sanctuary, right?"

Patrasche wagged her tail and ran over to her, she licked her more and more while growling happily. Emilia seemed to enjoy it, even shedding a bit of happy tears.

Julius looked over at Batman...who gave him a humongous hug.

"Welcome back, Most Valuable Knight."

Julius...put his arms around his back and quietly weeped.

Pamela looked at her hands and tears began falling out of her eyes…

"So...that's it huh?"

Subaru smiled happily...then he saw Ram looking down with her eyes widened to a point of discomfort.

He slowly walked over, panicking as he was unsure of what was currently happening. He feared the worst...that he failed to save her, that the journey was a waste of time and that he was always-

"-sama?"

Subaru stopped dead in his tracks. His field of vision focused on Ram. Focused on the pink hair maid and the girl who rested on her lap-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-and how she started to move._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.  
"N-Nee-sama?"

.

.

.

 _With the emergence of a voice as beautiful, as the sounds of nature itself...the crying started._

* * *

 **"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a form of heaven" - Tryon Edwards**


	57. Chapter 57: Awakening and Consequences

**AN: Awesome thanks to "OnePunchPlayer" for the chapter title. A winner is you!**

 **And so...this is it.**

* * *

ARC Seven: Quest of Sand and Memories

Chapter Fifty Seven: Awakening and Consequences

With her sky blue eyes opening, the first thing Rem saw as she woke up, was her beloved sister, Ram.

"Nee-sama?"

Ram's eyes trembled as she looked down. The memories flooded back into her mind…

 _Their birth._

 _The childhood they shared together._

 _The destruction of their home by the Witch's Cult._

 _The bygone days of their maid duties at the Roswaal Mansion._

 _The moment Rem showed she loved Subaru to her._

 _The training they both underwent under Batman's tutelage._

 _Then, the day that would be the last she would ever see her...when she left to the capital and never came back._

Ram's eyes began to tear up. Her voice whimpered as she softly caressed Rem's cheeks.

"Rem?"  
"Nee-sama?"

Rem's voice sounded quite tired and she was struggling to move her aching body. Ram placed her forehead softly on Rem's own and could barely keep her eyes open, as water flooded out of them.

"What's wrong, Nee-sama? Why are-"  
"-Rem! Rem! My little sister!"

Ram whimpered back these words in between painful sobs.

Rem could only look up, confused as ever, she had not even the slightest idea why Ram was crying.

"Nee-sama."  
"My beautiful little sister. How could I ever forget you?! I love you so much! Rem! Reeeem…"

Rem held out a frail palm and gently cupped her older sister's cheek. Ram felt so happy and sad at the same time.

She felt an overwhelming happiness in having her little sister back after all this time.

However, she also felt the crushing pain...that for an entire year, she forgot Rem completely and would have been willing to sacrifice her for Roswaal's goals. She felt sickened by it.

Ram finally opened her eyes as she forced a smile for her concerned sister.

"I'm just so happy, to have you back finally."

"What do you mean by that?"

Rem titled her head as she clearly didn't understand.

"Rem, don't you remember what happened to you?"  
"What happened to Rem?"

Rem tried to think about what it was that-

"Wait…"

Then the memories flooded back into her.

Her battle against Gluttony, Greed and Ivy. The vicious ordeal strained her already exhausted body and she recalled how she dodged an air slice by Regulus, then flipped away from a large vine that slammed the ground. And with that, Ley dashed next to her and touched her face with both hands...and he licked his palms.

After that, she woke up here. To Rem it was only a few seconds after the fight.

"But where are we Nee-sama? Where...where is the Witch's Cult?! Is the mansion all right and-"

Rem tried to get up, struggling in doing so. Ram quickly stopped her.

"No, you mustn't get up! Just relax and stay put, you've been through a lot."  
"But Rem has to! Rem needs to see if...if Subaru-kun is alright."  
"...I can assure you, that Barusu is doing just fine."

Rem was once again confused, but several shadows soon covered Rem's face.

She looked up and was happily surprised to see Emilia and Beatrice. Emilia was covering her mouth as she cried happily, while Beatrice was smiling down at Rem.

"Emilia-sama? Beatrice-sama? You're both okay!"  
"Yes, nothing to worry about, I suppose."

Emilia wiped away her tears as she squatted down to speak with Rem. She smiled happily at Rem, as she began speaking one to one with her.

"Good to see you Rem."  
"Rem is happy to see you as well Emilia-sama."

Then, Rem knew what to ask her.

"How did everything go in the mansion? Is everyone safe?"  
"...Yes, thanks to Subaru and Batman-san, everyone was saved, we were so lucky to have them."

"Wow. They did it."

Rem smiled, with an air of pride knowing that the two she entrusted the safety of the mansion to, succeeded in doing so. Her Subaru had now become much more heroic than she realized.

She then remembered the other person she was looking at.

"Beatrice-sama? Why are you outside the mansion?"  
"That has to do with what had occurred some time ago, I suppose."  
"Huh?"  
"Betty is now Natsuki Subaru's contracted spirit. Together, we have accomplished many great things together, I suppose"

Rem's eyes widened, realizing her hero now had a powerful spirit like Beatrice as his partner. Her expectations in seeing him, were only rising.

"Um, who are these people?"

She turned her attention to the others in the group whom she did not recognize.

Her attention first went to the purple haired knight and the cute girl that was next to him.

"Well Rem, the knight there is Julius, and next to him is Anastasia Hoshin."  
"...! But wait, aren't they your rivals in the Royal Selection? And…."

She slightly glared at Julius.

"Didn't he hurt Subaru-kun?"

Julius lowered his posture, probably understanding why she would be quite upset with him.

"It's okay Rem. They didn't get along at first, but both Subaru and Batman-san are now friends with him."  
"Really?"  
"Yup. They helped each other a lot! He helped Subaru beat the Sin Archbishop and he went and teamed up with Garfiel to put an end to Scarecrow."  
"Garfiel? Scarecrow?"

Rem was shocked to hear those familiar names, Emilia only nodded happily.

"Yeah, Garfiel left the Sanctuary and is now friends with all of us. And well, so are they…"

Emilia turned her head to the side, Rem followed and saw a young girl she seemed to recognize and a strange armored man.

"And they are…?"  
"Um well, that's Meili and...Deathstroke...they came to help us."  
"But...I feel like I recognize her-"

Rem then remembered the Ma-Beast incident she and Subaru worked together to stop. She clearly remembered the little girl Subaru had to save in the chaos of that night, and how she disappeared after everything was done.

"Hey there, Rem-onee san. If you recall, we last met during that mission I had in Irlham Village."  
"Mission?"  
"Mm. Yup, I was the one who sent those Ma-beast."

Rem trembled when she saw the nonchalant smile emerge from Meili's face, Emilia sighed seeing this and pointed at Deathstroke.

"And like I said, he's Deathstroke...he's an assassin who was sent to kill us all."  
"What?!"

Rem once again tried to get up and gritted her teeth at the assassin's in front of her. This time it was Beatrice that helped keep her from going anywhere.

"There is no need for that, I suppose. They are no longer a threat."  
"Nonsense! Rem won't allow people so dangerous to be near Nee-sama and Subaru-kun!"  
"It's kind of late for that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"...When they attacked us, they were both defeated by our forces, I suppose. After that, in order to protect themselves from punishment by their organization, they were hired by us."  
"They-They're employed at the mansion?!"  
"Yes, Subaru and Emilia made the deal with them, so now those two reside in the mansion...and they came along with us to this tower, I suppose."  
"Tower?"

Ram patted Rem's head, finally having had her cry, as she genuinely smiled at her sister.

"Rem, you won't believe it, we're in the Pleiades Watchtower."  
"No way! But not even the Sword Saint could make it here!"  
"Well...who do you think we had to help us instead?"

Batman then made his to the group as he slowly got on his knees and looked at Rem.

"Batman-san?!"  
"Rem…"  
"I'm so happy to see you're alright!"

Rem had small streaks of tears run down her left eye. She was overjoyed to see her friend to be alive and well, but she clearly noticed all the new scars on his face, as well as the fact that his Batsuit looked much more ruffed up and torn than before.

"You must have been through so much, haven't you?"  
"...It was a lot to contend with for sure."  
"But...I know that when you and Subaru-kun are together, you do the most amazing things."  
"...I-I'm sorry."  
"Huh?"

Batman clenched his hands together as he actually had tears begin leaking out of his eyes.

"I failed Rem. I couldn't save you...there was so many people I failed in saving. If I had just been more attentive, more focused...none of this would've happened. I should have had some sort of-"  
"-Batman-san."

He then felt his right fist being lightly tapped, he looked down to see Rem smiling brilliantly at him.

"Batman-san did his best, you kept everyone safe. And that's what you should be focused on, not on the people you couldn't save...but the ones you did save."  
"But…"  
"No no. None of that. Rem believes that Batman-san is a great hero, so he shouldn't be so down. Okay?"  
"...You really are something Rem."

She happily giggled, letting Batman finally relax.

"Um, Batman-san…"  
"Yes?"

"Is that the woman who attacked me?"

Batman looked back and saw Pamela sitting on the ground as she hugged her knees.

"Although she is, Pamela was a real help to us all. Forgive her. She must have panicked facing you and two Sin Archbishops."  
"...Well...If she helped Subaru-kun and Nee-sama, I can forgive her."  
"Thanks."

Pamela looked down and gripped her knees harder.

* * *

"Well...um, where is Subaru-kun?"

Her face went bright red as she asked this...making Batman sigh loudly, but his face turned serious as he gave her a clear warning.

"Rem, before that happens...there is something you need to know."  
"What is it?"  
"...Your existence was eaten by Gluttony during that fight right?"  
"I believe so...but-"  
"-Rem...it has been a year since that fight."

Rem held her breath as she heard this. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing, that for almost an entire year she was slumbering away, while the world moved on.

"In that amount of time, a lot has changed, including Subaru."  
"Subaru-kun has changed?"  
"Yes...I need you to relax, alright Rem? It won't be easy to see his changes."  
"Rem will do her best."

Rem's eyes were sparkling, in her mind she was imaging an even more handsome Subaru. She almost had steam coming out of her ears as she blushed madly.

Then, Batman motioned his head...Subaru made his way to Rem.

Rem looked up and….was dead quiet.

"...Subaru-kun?"

She saw the bandages that were now littering his face.

The strange eye he now had.

The cold metal hand that looked foreign to her.

He sat down next to her, his body was obviously trembling at this point. His eyes were fixed on Rem and nothing else. He slowly reached his hands over, as if to hug Rem...but she flinched when he got close. He instinctually stopped his hands...becoming afraid that Rem was scared of how he looked.

But his fears washed away as she intertwined her fingers with his. She smiled up at him…

"Subaru-kun...I'm back."  
"...REM!"

He quickly pulled her body towards him and embraced her in a powerful, but affectionate hug. He buried his face into her shoulder as he began to cry her name over and over again. She couldn't help but cry back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay Subaru-kun...Rem is here...Rem is here."  
"Rem...thank God!"

The rest of the group watched on with happy expressions as they continued watching the tearful reunion.

* * *

A few minutes later, Deathstroke suggested that Rem and Subaru should be left alone to catch up. Ram was unwilling to comply.

"Not a chance! I want to stay with my sister."  
"And you'll have the chance to do it, but why not let these two have their moment? Subaru has a lot tell her, about how things are anyways."

"...I just-"  
"-Besides, out of everyone here...don't you think Subaru suffered the most?"

"...Honestly, you are such an infuriating man!"  
"Whatever. Come on Red-head, just leave her be."

Rem seemed to pout at Deathstroke for being so rude to Ram, but Subaru quickly mentioned that Deathstroke gave nicknames to everyone he had little respect for, noting that he only called a handful of people by their actual names, based on seeing their strength.

Ram gave one last hug to Rem as she let Subaru hold on to her. He hugged her from behind as he gently patted her head...putting an air of romance between them.

Ram sneered at Subaru and made a "I'm watching you" motion with her fingers.

Emilia waved at them as she walked side by side with Beatrice outside to relax on the stairs.

Batman and Julius also sat on the steps as they looked out to the Augria Sand Dunes….as the topic of Batman's world came up again.

With that, everyone was gone...including Pamela, who was utterly silent throughout the reunion.

* * *

Now alone, Rem asked Subaru…

"Please Subaru-kun, tell Rem what has happened since I've been asleep. Including what happened to your eye and hand."

She slowly rubbed her palm on his metal hand...making him blush; in response, Rem laughed at seeing this.

So Subaru told her everything.

 _The defeat of Petelgeuse._

 _Them finding Rem and Pamela._

 _The hiring of Petra; and Frederica returning to the mansion._

 _Otto and Garfiel joining the group._

 _The freeing of the Sanctuary, and the battle against the Death Trio._

 _The death of the Sizable Hare._

 _Roswaal's sinister involvement with everything._

 _The destruction of the mansion._

 _Batman's and Deathstroke's training regiments._

 _Batman becoming the Light and Subaru officially becoming Emilia's knight._

 _Frederica's obvious flirting with Batman._

 _The journey to Priestella._

 _The battle that occurred there against the Witch's Cult._

 _The deaths of Regulus, Roy, Scarecrow and Sirius._

 _Grodd's invasion._

 _Subaru losing his hand and eye during the battles._

 _The eventual journey to the Pleiades Watchtower._

 _The Sand Time conquest._

 _The trials in the tower; Reid and Joker._

 _And of course; the fact that Batman, Deathstroke and Pamela were from another world. While Subaru himself was from a different one as well._

Rem sat there silently absorbing everything she had just heard.

She was proud of everyone for their accomplishments and feats.

She was sad that she wasn't there to protect Subaru, and prevent the injuries he sustained.

She was seething with rage towards the Witch's Cult and the trouble they caused...and at her master, for nearly getting everyone she loved killed...she promised to speak with him directly on the matter.

She was also dumbfounded to learn...that the man she loved, and the friend who she respected...were from other worlds. This was something beyond her scope of understanding.

"So...Subaru-kun is not from this world…?"

She knew Subaru was strange in his mannerisms and the knowledge he had. And she always felt that Batman dressed strangely and had weapons she had never seen before.

She always wondered about it...and now she had her answers.

"And Batman-san wants to find a way home?"  
"Yeah, we think this Watchtower might hold the key to getting him back home."  
"So...if he does find it, he'll leave us."

Rem got anxious about the possibility of never seeing her friend again, but she knew it was something he earned after everything he had was to accomplish.

"Rem thinks Batman-san deserves to go home. Rem would miss him terribly, but it is understandable to reward him for his efforts."

"Hahaha, gosh, you're right! He has been through so much with us, I think we can finally pay him back with this."

The two had a good chuckle about it, then they stared at each other for a good solid minute. They didn't speak, they just stared.

The two of them enjoyed the company the other.

"Um, Subaru-kun…"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Please stop staring at Rem...Rem is a little embarrassed by it."

She blushed madly at him, making him look away and blush as well.

Rem took a breath and smiled.

"Subaru-kun has really become a great hero. Rem knew he would."  
"When I work as fanatically as I do, it was bound to happen I guess."  
"...Yes, of course."

She nodded happily with him, then she finally turned around and put her hands on his chest.

"Well Subaru-kun...Batman has his reward, so um...well…"  
"What's up?"  
"Um….does...does Subaru-kun want a reward too?"

Subaru seemed confused by her suggestion, but noticed she put on a cute brave face.

"N-Nah, having you back is more than enough Rem. Really!"  
"Hmmmm…"

Rem put on a doubtful look, it made Subaru's cheek turn bright pink, so he used the cold feeling of his metallic hand to rub the back of his head. Hopefully to sober him up.

"Subaru-kun."  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Then Rem would like a reward instead!"  
"Uh-Um, why's that-OW!"

Rem then pinched his cheeks harshly as she frowned at him.

"Because Subaru-kun took so much time to find a way to bring Rem back! Rem thinks you were having too much fun with Emilia-sama and the others to worry about me."

She pouted away from him for a moment.

"Ouch ouch! No, it just took us a long while to find a way to save you! Ow! Ow! I swear!"

Subaru's face turned serious as he looked down at Rem and brought his face closer to hers.

"Didn't I tell you...I-I love you."  
"Subaru-kun."  
"I know it's wrong and unfair to say that, especially since I confessed to Emilia too, but, I know what I feel towards you. So it pained me so much, to be the only one to remember you...so I was the one who most wanted to bring you back! No matter what!"

Rem relaxed and let go of his cheek, but then put on her own serious face.

"Then let Rem have her reward."  
"...Okay. On account of your hero being so late on his rescue, you can ask of him anything. My life? It's yours! A finger? Take it! The moon? I'll probably get it. My heart? Well...you got a good chunk of it already, but regardless of that! Anything Rem. Anything...and you're hero will do it.

Rem giggled a bit at hearing Subaru's exaggerated words.

"Then...Rem'll have this."

"Ah-"

Subaru's entire being stopped as he recognized this feeling. This warm sensation of life surging through his being. It made his heart race...and he knew exactly what it was.

"Mmh."  
"Mmmh."

 _ **Rem was kissing him.**_

Her soft lips pressed against his own, she had her eyes shut. Seeing this. Feeling this. Subaru decided to place his normal hand softly on the back of her head. Their teeth smacked together...then Subaru felt something odd. His teeth could feel something squishy and soft pressing against him. He was unsure of what it was, so he decided to brave through it and open his teeth.

He quickly realized what it was.

 _ **Rem was giving him his first deep kiss.**_

He was nervous and didn't know exactly what to do, but even so, he couldn't help but also go along with it. It felt good and he wanted to at least do this for Rem.

.

.

.

.

Their lips separated as the two left a trail of saliva between them.

The two of them felt like they had just been in a new state of pleasure…

"Subaru-kun."  
"Yes, Rem?"

Rem smiled at him as she cupped his cheeks and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Subaru-kun, even though Rem knows you still love Emilia-sama, and that she took your first kiss...Rem is still in love with you."

"...!"

"Rem will always be by your side. Remember, we made our promise?"  
"Of course! How could I forget that?"  
"Besides-"

She then pressed her thumb on his lips and winked at him.

"-Even though it's my first kiss, it's Subaru-kun's first real 'Adult' kiss...and you technically proposed to me first. Right?"  
"...Hehehe, your are a real demon when it comes to love huh?"  
"Yes. Rem is fanatical like her hero."

Subaru and Rem hugged each other.

Subaru wasn't sure if he could convince Emilia in letting him also marry Rem when the time came.

Rem wasn't sure if Ram would be happy with her decision in staying with Subaru.

But for now, the two only cared about each other and the were looking to the future with nothing but smiles and laughs.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Subaru and Rem...they had been watched by pretty much everyone.

Batman and Julius breathed large sighs of concern for the young man and the shaky path he was taking.

Deathstroke and Meili were quite surprised by what they had seen.

Ram was quiet as she narrowed her eyes at Subaru, clenching her fist, as powerful vortex surrounded her.

Anastasia was giggling away.

Pamela tilted her head at the event in question….but turned her attention to the two girls next to her.

Beatrice was smiling for Subaru, having a person so important to him come back, she was glad to see him so happy.

Emilia was smiling at them, but in her own thoughts, she felt slightly jealousy. She was fine with sharing Subaru, she was not a greedy person...but she felt a little nervous about it.

" _Guess Subaru was right...we'll have to share him equally. I'll have to work hard on it!"_

She quietly giggled at the idea of Subaru being shared by everyone to the point of exhaustion...then it hit her.

Soon...Batman was going to leave.

She wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She had known him for quite some time, and she grew to like him like a sibling. However she could see how he desperately wanted to get back and she promised to help him, so Emilia knew that their time was short.

Subaru saw that Rem was still having trouble getting up, so he decided to carry her to the wheelchair, bridal style. She of course got embarrassed and hid her face into his chest. Subaru couldn't help but laugh at this.

* * *

Everyone soon met up and Rem introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, I am Rem. Proud member of the Emilia Faction and maid to the Roswaal Estate. Nice to meet you all."  
"Courteous isn't she?"

Deathstroke nonchalantly twirled his fingers as he said this. Rem seemed a little annoyed with his attitude.

Ram quickly jabbed him in the side and got to push her sisters wheelchair in place of Subaru. Julius was now staring at the large door that was in front of them.

"Now then, is it assumed that the door in front of us is where the more difficult wishes must be made."  
"This is the zero layer, so in usual video games, this would be the place where we get the grand prize."  
"Video-games?"  
"Ah, nothin' just another phrase from my own world."

Julius seemed a little confused by it, but Subaru's words were ignored, and they decided to open the door. As it swung open, they saw a long hallway with a beautiful mosaic door at the end of it.

On the way there, Subaru decided to speak with Emilia.

"Hey Emilia, are you...alright with this?"  
"...To tell you the truth, I was really surprised that Rem actually loved you the same way you told me. She seemed sooooo enamored with you."

"Well...I wouldn't be able to lie and say I didn't feel mutual about it-"  
"-But!"

Subaru looked over and saw that Emilia gave a quick wink at Subaru.

"I did give you your first kiss and we've through a lot more right?"  
"Um, well yes."  
"Hehehehe!"

She smiled as she took Subaru's normal hand, Beatrice taking the other one.

"Beako."  
"Betty is alright with Subaru being in love with...R-Rem. However, unlike her, I am the closest to your heart and soul, so there is no beating that, I suppose."  
"Being cute as usual I see."

Subaru smiled down at her, making the spirit clutch her staff tighter and blush at his compliment.

Rem glanced back and nodded. She put on a determined face, as she vowed to get closer to him, to make up for the time lost. Her older sister Ram could only sigh at this.

Batman caught up with Pamela. She was hugging her shoulders, seemingly troubled by something.

"Pamela?"  
"...leave me alone."  
"So your memories are back?"

Pamela turned her head to look up at Batman her eyes were wavering.

"Yeah, no shit they came back."  
"So, what's wrong?"  
"I...I am chosen by the Green, to be the protector of nature itself. Humanity is a scourge in the world and I have always tried to find a way to get rid of them."  
"..."

"That has always been my mission. Always. So why….?"

"...?"

"WHY AM I FALTERING SO MUCH?"

Batman could see Pamela bite her lips, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I hate this! These new memories of mine, they're a nuisance to me. I don't need them! They'll get in the way-"  
"-Because you finally care about someone else?"  
"...It's not fair. Now that I met Crusch, Ferris, Wilhelm, Otto and the others….I honestly don't think I could anything to them. Damn it! How could I let this happen?"

"...Having some humanity isn't a bad thing you know-"

She suddenly turned and poked him harshly on the chest, her eyes glaring at him.

"-Like I want to hear that from someone who let Harley get killed!"  
"...!"

Pamela realized how unfair she was being...so she turned back and marched forward. Even as everyone stared at them, clearly knowing Pamela was having some sort of trouble. She ontinued speaking with him even as she walked away.

"Batman...if we do find a way back, I want to go with you."  
"Surprising to see you so willing to leave."  
"This world has a much more deeper appreciation for nature, so I see no need for my presence here."  
"And?"

"...I don't want Crusch and the others to see who I really am."

She continued walking away, with the others not far behind.

* * *

They finally made it to the door, Shaula now making her way through the group. She placed her palm on the door. Ram told he rthat the person in front of them was the Sage of the twower, further suprising Rem.

"Sail the open stars, reach that which holds the world together and see the truth of everything."

The door soon slowly opened in two...there they saw a large light in front of them.

"Holy crap! What the hell is that?!"  
"Subaru…"  
"Batman-san?"  
"It's-it's a star!"

In front of them a large luminous sphere of white plasma. It was being held by a sort of podium that wrapped around the edges. It almost looked like the top of a chandelier.

Subaru and the others were mesmerized at the sight. Batman himself was surprised that there was no gravity interference in being so close to it, nor were they being burnt by it or anything. He deduced the structure holding it in place was preventing this. Shaula stepped next to it with her hands on hip, with Meili still hanging on her shoulder.

"Why is there a star here?"  
"Well, it's actually something my sensei made."  
"You're master made this?"  
"Yup, stars are just excess mana that is clumped together and stuck in space."  
"So you're saying the sun itself is a clump of mana?"  
"Well, that one is pure mana of fire...so it'd be a bad idea to go near it."  
"Right...so the rules of this world are still completely different."

Batman sighed, but it was Deathstroke who asked the next question.

"Tell me then, is this where we can make our wishes and shit?"  
"Yeah, this star is the power source for it...so we can use it to complete the tasks."  
"Cool."

Julius stepped forward and decided to ask for his wish.

"Please return all the victims of Gluttony to their rightful states. Please!"

The star shined a tad. Then they felt the tower shake.

Suddenly, countless books from the Corridor of Memories shot over them and circled around the star. The books then stopped as they just floated around the star. A high pitched noise soon followed and the books flung open, followed by a bright light.

When their vision came back to them all the books flying back the way they came from...but suspiciously...Subaru could've sworn Anastasia was quickly flipping through one of the books. When she saw Subaru, she quickly let it go and it flew away.

She put on a smile as she made her way to the star.

"Well, can we separate Ana from myself?"

The star pulsated and streams of light reached over and began entering her body...but as they did Batman raised his brows as he saw Eridna was whispering something to the star.

Another flash of light later, Anastasia clutched her head, making Julius run over to her.

"Anastatia-sama?! Are you well?!"  
"...Julius, what's going on? Weren't we in the city just earlier?"  
"...I will explain everything in due time. Other than that, I am so glad to see you well."

Julius bowed to her in his usual manner, making Anastasia giggle as she patted him on the his shoulder.

That's when she noticed it…

"M-My scarf?! Echidna...where is she?!"

Everyone glanced around and realized that it was true, her usual white fox scarf was now gone. And Echidna was nowhere to be seen.

Deathstroke cautiously glanced around holding Meili close to him.

"That fucking spirit! What did she do?!"  
"...I think she made a secret wish to the star."  
"...! And just what would she ask for?!"  
"...For now, we need to focus on this situation."

He pointed at the star and everyone saw that it had gotten smaller than before. Pamela glanced over at Batman as she saw this too.

"Are the wishes making it decrease in size?!"  
"Most likely, so we need to prioritize our most important wishes."

He walked over and stared at the star.

"Is there a way to save the victims of Capella?"

A voice rang out that sounded like all of them speaking in unison.

"The key to their salvation lies in the one whose sin rests in the desires of the body."  
"So we need Capella to change them back?"  
"Or…"

"...?"

"...You need to find one, whose capabilities are higher than theirs."  
"...So we need to find Lust, or a person who could outshine her transforming abilities?"

Batman nodded and figured he could find some people in his world who could help.

And finally…

"We are not from this world, can you help us three find a way home?"

The star pulsated...then it shrunk to the point where it was the size of a sedan.

Then the very space in front of Batman started to break like glass. Until finally, it shattered open, leaving a space large enough for a city's worth of people to walk through.

Shaula was surprised to see something like this...since she hadn't seen it in a long time.

Emilia and Beatrice held onto Subaru.

They then heard strange noises come out of the tear...except to Subaru and the other worlders.

 _Car horns._

 _Airplane engines._

 _Modern music._

They could see in the dark void, foggy images of his actual world.

 _Buildings that were unrecognizable._

 _Flying metal wings._

 _And...a large metal structure in space._

"I did it...finally…"

Batman clenched his fists and smiled at it all.

"I can finally go home."

* * *

Batman, Deathstroke and Pamela were standing in front of the group. Deathstroke made it over to Meili, who was hugging Shaula's leg.

Deathstroke then squatted down and looked at her.

"Meili, have you decided yet?"  
"...I don't wanna."

He sighed at this, but quickly patted her on the head looking at the young girl he had known for a year now.

"Then take care Meili, be a useful girl for everyone, okay?"  
"Y-Yeah."

She suddenly got teary eyed and hugged him around his neck.

"Bye then."  
"Yeah, goodbye."

* * *

Pamela met with Julius giving him a handshake.

"Please tell Crusch and the others, I am sorry for not coming back…"  
"Understandable, I will inform them."  
"Thank you."

She turned away to head towards the portal.

"Pamela-san!"

She quickly turned around and saw Julius bow to her.

"Thank you for everything."

She gritted her teeth as she once again looked away.

* * *

Subaru and the rest of the group was now meeting with Batman.

"Well, I hope all of you do well in the future. Don't worry, I'll come back some day to take care of Grodd, so it won't be a true final goodbye."  
"Yeah...but we'll miss you."

Emilia looked down, upset that her friend was finally going to leave for good.

"Emilia, I want to say good luck to you on the Royal Selection. I know you have what it takes."  
"T-Thank you."  
"Until we meet again."

The two shook hands as Emilia was doing her absolute best to hold back her tears.

Batman squatted down to speak with Beatrice.

"Well Great Spirit, I'm afraid this is it."  
"Betty will show a pleasant goodbye then, I suppose. You have been a good friend to Subaru and the rest of us...so it will be odd not to have you around."  
"Yeah, I might miss it too."  
"Will you miss Betty, I suppose?"  
"Of course, you're one of the most dependable people I know, I am going to miss you very much."  
"...Then take care...and may the blessing of the spirits be with you."

She happily patted him on the shoulder as she saw him off.

Patrasche leaned over and licked Batman's cheek. Though startled at first, he smiled as he affectionately patted Patrashce's cheek.

"Take care of Subaru for me."

The ground dragon roared proudly at his request.

Rem looked up at Batman with tears streaming down her eyes. Batman nodded at seeing her.

"Please be well Rem."  
"Yes, Rem wishes nothing but the best for her friend."  
"Until we meet again."  
"Yes."

The two shook hands, as Rem did her best to wipe away her tears.

Batman turned his attention to Ram, who was quiet the whole time.

"This is goodbye Ram."

"Indeed. I shall see you off then."

"Do your best in taking care of Rem."  
"Hah! As if I need you to tell me that."  
"That personality is still remarkable."

Ram then dashed to Batman and gave him a surprise hug, even her sister was surprised to see this.

"Promise you'll visit again someday."  
"Yes, I promise. And tell Frederica and Petra I said goodbye. And to Annerose and Clind as well."

"And Roswaal-sama?"  
"...Tell him to behave himself."  
"Haha. I shall."

Ram smiled up at him...then pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Rem blushed at seeing this, she always thought her sister loved Roswaal, but she guessed her sister and Batman were REALLY close.

She removed her lips from him and went back to Rem.

"Then it's settled...this not a final goodbye, but simply a short break from the mansion."  
"You really are tough one to deal with. But yes, a promise is a promise. When we see each other again...how about some steamed yams?"  
"...Hahahahaha, definitely."

Ram stopped her laughter as she wiped away a single tear from her eye.

Batman and Julius bowed to each other, words were not exchanged...feelings were.

Batman waved goodbye to Meili and Shaula, Meili herself flashing a peace sign. Shaula promised that once they were through the portal, she would close the portal behind them.

Finally, Batman met with Subaru.

They didn't say anything to each other for a full minute.

The two men hugged each other as their final farewell.

They removed each other and fist bumped one last time.

"See ya Batman-san."  
"Yes."

* * *

Batman and the other two were now standing in front of the portal as they looked back one last time. They nodded as they began stepping to the portal.

Some cried.  
Some smiled.

Everyone was glad to see them reach their reward-

"-ose it."

Subaru then thought he heard something.

He looked closely….and saw that Batman and the others stopped dead in their tracks, in front of the portal. He was confused by it-

" **SHAULA! CLOSE THE PORTAL NOW!"**

Everyone trembled as they heard Batman scream, so they got closer to the portal. Shaula made it over first.

"What the heck is-"

She soon stopped as she looked into the portal.

"What is…?"

Subaru and the others rushed over to them.

"Batman-san! What's wrong?!"  
"Close the portal now! There's-"  
"-What are you…"

That's when they noticed it.

" _ **THERE IS SOMETHING STARING BACK AT US!"**_

 _ **Inside the portal, in the far distance two large orbs of light were fixed on them.**_

"What the heck is this?!"

Silence filled the room as the eyes were staring back. Not blinking. Not moving. Just staring.

Then...what sounded like a single heartbeat filled the room.

The two lights suddenly started to get larger...it was heading straight towards them. The pressure it exerted made the three of them leap away from the portal.

Deathstroke rolled on the floor as he yelled at Shaula.

"CLOSE IT GOD DAMN IT! FUCKING CLOSE IT!"  
"Hang on!"

She began to quickly close the tear….then it stopped and began spreading again.

"Wh-What the?!"  
"Oh shit! It's forcing it's way!"

The two lights were so large they seemed to be larger than the star's previous size. The lights looked down at them all. And for a second, they all thought they could hear a growling sound emanate throughout the room. It made all their hearts skip a beat.

The portal was now stretching wider and wider, the star behind fluctuating more and more.

"Shaula! Close it!"  
"FUCKING CLOSE IT SAGE!"

Shaula screamed back at them as sweat drenched her body.

"I'M TRYING! THIS THING IS-"

Suddenly all sound left the room and the star collapsed in on itself, as a bright light shined brightly.

The room then exploded.

.

.

.

.

.

In the darkness, a soft voice spoke...

" _The deal is made then…."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Subaru woke up and saw that the walls to the room were now completely destroyed, letting him see the rising in the distance of the sand dunes.

"Subaru!"

Subaru looked up and saw that Emilia was healing him alongside Rem.

"Are you finally awake?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Thank goodness! You had us all worried….you made Beatrice put out a barrier alongside Julius and saved us all."  
"Wait...Julius has his spirits back?"  
"Yup, they came back sometime while we were waiting for you and Rem outside."  
"Wow, that's good!"

Subaru sat back up as Rem rubbed his messy hair.

"Subaru-kun should be more careful! Rem will worry to no end if you do that again!"  
"It's okay, as long as the rest of you are alright, then Worrying about me should be the least of your worries."

Just then, Subaru turned to see Batman grabbing Shaula by her shoulders, making him get up alongside his two healers.

"What happened to the portal?!"  
"The portal collapsed in on itself."

"Can we find another one?!"  
"Portals to other worlds like that one, do not happen naturally. They require a powerful spell such as this one to accomplish."  
"...Can you open another one?!"

Shalua looked downcast as he asked this of her.

"No. Even I don't have even a quarter of the mana reserves needed to do such a thing. The star has been depleted, it now has to reform inside the podium. it will absorb mana from outside the tower overtime, that's why no outside this tower can use magic for long."  
"Okay, how long will it take?"  
"...Stars are vast buildups of mana that take years to form."  
"How long?"  
"You have to remember that it is not easy to-"  
" **-HOW LONG?!"**

Shaula slapped his hands away and stared at him...but put on a concerned expression as she saw the rage in his eyes.

"It will take 15 years."  
"...15 years?!"

Batman grabbed his head and started to wince in pain.

"I can't wait fifteen years-"  
"-That is, if you're in the tower."  
"Huh?"  
"Time moves differently in the tower than it does outside...so the time correlation may very well extend the length of time outside."  
"H-How long?"

" **...150 years at the least."**

Batman heard those words repeat over and over again in his head.

"Also, I cannot permit you to stay here."  
"HUH?!"  
"It was YOUR wish that led to this damage to the tower. Since I feel bad for you, I will let you leave here alive...but I cannot permit YOU to stay while I repair the damage that your wish caused."

"No…"

Shalua made it past him as she went to check on Subaru.

"How are you Sensei?"  
"...Okay I guess."  
"As soon as you are rested up...I must ask you all to leave while I begin repairing the tower."  
"O...Okay then."  
"Thanks….And I'm sorry."

Everyone saw how Batman fell to his knees and had his hands drag on the ground.

"NO….NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONO!"  
"Batman-san…"  
"NO….!"

Batman slammed his fists on the ground with an absolute fury and searing sadness.

" _ **NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Batman's scream echoed out of the tower and out into the vast desert below them.

Bruce Wayne's last chance of returning home was ripped away from him.

 _The conquest of the Pleiades Watchtower was complete._


	58. Chapter 58: Thank You for Hearing Me

**AN: Thank you to everyone letting me know about my SHIT grammar over the past few days. I have punished myself accordingly (trust me). So I will work on this problem as I go...BUT HEY!** **ARC Seven is ending here! What come's next? Well...we'll have to find out won't we?!**

 **AN Fun Fact: Sinead O'Connor won Song Title this chapter, for her song, "Thank You For Hearing Me"**

 **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

ARC Seven: Quest of Sand and Memories

Chapter Fifty Eight: Thank You for Hearing Me

It was now a few minutes later...Batman sat on the edge of the destroyed wall, looking out at the world that he was now essentially trapped in.

Subaru and the others were busy finishing preparations, to venture down the tower to a place where Shaula says she will be able to teleport them out of the tower.

"Just to let ya know though, teleportation spells cannot get you back here."  
"Soooo if we wanted to come back here?"

She wagged her finger as she smiled at him.

"You'd have to brave through the desert again."  
"Ugh, after all we went through, I'd think it'd be some time before we do that again."

Shaula laughed at his disdain...but soon reached over and hugged him tightly.

Subaru could sense a crushing pressure behind him, and he could tell Emilia and Rem were frowning behind him.

"I'm glad you came back after all this time."  
"...Shaula, for the last time, I am not your sensei."  
"I don't knoooow, are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah, very sure."

Shaula broke up the hug and stared down at Subaru. The young man was indeed saddened to think that Shaula would be once again be stuck inside the tower to fulfill her role as the guardian who watches over it.

He came to the conclusion Shaula had always been waiting for Flugel to return, and relieve her of the arduous, lonesome duty.

"Shaula."

"Yes?"  
"What would it take for you to leave the tower?"  
"...As soon as repairs are done, if sensei traded places with me, then I'd be able to at least stay by his side."  
"Sadly, I can't do that."  
"I understand…."

Shaula nodded as she made her way to the stairs they had climbed to get there. Shaula looked back at Subaru for one last second and gave an understanding nod.

Subaru watched as she began stood by the stairs, then felt his cheeks being pinched.

"OW! OW!"

Emilia and Rem were glaring up at Subaru as they continued the assault on his cheeks.

"Jeez Subaru, you shouldn't be so easy to hug like that! Or are we just chopped liver?"  
"Who even says that anymore? OW OW!"

Rem pinched him harder as she furrowed her brows.

"Rem thinks Subaru-kun's affections are precious...so he should only show those to Emilia-sama and Rem."  
"Don't be so greedy!"

They let go of his cheeks, which were now bright red and inflamed. He looked over and smiled at the two girls he loved and had a good laugh at their pouting faces.

"Take this seriously!"

He laughed even harder as both girls yelled at him.

* * *

The fun ended when everyone saw Batman got up from his spot and began making his way to meet with the others. However, before he did that he made it over to the podium that held the star that was his ticket home. He touched the podium….and felt a very familiar shock to his entire body.

 **"AGH!"**

He kept a grip on the podium as he he fell to his knees. Blood boiled inside of him and he bit his lips so hard that they began to bleed.

"Batman! Let go of it!"

Julius grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him away from the podium. The momentum sent both of them falling back, as Batman clutched his head and opened his eyes...he saw them again.

The black vines stretched out of the podium and all around the room. Looking back he saw Subaru surrounded by the vines, Rem and the others were luckily this time freed from them. He looked over and saw some of the vines going through the hole in the wall. He rushed over and looked outside, he saw that the tower was covered in the vines and a humongous one was next to them, going down into the ground.

He blinked, and they were all gone, he leered over at Shaula when it was all over.

"Shaula! Do you know about it?!"  
"...I might assume you'd be referring to the Algol vines you saw?"  
"ERR! Tell me! What is it?! Neither Echidna nor anyone else has been clear to me on what it really is!"  
"...I feel as though you need to figure that out yourself."

Batman marched over looking as though he wanted to fight with Shaula, but was stopped by Deathstroke who grabbed his arm.

"I get that you're upset by this, but come on. You're better than this."

Batman yanked his arm free and made ragged breaths as he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"There's nothing left here. LET'S GO."

Batman turned his body and made it past Shaula, heading down stairs by himself. Subaru, Emilia and Rem could only watch as Batman was seemingly losing his grip.

* * *

"Okay, this should be a good spot!"

Shaula and the entirety of the team was now in the Celaeno layer with all their belongings in hand. The two carriages were pretty much ready for the trip back. That was though…

"So Meili, do you want to come back with us?"

"Well...Naked-onee san is someone I really like."

Meili was speaking with Deathstroke as she held onto her toy tighter and tighter.

"I just...don't think I should leave her alone or anything."  
"Honestly, I think you'd be safer here than anywhere else from the organization."  
"Yeah, they would never be able to get close to this place."

Meili smiled while she said this, but she was adamant about staying...mainly because it was quite possible she wouldn't be able to see him again. She was then picked up and given a surprise hug by the fellow assassin.

"I think Shaula would be a good guardian for you, she can teach you a lot of things I'm sure."

"..."

"You'd be able to keep her company as well."

"..."

"Don't worry, if someday time permits, I'll come back here and visit you for sure."  
"Y-You promise?"  
"Hell yes."

She smiled as she hugged him back, finishing their tearful goodbye.

Meili was standing next to Shaula as she prepared to open the spell that would send them to the edge of town.

"Alright everyone, congratulations on being the first group in traversing the tower! From here, you can make it home."  
"Shaula, thank you for everything."

Subaru did a polite bow alongside everyone minus Batman and Deathstroke. The assassin pointed at Shaula with a massive pressure emanating from him.

"Take care of Meili for me."  
"Yes, I will gladly undertake the task of raising this cute girl with me."  
"...Thanks."

Meili waved with her toy at Deathstroke and he simply nodded back.

Soon, the world around them warped and they saw less and less of Shaula and Meili. Meili looked up happily at Shaula and gave her a hand.

"Let's go!"  
"O-Okay...Meili."  
"Yup!"

The two walked hand in hand as they made their way up the stairs...Shaula smiled, knowing she would no longer be alone in the tower as she would wait... _for Subaru to come back._

* * *

"Always hate this feeling."

Soon they couldn't see anything but a mixed void...then, a figure in the distance.

" _...do...ne….."_

They all flinched in seeing the figure made of light walk towards them slowly.

" _What….done…?"  
_ "Huh? Batman-san do you hear this?"

Rem looked back at him, while he was on top of the carriage. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

" _What….-ve...done?"_  
"The hell is this?"

The figure then stopped and pointed directly at them.

" _Just what...the hell have...you all done?"_

The void around them dissipated, along with the mysterious figure. While they were shaken up by what they all saw, they had to focus on what they were seeing.

They were back at the edge of town, near the entrance of the Augria Sand Dunes.

"Holy crap, we made it back!"

Several citizens came out of their homes, including a most recognizable bar owner as they rushed over to the group.

"No way...kid! You made it back!"

"Yup...it was a success!"

Everyone in the town were shocked to hear that they made it back alive. They could believe it however, as an entire group returning was unheard of and an explosion they heard earlier sounded different than any other before. It was too loud, in fact, they assumed the explosion could be heard by nearly the entirety of the kingdom.

Unbeknownst to them however, was the fact that the resulting explosion released a wave of power that could be felt by anyone who could even sense mana. So anyone with even the most remote skills in magic, felt it.

So they knew they weren't fibbing or anything.

This group in front of them conquered the Watchtower.

The entire town asked them to join in the celebration of their conquest, and so they decided to stay the night in town.

* * *

While they were eating and drinking the night away...Batman and Deathstroke were sitting in on a nearby rooftop.

"What are you going to do now?"  
"...I don't know."  
"Personally, I don't mind staying here. Good money to make her,e and no one uses guns to fight here, just skills and talents. Makes it more fun here to be honest."

"...Of course you'd say that."

Deathstroke was watching as Batman stood brooding over the small town with the stars high above him.

"If we're stuck here, why not just enjoy too?"  
"You think this is some kind of goddamn vacation?!"  
"...I never said that."  
"Well...WHAT DID YOU MEAN THEN?!"

Batman's yells were luckily drowned out by the celebration below them, gripping his chest as he snarled at Deathstroke.

"Do you have any idea what this means?! We are trapped here! There is now way to get back, and everyone in our world will come to the conclusion that we died!"

"..."

"My city….my sons...I now lost everything! There is nothing left for me anymore! My one and only mission, to protect Gotham, I FAILED!"

"..."

"FAILED IT! Now I have to continue with this sense of failure as I continue to live with it etched into my damn soul. So what then?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"...That's for you to come up with Batman. We need to make the most of what has happened to us, right?"

Deathstroke finished his glass of mead and put his helmet back on.

"I'm still under contract to protect Emilia and Subaru, just until the end of the Royal Selection. When that contract ends...then I have to consider my next move. Hell, maybe I'll come and stay here in the Watchtower, or just become a vagabond….that's still a while's a way though."

"...!"

"So get over yourself."

Deathstroke jumped down from the roof and joined some citizens as they began asking him questions about the tower.

Subaru was dancing with Beatrice, with Emilia watching as they discussed who would go next.

Julius was letting a tired Anastasia rest her head on his shoulder as he stared at the bonfire lit for them. Images flashed in his mind...from what Batman told him in their discussion about his world, there were terrifyingly powerful beings where he was from. Beasts that could that destroy entire mountains, beings that traversed time itself to commit murders and entities that altered peoples minds. Julius….was suspicious of the world Batman was from.

Batman kept looking down at the group celebrating their victory as he held on to his tin cup filled with wine. He almost wanted to take a sip...but quickly crushed the cup in his hands and slammed it on the ground.

" **DAMN IT!"**

The celebration continued into the night.

* * *

Word was now quickly spreading.

Not known to the conquest party, was the fact that it was actually decided long ago that if a party would one day defeat the tower, an emergency metia call would be made to the capital.

A selected official did just that, and now the Sage Council received conformation that a group successfully did it.

After over four hundred years, someone made it to the Pleiades Watchtower and made a wish.

The Council were surprised to hear that it was an alliance between the Emilia, Crusch and Anastatia Camps that accomplished this goal.

Miklotov's eyebrows raised as he could clearly see what was happening.

"I see then."  
"Miklotov-sama?"  
"The Royal Selection...may be in that group's favor."

The other council members began discussing amongst themselves as they heard three names that were the cause of deliberation.

 _Emilia._

 _Natsuki Subaru._

 _Batman._

However, these deliberations spilled outside of the capital as well...and soon they reached the other three kingdoms.

 _The Nobility of Gusteko panicked as they learned Deathstroke was part of the subjugation group, paranoid at the idea of Lugnica trying to get at them by giving asylum to such a deadly killer._

 _The Senate of Kararagi debated if they should keep border security tighter on Lugnica on account of what happened in Priestella._

 _The King of Vollachia demanded to know from his loyal followers what they planned to do in the event of Lugnica invading them, now that they had proven themselves over and over again with their recent conquests._

All the rival kingdoms agreed, that Natsuki Subaru, and Batman, were two of the biggest threats to their hierarchy; next to the Sword Saint and the Dragon.

* * *

It was now the next morning, the villagers waved them goodbye as they made it to the open road. Subaru yawned loudly, as he was still quite tired from the previous night. He was at the reigns of the carriage as he looked ahead at the road they originally came from. Subaru took a moment to glance inside the carriage and saw Beatrice reading a book given to her by a villager on the subject of "Astrea Legends". He smiled as he saw Rem and Emilia sleeping next to each other, clutching their heads as it was obvious they were hungover from the celebration.

Julius was smiling as he looked down at his beloved Shaknar, who was now able to remember his master fully. The spirits were twirling around him, most likely ecstatic in being reunited with their friend.

Anastasia seemed gloomy in losing Echidna, but as she looked up at Julius she couldn't help but smile, at seeing him be so happy. She decided to move on, even if it would be a painful experience.

Batman, Deathstroke and Pamela were all dead quiet.

"Hey Batman-san, do you think we could open up the portal here?"

"Batman-san?"

Batman glanced over at Subaru with a deadpan look to him. He squinted his eyes as he nodded to the suggestion.

He raised his palm in front of him and focused.

"Al Ermac."

In front of them, a large tear in space opened up with a yellow hue to it and they could see what remained of the Flugel Tree.

"So there huh?"

They passed through it...but as they did, Batman turned his head to look one last time at the village they were leaving. Beatrice noticed immediately that Batman was not looking at it out fondness.

They passed the portal and they made to the highway that may have very well started this entire event.

* * *

Subaru stretched out his arms, as everyone got out of the carriages to do the same. Rem walked over to Ram and gave her a big hug which she returned back.

Subaru jumped off the carriage driver seat and ran over to surprise Beatrice with a hug from behind. He raised her up and twirled her around. He was quite joyful, while Beatrice was beet red and fidgeting with him.

Finally, Pamela stepped out of her seat and walked over to the grassy ground, Subaru stopped his fun and gently placed Beatrice down.

"Pamlea-san?"  
"This is my stop."

She turned around with an apathetic look as she glanced at everyone.

Batman stepped forward as he stared at her.

"Where do you plan on going?"  
"Don't know...now that we're stuck here, I guess I'll just live in the forest or something. It's just as well, it's where I belong anyways."

"..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure to live in some really secluded area. Won't bother anyone."

She began to walk away further into the grasslands, then she heard a voice call out to her.

"Pamela-sama!"

Peeking her head over shoulder she saw Rem calling out to her.

"Rem, was it?...I'm sorry about attacking you, it was a spur of the moment thing."  
"Rem forgives you for that so where-"  
"-It doesn't matter does it?"

Rem was shot down in asking any more questions as she looked over at Subaru who put on a genuine face.

"And Crusch-san?"  
"...Hey Natsuki Subaru-"  
She looked at him one last time as she put on a smile more reminiscent of her past self...just as vines sprang out of the ground.

"-Thanks for everything you did...and tell Otto I'm sorry."  
"Pamela-san-"  
"-Our date is cancelled."

She jumped up and the vines caught her in the air, then as they quickly shot forward, more and more vines shot forward carrying her away, breaking apart the dirt underneath with such speed and ferocity, she was now so far away, she was barely visible.

The rest of them stood there as they were not even able to say goodbye.

* * *

Julius met with Subaru and the others, while Anastasia chatted with Batman.

"Maaan, this sure was a super stressful past few months."  
"Indeed, I honestly wondered myself if we would've been able to make it back."  
"Ohhhh? What's this? The Most Valuable Knight was shaken up by something?"  
"I wouldn't fall for your shenanigans no matter what."  
"Heh."

Subaru and Julius both relented and gave each other a firm handshake.

"Thank you for everything Natsuki Subaru, Emilia-sama, everyone...I am forever in your debt."  
"Don't sweat it, it's what...um...buddies do you know?"  
"...Yes, I will remember that very well, my friend."

Rem and Emilia were happy to see Subaru acting so cordial with Julius. Beatrice held on to Subaru's sleeves and bowed nicely to Julius, and he did so as well, alondg with his spirits.

Anastasia was speaking with Batma with a resilient Deathstroke nearby, who standing on the carriage.

"Listen, I just wanna say...I'm sorry."  
"...About what?"

She seemed to be fidgeting with her hair as if she was embarrassed to speak any further. He knew what it was about.

"...Is it about the spying you had placed towards me?"  
"How?! How did you know that?!"

She suddenly panicked as she realized she had been found out. Batman nodded his head in seeing her unexpectedly act like this.

"It's quite alright, you would have all reason to spy on me. I beat Julius in a one on one fight the first time we met and he himself pummeled Subaru in their first encounter. To anyone else, it would look like the two Camps would eventually have bad relations and could spark conflict. Thankfully I recognized them, otherwise Deathstroke might have done his job and well...you know the rest."  
"...You oversimplify it...but yeah."  
"Luckily-"

Batman moved his hand to Subaru who was happily chatting away with Julius.

"Within the past year, I think Subaru's done a fine job of bridging most of the camps together."  
"Most?"  
"I honestly don't have that much opinion on Priscilla."  
"Yeaaaah, she is a total odd ball."

Batman smirked as Anastasia laughed it all off in a friendly manner, she then took his hand and gave him a good shake.

"I hope we can work again in the future."  
"Sure, as long as both sides get something out of it."  
"Heck! That's my kinda talk!"

She laughed again as she made it over to the rest of the group as Beatrice and Subaru were once again horsing around.

Batman's smirk slowly fell and he was back to brooding.

* * *

The groups now split off finally. Julius and Anastasia waved them all goodbye, as they took their carriage back towards the capital.

"C'mon Patrasche! Let's go home!"

Patrasche let out a gleeful roar as she raced forward, just then, Beatrice tugged on Subaru's shirt.

"What's up Beako?"  
"Subaru, it's Batman."  
"What about him?"

She glanced back, with Subaru following. While the image of Rem and Ram speaking with a laughing Emilia warmed his heart...it was Batman sleeping in the carriage that concerned him.

"Didn't he already sleep?"  
"Yes, Betty believes he's forcing himself to sleep, I suppose."  
"Why would he do that-"  
"-That man has just learned he could never go back to his home...how would you feel if something forced you away from Betty, Rem and Emilia?"

She looked back to Subaru waiting for his answer, he looked down at his spirit and made a hurt face.

"Honestly it'd be worse than death."  
"Then there is your answer, I suppose."

Subaru realized Batman was facing a type of pain even he couldn't come close to understanding. He was facing an obstacle that he had no hope of beating...and the only chance he had of actually doing so, was taken away from him.

* * *

The carriage arrived at the gates of the manor and the attendant who worked at the gates stepped out as he yawned loudly.

"Hey, is there any business you have-"

The dog demi-human rubbed his eyes...and saw Subaru happily waving at them.

"Hey there!"  
"...OH-OH-OH-OH! Subaru-sama! You have all returned!"  
"Yup, mind letting us in?"  
"Very well! Please right this way!"

As the gates opened, Subaru was surprised to see the guard run off and make his way to the mansion.

"Hey! EVERYONE! ANYONE! Big news!"  
"Oh what is it?"  
"S-S-Su-Su-Su-"  
"It's okay, out with it."  
"S-Subaru-sama and the others have finally returned!"

The young maid straightened her skirt and put on a determined smile.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of this."

* * *

Subaru and Batman disembarked from the carriage, both of them noticing that something was different.

"I don't see anyone outside."  
"We took over four months for this journey, I don't expect them to be noticing us so soon."

Subaru seemed to agree. Subaru sat Beatrice on his shoulders while he decided to hold hands with Rem and Emilia as they walked inside.

When they opened the main entrance, in front of them was a maid bowing to them...she seemed familiar.

"Welcome back all of you."

Subaru squinted his eyes and got moved his head closer. Then sprang back, when he figured out who this girl was.

"P-Petra?!"  
"Yes Subaru-sama, you promised I'd be the one to welcome you all back, correct?"

In front of them, was Petra, except she was now a few feet taller and her formerly short hair was now tad bit past her shoulder, held by her trademark red ribbon.

"G-Growth spurt?!"

Petra seemed to frown at him.

"Hmph! I come to give you a greeting and the first thing I hear is some strange phrase? You're a deplorable man, Subaru-sama!"  
"Um, no no! I mean I'm glad to see you did grow more pretty than before! It's remarkable!"  
"Well...Subaru's kind words are acceptable too."

Petra shook her blush away, then moved closer to them and bowed to the other members. She then raised herself and beamed with happiness, seeing someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I'm glad to see you back, Rem-nee sama."  
"Um, yes, Rem is as well. And might Rem say, Petra-chan is growing up to be a quite beautiful girl."  
"Um...well...yes-A-Anyways, please all of you come in, everyone else is waiting for you."

Subaru peeked over at Batman who was observing his surroundings, then the dark knight glanced down at the maid leading them to the parlor.

"Petra….how long have we been gone for?"  
"Huh? Did you lose that much track of time?"  
"...?"

"Subaru-sama and the others have been **gone for an entire year**."

Batman stood frozen as he heard this, Subaru and the others did the same. Even Deathstroke was legitimately shocked to learn that they were away for such a long time, he couldn't help but step over and speak more directly with Petra.

"That's-That's crap! We took at least a little over two months! Plus, Batman used his teleportation spell to get us here!"  
"But it's the truth, I'm 14 right now, my birthday was a few months ago."  
"Fuck. No fucking way!"

Deathstroke then looked back at Batman as they both realized what had happened.

"The time fluctuation, not just inside the tower, screwed up our arrival time...I also believe that when we punctured through the Sand Time, it sent us further into the future as well."  
"So it's just another damn trick to get at intruders huh? If the heat doesn't kill you, or the Ma-beast or the miasma...then even if you come out of the Sand Time, time will move forward and you'd come back with everyone you know outside either dead or just way too old to remember you!"

Deathstroke calmed down and looked out the window.

"Um, Slade-sama...where is Meili-chan?"  
"...She's staying somewhere safe."  
"Oh? And will she come back?"

Deathstroke then kept walking down the halls as he spoke frankly.

"...Probably not."

Petra was confused seeing him act this way. Batman held her shoulder as he squatted down to speak directly with her.

"We've been through a lot, this past year...so we need to go and speak with everyone else on the matter."  
"Of course."

Petra nodded, understanding that such a mission would be taxing on them.

* * *

"Ohooooooo! Welcome back everyone! I am so glaaaaaad to see everyone in one piece."  
"I didn't think I'd ever miss hearing that voice."

Roswaal was joyously peppy sitting in his table, spreading his arms wide as he announced their return. Emilia noticed someone hugged her side, she looked down and saw Annerose eagerly embracing her.

"Emily is back!"  
"Hey Annerose, it's soooo good to see you again."

Clind was right next to her winking at Subaru and the others.

From behind the butler, in a frenzied hurry, arrived the current head maid…

"Batman-sama! Everyone!"

Frederica quickly hugged Batman's arm and smiled happily as she usually would. Rem was quite shocked in seeing her teacher act this way.

Frederica quickly noticed everyone was staring at her, so she composed herself, letting go of Batman's arm and bowed to them.

"Excuse my earlier behavior, I was just so happy to see you all back. I'll try to control my emotions better."

Rem slowly walked to her teacher and bowed as well.

"Rem is happy to see you again, Frederica-sensei."  
"And I am absolutely glad to find that you have come back, Rem."

Frederica patted her head as they both smiled endearingly towards each other.

* * *

Everyone sat down to discuss everything that had occurred in the "year" that they were gone.

"Subaru-sama! They thought you were the great sage?"  
"That's right Petra, my uniqueness almost got me confused for someone else."

"Subaru-sama, is great..but not in such a grand fashion, I think?"

"Wow, that stings."

"Well for Subaru-sama...unique is the right choice of word?"  
"Ouch."

Subaru gave a wry smile seeing Petra being so critical of him as usual.

Then the doors swung open and a familiar voice rang out in the room.

"Boss!"

"Oh! Garfiel!"

Garfiel immediately ran over and gave Subaru a humungous hug, one that made his face start to turn red. Emilia tugged at Garfiel's shirt.

"Garfiel, Subaru is still tired from the journey."  
"Oh, yea' sorry 'bout tha'!"

He let him go, giving Subaru time to breath again. Rem glanced up and was surprised to see Garfiel actually outside of the Sanctuary and also being chummy with people from outside his home.

"R-Rem? Is tha' you?"  
"Yes Garf, it seems that you not only want to take Nee-sama's attention away, but also Rem's Subaru-kun. Rem will have to deal with this swiftly."  
"'Kay! 'Kay! I get it! I get it!"

Garfiel put up his hands and gave a panicked smile...but relaxed as he looked at Batman and Subaru, giving them both thumbs up.

"Knew ya' two could do it!"

Also entering the room seemed to be a walking corpse that resembled Otto.

"Wait, Otto is that you?!"

"Ah! Natsuki-san! Batman-dono! Everyone has returned safe and sound…"

Otto's skin was a bit paler and he had bags under his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about me, just been overburdened with paperwork stacked on top of paperwork, barely any sleep, and of course always worried about what happened to you all...so nothing to worry about."  
"But Otto-kun that all sounds like something to worry about!"

Emilia put a hand on her face as she looked at the shrugging man. Otto glanced over and saw Rem looking at him.

"Oh, you must be Rem-san, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Rem is happy to meet a friend of her Subaru-kun. Even if Rem worries he is at death's door."

"Can no one give me a damn compliment?!"

Subaru looked over his shoulder with a genuine smile at his friend.

"I see that though you worked hard, you're still standing...that's something Otto."  
"N-Natsuki-san."

Otto smiled as he had tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

"...And if you're still walking around, that just means you haven't been working hard enough at all! So we'll make sure to remedy that, Roswaal give this guy so much paperwork that he somehow merges with his chair."  
"I swear, this past year I have no idea what the hell I was worrying about!"

He then looked as everyone seemed to nod in agreement with Subaru.

"Oh God! Now my peaceful year is coming crashing down!"  
"Oldboy, if this is what you call a peaceful year, even I'd hate to see what a bad one looks like."

Deathstroke nodded his head as the others chuckled at Otto's misfortune, except for Batman.

However, the fun ended when Rem stood up along with Ram and each stood next to Roswaal as they did in the past, even if Rem was in her nightgown.

"Well, we have our beloved Rem baaaaaack. So I think we should all be thankful that-"  
"-Just a moment."

Roswaal was surprised to hear Rem talk over him, she then saw the usually calm Rem...was looking down at the seated Roswaal...an intensity in her eyes that he had never seen directed towards him, from her.

"Roswaal-sa-No, Roswaal L. Mathers...Rem would like to know something very specific."  
"...Ask awaaaay Rem."  
"Nee-sama and Subaru-kun informed Rem, that you were involved in a few incidents two years ago...is that correct?"  
"I admit, that I did some quite underhanded tactics in the past."  
"Very well, Rem understands."

She suddenly sprouted her horn and slapped Roswaal with enough force that his body crashed through his desk, effectively destroying it.

She took a deep breath as her horn shrunk back. She then glared down at the injured Roswaal.

 **"Then effective immediately, Rem is no longer a servant to you Roswaal."**

Everyone, including Roswaal, was shocked that Rem, gave up her position, one that she worked to be excellent at; gave it al up in a manner of seconds. However, as Ram could be seen clearly scared that this would force Rem out of the mansion…

"Then we'll hire her."

Everyone turned and saw that Batman raised his hand with a calm expression; alongside Natsuki Subaru.

"Subaru-kun…Batman-san?"  
"Rem-rin, both me and Batman-san, now have high positions in the Lugnica system. I'm a proud knight of Emilia and assisting subjugator of the White Whale and Sizable Hare, I found out from Julius that I'll be receiving a reward salary for it. Not only that, but I I'm going to be paid by Roswaal all the same."

Batman then placed his elbows on his knees and turned his head to look at the clearly startled Rem.

"And with my position of Light, I get a monthly salary combined with what I get from Roswaal. Me and Subaru don't mind at all sharing that with you."  
"...Rem...Rem is so joyous! To have her hero and friend be willing to help Rem, Rem doesn't know what to say!"

Rem was holding back tears as she was now given a chance to stay in the mansion with her sister.

Ram looked at Batman and smiled at him, even as she was helping up Roswaal, as the right side of his face was swollen terribly. Frederica noticed this, and raised an annoyed look on her face, Ram got the picture and chuckled as she looked back at her sister. Rem was still unsure of what was happening.

"Then...Rem will you be of service to Batman-san and Subaru-kun?"  
"Sure Rem, but that doesn't mean you can't still help your sister or serve Emilia-tan and the rest of them. Though you have to decide if you want to serve Roswaal-"  
"-Rem accepts. Rem will be in service to Batman-san, Subaru-kun, Emilia-sama and everyone besides Roswaal."

"Roz-chi has really fallen hard huh?"

Subaru chuckled along with Rem. When she finished she did a courteous bow to the two of them. Subaru gave a radiant smile seeing this….while Batman suddenly got out of his seat and made his way to the hallway. Frederica tried to follow him.

"Well, I'll get to work on setting up a contract to be written up...in the meanwhile, everyone should go and relax, it's been a long journey."  
"Ah, then I'll accompany you as well-"  
"-NO!"

Frederica stopped after being startled from his loud demand, Batman kept walking away as he didn't even turn around.

"-I'd like to be left alone."  
"U-Understood."

Batman just kept walking, leaving everyone concerned on his behavior. Petra went with pleading eyes to Subaru.

"Subaru-sama, what is wrong with Batman-sama?"  
"...I guess we have to tell you all...ah, but first."

Subaru looked at Deathstroke and pointed at Roswaal right after.

"Fine."

Deathstroke got an X-Potion intending to heal him enough to continue the conversation.

"There is something you should all know."  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" **WHAAAAAAAT?!"**

The members of the Emilia Camp that did not accompany them to the Watchtower nearly leapt out of their skin, when they were told **everything** they learned and experienced, including-

"-Boss! You an' Bat-aniki are from 'nother world?!"  
"Well, we come from separate worlds. One where he's real, and the one where I am from, and he's just a fictional character."  
"Dat's fuckin' crazy! Wha' does this mean?"  
"Well…"

Subaru stuck a finger out pointing up as he closed his eyes, beginning to explain.

"...This would mean there are countless worlds, other than this one you all know. Multiple realities, or a multiverse, as Batman-san called it."  
"Subaru, does that mean there are other...well me's?"  
"Most likely Emilia-tan, Batman-san said that he's encountered other versions of himself in the past. So that would mean there are other versions of all of us."  
"Soooo, we could meet them and be friendly with them-"  
"-Not exactly."

Otto was puzzled by his counter.

"What does that mean Natsuki-san, wouldn't that mean our other versions would be the same as us?"  
"No dice I'm afraid. Batman-san told me, he's met lots of versions of himself, some that were weaker or stronger than him. Some were nicer or meaner than him...but some were also evil, like a version of him called Owlman."  
"Owl-man? Wow, this is making my head spin!"

Otto held his head as he couldn't comprehend the idea of the multiverse.

Emilia was still curious.

"Subaru, you said that your world was normal, right?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"What's normal in your world?"  
"Well, in my world there is no magic or anything like that."  
"Yeah yeah, you told us that already...but if your world is like that, how do you know so much about elves, onis, dragons and magic?"

Subaru cupped his chin into his metal hand as he gave it some thought.

"Where I'm from, those thing are heard about in story books and stuff. Sometimes they get made into movies, videogames and anime."  
"What are those?"  
"Ahhhh, how should I explain it? Movies are like plays you watch on a metia, like the conversation mirrors you guys have. Videogames are plays where you can control the characters in the story, and anime are plays that are like a painting that moves like real life...I guess I can say it like that."

Everyone was literally dumbfounded by Subaru's explanation, with Petra giving everyone's thoughts.

"Subaru-sama's world sounds amazing, even if it doesn't use magic!"

Subaru put his hands up trying to calm everyone, but Roswaal made himself known.

"Buuuuut Subaru-kun, how does your world defend itself from attacks and the like?"  
"...Mostly we have made weapons to defend ourselves, the use of things like swords and shields has fallen by the wayside. We now use guns and bombs."  
"Hmmmmm? What's a gun?"

Emilia gave an angry look as she explained what a gun was, using Deathstroke's previous weapons as a perfect example...even going as far as to reveal how Batman's parents were killed by a gun.

Rem frowned angrily hearing this.

"Rem doesn't like these g-uns at all."  
"Yup, me neither Rem, I hope I never see one again."

Rem and Emilia nodded as they both agreed that the weapon in question gave them a bad feeling. Of course, many of the others felt the same way.

Subaru stood up as Beatrice continued holding his hand. Subaru himself seemed to be uncomfortable in talking about the next subject, so it fell on Beatrice.

"And there is of course, something else you all must be informed of, I suppose."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh no."

Petra held her mouth as she tried to not show a mournful appearance.

"Batman-san...shit, this isn't fair."

Otto grabbed his hat and gripped it tightly, most likely feeling frustrated for even Batman.

"Tha's some bullshit, after all tha' crap Bat-aniki wen' through?! This sucks!"

Garfiel slammed his fists together, clearly not happy about it.

Roswaal looked more disappointed for some reason, but had a look of condolences to him, as if he too understood what it felt like to lose something so important.

Frederica gripped her maid outfits' sides as she looked at the hallway where Batman left earlier.

Subaru placed his hand on the top of the chair where he was sitting on, and looked downcast from it all.

"We got everyone's memories back and got our beloved Rem back...but-"

"..."

"-Batman lost everything. He's stuck in this world... _possibly forever._ "

The camp members were silent as the realized their cherished ally and friend, who worked hard to help everyone in their most dire moments...was met with nothing to be considered a reward.

"What do we do now, Subaru-sama?"  
"Well Petra...for now, let's leave him be."  
"For how long?"  
"...For however long he needs."

The group decided to leave it as is, they would let Batman have his alone time. And they did

 _….. Now he wouldn't come out of his own room, for seven days straight._

* * *

"Should we do something Subaru?"  
"I don't know."

Subaru was sitting in a table across from Emilia, studying with her. Now in the seventh day since Batman refused to come out of his quarters, everyone was going about their business in the mansion...but an air of stress filled the mansion as everyone was concerned about him.

Otto had trouble focusing on his paperwork, especially when he thought about what happened to Pamela Isley and her apology to him.

Garfiel would always look at the window where his room was, while he was training.

Beatrice would knock on his door and wait for a response...then would be disappointed and walk off.

Ram and Petra would deliver his food, they would leave the tray outside his room and watch as the door crept open...then saw his gauntlet free hand quickly reach out and grab the tray. There would be times Petra or Ram would call out to him...but he would never answer back, leaving the tray outside when he was done.

Annerose and Clind would slip him lettered messages, some asking for replies...all of them said to leave him be.

Frederica continued her duties...leaving him be as they were ordered.

* * *

"Subaru, I don't think I can take seeing Batman-san being like this."  
"I know, but he's lost pretty much everything, I don't think anyone here could say something to cheer him up."

Emilia held his hand as she look like she was agitated by what was happening.

"Everyone is concerned about him! Why doesn't he get that?!"  
"I think he's just venting a bit...give it some more time."

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in Rem."

Rem entered the room, carrying a tray of fruits for them all to snack on.

"Rem is sorry she is late...Rem tried to give some to Batman-san, but he refused."  
"Damn, he won't even come out for Rem."

Rem set the tray down and took a tired breath.

She was now wearing a brand new maid outfit to differentiate her from the others, even from her own sister. It was similar to a maid outfit that she had for days off, which was less revealing than her previous one. While Rem was concerned about it, Subaru commenting that it made her look cute. changed her mind.

Subaru worked painstakingly on updating it with his own unique spin. He made orange wristbands with a purple R embodied on each one. He also made two orange lines go down her shoulders to match her wristbands. Two orange lines go across her waist and hips; then as a final gift, he made her a hair-clip that went with her purple band, cleverly, it was in the shape of an orange bat.

She of course, adored the look.

"Rem thinks this has gone far enough, don't you think?"  
"Rem is right Subaru, I think it's time we used force!"

The two ladies agreed and pouted at Subaru, making him scratch his cheek as he closed his book.

"I don't think that might work, he might get really angry."  
"But Subaru-kun, Rem is worried about his health! We cannot let him go down this slothful path."  
"Being a person who was once like this, I do agree that he needs to come out...but he may be in a bad state of mind, so forcing him out might make him act aggressively."

"Batman-san...would attack us?"  
"Not saying that...but what if he runs for it? We'd truly never see him again."

All three of them got sad thinking there was no easy way of dealing with this. Subaru held both girls hands as he put on a look that seemed to be contemplating what to do next.

Just then, the door opened again and out came Deathstroke and Beatrice.

"So...Emilia, Rem and Subaru are all here! How typical, hope we didn't, well...interrupt an intimate moment with you three."

All three of them blushed beet red as they heard this. Subaru quickly let go of them and waved his hands around in a panic.

"Knock it off Slade-sensei! We were just discussing Batman-san's situation."  
"Oh that bull crap."

Emilia looked at him not understanding his stance on the whole situation.

"Slade-sensei isn't worried about this at all? I mean, about going home or anything?"  
"Unlike him, I make do with what life throws at me. I never had too many people that wanted me around, not even my own kids, so I'm alright with staying here. Lots of people I can still challenge!"  
"Hahhhh, Slade-sensei sure comes up with some brutish remarks."

Emilia and the others collectively sighed at his comment, however it didn't deter him as he motioned at Beatrice who continued the conversation.

"Yes, well...Betty has come with Deathstroke to inform Subaru and the rest of a...startling development, I suppose."  
"What happened?"

The spirit gripped her the sides of her dress as she looked a bit concerned by what she had to say next.

"...Frederica just entered Batman's room."

* * *

Earlier, Frederica stood outside of Batman's quarters and knocked three times.

"Batman-sama, it is Frederica...I have come to speak with you."

Nothing...

"Please open the door and let me in, I only wish to talk."

Nothing again...

"Open it."

Once again, nothing but-

" **OPEN THE DOOR OR I SHALL BREAK IT DOWN!** "

Her roar echoed down the halls, alerting Deathstroke and Beatrice, who happened to be walking down the same hall. They were shocked to see the door actually open and Frederica entered in. The two then rushed off to go inform Subaru and the others.

* * *

Frederica was now in his room, she could see that the entire room was dark with little to no light entering in whatsoever. She then activated a nearby lamp...and saw the mess.

"Batman-sama."

His bed covers were strewed across the room, there were papers with numerical equations and spell charts littering the floor and desk. His bathroom mirrors were broken, as if they were punched in. She was looking at Batman sitting on the bed, no longer wearing his batsuit, in nothing but in pajama pants...they were splattered in blood, most likely from his bloody knuckles that were wrapped up in ripped up bed sheets.

He glanced over, and it was obvious he had most likely barely gotten any sleep.

"What can I help you with, Frederica?"  
"...May I sit on the bed?"  
"Go right ahead."

Frederica sat next to him politely, as a maid would.

For a few minutes, neither of them said anything...Frederica took the initiative.

"Batman-sama...please tell me what is troubling you."  
"...You wouldn't be able to help."  
"You do not know that, it's better to let someone close to you help."  
"And why do you want to help me Frederica, out of a sense of duty?"

Frederica scoffed at Batman's harsh tone.

"No, it's because I can't bare to see you like this."

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't always be the calm, passive person I always show myself to be. I didn't know I had to keep up appearances for you all."  
"...I didn't mean it like that."  
"Then what?"

Bruce glared at her, it was obvious he was just frustrated about everything, but she would not be dismayed.

"I mean I care for you very much, and I think you don't need to be secluding yourself in stagnation. You are better than that-"  
"-You think I've been doing nothing in here?"

Bruce quickly got up and went over to grab a bunch of papers from his desk. He turned to show her the different papers in a rough manner, crumbling up the edges of them. She kept her eyes on him not willing to show any weakness in front of him.

"Look at this, I've been doing nothing but calculations, theories and writing algorithms to come up with a way to find go back home! That's what I've been doing here!"  
"...And what did you find?"

He dropped his arms as he looked down at the floor, looking as if he was just hit in the gut.

"I found that the only way to open the portal, would be to use the same mana quantity of the star, but it would require 20 Roswaals worth of mana...and it would result in their deaths."  
"You did not-"  
"-Of course not! I would never sacrifice anyone…. **but what am I supposed to do?!"**

He crumbled up the papers in his hands and threw them on the ground. After that, he scratched his head over and over again.

"I've done everything I could! I went through all of the fights, all the rescues and all the missions. So what then?"  
"Batman-"  
" **-WHAT DOES THAT WITCH WANT FROM ME?!"**

He spun around and grabbed his desk tossing it at the wall, shattering it into pieces.

Frederica kept her composure, even as Batman clawed at his own shoulders.

"I've lost everything! My home! My friends! My own family! If I can't go back to them, they'll think I'm dead! How can or anyone else in this world help me?!"

"..."  
"You can't...no one can."

He looked at her with almost a crazed expression.

"So how am I supposed to stay calm? **How?!** What is supposed to keep my posture intact in this sit-"  
"-By remembering what you still have."

Bruce stopped his mad actions as he looked over Frederica, who put a brave face as she stood up.

"What?"  
"Batman-sama, you have not lost everything. You have your friends; Subaru-sama, Emilia-sama, Rem, Ram, Petra, Otto-sama, Beatrice-sama, my brother Garfiel...the list just goes on and on. Even if this is not your home, we want you to be at peace here, we care for you."

"...No."  
"We do, we all have the deepest respect for you and-"  
 **"-Why can't you get it?!"**

Frederica's calm demeanor almost broke apart as she saw Bruce scream at her.

"This is not my home! I cannot stay here! I don't belong here with you! I can't be with any of you! It hurts to even stay here a single-"

 _Frederica abruptly slapped Bruce._

"F-Fre-?"

 _She then slapped him again on his other cheek._

He calmly held his now irritated cheeks, but noticed something about the maid.

She was trembling.

"Is it that painful?"  
"What are you-"

She raised her face and it was clear that she was bawling her eyes out.

"Is that painful to be with us?! **TO BE WITH ME?!** "  
"...No...I-"  
"-I would do anything to help you! Ask it of me, and I shall do my damnedest to give you everything in me! And right now, the one thing I want to help you with, is making you happy! To make you willing to move on! To live again!"  
"...Why? Why are saying these things to me?"  
"...You know why."

Frederica went and began to stride to him, she quickly cupped his cheeks softly, and she pressed her lips against his. His eyes grew wide, as even he wasn't able to react.

She removed her lips from him, but kept her hands on his cheek. The maid gave a pained smile as she stared into his eyes.

" _I say this, because I'm in love with you."_

* * *

His face slowly shook, as his eyes trembled. Her words frightened Bruce down to his very soul.

 **Love.** Love was a word that Batman always felt was something he had to push away, otherwise it would weaken him, get in the way...or even be used against him.

But here standing before him, was someone in this world, one he was trapped in, professing their love for him. Frederica stepped closer to him, but he quickly walked back, his back hitting the wall.

"Frederica, you can't be in love me...there wouldn't even be-"  
"-Of course there is. In the entirety of my life, everyone has shown some form of disdain or fear towards me, mostly for my abnormal teeth. It would force me to cover my mouth whenever I had to laugh or smile. And I always thought I could never find someone who would accept me for who I am."

"...!"

"Until I met you! You showed me such kindness and accepted me for who I was. You didn't care about my demi-human blood, but showed me genuine respect. You saved me so many times during that fiery night, risking your life to do so. My heart was touched. My very being felt that it wanted you….Batman-sama, I love you."  
"Stop it…"  
"And the more I watched you, lived with you...my love for you only grew. When we went to town together, my heart would skip beats. When I watched you train Subaru-sama and Emilia-sama, I would be so proud of you. Ahaha! When I saw you speaking with Ram for long periods of time, I would become quite jealous. All of this, because-"  
 **"-DON'T SAY IT!"**

He kneeled down and clutched his ears, appearing to almost not want to hear what she had to say next.

"I can't! I can't Frederica...I can't love you."

Tears began streaming down her face….

"Why?"  
"Because...if I fell in love with you, I-I-I might focus on you."

"...?!"

"And if I focus on you, I'll forget about my old home in due time! It's been happening because of Subaru and the others, I don't want that! I was supposed to go back! So why….Why am I still here?!"

Frederica gently placed her hands on his shoulders as she kneeled down to speak closer to his face.

"Batman-sama, I know that right now, you feel like you're falling down a pit of despair. Everyone has that moment in their life. And I have heard about the arduous life you have had in the past. So that pit is incredibly deep."

"...!"

"But, there is always a reason for people to fall my love."

"...?!"

"Tell me, why do we fall, Batman-sama?"

Bruce's eyes widened as he peeked back at the wet green eyes that were gazing at him.

He was scared of what she was about to say next.

" _So we can learn to pick ourselves up."_

Bruce's world slowed down, a light shined through the curtains and enveloped her in it. She shined brilliantly to him.

The words she spoke were words that his father and Alfred told him several times in the past, they were encouraging words that helped him even in his darkest moments. Even in his world, he began to feel the deep gripping sense of seclusion, Alfred was gone and many of his friends were either dead or could no longer help him. He was truly becoming shrouded in the shadows.

 **Not now.** Here the shadows were slowly being breached away by the lovely golden haired girl standing before him. He felt his heart flutter as she rubbed her hands on his arms.

He quickly stood up, making Frederica stand with him.

"Batman-sama?"

With a fast reaction, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"Mmh."

"Mmh!"

She was quite startled by it, but sunk into it and hugged his waist. She then realized he was beginning to french kiss her, she moaned as she could feel the saliva between them, mixing together.

Losing their balance, they both fell back into the bed, with Batman on top of her. He removed himself from her lips as he looked into her eyes. She had an affectionate aura in her gaze as she touched his chest and began rubbing it.

His eyes widened and he immediately got up from her. She sat up from the bed, watching as Bruce covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry Frederica...but I can't."  
"...I understand."

She straightened her dress as she made her way to the door. Without looking at him she asked him a question.

"Will you be coming out then?"  
"...Yes."  
"Then I did my job well...thank you for hearing me out."

As Frederica exited the room she saw the entire Emilia Camp outside waiting expectedly for something. She seemed to ignore them and walked down the hall, with a fixed expression. However when she turned the corner she began to weep.

* * *

The door opened again and Batman came out of his room, the first time in about a week.

"Batman-san!"

He was surprise attacked by a group hug from everyone. He could hear them yelling at him one by one.

 **Subaru.**

"You big idiot! You should have just talked to one of us damn it!"

 **Emilia.**

"You had us all worried!"

 **Rem.**

"Rem was going to kick down your door out of anger you know!"

 **Ram.**

"I hope you don't make this a habit, I'd rather deal with another troublesome one like Barusu!"

 **Beatrice.**

"Why does Betty have to deal with such annoyances, I suppose?! Refrain from worrying us all again!"

 **Otto.**

"You really stressed us out!"

 **Petra.**

"Please don't ever do that again!"

 **Garfiel.**  
"Was gettin' really pissed off! Thank goodness ya' finally came out!"

Deathstroke nodded his head, giving him his words without actually talking.

Bruce hugged Subaru back and gave a genuine smile.

"Sorry...and thank you."

From the pit of despair, Bruce Wayne climbed out of the darkness with a shining ray of light. Once he was outside of it, he found a new reason...to live.

"Everyone...there is something I need to say, other than sorry again."

"...?"

"My real name."

Everyone let go of the hug and looked up at him, as the sunlight finally hit his face.

"My name is Bruce Wayne."

* * *

In the next few days, Bruce re-adapted into his life in the mansion. Training continued with Subaru, he finished the contract making Rem their maid, and officially began preparations to bring Puck back to Emilia.

However, everyone noticed Frederica seemed to be ignoring him or outright running away from him.

* * *

One night, Frederica was preparing to retire for the night, when Petra came into her room.

"Frederica-nee san! We have a situation in the kitchen that needs your immediate attention!"  
"And the others?!"  
"All of use are on the way to deal with this as well!"

Sensing the urgency, Frederica grabbed Petra and they dashed off to the kitchen.

Once they entered the kitchen, they saw all of the staff huddled in front of the dining table. Once they turned around and saw Frederica enter, they all smiled.

"What is it? What is the emergency?!"

They all got away from the table only to reveal Rem and Ram laying out something on the table. The head maid's eyes widened as she looked a beautiful green/gold dress laid out on the table with a golden necklace with a jade stone on top.

"Rem? Ram? What's going on?!"

The twin maids looked at each other and giggled at her confusion. They turned back and bowed, speaking to her in unison.

"Frederica, Batman-san has requested your company tonight."

She blushed madly hearing who exactly it was who planned this out. She even looked down and saw Petra giving a devious little smile, so she put her down with a slight frown.

She quickly pointed at the dress and necklace on the table nervously, Ram holding back her laughter seeing this.

"Um, and that stuff on the table?"  
"Well, Batman-san has requested that you wear this for the meeting."  
"N-N-No way, I couldn't possibly wear that!"

The two sisters then faced each other pretending to whisper to each other, but obviously wanted to be hear.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, didn't Batman-san spend a lot of money on all this? It would be a shame if it had to be all thrown away."  
"Rem, Rem, didn't Batman-san say he got, because it would look lovely on Frederica? Such a shame to discard it."

Frederica's face was bright red and she finally gave in.

"Alright! Alright! I'll wear it!"

* * *

Frederica stepped out, into the requested meeting area of the balcony near the garden. Her dress looked lovely on her, and she nervously stepped out. She looked over at Bruce who was sitting at a small table in a charming tuxedo.

She blushed intensely as he got up and walked over to he, he held out his hand and she took it, walking her over to the table and sat her down. He then sat in the seat across from her. In front of them was a bottle of appa juice and two glasses with ice. He poured them their glasses and they clunk their glasses.

"Um, Bataman-sama...what's going on here? The dress? The juice? The necklace?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"

Bruce had a good chuckle as he took another sip of his juice.

"This is a date."  
"D-D-D-Date?"  
"Yes."  
"B-But, when I told you I loved you...you said you couldn't."

She looked saddened saying it, but Bruce put his cup down and looked into her eyes with his own blue eyes.

"Frederica, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was...that I wasn't ready for our relationship to go that fast, I wasn't ready to love you the way you did for me. I still need time."  
"Time?"

He nodded as he clapped his hands.

With that, several lanterns lit up which were tied up on ropes that were strung up against trees. Combined with that, a hiding Emilia summoned her lesser spirits to light up the garden.

In front of Frederica, was a sight of lights and beauty, accentuating the beautiful flowers that were ahead of them.

"Frederica, I want to get to know you more, learn from you, and finally make you the most special person to me...and that will take time. But I think it'll happen of we work on it."  
"Batman…"  
"I want to fall in love with you, even it will take a bit of time...are you willing to wait Frederica?"  
"...Of course! You will see I am quite the patient person."

The two seemed to laugh from her comment.

From the door, they were being watched by everyone, minus Garfiel, all of them quietly cheering them on.

Frederica slipped her hand on top of Bruce's, she half expected to be rejected...but instead he moved his hand so he could hold it tenderly.

She smiled, beaming with happiness as the two looked up at the bright moon up above.

* * *

The moon was being observed by Priscilla as she fanned herself. She then glanced at a paper that described the Pleiades Tower Conquest. Her finger scraped on the image of Natsuki Subaru.

Observing the moon as well, Al looked up at the moon, with Schult standing nearby...under his helmet, his hazel colored eyes furrowed; as he whispered to himself.

 _"Guess I need to do this now."_

* * *

The Sage Council held another secret night meeting, to discuss what they had learned from Julius.

"Other worlds…"

One by one members of the council muttered the terrifying things they had learned about Batman's world.

"Men who can punch holes into the moon."  
"Entire armies that can fly in space."  
"Immortal warriors."  
"Men who control the waters of the world."

Miklotov made an uncharacteristically serious expression as he reviewed what they had learned from Julius, days earlier.

"Then it is agreed...should the time come, and Batman becomes a threat...we must take action against him and his world. Which may also have to make use of the Sage Candidate, Natsuki Subaru."

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

Bordeaux then glanced over and raised his brows as he looked to the shadows.

"Understand? You know what this means correct?"  
"Yes, for the safety and peace of the kingdom, I would undertake the task."

From the shadows emerged Reinhard.

"Should he become a threat, or his world possibly invade...I will kill Batman."

* * *

At the end of the world here the flat world cut off and the waterfall fell into the darkness of space...two light emanated fro behind it.

A large booming voice broke through the falls.

" **Then the deal is made?"**

A soft voice followed.

" _Yes...I have brought you this world to fulfill our goals."  
_ " **This goal of mine, would mean the destruction of your world though, you understand?"  
** " _It doesn't matter. As long as I keep him by my side, I do not care what you do to this world...or any other."_

" **Very well. I shall consume the dark energy that resides in the space outside of the world and regain my strength."**

Slowly dark energy swirled into the spot of the fall where the two orbs of light were peering through.

" **You will have your desired one and I will accomplish my grand mission of saving the entirety of everything."**

" _I'm counting on you…."_

The soft voice disappeared and the dark energy continued seeping into the falls where it was residing, and it began to growl.

" **For this world to think it could exist outside of my knowledge, it will surely suffer."**

The lights of it's eyes began to shine even more ominously.

" **When I gain enough strength...they will all know! For the crime of just existing outside of my divine sights, I will destroy this world...and everything living in it!"**

 _The moon shined over the vast world, unknowing of the actions taking place under it's own light._


	59. Chapter 59: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**AN: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! And possibly the final "What If" chapters. Loved doing these. Anyways, I hope everyone is ready for a trip through the multiverse.**

 **AN Fun Facts: Song title for this one is from Bonnie Tyler./ There was going to be one other scenario written here...but I got tired, so I'll decide what happens to it. Oops.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Special Chapter

Chapter Fifty Nine: Total Eclipse of the Heart

 _It is said that every decision made, can make an impact on the world and change the course of history for everyone around them. In this case it is true. For Natsuki Subaru, his decisions spread across time and space. Across what one would call a 'multiverse'...even if it was unknown to him._

 _Together, Batman and Subaru are known as the greatest heroes of the new generation. They have defeated beasts and madmen that entire armies never hoped to defeat. However, this brings up the idea that….had they never met, things would be different._

 _What would happen then...if Subaru or Batman were sent to the new world with the other never showing up?_

 _What would happen then...if Subaru abused his Return by Death?_

 _What would happen then...if Batman never met Emilia?_

 _What would happen then...if Subaru ran away from his battle against Elsa?  
What would happen then...if Subaru stayed in his original world?_

 _These are questions that would be only hypothetical in theory...but it will still make you wonder-_

 _-Make you ask._

 **BUT WHAT IF….?**

* * *

Subaru took a deep breath as he looked over the mess around him.

"Got to find a better way of doing this, choking this guy out was too much."

Beneath his feet were the corpses of Ton, Kan and Chin, all three of them had been killed by this unassuming young man, they had earlier tried to rob.

Ton had a stick stuck through his neck, blood leaking out into the floor.

Kan was choked to death by Subaru.

Chin had his skull caved in, pieces of his brain strewn about.

Just make sure they were really dead, Subaru stomped on their necks.

Then he drags their corpses to the end of the alley, leaves them there, and exits the backstreets as if nothing happened.

 _What was happening?  
Why was Subaru doing this?  
How could he mercilessly slaughter these three men?_

The answer lied in his ability of Return by Death, every time he died, he would go back some length in time...but where Batman had helped him in the original timeline...he was not summoned to this new world.

Subaru was alone.

 _ **And so he died eighty eight times.**_

 _ **Every time he perished, his soul crumbled away, until it was no longer the bright splendor it was before...but a bottomless abyss of darkness.**_

* * *

"...Another failure, huh?"

Sighing, Subaru narrows his eyes as he observes the grisly scene from a rooftop.  
He's in a ward of the slums which is particularly run-down and abandoned.

Those trading blades with Elsa, and consistently being felled by her knives, are the Capital's guardsmen.  
Information from a virtuous city person led them to detect the dangerous Elsa Granhiert, and following their attempts to arrest her, their lives lay scattered and slaughtered...being that he is the virtuous city person, the sight does pain Subaru's heart.

"Didn't think there'd be this big of a power gap between normal guards and Elsa..."

He does feel bad for the sacrificed guards, but Subaru will be ending this experiment here. He has no intention to hold back, but if Subaru ultimately fails and loses his life, those who died here will resurrect.

But a young man with fiery red hair and eyes as blue as pristine sky had arrived and faced her. He watched a completely banal slash births a maelstrom of light, the shockwaves destroying this section of the slums. The slash from the man called the **SWORD SAINT** is the exact definition of power.  
Natsuki Subaru, eyes wide, observed this scene. With a tear on his cheek, his knees shaking…

"Why? Why did he do it…?"

He gritted his teeth as he glared at the man named Reinhard Van Astrea.

While Subaru had intended to end Elsa before she attacked Felt, Rom and the half-elf girl Satella...he made it look so easy. He literally had no idea how many times he had to suffer reliving this day over and over again.

"...you…"

Subaru snarled at the brave knight standing below him…

"Fuck you...Reinhard…"

He now had a new target...the man who stole his goal...the man he would do anything to destroy.

* * *

Subaru decided to help Elsa escape. He didn't like the idea of helping the woman who killed him so many times, but he wanted her help if he was intending on helping out Satella...and getting rid of Reinhard.

"Can you make a path to the southeastern section of the slums? I'll be able to reunite with my younger sister if you do. She'll treat my wounds and prepare an escape route."  
"Sister! Hah, you have a sister, that's both on point and a complete tragedy."

Using the holy golden coins in Elsa's possession, Subaru bribes residents of the slums to interfere with the guards' search and lead them on an incorrect course. _No problems._

"What I don't understand is your goal in this."

"Just wanted to put you in my debt. It might be helpful to have you around one day."

"A debt...How strange. When you are so eager to kill me."

Is what Subaru has to hear while lending Elsa his shoulder and helping her run away. Elsa's dark eyes look up at Subaru, trying to peer into his emotions. But she already nailed it and there's no need to peer. The answer Elsa gets from Subaru's dark eyes is exactly what she stated.

Subaru would like to kill Elsa right now if possible. But he will not manage to beat even a dying Elsa if he fails to consider the possible branches, and besides that, it's a hasty idea.

"I do want to kill you. And I will kill you one day. But not now."

"I see."

It's not even worth hiding. Subaru reveals his true feelings to Elsa. If Elsa were someone more prudent, she would kill Subaru right here to quell some future anxieties. But Subaru is confident that she will not do that.

It's a blood-soaked confidence, which Subaru gained through more than eighty deaths to Elsa.

"Wonderful. You and I are bound by loathing. One day, yes. You will prove yourself right. And it's very, very lovely."

* * *

"Let us meet again, yes?"

"See you, onii-san. Thanks for helping Elsa."

The blue-haired girl they meet up with takes charge of Elsa, and Subaru breathes a sigh of relief. This girl waiting in the hovel Elsa mentioned is very young, in her tweens. The two made their leave as Subaru went to check on the loot house.

He learned that Felt and Rom were taken in for questioning, while Satella made it out alive and well. Subaru was glad to hear everyone was doing just fine.

And now that Subaru knows Satella is safe, as he hoped—

"—Alright. What do I do now?"

Subaru scratches his head, aware that he has completely exhausted himself of goals. He was summoned to a parallel world, given Return by Death, utilized it, and saved an adorable kind hearted silver-haired half-elf. Though it took him eighty-seven deaths to achieve it.

"Ah, crap. Maybe I better've died, reset, and had Elsa tell me why she was trying to steal Satella's insignia...? Though really, I'd like to know more about Satella if I could..."

Standing before the frozen loot house, Subaru shoves his hands in his pockets and turns around. No one feels present. But Subaru's eyes see the several silhouettes standing there.

"So, could you guys teach me?"

All mundane looking people, with a moderate jumbling of ages and sexes, an incoherent group. If there was anything about these people that did cohere, it'd be their eyes.  
All of their eyes were dead. Good for being steeped with madness, and pursuing crazed ecstasy.

And Subaru suspected that, if he looked in a mirror, his eyes would be the same.

* * *

It happened almost one month later that Subaru learned more about Satella.

"In the Royal Selection! A silver-haired half-elf! Backed by Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers! Not Satella, Emilia—!"

Swooping at the sudden rush of detailed information after a period of radio silence, Subaru claps his hands, looking overjoyed.

When Subaru first saw the bulletins posted around town about it, he mocked them as just being some stupid country election—when his eyes shot open.  
The candidates consisted of five women—and one of them was the girl he was seeking.

"Royal Selection, the Royal Selection... if she's a candidate for ruler it means she has pedigree. Of course she does, think of how graceful she is when she's just walking around. Emilia, she's Emiliaaa..."

Learning her real name makes Subaru's heart feel light, as if it's sprouted wings.

"Natsuki Subaru! Beloved of disciples! Are YOU PRESENT!?"

"..."  
A shrill voice like a strangled fowl echoes unpleasantly through the room, calling Subaru's name. Subaru grimaces, puts the bulletin he pinched from the Capital on his bed, reluctantly opens the door, and exits his room.  
He leans against the closed door, waiting, when an unhealthily pallid man comes into view down the poorly-lit hallway.

"I had been SEEKING YOU! Why, why, why is it that you were here, INDULGING IN SLOTH!? When! We! Must! Follow the Witch's auspices, and answer to her love with diligenceeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
"Cut it out with the false accusations, Pete-san. I'm just obeying the gospel's instructions. Gospel's telling me to spend my time here."  
"What! The gospel so instructed you!? At this juncture, at this opportunity, in these circumstances, what cogitations must the Witch have, to instruct a disciple as devout as you to idle, even that slightest conjecture lies beyond! MY! FACULTIES!"

Not only is his screaming noisy, his movements are obnoxious too. Indeed a madman, this Petelgeuse Romanée-Conti. It truly does take an effort not to sigh.

"So, you have some business with my hermit self?"  
"Are you NOT AWARE? Of the foolish event being conducted in this country!"  
"Stuff happening in this country'd be... you mean the Royal Selection?"  
"INDEED! The Selection! HOWEVER the problem does not LIE THERE! The Selection itself offers no importance, it is the one participating! That being, the silver-haired half-witch!"  
So that he can lecture the ignorant Subaru, Petelgeuse presents the official notice for the Selection— the exact same thing Subaru has decorated the room with—and jabs his finger at it.

"WITNESS! This visage! This stock! Twin blasphemies against the Witch! This being is not one we may overlook! The time of the Trial is UPON US!"  
"Trial?"

"EXACTLY!"

Screeching, Petelgeuse slaps the flyer flat against the cave wall before slamming his fist into Emilia's personal description, sending blood flying everywhere. This self-harming madman, intoxicated on pain and blood, has desecrated Emilia's paper image.

"If it coheres, take her! If not, forsake her! Should she be verified as a suitable vessel for the Witch, we shall accept her into OUR FOLD! The Trial must commence!"  
"And you're asking for my help?"  
"Yes, CORRECT! I have contacted others, but doubt those non-believers will respond! WRATH alone may present possibility, however she is presently distant from this nation... thusly! We alone shall depart!"

"Mind if I come along, then? I don't exactly know the details though, Archbishop."

"So you are kindly accompanying! Aaah! AaAaAa! How so very so very so very so very very  
veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery... JOYOUS!"

"That's getting way too enthused when I'm just saying I'm going with."

The wry smile Subaru gives is legitimate.

After nodding so many times his head could practically fall off, Petelgeuse snaps his legs back into proper posture and whips around, his back to Subaru.

"We DEPART IMMEDIATELY! I have already given my fingers instructions along journey here... we will reunify with them, and travel to Mathers' Domain. Then we shall follow the GOSPEL'S LEAD!"  
"Roger...And also, what's the Trial?"  
"A SOUND QUESTION. It is a test to ascertain suitability of the Witch's vessel... namely, a trial to determine whether the receptacle possesses the strength, the quality, and moreover the qualifications to host the WITCH'S SOUL!"

Subaru replies to the unhelpful explanation with a knowing nod.

"If the Witch Satella descends here, does the vessel...?"  
"MARTYRED! HOWEVER, that is VENERABLE! So venerable that I would take the role were it possible! Were my person capable of befitting Satella's spirit, I would endure all iterations of inestimable suffering for my desire to SEE HER AGAIN!"  
"So she gets erased. Does she now?"

Mumbles Subaru as he follows behind Petelgeuse, who has begun walking. It doesn't reach cackling Petelgeuse's ears, secluded in his own world as he is, that faint and quiet murmur—

"Oh, does she now?"

Neither does the madman notice Natsuki Subaru's dark smile.

* * *

He thrusts the sword into their skinny body, twists.

The feedback coming from the point of the sword informs him that he has just severed something vital. And with a thin rasp of breath—

"Don't think you're gonna believe me when I say this, but."

"Wh..y...?"

"I thought you were one of the better ones out of a group of unlikable people, Pete-san."

At Subaru's feet lies Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti in pool of blood. Petelgeuse, dying, his heart destroyed at Subaru's personal doing.

"It was a real effort setting this whole situation up. For how crazy you act, you're just a little too meticulous. Seriously, I got stuck so many times."  
"What, are... YOU... SAYING?"  
"I'm talking about all the trial and error it took for me to get here. I mean this goes for planning out my strategy too, but getting my trump card and stuff was seriously dicey. You have no idea how relieved I am."

Petelgeuse crawls, forcing strength into his powerless limbs. But he lacks the strength to get to his feet, merely creeping backwards, as if retreating from death.

"I couldn't see the Unseen Hands at first, was panicked about what the heck was going on. Dealing with your fingers was posing a bunch of trouble too... right now, I really feel like I accomplished something."  
"Ghh, auhhh..."

The blood flowing from Petelgeuse is the last dregs of his life.

The black, invisible Unseen Hand.

Petelgeuse's confidants and reserve stock of bodies, the Fingers.

And the ability to migrate to those bodies, his life-extending Possession.

Making full use of all three, Petelgeuse had been the very picture of his beloved 'diligence' as he attempted to corner Emilia. Downing him had truly been a back-breaking effort.

In fact it took Subaru over _**four hundred**_ runs of trial and error to get here.

"Which makes you the person I've spoken to most in the world. I know how crazy lopsided this is, but I feel like you're kinda a friend. Watching how you do everything you can to reach your goals, playing all the cards you have, I mean I have to say I was touched."  
"What are you saying... what are you saying what are you saying are you saying areyousayingareyousaying?! Betrayer! Traitor who spurns the Witch's love! You cannot be, you cannot be, FORGIVEN!"

Petelgeuse reaches out his blood-soaked hand.

He's not doing it to activate Unseen Hand. There's no point to an invisible arm when it's perceptible. What Betelgeux is clinging to is—  
—The terms for evil spirit, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, to hijack another's body.

The process for him to possess the bodies of those with groundings as spiritualists. There is only one person here who meets those qualifications—

"Your body is—!"  
 _Mine!_ Is what Petelgeuse intends to say, but Subaru just sighs.

He leisurely walks over to Petelgeuse, and slams a kick into his dying face. The force of the blow dislodges some of Petelgeuse's teeth...stunned, Sloth recoils.

He hadn't be able to transfer to this supposedly-pilferable body.

Subaru's response comes not in words, but upon his raised left hand—where there, upon his fingers, floats a dim, red light.

It's an entity called a minor spirit.

Which has entered a contract with Natsuki Subaru who has groundings as a spiritualist, a cute tool for lighting dim pathways.

Evil Spirit Petelgeuse can only possess the bodies of spiritualists who lack contracts. Who could guess how many deaths it took Subaru before he figured that one out.

"It's been the longest three days of my life. Though from your perspective we didn't know each other very long at all..."  
 **"NATSUKI SUBARUUUUUU!"**

"You targeted Emilia...Regret it."

Petelgeuse spits a shriek of enmity, when Subaru kicks him in the chest and swings the sword down on his face. The blade plunges into Petelgeuse's skull, demolishing his brain and his life.

"Hmmhmm? Looks like you're already done too."

After a period of silence, a voice addresses Subaru. He turns around, to find a massive silhouette skulking through the shrub and bush—belonging to a black-pelted beast with a lion's head and four horrible limbs, approaching him.

Naturally, the one addressing him is not the beast. It's the girl mounted on its back, giving Subaru a flirty glance.

"Yeah, I'm all done. Thanks, Meili."

"No worries. You're paying us, and you looked after Elsa. But are you sure about this? I thought they were your pals."  
"Have to wonder. If he hadn't tried to kill me at the end then maybe you could've called us friends with an age gap, but he tried to kill me so... unfortunately disqualified from friends, I guess?"

She puts her finger to her chin.

"Hrmmm. I'm not trying to kill you, so does that mean we're friends?"

"Following the logic, it does. You and me are friends, Meili."

"Ahh, yay! Now when you count Petra-chan and the others too, I have lots of friends!"

Clasping her hands together, the young girl happily rocks her shoulders as she sits atop the beast.

"Huh, I'm surprised. It's one hell of a thing to say this, but you actually have friends."

"I doo. I killed them all though."

Says Meili, smiling slightly, and not looking guilty in the least. Killed them. So they were probably people she was involved with through work.

Subaru learned she was sent to destroy a small town that was nearby the Roswaal Estate, completely destroying it.

He also learned…

"Sucks that the blue haired maid got cuaght up in all that."  
"Blue haired maid?"  
"Yeaaaaaah, I think her name was Rem?"  
"Rem…?"

Subaru never heard such an odd name before...but he didn't care about this girl who wasn't his cherised Emilia.

"Well if she's dead then that's that."  
"Yup, yup."

* * *

A few days after the Royal Selection began, a rather large change came to the territories of Lugnica.

The biggest change was that the front-running candidate for Ruler, Duchess Crusch Karsten, dropped out of the running...although the only one who understood the whole truth of the situation was Subaru.

Because all traces of this so-called "Crusch" have been erased from the world, eliminated alongside the fact of her having ever existed, revised by the world as having never been there at all.  
Which means that the Royal Selection had now always been four people, that the memories of Duchess Karsten's supporters have been twisted, and they became allies of other squads.

"Man, the White Whale's fog's terrifying. Just going off erasing records of people."

From what he figured, Crusch, her butler Wilhelm and several other mercenaries were erased from existence.

But a change other the one irrelevant to everyone except Subaru also occurred. Which is—

" _Royal Selection Candidate, Emilia. Who subjugated perennial tormentor of the world, the Witch Cult's Sin Archbishop of Sloth!"_

The Kingdom is alive with the news, and apparently even foreign nations know about the achievement.

Even Subaru was surprised at what effective propaganda it is. A victory dovetailing from 400 years of death, claimed by Natsuki Subaru...which he transferred in entirety to the shady clown man supporting Emilia.

The question of how the Margrave would respond to negotiations to give Emilia the achievements was honestly a bet on par with subjugating Betelgeux, but—

"He was so cool with it it was gross."

Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers received Subaru's proposal, easily consented to it, and immediately announced that the Betelgeux subjugation was Emilia's achievement. Although feeling something fishy about him, Subaru has no qualms about Roswaal's actions.

When he met him at his mansion, he noticed a pink haired girl, seemed to be his maid...her eyes were devoid of light, as if something broke her spirit.

"Guess it's none of my business. No issues here. Do whatever you want, Margrave-san. So long as you're on Emilia's side, I'll dump myself on your side too. Just as you expect, the Ruler will be Emilia."

Subaru will do everything he can with his death-defying power to achieve that.

But if it happens that Roswaal has some foul desires or unbecoming thoughts about Emilia, then—

"All it means is another gravestone erected for Emilia's sake."

If he's going to keep operating in the shadows, unknown to Emilia, then he has no choice but to entrust the more public activities to Roswaal.

In exchange, Subaru will bring every single possible plan into fruition from behind closed doors. And for that purpose—

"Went out of the way to salvage you. Gonna be getting your help, Blue."

In the back of the cave sits a metal-barred prison.

Chained inside that cold space is someone wearing dirty clothes. Cat ears sprout from the head of this dainty, knight-uniformed girlish man, apparently.

While Subaru was running around putting things in order after Petelgeuse's death and the White Whale's rampage, he found these spoils and took the tool home.

But as of present, Subaru has had very few chances to behold the healing talents of the fabled Blue. Hell, he's not even healing his own injuries, just staring at the prison floor and weeping without end.

"...Someone, tell me. Tell me. Why am I... where's His Highness? What was I for? There was somebody. There had to be somebody. Everything's strange if there wasn't. But..."  
"Man, I'm stuck. Gonna take some time for this one."

Crusch Karsten's knight is named Felix Argyle.

Which should be the same as this healer here, Blue.

"My guess was that when someone's erased by the Whale's fog, your memories compensate by changing in a way that doesn't feel awry, but... just look at this."  
"Someone, someone tell me... His Highness, His Highness? His Highness, and, someone else...?"  
"When they're so huge that you can't compensate for the missing memories, guess this's what happens to you."

When the missing person is such a massive part of someone's character, of course they'll collapse when that person disappears from the world. Which is why Blue has wound up mumbling over and over like a broken doll.

"But still, I did find a nice pawn here. Everything's fine. I'll fill your heart's fractures in for sure."

"Someone, please... tell me. I, why am I..."

"This time, I'll definitely figure out how to keep you from killing yourself."

Subaru smirks at the weeping Felix as the cat-boy claws at the bars he's in.

"I'm ready to die any number of times challenging you…"

* * *

All entrances to the mansion were boarded.

The doors are nailed shut from inside, and planks of wood cover all windows. Should he have been attentive enough to find the state of this shut-curtains mansion strange, perhaps he would have noticed it. Though naturally, Subaru arranged these operations with confidence that he wouldn't.

A raging inferno swallows the whole of the mansion, steadily burning it to cinders.

Regulus looked around as he saw the entirety of everything around him…

The many women who have spent a long time in agony in this mansion, too, lose their lives in the embrace of flame and smoke, their forms disintegrating into soot, indistinguishable as having ever been a person.

 _A gruesome deed…_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck this inanity! #99! #114! Even #123 would suffice! Where are you!? Where'd you run off to!? Who do you think I am!? Leaving me behind while you go off and expire, what kind of irresponsible, selfish women are you!?"

His voice breaks as he screams like a child throwing a tantrum, this white-haired young man. White clothes garb his form, his banal face grisly like a demon's as he raves. He makes for a very strange sight inside this disastrous mansion fire.

"All of these accursed people, taking my limited assets and disparaging-"

"-I'd appreciate it if you could close your unpleasant mouth."

"Nuh!"

The frenzied man's face eats a kick from the foot which comes crashing in through a blazing wall.

Dizzied by the unforeseen angle of the strike, and moreover by the unforeseen attack, the man flies easily down the hallway. Even burning wall turns brittle, unable to withstand the collision with him as it shatters.

"This fire is the parting letter from your many wives. Spoken plainly, it seems that this is the end to these terror-born fetters of love."

The voice that replies to the astonished man is the same one he heard when he got kicked. The man jerks himself upright, crawls through the broken wall...for a woman garbed in black to come entering the burning room.

But a light impact and the sight of his arms, severed at the elbows and flying through the air, foils him. He looks down. Observes that his arms are missing.

"Immortal? Invincible? I forget which it was, but I know the trick to how it works. Now all you are is a very unpleasant insect of a person."  
"...! A whore like you-"

"...!"

Forgetting about his missing arms, the man attempts to swear at the woman. But she doesn't let him say a word of it. She swings up her leg, sweeping in between his legs as he sits on the floor and proceeding to kick him in the crotch. The blow is strong enough to shunt him into the air as the woman flourishes her blade of death.

"As if I could stand this abject idiocy. ...I, I am the most perfected being in the world. Wanting of little, conscious of adequacy, humble and without avarice, that's how I live my life... and so, why do I, of all people, have to face heckling from human failures of your..."  
"When you insult people like that on the regular, of course you're gonna get hit with the divorce papers, Regulus-san."  
"Hauh!?"

Even turning around on his side is an arduous task for this man, when the sight of someone new cuts into his vision. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes who dons a dark robe...Natsuki Subaru.

"I never wouldda thought everyone'd collaborate so well to pull it off, Regulus-san."  
"Why're, you here... no, then, you devised this, Pride?!"  
"Could anyone else?"

The man, Regulus, finally catches up with what's happening as Subaru shrugs, mouth twisted into a grin. Belittled, Regulus's eyes house fury.

"Curse you, bastard scum! Do you comprehend what it is you have done!? Took my wives, my beloved wives! And in my presence, burned them dead along with my mansion! Do you comprehend the immorality and wickedness of your deeds! Wife-murdering prat!"  
"Man that angle's so unexpected I'm too stunned to speak. ...Just saying, your wives offered their own lives for the anti-heart strategy."

Subaru chuckled as he looked down at the dying Sin Archbishop of Greed.

It wasn't just him though:

 _ **Capella was trapped in a large hole and had acid dropped on her.**_

 _ **Ley, Roy and Louis were all cursed, they threw up their organs in their final moments.**_

 _ **Sirius was ripped apart by an army of Ma-Beasts.**_

"They were content with dying so long as it got them payback on you. Man even I haven't really heard of verbal abuse bad enough to drive people to do that."  
"Who would possibly believe that, nonsense... I, I loved my wives! And so they ought to love me back! Yes!? You don't think it's strange otherwise!? And still! Why have those damn women inflicted such suffering on me, that would indispose them as wives!"  
"...You're being serious. That's the terrifying thing about you guys."

Mutters Subaru, looking irked as he averts his gaze from Regulus.

What his gaze lands on instead is the black silhouette which leaps from the burning mansion and lands in the garden. Elsa.

She brushes the soot off herself before noticing Subaru's look.

"Goodness, you were worried about me? Rest easy. I wasn't injured anywhere at all."  
"I'm not worrying about you. Anyway, the heck's up with this. I didn't tell you to do this tasteless crap to him."

Subaru's lips twist into a frown as he points at the limbless Regulus.

"It felt like he'd be obnoxious if he had them... And wouldn't you want to convey what they said?"

"...Yeah. You're right."

Surprisingly, looks like Elsa can be considerate to people.

"GAAGGHH!"

Elsa stabs her kukri into Regulus's chest, using it to slowly raise his light body aloft. It's like he's some kind of food on a stick, blood streaming from him as he unremittingly thirsts for life.

"Instantaneous?"

"No...Throw him into a weaker part of the fire. We'll watch him burn."

"Very well, understood."

Elsa nods to Subaru's cruel instructions, not looking conflicted in the least. She proceeds to throw the cursing Regulus onto a pile of smouldering woodscraps at the edge of the blazing mansion.

His body burning, to be roasted in flames until death, the man's shrieks echo through the night sky.

Without their expressions changing in the slightest, Subaru and Elsa watch him die.

"An insect, for how their noise is calming, would be preferable to him."

Once the long, long, death wail comes to its end, Elsa gives her thoughts. And Subaru does agree.

* * *

"This, is…!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this. I really, really didn't."

Felix wathced from behind a wall as his trusted friend was betrayed. The knight dropped his glass cup as it shattered on the floor, he then tried to balance himself, but he fell over knocking the table over.

Caught in the fall, the glass and bottle on the countertop drop, shattering against the floor and dirtying the man's white uniform with an alcoholic reek.

His limbs fail to operate properly, his life slowly slips away. His lips fade to purple, his vision grows blurrier as he blinks and blinks and blinks, trying to drive away his impending demise. Subaru watches the man's frantic scramble for life from his seat at the table.

"Can agree with you being called Impeccable, Julius Euclius-san."

"You, cur..."  
"But, if you were thinking more about your position, you would've best paid to be a little more mindful of others. You're the Knight of a Royal Selection candidate who's sitting at peak popularity. You gotta factor in that it's not just your master, you're gonna be targeted too. Though..."

Flax-brown cat ears and loveable features. Subaru gently draws their dainty shoulders closer to him, deigns to pat their head. By that alone, Blue's eyes relax in drunken ecstasy.

"Fe...lix, is... you...?"  
"You know it took me some pretty good effort to capitalize on his grieving? Never thought I'd ever wind up putting in so much trouble for anyone's life except hers. Did pay off though."  
"What, scheme are you…?"  
"Has nothing to do with you anymore. Relax. My guess is, if you're gone then your master won't suffer any damages and things'll go good for her. Dunno what'll happen if she rallies herself though."

Julius's yellow eyes race through a chaotic medley of confusion and rage, sorrow and turmoil, grief and suspicion. But not a single one of those breakneck emotions means anything.

"An old friend calls you to go drinking, and on the first sip you get this. Trust is sure a sweet poison, Mister Impeccable. You drowned in it, and miscalculated."  
"P...oi, son."  
"It sure is nice to be someone anyone can be proud of. Life's so easy it's enviable. You're dead though."

Subaru squats down and peers at Julius's face. He isn't even looking at Subaru. He isn't hung up about the man who ordered his death. What does rest in his eyes is his concern for his friend, made to commit murder against his will, and his penitence toward his absent master...  
"..."

"A knight to the end. Abhor it."

Spits Subaru as he looks down at Julius's dead face, silent forevermore.

* * *

"Did I do well, Subaru-sama?"

"You did great. Sorry for forcing you into it."

Blue quietly inquires of Subaru, standing at his side as Subaru watches Julius's death through. Subaru shrugs at him and gives him another pat. If doing this is enough to calm his unstable mind, then he'll pat him however many times.

"It's fine, so long as it helps you, Subaru-sama. After all, doing this was necessary for crafting the future that yourself and His Highness desired, right? Right?"  
"Yeah, it is. That's why we couldn't have your friend stay alive."

"Yes..."

Blue's face is dull of emotion, but still his friend's death seems to fracture his mind as he clings to Subaru's sleeve, as if filling the void in his heart.

"-Oh, are you occupied?"

The entrance to a place nobody should be entering opens, and a delicate-looking man enters the store. For a moment Subaru does think about silencing the witness, but fortunately, there's no need to silence this man. He's an insider.

"You're sure on time."

"I am. Time is finite, and us merchants believe that time is money."

"Look at you still calling yourself a merchant, audacious. More of a death dealer."

"I truly have no reply to that."

The thin, grey-haired man who smells of cigarette ash, scratches his head in response to Subaru.

With his slick black suit and black tie he could look like someone returning from a funeral, but a closer inspection reveals the unmistakable scent of death upon him.

His features are gentle, as are his eyes, but the way he casts his gaze around his surroundings reveals clear wariness of others, and signals that he has survived slaughters. But most of all, Subaru likes his dreary eyes.

They were the eyes of someone who found no benefit in staying alive, had lost sight of all purpose for living, and nevertheless chose to keep being alive as an animate corpse. Eyes of a similar nature to Blue's.

"Your name's... don't think I ever caught it."  
"I've never introduced myself, and neither do I intend to. Naturally, I have no inclination to ask for your name either, esteemed client. This way we can both relax."  
"Well, you're right. Since it's not like we could ever be friends."  
"Exactly. We'd become enemies the instant that something happens. And isn't what we see here the result of calling such people friends?"

"Yeah, that's true...Tell Russell thanks for me. Counting on you again for it. I mean you are his right hand."  
"That man's right hand is at the end of his arm. What I am is a slave."

He sure thinks in clean rationalizations, thinks Subaru fondly of the man's realistic reply. While also feeling some regret.

If they could be friends, they'd surely be good ones.

Blue latched onto Subaru as he watched the man begin work on disposing of the body…

* * *

Even Subaru, with his situation, managed to form relations which could perhaps be called accomplices. Even though he knows that not a single cultist should be trusted, and that he shouldn't be getting more people in on it.

Meili Portroute…

"But haven't we been working together all the way, ever since the start? It makes me happy when you let me help you out with all this fun stuff, onii-san."

Elsa Grainhiert…

"I don't particularly intend to support you unconditionally, but even now, you're thinking to kill me should you get the chance. For some reason, I truly find it pleasant."

Felix Argyle…

"His Highness's dream will come true if you're here, Subaru-sama. And so I'll always stay with you. ...But, huh? Subaru-sama, when, where did you and His Highness become..."

The Death Dealer…

"Our relationship is surely just requests for dirty work. Accomplices? An asinine idea. The two of us are filial bankrupts who can't show their faces to their family. It'd be nicer to die if I could."

Roswaal L. Mathers...

"I've come far enough that one more step, just one more step remains before the wish might be granted. Iiiiiiiiiiiif that's what I'm doing it for, then I'll sell my soul to a demon. A demon called you, thaaaaaaaaaat is."

Subaru does not think his actions praiseworthy in the least.  
Regardless, before he could even realise it, there appeared people who are endorsing his deeds. And perhaps that fact was his solace.

Using Return by Death's power, Natsuki Subaru struggles on, wishing to save Emilia.

* * *

Inferno engulfs the Capital. Subaru gasps in pain, staring up at the sky.

Subaru let his spirit contracted spirit free and with it raising it's power alongside Subaru, it grew to the power of being able to engulf everything in flames.

In his arms, Subaru cradles a motionless Meili. Her open eyes are devoid of life, staring at somewhere absent in this world. Her cheeky attitude, her unfittingly sugary voice, her tantrum-like behavior when treated as a child...nothing Subaru will ever see again.

After all. This is where Subaru arrived after Returning by Death.  
Return by Death's spawn point can change, but Subaru has never gone further back than a previous spawn. This is where Return by Death's spawn point shifted, and being that the Meili in his arms is a corpse, her life is beyond saving.

Aware that he is only comforting his own heart, Subaru gently shuts Meili's eyes.

He bordered on breaking beneath the agony of death many times. But every time he did, a fire scorched his heart.  
That very first inferno, the touch of those fingers, is what let Subaru reach this point. He is only one step away from realizing his deepest desire.

He made victims, sacrifices, to finally get here.

"You will go no further!"

The voice descends, vicious, from on high. _'Fire engulfs the Capital'_ had not been a figurative statement. The visage that appears atop that hill, as if amassing the furious blaze into themselves, looks dazzling.

"Reinhard, Van, Astreaaaa..."

"It seems that I don't need to introduce myself. I don't have much to say to you, either."

Reinhard's blue eyes pierce the kneeling Subaru through. The gleam in his eyes differs from what Subaru saw long ago, fraught with emotion as they are.  
This man, who had remained calm when facing a butcherer, was, at Subaru….the emotion so intense as to be nigh indescribable, glaring with hatred. Subaru snickered seeing that look on his face, happily clapping at the knight in front of him.

"So you were capable of hating people after all, Sword Saint!"  
"It surprises me as well. I didn't think these feelings were in me."  
"So you found a new you. Congratulations. Happy birthday, Reinhard."  
"Unfortunately, today is not the day of my birth. But it will be the day of your death."

Hit with Reinhardt's own breed of death sentence, a smile arises on Subaru's face.

 _Destroyed that unflappable face of his, and drew out the emotions buried in there._

Subaru knows that it's utterly pointless, but it's the only thing he can boast victory about.

"Don't make me laugh, Reinhard! Sword Saint! Sword of the Kingdom! You're a knight who protects the Kingdom of Lugnica?! Did you protect any kingdom at all!? How about telling me that!"

"...!"

Subaru shouts, arms spread wide, spit flying.

The two are facing each other outside the palace gates. Everything of the Capital visible from this vantage point is engulfed in flame.

This inferno is raging over the entire territory of the Kingdom of Lugnica.

No matter how strong Reinhard is or how superb a knight he is, what can he do on his own? He can do nothing. That is Subaru's conclusion.

"This is my gift to you! A trap I set to kill you!"

"To kill me...?"  
"Yessss...How many times?! Do you think I've tried to kill you!? How many times, tens and hundreds and thousands of times, do you think I've faced you!? Poison, hidden bombs, marksmen, curses...nothing worked!"  
"...!?"

Subaru's incomprehensible yelling leads Reinhardt's cheeks to stiffen in confusion. He wouldn't understand.

Nobody except Subaru would ever understand.

Subaru has already gone through every conceivable form of trial and error to kill Reinhard.

He studied Reinhard van Astrea, researched him extensively, tested every idea he could think of, fiddled with his plans, used every possible track he could imagine in attempts to kill Reinhard.

But no matter what methods Subaru used, Reinhard bested it. As if Natsuki Subaru's hideously weak brain, as if his very presence, could not effect him in the slightest.

Subaru sacrificed Elsa, sacrificed Meili, sacrificed Blue, sacrificed the man who perhaps could've been his friend, sacrificed the clown who proclaimed to be his co-conspirator and his maid, sacrificed the Witch's Cult, sacrificed the Sin Archbishops, committed every conceivable crime and injustice and iniquity there is, and still couldn't kill Reinhard.

And so...

Having no means to sever Reinhard's lifeline, Subaru decided.

"I'm killing who you are as a knight. I'm dropping your ostentatious name of Sword Saint to the earth, stomping my feet all over it, spewing spit and mucus on it!"  
"All of this, only for that?"  
"Only for that!? Yeah, I did, only for that! Only for that I used the lives of everyone there was, dropping you to the earth!"

He jabs his finger at Reinhard. The Sword Saint cannot hide that he's shaken. Subaru feels glee in seeing that.

"You're a hero, Reinhard. It's not possible for me to kill you. But I can kill a hero. This is how to kill you, Reinhard."

He worked his hardest, tried so many plans, sacrificed people, shed blood, accumulated deaths, and finally. With Meili having protected him and drawn out his survival, finally, Subaru has managed to confront Reinhard like this.

After piling so many sacrifices, finally, he has managed to stand on the same stage as Reinhard.

"...Why?"

The hot breeze blows away Subaru's previous momentum. His voice when he speaks is frail.

"Why are you so strong? Why are you so strong, that I had to let them die, to match it?"

Trembling voice, laced with sobs. Hearing it makes Reinhardt's face stiffen. He surely has no idea what on earth Subaru is thinking. Of course he doesn't.

He doesn't know why he's crying. How long has it even been since he last shed tears? Surely. That day, when he was brought to this world, was the last.  
The tears from the day that brought Natsuki Subaru to this sight of flames were the last.

"I wish I'd been like you. I wish I'd been honest like you, been strong enough to save everyone like you. I think you're enviable. I think you're contemptible."  
"You..."

Flowing out alongside his tears come Natsuki Subaru's true feelings.

"-I wanted to be you, Reinhard."

"-I don't understand you."

Reinhard discards Subaru's honesty as worthless codswallop.  
And he's correct. Reinhardt, you hero, you are just always, always correct.

—Where did the mistake happen? At what point did Natsuki Subaru mess up?

Had Subaru met someone who could have led him down the right path, would that have happened? Would Subaru have been the hero? Could he have been?

He doesn't know. Though actually, he does. But nobody would be capable of understanding it. Which is why. Which is exactly why….

 _Natsuki Subaru has, for a long time now, been an unempathizable madman._

Reinhard narrows his eyes and stoops down. He isn't reaching for a sword. Meaning that not even he thinks a weapon is necessary to defeat Subaru. He's right, he's absolutely right. One strike from him will leave Subaru's flimsy body disintegrated.

The instant that Reinhard begins his charge, a black silhouette swoops in from aside. Discordant noise peals out as Reinhardt meets the silhouette's slash with his hand, held flat and open like a blade.  
It's stupid. How can he meet a knife swung with that much momentum using his hand? The knife shrieks, shattering to bits. It's stupid. Why is the knife the one breaking?

"You truly are outside the norm, aren't you?"

Elsa, covered in blood, spins through the air before making touchdown on her hands and feet. Subaru thought she was dead.

He thought he had used her as a chess piece to create this situation, believed that her life had burnt to nothing, and had been acting with consideration to that. And yet.

"Apparently I didn't die. Though in this situation, it feels that I've arrived to visit death again."

"Elsa..."

"Then Meili is dead. My poor sister."

Noticing Meili resting on the ground, Elsa mutters a shade sadly.

But she switches her gears in the blink of an eye, turning to face Reinhardt properly.

"It seems you're my sister's enemy as well. Shall we dance?"  
"You've already lost your weapon. And do you understand who exactly you are protecting?"  
"Difficult subjects aren't my favorite. I do the things I want to do. This man behind me lets me do what I want to do. That makes him a prized customer."

Licking her lips, Elsa gives a reply based in logic that only murderers would understand. Reinhardt swallows his breath, and poises to take Elsa as his opponent.

"This will be the last chance for it. I had fun. It was wonderful."

"Elsa! I..!"

"Farewell."

Ever like her, the goodbye happens smoothly and without any consideration to Subaru's ideas at all. Immediately following, Elsa leaps with animalistic dexterity in a dance toward Reinhardt, the hero and butcher engaging in furious combat.

To be concluded in only a short time, Elsa Granhiert's last blood meal.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Averting his gaze from Elsa's battle and Meili's corpse, he breaks into a run down the hill.

The spillovers of battle echo behind him, distant.

Buildings collapse one after another throughout the blazing Capital, shrieks and wails echoing through this hell.

Children calling for parents, parents calling for children, men calling for women, women calling for men in the screeching pandemonium of this hell.

Yes. This is the hell that Subaru created. Created this hell, destroyed Reinhard's false image, and achieved his goal.

* * *

"Got to find her! Just need to-"

An icicle flies out of some smoke and stab him in his left shoulder, he falls over from the pain, but quickly shook his head.

"Damn it! Not going to die here!"

Subaru slowly stands up. He can't raise his left arm.. He should be in intense enough pain that he breaks into tears, but his brain isn't feeling it.

After all. If Subaru starts bawling now, here, it will ruin everything.

"-That's enough, villain."

The two face each other, burning city townscape on either side of them. Amethyst eyes blazing with duty and indignation meet dark eyes fraught with irrepressible joy.

"Emilia."

"You know me?"

Emilia's brows shoot up in surprise. Seeing it makes Subaru laugh. Exactly in line with his envisionments. No...exactly in line with his impression of her when they first met, and ventured around the Capital together.

Despite being known worldwide as the hero who took the Witch Cult's Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, and Lust, evils which tormented people for eras, and exterminated them. And her track record would, on this day, in this instant, reach completion.

"Is something funny?"  
"No, I'm sorry. Just, how to say, I'm happy. It's that thing, where you're, well. You haven't changed a bit, so it feels like I've been rewarded."  
"What do you mean? When did you and I ever...?"

Emilia attempts a frantic search of her memories.

"Lia, it's no good. Don't take anything he says seriously."

"Puck, huh?"

But she is interrupted but the grey cat that appears on her shoulder...a spirit, which Subaru remembers well.

"How nice of you to call my name so casually. With how flamboyant your crimes are, how are you thinking of paying compensation enough to settle them?"  
"I'll be paying compensation. Exactly what you want. There's no way for me to escape anyway."

"..? That's rather sporting of you. Suspicious."

Subaru unzips his track suit jersey and spreads his arms wide, displaying non-resistance. Track suit.

Yes the track suit.

He has taken that track suit which, until this very day, he kept sealed and now is wearing it. He had it in his head that if he was going to have a reunion with Emilia, this'd be the best.

"Everything I'm about to tell you is a crazy person rambling. Please don't remember it."

"Huh?"  
"I'm the one who set the Capital on fire. And it's not just the Capital, this fire's meant to burn down the whole country. No one could safeguard against it. That's the nation, and knights who protect this nation, mishandling the situation."

Subaru's choppy speech confuses Emilia greatly. Puck looks lost on whether to stop Subaru's talk, but does abort his attack after seeing Emilia's situation. Grateful for that, Subaru continues.

"Reinhard's prestige as Sword Saint's fallen to earth. Since we don't know what started the covenant which is meant to be protecting the Dragon's Kingdom of Lugnica, the Dragon's no rescue either. That's something I tested heaps of times so it's definitely right. In the end, Reinhard and the Dragon are equal."  
"Burning the country? You're burning the country? To try and destroy this nation?"  
"No, wrong. I'm doing this to make you the Ruler. It's the only single way how."  
"...!"

A smile arises on Subaru's face, while Emilia's eyes shoot open, thoroughly shaken. There is no way that anything Subaru's saying could be making sense to her.

"Flames of demise driving the nation to its destruction—the one to slay the culprit behind it won't be Reinhard, won't be the Dragon, it'll be you. With Priscilla and Anastasia running for it, Felt being burned away and Crusch erased from the world, they can't do anything. The hero who broke through four centuries of standstill and saved the world is you!"  
"That, isn't... what on earth are you saying!? Stop it, I don't understand! I don't understand anything you're saying!"

Emilia clutches her head, blocks her ears, trying to keep Subaru's words out. Tears well in her eyes, and as he sees one trail down her pale cheek, a sweet shock strikes Subaru's chest.

Part of it is guilt for making her cry.

Part of it is from seeing that his actions have shaken her heart, and his consequent dark cheer.

"You don't have to understand. It's fine that you don't understand. Everything that comes next'll be settled when others boost you up of their own accord. Then you just have to grant your wish. That is the only reason I set the country on fire. All of it was for you."  
"Liar, liar, liar! I mean, I... you, how come, you…?

With these things in mind, and knowing from the very beginning that he was wrong, Subaru got here. And so Natsuki Subaru laughs. Snickers. Smirks.

"Watch me, Emilia. See me, detest me, remember me."

"Who, are you? Who in the world, are you...?"

Asks Emilia, her voice trembling, as Subaru slowly approaches her with his arms open wide. Subaru closes his eyes.  
It feels like he's been yearning for this forever. Yearning to answer that question in Emilia's presence, forever.

"My name is Natsuki Subaru."

"Su, baru…?"

Just hearing that weak call of his name is enough for a flood of emotion to surge through him. Emotion so great that, by that alone, Subaru is completely satisfied with having come here.

"Member of the Witch's Cult! **I am the Sin Archbishop of PRIDE, Natsuki Subaru!** "

Giving the greatest introduction he can, Subaru puts all his strength into his legs and kicks off the ground. Natsuki Subaru focuses all of his scattered strength into one point in his body for the final sprint of his life.

"I'm the man who burned the world, rocked the country, killed the hero, and-"

"...!"

"-you will kill."

Feeling the impact spear through his chest, Subaru smiles.

He falls to his knees, unable to support himself before collapsing, tumbling down. He never reaches Emilia as his body gracelessly pitches across the stone.

"Why?"

Subaru closes his eyes, ready to accept the end, when something prompts him to raise his eyelids. Emilia is standing right as his side, looking down at him. One of the tears streaming from her eyes lands on Subaru's cheek, making him open his eyes.

"Why?"

So he lets his final breath carry his answer.

"...I love you."

* * *

Death draws near.

Old, familiar death.

Every time that Subaru meets death, he is taken to a dark, lonely, unknown location. And it truly, truly is a lonely place, somewhere unbearable to be on your own.

Every time that Subaru met death, he was sent out of this place. Into that world of blood and anguish, tears and woe, and a very slight presence of love.

But it's fine now.

He's satisfied.

"..."

Subaru gets the sense that someone in this dark world has whispered something to him.  
It is comforting, it is encouraging, it is confirmation, it is confession.

Definitely calling him.

Calling his name with kindness, with mercy, with love.

And so Subaru separates himself from the spiral of death, while accepting that distant presence.

Her voice...calls to him.

" _Even if you reject me, I will never forget you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Batman was leaped from rooftop to rooftop, browsing around as he was trying to take in this new world. He was browsing the slums of this city called Lugnica, he had just arrived and was completely out of it.

"Where do I go?"

He was now looking over at what appeared to be a small girl with blonde hair and a strange red scarf.

He thought about asking the girl for help...but decided against it.

Using his grappling gun, he fired away and left the slums.

Back at the outskirts of the city, he took a moment to notice that the sky had turned dark. It was already night time.

In the distance, he saw a large pillar of light rise up in the sky and destroy an entire section of a grand wall. He thoght about investigating...but some noises in the bushes nearby got his attention.

"Who's there?"

Out from the shrubbery emerged an oddly dressed man with long blackish brown hair that touched his brows. He had sleepy looking eyes...that were staring at Batman.

"I'll ask again...who are you?"  
"Yaawwwwwwn. I can be pressured innnnnto thinking you're asking my name, wiiiiithout telling me yours?

The two men stared at each other...

"I am Batman. Now who are you?"  
"...Hector. IIIIII am the Warlock of Tristitia."

Batman tilted his head slightly, as he was unsure of what that title referred to.

"So, I can take it you are not a good man?"  
"Goooood….Baaaaaad...really, it's just principles."  
"Sorry, but it's not that simple."

Batman then got a hold of some batarangs and had them ready for anything. Hector scoffed as Batman felt that his body was sinking into the ground.

"UGH!"  
"This'll teach you to haaaaave some manners, I mean….it really isssss damn rude."

Batman realized that this man standing in front of him was using some sort of gravity manipulation powers. He felt his muscles were being torn apart by the force. He gritted his teeth as he glared up at the warlock.

"Sooooo you sorry?"  
"...Yes."

Hector sighed as he seemed to deactivate his abilities...big mistake.

Batman rolled away from him and pushed some buttons on his gauntlet. He then quickly lobbed some smoke pellets which confused him greatly. But also annoyed him.

"Stuuuupid tricks like that aren't going to save you-"

The turrets on the Batwing fired at Hector, but the bullets were pushed down into the ground by his Authority. The strangely dressed man yawned as he began walking forward...then a missile fired at him...but the explosion was also crushed by the gravity manipulating powers.

Hector sighed as he blew a strand of hair out of his face, looking annoyed at what he saw as an unnecessary plight.

"Gossssssh, can't you just give it up?"  
"Not a chance."

Batman leaped out in his Justice Armor. Hector once again activated his Authority, but…

"Huuuuuh?! How are you doing this?!"

Batman was walking towards him effortlessly, making the Warlock slowly walk back.

"My Authority….cannoooooot be beaten so easily-"  
"-Sorry to let you know, but this suit was designed for inter-space travel, among other things...so I'm afraid your attacks aren't going to work-"

Hector clenched a fist and swung a gravity enforced punch at Batman. However he dodged it effortlessly and actually landed a striking chop to his neck-

" _That attack was more fatal than you realize."_

An alluring voice was heard.

Right then and there Batman's chop...caused Hector's neck to suddenly split open.

"Hakkkk! Hakkk!"  
"NO!"

Batman took off his helmet and ran over to help the fatally injured warlock.

"Awaaaaay!"

But he was knocked aside by a powerful gravity punch, sending his body crashing through several trees before his body fell into the ground.

Hector continued to hold onto his neck wound, glaring at the trees behind him. Out stepping from the darkness of the forest, was a beautiful platinum haired woman, she was wearing only one white cloth over her petite body.

She is beautiful enough to be said to make others tremble with her beauty and that even God would hesitate to touch her.

Hector knew this girl very well and sneered at her.

"Yoooooou fucking bitch! You're going to betray me?!"  
"Like you yourself said...it's about principles. And in the current situation I can see the turning of destiny."

"...?!"

"We saw the half-elf survive her ordeal, proving her worth. Now I have encountered a person that could help further our goals."  
"Hooooow does that work, huh?! You're saying that weird guy earlier is going toooooo help us? He seeeems like a damn goody two shoes."

"True, but I can always...alter him a bit."

She smiled gleefully, making Hector release another gravity field around him. Crushing her body into smithereens.

"That was quite the annoying action! My goodness! I hope you didn't intend to kill me?"  
"Whaaaaat doooo youuuu...?"

Hector's words slurred as the blood kept leaking out of his neck, his eyes drooped and he began to lose balance.

"Goodbye Hector, I will make sure to continue on without you...and I'll make sure to properly kep the title of Tristia alive."

Hector fell over dead.

* * *

Batman was rushing over and saw that Hector was now just a corpse.

"No….NONONONO!"

He fell to his knees as his mind began to fall apart. He had killed someone. A living person was now dead due to his actions. He gripped his face as he was guilt ridden for what he had done. He didn't mean to do it, but just like that, he killed the stranger.

"It is alright."

The woman began walking over to Batman, who got in a offensive stance, not sure of what the woman was up to. She smiled seeing him act so defensively.

"Relax, I am just here to help."

"No, stay back!"  
"But why would I do such a thing?"

She suddenly got in front of him and held his hand tenderly.

"When I have been with you since the beginning?"  
"... **AGH.** "

Batman's mind was now being tampered with, but it was different than other attacks he would face, aiming at his memories. He felt he could see the night his parents were gunned down by Joe Chill. He cried his eyes out as he looked down at his parents corpses.

"It'll be okay…"

Bruce heard a voice echo behind him, and as he looked up, he saw the woman standing there.

"I'm here for you...my dear sweet Bruce."  
"...Are you?"

She kneeled down and cupped his chin, she gently wiped away his tears as she affectionately revealed herself.

"My name is Pandora. I am the Witch of Vainglory...and I am your friend, Bruce."

"...?"

"Take my hand and I will help in our own shared goal."  
"Goal?"  
"Yes, my friend. My love."

She smiled tenderly as she took his hand and helped him stand up.

"We will make the world a better place."  
"...Yes."

"But now you must see the mistakes you have made in the past."

"Mistakes?"

She nodded happily as she brought him in for an affectionate hug…

"Look and see."

Images flashed further into Bruce's mind as he saw the endless battles, the countless deaths he had to witness and the failures of the system to keep the criminals in check or even locked up.

What was the point of it all?

Was there any purpose to it all?

What was he supposed to do differently?

"Ah."

Then he figured it out.

KILLING. That was his mistake. **The fact he never killed.**

He kept throwing criminals in jail and they kept getting out scott free, just to rob and kill all over again. Pandora had always warned her of his mistake, but while he loved her opinion, he couldn't accept the idea. But even when she consoled him after Jason's original death at the hands of the Joker all those years ago, or when she comforted him in Alfred's passing or when Damian accidentally killed Tim, she was there.

She was. Pandora was always there for Batman. More than Catwoman. More than all of the Robins or even Clark. She hugged him, held him and kissed him when he needed it.

"Pandora…"

Now, he understood. He needed to help her, to make this world a better place. It may not be the world where he was from, but it was the one he needed to be a apart of now. Both of them were now trapped here, but he would stay close to her.

Close to Pandora.

Close to Vainglory.

Close to the woman he loved.

He felt the sadness in his heart evaporate as he gazed up at the woman peering down at him. And with that, a black sphere entered his chest and he was now further corrupted.

 _His memories violated by her Authority._

 _His soul altered by the Witch Genes of Tristitia._

"Come then...let us be on our way Bruce."  
"Yes, let's get to work."

Batman took her hand and they made it to the Batwing, intending to take her...wherever she wanted to go.

* * *

Emilia was sitting in her carriage looking up at the night sky...only to be startled by a strange flying apparition that flew under the moon, flying away from the capital.

"Huh?! What is that?"

Ram looked as well as the booming sounds it made got her attention…

"What indeed?"

* * *

It was now over a month later and Pandora was meeting with Bruce, in their palace in the outskirts of Dunharrow.

"Ah, Bruce….what do you happen to be working on?"  
"Well, I've been finishing my new suit."  
"Really?"

He got up and showed her the laid out suit of armor he would now be using. It wasn't easy, but with help from Pandora and some hired workers, they created it. A suit that combined the Justice Buster, Justice Armor and the Insider Suit into one unique and powerful weapon. It was in the general shape of the Justice Armor, had the color scheme of the Justice Buster and had the three eyes much like the Insider Suit.

"What will it be called?"  
"Hmmmm...how about the Polaris Suit?"

"Hehehe, I do approve."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. He rubbed his palms on her arms and actually made a feverish smirk.

"We have to find the best way to get a hold of the half-elf, Emilia."  
"The one featured in the posters about this Royal Selection?"  
"Yes, she is the one who will be the key to our shared goal...with her we can create peace in this world."

Batman was now resolved to make his new home a perfect world...at any cost. For Pandora and the people who lived in this world.

* * *

Pandora took Batman to a surprise meeting with the Sin Archbishops in a cave south of the capital. He could see many Witch Cultists lounging about, some tilted their head at the sight of him.

Then, the Sin Archbishops arrived and they all sat a makeshift wooden table. Batman, now in his Polaris Suit, stood next to Pandora.

"And just who is this, Pandora-sama?"

Regulus raised his palm and asked for the identity of the strange man next to her. She smiled happily and introduced him.

"Ah yes, this is Batman, he is now the new Warlock of Tristitia and my new right hand."  
"...! Then I am to assume that the previous Warlcok is dead? In less than a month a powerhouse like that was defeated? And by this man?"  
"You are correct. He defeated him and now possesses the Witch Gene."

Regulus and the others nodded in agreement. However, Petelgeuse stood up as he stared at Batman.

"And just why should I care if this man is a new Warlock? Huh?! I am working to acquire the half-witch as we speak! All of it for love! LOVE! LOVE! LOOOOVE!"

Putting on an odd pose and pointing at Batman.

"How can you prove to us that we can entrust you with even-"  
"-This should help."

Batman tossed two bags on the floor, Petelgeuse tilted his head at seeing this, not sure whatsoever what was inside.

The madman opened the bags...revealing two severed heads.

 **Scarecrow.**

 **Meili Portroute.**

"These two were causing problems in two separate towns...so I took care of them."

"..."

"Any problem that comes to my attention...or one that poses a hinderance to Pandora, I will see to it that its dealt with. Whether it's attacking a town near where we live or planning to attack a target that we're keeping watch over...it will be swiftly taken care of...got it?"  
"Hmph, it would seem you are a diligent individual. BUT! What is your goal in this?"  
"...The same as Pandora's."

The Sin Archbishops seemed to not understand what he was going on about, but Batman motioned them all as he walked around the table in circles.

"We all have things we want in this world."

He looked at each of the individuals and gazed as though he was searching their very souls.

"Regulus, you need to find a new wife?, don't you And I seem to recall you have been interested in the Dragon Maiden Crusch Karsten, is that correct? I could help with that."  
"...! How did you know?!"  
"I have my sources... The three members of Gluttony wish to consume memories of heroes...I can find you some, but I will need the White Whale to do it."

Ley and Roy grinned, as they both wiped off some saliva that was trailing down their mouth. Louis simply nodded.

"We all have our desires...and I'm willing to help you all with them...if you're willing to help me in return. Basic exchange. Willing to work with me?"

"...!"

" **Are you willing to thrust the Witch's Cult out of the shadows and become the true dominant force of this world?!"**

The Sin Archbishops were quiet….they hadn't known someone who was willing to work with the other Sin Archbishops or even want to unite them, but if successful, it would mean the birth of an elite force that could rival entire kingdoms.

"Very well...Batman was it? I accept your terms. I am not a greedy person, but I do need a replacement for #129, so I can work with you. If you can get me what I seek, then I am more than happy to comply."

Regulus gave a devious smiled as he slightly bowed his head.

Ley happily clapped his hands, excited to work for his next meal. Capella stood up and winked at Batman. Sirius laughed as she looked over them all. Petelgeuse gave it some thought, but even he had to admit, he would need help in capturing the half-elf Emilia...so he decided to work with Batman.

"Then the die is cast! We shall work as one, all for the sake of love!"  
"Yes, it's all for love."  
"Yes yes yesyesyesyes! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Petelgeuse laughed gleefully as he danced a joyous dance, excited for what was to come.

Batman quietly spoke with Pandora who happily cupped his cheeks and gazed into his eyes.

"You are so wonderful Bruce. You are more capable than I ever thought. I think I can truly fall in love with you. No. I am in love with you. The love for you is haphazardly large and full of potential."

"...That's all I want from you."

Bruce smiled under his helmet….secretly clutching his Gospel. One that would lead him to a peaceful world.

* * *

The White Whales roared victoriously as they flew over the defeated armies of the Karsten and Hoshin camps.

Following the Gospel's instructions, Bruce set up a secret meeting with Russel Fellow in order to get Anastasia's camp to work with Crusch's camp...this was in order to get powerful warriors for Gluttony to feed on in order to enlist their help.

And of course, Crusch was needed for Regulus' cooperation.

All of this to prove his worth to them.

"Aughh, you fucker!"  
"I'm surprised to see you moving around, but regardless, it's futile."

Batman in his Polaris Suit had his foot pressed on the back of a large demi-human. He was supposedly the commander of the Fangs of Iron mercenary group. Now he was in this state, his legs were broken, ankles tearing through the flesh of his body. The demi-human glared at him with an aura of hatred.

Not for himself, but for his co-commanders.

" **NGHHH!"**

Mimi and Hetaro were clutching the ground, their faces swollen, bleeding and unable to get up.

 **This was because Batman stomped on their backs and completely broke their spines.**

"Fuck you! Bastard! Son of a bitch! I'm gonna slice you up into-"

His angry spits were stopped when Batman shot a Jiwald at his tail, severing it completely. Even Ricardo was unable to not feel pain from it.

"I was hoping to spare this day from more pointless deaths...but I do like your willingness to fight."  
"Damn you! Fucking Witch Cultists! This was a trap the whole time!"  
"Sadly this is true, but without Russel Fellows help, none of this would have happened...still to sell out so many innocent soldiers to us is the epitome of sad."  
"Grrrrrrr…"  
"Don't fret though, I had Russel taken care of by Sirius. Made sure to make it as painless in the end. I can at least do that for him."  
"PIECE OF SHIT! DIE! BATMAAAAAN!"

Mimi tried to fire a sonic scream at Batman...but he quickly noticed this and used Ricardo as a human shield, obliterating his body...leaving nothing but a heaping mess of flesh and crumbled bones in front of Batman.

"That was stupid of you."  
"Captain...Captain?! CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! CAPTAIIIIIIN!"

Mimi held her head and began crying, spitting blood and regret for what she had done.

"El Ermac."

Batman was now behind Mimi and Hetaro...and right next to Roy.

"Here, why don't you snack on these guys, I'm sure they wouldn't mind losing their memories?"  
"Hehehe, what a splendid idea! Then I shall….FEAST!"

Roy quickly ate Mimi's memories, leaving her in a confused state where she began mumbling to herself.

"Huh? Who am I? Who? Who? Who?!"  
"Mimi? MIMI!"

Hetaro dragged himself on the floor to her...only to have his memories eaten as well.

"Huh? Where am I? What is this?"  
"Who?! **Who? Who? Who?** "

Roy bit his lips as he looked down at them with a look of ecstasy, Batman turned his gaze away, letting Roy finish them off and erase their existences from this world.

* * *

Crusch and Ferris were behind Wilhelm as he tried his best protecting them from Regulus. Each and every strike was useless against Regulus. At this point, Wilhelm had only one sword left, every other one shattered when it struck the Sin Archbishop's body.

Regulus laughed off his attacks...then chopped off his left arm.

 **"Aughh!"**  
 **"Wilhelm!"**

Crusch screamed as she saw Wilhelm's arm roll on the floor. Now one armed, he did his best to protect his master. He was enraged that the revenge he had been seeking for years, was just moments ago, almost in his grasp...but now it was taken away from him. _A mere trap set up by the Witch's Cult._

"If this is all done with, I suggest you surrender and hand the girl over to me."  
"I will do no such thing, Witch Cultist! I will see to it that they make it out of here in one piece!"

Wilhelm whistled and an unnamed jet black ground dragon charged towards Crusch. He hoped they could get on the splendid dragon and make it out of there.

A beam shot out and struck the dragon in the eye and killed it instantly. It's body shot to the floor and simply came to a stop.

From the fog, emerged Batman whose finger pointed at them and was glowing. Wilhelm roared at this man.

"Witch Cultist!"  
"Oh dear that is not a-"

Wilhelm charged at Batman...only for him to activate his Authority and crush the old man with his gravity field. Wilhelm's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets from the pressure he exerted.

"-idea...Some people just don't listen."

Regulus rubbed the back of his as he watched the warrior being slowly crushed to death by Batman's Authority.

"I heard about you Wilhelm Van Astrea, I know that you did this all for the sole purpose of avenging your wife. I commend that. I really do."  
"Silence! What would a filthy...Warlock like you know about...vengeance…?"  
"Ha! Simple...I am vengeance! I am the night!-"

He raised his hands, the three eyes flashing brightly and leering down at Crusch, Ferris and Wilhelm.

" **I am the Warlock of Tristitia! Lover of the great Pandora! BATMAN!"**

Wilhelm then noticed an old wound he had on his shoulder was ripping open.

"Impossible."

He looked behind Batman and saw that emerging from the fog was a familiar face from long ago.

"Thearesia…"

She looked down at him, as she stood a good distance away from Batman, so as not to get caught by his gravity field.

Wilhelm had droplets of tears fall from his cheeks...not just of sadness...but absolute fury towards the Witch's Cult for using his wife's body in such a way.

Batman deactivated his Authority and watched as the broken man crawled animalistically on the floor. A face of absolute fury plastered on his face.

"BATMAN! WITCH'S CULT! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! KILL YOU ALL!"  
"Sorry, I really am."

Batman aimed his wrist at Wilhelm, firing several batarangs from his wrist launcher. The batarangs stabbed both his eyes and pierced through his skull...his body fell limp, never to move again.

Crusch and Ferris openly wept as they saw this.

Batman suddenly appeared behind them in a flash.

"...HK!"

Batman punched Ferris square in the face, sending his body tumbling on the floor. Crusch tried to reach out for him, only for both her arms to be gripped by Batman.

"Ley, if you would?"  
"OH YES! It's time to eat!"

Crusch screamed and begged to be released. As Gluttony reached his hand over...the brave Crusch began to truly panic.

"No…"

She knew what would happen next.

 **"NOOO! FERRIS! WILHELM! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP-"**  
"-Thanks for the meal."

Ley then ate Crusch's memories.

She sat on the ground unsure of what was happening.

"Ah there you are my adoring wife!"  
"W-Wife?"  
"Yes, you are #129, my newest wife. I left you around here while I was occupied with some errands."  
"I-I see."

Regulus helped Crusch up and took her hand. Regulus looked over at Batman, who was folding his arms.

"I thank you for this Batman. Now I will owe you a debt. And for that, if you are ever in my area, please do visit my mansion. I will be more than happy to entertain you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Keep your metia around, just in case we need your help again."  
"Don't be a stranger."

Regulus took his new wife by the and as they began walking away, Ferris screamed with all his might as he watched Regulus walking further and further from his vision.

"Crusch-sama! Crusch-sama! NYO! Come back! Come back! Don't leave Ferri-chan! Don't leave me...Don't-"  
"-I'm afraid you don't have a say in this, Blue."

Ferris sneered as he looked up at the man responsible for his loss.

"Curse nyou…"  
"Now then Blue...do you wish to forget or be forgotten?"  
"...Damn nyou."  
"That really isn't an answer."  
"Ferri-chan's answer is this! Ferri-chan will hunt nyou all down! Every last one of nyou! Then Ferri-chan will get Crusch-sama back!"  
"...Louis."

Loius appeared behind her as he nodded with understanding.

"...Make him forget."  
"I will see to it then. Thank you for your struggles Ferris-chan."

Ferris watched in horror as Louis touched his face and moved it towards his own mouth.

"Nyo...Ferri-chan doesn't…"

"..."

"Nyo! PLEASE NYO! ANYATHING BUT THAT! I WANT TO REMEMBER CRUSCH-SAMA! HIS HIGHNESS AND WIL-JII! PLEASE DON'T!"

"..."

 **"I'LL LEAVE! I WON'T COME AFTER YOU! PLEASE DON'T!"**

It was too late, Ferris had her memories eaten...Batman looked down at the near catatonic cat boy.

"Welcome to the Cult, Felix Argyle."

* * *

In the distance, they could another force of people charging right towards them...led by Julius Juukulius.

"One obstacle after another."

Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet...then the Batwing descended from the sky and fired upon the army, killing most of them. Julius was thrown off his Shaknar...only to watch him get blasted apart by a missile.

Julius charged at Batman, who used a gravity infused fist to clash with his sword. Tivey was out of it, after losing the memories of his siblings his mind was a mess...he was then spared such a miserable existence by Ley, who erased his existence.

Now all the Pearlbatons were gone...almost as if they never existed in the first place.

Julius continued slicing away at his opponent, but he dodged all his strikes, even blocking a few.

"You're good, had I met you in the past, you could have easily become a Robin candidate."  
"I do not wish to hear compliments from a madman like you!"

Julius fired several beams of light at him...but Batman activated the Speed force mode and made it behind Julius. He then proceeded to strike him several times before outright punching him through the stomach.

 **"AUGHH!"**  
"That's the problem with you people...you aren't prepared for anything."  
 **"...ER!"**  
"Meanwhile I am a meticulous person who likes to have a backup plan and contingency plan for everything."

Julius swung back, but Batman dodged his slice. He then activated Willpower mode and ensnared Julius with a energy fist and slammed him on the ground several times, before tossing him into the ground.

Julius breathed ragged breaths but as he looked up from the crater underneath him...he noticed a stinging hot feeling in his head.

"Augghh!"  
"Relax, it's almost over."

Julius then slumped his head down and began to drool...murmuring to himself as he did.

"There there...that's how it's supposed to be."

Two small holes were on Julius's forehead, Batman secretly used his heat vision mode on the young man and targeted his brain with deadly precision.

 **Batman lobotimized Julius.**

Ley took advantage and ate his memories...savoring the flavor of it all. Batman then took the Knight's sword away from him.

"You thought you were the savior of this kingdom? Of your friends? How wrong you were."  
"NUhhhhhhhhhh…"  
"In reality, Julius. In the great scheme of things, you weren't anything at all."

He then raised the sword over the head of Julius.

"Nothing but another stepping stone for Pandora and I."

He then sliced off the knight's head, ending the battle near Flugel's Tree.

* * *

Several knights made it to the Flugel's Tree and saw the carnage around them, the death and destruction intermingled with the savagery of it all. One of the knights found large vines that protruted out of the ground..next to them was a beautiful orange haired girl, with half her head caved in and her arms twisted into pieces.

"Look!"

One knight pointed at the tree, shocked at what he was seeing.

"What is that?"  
"...It's a message."

On the Flugel Tree was humungous burning symbol...it was in the shape of a bat. The smoke from it flew high into the morning skies.

* * *

Now in Irlham Village, Batman used Al Ermac to teleport himself and Ley to meet up with Petelgeuse. They rounded up all the villagers...they were all fearful of what they intended to do.

However, Batman promised to let them all live on the condition they do nothing to help Emilia. They all agreed.

"So Batman, what is the plan then?! Now that you have forced us to spare these non-believers, I cannot help but question your motives."  
"Simple. We are merely here to capture Emilia, that's all. No unnecessary killing, unless it is absolutely needed."  
"...AHHHH! What DILIGENCE you have! Yes, you are quite the formidable ally. We shall strive for our love!"  
"Let me stop you there for a second."

Batman gripped Sloth's shoulder and peered into his eyes.

"I am doing this Pandora. Not Satella. I have no purpose in reviving her. But I am willing to help an ally, and right now you are my ally."

"...!"  
"Helping you get Emilia is beneficial to Pandora, so it goes the same for me. And if you get to bring back Satella in the meanwhile, then I am alright with that."

"Oh...you truly are a kindred spirit! Yes! We shall go on and profess our love to our beloved! Yes yes! Yes! Yes?! YESSSSSS!"

Batman glanced over and saw several children looking terrified of them. Included was a very cute girl with a red ribbon. He ignored her and moved on to the task at hand.

* * *

As the Witch's Cult made their way to the mansion, they saw someone standing in front of the gates.

It was a blue haired maid.

"That is as far as you go Witch's Cult!"

The blue haired maid then shot up into the air and flung a morningstar at them. Batman opened a tear in space and forced the morningstar through...it then impacted with the head of Petra's mother. Crushing it completely.

She screamed and wailed uncontrollably.

Batman took advantage and snapped the chain in half closed the tear.

She then kicked down at Batman, but he used his forearm and an energy shield to block the hit. She flinched in pain...only for Batman to fire several wrist batarangs at her, littering her body in them. She breathed ragged breaths as she kept her distance from him.

"In the name of Roswaal L. Mathers, Rem shall slay the scum that wishes to defile these lands."  
"Rem, huh? Well sorry Rem...I already made it a rule to not divulge in mindless killing, so I'd appreciate it if you ran."  
"HAH! As if I would run from you!"

Rem fired ice spears at him, but he activated his Authority and the icicles shot down into the ground, shocking Rem.

"What!?"  
 _"Authority of Tristitia. Imposing Will of Justice."_  
"Damn you!"

A bright pink horn emerged from her head.

Batman deactivated his gravity field and let Rem get close...only for her to get struck by the Bind of Veils, tricking Rem into thinking she was killing Batman. He then grabbed her by the neck and snapped it halfway. Rem was now too injured to fight back and was laying on the ground breathing awkwardly.

"No use in fighting back Rem-"  
"-Do not speak my name so easily!"  
"Sorry. But I'm afraid it's over. Give up or I will be forced to-"

Before he could finish she rose her body and snarled at Batman, who looked over at Petelgeuse and motioned his head to Rem.

 **"AGHHH!"**

She suddenly stopped and her limbs and head went straight…

" _Authority of Sloth. Unseen Hand._ THE PROOF OF LOVE!"  
"ERR...Damn you…"  
"Now then...time to end this."

Her limbs stretched and her neck began ripping.

"N-N-"  
"Speak up we cannot hear you?"  
 **"...N-NEE-SAMA…"**  
"Ah...truly a believer in love."

Her limbs and head were then ripped out of her body, leaving her torso on the ground. The detached limbs and head floated in the air for a bit before they fell to the ground. But Petelgeuse had an idea…

* * *

Ram was hurrying Emilia into the emergency exit as Beatrice was in the front killing several Witch Cultists who broke into the mansion.

"Ram, what's going on?! Who are these people?!"  
"Emilia-sama, please make it to the exit and keep moving!"

Just then a large section of the hallway walls broke apart and out stepped the two Sin Archbishops and the Warlock himself.

"Cultists!"  
"Oh! So this the Nee-sama we heard so much about! She looks just like her! MY BRAIN TREMBLES!"

Next to Petelgeuse floated Rem's decapitated head. With dried tears formed down her cheeks. Ram lost all color on her face. Tears flooded down her eyes at what she was seeing.

" _No! No! Help! Nee-sama! I need to save Nee-sama!"_

Petelgeuse began mocking Rem by imitating her, something that disgusted even Batman. Ram was furrowing her brows at the three men in front of him.

 **"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

"Oh that bloodlust is quite the thing to see! Yes yes! Such love!"

Ram charged at Petelgeuse, but something slammed her into the wall nearby, then as she got up, she had her abdomen sliced up by Ley. As she screamed in pain, Batman slammed an gravity empowered foot to her face, causing a crater to form under her. Emilia tried to fire icicles against him, but Petelgeuse blocked them with his Unseen Hands.

Batman then looked down at Ram who screamed bloody murder at him...he could see that she was going to activate her horn, possibly like her twin sister.

"Imposing Will of Justice."

The gravity field began crushing her into place. She wailed and cursed him, promising a brutal death.

"And here I thought I was going to finally see Roswaal, but I guess he's more of a coward than I thought."  
 **"Shut...your...mouth…!"**  
"You must really look up to him for you to be so mad about that….Still, it's sad to think he has essentially abandoned you all to die here, what an injustice."  
"...He didn't…"  
"Really? Then-"

He kneeled down to face Ram.

"-Where was he when we killed your sister? And where was he when began to destroy the mansion? Or...set it on fire?"

Ram looked in the corner of her vision to see that Cultists had begun setting the mansion on fire. She began to weep openly, realizing...in fact...some of what he said was true.

"The world is like that...bad things happen to people. Once this over, I will make sure to remember to honor your sacrifices. Your lives will have meant something to this world."  
"...GRR!"  
"With your deaths...countless others will live in peace. Be honored by that...Ram."

 **"DAMN YOU!"**

Batman raised his palm as Ram was unable to move away or defend herself for what came next. She gritted her teeth to the man that was ready to end it all.

"Any last words?"  
"Go...to hell…"  
"Sorry, but I won't."

 **"RAGHHHHHH!"**  
"El Jiwald."

A beam of light fired from his palm and blasted her head away, leaving a burning spinal cord behind.

* * *

Emilia fell to her knees, unable to believe what she was seeing. She was so preoccupied by her battle against Ley and Petelgeuse, that she was unable to save Ram. Behind Batman Loius emerged from a door...holding a knocked out Beatrice in his hands.

"You got what you wanted Louis?"  
"Yes, this a spirit we have been searching for, for quite some time, with her help a goal of ours will be finally completed."  
"Glad to hear I helped."

Louis bowed a bit to Batman and he dashed away along with Ley.

Petelgeuse and his fingers now surrounded Emilia, leaving her no place to run away to.

"I'll defend myself if I have to!"  
"Yes! Yes! YESYESYESYES! This is the very act of diligence, to survive and fight tooth and nail to the very end! Ah, yes….the very image of my love is finally here."

Petelgeuse had bloody tears roll down his cheeks as he was now more than prepared to enact the Trial against this girl. She would-

"You did good Petelgeuse...but Emilia has to come with us, unscathed."  
"What?"

Petelgeuse turned around and was kicked into his fingers, just passing by Emilia. Then Batman dashed behind her using what was left of his Speed force Mode.

He then opened his palms to Petelgeuse and his remaining fingers.

"You were the perfect example of love's driving force...but love isn't enough Sin Archbishop, one has to have a sense of justice along with it."

"Curse you-"

A sudden tear in space opened up behind them, the rapid force of gravity left them, as they were now dragged into the portal.

"Go see your love, Sloth."  
"AGHHHHH! Unseen Hand!"

Batman could tell he was using his invisible attacks, the same he used to kill the maid, so he jumped back and was even able to grab Emilia as he tossed an explosive batarang, straight at Petelgeuse, the resulting explosion sent him hurling into outer space. He launched one more Unseen Hand at Batman, but he swore he could almost hear him chuckling.

"Activate Teleportation Mode."  
"Huhhhh?!"

Batman and Emilia then turned into blue light and disappeared from Petelgeuse's sight.

" **BATMAAAAAAAAN!"  
**  
Petelgeuse and his Fingers floated out into the far reaches of space...where they would freeze apart and die, even when they were so close to their goal.

* * *

Now outside of the mansion, near the main gates, Emilia was set down as she looked up to see Batman and several witch cultists staring down at her.

"What do you want villains?!"  
"We want you to help us secure our end goals, Emilia."  
"And they are?!"

She finally got up and stood firm as Puck floated around her, ready to attack if need be.

"We want peace."

But they both were taken back by what he said. Even many of the cultists glanced at each other, as if they had no idea what he was talking about.

Batman raised his hands up and gazed at Emilia.

"We want peace, simple as that."  
"Y-You're insane! After all the death and destruction you've caused?! You say you want peace?"

"Of course. Conflict in it's entirety breeds the times of peace, look at the near 400 years of peace lasted after Satella's defeat. Even then, there is sporadic events of violence and discrimination. Don't you think that needs to be put to an end?"

"...?!"

"We are going to bring everlasting peace to this world. But it will cost lives; peace and security always does, thinking it doesn't is foolish! Emilia, I want to bring peace and only through that will we be able to save everyone."  
"But Ram...Rem…"  
"We gave them a chance to run, it was unavoidable. Now you either come with us-"

He then pulled out a conversing mirror metia and showed her the images of Irlham Village.

"-There will be unforeseen consequences."

"The villagers! You've taken them hostage!"

"I'm only doing this for the sake of peace, if every one of them dies, but hundreds more can live in joyous splendor, then it will be with reason. Of course, we can avoid that if you come with us willingly."  
"Y-You wouldn't go so far, if were willing to lose the hostages."  
"...Oh, right...I guess we need a demonstration."

He pulled out a second conversing mirror and showed him an image of Witch Cultist in Kararagi. The cultist looked through a crowd and saw a dragon carriage riding by...inside was Anastasia Hoshin.

"Anastasia?!"  
"Shhhhh, keep watching."

Then as the dragon carriage was making a turn...it quickly erupted in a humungous fiery explosion, which even sent bystanders nearby flying into the air. Emilia could hear the screams playing through the metia...while Batman just leered down at her.

The last thing Emilia saw on the metia was the cultist getting close to the wreckage...through the smoke and fire, she could see an unrecognizable slab of burnt meat underneath some white clothing. Then Batman closed the metia.

"Understand? She's not the only one...anything happens to me, I have ordered everyone to kill them immediately."  
"My gosh…"  
"Now...do you wish to help me save the world? Save your people?"  
"How-How did you know about that?!"

She trembled before him, terrified of the man...no, monster standing before her. So willing to snuff out life, to betray or to even blackmail his way to victory.

"I'm Batman, gimme more time...and I will know all the secrets of this world."

He held out his palm to Emilia…

She almost gave him his hand, but she looked at Puck who floating near her shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders sadly, as he was unsure what to do.

"Roswaal has abandoned you, no one else in this world will help you Emilia...they are disgusted in you, fear you! But we can do what the Royal Selection cannot accomplish. Those days are over Emilia. Let us help each other."  
"Help...each other?"  
"Yes."

Emilia finally took his hand. Puck made a defeated expression and several of the Witch Cultists bowed to her. Unknown to them all, Bruce had a hideously wide grin plastered on his face.

* * *

He was the Vengeful Suzerain of Tristitia, Batman.

He was unsatisfied with the world that brought him his love, Pandora. He wanted a world that loved her, appreciated her and gave her care. She was there for him since his beginning as Batman. She was his first love. Even when other women came into his life, he still knew he only truly cared for her.  
He loved her.

More than anyone.

More than Selina.

More than Alfred.  
More than his son?

More than his parents?  
Did he?

 _Yes...he did._

Now he led the Witch's Cult.

He transformed it from a mere rag tag underground organization, to a full fleged power in the world he resided in. Members were now trained more efficiently, learned the art of espionage and given much more direct missions based on their gospels.

The Sin Archbishops were now an elite force that would be sent out to fulfill various missions.

Regulus destroyed a city in Gusteko in order to retrieve a powerful magic ore.

Ley stole a piece of the Dragon Stone, equally dividing it amongst themselves.

Sirius was able to kill Gorilla Grodd, per the orders of Batman in order to gain bases in Vollachia.

Capella infected the nobility of Vollachia in order to obtain important items hidden in their palace.

All of this was for justice. For the peace of the world.

Wasn't it? Wouldn't this make the world a better place?

Batman thought so. Pandora told him so...so he accepted it.

Crusch Karsten dropped out of the Royal Selection and married Regulus. He was proud to announce that he was intending to move into her previous mansion for the time being.

Ferris was now brainwashed by the Witch's Cult and was their resident healer. He was more than happy to help his friends...his family.

Felt had run away from the Royal Selection with Rom...she was terrified of running into Batman as many of the other participants had.

The Three Stooges...seemed to disappear into obscurity, never to be seen again.

Reinhard was sent to find Batman, he did it to avenge his friend Julius, but he never found him...

Anastasia Hoshin was dead, burned to a cinder…

Priscilla and Al...disappeared…

Batman and Regulus later ran into an oni girl, one with brown hair and tired looking eyes...they killed her and tossed her body off the Great Waterfall. Unknowingly killing off the last remaining Oni in the world.

Where there was Batman, there was death and misery...there was hell following him.

* * *

Emilia was sitting in a table, now wearing a dark colored robe along with her usual outfit. Arriving through the door was a mercenary she had seen many times before.

"Ah hello, Deathstroke-san."  
"Hey, I'm here to see Batman and his lady friend."  
"Oh...well I haven't seen him around, let me see if Felix knows."

Emilia got up and tapped on a door. Out came a familiar cat boy with longer hair and a dark colored dress.

"Ah, Emilia-chan, what is it? What can Felix help you with?"  
"Sorry to bug you. Have you seen Batman-sama anywhere?"  
"Why yes, Papa Batman is currently with Mama Pandora at the moment."  
"Oh...maybe they're too busy."  
"Nonsense! I will go get them, stay here and keep him company. Felix will be right back."

Felix skipped away going to find Batman and Pandora.

Emilia decided to sit with Deathstroke and they chatted a bit about the state of the world. He mentioned how the kingdoms were now more cautious of each other and afraid of Batman, as they would the Sword Saint or the Dragon. Emilia...was concerned.

She now found herself forced to be aligned with the dreaded Witch's Cult. With that knowledge coming out public, the citizens of the world now saw Emilia as the biggest threat.

Playing on that, Batman publicly gave the half-elf the dubious honor of being the _Sin Archbishop of Envy._

Felix was now using his magic to heal cultists and actually kill people. He was now given the title of _Sin Archbishop of Sloth_.

Deathstroke was forced to join after Elsa attempted to kill Batman to avenge Meili...only for it to end in her demise. His skills, inability to die and arrogant attitude made him acquire the title of _Sin Archbishop of Pride._

Though they actually weren't the true holders of those titles, they used them as a scare tactic. And it worked...much of the time, villages and entire towns surrendered to Felix alone, based on his title.

Deathstroke spun a knife on the table as Emilia played with Puck...it was clearly obvious that last few weeks were so traumatic for Emilia that she simply gave up and happily joined Batman's team.

"So Deathstroke-san? What brings you here?"  
"Just came back from a mission at a place called the Sanctuary."  
"Sanctuary?"

Puck's face froze in fear as he heard something he didn't want to hear ever uttered.

"Yeah, apparently it was some secret place controlled by Roswaal L. Mathers."  
"Hmmmm….interesting. What did you do there?"  
"Went ahead and attacked it with Regulus."  
"...Oh...I see."

Puck was silently listening...terrified of what came out of his mouth next.

"Was there anybody there?"  
"Um, yeah in fact, there was Roswaal, some little girl clones and a yellow haired fang boy. Most of them were tough to deal with."  
"Are they-"  
"-Dead? Yeah."

Emilia and Puck lost their breath after they received their answer.

"I see…"  
"The boy was freakin' tough. Luckily, I had Regulus there, otherwise I would taken longer to kill the guy."

"And Roswaal?"  
"...Hahhhhhh, that guy was the worst. He fired a few shots and they started crying and shit, 'Oh, I have lost my path! I can't see her again! Woe is me!' He basically let me kill him."

"...Soooooo, tea?"  
"Yes please!"

Emilia grabbed the cup and happily drank from it, Puck sat on her shoulder...with only Deathstroke noticing the fake smile he had on his face.

* * *

Felix finished informing Bruce and Pandora of Deathstroke's arrival. They both got up from their bed completely naked. Bruce was the first to start getting dressed...but was hugged from behind by Pandora. He could feel her warmth on his back and he rubbed her hands tenderly.

"'Morning."  
"Good morning, Bruce. I seem to feel so relieved that we have finally acquire access to the Sanctuary. It is finally here to serve me."  
"You sure...you don't feel some relief from last night?"  
"...Pfft! Hahaha! Oh, you know how to make me so happy. That's why I treasure you."

Batman flipped around and laid on top of her, planting some kisses on her lips. She wrapped her slender legs around his back and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They both ended their embrace as Batman continued getting dressed and began putting on his suit.

"My love, our time is at hand. Once we get Emilia prepared, we will be ever closer to world peace."  
"Hope it doesn't take too long."  
"Not to worry. It's coming."

Bruce, now with his hair as a buzz cut and much more pronounced beard, smiled at Pandora.

"Then let's go beautiful."

Pandora blushed as she heard this and wrapped the blanket around her as a dress. She smiled brilliantly.

She stuck her hand out.

"Let us go, Bruce Wayne."  
"Yes."

As he grabbed her hand...they both made the same wicked smile as Bruce put on his helmet, his vicious eyes lit up...signaling the start of a new day.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was now a force of justice in this new world. He would make it a grand place for himself and Pandora to live in.

He would fulfill his goals of creating peace and Pandora's dream of equilibrium.

If she wanted it, he wanted it.

If she hated it, he would destroy it.

It was love. For love. By love.

Batman even promised to spread this love to his old home, should he ever return there. If sacrifices were needed there, then they would be dealt with.

He was now happy. Truly happy.

Because no matter what…

" _As long as you hold me and stay with me...I would kill the world itself, just to be with you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

On the other side of the spectrum of this world.

There is Natsuki Subaru, on the night when he was to be transported to the new world. Of magic, half-elves and onis...it never happened.

Something went wrong.

And now Subaru was still in his old world, living out his life like normal...not knowing that Batman had been there alone and encountered Pandora.

Subaru being freed from his vicious cycles of death...doomed another world to a figure of pure destruction.

* * *

It was a few weeks later that Subaru got into a long, dramatic, conversation with his parents. They convinced him to go back to school and restart his life.

Subaru contemplated it that night. As he looked out his window, he gazed up at the starry sky.

"Can I really do this all over?"

Just then, he gazed up and noticed two stars up above him. He was taken aback by their shining splendor...he noticed one almost appeared bright purple and the other blue. He smiled as he saw this, like it was almost a sign.

"Okay destiny, let's see what you got."

He raised a fist in the air as he declared he would definitely start over. He would make sure that he didn't let down his parents, nor would he return back to being the useless son he was in the past.

He had those two stars to thank for that. For some reason, they felt so encouraging.

Strangely, he never did see them again. No matter how hard he looked.

* * *

Eventually getting through high school by the skin of his teeth, he decided to go to college for a degree in business.

He felt it wasn't too hard.

 **It was.**

"This is it! I'm going to die! I'll die! I've died!"

Subaru was always over worked by his tedious homework and study sessions. But with help from a friend he eventually met name Oda. He was able to pull through.

"Ha, it's funny though."  
"What is, Subaru?"  
"Honestly, I think you're the first real friend I ever made."  
"...Wow, that's...mighty pathetic don't you think?"  
"Uh, HARSH!"

Oda laughed off his friend's strange comments...but Subaru was more than chuckling along. He was legitimately glad to have met Oda.

Oda was quite the odd guy, he wasn't ugly or handsome, he was normal. It could even be said that had Subaru not had his sanpaku eyes, he would essentially beat him in the looks department.

His sharp eyes protected by round glasses showed his intelligence, he had freckles and his light brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Ever think of cutting you hair short?"  
"Don't know, ever think of actually doing your hair?"  
"Okay okay, got it."

Subaru sighed loudly as Oda laughed once again at his friend.

* * *

After a few years, he successfully graduated college.

Subaru got a job in a corporate office. He was not the worst worker, but he was not the best either. He would fumble paperwork, get distracted easily and even secretly browse the internet when he thought no one was looking.

"Watching anime again Natsuki-san?"  
"Ah no! I just was, HUH?! What's anime?!"  
"Ahahahahahaha! Cute as always."  
"Oh...it's you."

Subaru turned around and saw a girl he met several months back during his first time on the job.

* * *

He remember he tripped on his way inside the building...and heard someone dying of laughter. He helped himself up, but looked over and saw exactly who it was.

"Hahahaha! Sorry sorry, the way you fell...it was just so funny!"  
"Glad it amused you and all...um, I'm Natsuki Subaru."  
"Oh the new guy! Nice to meet you!"

They both bowed respectfully to each other.

"My name is Kaito Satoko. Nice to meet you."

Subaru couldn't help but find the girl gorgeous. She had short brown hair cut into an almost bowl shape. She had cute hazel eyes and a adorable face. Not to mention, she had a alluring physique that would attract any man.

And now he was friends with her.

* * *

Over the course of years, they had gotten closer. During workplace outings she stuck close to him. On her birthday he gave nice gifts. On his birthday she took out drinking...even if she was the only one who got drunk.

Then.

"Hey Satoko-san, um well...how do I put this?"  
"What is it? Trying to ask me to borrow money?"

"Don't think I'm THAT bad with my finances! N-No, it's just...do you..want to, well…"  
"Hmmm?"

She tilted her head at the stumbling guy who she had now known for two years.

"Do you want to go out this weekend?"

"...!"  
"If not it's cool, I can always-"  
"-Natsuki-san."

Satoko leaned her head in so close that Subaru could feel her breathing into his ear.

"Yes."

Subaru sprung up and pumped his fist into the air, he couldn't help but cheer for himself, being successful on getting his first date.

Satoko could giggle as she watched his antics...and also blush madly from it.

* * *

It eventually sprung from there.

Subaru and Satoko would eventually go on dates every once in a while, then it was every weekend, then they hung out every night.

One night in particular, she revealed to him that even though she was always a cute girl, she was shy around boys and never went out on dates.

"So I'm your...first boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, Natsuki-san just felt right, y'know? You made me laugh, didn't take everything too seriously and of course you are sooo kind to everyone. I just felt it had to be you."  
"...You know, you're my first girlfriend right?"

Satoko shook her head in disbelief.

"N-No way! But you seem to know exactly what to do, you know...how to make me happy."  
"Just luck I guess."

They both laughed it off, but Subaru quickly closed the distance between them.

"You're everything Satoko. My first girlfriend. My first date. Hell, my first hangover."  
"Hahahaha, that was funny-"  
"-And of course, this."

Subaru pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

The two of them enjoyed their first kiss for a good amount of time., before they broke it.

"Natsuki-san...do..?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you want to visit my place?"

Subaru did just that...and so the night of firsts ended late into the night.

* * *

Subaru later moved into her apartment and enjoyed his time with his new girlfriend. His parents met her and were overjoyed to learn their son was coming up so highly in the world.

He met her parents...and learned her father worked for the UN, which would make meetings between them awkward.

"Remember Natsuki Subaru, if you break my little flower's heart...I'll make sure you get deported to Somali!"

"Daaaad!"

* * *

Subaru was sitting on the kitchen table as they were finishing packing up to move to their new house. Subaru was enjoying a glass of milk when Satoko sat on his lap and played with his hair.

"You seem happy."  
"Yup, I...have some news for you."  
"Huh? What's up?"

She then whispered into his ear. His face froze. He couldn't believe what he just learned….

"Satoko...you don't mean?"  
"Yup...we're going to be parents!"  
"Ah...Ah...HAHAHAHA! Oh my god!"

He then carried her around bridal style and spun her around kissing her forehead every so often. Her white and purple stripped pajamas swung with her body.

He then put her down, to sit her on his chair.

"Tomorrow we got to go celebrate! I gotta buy you new clothes! Get you anything you want!"  
"Geez, relax. The baby is not going to fly out of me anytime soon."  
"Right...before that."

Subaru rushed off and asked her to stay put. She saw him return...with a small black box.

"Subaru...what is that?"  
"Well...what do you think it is?"  
"Oh…"

He opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Subaru…"  
"Yeah...just so you know, I can't live without you. Even a second away from you, hurts. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. In the good times. Bad times. Everything. I'll give you everything in me. So...Kaito Satoko-"

"...?!"

"-Will you marry me?"  
"Y….YES! YES! SUBARU! I LOVE YOU!"

She wrapped her arms around him and embraced in a joyful moment. Subaru felt so happy that he cried alongside her.

* * *

Two months later, Subaru and Satoko were sitting in the balcony of an establishment where they held their wedding. Subaru looked back and saw his mom happily dancing with his dad. He saw Satoko's dad crying happily as his wife tries to console him. Oda was busy chatting away with one of Satoko's friends, a really cute girl.

Satoko held Subaru's arm.

"Hey Subaru."

"..."

"What's wrong?"  
"You look crazy sexy in that dress."

She blushed and buried her face into his shoulder. He smiled seeing this and kissed the top of her head.

She wore a striking purple wedding dress, it was always her favorite color.

They happily looked up at the night sky...Subaru was looking for the two stars that started his rebirth from so long ago, but once again he couldn't find them.

"Thank you."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I...I'm saying thank you to you. For loving me so much. Don't worry, when the baby comes, I'll give it my all."  
"Just what I'd expect from my husband."

He took her hand, kissed it, then he motioned to the party inside.

"Let's go back inside...Natsuki Satoko."

"Yes, my love...Natsuki Subaru."

They both headed back inside.

Unaware of the two stars showing up again high in the sky...the purple one lost it's shimmering splendor and the blue one was suddenly snuffed out.

" _The light can be found, when darkness reaches elsewhere."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Subaru looked at the tomato that was crushed by the wheel of a carriage ahead of him.

He thought of going back to help Satella.

To be the hero of this story. To do something about the hideous fate set in store for Satella, Rom and Felt.

"I…"

Then he turned his body...to the opposite direction.

"I can't."

He ran away.

From all of it.

He didn't want to die for a losing cause.

He ran away from fate.

But fate works in mysterious ways.

Batman was in the slums of the Capital and saw a blonde haired girl walking around the streets. He thought about asking her some questions…

 **SO HE DID.**

* * *

Subaru's life in this new world was terrible. He died a total of twenty five times either getting mugged or getting caught stealing.

He figured that this new ability he had, Return by Death, needed to be utilized better. He would use it to survive, to start his life over.

 _If someone tried to hurt him, he'd hurt them back._

 _If someone tried to steal from him, he'd take from them._

 _If somone stood in his way, he'd mow them down._

 _IF SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL HIM, HE'D KILL THEM IN RETURN._

The muggers that tried to steal from him? He killed the three men by setting up a trap, leading them to an alleyway where he would spill oil all over the floor. Then set them ablaze.

The store owner who wouldn't even give him an appa? He decided robbed them blind in the middle of the night.

Did he feel guilt? Of course he did.

But Subaru realized first and foremost that his survival was necessary. If he was one day going to become a hero, he needed to stock up, to level up. Then one day he'd show up and be a hero for Satella...no, her name was Emilia. He just learned that a few days ago.

He just wasn't thinking straight anymore.

* * *

Subaru looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ugh, maybe I should try and invent lotion."

He had bags under his eyes, his skin was slightly cracked and he had two cuts on his left eyebrow.

He looked much different than before.

He then stepped out of the lavatory inside the house that seemed to be abandoned, but it wasn't. There was a very scary guy sitting there.

"Do you have it?"  
"Yeah, here you go."

Subaru placed a Purification Stone from Priestella. It took him two weeks to get the stone...but in reality he died over thirty times to perfect the steal.

"Perfect. Here's your payment."  
"Nice doing business with you."  
"Say, let me ask you something."  
"Ask away."

The man crept out of the shadows and stared into Subaru's eyes.

"Are you not from this world?"  
"...Is it that obvious?"  
"Well, the tracksuit is a dead giveaway."  
"Riiight, well Scarecrow-san, if you don't mind I have some things to take care of. Have a good rest of your day."

Subaru bowed to him and made his way outside. The dark orange cloak he was wearing then lifted him in the air and he began to fly away.

The cloak was something Subaru stole from a powerful mage, it was a cloak that would allow people to float or fly, it even could make the person move around as if they were nothing but a floating sheet.

That wasn't the only thing.

Subaru got his hands on a spirit that he named Patrasche. It helped let him use Yin magic, which he found to be quite useful for a thief like him.

There was another thing to mention. Subaru was now becoming famous in this new world. Only he slightly didn't like the way he got that fame.

Much like Elsa or Scarecrow, he too was given a nickname for his villainous actions.

" _Natsuki Subaru. The Master Thief."_

* * *

Subaru was rummaging through a carriage that he had just robbed, he only found some barrels of oil and some money here and there.

"Nothin' huh? Well, not everyone's a winner."

Subaru jumped down from the carriage and looked over the corpse at the driver's seat.

"You didn't seem so bad. But maaan, if someone tells you to stay put, it's probably best not to jump around and shit. It's pretty much your fault~."

Still, Subaru found out that this young man was actually from the Suwen family, and remembered how he robbed their main villa out in another town. Things got messy and he ended up killing the family...now their last son was dead.

"I'm a thief not a serial killer, damn it! This shit is just going to screw me over I swear!"

Subaru finished cleaning the wrist blades he made for himself. He then checked his magical stone supplies, his ballistic blade and slingshot. He then spoke with his spirit for a while...when the organization sent him his new target.

"Okay, let's seeeee. Anastasia Hoshin. Paperworks, huh?"

Subaru rubbed the back of his head as he jumped into the air and began to fly away to meet his new goal.

* * *

Subaru wanted to be a hero...but in this new world, those spots were taken.

Could he be a villain...no, that was the Witch's Cult.

No...Subaru would be the middle. He could work for the good or for the bad. As long as he got paid, there was nothing wrong with it.

Nothing at all.

No reason.

* * *

After relaxing in his cabin, he redressed his brand new wounds all over his sides and his forehead.

"That Julius guy was no joke."

He recalled how he had died fourty nine times trying to rob Anastasia's paperwork from her office, only to get caught by some guys named Ricardo or Julius.

Eventually, his last one was a success. He got the paperworks and was able to kill some little cat girl named Mimi. Stabbed her right through the eye.

During the escape, he ran into an old adversary outside the building.

"Figures you'd show up."  
"Just wondering if you were getting sloppy, Natsuki Subaru."

Batman arrived and tangled with Subaru.

It was a constant thing between them, any time they met it would result in a huge fight. Subaru never had a chance of beating him, so he just had to escape.

He did and left Batman behind.

Subaru grinned, he couldn't help but think that he was now seen as arch-rival to Batman. It made him feel bigger than he was. It made him, feel so…

"Huh?"

He glanced at his bed and found something odd.

"A book?"

* * *

Subaru was standing over the corpse of Crusch Karsten in her study room. In front of him were an enraged cat-boy and old swordsman.

"I tried to do this nicely, but she was not cooperative, so I just had to put her down."  
" **Villain!** I will make you pay for what you have done!"

Subaru raised the sword Crusch had in her possession, the very one he killed her with.

He pointed the blade at Wilhelm, who could only growl at him.

"Gone without, you cannot even wield a sword. Thief!"  
"Uhhh..that's Master Thief to you. And you're right I can't really use a sword. I'm...just lucky."

Wilhelm dashed straight towards Subaru, but he slipped some stones out of his sleeves and they exploded, blinding him and Ferris. Subaru made it past Ferris using his cloak to fly away. But just ahead of him...was the reason he had now died seven times.

"Batmaaaaaan…"  
"Master Thief."

The two rivals, who spent the last year and a half battling each other, charged towards one another.

Two enemies battling with everything they had.

* * *

Subaru tried to slice at Batman's cheeks, but he blocked them effortlessly. Subaru then spun in the air and used his slingshot to launch a water stone at the floor. Batman dodged the ice spears that shot out of them. Batman used El Ermac to close the distance...but Subaru saw through this, he kicked a knife out of his boot, which stabbed Batman in the shoulder. Subaru sensed Wilhelm running behind him. Subaru flipped over to him and flew at him.

"Was saving this for Batman but…"

He fired his ballistic knife at him, only for Wilhelm to shatter it into pieces with his blade.

 **"Perfect."**

The shards of the blade stabbed into him, releasing a powerful curse Subaru implanted into it, with help from a small girl named Meili.

Wilhelm coughed loudly as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"I shall never perish to some nonsense as a curse!"  
"I know."

Subaru was floating over at Wilhelm...then aimed his slingshot at his head and fired. The resulting explosion blasted Wilhelm into pieces.

 **"WIL-JII!"**  
 **"SUBARUUUUUU!"**

Batman quickly tackled Subaru through the window of the hall and they landed harshly in the gardens outside.

* * *

Batman began choking him out, but Subaru saw this coming and tossed a Fear Toxin canister nearby, then used his wrist blade to fire it at Batman's eye. It impaled his eye, giving Subaru the chance to kick him into the gas. Subaru then made a run for it, letting himself float away. Some guards were charging towards him.

"Shamak!"

His spirit released a large plume of smoke around him and helped him escape from the now burning estate.

* * *

Batman was healed by Felix...but he noticed he simply lost the will to live. Batman furrowed his brows, he was upset that he lost against Subaru.

"It was almost as if...he knew what I was going to do."

* * *

Subaru was now sitting on his desk cleaning up a hideous wound he had on his calf.

"Must have sliced it on the gate when I leapt over it, ahhhh, shit. Need to be more careful."

Subaru then got a call on his conversing mirror, picked it up and groaned when he saw who it was.

"Oh, Capella."  
"Hey there virgin. How did it go?"  
"Just to let you know, I'm saving myself for the one I love, not some ho-bag like you!"  
"Whatever pussy, did you get it?!"  
"Yeah, I got Crusch's insignia and some artifacts from her treasury."

Capella laughed gleefully at his success. She then mentioned that they would retrieve Crusch's corpse in due time.

"Got it. Now can we end this? I need to sleep."  
"Going to masturbate? I hope you don't fail miserably!"  
"Oh fuck off already."  
"Hahahaha! See you again... **PRIDE.** "

The call ended.

* * *

Subaru sat on his chair staring as he thought about it all.

Emilia and everyone else at the Roswaal Estate were dead.

Anastasia put out a hit on Subaru, but every time someone got close, Subaru would pay Elsa to get rid of them.

Crusch's camp was essentially destroyed.

Felt was now in the clear runnings for the Royal Selection.

Batman was Lugnica's greatest hero and was said to be a Sage Candidate.

Scarecrow now replaced the dead Petelgeuse, as the new Sin Archbishop of Sloth.

But none of that mattered to him.

Subaru stared at the hideous mural painted on his wall of a beautiful figure surrounded by a haunting void.

"We'll save you…"

Subaru smiled as he closed his eyes, uttering his new reason of being in this new world.

 _Not Emilia._

 _Not Batman._

 _Not even himself._

"I'll save you...Satella."

" _Love. It is the crippling force that can heal or darken the minds, of those who are accepting of it."  
._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

There, in the infinite collection of worlds...there was beauty. There was despair...

There was love.

What kind of love was it?

Obsessive love?

Mad love?

Genuine love?

Misguided love?

 _It didn't matter._

None of this would be of consequence to the others.

Worlds…

Times…

So far away…

….Yet so close.

 _Time moved forward, the consequences of what has occurred, were now unchangeable. And all anyone could do...was to live, or die, in these worlds they called home._


	60. Chapter 60: Great Days Gone

**AN: This is it folks! NON-CANON STORYTELLING! WOAHHHH! In seriousness, here is the start of Arc 8! What twists and turns will develop in this saga?! Let's find out...**

 **AN Fun Fact: Sharp eyed Batman fans will know what armor Batman is wearing this chapter. And sharp eyed Re:Zero fans will know a bit about someone this chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty: Great Days Gone

"Hahhhhh Haaaaaaahhhh!"  
"Come on Subaru! One more go!"

Subaru swung a high kick at Batman, but the sandbags tied to his arms and legs really made him struggle. Batman blocked it with his forearm, then intended to toss him away.

"Oof!"

Subaru followed the movement and wrapped around his shoulder. Batman smiled seeing this, then locked his leg around Subaru's hip and spun his body to push him down. Subaru let go of him and chopped at Batman, but he kicked it away, and then did a spinning kick. Subaru used both arms to block it and allowed himself to fall to minimize the damage. Subaru then kicked at Batman while he was in the process of leaping back up...but Batman dashed past him and palm thrusted his chin...ending the training session.

"Hah, Hah, Damn! Can't you go a little easier on me? Phew!"  
"I did. Just for that absurd assumption, we are going to train harder tomorrow."  
"God dang it."

Batman helped Subaru up and removed his sandbags, letting Subaru have free use of arms and legs. Subaru swung his arms around, noticing they felt lighter and faster, making him smirk.

It had been six months since the party had returned from the Pleiades Watchtower. Everyone was doing their best to return to some formality at the mansion. To some, it had been an odd turn of events, as many of those who left, returned with changes less physically and more emotionally.

* * *

Deathstroke was more distant to those he had little interaction with, many of the servants noted he would act unsympathetic to any of them...Well-

"Slade-sensei, um excuse me?"  
"Oh, Petra."

Deathstroke seemed to always have time for Petra.

He did have friendly, if not quarreling attitudes, towards the twin maids. He began to call Ram by her name after they had a sparring match at the request of Roswaal. Deathstroke won, but Ram gave him a hard time...so she gained his respect. Rem showed her stuff when she had begun training again; wanting to be better suited for protecting Subaru. Deathstroke was impressed.

He had little interaction with Frederica, or "Fanged Maid" as he called her. However he did not demean her in any way, as he saw her as one of the most capable of the servants around.

"Well, you see...Rem-onee sama said that the 14th of February is a day called Valentine's Day. And since you all weren't here, I didn't have the chance to give...everyone their gifts."  
"I see."  
"So...here!"

Petra handed Deathstroke a small choclate covered strawberry from a tray she hid behind herself.

She was looking down, away from it. The confection looked alright, but it was obvious it wasn't one hundred percent perfect.

He then removed his helmet and ate it all in one bite. After chewing it for a bit, he swallowed and nodded at the young maid.

He patted her on the head and moved on.

"Thanks Petra."

Petra smiled as she carried the tray away to give away more of the treats to the others...

Not noticing Deathstroke pulling out a letter from his belt and glancing at the contents of it. He sighed.

* * *

Emilia was hard at work studying for the Royal Selection, when she got a visit by Ram.

"Oh Ram, nice to see you."  
"To you as well, Emilia-sama. Tea?"  
"Yes please."

Ram brought in her tea and snacks, now wearing her own unique accessories she "demanded" or "asked politely" from Subaru. She had her usual maid outfit, but now she wore black gloves that followed the same aesthetic of her work clothes. Attached to them were purple ribbons and etched on them were the insignia of the Magrave line. She also now had a blue earring that Rem had provided her, to make up for their missing birthday that year.

Emilia enjoyed her tea with Ram, who decided to take a break as well. They enjoyed some small talk about the recent developments...including…

"So, Emilia-sama, have you seen my sister?"  
"Rem? Oh, I think she is heading to go see Subaru and Batman-san. I think, they're training right now."  
"Ugh, how she can spend so much time with him?"  
"You mean, Subaru?"  
"Of course! I mean…."

She quickly frowned at Emilia as she placed her cup down. Even Emilia knew what she was about to bring up.

"How can you just accept this? Subaru loves both my sister and you?! Are you alright with this?!"  
"Well...I'm not so greedy to want Subaru all to myself-"  
"-That's not the point!"

She slammed her hands down on the table making the cups and utensils shake a bit.

"You should know as well as anyone! Only lords or someone of higher status is allowed to have...a...a-"  
"-Polygamous marriage?"  
"Blegh! Yes that!"

Ram seemed disgusted by that word, making the half-elf set her cup down and sigh a bit.

"Ram...I think I have feelings for Subaru."

"..."

"But I want to wait until I fully realize my feelings for him. Even then, I know Subaru loves Rem just as much as me. He said he fell in love with me the moment we met...but it took time for him to fall in love with Rem. So I understand that he, well, doesn't want to hurt either of us. That's Subaru for you."

Ram noticed Emilia blush slightly when she said this, but put on a stern face.

"That's why I am open to the idea, even if it is out of the ordinary."  
"I...I just can't accept this. Rem deserves better than this!"  
"Huh?"  
"If you all married, Rem would obviously be secondary to Emilia. You'd be the main wife...and I don't like that."  
"You really do love your sister."  
"...Naturally. And that's why you should think this through! Even if all three of you came to an understanding, you still can't marry Subaru."  
"Well I can."  
"Huh?"

Emilia stood up from her chair and pointed a finger in the air, putting on a smug face.

"If I marry Subaru, then there's that problem taken care of."

"After that, I just marry Rem, then all three of us would be together! Easy right?"  
"...You're not serious are you?"  
"Oh yes! Suuuuper serious! Once I'm King, I can do just that. Meaning, I have to work extra hard so Subaru and Rem can be happy!"  
"...You understand what marriage is right?"  
"Uh, yeah! When two people love each other veeery much, they get married. I love Subaru. I love Rem. So that's a done deal!"

Emilia nodded with an aura of confidence, as if she solved the grand obstacle ahead of her. This only made Ram slunk back into her chair and made it known she still disapproved.

"Ram...are you that much against Subaru being with Rem?"  
"Yes and no."

Emilia was clearly confused by what Ram said. The maid chugged down her tea and began to make her point clear.

"My lovely little sister and Barusu love each other, there is no doubt about it. Normally, I wouldn't object so much to their engagement. Not as much."  
"I think I got the last part. Heh."  
"But my clan never followed polygamous marriage, so we never practiced it. We brought up to believe in a singular relationship with the one you marry."

"..."

"But Barusu is from a different world, we don't know how his culture works. Just knowing that his people went to the moon proves that they are quite different than us. I...I want my sister to be happy. And knowing that Barusu coerced her into this is just-"  
"-Actually Rem told me she was the one who brought it up."  
"...Please tell me you're joking."  
"Nope."

Emila gave a bashful smile as Ram facepalmed hard enough that both felt it. Poor Ram couldn't help but feel her world spinning as she realized there was no use in telling them anything.

They were goiung to go through with this ridiculous plan that her sister came up with.

"Do you hate Subaru?"  
"...No, I don't exactly hate him, or even like him...but-"  
"-You respect him?"

Ram sighed as the words were taken right out of her mouth.

"Yes, over time I have gained admiration for that fool. He has not only been a man of good timing...but also very brave and never willing to give up...the scars on his body prove that."  
"...True."  
"Still, I wouldn't say I respect him that highly, I still respect Roswaal-sama and Bruce-san the most."  
"Hahaha. But you two are still really good friends."  
"Please refrain from using that word."

Ram mumbled her thoughts as Emilia happily chuckled at her behavior.

* * *

Garfiel had been busy bitting on some swords when he went to go visit Otto. The former merchant was slaving away at his paperwork.

"Otto! Wha's up?"  
"What's up? What's UP?! These piles of papers! It's as if Roswaal-sama is dumping anything and everything on me!"  
"Oh?"  
"I mean!"

He pulls out a crumbled piece of paper from a bin next to his seat.

"THIS IS A RECEIPT! FOR CLOTHING! HIS CLOTHING! I don't even do these!"  
"Hahaha! It's like he mistook thi' place for a trash bin!"  
"I really hope not!"

Otto sighed disappointingly, as Garfiel sat on a couch in the office.

"So Otto, wha' do ya think abou' Emilia gettin' her Grea' Spirit back?"  
"...I think it would be great for the team."  
"I kinda' agree, but I am also concern' ya know?"

Otto's eyes lifted as he noticed Garfiel's tone shift.

"Why's that?"  
"Dunno, maybe it has ta do wit' th' fact tha' Bat-Aniki said tha' once Puck returns, he and Boss are goin' to interrogate em?'"  
"Hmmm...do you know for what exactly?"  
"Na really, Bat-aniki does keep...a lot of secrets ya know?"

Otto nodded with low spirit.

When they learned that Batman had plans to take ALL of them out, should the situation called for it, everyone felt a little troubled by it. While everyone forgave him, there was still a level of unease over the fact that they didn't know what other secrets he had.

Batman eventually told them everything about himself, his world and the events that unfolded before he came to their world to ease their concerns.

"I honestly do not see Batman-dono needing to hide anything else from us. He's...stuck with us. So I figure he has now become protective towards everyone."  
"No dobt abou' tha'. Tho'…"  
"Hm?"  
"Still upset wit' him...jus' a bit."

Garfiel smirked as he tossed Otto and appa and began to leave.

"Don' ya die on me bro! We still need a office slave for th' team."  
"Garfiel...WAIT. Did you call me a slave?! Damn it, can all of you please knock it off!?"

Garfiel laughed at his funny reaction and left him to his business. Otto quietly laughed it off and took a bite.

* * *

Subaru took off his training shirt to dry off the sweat from the training regiment. Using a towel to wipe off the excess sweat, he turned his back towards Batman.

"..."

No matter how many times he sees it, it makes him uncomfortable. The black veins of the dragon blood coursing through his body and the smile shaped scar on his back from his fight with the Joker. It made Batman think of some of his biggest failures while in this world.

"You okay?"  
"Yes, just thinking to myself."  
"Oh?"  
"We have to be preparing for the ceremony of Puck's return and...to be vigilant on the chance that we encounter more Witch Cultists in the near future."  
"I'd rather not think about those kind of things...then again, it'd be foolish not to."  
"So we should always be prepared."

Subaru rested the towel on his shoulders as he noticed Batman looked away and stared up in the blue afternoon sky.

"Bruce?"  
"...I have been having some trouble sleeping."  
"OHHHHHH? Has it been a certain someone?"  
"No Subaru, this is more serious."

Subaru stopped his joking manner as he could sense the serious tone Batman was making.

"What...were they dreams or something?"  
"...Yes."  
"Wanna tell me what they were about?"  
"...Us. All of us."  
"Huh?"

Batman now turned around as laid it all out for his friend.

"I dreamed of us. The Other Us'."  
"…!"

"You standing near a great fire...me attacking the mansion….both of us, fighting against one another...then there was-."

"...?"

"-A large dark tower standing where the palace stood, overlooking the capital...with my symbol shining over the clouds above it."  
"...Batman-san, these sound like."  
"Correct...I think I'm seeing alternate worlds in my sleep."

They both contemplated on the manner.

"But why?"  
"My last contact with the Algol Tree, might have something to do with it. That tree seems to stretch out throughout this universe's timelines...it actually may be the key to your power too."  
"Return by Death?"  
"Just a theory though."

Subaru sighed as he looked at the mansion, his mind clouded by the ideas of the Algol and the multiverse...especially since it sounded like most of the ones he and Batman have seen, were mostly bad or even downright terrible.

This also made Subaru hopeful.

He viewed the world they were living in right now to be one of the best ones, but he'd make sure it make it even better.

* * *

Rem was now in view walking to them with fresh towels and glasses of water on a tray.

"Subaru-kun, Batman-san. Hello."  
"Hey Rem."

She began handing out the towels...staring at Subaru. Her cheeks became red as she watched him rub his face, revealing his bare upper body to her.

"...Mhmm."

Subaru now had a much more athletic look to him, tighter more defined muscles were now his. Rem just continued enjoying the view.

The three of them continued making their way to the mansion. Rem was holding Subaru's hand as they walked.

"Subaru-kun, aren't you and Batman-san going to the capital tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, apparently I got to accompany Emilia to some shindig for some sponsorship deal and Batman-san has to report to the Sage Council."  
"And Rem cannot come along?"  
"We'd love for you to come, but the trip will be less than a day and we'd like some of your awesome cooking when we come back."

Rem blushed from Subaru's comment.

"Very well, Rem will do her best to make Subaru-kun a meal worthy of praise."  
"That's my girl."

He began to pat her on the head, something she loved getting from Subaru.

"There you all are, I suppose."

Beatrice came out of the door rushed over to hug Subaru.

"Hey Beako, easy there I'm still sweaty from exercise."  
"Betty will hug her Subaru, rain, snow or otherwise. Subaru should know this by now, I suppose."  
"What a cutie."

Subaru picked her up with one arm and let her clutch around his neck, carrying off in a affectionate manner. Rem seemed to pout a this...then she held herself high knowing she's been closer to him since before his contract.

* * *

Just as they made it to the door, Frederica came out bowing to them all.

"Welcome back, the bath is ready for you both."

"Maaan, I did work up a sweat. Thanks Frederica."  
"No worries, I am just a humble servant."

Her expression changed when she saw Batman arrive, she put on a bright blush as raised her brows at him. He removed his mask and winked at her, now making her face completely red.

Bruce made his first move and took Frederica's hand.

"Can't let them be the only ones right?"  
"...Yes."

Bruce led Frederica away leaving the other three to giggle at their affectionate actions.

* * *

Though it had been only six months since Bruce and Frederica started to date...it only took three months for their relationship to actually cement them as a couple.

 _Then there was one night in particular a month ago._

"Bruce, can I ask you for a favor?"  
"Fire away."

Frederica was now in his room in her nightgown, Bruce was working on some calculations for using mana based on Puck's contract. He wanted to help Emilia get him back asap. He set his pen down and looked over at her.

"Well….um...we're more than friends right?"  
"Sure."  
"So...um...well...could you…?"

She gripped her gown, seemingly embarrassed of what she was going to say next.

"Could you let me sleep with you?"  
"...E-Excuse me?"

Batman literally dropped his pen from his hand and removed his mask, he felt he must have heard something wrong.

"Come again?"  
"...Bruce, I wish to sleep with you tonight."  
"...Come again?"  
"Please refrain from joking around!"

Frederica put on a sour look as her entire face was tomato red. She timidly looked down as she tried to explain herself better.

"Bruce, you were gone for a whole year! And we...never got to celebrate my birthday together last year."  
"November 11th, right?"  
"Yes, and I never got a gift! So I demand they we sleep together, you know, just for tonight."

"..."

"Uh-uh-W-w-Well, we can just cuddle but that's it! Nothing serious...got it? Just that."

Frederica twiddled her fingers, unsure of what his answer would be. Batman was always a serious man, so he might see this as a foolish request and not-

"Alright then."  
"H-HUH?"

"It's pretty much a sleepover in a sense right?"

"...!"

"It shouldn't be a problem right?"  
"N-No it wouldn't...thank you."

* * *

That night she laid next to Bruce as he quickly dozed off...however in the middle of the night he was awoken by a sudden hug in the back by Frederica.

"Mhmm...F-Frederica?"

"Sorry...it just feels good like this...go back to sleep."

Bruce sighed as he shifted his body over and hugged her in return. So the two began kissing.

"Mhmm."  
"Mmmph."

Frederica cupped his cheeks and massaged his shoulder.

Bruce began rubbing his hands on her waist.

Frederica continued the kissing as she started to claw his back. She stopped when she heard him moan and tried to speak.

"I-I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I don't mind."

He then nibbled on her ear causing her to hold him tight. He then whispered in her ear.

"We are not doing anything serious tonight right?"  
"...Y-Yes."  
"...There is still something I can do to, pleasure you."

She then saw as he got under the covers .

"B-Bruce what are you doing?"

"..."

"Just what-"

The event continued well into the night, as Frederica covered her mouth with a pillow...making sure to not alert anyone else of Bruce was doing to her.

* * *

The next morning Frederica woke up, her hair was a mess and Bruce was actually fast asleep.

"He's never slept so long."

Frederica sat up and looked over at him and her heart began to beat faster. She was now one hundred percent in love with the man.

"I wonder if this is how Rem-chan feels when she's with Subaru-sama?"

She tried to straighten her hair as Bruce slowly began to sit up.

"Ah, good morning."  
"...Morning."

Frederica leaned over and kissed Batman on the cheek, smiling as she did. The two stared at each other, both of them rubbing their hands together, as if they were ready to continue from last night.

 _Then someone barged in._

"Yo! Bat-aniki! My amazin' self was jus' wonderin' if we could actually-"

Seconds after that, silence filled the room. Garfiel stared, as his sister mouth dropped and Bruce tried to use his ninja skills to silently slide back into the blankets. Both of them expected him to have a massive tantrum about what he was seeing. Frederica sprung out of bed, getting herself ready to try and calm him down.

"Um...I'll jus' come back later."

"Garf-?"

Garfiel left, closing the door behind him.

The two just stared at the door, not believing that Garfiel kept his calm from seeing his sister in such a precarious situation. Frederica's eyes wandered around, not sure what she was going to do.

However to her surprise, when she saw him later that day, he was still his quirky self doing his usual shtick.

It was with Batman, however, that he gave the silent treatment to for the next two weeks. Childish antics per usual.

* * *

Now inside the mansion, Petra raced over and handed over the rest of the Valentine's chocolates to her friends, they all enjoyed them...except Subaru, he didn't seem to get one.

"Um, Subaru-sama...th-this one is for you."

"Wooow."

A lovely ornage box wrapped in a yellow ribbon was handed to him, it was clearly chocolate inside. Anyone could see Petra must have worked especially hard on this one more than the others.

Subaru smiled as he took it from her hands, her face lowered, not knowing what he would say.

"Thank you Petra, I love it."  
"...Y-You're welcome!"

She raised her eyes and smiled at Subaru, she then received a head pat from her cherished one, making her especially happy. Rem smiled at the entire thing...but raised a fist in the air as she put on a determined face, her horn slowly peeking out as well.

"Rem musn't lose her spot."  
"Relax Rem, you still always be my fanatical demon."

Rem cupped her cheeks, blushing happily from the comment.

Beatrice was set down so Petra could drag her off and play.

"Aw, wait! Petra hold on, I suppose!"  
"Come on Beatrice-chan, I'm so happy that I could play all day today!"  
"No, I wanted to stay with Subaru! Wait! Cease this, I suppose!"

Beatrice looked back and saw everyone waving her goodbye.

"You traitors!"  
"We love you too Beako!"

* * *

Later, the entirety of the mansions residents were now gathered for dinner. They began to discuss everything that was going to happen tomorrow as well as small topics such as the countires of Japan and the United States from the other world.

Surprisingly, Emilia insisted that she go without Roswaal in order to test herself in what she has learned over the past two years through her studying. Roswaal actually agreed and gave her his blessings.

Subaru sat with Emilia and Rem to his sides and Beatrice on his lap. Ram and Petra stood next to Roswaal as he glanced over and saw that Frederica was standing next to Bruce, who was wearing his formal wear. Garfiel playfully glared at Bruce, Otto nervously chuckled at the sight.

"So, me and Emilia-tan are heading to a sponsorship deal in the capital right?"  
"Correct Subaru, we have to gain some more backers, especially since, to the rest of the world, we were on a year long quest. Time travel is weird."  
"Time traveling sure does suck."

Subaru and Batman both grimaced at the thought.

"'Kay now, Roz-chi said something about a bodyguard coming with us? Won't Batman-san be enough?"  
"Subaru, while I'll be with you two during the trip there, I have to go the mansion for my own agenda. So you two will be wide open."  
"Aren't I enough?"  
"Emilia is more than capable of defending you two...but I still fear that something can go out of hand."  
"IGNORING ME HUH?"

Subaru pouted, making Rem and Emilia laugh. Subaru calmed down though and looked at Roswaal.

"So who's this bodygaurd we're getting?"  
"Sheeee is the granddaughter from a line oooooof bodyguards protecting the Magrave lineage since her grandmother. Her name is Sarah Remendis."

"Sarah huh? Well is she like tough?"

"Oh, well! She may noooooot have the magical prowress of Emilia-sama, the brute strength of Batman-san, oooooor the escapist skills of Subaru-kun, but she is aaaaaa capable fighter, to be sure."  
"Why did mine sound like a diss?"  
"Huhuhuhu."

Roswaal chuckled it off, but Subaru thought about what kind of girl was going to be taking care of them.

Then his two cheeks were pinched.

"OW! OW!"

Emilia and Rem gave Subaru sour looks.

"What were you thinking about Subaru? Hope it wasn't anything, n-naughty!"  
"Rem agrees, Subaru-kun needs to refrain from such impure thoughts...unless they have to do with Rem or Emilia-sama!"

Subaru's eyes watered from the pain and he apologized profusely from it. Everyone around him laughed at the exchange, making the girls blush immensely. Frederica hugged Bruce from behind from laughing so hard, Garfiel meanwhile did his best to happy for the two of them, even if he couldn't help but be a overly concerned little brother.

Roswaal rubbed his chin as he looked at Subaru, then at Bruce. He whispered to himself…

"Maybe this will be it?"

* * *

The next morning, when the sun was barely coming out, everyone was outside getting ready to head to the capital. It was decided to forgo using Batman's teleportation spell, in order to conserve it for an emergency. Batman put on his new suit he spent the last three months building.

"Um, Batman-san...doesn't that suit look a little heavy?"  
"Maybe so, but it's what I have to work with. I am still charging the other two armors and my old suit is torn up badly from the last few months."  
"I guess so...still, it looks uber cool!"

It had a metal helmet shaped like his usual mask, armored shoulders and what looked like heavy armor around his arms, chest and legs. His usual vicious white yes were still there of course. All of it covering his normal Batsuit, though it was quite torn up underneath.

"I thought of making this design just in case I needed to go one on one with Superman at one point. Luckily, there is some fine metal depositories in Roswaal's domain."  
"Geez, there you go again trying to take on everyone."

Subaru playfully punched his chest with his metal hand, making the two of them chuckle.

* * *

Just ahead of them a carriage dropped off the bodyguard who now being sent with the three of them.

Subaru was quite stunned to see her. With Roswaal's description of what this girl's grandmother Carol looked like, she was essentially the splitting image of her, even her height. Except, she wore a Magrave insignia stamp on her uniforms left shoulder.

"Oh, um, Sarah right?"  
"Yes, that is my name, it is a honor to finally meet you all."

She did a quick bow to them, but when she looked up at Batman her calm demeanor flattered as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, this one would be Batman-dono?"  
"That's right nice to-"  
"-Yes, please let me just say I have zero intention of being formal with you."

Everyone was taken aback by her staunch refusal to be nice to him.

"Sarah-san, just what do you have against Batman-san?"

"Yes, I should answer that for you Emilia-sama. I have trained since my very birth to be a diligent servant to the Magrave family...and yet when the time finally came for my duty to be finally fulfilled to become a willing bodyguard, this man showed up."  
"...That's true, Batman-san did show up when Roswaal was looking for someone to take care of me."  
"Yes, I was going to be ready some time by the start of the Royal Selection to guard you with my body and being...until this complete stranger showed up and took my rightful birth given place."  
"Don't say that! Batman-san is a dear friend and he's been through soooo much with us."  
"Yes, maybe so. Though I accept wholeheartedly with Subaru-dono being your knight, as he worked for that position tirelessly...for Batman to show up and just take the spot is irksome, regardless of what he's accomplished in the past two years. So I would ask you kindly, to let us drop this conversation."

Emilia couldn't say anything else, as she bowed to Emilia, then Subaru...and turned her head away from Batman. The two men could only sigh at the haughty girl they now had to travel with.

Just then, they felt a piercing aura behind them. The three of them turned around.

"UH."  
"Oh shit."

Frederica had a intense sour look on her face, her hands slowly transforming into paws and a unbearable killing aura surrounded her body.

"G-Garfiel! Do something about this!"

Subaru turned to see Garfiel was literally now half a football field away from them. The young man waved at them enthusiastically.

"You got this Boss!"  
"DON'T RUN AWAY!"

* * *

After Batman calmed Frederica down, she hugged Bruce goodbye.

"Hurry on up, okay?"  
"Sure, sure. Make sure everyone is doing alright, okay?"  
"Of course, my love."

She kissed him passionately, not caring that everyone could see them.

Rem and Emilia blushed immensely seeing them do this.

Otto and Subaru howled in a comedic fashion.

Garfiel took a deep breath, but calmed himself.

"If Sis is happy, then I should really get ova' it."

Ram and Roswaal chuckled seeing this.

Petra scratched her cheek, thinking she shouldn't be seeing this.

And as for Sarah-

"Tsk."  
-She turned away in annoyance.

Emilia, Batman and Subaru got in the carriage. Beatrice pouted up at Subaru, she also had wanted to come, but she had to help stay and work on some algorithm Batman left for her, so they could speed up the process to bring Puck to them.

"Subaru do be careful! Betty will give you good thrashing if something does happen, I suppose."  
"Cute and scary, that's my Beako."  
"Don't make fun of me!"

Subaru leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, making her tremble and turn bright pink.

"W-W-WhAT?! S-S-S-SUBARU?!"

"Call it a good luck kiss."

Beatrice retaliated and used Murak to float up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Now Betty wishes you luck! Take that, I suppose!"  
"...Thanks Beatrice."

Beatrice floated down and smiled up at him. Then, Rem made it past her and kissed Subaru in the mouth. When she let go, he took a deep breath as he didn't expect her to do that.

"Wow."  
"Haha, Rem knows how to give the best good luck kisses. And only for her Subaru-kun!"  
"T-Thanks Rem."

Her rubbed her head and she smiled bashfully.

She stepped down and put her hands together to look at Batman and Emilia.

"Batman-san, Emilia-sama! Please take good care of Subaru-kun."  
"No sweat Rem, we'll take good care of him!"

Emilia stuck her head out and gave her a wink and thumbs up. Rem did the same as well.

Ram could be seen almost wanting to cry seeing her darling sister being corrupted by Subaru.

* * *

The carriage pulled away as everyone waved them goodbye.

Subaru and Emilia watched as the mansion got smaller and smaller in view until they rushed forward. Subaru was sitting near the window so he could look over at Patrasche. She seemed to be happy being able to carry them all to their next destination.

"Can't beat my Patrasche huh?"

Subaru sat back inside the carriage, Sarah was in front driving the carriage, she was lucky Patrasche was ordered by Subaru to let her drive...otherwise she would have refused to even move a muscle.

Though the sight of her struggling with Patrashce in his mind, made Subaru chuckle a bit.

The three of them continued the journey...eventually Subaru took the reins giving Sarah the opportunity to rest inside. She seemed to frequently talk with Emilia with a calm demeanor...but always slightly narrowed her eyes at Batman.

"Can't we just talk about this in a civil manner?"  
"Incorrect, I wish to hardly even speak with someone like you."  
"You are quite the sharp one aren't you?"  
"Hmph. Yes, I wish to refrain from being given a remark like that from you."

Emilia clapped her hands together as slightly frowned at Sarah.

"Sarah-san, I do not wish to seem mean or anything of the sorts. But, Batman-san is one of my best friends, so I'm not going to forgive anyone who badmouths him!"

"...!"

"Batman-san has lost so much these past two years! And for you to sit there and-"

Batman then quickly grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at him, his head was shaking side to side slowly.

"But Batman-san."  
"It's alright Emilia, not everyone is going to like someone in general, you should know this better than anyone. So I'm going to be strong like you and not let it get to me."

"O-Okay."

Emilia took a breath and relaxed. Sarah sat there astonished in seeing the bond they had.

"Yes...you two…"

"...?"

"Yes. You both seem to have high camaraderie with each other, as if you've been through years of combat, even though you two have only known each other for two years."

"It's been...quite the journey for all of us. But Subaru and Batman-san have always been working hard for us. So natuarally I trust them both to no end."  
"...!"

Sarah could in no way respect Batman as a bodyguard, just seeing him in such an outlandish armor was enough for her to question his skills. However, she couldn't shake the slight...very slight, acknowledgement she had for what he had accomplished.

The White Whale.

The Sizable Hare.

Sloth.

Greed.  
Wrath.

Gluttony.

The Pleaideas Watchtower.

They were tasks that entire countries, armies and even powerful warriors like the Sword Saint could never defeat.

Yet, in the last two years, this novice bodyguard worked with the Emilia's knight to defeat these obstacles that were a challenge to the world for the last four hundred years.

"Incorrect, I cannot."

Sarah still refused to acknowledge him. No matter what.

* * *

The carriage made it inside the capital...but the moment they stepped out, countless citizens surrounded them. Many asking for autographs, to touch them or even women swooning over Subaru and Batman.

"Damn...maybe we should wear messy clothes like celebrities do?"  
"I think we'd be too noticeable even then."

Sarah did her job and brought out two forearm blades and sliced up the ground, scaring the citizens back.

"Yes, please back away now. Make way for Emilia-sama and her entourage!"

The four of them made it past the citizens and…

* * *

"OH! Hey there!"  
"Well, I'll be damned. You really are them!"

Kadomon waved at them as they were now in front of his fruit shop.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you again. But man, to think that the broke as a joke kid from two years ago, would end up being a knight!?"

The two laughed it off, while Emilia bowed to Kadomon, making him bow back. Then he noticed the other two. While he did a slight bow with his head to Sarah, who gave one back, for Batman…

"C-Can you do me a favor and wait right there?"  
"Uh, excuse me?"  
"Just one second!"

Kadomon ran inside and they could hear noises coming from inside. Sarah got in a battle ready position...but Batman placed his hand in front of her, as if to calm her down.

Kadomon rushed out of the shop, holding hands with two people.

"See what I tell ya?"

Out came a lovely lady with purple hair and brown eyes, his wife...and a small little girl that Subaru recognized instantly, quietly whispering her name.

"Plum-chan."

Plum was a little girl that Subaru remember from his very first loop in this world. Seeing her now two years older and happy as can be...made Subaru want to cry. He did his best to not to though.

"You okay Subaru?"  
"Yeah, something in my eyes is all."

Subaru calmed down and waved at the little girl.

She looked to her right at Subaru.

Then to her left at Batman.

She did this several times, back and forth.

"W-WOOOW! It's Batman and Natsuki Subaru!"

"See? I told you they were here."

Plum excitedly made it over, fidgeting around, unsure of what to do.

Batman kneeled down and shook hands with her. She giggled happily and looked back at her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Look! I'm shaking hands with Batman!"

"Wow sweeite you sure are lucky!"  
"Yeah!"

Plum then shook hands with Subaru. She then remembered something and ran back inside in a hurry. She came back and brought out two pieces of paper. She handed each one to them.

Both men smiled.

For Subaru, it was a crudely drawn picture of himself and Batman beating up the White Whale. He smiled more when saw the White Whale was crying with x's for eyes.

For Batman, it was a drawing of Batman and Subaru next to the Watchtower raising their hands in the air saying, "We did it!".

Both men thanked her for the gifts.

* * *

For the next several minutes Plum was sitting on Batman's shoulders as Subaru decided to buy some fruit from him. Sarah noticed behind them that many people were whispering and pointing out at them.

"Alright here ya go!"

"Thanks man, you are always a big help."  
"Sure, was kinda worried when you rushed off last time with your maid."  
"Oh...Um...Right! I had just remember we were going to be late for the meeting to take down the White Whale, really messed up with that!"  
"Well, okay."

Subaru tried to laugh it off, but Kadomon saw reason to pry any further.

Plum was now saying goodbye to her heroes.

Kadomon even went as far to explain that, in the last two years, Batman and Subaru have tied with the Sword Saint as the most beloved heroes in the entirety of Lugnica. Their exploits have been written down, sung by a wandering minstrel and even made into a play.

Subaru and Batman could only grimace at the last one.

"Bye bye, Batman-onii san and Subaru-onii san!"  
"Bye Plum take care okay!"  
"Will you visit us again?"  
"No doubt about it!"

Plum smiled happily at the idea.

"When I grow up I'm going to make my dad's shop the biggest one in the entire capital!"  
"Sounds good."  
"And I'll be like Anastasia Hoshin, I'm going to have knights to protect me!"  
"A very important person, huh?"  
"Yup, and I want people like onii-san and Batman-san to be protecting me!"

Batman nodded and patted her on the head.

"We'll be looking forward to that."  
"Okay!"

And with that, they left and waved them goodbye.

Behind them, Kadomon's shop was suddenly flooded with customers. It seemed that his shop had now become famous for, "Exclusively serving Batman and Natsuki Subaru", so it ended up sticking with them.

They could only thank those two from a distance.

* * *

Batman decided to split off from them.

"This is where split up."  
"Okay, Be good to the Sage Council okay?"  
"Sure thing. Emilia, good luck on everything."

Emilia nodded with confidence. Subaru looked over and gave him a big ol' thumbs up, which he returned as well.  
He then glanced over at Sarah.

"Please take care of these two."  
"Yes, Batman should realize who exactly he is speaking with. I don't need you to tell me how do my job."  
"Alright then."

Batman pulled out his grappling gun and fired away. Shooting through the air and then began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Even Sarah was surprised to see Batman move so nimbly in the heavy looking armor. Subaru snickered at seeing slightly surprised face.

"Now shall we go?"

Emilia took his hand and they began walking off. Sarah close behind...looking to the direction of the palace, where Batman had had ventured to.

* * *

It was now two hours later, Batman was led into the halls of the castle, all of the knights had begun whispering and some even swallowed their breaths looking over at Batman. They could feel his imposing aura and were even impressed by his armor.

"Here we are Batman-dono."

The doors opened up and Batman was now in the meeting room that he was in just two years ago.

"Batman-dono, thank you for meeting with us."  
"No problem."

Batman stood there glancing over and seeing Reinhard there.

"Hey Reinhard."  
"Batman, it is good to see you."

However, Batman quickly noticed that he had a serious demeanor, making the dark knight cautious of what was occurring. So Bordeaux started the meeting.

"Batman-dono, there is a very important reason we have brought you here. I could think that someone with your talents would know exactly why."  
"...Julius told you about where I'm from?"  
"Nothing gets past you."

Miklotov chuckled, but stopped when he saw that Batman was staring at them. It was quite obvious the armor he was wearing did not help the mood, making it seem as though he was ready for battle.

"Ahem. Then to the topic, Batman-dono, we have been informed that you unable to return to your old home, we are sorry at your unfortunate situation...but we must also know-"  
"-If my world can breach over here?"  
"Correct."

Reinhard stepped forward.

"We have reason to believe that if you were to enter our world, some others could do the same."  
"Like that person of light?"  
"...! Then you have seen him as well?!"  
"We saw it at the Augria Sand Dunes. I do think as well it was someone from my world, but it's not that easy to reach this world. I think it has something to do with Od Laguna."  
"You believe it protects this world from such an event?"  
"Yes, otherwise your world would be frequently visited by other worlds correct?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Furthermore, if I can't find a way back, they more than likely can't find a way in."  
"And if they did? What are the chances your world will not try to invade?"  
"While the theory that some denizens of my world would most likely try to attack...if we met with my friends there, they'd more than be of help defending your world."

Reinhard seemed at ease hearing this...but still-

"On the off chance that your world tried to invade us...how much of a chance do we have?"  
"With you factored in as well?"

Reinhard nodded.

"...Hahhh, in the unlikely event that my world somehow turned all 'evil' and tried to attack this place?"  
"Let's be hypothetical about it."

"...You'd lose your world in half a year."

Everyone gasped loudly hearing this.

"Relax though, that would never happen. Your world is safe...and even if some outside force tried to invade...I'd stand with you."  
"And why is that?"  
"...Subaru and the others are under my protection for as long as I am here there is no doubt about that...but also…"  
"Hm?"  
"I...have someone I need to take care of. I would never let anything happen to her."

Everyone was stunned to hear that Batman had a lover...making them think that she'd be the sole thing needed to keep him on their side.

"Now if this whole conversation is over."

Batman gave a respectful bow, then turned his back to everyone. Miklotov and the others watched as he made his exit.

"I have to meet with Emilia and Subaru."  
"Very well, the meeting is adjourned. We have proven that Batman-dono has no intention of brining harm to this land."

As Batman exited the room...he could only whisper to himself.

"After everything we did...you'd still do this, huh?"

* * *

At the exit of the castle, Reinhard was outside waiting for him. It was reaching the evening hours as the sun turned purple and ornage.

"Batman, I just-"  
"-Relax Reinhard, you and the council had every right to be suspicious of me, now that the knowledge of other worlds is revealed."  
"We can't take the chance of Lugnica being compromised, especially by enemies we know nothing about."  
"...Couldn't you always come to me?"

Reinhard's eyes widened, then lowered, filled with regret that he never thought of to simply ask his friend.

Batman sighed as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is alright Reinhard. We both can't be right all the time or think we know whats best. But we learn from them, so try and learn from this."

"...Thank you Batman."

Reinhard and Batman bowed to each other and went their separate ways.

Though the Sword Saint sighed loudly…

"But Batman now has a lover huh?"

He looked out at the sky and couldn't help but make a troubled face.

"Felt-sama is not going to be pleased."

* * *

The business meeting was now over, Subaru took a deep breath as he was bored out of his mind talking with the brokers for these companies. But the rigorous studying Emilia did really helped in the situation, and they succeeded in getting the sponsorship deals.

"Emilia-tan sure is amazing though."  
"Just hard work being rewarded."  
"Yeah, yeah. E.M.G. Emilia-tan. Major. Genius."

Emilia laughed at his usual antic...then leaned over and kissed him in the cheek.

"Uh…"  
"Just got a little anxious...so felt like doing it."  
"Do...do you want to really kiss then?"  
"Um...well...I'm curious about it. I have seen you and Rem do it before...so-"  
"-Your wish is my command."

Subaru leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She moaned as she felt his tongue caressing hers. They broke the kiss and they both stared at each other.

"E-Emilia-tan sure is a good kisser."  
"S-Stupid Subaru."

She then reached over and hugged him. He felt happy as can be, being with her. His first-

"Yes, has the meeting been successful?"  
 **"GAHH!"**

The two stopped their snuggling as Sarah entered the room. She glanced over the two of them with her usual calm face.

"Yes...I can see why Subaru-sama is quite popular at the mansion then."  
"I hope your not insinuating anything?"  
"Incorrect, nothing of the sort."

Subaru then scratched his head and tried to change the topic.

"So, Sarah-san, how come you never say no?"  
"Yes, in my family we see that word as an ugly word that does not belong in our lineage. Such a negative response should be unbecoming of anyone in the Remendis family."  
"O-Okay."

The room became silent...then Subaru sat up and decided to lighten up the mood.

"Hey! I saw a really good bakery down the corner I think I'll get us something nice, right?"  
"Yeah let's go."

Subaru then shook his finger at Emilia and gave her a wink.

"The two ladies should stay here and chat, while I venture out and get them something to snack on."  
"But…the fruit?"  
"That's for the mansion, we'll share it with the others. Can't go back without bringing Rem and Beako back something!"  
"But still..."

Subaru put a finger on her lips and gave her a wink.

"Easy there, Emilia-tan, let me do this for you."

She nodded happily, so he removed his finger, turning his attention to Sarah.

"I trust you'll take care of our future king then?"  
"Yes, but are you sure there is nix reasoning to follow you?"  
"Come on, if I can't make it to a store, what kind of knight would I be?"

Sarah was silent and simply sat back down.

"Besides, Emilia is the big shot here, so you need to protect her, yeah?"  
"Yes, very well Subaru-sama, I shall stay behind to guard Emilia-sama."  
"Great! Now...let's see, I know Emilia wants something with berries, how about you?"  
"...Yes, something with a bit of saltiness would be nice."  
"Got it, I'll be back!"

Subaru rushed off to get the snacks for the two girls.

Sarah sat quietly...but Emilia asked her a question that almost made her drop her normal aura.

"Sarah-san...are you jealous of Batman-san?"

"...!?"

"Well?"  
"Incorrect. Incorrect, Emilia-sama. I have not such irksome feelings like that towards him."  
"O-Okay-"  
"-But."

She looked at Emilia, her lime green eyes gazing at into her.

"Yes, That man stole the position I worked my entire life for! I will never show him even the slightest amount of goodwill...how can I? He stole it...my reason for living."  
"Sarah-san."

Emilia put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. She didn't show even the slightest emotion of sadness on her face...but what could be said about her insides, was a different story.

* * *

Subaru was now carrying four bags of bread for everyone, while he was snacking away on his piece of chocolate pastry.

A strawberry cream flavored cake for Emilia.

A lemon sherbet for Sarah.

And a regular croissant for Batman.

However, as Subaru was nearing an alleyway...someone he recognized caught his eye.

"Oh, guess I should go say hi."

But when Subaru followed him to an alleyway...he disappeared.

"Huh?"

Then he turned around and saw he was right in front of him...spooking him almost out of his skin.

"Wah! Damn don't do that! That was scary!"

"..."

"Anyways, how have you been-"

 _Something hit the side of Subaru's head...knocking him out._

* * *

Batman arrived inside the building where the meeting was taking place.

"Hey everyone, how did it go?"  
"Batman-san! H-Have you seen Subaru?"  
"No, I thought he was with you all?"

Emilia stood up and began to tremble, her fingers nervously twiddling.

"He went out to the pastry shop outside to get us snacks, he hasn't come back...and it's already been ten minutes!"  
"What?!"

Batman rushed out the door and jumped out an open window, his heavy suit making a crater form under him. He dashed through the crowd, Emilia and Sarah were not far behind. Batman saw the pastry shop ahead...then noticed the alleyway near the corner of it.

He ran over to it...and saw three bags and a half eaten chocolate pastry. He observed the scene…

"Yes! Batman-dono! What have you found?!"  
"...Look here."

"...! This is...!"

Subaru's whip and his custom utility belt were on the floor. Next to the bags...was a small spot of blood.

Emilia was shaking as her covered her mouth.  
Sarah had a guilt ridden look in her eyes.

Batman got up and looked everywhere he could…

" **SUBARUUUUU!"**

* * *

His vision returning back to him, he squinted his eyes and found himself tied up. He looked around and saw he was inside of a regular looking carriage.

"Hey kyoudai. You're awake huh?"  
"...uhhhh."

He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the person. The person who tried to speak with and most likely ended up knocking him out.

"A-AL?"  
"Sorry about this...but there's some things we need to care of. For my princess... **and myself.** "

His tone of voice lowered with his last words...Subaru could swear he saw his eyes leering down at him, through his helmet.

Subaru quickly figured out what exactly was going on…

"You gotta be kidding me...I-?"

Subaru gritted his teeth, now ready to scream out his very serious predicament.

" **-I'VE BEEN KIDNAAAAPED?!"**

 _Subaru's screams echoed out of the carriage, one that was now far away from the capital. Signaling the start of a series of complete and utter disasters to come._


	61. Chapter 61: Aldebaran

**AN: ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty One: Aldebaran

Batman raised himself and looked over the situation.

"How did this happen...no, better yet, who did this?"

So many theories ran across his mind as he tried to figure out who took Subaru. However he had little time to dwell on these theories, time was being wasted and that meant more issues would arise if they didn't find him quickly.

"Emilia, stay with Sarah! I'm going to see if I can find Subaru! If not, we can at least get a general idea of what to do next! For now, go and wait by the carriage, just in case we need to leave!"  
"B-But-!"

Batman fired a grappling hook and ran up alongside the wall. As he flew off, he turned his head one last time to look at Sarah, his eyes narrowed at the girl.

As he disappeared from view Sarah looked down disappointingly. She could tell he was mad at her for letting Subaru out of her sights.

"Yes, Emilia-sama, we should follow his advice and head to the carriage!"  
"...S-Sure!"

As the two of them made a mad dash to the carriage, an unseen figure was on the roof watching them. He pulled out a small conversing mirror from his pocket.

"It's me...something's going on with the Emilia Faction."  
"Keep on your guard. Watch them for anything suspicious."

"Roger that."

Batman used his optic vision to view the city from atop a rooftop, he could see that whoever took Subaru moved around erratically and-

"There!"

A carriage was racing by that had the footprints inside that matched the assailant. He jumped off the roof and fired his grappling gun, dashing through the air. As he was now over the carriage, he spun in the air and aimed his foot down.

He stomped the back of the carriage and forced it to roll over and crash into a light post. He rushed over to see the contents of the carriage.

"No!"

There was nothing inside.

He was set up.

He ran over to the side and pulled the unassuming driver out, who was holding his head from damage he had received from the crash.

Batman slammed him on the ground.

"Who are you?!"  
"J-Just a driver!"  
"Why did you lead me on a wild goose chase?! ANSWER ME!"

Batman gripped the man's collar and raised him high into the air, the driver had genuine fear plastered on his face.

"Look! I didn't know I was messing with the Batman! I swear! I was just doing it for the money-"  
"-WHO!? Who paid you to distract me?!"

"S-S-S-Some guy with a helmet and a weird outfit! He told me to drive around the capital! He had some unconscious kid with him!"  
"Al?….WHERE DID THEY GO?!"  
"L-L-Look! I don't know! He just said he wanted some guys that were tailing him to be distracted! I don't know where they went-"

Before he could finish Batman tossed him aside and ran off to meet with the others.

* * *

After going to the stable where he told them to wait, he barged in, making Emilia and Sarah get up and race over to him.

"W-What happened?!"  
"It's Al! Priscilla's knight! He took Subaru!"  
"But why?! We never really had problems with that Faction?! She has been mean to me at least, but we got along just fine a year ago! So why?"  
"I don't know Emilia, but if we want answers, we'll need to go to the source!"  
"Source?"

Emilia looked confused, but quickly realized what he was talking about. Sarah nodded in agreement and she stood in front of him.

"Yes, we must move now!"  
"Right. We're going to the mansion where Priscilla resides in."  
"Yes? Is it here in the capital?"  
"Oh yeah, and we're paying it a visit…"

* * *

Two guards yawned as they stood firm at the gates of Priscilla's estate...only to be kicked unconscious by Emilia and Batman. He then tackled down the gates and rushed over to the main door. Several more guards with battleaxes rushed to the scene, only to be taken down by Sarah who almost danced through them with her forearm blades. She finished the dance of battle with a low bow. A guard raised his axe over Sarah, only to be knocked out with a powerful hook by Batman.

The three of them ran through the halls. As more guards came out, Batman and Sarah took care of them with kicks and punches. Emilia froze the other guards feet to the floor as they made it to the main room. Batman kicked down the doors.

"...Oh shit."

But there was nobody there. Even as they literally ransacked the entire building, neither Priscilla nor Al were anywhere to be seen.

"Those bastards!"  
"Yes, we have searched the entirety of this establishment, none of the parties in question are anywhere to be seen."  
"...Then."  
"Yes, they did not bring Subaru-sama here."

Batman punched the ground and grabbed a nearby guard who's face had a black eye.

"Where are they?!"  
"...They left."  
"What?!"  
"A f-few hours ago. It seems they left to their villa...one Priscilla-sama has had since her previous marriage-"

"-WHERE IS IT?!"

Batman shook the man and angrily slammed his body to the ground.

"I-It's at the southern border with Vollachia. It'll take you two days to get there."  
"FUCK!"

Batman threw the guard aside as he punched the ground again. He looked over and saw a trembling Emilia hugging her shoulders, looking at the ground with a pained expression.

"Why?"

"...?"

"Why is this happening? Subaru...hasn't done anything wrong, so why did they take him?"  
"Emilia…?"  
"...We need to find him. We need to make sure he is okay...and if...if they hurt him…"

Suddenly ice formed around the ground where she was standing. Sarah backed away slowly, her calm demeanor slightly faltering as she watched Emilia lose sight of what she was doing. But Batman braved through it and hugged Emilia...the ice dissipated and her eyes teared up.

"It's okay Emilia. We're getting Subaru back to us! But we need to stay calm and think this through, okay?"  
"Okay."

Emilia dried her tears as Batman let go of her. He turned his attention to Sarah who was watching the whole ordeal.

"We're going back to the mansion immediately. We need to inform everyone on what's going on and hopefully form a task force that could better handle this situation."  
"Yes, then let us make haste."

The three of them ran out of the ransacked estate.

* * *

Rem was wiping the windows to Subaru's room, smiling as she did.

"I hope Subaru-kun likes the pasta Rem has made!"

The maid was excited about tonights dinner...especially since she cooked it with her beloved's favorite condiment, mayonnaise. Then she glanced over and saw that a tear in space opened outside, out came the carriage that was being pulled by Patrashce.

"Oh! They're early!"

Rem quickly finished her work and raced off to greet them. As she ran down the halls, she could see Petra also rushing down the hall. She puffed her cheeks and her eyes shined, Petra looked back and her eyes shined as well.

The two maids literally raced each other to see who would greet them first. Rem of course won.

Rem made it over to the front door, a wheezing Petra stumbled behind Rem. The blue haired maid puffed her chest out and made a proud smile. Petra pouted, but relaxed as the door opened.

"Welcome back everyone!"  
"Welcome back all of you!"

But they saw Batman and the others rush in with serious expressions.

"Gather everyone now! We have an emergency!"  
"B-Batman-san?"  
"Now Rem! Time is of the essence!"

That's when Rem noticed it.

"Batman-san, where is Subaru-kun?"

Batman hung his head low, but still looked at the two maids, his eyes not faltering for even a second.

"That is the emergency."

* * *

Everyone was now gathered in the main hall and were quickly informed of the dire situation they were in. Everyone held their breaths as they found out the predicament.

"Subaru-sama...has been kidnapped?!"  
"That's right Frederica, we need to assemble a specialized team to help find Subaru-"

Just then, Batman swore he heard a frightening murmuring.

"-your fault."

"...?"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Batman quickly turned around to see Rem literally choking Sarah into a wall.

"YO! Rem STOP!"

Garfiel ran over to try and pull Rem off of her, Otto and Petra tried to do the same. Sarah was gasping for air as Rem's grip tightened around her neck.

"You had one job! To protect Subaru-kun from harm! How could you let this happen?!"  
"...UGH!"  
"Rem didn't go because she thought you could handle this! Rem was mistaken! You couldn't protect him! We don't need someone like you-"  
"-Agh!"

Rem was practically ready to break the girls neck, but her arms were grabbed by Batman.

"Stop it Rem! This isn't going to solve anything!"

"...!"

"We need to look for Subaru."

Rem came back to her senses and let Sarah go. The bodyguard coughed loudly as she held her own throat. Rem clenched her fists as leered down at her. But she shook her head and turned her attention back to Batman.

Everyone let go of Rem, but they were still a little frightened by her attempt at killing Sarah.

"What is your plan?"  
"Right...in this case, we need three individuals for this task."

"...?"

"Rem, Garfiel and Beatrice. You three need to come with me."

The three announced names looked at each other, while they weren't against being the search party...they wondered why he selected them.

"Bat-aniki, why us three?"  
"...We need individuals that can track Subaru...and you know how."  
"...! Right."

The witch's scent.

The three of them had their eyes widened realizing that Batman knew that they were the only individuals who could sniff it out. They couldn't believe he would use that is a basis to finding Subaru. Luckily, they could differentiate his scent compared to others, like the Witch's Cult.

"Rem understands. But do we know where this villa he was taken to is?"  
"Near the border of Vollachia...the closest I've been to that border was about, fifty miles of it. So I can teleport us at that point, we can use that as a starting line and go from there."  
"Understood!"

Rem nodded eagerly. Emilia felt left out of the loop and she kicked at the floor sadly.

"As for everyone else, we need you all to stay put and keep this place on lockdown. No one comes in, no one leaves."  
"You think someone else would try something?"  
"Hopefully not, but we're really dividing up our forces, so we need to stay firm."

Ram nodded in agreement.

"Then as you four venture out to find Barusu, we shall remain here and protect the mansion."  
"Right. Counting on you."

Garfiel slammed his fists together.

"Yosh! We ar' goin' to show those assholes a thing or two abou' fucking with us!"  
"Now hold on, let's not try and escalate things further."  
"Th' fuck?! They took th' Boss and lead us aroun' biting our own tails! Thi' be like a declaration of war in my opinion."

Rem and Beatrice agreed with his view on the situation. For bringing harm to Subaru, they were essentially ready to annihilate the Priscilla Camp. But luckily Batman deescalated the fury and even brought up the fact that while they would easily defeat them, it would look bad on Emilia's part.

So they decided to limit the battle to a simple rescue mission.

"Now that we've cleared that up. Otto take this comm link and keep it with you."

Batman handed Otto the comm link, the merchant placed it into his ear, remembering how to use it.

"We'll keep in contact should anything happen."  
"R-Right!"

* * *

He turned his attention to Sarah who seemed to be displeased about everything going on.

"Sarah. I'm leaving the others in your care, I trust you, so please."  
"...Yes, I will do my utmost and make up for this failure of mine. Rest assured, I will protect them."  
"Thank you."

Batman patted her shoulder. He then went over and gave a quick goodbye kiss to Frederica who prayed for their safe return.

Batman focused as he faced his palm out in front of himself.

"Al Ermac."

The tear in space opened and the team consisting of Rem, Garfiel, Beatrice and Batman raced off to begin searching for Subaru.

The tear closed behind them as they were now in the forest. Batman looked around as his team began their desperate search. Garfiel took big sniffs of the air around them...then Rem did so and pointed east of them.

"That way!"  
"Rem are ya sure?"  
"No doubt about it, Rem knows Subaru's smell anywhere! It's faint, but it's there!"  
"...Boss must be very far away...still, thi' will be a step in th' right direction!"

Beatrice started power walking towards the direction before quickly turning her head.

"Hurry! We must make haste and get to Subaru, I suppose!"  
"Beatrice is right. We need to hurry."

The four of them nodded and followed Rem who led them to where they needed to go.

* * *

...On a hill overlooking the forest near the mansion where the others decided to stay in,i t seemed as though the trees were being mowed down by something. More and more destruction was left in it's wake as animals and even Ma-Beast were running away from it. Mixed in with the sounds of trees timbering and the very earth caving in under it's weight…

... **was a disgusting hissing noise.**

* * *

Subaru was carried away by Aldebaran as he was still tied up.

"Ngh! Damn it! Don't think you guys are going to get away with this!"  
"Relax kyoudai, my lady just wants to see you today. All you got to do is entertain her for a bit and then tada! You can go home tomorrow."  
"Fuck! Don't spoil the girl, she'll become a truly twisted individual when she gets even older!"  
"Ha! Funny."

Al then stopped as he heard a voice reach them from a balcony looking over the gate.

"And what is so amusing to you, Al?"

"Nah, nothing important I guess."

Looking down at them was Priscilla who was in her usual crimson red dress, she waved her fan around before pointing it down at them.

"Ah! I see you have brought me tonight's entertainment!...But where is the other I asked for?"  
"Yeah, about that. It seemed he couldn't be bothered to come at all."

"Hmph. What a shame."

Priscilla removed herself from the balcony and called out to Al.

"Just bring him in and toss him into the dining room! We shall eat very soon."  
"Got it!"

Al continued carrying Subaru inside the very large estate, Subaru contemplated using Invisible Providence to get himself out of his situation. However he decided to not commit to this idea as he feared that it would escalate things. Not to mention, if something serious happened to him, the others in his camp would want payback and things could easily spiral into a war between factions.

"Just gotta play it cool."

* * *

Now inside, Subaru was sat down on his chair and had his restraints cut off. Subaru now had free reign of his limbs and glanced around at the large dining room they were now in.

Al playfully waved his finger.

"Now remember kyoudai, no funny business alright?"  
"As if I even have a choice in the matter?"  
"Ha Ha, guess not."

Al stood next to the seat that Priscilla was obviously going to sit in. Arriving no later, was Priscilla herself next to a young man Subaru recalled seeing in Priestella, Schult.

The Royal Candidate sat down and gazed at Subaru.

"Now then, I welcome you to this estate of mine. Be honored that you have been invited."  
"You call kidnapping being invited? I'd hate to see what would happen if you didn't want me around!"  
"Humorous. Still, I've been meaning to see you entertain me."  
"Entertain you?"

She snapped her fan shut and placed her hand on her cheek.

"You are the boy right? Natsuki Subaru."  
"...Now you suddenly remember my name?"  
"Of course. I remember how you made a fool of yourself at the capital all those years ago. How you were severely beaten by the Knight of Knights and given no respect."  
"Hearing the mistakes of my past isn't fun you know?"

Subaru grimaced hearing something he'd rather just skim over. Then he was surprised when Priscilla put on a serious expression.

"...Then less than a few days after, you subjugated the White Whale and killed Sloth. Then it was the Sizable Hare and Greed. Not to mention I heard reports you also fought off Grodd."  
"Not so much fought off more than survive by the skin of my teeth. Or did you forget?"

Subaru pointed at his left eye, reminding anyone what Grodd did to him.

Priscilla laughed a bit.

"Yes indeed, I wouldn't forget."  
"So again...why am I here?"  
"It as simple as can be. You will entertain me tonight, and I hope you do a good job."  
"...What does that mean?"

"...If you fail to make me entertained...I may just get rid of you."

Subaru swallowed his breath.

"You should know that if something happens to me...Batman-san and the others wouldn't sit back and let you get away with it."

"..."

"Think of it this way...you…"

Subaru didn't know why, but he got really angry and started glaring at Priscilla.

"Priscilla, in all honesty. I don't like you."

"..."

"You're just some megalomaniacal girl who's been spoiled too much by everyone around you. and it's really warped your mind. You think everything is made for you? That the world revolves around you? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. In the big picture, you're as insignificant as me or some random ass hobo. Nothing you do matters."  
"...How dare you say this."

Subaru got up from his chair and turned his attention to Al.

"Because this isn't it is it? This isn't the only world out there."  
"...YOU."

Al began muttering as he stared at Subaru.

"What you all didn't know then?"  
"What?"  
"That there is more worlds out there. Where I'm from. Where Batman-san is from. Countless worlds where all of our decisions have created different realities. A multiverse as Batman-san calls it."  
"Mulit-verse?"  
"Some where some people were born different, raised different or even never existed to begin with. So tell me, what does a girl who does almost nothing with her powers mean to the grand scheme of things? NOTHING. I bet there is like one singular world where you did something worthwhile!"

Subaru was at this point fuming with rage and began yelling at Priscilla.

"I haven't seen you do one thing worthwhile at all in this Royal Selection except save your own ass! I bet there isn't a single reality where you do anything fucking different! Not one! And even if there was, you probably did some sort dirty, underhanded fucking tactic to get-"

Subaru felt himself get tossed down and the side of his face was now hitting the floor.

"Ugh!"

Subaru looked up and saw Al pushing him down on the ground.

"Hey kyoudai...YOU REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP."  
"...Fuck off."

Subaru looked over and saw Priscilla was glaring down at him. He was sure she was going to order him to be executed. And if she did, he'd remember to not use that outburst against her. He did worry though that this would essentially mean the two factions would go to-

"-Enough, I have lost my appetite."

Priscilla got up from her seat and made her way to the hallways. She turned her head one last time and looked at Subaru.

"Al, put that man in a room and make sure he learns some humility. Once he is done, bring him to my quarters."

"Sure thing."

Al picked up Subaru and they made their way to the opposite of the dining room. Priscilla took Schult's hand and they walked away. The young boy turned his head to look at Al forcing Subaru away...then snickered a bit.

* * *

Al tossed Subaru on a bed and closed the door behind him.

"Geez, some rough treatment for a guest huh?"  
"Knock it off kyoudai, you pulled off some crap with the princess right now."  
"Oh knock it off, I just gave her an earful is all. She needs it."  
"Probably, but couldn't you have done it a bit better?"  
"Sure, be nice to the lady who had me kidnapped? Yeah, like that'll happen."

Al scratched his helmet and tilted his head at him.

"Still, I'm surprised that you even talked about the fact you're from another world."  
"After the Watchtower ordeal, I ain't afraid to talk about it….maybe you should tell Priscilla about it. I'm sure she might even be excited to hear it."  
"Nah, I just don't feel comfortable with it."

Subaru chuckled it off, but soon it stopped as Al made his way out.

"Alright well, stay here and cool off and I'll come to get you to see Priscilla. Hope you come up with a good apology."  
"Apology?"  
"...It may not seem like it, but I think what you said to her...might have actually hurt her."  
"No way! That girl is like made of stone!"  
"She's still human."

Subaru looked at the ground now starting to feel some guilt about what he said to her.

"Guess I did go overboard."  
"Well, as long as you recognize your mistake."

Al grabbed the door handle...but something in Al's mind stopped him from moving any further...curiosity forced him stop.

"Hey kyoudai."  
"Yeah?"  
"D-Did you find out why we were brought here?"  
"...According the Sage there, someone used a powerful amount of magic to force us here. Now we have to-"  
"-FUCK OFF."

Subaru trembled when he heard a vicious voice ahead of him. He looked over and saw Al with his body half turned….his hazel eye staring at him, a deadly glint in it shined.

"What do you mean...someone brought us here?!"  
"...Like I said, some person just-"

"-It's the witch isn't it?"

Subaru's world came to a halt as he glanced up at Al...who slowly removed his helmet.

* * *

Batman and the others were making their way through the forest. Beatrice was now exhausted so Batman let her get carried by him. She was lucky she received her mana intake from Subaru earlier that day. Otherwise she would be in serious trouble.

"How much further, I suppose?"  
"I'm hoping not much longer. We should be getting close to the border. Look."

He pointed and they could see a great wall in the distance, meaning they should be close to the villa at some point.

"Good, Betty cannot wait to teach these people some manners!"  
"Please don't cause a scene."

"..."  
"Once we get Subaru, then we'll decide on what to do."  
"Hmph!"

Beatrice pouted, but silently agreed with Bruce.

Then Batman quickly turned around and swore he noticed something.

"Yo, Bat-aniki...what's up?"  
"...N-Nothing, just thought I felt something."

They continued down the forest trail…

* * *

Emilia was sitting on a desk looking over some papers made in preparation for Puck's return. Frederica and Sarah entered the room as well.

"Emilia-sama, shouldn't you be resting?"  
"No, I really am worried about what's going on right now."  
"Batman-san and the others are on the case, they should be fine."

Sarah humphed at the sentence.

"Yes, everyone is so mesmerized by that man. I simply don't see what is so special about him."  
"That's because you simply don't understand what he is capable of."  
"Incorrect, I saw everything I needed to at the capital, he is quite good...but nothing more."

Frederica frowned hearing her say this...but took a deep breath and continued.

"One day, Sarah-sama will see how truly amazing he is and I'll be there to gloat!"  
"Yes, I wouldn't hold my breath."

Emilia sort of laughed at this.

* * *

Deathstroke was now outside the mansion...he looked to his left and then his right...emerging from the darkness of the forest were people who one could say were dressed as Ninjas.

"..."  
"So you the guys from Kararagi?"

"I'll take that as a yes."  
"..."

Deathstroke opened the door behind him and did a slight bow.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in…"

The ninjas quickly trickled in the mansion, silent as the wind…

* * *

Trees broke down and two large green eyes could be seen in the dust and debris.

"Just a little more now."

Emerging from the destroyed forest as well...was a platinum haired girl. One too beautiful for words to describe.

* * *

Al had his helmet tossed to the ground and glared at Subaru. He was an older Japanese man with a traditional ponytail haircut. He had horrible scars littering his face, pieces of his lips were also torn off.

"Man...I'm sure Ferris could help you out with that you know?"

"..."

"Um, would you please say something?"  
"...Fucking cut the act already."  
"Huh?"

Al stepped closer, making Subaru try and get up, but Al shoved him deeper into the bed.

"Ow! Get off!"  
"JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY! HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU GOING TO PRETEND?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Al's hazel eyes sharpened as they stared down deep into Subaru's eyes.

"After all this time...you show up here and think I wouldn't notice? Cut the shit! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
"...I don't…"

Al screamed at him. He screamed something that made the entirety of the world screech to a halt for Natsuki Subaru.

 _It couldn't be true._

 _It was a lie._

 _He was wrong._

 _Where did he hear this from?_

 _Shaula?_

 _She said something similar._

 _No._

 _No it wasn't true._

 _How could it be?_

"Stop

Pretending,

Stop

Acting,

No

More!

Tell

The

Truth

And

Tell

Me

What's

Going

On

.

.

.

.

 **FLUGEL!"**

Subaru started to cry. He was confused. He didn't know why he was crying.

"NO…."

Then it happened.

 _ **400 years worth of memories suddenly flooded Subaru's mind.**_

* * *

Memories that were not his own...they were that of the Great Sage, Flugel.

 _Approaching disasters now reside outside of Subaru's mind as the tragedies four hundred years in the making, were now to be revealed._


	62. Chapter 62: 400 Years Ago

**AN: And so, let's go back...back into the past. ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Two: 400 Years Ago

Time moves forward...unceasing, unflinching. Like a waterfall continuing down to the mighty ocean. Going back up the stream is fruitless, you are unable to stop it's flow...and even if you did, the ocean will still be there.

So one will have to make it to the start of the puddle, then the stream, the river and finally end up at the fall.

Not going against it.

Flowing with it.

Let us do that. And see the past.

And then, let time move forward.

* * *

 _Flugel Nova._

Long ago, he was born to a small family in a remote village outside of the Capital of a country that was forming. His mother was a beautiful yellow haired woman with soft green eyes named Galatea and his father a rough but gentle man with brown hair named Oberon.

They lived quaint lives, getting by on what they could. It was when several traveling mages came by, that it awakened the boy's interest in magic. He was revealed to be quite skilled in yin and yang magic, mostly on the darker spectrum though. His parents were indeed proud by the idea of their son becoming a great magic user.

Then, as more time passed Flugel noticed something.

He was quite lonely.

It wasn't because he was unattractive or anything, he was quite handsome even as a boy. However, all the girls his age went out with boys more interested in become knights or merchants. At the time, magic users weren't truly as popular as those fields.

He passed his time venturing out into the wide wilderness near his home...then one day he actually got lost.

"Damn, you can't be serious."

He went around and around the forest not being able to find a way back no matter what he did. Flugel came to the idea that he was going to have to sleep the night away.

Then, he heard something.

"Who are you?"  
"Huh?"

Flugel woke up in the cave he took refuge in and glanced around. He saw nothing, so he imagined it being-

"I simply asked who you were."  
"What?! Okay, I know I heard something that time."

He peered into the darkness behind him...and out came a small speck of light colored red with a white hue to it.

"What the?! A-Are you a spirit?"  
"Why yes, naturally."  
"Oh...Well I've sometimes seen other spirits around here...but never one that talks like you."  
"Ah, well I'm quite more sophisticated than the other spirits naturally."  
"...I see. Can you help me find a way out of here?"  
"...I do not see the harm in that."

The small spirit lead him out of the cave and out into the outer forest...then Flugel thought he saw someone glancing at him from behind a tree.

"Hm?"

"What is it?"  
"N-Nothing...I thought I saw someone?"  
"...Must have been your imagination."

Flugel accepted it, but never shook the feeling off. He could have sworn he saw someone staring at him.

* * *

Over the course of a week, he simply didn't want to forget that he definitely saw someone in that forest.

So one day, he ventured off to find out what he saw. Deeper and deeper he went to find the mysterious person he wanted to know about.

Minutes turned to hours. Time moved forward.

Flugel set up camp for the night.

"Good thing I told momma and poppa that I was going out tonight. Otherwise this wouldn't have played out as well as it did."

Flugel yawned loudly as he nodded off, hoping to venture out into the vast unknown of the trees around him. He kept thinking about what this person was or what they were doing out here in the forest by themselves.

Suddenly, Flugel heard a branch snap.

"...HUH?!"

He quickly sprung out of his tent and summoned a small Minya blade.

"Who's-"  
"-AH!"

As he shot out of his makeshift tent, he looked down and saw that a girl fell backwards onto her behind. She whimpered a bit as Flugel got up and decided to get a better look.

"Gulash."

A small orb of light floated over his palm and he brought it closer to the girl.

"Wow."

The light showed her pretty face, one that Flugel never saw before. Her amethyst eyes pierced through him and her long silver hair was almost illuminating with the light.

"H-How p-pretty…"  
"Huh?"

The girl seemed to panic hearing him say that to her. She made a mad dash away from him.

"Ah! Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Just then an earth spike bursted out of the ground and almost stabbed Flugel in the face. He fell back and looked up to see the spirit from the day before, hovering over him.

"I suggest you return back home, if you in fact, value your life."  
"Tell me who was that?! I just want to know her name!"  
"No, go back and do not return."

The spirit hovered away and Flugel sat there stunned...but also determined.

* * *

He made a quick return back home and asked his parents about it.

"Silver hair huh? And anything else than that?"  
"...Um, I think she had pointed ears?"

His parents froze as they turned to face him better, giving them their theory on what he saw.

"Flugel...I think you saw an elf?"  
"Really papa? An elf?! ...Whoa. Don't they live far away from here?"  
"Yes, most live in forest cities away from ours...although…"  
"Hm?"  
"I believe there is one we do business with nearby, across the mountain and near a river."  
"Oh? What's it called?"

His father tried to think long and hard about what the place was called. Luckily his wife snapped her fingers and knew it well. Letting Flugel know where he needed to go.

"Elior...Elior Forest."

* * *

For the next few weeks, Flugel made various trips into the forest looking for the elf girl he saw. Every single time the red spirit chased him off.

"Leave the young miss be!"  
"I just want to talk!"

Then for two days, he used some reverse psychology and he hid away in another section of the forest and watched the spirit look around for him.

"Oh my, he didn't show up again."

And right near him, was the silver haired girl. She looked around, and seemed nervous to be even out there. Then...she finally spoke.

"M-Maybe he was scared of me?"

Flugel felt his heart skip a beat as he heard this soft voice for the first time.

"Nonsense miss! You are much too lovely to frighten someone! We must see this as a good thing instead!"  
"G-Good thing?"  
"Of course! Now he will not trouble you in the slightest and you will not have to deal with his shenanigans."  
"R-Right."

As the silver haired girl and the spirit made their way back into the forest, Flugel kept watching and made a vow to speak with that girl.

Finally he set a trap, he made a fake campsite and made his was around the trees to actually go around and meet behind them.

Once again, the spirit was hovering around the young girl and saw the campsite in the distance.

"So he came back."  
"Oh...r-really?"

For the first time, instead of nervousness the girl peeked over and almost seemed curious about it. However the spirit blocked her view and made sure to keep her safe.

"Stay here, I'll send this ruffian packing."  
"S-Sure."

The spirit floated away and made it's way to go and probably rough up the campsite. The girl leaned her back on a tree and took a deep breath. She looked up at the sky-

"H-Hello there."  
"What?!"

She looked back and saw the young man looking at her with an awkward smile. She yelped and was backing away from him.

"W-Wait I'm not going to-"  
"-W-W-W-W-W-What do you want?"  
"Nothing, just want to talk."

But as she backed her way she lost her step and was about to fall backwards.

"...!"  
"El Ermac."

Flugel used a yang spell to catch her, but he too fell. Satella ended up on top of Flugel, so when she saw this she screamed out of embarrassment, her face completely red.

The red spirit arrived again and hovered over them.

"Miss! Has this man hurt you?! I took pity on you and spared you life but now-"  
"-No! Wait! H-He actually helped me just now."

The girl got off of him, letting Flugel get up and pat himself off.

"Ow ow. Hey, are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes. I'm doing just fine."  
"Good good."

The two stared at each other and simply looked over the situation at hand.

Now both of them blushing as they stared at each other.

"Um-"  
"-Eh."

The girl seemed extremely nervous about him. She was fidgeting around, probably not sure of how to speak with him.

"Ahem. It's nice to finally meet you."

Flugel held out his hand to finally introduce himself properly.

"My name is Flugel Nova. I'm a mage who is going to one day be the next Great Sage. It is fantastic to meet you...miss..?"

She seemed frazzled by his approach, she looked up at the spirit, but it just shook around, not giving her any suggestions.

But she took a deep breath and put on an obviously fake brave smile.

And she shook his hands.

" **Greetings,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm Satella."**

"Satella...What a nice name."  
"...Thank you."

For the first time since he first saw Satella, she put on a bright splendid smile.

* * *

Now Flugel and Satella hung out in the forest every chance they got. She told him that she wasn't really allowed to venture too far away as she had an important duty. Flugel didn't want to figure out what it was, at least not yet. He enjoyed brisk walks, small talks by a small stream and even would have interesting conversations with the spirit...

"So there are four Great Spirits?"  
"Yes, Zarestia, spirit of wind, in the west. Melakuera, spirit of fire, in the east. Odglass, spirit of water, in the north. And of course Muspel, spirit of earth, in the south. They are the four spirits that rank highest in the world."  
"Wow...but you're pretty great too!"  
"F-Flattery is beyond you, young one!"

Even though they had their fun moments, they never went to their actual homes to visit with the other.

So one day, Flugel invited Satella to visit his village, she was incredibly hesitant at first...but he ended up convincing her...giving her his hand to walk her out of the forest.

"Trust me Satella."  
"...I-I trust you Flugel."

The visit around the village was quite pleasant, many of the villagers, especially the men were taken aback by her beauty, but whenever they got too close, she always clung onto Flugel.

When he introduced her to his parents, they were more than delighted to meet her.

However his mother brought a good point.

"Um, excuse me Satella-chan... but I couldn't help but notice your ears...are you actually-"  
"-Y-Yes, I'm actually a half elf."

Flugel seemed confused by this.

"What do you mean half-elf, Satella?"  
"Well, um...my father is...actually a normal human, so I am not fully an elf...sorry for not telling you."  
"Apologies not needed! That makes you much more interesting Satella!"

Satella blushed madly and hid her face behind his shoulder. The Nova family couldn't help but chuckle at Satella's cute reaction.

* * *

Eventually, Satella took Flugel to visit her own village in Elior Forest, he was mesmerized by the grand structures of the buildings intermingled with some gorgeous scenery. Though he did get stares from the elves that lived there, he was able to be introduced to a friendly one.

"Flugel….this is my sister, her name is Fortuna."

"Hey, what's up!"

Fortuna shook hands with the mage in training and they became good friends.

The three of them were speaking with each other, but something important came up that Flugel just couldn't ignore any longer.

"Satella told me she has a duty she has to attend to, can you tell me what it is?"

Fortuna glanced up at the spirit, before shaking her head and refusing to do so.

"I'm so sorry Flugel, but that's just not going to happen."  
"R-Right, it's probably a secret...fair enough."

Sitting next to him was Satella who made a quite determined face.

* * *

"F-Flugel...can you come with me...really quick?"  
"Um, sure thing."

Satella nervously took his hand and led him away from the forest. Deeper and deeper they went...until they saw it.

"Damn!"

A large white tree that had a huge door on it. Satella reached into her chest and pulled out a key, she then turned the knob. Once she did, the door slowly crept open and a bright light came out. Flugel was nervous at first...but relented and followed Satella inside.

There they were floating in a large space and glanced around for awhile. There they saw it.

A tree. A black one. One larger than anything he had ever seen, it was so big in fact, the he was like an ant looking up at a mighty oak tree.

"Satella, what is this?!"  
"My d-duty...is to protect that door from any harm...to also be the one to hand out Authorities to those worthy enough...it is my family's heritage...this is it, the Algol Tree."  
"Algol Tree?"  
"Mm. This tree has existed since before even the Great Spirits….since before elves awoke on the shores of the world and before the sun itself was given birth….it stretches across time and space itself…"  
"Time and space."

Satella held his hand tighter and smiled at him.

"Would you like to see?"  
"Huh?"  
"We can see other worlds if we follow the branches, I've done it before...but...I'd like to do it with you…"  
"S-Sure...I'd love to."

Satella and Flugel followed the branches through the tree, but Satella noticed that Flugel was having a bit of trouble as he clutched his head.

"F-Flugel...we can stop if-"  
"N-No...it's fine, I want to be with you, okay?"

Then, they saw everything bending into a void...and they ended up in a strange city. They saw people wearing odd clothing, carriages being driven by strange brown colored animals, then-

"Eek!"

Flugel and Satella were slightly startled by a loud sound in the distance. They looked and saw a large tower with what appeared to be a clock, it made loud bell-like sounds.

"A time tower?"

Flugel then noticed they were getting stares by the local residents, so he took Satella and they booked it.

* * *

They found themselves in what appeared to be a marketplace, so they decided to enter one of the shops. There they saw many books that interested them, sure they couldn't read it, but Flugel figured he could use a spell to translate it. They thanked the kind store owners and left.

As they made their way back, Flugel could now see the branch where they had come from, Satella nodded with him and soon they ventured back to their old world.

As they were passing through the void, Flugel glanced over and pointed something out.

"Hey look, what is that?"  
"Wow...it almost looks like...a new world is being born…"

As they flew past the scene….the image they saw still continued, a large powerful looking hand had an entire spiral of stars and galaxies dance above its palm. Then it slowly began to close it's hand.

* * *

Flugel and Satella returned outside of the door and were able to translate the books. One was a love story called "Romeo and Juliet", which Satella ended up loving. The other was a book of star constellations, so Flugel decided to do something with his new knowledge.

"Hey! If I remember correctly, we never gave you a name."  
"I was never given one, even by the previous keepers."  
"Then how about we give you a name?"  
"Oh?"

Satella and Flugel laughed a bit before finally bestowing the ancient spirit his name.

"From now on, you're Petelgeuse."

"Petelgeuse?"

"Yeah, it's the name of a star, known as the Red Star!"  
"Red star...I like it!"

* * *

Then, Satella told him about the Authorities.

"How many of these Authorities are there?"  
"Not that many, in reality there are about...let's say...nine in general, but each of them has a separate category that can be given to someone as well."  
"Oh, so it's more like there are eighteen, but they are all related to each other."  
"Yup...also they are all derived from the Algol, the original witches from centuries ago were able to get them. In fact, unlike other spirits, Petelgeuse was born near the Algol Tree, that's why he's so different."  
"Wow, that really is-"

Then Flugel's face froze when he heard what he almost wished he could ignore.

"S-Satella?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you say...witches?"  
"Yes. My only friends...other than you of course...are witches."  
"...OH MAN!"

Flugel soon demanded to see the witches. Satella was of course nervous about it, saying that only other one she ever brought was Petelgeuse.

"It's fine as long as you're with me...then it should be all good."

* * *

Arriving on a grassy hill, Flugel encountered the Six Witches. He was indeed nervous at first, but he somehow actually got along with them.

Minerva seemed to like his desire to making the world a better place.

Daphne loved how he brought his mother's baked goods for her to eat.

Typhon enjoyed playing with him...and also revealed-

"What the? Is that a horn sticking out of your head?!"  
"Yup, I'm a half oni! Flu Flu has never seen one before?"  
"Nope, that just makes you more interesting!"  
"Yay! Tag then!"

Her immense strength sent Flugel flying through the air...forcing Satella and Minerva to chase him down.

"Oops."

* * *

Sekhmet didn't have too much of an opinion on him, but was happy that Satella made a friend outside of her usual comfort zone.

Carmilla was quite against him being there, but relented when he promised not to fall for her Authority...mostly because Satella seemed to block his view of her every so often.

As for Echidna...she seemed quite interested in the man. Mostly because he shared a passion of knowledge and wishing to know more and more.

Echidna would laugh and touch his shoulder out of actual joy.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched from a good distance away by Satella.

* * *

They continued visiting the tea party which was at least once a month.

Flugel and Satella sat under a lovely tree that overlooked the tea party. Satella nuzzled close to Flugel...he then looked into her vibrant eyes passionately...he leaned in and kissed her.

Their kiss lasted a good few amount of seconds.

They removed each other from the kiss, as Satella happily cried into his arms.

"F-Finally."  
"Hm?"  
"I have someone who loves me...I'm not really alone…"  
"And as long as I'm here...you won't be."

He helped wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

Satella and Flugel just looked up at the bright blue sky up above.

"Our life together starts right here and now, Satella."  
"Yes."

Unknown to them a platinum haired girl was watching them from the distance, smiling as she did.

"Oh how perfect."

* * *

Ironically, a few months later, Flugel had to leave to the capital for a better education, but promised Satella he would visit often.

Satella understood and gave him her blessings.

"Come back...please…"  
"Anything for you."

They gave one last goodbye kiss and Flugel was on his way.

Flugel eventually rose through the ranks of magic and tactical genius, even becoming almost as powerful as the Magrave. He would send letters to Satella, telling her of his progress. She was always delighted to receive them, cherishing them as if they were his treasures.

But...the letters stopped coming, and Satella became anxious. She became quite annoyed. She became afraid…

"Are you frightened of his intentions?"  
"...Who is there…?"

Emerging from the nearby shrubbery was a girl that Satella had not seen in years.

"P-Pandora…? But last time…I saw you...you left with your witch teacher Morgana."  
"Indeed, but she has since passed and I have now received the Authority of Vainglory."

"So you're the new witch?"  
"Yes. Now tell me my dear, what is troubling you?"

Satella quietly told her of the man she fell in love with and how he stopped sending letters.

"Now I unserstand, this Flugel has been quite the endearing man."  
"Yes...I hope...that we can truly stay...for-"  
"-It's too bad he might be cheating on you."

Satella's face froze as Pandora glanced at the panicking girls face.

"N-No….Flugel would never do that! He said he...loves me...he-"  
"-Hasn't there been signs? Maybe, you just ignored it? Maybe, it was too painful for you to think about?"

Unknown to Satella, was that Pandora was now invading her memories and changing them to fit her own agenda.

Satella saw Minerva patting Flugel...now she was cupping his cheek.

"Stop it."

Satella saw Sekhmet whispering something into Flugel's ear...now she was kissing his cheek.

"No please, don't."

Carmilla was peeking over Satella's shoulder to look at Flugel...she then licked her lips at him.

"No more! NO MORE!"

Echidna and Flugel were talking at the table, when they slowly got their faces closer-

 **"STOOOOOP IT!"**

Satella fell to her knees and was crying intensely.

"No...I don't want to lose Flugel...so why? Why would he want to leave me?"  
"...Maybe because you are not special in his eyes?"  
"Special?"  
"Echidna is very intelligent, Minerva is very strong and Carmilla is very lovely. And I'm sure there are many women in the capital that would peek his interest."

"...!"

"So why not peek his?"

Pandora brought out a single black mass from her behind her.

"That's…"  
"Yes, the Witch Gene of Envy. I believe this will help in your endeavors."  
"But...I don't know if I'm compatible...:"  
"Oh well then."

Pandora began moving away making a fake unconcerned face while twiddling the mass on her fingers.

"I guess you're alright with losing your precious Flugel then."  
"Ah wait…!"

Pandora stopped and Satella quickly walked over and held out her hands.

"I'll do it."  
"Excellent."

Satella took hold of the Witch Gene and took a deep breath. The Witch Gene absorbed into her slowly...she breathed in and out. Took a deep sigh-

 **"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Veins protruded out of her face and blood was spat out of her mouth, she held her chest tight as she began to cry out in pain.

"Looks like it was bad reaction...still…"

Pandora quietly walked away as she glanced back at Satella, dark energy flowing out of her very body.

"I am interested to see what comes of this."

Pandora disappeared and left the ailing Satella to her pain.

"Help me...someone...Fortuna...Petelgeuse...Bellatrix…"

She called on the names of her sisters and the spirit who was her first friend.

Then to the one person she could rely on…

"Flugel...Flugel...my love...the only person I will ever need! **PLEASE! HELP ME!** "

Satella raised her head as she screamed to the very heavens.

 **"FLUUUUUUGEL!**

* * *

Word quickly spread of a half-elf witch that attacked anything that got near her. She absorbed the other witches powers and became a force of unimaginable strength.

"Love me…"

An entire army, ten thousand strong, were sent from Vollachia to deal with her...none of them made it back alive.

"Love me...Love me…"

Odglass and Muspel tried to take her on...but failed and were pushed back.

"Love me...Love me...Love only me…Only me..."

Roswaal's original father Zoroaster Mathers and a contigency army of mages battled her in the skies over the Gusetko mountains...only to all be killed, their bodies falling from the skies above.

"ONLY ME! NO ONE ELSE! LOVE ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!ME! LOOOVE!"

A flock of dragons related to Volcanica tried to stop her, but were all ripped to shreds by two thousand Unseen Hands.

 **"LOVE ME...FLUGEL...FLUGEL...WHERE ARE YOU...WHERE IS MY FLUGEL…?"**

Elves. Onis. Orcs. Knights. Mages. Every species imaginable. Every class imaginable.

All were absorbed by her.

"I LOVE YOU."

Killed by the Witch of Envy.

* * *

Flugel's town was one of many destroyed by her, his mother and father were crushed into paste by her. The other villagers driven mad by her miasma and killed each other.

Flugel saw it.

A baby. Torn in half and left to be eaten by insects.

"BLUAGHH!"

Flugel puked and puked. He cried and cried. He screamed and screamed.

"Why?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Behind him, his two allies quietly watched as their comrade The Great Sage Flugel weeped at the sight before him.

Volcanica, his dark grey skin matching the smoke rising into the sky. His four limbs crotched down, watching it all. His bright fire colored eyes looked over the destruction.

"We were too late. She seems to be heading east now."

His fearsome appearance countered his noble spirit. The two horns that went back casted a shadow over the man below him.

"We really need to hurry this shit up. We can't keep being behind that witch any longer."

Reid said this as he scratched the back of his neck, while holding onto the sword he had gotten help creating. The Dragon Blade Reid. It was indeed quite the example of his ego naming the sword after himself.

Flugel dried his tears and floated over to them.

"We need to hurry...she's heading to the Augria Sand Dunes."  
"...Hey, isn't that where the Witch of Gluttony died?"

Flugel held back more tears as he remembered his old friend.

"Yes...and I think that is where we can finally stop her."

Volcanica spread his winged arms wide, their wingspan easily dwarfed the two men below him.

"Then let us make haste!"

Reid jumped up on the dragon's back, while Flugel floated up and stood next to the Master Swordsman.

"Are you okay with this?"  
"Hm?"  
"You know...we can't let her live right-"  
"-WHEN THE TIME COMES WE'LL DECIDE WHAT TO DO."  
"...Whatever you say."

The three continued flying towards the destination where the final battle was to occur.

* * *

"Finally, you...have come to...be with me…!"

Flugel had a magical barrier up, as countless Unseen Hands were trying to break through.

Flugel could see the Unseen Hands due to his time in contact with the Algol Tree and his unique "attribute" that let him escape certain effects of other Authorities. She pushed him back as the very ground caved in from the pressure. Satella was covered in a ominous dark visage that covered her entire body, except her mouth. Which was smiling with such joy.

"Flugel! You have come! To me and only me!"

Volcanica flew over the clouds and opened his mouth wide, a white orb formed in front of his jaw, then it glowed and shot a vicious storm of fire. It engulfed both of them and everything around them...the flames stretched for miles around.

Luckily, Flugel had his barrier up.

Unluckily, Satella was protected by her black mass.

"Leave us alone…"

The fire was put out and hundreds of Unseen Hands blasted up and chased around Volcanica.

Reid decided to enter the fray and sliced away at the black mass surrounding her body. Then he saw an opening and struck...only for Satella to actually to block it with a kick.

"Stubborn ass woman!"  
"Go away…"

Reid was suddenly hit by a powerful blast of air and was sent flying for several yards...then his feet kicked off the sandy ground and he blasted back to face off once against the witch.

He jumped into the air and concentrated, his sword began to glow bright blue and he sliced downward, the resulting impact sent a pillar of light high into the sky.

As the dust cleared and Flugel jumped back from it...Satella emerged from the sand cloud and her eyes narrowed as she looked at them.

"Flugel...STAY AWAY FROM FLUGEL! HE'S MINE! NO ONE ELSE'S!"

Satella encased her right arm in what appeared to be Unseen Hands and something else. The two other looked up and saw Volcanica had summoned his orb light again, but this time fired a pinpoint accurate beam down towards Satella. The beam split up as it made contact with her arm, the other two quickly jumped out of the way as the stray beams shot out in different directions.

They cut mountains in half.

Set forests on fire.

Boiled rivers.

All in all, chunks of this very world were affected by that one blast.

"Get away from us...Leave us alone...Flugel is mine... **AND THIS WORLD IS MADE FOR US!** "

Several Unseen Hands caught Flugel off guard and wrapped him up.

"Shit! Flugel!"

Reid tried to slice away at them, but suddenly he had to dodge something that sliced the very air in front of him. It wasn't wind magic for sure.

Flugel was dragged towards Satella...he then aimed his palm towards her.

"Al Gamma!"

A giant boomerang made of light shot out, it missed her...but it spun around and hit her in the back, clearly cutting her in half.

"It's alright...Flugel...I still love you…"  
"Oh no."

He then saw she was quite fine, as if nothing occurred at all.

She tightened her grip on him and pulled him close, they were now face to face.

Volcanica was still trying to dodge the Unseen Hands as he looked down at the situation.

"No! This is going bad fast!"

Reid fighting a shadowy clone of Satella that had arm blades, as they traded blows the sand underneath them was sent flying up into the air.

"Fuck! Fuck! Get out of my way!"

Petelgeuse the spirit; summoned earth spikes to try and stop the crazed mob from a nearby village from attacking the others.

"Please! Satella-sama! Please cease this! Please!"

* * *

Satella brought Flugel in closer...and as she did, he saw as clear as day she was crying her eyes out. She covered her face as she wept, her tears hitting the sandy ground beneath them.

"I'm so sorry...So sorry...I hurt so many people...my...my sisters must hate me...your family...my friends…."  
"Satella…"  
"But...But I did it…"

She then moved her hands away from her face...revealing a hideous grin plastered on her face.

"I did it all for you…"  
"No…"  
"For you...Only you. To you. My love. My everything. My first. My last. My Flugel!"  
"Satella! Please stop-"  
"-If the world wants you I will crush it. If someone needs you, I will take them away! No one needs you but me! **ME! ME!** You and me…"

She quickly brought him in and gave him a passionate kiss, one filled with hot lust for him. However as she did this, Flugel only shed tears.

As she let go of the kiss, she licked his cheek and rubbed his hair.

"Now...we can go...far away...to a place where we can live in peace…"

She turned around and began opening a portal. The very space warped behind her. She laughed happily, clapping her hands, as she jumped up and down.

"Look! Look! Remember all those trips to that other world we went on?! Remember?!...Remember?...Now we can live there together!"  
"Please...Satella, I love you! But I beg of you to please stop!"  
"Now then, we can live together….forever! And if they get in our way...then I'll get rid of them too...no one deserves you but me…! Only me...Envy…"

She raced off heading towards the void, her pursuers trying their best to catch up to her, but to no avail.

Flugel freed himself from most of the Unseen Hands using Minya blades, but one was now dragging him by his leg.

"Agh! AHHH!"  
"NOW! NOW! WE'RE TOGETHER! FOREVER!"  
"SATELLAAAAAAAAAA!"

She smiled insanely as she was about to go through.

* * *

"Looks like you could use some help there chum."

Out of nowhere, a huge sonic boom blasted out of the void and zoomed past Satella, then whatever it was, grabbed Flugel and got him a distance away from her.

Reid and Volcanica were shocked to see something move so fast.

As Flugel shook his head he looked up and saw a strangely dressed man wearing a metal helmet with wings.

"Who...are you?"  
"Hello there sir, the name is Jay Garrick, though people in my world call me the Flash."  
"F-Flash?"

Jay helped Flugel up as they looked each other up and down.

"Those are some odd robes you have there. Are you some sort of magic user?"

"...?!"

"Don't be too tongue tied now. It's alright, we have a magic user on our team. He's one heck of guy too."

Satella glared at them as she summoned more Unseen Hands.

"Who are you...Who are you…?!"  
"I get the feeling this young lady, is the cause of all this mess. It's a shame, she is quite pretty."

Satella roared as she let loose her Unseen Hands, but Jay took a deep breath as he began to run. Flugel fell on his behind as he watched Jay run at incredible speed, with streaks of yellow and orange electricity following him. Every one of the Unseen Hands couldn't catch him, making Satella howl in frustration.

 **"DIE! DIE! JUST DIE! LEAVE US TO OUR LOVE!"**  
"Funny way of showing love, miss."

Using his super speed, he would kick some sand up in the air as he ran, letting him see the outlines of the Unseen Hands as he continued running at breakneck speed. Satella was about to slice the air, but a huge cosmic blast shot Satella away, then as tried to get up she was then shot with a huge blue beam...everyone recognized it as magic.

Satella stood tall glaring at her new foes.

Volcanica and Reid got behind Satella as they also readied for battle.

And in front of the Witch, emerging from the void she opened...

"Your tampering with the laws of physicality has lead to an event that has been brought to our attention."  
"...Go away…"  
"I'm afraid we can see that we must aid these individuals in stopping you. By the lords of chaos and order, we shall see you defeated."

Dr. Fate and Stargirl emerged from the void, floating above them all. Jay stopped right in between Volcanica and Reid. He raised his fist up and yelled.

"JSA! Let's go!"

Atom Smasher.

Blue Devil.

Liberty Belle.

Alan Scott the Green Lantern.

Cyclone.

Black Lightning.

Dr. Mid-Nite.

Sandman.

Obsidian.

Citizen Steel.

S.T.R.I.P.E.

Hourman

Jakeem Thunder.

Hawkman.

Together, this large alliance between worlds, formed under the slightest of moments went to battle against Satella.

Satella screamed as she released over two thousand Unseen Hands in every direction.

* * *

Flugel was panting for air as the battle was now over...but he was also holding back tears. He looked over and saw the Evil Sealing Stone, inside was a slumbering Satella.

Now trapped inside with the help of Reid, Volcanica and Dr. Fate, this would make it impossible for her to escape out into the real world...but she was still alive.

Reid put a hand on Jay's shoulder as he looked down sadly at the cost for the climactic battle.

"Rest well good friends."

Maxin Hunkel, Libbey Lawrence, Paul Dugan, Jakeem Thunder and Hank Heywood were dead.

Killed in a battle to save a world they didn't even know existed. But they were heroes, and that was what heroes did.

Stargirl was crying as Blue Devil tried to comfort her. The rest of them were looking over their corspes, injured greatly, but able to say some prayers for them.

Reid gave his condolences, in a rare move of humility. Jay thanked him and looked over the area. Even as a desert, the place looked to be clearly the aftermath of a major battle. In the distance, there were plumes of smoke.

"Goodness gracious, I have never faced anything so powerful in my life."

"That Witch of Envy was really something. I hope that sealing stone keeps put."

Dr. Fate floated over to speak the truth of the matter.

"As long as nothing breaks it and it continues to consume, 'mana' from the atmosphere, it shall keep her at bay."  
"Can't help but feel that she can still cause a problem."  
"Yes, this world must make sure to set up some protection for it. While this place offers little mana, it is still a desert. So you all must make sure to guard it."

"...But she's still alive?"  
"...Unfortunately. Even with the sacrifices made, this Satella, still lives and could still cause havoc in this world. So do your best to keep her sealed."

Flugel looked over the stone sadly, in his mind he wished he could have done something different to save the woman he was in love with.

"Flugel Nova."  
"...! Oh, Fate-san."  
"A word please."

* * *

The two of them let the others go over their own plans as they spoke in private.

"Are you serious?"  
"Yes...this spell will alter the memories of everyone on my team and on this plane of existence."  
"But...they'll forget the witches."  
"Only those who were close to them will remember."  
"And all this destruction? All this pain and loss?"  
"...Satella will be blamed for all of it."  
"But...it was Pandora! She forced her! She took my letters...she confused her and-"  
"-That is not of my concern."

Flugel furrowed his brows at him.

"I'm sorry. But in the end, this world will remember the destruction had here. So imagine we erase the memories of her existence...what would explain all this death and devastation?"  
"...That's…"  
"If the relations between the kingdoms are as bad as you say...then their new reformed memories would result in outright blame being placed on each other. This would lead to a World War. Would you prefer that instead?"  
"...It's not fair."  
"For order and chaos to be balanced...sometimes life must be unfair. Again, I'm sorry."  
"No...I understand."

As the other worlders were exiting the void...Fate nodded to Flugel he then touched the Algol Tree Branch that was in front of them. letting Fate know where to touch as well, and firmly grasped it.

Dr. Fate used the entirety of the magic given to him by the Lords of Order, while Flugel used his connection to the Algol and his access to the Witch Gene of Gluttony to cause the desired effect.

Minus themselves, Volcanica, Reid, and a small select few...everyone's memories were altered.

For the Justice Society, the members who died were killed by a rogue alien from another dimension...And for the entirety of Flugel's world, all the devastation they faced was blamed solely on Satella.

* * *

"Farewell, I hope we never have to meet again."

The three nodded at Dr. Fate as the void closed in front of him.

The battle ended.

* * *

Flugel got to work on creating the Pleiades Watchtower to keep hold of everything and protect the Sealing Stone...but he felt some guilt for what he did to everyone's memories. So he created the Chamber of Memories and using the Unseen Hands he obtained, he created a star that would help grant wishes. Still, he couldn't just let anyone get to it.

So designed it in mind to let only someone with knowledge of the "other world" he visited so many times with Satella, to get by.

With that, he got an apprentice that would help him...a young girl named Shaula.

She would happily help him with his work and even began to hang out with him outside the tower.

She would have long talks with Volcanica about the world and the Algol Tree, learning that he was spawned near the tree thousands of years ago.

She would train in combat with Flugel, though his rough teaching methods made her a bit scared of him at times. Flugel would chastise him for it.

Flugel continued his work, even when he noticed his body didn't age as fast with the use of mana. He knew one day his time would come and that he would perish.

He needed someone to protect the Algol Tree. He remembered how Satella lost the ability to access it from her corruption by the Witch Genes...so now it would fall on another.

Bellatrix's daughter would obviously be the next to be chosen.

* * *

So...Flugel taught Petelgeuse how to commit a spell he learned from Echidna's archives.

"A spell to transfer yourself into another's body."  
"But the person would cease to exist?"  
"Get willing subjects, they'll give themselves to you. We just need you stick around to protect Bellatrix's daughter."  
"And how?"  
"...I have to start something."

That was the day Flugel started the Witch's Cult...he lied to members and told them that Belltrix's daughter would actually be Satella's shell and a way to bring her back. To protect her at all cost.

Studying the Book of Knowledge, he had copies made to twist destiny, using ink made from branches of the Algol Tree. He needed to do this...Satella needed to rest at peace.

Even if unknowingly, Pandora took advantage and began corrupting other members...and alongside Hector, they created a more vicious sect.

* * *

Flugel made Shaula protect the tower, no matter how long it took.

"But will you come back?"  
"...Yes, someday I will indeed return."

He gave Shaula a hug and made his way out of the tower…

"How will I know it's you?"  
"...Give me a whiff, then you'll know."

He left Shaula to guard the tower as he continued venturing out to find out what else he could do.

* * *

He eventually decided to run away from this world. He gave his goodbyes to Volcanica, to a bedridden Reid, Petelgeuse and to his other friends.

The last place he went to was the tree he planted near the highway towards the capital. He smiled at it...thinking how he put the thing there so that one day he could propose to Satella there under it's massive frame.

"I guess it's time."

He decided to leave the world, opened a void and left.

However, that was when Satella chased after him.. in an attempt to grab him, she accidentally brought Yamada Hoshin to their world. In essence, beginning an never ending cycle.

* * *

Though he escaped to the other world, he noticed that the friends he met so long ago in the battle against Satella...were nothing but comic characters in his new home. He made a quiet life for himself in the city of Hokkaido and tried to live his life to the fullest...but he couldn't forget Satella. No way he could.

So when his body was old and tired, he summoned himself back to his original home and tried to find his old friends.

But as he wandered the forests near his home, he found a man with an odd haircut ear some hodded men.

"...Flugel?"  
"...Oh, I see...Petelgeuse."

Flugel recognized him instantly and sat on a rock as they discussed the state of the world. They joked, argued and even cried a bit. He coughed loudly and scratched his chin.

"So...is Fortuna, alright?"  
"Yes, Elior Forest is still standing. Everyone is quite fine."  
"...And Bellatrix?"  
"...She passed away."  
"I see….how tragic…"  
"...They did have a child! We're protecting her even as we speak!"

Petelgeuse got teary eyed.

"...Name?"

"From what I heard...her name is Emilia."

"Oh...what a….wonderful name….."  
"Flugel?"  
"...Satella….let's go walking...-"  
"-...Flugel."

Flugel passed away.

Petelgeuse mourned the death of his friend. He swore he would keep his promise to protect Emilia. To prevent the Algol Tree from being misused...and to not allow the Authorities in his body to be misused.

Then of course, as if the cruelty of the world was not enough. Pandora stole pieces of his body and began creating her Sin Archbishops with her captured Witch Genes residing in him.

All...except Pride. It was not found.

Petelgeuse only being able to save the Witch Genes of Sloth.

Something that would haunt them…

* * *

Flugel's spirit wandered around a bit...but it saw dark hands reaching out for him...something that delighted him, but also terrified him to no end. So his spirit fled back to the new world. It was losing it's corporal body...until it heard a baby crying.

" _Sh-should I?"_

It looked down at the baby crying from it's birth….then he decided it.

" _I...I have to live...if...someday I see her again. I want to have a body doing so…"_

The spirit raced to the window where the newborn was.

" _Yes, I need to live so I can one day...see them all again…"_

The baby had the affinity for it.

" _Poor unfortunate soul...I am sorry...but I have to do this. I CANNOT DIE YET!"_

Flugel began his over two hundred years of possessing newborns, just to keep himself alive. He did this again and again.

* * *

"Son, can you come here?"  
"Sure, grandpa."

A tall muscular young man sat next to his ailing grandfather. He coughed and coughed as he looked up and smiled at him.

"Taikichi-kun, come and listen to a story."  
"S-Sure."

The hazel eyed young man listened to his grandpa's obviously senile story of him being a man called Flugel, who was from another world and all the insane things that happened to him.

"You should've written that down as some form of story. Could've been a movie, even."  
"Heh, maybe so."

* * *

Taikichi left him be as he went to get some snacks.

Taikichi wandered the streets outside of his home in the suburbs of the city, yawning as he contemplated the story.

"So detailed though...grandpa should've been a writer."

Then his vision became blurry so he rubbed his eyes…

"Man, must have somethin' in my-"

When Taikichi opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange city. Filled with carriages, odd animal people and architecture he saw in books about spanish colonial days.

"Huh?"

He fell backwards as he ran through the alleys and streets.

"What the hell is this?! THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?"

He then thought about the story…

"No...NO! He was telling the truth?! No! NO!"

Taikichi soon ran into some thugs and got into a fight. There and then he lost his left arm. He killed his assailants. Getting the attention of some shady people...he was captured and taken away to be a coliseum fighter.

"Name?"  
"N-Nomura Taikichi…"  
"...Meh, that's a lame ass name...got something else for us?"

Taikichi remembered how his grandpa was alway interested in stars...so he decided to pick one.

"Al-ALDEBARAN."

Aldebaran's life in this new world had started.

* * *

Flugel's spirit was searching the city for his new host. He had just died moments before his grandchild disappeared.

He found the host he was the most suitable with.

He entered the young baby...then it happened.

" _Wait. What is this?"_

Flugel found he had no control over the boy. He tried with all his might, but simply could not do anything.

" _Why?"_

The parents of the child looked down at him and his vision became boxed in, like he was watching a movie, that was getting farther and farther away.

" _Why?...WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"_

Flugel now found himself in a dark void looking up at a speck of light...unable to do a thing...then he realized it.

" _Oh no."_

Unlike the other world they once encountered, this world was a parallel one. One that had people with their alternate selves here. Two sides of a coin. Some lived elsewhere, like another country...but here at this very moment, Flugel accidentally possessed his alternate self. Disrupting the magic spell he used for hundreds of years. He was now trapped. Inside this child...

A newborn named Natsuki Subaru.

Flugel now became trapped in this body, unable to do a thing...and so he stopped trying, stopped speaking...stopped thinking.

* * *

Satella lost her strength trying to get him back, instead getting his grandchild who she saw value in. With her permission, she gave him a sub trait of the the Authority of Pride. Allowing him to relive a certain amount of time over and over again.

"Love you...still…"

She wanted him, begged for him…

"When I gain enough energy for it...then I'll find you…"

She now knew what to call him, his new name…

"Subaru...Subaru...NATSUKI SUBARU…"

And in less than eighteen years, she would bring him back.

"I Love you."

* * *

Subaru coughed loudly as he gripped his chest, his tears stopped as he looked up at Al….No, Taikichi.

"Do you remember now?"

Al was carefully putting his helmet on as his hazel eyes narrowed down at Subaru.

"Do you remember all the people you've fucked over now?!"

"...I…"

Could it be true?

Could his love for Emilia...only have been Flugel's remaining devotion for Satella?

Could his love for Rem….been a remnant of Flugel's desire to not be left alone?

Could the care he gave to Beatrice….be left over feelings of friendship for Petelgeuse?

Could his friendship with Bruce….been only scattered recollections of his encounter with the other heroes from so long ago?  
Could any of his feelings have ever been real?  
Who was Natsuki Subaru? Was he Flugel? Was he both?

Who was he?

What was he?

Then in the reaches of his mind, he was tumbling down an endless void of despair. Out in the void, hands made of shadows, or maybe even darker than that, reached out to pull him further. He was giving up, he was going to accept.

"Thank you Subaru, for saving me."

Subaru then heard a recognizable voice reach his ears…

"Subaru-kun is Rem's hero."

Two bright hands breached through the void in front of him.

"Subaru-sama."

"Subaru."

Two smaller hands reached out.

"Natsuki-san."  
"Boss."

Two other hands breached through.

"Subaru."  
"Subaru-sama."

A larger hand and softer hand reached out to him.

"Subaru-dono."  
"Subaru."

Two more…

"Barusu."  
"Kid."

Two more…and more, more, more. Until finally a literal army of hands reached out to him. Subaru gritted his teeth...then wiped away his tears.

He reached out and all of the hands grabbed his shaking palm and pulled him back.

* * *

"Yeah, I remember...that this Flugel dude, messed up a lot."

"..."

"Get this through your head Al, no matter what you or anyone else says. I am...ME."

Subaru now stood straight, clenching his fists as he looked up at him. Tears still soaked his cheeks, but he put on a brave face, even giving a defiant smile.

"I am Natsuki Subaru! Knight of Emilia! Friend of Batman! Hero to the blue oni Rem! Contracted with the Great Spirit Beatrice! I am not Flugel! I am me!"

"...!"  
"Nothing will change that. I know where my heart belongs to. And I know where this life of mine ends."  
"...What a peppy guy you are."  
"Heh, you got that right."

Al scratched his neck, before sighing loudly.

"Besides, it doesn't matter, we're both here, so we should learn to get along I guess."

"...I guess."

Al then shook his head and went back to his carefree attitude.

"Well get yourself tidied up! The princess wants to see you in a few."  
"Okay then..."

"And remember no funny business...or else."

Al playfully makes a line across his neck. Subaru smirked at this.

"Oh please, like I'm even scared."  
"...I'll bet."

Al opened the door and on the other side was Schult. Schult bowed as he handed Subaru some moist towels and some water.

"See ya soon, kyoudai."  
"...Yeah, later."

Al exited the room while clenching a fist.

* * *

Subaru wiped his face down.

"Puwah! Thanks for that...um, Schult right?"  
"That's right. You are most welcome Natsuki Subaru-sama. Now I must make my leave, please by nice to my lady."  
"Hey, if anything I'm hoping she's nice to me!"

Schult bowed...but as he turned around Subaru wanted to know if Schult knew any secrets about the place he was in.

"Maybe a scret escape route, something I can use? Something? Anything?"

He then activated Fanatical Snatch and grabbed a large piece of dark aura. He ate it and gained the info-

"-Wait….This is…"

Schult overheard this and turned around.

"Is something the matter?"  
"Oh nothing, thought something was in my shoes."  
"I see…"

Schult left the room, not seeing Subaru's glaring visage.

"That...little shit…"

Subaru saw it. The young butler's deep, dark secret.

"That little shit...HE'S A SPY."

* * *

Batman and the others were making their way to the mansion...when he received a call on his comm link.

"Otto? What is it?"  
"Bat-Batman-dono...something is happening."  
"What?"  
"...We think there are intruders in the mansion."

Batman stopped dead in his tracks as he realized the severity of the situation at hand.

* * *

The Blacksnake passed over a large hill as it set it's sights on mansion in the horizon.

* * *

Otto was looking up at the ceiling as he saw the ninjas descend on him, but one was kicked away by Sarah, while another was judo tossed out a window. They were soon surrounded by them.

"Otto-sama are you alright?!"  
"Yes I am, but how did they get in?!"

Otto looked around and held Petra close. Just then, he saw Deathstroke come up behind him.

"Ah Slade! You are just in time! Some intruders have made it inside!"  
"I know."

Otto the felt sharp pain from behind himself...looking down he saw it.

Petra felt something wet and warm on her shoulder...looking up she saw it.

Deathstroke stabbed Otto through his shoulder.

"...HK!"  
"I know oldboy…. **BECAUSE I LET THEM IN.** "

Everyone now felt a surging pain in their hearts...as they now realized Deathstroke had betrayed them all.

 _Revelations. Disasters. Betrayal. Everything was falling into place to bring the Emilia Camp into absolute devastation._


	63. Chapter 63: Breaking Away

**AN: Breaking Away by Balance was a song I recently discovered as you can tell...ENJOY. **

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Three: Breaking Away

Subaru made his way down the elegant hallways to find Priscilla's room.

He wanted to see if speaking with her would hopefully get him out of this predicament. Maybe through softer words he could convince her to let him go home.

He finally made it to the door of her room and knocked twice.

"You may enter."  
"Well, pardon the intrusion."

Subaru entered and saw Priscilla sitting on her overly huge bed. It was easily too big for just one person, but it was the bed she slept on. The rest of the room was as expected, overly big and filled stuff one would expect a noble of such high status would have. She even had a painting of a gorgeous mountain view on her wall. She had on a formal dress, one that Subaru saw in a loop while in the capital, though it was one of the more negative encounters they had.

"Well are you just going to goggle at my perfection?"  
"Sorry to burst your haughty bubble there, but the only ladies I like to do that to, are not here right now."

"How rude."

She turned her head away from him in a display of annoyance. Subaru sighed seeing this...but he also knew he was supposed to do something important.

"Listen, Priscilla...the thing I came here to apologize."

Subaru did a polite bow, the girl sitting in front of him seemingly surprised by this.

"It wrong of me to yell at you like that, I hope you can forgive me."  
"...Nope I'll be bringing Al to get rid of you."  
"WHY YOU!"

Subaru looked up only to see Priscilla giggling at his frowning face.

"Have no worries, I will not have you executed for your actions."  
"That's better I guess."

Subaru sat on the floor in front of her bed. Priscilla crossed her legs in front of him and stared at him up and down.

"Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"Do something."

"Yuwah?"

"Hmph! I have painstakingly made many deals to acquire you. So you should do well and do something to entertain me!"  
"Uhhh...Let's see."

Subaru processed everything in his mind...and so he came with the idea of telling Priscilla more about Batman's world.

* * *

"So like, this team of his, called the Justice League, has even been to the farthest reaches of space!"  
"Space? Don't make fun of me."  
"No really, you saw Batman throw Wrath into space, no?"  
"That is true; but to think that his world has even been to the farthest reaches of space...interesting tell me more."

Priscilla sat closer to Subaru to on the bed as he continued with a tale of how Batman had to deal with murders that correlated with holidays and the time he had to fight a temporary replacement after he broke his back.

* * *

"My my! This world of his is something I truly wish to visit someday!"  
"Well, tough luck. Apparently there is no way to go visit it right now-"

Subaru was then whacked on the head by her fan as Priscilla stood up and pointed it at him.

"Fool! The world has been designed to serve me. And as such, once I win the election...I will have the dragon help me find a way to Batman's world."

"I wish you'd use your privilege there for a more just cause."

Subaru sighed at the proud girl in front of her...but decided to try something out in fact.

Subaru got up and put up his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"Listen, I'm just going to try something out here, alright?"

"Will it be...interesting?"  
"Ah-Well, it might be."

Priscilla nodded, allowing him to do what he was going to do.

"Fine then...Fanatical Snatch."

Subaru grabbed a large piece of dark aura from Priscilla with his metal hand, and swallowed it.

"Wait...that is something I wanted to know; ever since I had Flugel's memories awaken in me, I felt closer to Al. This though, it's weird...I feel closer to…"

That's when the memories played out in his head and connected with Flugel's own memories. He put two and two together.

"Wait...that's not…"

Seeing Flugel's mother coming out of her house, she saw her hugging someone. That someone looked like her, but was taller and had a more voluptuous shape to her.

He realized it.

"She had a sister?"

* * *

He watched as she left the village much earlier than Flugel's own birth, so they never got to meet. She at first struggled out on her own, but eventually she met a wealthy nobleman who took an interest in her. They fell in love and got married, eventually the two moved to their new estate together, in a country called Vollachia.

The two looked out to the sky and had hope for the future.

That was until the battle against Satella.

When Volcanica fired his beam and much of the world was heavily damaged by it...so was their estate. This put them in a terrible financial situation, but they managed to be fine and even had a child.

That was it though, the curse; every generation after that had to struggle to keep the rich lifestyle intact. Getting poorer and poorer with each passing child and their child.

Then, it came to a point where one certain mother had lost her husband after being abandoned by him. She now had a very young girl and an estate she could barely afford.

She had to get rid of something.

And she did.

….It was her own daughter…

* * *

She did her best to comfort her as she was dropped off at an orphanage...

" _It'll be alright. Everything will be fine for you. Take care, the world loves you and will take care of you...my sweet little girl...my little Sagitta."_

Taken away, the young girl found she had the Divine Protection...of Luck. Paths and events would open up for her that got her ahead in life. She was able to use it to get adopted by a proud noble and moved up in the world.

She never did forget her upbringing at the orphanage, she sent donations there and as always kind to children. She eventually got into a political marriage with Leip Barielle, securing her prestige.

And then, she was chosen as a Royal Candidate, just another thing the world was giving her.

She would never forget her old name...but she would now go by the new name given to her by her adopted family.

It was…

* * *

"P-Priscilla.."  
"Hm…? And why is it you are making such a repugnant face?"

Subaru stared at the girl he was nervously staring at the girl in front of him, unable to verbally process what he found out. But…

"Y-You're…"  
"What? Enchanting? Radiant? Too beautiful for words? Please spit out your compliment so we can just-"  
"-Sagitta."

Priscilla dropped her fan and stood up from her bed. Subaru had never seen the look she had on her face before, it was genuine shock.

"What did you say?"  
"P-No….You're name is Sagitta."  
"How? HOW DID YOU FIGURE THIS OUT?"

Priscilla now slowly walked towards him, he panicked. He remembered how the last time she was upset with him, she kicked him in the jaw. So he tried to de escalate the problem.

"Listen to me, I just...I just guessed is all."  
"Don't lie to me! No one in this entire world should know who I am! I have forgone that name! Never even wanted to remember it! So...is this one of your tricks?!"  
"What are talking about?!"  
"Some trick you acquired?! Like the ones that helped you defeat all those threats in the past? Tell me now! Or I'll have Al torture the information out of you!"  
"...I-I do have a skill that let's me see memories. I was actually looking for a secret entrance or something! But that's all! Really!"  
"...Liar."

Subaru trembled as he looked at the clearly enraged Priscilla.

He knew he had to tell her more.

"Look, I was curious about you, just as you were with me. And seeing your past...did make me respect you much more."

"...?"

"Which is...why…"

Subaru knew he needed to look friendly to her, but he hoped this wouldn't bite him.

"Which is why I need to warn about that Schult kid. He's a spy, I read his memories earlier."

"...!?"

"You guys picked him up about four years ago right? Well, he was waiting for you at the orphanage, sent there by the Vollachia Empire to investigate you. Especially when it became apparent you were a Royal Candidate."  
"That's…"  
Priscilla was shaking her head, looking down at the ground.

"Priscilla, listen to me...I just want to-"

Subaru was slapped with enough strength to make him collapse onto the ground. As he tried to pick himself up-

"I never thought you were such a despicable person, Natsuki Subaru."  
"...!"

Subaru looked up and saw a displeased Priscilla looking down at him.

"To accuse Schult of such a thing. You disgust me."

The Royal Candidate then kicked Subaru across the jaw, knocking him out.

* * *

Subaru woke up dazed in a small room. Both his hands and feet were tied up and he was on the floor. He gazed around only to see tow small shoes next to the door.

"So I see you are awake then?"

Turning his head up, he saw him. The spy, Schult.

"Oh damn."  
"Al is supposed to be here to interrogate you, but before he gets here. I wish to speak with you."

Al set down a plate of food and walked over to Subaru, who could only grit his teeth at him.

"How did you find out I was a spy?"  
"...A secret technique called, 'None of your fucking business'!"

"...Dreadful."

Schult pulled out very tiny edged needles and began to quickly pierce Subaru in the face with them.

"AGH!"  
"Have no worries, they will only leave the most minute of markings. Perfect for interrogation."

"...!"

"Again, how?"  
"I have a technique that let's me see memories."  
"Interesting, but I also wish to know one thing. For my superiors, of course."

Schult kneeled next to Subaru, his red eyes leering down at him.

"What are you Lugnica camps planning?"  
"What?"  
"To many of the kingdoms, Lugnica is slowly becoming a major power. Even people in my own Vollachia have begun to sing and praise the names of people like you, and Batman. I can assure you the higher ups are not happy with it."  
"Popularity sure spreads far."  
"Not only that, but knowledge that these two men belong to the same camp as a half-devil. It is quite the frightening thing. To think that such a powerful group could easily become a threat to all of us is assured."  
"We would never-"  
"-And how would we know that?"

Schult narrowed his eyes at Subaru.

"The Crusch camp let Poison Ivy gain asylum even after the chaos she cmmited in Kararagi and The Emilia Camp allowed an assassin like Deathstroke to join, even with his past crimes in Gusteko stacked against him! An the assassin even caused significant disasters in Vollachia in the past and to see him living safely in Lugnica surrounded by other powerful individuals, causes great concern for all of us!"

"...!"  
"Now, we can't just sit and wait to see what your end goals are-"  
"-Wait. Then that means, you guys are spying on them too?!"

Schult let out a deep breath and stood up, patting away the dirt from his knees.

"Vollachia is spying on Priscilla and Anastasia at the moment. However, our sources say that Kararagi is spying on Emilia and Crusch, while Gusteko spies on Felt. We ALL need to see how dangerous Lugnica is becoming. Whether it's your warriors skills, your future intentions or if you wish to bring more people from another world to fight for you!"

Subaru forced himself up and glared at the fake butler.

"YOU! You knew about that too?!"  
"Of course! Never underestimate a spies skills."

Schult began to leave as he looked one last time back at him.

"We have to do this. For the sake of the world's stability."  
"Bastard…"  
"Now, Al should be here soon. Enjoy yourself."

Schult closed the door behind him...leaving Subaru alone with his surging thoughts.

* * *

Emilia and Ram were running down the hallways as ninja's were zipping around chasing them. Ram stopped her momentum and spun her body, landing a fierce punch on one of the ninjas. But soon he bursted into smoke and she saw a piece of log with a piece of paper on it. The actual ninja leaped down from the ceiling only to eat a spinning kick from Ram.

Ram scoffed at the ninja as she ran back to follow Emilia.

Emilia encountered two ninjas ahead of her.

"Water Spell: Ice Dragon."

She soon formed a large serpent made of ice, that shot forward and encased almost all of the ninjas in ice. A ninja made it over and tossed several shurikens at her, Emilia made an ice shield and blocked them, she then jumped into the air and tackled him with the shield into the ceiling, she then summoned several ice javelins around her and fired them down, freezing some of the ninjas.

Emilia leaped down back into the ground and met with Ram.

"Ram! Are you okay?!"  
"Yes, Emilia-sama, but we must hurry and see if the others are okay!"  
"Right!"

Just as they did, a single ninja jumped down and created numerous copies of himself that all charged at them.

Emilia and Ram raced ahead, and landed blows on a copy that was on the far left.

Emilia's foot slammed on his head, while Ram's gloved fist hit him in the abdomen. His body crashed through a wall and slumped down in defeat.

Ram humphed at the beaten man.

"Simple tricks like these won't work you fools."  
"Y-Yeah! You guys are nothing compared to Batman-san. He's really good at this stuff!"

They quickly made their way down the halls, but as they turned the corner.

"NO!"

They saw everyone; their friends, the staff and even Roswaal himself tied up with blades held against their throats. Specifically, Deathstroke had a sword against Roswaal, who had a black eye and blood dripping down his face.

"Both of you, give up quietly or we start killing these fine folks."  
"Slade….how could you…?"

Emilia at first was crying out of sadness, but she quickly turned it to anger as she frowned at him.

"I thought we were friends!"  
"No Emilia. You were just my employer, nothing more. And right now, I have business with these fellas. Simple practices of an assassin, right?"

Ram had a deathly aura surround her as she glared at him.

"You scum. You would betray us for financial gain?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE WENT THROUGH!?"  
"Yes."

"Damn you!"

As Ram stepped closer, Deathstroke pressed the blade harder on Roswaal's neck, causing blood to trickle down, making the sorcerer put on a face of pain. Ram stopped and lowered her aura, making Emilia lower her arms as well.

Two ninjas tackled them down from behind, and tied up their legs and arms. Emilia still had an enraged expression on, but tears were still falling from her face.

"Traitor...you waited until Batman-san and Subaru were out of the mansion to do this?"  
"Something like that. With Rem and the others gone too, this made things that much easier. Nice..."

Emilia and Ram were forcefully picked up as Deathstroke motioned to the other ninjas, they dragged away the other hostages. Petra's screams hurt Emilia and Ram the most. Otto could be seen glaring at Deathstroke as they dragged him away.

As Emilia passed by Deathstroke, she could clearly see a glimmer in his eye as he looked down at her.

The hostages were dragged away into the darkness…

Deathstroke pulled out a small knife and looked down the hall where they were taken away. Behind him the moon illuminated his viasge, making it seem as if his eye was glowing red.

"Time to go to work."

* * *

Subaru was tossing and turning on the ground, enraged at the fact he was unable to break free. He then realized he could use that rage for something else.

"Invisible Providence."

His Unseen Hand came out and ripped off his holdings. He twisted around his wrists and ankles to check if he was fine to escape. Once he found himself okay, he reached the doorknob and turned it. Once out of the room, he looked around and found himself alone in the hallways. But once he closed the door, and quietly tip toed down the hall, he peeked around the corner...and saw Al, looking straight at him.

"Oh Shit."

Subaru tried to run back, but Al raced forward. As the knight turned the corner he stomped his foot on the ground.

"El Dona!"

A earth spike shot out of the ground and was aiming at Subaru. Luckily, he slid on the ground and let the spike fly past him, bursting out of the window.

Subaru got up and saw Al now over him with his trademark sword. Subaru rolled on the ground and quickly got a hold of vase on top of a counter. He tossed it Al, but he simply sliced it away-

"Invisible Providence!"

The Unseen Hand slammed on Al's helmet causing him to fall on the ground. Subaru took advantage and grabbed the hair on the back of his helmet and slammed him down again. Al kicked Subaru away from him, but Subaru got up at the same time Al did.

The two men's eyes reflected each other.

 _Subaru figured he needed to defeat Al to escape._

 _Al could not let this man get away._

Al summoned a stone beneath his feet and kicked it at Subaru. Subaru used his metal hand to block it, but Al was now under him, aiming to slice away at Subaru's abdomen.

"E.M.M.!"

Subaru was hit by the sword and sent flying, but Al noticed that Subaru rolled with the momentum and got back up. However, Subaru was heaving and gripped his chest.

"Ugh, hate to use that ability without Beako. That shit really does stop my heart."  
"Flugel! Just come quietly, this doesn't need to end badly for neither of us!"  
"For the last time, I AM NOT FLUGEL!"  
"Oh? And these weird tricks you are pulling off, what does that prove?!"  
"You're putting pieces together that don't mix!"  
"Yes they do…"

Al charged again, attempting to slice off Subaru's head, but Subaru used E.M.M. again and he spun in the air from the impact. Subaru roared as he used another Unseen Hand to uppercut Al. Subaru breathed heavily again as he hit the ground. Al took advantage and tried to impale him while he was on the ground, but Subaru back flipped out of there.

Al then dashed ahead and successfully sliced open Subaru's chest.

"Huggggh!"  
"...Don't be scared, you can just jump into another body right-"  
"-FUCK YOU! REVENGE COUNTER!"

The same injury appeared on Al, making him clutch his open wound and stumble back. He was then hit by a powerful blow by Invisible Providence.

But as Al flew back...Subaru saw it all suddenly stop.

"Huh?"

Al then floated back, as the blood that flew out of him...suddenly was going back inside of him and so was his.

"This is…"

He kept watching as everything, was going back... **time was rewinding.**

After that, Al took up his position from when they were simply staring at each other.

"Al...So that's your ability?! To rewind moments in time?!"

Al's eyes faltered and his body slightly trembled, but he never lost grip of his sword.

"You could see it? YOU COULD SEE IT?!"  
"Yeah! I heard it's an Authority of Pride right?"  
"...Then, you have an Authority too?"

Subaru lowered his arms, but shifted himself down...ready for something to happen.

"Yes...I also have the Authority of Pride."  
"...Then."

Al aimed his sword at him and yelled.

"You are the one they've been looking for! The Sin Archbishop of Pride!"

"You...You know the Witch's Cult?!"  
"Yeah, during my time in Vollachia...I encountered two of them in the entirety of my life. Regulus, who I really had no positive feeling towards and Louis, honestly he's the most level headed of the group. He even gave me-"  
"-Al...you have a gospel don't you?"

The two were silent as they waited for an answer.

"Yes, I do."  
"Bastard...get rid of it now!"  
"NO! It's been there for me this whole time! I need it so-"  
"-Let me guess...it's telling you a way to go home?!"  
"Yup, and I'm tired of all this fucking bullshit! Fighting, licking boots and losing my arm! And having to go through all this crap because of you!"  
"...I didn't do anything."

Something in what Subaru said made Al go into a silent rage, and he dashed towards Subaru, ready to fight.

But the wall behind them exploded, causing both men to fly back. As they slowly dragged themselves up...they heard a voice. One very familiar to Subaru.

"Well, and here I thought I would have this place all to myself. But what a strange situation this is…"

A figure slowly emerged from the cloud of debris, his eyes glowing as he did.

"Oh no."  
"HAHAHA! Isn't this a surprise I was planning on one day meeting you again...and ripping out your spine as you screamed in regret for ruining my plans."  
"G…"

The being Subaru met nearly one year ago...and lost his eye in the process.

" **GRODD.** "  
"We meet again, Natsuki Subaru."

Grodd looked over at them all, his golden colored armor shining as usual.

* * *

Grodd let out a roar as he fired a psionic beam from his forehead, the two men dodged it, but the wall down the hall, collapsed.

Al fired an earth spike, but Grodd summoned his own earth shield, saving him from injury. Subaru hit Grodd from behind with an Unseen Hand, but Grodd raced over and slammed Subaru away and into a wall. Grodd then raced over to Al, who was preparing to see what-

"UGH!"  
"Ha! Feel the pain of your punishment for fighting me!"

Al's mind was being invaded by Grodd, Al tried his best to fight back against the mind attack...but saw that he was stabbing himself with his own blade. Over and over again. Grodd then punched him away.

Grodd quickly made his way to Subaru and grabbed him by his shoulder, slowly breaking him.

"AGHHHH!"  
"Now then, let's see what secrets you have…"

Grodd bit down on Subaru head, the sheer force made a cracking sound. Subaru muttered to himself and peed himself from the sheer pain.

Grodd bit down more, the pain surged throughout Subaru's body, making him puke down on Grodd. This just made him angrier, and he bit on Subaru's neck as punishment, blood shot of his vicious wound as Grodd continued eating Subaru's brains.

The last thing Subaru heard was the hideous slurping sound from Grodd.

* * *

"Is something the matter?"

Subaru stared wide eyed at Schult who was preparing to leave his room. He felt his heart race, and out crept an emotion Subaru would always keep locked away, only if he needed to use it.

 _ **RAGE.**_

"You... **GOT ME KILLED!** "

Subaru summoned his Unseen Hand and it grabbed Schult by the neck and pulled him over to him. Once he was in arms reach, he used his actual arms to choke him as well. The boy's mouth leaked out saliva and mucus.

"You fucker! You got me killed! I died! Because of you!"  
"HK! ACK!"  
"Fucking spy, just-"

In but a moment, Subaru regained his sanity, only to hear a dreadful snapping sound. His arms and Unseen Hand let go...only for Schult's body to fall to the ground.

He was dead. Subaru killed him.

"Oh no…"

Al ran back into the room hearing the commotion from earlier. The sight before him, made the knight clench his fist.

"Asshole... **WHAT DID YOU DO?!** "  
"...I screwed up."

Al quickly pulled out his sword and sliced off Subaru's head clean off. The last thing his eyes saw, was Priscilla looking down at the sight….and was crying.

* * *

"Is something the matter?"

Subaru's eyes widened as he looked at Schult. His mouth quivered, but straightened again as he swalllowed his breath.

"Yes. Everything is okay."

Schult did a polite bow and left the room, as Subaru stared out the window.

"I...I have to survive. But…"

Seeing the memories of Al and Priscilla flash through his mind once again…

"I'm saving everyone too!"

 _Breaking away from the deaths he was inflicted, Natsuki Subaru was once again determined to battle against the forces stacked against him and his friends...no matter what the cost._


	64. Chapter 64: Doom

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving y'all! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Four: Doom

Subaru tapped his foot on the ground several times anxiously, as he sat on the edge of his given bed. He kept trying to think of a way to prepare for everything that was set to occur.

"I need to find a way to make Priscilla believe me about Schult. Not only that, but I got to get everyone ready to stop Grodd when he attacks this place. Shit! I can never have it easy, huh?"

Subaru scratched his knees as he looked over the situation, he came up with the timeframe.

If he was knocked out for five minutes by Priscilla, combined with his conversation with Schult and fight with Al…

"Twenty minutes. I have twenty minutes."

Subaru got up as Al opened the door.

"It's time."  
"Sure."

* * *

Subaru found himself once again alone with Priscilla in her room and she was once again waiting for some entertainment.

But she was surprised when Subaru simply walked and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't touch me so-"  
"-LISTEN TO ME!"

She stopped as his voice shot over hers, she could see the determination in his eyes, but also the desperation.

"Priscilla, I need your help. This place is in danger, in a few minutes Grodd is going to attack and we need to get ready! I know it's hard to believe this from a person you barely know, but trust me! I know he's coming! It-It's a trick I have, you know? Like what I used in my conquests…"

"..."

"You have to believe me."

Priscilla smacked away his hands, but stood up and studied Subaru's eyes.

"I can see you are not lying…"  
"Alright then! Then you'll-"  
"-However! You are not telling me everything."

Subaru's hopeful expression soon fell apart as he realized how bad things were spiraling down. She obviously wanted to know about the other secrets he hid, and even Subaru knew he wouldn't be able to skim over them.

"...I found out something…"  
"Spill it out."  
"...Schult is a spy and your real name is Sagitta."

Once Subaru saw that her face began to express emotions different from her usual shtick, he began to quickly panic. He realized that the care she had for children would not allow her to believe such a thing, let alone a kid she "saved" from an orphanage.

He was in a bind. A dilemma. An absolute mess of a situation.

"Sorry, I think I'll go back to my room then."  
"...Do as you will, but get out of my sight."

Subaru walked out of the room and was escorted by Al back to his room. Al looked down at him and probably made a smug face…

"Things go made, kyoudai?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Something I should know?"

Subaru frowned at Al.

"That Schult kid is a spy and Grodd is going to attack the mansion in a few minutes."  
"...Is this your…?"

Subaru gave it some thought and decided to spill some info at Al, hoping that even though he felt negative towards Flugel, he had to try.

"Yes, this is my Authority, Pride to be more specific."  
"It let's you see the future then?"  
"Not all of it, just a certain amount."

"And now you figured to tell me of all people?"  
"Look how it ended up with Priscilla. Don't have that many options anyways."

Al scratched the back of his helmet as he thought about it.

"Alright then, I'll help you out just this once. But after that, I'd like some help of my own."  
"Sure…"

The two men began strategizing about Grodd's attack on the estate, giving them a general idea of where to be when he attacked.

* * *

As Al exited the room, leaving Subaru to rest before preparing for the ensuing battle, Al ran into Schult. He flinched a bit, but calmed down as he rubbed the little guy's head.

"How ya doing Schult?"  
"Fine, but I worry over Natsuki Subaru-sama, is he quite alright?"  
"Yeah, that guy is tougher than he looks y'know?"  
"...I see."

As Al walked away...he did not see Schult narrow his eyes at his back, then those very same eyes looked at the room Subaru was occupying.

"...He must have figured me out. Al must have been told about it."

A sinister smile crept over his face.

"I need to contain this problem."

* * *

Subaru got up from his bed when he got to the hallway...there he saw Schult on the floor. He was clutching his bloody face. He quickly went over and helped him up.

"What happened man?"  
"You…"  
"Huh?"

Schult turned his head over at Subaru and gave a smirk.

"You did this, Loli Knight."  
"Schult, you-!"

He was then head-butted on the face by Schult, causing both of them to bleed. Schult slumped over, gave a quick smile and-

"UWAAAAAHHHHHH~! AL! PRISCILLA-SAMA! HELP!"  
"You little shit!"

Subaru then tried to see if he could gain more information so he used Fanatical Snatch on him, before the others arrived. He figured he could only use once per person...per loop. Meaning if he used it once on someone on previous loop and then died, he could do it again and learn something new about said person.

He then learned the true secret of Schult.

"Y-You're FIFTY YEARS OLD?!"  
"Haaaaa...so you can see people's pasts huh?"

Subaru confirmed that this man Schult, a spy trained by the Vollachia Empire, was born with the Divine Protection of Youthfulness. It allows the person in question to remain a certain age of their choosing until death, ironically, Schult tried to test it out and accidentally made himself a young boy forever. But it was perfect to act as an innocent boy to get into places and spy on people that his kingdom wanted to.

Just then, Priscilla and Al came around the corner and saw Schult, who ran towards Priscilla. She hugged him tightly as he cried and cried to her about how Subaru attacked him, accusing him of being a spy.

It didn't help that Subaru was glaring at Schult with an incredibly vicious expression.

"Aldebaran…"  
"Yes?"

Priscilla looked out at Subaru with an incredibly riled up aura and gave an order to her knight.

"KILL HIM."  
"But...princess, don't you think-"  
"-KILL HIM OR I'LL HAVE YOU BOTH HANGED!"

Al realized what was going on, but could do nothing but listen to his superior.

"Sorry kyoudai...but I got orders."

Al dashed forward, looking behind Al he saw as clear as day, Schult was grinning at him.

Subaru unleashed his Unseen Hand and screamed.

" **YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"**

* * *

It was now minutes into their fight as Al kept trying to slice away at Subaru, but at one point Subaru caught his sword with his metal hand and used his Unseen Hand to hit Al across the head. Subaru decided to kick him away but Al stabbed him in the shoulder with his earth spike, making his right arm useless.

"Revenge Counter!"

Al then got the same injury, and being one armed, it made his own situation dire.

"Ha! Can't fight without any arms right-"  
"-Shut it."

Al kicked Subaru on the side of the head, making him tumble on the ground. Subaru then rolled away...but Al activated his Authority, making time rewind. Subaru saw that it was moments before his shoulder got hurt, so jumped back. This of course surprised Al.

"You saw it?!"  
"Yes you idiot! We need to stop this! We're running out of time to stop-"

Grodd then crashed through the wall behind Subaru.

* * *

Subaru and Al turned to see Grodd glaring at them. He then beat his chest like any gorilla would as he focused down at Subaru.

"Natsuki Subaru! I see I don't have to wait any longer to hunt you down then."

"Fuck, the time limit is up."  
"Now I'll feast on all you flesh and make this estate a new fort to restart my empire!"

Grodd slammed down with both fists at Subaru, but jumped back and hit him with an Unseen Hand, this made Grodd incredibly angry. He roared as he slammed his fists down again and summoned an absurd amount earth spikes from the ground. While everyone was able to dodge them, Grodd used his superior animalistic movements to charge at them, using the spikes as platforms.

"Ul Dona!"

Al summoned a earth shield around them.

"HA! Useless! Earth Spell: Divine Fist of the Conquerors!"

A giant rock fist broke through the floor smashing through the halls before finally crashing into the dome, destroying it. Grodd smiled, but saw a beam fire out so Grodd put on a psionic shield around himself, it saved him, but the force still sent him flying. The sparks from the hit caused a nearby carpet and window curtain to catch fire. Grodd saw his chance and released a massive psionic wave around him causing the whole estate to shake and fire to spread uncontrollably.

"Through the ashes of this estate and your corpses I will begin anew! I will not let anyone get in my way again!"

Grodd charged forward while firing a psionic beam from his forehead. Subaru used his E.M.M. to block it, but it still crushed him to the ground. Priscilla summoned her Light Sword.

"NGH!"

However, all of their minds were being invaded by Grodd and they were losing control. Priscilla stabbed Al in the stomach and Al hacked into Priscilla's shoulder. Then Subaru punched Schult down. They all groaned from their minds being tampered with.

"I-I-!"  
"Go ahead Subaru, say your last words then!"

As Grodd was now reaching them he thought he saw Subaru smiling at him.

"I CAN RETURN BY-"

Grodd and Subaru suddenly felt their hearts crushed for a moment, giving Al the chance to hit Grodd with an earth pillar, sending him crashing through the ceiling into the second floor.

Subaru panted as he looked over the situation, just then the rest of the ceiling above them was collapsing, seeing that time was of the essence, Subaru decided to act.

"INVISIBLE PROVIDENCE!"

His Unseen Hand stretched to it's absolute limit and it wrapped around Al and Priscilla, tossing them out a window to the outside. Subaru saw Schult...he felt guilty about killing him from last time…

"DAMN!"

He grabbed him and started running, but the ceiling was catching up so he tossed him out the window, as the roof collapsed on him.

* * *

Schult was caught by Al.

"WAIT! What about him?!"  
"Wait here princess! I'm going to go back and get him-"

Grodd smashed out of a wall in the second floor and jumped onto the ground, smoke covering his body.

"How dare you do that to me?!"

He ran forward and let out a hideous roar, making Al and Priscilla continue the fight.

* * *

Subaru found himself heavily injured under some debris, even his Unseen Hand could lift up the debris.

"This sucks…"

Soon a small ember fell on Subaru's hair and his hair slowly caught on fire, the feeling he felt on his scalp was sheer pain. He tried to swat it off, but he could only use one arm, seeing as his left arm was absolutely crushed by a bed frame. Subaru felt heat on his feet and legs...his legs were on fire. He could only feel the terror course through his body as his flesh was melting, the very clothes he had on were merging with his ripped open skin. The fat in his skin melted and would cause even his fingernails to crack and bleed.

All Subaru could do was scream, and scream with more power.

Luckily for Natsuki Subaru, the smoke from the fire stole the oxygen from his lungs and as the fired was now melting the very muscles on his face...he lost consciousness.

 _The fired engulfed his body and he died._

* * *

Grodd was still fighting Al and Priscilla, but both of them were truly struggling with Grodd. Grodd picked up a nearby tree and slammed it on the ground. Grodd then hypnotized Priscilla to hit herself with her own hands, but Al stabbed him in the shoulder. Grodd grabbed him by his leg and tossed him into a tree. Grodd smiled as he charged at her...but two batarangs stabbed him in the back.

 **"THIS IS!"**

Batman and the others emerged from the nearby forest. Rem jumped into the air and slammed her Morningstar down at Grodd, he used his psionic aura to block it. But Garfiel kicked at his side, making jump back a bit, then Beatrice pulled out her staff and fired two powerful Minya spears at him. Unfortunately Grodd's aura held fast before it finally broke

Grodd punched the ground and fired a psionic beam at Garfiel, but stomped his feet on the ground, making him stand firm, while the ground around him gave way. Grodd roared.

" **FOOLS! I WILL HAVE YOU ALL BEG ME FOR A MERCIFUL DEATH!"  
**  
He then unleashed a massive mind attack against everyone, causing everyone to struggle against it. Grodd laughed happily as he relished in the idea of acquiring new warriors for his new army.

But a beam of light shot through his stomach, leaving a rather large hole through it.

"What? ACK! WHAT?!"

Grodd turned around...to see Batman with his finger pointing at him, smoke coming out of it.

"This is...no…!"

"..."

"This shot could potentially kill me! You are a hero! You don't kill people!"

Batman narrowed his eyes at him.

"In the past I would've never dreamed about killing anyone, not even the Joker. But things have changed Grodd."  
"HAK! How have they changed?!"  
"I have an even deeper appreciation of life and the people who have it. I have failed some people in the past…"

 _Memories of Alfred, Liliana, Selina and Tim flashed in his mind._

"But now I have those that I have to save, to let them live."

 _Images of the Emilia camp out in the gardens emerged in his thoughts._

It then began to rain hard, all around them.

"And if that means...I have to kill you…"  
"...Absurdity…!"

Batman gave one of the vicious looks anyone had ever seen at that point to him, as the rain drenched him further.

"Then so be it...I'll kill you Grodd."

* * *

Before Grodd could react, Garfiel and Rem were freed from their control and both punched him in the face, breaking his teeth. Batman and Beatrice jumped into the air, Rem and Garfiel saw this and got out of the way.

"El MINYA!"  
"UL JIWALD!

Several spears of yin magic and a large orb of yang magic shot down as Grodd summoned a dome of earth and put on a psionic aura around himself.

But the blast broke through both, leaving a large hole where Grodd's chest used to be.

The fight was over and Grodd's corpse laid there, underneath a pile of dirt and water.

* * *

Batman looked over at the mansion and without even turning his head.

"Where is Subaru?"  
"...He's inside."

Batman quickly panicked as he ran to the smoldering estate, the others tried to follow but Batman screamed at them.

" **NO! ALL OF YOU WATCH THEM!"**

They stopped as Batman grapple hooked into the mansion and began his search.

After several minutes of intensity as the members of the search party were glaring at Priscilla and Al...Batman came out.

He carried something wrapped up in his cape. The others quickly rushed forward...only for them to recognize the smell coming out of it.

Rem fell to her knees as Batman lowered it down on the wet floor.

"S-Subaru-kun?"

Garfiel slumped to the ground and pounded the wet dirt, with such strength that everything shook around him...but it was clear he was crying.

Beatrice hugged Subaru's body and cried uncontrollably, she wailed with such a painful tone that even Al couldn't help but look away.

Batman closed his eyes as he just focused on the sound of rainfall, trying to ease his own emotions.

The rain continued to fall…

"You did this…"

Al and Priscilla heard something, then saw Rem slowly get up. She turned her head, it was drenched in tears and her eyes were literally glowing red. She slowly walked towards them, dragging her Morningstar with her.

" **You did this…"**

A horn slowly emerged from her forehead, her expression didn't change, which was calm but quietly filled with fury beyond words.

Beatrice slowly got and picked up her staff, dragging it on the ground as he looked at the two.

"Kill you, I suppose."

Her face was filled with such rage, even a veteran knight would feel an undeniable fear from seeing it.

" **Kill you, I suppose."  
**  
She picked up her pace.

Garfiel got up quickly as his arms transformed into his tiger form.

His eyes so angry they wavered and his veins shaking on his face.

" **GONNA' FUCKIN' TEAR YA' ALL INTA' FUCKIN' PIECES AND EAT YA' UP."  
**  
Batman realized the severity of the situation and used El Ermac to get in front of Al, Priscilla and an injured Schult.

"Al Ermac."

A tear in space opened up behind the three.

"Run away, don't show your faces to us ever again...if you do…"  
"Wait!"  
"IF WE EVER SEE YOU AGAIN... **WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU ALL.** "

Batman quickly punched all three of them through the portal, teleporting them to their ransacked home in the capital.

* * *

As Batman turned around, he was tackled to the ground by Rem, who now had a furious look on her face. Pressing her arm into his neck.

"What have you done!? We needed to avenge Rem's fiance! Rem's hero! Rem's love! How could you let them get away."  
"Because that's enough…"  
"How is that-"  
" **-HAVEN'T ENOUGH PEOPLE DIED TODAY ALREADY?!** "

As he screamed this, Rem clearly saw Batman had tears streaming down his cheeks. Rem understood then and there, that he too had intentions of killing them, but decided against it.

"Rem...please…"

Rem let him go and simply fell back as she held her own eyes and cried wildly. Garfiel and Beatrice felt like crying as well. Batman sat himself up and looked over the scene.

"Let's go home."

Batman muttered these words.

The "rescue mission" was a failure.

* * *

Not having enough mana left to teleport them fully to the mansion, Batman teleported them nearby a road east of the mansion. They continued walking, but everyone was dead quiet. Rem's eyes devoid of any light, Beatrice was being carefully carried by Garfiel, as she cried into his chest. Batman was carrying Subaru's body with the utmost respect.

Batman then noticed his comm link went off and when he was going to respond back.

" **BWRAAAGGGHHHHSSSHHHHHHHH!"**

A gigantic serpent crashed through the woods behind them, Batman and the others were shocked.

"How did we not hear it?!"

In the corner of their ears, a voice could be heard.

 _"Maybe your ears were not listening?"_

But before anything could occur, the Blacksnake rapidly struck them all with it's tongue. Each one screamed out as a different effect happened.

Garfiel lost all the liquid in his body and he began to mummify.

Beatrice began to shatter like glass.  
Rem began turning into stone and slowly stopped moving.

Batman was bleeding from every hole in his body.

Rem simply gave up and allowed her body to fall over and crumble away...Garfiel slumped over and landed on top of Beatrice, both of them dying on the spot. Batman held onto Subaru as he struggled to move forward.

"S-SUBARU…"

He looked ahead of him and saw the mansion in the distance, a ways away.

"...Next time...we have to-"

He was then crushed under the Blacksnake's weight as it continued forward. Letting out another vicious hiss into the air. The moon illuminated behind it, making it's vicious green eyes glow more predominantly. It gazed at it's target, the mansion….

* * *

"Is something the matter?"

Subaru shook his head as he gave a quick smirk to Schult.

"Nah, just a little exhausted y'know?"  
"Very well, now if you'll excuse me."

Schult left, but as he did Subaru got up. He stretched out his arm, then did some squats, a few jumping jacks and then-

"VICTORY!"

Subaru lowered his raised arms as he cracked his right hands knuckles.

"No more messing around. No more playing nice guy, this is it!"

Subaru gave a typical brave smile as he looked at the door.

"Schult. Grodd. Get your asses ready!"

He then took a quick glance out the window and at the large moon above.

"Just watch, this time, I'm beating both of you! Al, Priscilla...this time I'm saving both of you! I'm beating this loop, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

 _There is no sense of doom in his voice whatsoever. For Natsuki Subaru; the Loli Knight, the Mayonnaise Menace, the Sage Candidate, whatever they would want to call him...this was the final round to save everyone, defeat the night of disasters and reach out to the future._


	65. Chapter 65: Strike of the Ninja

**AN: ARC Eight is heading to it's final chapters, so stay tuned!**

 **AN Fun Fact: Song title today was for _Strike of the ninja by Dragonforce_ I really like the song. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Five: Strike of the Ninja

Subaru once again was taken to see Priscilla and sure enough, she demanded the usual.

"Well are you not going to entertain me?"  
"Okay then."

Subaru stuck his foot out, leaned forward and took a deep breath. Priscilla looked at him curiously…

"What in the-"  
"-Oh yeah!"

Subaru did a hop forward and fell back, he then pressed his hands down before his back hit the floor and spread his legs wide, then he did it; he was doing flares, a textbook break-dancing move.

As he turned he showed her he wasn't done yet, he pressed both arms down with his legs still gigh in the air, then using his trained body he lowered them down...and did some comedic Buddha Spins.

"Oh my! HAHAHAHAHA! What is that?"

Then he did a fast Deadman Float whistled while doing it, making the girl laugh harder. He did a few quick jackhammers and finished it off by jumping back up and doing one last move: a rapid Windmill spin before jumping back to his feet and giving a courteous bow.

"How was that my lady?"

"Goodness! Hahahahaha! You are a strange one! But that was quite the show you put on! I shall let you live another day!"  
"I'm a little uncomfortable with the fact that you were gonna do that. But oh well."

Subaru went over and put out his hand as if to expect a handshake.

"Now what? Ohhhhh, do you wish to have a reward? Well, I'm not so heartless to-"  
"-Grodd is going to attack the mansion in less than twenty minutes."

Priscilla stopped her train of thought and simply stared up at the man in front of her. She looked into his hazel and cybernetic eye. She looked down at his mechanical hand, she felt no lies in his mannerisms. She was always sure about people's intentions by their appearance and mannerisms. Combined with her Divine Protection, intuition was pivotal in her successes in life...so why?

"...?!"

Why was she doubting him. She thought of him as a fool, yes, but he didn't seem like one to lie for selfish reasons. Maybe back in the capital two years ago, but as of now, he seemed trustworthy to everyone around him. A sole unlucky boy-

"Tell me then…"

-surrounded by countless who were so trusting of him. Almost...the exact opposite of her.

"Why are you willing to help me in the slightest, boy?"  
"Because I know deep down under all that selfish, haughty and megalomaniac attitude of yours...which I hate by the way."  
"Hmph, your words are as displeasing as ever-"  
"-I know you're a good person."

Priscilla stopped her train of thought trying to process his words. They were strange. They would be. In the two years since they met, even she knew they had hardly even the nicest of relationships. It was corrosive at best. Even with the Priestella battle, they barely worked together at all...the only one she worked with was Batman and even then, he was rather upset with her for killing Sirius, so they didn't speak after that.

So why?

Why did he say that?

"How would you know this then? How would you know anything about me?"  
"...I know that you helped save Liliana at Priestella, and you helped Batman-san fight off Sirius."

"..."  
"And that you love to adopt a down on his luck orphan and give him a new start in life."  
"...How do…?"

Priscilla's expression changed as Subaru continued smiling at her, even as he told her what he knew. How? How did he know?

"I know that you treat children abandoned by others better than even a thousand others out there."  
"Be quiet."  
"I know that even though you were forced into marriage, you found a way to turn it into a positive and brought prosperity to your lands."  
"Stop it. Shut up."  
"That even when a gladiator came in at third place in a competiton to be your knight, you found him amusing and gave him a chance, not many people would do that.

Her eyes widened and she began gritting her teeth. He knew too much, he was saying too much, he might…

"And even when you were abandoned by your own mother, you never gave up on yourself. You didn't let the world walk all over you, you walked all over it!"

"ENOUGH!"

Priscilla slapped Subaru across the face with a ton of momentum, but Subaru expected something like this…

"Revenge Counter."

Priscilla was hit with the same force and she flew back right into her bed. She gripped her face and looked at around in confusion.

She then looked down at Subaru who was quickly getting back up.

"What did you do to me?!"  
"Gave you a little wake up slap to make you listen!"  
"FOOL! No one has ever touched me like that! Not even my own mother or father!"  
"...Your adopted ones or your actual ones?"

Priscilla was fuming with rage, as she went over to slap him again, Subaru dodged and grabbed both of her arms and kept her pinned on the bed.

"Let go!"  
"Listen to me damn it!"

Priscilla furrowed her brows at the man that was attempting to pin her, she was going to teach him outright pain...but saw the look in his eyes.

"Sagitta...No...Priscilla, I want to help you."  
"For what end goal? My money? My body? My alliance? WHAT THEN?!"

Everyone wanted something from her. Her own mother wanted peace of mind away from her. Her adopted parents wanted a daughter of great beauty of their own, just to show off. Leip wanted a pretty trophy wife. She even suspected, Al simply wanted a place to stay and a steady job...so this boy here-

"-Because I want you to live."  
"What are...What in the world are you spouting out about?"  
"Priscilla, I may know your past, but the past is just that...the past. I can see you becoming a better person. You've surrounded yourself with 'yes men' and people who just roll over and do what you want. Well, not me."

Subaru stared down at the girl as he made a bold face.

"You're going to do what I say Prisicilla! Because I want to be friends with you one day! And I sure as hell can't be friends with a dead person!"

Priscilla was stunned to hear this. In reality, she could think of people who were friendly with her, maybe to be qualified to be friends.

Due to her beauty.

Due to her riches.

Due to her status.

Due to her sexual aura.

No one was truly her friend. Maybe Schult was. Maybe even Al.

But here, she sensed none of those desires in Subaru's eyes…

Subaru slowly let go of her and got off her, he stepped back and allowed her to slowly get back up.

"..."  
"I know it's all sudden and after all this is said and done, we can all talk long and hard about it, but right now we're wasting valuable time. We need to work together. Please!"

He reached out his hand and she just stared at it. For the first time in her life, she was unsure of what to do.

Could she trust him?

"...Very well."

She reached out and shook his hand.

"I don't trust you fully...but I don't suspect this to be a trick."  
"Thank you Priscilla-sama."  
"...Clever fool."

She giggled to herself as she found his comment to be the saving grace of the conversation.

But as Subaru turned around she kicked him in the behind, causing him jump up while rubbing his struck spot.

"Ow! What the heck?!"  
"If you ever strike me again...I will show the very definition of pain, understand?!"

"Aye Aye Captain."

Subaru gave a half hearted salute and sigh, but ended it with a smirk.

* * *

Subaru made it outside as he went to speak with Al.

"What's up?"  
"Listen, I know we can't fully see eye-to-eye now that we know Flugel is somehow in my body, but I don't think that should detract from us working together."  
"The hell are ya spouting off about?"

Subaru's face turned serious as he stared up at him.

"In a few minutes, Grodd is going to attack the estate. I know this because of my Authority of Pride."  
"Then-! Then you really are-!"  
"Hold your horses there!"

Subaru waved his palms in front of him.

"This proves only that Flugel transferred the Authority inside of me, that's it! Anyways, that's the quick thing I want to discuss."

"..?"

"Al, I know you have the Gospel. I want you to get rid of it."  
"Fuck off, it's the only way to-"  
"-No, those things cannot be trusted to do a damn thing, but get people hurt and attract the wrong attention. So here's the thing, you can have it but please don't use it."  
"Then what? Let it gather dust?!"

Al seemed to be fuming mad as kicked the wall behind him, but Subaru remained undettered.

"You don't need it, because you have me."  
"What?"  
"When the time comes and my team wins the Royal Selection...Batman-san wants to have the dragon help him someday, maybe not next year or the one after...but someday open a portal back to his own world...and ours."  
"...Why?"  
"He can't stay here forever can he? And neither can you. So if you help…"

Subaru went over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Then I'll help you home...and we'll give Flugel an earful together! How's about that?!"

Subaru gave a wry smile...making Al relax and realize it then and there.

He remebered his reserve and melancholic grandfather...this man was certainly not him. Even he wanted to give Flugel a piece of his mind.

"Fine then."

Al reached his hand over, and so did Subaru...they both shook hands.

"You better be ready for that day...Natsuki Subaru."  
"Sure thing...Nomura Taikichi."

The two were now set to face Grodd…

* * *

Schult was looking down the opposite direction staring down the hallway. He was contemplating pulling something out of his pocket, but decided against it.

"I can handle this…"

* * *

Grodd was making his way through the woods and was slurping down a brand new skull he acquired earlier. He was enjoying the brain, but his mind wandered.

His glorious empire had fallen hard.

First, they ran into trouble againt Vollachia's strongest warrior, who was immune to mind control.

Then, some of his forces were coerced by a platinum haired woman as they retreated into Kararagi.

 _"Bring me the half-elf, and I'll help you in your next endeavors."_

But his mission failed due to interference by the Royal Candidates and Natsuki Subaru.

Now, his remaining forces were picked off and he was now once again alone.

"Such disgrace! I'll make sure to get revenge on them! I'll devour the men and stuff the woman as trophies the next time I see them!"

Grodd tossed away the now empty skull as he continued forward. He saw an estate up ahead and smiled.

"Here and now, it is the beginning anew! I shall use this place as the restart of my kingdom! And all inside...will die!"

He began running out of the forest, with every intention of destroying everyone inside-

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen Grodd."

Suddenly, Grodd was hit in the face by an Unseen Hand and almost lost his balance but used his ape limbs to drag himself on the floor. Just as he shook his head, he saw an earth spear barreling towards him, but he summoned his own earth shield and blocked it. Grodd slammed his fists across the ground and narrowed his vicious eyes at the perpetrators.

"You...NATSUKI SUBARU!"  
"That's right, and now it's time I pay you back for my eye!"

Then a beam of light was about to hit Grodd but he fired a psionic beam at it, the impact caused a humongous shockwave, sending dirt and grass flying everywhere. A crater formed where the two powers struck together. From the forest clearing, emerged Priscilla's camp. Herself now in a less revealing tight suit.

She pointed her fan at her combatant.

"If you thought of attacking my home with such despicable intentions...then I'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Grodd frowned for a moment...but then smiled.

"Very well..then with your corpses I shall mark the true beginning of my empire."

Grodd roared as loud as he could...marking the beginning of the battle.

* * *

Emilia and the others were tied up in the main hall with their backs to the wall. Deathstroke and the ninjas looked down at them with every intention of silencing them.

"Slade...no, Deathstroke, I hope you know that your crimes will not go unpunished!"  
"Hmph."  
"Subaru and Batman-san will come back and may you pay for what you've done!"

Deathstroke leaned down gripped Emilia's cheek hard, staring deep into her eyes.

"They'd have to find me first...and I'll be long gone by then."

Deathstroke forcefully pushed Emilia away.

Petra looked up the assassin and wept tears.

"Why? For money…?"  
"That's how adults work Petra, in all honesty, it's a shame you had to figure this out now."  
"But...we were friends."

Deathstroke pulled out his sword and tilted his head down at the young maid.

"No we weren't."

"...!"

"I never liked any of you in the first place. And to go along and pretend to like you all...was such a pain in the ass. Now, I'm free."

Petra cried loudly as she heard this.

Sarah gave a deathly frown at him.

"Yes, indeed you were nothing more than a filthy assassin! I hope you rot in hell for what you are doing!"

Deathstroke clicked his tongue as he snapped his fingers. A nearby ninja tossed him a large sack of coins, he looked inside and slowly walked back, chuckling to himself.

"Two months pay in one fell swoop, very nice."  
"Now if you'll excuse us...we shall begin the executing."

The ninjas raised their swords as they all looked down at them.

"For the preservation of our kingdom, this camp must be eliminated!"

Deathstroke flipped a gold coin around and decided to ask one last question before kicking open a window behind him.

"Tell me, how are you going to speak with your superiors?"  
"None of your business! Now leave, you got your payment!"  
"Right Right...but it wouldn't happen to be a special Metia right...like a conversing mirror, one made to hide sound even between conversations...right?"

One of the ninja's eyes widened and he slowly turned around and shuttered to even face-

"See, that's the reaction I was waiting for. The answer I wanted…"

Deathstroke stabbed him right through the chest with his sword.

* * *

Using the opportunity, he held onto the sword hilt and kicked his legs wide at the other nearby ninjas.

"Fula."

His wind slice kick siced them clean in half, as well as any nearby vase, podium and drapes. He then spun his body around and kicked downward, slicing a ninja clean in half. The three remaining ninjas leap out of the way, but were shocked to see that Deathstroke actually flung the ninja's corpse at his fellow ally. It crushed him in place, giving Deathstroke a chance to fire some chakram wind blades at him, slicing him into pieces. The last remaining ninja tried to zip away...but Deathstroke took a deep breath and tossed a knife straight at him, the ninja blocked it with his own blade...only for his sword and blade to explode, sending him stumbling.

This gave Deathstroke the chance to get behind him and impale him with his sword...only for it to puff into smoke and show a log-

"Fucking stupid."

-Deathstroke quickly turned his body and launched his tomahawk towards a corner of the ceiling, hitting the hidden ninja in the back, causing to moan in pain and fall to the ground. Deathstroke quickly rushed over and stomped on the tomahawk, pressing further into his spince.

"UGHH! You tricked us!"  
"Well that would be obvious now wouldn't it?"

Deathstroke then reached into the ninja's pocket and retreived a silver conversing mirror, he opened it up and saw a hollow light come out. He chuckled to himself as he turned to look at the stunned captives.

"Roswaal! How long are you going to act stupid?! Get out there and take care of the lookouts."  
"Ohhhhh but of course."

Roswaal burned away his restraints. As he got up he used quick wind slices to free everyone else.

Roswaal tipped his small hat and flew out the open window, he saw the last two ninjas staring at him throwing their ninja stars. But he effortlessly dodged them and pointed his index fingers at them.

"Bye Byeeeee."

A fiery wind slice barreled down at them annihilating them both.

Roswaal took a deep breath as he quickly flew back inside.

* * *

Deathstroke removed his helmet as he continued pilfering the dead ninjas bodies. Eventually he smiled as he found three more stealth conversing mirrors.

"Perfect, now we have enough."

As he got up he was hit across the cheek by Otto, he obviously saw it coming, but decided to test if he would go through with it. And he impressed him.

"Heh, you do have quite the backbone after all, Otto."  
"At any other point I'd be happy to see you finally refer to me by name...but at this point I am too pissed off to even joke about that!"

Everyone practically surrounded him as they gave him vicious frowns. Ram grabbed him by his collar and faced head on.

"What the hell is going on?! Explain yourself!"

Roswaal came through the window and waved his finger back and forth.

"Now now, eeeeeveryone calm down. Let us explain a bit, you seeeeee...we've been planning this for months."  
"Roswaal-sama, what do you mean for months?! And who did you-"

Ram quickly let go of Deathstroke as Roswaal winked down at her.

"Who would think would be this secretive next to me of all people?"

Everyone tensed up as they realized who was the organizer of this entire spectacle.

"Batman-san?"  
"Yes my dear...that maaaaan has known about the spies after Deathstroke kiiiiilled one of them a few months ago. He assumed it was a spy from a rival faction, buuuuuut the odd sense of uniform and his skills proved otherwise."

"...?"

"Sooooo he came up with a plan alongside the other camps."  
"The other camps?"

Everyone was shocked to hear that Batman even had the rival camps cooperating with him in such a complicated operation.

"To put it siiiimply, he had a plan to capture all of these spies in one fell swoop and retrieve their metias."  
"Yes, why their Metias Roswaal-sama?"  
"Hm...well Sarah, Batman had a feeling that in this world they would have techniques similar to the comm links Batman-san brought over from his own world. So he wanted to acquire them...and flush out the other spies."  
"Yes? Other spies?"

Deathstroke put his helmet back on as he glanced over at them.

"Batman knows that the other candidates are being spied on, probably by the other kingdoms. So just as planned...we're going to give them one hell of a surprise!"  
"What do you mean, Deathstroke-sama?"  
"Just as it sounds Fang-Girl, we're going to 'hack' into their stealth conversing mirrors."  
"Ha...ku?"  
"Batman has been working on an magical algorithm with Roswaal to send a virus of sorts into these little puppies. Their not supposed to make any sounds right? So what happens when they go off?"

Sarah straightened herself as she realized it.

"Yes, if they go off, our allies would be able to identify who is a spy!"  
"Yup, and luckily according to Roswaal here, these things would run on a different wavelength than the usual ones, so it won't affect communication with them."

Everyone was stunned to hear that they effectively came up with a plan to root out the enemies from within, however…Emilia couldn't shake the feeling dwelling inside her.

"Why?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why didn't Batman-san tell us?"  
"Firstly, he didn't want everyone else stressed out over the idea of being spied on, he cares for you all in that respect."  
"I see…"

Deathstroke fixed his suit as pointed to Emilia with his thumb.

"Plus, if someone accidentally told Emilia, she honestly wouldn't be able to keep it a secret."  
"AH! Not true! That's r-rude you dolt!"  
"And Subaru's assessment about your odd word choices ceases to amaze me."

Emilia pouted, letting the air around them relax as they were now able to see that this secret plan of theirs was a success.

But Petra walked over and kicked Deathstroke. It surpirsed him, but then he watched as he was hit again and again with weak punches to his stomach. Her face was drenched in tears, and it only got more drenched with every hit.

"Idiot! Idiot! I thought you really betrayed us! Stupid! You! Subaru! Batman! You're all a bunch of-a bunch of…"  
"...Petra."

Deathstroke held her hands as he looked down at the weeping child.

"Petra, I can say that I am honestly not a good person in the slightest. I've killed too many people to count, in both worlds. I've back stabbed. I've ruined people's lives. And in the afterlife, I'm definitely going to hell. But this time...I actually wanted to help."  
"...Hk. Really?"  
"Yes, not just for Batman paying me triple what these guys were paying me, or the fact that I usually try to stick to my contracts...but if I betrayed you all…"

Deathstroke gave one quick pat on the head for her...one not his usual roughness, but a softer gentler one.

He began walking away as he pulled out his own metia.

"...If I did that, Meili would be mad at me."

Petra was smiling but it didn't stop her tears from falling.

* * *

Deathstroke and the others were now in a room that was locked away from prying eyes...the only other person who knew about it was Beatrice, further clarifying that four people knew about this secret plan of theirs.

On the floor were written spell markings and several magical stones. Roswaal sat with his legs crossed in the middle. All the stolen metias were surrounding Roswaal.

"Oooookay! I'm ready."  
"Right."

Deathstroke retrieved his conversing mirror.

"Ahem. All camps come in!"

The first sounded off.

"This Crusch Karsten, reporting."  
"Nyaho! Ferris is here too! Will-jii is as well!"

The second.

"Anastasia Hoshin ready for business!"  
"Hey! Hey! Is Garf there?! Tell him Mimi said hi! Hi! HI!"

The Last.

"Yo! This is Felt, we doing this or what?"

"This is Reinhard, we can hear you Deathstroke."

Deathstroke gave them instructions to call an emergency meeting for all their members. And instructed them to gather them all in one place.

"Make it sound urgent...and remember the phrase you need to say to get this started."

Deathstroke ended the call as he motioned everyone to stay put.

"This is going to be fun…"

* * *

The very ninja with the tomahawk embedded in his back, crawled down the main hall and out the main doors. He was drooling and coughing blood…

* * *

Al kicked a stone at Grodd who caught it and threw it at Priscilla, who simply kicked it away. Grodd raced towards her, but Subaru decided to fire Invisible Providence at him, but even with the attack being successful, it infuriated Grodd more then anything. He grabbed a nearby tree and ripped it out of the ground, roots and all. He used it as a blunt weapon trying to smash away his opponents. Priscilla carried Schult with her as they began to dodge his strikes.

Nevertheless, Grodd soon tossed his tree across from himself, adding velocity to it using his psychic powers, Subaru ducked under it as it crashed through the side of the estate.

"I'll have you all kneel to Grodd in no time!"

He began psychically invading their minds and laughed wildly at their pain. All of them clutched their heads as Grodd rushed at them, mostly at Subaru...he laughed maniacally as he imagined grabbing Subaru and ripping him in two.

Then two ice spears fired from the forest and stopped the gorilla's momentum. Grodd used his psychic aura to lessen the damage but he still coughed blood. Then before he could react a boulder was thrown at him, he caught it with his psychic powers...only for several pink spears to strike it and explode, making Gorilla fly back.

Grodd shook his head and let out a vicious roar.

"Sorry for the wait, Subaru."

Subaru looked up and put on a smile that trembled.

"Hey there…"

Subaru took Batman's hand as it began to rain heavily.

* * *

Grodd was spitting blood to the ground and became so enraged foam was escaping his mouth. The rescue team was now facing towards Grodd as he slammed his fists onto the ground, shaking all the trees around him.

"I'll have you torn to nothing but gore and bones!"  
"No deal Grodd, this time…"

Everyone prepared to charge as they faced Grodd.

"...THIS TIME WE'RE GOING TO STOP YOU!"

Grodd charged but just as he did…

* * *

All of the camps had their associates and employees assembled for their "emergency meeting" and looked at each of their conversing mirrors. They were given to them by Batman a few months back when he explained the plan to them in full detail. At each site, whether it was Crusch's mansion, Anastasia's temporary plaza in the capital or Felt's place at the Astrea Household...everyone was waiting.

Wilhelm gripped her sword.

Mimi twirled her staff next to her boss.

The Three Stooges cracked their knuckles.

All the employees and staff looked around in confusion…

Just then...almost in unison the party leaders opened their conversing mirrors.

"How do you scare a rat?"

Deathstroke grinned under his helmet…

"By pulling on it's tail...NOW ROSWAAL!"

Roswaal chanted the spell and all the stealth conversing mirrors glowed along with the writing on the ground. A light illuminated around Roswaal, as everyone stood back. A slight breeze came through and out of the room, as Roswaal opened his eyes slowly.

"It iiiiis done."

The stealth conversing mirrors had their lights flash rapidly and made an obnoxious beeping noise.

* * *

In all of the camps there were at least six to ten members in the crowd who panicked as their metias were going off wildly. Some attempted to quiet them, others looked around as everyone's eyes fixated on them. A few tried to pull out their weapons as they saw their cover was being blown.

Crusch raised her sword:

"We have set a trap to oust enemy spies in our camp! Capture or kill them at once!"

Anastasia placed her hands on her hips and winked:

"Everyone! Send these nuisances packing will ya?"

Felt stomped her foot down and raised her middle finger:

"Okay guys! Teach these assholes a lesson they'll never forget!"

With those words...the spies were quickly being knocked out or being killed off. One of them tried to rapidly dash towards Crusch, but he was cut in two by Wilhelm...only for it to be a ninja trick as a puff of smoke revealed a log. The ninja jumped from below...only for Ferris to touch his neck and activate her magic, the ninja's body stiffened and he slid to the ground mere feet away from Crusch. Wilhelm took advantage and impaled him.

Two ninjas were then seen jumping through two windows and making a run for the gates. Wilhelm quickly chased after them as the ninjas leapt over the fence.

"Huh?"  
"This is!?"

 _Large vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped the spies up, making it impossible to move._

Wilhelm stopped as he looked up, then the vines slammed the two ninjas down to the ground, smashing them into bits. Crusch and Ferris followed from the broken window...as they looked up at the vines.

Another vine appeared and was clearly carrying someone….

Ferris smiled as tears fell off his face.

"Nyaa...nyou're late!"

Wilhelm sheathed his sword as he nodded at this person.

"I am glad to see you again...old friend."

Crusch walked over and gave her usual smile...but a single tear fell from her cheek.

"Welcome home."

Pamela looked down from her vine, unsure of what to say or do. She had the vine lower her down as she looked at them, stepping off gently onto the grass...but before she could say anything, Crusch ran to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Welcome back. From now on I order you to stay by our side...my friend...my sister-in-arms."

Pamela could no longer hold back her tears as she began to bawl loudly into Crusch's shoulder. Ferris joined in on the hug, as Wilhelm kept watching the tearful reunion.

* * *

The Fangs of Iron mercenaries continued slaughtering the ninja's that infiltrated their camp. One was able to get over Anastasia...but a strange red shimmering thing showed up behind him. When he turned his head to look...he saw what appeared to be a long koi looking fish, but with elegance to it's structure. It had long whiskers that shined beautifully and an aura that was intense like a forest fire. It darted straight at the ninja and he burst into flames. Anastasia stepped back as the ninja's body fell down. The fish swam in the air around Anastasia, she petted it gently and nodded her head.

"Thanks Ia."

The fish then swam away...and back to her master.

"And thanks to my oh so brave knight."  
"Thanks are not needed Anastasia-sama...it is my duty as a knight."

Julius touched his scarred cheek and put on a proud smile...all around him his now evolved spirits swam around him. Each of them a fairy like fish colored in their respective magic.

This was the power of the Spirit Knight, Julius Juukulius.

* * *

Reinhard hacked away most of the Gusteko spies...but one made it past him. He aimed his portable rapier at the young girl, only for her to jump up and kick him in the jaw before activating her Divine Protection of Wind Acceleration to kick him with such speed that all his teeth came flying out. He became angry and pulled out little vials filled with some black substance and tried to stab her with it...only for Ton to grab him from behind and suplex him to the ground. Then Kan kicked him across the face making his body lift in the air, and then he was sliced away by Chin. But this still did not kill the spy as he prepared to toss the vials.

"Those are curses am I right?"  
"...!"

Reinhard dashed in front of them and slapped the vials to the ground before dashing forawrd and chopping off the spies head with a karate chop.

Felt jumped down from her podium and grinned. She then raised a fist in the air and shouted.

"That's a win everybody!"

Everybody cheered back, even Reinhard couldn't help but softly raise his fist up in the air.

Heinkel was in the corner raising his own fist...of course away from the action.

* * *

Schult looked at his pocket as he began to panic, his stealth Metia went off wildly.

Batman saw this and glared at him.

"Subaru! This kid is a spy!"

Schult trembled as he tried to think of a way to feign innocence

"I knew that already. But how do you know Batman-san?!"  
"Deathstroke and Roswaal are supposed to be implementing a plan today to oust some spies from the other kingdoms. Our means of doing so was to set their secret conversing mirrors off!"

Schult eyes sunk as he realized there was now no chance to talk his way out of this.

Could he claim he got it as a gift? No, Schult hasn't been seen speaking with anyone else.

Could he claim Subaru stuck it in his pocket? Al was always nearby and Subaru was too big compared to him to be that sneaky. Plus, the mirror itself was too bulky not to be noticed.  
He had no idea of what to do.

"Schult?"

Schult looked over at Priscilla whose eyes were wavering...though he could feel the pain in her eyes fo being betrayed...he didn't care in the slightest.

He saw Grodd charging towards them and used it as a chance to escape.

Priscilla reached out to the young boy, but Al grabbed her as Grodd charged past them. He slammed his fists on the ground and earth spikes breached out. Making the large gorilla roar, Beatrice aimed her staff at him.

"Don't try to hurt Subaru, I suppose! Minya!"

Grodd put on a psycich aura around himself, saving him from death but it still pushed him back. Garfiel kicked him down, but got his leg caught and Grodd got up while slamming down on the ground several times before tossing his body at the estate, making crash through an unbroken side of it.

Rem summoned her horn and struck at Grodd with her Morningstar, he fired a psionic beam at it... _destroying her signature weapon._

Rem spun the chain around and whipped it at Grodd, who bit onto it and growled furiously. His large teeth snapped the chains. Rem made it over and punched Grodd twice, before Grodd smacked Rem away. Batman made it behind Grodd and using his armored fist to punched Grodd across the face, then he kneed him on the chin and then fired a yang beam right at his shoulder.

Grodd roared in frustration as he used both fists to slam Batman to the ground. Batman activated Al Mabakka in the knick of time as Grodd slammed his fists over and over again ontop of Batman. Though the body barrier helped...he was still getting hurt.

"Invisible Providence!"

Grodd was hit by an Unseen Hand and Subaru grabbed a piece of broken Morningstar and stabbed Grodd in the leg, before uppercutting him again with a another Hand. Grodd slapped him away, but Subaru activated E.M.M. to save him from crippling damage. Grodd began invading Subaru's mind as he telepathically threatened him.

" _Go ahead, try to fight it boy!"_

" _Ugh!"  
_ " _Now tell me some secrets!"  
_ " _...Okay, how about this?!"_

Subaru glared up at him with a vicious smile, confusing the gorilla greatly.

" _I can Return by-"  
_ " _-What?"_

In Subaru's mind Grodd could see a silver haired woman in the distance. Dark hands gently touched his chest.

" _Get...Out of...My love…"_

Grodd now had his mind attacked and he gripped his head in pain.

"Impossible! How can this be?!"  
"NOW!"

Batman punched Grodd several times in the face before Garfiel made it past him and kicked him in his injured shoulder. Rem made it over used her chain to slash him across the back, Beatrice fired two Minya blasts at his already injured shoulder. Priscilla then kicked him in the back before Al stabbed him in the back. Grodd's eyes glowed as he released a powerful pyschic wave.

"NO ONE! NONE!"

The ground beneath him gave way as earth spikes tried to destroy them, but they dodged effortlessly.

"NO HUMAN CAN HURT ME! OR KILL ME!"

Batman then received a call on the comm link.

"Batman-dono come in!"  
"Otto, what is it?! We're kind of busy here-"  
"-We've got trouble!"  
"What is it, the spies?"  
"No much worse-!"

* * *

Otto looked out the window as he saw the Blacksnake slithering its way to the mansion, breaking trees and raising the earth underneath it.

"-It's the Blacksnake! The last Great Demon Beast! It's coming this way!"

* * *

Batman realized the severity of the situation as he tried to figure out what to do…

"...Ah!"

Then he came up with a brilliant but crazy idea.

"Everyone get close to Grodd, we need to go back to the mansion!"  
"Are you crazy?! You want to bring him with us?!"  
"Trust me!"

Subaru relented and they all headed towards Grodd, and at that moment-

"Al Ermac!"

A tear opened in space and everyone ran through it, with Batman kneeing Grodd through.

* * *

Emilia and the others were now outside as they locked eyes with the Ma-beast. It hissed at them viciously as the stink of it's miasma was nauseating.

But a tear in space appeared behind them, from it, Grodd flew through before catching himself. The others came through as well, though the others noted they were all soaking wet.

Grodd snarled at them before turning around and locking eyes with the serpent. The Blacksnake tried attacking with it's tongue, but Grodd put up a psychic aura and was able to grab onto it...before ripping it off. Blood sprayed everywhere, and everywhere it landed, vegetation eroded away. They were lucky that the non-combatant employees were evacuated on time.

Luckily as well, this let everyone know to dodge the blood at all costs. Sarah leaped back from some of the blood...only for the injured ninja from before to try and stab her. Her mind panicked...

" _Incorrect! I can't make-"_

Batman then dashed behind her and punched the ninja harshly across the face knocking him away.

"Sarah are you okay?!"  
"...Y-Yes."

Batman nodded before he realized that some of the blood was making it over to them he grabbed Sarah and jumped out of the way...but some of the blood sprayed on his left arm.

" **AGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**  
"Batman!"

Batman rolled to the ground with her and quickly removed his armor, while it did prevent further damage...his left arm was hideously burnt and turned purple.

" **Nghh!"  
** "Batman! Batman…"

She held him closely but they both turned their attention to the fact that Batman's plan worked...Grodd was keeping the Blacksnake busy for them.

* * *

"Everyone...now's the time...haaaa…"

Frederica was the first to notice Batman's hideous injury…

"Bruce!"

She ran over and looked over his arm, she tried touching it but stopped when she saw him flinch from it.

"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay...haaaa...Emilia!"

He was able to get her attention, the silver haired girl looked over at him...when the ninja got back up and tried to impale Batman, but he actually allowed his injured hand to get stabbed through stopping the blade right before his face. The ninja was shocked, but soon face two enraged ladies.

They then both punched him away with absolute fury plastered on their faces.

"Get away from Bruce!"  
"Yes! Leave him be!"

As the ninja hit his back on the wall, his throat was slit by a wind blade by Ram.

"Hukkkkkk…."

The last ninja died, being unable to strike a killing blow on his targets.

* * *

With that out of the way, Batman removed the blade from his hand and urged Emilia into the mansion.

"Beatrice! Take her to the ritual room!"  
"Now, I suppose?! We're doing it as well?!"  
"The Blacksnake is here...we need all the help we can get!"

Beatrice nodded and grabbed Emilia's hand.

"B-Beatrice?!"

"We need to move! Come with me, I suppose!"

She was dragged along inside the mansion as Batman opened a small tear in space and brought out his next weapon.

"Alright th' fuckin' Justice Armor!"  
"Yes...we need it to face her…"

From the bushes emerged a very pretty platinum haired girl who smiled at them happily.

"Greetings everyone, I'm sure you're wondering who I am…"

Rem tensed up as she sniffed the air.

"You are a Witch Cultist!"  
"How rude...but in actuality I am the one who helpred forge the Cult...and lovingly created the Sin Archbishops."  
"Fiend! If this is true do you know what your actions have caused?!"  
"...A bit, but nothing in particular."

Rem and Ram were enraged to hear her speak in such a condescending way...but there was nothing to be done as Batman fully put on his armor.

"I know who you are…"  
"...Please do tell me."  
"Witch of Vainglory, Pandora."  
"Oh my and how-"  
"-I asked Emilia about it, and all the sins you've committed."

Pandora gave a seductive wink to Batman, which made Frederica glare at her.

"Now then...would you please move?"

Every single one of them got in battle positions…Subaru and Garfiel both clicked their tongues at her as they muttered.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Emilia was now in a room similar to the last one, but here were large slabs of crystals and stones from both the Sanctuary and the Elior Forest, even some shipments from Anastasia.

"You know what this is right?"  
"...Yes."  
"Very good, now focus, I suppose."

Emilia closed her eyes and put her hands together, in the middle of the room was the crystal from the misadventure from Priestella. The crystal began to glow.

Electric currents and vast wind bursts shot through the room Beatrice kneeled down and began saying her own encantations...then Emilia slowly opened her eyes as she something.

* * *

Batman fired his Jiwald which shot through Pandora, but she appeared next to a tree just fine.

"My goodness, you are quite the devilish one are you-"

Garfiel slammed his fists down on her head, splitting it open down the middle.

Pandora appeared behind him and was about to touch him, but Sarah used her forearm blades to slice Pandora into ribbons. Pandora walked past her unschathed...only for Frederica to charge forward her paws now out and stabbed her through the chest...only to see it was Sarah.

"NO!"  
"ACK!"

Pandora was squatting down a bit as she smiled at them.

"Your eyes have deceived you...no?"

Then Pandora saw they were not there anymore and she was back at her starting point.

"This is!"  
"Sorry lady, but I'm with these guys."

Al made it over behind the Witch and sliced off her head, but she got behind him and buried him into the ground. Batman and Rem made it over and pummeled her with a barrage of punches. But she appeared next to them, smiling as always.

Then she was back to her starting point.

Even the level headed Pandora was shocked by what was occurring. She then stared at Al and began muttered something, before a shadow casted over her eyes.

"Authority of Pride, then?"  
"Something like that."

As Pandora was about to walk over; a massive amount of ice spikes stabbed her body into pieces. Her limbs torn, fat and blood leaked out of her...only for the Witch to be next to the spikes.

"Dear oh dear...you had to show up."

Everyone looked up to the moon...there they saw it. The silhouette of a small being.

"Sorry, but these fine folks have taken good care of my daughter these past two years, so I won't let you harm them Vainglory."

Everyone had different reactions at what they were looking at:

Petra smiled excitedly.

Sarah stared up in astonishment.

Frederica placed a hand on her mouth from sheer suprise.

Otto and Garfiel trembled in excitement.

Al and Priscilla were relieved.

Roswaal chuckled.

Ram and Rem smiled happily.

Subaru and Batman smirked at their old friend.

"It's about damn time, you lazy cat!"  
"Hehehe! Yeah, sorry for the delay, but-!"

The grey furred cat with an adorable purple backpack and golden earring surrounded himself with floating ice spears…all directed downward at the unamused Pandora.

"-A gentleman always arrives, right in the nick of time, right?"

Here and now, the Great Spirit of Fire, Puck...contracted spirit to the silver haired half-elf Emilia, had finally returned.

.

.

.

 _Reunions. Revivals. Redemption. With all of this, the final battle against the forces of destruction was set to come._


	66. Chapter 66: The Distance

**AN: Things are about to get...interesting.**

 **AN: Song title winner is The Distance by Cake!** **ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Six: The Distance

Pandora did an elegant twirl as the ice spears stabbed at the ground around her. Puck playfully shot them at her, even while the witch was slightly frowning.

She was then tackled into a tree by Batman who tried to hold her in place.

"Oh yes, you are quite the interesting one."  
"Just shut up and stay down."

She then moved her hands to the back of his head as she smiled at him.

"You hate me now... **but what do your memories say?** "

Batman quickly let go of Pandora and clutched his own head, he was now having his memories being tampered with, Pandora was attempting to insert herself into his recollection of the past. However…

"N-Not...going...to...let you…."  
"This. Is. Not. Possible."

Batman was fighting back and luckily for him, Subaru came up around and hit her away with an Unseen Hand.

She rolled to the ground, but got back up so quickly, it almost seemed like she teleported. The witch sighed disappointingly at the two.

"Progress is always shortened by the most unlikely of forces."

Pandora was torn to pieces by a heavy amount of ice spears. Even as she reappeared unscathed, from the tree lines...Emilia appeared with an ice spear. She narrowed her eyes at the person she had nothing but hatred towards.

The ice spear stabbed through the witch's eye as Emilia gripped it tightly.

"Go to hell, PANDORA!"

Rem saw her chance and summoned her new technique...a body armor made entirely of ice, it was covered in spikes, predominately on her fists.

"Water Spell: Heroes Armor!"

She then tackled the witch, meanwhile breaking the tip of the ice spear and stabbing her in the neck with it.

She twisted her body and punched her directly in the face, crushing it completely.

"I apall such hideous actions."

But sure enough, Pandora was right behind the both of them.

* * *

The Blacksnake continued trying to bite down on Grodd as he used trees, boulders and even psionic enhanced punches to get the Ma-beast away from him. He was becoming quite fatigued and he was using up his psychic powers to their limit.

"I can't even control this blasted cretan!"

The serpent roared again, spewing out more of it's noxious fumes. Grodd's eyes glew intensely as he released a psychic wave that sent trees and large swathes of the earth flying. The Blacksnake was launched back but quickly slithered about and charged back at Grodd.

"That's enough you little worm!"

Grodd focused as a horrid aura surrounded him...then a twinkle in the stars appeared.

Garfiel had jumped out of the mansion carrying his twin shields. He looked up into the sky...and what saw him made even a brave soul like him...tremble.

* * *

Sarah decapitated Pandora, but she appeared above her and buried her into the ground, with her head sticking out. The pressure of the earth crushed her body.

"Aghhhh!"  
"Now, now...please don't try anything foolish-"

She was kicked away by Subaru who then hit her with the sword the ninja had earlier. It slit her throat, but as she covered her throat...she smiled and showed there no longer was any injury.

"Witch of Vainglory...this shit is all your fault!"  
"Oh..? Why do you say that? I merely wish to require the half-elf girl to help in my-"  
"-You killed her family."  
"It was unavoidable."

Subaru clenched the sword tightly and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You lied to Satella."

"...?!"

"You made her take the Witch Genes. You caused her to go crazy, you!"

He aimed his sword at her as he bellowed out the next information.

"You were the cause of the Worst Calamity 400 years ago!"

Everyone that was watching the whole ordeal just held their breath. Batman who was freeing the injured Sarah from the ground could sense everyone's shock at learning that this single person...was solely responsible for the last four hundred years worth of tragedies and conflicts.

Rem and Ram now gritted their teeth at her, Roswaal summoned a vast multitude of fire balls, Frederica slowly formed her paws…

"I may have been the starting point...but hasn't humanity done a fairly good job at causing such strife? Yes. And I am simply one who wishes to bring peace, for peace to exist there must be sacrifices, can there not? And in the end everyone will have that which will be the great equalizer and foundation of this peaceful world."  
"And what's that…?"

Pandora smiled as she spread her arms wide as she gave Subaru the most elegant smile anyone of them had seen from her, even her cheeks flushed and eyes twinkled.

"That is for the world to love me. And to become a part of my grand vision of course."

Subaru and Batman trembled. Not out of fear for the woman in front of them...but for disbelief. Neither of them could believe the insane ramblings she spat out. All the strife, the pain, everything…

Satella going mad and destroying half the world...HER FAULT.

The Six Witches losing their lives to horrible ends...HER FAULT.

Rem and Ram's village being torched...HER FAULT.

Batman being summoned to this world...HER FAULT.

Al being summoned to this world...HER FAULT.

Roswaal losing his beloved teacher...HER FAULT.

Beatrice losing Lewes….HER FAULT.

The Demi-human war...HER FAULT.

HER FAULT.

Everyone stared at this sole girl with nothing but contempt…

Just then Garfiel rushed over to them.

"Guys! GUYS! We got a ton of trouble!"  
"Garf just what-"

As Ram turned her head she saw it...they all turned to the sky and could not believe what they were seeing. Beatrice saw it and ran over to Subaru, grabbing onto his sleeve.

Deathstroke got a call on his conversing mirror and decided to open it out of habit.

"Hey it's Felt, what the hell-"  
"-Can't talk! We've got a ton of issues here!"

On the other side, Crusch and the others were listening in on the conversation.

"The hell's going on?!"  
"It's the fucking Blacksnake and Grodd! They're attacking our mansion!"

Anastasia and the others were surprised to hear such a big disaster was occuring.

"Hang on maybe we can-"  
"-Nah, wait things just got worse...is that-"

Subaru, Otto, Garfiel and Deathstroke raised their voices at the sky, just from what they were looking at-

" **-IS THAT A FUCKING METEOR?!"**

From the starlight skies, a humongous meteor summoned by Grodd was shooting right towards them all.

* * *

Batman gazed up at the falling meteorite and had to come up with a plan.

"Should I teleport it away? Teleport us away? Or should I-?"

Subaru yelled over at him.

"Batman-san! Pandora is heading towards you!"

Pandora skipped her way to him, so he fired his wrist launcher at her. She was littered in Batarangs, but suddenly was behind him.

"Now you were-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Batman used his armor to fly high up into the air and looked up at the meteor.

Then he glanced at the Blacksnake itself.

Subaru was running over to Pandora, his inner soul feeling darkened the more he looked at Pandora.

"Errr! Invisible Providence!"

His Unseen Hand shot out and phased through her skull and grasped her brain. Pandora froze in place as Subaru karate kicked her away. Beatrice and Puck took advantage and fired their spears of magic at her, ripping her into shreds. Otto picked up a magic stone and tossed at the remains, the resulting explosion left nothing but a giant crater.

"That is not nice at all young man."

Pandora appeared behind Otto. Deathstroke stabbed her in the back and flung her body towards Garfiel who smashed her into paste with his shields, but he soon found her touching his shoulder as if she had just hopped behind him. Her elegeant simple cloth floated around, revealing her naked figure.

Garfiel got angry and kicked behind himself but saw that he kicked Ram instead. Her body rolled to the ground and almost hit a part of the earth that the Blacksnake touched.

"Ram!"

Even Garfiel knew that touching any part of it's body was dangerous, as well as the very ground it touched.

Roswaal swooped down and saved her, then flew high up into the air. Garfiel sighed out of relief but soon found himself buried to the ground by Pandora. He roared at her, as she simply patted his head.

However Slade soon saw that the meteor was still falling...so Deathstroke took the initiative.

"Fuck it, all of you stay put!"

Deathstroke used every last bit of his mana to activate his ultimate move, his Sword Art.

He then looked over at Rem.

"Rem toss me up!"  
"Deathstroke-sama! But-"  
"No time to argue, just do it!"

She nodded her head as she ran to Deathstroke, he jumped into the air and Rem did as well. She grabbed the bottom of his feet, let out a mighty roar and tossed towards the meteor. His trajectory made it so he would just make it under the meteor.

It was just enough.

He stuck his sword up and let out his own vicious yell as the glowing sword sliced in the meteor, when he made it at the end of the meteor…

 _ **It was completely split in half and Deathstroke was covered in flames, his body falling back to the ground.**_

"Fula!"  
"Fula!"

Roswaal and Ram used wind magic to decelerate him and put out the flames covering his body.

His body hit a few trees and branches and his body landed harshly on the dirt. Surprisingly, he was coughing and trying to get up, but was saved by Otto who ran over and got them out of the way, before the Blacksnake crushed him with it's tail. Otto ran with all his might as he struggled to carry the wounded Deathstroke...but looked and saw that though one half of the meteor was veering away from them, the other was still coming.

"Uwaaah! This really sucks!"  
"Ugh...it's your bad luck, it's following you here…run towards it and maybe it'll….ugh, go away."  
"Quit with the jokes already!"

As everyone could feel the pressure of the incoming meteor and trembled at the heat it was emanating, Batman flew some yards in front of it. He cupped his palms towards it and focused.

"Al Jiwald!"

He fired a gigantic beam of light that shattered the meteor into pieces...now the pieces of it that weren't destroyed were now falling all over the place. One of those pieces completely destroyed the mansion. Pieces of rubble flew high into the air. Beatrice and Puck put up a barrier that saved most of them.

"Oh no! Sarah is outside the barrier, I suppose!"

Beatrice saw that Sarah was attempting to crawl towards them, but a piece of meteor was barreling towards her. She looked up at it and her eyes, went white...she felt that this was the end for her. As it was feet away from her...Batman swooped in and grabbed in the nick of time. He glided up in the air, but Grodd psychically shot another piece of meteor at Batman. Seeing the potential damage Batman held Sarah tightly and took the hit on his back. His body tumbled as he crashed to the ground. Sarah squinted her eyes as she realized she was being protected by the yang spell Al Mabakka.

But she also saw that Batman was struggling to get back up. As the spell dissipated, she tried pulling him back.

"Incorrect, you mustn't move!"  
"I have to! I have an idea of getting rid of all these problems!"  
"But…"

Batman lifted himself up and then picked up Sarah using the bridal style, he then made it over to the others…

"Listen everyone, we're going to send all three of our adversaries out of here."  
"But how Batman-dono?"  
"We need to make them head the same way...and that falls on Subaru."

Subaru thought about it a bit...then realized what he was planning exactly.

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

Grodd was still trying to block the Blacksnake's advances, but the meteor attempt really drained him. At that moment, Batman flew over them with Subaru in tow...he took a deep breath as he looked ahead.

Batman nodded.

"AL ERMAC!"

A humongous tear in space opened up in front of them and Subaru nodded as the plan was coming along well.

"I CAN RETURN BY-"

Time froze for both men as they could see two shadowy hands emerging from a void…they went through their bodies and softly caressed their still beating hearts.

" _Subaru...Just wait...A little more…"_

" _...?! Satella?"_

" _Everything will be clear soon...very soon…"_

Subaru and Batman's hearts were clutched tightly, making both of them whimper in pain.  
Then time moved again and the Blacksnake noticed Subaru's smell it headbutted Grodd and charged forward. Grodd put up a boulder between them, but he was literally being pushed forward towards the tear.

"No! Damn it!"

As Batman and Subaru made it through, so did Grodd and the Blacksnake...Batman did a sharp turn before he tossed Subaru back through the tear. As Subaru flew through the tear, Roswaal was flying towards him and caught the yelping man.

"There weeeee are Subaru-kun!"

* * *

Pandora looked up puzzled by what she saw, but noticed too late that Al trapped her in tomb of stone, then Priscilla ran over and kicked it high into the air. While spinning in the air, Garfiel and Frederica jumped up into the air and kicked it away...Rem also got her moment in the air, even with her armor now gone...as she wrapped the tomb in chains and spun it around and around. She roared as she tossed it towards the tear...as Pandora looked over at them. Priscilla fired a yang beam sending it further into the air. She then saw Emilia and Puck summon a giant ice javelin, aiming it towards her.

"Goodbye, Pandora."

She launched it, and as it zipped past her...a hooked edge of it caught Rem's chain and carried Pandora through the tear in space. Batman saw his moment and blasted through it, but the Blacksnake spit out one last glob of blood at Batman...covering most of his armor.

 **"NGGHHH! AGGHHHHH!"**

The acidic slime was eating away at his armor, but he made it past Pandora and barely made it through the tear just as it closed.

With the morning sun peeking up the mountains...Batman was now plummeting back to everyone, Frederica was running to catch him...but Batman knew he didn't want her to touch him, as he was covered in literal poison. He activated his jet boots one last time as he zipped past Frederica. The acid weakened the armor enough to the point, that Batman's horrible crash landing broke apart the Justice Armor. Every time his body hit the ground, they saw pieces of it flying away and could hear the sound of bones snapping.

Finally he came to a stop, and he simply rolled over. Everyone ran to him, even moving past his now melting armor parts.

Frederica made it over first and her eyes wavered intensely as she looked down at him.

His entire body had steam escaping it, pieces of his armor were stabbing his sides, more parts of his body were burnt and purple. Underneath his now destroyed helmet, she could clearly see his eyebrow split open and his face was drenched in blood.

"Batman! BRUCE!"

She hurried over and pulled him out of the small crater he was on top of.

* * *

Subaru and Roswaal made it and saw everyone huddled around Batman. When Subaru peeked over them, he saw that every single member who knew healing magic was working to fix him. Frederica was giving him a lap pillow...even if it was making her maid outfit get covered in blood.

"No good…"

Subaru heard Emilia's trembling voice…he saw the panicked look on her and Rem's faces. He could also see Garfiel's angered face and Beatrice struggling.

"What is it? Emilia what's wrong with Batman?"  
"Some of the poison made it inside his body...his immune system is fighting back...but even all of us combined can't cure him."  
"No...NO!"

Al kicked the ground in frustration.

"Damn it! And too much time had passed by, I can't use my ability to prevent him getting poisoned."  
"Shit...it can't end like this…"

Subaru then had an idea.

"Deathstroke, can you contact the camps still?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Call Crusch, tell her we need Ferris to meet us at the capital!"

"NOW DAMN IT!"

Deathstroke relented and opened his conversing mirror, luckily it wasn't broken.

* * *

"Crusch Karsten, this is Deathstroke we have an emergency!"  
"You're alive! Thank goodness! What happened?!"  
"We chased off the Blacksnake and Grodd, but right now we need to help Batman."  
"What happened to Batman-san?"

Deathstroke was viewable to them through the conversing mirror…

"He's been infected with some of the Blacksnake's poison."

"..!"

"So we need a favor-"  
"-Say no more! If it is Ferris you require, we are more than willing to comply."  
"Thanks, we'll need to meet at the capital."  
"Yes...that land is no longer hospitable due to the Blacksnake's toxins."

Deathstroke and the others still wondered where they would meet though. That is until Priscilla made it over and snatched the mirror from him.

"Listen well, we'll meet at my estate in the capital!"  
"Priscilla Bairelle?! What are-"  
"If you have time to speak, then you have time to prepare for our arrival!"

Crusch nodded and looked over as her men were preparing to transfer the ninja corpses away.

"All men! Plans have changed! We are to prepare for an arrival for Emilia and Priscilla's camp at the Barielle Estate."  
"Huh?"  
"They have encountered the Blacksnake and have many injured coming this way...including Batman!"

Many of the mens faces grew serious, a great deal of them were saved by Batman during either the White Whale Subjugation or the battle in Priestella. They owed a debt to him.

"Half of you take these spies corpses to the guilds while the rest of you come with me!"  
"Yes sir!"

Crusch relayed what was going on to her other members who were more than willing to help.

"Ferri-chan has nyever worked on the Blacksnyake's poison before...but they helped us before. So Ferri-chan will give it his all!"

"I might be able to make some roots and herbs to help as well Crusch."

Crusch nodded in agreement as she had Wilhelm and some secure the Barielle Estate.

* * *

Anastasita heard everything and ordered a group of men led by Mimi to escort them into the capital.

"Hurry! We have to give our own payment to them for helping us again!"

Julius looked out into the morning sky and made a worried expression.

* * *

Felt was trembling as she closed the conversing mirror.

"Felt-sama?"

Reinhard reached his hand out, but Felt ran off and down the halls, panting and heaving with a panicked expression. Rom caught her, but she tried to break free.

"Felt calm down!"  
"Let go! He needs me right now!"  
"Wh-Who?"

She had tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Batman...he's hurt and I need to go see him."  
"He's coming to the capital?"  
"Yeah...and I need to see him."

She then frowned and looked Reinhard and the Three Stooges, pointing at them with a clear determined voice.

"I order you four to make preparations to leave to Priscilla's place right now!"

"B-Batman has always been saving our asses, now it's time we help him!"  
"Felt-sama…"  
"Now go!"

The four of them bowed and rushed off to get things ready. Rom looked down and sighed as he held the top of her head softly.

"Felt, tell me something."  
"What?"  
"...Do you like him?"

Felt looked up at him with a conflicted expression...only to ease herself, even as her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah...I like him."  
"A lot?"  
"...I L..L..you know what I mean…"

Rom held back his utter shock hearing this, and simply looked up at the ceiling.

"Since when?"  
"...Well, I liked him when he saved us back at the loot house. But…"  
"But?"  
"When you were being roughed up by the knights back at the capital, all those years ago…"

She then put on a simple smile.

"I was scared that they were going to kill you, not even Reinhard would help...so I was scared."  
"...Then.."  
"Yeah! He showed up and saved you! He was willing to put his life and reputation on the line help you, when no one else would. He actually cared about you...about you...about me, like a real hero."  
"...Haaaaah, and that's when you fell in love with him, huh?"

Felt flinched when he heard the word, her face turned bright red and she kicked Rom in the shin.

"Ow!"  
"S-Stupid Rom! I-I-I-I never said that!"  
"But it's as clear as day."

Rom rubbed his shin, while Felt covered her face in embarrassment. Rom could only sigh and smile at her.

" _So she's finally at that age huh?"_

Reinhard returned to inform her that everything was ready.

Felt wiped away her tears and looked at Reinhard with a serious expression.

"Then we leave at once!"  
"Yes!"

They then made their way to the carriages waiting for them.

* * *

Patrashce and Verhoe were pulling their respective carriages. Inside one of them, Sarah was sitting across from where Bruce was resting, his head still on Frederica's lap, every once in awhile he would moan and grit his teeth in pain.

"Hush hush now."

Frederica would rub his head, as calm as she could...but it was clear to everyone sitting there that was ready to cry at any moment.

"Why?"

Frederica and the others heard Sarah mumble those words and faced her. She was clenching her uniform as she looked down at Bruce.

"Yes...why did he do that?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Why...did he save me?"

Even the calm Sarah began to finally make a different expression...a guilt ridden one.

"Yes...I have done nothing to him but mock him and treat him unfairly and yet he got so hurt protecting me. Me of all people. Why would he do such a thing."

Sarah looked as if she was going to begin crying. Then Frederica sighed somberly as she looked at Sarah dead in the eyes.

"Sarah Remendis."  
"Yes?"  
"Let me tell you something. Bat...no, Bruce has always been like that since I met him. He is much like Subaru-sama in that sense. He puts others needs before his own and doesn't care about what pain it would bring him. He has risked his life to save my life so many times and he will protect anyone...even if they don't like him."  
"...I…"  
"And that's why-"

She then rubbed some sweat off his forehead and smiled at him.

"That's why I love him...because of all the people I have met in my life...I have never met someone who values life more than anyone else, or who would show kindness to anyone like he did with me."  
"Yes...that sounds nice."  
"And that's why, I want to be by his side till the day I die. I want to see him grow old and live his last years at peace. I want to hold his hand, kiss him and...maybe even have children with him."

Both ladies blushed madly when she said this, Otto whistled to himself quietly as he looked out the window, trying to ignore the conversation.

"Maybe now, you can see why he is so beloved."

Bruce opened his eyes and glanced over at Sarah, he reached out his hand to her. She fumbled a bit, but swallowed her breath. She took his hand, and finally felt the strong almost rock hard palms he had, the calluses he had and got a good look at all the scars he has accumulated. They were definite signs of the arduous past he obviously had. Sarah began to cry. She now felt sickened that she had mocked the man, not understanding of his true quality, and now seeing it, she had come to admire him.

"S-Sarah…"  
"...Yes? Batman?"

Bruce glanced up at her and did a quick smirk.

"Don't cry...doesn't suit you…"  
"...You think so?"

He nodded and gripped her hand a little more, she then took her other hand and his hand more.

"You are...more cuter...the way you...haaaaa...usually are…"  
"...T-Thank you…"

For the first time since they met, for anyone in the camp at least, they saw it. She smiled.

* * *

Anastatia's envoy met with them and began escorting them into the capital...once they made it inside. They were shocked.

The usually busy streets were now clear of people and carriages as they could see knights and mercenaries clearing the way for them to move towards their destination.

Looking out their carriage, Subaru and Beatrice smiled happily seeing their reception. Rem and Emilia looked out their window as they could hear citizens wishing them luck. The two of them were now smiling with tears in their eyes.

The two carriages were now making their way across the capital, to save Batman.

* * *

Schult was sitting in the now quiet and deserted estate. He was kicking his legs in the air as he was waiting for some Vollachia officials to extract him out of there.

"Well this plan has gone to shit…"

He narrowed his eyes out the window as he muttered the names of those he swore revenge on…

"Natsuki Subaru...Batman…"

He clicked his tongue as he got off Priscilla's bed and made his way to the door, he heard his stomach growl and sighed.

"Maaan, I am really hungry. Guess-"

Just then, Schult felt the very ground beneath him shake violently, he was easily losing balanca..

"The heck is-"

As if time slowed down, Schult turned his head to see the walls and room crumble towards him, and all he could do was flinch his face and say…

"This is bull-"

...before he was completely crushed to death by the Blacksnake, as it slithered through the estate. Destroying it completely.

* * *

Grodd was stuck on the Blacksnake's snout, he was too exhausted to move and was using the last psychic energy he had left to protect himself from contact with it's skin. Pandora was standing on the top of the serpents head looking down at Grodd.

"Pan...dora...help me!"  
"I would love to, but in the case it was your own meddling that had caused this twist of fates. Even if I returned to that mansion, they have most likely abandoned it by now. Irksome…"

She looked down at him, wacthing as his psychihc aura was flickering as he lost more and more energy.

"Damn you...just get me out...of here!"  
"I...will not. I see no further use for you."

Grodd's eyes widened...before his eyes became bloodshot as he roared at Pandora.

"DAMN YOU! FILTHY HUMANS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU! MARK MY WORDS! I WILL RULE YOU ALL!"  
"...Hm."  
"REVENGE! REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU! I-!"

His aura began quickly dissipating and the Blacksnake sped up it's slithering. Vollachian guards on the wall watched in horror as it was heading straight towards them. They moved out of the way as the Blacksnake rammed through the massive border wall, the impact caused Grodd's aura to shatter.

In slow motion his body quickly touched the Blacksnake's skin. Hideous boils emerged out of Grodd's skin, his muscles enlarged to disgusting proportions, his face swelled only for large boils to pop out with slimey veins protruding out. He was now just a pile of flesh and boils.

Back to regular speed his single remaining eye...Pandora waved cheerfully at Grodd.

"Goodbye Grodd-san."  
" _ **PAAANDOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

His flesh and boils erupted leaving only his skeleton behind, then the skeleton hit the skin of the beast and burst into ashes.

His helmet plummeted away to the ground below.

* * *

Pandora sighed as she jumped off the Ma-beast and landed badly on the ground...only to be seen walking a few feet ahead as if nothing happened.

"Welp, time to start planning again."

She giggled to herself as she went the opposite direction of the Blacksnake.

The Vollachain guards sounded the alarm and made it over to their conversing mirrors.

"This the border guards! Emergency! Let everyone in the kingdom know! Let the king know!"

His eyes sunk and a shadow casted over his fearful eyes.

"The Blacksnake has invaded Vollachia!"

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the main hallway of Priscilla Estate, waiting for news about Bruce. Subaru was with Emilia, Rem and Beatrice, sitting outside the door where Pamela and Ferris were looking over him.

Subaru and the others were more than happy to see Pamela back, with Rem actually hugging her. This made it clear that she had come to forgiven her for their first encounter.

Garfiel and Otto were resting their backs on the wall, while the fanged boy was tapping his foot impatiently. Otto himself was trying to occupy himself by reading a book.

Petra was asleep on Frederica's lap, while Sarah was staring out the window. Roswaal was sitting in a guest chair while Ram stood by him, she would occasionally peek her eyes down the hall to see if anything happeend.

Felt was with them sitting on the floor facing the door. Julius and several others were looking out the window waiting for anything to occur.

Then the doorknob turned.

Everyone got to their feet as the door opened. Ferris and Pamela came out looking at the clearly crowded hall. Pamela rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath.

"Good news and bad news."  
"Ah!"

Petra held on tightly to Frederica and Deathstroke narrowed his eye.

"Good news...is Batman is completely cured."

Everyone applauded in the halls with Garfiel even tossing Otto up in the air. Subaru and most of the Emilia Camp members bowed to them in thanks.

However Pamela and Ferris both stuck their fingers out.

"There is bad new too remember?"

"...!"

"The bad news is…"

Ferris and Pamela put their fingers down as they looked behind them, at Bruce who was heavily bandaged and sleeping on his bed.

"First, though he was cured of the disease in his body...it has left his body badly scarred. Even me and Ferris can't do anything about it."  
"Well...as long as he's fine that's-"  
"-Secondly…"

Ferris took the reins.

"Batman's gate was pretty damaged today. There is nyo telling how long it will take to fix it...so he nyeeds to refrain from magic use for the nyext couple of monyths. Ferri-chan's orders."  
"Okay, we'll tell him…"

Ferris and Pamela smiled back at them though.

"Other than that-"  
"-Batman just nyeeds rest."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they now had their friend fine. However, Sarah took a peek inside the room.

* * *

Subaru was walking around the halls after speaking pleasantries with Reinhard and Wilhelm. He then saw Al and Priscilla in the main lobby.

"Hey you two."  
"Well if it isn't Natsuki Subaru."

The waved at each other, until it became awkwardly quiet between them.

"Listen…"  
"Hm?"  
A-About what happened yesterday...about kidnapping you and forcing you to entertain me...I'm sorry."

Priscilla tilted her head down, she then noticed Al wasn't doing anything, so she wacked him in the back of the head, making him bow.

"AL is sorry as well."  
"R-Right I can see that."

Subaru gave a wry smile and motioned his hand to Priscilla.

"Don't worry about anything...about your past, I'll keep a secret."  
"...Natsuki...Subaru…"  
"A secret between friends."

She nodded with a proud smile, she then shook hands with him.

"But don't get the wrong idea."  
"Huh?"  
"Just because we may be friends...does not mean I will not defeat you! I shall win this election and be the victor of this country! Once that happens, the world will rejoice at my splendor."  
"Goddd, you can be a handful Priscilla. But it does make you fun to be with sometimes."

Priscilla laughed at his comment and made her way to speak with the other candidates.

Al stayed behind with Subaru.

"So, um...how do I put this…"  
"Don't sweat it, just be glad that we all survived."

Al looked down a bit, unsure of himself.

"But now I lost my gospel...I don't know what to do."  
"...Why not stay with Priscilla? After all...she is your fourth cousin."  
"...WHAT?!"

Subaru laughed at his reaction.

"Well spiritually speaking I mean, she's from Flugel's bloodline."  
"Ohhhhh,I see…"  
"Either way man, choose your path now."

Subaru patted him on his arm and made his way down the hall.

Al looked at Priscilla, who turned her head and seemed to order him over. He could only smile as he ran over to her.

"Guess that settles that...for now."

* * *

Bruce would wake up two hours later.

Bruce was looking out the window as Frederica entered the room.

"Bruce, how are you."  
"Good, all things considering."

She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, she held his hand, but lowered her smile a bit when she saw his hand was purple and burnt, a clear side effect from surviving the Blacksnake.

"My love…"  
"It's alright, I don't like showing off my own skin anyways."

"M-Maybe with me you can…"

Bruce was slightly taken aback from her comment. She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss, he held the back of her head as they made out. They let go of their kiss, only for Bruce to look away from her abit.

"What's wrong?"  
"The thing is...in the mansion my Insider Suit was there...now it's probably been destroyed...so I no longer have any armors left."  
"Oh...Sorry to hear that, but at least we're still alive."  
"Sure, but I also lost the engagement ring I was going to give you."  
"Well, materail things are always….wait...HUH?"

Frederica's cheeks tunred pink as she glanced back at him with bewildered look on her face,this made him smile.

"Frederica...I was going to wait a couple months to ask for this...but when I was passed out from the poison, I thought I was going to die...and I thought of only one thing."  
"...Huh?"  
"I thought, 'I want to see Frederica one more time', you know?"

Frederica had tears falling out of her eyes, she did her best to stop them but Bruce lightly grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Frederica, just as I saved you...you saved me. In my darkest moment, you were the light. The kind of light at the end of a dark cave. A little boy, lost there for so many years...finally found it. I found you."  
"Bruce…"

Bruce smiled at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Say, Frederica Baumann, do you want to get married?"

Frederica stared at him with a frozen expression.

"I don't have a ring anymore...but when I get better, I'll get you a really nice-"

He was then surprised by a strong hug from Frederica, she bawled and cried but was smiling.

"Yes. Yes! I will! I will…."  
"Thank you."

The newly engaged couple hugged each other for quite some time.

* * *

Bruce was now by himself reading the report he was going to send in to the Council. He decided to work an angle that Grodd caused the spies to attack them and that their respective kingdoms did not have any knowledge of the surveillance. That way, in his mind, they could prevent a world war from sparking and result in absolute devastation for Lugnica.

He made the other candidates pledge to keep it a secret, for the stability of the country.

While adamant about it, everyone agreed and made an oath to stick with the story.

Bruce looked a nearby mirror.

"Well damn."

His entire left arm was now purple and burnt, it spread all the way to trapezius and it went down to oblique. He sighed at his quite unfortunate circumstance. Even most of his back was the same.

Then he heard a knock on the door and told them to come in.

"Oh, Sarah."  
"Yes, I am coming in."  
"How can I help you?"

Sarah walked a few steps, before stopping a few feet away from him and taking a knee to be bow.

"Sarah?"  
"Yes, I humbly apologize. It was my negligence that led to your injuries so please, ask of me anything and I shall do so!"

Bruce could see her trying to hold back her emotions, so he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, she peeked up at him.

"Sarah, I don't need any apology. You did your best out there, and I would say I am more than impressed with what you did out there."  
"But-"  
"-You are an exceptional fighter and you take your job very seriously...I like people who do that."

Sarah's cheeks flushed hearing this, so she decided to stand up and ask Bruce a question.

"Yes, Batman-dono...would you let me...um,..."  
"Hm?"  
"Yes, Would you let me stay by your side and accept my code of arms and my name into your life?"

She looked eager for his answer, Bruce didn't undertsnad what she was aksing...but assumed it was for her to be his bodyguard. At the moment, Bruce was indeed to be out of comission for at least a week, so he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright, I accept Sarah."

Sarah's eyes widened and she smiled at him, before she rushed over and gave him a big hug, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uh, you're welcome?"

Sarah then looked him in the eyes...and made a rather seductive face.

"Yes...thank you."  
"What are y-...mmhf."

Sarah was now kissing Bruce.

She moved her legs around and was mounted on his lap. She let go of their kiss as she breathed again.

"Yes, my first kiss was truly lovely."  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE-"

They both heard something shatter in the doorway. They both truned to see Frederica, she had dropped a tray with tea and snacks...her eyes had a red glimmer to them, even though her face seemed calm.

"F-Frederica...listen to me-"  
"-Yes, sorry you had to see that."  
"Sarah, that's not helping!"

Frederica cracked her knuckles.

"Would you care to explain what exactly are you doing to my fiance?"  
"F-Fiance?!"

Sarah pouted at Bruce with a tear on the side of her eye.

"Yes, But you just proposed to me!"

The room went silent as Frederica tilted her head...not knowing that everyone was outside the room and heard the entire thing.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.  
"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

Frederica stormed into the room as she pointed at Sarah.

"What in the world do you mean by that?!"  
"Yes, Simple really, I used the pledge of Remendis marriage rights on him...and he accepted."

Bruce's serious face suddenly had his brows raised.

"T-That was a marriage proposal?! I-I thought it was like some knightly oath?"  
"Incorrect! That was my familial proposal!"

Subaru was in the hallway as he asked Reinhard about it.

"It is true, some families are known to use these pledges as proposals...I believe my grandfather told me his father was proposed the same way."  
"Woooow...um, can Batman refuse now?"  
"Unfortunately, he accepted...refusing now would bring her dishonor for her family creed, and it would make him look bad. It would carry the stigma of breaking a soul bound contract."  
"Oh shiiiiit."

Sarah was now off of Bruce as she and Frederica were now arguing about one simple thing.

"I am the first wife, we've known each other longer than you!"  
"Incorrect! His pledge takes more precedent! So that would me make me his first wife!"  
"Ha! He hasn't even given you ring yet!"  
"Yes...But neither have you."

Sarah put on smug face, infuriating the maid more.

"He was going to! It was the Blacksnake's fault!"  
"Incorrect, I still see this as making my proposal more important."  
"No it doesn't!"

"Yes! It does!"

Batman weakly raised his hand as he squinted his eyes.

"Do I have a say in this?"

The two ladies turned their head to show their glowing red eyes.

 ** _"You stay out of this."_**

Bruce lowered his hand in utter defeat.

"Alright."

* * *

Suddenly Felt rushed past them and hugged Bruce.

"Hey both of you knock it off and leave him alone already!"

The two ladies shook as they saw this Royal Candidate...being so close with Bruce.

"And just what are you doing?!"

"Yes, that's our fiance you're freely touching!"

Felt looked up at Bruce...then her face turned tomato red, steam was practically escaping her head. She let go of him and rushed over to the enter the argument.

"GOSH! Did you see what you made me do?!"  
"Felt-sama, we didn't do a thing! You just went and hugged Bruce on your own!"  
"Whatever!"

Bruce put on an exasperated expression as the three ladies continued arguing, meanwhile everyone was outside the door laughing at the comedic exchange. Subaru slipped past them and stood next to Bruce.

"Congratulations Bruce! You now have a harem!"  
"Ohhhhh god."

Bruce buried his face into hands, as he shook his head.

"Now you can know the struggles, my friend."  
"I didn't expect something so outrageous to ever happen to me…"

Bruce sighed, but smiled as he saw Felt, Sarah and Frederica still arguing. Garfiel and Otto were cheering for Frederica's win. Emilia and Rem looked at them with a seemingly understanding smile. Petra was asking Beatrice some questions, that seemed to make the spirit blush. Puck was floating next to Roswaal and Ram, they all were smiling, though Ram seemed to be blushing. Reinhard put a hand on his face, while Al comforted him with a hand on his shoulder, while Julius looked on in confusion. Priscilla, Crusch and Ferris were laughing at the whole ordeal.

Wilhelm sighed. And Mimi was just tilting her head.

"It's going to be a fun next six months."  
"Right, the Selection ends in six months."

The two men looked out the window as they stared up at the clouds as they slowly moved through the sky.

"Can't wait to see what comes next."  
"Yeah."

Subaru and Batman had saved the day yet again, saving both their own friends and Lugnica from threats outside of their control. Fate was defeated and these fine folks would now just wait for the end of their biggest battles...The Royal Selections and who gets to be Bruce's first wife.

Still wasn't an easy road.

* * *

It was now nighttime, the Blacksnake slithered past a small town, killing everyone that got too close to it. The Blacksnake slithered up a mountain...in the distance it could see the ends of the earth. The shoreline was just up ahead and in the horizon the Great Waterfall. Several Vollachian knights were on Ground Dragons as they followed some ways away watching it start to turn.

"Damn, even it's not stupid enough to just fall off the waterfall."  
"Whatever the case, we just need to watch it and warn the next town."

"Good thing we were able to push it away from the capital."

"Yeah-"

Getting back on their Ground Dragons...the knight narrowed his eyes under his helmet.

"-But how many lives did we lose in the process?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Now, let's-"

All of sudden, something bursted out of the waters at the edge of the fall and was making it's way to land. The Blacksnake turned its body around and roared at the oncoming being. From the water emerged a figure that was easily close to a hundred feet tall, just as big as the Blacksnake.

"A-A giant?!"

The Ma-Beast charged as the figure stepped onto dry land. It's figure hidden by the darkness of the night...the only thing clear was it had two large orbs of light for eyes.

The Blacksnake wrapped around the giant figure. It roared victoriously...only for even it to notice nothing was happening to the figure.

Then everyone heard it growl.

" **Filthy insect."**

A huge shockwave shot out of the figure disintegrating the very flesh off the Blacksnake, leaving nothing but it's smoldering skeleton behind. The skeleton collapsed onto the ground, while the giant figure walked over it. The two knights quickly made their escape but looked back behind them. The figure kept walking...and talking.

" **I have amassed enough dark matter energy...now is the time to begin implementing my plans."**

The figure spread it's arms wide. It's glowing yellow eyes gazed at the vast world in front of him.

" **Though it will take me six months, I am prepared. Prepared to bring ruin to this world and bring salvation to the entirety of time and space."**

The moonlight was now reaching him, slowly revealing his figure the fleeing knights.

" **Through this worlds destruction I will bring rejuvenation to the proper order of things! So says I…!"**

The moonlight finally revealed his true visage...his appearance. Dark blue, silver and golden armor...and his unnatural eyes that were like lights inside of endless voids…

He was here…

" **For existing outside of my knowledge this universe will suffer greatly...So says I…!"**

The Embodiment of Fear…

" **SO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAYS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANTI-MONITOR!"**

* * *

 ** _"The goal of all life is death" - Sigmund Freud_**

* * *

 _Anti-Monitor was now ready. In six months, he would bring ruination and chaos to an entire world._

 ** _AN: Next chapter will focus on the Anti-Monitor himself...SEE YA THEN!_**


	67. Chapter 67: Anti-Monitor

**AN: Here we go, Anti-Monitor do your thing! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Seven: Anti-Monitor

A brown haired man in a blue kimono was making his way down the hall, an erupting scene of panic happening around him. Many knights and heroes were running around; the heightened sense of security was evident.

As he was now in the main hall to the throne room, he looked out the large crystal glass windows that overlooked the capital…he could see the frantic scenes below.

"...Truly electrifying."

He narrowed his eyes, but kept a calm demeanor, as he could see in the distance, plumes of smoke beyond the mountains.

* * *

Below the castle, in the capital city of Rupgana, the people were panicking as they saw knights riding Sky Dragons, as they flew by. A little girl looked out her window and saw the massive army leaving the city.

Ground Dragons. Magic cannons. Spellcasters. Knights.

All of them numbering somewhere in the thousands. Most likely eight thousand.

Everyone could feel the fear in the air...above the many concerned and scared citizens, countless birds and sky dragons were flying in the opposite direction of where the soldiers were going.

* * *

The brown haired man made it inside the throne room, where Vincent Vollachia was speaking with several military advisers and two God Generals. They saw Cecilus come in and motioned him over.

"Sorry I'm late."  
"That's fine Cecilus, please come."

Cecilus watched as Emperor Vincent sat on his throne and put his hands over his head. The man was clearly tired.

"Cecilus, you and the God Generals that remain, you know of your mission."  
"Yeah, you want to go with the army to strike down the threat."  
"Of course…"

Vicent actually removed his crown and rubbed his head. Cecilus showed no worries in the situation; being the strongest warrior in Vollachia made him sure that he would have no problem dealing with the country's current biggest threat.

But the emperor had other worries.

"And here we were hoping to send troops to guard against a response from Lugnica...now this! The Blacksnake attacked us a few damn months ago...AND NOW THIS!"

Everyone except Cecilus flinched as they saw Vincent toss his crown to the floor, he was clearly frustrated, confused and bewildered.

"And now this…'Anti-Monitor' has shown up and attacked us!"

Vincent then pointed at one of his wives.

"Tell me, is it still there?!"  
"Let me see."

She used a Metia that let one see far off in the distance, more than even normal binoculars, they could see to the other side of the world. She went quiet and placed the Metia down.

"...Yes, the tower is still there."

What she was referring to was a large golden tower that the Anti-Monitor was building over the last five months. Everyone remembered how he began working on it when he first made landfall and killed the Blacksnake...but as he converted the very matter around him into the pieces needed for the structure, that began the over five month long campaign to take out the Anti-Monitor.

A bombardment from several islands off the shore...ended in the islands sinking into the bottom of the waters.

A large cavalry charge of 12,000 men...ended with only two people returning alive.

Their strongest sorcerer was sent to handle it with a squad of magic users...they never came back, eyewitnesses could only describe the situations as them being overwhelmed. The head sorcerer was stomped to death by Anti-Monitor.

Vincent was enraged, nothing they sent to handle this armored giant worked. And now, Anti-Monitor was destroying the nearby land. Seven different towns, eight villages and three forts were destroyed, anything living in them were incinerated. For a radius of 10 miles, all vegetation was burned down, leaving the land to look like a hideous depiction of hell.

But it was just like that...nothing the Vollachian Empire sent to kill this being ever worked.

"And that's why I'm sending you to kill this bastard once and for all!"

"Understood! This sparkling stud will take care of this giant, no sweat!"  
"Good, we need to hurry this up and ease the people before shit gets worse. I'm so tired of hearing the people crying and complaining about it! And the damn influx of refugees is a pain in the ass!"  
"Got it!"

Cecilus Segmunt, Chisha Gold and Goz Ralfon were now making their way out, as they headed to meet with the rest of the Subjugation force.

"Cecilus, you ready for this?"  
"Of course Chisha! My thunderous might will end this giant once and for all."  
"Hope so...we're the last of the God Generals. All the others are gone, no thanks in part to Grodd and Lugnica! Just glad at least Grodd is now dead."

Goz patted Chisha on the shoulder as he nodded with him.

"One day we'll make Lugnica pay for sicking the Blacksnake on us and killing our friends."  
"Yes, that day will come no doubt about it."

Cecilus walked faster ahead as zoori sandals clacked on the ground. He was more than excited to face this new being.

* * *

Cecilus got on his Ground Dragon, and looked back, seeing the vast army that was ready to go. He raised his katana high up.

"Alright everyone! Let's go kill a giant!"

Everyone roared in agreement and made their way to the ends of the earth to face the Anti-Monitor.

* * *

He remembered it well. He was used as a battery source for the Black Lanterns in the main universe, the excess energies he had spread throughout other versions of the mulitverse, making the moment repeat similarly in other worlds...though not all similarly, once again making him disgusted in the idea of it.

" **The multiverse, should not exist...it besmirches the order of things."**

Though he was eventually brought back to life, he saw no progress in his plans or anything important happening around him.

Until...a voice reached out to him.

" _I want to make a deal."  
_ " **And who are you to make such demands?"  
** " _I...am the Witch of Envy...I am from another world."  
_ " **Foolish! I know of the existence of all worlds in the multiverse."**

Envy showed him the existence of her flat world and the timelines that existed in it. This enraged the Anti-Monitor.

" **This universe...to exist peacefully outside of my original plans...Wait…!"**

He then saw the unique dark matter that made up the space outside the flat world and the strange energy the existed within it. It was mana. He began to laugh.

" **This world would be perfect! I can create another Cosmic Tuning Tower! Yes! How incredible!...But why show me this?"  
** " _Because...this is the deal I want-"_

.

.

.

.

" **...I see. I have no qualms in what you desire of this alliance of ours."  
** " _As long as I get what I want, nothing matters."  
_ " **Very well, then we make the deal."**

An Unseen Hand shook hands with the Anti-Monitor, and at that moment, it opened a void in front of him. He swam through the void and could see people looking back at him.

" **I know you."**

He saw Batman staring back at him, so he charged forward, but saw that they were trying to close the portal.

He sped up and used his hands to keep the portal from closing...he then forced it to spread more, he growled as he did. He looked down at the strange people around Batman and quietly laughed as the portal squeezed him into energy and he bursted out of the portal and destroyed the top of the tower. His energized body kept travelling before crashing into the Great Waterfall. He rejoiced as he hid at the bottom of the waterfall, in all fairness, he felt exhausted from the teleportation and he began to recuperate...by absorbing the dark matter energy around him.

He was now ready.

* * *

Anti Monitor was converting some retrieved matter from a destroyed mountain into another piece for the golden tower. He levitated up and pieced it to an unfinished part. Altogether, the tower was just about eighty percent done.

" **Good, we are making excellent progress."**

The Anti-Monitor then felt something and looked behind himself. He could sense it easily.

" **Idiotic fools...sending more people to die again?"**

The Anti-Monitor sighed as he continued with his work.

" **They'll just regret it."**

* * *

It was several weeks into the army marching to their destination. As they continued moving, they could see more refugees making their way past them. All of them had eyes devoid of light, as if they had witnessed terrors beyond their understanding. Ahead, they saw entire mountains with craters littering them, one knight even noticed one mountain had a humongous crater that obviously had a fort...only one side of it's wall remained.

Cecilus whistled to himself as he seemed almost excited in facing this mysterious giant. Goz narrowed his eyes at the state of things.

"This Anti-Monitor...do you think it has something to do with that rumor, about Batman of Lugnica being actually from beyond the Waterfall?"  
"Don't know, but that would be shocking! Right?"  
"After the last two years, nothing seems implausible...I guess."

* * *

Now the army was on a hill, overlooking the devastation of the previous battles, the burnt landscape and the ruined mountainside...but up ahead, they saw the Anti-Monitor continuing to work on his tower.

Ceclius yawned loudly.

"He doesn't look shockingly strong. I don't need to take him on."

Chisha manned up and moved forward on his Ground Dragon.

"Everyone! Up ahead is an enemy to the empire and it's people! He has killed countless innocents and demolished our proud warriors...it has defiled our glorious lands and threatened our families too many times! We must do what we can to muster our strength to defeat that which calls itself the Anti-Monitor!"

They roared loudly as they unsheathed their swords and other weapons.

Crisha aimed his sword at the giant, who finally turned around...all of the knights brave bravado was squashed when they saw his inhuman eyes, rock like lips and the way his inner mouth was an endless void of outer space.

However, Chisha snapped his reins and his Ground Dragon dashed forward.

"Come on men! CHARGE!"

The knights snapped out of it and they all began charging forward. The magic cannons fired their contents at the giant, the Sky Dragons blasted him with their fire breaths, knights that could use magic fired everything they could. Chisha looked up and noticed it first.

"No…"

All the blasts were hitting him, but he looked more annoyed than anything. He glared at the army as he turned his body fully to face them. The knights continued charging, but the Anti-Monitor raised his right foot high into the air.

When he stomped down he released a powerful shockwave, the resulting dome of energy killed half the army, their bodies bursting into puddles of blood. The land around him shook, and pieces of the earth crumbled, two nearby mountains fell and the resulting cloud of debris made it hard for the airborne forces to see below.

As the dragons glided in the air, Anti-Monitor fired his eye beams and sliced apart the last remaining airborne riders from the sky. The Anti-Monitor looked at the hills where the magic cannons were and aimed the tip of his right hand's fingers at them. Pink beams fired out of the tips and bombarded the hill killing everyone on it.

"MONSTER!"  
" **Hm?"**

Chisha leapt in the air as he aimed his sword down at Anti-Monitor...who blocked his strike with his pinky finger. The strike caused a large shockwave...but to the Anti-Monitor it was a little bird chirping in his ear. Chisha's eyes widened in disbelief and he felt his heart drop. Anti-Monitor flicked him down to the ground, causing a chunk of the ground to cave in. Chisha struggled to get up, his arms and back were clearly broken, blood drenched the crater around him.

The surviving knights tried to make it over to Chisha...but Anti-Monitor spat out a large beam from his mouth that annihilated them, down to the last molecule; the land around him caved in, molten lava was literally spewing out of the fractured world.

Goz grabbed a large javelin and tossed it at the Anti-Monitor, the velocity from the blast sent dirt and wind flying behind him. Anti-Monitor simply took the hit...the javelin bursted into a thousand pieces.

" **...Ha….Hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What absolute uselessness this world exposits as strength! None of you could give me a challenge to stave off my boredom."**

The Anti-Monitor pointed his finger at Chisha, blasting his body apart with a beam. The Anti-Monitor spread his arms wide and looked down at a lone figure running at great speed towards him.

Cecilus made it through the smoke and embers as he looked up at Anti-Monitor. The giant then punched at him, causing more damage to the ground around him. Goz could only watch in confusion at the scene before him...The Anti-Monitor standing in front of his golden tower, smoke and fire all around him, lava spewing from a crack in the earth.

It was like hell on earth.

* * *

Cecilus was running up Anti-Monitors arm, having dodged his fist.

"You truly are a shocking opponent, Anti-Monitor! Now to end this faster than a flash of lightning!"

Cecilus pulled out his two katanas, and imbued them with electricity magic. He then did rapid strikes against his gigantic armored face. Goz raised a fist.

"Way to go!"

But through the smoke they both saw his large glowing eyes.

Cecilus was smacked away by the Anti-Monitor, his body crashing into the side of a mountain. The whole mountain shook from the impact, leaving a crater fifteen times the man's size, on its side.

The Anti-Monitor turned to get back to work...but Cecilus ran down the mountain, making his way through the smoke and fire around him. He spit out some blood and had electricity course through his body. As he leaped in the air...the Anti-Monitor quickly turned to face him, roaring as he did.

The Blue Lightning himself struck down with a powerful strike, colliding with Anti-Monitors palm. A gigantic lighting strike struck the metal giant, shaking the earth itself as well. An immense blast of wind shot out of the collision. Goz actually lost his balance and fell back, but as he looked back...Anti-Monitor used an incredibly fast punch to hit Cecilus away from him, his body smashed into a mountain. He quickly made his way back and increased his speed to try and move around Anti-Monitor.

Cecilus used this to slice at Anti-Monitor over and over again, even aiming at his tubes and his feet.

" **ENOUGH!"**

Anti-Monitor clapped his hands downward, and the resulting vibrations, crushed Cecilus down to the ground.

Cecilus got up, but was coughing and holding onto a katana...the other one was broken, almost as much as his right arm was. Cecilus glared up at the giant...then the giant snickered at him.

" **How utterly weak…"  
** "...I...I AM THE SWORD OF THE KINGDOM! AND I SHALL-"

Cecilus zipped up behind Anti-Monitor, intending to slice off his head. That's when Anti-Monitor simply turned himself and put his palm out for Cecilus to stare at.

Anti-Monitor fired a humongous beam out of his hand, Cecilus did his best to block it with his electric buffed katana...but his sword began to crack. The beam let out such a sound so horrid, it sounded like a thousand angels crying out in pain.

" **And now, sword of the kingdom...you shall die along with the rest of your country."**

His sword shattered and Cecilius could only use his arms to block himself. It failed, and he was vaporized instantly.

* * *

The beam continued as it smashed through mountains, snuffed out animal life and incinerated all the trees in it's path. The beam dissipated and all that was left was a large section of the world that seemed to be carved out by a mad god.

Anti-Monitor lowered his hand as he looked over at Goz, the last remaining member of the subjugation army.

Anti-Monitor simply stared at him.

Goz breathed in and out, his eyes twitched as he stared up at the being of unfathomable strength. Of insane evil.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Goz charged forward with a large sword, he had tears falling out of his eyes as he screamed loudly. Each step he took in his mad dash nearly made him fall over. Then he was shot by a single beam, leaving only his head and some of his left side in tact...he could only slowly look down as he burned intestines spewed out of his broken body, even going as far as to slip on them...the light in his eyes faded.

Anti-Monitor rubbed his head while looking over the damage done. Then he looked up at the tower as one could say he smiled.

" **Ninety percent done...just need a little more time."**

But he remembered...Batman was still out there, he suspected that he survived the blast in the tower. Not only that, he was informed on how there were other countries that still existed...they could also try to interfere…troublesome indeed.

He looked over at some smoke plumes below him...inside, were four silhouettes.

" **You four, go to Lugnica. Distract the Sword Saint and the others."**

The four silhouettes quickly disappeared into the smoke.

He looked to his other side and saw more silhouettes...hidden by fire.

" **Take care of the other countries. Our goal is nearly complete."**

The fire seemed to make the figures vanish out of sight. And so, the Anti-Monitor looked up to the blue sky that was being covered by smoke and ash.

" **Just a little more...and six months of planning will be complete."**

He chuckled a bit as he raised his hands to the heavens.

" **Soon! EVERYTHING SHALL BE COMPLETE, AND I WILL RULE ALL OF IT! ALL OF IT! ALL OF EXISTENCE! WILL! BE! MIIIIIINE!"**

With his hands still in the air he fired beams into the sky, but these curved in the air.

* * *

Vincent was being attended to by some of his wives, when they all felt the very castle slowly begin to shake. One of his guards looked out the window and fell to the ground in the fetal position.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! IT'S THE END! THE END!"  
"What the hell are you talking about-"

As Vincent ran over to the guard angrily, he glanced out the window...he saw a beam fall from the sky and destroy the capital walls. Soon more crashed into the capital. Buildings flew into the air, swathes of the very earth broke off and fire erupted from them. Countless beams fell from the sky like rain. Then it stopped. All that was left was an entire city engulfed in flames and destruction. If one were out there, they would be able to hear the ear splitting screams and death cries for miles around. Vincent could only stare in disbelief, ignoring his wives cries of terror and the guards mumbles below his feet.

"Damn it…"

He knew exactly what happened.

So he grabbed his crown and smashing it out the window, sending glass everywhere.

"FUUUUUCK!"

The subjugation failed...Vollachia was now completely and utterly defenseless. And they had just been punished by the Anti-Monitor; the victor of this months long war.

* * *

In a dark void where Satella slumbered, she hugged her knees. Usually she spent her time here crying or muttering soft whispers...but today, of the four hundred or so years she has been trapped here...she was laughing.

A laugh of joy.

A laugh of utter madness.

* * *

Birds chirped, the morning sun hit Subaru's eyes...and he slowly sat up in his bed and did a small yawn, but made sure not to wake up Beatrice who still sleeping. He glanced out the window and smiled.

"Time for the special day to begin."

The Royal Selection Results...was set to be revealed.

* * *

 _At the apex of destruction, lives will be lost and old hatreds will be revived...at last, it has come to this final moment...the end has begun._


	68. Chapter 68: Reach Out, Victory is There

**AN: The Elections have finally come to an end?...ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Eight: Reach Out, Victory is There

The capital was bustling with excitement as the Royal Selection was scheduled to be coming to an end this day. Kadomon was busy as can be as fruit was literally flying his shelves, making even his little girl Plum help out. His shop was still famous for being a shop constantly visited by the members of the Emilia Camp, and in the previous months almost every other camp.

He could only sigh happily as he never imagined meeting two oddballs would change his fate.

* * *

In the slums, the rubble of the loothouse had wild flowers and weeds growing there. In fact, unknown local patrons would regularly visit and take care of it. It is said in local legend that it was the very place where the great heroes Reinhard, Batman and Natsuki Subaru first met. It was sometimes even seen by far off dignitaries.

* * *

In the graveyards at the center of the Capital, Liliana's tomb had beautiful flowers placed there. They swayed in the wind as if to show, somehow, her resting spirit was indeed happy.

* * *

Outside of the capital, carriages road past what was left of the Flugel Tree, some drivers who wore hats tipped their hats to it, it was said to be good luck. In fact, right in front of the tree, was a large stone monument. Inscribed on it were the names of those whose died against the White Whale and honoring the parties that helped defeat it.

* * *

At Irlham Village, all the villagers were getting ready to listen in for the results with a Metia they were given, much like a radio. In the middle of the town, was a large steel slab with a bat symbol on it, made in commemoration of the Emilia Camps defeat of the Sizable Hare. It was quite the tourist destination.

* * *

Dunharrow was literally holding a celebration as they were setting up the sound metia so they could hear the results of the selection many of them yelling out the names of their saviors from the battle against Scarecrow. The mayor looked out his window and chuckled as he took a sip of wine...then turned his attention to a painting he had commissioned of the Emilia Camp fighting Scarecrow in what one would say looked almost biblical.

* * *

At the town near Augria Sand Dunes, the local bar was swamped with people. With the tower conquered, people just came to be where the Camp Alliance visited before their odyssey to the tower. The bar owner smiled, as a man and woman ordered warm and cold milk.

* * *

The last six months were both uneventful and enriching for the Emilia Camp. They were able to move into a smaller estate near the Capital, making it easier to make trips to the city. While not as large as the other two, it was more than enough room for everyone...especially those who needed the rest.

Bruce eventually healed from his wounds after the Battle of Borders, but one downside that was extra, was the stress on his body caused his left eyebrow to turn white. He didn't mind it. He began training again with physical exercises, to make up for his three months of not being allowed to use magic. He continued training everyone in the art of combat and would push everyone to their limits. He eventually seemed to relax. His attitude was more calmer than when Subaru and the others first met him.

* * *

Garfiel kept getting visited by Mimi whenever she had the chance, dragging him off to parts unknown. Only for him to return being dragged around like a lifeless doll. Though everyone seemed to notice, he was kind of enjoying her visits more and more.

* * *

Otto was busy with paperwork as always. Some days he would be so stuck with paperwork some of them felt like going on search parties to search for him under a pile of papers.

"Hey Otto…"  
"P-Pamela-san?"

Pamela was another regular visitor to the place. She would always come to speak wioth the gals...and to constantly tease Otto. Otto didn't mind it, but there was one point when she kissed his cheek...he immediatley collapsed back.

"Otto!"

Subaru and Garfiel found him and quietly wept.

"We have to say goodbye to our fellow brother in arms."  
"Yup, we gotta let em' rest well."

They both put their hands in prayer.

"Goodbye Otto."  
"I'm not dead."  
"Yes you are."  
"I feel fine damn it."  
"You see Garfiel? This is such an emotional moment that we keep hearing his voice in our heads. OH! Such a tragedy…"

"Fuck the both of you!"

Otto sprang back up and was helped up by a laughing Pamela. She then whispered something into his ear and grabbed his sleeve, pulling out of the room...and they left for quite some time.

After several minutes, Otto came back.

"Whoa!"  
"Th' hell?!"

Otto was practically shining brightly like gold and he had a genuinely calm and relaxed face. He slowly turned to see his friends.

"Ah, Natsuki Subaru and Garfiel Tinsel...good to see you both."

"Otto? What the hell happened to you?!"  
"Ah, simple minded Natsuki-san, I have transcended my mind to a higher state of being. Everything is so clear to me now and my spirit is free of absurdities."  
"That hell does...wait…"

Subaru and Garfiel glanced at each other for a moment. Then their eyes widened...they knew exactly what happened to Otto.

"Oh maaaan...you gotta be kidding me!"  
"Otto-nii, ya lost ya v-card?! You fuckin' stud!"

Just then Batman opened his rooms door and turned his head, only to see a smiling radiant Otto...he then immediately went back inside his room.

Pamela found the entire ordeal hilarious, but enjoyed her time with Otto.

* * *

Roswaal was looking over some papers, when Ram entered his study.

"Roswaal-sama, I have come to inform you that the carriages taking us to the capital are ready."  
"I seeee, then we should all be getting ready then."

Roswaal got up, but looked down at Ram and smiled, making her blush a bit.

"Roswaal-sama?"  
"For staying wiiiiith me and being by my siiiiide all this time...Thank you Ram."  
"I did it...because of what I feel for you."

Roswaal chuckled, before giving her a quick kiss on her head, making her blush intensely. He then made his way past her, but turned to look at her.

"Coming my dear."  
"Yes, wherever you wish to go my master."

Ram walked next to Roswaal and smiled, she knew this was the day everything would be ending, the day Roswaal would finally get his way and fulfill his dream.

Roswaal did as well, which is why he had a truly wicked smile on his face.

* * *

Petra went into Subaru's room but only found Beatrice getting dressed.

"Ah morning Beatrice-chan."  
"Hm. Good morning, I suppose."

Petra sat on the edge of the bed playfully kicking her legs into the air. However when she glanced at Beatrice she could see that she was expecting something.

"Well? What do you want to say?"  
"Can't hide anything from you huh? Well...It's about Subaru-sama."

Beatrice turned all of her attention to the maid, who now stopped her playful antics and put on a melancholic face.

"The truth of the matter is, I accepted this job to be closer to Subaru. I wanted to know him more, and maybe let him see me more...but, then he left to the tower and I didn't see him for a whole year. In a way, it made me yearn for him more y'know? Then when he came back...he brought Rem-onee san back with him...and I knew then and there, deep in my heart-"

Beatrice saw that Petra's eyes began to get watery.

"-He would never look my way, the way he did with Emilia-sama and Rem-onee san. And it...hurt. I-I felt jealous of those. It's disgusting of me to say this, but Subaru is my hero! He saved me so many times, at risk to his own life and always respected me to no end. So…"  
"The reason came here in the first place…?"

Petra nodded weakily as she looked looked at the closed door, almost as is if she was waiting for it to open.

"I was going to confess to him."  
"...Now what will you do?"  
"...I think I'll wait a bit longer."

Petra rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"When I'm ready I'll tell him, then...I hope I'm ready for what comes next."

Beatrice sighed as she took Petra's hand and helped her out of the bed.

"Betty understands that Subaru is important to you, but I can assure you that Subaru cares for you too, I suppose."

"Maybe not in the way you do him. Regardless, he is an understanding person, and his time with Bruce has humbled him more. Give it time Petra, I suppose. Wait for the right moment and then strike, he'll be helpless then."

Beatrice winked at her, making the long haired maid laugh brilliantly. She caught her breath and fixed herself.

"Feeling better?"  
"Yes...thank you Beatrice."  
"Nothing to thank me for."

Beatrice took her hand and begrudgingly smiled up at her.

"I just don't like...seeing a friend look pathetic is all."

Petra smiled once again, holding onto the spirits hand as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

The spirit and maid found themselves in main entrance of the estate...and near on of the windows were two heroes sitting on a small table across from eachnother.

Bruce Wayne and Natsuki Subaru.

While Emilia was the candidate in question and Roswaal was their main backer...it could be argued that these two people were the true figureheads of the camp. Their exploits over the last few years were exceptional to say the least. And here they were having a small meeting to discuss things.

Subaru noticed them first.

"Hey, morning Beako, Petra!"  
"G-Good morning Subaru-sama, Bruce-sama."

Bruce nodded happily seeing these two.

Beatrice then went over and happily sat on Subaru's lap, meanwhile Petra was simply staring at Subaru...then shook her head as she saw a tray nearby with some tea and snack nearby.

"Rem onee-san must of brought this to them."

She decided to pour them some tea which they all thanked her for. Still, Subaru grimaced as even after about three years in this new world he still couldn't get used to tea.

"So Subaru, are you really ready for the end of the Royal Selection?"

"Have to be, I'm just glad this all ended without incident."  
"We do have alliances with all the camps right now, so I think it ended quite well for everyone."

Subaru sighed as he remembered the meeting they had two days after Batman was healed, he revealed to everyone in the camps that he and Subaru from other worlds, which Julius and Anastasia corroborated with.

* * *

Crusch was the first to speak out about this.

"Y-You mean those rumors about Batman-san being from beyond the waterfalls is accurate?"  
"Yeah in a sense. We stumbled into this world three years ago and have been stuck here ever since."

Even Wilhelm was beyond shocked to hear that such a thing was even possible.

"Subaru-dono that is quite the story, but do you not wish to return home."  
"Well there were times in the beginning...but right now, I have people I love and care for-"

He glanced to hsi side and looked at the Emilia Camp members who were standing by, giving them a smile.

"-So as far as I'm concerned, I am home."  
"Understood. And Batman-dono?"

Bruce sighed as he scratched his hair.

"I do have intentions of some day going back...but right now I'm focused on helping the Emilia Camp and getting myself back to one hundred percent strength."  
"You truly are a formidable one, Batman-dono."

Bruce chuckled at his comment.

Then, Felt got closer and crossed her arms.

"So do you know what brought you here?"

Everyone could sense the change of stillness in the air. Subaru and Batman had the same expressions of panic on their faces. This shocked everyone in the room, especially since they had never seen Batman make such a face before.

"Listen to me…"

Bruce looked over at them from his bed and narrowed his eyes at them, giving everyone chills.

"In due time, we will tell you...but right now is not an appropriate time. Should the truth of the matter of how we got here came out...it could lead to a world-wide conflict, especially from the outside kingdoms."

Crusch nodded and ordered everyone not to press further...she detected no lies in his speech.

Eventually everyone agreed to let the subject go...except for the questions.

Priscilla hugged Subaru's arm, her breasts squeezing his arm.

"Now tell me, what do you people do for entertainment in the other world?"  
"U-UM, well uhhh…"

Rem was cracking her knuckles behind Priscilla.

"H-Hold on! Let's talk about this in a more civilized manner!"

Bruce then had Felt sit near him, she giddly got close to him.

"S-So what was your world like...Well?"

She smiled at him, but in the corner of his eyes he saw Frederica and Sarah looking as if they were about to pounce at her.

"Good grief…"

* * *

Bruce sat his cup down as he noticed Petra was being fidgety.

"Something wrong Petra?"  
"Um, I was going to ask you something Bruce-sama."  
"Fire away."

Petra held the serving tray close to her chest and timidly looked over at him.

"Um, are you mad at them?"  
"Mad? At who?"  
"Well, Frederica onee-san and Sarah-sama."  
"...No, not at all. Why would say that?"

Bruce was taking some sips of his tea as he waited for her answer.

"Well...last night, I was going to get some milk and snacks...and um, I passed by your room. I heard the three of you making weird noises and calling out each others names."  
" **PFFFFFFFFT!"**

Bruce spat out all his tea at Subaru's face who could only scream at his extreme reaction. Beatrice was spare as Subaru used his arms to block it from her.

Bruce coughed a bit beofre looking t Petra.

"Ahem! Petra could you get us some towels? Please."  
"Y-Yes! Right away!"

Petra ran off to get some towels...while Bruce pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Subaru to dry himself off.

After cleaning himself, Subaru glanced at Bruce.

A full few seconds of silence went by...Subaru took a deep breath.

"YOU SLEPT WITH THEM?!"  
"DON'T YELL THAT OUT!"

Bruce slammed his fist on the table repsonding to Subaru's scream.

"I didn't mean for to happen!"  
"Well? Care to explain."  
"Apparently those two drank a bit too much last night, talking about their problems involving me. So the two of them came into my room late at night and were going on about consummating the marriages! And so...one thing led to another."  
"Gosh...what a pervert."  
"I don't want to hear that from you of all people."

Bruce face palmed a bit...then he glanced over at Subaru who had a mischevoius smile.

"I know you love Frederica, but what about Sarah?"  
"...Honestly, I don't know if I can follow through two different marriages. But I must admit, I do think she's a remarkable woman, a valued friend and-"

Bruce noticed both Subaru and Beatrice were holding back laughter as they kept listening to him, he got the gist of it.

"-She's standing right behind me isn't she?"

Sarah hugged him around his neck, kissing his cheek as she did.

"Yes, Please don't let this stop you now."

Subaru and Beatrice chuckled at seeing Bruce in a situation even the great Batman couldn't dig his way out of.

* * *

Eventually everyone gathered outside to prepare for their trip to the capital.

Subaru was standing with the two loves of his life.

The silver haired half-elf Emilia.

The sky blue haired Oni Rem.

They both held his hands as he looked over the camp members. Subaru could only reminisce about the his first encounters with everyone standing there. The good moments they had, the bad ones and the fights they won.

Subaru couldn't help but see images of those he had to destroy to get at this point.

Elsa the Bowel Hunter. Killed by Garfiel and a raging fire.

Scarecrow the Demon of Fear. Defeated by Julius and Garfiel, ending his life with a suicidal explosion.

The White Whale. Taken down by a last minute alliance and finished off by Wilhelm.

Petelgeuse Romanee Conti. Destroyed by himself and Julius. Finished off by a massive explosion.

The Sizable Hare. Sent far away to a dimension unknown, by Beatrice.

Regulus Corneas. Defeated by Reinhard and killed by the pressure of this world.

Reese. Beaten by Batman and killed by Regulus. Her body was buried in her old hometown by Batman.

Sirius. Sent to outer space by Batman and Priscilla, never to return again.

Roy Alphard. Vicioulsy killed by Deathstroke and Pamela.

And presumably Grodd was most likely killed by the Blacksnake.

There were others too, but Subaru tried to focus on what to say next.

"Everyone, we're going to the capital to put an end to the Royal Selection. Whether we win...or lose, I want everyone here to know that they did their best and we couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"..."  
"So thank you."

Subaru, Emilia, Rem and Beatrice bowed to them, making them all smile and feel just as appreciated as always.

Deathstroke made his way over and raised his fist into the air.

"Now let's get the fuck out of here! We got an election to win!"

Everyone else cheered along and they all left to the Capital.

* * *

Now at the capital, they could see the bustling streets surge with excitement.

Then Deathstroke made himself known to Emilia.

"Emilia, you do know what this means right?"  
"Huh?"  
"My contract with you and Subaru was only until the end of the elections...so once they announce the winner, I am done with this camp."

Both Emilia and Rem looked down sadly, while they did have their differences in the past, especially when they first met. They had come to see him as a good friend all things considered.

"What will Deathstroke-sama do then?"  
"...I'll hold off on trying to take on Batman for awhile. Maybe...I'll go see Meili for a bit."  
"To the Pleiades Watchtower?"  
"Sure. Now that I know what to do, it should be easier you know?"  
"Rem understands."

She did a quick bow with her head and then looked u and smiled at him, so did Emilia.

"Rem wishes you luck on everything you do from now on."  
"Me too! I hope that you live well after this...and if you ever need anything, please do ask us. Afterall, you are still a member of this camp."

The two ladies smiled at him, making him question how he even got to this situation. He was always a loner and killed almost everyday...yet here he was, having been a bodyguard for two years now...he just nodded and peeked out the window as they were reaching the palace.

* * *

Now at the palace, Garfiel heard an all too familiar yell.

"GARF! HI!"  
"Hey Mimi.'

Mimi walked over in a nice looking white suit...anyone could agree she looked cute in it, and yet once again she was a little taller than the last time they met, she now reached up to Garfiel's chest. And per usual….

"Let's go have some fun before we start lunch! Hurry! Hurry!"  
"Ah hold on, AGH! Wait a sec!"

Garfiel was grabbed by his back collar and dragged off back into the city.

They could hear Mimi yelling something about being back on time, but everyone just assumed they would.

* * *

In the city, Garfiel was now walking holding onto Mimi's hand as they continued down the streets as Garfiel looked down at his friend.

"Soooo, wha' ya' wanna talk abou'?"  
"Welp, the Selection is almost over, so I wanted ta hang out a bit today!"  
"Really, how come?"  
"...Because...my lady says if we don't win, we.."

Garfiel noticed that Mimi was starting to tremble a bit, he even saw her hand was struggling to hold onto his hand.

"Mimi?"  
"...if we lose, we might have to go back to Kararagi."  
"...Oh."  
"Sooooo, I wanted to stay with you a bit longer."  
"Okay, I understand."

Garfiel patted her on the head, execting her to fidget wildly about,maybe even complain. But this time he saw that she was looking up at him with expectant eyes.

"Mimi?"  
"Garfiel."

She let go of his hand.

She used both of her hands to pull his vest down towards her and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. As she continued this innocent kiss, she then let go of his vest and held onto his cheeks. Garfiel moved his hands to her shoulders. She figured as much, he was going to push her away...but he didn't.

"Mmh."  
"Mmf."

He was holding onto her shoulders affectionately.

Then what felt like minutes passed as they stopped their kiss...but as they looked at each other's eyes, Garfiel and Mimi's faces turned bright red. They turned away from each other and tried to calm themselves down.

"M-Mimi…"  
"Y-YEAH?!"

Garfiel looked at her with his cheeks still flushed.

"Want to go...um, walk around a bit more?"  
"Yup."

Instead of holding his hand...she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on him.

Garfiel breathed a bit heavily...he did always like Ram, but he always knew she felt love for Roswaal and not him, he even suspected she at one point tried to get with Bruce, but never his way.

But here and now, someone was looking his way, someone was giving their heart to him...and he would try his best to do the same.

They continued down the streets with smiles on their faces...even as a dark hooded figure was glancing at them from a far off rooftop.

* * *

In the palace, Subaru was lying on a couch, when Emilia and Rem entered the room. Subaru sat up as the two ladies grabbed some chairs and sat in front of him.

"Subaru, I think you can tell what this is all about right?"  
"...The proposals right?"  
"Yes, we...do want to marry you right away...but I think that we should wait until after the Royal Selection dies down."

Rem nodded.

"Rem agrees with Emilia-sama on that regard. Rem is-"  
"-How about this?"

The two ladies saw that Subaru stuck out his finger to them.

"How about instead, when Emilia wins I'll propose to you both during the celebration? Right there and then it'll make this day all the more special to us right?"  
"Subaru…"

Subaru looked into Emilia's eyes, which refelcted solely him.

"I want to stay by the side of the girl I fell in love with, the first moment I met her. The kind but sometimes goofy Emilia."  
"S...Su...baru…"

Subaru looked into Rem's eyes, which also reflected only him.

"I want you to stay by my side...the girl that fanatically fought her way into my heart. The strong yet gentle Rem."  
"Subaru-kun…"

Both girls had tears of joy leaking out of their eyes, of which made Subaru go over and embraced them both, kissing them both on the cheeks.

"Whatever happens, I'll be with you both."

The two ladies smiles hugged him back.

"Subaru is such a dunderhead."  
"Yes, Rem thinks that Subaru is a truly troublesome person."

The three stayed there for quite some time…

* * *

Bruce was now in his brand new set of armor, it was made of high grade metal and chain-mail, it was colored black with a yellow bat symbol on his chest plate. He had his utility belt and a sword which was given to him by Julius as a gift. His helmet had the trademarks of usual mask, bat ears, triangular eyes and everything. His vicious white eyes let everyone know exactly who he was. His black flowing cape added to the idea that this was indeed Batman.

"Looks fitting."  
"Yes, I agree that you look like your usual self this way."

His two fiances waited by the door for him. Batman looked at them for some time before taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong Bruce?"  
"Nothing, I just can't believe everything that's happened to me these last few years, I guess."

"Ohhhh, like what?"

Batman looked out his window at the vast city, the very same one he saw all those years ago.

"Meeting Subaru, fighting all the things I've been in. Being here in all this political strife...and-"  
"-Falling in love?"

Batman turned his attention to Frederica and Sarah, who were now both smiling at him.

"Sure I guess."  
"Huh?! What do you mean by that?"

He chuckled at their forwns, but wrapped his arms around them and whispered to them both.

"Whatever happens, are you two still with me?"

The two ladies relaxed as the rested their heads on his shoulders.

"Of course, wherever you go I'll be there to help you no matter what. My hero."  
"Yes, as long as you draw breath and hold me close, I shall go this world or any other to be by your side."

Batman nodded and soon let go of them and gazed at them.

"Alright, you ready?"

The two nodded proudly as they made their way to the throne room.

* * *

Garfiel was the last to meet with them after he took Mimi back to Anastasia, even while the Pearlbatons glared at the young man.

Garfiel met with everyone as they were now outside the throne room doors.

Subaru took a deep breath as they nodded to the guard. He then pushed on the door, making them open slowly, as they did the other camps waved at them, nobles stared in amazement and the Council were holding their breath as they slowly walked in. Marcos raised his voice.

"Everyone in attendance, please welcome, the Emilia Camp!"

* * *

They soon entered...

Natsuki Subaru.

Emilia.

Rem.

Beatrice.

Batman.

Frederica W. Baumann.

Sarah W. Remendis.

Otto Suwen.

Garfiel Tinsel.

Roswaal L. Mathers.

Ram.

Petra Leyte.

Deathstroke.

No one could speak as they all entered in with faces of pride, happiness, or intimidation.

And with that everyone began their festive meeting.

* * *

Pamela was happily speaking with Rem, even teasing the poor girl on what she would name her first kid.

Mimi was holding onto Garfiel, making Ricardo pat him harshly on the back laughing at him. Her two brothers were not pleased.

Wilhelm was sipping on some wine with a now helmetless Deathstroke, they spoke about small topics such as the history of their worlds.

Subaru was holding hands with Beatrice as he spoke with Crusch and Ferris about future ideas they could bring to this world, such as democracy. This interested them both.

Batman was with Frederica and Sarah talking with Anastasia and Julius about business practices he would love to introduce in this world, making the Kararagian woman smirk in excitement.

Priscilla was talking to Roswaal, though it seemed he was boring her. Al could only scratch his helmet...then he saw Ram. He froze for a moment... he felt his heart race feverishly, but took a breath and removed his hand from his sword grip.

"Not here…"

Everyone was relaxing, being as festive as possible.

* * *

Then, Frederica whispered to Batman and they decided it was time. Sarah was told to get everyone's attention, so she grabbed Otto and lifted him over her head.

"Yes, HEY! HEY! EVERYONE! PAY ATTENTION!"  
"WAAAH! I hate being treated like this!"

She succeeded and everyone turned to face them, she gently set Otto down. Sarah then walked over and stood next to Batman. Frederica was on the other side and she held his hand.

"Ahem. Now that everyone is listening, the thing is, as of right now we have to tell you that-"  
"-I, Frederica Wayne Baumann is pregnant!"

Everyone gasped.

"PFFFFFT!"  
"AUGH! Why is everyone spitting on me today?!"

Garfiel spat out some milk he was drinking and spat it at the back of Subaru's head.

Subaru got a spare towel and rubbed himself down.

Frederica was blushing and then turned her attention to Garfiel.

"Garfiel, don't you see? You're going to be an uncle!"  
"Me...an uncle?"

Garfiel chuckled to himself and then put on bright smile, he picked up Mimi and twirled her around happily screaming happily as he was going to be an uncle. But stopped when he noticed Frederica smiling at him, with a vicious aura around her.

"And I hope you set a good example for the child...YES?"  
"...Yes, I will do my best."

Garfiel put Mimi down and bowed to his sister.

Soon everyone raised their glasses and congratulated the couple on their future child. They even went as far as to make Subaru and Emilia the child's godparents. Though this did make Rem jealous, Frederica whispered to her.

"I suspect we'll have more children in the future, so you'll get your chance Rem."  
"Rem will wait earnestly for that time."

The two ladies smiled as everyone was happy with the news.

* * *

Felt was watching the celebration and smiled, she remembered the last time they met alone...she asked for him to wait until she was eighteen to decide if he would go on a "date" with her.

"How do you even know what a date is?"  
"Does it matter? Do-Do you promise or what?!"

The longer he took to contemplate her request, the more upset she became, then worried, then very sad. Seeing her face like that made Bruce scratch his head.

"Fine, I'll consider it Felt."  
"R-Really? You mean it?"  
"Sure, I don't go back on my word."

The two shook hands, but Felt used her wind speed to get next to Bruce and kiss him on the cheek, smiling as she did.

"It's a deal then."

Now, she had her hands on her hips as she made a triumphant smile at Bruce.

"Just you wait...when I get older, I'll be so gorgeous you won't be able to look away."

Reinhard sighed hearing her say that, but smiled as all of them walked over to begin the ceremony.

The excitement died down...and the time had come.

* * *

Everyone was standing behind their respective candidate.

Priscilla Barielle and Aldebaran.

Crusch Karsten, Felix Argyle, Pamela Isley and Wilhelm Tristia. Some of the White Whale subjugation force was there as well.

Anastasia Hoshin, Julius Juukulius, Ricardo Welkin, Mimi Pearlbaton, Tivey Pearlbaton and Hetaro Pearlbaton. Some of Fang of Iron mercenaries were there too.

Felt, Reinhard Van Astrea, Rom, Chin, Ton, Kan and Heinkel Van Astrea.

And of course, the Emilia Camp.

* * *

Miklotov stood up and motioned his arms to the candidates, speaking into the metia that would transfer his voice to all other metias able to pick up the algorithm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now here to witness an end to the Royal Selection. After three years, we have gathered the votes and summed it all up. We have been through so much these past three years. I am honored to say that these four individuals and their compatriots have accomplished so much. They bring great honor to this nation of Lugnica. And now the results are in!"

The city erupted in applause, not only there but the many places of Lugnica especially those touched by the Emilia Camp.

* * *

Outside of Lugnica, Kararagi officials were waiting with bated breaths for the results.

Vollachia was too busy to care, as they mobilized their armies to defend their borders.

And Gusteko nobility listened in and were placing bets on who would win.

* * *

The head Council member then received a letter from a nearby guard.

"And now I must say one thing. You have all done us too many achievements to count, and we wish to give two titles before moving on."

Everyone was confused as to what was occuring.

Bordeaux nodded and called for two people.

"Natsuki Subaru! Batman! Please step forward."

The two made their way to stand in front of them.

All of the members in the Sage Council said in unison…

"As of this moment, Natsuki Subaru you will hold the title of Great Sage, in honor of your actions and in recognition of your conquests. And Batman you shall hold the title of Champion Hero, a title held only to those who are to spoken of in legends and tales to be sung by all in this kingdom. We thank you."

Subaru and Batman looked at each other and raised their shoulders, before they bowed to the sage council.

"Thank you for this honor."  
"We will work hard on proving ourselves worthy of these titles."

They walked back and received a standing ovation. Mikoltov nodded and put the letter in front of him.

* * *

"And now, the time is here."

Emilia held Subaru's hand, and Rem did the same for Emilia. The silver haired half-elf smiled at her friend.

Everyone was now anxious for the results to be said.

He ripped open the enevelop and pulled out the paper.

"And here it is."

The entire world was waiting to see, who exactly was Lugnica's new king.

"And the winner of the Royal Selection, and our Dragon Maiden is-!"

 _ **B**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **O  
O  
O**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **!**_

A person made entirely of light suddenly bursted into existence in front of them all. He was taking shape, showing that it was a male. Everyone guarded the candidates...until Felt spoke up.

"Hey! It's the same thing that showed up at Priestella!"

Julius drew his sword at the strange being.

"Yes...it also showed up in the Augria Sand Dunes!"

Marcos grabbed his sword.

"All men prepare to attack the intruder!"

Just then the being of light looked at the candidates…

" _You...were supposed….to….not…!"  
_ "Th' heck!? Is it trying to say something?!"  
" _You...were….not….supposed….to…."_

Now the being of light was becoming clearer, his green skin and odd body type was now coming to view.

Then his two large antennas were quite easy to spot.

Batman, Deathstroke and Pamela ran over to see if what they were looking at was accurate.

"What the hell…?"  
"I-Is that you!?"

While still covered in a radiant light, and his body going in and out of view, it was quite clear who it was.

 **"AMBUSH BUG?!"**

Ambush Bug was attempting to speak with them, even when it was obvious his dimension hopping powers couldn't keep him here for long.

"You total dumbasses! The hell are you doing?!"  
"What?"  
"You and this franchise were never supposed to meet! This damn crossover was not meant to be! Why didn't you just go back to the DC Comic circulations?!"  
"Ambush Bug, slow down! We don't undertsand-"  
"-How the hell not?! You're from an American Superhero Comic! And these guys are from some Japanese Light Novel series! THEY. DO. NOT. MESH. TOGETHER!"

"...?!"

"Now you screwed everything over! The natural order of things is fucked now!"

He was beginning to dissipate.

"Ah! No! Not now!"  
"Ambush Bug!?"  
"You screwed us all over! All of you!"

He then pointed at everyone in front of him as he began to finally dissipate.

"You are going to get all of us kill-"

Then he faded away, leaving no trace of him behind.

* * *

Everyone was quiet, no one could understand what just happened-

"Maaaaan, that was such a farce."

A voice called out, everyone turned their attention to someone leaning their back on the wall. The hadow of a pillar obscuring their silhouette.

Marcos glared at the stranger.

"How did you get in here?!...It doens't matter, for intruding into the palace we shall sentence you to death!"  
"Oh crap, so you're gonna kill me? Sheesh, waht a blood thirsty personality you have Marcos Gildark."

Now stepping out of the shadows...he was revealed to be wearing a Witch Cultist robe.

"Witch Cultist!"  
"It's a little more complicated than just that you know?"

The Cultist began removing his hood, revealing his face to evryone...Subaru stepped in front of Emilia and Rem.

"It's Lust! She's using her Authority to confuse us!"  
"Stupid asshole...I'm not that bitch Capella. I'm me!"

They all thought it was trick, an illusion, something, anything plausible...because right now…

"Damn is it good to be alive again!"

 **Standing in front of them was Natsuki Subaru.**

The only difference was that top left side of his face was burned, pieces of his eyebrow were also burned away.

* * *

He raised his arms wide as he looked over at everyone, with some disdain towards a certain someone.

"Reinhard Van Astrea…"  
"What...do you want with me…?!"

"...Nothin'."

He then spit on the ground while still glaring at him.

Everyone could see that this person pretending to be Subaru had eyes akin to madness and rage, instead of the real Subaru's eyes. He glanced all around him and chuckled.

"Well this is good, everyone is gathered and we can start the fun!"

The doors busted open and everyone could smell the stench of death in the air.

Ahead of them walking through the countless guard corpses...was someone who looked like a grey armored Batman...as if he was an amalgamation of his three armors. From behind Reinhard a tear in space opened, and a large dark blue armored hand reached out for him. Reinhard reacted by trying to kick it away...but the calm knight was utterly shocked when his leg was caught. His body lifted high into the air and slammed into the ground, causing the very floor of the throne to crack in half. Everyone lost their footing or held their themselves.

Reinhard looked up and saw a humongous armored figure with vicious red eyes, glowing ones...and reminding him of Batman's.

"What is..!"

The figure emerged from the tear, revealing his vicious looking armor, looking to Subaru like something a dark lord would wear, but instead of black...his armor was a mix of dark and light blue. And it had two sharp points sticking out of his head...just like Batman's ears.

Reinhard's eyes further widened when he looked at the chest plate of this monstrous being…

"It cannot be...madness."

It was the Lugnica crest with a red Bat symbol on top of it.

" _ **Let me help you out of here."**_

His voice sounded muddled under his helmet, but it was almost as if two people were talking at once. He then grabbed Reinhard by the throat and tossed him out the window.

He looked back at the dark robed Subaru.

" _ **I'm going to deal with the Sword Saint, keep these idiots busy."  
**_ "Will do!"

The dark robbed Subaru winked at him, the armored kicked off the ground causing every window in the castle to break as he blasted out of there at astonishing speed.

From behind the dark robbed Subaru the wall broke apart and emerged a rather tall figure in black and purple armor. His helmet looked just like Batmans.

"You weren't too busy were ya?"  
"...Nothing I couldn't be bothered with."

The dark armored figure walked past him and he stomped the ground, leaving a crater under his foot. Several knights charged at the grey armored figure...but they then fell to the ground and were unable to get up.

"You should have just run away...there is no way you can beat me."

Roswaal fired a heat blast at him...only for the blast to fall to the ground and kill a knight instead.

Roswaal fell back on his behind, Ram saw this first.

"Roswaal-sama?!"  
"No...it's not…"  
"Roswaal-sama?"

She saw the absolute fear in his eyes, the panic plastered on his face. He knew what this ability was.

* * *

The dark robed Subaru clapped his hands and fire began to spread around behind.

Emilia summoned Puck and he aimed several ice spears at them.

"Just what are doing?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"  
"We are the heroes of this story."  
"What?"

He closed his eyes for a second, before he glanced all around him.

"We are here to distract you so that we can accomplish our honest to goodness goal. To erase the mistakes, get rid of the weak and outright pluck the diseased out of them all."  
"Of...what?"

The Subaru in front of her smiled sweetly, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Why...worlds, Emilia."  
"W-Worlds?!"  
"Yes...today everything ends! Everything will be saved by all of us! Together we will do this!"

This Subaru began to chuckle to himself, then…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All of us! The Apocatastasis Society will bring it all crashing down!"

"What are….you-"  
"-Isn't it obvious?!"

The dark armored individuals eyes glowed a ghastly green, the grey colored Batman with three blue eyes, slowly walked over to them while clenching his fists. And down below Reinhard got up while tossing away his coat, getting up from the house he crashed into, he could see the armored figure kicking at the air, letting the shockwaves get him closer to his intended target.

The dark robbed Subaru had tears run down his face as he screamed at them, in a joyous madness.

" **WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE MULITIVERSE!"**

* * *

 _The Royal Selection had now come to an end...and with it's finality, the beginning of absolute devastation had arisen._

* * *

 ** _AN: Next chapter ends ARC 8...and maybe more? Stay Tuned..._**


	69. Chapter 69: Light That Embraces All

**AN: Okay guys, here it is...time to end things once and for all. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

* * *

ARC Eight: Sins of the Past

Chapter Sixty Nine: Light That Embraces All

The palace of Gusteko was ablaze, like a fiery beacon of the end. Inside, it's grand halls were splatter in gore and eviscerated corpses. The windows were smashed letting the cold winds burst in heavily. Snow was now covering the corpses.

The cloudy day sky matched the bleak situation happening inside. The Crazed Prince of Gusteko, Dimitri was actually panting and heaving, blood dripped down his face. Above him ice spears appeared and blasted at him, he was able to use his saber to slice them away...but a small object rolled behind him. His Divine Protection of Judgement warned him that getting close to it was dangerous, but as he quickly dashed to his side something grabbed him from the air and slammed him into the ground, then small glaciers on the ground stabbed him into the arm. As he broke free, the small grenade released a kind of gravitational force that pulled him to it. Once he landed on it, the thing exploded and he was sent flying up into the air, then he was kicked down through the floor.

Now at the last floor, he slowly got up...only to find a cloaked woman with milk white hair behind him, as he turned she charged at him.

* * *

They could hear noises come from the hole ahead of them...and then Dimitri was sent flying up...and then smashed by something, before being shot with more ice spears...even when he put up an ice shield, he was shot behind by a heat beam from some form of gun. The blast shot through his shoulder and he fell forward looking up at his enemies, the ones who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the palace killing most of the nobility here...even looking down from the palace one could see the plumes of smoke rise up from the nearby capital.

Four people who were simply glaring down at him.

"Well he hasn't shown any fear or panic yet...that's disappointing."

Scarecrow stepped forward in his purple cloak with Unseen Hands forming spider arms and sprouting out of his back.

"Well, he is supposed to be a really strong person in this country, so he wouldn't be too scared, I guess."

Emilia, wearing a dark purple cloak, over a rather cute white robe adorned in roses emerged with Puck floating around her.

"The fate of his country should be the least of his worries, all things considering."

Owlman came up behind and crossed his arms staring down at the enraged swordsman.

"All we need….to do...is wait…"

Floating out of the hole on the floor was Reese, whose eyes, devoid of any light reflected his visage.

"That is correct Reese, we need to just distract this world...until it can fulfill its purpose."

The five of them leered down at the Prince, as if he was just a simple pebble to be kicked away.

* * *

In Kararagi, most of the capital of Kuroda was burning away. Halibel was doing his best as he was trading blows with his sword against an unknown swordsman.

"The hell do you people want?!"  
"Nothing in particular yet, just want you to entertain me is all!"

Halibel knocked him away and kicked a blade at him...but the assailant caught it and tossed it at a samurai that was charging behind him.

As he landed...his single eye stared back at him. His half black and half white armor accentuated the Witch Cultist symbol with a Witch Cult symbol on his left chest made it well and clear who he was.

"Who the hell are you then? At least tell me that!"

The assailant pointed his sword at the Admirer himself.

"The name is Deathstroke. Member of the Witch's Cult, I am the Sin Archbishop of Pride."  
"Witch's Cult! You all up to some ugly actions as-"  
"-Nah, this time it has nothing to do with that…"

From behind Halibel a building smashed away and Halibel was looking straight at the Justice Buster and Justice Armor charging at him. Halibel jumped back, but was kicked by whoever was wearing the Justice Armor...only for it to be a log.

The Justice Buster focused a bit then shot something into the air, it exploded and Halibel was shown being hit, the Justice Armor flew up and kicked him to a nearby building. As Halibel got up from the debris, he watched as samurai were fighting each other, citizens froze in place as the fire swept over their bodies and others were on the floor catatonic.

"The fuck is going on?!"

He looked and through the madness, he saw someone wearing an elegant blue dress with cotton shoulder and a light blue scarf...then through the disheveled long hair and cat ears he saw the persons face.

"But you're-"  
"-Ah, do I...knyow you? Hehehe?"  
"FELIX ARGYLE?!"

Felix with bags under his eyes and scars on his lovely face smiled with an aura of vileness to him...as if it was fake.

"Why are you attacking us?! Did you join these psychos?!"

"Don't call my nyew friends that...it upsets me to nyo end…"

He put on a crazed smile, his lips widening to an uncomfortable point. Then he twirled around happily and pointed behind the Admirer…

"Look out nyow."  
"Oh shit!"

Above him, a hooded figure with a katana sword was swooping down at him, he blocked it but soon felt something wrong...he felt the cut transferred inside him. The hooded figure then kicked him away and fired several wind blasts at him. The figure jumped back and landed next to Deathstroke.

Halibel came out of the cloud of dirt with multiple copies of himself, all glaring at them. Felix clapped happily and pointed at the Halibels.

"Everyone! Play with him!"

A massive amount of crazed citizens and samurai charged at Halibel, all of their faces expressing pain and fear.

"You bastard!"

Now he was dealing with the mind controlled citizens, while the others were waiting for their moment.

The Justice Buster leaned over to speak with the Justice Armor User.

"Nee-sama, Nee-sama, I believe that this man is the one we've been looking for."  
"Rem, Rem, in our world he is, but not here."  
"Yes, Rem understands now."

Rem and Ram kept watching as Halibel kept trying to avoid killing his attackers. Felix happily clapped along and laughed joyfully, seeing such a spectacle excited him.

Deathstroke looked at the blue hooded figure, he saw underneath he was wearing some form of japanese style armor all colored blue and black.

"That was mighty impressive of you."  
"...I guess."  
"I think the moment is coming get ready."  
"Yup."

As they were preparing to charge forward...Deathstroke glanced over...he was curious, so he had to ask.

"I never got your name, what was it?"  
"Me...well-"

He peeked at him, revealing his sky blue eyes and scar running down his nose, past his lips. His eyes looked tired, angry and devoid of anything of joy.

Because he hardly had any…

"-The names' Rigel."

Seeing their opportunity they charged through the crowd and straight towards Halibel. Felix staying behind, laughing giddly at the fun as he was having.

* * *

In Vollachia, the entire throne room was locked in and an orange gas was spreading all around. Vincent was killing everyone with his sword, chopping away at guards, nobles and even his own wives.

Once he was covered in blood and tearing away at his flesh he made it to the doors, he opened them up with a look akin to absolute delusions. Once he opened the door, something stabbed in the top of his head, his eyes bulged out a bit, before someone ran up next to him and stabbed him the throat. His body slumped over and he gagged on his own blood, his neck muscles unable to move as the steel got between them, sending stinging pain throughout his head. Then a boot came down and broke his neck.

The wrist blade came out of his skull and the Master Thief sighed as he looked out to the completely destroyed capital.

"Maaan, there wasn't much for us to do here."

He scratched his half gas and fixed his orange cloak. He then fixed his vests that he was given to by Scarecrow many years ago, all of the pouches had jars and vases filled with Fear Toxin. He then checked his curved blade and sighed again.

"Haaaahhhhh, I really wanted to use this today too."  
"Don't fret Subaru-san, the day is still not over yet."  
"Sure, but this'll be the last normal day anyways."  
"Yeahhhh, nothing has been normal today at all."

Ferris wearing a dark uniform walking alongside Natsuki Subaru who was rubbing the back of his head, there one would see a large scar that left a spot where hair was unable to grow. He recalled how Halibel gave it to him after he stole some schematics from a large company he was guarding for.

In the distance, a woman wearing a white and purple outfit, one that looked exactly like the one Fortuna once wore, walked over to them. She had a white helmet on, one with spiked ears and a purple bat symbol visor to let her see. She tilted her head as she saw the two walking towards her.

"Has everything been done?"  
"Yup, the entirety of the Vollachia Royalists are dead. Well unless some ran away before we got here, but in that case...it doesn't matter does it?"  
"No I assume it isn't."

She then was surprised by a quick hug from Felix, who motioned her out of the hallway so they could meet with the others...Subaru blinked a bit...before he looked at his hands and narrowed his eyes.

"So it's really happening huh?"

* * *

Back with the Anti-Monitor he was nearly completing the tower when he heard a voice.

"How much longer Anti-Monitor-san?"  
" **Have no fear, the tower is nearly there, we shall meet the deadline today...rest assured."  
** "I am excited to see what is to occur of this completion of things then...I trust you on this."  
" **And so you should...Omega."**

Omega, the Echidna possessed Lewes Meyer stood below Anti-Monitor and smiled, around her neck was a white fox scarf that smiling earnestly, now together, they were ready for what was coming next.

* * *

Garfiel charged at the dark suited figure, but his fist collided with his, causing a massive shockwave. Batman tossed some batarangs at the Warlock Batman, but his batarangs fell to the ground when they got too close. Subaru then did something he could only think of…

"INVISIBLE PROVIDENCE!"

His Unseen Hand shot out and went through the gravity field, striking him in the head. Giving Batman, Rem, Priscilla, Crusch and even Ram to fire their respective long range attacks at him...but he glared at them.

"Plasma Shield."

He ducked down and activated his shield, which sent the attacks flying in different directions. He then charged forward, before two Royal Knights did as well...he simply used his Speedforce Mode and sliced both their heads off with his own hands. The electrical currents coursing around him matched the intense bloodlust leaking out of his eyes.

He was ready to kill them all.

Subaru and Beatrice got in front of him, even as Emilia and Rem called out to him.

"SUBARU!"  
"SUBARU-KUN!"

Subaru waited...until he was obviously going to attack him with rapid punches. He grabbed Beatrice's hand.

"E.M.M.!"

Warlock Batman struck him several times, but nothing happened to him.

"You little shit! This is-"  
"-Die imposter!"

Julius leaped at him while swinging his sword downard. So Warlock Batman activated Willpower Mode and made a sword from his will power. The two swords clashed loudly, some wind flying out.

He focused on Julius's forehead...waiting to-

"Let's go everyone!"

Ricardo and the other Fangs of Iron mercenaries charged, so he instead combined his Heat Vision Mode with his Yang Magic.

"This is beyond ridiculous...I killed most of you already!"

He fired his eye beams, while Ricardo, Mimi and her brothers were able to jump out of the way, the other mercenaries were not so fortunate. They were sliced down the middle.

As their decapitated bodies fell to the ground, Warlock Batman activated his jet boots and flew over to them, but Wilhelm and Al charged forward, only for him to use his Authority and crush them with his gravity field.

"Stay down."

Just then a Morningstar came at him so dodged it effortlessly.

"Well if it isn't Rem, how are you not dead in this world?"  
"Enough of your mad talk impostor! Rem will deal punishment upon you for your assault on us!"  
"That won't do you any good, Rem."

But as he had every intention of killing her, just as he allowed her to die in his world, he noticed a beam falling down on him...by the Batman of this world.

"Shit."  
"AL JIWALD!

The gigantic beam shot down, but at the end of it, through the smoke...he was floating, even with a huge hole behind him.

He glared at everyone.

"I will not lose to a world so weak such as this one! Filled with chaos and disorder. I will be glad to watch this world suffer someday!"

* * *

Garfiel was having trouble battling the tall armored being. Every hit was blocked. He even noticed that his hits that did land had almost no effect on him. Garfiel kicked him in the side, but the figure then kicked off a nearby wall and landed a massive punch to his gut. Even as Garfiel spat out blood, while in the air, he was kneed in the head, then head-butted and finally stomped to the ground.

The impact caused a crater to form. When the dark figure walked away...his sights on the Sage Council. Garfiel tossed a piece of rubble at his his back, the dark armored figure looked back at Garfiel as he wiped blood off his face.

"Heh, why not just finish this."  
"What a waste-"

A sonic scream shot the dark figure at the top of his body.

Running next to Garfiel was Mimi, who glared viciously at him.

"DON'T TOUCH GARF! MIMI WILL KILL YOU!"  
"M-Mimi?"  
"Garf, are you okay?"

Garfiel just laughed a bit and patted his own shoulder.

"Do I look that bad to you?"  
"...Nope, now let's kick his ass!"  
"Yeah!"

As they watched the figure walk forward they saw his helmet damaged and fall to the ground.

"God, you are all such uninteresting trash. So how is it then…?"  
"Wait...nah, way...it jus' can't be."

Mimi also had her eyes waver as she trembled at what she was looking at.

"How is it I ended up being so weak in this world?"

 _A slightly older Garfiel, with a buzzcut was staring back at them._

He did not have his usual scar, but instead two scars that ran down his eyes and went down past his lips.

"Okay, if you're not going to fight or anything, then just stay there and keep quiet."

Garfiel and Mimi snapped out of it and prepared to face him...making the other Garfiel snarl at them.

* * *

Subaru walked calmly towards them with his robe fluttering, he ripped it open, revealing his trademark tracksuit underneath, now it was like he had a rather large cape on himself.

He then raised his brows as many of Crusch's people charged at him, screaming that he was an impostor and fiend. This only made him chuckle.

"Nah, I'm the real Natsuki Subaru...the one over there…"

He looked at the Subaru who was holding hands with Beatrice, defending all the candidates from Warlock Batman.

He grimaced at the sight.

"That one there is the fake…"

He allowed them to get closer and laughed insanely.

"Let's hope Omega and Echidna did good by me then…"

He raised his palm out and out came a ball of fire then it floated to the ground and began to take shape.

"Come out Iris."

A young looking girl in a short yellow and black yukata dress, emerged out of the fire, her yellow eyes stared back at the soldiers charging forwards, her orange yellow hair flowed behind her. She then aimed her palms at them and they were completely incinerated in a blast of fire. All of the other candidates and their warrior barely dodged it, as the fire shot out of the castle.

Subaru laughed happily as he grabbed the young girl who was half his size and spun her around and around happily.

"You are soooo amazing Iris! I love ya so much!"

She blushed and happily hugged him back. He gently put her down and smiled while pointing at the others.

"See there! We're gonna get rid of them next, okay Iris?"

She nodded happily and they both walked over to meet against them...but Emilia and Puck got in their way.

"Emilia...please move."  
"No...No! I hate you!"  
"...Really?"  
"Pretending to be Subaru and attacking all these people! How dare you!?"

Subaru glared at Emilia and clenched his fist, but kept his calm look. Even as Iris glared at the half-elf...this made Puck release mana, but so did Iris.

Subaru sighed as showed his palm to her.

"HOW FUCKING DARE I?!"  
"Ah."  
"WHO ARE TO SAY THESE THINGS?! I'VE DIED SO MANY TIMES FOR YOU! I'VE KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE TO GET YOU ON TOP! AND NOW I LEARNED THAT IT DIDN'T MATTER?! THAT HERE YOU GOT TO LOVE HIM! **THAT FAKE OVER THERE?!** HE HASN'T KNOWN THE AMOUNT SUFFERING I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF WEAK FILTH! ASSHOLE! CUNT! TRASH! I HATE HIM AND….And...I hate…"  
"...Subaru…"

Subaru was crying at this point, his spirit Iris was hugging his side, this made him cry, but with an angry expression.

"I hate myself...because I didn't get this...I wanted to love you...I REALLY DID."  
"Subaru, tell me something."

"WHAT?"  
"Do you regret the evil things you did?"

Subaru took a few seconds to think about it...but as he wiped away his tears, he brought back his calm demeanor, with a small smile forming on his lips.

"Let me say this...I killed mothers with their babies. I've killed the good, the evil, the intelligent, the weak and the beautiful...never once have I shown mercy, Emilia."

Emilia's eyes watered as tears fell from her eyes, behind her Rem who was listening in on the conversation...felt like throwing up, like screaming and just going numb.

"And so, now you know I am the real-"  
"-ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!"

Subaru and Emilia now saw Rem staring at him with a vicious gaze.

"You are not Rem's beloved Natsuki Subaru!...YOU ARE A MONSTER WHO HAS TAKEN HIS FORM AND DONE UNSPEAKABLE ACTS UPON OTHERS! Subaru-kun...Subaru-kun...HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"  
"...I can say for certain he would...given the opportunity."

Rem slammed down her Morningstar next to her.

"SILENCE. Your words are poison, just like the Witches scent leaking out of you...so concentrated and vile...Rem has never smelt so much death and filth coming out of one person!"  
"That's my claim to fame."

Subaru snickered at the two of them, Iris soon formed fireballs all around him.

* * *

Subaru was watching as Batman was trying everything he could against Warlock Batman, Deathstroke got behind him, but he used a gravity enforced fist to block his sword strike. Deathstroke was then flipped in the air kicked away. Batman used yang infused fists to try and attack him, and landed a lucky punch, but it was short lived as the Warlock twisted his body and struck his face. Batman countered with a knee to the side.

"Get away from me!"

He quickly jumped up and stomped him down. Luckily, Batman used his forearms to block it...but then noticed

Warlock Batman then noticed Julius coming around with his spirits floating around him, Warlock floated up and stared down at Julius...the knight charged at him.

"Even if you are Batman, you are a corrupted form! Not meant to exist!"  
"No I am the real Batman…"

Warlock Batman got next to Julius and, floated over his sword strike. Then he flipped again and kicked him to the ground, before activating his Authority and smashing him and his spirits to the ground. He then deactivated it and stomped him in the back.

"And you...You are all fodder."

Batman somehow teleported behind him and sliced down at him, embuding his sword with yang magic, slicing into him, then balanced himself on the hilt and kicked him directly in the face. Sending him flying before jumping through another tear in space firing a large yang beam at him. He was able to escape...but Julius fired Al Clarista behind him. Batman brought out his plasma shield, but noticed too late the tear in space next to him inside his shield...Priscilla stuck her fan inside and fired a beam at him, this sent him back a bit...but he was still unharmed.

Everyone was now ready to strike at him again...making Warlock Batman narrow his eyes under his helmet.

* * *

In the city below, Reinhard was battling the Bat Knight as he struck again and again. Reinhard dashed at him, trying to kick him, but he blocked it...making the entire block around them cave in. The Bat Knight, then traded punches with Reinhard...to the fleeing citizens it was inhuman display of speed and strength.

" _ **Give up Sword Saint, you cannot defeat us! We are better than you in every way!"  
**_ "Us? What do you mean by that?!"  
" _ **It means our Apocatastasis Society...and the one who bears this armor and power."**_

The Bat Knight suddenly got next to Reinhard and punched him away through countless buildings.

Reinhard kicked off the side of a building, then saw the Bat Knight kicking the air once again to jump around.

Reinhard then gripped his sword...and for the first time in years...not since Regulus, Cecilus or Thearesia has he been allowed to pull out his sword. It could only be taken out by those who were worthy of the challenge.

This man charging towards him was worthy.

Reinhard unsheathed Reid in the air and attempted to slice him in half, but this Bat Knight saw this and kicked in front of himself, sending his body back to the ground. Reinhard twirled in the air and aimed his sword down, ready to cleave this man in half.

" _ **What good will that do you?"**_

He opened a tear in space next to him and was pulling something out-

"Face the wrath of the lineage of the Astrea Household!"

Reinhard swung down his sword, the impact caused everything in a gigantic radius around them blasted away...like an atomic bomb fell down on this city.

Reinhard kept his eyes fixed down on his enemy.

"No…"

Then for the first time in the entirety of Reinhard's life, he felt emotions he thought he couldn't express fully.

 _Fear._

 _Doubt._

 _Disbelief._

 _Anger._

"How is this possible?"  
" _ **Nothing is impossible...for BATMAN."**_

 _Reinhard was looking at the Dragon Sword Reid, in the clutches of his enemy._

Reinhard's very own sword was stopped by this other one...his mind fluttered, trying to figure out what was going on.

This distraction was all he needed to slam the Sword Saint into the ground. Reinhard coughed out blood even as this Batman looked down at him, as if looking a pathetic worm crawling beneath his foot.

" _ **How many times?"  
**_ "Ugh…"

Bat Knight kicked him up and then slammed him with the flat side of the sword towards some buildings. He sheathed the sword before jumping to the air. He then jumped from building to building, before he saw Reinhard on top of a building, the two of them clashed their swords again in the air, this sliced several building in half around them.

" _ **Just how many times must I kill you?! REINHARD?!"**_

They traded strikes against each other, until Bat Knight got a lucky hit and slammed him away, back to the castle.

* * *

Reinhard went through the broken windows and it the ceiling, bouncing down to the floor. As he quickly got up, everyone quickly panicked when they saw the condition he was in. Just then, Bat Knight landed there as well, further inflicting them with despair when they saw the Dragon Sword resting on his shoulder.

His red eyes narrowed as he looked straight at him. Everyone was doing their best trying to fight their opponent…

 **K**

 **R**

 **A  
K  
O  
O  
M  
!**

A large thunderous sound was heard by everyone and their enemies seemed to be excited by this.

The caped Subaru raised his fists into the air.

"Yes! It's time!"

Garfiel kicked away his two opponents, before Marcos activated his Rock Armor ability to try and strike down at Garfiel. He simply concentrated breathed in heavily and he kicked the armor away in one hit. Marcos charged at him, but this Garfiel grabbed his blade and swung him over at Warlock Batman...he ran to him and using the momentum and strength he had on his side…

...he completely ripped the Royal Guard leader in half, the man's blood and organs covering his body.

Garfiel then leaped over to stand next to the Bat Knight.

"Batman-sama, are you well?"  
" _ **Of course, and now it is certain that our plans have come into fruition."**_

"Yes...and these enemies of ours?"

The Bat Knight glanced around him and just shrugged his shoulders.

" _ **Leave them. They are no longer any threat to us."**_

"Yes, I understand."

Subaru quickly held hands with Iris and they used jet propulsion to fly over next to them. Warlock Batman simply flew over next to them.

Subaru was giddy holding onto to Iris and then laughed happily as the normal one would do.

"Man, so it's really come to this?! I can't wait to see what comes next then!"

Several of the knights and Subaru charged at the Society members...but a tear in space opened up behind them. Reinhard tried to charge, but Bat Knight stomped the ground in front of him, sending such a powerful pressure blast it slowed them all down.

"See ya... **losers.** "

The tear closed on them and they disappeared.

* * *

All the other members around the world opened portals and left behind the death and destruction they left behind. Once they went through they found themselves all gathered in front of the Cosmic Tuning Tower. All of them gathered, even with members who stayed behind to protect the tower and maybe even stay out of the fighting.

Rigel looked up at the tower...until a young girl with short black hair, in a beautiful pink kimono came up next to him and held his hand. Even when she had red bandages covering her eyes.

"Spica, I hope you weren't bored or anything…"  
"No, Omega-san and the others kept me entertained."  
"Sounds good…"

She held his hand tighter as she smiled.

"Will we finally get a real home?"  
"Yes."  
"Even...when we have to kill all the fakes?"  
"YES."

Anti-Monitor held out his hands and began to revel in excitement with what was occur. The tower began to glow white, it started to hum slightly and then-

" **HERE WE START THE TRUE BEGINNING! THE BEGINNING OF THE PERFECT UNIVERSE!"**

When the Anti-Monitor yelled this, a large white dome of light shot out of the tower. Anti-Monitor laughed maniacally...as he was consumed by the light.

All the other members cheered or nodded in agreement as the light enveloped them too.

In Vollachia all of the citizens ran for the lives as they saw the dome of light quickly engulf everything behind them.

* * *

Batman was being helped up by Subaru as he looked over the unfathomable damage caused by the Society.

"Still...those guys were-"  
"-Yes, they were alternate versions of us, from other worlds."

Everyone heard this and couldn't help but be horrified by the idea of it...that all this death and destruction was caused by people from other realities.

Rem was trembling as she looked at the brunt corpses ahead of her.

"Lies! That...That wasn't Subaru-kun! That wasn't him…"

Subaru ran over and hugged her, she cried into his shoulder. Anyone would figure it was too much for her to see her hero behaving like such a psychotic monster.

Garfiel was embracing an injured Mimi.

"Ya okay Mimi?"  
"Yeah, fake Garf didn't do that much damage."  
"Damn….the fake me huh?"

Wilhelm was helping Reinhard, when he first noticed it…

"What is that?"

Everyone looked out the broken windows...out in the horizon, they could see the dome of light heading straight towards them.

"Oh god."

Batman grabbed Sarah and Frederica and opened a tear in space he raced forward and yelled behind him.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO RUN AWAY NOW!"

But as he looked into the tear, he saw that Irlham Village was now consumed by the dome as well.

"NO! NO!"

He closed it and looked back at the dome...only to see it was now gaining speed. He looked up and his eyes sunk as he was seeing stars in the sky begin to disappear.

Still holding onto their hands...Batman fell to his knees.

"Bruce?!"  
"Yes, what is wrong?"

They then saw it, the hopelessness plastered on his face.

Pamela fell to her knees as well and began to scream and hit the ground.

Deathstroke sat on the ground and held his head.

"Fuck. Ah Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Subaru looked at Batman waiting for something.

"Hey Bruce? Bruce?! BATMAN-SAN?! Anything?!"  
"...We'll have to rely on your Return by Death."  
"Hey! Don't say that out loud!"

But...they then noticed it, even when Batman said this, nothing happened to either of them.

Batman then got a tap on his shoulder...it was a confused Sarah.

"Yes...what is Return by Death?"

Subaru and Batman's world came crashing down them…Subaru got a pat on his shoulder and it was Emilia with Puck sitting on her shoulder.

"Subaru, is this Return by Death something important?"

Subaru now had tears rolling down his cheeks and to the top of Rem's hair.

"Subaru-kun?"

Batman now held both Frederica and Sarah tightly...whispering to them.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then, Sarah began to wail loudly and hug Batman tightly...even she knew why he was acting the way he did. She knew that he was accepting the end...there was nothing he could do. Puck floated away and out the broken window.

"Puck?!"  
"Hang on Lia! I'm going to see if I-"

But it was too late, the dome increased its speed more and now nothing could be done.

Frederica held Batman as much as she could she couldn't hold back her tears.

Subaru sat on the ground...he then grabbed Beatrice and hugged her from behind.

"S-Subaru?"  
"Everyone...it's time...we just sat down okay?"  
"What are you-"

But Beatrice felt his trembling and she held onto his hands.

"Rem, Emilia...please sit with me…"  
"Subaru?"

They sat by him and hugged him...they too felt it now, the hopeless despair as they saw the large dome of light practically about to reach the castle. Puck tried to blast it away, use barriers...nothing worked.

"PUCK!"  
"LIA!?"

Puck turned around to see Emilia and Rem hugging Subaru, as she looked up at him and cried to come back. Puck began to cry as well...he could feel that this dome was the end.

He rushed over and hugged Emilia.

Batman looked over and saw the dome was now here.

"I'll be with you both til' the end!"

The three embraced, but Batman grabbed them both and rushed over to Subaru and the others, just as the light was going up the sides of the castle.

"SUBARU!"  
"Bruce!"  
"No matter what happens! We're still friends...We're still family!"  
"...YES."

Emilia and Rem cried as they held onto to Subaru, they called out his name, both of them feeling a new sense of terror that neither of them felt before.

"Emilia...Rem…!"

"I love you both, no matter what I will always love you!"

They held him tighter…

"SUBARU!"  
"Petra?!"

She was running over to him, crying as she did...then the light came into the palace swallowing up the frozen Sage Council, then it got Batman's back and his two fiances...the three of them closing their eyes.

"Subaru! I need to you that I-"

The light embraced them and they all vanished without a trace.

* * *

Garfiel hugged Mimi, then kissed her forehead…

"Mimi."  
"Garf?"  
"Everything's gonna-"

The light took them.

* * *

Ram was holding onto Roswaal, she wanted him to leave with her...but he was muttering madly and still had tears fall from his cheek.

So she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Roswaal-sama."  
"R-Ram?"

They were now gone.

* * *

Julius put up a barrier around them as Ricardo held onto Anastasia...but the barrier was consumed too and Julius let out a yell as they were all consumed by the light.

* * *

Pamela grabbed Otto with a vine and got him out of there...but to no avail...down the hall, they saw the light coming straight towards she decided to try for the windows. But the light was now next to them she created a dome of flower and twigs around them...but she saw the light eat its way though.

"No….DAMN IT!"

She used then grabbed Otto, Ferris, Wilhelm and Crusch in a powerful hug.

"I'm so sorry."

Before Crusch could say anything, the light too them as well.

* * *

Deathstroke just threw a knife into the light and chuckled a bit.

Before he too was now gone.

* * *

Priscilla was now looking behind herself as she saw Al sit on the ground with his back to the wall, tossing his helmet away.

"Al! What are you-"  
"-Screw it all Princess, just take a load off...and just relax."

He turned his head and smiled at her...before being taken by the light. Priscilla glanced down and tossed her fan to the ground.

"This truly is despicable-"

She said it with a twinge of sadness...just as the light took her as well.

* * *

Reinhard grabbed Felt as he zipped through the city.

* * *

"WAIT! Chin! Ton! Kan! They-"

She saw as they playfully flexed at her from the castle...just it was completely taken by the light.

Reinhard continued dashing in the air, but he saw he could not outrun the light….days later they eventually somehow made it to the ends of the world to the north...but he saw the light was still behind them.

In the sky they heard a roar, it was the dragon, Volcanica.

"No…"  
"...I am truly sorry Sword Saint. I could not prevent this."

Volcanica was taken by the light.

Reinhard hugged Felt tightly, making the young girl cry uncontrollably. Reinhard screamed into the air, just as the light took them.

The flat world, their home, was completely engulfed in the light...and soon the light erupted outwards, consuming even the reaches of space.

* * *

There was nothing.

No noise.

No things.

Nothing.

There was no young man.

There was no hero.

No silver haired girl.

No blue haired girl.

No one existed.

No good.

No evil.

There was just emptiness.

Alone.

The nothingness.

"I will still love you."

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

There. There was a drip.

What was it? Water.

Where?

In this white light?  
No.

This wasn't light.

This was-

"F-Fog…?"

Subaru sat up and looked around. He felt he was sitting on pavement instead of a carpeted floor, making him realize he was now outside. There was an unmistakable fog rolling around him. He got up and glanced around.

"What's going on?"

Subaru stumbled his way around in the fog, then he saw silhouettes walking around the fog, he was nervous about it...but he waved at them. They moved closer-

"Holy crap! Natsuki Subaru!"  
"K-Kadomon-san?!"

Kadomon and his family walked through the fog and seemed to be glad to see him. Plum's eyes lightened up as she cried tears of joy.

"Subaru onii san!"  
"Hey Plum, maaaan, am I so glad to see you guys okay!"

He patted her in the head, making her relax.

"The hell happened?!"  
"Don't know Kadomon-san, the light earlier swallowed us up...and we just ended up here?"  
"Shit has gotten crazy around here."

Just then, all around them they saw more citizens walking around confused about what was occuring. Subaru then noticed.

"Emilia?"

He called out her name, but no response.

"Rem?"

Nothing again.

"Beatrice? Petra?! Ram?! Otto?! Garfiel, Sarah?! Roswaal?!"

Once again, nothing. No one he was calling for was responding back.

"Anyone!? Bruce?! Frederica?!"  
"Subaru-sama!?"  
"F-Frederica?!"  
"Yes! Where are you?!"  
"F-Follow my voice I'm over here!"

He could clearly hear Frederica's voice in the fog, so he called out to her...and sure enough he saw making her way to him. Her face lit up as she smiled seeing Subaru.

"Subaru-sama!"  
"Oh thank god! Frederica-UGH!"

She ran over and hugged as tight as could be, his face was changing color at this point. He patted her back rapidly.

"T-T-Too tight."  
"Oh, I apologize."

She let him go as he quickly caught his breath, but looked around expectantly.

"Subaru-sama, have you seen the others?"  
"N-No...I called them but no one responded."  
"Oh...I see…"

They seemed to get down, but both of them shook their heads as they glanced around.

"Bruce and the others should be around here somewhere, I am sure of it."  
"No doubt about it, Rem or Garfiel should be able to sniff me out no problem."

As they discussed things further with Kadomon, someone was also coming out of the fog towards them.

"Hello? Anybody there?"  
"Let's see if this guy can help us."

Subaru went over to speak with him...only to see something he didn't think he would.

"Young man, what are you doing out here?"  
"Um, well I was hoping-"  
"-You have blood on your clothes? Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yeah...I'm fine…"  
"...What's wrong kid? You look like you're out of it."  
"A-Are you-"  
"-Am I what?"  
"...Are you a police officer?"

Subaru was looking straight at an African American officer in his police uniform, who tilted his head at him.

"That's right, I am."  
"Um, well can you tell-"

Before he could ask him further, Frederica walked over to his side. The officer seemed to be shocked to see a girl like her walking around in a what appeared to be a maid outfit. Frederica glanced to the police officer, she was analyzing the odd clothes he was wearing and the skin tone he had.

She had never seen anything so strange.

"Subaru-sama who is that?"  
"A police officer."  
"Um, what's that?"

Subaru was about to explain, but the officer glanced to his side and his eyes widend, making him grab his walkie talkie.

"This Officer Morrison! Come in dispatch...I'm at the business center off Polimer Street...and I'm looking at some buildings that weren't here before!"

He was looking at a couple of buildings….ones Subaru recognized from Lugnica, they were intermingled with large glass skyscrapers. Frederica marveled at them, but she along with many of the citizens panicked when they heard a strange fluttering sound around them. Subaru turned around and looked up to the sky...making everyone else do the same.

Flying above them was a strange metal contraption that had something spinning rapidly on top of it. Frederica was ready for a fight, but Subaru put his palm in front of her to stop that from happening.

"Subaru-sama?! What is that thing?"  
"...It's a helicopter."  
"Hel...o...ter?"

The helicopter flew past them and helped to further dissipate the fog.

All around them the citizens of Lugnica were shocked to see no only their familiar buildings, but larger buildings of glass and grey stones. Some of these buildings reached up to the sky. Behind them, people were exiting out of strange metal carriages and were staring at them in shock and confusion.

Subaru shook his head and walked over to the officer.

"Officer, c-can you please tell us where we are?!"  
"...You really don't where you are do you, kid?"  
"No…"

The officer took off his hat and rubbed his head, then as he carefully put it back on, he stared right into Subaru's eyes.

"Right now you're in the Business Center of Gotham City."  
"G-G-Gotham?"

Subaru then looked behind the officer, the fog was truly clearing away...in the sky was a searchlight putting out a Bat Symbol.

Frederica then trembled as she pointed up at the sky….

"Subaru-sama."  
"Frederica?"  
"Th-The moon...look at it."

As Subaru glanced up to see it...his eyes widened to an extreme point, he too was now trembling.

The officer did the same as he looked at it.  
Kadomon held his family close as they became frightened of what they were looking at.

Both the citizens of Gotham and Lugnica were terrified at what they were witnessing.

Subaru stuttered a bit as he tried to voice his response…

"What... the hell...is going on?"

The sun was coming up the horizon, and high above it...the moon was there looking as if it was shattered with a strange white energy filling the cracks.

This sight, was there welcoming gift to the new world.

 _Here and now, Natsuki Subaru found himself in a situation, that was beyond his realm of understanding. He was once again, summoned to another world._

* * *

 ** _AN: ARC Nine, "Infinite Crisis" shall now begin..._**


	70. Chapter 70: Welcome to the New World

**AN: Welcome to the longest ARC of them all. Here we will see two worlds collide...In seriousness, hope you guys like what happens next! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy: Welcome to the New World

Up above the clouds, looking down from the stars was the Satellite Watchtower, a base used by the Justice League. It has been there for years and is used both for surveillance and to be the first line of defense against any threats from beyond the stars.

Right now though, everyone was scrambling inside. The last thing everyone remembered, a bright light flashed that enveloped their vision...only for them to see the moon shattered with odd energy inside the cracks.

But it was what Mr. Terrific observed down below them, that made even him shutter. He pressed a button on the computer column.

"This is Mr. Terrific, we have an emergency! Everyone get ready to be transported to the tower!"

But no response.

"What's going on!? Anyone read me?"

Behind him Green Arrow came over to ask the obvious.

"So, there's a situation happening?"  
"Of course there is. I've lost all communication with the leaguers on the ground."  
"Can't you just beam us down there?"  
"...You really want to risk going down there?"

Mr. Terrific pointed down...and Green Arrow's eyes widened as he couldn't comprehend what he was looking at.

"The hell is that?"  
"...That would be the real situation."

Below them...a shattered Earth, with the same energy filling in the cracks...however the most terrifying aspect to this, was the fact that this Earth almost two times the size of the regular one.

Earth had been reshaped.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Emilia slowly woke up as she rubbed the back of her head, making a noise of drowsiness. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of alleyway, she quickly dusted herself off as she saw what exactly she was covered...sand.

"Finally awake, I suppose?"  
"Ah, Beatrice!"

Beatrice was ahead of her sitting on crate as she folded her arms, she might as well have been telling her that she was bored waititng for her. From behind Emilia's ear, Puck emerged from her hair and nugged her cheeks.

"Puck! You're okay...thank goodness."  
"I'm also glad you're doing fine, Lia."

With their happy reunion done, Beatrice got up and dusted herself off. She then motioned Emilia over with her hands as Emilia let Puck rest on her shoulder. When she got closer to the spirit...that's when she began to hear noises she had no idea of what they were. They sounded foreign, mysterious and odd.

When Beatrice and Emilia exited the alleyway, they saw that they were in a grand bustling marketplace, beyond it was a unique city, one they had never seen before. Around these markets were strange machines that seemed to go by and make noise.

"Beatrice...are those-"  
"-Indeed, I believe those would be...cars, I suppose. Betty recalls all the tales Subaru and Bruce told us about them, so it's safe to assume those are indeed them."

Emilia stared around in wonder of all the different looking people, their strange clothing and the odd animals with humps on their backs.

"..But wait! Doesn't that mean...you know?"  
"Emilia has come to the right conclusion...it appears, we have been taken to their world, I suppose."  
"...Where's Subaru? And Rem? And everybody else?"

Emilia almost raced off, before being held back by Beatrice.

"Stop this at once, I suppose! We need to keep our heads clear. I'm worried about Subaru and the others too, but right now we need to explore around our environment. Either we run into the others or we don't and we can get a better understanding of where we are and what to do next, I suppose."

"...I guess you're right then."

Beatrice took a deep breath and took Emilia's hand, she put on a warm smile for her, probably to relax her more.

"Let's go find the others then."

"Yeah, sure thing!"

* * *

The two walked through the city and were amazed by everything around them. For being a city located in a desert, the city was filled with life. Emilia and Beatrice found it humorous when Puck got too close to an animal called a camel and it sneezed on him, the two of them couldn't stop laughing.

They met with many shopkeepers and were eventually told by a kind old lady that they were in a country called Kahndaq. The kind old lady was petting Puck when she suggested to them to go to the palace, that maybe someone there would help them.

As the they continued through the streets, many people were staring and whispering at the three. At first Emilia was scared that they were offended by her being a half-elf, but Puck shook his head.

"It's amazing Lia! They all think you're pretty and gorgeous."  
"R-Really!?"  
"Yeah, that's what they all seemed to be whispering about."  
"Wow...this world really is different than ours...Hehe, kind of like it."

The comments were indeed about Emilia's beauty, not only that, but many older ladies and young boys were commenting how cute Beatrice was. And everyone was puzzled by the cat floating next to them. But here, things would just be like that.

* * *

Now they took a rest near a small fountain watching everyone go about their business.

"You know Beatrice…"  
"What is it, I suppose?"  
"I..I'd really like to get in a car with Subaru, or maybe even learn how to use one. They seem so interesting."  
"Betty is also fascinated in how they operate, maybe when we find the others, we'll ask Subaru and Bruce how exactly they work."

Peole sat around them on the fountain using their cells, reading books...but one man in a hoodie sat on the other side of them with a metal briefcase. Suddenly, a bank across from them was getting robbed by six masked men. Many citizens ran for their lives, but Emilia and Beatrice stayed alert. They saw exactly what they were using, and it made Emilia's blood boil.

"G-Guns…"

She put an especially angry look, Puck could sense the anger in her heart. He quickly understood why she would hate guns.

"Lia, what do you want to do?"  
"We have to stop them!"

Emilia and Beatrice dashed forward, one of the robbers tried to shoot at them, but Emilia quickly put up an ice shield, actually blocking the bullets. When he tried to aim downward at her legs, Beatrice made it over the side.

"Minya!"

The robber had his head blasted apart, two of the other attempted to fire on Beatrice, but they were frozen in ice. Emilia turned around to see it was a hooded man with an odd weapon that looked like a gun, mist was escaping the barrel.

Emilia turned her attention back to the remaining three so she summoned a plethora of ice spears, each one shot down on their feet and froze them solid. She then heard a car speed off and saw a panicking masked man driving it.

"Oh no you don't!"

Emilia got Puck's help and accurately fired an ice spear at the tire, tearing it apart. The car spun out of control before the hooded man fired from his gun again, it shot an ice glacier out of the ground which the car crashed into. The driver got out and held his head with one hand and an Ak-47 in the other, when he saw the hooded man, he aimed his gun at him, but Beatrice was now behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. When he lost his footing she low kicked him.

"Hi-yah, I suppose!"  
"OOF!"

He fell on the back of his head, before Puck flew over and froze him in place. Beatrice dusted herslef and crossed her arms.

"That was annoying, I suppose."

Emilia breathed a sigh of relief with the battle over, but many citizens were trying to thank her for her participation in stopping the robbers, but she quickly made her way through the mob and met Beatrice and Puck near the fountain.

"Hey you guys, boy was that something."  
"Truly, Betty was shocked at how utterly weak that man earlier was, I suppose. Even Subaru could beat him."  
"Subaru is pretty tough now."

She blushed as she said this, making the little spirt nod in agreement with her.

Emilia then saw that hooded figure was moving away so she quickly grabbed Beatrice's hand and hurried to meet with him.

"Um, excuse me.!"  
"...?"

The hooded man turned around and looked at the two people.

"What do ya want?"

The man seemed to have a rude demeanor to him, it seemed to upset Beatrice, but Emilia was unfazed by it. She did a polite bow.

"Thank you very much for your help today. I might have been in real trouble if you didn't get involved. So you have my thanks."  
"It's not really anything to be thankful for, I just didn't like those guys ruining a nice day like today. Just me doing my thing."  
"Either way, you helped a lot of people."

The hooded man sighed loudly as he took off his hood, and rubbed his forehead. He was a young looking man with brown hair and brown eyes, he had a laid back expression as he glanced at Emilia and Beatrice...then..

"Is that a flying cat?"  
"Um, yes. He's my contracted spirit Puck."

Puck floated over and put out his paw for him to shake.

"The name's Puck, nice to meet you."  
"Yo."  
"And what's your name?"

He coughed a bit before letting them know.

"Leonard Snart."  
"Hmmmm...interesting fella."

Puck floated back to Emilia, but before they could even answer anything, a lightning bolt struck ahead of them, they saw a man in a black costume with a bright yellow lightning bolt symbol on his chest. His black cape still had electricity flowing around it.

He quickly walked over to them.

"Will someone care to explain what is going on here?"

Luckily, his anger was curbed when several officers came to him and explained what had occurred. He nodded and looked over at them, noticing the strange girls with Snart and…

"Is that a flying cat?"  
"Goodness, are they that odd around here?"  
"The only one I know about is not the most friendliest creature in the cosmos."

"Well have no fear sir, Puck is suuuuper good! Well behaved!"

Puck kaughed hearing Emilia say that and winked at him, making the man narrow his eyes a bit.

"So, Captain Cold...who are these ladies with you?"  
"Don't know they just showed up all of sudden."

Emilia then realized the rudness she displayed not introducing herself.

"Oh pardon me. Ahem! My name is Emilia."

She then looked down and happily nodded at Beatrice.

"My name is Beatrice, the Great Spirit contracted with Natsuki Subaru. I am the master of Yin magic, I suppose."

The two men looked at each other as they had no idea what to think of them.

"Oh, excuse me mister but could you help us get to the palace?"  
"...What do you need to do at the palace?"  
"We need to see whoever is in charge! We need their assistance to help us find our friends!"  
"Your friends? You have lost them?"  
"Yeah, Subaru and the others disappeared after that light hit-"

The man got closer to them with an expectant expression, even Leonard was quite surprised they also remembered the light.

"What do you know of that light from earlier?"  
"Nothing much...when it hit, we all got seperated, me, Subaru, Frederica, Batman and-"  
"-Wait...what did you just say?!"  
"B-Batman. He's one of the people we're looking for."

The man soon put a hand on his chin as he contemplated…

"Alright, I'll have some people drive you to the palace, there we may speak more comfortably."  
"Oh, thank you so much...oh I didn't get your name?"  
"I am Black Adam. I am the ruler of this nation you stand in."  
"...EHHHH?! You're the king of this country? Oh my, it is an honor to meet you, Black Adam-sama."

Emilia quickly bowed again and made it evident she was aware how to behave around royalty. Black Adam nodded at this as he floated in the air.

"We shall meet at the palace."

He flew away quickly...that's when they thought about it...cars, people who can fly, and guns.

Beatrice, Puck and Emilia faced each other as they solved the mystery.

"WE'RE IN BATMAN'S WORLD!"

Leonard scratched his head watching the oddballs converse.

* * *

Now in a limousine that was sent to pick them up, the group was now on the way to the palace. They had a insightful conversation with Leonard about Kahndaq and the world they themselves were from.

"Soooo, you guys use crap like magic and spells in your world?"  
"Yeah, but you don't seem too suprised by all this."  
"Hey, I've seen some crazy things in my life. I won't doubt you on that."  
"That's the exact opposite of how I reacted! I was so surprised when Subaru and Batman said these kind of things I reeeally though they were crazy!"

Emilia laughed off the comment, even as Beatrice tilted her head at Leonard.

"What's up kid?"  
"Firstly, Betty is an all powerful spirit, so compared to everyone here you are the youngest one here, child, I suppose."  
"Jeez, talk about ego."  
"Anyways, I sense that you have an affinity."  
"Affinity?"

Puck floated over and sat next to Leonard.

"Yeah, I sensed it too Betty! This guy has a high affinity towards Spirits!"  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"It means you have the higher capability to have a spirit be contracted to you than most people, like how I am with Lia and Betty is with Subaru."  
"Huh, that does sound interesting."

Leonard chuckled to himself as he looked out the window...then Emilia cleared her throat.

"So Leonard-san, Black Adam-sama called you Captain Cold, is that like how Batman is not really his name?"  
"Wow, you even know Batman's real name?...Though I suppose you won't tell me what it is?"  
"Nope!"  
"Alright then. Captain Cold was a title I had about three years ago...I was a pretty nasty guy back then, I just did some bad things here and there...but, I had to change with the times, so I decided to do this one last deal and retire for good."  
"And what would that be?"  
"...I'm going to give Black Adam my Frost Gun, sell it's schematics to him for a high price and live nicely in some mansion somewhere, I guess. It's the least I can do to redeem myself."  
"...Man, you say some crude things, just like Deathstroke-san."

Emilia sounded disappointed with his response, making Leonard chuckle-

"Wait! Did you just say Deathstroke?!"  
"Yeah, Slade-sensei is very dark in his humor like-"  
"-Yeah yeah! I'm asking you if you knew that dude?!"  
"Well of course! He's my bodygaurd and martial arts teacher after all!"

Leonard held his head in pure exhaustion, he was obviously shell shocked to hear that she knew him too. Emilia and Beatrice sighed while Puck playfully tilted his head at the tired looking man.

* * *

Now inside the palace, the four went through the great halls and made it through some large doors. Inside, they saw Black Adam sitting on his throne as he was speaking with a very pretty woman.

All of them, except Leonard did a small bow, Emilia saw this and yanked his ear and made him bow as well. Black Adam was suprised to see this, but did appreciate it.

He stood up as his wife left to take care of other tasks. He got up from his throne.

"Before I handle the matter with Snart, Emilia, Beatrice and you, Puck. You must tell me what exactly is going on here!"

Emilia took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips.

"You're for quite the story Black Adam-sama."

And so...she began to tell him everything she knew….

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hearing something she was unfamiliar with, Rem opened her eyes to feel something underneath her. It was a kind of dirt that she was quite unknown with.

"Huh?"

She looked ahead and saw nothing but a vast lake, one too large to traverse, too vast to know the distance of and too frightening for her. She quickly got up and wiped herself free of the dirt and looked around.

"Subaru-kun?! Subaru-kun?! Emilia-sama?! Nee-sama?! NEE-SAMA!"

She looked around but all she saw was a steep cliff and...someone laying on the ground a few feet away. She ran over to see who exactly who it was.

"Ah! Garf!"

She saw it was Garf who was laying head first in the dirt, she pulled him up and slapped him awake.

"Wake up wake up! Wake up Garf! Subaru-kun and Nee-sama are in danger!"  
"Oof! Ow! Knock off th' slappin'!"

She stopped for a moment then began slapping him again.

"Your eyes aren't fully open Garf! Open them or Rem will open them for you!"  
"Cause' they're swellin'! Yer the one makin' them this way!"

Rem let go of Garfiel and looked around. Garfiel rubbed his face as he pulled himself together.

"Garf, where are we?!"  
"...Looks like we're on some kinda' island. I read tha' they exist near Vollachia."  
"So we're near Vollachia?"  
"Dunno, but we should go an' explore a bit."

They both nodded as they both started jumping up the cliff side. Once at the top, they saw that there was indeed nothing but water, far as the eye can see. Rem and Garfiel took big sniffs in the air.

But they didn't find anything.

"..."  
"Don' worry Rem, Boss and the others should be doin' jus' fine. We just gotta keep lookin."  
"But...Rem can't smell him anywhere nearby. And I'm worried about Nee-sama and the others too…"

It was obvious Rem was trembling at the idea of her friends being hurt or worse. Garfiel put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"It's alright ta be anxious Rem, but we gotta keep out wits and shit. We need ta go and find everyone. Tha' way we'll be ta able to fix this mess."  
"...Okay...Subaru-kun will know what to do."  
"Yeah."

The two turned around to see a flat grassland, ahead was a lush forest and huge mountains. So they decided to venture further.

* * *

They went through the forest for quite a long time, both were determined to find out where they were. Nothing was clear of where they were but both of them were always surprised by beautiful white birds that they had never seen before.

Even then, Rem felt something odd…

"Garf…"  
"Yeah...someone's watchin' us…"

Just then several people leapt out of the top of the trees and tried stabbing them with spears. Garfiel stomped on the ground kicked used a single foot to kick the spears away. Rem summoned her Morningstar and swiped one of the warriors away. One of them attempted to charge at her with a sword, she dodged each strike, before she tripped the assailant with her chain and punched her through a tree.

Garfiel roared as he caught a sword in his teeth in his teeth and broke it, kicking his opponent away. Another one...came charging at him on a flying horse. Garfiel smashed the ground, grabbed the piece of earth and tossed it at her. She dodged it, but didn't realize Garfiel jumped on the boulder, kicked off of it and punched her off her horse. He then grabbed the horse and slammed it on another opponent.

Rem kneed one of them in the face, before twirling in the air and firing ice spears at her opponents.

"Huma!"

They stabbed them in the shoulders, legs and arms. She took advantage and punched each one with a chain wrapped fist. She was ready to defend herself again, when she heard Garfiel scream.

"Garf?!"  
"UAGGGGHHHHH!"

He was wrapped in a shining golden rope and was raised up high in the air...there was powerful looking woman in a colorful armor with an eagle symbol on her chest bone area and metal bracelets. She also had a shield and sword sheathed away. Her black hair swayed as she was floating in the air.

Rem tried to reach him, but more warriors appeared around her and she had no choice but defend herself.

She pulled him up as she unsheathed her sword and put it on his cheek.

"Who are you!?"  
"I'm Garfiel Tinsel."  
"What are you doing on my island?!"  
"We're lookin' for our buddies!"  
"On this island?! Are you mad?!"  
"NAH! We're lookin' for them! We lost em' in th' light!"

The woman's blue eyes widened as she tightened the rope around Garfiel.

"Who are you looking for?!"  
"Natsuki Subaru, my sister Frederica Baumann, Ram, Bruce Wayne, Petra Leyte and-"

The rope was further tightened around him as her brows raised.

"Bruce...Bruce Wayne?! How do you know Bruce Wayne?!"  
"We've known him for years! He's also my sis's fiance!"

She slowly loosened her grip and yelled down.

"Warriors! Stand down! I order you all to stop!"

Rem saw that all the warrior quickly backed away from her and lowered her weapons...when she took a closer look at them, she saw that they were all women. She was surprised to see this, but shook her head and was prepared to do whatever she could to prepare to fight. However she calmed down when she saw the flying woman float down and put Garfiel down.

"Garf!"

She ran over to check on him, but he was still wrapped up in the strange rope. Rem looked up at the woman who stared down at her...that's when the woman noticed her hair clip. It was quite obvious what it entailed.

"You also know Bruce?"  
"Of course, Rem is a humble maid serving him and Subaru-kun. And he's been Rem's friend for many years."  
"...I see."

She turned around and pulled Garfiel up. She then raised her hand.

"Bring the injured with us, and these two are coming with us for questioning."

Rem saw no choice in the matter so she gave one of them her Morningstar and they moved out of the forest.

* * *

Once out of the forest they saw a humongous city with beautiful white marble buildings large towers and trees. Ahead of it all was the large body of water from before.

"So pretty."  
"This is soooo cool!"

Rem gazed around as all the denizens were watching them with curiosity, noticing a big detail.

"Garf...look it's only women."  
"Yer right! Where are all th' dudes?"

The woman finally turned around to further explain herself.

"Then I can see you both have no idea where you are?"

They both shook their head side to side.

"Very well, this is the island of Themyscira. It is an Amazonian Island protected by the gods...no men are allowed here."  
"Oh! That's almost unbelievable, but looking around Rem can see this is the truth."

She then panicked.

"D-Does that mean Subaru-kun won't be able to come with Rem here?"  
"Subaru?"  
"Yes, Rem's beloved hero Natsuki Subaru! He and Bruce-san are considered the Great Sage and Champion Hero of our kingdom."  
"...How long have you know Bruce?"  
"...Mm, about three years now."

She looked away before she took a deep breath.

"And you say he has a fiance?"  
"Well, he's engaged to two women and has a baby on the way."  
"I see-WAIT HUH?!"

She couldn't help but turn her head and have flushed cheeks as she heard this.

"B-Bruce is engaged with two people?!"  
"Yes, Frederica onee san is his first wife and Sarah-sama is his second. Oh and it's his first wife that's pregnant."

Her eyes were spinning as she heard this but shook her head and made an annoyed face, but Rem giggled a bit.

"Oh, you never told me your own name miss-?"  
"-Diana. I am Queen Diana of Themyscira."

Both Garfiel and Rem stopped dead in their tracks as they stared wide eyed.

"Diana-sama! You are a queen?!"  
"Duuuude! Tha' is so sick!"

Diana brushed her hair away from her face as she the two do a polite bow, she giggled to herself and they kept moving.

* * *

The party reached their final destination...Diana was now sitting on her throne as she looked down at the two people standing before her. They could sense the intensity in the air...from what they also learned earlier, men were usually killed if they set foot there, but it seemed Diana was making an exception.

Garfiel and Rem took their moment to make themselves presentable and introduced themselves.

"Hey, the name's Garfiel Tinsel, I am th' Strongest Shield! Nice to meet ya'!"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Rem, loyal servant servant to the two great heroes, Batman and Rem's dearly beloved Natsuki Subaru."

They both smiled, making Diana relax…

"Now please tell me, everything you know…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Frederica and Subaru were now top of an apartment complex rooftop, looking around at the mismatched city. Some buildings were Gotham's and the others were Lugnica's...down below the police and knights were trying to get things in order, with dragon carriages having nowhere to go and demi-humans trying to explain themselves to the residents of this world.

Subaru sighed...he saw the mismatched environment had cracks in the ground with a white energy inside.

"Just what is going on?"  
"Subaru-sama."

Subaru glanced back at Frederica as she pointed to the Bat Symbol in the sky.

"Do you think that might be a way to help us?"  
"Hopefully, I used the very same thing once to get Bruce-san's attention for us to meet."

"Then he may be doing the same thing?"

Subaru gave a quick smirk and nod.

Frederica held onto Subaru and she jumped. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop getting closer to the place of origin for the searchlight…

* * *

A wheel chair bound orange haired woman with glasses was waiting for awhile...until she saw her intended party.

"Hey there."  
"Been really outrageous today."

Landing in front of Commissioner Barbara Gordon was Batman. His suit was very similar to the one Bruce always wore but with a much more yellow and blue scheme in mind.

"So can you tell me what's happening Dick?"  
"Not sure, but it seemed to be an event that affected the entire world. Whatever that light was, the Batcave detected strange energies in it."  
"Strange energies?"  
"Yeah, apparently it detected some kind of energy entering our world...something similar to what the magcal folks have."  
"You think this is magic based?"

Batman looked out to his city and lowered his shoulders.

"I couldn't say for sure."  
"...Regardless, my officers have been reporting strange people appearing all over the city. We're going to treat this matter as a refugee crisis and help them as we get to the bottom of this."  
"Good idea maybe then-"

They suddenly heard a voice yelling. He looked down the side and saw what appeared to be a golden haired woman holding onto a a young man in a tracksuit, jumping up at them.

As they landed on the rooftop, the two of them fixed themselves as they looked over.

"Batman-san!"  
"...?"

Batman made it clear to them he was Batman by making his voice deeper and speaking with them.

"Do I know you?"  
"...Y-You okay? You're voice sounds kind of funny."  
"This is my voice-"

Subaru was then pulled away by Frederica who was slowly transforming free arm into her cat form.

This made Barbara grab her pistol and Batman grab some Batarangs.

"Frederica? What are you doing?!"  
"That isn't him!"  
"H-How can you tell?"  
"I can tell...I would always know his smell above anyone elses...this man is another impostor!"

She was gritting her sharp teeth at them as she was getting in a battle position. Just the idea of another impostor, similar to those they saw back at the capital made her soul churn in rage.

Luckily for all of them…

"Answer me! What have you done with Bruce?!"  
"...What?"

His voice lowered down and he slowly put down the Batarang, Barbara lowered her gun slightly.

"What do you mean Bruce?"

Subaru saw his chance and took it.

"That's our friend's name, Bruce Wayne, the REAL Batman."  
"...NO, that's not possible."

He took a step back, making Subaru ponder a bit.

"Wait...Wait a minute! Bruce told me he had a replacement in his world as Batman! You, you're Dick Grayson right?!"  
"Oh my god...so you know where Bruce is?! He...He isn't dead?"

Batman removed his mask and revealed a young handsome man with combed hair. His dark blue eyes stared into Subaru's mismatched eyes. Frederica finally relaxed and stood firm next to Subaru.

"So, he's okay?"  
"Okay? Hmmmmm...he gets hurt a lot, but all in all he's fine."

Barbara holstered her gun and rolled her wheelchair to them.

"Excuse me, but how can we believe in anything you're saying?"  
"Yeah it is hard to believe...but it's the truth. Me and Bruce have been friends for three years."  
"...But he's been missing for six years."

Subaru and Frederica were quite shocked to hear, that in his world, Bruce had been missing for a total of six years.

"Subaru-sama, do you think it has to do with the Sand Time you guys faced?"  
"Maybe, but when that happened it only skipped us forward less than year."

The other two look perplexed by what they were saying so Subaru gave a quick rundown of their Quest to the Watchtower.

"You mean to tell me that all happened to you guys?"  
"I wasn't with them in particular when it happened, but to me it was like Bruce and Subaru-sama were gone for a whole year."  
"...So wild, can't believe Bruce was sent to another world, especially one we couldn't find."

Just then, sparks of yellow electricty shot up from the side of the building and out of it appeared a slender man with blue eyes and wearing a suit with red all around and electric symbols all over his body, predominetly on his chest.

"Batman we've-"

Before he could even finish he saw a maskless Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon and two strangers staring at him.

"...Are you insane?! Put your mask back on!"  
"It's alright, they know who I am."  
"Beg your pardon?"

Subaru and Frederica analyzed this stranger and rembered some of the tales Bruce told them about his world...one of which...

"AH!"  
"OH!"

Both Frederica and Subaru happily pointed at the man and both excitedly called him out.

"You're Barry Allen! The World's Fastest Man!"

Flash kept an expressionless face...then it fell apart instantly.

"W-W-What the hell?! How do they know me?! Why do they know my identity?! And why are they looking me like they discovered a new species?!"

Subaru and Frederica were staring at him with sparkles forming around their eyes.

Dick leaned his back against the wall as he sighed.

"Barry...they know Bruce."  
"...What? But he's well you know-"  
"-No, they've been with him since he disappeared."  
"Outrageous."

Flash looked at the two of them and tilted his head slightly.

"Prove it."  
"Um, Bruce said that you like to look up trivia and then recite them back to people as 'Flash Facts'."  
"...Uhhhh, Anything else?"  
"Oh! Bruce once said that when you were 16, you ended up going to a fair and-"  
"-STOP! Okay, you know Bruce...he promised he would never tell anyone that story."

Barry sighed as now everyone understood they knew Bruce Wayne.

Subaru put out his hand to introduce himself. Flash quickly dahsed to him and shook his hand.

"Introductions a little late, but oh well...my name is Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, fastest man alive."  
"It's awesome to meet you! My name is Natsuki Subaru."

Behind Subaru, Frederica stepped forward and did a elegant curteous bow.

"Greetings to you all, my name is Frederica W. Baumann, I am a humble maid at the residence where these two reside."  
"O-Oh, wow. Never had someone bow to me like that before, makes me a little nervous. Haha."

Flash rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit.

The others introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Dick Grayson, the current Batman. It's great to meet ya. This lovely lady right next to me is Commissioner Barbara Gordon."  
"Hello."

Barbara then glanced at Frederica and had to ask.

"Forgive me for asking, but you have a W in your name...why's that?"

Frederica blushed and covered her goofy grin with a hand.

"I am betrothed to Bruce Wayne, and we even have a child on the way."

Frederica happily rubbed her belly as the three on the roof nodded their heads...then screamed in surprise from what they just heard.

Barry was using his super speed to dash back and forth.

"That's insane! Bruce is getting married and he has a kid on the way?! Are we talking abou the same Batman here?"  
"He is a rough person to be with, but I worked hard to get him to love me."

She winked at Barry who slumped his shoulders down in defeat. Dick was holding his head as his entire world was spinning. But he shook his head and made it clear what they would be doing next.

"Alright, everyone! We'ere going to discuss things more at the Batcave, I'm going to contact the Batwing to take us there."  
"Okay!"  
"Flash, meet us over there."

Flash nodded and gave a cheeky goodbye wave before running off at incredible speed.

The Batwing appeared above them before lowering down next to the edge of the building, making Subaru and Frederica feel nostalgia from what they were seeing.

"Alright everyone hop in!"

Batman, Subaru and Frederica got inside, they all glanced up at Barbara, who nodded at them. Even if she wanted to go with them, she was still the commissioner, so she had work to do.

"See ya Barbs."  
"Yeah."

The roof of the Batwing closed and it jetted off.

Inside, Batman looked back at them.

"Tell me everything you can when we get there."  
"Alright, but man...have we got a story for you."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Through the brushes and trees emerged Batman in his new knight armor, glancing around so he could find anything useful. But he heard more noises behind him and sighed.

"Still, I'm dissapointed that of all the people I got seperated with...it had to be you."

Roswaal smiled at him as made his way past a tree.

"Ohhhh my, it hurts when you say such stinging comments like that Bruce-san."  
"I can't help but feel that way when you're nearby. Still, enough with the jokes already, we need to keep moving and find out where we are exactly."  
"Whaaat about your comm link? Does it noooot work?"  
"No, I've tried already, whatever that light was it seemed to fry a lot of communication systems. So we should just keep moving."  
"Leaaaad the way then."

As Batman and Roswaal continued trecking through the wooded areas, smashing branches and pushing away bushes...Roswaal's eyes darkened, his mind was a mess of questions filled with anger.

" _Why did this happen?! We were so close to out end goal! Then those idiots looking like Natsuki Subaru and Batman attacked...the light appeared and….ARGGHH! How is this happening?!"_

He glanced at the back of Batman then sighed quietly.

" _Nonetheless, I must continue on...use Bruce as a shield if need be. I have to survive in order to find my way...to her."_

Now out of the forest, Batman saw a dirt road...but it was one that looked frighteningly familiar. He looked to his side...and he stared engagingly at what he was looking at.

"Oh my god…"  
"Whaaat is it Bruce-san?"  
"Roswaal look at that."

Roswaal turned his head only to be quite shell shocked by what he was looking at.

"It's impossible…"  
"But it's right there...it's….YOUR MANSION."

Ahead of them, down the dirt road, was the Roswaal Mansion standing tall, and not the smoldering wreckage that they last saw it as.

"Roswaal...we need to investigate."  
"Sure, but what doooo you expect to find?"  
"Answers hopefully."

The two men walked straight to the gates and opened them, they were still cautious, not knowing if this was some sort of illusion or trap. Roswaal glanced around and looked up at the sky...it was still the afternoon hours, maybe just a few minutes after the light hit them. They were now at the door, Batman pulled out his sword and looked back at Roswaal, whispering to him.

"Be ready for anything Roswaal."  
"Of course…"

They opened the door and saw the usual entryway from two years ago. Batman silently entered and observed all around him. Roswaal shut the door behind and was also being careful.

Then they heard footsteps. Both of them got in their own respective battle stances-

"Roswaal-sama, you've returned. Welcome back."

Both men lowered thier guard when they saw a certain pink haired maid looking down at them from the top of the stairs.

"R-Ram?"  
"Is something wrong Roswaal-sama?"

She hurried down stairs to check on her master but turned her attention to Bruce.

"H-Have you brought a guest with you Roswaal-sama?"  
"Ram?"

Both men looked at each other in utter confusion, Roswaal decided to ask her.

"Ram, whaaaat are you saying? It's Batman-san, don't you think you're being a little harsh-"  
"-But Roswaal-sama, I've never met this man before in my life."  
"B-But we were aaaaall just together in the capital just a few minutes ago."

Ram reached up and touched Roswaal's cheeks.

"Are you well? You don't seem to be having a fever."  
"...You don't remember him-"

Then Batman looked up and saw another familiar face coming down the stairs.

"Nee-sama, what is happening? Is someone here?"  
"...R-Rem?"

Keeping a hand on the sides of the staircase was Rem, but she was in her usual uniform and not the one Subaru designed for her.

Bruce noticed she had a pale face and had bags under her eyes, she was struggling to get down the stairs, and when it was obvious she was about to trip...Batman ran up the stairs and held her close.

When he held her, he noticed she was breathing shallowly and was sweating profusely.

"Rem, are you okay? What's wrong-"  
"-DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Batman was knocked away by Ram, who quickly held Rem instead.

Roswaal went over to Batman to see if he was okay. He nodded, showing he was fine. They looked at Ram who was harshly glaring at Bruce.

"How dare you touch my sister...WHO ARE YOU!? Why do you know our names?! Why are with Roswaal-sama!? Answer me!"  
"Ram...We're friends. We've been friends for three years now."  
"Madness! I've never met you in my life!"  
"But right now we were all just at the capital together. You, me, Rem, Roswaal, Subaru, Emilia and-"  
" **-DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT SCUM'S NAME TO ME!"**

Roswaal and Batman flinched hearing Ram roar at Batman. She had a look akin to murder plastered on her face.

"That worthless bastard is dead to me!"  
"What do you mean? What happened to Subaru?!"  
"What happened?...What a joke, he was at the capital with my little sister after he was left there, having an embarrassing hissy fit at the castle."  
"...When the Royal Selection started."  
"...And what does he do? When my sister shows him her devotion, love and willingness to help him?...HE RAN AWAY FROM HER!"  
"No, he ran away from her?"

Rem had tears forming on the corner of her eyes as Ram held her tighter.

"My sister cried for days when she returned by herself. I have never seen her so hurt in my entire life...IF I EVER SEE THAT TRASH AGAIN I'LL KILL HIM!"  
"I don't believe it."  
"And now as you can see...my sister is being eaten away as her mana is being drained even as we speak in an attempt to find him! I hate seeing her like this! I want to help Rem...help her move on...but all she ever thinks about is finding him...even if it kills her!"

Ram was now also beginning to cry, Batman tried to get close, but she fired a windblade next to him.

"Stay away from us!"  
"Ram I only want to help."  
"I don't want help from anyone associated with that boy!"

He then stopped and tried to think of something…..anything...but...

"Y-You know Subaru-kun?"  
"Rem...rest, you don't need-"  
"-Where is he? Do you know?"

Rem looked up at Batman with tired eyes, the sight was quite painful for him to see.

"Yes, I know Natsuki Subaru...on that day you were going to confess to him that you loved him right?"  
"...Wuh?"  
"You were going to tell him about what your plans were, to run away to Kararagi and start a new life together, to have a family...and of the two of you, you wanted to be the first to pass away, surrounded by your children and their children. You would patiently for him in the next life, right?"  
"...AH."

Rem was now drenched in tears.

"Wh-Who told you that?"  
"Subaru did, where I'm from...he didn't abandon you, he stayed by your side and you did the same. He's gone through hell and back to help you and save you. A powerless young man who rose to the occasion and did the impossible. The Subaru you know...is completely different from the one I know."

Rem's eyes closed as she smiled, she wanted to keep the image of a brave Subaru in her mind.

Batman nodded and checked with Roswaal.

"Bruce-san, this is-"  
"-Yes this is an alternate reality. One where Subaru ran away from his struggles against the White Whale and the Witch's Cult...it also appears it's a reality where I never came here either."  
"Buuuuut, what do we do with this information?"  
"...Let's go check outside."

The two men dashed outside and glanced around.

"Roswaal...fly up and look to the east of us."  
"Ooookay."

Roswaal flew high up into the air, leaving Batman on the ground. Ram was helping Rem letting her lean on her shoulder.

She was glancing at Batman who was looking up at the sky…

Roswaal flew down to meet with Batman.

"Well?"  
"...There is a city nearby, it's unrecognizable to me."  
"...Take me up so I can see for myself."

Roswaal nodded and held on to Batman, they flew up in the air, soon past the clouds, there they could see the city itself, mixed with the environment around.

"It's Metropolis."

He knew this because he could see the Daily Planet at the center.

"Take me down, I know what's going on."

Now down on the grassy floor, Roswaal put his hands on his hips while Ram and Rem were sitting down.

Batman sighed deeply as he looked over at them.

"Well we have some problems to deal with."  
"Whaaaat exactly is it?"  
"It's a Converged Earth."  
"...Care to explain?"  
"It seems the Society caused your reality to splinter away and merge with my own, thus the different timelines and places in your home have physically merged with my own."  
"Foooor what purpose would they do this?"  
"...They did say they wanted to destroy the multiverse. This could just be their first step."

Ram and Rem were absolutely confused by what they were saying. So Rem raised her hand.

"Um, Batman-sama, what does this mean exactly."  
"Like I said, in this world Subaru ran away from you and I never came here. But in my reality, he became Emilia's knight and I was able to meet you all."  
"Subaru-kun...is he a hero?"  
"Well, without him we couldn't have defeated the White Whale and Sizable Hare."  
"...Subaru-kun...so amazing."

Ram scoffed though.

"Nonsense! That coward would never accomplish such feats!"  
"In this world, no...but with us, he has."

Bruce smirked and Roswaal quietly chuckled to himself. Ram had so much confusion in her mind she had no idea of what to say or do.

Batman then remembered something.

"Beatrice. Is she still inside the mansion?"  
"Um, yes…?"

Batman rushed inside, Ram tried to stop him but was supised when Roswaal ordered her to let him be.

* * *

Batman opened several doors, before finally opening the one door he was looking for.

"And who is so rude, to interrupt me, I suppose?"  
"...Beatrice."

Beatrice was sitting in her usual stool looking up at him like he was a complete stranger. He had tried to come up with any idea that would get her out of there, but all of them ended with her escaping or fighting him. He needed to decide...so he did.

"Beatrice, give me your Book of Knowledge."  
"How do you know-"  
"-You've been stuck here for more than four hundred years now. I'm sorry I took so long. I am here to set you free from the burden Echidna left with you."  
"It...can't be…"  
"...I am "They", and I am here to get you out of here."

Beatrice dropped her book and slapped him. He didn't feel anything due to his helmet, but he could see the pain and joy plastered on her face.

"H-How could make Betty wait so long! Betty has waited for so many years, I suppose! Do you-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN SUFFERING?!"  
"...I do, and I apologize again."

He removed his helmet and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Let's go Beatrice."

She then bawled as she hugged him around the neck. She cried for a good few minutes still hugging him.

Still... **he lied.**

His good friend that he knew as well as he would a sister, he had just lied to in front of her face.

But he knew it was the only way of getting her out, he was no Natsuki Subaru...he couldn't use the same words as him and he knew that. He did this for her sake...but he still felt horrible about it.

Beatrice handed him her book, to which he tossed it in the air and fired a yang beam at it, bruning it to ashes.

"What have you done, I suppose?!"  
"We don't need something that preordanes our fates Beatrice, we decide our own destiny's from now on. We choose where we go and what we do...okay?"  
"...Sure, I suppose."

Beatirce nodded at him as she watched him put his helemt back on...she then grabbed his hand.

"Yes?"  
"...I-It's time we make our contract, I suppose...so that Betty will be your contracted spirit."  
"But I don't have a high affinity to spirits."  
"Not a problem, Betty is more than powerful enough to move around this. Do not look down on me, I suppose!"  
"Right."

Beatrice and Batman formed their contract...and now this world's Beatrice was his Contracted Spirit.

Batman held Beatrice's hand and took her out of the library, not noticing that Beatrice was looking up at him with a smile.

" _I looked into his mind...he is not a bad person at all, I suppose. Betty has never met such a kind hearted individual before...risking himself to lie to Betty. But...he did it with care."_

Beatrice kept smiling at him, even as her cheeks flushed.

* * *

Now outside the mansion, they saw that a dragon carriage was parked outside and two other familiar faces were there talking with the others.

"Felix! Emilia!"

The two turned around as they saw what appeared to be a complete stranger holding hands with a small girl.

"B-Beatrice? What are you doing outside the mansion?!"  
"Easy there girl, yell any louder and you will rupture one of Betty's eardrums, I suppose."

She then took a breath and held his hand tighter.

"This is Bruce Wayne, he is Betty's contracted partner."  
"AH! You have a partner now?!"

Emilia glanced at the intimidating looking knight, but was supirsed to sense no ill will from him.

"Emilia, it's...good to see you."  
"Y-You know me?"  
"In a way, yes."

Emilia was quite confused about the matter, he then glanced over at Felix.

"Ferris, what are you doing here?"  
"F-Ferri-chan...is here to help Emilia-sama, as ordered by Crusch-sama."  
"...I take it to help find Subaru, right?"  
"How do nyou know?"  
"A hunch."

Batman then saw the peole that were gathered around and nodded.

"Alright, we need to get things ready for our departure. First let's go through the basic rundown on everything...make sure everyone is cuaght up."

So Batman decided to lay the groundwork…

* * *

"That's insane!"

Emilia and Ferris were beyond shocked at what Batman had explained to them, they were slightly in denial, but the light they saw earlier was a bit of proof to his claim.

Beatrice was struggling to believe that in this other world she was contracted with Natsuki Subaru, she got along with him well enough, but never saw being in such a position with him.

"Nyo! Nyo! What you're saying is crazy! Nyah! How in the world is that even possible?!"  
"Well, that's why we need to investigate further, we need to leave here and find the others...hopefully we can find out everything we need to learn."

Batman looked to the east where Metropolis was...and made a displeased face under his helmet.

"Can't believe I have to do this…"

"Batman-san?"

Batman took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Banana muffin."

Everyone tilted their heads when he said this...only to tremble when they heard two large booming sounds in the sky. When they looked up they saw two red streaks fly by before they quickly descend and crashed into the ground ahead of them.

Ram and Rem got in front of them, Rem was feeling better than ever now that her contract with Beatrice to find Subaru was over. Ferris stood in front of Emilia, and Puck appeared as well.

From the cloud of dirt emerged two figures...a strong looking man and quite gorgeous girl. They had the same red symbol on their chest and had red capes that fluttered in behind them.

The man with his bright black hair and blue eyes glanced at them all, before his eyes landed on Batman, his eyes turned slightly white...then it stopped and he began to have his brows raised.

"B-Bruce?"  
"Hello Clark."

Superman raced forward and hugged Batman tightly.

"Oh thank god! We all thought you were dead! It's so good to see you again!"  
"Sure, now will you please let me go?"

"Oh, sorry."

Batman sighed as he introduced them.

"Everyone, this is Superman, he is a good friend of mine."  
"...Oh."  
"Behind him is his cousin, Supergirl."

Supergirl flew over to them and was suprised at all the pretty girls around Bruce.

"Are all these girls your friends?"  
"Well, they're actually alternate versiosn of them...and next to me is some guy I put up with named Roswaal L. Mathers."  
"Haha, I guess you still have that brooding attitude in you."

Roswaal chuckled a bit, but Supergirl noticed Beatrice slightly hide behind Batman, she waved at her and she simply nodded.

Supergirl looked at Ferris and was excited.

"Oh wow, that girl has cat ears! That's really cute!"  
"Actually Ferris...is a boy."  
"...Um, yeahm right. No guy looks cute like that!"  
"Check for yourself."

Supergirl focused her sight at him, then blushed intensely and rubbed her eyes.

"AGH! Okay! Okay! He's a boy! I believe you!"

* * *

After talking with the two for a good while, Superman stood there with his arms crossed.

"Damn, a Converged Earth huh? This isn't going to be easy to fix."  
"No, but we need to get a start on it."  
"How so?"

Batman glanced back at the others and then to Clark.

"We need to go the Batcave, we might be able to find out more information than would be beneficial to us."  
"Well alright, but…"  
"Don't worry, Roswaal can fly he can take Ram, while you two carry the carriage over there with the rest of us inside."  
"Well alright then."

Superman discussed things with Supergirl, when Rem tugged on Batman's cape.

"Will...Will Rem be able to see Subaru-kun?"

"Maybe not this version, but you might be able to meet the version I know?"  
"...Rem would love that!"

Rem smiled happily up at Batman who nodded in agreement. He continued walking hand in hand with Beatrice...not noticing that Rem had her eyes darkened as she smiled softly, clutching her dress tightly.

"Subaru-kun...Rem will finally have you…"

* * *

Otto was rubbing his hand on his cheek as he continued napping-

"How long do you plan to sleep?!"  
"Whuzat?!"

He was kicked in the back and sent crashing into a wall. He fumbled a bit before he stood straight up.

"Is that anyway to wake someone up?!"  
"Hmph! Maybe next time I'll toss you awake."  
"That's even worse!"

Ram sighed as she looked at the tired looking man in front of him. Then behind her another familiar, albeit non-human face appeared.

"I see you are here as well then."

Patrasche walked over and seemed to nod in agreement, the three of them glanced around and saw they were in some sort of hallway.

"Where are we Ram?"  
"No idea, when I woke up I was in another hallway, eventually I found what I thought was your corpse...but sadly the detection of a heartbeat proved otherwise."  
"I wish you kept those painful comments strictly for Natsuki-san."  
"Hmph. Leaving the Mayonnaise Menace aside, we should probably find an exit and find the others."  
"G-Good idea."

So they continued down the hall and tried many of the doors.

* * *

Ram opened one and saw nothing but a large collection of items, she had no interest so she closed it.

Otto opened one and a huge bright light shot out of it, a heavenly choir sung out of it and Otto simply closed the door. Ram looked back at the wide eyed boy.

"Well?"  
"...Broom closet."

Patrasche bit a door open and went through, she continued walking through this odd floor, so she looked up only to see the top of Otto and Ram's heads. She let out a grunt and they both looked up, all of them yelped in surprise, Patrasche ran back and was now in the hallway with them.

Ram ran to open a door, there what she saw was a dark ocean with a giant serpent rising from the waves. She shut it closed.

Otto opened a door, only to see a humongous slimy giant eye staring back at him, he screamed as he shut the door.

Ram opened another one, and a large grey faced man in a world of fire of brimstone was glaring at her, she closed it.

Patrasche opened a door with her mouth and saw six skeletons playing poker in a darkly lit room.

"What the hell?! Are you opening a barn or something, close the fucking door!"

Patrasche slammed the door shut.

Otto opened a door and saw a small pink colored dog with yellow teeth looking up at him, when the dog screamed he made a scary exaggerated face, making Otto scream as well and he shut the door.

Ram opened another one and she saw the clouds and open sky, she panicked and shut the door.

Patrasche opened her next door and saw endless flight of spiraling staircases, with an old man looking back at her, in the far distance.

"Don't even bother. Oh wait! Did the Cubs ever win the world-"

She shut the door.

* * *

All three of them were now out of breath and just tired of all the weird doors they put up with.

"Wh-wh-whats... haaaa.. with this place?"  
"I don't know….haaaaa….haaaaaa...but I'm concerned we may never get out of here. I'm tired carry me."  
"Stop putting everything on me please!"  
"...Useless."  
"Once my heart gives out will be mocking my soul next?!"

Just then, a door opened and man in a tan trench-coat appeared yawning as he did.

"Now that was a good bloody nap!"

He rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the three. He took a few seconds to rub the back of his blonde hair.

"Hey there, want some drinks? Also, how'd you get in here?"  
"Shouldn't that have been the first question?!"

Otto got up and put on a pleading face.

"Mister, please help us, we don't know where we are and we need to really get out of here!"  
"Hey hey there now, don't you be crying now or nothing. We'll settle these thing under right on time, all right?"

The man nodded then made it to a door and his hand glowed bright blue, he then gripped the doorknob and turned it...but when he opened it there was lush lobby with a nice fireplace.

"Come on in."

They hesitated at first but eventually got through, with the mysterious man closing the door behind him.

They sat on the couch, while Patrasche sat on the ground next to them.

"Thirsty? Got some good scotch on me."

He poured some glasses as Ram and Otto observed all around them. They saw that outside of the window, the place they were in was in some snowy landscape.

Otto noticed a book next to him so he opened it.

 **"AGGGHHHH!"**

From the book sprouted massive tentacles that were about to ensnare Otto, Ram was bout to fight, but the mysterious man ran over shouted some words...the tentacles returned inside the book and it closed.

"Oops, I was looking for that book for awhile. I guess it was misplaced badly this time."  
"To leave such a dangerous book lying about, are you mad!?"  
"Hahaha, kind of loose in the noggin a bit!"

He gave them their glasses and gave Patrasche a bowl of water, which she drank happily from.

The man sat across from them and took a chug from his cup. He then pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a big puff of it.

"Alright, what are your names? ME? I'm the greatest bastard this world has ever seen, name's John Constantine, and right now you're in my my home."

Otto and Ram took sips of their drinks and relaxed.

"I am Ram, I am a humble maid for the Magrave, Roswaal L. Mathers, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Oh courteous lass, I like it."

He then turned his attention to Otto who chugged down his drink to get more courage.

"My name is Otto Suwen, I am a member of the Emilia Camp. Pleased to meet you. Oh and sitting over there is my friend's Ground Dragon, Patrasche."

She let out a small roar, making Constantine nod, he finished his drink and finally got serious.

"Now, you mind telling this tried bugger what the hell you are all doin' here?"

Ram and Otto explained their story to him as best as they could.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, we got more problems than we thought...and who'd think good ol' Bats was still alive? Crazy shit there."

He chugged down another glass of scotch and put out his cigarette on an ashtray.

He lit up another cigarette and looked at his uninvited guests.

"And to think that light sent you three here to my House of Mystery. Causality is a real bitch I guess."  
"Constantine-sama, do you have any idea of how to contact our friends?"  
"Well Ram, I think I have a friend who is coming over who might be able to help."

Suddenly, a large glowing ankh symbol appeared on the wall nearby Constantine, emerging through it was a golden masked figure. The symbol disappeared behind him.

"Hey there! Want to a drink, got plenty to get ya hard and ready."  
"I am more than well on that regard…"

He then glanced at the three others staring at him, Constantine then used his thumb to point the new guy out.

"Hey there gang, that there is Dr. Fate, he's one of the best around when it comes to magic."

Dr. Fate floated over and gazed at them, his glowing white eyes then shut as he took a breath, which Otto noticed.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen."  
"What do you mean?"

"I will explain everything in due time...but right now we must prepare to gather the others."

Dr Fate looked at the window…

"Before it's too late."

Outside the House of Mystery floated in the sky, behind the mountains that obscured it from prying eyes was the capital on Gusteko, still burning even after the Society left in shambles.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sarah was walking hand in hand with Petra, they were in some unknown city they didn't recognize. However, Sarah had some idea of where they were.

"Yes, we must be in Kararagi. I've read books on the subject and it does remind me of this."  
"But that means we're really far away from the capital."  
"Yes, Do not panic though, we'll meet with the others no doubt about it."

She looked up at her with a worried expression, so she smiled down at the young maid.

"Yes, those two will think of something right?"

"...Y-Yeah!"

The two nodded then noticed something bright green fly over them and land a few feet away from them...they decided to take the chance and ask for help. They ran over to him and they noticed he was dark skinned man with an all green uniform.

"U-Um excuse me sir!"  
"Hm?"

He turned around and they noticed his white eyes and the strange symbol on his chest, however Petra put on a brave face.

"Sir can you help us!? We're lost and we need to get back home."  
"Well young lady, I have a lot on my plate, I wish I could help...but the entire world is in-"  
"-Hold on a second, Sarah-san don't you remember?! The people Bruce-sama talked about being from his world?! Didn't he say something about a green warrior?!"

Sarah thought a bit, she was about to mention Swamp Thing but looked back at the man and shook her head. Then it hit her.

"Yes, Oh! You're John Stewart the Green Lantern!"  
"Wha...how do you know me?"  
"Bruce told us about you."  
"...Bruce? You mean Batman?! How do you know him?!"  
"Hmph, Yes...He is my fiance and I've known him for a while."  
"Fiance?! Lady you're gonna have to tell me something more concrete than that."  
"He said that something called Old Yeller made y-"  
"-Enough! I see you know him!...Barry promised he would never tell that story to anyone else."

John looked at the two of them and had to ask.

"So...who are you two?"

Petra went first and did a polite bow.

"Hello there Green Lantern-sama, my name is Petra Leyte, I am a maid to the Magrave's establishment where Bruce Wayne and Natsuki Subaru reside."

"Oh-Oh well, nice to meet you."

John felt humbled so he did a quick bow as well. Then Sarah put her fist to where her heart was and stood firm.

"Yes, I am Sarah W. Remendis, bodygaurd to her betrothed Bruce Wayne and his future wife."

"Wow, you ain't kidding, you even have his last name."

She blushed a bit and nodded. Green Lantern was about to ask them some more questions...before Petra noticed a group behind Lantern. She held her breath as she walked around him.

"Um hey Petra what's wrong?"  
"...Yes, Petra what is it?"

She then slowly kept walking until she was right in front of the group. The group stopped when they noticed her.

"S-S…"

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she smiled at them, specifically one person.

"Subaru."

In front of them was Natsuki Subaru, much older and with a small ponytail.

Rem with longer hair in a blue kimono.

A small child with blue hair and eyes, that looked exactly like Subaru.

Hodling hands with Rem was a small girl with a cute hoodie on, black hair and hazel eyes.

Subaru looked at the girl trying to figure out who she was...then...he remembered…

"P-Petra?"  
"Subaru."  
"N-No that's impossible…"

Subaru took a step back, but this made Petra more sad. Rem then recognized her as well.

"Petra-chan? Y-You're okay! But...what are you doing here?"

Rigel was tilting his head at the girl his parents seemed to know.

"Hey pops, did you have a kid we didn't knwo about?"

He made his usual joke, but when he turned to look at his dad, he saw that he was dead serious.

"Rigel, now's not the time for jokes, son."  
"...O-Okay."

Even Rigel was taken aback when he saw the usually goofy dad suddenly turn dead serious.

"Petra...what are you doing here?"  
"Subaru...I was-"

Then something crashed through a building behind them and they turned to face it. Coming out of the debris from the ground was a strange black and blue armored figure. Green Lantern recognized him.

"Chale! How come I never get the easy ones."  
"Blue Beetle! What's wrong?!

"I don't know you tell me…"

He then noticed all the people around him so he waved.

"Hola! I'm the Blue Beetle, you know coolest member of the Justice League!?"

Then, fire blasted out of the building he went through, he dodged it and his hands turned to giant cannons and he fired beams back.

"Jaime! What's happening?!"  
"Um...we got a really cranky person right now."

From the burned building emerged was a villain the regulars hadn't seen in a long while.

"Great one of Ivo's machines…"

Red Tornado emerged from the burning wreckage.

"TELL ME WHERE I AM! OR I WILL BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!"

Two voices sounded off behind him.

 **"Not likely."**

He was then hit from behind and something blasted him across the way into an adjacent building.

From the smoke jumped out two figures, Rigel raised his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! Now the real heroes are here."

Emerging from the smoke were Halibel and Batman, still donning his Justice Armor.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rainhard had his sword drawn and was swatting away green fire balls, they crashed through the windows and ignited the walls.

"We don't care if you've been gone for six years...to show your face here again is just an insult!"

Felt stood next to Deathstroke, as he narrowed his eye at them. Chin, Ton and Kan also got ready to get in a tussle.

Beast Boy ran forward and turned into a rhino, Reinhard stabbed the ground and used the sword as a balancing support to kick the charging beast across the face, knocking him out in one hit. Beast Boy went back to normal and his unconscious body rolled on the ground.

Starfire, Wonder Girl, Static Shock and Raven all prepared to attack the intruders that were aiding the villainous Deathstroke in breaking into Titans Tower, which was on the shores of a unknown burning country called Vollachia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ivy was on top of a tower with Crusch as they saw Priestella was now on a shore line...they saw a metal man fly down to meet with someone on the shoreline.

"Let's go and talk with them."  
"Okay, let me get us down."

As teh vines carried them away they made it to the shore line and met with the two individuals.

"Excuse me, but may you two assit us?"  
"Huh, what the- HOLY CRAP!"

Cyborg then aimed his arm cannon at them, while Aquaman readied his trident, Pamela screamed at Crusch.

"Crusch get behind me, they still remember the old me!"

Crusch just got closer and spread her arms wide.

"I will not allow you to harm my friend! Lower your weapons so we can speak evenly!"

Pamela lowered her vines and got anxious on what they would do. Cyborg and Aquaman looked at each other for a few moments, before they lowered their weapons.

"Okay, you got our attention."  
"Now speak your business with us."

Crusch lowered her arms and took a breath.

"I am Crusch Karsten, and I believe something has happened to our two worlds."

The two heroes got interested and were now ready to talk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anastasia and her Fangs of Iron Members saw the Roswaal Estate and the strange people that introduced themselves to her.

One was a man named Mister Miracle. The other his wife, Big Barda.

They seemed to get along, mostly thanks to Ricardo and Big Barda seemingly starting to be friends.

Mimi was looking around, still worried about Garfiel, so she ran over to Mr. Miracle.

"Hey Hey! You perform miracles right?! Do one for Mimi!"  
"Um, I don't really perform things like tha-"  
"-Please help Mimi get to Garfiel safely!"  
"Listen, I…"

He then saw that she was trembling and looking like she was about to cry, so he sighed softly and patted her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he gave a relaxed smile.

"No worries, then...I'll perform every miracle I can muster to help you."

Her eyes brightened up and she quickly hugged him, but even he was shocked by her strength.

Big Barda looked over and smiled to herself.

Then the doors suddenly opened and out came two butlers...BUTLERS. Anastasia raised her brows seeing this.

"Huh? Um, something doesn't seem right…"

Everyone, even Big Barda and Mr. Miracle tilred their heads at what they were seeing.

"Hello dear guests...how may we help you?"

In front of this new rag tag team, were two butlers that looked identical to each other, but one had pink hair and the other blue….

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ferris keep going!"

Wilhelm cut down another powerful knight that was covered in dark armor, with a helmet similar to Batman's, as he ran to catch up...behind him in the distance, was a large black tower where the destroyed palace to the capital was. Above that dark tower, clouds circled around it, a large glowing Bat Symbol was floating above it. The sky up above, grey and depressing.

Ferris kept running through the empty streets alongside their new friends. When five more knights appeared. The girl next to Ferris jumped ahead and let out a humongous sonic scream. The knights flew away, but one caught the edge of a building and shot his was to them...only to shot through the same building with a tornado shot.

"Nyah! Thanks you two!"  
"No worries cutie we're stuck together today."

Black Canary and Red Tornado ran with Ferris before an even larger knight crashed through a wall and straight at them. He roared as he lifted a giant battle axe to slam it down on them.

Wilhelm shot the air and slice the giant knight's head clean off. Red Tornado grabbed Ferris and dodged his collapsing body.

Red Tornado nodded at Wilhelm.

[We must get off the streets to avoid anymore conflict.]

"Yes, but where would we go?"

Suddenly, a manhole cover opened up and a hand waved at them, Black Canary took the hint.

"Looks like that's our getaway. Let's go!"

They all rushed down the hole before the cloaked figure covered it shut. They were now in the sewers of the capital, the cloaked figure motioned them to follow. They then went through secret entrance after booby trapped entrance. Many passages and tunnels...until they made it to a metal door. The cloaked figure knocked in a peculiar way...the a small hole opened up on the wall, they could see an eye looking through, then it closed.

Soon the door opened and inside they saw it…

"My word…"  
[Astounding..]

A large base of sorts was there, a literal small encampment of warriors, they all stared at them before the cloaked figure revealed themself.

"I honestly thought I was seeing things when I was looking at you all, but I can see it really is you."  
"P...Petra-chan?"

Petra, now with scar across her cute face and much older than the one they last saw. Her hair much longer and her cute red ribbon now torn up considerably.

She was also wearing Natsuki Subaru's tracksuit, even if it was torn up considerably.

From the crowd, Ferris' eyes widened when she saw someone she almost didn't recognize.

"Crusch-sama…?"

Crusch, now with much shorter hair that barely reached her shoulder was almost trembling seeing her old friend. The left side of her face was badly burned…

"Oh nyo…"

Crusch wiped away her stray tears with her left hand...showing everyone that she was missing two fingers, her pinky and ring finger. It made Ferris want to collapse seeing her in such a state.

"Now then, let us leave pleasantries aside, we must speak with you all at once."  
"Yes...but where are we?"  
"Simple...the last bastion for freedom against the Master Swordsman."

Everyone was silent as they heard this. Crusch did a slight bow before she smiled at them.

"We welcome you, to the Partisans."

All the soldiers and citizens around her roared in applause around her, making the four of them nervous about what they had to say…

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Sage Council were staring down at the mysterious man who appeared in front of them.

"Tell us who you are."  
"They call me the Phantom Stranger."

Phantom Stranger looked up at them and stared deep into their souls...making them know they needed to listen.

"We must prepare ourselves…"  
"For what?"  
"The battle to stop this misuse of power."

He looked out the window to see a mismatched version of Britain and half the capital of Lugnica.

"And what happens if we fail stranger?"  
"...Then not just our worlds will fall."

Everyone held their breaths as the Phantom Stranger clenched his hands into fists.

"Everything...will fall."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Priscilla and Julius were surrounded outside a large palace, many strong looking warriors surrounded them...so Julius summoned his spirits all around him. They too were prepared to fight.

"Wait!"

The warriors lowered their weapons, the two of them looked up at a balcony and saw a warrior with a large red scarf. He jumped down and landed in front of them, giving them a better look.

He was a warrior adorned in a shimmering metal they had never seen before, he was strong looking for sure. His mask had no holes, with bat ears much like Batman's, his glowing artifical eyes would send shivers down anyone's spine and a strong white H symbol was on his chest.

Julius aimed the tip of his sword at him.

"Are you another impostor of Batman?!"  
"...Batman? You mean the one running around Gotham right now?"  
"No, the one I have been friends with for three years now!"  
"...I see then, tell me more."

He raised his head, lowered his shoulders and clenched his strong fists.

Julius still couldn't stand seeing him.

"Who are you?! Why do wear armor that looks like Batman's?!"  
"Easy really…"

He then clutched his chest pointed at himself with his thumb…

"I am the son of Batman, the Heretic against his corroded ideals."

Julius and Priscilla stared at him...Heretic then motioned towards the main entrance.

"Come inside, I welcome the friends of my foolish father...to the base for the League of Assassins."

.

.

.

.

Split apart in this brand new world, our heroes must find out the true nature of their circumstances….and what the Apocatastasis Society's true plans are.


	71. Chapter 71: New Age of Heroes

**AN: Previously, on Batman X Re:Zero! Some Society screwed up everything! Earth is all kinds of messed up! Everyone is separated!...And the Prom is tomorrow!**

 **Nah, but seriously, here is the next chapter, hope you like it...ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Two: New Age of Heroes

Beatrice was petting Puck as they all sat in their provided room within the palace. Emilia was gazing at the impressive architecture of Kahndaq.

"From what I was told by Black Adam-sama, this place is really well protected by some powerful magic."  
"Seeing what that man is capable of, I am not surprised, I suppose."  
"Yeah, you're right."

She sat back down on her bed and yawned a bit. She was pretty tired, but didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

Just then Black Adam entered the room with Leonard, the both had left to discuss things, most likely pertaining to Adam obtaining the Frost Gun for military purposes.

"I hope you are all comfortable with your accommodations."  
"Yes, thank you so much Black Adam-sama, we are really relaxing thanks to you."

He nodded but looked over at Beatrice, he was the most curious about the supposedly four hundred year old spirit in the shape of a young girl.

"Are you still not able to find your friends, spirit?"  
"Betty is trying, but I believe that your barrier around this country may be interrupting my search considerably, I suppose."

"Hmmm...I will see if I can use the Rock of Eternity to help you."  
"Rock of Eternity?"

Black Adam nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, it is a powerful item that harnesses powers that can be used for multiple purposes. I house it in another dimension, here in Kahndaq."  
"Was it always here, I suppose?"  
"No, it was in another city...but since the death of Shazam and his host Billy Batson, I have been tasked with protecting it."

Beatrice seemed interested in the Rock of Eternity but dropped the subject altogether.

"Now then, as it has come to our attention that you three are from another world, we can be sure to-"

Everyone was soon distracted by a glowing light that appeared in front of them.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Garfiel sat at the edge of the arena seats, clearly away from the others there. He was allowed to stay in Themyscira, with his head in tact, on the condition that he came into no contact with the other residents. This because of tradition, but also that some of the citizens were slightly scared of his unusual teeth.

It didn't bother him much as he watched Rem practice combat with a sword with a fellow Amazonian warrior. She had never used a sword before but she was quickly getting the hang of it. She traded strikes with the girl as many in the arena were cheering for Rem. Rem low kicked the girl into the ground and placed the sword towards her face. The girl sighed and surrendered to Rem.

Rem smiled and helped the girl up, Rem was quite humble about her fight, which the Amazonians around her respected. It seemed Rem was becoming quite popular on the island.

Rem looked up at the arena seats and found Garfiel, she motioned to him to step forward. He thought about it for a moment.

"Ah, wha' th' hell?"

He leapt down and was now on the fighting grounds. He rolled his shoulders and stretched a bit. Rem did some Radio Calisthenics, something her beloved Subaru taught her in the months they had before the Royal Selections end. She then put on a proud smile.

"Just to let Garf know, Rem will not be going easy on you."  
"Hell, yer sis never did anyways, so I'd expect nothin' less from her lil' sis."  
"Then how about we use our fists then?"  
"Now yer talkin'."

Rem tossed her sword away and put up a martial arts stance. Garfiel put up his own boxing stance.

They charged forward, Rem tried to high kick Garfiel, but he tilted his head out of the way. Only to see Rem twirl in the air use her palm to push his face. He smirked a his Divine Protection lessened the damage. Garfiel threw a punch, she grabbed his arm and attempted to judo throw him, he pressed his legs down and used his strength to toss Rem away. But the followed the momentum and flipped around before landing perfectly.

Garfiel charged at her so she attempted to low kick him away, but he jumped up, so she focused her fists and they began trading blows. None of them hit, but it would cut up their cheeks and send dirt and wind flying. The Amazonians were watching with impressed eyes.

Garfiel quickly kicked down, Rem blocked the hit and was able to kick his side, he was sent flying a bit before he punched the ground to stop himself. Garfiel dashed to her so she flipped in the air and kicked him to the ground. But as she retreated he spun on the ground and landed a kick to her abdomen, sending her flying. He then took the opportunity to grab her foot and slam her to the ground, as her body hit the ground her free foot stomped on his face, sending him back.

Garfiel were now both standing up and were tossing punches and kicks at each other, Rem landed a corkscrew punch on Garfiel's chin, making him stumble a bit. This didn't last too long as Garfiel kicked her sides, she almost lost her balance but got in a position to karate chop him on the neck, then land a knee to his face. She then tried to backfist him, but did a spin kick to the side of her head.

And that was it, Rem stumbled to the ground, Garfiel then aimed an axe kick to the top of her head. He stopped his foot just above her blue hair. Rem and Garfiel breathed ragged breaths, then sighed as Rem smiled up at him.

"Rem loses."  
"Ya did real good there."  
"Heh Rem hopes so."

* * *

Garfiel began healing Rem, then they looked around and saw they were now surrounded by curious Amazonians.

"Beast man, what are doing with Lady Rem?"  
"Is thi' how Otto-nii feels? Um oh, jus' usin' healin' magic on Rem is all."

The Amazonians did recall that after their meeting with Queen Diana, Rem pleaded with her to allow herself and Garfiel to heal all the warriors they injured. So after a few hours the warriors were amazed to see that they were all healed.

"So is it possible for us to use magic?"  
"Rem thinks it's possible."

Rem asked the girl to close her eyes and focus and visualize. When the girl opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that a small ice ball formed in front of her.

Everyone was now ecstatic and excited to see if they too could use magic.

Just then, Diana arrived from the skies and landed in the arena grounds, she crossed her arms as what she was looking at.

"And what do you think you're doing Garfiel?"  
"AH! Um, nothin..?"  
"Doesn't look like nothing."

She sighed as she walked over to them, the other women stood back to let her through.

"Garfiel, I asked you to stay out of contact with my people."  
"I know but-"

One of the Amazonian warriors took a step forward.

"Um, my Queen, Garfiel and Lady Rem were teaching us the basics of magic."  
"Magic?"  
"Yes, apparently they explained that people with the right qualifications can use it."

Diana looked over at the two who put on quite bashful faces.

"So then even I can use magic?"  
"Well, we won't know unless we try, will we Diana-sama?"

The two helped her concentrate, she took two deep breaths and visualized. Then as she opened her eyes...a fireball was in front of her eyes.

"Great Hera!"

Everyone was in awe of what they were seeing, Garfiel crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Woulda' look at tha' Diana-ojou sama is able ta use Fire Magic."  
"Incredible...and you two?"

The two nodded at her.

"Rem is able to use magic, though not high leveled I can use Water Magic."  
"My amazin' self can only use Healing Magic, but hey, it can be useful."

Diana allowed the fire to dissipate as she remembered something.

"I recall you said Batman can use magic as well...is that correct?"  
"Hell yeah, he's th' Ligh', Bat-aniki is consider'd the stronges' Yang magic user in all th' Kingdom."  
"Unbelievable...to think he would delve into magic at all, a lot must have happened to him."

As they both nodded in understanding...Rem yanked on Garfiel's ear.

"OWOWOWOW! Th' hell Rem?!"  
"Don't say that to Rem! Look at my uniform."

She had a sour look as Garfiel took a look at her uniform, and he shivered intensely. There were tears, wrinkles and her shoulder piece was falling off.

"Subaru-kun worked hard on this uniform! This is one of Rem's only remaining treasures, now you ruined it! Garf better prepare for his punishment…"  
"W-W-W-Wai' Rem! I'm sorry abou' tha'! Let's figure this out together!"

Diana was happily laughing at the two, she took a breath as she went over and held both of their shoulders.

"Relax Rem, I'll have some of the best clothes makers repair it."  
"R-Really? Thank you so much Diana-sama!"

She gave a respectful bow to her.

"Until then, how about I give you some new clothes fitting of a warrior of your stature?"  
"Oh...Rem humbly accepts, your kind offer."

Diana nodded and had Rem be taken to the armory to find some new clothes, though she could see that Garfiel kicked at the ground while grumbling, probably because he wanted to go look around the armory as well. This made the Amazonian Queen sigh.

"Garfiel, if you behave yourself, I will allow you to go with them."  
"For real? Hell yeah! I'm off, ya won't regret this!"

He raced off, but remembered to bow one last time to her, then made his way to catch up with them.

* * *

When the time came for them to come back Diana was more than surprised.

"Well now, those fit you two most elegantly. I especially would've mistaken Rem for a true Amazonian warrior."  
"You're words are truly most kind to Rem."

She came back with her own steel and gold armor that made her look exactly like an Amazonian fighter, she didn't want a helmet of course.

"Otherwise it would cover my hair, Subaru-kun says my hair is cute...so I want him to see it everyday."  
"Your love for this man is truly something, he is a lucky man."

Rem smiled and looked over at Garfiel. Now he had two twin shields that were offered to him, while not exactly like the ones he used, he was comfortable with it.

"You take your title as Strongest Shield very seriously don't you?"  
"Hehe, yup."

He scratched his nose and smiled at her. But as she was going to say something, a light appeared behind her, grabbing everyone's attention.

.

.

.

.

* * *

At the Batcave, Subaru was sipping on some coffee as he giggled at Frederica quickly get a little hyper from it. In their world, they didn't have coffee so it was her first time trying some….and she had a bit too much.

"Subaru-sama, how does anyone function with such a drink?"  
"Hehe, you get used to it. My dad could drink like ten cups a day and it would barely keep him going."  
"This world is such an oddity."

As they chatted away Flash zipped back into the cave chewing on a donut, carrying two pink boxes.

He quickly ate it and put the boxes down on a counter.

"Alright everyone, donuts are here."

Subaru took Frederica to go see them, he opened the top box and she gazed inside.

"These are?"  
"Donuts, we have them in Japan, but I hear the best are made here in America. Grab one and see for yourself, they go great with coffee."

She relented and nervously got one, she looked over and saw Subaru enjoying a maple bar. She put on a brave face and took a bite of her powdered sugar variety, her face lit up as she chewed.

"Subaru-sama this is really good! I've never had something like this before."

She took a big sip of coffee.

"Ah, and it does go great with coffee. This world cease to amaze me!"

She smiled happily at Subaru who nodded back. They also were amazed at seeing Flash eat so many of them.

"Um, Barry-san...are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yup, I have a super fast metabolism due to the Speedforce. So I'll be alright."

The two were quite amazed.

Dick returned from whatever he was doing earlier and grabbed a donut himself. He took a bite as he walked to the computer column.

"Now what's this?"  
"What's up Grayson-san?"  
"Seems like we have visitors."

Dick proceeded to type in something and the computer voiced out:

 _-Target Sighted. Superman. And. Supergirl. Are inbound. Care to proceed?_

"Oh, it's Clark and Kara...might be important. Computer let them in."

The large doors opened above them. From there Superman landed down, carrying what appeared to be carriage. When Subaru saw him he spat out his coffee and began coughing.

"Subaru-sama? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah...ahem...but...I can't believe it. It really is Superman!"  
"Superman?! You mean the one Bruce has said is the strongest member of his team?"  
"Yup, and man is it so odd to see him in the flesh."

Landing soon after was Supergirl.

 _-INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! UNKNOWN OBJECT INBOUND!_

Superman quickly dashed to Dick.

"Call it off, those are some friends of ours!"  
"Right! Computer disengage, allow entry. Code: 19670!"

 _-...Understood. Access Granted._

"Whew!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, when a recognizable face floated down.

"Oh Roswaal!"  
"Subaru-kun, I aaaaaam so glad to see you and Frederica saaaafe and sound."

Roswaal landed safely with someone he recognized in his arms, he lowered her down.

"...! Ram, thank god you're okay!"

Ram flinched when she heard this voice. Her eyes darkened as she slowly turned her eyes to face the man hurrying towards them.

 **Natsuki Subaru.**

"...You."

Her words shook as much as her eyes wavered. She saw that he had a metal left hand and one of his eyes was no longer normal….it didn't matter.

She saw the images.

 _Her sister returning to the mansion and in tears._

 _The endless nights where Rem waited by the entrance...hoping Subaru would walk through them._

 _The days where Rem would struggle even with the simplest tasks, due to her mana being drained._

 _The painful sight of her crying in the shower all by herself._

 _The disgusting dreams of Rem crying in the streets as Subaru laughed as he ran away from her._

She made a promise to herself. If she ever saw him again, ever found out where he was hiding she would-

* * *

" **NATSUKI SUBARU!"  
** "Huh?!"

She ran forward and fired a powerful wind attack at him, this very attack would definitely cut his head clean off. But he disappeared in an instant, the blast smashing the ground. Ram looked around and looked behind herself to see the Flash carrying Subaru over his shoulder.

"Now listen miss, we just need you to-"  
"-GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

She tried to kick him, but he was now back to his original spot.

"What are you doing?! Why are trying to kill Subaru?!"  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Ram charged at with her wand in hand, but Flash put Subaru down and quickly grabbed Ram and took her out of the Batcave.

He was back inside, but they could hear noises outside. It was obvious she was trying to break her way in and firing wind magic at the closed off cave.

"LET ME IN! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE STILL BE ALIVE!?"

Flash was back outside and tried to calm Ram down.

"Listen, tell me your name. I'm the Flash, and you are-"  
"-DIE!"

He easily dodged her windblade and nodded at her.

"I'd be mad too if I was named that."  
"Enough of your jokes, get out of my way and let me see Subaru!"  
"Why?"  
"So I can kill him...he hurt my sister and betrayed us! That cowardly scum is dead to me already...so I'll kill him and free my sister from her obsession with him."  
"...I'm sorry to hear that. However, I can't let you do that."

Ram now had tears fall from her eyes as she was now beyond upset, sad and enraged with the strange man in front of her.

She was aiming her wand at him...but Flash quickly knocked her out with a chop to the neck. He caught her before she fell and carefully carried her.

Flash dashed back into the cave and sat Ram down on a spare chair. He sighed as he then heard a voice come up behind him, from the open carriage door.

"Thanks for that Barry."  
"That voice…"

From the carriage emerged a knight that looked like a certain someone they knew.

He removed his helmet and both Barry and Dick saw a face they had not seen in over six years.

"I'm back everyone."

Dick kicked off his chair and rushed over and gave a strong hug to Bruce.

"Bruce! You're alive! You're alive!"  
"Yeah...glad to see you doing fine Dick. Thank you for taking care of things for me."

Dick let go of him and wiped away his tears, he was more than happy to see his father-figure back, though he was surprised to see he had more scars on his face and his left eyebrow was white.

"You've been through a ton huh?"  
"That obvious?"  
"Sure."

Flash passed by Dick and gave Bruce a hug as well.

"Oh man! Oh man! Bruce is back! I missed you! We missed you!"

"Thanks Barry, now let me go."  
"Still the broody guy, huh?"  
"Not fully."

Then someone ran over that he was more than happy to hug.

"Bruce!"

She embraced him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Making Dick and Barry look away for a moment.

With their kiss parted he cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

"You okay Frederica?"  
"Yes, Grayson-sama and Barry-sama were very hospitable."  
"Good to hear."

She continued to hug his arm as she looked back and saw a familiar face.

"Beatrice-sama!"

Beatrice slowly got out of the carriage and almost sprinted to stand behind Batman.

Subaru walked over and was more than excited to see her.

"Beako!"  
"...Betty is unsure of what to think of your new look."

Subaru stopped dead in his tracks when noticed Beatrice was really clinging to Batman and was no too thrilled to see him.

"Wait a minute…Bruce, is Beako-"  
"-Yes, she is from an alternate reality."

Everyone was dead quiet when they heard this...so Bruce took a deep breath and decided to explain things further.

* * *

"Damn...I really fucked up in that world."

Subaru held his head in disappointment from what he had heard in all fairness Subaru did remember he considered running away, but it was Rem's words that brought him back, so he was the man he was today.

"If I ever that version of me, I'll give him a good beating for putting everyone through that."

Subaru nodded this when he saw more people cautiously coming of the carriage.

"S-Subaru?"

Emilia came out staring at the man in front of her, she honestly wanted to run up to him and give him a big hug...but she soon calmed down, and even looked at the floor sadly.

"...That's right."

She knew that this man in front of her was not the same Natsuki Subaru she remembered in her world. She could glance up and down and see the actual differences.

"..Wow."

She saw that he had his left eye different, like it was an entirely different entity; his left hand was made of strong looking metal and his physique seemed stronger than when she last him.

"Emilia...hey, are you okay?"  
"Um, oh yes just fine."

She was quite unaware of how to speak with him, it had been so long since they last spoke, but she felt the weight in her soul weigh her down.

"Subaru...I'm sorry…"  
"For what? Oh, the whole capital thing right? Listen Emilia, there is nothing to apologize for, I messed on my own part with that whole ordeal. Unlike...the other me, I got over it and became a better person from it."  
"...You really are a different Subaru aren't you?"

Emilia stared wide eyed at Subaru...even Ferris who was exiting the carriage was not just looking at him in disbelief, but gazing around the place they were in. He just couldn't believe the stuff he was looking at, nor the strangely dressed people around him.

"Ferris, you alright there?"  
"...Just, catching my breath is nyall."

Ferris locked eyes with the Subaru in front of him...even he had to confirm it.

"You really are a different Subaru-kyun…"  
"Wow, this other me must have a shitty reputation...not that I'd be against it."

Subaru chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his head. Bruce looked at his quite beaten up armor and sighed.

"Dick, do we still have some suits on reserve?"  
"Yeah, you'll find some there...also, we have that design you completed before you left."  
"Perfect, while I appreciate this armor, I'd prefer one of my own suits."

As Bruce was about to leave to fix himself up, Beatrice grabbed his cape.

"Beatrice?"  
"Betty has come to an understanding...that I may encounter the other betty is that right? The one contracted with Natsuki Subaru, I suppose?"  
"I would assume so."  
"Then...I'll need to differentiate Betty from the other, I suppose."  
"And how will you do that?"  
"...That's where you'll help, Bruce."

She smiled up at him, then ran around and pulled him by his hand. Subaru breathed out refreshed as he leaned his back on the carriage and watched Bruce lead Beatrice away.

Unknown to him, someone with blue eyes was holding their breath as they cried in the carriage, looking at him.

* * *

The doors upstairs opened and out came Bruce, Barry clapped happily seeing him, Subaru whistled at him in applause and Frederica had a graceful smile on her face. Barry did his usual shtick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome back...the one and only, Batman!"

Batman came out of the doors with his new Batsuit; this one dark grey, verging close to black, with the cowl, mask, gauntlets and boots this very color. The rest of his suit was normal grey, on his chest a black bat symbol with yellow outline around it. His new utility belt was shaped like a bat, with fangs on front and wings on the obliques, it was black with yellow piping, and he carried his ceremonial sword still in its sheath. His vicious white eyes were still there…

"It's honestly good to be back in a suit."  
"It really takes me back Bruce."  
"Come to think of it, I guess it does."

Bruce smirked at Subaru.

Frederica ran upstairs and hugged him tightly around his arm.

"I also really did miss seeing you dressed like this, it almost seemed wrong not to see you like this."

Bruce patted her shoulder before someone else came through the door, with her hands on his hips.

"You may be closest to Bruce physically, but Betty is even more closer to him than even you can be, I suppose."

Beatrice came out with a proud face and a brand new dress. Apparently they used an advanced 3-D printer to create one that looked exactly identical to Beatrice's usual dress...except this one was black and white, instead of pink and white.

She walked over and floated up just to sit on Bruce's shoulder.

"Betty will allow this maid to marry Bruce, but it will not deter Bettyu from showing him affection when it is needed, I suppose."  
"I don't think I can handle sharing Bruce anymore than I already am."

The ladies stared each other down as sparks flew between them. Subaru and Flash raised their palms and shook their heads.

"I'm not going anywhere near that situation."

Dick chuckled seeing the odd occurrence Bruce found himself in.

Subaru didn't like the fact that is was obviously a lie that made Beatrice come out of the library with Bruce, but was happy to see her express herself and be actually free of her ordeal.

Then Subaru watched as someone else emerged from the carriage.

* * *

"Su-Subaru-kun."

Subaru froze as he see a certain maid stumble out of the carriage. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was dry, probably from crying so much.

"Rem."  
"...SUBARU-KUN!"

She ran over and tackled him to the ground, she hugged him tightly as she literally clawed at his back. She took in every scent his body casted out she looked into his eyes, though they were different she still liked them. She felt his chest and how much firmer it felt in her palms.

"Subaru-kun...you left Rem all by herself...left her and said all those things to her."  
"Rem...I just-"

Everyone was surprised when she slapped him across the face.

Known to only to Superman and Supergirl, Ram had woke up and saw the moment Rem slapped him. She held her breath as she continued to watch.

"Rem...is...Rem is….SO ANGRY WITH SUBARU-KUN!"  
"...You have every right to-"  
"-DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

Subaru held his breath as she saw how red with anger Rem was.

"Rem was abandoned! The love of her life ran away from her as if she was the plague….yelled at Rem, called her many things...sacrificed so much to find her hero! HER HERO WHO RAN AWAY! AND...do you know why?!"

"...!"

"Subaru-kun...Subaru-kun...Rem loves you."  
"...I know."

Subaru reached out and cupped her cheek, she slapped it away and brought him in for a kiss. She hugged around his neck and had tears drenching her cheeks. She let go of him, and stood up. Subaru caught his breath and got back up, he looked at Rem who seemed to calm down a bit, she looked down then and asked him a simple question.

"And what of the other Rem?"  
"...I'm planning on marrying her."  
"That Rem, is very lucky."

She smiled, but it was obvious to Batman and the other heroes that she was putting on a fake smile. Subaru went over and hugged Rem tightly.

"Subaru-kun?"  
"I'm sorry for what the other me did, I really am...but rest assured Rem, one day I'll find that bastard and we'll all teach him a lesson together, okay?"

Subaru helped to wipe away Rem's stray tears, causing her to smile happily. Subaru turned his head to see Ram had walked over behind him.

"...Ram."  
"...I can see now that you are not the same Barusu that broke my sister's heart. I-I apologize for my earlier actions."

She did a humble bow, of which Subaru cringed at, but relented and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I forgive you Ram...I don't hold you against it. Hell, I'll even join you in beating some sense into the other me's ass."  
"...I'll hold you too it."

For the first time since they met, Ram smiled a bit looking up at Subaru.

Rem was more than happy seeing her sister finally relax.

* * *

Batman walked down the stairs finally and went to speak with Superman.

"Clark, have you been able to make any contact with the other Leaugers?"  
"I can hear them, but I think they're all separated due to the convergence."  
"We'll need to contact them."

Beatrice was still sitting on Batman's shoulder when she pointed behind Subaru.

"What's that?"

Subaru turned around to see a ball of light forming, then it began to take shape.

"Wh-Who are you?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Can't have you running around like that!"

Green Lantern created a giant fist with his ring and punched away Red Volcano, who crashed through several buildings...before he could get up Batman flew by and fired several Yang beams at him, littering him with dents.

"Damn meatbags! Get the hell away from me!"

He fired some heat beams up at Batman, but he flew through a tear in space and ended up behind him, kicking into Halibel who used his sword to slice off his arm.

"DAMN!"

Red Volcano chopped off Halibel's head...only to reveal he was actually a log with a puff of smoke.

"WHAT?!"  
"Comin' in hot head!"

Blue Beetle created some maces with his hands and slammed him to the ground, before changing them to cannons and firing blasts down all over him.

He used his his wing jets to fly over...only to dodge a blast from Red Volcano, his face half destroyed, then Sarah sliced off one of his legs and tossed an explosive sack at him, making him lean forward.

"Got you now!"

Green Lantern created a Rocket Launcher and fired it at the top of his head, it smashed most of it away, Halibel saw his chance and tossed a sword in the open broken part, causing further damage.

Red Volcano began to short circuit and was doing badly, Batman jetted down and kicked a ball of Yang magic destroying half his head.

"Hu-Hu-MAN! Will-NNnnNot S-ss-s-s-s-s-sSTOP! Me-!"

Blue Beetle appeared behind him and sliced his head clean off. Then Halibel sliced him in two. Green Lantern created a dome around him...just as Red Volcano's body self destructed. The dome saved them from the blast.

* * *

Petra brushed her outfit free of debris and slowly walked over to see the others. Green Lantern and Blue Beetle were simply in disbelief in who they were seeing.

"I can't believe you're still alive, it's good to see you again Bruce."  
"Yeah man, it was totally the worst when you weren't around! We are so glad to see you back carnale!"

Batman nodded as he peeked over and saw Petra, he walked past the two and bent down and took off his helmet. A grizzly looking Bruce Wayne with many scars all over his face and a small ponytail was seen.

"Petra, you're alive…"  
"Of course I'm alive, you and Subaru saved me."  
"...I don't believe it."

Petra shook her head, not believing what she was seeing, but she clapped her hands and nodded.

"That's it! You're a different Bruce-sama! This is another world!"  
"...Then, that means you're from a world where me and Subaru didn't come to Kararagi."  
"That would be the case."

Petra patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Petra...you've gotten so big."  
"No doubt! I'm still going to continue growing until my beauty rivals Emilia-sama and Rem onee-chan!"

Batman and Subaru's faces flinched in fear.

"Petra...who is dead...where you are from?"  
"...I don't understand...no one has died from our camp."

Subaru was choking on spit as he tried not to panic or scream, to learn that there was a world where he didn't run away but instead worked with Batman to save everyone...it was soul crushing.

"Dear?"

Rem held his shoulder...making him breathe out slowly. He had to. He was going to be happy for his new family, he still felt disgusted in himself that he failed to save the others...but he wouldn't let it stop him from being a good father to his children, a good husband to Rem, or a good friend to Bruce, Halibel or Tia.

For now, he had to be strong.

Rigel walked over and glanced at Petra. Petra held her cheeks and gasped at who she was seeing.

"Oh my! Are you Subaru's son?!"  
"Ahhhh, my facial features make it obvious don't they?"  
"Yeah, especially the eyes!"  
"Give me a break!"

He made a sour face and turned to face his dad, making him chuckle a bit. Rem walked over still holding hands with Spica as she went to speak with the new strangers.

"So, you two are friends from Bruce's world?"  
"Well yeah, we go back a long time."  
"I see, then maybe you have an answer of what's going on?"  
"No ma'am, we're sort of stuck in the bushes with this situation as well."

Rem nodded, then Spica waved at John, who smiled and waved back at the young girl. Blue Beetle was speaking matters with Halibel…

"So you're like a shinobi right?"  
"What the? How do you know about my profession?"  
"Where I'm from, there's a lot of kick ass stories about ninjas and stuff! But um, is it okay if I mention this? Isn't it like, against your job priorities to speak about this kind of stuff?"  
"...Meh, I think I'll let it slide for now...though in different circumstances I'd have to...y'know? Silence you."  
"Que manera de ir!"

The two chuckled a bit as Sarah walked over to speak with Batman.

"Yes, so I assume that you are this world's version right?"  
"Yes...and you are?"  
"...I see..you don't know me."

She sighed sadly and looked up at him.

"Yes, I am Sarah W. Remendis, I am bodyguard to the Emilia Camp and fiance to Bruce Wayne."  
"...! You're engaged with the other me?!"

"Correct."  
"...How odd, and here I'm in a relationship with a deadly Great Spirit."

Sarah held her breath as she figured out he was somehow in relationship with the powerful spirit of Kararagi; Zarestia. But she controlled her composure and sighed.

"Yes, My fiance truly gets into strange relationships…"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing…"

She chuckled to herself.

* * *

Green Lantern and Blue Beetle were getting ready to leave and were going to ask Batman and Halibel to watch over these people...but then a light shined above them, making everyone ready to combat whatever threat came next.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anastasia and the others were sitting in the main dining hall. Mimi was expecting to see Garfiel so she was giddy with excitement.

Mister Miracle glanced around., he then began whispering to Ricardo who sat across from him.

"I don't think this is a trap, but we should be on guard…"

"Yeah, they didn't seem too bad...but I gotta say they looked...familiar."

Just then, entering the room was was a girl with slightly spiky long hair that went down as a ponytail, scary looking hazel eyes and a tracksuit that-

"HUH?! Natsuki-san is that you?!"  
"Huh? Do I know you?"

Anastasia and the others, minus Miracle and Barda had their mouths hung open as they stared at this girl.

"Um, how do you know me?"  
"I-Ignoring that much you are Natsuki Subaru!"  
"S-Subaru?"

She scratched the back of her head and slightly giggled at the comment.

"No no, I'm Natsuki Saia. Did you mistake me for someone else?"  
"...How is this even possible?!"

From behind Saia, came a handsome man with violet eyes and gorgeous silver hair tied to a ponytail, he had slightly sharp ears and was wearing a white purple tuxedo.

"Hello there strangers, um...I'm Erick and we welcome you to our home!"  
"This isn't real is it?"

From behind Erick emerged a grey cat with pink backpack and a light purple ribbon around its neck.

"Oh, Pax! You're up already!"  
"Of course my son! Eri must have been lonely without me!"  
"Not so, Saia was keeping me company."  
"Such a good girl."

The three laughed off the comment...further confusing the attendants.

Just then they took their seats and out came a young blonde boy with a braided part hairstyle came out wearing a pink and white suit.

"Can't believe I have to eat with so many people today...what an annoyance, I concur. Borris should've just stayed in the library..."  
"Oh my god, when is this going to end?!"

Anastatsia held her head as she thought she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

The two butlers with matching black and white tuxedos returned. They were quite handsome and looked like two certain maids everyone there remembered. The pink haired butler bowed first.

"Welcome to our residence, I am Rey."

The blue haired one smiled and bowed as well.

"We welcome you dear guest, I am Roy."

Just then they both turned around motioned to the door behind them, and here right now is our master Roswaal L. Mathers. Anastasia and the others eyes lit up, they were literally praying that they were getting back to normal reality-

"Hellooooo! Welcooome to my humble residence my dear guests."

Coming out...was just a very sexy female version of Roswaal...everyone hung their heads low, while Miracle and Barda just shrugged at each other.

* * *

Roswaal sipped on some tea as he mad quite the comment.

"Forgive me fooooor saying this Anastasia-san, but you remind me of a certain someone."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes...you wouldn't happen to be related to Rasputin Hoshin would you? You have the same hair color and eyes as that man-"  
"-Enough! I get it, in this world everyone's gender is switched! Let's drop the subject, I don't even want to think about what I look like as a guy."

Mimi looked around and realized that Garfiel wasn't around, so she sighed loudly. Seeing this Miracle looked over at Roswaal.

"Ms. Mathers, I'm sure you now understand the situation we are currently in then. That light from before seems to have converged this world with several other ones."  
"This is quite the predicament then...would yooooooou say this would hamper the Royal Selection we are currently in?"

Erick seemed down that the Royal Selection was put on hold-

"ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Barda slammed her fist on the table, almost cracking it two. Everyone, especially the two butlers were now on high alert.

"You're worried about some damn election?! The world is in danger, we have a world that could collapse at any moment! We have no idea how it got this way and we need to solve it fast...live could be at stake!"

"I apologize, IIIIIII now realize the severity of the situation we are currently in. Please forgive me."

Roswaal did a slight bow, this seemed to be enough for Barda as she sat back down. Mr. Miracle took the reins of this conversation.

"Ms. Mathers, I need you to help us out."  
"Aaaaaand how may I do that?"  
"We'll need to stay here and repair our communications systems to get in contact with our team...right now heading out there might be too dangerous, so I suggest we all stay put and find out more information."

Roswaal rubbed her chin and looked straight into Mr. Miracle's blue eyes.

"Very well then, I shaaaaall do so then. You are free to stay here."

* * *

Roy was seeing to Saia as she was grumbling at her green peppers.

"Saia-chan, Roy is sorry that those were prepared, if you wish, Roy can take them away for you."  
"Nah, don't worry, I need to get over my childish taste anyways...it's what a cool person does right?"  
"Yes, Saia-chan is right as alway."

Roy blushed a bit as Saia gave him thumbs up and a wink.

Anastasia saw this and chuckled.

"No matter what world, I guess some things don't change."

Everyone was now leaving to the hallway, when a light appeared in the middle of the hallway. Roy stepped in front of Saia, while Erick and Pax aimed ice spears at it.

As everyone was on guard, Roswaal continued sitting on her chair and pulled out a hidden metia from her breasts.

She opened it up and seductively whispered to it…

"Something iiiiis happening."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wilhelm, Ferris, Black Canary and Red Tornado were sitting across from the members of this resistance movement.

Petra and Crusch sat across them, surrounded by their other members:

* * *

Julius Juukulis, he was much older and had a bandholz beard with a man bun hairstyle. His face was still impeccable...but he was missing his entire left arm.

Mimi Pearlbaton, an adult woman now, ahe had her haired tied to a single braid and had an eyepatch over her left eye...luckily she was still smiling.

Felt, she was taller and wore sleeveless armor, but her entire arms and neck were covered in scars...and apparently her tongue was gone.

Halibel, he was the same...if you counted having a peg leg for his right side and missing his tail normal that is.

Rom, was essentially blind and had his right hand replaced with a hook hand.

Cecilus, had a peg leg for is left leg and was missing his left ear.

Meili, she was missing both arms and had a definite scar across her neck.

Chin, had a buzzed haircut, wore a Vollachian Knight suit and had a blade as a replacement for his missing left hand.

Wilhelm, much older, he had an unkempt long beard and was now bald. Half his face was burned and he wore shoulder pads.

Sarah, she was missing her left ear, had an eyepatch over her right eye...she was also holding onto what appeared to be a rapier.

Pamela, she wore her hair as a single bun, she also seemed to have seen better days.

* * *

There in front of them were the commanders of this resistance movement….but Black Canary was still confused about one aspect.

"You mean to tell me...Batman took over this world?"  
"Yes...that...MONSTER took down the entirety of this world within a year."

Red Tornado and Canary looked at each other in disillusionment.

Wilhelm shook his head though.

"But Crusch-sama, you said you were fighting the Master Swordsman?"  
"Yes... **somehow, Batman fused with the late Sword Saint, Reinhard Van Astrea and became the Master Swordsman…"**

The very idea she spoke of was disgusting. The friend and hero they all knew, stooping to such despicable lengths...it had to be a mistake, it must have been a trick...but the evidence was there.

The Tower.

The Soldiers.

The Man himself.

Petra trembled as she held herself.

"It happened year and a half ago...Subaru and the others left to the capital for the Royal Selection to start...then, before I knew Subaru came back with his arm missing...from the roof of my house...I could see the smoke...the fire and the-the...the Tower when it fell from the sky."

"..."

"It began firing beams from above it, so much destruction."

She wiped away stray tears, then put on a crazed smile, sending shiver down everyone's spines.

"When that happened, we had to run for our lives...his soldiers came...it was a scene of madness. Bandits and merchants, Witch Cultists and Knights, Emilia-sama and the Sin Archbishop of Sloth...haha, all working together to try and fight him and his Justice Elite."

"...!"

"Ohhhhh, but one by one...people died...Rem-sama...Ram-sama...Mom….DAAAD…"

She tried to hide back her sadness…

"Even when we made it to the Priscilla encampment...we saw it ablaze and the Justice Commander, Garfiel, waiting for us. He killed...my friends...my neighbors...Beatrice-chan."

"...!"

"Then, Subaru pushed me into the forest, he distracted them so I could escape….in the end, all I found was his tracksuit...and some bloody teeth."  
"My god…."

* * *

Julius stepped forward.

"Yes, it as she said, they suddenly appeared that day and attacked the palace, iot seems they were there to kill all of us."

"..."

"And did they ever….the Sage Council was slaughtered, all the nobles were sliced apart and Captain Marcos had his head crushed in by the Master Swordsman."  
"...Julius...where is Anastasia-sama?"

Julius held back any tears he wished to shed, putting on an expression of pain.

"She was holding onto my arm...then they were both frozen solid...and DESTROYED."  
"...Dear god."

Ferris raised his hand.

"Julius...what happened to Ferri-chan?"  
"...You were taken away by his Justice Executioner...that man told us he had every intention of killing us, and that having Ferris around would cause him problems."  
"...Did he...kill Ferri-chan?"  
"...We don't know."

Ferris held his breath as the others were in deep thought. Crusch took a sip of water and glanced at them.

"But! You all seem to be from...another world was it? Yes, you are all from a world where Batman has not reached the level of threat he is meant to become."  
"Wait there Crusch-sama, Ferri-chan knows that this Batman is the scourge of the world...but the Batman-san we knyow….is a hero!"  
"P-Preposterous! That filth doesn't have a shred of goodness or mercy in him!"

Wilhelm shook his head and calmly put his hand together.

"Crusch-sama, where we are from, Batman-dono and Natsuki Subaru-dono are heroes, they have defeated many Sin Archbishops, killed two Great Demon Beasts and have effectively saved us many times over-"  
"-That is insane!"

Wilhelm looked over and saw that the older Meili, a woman who was beyond gorgeous and voluptuous...was snarling at him.

"Don't bring us that crap here! Batman is a fucking monster!"  
"Young miss…"  
"Shut up! My big sister...my mother were killed, and my entire country of Gutseko was sacked by him and his STUPID army! So don't tell me that there is a good version of him...BECAUSE I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Meili was panting from her screaming only to be calmed down by the other Wilhelm.

Crusch sighed as they looked over the facts.

"Regardless, you may stay here for the time being, make yourselves comfortable…"

The four of them decided to take a break...Ferris was especially tired, he would love to treat their injuries...but it seemed that their injuries were too old to heal and some of them were adamant about letting a stranger near them.

As the four walked downstairs...Crusch looked back at her followers...Felt crossed her arms.

"What do ya think Crusch?"  
"...They have been brainwashed by Batman, we may need to help them as well. It is obvious he is trying to trick them."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If what they said is true and many worlds have been combined into one...this may be our chance to kill Batman...NO...all the Batmen that have ever existed."  
"...Yes Captain."  
"We...will save everyone from that monster."

Just then a flash of light appeared in front of them.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Julius and Priscilla sat in table as Heretic removed his helmet and sat across from him.

"Well that was quite the story."  
"Indeed, we have been through alot with Batman."

Julius was taken aback at how the young man looked like Bruce, except he had jade eyes and a buzzcut haircut.

"So I take it you are Damian then?"  
"Oh, Batman has told you about me?"  
"Yes. He told us how you stabbed him."

He narrowed his eyes at him, then they both returned the gesture. However, Damian sat back and gazed at the woman in the red dress.

"So...Priscilla was it? What do you have to say about this?"  
"I have nothing to say to a boy who would betray his own father."

He chuckled a bit as he grabbed his glass of water and chugged it down. He put the cup back down and leered at them

"I didn't betray my father...he betrayed the world."  
"How is that?"  
"He was against the changing times...ever since the event of the Blackest Night, death has been a constant in this world. They said life was going to start again, but what a joke that was."

"...?"

"Shazam, Miss Martian, Fire and Ice, Steel, Speedy, Vibe, Aqualad, Grifter...they're all dead...there are more...but I can't remember all their names. And do you know why? Because they never tried to kill their enemies. That's what I'm doing here, making the world a safer place by killing those who would harm it…It's a new age of heroes!"

He looked back and spread his arms wide.

"My League of Assassins will kill in the shadows to make the world of light that much brighter. Isn't that better than what my father does?"

It was silent for a moment, before both of them gave their answers.

"Hmph! You besmirch your father's goals...I have nothing more to say to Heretic."  
"Batman, is a man who devotes himself to the sanctity of life, even when the rest of us did kill he did his damndest to never take a life, but you go around murdering everyone you see as a threat...you really did betray your father."

Damian scoffed at them before he put his helmet back on.

"We'll see who history remembers."

Then a bright light shined a ways away from them...it began to take shape.

"By the spirits!"

Dr. Fate appeared in front of them.

* * *

He appeared to all the groups that were gathered together and gave them a message.

" _Our worlds are under peril, we must come together to face this threat...lest our world crumble away into nothingness. We must put our differences aside, be rid of our grudges and strive to save our homes...in a few moments I will return to gather you all so we may plan out our movements to stop the true aggressors of this vile action. Be ready…"  
_  
He disappeared.

* * *

Emilia and Beatrice stared at what they had seen.

"Who was that Adam-sama?"  
"Dr. Fate, he is one of the most powerful magic users in this world, we may need to-"

Just then loud crashes and noises were heard outside. Black Adam saw that someone was causing trouble in his city.

"I will see what is is happening!"  
"We're coming too!"  
"No, stay here Emilia!"  
"No way...if Subaru and Batman don't run from danger, then neither will we!"

Black Adam saw the determination in their eyes and relented.

"Alright, you may follow but be quick!"  
"Yes sir!"

Emilia saluted him and the rest of them followed...Emilia looked back at Leonard who seemed hesitant to come. She gave him a smile and ran off.

Snart clicked his tongue and looked at his briefcase.

"God...Damn it…"

* * *

Now in the city, many buildings were destroyed, corpses lay about and cars were overturned or on fire. They soon found who were responsible for the vile actions...Beatrice clenching her fists.

"Gluttony."

Louis and Ley tossed away some of their victims as three cars were on fire behind them.

"Ley, look...the spirit we require is right there. It's time to finally get her."  
"YES! And we also get to eat some of those people's NAMES and MEMORIES! AHHH What a feast…"

Ley charged forward, Emilia and Puck were prepared to form and ice barrier-

"Impudent boy!"

Black Adam, used his great speed to grab Ley by the hair and toss him through several cars. Louis charged at him with his hand reaching for his face, but an ice blast stopped him midair, Black Adam then headbutted him away into a cafe.

The monarch turned his head to face the new fighter.

"I didn't think you would come out of retirement Snart."  
"What can I say? I got guilt tripped into it."

Captain Cold arrived with his Frost Gun and smirked.

He walked past Emilia and Beatrice and smiled at them.

"Sit back and watch these two get their asses handed to them."

Emilia and Beatrice nodded, with Puck giving him a thumbs up. Black Adam and Captain Cold stood side by side as they watched the two Sin Archbishops get back up and narrow their eyes at them...the two teams were now ready for combat.

* * *

Dr. Fate stopped his message as he looked over at Constantine. The man nodded took one last puff of smoke and put it out, fixing his tie as he got up.

"Where are you two going?"  
"We got a uninvited guest, you all stay here...oh here watch the mighty nice pay per view event with this."

He placed a crystal ball in front of them and the two magical users of them teleported away by Fate. The three remaining patrons watched as an image came up on the crystal...

* * *

Now outside, on a snow capped mountain below the floating House of Mystery, the mystical men looked over as they saw a cute girl in a purple cloak with pink hair start walking up to them.

"Listen lady, don't know what you're trying to pull, but you ain't the first shapeshifter I've had a tussle with."  
"I suggest you leave before we force you to leave...WITCH CULTIST."

The girl began to laugh as she licked her lips and smiled seductively at them.

"Two darling men who don't know how to give me their looooove...I can't wait to beat that information into you."

Two large dragon wings sprouted out of her back, Constantine summoned a magic circle beneath his feet and Dr. Fate summoned magic orbs around him, his white eyes narrowed at the disgusting being in front of him.

"Today is the day you are destroyed...LUST."

 _Before our heroes can finally regroup, the final three Sin Archbishops, reveal themselves to do battle, with warriors from a world they know nothing about..._


	72. Chapter 72: Lust and Gluttony

**AN: It's time for them to FIGHT! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Two: Lust and Gluttony

The sounds of combat echoed in the air, in a certain district of Kahndaq, marking the true first contact between different opposing powers.

Ley dashed off a wall in an attempt to get Black Adam's face sliced off, he merely tilted his head back and kneed the Sin Archbishop up into the air. Adam then flew into the air and kicked the boy through a wall and back into the streets. Ley wiped away some blood on his cheek and chuckled while looking up at Black Adam.

"Disgusting child."

He rocketed back down to the ground going for a punch at Ley, but he activated Lunar Eclipse and made it behind Adam, though it surprised him a bit, he still backhanded Ley away from.

Adam looked over and saw a smashed car...Ley was emerging from it, the right side of his face swollen, several of his teeth missing and his eye shut closed. The gluttonous enemy snarled at Adam...he could only sigh at the sight.

* * *

Louis was running to Snart, but soon found himself actually slowing down, almost to a snail's pace. Snart snickered to himself as he ran forward and knocked away Louis. Even as he was getting up from the hit, he was frozen solid and hit with the end of the gun, then he was frozen again and kicked away. But as he was up in the air, he was frozen again. Snart then froze the end of a stop sign, snapping it out of the ground, grabbed it with one hand and hit Louis away from him. Louis stopped his momentum and glared at Snart.

He began reforming his body to be like Ley's, the sight made Snart yawn. Louis was done and dashed towards Snart. Snart decided to press some buttons on his gun and fired some mist in the area around himself. When Louis was behind him, he noticed he reacted too quickly and Snart kicked him in the face. Then as he was flying away, Snart pressed a button on his gun and fired a icicle from his gun, it stabbed into Louis, freezing his entire right shoulder. He then stomped his feet into the ground and began transforming back to his normal self...even if his shoulder broke apart from it still being frozen.

"What an awful individual you are…"  
"Like I haven't heard worse than that before."

Snart aimed his gun behind himself after pushing another button. It fired an ice blast that propelled him ahead and was now almost face to face with Gluttony. He then took his finger off the trigger and turned the gun forward, but at the ground. He fired and it propelled him back, making him do a back-flip away...just in time to save him from a strike by Louis. He then pushed two buttons on his gun and fired a beam that completely froze Louis, except for his face.

Snart slid on the ground and smiled at Louis. The Sin Archbishop realized he was completely stuck, he was just about to activate Lunar Eclipse.

"Sorry but I can't be playing nice to you guys."

He ran towards him, but Louis freed himself from his icy prison and ran towards Snart... he was now about to touch his face and grimaced.

"You do not seem to be the most interesting guest...but I cannot let you be a nuisance to us-"

Snart faded away like fog when Gluttony's palm grasped his face. Louis was wide eyed at this point, having realized he fell for a mirage. He looked down and saw a small grenade roll to the ground.

"This is-"  
"Later asshole!"

The grenade exploded and completely froze him solid and everything within a few feet. Louis was still alive and was narrowing his eyes at Snart. Snart then pressed his foot on the giant ice tomb...pressing his foot further he smiled at his opponent.

"You were one fast sonuvabitch, but you ain't beating the Flash in terms of speed. In other words...you were completely out of your league."

"...ER!"

He further pressed it and the ice began to crack, Louis gritted his teeth as his eyes turned black. Snart then moved his foot a few inches back...he then grinned at Louis and flipped him off.

"Buh bye bro!"  
"DAMN-"

He kicked the ice and it shattered into countless pieces, Louis's head, arms and legs shattered into pieces like glass. The entire ice tomb collapsed, burying the now dead Sin Archbishop.

* * *

Ley was above Adam who raised his palm at him...lightning came out of his hands electrocuted Ley, he was in so much pain that he couldn't block what was coming next.

"SHAZAM!"

A gigantic lightning bolt shot down from the sky and crushed Ley to the ground. Adam floated over to the smoldering crater where Ley was. He raised his body and it was obvious he was beyond injured. His entire skin was charred black and most of his hair was burned away.

Adam grabbed him by the throat and raised him up.

"Emilia tells me that you are a Sin Archbishop...a person who eats memories and names of innocent people."  
"Agghhhhhh…"  
"And you intended to enact such vile actions on my country?!"

He then narrowed his eyes at Gluttony.

"Then feel the wrath of a god!"

Adam punched through Ley's stomach and ripped out all his internal organs. He tossed the boy away, making his body roll away for a bit.

Ley grabbed his organs and tried desperately to put them back in...but the pain of touching them was making him mess up and he fumbled the organs around. He coughed and panted and was vomiting out blood...then he did one small gurgle and fell over.

Black Adam floated away from him and back to the others.

With that, Ley Batenkaitos and Louis Arneb, The Sin Archbishops of Gluttony, representing gourmet and satiation, **died...**

* * *

Adam and Leonard walked back to Emilia and the other two, having finished their fight. Emilia ran over and happily congratulated them.

"Y-You did it! You defeated Gluttony! T-That was soooo impressive!"  
"Aw man, easy with the compliments Emilia. It wasn't that hard of a fight to begin with, I'm just used to fighting people way stronger than that."  
"Wow...calling Sin Archbishops weak ios really something, y'know."

Snart rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit. Adam nodded as he gave orders to several soldiers to begin helping the injured and clean the damage caused by their fight.

Beatrice walked over to look at Cold's gun, he kneeled down and showed it to her.

"My one of a kind Frost Gun, impressed?"  
"Yes...Betty has never seen such a weapon before, I suppose. And without using any mana too."  
"Yup, like I said in the limousine, technology can go a long way."  
"I see…"

As Captain Cold continued speaking frankly with Beatrice, Puck floated over to speak with Adam.

"I think we should head back to the palace for now. That Fate guy may try to contact us again."  
"...That is actually a good idea, I am mighty impressed with you spirit."  
"...I wonder if that was actually a compliment?"

Adam took some playful punches from the spirit and squinted his eyes.

Emilia began helping to heal some bystanders that were hurt by the SIn Archbishops, making Adam thankful to the girl.

"She has a kind heart."  
"Yup, Lia makes me very proud in that regard. She's one of the most compassionate people you'll ever know."  
"Hm…."

After Emilia finished healing the last person, everyone got back to the palace.

* * *

Fate flew high into the blizzard sky as he fired some magic orbs down at Capella, she was smashed to pieces...but she began to regenerate.

"This must be an Authority...very similar to Satella."

He flew down and knocked away her away with a kick, but as she formed claws on her hands.

"Minya."

Fate fired purple spears of magic at her littering her body in holes.

* * *

Otto covered his mouth and stared wide eyed at the crystal.

"That was a Yin spell! But I thought only Beatrice knew that spell?!"  
"Amazing, this Dr. Fate...how does he know such an old spell?"

They continued watching the crystal ball.

* * *

Constantine pulled out his lighter and caused flames to shoot out of it, engulfing Capella. She ripped out her own hand and tossed it away...it soon reformed her entire body. She flew high up into the air. Constantine drew some symbols on the snow.

Out of a magic hole in the ground emerged a three horned demon.

"WHO HAS DARED SUMMON ME?!"  
"Hey there partner."

The demon looked back...and lowered his shoulders.

"Oh...it's Constantine…haahhhhhh."  
"Hey mate, don't make it sound so disappointing to see me now!"

"Whatever, who do you want me to eat?"

He pointed at Capella and the demon sighed. The demons eyes lit up and he let out a vicious roar and tackled Capella to the ground, he bit her entire face off and began eating her whole. Then he grabbed his throat and coughed loudly...he suddenly had black veins appear all over his body and he fell to the ground dead.

Capella got up and smiled at Constantine.

"Stupid asshole, you cannot harm me in such a fucking crude way. Anyone who even fucking attempts something like that will-"

Capella had her head shot off by Fate with a magic beam.

"Enough of your prattle Sin Archbishop."

Her head reformed and a tail came out of her back trying to swipe away Fate, but he teleported away and got next to Constantine.

"Her healing factor is quite troublesome."  
"Yeah, it makes it a bitch to get rid of her."  
"...Listen to my idea."

Capella tilted her head at them as they whispered something to each other.

"Whatever stupid ass plan you have...it won't work."  
"Oh shut it bitch...we got this!"

Constantine formed a magic symbol in the air and fired magic beams at her, she dodged them all and flew up to the sky.

Fate floated up and looked back at him.

"Do it Constantine, I'll keep her busy."  
"Gotcha!"

Fate formed various orbs around himself and fired them at Capella, ho dodged them and transformed into a gigantic dragon. She tried to bite him down, but he flew pat her and wrapped her in magical chains, grabbing the end of it he slammed her back down, sending snow and dirt into the air.

Constantine was creating various symbols around himself all in different colors.

Fate then focused at the dragon.

"AL MINYA."

A purple ring formed around the dragon...then a humongous beam shot down from the very heavens and completely enveloped the dragon and took a chunk out of the mountain.

Capella crawled out of the crater in the form of a large spider, her eyes still human as she glared up at him. She slowly began transforming back into a female form, but she noticed little specks of light formed around her.

"I am not done with you Lust."

The lights formed as weapons and stabbed her all over her body. She looked emotionless from this as Fate floated back down and faced her.

"Now let us see what you truly are."

He began speaking some sort of strange enchantments, light green streams floated around Capella as she glanced at them.

"Reveal yourself."

The streams wrapped around Capella...and transformed her back into her true form shape.

"Damn...you...Fuck you…"  
"...So that is who you are."

Standing in front of him was beautiful woman with gorgeous blonde hair and vibrant red eyes, wearing some purple dress.

* * *

"If I recall from what I have read about your world...that very appearance is the same as the Royal Family."  
"..Heh, didn't need that title any longer...nor did I need my family."

She laughed wholeheartedly.

"Why do you think we made that specific disease out of my blood? My gospel told me to do it, so I did, it was no hard feelings for my shit family anyways."  
"Your very nature disgusts me."

Fate crossed his arms as he saw that she was racing towards him, now forming her hands to the claws of a vicious beast.

"I'm gonna say that if you can't love me...LIKE THE WORLD IS SUPPOSED TO! THEN YOU DIE-"  
"-The only one dying here is you."

Suddenly magical symbols appeared under feet, she was now wrapped in mystical restraints, those restraints tied themselves to black orbs that fell to the ground. She snarled a bit...before she saw there were several orange mystical symbols around her. She glared back and saw Constantine now puffing on a cigarette.

"Sorry gal, but this ends it...the moment those symbols break, you're done for."  
"...HA! Dumb limp dicks, nothing you do will get rid of me!"

Fate then crossed his arms as he glared at her.

"Indeed, your powers would allow you to escape from any attack we throw at you."  
"Ha! See?! Even your dumb-"  
"-However this is not our attack...it is simply bringing something natural for you to face."  
"HUH?"

The symbols quickly cracked. Fate and Constantine narrowed their eyes at her.

"We are bringing the fires of hell to you, even you can't heal from that!"  
"What?"

The cracks deppened...and for the first time in many years, Capella began to show panic on her face. Constantine gave the girl a thumbs up.

"Was nice knowing you love!"  
"BASTARDS-"

The symbols broke and powerful flames enveloped her entire body, she screamed in pain. When it was obvious the flames were going to spread further, Fate summoned a barrier around it, stopping such a thing from occuring.

Emerada Lugnica screamed out in anger as she saw her body was disintegrating into nothing. Her boiling eyes narrowed out to the men she could only-

" **BASTAAAAAAARDS!** "

Her entire body disintegrated and the flames ate away even her ashes. The fire kept going, but soon dissolve into nothing, not even leaving smoke or heat left...leaving only a empty spot in the snow.

With that, Capella Emerada Lugnica, the Sin Archbishop of Lust, **died…**

* * *

Ram and Otto were dead quiet as they simply stared at the crystal ball.

"They did it...they killed a Sin Archbishop."

"Unbelievable, Bruce's world truly is something."

Right then and there, the two men teleported through an ankh portal.

Constantine stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Damn, that was such a pain in the ass y'know?"  
"Yes, it's completely distracted us from what we are supposed to do."

Constantine sat down and chugged down a glass of scotch.

"C-Constantine-san, how on earth did you accomplish that?"  
"Hm? Nah, it was nothing. Just the usual crap we deal with on a regular basis."  
"This world really is filled with conflict…"

Patrachse went over and licked John's face making him chuckle abit.

"Not the kind of kiss I like, but I'll take it."

Patrasche nodded her head happily. Dr Fate then cracked his knuckles and was now beginning to once a gain speak with all the groups.

* * *

Just as Dr. Fate's astral projection reappeared in the Batcave...three small black orbs entered Subaru's body. This time though...Subaru felt slightly sick and he gripped his chest.

" _LET ME OUT."_

He heard a voice in his head, it was audible...and his entire body began to sweat but he narrowed his eyes, grit his molars and clenched his metal hand.

" _NATSUKI SUBARU….YOU…."_

The voice disappeared and Subaru was able to feel normal again. Rem reached out and grabbed his metal hand.

"Are you okay Subaru-kun?"  
"Y-Yeah, this whole day has been a bit tiring y'know?"  
"Rem understands."

Subaru smiled at Rem, making her smile back and blush.

Soon everyone turned their attention back to Dr. Fate.

* * *

" _In a few moments, I along with John Constantine will create a symbol where you are gathered. When that time comes, everyone who wishes to unite must step on that symbol. It will teleport you to a place where we may gather in safety. We must hurry and band together. Our world. Your world. All the worlds! We must stop the Society...for even now they have begun their plans."_

Cyborg walked over to the apparition.

"What do you mean by that Fate?"

" _Simple. When the convergence occurred, universes were formed into singular planes of existence. Most of this world is formed by the Prime Universe of their world...but chunks of it are made up of alternate timelines...keeping them together is a prime subject."_

Reinhard stepped forward next to Deathstroke, walking past the tied up members of the Teen Titans.

"So you mean to say that our world has a prime subject? A being that their very existence is keeping our worlds from falling apart?"

" _Precisely...if the Society finds that person, and kills them, the world they are apart of, and the universe it is apart of, will fracture and will be erased from existence."_

Green Lantern soon walked over to the figure.

"So...do you know who they are?"

" _...Some of the realities have a different person chosen as the prime subject...however, one person has seemed to be consistently chosen as a prime subject in most of them."_

Black Adam soon floated over to him.

"And who is it?"

It became quiet as Dr. Fate put his hands together.

" _The prime subject in most of these realities…._ _ **is Natsuki Subaru.**_ "

Every single room went dead quiet...they all realized it...the one person who they had to protect from death itself, was Natsuki Subaru.

* * *

Every eye in the Batcave turned to look at Subaru, who trembled at the idea.

Dr. Fate then crossed his arms as he looked out at everyone…

" _We must hurry...even as we speak, the Society is already starting."_

His words hit heavily...as they all realized what he was insinuating.

* * *

In a lush forest, two young children with purple hair were playing to their hearts content. It was a brisk day that was beautiful for a day like this.

Out of the forest came a red haired man with a smile on his face.

"Papa!"

The two children ran over and hugged him with a playful energy, he fell back and hugged them back.

"How have you all been?"  
"Good! We were well behaved, we listened to everything Aunt Ram told us to!"  
"That is good."

He carried them on his shoulder and saw in the distance a beautiful blue haired girl.

"Hey honey."  
"Hello my dear, Rem has brought everything we need for this picnic."  
"Sweet! And your sister?"  
"She is still working, but she'll be here soon."

She set up the blanket and laid it on the floor. Her husband helped out and placed everything as it would need to be, even if his son and daughter were still holding onto to his back. The sight made Rem giggle happily.

"I see you haven't started without me."  
"Nee-sama!"

Ram emerged from the forest clearing and brought her 'famous' steamed yams.

"I would've been upset if I couldn't have lunch with my family."  
"Not to worry Nee-sama, we would never start without you."

Ram smiled as she sat across from Rem, she glanced up and smiled at her husband.

"Your kids were well behaved Rin."  
"Got to know, hopefully they'll mature into fine adults."  
"We still have a while before that happens."

All of them laughed off the comment.

Here and now. This was a timeline where Natsuki Subaru never came to this world and the Witch's Cult was hunted down into extinction. Rem met with Rin after he appeared in their mansion many years ago. They found out he was an Oni that survived a massacre somewhere in Kararagi, and had run away to Lugnica, finding himself there at the mansion. While she didn't like him at first, he soon slowly reached into her frozen heart and saved her on numerous occasions.

When Emilia won the election, they were allowed to move into a nice humble house near the Roswaal Mansion, so they could reach work easier.

Rin and Rem had two children...but…

"Do you want a third one Rin?"  
"Um, well it's up to you Rem."  
"Rem thinks...she wouldn't mind trying."

She kissed his cheek and gave him a seductive smile, making Rin's face as red as his hair. The sight made Ram and the children laugh.

This was their life...peaceful, filled with love and the joys of peace.

* * *

Up from a hill, two figures looked down at them.

"Which one is it?"

Owlman pulled out a small device that seemed to scan the area ahead of them.

"Him, the red haired one."  
"So then...that's who we have to kill huh?"

Master Thief Subaru rubbed his eyebrow and walked to the edge of the hill.

"Then let's get started, I guess."  
"Yes we should, all of you come out."

From behind them, emerged a small unit of Witch Cultists and armored men with helmets similar to Batman's. Next to Subaru a large robot that also looked like Batman stepped forward. He pointed out to the happy family bathing in happiness, under the large oak tree.

"See them? KILL THEM ALL."

The army bowed...before they dashed forward, as Owlman and Subaru kept their sights on them… on the quaint family that was oblivious to what was coming towards them.

 _One evil grup destroyed, but another takes its place. The Apocatastasis Society has finally begun to move..._


	73. Chapter 73: Glamour Profession

**AN: Well, the Society makes its move. See if you can recognize some of these...ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Three: Glamour Profession

Rem used her chopsticks to feed Rin a piece of fish, he happily opened his mouth and chomped down to eat it playfully. Rem giggled as she watched this.

Ram sipped on some tea as she held her niece happily, Rem's son walked over and hugged his mother.

"Oh my beautiful son, Rem is so glad you look like your dad. One day, a girl will marry you no problem."  
"Hahahaha, momma is funny."

Rin watched as Rem kissed her son on the cheek, he was so absolutely happy that he thought he was dreaming. He was glad he wasn't.

Their son wiped his mouth and saw a butterfly, so he tried to catch it. The family happily watched the boy race off after it, luckily they were all in a clearing of the forest, so they could watch where he was going.

The boy suddenly stopped playing with the butterfly and pointed out into the forest.

"Huh? Momma, Papa…"  
"What's up, son?"  
"I think I see somebody...over there."

Rem looked...then she sniffed the air.

"...Wait a minute."

She took bigger sniffs catching everyone else's attention.

"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"My dear...don't you smell that?"

Rin took big sniffs of the air...then his eyes widened, sweat formed on his forehead.

"Wait….this can't be right-"  
"-There is no mistaking it my love! This smell, Rem would remember it not matter how many years it's been!"

Rin and Rem stared into each other's eyes and looked over at their son who was pointing into the foresrt.

Rem charged towards him and summoning her Morningstar, a weapon she stopped using for so many years...now she had no choice but to do so.

She made it to her son, grabbed him and swung her weapon in a curve. Sure enough, a Witch Cultist appeared and was ripped apart by the flail. Ram and Rin's eyes shrank as the saw it, a Witch Cultist.

"That's impossible! They were wiped out years ago!"  
"Look for yourself Ram! They all didn't die out."

Ram held her niece tightly and watched as Rin summoned his two horns and raced forward. Rushing out of the forest were more Witch Cultists and armored men. Rem jumped back with her son in tow as the Witch Cultists launched fireballs at her.

Rin put up an earth dome around them, but it broke apart from the blasts. Jumping down at them was an armored man with a battleaxe, trying to swing it down at them. Rin kicked it away and stomped on the man's neck, killing him. Two more Witch Cultists made it around him and pulled out their daggers. The very sight of those daggers made Rem's blood boil.

"Huma!"

She fired two icicles at them, stabbing them through the head. However a armored grunt used that moment to take some more of them around to where Ram was. She frowned as sliced them away with Wind magic.

"Don't you dare harm my family!"

More enemies poured out of the forest, ready to attack the family trying to defend themselves.

"Rem, stay close!"  
"Yes, Rem will not leave your side!"

They soon were getting ready to fight them-

"Enough, stay back."

The Cultists and armored men held back, and even slowly walked away from them. The entire family saw their chance and ran back to Ram and their daughter.

The enemies soon got on one knee and bowed to the forest behind them.

Rem covered her mouth and Rin's expression twisted, Ram noticed this quickly.

"What's wrong Rem?!"  
"...This smell, unlike anything Rem has ever smelled before...someone literally drenched in the stench of the Witch."

Walking through the forest was the Master Thief Subaru and Owlman. Owlman glanced back at their men.

"All of you go back to the base, but also watch for anyone that tries to save them."

They got up bowed and ran off into the forest.

* * *

Owlman and Subaru looked at the family with dissatisfied faces. The family was on guard...Subaru scratched his half gas mask.

"Alright, we really to finish things here."  
"Agreed."

Subaru pulled out his carving blade and began to float up. Owlman stepped forward slightly…

Then they dashed forward, Rem aimed her palms at the man who stunk of the Witch.

"El Huma!"

Ice spears shot out at him, but effortlessly flew by them. Rem aimed her Morningstar at him, but flew by it and ran on the ground...then he tossed something at them. It bursted and sent tear gas spreading around them. They coughed and gagged, while the children began to cry from the stinging pain. Ram used her wind magic to blast it away...only to eat a knee to the face by Owlman, causing her to drop her niece. He then kicked her away and backflipped to kick at Rem, she blcoked it with her forearm. Rin was going to try and reach out to him, but Subaru used his slingshot to fire a magic stone at him, he tried to block it with an Earth dome, but it exploded and flashed a bright light, binding him. Subaru twisted in the air and fired another one this one hit Rin's arm and completely severed his arm from the elbow down.

He screamed out in pain, this let Subaru jump up and fire a ballitsic knife into Rin's eye. It struck, but got stuck inside and didn't penetrate the skull fully. Subaru sighed as he then summoned his spirit.

"Omega better have done good by me."

Black energy formed around him, as a necklace with a red jewel he had under his cloak glowed.

"Come out, Patrasche."

Emerging from the darkness was young girl with grey eyes and cute features. Her luscious jet black hair was twice the length of her own body and she wore what essentially was a trench coat with a yellow "N" embroidered on the left hand side of the chest. She narrowed her eyes at Rin.

"Patrasche, let's take care of him."  
"Yes….Subaru."

Her voice sounded dreary like that of a ghost, going against her cute visage.

She aimed her palms at him.

"Minya."

Purple spears fired out at him, Rin got back...but one stabbed him through the leg and then exploded. His right leg was now gone. Subaru and Patrasche raced forward to the injured father.

"DONA!"

He fired a rock at them, but they lowered it's speed and sidestepped around it...he then tossed a jar over to where Rem was trying to fight Owlman off.

* * *

Rem swung a fist at Owlman, he used a free hand to lead it away from him, before he punched her directly the face, making most of her front teeth fly out. Rem spat out large quantities of blood and tried to chop him, but he dodged the chop kicked her in the chin. She flew back before he tossed several Owl-shaped boomerangs at her, stabbing her all over her abdomen. He then used his claws to slice her belly. Then drop kicked her away to Ram's side. Owlman looked back and smiled...he jumped back and a jar of orange liquid flew under him and shattered in front of Rem, her daughter and Ram.

They coughed as the jar released some sort of gas. Rem rubbed her eyes and saw a Witch Cultist trying to sneak up on her, so she grabbed his head snapped his neck. She saw another one coming right behind her so she punched him through the stomach.

"Huma!"

She caused spears of ice to rip out of his body, she then kicked him into a tree.

She walked towards him and breathed in pained moans. She then turned around and saw Owlman shaking his head at her.

"You don't realize what you've done, huh?"

Rem shook her head as she felt the effects of the gas subsided...that's when she glanced to her side, and saw her daughter dead. She ran over to her and had tears flood out of her eyes. She looked at her child and saw that her neck was snapped in two. Her mind was going blank as she turned her head around saw her sister's corpse...a hole was through her chest and her body was riddled in holes.

"No…"

She hugged her daughter with all her strength…

 **"NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! NEE-SAMA!"**

She was now crying uncontrollably, her words now becoming muddled through her bawling and screaming. Owlman stood behind her and sighed.

"If only you didn't mess with our plans…"

Owlman pulled out a Plasma Gun and shot her through the head. Her body fell over ontop of her daughter.

* * *

Rin saw this and was now crawling on the ground...trying to reach his wife.

"REM! REEEEEEEM! REM! REM!"

He was now crying uncontrollably as well, his tears soaking his cheeks. He saw his son run over to his mom and hug her tightly, the boy was clearly tearing up at the sight.

Subaru walked over and pulled out a simple pistol.

"Consider this world...cleansed."

He fire three shots into Rin's head, making his body no longer move.

Owlman rushed over and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here."  
"Yeah...Patrasche use the spell now."

Patrasche closed her eyes and the space around them distorted and they faded away from sight.

The young boy then noticed everything around them began shining white. The boy shivered at the sight…

 **"MOMMA WAKE UP! MOMMA!"**

He tried shaking her awake, but nothing could be done.

"MOMMA! PAPPA! PLEASE! I'M SCARED!"

Then everything was bright white.

 **"UWAAHHHHH! MO-"**

Everything was then erased.

From space, one would see that a small chunk of the new world was now gone, as if plucked out. It was. The peaceful universe that housed the joyful family that lived their lives with great love in their hearts…. **WAS ERASED FROM EXISTENCE**.

* * *

Here, Beatrice and Subaru escaped to Subaru's original world.

They lived a peaceful existence with his parents, relishing in days free of battle and conflict. Subaru loved seeing Beatrice take in the world around her. She was overtaken by the greatness of the technology around her.

Now, they were off to a trip to the beach. Subaru was excited to see how Beatrice would react seeing it as they waited by the car for his parents.

"So Beako, you excited yet?"  
"Not really, I don't see why the idea of getting wet and covered in sand for you humans, I suppose."

Subaru chuckled seeing her so analytical about it, he even found the pink tracksuit she had on very cute. Beatrice then held Subaru's hand, she smiled up at him.

"But...if it's with Subaru, I think I'll have fun."  
"...Thanks Beatrice."

Beatrice blushed and looked away from him, trying her best to hide her smile.

His parents came out of the apartments and hurried over.

"Yo! Hope we didn't make you wait long!"  
"Beatrice, Subaru I got all the snacks, so we're ready to go."

Subaru and Beatrice sighed at the tardy adults coming out with their beach clothes. Naoko knelt down and hugged Beatrice.

"N-N-Naoko?"  
"I'm so excited to go to the beach with you, it's been so long! Plus I get to see you in a cute bathing suit!"

Beatrice blushed intensely, making Subaru and Beatrice smile happily. Keiichi walked over and patted Beatrice, making her put on a hissy fit. Subaru smiled seeing.

"I'm so glad I brought her with me."

He glanced over his shoulder up at the crisp afternoon sky...and saw some Unseen Hands staring back at him.

"...OH GOD."

They jetted down letting out their usual ghastly wail as they aimed for Subaru. Beatrice saw his panic so she created a barrier around them, she then saw it began to crack. She ran over and grabbed Subaru, making his parents confused.

"Subaru what's wrong-"

The barrier broke and Rigel swooped down and sliced off Keiichi and Naoko's heads clean off. Rigel glared at Subaru and Beatrice as they both cried seeing the corpses of their beloved family.

" **HOW DARE YOU!?"**

Beatrice fired some spears at him, but effortlessly dodged them all, he fired a windblade at them. Beatrice used Murak to float them out of the way, though it sliced the car clean in half. Subaru held onto Beatrice as she fired more Minya spears at him, but he ran through them all and ran around them.

"Subaru stay behind me and-"

A claw shaped Unseen Hand stabbed straight through the both of them. They both spat out blood and fell to the ground.

Once on the ground, Subaru clutched his stomach wound and it reminded him of the pain he felt when he faced Elsa. He looked over at Beatrice who was reaching out to him.

"Subaru….h-h-hang on...Betty will save you…"  
"Bea...trice…"

She reached out to him as she tried to crawl towards him, then he was stabbed thriough the neck by Rigel.

"I've had enough of seeing you."

Beatrice was now mumbling incoherently as she watched the blade yank out of Subaru's flesh, spilling blood everywhere. Rigel turned his head and saw Scarecrow walking towards him.

"We done here?"  
"Why yes, those faces of fear frozen on their faces were more than enough to quench my desires. We need to leave before we get caught in this blast."

Rigel pulled out a small device that opened a portal behind them. They nodded to each other and walked through the portal just as everything was turning white. The portal closed just as Beatrice made it over to Subaru, she hugged his head and cried with expressionless eyes.

"Subaru…"

She wiped away his tears, even as her own fell on his face. She leaned her head closer to his face.

"Betty loves you…"

She put on a crazed smile as she kissed his lips….then, **everything was erased**.

* * *

Here, Fourier Lugnica did not die from the disease that wiped out his family. He accepted Ferris's request to cure him and he was able to survive. They tried the same method on the others of the Lugnica family, but it didn't work.

And so, Fourier was the only one to survive, the last of the Royal Family.

Crowned as the Lion King, he married his childhood friend Crusch Karsten, they were now happily married for two years.

Now in the courtyard of the castle, Fourier was reading an interesting book he found on sale by some author named Natsuki Subaru.

"Hmm...a knight saving an elf girl huh?"  
"Whatcha reading Fourier?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his trusted knight Ferris walking over to him.

"A new book by this new author everyone is talking about, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Oho! Ferri-chan has actually met him before."  
"Really?!"

Fourier closed the book and turned his full attention to him.

"Yeah, that guy is really nyice. A little meek, but he has a wild imaginyation."  
"I concur, this book is so strange but fascinating, it's odd how he just appeared about two years ago."  
"Hm, he looks like he might be from the country."  
"Well, I suppose so. Anyways if I ever need someone to write my biography, I will be sure to ask him to do it. Ferris please take note of that."  
"Nyah! Yes sir!"

She saluted him happily, making the king smile.

Coming out of a door ahead of them, was his Queen Crusch Karsten.

She happily nodded to them both and took a seat across from him. They stared lovingly at each other, with Crusch putting out her hand to him. He snickered and took her gloved hand, then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She allowed it and cupped his cheek with her free hand. They let go of the kiss and smiled at each other.

"So my king, what's on the agenda today?"  
"I'm supposed to have a meeting with the Sword Saint tomorrow so I need to prepare for that."  
"Oh, the Sword Saint? Any particular reason?"

He put out his arms wide and smiled.

"We are planning to make a Subjugation Force to take out the White Whale, hopefully with him leading it, it'll be quite the winning team."  
"...I concur, if there's anyone who is able to defeat the White Whale, it's him."

Ferris nodded to this.

"Reinhard will be the right choice my King."

"Then it's settled, we'll have to do our best tomorrow."

Crusch then leaned over and whispered someting to him, whihc made his entire face red.

"O-Oh...you want to do that then?"  
"Tonight…"

She smiled seductively at him, making gulp loudly. Ferris laughed at the sight, making the couple slightly embarrassed...then giggle at each other.

Just then something crashed down behind Ferris. Ferris quickly turned around and saw who it was through the cloud of dirt.

It was the Justice Commander Garfiel and what appeared to be short woman covered in scars with a large red scarf covering her lower half of her face. She wore black pants and a black buttoned up vest...with a black ribbon across her forehead. Her buzzed blonde haircut matched her dreary red eyes.

"So who is it…?"  
"...The one with the white suit."  
"The king huh?"

Garfiel charged forward, punching Ferris away from him. The girl saw that knights were rushing through the doors in order to protect their king. She grumbled as she dashed at them with incredible speed and pulled out a curved blade. She sliced away at them, cutting throats, severing hands and piercing tendons.

Garfiel kept charging, Crusch launched her Sword Art, the Hundred Man Sword Strike, but he slapped the attack way as it destroyed a wall next to him instead. She tried to slice at him with his sword...but he punched her head clean off.

Her decapitated head slammed into Fouriers face, distracting him enough so he could be punched through the chest by Garfiel. He snarled at the dying king and threw him away, straight through some windows.

Ferris slowly stood up in fear and dread as he saw the two people he cared for the most were dead.

"NYO! NYO! Crusch-sama! Fourier-sama! Ple-"

He was stabbed through the chest by the woman who was now finished killing all the knights. Ferris fell forward as the woman stomped on the back of his head...then stopped as she heard her name being called.

"Felt. We need to go."  
"Hmph...Alright then."

She put her knife and cracked her neck...she walked away from Ferris and was picked up by Garfiel, he then pushed a device and they jumped through a portal as everything began to shine white. When the portal closed, Ferris clutched the grass he was laying on.

"I'm sorry."

 **Everything was then erased.**

* * *

Here, Emilia had lived a peaceful life. She lived in Elior Forest with her Aunt Fortuna and her father figure, Petelgeuse.

She spent her time studying books, playing in the river and crafting beautiful jewelry. She sopent quite a bit of time with Arch, whom they found great comfort with each other. Emilia would blush everytime she remebered when she shared her first kiss with him and soon they always walked around together holding hands.

Fortuna and Petelgeuse were more than happy to see her in a relationship, many of the elves whistled at the two love birds everytime they passed by...but they didn't mind. Everything was simple and humble.

….So why was the village now on fire?

* * *

Everywhere Emilia looked, there were corpses littered all over the place. Houses were on fire, screams drowned out the natural sounds she used to hear. An entire family she knew since she was a child, was in front of her, burned to a crisp.

She looked up and saw a giant icicle fly down the sky and crash into the ground.

"Aunt!"

She ran forward, but Arch came around the corner firing wind magic back at his pursuers. He saw Emilia and grabbed her hand, leading her away.

"Arch! What are you doing?! The others-"  
"-We have to go Emilia! We...we…"

Emilia saw the panic and fear plastered on his face.

"We have to run...we cannot beat them…"  
"Who? Who can't we beat-"

Right in front of them, a corpse fell out of the sky and landed in front of them, it's body broken beyond recognition.

Emilia's eyes sunk as her eyes became drenched in tears.

 **"J-J-JUICE!"**

Petelguese was now dead and his mangled body lay there for them to see. Arch kept running with Emilia in tow.

* * *

Fortuna was panting and heaving, her right arm was now useless and her entire right face was burned away. Blood drenched her entire body.

"Look lady, just tell us where Emilia is."  
"Forget it...I'LL NEVER FOLD TO YOU WITCH CULTIST!"

Subaru sighed as he fixed his cape, scratching his nose. His spirit Iris held onto his sleeve and frowned at her, but as Fortuna was about to fire another blast he entire right side was torn away.

"AGGGHHHHH!"

She was then stomped to the ground by Master Swordsman Batman. He still had the Dragon Sword in it's sheath, soi it was obvious he sliced at her with a sword he pilfered from a corpse. The blade itself disintegrated into nothing.

"Fortuna, you little scum...where is Emilia?"

She glared up at him and spit blood on the ground.

"Hopefully long gone by now!"  
"You are so infuriating, but I commend you for fighting us so earnestly. Sadly though, I know Emilia is with the elf boy and they are heading westward near the river."  
"No...YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

He then pressed his foot on the back of her head. She summoned large ice spears...only to have them melted away to mist by Iris.

Subaru stuck his tongue out at her, just before Batman completely crushed her head into paste with his foot.

"Hey Batman-san, we should get her attention before we catch up to her."  
"How so?"  
"I'm looking at it."

Batman looked down and nodded.

* * *

Emilia and Arch were still running-

-then Fortuna's headless corpse fell in front of them.

Emilia screamed with pain in her voice, Arch held his breath...but a fire blast shot through his neck and he fell to the ground.

Emilia looked down at him….then she slowly formed a smile.

"Arch, what are you doing? Get up."

She shook his hand that was still holding hers.

"Come on, we need to go. Once we're safe we can talk about what happened."

The two men and the spirit were now behind her.

"Aw man, she's totally lost it."  
"She didn't really have the strongest mental strength around, I should know."  
"True...welp, let's finish this and get to the next place."

Batman nodded he clenched his fist over her head, but Subaru shook his head.

"Nah, I'll take care of this. Want to try out this new toy, anyways."

Batman lowered his fist back as Subaru mumbled a song to himself, he then pulled out a ray gun that belonged to a guy namde Adam Strange. He was given this gun by Warlock Batman after he killed him a few hours ago.

Subaru continued singing the song to himself, which Batman recognized as, "Glamour Profession by Steely Dan".

Subaru fired the beam into the back of Emilia's head, and would you know it...a beam of light shot through her face and her body fell to the side, right on top of Arch's.

"Cool, it does work! Okay, let's move on out of here."  
"Sure thing…"

Batman opened a tear in space behind them and they made it out of there. Soon everything turned white... **everything was erased.**

* * *

Here, a grown up Rigel who grew up in the modern world...was clutching his stomach after it was shot open by Spica, several spirits floated around her as she smiled down at him. She then turned her head over and was facing an entire hospital that was on fire, even if she couldn't see it, due to her being blind, she knew it was happening. She could hear the screaming.

Spica then heard familiar loud giant footsteps coming behind her.

"Ah, welcome back Rem-san."

The Justice Buster came up behind her and looked around.

"Rem sees you've taken care of the Prime, Spica."  
"Yes...I especially wanted to get rid of this fake Onee-chan."  
"Rem understands."

The Justice Buster carefully let Spica sit in its hand as a portal opened up behind them. They left as Rigel clutched his stomach wound. He cried as he looked ahead and saw his own family and his siblings family, dead in a crushed car.

"Why…?"

The light in his eyes faded and the world around him turned white….even after Subaru grew old with Rem in this world. Even after being summoned back to his original world years ago...dealing with a madman named Okabe, he got back with Rem. He had a family, he had joy, he had friends. And now, his sacrifices were for naught...and just like that... **everything was erased.**

* * *

A young Subaru, maybe only seven years old who was playing in the park near his home….was sliced in half by Justice Executioner Ram. Afterwards she flew up into the air with the help of her Justice Armor and went through a portal. Naoko screamed when she saw her son dead...but everything turned white... **everything was erased.**

* * *

Black Hand, one of the few villains from Batman's world who joined the society he wiped his hands clean as he whistled to himself. He tossed the towel away and walked away from the classroom where Subaru, Rem, Emilia were attending...they were all dead. Black Hand walked through a portal just as the classroom shined white…. **everything was erased.**

* * *

A world where zombies suddenly appeared in the modern world was now saved...that was because Subaru was now dead along with his fellow survivors, frozen in ice. Emilia fixed her dark cloak and happily petted Puck who sat on her shoulder. She opened a portal behind herself, just as the zombies outside the shed barged in, they began to shine white…. **everything was erased.**

* * *

Napoleon Bonaparte, the famous French leader who found himself in a strange new world, was panting as his neck was sliced open and he stared up at the blue sky. The white outfitted girl with the white helmet kicked him away and fired more ice spears into his chest. She sighed at the sight and opened a portal behind herself. She walked through it as the world around her began shinning white. The portal closed and Napoleon began muttering to himself.

"How did it end like this-"

His eyes went dark and the world around him shined...the last things heard by anyone were the confused screaming of the populace…. **everything was erased.**

* * *

And like that, from the Watchtower, Mr. Terrific and several other heroes stared down at the world, their mouths frozen in shock...their eyes trembling and their thoughts screeching to a halt.

"What in god's name is happening?"

They watched as chunks of their new world were being erased, piece by piece. Millions of lives lost in a manner of minutes.

* * *

The Pleiades Watchtower stood tall….on a piece of floating Earth in the deep reaches of space. The Anti-Monitor stared at it from his spot on another larger piece. He reached out for it, only for the barrier in front of him to shock him back.

" **It is a vain effort Od Laguna, I** **will** **break through this barrier and free the Witch as promised."**

He began to chuckle to himself…

" **And when I do...the final steps to purifying reality, will be ours."**

His eyes glowed, he could see in the far distance his machinations coming together….his society was right at work, cleansing the new world.

* * *

Dr. Fate looked out the window and began to float in the air. Ram and Otto walked over to him.

"Dr. Fate?"  
"...Is it time?"

He looked back to them, and nodded cautiously.

"Ram, Otto...yes, it is time."

His hands began to glow.

"It is time we gathered our forces."

 _With entire universes now erased, Dr. Fate begins his preparations to gather our heroes and prepare them for the conflict against the Society. All the while, the Anti-Monitor begins his plans to reach the Witch of Envy..._


	74. Chapter 74: Together Again

**AN: Now it's time to assemble...wait, that's the wrong team. Um, time for Justice? I guess that works. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Four: Together Again

Cyborg watched as several helicopters flew over them and were helping out seep through the city.

"Won't those frighten the citizens? They've never seen those before."  
"Probably, but it can't be helped Crusch. We need to allow the government observe the cities and get as much information as possible."  
"I suppose so."

Crusch sighed as they continued standing on the shorelines, watching as the combined city of Priestella and Coast City was being searched through by both the US government and Knight stationed in the city. Many citizens watched as tanks and humvees drove in conjunction with knights riding Ground Dragons.

Soldiers stared at the large dragons with bated breath.

Knights shook from the thunderous noises the tanks made.

It was the meeting of different planes of existence. Science and Magic.

No one knew whether they would be able to work together...or simply bump heads and lead to a dire clash of cultures.

Aquaman jumped out of the ocean and flew over to meet with the others.

"Atlantis is sequre for now...but-"  
"-Something's happened hasn't it?"  
"Yes, Ivy. Some of my men have described seeing bright lights going off around the world."

Cyborg clenched his robotic fist as he began to grit his teeth in frustration.

"Damn, that means the society is already on the move now."

"Yes, we need to wait so we can be summoned together with the others."

Crusch stepped forward with a hand on her sword.

"Once we're there we need to find out some ways to track the Prime Subjects and protect them."  
"But even if we do that, we still gotta find a place to keep em' safe."

"You spoke of a watchtower in space, correct? Why not keep them there?"

Cyborg rubbed his chin as he sighed tiringly at her, Ivy patted her friend on the shoulder.

"The issue with that is...if we have some evil Batmen running around, we need to worry about them getting past security."  
"Cryborg, why don't we house them for a short period and then have Fate and Beatrice make us a seperate dimension."  
"You know what...that actually work Ivy. We could just have them do that."

Aquaman squatted down while still holding onto his trident.

"It's too bad Atom is gone. We could have used his help."

Those words caught her attention, as she lowered her brows and looked down at the pristine sand under her feet.

"So, he's dead too huh?"  
"...We've lost a lot of friends since you were gone these past six years. It's been hard on all of us."

It was quiet then. The two heroes looked down at the sand under them, while Crusch and Pamella looked up at the sky above them.

All of them somehow came to an agreement on how they felt about it.

Then a yellow ankh symbol appeared a few feet away from them. Cyborg scratched his nose seeing this.

"Guess that's our cue y'all."

Everyone nodded as they made their way to the portal, hoping that the city left behind would be alright.

* * *

Anastasia was sitting, with Mr. Miracle across from her as they were contemplating what they had heard earlier by Dr. Fate.

"Ms. Hoshin, that girl…"  
"...No doubt about it, she's the other Natsuki. She's the Prime Subject for this world."  
"Then if that's true, we need to keep her out of sight from the Society."

Roy walked over as he held his chest tightly with a face filled with concern.

"Um, excuse me."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"A-Are you both saying that...Saia-chan is in danger?"

They could both tell Roy was trying his best to hide his panic with a quick fake smile. Anastasia sighed silently and nodded, letting the loyal butler realize the severity of the situation. He looked away from them to Saia, who was chatting away to Erick. His blues reflected the girls visage and he relented in it.

"Roy kindly asks you...to take Saia-chan away from here."

The butler did a humble bow as the two could only flinch a bit seeing this. Miracle shut his eyes for a moment and decided to get up, he walked over to the still bowing butler and put a hand on his shoulder.

The butler didn't expect this, so he looked up and saw a smiling Miracle.

"We're not just going with her, we're taking all of you with us."  
"Truly?"  
"Yes, it's too dangerous for all of you to stay here, it'd be best if we all went together to meet with the others. That way you can help keep Ms. Saia safe."

Roy smiled and gave him a proper thanks. As he went over to Saia, to stand next to the girl he obviously had feelings for, Anastasia winked at Miracle.

"Aren't you a nice guy?"  
"Well, I try to show kindness where it's deserved to be shown."

"You sure we can bring everyone in the mansion though?"  
"I'm sure, I have faith in Dr. Fate."

Roswaal came back into the dining room, announcing something.

"Allllright everyone, let's get prepared to abandon the mansion, we shall go with thiiiis Fate person to a safer place."

Rey bowed to her decision.

"Very well Roswaal-sama, we will do so with great haste."

Saia played with her hair a bit and looked up at Barda who was crossing her arms looking over the whole event.

"Um, Barda-san?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I just wanted to know something, it's just...so you think we'll be safe where we're going?"  
"...I'm hoping so, but if worst comes to worse, I'll slay anyone who tries to mess with us."

She lexed her arm, showing Saia her toned muscles. Saia couldn't help be amazed at her. The young girl never really had a figure she could look up to in her life, but Barda was too cool not to notice. She was beautiful, tall and strong looking, her unusual armor made her stand out and she seemed to be proud of her strength.

"I wish I was confident like you Barda-san, I just don't have the strength to be proud like that."  
"...Look Saia, the thing one must remember more than anything is that everyone is strong in their own right."

She playfully bumped her shoulder with her elbow, almost making her fall over; the sight made Barda chuckle.

"Find that strength of yours."

She nodded as she went over to speak further with her husband Mr Miracle.

Saia spoke softly to herself.

"I hope I can."

* * *

Then the ankh portal appeared and everyone, minus Borris went through who decided to stay behind. While against it, Miracle was convinced to allow this as they said Borris could escape to another dimension if need be. Barda then pulled him by his cape to leave the little boy alone. They walked through to their next destination.

As the portal closed, Borris sat up from his seat and looked behind himself.

"There, they left...now you can find them."

* * *

The Teen Titans were now freed from their constraints. However they were still fuming mad at the individuals who beat them, they could only frown as Deathstroke sat on their couch.

Reinhard walked over to Starfire, who was still cautious of the man who defeated her.

"You...don't seem to be malicious in anyway Mr. Astrea."  
"Please just Reinhard is fine, and no, I held no malicious intentions towards any of you, however you attacked us first, so we responded in defense."  
"...The main issue with that is you're with him."  
"Oh, Deathstroke."

They looked over and saw Deathstroke watch as Felt played a video game with Chin, it was obvious both of them were doing terribly as they had no idea what they were doing.

"Me crashing into things is okay right?!"  
"It says I'm fifteenth, is that like a points or what?!"

Deathstroke sighed angrily as he crossed his legs trying to get more comfortable. Static slightly grimaced at the sight.

"I still can't believe you're sayin' that Deathstroke is a good guy now."  
"Not precisely, he's merely a bodyguard now. He still has his nasty tendencies."  
"Man, I feel like this is a dream or somethin'!"

He rubbed his hair as he sighed dejectedly. Raven was meditating as she was trying to find out what else was going on in the world.

"Well Raven?"  
"...It's bad. That Society Dr. Fate was talking about, has already started, they've begun wiping out entire universes."

Everyone was quiet as Raven stopped using her powers to relax a bit. Beast Boy walked to her.

"Can't we do something about it?"  
"We shouldn't go in blind like that. If we did we might run into someone we don't have the strength to face. Honestly, I think it's a good idea to meet with the others and plan ahead."  
"I guess."

Beast Boy scratched his head, clearly annoying Raven as she grumbled seeing him act this way. Deathstroke got up and walked over to the rest of them, all of them ready to fight him if need be. Reinhard chuckled at the sight.

"Deathstroke, you've given these people a really hard time in the past haven't you?"

"I had some run-ins with them, but I pushed it to the past. Had a feeling it wasn't worth it."  
"People can still keep grudges though."  
"Sure, I can see that."

Reinhard smiled at the assassin, further confusing the Titans, Wonder Girl shook her head and pointed at them.

"You're an idiot Sword Saint! That guy is not the least bit trustworthy!"  
"Oh yes he is, this man is well respected by his peers in my country...though he was an assassin beforehand."  
"See?! He kills people for profit!"  
"My job is to protect the kingdom from danger, and so I have killed people as well. The difference being in who the two of us killed."

"Regardless, Deathstroke has helped us defeat many enemies and is even highly praised for killing a Sin Archbishop."  
"What? He-He's been praised?!"

The Titans stared back at Deathstroke who twirled his finger around.

"Yup, up that ass."  
"Ugh.."

Wonder Girl seemed to drop the subject, but it was obvious on her face, that she couldn't find it in herself to trust the man in front of her.

Just then, the ankh portal appeared behind them. Deathstroke turned around and yelled at the others.

"Felt! Punks! We're outta here!"

Felt and the Three Stooges raced over to him and put on mischievous grins. Reinhard took the first step.

"Let us go."  
"Yup."

The Felt camp and Deathstroke first went through, leaving the Titans with their own thoughts, but Starfire, leader of the team made her decision.

"Let's go."

They all agreed and went through the portal.

* * *

Green Lantern was in the air looking at the strange country that combined itself with Central City. He then used his ring to send out an emergency signal.

"This is Green Lantern of Sector 2814, we have a universal scale event happening. Requesting backup as soon as possible. Over and out."

He floated down to the others, he was more than surprised to see Spica patting Beetle's face, which he didn't seem to mind. Rigel walked up to John as he had a question for him.

"So, you knew Bruce-jii san before right?"  
"Yeah, he was a different kind of person than he is now."  
"How so?"

John scratched his chin, trying to think of how to explain it.

"Well, I guess the best way of putting it...is that he seems more happier. I've known that man for a long time, he's been doing this since Hal Jordan's time as the Green Lantern. He was always broody and standoffish, sometimes even hard to work with."  
"T-That sounds nothing like my Uncle."  
"Guess it just means you and your parents changed him…"

Rigel took some time to consider the facts, he turned around to see Bruce speaking with Halibel...he smiled a bit.

"He's stupid I guess."

Just then green energy shot out of building at them, Green Lantern took notice and put up a dome around them, it was able to bounce the energy around them. Everyone was stunned that someone tried to attack them, Beetle held onto Spica as he saw the person emerging from the destroyed wall. He narrowed his eyes at their opponent.

"Enchantress."

Enchantress floated over to them.

"Why the hell are you doing this?! We've helped each other in the past!"  
"I'm doing this for our sake! We have to join the Society or else we'll be killed as well!"  
"Is that June talking, or the Sorceress?!"

She frowned at him and blasted down green beams at them, Batman created a tear in space behind himself and jumped through. He was now behind her, and haymakered her to the ground. She got up and spat out fire from her mouth he dodged it, while Halibel tossed several shurikens at her, she melted them away with green magic.

Green Lantern was about to rush in, but Sarah tossed Petra away and pulled out her forearm blade...blocking a suprise strike from Rigel.

"Incorrect, you will not harm anyone here!"  
"Get the hell out of my way you bitch!"

He was able to kick her away a few feet, he sliced at the air and sent windblades right at the family ahead of them. Green Lantern made a shield in front of them, breaking the wind attack apart.

Rem's eyes widened as she looked at their assailant.

"R-Rigel?"  
"Don't talk to me, just do me a favor and die."

They could hear his voice shaking when he said this.

He picked up his pace as he ran over to them. Rem was feeling absolutely confused, she couldn't comprehend it...but she knew that the young man racing towards them with a glimmer of killing intent in his eyes, was in fact their son.

A mother always knew.

Green Lantern created several guns around himself and fired at him, Rigel used his sword to strike them away and dashed closer to Green Lantern.

"RIGEL STOP!"

Rigel flinched when he heard his mother's voice, giving John the chance to punch him away. He then created a sniper rifle and shot at Rigel, when the shot hit him...a puff of smoke appeared and a log was now in front of him.

He turned his head and saw Rigel with sword in hand aiming to slice his head clean off. The red light in his eyes glowing intenesely.

Sarah kicked him away, saving Green Lantern from further harm. Rigel got up and roared at them, summoning a single horn on his head.

Rem walked in front of the two…

"Rigel, stop this."  
"Shut up...YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU'RE A FAKE! JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!"

"No, Rem is your mother, and Rem loves you no matter what."

Rigel seemed to calm down, but he turned his gaze over to the young Rigel who was holding his sister...the vicious killing intent came back.

"Why...why is like this?"  
"Rigel?"  
"SCREW YOU! WHY DOES HE GET TO LIVE LIKE THIS?! WHY?! Why? Why….?"  
"My son?"

Rigel had a single tear fall from his enraged eyes.

"I won't allow it."

Rigel charged again, but it was Blue Beetle who sprung insect claws from his back that stood in his way, the claws stopped his blade, but he ate two kicks to the face and was hit by a powerful punch to the ground. Rigel then blocked a chainsaw strike by Green Lantern, but the impact still sent him flying back.

Just then the ankh portal appeared next them.

"Everyone! We're making a run for it!"

Green Lantern created two different giant hands and grabbed the Natsuki Family. The other hand grabbed Halibel and Batman. Sarah took hold of Petra and they made it through the portal.

"NO!"

Rigel screamed this as he ran at them like a wild animal trying to catch up to his prey. Enchantress joined him, but Blue Beetle slammed the ground with his spiked fists and sent a shockwave to push them back a bit. Blue Beetle jumped through the portal and they made it out safe.

Rigel spat at the ground and bit his fist.

"Bastards, I won't let you get away."

Enchantress floated over next to him and frowned as she continued staring at where the ankh portal was.

"Let's go and report this."  
"Sure."

The two Society members opened a portal behind themselves and left the battlefield they were just in.

* * *

John slowly looked around and saw that they were in some sort of mansion.

"Where the hell are we?"  
"My humble abode Green Lantern! Kick your boots off and relax a bit!"

John looked back and saw Constantine with a smug smile sitting in his chair, next to a standing Dr. Fate. Patrasche soon saw them and raced over. The Natsuki Family was initially stunned seeing a Ground Dragon going over to them, but they noticed it was staring at Subaru while wagging its tail.

"Rem?"

Rem recognized that voice, she hadn't heard it in so many years, but she knew it well. She glanced over and saw Ram staring back at her.

"Nee-sama?"  
"Rem, is that really you?"

Rem had tears falling from her eyes as she raced to her sister. She hugged her tightly crying into her shoulders.

"Rem."  
"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! Rem missed you! Missed you so much!"

She couldn't help but hug her sister back, then she glanced back and saw Subaru with Batman and a lot of other people.

"Rem, I see Barusu over there...but there's kids with him."

Rem giddly let go of her sister and ran over to be with them, she squatted down and hugged them tightly.

"Nee-sama, this handsome young man is Rigel and this precious little angel is Spica. They're my and Subaru-kuns' children."  
"...I see."

Ram suddenly began slowly falling backwards and was cuaght by Otto.

"Get a hold of yourself!"  
"I can't, I feel like I just saw the inner reaches of hell just now."

Ram rubbed her head as she got back up. She glanced at the kids who were her famiy members, then she gave a nasty look to Subaru.

"Barusu...to think you would do such vile things to Rem, even if we're not from the same world...I'll beat some sense into you!"  
"Ram…"

Subaru chocked up a bit, but held himself as he looked at Ram.

"I...see you've been doing well."  
"Naturally, I wouldn't fall into helplessness like you would."  
"Hearing those harsh words coming from you, it's so nostalgic."

Ram walked over to be in front of Rem and the children. Rem smiled up at her.

"Rigel, Spica. This is Ram, she's my sister. This is your aunt."

Rigel was shell-shocked in learning his mother had a sister, even looking at her, the boy could see how she looked a lot like her mother.

"Hi."  
"H-Hello."

Rigel decided to hold out his hand to her, Ram was hesitant, but took a deep breath and took his hand giving it a light shake.

Spica ran over and hugged Ram in the leg, laughing as she did. The sight of this, made Ram smile wholeheartedly.

* * *

More and more portals opened around them and everyone that was separated was now together again.

Ferris and Wilhelm made it through and saw their Crusch come out of a portal with Ivy in tow.

"Crusch-sama! Pamela-san!"  
"Wilhelm! Ferris!"

The four of them got together, with Pamela giving them a big group hug.

Cyborg and Aquaman still couldn't believe it.

"That's just plain crazy, Ivy has never been so...well, attached to people before."

"It seems this world that she was sent to may have humbled her greatlty."

Crusch, Wilhelm, Petra and Julius came through the portal as well, all of them held their breaths seeing so many recognizable faces, either unharmed or still alive. But it was one face in particuar that made their hearts beat almost out of their chest.

"Batman…"

They saw him speaking with several others...Julius and Wilhelm grabbed their sword hilts, but Crusch motioned them against it.

"No...not yet, not here."

* * *

Reinhard and the rest of the Felt camp made it through waving hello to Ram and the others. They waved back to him...back were more than happy to see who had come up behind him. Petra rushed herself to bow to him.

"Welcome back Slade-sensei!"  
"Hey, didn't cause any trouble for anyone?"  
"Nope, I did pretty well all things considered."  
"Good."

Deathstroke nodded and walked over to be with the others. The Titans coming up behind him, were still in disbelief, Static voicing the obvious.

"Yo, even that little girl seemed to be buddies with him."

Starfire still narrowed her eyes at this.

"Keep your eyes peeled. It may still be a trick."

* * *

Anastasia and her group made it through and saw impressed with the interior of the mansion they were in.

"Nice and cozy."

She glanced over and saw Priscilla and Julius walk through their portal with some strange armored man...who reminded her of Batman.

"Julius!"  
"Anastasia-sama!"

He raced over to her and knelt down to be with her.

"I am glad to see you are alright."  
"Yup, these fine people were with me."

Julius looked up to see Mr. Miracle and Big Barda nodding him.

"You have my thanks."

Ricardo and the others were not far behind and gazed around at the slowly filling up room, he laughed to himself as he was looking at people he had never seen before.

"It's a real party up in here! Haha!"

Mimi came out last, behind the residents of the mansion they had come seemed to be downtrodden from not seeing Garfiel yet, it made her heart ache and she wasn't paying attention to anything around herself.

"Mimi?"

Mimi eye's widened as she heard a voice call out to her, she tunred her head to see Garfiel exiting a portal with two other people. She held onto her staff tightly as she tried not to cry, but she couldn't and she ran towards him.

"Garf!"

She tackeld him to the ground and hugged him tightly, making him turn beet red all over his face.

"H-Hold on Mimi! Th'y c-c-can see us!"  
"Mimi doesn't care! No! Nope! None! Mimi wants to be with Garf right now!"  
"Jeez...you can be a real pain in th' ass girlfriend."

Mimi blushed madly when she heard that and got off of him, she helped him up and gazed at him affectionately.

"Garf is a handful."  
"Yeah I am."

As they laughed a bit, Mimi looked back at and gave him a big small and nod. He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Priscilla walked over to sit on the couch and saw Dr. Fate observing everything.

"So when will this meeting commence?"  
"When the others arrive."  
"How dull."

She sighed as she got more comfortable on the couch, as she played with her hair and wondered aloud.

"Where could Al be?"

* * *

Subaru and Batman were now arriving through their portal, everyone turned to look at them.

"Looks like we made it last."  
"I hate being unpunctual you know?"  
"Can't help going against that today, I'm afraid."

Behind them arrived everyone else as the portal closed.

Rem ran to him and hugged him ever so tightly, raising him from the ground.

"Subaru-kun! Rem missed you! Rem has been worried sick about you!"  
"OW! Yeah of course I missed you too Rem."

He hugged her back as best he could, smiling down at her gleeful self. She set him down and hugged his arm.

"Hey Rem, that outfit you got on?"  
"Oh, Diana-sama gave it to me as gift, until the uniform I had is fixed."  
"Oh, so it got damaged?"

Rem nodded and out on slightly displeased face.

"Rem didn't mean to-"  
"-As long as you're okay then I'm more than happy."

He patted her on the head and she soon melted into the warm touch of his hand. She then glanced up and smiled at the return of her old friend.

"Batman-san, you have a new suit!"  
"Yes, I was able to find a spare in my old home."  
"Rem is happy to see you back to normal."

When Batman smirked, many of the superheroes around couldn't help but stare back, in their minds the sight of Batman even smirking at someone was almost out of the question. No one was able to process correctly the things they were seeing.

Batman being conversational.

Poison Ivy being friendly with normal humans.

Deathstroke actually working together with people that seemed to fully trust him.

It seemed that the six years they were gone for, changed them.

* * *

"Subaru!"  
"Emilia-tan!"

Emilia rushed to his side and hugged his shoulder, with Beatrice jumping to sit on his shoulders.

"Everyone's here! I'm so happy to see our team back again!"

Now the entirety of the Emilia Camp was gathered together again, reunited after the insane day they had.

Behind Subaru's group Ram and Rem from the other world were simply watching in disbelief.

Garfiel was outside the Sanctuary and Subaru was seemingly respected by his peers, having never run away from them all.

"This is just, unbelievable isn't it Rem?"

"..."

"Rem?"

Ram saw how her sister was gazing at Subaru's back with longing eyes filled with two emotions...jealousy and sadness.

"Rem?"  
"Rem is fine...it's just, Rem thinks that Rem is very lucky. Very lucky...too lucky."

It was obvious even to Ram that her beloved sister still desired Subaru, and her small time with this alternate Subaru only made her want him more. Ram held her hand and rubbed her shoulder. Too make matters worse, when Rem tilted her head to the side...she saw the family.

It was her with longer hair in a lovely pink kimono, helping to rub something out a little girls face, next to them was a blue haired boy with blue eyes, who looked a lot like Subaru.

Even she could tell what this meant.

"Nee-sama."  
"Yes, Rem?"  
"...It's not-"

She wiped away a single tear from eye as she looked down at the floor,her voice slightly shaking.

"-It's not fair."

Ram hugged her sister as she silently wept into her chest, Ram couldn't help but so sad for her sister.

* * *

Subaru was chuckling along with Emilia, when his own gaze landed on the family that was walking towards them.

"Wait a minute."  
"This is so unreal."

The two Subaru's stared at each other up and down.

The married Subaru could wince a bit at his other self and all the odd features he exhibited, especially his eye and hand.

"A-A lot happened to me huh?"  
"Well, that's an understatement."

Rigel made his way over and looked up at the other version of his father, quite wide eyed and confused. He was wearing a suit he knew his father kept in his closet, but never wore for some reason. The strange eye and hand he had and the fact he actually looked stronger than his regular dad.

"Are you really Natsuki Subaru?"

"Y-Yeah, and who are you?"  
"Um, I'm Natsuki Rigel."  
"Ah, I see-HUHUHUHUHUHUUH?!"

Subaru lost all composure and looked at the other Subaru, the long haired Rem standing next to him, then to Rigel. He did this at least four times, before the entire camp raised their brows and had thier mouths wide opened.

"You're Rem and Subaru's kid?!"

Rem blushed madly as she hugged her husband.

Otto pointed over at the small girl holding hands with Subaru.

"And I can guess that is your daughter as well?!"

The two parents nodded, making Otto rub his eyes.

Halibel tilted his head at the odd looking Subaru and the Batman standing next to him, who still had his suit on him.

"This whole day is going over my head."

"You and me both."

* * *

Back with the others, Subaru was shaking a bit, while the married version rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, alot has happened as you can tell."  
"Tell me...did-did you two leave to Kararagi?"  
"...So you can tell huh?"

The two Subaru's looked down with guilt ridden faces, both of them understanding what they both insinuated. Subaru sighed, he figured that there might've been a world where Rem did run away with him that fateful day, but he didn't think they'd have such cute kids in that time.

Beatrice was sitting on his shoulder still and looked at Rigel.

"Hm, he looks a lot like you Subaru, it's quite amazing, I suppose. Still, it just means he might end up being quite the ardurous person you turned out to be."  
"Damn kid, talking about me like that."

Rigel frowned up the girl talking smack in front of him. The sight made Rem giggle, but it made Subaru's feelings swell up immensely. He wished he had done more...maybe just maybe...had he done something, then his son could've know his aunt, been friends with Beatrice and maybe even got to know where Rem and himself lived...but he kept his emotions hidden.

It was too late.

The evidence of which was speaking with his son, Beatrice laughing down at a clearly agitated Rigel, Garfiel trying to speak with Spica, only to make her tear up, thus forcing Frederica to pull him away by the ear.

Rem happily smiled seeing this, then Emilia went over and waved at her.

"Emilia-sama!"  
"Hey, Rem. I see this version of you is suuuuper lucky! You have so adorable kids with you!"  
"Thank you Emilia-sama, it is good to see you again."

The two ladies put on happy smiles. That's when Emilia felt her skirt get pulled on, she looked down and saw the little angel that was smiling up at her.

"Aw, so cute!"

She patted the girl on the head, making her giggle excidetly.

"What's her name Rem?"  
"Spica."  
"Oh, you're such a cute little girl Spica."

Spica grinned happily, making her mother very happy to see that she was reunited with everyone she desired to be with. She looked at her husband and gave him the most joy filled smile she could. That sight alone made Subaru relax just a little.

* * *

Green Lantern and Flash went over to speak with Batman...when they noticed both Sarah and Frederica were holding him affectionately, the two glanced at each other before they went to ask.

"Um, Sarah...didn't you say you were engaged to Batman?"  
"Yes, That is indeed correct John-sama, I did say that."  
"Then this lady here is-"  
"-She is also his fiance, we are both set to marry this man."

Batman put a slightly pained expression.

John and Flash nodded their heads, arms crossed and-

"WAIT! YOU'RE A POLYGAMIST!?"

"DON'T YELL THAT OUT LOUD!"

Diana who was sipping on some water, spit it out and it hit Subaru in the face.

"W-Why is everyone doing that to me?!"

All the heroes now huddled around Batman, making the other version of Beatrice get in front of the man, sensing some danger.

Constantine was chugging down his drink, holding back laughter.

"Golly, that's fuckin' hilarious! Can't believe you'd fall down that route Bats!"  
"A lot happened over there."  
"Sure sure, what, did you fall over and sleep with them too?"

Batman and his two fiances shot death glares at him, making the man raise up his hands in defeat.

Diana had to voice her opinions.

"Batman, did you really...you know, fall in love with these two?"  
"...Haaahhhhhhh, I first fell in love with Frederica, there's no doubt about it. Sarah here got me engaged to her through some shady means."

Sarah frowned a bit, but Batman looked at her and nodded calmly.

"But...I'd lie if I said I didn't like being with her."

"...Yes."

She hugged him tightly...making Superman the only one who saw Diana make a gloomy face for a split second. She then shook her head and collected herself.

It was actually Black Adam that voiced his own opinion.

"I can't judge you for who you fell in love with Batman, but I wonder how this matter can be resolved."

Frederica and Sarah hugged him tighter.

"We already resolved that matter!"  
"Yes, we...consummated the marriages."

The two were blushing...making all of the other individuals take one giant step back.

"Hey, you guys are going too far…"

Flash waved his arms around, while putting on a goofy grin.

"Nah, nah..who are we judge, right? It was a different world you were in after all! Hahaha!"

Batman sighed as he was comforted by the two girls who loved him dearly.

* * *

With all the shenanigans out of the way, everyone was now together as Dr. Fate let them know the severity of the situation. That indeed, the Society was beginning to wipe out worlds and have destroyed at least twenty of them so far.

Snart tapped his foot on the ground to ask Dr. Fate further.

"Okay, so we just need to get rid of this Society and put these worlds back together right?"  
"If only it were so easy, unfortunately, I have detected powerful individuals amongst them, some from our very world as well."  
"Yeah, Beetle and GL were sayin' that Enchantress was with them."

Aquaman then decided to step in.

"Then we should make it a priority to protect the Prime Subjects, to prevent more universes from being erased."  
"Me and Constantine are working on some amulets that will teleport and guide you to whoever a Prime Subject is...we can expect that our enemies have the same tactics."  
"Then, we need to contact more help, I'll work on gathering my forces to aid in this emergency."

Diana was also questioning on the matter.

"Can we not contact outher universes to help aid us?"

Cyborg raised his hand, getting her attention.

"No good, something is blocking signals to the other worlds, even U.A. systems are all out of commission, we're stuck solo on this thing."

Mr. Miracle and Big Barda also came forward.

"We lost contact with New Genesis as well, we might be able to use our Mother Boxes, but it seems that's the case for help."  
"Knowing them, they won't help. They're probably on high alert just in case Apokolips tried anything."

Dr. Fate then asked…

"Those who know themselves as the Prime Subject please come forward."

With that, Subaru gently put Beatrice down and patted her head. The two Subarus and Saia stepped forward and stood across Dr. Fate, then the two men stared wide eyed at Saia.

"Wait! You're a girl?!"  
"Yeah, what of it?!"  
"Nothing...I just mean, it's so weird, y'know?"

Saia put her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me, but don't you think it's weird to see dude versions of me? It almost creeps me out...especially the way you're looking at me…I bet you're alrready imagining me nake or something, GROSS."  
"W-What the hell? What kind of crap are you spouting on about! I got Rem and Emilia to ogle at, and this me has Rem to himself!"

The three ladies in question blushed madly at this, also making Bruce facepalm a bit.

"Subaru, don't just say that out loud…"

Saia humphed at Subaru, making the other two narrow their brows a bit.

"Whatever, like I care about your excuses, it's not that hard to keep your eyes off a pretty gal like me you know?"  
"God, this version is the worst! Besides that, looking at you would be like looking at sibling."  
"...Are you into that sort of thing?"  
"NO! Not at all!"

Subaru bumped her on the shoulder, making her wince in pain. She retaliated with her own, making the two of them narrow their eyes at each other.

"Stupid."  
"Moron."

They both looked away from each other, making the other Subaru riase his brows.

"Wow, just like siblings."

They both grimaced at their idea. Making them further look away from each other with sour looks on their faces.

Dr. Fate cleared his throat, getting the threes attention.

"Let us continue please?"  
"Sure, sorry."

Fate's eyes glowed for a moment and he crossed his arms.

"I must tell you, that you three being the Prime Subject is not a laughing matter...Natsuki Saia, you seem to be under the assumption you could still use that ability to reset things to normal."  
"Well yeah-"

All three of them seemed to hold their breaths and Batman himself had trembled a bit hearing this.

"Wait, Dr. Fate, what are you-"  
"-That ability of yours is out of the question. It is no longer able to be used…"  
"You don't mean…"  
"Yes…"

All nose from the room seemed to fly away as Dr. Fate spoke his warning.

 **"You can no longer use Return by Death."**

* * *

Emilia was the first to ask.

"Um...I recall Batman-san and Subaru said something like that...do you know what that is?"

Dr. Fate raised his head and looked at the three of them, they were all trembling with fear.

"You never told them?"  
"...N..NO."  
"I see, then I'm sorry. But I feel like they must know."

Dr. Fate then saw Batman rush over while looking at the ground.

"I'll tell them."  
"Be quick then."

Batman looked over the gathered crowd and took a deep breath.

"...R-Return by Death is...an ability that Subaru and in this case Saia, has had since they arrived in the other world."

"The ability to re-do time in a loop."

Everyone was quite surprised to hear such a thing. Deathstroke looked at them curiously, Rigel was simply shell-shocked that his dad had an ability like that.

"But...But as the name says...HE COULD ONLY USE IT WHEN HE DIED."

* * *

Rem and Emilia's expressions froze and the Emilia Camp members were wide yes at what they heard. Subaru felt like crying. The other Subaru felt like throwing up. Saia wanted to outright disappear.

The Rem that came with Bruce stumbled over and put on a hollow smile.

"H-How many...Su-Subaru-kun…?"  
"...?"

"How many times h-have you died?"

Subaru gripped his shirt tightly, he wanted to lose his ability to speak, but he had to.

"... **TWENTY FOUR TIMES.** "

Batman himself felt disgusted in the number of times Subaru had died on his watch, it did genuinely hurt to hear it.

Emilia and Rem began to tear up, while Roswaal seemed angry with himself, Ram figured he felt guilty about what he had heard.

But that was far from the case.

" _Had I known that was his ability...I could've done something to stop this...maybe even use him."_

* * *

Dr. Fate relented and spoke further about the matter at hand.

"Your ability was actually the power to transfer your consciousness into the mind of another Subaru from a small temporal timeline."  
"What?"  
"Every second a new timeline is created, only a few will actually continue to move on and become universes of their own; however what your power did was astounding. It would actually keep that very insignificant reality from fading away and stay as its own world, what would have been simply erased was now operating in its own way. However, that is also the problem."  
"You mean...because there are no realities to jump to?"  
"Correct, your mind would transfer out of your current world and jump into one that was connected by the forces that controlled your own time and space...but with the worlds converged that is no longer the case. And with you being a Prime Subject, if you were to die, not only would you die, but anyone from your universe would perish away into nothingness."

"That's…"  
"Simply put, you cannot rely on Return by Death...as you can see, I can say it without any ill effects right?"

The married Subaru then put on an enraged face.

"Why did you tell everyone that?! They didn't need to figure out the stuff we had to go through!"  
"They did...and that is simply because they needed to see for themselves."  
"WHAT EXACTLY?!"

Batman then walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How much you had to go through."  
"No they didn't."  
"Yes, and with them understanding how you accomplished the things you did, we can in some way hope to keep you safe. To not sacrifice yourself any longer. Subaru, you've done the work, now it's our turn."

They then allowed them go back.

* * *

Subaru walked over and was group hugged by everyone minus Deathstroke and Roswaal.

"G-Guys?"  
"Subaru-kun...we had no idea that he had to go through something like that. E-Even when Rem was around, you still died."

Rem was clearly crying into his chest, feeling terrible of the occurences that befell her beloved. Emilia put a hand on his cheek.

"Why couldn't you tell us?"  
"There were reasons...in one of the times, I told Bruce and, he died."  
"He died?"  
"Yeah, just fell over and died. I didn't want that happen again, so I left it as is."  
"I'm so sorry Subaru...you died for all of us. That's why you knew all those disasters were coming before right? You died over and over to save us…"

Emilia had tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone was giving Subaru a look of understanding. Crusch and her camp seemed to all slightly bow at Subaru. They hadn't imagined that someone had to go through so much suffering to accomplish the things they did, and to learn he died twenty four times to do so, was quite upsetting. Reinhard and Felt couldn't help but look away at their ally and his companions, how they had come to realize what Subaru was capable of, it made the Sword Saint nod to him. Priscilla looked over at Subaru with a curious fascination. Anastasia and Julius were quiet as they both pondered the bravery Subaru had, any other man would have given up and ran away from all the strife he faced, but he bit through it and made out on top.

Julius now truly felt he was worthy of being a knight.

Subaru sighed loudly as he hugged everyone back with his Unseen Hand. Everyone knew it was Subaru even if the couldn't see it.

"Thanks guys, but I did all that so I could live with you all. I wanted Rem and Emilia by my side. I wanted Garfiel and Otto to be safe and sound. I wanted Petra and Beatrice to continue being my friends. I wanted to see Fredrica and Sarah go on to live fulfilling lives. I wanted Ram to show much of her wit. To ride like the wind with Patrasche. For Roswaal to learn something about humility and Slade to actually not be one hundred percent a jerk and to help Bruce as he did for me...I did this cause I love you all!"

Everyone was stunned by his words and they all felt themselves being emotional from it, so they stayed hugging him for quite a while.

* * *

The married Subaru returned back to his family, looking down to the ground. Afraid fo how his family would react to his situation. Only to feel Rem hug him tightly.

"Subaru. Subaru. Subaru, my love."  
"Rem."  
"I love you. I love you, no matter what. I love you. So please...please let Rem help you."  
"Rem…"

Subaru held her back and looked back at Batman and Halibel, both of them giving him reassuring nods. Then Spica hugged both of her parents tightly.

"No cry."  
"It's okay Spica, we're okay…"

He patted her on the head, just as Rigel looked up at his dad in a bright new light. His goofy antics, his carefree persona...it was all a farce to hide the pain of his troubled past and to keep everyone around him happy. He begrudgingly hugged his dad as well, he didn't say anything...but the gesture alone made Subaru tear up in happiness.

* * *

Saia walked over to her group only for Roy to hug her tightly.

"R-Roy?"  
"Roy cannot believe Saia-chan died while Roy was around. Roy is a failure as a butler!"  
"No, no you're not, things happened and they were outside of our control…"

She patted his back and hugged him. She smiled a bit as she recollected the many times she too was killed, especially in on of the timelines where Roy killed her by accident when they were fighting the Ma-Beast.

"Roy you're my friend, and I did this to protect you and Erick and everyone else I hold dear. So please, don't be so emotional about it."  
"Very well Roy understands."

He wiped off any extra tears he had and smiled down at her. She gave her usual wink and smile, comforting everyone on their side. All except Rey and Roswaal, they seemed to be in deep thought about it.

* * *

Dr. Fate then informed them all on two matters that had now come to his attention.

"We have completed the medallions, each of these will help identify a Prime Subject in that world, once that happens press the jewel on the middle of it, I will locate your position and bring you back here."

The medallions floated over to several heroes and a few other Camp members, they looked over the golden medallions with a red jewel in the middle. Most pocketed them while others wore them around their necks. Then he placed tips of his fingers together and looked out to everyone.

"Another problem has arisen however."

Constantine himself shuffled himself upright and fixed his suit.

"The two of us lads have been keeping watch over the civilians that came to this world with you. Did a little spectating and found some...wee troubling things."  
"What are saying Constantine-sama?"  
"Ram, the thing is, we think some of the civilians have been taken away."

He tried to chuckle it off, but everyone now had a serious look on their face. Superman himself flew over to speak with Constantine.

"Are you saying they've been kidnapped?!"  
"Yeah, well it's not that simple either."

Dr. Fate floated over and nodded in agreement.

"It appears while most of the civilians were taken to refugee housing or even allowed to return to their homes...several others have been taken away to some sort of facility, specifically those that were in Gotham."

Subaru glanced over and felt himself panic.

"But wait! Kadomon-san and his family were there!"  
"They also may have very well been taken."

Subaru was shaking nervously at the thought of that happy family as well as many others, terrified in a world they understood nothing about and being taken away by total strangers...but Batman soon made himself clear.

"Where are they?"  
"They are in a secured location outside of Metropolis."  
"Who did it…?"  
"...Project Cadmus."  
"WALLER."

Batman grit his teeth at who was responsible for this, so he looked back at his friends for a few moments.

Back to looking at Dr. Fate, he decided to do the right thing.

"Teleport me there, I'll free them."

"Are you sure of this?"  
"Yes, I personally know some of them."

Batman then looked over at the ohters in the mansion.

"The rest of you, go out and bring the Prime Subjects back here to saftey. We still need to prevent more lives from being lost and further more-"  
"-Like we'd let you go alone."

Batman was surprised when several of his friends came up next him. Garfiel whacked him across the back and smiled.

"We ain' gonna le' ya go by yourself Bat-aniki, we alway got yo back!"  
"Garfiel, this isn't some kind of field trip-"  
"-We know tha' dumbass! But nothin you say is gonna stop us from comin' along!"

Batman looked at the party that was willing to come with them.

Garfiel and Frederica nodded proudly at him. Emilia and Rem put their hands on their hips, accerting themselves. Ram and Sarah put up small smiles for him. Deathstroke cracked his knuckles and chuckled.

And Subarand Beatrice put up their usual thumbs up.

Batman groaned at this, but even he knew there was no stopping them.

"Alright, but everyone needs to be careful, this is a secure base we're heading towards, we need to be absolutely cautious."  
"Right sir!"

Dr. Fate watched as he spoke to himself.

"He should be in good hands."

* * *

Then, Batman turned again and froze when he saw the other person who wanted to tag along.

"Hello father."  
"...Son."

Heretic was now face to face with his dad, the both of them not moving an inch. THat was however, until Frederica and Sarah got in front of Bruce, shielding him.

"We know of you! The traitorous son who stabbed his own father."  
"Yes, you stay away from him, you've done enough damage already!"

Heretic tilted his head a bit at the two ladies who deeply cared for his father, he chuckled a bit seeing this.

"I see, you really did change, didn't you father?"  
"I did."  
"It appears for the worst though. You've tied yourself down with all these unnecessary restraints. That's why you're still weak."

Even Subaru was getting upset the way Heretic was talking to him, but Batman shook his head.

"In the past I would have agreed with you, maybe even understand some of what you were saying. But now, I have even more reason to fight, whether it's to keep Subaru or the others safe or to keep them close by...I have gotten stronger for it."  
"...Whatever you say then."

Heretic walked by him, still showing he was coming along. Batman clenched his fist, but Frederica slowly held it, calming him down.

* * *

Mr. Miracle came to the group as well.

"I would think my expertise would come in handy as well?"  
"Thank you, that would help a lot."

Sarah questioned Bruce on why they were bringing along Mricale.

"He is an expert escape artist, if there is anyone who could help us in this sitation it'd be him."  
"Yes, I understand."

She bowed politely to him.

"We thank you for assistance, Miracle-sama."  
"Oh, um, you're welcome."

* * *

Dr. Fate opened the ankh portal as the party made their way to it. Batman had the other version of Beatrice with him, she refused to let him go alone.

"Are you sure Beatrice?"  
"Betty will go wherever you go Batman, to do the best in protecting you, I suppose."  
"Thanks."

She smiled up at him, making even him surprised to see her smile in such a fashion.

"No...thank you."

But just as they were about to enter the ankh portal, Subaru turned around and raised his fist.

"Okay everyone! Let's do this, we may have things stacked against us, we have a ton of bad guys to fight, but we can do this! We are going to do this! Together we're gonna save these people, kick the asses of everyone in the society and then...we'll eat pizza or something…"  
"That brave speech of yours quickly fell apart Barusu."  
"I know! I'm not used to talking in front of a bunch of superheroes!"

But suprisingly, everyone else in the room raised their fists high into the air and roared out in appluase.

"It worked…"

Subaru smiled brilliantly as Constantine raised his glass to him.

"Yeah! We're getting pizza after this!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE CHEERING TO?!"

Subaru scratched his head a bit, before smiling again and looking back at those who were staying behind.

Petra and Otto waved at them.

"Good luck eveyrone!"  
"Come back safely!"

Patrasche let out a mighty roar, letting them know she too wanted them back safe.

Subaru slammed his fists together and grinned.

"As of today, this JUSTICE ALLIANCE is going to save the world!"

Batman then nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go! The Justice Alliance will split up into three teams! Ours will be the Infiltration Team, most others will be the Rescue Teams and those staying behind will be the Trauma Team. Everyone, good luck."

The Infiltration Team ran through the portal and it closed.

Soon everyone else split up into teams as they ran through their own portals.

* * *

Petra and Otto saw that only a few others stayed behind, including Saia's group, the other Rem and Ram and the Natsuki Family.

"Well, I think I should use my skills as a miad to clean up and make this place look more presentable."  
"I guess I should help Constantine and Dr. Fate with whever they need."

Petra walked over to a closet, but when she opened it an overweight mummy with green eyes looked back at her, he pointed at her and began groaning.

"Curse! Cuuuuuurse! Cuuuuuuur-"  
"OOPS!"

Constantine slammed the door shut and rubbed the back of his head. Otton squinted his eyes at the owner of the house in question.

"Hahaha! I completely forgot to kick that moocher out. My bad!"  
"Constantine-san you are the absolute, WORST!"

Otto rubbed his head as if he was sick of his antics, meanwhile Petra actually gave the grown man a vicious scolding. Everyone around had a good laugh about it.

All except the other Rem, whose eyes were gazing at the other Subaru, with eyes filled with pain.

* * *

Subaru and the rest of the infiltration team made it to the outside of a large business structure, they also saw the sign "Project Cadmus" near the entrance, making them glad they made it. Batman then focused as he tossed some sleeping pellets at some guards, they were instantly knocked out and they made their way to an entrance through the side. All of them made sure to be quiet as possible. Heretic saw a guard get to close, so he put him in a headlock covering his mouth and knocked him out.

"Still remeber your training…"  
"As if I could forget."

Now they made their way through the shadows, but they soon saw a doorway that needed a password and eye scanner. Subaru then decided to do something about it.

Batman grabbed the guard from behind, and knocked him out with a single punch. Subaru used Fanatical Snatch to get the memories of the code. Then he touched his face and concentrated.

 _"Seraphic Mimicry."_

He touched his face and everyone was surprised that his normally robotic eye changed to look like the guards. Subaru went to the door and let the scanner view his eye and entered the code.

The door opened.

Subaru turned around and showed his eye was back to it's usual cybernetic self.

"Come on, we got some people to save."

They all nodded in agreement and rushed in to rescue the citizens.

* * *

From her control room, Amanda Waller knew that Batman and some other people he brought with him were storming the facility. She rubbed her short hair and groaned.

"Of all the people, it had to be Batman."

She then narrowed her eyes and turned her chair around to look better at the group who was standing behind her.

"I brought you all here to make sure they don't get to the holding facilities."  
"...And why do we need all these people and animals?"  
"We need to find out who these people are, what they are capable of...and of they are a threat to our nation. They say they were brought here unwillingly, but we can't be too sure if they're not part of some invasion force...that's why we'll study them for further research. Know your enemy before you strike, as they say."

She now got up from her chair and aced her hands behind herself in a powerful pose.

"I want you take care of them...by any means necessary."  
"Got it."

From the shadows emerged Deadshot, with several other silhouettes behind him. He cocked his rifle, and gripped it tightly.

"Consider it done, Task Force X is on it."

He looked at the footage of them making their way deeper into the facility.

"Coming straight to us huh? Heh, better get this over with…"

The Suicide Squad was now ready to take out the intruders.

 _And so, our heroes begin the arduous task of saving the innocent and battling against injustice, as the forces around them begin to move as well._


	75. Chapter 75: Chaos at Project Cadmus

**AN: To let ya all know, the costumes I'm using as visual references for the new DC characters are specifically the Rebirth outfits they currently have. Well, all except Aquaman, Captain Cold and Cyborg; they have the costumes featured in Injustice 2...I just like them better. Heretic is basically the Arkham Knight from the video-game of the same name, except with a red scarf...BECAUSE SCARFS ARE COOL.**

 **Oh, and yes...more fan-fics are in danger of being erased. So keep your eyes out for them...**

 **Regardless, I hope you all have a good time. ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Five: Chaos at Project Cadmus

The alarms sounded off as Garfiel suplexed a guard through a wall that was ahead of him. The hole made by the impact revealed more security forces armed with rifles, they prepped them to fire.

"HUMA!"

Rem put up an ice barrier, blocking most of the oncoming fire, as it shattered away, Emilia and Beatrice put up their own barrier and blocked them out. Batman jumped from a adjacent wall and tossed several Batarangs, hitting the guards in the hand. Subaru rushed over and hit one guard in the face with his Unseen Hand. The other, attempting to knock Subaru out with a punch, but Ram kicked him down to the ground. Frederica and Sarah mowed through more of them, eventually looking down the sight of a rocket launcher. It was fired, but the rocket was hit with a Minya by the other Beatrice, it exploded in the middle of the hallway, giving Heretic the chance to knock the guard out in one punch.

Deathstroke saw a door burst open with more guards on the way.

"Hmph!"

He ran over and grabbed two assault rifles from the ground and fired while running to them. All of the guards legs were torn up by the bullets. They fell onto the ground and screamed out in pain.

Emilia saw this and put on a sour look.

"Slade-sensei!"  
"Don't worry, I'm not killing them! See? Just the legs!"

Emilia nodded with an annoyed look, a guard with a baton tried hitting her across the face, but she ducked under him and kicked him across the face and into a wall. His body impacted the wall and actually bounced off of it and hit another guard.

Mr. Miracle dodged several hits before uppercutting a guard off the ground and kicking him through a door. He then pulled out some sort device that fired a shockwave , knocking out some reinforcements.

"Let's keep moving!"

However Subaru signaled them to wait for a second as he went to a guard and grabbed a his dark aura.

"Fanatical Snatch."

He now ate the memories of this guard and quickly got the information he needed.

"The cells are down the hall and our right!"  
"Okay, let's keep this up!"

Subaru nodded only to grab another piece of aura from the person.

"Fanatical Commandeering."

Subaru ate the aura and took a deep breath, he grabbed the guards bullet proof vest and put it on, he then grabbed the rifle...and showed absolute mastery in reloading it and grabbing the spare ammo.

Batman saw this and had his eyes wide open. They continued down the halls as they

"Subaru, is that a new ability?"  
"Yup, looks like I got Gluttony's powers too!"  
"Well it might be useful in the-"

Subaru saw in the corner of his eye a guard ready to assault them...so he rolled ahead of them and shot the guard in the leg. The guard scrunched over and ate a kick by Batman, another one ran around, but was hit across the head with the butt of a rifle by Deathstroke.

Beatrice saw a heavily armored security guard with a gatling gun approach down the hall, but Garfiel jumped over to him and punched him to the ground. The strike was so powerful it cracked the ground and surrounding walls with ease, Garfiel saw anothe one break through the wall next to, so he used one of his shields to slam him across the face, destroying the helmet in one hit. Garfiel then grabbed the gatling gun and whacked across the face with it, making his body fly across the hall, before it reached the others, Heretic jumped up and tossed him to the ground, he did a spin in the air and tossed a blade at a guard that tried to sneak behind them, the blade struck him the shoulder and he was punched to the floor by Frederica.

Deathstroke ran with all his might and tossed the rifles away, he then snapped his fingers.

"Garfiel! Pass!"  
"Ya got it!"

He tossed him the gatling gun, and in the air he caught it and fired down the hall at some android guards that were pouring out at them.

"HAHA! I so missed this!"

The weapon fired with an intensity that amazed everyone, Garfiel turned his head to see more of them coming up the other way...so he grabbed the other gatling gun on the floor and looked at it curiously.

"'Kay, let's see how thi' thing works."

He pressed the button, and low and behold, Garfiel was firing the weapon out at the onslaught of robots.

"OH! WAHA! Thi' is totally coo'!"

Garfiel laughed wildly as he mowed down the ensuing machines until there were none left. The men tossed aside the now empty weapons, leaving behind the mountain of robot corpses littering the halls.

* * *

They soon made it to the main door that would lead them to the holding cells. Subaru ate the info out of a security guard and entered the code. But as the door slowly opened-

"MOVE!"

Batman grabbed Subaru and Beatrice, making Emilia and Rem put out another ice shield, blocking the oncoming fire. Heretic pulled out two twin pistols and fired back, making Subaru do the same with his rifle, the firefight quickly ended and they were the edges of the door as cover. Beatrice then took a deep breath and nodded at Subaru.

"Okay, let's do it Beatrice."  
"Very well, I suppose!"

Subaru held Beatrice's hand, making the other Beatrice do the same with Bruce. Batman saw what they were going to do and accepted it.

The two spirits raised their free hands and motioned them towards the door-

"EL SHAMAK!"

The guards were now struck by the yin spell, making them lose themselves in the darkness. Batman took advantage and ran forward knocking the five guards out, each with a vicious punch to the chin.

Heretic was silently observing this and whispered to himself.

"I wonder if I can do such a thing…"

* * *

They soon made it inside the laboratory and gazed around. Emilia held her breath as she saw a vivisected Ground Dragon on an operating table. It's organs separated into bowls and it had wires connected to it's open scalp.

"H-Horrible."

They moved further and found a female fox demi human was about to be operated on, but Batman knocked out all the doctors. Sarah cut her free of her restraints as she cried into her chest. Sarah could only comfort the girl as best she could, they asked her to wait there, until they found the others. She complied, thanking her saviors.

* * *

They were now heading through a stairway, deeper into the holding cells.

A bullet was flying to Ram's head.

"AL MABAKKA!"

Batman held Ram and activated his Yang Spell, causing the bullet to bounce off his own shoulder, he then tossed two explosive Batarangs. They exploded and Batman and the others moved back.

"Now you got some new tricks, Batman?"

Emerging from the darkness of the dimly lit hallways was man clad in white and red armor. His white steel mask was quite the thing to see...especially with it's one single red right eye.

"Deadhsot."  
"You still remember me after six years? I kind of feel impressed you would."

He aimed his rifle at them, and from behind the rest of his team arrived...the rest of the Suicide Squad.

"Can't let you go any further though."

* * *

Captain Boomerang, twirled his usual weapon while carelessly whistling at the ladies in front of him.

Killer Frost licked her lips as ice formed around her arms.

Black Manta readied his special rifle as he mumbled to himself.

Black Spider cracked his knuckles as he was staring daggers at them.

El Diablo summoned fire all around his body as he slowly walked next to his fellow members.

Cheetah crawled on the ground as her namesake would, before she stood up and revealed her vicious fangs at them, playing with her claws as she did.

King Shark roared as he slammed his fists to the ground, in a show of might.

Parasite cracked his neck as he twisted his shoulders, ready for a fight.

Count Vertigo tapped his cane several times, before scoffing at the sight of his opponents.

Deadshot pulled the trigger, setting off the two teams to charge into combat.

* * *

Garfiel and King Shark's fists collided, causing the very ground they were standing on to form a crater. Garfiel kicked at him, but he was able to block it using his forearm. The monster roared at his opponent, using his weight to tackle him away. Garfiel stopped his momentum and pressed his feet on the wall, he jumped to the charging Shark, twisting his body to kick him...but saw King Shark opening his mouth wide to bite his leg off. He used his shield mid air and blocked the surprise attack. Garfiel was then sliced across the chest, but he punched downwards and hit him on the top of his head. Garfiel leapt back and grabbed him by his leg and slammed his body to the wall. Garfiel then punched him several times in the gut, before he was sliced back by King Shark. As he flew back, King Shark once again tried to snap his jaws onto the young man, but Garfiel twisted his foot, pushing his own body away from the bite.

"Fucker! My amazin' self will show you a bite!"

He bit the Shark's neck, causing him to roar loudly at this. He tried to slice away at Garfiel, but the boy would not let up. So he decided to slam him to the wall multiple times, after doing this at least six times, he let go, but not before kicking King Shark away. Now landing on the ground, King Shark had saliva escaping his mouth as he roared back at him.

"GONNA KILL YOU KID!"

Garfiel soon took deep breaths, even as King Shark charged at him...he continued this...breathing in and out...in and out-

 **"GROOOOARRR!"**

Garfiel quickly transformed into his Tiger form...but he was in control. Over the past years or so, he trained himself using techniques Batman taught him. To meditate, to control the burning powers inside him, so he could use his full potential.

The giant tiger allowed King Shark to get closer, before he sliced his throat open with his claws, then swiping him down to the ground. Kind Shark tried to kick him away, but he was too slow in doing so and Garfiel punched through his stomach.

"GRAAAAGHHH-!"  
 **"GROOOOOOOAAAARRR! DIE!"**

Garfiel bit around the open wound around his neck and completely beheaded the beast with his own fangs. Blood sprayed all over the place as he then prssed his paws down on the twitching corpse of King Shark.

Garfiel spat out the head in mouth and allowed all the blood to escape his mouth. Garfiel slowly changed back to his normal form, he looked at the now destroyed shields on his forearms and tossed them away, he fixed his clothes and ran back to the others.

* * *

Cheetah continued her attacks on the transformed Frederica, even at this size, she was having a hard time coping with her opponent.

"Yes! The goddess will be pleased with your sacrifice!"

Sarah then blocked her strike with a forearm blades, she then twirled around and kicked her away. Cheetah then was slammed away by Frederica. She leapt off the wall and dashed to Sarah...who took a deep breath and moved herself in a gorgeous ballerina pose, her eyes shut.

"If you're going to dance...then dance to the movements of death."  
"..."

Cheetah made it over to her.

Unbeknownst to her, Sarah was not simply just standing around...she was performing a special strike she created while training these past six months. She never used it, but it was the perfect opportunity to test it out. She created this move...in order to protect the people she saw as her new family. Soon a small gust of wind made her hair move-

"Pirouette."

She twirled past Cheetah at incredible speed, her feet touching the ground...just as Cheetah's left arm and tail fell off.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Soon her words were cut off, as spiral shaped wounds now formed on her body, covering her in blood. Sarah took another pose..she then twirled and danced to her opponent. Cheetah then reached over to claw her face off...only for Sarah to dodge it and slice her other arm clean off.

"Assemblé"

Her body now below Cheetah in elegant move, she looked over and took a deep quiet breath.

"Yes, This dance has ended."

Before Cheetah could even lash out, Frederica slammed her paw right on top of her, crushing her to death.

Frederica slowly changed back, but realized she was now nude...Sarah quickly grabbed a spare lab coat and had her put it on.

"Yes, just for now!"  
"Thank you Sarah."

She gave her friend a quick hug, making her blush a bit. She released her from the loving hug and gently took her hand.

"Yes, We have to go to the others!"  
"Of course!"

The two ladies ran off as they could hear the battle still going on ahead of them.

* * *

Black Spider ran forward as he used textbook kicks and punches against Batman. Though he simply dodged them, effortlessly.

Black Spider was about to pull out a knife and strike him across the face.

"Al Sidoria!"

But his movements slowed down considerably, he looked over and saw the culprit behind his predicament.

"Little bitch!"

Beatrice furrowed her brows at him, but then chuckled deviously a bit as she watched Batman unload a furious barrage of punches on him, his mask literally tearing off from the strikes and his face swelling up to a disgusting point.

Batman finished him off with a spinning crane kick to the back of his head. His body falling over with no grace whatsoever.

Batman landed nicely as Beatrice ran over and happily hugged him around the neck.

"Betty is amazed by your skills, I suppose! You truly were meant for me!"  
"Um, thanks?"

Beatrice stepped down and got control over herself.

"Let us be going! We have to meet with the others, I suppose."  
"Right!"

Batman took Beatrice's hand and the two of them raced off...not noticing the bright red face the little spirit had.

* * *

El Diablo blasted at Rem with his fiery powers but Rem jumped around it and fired some ice spears at him. He rolled away from the attack but didn't see the Morningstar that charged at him…

"Oh shit!"

It was a dark colored orb of death, covered in spikes...with yellow circles around it's spiked death spears.

He barely escaped the strike...but his shoulder was ripped to shreds. He launched a huge fireball at Rem...who summoned her horn and ran across the ceiling and jumped down behind him.

"The fu-"

He couldn't even finish as Rem let out a vicious roar and fired an ice spear through his head, killing him.

Ram then flew past her.

"Nee-sama!"  
"Careful Rem!"

Parasite charged at the two sisters, he punched the ground, making them dodge the strike. He reached his hand out to grab Rem, Ram made it over and kicked his hand away. Then clenched her gloved hands and fired an attack at him.

"FULA!"

The wind strike sent him flying back and into a wall. He grumbled as he clutched his head in pain, not being able to block the hit from the Morningstar from Rem. Rem summoned more mana into her horn...this made Ram use her own horn.

The two sister focused as they held out their palms out at Parasite, who rushed at them. But even he could see something was not right...he saw the energy forming around was starved for energy, he wanted to consume that power...but he did feel fear from seeing it.

The two sisters at the same time smiled at him...making him want to run away.

"Al Fula."  
"Al Huma."

A giant wind blade and a gigantic ice spear fired from them, the two attacks crashed into the fleeing Parasite's back. The destructive force sent him flying through many rooms and crashing through the walls, it arched upward making him smash through the entirety of the Cadmus building. He screamed as he was being torn apart by the attacks, until finally he was above the building, having been cut in half.

"N-Need...energy..or-"

Ram grabbed her wand, fired one last wind blade at Parasite, cutting his face in half. His corpse fell helplessly back down to earth.

The two sister nodded to each other, before taking each others hand and dashing off to regroup.

* * *

Subaru was hiding behind a desk as Captain Boomerang was looking around for him...Beatrice was holding onto Subaru's hand, aiming to kill Boomerang once he got close enough.

But Subaru tapped her shoulder, winked at her and let her know what he was planning by whispering to her. She was not happy about, but they both kept their voices low.

"Are you insane, I suppose?"  
"Maybe, but I really want to take this guy out...they way he was looking at you all, really pissed me off you know?"

Beatrice seemed to be so surprised by his declaration, that her cheeks turned pink.

"O-Okay...then I'll help."

Subaru nodded happily, before reaching over and grabbing a lab coat.

He put it on and took a controlled breath.

"Seraphim Mimicry."

* * *

Boomerang was now, right at the desk, when he noticed someone behind it...hiding.

"Alright step on out! Nice and easy now…"

Emerging from behind the desk was a woman with long black hair and nasty looking cyan eyes, but she would be described as cute. She clung to her lab coat and was obviously afraid.

"Hey now, do ya work here love?"  
"Y-Y-Yes! I was working on some brain scans when those guys with Batman attacked...I was soooo scared!"

Her voice sounded like a child's...one would say it sounded like a certain reddish brown haired maid the others knew.

"What's yo name?"  
"Oh y-ye-yes! I'm Professor Natsumi Schwarz! P-Please get me out of here!"

Natsumi held onto Boomerang, making the man make a lewd face, as he did his best to hide his blushing expression.

"F-Fine, let's get you out of here."  
"My hero…"

As Captain Boomerang was walking with her...he hadn't noticed her face making a mischievous grin. From her chest, emerged an Unseen Hand, it aimed carefully before making its target and striking him right in the face. Natsumi grabbed onto his shoulder and tossed him on top of the desk, making the thing break in two. Now enraged, he tossed a boomerang at her, it stabbed her shoulder. She winced in pain, but as Boomerang was grabbing another one, she formed a smile on her face.

"Revenge Counter!"

Boomerang dropped his weapon as his shoulder was now cut open, Natsumi then had her arm change into a very buff arm and she walloped him right in the face, knocking the guy out.

She let out a victorious roar as she threw her hand out in a pose.

"VICTORY!"

Quickly enough, her hair receded, her eyes changed color and her arm was back to normal...back to being Natsuki Subaru. His metal hand, his cybernetic eye and everything else back to normalcy.

* * *

Subaru was smiling awkwardly as he clenched his fists in excitement.

"I did it."

She grinned with such a powerful happiness, it would almost be infectious. He raised his arms up in the air and let out his excitement. Beatrice came up behind him and used her healing magic to take care of his wound.

"OH YEAH! I beat my first super villain!"

"Yes, yes, congratulations. Now let's hurry! The others might need our help, I Suppose!"  
"Right, let's get to it Beako!"

Subaru took hold of his spirit, carrying like he would a bride,making her blush a bit.

"S-Subaru! Betty can walk on my own, just fine!"

"Sorry, but I'm just too energized to let things be like this! Let me carry you for a while my little princess!"  
"...Betty sees she has no choice, I suppose."

Beatrice allowed him to continue carrying her, leaving the defeated supervillain behind, dreaming of the lovely lady he was able to meet.

* * *

Heretic was walking over to the beaten Vertigo. He tried to use his powers of disrupting balance, but Heretic found a way against it. He was able to use a form of drunken fist, to work around it. Thus, laying on the ground, with most of his teeth missing and his eyes swollen to the point of blindness.

"Damn you...to think I would be disgraced like...this!"  
"You relied to much on your powers Vertigo...and besides, this Yin Magic I found out about was quite useful."

He spread his arms out as black smoke formed out of him, only to dissipate as he pulled out his sword. He pressed a button as the sword extended and flames swept around it.

"Now, go to hell and meet the people you've killed, Vertigo."  
"...Damn you...DAMN YOU HERETIC!"

He was then stabbed in the back, the flames burned away his skin and shot out of his eyes and ears, nose and hair. He couldn't even scream, as the heat bursted his vocal cords...he was simply dead.

Removing his sword and deactivating it...he sheathed the blade and mused to himself.

"Magic...this'll be quite useful in the long run."

Stretching his muscles a bit...he made a mad dash forward, leaving the burning corpse of Vertigo where it lay.

* * *

Killer Frost fired blasts of ice at Emilia, as they continued in the completely frozen area around them. Frost was clearly doing her best to kill the girl, but she simply couldn't freeze her due to her contract with Puck. Puck floated around and fired tons of ice spears at her. But she was able to dodge them one by one, she flipped over to kick at Emilia, but formed an ice shield, blocking the strike.

Emilia then raised her arms up.

"Ice Brand Arts: Melody of Destruction."

Surrounding Frost, was an Iron Maiden made of Ice, she tried to get away, but it quickly closed in on her. The force of it closing on her, shattered it into nothing. Falling out of the ice was a bloody Frost, who screamed down at the girl.

"Stupid girl, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"  
"Not my daughter you won't."

Puck was behind her and shot her down with an icicle shot, her body hit the ground with extreme force, making her whine in pain.

She flipped herself up, only to face Emilia head on, she tried to punch her away, then fired an ice blast. Only fro Emilia to get low and leap to her side.

She pulled out a silver dagger and stabbed her in the back.

"Fuck!"

Emilia focused as she grabbed onto the blade tightly.

"HUMA!"

A red ice sword shot out of Frost's body, she trembled for a bit, before she stopped moving altogether...then her arms and legs slumped over. Emilia took the blade out of her and watched as her body slid to the frozen ground.

Emilia cleaned her blade as Puck sat on her shoulder. She put the blade back in it's holder, but noticed that her clothes were ripped up pretty badly. She frowned a bit seeing it like this, but she calmly sighed as she peeked at Puck.

"I hope we can find some spare clothes soon."  
"We should be fine in that regard, but for now let's hurry Lia."

"Got it!"

Emilia ran through the door, but turned around as she saw everyone was catching up.

* * *

"Everyone! Thank goodness you're all alright!"

Everyone was now huddled together, but everyone noticed that their clothes were either ruined, burned, torn up or just gone.

Frederica sighed loudly as she was in nothing but a buttoned up lab coat.

"This mission has been quite the arduous task."  
"Forget it, we're almost there….wait...where's Deathstroke and Miracle-san?"

Ram brought up a good point though...that was until they could hear the noises up ahead. And see Black Manta charge straight at them.

"Any friends of Aquaman are certainly going to die!"

* * *

He fired a humongous beam from his helmet at them all, they dodged but the attack shattered the floor and completely eviscerated Frost's body.

Black Manta pulled out two blades and attempted to strike at Sarah, but he was hit in the chest by an Unseen Hand. Subaru rushed forward, only for him to fire a hook at him. It stabbed Subaru in the stomach, pulling him to the villain.

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Subaru!"

Emilia and Rem panicked when they saw him being pulled towards Black Manta, but Subaru frowned at him...

"I'm ending all your lives today!"

"REVENGE COUNTER!"

"UGAHH!"

Black Manta now had the same stomach wound, making him flinch just enough for Emilia and Rem to make over to him, the two of them both having incredibly enraged faces.

 **"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SUBARU?!"**

They both punched him, away. Batman cut the line, freeing Subaru from the hook. Garfiel grabbed a piece of the ground and slammed it down on Manta, but he fired his beam out, making him back off. Black Manta then jumped up and tried to retreat, but Heretic was now facing him with his flame sword. Black Manta blocked it with his twin swords, then he was able to knee him in the chest away from him and prime for a stabbing. Batman activated Al Mabakka on his son, saving him from an injury and breaking the blade into pieces. Black Manta turned his head and fired his eye beams again, but didn't see Beatrice use Murak to float around him and…

"SHAMAK!"

Black Manta found himself in a dark void...but he concentrated and broke through it. Only to find himself stabbed through the chest by an ice sword made by Emilia.

He screamed as he punched Emilia to the ground, before he was palm-thrust away by Batman, then he was struck in the face by the Morningstar, sending him flying back. He fired his eye beams again, but didn't see both Beatrices floating behind him.

"MINYA!"

Two pink spears shot into him through the neck and stomach.

"HAKKK! DAMN...FUCKING...BASTARDS-"

He fell back and the spears exploded, destroying his entire abdomen and breaking apart his helmet. He was now dead.

* * *

In the room up ahead, Deadshot had his rifle cut in two, but he was able to fire his wrist guns at Deathstroke. Mr. Miracle tried to go around him, but the assassin spun in the air as he fired more rounds at him, forcing him to dodge.

Deathstroke then punched at the assassin, who blocked it easily.

"Miracle! Go I'll handle this! Free the captives!"  
"...Yes, right away!"

He dashed through the doors and made it to the holding cells. Deadshot chuckled at his opponent.

"Don't think you're surviving this Deathstroke, in the last six years, I've gotten better!"

Deadshot uppercutted him, then chopped his neck, stabbed him in the shoulder and then shot his leg with a wrist gun, all in rapid succession.

Deadshot then pulled out a pistol, but Deathstroke kicked it out of his hand and pulled out his sword, trying to strike him. Deadshot backflipped away while firing his guns. Deathstroke ran through the barrage of bullets, even allowing some of them to hit him. His right eye glowed red as he made it over to him...but he suddenly stopped his momentum, he jumped back and kicked the air before landing.

"The hell was that-"

Deadshot then saw both his arms get sliced off by something.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"  
"I've changed these past six years too, Lawton!"

Deathstroke charged forward and successfully stabbed him through the chest. The assassin gasped for air as he grabbed at the blade. Deathstroke stabbed him further…

"Now everyone will know. **KNOW THAT I AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD!** "  
"YOU SON OF A-"

Deathstroke used his free hand to fire a wind slice, upward at his head...his face sliced in two, the front half sliding off slowly before landing on the ground. Deathstroke kicked him off his sword, just to watch his body fall to the ground.

He wiped his blade clean and put it back to its spot.

"Now I really don't regret it."

Behind him, the others had arrived, having just defeated Black Manta.

* * *

"Well, took you guys long enough."

Batman then glanced over and saw Deadshot's corpse.

"So Lawtons…"  
"Yeah, it couldn't be helped."

What Batman said next, sent chills down the Heretic's spine.

"I suppose there wasn't. Let's keep going."

As they ran off to meet with Mr. Miracle, Damian was watching his father's back...now even he wanted to know what happened to him these past six years.

* * *

Kadomon and his family were now free from their confines, but were on guard. Even though this Mr. Miracle got them out, they still didn't know he was, they simply couldn't trust him.

Plum held onto her father, her eyes closed shut. She was scared. Panicking. She called out to the ones she wanted to see. The ones who would obviously save them. She believed it. They all believed they would come. They had to.

Their heroes.

"And we have arrived!"

Plum's eyes shot open, tears still flooding them...but her precious smile returned as she saw them.

"They came!"

Natsuki Subaru.

Batman.

They had come to save them all.

The citizens cheered happily as they saw them rushing through the doors, men raised their fists, women cried happily and children were jumping with joy. Plum got off her dad and ran to them. Subaru was then jumped on by Plum, who cried into his chest.

"I-I knew you two would come."

Batman patted her head tenderly, easing her worries. Kadomon walked over with the others...they all bowed to them in as respectful manner as they could. Even Mr. Miracle was bowed to…

"Thank you for saving us. We'll never forget what you all did for us."

The citizens expressed their happiness at being rescued, but that was the way it was...it was the only true way to express it to the heroes who risked their lives to help. Saying that they would be indebted to them, would minimize how they felt.

Batman and Mr. Miracle eventually brought out more captives, and brought over the one they left behind, she was of course to see everyone else was safe. They all agreed that they rescued everyone...then they noticed it.

"Hey….the other Beatrice, the one who was with you, where is she?"

Batman looked around when Miracle asked him this, and even he could see she was nowhere to be found, and was another person.

"Where's Slade?"

* * *

Amanda was making her getaway as she loaded her pistol.

"I can't believe this! The entire Task Force taken out by a bunch of amateurs!"

She huffed and panted as she ran with all her might, she saw the secret doorway that would lead to-

"Leaving so soon?"

Her legs were suddenly sliced in half, making her fall on her face, breaking her nose and chipping some teeth.

Deathstroke emerged from the shadows, before flipping a switch. Behind him was the other Beatrice, and next to her were the higher ups of Cadmus; Mickey Cannon, Dubbliex and various others, all of them dead.

Beatrice walked over to her as slow as can be, her dark dress matching the hideous aura she had for the woman she was in front of her.

Waller aimed her gun at them, but Beatrice slowed her reaction down and fired a Minya spear at her hand, obliterating it. She screamed out in pain, and now Beatrice and Deathstroke were standing over her, even as she held onto her stump of an arm.

"You tried to kill us, to kill Betty's Batman, I suppose...I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU."

"Brat...hahhhhhh, hahhhhhh….you won't get away with this!"  
"Betty does think that we will...afterall, who is going to avenge a sinner like you?"  
"P-Plenty...of people…"

Beatrice aimed her palms out at her, mana swirling around her hand.

"If so, Betty will kill them too, I suppose."

She fired blast at her, creating a huge hole where her heart would be, it even made a hole behind her on the ground. Waller gasped for air, even as blood was leaking out her mouth, Deathstroke silenced her by impaling her face with his sword.

Her body now was free of motion, she just lay there.

Beatrice nodded and walked away.

"Let us be gone from here, I Suppose."  
"Lead the way."

The two of them were teleported back...just as the secret door opened, for no one to enter.

* * *

Back with the others, Beatrice made up a lie for why they were gone.

"This one over had to go to the bathroom, so Betty was forced to keep watch, I suppose."  
"Damn brat…"

Of course, Deathstroke hated how he was thrown under the bus.

With everyone gathered together, Batman used Al Ermac to open a tear in space back to the House of Mystery, leaving the destroyed Cadmus to fall apart.

* * *

Now back with the citizens, they could see the room was much more organized and...music was playing.

Emilia and Rem held Subaru as they didn't understand what they were hearing.

"S-Subaru, is this music?"  
"Subaru-kun?"

Subaru chuckled seeing them so cautious, so he hugged them closely, making them blush.

"Yeah, it is. It seems this is-"  
"-I recognize it Subaru, this is Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers. It's a good one."

Subaru made a wry smile at Batman's knowledgeable answer. The two ladies smiled as they hugged him back. Seeing him blush immensely made the two girls laugh bashfully.

Even Batman was hugged from behind by his fiance's, it would seem the song was making them feel romantic. Batman cleared his throat just as Fate and Constantine came into the room.

"Groovy, you got them back! Congrat mates!"  
"I assume you wish to house them somewhere, very well...Follow us we shall provide you all with some housing for now."

The citizens were eased by a smiling Subaru, so they made their way to follow Dr. Fate, but before they all left Plum waved at them all and smiled brilliantly.

Soon, the citizens were taken to their rooms.

Subaru sat on the couch with Emilia, Rem and Beatrice. He sighed loudly as it was obvious he was beyond tired. But he was woken up as they listened to the next song which was _Automatic by The Pointer Sisters_ , which seemed to be a song that they were enjoying.

Petra rushed through the doors with Patrasche and Otto not far behind. She sat on the couch as she was more than glad to see Subaru and the others back safe and sound.

"Did you have a good time while we were gone?"  
"Yup, after cleaning up a bit, Constantine put on his music. It's amazing how there is so much music in this world, all of it so different!"

Subaru smiled, so Otto continued the conversation.

"So many musicians were able to listen to. Ummmm, let's see...there was Toto, Run DMC, Salt-N-Pepa, um what else...Neil Young and oh, Asia! I really liked those ones."  
"Wow, you guys really had a calm event, even while we worked hard and everything. Nope, don't like it...gonna have to do something about it."  
"That mischievous grin leaves me flustered you know!"

Following his actions, Emilia, Rem and Petra made the same smile, making the poor guy panic more. Everyone laughed at seeing this usual occurence.

* * *

Batman met with Dr. Fate outside the room as he let the rest of his friends continue listening to music. He looked back one last time as he saw everyone bopping their heads to _Bust A Move by Young MC,_ he smirked at the sight.

Now in the hallway, Batman asked him how things were going with the others.

"Good news and bad new I'm afraid."  
"Lay it on me."

Dr. Fate crossed his arms as he floated closer to Batman.

"We have found the Prime Subjects, and are currently getting them to safety. That's the good news."  
"And the bad news?"  
"...We are facing heavy resistance."

Those words were laced with a sense of dread, making even Batman realize the severity of the situation.

* * *

"EX NAMUS!"

A Natsuki Subaru in grey and orange knight uniform fired a beam at his opponents, the trees in front of him collapsed. Rem fired her ice spears at them, and from behind Captain Cold fired his gun. But he grabbed Subaru by the shoulder and motioned him back with his head.

"We need to fuck off outta here! NOW!"  
"But we he'll still come after us!"  
"Nah man, let's go…"

The trees were collapsing in front of them...making even Snart start to chatter his teeth in panic.

"Oh fuck me."  
"Here he comes!"

Two red eyes shined viciously from the woods, Cyborg got his weapons ready as well, as he mused to himself angrily.

"Why did he have to come?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE, HIM?!"

" **GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Blasting through the woods was an enemy no one there could even hope to beat.

A monster in every shape and form.

A walking disaster.

Death.

 _ **SOMETHING CALLED….**_ _ **DOOMSDAY**_ _ **.**_

 _The citizens of Lugnica have been saved, but now the battle to save the Prime Subjects has begun...and it is off to a disastrous start._


	76. Chapter 76: The Lost and The Reunited

**AN: Hey y'all! Big news, I got a new job that gives me more hours which means more money!...But sadly, it's at night and I work 8-12 hours a day, everyday. So chapters will be coming out much slower than usual as I try to adjust my sleeping habits. Other than that, rest assured this series will still be going no matter what! I promise you that!**

 **Have a good day everyone! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Six: The Lost and The Reunited

"Damn it! He's getting back up!"

Doomsday narrowed his eyes and chomped his fangs down as the wound from this world's Natsuki Subaru began healing. The beast charged again as his very footsteps shook the ground underneath him. Rem fired her icicles at him, along with Subaru hitting him again with Ex Namus...but the hits bounced off his body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"GRAGGGHHHH!"

Doomsday leapt up in the air, his body careening towards them, but Cyborg fired his beam which sent him flying back again. Subaru summoned orbs of light and launched them at Doomsday, before surrounding him in a gigantic sphere, to trap him better as the orbs blasted him apart.

"Forget it! We got to go! Anything that kills Doomsday the first time, won't work on him again!"  
"...! Alright let's get to the mansion, we have to get the others out!"

Subaru, Snart, Rem and Cyborg ran to the mansion where the rest of his allies should be. They crossed through the doors as they could hear Doomsday roaring in the distance, having broken apart Subaru's attack. As they entered the main hall, Subaru grabbed Beatrice by the hand and looked around as his friends were now gathering around him.

"Okay! We're getting us all-"

Down the hall Doomsday rammed through the wall, sending glass and concrete flying in the air.

" **ROOOAAARRRR!"**

Doomsday turned his attention to where the group was.

"S-Subaru?"

Behind Doomsday he heard a voice, turning his head he saw a small maid trembling at the sight before her, she took a step back. **Petra was separated from the group.** This made Doomsday groan as he ran straight towards her. Emilia summoned an ice barrier in front of her, but Doomsday ran through it with ease. Rem and Puck fired more ice spears at him, but they broke apart on his skin. Frederica got close to him, but was smacked away and through a wall. Subaru formed two large black squares in front of Petra. He was about to teleport behind her...when Doomsday focused his punch through and broke apart the two squares, his fist jetting right to her. Subaru launched some of his Unseen Hands to pull him back, but his strength was too much and he broke through them with ease.

"Su-!"

Petra's head was punched clean off, the decapitated thing went straight through a door and out a window. He shifted his body once again as he began charging back to the others...only to be bombarded with attacks from everyone. Snart kept firing his gun, trying to freeze the monster that enraged him. Everyone was firing their projectiles attack at him with faces filled with pure rage. Doomsdays loud roar actually created a shockwave that knocked a few of them back. Subaru, with tears still running down his face made two large sides of black rectangles and tried to crush him to death. Doomsday...smiled seeing this.

He pushed back and broke the rectangles apart sending the pieces throughout the mansion, destroying more of it. Doomsday kicked off the ground and was met with a charging Garfiel.

"Yer gonna pay fer wha' ya did with Petra!"  
"GRRRR."

The twos fists collided, only for Garfiel's arm to completely break open, blood spraying everywhere and his bones shattered like wood hitting the side of a rock. It was in that moment he was impaled with Doomsday's claws. He coughed for a bit, before Doomsday headbutted him so hard, it dislocated the young man's neck.

He tossed the boys corpse out of the window and kept charging. Subaru realized the terrible situation they were in. He figured that unless Puck used his full power or he came up with something quick...more of his friends were going to die.

Cyborg opened a boom tube behind himself as he fired missiles at Doomsday and Snart tossed an ice grenade. But shockingly, Doomsday landed in front of them, just as Roswaal fired every single magical spell he could think of at him. Doomsday leered up at the floating magician, showing that nothing they did worked on him.

He roared at the sorcerer, causing him to cover his ears as his ear drums burst open, leaving him wide open.

"ROSWAAAAAAL!"

Doomsday now leaped right in front of Roswaal, Ram fired a windblade at him...only for Doomsday to smack it away with his right hand...using his other hand to punch right through Roswaal's chest.

He tossed the body down to the ground, leaving a crater underneath. A small stone fell out of his pocket, and out emerged Echidna's spirit, her face plastered with concern. She kneeled down to touch her student on the cheek, only for Doomsday to stomp on the stone that housed her spirit, crushing it to pieces. Everyone was now making it through the portal...but everyone noticed Frederica and Ram were not following them. The both of them put on fierce faces as they saw Doomsday land back to the ground and charge at them, the mansion crumbling...burning away behind him.

" **RAM! FREDRICAAAAA!"**

Here, Natsuki Subaru was a knight. An indeed powerful one, who honed his magic to the utmost level and became adapted with water and light magic. He had helped to slay the White Whale, the Sizable Hare and four of the Sin Archbishops. He promised to use his strength to protect everyone he cared for. The silver haired half elf, his friend, Emilia. The blue haired maid, his wife, Rem. The great spirit contracted with him, his ally, Beatrice. The spirit of the Witches of Sin saved in Gems.

So why?

" **OH GOD!"**

Why was he shedding tears? Maybe it was due to the last thing he saw, as the portal closed in front of him...it was Doomsday tearing Ram and Frederica to shreds.

* * *

Doomsday spat out Ram's head and looked to where the boom tube closed earlier. He snarled a bit as he jumped out of the mansion, breaking through the roof and allowing the mansion to fall apart. His jump allowed him to land in the middle of Irlham Village. Now devoid of life.

All the citizens were dead. Murdered by Doomsday.

Doomsday saw a portal open behind him, and from it stepped out Ferris in his dark clothing.

"They got away then?"  
"Hurrrrgghhh."

Doomsday nodded, making the young man scratch the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it...they won't get far."  
"Grrrr."

Doomsday looked to the sky as Ferris smiled cheerfully for him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wonder Woman flew high into the air dodging the projectiles fired at her by Spica. The Amazon was then kicked down to the ground by Justice Enforcer Ram, Spica saw her chance and summoned more spirits around herself and fired more beams at her. She used her gauntlets to bounce them back. Only for Spica to float away from the attacks.

Red Tornado was sending some Witch Cultists back with a tornado blast. He then punched one away, just as the man behind him yelped. Around them all was a parking lot for a shabby looking apartment complex, all the cars around them were now either broken or completely destroyed, one van was even on fire.

[Rest assured sir, we will get you out of here!]

"H-Hope you do!"

Behind Red Tornado was Natsuki Subaru...but he was quite simply, obese.

Here, Subaru didn't just stay a shut-in, he relished in it. He simply never went outside and got his unemployment checks to get him by, just so he could buy video-games and food. He was truly a slothful person...but now weirdos were trying to kill him.

"Maaan, I just wanted to stay a humble life to myself...why is this happening?!"

He took cover as Red Tornado blocked a dagger from a Witch Cultist, he then saw a few in the corner of his sight preparing to fire fireballs. He kicked a cyclone at them, but they were able to scatter away and get around him. They launched their fireballs, making Red Tornado summon a tornado around himself and Subaru. This sent the fireballs to go around them. After stopping it, he saw two Witch Cultists run at him, so he blocked their strikes with his forearms.

Subaru huddled down and held his head, he was on the verge of tears.

"Fuck man, why is this happening to me?"

Subaru opened his eyes and saw a police car pull in the street ahead of him. He smiled as he saw this, wiped away his stray tear and ran to it...well, less ran and more powerwalked to it. The poor guy was panting and heaving as he moved in this speed.

Red Tornado saw this and tried to stop him, but now Spica was launching beams at him, making him use a small cyclone to make him fly away from the attack. The blasts destroyed more of the cars around them.

Subaru was at this point sweating bullets under his tracksuit, and now he made it to the police car. Out emerged a police officer who walked over to Subaru, the man kneeling forward, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank god...haaahhhhhhh, hahhhhhh, officer! You have to help me! These weird guys they-"

When Subaru looked up he saw that officer pulled his gun out and aimed it at his forehead.

"Huh?"

The officer pulled the trigger and he fell over dead. Red Tornado saw this as he kicked away another Cultist.

[OH NO!]

Wonder Woman blocked a kick by Ram, and her face put on a pained expression as she realized they failed.

The officer holstered his gun as the passenger door opened, and out emerged the disheveled Ferris who quickly walked over and squatted down in front of the corpse.

"Hehe, having toys do the work for you is much easier…"

The world began to glow white, so Ram flew down and retrieved Spica. The two of them made it over to Ferris as the three of them walked through a portal.

Wonder Woman flew down to the deceased Subaru…

[Nothing can be done...we must leave.]  
"Yes."

Wonder Woman hid her sad emotions, as the two of them made their way through a portal.

 **Everything in that world was erased…**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Subaru stretched his arms out as he got up from the couch. He rubbed his eyes after having a quite nice nap, being it is his day off, he was more than happy to just relax. He walked over to the bedroom, the sight he saw made him smile.

His wife Satoko was sound asleep, with their beautiful baby girl Relena. His wife slowly opened her eyes as Subaru entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hey sleeping beauty."  
"Mmm...it's too early for your sweet talk."

She winked at him, making him lean over and kiss her cheek, she moaned a bit from the tender action.

"I'll get us some snacks ready, okay?"  
"Sure, sounds good."

She yawned softly as she hugged their baby, Subaru looking down at the bundle of joy. He didn't know what to do with this happiness.

Subaru kissed her one more time, before making his way to the kitchen, he eventually found some leftover rice, so he decided to make an omurice. He chuckled as he began mixing the eggs, then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hm? The hell?"

He put the bowl down and made his way to the door, but when he looked at the eyehole...he saw no one was there.

"Weird, maybe just some pranksters."

As he made his way back to the kitchen he humbled himself a tune he heard in a commercial.

Unaware that Rigel and Master Thief Subaru were waiting patiently in the kitchen for him...they both had their weapons drawn, their gazes reflecting the awful killing intent they had. Just as Subaru turned the corner to be back inside the kitchen, he didn't see Rigel charge low to the ground right at him...Subaru looked down and froze as he saw the blue haired young man narrows his eyes up at him.

Then Superman blasted the wall and grabbed Subaru, saving him from death.

"SHIT!"

Superman held Subaru closely, just as Aquaman charged in. The other Subaru emerged from the shadows, readying his wrist blades.

"So I get to fight the guy who talks to fish? How lame."  
"Like I haven't heard that joke before!"

Aquaman tried to stab at him, but Subaru used his cloak to float around the trident, giving him a chance to fire a magic stone, making Aquaman crash through a wall. Superman saw Rigel try and charge at him, so he fired his heat vision, making the crazed man ran along a wall to dodge it.

Satoko was now carrying a crying Relena, still in her pajamas.

"Subaru! What's going on!?"

Satoko froze when she saw the destruction going on around their home…

Subaru shook his head and looked up at the man who had saved him, and instantly recognized him.

"S-Superman?"  
"Easy there sir, we're getting you and your family to safety!"

Superman flew over to Satoko and grabbed her with his free arm, he took a deep breath as he saw Rigel charge at them, the couple could see the intense hatred in his blue eyes...then Satoko noticed it.

"Subaru...those two...look exactly like you."

Subaru saw how the blue haired boy looked quite like him, but also the other person fighting Aquaman was literally a clone of himself.

"How is this possible?"

Subaru tried to rationalize everything in his mind, but he simply couldn't process it.

Superman used his leg to block a sword strike by Rigel, the young man then tossed explosive shurikens at the Man of Steel, luckily Superman used his back to block the hits, the explosion ruffled up his suit a bit but he quickly zipped pat him, only for Subaru to see this and summone Patrasche.

"Take out Superman!"

She fired Minya beams at him, causing the kryptonian some pain, he grit his teeth as was able to make it outside.

"ERGH. Magic…"

Aquaman saw his chance and raised his trident in the air and stabbed it to the ground, a humongous lightning bolt struck down on the house...completely destroying it. From the rubble, Aquaman flew out and caught up with Superman and the others...but a humongous windblade shot out at them, forcing Aquaman to strike back with his trident...he was able to break it in half, the other halves flew past them and destroyed several houses below them. Superman furrowed his brows at the destruction.

"Superman! We must go now!"

He nodded in agreement and they opened a portal behind them...only for Aquaman to be stabbed in the shoulder by a katana.

"AGH!"  
"Arthur!"

From below, Rigel who had earlier tossed a spare sword at them...had his eyes glimmer with a rageful intensity. But he relented as he watched them disappear into their portal.

Subaru walked through the rubble, letting Patrasche sit on his shoulder. He looked over the damage with uninterested eyes, just as the portal closed above them.

"Hopefully the moles will take care of this mess."  
"...I don't see why we have to trust them."  
"We got to, it's so we can prepare ourselves in finding them...and then finishing them all off. Once that's done with, we can meet with Anti-Monitor-san and finish this mess up."

Rigel spat on the ground and kicked over a picture of Subaru and Satoko in the hospital, having just given birth to Relena.

"I guess so…"

Rigel bit his lips hard enough to make them bleed.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A soldier that became lost in this strange world kept firing his rounds into the surrounding woods. But as he began to reach for a grenade, his arm was twisted off something he couldn't see. He screamed out in pain, but was then hit in the chest by a fire blast to the chest, he clutched his open wound...watching as Scarecrow and the Sin Archbishop of Pride, Natsuki Subaru emerged from the forest behind him. He tried pulling out a pistol, but it was yanked out of his hand by the same force that took away his arm. The gun floated over to Subaru who fired two shots into the man's head, killing him.

Subaru gave the gun to Scarecrow who seemed more than thrilled by the gesture. They left through a portal in front of them, just as the world began to glow white. **Everything was erased…**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Be careful with Spica, Rigel!"  
"I will mom!"

Rigel carried his little sister Spica on his shoulders she laughed happily as they goofed around in the park. Sitting on a bench was their parents, Natsuki Rem and Natsuki Subaru. Her long hair flowed with the wind, she wore a lovely bright blue top and dazzling jeans that accompanied it. Subaru had his usual business suit, one that matched well with his job as an architect.

From the corner of their eyes, they saw the others coming to meet them.

"Hey Emilia!"  
"Hello Subaru!"

Emilia waved with her free hand as she held hands with her daughter Lia, she looked exactly like Emilia, except her hair was more the color of her father.

Subaru stood up and shook hands with her husband Julius, in this world, Julius harbored feeling for the girl and worked his way to getting her to love him. Eventually they did fall in love and they had Lia. Behind them, a friend of theirs arrived, Sylvia. She was a gorgeous green eyed girl that was friends with them for years. Next to her was Ram holding her own daughter's hand along with her husband Yuuji. Ram smiled at her sister as she was more than excited to have the kids play for a day.

The adults watched as the kids frolicked around and were generally having a good time. Sylvia took plenty of pictures of them.

"Gosh, they are all just so cute!"

Ram nodded her head as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, my daughter is quite the looker I do say so myself."  
"Honey, let's be a little more punctual about this."

She sighed loudly, but rested her head on his shoulder. Julius allowed Emilia to do the same for him, just as Puck came out and giggled to himself.

"I'll be back, I'd like to goof around with the young ones as well!"  
"Sounds good Puck!"

Puck flew over, making the kids cheer as they were now able to pet the flying cat. Everyone laughed as the children bombarded him with all kinds of petting and sniggling.

Rem held her hand against her mouth doing her best to control her laughter. She relaxed more as Subaru put an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh Subaru...I love you."  
"I love you to...my blue devil."

As Subaru kissed her forehead he looked behind himself, wondering if he would find some ice cream...only to see a blonde woman he didn't recognize leaping at him with a blade in her hands.

Her crazed red eyes focused squarely on Subaru and nothing else. Just as she bounced off a green wall that protected Subaru from her strike.

"DAMN."

Everyone heard the commotion and turned to see the woman leering down at them, she then pressed a button on her ear.

"I need backup."

Immediately a building in front of them crumbled open from an impact...as Master Swordsman Batman, Owlman and Justice Commander Garfiel emerged from the cloud of debris. Crashing through the windows was an army of Witch Cultists and Armored Batman Knights. They charged, as everyone was stunned frozen. Master Swordsman kicked the air and he was now dead set on killing them all...but he noticed something charging straight towards him.

Supergirl and Batman collided in the air, the resulting shockwave broke every window in a one mile radius. Owlman pressed a button on his forearm, the Owlmobile crashed through a store front and was moving to blast them away with it's weapons. But a large green hand grabbed it and chucked into the side of a building.

Master Swordsman kicked Supergirl into a car, as he narrowed his red glowing eyes.

" _ **Damn, it's the Lantern Corps."**_

An army of Green Lanterns flew down as they began battling their enemies. Felt once again tried to slice off Subaru's head, but Black Canary rushed out and kicked her across the face. Felt spun her body mid-air to try and kick her across the face, but Canary redirected the kick away and it instead snapped a tree into pieces.

Blue Beetle swooped down and grabbed the children as Puck was not far behind. The kids obviously panicked as they were being carried by a total stranger.

"Calmado kids! We're getting you out of here!"

Batman saw them making a run for it, so he killed two Lanterns by chopping their necks open and actually tossed their bodies at them with great force. Beetle dodged them, but had to watch as their corpses blasted through trees, sending limbs and intestines flying in the air. Owlman glided towards them as well, only to run into Starfire, she fired her beams at the man, but he twisted away from them and actually landed a kick on her. The blasts instead broke apart windows and smashed cars below.

Blue Beetle landed in front of the horrified group and let the kids go. They ran to their parents crying, only to be quickly comforted by them. Subaru however could only stare back at the devastation in front of them, as a little war was going on in front of them.

Soon a green sphere wrapped around them as John Stewart floated down, having every intentions of getting them out of there.

"Jaime, I'm getting these people out of here! Keep them busy!"  
"Will do, GL!"

Blue Beetle turned his arms into blasters and fired them at Owlman who fired his Plasma Gun in retaliation. Green Lantern flew high up with the family in his sphere. Subaru snapped out of it and looked up at him.

"Wait! Nobody's telling us what's going on!"  
"Listen to Mr. Natuski, I can't go over much right now! But what I can say is those people want you dead-"

Suddenly two Lantern corpses and a car struck the the sphere, scaring everyone inside. The car broke into pieces, as well did the body parts.

Green Lantern looked down to see Batman running up a building, damaging the side of it, as he ran with all his might to get at them. Then he jumped off and kicked the air, giving him the momentum needed to be close to his intended victims.

The children cried out in terror as the armored man was trying to grab onto the sphere...his red eyes glowing intensely as he did. But they were saved when several Green Lanterns tackled him away from them.

" _ **NO! John you better let them go! Or you die with them!"**_

John looked away in pain, he couldn't believe this madman was actually Batman. The Lanterns tackled him high above the clouds as Green Lantern kept moving forward. Starfire crashed her way through a building as she was fighting Garfiel. Garfiel landed a vicious punch on her cheek but she countered with blast to his chest. He flew back, but then spun in the air and kicked off the side of a building, sending debris flying.

Beast Boy sped through the air in the form of a pterodactyl trying to claw away at Garfiel, but the moment his talons reached his shoulder, he used his upper body strength to twist around...and rip of his leg. He then clawed into his torn flesh to pull him closer, even as they were falling to the ground. Beast Boy began to change shape into a falcon...but Garfiel used his superior speed and grabbed him, quickly biting into his neck. He gnawed off his throat and spat out the large chunk of muscle. He then used the momentum of falling and slammed his body to the groundbreaking body apart like a piece of rubber.

" **BEAST BOY!"**

Garfiel glared up at her...even as she had tears flying out of her eyes as she rocketed towards him. Garfiel used the opportunity to flip in the air, and land a devastating twist kick on her neck, making her crash into the ground. Garfiel had every intention of stomping on her neck then and there…

Lucky, Blue Beetle got to her first and got her out of there. Black Canary backflipped away from Felt as she landed near where Beetle was standing.

"Ms. Canary, we should really go...we can't lose anymore people."

Canary turned her head...and saw the corpse of Beast Boy just up ahead. She held back her emotions and nodded in agreement. They opened a portal and made it out in the knick of time. The three Society Members stood in a huff as they saw their enemies get away. Felt kicked the ground in a pissed off manner, while Owlman fixed up his gear.

"We'll have to head back for now. In a manner of moments they will have either saved or lost the last Prime Subject. After that, we don't know what'll happen."

Garfiel cracked his neck before nodding in agreement.

"Then we're out of here."

Felt clicked her tongue as a portal opened behind them and they made a run for it.

* * *

Back in the air, Green Lantern was about to open the portal when he looked ahead…

"Dear god…"

Subaru and the others heard him mutter this, so they looked ahead and saw it.

 **Falling from the clouds were the corpses of countless Green Lantern members.**

Jumping down from the clouds was Batman who was using the corpses as platforms to get at them. He then opened a tear in space and pulled out his sword Reid.

Julius and Subaru panicked when they saw the sword of the Sword Saint's weapon in his possession. Green Lantern saw his chance.

"Hang on!"

John quickly did a fast turn as they were now able to dodge a strike from Batman's sword...they looked back and saw at least six buildings were now sliced in half. Green Lantern opened the portal and he sped up, making Batman also increase his speed...but from the portal also shot out various lightning bolts, causing Batman to block them with his sword.

Green Lantern made it.

* * *

Batman jumped to the ground below and landed on top of a sole building, the impact made every single window it had shatter. He sheathed his sword and looked out to the clearly devastated city, littered with corpses and that smelt of war.

" _ **You won't be getting away so easily…"**_

Then in his mind he could hear a single voice, screaming.

" _PLEASE! No more...all this killing has to stop! I beg of you! Don't do this anymore!"_

He shook his head from side to side in a rapid motion and let out a groan.

" _ **There, much better. Still, I haven't heard that voice in quite a while…"**_

Batman opened a portal next to him and slowly walked through it.

* * *

Green Lantern made it through the portal and was in the main lobby of the House of Mystery. He slowly let the sphere down, letting them catch their bearings.

Just then, the other Subaru along with his friends made it through the boom tube along with Captain Cold and Cyborg. Subaru fell to his knees, still reeling from seeing so many people die.

"Damn it...how could this have happened?"

"Subaru-kun…"

Rem kneeled down and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up to see her stunned face as she pointed in front of her. Subaru looked, and was simply frozen.

The two Subaru's stared at each other...but more specifically.

"Ram…?"

Ram's eyes widened as she was looking at the other people who looked a lot like the people she very well knew.

Sylvia stepped forward and was rubbing her head.

"What is happening?"

Just as quickly, the doors opened showing Otto in a long sleeve green plaid shirt and wearing some olive cargo pants, humming his favorite song, _"_ _Don't Cry by Asia"_.

They all decided to wear different clothing to differentiate themselves from other versions of themselves. Making it easier to remember who was who.

The other Otto trembled seeing another him, he walked over and reached out his hand to him, this kind of made him a little nervous, but he still gave a wry smile.

"It is quite odd seeing another you isn't it?"

The other Otto fell backwards on his behind, and began to crawl away from him. This made Otto grimace seeing this.

"I hope it's not the clothes that did it? Constantine-san said it looked good on me."  
"I think it does, it's almost a miracle that we found clothes that befitted you Otto-sama."  
"That's a diss isn't?"

Petra came through the doors and happily chuckled at seeing him so flustered. Everyone was astonished to see her, just moments ago...she was killed. Subaru ran over to her and held her shoulders, looking closely at her.

"P-Petra?"  
"Um, is something wrong Subaru?"

Subaru's tears began falling out of his eyes as he held her close. Petra patted him on the back, savoring the embrace. Otto scratched his head as he went over to Snart and Cyborg.

"I assume...something happened?"

Snart removed his mask and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, we encountered Doomsday...and they lost a bunch of their friends."  
"I see."

Otto put on a troubled look as he turned to view Subaru and the others huddled around Petra. The girl had a confused face, not knowing the reason behind it all.

"So Petra died."

"Poor kid, she really didn't deserve it."

Snart sighed as he walked past Otto and made his way around the huddled group, but Petra stuck her head out and informed him.

"Oh! Snart-sama, there's coffee and snacks in the main room! And Emilia-sama wishes to speak with you there!"  
"Alright, got it."

Cyborg rubbed his head and was not far behind Cold.

* * *

Subaru let go of their embrace as he looked back at Petra.

"But Petra, Emilia is right here…"

She cupped his cheek and gave him an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the Petra you know, I'm from another world."  
"W-What? No, but you're our maid…"  
"Yes, I am a maid, but to my Subaru."

The entire group looked puzzled by this, but were interrupted when another face appeared. Wearing a purple letterman jacket with his regular clothes, the fanged boy let out a yawn.

"Hey, so we got more visitors?"  
"Yes Garf, should we show them to the main room?"  
"Guess we should."

Subaru stood up quickly as he was staring at Garfiel. The images were still fresh in his mind in how his two friends had died earlier.

Garfiel looked behind them and saw the other group…

"Ey' look! They got kids wit' them as well."  
"Oh you're right! And they are so cute."

Petra happily waved at the children, making the kids hide behind their parents. Julius leaned close to Subaru.

"What is happening? Do you know that girl?"  
"Yeah, it's Petra, a girl from the village over at Roswaal's territory. But she looks older and she was never a maid in his place."

Julius nodded as he told everyone to be on guard. Julius held Emilia's hand as he kissed he forehead.

"Please be close to Lia, we don't know what these people may be planning."

Emilia nodded, she held Lia tightly and Puck took the front position, just in case they tried anything. Rem told her children to hold onto each other as they made their way forward, where they once again ran into the others. The two groups were quiet as ever and looked away from each other. Though the two Rems seemed to be looking at how both of them were so different looking.

They made their way down the hall following the two escorts.

* * *

Rem held the knight Subaru as she looked around.

"Rem is unsure if we can trust anyone here."  
"We'll manage...if anything we can always Return by Death."  
"There is that, Rem just hopes it isn't too late."

Subaru could feel his wife's hand tremble a bit...he could feel the drained atmosphere around his group. All the death and destruction today was too much.

It was a normal day too, after coming back from their honeymoon in Kararagi, he thought it would be smooth sailing for the rest of their time. So why was it when him and Rem went to visit Irlham Village was it being destroyed. Every man, woman, child and even livestock was being eviscerated. Subaru and Rem did everything they could, but even when they seemingly killed it, the monster got right back up. Captain Cold and Cyborg arrived immediately to help them, complete strangers to them. Even when Witch Cultists suddenly appeared aswell, Captain Cold froze them.

But no matter. It was for now too late to dwell on it...the village was lost, their home was gone and some of their friends had been killed.

It was very upsetting.

* * *

The other Rem tapped her husbands shoulder as she whispered to him. Their group was right behind the Knight Subaru's team...watching them carefully.

"What do you think this all means my love?"  
"I really don't know. We should just keep on high alert, I'll manage something if anything happens."

Ram and her family were glancing around, they could see the countless doors around them.

"Yuuji, I think we should glance inside one just in case."  
"Y-You sure we might not upset the owners?"  
"We have to be sure they are not a real threat, if they're keeping secrets then we'll know not to trust them."

She said this in her stern voice, making her husband back down. She gave her prideful smile, making her little girl follow suit.

Ram opened a door next to her...the family saw a vast swamp ahead of them, they could see birds flying, an alligator swimming in the waters and hear frogs croaking away.

Emerging from the waters was a man made of vines and moss, his piercing red eyes staring back at them.

"And just what is it you require of me?"  
"I…"

Ram was for the first time in a long time, stunned for words. Swamp Thing glanced at them for a few moments, even as birds perched themselves on his shoulder.

Petra came running to them and made a pout while tapping her foot.

"Ram onee san! Don't just go opening random doors like that! You might open up a bad one and some monster could come flying out!"

The two groups were stunned to hear that such a thing was possible, making the Knight Subaru slide over and peek inside one of the doors. There he saw a giant spider covered in webs staring back at him, twiddling it's arms around. He quickly closed the door.

Petra ordered Ram and her family away from the door, then noticing Swamp Thing tilting his head at her.

"Oh!"

She did a humble bow to him, surprising even him.

"We apologize for disturbing you, we will be on our way."  
"Very well, be safe and respect the Green."

Petra gave a warm smile to him as she bowed one last time before closing the door.

* * *

As she walked away she felt proud of herself, normally had she seen Swamp Thing before she probably would have screamed or cried out, but now she felt braver and more confident. Especially with all the strange occurrences happening as of late.

Petra continued leading the two groups...as they got closer they could definitely hear music.

"Here we are!"

They saw two large doors as Petra knocked twice and proceeded to open it.

Inside they saw a plethora of people, other versions of themselves. Knight Subaru's eyes hesitated as he witnessed so many people he recognized…

"Oh Petra-chan, we have some newcomers?"  
"Yes Emilia-sama, though they seem a bit frazzled by all of it."

Everyone stood frozen as they were approached by Emilia who was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with purple yoga pants, her gem necklace complimenting her clothes choices.

Petra made a sour look at her.

"Wh-What's wrong Petra?"  
"I-I'm just a little jealous that they don't have any clothes my size!"  
"Well...Constantine-san didn't really have any your size...and that's probably a good thing."

She made a concerned laugh, remembering how they all asked him why he had so many girl clothes...only for him to make a smug face, calling them trophies of war. Everyone immediately called him a pervert.

Emilia looked at the new arrivals and waved at them.

"Come on in, we have something called 'Pizza', it's really good!"

The other Emilia's were lost for words as they this other them. Even as she was bopping her head along with the song playing, " _Uptown Girl by Billy Joel"_ , she seemed to really loved it. From behind them was a certain blue haired girl they also knew immensely, she was humming her favorite song " _Smooth Operator by Sade"._

Wearing a blue tracksuit jacket with blue jeans, all of it matching her to a tee.

"Ah, looks like it's more versions of Rem!"  
"I know right, it's crazy how many worlds there are out there!"

Then from behind them, emerged two figures...one they recognized the other not so much.

"Hey so we got some new people?"  
"Ah, Subaru-kun. Yes, we should make them more comfortable."

Subaru carefully walked over to them, startling them with his unique look. Hie eyes and hand were quite the sight for them to see.

"Hey, well I guess you know I'm Natsuki Subaru."  
"H-How is this even real-"

Before the other Subaru could finish, he glanced to the other person and stopped speaking. He began stuttering his words as he saw one person he could not believe he was looking at.

"B-B-B-B…!"  
"A little shell shocked are we?"

The Knight Subaru also recognized the figure as he pointed at him with bated breath. The two Subarus both yelped at the person.

"BATMAN?!"

Batman shrugged his shoulders seeing them act like that.

"I suppose you'd like an explanation?"

The Knight Subaru narrowed his brows as he clenched a fist.

"Yeah...I'd like to know what the hell is going on?!"

His roar made everyone turn their attention to him.

"Some fucking monster attacked us at our home! My friends are dead! And I'm seeing a bunch of copies of me running around! I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW!"

"..."

"WELL?!"

Batman and Subaru glanced at each other and sighed.

"Please sit down all of you...this will be a while."

And so, he told them all what exactly what was happening.

* * *

The Knight Subaru fell to his knees as he looked down to the floor in total despair.

"I-I've lost Return by Death?"  
"Yes."  
"I-I can't save them?"  
"...I'm sorry."

Subaru punched the ground in pure frustration, his last hope in saving Petra, Frederica, Ram, Garfiel, Roswaal and the village, it was dashed away. Batman tried to reach out his hand to him, but he smacked it away.

"Leave me alone."

Batman and Subaru got up from their seats as they allowed the two groups some time alone.

Rem went over to hug her husband, he held her tightly, feeling the urge to cry out, but he held back. He absolutely didn't want his surviving members to panic. Just then, Starfire and her team made it through a portal. Batman and Subaru went over quickly when they saw Starfire was crying...as they learned of Beast Boy's death.

"I'm sorry Starfire."

She kept weeping as the familial group watched on, all of them saddened that such a young man sacrificed himself to save them and their world. Sylvia took her chance and walked over to them, Starfire with tears in her eyes saw the girl approach her and then quickly give a bow.

"Thank you for saving us! And...we're sorry you lost your friend."

"We can never repay what you did for us-"

She was then surprised by a sudden hug by Starfire.

"We knew what we were doing...but thank you for that."  
"Your welcome…"

Sylvia returned the hug, letting her cry into her shoulder. Subaru motioned Batman as they looked over the area.

"I hope we can find a way to end this soon."  
"Yes, we're already officially on Day 2 of the convergence."

"...Meanwhile, mind if I take a nap? I need just a quick rest to recharge."  
"Go ahead."

Subaru jabbed Batman on the shoulder and yawned a bit, as he made it to the main doors, he watched John Stewart enter the room.

"Hey Green Lantern-san, I'll be back...thanks for helping us out."  
"It's part of the duty heroes like us have. It's been a rough two day though."  
"Tell me about it, having to explain all this to the other versions of me is...a bit much even for me."

John put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"You're doing just fine Subaru, try not to overdo it."

"Alright."

John then made his way to report back to the others. Subaru was about to walk away, when he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned to see his two loved ones behind him.

Emilia and Rem smiled up at him.

"Going to take a nap without saying bye?"  
"Rem would like to say night to you."

Subaru blushed a bit and allowed the two girls to kiss him on the cheeks. They winked at him and went back to the main room. Subaru chuckled seeing this, so he turned himself to head to his given room...unaware someone was following him.

* * *

Subaru plopped down on the bed and pulled the pillows closer to him. He yawned a bit as he scratched his chest, trying to drift off into sleep...then his door opened.

He opened his eyes and saw someone walk in. When his two eyes focused better, he saw who it was...it was Rem in a maid outfit.

Subaru saw this was Maid Rem, he tried to differentiate all the different Rem's that were there in the House with them.

Mother Rem was from the world where he ran away with her to Kararagi, she was the same as ever but much more dotting with him.

Original Rem, from his world was much more confident and expressed herself with her styles and habits.

Wife Rem, from the world where it seemed he became a viciously powerful Knight, she seemed to be quite down for now, but it was expected.

Modern Rem, the Rem who moved with Subaru to his own world, she seemed quite happy and was much more "physically attached" to Subaru.

Then there was this Rem, from a world where he ran away from her and the others, leaving them behind to pick up all the pieces. A damnable person. He felt like this version seemed the most troubled, he would see everytime they brought in another version of themselves, she would longing look at them. Her expression was troubling to say the least.

"Rem? What are you doing here?"

He rubbed his eyes as he began to sit up. Those very actions covered his eyes long enough to not notice Rem was doing something. When he looked again, he saw Rem was completely naked in front of him.

The sight startled him, especially as she quickly walked over to him.

"Rem what the hell are you doing?! Put your-"

"-SHUT UP."

Subaru caught his breath as he heard Rem say such a thing, then she pounced on him and was mounted on top of him. She looked at him as if she was starved for something. Her eyes wavered, her cheeks were bright pink and her breathing was wild.

"R-Rem?"

She planted a kiss on his lips, working her way to his tongue, he panicked but she actually held him down. She used her hands to keep his own down, even going as far as to claw at his palms. She moved her mouth away, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Subaru…"  
"...St-Sto-"

She then moved to kiss his neck, bit by bit. Subaru tried talking back, but the soft pecks to his neck were too much for him, he began to pant and squirm. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she rubbed herself all over himself. She licked his cheek and moved to kiss his nose. She moved downard and bit his lower lips, groaning as she did. She then finally removed her hands, freeing his own from her clutches. Her eyes glowed from the intensity she was feeling, small drops of sweat formed on her cheeks, she then zipped open his tracksuit with vigor, looking at his black shirt underneath.

She ripped it apart, showing his bare body to her. She let out a happy moan at the sight of his physique, she saw his body before, while it was indeed slim and nice looking, this Subaru was quite muscular, no doubt from all the training he has accomplished.

"Rem….no…"

She began licking his chest, using her tongue to reach all the way down to his abdominals, she continued licking. Then she felt something awaken inside herself and gave a small bit to his abs, Subaru let out a small yell. She then began licking her small bite wound and began the little specks of blood coming out. Subaru reached his hand out to touch the top of her head, possibly to make her stop...but his action actually excited her more. She then moved around her hand and was able to get his hand to her face, she then began sucking his thumb. Subaru was losing his mind from her actions.

Rem giggled seeing Subaru have bright red cheeks. She then yanked her hands down his pants.

"REM! NO!"  
"Be quiet! Rem will have her Subaru...her hero...her only star."

She began playing with him, moving her hands around his crotch, making him moan and groan wildly. She was smiling deeply seeing him act this way. Rem hungrily ate his lips with desire. Even as she saw Subaru make a pleading face for her to stop, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. She ignored it, she wouldn't let this chance slip by.

"You are mine, Subaru. Rem will have you, to touch and taste. Rem will not let you go, not again."

She then began pulling his pants down-

" **HOW DARE YOU!"**

She was then slapped away by the original Rem with such force that she fell off her bed. Rem got over to the bed and hugged Subaru's head. He was panting and breathing heavily.

"Rem?"  
"Yes, this is Subaru-kun's Rem. Rem is here to help you."

The other Rem stood up with her red irritated cheeks in full view of the both of them. The versions narrowed their eyes at each other.

"What are you doing to Rem's Subaru-kun?!"  
"Giving him what he would desire most!"  
"Really, and the bite mark on his stomach? Is that what he wanted?!"  
"...Rem admits she went too far…"

Rem spat out her words at the woman who was assaulting her love.

"Do not think you just went too far! You took advantage of his gentle nature and tried to have your way with him!"

"How could you do such a thing! He's not even from your world, he's not your-"

"-DON'T YOU THINK REM KNOWS THAT!?"

Both were stunned to silence as Rem roared at them, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Rem...Rem has...Rem has lost her Subaru-kun! He is gone and Rem has no idea where he is! Rem loves him, wants him, desires his devotion! And yet...and yet in all these other worlds, Subaru-kun stayed by Rem's side! Married her! Had children with her! Saved her! DIDN'T ABANDON HER!"

"..."

"WHY?! Why must Rem suffer like this...her beloved to be all around her, and yet she cannot have him? It's...so **UNFAIR**."

Rem held her face as she cried madly into her palms.

"Subaru! I love you! Please! Love me back!"  
"...I do love Rem."

She looked up at him with crazed smile, but quickly became saddened by the sight of seeing him hold onto the other Rem.

"But I love my Rem, the one I died to save over and over again. Went through hell and back. She's the one I love...I'm sorry."

"Rem...is also sorry. Excuse me."

Rem retrieved her clothes and ran out the room, Subaru tried to chase after but his own Rem stopped him and shook her head, letting him know to let her be. Rem looked at his torn shirt and ripped up tracksuit.

"Rem will try and fix them, for now you should put on something else. Rem is sure Constantine-sama should have something for you."  
"Okay."

Rem gave him a tender hug around his neck, making him rub his palms on the back of her head.

"Thank you Rem."  
"Your welcome, Subaru-kun."

Subaru eventually fell asleep on Rem's chest, letting her also relax after the eventful day.

* * *

Rem was running down the halls when she saw her sister. Ram was terrified to see her sister covering her nude body with her maid outfit.

"Rem?! What happened-"  
"-LEAVE REM ALONE."

Ram froze when she heard the tone from her voice, letting her sister dash past her and into her given room.

Rem stood there alone, breathing heavily. Before she angrily tossed her clothes on the bed. Holding her face as if she was going to vomit, she instead began to cry. She slid her body on the door and sat there.

"Subaru-kun…Su...Su...UwwwaaaHHHHHHH!"

She cried and cried, having faced a pain she had not felt in a long time...heartbreak.

* * *

Batman was speaking with Knight Subaru, learning more about his abilities and was mightily impressed.

"Then it would seem you are the strongest Subaru we've encountered as of yet. You might be our secret weapon in protecting the other versions."  
"I guess that's one comforting aspect to all this."

Subaru still seemed quite downtrodden by everything that happened to him, so Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to you, I really am. However, you have to think about the people you have left. You want to still protect them right?"

Subaru turned his head to look back, watching as his group was doing their best to socialize with the others, Rem was patting Lia on her head and Emilia was laughing with Sylvia.

"You're right. I still have them to protect."  
"We're counting on you."

Right at that moment, more portals opened around them.

* * *

Crusch and her camp came out with two very young versions of Rem and Ram, from a timeline where the Witch's Cult hadn't attacked their village yet.

"Nee-sama, look at all these people."  
"Rem, stay close we have no idea what's going on here."  
"Yes!"

* * *

Felt and her camp found Rom, but also found a version of Subaru that was an older astronomer.

"My word, this is such an amazing feat. I should note all this down."

* * *

Superman and Aquaman came out with Subaru and his wife Satoko, as well as their daughter Relena.

"Subaru, look at all the people around us."  
"I see them, this is just an insane day. I really hope we're dreaming."

* * *

The rest of the portals opened up, revealing the others coming mostly empty handed.

Julius and his group, along with Priscilla and his younger brother Joshua, made it over and put up apologetic looks.

"We were unable to save Rem-dono and Ram-dono. They were atop a mountain in Gusteko, and so were Roswaal's and Batman's corpses. They refused to come with us and so, they were killed. I apologize."

* * *

Red Tornado and Wonder Woman also came back empty handed. So did Big Barda and Dr. Fate, unable to save a soldier that was wandering around the forest. Static and Raven and were not able to save Batman and Emilia who were in Kararagi, seemingly to have escaped Lugnica.

* * *

However, Wondergirl did find a group.

"Come in, no harm will come to you all."

Emerging from the portal as well was group led by Natsuki Subaru, he was wearing some custom suit and coat with it...a small necklace with a red jewel on it. His face seemingly fixed on deadpan.

Behind him holding his hand...was Emilia, her hair cut into a short style, very similar to Rem's. Garfiel was the next one carrying a slumbering Rem. Even as the rest of his team came pouring out, they had an aura of a broken stagnation.

* * *

Now coming out of the next portal was Dick Grayson, now back in his Nightwing suit along with Flash.

"Hey guys, we found another Subaru! But get this, this guy kept trying to run away from us! It would have been humorous had it not been a life or death struggle."  
Nightwing literally dragged him out of the portal, he then nicely picked him up and stood him in front of everyone. They could see the panic on his face, but it slowly turned to fear when he gazed around at all the different versions of himself and people he knew.

His gaze froze when he caught eyes with the Subaru that seemed to be unimpressed with him. He fixed his necklace and walked away.

The original Subaru came back wearing a black turtleneck shirt and a buttoned up black trench coat with yellow buttons. He turned his head...and saw the new Subaru that came. He instantly knew who it was.

He marched over and grabbed him by his collar.

"Excuse me everyone, I need a few words with this one. ALONE."

Subaru dragged him off, even as he protested. They soon exited the room, leaving everyone to ponder what exactly was going on.

The deadpan Subaru looked down at his necklace and asked quietly as can be.

"When should we do it?"  
" _Not now, when the herd thins out, we can do it."_

"...Sounds good."

* * *

Subaru took him down the hall until he suddenly stopped for a second, let go of him...before using his metal hand to punch him across the jaw with all his might. Blood flew out of his mouth, only to eat an Unseen Hand in his stomach, even as he gasped for air. Subaru then punched him in the nose, making it bleed intensely before grabbing him by the collar and push him into a wall.

"You piece of shit! I know you're the one who abandoned Rem! Don't deny it!"  
"...Yeah I did."  
"...Why you…"  
"Listen to me! I did it to protect them! I couldn't save them no matter what I did...and when I asked her to run away with me, she said no. I felt that the best course of action was to leave them all. I was doing my best to-"

He was then smacked hard across the face by Subaru.

"Bullshit! Save them my ass! Look, they're all still alive!"  
"I only figured out until later, and by then I was already living in Kararagi...I didn't want to burden them."  
"Burden them…?"

Subaru at this point was doing his absolute best to repress his anger, but still kneed him in the stomach.

"ASSHOLE! Did you ever think about the consequence of doing something stupid like this!"  
"What?"  
"Emilia felt so much guilt for you leaving! Ram hates your guts! And Rem….she has been suffering all this time, dying out all of her mana to find you! How many nights do you think she'd cry to herself looking for your stupid ass! How can you be so ignorant to all this!?"

The beaten up Subaru had a single tear fell from his eye.

"I-I didn't-"  
"-I honestly have half a mind to beat you within an inch of your life!...But that's not my place to do so. If there is one person who should do that...it's Rem."  
"Sh-She's here?"

Subaru nodded at the frightened version of himself with the lower half of his face covered in blood.

"Yeah, down the hall that way, take a left and it's the fifth door on your right. She's there...GO TALK TO HER."

"She will either forgive you or beat the ever loving shit of you, either way, you have to do it."

Subaru let him go and walked away back to the main room, only to see the Ram from the other Subaru's world walk over. Ram bowed to Subaru before walking past him and straight to the beaten version ahead of him. Ram was now in front of him, saying nothing.

"Ram."

 _ **SMACK!**_

He was hit with an insanely strong slap to the face, it made him topple over, catching himself on the floor. Ram simply walked past, uttering only one thing to him.

"Talk to her."

* * *

The bloody Subaru soon stood up, hesitating in what to do next. But he decided to traverse the halls and eventually made it to the room in question. He knocked twice. Nothing.

He knocked again. Still nothing.

So he did it again.

"Rem, it's me...I'm back…"

The door slowly began to creak open.

* * *

The rest of the groups were informed on the situation happening to them by Batman, they were still utterly shocked that such a grand scale event was occurring at all. Satoko held her husband closely as she was frightened by the idea of people trying to kill her husband.

"Now all of us will wait here until we come up with a plan to take down the Apocatastasis Society. Please get comfortable, we honestly be here for awhile."

Petra, the other Ram and Frederica, now wearing field coat over a white shirt with black leggings led the others down to their selected rooms. Subaru returned, refreshed and met with Batman.

"So, what's the main plan?"  
"Dr. Fate and Constantine have located their base of operations...apparently it's near the Pleiades Watchtower out in space."  
"Wow, space huh?! Can we breath there?"  
"It seems the pieces of land out there have oxygen still and no radiation, we should be fine in that regard. Before we mount an invasion, we have to take care of any last minute stuff."  
"...What will you do?"

Batman and Subaru crossed their arms as they thought long and hard about it.

"I'll head back to the Batcave and grab a few things. And you?"  
"...Can we make a stop in Japan?"  
"Why there?"

Subaru hesitated before speaking...but took a huge breath and got the courage to speak.

"There's two people I'm looking for there."  
"...I understand."

Rem and Emilia showed up and hugged Subaru's arms.

"Don't think you're going without us!"  
"Yes, Rem wishes to see more of the world outside!"

Beatrice then climbed up Subaru's back and sat on his shoulders.

"Don't think you'll be leaving Betty behind, Subaru. Betty wishes to see the world around us as well, I suppose."

The other Beatrice held onto Batman's cape.

"And you will take me as well, I suppose."  
"Alright, then I guess it's settled."

Batman opened a tear in space as they went to the Batcave.

* * *

After waving them goodbye, Otto continued looking over some papers on the couch while Ram's favorite song " _Hold the Line by Toto"_ was playing. He scratched the side of his face, thinking.

"I hope Batman-dono and Natsuki-san can fix this…"

"There might be a chane…"

Otto looked over and saw Deathstroke, getting ready to depart with Captain Cold and Black Adam.

"Where are you off to?"  
"We're going to see if we can find my home, I need to retrieve something from there."  
"L-Like what exactly?"

Otto put on a bashful smile...only for Deathstroke to chuckle.

"Something that even a god can't handle."

* * *

Now in the Batcave, Emilia and Rem gazed around in wonderment at all the things around them.

Emilia was excited to see the dinosaur statue, while Rem curiously looked up at the giant penny. The two Beatrice's were on their tiptoes looking as well.

Batman and Subaru were downstairs, Batman entered countless codes, passwords and scanned many different part of his body...just to get this single door open. Once it did, a red light shined down at them, chains could be heard shuffling about and Subaru's eyes widened…

"What the hell is that?"  
"The accumulation of all my work, made with help by every single member of the Justice League. My true secret weapon…"  
"Wow."

Carried around by countless chains, it was pitch black armor covered in red lines and a red bat symbol on its chest. A red visor, vicious in all aspects was looking ahead of them.

The computer voice sounded off for the two of them, as they continued to marvel at it.

" _HELLBAT ACCESS GRANTED."_

* * *

Deathstroke and the others came back through their portal, having met no opposition, Otto and Petra welcome them back...then noticed behind the other two Deathstroke carried golden blade. One only a strong warrior could truly wield.

Forged by Hephaestus of the Greek Deities. Made to destroy and kill anything.

"Now, we can play ball."

 _The God Killer Sword was back in Deathstroke's possession._

* * *

The Anti-Monitor was almost cracking through the barrier in front of him, but still struggled a bit. Soon enough all of the Apocatastasis Society was there...including one new member.

" **We have our insurgents within the resistance's camp?"**

Aldebaran stepped forward amongst them.

"Yeah, they should be there. Waiting for their moment."

Anti-Monitor nodded, eagerly waiting for the news about their planned invasion.

* * *

Crusch was back with the Partisans, raising her sword high up in the air.

"Soon we will have our moment! After nearly two years of anguish and struggle, we will finally have a chance to save our world!"  
"YEAH!"  
"And by that…"

Crusch put on a smile lace with insanity.

"We shall eliminate all the Batmen in existence! WE WILL SAVE THE MULTIVERSE!"  
"URAAAGGGHHH!"  
"WE WILL USE THEIR INVASION AS A MEANS TO AN END AND CONQUER THE PLEIADES WATCHTOWER! WE WISH THEM ALL GONE! AND IF NOT…"

All of her soldiers raised their weapons high into the air.

"THEN WE WE WILL LET THEM KILL EACH OTHER AND FINISH OFF THE SURVIVORS! ALL FOR THE SAKE OF OUR WORLD!"

Everyone cheered wildly as they would soon begin implementing their plan.

* * *

The rest of the Justice League was in the Watchtower and soon assembled in the deck.

Mr. Terrific nodded at the sight before him.

"Alright team...we're going down."

He pushed a button on his sleeve and they were teleported down to Earth.

* * *

In Japan, a woman was carrying bags to her home, while everyone else was making a fuss about the incident two days ago, she solely began walking home. She didn't care about anything that was going on.

She hadn't for a while.

"S…"

The lady with sharp eyes, devoid of any splendorous light kept looking at the ground, even as the shattered moon was high above the sky in full view.

Only one thought these past six years kept her like this…

"Subaru…"

A mother calling out to her son.

 _An invasion looms on the horizon; sides are chosen, words are broken and eventual encounters will be destined to come, here in this brand new world._


	77. Chapter 77: Antebellum

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to upload, hours at work have been killing me! I'll still continue as fast as the human will can allow. So let me get some sleep and I'll work it out! Plus I can work on some chapters for Christmas! Huzzah! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Seven: Antebellum

His face still bloodied and quite bruised, Subaru cautiously entered Rem's room. He took careful steps inside, only to flinch once the door closed behind him. He gazed to his side and right then and there, he saw her. One of the many people he abandoned in his reality. Yet, it seemed she took it the worst.

She stared at him unblinkingly, nor did she have a single emotion he could read on Rem, though he did note she was still wearing her maid uniform as she always did.

The awkward silence continued.

"Did Nee-sama do that to you?"

Subaru realized he still looked like a mess, so he wiped some of the blood off his face and smiled a bit.

"Nah, it was more of a combo attack between your sister and the other me."

"Which one in particular?"  
"The one with the weird eye."  
"...Rem sees then."

It was dead quiet again as the two looked at each other...until Subaru had enough.

"Listen Rem, I know what I did was not the kindest thing I could've done. And I know that it hurt you and Emilia quite a lot. But I want you to know, that I did it with the best of intentions. I really did."

"I-I was doing it to protect you, and everyone else at the mansion! I didn't want you to get hurt or...worse. I know the way I did our splitting up was unfair of course. However, I couldn't go back, if I did...things would've fallen apart. People would have died! Don't ask me about how I-"  
"- **It was Return by Death.** "

Subaru's mind went blank when she mentioned the one thing he was never able to discuss with anyone before. He was sure the hands were about to come out and hurt him or kill Rem...but nothing happened. Subaru just continued staring at her with fear in his eyes.

"Fate-sama and Batman-sama informed us all about Subaru's ability. We know what you were capable of doing."

Subaru began to feel nausea when Rem stopped using the usual honorific for him.

"No I…"  
"Subaru, if you had abandoned Rem...abandoned Rem to save Emilia-sama, I would have been just fine. Subaru is only human after all, even he can't save everyone at times...he does his best to do so."  
"...Rem."  
"If you had abandoned Rem to save her or Nee-sama, or Beatrice-sama, or anyone else, Rem could've forgiven you."

Finally a torrent of emotions ran across her face, it was pain.

"But you didn't...YOU LEFT US ALL. **YOU RAN AWAY!** "

"Rem…"  
" **YOU FLED TO SAVE YOURSELF!** Even with the power to redo the situation as many times as it took, you still ran away! Even when you knew we were in danger, you left us all!"  
"No! I was-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Subaru almost toppled over by Rem's powerful slap.

He gazed at her with a hurt expression, even as he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Natsuki Subaru...is the person I love. I loved how he would be kind to anyone he would meet. Walk with me on times off. How he would never surrender even in the face of defeat, how he would always put others before himself. My hero. My love."  
"Rem…"  
"If he had run to face danger head on, then Rem would've forgiven him with every fiber and being within me."  
"...I just-"  
"-However, you didn't. You abandoned...all of us. Left us to die. That is something the man I knew would never do."

As Rem turned away from him, tears still trickling down her cheeks, Subaru was trying to reach out to her, hoping to stop her before she said something that would break his spirit further.

"...Rem!"

" **YOU ARE NOT THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH."**

Subaru lost his breath when he heard the harshness in her tone and her body shivering from saying such a thing.

"Please get out."  
"...Rem, please try and understand that I-"  
"- **GET OUT!"**

"Rem."  
"...Seeing the man I fell in love with...reduced to this, hurts too much to look. Go and see the others, they struggled much more than you. The one who gave you a thrashing had suffered much more than you did, just look at his eye and hand!"

"All the other Subaru-kuns fought to save Rem and Emilia-sama, Nee-sama, Roswaal-sama, Garfiel, Beatrice and everyone else! You only saved yourself…"  
"But…"  
"Please leave Rem alone."

"...I'm sorry."

Subaru struggled in what to say next, but he turned around and exited the room. Rem seemed disappointed in his action.

"You could have hugged Rem...anything…"

* * *

Subaru was now outside of the room, there was Ram. She looked up to his beaten face...only to spit directly in his face and bump past him. She entered the room to comfort her hurt sister.

Subaru wiped away the blood and saliva from his face, when he glanced over he saw the Ferris that was from his world. He gave Subaru a look of pity before closing his eyes and moving away from the hallways.

Subaru then saw his version of Emilia run to him and begin healing him. However, she was dead quiet, Subaru tried to say anything. Emilia looked like she was about to say something.

"Lia, let's go. We have nothing to say to this man."

Puck appeared and glared down at the beaten protagonist.

"I will not have my daughter speak with a person who would be ready to toss her aside."

Subaru had a crazed aura emanate from his very being.

"Y-You all make it sound like it was an easy thing to do! I wouldn't have just given up and done nothing! I did! I tried so many things but nothing worked!"  
"...Had things gone differently I would believe you Natsuki Subaru. BUT, the evidence is all around us...many of those other Subaru's suffered just as much as you did or worse. And yet they at least tried to save Rem or someone else. You? You pushed everyone to the side to save your own skin."  
"No…that's-"  
"-Be quiet, **you disgust me.** "

Puck floated away from him...with Emilia giving Subaru one last concerned look before following her spirit.

Subaru walked away in a zombified state before falling to the floor, as he began to cry immensely.

"Damn it…"

His sobs were drowned out by the music in the other room.

He was alone. More alone than when Emilia left him in the capital... **HE WAS NOW TRULY AND UTTERLY ALONE.**

* * *

"This sure brings me back."

Subaru looked out the window in amazement as they continued flying through the air in the Batwing.

It was now dawn for the third day of the world being Converged.

Emilia marveled at some birds that were flying by them, Rem was enthusiastically looking around the cockpit, while the two Beatrice's were gazing at the ocean below them.

"Bruce, why is this lake so large, I suppose?

"That's the ocean, we're flying over it to get to Japan."  
"O-cean?"  
"The massive body of water that makes up most of the world."

Emilia was amazed to hear such a thing.

"Bruce-san, you mean to say that your world is mostly made up of water?"  
"In a sense, our world is shaped like a sphere, unlike yours. And I believe ours is also twice as big as yours."  
"I-Incredible!"

Rem had to ask her puzzled question.

"But how does no one fall off the edges? If one were to reach the bottom of the world, they would fly off. Rem is scared of such a thing happening!"  
"Gravity takes care of that, it makes sure mass gravitates toward one another. Thus, we don't go flying off into outer space. Atoms and particles-"

Batman turned around to see Rem and Emilia drifting off into their own minds. Batman chuckled seeing this as Subaru laughed it off.

"I think we can leave the science lessons for some other day."  
"I think that'd be a good idea."

Beatrice and her other version tilted their heads, with both of them speaking in unison.

"What's science?"  
"Well Beako, science is what in my world we use to get us by without having to struggle. A lot of Batman's weapons are made by utilizing science, my eye and hand are the same, and hell, this Batwing is the same. It's mostly a way to make our lives easier or to help us understand the universe around us."

Rem and Emilia nodded at this.

"So science is like, the replacement for magic?"  
"Instead of spells and such, Subaru-kun and Bruce-san's worlds created things?"

Subaru glanced at Batman trying to get some kind of help explaining things, but he was too busy flying the Batwing. Concentration was key.

"Well, yeah. That's the case my loves, we used it to further our progress and make our lives more handable...in some good and bad ways."  
"Well Subaru-kun, Rem thinks this world is truly something to admire. Especially the music and things you call 'm-ovies'!"  
"Oh yeah, you and Emilia were watching some when I dozed off. Did you like them?"  
"Yes, Rem enjoyed the one called 'Never Been Kissed'!"  
"Oh a romance film?"

Rem blushed a bit, as Subaru winked at her. Emilia giggled seeing her cute expression, before having her opinion voiced.

"Yup, that movie was really something! Though I loved the other one Constantine-san showed us, it was really sad."  
"Oh? Which one?"  
"It was called 'The Bicycle Thief'."

Batman sighed loudly as he heard this.

"Of all the movies, that one?"  
"B-But I still really loved it! Such amazing storytelling and um, acting right? Yeah, that! I was so moved by it. Oh, Bruce-san, what movie do you like?"

"Hmmmmm...I guess 'It's A Wonderful Life' or 'The Treasure of Sierra Madre'."  
"Wow, those sound nice, I can't wait to see them!"

Batman nodded at her, though the two Beatruces sitting in the back both agreed that "Beauty and the Beast" was the superior film. The spirits asked for some classy music to played. Batman didn't have a radio player on hand, but Subaru borrowed an mp3 player that had speakers from Cyborg, so he played the one song he noticed Beatrice really liked.

 _"Shoop by Salt-N-Pepa."_

They begrudgingly bopped their heads to the song.

* * *

The Batwing landed on top of a building overlooking the modern landscape ahead of them. Beatrice looked down to the city below them, she was still amazed by the intricacies of the new world.

Subaru took her hand and smiled at the spirit, making her relax enough to journey through the foreign landscape.

"Subaru, why are we here anyways?"  
"...I want to see if, well, my parents are alright or not."  
"That's right…"

Beatrice had a look of epiphany as she looked up at him, noticing his eyes were sulkin and looking away from her. Making her tighten her grip on his hand.

"If you were summoned to our world...then your parents would never know what happened to you, I suppose."  
"Undoubtedly. I just want to see them one last time. That's all I want."  
"Betty will help you Subaru, plus seeing your parents is something Betty is curious about."

Beatrice smiled up at him, giving the young man some comfort.

Batman took the other Beatrice's hand and they all began making their way downstairs and into the streets below.

* * *

Now walking through the city of Saitama, Rem and Emilia were enjoying the scenery, but of course Batman was cautious of anything that was bound to happen.

Many citizens who were out and about that morning, couldn't help but stare at the odd group walking around.

The young man with an odd looking eye and metal hand.

The attractive blue haired girl.

The silver haired beauty who looked like an elf.

The man seemingly dressed up like Batman.

And the two little girls who looked exactly like each other, though one was dressed in red, the other black.

Some people began taking sly pictures of them, others seemed to be puzzled by a bunch of cosplayers walking around. Some men even thought about going over and asking some of the girls out, but a sharp glance by Batman dissuaded them.

* * *

Subaru noticed how everyone was trying to live life normally, even after the world's being merged. He was surprised not much having seen much changed since he left to Lugnica, but maybe it was just him trying to ease himself. His emotions were at a boiling point. He was quite frightened.

" _What if they're not my reality's mom and dad? What if they still have their Subaru? Are they mad at me? Are they-"_

Subaru had both his arms hugged by Rem and Emilia, the two loves of his life gave him a tender look, doing their best to relax him. He took a big breath, in and out, before smiling back. He then gave them both sweet pecks to their lips, making the two of them red faced, but happy nonetheless.

The guys around them, only had their envy levels increases.

They continued walking through the city.

Subaru saw a vending machine, so he used what money he had left from before being transported, and used it to buy drinks for everyone.

Everyone got a can of coffee drinks, and all of them let out a jovial air of comfort as they finished their cans.

Subaru and the others tossed away their cans in the appropriate trash and continued forward. Now the morning rush was happening as people were making their way to work, Emilia, Beatrice and Rem held Subaru close, hoping not to get separated. Batman let the other Beatrice sit on his shoulders, they moved through the bustling crowd, even as they got stares and comments about their appearance. Subaru chuckled when he saw some girls swooning over Bruce, making the Beatrice sitting on his shoulders give them deadly stares. So they continued...

...right as Naoko passed by him.

* * *

Subaru instantly knew that was his mother, but he did nothing. He got cold feet. He was too scared now in seeing his mother, so he just decided to let things be. He could enjoy the day with his group and revel in the-

"S-Su-Subaru….?"

A voice. A voice so tender, but exhausted struck Subaru. He recognized it instantly, even in the noise of this morning crowd. Batman could see the panic plastered on his face, but he kept himself from doing anything. He had to let Subaru decide.

"S-Su-Su...Subaru?"

Naoko dropped her bag on the floor and turned around, she looked through the crowd and tried to find the person she could've sworn she seen. She was tired. It's happened before, when she would walk through the city crowds and think she saw her son, chase after him. Only to see it wasn't. She was so sick of it, the feeling of loss hitting her over and over again.

Every time.

"Wait…"

But this time it was different. She felt it, this was different. This could be it. Once she got sight of the distinct hair, she ran for it, pushing through the crowd, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Subaru! Wait! WAIT!"

Subaru reeled in pain as he heard his mother call out to him, even as the girls glanced back at the woman who was trying her best to get to them.

"Subaru...that lady."  
"She looks like-"

Subaru stepped up his pace, hoping he could lose her in the mass of people. She still moved forward, reaching out her hand to the one person she wanted to see right now.

"Subaru! Please! Don't go! Wait! Wait-"

Naoko lost her footing and plunged face first to the floor. Emilia was concerned as she stopped herself and ran towards the injured woman. Subaru stopped when he could hear her mother moan in pain, he glanced back and saw her forehead was bleeding. He froze in place and could feel absolute disdain towards himself. He clutched his chest tightly and watched as Emilia worked on healing her.

Batman looked over at Subaru.

"Is she…?"  
"Yes…"  
"What will you do?"

Subaru put up a face of worry, before it slowly went back to a brave one. He walked over through the huddled crowd and once he made it through, he saw Emilia was obscuring his mother's view of him. He could hear the pained crying from Naoko, which also brought him nothing but distress. So he calmly walked behind Emilia, and stuttered as he did.

But his voice finally came out.

"Mom?"

Naoko looked behind Emilia. The sight overwhelmed her.

Three years ago, her son went missing out of the blue. Not a trace of him left. The agonizing days of looking for him, search parties and even going on television to plead with the public to find him. Nothing worked. Her husband did everything to keep up her spirits, but even when she smiled and laughed, she was pretending. Her pain in not knowing was what did it. Was her son fine? Was he hurt? Was he scared? Doing well? Alive? DEAD?

Not knowing hurt her every day. And she was always struggling to keep her spirit from being crushed.

"Su-baru?"  
"Mom."

* * *

She quickly stood up and was wide eyed as she stared at her son. It was her son. Natsuki Subaru.

He looked different. His left eye looked like something not of this world and he had a nice looking coat on. And when he moved his left hand, she flinched in fear seeing the mechanical apparatus that replaced it. She moved her hand to his face.

"Subaru? Is that really you?"  
"Yes, I'm here-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Subaru was surprised by a sudden slap to the face. Emilia and Rem were frightened by her actions, while Batman and both Beatrice's watched on with stern expressions.

"Ow, I guess-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

Two more powerful slaps hit Subarus cheeks, startling the crowd around them. Naoko was at this point an emotional mess, she was screaming at her son and continued and pelting him with smacks.

"Where were you?! Why didn't you say anything?! Why did you do it?! WHY?! WHY?!...Why did you leave us?! Were we bad parents?! Did someone take you?! **TELL ME!** "  
"...Mom."

Her slaps were now weak, her strength was at its limit. She softly hugged her son as she bawled onto his chest.

"My Subaru! My baby...my beautiful son!"  
"M-Mom.."

Subaru hugged her back and also began crying, he cried so much. Rem had never seen Subaru cry so much, like he was dying or something. Batman smiled seeing the reunion. They continued crying, the both of them, for at least five straight minutes.

* * *

With the crying over Naoko cupped her sons cheeks and furrowed her brows at the sight of him.

"What's wrong with your eye?"  
"A lot happened these past few years."  
"Then...it's not a contact lens?"

She grew nervous, as now she saw the eye move oddly, it's visor was focusing on her. She then took his left hand and somewhat trembled when she felt it.

"Cold...it's real?"  
"Like I said Mom, a TON has happened."

She held her sons metal hand and even went as far as to kiss it.

"How did-"

That's when she saw his group come closer to them. Her attention fell onto the three ladies getting close to Subaru.

"Subaru...are these people with you?"

"Uh, right. Mom these are Emilia, Rem and Beatrice."

The three girls were then informed of a most important detail.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Natsuki Naoko."

Emilia and Rem went over and bowed to her.

"Hello Naoko-san, I'm Emilia."  
"Greetings Naoko-sama, my name is Rem."

They both smiled at the confused woman.

"We're Subaru's fiances."  
". _..HUH?_ "

Naoko was now utterly out of the loop, now seeing that her son was engaged to two gorgeous girls. Subaru scratched the back of his head, giving a wry smile that she was all too familiar with.

Beatrice went over and did a polite bow.

"I am Beatrice, the contracted spirit with your son. It is a pleasure to meet you, I suppose."  
"Contracted? S-Slavery?!"

Subaru facepalmed himself.

"No! Not like that! Er, Can we take this inside? We're getting gawked at."  
"Oh sure, but...that guy behind you? Is he also with you?"  
"Yeah, Batman-san is with us."

Naoko was now simply dumbfounded.

"S-Subaru, did you call him Batman? Like the guy from the movies?"  
"Yeah, he's right here. Flesh and blood. Like I said, crazy stuff happened since I've been gone."

She looked up at the man, who was clearly dressed up like the superhero in question, but she simply couldn't believe it.

"No way this actually Batman. Subaru did you get kidnapped by some cosplaying cult or something?"  
"No really, he's the genuine Batman!"

Subaru stomped his foot as he looked back to him.

"Show her something!"  
"This is harkening back to the first day we met, huh?"  
"I guess so, hurry!"

Batman sighed as he carefully placed Beatrice down. He quickly pulled out his grappling gun and fired it into the side of building and flying up into the air, once he reached the top, he kicked off of it and dove down. Naoko panicked as she thought he was going to see him die from hitting the ground...only for him to open up his cape and she watched in amazement as he glided through the air, he turned himself so he could land just a few feet away from them.

He walked back to them as everyone else around them were snapping as many photos of him as they could. Naoko was stunned into silence, she then giddly went over to him.

"Y-You're actually the real Batman?!"  
"Being referred to a real and fake is something else. But yes, I am Batman."

Naoko's head felt like it was spinning as she couldn't understand how all this was happening, but she calmed down as she led the group to her home, even as people were trying to take more videos and such of them.

* * *

Subaru was sitting at the table with everyone joining him, Batman looked around at the simple apartment. With Rem and Emilia both voicing their opinions.

"So this is Subaru's old home."  
"Rem never thought we'd be able to see it."

Naoko returned with some tea and snacks, she placed them down and handed everyone their own servings.

She sat down with her own cup and smiled at Subaru.

"Subaru, I called your father, he should be on the way."  
"Oh, okay then."

Once again Subaru grew anxious in the fact that he was going to be seeing his dad as well, but thinking clearly about it, he calmed himself down and accepted the idea.

"Now then, Subaru...what happened to you? Why do you look like that? Why are you engaged to two lovely ladies?"

Emilia and Rem blushed intensely at her complimentary words, giving her bashful smiles.

"Why do have a little girl with you? Why is Batman sitting at my table?"

Batman took a sip of his tea as he continued listening.

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?!"

Subaru took his time to prepare himself.

"Okay, as soon as Dad gets here, I'll-"

The door to their apartment swung open.

* * *

Kenichi was at the door, trembling at the idea of his wife being in a bad situation. When he got the call at work of his wife pleading with him to come home, he knew it was an emergency. He was glad his bosses let him go, deep down they felt bad for him, and even hoped nothing bad happened to his wife. They felt he lost enough already. He rushed home and now was taking deep breaths, preparing himself for whatever came next.

He swung the door open with all his might.

* * *

"Naoko?! Is everything...o...kay?"

There sitting at the table was his son, Subaru. He dropped his belongings on the floor, he walked over in a daze as he kept his gaze to his boy.

He walked past everything as he quickly embraced Subaru in a tight hug.

" **MY SON!"**  
"Hey Dad."

Subaru hugged him back as his own father was crying uncontrollably. Naoko walked over and the family got into a group hug. They stayed that way for quite a while as Rem and Emilia smiled at them. Beatrice nodded seeing this.

"Good for you, Subaru…"

Batman finished his tea and could feel a tinge of awkwardness watching the family...thinking of his own parents. But he pushed it back, while he would never forget them, he had a new family to worry about.

They let go of their embrace as Subaru looked at his parents. His father seemed to get creeped out by his new replacement parts.

"T-Those are fake right?"  
"Nope, I'll explain it all in a moment. Please sit down Dad."

As his father got to his seat, he saw all the others gathered around...including of course-

"Honey, why is there a guy dressed like Batman here?"

"You won't believe it, he really is the real Batman!"  
"No chance in hell."  
"I'm serious! He flew through the air and everything!"  
"I want to see some proof-"

Batman quickly tossed a batarang that spun around Kenichi's head and back to Batman's hand.

"I hope this settles it."  
"HOLY CRAP!"

Kenichi's glasses shined as he wa able to see the most amazing thing he had seen in his life.

"So! You are really him?!"  
"That is the case, Mr. Natsuki."

Kenichi sat next to his wife as he then put on a more serious expression to look at his son.

"Subaru, I'm glad you're back and all, but we want to know-"  
"-Got it, I'll be informing you what happened."

Subaru scratched his nose a bit as he furrowed his brows.

"Please everyone remain calm about all the things I'm about to tell you. Rem and Emilia, you both have to hear this I guess."

The two girls nodded, while Beatrice held his hand tightly and Batman nodded.

"...Three years ago I went to a convenience store…"

And so he told them about all his experiences in the other world... **including all the times he died.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"...And that's when I met Mom waking through the streets just earlier."

Subaru placed his now empty cup of tea to the side as he looked over his family.

His mother and father were silent as they stared at Subaru, as if what they had just heard did not hit them yet.

Emilia and Rem had tears in their eyes, Rem seemed to be the most distraught by it all.

Beatrice hugged Subaru tightly as possible, hiding her own emotions from view.

Batman had his face resting on his palm, absorbing the many deaths Subaru went through even when he was there. Failing so many times to save him.

Rem and Emilia went to hug Subaru with still tears falling.

"Subaru…"  
"Su...baru-kun."

Subaru now felt absolute agony for speaking about Return by Death and the countless tragedies that came with it. Rem was crying painfully, most likely from hearing how he was killed twice by her, Emilia rubbed her head on his cheek as if to comfort him from the times he was killed at the Sanctuary. Puck came out as well, further surprising Kenichi and Naoko, but after hearing their son's story, they knew exactly who this little spirit was. The spirit seemed to be quite downtrodden by it all.

"Subaru...I honestly can't express the gratitude for the sacrifices you went through for my daughter. And-And I am sorry for killing you."  
"...It's okay Puck, I went through a lot with all of you. So I really don't mind…"

Then surprisingly Naoko reached out her hands to the spirit.

"Puck-san is it? Can you come here please?"  
"O-Okay."

Puck floated over to her and Naoko let him sit on her hands. Smiling at him.

"Puck-san is so much cuter than even I could imagine."  
"Oh, thank you."  
"Everyone...I'm so happy that you all took care of my son. Emilia-chan, Rem-chan, thank you two for offering love and friendship to my hard headed boy."

The two girls dried their tears as they watched her coninute.

"Beatrice-chan, for protecting Subaru and keeping close to hum, I want to say thank you."

Beatrice now freed herself from her hugging of Subaru and looked at Naoko with small tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

Naoko continued as she closed her eyes.

"And to you, Batman-san, thank you for being a good friend to my son and working to keep him safe."  
"But...I couldn't save-"  
"-You did the absolute best, even if you are a superhero, you are still only human. But right now, my son is here, breathing, eating and loving these gorgeous girls. So thank you."

Batman stared at her as the other version of Beatrice held his gripped fist sofly.

"I am so glad my son is alive...and...that he is right here with me...and with his family...and…"  
"Ms. Natsuki?"  
"...And he...I'm sorry…hk."

Naoko closed her eyes as she gently hugged Puck, it startled the spirit for a moment, but soon he relaxed as he sensed what was going on. Naoko cried as she held the cat, her tears flooded out as she sobbed.

"Subaru...I'm sorry we weren't there for you...I wish I knew! I wish I could've been there...to help you...to hold your hand…"  
"Mom."  
"I love you so much….I love you Subaru! And...And…"

Kenichi put his arm around Naoko and tenderly held her.

"Honey, it's okay. He understands."  
"But…"  
"Look at him, look at our son."

She finally opened her eyes to look at her boy.

"Subaru is a different man than when we last saw him. He looks weirder than before don't get me wrong."

Subaru couldn't help but pout hearing this.

"But, he is also a real man now. He is been through death so many times, all to save his friends. He is a hero in this other world."  
"...Yeah."  
"And can you believe our son helped beat so many bad guys, that's something I'd be proud of! Aren't you?"  
"Yes...I am."  
"Then no more crying, please honey."

Kenichi helped to clear away some of her tears with a tissue, as she released Puck to do the clearing away herself. She looked at her son with a tender smile...both parents did.

"We're proud of you Subaru."

Those words hit Subaru like a rock, he gave one of his usual smiles and winks at them, making the family finally take in the peaceful morning.

* * *

Kenichi popped on the TV, he was amazed to hear the news reports about the sightings of strange beings, cities appearing out of nowhere and an entire section of the Saitama littered in dead bodies and destruction. Batman then walked over to see the reports as well.

"All of this happened in three days?"  
"Yes, and it's going to get worse if we don't do something."  
"So...Subaru said that you are going to take on the bad guys soon right? Invading their homebase or something like that?"  
"That is the case here, we're hoping we can find out how they did this and return our worlds back to the way they were."

Kenichi put on a solemn face as he changed the channel to something else more comforting.

"So Subaru will leave then?"  
"I am sorry, but he seems to want to live there for the remainder of his life."  
"Can't blame him, he has two gorgeous girls with him and all his friends are there too. He is considered a hero and has a dragon. He only has us here."  
"Mr. Natsuki, you should know well he cares about you immensely. He would sometimes tell me stories about you two and they were all amusing. I can see how he grew up to be such a good person. Don't feel to bad about him not staying here, I think he wanted to come here to say goodbye in a way...after all, he has knack for being eccentric."  
"Damn right! Haha, you really do know my son."

Batman looked out the window and sighed to himself.

"Me and your son have been through a lot these past few years."  
"Yeah, and now I can always say that my sons friends with Batman!"

Kenichi patted Batman on the back several times as he laughed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Naoko was getting help cooking from Rem, as Emilia chopped up vegetables. Meanwhile Subaru was entertaining the two Beatrice's with some manga he found in his old room.

"Rem-chan, Subaru is a good boy over there? He hasn't you know...done anything bad to you yet?"  
"...OH! Nonononono! Subaru-kun is a gentle person, really he is! He has never forced himself on Rem."

"Good to hear."

She then turned her attention to Emilia.

"And to think you're a half-elf, so pretty. I can see why my son fell in love with you first."  
"Oh um, thank you."

Emilia blushed immensely hearing this, making Puck giggle a bit.

"Are you alright with both of us being with Subaru?"

"Hm, well I wouldn't say I approve of it...but I see the way Subaru looks at the both of you and know why he's gone through the tragedies he had to."

"I suppose there is that."

Naoko smiled softly at the two.

"If Subaru is happy with Rem-chan and Emilia-chan, then who would I be if I tried to pry him away from you two?"

"Subaru-kun would probably fight back though if you tried."

"Ahaha, yes that's probably how it would end."

The two relaxed seeing that the man they loved had such an understanding then moved herself quickly to look down the small hallway

"Don't break these girls hearts Subaru! You'll break my heart if you do! OH! And I''ll also make your father give you a good sp-"

"-Oh God! Alright relax, I would never to do that anyways!"

The girls laughed at Subaru's yell, even Puck found the exchange charming. Naoko went back to cooking alongside Rem, then a thought crossed her mind.

"But also to think there are other worlds out there, and they have different versions of us there. I'd like to see the other Subaru's! You know just a motherly curiosity."

She said this as she hummed a tune, not seeing the frozen faces of fear on Rem and Emilia, even the Great Spirit Puck, was a bit troubled by it.

 _In their minds they all saw the image of Dark Lord Subaru smiling wickedly at them._

"Yes of course! Maybe one day."

Emilia commented this...but all three of them silently agreed that Naoko should never actually meet them. It could break her heart.

* * *

After eating and speaking some more, Subaru said they had to go. Naoko's face saddened for a moment but she gave a smirk as they all walked outside.

"Subaru do you really have to go? Isn't it dangerous right now?"

"Sorry mom, but I have to go. If I stay here the Society could come attack to get to me...I don't want you two involves in this. Plus, I can't run away from fight, I gotta keep it up playing the hero."

"...Stupid boy. When did you get so brave?"

"Heh, had two guiding stars and a bat to help me out."

Naoko smiled as she brushed her hair a bit with palms. She looked at Subaru's back...one she was sad that she wasn't able to see in three years, but at the same time she was than happy to see it stand straight and look stronger than before.

He is no longer a child anymore, Subaru had become a man before she knew it.

* * *

Now out in the front of the apartment complex, the dutiful parents were facing Subaru and his his comrades. Before Subaru could even utter a single vowel Naoko and Kenichi gave Subaru a tight hug...they didn't say anything to him, but he could tell what they had to through such a loving embrace.

After letting go of their hug, Naoko knelt down and kissed Beatrice on the forehead, making her blush immensely and get flustered.

"W-Wha-"  
"Beatrice, please continue keeping my Subaru safe now, please?"  
"...Yes, Betty will continue her duty in protecting her contractor, I suppose. Have no worries."  
"Great."

She shook hands with the spirit who couldn't help but smile bashfully at her.

Naoko and Kenichi shook hands with Emilia and Rem, the man fixed his glasses a bit as he chuckled at them.

"You two, please give it your all with Subaru. He can be a handful, but I know he'll be great to you both."

The ladies nodded in agreement, laughing a bit as they did find him to be a bit of a handful sometimes. Naoko put a praying gesture as if pleading with them.

"And please give us lots of grandchildren!"  
"Naoko!"

Naoko laughed at her husband's embarrassment; while the three in question had their faces turn tomato red.

* * *

Batman was about to summon the Batwing to retrieve them...when he got a surprise hug from Naoko.

"Uh…"  
"Batman-san, please watch over my son."  
"I will."

After being let go Kenichi gave him a big cheerful hug before shaking his hand.

"Best of luck to you."

"Thanks."

Naoko patted the other Beatrice on her head and smiled at the intrigued spirit. Making the spirit look up to her with a small smile, an elegant on at that.

Just then, the Batwing began landing behind their group, shocking the parents immensely.

"Oh wow!"  
"See? This proves he is the real Batman!"

Batman smirked at their reaction and had Beatrice float them all up inside the cockpit, as the Batwing lifted off, Subaru waved at his parents one last time, so did the ladies. His parents happily waved them goodbye as well….Batman gave them a reassuring thumbs up and a gentle grin.

The Batwing blasted off high into the sky...leaving the two behind.

"Good luck Subaru."  
"We love you."

The parents were able to say goodbye to their son and see him off as they always wanted to...even if he wasn't their actual son. It is comforting to know that they met this version of Subaru, instead of their actual son...Master Thief Subaru.

This way, they could be proud of what their son had become.

* * *

Now back at the House of Mystery, parking the Batwing in the mountains nearby. Emilia ran into Snart, they stared at each other for awhile…

"Can't we give ourselves one more chance?"  
"Why can't we give love that one more chance?"  
"Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love?"

Emilia and Snart high fived each other, Subaru realized they were singing the song " _Under Pressure by Queen"._ It seemed to be something they did to test each other.

"Where are you off to Leonard-san?"  
"Going to visit my sister's grave."  
"Oh, care if I come along?"  
"...Sure I guess."

Emilia kissed Subaru on the cheek as she left with Captain Cold through a portal.

* * *

Subaru sighed as he stretched his arms and ran into Knight Subaru.

'Hey man, how you holding up?"  
"Fine, just trying to get used to everything going on is all. And...you know…"  
"I heard that out of all of us, you're the most powerful of us Subaru's."  
"A good of amount of luck was on my side is all. Still, it doesn't match up to the fact that you're friends with Batman. Being friends with a superhero must have its perks."  
"It sure does, heh."

The two Subarus nodded to each other, making Knight Subaru walk off and wave them from behind.

"I'm going to check on my group, hopefully they settled down."  
"Okay, later."

* * *

Subaru continued with the others as he noticed Garfiel was hounding on Flash.

"Yer so cool! Flash! Tell me how my amazin' self can ge' as fast as ya!"  
"Um, the truth is I get this from the Speedforce, so it's nothing I-"  
"-I see so an ancien' move called Speed-f-orce, tha's amazin', I gotta figure it ou' myself!"  
"No no Garfiel, that's not what I meant-"  
"-Okay, it's a secre' then! No worries, I'll leanr how t' get it! Thanks a bunch Flash!"  
"Ah, wait...you didn't let me finish…"

Garfiel ran off with a huge grin on his face, leaving Flash to face-palm a bit, making Subaru and Rem laugh together.

* * *

Crusch and Diana were chatting away when they noticed Pamela was teasing Otto.

"It's incredible how she's changed. She was quite a different person before."

"I am aware of that...but now I see her as a sister, one that I want to keep by my side."

"You are a good person Crusch, someone who has the qualities of a leader."

"Your flattery is too much your majesty. But regardless, thank you."

"Honestly, had I met you two prior, I would have you and Rem become honorary Amazonians."  
"That would've been quite the honor."

The two ladies continued chatting away.

* * *

Black Adam floated out of the room speaking with Rom and Felt, the young lady interested in what magic he was using. " _Let it Rain by East 17"_ was playing for Frederica as she took away some trays. Garfiel came running into the room as he picked up Mimi.

"Mimi! We're gonna learn how ta become fas' like Flash! Wanna' come!?"  
"Yeah! Mimi wants to have fun too! Let's be fast together Garf! Really fast!"

Garfiel hugged Mimi as they dashed off to find a way to become fast like the Flash. Frederica chuckled seeing this, just as Sarah came up behind her.

"Yes, Garfiel-kun is quite jovial, considering our circumstances."  
"Indeed, but now that Mimi is his girlfriend, I feel like he is more than excited to have someone to finally share their feelings with."  
"Yes, I guess we both know the feeling."

The two ladies chuckled to themselves.

"Yes, but if Garfiel-kun plays " _Painkiller"_ one more time, I will have to end him."  
"Haha, yes he likes that song too much."

They both noticed the song had come to an end, so Sarah rushed over and put on another one. So she put on her favorite, " _Reach Out I'll Be There by The Four Tops"._ She made it back to Frederica and helped her take the dishes out.

"So...how is your stomach?"  
"Oh! Very well thank you. I'm just hoping that the baby isn't too stressed by what's going on at all."  
"Yes, let us hope that. I'll be patient so that I can play with it."

Sarah blushed a bit, admitting that she seems to like playing with children. Frederica only smiled warmly at her, relaxing her enough to pat her on the back.

* * *

Deathstroke sat on the couch as he took sips of coffee, only to be interrupted when Anastasia sat next to him.

"Hey what's up?"  
"Nothing much lady."  
"Hrr...a-anyways, I heard that you went and got a cool looking sword?"  
"Yes, that right. I got my God Killer Sword back, the best weapon in my disposal."  
"Is it really that strong?"  
"Hell yes it is."

Slade smirked at the girl, making her nod in an attentive manner.

"So you're going with the whole invasion thingy?"  
"Yup, from what I heard there is a version of me out there too, I wanna see how tough he is."  
"Maaaan, I'll never understand guys like you at all."

Just then the Three Stooges came out wearing orange and navy blue scarfs, flexing as they did. Slade cringed seeing this.

"Hehe, looks like you have some adoring fans."  
"Hooray."

* * *

Green Lantern was now meeting with Reinhard along with Superman.

"So I'm told you are the strongest swordsman?"  
"Why yes, I am the latest in a long line of Sword Saints. They um, say I'm the most powerful one yet."  
"Okay then, well you seem like someone we'll need to help us in the planned invasion."  
"Very well, if it'll help set our worlds right then we should do so."

Superman shook hands with Reinhard.

"I hope we can work well together Reinhard."  
"Yes indeed, let us work together Superman."  
"Batman was right, you are a nice guy."

Reinhard chuckled hearing this.

* * *

Emilia and Leonard were at the grave of his sister Lisa Snart. He set some flowers down for her and knelled in front of her.

"Hey sis, been a good while since we last spoke. As you can tell alot of shit has gone down. Worlds broken and a bunch of weird bastards running around. Still, it looks like I'm with the good guys this time, funny huh? Working with the Flash feels so unreal. Anyways, I just wanted to visit and say hey. Oh right, I brought someone who wanted to meet you,"

He motioned to Emilia, she hopped over and kneeled down as well.

"Hello Lisa-san, I'm friends with your brother. He is a bit rude and foul mouthed, bu-but he is a good person too!"

"..."

"Well, I came to wish you well and let you know that I will take care of your brother. So please...rest well."

Just then Emilia summoned her minor spirits and floated around them both, amazing Leonard to no end.

"Let the spirits watch over you, Lisa Snart."

The spirits dissipated and Leonard was still left breathless by the amazing sight he saw.

"Sorry, I was hoping it would be something nice your sister would like to see."  
"Nah, no problem. It was nice, she would've loved it."

As they both got up to walk away, Leonard reached his hand out to Emilia, only to pull back and put his hand in his pockets. He smiled as the breeze continued to blow around them.

"Thank you Emilia."  
"You are welcome."

She rewarded his thanks with a warm dazzling smile. One Snart had never seen before, and he enjoyed it.

* * *

Subaru looked through the kitchen and opened up the freezer to find what he was looking for.

"Here we go."  
"What is it Subaru-kun?"  
"Ice Cream."

Rem tilted her head as he pulled out various cartons of flavors.

"I heard that Flash ran off to get some to eat, seriously though that Speedforce is amazing."  
"Ah! We haven't had ice cream in a while, how smart of you Subaru-kun."  
"Yeah, let's gather everyone and enjoy some."

They did so, and now everyone had come back to enjoy some. Ram and her daughter ate it with the utmost composure, while Garfiel and Mimi chowed it down. Flash ate an entire carton by himself, leaving Rigel and his father Subaru, frozen in shock. Black Adam and Deathstroke sat out of it but rested nearby nonetheless. Batman helped the younger Rem and Ram enjoy their portions, as they had no idea what ice cream was. But once they did, they both beamed with happiness.

"Wow, it's good Nee-sama."  
"It truly is, I guess it wasn't so bad to be brought here."

Astronomer Subaru spoke with the Normal Subaru.

"So you never went to the other world as well?"  
"No, I just stayed in my world and got married."  
"Same here, though not the married part. Fascinating, so this proves the multi-world theory. When this is all fixed I'll have to remember to dot this down somewhere."  
"I think we have more important things to worry about than papers."  
"Oh yes, there is also photographic evidence too!"  
"Jeez."

Subaru rubbed his head as Satoko giggled next to him, enjoying her own scoop of ice cream, and letting the baby rest in her arms.

Just then, Dr. Fate had returned.

"Everyone, as soon as you are done, it is time that we discussed the next steps in our plan."

* * *

Now everyone, minus the citizens of Lugnica, as they were having their turn with the ice cream, was gathered. Dr. Fate opened an ankh portal and out came Ambush Bug.

"Hey everyone-WHOA!"

He looked around at the massive collection of people gathered around.

"Oh god damnit! It's even worse than I thought."

Batman and his Kararagian Version stepped forward.

"How bad is it?"

"Tell us."

Ambush Bug scratched his chin a bit as he sighed.

"Look, things are pretty bad. We just learned that everytime one of these universes was erased, all the energy was being sent to one of the two masterminds behind this whole damn mess!"  
"Who? Who's behind the Apocatastasis Society?"  
"...Anti-Monitor."  
"Anti...Monitor?"  
"You don't know him, none of you do. This universe is quite new, so it doesn't know about the Crisis on Infinite Earths event that happened a loooong time ago. Let me just say this, this guys is bad news, he almost destroyed the Multiverse last time he was around, but got beaten back and died. However, during the Blackest Night event he was used as the battery source for the Black Lanterns. Remember? Those bright yellow eyes you saw when you busted open the Battery Core?"  
"...You mean, that was him?"

Subaru and the others realized that the eyes they saw at the Pleiades Watchtower was none other than the Anti-Monitor.

"Yup, he was used a conduit for any and all universes that had the Blackest Night. Eventually you guys won and he was freed...that was when he floated around in the void of space and time and all that jazz...when he met the second mastermind."  
"...Wait, you don't mean-"  
"-You guys call her the Witch of Envy. SATELLA."

Everyone in the room from the other worlds lost their breath as they gasped in panic. If a being as powerful sounding as the Anti-Monitor was working with the Witch of Envy, then they may have no chance in stopping them.

But Subaru and Batman were undeterred.

"Tell us more."  
"Their goal goes far beyond just destroying this mutliverse, the one where these guys are from. It's also our multiverse, and beyond that...and beyond that. Going as far as to erase any and all realities and merging what's left to one plane of existence. One where Anti-Monitor rules over it and where Satella...actually I don't know what her scheme in this is. All I know was she was the one brought Anti-Monitor to the other world, kind of like she did with you and Subaru-"  
" **-AMBUSH BUG!"**

Ambush Bug covered his mouth, realizing the grave error he just made.

* * *

Batman and Subaru had drops of sweat fall from them...as they turned around to see all eyes were on them.

Rem stood up as she stared at Subaru's eyes.

"Subaru-kun...the Witch brought you to our world?"  
"...YES."

Rem fell back to her seat as she trembled a bit. Emilia was shaking as she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Then are you, with her?"  
"No! Not all, she brought me and Batman against our wills!"

"I'm telling you the truth."

Batman got his chance to speak up.

"The truth of the matter is...Subaru is the reincarnation of Flugel Nova."

"...!"  
"And it appears that Satella is obsessed in getting to Flugel. In fact, I think that's her goal in all of this...to erase all other realities, leaving only one left. One where she can have Subaru to herself, no distractions or anything else."  
"Then why did she summon you?"  
"...To protect Subaru. She seemed that infatuated with him, that she summoned me when i was chasing those villains six years ago."

"...!"  
"And for that matter at hand, we're not the only ones she's summoned to the other world, there have been others too, all over the place. But in our case, she seemed to single us out."

All the candidates were stunned into silence as they tried to process the fact that Subaru and Batman had some connections to the Witch; that she along with Anti-Monitor were behind all this and that all their worlds were in danger of being erased.

Rem stood up and walked over to Subaru.

'Rem?"

Rem hugged Subaru tightly.

"Rem knows that Subaru-kun has no vile intentions, Rem believes in her hero and Rem believes in Batman-san. Rem is with you both no matter what!"  
"Rem…"

Emilia also stood up, along with the rest of the camp.

"Subaru would never do anything to harm us, he's gone through so much to help us. I believe in him too!"  
"Emilia..tan…"  
"And Batman-san is one of my best friends, I trust him. Even if he keeps secrets, he does it for our own benefit, so I will trust him."

Batman was surprised to hear their opinions.

Otto:

"Natsuki-san is troublesome, but he is a good person. Just because the Witch brought him and Batman-dono here, means nothing.

Garfiel:

"Boss is Boss. Bat-aniki is Bat-aniki, nothin' much to say abou' tha'."

Frederica:

"My fiance is the hero I trust more than anyone, I care not if he was summoned by the Witch of Envy, he is not one to succumb to evil actions, he along with Subaru-sama are Lugnica's greatest duo."

Sarah:

"Yes, Subaru-sama and my fiance are heroes, and I will not be dissuaded by this new information."

Petra:

"Subaru-sama and Batman-sama are my heroes, if anyone w-wants to say anything o-otherwise then bring it on!"

Ram:

"These two fools, don't have bad bone in them. I find how they were summoned here quite troubling...but I choose to trust them."

Roswaal:

"Yeeeees, Subaru-kun and Batman-san are quite the pair. Buuuuut they are too good natured to be interested in the Witch."

Beatrice:

"Betty doesn't care if Subaru is with the Witch or not, but her Subaru is a good man, I suppose. And...Batman is Betty's friend, so watch what you say about them."

Deathstroke:

"They're both too much of a bunch goody two shoes do be doing that anyways. So let's drop it and get the talking done with."

* * *

Soon the rest of the Camps joined in as they too agreed that Natsuki Subaru and Batman were heroes and that they can trust them

Crusch clutched her swords grip, with Wilhelm right next to her and Ferris standing proudly as well.

"Natsuki Subaru and Batman-dono have both helped me in the past, and I shall do the same for them, should an entire world become their enemy me and my people will fight by their side."

"Subaru-dono and Batman-dono have my deepest respects. I know for a fact that these two would never be allied with the Witch, especially since they have dealt mighty blows to the Cult that worships her. I trust them both."

Ferris placed a hnd on his chest as he too made his opinion.

"Subaru-kyun and Batman-donyo, are good friends to us all. So I will go with Crusch-sama's will and put Ferri-chyan's trust in them."

The Ferris from the world where Runaway Subaru was from, was taken aback immensely by how much his master and her followers respected this Subaru. This world must have gone differently than even his own.

Anastasia also stepped forward, crossing her arms and her knight Julius standing next to her.

"Me too, they helped more times than I can count. So it'd only be fair to stand by partners when the time comes."

"Subaru and Batman are my friends, so I will fight with them should they ask of me."

Priscilla took her chance and put on a powerful pose.

"I respect those two highly, and that is something few in any world has. So messing with them is a grave mistake."

Felt got up and slammed her fist into her palm.

"Subaru nii-chan is a good buddy of mine...and Batman...i-is someone I care about a lot! So if you mess with them, I'll sick Reinhard on you!"

Reinhard sighed as he was being treated like a dog, but put on a brave face as to show his agreement in defending Batman and Subaru to no end.

Ambush Bug was happy to see them so resolved, mostly because he was now saved from a future beating by Subaru and Batman.

* * *

Dr. Fate continued…

"Then in two hours, a team will be venturing out to invade the area where Od Laguna has trapped the Anti-Monitor, we will dismantle the Society and deal a defeating blow to the Anti-Monitor."  
"Make it sound easy, but we got this!"  
"You will be coming Subaru?"  
"Well me at least, I got a chance to shine in this battle."

Dr. Fate was concerned that a Prime Subject was coming with them to battle, but Batman gave a reassuring nod.

"Very well, I hope you have some sort of plan then."

With that, everyone began gathering outside.

* * *

Petra, Otto, Frederica and Sarah said their goodbyes to everyone.

"Please come back safe!"

"Natsuki-san, Batman-dono don't be too risky out there."

Subaru patted Petra on the head, while Batman fist bumped Otto. Frederica and Sarah gave Batman a goodbye kiss on his cheeks, smiling even as they heard some of the other superheroes wooing at them. The two ladies smiled embarrassed, while he put up an agitated aura. The other Beatrice took his hand and led him away, seemingly making a sour face for some reason...even while Diana was simply glancing at him from a distance.

Subaru and his team consisting of Rem, Garfiel, Emilia, Deathstroke, Ram and Roswaal, along with the Crusch Camp, Priscilla, Anastasia's Camp, minus the actual head as she would stay behind, and the Felt Camp.

The Justice League met as well, with the other members that had arrived in the two hours prep time.

Batman opened a tear in space...riding through it was the Batmobile, Garfiel and Subaru's eyes sparkled seeing what they thought was the coolest thing ever.

Dr. Fate and John Constantine looked up at the crisp afternoon sky, snow still underneath their feet.

"So it's time then eh?"  
"Of course. We have to restore order."  
"Quick question though, how did ya know about all this stuff with their world and shit?"  
"...Years ago the JSA had a run-in with their world. We helped seal away Satella and erased away everyone's memories. However, Jay Garrick, the original Flash, seemed to regain his memories with help of the Speedforce, luckily he was an honorable man and took the secret to his grave along with my original host Kent Nelson."  
"Right, your new host is his cousin right?"  
"...Enough with this idle talk."

Dr. Fate flew away as Constantine blew away the rest of his cigarette.

"Touchy ain't we?"

* * *

Now Batman and Subaru were next to each other as they looked out to the whole mountain range.

"You sure the other versions will be alright?"  
"We're leaving Knight Subaru with them, along with several others."

"Well, I'll guess that'll do."

With that Subaru saw Batman put his hand out to him.

"Good luck, Natsuki Subaru."  
"You too, Bruce Wayne."

The two men shook hands as they were now prepared to depart.

* * *

Batman stood in the front of a large Ankh portal as he roared out to the Alliance.

"We are now preparing to venture out to invade their home-base! Everyone is to prepare themselves for anything! Keep each other safe and if you feel you cannot fight any longer, escape to the House immediately!"

"...!"  
"Everyone good luck."

Subaru raised his fists up high into the air.

"VICTORY!"

Everyone was at first quiet…

"V-VICTORY!"  
"VICTORY!"

Rem and Emilia did the same thing he did, soon Beatrice and Garfiel did as well. Crusch, then Priscilla and soon everyone in the alliance.

"Victory."

Batman and Superman raised their fists as well. Subaru mounted himself on Patrasche as the others boarded the Batmobile, Mimi and Garfiel sitting on the top of it. Anyone with flying powers began floating up. The Batwing flew over them with several other people inside of it. A helicopter owned by Green Arrow arrived as well and a jet made for the Justice League's use also descended from the clouds. Others were preparing departure as they got on their own Ground Dragons and Ligers. They were ready.

* * *

The Ankh Portal opened and everyone gazed forward, their expressions battle ready.

The time was now.

" **LET'S GO KICK ASS!"**

Subaru roared this as they marched forward.

The battle between the Justice Alliance and the Apocatastasis Society was now set to begin.

* * *

Back in the mansion, a short haired Emilia sat next to her Subaru and rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Subaru?"  
"Nothing...just waiting…"  
"For what?"

She tilted her head curiously, making him cup her chin...making her moan happily.

"For a chance, to save our world."

Just then, two other people sat close to him on an adjacent couch.

The female Roswaal and Rey sat elegantly as they scoped the area around them.

"Wellllll, it's almost about time yes?"  
"Yes, Roswaal-sama."

The tired looking Subaru allowed Emilia to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Just a little longer, when we get the signal."

Right as that happened the Runaway Subaru noticed how they were acting...contemplating if he should say anything. But a quick glance from his version of Rem, who glanced away from him...which made him turn around and out of the room.

* * *

Anti-Monitor raised himself from his seat crafted out of a destroyed mountain, as Omega and two other members...Hector and Pandora; the originals...made it to him.

"They're on the way."  
" **THEN IT BEGINS."**

Anti-Monitor walked forward, along with all the members of his Society. The stars high above them, illuminating the dark space skies, readying the vast rocky terrain as a field for battle.

* * *

At the Pleiades Watchtower, a blue haired girl was looking over the stars. Gazing at the other piece of earth floating ahead of them.

"They're coming onee-san."  
"Then we need to make sure they don't make it here alive."

Shaula emerged from the back of the white room, summoning a spear of light.

"Let's get ready Meili."

 _Here the two sides of war, were to engage in battle; they would resist, and they would bite, until only one side was victorious._


	78. Chapter 78: Zero Hour

**AN: Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Eight: Zero Hour

The rumbling of the engine, was what the ones inside of the Batmobile could hear as they looked out the windows. What graced them was a rocky terrain, like one would see near the mountains of Gusteko, but above them was what really caught their eyes.

It was a star filled sky with not a cloud in sight. Emilia looked to the east and saw the Pleiades Watchtower, on top a piece of floating earth, but it was quite far away.

"Shouldn't we send someone or a group to protect the tower."  
"Well, I'm more worried that Shaula will just attack anyone that gets too close regardless."  
"Oh, well that would be a problem wouldn't it?"

Rem looked forward and saw Subaru was with Patrasche racing forward as well. She smiled seeing taking the charge as he did.

"Subaru-kun really is brave."  
"I know right? He's really taking his hero position seriously."  
"Rem thinks seeing his parents did that for him."

Emilia grinned as she too agreed in that regard.

Batman kept driving when he got a message on his comm link.

"Subaru?"  
"Yeah, how is everyone doing back there?"  
"Fine, though I can hear Garfiel and Mimi being restless on the top."  
"Hehe, as they should be. Pop on some tunes and they'll calm down."  
"My Batmobile isn't some luxury ride, I don't have a radio system here nor a audio jack."  
"...Poor Bruce, never taking in life with any pleasantries...what a pain."

Batman grimaced, especially when he could overhear Beatrice say the same thing. Then he got another message.

"Hey it's Deathstroke, I'm tossing Garfiel a boombox I found in this helicopter. He should calm down once he plays it."

"Who still has a boombox?"  
"Just shut it already. Making me feel old here."

Garfiel caught the boombox as Deathstroke told him to push the red button.

"'Kay let's see then."

Once he did, the song " _Holy Wars...The Punishment Due by Megadeth"_ began playing. Green Arrow looked back as he was driving the helicopter and raised a brow as Deathstroke seemed to be tapping his foot with the song.

"Don't see that too often."

Garfiel and Mimi banged their heads to it as well. Subaru and Beatrice could wince a bit…

"It is an appropriate song for the situation I guess."  
"Still, it'll alert the enemy we're coming, I suppose! Shouldn't we use the element of surprise?"  
"We would...if there weren't three bad versions of Bruce-san with them, they probably already know we're coming."

As he said that, he glanced up and was surprised to see a plethora of Green Lanterns flying through the air, next to them were yellow ones, red ones, pink ones, blue and purple ones as well. There was even a single orange one.

Rem was astonished by the sight.

"Bruce-san, what are they?"  
"Lantern Corps. They police the sectors of space, each color represents a different Corps that works in their own unique way and use their own abilities. Green is for Willpower, Red is for Rage, Yellow is for Fear, Blue is for Hope, Pink is for Love, Purple is for Compassion and Orange is Avarice...so you can see why there's only one of them."

"Wow...um, is that the moon?"

Coming up the side was a planet, one with the symbol of the Green Lantern logo.

"Oh, that's Mogo. It's a sentient planet that is also a Green lantern."

Emilia and Rem were shell shocked to see a planet that was actually alive. Ram and Roswaal couldn't stop staring and had their mouths drop.

"This world is too much for us."

Garfiel and Mimi pointed at the planet with heightened excitement.

"Oh wow! Tha's freakin' cool!"  
"Cool! Cool! A world that can fight!"

Subaru and Beatrice stared at Mogo with an astonished expression.

"Batman-san's world keeps on suprising the hell out of me! Almost feel drained."  
"Truly, Betty thinks that this world is beyond fascinating, I suppose!"

A Star Sapphire flew down next to the Batmobile and looked inside it, Ram and Roswaal were amazed by the fact that she was flying effortlessly, with no mana usage.

Ram was a little concerned.

"Bruce-san, why is this one getting close to us?"  
"She must sense extreme amount of love in here. Most likely she wants to convert that very person."

Ram looked over and made a quite sour look to the Lantern, scaring her away from them.

"Just because there is love here, doesn't mean she should get close...though I wonder who she was looking for?"

Rem put on a smug face of victory, making Emilia pout.

* * *

Wilhelm rode forward on his own Ground Dragon when he saw Black Adam flying next to him.

"Do you have any issues Adam-dono?"  
"None that would concern me."  
"I am told that you have powers derived from gods, that will be an immense help in this battle."  
"For all we know just me and Superman can take on the entire Society by ourselves."  
"I really wish we could just do that...but I am still a warrior and I must help avenge the lives lost due to the Society's vile actions."  
"Hmmm, you are indeed a proud man Wilhelm. If we had met before I would have easily had you as a general in my military."  
"The offer is gracious, but I am in servitude to Crusch-sama. So I must act to my loyalty."  
"Good, a fine vassal you are Wilhelm. May the gods bring you favor in the battle."

Black Adam jetted forward, catching up with several other heroes, leaving Wilhelm to focus forward.

* * *

Blue Beetle kept flying through the air when he flew down next to Julius.

"You guys doing alright here?"  
"Yes, though this experience is quite, overwhelming."  
"Ha, I guess you have a point. Never thought crazy stuff like this would happen huh?"  
"No none at all. This entire ordeal easily flies over all of our heads. The idea of countless worlds, super-heroes, and the concept of us being in space like this. If one were to say these things before, they would think them mad."

Blue Beetle nodded.

"Sure, like if I told you my suit is actually a sentient alien weapon that makes whatever weapon is needed you'd probably call me loco right?"  
"Of course...you're not joking are you?"  
"Haha, you got a lot to learn in this world, Señor Juukulius."

Julius chuckled at this as he whipped the reins for his dragon to speed up.

* * *

Black Canary sat down next to the Teen Titan members that were sitting in the helicopter with them.

"You doin' okay everyone?"

Starfire herself nodded, but glanced over at Deathstroke who was still enjoying the music being played.

"I just...don't understand is all."  
"What exactly?"  
"Slade...he was one of the most dastardly people I ever knew. I could never bring myself to trust a man so intent on money...and yet, there he is, helping us in this fight with no monetary gain and being part of a group that seems to trust him. I just can't understand it."  
"I hear he did a lot of changing over in the other world, they all did."  
"Maybe...I should change too."  
"Do whatever you feel is best Star."

Black Canary got up and passed by the window, looking out at the vast landscape around them.

* * *

Supergirl was flying through the air when she decided to speak with the orange haired girl who was sitting in the Justice Leagues Jet.

"So tell me, how did you get in there?"  
"Luck smiled upon me and let it be so, just as it should be."  
"Uh, okay. Not a clear answer."  
"Tell me something, Supergirl...how do you achieve such feats without using magic?"  
"Oh I'm Kryptonian, so being showered in sunlight from a yellow sun let's me do this."

She seemed even more curious by a certain word she said.

"Kryptonian?"  
"Yeah, I was originally from a world called Krypton...it's gone now. Only me, Superman and General Zod survived."  
"I see...I do apologize about your cumbersome situation, but I am simply marveled by you."  
"Uh, thanks?"  
"When this is over why not join me? We can make the world a simply marvelous place as I take up my position as King of Lugnica."  
"Thanks, but I got a duty of protecting, not serving sister."  
"Hmph. Well I tried! Thank you for the exciting story, you can go if you wish."  
"In a moment...I want to learn more about your world, if you would?"

Priscilla, winked at her, giving her the glory of hearing more about the other world from the Royal Candidate.

* * *

The army continued forward, but everyone noticed it.

It was quiet.

It was peaceful.

No one was attacking them.

Crusch ordered everyone to keep their guards up.

Subaru glanced up again...he saw the stars shining brightly above them. Then he noticed a lot of them seemed to sparkle...then got bigger...almost like-

 **"OH SHIT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"**

They weren't stars, they were beams falling right towards them.

The beams descended down as they pulverized the very ground they hit, Patrasche did her best outmaneuvering of the blasts, one almost did get them, sending them up into the air a bit, however the proud Ground Dragon landed her feet and kept running. The blasts kept raining down, the Batmobile skidding on the dirt as it narrowly dodged a blast. Blue Beetle zipped around several of them, while Superman shot some out of the sky with his heat vision. Supergirl shot at some as well as she protected the jet from oncoming beams.

Crusch held fast to her reins as the beams continued. She looked to her side and saw an unlucky rider get blasted apart along with his dragon, blood and tissue strewn across Crusch's face. She even shook her head to shake off a piece of the man's scalp of her shoulder.

More and more several knights were eviscerated by the beams, even a few humvees were completely destroyed by the blasts, sending burning bodies high into the sky. Subaru then saw a beam head straight towards them.

"E.M.M.!"

Activating his spell, he ordered Patrasche to stop, when she did the beam bounced them and destroyed a nearby boulder instead.

Now, they saw that the barrage of attacks were over.

Crusch turned to look at the horrid scene of death and destruction behind her. Bodies lay about...jaws, eyes and intestines strewn across the rocky field. And fire was high in the air, it's smoke flying high into the air.

The Batmobile opened up it's top and Batman focused, so did the Kararagian Batman, they aimed their palms in the direction where the blasts came from, over a valley that was ahead of them.

"YANG SPELL: DESCENDING JUSTICE!"

Both men yelled this out as they fired huge balls of magic in an arching position. The other heroes were shocked to see it. Superman voicing everyone's amazement.

"Bruce is...using magic?"

Once the yang orbs were over a certain altitude...they erupted and sent beams raining down from the sky. Littering the valley ahead of them in a barrage of destruction. Once it was done, there was nothing but clouds of debris. Crusch unsheathed her sword as she raised it into the air.

"Everyone hold fast!"

There was an uneasy stillness as everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, from the cloud a Shadow Demon flew out straight at Subaru, it's hand reached out to him, but Beatrice blasted it apart with Minya.

Then another one appeared out of nowhere. Only for it be blasted apart by a heat beam by Superman.

Then a vast army of them sprang out of the destroyed valley, right at the Alliance.

" **CHAAAAARGE!** "

Crusch and Wonder Woman bellowed this out as the two armies charging at each other. The two sides finally clashing together.

Maybe it was appropriate then, that the boombox that fell to the ground earlier, was still working...playing " _Tusk by Fleetwood Mac"_ , as if it reign in the battle ahead of them.

Subaru could aquate what he was seeing, as something spoken of in religious texts, **the end of days.**

* * *

From a top of the valley's hills emerged the Apocatastasis Society. Warlock Batman glanced back at Pandora who slowly walked over to him. She gently brushed her hand over his own.

"I believe your time to prove yourself has come."  
"Undoubtedly, even if you're not the Pandora from my world...but you still are her."  
"What a creative way of understanding…"

She stepped on her tippie toes and spoke softly to him as she rubbed her hands delicately on his chest.

"Win."  
"Yes."

Subaru furrowed his brows at them.

"Apocatastasis Society…"

Warlock Batman flew forward, with many of the other members not far behind. Just then, Batman pushed some buttons on his dashboard and the Batmobile sprung up several weapons and fired bullets, missiles and cannons. Many of them missed Warlock Batman, but took care of several Shadow Demons. Everyone minus Batman exited out of the Batmobile and clashed with several Witch Cultists. Garfiel kicking one away as Mimi hit one over the head with her staff. Roswaal and Ram used there magic to destroy more of them, but soon came face to face with Shadow Demons. They were now all locked into battle.

"Hmph!"

Guy Gardner and B'wana Beast made their charge at him. Guy made several swords with his ring, but it was ineffective as he simply dodged it, with ease. B'wana tried to wrap his arms around his neck, only for Warlock Batman to absolutely crush his head with palm thrust.

"You bastard!"

Guy formed a baseball bat and formed chains around him, he easily broke through it and when Guy had the bat to the side of his head...he activated his Speedforce mode and was now behind him. He fired his yang beam out of his finger which shot through his neck. As Guy gasped for air he was punched through the chest.

"I never liked you Gardner."

He removed his hand and allowed Guy's body to slump over to the ground. His ring flying out of his hand.

* * *

The other Society members made it to the battlefield and were doing their utmost to kill many adversaries.

Julius used his spirits to block a strike from Justice Enforcer Ram, but almost was blindsided by the Justice Enforcer Rem, who had the Justice Buster's fist careening towards him. The hit was blocked by Halibel. He then spun in the air and tried to kick down the suit, but used it's other arm to block the hit, sending a small shockwave into the air. Warlock Batman then fired several beams of light around himself, destroying much of the battlefield around them. He then made it around and could see his next target...Pamela Isley. But to his annoyance, Julius and Halible charged at him from the cloud of debris.

"Tsk! Worthless…"

* * *

Deathstroke was mowing through several Shadow Demons and a Witch Cultist when he saw in the corner of his eye Vigilante and The Wonder Twins sliced to ribbons by the one person he was looking for.

"Okay, there he is."

Deathstroke dodged an explosion and leapt over the corpse of the Crimson Avenger before getting his sword ready and trading strikes with the man in question.

"I had a feeling I'd run into you."  
"We do think alike."

Deathstroke was now fighting himself.

He fired at the other version of himself with some assault rifles he had stolen from Cadmus, but of course he was leaping away easily.

He also noticed how his costume was different, including the symbol on his chest.

"So you're a dog to the Witch's Cult?"  
"Fuck off, I had to. Otherwise Batman and his fucking Sin Archbishops would've had me killed a long time ago!"

They exchanged a few punches as they continued their conversation.

"So what do you do in their cult?"  
"I kill people. Easy right?!"

He tried kicking a windblade at him, but Deathstroke saw this and kicked his own, the two strikes clashed together as the impact caused the very ground to shake and dirt go flying.

They charged at each other once again.

"Are you at least a Sin Archbishop?!"  
"Yup, I'm Pride."  
"Heh, how APPROPRIATE!"

The two had their swords clash once again, sending sparks flying. Deathstroke headbutted him before Pride jumped back and tossed a knife at him, when he dodged it, he found himself jabbed twice by the electrical staff. Pride fired the electric bolt at him, but he twisted himself, saving himself from the strike. He literally slid across the ground and leered up at him. Pride then slammed the staff onto the ground and balanced himself while holding onto it, kicking around several times.

"Shit!"

Countless wind blades were shot out at random tearing up the battlefield, everyone took some measure to dodge or slip away from it.

Deathstroke carefully aimed his wrist...firing his newly acquired Wrist Guns which he pilfered from Deadshot.

Pride spun his staff and used Wind Magic to send the bullets flying away. From behind himself Dolphin tried to sneak up on him, but he used Chakram Destruction to slice her into several pieces. Deathstroke saw his chance and activated his special move.

"Sword Art: God Killing Severance."

His sword was covered in the wind and he charged forward. Pride saw this and did the same technique...but also grabbed a burlap sack from his back pocket. He tossed it and Deathstroke simply jumped over it..

"Wind Spell: Eviscerating Gifts"

The sack suddenly expanded and exploded sending pieces of metal, knives and glass everywhere. Deathstroke realized he stuffed the bag with those dangerous items then used Wind Magic to cause it to inflate like a balloon and pop.

A magical grenade.

Perfect for killing people from afar.

"Augh!"

Deathstroke was now covered in wounds, but saw that Pride was now above him, so he readied his sword and the two swords clashed.

The resulting attack sent a wind slice that actually cut several Shadow Demons in half and even a nearby hill was destroyed. When Deathstroke looked up he saw that his sword began to crack.

"Fuck."  
"There isn't room for more than one Deathstroke! Time to end this little fight!"

Pride kicked him to the ground, hurting his body more than normal.

Deathstroke quickly got back up, but saw his other version raging down towards him. He fired Chakram Destruction at him, but he was dodging them with no problem.

He tried to slice his head off, but dodged...only for him to spin his body and successfully slice off his right arm.

"ERGH!"

Pride then stabbed through Deathstroke's stomach and narrowed his glowing red eye at him...then Deathstroke pulled from his back something that made even this other Deathstroke twinge in fear.

"Oh fuck."  
"Pissing your pants now?"

He pulled out the God Killer and with one simple slash, cut off Pride's arms. He didn't panic however and actually landed a kick on his head. Before the God Killer extended it's blade and stabbed through his neck.

"Aughhhh...forgot abou….that sword.."  
"You've been a slave to that Cult for too long. It fucked you up in more ways than you realzied. Me on the other hand?"

He pulled the blade out, before spinning around and the sword changed to the size of a hunting blade.

"I GOT BETTER."

He quickly sliced off the Sin Archbishop of Pride's head clean off.

Now there was truly one Deathstroke.

Deathstroke, the Greatest Assassin in the World.

* * *

Crusch launched a Sword Strike at Owlman who not only dodged but was mowing through Red and Yellow Lanterns. He finally made it over, only to see Wilhelm try and strike him down...he did a spin in the air and kicked his face. He jumped back up, with his face now covered in blood. Ferris made it over to Crusch, only to see Owlman fire his plasma gun at them…

"Crusch-sama!"

Wilhelm tried to run to them and Ferris put himself in front of her. Then they found themselves next to Wilhelm. They looked around and finally saw who saved them.

"Flash-dono!"  
"You guys okay?"

Flash gave them a concerned look before looking in front at a simply annoyed Owlman. He then pressed a button on his wrist and out came his Owl-Wing. It flew over the intense battlefield as it launched something behind him, before it could fly towards them and attack further it was blasted apart by several Red Lanterns, making Owlman snarl at them. Emerging from the crater was a giant machine, stainless chrome steel made up it's body and it had vicious green eyes. Owlman chuckled to himself as he jumped back and entered into it's back.

"Thaaaaat doesn't look good."

The Injustice Buster sprang to life and began attacking them. Flash dodged but suddenly slipped on something and crashed into a nearby hill.

"Flash-dono!"

He shook his head as he got up and looked at the device that was on the floor that seemed to make him slip. Still even as he got up, the crash left him battered and bruised. Wilhelm charged but was easily slapped back onto a nearby hill. Crusch fired another Sword Strike but it only pushed the suit back some. It then charged at them as it's knuckles began to glow lime green.

Crusch narrowed her eyes as she roared at the oncoming attack-

" **SHAZAM!"**

A lighting bolt fell from the sky and slammed the suit down to the ground. From the sky came Black Adam charging down at the suit. The suit then fired green heat vision beams which knocked him out of the sky. However he just got back up with his clothes singed and a bloody nose, though now he was mad.

From behind Static raced forward on his disc and fired countless volts of electricity at him.

"Got room for one more dance partner? Can't be putting me in the corner."  
"Ergh."

The suit spun around and slammed Static to the ground, raining it's fists to slam down on him, but Black Adam punched him away.

"Do not turn your back to me, fool!"

The two began exchanging punches with each other, as Crusch and Ferris ran to check on Static as he stood back up rubbing his head.

"Are you well?"  
"Yeah. yeah. You'd be surprised how a good blow to the head clears things up."  
"If you're joking that means you're fine. We need to concentrate on defeating OWlman."

"Yeah, but we need a plan!"

Flash then appeared next to them fixing himself.

"Yeah, and I think I got one...but I need you all to distract him for a bit."  
"Hey, being an annoyance to bad guys, is like, my second superpower."

Static charged at him, with Wilhelm not far behind. Flash nodded as he concentrated with all might as he began shuffling himself…

* * *

Black Adam now had his costume torn up as he continued trading blows with each other. He tried to grab him and toss him into the air, but Injustice Buster fired another beam from his eyes blasting him in the face and then using a haymaker to slam him into the ground.

"Where are your gods now?!"

He haymakered him again and again, crushing the very ground underneath them. Before Wilhelm actually sliced at the back of the suit. This got the suit's attention.

"SHAZAM!"

A lightning bolt hit him from above and Black Adam took the chance to uppercut him off. Then Static fired more electric shots at him, forcing the suit to actually fire a sound based weapon at him, causing Static to flop off his disc and next to Black Adam. They both scrunched over...before Crusch fired another Sword Strike at him, causing him to stop…

"Hey Adam, let's give this guy one hell of a charge!"  
"Very well, let him feel the might of thunder!"

The two of them fired a massive charge of electricity at him, causing him to put up a plasma shield, the stray electrical sparks broke apart the battlefield, sending some combatants to dodge.

Then Crusch proudly looked back at an increasingly vibrating Flash.

"NOW!"  
"Here goes!"

Flash at super speed made it past Crusch and was now next to the suit...then he used his rapid vibrations to make his molecules pass through the suit and into the riding system. There he grabbed a hold of Owlman and began pummeling him with superfast punches. Owlman's mask and suit was broken apart. Then the suit opened and out came out Flash who had punched Owlman right out. When he got up, Crusch flinched when he saw a man who looked exaclty like Bruce Wayne standing there with his face bloodied...only with bags under his eyes and longer hair.

Flash punched him across the jaw, only for Owlman to make his gloved fingers sharpen and he sliced at Flash's chest. He then tackled him and pulled out his Plasma Gun...only for it to be sliced in half by Crusch's Sword Strike. He glared over at her, but then saw that his suit was torn to pieces by Black Adam. He jumped back to make a tactical retreat.

"Too slow."

He was then stabbed in the abdomen from behind by Wilhelm. Wilhelm then spun around and grabbed another sword and sliced his back open. Owlman roared wildly as he spun as well and used his talons to slice away half of Wilhelm's face off. Wilhelm seemed undeterred by the sheer pain, and used his sword to try and stab him again, only for Owlman to push the blade away and chop him to the ground...then as he was about to use ninjitsu to disappear...he was suddenly sliced in half.

Crusch used her Hundred Man Sword Strike on him.

He looked over at them with an enraged expression as blood poured out of his mouth...then he put on a defiant smile.

"Y-You...will...never...b-beat-"

His top half hit the ground, making his intestines spill out.

Wilhelm was helped up by Flash as Black Adam tossed away the destroyed suit.

Crsuch breathed a sigh of relief, but Flash looked down at the body of Owlman and made a concerned expression.

"D-Did we have to kill him?"  
"Flash-dono, we have no choice in the matter. I know you have the same code of honor as Bruce-dono, but right now we have to defend ourselves."  
"Next time, I'll make sure we don't have to resort to this."

Just then, as Crusch and Ferris were running to them a group of Witch Cultists were charging at them...only for them to be mowed down by bullets. From the distance they saw Deathstroke firing an assault rifle with one hand as he carefully had his detached arm in his armpit. He then hurried over and met with them.

"Cat-boy, help me out here."  
"Okay, Ferri-chan has a lot of work to do."  
"Then get to it...this battle is only getting more intense-"

At that moment a Blue Lantern's corpse fell out of the sky and landed nearby.

"See? We don't have a lot of time."

The group looked around and saw that the war was getting more and more vicious.

* * *

Subaru and Beatrice were riding through the vicious barrage of explosions and beams. Subaru was even able to grab some Batarangs given to him by Batman tossed them at a Witch Cultist knocking him to the ground. Suddenly a large robot that resembled Batman landed in front of them with the corpses of Arrowette and Artemis of Bana-Mighdall in each hand. It tossed them away before it aimed a punch at Subaru.

"Minya!"

Beatrice fired a spear of light at it, knocking it away for a moment. Then it got back up and began chasing them down. Subaru looked back and took a deep breath as he shot an Unseen Hand behind himself, actually using Patrasche's Divine Protection as an advantage as it sped up and slammed the robot across the face. Then Patrasche did a sharp turn as Beatrice fired another spear at it, damaging it's head. Rem came out from behind some boulders and slammed her Morningstar at it's head, then aimed her palm at him.

"AL HUMA!"

A gigantic ice glacier shot out and crashed the machine into the ground and sent rocks and dirt flying high into the air.

Rem ran over and smiled up at them.

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Way to go Rem! You did awesome!"  
"Rem likes it when you praise-"

Then they heard a commotion as they saw the machine walk over to them, it's mechanical eyes blinking in and out. Sparks flew were parts of it's ouier armor fell apart...but it was still moving. Rem got in front of them, even as Patrasche roared at the robot to get away. The machine kept moving and was-

"WHOA!"

It was blasted apart by beams from the sky. Dr. Fate flew down to inspect them.

"You are alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the save Fate!"  
"Do not celebrate just yet Natsuki Subaru...we have company."

Behind them, something humongous and growling landed right behind them. It's red eyes shined like orbs of pure hate.

"Oh shit…"  
"My sentiments exactly."

Doomsday walked out of the crate he just made, covered in the blood of countless heroes and Lanterns he had just finished killing...with every intention of doing the same to them.

* * *

Superman was zooming through the air as he punched his way through countless Shadow Demons before coming face to face with Enchantress who was firing magical attacks from the sky.

"June! This has to stop! Look around you, all this fighting isn't going to save anyone!"

She fired some magic beams at him, but he flew around them.

"I have to! If I don't our world could be erased like all the others."  
"If you asked us for help, we could've prevented this!"  
"No...if I didn't join…"

She stopped firing her blasts and gazed around, specifically to the ground below and seeing the devastation.

"Oh...what have I done…?"  
"It's not too late. We can help you and save the world, together."

Superman was now floating in front of her and reached his hand out to her. She hesitated at first, but took a small breath as she too reached out.

The Master Swordsman Batman stabbed through her with his Dragon Sword.

"AUGHHK!"  
" _ **Filthy traitor. I knew it was a mistake letting you into the team."**_

 _Superman's eyes widened as he saw the light in her eyes fade._

"JUNE!"  
"Hk...Save...th-"

She bursted into blue light as Batman pushed through her ashes and clashed with Superman.

"HOW COULD YOU BRUCE?!"  
" _ **She was an inevitable liability for us, don't worry Clark, there will be others to exterminate too."**_

Superman swung a punch at him, but he quickly dodged and slammed him to the ground with his sword. When Superman crashed into the ground Reinhard ran straight to him.

"Superman!"  
"It's alright, I'm fine Reinhard."

He looked up and saw Master Swordsman Batman cutting away several Yellow and Pink Lanterns and even crushing the head of the Green Lantern G'Nort in his hand. Superman could only recoil in disgust.

"What happened to you…?"

Just then, someone appeared behind them, the two men narrowed their eyes at the oddly dressed man.

"Haahhhhh, what's with those angered looks, dealing with them is just an eyesore...sooooo troublesome."  
"I can assume you are with them?"  
"In a waaaay, but I stick foooor myself."

Superman's eyes shined red as he glared at the man.

"And you are?"  
"I am the Warlock of Tristitia, Hector is myyyyyy name."

Hector walked laxed to them, his eyes heavy as if he was bored with their encounter.

* * *

Emilia was charging forward alongside Garfiel and Mimi, when they were stopped by someone dressed like how Fortuna would in the past, but with a strange white helmet.

"Get out of the way, or else!"  
"Yeh, unless ya wan' a trashin' ass kickin' tha' is!"

The girl removed her helmet and tossed it to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened and they simply stared in utter shock. The girl let out a familiar, but raspy voice.

"You...will not...stand in Batman-sama's way."

 _Standing in front of them...was Emilia, only older and with a buzzed haircut._

A single burn mark ran below her right eye and down her cheek.

"Oh my god...you are me…"  
"No, you are a mistake…"

Ice spears formed around her as he smiled deviously at them.

"A mistake I am about to fix."

* * *

Justice Commander Garfiel noticed Black Canary taking a deep breath and readied himself. She then unleashed her Canary Cry, making him guard himself. He then kept stepping forward as he got closer and closer to her. Then she stopped and was hit on the side by an explosive arrow.

"Sorry I'm late honey."  
"Took a bit longer than I expected."

Garfiel quickly made it over to them and punched the ground...but as they jumped out of the way he did full capoeira kick and hit the both of them. He then kicked off the ground...and punched Black Canary through the stomach. Oliver Queen's spirit fell into despair by the sight.

 **"DINAH!"**

Green Arrow fired every arrow he could think but he just couldn't get the guy to move.

 **"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

He fired another arrow...but Garfiel caught it and used his strength to toss it back at him, causing the explosion to make Green Arrow fly back. Garfiel tossed away Black Canary and glared at Green Arrow, only to see two arrows fired at him, but even he was surprised to see them have a white stream of electricity for between them, he was caught off guard when the electric stream wrapped around him several times before the points of the two arrows collided and they released a huge white dome of light, sending debris high into the air.

Green Arrow hurried over and grabbed Dina.

"Hang on honey, I'll get you to one of them healers okay!?"  
"O...okay…"  
"Just stick with me-"

He was then punched through the chest by Garfiel, while his army was badly damaged, he was only bruised a bit by the explosion. Green Arrow couldn't know about the man's Divine Protection or how it saved him.

"D-Dinah...I…"  
"Oll...ie…?"  
"...We...jus…"

Green Arrow and Black Canary died right then and there in each other's embrace.

Garfiel looked around as he dusted himself off...ready to kill more people.

* * *

Batman got a call on his comm link as he continued driving the Batmobile around and firing his weapons on the Shadow Demons.

"Batman! It's Supergirl! Come in!"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm looking at that tower you guys are trying to protect...something's happening."

Batman turned the wheel so he could get a better look...and low and behold, there was smoke rising near the tower.

"But...who?"

* * *

At the base of the tower, countless men charged forward as several Dragon Carriages were as well and actually firing magical beams at the the Watchtower. Spears of light rained down and killed many of them, but some made it through. Leading the charge was Crusch Karsten...a sickening smile on her face.

"Hurry! While the others are fighting, take the tower!"

Finally, they made it and bursted down one of the walls.

* * *

Inside Meilia and Shaula were upstairs hearing the commotion.

"Meili are you ready?!"  
"Yeah!"

Meili whistled and out emerged several Juggernaut Wolgarm as they roared defiantly.

"We're gonna chase them outta here in no time!"  
"Yup and we can't let these people get away with this…"

For just a second, Shaula shivered and spun her head quickly. Looking around for something.

"What's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing, let's go."

But as they charged forward, Shaula couldn't help but shake away her previous feelings.

"I-It felt like...someone was trying to grab me."

Unbeknownst to her, slowly emerging from the white floor was a single Unseen Hand.

* * *

Back in the House of Mystery, Frederica was tapping her foot as she waited anxiously for everyone to return, still looking out the window.

"Frederica onee-sama, you okay?"  
"Oh, just fine...just waiting for them to return is all."

Petra held hands with her. She was quite cheerful as she was finally given her own clothes, a cute white shirt with blue jeans and a tan coat. But even she was evidently worried about it all.

"It is nerve wracking to think about them going off to fight, but I think they'll be okay."  
"...Yes, when Bruce and Subaru-sama are together, nothing is impossible for them."  
"Right?"

The two girls grinned happily as they went back to the main room to check on everyone.

* * *

Runaway Subaru was sitting in the kitchen table while he tapped a spoon.

"How can I deal with this...even when this is all over, we'll go back home and everyone will be pissed at me."

He tried his best to collect his thoughts, but his mind was wandering through many places. Thinking of Emilia, Rem, Puck, Ram and Ferris. And all the faces they made to him in the past...now replaced with the faces they made to him the previous day.

He was quite depressed with this...but it was when he watched the other version of himself leave with the other heroes through the portal to battle the Apocatastasis Society, he knew what he had to do.

"I can't stay like this."

Subaru shook his head and smacked both of his cheeks, he got up from the table and looked out to the hallway.

"I have to change, I can't keep running from this, not from them not anymore. I need to make amends, set things straight. Even if they still don't forgive me, at least I can say I tried my damndest."

Subaru made the resolve to be brave and actually face the mistakes of his past. So he walked down the halls, so that he could speak to everyone he hurt. He was going to start over.

* * *

From the other room Subaru was speaking with Echidna.

"How much longer do you think we should wait?"  
" _At maximum, ten minutes, in the least five. What do you think, Subaru?"_

She spoke soft things into his ears as he rubbed the gem on his necklace...he glanced at the bed next to him and saw the Rem of his world, still slumbering away. He gently caressed her blue hair and closed his eyes...thinking to himself as to what was a t stake.

"Five minutes."

" _So at four o'clock then?"  
_ "That's right, that'll be our zero hour."

Subaru opened his eyes...devoid of any light...as it reflected Rem's sleeping figure.

"I'll save you Rem, no matter what the cost."

 _The war was raging on, even as the dead piled up, neither side was backing down...unclear to our heroes however, was the fact that insidious intentions were forming in the distance, outside of their grasp._


	79. Chapter 79: Event Horizon

**AN: But wait! There's more! Happy Holidays! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Seventy Nine: Event Horizon

The explosions continued around them as they locked eyes with the vicious being Doomsday. He charged forward as she grinded his fangs to them, they all moved out of the way of his strike, but soon even Patrasche was surprised by his superhuman speed as he nearly grabbed them, Rem jumped into the air and aimed her palm at him.

"AL HUMA!"

The giant ice spear, was shattered into pieces by Doomsday. As he roared up at her, but when he leap to crush her Dr. Fate fired beams at him, sending him flying to the side of a boulder. Doomsday actually jumped down and tossed the boulder at them, only for Fate to focus on it and then levitate it away from them. Subaru hit with batarang, but it of course did nothing.

Subaru looked at the hopeless situation as Dr. Fate landed in front of them...with him speaking some sort of incantation. As Doomsday was now only a few yards away from them…

"Dr. Fate!"

"Fate-sama!"

Dr. Fate then shot out his hand...and spoke the last of the canto, one Beatrice instantly recognized, making her mouth drop.

" **AL SHAMAK!"**

A large dark void formed where Doomsday was, it dissipated as he was sent to another dimension.

* * *

Dr. Fate breathed heavily and even got on one knee, making the others rush to check on him.

"Fate, are you okay?!"  
"Yes, that spell took out a good chunk of my mana but I should be fine."

Beatrice walked over and squatted down a bit to look directly into his eyes.

"How did you know that spell?"

"Betty is possibly the only person in this world who knows about that spell, I suppose."  
"...True, you would be the only current person who knows this spell...unless there was a book that described details about it."

Subaru and the others thought about it. Then the realization came crashing into their heads, they knew only way he could do it.

"T-The Forbidden Archives."

"You are correct."

The library in Roswaal's Mansion that was lost forever in the events of the Sanctuary, only...there was another world where the Mansion did not burn down and the Forbidden Archive was still there. And it was there for anyone to see.

"Y-You broke in there?"  
"Nothing of the sort, I merely went inside. I seem to have an affinity to Yin and Water Magic. So I was able to break the Gate Crossing spell. There I read up on every book I could."  
"I see."  
"You do not seem upset by this."  
"No, you did it with good intentions. Besides it saved us too."

Beatrice got up and raised her hand to him.

"Betty also forgives you, at least those books were finally put to good use, I suppose."  
"Thank you Great Spirit."

As he took her hands to get up...a crack appeared in the space ahead of them.

Breaking through space was Doomsday, freeing himself from the spell Dr. Fate casted. Everyone could not believe what they were seeing, with only Dr. Fate narrowing his eyes.

"I had hoped the dimensional structures were stronger, but I guess not."  
"The fucker can punch through dimensions?! This is absolute bullshit!"  
"No time to dawdle Natsuki Subaru! Here he comes!"

Doomsday quickly dashed to them as the space behind him repaired itself and they had to fight him again. Rem used her Morningstar to hit him, but completely shattered into thousand of pieces...Rem flinched in fear seeing this, making Doomsday smile up at her, he jumped up and had the perfect position to kill her.

"REM!"  
"Al Meganaus."

Dr. Fate summoned several Minya spears and wrapped them in ice magic, the combo then made the spears vibrate rapidly and they fired countless beams out in front of him. Doomsday was bombarded with these attacks, giving Rem the chance to land back down and jump away from him. As Doomsday landed and faced them all, he saw more of the same beams firing rapidly at him...so he punched them all with incredible speed and ferocity. Giving Dr. Fate the opportunity to think of a plan…

"Wait, I think I know of a way to defeat this beast."  
"LEt me guess you need us to distract him?"  
"No, not quite."

He pointed at two people.

"Natsuki Subaru, Beatrice, I need you two to help me."  
"What?"

He looked over at Rem with an intense aura.

"I need you to distract him."  
"If it's to help Subaru-kun, Rem will keep Doomsday away from Fate-sama."

Subaru was not sure what to do, but soon saw thay Doomsday was now done punching away the beams and roaring viciously at them.

Wonder Woman then appeared and drop kicked him into the ground and flew over to Rem.

"Rem are you okay?!"  
"Yes, thank you Diana-sama!"

Dr. Fate then nodded as he spoke up, marking the area in spiritual patterns.

"Listen well, we need you two to distract Doomsday while we prepare the very thing that will stop his advances."

"Alright then, Rem let's go!"

Rem nodded but ran back to Subaru for a good luck kiss to his cheek...making Subaru kiss her forehead. She blushed intensely from it but smiled and dashed off to face Doomsday, summoning her horn as she did.

"Quickly Subaru!"

Subaru ran to Dr. Fate as he and Beatrice began speaking a canto. He was then told to stand in the middle as he held hands with both of them. Subaru felt it...the mana flowing through all three of their bodies, their gates were now exposed to the raw power. They funeled it between themselves and he saw a small ankh symbol float around them over and over again. He looked ahead of himself at how Wonder Woman and Rem were both bloodied and quite tired fighting an uninjured Doomsday. He focused on the monster.

Then he felt his heart skip a beat. Dr. Fate and Beatrice both finished their cantos.

"NOW! BRING DOOMSDAY TO US!"

Rem and Diana jumped back behind the three and Doomsday ran to them with a vicious leering sense to him.

" **GROOOOOOOARRRRR!"**

Subaru, Dr. Fate and Beatrice now had the purple ankh enlarge and face Doomsday.

Subaru spoke as his eyes glowed purple.

"Eat this you monster."

Beatrice looked down at the raging beast, with eyes glowing as well.

"Face the greatest Yin Spell ever created, I suppose."

And so Dr. Fate raised his hand to him, with the other two following suit.

"Bask in the grace of defeat."

Doomsday leapt in the air at them-

" _ **AL NABU MAGORIA SHAMAK!"**_

As they spoke this, the purple ankh flew out and went below Doomsday's feet, and quickly shot out a black energy upwards to the sky...then it condensed and was now nothing more than a small orb...then it evaporated into nothing.

The three of them collapsed as Rem and WOnder Woman worked to heal them.

* * *

"Subaru-kun what did you do to Doomsday?"  
"...We sent him away."  
"But where?"

Dr. Fate sat up and looked up at the sky.

"To another universe, one in our multiverse. Specifically one where all life has already died out. He'll float around with nothing to grasp onto to for at least 10 billion years."  
"What a cruel fate...but appropriate for a monster like him."

Subaru got up while holding Beatrice as he looked around the battlefield..then handed him something.

"Natsuki Subaru, you have earned my respect from that battle so I will give this to you."  
"A helmet?

Wonder Woman instantly recognized it.

"Wasn't this one of your experiments Fate?"  
"Yes, a helmet similar to my own. I was looking to find a pupil to raise one day and train in the mystic arts...but I see now that this young man will need it instead. Take it, it's yours now."

Subaru took it and saw that it looked exactly like Fate's helmet, except it was pitch black instead of gold.

"Wow."  
"Hm, this is the Helmet of Divinity. It will help draw in spiritual energy...or in this case, mana into your body."  
"Like how Onis do it with their horn?"  
"Yes, however, what you don't have to worry about is your gate overloading by the excess mana...instead the helmet will keep it all as a reserve."  
"Wow, that's so cool. Thank you Dr. Fate!"

He bowed respectfully to him and so did Rem, which made Dr. Fate turn his attention to Beatrice.

"And to you Beatrice, you are an artificial spirit, is that correct?"  
"That is indeed correct, I suppose. I was created by Mother long ago."  
"But her creation in you was...quite limited."  
"What are you spouting off about."

Dr. Fate then summoned three books and used his magic to make the pages turn rapidly...the words and letters floated around her.

"W-What are you-"  
"-Beatrice. Spirit of the Witch Echidna and Master of Yin Magic...it is time to unlock your full potential."  
"I-!"

Her eyes turned white and a large beam of light shot out of her. Subaru and Rem panicked, before being eased by Wonder Woman...the light vanished, and what they saw surprised them…

* * *

Now reaching the top of the hill Subaru and Rem looked over the explosions springing up all over the place and the smoke rising. The dashes of light flying through the air, and the forms of thunder high in the sky.

"Okay, ready Rem?"  
"Of course!"

Rem now wielded her new Morningstar, given to her by Wonder Woman to replace her old one for the moment. Dr. Fate and Wonder Woman caught up and hovered in the air. Patrasche made it over and growled ahead towards the battle waiting for them. Next to Subaru he smiled down as he fixed his coat, and prepared to put on his helmet.

"Ready Beatrice?"  
"Hmph, what a silly question. Betty is always ready to handle a few miscreants, I suppose."

He looked down and saw her...Beatrice was now different, her clothes were reversed now with it being bright white with red fur and buttons and what one would call a pink halo floating on her back.

 _She had ascended._

"The Great Spirit Beatrice, is ready to show this Society what happens when you mess with us, I suppose!"  
"THEN LET'S GO!"

Subaru put on the helmet, and his eyes changed to look like Fate's only his were bright yellow.

"Let's win this thing people!"

The party of six now charged forward into the heat of battle.

* * *

Supergirl, Cyborg and Red Tornado flew over to the Pleiades Watchtower in order to check who was attacking it.

"You think the society got through, Supergirl?"  
"No, we've been keeping them all busy! It's gotta be somebody else!"

Just then spears of light shot out at them forcing them dodge to dodge, even making Supergirl fly low to the sandy ground and get a good look at the soldiers that didn't make it. She soon flew up the side of the tower and dodged more and more spears until she made it to a hole on the side of it.

Shaula glared at her and was prepared to fight.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm not here to fight! I'm here to help, I swear!"  
"Liar! You're here with the intruders, trying to defile this sacred tower!"  
"No, Batman sent us here to check on you guys!"

She flinched when she heard a recognizable name, then Meili ran upstairs when she too heard it.

"Wait, Batman jii san? Then is Slade with you?!"  
"Slade...he's back there fighting the Society, you know the guys who are responsible for all this?"  
"...He's alright!"

Meili was more than relieved to hear he was doing okay, this made Shaula lower her stance and realize they probably knew Subaru.

"Then Subaru-sensei is oaky?"  
"Last I heard he was, he's in the fight too."

Just then Cyborg and Red Tornado made it in, sparking the little girls interest in them. But she got a little nervous when she touched Cyborg and felt how cold he was.

"Ew, just like Subaru onii san."  
"Little kids being scared of me hurts you know."

[Do not take it personally Cyborg, children are quite perceptive, even for the misconception humans give their ages.]

Just then they heard the Juggernaut Wolgarm die and the army that was invading march up the stairs. Everyone there got ready to fight, then Supergirl widened her eyes when she saw exactly who it was leading this army.

"Ms. Karsten?"  
"...You were supposed to be busy fighting the Society."

She narrowed her eyes at Supergirl as Wilhelm, Julius, Halibel and Chin got ready to fight.

"S-Stop this! Why are you doing this?! We need your help back there with the Society!"  
"Fools, once we reach the top of the tower we will be able to make a wish and this will be settled."  
"...And what do you want to wish for?"  
"Simple. **THE DEATH OF EVERY SINGLE BATMAN IN EXISTENCE!** "

Everyone in the room in front of the them were stunned into silence, even Red Tornado raised his head in surprise for what they just suggested.

"That's ridiculous! How could you even suggest that-"  
"-IT'S YOU WHO ARE THE FOOLS!"

Supergirl saw the crazed anger on Crusch's face, as she did her best to hide back her tears.

"We've been at war with that tyrant for so long...less than three years and it feels like an ETERNITY! I have had to watch good people die to that scum and his Justice Elite for too long! Even after hearing of all the terrible things that he has done, you would still stand against us?! Have you no heart!? No shame?! He is a cancer that must be rooted out of all of reality! ALL OF IT! His existence will bring despair and destruction wherever he goes! When need to do this! We have to save everyone! WE WILL SAVE MY WORLD!"

She lost her breath as she stared insanely at Supergirl. Waiting for an answer...and she got one.

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that."

Crusch put on a absolutely mortified expression before she shook her head and pulled out a sword and pointed it in front of herself.

"MEN! WE MUST MAKE IT TO THE TOP OF THE TOWER AT ANY COST!"

The mean readied their weapons, as Crusch glared viciously at them, the veins in her eyes reddening.

"And as for these five-"

* * *

Superman and Reinhard were pushed down by Hector's powerful gravitational abilities. He sighed loudly and walked over to Reinhard. The Sword Saint walked over to Hector, but slowly as gravity was still pushing him down.

"Sooooo….you are the Sword Saint, I heard you were powerful, but thiiiiiis is disappointing me a bit. I thooooought you'd be more capable."  
"Curse...you…"

He then sighed again and looked back at Superman who was on his hands and knees.

"And I dooooon't know who you are, but I seeeeeem to not care in the slightest."

"Then, I'll just wait until you are all….crushed…"

Hector's eyes widened as he saw Superman slowly getting up, even with the gravitational forces pushing him down, he glared up at Hector with an enraged expression, making the monotone man actually show a tinge of fear. But he focused harder and made the gravitational force more extreme, making Superman lose balance.

"No one, aaaaaand I mean no can beat me, such an anticlimax, makes me sad."  
"I...will….not!"

Hector glanced and once again saw Superman narrowing his brows at him, he grit his teeth and made his eyes glow red. He fired heat vision beams, but they fell to the ground, making Hector sigh again.

"I...will...NOT LOSE!"

Superman roared this out as his costume had parts of it ripped out and his cape tore apart. Hector's expression changed to complete surprise...as he saw Superman get into a running stance.

"Foooool! You won't be able to get to meeeeee! My Authority, Event Horizon, cannot be beaten! Especially nooooot by some weirdo like you."  
"I'm no weirdo...I'm…"  
"Huuuuuuh?"  
" **I'M SUPERMAN!"**

Superman kicked off the ground and charged straight at Hector making him visibly scared, he tried to back away, only to see Superman was much faster.

"HRAGGGGGH!"  
"NO!"

Superman punched Hector's sides, but since he somewhat struggled to control his powers in the gravity field, he completely caved it in. Hector's arm was flattened and his eyes were almost shot out of his skull. The gravity field dissipated and he was flung far away and into a nearby hill. He struggled to get back up as he looked around in his putrid state. He tried getting up as one of his lower organs had actually popped out of his anus and he was sitting on it, the pain was excruciating.

But a shadow appeared and Reinhard was glaring down at his opponent.

"...S-Sword…"  
"Prepare yourself Warlock, it is time to go to hell."

Reinhard pulled out the sword Reid and stabbed him with it. The blade began to glow white as Hector spoke his last words.

"Underestimating people and being sooooo overconfident….I surely haaaaave sinned, haven't I-"

A large pillar of light shot out of him and ended his life forever. In the end, there was not even anything left to bury.

Superman flew over and saw the crater where Hector was. Superman looked over at Reinhard who bowed to him.

"Thank you for your help Superman."  
"No worries, I honestly wish you didn't kill him….but I can't just stand around and lecture you. We have more important things to worry about."  
"Yes, let us be going then."

Superman and Reinhard nodded to each other. Superman flew forward while Reinhard used his speed to keep up.

With that, the Warlock of Tristitia, Hector, had died….

* * *

Master Swordsman Batman made it over to Kilowog and several other Lanterns who were with Ricardo and the rest of the Fangs of Iron.

"Looks like we got us a new playmate."  
" _ **Weaklings like you should kill yourselves and save me the trouble."**_

Batman charged forward and tried to chop away at one Green Lantern but he dodged...only fo him to throw his sword which went straight through him.

Kilowog summoned spiked gloves and made it over to fight him.

"Ha! You lost your sword, without it you ain't enough to take on a Green Lantern!"  
" _ **Well Kilowog, if I was weaker I'd agree with you...however…"**_

He opened a tear in space and reached his hand inside, pulling out another Dragon Sword.

Ricardo and the rest of his team could only stare at it in utter shock.

"He's got two of them?!"  
" _ **Did you all really think I had only one sword?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY REINHARD'S I'VE KILLED!?"**_

He used his sword to slice Kilowog away, he rolled to the ground clutching his abdomens as he watched Batman slice away at his enemies. Then he made it to the sword he tossed earlier and picked it up...he turned and gave them a sight to be fearful for.

He was wielding two Dragon Swords...one in each hand.

" _ **I'll kill you and a billion more lives, before I lose to anyone!"  
**_ " _Sh-Shit!"_

 _Ricardo took a step back, but someone rushed past him and angrily called to him._

"BRUCE!"

He stopped as he saw the girl in front of him...he knew her well.

 _ **"Felt."**_  
"Please, please stop this."

She had a pleading face on, almost as if she was ignoring the explosions and gunfire in the distance. She could only stare at the man she loved...this version of him who looked terrifying and weld two legendary swords. His vicious red eyes stared her down.

" _ **...You want me to stop?"**_

"Yes, no more...okay?"  
" _ **...NO."**_

He charged forward, with every intention of slicing the girl in half.

Ricardo and his soldiers charged forward.

"Felt-sama, get the hell out of there!"

Felt closed her eyes, before someone grabbed her and rolled out of the way, Batman tried to kick after them but was stopped by Reinhard and Superman who both clashed with his swords.

Felt opened her eyes...to see her hero holding her close.

"BRUCE!"  
"Don't worry I'm here!

She hugged him tightly, and almost started crying as she was patted on her head. He looked over and saw Master Swordsman fighting with Superman and Reinhard. Batman carried Felt with him, the other Beatrice not far behind as he yelled out to Ricardo.

"Move back! Reinhard and Superman will take care of the Master Swordsman!"  
"Right! Everyone fall back!"

Master Swordsman saw them run for it, but chuckled.

" _ **Doesn't matter, even if they get away now...I'll find them later and kill them."**_

Reinhard got mad and sliced away at him with a ton of his strength, only for Master Swordsman Batman to block his hits with one sword. Superman took the chance and punched him across the face, but as he flew back he was able to kick Reinhard and Batman away as well. Batman caught himself as his helmet landed at his feet, having come unbuckle by the hit.

Reinhard and Superman shook themselves ready...only to be petrified by what they were looking at.

" _ **Go ahead, take a good look at the face that will save everyone!"**_

 _Looking back at them, was face that looked to be Bruce Wayne and Reinhard Van Astrea._

 _Morphed together like some sort of disgusting jigsaw puzzle._

 _Ripped and cracked._

 _He had blue eyes, black hair with red streaks._

Superman and Reinhard continued watching as he stabbed a word onto the ground and put his helmet back on, making his red eyes the only things visible again.

" _ **Now, we just need to keep this going a little longer...care to do that for me?"**_

Superman and Reinhard charged forward as Batman retrieved his other sword.

" _ **And when you two are done, I'll find the others and-"**_

* * *

Back at the house, Runaway Subaru got the courage to finally enter the main room and looked over at where his world's people were sitting. He saw as they angrily looked at him...so he swallowed his breath and put on a brave face-

"Everyone, maaaaay I have your attention please!?"

The female Roswaal clapped her hands happily as everyone seemed to be surprised by it.

Saia sat up from the couch and looked at Erick who simply shrugged his shoulders. Even Roy shook his head.

"We have recieved some important news froooom the battlefield! So I think we shooooooudl all gather around and hear it!"

Soon everyone sat or stood by as Roswaal was in front of the fireplace. She happily brushed her hair as her blue and yellow eyes gazed around. She looked to her side at Rey, who nodded back. Then to her other side, to the Subaru from the Broken timeline, he nodded as well.

Astronomer Subaru was holding hands with Child Rem and Ram as they looked at her expectantly.

"Well Ms. Magrave, what was it you were supposed to tell us?"  
"Oh please Ms. Magrave makes me sound sooooo old. But yes, there is that."

Otto and the others from the original timeline were at the doorway confused about it all.

"D-Did Batman-san give her a comm link Sarah-san?"  
"Incorrect, I did not see ehr get one. Only Slade-san, Subaru-sama and you got one."  
"Then, what is she…?"

Runaway Subaru walked over to behind Rem, she noticed this and looked at him with expressionless eyes.

"Rem, after this I want to talk you. I have a lot of things to say."  
"Rem...is not interested."  
"Sorry but I'm not taking no for an answer."

Rem was quite surprised by his tone of voice, so she turned around and looked at his eyes….seeing the kind of eyes she had not seen in a long time.

"Subaru-kun...what do you-"  
"-When she's done, we'll talk. Okay?"  
"O-Okay."

She turned back around to see what this Roswaal had to say, leaving Subaru out of breath but happy that he was getting somewhere.

"Nooooow then, the reason I have called you this attention is to let you know that the Alliance is doing well in their fight against the Society."  
"...!"

Everyone seemed to be overjoyed in hearing this stream of news.

"However the Society is fighting back tooth aaaaaand nail for victory! So all of their members are mustering their strength to defeat them."

"Yup, and thaaaat would include me!"

Silence filled the room as everyone was slowly processing what she just said.

Soon absolute fear swept across the room.

Roswaal smiled beautifully, making it almost disgusting to look at.

"You didn't think we wouldn't seeeeend spies to infiltrate yoooooour group did you? It's not just me of course! My servant Rey haaaas also been part of this process."

Roswaal pulled out a small device along with Rey who stood next to her. Roy looked at his brother in denial and disbelief.

"And soooo had this Subaru-kun over here."

The Broken Subaru walked over and took out his own device and grinned ever so slightly, even with his tired looking eyes.

"Nooooow then, let's begin, they dropped the devices to the ground and they rolled behind them...it opened a dimensional gateway, and eight individuals began walking through.

"So this is where you bastards have been holed up in huh?"

 _Dark Lord Subaru and his spirit Iris._

 _Master Thief Subaru and his spirit Patrasche._

 _Murderer Felt._

 _Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Scarecrow._

 _Natsuki Rigel._

 _Natsuki Spica._

These eight made it through and all of them leered at the others, looking at them with intense panic on their faces..

"Remember, grab the female me and the one with the normal looking kid and wife."

He rubbed his chin as he saw everyone realizing the severity of the matter... **THEY WERE BETRAYED.**

Scarecrow opened his mouth wide as he let air escape, making Pride scratch his burned mark and making a disgusted face.

"And everyone else, Pride?"  
"Heh, that's easy!"

He then pointed his finger at the terrified, huddled collection of people, with a sickening grin on his face.

* * *

Crusch Karsten, crazed from traumatic events, Natsuki Subaru, driven mad by willingness into evil actions and Bruce Wayne, a monster driven to kill by past sins; had given their declaration on what they had intended to be the fate of those their eyes set upon.

"- **K** **I** **L** **L**

 **T** **H** **E** **M**

 **A** **L** **L** **!** "

 **It was death.**

 _Betrayed and seen as the enemy, tragedy rears its ugly head upon our heroes._


	80. Chapter 80: Decimation

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS! I kid, I kid. But really, happy holidays. I am super hungover right now, but I still got this chapter done. So here ya go! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty: Decimation

Silence filled the corridors of the House of Mystery, this was because the denizens residing in it were petrified with fear, they couldn't even make a peep...the enemy was in front of them.

Dark Lord Subaru bit off a piece of his fingernail and spit it on the ground. He smiled elegantly as he muttered to them…

"Die."

Him and his group charged forward, making Knight Subaru move as well.

"Get everyone out of here!"

He summoned a dark sword which clashed with Master Thief's wrist blades. Everyone ran out of the room, while Rey, Roswaal and Broken Subaru's group escape through a void...the sight made Roy hold Saia as he tried not to cry.

"Onii-sama."

They ran down the halls with all their might.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?"  
"Bastards, do you have any idea how many innocent people you've killed?!"

He swung him away, only for his opponent to float above the ground and levitate to him.

"Fool, I fought Batman and the Sword Saint. You are nothing to me!"

Knight Subaru then dodged both a fire blast and a shotgun blast. He looked over at the insidious smile of Dark Lord Subaru.

"The rest of you, go!"

Rigel, Scarecrow and Spica made a mad dash out of the room, and as Knight Subaru tried to get back...Felt went and struck him with her blade. He blocked it but furrowed his eyes at her.

The rest of the refugees were being led by Frederica and Petra...only to hear a loud scream behind them.

They looked back and saw Scarecrow crawling on the ground like an animal to them, his eyes wide with insanity. Maid Rem fired an icicle shard at him, but something caught it mid air and tossed it to a wall. Married Subaru's eyes widened as he was able to see what it was.

"Fuck! He has the Unseen Hands!"  
"I was warned that Natsuki Subaru could see them, but I'm sure once you're dead, that won't be a problem."

He sprung up six Unseen Hands, the maximum amount he could summon at a time. Still, each of them took a different form. An octopus tentacle, a spider leg, a skeleton hand, a talon, a venus fly trap and a scorpion tail.

"Do you like what you see, Natsuki Subaru? IT'S THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE!"

His hands shot forward...then a dimensional warp happened in front of them and KNight Subaru sliced away the Unseen Hands. Scarecrow glared over at his opponent.

"That is clearly not a nice thing to do. They all had such wonderful faces of dread."  
"Shut it, I'm taking you down Scarecrow! And the rest of you Society members as well! Including the traitors!"  
"By all means...TRY."

Scarecrow summoned more Unseen Hands and shot them out at Knight Subaru, he successfully sliced them away. This gave Frederica the chance to lead the others away. They ran down the halls as they heard the battle continuing behind them.

Sarah got next to her as they ran.

"Where do we go?!"  
"There is an exit at the back of the house, Constantine-sama told us tha-"

Just then a door broke open ahead of them and out stepped Rigel.

He used Wind Magic to fly at them and tossed several shurikens at the group. Sarah cut them away with her forearm blades, but noticed too late that Rigel made it past her. He pulled out his katana to slice off Married Subaru's head clean off. Frederica change her arm and made a paw, she struck against his sword...this made Rigel so enraged he summoned his horn.

He then flipped in the air spun his sword.

HE THEN SLICED OPEN FREDERICA'S STOMACH.

"AHK!"  
"Bitch, do not get in my way."

Sarah roared as she charged at Rigel, he simply turned his head, avoiding her strike. However he was blindsided by a sudden punch by the other Otto, giving Sarah the chance to slice upwards at Rigel. He flew back but landed gracefully...looking down at the trickling blood falling from him, he growled at them. From behind them, Felt ran across a wall and snarled at them.

Otto and Normal Subaru helped Frederica to her feet and they made off to escape. Felt screamed at them like a wild animal, before she was kicked away by Sarah. Rigel then did his best to slice her arm off, but she did an exuberant twirl and actually not only dodged but karate chopped him in the back of the head. She then dodged a slice by Felt and sliced open her shoulder.

"Agh! Fucking whore!"  
"Incorrect! Watch your filthy mouth! I am betrothed to the greatest man in the world! I will not have my honor sullied as such!"

She then noticed Felt glaring at her with an intensity she couldn't comprehend.

"WHY THEN?!"  
"Huh?"  
"Why did it have to be that way for you HUH?!"

Rigel stopped his charge, as he too was confused by her sudden outburst.

"I saw the other me, short as hell...but she was happy!"

"...?!"

"She has a nice dad, gets to live a comfortable life, and even has a guy she is interested in! So why? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE OTHER?!"  
"Other?"  
"When I was abandoned in the slums, it wasn't that old man that found me...it was a nobleman's servant. He took me home and they groomed me…"

Tears fell out of her eyes as she made a crazed smile.

"They stuck me in some closet and made me exercise...heh, to, 'Keep you looking pretty'...but I knew it was for another reason...when I was only twelve years old...that nobleman had his way with me."

Sarah held her breath as a stunned expression froze on her face. Even Rigel made a disgusted face when he heard her struggles.

"Then...when I was fifteen he had some of his friends do the same to me...they even cut my skin to 'mark me'. Look! LOOK! See the marks?!"

This explained the scars littering her arms and neck. Sarah now realized the severity for the concept of the multiverse.

For every world where someone was happy, in another one it was the exact opposite.

She even wondered if there was a world where she too met unfortunate circumstances.

"But when I turned twenty...I got out of my room, I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed every knife I could carry...and I killed everyone, PAINFULLY."  
"...Felt."  
"The nobleman, his servant, the maids that ignored my cries for help, his friends... **HEHEHAHAHAHA!** I tracked down all his friends and killed them too! Their families, their children and more!"

"...!"

"I had their sons and daughters sodomized and their pets burned alive! I killed hundreds of people, before the Anti-Monitor found me and the rest of the Society, showing us all the other worlds! Disgusting. UNFAIR."  
"Felt-sama."  
"SHUT UP! I'm not the short girl from your world! I'm the real me! I...I…"

She began to claw her face as she painfully wept.

"I...don't even have a name…"

She then insanely glared at her and kicked off the ground as she charged at Sarah.

"RIGEL! GO!"  
"Fine then."

He made it around as Sarah was busy fighting the broken woman.

* * *

Knight Subaru kept trying to slam Scarecrow with his Ex Namus, but he was quite the slippery foe and did everything to get closer to him...then Master Thief fired his pistol at Knight Subaru, making him put up a barrier.

"Fucker.."  
"I take no pleasure in killing all these people, but to make a world where I can be with Satella, there has to be sacrifices."  
"I can't believe you are another version of me."

Master Thief fixed his half gas mask before tossing several canisters of Fear Toxin at him. Scarecrow laughed maniacally as he saw this.

"Oh dear, yes yes! Let us see his fear!"

Knight Subaru coughed loudly as the gas entered his body...when he looked around he saw Garfiel, Roswaal, Ram and Frederica staring at him.

"YOU FAILED."

Subaru panicked when he felt someone behind him, he looked and saw Petra. He eyes black and blood escaping her mouth, she smiled up at Subaru.

"I DIED BECAUSE OF YOU."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Subaru was then sliced up by several Unseen Hands. He coughed out blood as he saw Scarecrow swim on the floor, as if it was liquid and spat out cockroaches at him. Subaru covered his face, but was hit with a magic stone, burning up his arms. Master Thief flew to him with his wrist blades ready, Scarecrow used his Unseen Hands to get closer to him.

His vision bright orange and the House seemingly breaking away as he saw corpses of his friends reaching out to him from the cracks. Subaru was about to lose his mind.

Then, he knew he couldn't just die. Emilia, Otto, Beatrice and Rem. They were still alive and they needed him.

"RAGGGHHH!"

Subaru charged forward, but missed his strike as Scarecrow crawled up a wall and punched him down with his Unseen Hand. He then formed spider legs and stabbed at his back.

"What does the brave knight fear?!"  
"NOT YOU!"

Subaru summoned his own Unseen Hands and knocked Scarecrow away, Master Thief fired another magic stone with his slingshot, but Subaru summoned a black sphere around himself and saved himself. He pushed the sphere out and broke every window in the hallway, letting the gas escape outside. Subaru panted and held to his sword fast...only for Scarecrow to kick him in the face and shoot a single bullet into his left knee. He then used his Unseen Hands and formed worms that wrapped around him and began crushing him. He screamed as he could feel his bones crack and blood escape his nose.

"After this, I'll be going after your friends next! DOES THAT SCARE YOU?!"

Subaru watched as Master Thief was flying around them, making his way down the hall. He grit his teeth as he could think of one person he could not fail...above all us.

"DON'T TOUCH MY REM!"

Subaru used his Invisible Providence to break out of Scarecrow's grasp and then aimed his palm at him.

He fired a white beam out of his hand, but Scarecrow dodged it and fired his pistol, Subaru returned fire. Subaru was hit twice in the shoulder, while Scarecrow had his left arm and both of his sides torn apart.

He fell to his knees before Subaru slumped forward at great speed and raised his sword. As the blade descended downward, Scarecrow summoned more of his Unseen Hands to block the strike.

They were ripped to shreds.

"Al Sidoria."

Subaru found himself slowing down, then saw a spirit flutter around Scarecrow, the madman smiled up at him as he aimed his gun at his face.

"SCARECROW!"

Subaru summoned his Unseen Hands that were able to pull the safety on the gun, making it so it didn't fire.

The spell wore off but Scarecrow jumped out of the way. When his sword collided with the ground Scarecrow began to fly away...only for Subaru to create a black square and fire it out at Scarecrow. It ripped apart his legs, before he saw Subaru now actually behind himself.

"S-SHAMAK!"

He fired out his smokescreen...only for him to fly out of it with Subaru shooting a harpoon made of magic through his chest. Scarecrow actually grabbed the chain and pulled him. Once he was close enough, he actually bit his shoulder. Subaru screamed in pain but snarled at his enemy.

"INVISIBLE PROVIDENCE!"

His Unseen Hands punched through the Sin Archbishop's chest as the light faded from his eyes.

"Aha, that's some scary tenac...i..tyyyyyyyy…"

His body fell to the ground and blood soaked the carpet and walls around him. Subaru landed on the ground and spat out some blood. He then made a dimensional void, hoping to make it to the others.

* * *

Rigel charged at the group as some of them began firing magic at him, only for him to dodge effortlessly. Astronomer Subaru then found himself being the closest to Rigel along with Young Rem and Ram, he grabbed the both of them and tossed them to Yuuji, who caught them with ease.

Frederica looked back...seeing the older gentleman winking at her. Before his head was sliced off by Rigel.

The child versions of Rem and Ram could only scream out at the scene behind them.

His corpse faded into a white light, as his entire universe was erased.

Yuuji held the children tightly as he ran with all his might, then the top of his exploded leaving only his lower teeth left.

His wife Ram screamed in horror as she watched his body fall to the ground.

 **"YUUJI!"**

Her tears fell at an alarming rate and she was pulled away by the her realities Emilia, Sylvia grabbed Ram's daughter and held her close, as she too was beginning to cry. The child versions of Rem and Ram freed themselves from the corpse...only to be patted in the back of the head.

"Shhhh. It's okay, it'll be all over soon."

Master Thief activated his wrist blades which shot through their skulls and ended their lives.

Their bodies faded into white light, ending their universe. A sense of guilt washed over Subaru's conscience, but he quickly got over it.

* * *

Rigel and Master Thief kept going as the group were desperate to escape them, Frederica was even thinking of going back to fight them, but Knight Subaru teleported behind them and began his fight against the pair. Rigel clashed swords with him, while Subaru and Patrasche went around him, but he wouldn't allow it.

He formed a black wall ahead of them, stopping their advance. Master Thief then turned back to face him.

"Real shitty response."

Subaru roared as summoned countless black squares around himself and fired them in different directions. Suddenly, Master Thief got next to him and stabbed him in the ribs, but Subaru summoned his Unseen Hands and punched him across the face. Then with a mighty roar he had a black aura surround his arm and he chopped open his chest. Master Thief then fired his wrist blade at Subaru which sliced open his mouth, but he fired another one which stabbed into his gnawed shoulder. Rigel tried to take advantage but was knocked away by an orb of light. Master Thief aimed his pistol at him, but Subaru got low and sliced his sword upward, the resulting attack sliced Master Thief in half.

He coughed a bit before he fell back and crashed onto a counter. Patrasche panicked and rushed over to her master. He opened his eyes to look at his spirit and affectionately cupped her cheek with his bloody hand. She was then stabbed through her chest by Subaru, the blade reaching all the way to stab Master Thief through the stomach.

Patrasche smiled down at him as she felt the weight of her existence fade.

"Subaru...I love you…"  
"...Me too…"

She knelt down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before removing his half gas mask and revealing his chapped lips to her, they both began to glow.

Subaru now realized the folly of his mistake, he had just killed a Prime Subject.

Master Thief received a kiss on the lips by his spirit, he finally smiled as took her hand and kissed it.

"I liked...my first...kiss.."  
"Me too Subaru."

They then both vanished into light, their universe being erased. The remaining Subaru held his head and regretted what he had just done...now he had to carry the burden of erasing countless lives. But he would and he did, so he ran with all his might to the others.

* * *

Sarah clashed blades with Felt, but she was clearly getting the edge as she sliced apart her armor. She gritted her teeth trying to think of something….

"Yes, then it is time to do it."  
"Quit talking to yourself and die!"

Felt snarled at her opponent, before she saw Sarah give a polite bow and take a deep breath. Once Felt was near her, she saw it, Sarah got incredibly fast. Then her eyes opened wide as Sarah danced elegantly around Felt at literal supersonic speed. She then was behind Felt, covered in sweat and clearly out of breath.

"Le' Amore."

Slices appeared all over Felt, the resulting cuts to the air formed an image...the image of a certain man's chest symbol. Felt's body almost fell to the ground but she kicked off the ground and roared at Sarah, Charging at her, her eyes bright white.

Sarah was tired but put away her forearm blades and got into a judo stance, as Felt made it to her, she quickly grabbed the sides of her head, doding the knife in her hands and snapped her neck.

Felt rolled to the ground, paralyzed from the strike. Sarah walked over to her.

"Yes, why do all this?"  
"Because it's unfair."  
"Huh?"  
"Why do you people get to love in peace while we have to suffer? The mistakes you avoided we have to take the blunt of? How is that fair?"  
"...I see."

Felt began glowing white as she glared up at her opponent. Sarah now realized she had now doomed an entire reality to being erased from existence.

"I'll just say one last thing.."

"...FUCK YOU ALL."

Felt made a sadistic smile before she forced her neck to turn further.

"If I die, I'LL TAKE EVERYONE WITH ME!"  
"WAIT!"

Sarah reached out to her, but it was for nought. Felt broke her own neck and her body fell limp...she then vanished along with her own universe.

Sarah shook her head in disgust at what she had just seen.

* * *

The group saw their exit but coming up fast behind them was Spica, she summoned several spirits to attack them...then Otto had an idea.

" **THE DOORS! OPEN THE DOORS!"**

Everyone realized what he meant, so they opened every door nearby as they ran. Spica frowned as she saw an assortment of monsters and demons rush out.

She had the spirits fight her way through the army of monsters as Rigel caught up with her.

"Oniisan, what about the fake you were fighting?"  
"He teleported out of there, probably with the others already."  
"...And where is everyone else?"  
"I don't know where Pride is, but the others are dead."

Spica nodded as they continued forward, Sarah was trying to catch up but she saw a dimensional void open up ahead and took her with the others. She was now with the group that was near the exit...but she put on a panicked face as she could see Frederica with pain on her face.

"Frederica! Are you well?!"  
"...It hurts."

She bit her lower lip and began to panic as she could hear the destruction behind her...Rigel and Spica flying to them.

* * *

In another room, where Constantine kept all of his magical belongings, Pride was searching for something in particular. Iris then tapped his sleeve, he looked down at her and saw she had a small box in her hand. He knelt down and carefully took it, he opened it up and saw the contents inside.

"Yes."

He made a disgusting smile as he patted her on the head.

"You always make me happy Iris, thank you."

She smiled with intense pleasure as he enjoyed her reward. Subaru then used his device to open a portal out of there. The two of them left, with exactly what they were looking for.

* * *

Rigel and Spica kept charging as they saw their intended targets ahead of them. Otto tossed a magic stone at them, but a spirit blocked it and absorbed the explosion. Rigel came up the side of the hallways and aimed his blade at Maid Rem, who took up a battle stance.

" **DON'T TOUCH REM!"**

An Unseen Hand shot out and hit Rigel, giving Rem the chance to kick him away. But he caught himself only to eat a punch by the person who used this attack to save Rem.

Runaway Subaru.

"You ain't touching any of them, you hear me?!"  
"Subaru-kun..."

Rem's eyes widened as she saw the brave face he was making to him. Rigel scoffed at him as he prepared to attack once again.

* * *

At the Watchtower the superheroes were making quick work of the knights and soldiers attacking them. Many of the knights lost their fighting spirit when they saw Halibel get knocked out with one punch by Supergirl.

Crusch was enraged by the sudden developments, when she noticed that a knight was stumbling away from the fight.

"Do not retreat! Get back in there!"

She then saw how his face had no expression and was actually drooling from his mouth. He then dropped something to the ground and a dimensional tear appeared in front of him. Everyone was now staring at the void in utter shock.

Emerging from it was Overlord Felix and Sin Archbishop Emilia.

Felix walked over and rubbed his hands on the head of the knight he had been controlling.

"What a good boy you were!"

Crusch's eyes widened as she saw the one person she hadn't seen on so long.

"Ferris?"  
"Hm? Oh, Crusch Karsten...hello there."

He happily waved his hand at her, but Crusch shook her head at him.

"You're with the Society?! How could you?! WHat about the years we had together!?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about there? I only met you a few years ago, right before I finished taking over Lugnica."  
"So...I...never found you?"  
"NOPE."

Crusch realized this Felix Argyle was from a world where she never freed him from captivity, and in that time he had gone insane, using his water magic to take control of all the citizens in Lugnica.

"Now then, let's complete our task."

As he said this Emilia faced forward with Puck and they began forming ice spears around herself.

* * *

Batman got a call on his comm link as they ran to the Batmobile.

"Otto?!"  
"Bruce! The Society, they're in the mansion! We've been betrayed!"  
"What's happening?"  
"Several people have died and they're catching up! We need help! FAST!"  
"Frederica and Sarah! How are they?!"  
"F-Frederica is injured but we Ferris healing her as we run, Sarah is fine."  
"...Okay, we're on the way!"

Batman realized that this entire battle was set up to attack the House and possibly the Tower as well, he was more than furious at this notion.

He pressed on the Comm Link as he contacted Subaru.

"Subaru, this is Batman, we need to retreat!"  
"Why?! What happened?!"  
"The Society made it to the House! They're attacking the remaining Prime Subjects."  
"No...THEN WE NEED TO LEAVE AND FAST!"

Batman nodded as looked around at the resulting destruction.

"Subaru, have Dr. Fate telepathically message the others. We have to abandon the fight!"  
"Got it!"

All of a sudden, Batman noticed a large shadow casted over them, he looked back and saw exactly what was the cause of it all.

"Oh no."

* * *

Subaru ran to and gave him the info he needed, so he telepathically told everyone the situation and they knew they had to retreat. Just then, Subaru noticed a large shadow appear, he glanced back and trembled at the sight before him…

"Oh shit."

Even Beatrice was frightened by what she was looking at, Dr. Fate and Wonder Woman froze as they looked up. Rem shook her head at the sight.

"Su-Subaru-kun...is that-"  
"-It has to be."

Subaru trembled, even with his helmet on he felt fear overtake him.

"It's the Anti-Monitor."

The Anti-Monitor stood atop a mountain and looked down the battlefield; his very presence made all the fighting come to a screeching halt.

" **Now it is my turn to rid us of this filth."**

Ram and Roswaal simply stared up at the humongous figure, Roswaal could see mana literally bending around him, it was a horrifying sight to behold, even for him.

" **You will not escape."**

The Anti-Monitor then walked down the mountain and raised his hands in the air, causing a shockwave that killed every single living being within a one mile radius of him.

Subaru clenched his fists as he looked up at him. Batman gritted his teeth as he too looked up at him.

Anti-Monitor simply walked forward as his yellow eyes stared down at them.

" **I am the beginning...I am the end...I AM EVERYTHING."**

The Anti-Monitor let out a mighty roar...and with the thunderous shaking over, everyone began running for their lives.

 _Death and destruction flowed throughout reality, as the Society began to prepare for their final push to victory._


	81. Chapter 81: A Love That Will Never Fade

**AN: The new year is slowly approaching everyone, which means this series is slowly reaching to the end of the road. But for now, we have to finish some fights...and some crazy things happen. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty One: A Love That Will Never Fade

Supergirl found herself dodging the ice spears shot out at her, Puck continuing to fire with a face akin to fatigue. It was not that he was physically tired at all, but instead that his spirit waned on him. He would do anything for Emilia...but even he wondered what the purpose of all this was. She had become a Sin Archbishop and had been doing unspeakable grievances upon the world. It was when she froze an entire village at the request of Batman that he realized his loving daughter…was broken.

But he said nothing of it, he would do nothing, except help her. He loved her, so he would do anything to help her, even if-

"HRAHH!"

Supergirl stepped up her speed and was now behind Emilia, she tried kicking her away but it was fruitless, as Supergirl dodged with ease and used her superbreath to blow her away. Puck put up a barrier in front of her, only for Supergirl to punch it away into pieces. Emilia and Puck were wide eyed at what they were seeing, simply not fathoming the strength she had. Puck summoned a giant ice spear at her, but she glared up at the thing and fired her heat vision, breaking it apart.

Emilia tried to touch Supergirl as she was distracted by the initial blast, but she frowned at the half-elf.

"Don't think you can get me so easily."  
"Ah!"

Supergirl did a simple light jab so fast it was barely readable...the strike bursted her forehead open. Blood gushed out and Emilia began to lose her balance, so Puck trembled at the sight.

"She-She's too strong...I have to…"

Puck's eyes began to glow as he flew past Supergirl and outside to the desert. He closed his eyes as he began to change.

"Lia, I'm sorry...but I'm doing this to protect you."

Puck broke the contract and used Star Beastification to return into his normal form. He roared out loudly as he looked back at the tower, with every intention of killing everyone inside besides Emilia. The sandy area around him began to freeze.

Supergirl narrowed her gaze at the giant beast and took a deep breath. She flew out to him, leaving a sonic boom behind herself.

She flew fast as she got closer to the giant monster, she felt herself getting cold and ice was actually forming around her skin.

"Er...magic…"  
"Give up child, there is no one in this world that can defeat me. You will all freeze to death for hurting my Lia."

However, Puck noticed Supergirl's eyes glowed red as she gritted her teeth at him. She let out a vicious roar as she suddenly disappeared from his sight.

"What?"

Puck was then punched on the side of his cheek, several of his teeth broke apart, including his fang that flew across the desert and actually impaled itself on the side of the tower. Emilia fell to her knees and watched the fight.

Supergirl twirled in the air and did the unthinkable.

Crusch dropped her sword as she watched.

Felix tilted his head in amazement.

The rest of the Partisans simply lost their breath.

Supergirl grabbed Puck by his ear and actually flew him into the air, carrying him higher into the sky. Puck roared and fired countless ice spears at the hero. She let go of him for a second and punched away the spears, Puck fired an ice beam out of his mouth, but she dodged it and flew at him. He roared again as he was in freefall, releasing a shockwave around himself. It actually caused pieces of Supergirl's skin to crack, but she braved through it as she rocketed to him at ludicrous speed.

Puck, began to panic. He was looking up at this woman, a person he could compare to being as strong as the Sword Saint...maybe even stronger.

"URAHHHHH!"

Puck fired countless more ice weapons at her, but she dodged them all, he even summoned a gigantic ice sword that was twice his size and attacked her with it. She headbutted it and it shattered into millions of pieces. She was now heading towards him.

"It's over Spirit!"  
"S...S...SUPERGIRL!"

They both roared at each other….only for Supergirl to fly straight through Puck's mouth and out the back of his head. She skidded on the ground for a bit, before floating again. Watching as the spirits body was about to crash into the ground...only for it to dissipate into light.

Emilia sat there, crying her eyes out...a single speck of light floated over to her.

"...Lia...Love…"  
"P-Puck…"

The light simply vanished from her hands, she whimpered and choked up horribly. Before she put on a crazed intensely rage filled look. She summoned countless ice spears around herself as she glared at Supergirl.

"I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE-"

Shaula got behind her and fired a light needle through her chest.

"...Ahh."

Emilia touched her chest as she saw the blood pouring out of it...she began to cry again.

"I...I don't…"

She looked up at the starry sky, one that seemed to twinkle for her.

"Don't...want to die...Puck...Rem...Ram...anyone...help-"

She walked forward a bit, before she fell out of the hole on the side of the wall, her body tumbling down to the sand below.

Cyborg and Red Tornado simply looked back as they had finished defeating almost everyone else in the group, minus Halibel who was giving them some trouble. The two of them felt some sorrow for the other Emilia, the one they knew was a bubbly and sweet girl...to see her like that was quite upsetting.

* * *

Felix was walking back when she felt a presence behind her. Meili was narrowing her eyes up at her, Felix simply smiled seeing this, but she soon was hit on the side of the leg by a baton she had with her. Felix grinned madly at this and tried reaching out to her, Meili used another baton to push away his hand, then she spun around and hit her in the face. Felix summoned water and was going to drown her with it. Meili focused used the batons to shield her forearms, she frowned madly at Felix...behind her she imagined Deathstroke and Elsa looking down at her.

"I'm not gonna lose to you! CAT BOY!"

Meili rolled away from the attack and struck his legs several times, before she looked up at his chin and hopped up, striking it in a curving motion. Felix flew back a bit as she put out some blood. He crazily smiled at her, before noticing too late a sword was stabbed through her chest.

"H-Huh?"  
"We do not have need for someone crazed like you."

He glanced back and saw a bruised up Crusch stabbing her with her trusted blade. Felix giggled as he looked at her, making even her look away in pain.

She sliced upwards, cutting Felix in half. As his body began falling to the ground, it began to glow white and then it disappeared. Another universe was erased.

* * *

Crusch panted and groaned but watched with her crazed eyes as Supergirl had returned, she knew that her presence alone meant they would lose. Crusch roared out in vicious tone, only to see Shaula charge at her, she readied her sword, only for the former Royal Candidate to scream in terror as the Sage punched her sword into pieces. Supergirl tried to stop what was going to happen next, but it was too late...Shaula readied her hand as Crusch screamed bloody murder at them.

 **"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! I'LL SEE YOU BURN IN THE FIERY BLOOD OF THE VICTIMS YOU'VE-"**

Her head was karate chopped off of her body, it fell to the ground as it rolled to Supergirl's feet. She shook her head at the sight before her. When she was about to scream at her...she noticed Shaula was staring at something behind her...when they looked back they all froze in fear.

"Oh my god."

In the distance they saw the Anti-Monitor staring at them while walking on the other landmass floating in space.

* * *

Subaru and the others were making a run for it, he glanced back as countless Lanterns were doing their best to try and stop the Anti-Monitor's approach, only for many of them to sliced away like pests. Subaru took off his helmet and grabbed Beatrice before she used Murak to float them onto Patrasche, as the ground dragon ran he reached out to Rem who grabbed on and got to ride as well.

"Subaru-kun! What do we do?!"  
"We get the hell out of here, we can't face him just yet!"  
"But what if we can't-"

Subaru cupped her cheek as he smiled at her.

"Don't give up hope yet Rem, we can still do this. We've done impossible things before, this is just another obstacle to be overcome! With everyone having my back, I'll manage something."

Subaru winked at her, which made even Beatrice smile a bit as well. Rem glanced at him before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Rem will believe in her hero."

Subaru nodded...only to see two lights fly over to them, they flinched in suprise, but Dr. Fate and Wonder Woman were quite shocked at what they were looking at.

"Truly…"  
"That's…"

Subaru and Rem stared at the two objects in front of them….they were rings.

{Natsuki Subaru. You have the ability to instill great hope.}  
{Rem. You have great love in your heart.}

The two rings placed themselves on their fingers and they held themselves as both of them were shrouded with energy. Subaru found himself wearing his tracksuit again, but it was now colored black, white and blue instead of his usual colors. Rem was wearing a pink and black one piece uniform suit.

"What is happening Subaru-kun?"  
"I think...we just joined some Lantern Corps."  
{Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.}  
{Welcome to the Star Sapphires.}

* * *

Ram was doing her best to battle against some Witch Cultists, she glared at them, making some of them back away...only to be killed by wind magic. Ram then saw a wind blade come careening towards her and she jumped out of the way. She looked up to see Justice Enforcer Ram flying in the air in her Justice Armor. Roswaal tried to make it over to her, but was busy helping John Constantine fight off Shadow Demons.

"It'll be quite the pleasure to kill a weak version of myself."  
"Utter foolishness, I won't lose to a version of me that relies on a suit of armor."

Justice Ram charged down, only for the kick to be dodged. Ram readied her wand as she fired a wind blast at her, it was dodged and Justice Ram fired her wrist launchers at her. She dodged most of them, but some still stabbed at her sides. Ram furrowed her brows and made it over and kicked downwards at her, she blocked it effortlessly and got tossed to the ground, where she kicked her several times in the stomach.

"My love and justice will defeat you, other me."  
"Love?"  
"Yes, I am in love with Batman-sama, even if he doesn't know it."  
"What?"  
"When me and my sister were going to be killed by the village for being born as twins, he showed up and rescued us, even going as far as to destroy that detestable village to the ground."

Ram looked up at her in shock at what the Master Swordsman Batman had done. Even she could not comprehend the levels of sinister deeds he had accomplished, but she took the opportunity to roar at her, making her back away and dodge a wind strike. She flew up and saw that Ram was summoning her horn...making her chuckle.

"I heard you horn was cut. How long do you intend to fight with it?"  
"Until you die."

She jumped up and met her in the air, they both kicked at each other, causing a small shockwave around them, but Ram's leg got bruised, making Justice Ram, sneer at her. She then stomped her back to the ground. Ram got free and actually punched her across the face, then she leapt into the air and kicked downward across her neck. She glared before twirling and kneeing her the chest. Justice Ram then slammed her to the ground. She grabbed her by the hair and proceeded to punch her several times in the face.

"You devoted yourself to such empty things that you've become this weak. You lost your horn, your love is going to die, your Rem and the rest of your friends will all die. Because of your complete and utter weakness."  
"...Agha…"

Something happened. Ram's eyes gazed into the other Ram's eyes, her eyes became like voids that saw right through her. Justice Ram, flinched a bit when she saw this.

"You…"  
"...Wha-"  
"-YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

Ram roared at her, sending wind flying out of her, making Justice Ram let go of her and karate kick her away. She rolled on the ground for a bit before she caught herself and frowned madly at her opponent.

"I'll end you and your foul existence."  
"Er."

Justice Ram was about to get ready to fight, when she saw a yellow light fly in front of Ram.

"WHAT THE?!"  
"Is this a-?"

{Ram. You have the ability to instill great fear. **Welcome to the Sinestro Corps.** }

Ram had the ring go on her finger, she smiled a bit as her maid costume changed fabrics and was now yellow and black.

She was a Yellow Lantern.

"I don't know what just happened but it seems I've been blessed with something truly unique."  
"Damn you."  
"Let's begin then, shall we? I do not wish to keep Roswaal-sama waiting."

Ram flew at her, making the two of them charge at each other. As Justice Ram tried to punch at her, she put up a shield around herself and then created a wolgarm construct behind her, biting into her shoulder. Taking advantage she created a large claw that sliced her into the ground. Then she feared an incredibly large beam at her, which actually began melting the suit in question then a construct copy of herself made it behind her and punched her in the face, crushing her helmet. Then both the original and copy Rams began bombarding her with punches and kicks...before Ram forced the construct back summoned a gigantic hammer made of yellow energy. She roared as she slammed it down onto her. Crushing the suit further. Justice Ram ripped out of the suit with her horn summoned and kicked Ram away. Both of their faces now bloodied, they sneered at eachother, Ram then noticed her legs looked abnormal.

She deduced that she was forced to undergo leg stretching surgery so she could fit in the armor. Justice Ram was in a skintight pink suit as she aimed a fist at Ram, while it did land on her cheek, Ram summoned a construct of the Sizable Hare that ripped pieces of her flesh off. Justice Ram was able to land a vicious karate chop on the back of her neck. Ram made her horn dissipate as blood leaked out her eyes and mouth. She then kicked upward and summoned a Courtesan Bear to tackle her upwards then she jumped into the air and...summoned a flock of bats that tackled her back into the ground. Ram then aimed downwards as she aimed her foot...but not before summoning a Roswaal construct that held her down.

"Damn it! Don't you dare!"  
"This is the final action I will take to end you!"

Ram stomped her foot, covering it in yellow energy, the foot went straight through her chest. But not letting her get the chance to get up or counter she summoned a spear construct and stabbed her in the head with it with the pointed edge, breaking apart her horn. She looked down at her opponent who simply smiled at her...whispering her last thoughts.

"The weak are...food for the strong….huh?"  
"If that is the case...then thank you for the meal."

Ram did a slight bow before dissipating her construct nad flew up into the air. Leaving behind her other counterpart dead on the ground. She caught up with Roswaal and Constantine.

"Hey love, you're a Sinestro Corps member?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"N-No...but I can see why you'd a member."

She frowned at him, making him look away and whistle. The sight of which made Roswaal chuckle a bit.

* * *

Crusch and the others were making a run for it when they saw Julius and Pamela, having let Ram take care of her evil doppelganger the two were still trying to deal with her sister who had the Justice Buster. Crusch bravely charged forward even as the others begged her to stop, but she was going to help them no matter what…

{Crusch Karsten. You have great willpower within you. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.}

Crusch soon had her usual uniform change to green, with white and black patterns, including her emblem changing to that of the Green Lanterns.

She focused as she summoned several hands to grab at Julius and Pamela, saving them from imminent danger. Rem saw this and charged forward, only to have Crusch summon her own Justice Buster construct that held her back. John Stewart decided to join in and helped push her back with a tank construct, he then ordered everyone to make a run for it. Crusch then focused as she carried everyone on a flying dragon construct that flew away. Rem broke the constructs as she watched them get away.

"Fools."

* * *

Batman and the others got themselves in the Batmobile, with everyone catching up to the others, he was simply shocked to see Subaru and Rem were now Lantern Corps members, but pushed that aside as he got close to them.

"Subaru! We need to catch up with the others ASAP!"  
"Right, we just have to-"

Then they saw the Anti-Monitor was actually running at them, make them feel absolute panic...so Subaru used his Blue Ring to create constructs of things he came up with in a hurry; giant constructs of The Galient Mecha, Godzilla and Tekkaman were made to push him back, while it worked for a moment, he quickly destroyed them. Rem got her chance and summoned a construct of the Blacksnake to attack, but Anti-Monitor broke through it as well. Both Subaru and Rem roared as they summoned countless constructs of Batman to fly up and distract him.

Up ahead they soon saw Emilia fighting another version of herself.

Garfiel kicked the ground at her, but she simply dodged it and fired several spears of ice at her. Mimi fired her sonic roar at her, but she ran along the ground and came up the side of her. She tried kicking her away, only to clash with Emilia. As she chopped her away Justice Surveyor Emilia mocked her with a grin as she summoned two ice swords...but before she could hit her-

"Nuh uh, not gonna happen."

An ice beam fired at the side of her, she sliced it away but she lost her chance and Emilia kicked her away. Captain Cold rushed over and used his beam to launch himself forward...before taking a deep breath and smirking ahead. Emilia and the others eyes widened as they saw a small speck of light flutter around him.

"Oh! You have a spirit?!"  
"Yup, we met just earlier, iked the little guy so I decided to name him Coolio. Cause, you know cool, cold?"

Mimi was the only one cheering to his comment, making him regret saying anything.

Justice Surveyor charged again, making Emilia make a saddened expression as she watched herself seem so crazed and angry. She wished she could help her…

{Emilia. You hold great compassion within you. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe.}

Emilia found her dress was now purple and she had a large tribal necklace around her neck. She had what appeared to be war paint on her cheeks as well. She also had a strange wooden staff with her.

"Wow!"

She then focused as she summoned several constructs of her friends which overwhelmed her opponent, then she got close and did something no one expected...she spat out hot purple liquid out of her mouth making her opponent blind. She then focused again and shot a beam from her staff, she then trapped her with ice shards and moved her staff aiming it at her.

"Yield."  
"Never!"

She broke free and summoned so many ice weapons it was unfathomable. She roared as they flew right at her...only for Emilia to force them all through a wormhole. She simply made a sad face at her opponent as Captain Cold made Coolio fire a yang beam at her. She blocked it with a barrier, but ate a punch to the side of the head by Garfiel. Mimi then hit her with an air attack, only for this Emilia to roar as she made ice break out of the ground and stab at them. She screamed at them, before she was going to crush them head on with her ice boulders.

"Kill you! I'll make Batman-sama proud and bring you his heads! YES! That will make him so HAPPY! SO UTTERLY JOYFUL!"

"I am sorry."

Emilia was now right in front of her as she summoned a construct of Puck, one that shot through her neck with ease. She held her open throat and gasped for air. Emilia closed her eyes as she watched her suffer.

"C-CURSeeeee….YyYYyouuuuu…."

Captain Cold froze her in place, her face forever stuck in her hate filled expression. That is until Garfiel ran straight through it, smashing her into countless pieces. Emilia sighed as she saw this. Cold ran over to her as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the help Leonard-san."  
"What can I say, a hero always arrives at the best times."  
"Geez, you people say the oddest things."

Emilia chuckled a bit, while Garfiel hugged Mimi. She had her tail wag a bit, before she shook her head.

"We gotta get going!"  
"Righ' tha' gian' dude is coming right at us!"

Emilia nodded her head as she summoned a carpet construct under them that flew them out of there.

* * *

Warlock Batman looked around at the countless corpses around him and simply grumble to himself. Pandora came up next to him and held his hand.

"And with this?"  
"Yes...we've won."

* * *

Everyone was now able to get away from most of their opponents, as for some reason they didn't follow them. Only the Anti-Monitor was...everyone realized that there was no way he was going to let them get away. But soon in front of them, four figures came into view.

"Those are!"

 _Zarestia. Melakuera. Muspel. Odglass._

Spirits that either once held or still held their titles as great spirits. With them were various other spirits.

Melakuera turned to look directly at Anti-Monitor.

"We have come to end your villainous actions Anti-Monitor! You shall face justice and be destroyed!"  
" **Ha. Spirits should be groveling at a god, not trying to anger him. But I have been restless. ENTERTAIN ME."**

Kararagian Batman breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it wasn't the Tia he knew, but the original one from the other universe. Still, he worried about her.

The Great Spirits arrived to fight him, possibly giving them time to escape, but everyone saw the Anti-Monitor teleported right next to them as they all looked up at him, he leered down at them as if they were nothing more than ants. But as he was about to punch them, Superman was getting ready to charge as well, when Zarestia grabbed him with her humongous arms, several other spirits surrounded him too, making the other Great Spirits all charge at him...Puck came out of his crystal and kissed Emilia on the forehead.

"Lia, keep going. All of you keep up this pace, me and the other spirits will keep Anti-Monitor busy."  
"No, Puck NO! We just got back together, please don't!"

Emilia began panicking, but Puck smiled at her, the crystal on her necklace broke apart and Puck flew away from them and transformed into his bestial form. Everyone stared in awe as the giant creatures charged forward, making Anti-Monitor laugh maniacally at what he saw as useless resistance.

Puck glanced back for just a moment, seeing Emilia being held back by Garfiel and Captain Cold, she was obviously screaming for him.

"Lia...my love for you, will never fade. No matter what."

The Anti-Monitor roared as he faced the Great Spirits.

Everyone kept moving even as they felt the ground shake, feel the heat behind them and hear the explosions and roars in the distance. They kept going.

As they flew through the tear in space made by both Batmen, they then saw a blinding light behind them...they couldn't see it clearly...but soon a speck of light made it to Emilia...it took shape and formed Puck. He looked up at her and smiled. He phased around her and to Subaru.

"Subaru...Rem...Betty...Please take care of Lia. I trust you all…"  
"Puck…"

Subaru had tears well up in his eyes, Rem looked hurt by what she was seeing, and Beatrice held her face, letting out sobs as she did. And as his form begin to lose shape, he looked over at the Batmobile and smiled.

"Bruce...I hope you help too…."  
"Of course."

Batman shut his eyes closed and held back his emotions, the other Beatrice also looked up at him and silently wept.

Puck raised his little arms and looked out to everyone, giving them a cute little wink and meow.

"Everyone...GOOD LUCK! FIGHT!"

He soon broke apart and faded away.

* * *

Captain Cold held his own head, Black Adam closed his eyes as he kept flying. Emilia reached out to where he last was. Tears fell out of her eyes, she whimpered and looked as if she was going to die from how much her face scrunched in pain. All she could do was scream.

" **PUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!"**

She grabbed at her hair a she cried uncontrollably...then they heard a booming sound, they all looked and saw all the light fade away and out stepped the Anti-Monitor.

He was actually absorbing their energy.

Emilia saw this and as they were beginning to go through the tear Emilia fired ice, constructs and anything else she could think of. Absolute fury plastered on her face, she gritted her teeth till blood came out.

"ANTI-MONITOR! ANTI-MONITOOOOOR! DIEEEEE!"  
"Emilia stop!"

Subaru called out to her, but nothing came to her mind and she just kept firing even well after they all escaped.

Anti-Monitor laughed as he looked at the barrier Od Laguna made to trap him, and one vicious blast he broke the thing apart. Mogo came around and fired it's ultimate beam at him, but Anti-Monitor raised his palms to break the gigantic beam apart. He then roared as he fired his own beams...the moment they made contact Mogo broke apart. The living planet was destroyed.

Anti-Monitor used the resulting pieces of the destroyed Lantern to hop over to the other landmass, his fellow Society members not far behind….

* * *

The enraged Emilia kept firing and firing even after they landed. She tried to fly away, but she was stopped by Subaru who used his ring to float after her.

"Emilia please stop!"

"Get off of me Let me go!"

"You have to stop! Listen to me-"

He was then slapped by her, he tried comforting her but she was too enraged to hear or see anything.

"He killed Puck! I have to avenge him!"  
"Emilia, don't throw your life away, not after he died saving you!"

He was slapped again, but when she winded her arm again to slap once more, Rem flew over and knocked her out with a chop to the neck. She depowered and was carefully set down back to the ground, by the two of them. He felt angry, sad, maybe even both. But he felt he had to keep hope alive, not just for the ring he was given but also to keep Emilia sane.

He then remembered that the House was in danger, but John Constantine came up behind them and gave them the info needed.

"There's a back exit, I informed them about last time we spoke, Frederica should lead them there!"  
"Then we have to make it around!"

Subaru carried Emilia in his arms as the rest of them charged around the House, but they were quiet as they had to realize the insurmountable losses they had just suffered.

* * *

Inside the House, Rigel and Spica were dealing with Knight Subaru and Runaway Subaru as they fought them. Runaway Subaru was quite bloodied and bruised but he used his new Unseen Hand to fight as best as he could. He ran forward and used Shamak to blind them, and then hit Rigel with an Unseen Hand clenched in a fist, but Rigel grew enraged and sliced off Subaru's left arm.

"Subaru-kun!"

Rem reached out to him, but her sister moved her forward. She looked back at the one person she wanted to help, but when he glanced back and he smiled at her, she felt she couldn't. Ferris reassured her that he would heal him eventually. Knight Subaru fired several beams at them, but Rigel used his shurikens to hit them back. Subaru glared at him, which Rigel nonchalantly sighed at. Spica somehow made it around the two of them and used her spirits to float around them. Anastasia saw this and was scared at how she was smiling at them.

Then something shot through the window of the hallway and made it in front of her.

{Anastasia Hoshin. You desire everything the world has to offer, you have greed. Welcome to Agent Orange.}

She now received her orange ring and used it to summon constructs of swords at Spica, forcing her fly back.

"Sorry, but I am a greedy person after all and right now…"  
"Tsk!"  
"I want your life."

The Royal Candidate gave a soft smile.

Then, fiery energy wrapped around Anastasia and her new orange colored clothing, as she flew towards her, she then yelled out her orders.

"Natsuki-kun, get back with the others!"

The two Subaru's knew what to do, Knight Subaru grabbed his other self and jumped through a portal he made. He made it in front of his friends, but just as they did, Ana smiled at the two siblings, even winking cutely at them.

"HEY, EAT THIS WILL YA?"

The fiery energy shot out of her body and completely enveloped the hallway. Making all the windows burst open. Rigel and Spica were saved by a wind barrier, but saw that she was gone and the hallway was smashed in.

Rigel frowned as he got his arm hugged by Spica.

"Let's go onii-san."  
"Okay."

They left through a portal and left the damaged house to itself.

* * *

The groups made it outside with Anastasia flying not too far behind.

"Still, hahh, using this ring is tiring. And I keep seeing some creepy horse faced guy screaming at me to give him this ring back."  
"That doesn't sound fine at all Anastasia-sama, maybe you should take it off for now."

Otto suggested this and she took the ring off and put it in her usual purse.

* * *

Outside they saw the others running to them, Batman jumped out of the Batmobile to check on Frederica. He held her close as she hugged in a powerful embrace.

Subaru floated to the others who were now surprised to see so many people returning differently. Normal Subaru held his wife closely as he looked back, but he saw no one was following them. Married Subaru held Rem's hand as they check to see how the kids were doing. Rigel seemed to be shaken up by the sight of himself trying to kill everyone, but he hugged his niece as she cried and wept for her father. Ram seemed to be doing badly as sat on the snowy ground, refusing to get up.

Runaway Subaru was being checked on by his world's Rem, she slowly helped ease the pain he felt from his amputation. She looked away for a moment before she then touched his bruised cheek.

"Subaru-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that just now?"

"I…"

He patted her head and smiled like he would in the past, before he had run away from her at the capital. When he asked her to run away with him and she refused he panicked and ran away...hoping that somehow it would solve something...it did; the Witch's Cult for some reason never attacked, but it tarnished Subaru's reputation. But now…

"What I did to you was unforgivable Rem, I know I can't ask you or your sister to forgive me, but I want you to know I'm sorry. I fucked up badly...though I want to try again."

"Huh?"

"I heard you see me as your hero, if that's true then I can't let you down again. I'll try this again. I'll start again, from zero."

Rem had tears flooding out of her eyes as Subaru helped to clear them away with his finger. She rubbed her cheeks into his palm and smiled happily at him.

"Rem can't wait to see what her hero will do."

"You bet."

Sylvia was brushing some hair away from her face as she looked over the area around them. Her attention fell to the Subaru of her world and how he was checking on his children, hugging a tired Spica. She smiled at him, though she was still in love with him even after all these years, she wouldn't let that love face away. In fact, it would somehow grow over the years.

"Maybe I'll try flirting with him again...heh, though Rem would get upset."

She fixed her shirt.

Then she saw the one named Ferris walk over to Subaru, the one who lost his arm. She hoped what they said about him being an excellent healer was true. He really needed it.

Ferris sat between the two of them as he checked him over.

"That was really reckless Subaru-kyun. Nyou should be more careful in the future."

"Got it...thanks Ferris."

Ferris looked away for a second as he made an embarrassed look.

"Nyo, thank you for saving us."

"...Yeah."

He looked over and saw his Emilia nodding to him, while Ram did a nod as well, but turned away very quickly with a disgusted look. It was a start.

Subaru appreciated the kind words and gestures, like a weight was lifted from him...right as a tear in space opened behind them.

Glancing back at them was Dark Lord Subaru, who aimed Adam Strange's Ray Gun towards the three. He winked as he pulled the trigger. Subaru was shot through the neck, Ferris shot through the shoulder and Rem through her stomach.

Their screams of pain and the sounds of the laser being fired made everyone turn to see the situation unfold. Flash made a run for it...but when he made it, he noticed too late another tear in space forming next to Married Subaru and his group. He watched in horror as Black Hand aimed his cosmic rod at Subaru...smiling at him. He fired, but Sylvia pushed Subaru and Rem out of the way...the beam shot straight through her forehead and she fell over dead. Subaru screamed as Black Hand tried again, but Halibel made it in time and sliced off his head.

"Ah, death...the ultimate...equalizer…"

Halibel was disgusted with the severed head's last words.

Dark Lord Subaru chuckled as the tear in space closed. Flash punched the ground as he wasn't able to catch him.

* * *

The other Subaru began to shine white, making Batman panic as he looked back to see the other Beatrice, also beginning to glow. Subaru raced over as he saw Maid Rem begin to glow as well, Crusch ran over to hug the other Ferris as he began to cry.

Batman grabbed Beatrice and looked around trying to find something that could help, anything. Magic? Cosmic Powers? Anything?

"Bruce…"

Beatrice cupped his cheeks as she looked up at him, an affectionate gaze met his.

"Betty has been locked away for 400 years of solitude, waiting for someone to save her from that prison, I suppose. And then, in the advent of this chaotic situation...you reached out your hand to me, even if it was a lie that led to it...you did it to save me. And you showed me a world I could never dream of and held me close and never tried to toss me aside...you just, cared, I suppose."

"Beatrice…"

"You are my "They", the one I have been waiting for all this time...thank you, I suppose. Betty l-loves you."

She gave a almost fragile kiss on the lips, moving away she giggled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Betty will never-"

She vanished into light, Batman's hand touching nothing but air.

" **BEATRRIIIIIIIICE!"**

* * *

Subaru ran with all his might and hugged Rem, he tried to pick her up, but she only wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Rem! NO! Hang on! We can solve this-"

"-I love you Natsuki Subaru."

Subaru froze as Rem kissed him he could feel the warm tears roll across his cheeks. Once removed from the kiss, Subaru saw her. Only her, in her eyes reflected his visage. She smiled. The kind of smile he always enjoyed seeing.

"And I will always love Rem's hero, no matter wh-"

She vanished into nothingness.

"R...Re…"

Subaru grabbed his hair as he screamed.

" **R-REEEEEEMMM!"**

* * *

Batman ran with everything in his body to Ram he picked her up bridal style as he carried her over to the others.

"Fate! Constantine! Do something! Anything!"

The two could only give a pained look.

"Sorry mate."

"There is nothing we can do."

Batman held her tighter as he ran through any thoughts he had. Maybe have Beatrice do something? Take her inside the House of Mystery?

What could he do?

"Batman-san…"

"Ram..?"

Ram nodded at him as she looked at Roswaal, she smiled with a tender look, then she vanished into light. Roswaal looked away as Batman slammed his fists into the snow covered ground.

* * *

Then both Subaru made horrified expressions as they saw Crusch try and use her newfound powers to try to prevent the other Ferris from being erased. Covering her in a shield made of energy.

It wasn't working.

"Crusch-sama…"

"Don't worry, just hang on, I won't let you be erased! I'll save you."

Right as she said this, Ferris was erased out of existence.

"Noooooo…"

* * *

Batman and Subaru got up and ran with any energy they had left in them, they reached their hands out to her. The one person they had to save...otherwise it would be for nothing. They had to save her. The two of them screamed out her name.

" **EMILIAAAAA!"**

She looked to them as she hugged Puck tightly, hers wavering in fear, she struggled to even reach out to them. The dread was crippling her. But she screamed out to them, as she too tried to touch them…

"Batman-san...SUBARU! SAVE ME!"

As Subaru was about to finally touch her hand, she was gone.

For the two of these men the world around them went dark. They fell to their knees just staring at the spot where she once stood.

* * *

"TO ME HURRY!"

Suddenly, Dr. Fate ordered everyone to him, in the distance they could see a vast amount of Shadow Demons descending from the sky to them. Dr. Fate opened a gigantic ankh portal to his secret base and had them all enter it. Married Rem screamed as she was forced away into the portal.

"Sylvia! We can't leave her!"

But they did, they had to leave her body there in the snow capped mountainside…

Batman and the last of the group made it through...but before they left, they caught a glimpse of the man who was responsible for all this.

" **PRIDE."**

The Sin Archbishop Subaru waved at them with a disgusting smile plastered on his face.

The portal closed as Dark Lord Subaru picked up some snow and tossed it back on the ground.

"A win is a win."

* * *

Now in a mansion in another dimension, everyone was catching their bearings, Otto saw his alternate counterpart was almost at his breaking point. Petra went to console Married Rem who was crying non stop for the death of her friend...the other Ram was sitting on a couch staring into space.

Batman noticed that Frederica was still injured so they took her to a spare room and allowed Ferris to look over her.

After a few minutes, Batman was escorted to the room by Sarah...but her expression was bleak and bereft of an emotion.

"Sarah? What happened? Did something happen to her?"  
"Incorrect, she is stable now."  
"Then, what-"

They were now outside her room-

"AUGHHHHHHH!"  
"Frederica!?"

He rushed inside and found Frederica crying uncontrollably as she gripped her bed covers as if she was about to throw up.

"Frederica...it's me...what's wrong."  
"UAWAHHHHHHHH-! AUGHHHHHHH!"

But she kept crying, that was when Dr. Fate and Ferris emerged from another door and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What happened?"  
"...Ferri-chan was able to heal Frederica-san fine. She is nyo longer injured."  
"Then why is she crying?"

There was a stillness in the room, as Dr. Fate decided to do it. To inform him.

"Frederica was five weeks pregnant wasn't she?"  
"...Wait."

Batman suddenly realized why he asked this, he looked back to Frederica and saw, beneath the sheets, were a small set of towels that she hugging.

"...NO."  
" **By the time we began healing her, it was too late… we could not save the baby."**

"...Please…"  
"I'm sorry."

Bruce looked at his fiance as she continued to cry and scream.

"My baby….MY BABY...Ahhhhhh….why…?!"

Bruce closed his eyes and shut himself out of what he was seeing, but he forced himself back to reality and went to comfort his fiance. She shoved him away and had opened her eyes that were bloodshot from crying so much.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GOOOOO…."

"..."

Batman understood her demands and walked out of the room, soon everyone else began slowly trickling out of the room.

Sarah who was now teary eyed as well.

Ferris who looked depressed from everything.

And Dr. Fate, who stayed silent, but never looked away from Frederica.

* * *

Batman was in the hallways, dealing with the reality of what just happened. He felt sick, he felt hurt. Angry. Sad. Tired. So many emotions flooding him at once that he wondered if he should throw up to make himself feel better. It had been so long since he felt this way...but it was different. His own flesh and blood. Someone he wanted to raise from the beginning all the way to his own end...GONE. He had to throw up.

No. He knew he had to let it out.

" **RAGGHHHHHH!"**

He punched a wall with such an intense force, that it caved a good chunk of it in. He roared and yelled as he punched and hit and banged on the wall. Even when his knuckles were sticking out of his flesh, he kept hitting it.

Wilhelm and Garfiel heard the commotion and saw how he was acting they yelled at him, but he couldn't hear them. He didn't notice them being spoken to by Ferris.

Nor did he see the pained looks on their faces when they turned their attention back to him. Even Wilhelm had tears well up a bit in his eyes seeing him like this. Garfiel was unable to hold back his tears, but the both of them snapped out of it as they grabbed his arms. Blood flew everywhere as he continued roaring and doing his best to try and break free of them.

Soon the others arrived hearing the disturbance...they also were informed on what had happened.

Subaru dropped his face into his palms.

Beatrice closed her eyes and did a small prayer for the baby.

Rem and Ram both cried for him.

Roswaal seemed to give his condolences to the man.

Otto hugged a crying Petra, as he did his utmost to hold back tears as well.

Sarah ran to him, her face drenched in tears, doing her best to comfort the man.

Priscilla hid her face with her fan.

Crusch lowered her eyes, as if she had enough.

Felt also ran to him, even when Rom tried to stop her.

Anastasia hugged the Pearlbatons as they were saddened by what they just learned.

Reinhard and Julius could only watch their friend with downcast expressions.

Rom gave his own understanding expression.

Superman and Diana walked over to be near him.

Deathstroke and Captain Cold just watched the ordeal, not saying or do anything.

All the other heroes and refugees gave off their own sad looks.

Emilia arrived and after hearing everything, she ran over and hugged Batman as well...soon everyone in the Emilia Camp went to hug him, even Deathstroke put a hand on his shoulder…

When they could see his face, they saw an enraged expression akin to a demon...but he had tears leaking out of his mask.

He was hurt beyond recognition.

A sense of defeat swept throughout the building.

* * *

Anti-Monitor walked through the desert as he saw the Watchtower in the distance, but charging right at him was Supergirl. She was ready to give it her all to stop him, here and now.

 _Sacrifices were mounting and the pain of loss crept into everyone's hearts, but the war still carried on._


	82. Chapter 82: Your Strength

**AN: Happy New Year! Last chapter for 2017! 2018 marks the ending point for Batman X Re:Zero, and so the series is counting down to a close soon. Have a good time today and get as DRUUUUUNK as possible, don't let even Sun-sama tell you to stop! Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Two: Your Strength

While not as comfortable as their previous base, the mansion floating in a void outside of their normal dimension served as a good place to recuperate after the battles they had...three days ago. It was now six days into the Convergence and everyone was doing their best to keep their wits about them. The superheroes would regularly venture out to deal with rioters and supervillains trying to take advantage of the chaos occuring.

All except Batman, he was forced to stay behind, for the very reason of healing.

"...Here."  
"Thanks."

Knight Subaru was with his group in their assigned room. Due to this mansion not being as spacious as Roswaal's or even the House of Mystery, people would have to share rooms.

Subaru gazed around at his friends, all of them simply drained of spirit. Beatrice sat on the floor, her back to the wall, looking out the window into the void around them. Rem was on the bed hugging a pillow, she had her moments when she would cry thinking of her sister. Otto was sitting next to the window counting what magic stones he had left, his eyes no longer having any glimmer to them. Lewes Meyer, the original one, freed from her crystal prison in the Sanctuary, fixed her hair, even if she had been doing so for the last twenty minutes.

The spirits of the five witches, housed in crystals were moving around as they waited for any information of what was happening out there, in the world.

Emilia wiped her face with a warm towel as she was trying to relax, but of course not even that was enough for her.

Subaru fixed his suit and cleaned his blade a bit. He frowned as he thought of the past six days and all the losses they had suffered. He let out a small breath, as he walked to let Rem rest her head on his lap. He brushed her hair, doing his best to make her feel better.

* * *

Normal Subaru was sitting on the couch as he let his wife, Satoko rest her head on his shoulder. Holding her carefully, he cradled his baby. Relena was fast asleep for the moment as he was then approached by Starfire.

"How's she doing?"  
"Good, she seems to be doing alright for the most part."  
"Yeah, I guess she's lucky."

It got quiet between them, before Subaru had to speak up.

"Listen, about your friends...I can't really express how sorry I am for what happened to them."  
"Thank you Mr. Natsuki, I a-appreciate that. But for my people, where I'm from at least, on Tamaran we appreciate the past. We respect it. But we don't live there. We live here. Now. In the moment."

She had a hand on her chest as she gave her speech, Subaru nodded as he looked down at his baby.

"Yeah, that's a nice way of thinking…"  
"It still hurts, but I have to live on and make sure you live, otherwise their sacrifices meant nothing."  
"Sure, I know we'll win."

Starfire nodded, giving a little wave to him and the baby before walking away, making sure to hide her pained expression.

* * *

Married Subaru sat with his wife on their bed as she was fast asleep hugging him, her eyes tired from her crying. Subaru was also depressed, along with everyone around them. Emilia sat on Julius' lap as she hugged her tired daughter Lia. Julius himself was rubbing his forehead as he was in deep contemplating.

He couldn't help but glance at Ram and her own daughter Reiko, they sat on a finely made chair. Reiko sat on her mothers lap, sleeping away as best as she could...while her mother had refused to eat anything and was in quite the terrible condition.

"Y-Yuuji…"  
"...Ram."

Julius was pained to see Ram in the despate state she was in. Not only her, but everyone was heartbroken by the deaths of Yuuji and Sylvia. Rigel was doing his best to distract his sister, but every once in a while she would ask him.

"Where's Sylvia-onee san?"  
"...She's...She's out, maybe we'll see her later, okay?"  
"Hm, okay…"

Rigel held back any negative emotions he had inside, not wanting to frighten her sister at all...he had to be strong at this moment. Still…

Every time he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but see the images of Dark Lord Subaru grinning wildly and his older self leering back at him. He would have trouble sleeping.

But so did everyone else for that matter.

* * *

Kararagian Batman returned with Halibel to check on the family. When they opened the door they saw them all asleep on a large bed, though funnily enough, Rigel seemed to be the most uncomfortable having his father have his hands on his face to hold Rem's own hand, even while she held Spica with her other free arm.

"It's good to see Su-san and the others relaxing."  
"Sure, but while I think it's good they are able to be like that, we still need to look at the situation at hand."  
"...Always have to be the serious one huh?"

Batman removed his helmet to let his ponytail be free for a moment as he scratched his beard.

"Halibel, I do have concern that this war is being lost even as we speak."  
"But we still have a chance don't we?"  
"Maybe so, but the chances of our victory are honestly slipping away by every minute."

Halibel crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorframe.

"These past few days have been nothing but stress, I can't recall when I've felt like this before."  
"I think it's just adding to the problem. Everyone is tired, even after three days of rest, no one seems to be ready to fight."  
"Can you blame them?"  
"...No."

"And you aren't worried about Tia, we haven't seen her since the Convergence?"  
"She's a strong woman, she'll be fine. As long as she doesn't attract too much attention…"  
"That may be impossible you know?"  
"...Got a point there."

Batman sighed as he turned around to leave the family to rest, Halibel not far behind as he softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Saia laid on her given bed as Erick and Roy sat on some chairs. It was indeed quiet in their room, they were still reeling from the betrayal of Roswaal and Rey. Roy took it the hardest and cried whenever he would try to sleep. Erick got up as he stretched his arms.

"I think I'll get us something to snack on."  
"No no, Erick-sama, Roy can get it, it is a butler's duty."

Erick put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting up.

"Roy, you just sit down and take a load off, I just want to walk around for a bit...okay?"  
"V-Very well then."

Erick smiled as he got up to the door, he looked back to Saia, who smiled back at him. He nodded as he walked to the hallway.

His face grew serious as he summoned Pax out of her crystal.

"Well?"

Pax shook her head disappointingly.

"Borris won't answer me, I do think he's joined the Society along with the other two."  
"Why? How could they join such a group?"  
"They may have an ulterior motive we don't know about."  
"...I still can't forgive them."

Erick frowned as he continued walking down the empty hallways.

Roy held himself between his eyes as he tried to get a hold of himself. Then he heard Saia…

"Hey Roy, can you come over here a second?"

"Oh, yes indeed."

He got up, shook his head a bit. Taking a soft breath he went to sit at the edge of the bed, Saia sat up with her legs crossed. They both sat there in silence.

"Roy."  
"Yes Saia-chan?"  
"Are you doing fine with all this?"

He stared at her for a moment, before putting on a fake smile.

"Why of course, Roy is doing just fine."  
"...You don't have to lie."

Roy's lip wavered a bit, but soon he smiled again.

"Whatever do you mean Saia-chan? Roy would never lie to-"

He was then pulled back and Saia hugged him around the neck. His eyes trembled as Saia rubbed his soft blue hair.

"Roy, I know you're hurting. I am hurt too by what Rey and Roswaal did, but you don't have to hide it. I'm here Roy, I promise to help you in any way I can."

"Now that I lost Return by Death, I can't help as much as I was able to before. Still, I want to help the people I care about more than anything. So...let me help you Roy."  
"Saia…"

Roy turned his body to hug her more intimately. She held him close as he whimpered into her chest. She took care of him as she would a child...then he grabbed her arms and removed them for a moment. He raised himself and looked into her eyes, she could see the tears attempting to form in the corner of his eyes.

She was then pulled to him, all so he could land a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened as their lips rubbed against each other. It was her first kiss…

"Mmf."

Roy removed himself, before he pushed her into the bed, her head landing on the pillows. He looked again at her before getting his face closer to her again, both of their cheeks bright pink.

"...Saia-chan, I love you."  
"Wh-"  
"-I've, been in love with you for some time...and Roy wants to prove it to you."

Roy kissed her again but with more passion, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Saia then grabbed his shoulders, to push him away, but he was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he ignored it. He bit her lips tenderly and began kissing her neck, she moaned as she was unable to even speak...then she clawed his shoulders. This time he did feel it and he looked down at her in utter shock at what he saw.

"Please...Roy…"

She had tears fall from her cheek, sobbing a bit as she did. Roy covered his mouth and panicked at what he had just done. He got off the bed and raced off.

"Roy! Wait-"

He slammed open the door and ran out of the room. Saia fixed her hair a bit and chased after him.

"Roy! Come back!"

She chased him for a while, before finally grabbing his shoulder. He turned to look at her, before he was slapped in the face. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Stupid...I asked you to wait."  
"S-Saia-chan?"  
"...I...didn't ask for that kiss, but I wouldn't say...it wasn't nice."

Both of their faces went red, but Saia removed him from the hug and took his hand, leading him back to their room.

"Don't ever do that without asking, you hear me?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"...Also don't run away from me."

He looked as Saia put on a pleading face.

"You, Pax and Erick...you're all I have left right now…"

She gripped his hand tighter than ever.

"So don't leave me."  
"...Roy understands, and will follow your orders."  
"Silly."

She gave him a smile.

Roy knew that she loved Erick, that was to be expected...he always knew this and it did hurt him when he thought about it...but now, he feels as though she at least understands his feelings.

They met Erick as he arrived back with some snacks.

"Hey where have you two been?"  
"Roy was scared to go to the bathroom so I walked him there."  
"Oh how sweet."

Roy flinched and his face turned red...he then pouted at her, only for her to giggle and put on a mischievous smile.

Both men were happy to see her usual smile come back to her.

* * *

Green Lantern met with Subaru as he was now back in his usual tracksuit.

"Hey Subaru, how you, um, holding up?"  
"Fine thank you."  
"And Emilia?"  
"...She's still not talking to me."

They both looked down as they had their thoughts on the two people seemingly most affected by the ordeals they faced in recent days. Emilia lounged about in her room, refusing to speak to anyone.

Frederica was refusing to see anyone except Sarah, not even her fiance was allowed into her room.

Bruce was a mess, he was made to sit on a bed instead of a normal chair, after they found him ripping out his nails scratching the armrests so much. While he did calm down eventually, he was still not going to see Frederica. The last time he tried to see her, she had a violent outburst and kicked him out.

Subaru looked out the window at the void outside of where they were and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to see if I can fix all this."  
"How's that?"  
"I need to see Emilia one more time."

Green Lantern rubbed the back of his head as he could see the determination in his eyes. He couldn't help but wish him luck.

"Have at it then."

* * *

Subaru was now outside of Emilia's given room, ironically sitting on a chair almost guarding it, was Rem, now back in her custom maid outfit.

"Subaru-kun."  
"Hey Rem."  
"So, you're going to try again with Emilia-sama?"  
"Yeah, I'm not one to give up right?"

"Nope not at all."

She got up from her seat and they both stood next to each other. Subaru knocked.

"Emilia, it's me and Rem. We're coming in."

Subaru and Rem heard nothing, so thye opened and found Emilia cradling herself as she laid on her bed.

She looked up...and frowned.

"What is it?"  
"...I want to talk."  
"Talk? That's rich. And what do you want to 'talk' about?"

Emilia now sat up and narrowed her brows at them. She was wearing a tanktop and shorts, she was given them after she tore up her clothes in a fit of rage after her last arguing with Subaru.

"Emilia, please come out, everyone's worried."  
"Liar, if anything you Rem have been the only ones to visit me."  
"Hey, that's not fair. Everyone is struggling out there, the heroes still have a job to do and our friends are still trying to figure out what's going on out there."

"Emilia, listen to me...I'm sad about Puck too."

"But you're not the only one who's lost someone in this fight, remember that. You're not the only one hurting. Like you, Frederica won't come out of her room."  
"...It is sad what happened to her."  
"I know, but listen to me. I understand completely you're upset, damn it all of us are fucking upset. But locking yourself away won't solve anything. I want you to come out already."  
"I just…"

Emilia gripped her shoulders.

"I'm afraid Subaru."

"I'm angry at the Anti-Monitor...but I'm also afraid of him. I've never been so scared of anything in my life. Coming out of this room, makes me nervous and-"

Then Emilia was softly touched on her hand by Rem.

"Rem?"  
"Emilia-sama, it's alright to be scared. Rem thinks we all are afraid and anxious at this moment. However, this not the time to lose heart, we've been given these rings for a reason. Rem thinks they are. Emilia-sama much like this ring signifies, I love Subaru, and my sister, all the others as well...and that includes you too."  
"...Rem."  
"So Rem wants someone she loves to come out with us. Step out and let us fight together."

Rem walked over and hugged her around the shoulders. Emilia touched one of her hands softly, tears forming in her eyes. Subaru got to his feet to wipe away strand of her tears with his finger. The cool touch of his metal hand got her attention.

"Emilia-tan. Whether it's the ring I got making me say this or not, I don't want you to lose hope. I want to take your hand and give you the hope to step out with us and face the Society. I made a promise to Puck to take care of you. And I will. Did you forget? I am your knight. Your strength...and the person that loves you."  
"S...ub...aru"

"Emilia...come out with us. Please, when things get tough for any of us, lets lean on each other for help, all three of us. We're in this together, okay?"  
"Y-Yeah…"

Emilia nodded as she got out of her bed and Subaru handed her the coat he was wearing days ago. She took both their hands and they stepped out into the hallways, right then and there Captain Cold watched them.

"Well, I guess he'd be the one to do it."

He chuckled to himself as he continued to his own room, before sighing in the shadows.

* * *

Batman was outside Frederica's room as he took a deep breath. He knocked twice, before the door opened and Sarah opened it.

"Bruce."  
"Sarah, I want to talk to Frederica."  
"...Yes, Let us see if that'll work today."

They entered, and Batman slightly flinched when he saw Frederica in an almost catatonic state looking at the sheets covering her lower half. She looked up and slightly frowned.

"What do you want Bruce?"  
"Frederica, I need to speak with you, is that alright?"  
"...Do as you please."

Batman took a seat on a chair set next to Frederica's bed, Sarah stood on the other side to let the two have their face to face moment.

"Frederica, I want to know what's wrong."  
"What's wrong? OUR CHILD IS DEAD, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! And no one has been able to find that bastard Rigel and end him already!"  
"Is that what you want? To kill the other Rigel."

Frederica bared her fangs at him, but he remained calm.

"OF COURSE."  
"That will not solve anything-"  
"How can you dare think like that?! He is a murderer and a man we need to bring to justice!"  
"You want revenge, not justice Frederica."  
"...Look at you…"

She scoffed at him, as tears formed around her eyes.

"Even when he killed your own flesh and blood, you still wouldn't do it?"  
"...No."

Gripping her sheets, tears flooded out of her eyes as she yelled at him, her hair scammering around from all her yelling.

"Is that how it is then?! I seem to have overestimated you my beloved fiance! Too much of coward to have your conscience plunged into revenge, even a child that was not even able to see our faces?!"

"..."

"I see! I see how you didn't for once think or care about that, did you?! Not even the slightest moment did you want justice for our baby! Just dawdling around doing nothing but-"

 **SLAP!**

Frederica held her now red marked cheek, Batman got up a tad from his seat as he looked at the person who hit her.

"Sarah…"

Sarah calmly lowered her hand and stared down at Frederica.

"You fool."  
"What?"  
"YES, I CALLED YOU A FOOL!"

Frederica and Batman were shocked by her actually yelling at her.

"How can you say that Bruce hasn't thought about it?! Yes, While you've been locked away in this room, Bruce has been in numerous tirades and rampages throughout the mansion! I have never seen tears fall from his face before that day and yet he shed tears as we held him, all for the child he bore with you!"

"I have had to watch him to make sure he didn't go out with the heroes and take out his anger on somebody. And I had to help heal him when his hands were bloodied by his outbursts of rage! And yet you would sit there and say he didn't care? DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

She slapped her again, making Batman get up from his seat and grab her hand.

"Stop it!"  
"Incorrect, I have to tell her how much this has burdened you and me as well. She probably doesn't even know how everytime she kicked you out, you would stay by her door for hours at a time or it was you who asked them to bring her the meals she would favor the most and how when she was asleep...you would come in and give her a goodnight kiss."  
"...Wuh?"  
"Yes, you hear me?! He did all those because he does care! About you! BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!...And so do I."

Sarah had tears fall from her eyes now, as she looked away from her.

"I care for you to. I wanted to be there when the child was born...help you raise it and love like my own family...YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE THE DESIRE TO HUNT DOWN RIGEL AS WELL AND KILL HIM? I DO…but what I want most is to not lose this."  
"This?"  
"Us. All three of us. I...don't want our bonds to be broken by this."  
"Sarah…"

She wiped her tears away and did a little sniffle as she now looked back to her.

"I love Bruce Wayne as my husband. I love you as the wife he picked first….I WANT US TOGETHER."

Silence filled the room.

Batman let go of Sarah's hand, he looked down as he took a deep breath and began walking away. Finally, Frederica slowly reached out her hand.

"Bruce…"

He slowly grabbed the door handle and began to leave, but...as he was turning it to close-

 **"BRUUUUUUCE!"**

He stopped and looked back into the room. Frederica was reaching out to him with both hands, her face a mess as she whimpered and cried.

"BRUCE, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!"

Batman ran back and quickly gave her a powerful hug, she hugged him back with all her might as she cried painfully to him.

"Bruce! I love you! I love you! Please! I don't want to lose you too! Stay with me! I love you! DON'T GO! PLEASE!"  
"I won't."  
"It hurt! It still hurts! The pain of losing our child!"  
"I know."  
"And…."  
"And?"

She bit her lips as her crying became more and more pained.

"When I look at the young Rigels...I think of him...and...AND….AND I BLAME THEM!"

"..."

"I FEEL SO DISGUSTED THINKING OF THOSE INNOCENT CHILDREN LIKE THAT! I...I-!"  
"-It's okay, I'm here...let it all out."  
"A….U…..UWAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She cried loudly as she hugged him tightly...Sarah moved back, but Batman removed one of his arms and motioned it to her.

"I can't let the other girl I love get left out."

"...!"

Sarah also began to cry and she leaped into the hug, both girls hugged him and cried.

Bruce just closed his eyes as he stayed there for quite a while.

* * *

Wonder Woman passed by the door, she did a small smile for the group in question as she floated away until she saw Heretic.

She landed to face him as he removed his helmet. Revealing a blue eyed young man, with a buzzed haircut; with scars littering his face.

"Damian."

"And what do you need?"

"Are you alright with all this?"

He glared at her, to the point where even she was getting angry, before he slammed a fist against the wall.

"That baby was still my half sister, of course I'm not."

"Sorry."

"...it's nothing to apologize for. When I catch him, I'll kill him myself."

"..."

He walked past her as he peered his gaze at her, the shadows of the halls enveloping him.

"Father has changed."

"Bruce has changed, I think for the better."

"...I wonder about that."

She looked out the window at the starless night sky, she smirked.

"He has his two guiding stars right now."

She turned back, only to see no one was there at all.

"Been a while since that happened."

She quietly reminisced about the nostalgic feeling she had, leaving the halls to the shadows and doorways.

* * *

Petra was serving Otto tea as he was fixing his slightly torn plaid shirt.

"Otto, do you think we should be worried about them?"  
"Who exactly?"  
"You know...the couples."

Otto raised his brows as he set his cup down, then gave a thumbs up and winked at her.

"Don't worry, I think they should be alright. They all love each other very much, so I would say that things should be alright."  
"I hope so."

She did a polite bow to him as she left.

He got more comfortable in his seat, even as he had Pamela's legs on his lap as she was asleep on the couch with him.

He smiled at her, but was worried about one thing.

"When this is all over, what we will she decide to do?"

Pamela heard those words, but pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Crusch sipped on some tea as Black Adam floated over to her.

"And how is the duchess doing?"  
"Please Adam-sama, right now I'm just a regular person."  
"...In a way that would be the case. However, you now hold a Green Lantern ring, that gives you some purpose in all this."

She looked into her uniform pocket and pulled out her ring, she moved it around and stared at it.

"I wonder if I can carry the burden?"  
"If Wilhelm's or Felix's devotion to you is any measure, then the answer would be yes."  
"...I hope so."

She put it back into her pocket as they stared out into the void.

"Can we really put things back to the way it was?"  
"We can. It will take time, so be what that ring chose you to be and be courageous."

She took a deep breath as she gripped her sword's hilt, she turned around and gave a brave expression.

"A Karsten is always brave, Adam-sama."  
"Then it is as it should be."

He nodded to her as he floated away. Crusch saw her camp members come to her down a hallway, so she decided to meet with them and put on a determined look for them.

* * *

Felt was walking alongside Flash...she decided to ask him what to do about her feelings for Bruce.

"Wow, Bruce sure is popular."  
"Take this seriously will ya?!"  
"Right! Well Felt, I have to say you have the competition."

She looked down disappointingly, but raised her shoulders to look back at him.

"Maybe so, but I was one of the first people he met in the other world, so that gives me points in something right?!"  
"In a way yes...but…"  
"But?"  
"You're underage."  
"AGH!"

She shook her head as she realized he had a point.

"S-Still, if I work on my looks and get older he'll turn his attention to me right?"  
"I would say yes, but Bruce is out of my realm of expertise y'know?"  
"Jeez, have to talk to the world's fastest idiot!"  
"Harsh there!"

He scratched his head but kneeled down to speak eye to her.

"Look Felt, you're young still, so I would say wait and see if these feelings you have for him last or not. If you're of age and still like him, ask him. Until then, just keep being friends with him and don't make things awkward. Okay?"  
"Sure...but…"  
"But…?"  
"ARE YOU KNEELING DOWN BECAUSE YOU'RE CALLING ME SHORT?!"  
"UWAH?!"

He was hit in the shin by Felt, while he could have dodged it easily, he figured he would just let her let off some steam.

"Ouch!"  
"HMPH!"

But her pouting gesture walking away and his aching shin...made him slightly regret it.

* * *

Mimi was sitting with Garfiel on a bed looking at something called a 'phone' as they played around with it...they soon got a little tired and laid down on the bed.

But soon Garfiel and Mimi were facing each other, so they decided to kiss. Then when their kiss ended, Garfiel decided to take the initiative and hugged Mimi around the back...she hugged him back and they kissed more passionately.

"G..Gaarf…"  
"Y...Yea.."

She held his chin and looked away embarrassed.

"You know Mimi loves you? You do right? Right?"  
"Mimi."

She closed her eyes waiting for a response, then she was kissed in the neck and got a small nibble on her ear, making her moan a bit.

"I luv ya too."  
"Garf."  
"Come here."

They began kissing again...as Garfiel began stroking her tail and Mimi began removing his jersey jacket.

Outside the room, Ricardo was carrying away her brothers as they were demanding to be let go.

"Our sister might be in danger!"  
"We won't let that ruffian do as he pleases!"

Ricardo sighed at their cries...but smiled as he looked back one last time.

"Take care of her, Garfiel."

* * *

Dr. Fate met with John Constantine on the roof of the mansion as they waited for their next visitor.

"There is the bugger."

The Phantom Stranger arrived.

"The last remaining Prime Subjects are here then?"  
"Yes, they're here, safe for now."

Phantom Stranger turned to look at Dr. Fate.

"Well Phantom Stranger, tell us what's at stake."  
"It's just as Ambush Bug said the entirety of the multiverse is at stake."  
"Then our worlds could very well-"  
"-Oh no Dr. Fate...it's worse than that."

Both of them soon glanced at each other before looking back at Phantom Stranger.

"What do you mean by that?"  
"...If what the forces of the universe are pondering about is actually happening...ALL OF EXISTENCE ITSELF IS IN DANGER."  
"...What does that mean?"  
"...THE END OF EVERYTHING THAT EVER HAS BEEN OR EVER WILL BE."

All three of them stood there in silence.

* * *

Supergirl charged forward as her fist collided with Anti-Monitors, the resulting shockwave sent sand high into the air and flattened all the dunes within a three mile radius. The gigantic being then hit her down with a chop. She soon shot back up and uppercutted him. Only to see it did nothing to him at all.

He shot a beam from his fingers and sent her flying, but soon she fired her eye beams and the two projectiles clashed. She soon zipped behind him, only for him to smack her away and into what was left of Mogo. She crashed into the planet with the force of a meteor, causing a third of the planet to be destroyed. She got up even as her costume was ripped to shreds, but soon saw a beam shoot for her, so she flew away and did several twirls around the sun.

She absorbed more energy from it and gained extra strength to fight back. She hovered over him and took a deep breath.

"HRAGHHHH!"

She fired a heat vision beam so large it dwarfed her completely, Anti-Monitor simply shrugged at this and fired four different colored beams from his right hand, splitting the attack apart. It broke apart the floating landmass they were on, but the other Society members charged on as they were closing in on the tower.

Shaula fired her needles at them, but Master Swordsman Batman slashed them away...making Cyborg open a boom tube behind them as he picked up all the surviving Partisans.

"Come on let's go! We have to get a move on!"  
"What about these intruders?!"  
"...Supergirl asked to leave this to her, we have to trust her."  
"...NO. Sensei left me in care of this place so-"

Red Tornado formed a small wind cyclone under, making her jump back...giving Cyborg the chance to toss her into the boomtube, Meili was not far behind.

"Metal Onii San, Red Onii San! Hurry!"

Cyborg and Red Tornado looked over the scene as they saw Anti Monitor moving through the gigantic plume of smoke and sand.

"Come on Kara. You got this!"

They left through the boom tube, just as the Society invaded the tower.

Supergirl was floating the air...her left eye burned away and right arm cut to bits.

" **I've killed you before Supergirl! Give this up!"**

She smirked with her teeth covered in blood.

"I ain't that Supergirl, Anti-Monitor! It won't be the same as last time!"

Anti-Monitor slowly opened his mouth as it began glowing.

" **You're right."**

Anti-Monitor fired a humongous death ray out of his mouth that made him look small. Supergirl braved through it...but soon her body was breaking apart. She thought of one thing...as she charged through with everything in her body and landed one last punch on his face.

"...I'm sorry Kal."

Supergirl evaporated.

Anti-Monitor took a step back as he rubbed his face.

" **Used up too much energy?"**

He thought about it for a while, when the thought came to him.

" **Kryptonian scum. Should've just died with your planet."**

He continued forward as he looked inside.

" **Well?"**

" _ **The first obstacle is taken care of.**_ "

Master Swordsman Batman said this, as he stood on top of the defeated Reid Astrea.

* * *

Cyborg and the others made it to the mansion in the void, Superman flew to them.

"What happened?"  
"No good, Anti-Monitor and his goons made it to the tower!"  
"...W…"

That's when Superman noticed it…

"Where's Kara?"

Cyborg looked away and Superman fell to his knees.

* * *

Back at the tower they were breaching the underground sections, when the female Roswaal made it to the Anti-Monitor.

"I have brought you the spell book you required."

Omega arrived as well.

"And here is the relics you have requested."  
" **Good, now we begin the preparations to free Satella and purify all of existence."**

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement with this. Then he glanced down to four people.

" **Have we tracked down where they might be?"**

"Close, but we need them to come out more."

Anti-Monitor squatted down and looked at them more closely.

" **Grab their attention."**

"Will do."

Rigel, Spica, Reese and Justice Executioner Rem nodded as they began preparations to move out.

"I…"

Rem, piloting the Justice Buster began muttering to herself…

"I WILL AVENGE YOU NEE-SAMA."

Rage filled her eyes as they continued moving through the desert and left through a portal.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Captain Cold was about to leave when he noticed a particular someone.

"Hey. Under Pressure?"  
"Hehe, Burns a building down?"  
"Good alright you got it!"

Captain Cold and Emilia chuckled as they did their same routine.

"Heading off to go catch some bad guys, not usually my thing, but I'm feeling bored cooped up in here, wanna come?"  
"Hmmmm…"

She thought about it for a bit. She knew Subaru and Rem warned her not to venture outside into the world as there was still trouble lurking about.

But she knew people were in danger.

She had to help, it was in her nature.

"Sure, why not?"  
"Cool, let's get going."

Emilia and Captain Cold left through a portal...not knowing what conflict was soon about to encounter them.

 _Though emotional wounds are cured, the ever approaching disaster still loomed ahead..._


	83. Chapter 83: Ourselves

**AN: First chapter of 2018! We're back guys! Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Three: Ourselves

Now accompanying Emilia through the deserted streets of Central City, having long been evacuated by the government, Captain Cold layed out the info he was given. They received word that some of the Rogues were causing trouble in the city, so Captain Cold hoped he could talk some sense into them and maybe even get their help in battling the Society.

"They might not go for it, but it's worth a shot."  
"Well, I only hope that they are as understanding as you."  
"Oh no Emilia, I'm not that much of a good guy. Batman promised to pay me when this is all over."

Emilia made a skeptical expression.

"Hmph! Just like Otto-kun and Deathstroke-sensei, is money so important?"  
"It's what keeps people alive doesn't it? Besides, I only just started helping the good guys out."  
"Oh...right…"

Emilia held the crystal she had, the one that housed her friend Puck.

"They told me...you were a Rogue too, that...um, you were a thief."  
"...I went down the path I thought was the most appropriate at the time."  
"...Still, Barry-san told me that you were quite the approachable one."

Leonard seemed confused about what on earth she meant by that. A quick smile made him understand a little better.

"He said you never tried to hurt people, only if you needed to, and would go out of your way to leave children be."  
"...I…"  
"And even though you were bad guys, you took care of each other like friends, that also means something."  
"...Sure…"  
"Hehe, I also heard you would never commit crimes on Christmas and...Oh, I even heard you donated some money with Barry-san to some orphanages."  
"Ah, that was a one time thing!"

Emilia giggled at his responses, making him sigh as he holstered his Frost Gun. Still, Emilia stepped up her pace, taking in the wonder of the modern city around her.

* * *

Captain Cold, Leonard Snart didn't know what to think.

Watching Emilia frolicking around in her white sweater and black pants, her silver hair flowing around. He had to hold his breath.

He looked away for a moment as he went to catch up to her. He just silently watched her gaze around at the windows, cars and more. Her smiling was enchanting to say the least.

Snart had never met someone like her, and he's encountered various beings before. Still, an elf...sure a half-elf, but an elf nonetheless. Something out of a fairy tail or action packed film was smiling at him.

To him, she was one of the kindest individuals he had ever met, in way too good for the world he was from.

He had no way of expressing what sort of feelings he had...one of which was probably jealousy.

"I...wonder what would have happened if we met before all this?"  
"Hm? Did you say something?"  
"Huh? Nah, just talking to myself is all."

* * *

As they reached the corner of an alleyway they saw Pied Piper on the ground covered in blood, his hypnotic flute shattered into pieces.

"H-HARTLEY!"  
"Leonard…?"

He ran over to him and picked up his head, the injuries throughout his body as clear as day.

"Hang on! We're going to help!"

Emilia got to work healing him, but he put on a panicked look as he grabbed his collar.

"SNART! YOU HAVE TO RUN!"  
"What the-"

" **-THIS IS A FUCKING TRAP!"**

Just then a wall nearby collapsed, and out emerged Reese, her eyes staring out to them. Behind her the corpses of Mirror Master, Weather Wizard and Trickster were strewn across the floor.

"No…"  
"We...We were trying to stop her...we just…"

Then, Pied Piper could feel the danger and he shoved Cold and Emilia out of the way. A large black form made of wind shot out and ripped his upper half away and leaving a hole in the wall beside him. Leonard and Emilia could only stare in utter shock at what they had seen.

Reese charged at them, a vicious cyclone flew behind her, Cold summoned Coolio, the spirit fired beams at her, but she effortlessly dodged them...just as Leonard thought she would. He fired an ice beam to the side of her, causing icicles to shoot out and launched her through a window. Snart took his chance and grabbed Emilia by the hand.

"We got to go!"

Captain Cold was about to get the amulet ready...only for it to shot out of his hand by a sudden wind shot.

He shot his eyes open and saw Spica smiling at him.

"S-Shit!"

Emilia aimed her palms at them and summoned a plethora of ice weapons at her, firing them at the girl. She didn't move an inch, just as Rigel came out of nowhere and sliced them all away. Cold tossed an ice grenade at them as he held Emilia away.

Rigel could sense the danger, so he flung himself back and grabbed Spica. The resulting explosion sent ice and mist everywhere. Captain Cold kicked down a door and rushed Emilia inside the convenience store. He made sure to hide themselves away from the danger, but soon saw that Rigel and Spica went to a neighboring building, while Reese entered the store. Cold tried to come up with anything, Emilia saw she was being held tightly by Cold. Coolio hovering around them.

She narrowed her eyes as Reese was lurking around the aisles trying to find them...then she saw her flinch and growl at the ground. Both of them looked down and saw what it was, a bottle of whiskey that fell to the ground, leaking its contents out to the floor.

Emilia and Cold furrowed their brows, so Leonard had Coolio hover around and knock over another bottle next to Reese. Some of the liquid got on her hand and she let out a scream.

Cold whispered to Emilia…

"Here's the plan."

* * *

Subaru was walking through the halls as he let Rem sleep away her fatigue. Then, he met with Batman.

"Subaru, you look lost."  
"Oh, hey...it's just I can't find Emilia."  
"Hm, let me see if we can't track her."

Batman pushed a button on his forearm and it showed a small map hologram, there he saw where they were.

"Central City?"  
"Wait...didn't Cold get sent over there?"  
"Yeah, you're right..."

Subaru grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"Bruce, I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Me too, let me get something and we'll head out!"

Batman raced off as Subaru took a deep breath to calm himeslf doiwn, but he was nervous about the whole thing regardless...a few minutes went by, before Batman came back.

"Let's go."  
"W-Whoa."  
"I've informed Frederica to let everyone know where we are going."

Subaru nodded as they left through the portal, Batman adorning something he felt he needed at the moment...

* * *

Reese was slinking her body forward trying to find her adversaries, when she caught Emilia running past an adjacent aisle.

She fired a windblade at her, but Emilia decided now was the perfect time. Though it was her first time saying the oath, she felt comfortable with it.

"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot ur, Ter lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok - Formorrow Sur!"

She became a Indigo Lantern, she aimed her staff at the windblade and fired a beam at it, breaking it apart. Emilia flew forward as Reese did the same-

"OKAY DO IT!"

Snart flung himself forward with his ice beam, while Coolio increased his speed considerably, then he slid on the ground and froze Reese's legs in place. She snarled at him, but failed to notice Emilia grab several bottles of alcohol with her ring's abilities and fling them at the girl.

Reese's eyes widened but before she could even do anything, Snart had Coolio fire a beam at her frozen legs, shattering them like glass.

"AUGGGH!"  
"Serves you right bitch!"

The alcohol spilled all over her body and she screamed bloody murder over it, she clawed at her skin and coiled around onto the floor. Emilia summoned and ice javelin and fired it out, Reese sliced it in half...but Emilia had a feeling that would be the case and she spun into the air landed a gigantic fist construct on her, crushing her and the ground underneath. As Reese lost control of her form, Leonard rolled around her before shooting an icicle blast at her chest. She flinched from the pain before Emilia landed a vicious axe kick on the top of her head and she spat blood.

Captain Cold then coldcocked the rest of her form away and saw what her form looked like. An innocent tired looking girl…

"Unfair…"  
"Huh?"  
"...Their worlds...so happy...yet...in all of them..."

Reese fell over and clutched herself tightly.

"Even...when I killed the blue...haired oni...and her….husband…"  
"...Eh."  
"...Other worlds...they lived...happy...unfair…"

She glared up at the two of them with tears mixing with the alcohol on the ground.

"UNFAIR. UNFAIR!"  
"Life ain't fair...doesn't mean you should go around killin' people."  
"ERRRR."  
"I ain't got nothing left to say to you."

Cold froze her head solid before he had Coolio fire a beam at the frozen mass, shattering it into pieces...her body began to glow and it disappeared.

* * *

Before they could even take a breather, Rigel and Spica broke through the adjacent wall, he was aiming a windstrike at them. Emilia made a shield construct but it actually broke apart before Emilia aimed her staff and made a beam shoot out towards him. Spica used her spirits to break it apart.

Cold made a slide of ice and rode it so that he could shoot ice beams at them. Rigel grew his horn and glared at him. He threw several explosive shurikens. The resulting explosion sent him shooting out of the store windows, with Rigel not far behind.

"Leonard!"

Emilia tried to get to him, but Spica summoned more spirits, which Emilia was forced to block off. The attacks bounced off her constructs-

"-HUH?"

Then she was back to her normal clothing and the staff was devoid of light.

"W-What the?!"

Emilia then remembered what she warned about several minutes ago from Subaru…

" _They told me though these rings are powerful, but new ones...they can lose their energy quickly so they need to recharge. So let's try and limit using these, okay?"_

* * *

The silver haired beauty had her eyes widened as she understood her mistake...

"No…"

Emilia realized she used up too much energy and it needed to recharge. She had no time to do so.

She charged forward as she summoned a massive amount of ice weapons, sending axes against her. The two attacks colliding inside the store.

"Please Spica-chan! Stop this! You don't need to do this!"

"You are such an adorable child, a good girl...you can't be-"  
"-We do."

She narrowed her brows, even as her eyes were wrapped by bandages.

"Onii-chan and me need to get rid of the fakes...so we can live again."  
"Fakes?"  
"Fakes...not real...our parents...the real ones…"

She slightly trembled as Emilia blocked a shot with an ice shield.

"OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD."  
"...Subaru and Rem are?"

Emilia shuddered at the thought of her friends being gone and the pain Spica and Rigel had to go through, now being alone in the world.

"But how?"  
"Simple…"

Spica summoned a vast amount of spirits around herself as she weeped openly.

"Au…"  
"Huh?"  
" **My Aunt...RAM...She KILLED THEM!"**

The world seemed to freeze as she learned the truth of the matter.

* * *

Cold tossed a grenade at Rigel forcing him to dodge, but the half-oni saw that it only sent out mist. He bared his fangs as he finally made it over to Cold slicing him in two...only to see it was mirage.

"COLD!"

Captain Cold had Coolio fire a beam, which Rigel deflected with his sword, but Captain Cold...made it around his corner and froze his entire left arm, before using his frost gun to break it into pieces.

Rigel simply watched as his entire arm simply shattered away into nothing…

"BASTARD!"

Cold watched as Rigel's horn shined brilliantly and he was stabbed through the chest.

"AUGH!"  
"DIE!"

Cold headbutted him with his helmet, striking the horn, making Rigel lose his balance a bit...so Cold fired an icicle shot at him, but it only cut his cheek.

"...Getting old."

Rigel bit his lips as he sliced Cold twice, before punching him through the abdomen. Cold winced in pain as he felt the windblade fire through his spine and made him fly back and through the store once again.

Emilia watched as Cold's body tumbled to the floor next to her.

Her eyes wavered as she the damage he took…

"LEONARD!"

Rigel made it over as Spica ran to him seeing his injuries.

"Onii-chan…"  
"I'm okay...hopefully the Ferris we have can heal me…"  
"How dare he…"

Spica summoned more and more spirits as she summoned her horn now, turning back to glare at them, only to see the entire room begin to freeze as Emilia was blind with fury.

" **NO, HOW DARE YOU?!"**

Ice spears shot out of the ground as Rigel grabbed Spica and they escaped. Emilia aimed her palms at them and a literal ice dragon fired out of the ground and charged at them, the siblings escaped, even as the dragon shot through several blocks worth of buildings and froze them solid.

Emilia was ready to freeze the two…

"E...milia…"

She snapped back to reality by Cold's voice, she rushed to him, giving Rigel a chance to-

" **EMILIA! COLD!"  
**  
From above, they saw Subaru and Batman, descend from a portal in the sky. Subaru had his helmet on while Batman finally put on his Hellbat armor.

* * *

Rigel let go of Spica and used his wind magic to charge...only to eat a punch by Batman, his body sent flying several blocks down the road before crashing into an abandoned truck. Rigel coughed blood and spit out one of his teeth as he saw Batman summon large wings on his back as fly to him. Rigel fired wind magic at him, but it was fruitless as Batman dodged them all before making it over to him. He grabbed his face and slammed him to the ground, causing the entire corner of the street break under the pressure. Rigel nearly lost consciousness right then and there, but he managed to bite his tongue and break free of his grasp. Rigel summoned a cyclone around himself as he stared wildly at Batman...then Batman pointed his finger at him.

"Jiwlad."

The beam shot Rigel's leg, giving Batman the chance to kick him through another building. But before he could continue the Justice Buster landed nearby and charged at him. Batman turned as his fist collided with hers...the resulting shockwave caused a MASSIVE crater to form underneath them and several buildings nearby broke apart.

The Justice Buster was about use a plasma infused fist but Batman pulled out a small device and pushed a button, a boom tube opened up in front of him, making her fist go through it, he went around it and chopped the arm in two. She roared at him as he blasted to her and began ripping apart the suit...seeing the dilemma she was in Rem leaped out of her suit and got her hands on the morningstar. She was wearing a skin tight blue suit with a bat symbol on her shoulder. She charged at him, just as Rigel was doing the same thing behind him.

Subaru was blocking Spica's attacks with barriers, as he looked at her furious face.

"Spica."  
" **SHUT UP!** You are not dad!"  
"Listen to me-"

She screamed as she tried to fire away at them grasping the sides of her head.

"WHY?! WHY IS IT LIKE THIS?! WHY?!"  
"Spica…"  
" **WHY DID MY PAPA HAVE TO DIE AND SOMEONE LIKE YOU GET TO LIVE?!"**

Spica began to float as more spirits surrounded her.

"I won't allow it! This 'multiverse' is not right. **NOT RIGHT!** How is it fair to suffer just because another was able to live so happily?! I...I…!"  
"...ah."  
"I HATE YOU!"

Emilia grabbed Cold and tried to begin healing him...but saw that his injuries were too severe.

"Subaru! He's hurt, please!"  
"OKAY! Batman-san! We have to leave!"

Batman heard the commotion and summoned a an army of bats to get him away from his two opponents. He flew past the two and around Spica, making it to his allies he used the boom tube to get them out of there…

"NOOOOOO!"

Rigel charged at them, even as bats were scratching and biting him...only for him to watch them escape. He skidded on the ground and slammed his fist on the ground, sending blood high into the air.

"Pieces of shit…"  
"Onii-chan."

Spica put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down enough to think. Justice Executioner Rem landed nearby, making the siblings want to attack her as well, but refrained from doing so.

Rigel looked around, then noticing something on the ground a few feet away from them…

"Nice."

He smiled.

* * *

Now backat the mansion, Emilia had Cold resting his head on his shoulder as he carried him over to try and make it to a bed.

"Hang on, I'm getting Ferris here!"

Batman dashed off as Emilia continued forward with Subaru close by as he removed his hemet to wipe away some sweat…

"E...milia…"  
"Don't talk, we're getting you help!"  
"...Can you do me a favor?"

Emilia then felt herself being pulled down, seeing this she braced herself, they saw Cold had taken off his helmet and tossed it to the ground. Subaru tried to help him up, but he shook his head. Still, Subaru got him to his feet and helped lean him on his shoulder. As they tried to move into the room…

"Pray tomorrow gets me higher...Pressure on people people on streets"

Emilia saw what he was doing, so decided to join him, hoping it would make him more comfortable…

"Turned away from it all like a blind man...Sat on a fence but it don't work."  
"Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking...Can't we give ourselves one more chance...Why can't we give love that one more chance?"

They continued singing as they laid him down on the bed, not getting a full view of the hideous wounds he had, even noting Emilia had blood all over her sweater...Emilia took his hand, making him grip it further…

" _So...soft."_

Cold continued the song...even as they noticed his eyes were closing.

"Caring about ourselves...This is our last dance."  
"This is our last dance...This is ourselves…"

Emilia and Subaru saw it then and there... **he was gone.**

"Leonard?"  
"Cold…"

They saw he had a small smile on his face, his eyes looking at Emilia, she went and softly closed them. His spirit Coolio hovered around him for a while, before it too faded away. Subaru held her shoulder as she began to cry, she rested herself on Subaru, but never let go of Leonard's hand. Batman and Ferris were outside the room as they both realized they were too late.

* * *

Ferris lowered his shoulders and his ears drooped down a bit.

"Ferri-chyan...is really sick of this."  
"We all are."

Ferris slid to the ground and rested his back on the wall nearby.

"When does all this dying end?"  
"...I don't have an answer for that."

Then, a portal opened down the hall where they were, making them jump up to action. From the portal they saw Rigel, Spica and Rem walk through it.

"Assholes...shouldn't be dropping important items y'know?"

Rigel spun around Cold's amulet by the chain as he glared at them. Batman got ready to fight, just Subaru rushed out as well, he put his helmet on prepared to fight. Emilia rushed out and summoned her own ice spears.

"APOCATASTASIS SOCIETY. Haven't you done enough?! All this death and destruction you have caused?! WHEN DOES IT END?!"

Rem dragged her morningstar and stared at her, unamusingly.

"When the multiverse is destroyed...and we have a world free of the causality of time and space. Free to make our choices and live in peace."  
"What?"  
"With one world...there will be no more alternate realities...in other words…"

Rigel unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them.

"In other words, everything becomes fair and nobody has to suffer like us anymore! Peace for everyone!"

Emilia and the others stared at them like they were all utterly insane.

"R...Rigel…?"

A voice echoed behind Subaru and when he turned around he saw Rem, the one he knew ran away with him to Kararagi and had a family with him. She shook her head as she stepped closer.

"No, Rem! Get away from here!"  
"But…"

Rigel's hand trembled and his eyes widened at the sight...for some reason, she smiled at him. It was the kind of smile he saw many times over the entirety of his life. So why? Why?

A single tear fell from his eye.

"Why?"

Why did it have to be taken away from him?

So he tried thinking back….

* * *

Rigel yawned loudly as he helped his mother with the groceries, they were making their way back from the store as Rem held Spica's hand. This was a memory, from when he was ten years old and his sister was at least three. Or maybe older, he couldn't recall.

Another ordinary day in Banan, one would say it had been a bit boring without another event sponsored by his father on the horizon. Though there were rumors that Subaru was indeed trying to organize something special…

"Didn't dad say he was working on something?"  
"Yes, your father was saying he was going to introduce Valen...Uum, Valentine's Day."  
"The heck is that? It sounds like a disease."  
"Don't say crude things like that Rigel!"

Rem made a sour face at him, making him apologize. Still she smiled at him, making him relax and smile back.

"Soooo, what' the deal with this holiday? Does it involve me...AGAIN?"  
"No no, your father says it involves me this time."

Rigel tilted his head as he wondered what that could mean.

"Your father says that on that day, where he is from, girls give chocolates to the boys they like...so he wants to create a romantic atmosphere with this holiday for everyone in the village."  
"But...we already get that feeling at home!"  
"Yes, yes we do."

Rem blushed a bit, making Rigel turn away in embarrassment.

"If that's the case, you seem excited about it."

"Of course, Rem hasn't made any sweets in a while, so the thought of doing so seemed fun. Maybe I'll even let Spica help."

Spica smiled up at her mother, making all three of them happy. Rigel was thus unconcerned about the holiday, especially since it really didn't involve him. And he was quite content seeing his mother excited and his sister innocently curious about the day.

He was just at peace.

As they entered the door to get inside, Rem stopped dead in her tracks…

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Rem's eyes widened as she smelled something in the air...something that made her let go of Spica's hand and cover her mouth.

"No…"  
"Mom, knock it off...you're freaking me out."  
"It can't be…"

Rem walked a bit further ahead and sure enough, there sitting on a chair, looking out the window was someone who wore white cloak with pink lines…

Rem fell to her knees as she struggled to keep herself from muttering. Her entire world was shattering before her very eyes...the figure got up from their seat and removed their hood. Rigel and Spica made it over to their mother, her daughter hugged her shoulder tightly while Rigel got in front of her. He had to protect them from this stranger...and yet...what he was looking made evn him lose focus.

"Wh…"

Staring down at them, was pink haired woman, with slightly long hair and a red eyepatch covering her left eye.

"Hello Rem."

Rem had tears fall from her eyes...and she muttered those broken words.

"N-Nee-sama…"

Rigel and Spica, finally got to meet their aunt...because in this world, countless ones in the vast existences of time and space...was the only one, where she was alive.

* * *

Subaru was slowly returning home, but made a quick stop to pick up something.

"Hope they like it."

Subaru got a cake for his family, hoping to celebrate the fact he was able to get the city's approval in celebrating Valentine's Day.

"Man, what a day."

He said this, unaware of what was waiting for him back home...

 _The secrets of Rigel and Spica's past would be answered...as their aunt Ram was in their home, intentions unknown._

* * *

 ** _AN: Next time...Chapter Eighty Four, "Rigel and Spica"...till next time._**


	84. Chapter 84: Rigel and Spica

**AN: Time for BACKSTORY! Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Four: Rigel and Spica

The absolute pressure of their encounter left Rem trying to collect herself, but everytime she looked up, all she saw was her sister peering down at her. Finally, she took the initiative and wiped away any stray tears she had and took her two children's hands.

"Rigel. Spica...This is…"

She took a deep breath as she tried to hide a whimper, still...Ram was unemotional throughout the whole ordeal.

"This is Ram...she is my older sister."  
"WHA?!"

Rigel looked up at her, and now he did notice the similarities between this Ram person and his own mother. Even if their hair colors were different.

Ram looked down at both Spica and Rigel with some curiosity, only for it to fade. Rem let go as she put on an overjoyed expression, beaming with acceptance that her sister was still alive and, even after all theses years, trying to give her a hug. But Ram sidestepped her attempt, and only looked at her through the corner of her eye, leaving her sister confused.

"Rem."  
"Y-Yes?"

"Where is he?"  
"He?"

Rem tried thinking about who she was talking about…

"The father of those children, Rem."  
"...Subaru?"  
"YES."

Ram narrowed her eye as she heard that name...a thought came across her mind.

" _Bye, Ram…"_

She clenched her fist as she tilted her head at Rem.

"So Rem, tell me...was this all that you wanted?"  
"...Nee-sama?"  
"To abandon the man who saved us, leave the girl you were becoming friends with? TO shirk your duties and...and leave me, all for HIM?"  
"Nee-sama, things happened all those years ago. Subaru, needed me more than ever, he was hurting and so...we left to help him heal...and in that time, we fell further in love with each other and had these two beautiful children together."  
" **...Well good for you."**

Rem was taken aback by Ram's scornful tone, Rigel decided to step in.

"Look, um, Aunt Ram...I don't know what happened between you and my parents, but I won't let you talk to my mom like that."  
"R-Rigel, it's okay."  
"No, no it's not! I...I once heard you talk about her with my dad, before...I'm sorry I eavesdropped."  
"Ah…"  
"But you sounded sad when you talked about her, and I could tell you loved her a lot. A ton even...so I cannot stand her standing there and talking crap to you like this!"

Ram knelt down and stared into his blue eyes…

"You should stay out of this boy."

"This is about things you are too young to understand, nor is it any of your business."  
"YOU!"

They then heard the screen doors open behind them and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, I'm home!"

They all turned to the direction of the hallway as they saw Subaru yawn abit while carrying the cake in one hand.

"Hey, is anyone actually….home…?"  
"Hello Barusu."

Subaru dropped the cake to the floor as his eyes darkened and he began trembling at the sight.

Ram.

A person he believed had perished alongside the others by the Witch's Cult all those years ago, here she was, standing in front of him.

"R-Ram."  
"I want to talk...to the both of you."

Ram motioned her left hand to some seats...only to show a stump where it used to be, seemingly burned away by something. This left Rem in tears and Subaru reeling in pain.

"Rigel, take your sister upstairs."

Subaru muttered this as Rigel crossed his arms to him.

"Ha, no way! Even if she is my aunt, I can't trust her alone with you two-"  
"RIGEL! DO AS I SAY!"

Rigel was actually frightened by his father's outburst, making even Sica hide behind him. Rem was understandably shaken by it, Ram just continued staring.

"Rigel, I'm sorry, but please. Take Spica and wait in your room for us."  
"O...Okay then…"  
"The adults need to talk is all...that's all."

Rigel relented as he was patted on the head and Rem hugged Spica. Rigel took her hand and led her upstairs, his parents nodding at him with small smiles, he looked back one last time...then went upstairs.

Subaru and Rem took each other's hands and sat on their couch, just as Ram sart on her chair...glaring at the two of them.

"Now...explain to me what happened all those years ago. NOW."

* * *

Rigel was sitting on his bed reading a small story. So many thoughts clouded his mind…

 _Why is my aunt here after so many years?  
What happened between her and mom and dad?_

Rigel saw that Spica would look out their room door in worry.

"It's okay sis, I'm sure things will be alright."  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"Sure, mom is the toughest woman out there and she wouldn't let anything happen to our dumb dad."  
"O...kay."

Rigel gave his cute sister a nice hug around the neck as he too looked out the door...then he heard rumbling. Some strange noises were coming from downstairs, followed by voices becoming louder and louder.

Rigel got nervous. He recognized the voices beginning to raise.

He could tell they were now all arguing.

Rigel was going to ignore it, he had to keep his sister safe in their room and had hoped the situation would deescalate...only to begin hearing furniture begin breaking as well.

Now it was evident, whatever they were talking about, broke the conversation down and it was now getting physical, the voices only getting louder. Rigel got out from his bed and told Spica to wait.

He slowly began making his way downstairs, hearing bits and pieces of the argument.

"And….Roswaal...Emilia…-sama...ABANDONED THEM?!"

"I….SAVE...ALL MY POWER…"  
"Bull….LEFT...ME TO DIE...TOOK REM…!"  
"No...I WAS SAVING HER…!"

Rigel was halfway down the stairs when he saw Subaru was sitting on the floor, the couch toppled over and the chair Ram was sitting on, broken into pieces.

Ram was glaring down at them as Rem shielded Subaru from her, his nose was bloody.

"You were involved! I know you were!"  
"Like hell I was! Even if I knew what was happening, what the hell was I supposed to?!"  
"Anything but take Rem away!"  
"Screw you...SCREW YOU! Did you want Rem to die with everyone else?! Well fuck that, not a chance in hell! I won't let anyone hurt her!"

Ram was seething with rage at this point as she took a step closer.

"Nee-sama, stop this!"  
"No...I have to end this man...he's responsible for this."  
"Impossible, Subaru-kun left with me because he was in pain...possibly because he couldn't do anything about the attack. Rem trusts him, he would never-"  
" **-I SAW HIM THERE!"**

Everyone, including Rigel, were dumbfounded by her accusation.

"What are you-"  
"-The Witch's Cult never leaves survivors. So did it not occur to you how odd it is to see me still alive? **THAT'S BECAUSE OF HIM!** "

She pointed directly at the father of two with hate in her eyes.

"Just as they were about to kill me, someone ordered them to stop and they left me there...I was dragged out of the mansion and into some clearing, my body unable to fight back. When I looked up after it was all over, I saw him. I SAW YOU."  
"...No."  
"It was you! Wearing those clothes you always wear, smiling down at me. You spoke to me in such a foul manner and with a disgusting smile on your face! Saying that you were indeed behind it all! That you took Rem!...And that if I wanted to find you, to head west."  
"...That's just insane! Don't you think you were hallucinating-"  
"-Like hell I did! I wouldn't fall for something like an illusion or a mirage...I was conscious enough and fine for that time, I could smell and feel it was you, watching as you walked away, so smug and joyful! And so I healed up, I followed you all the way here. So many, years wasted...BUT NOW I FOUND YOU. You probably tried to kill us all, just to get to Rem."  
"No, I would never!"  
" **SHUT UP!"**

Ram kicked the table across the room, past the couple.

"How many lives did you have to sacrifice just to steal away my beloved Rem!?"

"Don't say it like that!"  
"Damn you, everyone at the mansion and the nearby village, their deaths are on your hands!"

Rem hugged Subaru by the neck as she glared at her sister.

"Subaru, did everything he could! Subaru didn't want to leave them all behind...but he didn't want Rem to die also. He saved Rem! Rem now has him, and my beautiful children, a loving town and good friends. Please…"  
"...G..."  
"Please, Nee-sama, please."  
"... **GET OUT OF THE WAY, SISTER."**

Ram raised her hand in the air as unbridled fury swept her face, her single eye reflecting Subaru's visage. Rem summoned her horn slowly, the sight almost broke Ram out of her rage, but she did a low growl as she fired a windblade at Subaru. Rem pulled him out of the way as the attack destroyed most of their hallway. Rem aimed her palm at her sister, but hesitated and Ram charged at her. So Rem put out an ice shield instead, which Ram's foot clashed with.

" **NATSUKI SUBARU!** I'LL KILL YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DIED AND FOR BRAINWASHING MY SISTER!"

Ram kicked a windblade which broke through the shield, in that time Rem got Subaru up, desperately trying to get him out of there-

"HRAH!"  
"UH?!"

Ram tossed her wand at great speed at Subaru's head, Rem pushed him out of the way...only for the wand to stab her in the neck. Time slowed down to a screeching halt as everyone watched Rem's body slump forward with blood leaking out of her neck wound.

Subaru rushed forward.

Rigel fell to his behind.

Ram dropped to her knees.

"Rem! Rem!"  
"Ughhhhk."

Subaru cradled her affectionately as blood soon covered his entire attire, he kissed her gently on the lips, Rem looked up and saw her beloved's face covered in tears.

"Rem! Rem! I love you! Please! PLEASE!"  
"...Hkkkk...Lo...bar…"  
"Rem?"

Rem's eyes went dark as Subaru felt her life fade away.

"Rem?"

Subaru shook her, trying to wake her up. Rigel had tears fall from his face he clenched his fists, trying not to cry.

"REM?!"

Ram was muttering incoherent things as tears also fell out of her eyes.

" **RRRREEEEMMMMMM! UWAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Subaru screamed as he hugged Rem's body, Ram began crawling insanely towards them, ignoring his screams of pain as he kissed her hair. He whimpered as he patted her head, something he knew she always liked...then he saw Ram almost touching her.

" **RAAAMMMM!"**

He let go of Rem and lunged at Ram, gripping her neck with insane force. She fell back and gasped for air as Subaru began strangling her.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! YOU KILLED REM!"  
"HUKK!"  
"I WANTED TO SAVE HER! I LOVED HER! SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING! WHY?! WHY?!"  
"UHK!"  
"...We would've accepted you."

Ram looked up as he saw the pained expression on his face, confusing her even in the pain she was in. He slowly loosened his grip.

"We would have let you live with us, we would have helped you, given you the love we should have all those years ago...With our marriage, you were now my sister."

"Ram, I loved you back then as a friend, I would have shown you love as a sibling...walked alongside you with my friends and children...SO WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO-"

Just then, Ram saw the painstricken Subaru's face suddenly flashback to the vile and smug look he had given her all those years ago. When she lost everything she held dear.

" **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

Ram sliced upwards slicing apart the side of Subaru's neck, blood shot out of him at incredible speed and ferocity. He got off of Ram and began crawling away, Ram collected herself and began walking to finish Subaru...then stopped as he watched him crawl on top of Rem.

"Re...m...thi….time….I'll...sa-"

His breath stopped as he died on top of her.

Ram finally broke as cried into her hand. She didn't understand any of it. Why her sister died for such a man, why he acted the way he did in his final moments. She didn't understand. When she squatted down to touch her sister's face…

RIGEL STABBED HER IN THE NECK WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE.

She gagged as she looked at him, his eyes enraged and flooded with tears and a single horn sticking out of his forehead. She groaned as she aimed a windblade at him, but he moved out of the way while still gripping the knife handle, he pulled it, which caused Ram's flesh to split open and out spilled blood.

"Ram looked down to the couple as tears and blood mixed on her cheeks.

"So...ry…"

Ram fell over and landed on top of Subaru's body. Rigel tried to get up as he was trying not to throw up, but also not to lose his mind completely…

 **"UWAHHHH! MOMMA! POPPA! NII-CHAN! UWAAAH! IT HURTS!"**

Rigel looked up at the stairs and saw his sister clutching her face and writhing in pain while on the ground. As he ran up, he saw that the wall for the staircase was sliced apart...with the end of the slice reaching to where Spica was. He got her and noticed blood was trickling down her hands.

"Spica! Spica! Let me see!"  
"Ow! **OWWW! IT HURTS!** "  
" **SPICA! LET ME SEE!** "

When he removed her hands...he saw that Spica's eyes were crushed in by pieces of the wall that stabbed into them. Spica was crying tears of blood...not just from the pain.

The last thing she saw were the corpses of her parents and Ram firing the windblade at the wall, before nothing but pain and darkness.

Rigel hugged his sister as he looked around at the devastation left in their wake. Rigel's tears now didn't stop, his cries began mixing with Spica's. Neighbors who heard the commotion ran into the house, only to see the bloodbath and the two children on top of the stairs...they all knew the family quite well, so many of them began to tear up at the sight.

"Let me through!"

Pushing his way through the crowd, Halibel arrived and stopped in his tracks.

"Rem-chan...Su-san…"

He looked over up at the two kids. Finally he put a hand over his eyes, and for the first time in many years...he began to weep.

* * *

Halibel took the children under his wing.

Spica eyes couldn't be saved so she was taught by Zarestia how to use spirits to guide her around and even use them for defense and attacks. The Great Spirit was nearly at the point of returning to her position as a murdering spirit, but her love for these children kept some of her sanity left.

Halibel began training Rigel in ninjutsu, to get his mind off the death of his parents.

It would never work, he would have waking nightmares about that fateful day. He wanted to let out his anger, cry nonstop, scream at the world.

But he just couldn't.

He still had Spica. He would protect her.

Eventually, Rigel joined Halibel as a shinobi, going around assassinating people. Using his wind magic, swordsman skills, ninjutsu and even his oni prowess...Rigel became infamous for being cruel to his opponents.

Halibel knew that it was a problem, but even he deep down knew it.

There was no way to help the boy.

Now eventually he was a man. Walking as if he was on borrowed time...that is until a fateful encounter.

* * *

"THIS...IS A TRICK…"  
"No tricks. Not from me at least."

Standing in front of Subaru, who was on the way to a store for some snacks, met with a man who stopped right in front of him. His heart sunk and the world began spinning for him.

"D…"  
"Hm? Go on and say it."  
"D-Dad?"

Rigel trembled as he spoke, but right there was Natsuki Subaru. His father. However, he looked much younger than when he last saw him, not only that...but he had a burn scar on the left side of his face and some of his eyebrow was burned away. Still, he had a suit on that he once found in his father's closet. It was an odd black and white suit with yellow lines, it was unique enough to say the least. Though his dad never wore it.

"How are you-"  
"-Hold on, before you continue, let me just say that yes...I am Natsuki Subaru."

"Uah…"  
"However, I am not your dad."

Rigel shook his head, but was also going insane, he was ready to slice the imposter's head off.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!"  
"Just that, basically I am from another world. One like this one, but I never met your mother...and some things happened to me, obviously right?"

He stuck his tongue out playfully as he tapped his burn mark.

"I-I don't believe you!"  
"Sure sure. You need proof right?"

"Okay, follow me…"

Subaru led the cautious Rigel down an alleyway, where he pulled out a small device that opened a portal...they both went through it and they were now on rooftop in Banan. Rigel recognized the scenery.

"This is…"  
"Here, take a look at the park over there. You know the one."

Subaru handed him some binoculars, while Rigel never saw one before he quickly picked up the basics of it.

He browsed around, getting angry as he found nothing.

"Well?! What am I-"

Then he saw it...them.

"No...NO…"  
"Ah, so you see it."

Rigel was looking at himself in normal clothing, with his sister wearing no bandages on her eyes...with their parents, who were much older now. THey were relaxing on a bench and seemingly waiting for someone.

Rigel trembled at the sight.

Only to further lose his reasoning when he saw who they were waiting for.

"R...RAM?"

He saw that Ram, who was also much older and in a beautiful pink and red kimono arrived...smiling at them. She still had her injuries from the last time he saw her, but she looked so much different at the same time.

They were all happy, joyful and-

" **FUCK!"**

Rigel slammed the binoculars to the ground, Subaru walked to his side and picked them up, Looking down at the crying young man. He took a glance with the slightly broken binoculars...noticing Rem was sniffing the air.

"Tsk, she noticed me."

Subaru opened another portal and was forced to drag the weeping Rigel through it.

Once back, Rigel got up and grabbed the unamused Subaru's collar.

"What was that?"  
"...Another world as well. From what I can tell, in this one Ram killed me and your mother, heavily injured your little sister and got killed by you, is that right?"

Rigel bit his bottom lip, giving Subaru all he needed to know.

"Well...in that world...YOU DIDN'T HESITATE. From what I gathered, you immediately sprung into action just when your father did the same, when you saw things getting more physical, you guys were able to overpower her. Some soft words later and she was a crying heaping mess. Eventually, you welcomed her into your home...and a couple years of love, comfort and acceptance...BOOM! You got a happy family, that thrives to this day."  
"...But...I was scared…"  
"The other Rigel, wasn't. Simple as that."

Rigel let go of him, fell to the floor and cried. Subaru simply observed it all, with not a tinge of emotion.

"But...But how is that even possible?!"  
"There are countless worlds Rigel, ones with you in them...WANT TO SEE?"

Subaru squatted down and asked him this question with a insane expectant expression.

Rigel took some time, he looked up at the man and his eyes darkened, a shadow casted over his face.

"Yes...show me."

Subaru smiled. A disgusting smile that showed the gums of his teeth.

* * *

Eventually, Rigel returned back home to his sister, they had lived in an apartment that was paid for by Halibel. He slumped over to the table, Spica heard him come in.

"Onii san? Welcome home."

She immediately noticed his aura, and had some spirits guide her to him. She saw he was kneeling on the ground and hugged him around the neck.

"What is it?"  
"Spica...I need to tell you something...It is very important."  
"Tell me then."  
"I just went on a journey."

Rigel's eyes glimmered, filled with rage and bitterness.

And so sitting in their small table, Rigel finished his explanation to his sister, and also what the other Subaru had promised them.

"So...in these other worlds, we didn't lose papa and mama?"  
"NO."  
"And this Society wants to get rid of these worlds and make everything fair for everyone? No more forcing us to follow these stupid rules?"  
"Exactly."

Spica reached out her hand to him, he held it with both of his own and she smiled.

"I...I will follow you."  
"Really, you do know this means...we'll be killing these worlds right? And everyone in them?"  
"Maybe it is wrong in perspective...but I think everything should be fair. And us having to suffer so that other worlds could be happy, is the quite the nasty opposite. I won't...I won't allow this."

She had a few streaks of tears fall from her eyes, even underneath her red colored bandages but she still smiled.

"I will go with you, and together, we'll make a world we can both be happy and proud to be in."  
"Yeah."

Rigel smiled tired at her, for him he was spiritually and emotionally exhausted seeing the countless worlds where his parents were alive and living happily with them.

It was upsetting.

It was nauseating.

IT WAS UNFAIR.

He was envious. She was envious. Two new members joined the Society.

* * *

Subaru had returned to the shabby place he was staying at for the time being, he eventually met with the other member that helped him get to these worlds.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, it's hard trying to actually recruiting them without Anti-Monitor-sans help."  
"I would think so, he's just a boy. Barely understands his own world."

From a seat that barely fit him, the massive Master Swordsman Batman was staring at him.

"So, did it all work out then?"  
"Sure did, his face by the end of it was perfect. He is now obviously going to join us! His sister too, I think she's a spirit user too, could be useful."  
"I hope so, besides, you are the one who got this plan rolling."

Subaru took his seat and nodded.

"Yeah...who would have thought saving Ram from that mansion attack would've led to all this. Sure I knew if I told her all those things, she would end up reaching the place, and get violent. But to think she'd get herself killed too, oh well. I was just lucky I used that makeup to cover my fucked up face."  
"You planned it quite well all things considered. Though, all this to get Rigel to join?"  
"He'll be quite useful, good fighter too."

Subaru tapped his fingers at the tabletop as Batman simply tilted his head.

"Tell me, if he didn't join, what would you have done?"  
"...Probably left him be, then just get him and his world killed later."  
"So, no matter what, it wasn't an issue?"  
"Nope. I don't like getting into lose-lose situations. You don't either, right?"

Subaru smiled up at him, making Batman narrow his piercing red eyes.

"Not at all. That's what I like about you...willing do whatever it takes to get the win."  
"Hehe, yup."

The two men sat there, enjoying the other's company and basking in the success of Subaru's plot.

Eventually during the first day of the convergence, Rigel and Spica attacked the happy home where their family lived with Ram, in the dead of night. Killing them all in their sleep and allowing the world to vanish into nothingness.

All of it was for their justice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Justice Executioner Rem had her horn out as she tried to smash Deathstroke with her Morningstar, but spun in the air and fired his assault rifle at her. Summoning her barrier, she deflected the bullets. But a blast by Shaula broke it apart, Rem motioned her Morningstar to her, but she ducked around it and kicked her way to her. Rem fired a vast amount of ice knives at her, but Shaula summoned a light needle in her hands. She spun it around and sliced away the spears. Deathstroke pulled out his God Slayer Sword and was able slice away the chain of the Morningstar. Rem roared as she was prepared to kick him away-

"-To the ones who attacked the tower, here's a nice serving of death!"

Shaula sprang forward and stabbed Rem through the throat with her needle she flung it up high. The spear of light carried her through the next floor, before it exploded, killing her instantly.

Deathstroke sheathed his sword and saw Shaula.

"...So this means the we lost the tower?"  
"...I am afraid so."  
"Shit."

Deathstroke kicked the floor in frustration, but stopped everything when he saw a little girl he knew very well run to him.

"Slade!"  
"M-Meili!"

She jumped up and hugged him around the neck, he caught her...then patted her back.

"You doing okay?"  
"Heck yeah, I-I just beat my first opponent!"  
"Really?"  
"Yup, I used the training you gave me, I beat him real good~!"

Deathstroke set her down and patted her head.

"See? You don't have to rely on being just a tamer, you got the power for it."  
"Sure!"

Meili smiled happily at him, making him comforted knowing she was still alive.

* * *

Rigel roared as he charged, but Flash punched him away, the oni kicked the air to get him back, but he was punched away at least seven times at insane speeds. His body flew away, through a door, he got up and leered at Flash.

* * *

Spica fired more beams only for them to be bounced back by Wonder Woman's bracelets. Big Barda struck at the young girl only to hit a barrier that surrounded her.

"Get out…"  
"Huh?"  
"Get out of the way!"

She shot out a shockwave as she held her chest, pushing Barda back some.

"Why are you strangers getting in the way?! This has nothing to do with you!"  
"It does Spica."

Wonder Woman readied her sword and shield.

"These people are our friends, and we certainly cannot have them die."  
"...But in my world, most of them are already dead."  
"Does that give you the right to kill them?"  
"...M-My existence is a cruel manner of living!"

Wonder Woman made a pleading look to the little girl.

"Does that make it right to be cruel yourself?"  
"SH….SHUT UP!"

She fired more beams at her, Wonder Woman deflected them one by one.

* * *

Flash dodged another sword strike, just as Kararagian Rem was watching the whole fight, even as her husband tried to pull her away. She was watching him; her son, now one armed and with his horn out, roaring at his opponent. A wild animal incarnate.

She freed herself from her husband and rushed forward. Even the others tried reaching out to her, but she was determined.

Flash dodged another strike before grabbing one of the bolts that made up the electricity that was formed when he ran, he launched it. The bolt struck Rigel's sword, shattering it apart. Rigel tossed the hilt at him and then pulled out a smaller blade from his belt. He snarled at the man, who gave him a sympathetic look. Rigel dashed at him, only Flash hit him countless times on the shoulder.

Rigel watched as his arm went limp, as Flash had dislocated it, he was now completely defenseless. Rigel turned around and roared at him...then was slapped by Rem. Her long hair jetted out from the impact, Rigel was confused but looked at his mother, who had tears form on the corner of her eyes.

Rigel sneered at her, before he was slapped again...then hugged around the neck. Flash was prepared to run back at full speed just in case…

"Rigel."  
"Er."  
"That's enough my son."  
"Huh?"

Rem let go of him and cupped his cheeks.

"Rem can tell you know? That you were hurting, a mother can tell when their beloved child is hurting?"  
"H-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

Rigel fell to his knees and glared up at her, then it formed a pained smile.

"I-I killed so many people...I helped destroy so many worlds! I-I am an embarrassment of a son, even to you fakes! I shame you right?!"  
"...Yes, Rigel has shamed us in so many ways doing these things."

Rigel snarled at her...but Rem calmly patted his head.

"But I still love you."

Rigel's eyes began to waver…

* * *

Spica was trying her best to defend herself from both ladies, she fired another shock wave and blasted bolts at them. They made it around them-

"-A cute little girl should be playing with dolls, not fighting like this, I suppose."

Beatrice was behind her now, Spica was startled but felt her palm touch her back.

"Mana Drain."  
"AHHHH!"

Spica had nearly all of her mana drained from her body and she fell over. Beatrice stared at her palm for a moment and noticed the halo on her back grew considerably.

"Hm, so this stores extra mana, I suppose. I'll send some to Subaru in a moment."

From behind her Married Subaru and his Rem arrived and Beatrice pointed to the defeated girl.

"Go and talk with her. She needs you two more than ever, I suppose."

Spica was trying to get up but her strength was limited now more than ever...her spirits came out to help her, but Beatrice used her Minya spears to actually destroy them, leaving her completely defenseless.

"Leave me alone…"  
"...Spica."  
"Be quiet! You bunch of fakes!"  
"We may be fake...but you are still our Spica."

Spica clenched the floor in anger.

She felt her head get patted and she was picked up by Subaru, giving her a nice hug.

Spica trembled and soon she started screaming in complete and utter sadness.

* * *

Rigel was trying to figure out what to say to the Rem in front of him, he was so torn up about it all.

He was meant to help clear the multiverse of the ones he saw as fakes, he was doing so well too...but now, he was faltering. Seeing his mother looking down at him with a motherly love, the way she always did…

"No, NO! You are not my mom...MY MOM IS DEAD!"  
"Maybe so, but I am here. This Rem is here to help you."  
"S-Stop it! You don't know what you are saying!"

This Rem's version of Subaru came over and rubbed the top of Rigel's head, making the young man tremble.

"Stupid, your mom is the smart one of the family all things considered...of course she does."  
"S...Stop…"  
"Rigel, I know you did some awful things, but I'm betting some awful things happened to you in your world. And I'm sorry that it did."  
"S...op…"  
"But right now, we are here...to help you with everything you need. Maybe the others can't forgive you for what you've done...but it can start at any time."

Rigel whimpered as two other figures emerged. The three looked.

Batman and his fiance Frederica were standing there looking down at him, Rem then informed him the situation.

"Rigel, do you remembered when you attacked Frederica-nee sama a few days ago? She...She was pregnant."

"Yes, the baby did not survive."

Rigel realized that they were either there to yell at him...or brutally beat him to death.

Either way, he was too tired to even resist.

"Rigel."

Batman spoke up.

"It is hard to look at you, the person who killed my child and suppress the burning desire to hurt and break you for what you've done. To me and Frederica."  
"...Yeah-"  
"-However."

Rigel stuttered as he saw Batman kneel down to him.

"I can see that you are remorseful about what you did...so I would like you to atone for the crimes you committed, maybe...maybe then I can fully forgive you."

Frederica looked away from him.

"If my husband says so, then so will I."  
"But I-"  
"-No buts! I was ready to tear you apart for killing the life that in my body...but I realize that it wouldn't solve anything, not when you are so confused by what you were doing. I will be the better person, and I will show you mercy."

Rigel was then patted on his shoulders by Subaru and Rem.

"See?"  
"Ready to start again, Rigel?"

Rigel's lips puckered as he tried to not...but he bit his lips, then he began crying. His parents, ones that were from another world than his own, hugged him softly.

* * *

Spica continued crying.

"Why?! Why did I have to lose MY mama and papa!? I just...I JUST! I just, wanted you both back!"  
"Well, Spica, right now...Rem and Subaru-kun are here. Let us wash away all the pain in your heart and help our beautiful daughter out, okay?"

Spica hugged her parents tightly as they both kissed her head.

The sensation of their lips on the top of head made her cry more and more, she missed it. The feeling of their love and the warmness of their happiness.

In the end, it was these things Rigel and Spica yearned to have again, somehow and someway…

* * *

Batman was walking away with Frederica, when he could have sworn he felt something...he turned around and saw something make a step imprint behind Rigel.

"LOOK OUT!"

Rigel felt the presence as well, he pushed his parents away.

"Rigel?!"  
"SON?!"

Rigel took a deep breath.

 _ **Then a flaming sword stabbed through his chest.**_

Subaru and Rem watched as their son spat out blood and struggle to look down at the fire. From behind, Heretic deactivated his cloaking system and Yin magic that helped him be unseen and unheard.

"DAMIAAAAAAAAN!"

Batman then tackled him and the sword into a nearby wall.

"WHY?! WHY?! WE FORGAVE HIM!?"  
"Idiot. I wasn't going to, and with this, my baby sibling is avenged."  
"YOU DAMN FOOL!"

Batman turned his head as he saw Rigel was beginning to shine white.

"FLASH! GET FERRIS OR MINERVA HERE NOW!"  
"GOT IT!"

Flash dashed off at high speed, but it was evident Rigel was about to vanish. Rem and Subaru hugged their son tightly.

"Rigel! Rem loves you! Rem loves you son!"  
"RIgel! Rigel!"

Rigel smiled, he was trying to come up with the one thing he could say to end it all...to say goodbye. So…

"Dad."  
"Yes?"

Flash was coming back with Minerva and her stone in tow, but in slow motions they saw he was already dissipating.

Rigel smiled one last time.

" **Dad, don't make ever mom cry."**

Rigel vanished even when Minerva was leaping at him with a fist clenched and Ferris was just about to reach him.

Subaru and Rem held each other as they saw their son from another world vanish into thin air.

Minerva cuaght herself on the grond as she to began crying. Flash slammed his fists on the ground, Ferris scratched his head in frustration and Batman simply looked away.

Subaru, the original one, was also watching the battle alongside Emilia, both sunk their heads.

In a way, Batman and Subaru were just tired of it.

* * *

Spica was beginning to fade away as her parents hugged her tightly.

"Does your Spica talk yet?"  
"No, not yet…"

Spica gripped Subaru's shirt.

"Then let me say this…"

Spica looked up at them, her smile dazzling them both to tears.

"I love you bo-"

She vanished into white light, her along with her entire world were erased.

Subaru and Rem weeped for their child. Diana and Barda helped them up and gave them some consoling touches. Beatrice watched on as she lowered her head, holding her emotions together.

"Even Betty is getting exhausted, I suppose."

* * *

Roswaal was sitting in his room, his hands to his face as Ram watched on in worry.

"Roswaal-sama?"  
"It...it's falling apart?"  
"What is?"

Roswaal got up and went to the window, gazing at the void around them, before slamming his fiost on it.

"Ros-"  
"-Ram, this is ruining everything! My goals, my dreams...Subaru losing his Return by Death, the Anti-Monitor merging our worlds and this Society trying to destroy everything!? Hahhhhhh, The Royal Selection is over and done with! MY PLANS ARE AT AN END!"

Roswaal shook as he spoke, making Ram go over and hug him by the waist.

"Ram, what should I do?"  
"...Try and live your life differently then. Find a new goal and purpose."  
"...Ridiculous."

Roswaal broke free and lay down at the bed. He used one of his hands to cover his yellow eye, staring at the ceiling.

"Without my dream, all my work is for naught, and I will have nothing left."  
"You still have me."

Roswaal peeked over and at an expectant Ram, but soon closed it.

"Even with you by my side, I have to do this...I have to-"  
"-Atta boy, Roswaal."

Roswaal jumped out of his bed and Ram got in front of him, ready to fight the unknown stranger.

"Who is there?!"

Emerging from a shadow in the corner of the room was none other than Sin Archbishop of Pride, Natsuki Subaru.

"Foul Society Member!"  
"Whoa take it easy Ram, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk to Roswaal here."  
"Why?! Don't you have the other traitorous one you can speak with?!"  
"Sure I do, but I got a feeling that she wouldn't be interested."  
"And what would it be ABOUT THEN?!"

Ram aimed her wand at him, he smirked past her and at Roswaal.

"It has to do with...bringing the dead back to life."  
"What are you babbling about-"

Ram's wand was lowered, by Roswaal's gloved hand, she looked up and was horrified when she saw Roswaal with a excited look on his face.

"Soooooo...tell me more."  
"Roswaal-sama…"

Ram shook her head, but Roswaal stepped past her as he motioned his hand in a friendly manner to him.

"Tell me, would you please? Pride."  
"Gladly."

Subaru smiled at the sorcerer. A vile, disgusting smile that showed the gums of his teeth.

* * *

Anti-Monitor was pressing his palms down through the desert floor as he focused energy in out. The other members were gathered around, most of them expecting good news.

And they did.

" **I am almost finished. Rejoice, the end of their worlds is almost here and the beginning of our united efforts will be fulfilled."**

Master Swordsman Batman nodded, along with Warlock Batman who was holding hands with Pandora, who were excited.

Anti-Monitor's eyes glowed with immense pressure and vibrance.

" **Soon, our deal will be set...you will be free...SATELLA."**

Underneath the tower the Evil Sealing Stone was wrapped in a nauseating darkness, filled with sickening miasma and power…which now had energy from outside leaking in, into the hundreds year old prison... **OF HER.**

" _...S...baru…"_

Then it happened.

" _...Flugel…"_

 _ **IT BEGAN TO CRACK.**_

 _"...Love..."_

 _Some were now freed from their struggles, others continued to bear it all, the pain enveloping their hearts._


	85. Chapter 85: The Irredeemable

**AN: Sorry, but this a really short chapter. I'll give a better one soon! Until then, ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Five: The Irredeemable

Subaru. Natsuki Subaru sat there, since he allowed Echidna to make his decisions for him, leaving him broken beyond repair. He couldn't even tell how many times he's died, but still….it was to save his friends. His friends. The same ones who were angrily staring at him right now.

"How could you?!"

Reinhard grabbed him by his collar, even as Petra and Ram tried to pull him back, he would not budge. They were a adjoined room, very much so in their section of the world, outside of the influence of the Society. But it didn't matter, they were still under their thumbs, under the watchful eyes that spared them from erasure.

The Sword Saint glared at the person in front of him, whose eyes showed no emotion to him.

The Sword Saint let him go in disgust.

"So, this Return by Death is what you used to make Felt-sama run away was it?"  
"...Yeah."  
"How could you?!"  
"To make Emilia come out on top and fulfill her dream, we needed it to happen."

Reinhard snarled at him, very uncharestic of the strongest of Lugnica, bu he had to do it for this man. Garfiel had his chance as he too glared at him.

"Son o' a bitch, wher' do ya' ge' off abou' thi'?!"  
"With this deal, I will ensure our world's survival...Rem's survival...Emilia's survival."

From behind Emilia slammed past Garfiel and hugged Subaru, her short hair fluttering as she narrowed her eyes at everyone.

"Get away from him."

Ice formed around her legs and aime their pointed edges at everyone against Subaru. He in turn patted her head to calm her down, she eased herself as she sunk into the soft touch of his hands…

" _Look at that, like a dog. Will bite and tear at anything, only until her master tells her to calm down. That is sad to tell the truth."_

"Knock it off."

Subaru smiled at Emilia...and even gave her a kiss on the forehead. This made her blush immensely, she moaned as it happened and rubbed her palms on Subaru's chest. She used her eyes to give him a look of desire...even if Subaru suppressed his own.

He finally turned back to face the others, even as most of them were still enraged at his actions.

"Look, I know this looks bad and all...but in the long run, you will accept it. If I didn't accept it we'd all be dead right now. They were going to attack the mansion, but I encountered them first outside the place and was able to make the deal with them."  
"...Wh-"  
"-If I helped give the location of those survivors with the help of the female Roswaal, they would allow our world to survive and become a part of the new plane of existence. So tell me, Sword Saint, are you going to let your honor override our chances of our world living?"  
"That is unfair to say!"  
"Nah, it's an easy answer."

Subaru sneered at him. Then he glanced at Garfiel.

"Do you want the Sanctuary and its people erased then? Your sister, your granny and everyone you grew up with? Killed because you were too nice about it all?"  
"...Nah."  
"Then this deal needed to happen...No matter what happens, I will keep us all alive. No matter the cost or the sins I cast on myself...I WILL SAVE US ALL."

Everyone was quiet, unable to say a word. Garfiel and Reinhard glared at him. All the maids silently watched him, Roswaal nodded to his actions, Beatrice sat in the corner, ignoring all the arguing.

No sounds at all.

Then they all left one by one, leaving Subaru, Emilia, and a comatose Rem behind. Subaru sat on the edge of the bed so he would let Rem rest...as he heard Echidna speak sweet words to his mind, which was exhausted at this point. Just then, Emilia clutched his face and looked down at him.

"You...You would do that to save me?"  
"Of course Emilia."  
"Then here you go."

She kissed him softly before becoming more aggressive with it. He loved this new feeling in the vast amount of time he was devoid of new emotions. He hugged her back before they began having their tongues embrace...not wanting to disturb Rem, Subaru softly lifted Emilia to the ground so they could continue. Neither of them stopped as they moaned in each others mouth and Subaru grabbed her breast. Emilia clawed at his back.

Echidna watched the ordeal and snickered at it.

"What a couple of fools, if I do say so myself then."

Though even this spirit of Echidna was able to notice that as this was happening, Emilia was looking at the slumbering Rem. Her eyes would narrow at her, then form upwards as if she was happy...Echidna knew why she was happy.

"Stole the kiss huh?"

* * *

Master Swordsman Batman walked through the sands of the piece of earth they were on as he met with Justice Commander Garfiel.

"So, you're the last one then?"

"Yes sir. I regret to tell you this."

"It's alright, when this is all over I can find replacements for them."

Master Swordsman Batman stabbed his sword into the sand as he crossed his arms, Garfiel sat on the sand as he looked up at the starry sky.

"If I might give an opinion sir?"  
"Sure."  
"I will miss them."  
"Emilia, Rem and Ram were indeed great subjects. Some of my best warriors...HOWEVER."

He then looked down at the man sitting in the sand, ready for any action to take place. Any order to come in.

"YOU ARE MY FAVORITE SOLDIER OF ALL, GARFIEL."  
"Thank you sir, I won't let you down….father."

Batman nodded as he glanced back, it looked like Anti-Monitor was laughing about something.

* * *

The Female Roswaal sat on some dunes as he watched the Anti-Monitor along side Rey and Boris. The three traitors watched, though Rey had to ask.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing, Roswaal-sama?"  
"Ahhhhh, don't tell me you're getting cold feet?"  
"No no, I do this to save our world from erasure."  
"Then there is no need to worry about it."

She hugged him tenderly, letting him bask in her scent. He was worried baout his borhter, but he couldn't let them both die on being nice or just. He had to do this.

As Roswaal smiled down at him, he puckered his lips.

He would stay by his loved ones side.

Borris watched on, gripping his pants as his blue eyes with pink butterfly symbols narrowed.

"Boris doesn't care about these worlds...especially ones where "They" appeared for the female ones, I suppose."

He kicked away some sand and bit his lips angrily.

"L-Let them crumble."

* * *

Here, the Sin Archbishop of Pride was sitting on the bed, ready to explain it all…

"Roswaal, you know that Od Laguna was probably the number one force that would stand in the way of resurrecting Echidna right?"  
"Hehe, oooobviously, I am not such a simpleton to have tried the measure myyyyyself."  
"Good, so here's the thing, since we are in a converged realm...those rules don't apply anymore."  
"Why is that?

Subaru slapped his knee as he grinned at Roswaal.

"Cause! Here Od Laguna is way too weak now to deal with us! Besides, that thing is kind of a part of this plan anyways, but don't worry, my buddies have that part taken care of."  
"Whaaaat do you mean by that."  
"Like I said, nothin' to fret over."

Subaru chuckled happily to the sorcerer, but Ram was anxious. SHe honestly just wanted to kill this man and save her master. But whenever she even tried to even move differently, she would see Roswaal flinch, letting her know not to interrupt at all.

Her hurt her, she thought they had saved him…

But the look of determination was locked on his face.

"Continue, is there something I myself need to do?"  
"Welp, here's this book, I need you to hold onto it for a while. But when the time comes, I need you to bring it along with yourself. It is beneficial for everything about to happen.  
"About to...yoooooou mean it's happening now?!"  
"YUP!"

Subaru got up as his witch's Cult robe draped across his back and onto the bed. He then handed Roswaal a rather large black book.

"Is this a spell book?"  
"Sort of, just start reading it when the fun starts okay?"

Roswaal nodded, then Subaru summoned his spirit Iris, she hugged Subaru's leg, before glaring at Ram who did the same, but his pts on the head for her eased her enough.

"Now then Iris, get me the box please?"  
She nodded happily as she rushed off and came back with a box. The very box they pilfered from the House of Mystery. Subaru turned himself as he did something outside of both of their sights. When he turned back he smiled and hummed a tune, it was " _Josie by Steely Dan"_ ….

Subaru faced them with his arms behind his back, putting on a powerful pose.

"Now then, Roswaal."  
"Yes?"  
"KILL ME."

Both of them were surprised and horrified to hear this, Iris stood back and looked nervously at her contracted master. She almost looked like she wanted to stop him, but she had to trust him. Even after using her up in the burning of Lugnica, he kept her and had Omega upgrade her into a artificial spirit, much like Beatrice and Puck, or even Patrasche, all because he wanted her...trusted her.

Still, Roswaal was confused terribly and...aimed his palm at him.

"A-Are you sure?"  
"Sure, I'm damn sure."  
"Th-This is part of your plan right?"  
"Yeah it is."

Subaru smiled at him, thus making Roswaal make a brave face.

Ram reached out to him, calling out his name-

"GOA!"

Roswaal fired a ball of fire that shot through Subaru's chest. Iris widened her eyes and tried to scream in horror, while Ram stopped herself as she watching the man's body begin to glow white, an indication that he was indeed dying along with his world.

"AHA YES!"

However the glowing ceased and he stopped himself from falling back...he slouched over and began to giggle.

"He...Hehehehe...HEHEHEHEHEHE…"

Roswaal saw as his wound was closing shut and his clothes were changing color. He brough out his hands...only to show his right hand was bceoming pitch black…

"DEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Subaru laughed at them as his eyes were now no longer hazel colored, but gray colored and his skin turned pale. Iris went over to him and hugged him. From his back he pulled out a sack, one which Roswaal and Ram winced at the smell from. Subaru opened it and pulled it out.

HIS OWN SEVERED HEAD, DECOMPOSED AND SLIGHTLY FROZEN.

"See this? You know what this is?!"

"Ahh!"  
"This is the head...of me...OF THE FIRST TIME I EVER DIED! WHEN ELSA KILLED ME AND EMILIA! THE DEATH THAT STARTED IT ALL! AND NOW IT'S GOING TO END IT ALL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET THIS DAMN THING!"

Subaru laughed and bellowed as he held out the severed head...it's mouth propped open and a light shimmered from it...from the man's black hand, they saw it-

* * *

Anti-Monitor noticed the force of Od Laguna, the very essence of order careening towards him, he chuckled seeing the clear colored power source coming to him.

" **FOOL."**

Suddenly, Od Laguna was sucked into the ground and could not escape. It funneled into something. MORE and MORE. Until finally, it disappeared….

Crashing through the ground, destroying the dunes and cracking the very ground they stood on, they saw the large stalagmites breach out, shaped like skeletal fingers clutching a giant black structure. The very thing that trapped Od Laguna...A POWER BATTERY.

" **IT BEGINS!"**

Anti-Monitor raised his hands to the air in a joyous roar.

Countless Unseen Hands broke through the very earth and raised themselves high into the air. Sand and debris flew into the air. The roars of these hands soon grabbed the tower and began pulling on it. Soon the force was too much and the Pleaideas Watchtower broke apart, crumbling away to the ground.

A dark purple pillar of light shot out into the starry sky. They all watched with bated breaths as a figure was floating with it. Anti-Monitor nodded as he watched the ordeal...until the figure was floating near his face.

" **Are you ready?"  
** "...Yes...I...Am Ready…"

The silver haired figure opened her bright eyes as she gazed out into the world...before making a hungered face.

" _Subaru."_

* * *

With that voice, all of the Subaru's left, minus Pride, held their heads and screamed out in pain. Batman tried to calm him down, but the young man was having something similar to a seizure. Rem held him down while Emilia began healing him, tears running down both of their faces. Looking around he saw the other versions do the same. His eyes widened under his helmet. He looked back to Shaula, she nodded to him with an absolutely terrified look on her face.

"OH NO."

* * *

The Power Battery began making noises...like the sounds of countless insects buzzing.

Pride chuckled to himself as he looked over at Roswaal.

"See? We have found it! The secret to bringing life back to the dead!"  
"..Y...YES!"

Roswaal was ecstatic seeing this, but soon remembered he had his own part in this plan. Ram grabbed him, but he crazily pushed her away, making her topple to the ground. He began reciting the strange words in the text, until he felt sick...soon he dropped the book and collapsed. He tried getting up, but soon began vomiting black goo all over the place. Ram held his head as she tried to help, but Subaru nodded.

"Thanks Roswaal, with that, the rings should have gained an extra boost in power for a while. Don't worry, I'll keep my end of the deal and let you see Echidna."  
"...T...Teacher…?"  
"YES."

Subaru raised the head up high and several flashing lights shot out of its mouth.

"Hang on Satella. Let me clear the way for you."

The Power Battery let out a mighty horn like sound...then countless black specks shot out of it and out into space.

* * *

One flew over to the crumbled tower and hovered over it, over the gloved hand of a certain corpse.

 **{CRUSCH KARSTEN OF LUGNICA.}**

Soon many of them began descending all over the conjoined world, falling down like shooting stars. One hovered over Priestella and eventually rocketed down near an abandoned church and a certain hole on the ground.

 **{REGULUS CORNEAS OF LUGNICA.}**

Another, hovered over a beautiful gravestone in the capital. Fluttering along with so many others as well, but it selected this one in particular.

 **{LINNEA HELENA OF LUGNICA.}**

Soon several were hovering over a warehouse at the capital, one where they housed a certain specimen. It shot through the windows and found it's target...hovering over the experimented head.

 **{WHITE WHALE.}**

In Priestella, several more hovered before rocketing down to them…

 **{PORTUGEUS MITHRIL OF VOLLACHIA}  
{KILROY VOLVO OF VOLLACHIA}**

 **{ARDA MING OF VOLLACHIA}**

 **{GUILLOTINE OF VOLLACHIA}**

 **{GROOVY GAMLET OF VOLLACHIA.}**

And so much more... even a quiet wholesome grave.

 **{REALA THOMPSON OF LUGNICA.}**

Now, somewhere hovering around the battlefield that was fought between the Society and the Alliance. So many hosts.

 **{OLIVER QUEEN OF EARTH.}  
{DINA QUEEN OF EARTH.}  
{RAM OF LUGNICA.}**

Over the mountains of Gusteko where the House of Mystery lay.

 **{JONATHAN CRANE OF EARTH.}**

So many descended as Subaru laughed excitedly...two rings shot out of the head's mouth and made it out through the door by blasting through them and to its intended targets.

 **{LEONARD SNART OF EARTH}**

 **{REM OF EARTH.}**

Subaru hugged his spirit with one arm and raised his black colored arm with another, keeping the head up high.

He smiled up at the ceiling, making a now functional Roswaal and Ram stare at him…

"The Blackest Night...falls from the skies…"

More rings fell to the converged Earth.

Soon the grounds where they landed started to crack and tumble.

"The darkness grows...as all light dies..."

Sounds could be heard as gravestones and cement began to crack.

"We crave your hearts...and your demise!"

Regulus shot out of his horrid grave his clothes dark and silver as he roared out, with his white eyes beaming.

" **MY RIGHTS!"**

Linnea dug her way out of the grave as she reached out her hand to the dark moody skies.

" **I WANT BATMAAAAAAN!"**

Reala stood out of her grave as her decomposing face looked out to the city.

"Fredericaaaaaa…..Garfieeeeeel….. **MY CHILDREN!** "

Her dark clothes matching the others who also followed her.

The White Whale shot through several buildings as it roared loudly, it's black eyes contrasting the ring stuck on it's flipper.

Oliver Queen and Black Canary charged through the mountains as they were followed by the many knights that fell beside them, their clothes dark and silver. WITH A BLACK RING ON THEIR HANDS.

Echidna broke out of her glass coffin as she brushed away her hair, the very same ring on her finger.

"Ahhhh, how interesting."

* * *

Roars.

Moans.

Screams.

They all covered the entirety of the world…

Subaru stuck out his tongue and bellowed out his oath.

" **BY**

 **MY**

 **BLACK**

 **HAND!**

 **THE**

 **DEAD**

 **SHALL**

 **RISE!"**

With Satella free at last, so were the Black Lanterns, and they would now begin the hunt.

 _Death was now free, to take that which was so precious to all them; life itself._

* * *

 **AN: Arc Nine: Infinite Crisis - Part One: The Convergence Encounter [END.]**

 **Part Two: The Acceptance of Death [BEGIN.]**


	86. Chapter 86: The Sky Grows Hazy

**AN: Titles for these upcoming chapters...should be a bit familiar to Re:Zero fans. Just saying. Keep a sharp eye folks! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Six: The Sky Grows Hazy

Fred Thompson was running alongside some of his friends as they could hear it, the all consuming fear, accompanied with the sounds of destruction and chaos erupting in the city. They had never heard gunfire before except during the Watergate City War, now the sounds were deafening, a jet flew over them, only for something black colored to strike it and it bursts into flames.

They watched the wreckage fall from the sky and crash on top of a building. Mixing with the sea of fire and destruction mixing into the devastated Priestella.

Screams.

Moans.

Cries.

Laughter.

So many voices echoing out around them.

They soon saw a tank crash through a wall as countless undead beings surrounded. They watched as one of them pried open the top and laughed when he looked down at him, his face was a skull covered in hellish flames.

He was called Atomic Skull, and one year ago he was killed by Black Adam.

He pried the soldiers out and laughed as he did...muttering to the others…

" _Fear."_

As the soldiers tried to shoot him with their pistols, two other corpses punched through their chests from behind and crushed their hearts.

They tossed their bodies away onto the street around them, Fred saw two black objects jet down to them...they soon began to move and quickly got up. Their camouflage changing to black and silver colors, a strange emblem appearing on their uniform. The tank fell into the river below.

Fred grabbed his friends to run for it, when he saw they noticed them…

As he turned around, he saw a face he hadn't seen in so much time.

"...M…"  
"My baby boy."

Fred let go of his friends, soon quietly walking towards the woman, even if she wore a dress colored black and silver, he knew it was her. His eyes teared up and he shook his head.

"Mom?"  
"Come here son."

Reala smiled at him with a tender look, her orange hair resting on her shoulders. She happily reached her hands out to him, he walked into them as he rested his head on her stomach. He weeped a bit, especially when she began cradling his head, rubbing his hair delicately.

"I...I missed you…"  
"I know Fred...I can, **SENSE THE LOVE WITHIN YOU.** "

Before Fred could even speak up or question this, Reala smiled at him, making him lose himself. She then stabbed through his chest and yanked out his heart.

"AUGHHH!"  
"It's okay, it'll be ending quite soon."

Fred slumped over and died instantly, his heart was evaporated in her hands as she gave a cute smile.

 **{Battery Power Level: 0.35%}**

With every heart taken, a single 0.1% is raised and thus, thirty five people have died, in just a single five minutes.

A Black Ring flew over Fred.

 **{Fred Thompson of Lugnica. RISE.}**

The ring attached itself to his finger, he soon quickly raised himself up and smiled at his two friends.

"Heeeey now, you didn't do anything to save me? That makes me feel sad."

Reala took his hand as they began floating to them, now both were smiling at their intended targets.

"How...does that make you FEEL?"

* * *

Barbara Gordon was firing her pistol as the Black Lanterns were storming the police headquarters, she ordered her men to the roof.

"We need to contact Batman and the others!"

They took and elevator to the top of the roof, from their they could see that at least a quarter of the city was on fire and the skies were still dark.

"Activate the signal!"

The Bat Signal shined into the sky above, but it attracted something else.

"Hey ya Barbs, how's the old man doing?"  
"Oh...OH GOD NO!"

Joker flew done to meet her, Harley wrapping her arms around him. Crashing through the roof was Killer Croc who had two officers in his mouth, he spat them away as some rings came down to turn them.

"You put that signal up into the air, and now Gotham's greatest clown prince of crime is here, way to go."  
"DAMN YOU!"

She kept shooting at him, but the bullets did nothing but injure someone, that felt no pain.

"Ouch, oof, eek! Careful, you could hurt someone with that...like this."

Killer Croc yanked Barbara out of her wheelchair and slammed her into the Bat SIgnal, destroying it completely and covering her in horrid wounds.

"Ahk. Hukk."

Barbara tried getting up, but she was too injured to do anything, soon Firefly flew down to her and forced her out slamming her to the ground, making her grunt in pain.

"S...top...you…"  
"Like I haven't heard that before."

Suddenly a hand shot through the roof and Barbara's chest as well, she coughed out blood as she saw that Man-Bat had now killed her.

"...B...ruce….Dick….I…"

She slumped down and died, a black ring soon attached itself to her finger.

 **{Barbara Gordon of Earth. RISE.}**

"Welcome to the family, kid."

* * *

At the main mansion, having been separated from the rest of the group during the conversion; Annerose and Clind found themselves running through the hallways of the mansion. Clind used his trusty whip to smack away a few Black Lanterns, but when he did it again...he was stunned by who it was that stopped it.

"That's not possible. Declaration!"

"Oh but it is."

Heinkel Astrea was using his sword to keep the whip in place. He smiled at him, with black goo spilling out of his teeth.

"But how?!"

"How? Obviously I just died. What an insanely stupid question to ask, can't find any good butlers anymore!"

Heinkel shot some of the goo out of his mouth, forcing Clind to dodge but he used an articulate spinning slice to cut open his ankle. Clind was now able to grab onto a small knife.

" **GROOOAR!"**

A Juggernaut Wolgarm broke through the hallway walls and stomped on him. As his lower half was smashed to bits, Clind noticed the burnt looking creature had a black uniform on, something similar to what Heinkel was wearing.

Heinkel slowly walked over as the Wolgarm growled above him.

"You should know that when I see a fight get tough, I kind of make my way out of there. Luckily for me, I have some friends in high places...sadly, that does mean I still have to get my hands dirty."

Heinkel sliced his throat open, Clind held his neck...he looked up at Heinkel and the giant Wolgarm staring down at him. Up ahead he saw Annerose stuck with nowhere to go, surrounded by countless Black Lanterns.

She looked back to him, her indigo colored hair swaying as she put on an expression of complete and utter fear.

Only for a black construct of a hand to burst through her chest, her heart being taken as well.

"MY LADY!"

She fell to the ground as Scarecrow arrived with Justice Surveyor Emilia.

"That look of dread was simply exquisite to say the least."

Her heart evaporated just before Emilia launched herself to Clind and flipped him over.

"You have such love and compassion for that girl...it looks delicious."

She proceeded to tear apart his chest, breaking through his muscles and ribs, before quickly pulling out his heart. Throughout the ordeal, he was only whimpering in emotional pain...he had failed his duties, his task…

"A...Ugh…"

He only hoped the others were doing okay.

His eyes lost their color...both master and servant lay dead among the crumbling mansion.

Two black rings suddenly shot through the windows and began attaching themselves to their corpses.

* * *

In Knight Subaru's mansion, which they abandoned after Doomsday's attack...countless black rings torpedoed down the clouds and made it all over the area...soon one made it through the giant hole in the wall...and found it's host.

 **{Petra Leyte of Lugnica. RISE.}**

"Ahhhh, Subaru…"

* * *

In London, where the capital castle was transported to, the Sage Council was being protected by their guards as the undead were breaching through the castle. But they watched as one by one, they were killed or blasted apart. Black Manta and King Shark mowed their way through their victims, increasing their numbers as well.

Black Manta saw a council member try to jump out the window of the hallways so he fired his eye beams at him, incinerating him down to burnt organs and fried bones. As his corpse was falling to the earth below, a black ring took him and now he was floating in the air.

He looked back and made a hideous groaning sound at them. Before they could even respond, the doors behind them burst open and more Black Lanterns appeared...HOWEVER.

"By the stars...the skies...WHAT IS THIS?"

Looking back at them was Randohal Lugnica, the former king of this country; along with the rest of his deceased relatives.

"I have been dead for such a short amount of time, and this kind of disaster happens with my absence?! I trusted you all with this country! I was mistaken on my part!"  
"My...my king…"

Mikoltov trembled at the sight, but had no time to react as he heard Black Manta and King Shark continuing to kill people behind them, soon Black Manta jetted forward and slice three members in half, black rings soon took them. Before Mikoltov could give orders, Randohal created a black construct of a spear and stabbed through him and Bordeaux, the two men gasped in pain as Randohal growled as he yanked them back, and ripped through both of their chests.

"This council is undone...you are undone…"

He ripped out their hearts as they simply evaporated in his hands.

"AND SO IS THIS KINGDOM! NO! THE WORLD! SO ORDERS YOUR TRUE RULER!"

Two black rings made it around him and attached themselves to the two elder sages.

* * *

In the streets of Vollachia, Vincent Vollachia raised his hand high into the air as destruction and horror spread around him.

"I am the king of this country! And if I command it to be drenched in death, then it is your duties to do as I command!"

He laughed a bit as he watched Groovy slice away at several guards and Guillotine tore apart a single child to unrecognizable pieces. They all looked back as they saw the castle of this once powerful nation, one that was once unrivaled in it's power of determination, completely collapse into the city below. Emerging from the wreckage was the Blacksnake, it let out a vicious roar as the empire continued to be destroyed.

 **{Battery Power Level: 37.2%}**

 **Only Ten minutes into the attack…**

* * *

Subaru and the others finally pulled themselves together as they shook their heads. All of them were hugged tenderly by their loved ones.

Batman squatted down to meet eye to eye with Subaru.

"Subaru."  
"I-It's happening."  
"Yes... **SATELLA HAS BEEN FREED.** "

A quiet ambiance took the hallways as everyone cowered in fear; the worst scenario had just occurred.

Now they had to contend with the Anti-Monitor and the Witch of Envy. Hope seemed to be breaking away.

Subaru patted himself off as he decided to get up and look around everyone.

"Listen, things seem grim at best, but we can't just sit around and mopp about it! Let's get up and think of something. I know there has to be some way to beat them."

Batman nodded as he too got up.

"Now's not the time to give up. Satella has been beaten before. And we can do it again. Anti-Monitor has been beaten before. We can do it again. SO LET US DO IT AGAIN."

Garfiel slammed his hands together.

"Dam' righ' if th' boss and Bat-Aniki think we got a chance we need to tak' it!"  
"Mimi agrees! Heh, let's take em' down!"

Soon everyone seemed to gain some spirit, Rem and Emilia smiled at Subaru...they felt he truly was their hope. Frederica and Sarah looked tenderly towards Batman, they felt pride in him.

"How funny, all this enthusiasm after I died?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all looked back to see the origin of that recognizable voice.

What they saw plunged absolute terror into their hearts.

"What? Stare any longer and you'll burn a hole through me."  
"L-Leonard?"

Emilia shook in pain, she was looking at Captain Cold, now in a black and silver version of his outfit, his face pale grey...chuckling at them.

He then aimed his frost gun at them. Batman hit him with a batarang, Nightwing slammed him away with his pole, but the corpse soon floated in the air, as he smiled deviously back at all of them.

"OH GOD, THIS IS-"  
"-BLACK LANTERNS!"

Subaru shuttered, he recalled the story Batman told him a long time ago, about the Blackest Night and how these were corpses used to draw out an emotion from their victims, and then rip out their hearts.

"Oh shit! Oh shiiiit!"  
"Everyone get away from him!"

Captain Cold charged forward as he let out a roar, only to be pierced by Shaula's light spears, they exploded and made his body parts strewn across the floor.

From behind them they heard another roar and saw Rem charging at them, her suit now black with a symbol on her chest, the crest of the Black Lanterns.

She flung a construct of her morningstar, Knight Subaru appeared from a void behind her and riddled her entire body with orbs of dark light, turning her into mince meat. He rolled to the ground and met with them.

"What the hell is going on?!"  
"B-Black Lanterns!"  
"Black?"

Deathstroke arrived as well, just so he could inform them the basics,

"They're the Corps that represents death itself, they use corpses as their soldiers and have them to draw out emotions out of us, once they do...they rip out your heart and use it as energy...also if anyone dies from now on, they will become a Black Lantern, it's fucked up I know."

Everyone was shocked to hear such a thing was even possible, it also disgusted them. Emilia was especially angered by it.

"T-The dead should be resting peacefully, this is abhorrent...To be using the deceased like this, I won't stand for it!"

Subaru held her hand as she frowned to the floor….

"Also...those attacks were kind of, useless."

As Deathstroke said this, the corpses were now back up with no injuries to them, they both snarled at their enemies.

"Come on Emilia, let's get our relationship status changed huh?"

Subaru put on his helmet as his eyes glowed. Deathstroke readied his sword. Just then they heard a commotion down the hall.

* * *

Roswaal watched as a tear in space appeared in front of him, out appeared a woman. A woman he yearned for, strived for the reaching point. He had suffered and sacrificed so many things and so many people to get her back.

Echidna.

Roswaal fell to his knees as he cried uncontrollably, he shook his head, buried his face into his gloved hands, he has not felt such joy in his entire life, four hundred years of struggle had finally come to an end.

"Roswaal, look at me."  
"Yes."

Roswaal smiled up to her, even as tears rolled down his cheeks, she kneeled down and wiped some of them away. Ram kept watching with a frightened look, she was at a loss.

"Roswaal-sama, please...please…"

She felt that it was happening; she was going to lose the man she loved to a ghost from his past. It was scaring her, hurting her. She glared at Natsuki Subaru, whose arms were crossed while still holding the head of his first loop version. She quickly noticed the nonchalant smirk on his face.

Ram looked back to Roswaal as Echidna brushed his hair.

"You took a while, but I say the results yielded the best results, yes?"  
"Of course! Having yoooooou back is the one thing I always had! I did it allll for you! Teacher!"

"Yes, eya. Good work my pupil. Very good….you gave your heart out to it didn't you?"  
"Yeeees, I would gladly give my heart to you."

Echidna happily chuckled to his vow.

"Then...give me your heart."  
"ROSWAAL-SAMA!"

Ram fired a wind blade at Echidna slicing away her neck and sending her flying back. Roswaal saw this and immediately turned to face her, a face clearly crazed with rage. He stumbled over to her and struck her across the head. Ram fell to the ground and Subaru tilted his head curiously at the exchange.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE RAM?! I FINALLY GOT HER BACK AND YET YOU-"  
"-USE YOUR EYES ROSWAAL-SAMA, THAT THING! THAT THING IS NOT HUMAN!"

Roswaal picked her up shoulder's making her grit her teeth in pain.

"DO NOT. CALL MY TEACHER THAT."  
"...Then turn around and tell me that is human."

He did so, only to see Echidna's wound closing up thanks to some black tendrils that closed off her wounds. She got and simply dusted herself off, smiling at him as she did.

"Oh Roswaal, that wasn't nice at all. And here I was hoping to spend some quality time with my pupil. How saddening...especially I brought some special guests for you, too."

A tear in space opened behind her and she happily clapped her hands, as she would sometimes do.

From it, Roswaal's worst nightmares shambled through.

For the first time in many years, Roswaal ached in perpetual angst and dread. His body shook and he screams internally.

"You...took…"  
"No...NO...THIS CANNOT BE!"  
"YOU TOOK OUR BODIES!"

Several of the Roswaal's from the past stood in front of him; the people he sacrificed to continue his plans were now reaching out for him.

Subaru tapped his foot as he got in front of the others.

"So yeah Roswaal, I promised you to give you back Echidna...but I never promised to let you live, right?"  
"You…"

Roswaal gently set Ram down, allowing her to place her hands on his chest and glare at the undead in front of them.

Roswaal smiled a bit.

"So you tricked me huh?"  
"No, Echidna is back."  
"I see."

He aimed his palm at him, making Subaru make a playfully annoyed face.

"AL GOA!"

Fire shot out at them scorching the door and out of the room, and out the walls of the mansion.

Roswaal placed his palm down as he looked down with a face filled with regret.

"Roswaal-sama…"

Ram cupped his chin and gave him an affectionate stare.

"It is alright, I am here. Let me take care of it."  
"...Ram."

He held her hands tenderly-

"-That is a cute scene, something straight out of a novel."

The two were stunned back to looking at the smoke...there the Black Lanterns were still there, as if nothing ever occurred to them. Subaru clenched his fists to them and howled back,

"Stupid Sorcerer, you really thought something like that would work?! We are already dead! NOTHING CAN KILL US AGAIN!"

They soon heard a commotion all around them, making Subaru smile.

"Looks like some of the others have also awoken."

Subaru chuckled as he looked back to them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Oh two suggestions really, either run away and try to save yourselves...OR STAND THERE AND DIE."

Subaru and the others charged at them, forcing Roswaal to grab Ram and use earth magic to smash through several walls. He flew away fast as Echidna giggled a bit.

"Such a troublesome student."

* * *

Everyone was making their way to the roof of the mansion as they were being followed by Captain Cold and Justice Executioner Rem. Superman fired his heat vision at them, burning them into nothing, only for them to soon get back up. They kept making their way as they soon saw Green Lantern and Red Tornado fly to them.

Both reacted in horror as they saw what was attacking them. Around the corner, Anastasia and Julius saw that they were in trouble.

"Hang on everyone!"  
"A-Anastasia-sama, NO!"

The young girl focused as the orange ring floated out of her purse and attached itself to her finger.

" _What's mine is mine and mine and mine! And mine, and mine, and mine! Not yours!"_

She activated her Orange Lantern Powers and shot right at them, flying over them as she out her orange beams at them, seeing his chance, Green Lantern joined her and tried with all their might to blast them, eventually the Black Lanterns began to lose their momentum and saw that they were eroding away.

"My revenge!"  
"Shit, didn't even get one of them-!"

Soon they evaporated away into nothing and their rings shattered. Anastasia began falling from her floating position but was quickly caught by Green Lantern, he quickly saw the orange ring was fluctuating light.

"Miss Hoshin, take off the ring!"

She did as he asked and the ring flew up into the air and went through a wormhole.

"That was…?"  
"Your ring ran out of energy, and had you kept it on, it might've teleported you to Agent Orange...he would probably have killed you for even borrowing one of his rings."

"Jeez, and here I thought I was greedy."

He floated down and gave her to Julius who thanked him, just then they saw Roswaal holding Ram flying towards them, they landed nearby and were worried.

"Roswaal, what happened?"  
"...It seeeems, I may have made a grave mistake."

Right as he said this, flying from the same section of the hallway, they saw the one person they had a feeling was responsible for all this. Subaru and Batman snarled up at their opponent.

"PRIIIIDE!"

Subaru smiled down at them, as Iris was sitting on his shoulder, his grey eyes analyzed them. His dark cloak floated around, showing them he was indeed a Black Lantern.

They soon saw Echidna fly past them, but did not actually attack them. This confused them, that is until she used a hook construct to grab….the amulet Rigel brought with him. Batman saw this and panicked.

"Stop her! Before she-"

Too late. It was too late. The Portal opened and out poured many Black Lanterns, many of them people they recognized instantly.

"NATSSSSUUUUUKIIIIII! SUUUUUUUBARUUUUU!"  
"R-Regulus?!"

Regulus flew forward, his clothes now adorned black and silver, his eyes glowing ghoulish white.

"You and that bastard Sword Saint denied me my right to a fair fight, but now a chance at a restful sleep!? What absolute malicious avarice you have even towards those who wish to be dead! Now I'll have to remedy this by killing you! You and the ones who took my relaxing life away from me! THAT IS MY RIGHT!"

Green Lantern tried to fire beam at him, but Regulus used his superspeed to jump the corner of the wall and kick him to the ground. He clashed with the Flash, but as they did so Linnea dashed to them, Batman's eyes wavered as he saw her again.

"Linnea…"  
"Ah, Batman! The man I fell in love with...YET YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME."

Batman felt his guilt return to him for allowing ushc a sweet and gentle girl have to die. But was more horrified to see Sarah and Red Tornado charge at her. Linnea summoned black vine constructs which cut up both of them.

"SARAH!"

Batman kicked Linnea away and checked Sarah, luckily she only had a few scratches, nothing serious. Linnea smiled up at him, making Batman feel terribly despondent again.

* * *

Reinhard and everyone else arrived in due time as all the Black Lanterns were being desperately pushed back, even Dark Lord Subaru was proving to be a challenge. But the one the Sword Saint saw amongst the dead, hurt him the most

"Father…?"  
"Ah, my useless son has finally arrived, and per usual, it's too late."

Heinkel pointed at him with his sword, while making a scornful look to him.

"The dead have risen and yet here you are, twadling away precious time and power. I don't even know what to say in the least."  
"...Father."

Reinhard, for the first time for a long time, had a tear form in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Many of the heroes continued battling the Black Lanterns, with Flash surprised at how fast Regulus could be, or how all of his hits were doing nothing. He grabbed him and shook him so fast his molecules split apart and left him a gooey mess.

Still, he reformed and got back up, like nothing happened.

"Red suited scum, get out of my way so I may take the lives of those who took my life, and the rights of living freely as I pleased. Moronic fistfighting will do nothing against me, I am quite invincible as you can see as clear as the sunny day of a spring morning. Fool, bastard!"  
"This guy doesn't know when to stop."

Then, a huge bombardment of magic bolts struck across the hallway, then vines wrapped up the damaged area like a wall of protection.

Now everyone, including the citizens and other Subarus were now together again. Knight Subaru demanded to know what was going on to Green Lantern.

'The hell is going on?!"  
"It looks like Pride has become a vassal of death and brought back the Black Lanterns! We need to get out of here, before things get out of hand!"  
"But where do we go?!"  
"...I…"

Even Green Lantern was unsure where this many people could now go to, especially sine it could be assumed that the entire galaxy was no wunder attack. Subaru stepped up.

"Let's head to the city, we can figure out what to do then!"

Everyone agreed with that but saw the vines and doors marking the halls soon broke apart, and the Black Lanterns were charging again. Dark Lord Subaru smiling at them as well.

Dr. Fate opened the portal he usually would and pointed at them.

"Then let us be gone from here! We can no longer use this place."

Mimi was holding hands with Garfiel when a Wolgarm smashed his way to her from underneath the floor. Ricardo did a quick swipe at it and sliced it's head clean off.

"Captain!"  
"Don't lose focus Mimi, these undead bastards are a tricky bunch!"  
"Okay!"

As they ran forward...Ricardo slumped to his knees, his eyes shrunk and he began drooling, things only got worse as the Wolgarm reattached it's head and snarled at him. He charged at him covered in black energy, tackling Ricardo almost out of the mansion, but Ricardo stopped himself. He then used his superior strength to suplex the Wolgarm into the other Lanterns. He picked up his sword again and hacked away at some of them, but once again lost his footing and began drooling...his eyes almost turning white. Then something jumped out of his ear and once it landed on the ground it grew in size. Everyone turned around to see it and were screaming out in panic for him, even as Wonder Woman identified who exactly it was.

"P-Palmer?!"

The Atom stood over the weakened Ricardo.

"Heh, stepping across that brain of yours actually was more easier than I thought, but still-"

Flash ran to get him out of there, but soon the floor in front of him broke apart as Guillotine and the Guiltylowe roared at him. Flash spun around them, only to eat a punch by Regulus, this sent his body plummeting back to the others. He was caught by Garfiel.

"Flash!"  
"I'm alright!"

Ricardo looked over at his group, seeing that the Pearlbatons were ready to charge in to try and save him. He stood back up and yelled as loud as he could.

"THIS IS AN ORDER!"

"YOU THREE STAY WITH JULIUS AND PROTECT OJOU-SAMA WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT IT!"

The siblings had tears fall out of their eyes, they nodded.

Ricardo grabbed his sword as he yelled again.

"GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

The other superheroes were about to rush off but saw in the corner of their eyes more and more Black Lanterns flying to them.

They had to leave.

Ricardo used his sword to slice and chop off limbs and heads off of the enemies, surrounding him, even as his eyes, ears and nose were leaking out blood. He trekked on, soon he was surrounded by his opponents.

They all began making their way through the tunnel...when Mimi, Garfiel, Anastasia and Julius turned back one last time.

"...Ojou-sama, be safe. Don't die….kids, don't ever forget your duty, Julius...protect that girl with your life...and Garfiel Tinsel-"

He turned around and gave his usual jolly smile.

"Take care of Mimi, will ya?"

 **Linnea then jumped through his body while yanking out his heart.**

Mimi just stared, she didn't move really, forcing Garfiel to carry her away...finally Mimi looked back one last time as she saw her captain, the one who took care of her...dead on the ground as the Black Lanterns stood over his corpse.

"C...ap…"  
"Mimi?"  
"Capt…."

She clawed the back of his neck, as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Mimi-"  
"-CAPTAIN RICARDOOOOOO!"

Mimi cried and cried into Garfiel's chest, even as the portal closed behind them. The other Pearlbaton siblings also began to weep uncontrollably.

Anastasia hid her face in Julius's chest, though it was evident what she was doing, Julius shut his eyes as he did his best to be strong.

Everyone else was simply holding back their own tears as they continued running for it.

Regulus watched as the large heart evaporated.

"This demi-human had such love and compassion for those people. How dutiful he was as a bodyguard, it simply as diligent as one would say, either way."  
"Yeah, still it led to this right?"  
"Naturally."

Linnea looked down as blood leaked out into the carpet.

Subaru made it over and nodded at the demi-human.

"Good work, big guy."

The decomposed head he had with him soon shot out a black ring that attached itself to his finger.

 **{Ricardo Welkin of Kararagi. RISE}**

Ricardo soon got up, his pants were now silver and black, the symbol on his shoulder plate was now that of the Black Lanterns...he smiled as he got up.

"They did care about me ya know? So it'll be easier to get them one they see me."  
"Of course it will."

Subaru smiled as he patted Iris on the head.

"That's the point."

* * *

Now on the roof of a building on the converged Gotham City and Lugnica Capital...the moment they stepped out they saw it was early morning, but the skies had a hazier hue to it.

"NO…"

Batman and Nightwing saw why this was the case, half of Gotham was a smoldering wreck.

The two men were pained to see this. Their home was taken advantage of. Subaru then felt something off and yelled to everyone.

"Guys! Something is-"

Kadomon, who was carrying Plum on his shoulders, felt the floor underneath him shake, so he instinctively tossed his daughter away to his wife.

"Papa?!"  
"Honey-"

A Witch Cultist, killed during the battle against Betelgeuse, was now a Black Lantern and broke through the roof and grabbed Kadomon around the neck.

Kadomon tried to break free, but even he was shocked how strong this thing was.

"Flesh."

Three more popped out and stabbed into his body with constructs of their daggers…

Kadomon spat out large swathes of blood from his mouth. He heard the screaming of his family, he glanced over and saw them being guarded by Crusch and her entourage.

The faces of his loved ones maad ehim instinctively reach out a hand to them.

"P-"

Only for his heart to be stabbed out of his body.

"Love.."

One of the cultists muttered this as they watched his heart dissipate.

 **{Battery Power Level: 78.9%}**

Kadomon's body leaned on the Cultist in front of him, just as his wife lost her voice and tears streamed down her face. Plum's eyes; devoid of any light, stared at her father, her voice shook as she tried to speak.

"P...Pa…"

Subaru screamed out seeing him get killed, Rem and Emilia furrowed their brows at them while Batman rushed forward.

A black ring flew down and attached itself to Kadomon.

 **{Kadomon Risch of Lugnica. RISE.}**

Kadomon helped himself off of the cultist and looked over to his family, he spread his arms wide and smiled at them.

"Hey guys, come on over here. Don't leave me hanging now."  
"Pa...pa-"

Raksha grabbed her daughter and held her tight glaring at him.

"GET AWAY! You are not my husband!"  
"Yeah, I am. I remember we met at that festival when we were at least seventeen, then after that we-"  
"-Stop it! I won't fall for such tricks! Please! Please."

She cried as Kadomon began walking towards her, but he along with the Cultists were slammed away by a giant vine made by Pamela. They crashed into a nearby house, the sight left Raksha reeling, while her daughter just stared, not even blinking once. It was evident the sight was too much-

" **UWAAAAAGHHHHHHH!"**

Plum let out a deafening cry of pain, making everyone feel absolute misery in everything that was happening. Pamela saw that Kadomon and the Cultist were crawling out of the wreckage.

"Damn!"  
"We got a problem!"

Deathstroke pointed to the sky and they saw a tear in space open in the air, jumping out of it was Dark Lord Subaru and his own group. He winked at them, making all of them feel enraged.

He then whistled out, as loud as he could.

From the distance they could see something...then a trembling Otto pointed at the very sight.

* * *

"This isn't happening right?!"

Petra ran and hugged Subaru by the waist out of fear, Roswaal's eyes widened at the sight, Wilhelm stood in front of his group, Rom hugged Felt, ready to run if need be and Batman narrowed his eyes under his helmet, his two fiances holding his shoulders.

 **Led by the White Whale, hundreds of Black Lanterns were flying through the air, straight towards them.**

Batman and Subaru stepped forward, Subaru himself putting on his helmet and holding Beatrice's hand. They floated in the air as Batman aimed his palms at the approaching horde.

"Guys! Listen! Until Dr. Fate and Constantine-san find a place to hide in, we have to do this!"

"Some of you stay back and protect the ones who can't fight! The rest of you split up and divide them out! Right now we cannot run anymore!"

Subaru and Beatrice summoned countless Minya spears and Batman was forming a ball of light in his hands.

"We have no choice!"

Mimi was put down by Garfiel, she and him glared out to their opponents.

Superman and Wonder Woman began floating up.

Flash got into a running position.

Rem and Emilia got themselves into battle positions.

Julius readied his sword.

Priscilla had energy form around herself.

Reinhard narrowed his eyes.

Static and the rest of the heroes stared back at the incoming adversaries.

Everyone was prepared…

" **WE GOT TO FIGHT!"**

The Black Lanterns soon let out sickening roars as they were now about to reach them.

 _A struggle to survive was now set to begin...and not everyone would make it out in one piece_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ To the fans asking if this will have a happy ending...have a nice rest of your day. Until next time!**


	87. Chapter 87: Don't Give Up on Life

**AN: I had to listen to some Steely Dan songs to write this down. Those songs are like national treasures man. And Overlord Season 2's opening is stuck in my head, making writing a little harder. But anyways, here's the next chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Seven: Don't Give Up on Life

To everyone standing behind Wilhelm, Halibel, Red Tornado and a few other heroes left to guard them, there was a sense of utter disbelief. Looking around the scenery, they saw the hazy skies littered in explosions and streams of light. Screams and roars filled the air. In the distance the White Whale summoned some harpoon constructs from it's horn, the attacks destroyed several houses to bits, as Flash ran through the hits at superspeed, punching any Black Lantern that got in his way. Zipping through one street corner after another. The White Whale let out a vicious roar as he continued the assault. Ahead further, they saw Superman contending with Regulus as each of his hits did hurt Superman, but one last kick by him, made Superman punch with such extreme force, it made several city block blow away and a large building lose its foundation smashing to the ground below...sending a cloud of debris high into the air. Superman then saw some kind of slice come towards him and he dodged...only for a small child like creature to jump on his back. He tried grabbing his face, but Superman spun rapidly and tossed the child away. When he looked it was a sharp toothed young man who had daggers wrapped around his wrists, wearing an odd Black Lantern uniform.

"Ahhh! If I could just taste your very existence, maybe it would satisfy the hunger within me! ME! ME and ME Alone! However, for I am dead, all I need is your heart! YOUR FLESH! FLESH? YES FLESH!"

Ley crawled towards him as Regulus hopped down from the sky to him, just as countless Black Lanterns crashed through a wall, aiming their hostile intents at Superman.

* * *

More and More, combat filled the world around them.

"Hell…"

Normal Subaru held his wife in panic, their baby was indeed crying from all the noises happening around them.

His eyes wavered; it was obvious his mind was not taking the sight well.

"This is it...THIS IS HELL."

Knight Subaru heard him, and shook his head.

"Knock that crap off! To be in hell we'd be dead, and I'm not letting anyone else die! We…"

He grabbed his sword as the blade began glowing black.

"I'm not letting anyone else die!"  
"Can you keep such...an empty promise?"

From the sky, Knight Subaru saw them and his mind began to crack, his sanity was ready to rupture.

"No, nonononononono."  
"Subaru...even with all that power in you, the power to shake entire mountains...YOU STILL CAN'T DO A THING, CAN YOU?"

Petra and the rest of his friends, were floating in the air, peering down at him. They also were Black Lanterns.

"No…."

His eyes became watery and his composure slowly chipped away.

"Subaru...I loved you."  
"Pe...tra…"  
"But if I gave my heart to you, and still ended up dead...THEN I NEED COMPENSATION!"

Petra and the others jetted down as Knight Subaru prepared himself...he could hear Rem whimper behind him, most likely the sight of Ram as a Black Lantern was too much even for her. Emilia, Otto, Beatrice and Lewes were all pained to see their friends and loved ones...their corpses defiled by an entity they didn't understand.

"AUGHHHHH!"

Subaru blasted them all with a powerful slice; it shot out a white aura black energy that tore them apart. He shuttered seeing them sliced to ribbons and falling from the sky. Then they quickly reformed as they all smiled down at Subaru.

"Subaru...there was anger in that attack just now. Keep it up! It'll be good for all of us."

She gave Subaru the kind of smile he would always see on a daily basis, yet there was still killing intent behind it; and it hurt him so badly.

"Petra."  
"Subaru."

Once again they charged.

Maybe this place, where the past mistakes stared back at you, screamed at you and did everything in its power to harm you, maybe; was indeed hell.

* * *

Garfiel kicked away another Black Lantern, before picking up a nearby SUV and smashing it on top of another. He fumed as he punched away another to break apart the street. Mimi and her brothers jumped over him and shouted their usual sonic scream, sending several more away from them. The group then jumped out of the way from some green flames, they looked up and saw Atomic Skull leering down at them, he jumped down only to be shot away by some magic blasts. They looked back and saw Julius with Anastasia, aiming his sword at the adversary.

* * *

Emilia flipped in the air as she rained down ice weapons upon her opponents, tearing apart the street as well as several nearby cars. As she was landing back down something struck her in the abdomen and sent her crashing into a car. She got up, but she was dazed by the sudden attack, she looked over her shoulder and saw a whip like construct move away from her, the smoke cleared and she began to feel pain in the very pits of her heart.

"Oh no…"

She muttered this as tears formed around her eyes.

"Clind-san...Annerose…"

The two in question made their way closer to her, even the courageous half-elf felt strength escape her as she saw two of her friends, one's that accepted her before she encountered Subaru...were now dead.

"Emily, come play."  
"Anne-"  
"-I don't want to be alone, so come over to me."

Emilia shivered at her voice, but soon the young aristocrat nodded.

"Then I will come to you."

She flew forward alongside her own butler, only Emilia to slam her palms to the ground and freeze them in place.

She whimpered as she looked at the ice encased foes, only for someone to crash into it and free them. The mist of the ice, mixed frivolously with the debris clouds around her, emerging from it was the one who freed her...someone she had not seen since long ago, before all this...at her visit to the capital.

"Ufufufufu, I get another chance to slice open that lovely belly of yours...ahhhh, what kind of qualities does a half-elf have?"  
"No...E-ELSA."

Elsa readied her blades as she got in a predatory stance, her body shifting to the ground in her new Black Lantern version of her usual dress.

Her lips were licked seductively and she winked at Emilia. An inncoent gesture from a deadly beast.

* * *

Blue Beetle fired several missiles at Black Lanterns that charged at him, but as he used his wings to land back to the ground, he was tackled through several buildings. He kicked his way out of there, using jet propulsion to get free. When he looked back, he saw a rhino arch out a hole in a wall, it growled before it turned into a tyrannosaurus rex, roaring back at the hero.

"Beast Boy…"

Just then, Static flew over head and assaulted him with countless bolts of electricity. The dinosaur, soon...began laughing hysterically.

It was a disturbing sight.

"C'mon Static! I'm dead man, how's electricity gonna hurt me?"  
"It's called a distraction, ya dummy."

Sarah shot through the air, and sliced off his head with one quick twirl. As she landed, her body tried to stop itself from going any further, so Blue Beetle helped stop her.

"Whoa, easy there Mrs. Wayne, can't lose you out here!"  
"T-Thank you...also…"

She patted herself off as she sneered at him, making the young man confused as to what he did, maybe touching her made her angry or was-

"Yes, Beetle-kun."  
"UH yeah?"  
"...I prefer Ms. Wayne to Mrs., please remember this."  
"Oh...s-sure."

Blue Beetle nodded a bit as Sarah gave a smug smile to him.

" _That's what she was angry about?"_

He muttered this bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head. Just as Beast Boy jumped out to them.

"Dumbasses, I'm a Black Lantern now! Something like cutting off my head isn't gonna do crap to me. Not even blowing me up or blasting me to itty bitty pieces, will save ya!"

Sarah got her blades ready as she leered at him.

"Yes, then let's see how much damage you can take, Black Lantern."

* * *

The Flash kept running from the aerial strike by the White Whale, soon he ran up the wall of a skyscraper, the White Whale roared as he fired a fog blast from his mouth, blasting a hole straight through it, Flash ran down and actually landed on the back of the beast. He began running on its back as the White Whale rammed itself onto other buildings, trying to shake him off. Summoning spear constructs he actually its own back in these things to get at the Flash. He luckily, jumped off and ran alongside the side of another building, and was now back on the streets...just as he saw Black Adam fly straight towards the White Whale.

It narrowed its eyes at him, and he did the same.

The White Whale fired fog blasts at him, he dodged them as they actually struck against several Black Lanterns instead. Black Adam actually made it around him and soon rocketed to him.

Adam landed a powerful punch that nearly ripped the Whale in half, but the Whale actually seemed to smile as he wrapped him in chain constructs and was ready to chomp down at the hero…

" **SHAZAM!"**

As the Whale's mouth was about to bite down, a humongous lighting strike shot down and brought the Whale down to the streets, making every window within a three mile radius shatter away. The Whale roared as it tried to float back up, only to be tackled by Adam. Houses and buildings were flattened as Adam continued pushing the Whale, this made it roar loudly. Right as Adam had now had him, crashing into the capital walls, who was suddenly tackled away from the beast by the Guiltylowe. Black Adam grabbed the floor as he leered up at the large beast...then he looked up and saw two more Whales swimming around in the sky. Black Adam chuckled.

"Mere beasts wish to trade blows with me?"  
" **Grrr…"**  
"Then I will show you the difference between wild animals…"

Soon lightning struck the ground, caving in the entire street, and released a shockwave that flattened several buildings.

"...and a god."

Black Adam had electricity surge around himself as he dashed to his opponents. The Whales descended to the battle.

* * *

Back on the roof, Normal Subaru pointed out to the far reaches of the city.

"Oh shit...what is that?!"

He was clearly pointing to the Blacksnake that was slithering in the sky as it let out a horrible hiss. Cyborg saw this and decided to take care of it. He jumped into the air and focused, his eye glowing as his body began sprouting more and more apparatuses. He grew jet exhausts on his back and his left arm turned into a humongous cannon. His sights set on the Blacksnake and the other Black Lanterns that were accompanying him.

"BOOYAH!"

He aimed his cannon and fired, the jets on his back fired as well, to keep him from flying back from the accompanying force. The gigantic laser blast easily dwarfed his own size, the pulse from it shook the very ground and caused all nearby buildings to flatten on their sides from it. The beam hit the Blacksnake as it roared in defiance, the beam disintegrated him along with countless other Black Lanterns.

As he let his body land back to the ground below, he could better analyze the beating this city just took. He saw that in front of him, was a literal straight line of flattened landscape, steam and smoke escaping the cracks. But from the smoke, also emerged the Blacksnake as it roared high into the air.

"Give me a break!"

* * *

Normal Subaru held his wife as they could see the battle continuing to engulf the city in insurmountable destruction. A fire was also beginning to spread through the marketplace, but it seemed to be inconsequential to the others. All of them were simply spectating the grueling battles. They saw that in the streets below them, Subaru and Beatrice were firing Minya blades at several Black Lanterns, one tried coming up behind them, but was whacked away by Patrasche's tail. Soon, Subaru and Beatrice held hands and focused on a charging horde.

The Helmet began to glow slightly as he held out his palm.

The spirit did the same.

"Al Shambala."

Two orbs covered in bright purple spirals surged in front of them and then shot towards their undead attackers, ripping them and several city blocks to shreds

"This is wrong, we knew these people."

"But now they are merely corpses being manipulated by Pride, I suppose. We cannot be distracted by their appearances."

Beatrice warned this as she swatted away a dagger construct. She then noticed dark beams firing down at them so Subaru fired back with his own Minya spears. Subaru took Beatrice's hand as they flew away from the barrage and Subaru focused on his mechanical hand. The lines making up it's design began glowing pink, so Subaru turned to face the Lanterns.

"Yin Spell: Kings Reach!"

A whip made of Minya energy sprouted out of his cybernetic palm and swiped out with a loud thunderous crack. Everything it hit bursted into pieces. Beatrice summoned her staff and aimed it into the air.

"Yin Spell: Crimson Judgement, I suppose!"

A red blast shot into the air, splintering into other pieces; and stabbed into many Lanterns before they seemed to pull towards each other...once they all crashed into each other...they were met with a humongous explosion, rivaling even a modern ballistic missile.

Soon the dust and smoke settled...

However, Subaru and Beatrice saw that the Black Lanterns were still coming…without a scratch on them. So they dashed back and led them away from the others, hoping it would help, at least they hoped.

* * *

Batman was still using the Hellbat Armor as he punched away Heinkel, he then sensed something behind him, so he sprouted wings and slammed them back. He turned to see the people he attacked...Linnea and Ram.

"Oh Batman, I wanted you to hold me, but certainly not like this."

"...!"

Batman shook his head and focused as he was going to eradicate them. His chest began to glow bright red, but with a tinge of yellow.

The Lanterns charged forward, now being accompanied by countless more of them.

"Hragggh!"

Combining his chest beam and yang magic, Batman fired an absurdly large attack. It seemed to vaporize everything in front of him. Sarah and Blu Beetle jumped out of the way to escape death. Emilia did the same as she watched the beam destroy her opponents. When the attack ended, Batman looked forward and saw that the entire city block was destroyed, no it was more like half of the city. From the skies, one could see the destroyed landscape had taken the shape of a bat…

...still, the Lanterns walked through the smoke and debris.

"My love, you can't kill us. So please, join us...give us your heart and stay by my side."

Batman took a battle stance.

"Then you have chosen poorly, my hero."

As she said this, everyone noticed something shining above them, everyone's attention was diverted to look up at the bright light. All of the Justice League members instantly recognized it. Someone had activated the powerful energy canon within the satellite. Cyborg saw through his system datas that it indeed was the weapon in question.

"No! We dismantled it years ago!"

Batman clenched his fists; it was too late to inform them that he was the one who set it back up in secret, worrying over being unprepared for an alien invasion. Now, someone activated it and it was aimed right at them.

Up in the tower Green Arrow finished inputting the coordinates as Black Canary hugged him from behind.

"Look, Dinah. Right now the beam is ready to be fired, soon all of ours friends will get to join us."  
"Right Ollie, it would be sort of disappointing if we were the only ones who got these lucky opportunities."  
"Yeah…"

The two Black Lanterns watched as he pushed the last button.

The beam blasted from the bottom of the watchtower and descended down to earth.

* * *

Superman let out a vicious yell as he flew as fast as he could and made it to the spot where the beam was to hit first. The ground around his feet started to quake, and pebbles began to float around him, soon he looked up and saw the hazy clouds dissipate as the beam shot through them.

Superman's eyes shined red.

"RAGGGHHHH!"

He then fired the most powerful heat vision blast he could muster, several buildings collapsed from the pressure and soon the two lasers collided in the air. They let out a blinding flash and the shockwave rocked the entire city. Batman was pushed back a bit from the strike, his foot landed on one of the cracks that made up the converged earth and began to feel a all too recognizable pain from it. His head hurt immensely and he felt electricity course through his body. When he looked down, he saw that the cracks were indeed all connected and looked like something he had seen before...like roots.

He looked behind himself, and saw a humongous transparent branch that reached outside of earth and into space.

"That's it...they're using the Algol Tree!"

But he pushed that aside and contacted Dr. Fate.

"Fate! Take care of the tower!"  
"But that would mean…"  
"Yes...it has to be done."  
"Very Well."

Dr. Fate flew into the air before using magic to teleport himself into space to take out the tower.

"Green Lantern! Get the other Corps here now! We need them to take out the Black Lanterns!"  
"Got it! I'll do what I can!"

John said this as he was using his ring to shield several civilians from some Lanterns that were still attacking.

"Also...find HIM."  
"...We haven't heard from him since the Blackest Night, I don't know if-"  
"-DO IT! He's our only hope right now! Our last chance!"

* * *

Superman continued blasting away at the beam, but soon it actually splintered into smaller separate beams that began slicing through everything it came into contact with. Wonder Woman kicked Black Hand into one of the beams and leaped out of the way. Flash continued to run, dodging the beams as best as he could. Sarah was carried away by Blue Beetle to get away from a collapsing building and Roswaal made an earth dome to protect Ram from falling debris.

The ones left on the roof saw a beam actually barreling towards them, so Crusch decided to do her best to save everyone.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!"

Crusch activated her ring and put up a protective dome around them, but the beam was too much and it made them crash through the roof and through some houses, everyone held on for dear life as Crusch struggled to keep them from dying. She let out a grunt as she was able to move them out if the beams path, but as soon as they were free, her ring lost power and the dome broke apart. They all fell to the ground, Wilhelm rushed to her.

"Crusch-sama, are you alright?!"  
"Yes, it's disappointing to say, but it appears the ring lost its power."  
"It was supposed to be temporary."  
"Still…"

She shook her head and quickly got up, they all looked up and saw another bright light flash in the sky.

* * *

Green Lantern and Black Canary soon saw Dr. Fate appear near the Watchtower and raised his palm at it.

"He wouldn't dare."

Dr. Fate focused as he uttered the incantations and finally ended it.

"Al Vihtar."

A dark vortex formed around his palm, before it shot out and released a powerful pressure that crushed the Watchtower, causing it finally to explode, making the beam also dissipate.

"It is done then."

Emerging from the destroyed wreckage, Green Arrow and Black Canary flew towards him, only to be hit by a green and red beam, disintegrating them completely. Freeing their corpses from being used as puppets.

Dr. Fate looked behind himself at the origin of the blasts...nodding as he did.

* * *

Back on the ground, Superman panted and heaved as he discontinued firing his beam, but not a moment after Regulus kicked into a nearby building. He then dashed at him, only for Superman to slam him into the ground. Ley shot from behind him, but Superman headbutted the young man and then grabbed him by his long hair, firing a heat vision attack through his eyes and swatting him right on top of Regulus.

But the two of them got up like nothing happened.

* * *

Rem then hopped onto a roof, where she encountered someone she had been looking for.

"Oh hello there my dear, come to have a chat with good ol' Uncle J?"  
"...You are the one they call Joker. Yes?"  
"Yup, I also go by-"

Before he could even finish he was kicked on the head and he quickly smashed through the building. As he got up to rub his head, he looked up to see an enraged Rem descending down.

"What's the deal with you?"  
"Silence! Rem knows about you and your wicked deeds from Batman-san, an absolutely abhorrent person who relishes in the suffering of others."  
"If you dying of laughter the yeah I do."  
"...Not only that...but you...YOU HURT REM'S SUBARU-KUN!"

She snarled at him as she could remember the scars on Subaru's back...especially the one shaped like a misshapen smiley face.

"You did that Subaru-kun while Rem was still under Gluttony's curse! You'll pay...Prepare to feel the folly of your actions, JOKER!"  
"Bring it on, honey-"

Before he could he even pull something out he was slammed into the floor by her Morningstar. Then as he tried getting up again, he was slammed by a pink energy construct of another morningstar. Again and again, he slammed down back into the ground as Rem howled in rage.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all- With violet light!"

Rem now in her Star Sapphire outfit, was ready to deal absolute punishment to the clown in front of her. Even death wasn't going to save him.

* * *

Wilhelm ordered everyone back to a nearby house, when he felt an ominous presence.

"Such...killing intent."

He turned to see who exactly it was.

"...I see, so you've come to act as well...PRIDE."  
"Wilhelm Van Astrea, was it? You look like just an ordinary old man, still appearances can be deceiving right?"

Pride chuckled at him, making the Sword Demon unsheathe his sword and narrow his brows at him.

"Indeed, you may have the appearance of my friend, Natsuki Subaru, you are anything but a monster."  
"Ouch, my heart is in stitches from that comment."

He flipped him off as he rubbed it on his cheek, as if he was wiping away a tear. Soon, Rom walked back to whisper to Reinhard.

"Reinhard, you take the others as far away from her as you can."  
"Nonsense. I will not leave all behind-"  
"-Shut it. Felt is your responsibility, you have to do whatever it takes to protect her. Please, take this old man's request to heart. We'll distract this one, while you make a run for it...PLEASE. SWORD SAINT."  
"...Very well."

Soon Rom slowly grabbed a piece of support beam from a destroyed house, and looked back at Felt...he gave small smile.

"ROM-JII?!"

Rom dashed forward as Pride crossed his arms.

"Rom-jii, you were one of the firsts I ever met...it does make something inside me feel a bit of guilt doing this."  
"Heh, shut it!"

Rom was now standing side by side with Wilhelm as they faced Pride. He yawned as he looked at his black hand which had his ring fixed onto it. He soon glanced back...and smiled.

Reinhard grabbed a hold of Felt and ordered everyone to follow him.

"REINHARD! DON'T LEAVE ROM-JII! GO BACK!"  
"I'm sorry Felt-sama, but that is an order I must go against! We have to let them take care of this!"  
"No let me go!"

Felt looked back as she saw the image get smaller and smaller, her father figure facing off against the Sin Archbishop of Pride.

She began to cry...but soon put on a determined face.

"WIN! ROM-JII! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE, OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Rom and Wilhelm smiled...just as a drip of water fell to the ground...then more, and more...it was beginning to rain. Pride scratched his eyebrow as his grey eyes reflected the villages of his two opponents.

He watched as the others made their escape, annoying him just a bit. The feeling faded away as he smirked at the two.

"Come on then, come here so you can die."  
"Sorry, just made a promise to my kid that I ain't gonna lose."  
"Oh you are. Then, when you become Black Lanterns, you're going to kill the ones you were trying to protect...it'll be quite the sight."

Wilhelm pointed the tip of his sword at him.

"In the name of those who have fallen because if your sinful actions, I will avenge them by taking your life."  
"Now now...enough monolouging, let's get this started."

Just as the rain started pouring harder, even if the fire around them would continue to spread...they all looked up and saw a spectacle of lights stream down from the clouds. The other Lantern Corps had arrived.

* * *

Wilhelm and Rom put on hopeful expressions, even as Subaru quietly laughed to himself, using his dark colored palm to cover his mouth.

He stopped as he looked at the two elderly men in front of him, water slowly dripping down his pale skin and lowering his hair down a bit. He spat at the ground with a devious manner in his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. They're just extra lambs to the slaughter…"

Pride was now floating up and towards them, ever so slowly. The two men, now were fully prepared to fight. Subaru just laughed at them, his eyes widening to an utterly disturbing point.

"Hehehaha. Die. DIE. DIE! And become Black Lanterns, you old bastards!"

 **{Battery Power Level: 89.18%}**

 _The Sword Demon and the Giant were now to be locked in battle with the Dark Lord himself, even as death continued to spread around them, even they knew, it was going to keep happening._


	88. Chapter 88: Rainbow in Blackness

**AN: I feel like Overlord Season 2's Opening is the perfect song for this part of Arc 9, I just thought. I also feel like Pride's theme song is Roub Dougan's 'There's Only Me' it kind of fits... Without further ado, ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Eight: Rainbow in Blackness

Held by his mother, Rigel looked around as the rain continued to drench them, the absolute severity of what was happening around them was evident. In front of them, Reinhard and Halibel were slicing way any Black Lantern that got too close. To the their sides Knight Subaru and Priscilla fired projectile attacks at several Black Lanterns that were trying to make it around them. Behind their fleeing group they could see Wilhelm and Rom contending with Pride.

Up above them, a display of beams and lights filled the hazy skies, so many different colors firing away and encasing the skies; like a rainbow in blackness.

Halibel sliced down another random Black Lantern before he blocked a sword strike by the Black Lantern Ricardo.

"Let's play a bit, I heard you were one of the strongest swordsman next to the Sword Saint! Bet you'd be a real challenge."

He swung down but Halibel kicked a piece of debri through his head, before kicking him into an already collapsed building, damaging it further. Only for Ricardo to quickly sit up, his wounds being mended to by some black veins that sprouted from it. He laughed at him, cheerfully as always, just as other Black Lanterns emerged from the cloud of smoke.

Married Rem nearly collapsed when she saw who it was, her sister in particular held her daughter and let out a blood curdling scream. So loud, that it got Flash's attention, he made a dash away from his own fight as he tried to see what happened. When he got there, he saw why Ram was screaming and was sickened by it.

With Ricardo were Kadomon, Miklotov, Marcos, Liliana, Dias Fatsblam and of course...Sylvia and Yuuji.

Ram's eyes wavered as tears drenched her trembling cheeks, Yuuji's white eyes stared back at her.

"Ram! How could you take my daughter away from me? I love her with all my heart! And I love you as well! Can you not see that?!"  
"Yuuji...I.."  
"I know what's best for the both of you! Come here, let's be together...the three of us."

He offered his hand to her, before putting on a simple smile, making Ram further weep.

"Join us, we'll be together always then-"

Halibel sliced Yuuji's head off before chopping down Sylvia and kicking several knives at the other Lanterns. Ram fell to her knees, still clutching her daughter's head...breathing ever so slightly. Right then and there, a Green and Red Lantern fired beams from their rings engulfing Miklotov and Dias in it, they evaporated into nothing and their dark rings shattered. Soon above them more Black Lanterns were descending; the two Lanterns aimed their rings again and fired at them. Reinhard looked up while he shielded Felt, the young man nearly screamed, realizing who they were.

The Van Astrea Nobility; his cousins, nephews, aunts and everyone he ever knew...they were all Black Lanterns and now were vaporized...freed from their horrid fates. Reinhard kept holding his blade's hilt, but he trembled slightly.

"My family…"  
"Reinhard?"  
"My family...they're…"

Reinhard let the rain continue to fall on him as he realized how he and his grandfather, were essentially the last of the Van Astrea family. With himself, the last of the lineage... **and the last Sword Saint.**

* * *

One Lantern survived the blast but lost his legs and began slowly crawling towards them...Crusch and Ferris instantly recognized who it was.

"Oh my beautiful daughter, help you dear old father would you?"

Meckart Karsten, Crusch's father, was crawling to them.

"Ferris, be a dear and heal these egregious wounds for me please?"

Crusch fell to her knees and let out a whimper as she saw the cold expressionless eyes her father had. A stressed, yet gentle and worrisome person...now he was dead and clearly trying to kill them both. Crusch looked away as he was finished off by the other two Lanterns, his howling screams would be the last thing she would ever hear from the man who raised her.

His ring tumbled over to them, before it disintegrated into nothing but dust. Before they could truly mourn his death Marcos activated his rock armor and aimed his fist towards them, Karagarian Batman created a humongous sword of light in his hands and leapt into the air.

"Yang Spell: Durendal!"

He swung down and sliced him clean in half before aiming the blade at a healing Yuuji and Sylvia.

"Fire."

The sword shot out of his hand and stabbed through the both of them, sending their bodies flying with the spell before it crashed into a fountain and exploded, water flew high into the air, mixing with the still falling rain. Behind the fountain, they could see the fire was still spreading, sending smoke high into the air...but the two of them got up and were clearly healing from their wounds. Knight Subaru blocked a kick by Frederica and a punch by Garfiel, the two siblings smiling at him. He roared out as he fired a black strike that sent them flying back, Beatrice floated next to him and put up a barrier, saving him from a strike from Petra. She looked at him longingly, hurting Subaru even more.

Soon, one of the gems housing the Six Witches activated, summoning Typhon who used her Authority to break them apart. Their limbs fell to pieces, only for them to grow new ones with the use of their tendrils. They laughed off the attack, frightening them to no end. Daphne appeared and used her coffin's large crab legs to split apart several Lanterns. Ricardo tackled her back.

"Dumbass! You're just a specter! No heart to take! You're useless, get the hell outta here!"  
"Dog man should keep his mouth shut...IT RUINS MY APPETITE!"

She had her arms clash with his sword. The other witches came out as well, as many more adversaries arrived. Flash trioed to race over and help them...but Hal Jordan and Barbara Gordon tackled him through a wall. As he flipped himself back up, Barbara and Hal stared him down as they floated in the air.

"I die for a little over a five years and this shit happens Barry? I thought I could trust you guys to take care of Earth! Seems I was stupidly ignorant to your knack of being always too late!"

Flash got into a running stance as he was prepared to fight two of his friends. At least, he hoped he could fight them off.

Soon, Rigel held his head, muttering as he looked around the chaos around them…

"Why?"  
"Rigel?"  
"Why mom...WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WE WERE ON THE WAY TO VISIT BRUCE-JII SAN. And now, so many terrible things...too many...why us? WHY?"

His muttering made his mother hold him tighter, even as she saw the Black Lanterns shambling towards them all. All of them, muttering and groaning.

 _"Flesh." "Hearts." "Give us your Flesh." "Fear us." "Hate us." "Love us." "ANYTHING." "DIE." DIE." DIE!" **"FLESH!"**_ _"DIE AND BRING US FLESH!"_

* * *

Wilhelm jumped the side of a wall and sliced open Pride's throat, letting air escape the grisly wound. He kicked off the floor and sliced off his legs next, as he let the wet ground let him slide away...Rom used the support beam and smashed him to the ground, sending blood and guts flying into the air.

Rom breathed ragged breaths as he used all his strength in that last attack. Wilhelm wiped the blood off his sword, when he saw something metallic with wood come out of the pile of death and fire.

 _BANG!_

Rom fell back as he grasped his now bleeding abdomen, Wilhelm hurried over, and watched as Pride got up, the tendrils fixing him like new.

"Heh."  
"Pride!"

Wilhelm dashed forward.

Pride reloaded his sawed off shotgun and proceeded to aim it the swordsman; only for Wilhelm to slice the weapon in two and stab through his chest. He looked up and saw a calm Pride looking down at him, then...an expression of absolute glee. Pride grabbed onto the blade and held it there.

"Stupid old man, so used to fight the single minded warrior of the past. Some random goons for you to chop up, or some magic user that slaved away to get his power."

Wilhelm tried pulling out the blade, but was shocked by the strength Pride had, as he was ready to just let the sword go...Pride grabbed his face with his black hand.

"Ahh...NGUAHHHHH!"  
"You're time is done! You can't beat someone strong like me! Someone who can use death as a gift, not a curse!"

Wilhelm's wrinkles soon began to bleed and his cheeks soon began to dry up and crack...but Rom uppercutted him away and caught Wilhelm.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"Y-Yes...that hand of his very dangerous, keep your distance from it!"

Rom was then caught in the leg by chain constructs and dragged away. He let out a yell as he was forced to break through a couple of houses before hitting one that collapsed on top of him. Pride made his way forward as he smiled at Wilhelm. The two leered at each other for a while...then both ran forward to clash.

Pride summoned a shield construct for himself, the two weapons crashed into each other as the opponents were now face to face with each other. Wilhelm sneered at him, while Pride simply chuckled a bit, taking a deep breath.

He spat out a black ooze from his mouth and it sprayed all over Wilhelm's face, causing steam to escape his face, Wilhelm grunted as he was knocked back by a shield thrust by Pride, that was before Pride made a construct of a snake that bit down on a distracted Wilhelm's shoulder. Pride then grinned as he had the snake pull him back towards him, Wilhlem stabbed him through the head...only Pride to kick him in the groin and then punch him away with his black hand. Now free from the impalement, he soon began healing again…

"URAGGHHHHH!"

Rom emerged from the rubble of the building...only he was several stories taller and looking down at the two of them. Pride played with his soaked hair as he looked up at him.

"So...he really was a giant…"

Wilhelm rubbed the last of the ooze off his face, before Pride clapped his hands at the sight.

"Neat. I always wanted to see a giant...though in my world he was already dead anyways, this is like a treat-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as he was crushed under Rom's giant fist. The resulting strike shook the ground and uprooted several houses around them. He breathed ragged breaths as he raised his fist.

"But...being giant only makes you and easier target."

A construct of a javelin shot through the air and stabbed into Rom's left eye, he clutched his face in pain as he fell back on his behind. Wilhelm ran towards where the remains of his enemy should be, but saw that he shot out of the hole and formed another construct, this time of a large butcher knife.

Pride licked his lips as he flew forward. Wilhelm jumped from rooftop to rooftop to try and stop him…

Subaru and Beatrice saw in the distance how the giant Rom was injured.

"Rom-jii!"

Subaru, Patrasche and Beatrice began racing towards the battlefield, only for a wall of flames to block them off. They backed off, and were able to see a single girl float down in front of them.

"Y-You're the spirit contracted with Pride, I suppose. IRIS!"

The spirit nodded as her eyes narrowed in front of them. Sticking out her index finger and waving it around...telling them they would not interfere.

* * *

Pride flew forward in the air, Rom saw him and chopped into the air. Only for all his fingers to chopped away and Pride kept moving forward. Pride, then had a look to him that Rom simply couldn't fathom.

A look...of compassion.

"Rom, you were one of the first persons I tried to protect with all my might...back when I was still weak and had no understanding of the world around me...I really tried to save you...I really did."

"...?!"

"But...I guess... **IT'S YOUR DESTINY TO DIE.** "

Pride shot forward and sliced open the giant Rom's neck open shooting out constructs of blades reminiscent to Elsa's at his open wound, making a geyser of blood shoot out of him. Wilhelm gritted his teeth seeing this...the blood sprayed all over the place, streets flooded with it, building painted with it...Felt got covered in some of it. She didn't blink or move as she simply fell to her knees. Her eyes drenched in tears devoid of any glimmer to them...she looked up as Rom fell on top of a house, that barely supported his gigantic weight. Rom opened his slinching eyes and caught the sight of Felt.

* * *

He had hated humans in the past. He really did, it explained his participation in the Demi-Human Civil war all those years ago. However, things happened that were outside his control so many years ago at the end of that conflict and he now found himself living with them...he grew accustomed to it in some way. But he felt he had nowhere to go, nothing to do...no purpose.

Then, one day several years ago...he found a baby abandoned in the slums where he lived. He was surprised to see such an adorable thing, though he still wanted to leave it..he felt he had no right to take care of such a thing.

That was, until the baby opened her eyes and he saw the pure innocent gaze in her red eyes...she didn't judge him, belittle him or look away. She saw him as him. So he took the child into his care.

In those years, he cared for her. Eventually, naming her Felt.

He helped her read, teach her skills in fighting, help make her clothes...even if he was bad at it, give her advice on the world and eventually, grew to love her as what he came to see her as.

His daughter. His one and only daughter.

The days where he would keep her company, the nights when he would give her warm milk to go to sleep and even the special day where he would actually steal a cake from a bakery for her...the smile she would give him; made him feel alive.

"F...Felt…"

He moved his hand out to reach out to her, making the young girl weep even harder. Ferris wanted to get over to him, but they were being hounded by Black Lanterns and were barely able to move at all.

"Fe...lt...Don't cry…"

He wanted to wipe away her tears as he did in the past, to help her and one day...see her off and become something great, with a smile…

"Felt...my chi-"

 **Rom was then stabbed through the head with a spear construct.**

His giant hand fell limp and it simply crashed to the ground...the colors in his eyes, left him, the only thing that could be seen in them was Felt.

Felt trembled and looked at her hands, her gloves were covered in blood so she tried to wipe them off, nothing worked and she began panicking...soon she began tearing up again.

"No...NO...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! ROM! ROM!"

"Felt-sama…"

Felt grabbed at her head...she let out a pained scream that was so loud it attracted everyone's attention, even in the midst of battle.

" **R-ROM!"**

Felt clawed at her face, the rain barely helping to get the blood off her, even her tears...they did nothing. The memory of her birthday with him shuttered into her mind for a split second. Pain.

" **PAPAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

Reinhard closed his eyes and held back his emotions as he guarded Felt from a jab. Subaru heard the screams and clenched his fists, tears escaping his helmet.

"Rom…"

Pride stood atop of Rom's head looking down at the others, with his eyes seemingly glowing red and a smirk on his face…

" **PRIDE! YOU SCUM OF THIS WORLD!"**  
"Oh yeah, Wilhelm."

He turned around and saw Wilhelm leaping to him with his sword at hand, so Pride made two kitchen knife constructs, before charging at him as well. The two were dead set on finishing each other off for good, Wilhelm kicked at the air and did masterful movements to slice Pride into countless pieces. He then made it to the edge of the roof and backflipped off of it, even he knew Pride wasn't really dead from such an attack-

"Gosh...kkk...hk-I am impressed by-hk...you-kkkk…"

A still regenerating Pride looked up at him, simply a hideous mass of black tendrils with eyeballs and teeth without gums. Wilhelm wouldn't let up and he had to punish the Sin Archbishop for all the deaths he's directly caused...He spun in the air and sliced the tendrils in half...only for a hook construct to stab through his shoulder.

"Ugh!"  
"Here...we go!"

He was swung into the rooftop where Rom's corpse laid on, plowing into it forming a crater underneath his body. Pride quickly landed on the roof and sprinted quite insanely at his opponent; Wilhelm got up and held the sword with his opposite arm...the other was barely hanging on by a few muscle fibers and clearly shattered bones. Wilhelm concentrated as he was aiming to slice off his head, only for Pride to whistle playfully and had the decapitated head of the first Subaru, the one he had with him all this time, block the hit and sliced the thing apart...Wilhelm was quite stunned, only for Pride to be simply winking at him.

Pulling Adam Strange's ray gun, he shot Wilhelm several times in the chest and legs. Wilhelm spat out chunks of blood as Pride punched him across the face, more blood and this time teeth flew out of his mouth.

Then...as if to inflict a punishment of his own…

 **Pride used his black hand to poke out Wilhelms eyes.**

" **GUAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Pride shot him again, this time it blasted apart his cheek, Wilhelm then sliced upwards and cut off his arm. Pride made a bashful smile, before kicking his neck and sending his body falling off the rooftop. As Wilhelm fell...thoughts ran across his mind.

* * *

He thought back on it. The success of hunting down the White Whale and avenging his wife. Fulfilling his duty in protecting his master, Crusch Karsten, to the very end.

But was it enough?

Did he ever truly repay his debts to Subaru for helping him attain his revenge and getting his masters memories back? Or Batman, for saving them from the clutches of the spies sent to possibly assassinate them? Or even Deathstroke for helping them to mend the wounds their family had for Thearesia?

Thearesia.

His wife.

His love.

His second half.

Would he be able to see her again?

The rain falling on his face...it reminded him of when it was rainy day so many years ago. He sat there in their home watching as the garden was soaking in the rain water. The flowers attaining their rewards for their beauty. It was that same moment when she told him she was pregnant, it made him joyful to no end...it was one of the happiest moments of his life. He held her and hugged tightly, hearing her happy chuckles and the rain falling down outside…

Yet, in the dark void he was looking at, there was nothing-

"Wi….em…"

A voice.

Something gentle, yet familiar, a voice he treasured…

"Wilhelm."  
"...resia..?"

From the darkness, the blackness of this void, a white light came out and so did a hand. Wilhelm hesitated, but soon he saw that white light was wrapped around someone...someone he longed to see again. He began to cry as he reached out to her...looking exactly as she did when they first met.

Thearesia Van Astrea.

She smiled at him, beautiful yellow flower petals flowing around her and the white light growing ever brighter. Wilhelm finally reached his hand out...the white light encasing everything.

"So it was love huh? Isn't that cute?"

 _Pride said this as he pulled Wilhelm's heart out of his chest while they were still in free fall._

* * *

Pride laughed as he watched the heart evaporate in his hand. Wilhelm's body broke apart as it impacted the ground.

Crusch and Ferris, trembled in absolute horror seeing this. Crusch had a hard time trying to find the words to say flinching as she did, Ferris did, he knew what to scream.

"WILL-JII!"  
"W...W…"

Finally Crusch began to cry, her memories of the kind yet strong man who helped her all this time, flooded her mind...now he was gone.

" **WILHELM!"**

Reinhard held his tears as they began to form in the corner of his eyes.

"G-Grandfather...Wilhelm…"

Pride made a chainsaw construct and made boisterous pose as he pointed it at them.

"What's with the long faces? See?! They're going to be alright!"

 **{Valga Cromwell of Lugnica.}**

 **{Wilhelm Van Astrea of Lugnica}**

 **{RISE.}**

The corpses of their deceased rose up and let out hideous gurgles as they now had become Black Lanterns. Felt simply smiled with no true expression of happiness, while Crusch and Ferris had tears trickle down their cheeks.

"Still, these two should've gave up before they even tried...hell, maybe even killed themselves to spare me the trouble-"  
 **"-HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"**

Crusch leered at him as she screamed out this enraged demand...Pride tilted his head before he stuck his tongue out and proceeded to bite it off completely, he spat out the bloody chunk before opening his mouth to show the tendrils healing his wound, sickening everyone that witnessed it.

"Hehehe, it's nicer to have friends kill you instead, right?"  
" **MONSTER!"**

Crusch fired her Hundred Man Sword Strike with absolute rage, but it was sliced away by Wilhelm, who glared at her, Rom raised his giant fist into the air and slammed it down. The force separated Crusch and Ferris from the others, Crusch held onto Ferris as her back hit a wall.

After the proceeding attack, Pride ran forward, letting the chainsaw drag on the floor, sending sparks flying behind him. He laughed viciously at them...his eyes glowing red and black slime slipping out of his mouth. Only for Natsuki Subaru to fly around and tackle him through a wall. The others were shocked seeing this, watching as Subaru took off his helmet, showing his bloodshot eyes as he glared down at him. The Sin Archbishop slumped back up and grinned at his other self.

"Fake Subaru."  
"BASTARD."  
"Ouch, not even going to use my name, huh?"  
"Fuck you."

Pride snickered at this, before he summoned a construct of Wilhelm's sword and Subaru got out his Unseen Hand. The two men charged at each other, in the distance, Beatrice and Iris were continuing their vicious sky battle against one another.

Two spirits and their masters were now locked in deadly combat.

The fire spread. The rain kept falling. The morning sky was still hazy.

* * *

Crusch was helped up by Ferris as they looked over the situation.

"Crusch-sama, we've been separated from the others!"  
"Yes, we have to get back to them."  
"Yes, as you commanyd!"

Then they heard footsteps behind them, obviously walking into a puddle.

Crusch got her sword ready and turned around ready to defend herself...only for Crusch and Ferris to stare blankly.

"No…"  
"It-It's nyot…"

In front of them, in clothes reminiscent to ones he wore long ago...a dear old friend.

"Ferris, Crusch...I'm glad to see you again."

Crusch dropped her sword to the ground, it splashed water around from the impact. Crusch's eyes wavered, Ferris trembled, not from being soaking wet, but from seeing...him.

"Majesty…"  
"Ferris, you've protected Cursch all this time without me around...I'm proud of you."  
"HK."

Then...his red eyes fell upon the jade haired woman who had tears escape her tired eyes.

"...And the woman...I loved so dearly...I'm so happy to see you again, I could just cry."  
"...Please...NO."

He held his hands out to her...and Crusch took a step forward...to Fourier Lugnica.

"I'm back."

* * *

Out in space, atop the remnants of the Augria Sand Dunes, Anti-Monitor and Satella looked out and saw the very thing they were waiting to encounter, but never got the chance to see. Now it was here.

" **You took your time did you not? All this death and destruction and yet you allowed it all to occur? What a terrible protector you truly are."  
** "You...helped...take….FLUGEL...pay...PAY...PAY…"

The two masterminds now faced it, the Great Dragon Volcanica.

His grand grey wings emanated a rainbow hue to them as his sharp eyes glared at them.

"Yes, while the sacrifices were many, I had to allow it to regain some strength."

He then looked behind them and saw the Black Lantern Battery Core.

"Though it seems that I will require more power."

" **Hmph. And where do you intend to garner such power?"  
** "All I can say is...that it will require more sacrifices. HOWEVER!"

He spread out his mighty wings and let out a gigantic gust of wind, sending sand and rocks flying into the air. His eyes began to glow and his entire body began glowing with the rainbow hue.

"If it is to defeat the two of you, then these sacrifices will be necessary! Even if humanity comes to hate me for what I am about to do, SO BE IT! I DO THIS FOR THEIR SAKE!"

"Die….DIE...VOLCANICA…"

Anti-Monitor held Satella on his palm as he walked forward, the two of them ready to simply kill this dragon and continue with their plans…

" **RAAAAGROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"**

Volcanica let out a ear shattering roar, the shockwave blowing away more sand and showing just how powerful he was.

But still, the dead would continue piling up...necessary to his ambitions alone.

 **{Battery Power Level: 91.48%}**

 _Behold, death would show no mercy and hold no chance for hope to last._

* * *

 ** _AN: Played the Oregairu ending song "Everyday World" while writing this. Don't know why. Ahem, anyways, tune in next time for more despair and action!_**


	89. Chapter 89: I Pray Again

**AN: Naming these chapters after lyrics from songs in Re:zero is quite the challenge. But art is filled with hardship. Like a famous painter once said: The word pain is in painting! Or Something like that. Anyways, some people gonna die! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Eighty Nine: I Pray Again

The rain kept drizzling down upon them, masking the entirety of the battle torn city in the stench of corpses and smoke. It was a truly dreadful smell.

The Flash tackled through some windows as he escaped a wrecking ball construct by Hal Jordan, who flashed an enraged leer on his face. As Flash spun around a corner, he quickly saw that the Atom was attempting to get into his ear and attack him from the inside. He quickly vibrated his entire body at such a fast frequency that the Atom's molecules bursted apart and he became nothing but blood and veins. Flash swatted him away, only to punched to the ground by Barbara. Getting back up, he took his chance and hit her with such speed, it looked like he barely moved at all, and sent her flying into a semi-truck...it instantly exploded.

Still, he knew these injuries wouldn't keep them down for long.

* * *

John Constantine used some magical barriers around himself as he blasted away with fireballs. This only irritated the Black Lanterns, but soon something hit him through several houses. He rubbed the back of his head; though the barriers protected him, he still retained some damage.

"Ouch. This is turnin' out to be a real shit show."

As he looked ahead of himself he saw Echidna floating over to him with a smile.

"Hey love, listen I'd rather not mess up a pretty face like yours."

Saying this he readied another fireball in his hand.

"Oh what a gracious person you are, putting me in consideration."  
"Hey, gotta show some kind of charm to the ladies."  
"Such pleasantries. Still, I'm afraid I'd like you to become one of us, your odd magic would be useful to us...not to mention I'm quite interested in it."  
"Maybe take me out on date first lady, pints and steak sound good about now."  
"Ah, such a humorous magician you are."

Then her eyes narrowed, but she not never lost her smile, just several beings crash landed in front of Constantine. Through the dust and debri, he saw exactly who they were.

"Oh."  
"Yes, I'm afraid me AND my sisters are not requesting you die... **we demand it.** "

In front of him the Six Witches, now all Black Lanterns were glaring at him.

Minerva and Daphne both spoke to him.

"I wanted to save people from harm and pain...so it's onluy obvious that if we all die, there will be no more pain, RIGHT?!"  
"And the feeling of hunger can be ended through the peaceful masking of death! Isn't that right Con-Con?"

Typhon and Sekhmet did as well.

"The greatest sin of all is living; when the universe was meant to have no life~! So it's easy to just kill everyone and let everyone be at peace!"  
"Yes, we won't have to do anything, hahhhhhh, if we just croak over and die, huhhhhhh."

Carmilla mumbled as well.

"If...if we have to...we just, you know...can be happy together, if...um we just...DIE TOGETHER."

Constantine could feel the strength emanating from these Black Lanterns, and knew just what to say in response.

"Fuck."

They all charged at him; Constantine then had several fireballs, each a unique color float around him-

"AL GOA, YA BROADS!"

A rainbow colored fire blast shot out of the house and into the hazy, smoke filled skies.

* * *

Garfiel smashed apart Liliana's head, before grabbing her small body and using her as a battering ram against several other Black Lanterns. He tossed her away as he let Mimi jump over and let out a sonic scream at them. Garfiel caught her in time, but soon had to jump back from a strike by another opponent. Mimi's eyes wavered when she saw who it was.

"C...Captain?"  
"Yo! Mimi, how have you been doin?"

Ricardo dragged his large blade on the ground as he smiled wickedly at them.

"Captain...Ricardo…"  
"Mimi, leavin' me back there hurt my aching heart ya know?"  
"No...Mimi didn't-"  
"-I know you better than anyone right? Since the day I found the three of you."  
"Stop…"

Mimi's trembling continued as she held her staff tightly, Ricardo rested his sowrd on his shoulder as he watched the young girl fearful...his vision which was essentially color blind, seeing the world as a mute grey and black; saw Mimi, glowing both yellow and purple. His teeth clattered together…

"Fear and Compassion huh?"  
"Mimi is...Mimi is-"

Ricardo charged forward, black ooze trailing out of his mouth, reaching out to Mimi in an obvious attempt to punch out her heart. Still, it was fruitless as Garfiel punched him away, then sliced clean in half by Julius. His two halves flew off and were strewn across the ground, Mimi's eyes watered as she dropped her staff. Seeing how she was, Garfiel reached over and hugged her.

"Ahhhhh, that really sucked ya know?"  
"Shit!"

Tendrils sprouted from Ricardo's upper half and latched onto his lower one. They quickly reformed his body and he quite effortlessly got back up, black slime sliding down his white eyes.

"I can respect you guys protectin' your teammates from harm, right? In the past I would've done anything to protect my lady and our mercenary brigade...BUT NOW…"

From behind him, through the cloud of debris, emerged more Black Lanterns...some of which they horrifyingly recognized.

"I'M PART OF A NEW TEAM, NOW. **AN EVEN BETTER ONE.** "

Ricardo slammed as his sword's blade to the ground as he snarled at them, behind him were Joshua, Louis Arneb, Arch, Grimm Fauzen, Carol Remendis, Kiritaka Muse and Galic Fabless.

They all let out horrific hisses and groans as they glared at them, all in their own unique Black Lantern uniforms. Garfiel clenched his fist-

Then, a voice reached his ears.

"Garfiel…"  
"...No."

Hearing a voice nearby, a voice he remembered from so long ago...one that touched his heart, he turned around and saw it. Saw her. Saw him. His eyes, lost their color and became empty husks, he was truly disturbed, more than any other time in his life.

"No…"  
"My baby boy...all grown up...SO HAPPY."

Reala reached out to him, her green eyes reflecting his terrified visage...he vision seeing the colors pink, yellow and red.

"I love you too!"

Her smile flashed across Garfiel's mind.

" **AGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

With his terrified scream, the rest of the Black Lanterns charged forward.

* * *

Batman fought his way past Linnea and grabbed Ram by the face, slamming her head into the ground and smashing it into the pavement. Inside his armor, he was sweating profusely and his skin was drying up so quickly, that it even began to crack. The armor was designed to eat up his metabolism in order to function, though he was able to bypass it with the help of Dr. Fate, letting it leach off his gate and draw in power from his own mana...it still would require some of his own physical energy.

" **Hahhh haahhhhh…"**

Batman blocked another hit from Linnea, then kicked her away and into a nearby wall. He readied himself again, only to see something dash past him.

"Huh?"

He zoomed in on it...and saw it was.

"That's...oh no."

A Red Lantern ring was flying through the air looking for it's new host. And he slightly shook, as he knew who exactly it was going for.

* * *

Reinhard held his master closely as he felt the distant shockwaves in the air, the Lanterns continuing to battle the dead. He used one arm to block a Black Lantern, just in time for Knight Subaru to swing his sword and releases several slabs of dark energy that cut up the general vicinity, along with their attackers. He then summoned several orbs of light that shot forward and blasted apart several more of them, only for Petra to fly past them and make a construct of broom and slam it into his sword. She smiled deeply at him, only for his own Rem to litter her body in icicles, making her fly back and into a nearby light post. They felt the ground shake, as if an earthquake was occurring...and sure enough, the ground in front of them cracked away and molten ash raised to the sky. Normal Subaru looked to his side and saw the crack went across the city and had emerged where Black Adam was fighting multiple opponents.

"He did...this?"

The strength he exhibited astounded him to no end.

The large crack then spewed out bits of magma, and the heat could be felt by all. Reinhard took a few steps back, only to feel Felt grip his uniform tightly, muttering to herself.

"...em…"  
"Felt-sama?"  
"...them…"

She then moved her face away from his chest, revealing her expression to everyone.

Eyes devoid of any glimmer, a small light in them instead...her mouth snarled and her eyes furrowed to a point of anger no one had ever seen in her, tears drenched her cheeks.

"I'll kill them! ALL OF THEM!"  
"Felt-sama…"

"All the Black Lanterns...All of the Society….PRIDE! I'll...I'lll"

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

At that moment the Red Ring floated over to Felt and hovered around her.

 **{Gemma Lugnica. You hold great rage in your heart.}**

Felt stared into the red object and opened her mouth slowly, letting blood float out of her mouth.

 **{You belong to the Red Lantern Corps.}**

She broke free of Reinhard's grasp as she let out a vicious roar, a red aura surrounded her body and blood floated out of her mouth. Her usual clothes now colored to be a Red Lantern uniform. Her eyes glowed intensely.

"Felt-sama, hang on-"

Before he could fully reach her, she lunged at him and tried to slash at him with a knife construct.

Reinhard dodged it, but then had to block a kick from her, before she used the momentum to push herself away from him. She then caught sight of Married Subaru, her eyes shined in a deadly glimmer, letting out what one would describe as an animalistic growl.

"GRAGGGHHH!"

She shot forward and made several knife constructs around herself. The survivors panicked as they could tell she had every intention of killing Subaru, even possibly everyone there.

Red Tornado leapt forward to block her path. Ram snapped out of her stupor, but still held onto her child.

"Red Tornado?!"  
[All of you stand back! She's become a Red Lantern! She's now uncontrollable, blind to her own rage. She'll kill everyone here if nothing is done about it!]

Red Tornado shot out several twisters against her, only for Felt to zip past them.

"HRAGGHHHH!"

Felt then kicked off the ground, flying straight past a twister and holding her fist with Red Tornado's. The resulting shockwave sent pieces of the ground flying into the air, Felt simply clenched her teeth at the robot. That was before Red Tornado tried punching her with a wind assisted corkscrew punch...she spat out a large amount of viscous red plasma from her mouth covering him in it.

Everyone gasped in horror as they saw the metallic skin he had simply began corroding away. Tornado did his best to try make a step back, only for his left foot to simply melt off it's joints. The robot turned around slightly as he looked back at the crowd he was trying to protect. Sparks flew out of his melting head and his eyes began losing their color...the flesh around his face melting away, revealing his metallic skeleton underneath.

[I apologize...it appears *zzt* I cannot *zzkt* hold-]

Felt crushed his head with hands, before she reached into his chest and tore him completely in half. Tossing the two chunks away she dashed forward only for countless Black Lanterns to surround her, all of them attracted to her unyielding rage.

She let out a horrid howl as she spat out a massive amount of plasma out of her mouth, covering her enemies in it and giving her the chance to break through. Reinhard had made it around her and could feel it...the sword wished to be drawn. He made a pained look to her master, not wishing to use his weapon against her. She screamed out at him as clenched her sifts, her ring glowing ominously.

A portal opened up next to Reinhard, looking as if it was made with actual blood. She fired a beam right at him, he used his sword to block it. However it knocked him back and through the portal, he looked back and saw he somehow ended up on the other side of the city, near a lake where Aquaman was fighting alongside several other Lantern Corps. Before he could jump back through the portal, it closed on him.

"Reinhard! What are you doing here?!"

Aquaman asked this as he summoned lightning to strike down more Black Lanterns to the ground just so the other Lantern Corps could shoot their beams at them...incinerating them into nothing.

"Aquaman! There is trouble, Felt-sama has become a red colored Lantern and is attacking everyone...she...killed Red Tornado."  
"...Then I will come with you!"

Though it was obvious he was hurt learning his friend was killed, he felt no ill will to the girl, knowing full well that a Red Lantern ring was quite dangerous.

"Very well! I will accompany you to take my friend's place!"  
"Thank you. Let's go!"

The two men dashed forward towards their destination, hoping to brave through the war torn city to reach their friends.

* * *

Felt continued unchallenged as Halibel, Knight Subaru and Karagarian Batman were busy trying to fend off more Black Lanterns, but as it was clear she was aiming her ring at the civilians, and their versions of Emilia were ready to fight back if need be.

Batman smashed through a wall and tackled her away. She spat out more plasma, but Batman held her in a way that kept him safe from the projectile attack. He then threw her through a wall...walking through the hole to confront her as she slumped back up.

"Felt...please stop."  
"HRAGGGHHHH!"  
"I'm sorry about what happened to Rom."  
"Errrrr.."  
"Please...I don't want to fight you."

Felt let out a mighty roar as the building they were in began to shake violently. Batman took a defensive stance, letting out a pained sigh. Felt ran at him with an unrelenting fury.

* * *

Rem was fighting with Joker and Harley in the dilapidated building, blocking card constructs from the Joker and a giant hammer construct from Harley. She jumped up and kicked her away, before flying up and firing an ice spear through Joker's head. But the two of them laughed at her. She then used her morningstar to slam the two of them into a wall. Even though they got up and laughed it off...from above a familiar face arrived.

"Ah! Kilowog-sama!"  
"Leave that honorific behind sister! Came to help put these creeps down for good!"  
"Yes!"

Rem made devious grin at the two clown faced adversaries, the two of them taking cautious steps back.

"H-Hey now, let's talk about this shall we? I-I mean we don't have to have to-"

The two allied Lanterns let out proud yells as they fired their two beams at the two undead villains, it was obvious they tried to run away, but the both of them were incinerated to nothing, their rings shattering into pieces.

Rem took a deep breath, before she saw that her ring was blinking. Kilowog saw this and let her lean on his shoulder, as he did this her ring flew out of her hand and she returned to normal.

"Oh, it seems Rem has lost her powers."  
"It's alright, you can still fight right?"  
"Yes, Rem wishes to help in any way she can!"

Kilowog nodded as he flew out of the building with her in tow, they landed in the streets and could easily see the battle was intensifying. Lightning, fire, magma and even streams of light. A spectacle that would astonish anyone.

While Rem did it once before she flew off into battle, she would do it again. She held her hands together and did a simple prayer.

"Please...Subaru-kun, everyone, please be safe."

* * *

With Subaru, he used King's Reach to try and snap Pride away from him, he blocked it with a shield construct.

"Asshole, you can't beat me! No one can!"

Pride then shot out black ooze from his mouth, Subaru moved his head back, dodging the slime. Pride moved forward and tried to stab him with a knife construct, only for Subaru to grab his hand and flip around. Pride glared at him, using his ring's power to make him float off the ground and kick Subaru in the head, knocking off his helmet and sending him flying back to hit a support beam.

The two versions glared at each other.

But soon Pride was taken surprise by a sudden appearance of a roaring enemy.

"HUH?!"  
"GROOAR!"

Smashing through a wall, Pride was tackled away by the recognizable ground dragon.

"Patrasche!"

Patrasche nudged her head to Subaru. She noticed small droplets of blood from the side of his head and licked it away. She stopped and growled when she noticed Pride picking himself up and glared at them.

"Stupid dragon, just gonna die like the rest of them!"  
"Grrrrr.."

Pride pushed away some of the rubble and began to float above the ground. His sneering continued as Subaru began to think of something else he could do, so he concentrated.

"In fearful day, in raging night! With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light. Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

Subaru now had his Blue Lantern powers activate, using it to make a hand construct to grab his helmet. Patrasche got herself ready, she was also prepared to fight alongside Subaru. Subaru let out a small roar as he fired a massive beam at Pride, making him create a shield construct. The collision knocked him back several feet, dragging his feet across the uneven ground. Pride spat out more black slime, just for Subaru to float around and toss Batarang constructs at him. They stabbed into his face, but black blood was the only thing that escaped from him. Pride let out a hurling growl as he charged forward and made an axe construct. Patrasche tail whipped a stone at him, which he simply smashed away with his axe, only for Subaru to meet him face to face and kicked him in the face, Pride tried to cut into him with his axe, but Subaru ducked under him, elbowed him in the chest. With that, Subaru grabbed his arms and judo tossed him away, just for Patrasche to whip him with her tail with such strength it sliced him in half. Once the two pieces fell to the ground Subaru created a construct of an overly large fly swatter and slammed it on top of the pieces, over and over again.

Pride let out a yell as he barely crawled away from the attack. He focused on healing nothing but his black hand, so he created a shotgun construct and fired away. Subaru created a forcefield around himself and Patrasche, saving them from the attack.

"Invisible Providence!"

The Unseen Hand punched away the mass of flesh and tendrils and into a nearby open fire. Subaru painted a bit and so did Patrasche...but both of them knew it would do nothing.

From the fire shambled a fully healed Pride.

Pride looked so enraged, that his eyes seemed to glimmer with a vicious intention. Patrasche let out a grand roar as Subaru got into battle position.

Only for both of them to be shocked by the sudden crash landing of Batman between the two opposing parties. Following behind him was Felt, who was leaking blood out of her mouth.

"Felt?"  
"S-Subaru! Run! She can't control it!"

Felt muttered as she looked around, then set her eyes at Pride, who only closed one of his eyes at her.

"W….W…"  
"Hm?"

Felt roared out as hot viscous blood flowed around her fangs.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead! With my hellish hate! I'll burn you all-That is your fate!"

Felt vomited out a huge stream of plasma, seeing this even Pride panicked...then took a deep breath, he flew back and looked around quickly...but only saw Yuuji fall back to his general direction, so he grabbed him and threw him at the blast. His body broke apart, just in time for Pride to side step the attack. He then charged forward, with Felt also following suit. As Subaru watched on, Batman got up and looked at Subaru.

"Subaru! You have to help her!"  
"H-How?"  
"Your Blue Lantern Ring, it can remove the ring from her. Hurry, before she ends up getting killed!"

Subaru took a moment, only for him to nod back and fly back to Felt. Patrasche was not far behind, she took a look back at Batman who nodded back, so the ground dragon continued.

Subaru made it behind her, only for her turn back and snarl at him. Then he affectionately reached out to her, whispering sweet words to the enraged girl. Pride tried to take his chance to kill them both, but was shot in the head by a yang beam by Batman.

"It's okay Felt, I know you're angry. It looks like it hurts. And I know that rage oh so well. But you have to let go."  
"GRAGGGGHHHHH!"  
"Let go. Let go of the rage. Felt! Let hope come back to you!"

He began to glow bright blue.

Soon Felt's eyes slowly began to return to normal and her clothes lost their shading, the ring slipped out of her finger. She lost her floating ability, so Subaru caught her and flew back. He left Felt with Batman, just as Pride let out a disgusting howl and stared back at them.

But just then, Subaru's ring began to blink and he returned to normal, it slipped off his finger and flew away.

"C-Crap! That must have taken too much power!"

Subaru sighed and saw the Helmet of Divinity next to his feet and put it on.

"Guess this is the only option left. Bruce, take care of Felt!"  
"Got it."

Subaru flew towards Pride, just as Felt was coming to.

"B-Bruce?"  
"It's me Felt, easy there."  
"Wh-What did I?"  
"Nothing to be worried about it's okay."

He brushed her soaked hair...just as she took his hand and looked up at his face, even if it was hidden under his armor.

"I-Is…"  
"Hm?"  
"Is Rom-Jii really dead?"

He took a moment to ease her into a gentle embrace…

"Yes. I'm sorry."

He couldn't see it, but he felt it, even under all that armor. She was crying her eyes out.

He then...felt something odd in the air.

* * *

Subaru fired Minya spears at Pride who rolled away from them, and then dodged a kick by Patrasche. He stood on the side of a wall as he snickered a bit.

"This is all pointless, Natsuki Subaru! You and everyone else here is gonna die!...No wait! HAHAHA! I'll let you live long enough so you can watch your buddies get killed one by one! Then and only then...I'll chop you up and kill you myself!"

Subaru was disgusted to the bottom of his heart. Not only for his hideous sins, the results of machanations and the overall vileness of his character...but the fact that he was Natsuki Subaru.

It made him want to puke his guts out over the idea of him ending up like that, even if it was in another world. Subaru prepared himself...only to feel something odd in the air. So did Pride, and he stepped down from the wall. Looking up at the rainy, hazy sky.

* * *

Karagarian Batman fired several beams at the Black Lantern Rom, making topple over and slam through a nearby skyscraper. He looked down from the air and saw more Black Lanterns trying to reach the civilians. Even with Halibel, Static, Knight Subaru and Raven helping out, they were too numerous...then he saw the other Julius pick up a sword, intending to fight. He could see that version of Emilia trying to stop him, just as a random Black Lantern broke through the ground and reached out to him.

He shot out of the sky and stomped the undead enemy into the ground, before kicking him away.

"You alright?"  
"Yes, thank you!"

He looked around his side and saw Plum and her mother being beset by the Black Lantern Sylvia, so he shot forward and kneed her away. He aimed his palms out fired several yang beams out in the general direction.

Rigel watched on as the rain drenched him down to the bone. He didn't feel it though, he just looked around in sheer confusion and terror as everyone continued to fight. Just then, the Black Lantern Liliana, using her splendid musical talents to further cause them despair.

Rigel held his little sister in a desperate bid to keep her safe, his mother shot out an icicle at her, only for the young girl to keep shambling towards her. Then she kicked off the ground and lunged at them. Her husband hugged all of them, facing his back towards her.

" _I can't lose my family! Not like this. NOT LIKE THIS!"_

But he became hopeful when he looked back and saw his Batman punching her away.

"Is everyone okay?!"  
"Y-Yeah! Thanks Bruce!"

Rem smiled up at him, though it was obvious she was tired. Spice did as well...then Rigel nodded.

Batman took a deep breath, he was glad that his family was okay. But he quickly noticed Rigel had blood trickling down the side of his head.

He turned around to tell Rem.

"Rem, Rigel has a cut."

"Oh no, here son."

She began healing him-

 **A hand broke through Batman's chest spraying blood across the floor in front of him.**

"HUH?"

Batman coughed loudly, as he saw the feminine hand had his heart in their grasp. The family watched, their eyes disbelieving what they were looking at. The hand yanked back and Batman fell forward, dirt and water covering him…

"Oh why, oh why...did my daughter end up like this?"  
"Yes, it seems being useless and getting others killed is the only thing she is truly good at."

Rem looked in a horrified state, as if her mind was so close to breaking apart. Her long hair was amess, matching the state of her heart.

In front of her, was Quark and Temae, her mother and father. Temae crushed the heart in her hands as it evaporated away.

"How cumbersome."

Batman tried to pick himself up, but blood leaked out of the hole in the armor's chest….he looked forward and saw the traumatized faces of the people he cherished the most in the entirety of the world, or any other. In his sights, he saw something differnet as well.

The park.

Where they would spend time on their days off.

Halibel laughing as he sipped on some sake.

Tia hugging Spica as she happily tugged on her hair.

Rigel frowning at Halibel as roughed up his hair a bit.

Subaru and Rem smiling as they would.

But now his senses were back and he could see the fear and panic in their faces. He didn't like it.

He looked. He stared. Reaching out a hand to them, even if it was shaking uncontrollably... spoke.

"I'm sorry….I love you all...haaahhhh….please...Tell-"

He flopped forward and no longer moved.

The family sat there...only for Rigel to scream. His face contorted to reveal his pained emotions, tears flooding out of his eyes. He brought out his horn, and almost charged at him, only to be stopped by his much stronger mother.

He could only bawl out to him.

" **BRUUUUUUUUCEEEE!"**

Halibel glanced back, his usual slant eyes opened and widened. He saw his best friend...dead in front of the people he loved like a family.

"Bruce…"

Several tears streamed down his eyes.

Just then, a ring floated around his corpse, before it latched on to his finger.

 **{Bruce Wayne of Earth. RISE.}**

And like that, Karagarian Batman, rose up. His armor now matching the Black Lanterns colors, he clenched his hands into fists as he glared out to the family. Subaru in that regard, felt his sanity begin to slip and teeter off the edge.

"I lived for you all, abandoned everything to be with you. I want something! Something from you!"  
"...Bruce."  
"I want you to pay me back. One simple thing…"

"Ah!"

"DIE."

But lightning rained down and shot the three of them back, heralding the arrival of Reinhard and Aquaman.

Once the Sword Saint got there, he could see the crying family holding each other and looked out and saw the other Batman.

He shut his eyes for a moment.

"When will this end?"

Aquaman also grimaced at the sight.

At that moment, they all felt something odd in the air.

* * *

Soon, a loud booming sound echoed throughout the air, temporarily stopping the fighting as a single sparkle of light appeared in the clouds above them…

With it a single voice echoed out to them.

" _FORGIVE ME...BUT IT MUST BE DONE."_

As the voice finished, Subaru saw Patrasche lose her footing and flop down.

"P-Patrasche?!"

He hurried over and kneeled next to her, rubbing the side of her head.

"Patrasche! Patrasche?! What's wrong girl?!"

Patrasche looked tired and began breathing oddly. Then...she began to look up at Subaru. It was obvious she was happy to see him, even he was wearing the helmet. Subaru shook his head and took off his helmet to look eye to eye to her. Pride tried to take advantage, but Batman actually tossed an entire house at the Sin Archbishop which crushed him in place. He hurried over, with Felt not far behind.

Patrashce liked Subaru's face...then nuzzled him as she usually liked to do...Subaru followed suit by rubbing her head. She let out happy noise from her mouth.

"Come on, get up. We got a lot of things to do!"

"..."  
"Please, get up."

Tears streamed down his face, but she simply continued nuzzling him...then, her body began to glow slightly.

"What...what is this?"

She straight at him and made what even he would describe as a happy smile. Then the light formed an orb outside of her body, leaving her body and began floating up slowly into the air.

Patrasche slumped forward.

Subaru began tapping her.

"Hey...Hey!"

She wasn't moving, even with his touches.

"Come on...COME ON, PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF!"

He couldn't accept it. He just wouldn't. Not after everything these two had been through, not now. Not here.

"PLEASE..!"

As tears ran down as his cheeks...he had to accept it.

"PLEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE!"

 **Patrasche was dead.**

* * *

He looked up and saw the orb of light float up...as he did, for some odd reason, he saw the day he first selected Patrasche from the stables of Crusch's estate and of her saving him from the tomb of the Sanctuary.

He began crying and trying desperately to reach out to the light. His face plastered a pained and insane expression. He couldn't understand what was happening. Why was this happening? All he knew was-

" _ **PATRAAAAAASCHE!"**_

* * *

Soon more orbs of light floated up high in the sky, numbering in the thousands. Batman looked up…

He saw the day at the Sanctuary when he was able to finally pet Patrasche, which she seemed to enjoy, and of them working together in the battle at the mansion.

"No…"

He gritted his teeth seeing this. Then he saw another orb.

He saw the memories of racing forward to get to the Batwing and taking in the crisp air.

"Zorro."

The ground dragon that helped him all those years ago...was among all those orbs of light.

* * *

Otto looked around the orbs floating the sky...he was surprised how this stopped the battling as everyone was glancing up at them.

Then Otto saw an orb...he saw the memories of resting near his friend during cold days and the insightful conversations he would have with him. Otto fell to his knees and cried uncontrollably.

"Verhoe, no…"

His ground dragon was now gone. His first friend. No longer there.

* * *

Rem raced through the streets and looked up at the orbs of light.

She then saw the first time she met Patrasche and glared back at her, then of her later days when they would play with each other. Tears crawled out of her eyes.

"Patrashce-chan…"

* * *

Emilia saw the memories of the ground dragon helping her out in the Sanctuary and of a day when tried to ride ehr, but almost cried at how scary it was.

Now Emilia couldn't help but cry painfully.

* * *

Garfiel saw the race between her and Verhoe, as well as the time she scared off a Water Dragon in Priestella.

* * *

Petra saw when she would feed and pet her in the stables or when she would have to masterfully break up fights between her and Verhoe.

* * *

Frederica saw the moments she would brush her skin and how happy she would be or when she would walk her to town with Bruce on their days off.

* * *

Deathstroke saw the times she would growl at him when he trained Subaru, or when she would care for others in the Watchtower.

* * *

Ram saw when she would care for Rem at the Watchtower or when she would roar at Subaru whenever he did something truly stupid.

* * *

Sarah saw the days she watch her and Verhoe frolic around the grasslands and when she was allowed to pet her for the first time.

* * *

Even as Beatrice faced Iris in the air...she saw how Patrasche almost picked on her by tugging on her drills or when she refused to let her ride her without it becoming an absolute fright for the little spirit.

* * *

Still….Beatrice couldn't help but weep.

"...P-Patrasche…"

All of them, were having tears escape from their tired expressions.

They lost yet more friends.

* * *

Julius looked up and saw the memories of him and his brother playing with him and of the days when he would charge forward with him and feel as if he was flying off the ground.

"Shaknar. Forgive me."

He had a few droplets of tears escape his noble eyes. He knew he would never see that radiant blue dragon ever again.

Thus, the end had come. The world's ground dragons, birthed from Volcanica countless years ago, were now to return their lives. Their mana and Od to be drained, to strengthen him further.

A necessary sacrifice, to save the world...at least, that's what he thought.

Now, the world was empty of these dragons. Yet another wound it would have to suffer from, just to survive.

* * *

Subaru watched as the last of the orbs floated up and out of sight. He turned back and showed Pride a crazed expression. Something of which that seemed to bring the Sin Archbishop some joy to see.

"When..?"  
"Hm?"

Subaru screamed his heart out to the mastermind behind all this.

"WHEN DOES ALL THIS END?! TELL ME?!"  
"When all of you are dead."  
"Have you no fucking shame...HAVE YOU NO REGRET FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU TOOK!? HUH?! DO YOU!?"

A moment of silence between them as the rain, suddenly...and without warning had come to a stop.

"No. I don't."

The mute expression on Pride's face, made Subaru snap. He tried racing over but Pride was much faster and actually made it past Batman and Felt.

"Look around you Natsuki Subaru! After everything you went through and all the friends you've made, what do you have left?! NOTHING! Because of one simple fact!"

Subaru clenched his metal hand and swung it into a punch, Pride did the same with his black hand as he smiled insanely.

The two fists collided.

Subaru's hand broke into pieces and he was socked in the cheek, making some of it crack.

" **BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK!"**

Subaru fell to the ground, as he coughed out blood.

"No matter what you do, what you train in or who is your friend, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Pride kicked him in the ribs before grabbing him by the hair and slamming his face into a muddy puddle.

"I have done everything to be at this point, sacrificed so much, killed so many people and have betrayed anyone close to me! And through those deaths I have risen to this point. But you're an idiot who tries to save everyone or tries to fix all these problems in front of you! STUPID!"

Pride lifted Subaru's head and slapped him across the face.

"A weak piece of shit like you, should just be eaten up and die already!"

Subaru snapped back and headbutted Pride before upercutting him and tackling him away. He dashed back and got a hold of his helmet. He put it on and flew to Pride, who just snickered at what he saw was just a useless attempt at survival.

 **He was going to win. He would win. No matter how many billions would have to die to do it.**

* * *

Crusch kept staring, she didn't know what else to do at this point.

Fourier simply smiled at her. Unlike the others she saw rise from the realms of the dead, other than the color of his clothes...he looked normal. His striking red eyes were still there, his skin still had some color to them and smile seemed, genuine at least.

"Crusch, I just came back to let you know something. The very thing you know that shpuld have been said all those years ago."  
"Stop it."  
"Crusch Karsten...I loved you and wanted to marry you."  
"...Please."

Fourier spread out his arms in a joyful manner when he looked over at the pained Ferris.

"And Ferris, my dear Ferris. Heh, you know when I was going to marry Crusch, I wanted to make you our official knight. It would've been something."  
"Hk."

Ferris held back his emotions as he felt the comforting words of this person. Someone he has missed for so many years now.

Crusch was doing her best to try and think of something to do. Attack? Run away? Give up? No, that last option would never be taken. She was the type never to give up, especially seeing the bravery of those around her. Even on that night years ago...when Natsuki Subaru, Wilhelm Van Astrea and Bruce Wayne fought to the bitter end against the White Whale. She strived to reach not just their level of commitment, but ahead of it.

She took a deep breath and looked straight into Fourier's eyes.

"Fourier-"  
"-Before I go, can you at least say one thing to me?"  
"Huh?"

Crusch was now once again at the receiving end of the conversation, not having been able to speak. Fourier placed a hand over his dark colored attire and gave a hopeful grin.

"Would you please tell me you love me?"

Crusch hesitated to speak. Ferris kept watching...even going as far as to ready a dagger he had on hand. He never really used it, he wasn't the kind of person to fight physically, but to protect Crusch, he would do anything.

With a small breeze, or at least, the post wind from a nearby shockwave or explosion; Crusch gripped her uniform and made an uncharacteristically soft flushed expression to him. Ferris was surprised to see this, and Fourier seemed more than content.

"The truth is….yes I loved you."  
"...I see, thank you."  
"I wish things went differently, I truly do. Yu would have made a great king and I would have stayed by your side always, to make our country greater than it ever was. With Ferris...and Wilhelm by our side, we would have done so well."

Streams of tears fell from her amber eyes, making Ferris lower his ears.

"And that is-"  
"-WHY I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER…"

A sudden appearance of a voice, behind her, startled Crusch.

 _ **Only for a hand to smash through her chest, clutching her heart.**_

Crusch stared down at her heart in sheer panic, slowly turning her head to see who exactly it was.

It was herself.

Crusch Karsten, leader of the Partisans, who was killed at the Pleiades Watchtower.

The two stared at each other. One of terror. One of affection.

The woman's short fluttering a bit.

"With this...you'll love Fourier, for all time. The duty you truly always wanted...other me."  
"HUKK."

The hand snapped back through Crusch's back and she fell forward. Fourier walked over to the other Crusch and held her in a beautiful hug, just as Crusch's heart evaporated in her hands.

"Look at what our love can achieve, it truly is fulfilling to know such a reward."  
"Yes Crusch. That's why I will only want you."

The hugged tightly as they stared down at Ferris.

His eyes, lost any twinkle of light. Vacant. Nothing to them. In front of this knight...the one person he cared for in the entirety of this world or any other...was dead.

"Ah...ah…"

He wasn't even able to make a single syllable or function as he began to scratch his face. Soon it intensified and he began heaving and clawing away flesh from his cheeks.

"-sama…"

Ferris now had a demented look on his face, going against his cute features...then he ran forward with all his might.

"CRUSCH-SAMA!"

He ignored the Black Lanterns in front of him and kneeled down to Crusch's corpse, covering himself in blood and mud.

"Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, Crusch-sama, PLEASE!"

He tried to use healing magic, but felt nothing being done...so he decided to do it. With an unhinged smile, he began focusing on her.

"Ferri-chan...Ferii-chan...FERRIS WILL SAVE YOU! SAVE YOU!"

Years ago, during events he experienced with Crusch and Fourier, involving his own father and many conspiracies around them...Ferris learned a powerful spell. A spell that he didn't practice much often, but he felt he could do it. He had to. He could not lose Crusch. Not here. Not with this in his hands.

Ferris cried with a grin on his face. With his hands glowing blue, she touched Crusch...the Black Lanterns seemed to curious about what he was doing and kept watching.

"Go then, come back Crusch…"

" **Immortal King's Sacrament."**

The ultimate healing spell. A spell to revive the dead.

Here and now the blue light radiated over her body. Ferris seemed to be in splendor seeing the spell was…

"HUH?!"

Out of nowhere a Black Ring shot over to Cursch and was beginning to latch onto her finger.

"Nyo! NYO! GET AWAY!"

 **{Crusch Karsten of Lugnica. RI-...Error. Error.}**

"Please! Please!"  
 **{Error. Error.}**

The light began to fluctuate….and the ring began to crack as it too began flashing. The Black Lanterns kept watching in stunned silence. Then a humongous light broke their line sight...and the Black Ring shattered.

* * *

Ferris' ears twitched as the light died down.

Then he twitched as he watched it happen...Crusch began raising herself from the muddy ground. He watched closely to see what happened.

Then a wave of emotion flooded him.

"Crusch-sama."

Crusch was not adorned in a Black Lantern uniform at all. She was alive again.

Ferris crawled to her and hugged her ever so tightly. He was beaming with joy that the spell worked, that he saved her from death itself.

He placed a hand on her cheek, before seeing all the mud on her face. He wiped it away and smiled brightly at her.

"Crusch-sama, Ferri-chan is glad! So glad. So happy! Nyou came back!"

Crusch...then tilted her head.

"Auww?"  
"Huh?"  
"Ngh...Auh?"  
"Crusch-sama?"

Ferris then saw it.

Her eyes...devoid of light. Simple dull amber voids, where once there were bright and proud ones to be seen. Crusch had some drool slip from her mouth as she tried to speak again.

"Auhhh, Uwaaa...Ah."  
"Nyo."

Ferris began to break into a weeping fit.

He knew it; the chuckling Black Lanterns knew it.

 **CRUSCH KARSTEN WAS NO LONGER IN THAT BODY.**

"Nyo….NYO!"  
"Owu...Awuu..?"

Was the spell imperfect? Did the Black Lantern Ring interfere with the magic?

Who knows…

Ferris hugged Crusch as his eyes sunk into the deepest pits of despair, tears spilling out of them at an uncontrollable rate. Ferris...screamed.

" **NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

With everything in his body and soul, he screamed into the hazy sky...now a man who healed and saved others...wanted nothing more than to just die.

* * *

A bright light blanketed the skies, attracting everyone's attention to it. Sure enough, they watched as what appeared to be a single figure floated down.

John Stewart clenched his fist and gave a grin.

"About time you showed up."

Pride and Subaru stopped their fight, as they too looked up.

Batman made it over holding Ferris in his arms, staring up with her as he grinned under his helmet.

"Finally."

The figure in question crossed his arms.

"Sorry, there was some things I was taking care of in Sector 711. Still, when I heard what was going on...I knew I had to come."

He looked down and could see the devastation all around him, looking as if the very converged Earth was being swallowed into hell itself. It was indeed a frightful scene to see.

So he raised his fist into the air…

"But I'm here now! I'm putting an end to this conflict! RIGHT NOW!"

Kyle Rayner, the White Lantern had arrived to battlefield.

* * *

Pride leered up at him and the light he was emanating.

"Tsk. I already hate the guy."

* * *

Batman grew wings on his back and flew up to meet with him, still carrying Felt in his arms.

"Rayner!"  
"B-Batman!? Is that y-"  
"Yes, it's me! Listen to me, we need you to resurrect the vassal for death, it's the only way to end all this!"  
"Sure...but…"

They looked ahead and saw the rest of the world's Black Lantern Corps racing towards him, possibly in an attempt to kill him.

"Damn it!"  
"Not much we can-"  
"-Wait! Deputize someone!"  
"Like a temporary?!"  
"Yes! Do it! That person can at least go after Pride if you can't!"  
"Okaaay!"

Kyle focused and his ring began to glow; it shot out another White Ring and floated around them for some time...before it shot forward and past all the Black Lanterns…

Still…

Even Batman questioned…

"Who will it go for?"

The ring flew past the various battlegrounds around the city, above Nightwing kicking away Joshua, Julius slicing Ricardo in half, Black Adam punching down two White Whales, Cyborg blasting away more Black Lanterns, Starfire beaming down Atomic Skull, Raven capturing several Black Lanterns in a shadow trap.

It still flew through the air.

Flash punching away Hal Jordan and a newly arrived Guy Gardner, Reinhard slicing Karagarian Batman's arm off and dodging a punch with the other, Dr Fate firing Minya spears down at Roswaal's ancestors, Roswaal and Ram facing off against Faust who was also revived-

 **{Appropriate host detected.}**

The ring shot down and was soon facing the person it chose to take its power.

 **{You have shown purity and the love for all that lives.}**

Her undead eyes turned to look at the object, unsure of it or what it wanted.

But, it chose her. And her duty had been ordained to save others...the very purpose of her goals in life.

 **{Minerva of Lugnica. LIVE.}**

The Ring latched onto her finger and a bright light blinded everyone around her.

The other Witches took steps back and Constantine threw away his finished cigarette.

"Well woulda' look at that."

In front of them, Minerva stood there, returned to life. He clothing now white and silver, and the crest of the Corps on her chest.

"I...I'm alive?"

She shook her head and looked at her hand, it was back to having warmth and color to it.

"Wow."

Soon her amazed expression changed to a cute frown.

"Using me to kill people...I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

She took a battle stance against her friends, who were now Black Lanterns.

"I really don't know what's going on, but I know you guys are up to no good! So it's time, I knocked some sense into you and everyone else here!"

She gave a usual look of determination, even if she also had a tear form around her left eye. Echidna made a disgusted look as she began to float up.

"Looks like we'll have to kill you and bring you back to us."  
"Not a chance...cause I'm saving every last one of you!"

Minerva began floating up as well, startling her a bit as she waved her arms around, before finally settling down and readying herself.

Constantine took out another cigarette and began puffing away.

"Things have gotten rather interesting, almost too much if I guess. Heh."

Everyone in that collapsing building, was ready to fight.

* * *

In the space where Anti-Monitor and Satella were, they watched as Volcanica funneled the last of the energy he leeched off from the ground dragons, his aura increasing exponentially. The Dragon narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Now we will turn the tide of this battle! And put an end to your schemes, whatever they may be!"

He flew forward, blasting the dunes behind him apart and releasing a shockwave twice as big as him. The rainbow aura around his wings twinkled as his eyes sharpened.

" **Imbecile. You march to an early death."**

"Kill you...You...and then…"

Satella smiled up, no longer looking or caring about her opponent, if just for a moment. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, making an Unseen Hand brush along it.

"I can have….SUBARU."

Behind them, the Black Lantern Battery Corps, slightly glew a little brighter...with the shadow of a skeletal figure being seen, with what appeared to be scythe in its grasp.

 **{Battery Power Level: 95.98%}**

 _In the darkness there is despair and suffering, but all darkness can be cast out by the light, and in that newfound brightness...might be hope and salvation._

* * *

 ** _AN: There are things worse than death right? See ya next time._**


	90. Chapter 90: Each and Every Moment

**AN: I swear I just love the idea of the Black Lanterns and even envisioned an actual Volume Cover of Pride with all his Corps members reaching out to get ya. Imagination man! Anyways, hope everyone is doing well. Without further ado, ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety: Each and Every Moment

The fires began to die down and the smoke began to slowly dissipate around them, the rain had finally come to a stop. Subaru and Pride ran towards one another, the blood soaked mud underneath their feet coating them. Subaru fired another Minya spear only for Pride to actually let it shoot through his own neck and rushing over to side tackle past him. Subaru used the momentum of said tackle to shift his body and kick Pride in the back of the neck. The Sin Archbishop broke his own neck to look back at Subaru and spew out black ooze at him.

"Shit, nasty!"

Subaru flung himself back just to escape the attack, watching as Pride creepily twisted his body back to place and created a scythe construct. His grey eyes gleamed with a bright red spark to them.

"Even with these White Lanterns here, they ain't gonna stop what's so inevitable! Everyone here is going to die and I'll use you all up till you're nothing but fucking ashes!"  
"Keep talking, it only confirms what I suspected about you."  
"Huh?"

Pride was a bit confused about what he insinuated, raising a brow in a disturbing manner.

Subaru shook his head in almost...pity for the man.

"You said you killed a ton of people back in your world as the Sin Archbishop of Pride, right?"  
"Yup, all of it was for Emilia. It was so she could win the Selection-"  
"-You fucking liar."

Pride took a step back, even he was surprised by his harsh tone.

"Looking at you, even with that hideous attitude of yours...I realized what the real reasoning behind what you did was...You didn't do it for Emilia. **You did it for yourself.** "  
"Ah."  
"You made Emilia an excuse for yourself. Made her an obsessive reasoning for you to keep going in that new world, I know that, because I did the same thing for awhile...but thanks to Rem and Bruce, I realized what I was doing was wrong, it was damn selfish...egotistical. Prideful."

"You. You're still the same, you haven't changed or learned a damn thing. Lying to yourself that what you were doing was for Emilia's sake. All those deaths. All the suffering you caused! IT WAS YOUR OWN SELFISH DELUSIONS, THAT YOU DID IT FOR!"  
"...t..up…"  
"A prideful, selfish bastard! That's what you are! Doing it for Emilia and her sake? What a fucking joke! You died just for your own grand-"  
"- **SHUT UP!** "  
"...!"

Pride clawed his face with his free hand and snarled at Subaru. Scratching and pulling out chunks of his trademark hair off in clumps. The wound healed, but….the tears running down his eyes were still dropping.

"I died for her! Only her! You have no fucking right to speak like that to me! Asshole! I've died hundreds of times! I betrayed everyone to get that oh so cherished ending I wanted! I...I wanted to be with Emilia...to stay by her side...to give her everything that she desired...but I got nothing."

"I died. Died and got not a fucking thing out of it...THAT WAS UNTIL ANTI-MONITOR BROUGHT ME BACK!"  
"Anti-Monitor!"  
"Yeah! He brought me back to life and showed me it. The Multiverse. What a fukcing joke. I learned the real extent of my power. All those worlds where I died continued on without me! FUcking bullshit was what it was! All that hard work wasted away?! And then...I SAW YOU."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah, the 'me' that was with her, holding her hand, hearing her voice everyday...living with her, laying with her, eating with her, hugging her, tapping her, smelling her, fighting her, learning with her, laughing with her...KISSING HER. WHY? **WHY?!** "

"...I-"  
"-IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR! Why did you get the perfect ending?! Everyone is alive, the Kingdom of Lugnica is still around in one piece and you have friends that give you the strength to keep moving! WHY THE FUCK DID IT END UP LIKE THIS?! Why? What…."  
"...?"

Heavy streams of tears fell from Pride's eyes.

"What did I do wrong?"

Subaru was quite disgusted in Pride, trying to make himself the victim, even as he heard that Pride may have killed everyone he knew and did something terrible to the Kingdom of Lugnica...yet here he was, trying to be sympathetic in his own vile actions.

It was truly a sin.

"All these fucking worlds. You with that girl Rem. You being a knight. You staying in our original world and having a family. Not fair. Not of it is. So when Anti-Monitor-san told us his plans with Satella, we of course accepted."

Pride wiped away his stray tears and gave yet another twisted smile.

"Me and the Master Swordsman Batman were the first two members of the Society! We were given the opportunity to go across the multiverse and recruit others to our cause. It worked oh so wonderfully...well not always. There were some people we had to kill to silence."  
"...?!"

Pride happily put out his hand and counted off the people with his hand.

"Let's see there was a version of you that took the entire camp members to Kararagi. A version of Rem that lost her sister in the village attack and a Roswaal who never met you. And...oh an Emilia that was with some elves in the outskirts of town. They refused my offers, so I got rid of them."  
"Y...YOU SICK FUCK!"

A mental image appeared in Subaru's mind of the countless victims underneath Pride's feet, darkness enveloping his face and his eyes shimmering blood red.

Pride took his stance and readied his scythe construct.

"Idiot, I did all this to make a world where me and my real love, the one who actually cared for my existence, SATELLA, can live together. I don't care what the others do in this new world we create...if I have her by my side, I don't care at all!"

Subaru summoned more Minya spears around himself, glaring through his helmet at the insane version of himself.

Just then, Batman jumped over him and fired a chest beam at Pride, it shredded through half his head, but Pride stuck out his tongue and charged anyways, his open wound had black tendrils form like a beehive and pulsated as it began healing his wound.

An awful stomach churning sight.

Batman charged as well, and punched through his chest before slamming him into a nearby wall. Pride knocked him back with his scythe construct, but before he could swing down, something sliced apart his arms. He looked to his corner and saw Felt land next to Batman, her eyes narrowing to an extreme point.

"Little shit, you should just burn to death like the version from my world."  
"Cut the crap, you ain't leaving here alive...PRIDE!"

Black tendrils shot out and latched into his limbs, pulling them to him as he healed himself back to normal.

Pride got his scythe ready…a wicked smile and chuckle followed suit.

* * *

Minerva dodged a strike by Daphne's claw. She kicked off the side of the wall and somersaulted in the air. She made it behind the coffin riding girl.

"Gonna' knock some sense into you!"  
"Try it and I'll just eat-"

Still, Minerva flew at her, the white light enveloping her body and she punched Daphne in the chest, white colored hearts leapt out of the strike.

"Ugh!"  
"Eat that!"

Then, Daphne's body began to glow ever so brightly, taking the other witches but complete surprise, even Constantine was rather shocked seeing this.

"No fucking way. BLIMEY!"

 **{Daphne of Vollachia. LIVE.}**

Daphne opened her mouth wide and was truly shocked. She was alive.

Alive.

Breathing normally and back to her usual self, no longer rotting away or adorned with a Black Lantern Uniform.

Minerva took the chance and twirled around, leaving a crater underneath her feet. She was now next to her next intended targets. She uppercutted Carmila and then shifted herself to kick Typhon.

Once again, white hearts bounced off their bodies-

 **{Carmila of Lugnica.}  
{Typhon of Gusteko.}  
{LIVE.}**

The two witches found themselves back to life and each of them had a different reaction.

Carmila cried happily. Typhon beamed with happiness.

Sekhmet attempted to crush her with a black construct of her former powers, but Minerva braved through the devastating pressure...then a portal opened in front of her, she looked back and saw Constantine forming symbols with his hands, giving her a reassuring nod.

She nodded back and punched through the portal which opened u to Sekhmet's back.

 **{Sekhmet of Kararagi. LIVE.}**

Sekhmet let out a shallow breath as she too was now back to life.

"Still, haaaahhhh, being alive can be such a chore though."  
"Knock it off already and help me with Echidna!"

The Witches soon turned to face Echidna who began summoning forth orbs of light around herself. Her dark brown eyes leered down at them-

 _ **CRACK.**_

"What?"

She looked at her hand, and saw that her Black Lantern Ring had cracked, before it completely shattered into nothing.

Soon her hand began to crack. Soon even her face began to break apart.

"No! This is inconceivable! I just came back!"

Everyone stared in utter shock as they were seeing Echidna try flying up, but soon her foot fell off and crumbled into dust.

"This is not right! I came back! What about the knowledge of this world?! What about my-"

Before she could even finish, her face broke apart like clay pot shattering from a fall. Soon the rest of her body followed suit and she crumbled away into nothing.

Minerva slightly trembled seeing this.

"What happened? Why did Echidna?"

Sekhmet brushed her hair as she looked over at Minerva.

"Remember how your Authority healed others, but caused another hahhhhhhh, disaster somewhere else in the world? Huhhhhhhh, this new ability of yours, to revive the dead, hahhhhhhh, seems to work slightly the same. For every person you bring back, someone else doesn't, huhhhhhhh."  
"So, that means-"

Sure enough, Beast Boy, Elsa Granhiert, and Annerose let out horrid yells as their rings shattered and they crumbled away into dust.

"Without their bodies, no one can bring them back."  
"Yeah, hahhhhh, but what can you do?"

Minerva took some time to think, but shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to save as many people as I can! LEt's go!"

Typhon followed Minerva as she leapt out the window and faced off against several Black Lanterns. Typhon took in a deep breath and smiled up at them...two small horns slowly appearing on her forehead.

"Even without my Authority, I can still fight ya know!"

Typhon jumped forward and kicked away a Black Lantern, then Minerva dodged a strike only to punch back with all her might.

 **{Barbara Gordon of Earth. LIVE.}**

Barbara looked around herself...and then stood up.

"My...my legs."

She was now finally healed from the wound that had crippled her so many years ago, she dodged a strike by another Black Lantern, getting behind Daphne.

In the distance, Emilia dodged the whip construct by Clind...only to see him panic as he saw his ring shatter.

"Noooo! Complaint!"

Emilia watched in horror as he had crumbled away into nothing.

Minerva kept up her pace as she punched and kicked away many Black Lanterns, most of them civilians from the many kingdoms that had turned.

Still…

Fourier.

Wilhelm.

Ricardo.

Relala.

Fred.

Ley.

They all let out their final death wails as they crumbled away into nothing. Leaving anyone who saw it, with a sense of distress.

* * *

Minerva flew through the sky, in the distance Black Adam was still combating the White Whale, Cyborg was firing missiles at the Blacksnake and Superman was in a punching match with Regulus.

Minerva looked around, only to see the refugees being beset by the Black Lanterns. So she made her way to them, soon facing off against Petra and the others from Knight Subaru's world. She did a powerful spin kick in the air, hitting all of them.

 **{Petra Leyte of Lugnica.}**

 **{Ram of Lugnica.}  
{Garfiel Tinsel of Lugnica}**

 **{Frederica Baumann of Lugnica.}  
{Roswaal L. Mathers of Lugnica.}**

 **{LIVE.}**

Knight Subaru looked up and almost began to cry as he watched Minerva carry down all of his friends. A sense of happiness filled his heart, he could scream out how happy he was to see them back to life.

But he shook his head and focused on the fight ahead of them. Around them more and more Black Lanterns...began crumbling away into nothing. Including Quark and Temae, who narrowed their eyes at Rem and Ram...soon they were nothing but ashes.

* * *

Karagarian Batman continued fighting Reinhard, but soon had Sylvia and Yuuji trying to go around him, he kicked them away and blocked a yang sword by Batman.

"Get out of the way Sword Saint! This is a family matter!"  
"Not a chance."

Saia grabbed a piece of wood that seemed to be sharpened, only for her to flinch seeing Crusch make it over to her and make a sword construct. Roy got up and attacked her with his Morningstar...only for her sword to shoot out and stab him through the neck.

"ROY!"

Saia began bawling as she saw him fall over, and then punched through the chest, making Crusch chuckle a bit.

Soon, a Black Ring hovered around Roy.

 **{Roy of Lugnica. RISE.}**

Roy got up and glared down at Saia.

"My love, Roy wishes for you to be together with me."  
"Roy...Please."  
"And that can only be done with-"

Soon a shadow appeared next to him, seeing it was Minerva. She kicked him across the head, then dodged a sword strike from Crusch. Flippin the air, only to be surrounded by Yuuji and Sylvia, she did a spinning punch which hit both of them, then kicked off the ground a stomped down at Karagarina Batman's head. She landed back down gracefully, making a playful smirk.

"Come back you guys!"

 **{Sylvia Tanaka of Earth.}  
{Yuuji Nijimura of Earth.}**

 **{Bruce Wayne of Earth.}**

 **{Roy of Lugnica.}**

 **{LIVE!}**

All four of them were taken back as they felt their hearts beat again and saw the white light envelop them. They had come back to life.

Sylvia and Yuuji ran over to their friends and family. Sylvia hugged her Rem and cried into her shoulders, the group broke out in tears as they had their friends back. Ram and her daughter weep in pure joy as they hugged Yuuji.

Rigel looked up to see Batman walk over to him. He let out his emotions as he ran over to hug him.

"Jii-san!"  
"I'm back."

He was then taken aback by a powerful group hug by them, with Halibel even joining in.

He could do nothing but hug them back.

Roy rushed over to Saia, who tackled him to the ground in an embrace. She cried and weeped into his chest, only for him to comfort her with small pats on the head.

"Quickly, Saia-chan, we can't let our guard down...here they come!"

* * *

Minerva rushed forward as she saw more Black Lanterns crumbled before her every eyes. Then she released a flurry of punches that struck many of them.

 **{Kadomon Risch of Lugnica.}**

 **{Liliana Maquarde of Lugnica.}  
{Joshua Juukulis of Lugnica.}**

 **{LIVE.}**

The three of them felt relieved but shocked that they had returned to the realm of the living. Sadly though, they watched as the gigantic Rom let out a roar as he crumbled away into nothing. Of course, Killer Croc, Grimm, Carol….and a slowly transforming Patrasche, all of them faded away into dust.

Kadomon ran and was reunited with his family, who were so glad to see him back that they just cried and ignored the battle going on around them.

Minerva prepared herself as she looked around, looking for the one she had to face. Sure enough in the distance, she witnessed the fight and made her way to it.

* * *

Priscilla shot away a Black Lantern with a beam, tearing it apart. Then she felt someone behind her.

Turning around she saw a familiar face, well, a familiar helmet.

"Aldebaran!"

Al made his way over some crumbled furniture and faced her.

"Yo."  
"Where have you been all this time?!"

She frowned at him, seemingly upset that he never bothered to look for her.

He nonchalantly rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I got lost in this new world ya know?"  
"Surely your sense of direction is flawless."  
"Heh, well actually...the truth I met some like minded people...and then, they let me join."  
"Join?"  
"Yeah…"

Al then unsheathed his sword, his eyes glowing red inside his helmet and a ghastly aura surrounding his body.

"I joined the Society, Princess."  
"Y-YOU TRAITOR."

Priscilla summoned her own aura, leering at the man who was once her knight.

Al pointed the sword at her.

"And there is something else...you should know."

* * *

Pride swung down his scythe construct, only for it to be blocked by Batman's summoned wings. His red visor reflected Pride's frustrated expression.

Then, he felt fear run across his heart, looking back he saw Minerva flying right at him.

"I hear you're the one causing all this! I know what I'm supposed to do then!"

"Shit."

Pride made two flintlock pistol constructs and fired them at her, only for her to actually punch the projectiles away from herself. Suddenly, the Deathstroke from the Society, tried to stab down at her...only for to actually use her ring to wrap him up in bindings and then punch him down to the ground. He hit the floor leaving a crater in its wake.

Soon, he began to glow white.

 **{Slade Wilson of Earth. LIVE.}**

"Whoa."

Deathstroke looked at himself up and down, seeing that he was back to life. Taking the opportunity, he took the moment to make a run for it.

* * *

In the corner of her eye, Minerva watched with some regret as she saw Linnea Helena crumble away to dust. Batman himself slightly reached out for her, and...just for a moment, thought he saw her make a small smile at him.

* * *

With the last of the dust flying away, Batman looked back and saw Felt being overwhelmed by Pride's attacks. Batman aimed his palm at him.

"Ul Jiwald!"

He fired a ball of light, forcing the Sin Archbishop to jump out of the way, only to be shot through the chest with a Minya spear. He glared out to Subaru and roared at the man. Minerva ran over to hit him, but he actually dislocated his very own neck to dodge the strike. She spun to kick him, but he put up a shield construct, saving him from being hit...but still sending him flying.

"Stupid bitch!"  
"I am gonna make you eat those words!"

* * *

Flash ran through the streets and met with Garfiel. The young man seemed to be quite distraught.

"Garfiel?! What happened?"  
"My...mother...was here."  
"...God."

Flash seemed to be quite understanding of his plight so he went over to comfort the boy.

 _"Such love for a person...that is quite the thing for someone like me to witness."_

The two men were distracted by someone's voice. They looked over and saw exactly who it was.

With Garfiel snarling at the woman.

"Pandora!"

Pandora nonchalantly skipped over towards them, seemingly being flat out ignored by the Black Lanterns.

"Why th' hell are ya here then huh?!"  
"Simply to observe things as they occurred and of course to meet that man standing next to you."

She softly pointed to the Flash, making him get into a combat stance.

"What do you want with me?"  
"Not particularly with you, but instead that which gives the powers of such incredible speed."  
"Y-You want the speedforce?"  
"Yes! With its abilities I can further my end goals without worrying about distance or time. That incredible power would let me fulfill my ultimate desires with ease. Don't you agree?"  
"No I don't."  
"Such a shame."

Pandora moved over to them, making Garfiel slam his fists on the ground and grab a piece of foundation, he leapt into the air and smashed her to death with it.

"Garfiel! What-"  
"-Watch it! She's not dead!"

Sure enough Pandora appeared next to Garfiel, caressing his cheeks.

"Now you should-"

Before she could finish, Flash ran to her tackling her away and into a nearby wall. She walked out of the rubble and waved at them. Once again Flash unleashed a barrage of attacks against her, moving so fast Garfiel could barely see any of it.

Flash made it back to him, only to see Pandora without a scratch. She suddenly disappeared and Garfiel looked all around for her.

"Garfiel! Look out!"  
"HUH!?"

She was standing on top of his head and he found himself being buried into the ground.

"Grow."

Minerals suddenly stabbed through the earth and stabbed into Garfiel. He let out a grunt as Pandora was once again about to whisper into his ear.

Only to find herself on a rooftop.

"Oh...OH MY!"

She looked behind herself and found the Flash vibrating around at ludicrous speed.

"So that's your ability. Reality warping through words. Too bad for you."

He was then next to her.

"If I concentrate hard enough, I can think in a microsecond, act almost as fast."

He was then behind her. For the first time, he saw he make a slightly muted, but still annoyed look at him.

"...You-"

He was suddenly gone, making Pandora finally raise her brows...only to suddenly eat a powerful punch to the face. Then once again, the Flash disappeared again.

"That...is quite ag-"

Then she found herself being dragged on the streets, the speed of which tear her body apart. Then she was slightly tossed up into the air and had her molecules vibrated to a point where she could no longer keep her usual physical form. Becoming nothing more than blood, bone marrow and melted brain tissue.

Still, she was alive.

"Will you sto-"

Now she was in the air, falling to her death, she looked up and saw the Flash running on the clouds, leering down at her...before disappearing again, in a bolt of electricity.

Her body hit the floor, making her bones rip out of her flesh, blood and fat sprinkling the nearby walls of buildings. She got up like nothing happened. But now...WAS ANGRY.

"How dare you, I would show you such love for you to-"

She was crushed in half by a now free, but bloodied Garfiel, who smashed her with a car. He then stomped on it for a bit, before jumping off it and watching the car explode. He panted and heaved as he wiped some blood off his face.

She appeared behind him.

"If you knew that such an action was fruitless...what was the point of even attempting to kill me? Explain, Garfiel."  
"Heh, haaahhhh, well ya witch, bitch...haaahhhhh, Boss says it's called a distraction with a purpose."  
"Pardon?"  
"...It means...YA LOSE!"

Just then, behind PAndora, a sonic boom shot out, shattering every glass object nearby, she turned to see the Flash running towards her, his eyes literally shining yellow and himself covered in his usual electricity.

As well...as something seemingly chasing after him.

A dark suited man, with a strange metallic helmet...riding on what appeared to be skis, and his eyes shimmering red.

 **The Black Racer**. An embodiment of death itself.

Flash focused with all his might as he let out a yell, phasing through Pandora and pressing his foot forward...grabbing Garfiel and blasting through the streets and away from there.

Pandora turned back to face the incoming threat, her hair fluttering with a turn of her hair.

"You wil-"

She was stabbed through the chest and the Racer ran through her with a vortex of energy around himself. Pandora snickered softly a bit. She realized he thought he killed her, so she opened her joyful eyes…. **to see her own back**.

"...what?"

She looked down and saw her body was transparent and still had been stabbed through. Her eyes widened...and she finally showed an expression of shock, the first time in hundreds of years.

"No...Not possible…"  
"I am death. You have cheated such a thing for too many years now, Pandora. I can take the souls of even immortals should I wish….you…"  
"Ah."  
"You are just a witch. Nothing more. Prepare for the end."

Pandora put a slightly crazed smile as she saw she was getting farther and farther away from her body, soon the city around them slowly disappearing as she seemed to enter a portal.

"Though I was intending to take the Flash for disturbing my duties...I take solace in taking your wretched, cheating soul to the afterlife."  
"No...No...NO!"

She reached out, even through there was nothing to grab.

"I was meant to be apart of everything! People would love me and find their lives filled with fulfillment! I was going to create paradise! I was to be paradise! My plans! My goals!"  
"...They have come to end."

Her soul began to break apart, she looked on in terror as she felt her strength when.

"No I cannot die! I will not die!"  
"That is not your decision to make any longer Vainglory. As a vessel of death, your powers are a hindrance to the order of things...and it will destroyed!"

Her body broke apart further...soon nothing but her head and chest were left.

"But...I…"  
"Farwell...PANDORA."  
"UWAGGHHHHHHHHH!"

What was left of her now completely broke apart, leaving bits of her head to look back at the Black Racer...only to completely evaporate into nothing.

"Then I must go, my duty is not done yet...the end of the gods may be drawing close as well."

The Black Racer pushed further into the vortex, to continue his duties as expected of him.

Pandora's body fell to its knees...then a Black Ring hovered around her.

 **{Pandora of Gusteko. RISE.}**

* * *

Flash tripped with Garfiel in tow, both of them crashing through a storefront.

Both of them helped each other up.

"Hah, can't be doing that again. Too much trouble to be honest."  
"Yeh, tha' was some crazy shit righ'?"

Garfiel looked up at Flash as he helped lean him on his shoulder.

"Thanks for th' help."  
"Not to worry, just what a hero does."  
"Yup."

It seemed that the battle had helped Garfiel to come to terms with seeing his mother and half brother just earlier, though it still hurt him, he had to push it to the side for now.

Then, Mimi and her group arrived. She raced over and jumped at Garfiel. He caught her with one arm as she hugged him around the neck.

"Garf!"  
"Mimi, good to see ya."  
"Yeah, Mimi was suuuuper worried when you left to fight your...you know."  
"Righ, not worry though, Flash-san helped me ou."

Mimi glanced over to Flash and gave a sweet smile to him.

"Thanks."  
"Your welcome. Jeez, all these sweet thank yous are a little much. Heh."

However, they felt the ground rumble and saw that many Black Lanterns were moving to a single area ahead of them.

Flash looked to Julius, who nodded in agreement.

"We got to keep moving."  
"Of course, lead the way Flash."

The group quickly made their way to what was obviously, the final push.

* * *

Pride yelled as he slammed a war-hammer construct at them. Batman caught the weapon in his hands, stopping it from crushing Felt. Subaru then made it over and shot him with another magical force attack. Pride flung back and shot out of his mouth countless globs of acidic slime. Subaru flew back and Batman grabbed Felt and hopped back.

"Fucking damn it! Just die already! ALL OF YOU!"

But...that simple outburst of anger, was all she needed. Minerva was in the air just above Pride, letting out a simple grunt with her teeth gritted, she slammed down a fist on the back of his head. The impact caused the entire ground to break apart, the house they were nearby to break apart and a huge shockwave to shoot out around them. Vast amount of white hearts flew out of her fist...soon Pride's eyes widened to a hideous point.

"NO."  
"It's time all this nonsense ended! Pride! Your plans are over!"

 **{Natsuki Subaru of Earth.}**

"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
 **{LIVE!}**

Pride's ring shattered and all the color in his flesh returned. His clothes returned to normal and he found himself looking at his burnt black hand with anger.

"I...I WAS SO CLOSE! DAMN IT!"

 **{Battery Power Level: 98.67% INSUFFICIENT ENERGY.}**

* * *

All of the Black Lanterns all let out horrid screams and roars, as their rings shattered into nothing, their bodies followed suit. Everyone kept watching on as their friends, family and even rivals began to disintegrate before their very eyes.

Regulus reached out to grab Superman's neck.

"MY RIGHT! MY RIGHT FOR REVENGE! DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU! SUPERMAAAAAAN!"

He broke apart to become dust.

The White Whale roared out in pain as it crumbled away to dust as well. The Blacksnake followed suit.

All of them, at least those that were not revived by Minerva became ashes. Never to return to the land of the living. **Ever again.**

The battle had come to an end. The clouds parted, revealing the sun.

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit, Shit, SHIT!"

Pride was now wide open and weak to any attack that would come his way. So he looked over and saw an inn...taking a deep breath, he made a run for it. He intended to break through the window and get inside. Only for Subaru to tackle him through a door of another building.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"  
"AGH!"

Subaru tossed away his helmet and glared down at his opponent. Before proceeding to punch him across the face with his sole hand, over and over again.

"All the people you've killed! All for your stupid fucking plots!"  
"Ugh! AGH!"

Pride spat out a large amount of blood in Subaru's face befor eheadbutting him off of him. He grabbed a piece of glass with his hand, even as it cut his palm badly. He pounced on Subaru, only for the young man to spin kick him away. Pride snarled at him, his teeth covered in blood. Subaru spat on the ground as he wiped blood off of his face. Instantly, he felt all the other 'heroes' making their way to their building. Then, the wall next to them broke apart and Iris made her way to Pride, hugging his side as she glared at Subaru. Beatrice showed up next and guarded Subaru.

Iris looked up and spat out a huge ball of fire up through the roof. She flew up with an injured Pride in tow. Subaru followed with Beatrice, making sure to grab his helmet. The four of them were now on the rooftop, Iris handing Pride the Ray gun he dropped earlier. He aimed it and fired it at Subaru, he rolled under the shot, infuriating Pride to no end. Subaru and Beatrice nodded to each other as they aimed their palms at him.

"Al Sidoria!"  
"Fu-"

Pride realized his movements were slowed down just enough for Subaru to axe kick him on the top of his head, then he uppercutted him before using his stump of a hand to jab him on the side of the head. Pride kicked him in the groin.

Subaru vomited a bit from the sheer pain, before Pride aimed his gun at Subaru.

"Some weak bastard like you, can't beat me-"  
"-HAIDARA!"

Subaru screamed out and used his to twist the gun back to Pride, forcing him to pull the trigger as well.

This made Pride shoot out his own right eye.

"EYAGGGHHHHH! FUUUUCCKKKK!"

Unfortunately, it blasted away the side of his face, not through it. He survived the shot. He angrily pistol whipped him away before he intended to fire again. Only Superman to land down in front of Subaru and block the shot.

"Stupid Kryptonian!"  
"That's enough Sin Archbishop. You are surrounded."

Pride soon saw he was indeed surrounded by everyone, even Emilia and Rem clenched their fists as they stared him down.

Pride began to sweat. Even if he had Iris with him, he had no chance of beating all fo them.

But the Sin Archbishop smiled with absolute glee plastered on his face.

"Dumbasses, doesn't matter if you stopped this from happening. The rest of our goals are still going to happen regardless of the fact. THE SOCIETY IS STILL GOING TO WIN!"  
"...!"

"I'll...see you all again...VERY SOON."

A portal opened up behind him and he jumped back with Iris in tow. Batman ran forward.

"Stop him!"

Iris made fire rain down in front of them, stopping their progress. When the smoke cleared they were gone.

* * *

Minutes later...

Subaru got looked over by Cyborg, who quickly made him another cybernetic hand, this one much more silver and fancier looking than his previous one.

"Cool! And you did it super fast too! Thank you."  
"Don't mention it, you did good out there, Subaru. Gotta keep you in top form."  
"Yeah, sure do."

Finishing the final touches, Cyborg helped Subaru up and had him try out the hand. He was impressed with the fluidity of it and how it felt stronger than the previous one.

"Way too impressive, and so quickly too! You guys are something else."  
"I'll take that compliment to heart then."

Cyborg patted Subaru's shoulder and made it over to the others, hoping to discuss more things. Subaru tightened his new fist and took a deep breath.

"We survived huh?"  
He then walked over to his friends, showing off his new hand.

* * *

Pamela made it over to Crusch and Ferris...seeing the state she was in, she finally let loose and cried painfully.

"Crusch...Wilhelm...Oh god…"

She held her face in utter pain, tears falling from her eyes.

Ferris shook his head then saw Dr. Fate floating down to them.

"AH! FATE. Quick come here and help Ferri-chan. Your magic. Your magic can help Crusch-sama."

Fate floated over and inspected her with magical spheres floating around himself. Then, he let out a sigh, a sure sign of the worst.

"I am afraid there is nothing to be done."  
"Wh...Nyo. NYO, help her! Save her-"  
"-She is already healed and alive, but her soul has been tampered with. It is in essence, shattered."  
"Shattered?"

Ferris trembled when he said this.

"Yes, a wound to the mind or heart is easy to heal. But a wound to the soul is dangerous to meddle with. Should something go wrong, it would do more damage to her. I'm sorry."  
"Nyo….WHY?"

Ferris then motioned Pamela to watch Crusch, Crusch held Pamela's hand, staring blankly at her crying face. Ferris made his way in daze, his world spinning and heart racing.

"Crusch-sama...Will-jii...why did this happenyn?"

His eyes lost to the madness brewing inside himself.

He lost the woman he loved and cherished more than anything.

He lost a compatriot and friend.

He lost his king yet again.

His country was nearly in ruins.

What caused this?

Why did this have to happen?

"Ah."

Then he saw it.

The reasoning behind all, he was staring intently at it.

A rage festering inside his heart.

"Ferri-chan understands nyow."

A crazed smile stretched across his once gentle face.

"If...If Crusch-sama nyever met you. Nyone of this would have happened. Yes...YES. It's all your fault."

He finally reached him, he was busy talking to his friends about what to do next, not noticing Ferris was behind him...until it was too late.

"Natsuki Subaru….IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

He touched his back. When he healed him back in the capital all those years ago, he felt what he realized were curse incantations in him, still there even after killing all the Wolgarms that placed them on him. He wondered if he would ever have to use them against him, he didn't at the time.

But now he did.

 **His face obscured in shadows, with only two little dim dots where his eyes were, an utterly spine chilling sight for them.**

Subaru screamed as he felt the curses begin to activate, he fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"SUBARU!"  
"SUBARU-KUN!"

His two loves grabbed him, while Deathstroke cold cocked Ferris across the face, sending him tumbling down to the muddy floor, before grabbing his neck.

"What the fuck did you do?!"  
"Ferri-chan is avenging Crusch-sama."

He insane look, his now disheveled hair, ripped up ribbons and blood leaking across his face, made him look quite unsightly.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Vines sprouted out of the ground and quickly wrapped up Deathstroke.

"Pamela! KNOCK IT OFF!"  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! EVERYBODY STOP!"

She was hugging Ferris as her panicked face made everyone uncomfortable.

"We can't fall apart like this! Please! Everyone needs to-"

As Subaru clutched his stomach and chest...something dark entered through his back.

Subaru let out a grunt trying to fight the strange feeling flowing through his body. Batman made it to him and held his shoulders.

"Subaru! Hang on! Just hang on!"

But as Subaru looked up at him, his eyes froze and he let out a small breath. He heard it.

" _I am free."_

Subaru stood back up, surprising everyone. He seemed quite fine and looked around.

"Subaru? Are you alright?"

Subaru gently removed himself from his grasp as he made his way to Emilia.

"Um, Subaru? Are you okay? Ferris did something to you…"

Emilia noticed the black expression plastered on his face. But he soon closed hsi eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Emilia…"  
"Huh?"  
"I am perfect."

He opened his eyes. **Revealing his normal eye turned jade green.**

He then put his hand on Emilia's chest, causing her to blush madly.

"Wuh? Subaru, hey that's!"

Then she flinched and fell to into his arms unconscious.

Rem saw this and reached out to them.

"Emilia-sama?! Subaru-kun what-"

He suddenly flew up into the air, leaving everyone stunned to see this. Beatrice let out a scream as she held her own chest. Otto snapped out of it and made it over to her.

"Beatrice, what happened-"  
"-The contract."  
"Huh?"

Beatrice lifted her face revealing huge droplets of tears falling from her eyes.

"The contract has..BEEN SEVERED, I SUPPOSE."  
"Your contract?"  
"Subaru...Subaru...SUBARU IS NO LONGER CONTRACTED WITH BETTY!"

She began to weep as she looked up at the flying Subaru, a void opening up in front of him, Batman grew his wings and flew up chasing after him, tossing away his helmet.

Rem reached out to him.

"Subaru-kun!"

Otto and Petra did the same.

"Natsuki-san!"  
"SUBARU!"

Finally Subaru looked down and gave a small smirk to them.

"Thank you...for taking care of him all this time."

As the void closed in on him...Bruce let out a vicious yell, with all the power in his body.

" **FLUUUUUUGGGGEEEEEL!**

The portal closed and Batman lost them.

* * *

Batman landed back down to the others, Rem and Beatrice were in tears while everyone else was completely confused as to what occurred.

"F...Flugel took over Subaru's body."

Reinhard made it over to him.

"How is that possible?"  
"Subaru has now absorbed the last Authorities minus Envy, it must have given that spirit enough power to wrestle control over Subaru's body...and of course, Ferris activating the curses in his body, made him too weak to fight back."

Rem grabbed Batman's arm.

"So, is Subaru-kun gone...forever?"

He saw the panic in her eyes, but he shook his head reassuring her.

"No I don't think so. There may be a way to save, count on it."  
"Alright."

Frederica made it over to him.

"What do we do now?"  
"We have to follow the roots of the Algol Tree back to the main source, once we do that, we'll see Flugel."  
'Really?"  
"I guarantee that's where he's headed."  
"And taking Emilia-sama?"

He rubbed his dried and cracked forehead as he let them know his theory.

"My best, but upsetting guess...He wants Satella to possess her."  
"...NO."

Everyone realized the severity of the situation at hand. Making things more difficult for all of them.

"I'm going to try and save Subaru, anyone who wants to come can choose if they wish. I don't blame you for wishing to stay at all."

As Batman put his helmet back on, he felt presences behind himself.

Looking back, he saw most of the Emilia Camp behind him. Frederica and Rem stepped forward.

"Subaru-kun has done so much for Rem, Rem wishes to repay him anyone possible. My body, my soul. Anything to bring my hero back."

"Bruce, I can't let my fiance go on such a task alone. I'm coming with you."

Garfiel butted in with Mimi holding his hand.

"We've been thru a lot wit' th' Boss and Bat-aniki, so my amazin' self will be damned if I let ya go on yer own! 'Sides, I got some payback to deal wit' on my other self!"

"Mimi will help too!"

Ram sighed as she brushed her hair, even as Deathstroke made it behind her.

"Even I owe Barusu some favors, so I'll pay them all back today."

"Subaru is still my employer, so I can at least save his sorry ass one more time."

Sarah brushed her hair and smiled.

"Yes, Subaru-sama is my fiance's friend, I will do everything by my family crest to save him."

Soon many others came forward as well.

Reinhard, Felt.

Julius, Tivey and Hetaro.

Knight Subaru.

Karagarian Batman.

Wonder Woman.

Dr. Fate.

Superman.

Black Adam.

Starfire.

Kyle Rayner

Wonder Girl.

And also-

* * *

"I found you guys!"

They all looked up as they heard a new voice...the source of which made Rigel almost fall over from joy. A beautiful woman wearing a white short kimono with milky white hair.

"Aunt Tia!"

"You guys should really stay put! I've been searching everywhere for you! Man!"

Tia. Zarestia. The Great Spirit of Wind. From the very world where Halibel and the others were from.

She flew done and gave her family a group hug. She stayed that way for quite some time before letting go and giving Karagarian Batman a whack on the head.

"Ow."

"That's for getting yourself killed! I love you stupid, so obviously only I have permission to kill you. Alright?!"

"Some sound logic there, Tia."

" **Right?** "

"Yes Tia."

She gave a smug smile as she put her hands on her hips.

"And it looks like you're going on another adventure huh? Well count me in, darling!"

"...Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

Batman sunk his shoulders as Tia playfully put a finger on his shoulder.

"No one touches you again, understand?"

"...Right."

Tia nodded, she and Batman moved ahead.

"Halibel, you stay and watch the others. If anything...happens, take them as far away as possible."

"Sure sure."

He shook hands with his friend as he once again opened his slant eyes, giving him a friendly gaze.

"Kick some ass, old friend."

"Got it."

Batman hugged Subaru and Rem...before he hugged Rigel and Spica. They both gave him a serious expression.

"Come back, jii san."

"Bad man, come home."

Bruce smiled under his helmet, nodding to the two children. He patted them on the head and moved away, making his way to the team.

Rem, Subaru and the rest of the family...had to let him know.

"We love you!"

Bruce froze for a moment...before he took a deep breath. He raised a fist for them, letting them know, he would come back…

* * *

Pamela helped Ferris up and took him to Crusch.

"I'll stay here and keep the others safe. That should be alright, right?"  
"Yes, please watch them both."  
"Okay?"

She took both of their hands and walked off...even as she pained to see Crusch gazing around with no understanding of her surroundings, drooling as she did and Ferris staring down the floor as if he was losing himself to the despair. She tightened her grip.

* * *

Roswaal decided to go as well, claiming he had to make up for being tricked by Pride...still, he knew seeing the other Witches of Sin, without his teacher...meant she did not get revived. So...that meant…

"The tree...with that...there is still a chance…"

Roswaal hid his smirk under his hand, leaving Ram to look away.

But to also notice Karagarian Batman was staring at her master, just a bit too much in her opinion.

* * *

Knight Subaru hugged Petra as tight as he could as if letting go would be a tragedy. Her blushing face was evident of her feelings on it.

She hugged him back.

He let go of her and looked to the others.

"Beatrice, you come with me. The rest of you stay here and help each other out, we just got back together...so let's keep it that way. Take the gems holding the Witches souls with ya, they can help out too."

Everyone nodded in agreement. He then gave a sweet kiss to Rem and patted Emilia on her head. Comforting them.

* * *

Minerva, still in her White Lantern uniform, and her sisters of sorts, stepped forward as well.

"We're coming along too! We won't forgive some jerks who used our bodies for some nasty stuff like that!"  
"Yeah!"

Typhon raised her hands in excitement, Carmilla nodded in agreement.

Sekhmet walked over to face Batman.

"We'll go too...hahhhh, and make this Society learn some, huhhhhhh, manners."  
"Do as you please...do you remember me by any chance?"  
"...A little, not so much though, hahhhhh. Like we met in the past or something."  
"I see, well you are more than welcome to tag along."

Then, Batman was stunned when she put a finger under his chin and stared into his eyes.

"Hmmmmm…"  
"Sekhmet?"  
"Just...don't remember much...but I know I thought you were handsome."  
"Oh."

Sekhmet gave a small smile and shambled over to her sisters.

Bruce took a deep breath, before turning around to speak further.

"Ah."

Only to see Frederica, Sarah and Felt putting on fake smiles, even while a hideous aura surrounded them.

"Please knock it off."

* * *

Though Knight Subaru, brought up a further point.

"Shouldn't we also figure out what they plan do? Now that their Black Lanterns plan fell through?"

"I know what it is."

Everyone turned their heads to see the one and only Priscilla, having emerged elegantly from around a building corner. She pointed her trusty fan at them as she made a smug smile .

"I have been properly informed on the matter...by this indicative fool."

"Ouch. Princess, I'm still human you know?"

Also emerging was none other than Al.

"Yo everyone!"  
"Al? Where the heck have you been?"  
"Oh Batman...um, well...I was with the Society."

Everyone flinched when they heard that, with Deathstroke even going as far as to begin pulling out a pistol.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there everyone! You see the thing is….I went to infiltrate them."  
"Infiltrate them?"  
"Yeah, so please put the gun away, 'kay?"

Deathstroke holstered his pistol and continued to listen.

Priscilla tapped her fan on Al's head.

"This man decided to do so on his own. To learn what the Society was up to...and it's quite the interesting plot."  
"Please don't try to belittle something like this...Ahem. Anyways, I don't exactly understand the a ton of the terminology they were using exactly. But what I know was, they used these 'Black Lanterns' to thin us out considerably."  
"...And I see we were."

Everyone felt a tinge of sadness course through them as they heard this.

"Right sorry about that. Continuing on, after that they would continue merging worlds into this one we're standing on."

"They said that, they were going to use the Algol Tree to merge and then, puncture through something called the **Source Wall**."

All of the heroes suddenly reacted in abject shock hearing this, confusing the others, but also making them anxious.

Normal Subaru held his baby as he had to ask them.

"What's the Source Wall?"

Wonder Woman decided to speak up.

"This wall lies on the edge of the known multiverse. Beyond the wall lies what we believe is known as the Source, a cosmic essence or being that is the 'source' of all that exists in reality. Though some have gone through it...we believe they have only been inside the wall and not actually through it. So in essence, no one has **actually** seen the other side."  
"So...them using the Algol Tree?"  
"...If it is something that controls space and time, then it is theoretically possible, it might puncture through the wall and let them actually pass through freely."  
'And then?"  
"...Even the gods don't know."

Everyone was silent.

The machinations of the Apocatastasis Society very well put even their multiverse in complete danger.

Batman finished eating some snacks provided to him by Frederice, getting his metabolism working again. Swallowing quickly and chugging down some water, he put his helmet back on.

"Regardless, we have to act fast. One team will face the remaining members of the society. The other will go and stop Flugel and whatever it is he is planning."  
"Then we have to traverse the roots of this tree correct?"  
"Yes...I have a connection with it for some reason, so if you hold on to me, we can traverse up it."  
"Well, if you are sure about it."

Batman and the rest of his party waved goodbye to the others. They would stay behind at the Batcave with the leftover heroes and compatriots. Al wanted to go as well, but Priscilla dragged him off to join Batman in battling the Society.

"But why?!"  
"Because...it sounds interesting."

Al sighed loudly as he scratched his helmet's chin.

"Always something huh?"

Thus, two more members joined the fray.

* * *

Soon, Batman looked up at the sheer giant scale of the root they had begun reaching for. Unlike the last times he would see it, this root, clearly the width of a skyscraper was bright white, even if he was the only one who could see it.

He touched it and he felt an electric shock from the initial touch, but he would ignore the pain...all to get to his friends and save the multiverse.

Soon he felt his hand being held by someone.

Looking down he saw Beatrice with a concerned aura around her.

"Don't worry Beatrice, we are getting Subaru back."  
"...Betty doesn't want to lose him, I suppose."

She tightened her grip.

"So Betty will help her friend, Bruce Wayne, get the fool back here, I suppose. And teach the idiot Sage a lesson."  
"Right."

Frederica held his other hand and everyone else put a hand on his back. Soon he entered the root and they began floating into it...before quickly flying up through the sky still inside of it.

The others watched as their allies flew into the air.

Married Subaru and his reunited group gave a collective 'Good Luck' under their breaths.

Normal Subaru and his wife gave hopeful gazes, watching the spectacle.

Knight Subaru's team nodded watching them fly off.

Saia, Roy and Erick gave them cheerful waves goodbye.

Halibel and the others watched on in silence.

All of them, wished nothing but the best for them.

Still riding the root up, everyone's eyes began to adapt and they could see the white area they were traversing up. Soon they saw they were in outer space, where countless other roots and vines were sprouting around the starry surroundings.

Batman spoke.

"Everyone get ready! This is it, we're going to stop the Society! We're going to save Subaru and Emilia, make Flugel cease his actions! And…"

Everyone faced forward, putting up courageous faces as they did. They were mentally prepared for what was to come next, and the results of it all.

"And we are going to save the world!"

Everyone in the party nodded as they sped through the sky, continuing to traverse to their destination.

* * *

Broken Subaru. He was getting up feeling groggy. He scratched his head and looked around, noticing he was shirtless. He yawned a bit, before wondering what happened. He looked to the corner of his eye...and saw Emilia under the covers next to him.

"Did we…?"

He reached over and pulled the sheets ever so slightly from her shoulder. Indeed revealing that she was not wearing anything.

She pulled the sheets back and did a cute mumble.

He brushed her short hair and took a deep breath.

Just then, a portal opened up in the room and out came out Pride and Iris. He panted and heaved as his face was covered in blood. He looked down and saw his black hand disintegrate into nothing.

"Shit. The ring must have been keeping it together."  
"I would assume, things didn't go your way."

Pride flinched and he looked over to see the other Subaru getting dressed.

"Yeah, no shit."

He then noticed Emilia sleeping in the same bed he got up from, making Pride both raise his eyebrows in surprise...then narrow them in disgust.

"I see you've been busy."  
"...Didn't mean for to happen. Though it was something special."  
"Of course it was."

Pride spoke in a scornful tone...before sighing and getting up from the floor. He patted himself off and stared at the other version of himself.

"What?"

Subaru tilted his head as he saw Pride stared at him with his single surviving eye.

"Just…"  
"Hm?"  
"I need to vent my frustration."

 _Pride pulled out his ray gun and shot Subaru three times._

One shot through the neck and two through the chest.

" **AGHKKKK!"**

"...Now that I think about it...this really doesn't help."

Subaru fell to his knees and held his neck as pools of blood flooded out. Pride simply stood over him, looking down with an unsympathetic face. Subaru stumbled around before he crawled over to the bed, noticing too late he was beginning to glow white. He crawled on the bed hugging Emilia, before noticing Rem.

Rem, the girl who gave him courage and power...she was still asleep, and now beginning to glow as well. He used the last of his strength to pull her towards him and hug her as well, not caring if his blood began to cover her. Emilia felt the wet splotches on her and began to wake.

* * *

"Geyahhh!"

Petra dropped her tray as she saw that she was glowing white. Frederica fell to her kness, she too knew what this meant. Reinhard zipped past them and made a beeline for where he last saw Subaru and Emilia. Garfiel punched the ground in frustration and fury.

"THA' FUCKER! FUCK! HE GOT US ALL KILLED!"

Garfiel could only spit insults and curses against the man who ruined everything in his life...and now was going to get everyone killed. Roswaal sat with Ram, as she began to panic.

"Roswaal, what is-"  
"-It's too late Ram. Let's just enjoy each other's company, okay?"

Ram blushed as she reached out to him...kissing him on the forehead, shocking the sorcerer to no end.

Reinhard made it to the room and looked over at Subaru bleeding to death on the bed, and Pride standing there, smiling at him.

"Well, seeing the Sword Saint get erased will cheer me up."

Reinhard gritted his teeth and dashed to Pride, ready to slice his head clean off with a chop to his neck.

"NATSUKI SUBARU!"

Hate. Hatered. The Sword Saint hated this person to no end. And now he was going to die because of him. He would-

"Buh bye."

Reinhard vanished into nothing. Pride looked over and saw a now awake Emilia caressing Subaru's hair.

"Su-"

" _Oh Subaru, guess the fun ends here huh?"_

Echidna spoke her melancholic last words...All of them disappeared into nothing. Their universe erased along with it.

* * *

Pride took Iris's hand and they walked out of the room, only to run into Master Swordsman Batman.

"Hey now, I though we made a deal with them?"  
"Nah, you guys did that, I never made a deal with those guys."  
"Fair enough, lessens the people we have to worry about."

They both nodded when he noticed Pride's terrible condition.

"Want Felix to heal you up?"  
"Yeah, I need to get back to 100% to get those fuckers back!"  
"Yes well, the arm is gone so nothing can be done about that, the eye i easily fixed."

They continued walking and talking.

"We have a procedure that would help you...but cosmetically it would look-"  
"-Screw it. I'll do it. As if I care about how I look anymore anyways."  
"Very well then...let's get going... **old friend.** "  
"Hm."

Pride smirked.

The two men, Natsuki Subaru and Batman walked side by side as they opened a portal in front of them.

* * *

After several minutes the procedure ended and they were now in the Augria Sand Dunes, meeting with the other Society members. He looked over the results. His eye was back and much of his wounds were healed up.

"Don't like it? I worked really hard on it you know?"  
"No, no, I like it Felix. It's just something I need to get used to is all."

He looked over his new arm. It was the arm of a black Ground Dragon. It's clawed form was quite the sight, but Pride enjoyed it nonetheless. He also fixed up his tracksuit...but also had Omega change the colors to black, white and grey. He also had fixed himself a new cloak with grey chains holding it together.

"Hey, just had to be more original you know."  
"It suits you."  
"Thank you Felix."

Felix winked at him, making him nod. Iris looked up at her master and nodded as well, earning her a gentle pat on the head.

"Now then, we're supposed to secure the Algol Tree then?"  
"Yes, Anti-Monitor wants us to do just that and maybe even get rid of the last remaining Alliance members."  
"Sounds fine to me."

Doing the same as the others, they held onto one of the Batmen that were in their group, flying with the root as they looked back down to their bosses.

Then back forward, ready to finish things.

"It's time to kill the multiverse."  
"Yes Natsuki Subaru...for the perfect world."

* * *

Anti-Monitor and Satella turned to see the Black Lantern Battery crumble away and the skeletal figure vanish out of sight.

" **Seems that the Black Lanterns are of no use any longer then."**  
"...And...we….have more obstacles…"

They both turned back and saw countless spaceships facing them, all from different alien civilizations. Even gods from the Greek and Norse mythology were there. Even New Gods had begun arriving.

"Don't care...don't care...I want Subaru...kill them all...Subaru…"  
" **Then let us be rid of these pests and get our goals in order.** "

Satella summoned countless Unseen Hands, had her shadow form domes around herself and a red aura surrounded herself.

"Subaru. Subaru. Subaru, Subaru, Subaru, Subaru, Subaru, Subaru, Subaru, Love, Love, Love, Love you, Love, Flugel, Flugel, Flugel, Flugel, FLUGEL."

Anti-Monitor looked over the corner of his shoulder and shook his head.

" **Let us see if they will be more of a challenge than you.** "

Looking over, it was Volcanica. Beaten to a bloody mess, with his wings ripped to shreds.

"Aghk. We will stop you both. Mark my words."

Just then, Od Laguna, now free from being used as a power source for the Black Lanterns hovered around the destroyed platform they were on. Anti-Monitor raised his fists to the air and had energy leaking out of his mouth.

" **THEN COME TO US! YOU WILL ALL DIE AND BECOME STEPPING STONES FOR OUR PERFECT WORLD! A WORLD WITHOUT THE MULTIVERSE!"**

Satella shot out her Unseen Hands and the spaceships began opening firing.

* * *

Out in the vast reaches of space, or maybe even at the very deep edges of it, a single chair sat in the middle of nowhere.

"Hahhhh, things have taken to the shitter."

A woman with short black hair and wearing a cute white and black short dress got up from the chair and stretched out her arms.

"Now I gotta do something about it, don't I?"

Large bird like wings also sprang out of her back…

* * *

Emilia opened her eyes and found herself floating in a bright setting.

"Where am I?"  
"Near the base of the Algol Tree, at least that's how I can explain it."

Emilia looked over and saw Subaru crossing his arms looking back, floating as well.

"There is something very important I need from you, Emilia. Something only you could do."  
"Su-"

She trembled and saw his jade eye...making her summon icicles around herself.

"Please don't make this harder than it should be."  
"Then do me a favor."

Now, thousands of ice spears surrounded herself, including two gigantic ones, as a single tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Get out of Subaru."

"..."

"Get out...of the PERSON I LOVE!"

 _The end was nigh and how it would all transpire, was still to be filled with unsettling consequences. This was it..._

* * *

 ** _AN: ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis - Part Two: The Acceptance of Death [END]_**

 ** _Final Part: The Ending of Endearment [BEGIN]_**


	91. Chapter 91: Never Be Afraid

**AN: Sorry for the late upload trying to upload this story was weird endeavor of uploading from mobile to computer, ugh. Ahem! Anyways, here is the start of Part 3 and Final part to Arc 9...and maybe more than that. OH!**

 **And yes, as some people pointed out...Pandora's demise was much to be desired...but a simple case of the 'lazy' got me stuck on how to end her life. So my bad!**

 **Hmmmmmm...okay well other than the trailer for 'Heriditary' getting me excited for 2018 and my official OP for this part of the Arc is "Be the One by Konomi Suzuki" and the ED definetly has to be "To the Future Days" by Myth & Roid", use your imaginations how that would look like. I have nothing else to say.**

 **So enough of this idle talk, back to the action! ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety One: Never Be Afraid

Still traversing the great root of the Algol Tree, the team looked around, they began noticing that the space around them was going dull white the more they flew up towards the source. Dr. Fate gazed around as he could tell they were getting ever closer to the main tree, noticing the other roots and vines…

"Wait, I can see them?"

Then everyone noticed it as well. They were seeing the roots and vines.

And Rem coming to her own conclusion tapped her foot on the root...and was able to touch it.

"Look, Rem is able to touch it."

Batman quickly had everyone let him go and they realized they could simply stand on it. So it was decided to let everyone begin walking up the root for awhile until they felt it necessary to begin flying again.

Sarah marveled at the almost intricate display of white roots, still being visible in the white space around them, she moved closer to Batman as she and Frederica noticed he was in some deep planning in his mind. So Sarah decided to inquire about it.

"Yes, Bruce was it?"

"...Hm? Oh, something was on my mind is all."

"Care to discuss it?"

Frederica nodded with her opinion on the matter, to which Batman looked over at them, his eyes still hidden in the visor of his Hellbat armor.

"It's just, even with all the insanity of the Black Lanterns fight...I noticed something."

"Hm?"

"...My son, Damian...I don't know where he is right now."

"...Yes, Heretic. That's right."

She raised her brows and Frederica did the same.

"We didn't see him after the battle with the Black Lanterns, did you Frederica?"

"No, nor did I see him in the chaos of that fight."

"Then...where is he?"

Batman turned around, continuing to walk. Both ladies felt he must have felt some worry for his son, fearing even the worst possibility of what happened to him. They feel some anger towards Damian for being such a troublesome son.

So Sarah tapped his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Wait here."

"Huh?"

She ran back and met with Dr. Fate.

"Dr. Fate-sama, can you do something for me?"

"If it is in my abilities to do so."

"Yes, well, it seems Heretic is missing...can you find out where he is, or what has become of him, please?"

Dr. Fate sighed, summoning a sizable book in his hands and magically flipped through the pages. He looked at a certain page and began muttering an incantation, before the book lit up for a few seconds.

Roswaal and Ram watched in curiosity seeing him do this.

Then he shut the book and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"He is alive."

"Thank goodness."

Even though Sarah breathed a sigh of relief for her fiance's sake, she still wondered aloud.

"But where is he?"

"He seems to be wandering around the converged Earth...as if…"

"Yes, as if?"

"As if he is looking for something."

Sarah nodded and bowed to him in thanks as she quickly walked back to inform Batman. Though Wonder Woman met with Dr. Fate.

"What do you think he is looking for?"

"Whatever it may be, knowing the Heretic's tactics...it would be displeasing for Batman."

"Then…"

"It's probably to kill someone."

* * *

Down in the underground passages, the Partisans were having an emergency meeting as they saw several of their members were gone or dead. This included Meili and Chin who were killed by the Black Lanterns and a good chunk of their ground forces as well. Still, they knew nothing about what had occurred to Crusch and the others.

That is until Petra came running through the wet stairs and motioned to Julius who had returned.

Felt herself ran to him.

"Julius! What happened?!"

"...The mission failed, we were unable to take the tower."

"And the others?"

"Other than Crusch-sama herself, our compatriots are not too far behind."

"What about her-"

"-She is dead."

A silence filled the room. Some weeped. Some grunted. Some sighed.

"She was killed by the Sage of the tower and the others aiding her."

"Others? Who?"

"The ones who seemed to be tricked by their Batman."

"Idiots, if they knew how insidious that hellish filth actually was."

Julius then motioned behind himself, revealing a figure coming out...but it was how he looked with his pointed ears and metallic suit that startled everyone to no end. They even began preparing for battle, before Julius used his remaining arm to calm them.

"Relax, besides his obviously terrible tastes in armor choices, he is trustworthy."

"I've come to let you know that you have a chance."

Heretic spoke to them about Master Swordsman Batman and his enforcers being away from the world and in a rousing speech told them that now was a perfect time to topple his tower and begin taking back their country.

"Not to worry, he is preoccupied with several heroes in my world...now, NOW is the perfect moment wouldn't you agree?"

Still, some were off put by his appearance and feared it might have been a trap, but Wilhelm arriving and vouching for him gave them the courage to do it.

They let out a rising roar of joy as they were preparing to begin taking their homes back from the vile Batman.

However, it was Petra, still who noticed Heretic was leaning on a wall watching them, his electro blue eyes on his helmet stared at them. Inside his helmet, his dark blue eyes narrowed.

Whispering to himself alone.

"Too bad, they don't seem like bad people."

Heretic crossed his arms, letting a drop of water drop on his head.

"But for the rest of us to survive... **you all have to die**."

With this, Heretic's schemes began to swing into motion.

* * *

Back with the citizens and refugees, they all looked around the city around them.

It was horrible.

Plum held onto her father as he carried affectionately, using his other hand to hug his wife...gazing around the devastation.

"This is really bad."

So many destroyed buildings, streets cracked, smoke rising into the sunny sky, the earth cracked revealing bits of lava sprinkling out of it. Pulverized houses, furniture and carriages smashed apart and strewn about. They even looked up and saw an van plowed into the side of inn.

In just a manner of minutes it looked as if the entire converged cities went through an entire year of war.

Cyborg scanned away as he looked for any survivors, or suspicious activity.

Petra fixed her coat which had some sut on it, but her face lost her calm expression as she sadly sighed. Otto noticed this fairly quickly.

"Petra-chan?"

"Otto, will everything be alright after this?"

"Well, once the worlds are put back together I'm sure it will work out."

"No, it's not just that. The Sage possessed Subaru. The capital is super destroyed and…"

"And…?"

"...What if Bruce, wants to stay here and not come back with us?"

Otto quickly understood that for the longest time Petra only knew Subaru and Batman being together as friends. And even if she was mature for her age alone, she still had some childish tendencies...like how she didn't want Batman to leave. Even he felt adamant about Bruce going back to his world after everything they all had gone through, he considered him a value friend and even mentor.

"Petra, whatever happens, I'm sure it will work out in the end. The Sword Saint and Batman working together? And all those heroes going as well? Things should be back to normal in no time."

"O-Okay."

She nodded in agreement, but she still had an issue she had to address.

"Otto-san."

"Yeah?"

"I-I love Subaru."

"...Huh?"

Otto was quite stunned to hear this, but he figured the way she acted around him all these years was evident to fact. It was still quite the thing to hear.

"And w-why would-"

"-I made up my mind about it, is all."

"Um what reasoning?"

"I'm going to tell him when he comes back."

She bashfully rubbed her hands together, she was shy about it, but also worried about rejection. For her, Subaru seemed to not understand the concept of Lugnican customs of fifteen year olds being considered adults by that point. Now that she easily reached that age, she wanted to see if she had a chance with him. Even if he had his sights set on Emilia and Rem, she wanted to see...if he could look her way as well.

"Not trying to sound insensitive or anything, but good luck Petra-chan."

"Ah...TEI!"

"HEADBUTT?!"

She headbutted his sides, making the man lurch over in pain, but looked over and saw her smile at him...as if saying thank you to him. She hurried over and began speaking pleasantries with Rigel.

Otto let out a comforted breath.

"Natsuki-san, be nice to her. If you make her cry, I'll sock you to the floor."

He chuckled at his own comment and hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

Aquaman also began noticing the devastation around them, thinking to himself that though their world was well equipped for handling events such as this...the other world might not be so, and could quickly plunge into chaos.

The world merging with another.

The dead rising and attacking the living.

"This could mean trouble for them, once everything is put back together at least."

But it was Anastasia that let him know her thoughts on the subject.

"Yeah, it's going to take a lot of money to fix all this, not only that but the fact that so many people, died. There would have to be a lot of explanations about what happened."

"And since your world didn't know about the multiverse, this may lead to some quite dangerous reactions."

"True, but you know Aquaman-san. Our world has still been through a lot, so I think, well in my opinion at least. That once something is broken it can be either fixed...or made into something new."

Aquaman seemed to nod with his eyes closed.

"You truy are worthy of being a leader ."

"Oh stop it, you're making this girl feel bashful now."

She faked her embarrassment and relished in the idea of an actual king complimenting her.

* * *

Normal Subaru met with Karagarian Subaru.

"Hey so, I was just wondering…"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you have any advice for a new parent like me?"

"Ha, even with all this crazy stuff happening, you want parental advice?"

"Just to get my mind off things."

He turned his head to his wife chatting away with Emilia and Julius, possibly how their relationship works in their world.

The two Subaru's nodded.

"Well, I'd say play with the kid and act like not only they are your child, but also a best friend."

"Wouldn't that make them a little angry, that you don't treat them in a certain way?"

"Nah, I mean when I mess around with Rigel he likes it, like God intended him to be treated that way."

Rigel shot a death stare at his dad, making Subaru laugh about it.

Still, the two did see him look away and continue conversing with Petra.

"But always, and I mean always tell them that you love them, not matter how hard things get or how much things change. That would be the best advice."

"Alright."

"Oh and get them something nice for their birthday, they'll really love you then!"

"Bribery huh? Ha, I can see that working, hahaha."

The two laughed, just as Halibel blocked a dagger that was flung at them.

* * *

"COMPANY!"

All the heroes huddled around the ones who couldn't fight as they found themselves surrounded by Witch Cultists. Some wore their normal attire while others actually other weapons such as spears, nunchucks and even rapiers.

Emerging past them was one without a hood but a clay mask painted white with the symbol of the cult painted on it. What was evident was the person wore a purple business suit, with a necklace that had a metia medallion attached to it. In his black gloved hand, he had a metia staff that made a spiral at the end of it. And he had long disheveled grey hair.

"Well well, it seems Scarecrow-sama was unable to leave this party whimpering and slobbering on the floor filled with fear. That is not very ethically sound for his usual practices. Maybe the 'Sloth' part of his title had taken hold of his practices."

Aquaman aimed his trident at the man.

"Witch Cultist! Stand aside or face dire punishment."

"Hm, ordinarily I might've. But in this case I have orders and a good employee always does his best to meet their requirements, right?"

Halibel narrowed his slant eyes.

"Fearmonger."

"Huh?"

Normal Subaru tilted his head at this word, Karagarian Subaru held his wife's hand as Halibel continued.

"This guy is the Sin Archbishop of Sloth, Scarecrow's, personal errand boy. We've run into him before several times."

Soon, Fearmonger tilted his head looking over the crowd and saw a face that made him flinch.

"Well, I see I was quite fortunate then."

"The hell are spouting off about?"

"Well...I get to meet the other me."

Fearmonger removed his mask and tossed it to the ground, shattering it completely...causing everyone to flinch when they saw who it was under the mask.

"...t…"

Karagarian Subaru muttered as fear swept across his face.

 **"Otto?"**

"Hm? Did we ever meet in our world? No, I don't think so…"

Otto pondered this as he brushed his long grey hair, his eyes devoid of any real natural light, bags under them. His lips were terribly cut up and a piece of chin was ripped out.

It was terrible sight.

The other two Otto's starred in terror seeing that this version of himself was actually a Witch Cultist.

In his head, Karagarian Subaru realized that since he had escaped with Rem, he left Otto to be captured by the Witch's Cult, but with Petelgeuse dying in the rampage by Puck, Scarecrow must have taken his place as the Sin Archbishop of Sloth. In that time, he may have used Otto for experiments with his Fear Toxin, over and over again, crumbling his fragile mind apart, and thus brainwashed him to join the Witch's Cult and serve him. Going into towns and cities to leave Fear Toxin canisters for surprise attacks; even being instrumental in the attack on Priestella, where twelve thousand died, including most of the Royal Candidates.

That was his best theory.

"Now, my manners should be better than this, yes? Hehe, with further ado…"

He did a polite bow to them, one of the utmost nature.

"My name is Otto Suwen. Former traveling merchant without a home. Member of the Witch's Cult. With the title of 'Fearmonger'. Pleased to meet you all."

Everyone tensed up as they saw him raise himself, before he playfully facepalmed himself.

"Oh how utterly rude of me, I forgot my place and introduce my guest, please right this way, sir."

"At least a lowly grunt knows how to apologize. That is fine, you learned from your pitiful mistake and have decided to apologize for it. Very good."

Emerging past the bowing Witch Cultist, was a handsome, but somewhat tired looking man. He had dark purple with one part of his hair flowing down the side of his face. His dark purple eyes, looked down at them all with some malice to them, but mostly indifference. He wore an elegant noble attire, with a red jewel on his collar, black fur on right shoulder and at the end of wrist, truly extravagant.

He also had rings on all of his fingers, on both hands. Each of them was black but had different colored jewels on them.

He smirked down at them.

"While looking quite different than what I am used to, I am not at all impressed by this collection of nitwits. Ah, what I wouldn't give to actually meet someone with actual strength and class to them."

"...Who are you?"

Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes at them a frightening arua encircled him as he peered at all fo them.

"Do not order me around boy. I am above your insignificant existence as it is, and for you to ask my name before my own is typical of utter trash. Though even trash was once the form of something that was used with purpose...I don't even see you that way at all. Although…"

He took a big whiff of the air and looked over the crowd.

Karagarian Rem tugged on Subaru's wrist as she hid her eyes under her long hair.

"Rem?"

"Honey...he.."

She narrowed her eyes up at him, giving off a feeling, Subaru once felt in a loop many years, one that ended badly for him.

"He has the Witch's Scent."

"Then...he's-"

Before he could finish Aquaman stepped a bit forward, making a humble nod.

"I am Aquaman, King of the Underwater Kingdom of Atlantis! I ask you state your name as well."

"Oh, a king? Underwater kingdom? My, such an outrageous claim! But seeing the oddities of this world, I cannot have any reason not to believe you at all. Then, allow me to grace you with my name and title, oh king."

The man seemed to extravagantly bow to him, making Aquaman tense about the man.

He raised himself stroked the elegant fur that was on his shoulder.

"I am from a world where I am still alive and young, which has, luckily been spared at the moment for my cooperation."

"...hm."

"Then let me be blunt about this."

He used his other hand to show it as if he was made of gold.

"I am Vollachia. Stride Vollachia. I am what you would call, the **Sin Archbishop of Pride**."

Everyone panicked when they heard his claim, Anastasia trembled unexpectedly as she corroborated his claim.

"I heard from a conversation Wilhelm had with Julius; that Stride Vollachia was his arch enemy when he was younger! But he died about 20 years ago!"

"Then Ms. Hoshin, he's from a world where the timeline has not caught up with the present. He must've joined the Society as well."

Stride clapped his hands.

"Correct king. I am the secret member of this group, even that helmeted buffoon in the ridiculous outfit was not told of my existence. Only the current Pride, Master Swordsman Batman, and Anti-Monitor himself knew about me. While I despise taking orders from any living being, I hate to admit that if I went against them, Anti-Monitor or Batman would no doubt destroy my world; erasing my existence. Such a damn nuisance."

Stride played with his longer strands of hair before taking a deep breath.

"Now then, I was sent here to kill the rest of you. Don't try to fight back or anything, because I would just as easily beat you down like it was nothing."

But he could see their ill-willingness to back down.

"Then I have no choice but to end your tiny existences from this world. Such a bother."

He snapped his fingers and the WItch Cultists drew out their weapons. Sure enough Pamela summoned countless vines around herself, protecting Crusch and Ferris as well. Halibel readied himself as well….

Fearmonger slammed his staff to the ground.

"DONA!"

The staf glew and several earth spikes shot out of the ground, all of which came close to the other group, only to broken apart by Raven and her shadow magic.

Now, Stride rubbed his chin, just as the Witch Cultists charged in.

"Absolutely negligent and a waste of time, but I can only expect this from complete embodiments of afterbirth...So it is amusing…"

A sinister smile crept on his and Fearmonger's faces…

* * *

Karagarian Batman continued walking with the others, only for him to be in deep contemplation. Tia instantly recognized the troubling behavior he was displaying. So, she took hold of his hand, interlocking their fingers together and stared up at him with her illuminating yellow eyes.

The action startled him, but he relaxed when he saw her concerned face, tightening the grip, but being tender about it.

"Bruce, what is troubling you? If it's the Society, relax, I'll just kill them."

"Thanks for that...but no...it's just."

"Just?"

He slowed down his pace so he could be closer to her.

"The truth of the matter is...I am worried about some of the other worlds in particular."

"For what?"

"...For a person still, being alive."

"Darling, um. You've been staring at that sorcerer for a while. The pink haired one has taken notice of it as well."

He looked away from Tia, to see Roswaal still walking some distance ahead of him, but also of Ram who peeked her sight at him.

It was obvious she noticed him as well, every once in awhile, glancing back very sharply.

"Ram."

"She a friend? Though she looks like Rem, a lot in fact. It's crazy."

"...Her sister."

Tia was stunned to hear this...but also saddened. She knew Rem never spoke of her once, so it would be evident of her fate.

"How did she-"

"-The Witch's Cult attacked. Neither me nor Subaru or Rem were there when it happened. We couldn't save her or the others."

"...I see."

He then surprisingly looked back to her and took his free hand to gently rub the lime green streak of hair she had; making her close her eyes and moan just a bit.

"We all lost something that day, but eventually got something in return."

"Hm. An equivalent exchange of sorts."

"Of sorts...but still."

He looked back and under his helmet his eyes furrowed at the sight of him.

"There was one person...who out of everyone that day, that... **actually deserved to die**."

He continued walking with her, both of them had now serious expressions...a couples killing intent.

* * *

Beatrice continued walking on, staring out to the roots and vines around her, but her heart was heavy. She was afraid.

"Subaru."

She was scared of losing him. The one person who showed her the splendor of the world. The light outside of her confines and who introduced her to people she could call friends.

"Spirit."

"Huh?"

She turned to see Black Adam walking behind her, she made a slightly sour look.

"Oh, Black Adam, I suppose. Is something wrong?"

"If anyone should be answering that question, it would be you."

"Hmph...hmph...hm…"

Beatrice's strong demeanor wilted away. She couldn't put on a strong front, mostly due to her insecurities at the moment, all because of her worries for her friend...no her family.

"I...I already lost nii-chan, it hurt so much, like my stomach was about to burst, I suppose. Betty hates the feeling of loss, Betty has felt it so many times over the countless years, and now Subaru is...Betty is afraid of losing him."

She had tears welling up in her eyes, even if she tried her best to hide them from his sight.

So Black Adam sighed and looked out to the white void around them.

"Listen well spirit, there are times like this when the problems of your life strike at you intending to instill fear and panic into your heart. It is easy to let it consume you, but you mustn't."

Beatrice looked up as Black Adam continued.

"Those that bring you those feelings and threats...they must be dealt with accordingly. Strike them with fear, make them nervous and have them surrender. But you mustn't allow yourself the same response. You must never be afraid. Understand, Beatrice?"

Beatrice quickly wiped away her stray tears and smiled up at him.

"Humans do say the oddest things, I suppose."

"I am a God, but I have the mercy of sharing my wisdom…"

He looked away with a huge frown on his face, making the spirit finally relax.

But still she looked ahead of herself to prepare for anything that got in the way of her saving Subaru.

* * *

Rem held her hands to her chest and did a small prayer.

She had hoped that this would help, as her prayers did seem to keep her closest friends alive and well for the most part.

"...Mm."

Still, they had lost other friends in the events leading to this, and she felt that she would do anything to help them in the future.

She thought of them.

Wilhelm; the brave knight who helped her beloved in countless battles and showed them the utmost respect.

Ricardo; a jolly warrior who seemed to get along with almost everyone.

Rom; a man who Subaru and Batman seemed to know very well and helped save lives in the end.

So many gone, yet her friends and sister were still alive.

"Please…"

She prayed.

Hoping that it would mean something.

Hoping that nothing bad would happen.

Hoping no else had to die…

* * *

Sekhmet sighed loudly as she and the other Witches continuing walking, she was obviously tired and bored...though there was one thing occupying her mind. Daphne took notice.

"Hey Met Met, you usually don't come walking with us anywhere...why are you coming along?"  
"...Hahhhh, well, for some, hahhhhhh odd reason I've taking a sort of liking to a certain someone."  
"...Wait."

She sniffed the air and instantly recognized the smell of attraction coming off of her.

"No way, who is it."  
"The one who is...hahhhhh, leading the charge."  
"Wuh?! Bat Bat?! Him?!"

She nodded, so Daphne had her claws remove her blindfold and her golden eyes observed his back...that's when it was clarified to them all.

"Other than him being big and strong, not to mention brave and smart...he is rather cool."  
"Well, hahhhh, I reid to not be a superficial….huhhhhhh person you know?"  
"True...but also-"  
"-Yes it is as expected...huhhhhhh, **we have lost our Authorities.** "

The girls did seem to be pretty surprised to see the facts of the matter, but without Sekhmet floating around instead of walking, Typhon trying to judge everyone or the men fighting over Carmilla, it was clear as day they did not have the Witch Genes in them any longer.

Of which Typhon asked Sekhmet.

"So mama, what about us fighting?"  
"Well, haahhhhh, I know some wind magic, though not too much….huhhhh, Minerva is strong and she has that ring with her right now...hahhhhhh, you are an oni, so there's that. Hmmmm, hahhhhh, Daphne has her coffin to fight for her and Carmilla...can make googly eyes at them or something."

Carmilla panicked as it was evident she was the one of the entire group without any fighting experience and was completely defenseless.

"Ah, what...um, do I do….about t-that?"

It looked as if she was about to cry, but Typhon calmed her down by promising her to she would protect her, amijng her agree bashfully.

Typhon still innocently asked though.

"Why did we lose our Authorities?"  
"Um...I think, well, er, it must've had something to do...well, um, uhhhh, with Minerva's ring, bringing us back...a-and stuff."  
"Hmmmm, yeah that's probably it. Oh well."

She happily skipped ahead as the others watched on, silently wondering what their lives would be like, now that they were back to the world of the living, no longer with their powers nor the ability to stay young.

They would live normal lives, get old and die.

Typhon cutely messed around with Starfire and Wonder Girl, all the while the others were in some deep contemplation.

….With Daphne deciding to keep her blindfold off, as she no longer needed it, feeling a strange sense of freedom from it.

* * *

Reinhard walked next to Felt as she looked at the back of the one leading the charge, Batman.

"Even still Felt-sama, I wish you didn't come along with us."  
"Zip it Reinhard! I'm coming of my own free will either way, I would have just ordered to do so anyways."  
"Of course."  
"But…"

She looked up to the white sky above them.

"I need to make up for what I did when I became a Red Lantern...for hurting so many people...killing Red Tornado-aniki….and-"  
"-Felt-sama, no one blames you for what-"  
"-Well I do. And that won't change the fact."

She put her hands on her hips with a sour look on her face.

"Besides, I wanna help save Subaru-nii chan too, we've pals for a while. Plus...he's important to Bruce."  
"...I see then."

Reinhard smirked a bit looking at Felt gaze out to the odd surroundings they were in, sensing the incoming sneak attack.

"Huh?!"

He looked up and saw Master Swordsman Batman leaping down with his sword drawn, intending to strike down Felt.

 **"FELT-SAMA!"**

He grabbed his own sword.

His scream got everyone else's attention. They also saw Master Swordsman about to clash with Reinhard.

Before they could make a move, a sudden attack struck the root they were standing on, breaking it apart, many of them falling through it.

* * *

"FLYERS! GRAB A PARTNER!"

Batman barked out these orders as they each grabbed onto someone without the ability to fly.

Each of them landing on a now different branch or root of the Algol Tree. Now, they all looked up and saw that the last members of the Apocatastasis Society were jumping or flying down to them.

In the corner of their eye, they saw the Shadow Demons charging in mass towards them. Kyle Rayer and Minerva readied their rings.

"Minerva!"  
"Let's go!"

Both of them aimed their rings at the horde and fired a single giant white beam. The properties of said beam incinerated all of them instantly.

But soon Minerva panted and her ring slipped off her finger and she returned to normal.

"Damn, my ring ran out of juice!"

Typhon pointed up in surprise as their opponents began making their landings.

"Oh, here they come!"

* * *

Batman held Frederica and Sarah in his arms as he used his conjured wings to land down safely.

"You two okay?"

They both responded accordingly. He gently let them go and they held onto his shoulders...only to look forward and see someone he hadn't seen in some time.

"Where did they pluck you out of?"  
"Hmmm, I suppose from the very same world that the boy is married with the blue haired maid?"  
"Figures you would still be alive there...ELSA."

Elsa Granhiert walked towards him seductively with another person he didn't recognize…a seductive woman wearing a buttoned up short trench coat and boots. Her narrow eyes were light brown, while her hair was maroon colored with a streak of pink to it. She seemed to be holding a large blade, obviously also from Gusteko.

"Oh, this is an associate of mine. She is Maira Vizard. She is also part of my assassination group."

She nodded as she let out a small low growl, her left arm changing to red scales.

"She is a dragon human, very rare nowadays…"

Batman's visor glew brightly.

"I don't care."

* * *

 _Batman, Frederica W. Baumann and Sarah W. Remendis_

 _Vs._

 _Elsa Granhiert and Maira Vizard_

* * *

Reinhard moved away from the destroyed section of the root and made it over to Felt checking her, but luckily seeing she was not hurt.

Superman floated over to them, but his glowing red eyes kept his sights on the figure emerging from the debris.

 _ **"It's time I killed the both of you. You two are the biggest threats to not only the Society, but my Regime as well."**_

Reinhard guarded Felt as Superman clenched his fists.

 _ **"It's time die, Sword Saint, and you as well….CLARK."**_

Master Swordsman dragged his two Dragon Swords across the floor, his eyes shimmering red with fury.

* * *

 _Superman, Reinhard Van Astrea and Felt_

 _Vs._

 _The Master Swordsman Batman_

* * *

Starfire checked on the others that were with her.

Wonder Girl rubbed her head as she showed she was fine.

Wonder Woman helped Rem up as they collected themselves.

Julius ran over to them as well, making sure all of them were well enough to move.

"You...killed her…."

They heard the metallic sounding, yet eerie voice behind them, some distance away.

They looked and saw him...the terrifying aura surrounding him and his eyes glowing.

At least, the three eyes that adorned his helmet.

 **"YOU KILLED PANDORA!"**

He let out a yell, which sent a gravitational pulse all around them, making them all take a step back.

Wonder Woman unsheathed her sword, but with an expression of regret.

"Bruce."

* * *

 _Wonder Woman, Rem, Julius Juukulius, Wonder Girl and Starfire_

 _Vs._

 _Warlock of Tristitia Batman_

* * *

Black Adam and Beatrice floated down to their own section of the tree and came face to face...with what appeared to be a male version of her.

"Betty is troubled seeing a person like you around, I suppose."  
"Borris is as well, I suppose."

Borris stood there wearing what appeared to be silver gauntlets, obviously metia armor made specifically for him. When he clenched his fists, magic spewed out of his entire being, making the two ready themselves.

"Borris will fight and beat you both down, I Suppose. And then, Borris...will find meaning in the new world!"

* * *

 _Black Adam and Beatrice_

 _Vs._

 _Borris_

* * *

Karagarian held Tia, in a bridal style. It was necessary due to her own ability to fly, but she seemed to enjoy it. Roswaal landed nearby as well, carrying Ram.

As they landed they were faced with quite a sight.

In front of them was a female Roswaal and her compatriot a male Ram.

"I seeeee that I have to fight myself! This could only be described as a dreaaaaam of sorts."

Rey readied himself as he motioned his arms for an air slice attack.

The four of them got ready...that is until Tia and Batman released their battle auras, seemingly shocking everyone around them.

"A dream was it? Lady I don't know who you are...but facing me and my darling is not a dream-"  
"-It's a nightmare."

THe couple's eyes glimmered with a vicious, and unrelenting killing intent.

* * *

 _Karagarian Batman, Zarestia, Roswaal L. Mathers and Ram_

 _Vs._

 _Roswaal and Rey_

* * *

Dr. Fate helped float the Witches down to a root as it was evident they no longer had the Witch Genes within them, thus they had to fight by normal means. Carmilla looked up him.

"U-Um...well...the...thing is...hmm...thank you."  
"You are very welcome, now please stay close."  
"O-Okay."

She nodded timidly, but also relaxed. For the first time, she wasn't worried about a guy looking at her and losing himself to her Authority. She could now be calm and actually talk to people. Even if she was bad at it.

Skehemt sighed and made a tired looking annoyed expression, which Daphne noticed.

"Hahhhhhh, I wasn't separated with Batman, huhhhhhhhh, what a bother."  
"That's why you're annoyed?!"

Soon Minerva looked over and pointed to their adversary.

"There's a kid over there!"

They glanced over and saw what was a petite girl, looking akin to an elf with long pink hair. Wearing a long white robe that dragged along the ground and was simply too big for her hands to show completely through the sleeves.

Around her neck was a long scarf that seemed to look at them...then it moved.

"Oh look, it's your friends."  
"Well, more like my sisters, but either way it is simply exhilarating to see them again after so long. Honestly, if I understood what true loneliness was, then I would have said I felt it. But of course, I shouldn't lie about those sort of things."

The Witches seemed to get their attention to that girl and her talking scarf...they knew the speech pattern, the mannerisms and everything about this girl.

Or at least who possessed her.

"E...E-"  
"-Go on Carmilla, let it out. Don't hold back your intent to reveal my identity...though I go by Omega nowadays. I would like to hear your opinion."  
"Echidna."

The Witches; even Sekhmet was stunned to see that Echidna was there. Even if she was in the form that she was in now.

The scarf tilted it's head at them.

"I too am named Echidna, though the reasoning; as we discovered, is quite articulate but also simple. We-"  
"-You are Echidna's soul split into two halves."

The two of them were shocked into silence by the person floating down who answered for them.

In his hands were two hovering books, with their pages turning rapidly and glowing pink and yellow.

"I have seen the patterns of your soul. They are the very same, yet cut down the middle. Two halves occupying two bodies."

"Oh my!"

Omega seemed to blush seeing him.

"While my heart is also quite set on one man in particular, your prowess in magic! Magic that I have never seen in my life before! The very smell of magic you give off has no mana to it at all! Oh! Oh! This must be the magic from the other world! Yes, simply put I require you surrender. While I am pained to harm or actually destroy my sisters; you must live so I can have you give me the knowledge you have. Tell me your name! Ahem. I am Omega, once known as the Witch of Greed, Echidna. Now you."  
"...I am Dr. Fate."

Omega and Echidna looked at each other for a moment in absolute glee. Then they saw his books disperse into small specks of light as he floated off the ground.

"You are indeed a witch, what is your purpose of joining the Society then?"  
"Well, I was promised by the Anti-Monitor to have knowledge from my world and this one...and any other world we also converge down the road. Universe upon universe...a bounty of ideas, techniques, theories and formulas to grasp. It makes me warm inside."  
"...Hr."  
"Now in the case of this world, other than your magic and technology of course, I wish to find that which can help fulfill my desire of immortality itself. So I wish to obtain, study and utilize that which is called Dionesium."

Dr. Fate himself was taken aback by her goals, while the Witches tilted their heads or shrugged at the word.

"Dionesium was it?"  
"Yes, I wish to find all of the sources of it. Including making my new base near the Lazarus Pits."  
"...I see now. Then I know what must be done."

Dr. Fate summoned two giant ank symbols that surrounded themselves in spears made of blue light...all of them pointing at Omega and Echidna.

"You are person corrupted by their own selfish desires of knowledge. Even with all these lives at stake, you only think of yourself. Indeed you are Greed incarnate. A corrupted human, turned into a demon."  
"Such harsh words-"

Suddenly, a crater formed under Dr. Fate and his amulet glow brightly, and his eyes began radiate streams of red energy.

"And as for demons, let me tell you of their fate"  
"...Enlighten me."

Mana circulated around her as she smiled cheerfully at him.

The Witches too realized they would have to fight off their former friend and heard Dr. Fate's last quip.

"Demons are to be slain."  
"How dramatic and well, inappropriate to say to a cute girl like me. RIGHT, FATE?"

Dr. Fate moved his hands to aim at her.

Omega did the same.

* * *

 _Dr. Fate, Minerva, Sekhmet, Typhon, Carmilla and Daphne_

 _Vs._

 _Omega and Echidna_

* * *

Garfiel was flown down while he held onto the Pearlbaton siblings. He landed safely with them in tow, though the brothers quickly got off as they seemed uncomfortable. They even went as far as to grimace at Garfiel, who could only sigh.

Mimi on the other hand seemed to enjoy being carried around by him.

"Excuse me, I think you can put Mimi down now."  
"Y-Yeah, nee-san can walk just fine."

They angrily said this to him, Tivey fixing his monocle upset and Hetaro frowning at him. Seeing this, Mimi hugged onto his chest.

"Knock it off you two, leave my...um-uh, errr….b-boyfriend...Y-YEAH! Leave my boyfriend alone!"

Garfiel's face became tomato red while Tivey and Hetaro had looks as if their world had just ended for them. Though Knight Subaru chuckled seeing the ordeal.

"Maan, Beako, you think our Garfiel will have this much trouble in the future?"  
"Hmph, I hope we can at least worn the fool before he lets things get this awkward, I suppose."

Their little celebration when ahead of them something crashed landed only a few meters away. They all go to their battle stances...only to quickly get terrified when they saw who it was...well except Mimi; she got angry.

"Fake Garfiel!"  
"Shut it you little shit. Pieces of meat should hurry up die, speaking so much will just drain away your precious energy to fight back."

Justice Commander Garfiel walked forward in his usual suit of armor, also with his Batman style helmet on again. Though his eyes shined lime green specks under the eyes holes, giving off a monstrous appearance, he dragged with a large round purple shield with spiked edges, matching his color scheme...adorned on it was a lime green bat symbol.

His remarks to Mimi infuriated her brothers, but were stunned when they saw Garfiel toss away his vest and pulled out his custom twin shields he got from Themyscira.

He looked absolutely enraged.

 **"Don' ever talk to my girl lik' tha' ever again. Hear me asshole?!"**

Mimi blushed madly hearing him say this, leaving her brothers surprised to see him so quickly move in order to defend her honor.

Knight Subaru and Beatrice nodded in acknowledgment. Subaru got his sword and slabs of dark energy ready, while Beatrice began to float next to him.

Justice Commander Garfiel roared, sending an amazingly powerful shockwave shooting out around the area. It even almost knocked over Subaru…

"Well, weak ass me? What are you going fucking to do about it?"

Both versions of the same person snarled at each other, bright intense glimmers of hate shined form their eyes towards one another.

* * *

 _Garfiel Tinsel, Hetaro, Tivey and Mimi Pearlbaton, Knight Subaru and Beatrice_

 _VS._

 _Justice Commander Garfiel_

* * *

Kyle Rayner tried to shoot down to help, but he was suddenly surrounded by more Shadow Demons that tried to attack him, so he had to preoccupy himself with them, all the while Felix was sitting on a branch of the Algol Tree watching with fascination. He kicked his legs in the air as he fixed his dark purple suit.

"Time to see Papa Batman avenge Mama Pandora then! Should be a fun watch."

A devious smile crept across his face.

All the while even higher above him, Natsuki Subaru, who held the title of Sin Archbishop of Pride made his way further up the tree, with the help of his newly re-contracted spirit Iris. They used fire propulsion to fly higher and higher up.

"I'm gonna get inside first. The others can catch up later."

He looked down for a moment before glancing over at Iris, who blushed when looking eye to eye at him.

"Let's go Iris."

She nodded and they flew up...even as Pride looked up and began chuckling to himself.

* * *

Anti-Monitor and Satella continued their battles against the forces sent against them, with Satella using her Authority of Sloth and Greed to use her Unseen Hands to actually catch laser beams and toss them back at her opponents, destroying many spaceships. When one small spacecraft got through and blasted her to bits. It turned in the air...only for a shadow spike to rip out of it from the inside, causing it to explode. Satella murmured as she was fine and without a scratch.

They then noticed all around them were other magical based superheroes speaking cantos and yelling out incantations, possibly to slow them down. The New Gods began arriving in the distance, in their technologically advanced space shuttles and using their boom tubes ti get there.

Anti-Monitor readied himself-

"Go..away…"

Even Anti-Monitor was amazed to hear her speak with such malice in her voice.

"Go...away…"

Soon a giant shadow hand appeared behind her, being three times bigger than the Anti-Monitor himself, which made him impressed and curious to see it.

"Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Leave. Go. Go. Go. LEAVE. Go. GO. Or Die. Die? Yes Die. Die. Die. Dead. All of you. Die. Die...DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE ALL OF YOU. LEAVE US. LEAVE US. LEAVE US. LET US WIN. WIN! WIN! **WIN! WIN!** WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN!WIN! **WIIIIIIIIN!** ….For who? Oh, Su...baru, Subaru...Subaru…? SUBARU! SUBARU! NATSUKI SUBARU! SUBARU! OH SUBARU! MY LOVE! HE IS FLUGEL! FLUGEL! FLUGEL! FLUGEL! FLUGEL! I WANT FLUGEL! **FLUGEL!** LOVE! LOVE! LOVE YOU! MY HEART IS YOURS! YOURS IS MINE! LOVE ME! LET ME - **LET ME HAVE MY LOVE!** "

She shrieked out her final words as her eyes shined bright red as the hands shot out and reached out to the massive army before her.

The clashes to reach the Algol Tree and either restore, or corrupt the world had now begun…

* * *

 _In this moment, the clashes to define the future of countless worlds beyond the scope of understanding was suddenly started. Who lived and who died would be determined as well..._

* * *

 **AN: HA! You thought I was going to leave out Stride?! Think again...ALSO, NO MORE RESURRECTIONS. DEAD STAY DEAD. See ya!**


	92. Chapter 92: Carried Upon a Dragon's Back

**AN: ENJOY...**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Two: Carried Upon a Dragon's Back

His consciousness returning to him, he gazed through his helmet and began to see the white space around him, as well as the recognizable fan hurling towards him.

"OUCH! Whuzzat!?"

It slammed across his helmet rattling his head inside. It was this that caused Al to be forced to get up finally. He rubbed his head as he looked up and saw Priscilla crossing her arms as she looked down at him.

"Finally up then? Then get up and let's get moving."  
"Jeez Princess, let a man get some R&R."  
"Hmph, hurry now."

He got up and dusted himself...then heard the sounds of explosions. Looking up he saw that many branches of the Algol Tree had begun having what appeared to be blasts, fire, shockwaves and stream of beams flying out above them.

"Looks like they started then."  
"Oh Deathstroke."  
"Hey, it looks like we got separated then."

Deathstroke soon made himself known to them and upholstered his pistol. He cautiously looked around and nodded.

"Alright, we have a chance. Looks like everyone else is distracted, so we can make our way to the top."

Priscilla seemed to smile at the suggestion.

"How interesting….yes then, I order you to help us get to the top of the tree first then."  
"Man, you are a handful. Oh well, we're sort of stuck together. Come on then."

Deathstroke led the way as they continued up the tree...even if there was danger all around them.

* * *

Reinhard raised his Dragon Sword high and slammed it down, only for it to be be blocked by Master Swordsman Batman's own blade, sending out a loud shattering sound and sparks flying. Electrical currents wafted around them as well. Reinhard sensed the oncoming hit, but was overtaken by his speed and ate a spinning kick. Batman practically walked on the air and grabbed the back of his head, slamming his face to the ground. Superman fired a heat vision attack at him, but it simply curved around him and hit the ground. Seeing his chance, Batman sliced the air, sending out a massive air slice at him. Superman blocked it, only to see Batman behind him, swatting him down to the ground with his sword. As he crashed landed, Batman appeared next to him and stomped down on his face. Felt got behind him, but he simply concentrated and a huge shockwave emanated out of him, sending her flying back.

Reinhard clashed his sword with his own, both of them being locked in a vicious display of strikes. Batman stomped his foot on the ground and spikes made of light sprang out the ground around him, attempting to stab Reinhard.

He effortlessly dodged them.

Only to be headbutted in the face and actually stabbed in the chest with Batman's pointed ears, before he could even heave from the pain, Batman uppercutted him.

Reinhard kicked him away while still in the air, giving Superman the chance to punch him, cracking some of his armor.

Batman sighed at this and karate chopped him the face, then in the neck and shoulder; before grabbing his cape and flipping behind him and proceeding to spin him around and slamming him to the ground. A dagger flew out and completely missed him, he looked over and saw Felt, nervously glaring at him.

His simmering red eyes glared at the girl.

He then fired his own eye beams at her, only for the attack to be shattered away by Reinhard's sword.

Both men glared at each other.

Reinhard got behind him with intense speed, only for Batman to use Yang magic to summon his second Dragon Sword. He unleashed a vicious counter attack, which Reinhard met with efficiency. The trading blows continued, just as Superman flew fast at them, and landed punch on chest, blood shot out of him, only for Batman to growl loudly at them.

"Superman! Careful! He has the Divine Protection of Power Bleeding, he gets stronger the more injured he becomes!"

Sure enough Batman landed a super fast knee to his chin, before he placed his palm on his chest.

" _ **Jiwald.**_ "

A blast of magic shot him back, making Reinhard zip past him and continue their trading sword strikes. Then Batman threw one of the swords to his feet, missing him-

" _ **Al Matar."**_

He then blitzed forward and hit Reinhard with a magic infused knee to the sides, Reinhard struck him with an elbow the side of the head. The blows sent out a powerful push of air around them, making a crater form underneath them. Reinhard had his sword glow, which Batman followed through with as well. Soon they waited...staring...carefully-

"Er!"  
" _ **HR!"**_

The two men's swords struck each other and a the very air itself cracked around them, making Felt almost lose her mind from the powerful force. Superman hurried over and flew throwing a powerful punch to the side of his head-

" _ **I've had enough."**_

Batman did a masterful spinning slice, getting both men in the chest, before he leapt over and pulled something from his pouch. He stabbed Superman in the back with it.

"GAHHHHH!"  
"Superman?!"

Reinhard tackled Batman away, as he used Yang magic to summon light chains that grasped his second sword, pulling to him, he used boith swords to slice Reinhard down away from him, even as he jumped back.

He then saw Felt ready to fight, but simply walked to her, even...as a voice rang out in his head.

" _Felt-sama...please stop this!"  
_ " _ **No Reinhard, stay quiet and quit bothering me."**_

" _Please, no more. No more. NO MORE! I can't take it!"  
_ " _ **Shut it, we've been doing this for so long and now you decide to speak up again? After all these years?"**_

Batman almost reached her as she nervously backed away...Superman tried to get up, but felt the strength in body give way, he looked at his back, and instantly knew what had stabbed him.

"K...Kryptonite?"

Batman turned his head a tad bit as he kept walking towards Felt, who could only back away.

" _ **Yes Clark, I made that dagger especially for you. I was hoping to use it more efficiently than now, but still...this can work."**_

"Y-You went...so far…?"  
" _ **Clark, of anyone here, you should know of my intricate planning and that I always utilize the weaknesses of others."**_

Superman winced in pain as he couldn't even get up, only to be shot twice in the shoulder by Batman's Jiwald beams.

Reinhard kicked him the face, only for Batman to break through his defenses and punch him in the face, but Reinhard chopped him the shoulder, cutting through his armor and slicing him up. This infuriated Batman who clawed his face, almost tearing apart his eyes, then shoulder thrusted him away and kicking his stomach. Reinhard punched him several times before Batman kneed him in the face. Sending him away from the battle for a moment.

Batman rested his swords on his shoulders as he looked over the situation.

Superman was too ijured to do anything.

Reinhard was bloodied but getting back up.

Felt was scared, but not willing to back down.

"Hahhhh…"

With this, the voice of Reinhard was screaming incoherent words in his head.

He then thought about it….the past and what led him to this.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

It was the night when Batman along with Subaru had fought off Elsa, long enough for Reinhard to come through and defeat her.

When they were outside to leave for the mansion...Batman noticed the situation of him going along with some strangers. He felt it went against his code of conduct to do such a thing. He didn't trust them, he felt he needed to find his own way in this world, just as he would in his own world.

"Well Emilia, here's where we part ways."  
"Ah, ar-are you sure about this? I owe you something for saving me and Subaru!"  
"Someday...actually, do you know of a place that has some...let's say, mystical power to them? You know a sort of legendary temple or ruins?"  
"Hmmm….well, there is the Pleiades Watchtower. They say if you conquer it, you can seek the help of the Great Sage."  
"Great Sage?"  
"Yes, they are supposed to be the wisest person in the lands."  
"I see….thank you Emilia. I do hope we meet again."

Emilia sadly said goodbye, but he promised to see her again.

But it was a lie.

He would do anything to get home.

He summoned the Batwing which startled Emilia and Ram, shaking the carriage a bit. Batman landed in the cockpit and made his way away from there.

His own distrust of them, sent him away from these people.

"Why?! Why can't I just make it?!"

Batman slammed his fists on the sand as he roared out in frustration. It had been three weeks since he left Subaru in Emilia's care, having decided to take on the Watchtower, but no matter what he did...he could not get near it.

He tried flying near it with the Batwing. He was almost always nearly blasted out of the sky.

He tried using the Justice Armor to fly around it. Same results.

The Justice Buster. He was beset by countless Ma-Beasts and almost died.

Nothing he did worked and it was making him angry. He was infuriated with how many times he tried to make it inside. How many times he had to kill off Ma-Beasts all around him. Not knowing that he was merely delaying himself with the interference of Shaula.

"Damn it...DAMN IT!"

He furrowed his brows as it was evident he was exhausted and starving...but he couldn't give up, nor would he. He would beat the tower…

Even if….maybe…

"Reinhard...THAT'S IT! I just need to get Reinhard to help me...but he's too busy being the Sword Saint, so there's that. No...I just…"

A smile crept on his face.

"A just need to find a way...to get his powers. That's it! I need to plan this accordingly!"

Batman didn't know it then...but his prolonged time in the Augria Sand Dunes had made him intake too much of the Witch's Miasma, and now he was slowly, but surely; going insane.

Thoughts corrupted and darkened...he was no longer the same person, nor would he be able to return as such.

His own paranoia and extreme pessimistic tendencies led him to be suspicious of the others around him...unlike other worlds, where he chose to take a risk and trust the people he encountered that fateful day.

Now, the Batman was at the tethers of inhumanity, implementing his horrid plans to get the Sword Saint…and a way back home.

* * *

" **HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS, EXPLAIN!"**  
"It was the only way to get your attention, Sword Saint!"

Reinhard stood atop the Batwing as it flew through the dark stormy clouds. Below them there was a vicious battle being fought by the armies of Lugnica and Vollachia. A destructive event that swept across both kingdoms. Bodies littered the hills, mountains burned away and blood drenched nearby rivers and streams. The sounds of men choking, screaming, begging and crying melded with the roars of dragons roaring, flesh tearing and explosions breaking away the air they breathed.

All of this, part of Batman's plan.

He originally tried to kidnap Felt to get his attention, but it actually failed when he sensed his presence. It led to a fight that got Batman captured...only for him to summon the Batwing that helped to free him and kill his handlers. He even went that far. Killing. Kidnapping.

His mind was gone.

Now using the help of Deathstroke he orchestrated the assassination of countless nobleman from both nations, even going as far as to have him set up explosions near the border, setting tensions to flare.

The final pin in the plan was when he tricked Reinhard to attack him, it was during the destined meeting for the start of the Royal Selection. His appearance there startled everyone, making Reinhard act by swinging his sword at him, intending to slice apart his crazed former ally...only for Batman to open a tear in space and lead the attack into the streets of the capital of Vollachia, killing countless innocent civilians...they saw the tear in space and Reinhard...leading to the entirety of the nation to call for revenge.

Reinhard and everyone there, were so horrified by his actions, they didn't notice him escape through another tear in space.

With this, the candidates now had to act; a war had just started.

Up in the sky Reinhard stabbed his blade into the Batwing, with Batman firing his Frost Gun at him, but to no avail. Batman spun the Batwing in loops, trying to get him off, but Reinhard continued to defy the laws of physics by simply jumping off and run on the clouds themselves.

"I thought you were trusting and noble person, but I see now that was a front to get to me! Batman, in the name of the Dragon Kingdom of Lugnica, you will be slain for the unwarranted death and destruction you have caused!"

He leaped out to jump on the Batwing, but Batman pushed the emergency lever and shot out of the cockpit, tackling Reinhard in the air...that's when he noticed spell charms all around him, and his Batsuit had strange markings all over it. Batman began to speak incantation, even as Reinhard used he own hands to slice away at Batman-

"HRAGGHHH!"

Batman yelled as he finished the spell, several symbols appeared around them and a bright light shined on them.

"What are you planning?!"  
"I...I WILL HAVE YOUR STRENGTH, REINHARD-"

Just then, they were teleported near the Algol Tree's top; slowly their bodies, being unable to stand the sudden pressure began to break apart like clay.

Even Reinhard was shocked by what was happening to them-

-And soon they were teleported out of there and their bodies began falling from the sky and even through clouds.

Soon the Batwing flew under them, catching their pieces of flesh, as they now began to bleed and fester. Soon runes carved into the Batwing began to glow and the Batwing suddenly burst into pieces.

Soon everyone looked up and saw that light, heard the distorted, visceral screaming of two men. And then, saw something crashing down to the ground, causing the ground underneath them to tremble.

Soon from the smoke and debris, a naked man came out of the hole in the ground.

" _ **It worked."**_

A terrifying amalgamation of dark magic, lost to the world at large, but resurfaced by the machinations of Batman. He had now fused himself with Reinhard completely. His appearance much taller, but a combination of the physicality of Bruce Wayne and the charming eyes of Reinhard. His hair black, but with streaks of red. Cracks formed all over his body, showing the different parts of themselves that melded together.

Reinhard found himself in a dark void floating around, unable to move.

" _What...what have you done?"_

" **I have made us one Reinhard Van Astrea. The powers of the Sword Saint and the skills and intelligence of Batman! The ultimate warrior, the unrivaled being-"**

Bruce raised his arms to the heavens as he screamed out to the world watching him.

" _ **I AM THE MASTER SWORDSMAN! AND I WILL BE THE TRUE HERO OF THIS WORLD!"**_

Reinhard could only watch, yell and plead for him to stop. Watching him as he began killing everyone nearby with nothing but his bare hands. Ripping out spines with his hands, kicking through people's chests, crushing people's heads in with other people's skulls.

It was demented. It was unnecessary. But it was the truth. Batman had now become a villain. And with the powers of the Sword Saint, no one could stop him.

* * *

Now, he was in the top floor of the Pleiades Watchtower, clad in a black armor and hood, walking over the bodies of the people sent to stop him.

Julius.

Ricardo.

Meili.

Even Elsa and Maira were hired to kill him, but they all were killed.

Outside the tower was a literal graveyard of armies dead to his his ambitions.

Now pulling with him the corpse of Elsa, her smashed in, looking as if she never had a face to begin with. Her tongue stretched out of a slice in her neck...then he simply tossed her off the top of the tower.

He was looking to the Sphere of light in front of him, now he was ready to wish for his return home...however a thought occurred to him. He asked the star in front of him to show him the other worlds that exist within this universe...seeing over and over the disasters, Subaru was unable to prevent.

" _ **Subaru huh?"**_

He recalled how he killed Subaru and Rem back in the capital when they tried to avenge Emilia's death during his assault on the Forbidden Archive. He destroyed some spirit called Beatrice and absorbed her mana. Eventually being forced to kill a defending Emilia, when Puck tried to go into a rampage, his head was sliced away by the Dragon Sword, ending the Great Spirit. He got more information on the matter he needed to know and left...but not before completely crippling Roswaal and blinding Ram with a slice to the face.

He felt he went a little too far in this world. He could have done something to keep their peaceful days going. After all, he was the Batman, and what would happen to his reputation if he couldn't fix the problems that plagued this unjust world. So Batman wished to be sent to another timeline...so he could prepare.

* * *

He made it to one timeline, an older one.

Rem and Ram were babies, about to be executed by their village for being twins...only for Batman to appear and kill the village chief effortlessly by punching his head clean out of his body. The villagers went on the attack...they were slaughtered.

Batman retrieved the babies and left.

He conquered the Pleiades Watchtower again in this world, wishing for time to bend around them so he could train them in what seemed like years, but was truly only a few hours, his body didn't age, but theirs did.

With Rem and Ram, successfully brainwashed and trained, they went to another world.

* * *

In this world, Reala was walking with a young Frederica, who was accompanied by Lewes. She held in her arms a baby Garfiel she smiled and giggled at him sucking on his fingers.

Just as Batman emerged from the trees, his huge frame and his dark blue armor terrified the ladies. Lewes could easily sense the overwhelming power emanating from him.

Still, Rem and Ram snuck up and killed all three of them, Ram catching Garfiel before he fell from Reala's arms.

"And this baby, Batman-sama?"  
"His name is Garfiel, when he grew up in the other world, he was quite formidable. It was a shame I had to kill him though."

He mentally recalled how he had snapped Garfiel's neck during his attack on the Sanctuary after they tried to trap him in a powerful Yin spell. When he tossed his body away it fell into fire.

A fire, which was engulfing the entirety of the Sanctuary and the nearby forest.

"He'll become useful to me."

He held the crying baby as they moved away from their corpses, leaving in a tear in space. Once again training Garfiel in a distortion in time, brainwashing the young man...having his inauguration complete.

They moved on to conquer the tower once again, leaving this world behind.

* * *

Now they were in Elior Forest, Puck marching through the trees, looking for the frozen girl he was destined to be with. As he found her, his head was sliced in half.

"AGHK!"

Batman was on top of the vanishing Puck's head. The Great Spirit roared out in pain and confusion, he didn't know who this person was, what he was...but all he could do was scream and roar. He didn't want to die...but it was not his choice to make.

He cursed the world, Echidna, the Witches, everyone...then he died and his mana was absorbed into Batman.

He jumped down and found the frozen Emilia, he smiled underneath his helmet….

* * *

It was now the day of the Royal Selection Ceremony, Subaru had just made a fool of himself in front of everyone. Here in this world, he did not meet Batman...due to him being mysteriously absent...as if he encountered someone else.

Subaru was being asked to leave, he regretfully slumped his shoulders as he began walking out.

Quietly muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry Emilia...I was really trying to help."

As the doors to the room opened, and Emilia looked away in sadness. Subaru shrieked.

In front of him, a tear in space opened up and out emerged Master Swordsman Batman.

" _ **Well, well. If it isn't Natsuki Subaru, I haven't encountered you for several years now. I almost feel quite glad to see you."  
**_ "W-Who are you…?"  
" _ **Does the symbol not show you?"**_

He tapped his chest as he leered down at him. Subaru could only widen his eyes and begin clattering his teeth when he saw the Bat symbol on his chestplate.

"B-Bat-"  
 _ **"Yes Natsuki Subaru, I am Batman! Here to save this world from all the pain and suffering it will indur in the future and in the countless streams of time. I will save it, then I will move on to my own world and spread that peace. And then the next. And the next…"**_

He spread his arms out wide to show himself to everyone.

" _ **And then the next. And after that the next! I will complete my task of being the greatest hero in the world! No, ALL OF REALITY!"**_

Anastasia motioned to Julius, who sighed and prepared to fight the intruder alongside his fellow knights...then the Justice Buster Armor plowed through the bottom of the floor underneath the Knights, reaching out and crushing some of them in its hand. It looked over and bowed to Batman.

" _ **Oh, Rem. Just in time."**_  
"Yes, I will always be on time for my lord."

From the window, breaking through the glass was Garfiel and the Justice Armor adorned Ram, they began plowing through the nobles that were there. Crusch readied her sword, only to be shot in the leg by an ice spear.

"Crusch-sama!"

Ferris hurried over and helped her...only for Justice Surveyor Emilia walking out of the hallways and into the throne room. She looked down at Subaru and scoffed at him, taking off her helmet to show them who she was.

"So, all these people are the others from another world?"  
" _ **Yes, this is our second attempt in killing them, so I always find this moment the perfect moment to do it."**_  
"Yeah, that sounds like something you'd say Dad."

She sighed a bit before she saw everyone staring at her in dread. So she whispered to herself and moved her hand to freeze other nobleman to death. Soon Rom, who was trying to get Felt back stormed down the hall, shocking Felt and Reinhard.

"Hang on Felt! I'm-"  
" _ **-Stay out of this Rom."**_

Batman used his own hand to slice Rom in half, killing him instantly, rendering him two slabs of meat, only for his organs to spill out all over the floor.

Felt fell to her knees and bawled seeing her guardian killed so mercilessly.

Batman shook his hand to rid it of blood, but still saw his opponents coming.

" _ **Die...so that the rest of us can live. So that this world can be ruled by the one person who can truly implement justice."**_

Marcos charged in only for his sword strike to be blocked by Batman catching the blade, shocking everyone. Batman then concentrated and fired Yang beams from his eyes, blasting off his eyes. The knight yelled out in pain, before Batman kicked in his leg, breaking it into a curve. Then as he limped down, he grabbed the man's head and slowly began pulling. His neck tissue started to tear like fabric being pulled to hard, and with one fell swoop, he had his head torn off. Blood shooting out of him, and sprinkling his armor in blood. He then jumped forward and used Marcos' head to crush a Royal Guard's head in, leaving nothing but his shattered bottom teeth left.

Reinhard was now over him, but was shocked when he opened a tear in space and pulled out his own Reid.

"Not possible-"  
"- _ **It is Reinhard….I'm the Master Swordsman as well.**_ "

Their clash caused the entire throne room to crumble and they both shot down to the city down below. Subaru got Emilia and yelled to Roswaal to begin evacuating...only to see Garfiel charge at them...Subaru and Emilia were flung away by wind magic, saving them from fighting Garfiel.

Subaru saw his chance and led Emilia out of there.

* * *

It took them several minutes to reach the inn they were staying and tell Rem they had to run for it, but the carriage they rode in on, was crushed suddenly by the corpse of Roswaal L. Mathers, Rem covered her mouth in terror. Soon they saw something crash land nearby...it was Reinhard.

"Reinhard! I knew you could-"

THey soon saw it was actually Batman holding forward his corpse, sliced down the middle.

"AH!"  
" _ **Foolish Subaru, you think that there was a hope of him beating me?! Not a chance, I am the most powerful being in this world, well, at least until I go and kill Volcanica. But I will save that for later, fighting him takes a good chunk of time out."**_

Batman tossed away Reinhard's corpse away as he quickly ended up next to them, leaning himself close to Subaru's ear. His face plastered with fear and anguish...only for him to whisper…

" _ **Subaru...start running."**_

Subaru did just that as he grabbed Emilia's and Rem's hands as he sprinted away in a panic. Batman snapped his fingers…

As Subaru and the others began their evacuation with the rest of the city they saw a tear in space open up in the sky and a large dark tower descend, crash landing atop of the castle. Kadomon and his family in preparation of evacuating, when they saw the top of the tower form a light and it began to take shape...to that of a bat...and then it formed a ball. They saw a blinding flash; just as they were all vaporized by beam fired from it. A large stretch of the city was destroyed, and soon more of the city would be too as reinforcements approached.

Later, Batman would follow them to the Mansion, leaving Beatrice, Ram and Frederica dead. The village of Irlham was wiped out as well. Soon enough they would reach the capital and finish off the rest of them; before he captured Subaru.

* * *

" _ **I'm not letting you use that looping ability of yours."  
**_ "Y-You know?!"  
" _ **Of course, I had trouble with you trying to organize parties to take me out in the past. Using knowledge akin to knowing the future...I also seem to recall you actually trying to take me out before I became this way. Too bad that was always a normal version of me from a different timeline."  
**_ "Timeline?"  
" _ **Yes, I am from another universe."**_

Subaru trembled in confusion, not understanding what he was saying, but was knocked out with a flick of a finger to his forehead. Dragging him away, he looked to his Justice Commanders who were waiting patiently for him, he then nodded.

" _ **Begin invading."**_

And so they did and within a few years, they would have conquered Lugnica, Gusteko and would be in the process of invading Kararagi and Vollachia. It was during that time that the Anti-Monitor contacted him and he became one of the first two members of the Society, alongside Natsuki Subaru. They would move around the Multiverse garnering more members to join in the creation of a single reality.

His goal of creating a world without crime and suffering would come into fruition. No matter the sacrifices.

* * *

Heretic and the rest of the Partisans stormed the tower that was in full view of the former capital. Going through it, they the intricate halls littering the space inside and the spiral staircases that lead further upward.

"Where would it be?"

Looking around, he had not seen it. The thing he was in search of.

With the Partisans looting or outright destroying anything they could find, they eventually reached the top of the tower. He soon looked to his side and saw a black door. He ran over and kicked it open.

There, he saw what exactly what he was in search of.

"Finally...found you."

Unholstering a pistol he walked over carefully, making sure that the other Partisans were too preoccupied to notice him or the room.

Now reaching his target he looked down at him.

Shirtless, he was under considerable strain and was easily malnourished. Chained by the wrist and with tubes running through his crotch and anus, he also had a large tube in his mouth.

Wires sprouted out of the back of his head, which was shaved and horribly scabbed, His eyes held not light and he had drool slipping out the side of his mouth.

"I feel sorry for you, I really do... **Natsuki Subaru.** "

Here, Natsuki Subaru was kept alive to prevent him from using his looping ability, but with the convergence he was kept alive to prevent him from being killed, believing he was definitely the Prime Subject of said timeline.

And that was his plan.

Master Swordsman Batman was the most dangerous member of the Society, a person who could take on Superman and Reinhard at the same time, shouldn't be allowed to live. But Heretic knew as well that he couldn't take him on solo, he had to take out his way of keeping his bond with the Sword Saint.

Putting on the silencer on his pistol, he aimed it at his head..

"Sorry, but it has to be this way. This'll end your suffering."

Subaru paid him no heed.

He didn't even look at him, he just kept staring at the ground.

Heretic pulled the trigger, killing him instantly.

But...nothing happened.

"What?!"

Everything was still around. This world was not erased.

"But how?! I killed Natsuki Subaru, this should have done it right then and there! So how…?!"

Then he heard footsteps behind himself, he quickly turned back and realized how it was...and what purpose they were there for.

"...It's you then, isn't?"

* * *

Batman swung both of his swords attacking Reinhard over and over again with each swing, he tried blocking the hits, but some did slice at him. Then he ate a superfast kick to his shin, making him almost lose balance.

Felt made it over to Superman and helped take the Kryptonite blade out of his shoulder, he coughed from the pain. Felt watched as the two knights were fighting at such high speed, she could barely register what was happening. Only that, Reinhard was in bad shape.

Then Reinhard's sword shined bright blue, he dashed forward and actually did it.

He stabbed Batman through the chest.

Ony for the madman to grab the blade and punch it to hundred of pieces. He yanked out the piece inside his body, spraying blood all over the place, before he stabbed him in the chest with it, then punched him across the face. Reinhard did the same as well, soon enough they began trading blows with each other, but Reinhard began losing a lot of blood and so did Batman.

But he laughed as judo tossed Reinhard into the ground.

" _ **Poor Reinhard, your Divine Protection of the Sword Saint...it allows you to get a new Protection from Od Laguna, anytime you need it right?! Well...have you noticed neither of us have attained a new Divine Protection?"**_  
"...AH!"  
" _ **That's right! Od Laguna is too weak to hand out anymore Divine Protections nor can it bring itself to help either of us. We're stuck with the Divine Protections we already have!...And I think you already used Divine Protection of the Phoenix already? So think about it…"  
**_  
Reinhard got up holding his shoulder as Batman also held his bleeding chest, his red eyes glimmering at him.

" _ **I too also used it once, during my last invasion...so I guess we're both in a predicament, right?"  
**_ "...Indeed, both of us have the chance of losing their life here and now. HOWEVER."

Reinhard got into a fighting stance as he glared at the taller opponent.

Then, Superman dashed forward and tackled Batman away, making lose grip on his two swords; only for Batman to hold his hands near the man's head. Releasing a burst of light magic, sightly burning him. Then he used his feet to stop the momentum and land a strike on his chin. Superman countered with his own, but soon ate a headbutt, Superman fired a heat vision beam and so did two attack clashed, causing the very air to push away from them both. Batman used a tear in space behind himself and actually moved his hand to punch Superman in the back of the head, this was before he got under Superman's heat vision beam and uppercutted him, then kicked him in the abdomen, the resulting attack caused the entire tree to shake.

Superman tried to fly back to him, but got stomped into the ground by him and was riddled with Jiwald blasts all over his body. Reinhard finally made it over got ready to fight him, Batman treid making it over to his swords, but Superman got ahead of him and actually tossed the swords far away from them into the empty void around them.

Batman chopped him in the neck before chokeslamming him to the ground, caving in the ground. Reinhard saw his chance and with ridiculous speed made it behind him, his fist glowing bright blue, he punched through his abdomen.

Batman had his own fist over his head and it began glowing blue too, slamming down and chopping off Reinhard's hand.

Reinhard took a step back before he was sliced down the chest by a swipe from Batman. Reinhard retaliated with a slice to the side of his neck, sending blood flying. Batman clawed off more flesh from Reinhard's chest, while Reinhard punched away Batman's shoulder.

Soon both men threw one last faithful punch trying to take the other down..

The strike hit.

Blood gushed out into the open air.

Felt's eyes opened wide, utter disbelief…

 **Reinhard was punched through the chest by Master Swordsman Batman.**

"REINHARD!"

Batman yanked out his fist and reached over to grab Reinhard's arm which lost its hand...and proceeded to rip out from the socket. He then pummeled him across the face with the detached limb, Reinhard let out a roar as he kicked across himself, slicing Batman's abdomen open.

" _ **HUAKK!**_ "  
"HNG!"

Batman then raised a fist to punch down Reinhard's head…

* * *

Heretic turned to see the person who was standing in the same room as him.

It was this world's Petra. Wearing Subaru's tracksuit still…

"So...you were here to kill Subaru and erase this world?"  
"...Yes it was with the intention of destroying the Batman."

Petra walked over to him as she looked despondent, especially in seeing Subaru dead. But she relaxed even with her troubled breathing.

"Then you should know by now then."

"Yeah, you are the Prime Subject of this world, not Natsuki Subaru."  
"What will you do know?"

Heretic hesitated to answer, as he too was unsure of the intentions of his next move; he could kill Petra, but he had a habit of never even touching a child, no matter how evil they were. But this girl was a normal girl thrust into a vicious cycle of death and destruction, of which she had to adapt quickly to-

"Listen."  
"Hm?"  
"I think….I think you should kill me."

Heretic was shocked hearing such a thing.

"This is all to destroy the Batman right? I think that alone is a legitimate reason to do this in fact. Besides that...this world is too far gone. Everything is destroyed, people are broken or dead and should Batman simply die, people may very begin fighting each other for control and profit."  
"...Hm."  
"Heretic-san, please do this not just for me...but as you did for Subaru, end the suffering caused by the Batman. It would be a mercy."

Heretic...refused  
Even he couldn't go through with the killing of child by his own hands, it felt wrong.

Petra sighed as she saw this, but also gave him a warm smile. She moved to sit next to Subaru, holding his head in her lap. She patted his head, playing with the strands of his hair, letting a few stray tears fall from her eyes.

"I loved him you know."  
"...Hn."  
"I wish I had the chance to tell him, maybe it could have helped ease the pain of losing him later on, like this."

She began shaking her head in pain, but even so did her utmost to make herself comfortable.

"I will never forget them. Rem, Ram, Emilia, the Spirit and of course Subaru...those times at the village and visiting the mansion, were some of the brightest days of my life. It felt almost dreamlike, as if...as if I was carried upon a dragon's back."  
"Kid…"

Petra retrieved a magic stone which began to placed it near the side of her head, closing her eyes as she smiled beautifully, like a painting come to life.

"Hey mister...do you think I'll see them again?"  
"...I hope so."  
"Glad to-"

The stone exploded, destroying half of her head.

Her body fell limp right on top of Subaru. Heretic stood there. Unable to do anything to help, but still...in a way his mission was complete, even if it left a terrible feeling inside of himself.

He soon opened a portal using a stolen amulet and got out of there in time. Petra began glowing white, soon everything around her did as well...her smile didn't waver.

Their world was soon erased.

* * *

Batman lost his footing as he began to glow white as well.

" _ **No! NOOOOO!"**_

Reinhard fell on his behind as Batman screamed out in a animalistic fashion, glaring over at Reinhard.

" _ **I AM NOT GOING TO DIE! I AM GOING TO LIVE AND CREATE A WORLD! A PERFECT WORLD!"**_  
'...Hahhhh."  
" _ **A WORLD WHERE A KID DOESN'T LOSE HIS PARENTS TO SOME PUNK WITH A GUN! EVEN IF IT MEANS COUNTLESS OTHERS DIE! THAT BOY WILL HAVE A PEACEFUL EXISTENCE!"**_

Before he could do anything, his body actually began to bend and shift, like it was being stretched out of existence….then they could have sworn to have seen...Reinhard splintering away as he slowly began to disappear…

He looked out to them...tears running down his face.

 _"Thank you."_

He vanished. Meanwhile, Batman fell to his knees and removed his helmet, just as his armor began falling apart. Now Bruce was no longer the Master Swordsman, he was back to being his normal self...even if he was on the brink of death and still insane.

"I am going to kill all of you! Every last member of your Alliance is going to die, with or without my Sword Saint abilities to back me up! DO YOU KNOW WHY!?"

Bruce got up as his armor fell off his body, he charged at them, almost in a frightening manner, grabbing a piece of his shattered armor, slicing open his palm, but still holding it as a weapon.

"I am going to kill you because of who I am!"

Blood gushed out of his wounds, but he continued marching to them, with every intention of ending their lives.

"I AM BAT-"

His neck was sliced open as a large gust of wind zipped past him. He held onto his fresh wound trying to stop the blood from escaping, but it was useless and he forced himself to look back and see...Felt.

She waited patiently for her moment and she got it. She looked away from him in disgusted manner.

He fell and began trying to crawl over to Felt.

"Ahhhkkk! Hakkk!"  
"Y-You are not Batman. The moment you began killing people, the moment you betrayed your friends...you became a...a criminal."

Bruce glared up at her with his bloodshot eyes, his body soaked in blood...then he let out slurred breaths...mumbled words...let out curses from his blood drenched teeth.

Then Felt looked back to him, and gave him...a look of pity.

This was the last thing he saw; and he didn't understand it all.

None of it.

Bruce Wayne took one last breath as he stopped moving. He died.

* * *

Felt rushed over to Reinhard, letting him rest his head on her lap.

"Hang on Reinhard!"  
"Felt-sama, it is good...to see you safe…"

He coughed terribly as he spoke up to her, Superman limped over as well to see him.

"S...Superman…"  
"I'm here Reinhard…"  
"Please...can you keep Felt-sama safe...I think my duties are…"  
"What are you saying Reinhard?! We can still...we can still…"

"Superman, please promise me…"  
"...I promise."  
"Thank you."

Superman shut his eyes as he kept watching him slip away.

"Felt-sama, I want you to know…"  
"What…?"

Felt was once again crying, she felt herself begin descending down the void of sadness once again.

"Please, do your best helping the country get….b-back together...they will need someone strong like you…"

"Y-yes...Reinhard…"  
"Felt-sama...were…"

Reinhard had tears escape his eyes.

"Were we friends?"  
"Yu-Yup. Best friends."  
"Lovely...please...help...others...s…"

Quietness…

"Reinhard?"

Stillness…

"Reinhard."

Death…

"REINHARD! UWAHHHHHHHHH!"

Felt screamed into the air with tears drenching her face, mucus escaping her nostrils. Superman could only shut his eyes as he reached over to close Reinhard's eyes.

Felt flung herself on top of him, holding tenderly, continuing to bawl for her knight, friend, companion in arms...she lost someone again.

* * *

 _Reinhard Van Astrea._

 _The Sword Saint._

 _The World's Strongest._

 _Here at the base of the Algol Tree, during the Final Battle against the Apocatastasis Society…_

 _Defending his master from harm…_

 _Working to save his friend, Natsuki Subaru…_

 _To restore order to the world…_

 **HAD LOST HIS LIFE.**

 _With his death; the Van Astrea Clan was destroyed, not a single member left behind._

 _The Lineage of the Sword Saint; was gone forever._

* * *

Roswaal L. Mathers stared at his female doppelganger as she summoned her fireballs around the general vicinity and Rey pulled out a wand, aiming it at Ram. She responded by pulling out her own wand...as well as clenching her fist and a yellow ring on her finger began to radiate energy.

Batman and Zarestia stood there with their arms crossed, with her whispering to him.

"Are we...really going to do this?"  
"Yes Tia, I won't let them do this to another world."  
"I'm with you no matter what."  
"Thanks Tia."

Batman glanced at both Roswaals...narrowing his white eyes.

"I'm putting an end to your endeavors, Mathers."

* * *

Dr. Fate blasted beam at Omega, only for her to block the attack effortlessly with a barrier...then Minerva leaped over and punched away the barrier, dodging incoming heat beams Omega fired from her fingertips. Sekhmet yawned as she shot a windblade at her...Omega summoning a rock wall that took the damage instead.

Dr. Fate narrowed his eyes as he spoke thusly.

"It is time to show you the true pinnacle of magic, witch."

 _A legacy lasting four hundred years had now come to an end; but the battle to keep the worlds surviving continued henceforth, regardless of the tragedy._

* * *

 ** _AN: And like that, another one bites the dust. R.I.P. See ya soon!_**


	93. Chapter 93: Dreams Rot

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter~! I'll work EXTRA hard! Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Three: Dreams Rot

Roswaal soared down from the open air as he flung fireballs at his female self, each hit being blocked by a wind dome made by Rey. Ram made her move by running over and swinging around her wand and attacking the with a windblade.

The female Roswaal simply chuckled as she snapped her fingers and had a earth wall form in front of them, protecting them from the attack.

"Hmmm…"

Karagarian Batman and Tia kept watching the fight, having not participated and instead watched Roswaal and Ram attempt to take them on on their own.

But it was already at least six minutes into the fight, and even with the Algol Tree seemingly shaking earlier, it didn't progress the fight in any meaningful way.

Tia stepped closer to Batman noticing him watching the fight with an intense feel to him.

"Darling, are you going to intervene at some point?"  
"Well, I was hoping Roswaal and Ram could overtake their enemies or try something different to defeat them. Watching this fight though, I can see we are getting nowhere fast."

She smiled up at him.

"Then why don't you end this fight?"  
"...Perhaps you are right."

He patted her shoulder, making smile even more.

He took a deep breath and flew forward. Tia sighed a bit as she played with her hair a bit, leaving him to take of the problem in front of them.

Roswaal landed next to Ram as they prepared for another assault against their other versions. Female Roswaal brushed her long hair as she simply raised a single eyebrow at Roswaal, who seemed to enjoy the gesture. Then Batman sped past them.

"You two head back, I'm taking them both out!"

Ram stepped back as she watched the Justice Armored Batman speed towards the two others. Rey launched another wind slice, only for Batman to create dagger of light and slice away the attack, making his feet drag across the floor as he sped down.

Roswaal created a formed sphere of wind and fire and shot it at him, only for Batman to quickly activate Al Mabakka and bounce the attack of him. He soon rushed forward meeting Rey face to face.

"You shall not get any closer to Roswaal-sama!"  
"If I have to get through you first then I will."

Roy twisted in the air to kick him, but he effortlessly dodged the hit and chopped his back, before using his large wings to slam him down to the ground. Roy jumped back up and tried to punch him with a flurry of jabs. All of them missed.

Batman landed a palm thrust on his chest, before maneuvering a kick to his hip, then an uppercut to his chin and finally a full corkscrew punch across his face, easily chipping a tooth.

Roy flew back only to be stomped to the ground before his back could even land. Roy spat out blood and fired a wind dome around him only for Batman to have leapt back and come out unschathed. Roy got up from the crumbled ground, only to find Batman was already behind him, who tried to judo toss him back to the floor, Roy countered by slamming her feet to the ground. He landed a kick to Batman's chin...but he soon spun around with the added momentum and stabbed his leg with a batarang, before he kicked stomped on his foot. Roy tried to slice away his neck with a wind strike, but Batman charged forward allowing it to cut into his shoulder and headbutting Roy in the face, breaking open his forehead. Roy stumbled back.

His face was in terrible shape...his right eye was swollen shut, his nose was bent in an awkward position, his corner teeth were chipped and bleeding, his forehead was split open so badly one could see a small piece of skull through the mash of flesh and torn skin. Not to mention, a sliced part of cheek skin, was slightly coming off, like a torn fabric on a shirt.

"Haahhhhh, damn you…."  
"Give up, neither you nor Roswaal can beat me."  
"Do not assume you have beaten me at this state, you absolute scum!"

Roy summoned his horn as his eyes became bloodshot.

Batman fixed himself as he showed him his hands glowing white.

"Al Matar."

He charged forward and so did Roy, the two clashed, with Roy landing a spinning kick on him, only for it to be countered by punch to his knee and then two punches to his chest and ribs, Roy slams his foot on the ground and lands a punch to his face, only for Batman to rapidly strike his outstretched arm several times. He grunted as he drop kicked him away, only for Batman to step into the attack and kick off the ground and high up into the air, using his wings to fly high above.

Roy readied himself to kick off the ground as well….when all of the points where Batman had hit him earlier bursted open, tearing away muscles and revealing nerves and bones…

"HUH?!"  
"It's over."

Batman kicked off the air and slammed into Roy at incredible speed.

Batman walked out of the crater he had formed, dragging a completely and utterly defeated Roy by his hair.

He tossed him aside as he stared at the female Roswaal. She leered at him, with her one yellow eye being the only one open.

Batman got in a karate stance as he snarled at the female representation...of the one person he regretted next to the Joker himself, of allowing to get away with their machinations.

"Ready when you are Roswaal."  
"I seeeee, then let us proceed with this then. And when I am dooooone with you; I'll take out the others behind you."  
"If you take me out."

Roswaal seemed to smirk at this comment as she released magical pressure around herself.

* * *

Ram checked on Roswaal to see if he was hurt in the slightest.

"Noooot to worry Ram, they didn't land a hit on me at allll."  
"That's excellent to hear."

Tia then made it so she could watch the fight more closely.

"Great Spirit, do you think this um, Batman will be able to take on this Roswaal-sama. Even if she is from another world, she is still a Magrave most likely."  
"Oh, haha, of course he can! My darling is in no danger against that person...unless…"

She peeked over and looked at Roswaal.

"Tell me Magrave, can you take on a Sin Archbishop?"  
"...Well, nooooo, even I do not think I am capable of suuuch a thing."

Saying this nonchalantly, Ram seemed to sigh at her master admitting to something he was incapable of doing, making Tia giggle a bit.

"Then not to worry! Not at all."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well Ram, you see in our world; my darling's two arch-enemies are Sin Archbishops, Greed and Sloth. Regulus Corneas and Scarecrow. He's fought them both to a stalemate countless times in the past with Halibel."

She let out a disappointed sigh though.

"But maaan, a few weeks ago my darling was soooo close to beating Scarecrow; but the slippery bastard escaped using his Fear Toxin to infect nearby hostages...so my darling had no choice but to let him go and help those people."  
"Hm...he's the same in any world."

Ram seemed to smirk a bit in hearing how this Batman still cared deeply for people, even complete strangers.

"So there is not an issue here...in Kararagi, he is considered the second strongest warrior in the entire kingdom."  
"Really?!"

Ram couldn't help but show surprise in her statement, even Roswaal was quite taken by shock hearing the strength level of this Batman.

" **The Moonlight Knight. Dark Justice**. Names given to my darling by the many kingdoms surrounding our home. He is considered one of the Five Strongest Warriors in the World! Not just that! Oh no, not just that. Hehe. Darling is considered the most powerful Yang magic user known to the world."

Ram and Roswaal were stunned into silence with her words and her happy proud face.

"Batman...won't lose."

* * *

Batman raced through the air, dodging every magical strike Roswaal launched at him, even when she tried to slam lightning down on him, he summoned a tear in space that launched it behind him. He then slammed his feet to the ground...whispering a canto. Roswaal saw this and slightly panicked; she was versed in incantations to powerful magical spells, and she recognized some of the wording to infer it to being a Yang Spell.

Even so, what spell he was going for, was unknown to her.

Roswaal began using outstretched wind blades to slice away Batman's limbs apart...only for Batman to create a Light Blade that looked more like an over-sized cross. He sliced away the windblade and then, broke it apart...sending constructs of light in the shape of bats hurling towards him, she created a barrier around herself...but noticed that the bats only flew around him...and were getting bigger.

"Wait...this is…"

She knew, the bats weren't meant ot attack her, but float around and drain mana from the preceding area, making her magic far weaker...still she had an intake already of mana, her reserves were high enough as is.

"Yang Spell: Crime Disension."

The bats shined and self-destructed, blasting away her barrier. Then three bats bit into her, growing as they did.

"NO! This is-"  
"-These bats suck away mana from both the air and the person it bites onto to! I'm not stupid enough to take on a Magrave when they have all that mana reserves!"

She grimaced as her trump card of her reserves was easily discovered by her opponent.

Then-

"YANG SPELL: BLACK MIRROR!"

A shadowy void appeared beneath his feet and stretched out all the way across him, reaching past Roswaal. It had yellow swirls within it, like gold had been dripped into oil.

Batman leaped into the dark void and disappeared...Roswaal searched for him, but couldn't even sense his mana source, she found nothing the feeling of the void beneath-

"AUGH!"

Batman shot out of the void behind her and actually punched through her stomach. Then he jumped back into the darkness. She then began firing into the void hoping to strike him before-

"Ack!"

Batman shot through the void slicing her arm off then almost instantly appearing again breaking her ankle with a twist. Then her long blue hair was grabbed from behind and she was taken inside the dark void.

The two disappeared for a while…

Tia brushed her hair and smiled.

"It's over you guys."

Roswaal and Ram were confused by her statement.

"Um, easily put, that's a spell darling evented to take on the Sin Archbishop of Greed. While it doesn't work on him, trust me...he's tried. Anyone pulled into it, has their senses delayed by several seconds, so it makes it appear Batman is moving faster than he actually is, it also unbalances mana for everyone inside. I think I recall...the last person to use this spell was the Great Sage Flugel."

She scratched her chin in deep thought, but relaxed as they all saw the void suddenly close in on itself.

"Ah, it's over."

Batman broke through with an uppercut attack as he launched a completely broken Roswaal up in the air, just before the void closed behind them. Her stare was terrible, her face looked inhuman with all the bruises and swelling it had, her left ear was barely hanging on and blood covered her entire body. Then as they were both in the air, he flung his fist into her face punching her into the ground, right next to Rey.

He leapt down as Tia hurried over to him and embraced him in a happy hug.

"Ha! You did it!"  
"Yeah."

He rubbed his helmet before she rubbed it for him.

"That spell does take out a lot of mana doesn't it?"

"Yes, let's not use it for awhile."

Just as they continued speaking, Rey and Roswaal got up aimed their palms at the two of them.

Zarestia's eyes darkened.

"Do not aim at us...fool. DIE."

She swatted her hand at them, releasing a large dark amalgamation of wind, it completely ripped out chunks from their already beaten bodies. It looked unrealistic. Like their bodies had entire sections of it scooped out like nothing.

Roswaal had the most taken out of her...she muttered something incoherent before she fell over and stopped moving.

Rey huddled to her and began to cry.

"R...Ro...w…"

But he couldn't even speak. Too much of him was gone already...and so…

"R...Ros...Roy...I'm sorry…"

Batman and Tia just looked on as his eyes began losing their glimmer of life.

"I...I'm so...stu-"

He suddenly choked on something...and he proceeded to flop over and die.

The couple simply moved back to the other two as they walked past the corpses of their opponents, having dealt their defeats and deaths together. The two moved on over to Roswaal and Ram.

"Seems we've taken care of these two."  
"Myyyyyy, you did such a splendid job you two! Even I woooonder if I could have done something if I haaaaad to fight the two of you."  
"Sure."

Batman glanced at Tia who nodded, and went over to Ram.

"So tell me, what was Rem like when she was younger, I'd super like to know!"  
"Oh, uh well…"

Ram thought hard on what to say to the Great Spirit...noticing bit by bit that while Batman stood in front of Roswaal...Tia was making his way behind him...making her nervous.

Batman then nodded as he stared at Roswaal.

"Roswaal, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeees, you may do so as you please."  
"The entire Black Lantern Incident we just had...Pride tricked you into helping him right?"  
"...Sadly that is the case. I waaaaas quite pulled by an offer he had for me. It was an entirely agreeeeegious mistake on my part, and I am fully prepared to face the consequences in the future."

Ram seemed to nod happily with her masters words.

"Alright...but let me guess something."  
"Hm?"  
"...You did it revive Echidna."

Silence filled the area they were in, Roswaal himself kept quiet as he stared at him.

"Well, IIIII simply was offered a chance to-"  
"-Enough okay?"

The scornful voice coming out of Batman's helmet, made Roswaal cease his speaking and for Ram to become quite nerve wracked by it. Zarestia just watched on.

"That's enough alright? I know you very well you know that right? At the cost of all those people's lives...Wilhelm, Rom, countless others...all dead because, of a mistake? Don't fuck with me."

"A mistake would as simple as that. But I know you, about the selfish deeds you've done and that accursed book you carried around...and how you let the Witch's Cult attack the mansion all those years ago."  
"But…"  
"BUT NOTHING! You let Ram…"

The image of Ram scolding them while brushing away some leaves, came across his mind.

"Emilia…"

The image of her letting Puck rest on her shoulder as she smiled, came across his mind.

"Beatrice…"

The image of her pouting while holding a book in her hands, came across his mind.

"Petra…"

The young girl playing with all her friends…

" **YOU LET THEM ALL DIE!"**

Batman screamed at him, making the sorcerer back away.

"All of it was your god damn fault! If you knew it was going to happen you could have done something about it! But no...no, you just allowed it to happen. Allowed all...my friends...to die. Subaru and Rem were lucky enough to get away from you when they did and I was lucky enough not to rush in, even when I saw Puck was rampaging in those lands, before Reinhard was forced to kill him."

"Even when the other Batman informed me of you losing your book and going along with them...even he was still suspicious of you. Heh, different world, same Roswaal. But that is enough."

He stepped forward ever so slightly.

"Even now, I bet you only came with us to find another way to reach her."  
"A baseless assumption…"  
"...God, you just never stop do you? But...I'm ending it."

Batman quickly pressed his hand on his chest and Tia on his back. Roswaal was about to-

" **GATE ERUPTION."  
**  
Batman and Tia both spoke this as the Magrave felt something terrible happening to himself...his gate, the very thing that allowed mana to flow throughout his body.

IT SHATTERED INTO PIECES.

Roswaal screamed out in pain, but just as he did, Tia focused on him and breathed in. Letting a curse seep into his very being, causing the jester like being to fall to his knees.

Ram reacted accordingly and made her Yellow Ring activate, knowing full well that even with her horn she was no match for the two of them.

 _"In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power! Ram-dono's might!"_

Batman quietly chuckled at the fact she changed the last part of her oath...it was fitting he thought.

She charged forward in her yellow lantern uniform, just as Tia stepped forward.

"Darling, I'll take care of this."  
"Tia, please don't kill her."  
"...If you take me out on a date, I will."  
"Fine, it's a deal."

She stuck out her tongue playfully at him, but soon turned around with a serious expression and flew towards Ram.

Batman squatted down to speak with Roswaal.

"Roswaal, I bet you are wondering what just happened."

"...!"

"Let me explain, essentially your gate has been irreparably damaged, thus meaning you can no longer use magic lest you want to die. Luckily for you, your high intake of mana will keep you from getting mana sickness...but it also means spells and attacks will be impossible for you."  
"You…"  
"Next, Zarestia placed a powerful curse on you. A special one she designed with Halibel, it's a curse that is placed in a person's spirit...making it so that said person, **can no longer have children**."

Roswaal, trembled hearing this and his eyes had turned crazed.

"It was mainly intended to be used on nobleman that abused their powers, thus assuring they could not pass on their malicious abuse of power on an heir. But...deep down I wonder if it was made for someone like you."  
"H-h…"  
"I found out from the other Batman how you would pass on your spirit, it disgusted me when I heard what you did."

Batman removed his armor, now he was in a simple black tank top and baggy Karagarian pants. His arm covered in scars and his metal arm also became visible. His hair was tied into a man bun and he had a gruff beard.

"Get up Roswaal, I'll fight you one on one."  
"Y...y.."  
"I won't be using any magic at all, so it'll be an even match."  
"Y...ou…"

Bruce got into a fighting stance as Roswaal got up as well, tossing away his cloak, ripping off his top attire, making the buttons fly off the suit and standing there with his bare chest. His hat toppling to the ground.

"Come on then."

As Roswaal lifted his face, anyone could see the absolute demented rage fuming out of his very pores. His expression would frighten anyone as they gazed at it.

Even without magic on his side any longer, Roswaal had one intention in mind.

TO KILL THE MAN IN FRONT OF HIM.

" **BATMAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"**

* * *

Ram flew through the air firing beams at the Great Spirit, but she swam through the air effortlessly as she dodged every single one of her attacks. Ram then made a construct of a large spider, only for Tia to flip in the air and dodge it's strikes, Ram then summoned her horn and charged in…

Tia gave an annoyed, but sympathetic expression as she had wind surround her body like an armor...she shot forward and kicked Ram in the stomach, making her cough out blood. She then grabbed her by the head and slammed her to a nearby branch of the Algol Tree. She crashed into it, right before Tia tackled her through, destroying it. As she pushed her forward, she crashed into another and another. Eventually Ram roared out and fired a humongous yellow beam covered in raid wind currents straight at her, but she simply flew past it, before kicking her into the ground.

Ram got up while summoning her horn, she stepped back and flew up high into the air, creating constructs of sake and liquor bottles.

"Oh, so you read into my deep dark fears huh?"

Ram sped into her area high in the air...but Tia spun in an elegant fashion before kicking the air and clotheslining her with such force it sent a humongous shockwave around them, deactivating Ram's horn and making her yellow ring shut off and fly off her finger.

Ram let out one gasp of air before her eyes turned white.

"In the past that tactic might have worked...but Bruce helped me conquer my fear years ago...and that; that is one of my many reasons I love him."

She then quickly flew lower and caught Ram in her arms. Flying her away back to their original spot.

"So I can easily kill you to protect that love, but I am not so cruel to kill my best friend's sister. Even if I really want to kill you. I won't."

* * *

Roswaal threw a punch at him, only for it to be swatted away and he received a powerful elbow strike right to the face. Roswaal spat out chunks of blood before spinning himself and trying to kick Bruce, he ducked under at high speed and got close to release three powerful jabs to his stomach and ribs. Roswaal tried kicking him away but Bruce caught the leg and rolled with him, making Roswaal lose his footing and fall to the floor. Bruce then shifted himself off the ground and landed a spinning leg drop on him. Roswaal tossed him off and got right back up only to see Bruce already midway in a spinning kick.

Realizing he could only block, he put out his forearms, close to his head to protect himself.

When the kick hit, Roswaal's left forearm, instantly broke, looking as if the thing was filled with jelly instead of bone, it limped around disgustingly.

"AGHK!"

Bruce then used the opportunity to get through his broken defenses and jab Roswaal in the face, before grabbing his shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach, making the man hurl out a combined substance of bile and blood.

Bruce then headbutted him, before kicking his ankle in, snapping it in half. Roswaal couldn't even make a noise as his mouth was filled with blood.

Bruce tossed him to the ground...and began choking him. He pressed his hands harder and harder until Roswaal's eyes began to tremble and Bruce's face was turning blood red, while his opponent's was turning blue. Roswaal was starting to resist less and less….and Bruce let him go.

Roswaal panted and heaved, holding his neck which was now horribly bruised.

"N...N.."

Bruce muttered.

"Not even you…"

Bruce got up from the floor as he left Roswaal there to catch his breath.

"I…"

He then heard Roswaal begin to speak.

"I…"  
"...Yes?"  
"I HATE YOU."  
"..."

Roswaal tried picking himself up, but failed, so he sat there and leered up at the man with his completely defeated visage.

" **I HATE YOU! LOATHE YOU! DESPISE YOU! EVER...EVER SINCE WE FIRST MET, I KNEW YOU WERE A LEGITIMATE THREAT TO MY GOALS!"**

Roswaal looked down on the ground below himself, staring at the reflection it made of him.

"Everything...it would've worked...it had to work, Natsuki Subaru's Return by Death would have done it. Would have saved everything from ruin... **BUT YOU! YOU STOOD IN THE WAY EVERY CHANCE YOU HAD! DEMEANING ME! GETTING IN MY WAY! TURNING PEOPLE AGAINST ME! I...I….I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!** "

Roswaal howled those last ords as he gave a horrid, hate filled smile to Bruce.

"Roswaal...Even after everything, I just see no point to you."  
"What?"  
"Drowning yourself in that dream of yours, trying to bring a loved one back might have been admirable in a way...I would have helped you with it, if I could have."  
"Huh?"  
"But! You had your dream consume your soul and it made you sacrifice countless people and ruin the lives of others...that is like a rabid animal fighting for it's meal, in my opinion."  
"...HK!"  
"It would be best to put a rabid animal down...but I won't do it. Instead, I'll let you live...so that these remaining years of your life can be spent as you fear the coming day when you finally die...die and never fulfill that promise you made to yourself oh so long ago. So that you can repent for the sins you committed and maybe...feel unflinching guilt."  
"...I…"  
"Or not, either way, Roswaal L. Mathers...YOU HAVE LOST."

Bruce said this with utmost aggression in his voice. Tia came back and set Ram down next to Roswaal...she soon came to and rubbed her head, she sat up and glanced over to see Roswaal in his terrible condition. She glared wildly at the two, even as Bruce was putting his armor back on, Tia carefully watching Ram for any suspicious movements.

"So...it ends here…?"

Ram and the others looked as Roswaal had his head down, looking at the ground, still sitting in his own blood.

"My dreams...my goals...everything? It all….stops?"  
"Roswaal-sama?"

She rubbed her hand on his hair, trying to see his face more, or at least comfort him.

"...I lost...ah...my journey...ha...was a waste...haha...all of it, meaningless...haha…"  
"Roswaa-"

He raised his head finally.

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"**_

Roswaal was laughing, even as tears drenched his bloody broken face. He didn't even look at anyone, just looking past them as if seeing his very objective fade away before his eyes. His makeup falling apart as he continued.

He kept laughing, and laughing and laughing some more, to the point Ram was terrified. She hugged him tightly, but he didn't even acknowledge her.

Ram began to silently weep.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Roswaal."

He just, kept laughing.

Bruce put his helmet on and just kept watching the entire affair.

Tia placed a hand on his chest.

"You didn't kill him."  
"No, I didn't."  
"...For what reason?"

He kept watching the man continue his insane display, even as his most trusted maid tried to bring him back from the outreaches of madness.

"...I can enjoy this more."  
"...Very well."

She rested her head on his shoulder. Batman rested his own hand on hers and they watched on.

Roswaal L. Mather's fits of laughter echoed around them.

* * *

Minerva slammed her fist down and the entire floor crumbled, only for Omega to bend space around her and hit her with an invisible strike. She rolled to the ground, as Typhon summoned her two horns and kicked off the ground and slammed her two fists to the ground. Still, Omega flew into the air and clicked her fingers, making an explosion appear next to Typhon, sending her flying to the others, only to be caught by Daphne's coffins legs.

"Thanks!"  
"Mega Mega is really tough to deal with!"

Sekhmet yawned as she fired out a windblade, only for Omega to redirect it around her. She then summoned rocks and set them on fire, firing them as fast as she could.

The attacks were blocked by a glowing Ankh symbol.

Dr. Fate flew forward, feeling the Algol Tree shake for somereson, but he ignored it and made his way to her. Omega aimed her hands out and dazzling barrage of beams shot out, but Fate flew past them all, before sensing something and stopping himself, right as he fried a Minya spear in front of him.

It exploded before it reached Omega.

"A magic trap."  
"Oh, how observant of you! Truly you are splendid!"

Dr. Fate began floating around her in circles as she and her scarf fox Echidna kept a close eye.

"I will have you destroyed for the vile actions of both your past and present selves."  
"Hmmmm, so much attention would make a girl blush. On another topic, your mastery of Yin Magic in such a short amount of time shows how high your affinity is for it. If I had to say, from what my calculations and theories say...had you gone with Batman-san to our world as well, you would have easily received Lugnica's title of the Dark, as the strongest Yin magic user in all of the kingdom. Isn't that also interesting?"  
"Enough prattling."

Dr. Fate summoned countless Minya blades around her and fired them, eventually they blasted apart by her barrier. Sure enough Fate decided to try and use his superior strength to strike her, but alas; she bent space around him and forced him to miss the strike. He then slammed his hand on the ground and had spikes of light shoot out of the ground...but she splintered them into pieces.

Minerva leapt over Fate and kicked downward on Omega, but her scarf fired a beam out of her mouth forcing her to punch it. She lost balance and fell to her knees back on the ground.

Minerva clenched her fists as Omega smirked at her. Daphne made her move and charged at her, her large arachnid legs tried again and again to stab or at least grab her, only for her to superheat the area around her, making her feel sick to her stomach.

Fate intervened and clapped his hands together creating a vortex pull that drew Daphne back to them. She heaved loudly and was sweating profusely from the earlier attack, but all of them were caught off guard when they saw her coffin began to break apart.

"Ah."

Then it did. She suddenly found herself in freefall out of the coffin with nothing to catch her...except someone did.

She opened her eyes and found herself being carried by Dr. Fate.

"Are you alright Daphne?"  
"Y-Yes. I should be just fine Doc Doc. Though I am getting hungry."

Fate sighed a bit, but carefully held and flew back as Minerva followed close behind.

He set Daphne down as he carefully set her down and removed the shackles that held her in place. She tried to sit up, but having not used her limbs in years, she found it impossible.

Fate gently pushed her down, letting her rest.

"Just rest, you did well out there. We'll take care of this."

"But-"

"-Do as I ask, please."

"...Okay."

He nodded to her response and looked to a trembling Carmilla.

"Carmilla, may ask you to take care of her?"  
"Um..Y-yeah."  
"Thanks."

He moved away, not noticing Daphne looking up at him, with a small pink hue to her cheeks. Sekhmet saw this and chuckled.

"W-what?"  
"Huhhhhhhh, and you were giving me a hard time, haaaaahhhhhhh."  
"S...Sh...Sure."

Daphne looked away from Sekhmet as Carmilla let her rest her head on her lap, as they continued watching the fight.

Minerva scratched her head as she saw the ever confident smile on Omega's face.

"Grrr, this is so hard! She knows every magic known to the world."  
"Yes, indeed. She knows of all magical abilities in the world...at least, in your world."  
"Huh?"  
"You and Typhon keep her busy...I am going to teach her what real magic is."

Minerva and Typhon relented as they jumped into the air, right above Omega.

Up above, as they reached her, something tackled a yellow shining object through several branches of the tree. They ignored it, but did realize that the others were also fighting.

Minerva and Typhon both punched at her barrier, Omega yawning at the fruitless attacks. But she noticed that Dr. Fate was making symbols appear around himself and he made strange hand gestures, each one had light glowing around his palms. Even she realized he was in the middle of a powerful spell.

She released a powerful wind dome around herself, knocking the two of them away before she flew forward...only to be forced to block a powerful winblade attack by Sekhmet, she frowned as she fired beams from her eyes, striking Sekhmet in the shoulders. She spat out blood as her friends called out to her in worry. Minerva tried reaching out to Echidna, but she slammed her down with a whip made of energy. Typhon did as well, only for Omega to scream out a powerful purple wave at her that knocked her to the ground and made her lose consciousness.

She then teleported behind Dr. Fate and readied her palms-

"Just what I would expect."  
"What?!"

Dr. Fate sat in the air in a meditation stance as his astral projection flew through Omega. She landed on the ground harshly.

"Wait..MY MANA!"

She watched as the astral projection flew around her with the symbols created a dome around themselves, the hieroglyphic symbols became large and surrounding them. Echidna tried to fire back but Dr. Fate reached out and grabbed it by the neck, then he ripped her head off and it bursted in his hand. Letting out a shriveled whimper as it faded into dust. Omega looked to her necklace, but with the Witches having been revived, their souls were no longer housed in it, thus she couldn't use their powers. She tried to come up with another plan. He then grabbed Omega by the collar and shouted some egyptian words as the dome bursted into light, shooting out of the light was a bird made of energy it flew around the sky for a while.

It let out a loud shriek before it slammed itself back to the spot and self destructed.

All of the witches covered their eyes from the bright explosion. From the dust and debris they saw Dr. Fate badly injured, and Omega, having most of her clothes burned away and also completely injured.

She snarled at him as he simply took a tiny step forward.

They both rushed forward, Omega using up the last of her Od reserves to use Yang Magic to enhance her strength.

Fate also readied his fist.

Both of the charging in to strike at their opponent.

Omega chopped away Dr. Fate's right shoulder, spraying blood all over the place.

Fate let out a grunt from the sheer pain alone.

Omega smirked as she readied herself to-

"You endtime is here, **WITCH OF GREED!** "

Fate pressed his feet to the ground and punched through her chest.

She coughed out blood as he headbutted her, cracking her entire face. Even her eyes bursted from the impact.

As she stumbled back, Fate yelled out.

 **"NOW!"**

Typhon stomped her way forward before letting out growl and punching half of Omega's face off. She however gritted her teeth and created a light sword and sliced back against Typhon's attack. Fate created a Minya spear and grabbed it, jumping forward and impaling it through her neck. He began speaking an incantation as Omega released a powerful pressure around herself.

The pressure knocked Typhon over, Minerva forced to catch her.

Fate and Omega let out their yells...as Omega disappeared and Fate fell to his knees.

* * *

Seeing this, the Witches rushed to check on him.

"Fate! What happened?! Are you okay?!"  
"Minerva, yes...I am well."

Fate got up, holding the grevious wound he had and looking down at the floor. Right there, there was simple necklace with a black jewel, laid on the floor. Minerva picked it up...and looked inside, seeing Omega floating around, she was screaming, but no sound escaped at all.

Fate gently took the necklace out of her hands and looked at it.

"Omega, you seeked to attain knowledge and see the world's secrets...as punishment for your crimes of dirupting order...you are to remain in this necklace and trapped inside my Tower of Fate... **for all eternity.** "

He made an ankh symbol appear behind himself as he transported the necklace into a spare room of his tower at the crossroads of time and space. A tower where only he could enter at will, thus leaving a chance for her to escape, near impossible.

The necklace sat there, in a glass container, in a pitch black room...Omega screamed and bellowed out as she floated in the darkness...but no one could hear her. No one could see her. All she saw was the darkness around herself.

Her friends were gone.

Her enemies were gone.

Subaru was gone.

She hugged her knees as she continued to whimper...but it stopped. She made a furious look…

"I...One...One day I'll get out...I spent four hundred years trapped in that damn tomb…"

She watched as the ankh symbol, the only source of light in that room, began to fade away...the light in her eyes being the only glimmer in that room.

"...I can wait...I'm patient…"

Her words were heard by no one.

Time would move forward without her, and her thirst for knowledge...would remain unquenched.

* * *

Fate panted as he was helped to the others by Minerva and Typhon.

They sat him next to Daphne as he went over their situation.

"THat spell I used to trap her, took a toll in my body, I won't be able to use that kind of magic for a while."  
"So...Echidna is…?"  
"Yes, she is trapped in that necklace. As long as this helmet exists, I will make sure she will never be freed."

Minerva sighed sadly at the fate of the spirit, but she knew it was for the best to keep her away from harming others.

Fate got up as they felt the Algol Tree shake again.

They looked up and saw several explosions...and even saw more branches break off.

A black wave broke apart another one.

An electric bolt rained down, landing near them.

Emerging from the cloud of debris, Beatrice and Black Adam floated above the ground...looking across from them, was Borris who was heavily injured.

"D...Damn you, I suppose."  
"It is not Betty's fault that those metias you have with you...could not hope to beat us."

Black Adam flew forward and threw a punch at him, Borris blocked it, but his arms bent in a disgusting way.

"AGHK!"

Adam grabbed him by his collar and tossed him in the air.

"SHAZAM!"

A bolt of lightning shot down and crushed him down. Beatrice made her way blasted him with a pressure attack. Borris got up from it and lashed out in a fury.

 **"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG, I SUPPOSE?! BORRIS IS THE SAME PERSON AS YOU! I ALSO WAITED FOR FOUR HUNDRED YEARS! SO WHY!? WHY, I SUPPOSE?!..."**

He began to have tears fall from his eyes…

Beatrice decided to speak.

"Betty was the same as you at one point...so embittered by the countless years waiting for 'They' to come, I suppose….BUT!"  
"Huh?"  
"Betty chose Subaru as her partner, I suppose. He is the person Betty wants to spend the rest of her days with, even if they will vanish one day in the blink of an eye...Betty will stay by his side, I suppose."

"Betty no longer feels what you feel, Borris. Because I...was hopeful enough to take his hand...YOU, you were too cowardly to take Saia's hand, weren't you?"

Borris stared at her, as if he had just learned the true meaning of life...a meaning he had lost the chance to attain. He began to glow pink…

"This is-!"  
"It...doesn't matter...Borris is tired of this."

Borris began to emit light, forcing Black Adam to grab him and with all his might, toss him away from them.

Borris flew across the air as he closed his eyes...then completed his self destruction. A giant pillar of purple light erupted from him, nearly blinding everyone who saw it. Beatrice formed a barrier around everyone to protect them from the proceeding shockwave…

* * *

With the dust settled, Beatrice finished healing everyone she could, nodding to her work.

"Betty is all done, we can move, I suppose."  
"Thank you Great Spirit."

Fate began floating again, motioning everyone to keep going. But he saw that Daphne was still unable to move freely. So, he sighed and lifted her into his arms.

Daphne blushed intensely from this, and she almost began to fidget about...only to relax into the motion. She had her golden eyes look up at him and she seemed to...relax.

"Let us be moving then."

Minerva and the others nodded, with Carmilla doing it nervously as per usual.

Though Sekhmet had Daphne glance at her...giving her a small wink, causing the young girl to look away embarrassed.

"Suprising...she never acted this way to anyone back then, hahhhhhh...I shouldn't lose to her though….huhhhhhhh, let's see how I can get close to Batman-san."

She silently said this to herself with a slight mischievous smile, only to be heard by Beatrice, who had the images of Frederica, Sarah and Felt leering down with a vicious red glimmer in their eyes, making the spirit shiver a bit.

"This is just reaching ridiculous levels, I suppose."

They moved out, leaving behind the destroyed branch to crumble apart behind them.

* * *

Wonder Woman was knocked aside.

Rem charged in with her Morningstar, blood escaping her mouth.

Only for her attack to be bounced back. She yanked back her weapon as Starfire and Wonder Girl got up from the ground, their faces covered in blood.

"I'll make you all pay!"

Warlock Batman emitted a powerful aura around himself as his three blue eyes shined immensely.

"Taking away the most important thing in my life…MY LOVE, MY FUTURE, MY GOAL! **PANDORA!** I...I will make you all suffer!"

Batman continued stomping his way to his opponents.

Julius summoned his spirits as he gripped his sword tight.

"A foul monster using my friends title will be shown no mercy! Prepare yourself, Warlock!"  
"Imbecile, all that is going to happen is a repeat of what happened in my world…"

Both men leered at each other.

"It ends with you dying...Juukulius."

Batman lurched forward, like an animal would as it prepared to beat down its prey…

"You and everyone else with you…"

 _The soul of Echidna was once again trapped in the endless boundaries of time, and the Warlock of Tristitia would now commence with his vile revenge...even at the cost of his own life…_


	94. Chapter 94: Corrupted

**AN: Here's the next chapter my dudes! Did this one as quickly as possible too! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Four: Corrupted

Wonder Woman and Rem crashed into a nearby branch of the Algol Tree, leaving Julius to dodge a strike from Warlock Batman. He quickly summoned his contracted spirits that swam in the air around him.

Batman shook his head in an apparent moment of frustration.

"Fell Goa!"

A gigantic burst of flames shot out at him, only for him to crush it with his Authority. He shot forward, Julius kicking up an earth dome. Batman punched through it but was tackled away by Wonder Girl, as she tried her best to get him to be on the defensive. But activated his Authority yet again and squashed her to the ground, making him stomp his foot on the back of head in frustration.

She tried getting up, but only managed to lift her bloodied face as Batman continued to leer down at her.

"Fell Huma!"

Julius summoned a long spike of ice and fired it at him, only for him to dodge the projectile and grab Wonder Girl's leg and toss her at Julius.

"Fell Fula!"

Julius put up an armor of wind around himself, which helped slow her down and protect himself from possible damage, catching her as he did.

She panted and heaved as she held onto him, but sensed something in the back of her mind...she knew it.

"MOVE JULIUS!"

She shoved him out of the way, only for two light blue beams to shoot through her neck and chest. She looked down at her wounds as she saw the severity of it all.

She tried to cough, but it hurt too much to even try, she glanced over and saw Julius's horrified expression as he got his balance back. His eyes trembled seeing her like that.

She gave a soft smile...just as Batman had charged forward and crushed her head in with a overhand punch.

Her body fell to the ground…

Julius stared at the corpse, before he finally turned his now rage filled expression to Batman.

" **WARLOCK!"  
** "It's like I said Julius, I am going to be killing every last one of you, does it really matter in what order I do it in?"  
"Hellish fiend, I promise to end your foul existence here and now!"  
"...Hellish? I am the true justice here boy, and I intend to implement it with extreme prejudice."

He kicked off the ground, only for Starfire to blast down a powerful green beam down at him. He activated his plasma shield blocking the attack. He let a small grunt as he fired countless yang beams into the air, luckily she maneuvered around them and dodged each hit.

" **HRAAAHHH!"**  
"Damn! It's Rem!"

Rem shot down several icicles at him, forcing him to blast them away with his eye beams. Rem saw her chance and landed a hit with her morningstar on his chest, only for him to slap it away and rush to her.

" **BRUCE!"  
** " **DIANA."**

Diana made it around her and clashed her sword with his fist, she let out a barrage of sword strikes before she slammed her bracelets together, letting out a shockwave, almost making him tumble over. He caught his balance, and slammed his fist across her cheek, Rem leapt over to kick him, activating her horn as she did. Batman saw this flew up to meet her, he blocked the kick and pushed through punching her in the face before grabbing her by the hair and slamming her head to the ground. He slammed her again and again...before he shoved her up to her feet.

He then used his super speed mode and made it over to stab her in the shoulder with a light sword. Before she could respond accordingly he lifted her body while it was still stabbed and slammed her to the ground, shaking the entire tree. Then they felt the whole tree shake for some reason, but it was of little consequence to their fight.

Julius made his way to him and sliced at him with his spell Al Clausiria. Batman created another plasma shield, barely saving himself, before kicking Julius on the side, easily breaking several ribs. Batman then focused on his forehead...intedning to kill just as he did in his original world-

"Al Goa!"

A fire blast knocked Batman away from him, breaking his concentration. He glanced over and saw Wonder Woman was the one who shot him with the attack. He fumed at her.

"Just because you can use magic now, means nothing of this fight, it's results will be the same, Diana!"  
"...Why?"  
"Huh?!"  
"Why are you doing this, Bruce?!"

She lowered her sword down, even with her nose bloodied...she looked at him with a graceful look of concern.

"Why are you, trying to kill us?"  
" **YOU KILLED PANDORA! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! SHE WAS THE ONE PERSON I LOVED MORE IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD THAN ANY OTHER!"**  
"...You loved her huh?"  
"Of course, everything was for her. More than myself. More than my duty to being a hero. More than protecting Gotham. It was all for her! We were going to create the perfect world, together we would have brought peace to her world!"  
"...You say that after all the people you've killed-"  
"-Sacrifices are necessary in the grand scheme of things, Diana."

The harshness of his tone, left Diana reeling a bit from his attitude.

But she had to say her peace.

"Bruce. I love you."  
"...What?"

She held her hands together as she stared at him with an expression of sadness, but desire as well.

"Bruce, I...I loved you."  
"...?!"

"I wanted us to be, maybe...at one point to be together. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you. But you always seemed to be focused on your before anything else...then, what happened to Selina, Alfred and then Damian... I honestly felt it was none of my business getting in the way of your life, especially after everything you had gone through."

"That's what I thought, that if I gave you the space to cope, someday you could look my way. Then, you disappeared."

She held her hands tighter, making sure to hide back any escaping emotions. Everyone else just watched the whole affair silently, not wishing to interrupt her confession.

"I wanted to find you, but you were nowhere to be found...I thought you died."

"..."

"But low and behold, you came back, bringing along Rem and all her friends with you...including your fiances."

"...?"

"I...I would be lying that I wouldn't say I was jealous of them. They had the courage to outright reach out to you, and in the end that got the one thing I wanted from you. Hell, if I wished I could have joined in on the little arrangement you had going on...but I am a Queen, I can't do that...so I had to let you go."

She had a single tear escape her eye as she held out her hand to him, even if he wasn't the right version to tell this all to, she had to get her feelings out to him.

It was quiet for a moment…

" _I don't care. I love Pandora."_

Those few words stung like hot needles.

Batman made his way forward, only for Rem to step in front of Diana, as if to protect her.

"Rem?"  
"Rem doesn't believe in the love you have for Pandora, Tristitia."

Batman titled his head slightly at the comment.

"Oh?"  
"Yes. Rem for example is in love with Natsuki Subaru, and Rem holds him dear to her heart. Him being the closest to my heart."  
"Then, you can understand-"  
"-Let me finish."

"Rem's love for him has changed her ever so much. I...I am able to be myself, to yearn for more outside of my nee-sama, Rem was able to make friends, Rem was able to see more the outside world...Rem was able to be happy, sad, embarrassed, angry and so much more, than she could ever imagine. My love for him helped change me, and in return it changed him. We both changed for the better...and Rem thinks that, when it comes to love, the most important kind is the one that changes you."  
"All well and good, but I have also changed as well, have I not?"  
"...No, the kind of change you are speaking about it as a degradation on your soul."

She furrowed her brows at him,making the man under the helmet do the same.

"You have changed for the worst. No longer are the friend to my hero who has earned the respect of his fellow man, no longer are you the man Diana-sama fell in love with, and you are no longer the person I knew who valued life more than any other. You…"

"You are corrupted! This false love of yours for that Witch, has led you to become less of a man and more of a monster! Just as evil and disgusting as anyone else in the Witch's Cult….even now…"

She bit her lips, she didn't want to say it...but it was the truth.

"Even now, you reek of the Witch's scent."

Batman charged forward, he had enough of their words.

Julius and Starfire made their move. Starfire fired upon him with her bolts of fires, only to not only see them being shot down to the ground by his authority...but noticed his hands were becoming black with a white hue to them.

She tried dodging what was coming next, but he teleported in front of her, tearing his odd colored hands into her abdomen. She scramed out in pain as he began pulling her closer to himself.

"STARFIRE!"

Julius struck Batman in the back with his sword, but snarled at him and fired a light beam at him, shooting through across his back. Then, focusing back on Starfire, he began tearing into her, pulling her apart slowly...he thoughts ran across her friends, the adventures they had...and of one person she would like to see again…

"Di-"

She was then torn in half, leaving most of her head in tact, but her body halves flopped around like the slabs of meat they became, organs strewn all over tossed the two halves away like nothing, watching as a giant bird made of magical energy shot up near them, disintegrating her body completely. As the bird shot down Julius charged forward, seething in rage for the unholy actions the monster in front of him undertook in. He swung his magic infused sword...only to be crushed by his first Authority.

"The two abilities of the Authority of Tristitia. **Imposing Will of Justice. Eternal Grasp.** The abilities to manipulate Gravity, to either increase it with my will or invert it with my hands...either way they are quite the skills to have in getting rid of you bunch."  
"Damn….y...you…"

Julius had blood oozing out of his eyes, nose and mouth as he was being slowly crushed by the Authority's power.

However, his spirits continued swimming around in vain as they were almost perpetually trapped in position unable to get closer to Batman...so he got closer to them. Wonder Woman and Rem made a charge forward, only for Batman to create barrier made of light in front of the two of them, bouncing them back by several feet. He leered down at Julius, his dark hands to begin creepily reach out to Julius. Soon his spirits launched their assault against him...and be crushed by his hands, they let out high pitched screams, making Julius beg.

" **PLEASE! NO! LET THEM GO! IT'S ME YOU WANT! BATMAN! PLEASE!"**  
"Begging for your friends lives is quite admirable, and willing to sacrifice yourself is as well."

He crushed all of those spirits in his hands, thus making them slowly dissipate into light.

"Losers shouldn't beg, Juukulius."

Julius watched on helplessly as his spirits floated to him, rubbing themselves on his cheeks, one by one disappearing. Until only one, Ia...she was left.

"Sorry...Julius…"  
"Ia…"  
"...Wish...we...could have...helped…"  
"Please…"  
"...We will always-"

She broke apart into numerous orbs of light, Julius lifted his face as his face was drenched in tears. He choked on his own words, his own breath and could only scream out painfully.

" **IA! KUA! ARO! IK! IN! NES! COME BACK! NO! NOOOO! I'M SORRY! I'M-"  
**  
Julius had his leg stomped on, stopping his screams of sadness and turned them into screams of agony. He was lifted up by his collar, he attempted to kick him...but he caught his foot and crushed it into mush.

"Simple tactics like that will never work Juukulius."

He tossed him to the ground and was ready to claw out the back of his head, until Diana sliced his back with her sword then tackled him with her shield.

"AUGH!"  
"STOP IT BRUCE!"  
"SHUT UP!"

He backhanded her before he fired a Yang beam from his finger, only for it to be deflected by her gauntlets.

"Damn!"

Then he ate a surprise attack to his face by Rem's Morningstar and then ate two hard kicks to his chest by her. He countered by reaching out his free hand...and clawing out her right eye.

 **"REM!"**

Diana saw the damage she took and attacked him again with her sword, and while it did knock his helmet off, he activated his Authority yet again and crushed her to the ground. She tried with all her might to get up, but she was having trouble herself doing so.

"Don't bother! I'm nothing like that useless Hector! My abilities outrank him by years! Just stay there and die!"  
"I may bleed, but I will not fall!"  
"Such a pain!"

He was ready to strike her down only to be hit in the back by Rem's morningstar, crushing through his armor, he leered at her and let out a blast of his Willpower mode on her, clearly breaking her right arm and sending her rolling to the ground.

"HERA...GIVE...ME...STRENGTH!"

She lifted herself up and flew forward, breaking away his chest piece, but only time to eat a full barrage of punches by him, his face indicative to the fury he was feeling towards these people.

"I will break all of you! I will kill all of you! And then, I will use this tree's power to revive Pandora! I will have her!"

He punched again and again on Diana, she treid using the Lasso if Truth, but he dodged it and broke her jaw with a chop to the face.

"Not you or anyone is going to-!"

Then a sword stabbed through his chest.

"AHK!"  
"...A warrior...should never let his guard down...even against someone..injured like me."

Julius was on his knees and had his sword impaled through the back of Batman, the hole on both sides of his armor, helped the sword quickly pierce through him.

Batman coughed out blood as he broke the sword with his hand and spun kicked Julius across the face, nearly sending him flying off the branch they were on. He pulled the sword from his back...only to be hit in the face by Rem's morningstar. It stabbed into his cheeks, eye and ear as he roared out in frustration.

He grabbed the weapon and crushed it. Rem stared back at him…

"The Batman-san I know...would have never fell for such attacks. That is how you have changed, you have over relied on your Witch powers and that suit of yours! You...YOU HAVE GOTTEN WEAKER!"  
" **GRAGGGHHHH!"  
**  
He charged forward, intending on breaking Rem's neck...his face was hideously damaged, holes littered it and his left eye was indeed gouged out.

But he would not flater, he would break this maid's neck.

So why was he stabbed again, this time by Diana?

She twisted herself as she then slit his throat with her sword, then punched him across the face, only to eat a punch as well, then a knee to the face, then a headbutt...but sure enough Batman was losing his balance and composure, nearly tripping twice. As he backed away, charged but was kicked to the ground, Julius launched himself and stabbed him again, this time with a dagger.

Batman backfisted him away, then teetered on the edge of the branch, his entire being covered in crimson blood. He panted, coughed, wheezed and finally sneezed out blood from his mouth. Diana's swollen face looked on as Bruce...began to fall backwards…

"I'm sorry…"  
"Ah!"  
"Pandora...Mom...Dad...I'm...Oh God...I'm so sorry…"

He fell back, his body falling further and further down, Diana thought about going after him...but a pillar of light, caused by an unknown explosion shot out from below them, vaporized his body into nothing. Diana fell to her knees as she watched on, not even shutting her eyes from the bright flash of light.

From above them, Felix Argyle wearing his Witch Cult suit was watching on with tears falling from his eyes, but he shook his head and quickly wiped away his tears.

"Now's not the time to cry."

He began running for it, he raced forward...a crazed smile crept on his face.

"I gotta live, for Mama Pandora's and Papa Batman's sake...for the sake of the Witch's Cult."

He kept running, a hideous glimmer ever bright in his once soft eyes.

"I will continue their legacy…"

* * *

Rem healed Julius as best as she could, but it was evident her abilities in such magic were too low to properly fix all of his injuries. Julius himself, still felt like mourning the loss of his friends, but he pushed it to the back burner of his mind as he still had a duty to attend to. Rem also didn't seem to focus on her own injuries, merely wrapping some bandages around her lost eye and letting her broken arm slump around. This wasn't acceptable to him.

"Rem-dono, please focus on yourself. I am fine, your eye, your arm, they need proper attention."  
"It's alright, Rem can handle it until we get Subaru-kun back."  
"No that isn't an appropriate thing to do at this moment! Please, humble this knight by listening to my request."  
"I'm sorry Julius-sama, but I'm afraid we won't have the time for such pleasantries, we have to move, and we may be fighting more enemies in the meanwhile, so we have to save our strength."

Julius held his tongue, but didn't want to look at Rem's grisly wounds, he was sure that when he met with Subaru again, he would be quite angry with him. Diana moved away from the edge of the branch, taking in a small breath as she continued to the others.

"We'll have to be moving now."  
"Yes Diana-sama, we should hurry and make our way-"

As Rem tried to continue, up above them the battling continued and they could see a black wave of sort fly across the sky and break through more branches of the tree...they saw one of them was falling right towards them. Diana held the two of them and flew away as they watched the blood stained branch they fought on, break instantly and crumbled away. They landed on an adjacent one.

Then they heard a scream...from a familiar voice.

* * *

Landing on the ground and skidding on the ground, Garfiel huffed as he put up his fists. His other self stood there, tall and as imposing as can be. Tivey and Hetaro got behind him and let out their signature sonic scream, only for him to quickly spin around and block it with his shield. The attack shot him back a bit, making Garfiel kick off the ground and aim a high kick at him. His other self, got low on the ground setting his shield down and pressing his arms against it, giving him the chance to block the kick with his own. He then twisted his body and grabbed him with his feet and flipped him towards the twins, he crashed into them. Garfiel quickly grabbed the two when he saw him try to stab them with his shield.

As he landed back and away from the strike, just as they felt the whole tree begin to shake. Mimi caught herself before she tripped and aimed her staff at him, she fired pink ring of light at him, only for him to block it again with his shield. He charged forward, just to run into Knight Subaru.

"Invisible Providence!"

Several Unseen Hands shot out of him, only to be destroyed by a roar by this Garfiel.

"T-The hell?!"  
"We fought Petelgeuse in the past, that stupid trick won't work on me!"

He kicked off the ground, Subaru summoned several Minya blades all around himself and fired them at him, only for Garfiel to suddenly gain speed and dodge all of them. Subaru put up a barrier himself, only for it to be completely broken apart.

"El Minya!"

Beatrice got behind Garfiel and fired her own spears of light at him, only for him to kick the air and twist himself away from the attacks...he then punched the air, and it actually crushed half of Subaru's face. He stepped back as his nose began to bleed profusely.

Garfiel put the twins down and charged forward, he landed a kick to his other self's shield, cracking it.

"Ain' no shield my amazin' self can' break through!"  
"Think this is a game, weak me?!"

He spun the shield and knocked Garfiel away to the ground before backflipping and blocking a sword strike by Subaru. Subaru created several orbs of light around himself, but didn't even see Garfiel grab his shoulder, kicking the air several times as he went around in circles.

Then with a sudden force, Garfiel tossed Subaru away at high speed and he went flying through several branches of the Algol Tree.

"SUBARU!"

Beatrice cried out to him, before Garfiel sliced open her back with his shield and headbutted the back of her head, through the branch they were standing on. She landed painfully on a branch just below them. Garfiel then saw the two siblings go around him, intending to use some spell on him, so he got low and spun kick the air to his left. The impact crushed Hetaro into the ground, before Tivey could react he suddenly got grabbed by the neck and choke slammed into the ground. His eyes began turning white as he began losing consciousness.

"This is a waste of my time!"  
" **LET GO OF THEM!"**

Garfiel made it behind him, so he decided to use Tivey as a weapon and tried to whack him with his body, Garfiel got low and landed a surprise uppercut, then elbow to his chest. He let go of Tivey giving Garfiel the chance to catch him, before he backflipped a kick on him, knocking off his helmet. The near splitting image of his face with Garfiel's only with a buzzed haircut, was quite unsettling.

Garfiel landed and placed Tivey down.

"D…"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't need….help...from someone...who wants to take Mimi away…"  
"I don' wan' tha' at all, if I forced Mimi away from th' only family she has, not only would it make her cry, but it'd make me a complete asshole...and a lousy excuse of a boyfriend."  
"...Why?"  
"HUH?"  
"Why...are you...acting this…"  
"Cuase I love yer sister, obviously."

"For the smart guy of th' group, yer really dumb you know?"

Garfiel cracked his knuckles and charged forward, both of their shields clashing. Just at that happened Mimi got near his head and tried to knock him across the head, only for Garfiel duck his head and headbutt Garfiel. He accepted the hit and kneed him in the chin, but this seemed to do nothing and he kicked Garfiel away. Mimi found herself alone with him, but tried to let out her own scream, only to have her mouth covered by his hand and actually slammed to the ground. He then proceeded to stomp her on the stomach, over and over again. She spat out blood and saliva from her mouth, before he stopped. Garfiel had come back and punched him hard across the face. He then hopped off the ground and landed a powerful kick across his cheek, only for his other self to palm thrust him to the ground.

Before he could get up, his other self kneed him in the stomach and proceeded to punch his face repeatedly over and over again. Garfiel tried to maneuver his way out of there, but he just couldn't.

Finally Justice Commander Garfiel was struck across the back of the head.

He looked back and found Mimi with anger fueling her glaring at him.

" **LEAVE GARF ALONE!"**

He got up, but not before stomping Garfiel on the face. He slowly walked over to Mimi, she fired her light magic, but he used his shield to block them.

She was then kicked in the stomach. She hurled out a mixture of vomit and blood as she held her stomach. Mimi was then grabbed by her ear and yanked up in the ear painfully, she let out a scream from the pain. Garfiel tried getting up, but he found himself too injured to do so.

"Well? Weren't you going to protect this kid?!"

He slapped her across the face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCK!"  
"Then do something about it! Can't believe a weakling like you is even remotely a version of me!"

He jabbed her in the face, and then again.

Garfiel dragged himself on the ground.

Hetaro and Tivey tried to help, but the both of them were too broken to do so...even if they used their Divine Protection to transfer their injuries between the siblings, it was too much for them.

They watched nearly helplessly as Mimi was hit across the face countless times.

Garfiel began to have tears fall from his enraged eyes.

"Come on then! Your girlfriend can't last much longer! Do something! Get up! Or am I going to have to kill a little girl to make you a fucking warrior?!"

Mimi's face was swollen beyond recognition, her upper lips were cut open. She couldn't even open her eyes or make too much noise. The sight of which made Garfiel want to hurt himself just as much as he did his other version.

"No? Not doing anything?"

He began choking Mimi with one hand, staring down at the mind broken Garfiel….even as he began to scream.

" **I'MMA FUCKING KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL! KILL! DIE! COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YA!"**  
"A weakling should shut up and die…"

He then moved his hand to the top of her head and began squeezing, intending to crush her head. She whimpered...and then some tears began falling, not for the pain she was feeling…

"...f…"  
"Huh?"  
"Garf…"

She was crying for him, the person she loved. The very sight of which filled Garfiel with a sense of dread he couldn't describe, and filled him with such rage he felt like throwing up at that very moment.

Only for a strange void to appear next to them.

Knight Subaru made it through a rift and fired a burst of magic against his sides, making him let go of Mimi, but just before he could catch her, he was hit across the face with a backhand. Subaru fired his beam out of his sword, only for him to roar at him in close proximity, rattling his brain. Subaru then ate a punch to the face and was sent flying.

"Th...This is Garfiel…"  
"Hmph."

He caught Mimi once again in a choke.

"This is...Garfiel's potential…"

Subaru said this as he skidded across the floor and hit his head twice before coming to a complete stop.

He began choking Mimi again only for Garfiel to have leaped out at him, punching his shield into pieces and kicking the ground to get his own punch across the face. As he let go of Mimi, Garfiel caught her and tossed her over to Tivey.

"Mimi! MIMI!"

He began to cry as he saw the state of injury she was in. Garfiel let out his fury with a barrage of punches, each one easily breaking his the flesh of his knuckles apart. His other self kneed him across the face before clawing his chest. Garfiel countered with a kick across the head, only to eat a straight jab to the nose, twisting it to a broken point. Garfiel headbutted him, breaking some of his adversary's teeth off. He shoved Garfiel away, just in time to notice Garfiel was beginning to transform.

"Oh?! You want to go there then?! **FINE WITH ME!** I'll kill you either way!"

The two of them quickly beastified into their tiger forms and began battling each other.

Bites.

Scratches.

Tackles.

Everything they could to kill the other.

But it was quite obvious that Garfiel was losing his momentum, and sure enough he was sliced across the stomach and then haymakered down to the ground. Causing them to fall through the branch and Garfiel was tackled into the adjacent one, near where an injured Beatrice was trying to heal herself.

She watched as she saw both men return to their normal sleves as Garfiel was being choked by his other self.

"Not even in that other form...hahhhh, can you beat me...my justice is stronger than yours...hahhhh, just like my strength is."

But before he could speak further about it, Subaru showed up behind him with his sword shining black and purple, he let out a scream as he shot out a gigantic black wave of energy against him, it shot out and cut down mor adjacent branches nearby. He let out a breath...before realizing Garfiel was lying on the ground holding his neck.

He looked around...only to realize Garfiel was right above him, aiming a fist downard...and he landed it, slamming Subaru right next to Beatrice, she huddled over to him, seeing his face was covered in blood and he had a black eye. Justice Commander stomped the ground, sending out a shockwave out and causing Beatrice and Subaru to fly back several feet. He made his way to Garfiel, who shot up and caught him in clinch.

"Fuck, you tired or something?!"  
"Ack."  
"It ain't gonna help you!"

He kneed him on the sides, but he didn't let go. Soon enough, his other self got his face closer and whispered.

"I'm gonna get out of this and fucking beat you to death. You and all your little friends…"  
"Hahhhh, hahhhh…"  
"Then, I'm gonna rip your girlfriend's head clean off...how about that?"

Garfiel snarled viciously at him... **before biting into his neck.**

" **AGHHHH!"**

Garfiel bit down with all his might, even as his ribs were being destroyed by knee strikes from his opponent. His sides were blue and purple, with some skin tearing from the strikes.

Garfiel tore off a huge chunk of flesh with his teeth, spraying blood all over his injured face. The other Garfiel got free from the clinching and crossed him in the face, making him spit out the flesh from his teeth and fall on his back.

Justice Commander proceeded to punch Garfiel continuously in the face. Then he stood up, holding onto his terrible neck wound, looking down...at the defeated Garfiel.

"Fucker, no one screws with me! I'm Batman's number one soldier! And I hope you take this lesson with you to hell!"

He raised his foot, intending to stomp his head in like putty...just like he did to the Ram of the world they conquered years ago.

"DIE!"  
"Hukk….Sis...Subaru...Ram…"

He spoke...of the people he would like to see…

"Otto-nii...Bruce...Petra...Slade…"

As the foot began to descend.

"Mimi…"

 _Deathstroke stabbed through his chest with his Godslayer sword._

" **WHAAAAAT?!"**

He lost his footing and his stomp missed Garfiel. Deathstroke pulled out his pistol and shot him in the side of the face, injuring his face quite a bit. He yanked out the sword, showing it suddenly become two smaller swords.

" **YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**

Garfiel and the others were wide eyed seeing Deathstroke land on his feet, just after appearing out of nowhere.

Justice Commander rushed forward to hit him, but Deathstroke kicked something forward, seeing it as a potential danger, he covered up, only for the grenade to explode and riddle his body with shrapnel.

Seeing his chance he sliced forward, nearly cutting off his forearms, which, barely hanged on by a few muscle fibers.

Just before he could react accordingly, he began to glow white..his eyes widened as he realized what exactly was happening to him. He let out a vile roar at him, his eyes becoming bloodshot as he raced to him, letting his arms swing around.

" **I AM NOT GOING TO DIE ALONE!"**  
"Oh no, you're not... **YOU'RE JOINING ALL YOUR LITTLE SOCIETY FRIENDS TOO.** "  
" **DAMN YOU!** "

As he kicked at him, Deathstroke leaped over him in a flip, aiming his twin swords downward, they combined again and became a long spear, stabbing him through the shoulder. He yanked it out and landed cleanly behind his opponent.

He roared out and spun around, his eyes shining red with fury; he vanished into light, leaving nothing behind.

Just as this happened, a pillar of pink light shined several feet away from them, almost as if it was a signal for the fight's end.

* * *

Everyone collected themselves as they met up on the branch where the fight started.

"Deathstroke-san, how did you even get here?"  
"Well, I was up several branches ahead of you when I saw the shit display of combat you guys were in. Couldn't stand the pitiful display so I decided to intervene."  
"Yeah, but how did you get here so fast?"

He recalled how he asked Priscilla to kick his feet as he jumped into the air, making him dive down at an incredibly fast rate, like some sort of missile.

It was...kind of an embarrassing sight for him.

"Don't worry about it."  
"...Well, okay then."

Subaru rubbed his hair as Beatrice finished healing his injuries, so she moved on to heal the Pearlbaton Siblings.

Garfiel bowed in front of Deathstroke,his head to the ground and everything.

"Thank you. Thank you for helpin' Slade-"  
"-What the hell are you thanking for?"  
"Huh?"

Deathstroke crossed his arms as he stared down at the young man.

"If you didn't do such a terrible job at fighting, I wouldn't have had to step in at all. If I hadn't shown up most of these people would have been killed, all on your watch Garfiel."  
"I...I know…"  
"And why is that?"  
"...Because…"

He began to tremble a bit, Mimi looking with her only good eye, which could barely see through the swollen mass around it.

"I'm weak."

"..."

"I'm weak and try to do things that only th' strong can do. I hate myself for bein' this stupid. I just want to get stronger...Stronger so I can save my friends, like th' shield I'm supposed to be...so tha'..."  
"Well?"  
"So I can protect th' girl I love."

Mimi just stared at him, seeing the tears falling from his eyes.

Deathstroke sighed.

"The first step to get stronger is realizing your weaknesses and overcoming them. So do that and get strong Garfiel."  
"Slade…"  
"Cause' I don't get paid enough to be saving everyone's asses. Especially yours. So get stronger damn it. I don't want to be having to come back here and saving your ass again."

He nodded turned away and looked out into the settings around him.

Garfiel bowed to him again.

"Thanks."

Mimi walked over to him, but he never raised his head.

"Garf."  
"Please Mimi...please forgive me…"  
"Garf…"  
"I know you mus' be angry, dissapointed and le' down by stupid old me…"  
"Garf, look at Mimi."

He raised his head, only to be bonked in the head by her staff.

"OW!"  
"STUPID GARF! STUPID! STUPID!"

She then hugged his head and held him affectionately.

"Mimi is glad! Happy! Mimi is so happy to see her Garf still alive and with her."

"Mimi…"  
"M...Mimi loves you Garf, don't ever forget that."

He hugged her back, before sniffling his tears and pulling her face close to his, making her blush.

"Um, Mimi's face still is messed up-"  
"-Shut up."

He pulled her into a kiss, making her tear up as well. Everyone around them let them have their moment. Even her brothers had seem to accept it as something normal they had to deal with.

Subaru patted Beatrice on the head.

"Hey Beatrice, you think Garfiel will ever get as strong as that?"  
"Hmmm...Betty thinks if that is the case, her Subaru should work on his own strength, I suppose. Lest you get caught off guard in the future."  
"Ha, right."

He watched on as the couple broke their kiss and simply hugged each other.

As soon as the healing session was over, they would move on and hopefully catch up with the others.

* * *

Batman punched Elsa away before grabbing her by the leg and slamming her on the ground, he did this twice more before flying up in the air with her, spinning around and around and tossing her straight into the ground. She had a crater form under her, but she stood up and licked her lips up at him. He flew down and traded strikes with her, before he actually gave her, her comeuppance.

Slicing open her belly with his armors claws.

She smiled down at the sight, sickening Batman per usual. He tackled her off the branch and fired a Jiwald beam through her shoulder, she raised a large sword over her head and struck down. But it was of course blocked. He then punched her across the face, ripping apart half of it. Then he saw a light below himself and kicked her down towards it. She spin in the air, too late to notice the pillar of light raising itself to her, she looked up and saw Batman flying away with his wings. She tried to catch up but two bats he created with his nanosuit tackled her back.

Instantly, she knew she was beaten.

"How...interes-"

She was bathed in the explosive forces, leaving nothing behind. He made it back to the branch and saw Frederica and Sarah on the floor with Maira standing over them. Both ladies tried to get back up, but both were too injured to do so.

Maira retrieved her long spiral spear and aimed it down at Frederica's head, she struggled to look up as the assassin prepared to outright impale her.

She was then tackled away by Batman who dragged her against the ground before proceeding to punch her cheeks in. Even as she summoned her dragon scales, they were actually chipped away by the force of his punches. She got free from his grasp, only for him to dodge each strike, with such speed that both girls were barely even to register the movements.

Sarah got up to her feet and got her forearm blades ready, she dashed forward and got behind Maira, who summoned a spiked tail and tried to slam her away. She twirled around the strike, and got next to her...only for Maira to suddenly toss the spear to her head, impaling it completely.

 **"SARAH!** "

She fell to her knees…

Maira then noticed she was somehow back to being pushed by Batman and Sarah was coming up behind her.

"HUH?"

Batman realized what had occured and slammed his foot to the ground and made his wings form giant hands that grabbed Maira and shoved her to the ground and flipped her in the air.

He made it over to Sarah, watching as a beam of light shot between them and struck against Maira's scaled face.

He looked back and saw Priscilla aiming her fan and Aldebaran running forward.

"Al!"  
"Coming through!"

Al dashed to the dragon girl as she rubbed her face from the initial blast, he retrieved his sword and sliced at her neck. His sword broke into pieces and he was stabbed through the back of his helmet and put his eyeholes.

As Maira glared back at the others, she saw Al once again running towards her, this time he summoned an earth pillar that hit her in the chin and drop kicked the very pillar, slamming it against her.

"She's all yours bro!"

Batman leaped over and fired his chest beam at her, crushing her down to the ground. She got up from the blast, showing a burned area beneath her shaped as the bat symbol.

She panted and heaved as clumps of her hair were burned away, her eyes were bloodshot and her scales were tearing off bit by bit.

Batman finally got next to her and punched her hard enough in the face that the scales around her neck broke apart exposing her normal neck.

Al saw the chance and sliced it away, shooting blood all over the area. Priscilla created her Light Sword and carefully aimed, before she licked her lips and tossed it with great speed, a gust wind shooting from it. It shot forward and stabbed straight through the assassin neck...as she began to cough out her last breaths she glared at a still injured Frederica. She lunged towards her, only to come face to face with Batman, his red visor shining blood red.

" **DON'T EVER GO AFTER HER."**

He slapped her away and she dragged across the floor for several feet before coming to a stop...she tried getting up..but the strength in her arms left her and she fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

With the fight over, Batman and Sarah hurried over to help Frederica to her feet.

She hugged the both of them, seemingly overjoyed to see them still alive and the feeling was indeed mutual between the three.

Batman turned his head as he hugged her back.

"Al, thank you for saving Sarah, I owe you."  
"Don't mention it, you've saved our skin way too many times to count. It was the least we could do."

Batman nodded, he began to work on Frederica and Sarah's injuries as Priscilla looked up and saw that they were nearing the top of the tree.

"We're almost up there it seems."  
"Yeah Princess, just a bit more and then we'll be the first ones."  
"Alright, Al, we shall be the ones to conquer the top of this tree."

He sighed at her beaming excitement.

Batman finished up wrapping up their bandages.

Having removed his helmet they could see he was sweating profusely and his skin was still cracked, it was obvious a lot of healing would need to be done on him.

"Bruce."  
"Yeah, Sarah?"  
"Yes, Are you doing well?"  
"As long as you two are doing well, then I am at a hundred percent."

The two girls blushed as he put his helmet back on.

The two of them rested their heads on his shoulders. Frederica decided to nuzzle as well.

"I...I just hope we can end this."  
"Me too."

He reached out his hands and both of them entwined their fingers with his.

* * *

Several feet behind them a blast of fire shot down and incinerated Maira's body. The group of five looked up and saw that wall of fire was being created by an orange haired girl, one they recognized. Being held around the neck, by another person they all knew too well.

Their faces scrunched up in anger as they stood tall and faced him.

Batman got up, but in front of Sarah and Frederica; as if to prevent them from fighting any further.

"THE SIN ARCHBISHOP OF PRIDE."  
"BATMAN."

Natsuki Subaru frowned as he looked down at his current mortal enemy, his Witch Cult cape fluttering in the air and his new arm being seen by them for the first time.

But once again a hideous smile plastered across his face, the fire growing stronger around him.

"No one's moving any closer, I'll have you all incinerated. But what luck...I get the traitor."

He glanced over at Al, who clenched his sword's hilt tightly. He then moved his sights back to Batman.

"And of course, this asshole too."

Batman ready his claws as he glared at him under his helmet.

Now, they would have to face the last guard of the Algol Tree, a version of the very person they were there to save in the first place.

* * *

At the ground back on the converged world, Halibel cloned himself several times as he slaughtered down members of the Witch's Cult...but he was tackled away into a nearby house, as he got up he snarled at his opponent.

"Damn it, snap out of it!"

He stepped forward readying his sword.

"Snap out of it! Cyborg-san!"

Cyborg aimed his blaster arm at him; through his scrunched up face, it was evident in how he was not in control of his body.

* * *

Petra looked around as she saw the fighting was getting intense, Flash zipping by, Green Lantern trying to scale back some Cultists and Blue Beetle blocking several fire blasts. She glanced over and saw a broom nearby, she nodded to herself, as she grabbed it and slammed away the brush part. The other version of herself watched on in shock seeing her spin around the wooden weapon she made for herself. Just as a Witch Cultist appeared before her.

"Little girl, you should put that down, you'll only get hurt."  
"No! It's time I put in my own work too! I have to prove myself!"

"Cute, but meaningless in the long run."

She glared at him, as he began to float in the air. The Rem from the Kararagi timeline, flinched as she saw this...she knew who it was.

"Sado…"

Subaru glanced over to her as she held his hand even tighter.

"Rem?"  
"He...he helped destroy my village."

Subaru panicked as he realized Petra was intending to fight someone like him, but he couldn't help but watch as Petra aimed her staff weapon at him.

"You won't get any closer, Witch Cultist!"

Petra made a face of determination, not intending to be weak and helpless any longer.

* * *

Fearmonger laughed as dragged his staff forward and had raised it up quickly, sending earth spikes hurling forward. Aquaman struck them down with his trident, before Otto shot a magic stone at him. He rolled away from it, as it exploded behind him, and smiled as he did so.

Soon the ground began to crack and the Witch Cultist gripped his staff with excitment.

* * *

Raven had her shadows all around, mostly to protect the others behind her...but also to cover up her disintegrated left arm. In front of her, Nightwing was aiming his staff at her and Kilowog aimed his ring at her...she furrowed her eyes at the man behind them, Stride Vollachia. Who was sweeping some dust off his shoulders as if nothing important was going on around him. Two ninjas guarded him as he then noticed the other one, leering at him.

Constantine had some magical symbols all around himself, panting as he stared right at the nonchalant looking Sin Archbishop.

"Damn it, why?"

Stride motioned them to bring it on.

"Why the hell are my attacks not hitting him?!"

* * *

Pamela was sitting with Ferris and Crusch on the ground. She could see the fighting was taking quite the bad turn, she glanced at her two friends.

Ferris was petting Crusch who stared off into the distance, the cat boy mumbling to himself.

She made a pained expression, realizing that they were in danger. She got up, grabbing their attention.

"P...Pamela…?"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid, I have to fight."

As tried to move away from them, Ferris grabbed her hand.

 **"NYO! FERRIS...CAN'T LOSE ANYMORE PEOPLE! NYO MORE! NYO MORE!"**

Pamela hugged him tightly as she caressed his hair, she looked back at Crusch who tilted her head.

She smiled at her friend.

She tossed Ferris back and formed a dome of vines around them. She also made sure to toss in a conversing metia for them.

She nodded as used a large vine to carry her forward.

"NYO! COME BACK!"

Ferris slammed his fists against the vines, over and over again he did this, panicking as he did so.

"PLEASE COME BACK!"

Pamela sharpened her gaze against the sight of the battlefield, the sun rising ever so highly above her.

She knew, what she had to do.

Ferris could only cry out.

"PAMELAAAAAA!"

 _The final obstacles ahead of them, were the very representations of the sin of pride, and to defeat them, sacrifices were once again, necessary._

* * *

 ** _AN: Next time, "Power of Pride", see you then!_**


	95. Chapter 95: Power of Pride

**AN: Had a hard time writing Stride, since we don't know too much about him, but I did my best here. So here ya go! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Five: Power of Pride

Heaving breaths, panting, sighs and sweat dropping to the ground, these were the things Petra was audibly feeling as she readied herself against Sado.

Sado activated his wind control ability, floating in the air. Petra ran forward as he tossed a dagger at her, she spun the broom around and knocked it out of the air. Sado seemed impressed as he observed her pushing the broom pole against her chest, soon kicking off the ground and straight towards him. Reading the wind itself, he knew where the strike was coming. He moved out of the strikes way, only to be surprised with Petra spinning rapidly in the air and hitting him across the face. She lost her balance and fell to the ground on her back.

She got up, keeping the pole close again, only to see Sado toss another dagger at her, only for her to this time have the dagger get stuck on the pole, of which she shoved the pole forward and had the knife fly off the pole and stab into his shoulder.

"AGH!"  
"HIYA!"

She whacked him several time with her weapon, before using her hands to shift it forward and jab him in the face with it. She spun it around several times before she hopped into the air and slammed the weapon hard on his head, making everyone watch as the broom broke to pieces and the Cultists head make a cracking sound.

Sado fell to his knees as Petra landed and held her knees and panted from exhaustion. The refugees were shocked having seen such a young girl having defeated a Witch Cultist.

Only for Rem to notice something odd hovering next to her.

"PETRA-CHAN! LOOK OUT!"  
"Huh?"

The air ripped and a loud cracking sound was heard, the space next to Petra exploded sending her flying forward towards a nearby wall. She gasped for air as she tried standing up, only for her to be kicked away by another Witch Cultist.

Removing his hood, he was an older gentleman with short brown hair; with some sinister looking eyes. He began smoking a cigarette as he looked down at the crying Petra.

"Not trying to get flak for killing some random kid, but you took down one of my subordinates, so I gotta do this. Stride'll have my head otherwise."

He walked over to Petra with a knife in hand, her face was covered in so much blood, that she was having a difficult time even keeping her eyes open. But as the Cultist named Faust raised his dagger high, puffing smoke out of his mouth, he felt a presence coming towards him, he activated his Explosion technique, causing the same attack behind him. They all watched as the Flash got flung away by the explosion.

"Flash-sama!"

Flash rolled on the ground, coughing from the attack. He shook his head as he got back up on his feet. Faust sighed as took big puffs of his cigarette. He read the wind around himself and sensed Petra standing up, grabbing a pole she found on the ground. He sighed loudly, expecting her to die in the next explosion.

Only to have Flash appear right next to him, a stream of electricity flowing around him. Caught by surprise, Faust made another rift next to him, planting an explosion in it; the Flash saw the world in slow motion at this point, pushing his running body around Faust dodging the rift and resulting explosion, landing two massive punches to his face, without even having the cigarette fall out of the Cultists mouth. Flash stepped his foot down.

The explosion missed, and Faust spat out blood along with his cigarette. He tried to float away only to have Petra stab him with the end of the pole, impaling him through his groin.

"GRAGHHHH!"

He fell to the ground just as Flash hit him with consecutive punches on the face. As he was flinging himself back up, Petra landed a headbutt on his abdomen, making him lurch over…

Just as Petra let out a frightened shriek and stabbed him in the neck with a Witch Cultist dagger.

"UGHHKK!"

He slapped her away and aimed a fireball at her, only for icicles to stab at his arm and shoulder.

"AGHKKK!"

Rem furrowed her brows as she lowered her arm, surprising her son Rigel with the deed.

"M..Mom…"  
"Rem is sorry you had to see that, Rigel."

She fixed her long hair as she watched Faust stumble back...and then begin to glow.

Flash saw the danger and grabbed Petra, running away from the self destruction he committed.

* * *

Having Rem and the others look over Petra, Flash kicked himself over the fact he couldn't help Petra more.

Petra of course put on a brave face, even if the pain wanted to make her cry. All of their resident healers were working to help her out. Petra looked up at Flash and smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me."  
"No no, I should be thanking you. You really did good out there."

Petra nodded to this and gave a beaming wink to him.

She felt good in some way, that she was able to fight. She hoped Emilia and Rem would be impressed. That Slade would be proud of her. That the others would see her in a different light.

She hoped Subaru would look at her differently.

The thought of him, still sent a shiver down her back. She prayed silently to herself.

Hoping the others were okay.

* * *

"Bollocks!"

Once again, Constantine fired a bolt of energy at Stride, only for the attack to...go through him.

"The hell is...shit, I get it."

Constantine showed off with a pat to his back that he figured something about Stride.

"This is a bloody Authority right?"  
"Correct sorcerer. I have the Authority of Pride; though not as powerful as Pandora's 'Whispers of the World' or Regulus' 'Stillness of an Object's Time', my 'Corinthians' and 'Tohuvabohu' are testament to my unyielding goals."  
"Pardon?"

He smiled as his ninja guards charged forward, leaving him to aim his fingers at him. Only for Constantine to roll away from him. Sure enough Aquaman leaped down and stabbed on the ninjas in the face with his trident. The other ninja went around and tried to stab him with a long blade. Only for Aquaman to stomp on the ground, causing rocks to fly at him. He jumped back and was crushed to death by a giant vine.

Pamela jumped down and spat fire at Stride...as the fire cleared, Stride walked through the fire without so much as a blemish.

"How did he-"  
"-Keep calm Pamela! This obviously some form of power he has, and if so, there must be a trick to it."

Stride aimed some of his rings at them, causing Aquaman to clutch his head in pain. He felt his head was spinning.

Meanwhile, Pamela threw up and clutched her stomach.

"Th-those ri...ngs…"  
"Metia rings girl. Each a unique one...to protect someone as important as me."

Aquaman fired an electric bolt at him-

Stride activated his first Authority, Corinthians.

He unbounded himself in time, making any physical occurrence be negated by him. Thus the attack went through his body and did no damage to himself. He brushed off his shoulder, like nothing happened.

Pamela readied her vines to attack as well…

Stride activated his second Authority, Tohuvabohu.

He created a void around himself and was able to see the outcomes that could possibly happen to him from the oncoming attack. Seeing many of them land on him, he saw one potential reality of the attack missing him, so he decided to choose that one.

Once chosen the reality came to be and the vines missed him completely, stabbing at a back wall instead.

The two realized how futile it was becoming to attack him now. Stride created a light sword and charged forward, Aquaman clashed with him, only to see his leg begin to rot suddenly.

"GR, you and those acursed rings!"

Stride sighed as he activated Tohuvabohu again and chose a reality where he landed a strike on his foe. He stabbed into his shoulder and used one of his rings to levitate him away, slamming him into a building.

"Aquaman!"

Pamela ran forward and retrieved her rapier, she tried to stab him, but the attack went through him and did no damage. Stride slammed his sword down on her and it broke apart. He then used his ring and lifted her body straight at a building and slammed through the walls.

Stride stepped forward, only for Constantine to fire bolts of magic at him.

They either missed him entirely.

Or shot through him, like nothing happened.

However, Constantine noticed how Stride was beginning to sweat profusely.

Stride saw him and clicked his fingers, Kilowog charged at him making a giant fist construct. He made a barrier, which saved him from damage. Stride aimed his hand at him like a gun, firing a beam at him, shooting through the barrier and through his shoulder.

The resulting attack destroyed the barrier, giving Kilowog the chance to land a strike on him...only for Green Lantern to tackle him into the air, getting him away from his ally.

Raven kept Nightwing busy as he was still under the influence of one Stride's rings.

Stride himself kept moving forward, with Pamela using thorny vines to strike at him, none of which landed on him...making Pamela notice his growing sickly expression.

Only for her to have a beam fired by Constantine phase through Stride's back and cut open her face. She took the damage and tried to land a kick on him, only for her to be levitated away and have her leg begin to rot away.

"Shit!"

Pamela blew a kiss at him, making the Sin Archbishop snicker a bit as he activated his Authority again and had the kiss miss him completely. Only for him to sneeze and cough loudly.

The Flash made it to the battlefield as he ran toward him with all his might, only to phase through his body. Making him trip at in incredible pace, tumbling on the floor as he crashed into a destroyed car. Flash shook himself free, leering at the Sin Archbishop. He vibrated himself at a dizzying speed making sure to find out his secrets. He sped forward, seeing everything in hyperspeed, he threw a punch at him, finally seeing the way Stride made himself unbound by time, then saw his eyes glimmer a bit as the void formed around himself, a few meters at best.

Flash kicked himself away from him, surprising Stride, but also making him chuckle a bit. Stride chose a reality; he tossed a knife at Flash which stabbed through his hip and made him fall on his behind.

Aquaman made it over with his trident, but his attack went through his body as well. Stride used one of his rings to cause Aquaman to lose his sight momentarily, just as he created a light sword and slammed across the face with it, shattering it apart. Aquaman threw a punch, but Stride used Tohuwabohu to make the punch miss. Stride then fired a palm thrust blast at him, knocking him to the ground.

Pamela made it over to him with her rapier in tow, trying to stab him in the face. Once again, it missed and hit the ground, shattering the sword to pieces. Stride coughed again, then made an angered expression as he covered his mouth with a handkerchief. He levitated Aquaman right a Pamela, tossing them away and landing painfully right next to the Flash.

The three got up and narrowed their sights on Stride.

"H..Hahhh, how the hell are we supposed to take him out?!"

Pamela's painting continued as she held her leg, with it continuing to rot away. Flash nodded to her as he now saw it all.

"This guy has time manipulation powers."  
"...! Barry, what kind?"  
"...It seems he can make his molecules transparent for small moments of time, and not only that he can manipulate the future, probably by seeing different outcomes and choosing one that it will follow."

Aquaman rubbed his eyes as his sight was slowly returning to him.

"There has to be a weakness."  
"There is."  
"Well?"  
"It seems when he uses these Authorities of his, his health deteriorated. So in essence, he probably has a limit to how many times he can use it, before he starts to get hurt or worse from it."  
"So we need to-"  
"-We need to put him in a situation where he has to overuse it. Then, at that moment we can strike him."

Pamela had vines surround her as she looked over at the two.

"I have an idea...it involves you two, Constantine and Raven…"  
"And?"  
"...And you're not going to like it."

* * *

Raven summoned shadows underneath Stride.

"Hmmm.."

He saw they would only hold him by his feet, but soon saw Aquaman toss his trident at him, making the man smile a tad. Only to be shocked as Flash ran by it and disappeared with it in a strike of electricity.

"What are you fools planning?!"

Constantine had magical symbols surround him, shooting him with countless beams of magic. He made them go through his body, but it was taking its toll on his body as he began to sweat heavily.

With the barrage over, he coughed loudly as he deactivated his Authorities. Only to have a dome of vines surround him as Pamela was now inside as well.

"Plant lover, whatever you are planning, it's not going to work at all. My plans will be executed with perfection, most of which involve you all dying."  
"...I sort of planned it, that way."  
"HUH?!"

The shadows covered the dome of vines and tossed them far away. He tried to gain his composure as Pamela used some kicks to try and get him, each strike missed completely. Thorns would shoot out from the dome's sides, attempting to impale Stride.

Again, they either missed or phased through him, but now his eyes were getting bloodshot and his face had nerves forming. He was overusing it indeed.

"Blasted tramp! I will not have you get the best of me!"

Unknown to them, magical symbols were forming around the vine domes.

Stride charged forward and stabbed through Pamela's stomach with a light sword.

She coughed out chunks of blood, but had enough energy to wrap the two of them in vines...she looked over at the conversing mirror she had in hand...speaking to Ferris.

"Ferris, are you there?"  
"Pamela?! Where are you?!"  
"In a sticky situation...listen to me."  
"Please just come back! Come back with us! Ferri-chan needs-"  
" **-FELIX!"  
**  
She stopped her scream as she coughed out more blood.

"Ferris, listen to me. I want you to know that I love you and Crusch so much."

"And it hurt seeing her that way, hurt seeing you so sad...hurt so much seeing Wilhelm die."  
"Pam...ela…"  
"So I don't you to be hurting as well...I want you to be happy, okay? I want you to be happy for Crusch's sake. Take care of her. Take care of yourself. Keep eachother safe."

The symbols began to glow all around the falling vine dome they were in.

"Ferris…do you-"  
"-YES! Ferris loves you too! Crusch does as well! No matter what! So please... **PLEASE JUST COME BACK!"**

As the light formed around them, Stride let out a growl.

Pamela saw as her leg disintegrated into nothing, closing her eyes. Thinking of the days back in the estate. Days of splendor. Of joy. Of Love.

Wilhelm, her teacher.

Ferris, her friend.

Crusch, her...sister.

She smiled, but still had the strive to cry. She was never friends with too many people, but right here and now, she loved these people.

Her own father and mother treated her with unkind actions.

But now that young girl who found no friends, but in plants...could finally take these peoples hands and smile.

Subaru and Batman were her heroes, and she prayed that they would find a way to win...they always did.

She saw Wilhelm and Reinhard for some reason, but she assumed they were there for her...she appreciated it.

Otto. Otto Suwen. She just remembered at that moment, something else important.

"Ferris, do me a favor tell Otto, I love the guy."  
"Pamela…"  
"Also, can you-"

 _A blinding light was seen just over the city. Making everyone stop their fighting to stare at it._

* * *

Ferris screamed out, his face plastered in pain and suffering, reaching out to the sky before covering his weeping face in despair.

Otto fell to his knees, having just figured out who he had just lost.

Both of their weeping, were drowned out by the explosion.

As they did so, little specks of light littered the land...and as they did, beautiful red roses sprouted from the ground. Mesmerizing everyone.

Petra touched one and cried.

The entire war zone, became a splendorous example of nature's beauty. The city was now covered in vibrant roses.

Pamela Isley, once known as Poison Ivy; a villain who found redemption in another world and found the will to love again...was now dead.

* * *

Stride was now in freefall as he survived the explosion, but h overdid it and felt he could only use his Authority one more time.

"Damn bitch! Her sacrifice really put a damper on my Authority! I'll just crashland and have-"

Aquaman's trident suddenly pierced through his chest.

"WHAAAAATT?! AGHK!"

Flash shot through the speedforce right next to him.

His plan to have the trident travel seconds into the future after Stride reached his limits was a success. Even if he had to bear the guilt of Pamela sacrificing herself to accomplish it. Flash ran on some clouds away from him, before landing on a nearby rooftop. Stride roared at him, his teeth smothered in blood. Just as Aquaman made it next to him, having a lightning bolt strike through the trident, frying Stride and destroying several nearby rooftops.

"AQUAMAAAAAAN!"  
"STRIDE!"

He gripped the trident, just as Stride fired a beam at him, ripping apart his left eye. But the Atlantean spun in the air several times, before launching Stride straight into the ocean. He flopped across the water's surface, clearly breaking countless bones. Stride found himself having a hard time floating in the water, especially with all the bones he lost function to.

"Damn! No! I am Pride! I am Vollachia!"

He coughed and spat as he flailed around in the icy cold waters.

"I will see Lugnica fall! I will….huh?"

He felt something touch his feet in the waters. Before he could even react he looked up and saw a floating Aquaman whispering…

Just then a shark shot out of the water and bit his shoulder, he screamed out in pain. He activated his Authority...only to see in the void he was surrounded by deep sea predators...all wishing to tear him apart.

"Oh."

He tried to get out of there, choosing outcomes where he would survive, but the overwhelming masses of animals made him reach his limits and he began puking and crying blood.

Eventually the onslaught was too much and a shark bit off his leg. He tried using his rings to get them away-

 **CHOMP!**

"GUAHHHHHH!"

His hand was bitten off by a barracuda, then he was stabbed in the hip by a swordfish. He screamed in pain as his other arm was eaten by a great white shark. Crabs began ripping out the flesh in his legs. He yelled and screamed. He cursed and whined.

But nothing could be done about it. He was dragged into the waters by a school of hammerhead sharks, he began to drown on top of being eaten alive. Sure enough a giant squid emerged from below and wrapped it's tentacle around his head, he screamed as it began pulling and the suction cups it had, crushed his face.

His head was pulled off and the squid proceeded to eat it.

The rest of his body was devoured by the gathered aquatic predators...leaving his bones to sink to the bottom.

The Sin Archbishop of Pride, Stride Vollachia, had died.

* * *

Otto charged forward, his eyes clearly tired from the tragedy he just underwent.

He faced his doppleganger as earth spikes shot forward at him. Otto kicked off one of the spikes and landed a strong punch against him. He cackled as he slammed the staff against his face. Only for Otto to press his foot down and land a headbutt against him, then tossed a magic stone of fire at him, ripping apart his left arm.

"OOF!"

Fearmonger spat out an incantation as another earth spike shot at him, cutting open his cheek, he then tackled him back, making him land awkwardly on the ground. He kicked him across the face, chipping some of his teeth.

As Fearmonger raised his staff up, he was stabbed through the neck by Halibel. He clutched his neck wound tight, but felt his strength wane...putting on a tired smile as he fell over dead.

Otto hurried over and got a hold of the staff, gazing around as he saw the fighting was coming to a stop. He sighed loudly as he picked up a rose, he sniffed its fragrance and shut his eyes. He placed it on the other side of his hat...just as he lost his composure and began crying again.

Ferris clutched the ground and wept.

He cried to a painful uncontrollable point...only for Crusch to walk over to him and pat his back softly.

She made a concerned face and grunted at her, making the knight rush to her and give her master a strong hug.

Crusch was confused by this, but she nodded as she rubbed his back. Ferris kept up with his crying, his tears fall atop of a rose.

The battle was now over.

* * *

Cyborg surveyed the area as he and the others were now free of their mind control. He scratched his face, looking at everyone as they mounted Pamela's sacrifice.

Petra looked up a the sky...she closed her eyes, and hugged her arms.

"Please...just let this all end."

She opened them again, having sadness, but a sliver of hope shine in them.

"Let's all go home."

Her small prayer was heard, as a small breeze blew past them, making the roses dance around them, a small moment just for them.

* * *

Al rolled on the ground as he dodged a fireball attack from above them. Priscilla swung her fan and shot out a shockwave against them. Only for Iris to focus and jet them away from the attack. There they encountered Batman who threw a punch at them, Pride fired his ray gun at him, forcing him to twist himself in order to dodge. Pride pulled out a magic stone and tossed it, making an icicle shoot towards him.

Batman punched it to pieces.

Frederica was running up the side of the tree, her arms and legs transformed. Sarah was holding on to her, getting a ride to get closer to Pride.

He saw this, but noticed a earth spike shooting towards him, he had Iris fire another blast of fire, incinerating it and barreling down. It shot through Al, leaving a trail of smoke and blood where his chest would be.

Only to see he was there once again.

"This is bullshit. You and your Authority of Pride is such a pain!"  
"Being a pain in the ass, is sort of the charm I have, no?"

Pride sneered down at him, firing his ray gun, only to have Priscilla launch a light spear at him, Iris focused her eyes on it.

"HRAGH!"

Her cute voice, finally heard by all, launched a lightning bolt through her mouth. Shattering the spear into nothing. The spirit then launched a fireball at Frederica, who jumped off the tree at this point, straight at them. Braving through the fire around them, Pride and Frederica stared each other down.

Frederica then let out a small howl spinning in the air as Sarah kicked off her back and shot at them at incredible speed. Her forearm blades shined with the fire around her, and she shot forward at speeds comparable to that of a bullet. Pride tried to defend himself...only to have a batarang stabbed his shoulder.

"FUCKER!"

He turned his enraged face to see Batman.

Then, Sarah shot between him and Iris, slicing away...and cutting out his right eye.

Pride let out a pained scream, but also-

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Pissed off at the fact he lost the same eye, yet again, he fired his ray gun at her, only for Batman to catch her mid-air and let the shots pass next to him. Iris fired another lightning bolt from her mouth barely missing Batman by his cheek. The bolt landed down and caused a humongous explosion.

Then…

The Sin Archbishop of Pride, Natsuki Subaru and his Artificial Spirit, Iris, were sliced in the back by Frederica's paws.

They both were taken by utter surprise, just in time for them to be both kicked to the ground below by Batman.

They crashed, with blood oozing out of Pride's wounds. He looked over and saw Iris beginning to break apart.

"I...IRIS!"

He crawled over to her, seeing her beginning to look at him, while still laid out on the floor. She reached out her hand to him.

"H-Hang on...fuck, hang on!"

When he noticed Al creeping over to him, he fired his ray gun wildly at him.

" **FUCK OFF! FUCK YOU! ALL OF YOU! ALDEBARAN! PRISCILLA! BATMAN! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"**

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he kept firing, not even coming close to hitting Al...so the knight stopped his approach and watched as he made it over to his spirit.

Batman landed nearby with his fiance's in tow.

Pride cradled Iris, who softly touched his cheek, his new reptilian arm cupped her cheek...making her smile somberly.

* * *

He felt the pain of loss take him, this spirit was with him since he killed Petelgeuse back in his world, seemingly sacrificing itself when it started the fire in the capital that overtook the rest of the kingdom. But when he was spared from death by the Anti-Monitor, he also plucked the spirit from its final moments and had Omega upgrade it using her knowledge of creating Artificial Spirits.

He had grown a slight liking to her, like an adopted child. He held her highly in his rankings of the other Society Members. He trusted her, and she did as well.

In the years of her life, she found no one who would accept a weak meager spirit like her. Yet, it was that day when the odd man named Natsuki Subaru found her and made a contract with her, that she found her new home.

She like him. She even grew accustomed to his other "allies" such as Elsa and Meili, though she was jealous of the Guthunter.

She was able to touch him and while this spirit was unable to.

When the time came and she was to sacrifice herself for her contractor...she accepted it wholeheartedly…

Only for her to have a second chance with an actual body. She was ecstatic about it, she was able to hold his hand, be closer to him and do thing more effectively with him.

But now…

* * *

Pride let his tears continue to fall...just as Iris cupped his cheeks.

"..."  
"Iris?"

She smiled at him, just as her body shattered like glass.

"AH, NO!"  
"...S…"  
"HUH?"

She smiled, teared up and whispered to him. The person she grew to care for the most.

"...Subaru…"  
"My name…"  
"Subaru….live-"

Her body broke apart leaving small specks of light to float away from him, drifting away into nothing.

"IRIIIIIISSSSSSS!"

Pride shot back up and glared insanely at everyone.

"FUCK! I'M TIRED OF LOSING THE PEOPLE CLOSEST TO ME! SO WHY?! WHY ME!?"

He aimed his ray gun at them, foaming at the mouth as he fired and killed Al...only for his Authority to activate, nullifying his death.

"Cause' you brought this on yourself, Pride."  
"MY NAME ISN'T PRIDE! MY NAME IS NATSUKI SUBARU!"

He clutched his face with his new arm as he began to laugh maniacally. He laughed and snickered, coughed and shouted to the world around him.

"I AM NATSUKI SUBARU! I... **I AM THE HERO OF THIS STORY!** "

Subaru charged forward pulling out a large blade, only for Al to dodge it, he then spun around and tried to slice open Sarah's throat only to eat a kick to his stomach. He coughed out bile and blood, before stepping back and trying to haymaker it at Priscilla...who blocked it with her fan and kicked him in the face...he rolled to the ground and was now at the edge of the branch they were all standing on.

He struggled to get back up, he leered at them as he did...only to smile...he ripped open his tracksuit and showed he was wearing a vest littered with red magic stones…

"OH SHIT!"

Subaru ripped off the vest and tossed it at them, intending to blow them to smithereens. Only for Batman to smack it back at him...feet away from him, the stones began to glow.

Batman pulled everyone back and shielded them from the blast.

Subaru watched on as the explosion shot him back, covering his body in grisly wounds. He looked up and saw the main base of the tree.

"So...close…"

He was now falling.

He kept falling and as he did, he began to think.

"Where did all this go wrong? How could things have...oh."

He thought long and hard about it, continuing his descent. He smiled, but it was genuine one, the kind he hadn't made in years.

He saw the image of a silver haired girl telling a group of thugs to cease their misdeeds, her shimmering purple eyes made his heart beat a little faster.

It made him realize.

"I never should... **have met you."**

He began to chuckle to himself...before he slowly closed his eyes and began seeing the moments of his life...Petelgeuse, Regulus, Felix, Puck, the blazing capital, Iris, Emilia, Batman, Roswaal, the Black Lantern Ring, Nekron speaking to him, the Super Heroes, Reinhard….Meili...Elsa.

"I wonder...should I...have saved….those...two…?"

He closed his eyes shut as his body continued falling into the white void around them...until finally he disappeared without a trace.

The curse of Pride, was no more.

* * *

Batman was on the edge, looking down at the empty white void below them. Frederica and Sarah held his hands.

"Bruce, you didn't kill him."  
"Yes, he could have dodged."

Bruce sighed as he looked up this time.

"I wonder about that."

"Sorry, just a bit exhausted."

He walked hand and hand with them, back to Al and Priscilla...just as the others had begun slowly arriving to meet them.

With everyone together, they all began to notice it.

Batman walked over to Felt, only for her to run into his arms.

"Felt?"  
"I'm...I'm so sorry…"

Batman looked over at Superman.

"Clark...where is Reinhard?"

Superman simply closed his eyes.

Julius fell to his knees as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"That's impossible."  
"Julius-"  
" **-HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!** "

He slammed his fist on the ground, clearly upset by it. Everyone was indeed upset by it, Batman shut his eyes under his helmet as he hugged Felt tightly. Garfiel and Deathstroke also seemed visibly upset by the news.

Wonder Woman looked over the crowd to speak.

"S...Starfire and Wonder Girl are gone too."

Batman let out a small click of his tongue, he was becoming more and more upset with each second. Rem stepped forward, showing off her grisly wounds.

Frederica ran to her.

"Rem!"  
"It's okay, Rem is fine, no worse for wear."  
"But your eye!"  
"Rem...Rem is willing to lose anything, to get Subaru-kun and Emilia-sama back."

It was quiet for a moment, when they noticed how Roswaal was quiet and being comforted by Ram.

"What happened to him?"

Ram narrowed her eyes at him, surprising all of them. So, Kararagian Batman explained what he did to him, while it did shock them at first, there was a sense of understanding. With Black Adam surmising.

"His foolish actions led to the death of countless innocent people, he's been dealt the necessary punishment. If it was me, I would have broken his neck."

Ram glared up at Black Adam, but he gave her a stern look...making her back down, even she knew there was no way she could take him on. She'd be slaughtered.

Rem tried to comfort her...but slapped her hand away, angering Tia, but she was stopped by Kararagian Batman.

"Nee-sama?"  
"...Let's just save your precious man and get out of this forsaken place."

Rem seemed hurt by her cold tone, making Frederica and Sarah frown down at her.

"Ram, can't you see that you're sister is worried about you?"  
"Yes, and aren't you worried about her? She's been injured quite heavily!"

Ram snarled at them.

"Right now, I just want this day to be over and done with! So forgive me, for being on the tempermenta side!"  
"Ram…"  
"I am worried about her...but I also am tired of all this crap! All this suffering and death...all of it, FOR HIM!"

She pointed at Knight Subaru, confusing him greatly.

"Ferris-sama is right! This is all your fault! The witch's obsession with you has led to all this!"  
"Ram that's not fair, Subaru-sama never asked for any of this to happen!"  
"I don't care if he asked for it or not! His very existence has caused us all this tragedy! My sister lost her eye for him!"

Ram glared at him, almost as if she wanted to attack him outright, only to be knocked out by chop to the back of the neck by Wonder Woman.

He caught her before she fell forward and laid her down, Roswaal held her, even as his eyes were devoid of light.

Rem kneeled down and patted her head.

Wonder Woman apologized to her, which she accepted.

* * *

Kyle Rayner floated down, having defeated the last of the Shadow Demons. He looked around and saw the many injuries they all had.

"A ton of work for me today, huh?"

He began healing everyone around them with his ring, even brining Rem's eye back to normal.

She was ecstatic by the gesture, bowing to him.

"Thank you Rayner-sama, Rem is deeply indebted to you."  
"Nah, no worries, just had to do it, right?"  
"Yes!"

She smiled at him, making him blush a bit, but cleared his throat a bit to calm himself down.

"Besides, had Rem continued being injured as such, Subaru-kun would most likely have reprimand Batman-san."

Batman sneezed hearing this, while his two finances looked at him with amused expressions.

* * *

Batman rubbed the back of his head, making him wonder how this was going to all end for them. He went over to Julius and spoke a bit with him...learning about him losing his spirits.

"I'm sorry Julius."  
"There is nothing to apologize for. I lost them due to my inability to save them, nothing more."  
"But-"  
"-I know you very well, and I know you feel some responsibility for it. But you did not attack me, the Warlock did...so please, just let it go."

Both men stared at each other, before giving one another a nod.

* * *

Deathstroke met with Beatrice.

"You think we can get to Subaru and Emilia?"  
"Yes, Betty has to search around, but the area they are in should be easily found, I suppose."  
"Once we get to them, how do we get Flugel out?"  
"...Betty will get to that moment when the time comes."  
"I really didn't like that pause just now."

He kneeled down next to her.

"Beatrice, could something go wrong?"  
"Anything can wrong Deathstroke. We just have to hope we can do this right, I suppose."  
"...Keep this info to yourself, everyone's already stressed enough about Reinhard's and the others deaths."  
"And you?"

Deathstroke stood up and put his hands on his hips, looking away from the spirit.

"Maybe just a little."

* * *

Dr. Fate was observing the area as he held Daphne in his arms, she nuzzled his chest, taking in the odd smells he exhibited...making him just a bit uncomfortable.

Sekhmet saw this and decided to make her move. She went over to Batman and hugged his arm. He was startled by it, but eased when he saw it was Sekhmet...only to feel something ahead of him.

He saw Felt, Frederica and Sarah smiling at the two...as they were cracking their knuckles. Even the Dark Knight was a little unnerved by the sight, making Sekhmet lazily giggle at the sight.

Then, they heard a crack…

"Huh?"

" **THE TIME HAS COOOOOMMMEEEE!"**

Behind them, the white void broke and the Anti-Monitor bursted through the shattered realm. They all looked up, being unable to see the Unseen Hands following behind him.

Still, Deathstroke surmised their internal thoughts with just two words.

"OH FUCK."

* * *

Emilia was holding two large swords made of ice, panting and sweating. Ahead of her, Subaru, still possessed by Flugel floated there as well. Unknown to her, he had his Invisible Providence activated and a gravity field surrounded him.

"Are we done here Emilia?"  
"NOT A CHANCE! Not until you get out of Subaru!"  
"I can't do that, not until I finish what I started."

She tossed a sword at him with incredible velocity...only for him to fire a Minya spear at it, breaking it apart.

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this?! I don't understand."  
"Easy to explain, it's the very reason you were born Emilia."  
"Huh?"

He raised his hands towards her and smiled.

"You were meant to bring us to the center of the Algol Tree, just as your previous ancestors before you did. But not just that, something much more important."  
"More important?"  
"Yes."

His smile lowered into a neutral glare.

"You will fulfill your duty."  
"Huh?"  
"You...will become a vessel for Satella, and with your death, you will save the world."

However, Flugel turned his head and saw a rift open up next to him.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

"Sensei."

Floating by him was a gorgeous woman that Emilia instantly recognized, though her pained expression threw her for a loop. Subaru's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms at her. The scorpion tail style hair fluttered as the rift closed behind her.

"Flugel-sensei."  
"Hello, Shaula."

 _The dark intentions of Flugel are revealed, as Emilia begins a fight to save both hers and Subaru's very lives...with Shaula now entering the fray._


	96. Chapter 96: Shaula and Flugel

**AN: Short chapter this time, forgive me! Getting things to their final stages though. So, ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Six: Shaula and Flugel

She was the first to notice it.

A young indigo haired girl, a cute sight to behold.

Meili was her name.

She was safe from the onslaught of disasters that had come to take their lives…

But it was the very cause of which that had her slightly troubled by it. Wandering around, the roses around her feet, she looked and looked...but it was quite evident.

"Where did Shaula onee-chan go?"

She seemed hurt, both of her most important friends...were nowhere nearby.

* * *

Petra had been doing her best to ease Otto of the turmoil in his heart. She patted his back as he looked up in the sky…

"Wait...huh…"

Then Petra felt tears escape her eyes. She rubbed them, trying to stop the action in its place, but it didn't. She then noticed Otto was crying as well, leaving him confused as well.

Then she heard a footstep behind her, she glanced back and saw Meili…

"Meili-chan?"  
"Wh-"

The indigo blue hair girl named Meili had tears trickling down her cheeks.

She looked at her palms as the watery drops splashed on them.

"Why...Am I Crying?"

Neither of them knew.

But they all feared the worst of outcomes, which could only instill them with anxiety.

* * *

Shaula floated over to Subaru, making him back away slowly in return.

She seemed hurt by his action, holding her hands as if they felt pain.

"Flugel sensei...what are you doing?"  
"The only thing that is going to save us all from the impending disaster that is...my love."  
"Love?"

He nodded to her confusion.

"Satella. She's the reason I've kept going for the last four hundred years."  
"But-"  
"-Shaula."

She was a bit happy to hear her name again, but tensed up when he uncrossed his arms.

"I gave you the duty of protecting the tower did I not?"  
"Yes...but it was destroyed by this 'Society' we've all been fighting."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"HUH?"

He spread his arms wide in a powerful motion.

"I had you protect the tower...for the sole reason of Satella."  
"R-Right to keep her sealed away and have the star kept away from others unworthy of it, right?"  
"...NO."

Emilia was just as surprised to hear this as well, though Shaula seemed to be trembling from his harsh tone.

"I had you protecting Satella from those idiots from the Witch's Cult, especially Petelgeuse, that idiot. He couldn't even do his job properly, but oh well. Besides that, the star inside the tower was meant to be used by me someday...to summon whoever was going to be the vessel to her. I would say I'm lucky she summoned me when I got trapped in this body."  
"S-Sensei. What you're saying isn't normal, like at all."

She thought of the moments she had of learning magic from him, speaking with the dragon, running away from a teasing Reid...of her having her hand taken by his and led into a new wide world.

"The sensei I know...the Sensei that I love, wouldn't be speaking like this!"  
"Maybe...but the Sensei you know died the moment he became trapped in this body. When he became stuck inside NATSUKI SUBARU!"  
"Th-Then let me help you! I can see if-"  
"-Shaula, stop it!"

She became terrified by the crazed look stuck on Subaru's face.

"I have waited two decades trying to get control of this body, and now that I have...I know what has to be done."

He slapped his cheeks loudly and with intensity, making them bright red.

"I have to let Satella possess Emilia. Once that occurs then I can be with her, we can sit in our own dimension or even atop some random mountain...once that happens, once that happens, then she'll stop her rampage. We can be together."  
"But...BUT! The Anti-Monitor will keep destroying everything! Are you just-"  
"-Sit around while it happens? Yeah."

Her eyes widened to a terrifying point, simply unbelieving of his words to her.

"I refuse to protect a world that stigmatized my woman, her people and used their own bigoted views to wipe out entire species. I was friends with giants, onis, steel humans, wolf men, SO TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?!"  
"I…"  
"I'll tell you! They're all are either wiped out or on the verge of extinction! And you want me to save a world like that?! THIS WORLD CAN GO TO HELL!"

Shaula floated back away from his cold and angry voice.

"Sensei...you've...gone mad."  
"MAD? Heh, probably. But after all the stuff I was forced to watch alongside Subaru, one of us had to go crazy."

Emilia shook her head and had a theory.

Through Return By Death, Subaru was forced to helplessly watch as many of his friends and loved ones died around him, failed to be saved or even died horribly in order to save them.

The trauma would not be an easy thing to overcome.

However, Subaru always seems to be his bright and usual self many times in the resulting days.

So what happened to the haunting memories?

The painful trauma?

The mental scars?

Simple.

Flugel took the brunt of trauma.

And combined with his already fragile psyche...he at some point snapped inside of Subaru. When did it occur? At what point?

That was unimportant to them at this pivotal moment.

What was...was that the Great Sage had gone insane and was now their enemy. In essence...

...THE LAST SOCIETY MEMBER.

* * *

Emilia saw her chance summoning her ice dragon attack and blasting it straight it Subaru. He narrowed his eyes at it...forming a light boomerang above his hand and launching it straight at it. They collided, breaking both attacks apart. Emilia charged forward, creating two ice handcuffs in an attempt to stop his movement.

Only to be stopped by a pleading Shaula.

"Shaula-san?!"  
"Please stop! Sensei, he...he isn't himself right now!"

Then she created a rift in front of Emilia, transporting her back to her starting point. Shaula created a spear of light, possibly in an attempt to keep Emilia at bay. Emilia summoned countless weapons around herself, all of their points aimed at Shaula.

She launched them, forcing Shaula to spin the spear around rapidly, breaking them apart seamlessly. Emilia got close to her and created a short sword, clashing with her spear.

"Shaula-san, please! I have to save Subaru!"  
"And I have to protect Flugel-sensei!"

They struck at each other, but even Emilia was being overwhelmed by her strength.

"Flugel is...THE SAGE IS GOING TO GET EVERYONE KILLED!"  
"NO! I'll talk him out of it! Sensei is a kind person! He's just not thinking straight!"

"...?!"

"You'll see! Everyone will see how great my sensei can be!"

Her forced smile was met with a look of concern from Emilia...only for Subaru to show up behind Shaula.

"Shaula…"  
"Yes?"

She didn't turn around, but smiled a bit with excitement to be acknowledge by him.

"You have done an excellent job being the guardian of the tower. You've become so strong, so beautiful and capable. I can easily say...I am proud of you."  
"Sensei…"

She blushed intensely hearing him say this to her.

His green eye, his robotic one...they reflected her back...and for a moment, he did remember the day he took her from her shabby living and made her his apprentice.

He smiled.

"But I can't have you hurting Emilia that badly. I need her in top form."  
"Sensei? What do you-"

 **Before he punched her through the stomach.**

"But you've outlived your usefulness. Thank you for your hard work."

She coughed out some blood before she flung forward, being caught by Emilia.

"Shaula! Shaula!"

She began healing her with everything she had, as Subaru looked at his hand, which was gravity infused.

"Graviton Strike. I bet Subaru would've called it that. Heh."

Though he did feel his muscles ache a bit from the stress of the added gravity, so he deactivated it.

Emilia then noticed Subaru was behind her. In front of her, the Subaru there shattered like glass.

"Authority of Vainglory. Let's see...I bet he'd call it 'Prestige Illusion' not as powerful as Pandora's skills or attacks, but it could have some use. Still, the idea that someone has to look away for a second for it to activate, is kind of problematic…"

He reached his hand out and touched the back of Emilia's head.

"I'm sorry you had to see me dispose of her like that."

Then he looked down and saw Shaula looking up at him.

"But...But I love you...I did everything for you…"  
"I know you did. But right now Satella is more important to me."  
"Even me?"  
"Shaula…"

He closed his green eye and looked down at her with his robotic one.

"You are...just a pawn. I can't love a pawn now can I?"

Those words stung her with more agony and pain than any other. She began to cry painfully. She sobbed and wailed.

Her world was crashing down as she knew it. Emilia felt such sadness for her. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to hear those words from the one you loved…

"Now take a nap Emilia."

He knocked her out with a sudden shockwave, he held her in his arms. Looking down at a still slightly injured Shaula...he softly tapped her away, letting the sobbing girl hold her face as she continued to float away.

Subaru caressed Emilia.

Looking at her face.

"She really does look...like her."

So he kissed her passionately.

"It feels different, then just being forced to watch."

He even went as far as to sniff her silver hair and even suck on some strands of it.

"Woah, woah."

He stopped himself, getting to better collect himself.

"I need to compose myself...besides, she is almost here."

He looked back and saw the door that would lead them to the next step in his plans.

"Hurry, hurry. I am here for you….SATELLA."

Flugel forced the face of his possessed self, to smile.

* * *

Anti-Monitor glared down at what he considered nothing more than insects, so he threw punch out at them, only for Superman to return the favor and punch his fist. The resulting shockwave nearly knocked everyone back. Black Adam fired countless lightning bolts at him, but it only slightly pushed him back before he fired a massive beam from his mouth. Both Batmen opened a tear in space, making the beam miss them and having it crash into the mountain nearby the House of Mystery.

Superman and Black Adam tackled him, but his slammed the both of them through some branches of the Algol Tree.

But it was the sudden pain in their heads and hearts that made them panic. Descending down was a woman who looked exactly like Emilia, but clothed in dark attire, surrounded in dark energy.

Everyone was trembling, they knew exactly who it was.

She tilted her head at them for a moment, before she moved away and opened a door next to her...it was the very door needed to get to where SUbaru and Emilia were.

But everyone was being incapacitated by her Miasma…

As the door opened, they realized they were going to miss their opportunity.

Until Deathstroke ran forward and stabbed her through the neck and tossed her away.

"IDIOTS! What the hell are you waiting for?! GO!"

Batman nodded before he gave his orders.

"Rem! Frederica! Sarah! Fate! Come with me! The rest of you, get back to Earth and warn the others!"

Batman grabbed the mentioned party, while Fate handed Daphne to Minerva, nodding to them as he flew back to his own group. Daphne reached out to him, but sure enough a portal was beginning to open behind them.

* * *

The Anti-Monitor then had energy flow around himself as he began to laugh. Then the branches of the tree began to move…

" **The time for the truth of all things to be revealed is here! I will attain the powers! I will unleash them! AND I WILL DESTROY THE UNNECESSARY MULTIVERSE! I WILL FIND THE SOURCE OF EVERYTHING!"**

Batman and his group made a break for the door, only to see Satella glaring at them...before her head was shot by countless bullets...then she appeared to have no damage.

She snarled a bit as hundreds of Unseen Hands formed around her, her dark energy had purple eyes like her own staring out the perpetrator.

"Ohhhh. Huhuhu, so scary."

Deathstroke aimed his sword and assault rifle at her.

"I'm taking you on, Witch of Envy."  
"Subaru...Flugel...not them...then die...die...die, die, die, die, rot, rot, disappear!"

As the two faced each other, Superman and Black Adam saw that outside the coid, the branches shot out into the vast reaches of space…

Anti-Monitor held out his hands.

" **Let us end this pointless conflict."**

Seeing victory in the distance, Anti-Monitor leered down at Superman and Black Adam.

" **Nuisances must be stomped out though."**

The branches continued forward, nearing an infinitely large structure that was at the very edge of the universe.

Meanwhile, everyone back on Earth, seemed to notice something very troubling, Halibel being the first to speak about it.

"Uh, um...is the ground shaking?"

It was.

 _The final moments of this destructive conflict was nearly at reach._

* * *

 ** _AN: Next time; death, destruction and the truth for all of existence?! Chapter 97! "The Source of Everything." SEE YA THEN..._**


	97. Chapter 97: The Source of Everything

**AN: The Countdown starts now folks...ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Seven: The Source of Everything

Batman carried as many people as he could flying towards the mysterious door. Fate was close behind, though it appeared they were speaking telepathically with each other. Zipping by next to them was Beatrice, who pouted about at him.

"Beatrice! You have to get out of-"  
"-And leave Subaru behind?! No way, I suppose. I came here to save along with the rest of you! If I failed to save him now, I'd have no right to continue by his side, I suppose!"

Batman nodded with her, while Rem and the others seemed to agree as well. Fate then flew closer to Batman.

"I have informed the others of your plan."  
"Great, now we just have to hurry and get Subaru and Emilia back, then try and get the hell out of here."

However, Batman felt something racing towards him...only for it to be shot away by Deathstroke.

"Hey now, that's not nice...aren't we the ones fighting Satella?"

Satella narrowed her eyes at the assassin, just as he activated his Sword Art. He jumped over some Unseen Hands as he sliced through countless more and sliced her in half. Not giving her a single moment, he lobbed a grenade behind himself and blew her to pieces. Then he was struck across the face by something and flung to the ground, though he used his Godslayer sword to stab into the ground and save him some time.

Satella opened her mouth wide.

"OH SHIT!"

She let out a powerful sonic scream that Deathstroke was able to dodge, but destroyed several branches of the Algol Tree in the process. Several others were trying t o make a move, but they were pushed back by sudden shockwave, even Wonder Woman was unable to do anything.

Batman and his group were nearing the door.

"Deathstroke! That's enough, just get over here!"  
"Trying to work on that!"

Satella touched the ground and a mass of shadows covered most of her general area, shooting out to Deathstroke. He kicked the air and thus fired a windblade at it, nothing happened.

"Tsk!"

He jumped back from it...but the tip of his right foot was eaten away, leaving nothing behind.

He flipped back and fired his gun at her, but this time, the bullets bounced off of her. She then teleported right next to him, he got a hold of his electric staff and jabbed her in the face with it, sending volts of power against her.

Still her points of lime green in her shimmering purple eyes...turned vicious red. She swatted forward with her hand, cutting into Deathstroke. He in return shot her in the face with an electric bolt. Then he sliced her again and again with his sword….only for her to whisper something that made his arm shatter like glass he kicked her, which instantly broke his leg.

His Godslayer sword spun in the air...before Batman caught it in the air as they were about to go through the door.

Frederica seeing his terrible state panicked.

"Slade-sama! Get out of there, **HURRY!** "

"WORKING ON THAT, GOD DAMNIT!"

Batman fired countless yang beams out at the Witch, but they either bounced off or were caught by her Unseen Hands. The ones that were...were instantly thrown back. But a barrier by Fate and Beatrice saved them from the hits.

Slade headbutted her, breaking apart his helmet into pieces. Then he took in a deep breath and let out a whistle.

The resulting whistle actually made a windblade shoot out of his mouth slicing her face in half.

Satella...made a surprised face.

"Heh, was worth it...to see you make that face, Envy!"

Then her head was back to normal and she sighed.

Shadows formed right under slade as he spun around his electric staff in his only remaining arm and struck her with it...only for it to splinter apart. He let out small sigh.

Batman and Fate saw the shadows literally bubbling under him, Fate and Batman were about to teleport him out of there...when Satella looked straight at them and attacked their minds with auditory hallucinations.

They all held their heads in pain, unable to focus.

Deathstroke stomped her face in, breaking her concentration. She growled as she stared back at him…

Now free from the attack...they watched as the shadows sprung up under him.

* * *

Deathstroke thought long and hard about the situation he was in, and the moments, days and years that led up to this.

The people he's fought, the places he's been to, the people he's met...the people he's trained, the world he's explored.

The nasty eyed kid he was forced to train, even after he tried to kill him.

The silver haired girl he would pick on for her gullible nature.

The maid twins and their differing personalities.

The yellow haired fanged siblings.

The spirit girl.

The cat spirit.

The guy who looked like he was always going to pass out.

The sorcerer with makeup.

The Sword Saint.

The other camps.

…..Petra.

…..Meili.

It was then, he realized the truth of it all, making him chuckle to himself.

"Heh Heh, If I had known this would happen, I would have asked for a rai-"

 **The shadows shot up from under him, instantly vaporizing Deathstroke.**

" **SLAAAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEE!"**

Batman could only scream out his name, as they watched him die.

* * *

Deathstroke the Terminator, Slade Wilson, a man who prioritized money and the challenge of combat...who changed in some considerable ways finding his way to another world...was gone.

Of the five individuals who wandered into a world beyond their own... **Bruce Wayne was now the last survivor.**

* * *

Rem thought about it.

She recalled how he would ask to only eat her food…

"Deathstr- Uh, I mean Slade-sama."  
"Yeah? Also, don't be flinching when you say my name, just call me whatever is easiest for you."

"R-Right, heh heh."

She recalled how he wasn't amused by her giggling. But she did notice he became calm right after.

"So what are we snacking on?"  
"Oh yes, we'll be eating chicken with um, potato soup and salad, as per your and Bruce-san's instructions about Subaru-kun's diet."  
"Nice, besides…"

He seemed to scratch his helmet a bit.

"Besides, out of all the food this world has to offer, yours is probably the only one I can actually stomach without puking."  
"Um...is that a compliment?"  
"Sure, why not."

He shook his head and made his way outside...Rem sighed a tad, before she giggled.

"Rem thanks you."

Now...she was crying her eyes out.

* * *

Sarah watched on as she recalled a moment of her own.

It was a moment when Slade was sitting in the gardens sipping on some tea when Sarah came up to him.

"Yes, um, Slade-dono."  
"What is it Sarah?"

"Well, ahem. The thing is, I heard how you are from the same world as Bruce...so I was wondering if you'd tell me some stories about him."  
"HUH?! Why don't you ask him then?"

She blushed a bit as she looked away.

"Yes, I've tried, but he never talks about it, he always says, 'I don't like bragging or speaking too much about my past', you know?"

Deathstroke slightly chuckled at her horrible impression of Batman's voice, but set his cup down.

"Fine, fine...I got some time to kill anyways. However, I'd like some compensation."  
"Like what?"  
"...I get today's deserts."  
"Ah!"

She fidgeted about, Slade knew she always had a craving fro Rem and Frederica's sweets...but she accepted the request, making him laugh a bit, seeing her pained expression.

So they sat there and talked the hour away, sipping on tea…

Now, Sarah cried out to him, yet another person she had to lose…

* * *

Beatrice watched on in horror seeing another one person she grew to like, die.

A memory recalled was when he was passing by her in the hallways, so she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Deathstroke."  
"Hm, what's up Beatrice?"  
"Tell me...um, how's Subaru's training coming along."  
"Saying it's coming along at a snail's pace would be an insult to the very species...still, he's doing better than expected. Petra will kick his ass in no time."  
"That gives Betty no clarification, I suppose."

She sighed at his usual attitude. However, she heard him whistling something..so she decided to ask.

"What are you whistling?"  
"Huh, want to know then?"  
"I heard from Subaru and Bruce that your worlds have music that is far different than our own, I suppose. So I can only assume that your whistling a song from your world."  
"On target today aren't you?"  
"D-Don't insult Betty!"

She puffed her cheeks at him, making him shake his head at her antics.

"Okay okay, I'm whistling the song 'Mr. Blue Sky'."  
"Is that an important person in your world, I suppose?"  
"Ahaha, no no, it's just the name of the song is all. Here, I'm going to meet with Subaru, so I'll teach you on the way."  
"Well...it wouldn't hurt to know a little more about Subaru's world."

She walked alongside him as he slowly began teaching her the song lyrics and how to whistle them, surprising him how good she was at whistling. Eventually she showed off to Subaru, which not only impressed him, but made him praise her.

She was quite happy to see him excited. She owed it all to him.

Now, she let tears trickle down her cheeks…

* * *

Garfiel hugged Mimi tightly as he thought back on it…

"Oi, le's go a few rounds!"  
"Huh? Have you even improved any, Garfiel?"  
"Hell yeh, my amazin' self is gettin' stronga by th' day!"

Deathstroke sighed as they were both in the library of the mansion. Deathstroke shut a book he found interesting, and tossed it at Garfiel, he caught it but also managed to dodge a knife Slade threw at him.

Only to bite down another one he threw.

Deathstroke laughed a bit as he got up.

"Alright, it's been a while since I got an intense exercise."  
"Fuck yeh!"

They walked out of the room as they had every intention of sparring until the evening.

"Loser buys drinks?"  
"Ohhohoh, you're on kid."

"Yup...just don't tell my big sis."

Garfiel furrowed his brows at the Witch of Envy as he silently cursed her.

* * *

Ram was helping Roswaal as she was forced to watch his death…

Making her remember how she asked him to help her carry some items back from the nearby village.

"Hey Ram, I got to know something."  
"What is it?"  
"Did you have a thing for Bruce?"

She stopped, making him as well.

"What makes you say that?"  
"Don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact I almost always see you teasing him every once in awhile."  
"That is merely our comradery with each other from the many years we've been employed together. You shouldn't just jump to conclusions. Besides, Roswaal-sama is the one I cherish in that regard."  
"Okay, if you say so."

They continued their walk, even as Deathstroke cleared his throat.

"So you never kissed him?"

She stopped yet again, a small blush appeared on her face. This made him tsk tsk her and wave his finger.

"Your eyes say no, but your body language tells a different story."  
"Knock it off!"

She elbowed him in the sides, making him lurch over and hold it.

"Ow."  
"Stop with all this inane lollygagging and just help me finish already."  
"Fine."

As they neared the entrance, Deathstroke had one last question.

"Hey, if you met Bruce before Roswaal...what do you think-"  
"-Did think you were such a nosy person, Deathstroke."  
"I'm not, just curious."

A small breeze blew by them, making her bright pink hair flutter in the wind…

She turned around...and winked at him.

"You figure out."  
"Hahhhh, no fun at all. What a high and mighty person you can be."  
"Hmph, says a person from another world. You can do us all a favor and go home if you are going to be this prying...and maybe take the Mayonnaise Menace with you."

Deathstroke shook his head, having not heard that nickname in a while was something to hear.

Ram smiled at him and they both made it inside.

Ram hid her face as she whispered his name.

"Slade…"

* * *

Batman charged through the door and made there way to their down the void. His teeth gritted, his eyes watery and his breath heavy...he had to keep moving. He didn't want to lose anymore people.

Fate created some magical symbols behind them, in an effort to slow down the Witch that was quickly following them. She moaned and growled as she flew forward, her eyes shining red.

* * *

Anti-Monitor blocked some the attacks from Superman and Black Adam. Superman even fired his most powerful eye beam attack he could muster, but Anti-Monitor braved through it and smacked him into the tree, easily.

The rest of the group began making their way to the portal out of there...even as several of them were mourning the death of Slade. Julius held his head in utter pain, his head was throbbing from the losses he had now accumulated. He also knew how close Slade was with Petra from all the times he visited before the end of the Royal Selection, making him sick to wonder…

"How am I going to tell them?"

Knight Subaru held his Beatrice's hand as he looked back and saw the Anti-Monitor roaring out. He had earlier tried to open a rift, but Satella forced herself into his mind and made him lose focus as he kicked her out. He felt absolute guilt in not saving him.

Once again, he was unable to save someone.

But when he thought about fighting the Anti-Monitor...even he knew he was no match for him.

* * *

Superman punched him across the face, but he fired a beam from his mouth that shot him downward across the tree. Adam fired his most incredible electricity strike at him, but he took the hits and swatted him away, before stomping his gigantic foot atop of him. Then seeing his chance he dashed away from them, but Superman and Black Adam, even with their costumes torn to shreds chased after him...only for Anti-Monitor to trap them in an orb of light and blast them away back to Earth. They crash landed and caused a gigantic explosion...though through the efforts of both heroes, they de-accelerated to prevent any more damage. Had they not, they would have caused an extinction level catastrophe.

Anti-Monitor watched as the last person was making their way to through the portal.

Wonder Woman glared up at him, making the villain mock her.

He jumped a top of the branch and literally slid across it, heading to his final destination. Even as he passed through the space around him was littered in destroyed spaceships, broken pieces of land and actual incapacitated or dead old and new gods. He simply admired the work he and Satella did.

Now travelling at ludicrous speeds, he was nearing the place he had to go to.

The Source Wall.

But just as he saw it, and it's grand splendor, he could also the many figures that made up the structure of it,. THose whose intelligences and power were insufficient to pass through it and had now beome forever a part of this wall in reality.

He sneered at it. He knew he would not be trapped, he surpass everyone else and make it through.

Then the Spectre tackled him, behind him countless cosmic level heroes and even villains were attacking him.

He yelled out and he sucker punched Spectre off of him. His gigantic figure was knocked away and he clapped his hands, sending out a wave of energy against them all.

" **I have absorbed enough energy to rival all of you! I will not be stopped here!"**

He slammed his hand on the branch he was on top of and the branch did it's job. It rooted itself into the wall and broke a large chunk of it apart, he could now peer inside. He saw a spectacle of colors and light, some of which he has only seen when the universe was born.

" **This is it! I will obtain everything. Knowledge. Power. With it, I will end the multiverse and reate the true form of reality! A single entity of which all life will be ruled under me!"**

He began making his way to the breach, when Volcanica tackled him off the branch he was on top of.

"This has to stop Anti-Monitor! If you don't, the consequences will be most dire!"  
" **I will hear none of this from a mere dragon!"**

He punched his jaw, breaking most of his teeth apart.

" **Especially one, who allowed the true injustices of his world to carry on, even with all that great power you obtained from the Algol Tree!"**

"I was...merely allowing the people of my world to live freely."  
" **And yet here we are! So many of your 'people' are dead and your entire reality is on the tethers of destruction! A fine job you have done, Volcanica!"**

He soon grabbed the dragon by his neck and slammed him onto the wall...slowly the dragon saw that his body was merging with the wall, becoming the same material it was made up of.

" **Through your inaction over the years, you have allowed disaster upon disaster to occur, you useless guardian! It has now all led to this! So now...you can fulfill your negligent purpose and be trapped here, FOR ALL ETERNITY!"**

"GRAGGGGGHHHH!"

The dragon roared out as he was now almost apart of the wall...only to look out to the stars around them, contemplating as his vision faded.

"Flugel. Reid. Everyone. I'm sorry….maybe, maybe...I sh-"

Volcanica's voice was silenced as he was now apart of the Source Wall.

Trapped until the end of time.

* * *

Anti-Monitor pushed away from the wall and made his way back to the branch, dodging attacks from all sides...and jumped through the breach, having made it to his end goal.

" **And now...I shall find the Source of Everything."**

He allowed the void to carry him off…

* * *

Everyone from the Algol Tree had now returned back to their meeting point. They saw their other compatriots and a sight that confused them.

The entire landscape was covered in roses.

Julius made his way to meet with them, and sure enough everyone huddled together to exchange information.

"Halibel-dono, what has occured since we left here?"  
"Some Witch Cultists attacked us, but we all scraped them down."  
"That is good to hear-"  
"-Still…"

He glanced down at some of the roses around them.

"The girl named Pamela...she didn't make it."  
"...No...Pamela-san…"

Anastasia nodded as she held close Mimi.

"She sacrificed herself to save everyone, Julius."  
"Yet another friend...GONE?"

He once again held his head, but did his greatest to show no more emotion than that. Petra looked behind him, and noticed they were lower in numbers than before. She made her way through the crowd.

"Julius-sama!"  
"Petra-chan?"  
"W-Where is everybody else?!"

Just like that, the others noticed that they were missing some people, making a good chunk of them extremely anxious.

Roy asked Julius.

"And my brother? Where is Rey?!"  
"...I am sorry, he was killed."  
"No...nooooo…"

He began to weep openly, just to be comforted by Saia and Erick.

"Onee-sama...why…?"  
"I'm sorry Roy, I am so sorry."

Julius took a deep breath and decided to speak again, even as everyone from his own party started to look uncomfortable.

"Batman, Rem-dono, Frederica-dono, Sarah-dono, Dr. Fate-sama and the Great Spirit Beatrice are currently on their way to reaching Subaru and Emilia-sama."

Petra breathed a sigh of relief along with many of the people around her.

Then…

"However…"  
"Huh?"  
"Reinhard, Starfire, Wonder Girl...Deathstroke...are all dead."

Silence shut out any breathing they were doing. Otto held his ears as if he didn't want to hear such a thing any longer. The Three Stooges seemed visibly upset by the news. Petra walked over and grabbed Julius's uniform.

"Not true…"  
"Petra-"  
"-It's not true!"

She was trembling as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Slade-sensei, he has a healing pac-tor or something like that! He can't...HE CAN'T-"  
"-Petra-chan."

He held her shoulders as she continued to cry.

"He was truly brave in final moments, actually taking on the Witch of Envy so we could all escape. He was a true warrior in his final moments! If he was your teacher, then you should be proud of him!"  
"I am…"  
"Then please…"

She continued her crying.

Meili fell to her knees, putting on a calm expression with tears leaking out of her eyes. She didn't know how to cry, she never really did...so now she had no idea what to do. WOnder Woman ran over and hugged her. She continued having tears falling out of her heartbroken face. Without any way to show her sadness...except to mutter the name of a person she began to hold dear to her, a true father figure.

"Slade."

She was alone, yet again.

* * *

Ferris sat next to Crusch on the nearby floor, they were gazing out into the vast rose covered setting. He held her close...he wanted to cry yet again, yet his eyes shed no tears. In effect he was all out of tears.

* * *

Soon enough, Phantom Stranger appeared before them.

"Who are-"  
"-The end has begun."

Once again, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Again!? The hell is going on?!"

Phantom Stranger held his hands out to the sky.

"As such, let the end of everything begin! The [Truth] will be revealed and a new way of living such transpire."  
"What is this guy-"  
"-Time to end it."

The roots of the Algol Tree uprooted themselves from the Earth, breaking it apart instantly. They all watched as the ground beneath them broke apart, in the distances large chunks of the world flew up into the sky and magma did as well.

Lightning.

Fire tornadoes.

Smoke.

Soon a gigantice sandstorm was barreling towards them, Kyle Rayner and Green Lantern created a shield around them, Constantine worked on a spell around them...whispering as he did.

"Crazy bastards...that's our plan?"

They were soon enveloped by the darkness of said destruction.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they saw the devastation that occurred.

They were on a piece of Earth that was floating along with many other pieces...but assuredly, the Earth was destroyed.

They also saw that all of the pieces of the Earth were being somewhat held together, not allowing them to drift away...by vines.

Saia kneeled down to observe them.

"How is this even possible?"

Soon some roses and vines began changing shape and formed a green mass...making everyone take up their battle stances. However, Kyle Rayner and most of the other heroes relaxed when they saw exactly who it was.

"Oh! Swamp Thing!"

Swamp Thing rose up and stood in front of everyone.

Petra instantly recognized him.

"Oh! Haven't we met green mister?"  
"Indeed, I am Swamp Thing, protector of all nature. I came to help restore the world...but I was too late and the damage has been done."  
"Then these vines?"  
"Yes, those are mine."

They were amazed at the overall power he held over nature.

Constantine looked up and saw Superman and Black Adam flying back to them.

"You guys! What's going on?!"  
"It's bad, the Anti-Monitor made it inside the Source Wall. Nothing has happened yet, but we can only assume the worse."  
"Anything else?!"  
"A giant dragon tried to stop him...but it got pushed into the Source Wall, so you should know what happened."  
"Well yeah Superman. The bugger is dead then."

Anastasia ran over to them.

"Y-You mean the Dragon?! The Dragon Volcanica is dead?! No way! Between Reinhard and the Dragon...that's…"  
"...Um."  
"That's impossible."

Julius held her from behind, even as she trembled at the thought.

"What's going to happen to us all?"

Constantine then puffed a smoke from his cigarette.

"Alright then, we all got the message from Fate right?"  
"Yes, Fate has informed us of his plan, though isn't it risky?"  
"You're damn right is Black Adam! If something goes wrong, we could be causing an even bigger fuck up!"

He scratched his forehead as he thought over the matter.

Swamp Thing interjected.

"Then you also have come up with that plan as well?"  
"Yeah, that's how we're going to do then. No other choice."

Kararagi Batman faced Swamp Thing.

"Then...you're really going to do it."

Now everyone was simply nervous as they were being left out of the conversation.

"Batman, please...Tell us what they are planning to do."  
"...Simply put. We are going to restore all the remaining universes back to normal, using an extreme method."  
"And that is…?"

" **We are going to destroy the Algol Tree."**

* * *

Julius shot forward, grabbing Constantine by his collar.

"Are you all insane?! Didn't you explain that, that tree holds together all of time and space for our reality?!"  
"Yeah we did."  
"Then destroying it would endanger our worlds!"  
"...Not necessarily."

Julius and the others were indeed confused by this statement, until Kararagi Batman made his way into the conversation.

"Clark."  
"Yeah?"  
"You still have one don't you?"  
"...I made one a few years back, in an attempt to bring you back to our world."  
"Just for me...you built a Miracle Machine?"  
"It was out of desperation, but this could be the very thing we need."  
"It is, we're lucky to have one."

Tia got closer to him and tilted her head.

"Darling, what is a 'Miracle Machine'?"  
"In layman terms, it's a literal wish making machine. It can alter reality to it's whim."  
"I-Is such a thing possible?!"  
"Yes. But we've only used one once, long ago. The only thing we've forbidden each other for using one for is bringing back the dead...you can all see why."

Everyone was quiet, but Roswaal glared at him, making him slightly angry at him.

" _Bastard...you'd probably try to get your hands on it...wouldn't you?"_

Batman shook his head...then remembered Ram, he recalled how her missing horn would need to regularly have mana transferred into her or she would get mana sickness.

So…

"Before we go over the plans, Kyle may I ask a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"...Can you restore Ram's horn?"

Everyone was shocked to hear the suggestion, especially Ram.

"Probably doable."  
"Then please."

Ram backed away as Kyle got closer aiming his ring at her. He focused as Ram felt heat on her head, then she looked up in shock and awe as her horn was forming on her forehead.

The very thing she lost many years ago was returned to her. She couldn't believe it.

"All done, but damn was that sort of hard."

Ram had her horn shrink back down, even as Roswaal stared in abject terror.

The powers these people had, at times, dwarfed his very own and it made him both scared of them...and very bitter.

Ram glared over at Batman.

"Is this meant to appease me after destroying Roswaal-sama's gate?!"  
"No, it's so you don't have to rely on him ever again. You can be your own person from now on."  
"I bet you want to abandon him, don't you."  
"Of course not...in fact…"

Batman's voice became eerie, surprising even Black Adam.

"You stay with him and watch him wither away until he's a shell of his former self."  
"...Hk."

Ram seemed to be at a loss for words, she had no comeback. So she just hugged Roswaal tightly. Making Batman walk away from the two of them.

"So we're waiting for the world's remaining magic users?"  
"Yeah, we're going to work on disabling the tree's power and then we'll have the heavy hitter like Superman and the others break that thing to pieces."  
"Once that happens, I'll have to activate the Miracle Machine and wish for all the worlds to go back to normal, without the tree needed."  
"Right...but that leaves the consequences."

Knight Subaru heard that, and became uncomfortable.

"C-Consequences?"  
"Yeah."  
"Like what exactly?"  
"Well, all your Authorities come from that bloody tree right?"  
"Yes?"  
"So there ya go, since your Witch Genes derive their power from the tree, and use their effects as such. Once we get rid of the tree...boom! They're out."  
"So... **we'll lose our Authorities?!** "

"Pretty much, but not just that mate, anything that has utilized its power will be gone."

Batman spoke up, informing more on the matter.

"That means things such as Gospels, Magic Runes and the Dragon Stone...will lose their powers."

Everyone gasped as they realized the severity of the situation. By destroying the Algol Tree, they would essentially change the very structure of their worlds forever.

"After that, we'll use the Miracle Machine to revert out universes back to their proper places."  
"'Kay, now we just got to hope they can get outta there."

Otto spoke up.

"What do you mean by that Constantine-san?"  
"...If we destroy the Algol Tree and someone is still in there...they'll be trapped."  
"T-Trapped?"

Swamp Thing decided to explain further.

"With the tree being an entity made up of time and space...if someone was in there and we destroyed it, they would be trapped in a void where time and space is unmoving and endless...it would be an outcome worse than death."  
"Oh no."

Petra and Otto realized that their friends were quickly running out of time, so they both hoped that they could make it back before it was too late.

Garfiel looked out into the vastness of space and also hoped they could come back in time.

Constantine smashed his cigarette in his hand...just as countless magic based heroes flew above them.

"Let's get this party over with!"

* * *

Phantom Stranger looked out into the distance as he saw something zip by in the space ahead of him.

"Only the [Truth] and her...can stop him now."

* * *

Anti-Monitor was floating in the endless colors inside of the Source Wall...making him accept it all in ecstasy.

" **All this knowledge and power! All of it flowing into me with such intensity!"**

Then he felt something...behind him was a woman. She had had short black hair and a simple dress...and on her back were large angelic wings.

" **ELAINE BELLOC."**

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet in person."

Here was the Presence, the living embodiment of the entirety of said universe. A girl who has the omnipotent powers to know all and see all.

A very idea that irks the Anti-Monitor.

"And here I thought you wouldn't get far. I guess even Superman and those guys from the other universe couldn't handle you."  
" **I am not here for your praddling, Presence!"**

"I know, I know...you're here for the [Truth] aren't you?"

He showed her a fist, as if in a threatening manner.

" **OF COURSE! I have come to acquire it and put an end to the multiverse itself!"**

"Tell me, how come you want to get rid of it so badly? I mean, I know you're the anti of universal structure and all that...but why so much in this regard?"  
" **EQUALITY."**

"Whatzat?"  
" **The very idea that entire universes founded with the principle that they can stand above others with the hopes and dreams of another, while squandering the others chances of change, is highly mute! Why would a universe scarred in war and death, be put next to one, where it is a shining utopia of splendor and life? Why would a person born poor have to envy themselves where they are rich? Why does evil have to be created from that which is good, even when they chose not be that way?! That is not just unfair, that is almost a sick joke of an existence! And it falls onto me, a being that exists outside of the multiverse, to balance out reality. To put things in order! With my rule, all will live in one singular plane of existence! EVerything will be equal, symmetrical and n individual's choices will not yield such a putrid response from the higher powers...BECAUSE I WILL BE THE HIGHER POWER! ME! THE ANTI-MONITOR!"**

"...Now that was a speech."

She folded her arms, as she peered into the large orbs that made up his eyes.

"If you feel that way...I could say that it's just a natural response of time and space, or that it was made by accident when you were born...but I know you wouldn't listen...so instead."

She had her wings spread wide as the void around them began turning white…

"...I'll give you what you want."  
" **AH!"**

"I will show you the [TRUTH]."

* * *

As the white light died down, they saw it...a gigantic white glowing hand with something in it's hand...the size of it all dwarfed even the Anti-Monitor.

He stared up in confusion as he saw the hand set the very thing down, pressing it down and moving it around.

He looked closer...closer...then he saw it.

" **Wait."**

WHat he was seeing made literally no sense of the word…

He shook his head. This was no trick, no manipulation, what he was seeing was the truth. The absolute truth.

 **The [TRUTH].**

" **Then...this is it?!"**

 **The**

 **Large**

 **Hand**

 **Was**

 **Drawing**

 **The**

 **Anti-Monitor.**

Then he saw another hand typing in a computer.

Then another coloring pages.

Another was using a pad to draw with.

Then he saw himself, on a television screen, then a computer screen, then a phone…

" **So…I..."**

"In a complete unbiased sense. Yes, we're made up."  
" **BY WHAT?"**

"I'd like to call them, [Creators]."

"Then...they are MERE HUMANS?!"

"Look, it's something not many people can handle, some people who've seen it have gone crazy like Ambush Bug or Phantom Stranger. So I'd like for you to calm down and-"  
" **NOW I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO!"**

"Shit…"

He crunched his hands together as he cackled to himself.

" **I will invade this world and begin wiping out these so called [Creators], but I will spare the ones that I need and force them to comply with my whims and planning. They will feel the absolute wrath of those whose lives that have been toyed with! I will force them to create a singular world! Then! I will become the absolute being, that even THE GREAT CREATOR itself will not be able to stop! All that power and might is mine-"**

"Nah, can't let that happen."

She began glowing all around her body.

"See, we need them to be in tip top shape to make our worlds continue. On top of that, if you mess around in that world, you could potentially break the natural order of things. You could erase existence."

" **THEN LET IT BE ERASED!"**

"You just don't know when to give up huh?"

The Anti-Monitor then noticed his hand was disintegrating into white dust, alarming him. He soon peered down at her and fired the largest beam he ever fired straight towards her, a beam that could wipe out an entire galaxy if need be...and she was behind him.

"I can't let that happen, there is more to exist in this and all the other worlds, Anti-Monitor."  
" **Then you will erase me based on their whims instead of your own?!"**

"...! ….Well, it's more like I know it has to be this way."  
" **WHORE! You will kill me to serve those wretched beings who dance around the misery of others for their amusement?!"**

"I'm not killing you dumbass."

Anti-Monitor had his arm disintegrate as well as his foot.

"Your destiny, sadly, is still is tandem with the existence of this multiverse. So I'm sending you to Earth 0, the main Prime of this universe...seems you have some purpose there."  
" **Do not think this is the end! SOMEONE ELSE WILL TAKE MY PLACE! MARK MY WORDS! ANOTHER WILL TAKE MY MANTLE!"**

He quickly began breaking apart, energy leaking out quickly as he moved his face closer and closer to her.

" **Someone, will make the [Creators] pay for their crimes, for playing with our worlds! For disrupting the natural order of things! For all the suffering! FOR ME LOSING!"**

"...Hm."  
" **The Apocatastasis Society does not die with us! It will live again! Be it a decade or several centuries from now! It will return! And when it does, the entirety of existence will quake! Through my death, I WILL BECOME A MARTYR! A MARTYR FOR THE SALVATION OR DESTRUCTION OF ALL CREATION ITSELF!"**

"Food for thought...goodbye Anti-Monitor."

He broke apart instantly, even as she was sweating profusely, showing that erasing him and sending him away to another universe was taxing even for her.

He looked at her...shutting his eyes closed, as he smiled, it was eerie even for her.

" **Even you cannot fix what has already occured."**

"The dead are dead, but we can still salvage what's left."

" **Comforting thoughts."**

"With this...you'll forget and be reborn again. See you hopefully never."

" **...Don't ever be so sure-"**

His face broke apart leaving nothing behind.

The Anti-Monitor was defeated.

* * *

He awoke in a destroyed landscape, Metron was in his Mobius Chair floating behind him, he walked away recalling he had a brief conversation with him.

He was much smaller than he was before, in a brand new body, one much different than it was previously...though something bugged him...memories from a time even he couldn't recall.

But he didn't care.

He had to prepare for his battle... **THE DARKSEID WAR**.

On Earth 0, there was a living titan of destruction...it was called Anti-Monitor.

* * *

Elaine panted as she struggled to send away such a threat. She moved out of the void and looked back...she saw a Japanese man sitting at a desk typing away on his computer, he had some glasses on as he yawned a bit.

On the Screen, it said...ARC 6.

She shook her head and flew away, intending to fix the breach in the Source Wall. Though it would take her some time, she hoped the other heroes would fix the situation in time.

* * *

Batman and the others raced forward, even as they heard terrifying noises coming up behind them, Dr. Fate chanted an incantation as the dimensional Unseen Hands were pushed away from them.

 ** _"GRAAAACKKKKK!"_**

They could hear the echoing roar of the Witch behind them...Sarah looked back.

 _She saw Satella's face wrapped in a blob of shadows with eyes covering it and hands stretching out to them._

She let out a shriek as she looked away...but she saw the end of the tunnel just up ahead as they blasted through it.

As they floated around in this odd space, they saw the two people they were looking for.

Subaru.

He was holding Emilia in his arms, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Flugel."  
"Batman."

All of them floated in the negative space, facing Subaru. Dr. Fate gave the signal as he created a barrier at the entrance they came through with the help of Beatrice, hoping it would hold her for two minutes as Dr. Fate began meditating.

"We need to hold off Flugel and protect Fate!"  
"I don't know what you're planning Bruce Wayne, but it's not going to stop us! I am going to be-"  
"-Shut it. Get out of Subaru or we force you out."

Subaru summoned countless Minya spears, light boomerangs and arrows made of shadowy structures as he snarled at them.

"Be my guest, Dark Knight."

Everyone was readying for the last fight to save their world.

* * *

Above the Algol Tee, every single magic user in the Dc Universe held each other's hands as they began reciting cantos, magical symbols appeared around them. Soon the very space around them began to crack.

 _The Countdown to the Final Crisis had commenced._

* * *

Satella slammed against the barrier, again and again, cracking it more and more...even as she let out hundreds of voices; all of them screaming one thing, over and over, over, over, over, constantly over again.

 **F  
L  
U  
G  
E  
L  
!**

 _The truth revealed. The outcomes prepared. Yes. The final battle was now truly underway..._


	98. Chapter 98: Engrossing Envy

**AN: ...It's happening. ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Eight: Engrossing Envy

There was a single moment, where Bruce saw Subaru looking down at him, that he felt something. Something that gave a sliver of hope within himself.

"He's still in there…"

Dodging another light based boomerang, he flew across the grand setting they found themselves in.

Specks of light danced around them, looking like miniature stars twinkling around them. Batman tossed several batarangs at Subaru, he in return created a barrier.

The barrier was struck by Rem's icicle attacks.

"Subaru-kun! Please hear Rem!"  
"Cut it out already! Subaru can't do anything, even if he wanted to!"

She let out a scream. Hoping it would reach him.

"Subaru-kun! My Love! My Hero! You have to fight back, don't give up!"

"...?!"

"...If not...Reinhard and Slade's deaths will be for naught!"

Subaru had a single tear trickle down his cheek, from where his cybernetic eye was, forcing him to wipe his face. He glared down at Rem, making her make a determined face.

"Subaru-kun!"  
"Just leave us alone!"

He jetted down towards Rem, intending to impale her with a Minya spear, but Frederica tackled her away from the attack, forcing the magical attack to clash with Sarah's blades.

She kicked Subaru, but with only the bare minimum of force, as to not hurt him.

However, they noticed that the hit made his eye suddenly revert back to normal...only for it to switch back.

"You…!"  
"Yes, I am helping to restore Subaru-sama back to normal! Even if it is against the Great Sage himself!"

He created a whip made of red energy and tried attack her with it, only for her to dodge each of his strikes...until he created a rift next to her, making the whip slash her face. She fell back and had a Minya blade fired at her.

Batman used his hand to grab it and crush it.

"Bruce!"

She watched as he flung himself towards Subaru, who summoned countless Minya blades at once...only to be tackled away.

"Subaru, snap out of it!"  
"Cut the shit, Batman! He's not coming out! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

He fired a beam straight through Batman's upper shoulder, but it did not deter him.

"I know Subaru very well, you bastard! I know he's not giving up, even as we speak!"  
"No, that's-"

Subaru scrunched his face in pain, as his sole normal eye would fluctuate in colors, he then let out a groan as he let out a shockwave that knocked Batman back. He created wings on his back and shot straight at him, making his possessed friend create a light blade...and so did he.

Their two blades struck each other and sent out a barrage of sparks between them...the sight of which made Rem want to cry. Seeing the two men she saw as almost brothers...fighting to the death. It pained all of them.

* * *

Still she looked back and saw Dr. Fate continuing his meditation, as strange symbols circled around him. Beatrice kept putting more energy into her barrier, trying to keep Satella away from them, though it was beginning to crack.

"...Er, Betty cannot hold this for too much longer."

She also allowed drool to escape her mouth as she began to sweat profusely.

"The miasma is leaking through as well, I suppose."

Satella growled and moaned as she clawed and banged at the barrier.

"Su...baru...Flu...gel...Flu...FLUGEL FLUGEL! FLUGEL! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

More overwhelming energy seeped out of her as the barrier-

"Huh?!"

The void around them began to shift around, making all in the parties stop and gaze around.

"This is-"  
"-It's happening!"

* * *

Outside, the magic users were finished with their incantations. They made it so that the Algol Tree would be more tangible...more vulnerable...and easier to attack…

Constantine tossed away his cigarette and gave a thumbs up.

"Let er' have it!"

A large contingency of heroes and even villains charged flew forward, attacking the tree. Wonder Woman sliced off a branch. Julius sliced away at it. Priscilla cut apart a huge branch from it. Cyborg fired a gigantic beam at it. Felt stabbed into it with a blade. Raven had her shadows snap away parts of it. Knight Subaru cut into it with orbs of magic. Black Adam slammed his fists against it. Superman fired his heat vision beams at it.

Everyone was doing their part in destroying it.

* * *

Karagari Batman was in the Fortress of Solitude now, he was preparing the machine to fire up. As electricity surged around the coils that made up it's base...Tia turned around and saw the very person both of them expected to see.

"Bruce is right...you are just full of yourself."

Roswaal was lurching forward, covered in bandages and without his usual attire, even in this cold environment, glaring at the two of them.

* * *

Subaru held his head, he was muttering to himself as the void continued to shift around themselves. As he opened his eyes to glare at them-

Beatrice raised her hand at him.

"NOW FATE!"

Fate had an astral projection of himself shoot out of his body as it charged straight at Subaru. He snarled at him as he summoned Invisible Providence at him...only for him to freeze in place. He looked over at the small spirit who was the one responsible.

" **BEATRICE!"**  
"This is for Subaru's sake, I suppose."

The astral projection flew into Subaru…

Inside the reaches of his mind, Fate found Subaru floating in a dark void...when Subaru saw him, he reached out his hand. Then, a strange darkish purple mass appeared next to him, as he looked over, he then saw on his other side, darkish green spirals dance around him. Both of them took individual forms.

"Satella."

The darkish purple form was a red eyed Satella.

"Flugel."

The spirals took the form of a humanoid shape with glowing green eyes.

"You two have inhabited this boy for far too long."

His projection glowed brightly as an ankh symbol appeared in his chest. His eyes glow brightly with his spell being activated, several gigantic figures appeared behind him letting down their shadowy faces down at them.

"Your engrossing envy has plagued both of your minds. They have costed you, your very souls! Becoming abbritions that have cursed so many lives! As a vessel of order, I will see to your defeat!"

Satella crawled towards him...until she found her form melting away the closer she got to him, so she backed away. Flugel's form dissipated as it spiraled around Fate, trying to ensnare him.

"I will not lose this body, this is my chance at saving Satella once and for all...I MADE A PROMISE!"

Subaru remembered how he promised to save Satella back at the dream realm in the Sanctuary...even he thought it was odd how he promised to save her, just like that. Now he realized it wasn't himself...but Flugel who made that promise.

Fate peered around at the attempt to stop him...but it was fruitless.

"Enough, you stand no chance of defeating me!"

He surged in magical power, seeping into him was magic from outside.

* * *

Satella was outside the barrier as she realized the heroes outside were sending magical energy straight to Fate. She roared out as she sent countless Unseen Hands out from behind herself and out to the others. They soon began impaling themselves through various people, including Manitou Dawn, Doctor Mist, Shadow Thief and various others, killing them instantly.

The survivors created countermeasure spells to bounce them back, but Satella had magic beams break through her hands as they injured various others.

Satella growled...just as the tree base cracked in half. Wonder Woman carried off Julius and several others.

"It's done! The tree is collapsing!"

Energy was leaking out of the tree, but also absorbing it. Al found himself feeling something slip away from him.

"Oh shit...it's gone."

He knew right away that his Authority, _Re-Try_...was gone for good. Just as he was about to leap off the branch he was on with Priscilla...he saw that the branch instantly snapped off and was making them tumble to the space below them. So he ran forward and knocked Priscilla to her platform…just as a bright light shot out from the branch and enveloped.

"Guess that's that-"

He disappeared instantly.

 **"Aldebaran!"**

She screamed out his name as she landed safely on her piece of earth, calling out to her knight...with no response heard. She let out a small sigh, as she ran back to the others.

* * *

Satella screamed out as the black mass began to melt around her, the invisible field around her body faded away, her Unseen Hands began to shatter like glass. She let out her hideous scream.

" **YOUUUUUU!"**

She clawed at the barrier, feeling the very forces that made her such an imposing threat slip away from her, made Satella panic. But her efforts paid off as she felt the barrier break...then seeing her biggest threat, she fired her last Unseen Hand.

It shot around Beatrice and straight through Dr. Fate's chest...Frederica rushed to him.

"FATE!"

* * *

Dr. Fate felt how his physical body was damaged beyond repair, so he let out a large booming yell as the magical symbols around him beamed out and plucked the two figures out of the dark void. He grabbed Subaru's hand and they both destroyed the darkness around them.

Subaru let out a blood hurling scream as he clutched his head, his eyes shining as he did.

"Come on Subaru!"

As Batman called out to him, a shockwave shot out him, knocking them all out instantly.

* * *

As Batman struggled to open his eyes, a small voice called out to him.

"Is this where you give up?"

Batman shook his head.

"No...not ever."  
"...Then you have to get up."

In his blurry vision, he saw someone was reaching out their hand to him. He took the hand and was helped up...floating in a bright blinding light…

"I know you don't give up...afterall…"

Bruce took off his helmet as he gazed...and began to tear up…

"No…"  
"I have faith that you...and mama will win. Okay?"

In front of him was an adorable little girl with jet black hair, lime green eyes and a cute smile...that showed her fangs.

"M-!"

Bruce opened his eyes. He shot his body up and saw Subaru, still unconscious ahead of him.

* * *

Rem struggled to open her eyes...then she felt soft hands caressing her cheeks.

"Rem, don't slack off now."  
"It's time to get up."

As she opened her eyes, she opened them wide. She recognized the two voices.

Her mother and father. As she looked behind their smiling faces...she saw a jet black dragon nod to her.

Rem woke up, instantly looking over at the still slumbering Emilia.

* * *

Frederica struggled to open her eyes...until she felt her hair being played with...in a very recognizable way. As she opened her eyes, she saw a person she hadn't seen in years. Her Mother.

She began to cry as she hugged her, only for her mother to softly break the hug and smile at her.

Then she felt soft hands on her sides, she looked over and saw a young girl...the sight instantly made her cry uncontrollably. She picked up the child and hugged her tightly. The child hugged her back...and whispered to her.

"Go with poppa."  
"MILIANA!"

Frederica woke up and found herself in the void still...watching as Batman picked himself up. She wiped away her stray tears.

* * *

Sarah was helped up, focusing her eyes on her parents...she knew they were gone, so she let tears tickle down her cheeks. She felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned around, only to widen her eyes...seeing Deathstroke pushing her forward.

"Get up."

Sarah woke up, seeing Frederica do the same.

* * *

Beatrice was crying as she was helped up by Lewes Meyer. She smiled happily at her, just as as she turned around and saw Deathstroke and Patrasche nod to her.

Beatrice woke up, seeing the heavily injured Dr. Fate floating next to her.

* * *

Emilia was getting up, seeing two hands being held out to her...as she took them she cried immensely, seeing it was Petelgeuse and Fortuna. As she got up, she looked behind them, seeing Patrasche and Deathstroke nudging her forward.

She continued to cry...weeping loudly as she could. Everyone nodded to her...just as she felt pat on the back.

"Quit the crying, Emilia. It's time to move out and kick ass, 'kay?"

She quickly turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Snart."

Leonard Snart smiled back, then Emilia woke up.

* * *

Subaru was floating in an endless black void...only for cracks of light to begin breaking through. He heard voices call out to him. All of them calling his name...

 _Reinhard._

 _Julius._

 _Wilhelm._

 _Deathstroke._

 _Pamela._

 _Crusch._

 _Ferris._

 _Felt._

 _Al._

 _Priscilla._

 _Captain Cold._

 _Dr. Fate._

 _Superman._

 _Black Adam._

 _Aquaman._

 _Joshua._

 _Rom._

 _The Three Stooges._

 _Kadomon and his family._

 _Liliana._

 _The Irlham Villagers._

 _The Dunharrow Villagers._

 _Shaula._

 _Meili._

 _Wonder Woman._

 _Green Lantern._

 _Blue Beetle._

 _Anastasia._

 _Mimi._

 _Garfiel._

 _Ricardo._

 _Tivey._

 _Hetaro._

 _Roswaal._

 _Ram._

 _Constantine._

 _Cyborg._

 _Starfire._

 _Wonder Girl._

Petra.

Frederica.

Sarah.

Naoko.

Keiichi.

Beatrice.

Puck.

Bruce.

Rem.

Emilia.

They all called out to him. Reaching out to him. Trying to save him. And he answered.

"I'm back!"

* * *

Subaru opened his eyes as he took Batman's hand. He grinned at him, as Batman did the same underneath his helmet. Rem surprised him with a humongous hug. She cried into his chest, making him rub his cheek on her head.

"Subaru-kun! Subaru-kun!"  
"This takes me back."

Emilia made it over and hugged him around his neck, planting a kiss on him.

"Subaru…"  
"Emilia."

The others made it over, but instantly were shocked as they saw Dr. Fate holding onto his chest wound…

"Fate, oh god!"  
"Now is...not...the time….to dwell...she is still…"

They looked behind them...seeing Satella.

She gave them an expression of pain and loss, reaching her hands feebly out to Subaru. She began to cry and scream, clawing at her shoulders.

"Subaru! Subaru! I want you! I need you!"  
"Sa...tella…"

She began to have a wicked smile form on her face as she began tear away her dark colored clothing, revealing her naked body to them.

"Come here Subaru! Get away from them! You only need me! I will love you! I will make love to you! And you'll be apart of me! Be apart of me! Be me! ME! ME! ME!"  
"Satella stop it!"

Soon cracks formed on her body as red colored crystals creeped out of her body…

"What is happening to her?!"

Everyone backed away from her., making her panic at the sight.

"No... **SUBARU! COME HERE! P-PLEASE! G-GET AWAY FROM THEM!** "

More crystals formed out of her body, making Beatrice and Dr. Fate explain.

"Her body has lost her Witch Genes, and because she is a half-elf, they can only live about four hundred years, I suppose."  
"In other words...those genes were both preserving her life...but also damaging her spirit and mind...now without them…"  
"She is breaking apart."

Satella let out a roar as blood leaked out of her eyes. Spiral lines formed around her.

"Flugel."

Now without a corporal body, he was latching onto to Satella, giving her access to his own magic. Both of them spoke in tandem.

" _ **Our love is not going to fade away! We will have everything the world has taken from us!"**_

Batman and the others soon saw the void around them begin to crack and splinter away…

"No, it's started! We have to get out of here!"

Satella roared as she reached out to Subaru. Subaru put on the Helmet of Divinity, holding Rem and Emilia's hands. Batman raced forward...both men intending to finish the fight once and for all...as Dr. Fate and Beatrice began whispering something.

* * *

Roswaal ran forward, just as the Miracle Machine was firing up...only for Tia to slap him away and into the icy walls. He spat out blood as he growled at the Great Spirit.

"Look at you, madness seeping into you...and yet you still are trying?"  
"I WILL UNDO THE DAMAGES DONE TO ME!"

He was getting up as he smiled. He peeked up, informing Tia of the charging Ram. Her horn shining brightly as she punched the ground, caving it in.

"After all that, you're still fighting for him!"  
"I love him! I'll do whatever it takes to save him!"  
"...He's beyond saving."

Tia narrowed her eyes, sharp blue auras floating around her.

Roswaal made a mad dash as he saw his opportunity. Using Ram as a distraction.

Still, Karagari Batman saw him running at him, with a panicked look on his face, the sight of which made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Damn it Roswaal."

Only for Roswaal to have his face kicked in by Garfiel.

"I made ya a promise didn' I?!"

He watched as Roswaal slammed into the walls adjacent to him, clearly breaking his spine. Roswaal crawled on the ground as he shot his bloodshot eyes right at Garfiel.

"I warned ya to knock off thi' crap Mathers...now...I'm gonna beat thi' lesson into ya."

His eyes shined viciously down at the man.

Behind them, the Miracle Machine fully activated, even as the two ladies continued their pointless battle.

* * *

Outside of the Algol Tree, they watched as it was collapsing ahead of them, the sight was astounding to witness...then Julius noticed in the midst of it...they could see red crystals breaking out of it. And also hideous shrieks echoing out of it…

It was that juncture of importance, that they knew this fight was coming to an end…

Satella Algol. The Witch of Envy.

Flugel Nova. The Great Sage.

Both were in their last moments together.

 _In the wake of this convergence, the war that resulted from it, and the lives lost because of it. Love is expressed, whether it would change their outcomes or diverge their destinys...was now to be known._

 _Yes._

 _The end was now._

* * *

 ** _AN: Next time, "Satella", See ya then._**


	99. Chapter 99: Satella

**AN: Here it comes...ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Nine: Infinite Crisis

Chapter Ninety Nine: Satella

They all watched.

Witnessing the tree begin to break apart.

All of it was the signal of a changing status quo.

The impending changes to come.

But it wasn't the only thing they saw.

Dark imposing energy was trickling out of the broken base of it, as well hideous inhuman roars echoing out of it.

They watched on...then something shot out of it. Screaming.

* * *

Subaru flew into the air with Batman as they dodged Minya spears and spiral spikes hurled at them.

Satella growled as she stomped her foot down and red crystals broke through the very ground and smashed their way to the others, they were able to dodge in time. Rem flung her morningstar at the Witch, who barely stopped it with a barrier. Only to have Sarah run down at the ground and use her own Sword Art.

"Piercing Dagger!"

She spun a bit and fired a curved projectile out of her forearm blades, both of which collided with her barrier, leaving her open to out right strike from behind by Frederica. Satella roared out as she opened her eyes hideously wide, becoming nothing more than large purple voids with blood leaking out of them.

She kicked Frederica away, causing her to cough blood. As she flew through the air, she was caught by Rem who returned fire with her projectiles.

"HUMA!"

The icicles collided with Satella's very own, only she could fire even more then Rem, some of which were about to stab into her face, only for an ice shield to save her.

"Emilia-sama!"

Emilia ran forward with ice weapons surrounding her, she shot them at Satella, who used one of Flugel's signature spells.

" **Lotor!"**

The light boomerang fired forward, spinning rapidly at Emilia. Only for it to be shot down by a hail of light beams.

Satella glared up at Batman who fired his chest beam at her, she blocked it, but hte barrier shattered instantly...in time for her to get punched across the face. She screamed as beams of differing colors shot out of her mouth...the process of which made her mouth split open. Batman quickly got out of the way, just for Subaru to use King's Reach to try and stop Satella's movement.

" **I GAVE YOU RETURN BY DEATH! I GAVE YOU ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD! WHY?! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME!?"**

"Look around you two! This has gone far enough! Look at the pain and devastation you caused! It has to end...please."

Subaru pleaded with them to end this conflict once and for all...but the crazed smile from the falling apart half-elf proved otherwise.

" **Even without my Authority of Envy...Spite Curse...I WILL STILL FIND A WAY!"**

She roared again, just as Beatrice and Dr. Fate finished their incantation.

* * *

Garfiel pummeled away, Roswaal tried to punch back, but he tilted his head away from the punch and bit into his forearm. He crunched into it hard, making blood ooze all over the place. Roswaal screamed out in pain, before punching Garfiel's cheek.

This set him off.

Garfiel punched Roswaal in the face again and again.

"Yer tried to kill me, the Boss, all my frien's!"  
"AUGHK!"  
"My sister! Mimi! RAM!"  
"Hukk!"  
"Ya fucker! Tha' girl loves ya! Even afta all the bullshit ya've pulled off! YOU'D STILL BREAK HER HEART!"

Garfiel's fists at this point were a hideous mess of blood and flesh. Ram could see the fight. She knew Garfiel was intent in killing Roswaal for good.

"Roswaal-sama!"

She fired a windblade at him, forcing him to turn around and block the hit. Ram spun back only for Zarestia to land the hit she needed...she twirled her hands, letting the wind itself flow into them, then smacked Ram's horn twice, making her fall to her knees.

"You are strong, but that horn will always be a weakness you need to work on."  
'N-No!"

She fell forward, but Tia caught her.

"You may be a lovestruck fool, but you're my best friend's sister...so I won't kill you."

Garfiel raised his foot high looking down on the completely defeated Roswaal. He yielded no power, no resistance...but…

"No fuckin' way…"

He began to cry.

The sight of which made Garfiel sick to his stomach.

He saw the lack of remorse for the things he did. He felt no guilt. No redemption. He was crying for himself.

He had to kill this man. To protect his friends. To save Ram. He needed to do it.

"Yer a fucking asshole, even when dyin'!"

He needed to stomp his head in.

But Garfiel found himself being tackled by something at incredible speed...when he opened his eyes, he saw it was the Flash.

"Flash! Ge' offa me!"  
"No way! I'm not letting you kill him!"  
"Tha' fucker is a complete scumbag, th' world will be better off withou' him around!"  
"Maybe, but you can't just decide someone else's punishment."

Garfiel snarled at him, but Flash kept him in place as he looked back...both of them saw Ram crying as she held herself as if she was in utter pain...Roswaal turned his body, holding his face and looking away from them.

This relaxed him. They both knew he, in a way, received his appropriate penalty.

Then the Miracle Machine fired up loudly...Tia ran over to Batman.

Mimi hugged Garfiel, having just made it there herself.

Flash looked at Batman...having noticed that he did nothing to stop Garfiel, as if he was intending for all of that to happen.

"Bruce.."

As the light emanated out of the machine...Ram reached out her hands to the defeated Roswaal.

"Roswaal...L. Mathers, I just-"

Then...it happened.

The electricity, the bending of reality, the sudden tremors, Batman spoke out with all his might, holding Tia's hand.

" **I WISH-!"**

A dome of light fired out of the Miracle Machine.

* * *

With their spell done, the Godslayer sword in Batman's possession shined blue and white.

"What is-?"  
"-Batman! That sword is able to cut souls in half! Similar to what was used to split Echidna's soul! This is our chance!"

Batman knew what to do.

He flew past the gigantic pillars of crystals sent his way, seeing he wasn't going to make it all the way, he tossed the blade to Subaru. He caught it and flew forward, dodging Minya spears as he did. He found himself being pushed away from Satella so he tossed the blade, having Sarah catch it. She ran forward with all her might, dodging light boomerangs and beams of light, before her foot got stabbed by a crystal so launched the sword, having it be caught by Frederica. She used her cat like paws to leap about on the crystals, before one broke apart and made her lose her footing, she lobbed it, making Rem catch it with her chains. She spun it around and around, firing it away...past Satella.

" **WHAT?!"**

She tried to turn around, but found flowers made of ice covering her body. They bloomed as they slowly ate her vitality. She spat out more blood as her silver hair swayed.

Emilia caught the blade and swung it down, successfully slicing into Satella.

She let out a scream as she found herself losing her mind. Then black smoke broke out of her back as it swirled around in the air next to her. Satella panted and heaved…

She looked back at Emilia, who was still cautious of her...but then, the Witch smiled at her.

"You...really are pretty…"  
"Oh…"

Emilia was taken aback by her happy comment, she looked forward at Subaru.

"Subaru...it's time you kept your promise…"  
"To save you?"  
"Yes...please kill me."

Subaru wanted to say no...but seeing the horrible state she was in, it was obvious she was in pain and going to probably die anyways. Removing his helmet, he looked away for a moment...before he walked closer to her...she was now crying real tears…

"I...Just wish...I got one last…"

Subaru kissed her with small peck to the lips, before giving her a big hug.

"...Jeez, you….are quite the hero…"

Subaru broke up the hug...he summoned a Minya spear and tried aiming it at her head...but he hesitated. He felt he couldn't do it.

Emilia then felt someone take the blade away from her…

They all watched in absolute soul shaking shock... **as Batman stabbed her from behind with the Godslayer Sword.**

She smiled.

"I...am glad...I brought you to them…"  
"This was the only way…"

"...Without Subaru dirtying his hands…?"  
"...Of him keeping his promise."

She smiled again at him, caressing his face.

"Thank you...Bruce Wayne…"

She then looked at all the people around him.

"Thank you for helping...him…"

Everyone stayed silent, still bruised and bloodied from the fighting.

She then cupped Subaru's cheeks and planted a stronger kiss on his lips.

When she opened her eyes, they were back to normal.

"Thank you for showing me love...Subaru…"  
"Sat-"  
"-It is the one thing...one thing...I always-"

She broke apart into a pool of blood, falling below Subaru's feet. Subaru watched on in horror seeing the sight before him.

"SATELLA!"

* * *

Unseen by them, Satella raised into the air...seeing Flugel floating above her.

Even with her duty as the guardian of the Algol Tree over, she felt the connection with it...this was where she had Flugel consume a fruit from the tree, the very which allowed him the ability access all of the Authorities and heightened his knowledge ten-fold.

It was where she would speak to him, where they would travel to the other world and kiss in the most passionate of ways.

Her anger was gone.

His anger was gone.

Their Envy was gone.

Now they had each other.

Now, they could find peace.

Satella took his hand and they vanished into thin air.

* * *

Subaru looked at Batman who held onto the bloody sword.

"Bruce…"  
"It's better this way, just this once...I saved someone in a way different than usual."  
"Yeah, you freed her."

However they felt the tree shaking once again, so they all made their way to the exit...especially since it was evident that Dr. Fate was losing blood fast.

Subaru lent him his shoulder as they all raced forward.

Then they felt something behind them.

When they looked back they saw a black mass of shadows with two purple orbs staring down at them.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"  
"The sword split their souls in half...THEN THIS IS THE WITCH OF ENVY AND THE CORRUPTED FLUGEL!"

Batman's analyzation was on point, with their souls having nowhere to go, they combined into one being and were now an Evil Spirit. It roared out in pain, creating a pressure around itself. They dodged it's tentacles as it roared out inhuman speeches. As they made it to the exit, Batman saw the space around them begin to shatter like glass, he saw they were most definitely not going to make it...and that the Spirit of Envy was going to follow them out.

He was a hero.

He couldn't allow that.

He pushed them all forward and dashed back to face the Spirit. As the group were flung across the door...they saw it was beginning to break apart.

Batman tried to open a dimensional tear...but the Hellbat Suit sapped him dry of mana at this moment...he was out of magic to use.

He gripped the Godslayer Sword as the Spirit glared down at him.

" **I BROUGHT YOU TO THIS WORLD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OF USE! NOW YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! BATMAN!"**

"Anything you got I've seen worse."

Subaru held out his hand, Frederica and Sarah tried running back, Emilia and Rem fired magic out, Dr. Fate and Beatrice watched on in terror.

"BATMAN!"

Subaru called out to him, the door broke apart, letting them see him as he faced the Spirit, unable to go back in.

"Frederica...Sarah...take care of each other."

He took a step forward.

Both women screamed out his name.

"Emilia...Rem...help the others out, okay?"

He took another step forward.

Emilia and Rem weeped out to him.

"Beatrice...thank you for all the help you've given."

He took yet another step.

Beatrice looked away, trying to stop the tears from flooding out of her eyes.

Dr. Fate watched on, but had to shut his eyes, as he was unable to do a thing.

Subaru cried and weeped, he hurled, begged and reached out to him.

"...Subaru…"

He thought back on the first time they met, all those years ago.

The hardship they faced.

The love they gained.

The friends they made.

The enemies they fought.

The Royal Selection.

The Witch's Cult.

The Justice Alliance.

Subaru's Parents.

The moment he looked out the window with Subaru and the others, gazing up into the clouds…

"Natsuki Subaru."  
"Please…"

He turned his head, looking at him.

A connection forged from those years of being together.

Of being comrades.

Of…

" _Thank you...for being my friend."_

Then he dashed forward, facing the Spirit of Envy, just as the space around them collapsed…

They lost sight of him.

Subaru, lost him.

 **B  
R  
U  
U  
U  
U  
C  
E  
!**

Batman was gone. Sacrificing himself to stop Envy. Trapped inside the void...

* * *

Frederica tried running back, but found nothing of the door, she held her head as she begged and cried. Sarah reached out to her, but she was inconsolable.

Even as the tree around them was beginning to collapse in on itself. Subaru kept staring at where the door was...just staring. It was as if he was unable to process what had just happened. He wanted to sink away, disappear. The feeling of loss he was experiencing was soul crushing. However…

"Subaru!"  
"Subaru-kun!"

He snapped out of it as he realized the others were still with him and they had to get out of there.

He activated Murak and had them floating in the air...then, regretfully used King's Reach to ensnare Frederica and drag her with them. She kept crying and screaming, but offered little resistance.

As they dodged pieces of the tree, they saw the exit, a large hole in the side walls, where Anti-Monitor broke through...just as Subaru felt something wrong.

He looked at Fate, whose eyes were returning to their normal blue color.

"Natsuki Subaru…"  
"Fate, NO! Not you too!"  
"Listen to me…"

He coughed a bit as they were breaching through the exit.

"...Though we achieved victory, and that it came with heavy prices...it may not be over."  
"What are you-"  
"-I have you seen your destiny."

He looked straight into his eyes...as tears began to form.

 **"Fate will not be kind to you…"**

The light left his eyes...the Helmet of Fate latched off of him and flew away, leaving a dead middle aged man hanging onto to Subaru.

"No…"

Beatrice held her face in complete sadness.

Subaru once again screamed out in sheer pain.

"FATE!"

As he screamed this out, a dome of light enveloped the Earth, or what was left of it. They watched as it came towards them.

This was the surest sign of victory.

It was.

Yet.

Why?

 _Why did it feel so hollow?_

* * *

Saia held Erick and Roy's hands she closed her eyes as the light came towards them.

The remaining Subaru's stared into the light with determined looks in their eyes.

Rigel took a deep breath as he held his mother...and father's hands.

Julius gripped his sword.

"I believe, it is time to star-"

The light enveloped them all.

It enveloped everything.

It embraced everything.

As it did, the Algol Tree, evaporated into nothing.

The convergence was over.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Over the sunny skies of Lugnica, there was a flock of birds flying high into the air. On the ground, there was a very simple house in the outskirts of the Capital...from the distance, it was evident that the city was in the process of being rebuilt.

Sections of it quarantined off due to the Blacksnake's poison.

The castle being refurbished.

New housing projects were underway to replace the ones destroyed.

In that very simple house, a young man wearing an odd tracksuit, strolled out of the door, carrying a strange black helmet. He put it on the ground, before he began to stretch out his arms, then hopped on his feet, jumping jacks, and eventually after all was said and done, Natsuki Subaru finished his warm ups.

"Victory!"

He breathed in the morning air, just as a certain silver haired half-elf emerged from the nearby bushes.

"Oh, Emilia-tan, good morning."  
"Morning, so you about to start training Subaru?"  
"Yup, gotta get used to using this helmet."

Emilia nodded happily at his suggestion. Then the two turned to see a blue haired girl with a rather conservative dress, compared to Emilia's, carrying a tray of treats.

"Morning you two!"  
"Hey, morning Rem!"

He ran over and patted her on the head, making her blush immensely. She then focused again as she placed the tray down.

"Gotta start with some tea and some snack."  
"Hell yeah, Rem always makes the best stuff."

Emilia nodded in agreement.

"She sure does, that's what makes Rem so special."  
"You...t-two flatter Rem, t-too much."

She was happy about it, but she still remained her usual self.

They sat on a simple table under a tree as they sipped on the tea and munched on some cookies.

Subaru then noticed it…

"Rem."  
"Yes?"  
"Y...You're doing it again."

They looked and saw an extra cup of tea on the tray, surprising them.

"Um, are you sure that's not for Beatrice?"  
"No no, I gave Beatrice her tea already."  
"Then...who is it for?"

They all pondered about it. It would sometimes happen. Rem would set up extra dishes or tea for someone who wasn't there. Emilia would knock on a door, expecting a response from someone who wasn't inside. And even Subaru would doodle a strange symbol he slightly recognized, but chalked it up as being bored.

They all just pushed it aside as simple mistakes.

"Well I guess we can share it right?"  
"Of course Subaru-kun!"

The two girls smiled at him, making him feel a bright warmth in his heart.

They had a lot to do today in the capital, so they had to finish things quickly in order to complete everything before it got dark.

Still, Subaru always had time for his two fiances.

Inside the house, sitting on a couch was Beatrice, her form still in it's Ascended Form…

"I see, I suppose…"

She looked out the window into the bright sky above. She then looked at the three people sitting on the table laughing and enjoying their tea. She got up and looked over at the table...at a doodle Subaru had made earlier.

Beatrice tilted her head at the sight of it. Unsure of what to think...

 _It was the symbol of a bat_.

* * *

Two months had passed since the end of the convergence, known to the world as, "The Forgotten Conflict"...as no one in the entirety of this world could fully remember what happened...

And the memories of an individual known as, Batman: The Dark Knight, were sadly **lost** ….

* * *

 _A new start...a new beginning...but also, an ending...a brand new world was here._

* * *

 ** _AN: Chapter 100 is coming..._**


	100. Chapter 100: Skies of a Familiar World

**AN: It's been fun everyone. The ride was something wasn't it? ENJOY...**

* * *

Chapter One Hundred: Skies of a Familiar World

In this world, where the clouds were floating around in normalcy, there was a feeling of relief that this, "Forgotten Conflict", was at an end.

But, there was also an uneasiness.

Firstly, no one could remember how it happened.

They recalled the dead rising to attack, strange warriors arriving from parts unknown and a giant with beaming eyes in blue armor working with the freed Witch of Envy.

The sacrifices that mounted because of this vicious spectacle was too much to bear.

The Sword Saint and the Van Astrea Clan were wiped out.

In Lugnica alone, four hundred thousand people lost their lives in the brutal fighting.

The rest of the world lost a combined four million people, bringing the total of dead to four million and six hundred thousand dead, with at least twelve thousand missing and countless others hurt.

Halibel of Karagari was the only swordsman of great strength to survive the conflict, with everyone else of his power scale, being dead or outright missing.

All four kingdoms were devastated.

* * *

Vollachia lost half its land to strange craters littering the lands and it's nobles and king were now dead. Gusteko was set ablaze and the entire royal family was killed...or later assassinated by their fed up populace, leading to a currently bloody civil war. Kararagi was bereft in destruction; and to make matters worse, a month long pandemic known as the "Amazo Virus", further strained the City State, taking a currently estimated, sixty thousand lives...mostly children.

What further changed, was that the world they all lived in...expanded. New lands and natural structures were being discovered everyday. Each of the Kingdom's territory doubled.

Also frightening, was that moon had an even smaller moon floating next to it. Of which no one could explain.

Lugnica had its own problems.

* * *

The Magrave, Roswaal, lost his magical might, leaving the country once again without another power to defend them.

The Dragon Stone was destroyed, found as nothing more than a pile of ash.

The Sage Council was wiped out and most nobles were found charred to dust.

It was not just that, even more devastation was to be found.

The frozen elves of Elior Forest and the victims of Lust, were no more...melted away into nothing.

Most of Roswaal's territory mysteriously disappeared, Irlham Village being the only thing to survive.

Pristella was half sunken into the rivers and lakes.

The Pleiades Watchtower was gone, and the desert, though free of the Witch's Miasma...was expanding slowly.

New creatures scrounged the lands, many of them clearly unrecognizable to any one.

With Volcanica seemingly dead, many worried that the neighboring countries, specifically Vollachia, would launch an invasion against Lugnica. This was due to the fact that many of the world's populace singled out this Kingdom for their outcomes...but luckily, their armies were too much in a disarray to do anything and much of their time was focused on rebuilding their countries.

Even so, Natsuki Subaru and Emilia were indeed recognized.

* * *

Through their scrambled memories, it was evident by most of the populace of this world, that these two led a contingency group that eventually defeated Satella and her allies, saving the world from outright destruction.

Though oddly enough...they felt there was someone else that stood with them, someone important.

But no one knew…

* * *

In the capital, sitting in a desk looking over some papers, this girl grew frustrated at all the ever piling up paperwork and kicked back to relax as she scratched her head.

"Maaaan! This is just the worst! Wah!"

Her name was Felt.

As a result of the outcome of this war. The Royal Selection was cancelled. Making the Royal Candidates go their separate ways.

However, what did result from this, was Felt's heritage of being from the royal family being discovered. Thus, it was decided to let her control the country for the time being, until further compromises were made to properly organize things.

She kicked her legs in the air as her thoughts ran across her head.

"Running a country really is sooooo boring! Still, someone's gotta make sure this crap is settled and done with. Though…"

She sat up straight.

"Why am I feeling so responsible all of a sudden? Like...I'm trying to impress someone?"

She tried to think of it...but it only hurt her head, and her heart. So she shook her head and snapped her fingers.

"Whatever. Maybe I'm just doing it for Reinhard's sake."

She whistled and various women came through her study's door.

"'KAY! You are all going to help me out with these paperworks!"  
"Very well lady Lugnica-sama."  
"Hey Hey! I already told you, the name is Felt! Don't forget it!"

"Um, yes...very well, understood Felt-sama."

Felt sighed loudly as she scratched her head. Sure enough she cleared her table and began working again, even if she would probably fall asleep half-way through.

Then of course, there was the state of the worlds beyond their own...each left with their own fate.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

In this world, where the sky was bright with warmth, Rigel fixed his clothes as he prepared for Bruce and Tia's arrival. Apparently they were coming with a surprise.

Rigel left his room and headed downstairs, the first thing he could see was Halibel speaking with Subaru in the living room. He made his way around them to see his mother, Rem, cooking away as Spica watched on with glee.

Rigel sat at the table, looking out the window of their kitchen.

There was always this odd feeling that he couldn't shake...as if he saw something that frightened him greatly. But it was the kind of fear he was trying to overcome, while he was still young, Bruce and Halibel always told him he could get stronger.

So he wanted to, just so he could beat this fear and help his family.

The front door slid open and out came Batman.

"Hey Bruce-jii san is here."

Everyone went to the door and saw Bruce in his usual Justice Armor, it's black steel and red linings were the usual sight they were accustomed to. One would say it was more rare to see him in anything but it.

"Hello everyone, it's been a while."  
"Hell yeah it has. You and Tia left a few weeks ago and you didn't even leave a letter or nothing."  
"Sorry there was an urgent matter I had to take care of, since I couldn't get a hold of Halibel, Tia offered to come along."

Subaru and Halibel sighed at his outright commitment to justice. Rem gave him a hug and asked him an important question. A serious one for the happy mood, but it had to be known.

"Was...it-"  
"-No, just some slave traders, a big operation too. Me and Tia were able to stomp it out very effortlessly. Though now…"  
"Now…"  
"...I'm wondering if that'll leave us any crime left to fight."  
"That should be a good thing, Bruce-san!"

Rem pouted up at him, making her husband hug her sides. Then everyone noticed Tia was at the door, coming in slowly. Everyone was excited to see her, but noticed she was hiding something behind her back.

"Tia-sama, is there something there?"  
"Yup, it's the surprise me and darling we're hoping to show you."

Tia looked behind her and gave a happy nod.

Emerging behind her...was a little girl.

She wore a bright yellow kimono, with pink designs on it.

Her eyes were bright orange and her hair was neon pink with two buns, reminding them of odango. She looked nervously at them, even as she cutely clutched to Tia.

Rem squatted down to get a better look at her.

"A girl?"  
"Yes, she's our daughter. Surprise!"  
"...Huh?"

They all turned their attention to Bruce...squinting their eyes as they did. Batman cleared his throat as he removed his helmet.

"Knock it off guys. She's a spirit, even if I wanted to...I mean, you understand."  
"So if she's not that kind of kid, who is she?"  
"Well Rem...An orphan. We discovered her among the kidnapped we rescued. Luckily, she was only kidnaped recently, so nothing happened to her. She had no one to turn to...so…"  
"You two adopted her?"

Bruce nodded as he scratched his gruff beard.

Tia also nodded to confirm this, She smiled down at her, patting the little girl's head.

"I think it's for the best. Right?"  
"Hm."  
"Go in, say hello to everyone, they're my friends."  
"M-Momma, Tia...and P-Poppa's friends?"  
"Yup, go on or I'll kill you-OOPS."

She covered her mouth as the little girl trembled a bit, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Everyone nervously laughed.

"I need to work with you on how you speak with her."  
"Yes, sorry Bruce."

The little girl received another head pat, so she gripped her kimono and made her way...to run straight to Bruce and hug his armored leg. She looked back at the others timidly.

"Uh...um, I didn't have a name...before...but Poppa says my name is Alzbeta. N-Nice to meet you."

"Alzbeta huh? Nice to meet you I'm Rem."

She reached out her hand to her, which she timidly shook. Rem stood up and motioned herself back.

"This is my dear, wonderful and kind husband, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Um, Rem that's a bit much. A-Anyways nice to meet you, Alzbeta Wayne."

She nodded nervously, then Halibel waved at her, the kiseru pipe still in his mouth.

"Hey there Alz-chan I'm Halibel, I am friend of these guys and I work with your dad a lot."  
"S-So you fight bad guys?"  
"More or less."

Alzbeta bowed at him, who seemed to understand the importance of his role of sorts.

She then found herself being hugged by a little girl and got a little scared.

"Don't be scared Alzbeta, this is just Spica, she's Rem and Subaru's daughter."  
"Oh."

She patted her head and felt how happy she became doing it. This relaxed her a bit and she finally let go of Bruce's leg. Then she met a blue haired young man, about maybe a year older than her.

Rigel reached out his hand to her.

"Um, Yo. The name's Rigel it's um, nice to meet you."  
"Oh...thanks...nice to meet you."

She took his hand and smiled at her.

That very action of which seemed to finally relax her. As she did, she noticed Rigel looking away, she got nervous that she did something wrong...but Rigel noticed her anxiousness and told her the truth.

"Oh, um how do I put this...it's just, next to my little sis…"  
"Hm?"  
"I never get to hang out with too many cute g-girls."  
"Ah."

She blushed intensely hearing this, so Rigel decided to change the subject, so he took her with him.

"Le-Let me show you the backyard, okay?"  
"Y-Yes…"

As he led her away and Spica followed closely behind...only Rigel could see the charming smile Alzbeta had on her face. She was overjoyed to finally have a family, to have people she could truly call friends...and more importantly…

"You okay, Alzbeta?"  
"Y-yes thank you for asking."

As he looked away she smiled up at him once again.

"Rigel-kun."

Subaru and Rem wiped away fake tears as they saw Rigel made a legitimate friend.

Bruce and Tia sighed as they held each other watching their adopted child having fun and laughing with Rigel and Spica.

"Are we…"  
"Hm?"  
"Are we ever going to tell them, what happened?"  
"We're the only ones that remember. So I think it's best we let it be. Even if they have some memories, if we leave it as is and don't mention it, it'll fade."  
"Okay."

They watched on as Tia kissed his cheek.

"I love you."  
"...Love...you too."

She laughed at his unwillingness to say aloud, but the rest of the adults there could understand. They all began heading outside, just to watch their ever growing family play some more.

Those peaceful days known only to them…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

In this world, where the sky was dark and foreboding, there sat a building built into a large cave...

"Okay! Let's get this Restoration Cult meeting, underway!"

Felix Argyle clapped his hands as he sat in his seat at a round table. Ahead of him was Deathstroke, Regulus, Crusch, Louis, Sirius, and a newly resurrected Sphinx. They all sat as hundreds of men clothed in Witch Cultist uniforms surrounded, only this time they had red bat symbols on their chests.

Even these top officials had bat symbols somewhere on their body.

Regulus fixed his Metia rings on his fingers. As with all the Sin Archbishops, losing their Authorities eft them to look for more conventional mean of defending themselves, now that they were left without their usual powers.

Louis had some enchanted clothes on.

Crusch had a magic sword in her possession.

Sirius had a necklace that augmented her magic.

Sphinx had Lewes Meyer's staff with her.

And Felix had an orb he would carry with himself at all times.

Arriving closely was their defacto commander, Pandora.

She smiled at them as they all gave their own smiles of varying degrees.

Pandora especially looked at Crusch, recalling how when Regulus lost his Authority...his freed wives tried to kill him. But it was his most loyal wife, Crusch Corneas, that killed them all, saving her husband from death. Thus they were the two closest members of the team.

Pandora spoke softly.

"The world has changed, and so have we...but that doesn't mean we cannot restore peace and live our lives fully. So it us up to all of us, to bring about Batman's dream of uniting this world...under us."

Everyone seemed to agree with this.

Pandora smiled enchantingly as she looked down.

"No matter how long it takes, it doesn't matter. Because...Bruce has left us with the means to continue this struggle for as long as it takes."

She smiled passionately.

As she rubbed her large belly, caressing the two lifeforms growing inside her body.

The means, to further their dreams…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

In this world, where the stormy grey skies hovered above the ruins...

Reinhard gazed out the window of the castle as he looked out at the still rebuilding Capital. All of it was a smoldering mess.

Emilia entered with Puck close by, now in her royal cloak.

"Hello Reinhard."  
"Greetings Emilia-sama."

She sat on her seat looking over the paperwork she had to work on.

"How is the restoration coming along, if I may ask?"  
"...Slowly, but progress is still being made."

"Okay, that's fine."

It became a bit uncomfortably quiet in that room.

"Do you need anything of me Emilia-sama?"  
"N-No. I just need to work on this is all."  
"Very well, I will be outside if you need anything."

As Reinhard was about to fully leave, she called to him. He turned around giving his usual calm smile.

"Yes?"  
"...I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry to hear that-"  
"-It was about him again."

Reinhard's calm facade nearly broke, he knew who she was talking about.

"He was calling out to me, near this large white tree...I just, don't know if-"  
"-Emilia-sama."

She flinched from the sudden coldness in his voice. But when she looked to him, he had his usual smile.

"A dream is just a dream. Nothing more. You shouldn't let it get to you."  
"Oh, yes your right."  
"Then if nothing else is needed, I will be outside."

He left, closing the door behind him.

Emilia sat on her chair and hugged her knees, looking out the cloudy skies,she brushed her hair. Thinking…

* * *

Reinhard let go of the door handle, only to clutch at his chest. Visible rage was on his face.

"Even after death you still haunt us?"

He remembered the vast fire, the screaming, the complete devastation...and the man who smiled at him. His wicked hideous smile.

"Natsuki...Subaru…"

He gripped his sword, standing guard outside the door, narrowing his eyes as he stared out into the cloudy skies.

It was going to rain.

* * *

A carriage made its way through the streets of the capital. Both carriage drivers made their way through the empty streets, reeling in the sight of the city so devastated by the actions of the Final Sin Archbishop. Both of them could only speak in hushed tones about the fierce eyed man who was responsible for so much death and destruction.

Then they noticed the drips of water falling from the sky.

"Oh."  
"Yeah, it's raining-"

Something shot through his co-driver's face, obliterating his eyes and shooting through his own cheek. He lost control of the carriage and they crashed harshly into a wall. Their ground dragon stood up and roared, only to riddled by the same blasts that killed his friend. He tried picking himself up, but both his knees were shot to bits. He screamed out in pain, but the harsh dripping of rain helped to drown out his voice. Soon he looked up and saw a cloaked figure.

"I hear you got some magic gems in here, that's good. I need those for something important."  
"Wh-Who!?"

The stranger kneeled down and held onto the strange weapon with his completely bandaged hand...before reaching out and grabbing his hair. The driver shrieked in fear, seeing an inhuman arm attached. Like a lizardman.

Using his other hand, but still holding onto to the weapon...he removed his hood...sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh...OH MY GOD...You-"  
"-Listen, I need these magic gems .for something very important."

He trembled at the sight, hoping that he was imagining things...but he knew he wasn't.

"What do you want them for?"  
"Well…"

His hazel eye stared at him, a bandage covering up his clearly gone right eye.

The man smiled at the terrified driver. He knew he was going to die.

"It's a surprise...for Emilia...and Reinhard."

He gave a hideous, wicked smile; as lightning stuck behind him.

 _The Sin Archbishop of Pride, Natsuki Subaru, was given another chance at life._

.

.

.

.

* * *

In this world, where it was already night time, but still reflected the bright twinkling of stars...

Natsuki Subaru sat on his chair staring at his computer screen. Having the day off gave him a chance to work on something he thought of a few days ago. Even after his neighborhood was rocked by a supposed gas line explosion a few months back, everyone was back to their usual selves.

Satoko came by and kissed Subaru on the cheek, and rubbed his slicked back hair.

"Relena is asleep, honey."  
"Well, that's good."  
"So what are you doing?"  
"I'm trying ot see if I can dot down this story idea I had."  
"Story idea?"  
"Yeah, like those 'transported to another world' stories, but one where a superhero like Superman or um, Kamen Rider is transported to a fantasy world."  
"Hmmm...though those stories are reaaaally overdone. I can't think of one where a hero goes there, I think it can work."  
"Yeah, I hope so."

She then moved herself and kissed him with vigor, making the two of them both quite excited. She then rubbed his shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I believe you honey. I know you got the stuff."  
"Thanks babe."

She winked at him and moved away. Subaru cracked his neck, then a thought came to mind.

"Where did this idea come from?"

He shook his head and cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever, let's get this thing started then."

He began typing away, starting with Chapter One, 'The End of the Beginning'.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

In this world, where the sun was up and the clouds were nowhere to be seen, a quite lovely morning...

Rem and Subaru walked through the busy streets of Tokyo with their friends and family close by, when they saw a movie theater playing a certain film.

No one knew why...but they felt they just had to watch it. Emotionally drawn to it.

They walked to it and bought out as many tickets as they could. They all excitedly entered the theater.

Showing that afternoon, was a film called "Justice League."

.

.

.

.

.

In this world, where the sun was rising to the clouds of an early morning...

Saia looked out to the vast village they lived in.

Now that Roswaal, Borris and Rey were gone, Erick dropped out of the race of the Royal Selection. Leaving them to live in a brand new Irlham Village, which doubled in size thanks to all their efforts. It was also with Kronos Karsten's help that they made it apart of her territory. Eventually this plan helped in the eventual subjugation of the White Whale.

Natsuki Saia lived with both of the men she adored...even if she had to be shared between the two of them.

In reality, she didn't really mind, she was just happy that she could find the purpose in her life she desired. Eventually she became the village chief and worked hard to get things progressing further.

She always wondered though.

"Who told me these things? To find my own strength?"

...It didn't matter.

She heard Roy, Erick and Pax calling out to her, so she fixed her tracksuit and hurried on over. There was still work to be done…

.

.

.

.

.

Here, in the skies of a familiar world...

Subaru walked with Emilia and Rem to the Capital, eventually meeting with Petra, she informed them on the days tasks.

They were always helping with the rebuilding of the city. Through Emilia's efforts, people's opinions of her changed dramatically, giving her some content. Even if she lost her original goal of freeing Elior Forest, which made her cry for an entire week, it was through Rem and Subaru's efforts that they were able to get her to smile again.

Still…

Garfiel had left Lugnica to stay with Mimi, it was not just so he could find the purpose in his life, but also because he had to comfort her.

It was one month after they returned, that Hetaro contracted the Amazo Virus, he was quarantined away after be began shooting fire from his hand.

The virus always came in stages.

 _The first stage was flu like symptoms._

 _The second stage was displaying the ability to use magic the person never could in the past, though it was uncontrollable._

 _The final stage was the persons blood becoming black, oozing out of their pores and eyes; their organs slowly failing and the brain eventually hemorrhaging._

Hetaro was unable to be saved, Mimi and Tivey begged him to use their Divine Protection to share the pain...but he didn't. He didn't want his siblings to be taken by the disease.

When he began to lose his fight to the disease...he asked Garfiel to take care of his sister. He vowed he would.

Two hours later Hetaro died of his illness.

Mimi was heartbroken.

Tivey not wanting to see Mimi in such a state, left to live with the remaining Juukulius estate.

Though the Juukulius Estate had only three members left, Julius, Joshua and a cousin named Kaya; the others died when two objects crashed nearby and killed them all.

* * *

Garfiel did say he was going to visit with Mimi the next day though, so that's something Subaru ad the others were looking forward to.

* * *

As for Julius and Anastatsia...with the Selection cancelled, Anastasia returned to Kararagi to help in the relief efforts as well as to simply to return to her original home with Mimi and Garfiel. Julius stayed behind to begin taking Marcos' role in training and supervising the knights that were still alive. It was evident that they needed to train more Royal Guards as most of them were killed alongside the Sage Council. It was needed since there were rumors of odd movement all around the borders. Though it pained him to leave her, he still had a duty to protect his country as a knight.

He felt he owed someone that much…

* * *

It was also Rem who was feeling the repercussions of the war.

It was two months since she saw her sister.

The last time they saw her, she was with a clearly mind-broken Roswaal, living out in a cabin in the outskirts of his former territory. They asked her to join them in their house, she outright refused.

"Why Nee-sama?"  
"...I don't to be anywhere near him."  
"Who?"  
"You're precious fiance, Natsuki Subaru!"

Subaru took a step back, only for Ram to step forward.

"Ever since we met you, there has been nothing but strife and misery with you!"  
'Hang on a sec!"  
"Just shut up!"

She held her ears as if hearing his own words would hurt her like a dastardly poison, all the while looking at a disheveled Roswaal who was staring at the wall, sitting the bed he could always be found in.

She became restless and proceeded to try and kick Subaru out.

"Wait, Ram cut it out."  
"No, I want you out of here. Don't ever come back here again!"

"Ram, I didn't do anything!"

Those words seemed to make her snap. She slapped him across the face, shocking everyone, including Beatrice and Garfiel. She then lunged at him and grabbed his neck.

"Everyone you've come into contact with has suffered greatly! Just your existence is a form of curse that is a hindrance to everything!"  
"R-Ram…"  
"Then how about it?! How about I tell everyone outside, the entire country, the world! How about I inform them about how Satella's obsession with you led to all this? Everything falling apart because you came to this world!"

Ram's grip tightened, forcing Garfiel and Otto to try and pry her away from him, but nothing happened but her pushing them away. She summoned her horn, proving her killing intent. Frederica and Sarah tried their best, but they were knocked away. She was growing frustrated with their attempts to stop her...and when someone else tried to stop her, she backhanded them.

Only to hear a familiar voice cry out from the hit.

When she turned around she saw Rem on the ground holding her nose. The sight made Ram shut her horn off. As the others picked up the bloody nosed Rem, they saw she was crying. Not from the hit, but from the fact her sister hit her, something she had never done in the past. Ram was then grabbed by the shoulder and away from Subaru. Subaru ran over to check on Rem, who could only hug him in tears.

Ram was unable to speak or do anything as she was turned around and slapped across the cheek by Emilia.

"How could you? Rem loves you so much. She's worried about your safety? AND YOU SLAP HER!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"  
"I...I didn't mean to...I didn't mean….it…"

Ram was holding her mouth closed, possibly unable to process what she had just done. Rem was led away by Subaru, before he left, he glared at Ram. Which Ram seemed to understand. Otto and Garfiel also walked out, leaving Ram, Emilia, Sarah and Frederica alone, Roswaal still kept watching the wall.

Sarah went over to Ram.

"Yes, Ram...is staying with Roswaal what you want?"  
"...Yes."  
"...Very Well."

She then cupped Ram's red cheek.

"I think you and your sister need some time apart, get your minds cleared before you speak with each other again. Alright?"

"...I guess that could work."

She nodded and was followed behind by Frederica, who silent the whole conversation.

Emilia took a deep breath.

"We'll leave Ram, you can stay here and figure things out."  
"...I see."  
"When we come to visit again, I expect an apology for Subaru and Rem. That's all."

She moved away and grabbed the doorknob to leave.

"Ram."  
"Yes?"  
"...I just don't want our friendship to end like this."  
"...I...don't think it was friendship, Emilia."  
"...I did."

She opened the door, only to close it behind her. Leaving Ram alone. She sat by Roswaal, resting her head on his shoulders, just as she began to cry.

The moons shined brightly over the star filled sky.

* * *

It was the same with Ferris.

When he saw them last, he had a verbal argument with Subaru. He demanded they stay away from him and Crusch, who was still affected mentally by the Conflict. Her mental age was stil somewhere below the kindergarten level at this point.

It would pain him so much, seeing her nervous around Ferris...but warm up whenever she saw Subaru, loving to get head pats from him and even receive a hug every once in awhile. Ferris took him to away and screamed at him.

"So you want to take Crusch-sama away from Ferri-chan?"  
"N-No, what the hell are you even saying?!"  
"She acts so happy when she sees nyou! Yeah...like a child with a crush! So go on and take her!"

Ferris stormed to a desk and started flinging objects at him.

"Here! Here's all her stuff! GO ON! TAKE IT ALL!"  
"Felix, relax!"  
"SHUT UP! JUST ADMIT IT! I BET NYOU WANT CRUSCH-SAMA SO YOU CAN TAKE HER AS ANOTHER ONE OF NYOUR WIVES!"  
"That's crazy Ferris!"  
"...You keep staring at my coat. You want it too?! GO ON THEN!"

He ripped off his blue coat and threw it at him.

"Take it all! Take everything! Ferri-chyan has lost everything! Ever since Crusch-sama met you, it's been misfortune after another! Losing everything in the process! How much more do you want!?"

He then grabbed a dagger and ran to Subaru. He got ready to fight back, but was stunned when Ferris put it in his hand and aimed it at his own throat.

"You want to take Ferri-chan's life isn't it?! Yes, Yes, that's the kind of man you are!"  
"No! Not at-"  
"-GO ON! Be a man and do it! Just do it already! Come on you spineless coward! Just-"

Subaru smacked him across the face and he tumbled to the ground. He tossed the dagger away and began walking away.

"Ferris, I am sorry for what happened to Crusch-san."

"..."

"But I want you to live so you can take care of her. She needs you, you know?"

"..."

"...If you want us to leave you alone, then so be it. I will then."

"..."

He began to leave as he promised, but stopped at the door.

"...Goodbye Felix Argyle."  
"...Goodbye Natsuki Subaru."

As Subaru made his way down the halls of the empty estate, he began to cry.

A few days later, Crusch and Ferris left the capital, to parts unknown.

* * *

Frederica left their housing to manage a building where refugees where staying in as their homes were being rebuilt. What truly made her leave was that seeing Subaru and his fiances together, made her feel uneasy. As if she was also supposed to be with someone as well. And every time she looked at her stomach, a scar across her abdomen would make her cry every time she saw it. It scared her.

Along with Frederica, Sarah went with her to guard the grounds of the complex, feeling very close to her. Almost as if they were sisters.

* * *

Otto was hired by Felt as a Finance Advisor for the Kingdom, it meant more work for him, but better opportunities for his future. He was sad to leave Subaru and the others, but he felt that...there was nothing left for him there. He wished nothing but the best for them. So he said his goodbyes and left around the same time Garfiel left.

* * *

But with the leaving of some, some new people entered their lives.

Sekhmet decided to live with them, having nowhere to go. She would wander around the nearby forest, fall asleep and return to eat and sleep again.

Though she felt it. That if she stuck around Subaru, she would see someone again, but never sure who.

Shaula also stayed with them, but she was so quiet and despondent from seeing her teacher corrupted, that she didn't do much. Though whenever Subaru would ask her to help or come with him, she would quietly do so. They all hoped she would find a way to go back to her normal spunky self.

* * *

Meili, Typhon and Minerva went on a journey together, to become adventurers. Explorers who uncover new secrets, expedite caves and learn more about the world. It was even Typhon who discovered Flutter Birds, strange birds that moved their wings at a rapid rate...even if Subaru recognized them as Hummingbirds.

The name still stuck.

* * *

Priscilla Barielle eventually left the capital and headed to Vollachia, she had a determined aura to her as she left. Promising to impress everyone with what fate would have her accomplish.

They had not heard from her since...

* * *

Carmilla and Daphne went to stay with Frederica, trying to learn life skills so they could prepare to become functioning members of society. Even if Carmilla fumbled everything she did, her ucte appearance eased everyone's tensions. Even if she had to refuse countless marriage proposals in the process.

Daphne did her best, she showed great promise in manufacturing even at her young age...though people noted she would wear gold earrings and even a necklace. She claimed she liked the color gold, but for what reason, she was not aware of.

Even so…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dr. Fate flew through the air as he landed on a rooftop, meeting with him was the Flash.

"Hey there."  
"Hello there."

They began to speak about the situations going on in the world.

New generations of heroes replacing the old ones.

Black Adam creating a army of cold gun users known as the 'Snart Division'.

Heretic taking full control of the Lazarus Pits and using them to extend his life.

Captain Cold's grave referring to him as a 'hero' and his birthday becoming a holiday in Coast City.

The House of Mystery disappearing suddenly.

A base for the Justice League known as the Hall of Justice being founded.

But…

"And Batman?"  
"I heard he took care of some thugs yesterday."

Flash then crossed his arms.

"Are we going to tell them?"  
"...It would be in our best interest not to."  
"...But it's not our Bruce."  
"In technical terms it is."  
"Not what I mean!"

Fate then looked out to the city of Gotham.

"He is the Bruce Wayne who was meant to go to the world where the Sin Archbishop of Pride, Natsuki Subaru was in. But something went wrong and he was caught in a temporal wormhole. What seemed like only two days for him, ended up being over six years. But now he has returned and is back to doing what he feels is best for Gotham."  
"But we remember! No one else remembers the Convergence, or Subaru, or anything! They-"  
"-They don't remember the other Batmen."

"We must keep this between us and the few others that remember. That is the only way of preventing something like that again."

Flash sighed loudly as he scratched his head.

"Will they be alright?"  
"...Subaru and the others?"  
"Yes."  
"...If they don't give and press on, they should be fine."

"Good-"  
"-Even if."  
"If?"

"..."

"What do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing at all."

Fate flew high up in the air and said goodbye to Flash as he went to take care of business.

'"He's more talkative than the last host."

Flash scratched his cheek, seeing an image flash through his mind of Batman and Subaru together.

"They'll be fine, I know it."

Flash ran, towards adventure and battle. Like all the heroes of this world would do. No matter what. Earth 5017 would move forward.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Subaru and the others woke up the next morning. They all sat in their seats, with Sekhmet shambling to her seat while yawning loudly. Rem set up the table and relaxed to her favorite spot, right next to Subaru.

"Um, Rem…"  
"Yes, Subaru-kun?"

He pointed. And once again there was a plate of food, left for someone who wasn't there. They all stared at it.

Sekhmet.

Petra.

Shaula.

Beatrice.

Rem.

Emilia.

Subaru.

However Subaru sighed and patted Rem on the head.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll take a date to get your mind off f things."  
"R-Rem would like that."

They both smiled. But of course Petra pouted a bit, while fixing her standard ribbon.

Subaru sighed as he also smiled at Emilia. The girl he worked with all his might to save.

"We can go the next day, Emilia-tan."  
"Okay."

She smiled at him...noticing then Beatrice and Petra.

"I'll take you two somewhere really nice later, be excited."

He gave them a thumbs up as they smiled at him. Though Petra twiddled her legs and blushed.

"O-Okay, Subaru."  
"Good girl."

Subaru looked out the window as they were about to eat.

All the hardship, all the struggles. It led him here, to be with these people. And though he said goodbye to many, he also was able to meet new people, see new places.

With his two shining stars next to him, his friends close by. He felt he could do anything. Though he felt there was something missing, he didn't let it get to him. He felt courage inside of himself. Even without Return by Death, he could live again.

And he would.

Here in this world, he would have everything start again from the beginning. Because this wasn't the end...this was-

* * *

"That is quite enough, I suppose."  
"Beako?"

She cupped her hands together as she stared at Subaru.

"We should be getting everything truly back to normal, shouldn't we?"  
"Um, what do you mean by that?"  
"Betty means to bringing our sense of normalcy to us, I suppose."

Subaru looked at her and had the ah-ha moment.

"Oh you mean like that plates and stuff right? Okay, sure, if you can fix it then let's do it."  
"...Betty will do it if you wish, I suppose.."  
"So how do we do it then?"

All of them gazing curiously a the spry spirit.

She then had her face turn extremely serious, her blue eyes shining a bit in the shadows, with the clouds slightly covering the sun…

She spoke.

.

.

.

.

.

" **By bringing back Bruce Wayne."**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _Batman X Re:Zero: The Dark Knight Starting Life in Another World_**

 _ **Final Arc:**_

 _ **Return to Life**_

 _ **BEGINS!**_


	101. Chapter 101: Who is Bruce Wayne?

**AN: This is it, you beautiful people you! Final Arc is here!**

 **To quickly answer a frequent question; no, this Arc will not be as long as Arc Nine, it'll probably be at about ten chapters.**

 **But I also wanna discuss something! **

**Someone left a comment that puzzled me a while back, while I enjoy criticism and opinions from you folks, this was truly a head scratcher. The review said that this story was 'not an appropriate crossover' and that I should have made a different one that matched it.**

 **Hmmm...he does have a point there. It's weird to have Batman meet Re:Zero. Stupid me, I should have realized that before!**

 **Thank goodness we live in a world where weird crossovers don't exist; like say... NBA Basketball Star Charles Barkley playing ball with Godzilla, the Nesquik Bunny meeting Superman or Archie Comics battling the Predator...**

 **...Oh wait, those actually happened. Someone got paid to write those. **

**So before people find something odd and try to scream against this crossover or anyone else's on this site...just remember...Shin Chan fought Shin Godzilla (wowzers) and Jerry Lewis has met the Justice League; and they are official...the world is an odd place. Still! Everyone is entitled to an opinion, so I accept it!**

 **Still, this a fanfic, take it with a grain of salt please, good sir.**

 **Ahem. Sorry about that long tangent there.**

 **Anyways, PLEASE E-ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred and One: Who is Bruce Wayne?

"Who is that, Beako?"

Subaru was utterly confused, scratching his ear.

"Bruce...Wayne?"

Emilia thought long and hard about it, even putting on a thinking man posture.

"Sounds like a noble name...was he an aristocrat?"

Rem rubbed her chin trying to figure it out.

"Bruce…?"

Shaula tilted her head.

"Hahhhhh...sounds kind of plain for...haaaaaah, a name."

Sekhmet twiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Hmmmm, never heard of him. Who is he, Beatrice-chan?"

Petra tapped her shoulder, to further inquire about his identity.

Beatrice sighed as she pulled out a piece of paper. It was the picture Subaru doodled on the other day.

"Care to explain this then, I suppose?"  
"That? That's just some doodle I made."  
"Right, but what is it of?"  
"Um...it looks like a bat?"

Then he put a finger on his lips, something, at least for him didn't sit well with what he just said.

"That's it, it's your memory of our old friend, Batman."  
"Wha?"

Soon he shook his head a let out a little laugh.

"Oh gosh! Come on Beako, Batman? When did you get interested in superheroes?"  
"Betty has had no interest in them until after the Convergence, I suppose. More importantly, it seems the degradation of everyone's memories is much more serious than I thought. Alright, I suppose."

She picked a small bag that was next to her seat and pulled out something. She tossed it on the table and it spun for awhile, before stopping right in front of Subaru. Seeing it, Subaru and Rem seemed to smile with nostalgia.

"A throwing star!"

He picked it up and observed it up and down. Emilia chimed in.

"It's been a while since I saw you use one."  
"Yeah, sure miss using these back in the old days."

Beatrice then tapped the table.

"If you had your reminiscing fun...tell Betty, I suppose. **Where did you learn to use those?** "

* * *

Subaru flinched a bit, before he had a relaxed smile.

"Well duh, Rem taught me."  
"...Um, Subaru-kun."  
"Hm?"  
"...Rem didn't teach you that."

He looked a surprise from her statement, turning her gaze to Emilia, she shook her head. He had his answers. But now he too was unsure where he learned such a skill.

"Subaru, when you fought the White Whale with Rem, who accompanied you?"

"No one, it was just me and...and...huh? Was there-"  
"-When you and Emilia went to visit Elior Forest to check on the frozen elves, who made his own observations with you, I suppose?"  
"...That's-"

Subaru clutched his head, the feeling of a hot throbbing pain could began to fester.

"Subaru, when that rogue Oni, Reese attacked you all at Pristella City...who was it that fought her alone?"

"No...h-hold on that's...Wait."

He was clearly having a hard time processing her questions...he thought he could hear a voice. A voice he felt indebted to, but one he barely recognized. Muffled and distorted.

Beatrice then looked at Rem, who was comforting him.

"Rem, a few days ago, we had Mulligatawny soup did we not, I suppose?"  
"Y-Yes, that is correct. Rem did make that-"  
"-Who taught you to make it?"

"U-Uh, Rem is...not sure…"

She also clutched her head, making Emilia startled.

"Beatrice what are you doin-"  
"-When you sang for the villagers and those nobleman at the village...you got stage fright, and someone had to distract them with their own singing, I suppose. Who did it?"  
"...Um, I don't remember?"  
"Subaru had help in inventing Cola, right? Who helped him make it, I suppose?"  
"I-I...Beatrice what are you doing?!"

She held her own head as she too was feeling the pain as well.

She then had to continue.

Beatrice turned her attention to Shaula.

"Shaula, we were kicked out of the Watchtower due to someone's wish breaking a part of it away...whose wish did that?"  
"...Hang on...that's-"

Shaula now held her forehead, she too was struggling to remember, having some sweat drip down her face.

Beatrice sighed as she then looked over at Sekhmet.

"Sekhmet-san, why did you decide to live with us?"  
"Convenience."  
"...Was it not to get close to someone, I suppose?"

Rem and Emilia raised their aching heads to face Sekhmet, Petra also looked at her with intrigue, or jealousy, no one was sure.

"Hahhhhh, relax I have no interest in the kid."  
"Then who are you interested in?"  
"...I don't know."

She rubbed her head...then for some reason...she heard something in her head. A voice muttering something, like a distant memory.

Beatrice nodded her head and now faced Petra, who was sitting next to her. Petra was obviously scared as she saw how everyone looked like they were in pain from her speaking.

"Petra."  
"B-Beatrice…?"  
"When Subaru had to save all of you from the mansion against the Ma-Beast...who helped defeat the Ma-Beast?"  
"...Um, Otto-san and Garfiel right?"  
"There was another, was there not, I suppose?"  
"Beatrice...please stop, this is...scary."

She gripped her own shoulder and shivered, this was due to her seeing an image of Frederica hugging someone flashing in her mind. She respected that man...but she couldn't remember who it was.

Beatrice wasted no time.

"All of you, when Emilia was attacked in the capital, who helped Subaru save her, I suppose?"  
"Beatrice, hang on!"  
"No Subaru, you have to try! When we couldn't defeat Reid in the Watchtower who took the initiative and cleared it with our other lost friend?"  
"S-Stop...wait, there was someone else too?!"  
"Who was it that commanded the rescue team to save Subaru when he was kidnapped, I suppose?!"  
"Beatrice, my head feels like it's about to explode!"

Beatrice took in a deep breath.

" **WHO SACRIFICED THEMSELVES SO WE COULD ESCAPE ENVY?!"**

* * *

That question.

It was what made tears escape Subaru's eyes. Not just his own, but Rem and Emilia did as well.

The three of them saw a blurry image flash across their minds, of a strange dark armored figure facing a large black mass of shadows with a golden sword.

Subaru wiped his cheeks with his metal hand...then he thought about it.

"This hand…"

He touched his face.

"This eye?"  
"It was Bruce. He did it to save you."  
"...Beatrice, what is happening?"

They all seemed to calm down a bit, but the feelings they had were still there.

Feelings of loss, love, respect and...friendship. Beatrice smiled as she folded the piece of paper in her hands.

"Unlike Gluttony's Authority, your memories are not lost, nor are the objects he made altered. His existence has still been tampered with, him being lost in the Algol Tree when it collapsed has spiraled him in a place between time and space, where the human mind is barely able to comprehend, I suppose."

"This guy, um...Batman...is he alive?"

Beatrice made a pained face as she clenched her hands, something Petra noticed instantly.

"I would say he is indeed alive..but…"  
"Hm?"  
"In that space, time moves slowly and awkwardly. He does not need to eat, or sleep, or use any of his bodily functions. And he is unable to escape anywhere, even if he tried to use magic."  
"...How long has he been in there?"

"Two months. But for him...it's been two years."

Everyone was stunned to hear such a thing. Rem could only wonder if this 'Bruce Wayne' had not gone insane by this point. Emilia feeling some sadness for said person, did feel the urge to help him, even if she didn't remember him.

Subaru got up from his seat.

"Beatrice, if this is all true. If we really were friends, with um, B-Batman...why do you remember?"

"Betty is beyond human strength of spirit and will, now. Or did you forget what I was titled a month ago, I suppose?"

She crossed her arms as she looked up at Subaru, expecting an answer.

"R-Right, you're officially recognized as a Great Spirit now."  
"Yes, Beatrice is now the Great Spirit of the East, one who holds command of time and space, I suppose."

Looking incredibly proud of herself, she nodded her head with a smug smile.

"Indeed, and as such it would evident that such a thing would not be impossible for Betty and the others to remember him."  
"Others, Beatrice-chan?"  
"Of course Petra! The other spirits remember everything, I suppose."  
"T-Then all five Great Spirits know about Batman?!"  
"Correct. Not only that, but that is something we will need to discuss."

Everyone was now completely focused but prepared to hear her important info.

"We are about to have what we have dubbed, 'The Spiritual Summit', I suppose. It will be the first one we will ever do, but we expect to do this once every six months."  
"Hahhhhh, Spiritual...Huhhhhhh, Summit?"  
"It will be a meeting where we Great Spirits will discuss worldly events and come up with strategies to fix any happenings. In this case, I will bring up the case of Bruce Wayne and whether any of them will help us get him back, I suppose."  
"Sounds...very productive, huhhh, compared to the old Great Spirits."  
"...What we learned from the Forgotten Conflict is that by being divided, we were unprepared for a large scale disaster, nor could we meditate conflicting matters, I suppose. With this, we'll be able to have meaningful discussions and find solutions to the world's problems."

Everyone was quite impressed with her speech.

"We will not let the world be nearly destroyed like it was last time, I suppose. Even if.."  
"If…?"  
"...From what we agreed upon, should the leaders of this world become a threat to this world, we spirits; Great and Lesser will take control of the world."  
"B-Beatrice that's world domination you're talking about!"

"...If it's to protect you all, then it does not concern Betty."

The spirit sighed as she began to stand up.

"We'll speak about that when we get there, I suppose."  
"Hey don't push that off- Wait, when we get there?"  
"Isn't it obvious Subaru? I'm taking you all with me, I Suppose."  
"W-Wait, can we even go to this Summit?"  
"Sure you can, just stay close to Betty and don't make fools of yourselves, I suppose! Some of these Spirits are easily tempermental to strangers, so I suggest not screwing around."

Beatrice raised her brow at Subaru, making him pout.

However, Rem stood up as she gazed at Beatrice.

"Beatrice-sa-um, Beatrice, what do you hope to accomplish by bringing this, Batman-san back to us?"  
"...Everyone is wounded in their hearts, and because they cannot remember him, nor Pamela or Deathstroke, there is nowhere for those feelings to latch onto to. Eventually, it will become toxic to you, I suppose. One day, Subaru and all of you will begin to fall apart. A cruel fate, I suppose."

Subaru heard something, another memory.

" _Fate, will not be kind to you…"_

He shook his head as he closed his eyes.

Opening them again he put his hands on the table.

"Alright, I trust you Beako. If what you're saying is true, then this Bruce Wayne is someone we can't just leave be. If he's done all the things you've said he has...then we owe it to him to save him!"

"I feel like...he was someone I grew to care for...deep down. So I'll go with you, let's go to the Spiritual Summit!"

Rem and Emilia nodded.

"We'll come too!"  
"Yes, Rem will accompany Subaru-kun wherever he goes."

Petra stood proud as well.

"A-As Subaru-sama's maid, I feel it's only best I accompany him as well."  
"You sure Petra?"  
"Definitely! If this Batman-sama was really our friend, then we got to all help out in any way we can!"

She clenched her fists to show her determination...although…

" _This trip might bridge the gap between me and Subaru."_

Her mind was filled with romantic thoughts of her and Subaru together, making her blush immensely. Sekhmet yawned loudly.

"Well, if I stay here by myself...Hahhhhh, then I'll probaby starve to death, so I'll tag along."  
"...Learn to be a bit more self reliant, I suppose."

Shaula looked away…

Her mind saw the same blurry image of the dark armor clad warrior fighting Envy, just as she was teleporting herself out of there. And all she could feel was guilt. Absolute. Unrelenting. Guilt.

She could have saved him.

"I'll go too."  
"Shaula?"  
"Se-Subaru, I want to see if this trip...gives me a chance to find my purpose in life...now that the tower is gone...I need to find one."  
"...Maybe this trip will do something for you."

He smiled at her, which made her look away, a small pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Then it's settled."  
"W-wait...Garfiel is coming over for a visit isn't he?"  
"We'll take him along...besides, I mean to also speak with Frederica and Sarah."  
"Why them?"

As Beatrice walked away twisting her arms around to stretch them out.

"They were his fiances, so I thought they would desire be the first to see him, I suppose."  
"Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

" **HUHHHHHH?!"**

Even Sekhmet and Shaula couldn't hold back their shock. Making Beatrice giggle at them.

And so they began preparations…

* * *

"Hey, hey! Wha's up Boss?!"  
"Garfiel!"

Subaru ran over and gave Garfiel a big hug.

Now they were in the capital and on the way to the complex where Sarah and Frederica worked. But on the way they caught up with an arriving Garfiel and Mimi.

Garfiel looked relatively the same, except he had a purple Yukata draped on his shoulders. Holding his hand, was a taller Mimi, who had a tomesode on. Her hair was a tad longer and she had a necklace with a blue jewel on it. She smiled happily at them.

"Hey you guys!"  
"Mimi, it's good to see you again!"  
"Yeah, onii-san! We were so excited to see you all, but I can't hold it any longer so Mimi has to tell you! A surprise! A reallly big one!"

Garfiel flinched in terror when he heard her say that. He motioned her with hushes and shaking hands.

"H-Hang on! Wait till we see sis-"  
" **-Mimi is pregnant! Mimi is going to be a mommy!"**

...Silence filled the busy streets...almost everyone stopped what they were doing and squinted their eyes at Garfiel. Even his friends did so, taking a small step back. At this point Mimi smiled innocently, while Garfiel's bright red face looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

They took the conversation elsewhere as they could see knights chasing after them.

* * *

"I mean, wow Garfiel...youth sure is a sight to behold."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Subaru, to which Garfiel yelled out some incomprehensible gibberish, making Mimi laugh.

"Don't laugh, it'll only make me feel worse!"

Garfiel sighed as they continued walking.

Subaru was curious though…

"But how?"  
"Well, a few weeks ago, Mimi came back shoppin' wit' Anastasia and she bough' herself a kimono...when she tried i' on, she looked so...h-hot in i', something awoke in me. So I kind of grabbed her and...and...carried to my-"  
"-Don't kiss and tell my brother."

He patted his shoulder as they continued through currently being reconstructed city, Garfiel looked up and smiled.

"Still, she's everythin to me righ' now Boss."  
"Take care of her then."  
"Yeah."

The two ginned at each other, turning to look at the girls.

"So when we were done, Mimi and Garf took a shower together! It was soooo tiring, but it was was fun! Hehehe!"  
" **AHHH! SHE'S TELLING ALL THE GIRLS!"**

Garfiel panicked immensely as he saw Mimi laughing away, while Emilia and Rem were blushing listening to the passionate story she told them. Sekhmet made sure to cover Petra's ears, even if she was curious about the story. Shaula covered her face, having to imagine the steamy scene described to her. Beatrice looked ahead at Garfiel and raised her eyebrows at him.

Garfiel slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"My...my life is over…"  
"...Don't lose spirit Mr. Tinsel."

"Um, Boss have you...you know, with them?"

Subaru became red faced as well...looking away just a tad.

"Y-Yeah."  
"...Both of them?"  
"...S-Sure."  
"...Hehhhh, how long then?"

Garfiel had a mischievous grin on his face.

"...T…Thirty minutes altogether."  
"Heh...I got an hour."  
"GOD. Youth is priceless."

The two chuckled away their misfortunes, as they were now reaching the complex.

* * *

As they made their way through the busy rows of room, Mimi sat comfortably on Garfiel's shoulders, as Beatrice did the same with Subaru. Sure enough they saw a golden hair person in a coat and dress walking the halls.

"Big Sis!"  
"Garfiel! Everyone!"

She rushed over and gave him a big hug, then waved at everyone else. They waved back as she took them all to her room. Reaching it, they saw Sarah sitting on a bed sipping on some tea, wearing an off duty tank top and shorts.

"Oh! Yes, everyone it's so nice to see you all again."

She got up and did a humble bow. So did everyone else.

They got comfortable, speaking pleasantries with each other. Petra hugged Frederica, having missed her so much in the two months apart.

"So, what is it we are to speak of?"  
"Firstly, ahem….Garfiel got Mimi pregnant. Surprise."

Garfiel made a horrified face as Mimi hopped up and down in excitement. Frederica's brows twisted as she glared at him.

"And you're taking responsibility?"  
"Y-Yes, Sis."  
"Good. Be a father that leads by example."  
"O-Of course, I'm be th best damn dad in th world damnit!"

She smiled at his commitment.

"Yes, Garfiel-kun, congratulations. I hope you and Mimi-chan have a pleasant and bright future."  
"Um, thanks Sarah."

She also smiled at him, making Mimi hug his sides.

"That means Garf belongs to Mimi."  
"Mimi!"

Everyone chuckled at her slightly clingy attitude. Until Emilia cleared her throat.

"The thing is, we came here for you two as well."  
"Us as well, Emilia?"  
"Yeah...apparently we're about to go on a journey to bring someone back."  
"Someone back?...Like Minerva-san or Meili-chan?"  
"N-No...a person named Bruce Wayne."

The moment she said that...Frederica and Sarah trembled, making Sarah spill some of her tea. Subaru's visor zoomed in on their faces, noting that both of them...almost seemed terrified.

* * *

"Bruce…"  
"Frederica-onee sama?"

Petra rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"I...I had a dream about...a man named Bruce...and when I woke up, I was crying."

She held her head in pain, as did Sarah.

"Yes, I too had a similar dream...when we were at the Algol Tree...someone in armor stayed behind...someone, important?"  
"No way…"

Subaru and the others realized the severity of what was happening. For both girls to dream of the same mysterious man, it was not coincidental. This was something else entirely.

"Bruce…?"

Garfiel held his head...seeing an image of two men sparring in front of the mansion...but he couldn't recognize them, it was all too blurry. Beatrice walked away and to a cupboard by a mirror Frederica had in her room, she opened it up and pulled something out.

"Care to explain what this is?"

They all saw a precious looking diamond ring.

"I...don't know, I had it on when we came back from...the tree…"  
"...It's your engagement ring."  
"My what?"  
"Bruce gave it to you two months before the Royal Selection ended. Remember, we all heard you screaming in applause, the whole day you were beaming in excitement from this gift, I suppose?"

She then turned her attention to Sarah.

"And the ring you have on?"  
"Ah!"

She realized she too had a ring similar to Frederica's.

"When he gave that to you...you were so embarrassed, you ran to your room and stayed there for half a day!"  
"I-Incorrect...wait, we were both engaged to him? Like how Subaru-dono is with Rem and Emilia?"  
"In a manner of speaking, yes, I suppose."  
"D-Did we love him?"  
"Ha!"

She put her hands on her hips before pointing at both of them.

"Of course, I suppose! There wasn't a moment back in the old days, when you two weren't at least conversing with him."  
"That's-"  
"-Making meat pies."

A memory flashed across their minds of cooking. Sarah was terrible at it, but Frederica and another person was doing their best to help her.

"And those times you stood out to see the fireflies."

A vivid vision of a person standing in the middle of fireflies flashed to them.

"Stop it…"  
"Or the times you three would go over Emilia's studies."  
"Please…"

Another, sitting in a desk with Emilia as someone went over a book with her.

"No more…"  
"...Or how Bruce would talk to you three in secret about the baby."

Both ladies eyes widened in terror as the memory of them meeting in a gazebo. As Frederica rubbed her belly, making Sarah hug her...and the man in their visions….patting her on the head, leaning down to-

" **STOP IT!"  
**  
Frederica ran over and grabbed Beatrice, shoving her high into the wall. Garfiel tried to stop her, but it was Sarah that held her shoulders.

"Frederica…"  
"I…"  
"Just let it out."  
"...Why….am I crying?"

Both women's faces were drenched in tears as Frederica slowly put Beatrice down. Frederica fell to her knees and cried into her palms, Sarah hugging her as she too cried.

Everyone stood there in shock...but also in pain. The events Beatrice spoke of seemed to hit home for them, making them anxious about who this person was.

Beatrice dusted herself off and squatted down to Frederica.

"Frederica, Sarah."  
"Huh?"  
"You two were among the closest people to Bruce, thus the memories Betty has brought up has resurfaced those feelings deep within you."  
"...I see, that explains it."

Frederica went on to explain about all the suitors that came to her and Sarah...but every time they turned them down, both of them feeling that there was someone they already loved. She handed her back the ring.

"Then, there you go, I suppose."  
"So...Bruce...Wayne…."

She nodded to her response as she stood up.

"We are inviting you on a journey, to bring that troublesome friend of ours back to this world and restore everyone's memories back to normal, I suppose."

Emilia and Rem stepped forward, showing them their hands.

"Will you come with us?"  
"To save the man you fell in love with?"

It only took a second for them to answer.

"I want my life back."  
"Yes, we're coming along."

They each took one of their hands. Garfiel held Mimi's hand. The couple looked at each other and nodded.

"Coun' us in as well!"  
"Yeah, Yeah!"

Petra questioned this.

"Are you sure about that Garfiel?"  
"Yup, we got a week of vacation anyways. So if anything, we can contact Anastasia and inform her that it's taking us a bit longer to head home."  
"Well...if she gets mad, don't place the blame on anyone."

She waved her finger at him, making him comply.

"Besides, I feel like I owe thi' guy somethin' anyways…"  
"Mimi, thinks she remembers a weird ojii-san who helped us before. So if he was Garf's friend, then I'm gonna help!"  
"Mimi..."  
"Mimi knows what it's like...to lose someone."

She clenched her hand...making Garfiel pat her on the head.

"Thanks."  
"No prob."

The group had now expanded to a team of eleven.

Eleven individuals all seeking to bring back a lost friend.

* * *

"Carmilla, Daphne. We're leaving this place in your hands, alright?"  
"Um, ah...okay, just-c-c- come back safe okay?"

She received a hug from Frederica, making her smile happily. Daphne was in a wheelchair, due to her muscles still needing to heal from her time of being handicapped in her coffin. But she learned to use her arms to help her move around.

"Okay, but what do we do about food, Fre Fre?"  
"Well, there's some ladies here who know how to cook, just ask them nicely to take over for a bit."  
"M'kay, you and Rah Rah, make it back in time okay?"

The two girls waved them goodbye, though both of them had a shadow cover their face.

"What do we do know?"  
"Uh...um, let's walk around...an-and see if people need anything done?"  
"OH! Maybe we can even get free snacks from them! Yes! Let's go!"

She used her arms to make the wheelchair speed off, leaving a completely startled Carmilla behind.

"W-wait a second! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

Carmilla chased after her, leading to their own week long adventure in this place they called home.

* * *

As the team all made their way outside. They all took a moment to think things through.

Garfiel was carrying the giant bag of supplies they needed.

Subaru brought along provisions, as well as his Helmet of Divinity and a whip, in case trouble hit.

Frederica was in an adventurers outfit, one she was given as a gift by Minerva.

Sarah herself was back in her usual armor.

Mimi had her staff with her.

Beatrice had her staff, but quickly put it in a pocket dimension so she didn't need to carry it around.

Emilia and Rem acquired their own uniforms for the long journey.

All of them looked like a team ready for a long odyssey.

"Now then, we need to make our way to the castle, I suppose."  
"Castle?"  
"Yes, as you know, the world is in such a terrible state right now, that crossing out of the country would be detrimental without the right paperwork. So we need express permission from the government."  
"Isn't there a wait time?"  
"...Two weeks."  
"Two WEEKS?! But I thought we were leaving now?!"

Everyone sighed, especially Sekhmet.

Beatrice made a sour face.

"Knock it off all of you! Anyways, Betty has already come up with a plan for that anyways, I suppose!"  
"How's that Great Spirit?"  
"Beatrice is just fine, Shaula. Ahem. We're going to get permission from someone of the highest regard, and one who was also very close to Bruce, I suppose."  
"That being…?"  
"Queen Felt."  
"Oh."

They took a moment before they all gasped loudly.

Beatrice made a proud look as she puffed up her chest.

"Leave everything to Betty."

And so, they made their way to the Castle….

* * *

After getting through security, of which Beatrice was able to get them passed no issue. Every time a guard tried to stop them, they would instantly recognize the Great Spirit Beatrice and move aside out of fear, especially with the horrifying rumors floating around that she can send people to other dimensions, vaporize limbs off, or make them prematurely bald...terror incarnate.

* * *

Now they were outside the office waiting for the staff to let them in.

Eventually they were let in, however, there was someone else there they did not expect to see.

"Oh! Julius!"  
"Subaru, everyone, what a surprise."

They shook hands as they watched Felt put on a large sweater...a type of clothing she somehow remembered from her time in the Converged World.

"Hey, so what's up you guys?"  
"Well, we're here to get some quick permission to leave the capital."  
"Well...we do go back a long ways, I think I can manage that."

She then sat forward gazing at everyone with a sharp look.

"But for what reason, can I ask?"  
"...Beako."

Beatrice saw her cue.

"We are going to meet with the other four Great Spirits, to see if we can back our old friend, Bruce Wayne."  
"...Bruce….Wayne…"

She seemed to have a conflicted look on her face, as did Julius. Felt scratched her cheek, while Julius fixed his suit...but also patted the scars on his cheek. From a battle he hardly remembers.

"Betty knows that next those two behind me, you were the most obsessive with him."  
"Wha?"  
"Well, you would almost always visit the mansion once a week to see him, and even demanded he go out with you for your birthday, I suppose."  
"Wait...h-hold on...my head…"

Slight images flashed across her mind; a dark clothed man was sitting across from her. It began to hurt thinking about it.

Beatrice then saw Julius also grit his teeth.

"Juukulius, tell Betty who it was that you saw as a rival, I suppose?"  
"None that I-"  
"-Then who defeated you in the capital all those years ago, I suppose?"  
"That is-"

He clutched his shoulder as he had a blurry memory of a certain person sparring with him, then another of them in the Pleiades Watchtower, looking over the vast desert. He couldn't see him clearly, but felt genuine respect for him...and two other people that were there, someone in armor and a woman.

Beatrice then made her way to her desk and found just what she needed to find.

She pulled out a small tiara covered in luminous gems and diamonds.

"And this is, I suppose?"  
"Huh? Where did that come from?"  
"Bruce. Bruce bought you this for your birthday, you liked it so much that you'd bring it up in so many conversations, I suppose. Remember-"  
"-CUT IT OUT!"

She was holding her head as she knocked the tiara out of her hands, falling on her knees as she continued to hold back the pain.

"Tell me Felt, right now, I suppose!"  
"No, wait-"  
"-WHO DID YOU MEET BESIDES SUBARU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?!"

She flinched as she remembered seeing an imposing figure near her old place of residence, a shabby shack. But the person she was seeing was tall and quite frightening...yet…

"Why, who is he?"  
"Bruce Wayne, Batman, he was one of our friends…"  
"Really, I think he's scary to look at."  
"True, he can be-"  
"-BUT WHY?"

She raised her head showing that she had tears dripping down her cheeks, completely wailing.

"Why does my chest hurt when I think about him?"  
"...Betty thinks you know why, Felt."

Felt continued crying as she reached over and retrieved her tiara, she held it close to her chest. All they could do was walk over and comfort the girl as best as they could.

Subaru noticed Julius was looking out the window, clearly hiding his expression.

* * *

A few minutes passed as Felt calmed down, even having to chase away some knights that mistook the situation and were ready to fight Subaru's group. Julius reassured them.

Felt used some tissues to blow away the last of her mucus and took a deep breath.

"Okay okay, so that was...weird. But it also felt kind of good too."  
"Well, yeah, it's like pressure escaping through the body, y'know?"

Subaru gave that remark as Felt sighed.

"So you want to find a way to bring...B-Bruce back right?"

"Beako says we're going to meet with the other four Great Spirits to find a possible way. At least, we hope that's what the outcome ends up being."  
"Right, well, here."

Subaru was handed a document, with Felt's signature. With it, they were given a one way pass to exit the capital.

Rem questioned the matter of their destination.

"Beatrice, do you know where this um, Summit, will take place?"  
"Yes, near the new mountain, close to the northern hillsides, Deacon Blues."  
"D-Deacon Blues?!"

Julius interjected.

"Great Spirit, wasn't that a recent sighting of one of the new...God Beasts?"

"God Beasts...yes, one of them was there, as I recall, I suppose."  
"And of the three, it was the 'Inflamed Barghest'."

Beatrice spat out her opinion of it.

"Of the three, that one is the hardest to get close to."  
"Hahhhh, then what of the other...threeee?"

Sekhmet yawned as the others were also curious, so Beatrice gave them a rundown on the new scourges of the world.

"'Inflamed Barghest', is powerful with it's magic and quite hard to catch, making it something that is equal in danger to that of the Sizable Hare, I suppose. 'Sky Wraith Garuda', is the fastest of the three, and it's unique physiology make him more immune to magic than that of the White Whale, I suppose. And of course, 'Mountain God Viboron', is simply humongous and it's overall defense is staggering. Betty thinks that of the three, that one is the biggest threat, I suppose."  
"Have you seen them Beatrice?"  
"Well Emilia, Betty has seen Garuda personally...as for Barghest, it wanders about, so I've only seen the destruction is has left behind, I suppose. As for Viboron, one of the other Great Spirits, Gustav, chased it away, and it's somewhere in the Deep Sea, I suppose."

Everyone was indeed interested to hear more about these new creatures, even if Subaru was annoyed that all the effort they put in to destroy the Great Demon Beasts, now seemed pointless.

"A hero's work is never done, I guess."  
"What happened Subaru?"  
"Ah, nothing at all Petra."

She got a quick head pat, which made her blush instantly and melt into the gesture...ignoring the sharp gazes from Emilia and Rem.

* * *

And so, with Felt giving them her own blessings, they began moving out.

"Hey Subaru nii chan."  
"Yeah?"  
"...When you see this um, Bruce…"

She seemed embarrassed in what she wanted to say...but she gritted her teeth and outright told her true feelings.

"Tell him to come visit! I...I really want to see him!"  
"...Yeah, definitely."

He smiled at her which, she returned with her own usual grin, before he bowed to her.

"If the queen wants it, then it'll be done."  
"Oh knock it off."

She lightly kicked him out, both of them chuckling...and silently hoping the trip would go as well as they hoped.

Julius met with out in the halls, showing them to where they would retrieve their Riger and carriage. Of course it would be a Riger, due to all the Ground Dragons going extinct during the Forgotten Conflict, they were forced to use Rigers borrowed from Kararagi for transportation, though work was being done to see if giant birds known as Armored Emus could be used in the future.

"Subaru, I wish nothing but the best of luck out there."  
"Thanks man, I honestly hope things go right out there."

The two buddies shook hands and said their goodbyes. Julius bowed to them as they waved back. He watched as they disappeared from view.

'Good luck."

He silently said this as he went back to see Felt, he saw how she sat in her usual seat...this time with the tiara on the desk, in clear view for all to see. He smiled about it...but still they had to continue the discussion they were having.

"Now then Felt-sama, I think we should take appropriate action."  
"...Those assholes are still at it?"  
"Yes, they are getting more brazen by the day...we fear this may soon reach Witch Cult levels of upheaval."  
"Damn, this totally sucks, and after all the shit we went through with the Witch!"

She cracked her knuckles as she looked out the window, up to the skies.

"...Screw them."  
"My sentiments exactly, Felt-sama."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Anti-Life Society…"

* * *

Subaru and the others made it to their quite large carriage and saw their grey furred Riger. It stood tall as it looked over the group, it was evident though, that is seemed to be interested in Subaru. Subaru went over to pet it, it flinched when his hand got close...but soon eased into his palm and he petted it.

"You may not be Patrasche, but you seem nice enough."

It let out a small growl, seemingly enjoying the petting.

So Subaru decided to name it…

"How about...Shep? It's nice right?"

The Riger nodded as it's lime green eyes gazed at Subaru.

And with that the others soon joined in on the petting, integrating Shep as the newest member of their group.

* * *

As they left the Estate Grounds, they saw a window fling open, and Otto stuck out his head.

"Natsuki-san, everyone!"  
"Otto, you son a bitch! Don't show up when we are already leaving! WORTHLESS DUDE!"  
"Hey! I HAVE WORK TO DO YOU KNOW?! ALTHOUGH I DO MISS THE VERBAL ABUSE EVERY NOW AND THEN!"

Everyone was surprised to hear that comment and took in deep breath.

" **SADIST!** "  
"BUWAAH!? Even Sekhmet joined in?!"

He sighed loudly, but relaxed as he waved at them.

"GOOD LUCK!"  
"THANKS!"

Subaru waved him goodbye as they found themselves out of his sights, making Otto sit down as he gazed out the window.

"Maybe I should have finished early..oh well."

He dusted his hands off, though he regretted not seeing them sooner, he was able to wish them luck. And he accepted that.

Otto made his way to his desk as he pushed aside a doodle he made of a symbol...all the while giving some water to a rose he had in a vase.

* * *

They passed through the city, seeing the large monument near the center of he capital. It was a large statue of the the Dragon Sword Reid...below it was a vast park filled to the brim with roses. No one knew where they came from, but they could be found all over the capital. Sure enough it was rumored they were a parting gift from the souls of the Astrea family. Even if the last remaining member was Reinhard's mother, who had awoken from her slumber. She worked hard to help Felt in whatever she needed.

She would visit the monument every day. And sure enough as they passed by it...they saw her there, giving slight nod to the them. Subaru bowed his head, as did the others. Their carriage made it through the temporary gates and was now out of the capital.

She softly touched one of the roses...and closed her eyes as she smiled.

Afterwards, she got up and left to fulfill her duties.

* * *

A few hours later they found themselves making their way to through the forests outside of the capital...soon they took a shortcut that actually had to trek through the heavy brushes.

Sekhmet was asleep, resting her head on Petra's lap. Shaula was gazing out to the forest...before she opened her eyes wide.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!"

The carriage came to a halt and Subaru noticed Shep was growling now. He looked ahead and from the brushes came out the reasoning for their sudden stop.

"Wow, really? Nostalgia beasts?"

In front of them were a couple of Wolgram, all of them growling at them. Subaru and the others stepped out to face the threat, but Sekhmet and Shaula faced the back, as several more showed up behind the carriage.

Subaru got his whip ready. Emilia her ice swords and Rem her own Morningstar. Petra even got a retractable bo staff out and ready...then the Wolgarm sat down.

"Huh?"

They let their tongues out, like a normal dog would...but…

"Nii-chan and the others? What are ya doing out here?"

A voice came out of the forest, so they turned to see a raptor like Ma-Beast step out and someone walking beside it. Wearing a dark hood that matched her dark blue outfit and an orange scarf this person had on.

"It's been toooo long hasn't it?"

Petra made her staff go back to it's normal size as she rubbed her eyes.

"No way, is it really you?"  
"Yup, I'm back!"

She removed her hood, revealing an all too familiar young lady.

"What's up you guys~?"

Meili said this as she gave a cute wink to them all.

 _And so, the journey to bring back a soul lost to the new world, had just started...with the smallest of snags showing up._

* * *

 **AN: And so the jounrey starts! Arc 10 is in full swing. I'd say the opening for this Arc is "Frozen Rain" by Myth and Roid while it's Ending is...um, "Zenba Kimi ga Ita Kara Shittanda" by Konomi Suzuki. Just thought it up for fun. Use your imaginations in how they would look!**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


	102. Chapter 102: Great Spirits

**AN: Got up early to get this one done, hope everyone is at least interested! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred and Two: Great Spirits

A few minutes passed after meeting with Meili, all of the Wolgarm sat beside the road alongside Shep, who would growl occasionally at them. The Uru-kai Lizard, the raptor like Ma Beast, rested by a collapsed tree. Meili spread out her arms as she rested on a albino Wolgarm that she seemed to take the most interest in.

"An albino Wolgarm huh?"  
"Yup Shaula onee-san! I found a while back, it was about to get killed, but Typhon onee-chan saved it and brought it to me! So nice of her~!"  
"This big guy was about to be killed?"  
"Yeah, these skin colored Wolgarm don't live for too long in the wild, they stand out too much, so others in their species go after them as an easy target."  
"Jeez, Ma-Beast are sooo vicious."

They all sighed as everyone was sitting in a circle, speaking with Meili.

"So~?! What are you all doing out here?"  
"Well, we're going on a journey of sorts. We're planning to meet with Beatrice's colleagues."  
"Whaa!? You mean you guys are going to see the other Great Spirits?!"  
"Yeah, just for some info."  
"Hmmmm."

She took a sip from her canteen as the Albino Wolgarm let out a small yawn.

"He's seems attached to you Meili-chan."  
"Heh, I guess so Rem onee san, I got accustomed to him as well, even named him too!"  
"Oh? And what's his name?"  
"Hehe, **Wilson.** "

Beatrice trembled a tad when she heard the name...but sighed as she felt it wasn't right to say anything to her, at least not with all these Ma-Beast around.

"Hey Meili, where are the others?"  
"Hm? Oh, they should be behind me right now."

Sure enough from the brushes popped out Minerva, she yawned as she dusted herself off.

"Hahhhhh, well hi Minerva.."  
"Huh? Sekhmet? What the! What's everyone doing out here?"

* * *

After a small rundown of what was occuring, she nodded her head.

"I see then. Well as long as you guys don't get hurt, then I'm more than fine with you all going."  
"Thanks Minerva-san."  
"...You're welcome, Emilia…"

It was the same as usual. For some odd reason, Minerva and Emilia's relationship was quite awkward, as if there was something Minerva knew that she didn't. Still, she was still friendly with her.

Even if…

"Well have you been doin well Subaru?"  
"Oh yeah, same as usual, taking care of myself."  
"Hehhhh, that's good to hear."

As the two laughed it off, Rem held Subaru's arm, and Petra sat in front of him, both were pouting. Even Emilia closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Minerva sighed as she shook her head.

"Relax, I'm just being friendly with him, nothing more."  
"Huh?"

It left Subaru more than confused.

"Hey everyone! Typhon is here!"

Typhon made herself known as they saw her dragging a large leash with her.

"Um, Typhon-chan...what exactly do you have with you?"  
"Oh! A new discovery! I call it the "Phroo Phroo"!"

"Uhhh...Phroo, Phroo?"  
"Yeah Petra-ra! A Phroo Phroo."

Sure enough she pulled on the leash and out come the humongous creature she was mentioning...Subaru and Rem instantly recognized it.

"Subaru-kun, on our birthday several years ago, didn't you make a plush for Nee-sama like that?!"  
"Y-Yeah...that's definitely an elephant!"

The elephant wagged its ears as it came out of the forest.

Typhon tilted her head though.

"What was that Subarun? Ele-phant? Do you know these things?"  
"Well yeah, back in my world we had them. So please just call these by their normal names."  
"But I come up with some really fun names! Like Flutter Birds or Creepy Slitherers!"  
"And I'm still upset in what you called Hummingbirds and Constricted Pythons."

He sighed as Typhon stuck out her tongue in annoyance.

Minerva interjected.

"So if this is an elephant, what do you call the hairy ones that are being found in Guteko?"  
"Hairy ones?"  
"Sure, they look like these ones...but I heard they don't have big ears and are covered in brown fur?"  
"...?! The fuck, that's a woolly mammoth!"

"Mammoth huh? Kind of cute."  
"That's besides the point, those things are extinct back in my old home!"

* * *

Beatrice took one last sip of her coffee...instant coffee...yet another thing found in this new world, which resulted in Subaru detailing in how to create it. With that, and a partnership with Anastasia, they created a side business that manufactured and shipped instant coffee, cola, mayonnaise, tartar sauce, pocky sticks and pop rocks; of which somehow was becoming a candy synonymous with New Years.

The "Hoshin-Natsuki Food Distribution Co." or HND Co for short.

* * *

"Ahem, well Betty can say that when this world was reformed again, some things from the other world carried over...seems there must have been a place where these Mammoths still existed, I suppose."  
"Huhhhh…"  
"Not to mention there is actually a floating island filled to the brim with strange creatures somewhere out there."  
"That's freaking weird! Even for this world!"  
"Betty would take it down, but one of the Great Spirits, Aja, has taken it under her wing, I suppose."  
"Aja-san, sounds a bit possessive...almost as bad as Priscilla."  
"Hmph, I suppose!"

They all smiled at her refusal to speak more on the matter.

"Dang, so thi' world is even mor' interestin' than before huh? Floatin' islands, new animals, and even brand new Grea' Spiri's!?"  
"Mimi is super excited to see more on this journey!"

Mimi and Garfiel went close to the elephant and began petting it...eventually Garfiel named him Priest, though he had no idea why that name popped into his head.

And with reluctance, Typhon agreed to call the newly discovered species an 'Elephant'.

"Well, we're heading back into the capital to register this big guy into the registry, then we'll let hi back out into the wild. Subaru, take care of Emilia and the others okay?"  
"Sure thing!"  
"Okay, girls let's head on inside then!"

Both girls agreed and made their way to the capital. Meili would leave all of her Ma-Beast outside for her, except for Wilson, which she would ride inside the city. Though it freaked people out when they saw it, it never bothered her.

Minerva sighed as she knew it would be up to her to explain it to the knights.

Typhon petted Priest's snout as it made a noise of happiness.

Meili turned around at the carriage riding off.

"Good luck Petra, Subaru-nii san...everyone."

Just for a moment, in the back of the carriage...she could have sworn, to have seen a memory of an armored man sitting in the back. He looked at her...with half his helmet an orange color.

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head...only to see the carriage was now out of sight.

"Meili?"  
"Oh, nothing Minerva. Let's...get going."

She turned to walk alongside the others...back to the capital and for a moment of relaxation, however long that would last.

* * *

Eventually, night fell and they had made quite the amount of progress. Still they had to rest for an early morning departure, in order to make it in time.

"Not to worry, tomorrow Betty will open a rift to get at Deacon Blues faster, I suppose."  
"Wow, thanks Beatrice, you sure are amazing."  
"Betty does enjoy the occasional praise once in a while, I suppose."

She blushed after being complemented by Frederica, making them laugh one last time in the day before they all went to sleep. However…

"S..Subaru…"  
"Hm?"  
"Hey, it's Emilia…"

Emilia entered his tent as she crawled over to him.

"What's up Emilia?"  
"...Well, it's just...the three of us usually sleep in the same bed, so we thought we could just...um, you know."  
"Oh...wait 'we'?"

Emilia glanced behind herself and they both saw Rem, she was embarrassed for sure, but smiled at him nonetheless. Subaru sighed and pulled up the covers.

"Hop in you two."  
"Are you sure..what if Beatrice-"  
"-It's okay, she's with Petra and Frederica in their tent. So…"

He gave a mischievous grin.

"It's just the three of us."

The two girls soon made their way and each took a place by his side. They nuzzled up next to him...before Rem began sniffing his hair.

"That kind of tickles Rem."  
"Sorry, it's just, Rem is still getting used to Subaru-kun no longer...smelling like her."  
"Oh...yeah, that would've happened wouldn't it…"

Rem saw how her comment made him a little conflicted on the matter, so she took her chance and kissed him passionately. Feeling a little left out, Emilia went over and began licking Subaru's neck, making him moan in Rem's mouth.

Subaru made his move and began playing with her ears, she slightly growled from the feeling. Rem's lips parted from his, so he began kissing Emilia, cupping her cheeks, before sitting up and removing his pajamas. Rem and Emilia removed their nightgowns, making Subaru blush and look away.

"What's wrong Subaru?"  
"Is something wrong with us, how we look?"

He rubbed the back of his head, as it was clear that from ear to ear his face was bright red.

"No, um...see I always feel like it's crime to be with two gorgeous gals like you two."

"So I feel overwhelmed by you two...super s-sexy."

They both gulped, before they smiled seductively at him and pulled him down...while they were meant to get some sleep early to wake up in tip top shape...it wasn't until late into the night that they would actually to do so.

* * *

Garfiel was asleep as Mimi had her head atop of his. While it looked uncomfortable, their relationship reached a level where they were comfortable in that kind of position. A couple unlike any other.

* * *

Sekhmet was sleep next to Sarah in their own tent.

Even if Sekhmet's unusually long hair was almost ensnaring her poor bunk mate.

"Yes...It's...heavy…"

Sarah mumbled this in her sleep...clearly uncomfortable.

* * *

Beatrice was atop the carriage as Petra was inside, asleep with Frederica. She sighed as she looked up a the bright stars in the night sky, as well as the two moons high above. Recalling the Star Gazing party Subaru held in the original mansion...or a later event in which Subaru explained the stories of the stars names and their accompanying legends, found high up in the vastness of space. Or even when Batman went over the different planets he knew of from his world, simply astounding everyone in the camp...even if Annerose was defiant to believe such a thing.

Beatrice smiled at the memory…

Still...she could still sense it.

Looking out to the darkness of the forest. The eeriness of it...and the small noises accompanying it…

She knew.

"I wonder who is following us, I suppose?"

* * *

As the group continued on their journey, Garfiel stuck his head out of the window and looked over at Subaru who was at the reins.

"Ya okay, Boss?"  
"...Yeah, just peachy…"

Though the bags under his eyes were evident, this was not the case.

Inside the carriage Sarah yawned a bit as she noticed her friends…

"Yes, Emilia, Rem...are you two alright?"

The two ladies gave tired smiles as they had bags under their eyes…

"Sure sure, we're totally fine. Not exhausted in theeeee slightest."  
"Yes, Rem and Emilia are completely well."

Sarah scratched her cheek as she wasn't convinced.

Petra frowned…

" _I lost my chance yesterday, to get closer to Subaru...this time, I'll work hard on it!"_

She nodded with confidence, making Frederica laugh nervously.

* * *

Beatrice then cracked her neck as she stood up in the passenger seat.

"Alright Subaru, it's time that we moved things along, I suppose."  
"Oh, so you're doing it now?"  
"Of course, now inform everyone of what is to occur."

Subaru did so and everyone braced themselves.

Beatrice took in a deep breath and spoke an incantation, quickly the space around them bent and the halo on her back shrunk considerably. As the space bended, so did the colors and streams of light. But as quickly as it occurred...they were through the rift and up ahead they could see the tall blueish mountain they knew as _Deacon Blues_.

* * *

Deacon Blues was a special mountain as it was named after an explorer who assured everyone that he and his group of seven adventurers would conquer the tall mountain in a manner of one month...it was two weeks into it that they ran out of food and water...after that they were beset by rogue Ma-Beasts which made them get stuck up the top of the mountain, with no way down. Eventually they resorted to cannibalism with their deceased colleagues, only to get sick from it...Deacon was the last survivor and actually made it down the mountain and to a nearby village, Midas.

However as he tried to recuperate after letting officials know of what had happened...he choked on a piece of celery and died.

Thus, the mountain was named Deacon Blues after the adventurer who ironically became known as the 'Buffoon Explorer', a small monument rests at the bottom of the mountain. The only legacy he left behind...

* * *

Eventually they made it to the end of the mountain...near the sight they were dreading.

"Isn' thi'?"  
"Yes, Garfiel...this is what's left of Midas, the village."  
"No fuckin' way…"

Smoldered.

Burnt to the ground.

This was all that was left of the village, even the forests nearby were burnt away. Large footprints could be found all over the ground, easily twice the size of a regular human being.

"Then this was…"  
"Correct Frederica, this was the Inflamed Barghest, I suppose."

"But…"

As they had searched the area earlier...they couldn't understand one thing…

"Where are the corpses?"  
"None, the Barghest likes to eat burnt victims, blackened, I suppose. Truly a beast through and through."

Petra closed her eyes in displeasure over the thought of it, Subaru held her close. Rem looked over the devastation left behind and couldn't help but shed a tear over it.

Shaula reached down and saw a necklace with something embroidered into it...but when she picked it up it bursted and became ashes. She let out a small sad sigh.

"Come then, let's leave."  
"...Let us do something first Beatrice."  
"Alright, Subaru...but don't take too long."

Soon they made a small plaque adorned in flowers, all for the victims of the Barghest attack. They all did a small prayer, while Emilia sang an elvish song, meant to help guide spirits back to the next world.

Afterwards they made their way to the base of the mountain.

* * *

Once they reached it, they saw a small patch of land...that was immaculate.

Green grass, bright colorful flowers, and on the side of the mountain, a waterfall was poured into a pond that had bright colorful fish swimming in the waters.

It was like the sight one would see in a fairy tale. Butterflies danced around them, and a Flutter Bird hovered around Frederica, then at Emilia and Rem, before flying off. The little bird made everyone smile. Beatrice motioned them to come closer

"Stay close…"

Garfiel hugged Mimi close to him, carrying her off the ground.

"Beatrice-"  
"-One of them is already here."

Suddenly, they felt the earth shake beneath their feet and a large booming sound, nearly break open their eardrums.

They held their ears as-

" _ **GROOOOOAAARRRRRR!"  
**_ "Noisy as usual, I suppose."

Beatrice made a sour face as she looked behind them, as they turned around, they could see magma rising several miles away. Then they heard, and felt, stomping.

Something quite big was coming.

Each step sent shivers down their spines.

One by one, they prepared for the worst…

Then the trees ahead of them broke apart...as they encountered their first Great Spirit.

" _ **GROOOOOARRRR! GRRRRAGGHHHHH! ROOOOAR!"  
**_ "Stop scaring my guests, already…!"

In front of them was a giant lizard...no... **a dinosaur**. Subaru recognized it as what one would call a Spinosaurus. It was jet black with shining lime green eyes. It had marking on it's rib area, the same color as it's eyes, the coloring even could be found in it's back spinal fin. This beast also had lime green teeth, claws and talons. At the end of its tail were lime green spikes. On its neck, it had marking like spirals that were the same color as his fangs and such. This monstrosity was at least 15 meters in length.

Intimidating was an understatement for this being.

"Hahhhh, well shit, if it isn't Beatrice…"  
"It's been a while, I suppose."

It's voice was booming and low, even if it did not move it's outh much at all. Beatrice brushed her hair tails as she glanced up at her colleague.

"Still, usually you're not known for being so punctual."  
"I found some fucking extra time to spend. Nothing more."  
"...Ah,my manners."

She held Subaru's hand.

"This is Natsuki Subaru, my contracted partner."  
"Hmmmm...so this is him."

He growled as he got his face closer and observed him up and down.

"Hmmm...greetings then Natsuki Subaru. I am Gustav, the Great Spirit of the South. I dictate over the earth and the lands that our feet touch upon. Fuckin' right?"  
"Y-Yeah for sure. It's a pleasure Great Spirit."

Everyone quickly bowed to him, mostly out of fear.

He chuckled at the sight.

"Crap. Good manners, I'd say."  
"Yes, Betty has taught him well."  
"Well, the others should be arriving soon-"

His speech was cut off as a fire tornado shot down from the sky. Everyone covered their faces from the intense heat and overpowering wind bursts.

It quickly died down.

* * *

"She is always a bit too explosive, kind of pisses me the fuck off."  
"Easy Gutav…and please watch the language..."

Emerging from cloud of dust, was a gorgeous woman. Her exquisite silver eyes complemented her maroon colored hair cut to be asymmetrical, her left side being quite long. It flowed down all the way to past her shoulder, while her right was short, barely passing her ear.

She wore a gorgeous white furisode, ordained in red markings of clouds. Being her back were red colored peacock feathers. She had a pink waist belt covered in white gems, on her hands were rings colored in various shades of red. She also had an actual Peacock accompanying her.

"My oh my, Gustav-kun is on time? This Summit might be quite the game changing event isn't it?"  
"Keh, cut the shit already."  
"My oh my, such a thing to say…"

The arriving spirit then glanced over and saw Subaru...suddenly she was right in front of him, pulling out a red and white fan pressing it under his cheek.

"Oh...my oh my...who is this handsome young man?"  
"Um, Natsuki Subaru…"  
"Uhuhuhu, well tell me Subaru-kun...would you like to contract with me?"  
"HUH?"  
"My oh my. Come on now, being contracted with me will be worthwhile, won't it?"

She pressed her chest against him, making feel her breasts...noting they were the same size as Emilia's making him blush.

Rem tried to intervene.

"Um, excuse me Great Spirit...but-"  
" **-AND WHAT DO YOU WANT GIRL?** "

"Huh?"

"Don't interrupt my fun."

She shot a sharp glare at Rem, before she pointed her fan at her and twirled it around.

Suddenly Rem fell to the ground and held her neck...Emilia rushed to her side.

"REM! What's wrong?!"  
"B...Br…"  
"Huh?!"  
"C-Can't...B...Breathe…"

Her eyes became watery as she felt all the air in her body escaping her. Garfiel set Mimi down as she prepared to fight. The Great Spirit narrowed her eyes at Garfiel, the Peacock she had with her, squawking at him, as if it too was ready to battle.

Subaru grabbed his magic helmet. He would die to protect-

"Enough, I suppose!"

Several Minya spears fired past the Great Spirit and destroyed a nearby boulder, then a crack in the earth appeared, just next to her. She looked over and saw Beatrice and Gustav ready for combat.

"Leave Betty's friends alone, I suppose!"  
"Cut the fucking bullshit and let them be...or will you be fighting both of us?"

The Great Spirit sighed as she returned Rem's air to her and moved away from Subaru.

"Oh my oh my…! I was just having a bit of fun you two."  
"Oh shut it, the fucking blue haired gasping girl tells a different damn story."  
"Tsk."

She stood back before giving a small nod.

"I am Aja. The Great Spirit of the West. I control the flames and wind, thus the very weather of this world is mine to command. Excellent to meet you all."

"Now Subaru dear...if you ever get bored with Beatrice, please, come and find me...I'm always in the mood for a fun playmate."

She hid her mouth with her fan as Subaru hugged Rem.

Beatrice and Gutsav lowered their stances as they saw Aja had calmed down.

"Betty does get a little tired of that teasing, possessive attitude of yours Aja, I suppose."  
"Hehehe, My oh my! Beatrice really does care for these people, is such a thing okay for a Great Spirit?"  
"It is. Betty has experienced many things with these people, so I care for them greatly, I suppose. As opposed to you who plays around with humans and claims territory for themselves."  
"Heh, it's part of my charm."

Gustav mumbled obscenities directed towards her.

Aja sat on her Peacock as she began to wait for the remaining two Great Spirits...sure enough the pond behind them all made a small bell like sound, and emerging from it...was the next Great Spirit.

* * *

A beautiful dark cyan colored haired woman, who opened her eyes to reveal white eyes...the rest of her sclera was black...even so it did not detract from her beauty. She wore an overly large navy blue fur coat, way too big for her size...whether she wore something underneath it, was a mystery.

The spirit's hair was made into chingon style. With a golden hairpin on the side. She had blue eyeliners as well... **then she opened her mouth.**

"Hello…"  
 **"AH!"**

She had vicious long fangs, even more fearsome than Frederica's or Garfiels...however, Beatrice blocked her view of their shocked reactions and whispered to them.

"Don't make negative reactions towards her teeth, I suppose. She's sensitive about it...do it and she'll kill you."  
"O-Okay…"

The spirit noticed their actions and took pity on them, putting a warm white blue scarf over her mouth and spoke with her voice that almost sounded like a harp being played, it was so elegant.

"Here, that should be fine."

"Be at ease guests...I am not intolerable like Aja, nor am I foul mouthed like Gutsav...or even grumpy like Beatrice."

The three spirits in question made sour expressions towards their ally. She simply...laughed...sort of…

"Ha….Ha...Haha...funny."  
"Hahhhh, was that, even a laugh, huuuuu?"

Sekhmet questioned it before everyone nodded in agreement. The spirit then bowed it's head slightly.

"Greetings to you all, I am Vasilisa. I am the Great Spirit of the North. I control the waters of this world and govern the Great Waterfall."  
"Hey there, I'm-"  
"-No need, I was watching you all in the pond, no need to introduce yourself, Natsuki Subaru."

She then noticed how he looked away from her.

"Is something the matter?"  
"N-No, it's just...next to Beako here, you're a really cute spirit…"  
"...W...hahh..UH...Oh…"

She seemed to blush intensely hearing this...before she nodded happily. Looking down at Beatrice.

"He is a kind man."  
"Betty knows how to pick them, I suppose."

* * *

Now the four Great Spirits gathered in a circle, waiting for the last one to show up. The others in the group watched on in curiosity as they had no idea what this fina spirit would be like.

"I hope he's cool like Gutav!"

Garfiel loudly hoped for, making Gustav groan.

"I hope they are as pretty as Vasilisa-sama."

Petra had hoped for this, making Vasilisa cover her face with her scarf, hiding her bright red face.

"Rem is hoping this one is nicer than Aja-sama."

Aja frowned a bit, before turning away her head and sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever the case, my Beako won't lose to it."

Beatrice smiled at Subaru's comment...then Petra noticed it.

"Look everyone...flowers...they're growing right under my feet!"

Everyone looked down and saw countless flowers and weeds sprouting underneath their feet. Soon the pond began bubbling a bit as something was making its way out of it.

Gutav growled expectantly.

"So he finally made it, the fucking bastard."

Sure enough Beatrice walked over to the edge of the pond, she crossed her arms as the being slowly emerged from the water.

A being not normal in the slightest. A being made of what appeared to be plant matter, with horns made of wood adorning it and massive wings made of leaves and vegetation helping it up into the air. He hovered for a bit before it landed next to Beatrice.

This spirit was easily eight to nine feet tall and his red eyes were quite the frightful thing to witness. It then spoke…

"Hello there Beatrice, Great Spirit of the East."

His rough, strong voice accompanied his strong stature immensely.

"Yes it has been quite a while, Great Spirit of the Center, I suppose…But..."

She then looked up at him, with the sun shining behind his back, she could only smile…

"It's good to see you again; **SWAMP THING**."

* * *

Beatrice the Noble Goddess.

Gutav the Jawed King of the Earth.

Aja the Enigmatic Lord of the Skies.

Vasilisa the Baroness of Purity.

And...

Swamp Thing, the Green Guardian

Were all gathered.

And with this...the Summit was to begin.

* * *

 _The Five Great Spirits were now assembled, and their meeting would bring about either the next steps in their far reaching journey...or something else entirely._

* * *

 ** _AN: Yup, he's here too..._**


	103. Chapter 103: A Warning

**AN: The Summit begins. And Swamp Thing (Costume based on his design in the new 52 form) is here! ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred and Three: A Warning

Subaru and the others sat on a large blanket as they all were now in attendance to the Spiritual Summit. The sounds of the waterfall were still nearby as they looked at the Five Great Spirits in a circle…

 **Beatrice**. Great Spirit of the East. Known in Lugnica as the Noble Goddess, while outside she is known as the Child Empress. Her domain was that of time and space, her specialty was mastery of Yin Magic and access to Subaru's Helmet of Divinity and the last remaining of Roswaal's private collections.

 **Gustav.** Great Spirit of the South. Known in Vollachia as the Jawed King of the Earth, while outside he is known as the Magma Overlord. His domain was that of the Earth's crust and ground, as well as keeping watch over the core of their world; his specialty was mastery of Earth Magic and has access to stones that eliminate mana from the atmosphere for several days.

 **Aja.** Great Spirit of the West. Known in Kararagi as the Enigmatic Lord of the Skies, outside she is known as the Firebird Typhoon. Her domain was that of the weather of the world, and her specialty was Fire and Wind Magic Mastery, as well as having access to the mysterious floating island Argonauts and several Metia she keeps to herself.

 **Vasilisa.** Great Spirit of the North. Known in the currently war torn Gusteko as the Baroness of Purity, while outside she is known as Specter of Ice. Her domain is that of the waters of this world and to keep guard the Great Waterfall, her specialty was mastery of Water Magic and has access to a lake deep in her mountain home that is said to grant mastery over magic.

 **Swamp Thing.** Great Spirit of the Center. Known throughout the world as the Green Guardian. His domain is the protection over all plant life of this world and to see balance with living beings and their natural homes. He controls the mysterious powers of the Green, but is also a master of Yang Magic.

Now the delegations would start.

* * *

"Now then, I Swamp Thing, will start this meeting."

They all nodded, all the while the others were watching intently. He scratched his wooden horns, which almost appeared to take the shape of antlers atop his head, before coming up with his decision.

"We will go in order of North, West, South, East and Center. Now, is everyone alright with this order of requests?"  
"Sure."

Aja fanned herself as she responded, getting Swamp Thing to motion his hand to the Spirit who would start.

"Then, Vasilisa, please start."  
"Thank you. My biggest issue to resolve is the current civil war going on in my territory."

Gutsav slammed his tail on the ground, startling Emilia and Rem.

"So those fuckers are still at it huh? Damn man."  
"Of course Gustav-dono, the people's frustrations with the inequality set by the royalists was too much to bear, especially after the ending results of the Convergence War. So much devastation and destruction would be too much for anyone to bear. Tempers years in the making would flare up."  
"Well...yeah, it's the same with my home."

"The reason I bring this up is that many innocent people are being caught in the crossfire between the Loyalists Storm Army and the Separatists Solar Army. I want help in getting them to safety. But even the Separatist Leader, Umbra Liam, is unable to spare his time."

Aja shook her head.

"Sorry, but I can't do much, the Kararagi City States won't bring in any refugees, due to fear of them bringing in the Amazo Virus with them."  
"But wasn't it contained?"  
"My oh my...Yeah, but human paranoia usually takes precedent doesn't it?"

Vasilisa looked despondent about it…

"Well shit, sorry, but since you're country is alllll, theeee, waaaay, on the other side of the fucking world, there isn't much I can do. And if I did, it could cause a ruckus."  
"...Thanks anyways."  
"Yeah."

Gustav scratched his neck with his clawed fingers. Swamp Thing decided to give his own participation.

"There is not much vegetation in Gusteko, thus I have no way of completely intervening."  
"No, at least you were thinking of helping...thank you Swamp Thing-dono."

At this point there was a heaviness in the air, no was able to help in the first request of this meeting. Vasilisa seemed quite depressed that there was no-

"How foolish, I suppose."  
"Beatrice-dono?"  
"Hmph, create an ice path to the Lugnica border, I will talk with the Queen of Lugnica and have them start a refugee program. You're people might be uncomfortable for a while, but they will still be alive, I suppose."

"R-Really?"  
"Yes, you have my word, I suppose."

Vasilisa smiled as removed her scarf from over her mouth.

"Thank you Beatrice-dono."  
"Y-Your welcome."

Beatrice blushed embarringly at her happiness.

Subaru was more than proud that Beatrice had changed into such a trustworthy person, one that helped whenever she could. He could only wink at her, to which she smiled back at.

* * *

"Now then, I suppose. Aja, what's your issue?"  
"Hmmmmm...well, I need some help dealing with my floating island."  
"Huh? Why would that be an issue-"  
"-I lost it."

It was quiet as everyone just stared at Aja's bashful smile. All the while Beatrice face-palmed herself, while letting out a groan.

Gustav and Vasilisa clenched their fists and yelled at her.

"How did you lose a floating fucking island?! It's in the damn sky! Shit!"  
"Can't you just find it yourself, Aja-dono?"

Aja played with her hair.

"Well I've been busy as of late, and so when I turned around lately...zi saw it wasn't in the air."  
"That's incredible neglectful. Still...how is losing it an issue?"  
"I stored a powerful magical item on it...I think it'd be dreadful if someone found out and they tried to steal it."  
"Oh Aja-dono, please be more mindful."

Swamp Thing sighed.

"Since the island is filled with vegetation I will be able to sense it's whereabouts, after this meeting, I will aid you in finding it."  
"My oh my, thanks Green Guardian! I will owe you something in the future!"  
"Just do us all a favor and keep a closer eye on your property."

Everyone nodded with annoyance clearly on their faces.

Aja seemed to laugh about it.

* * *

Gustav nodded his head as he yawned.

"I just need some advice on how to deal with the mother fucking issue with the rulers of the country."  
"Firstly, stop it with the language already, I suppose. Secondly, how is it going with that?"  
"Badly, everyone and their fuckin mother wants to take the country, and for some damn reason I got to be the one to mediate it all. Shit, this sucks."

He snarled a bit as he twisted his tail around. Vasilia scratched her hair as she glanced at him.

"Are the ones coming forward that bad for the country or something?"  
"Well, the thing is there are at least five damn candidates of worth, of which I have given express blessings for being in the running. This is especially due to the fact that their stupid ass process of the previous emperor fucking different broads across the empire, and then having them battle for the throne...is not a damn option anymore."  
"Hm, and who are some of these candidate?."  
"Eh. Three of them are just some nobleman kids, at least they have some fucking intelligence to them. As for the other two, there's a girl named Lordi Garza, she's okay, though in my fucking opinion, she's not at all that physically strong, so she has an ass-ton of soldiers around her."  
"For you to know her name speaks volumes though. And the last?"  
"Hm...oh yeah, some chick named Priscilla Barielle."

Emilia stood up in total loss of composure.

"Priscilla is running for the throne Gustav-sama?!"  
"Yeah...oh that's right, she was with you during the Convergence War; then maybe…"  
"Maybe…"  
"Alright, thanks...Emilia was it?"  
"Ye-yes...I guess you could say I'm um, uh...Natsuki Emilia."

Subaru looked away as he began to feel faint and hot, hearing her say that. Rem let him rest his head on her shoulder as she giggled at his embarrassed reaction. Petra pouted as Sarah patted her head.

Gustav titled his head and…

"GRAGHAHAHAHAHAHA! This group is fucking hilarious, Shit! I wish I had these kind of people around me back home. But alright, Natsuki Emilia...thanks to you, I've decided to make her take the throne."  
"...HUH?! Seriously?! You're going to make her the King of Vollachia?"  
"Yup, she seems the most qualified in my own amazing opinion. And her participation in the War shows she has a backbone! Fuck, that makes things easy!"  
"Well, um, doesn't that mean she'll need a knight to protect her?"  
"For the meanwhile, I'll have the shitty guards protect her when she's in public places, as for a knight...heh fuck yeah, there's someone I found that I've been training in combat. To replace Blue Lighting Cecilus."

The other spirits were indeed surprised to hear this.

Swamp Thing had to ask about it.

"And who that would be?"  
"A kid I discovered, his name's Zulu Creed. The fucker has potential, so I've begun training him in combat, and have had instructors teach him how to use weapons and magic."  
"Can he reach the Blue Lightning's level of strength?"  
"Sure, at his current level he's not there...but he's also as strong as Royal Guard from Lugnica and the little bastard is only eight years old."  
"My, eight was it? Then he has the talent for it."  
"Hell yeah! Then that's that. My request is done."

Gustav looked over at Emilia one last time and nodded to her, to which she bowed respectfully at him.

And so the meeting continued.

* * *

Swamp Thing had the floor go to Beatrice.

"Okay...the thing I need help in, is to find Bruce Wayne and free him from the void."

The spirits nodded as they heard her request to bring back a hero who sacrificed themselves to an endless suffering, all to save the world. Their answer was clear and unanimous.

.

.

.

.

" **NO."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Subaru and the others froze as they gave their answer. No..it was less they said their answer, but just spat it out. They didn't even deliberate on it, or think for even a second about it...they simply just said it.

Beatrice tapped her foot as she gave a disappointed look.

"And why is that, I suppose?"  
"Beatrice-dono, while we all admire and respect Batman-dono for his actions back at the Algol Tree. His fate is clear and done."  
"Then if you all admire him, help me get him back!"  
"It's not that easy…"  
"Of course it is. I just need even one of you to help track the point where we breach the space time continuum and reach where he is stuck in."

Gustav slammed his tail on the floor.

"Sure, do that then! Do the same fucking kind of shit that the Apocatastasis Society was doing then! Mess around with goddamn structures of space and time!"  
"This is different Gustav, I suppose!"  
"Maybe the goals are different but the outcomes would be the same!"  
"No, that's not accurate at all!"  
"The fuck it isn't! Reality, is in a sense, still healing after what the Anti-Monitor did! Shit...Look around at what's happened! If you break the dimensional structure of our world...then you might do something to the Multiverse!"  
"Not at all, Betty is the Yin Master of this world, I can make sure it doesn't go that way, I suppose!"  
"...Then what about Envy?"

She twitched a bit.

It was something she didn't really want to think about, and it was evident she almost hardly planned for it.

"Envy is still in there most likely, if you breach through; that fucking asshole will try and get back as well! What are you going to do then?!"  
"We'll grab Bruce and make it out of there before it can escape-"  
"-THINK THIS FUCKING THROUGH, BEATRICE!"

Everyone flinched at his roaring voice.

"With all the damn trouble we already have going on around us, the fucking last thing we need is that thing making its way out back here and causing more destruction."  
"...Bruce needs us."  
"...I know. Fuck! I'm sorry, but I'm not helping."

Gustav growled at her, informing her that his decision was made.

Vasilisa closed her eyes as she nodded.

"I apologize Beatrice-dono, even though you are going to help me with the refugee situation...I find myself with my own decision on this matter...forgive me…"  
"...Vasilisa…"  
"I agree with Gustav-dono. The danger is too great, I refuse to help as well."

Beatrice was now downtrodden, seeing half of her allies deny her help. Aja closed her fan as she looked over at Beatrice.

"My oh my, such a terrible thing...but...Kararagi needs my assistance more than anything at the moment, I call it my territorial home and thus will never participate in something that could bring it further ruin."  
"Even you huh?"  
"Sorry fellow Great Spirit...but I Aja, also will not help you."

She sat on her Peacock's back and returned to fanning herself.

"How could you all…?"

"..."

"How could you all turn your backs on Batman, I suppose!?"

"..."  
"Bruce has done everything to save this world, so much of his body broken, so much of his soul tarnished, so many sacrifices made...even now, he suffers, and when he learns that he can truly never return back to his original world, he'll be more distraught than ever, I suppose! He's saved all of us...he's...that man is…"

Beatrice held back as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, something Aja noticed first.

"Betty sees that man as one of her greatest friends! Next to Subaru and Lewes, I have not felt such respect to a person in the last four hundred years, I suppose!"  
"Beatrice…"  
"...I don't care. Betty doesn't care! Betty will do this on her own, I don't need your help to find him or rescue him! We'll all do just fine on our own, I suppose!"

Beatrice gave them all a sour look as they looked at her out of pity more than anything. All of this for just one person, they simply couldn't fathom it.

Swamp Thing sighed.

"Beatrice."  
"What, you too? You're also going to abandon Bruce as well, I suppose?"  
"...I will help you."

Everyone in attendance was shocked by his shifting declaration.

"Swamp Thing-dono are you sure you should be doing this?!"  
"Vasilia, I'm doing what I think is right at the moment, and as such, I do not see this being a threat to the Green of this world."  
"Still-"  
"-I feel that I personally owe Batman this as much. I will simply help her find the place she needs to go, nothing more."

Beatrice wiped away stray tears, she did a courteous bow to him.

"Thank you swamp-"  
"-Do not get the wrong idea though."  
"Huh?"

The toine in his voice and atmosphere changed instantly.

"Though I will aid you in finding the place where he is trapped...I expect nothing to go wrong in his retrieval. Though I am merely a piece of consciousness of the original Swamp Thing, that has found itself in this world, I have made my own body and have absorbed enough spiritual powers to make myself this world's new Green Guardian. As such this world is now my new home."  
"Betty understands, I suppose."  
"So...if a disaster results in this...know that even if it is resolved…"

Swamp Thing had a yellow glow around him as large venus fly traps sprung out of the ground, snarling at Beatrice. Gustav had magma leaking out of the ground under his feet. Aja had a her Peacock feathers surround themselves in fiery wind. Vasilisa had shards of ice form around her shoulders.

The pressure nearly crushed Subaru and the others.

The Spirits were all glaring at her.

"If something like that happens, you will be held accountable, Beatrice. And that means, imprisonment...or **death**."  
"...Beatrice accepts."

She bowed.

The other spirits relaxed and dissipated their strong powers, gving Subaru and the others a chance to breathe.

"Thus, as I personally have no inquiries to resolve...this Summit is adjourned."

The first ever Spiritual Summit was now at an end.

* * *

"Then I best be going now. Subaru-dono, everyone, best of luck to you all!"

They waved Vasilisa goodbye as she hopped into the pond and simply vanished.

Gustav stomped his foot on the ground, and the very earth below him broke apart, showing the light of magma and such emanating out of it.

"Alright ya crazy bastards, don't get the world fucked up now! See you again someday!"  
"BYE!"

Everyone watched as Gustav went into the giant crack and walked down...as he disappeared from view, the crack closed shut.

Aja blew a kiss at them.

"My oh my! It was interesting to meet you all! Hopefully you come by in six months for the next Summit! Ta ta!"

She tapped her Peacock on the head with her fan, and in a burst of flames it became a giant radiant Phoenix. Everyone was stunned into silence. She hopped on it's back and it let out a loud chirp. It rose into the air and flew away high above the clouds.

Swamp Thing took deep breath as she held one of his hands. He focused as he sot out countless vines from his feet. They went far away in a rapid pace, Beatrice opened her closed eyes as they emenated a pink glow...soon that pink golow traveled all along the vines.

After a few short seconds, they stopped this odd ritual and bowed to each other.

"Then if it is all done-"  
"-Yes, Betty has found him. Thank you Swamp Thing."  
"Not to worry, just helping an old friend is all."

"Yes."  
"Just...remember what we spoke of today, please. And this as well... **a warning**."

"What you desire...might come at a cost."  
"...Betty...will prevent that from happening."

Swamp Thing sighed as he rubbed his head, but soon nodded, Beatrice nodded in compliance as well and the two shook hands.

He stepped back and took in a deep breath.

"Respect the Green everyone, and luck shall be on your side!"

He then punched the ground next to him, and grass sprung up, flowers bloomed and the ravaged village of Midas had large trees spring out of the ground. They covered the wasteland, save for the small plaque Subaru and the others set up...and now it looked as though, that very village never existed in the first place.

Subaru was left speechless by his overwhelming power.

Swamp Thing nodded at them with a smile, before he calmly fell backwards onto the ground and he became a tangle of vines and flowers, then it calmed down and the Great Spirit left.

Beatrice then pointed west to where they were.

"That way, I suppose."

Garfiel looked at the direction she pointed.

"So, he's ther' huh?"  
"Yes, it will be a four day journey at most...but in the end, that's where we'll need to be."

Everyone nodded, and soon enough they began to move out once again, leaving the forest that replaced Midas and the large mountain known as Deacon Blues, behind.

"Hey Beatrice."  
"Yes, Petra?"  
"Did we meet him before?"  
"...During the conflict, he helped us...why?"  
"...Don't know why, but he seemed familiar, somehow."

Beatrice shook her head and smiled, taking Petra's hand as they made a run to the carriage.

* * *

It was another night out in the forest, Beatrice finished setting up the barrier around them, as to protect them from unwanted attention...then she heard something.

"Who's there, I suppose?"  
"Hey Beatrice...san."  
"Oh, Shaula."

Shaula stepped wrapped in a blanket, leaving only her long slender legs to be seen. She stood atop the carriage, jumping down to speak with Beatrice. She was now kneeling down to whisper.

"You sense it too right?"  
"Correct, something has been following these past few days, I suppose."  
"What is it?"  
"Don't know just yet, but soon...we should prepare to chase it away or-"  
"-Confront it."  
"Yes, I suppose."

They both nodded as they made their way back to their own sleeping arrangements.

All the while several yards away...some tall bushes moved erratically.

Beatrice was asleep nuzzled to Subaru. Even if she grunted as it was quite uncomfortable...due to being in between Emilia and Rem who were also nuzzled to him on each side. Subaru whined a bit in his sleep.

Darkness, this was all Subaru could see…

Then he was hearing a muffled voice, one that he thought he could recognize…

" _...m...l…"_

More and more he traveled through the darkness...until he could see a light shoot down and shine on something.

" _P...e…"_

Now he was close and could see a dark armored individual kneeling on the ground, his arms hung low; his helmet was off, revealing his face. Handsome he thought, but it was bruised, cut up and cracked. His bright blue eyes, were filled with no light and he had large bags under his eyes.

As he looked up at him, the eyes began to bleed and widen hideously. A hissing sound escaped his open mouth.

" _PLEASE HELP ME."_

"HAGGGHHHHHH!"

Subaru woke up screaming from the odd dream he had, but it felt more than a dream for sure. As he looked around, he saw Emilia were also sitting up, fear drenched on their faces.

Rem held her chest as if her heart was going to jump out.

Emilia held her head as if it was ready to fall off.

Subaru of course asked…

"You saw him didn't you?"

Their terrified nods were all the answer he needed. Beatrice sat up, calm and collected but understanding to their plight.

"Betty thinks as we get closer, we'll see more visions of Bruce I suppose."  
"But why?"  
"Betty theorizes he could probably sense us, and is using whatever mana he has left to try and communicate with us, I suppose. To have us help him get out of there...it would seem even a mind as strong as his, has a limit…"

As they tried to deliberate further.

They heard screaming coming from the carriage.

* * *

Frederica was in the dark void seeing the dark armored man kneeling on the ground, a single source of light revealing him. He looked up at her, making her heart beat so hard she feared it would interrupt her breathing.

Then she felt a tug on her sleeve...she looked down and a young cute girl with long black hair, green eyes and in a long dark dress. She smiled at her, revealing her own sharp teeth…

" _Help papa, okay?"_

These words broke her heart.

" **EYAGGHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Frederica sat up, screaming and crying as she did. Petra did her best to stop her from hurting herself, just as Sarah rushed into the carriage.

"Yes, Frederica, Stop it!"  
"Frederica- onee sama! Calm down it's okay!"

Frederica could only snivel in response as she held her shoulders, trembling from the sight.

"You saw him right now didn't you?"  
"I…"  
"We all just saw him right now. It's okay to-"  
"-It's not just that Sarah...I saw her too."  
"Her?"  
"A little girl, black hair, green eyes...so cute...it hurt seeing her. IT CRUSHED ME. IT BROKE MY HEART. WHY? WHO WAS THAT GIRL?!"

Beatrice was now at the door...she hugged her elbows, looking away slightly as she did her best to answer.

"Frederica."  
"Hm?"  
"Does the name, Miliana, sound familiar?"  
"...Yes...No...I don't know."

She clenched some of her long flowing blonde hair.

"That girl was...the daughter you and Bruce were supposed to have, I suppose."  
"Huh?"  
"You were pregnant right before the Convergence started."  
"I was...with child? His child?"

The shock spread all around the people gathered outside the carriage.

Beatrice nodded sadly, looking down. She also didn't want to remember.

"The scar on your stomach…"  
"...THEN-"  
"-Yes. During the conflict you received a wound there, I suppose. While you survived. The baby did not."  
"...I see…"

She grabbed her stomach…

"Then that girl...that precious little thing…"  
"...Most likely, that is what your daughter would have ended up looking like, I suppose...I'm sorry."

Frederica silently cried as Petra and Sarah hugged her.

The idea that a memory of a precious gift became also lost, was something unsettling for the rest of the team...they also felt the returning pain of when the child was taken from them. So everyone crammed into the carriage and made a group hug.

Beatrice joined in...all the while talking to herself.

"Betty will fix things...Betty will save us all, I suppose...SAVE HIM."

Funny enough the entire group, exhausted, piled into the carriage and slept there, even if it was uncomfortable.

* * *

Three more days passed as they traveled along the roads leading to their destination. Frederica was able to calm down exponentially and continued taking care of everyone's needs along with Rem. Also with luck, their dreams stopped that night and they were able to get a plentiful rest...even if Sekhmet kept falling asleep for no better reason than bad habits.

Forcing Garfiel to drag her around.

Beatrice was sitting in the passenger seat when she furrowed her brows.

"Stop the carriage, I suppose."  
"Beako?"  
" **SUBARU! STOP THE CARRIAGE!** "

The carriage came to a sudden halt. Everyone inside was understandably cautious of what was happening.

Beatrice leaped down, just as Shaula jumped out of the door and faced due south of them. Everyone else came running out as well.

"Hey what's going on Beatrice?!"  
"Petra! Stay close to the others, I suppose!"

Petra looked quite scared but still held onto her yet released bo staff, all the while being hugged by Sekhmet. Frederica guarded Petra and Sekhmet as she faced the same direction.

Garfiel slammed his fist into his palm and Mimi spun her trademark staff around.

"Wha's up, somethin' itchin' for a figh'?!"  
"...Something has been following us these past few days, I suppose."  
"...WHA?! And ya' didn' say nothin' abou' it?!"  
"Originally me and Shaula were going to take care of it, I suppose...but now it suddenly got too close. Now we have to confront or it will grow bolder by the day!"

She summoned several Minya spears, Rem readied her morningstar and Emilia summoned an ice warhammer. Subaru got his whip ready just in case and Sarah got a forearm blade ready from her armor. Shaula sighed as she brought out one of her hell snipe needles out, spinning it around at a rapid movement.

"Come out, I suppose!"

Nothing.

Silence.

"We all know you are there! Betty can smell the mana leaking from you!"

Nothing.

Everyone was on guard.

"Don't be a fool and just get out here you fool-"

"-And here I was trying to surprise you all."

An hideous and eerie voice cret out from the woods in, with it a sudden feeling pressure began pouring out of the trees. Soon, they saw countless animals running for their lives in the opposite direction.

Even Shep was holding back its instinct to run as far away as possible from this threat.

Subaru grabbed the handle for his whip as sweat drenched his face.

Then a tree fell several yards in front of them. Emerging from the shadows of the forest...eyes and mouth glowing bright orange, something akin to a jack o lantern.

"Beatrice, what is the little spirit like you doing all the way out here? I am curious."  
"...YOU!"  
"Is that any way to speak to someone who has been dying to see you all again?"

As the being moved closer, they could hear the rattling of chains follow suit. Everyone was ready to fight...until they saw the large imposing figure step out of the shadows.

A tall being, easily eight to nine feet tall, but more of a nightmarish creature. With features resembling those of a demon and a skeletal corpse, his eyes and mouth glew bright orange, , he fights with a chained hook-like sickle. Belts wrapped around his elongated clawed arms, a brown vest he had on torn up, along with the bottom of his grey pants, revealing his monster like feet.

A monster, yet human as well.

He looked strong, yet his stomach appeared like he suffered from some form of malnourishment, caving the gut in a bit.

Bits of crow feathers were poking out of his shoulders...and a noose was wrapped around his neck.

"After all these years, have you forgotten me?"  
"How could Betty forget something like you?! Everyone in this world knows of the evil you have caused, I suppose!"

"It's all for a unifying principle goal, is it not?"  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

The being chuckled as he picked up the large hook like sickle attached to the chains he was dragging earlier...with an eerie green aura expelling from his body.

Everyone was tense. They had never seen something like this monster before…especially…

"Betty despises you, I suppose! You! Leader of the Anti-Life Society. Scourge of the new world, and first of the four Vile Spirits! Tell Betty, I suppose! Why have you followed us here, Amygdala?!"  
"Hahhhhhhh…"

"No...you don't go by that name any more do you, I suppose!?"

It was creepy. Horrifying. Dreadful...how his face was a sack like mask.

"Then answer Betty now! ANSWER ME! **SCARECROW!** "

 _Ever closer to their final point, they encounter an evil that should not exist..._

* * *

 ** _AN: Guess who's back, and this time in his Injustice 2 costume? What is this Scarecrow capable of?...Tune in next time, to find out!_**


	104. Chapter 104: Evil Itself

**AN: Team Subaru vs. Scarecrow? Yup. Here it is, ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred Four: Evil Itself

Emilia and Rem fired countless ice spears at the large imposing figure known as Scarecrow, only for him to actually spit out a barrier with the strange green mist coming from his body. The ice based attacks broke apart in contact with his magic. He then rushed forward and met against Garfiel, the young man kicked at him, only for the beast like man to use his large forearm to block it. As he did, Garfiel held his head for a second...he saw images of a fight he had with someone, slightly similar to him. Not as tall or imposing...but someone quite familiar. He saw Julius there too...he just couldn't remember where he saw this all. But he ignored it.

The impact broke apart the ground underneath them, and Scarecrow grabbed his foot and tossed across the forest, making him slam through countless trees. Shaula fired her spears of light at him, only for him to slice them apart with his sickle, the sparks fell to the ground and started making a fire...which now engulfed a nearby tree.

Subaru put on his Helmet of Divinity, and along with Beatrice, fired Minya blades at him, only for Scarecrow to crawl at a rapid speed along the grassy ground, dodging them. He then tossed out his sickle, and while Subaru and Beatrice used Murak to float away, the sickle cut through countless trees behind them, the chains somehow getting longer. Mimi was in the air as she fired her sonic scream, Scarecrow then backflipped his body around, dodging the attack, and vomiting out a swarm of insects from his mouth that attacked her. She fell to the ground as Scarecrow used his remaining chains in hands to swat Mimi into a nearby boulder, breaking it apart. Frederica felt some sort of alarming rage in seeing this.

"No! Mimi-chan!"

Sarah and Frederica charged at him, only for him to disappear as green mist. They stopped their charge only for two Scarecrows to appear next to the both of them, who punched them both in the face before hurling green gas at them, sending them flying back. They held their faces as if they were in pain. Shaula attacked him with a large beam with her hands, only for him to fall into a green mist portal, once again disappearing.

He appeared behind her and used a discus punch, his fist wrapped in chains, right at her, even she was suprised at his speed and strength, being almost comparable to that of the previous Sword Saint, Reid. She caught herself on the ground, just as Scarecrow landed. Then he blocked a boulder strike and dodged a strike by the Morningstar. He growled as Rem, who had her horn out, charged at him. He laughed a bit as he then used his scythe to cut open his chest, and a green light escaped his wound.

Once Rem saw it, she dropped her weapon and let out a terrified scream, Scarecrow shot out his scythe and stabbed through her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He let out a small joyful roar as he headbutted her away, just several green Minya blades were summoned by him. He fired them, only for Garfiel to return and get Rem out of the way. The blades riddled the forestside, destroying everything in its path.

Nearby, the rest of the forest was quickly burning away, engulfed by the ensuing battle.

Subaru and Beatrice were floating in the air, firing away at him with their Minya spells, but he was going as far as to counter them with his own green magic spears. He then laughed a bit, as he crawled over to Shaula who began trading blows with him, showing them all that they were practically evenly matched.

"Beatrice, who is this guy?!"  
"Scarecrow. At least he calls himself that."  
"He-...He wasn't always?"

Beatrice shook her head as she summoned her staff.

"Once, he was the original Scarecrow's contracted spirit. However, years ago Garfiel and Julius killed him, leaving the spirit, Amygdala, abandoned. It seems his influence caused the spirit to become further corrupted and now it has become this...THING."

She furrowed her brows...just as she saw Scarecrow kick away Shaula, blast away several of Emilia's ice attacks and guard against Garfiel's punch.

"What are you scared of Garfiel Tinsel?"  
"Not an asshole like ya!"  
"What about losing Mimi?"

Garfiel flew into a rage and unleashed a flurry of punches against him, only for another Scarecrow to appear behind him, grabbing his legs, then the original version grabbed his arms.

They pulled until a loud snapping sound could be heard, then the copy bursted into green gas. Now facing a bloody Garfiel, he shot out of his hands a shockwave of green mist, which burned his chest and sent him flying away.

Emilia launched a plethora of ice attacks against him, only for the spirit to punch through them and stab the ground with his trusty weapon, green cracks appeared in the floor and shot out towards Emilia. She dodged in the nick of time as green gas fired at incredible speed and destroyed more of the burning forest.

"What's wrong Emilia? Afraid of losing someone like you did Puck?"  
"Shut your horrible mouth, don't speak his name again!"

He then grew large crow like wings on his back and zoomed past Shaula and Garfiel, clawing at Emilia, even she was unable to dodge the slicing attack. He made the wing retract back and instead spider like appendages stabbed into Emilia's shoulder and legs several times before Scarecrow launched himself into a flying headbutt and made Emilia crash into a nearby tree.

" **EMILIA!"  
**  
Subaru and Beatrice fired a shockwave at Scarecrow, but he merely chuckled as he made his right arm grow to nearly double its size, blocking the attack. Now back to normal size, he ran forward grabbing a boulder that was twice his frame and slammed it on top of Shaula.

Petra watched on at a seemingly safe distance with Sekhmet, watching in horror as her friends were losing against the strange monster. The little maid hugged her Bo Staff, feeling useless that she couldn't help them in the slightest. Then, Sekhmet panicked when she saw Scarecrow tilt his head at them….he was going to attack them.

He charged at them like a wild animal, mowing through Shaula's needle attacks by spinning the scythe around by it's chain. His hideous mask-like face and glowing orange eyes and mouth struck fear deep into Petra's heart.

Then, Subaru and Beatrice fired beams down at him, forcing him to maneuver around them and back to his starting point. Sure enough, Subaru and Beatrice landed back down and activated their trump card against him.

"E.M.T.!"

Erasing the ability to use magic around them, Scarecrow only scoffed at them. Rushing forward with his hook scythe in hand.

"E.M.M.!"

They took the strike but flew forward several meters, before Beatrice used her staff to slam the tip down and stop their acceleration. Scarecrow clawed at the ground and launched a green Minya spear at them, it bounced off thanks to their spell.

This earned him a punch by Shaula, but he used his forearm to block it.

"You're going down Scarecrow!"  
"Really? Just like your teacher?"  
"AH!"

Shaula was obivously shaken by his comment, making the Vile Spirit spread his orange mouth wide.

"Ohhhh, Flugel's death still haunts you, doesn't it Shaula?"

He then vomited out a green stream of gas at her face. She held her face as she screamed madly, only for her to stomped to the ground by Scarecrow. He stomped her again and again, over and over. Before he began wiping her with his chains, laughing as he did. Shaula whimpered and begged forgiveness...

"Sensei, I'm so sorry. Please. Please! Please, don't leave me! I'm sorry-"

"Look at this! Frozen in perpetual fear, even the former Great Sage is unable to do a thing! Fear! Dread! Terror! **THAT IS THE POWER MY FRIEND, CRANE, VALIDATED FOR ME!"**

Garfiel used his shields to try and smack away Scarecrow, but claws erupted out of his mouth and grabbed him mid air. They then began leaking out green slime, which hurt Garfiel intensely. They then tossed him away.

Subaru used King's Reach to try and knock him away, but he actually used his scythe to block the attack. Only for Beatrice to appear behind him.

"Al Minya."  
"Oh how scary!"

He was then struck down by her powerful attack, causing a massive earthquake that broke apart the ground. Sekhmet put up a wind dome barrier around themselves and the carriage. A nearby mountain cracked apart from the force of the attack and many trees uprooted from the ground.

The attack could be seen in the far distance, even from high up above the clouds…

* * *

As Beatrice and Subaru panted and gasped for air…

Scarecrow emerged from the cloud of debris and laughed.

"Come on then Beatrice! Come and take my life!"  
"Filthy monster...YOU NEVER ANSWERED BETTY IN THE FIRST PLACE, I SUPPOSE!"  
"Oh...right. THe reason I was following you was just morbid curiosity. Nothing more...especially in the fact that you seem to be desiring to bring back Batman."  
"Of course, he is Betty's friend."  
"Even if bringing him back...could result in something tragic happening?"  
"No...Betty will not allow that, I SUPPOSE!"  
"Oh come on now Beatrice, we all know that when it comes to you and Natsuki Subaru...you just get people killed!"

"The Sword Saint. Linnea Helena. The citizens of this world...Just being around you two has cursed everyone. Cursed…? That's right! Hahahaha! Let's not forget the ones whose lives you've ruined as well! Like Reinhard's mother, awakened from her slumber with all her loved ones gone! Or the Karsten daughter, with her soul shattered and left a dribbling mess of a human being!? HA! Everything you do, results in disasters does it not-"  
" **NONSENSE**! Everything you say is just poison and-"  
" **-THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE BRUCE WAYNE?** "

Beatrice was silenced by his words, making the large beast chuckle at the sight.

He pointed at her, his eyes and mouth glowing more intensely.

"And even you saving this world was a critical mistake was it not?! The Anti-Monitor and Satella were so close in ending the world and bringing about a new existence. Now that you all have stopped it, the world is on the brink of chaos, is it not? The fear and anxiety has spread throughout the lands...giving me quite the pleasurable view."  
"Disgusting…"  
"But it is evident that the life that exists now was a mistake! The world was supposed to end in the Convergence War! And thus it falls upon me and the other Vile Spirits to end this world and by oding that...we will show the futility of life! As such, my Anti-Life Society will discover the Anti-Life Incantation and prove to you all the futility of this pathetic existence!"  
"That is your goal, I suppose? To either destroy the world, or prove life...is meaningless?"  
"...In a sense...once life is proven to be worthless, fear will strike in everyone's hearts...AND I SCARECROW will be victorious….then we can all die together."

Both of them, as well as the rest of the group were now on their feet. Staring at the spirit and hearing his psychotic declaration. Many of their expressions showed the disbelief in his disturbing psyche. Now, Scarecrow sighed as he gripped his hook scythe, dragging his chains across the ground...

"Now all I have to do is-"

Then a beeping sound was heard, he stopped walking and grabbed something from his pocket.

It was a converging mirror.

He answered it immediately.

"Yes? Speak."  
"Scarecrow-sama, this is Ovidius. I've contacted you to let you know...we found it."  
"...I see, excellent. This will help us in the long run I concur."  
"Will you be heading down here?"

Scarecrow paused for a moment as he peered over at his opponents, as they cautiously waited for a response.

"...Yes, I am going right now."  
"Excellent, we shall be waiting your return."

He hung up the call as he smiled widely at them all.

"Now, sorry we couldn't finish things here...but I am afraid I must get going. Business with the Society and all."  
"WAIT!"

Scarecrow used his sickle to slice open the air behind him, a large green tear opened and showed a dark foggy landscape on the other side. As he began heading to it...Shaula charged at him...only for a Guandao to push out of the portal, right by Scarecrow and pushed Shaula back. She stomped her feet down, as everyone rushed by her...only to see it.

In the tear, in the fog inside, they could see countless silhouettes. Some human. Some demi-human and a few armored individuals...numbering in the near hundred.

As Scarecrow was nearly through he turned around and winked at them...before he let out a hideous roar, one that echoed out past the mountains they were nearby. He then clapped his hands.

"Sorry I have to leave, but please enjoy yourselves..."  
" **SCARECROW!** "

He made it through the portal and it closed on them. They could only stare in disbelief as they were unable to do anything to him...and he could have easily killed several of them, easily.

* * *

Garfiel helped up Mimi, who could only sigh at the results of the fight. Shaula looked at Subaru who checked her up and down.

"Are you alright Shaula?"  
"Y-Yeah, a few scrapes and bruises…"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help."  
"...It's okay..Subaru...thanks for worrying about me."  
"Of course, we're close aren't we? Of course I would worry about you."  
"...Okay."

She seemed to blush a bit when he said this, making him tilt his head.

His eyes sunk though when Emilia and Rem made their way to them, showing the injuries they sustained...as well as-

"Rem...your hair."  
"Oh...yes…"

The side of Rem's hair that covered her right eye...was now white as snow.

Subaru concluded in his mind that Scarecrow's attack on her caused such distress in her that her hair whitened in a patch. He fell to his knees as he punched the ground. Rem and Emilia made it over to him, seeing the regret in his eyes, he tossed off his helmet in frustration.

"Even now...I can't do anything-"  
"-Subaru-kun."

Rem kneeled down to hug him tenderly.

"Rem, I'm sorry I couldn't-"  
"-Nonsense. Subaru-kun overworks himself when it come to helping us...Rem doesn't mind this change to her, as long as Subaru-kun still wants Rem."  
"...Hell yes I do! Rem, I love you right? So no matter what, I need you by my side."

She smiled as she hugged him around the neck, Emilia joining in as well. Petra and Sekhmet made it over, seemingly relieved that no one died in the fight.

"Still, if I see Scarecrow again, I'll make him pay for hurting everyone."  
"Hell ye' Boss! Tha' fucka is gonna ge' his some day!"

They both smiled, intending to begin moving.

Then they felt the ground began to tremble and shake.

Something was coming towards them.

From the cloud of debris, they saw it.

A dog, one that someone would recognize as a giant pitbull.

A jet black dog, easily twelve feet tall and four feet long. It had a single glowing pink eye in the middle of its face.

As it snarled at them, they could the intense heat escaping its mouth.

Beatrice grasped Subaru's collar. He could see the panic on her face.

"This is…"  
"Beatrice...what is it?"  
"Damn...One of the three God Beasts."

Everyone followed her panic with their own, as they stared up at the snarling monster in front of them. Then-

"It's the Inflamed Barghest."

" **GRAGGGROOOOAAAARWOOOOOO!"**

It let out a mighty roar as a pink bright fire covered it's entire body.

* * *

Garfiel launched a large boulder at the beast, but it sidestepped around the attack and escaped. It then kicked off the ground and opened its mouth wide and attempted to bite down on him, but Rem's Morningstar knocked him back a tad.

Subaru used his trusty whip to try and hit him, but the tip evaporated in contact with the fire around his body. Rem also noticed her weapon was now smoldering.

Emilia had a gigantic ice boulder fall from the sky and launch downward at it, but it let out a growl as the fire shot up from his body and melted the ice instantly. It then focused it's single eyebeam at them, while they dodged it...an entire mountain was cut in half behind them. It then charged towards Sekhmet and Petra, but luckily Shaula launched herself up and fired countless light needles at it. This made it focus up at her and it rolled out of the way. Then, Shaula let out a groan as she fired an intense beam out of her hands, but once again the Barghest blasted out it's eyebeam at her, thus the two attacks collided in the air and made even some clouds part ways.

Sekhemt tried launching a wind slice at it...but once again, it seemed the flames wrapped around its body caused the attack to fall apart. It let out a roar as it could sense Mimi's oncoming staff magic. She fired a pink ring at it, but it stomped it's back leg down and caused a piece of the earth to shoot up and take the hit instead.

"AH!"

Even Mimi showed shock at how prepared it was.

Soon enough the two opponents ceased their projectile attacks.

"GRR."  
" **GROOOOAR!"  
**  
Garfiel caught it's attention as he turned into his tiger form and charged at it, the large canine roared as well and used it's head to attack.

The two clashed, but by the look of things, it was evident that Garfiel was being burned by the flames. However, Garfiel used his strength to launch him away and made it crash through some remaining trees.

With clear frustration, the Barghest got up as it shook its head. The beast let out a hideous snarl as it opened its mouth wide...as flames began forming inside its mouth.

"GARFIEL! MOVE!"

The Barghest shot out a sea of flames that covered the land in front of it. Like a beacon of hell itself it practically engulfed the entire are in front of it and traveled forward at high speed, before coming to a stop several miles away.

The Barghest looked around and sniffed the ground as saliva dipped down it's mouth.

Then it realized everyone escaped behind him, turning around the Barghest saw the carriage making a break for it. It roared once again and proceeded to chase after them.

Inside the carriage Mimi was tending to a now returned Garfiel whose arms were burnt.

"Hang on Garf! Mimi is gonna help you!"  
"It's okay, are you doin' okay tho?"  
"Heck yes! Mimi is at-"

Then they looked out the back window of the carriage and saw the Barghest running after them, snarling as it did. Shaula stuck herself out along with Emilia and they fired countless projectiles at it. Once it again it got upset and was forced to dodge them by leaping around, before running to the right side of the fleeing carriage. Beatrice aimed her staff at it and fired countless magic bolts at it, making the beast fly away, and giving Shaula a chance to launch a gigantic needle at it. As she fired it, the shockwave nearly made the carriage fall to its side, but Garfiel slammed his foot, making it regain its balance. The needle flew through the air, making the Barghest fire it's eyebeam once again. This time, the needle broke through the beam as it barrelled towards the large dog monster, it snarled as it saw the danger, thus deactivated it's attack and tilted it's head...the needle shot past it, but slice it's side cheek open.

Enraged, the Barghest drooled in rageful action, the steam escaping it, melting away nearby downed trees and crumbling the ground underneath its paws. Soon it kicked off with immense power and made a beeline for the attacking carriage.

Beatrice tapped Shaula's shoulder.

"B-Beatrice?!"  
"Hold my hand, Betty needs your help in teleporting us out of here,I suppose!"  
"O-OKAY!"

She took her hand and closed her eyes, everyone else looked to the side window and saw the Barghest running at them with an intense ferocity. Then the fire around its body began actually creating fireballs around itself, with the express purpose of destroying its infuriating prey in front of it.

However, as its fireballs fired out, the carriage warped out of there, surprising even the Barghest immensely. The fireballs crashed down all around it, but since it did not hit the target, it was a waste of an attack. All that wasted energy made it hungry…

Soon it sniffed around the air and on the ground...soon it gritted its large teeth as it smelled some nearby prey, some animals that were too slow to escape and had burned to death during the fight. It headed that way, unknowingly getting farther away from his escaping enemies from earlier.

It made its way through the uncontrolled blazing fire and disappeared from sight…

* * *

The carriage along with an exhausted Shep found themselves in a village far in the direction of where they were heading. It was a village known as Marstrand, it was well known for being a city where travelers would stop by before entering closer to one of the five major cities. Still, the city seemed just a tad slower in the last few days, possibly due to the sighting of the Barghest nearby and everyone afraid to run into it.

Still, the city survived and everyone hoped that eventually, business would boom again.

Now having escaped the Barghest everyone exited the carriage and found themselves taking a short breather as they began healing each other. As for the rest, they were given X-Potions to help speed up the process.

"Damn, just what the hell was all that Beako?"  
"It would seem the Barghest can be controlled by Scarecrow's roar, I suppose. Though it seems similar to Pandora's control of the Blacksnake, just the ability to make it go a certain direction."  
"...So is this Scarecrow, the original one-"  
"-Yes...he was one of five individuals along with you, who were summoned to this world, years ago, I suppose."

Everyone listened intently as Beatrice continued.

"Bruce Wayne, Slade Wilson, Pamela Isley, Scarecrow and Grodd, I suppose. These five were from a world outside of yours Subaru. And while Scarecrow and Grodd remained the same disgusting individuals as they always have, the other three eventually became our friends, I suppose."

As she said that, they winced in pain, seeing images of three unique individuals they could feel pleasant with, but not accurately sure why. The little spirit saw that they were too exhausted to continue the trip down memory lane, so she dropped the draining conversation…

"Anyways, it's already getting late, what say we find a place to rent for the night and continue the journey henceforth, I suppose?"  
"Y-Yeah…"

As everyone made their way to an inn, they could sense it. The anxiety.

With the appearance of such a powerful opponent, the memories trying to escape their cloudy minds and the dreams they had...one had to wonder what this trip was for.

 _Was Bruce Wayne really their friend?_

 _Was all the pain they were going through really worth it?_

 _Was he worth it?_

 _Just...how would all this end?_

But they let it go as they made their way through the village streets, not even glancing at the large plumes of smoke in the distance….

* * *

Wearing a helmet with two goggles, the man in the hood and robes waited patiently in the darkness. Soon enough a large cobra lizardman with orange tattoos, and in traditional Kararagi armor emerged with their commander.

"Scarecrow-sama! We're glad to have you back!"  
"Yes, well while I was having some exercise, it seems something important came up?"  
"Of course, please, the other Spirits are waiting for you!"

He motioned to a dimly lit room, of which Scarecrow nodded. He then turned to the lizardman, who was holding the Guandao weapon he trusted more than anything.

"Loup Garo, I hope I didn't take too much of your time."  
"Not at all, I had always wanted to see the heroes who 'saved' the world'."  
"I see...then, I can ask you to return to you position?"  
"Yes sir."

But before he left he noticed Scarecrow was smiling wide.

"Hehehe…"  
"Sir?"  
"Beatrice has them all going to free Batman...after all this time?"

"Hehahaha...such fools, they have very little idea of what they are about to do. Once they reach him, what will they do? How will react? Hehahaha-"

He soon held his sides and laughed with everything in his being, even creeping out his warriors.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** They'll suffer so horribly! The dread on their faces when it happens will be immaculate! **AHAHAHAHAHA!** I wish I could be there to see! The fear! The unflinching terror and screams of panic! Ahahahaha **HAAAAAA** …"

He soon composed himself as he gave a motion with his hand.

"Now enough of that, I'll be heading inside. Please do have a good time, both of you. Loup. Ovidius. Excuse me."

Scarecrow made his way to the door, as his two warriors made their way out.

"Did you see her Loup?"  
"...The one you're after perchance?"  
"Yeah...THE SAGE?"

He could feel the anger in his voice and sighed.

"Yes, Shaula was indeed there."  
"...Hmph."  
"Do not worry my brother in arms, one day, you will have your chance."

"Oh yeah..."

He held his face as the glimmer of hate shined in the glass of his goggles.

"I'll make that bitch pay one day..."

The two men joined up with the rest of their Society...all one hundred members.

Scarecrow entered the candle lit room and saw his fellow spirits there.

 **Der Amboss** ; a vile spirit in the form of scantily dressed woman with yellow hair and silver eyes...and the lower half of her body being that of a golden orb weaver spider.

 **Anthrax** ; a jester like being covered in black, his face reminiscent of an ox skull...his piercing blue snake like eyes striking fear into the hearts of many.

 **Rosenrot** ; a being that was in heavy looking, red, spike covered armor, his helmet a fearsome sight with two horns protruding out the sides, with his vicious lime green eyes shining brightly.

On the round table that was in front of them, Scarecrow set his scythe down and smiled down at the sight before him.

"Well...it's a start, right?"

As all four of them looked down at it...the _Dragon Sword Reid_.

For what purpose they had for it...was still unknown at this time...and only time would tell….the Society continued it's plots unseen.

* * *

Subaru finished speaking with the innkeeper and had informed everyone that they were able to acquire some rooms for themselves. Garfiel, still feeling drained decided to take a nap with Mimi. Sekhmet did as well, but she took Petra with her, as she seemed out of breath from all the fighting.

Petra hugged Subaru quickly and made her way upstairs with Sekhmet, holding her hand as she did.

Subaru smiled seeing the bonding they were up to.

"Hey Emilia, Rem...can ask you two to go find some supplies for us? I'm going for walk with Beako."  
"Subaru, are you alright to do so? I mean…"  
"Come on, I've been through a lot worse than that, right?"

Emilia and Rem sighed, seeing he wouldn't take no for answer. So they smiled and agreed to his request. They both gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and left him on his own. Shaula decided to eat, so she waved him goodbye...as he left he didn't notice how she stared at his back, longingly.

Frederica and Sarah were resting in their room, when Frederica stood up and stared out the window.

"Frederica?"

They both could see the smoke from the battle rising into the sky, she could only hold onto her face which was still healing a bit from then.

"Sarah?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think this trip is worth it all?"  
"Huh...well, if it is to bring back our old...friend. Then I think it is, yes."  
"...But we almost got..."

She held back a bit, before she let out her opinion on the matter.

"Petra nearly got hurt...or worse. And it seems we are drawing a lot of attention to ourselves by getting closer to our destination."  
"Well-"  
"-The Great Spirits. And now, this Scarecrow...they've been warning us about it. And deep down...I wonder..."  
"What exactly...?"

Frederica turned around, revealing her teary eyed face.

"We should ask the others...to turn back around."

Silence filled the room with Frederica's innermost thoughts surfacing.

Subaru was holding Beatrice's hand as they began exploring the village. The people waved at him, with even some girls swooning seeing the recognizable man from the capital. He enjoyed for some time…

"Beatrice...um, that Scarecrow guy was really strong, huh?"  
"Even Betty agrees that his strength is mighty, but he is not unbeatable, I suppose."  
"Well duh...but I wonder if he-"  
"-Can get stronger?"

Subaru nodded down to her. She sighed.

"Scarecrow's ability to manipulate reality around his own body and the use of his own organic, 'Fear Toxin', combined with his use of Yin magic make him a formidable foe, I suppose. And his own power derives from fear..."  
"So the more people are scared of him, he gets more buffed up?"  
"Yes. And in this current era, everyone is one edge and frightened of each other, I suppose."  
"Hahhhh, so it's a smorgasbord for him to feed off of?"

Beatrice nodded, as she held his hand tighter.

"But I think you can help people find that courage Subaru."  
"Beatrice."  
"And...once we get Bruce back...people will see you two together, and they'll find their courage and hope again, I suppose."  
"...Once that happens, we'll beat the hell out of Scarecrow and his Society."

Beatrice smiled at him, all the while giggling at the thought of these two working together again...

Then he noticed a man was carrying quite a lot of supplies with one arm, so he figured he should help out.

"Hey man, need some help with that?"  
"Nah, I got this. Thanks though."

Though the boxes and such covered his face, it was evident with his arms that he was physically strong.

And with that, Subaru assumed that he was wrong to even ask him-

Then he moved the boxes to get a better look at Subaru….and he, along with Beatrice were stunned into silence.

"Oh my god…"  
"What's up, Kid? You okay there?"  
"... **AL?** "

Aldebaran was staring at him with his usual helmet. Though his next actions spoke volumes about his situation.

"...Al? Hmmmm...don't know anyone named that."

"Tell me something kid, do you know me?"

* * *

Emilia and Rem were helping each other with the supplies they were able to require...only to hear something shatter in front of them as they made their way to the exit…

"Why….?"

The voice they heard was instantly recognizable. They looked on in abject horror...a long haired feminine person was standing in front of them, wearing a nice set of blue colored clothing, including a well made navy blue coat...so the cat eared person glared at them.

"Emilia...Rem...what are nyou two doing here?"  
"F-Ferris…?"  
"I asked you a question."

The usual tone was gone in his voice as he gripped his fists and moved his body in front of the exit.

"He's here to, isn't he?"  
"W-Who-"  
"-Do not mess with me...I mean him! NATSUKI SUBARU!"

He held his chest tightly...still glaring at the two of them…

"I will not let him...anywhere near her…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to all three of them, a woman with long striking green hair was sneaking out of a nearby carriage and happily exploring the streets of the village with the splendor of a small child.

"Hm?"

Then she saw him. A person she had longed to see for quite a while.

A person she felt strangely towards.

A man she trusted.

A friend.

"U...aru…?"

Crusch Karsten was now making her way to Natsuki Subaru.

 _Away from the battlefield and the darkness that crept through it, they found themselves in a different kind of situation entirely._


	105. Chapter 105: The Hated, Saved and Damned

**AN: Sorry it took a while to get this done, so much deciding on what to put in and leave out, it was a bit stressful. Whew! It also made me learn that there is a 'LOST ARC' that was meant to be put between Arc 8-9! OOF! It would have featured Deathstroke and a few others like Annerose and Ram visiting the Capital, becoming separated and dealing with the Assassination Organization that Elsa and Meili once worked for; leading to Subaru, Batman and several others, going to Gusteko to wipe out the syndicate for good. But time was not on my side for that one...oh well.**

 **That aside, here is the next chapter! (Google the name that comes up later and prepare to see some scary stuff.) Ahem. Uh, oh ENJOY.**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred Five: The Hated, Saved and Damned

Subaru stared up at the easily recognizable ally.

All the while, he tilted his helmeted head at him.

It was evident to the two of them that he absolutely did not recognize them…

"Beatrice, is this-"  
"-No, it seems to be different, I suppose. Unlike your sealed away memories, his seemed to be quite essentially erased."  
"Then…"

He scratched his chin as he took the talking back to him.

"...You have amnesia?"  
"Something like that I guess? Oh, shit, I never introduced myself."

He set the supplies down as he gave Subaru his right arm to shake. With that action, Subaru could see that he was wearing quite normal clothing, simple, but nice enough. A green vest with a white shirt and blue pants...nothing like his odd style choices from the past.

Subaru decided to shake his hand, for old times sake.

"Hey there, I am Natsuki Subaru."  
"Cool, the name's...well I guess I used to be called Al, but for the time being, I just go by my new name, Loch."  
"Loch?"  
"Yeah, I was found almost drowning in some lake near this town...they call it a Loch instead. So when I told them I didn't know my name they just called me Loch."  
"Huh, well guess you were loch-y? Get it?"  
"...Hm?"  
"N-Nothing, never mind…"

Subaru slumped his shoulders in defeat for his awful joke, even Beatrice cringed a bit from hearing it.

Loch rubbed the back of his helmet as he eased the tension.

"So...you knew me from before?"  
"Well, I did, but also didn't, if that makes any sense. I mean, I knew who you were and what position you held, but we weren't that close I'd say."  
"Hm, well alright."

Still, Subaru was glad to see that he was doing alright. Since no one had seen him since the end of the FOrgotten Conflict, many assumed that Priscilla's statement that he died in the conflict was true.

But it seemed instead he was separated, and somehow, contact with the Algol Tree while it was collapsing, erased his memories. Not so much to make him brain dead, but possibly most of his years being alive were gone...probably up to his mid twenties, and Al was hitting past 40.

"So, do you remember being summoned to this world?"  
"Oh shit! So you were too?!"  
"Y-Yeah, a few years back…"  
"Well, I recall being home at a young age, I was on my way to speak to my ailing grandfather...and then... **POOF!** I woke up missing an arm, my face all kinds of scarred up and in some world I really didn't recognize. Like it is seriously creepy how old I am now."

Subaru nodded his head.

"Still, I am pretty buff if I do say so myself, so it ain't so bad."  
"C-Can you defend yourself, Loch?"  
"Well, I can use a sword alright, and I'm learning how to use, um, Earth magic. With that, plus a killer right hook, I can handle myself."  
"I'll bet."

They sort of chuckled at the back and forth, before Loch looked down to see Beatrice.

"Oh, and you have a kid with you?"  
"Ah, sorry this is Beatrice, my contracted spirit."

Beatrice bowed to him slightly.

"Yes, Betty is Beatrice, Great Spirit of the East, hello, I suppose."  
"D-Damn you serious?! One of the Great Spirits looks like a little...er, I mean, uh, an elegant lady?"  
"Good save, I suppose."

As Beatrice grinned, Subaru could only give a wry smile to her attitude. Loch scratched his neck as he pondered.

"Hey, um Subaru-san."  
"Y-yes?"  
"Was...I good person back then?"  
"...Of course. I wouldn't be talking to you with a smile if you weren't."  
"Heh, right."

Then, a voice called out.

"L-Loch are you there?!"  
"Oh snap, I forgot!"

He then around and saw who exactly it was. He proceeded to wave at her.

"Hey there, over here!"

"Goooosh! Don't wander off without me~!"  
"Sorry, I just wanted to get all this heavy stuff out of here first is all! Sorry!"  
"Gosh-! Huh? Who is this?"

In front of them was a pretty girl, possibly reaching her early twenties. Her dark violet hair trailed down and stopped in front of her eyes, making one wonder if she could even see anything at all, with her back hair tied into an odd braid shape, one neither of them had seen before. She was quite cute, with the help of her adorable freckles...even considering the fact her eyes were still hidden.

She was quite petite, and indeed short, possibly a bit shorter than Rem herself.

Her plain clothing proved without a doubt, that she was a commoner from nearby.

"So~?! Are you going to introduce me to your friends Loch?"  
"Huh? R-Right, well y'all, this is Zia Yuri. She helped fish me out and she's been keeping me put in her pad."  
"You make it sound like I have you as a pet! Knock. It. Off~."

She began pulling on the back of his helmet, making him comply, easily.

"Ahem! Anyways, this is a guy I just met, he says his name is Natsuki Subaru."  
"Well, that's pretty-"

She then parted the hair in front of her eyes and got a better look at him...then, her orange eyes grew wide and she realized who it was, slapping Loch's shoulder over and over again.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh~! Loch! It's Natsuki Subaru! He's one of the Heroes who fought in the Forgotten Conflict and saved the world from Satella! So COOL!"

She then looked down and saw the little girl holding his hand, making her gush about more.

"Oh! Oh! OHHHHH~! It's Beatrice! Another Hero! You're the Great Spirit of the East right?! RIGHT?!"  
"Um, well of course, Betty has that title, I suppose."  
"This is incredible! I knew Loch was lucky, but this is ridiculous~!"

She hugged him by the side...until she noticed their gazes fell on her and she shoved herself away, putting her hair back in front of her eyes.

"S-Sorry Loch! I-I got a bit t-too excited...sorry."  
"N-No problem, I mean, these two are a really big deal, so I guess you would fangirl over them. Nothing to worry about."

He put his hand on her shoulder...making her cheeks turn a tad pink. Subaru cleared his throat.

"So, um Zia-san, is Loch special to you?"  
"OH! Um, well~...he takes of the town, security wise...and um, he's quite the funny guy...he's also really nice...and-AH, who am I kidding! Yes, he's a swell guy, one of the nicest people I know, and I like him a lot!"

She humped her face away, even as it grew brighter red. Subaru smiled at her reaction, while Loch scratched his helmet top.

"I guess I made a good impression on you huh?"  
"Sure, you can say that!"

Zia sighed before she smiled back at him.

"I would love to stay and chat with Subaru-sama and Beatrice-sama, maybe even meet the others they probably came with...but we got some cooking to do, so let's get moving."  
"Damn, I am pretty hungry. Deal. Let's go."  
"Yup~!"

The two of them bowed to Subaru, making him a bit flustered at first, but he returned the favor along with Beatrice.

"Take care you two."  
"Thanks, and good luck with whatever it is you guys are up to!"

As Zia waved them bye and grabbed her stuff, Loch picked up his possessions and walked close to Subaru, just to ask him something.

"Hey…"  
"Yeah?"  
"...Is there anything I need to know about, the old me?"  
"...Just that you are in better hands than before."

Loch took that to heart as he kept watching Zia walking ahead, taking a small breath...and remembering how when she saw his face, she didn't bat an eye or scream, but simply rub his face with a wet towel and did it with a warm smile.

"Damn right."

He nodded to Subaru, wishing him luck one last time, before he left to catch up with Zia...Subaru watched the two walk side by side, wishing Taikichi nothing but the best.

* * *

It was at that point that Subaru was grabbed around his back, startling him and his spirit a bit. At first they both assumed it was either Rem or Emilia...but the dark green hair said otherwise.

"Holy...C-Crusch?!"  
"Hehe, U-ru!"

Crusch smiled at him like a child would seeing an old friend. However, the way she was hugging him, made him feel quite nervous, recalling the last time he saw them and the resulting squabble that resulted from it. He looked at her, seeing that she was more than excited to see him.

* * *

After walking with Crusch in hand, Beatrice narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Subaru, if she is here, no doubt that knight of her is here as well, I suppose."  
"Right, which is why we should get her back as soon as possible."

Crusch would occasionally try and lead them to different directions, evidently being excited seeing the town around them.

"It looks like she doesn't go out that often…"  
"No doubt that cat-boy keeps her confined in whatever property they have, I suppose."  
"I mean, it's nice to see him so protective of her...but still, these seems a bit overboard."

He gave Crusch a genuine smile, which made her grin happily back.

"With her mind in such a state, the cat-boy may be afraid of losing her further...or worse, I suppose."  
"But...he was scared of me especially."  
"...His memories of Bruce and the others are gone, thus he's placed all the blame of what happened to her, squarely on you."  
"...But I would-"  
"-It doesn't matter at all. He will have to face the future with her as so, whether he gets over the grudge, is beyond my understanding, I suppose."

Subaru let go of Beatrice's hand and looked straight at the beaming innocent face of Crusch.

Indeed it was a hard thing to see Crusch like this. The once strong willed woman who many admired and respected, was just a simple childlike individual. Gone was her prowess that made her so beloved and now she saw the world with a child's understanding.

Thus, she was powerless.

Subaru did feel some guilt for what happened to her, so he would visit her as much as he could to try and make her feel at least a tad more comfortable. And in a way it worked. While at first she seemed frightened by his eyes, she got over it quickly and enjoyed his company and would always be giddy with excitement seeing Subaru.

Subaru patted her head, making calm down considerably, but also had her cheeks perk up.

"I'm so sorry Crusch...I wish there was something I could've done more."  
"...aru…?"  
"But I hope that we can at least make you more comfortable these days...please be good to Felix, he may seem overprotective, but he means well. He loves you so much."  
"Love...me..?"  
"Yeah."

She then let go of his hand and made an innocent pose, looking into Subaru's eyes.

"Aru...like me, too?"  
"...Of course Crusch, you are super important to me."  
"...HEH!"

She smiled happily back, before she hugged him around his neck. Beatrice crossed her arms as she sighed, before she looked around the corner of her vision, and even this Great Spirit flinched in terror when she saw Emilia and Rem…

...Crusch then closed her eyes.

And kissed Subaru.

Subaru flinched being kissed so suddenly. It was still an innocent childish kiss, but the intentions were still there. Only for Crusch to step back and giggle, though it was obvious she was embarrassed by her own action. She held her cheeks in pure happiness, having kissed the man she had a crush on. Subaru scratched his head, wondering what he was going to do now...then he looked to his side, and completely froze.

He was staring at Ferris.

"Ferris…"

His eyes seemed to be devoid of light as he stared at him, the expressionless face he had on was unsettling to everyone there.

He slowly began walking forward, Crusch saw him and hid behind Subaru, the sight of which made Ferris narrow his eyes.

He stopped just in front of Subaru and tilted his head, almost in a menacing manner.

"Crusch, it's time we go home."  
"...N..No…"  
"Don't make this any harder nyow. Come on."  
"But...Ubaru…"

He grabbed his own collar, as if hearing her say that made him want to swallow no more air.

"Leave him be."  
"But...I...like him…"

Ferris was easily losing his composure, especially since he was biting his lips hard enough to cause blood to leak out.

"Like him…?"  
"Ahuh…"  
"HOW IN THE HELL WOULD NYOU LIKE HIM!?"

Crusch hugged Subaru in fear, drawing further ire from Ferris.

"He's the reason nyou're like this in the first place!"  
"Ferris, you don't have to yell at her!"  
"Shut up! Nyou stay out of this!"

Subaru also started getting angry with him, but looked away out of pure frustration.

Ferris then moved again and grabbed Crusch's hand.

"We're leaving. RIGHT. NYOW."  
"N-No, Erris! I want to...play with-"  
"-Ferri-chan doesny't want you anywhere near him! Getting inyvolved with him is dangerous! He will get you hurt again!"  
"N-No! U-baru is Crusch's friend!"  
"NYOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

He began pulling her away from Subaru, making everyone panic as they saw the clear fear plastered on Crusch's eyes. Emilia tried to dissuade him.

"Ferris, stop!"  
"NYO! I have to protect Crusch, keep her safe! AND THAT MEANS KEEPING HER AWAY FROM ALL OF NYOU!"  
"We would never do anything to her!"

"Look at her! This is all because she became inyvolved with all of nyou! Everything is ruined because of NATSUKI SUBARU!"

He glared at the man, she seemed to want him dead at that very point.

"If Crusch nyever met nyou, she would still be fine-"  
"-But if I wasn't there, she would have been killed by the White Whale, or worse, she'd be erased by Gluttony!"  
"NYO! NYOU DON'T-"  
"-STOP TRYING TO BLAME EVERYONE FOR WHAT HAPPENED ALREADY!"  
"FERRIS DID EVERYTHING TO KEEP HER SAFE!"  
"YEAH! AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT-"

Subaru covered his mouth hoping that the words he was about to utter could be forgotten. But no...Ferris stared at him with a look. And if looks could kill, Subaru would be dead by now. Ferris had nothing but malice on his aura, directing all of it towards Natsuki Subaru.

He grabbed him by his collar, yanking him closer to his face.

"ARE NYOU SUGGESTING THAT I COULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HELP?! TO SAVE CRUSCH-SAMA?!"  
"No, I was-"  
"-WHAT?! A few years ago, nyou could barely hold a sword, and nyow that you're contracted with Beatrice-sama and have that helmet, nyou feel so strong don't nyou!?"  
"That's-"  
"-ENYOUGH! I want nothing to do with nyou anymore! We agreed on that, nyou gave me your word!"  
"I know! But being here is just a coincidence!"

Ferris began pushing Subaru away, but he wouldn't back down, making sure he would stop trying to pull away Crusch so harshly.

"Ferris you have to-"

"-SHUT UP, JUST STOP!"

Ferris slapped Subaru across the face, making Emilia and Rem easily angered by his action. Rem gave a look like she wanted to punch him straight into the sky. Even Beatrice had a swirl of mana pulsate around her, showing that she was ready to unleash a torrent of pain against the former Royal Guard.

But it was when Crusch pushed Ferris, that everyone froze in place.

Ferris looked up from the ground, seeing a clearly hurt Crusch looking down at her, ready to begin crying.

"Ferris...Don't hurt, Subaru…!"

"...WHY?"

Ferris began to tear up, as if that very push was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. Nothing made sense to him at this point. Looking back, Crusch was the foundation of his world, everything was to help and serve her needs. He loved her like no other...and now she was gone. He held out the hope that by keeping her away from the outside world, she would somehow comeback to her old self. Maybe somewhere deep down…

But it was never going to happen.

The Crusch he loved and cherished was gone.

"Please...Please, don't take Crusch-sama away from me!"  
"Ferris…"  
"Please! **PLEASE!** "

Ferris got on his knees as he looked up and pleaded with Subaru.

"Ferri-chan doesn't understand why she would like you so much! This makes nyo sense! Nyone of it does! I've done everything for her and watched her so carefully, giving her all of my love and my commitment….so why…?"  
"...Ah."  
"I love her so much….so why…someone like Subaru?"  
"...Felix…"  
"...I won't let you take her without...without a-"

*SLAP*

Ferris was shocked by a sudden slap across the face by Subaru, he was actually lucky he didn't do it with his metal hand.

Snapped back, he looked up at him.

"Felix, I care about Crusch a lot. And again, I am sorry about what happened to her, really I am. But if placing the blame on me makes you move forward with her, then go ahead and do it."  
"Subaru…"  
"But I want you stay by her side, she needs you, just as you needed her in the past, right? However, you can't keep her confined and held back from everything around her."

He looked at Crusch and gave her another surprise head pat.

"She's a bright person, who I know can be something great in the future, but that means she needs to learn, and needs to see thwe world, not hide away from it. I know that much."

"I need you to help her, Argyle."

Subaru reached out to help him. He hesitated of course, but relented when he saw Crusch looking at him expectantly. After being helped up, Subaru looked over at Crusch and smiled.

"Sorry about all that Crusch, but everyone is fine now."  
"O-Okay."  
"Tell me something, are you mad at Ferris?"  
"A huh! Ferris hit U-Baru! I like you, suuuuper a lot!"

"Ahaha, yeah thanks. Now, do you hate Ferris?"  
"Yeah! Ferris is being m-mean to everyone!"  
"Oh? Do you REALLY hate him?"  
"U-UM…"

Subaru put a hand on her shoulder and looked straight at her eyes.

"Will you hate Ferris forever?"

Crusch looked behind him, seeing the despondent Ferris lower his ears. She sighed…

"No...I like Ferris too."

Ferris' ears plucked up when he heard this and he looked at the smile coming from her, making him feel a bit hopeful.

"But!  
"Huh?"  
"Ferris, say sorry."  
"Oh...yes, I am sorry, everyone, for my earlier behavior."

Subaru smiled once again.

"I forgive you."  
"Th-Thank you."

Ferris bowed to him, making him do so in return.

* * *

Eventually, a tired Crusch was put into the carriage she came in, Subaru brushed her hair with his metal hand making her more comfortable in her sleep. Though he earlier promised her that he would visit whenever he could...he doubted that would happen, with Ferris being her caretaker.

"Okay, I guess that settles that then."  
"Inydeed."

Now out of the carriage, he was next to Ferris who looked at him, with his usual neutral expression.

"Now then, Ferris please go easy on her from now on, she's like a big kid now."  
"Ferri-chan doesn't need to be reminded of taking care of her beloved, got it?"  
"Hahaha, sure sure."

Ferris was making his way to the carriage driver seat, when he turned his head.

"Ferri-chan wants to clear the air one last time…"  
"Okay."  
"...I hate nyou, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Fine with me. But I don't hate you."  
"Ferri-chan doesn't care what nyou think of in return...but thank nyou for, being Crusch's friend, even still."  
"I'll always be her friend, Ferris."

Ferris didn't answer back as he got in the driver's seat and got ready to whip the reins.

"Until we meet again, Ferris."  
"...Hopefully nyot anytime soon, Subaru...kyun."

Ferris whipped the reins and the Liger let out a small growl, speeding away from Subaru, who could only close his eyes and see Crusch, Wilhelm and Ferris, like the first time he met them all those years ago.

Now he opened his eyes and knew very well...that those three people were gone forever.

* * *

Later, after arriving at the inn with the others, Subaru noticed Frederica was going to say something. But, it looked as if something stirred in her mind…

"Everyone, originally I...I was going to plead with you all to cancel this journey and head back home."  
"Well, that's a surprise, but what changed your mind?"

She and Sarah looked at them, with a surprisingly serious expression.

"We both took a small nap just earlier...and we saw him again."  
"...!"

"He was, begging us to help him. When he spoke to us…"

She grabbed her chest as if her chest was about to split open.

"It felt like my heart was about to shatter, my breathing became ragged and I almost began crying once again."  
"Yes, it was the same with me."  
"So...I now feel as though I need to save this man, if not, these feelings will indeed break me apart, and I cannot allow that to occur, there are people that need me."  
"Yes, I feel the same, if he truly was that important to me back then, then it would be incorrect of me to leave him where he is now."

Beatrice sighed as she sat on a nearby chair.

"Then it's settled we continue the journey as discussed, I suppose."  
"Yes, Beatrice-sama."

Everyone nodded to the newfound determination in their minds and hearts to continue the journey ahead.

"Hey, where is Sekhmet and Shaula? I know Petra is with one of them."  
"Shaula has taken Petra for a bath right now, they should return at any moment...as for um, Sekhmet."

They both pointed at a nearby door, so Rem opened it and sure enough, Sekhmet was passed out on the bed, asleep.

A collective sigh was heard all around the room.

* * *

That night, Petra got up from bed to get a glass of water, only to hear the quietness of the inn halls. Carrying her glass of water, she set it down on a nearby counter, when she noticed she was near a certain room. She slowly opened the door and made it inside. There, she saw three beds.

Emilia slept in one and Rem in another.

In the middle one, lay Subaru cradling a slumbering Beatrice.

Petra sighed as she whispered to herself.

"Kind of wish that was me…"

Then, she felt something in her chest, a warmness in seeing Subaru slumber so softly. So she sneakily made her way to the side of his bed, just behind Subaru. His back turned to her, she took a deep breath as she reached over to him...only for him to shift around in his sleep and his sleeping face facing her. She was startled a bit, but calmed down as she got closer to him, hugging herself in embarrassment.

"Subaru, I don't know if you can hear me...but I want to get something off my chest. I-I know that I can't compete with Emilia and Rem at all...but I want to get closer to you like this. It hurts how nice you are to me, how you smile at me. I know it shouldn't but...it does. N-Natsuki Subaru...I love you."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, before patting his head and smiling endearingly at him.

"Maybe...some time on this trip I'll tell you when you're awake. But right now, I should let the nicest person in the world get some sleep."

She then made her way out of there, smiling one last time as she looked back, making her swear that she could see him smile a tad. She wanted to jump for joy, but instead had a beaming smile on her face almost light up the darkened room. She closed the door and made her way back to the hallway, picking up her glass of water and seeing something in the reflection behind her.

"HUH?"

She slowly turned around and saw two pair of greenish animal eyes staring at her, from across the hall. She trembled when she saw the small beady eyes staring at her, they almost illuminated in the shadows of the hallway.

Petra dropped her glass of water, but it didn't shatter, only spilling the water out.

From the shadows, this beast emerged.

"Ah...Ah…"  
" **GRRRRRRRR…"**

Sticking out some of it's face, Petra could easily see it's mouth was filled with sharp, slicing teeth and was completed by mandibles like the mouth parts of a spider, though enlarged to enormous proportions. Saliva was escaping it's opened teeth, and it's large scaly claws moved forward. It was part reptilian, part mammalian, and from Petra's fear induced thinking it looked almost part human around the face, and of course insect. Measuring 15 feet from nose to tail, standing some 5 feet tall, this green scaly beast had four legs ending in sharp, clawed feet; and a slender tail which it used to balance. The abomination was covered in a thick reptilian scaly hide, and has a central line of fur and hair running along its back.

This horrid creature, a beast from only the most depraved of nightmares was growling at Petra. She was frozen in fear, unable to move an inch...but she took one inch of a step back.

That was all the beast needed to charge forward, it's claws scratching apart the floor as drool escaped it's gnawing mandibles. Though it seemed to have some intelligence to it, as it made sure not to roar loudly and wake the others. Petra was unable to do a thing, she felt it. She felt the oncoming death that was going to happen to her, she feared the horrible pain that would come from being torn to pieces by such a thing, that this monster would be the last thing she would see in this world.

"Subaru…"

She would have preferred to see Subaru one last time, and his infectious smile.

The beast was now a few feet away from her, opening its jaws wide, it's mandibles readying to snap down on her.

" **FUCKIN' KNOCK IT OFF!"**

Garfiel broke through his room door and tackled the beast away from her crashing into an adjacent wall. Petra fell on her behind as Mimi came out to check on her.

"Petra-chan! Are you okay?!"  
"Ah...I.."

Garfiel slammed his fist across the monsters face, but used its tail to slam him back. However Garfiel slid across the ground and jumped forward, kicking it across the face and blocking a paw swipe with one of his trusty twin shields.

Subaru and the others came running out and saw the battle taking place. Still, Subaru made his way to a terrified Petra.

"Petra are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"S..Su…"

She couldn't hold it together and she ran to Subaru hugging him tightly as she weeped and wailed openly.

 **"SUBARU! SUBARU! I WAS SO SCARED! UWAAHHHHH!** "  
"It's okay, Petra, you're alright."

He looked forward and was shocked at the beast Garfiel was punching at.

"But what the hell is that thing?! A ma-beast?!"  
"No Subaru, it's a _**Kothoga**_ , I suppose."  
"K-What?"  
"Kothoga. They're beasts created by the Anti-Life Society for sieges and raids. They're truly a horrible creation, I suppose."  
"Th-They made those things?!"  
"Yes, I suppose...made up of different parts of various animals... **and human.** "

Everyone was equally disgusted that such a deformed creation was even allowed to exist. Subaru was now one hundred percent filled with hatred for Scarecrow. Killing innocnet people, attacking him and his friends, sicking the Barghest on them, and now he nearly got Petra killed with this disgusting beast he spawned in a lab somewhere, no doubt from unwilling victims. Making him tighten his hug on Petra.

"Scarecrow...I'll make you pay someday…"

* * *

Garfiel continued trading blows with the vicious Kothoga as it roared loudly at him. Garfiel took a deep breath and slammed his twin shields together, creating a shockwave that sent the beast back and right into a spinning kick by Shaula. It growled in frustration as it saw Rem's morningstar flying towards it. Rem had her horn come out, as she too was enraged this thing nearly killed Petra. The monster rushed forward, and everyone there noticed that it's top of its head began to have mana circulate into it, and with that the top of his skull impacted Rem's weapon. This made sparks fly and the entire floor to cave in, shocking the oni.

"How is that possible?"

"Rem, be careful, I suppose! Those things can circulate mana on their heads and use them as battering rams!"  
"Rem will!"

Beatrice tossed Subaru his helmet and once he put it on, they fired countless Minya blades at it...only for green sparks to light up in between it's mandibles and then it formed a ball of jade electrical currents. It fired it and the resulting attack helped thin out some of the Minya blades, with enough time for it to jump to the wall and begin using it's massive, powerful claws to climb it. Emilia wasted no time trying to blast it down, but it dodged the attacks and continued to run across the walls. Shaula made it over and attempted to strike it down, but it headbutted her oncoming kick, causing every nearby window in the vicinity to shatter.

"HUWAH!"

Mimi made it over and fired her trademark sonic attack making him hit the ceiling before crashing back down through the ground. The Kothoga then got up and fired another emerald electric sphere at them, making it blast through the wall and destroying the grounds outside the inn. Then, Garfiel go to one side of it, and Mimi to the opposite of it. They both took a deep breath as the Kothoga roared back, a vile mix of a dog and lion's roar, combined with a crocodile snarl and cricket chirps.

Then Garfiel and Mimi did their bit.

 **"HUWAH!"**  
 **"YAHA!"**

They both unleashed a sonic scream to the sides of it, clearly breaking a few of its ribs on each side. The creature shrieked, before it charged at Mimi, clearly seeing her as the easiest to kill off. Shaula made it over her and flung a light spear at it, stabbing through it's defenses. It growled as it jumped to the side away from them...only to run into a leaping Garfiel as he stomped down on its wound. But he was knocked off by his tail and as he landed safely he saw it was about to fire another electric sphere, but it was Emilia who activated Ice Flower that turned the favor. The ice flowers began blooming on its wounds, sapping it's lifeforce, but at this point, the beast ignored it and fired anyways. Garfiel caught the attack in his hands, even as it was pushing him back a few feet. He let out a grunt as he flung it back and destroyed most of the Kothoga's mouth apart. Seeing her chance, Rem swung the Morningstar in a wide motion and also crushed the beast's face in. It let out a hideous high pitched shriek, even with it's mandibles broken apart and most of its mouth a bloody mess. Shaula ran under it, kicked it into the air and fired a beam at its underbelly, blasting through it and the ceiling completely.

The beast fell back to the ground, unable to pick itself up. Everyone stared at it intently, watching for anything suspicious. But it began dragging itself up and it's eyes stared over at Shaula...before it fell to its side and died.

* * *

Petra was being carried by Subaru as all of them looked over the unnatural creature they had just defeated.

"So, Scarecrow sent this thing against us?"  
"I'm not sure, I suppose. However, we can't ignore the fact that this thing was sent to either kill us all or stop us from getting to our destination."

They all nodded in agreement, just as Emilia remembered something.

"Hey, Garfiel. How did you know this thing was even here?"  
"Ah man, thi' thin' reeks of somethin', like dried herbs or somethin' y'know?"

Rem took a big whiff of the air, and even she agreed that the creature has a scent of a strong pungent herb.

"Maybe those herbs are needed to create them?"  
"Just as expected of Subaru-kun to come up with a great theory like that!"  
"R-Right…"

But soon Garfiel was clearly tense as he pointed at the window behind them. As they turned around...another Kothoga ran through and soon enough the ceiling broke apart and four more fell through. All of them circled around the group as they realized how much in danger they were. Shaula leaped forward-

-when they could of sworn they heard a voice muttering something.

 **"Yang Spell! Dimension Freeze!"**

A void appeared around the area where Shaula landed.

"SHAULA!"  
"Don't worry about her, Natsuki Subaru! It's the rest of your little friends you should be worried about."

They turned their attention to a corner of the main entrance, emerging from it was a man in metal mask with golden goggles with blue shades, held in by golden metal ear muff with a sharp spike pointed up; he wore a hooded trench coat with belts all over himself. He seemed to carry two small rods with him that Beatrice recognized.

"Subaru, those rods of his are Metia, I suppose!"  
"Correct, Great Spirit! To be talked to by one in the flesh, this is something mom would have never believed in her entire life."

He swung around the rods. Sarah quickly realized that none of the Kothoga that arrived were attacking him, even as he walked past them.

"Yes, how are you able to control these beasts?!"  
"All members of the Anti-Life Society drop a speck of blood into the mixture that helps create these things...hell, new members have to do a specific ritual just to make sure they don't break out of their cages and try and eat them. But that's not important."  
"Then what is?"  
"...Killing all of you."  
"...Who are you?!"

He thought about it for a bit, before he tapped the top of his head with one of the rods.

"The name is Ovidius. A communications office for the A.L.S. as I like to call it. Clever right?"  
"Very clever."  
"Such a harsh tone Remendis-san! Still, you are going to all die, so I can see why you'd all be so upset."

Garfiel slammed his foot down, gabbing the Society members attention.

"Did Scarecrow send ya here?!"  
"Nope. In fact, I don't expect to survive after this. Hahaha, afterall, I just snuck out all of our Kothogas just to wipe you guys out just for a personal vendetta. I'll either die taking you all out, or be executed for going against the Society's wishes. Jeez, not much of a moment to look forward to."  
"Th' hell?! Vendetta?! My amazin' self has never heard of you before!"

Everyone around them agreed that the name Ovidius was clearly not one they remembered at all.

"Well, not against you per say...but against that piece of shit Sage, Shaula."

His tone became angry and he gripped his metia extra firmly.

"She ruined my fucking life, and I vowed to kill her no matter what! I even thought about joining the Witch's Cult at some point. But thanks to you assholes, the Cult is gone! So I went with joining the Society instead...and boy, have finally reached my goal!"  
"Crazy bastard."  
"Don't worry Tinsel-san, I have no actual quarrels with you, but if I kill you all...Shaula will be all alone in this world, and she will fall into such a despair that she'll lose her will to live on! Then I can die with content! And avenge her..."

He then aimed one of his rods at Garfiel.

"Ul Pagio!"

Lightning shot out of it, sending Garfiel flying through a wall, as everyone realized this, the Kothoga charged in. Emilia put up an ice shield, only for a Kothoga to break it through, only to be hit down by Subaru's magic whip, King's Reach. Beatrice summoned her staff and aimed it ahead of her at an approaching Kothoga, dark energy whirled around the tip of her staff as she leered at the beast.

"Yin Spell: Magica Straumus."

A powerful orb of dark energy fired out and blasted the beast back, but it used it's claws to drag itself across the floor...only to realize it was unable to move whatsoever. It growled in frustration, just as Mimi leaped up into the air and slammed her staff on it's head, splitting it open. But another Kothoga tackled her away, just in time for a beastified Garfiel to slam through the building and spear tackle it to the ground. The Kothoga with the split open head prepared to attack with an electrical sphere, only for Emilia jump up and impale him with an ice spear, straight through his head. It rolled over and died.

Ovidius made it over and blocked Sarah's blade with the golden Metia, which began to vibrate from the strike. Then Sarah did a spinning slice only for Ovidius to block again, then focused and the Metia released a small shockwave against her, forcing the girl to spit out blood. He then high kicked her in the face and slammed his other Metia on the ground, causing electricity to surge across the ground, electrocuting Sarah.

"GAHHHH!"

As Ovidius pulled out a small blade to finish her off, Frederica sliced him across his back. He grunted as he backflipped behind her and fired another shockwave, slamming her to the ground, where a defeated Sarah landed on top of her. He then grabbed the blade and lunged at them, only to see the Morningstar being shot at him, so he slid away just in time, as the main entrance broke apart from the impact. As it was being brought back, Ovidius spun the Metia in his hand and tapped the returning Morningstar's chain, causing it to vibrate again. Then he aimed his other Metia at Rem.

"El Pagio!"  
"Ul Huma!"

Rem and Emilia brought up an ice barrier, which barely saved them from the rapid fire of lightning bolts directed at them. He then tossed a small bag in front of them, it began to glow and they jumped away from it. It exploded and sent shrapnel all over the place.

 _Nails._

 _Pieces of glass._

 _Chipped metal and even sharp rocks._

Emilia and Rem were covered in non-life threatening wounds. He sighed as he randomly began tossing them around, intending to hurt them enough for the Kothoga to take advantage. The small packs exploded, resulting in Subaru shielding Petra and taking all of the damage.

"Subaru!"  
"It's okay I'm fine."

Subaru aimed his palm at Ovidius.

"Rem! Emilia!"

They both nodded, the two girls made countless ice spears aim at him...then those spears were wrapped in Minya energy. This was a spell that even Ovidius didn't recognize, so he prepared something from a pouch.

Subaru, Rem and Emilia then focused as they yelled out this spell...one of which none of them could remember where they learned it from.

"AL MEGANAUS!"

The ice inside broke apart and fired out like bullets, Ovidius tossed a small orb from his pouch in front of him, making a barrier that held for only a small duration of the assault, before he was flung back through the door and out into the front of the inn. Many civilians now saw that a fight was indeed occurring, and then saw Garfiel's tiger form as it crahsed through the wall and had two Kothogas on him, biting and clawing at him.

They smartly ran back inside their homes.

Ovidius spun his golden metia in his hand tapped it several times on the ground make shockwaves fly out towards everyone. Rem barely was able to get Sarah and Frederica out of there, before anything bad happened to them. She summoned her horn once again as she saw a Kathoga aiming an attack at her, only for Subaru to aim a palm at the beast.

"Ul Minya!"

He fired a curved Minya blade at it, slicing into it shoulder enough to make it convulse in pain and fire its attack away from them, Mimi saw her chance, grinning as she fired a ring of magic from her staff and sending a Kathoga up into the off course electrical attack. The beast had its head completely destroyed, before Mimi jumped up and launched another sonic scream, sending the corpse right at the other. But the Kothoga used it's powerful mandibles to catch the dead body and fling it away...what a mistake.

Subaru was handed the Bo Staff by Petra as he had magical energy mix in with it, giving him a chance to use Murak to float over and stab it through its small eye. He roared as he sent almost half of the staff straight through the mad beast, killing it.

* * *

Garfiel roared as it grabbed one of the Kothoga's that clawed on his back, they both roared at each other, before Garfiel bit into it. It retaliated by using it's spider like fangs to rip into his cheeks. The other fired an attack at him, but while leaving a bad wound, it did not deter Garfiel. Garfiel yanked out the beasts organs and then tossed him into the ground. Beatrice then aimed her staff at the other one, countless orbs of light spun rapidly at the edge of her staff.

"Yin Spell: Eviscerating Onslaught!"

The spheres fired out and littered the beast in holes. It shrieked in pain and fired a blast at Beatrice, but she sighed…

"AL TIERRA."

 _Time stopped._

She moved around and floated over to the Kothoga, landing on Garfiel's back as well. She sighed as the spell took out a lot of mana, not just that, but once the spell was activated, she was unable to touch or interact with anything in the stopped time. Now time resumed and the beast saw his attack hit nothing. Before it turned around and was shot through the eye by a Minya spear, it exploded destroying half of its head. The beast fell to the ground below and Beatrice floated down, just as an electrical sphere struck Garfiel back and down the street, breaking through the side of a building before coming to a stop.

"Garfiel!"

Beatrice faced Ovidius as he fired another electrical shockwave, combining successfully his two Metias into a single attack. She used a barrier to block it, but saw him pull out a flute like Metia. He took in a deep breath as he blew into it, summoning a white fire blast, no, more more like a modern flamethrower attack at her. She continued to block it, before she rifted behind him, only to see he expected this and actually fell to his back, slamming his silver Metia on the ground and firing a shockwave at her. She took the hit as her feet dragged from the impact, but shrugged it off. He then tossed another pack at her, but she teleported it away from her.

The explosion then caused a nearby tree to set ablaze.

The two leered at each other, before they could hear Garfiel charging to them.

"Shit! Not only that but the other Kothogas are all probably dead!"

He then saw the others in the group making their way outside, but it was an enraged Frederica that made it over first. She swiped at him, but he slipped past it and punch her with the metia, causing her stomach to almost cave in, but she braved through the pain and uppercutted him, breaking his mask apart. He rolled to the ground before standing back up.

They saw that his face was horribly scarred around the upper region and his nose was almost non existent.

They were all tense when they saw it, and even more so when he let out a mad howl.

"See this?! This is why Shaula has to suffer!"  
"S-She did that to you?!"

"OF COURSE!"

He stomped his foot down as his light brown eyes met with Subaru's. Before he gave a calm expression and lowered his guard.

"My mother got sick, she caught that Sleeping Beauty sickness. No one could do a thing and we were too poor to afford a good spell user, especially one from the capital. So guess where I turned to…?"

"...! The tower…"  
"EXACTLY! I went with my two brothers to try and find an answer from the Great Sage! Instead...Instead…"

He the got back into an aggressive stance and howled at them once.

"She started firing at us! We didn't want anything selfish, god damnit! And yet after barely getting past the ma-beast and the Sand Time, she fired at us! She killed one of my brothers…"

A tear fell from his eye…

"Then she injured my other one...and he was torn apart by those fucking beasts...SHE SHOT MY FACE APART HIGH UP FROM THAT TOWER OF HERS! I barely escaped with my life! LOok! LooOOOoooK!"

He ripped off his sleeves and showed the hideous patchwork he did on himself, metal mixed in with missing flesh all over his forearm.

"And then, when I made it back home and I told my father what happened...he went mad with grief…turned mad, crazed and hung out with mom, way too much...too much..."

He then put on a crazed smile as his eyes grew wide.

"He killed my mother."

"...!"

While everyone was horrified by his statement, it seemed to be Emilia that seemed to almost want to comfort him, even if he was the enemy.

"He killed himself...I WAS ALL ALONE! I am alone. Yeah...all because she didn't want to help us! NO ONE DID! I'll make that Great Sage, yeah, oh so GREAT, PAY! I'll make her lose everything like I did, then I can die with some content in my heart!"  
"...But she was doing her job-"  
"-Shut up Emilia! She could have teleported us out of there! She could have came down to turn us around, she could have knocked us all out and taken us back to the nearby town, BUT NO! She killed my brothers and ruined my life! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAS SHE KILLED GUARDING THAT TOWER, before your group conquered it?!"

"You can't just-"  
"-Enough! Enough. Just die. Die and make her suffer."

He launched himself forward, before Sarah stabbed him in the thigh, he recoiled in pain, but was able to elbow her away, before Frederica sliced open his shoulder. He headbutted her, but it hurt him more than anything. He stumbled back, freeing himself from the forearm blade. He glared at them as he focused on the two Metia in his possession, noticing the everstill Garfiel growling at him, ready to pounce.

He spun the metia in his hands and screamed.

 **"ALL OF THIS WILL BE FOR NOTHING IF I DON'T TAKE ONE OF YOU WITH ME!"**

Garfiel charged kicking up dirt and Subaru hugged Petra, anticipating something.

Sure enough sparks surrounded Ovidius and he whispered.

 **"AL COCIJO."**

Lightning shot down form the sky and combined with a massive shockwave engulfing the entire town block in the attack. Windows shattered, pieces of the ground flew about. The civilians braved through the blast as many held each other inside of their homes.

Until it ended just like.

* * *

From the cloud of debris emerged a clearly exhausted Ovidius, he wiped his mouth with his remaining sleeve...before a light needle pierced into his right shoulder.

"AGH!"

He clutched it, dropping the Metia, making it burst into dust. Shaula emerged calmly from the smoke and Ovidius sneered at her…

He aimed his other Metia, but the hand bursted into nothing as Frederica clawed it into nothing.

"SHIT!"

He jumped back only to see Garfiel raise his palm upon seeing him.

"YANG SPELL! Chains of Hordak!"

Chains of light sprouted out Ovidius' back and entangled Garfiel's raised arm to his body, making it stuck. The Society member tried to step...but his leg was stabbed by countless icicles. He grunted in pain...and only became quietly enraged as the debris cleared up and he saw every single one of his enemies was unharmed by the earlier strike. He stood there, injured, but somewhat still ready for a fight.

"So...you heard everything, Great Sage?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Then, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She took her time to think of something, even as Ovidius gave her a look of contempt, leaning to his side a bit, his body reaching its limits. She then sighed…

"Well I do feel some sadness for your tragic happenstance, it doesn't mince the fact that I did my job."  
"Bullshit. Hahhhh, hahhhh, ruining my life, was that part of the job, huh? Shattering my mercy for my fellow man and the deaths that came afterwards, you have no responsibility in all that?"  
"No, I do accept the outcomes being of my doing, duh. But, I have no regrets."

Hearing her say that, made his eyes go wide.

Before he aimed his last remaining good hand at her.

"SHAUL-!"

She kicked him through the chest, retracting her leg back, which was now covered in blood. As his bloody body fell to the ground, the civilians exited their homes, a miracle no one got killed, only a few injuries here and there.

Shaula looked down at the coughing and gagging man who came to inflict psychological death upon her...and it was true. Shaula knew that if she lost the people she was with, especially Subaru, she would have lost her entire reason for being alive, making her also have scorn against Ovidius.

"ACK! HAHHH! Damn you...DAMN...You…."  
"...Hm."  
"I hope...Hahhhh...I really do...hope that…"

He moved his body up just a bit, leering up at Subaru as he removed his helmet. His light brown eyes reflected his visage, just as they began to dim.

"...I hope you suffer...and experience the loss...I have had to suffer...I...j...juuuuu-"

His face fell forward and he stopped moving. Ovidius was now dead, the last of the poor but blissful Loman family, was gone. Yet another life lost in this unforgiving world…

* * *

"Yawwwwwwn, hahhhhh, what's happening out here?"

Everyone turned and were stupefied by the sight of Sekhmet, who had just woken up.

"What?"

They all let out a collective tired sigh...

* * *

In a cave somewhere outside, Scarecrow was working on some incantations of some kind, symbols of light surrounding his long claws.

Just then, a woman with pink hair that was twirled on the sides of her head, emerged from the shadows.

"Scarecrow-sama."  
"Aloysius, what can I help with you, dear?"  
"Ovidius has taken our five Kothoga."  
"Oh...I'll have to deal with him as time sees fit."

She then made a concerned face, as she looked away for a moment, then back to her master, making him tilt his head.

"He is dead, my lord."  
"...What a shame. He was truly a devout follower."

"We have also lost all of our Kothoga as well."  
"No matter, though it takes us a month to create three...Der Amboss should be able to make some more in no time."  
"Are you not upset my lord?"  
"Ahahaha, no no, I am bit upset in losing such important things to our cause...but in the end, he made his own choice in the matter, correct?"  
"Yes sir. I shall take my leave."

She bowed and fixed her large brown fur coat as she continued back into the shadows.

Scarecrow then got back to work...smiling ever more with his monstrous face.

"He probably mentioned the suffering that is to come...hahahaha, the best kind of fear is the one that has buildup I would say."

His orange eyes and mouth made the expression of pure joy…

 _"And it'll crush them."_

* * *

It was now two days after the battle in the town.

After helping them out and sending out word to the capital about the destruction, they began healing anyone with injuries. They also promised to pay them all back for the damages caused, but unbeknownst to the citizens...they assumed that the Anti-Life Society was trying to kill them all and it had been Subaru and the others who fought back and saved them.

Thus, they felt indebted to them. Without knowing the true reason for why the attack occurred at all.

After that, they all left.

* * *

Now they were parked near a dead grey tree, surrounded by a field of clovers.

"Beako?"  
"This is it Subaru. This is where our destination ends, I suppose."

Everyone looked at the tree in anticipation.

Garfiel held hands with Mimi.

Frederica and Sarah looked cautiously at the tree.

Rem was holding her hands to her chest.

Emilia brushed her hair as a breeze blew.

Petra held hands with Sekhmet, both of which were watching the two intently.

Shaula placed her hands on her hips, waiting for what was coming next.

"Shaula, I need your help with this, I suppose."  
"Okay, coming!"

She ran over to them as they now both stood side by side to Subaru.

"Now we are going to be holding hands to make this work, both of you focus, I suppose."  
"Alright."

They all held hands, even as Shaula's cheeks reddened a bit from doing this with Subaru. They all closed their eyes as Beatrice's halo on her back spun around and around. She focused and sure enough a small speck of light appeared where the tree was, then it grew and grew. Both of them struggled a bit, while Beatrice continued her focus. Sure enough the others could hear something like a fluttering sound grow louder and louder, to the point it became a bit uncomfortable.

Then a painful shattering sound was heard, instantly making the bright blue sky darken like a storm was about to hit. This startled Petra, and actually made Sekhmet incredibly uneasy.

* * *

Gustav was atop a volcano as he saw the skies darken, growling to the sight.

* * *

Vasilisa walked through the snowcapped mountain side and saw the dark clouds shift in the air, making her brush her hair in unease.

* * *

Aja was laying down on top of her phoenix, seeing the clouds darken around them as they flew over the city of Banan, she hid her face under her fan...and sighed sadly.

* * *

Swamp Thing walked through the waters of a marsh, looking up at the sky that quickly changed...narrowing his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists and a small bird perched itself on his shoulder...

* * *

Loch and Zia were in their cottage, looking up at the darkened skies.

* * *

Felix was helping Crusch to her bed, when she looked out the window of the ominous clouds. He sighed as he quickly closed the blinds.

* * *

All of the citizens of Lugnica saw the skies up above and quietly wondered if a storm was coming...or something else entirely.

* * *

As the spell ended, Subaru and Shaula let out shocked gasps. The rest of the group all saw that in front of them was what appeared to be a crack in the air, the lining of it was rainbow colored, constantly twirling within it, the void gave an almost ominous hum to it.

"This is it then...whoever wants to come may do so, I suppose. But be warned we do not have ample time, I say this portal will be open for at most ten minutes, and then after that it will be moved to somewhere else in the world, before we could ever find it again."

Subaru and Shaula were obviously going in.

Emilia both nodded to each other as they also agreed on going inside.

Sarah and Frederica did the same, even if Frederica was quite nervous about it.

"Go on ahead, th' res' of us will be waitin' here, jus' in case somethin' happens!"  
"Okay, Petra, make sure Sekhmet is a good girl and doesn't just nod off, okay?"

Petra smiled nervously up at Subaru.

"O-Okay, that's fine. Be careful!"  
"Not to worry, this will end in a jiffy!"

He waved at them, even if Sekhmet gave him an annoyed look, probably because of his earlier comment. He chuckled seeing this attitude from her. But he soon took a deep breath as they all made their way inside the void.

The others watched on, as strong gusts of wind began picking up the clovers from the ground.

* * *

Now inside they all looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. Each step they took made it sound like they were stepping on cracking glass.

"Are you sure we are alright Beatrice?"  
"Not to worry Rem, things should be fine, as long as I am here, I suppose."

Rem made the mistake of looking down, there she saw swirls of dark energy all around her, something of which scared her. But a quick hand holding by Emilia was all that was needed to calm her nerves.

"Thank you Emilia, Rem is a little uneasy."  
"No worries, as long as we have each other in all of this, we can manage."  
"Yes!"

Shaula glanced around, before pointing to the east of them.

"Look...a light?"

Indeed, they all turned their heads to see a single source of light shine down in the distance...on someone sitting on the ground, their head looking down at the ground, almost in a defeated manner.

Beatrice's eyes widened when she saw this.

"Subaru...Rem...Emilia…"  
"Beatrice?"  
"...It's him."

They all were shocked when they saw this, a large imposing figure, that had dark colored armor on. They slowly made their way to him, but at a certain point, Beatrice stepped up her pace and made to him before the others. They all caught up to her and gazed upon him.

This was him.

The man in their dreams, their memories...lost, but now found.

"Subaru, go ahead."  
"You sure?"  
"Betty is sure, I suppose. He'd be glad to see you especially."  
"R-Right."

Subaru cautiously stepped forward, making everyone tell him to be absolutely careful. He nodded to their pleas and was now standing feet away from the armored man. He swallowed some spit as he reached his hand out. Ever so carefully, ever so diligently he was going to tap his shoulder…

"S…"  
"Ah."

They all flinched when they heard a sound escape from him. Being that he looked so emotionless, one would have mistaken him being dead.

He braved through the anxiety as his hand was inches away from his shoulder.

"Su...baru..?"

He stopped once again as he looked at his face, his armored helmet was intimidating as all hell, but Subaru felt an urge to just touch him. To make sure he was real? To indicate his existence? Who knows...but he had to do it.

Beatrice was watching as she held her dress, agonizing over this.

Emilia watched on with apprehension.

Rem got her Morningstar nice and ready, just in case something were to occur.

Frederica held her shoulders, feeling a bit in seeing him, but once again, not sure why.

Sarah was standing close by Rem, skeptical of all this.

Now, when Subaru touched his shoulder, he heard something...that will haunt him for the rest of his life and give him the sense of suffering, he had not experienced in such a long while.

THE.

ABSOLUTE.

HORROR.

 **PAIN...**

 **ANGUISH...**

 **GUILT...**

THE TIME HAD ARRIVED AT LAST, AS IF PROVEN TO BE UNAVOIDABLE!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **SUBARU**. **W** **H** **A** **T** **H** **A** **V** **E** **Y** **O** **U** **D** **O** **N** **E** **?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This was the last thing they all heard, before a loud cracking noise came from all around them...when it happened.

 _Tragedy._

* * *

 ** _AN: Five Chapters Left...see you guys until then!_**


	106. Chapter 106: The Wave Called Misery

**AN: Listened to the theme for "Schindler's List", "Snowflakes" by Shihoko Hirata and 'Eleanor's Lullaby' from "Bioshock 2", to get me emotionally ready.**

 **Four chapters left.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred Six: The Wave Called Misery

A spark.

A hot feeling.

Something Subaru had not felt before, coursed through his very being once he touched him. Like a thousand volts were streaming into his body, yet instead of inflicting excruciating pain on him, it felt relieving. This was evident by the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You...YOU…are-"

As if it was the activation of something far more grander than he could imagine….

….Everyone's memories began flooding back to them.

* * *

Julius dropped his pen onto the ground as he rose up from his work desk. He clutched the chest of his knight uniform, breathing rapidly. He had seen it, the missing scenes in his mind that were once clouded, now free.

"Then, this means, that my rival is-"  
"-UWAGGHHHHHH!"

He heard Felt screaming from the other room. Fulfilling his duty, he ran out the of their and into her corters. As he flung open the door, he saw that Felt was on the ground clutching something and crying madly.

"Felt-sama?! What is-"  
"- **How could I forget?!** "

Julius was stumped as she rose up from the ground, holding onto a certain tiara in her possession. Her red eyes looked up to the ceiling, as if she were searching for something…

"How could I forget him? I love him so much! What was I doing even?! What the fuck was going through my mind?!"  
"Felt…"  
"...Come back... **PLEASE COME BACK!** "

She finally let out all of her bent and fractured emotions out into the open, free to expressed for all to hear. Her mind flooded with the images of a brave man saving her old man from the knights at the castle and of him protecting them from Gluttony.

Her hero.

"BRUCE! BRUCE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEASE! COME BACK!...Please, I need you."

Julius walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to calm her down...even if he too was feeling like broken pieces at the moment. Yet, he was silently thankful to be able to remember the man who was his rival, the woman who found redemption and the warrior who sacrificed himself to save them.

He was thankful.

* * *

Ram dropped her tray, spilling soup on the wooden floorboard and breaking the cups next to them. She held her mouth as she did her absolute best to hide back any outbursts. A swirl of emotions boiled in her. Happiness and relief. Grief and anger. It was sudden and quick, that even she feared a passout would happen at any moment.

Then, using her strong will, she braved through and over to Roswaal's room. When she flung open the door, she saw him, laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Roswaal-sama?"  
"Ahahaha, Ram, look, behold! He has come back! Come back to finish me off!"  
"No...even I know he wouldn't do-"  
"-So naive Ram, naive of his encompassing anger and hatred of me….Even then, I would rather perish than breath the same air as that man."

Unsure of why he said that, she witnessed him pull out a glowing stone; a magic gem. Ram froze in place as she reached out to him slowly.

"Please put that down-"  
"-Ram."  
"Yes?"

He finally put on a warm smile to her, the kind she had not seen in two months, and while it made her feel her heart beat faster...it made her uneasy as well.

"What is it Roswaal...sama?"  
"Hm, It's simply that I realized something...That along the path up to today, I haaaaaaaadn't been walking alone."  
"No…"

The magic gem shined suddenly, Roswaal nodded to Ram, just as she summoned her horn and-

"Ram, thank you and your sister. Teacher, I am sorry that-"

The gem exploded, and Roswaal's remains splattered all over the room, leaving it as red as the blood that flowed within him. Ram crawled to the ground...she began scooping up whatever of Roswaal from the ground. She giggled a bit, before she truly began to take her breaths in slowly. She picked up a chunk of meat, but it slipped through her fingers.

"A…. **AGHHHHHHHHH! UWAGHHHHHHHH!** "

She held her head as she began slamming it onto the blood drenched floor, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her screams, echoed into the room, then through the hall, and finally outside of the cottage they stayed in…

* * *

Loch was tending to the fireplace when he began cracking his neck.

"Something wrong Loch~?"  
"Hm?"

He turned his head as he saw Zia in her nightgown sitting on a couch. He got up and sat next to her.

"Not much...well...I have a question…"  
"Say it. I'll talk to you about anything."  
"...What's a Batman?"  
"Oh wow~! Talk about naming a legend!"

She rested her head on his lap, as she patted his abs.

"That there is the second half to the heroes of Lugnica! He helped Natsuki Subaru kill the Sizable HAre and White Whale!"  
"Oh man, that's heavy stuff."  
"Not only that, but he helped defeat most of the Sin Archbishops of the Witch's Cult, fought in the Watergate City War, has taken out so many, well bad guys. And not only that! He took down an assassination organization in Gusteko! Oh man~! The list goes on!"  
"Really top notch hero, huh?"  
"Yup…"

She rested her head further into his lap.

"A real hero."

He patted her head, making her feel further bliss…

Even if he couldn't remember all of his memories, he decided that it was unimportant to him at the moment. All because he had someone he had to repay...take care of...and to hold close.

* * *

Scarecrow, Der Amboss, Rosenrot, Anthrax, Swamp Thing, Aja, Vasilisa and Gustav all felt the sudden change in the air, like if an immense spark went off in their heads. All of them were shocked by the sudden change...but they all knew what caused it. As if the spirits were understanding of the situation at hand, they all looked up. Knowing full well what was now occurring they simply understood that there was literally nothing they could do...except allow the changes that were to come.

* * *

All over the world, memories of certain individuals began sprouting back into the consciousness of everyone.

Anastasia Hoshin fumbled her papers as she remembered the individuals forgotten by time.

Tivey and Joshua stood from their chairs as they sat in a lobby. Both men were stunned in recalling those distant memories of several warriors that they felt indebted to...

* * *

Ferris held his head in pain and rage as he remembered the second person he felt scorn towards...especially seeing that Cursch had some crayons and had begun drawing a certain symbol onto a piece of paper.

"Dun...dun, dun!"

She began singing a tune to herself...as she finished her little doodle, a bat symbol.

* * *

Otto grabbed the rose that was on his desk, ignoring the thorns stabbing into his palm. He held it close as he began to cry.

"Pamela…"

He then looked out the window and onto the dark skies high above.

"Slade-san...Bruce…"

* * *

Priscilla fanned herself as she stood atop a grassy hill, looking over the craters of the landscape surrounding her.

"So he's back then, how amusing."

She gave off a powerful smile as she closed the fan in her hands.

* * *

Irlham Village's residents looked up into the sky, hopeful. They now remembered one of the few people they respected more than anything. They prayed he would actually come back to them all.

* * *

Meili dropped her cup as she was returning to her seat in a restaurant, she smiled a pained smile, as she recalled the day she met a certain armored figure along with her big sister Elsa, and the accompanying days of him training her and letting her sleep in his arms. Large droplets of tears fell out of her eyes.

"Slade...you idiot~."

* * *

Here and now, Garfiel fell to his knees, he grabbed his shoulders...and began to tear up.

"Bruce, Slade, Pamela...oh fuck, how could we forge' em'?!"

Mimi hugged his head, as she too was becoming a mixed swirl of emotions, having her memories of three people that she looked up to, return.

Petra sat on the ground elegantly, but her eyes were indicative of her sudden realization.

"Slade-sensei…"

Her teacher, a hard person to get along with, but nonetheless a human being that always did his best no matter how crude, vicious or complex the actions he did were...he would strive for success. She admired that in him and respected him for it...now she felt complete and utter sadness in realizing she forgot about him. But there was hope, that the other person who walked alongside them, would appear to them.

Sekhmet patted her on the head, sighing solemnly as she stared at the void ahead of them...the wind picking up, possibly to signal something.

* * *

Subaru fell to his hands and knees, he was now face to face with the very person they went through so much trouble to rescue.

Rem cried as she held her sides...she saw the memory of when she first met Subaru in the mansion; as he slept in his room after the battle in the loot house. At first she had every intention of killing him, due to the smell of the Witch on him, but she decided against it seeing his innocent antics while he slumbered, and waited to see how he was. When she stepped outside, she saw a man walking through the halls, she recognized him as the man who arrived with Emilia as well. An oddly dressed one in fact. She then saw him turn his head to her, bowing his head to her in a proper manner, before walking away…

A simple, not too exciting memory...but it was to show her he acknowledged her existence and didn't see her as a simple maid to ogle at. He showed her some form of respect…

"Bruce-san…"

* * *

Emilia used her hands to cover her mouth, seeing the time they visited the capital for an important task. He kept telling her to knock it off; this was due to the fact that every single time a person passed by, she would point at Subaru and exclaim how, 'that's my knight over there'. So she decided to play against him instead...she would point at him and exclaim, 'he's one of my bestest friends, in the entire world'.

"Bestest isn't even technically a word, Emilia."

She smiled up at him.

Now she was weeping in joy, finally having him back in her life.

* * *

Frederica could see it now. The moment an incredibly strangely outfitted person entered through the doors of the mansion and into her life, the first man she truly ever began to respect, to look up to and in less than a few days, she was madly in love with.

Now, she remembered his face and the kisses they shared, and she wailed painfully in seeing him in front of her.

Sarah could only hold her tears as she recalled the romantic times they had in their cabin in the mountainsides of Gusteko. Those were truly blissful moments, that she hoped they could experience again, especially with him now back. Her heart fluttered seeing him still alive.

* * *

Beatrice walked over and smiled at him. She was truly in joy at seeing her old friend back in the memories of everyone there...but soon she heard the cracking sound they heard earlier still echoing...then it became high pitched, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

It grew.

Grew with intensity and frequency.

And then, suddenly lowered in volume.

Until it was utterly quiet.

"I hope-"

"...?"

"I hope you all realize what that was."

Batman looked at the still teary eyed Subaru, making him flinch as he could tell...something was wrong.

* * *

In the DC Universe, Elaine, Phantom Stranger and Ambush Bug were near the edge of the universe, close to the Source Wall.

"Damn, just what is this, Phantom?"  
"It is simple Ambush Bug, this is the consequence of the encounter that happened two months ago."  
"...I knew that a crossover between those two would lead to some form of damage, but this…"

He held his breath as they looked at strange rainbow colored cracks that would appear and disappear all across the Source Wall.

"What does it all mean, Elaine? Did something screwed up happen?"  
"...They encountered each other again, Ambush Bug. This has resulted in a form of paradox between their realities...which as you might have guessed, has caused the already fractured state of reality to strain further, now it's about to break...and even I can't do anything about it."  
"S-s-So we're all going to die?!"  
"No, we're not going to die. Our world is still going to be here, but other worlds beyond our own are really going to feel the effects of this, hell we'll have the occasional hiccup here and there as well."

She folded her arms as she saw the cracks almost dance across the wall as they disappeared and reappeared again.

"Worlds will collide, alternate universes of established realms will intermingle with others, and not all of these encounters will be on friendly terms."  
"So, crossovers all over the damn place?!"  
"To an extent yes, you can say that."

Phantom Stranger watched as one final gigantic crack formed in front of them, letting them see other established characters from across media and literature staring back at them.

"What do we call this then, Prescence?"  
"...Just as it looks, I guess."

" **We'll call it** _ **[The Crossing Effect]."**_

As she said this the crack shined a bright blinding light.

[The Crossing Effect] had now begun.

For however long it would last…

* * *

In the battle torn city of Shiganshina District, a large being raised itself from the rubble of house. A giant humanoid being breathed harshly as it was healing, this was a titan. A titan that housed a young man named Eren Jaeger.

"Bastard…!"

He walked forward, even if it was evident that he was barely able to move...up ahead his current rival the Armored Titan, housing Reiner Braun got up himself...now missing an arm. Instead of fighting each other, they looked towards the other side, watching as a gigantic foot slammed into the ground, crushing a giant chunk of the city. Near the foot, the corpse of the once powerul Colossal Titan, which was dwarfed in size compared to this foot, lay there.

"I won't let it get away with this!"

He kept looking up, it's size was easily seven times the size of the Colossal Titan, maybe more. It's large four limbs which it walked on, were crushing everything in it's path, and nothing could stop it. Not Eren, not Reiner, not the military bombardment, nor the Ape Titan or Levi were able to do anything to it.

"Damn you…!"

Eren furrowed his brows.

Before he let out a mighty roar...only for his to be quickly drowned out by this giant monster's screech.

"Groooooaaar!"  
" **MRAGGGHHHHGROOOOOAAAAR!"**

What had arrived was so large, it's head poked out of the clouds and was a force of nature that none could challenge...it was a fully grow Cloverfield monster, and it had every intention of making this world it's territory.

* * *

Half of the city was ablaze and a nearby building collapsed into the streets below.

Sailor Moon watched on in horror. She was covered in blood and her left eye was closed shut with a black eye. She clenched her fists and held onto her magic weapon, just as the other Sailor Scouts joined her. They were on a nearby rooftop, looking down at the horrible fate that befell the city.

Two seperate meteorites that no one discovered until it was far too late, crashed into opposite sides of the Prefecture and had resulted in the emergence of two invasive alien species. They then began to attack the populace, their numbers growing to frighentning levels. And now it would seem the two were now fighting for control of their newfound territory.

Their resulting war engulfing the cities in bloodshed and destruction.

These two species.

 _Xenomorphs._

 _Arachnids of Klendathu._

These creatures were in conflict and it was dragging the human race into it. Even the Sailor Scouts were being overwhelmed by their numbers and special attributes. Just as Sailor Moon was being comforted by Tuxedo Mask, a hopper bug flew towards them, but it was shot down by a blue energy beam, causing it plummet back down to the street below.

Usagi turned her head as she nodded.

"Thank you for coming, we're going to need your help."  
" _Krrkkkkkk_."

Deactivating it's camouflage, the Predator walked over to be in sight of the others.

All of them, preparing to depart to the two meteors...hoping to end the conflict here and now. A harsh wind blew around them.

* * *

Karakura Town.

It was a city that was now a smoldering wreck.

Then again, so was the rest of the human world.

Ichigo Kurosaki was covered in blood, even if he was in his most powerfulest form and was coughing out chunks of blood, next to his feet was the dead body of his friend, Chad. He relented in seeing him like that, but shook his head as he leaped forward...just above the collapsed Soul King Palace, which was atop his home. He found his adversary, many other Soul Reapers both new generation and the current were charging forward.

"Your ressssistance is futile, Kurosaki Ichigo...the virgin realms of the SSSeretei and Hueccccco Mundo are mine to take."  
"Like I want to hear insane crap like that, come out of your mouth!"

He dashed to him, but his hit was blocked by his enemy encasing himself in a powerful energy aura.

"My forces come to end thisssss useless insurgency! All the realms are mine! MINE! ALL THINGS BELONG TO ME NOW!"

Just as he yelled this, he pointed his long claw like finger at him, smiling.

"ANNIHILUS LIVES! ALL OTHER THINGS DIE!"

Annihilus flew in the air, letting energy spill out of the cosmic rod on his chest. Holding onto a staff that housed the Cosmic Cube, and letting the Quantum Bands shine, the very ones he stole from the dead Quasar...before he and the Annihilation Wave found themselves here in this world.

And he was utter joy. No super heroes. No cosmic entities. Nothing but simple humans that could use strange abilities, but they were nothing to him.

" **Annihilus!** "  
"Come then, become destroyed! Sssssslowly dissolve into nothing as I have done to the othersssss!"

As he said this, warships zoomed down from the clouds, ready to continue this destructive conflict.

* * *

Here in a simple buddhist temple on the outskirts of the city, a married couple were entertaining a guest, an expected one to be sure. But not an ordinary couple to say, the husband looked quite plain...while his wife was stunning beauty unlike one would have ever seen. Shimmering blue eyes, matching the blue triangular markings adorning her cheeks and the diamond shaped one on her forehead. She fixed her light brown hair as she smiled at their guest.

"Would like anything to eat sir?"  
"Does it look like I eat anything?"  
"...How about to drink?"  
"Hahhhhh. Water, then."  
"Okay!"

She got up to retrieve a glass of water, but now her husband was sitting their nervous at the ominous figure sitting at the end of the table. As Belldandy returned she handed him the cup and smiled.

"Now, shall find a way to get you home?...Um,...oh I am Belldandy and this is my husband Keichii-san."  
"Hi, nice to um, meet you sir? And you are?"

His green eyes narrowed and his red cape moved around as if it was alive, or at least a part of his body...which in a sense, was true.

 **"They call me Spawn."**

* * *

Kirito and the others were running through the streets, but everytime they turned a corner they would encounter another person who was being controlled through his Augma.

"It is pointless to try and run away."

"TCH!"

They all made their way back the opposite direction...only to run into another person, this time a little girl.

"Why can't you see the perfection I am trying to create?"  
"Shut up!"

Kirito turned around and Asuna nearly cried out when they saw who it was.

"S-Suguha…"  
"We are going to save you illogical people from yourselves. The human race needs guidance, and I am the only one who could do that."

Kirito grabbed a wooden sword and glared at her. Her expressionless, void like eyes stared back at him.

"Give me back SUGUHA! GIVE ME BACK EVERYONE!"  
"I am sorry Kirito...I am afraid I cannot do that."

The resistance against the globe spanning HAL 9000 virus would continue….

* * *

The Jurian Empire was sending every last force it could muster against the galaxy destroying wrath of these unknown beings, that even the Choushin, could not erase from existence...learning for the first time of the farther reaching universes outside of their reality.

Even Tenchi Masaki was unable to do anything, and now he was in a catatonic state after coming into contact with one of them.

Now the Jurian Warships watched as an entire planet under their territory was destroyed by this massive force. Now, they were prepared, watching as one of these creatures was heading straight for them...Nyarlathotep, a mind wrecking image of a mass of tentacles and teeth, charged at them along with several other Outer Gods.

Bringing destruction and madness with them…

* * *

The Iron Giant and an adult Hogarth Hughes found themselves facing a robot that kept calling itself, Mazinger Z.

* * *

Guts ran across the snowy peaks near their recent campsite, as he faced a man riding a Wyvern, who only came to be known as the Nameless King.

* * *

Goliath and his gargoyle clan were now battling in the streets of Manhattan. Xanatos launched his machines to help, Elisa and Matt Bluestone rode in with hover bikes and even Macbeth and Demona were aiding in the conflict... all of them and more, joining against something called the Adversary and his wooden soldiers, as they marched through the war torn streets of their home. unknowing of the old man named Gepetto watching the spectacle from afar.

* * *

Lux Arcadia was in his Drag Ride, **Bahamut** , with a bloodied face, indicative of the hideous blood loss he suffered. The girls that always accompanied him, were on the floor unconscious, as they were easily taken out by their enemy. The city around them were a sea of explosions and screams.

"A shameful display boy. You will need to try harder if you wish to even damage me."

Lux's breathing faltered before he charged forward, only for his green cloaked adversary to summon lightning from his gauntlets.

"None, not in any world, can surpass Doom!"

Dr. Doom shot himself forward facing off against his young opponent.

* * *

Yukihira Soma placed his dish down on the table as the rest of the school watched on...only for the judge to slam his hands on the table. The jugde rasied his head...

"What the fuck are you doing, you donkey?!"  
"Wh-What?!"  
"Jesus Christ! What's with all this sauce, why'd you mix these two things together?! Oh god, fucking come on, are you being serious?!"  
"Well...it'll really taste good, y'know..."

Even Soma was taken aback by his outbursts and bad language. So the blonde haired judge twirled his fork before pointing it at him.

"This better be the best fucking thing I've had all week, or your fucked, Mr. Yukihira!"

And so, Gordon Ramsay took a bite of his dish, as everyone watched on with high expectations.

* * *

Seeley Booth and his partner Temperance "Bones" Brennan were hiding under a table. He had his gun ready, actually wary of the situation they were in.

She leaned over to whisper to him.

"Do you think he left?"  
"I actually really hope-"

The wall ahead of them broke apart, and out stepped Uber Jason Voorhees. His red eyes were practically shining in the darkness as he looked down at the two.

"Oh...shit."

He fired multiple shots into him, but the bullets bounced off. Seeing their chances dwindling, Bones threw the table up at him, which he chopped in half with his bare hands. They made a run for it as he walked after them. As they ran, they moved past the countless dead bodies of the other agents and officers Jason had mercilessly killed. As they made it to the car, Seeley was stabbed through the shoulder by a tossed machete, Bones screamed out to him.

"NO! BOOTH!"  
"I am fine! Let's get out of here!"

He made a mad drive out of there, making Jason of course follow them, right into the city.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman just sighed as he looked at the person who randomly ended up in his home.

"So? What's your story?"  
"Honestly, I am out of the loop as much as you."

Sabrina Spellman said this, as they both sighed in unison.

* * *

Rick Grimes hid behind a car along with a new friend of his he just encountered.

"Ash, how much ammo you got left?"  
"Oh me, not much...but I think we got a bigger problem than that…"

He pointed ahead of them with his chainsaw limb, making both of them grimace at the sight charging right at them.

"STARRRRRS!"

Nemesis was pummeling through countless Walkers, just to get at them.

* * *

Countless universes. Unending encounters, conflicts and destruction were being spun into reality. And there was no end in sight.

[The Crossing Effect] would continue until reality could mend itself…

But even in Subaru's multiverse, there was also odd things occuring and new encounters being had.

* * *

Knight Subaru had the rain drench his body as he held his sword tightly. To his side, Beatrice was there with him, her clothes in tatters and dirt and soot covering her dress. Near them, Reinhard and countless knights stood ready.

Ahead of them, was the capital...well, at least where it used to be. Now there was a giant crater where it once was. It had not been destroyed per say, but it was taken.

Subaru, along with the world's greatest magic users, swordsmen and even to their surprise, Sin Archbishops were standing there ready to face their new enemy.

 _{Why do you intend to continue this farce? I bring deliverance and salvation to this world.}_

"Shut it! Get ready to face judgement for all the lives you have taken! Give us back our cities! Give us back our friends! GIVE ME BACK REM AND EMILIA!"

Subaru readied his magic, he was going to fight tooth and nail to bring back the countless cities this monster had taken captive.

They all charged forward, right at the floating being ahead of them.

 _{Then I shall have to collect your corpses instead, what a shame.}_

"Prepare to face defeat! We are going to avenge this world! **BRAINIAC!** "

Brainiac held out his hands as robotic tentacles sprouted from his back. A vast army of his machine men flew towards them, and not far behind was his trademark skull ship, descending from the clouds. As Subaru reached him, lightning struck the ground.

* * *

In even more realities, Natsuki Subaru ended up never meeting Emilia and instead became housed by the other candidates in each one.

Well...not alone.

* * *

"Natsuki-kun, I need you to move all this stuff as soon as possible, okay?"  
"Um, yes, consider it done!"

He picked up one box, but found it hard to pick it up, thus knowing he would have a hard time, he called over his blue suited friend.

"Mind helping out with this?"  
"Not at all Subaru! A friend who gives a request to a fellow companion is someone who is always to be helped and surely-"  
"-Okay okay, I can sense you are about to go into a drawn out speech, so let's drop it and grab this stuff."  
"RIGHT!"

He hugged the boxes, only for his brute strength to crush the contents inside, then completely destroy the boxes themselves.

"Oh...darn...well, such is the dilemma of having such splendorous strength!"  
"T...TICK-SAN!"

Subaru put his box down and began whacking Tick with a shoe.

"THAT'S GONNA COME OUT OF MY PAYCHECK!"  
"Do not fret Subaru, if time permits, we can always replace these material items in due time, such is the nature of-"  
"-CUT IT OUT WITH THE SPEECHES!"

Anastasia sighed just as Julius entered the room.

"I see our new employees are getting along again."

"Yeah, it can be a pain sometimes...but I'll admit I love seeing their antics."  
"Hm, quite right there."

The two watched on, as Natsuki Subaru and The Tick continued their antics.

* * *

Crusch Karsten was finishing up her paperwork when she called for two people.

"Wilhelm. Subaru. Can you come in?"

Wilhelm and his student came in wearing their traditional butler outfits.

"Yes, Crusch-sama, what is we can help you with?"  
"Well, I need one of you to head to the Emilia Camp with Ferris, while the other needs to go into the city to pick up some supplies."  
"Hmmm, I will go with Ferris, while Subaru can go into the city."

He looked over at the young man.

"Is this alright with you?"  
"Hell yeah its, I can handle this no problem."  
"Good, don't forget your dagger, remember the training from this month."  
"Of course, Wilhelm-sensei."

He bowed then looked at Crusch.

"So I'll just need the list and I'll be on my way."  
"Alright, here."

She handed him the list, but gently patted his hand.

"Why don't you take her with you? It's no good for her to stay cooped up in this place all day, waiting for you."  
"Y'know what? I will! I'm sure this'll be good for her too! Thanks Crsuch sa- UH, I mean, Crusch-sama."  
"No worries, now hurry along."

He bowed respectfully before he headed off to find her.

"Natsuki Subaru, he is a spirited youth, isn't he, Wilhelm?"  
"Yes, but it still bothers me how he keeps claiming to be from another world."  
"Hm, well he is strange, the metia he has is unlike any other I've seen...and the woman with him, is far beyond normal."  
"Hmmmm…"

He rubbed his chin as he looked to the sky.

Subaru met up with a lovely girl, dark pink hair covered her eyes and a horn portruted from the golden headband she wore, along with giant pieces on her ears. She wore a white dress and was quite tall, all things considered. She looked over and grunted at Subaru.

He smiled at her.

"Hey, so we're going into town to get some stuff."  
"Hm."  
"If you want anything just let me know, okay?"

She nodded and they left, she stuck close to him. As far as she was concerned this man was her master, due to him having the marking on his hand, but she still was confused on where she was, and where the Holy Grail was. But she set that aside for now, as Subaru looked back and grinned at her...making her sigh as she got closer to him.

Thus, they left...Subaru and the woman known as Frankenstein, who was meant to be the Berserker of the Black, went off to fulfill their duty.

* * *

Priscilla fanned herself as she watched Subaru enter in with Al and their other acquaintance.

"Okay Priscilla, we're all done with the preparations, maaannnn, my back is killing me."  
"Well it is to be expected of you, to be doing the heavy lifting, I commanded it, so it must be done."  
"Yeah, yeah. I hear you princess."

He sighed just as he was whacked on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"  
"Nragh! That's the person who pays for our meals- I mean, allows us to serve her in whatever matters she needs to get done!"  
"Your true intentions are leaking out there, Aisha-san."

Aisha Clan-Clan a member of the proud and mighty Ctarl Ctarl Empire, found herself in some sort of primitive world where individuals had no starcraft and only used magic. She was stuck. And no idea how to get out of here, and due to some freak accidents she found herself with this young man having to serve this woman until she could repay the damages she caused.

"Now then, Aisha, Subaru, prepare the carriage!"  
"Huh? Are we going somewhere, Princess?"  
"Yes, we are heading into the Capital. The time for the Royal Selection to start is about to begin!"

The two looked at each other in utter confusion but relented and saluted her.

"'KAY! We're heading out! Aisha, let's get this done before lunch!"  
"Yeah! Last one gets to eat the others portions!"  
"THE HELL KIND OF BET IS THAT!? HEY! WAIT UP!"

The two ran out of the room, to the amusement of Priscilla.

"Hey Princess, do you think they'll be okay coming with us?"  
"Of course! Besides, I keep them around for the entertainment they give, and thus...I know they'll put on a good show in the capital."

She flashed a glowing smile with her lips. Al scratched his chin and chuckled. They looked out the window and could only watch in silence as Aisha and Subaru playfully argued with each other.

* * *

Felt ran through the halls as she was looking for the two people she knew would understand her plight. As she flung open the doors, she found them.

"Nii-chan! Claptrap! I need you guys! I need you two to stall Reinhard, so I don't have to go to a fitting with him! Do whatever you can! I'm counting on you!"

Subaru smiled up at her, while Claptrap turned his mechanical body to face her, leaving the chess game they were playing on hold.

"Hmmm...PASS."  
"Yup, pass as well!"

Felt let out a disgruntled yell, one that echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

"You wholly believe in your that your assertions are the truth, and therefore, they are not lie to you. Those in such a state are called madmen, Natsuki Subaru. "

This was the fateful moment in his third loop trying to save everyone from the threat of the Witch's Cult. His negotiations with Crusch Karsten had broken apart to a point where he nearly tried to assault her. All three people there looked down upon him. Rem, the girl he was trying to save, was watching his display sadly.

Crusch had refused to save these people. She would let them die. Petelgeuse would slaughter them.

His mind raced, filled with wretched thoughts.

His heart raced...He bit his lips savagely.

He was upset. He was mad. He was-

 _ **CRASH!**_

Breaking through the window, something flew in front of Subaru. A small floating object was there, startling everyone. Wilhelm guarded Crusch and Ferris, while Rem took an offensive stance. But Subaru only held out his hand to it, as if entranced by the red ring.

{Natsuki Subaru of this world. You have great rage in your heart. YOU BELONG TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS.}

Once it finished speaking, the small ring latched onto Subaru's finger and he let out a vicious scream as all the blood in spewed out of his mouth and twirled around him. The color on his clothes changed, turning the yellow parts of his clothes white and the white fabrics, blood red. The symbol on his chest, changed to an insignia not even Wilhelm recognized and a red aura flowed around his body.

Subaru growled at them as steam escaped his nostrils, all the while blood flowed out of his mouth and traveled around him. His eyes seemed to be fixed on Crusch.

No one there understood what was this power surging around them, and understandably, had not even the slightest idea of what had occurred to Subaru. He was clearly seething in anger as he took a step to them, snarling as he did, like some sort of animal finding an intruder to its hunting grounds.

"S-Subaru-kun?"  
"HRRRR…"

He turned around to see Rem, she was startled by the vicious look on his face...he calmed down for just a moment, then he snapped back to his festering rage. Screaming out exactly what he needed to do, as more of the floating blood came out.

"That's right! Witch's Cult! Witch's Cult! The Cult! Petelgeuse! Petelgeuse Romanee Conti! I HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL! KILL! KILL! KILL! DIE! DIE! BREAK THEM APART! RIP! TEAR! GOUGE! CRUSH! STOMP! BURN! EVISCERATE! **I'LL SAVE EVERYONE**!"

He snarled as he looked out the window...turning one last time to Rem, with a normal gaze.

"Please stay here…Rem."  
"Wait-!"

He flew off at high speed crashing through the window and out into the sky. Wilhelm, Crusch and Ferris were stunned into silence. Rem took her moment to leap out the window trying to sniff him out...but even she was shocked, he was now so far away, that his smell became completely distant. She knew he was heading off back to the mansion, to face the Cult.

She still fell to her knees, as she knew he couldn't catch up with him at this rate. She began to cry…

Crusch was now standing by the broken window and looked out into the sky where Subaru had flown off to.

"What was that? Ferris what sort of magic was that?!"  
"Nyah! Ferri-chan has nyever seen magic like that before! And Ferri-chan felt no change to his mana, he just...changed."  
"Wilhelm?"

He shook his head, giving them the answer they needed. Crusch understood, but was goiving into her own hypothesis.

"That ring spoke did it not?...It said that Natsuki Subaru's rage made him worthy to house that power...but where did it come from? What sort of magic was it that we saw, what's a Red Lantern Corps, how did he…?"  
"Crusch-sama."  
"At that moment, before Rem spoke up, was he going to attack us?"

Even Crusch, who felt no fear when Subaru had shown a similar action earlier...felt a surging amount of panic when she saw him walking towards them in his new form. If his earlier attempt was a simple attempt to quiet her opinion...this was absolute unmitigated bloodlust.

 **He was going to kill all three of them.**

Wilhelm in his own mind did suspect as much, and he was quietly thankful to Rem for putting him back in control, before he began fighting. Jumping into a fight against someone, whose abilities he had no clue in how to ascertain, would have been not only foolish, but dangerous. Now they saw he could fly, heal his cut lip on his own and seemed to feel no damage when he broke through the glass...he seemed to be powerful.

Where did the meek, undisciplined Subaru go to an how was he replaced by this dangerous wild animal, hellbent on destroying those who angered him?

Wilhelm evacuated the other two out of there, fearing that Subaru could return to finish what his dark intentions had in mind...leaving Rem to continue weeping his name out into the sky.

* * *

Here, Subaru took Emilia with him out of the Sanctuary...leaving everyone else to die by the impending disasters.

* * *

Here, Emilia and the rest of Elior Forest escaped the onslaught of Pandora and the Witch's Cult led by Regulus, moving close to a certain Oni village.

* * *

Roswaal making a deal with a strange spirit to further his goals...

* * *

A gigantic rogue dragon almost rivaling Volcanica's power emerged, with the ability to birth countless flying dragons that spat fire. Like a **Reign of Fire**.

* * *

Natsuki Subaru traveling to this new world...along with his childhood crush, who he happened to run into that fateful night.

* * *

So many universes were now been created at once, the multiverse that was left in ruin was now being revived slowly, but surely would now flourish. The good. The bad. The hideous. THe doomed. It was all being created to fill in the burden left by the war.

But…

There was something else entirely…

"Barusu?"  
"Huh? Oh, Ram-san."  
"Something the matter?"

Ram was with Subaru in the halls of the Pleiades Watchtower, having just finished a conversation previously.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something."  
"Hmph. Come along and be useful."  
"R-Right."

Natsuki Subaru.

In this... **new multiverse** , one disconnected from the current ones being formed, he was without his memory. He was on the quest to free the victims of Gluttony, including Rem.

Still, this reality differed greatly from the others.

Rem was still in slumber.

Wrath was still alive, but imprisoned.

Roy was also alive and well.

And, this world had no Algol Tree.

Yet the Witch Genes still existed, their origins a mystery.

These worlds, were similar to the other multiverse, yet so much different as well.

What was to be the outcome?

Will this multiverse end in a brighter conclusion? Or one filled with dread and despair?

Would Subaru save everyone?

Could he?

No one knew.

But here, Subaru and Ram walked off, a bucket of water in hand to meet with the others...letting their destiny carry them as much as they could forward.

Their futures...up in the air.

* * *

Batman struggled to get to his feet as Subaru watched him.

"Bruce, hang on-"  
"-WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"What!?"

Just as he said this his shadow moves erratically, making him clutch his sides.

"Aggghhh!"  
"What is…?!"  
"Damn it! You should have left! Why did-"

Bruce let out a pained grunt. From the shadows emerged a woman with darkness covering most of her naked body, humongous silver hair flowed behind her, three times bigger than her. As she opened her eyes, her blood drenched eyes fixed on Subaru...and so did the ameythst colors with them.

"S-Satella?"

From her hair, large jade eyes popped open and stared at him. Beatrice got in front of Subaru aiming her palm at the being behind Bruce.

"ENVY!"

"NRAGGGHHHHHH!"

She let out a blood curdling scream as she charged past Batman. Beatrice put up a barrier, saving them.

"And here I thought you fade away without a host, I suppose!"  
"Hurrhhhh! Boddddddy…"  
"It seems you latched onto Bruce, while he was trying to contact us!"

Batman stood up and fired dozens of Jiwald beams at the back of this Vile Spirit.

"You're wrong Beatrice!"  
"What?!"  
"I was slightly content in being here, if it meant all of you were safe, then I'd be okay with my ultimate fate."  
"Bruce, how can you say that….?"  
"Listen to me! I never had that kind of ability anyways! When have you ever seen me use telepathy before!?"  
"Wait...then-"

Beatrice's eyes widened, along with all the others who rushed forward to confront the enemy.

" **-YES! I NEVER ASKED FOR HELP! THIS WAS A TRAP! ENVY WAS CONTACTING YOU ALL THIS WHOLE TIME!"**

* * *

Beatrice felt terrible. She had dragged all these friends of hers and now only came to the idea that Envy might have been alive. She had hoped that her incompatibility with Bruce, as he was the only one with it, would drive it off into nothing. But it appeared it used his lingering connection to the now destroyed Algol Tree to parasitically latch onto to him...though it was evident in her inability to break through Beatrice's shield, that she was on her last ropes.

Shaula launched a light needle at it, but it formed shielding around itself with its shadows, breaking the needle in two. Rem flung her morningstar, but it formed a hand with some strands of her hair, stopping it instantly. She growled for a moment, before she saw Emilia...smiling as she did.

" **Body. Boddddy. I NEED A BODY!"**

Emilia fired her icicles at the spirit, only for it to seemingly shed it's skin and launch at Emilia at incredible speed. Fredrica and Sarah ran around and helped Batman to his feet again as they made a run for them. Subaru put his helmet on and helped Beatrice try and use their signature spell.

"AL SHAMAK!"

They felt the surging pain of using such a powerful spell, but it was to save Emilia and so…

" **GRAGGGHHK! WE WILL HAVE WHAT YOU HAVE! IT BELONGS TO USSSSSS!"**

"Huh?!"

She split up into two forms, one which was clearly Satella...the other…

"S-Sensei?!"

A red eyed Envy version of Flugel shot around like a snake as he made it for his target...REM.

Envy Satella dodged the powerful spell and actually entered inside of Emilia.

Envy Flugel did the same to Rem.

They both stood there, not sure what happened.

"Is...something supposed to happen?"  
"Rem, is not sure."

Subaru took off his helmet as he ran over to them.

"Are you two okay!?"  
"Y-Yeah, but why did they just do that? Nothing's happened to us."  
"...Let's get out of here. We have Bruce with us, so let's go!"

They all made a run for it. Bruce looked back one last time as the spot he sat on for what was for him two years, was getting further and further away by the second. Sure enough, they all leapt out of there and closed the void...it shrunk back into itself, and they were saved.

As they all got their bearings, everyone noticed Bruce moved away from Frederica and Sarah, removing his helmet...they saw his face was cracked and dry and he seemed beyond exhausted. He gazed up at the sky….

"I...I never thought I would see the clouds again."

"Bruce?"

He turned his head, seeing the two people he had missed the most in that empty void, deprived of even the barest of essentials.

"Frederica...Sarah…"

"I'm back, I guess."

The two girls ran over to him and hugged so tightly, afraid that by not doing so, they'd lose him forever. Garfiel hugged Mimi, overjoyed that their mission was a success. Petra held Sekhmet's hand as they made it over to them, excited in seeing their old friend back…

However, they noticed Beatrice, Bruce and Shaula put on fearful expressions as they slowly began to turn their heads...facing Emilia and Rem...whose eyes began to bleed.

"Huh?"

* * *

Both of them held their stomachs as they let out gasps for air. Subaru put his hands on her cheek, and brought the struggling Rem closer to him, trying to figure out what was happening. Bruce yelled back to him.

"SUBARU! GET AWAY FROM THEM!"  
"NO! I have to see what's wrong-"

Then he heard Beatrice begin to fall to her hands and knees.

"-How could I have been...so stupid, I suppose!"

"Beatrice?"  
"I assumed that those two were too weak to inhabit anyone's bodies, due to them latching onto an improper host like Bruce for so long!"  
"Then is it not true…? IS EMILIA AND REM BEING POSSESSED?!"

Clear panic rose in his voice, as he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, it's true they cannot possess a full grown person, I suppose."  
"Then they should-"  
" **-** **SUBARU** **!"**

Her scream scared Subaru and Petra. Beatrice now had here eyes peer over to them, showing that were empty of her usual bright colors, showing the severity of what she said next.

"Betty said it right, I suppose? A full grown person."  
"...No…..Are you….saying…?"

"...Emilia and Rem are pregnant. Envy is trying to possess their babies, I suppose."

* * *

Subaru's world stopped. He wanted to disregard everything around him, nothing made sense to him any longer and he couldn't even muster a clear thought in rattled thinking.

Bruce felt terrible guilt for what was happening. An unimaginable sense of horror crept through his being.

Emilia and Rem were stricken with a surge of woe, they should be happy to learn they had Subaru's children in them, but the sheer pain they were being subjected to, as well as the sudden desperate situation that their new motherly intuitions were screaming at them to fix, were making things worse.

Beatrice was at loss to anything.

"If we attempt to remove them, Emilia and Rem could die...if we use the Soul Cutting Spell we did so long ago...the babies spirits would be too weak to survive and they would die, I suppose."  
"NOOoooooooo…"  
"And even if we did find a way to get them out, we have to do it quick, or Emilia and Rem could face a fate-"  
" **STOP IT! SHUT UP!** "

Bruce could only wince in pain, seeing Subaru so crazed by what he was learning.

No matter what they did, Subaru would either lose his two children, his two loves or all four of them at once.

"Subaru…"

Subaru looked up seeing Emilia look at him affectionately.

"Subaru...I love you."  
"Emilia?"  
"I love you sooooo much. Ever since we first met, I felt like I could essentially be your friend. I loved how you saw just me and not my heritage at all. Yeah. But that's Subaru, always being the person who wants to show those he loves and cares for the best, heh, and the worst sides of him."  
"Emilia...hang on, we can-"  
"-And now, even right now, you're trying so hard to save me, that's you huh? Always saving me, loving me, doing his best to be...to be…"  
"Ah…"  
"MY HERO."

Subaru had fat droplet of tears fall from his face. Rem smiled at Subaru, even if it was clear as day that she in complete pain.

"S-Subaru is the truest hero Rem knows. I love you. I love all the moments we've had together. Everything about screams of my affection, you, this child and the struggles we have faced together."

Now, Subaru realized that they weren't just saying this to comfort him...no...they were up to something.

"Emilia….Rem?"

They both smiled.

Rem hugged Emilia from behind as they both began to illuminate a light blue aura. Subaru began to move as he saw this, Beatrice tried to hold his sleeve, but he pulled away. An insane expression dropped on his face as he ran towards them. Soon, Rem and Emilia began to shine more...Subaru let out shriek as he pressed his feet forward, only to be tackled to the ground by Batman.

"NO! LET ME GO! REM! EMILIA!"  
"Subaru-kun, do not make this harder, please. Rem and Emilia wish to-"  
"-NO! NOT WITHOUT ME!"

Tears streamed down his eyes as he clawed at the floor.

"FREEZE ME TOO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT THE TWO OF YOU!"

"...Subaru, can you do me a favor?"  
"AH!"  
"Please live."

Emilia held back her tears, but gave a bashful smile to him, breaking him further.

"We could never bear to see you in pain or suffer Subaru. So please, live on for everyone's sake. Can you do that? For us?"  
"NO! PLEASE! EMILIA!"  
"...I love you Subaru."

"I love you too! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Subaru tried pulling himself forward, but Batman's weight pressed him down.

"Natsuki Subaru, Rem wishes for you to keep being the hero, she loves. Help the others out and make the world a more amazing place than it is, Rem believes in you."  
"AhHHHHHhhhh, Rem I love you!"  
"I love you too!"

As the mana finally circulated around them, their bodies bled more, but sure enough they would see this through.

"Batman-san?"

Bruce looked up and saw Emilia closing her eyes, but still smiling...even as tears escaped her unique eyes.

"Bruce...I love you, and it so good to see you again."  
"Me too, Emilia...I'm so sorry."  
"No, it's okay...please help Subaru whenever he needs it."  
"I will."

Rem gave a big smile to him.

"Bruce Wayne, Rem loves you as much as she does Ram nee-sama."

Bruce gritted his teeth hearing her say that.

"Please promise to take care of Subaru and nee-sama in our place."  
"...I PROMISE."

"Thank you."

Then the light shined further...Rem and Emilia seaking their last words.

"Subaru...if we had a girl, I would have like the name, Annerose-"

"Subaru-kun, me and Rigel will see you again, someday-"

 _ **Then, ice shot up from the ground.**_

 _ **The two were frozen, with their eyes shut and smiles on their faces.**_

* * *

Batman let go of Subaru as they slowly got up. Subaru stumbled over to the large ice structure that now housed Emilia, Rem and his unborn children.

"Ah…"

A wind blew by, as the dark skies above them cleared away and the bright afternoon sunlight broke through, making the ice prison shine brilliantly.

Subaru was now face to face with it…

"Subaru...Betty is sorry. I am so sorry."

Beatrice collapsed to the ground as she held the back of her head, crying into the clovers beneath her.

Garfiel hugged Mimi as he too began to weep, fearing it…

"WHA' TH' HELL ARE WE GONNA TELL RAM?"

Sekhmet closed her eyes as she held onto Petra, the young lady crying immensely into her dress, her body trembling.

Shaula looked on in horror, watching Subaru's zombified state…

"I am sorry Subaru...once again, I couldn't do anything."

She hung her head in shame.

Frederica and Sarah hugged each other in regret. Neither of them were able to do anything. Frederica took it the hardest of the two, knowing Emilia and her gullible side, she saw how determined and brave she had become in the years since then. Rem was so reserved and hid much of her emotions, she appeared to have a heart of stone. Now, she showed her love to everyone she cared for and became a more open person in the end. She could silently wail out their names, as Sarah buried her face into her chest.

* * *

Batman punched the ground several times, he saw them.

Emilia standing in the snow of the winter times, fumbling to make a cake with Frederica, Petra teaching Emilia how to play jump rope, and playing with Puck in the radiant sunlight.

Rem standing by the door and waving at them, her becoming nervous at the sight of a mayonnaise bottle Subaru was teasing her with, Ram patting Rem on the head as they both grinned, and her knitting some clothing as she gazed at the world around her.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry…"

In his head...he saw his parents standing with Emilia and Rem in a void of light.

" **I failed again."**

* * *

Subaru touched the ice, he looked at it up and down, seeing it as some form of foreign substance.

He banged on it.

He kicked it.

"Emilia…"

" _Thank you Subaru, for saving me."_

He clawed at it.

He grabbed onto it with all his might.

"Rem..."

" _Rem will believe in you."_

He clawed at it, again and again. The nails on his hand, chipping off, revealing flesh and blood, pain to be ignored over the current one flooding through his muscles. He allowed saliva to escape his gasping mouth, continuing to cry out.

"Rem! EMILIA! NO! NOOOOO! PLEASE! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He did it again and again.

Crying.

Wailing.

Screaming.

Begging.

Hurling.

Cursing.

Anything.

But there wasn't.

Subaru clenched his fists, blood drizzling out of his right hand. He banged on it, again and more. Fruitless actions to deny the hopelessness of this outcome. He drowned out the crying going on around him and focused on the ice, the sharp sounds of his hands hitting it.

" _Subaru, is such a blockhead."  
_ " _Yes, this is Subaru-kun's Rem."  
_ " _Ahahaha, stop making me laugh Subaru, I can't breathe!"  
_ " _As to be expected of Subaru-kun, what a brilliant idea!"  
_ " _C-Can I come with you to the village? I mean, just the two of us?"  
_ " _Rem wouldn't mind a little praise from Subaru-kun, maybe even a little head pat...as a reward?"_

" _Subaru is my knight after all."  
_ " _Subaru-kun is the world's greatest hero!"  
_ " _Subaru...I love you. I never had the chance to say it back, but I think now I understand this feeling, and I like it. I want this...I want you."  
_ " _Rem loves you Subaru-kun. I love you and everything that makes Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun. I will always be here, when you need me."  
._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Emilia. My name is Emilia."  
_ " _You are fanatical like a demon."  
._

 _._

 _._

Subaru slid to the ground, allowing his knees to crush the clover below him. The tears escaped further from his eyes…

Return by Death was gone, he could not go back and prevent this.

He could not kill himself, they were not dead and thus were not waiting for him in the afterlife.

"Ahhh...Auuuhhhh…"

Natsuki Subaru felt his sanity, slip into the ethers of his mind, he was in such pain that he did not know how to process it. This was the worst day of his life, knowing he could do absolutely nothing to save these two. How could he process it?

But he knew of one way.

 **W**

 **a**

 **a**

 **a**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **A**

 **H**

 **H**

 **H**

 **H**

 **H**

 **H**

 **H**

 **H**

 **-!**

He screamed out to the world. Enough to tear out his vocal cords and leave him a stupified mess.

His spirit was broken, shattered into pieces no one could possibly fix.

His hollow eyes fixed on the clouds above.

This was the very same sky that had welcomed him to this new world, now it seemed to look down upon him, as if mocking him in this unforgiving tragic spectacle.

No one there could help.

He couldn't even help.

So he continued to scream his soul out.

Beatrice continued to curse herself.

Garfiel cried with Mimi holding him.

Sekhmet listened to the melody of despair around her, with her eyes closed.

Petra wailed at the losses they had suffered.

Frederica finally fell to her knees, Sarah following her movements in their state of sorrow.

Shaula wiped away the tears trying to escape her cheeks and fall to the clovers.

Bruce Wayne apologized silently to these two...and allowed droplets of tears to fall on the back of his shaking fist.

* * *

Natsuki Emilia. The silver haired half-elf, who was the first to show kindness to a boy who wandered into this strange new world

Natsuki Rem. The blue haired oni, who gave her love and commitment to the young man who would become something more in his new home.

They were gone.

Frozen in magical ice, to trap the spirit of Envy and save their children from possession; and themselves from certain demise.

Now, and until the foreseeable future.

* * *

.

.

.

The journey had come to an end.

.

.

.

 _And like the unyielding waves that are accompanied by the harsh rains; misery had overtaken them all._

* * *

 ** _AN: Going out of town next week, thus no chapter. Let it all sink in folks...see you next time._**


	107. Chapter 107: A Story That's Just That

**AN: I'm back! Can you smell, what the Homeless King is cooking?! To let everyone know, yes, I always planned on having what happened last chapter to occur, just to put Subaru in the ultimate ride of despair. Let's see if he brave through this one. I also just learned about the Crime Lord Subaru story line, it was _goood!_ And it got my ideas running...**

 **And if anyone wants to read a coll fanfic also featuring the Caped Crusader; check out "The Dark Knight of Chiba" by 502nickster, it's good stuff that I've already blasted through! **

**Anyways! So without further ado, let's get on it. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred and Seven: A Story That's Just That

It had been just about a week since the Void was closed shut, and the entire team had returned to the capital...with a giant block of ice.

* * *

Bruce Wayne looked over the intricate design of the room where the ice would be kept. It was beneath the main estate under Felt's jurisdiction, in a newly constructed basement.

All around it were incantations woven onto the wall, sealing stones protruding out of the ground and several metias mounted on the floors. These were all to keep Emilia and Rem safe from outside harm or those who would wish to see Envy freed.

The metias would attack anyone who did not know a secret password.

The sealing stones would bring out powerful barriers to keep anyone from getting closer.

The incantations would unleash hallucinations against any intruders.

Combined, even a Great Spirit would have a hard time getting through. Shaula also put in some of her knowledge from her time in the Pleiades Watchtower, to make it even more intricate, and thus much more impossible to get through.

For now, only Bruce Wayne and Beatrice were being given total and complete access to this room. Everyone else had to be accompanied by one of them to enter.

"Er…"

He could only stare at the ice that encased his two friends.

Quietly, he sighed with remorse in his voice.

The overbearing guilt, that his very existence caused this to happen; hurt him. A sense of betrayal on his own part was festering inside him, that fate itself had once again continued to take things away from not just him, but his allies.

Not only that, but it had now abandoned him in this world.

Bruce suspected that the last of his connection to the Algol Tree was now severed, especially with it being destroyed, and that since there was no reliable spell in interdimensional travel; or one that could be used without possibly further damaging the space time continuum...he was forced to stay here.

"Yeah…"

Moreover, he theorized that one of his other selves, from one of the splintered timelines took his place back at his city of Gotham, preventing a paradox, thus there would be need for him to return.

This city, this country, this world...it would now have to be his new home, **forever.**

It wasn't so much that he didn't mind, he had a feeling something like this would occur...but it was the fact that his friend, Natsuki Subaru, was a complete mess.

* * *

Beatrice was sitting at the table after finishing a cup of tea...then, Bruce had arrived after his inspections of the 'Sealed Room'.

"Everything looking alright, I suppose?"  
"Yes, we'll just need you to finish making the room inaccessible through Gate Crossing."  
"As soon as Betty finds the appropriate locations to teleport intruders to, then it'll be done, I suppose."

Bruce nodded to her.

Since he was now in normal civilians clothes, he was able to blend in more especially from prying eyes. He sat at the table with her…

"Beatrice, where is Subaru?"  
"Where do you think he is?...He's in his room, drinking up a storm, I suppose."

Beatrice's voice lowered as she said this, trembling from regret saying it. Bruce had to ask.

"Have you spoken to him today?"  
"Yes...Betty tried to get him out of his room."  
"And you-"  
"-HE THREW A BOTTLE AT ME! SUBARU...TRIED TO HIT ME, I SUPPOSE!"

It grew silent in the room after Beatrice painfully yelled that out. Bruce shot up from his chair and was making a beeline for Subaru's room. Beatrice caught up and grabbed his sleeve.

"What are doing?! Let go, Beatrice!"  
"And what do you think you are going to do with Subaru!?"  
"I want him to knock this off! He needs to steel himself and not let out his emotions on other people!"  
"...He has every right to be angry with Betty.!"

"Betty was the one who suggested the entire trip in the first place, I suppose. I allowed this to happen! I GOT EMILIA AND REM FROZ-"  
"-STOP IT!"

He turned himself to hug Beatrice, causing the little spirit to widen her eyes in shock.

"Bruce?"  
"No one is to blame for what happened. It was all equal amounts of mistakes made, but the one we can place blame squarely on, is Envy...and me, for being the bait. I am sorry Beatrice, but thank you for saving me."

Beatrice buried her face into his chest, letting out her hurt emotions. Bruce gently patted her head, looking down the hallway…

* * *

After his meeting with Beatrice was over, Bruce calmly walked over to Subaru's room. The door was shut and he had every intention of knocking...but after hearing what he did to Beatrice, he simply threw open the door.

Once he entered, he was struck by the pungent smell of alcohol that covered the room. The entire room was basically destroyed. Cabinets impacted into the wall, a table broken in half, every single mirror was shattered and his bed was ripped to shreds with blood covering the sheets. From the corner of the room, Subaru stood up, his usual black shirt stretched out and some puke covered the edges of it.

Subaru's eyes were low and droopy, and he had some drool slowly escaping his lips, his face was completely flushed and red. He twirled his hand to him, showing the hideous wounds on his hand, presenting him the sight of the muscular tissue of his hand and some bones in his knuckles. The wounds were darkening, meaning they were starting to get infected, though, it seemed to be the least of Subaru's worries.

"H-Hey, look everyone. It's, it's the BATMAN! Great hero of the city, hyukk, hehehe."  
"Subaru."  
"What's with the...visit?"

Subaru leaned over and picked up a bottle of whiskey, taking big chugs out of it, spilling most of it onto the floor. Subaru stumbled his way to him, making an apparently mocking smile to him, making Bruce hold his breath.

"Wha? Not g-going to...say anything?"  
"Subaru, you need to get out of this room, and you have to stop drinking already-"  
"-Don't stand there...and tell me what to do, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Subaru flung the bottle at him, missing completely and hitting the wall behind him. The bottle shattered and Subaru lost his balance and fell on his behind. He tried picking himself up, but he instead grabbed some pieces of glass on accident, shredding apart his palm.

"Subaru! Wait let me-"  
"-FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

He slapped away his hand and quickly, but drunkenly, got up. He then shambled himself to the destroyed table and pulled out a bottle of Scotch, he tried opening it, but his bloody hand was making things difficult for him. Bruce quickly made his move and tried yanking the bottle away from him.

" **LET GO!"**  
"SUBARU! STOP! GIVE ME THE BOTTLE!"  
" **FUCK YOU!"  
** "SUBARU!"

He finally got the bottle away and Subaru fell to his hands and knees. Subaru chuckled in a stupor as he glared up at him.

"Gonna take away everything from me...aren't you?"  
"DAMN IT SUBARU!"

Bruce tossed the bottle away, breaking it and grabbing Subaru by his collar, slamming him into his bed, breaking it in half.

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING FROM THIS! EMILIA AND REM WERE MY FRIENDS! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THIS REGRET IN ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE...BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN WE JUST GIVE UP AND DROWN IN OUR SORROWS! WE CAN'T GIVE UP!"  
" **BEATRICE AND EVERY MAGIC USER HAS TRIED, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NO ONE CAN SAVE THEM, NOT WITHOUT EITHER FREEING ENVY OR GETTING MY**...My...Kids, killed."  
"THEN WE'LL LOOK FOR A WAY! DISCOVER ONE! WE'LL KEEP GOING UNTIL...Until we find a way to free them."  
"...So stupid. Grasping at some forlong hope. Dragging me down to your level."  
"Subaru, I made a promise to Rem and Emilia that I would take care of you, and I don't intend on breaking that vow. I can't let you keep going like this…"

Subaru pushed Bruce off as he straightened his hair, to get up from the bed. Bruce took up his natural stance as he watched Subaru stare at him with anger in his eyes.

"I'll deal with my grief, in however god damn way I please! I don't need you or anyone else telling me otherwise."  
"...It's not what they would have wanted."

"Bruce…H-"

Subaru trembled as his eyes began tearing up and he snapped his teeth straight onto his lips, cutting them open.

He quickly reached down and grabbed a piece of the broken bed frame.

" **HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!"**

He tossed straight at him, only for Bruce to tilt his head away from the attack. They still both heard the projectile snap at something, as well several things shattering.

" **OW!"**  
"...!"

Both men turned around and saw a certain little maid on her knees holding her head in pain, several cups shattered across the floor and tea spilled on the floor.

"P-Petra!?"  
"Ow, ow…"

Subaru panicked when he saw blood trickling out of her forehead, so he tried to rush over...stopping when he saw Petra was beginning to cry.

As soon as he took one more step forward, Bruce landed a hook on his chin, making him tumble to the floor. Bruce grabbed him by his collar yanking his face close to his, giving him a vicious scowl.

"This has to stop Subaru! Stop it!"  
"Fuck off!"  
" **NO!** I will-"

Suddenly, both men stopped when they heard-

"-STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! **STOOOOOP!** "

Both men turned to see Petra, now standing at her feet, her face drenched in tears and blood.

"Please...please just stop it...I…"  
"Petra…"  
"... **I HATE THIS!** "

Petra put a hand to her mouth and sped off, Bruce called out to her, but she was already out of sight. He let go of Subaru, as he too got up.

"Subaru. You are not the only reeling from all this. We are all suffering…"

"I'll leave you to your 'business' then. Right, before I cause more trouble."

Bruce quickly left, in an understandably bad mood.

Subaru sat there, putting a hand to the bottom half of his face, which was covered in blood. He rolled over to the floor, before looking over and pulling out a bottle of sake from the destroyed desk. But once he opened it...the harsh smell made him want to puke. Still, he began to move it close to his mouth…

"This...smell…"

He recalled the stargazing party they had so many years ago. All of them in the Roswaal mansion sipping on some drinks they had found...and the image of Emilia and Rem drunkenly hugging each other, laughing and moving around clumsly, but with a air of cuteness to their actions…

Subaru began to cry again.

He tossed the bottle to the wall, breaking it apart. He got in the fetal position and just laid there.

"Emilia...Rem…"

He stayed there for the rest of the day...puking out the last contents of his empty stomach, before falling back asleep.

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his desk, looking as defeated as could be. He held his forehead, looking as exhausted as one could in the situation, even for him.

Thinking of Subaru, the sight of which made him glad he made his decisions.

Though he would love to have talked more...he had Mimi and Garfiel go back home to Kararagi and asked Sarah and Frederica to take Sekhmet and stay back at their complex, if not to make sure Carmila and Daphne had not burned down the place already. Shaula stayed with Felt for a small while..

It was so they wouldn't see Subaru in such a miserable condition.

He glanced to his side and saw a box. In it was containing a gift that Felt had given him a few days prior. She claimed it was, " a thank you gift", for all the work he has done and the pain he endured in his time trapped in the void. He sighed, especially when he remembered how Felt was hugging him almost every second they saw each other, drawing the ire of Sarah and Frederica.

Still…

"There you are, I suppose."

He turned to see Beatrice moving to sit next to him. As they sat there, they looked out the window and could see in the far distance the reconstruction of the capital still continuing. Beatrice put a hand on his, to which he looked over at her.

"How...are they?"  
"Petra is doing fine, she's in her room now, Betty just finished healing her, I suppose. As for Subaru...he's asleep right now, but he's doing terribly, even with his wounds now healed, he has no food in his stomach, and I worry about his mental state, I suppose."  
"Yeah, those two were the most important people to him in this world...now this has happened. With Return by Death gone and no way to go back in time...he's out of options at this point."

Bruce got up from his seat and patted her shoulder.

"I'm going home, please watch Subaru and Petra."  
"Betty will take care of them, I suppose."  
"...Thank you. Goodnight Beatrice, see you tomorrow."  
"Yes, goodnight."

She sat there, the orange sky shining on her, as night would fast approach. Looking over, she saw that the box Bruce was given, was also gone.

* * *

Bruce made it through the apartment complex doors, getting random hellos from the residents.

"Oh, um, h-hello B-Bruce."  
"Hey Carmila. Is Frederica and Sarah nearby?"  
"They're um, in their room…"  
"Alright...wait, where's Daphne?"

Carmila sighed as she pointed to an open room, he glanced inside and saw that Daphne and Sekhmet were asleep on the same bed.

"...Weren't they only up for a few hours though?"  
"Y-Yeah...that's the case."  
"I'll need to work on their self care."

He then turned to her as he put the box down.

"And I'll need to work on your self confidence."  
"Oh no um, that's just...um.."  
'Carmila, you don't have to worry about a thing. You no longer have the Witch Genes in you...are you worried that's why I'm trying to help you?"  
"...I was used to it back in the old days…"  
"Well don't worry. All of you girls have had your inhibitions out of control for all these years, due to your Authorities, so we're going to help you all function back into society. You were all a big help in the past, so we owe you."  
"That's not necessary!"  
"You've helped Frederica and Sarah while I was gone, it's more than enough."

Carmila sighed...before she smiled at him.

"Thanks."  
"Any time."

He grabbed the box again and waved her goodbye as he entered his room.

* * *

There he sat down to eat with Frederica and Sarah, they conversed about a few things here and there.

Mainly about how criminals have of course, suddenly started coming out less and less due to the memories of the Batman reemerging in their heads.

There was also the fact that the Barghest was being spotted more and more frequently around the forests around the capital. Bruce told them he'd take care of it, if it came to a battle with it. Sarah was able to mention how rumors were spreading of Priscilla Barielle about to be inducted as the Empress of Vollachia, Bruce hoped this would lead to a much more friendly relationship between the two rival nations, especially with things at the borders being tense.

"Um, Bruce, how is Subaru doing?"  
"...Federica, he's...still a wreck."

All three of them fell silent. Only for Sarah to place her cup down.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well Frederica, even if I haven't known him as long as the rest of you, I think he is a man who pulls through no matter what he sets his mind on. Rem did say that was his best quality."  
"...She did."

It became silent once again, only for Bruce to look down at the table.

"I'm not giving up."

"..."

"Not on Subaru, or freeing those two. Never; as long as I'm alive, I can't do that."

Both ladies walked over and hugged him, comforting him as best they could. He sighed a bit, letting his hands rest on their shoulders.

Soon the two ladies began to head to bed for the night...they both gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek as they knew he wasn't getting any sleep. Not after all this time that his body was rusty.

Bruce opened the box.

* * *

Once he finished preparing, he opened the rooftop door and looked out into the vast Lugnica city that made up his new home.

"I need to learn every nook and cranny of this capital."

Standing there, Bruce wore the gift bestowed upon him by Felt and her orderlies.

As dark of a suit as ever, this time, his Batsuit now incorporated red. His eyes were red, his belt, and his bat symbol were as well, with a red triangular design around his symbol and pitch black inside it. Even the inside of his cape was blood red.

He moved around in it and found it to be quite well fitted, but did miss the old feeling of his usual suits. He sighed as he whispered an incantation, letting the cape's magic activate and he flew off to patrol around the city.

* * *

Felt took a sip of tea as she was now in pajamas...gazing out the window, she could see a certain someone flying around the sky.

"Heh, I guess, he likes it."

* * *

Beatrice walked through the dark halls of the silent estate. She made it to Subaru's room, when she opened the door, the alcohol smell indeed hit her hard. She looked inside and found Subaru resting...his head on Petra's lap. She was sitting up, but asleep nonetheless. The little spirit let out a small breath of comfort. She carefully went over and laid next to Subaru, hugging onto to him.

The night continued…

Outside the walls that protected the capital...there were trees moving strangely.

* * *

It was morning, Subaru was slowly waking up from his slumber. He lifted himself up and could feel the withdrawal of alcohol strike his body. He felt nauseous, his heart was racing and his teeth felt tingly, and not in a good way. He was also covered in sweat, even if it was chilled day. He knew what would make him feel better, a nice glass of whiskey. Enough to make him numb enough to ease the pain and maybe even forget his surroundings. But when he looked to the broken desk...there was nothing.

"Huh?! What the…?"

He searched frantically, but found nothing. He then crawled over to his destroyed bed and also found nothing through his frantic digging.

"I threw them away, Subaru."  
"...Huh?"

He turned around and saw the little girl who stayed with him all of last night.

"Petra…"  
"And don't try to look around the estate. I go trid of every bottle I could find."  
"...And why would you do that?"  
"Because I can't stand to see you like this."  
"See me...like this?"

He slapped his face and left his hand there, giving Petra a crazed look, but she would not back down.

"The hell is that supposed to mean Petra? How am I supposed to look huh? HUH?!"  
"Back to your normal self."  
"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

He walked over and stared down the unflinching girl. Finally, he screamed out his tearfilled response.

"I lost it, my will and drive to keep going in this world! I had Emilia to keep me going forward and I had Rem to stay by my side! Now they're gone! I'm so sick of this shit! I try and try, and yet everything keeps going against me! Nothing has worked out! I'm lost! So fucking lost! I can't do this anymore! I lost Return By Death, I can't go back to save them! I cannot do this anymore! It's all pointless! I surrender! YOU HEAR ME!? I...I give-"

 **SLAP!**

Subaru held his cheek and saw that, indeed, Petra slapped him.

"Petra-"

 **SLAP!**

His other cheek was slapped, before he was tackled to the ground by this young girl. She got on him and pummeled him with countless slaps, before finally she was out of breath, tears falling from her eyes and onto his face.

"Don't…"  
"Petra…"  
" **DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"**

She gripped his shirt tightly and rested her head on his chest.

"You are someone who would **NEVER** give up! Not since the day we met and not during those years we spent! Don't ever give up! It would belittle everything you did and everything we all believed in!"  
"But...I failed...I failed to save them."

Subaru had tears welling up as he felt the sting of his failure in saving those two, his guiding stars.

"But you saved me."  
"Eh?"  
"Yeah, you saved me. Right? And the Sanctuary and the Watergate City, Batman-san and everyone elsethat can say for certain that you helped them."  
"But…"  
"Subaru, listen to me. If you give up, what happens to the people that are fighting for you right now?"

In his mind, Subaru saw everyone that was alive and well, his friends and acquaintances that were still around.

"If you surrender, what does that do for the memory of those we lost?"

Again. This time Emilia and Rem were just part of a group of people that Subaru had lost in the years since he came to this new world. Friends, allies and people from both this world and Bruce's.

"And wouldn't giving up, mean all the fights we've had were meaningless?"

Now, he saw the faces of all the enemies and monster he has fought against...with Anti-Monitor and Satella being in the forefront.

"And then...I wouldn't feel the same about you anymore."  
"Feel about me?"  
"Yeah stupid."

She leaned over...and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She removed herself and patted his head.

"I love you, Subaru."

Subaru shook his head in fear.

"No Petra...no, it's just-It's just a crush, you'll get over it!"  
"Nope, I love you Subaru. Ever since the day you saved me and when you showed me how kind you are."  
"God...no, you can't love me."  
"Of course I can...but I know that...I don't stack up."

Subaru looked at her confused, as she trembled, letting go of him and playing with her hair.

"I'm not as pretty as Emilia, and I'm not as inspiring as Rem. I know that my age is also something that is a problem for you. You've told Beatrice about it before...but just like you, I will never give up."

She got off of him, touching her chest as she smiled down at him.

"I don't care if I have to wait a few more years. Nor if you simply never love me, like I do you, or just outright reject me...I'll stay by your side Subaru. I will never give up on the kind person who made his way into my heart. So please, don't give up on yourself."  
"...I…I'm"

She then quickly walked over and kissed him on the forehead. Something sparked in Subaru, this warm feeling on his forehead...he felt it before, he couldn't tell where, but it comforted him.

She then rubbed his hair and nodded.

"Food is ready at the table...please come and eat."

Petra left Subaru there to sit with his own thoughts, as she turned the corner she locked eyes with Beatrice.

"How did it go, I suppose?"  
"...I think it went well."

Petra moved past her and continued to her duties. Leaving Beatrice to her own thoughts…

* * *

Shaula made it to the kitchen and saw Petra washing some cups. The former Sage watched silently…

"Can I help you Shaula-san?"  
"Oh...it's just, I was wondering if you need help with anything?"  
"Nah, it's not much, so I should be fine. Thank you."

Shaula was about to leave, until she regained her composure and turned around to speak.

"Petra."  
"Huh?"

Petra turned around and their eyes locked.

"..Did...you confess to Subaru?"  
"...Of course I did."  
"Well, um...ahem! Just so you know, I intend to get with him as well!"  
"Oh! You like Subaru as well?...Well I don't have a problem with that...but…"

She made a cute smirk.

"I'm going to win him first."  
"A-As if, you're still a kid to him. Me, I'm an A-D-U-L-T.! So I have the advantage!"  
"No no, I've known him for quite a while...so I have the edge on that part. Besides, I still have time to grow, so once I'm an, A-D-U-L-T, he won't be able to take his eyes off of me."

Shaula gritted her teeth, while Petra gave a challenging smirk.

Then both of them let out a good laugh about it.

"We should make a bet on who he gets with first, Shaula-san."  
"Yes, that kind of sounds fun."

So they did. And with that, the two ladies who decided to stay by Subaru no matter what, eased themselves into a battle to see who would win his heart first.

* * *

Subaru was now drinking...a glass of warm water with lemon and salt mixed in. A perfect solution for cleansing, since there was no electrolyte based energy drinks in this world.

"Maybe I should talk to Anastasia-san about that…"

He rubbed his head, only to gaze at his already healed hand. He knew that Beatrice had healed him...and he hadn't thanked her yet.

"Shit! What have been doing?"

He needed to thank her. Not just her, but also Bruce for trying to take care of him, even Shaula for checking up on him every once and awhile.

But he most importantly needed to thank Petra for trying to save him; and apologize to her for hitting her head the day before.

"What do I even-"

He then heard a loud noise, instantly recognizing it such.

 _An explosion._

He looked out his window and saw a large plume of smoke...moving through the city.

He hesitated. He wondered what he should do...if he should get involved. The he looked into his cup seeing the reflection shimmer in the light, allowing him to imagine the two bright smiles he missed, from the two people who trusted him. Then, he closed his eyes and saw the smiles of those, RIGHT NOW, that trusted him.

Subaru opened his eyes and went over to the closet, slamming open the doors, he looked inside.

"Emilia...Rem...I…"

He tossed away his cup onto to the destroyed bed.

"For you...I...WON'T!"

Subaru grabbed his tracksuit and marched his way out of the room.

* * *

In the streets, Julius was ordering his men to evacuate as many people as possible, only for loud thundering footsteps to make him turn his head. Ahead of him was a girl with pink hair that was twirled on the sides of her head , a badger demi-human, a tall man in a dark red robe...and the Inflamed Barghest making their way to them.

The badger scratched his fangs as he retrieved his giant claw weapons.

"Aloysius, tell me, are we gonna have a problem here?!"

"Even if we did, we are going to either fulfill our duties...or at least kill a few of these nuisances. Regardless, we'll put fear into this city's heart."  
"Heh, the purpose of all life is death."  
"Indeed, the purpose of all life is death."

The tall man also muttered this, before the Barghest let out a roar and charged, pummeling through the soldiers sent to deal with them.

On the other side of the block, Julius, now adorning white clothing similar to his old knight uniform, except with white and gold shoulder pads, was observing the spectacle.

"All units, prepare to keep this line held with a barrier! Keep them from reaching any further into the estate where Felt-sama is!"

But as he ordered this...he noticed they were heading after a certain monument. The loud clashes resounded in Julius's head as he saw where they were going fior.

The Astrea Monument.

"JULIUS!"

Julius heard a call and looked behind himself, seeing in the sky, the one person he knew could help out in the fight.

"Batman!"

He glided down and landed fiercely, punching the ground with a dramatic pose. As he got up Julius went over to him, ignoring the whispers and awe the knights around them were doing.

"It's good to see you arriving!"  
"Yeah, I heard the commotion and made a straight line here...it's the Anti-Life Society, isn't it?"  
"Correct, it seems they have control over the Inflamed Barghest and are making their way to the Astrea Monument. But why-"  
"-Reinhard."

Julius froze when he heard the name of his old friend being said, but realized what he meant by that.

"Reinhard."  
"They're after his body, it's stored deep below the Monument, especially since the Astrea grave-site was destroyed after the Crisis."  
"Are they-"  
"-Possibly, but we both know bringing people back from the dead is dangerous in this world, even if Od Laguna is still low in power, it would react."  
"Then...what?"  
"...Whatever it is, we're stopping it."  
"Right!"

Batman used his cape to fly over to the fight, meanwhile Julius brought half of his men with him to accompany Batman into the battle.

Beatrice looked out the window and saw the giant plume of smoke, specks of light firing into the sky and obvious booms of air filling the sky. She shook her head, before she noticed Shaula racing off.

"Where are you going, I suppose?!"  
"What does it look like Beako?! I'm going to help in this fight!"  
"Firstly, I told you only Subaru can call Betty that, I suppose! Secondly, why are YOU heading out there!?"

She lowered her running stance and looked back to her with a serious expression.

"Beatrice, for the longest time I thought that what I was doing at the Watchtower was important, that it was keeping the world safe and that I was fulfilling my teacher's duties. I only got one of those right."

"Beatrice, I'm strong! I can do so much! Make up for all the people...I killed, and the lives I've ruined…"

A flash of memory for the both of them, saw Ovidius.

Shaula shook her head, before smirking at her.

"It's what Subaru and Bats would do right?"

The little spirit seemed quite impressed that she would decide to do something like this. WIth that, Shaula waved her hand before she shot away from her and opened a dimensional portal to the fight. Beatrice continued standing there, grasping her dress. She sighed sadly...before she was patted on the head softly.

"Oh come on Beako, this ain't the time to be so glum."

She looked up and her eyes welled up with tears, before she gave a big wide grin up at him.

"Stupid! You took too long, Betty was starting to get annoyed, I suppose."  
"Well, I can't have my princess be that hateful towards me...Beatrice…."

He then softly took her hand.

"Let's go."  
"Of course."

But before they could leave Beatrice hesitated and lowered her pace against his.

"Subaru...I...Betty is-"  
"-Beatrice."

He looked over at the frightened spirit, squatting down to be eye to eye with her.

"Beatrice, I bet you feel guilty, about...what happened."  
"Th-"  
"-But don't. What happened has happened, even if I can't use Return by Death to go back and save them, I can find a way in the future. I promised them to never give up, and in order to do that, I need you Beatrice."

"You need Betty?"  
"Hell yeah! Beatrice, were you afraid I was going to hate you?"

Beatrice nodded timidly, but her face went red when Subaru kissed her forehead.

"S-S-SUBARU?"  
"Beatrice, I could never hate you. I care for you so much, and like that, I want you to be around for a long ass time, okay?"  
"...O...Okay, I suppose."

She wiped away her tears and felt overwhelming joy to see that Subaru had forgiven her for what transpired and put on a determined face.

"Ready, Subaru?!"  
"Yup! Let's go!"

Subaru and Beatrice stood proud as they were now about to leave, one hand holding hers and the other grasping his Helmet of Divinity. Petra watched from a corner of the hall, beaming with happiness in seeing Subaru come back to his senses.

* * *

Batman soared around the sky as he dodged blasts of rapid fire flames. Each one passed by him as he continued the assault against his enemies. The man in the red hood continued his onslaught, his face still mostly covered by it. Then he formed his hands together and made a bright surging ball of fire.

"AL GOA!"

Batman saw this and actually dived past it, startling the man, before he focused and created two daggers of fire in his hands. Batman rolled past two swipes of his knives and landed a powerful uppercut on his lower jaw, then kicked his chest and released a volley of punches against him.

His hood finally removed, Batman instantly recognized the figure, from a picture...Linnea had in her home.

"You're Linnea's grandfather, Arthur Helena!"  
"That's right! My little angel was taken from me, her body gone from this world and now I'll help punish this world! Especially punish you!"

"All she ever talked about was you! She would go on and on about how much you were her hero! How she looked up to you...how she-"

His voice choked up, making even Batman feel remorseful to him...but he didn't excuse him from his actions for attacking the capital and killing so many people.

Batman charged forward, Arthur fired balls of fire against him, but Batman ran low against them, only to be stopped by Arthur slamming his hands onto the ground. He tried to engulf Batman in flames, but he soon saw Batman braving his way through the flames, having activated Al Mabakka, shielding him from damage.

Arthur squinted his eyes in contempt, before he ate an immense punch to the mouth by Batman. His mouth covered in blood, the innocent meek looking old man fell into Batman's arms. The fire behind them, Bruce looked down at the unconscious grandfather, seeing that a tear escaped the side of his wrinkled eye.

Batman cuffed him and left him with some knights, to take care of him. Batman muttered something before he flew up and noticed the Inflamed Barghest was running through several buildings, dodging some familiar needle like attacks.

He looked at a nearby rooftop and saw Shaula there, tossing away her light needles at it.

"Shaula!"  
"Bats! Hey!"

Batman landed next to her as she aimed a ball of magical energy at the Barghest, but it fired it's beam from it's one eye and it made both attacks explode mid air, sending a giant shockwave throughout the block. Then, Batman noticed that the girl from the group was making a beeline for the Monument, he looked over and saw Julius battling the badger demi-human that had huge claw weapons, their trading blows sending sparks high up into the air.

He had an idea.

"Shaula! Go to the monument! Stop them from reaching Reinhard's body!"  
"What about you?!"  
"I'll be fine, just hurry! I'll take on this over sized mutt right here."

The Barghest was walking through the rubble of buildings, fire continuing around him, snarling at the both of them.

Shaula gave it some thought, but then nodded.

"You better not die! I'll kick your ass in the afterlife if you do!"

"Right."

Batman smirked at her comment, as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, heading straight to the sword shaped monument. The Barghest flung itself to the building, destroying it under its weight, but Batman soared around him and prepared a special attack just for it.

"Yang Spell! Descending Justice!"

He fired the ball of light and it exploded to an unyielding stream of light that crushed the Barghest. Only for the smoke to clear and the fire covered dog to be covered in small holes, but shallow ones , that did not even reach into its flesh.

"Damn."

The Barghest barked loudly and shot a funnel of fire out of its mouth, even as magic cannon bombarded it from across the street. The Barghest shut its mouth, growled, and then charged at the knights and mages manning the cannons. Only for Batman to use his other spell.

"Yang Spell! Gotham Swarm!"

The bat constructs of light, attacked the giant dog and slammed him into a shop front, sending glass and concrete into the air. Batman dragged his feet across the floor as he landed in front of the knights, signaling them with a look to make a run for it.

From the debris cloud, the Barghest was fuming mad, it's single eye focusing squarely on Batman. Batman steeled himself for more coimbat-

" **EL MINYA!"**

Then, purple spears showered down against the God Beast, even destroying the street floor. Batman looked up and grinned.

"You're late."  
"Sorry, I was making sure some idiot got his shit together before I headed out."  
"Well, it seems it worked out."

Subaru and Beatrice floated down next to him, facing as the Barghest was now drooling in rage, it's teeth visible to all.

Beatrice scoffed at it.

"Filthy beast. Prepare to face the trio that has come to bring an end to your wretched existence, I suppose!"

The knights several yards away...began to cheer and yell out their praise.

Natsuki Subaru.

Batman.

Beatrice.

Two heroes of Lugnica and their resident Great Spirit had arrived to contend with the God Beast.

* * *

Batman jumped across and ran up a building side, kicking off the wall he tossed several magical gems into the Barghest's eye, but the heat emanating from it, burned away the gems. Just as it was going to slam it's jaws down on him Beatrice summoned her staff and aimed it right at him, firing a barrage of beams from it, knocking him away, just enough for Batman to glide past him. Subaru put on his helmet and created the King's Reach whip spell. He whacked the creature in the face with a whiplash from the end of the whip. Then, Beatrice and Subaru floated in the air and leered down at their opponent. Batman created a sword of light and spun it at the monster, but it only bumped his skin, so Bruce had another idea.

"Beatrice! Subaru! Keep him bottled up in this block, until I come back! I'm going to get something!"

With absolute trust in their friend, they responded.

"Go for it! We'll hold it off!"  
"Hurry! Betty will just destroy the whole block along with it, if you don't make haste, I suppose!"

Bruce nodded and he opened a tear in space to get what he needed.

Subaru and Beatrice aimed their palms at the Barghest as more flames surrounded the pouncing beast.

Batman made it to a secret room underneath the complex Frederica owned, once he touched a wall, some magic runes lit up and a secret room opened up. Inside, he found them…

"Alright, time to end this."

The only two things he was able to bring back from his old home, his world.

 _ **The Hellbat Armor.**_

 _ **The Godslayer Sword.**_

Now Batman removed his mask, as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Julius continued his clash with the Badger demi-human, his sword striking his giant claw weapons. He tried a sweeping kick against the knight, but he actually stepped on his leg and flipped back tossing a dagger at him, only for it to be blocked. Julius knew his knife throwing was rusty at best, but he took up lessons again, now remembering he was inspired by Batman to do so.

He kicked off the ground and clashed with the Badger again, only for the badger to bite into his shoulder. Braving through the pain, Julius kneed him away, and then hit him across the face with his sword hilt. Before he then blocked a barrage of counterattacks by him, sending him flying back. Julius then got to his feet and calmed his nerve. The badger sneered at him and his black eyes turned red and he flung himself forward, using his natural rage to boost his strength and speed.

Julius let out a small breath.

He lunged forward and released a volley of slices against his opponent. Once it was over, the badger demihuman was sliced to ribbons, falling over dead. Julius took a deep breath as he cleaned his blade well...then noticed that the person, whose name he did not even know, had a slight grin on its face.

A small breeze blew around him, before he focused his eyes where Subaru and Beatrice were battling the Barghest.

* * *

Shaula was in the deepest catacombs of the monument, an area where no one besides royalty or those with high status were allowed to venture to. She reached the inner room where squares in the wall had markings on them, with plaques featuring every member of the Astrea Family, all the way up to Reid. As she made her way forward, she saw a single concrete coffin illuminated by light...the grave where Reinhard's body rested.

Also there was the girl who came with the rest of the group attacking the city. She looked over to Shaula and smiled.

"Well good day."  
"Hey...I wouldn't have the chance to ask you to surrender quietly would I?"  
"I'm afraid not. I've come willing to die to succeed in this mission."

Shaula tapped her foot as she readied herself, before noticing the girl's outfit.

"That...looks like a kimono, sorry to ask, but are you from Kararagi?"  
"Why yes, I was a former slave from there. Well, until the Amazo Virus Epidemic caused enough mass panic for us to not only escape, but to run into Scarecrow-sama. He was able to free us completely...giving all of us a goal in life."  
"Hm, wasn't asking for your life story, but it was interesting."  
"Interesting? I would guess so…"

She then moved her way toward the former Sage and put up a Judo stance. Shaula thought about it for awhile...then obliged as she put up a karate stance. Shaula charged forward, having her kick blocked by her forearms. Then Aloysius tried to counter with a quick knee, it was blocked, followed by rapid palm thrusts, all of which were defended against. Then Shaula swiped at her, only for her arm to get caught and she was tossed away...but kicked the air and missed an axe kick, destroying the ground. Aloysius soon dashed to her tried landing some consecutive chops and punches against Shaula, all of which were blocked, she tried to counter some with her own hits but she moved her head out of the way every time.

Aloysius then tried a sweeping kick, but she expected Shaula to flip in the air to dodge, so she quickly dashed forward and had her kick collide with hers. The shockwave shook the entire monument, cracking the walls around them. Shaula and Aloysius jumped away from each other, before they carefully walked back to combat. Shaula tried to jab her several times, but Aloysius used her judo stance to swat them away and kicked her in the thigh. Shaula saw her moment.

She shifted her body with the new momentum and landed a blow on Aloysius's collar bone. She countered with a chop to her face, then used her shoulder to flip Shaula over her, then landed kick to her back. Shaula, now angered, landed her feet at superhuman speed and landed two punches to her face. She then countered with an uppercut and slap to the cheek. She then spun kicked her away, making a charge for the grave. Shaula then hopped to her feet and dashed forward, breaking apart the ground further under her feet. Aloysius frowned as she turned her blood soaked face around and locked eyes with Shaula. She also dashed against her and their hands grabbing one another, the impact from the tackle causes a crater to form underneath their feet.

Both struggled against the other's strength, until Shaula took a deep breath. She broke free from her grasp and landed three punches against her, then kicked her in the ribs, Aloysius sliced her cheek open with a chop, before Shaul punched right through her upper chest.

Shaula growled as yanked her fist out of her opponent. But as Aloysius started to fall forward, she was caught by Shaula and let down gently. Through her ragged, pained breathing, she looked up at the woman who had killed her…

"How much...did...you hold...back…?"  
"All I can say is though you're no Sword Saint...you were commendable, I think."  
"Heh...looks….like...it's my...t-"

Aloysius's eyes lost their light and she stopped breathing. She was right. She would die for her mission, and she did. Shaula closed her the girls eyes and picked her up, carrying her out of the destroyed mausoleum, with the only thing truly entact, Reinhard's Grave, still standing.

* * *

Subaru and Beatrice glided through the air, as the Barghest continued firing it's fire breath. Subaru looked through his helmet as they fired a shockwave at it, destroying the city street more than actually hurt the God Beast.

"Damn, magic seems to be useless against this thing!"  
"The flames around it's body nullifies mana down considerably, thus attacks that could slice it in two only cut his skin, I suppose. Vice versa."  
"Hope Bruce gets-"

Sure enough, a tear in space appeared in the air, and out leaped a Hellbat outfitted Batman wielding the God Slayer Sword. Subaru and BEatrice grinned seeing this.

"Alright, Bruce!"  
"Subaru! Get him distracted! I'm gonna end this!"  
"GOT IT!"

Subaru, Beatrice and Batman charged down from the sky. THe beast snarled at the three, before he noticed some Minya spears around it's feet. They exploded and made it jump back, giving Batman the time to kick off the side of a building and slice open the side of the monster.

The Barghest shrieked in pain, letting out a beam from its eye into the sky. The horrible wound was more than the perfect opportunity for Subaru and Beatrice to fire several Minya blades into the open gash, even if they were lowered in power, once inside the wound the explosions did their thing and the monster was further injured. The giant canine fell to its side right on top of a shop. It kicked around in pain, foaming at the mouth as its blood sprayed all over the streets and onto the sides of buildings. It barked and howled...only to see Batman turning the blade into a spear and launching it right into the upper side of the beast, making it enraged, firing a beam at the flying Batman...he took advantage by turning his wings into a swarm of bats, throwing the beast into confusion. Breaking away from the blast and landed on the monsters back. The falmes did nothing to him, as the suit was forged on the sun and the heat this creature was giving off, was nothing to him. He ran for his spear, grabbing it and changing it into a large curved blade. He ran at full speed, until he was on the shoulder of the beast, jumping up into the air...He twisted his body in the air, until he finally began to fall forward, lunging at the Barghest.

Julius simply stared on.

Beatrice watched with a held breath.

Subaru took off his helmet and gazed in suprise.

"You tried to attack my comrades while I was away! **BIG MISTAKE!** "

The Barghest let out a defiant roar.

 **Then, its head was chopped clean off by the Godslayer Sword.**

Batman did a roll as he landed, the head of this decapitated enemy, landed right behind him. As the beasts body stopped moving the flames around its body dissipated, until it was nothing but smoke.

The Inflamed Barghest, scourge of the world and responsible for the deaths of thousands of lives, was no more.

Killed by the heroes of Lugnica.

* * *

Countless knights were clearing up the damage done by the sudden attack. Some knight helped up injured comrades and even guided civilians to temporary housing due to the damages sustained in the battle.

Batman was still in his armor, when he looked over and saw Beatrice speaking with Julius. Most likely, they were discussing how to best counter another attack by the Anti-Life Society in the future. Bruce knew he would have to bring up the idea of cremating Reinhard's body in order to keep whatever the Society had planned for it. Looking back, he saw Subaru standing there surveying the destruction that had occured, holding on tightly to his helmet.

"Bruce."  
"Yes?"  
"...I would like to see them."  
"...Alright."

* * *

Subaru was now in the Sealed Room.

Looking up at the gigantic block of ice, with the two people he cherished most in the world...asleep inside of it. He touched it, feeling the odd pulsating cold emanating out of it.

"Bruce."  
"Hm?"  
"I...I miss them. I'm going to miss them for every day that they're not here."  
"I know."

Subaru put on a determined face as he stared up at the slumbering faces of those two.

"But I'm not giving up."  
"Subaru…"  
"As long as I'm alive, I'll keep my promises. That's what Emilia would have wanted. I'm going to continue being the hero that Rem would always look up to. And one day, maybe tomorrow, maybe when ninety, we're going to find a way to free them. MARK MY WORDS."  
"Of course."

Subaru turned his head around and showed Bruce his weeping face.

"But it hurts."  
"...It's going to always hurt Subaru. The real task is living with it, not ignoring it or trying to forget. You just can't."

Subaru wiped his tears away and nodded to Bruce. He vowed that no matter what, he would see them again.

* * *

Now they were outside, on a hill overlooking the vast city. Subaru looked to his side...he saw the square where he first emerged into this other world. He also saw the ruins, the very ones he spoke with Rem, ready to give up, but pushed forward to face the tribulations of this new life. Bruce looked up at the bright blue sky, the clouds moving ever so slightly.

"It's going to be hard, being a hero that is."  
"Naturally, but I think once Emilia and Rem are fredd, they'll be proud of you."  
"I'm sure they will."

A small breeze blew by them as they saw everyone walking up the hill to meet them.

Petra's smile beamed with Beatrice holding her hand embarrassingly.

Julius sighed as he saw Felt gunning up the hill.

Sekhmet had Frederica carry her, much to the amusement of Sarah.

Otto had to handle all the luggage as he was being laughed at by Meili and Typhon, with even Minerva holding back a laugh.

Carmilla pushed Daphne's wheelchair as she was speaking with Joshua, Tivey and Kaya.

Subaru and Bruce could only imagine Garfiel being dragged around by his fiance Mimi, making Anastasia giggle at their affectionate display.

Priscila making her way through the busy streets of Vollachia, with proud smile on her face.

Crusch being spoon fed by a smiling Ferris.

* * *

Scarecrow was sighing at the loss of Barghest and several of his members, before looking at a fleshy wall in the cave, which was growing an embryo of another Barghest. He wickedly smiled down at his table as he looked at a large sword, quite similar to the Dragon Sword, only this one was bright red and gold. Nefarious goals of his would still continue, making him the sworn enemy of Batman and Natsuki Subaru for years to come.

* * *

The people of Gusteko gazes from the snowy hills, as they could swear...they could see new mountainsides.

Under the Deep Sea, something moved, a gigantic turtle like creature.

In the skies, a white armored, giant eagle, soared through the skies.

All over the world, things were changing, just as it always would.

* * *

"Bruce Wayne."  
"Hm?"  
"Will you help me? Protect them, stop all the evil this world has to offer...and make it a better place."  
"...Thought you'd never ask."

He reached his hand to him.

"I'd be happy to, Natsuki Subaru."  
"Thank you, Dark Knight."

The two shook hands, and with that, they were ready to protect this world. Save it. Guard it. So that one day, when two shining stars shined again, they would be in a better place, one where they could raise two small lights in relative peace…

Natsuki Subaru, a young boy with no future ahead of him, had raised himself to be recognized as something more; Batman, one of the greatest heroes on Earth, had found a new calling to fight for and people he could finally look to for support...both found themselves looking to a brand new future and becoming good friends. And together, they would change things and make themselves known throughout the lands.

To become saviors. To become defenders. TO BECOME HEROES.

Heroes in Another World. And that is what is.

 _ **A Story That's Just That.**_

And as this world's time skipped forward, so did the others…

 _Time would begin moving forward, but before the viewing of one certain future...there would be one last look at the current events; of other worlds._

* * *

 ** _AN: Next time, Chapter 108, "Goodnight IFs", we will be taking one last look all the IF timelines, including the Wrath route that just came out. Salivate my friends. Until next time!_**

 ** _Three Chapters left..._**


	108. Chapter 108: Goodnight IFs

**AN: Time to say buhbye to these other timelines. Also I decided to add my own other timeline that I refer to as the "Uragiru IF" or the "Gluttony Route". It's more of a summary, so I apologize.**

 **Now, here we go. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred and Eight: Goodnight IFs

Here, we say goodnight.

A goodbye to them all.

A farewell to worlds within worlds.

Yes.

The Multiverse.

We will have to say good day. Au revoir. Adios.

Although it would continue moving forward, we must part ways with it.

So, Say Goodnight.

Say Goodbye.

Say Farewell.

TO THE WORLDS, OUTSIDE OUR OWN…

* * *

 _Goodnight, Natsuki Family._

He was running.

Running through the pitch black landscape that he found himself in.

The Batman searched around frantically, trying to call out...but his voice was gone, even when held his own neck, nothing came out. Soon he felt heat...turning around, he saw a little girl on fire, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Help me! Please help!"  
"No!"

He tried swatting away the fire, but this hands made the fire worse and it engulfed her, while ignoring him completely.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"  
"P-PETRA!"

Petra soon fell back, the fire went out, and all that was left was a black smoldering skeleton, a burnt red ribbon on it's head.

As he tried to compose himself, countless other people appeared around him, all on fire. They all screamed at him, as he covered his ears and began to sweat and shiver.

"HELP US!" "HELP US!" "MOMMY!" "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" "BATMAN-SAMA!" "HURRY! HELP US!" " **HELP US!"**

" **NRAGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Batman screamed as the fires went out, and all that was left was the entire Irlham Village burnt to the ground around him, nothing but charred skeletons at his feet. He soon gasped and held his chest, trying not to fall over. He then heard screams come from behind him, he looked back and saw it...Roswaal's Mansion.

He made a run for it; a frantic one.

"EMILIA! RAM! BEATRICE!"

He ran forward, only to see Beatrice stumble towards him, her body covered in daggers. He rushed to her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Beatrice...hang on! I'll get you out of here-"  
"-Why?"  
"Beatrice?"

She looked up at him with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Why did this happen, I suppose? Why…"  
"Ah…"  
"Why weren't you here-"

She erupted into a puddle of blood, covering him from head to toe.

"Why?"

He tried to scoop up all the blood, but it was fruitless, he could only smear it all over his face in a panicked state.

"WHY?! **WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?** "

He then heard a crashing sound coming from the mansion, so he made a dash to it. As he charged into it, he found a section of the wall crushed and Ram buried underneath it. He ran over and removed the debris...but her body was badly mangled and she was losing the light in her eyes.

"No...Ram...NO PLEASE."

He cradled her into his arms, she looked up and gave a faint smile. She touched his cheek, before her strength left her, muttering one last thing.

"R...em…"  
"Ram?...RAM?! RAM! RAM! NO!"

He shook her, but her lifeless eyes, were evident that she was gone. He laid her down as he held his head and tried to hold back any tears. Then he heard the shattering of glass; everything froze around him. He looked up and saw Puck, he began to break apart like glass.

"I trusted you."  
"Puck, please! I didn't know! I swear to god, I-"  
"-You...left us to die."  
'NO! I DIDN'T! I WAS LOOKING FOR SUBARU AND REM! I DIDN'T-"  
"-Damn you...Damn you to hel-"

Puck shattered like glass, the specks of ice floated around Batman, leaving him to watch on in horror.

Then, he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw exactly who it was.

"E...Emilia…"  
"Why did you abandon us?"  
"No. NO! I WOULD NEVER!"  
"Why did you leave us all to die?"  
"I WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I SWEAR!"  
"...You, Subaru, and Rem...I hate you."  
"Emilia."  
"I needed help! We all did!"

Her arm broke off like glass.

"I wanted you all to save me!"  
"EMILIA!"

He legs followed and soon tears of blood flowed out of her mouth, just as blood squirted out of her mouth.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!?"

When she hit the floor, she erupted into a giant wave of blood, submerging Batman in it. He felt himself drowning in it, in the feverish tsunami of plasma, he couldn't see.

Then, the blood went away and Batman was able to breath again.

He felt the hard pavement under his hands and feet.

His blood soaked body analyzed the area around himself...he instantly knew where he was.

"Oh no...OH NO."

Crime Alley.

He then heard weeping behind himself, he slowly turned his head and saw them.

His parents.

"Why Bruce?"

Thomas and Martha were sobbing at the sight of their son, who also began to cry.

"Why son?"

They then moved away from him, in utter disgust.

"Why couldn't you save any of us?"

Soon he was surrounded by everyone...everyone who had died those fateful days, looking down at him with sheer disappointment.

Batman began breathing erratically...until he could only do one thing.

" _ **URAGGggghhhhhHHHHHHHH!**_ "

He screamed. A blood curdling one that sent him to the point of-

* * *

"GAH!"

Bruce flung himself up from his bed. He wiped the sweat off his face and beard breathing in and out. He then flinched when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, but relaxed...he knew who it was.

"Honey?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Zarestia sat up from the bed and looked him over.

"Was it, that dream?"  
"Sure was."  
"It's been years since you've had that dream."  
"I know. I guess, it's just my guilt, having one last strike at me."

She then scooted over and hugged him.

"I'm here you know?"  
"Of course."

She then leaned over and kissed him, before it became a full on make out match between the two. They stopped as Bruce got up from bed, Tia looked at his muscular back and saw the deep scar he had on it. A wound from a little over a couple years ago, when he went to Lugnica to defeat Regulus, it succeeded, though it ended with the former Sin Archbishop killing himself to avoid imprisonment.

Remembering the day...

* * *

He was then thanked by the Empress of Lugnica, Priscilla Barielle and her knights, Aldebaran and Reinhard Van Astrea. In that throne room, was also a disheveled Julius. Even Batman had a difficult time looking at the retired knight, having given up on his duties due to the death of Anastasia and her entire camp at Pristella.

It was yet another tragedy that he had wanted to stop, but he was too absorbed at the time in his personal war against the Witch's Cult to prevent it.

"It has been quite some time since we last met, Batman."  
"I know. There's been tasks here and there."  
"Yes...all for an entirely different country."

His eyes told him everything, that he hated the man in front of him.

"A person with your power can where he pleases. Just like your friend-"  
"-Watch it Julius."  
"...Around a man like you, sure. Wouldn't want, something bad to happen to me or someone close."

Julius spat these harsh words...then left with his brother Joshua, who could only glare at the warrior.

Batman's armor was the same old Justice Armor, but now he had a custom longsword and shield, that was the same color scheme, with several belts and pouches covering his waist and chest. His white eyes caught sight of Reinhard...who would ask him later, about how Subaru was doing.

This only made Batman promise to Reinhard and everyone within earshot that the entirety of Lugnica would never know where he was, how he was doing, and would never see him again.

"BUT-"  
"-He was abandoned when he needed all of you the most. I'll do everything in my power to keep him and the others safe. Especially from this kingdom."

"And that's a promise."

He remembered, a certain day in the back of his thoughts...

* * *

Before he went on his grand odyssey in search of Subaru and Rem...he was in the estate of Crusch Karsten, just after observing the aftermath of Reinhard destroying Puck, stopping his magic from spreading further into the capital. He asked her simply, if she would have helped Subaru if he had come for help.

"...Without any gain from it, I most likely wouldn't have."  
"...WHAT?"

Batman stood up and stared at her, like he had heard the stupidest thing in the world.

"All those people...all those people's lives at stake and you would have left them to die, for monetary gain?!"  
"It was Emilia's lack of power that led to this natural disaster-"  
"-DO NOT FUCK WITH ME! Did you hear what just said!? She was just one person, even with a Great Spirit at her helm! And yet you thrusted this battle upon her, on Subaru, and by all happenstance, ME?!"

"I had other important matters that needed my attention at the time...Besides here you are, alive and well, even with the might I saw you use against Julius, you would not have been able to do anything. The massacre would have occurred, and you along with the others would have died. In some sense, wouldn't you find some fortune in the fact that you, and possibly, Rem and Subaru are still alive?"

Batman held his breath and looked around. Seeing Anastasia there with Julius, Reinhard and Felt also there...although he knew the Felt Party was out of town and couldn't help... the Hoshin Camp would have also wanted some political edge in helping. Thus swallowing a breath.

"I understand then, Crusch Karsten."  
"Hm?"

Both her and Ferris were quite surprised by his words.

"It would seem...talking to you people is a waste of time and effort."

"This world...is sick. Backwards. Barbaric. And hopelessly blind to the things it's supposed to be aiming towards. How is it in one month, I was able to clear away so much crime in the streets of the Capital all by myself, while **ALL OF YOU WERE APATHETIC TO IT ALL?! Everyday the Witch's Cult is still around causing devastation and destruction, EVERYWHERE THEY GO?!** And yet...all of you are here, plotting, planning, scheduling and strategizing for your victories at this Selection? Disregarding the ill deeds going on within your reach?! ...God almighty, I'm just wasting my breath, aren't I?"

Batman stood straight up and looked out the window.

"Where I'm from, I have no powers like the others around me. I can't fly, I don't have super strength, I can't shoot ice beams, nor can I read minds or shift gravity around myself. But I still fight, to save people."

"Because that is what I do. Help to make the world a better place. Yet, why then... **WHY IS IT WITH SOMEONE LIKE REINHARD HERE, IS THE WITCH'S CULT STILL AROUND!? WHY IS THE WHITE WHALE, AND THE SIZABLE HARE STILL KILLING PEOPLE?! ALL THE DISCRIMINATION AGAINST DEMI-HUMANS, EVEN AFTER THE WAR ENDED YEARS AGO?! ALL OF THIS SHOULD HAVE ENDED! BUT IT DIDN'T! IT HAPPENED...** It happened...because every last one of you here is selfish and stupid."  
"Batman...watch what you say, about Crusch-sama!"

" **It's true** , either Crusch is being selfish...or like the others is blind to the tragedies happening around them. Oh I know, just a bunch of faceless people you don't even personally know die and it's just a few seconds at the table of, 'oh that's tragic', and right back to eating your dinner, to discuss your goals in this election."

He began making his way to the door. No one protested or tried to stop him, even Felt just stood in silence. But he stopped as he opened the door, looking back at Crusch, who sat there ever so diligently.

"...I know the Witch's Cult is moving north towards Gusteko."  
"H-How did you figure that?"  
"...The same way I know that you are focusing on the White Whale aren't you, Ms. Karsten?"

Crusch went wide eyed as this complete stranger, figured out what her secret goals were, even wilhelm was stunned at his accurate deductions.

"Crusch Karsten, good luck on the hunt and your obvious victory in the selection."

He was halfway through the door, before he stopped and turned around…

"But know this...everyone here could have done something to help, yet you chose not to. So did I. I'll be working on my own penance for being powerless in stopping my friends from dying. I will declare war on the Witch's Cult and dismantle them bit by bit no matter how long it takes. Leaving no stone unturned, no speck of dirt left for them to hide under and I will bring them to justice. The rest of you can continue your coincidentally important tasks then."

He then looked over to Crusch who was back to her composed expression.

"All those lives, could have been saved. And it's through that egregious inaction, that the wheels of Karma, I hope, turn against you all."

"..."  
"Other then Felt and possibly Reinhard...NONE OF YOU WILL EVER SEE ME AGAIN. GOODBYE."

Time seemed to slow down as Batman exited out the door, closing it behind him.

Those parting words became something Cursch would think about, right before she along with Wilhelm and Ferris were erased by the White Whale.

Anastasia humphed at his words...only for them to come true when her entire camp, minus Mimi and Julius, were all killed in Scarecrow's attack on Pristella a year later.

Felt had her heart break as the door closed, and she never saw him again. Her last words were his name, right before she was killed by an explosion during the attack in Pristilla.

Truly, the wheels of karma began to turn.

* * *

He would refuse an offer of knighthood by King Priscilla, replying that Kararagi was now his home.

He would leave them, never returning to Lugnica formally again.

He continued his incursions against the slave and illegal drug smuggling that was occuring in the shadows along with Tia and Halibel. This was a bit of contention with Kararagi, on one hand, slavery was legal in the country, but on the other, any action against Batman would be futile...especially since his allies and himself made up the most powerful beings in the city state. The council would soon begin reflecting on what to do about the slave trade, lest more issues arise from it.

And how to handle the sudden surge of people marching and protesting for 'Civil Rights'.

* * *

Bruce looked at himself in the mirror, he had wrinkles forming on his forehead and the sides of his eyes, but still had some spry youth in him. He figured it may have been the mana in the atmosphere, still his hair had turned white and he now had a rugged beard. Still, he was ever watchful to his muscular figure and began doing handstand exercises. Tia went and grabbed some tea.

"Wait...Tia, where's Alzbeta?"

"Hehe, where do you think?"  
"...Hahhhh, I wonder if she is wasting her time, trying to get with him?."

Tia went to a nearby table and smiled at her exercising partner.

"Didn't you say the same thing happened to Rem and Subaru? Look how they turned out."  
"...Then again, I wonder if he's the right guy for her."  
"Awwww, such a doting father."  
"Knock it off."

Tia could only laugh at Bruce, as he grumbled away...preparing to go visit some friends on his day off.

* * *

Walking through the busy marketplace was a fairly tall man; sporting traditional garb for this country, his blue hair and scary looking blue eyes would catch anyone's attention.

"There goes dad again, dumping all the shopping on me."

Sure enough, carrying his groceries in one hand and holding onto his strap in another. On his back, attached to the strap, was a katana sword, used for only self defense purposes. He was then stopped by some women who were obviously flirting with him. All of them loved his blue hair and handsome complexions...only for the man to feel something behind him, quickly noticing the girls terrified expressions, and they apologized, leaving in a panic.

He sighed as he turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Hello Alzbeta."  
"Ah! Rigel-kun! What a surprise. Didn't expect to see you here."  
"I'll bet."

Rigel could only crack a smile as he saw his friend look up at him with a beaming smile. Her yellow colored kimono with pink flower designs on it, matched her pink hair with two buns, had her orange eyes reflect Rigel in them.

"Well let's go."

Rigel and Alzbeta walked side by side, every time they passed by a shop or a cafe of some kind, the owners would seem to wink or give thumbs up to them, making her smile cheerfully, while confusing Rigel. Alzbeta saw her chance and hugged his arm, making the young man flustered.

"So Rigel, how are things going for you at the academy?"  
"G-Good, I should be able to land a job in a merchant chain very soon, maybe even the Riften Co. will hire me."  
"Well he should! He's old friends with Subaru jii san."  
"I'd like to gain a job based on my own merit though."

She nodded up to him, making him look away for a few seconds...only for her to calm down as he asked her how she was doing.

"Good, I'm getting a job with the local seamstress, going into the kimono making business. High end quality too."  
"Ohhhh, maybe when I get reputable, I can help you get them on the market."  
"I'd love that Rigel...love…"

She then stopped, making him do so as well.

"What's wrong?"  
"...Rigel."

"Y-Yeah?"  
"I...I want to say something so please listen to me carefully."  
"O-Okay."

She then shifted herself and held his chest tenderly, looking timid for just a moment, before sinking her eyes to his.

"Rigel, we've known each other for a few years now. I know, you have a lot going for you, like taking care of your sisters and your studies. But do you think you'd have time...for me?"  
"What do you-"

She stepped on her tippy toes and kissed him. He went wide eyed, before he suddenly began melting into the kiss, hugging her tenderly.

The nearby shopkeepers quietly cheered them on, seeing that these two childhood friends, finally got together in the end.

Now arriving at the Natsuki residence, they opened the door to find a adorable young girl with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a cute orange kimono.

"Oh hey Spica."  
"Hi Spica, long time no see!"

Spica beamed with joy and ran over to hug Alzbeta.

"Alzbeta nee san!"  
"Hehe, a beautiful spirit has come to greet me!"

"Ha! How funny you can be!"

Rem made her way to the hall and welcomed them both with a hug.

"Rigel, did you get everything?"  
"Yup, with this, dinner should be ready."

As they walked to the kitchen they saw a baby stroller, something Subaru also made in his spare time.

"How was she?"  
"Ah, she's doing just fine Rigel. Not a peep out of her."

There rested a precious little baby girl in her alligator pajamas, her dark blue hair was well combed and her blue eyes were closed shut in a peaceful nap.

Rigel and Alzbeta could only smile at the newest member of the Natsuki Family, Meleph.

Subaru arrived later and noticed how Rigel was holding hands with Alzbeta.

"Rem do you see what I see?"  
"Yes my love, it appears...I won the bet."  
"Hahhh, even with bets my gorgeous wife beats me!"  
"Silly dear, even if bets aren't your strong suit, you still are my darling Subaru-kun."

Subaru handed over the money and planted a loving kiss on her cheek. Rigel could only raise a fist at his parents, having learned they betted on his chances with her. Spica bursted out laughing much to Alzbeta's frank amusement.

"Humor me a bit dad, what did you bet on exactly?"  
"Well, I bet with Rem that you two wouldn't go out until you were about in your thirties. Rem said it would be soon before that...a mother's intuition is a powerful thing."  
"No matter how old you get...you still wind up being the Lord of Shitty Dads."

Subaru, now looking older than he did all those years ago went over to Rem and smiled, she had her hair rest on her husbands arm, smiling as well.

These two, saved from a tragedy years ago, were now making the most of their lives.

Just as they laughed a bit at Rigel's displeasure, Bruce, Tia and Halibel arrived shortly afterwards.

"Hey there!"  
"Hal-san, good to see ya."  
"Well it's been a busy month for me and Bruce, so I figured with our day off, we'd visit the fine folks here!"

Bruce and Halibel noticed Alzbeta hugging Rigel by the side tenderly. Bruce sighed loudly before turning his head to Rem.

"Alright, you win the bet."  
"Hahaha."

Rigel and Alzbeta were stunned when they saw both Halibel and Bruce reluctantly hand over some money to Rem, who gave a smug smile.

"Poppa Bruce and Hal-san also betted?! What did you bet?!"

Halibel gave them a peace sign.

"I betted you two would elope and run away together like some romance novel Tia gave me."  
"That's fantasy! Not real! Though it does romantic."  
"Alz-chan is digging her own grave here."  
"A-Anyways, Poppa! What did you bet?"

Bruce nodded.

"I betted that you two would never get together, that Rigel would not return your feelings and you'd end up with some rich businessman who didn't have scary eyes."  
"POPPA!"

She pouted, seeing that he was really against them getting together, but she did know deep down, he wouldn't do anything to hinder their relationship.

"Hey Bruce-jii san, if I did say no...what would've happened to me?"  
"...Anyways, let's head inside and see if we can help out for a bit."  
"Terrifying! That misdirection is scary, Bruce jii-san!"

Rigel was internally grateful that he like Alzbeta enough that he accepted her as his girlfriend...otherwise, he feared what Bruce would have done to him.

"Oh, Tia, you didn't bet anything?"  
"Nah, I figured you two would have a kid together already."

Rigel and Alzbeta's faces went tomato red, but not before Alzbeta looked at her boyfriend and smiled. THat very smile made Bruce grimace, only for Halibel to pat him on the back, just to calm him down.

"Besides, if Rigel said no to my little girl...well…"  
"T-Tia-san?"  
"...Oh, here Rem, let's see if my cooking skills have gone up."  
"Holy crap, my heart nearly stopped there! Alzbeta, you have the scariest parents in all of Kararagi!"

Rigel looked pale as could be, with Halibel laughing and Alzbeta sighing at her parents harsh words for Rigel. She also wondered what would have befallen him, had he said no to her.

"Hey Alzbeta nee chan! Does this mean, you are my big sister for real?"  
"In a way, yeah...I am your big sister!"

The two hugged each other as Rigel leaned against a wall. Smiling at the gathering around him, looking forward to the coming days ahead.

* * *

Soon everyone was finished eating and enjoying themselves in the living room...all the while Bruce and Subaru were outside looking up at the starry night sky.

"Subaru."  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks."  
"Huh? Did I do something?"  
"More than you realize."  
"How confusing."  
"...It's nothing I guess."

The two nodded to each other, before heading back inside, taking one last step...Bruce felt like there were four ladies watching his back...he turned around quickly. But no one was there.

"I know...it's not fair. But I won't let your lives end in vain."

He looked to the group of happy group inside of the house.

"I'll keep them safe, no matter what happens. I'll keep the world safe….Emilia. Ram. Petra. Beatrice. Even if the world forgets, we won't. And we will keep your strength with us. Thank you."

He closed the door behind himself, with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

Subaru entered through door and saw the party going on inside...and felt a memory come back to him. Of the day when he asked Rem to run away with him back at the Capital of Lugnica. He feared his frantic behavior would drive her away instead...but sure enough he did something, he felt was impossible to do at that moment.

"Rem...please, r-...no, please come with me."  
"Subaru-kun?"  
"I want you Rem."

"I need you. Only you. The person who cares for me the most, the one who is the bravest, who can cook up a storm...who is caring and methodical...who is the person I want to live with."  
"...Wai-"  
"-The person closest to my heart."

Rem seemed to melt at his words, making Subaru smile further as he positioned his hand to her.

He looked into her eyes, and she did the same to him.

"Rem...I want you."  
"Rem…"  
"Do you want me?"  
"...Yes."

She finally took his hand and he pulled her into a hug. She quietly cried into his chest as he hid his own tears.

"Let's go Rem. Our life together...starts here."

And that day...they left their old lives behind.

* * *

"I wonder...if I said something else. If panicked more, would she have said no?"

He then saw Rem blow him a kiss from the living room while loving hugging their still resting baby, making him smile with passion.

"Nah. Thinking too much into it."

He was joined by Bruce, as the peaceful night of existence continued on.

And so, generations would come and go within the Wayne and Natsuki families. They would stay close and bring great change to the country of Kararagi, for many centuries to come.

* * *

A starry night sky, a town that looked ordinary in every way; the scenery of a family's ordinary life. With one side being quite extraordinary.

That common, irreplaceable happiness definitely existed in one corner of this vast new world.

There were things that were lost, things that were abandoned, places that were ran away from, memories that couldn't be forgotten even if they tried…

Despite having all these feelings, they would still live in this world that went on.

…And that was also a peaceful, as can be, ending for the loves of a lost boy, and a great hero, who both wandered into another world.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Goodnight, Pride._

A smoldering mess of a building, the latest attack by an unknown sect created from the ashes of the destroyed Witch's Cult.

Reinhard stood there as the knight began retrieving the burnt corpses from the wreckage. He scowled at the sight, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a single piece of paper. With it was a emblem a a claw holding a piercing red dragon's eye.

He flipped it over and it had a message on it.

It was the location and time of the disaster, he was unable to prevent.

"They're toying with me."

Reinhard angrily crumbled the piece of paper in hand, glaring as he did.

"The Superbia Phalanx."

* * *

In a bar near the border of Vollachia, sat a robed figure, the barkeep was cautious of him and several others that were there. It was obvious that this man and everyone else that was there, were all part of the same group, keeping other patrons on edge.

Sipping on his appa juice, the obvious ringleader was processing over the situation as his clawed arm, jet black in color, set down the mug. He fixed his long black hair, which stretched down to his shoulders in a ponytail. His single eye, looking like that of a starved animal glanced over to the barkeeper, his already terrifying eye didn't help with the edges of his face that were burned. Nor did the black bandage with intricate patterns, covering up his left eye, help much.

He then felt something, reaching into his pockets he pulled out a converging mirror.

"Hey, spill it."  
"The attack went through, Reinhard didn't do anything."  
"Hmph, he's getting rusty probably."  
"Maybe has to do with our tests getting more frequent."  
"I suppose so."  
"Well...anyways, I better get going. Meet up spot?"  
"17."  
"Okay, see you Baru-san!"  
"Catch you later, Ovidius."

Closing his mirror shut, he dropped some money on the table and got up, fixing the rings that adorned his normal hand.

"Thank you, we'll be off."  
"Th-thanks, come again."  
"...I doubt will we."

Subaru smirked at him, before fixing his magic robe, one that gave him protection against sneak attacks, as he flung open his cape with chains holding it in place, it could be seen he still had his dark colored tracksuit from his final battle in the Agol Tree and the Ray Gun from the other universe as well. With those memories fresh in his mind, he knew he was given a second chance at life. And he wouldn't waste it.

And with it, he would use his own intellectual might and cunning strategies to make Lugnica rise from the ashes he set forth, by putting Reinhard and Emilia to the test. He would attack this country again and again, putting their abilities to the breaking point, to prove that either they were capable of ruling and bettering the nation itself...or failing, and allowing Lugnica to be trampled over by the neighboring nations; he wanted to see if his earlier sacrifices were indeed worth it. And if they couldn't handle a single terrorist organization, then this country deserved to stomped out of existence.

Maira Vizard yawned as they exited outside into the sunny atmosphere.

"Where to now?"  
"Back to Kararagi, near Banan, we gotta lay low for a bit, before we do another mission."

"...Elsa was right, you are quite the competent leader, who has interesting fun stuff to do."  
"Well, life without a little spice, is just meaningless, right?"

She took his clawed hand and winked at him.

"It sure is."

Subaru simply stared up at her and sighed.

"Let's go."

Subaru and several of his Phalanx members began walking...their insidious intentions for this country, following them.

* * *

A sunny clear sky, a country that was burnt, broken and now being abused; the setting of a truly devastating existence.

That unflinching, all encompassing dread had now engulfed an entire kingdom and it's populace.

People died, things were destroyed, places were no more, associations and organizations that once were, faded into the ashes of yesterday….

But even then, the hubris within this individual would continue to spell doom for countless innocents, guilty and anyone caught in the middle.

…And that was also the grand scheme, of a lost boy, who was corrupted the moment he fell in love in another world.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Goodnight, Brave Knight._

Beatrice closed her book in exhaustion, even for the little spirit, learning new things could be quite bothersome...especially something like this.

She set it down and made her way to the balcony of the building they were all residing in.

The Castle.

She could annoyingly hear Otto and Garfiel messing around in the other room, before Petra walked in. In the years since then, she has grown into a lovely young lady with long hair that stretched down to her hips, standing out more than her maid outfit.

"Hey Beatrice-chan, is there anything you need?"  
"No no, I'm just going to converse with Subaru for a bit, I suppose. Oh, but do tell Emilia and Rem that we'll have a meeting in a few hours. So please let them know."  
"Alright, see you then."

Beatrice nodded, as Petra did a courteous bow and exited the room. Beatrice made her way to the balcony and there...was Subaru. He was much taller, had two scars run across his mouth and now had a buzzed haircut, what's more, his hazel eyes were now purple, and almost seemed to glow.

Standing there in his usual grey colored Royal Guard uniform, he turned to see Beatrice and wave at her. She could see he was conversing with Cecilus, still the same as ever, minus the missing left arm.

Cecilus saw he had to go so he gave a handshake to Subaru and he left through a rift back home to Vollachia.

"Was it more conversations about the refugees, I suppose?"  
"Well, it was more like, we needed to talk about what to expect with our new neighbors getting more comfortable."  
"...True, since Brainiac's defeat, we've had a lot to worry about in the end."  
"Ain't that the truth."

He looked down and saw how the city had returned to its normal state, but it wasn't so, for others...Priestella, Banan, Gladiator Island Ginunhive, and a few cities in Gusteko; were lost during the final battle, as were several other hundreds of other cities from beyond the stars, in the mad scientists collection. Subaru could also only mourn the deaths of friends such as Wilhelm and Meili. So many lives of course were lost in the insuing battle which had lasted two months. Brainiac took many lives both good and evil from this world.

Now, Brainiac's destroyed body was being housed and sometime studied near the Pleaadies Watchtower, hoping they could find a way to free the other worlds still trapped inside of his collection.

Subaru even found a way to combine some technology that latched onto himself, with his own magic, giving him the edge as Lugnica's second strongest swordsman.

Now eh took a depp breath as he took in the sights...especially that of the city just outside of the walls of the capital.

Large striking towers and crystal structures made up this freed city.

It was one of four freed cities given residence in Lugnica, while seven were given to Vollachia, five for Kararagi and six to Gusteko.

But this one was the most special of all.

Because-

"Ah, Natsuki Subaru!"  
"Oh good morning Amara-san!"  
"Good morning."

Floating down was a beautiful woman with yellow hair and blue eyes. She was the resident scientist of the resident Kryptonians of the city itself. Subaru was working with them to find a way to either take them back into their original universe, or find a way for the Kryptonians to find a way to create a new planet for them in the stars.

"Any luck?"  
"No, our scientists are still trying to figure out how to manipulate the structure of these rock formations."  
"Still, we can have some of our magic users help out."  
"Well if it isn't too much trouble."  
"No worries there...but please inform Alura-san to be a little more respectful around the normal populace passing through the area."  
"Sure…"

She seemed downtrodden by it.

"Hm?"  
"It's just, she is really about keeping the culture and aspects of Krypton safe, it's been years since anyone was able to stop Brainiac. We've been trapped there for years and years, but now it was this strange world that saved us!"  
"Right, it was just we happened to come across you guys, so it's no big deal, plus if the whole, _not getting into space thing works out_ , you can always stay here."  
"Really?"  
"Sure."

He winked at her, making the woman, blush a bit.

"Well, um, ahem. Just mostly wanted to say hi. So...see you then."  
"Buh bye!"

She waved at him and flew off to her home, holding her cheeks, doing her best to hide away her blushing.

Subaru tilted his head when he noticed Beatrice crossing her arms at him.

"What?"  
"Such a smooth talker, I suppose."  
"That-"  
"-Betty will inform Rem about this, I suppose. Excuse me."  
"Huh?! Wait, Beako! Beatrice! HANG ON!"

Subaru chased after the scoffing girl, hoping he could avid conflict with Rem.

* * *

In Kandor City, Alura was speaking with several scientists about the probability of taking over the world with their newfound strength.

The answer was a resounding, NO.

With the magical abilities displayed in this world, it would be a bloody conflict and they had little technology left to even use for fighting. With magic being a weakness of theirs, and in a world that could use it, it was foolish to even think of such a thing. No to mention, Subaru was able to gain access to a literal mine's field of Kryptonite and utilizing Earth magic, they created more of it, creating swords and magical items with them as the key material, if they ever did do such a thing.

"We also have the other cities that are actually grateful to this world for saving them, if we did something aggressive, they would surely let them have their technology to fight against us."

"Then there is them...Natsuki Subaru, Reinhard Van Astrea, Cecilus Segmunt and Halibel. They carry Kryptonite weapons, and are masters of combat and magic. I'd say even our best warriors even with the yellow sun's energy, would be killed by them. Then, there is the matter of the Great Spirits-"  
"-I see. Then...we are stuck."  
"Yes, an impasse."  
"We either have to go into space, or live with these people. But we can't use magic?"

"No I'm afraid. A Kryptonians 'Gate' is weak, even lower than that of a normal human. We use even one spell, and we could essentially die of mana poisoning."

Alura sighed loudly before Amara returned.

"How did it go?"  
"Well in fact! Natsuki Subaru is willing to help us!"  
"Hm? But he hardly know us at all."  
"Well…"

Her cheeks turned bright pink as twiddled her fingers.

"He's a very kind individual...but I also sense power within him...power much like Reinhard's; a power that goes beyond a Kryptonians."  
"...His magic, combined with Brainiac's technology and that little spirit girl that accompanies him."  
"Ahuh, and the others with him...are our allies."  
"Allies?! How can a human like-"  
"-Because he saved us."

They all went quiet as they heard this.

"Subaru has asked for nothing in return, he has only done everything in his power to help us find a new home or integrate into this one."  
"We cannot lose our culture-"  
"-He says we don't have to. He told me he comes from another world as well."  
"WHAT?"  
"And with that, he says we can find peace...especially since he said he has sensed something else in the stars. Ominously circling around us."

They all looked to the stars, using their supervision…

"Indeed...something is out there."  
"And he says we'll all have to work together to defend this world...to defend our home!"

"We can all work together, all of us! The people in this country will accept us, but only if we accept them! We can do this!"

The scientists around clapped their hands, much to Alura's dismay. It would seem, this young girl, Amara, was becoming something of a diplomat...and soon enough proud resident of this new world.

* * *

Together, she and Subaru would work on bridging the gap between this world and it's new cities, hoping that as they search for the peace they all want. Their world would become a force to be reckoned with.

All of this, for the brave knight who came from another world.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Goodnight, Saia._

It was now thirty years later.

Natsuki Saia looked over to the hill. A hill where she had once plunged herself to death, in order to save those important to her. But now it was over. All the hardship was done.

Living in this growing village of Irlham, one would be surprised that this twelve thousand strong populace at one point was only a quarter of that. But with her guidance and help from the new ruling party of the Karsten party, she made it a hotbed within the country. She couldn't remember all too well what occured many years ago, but she did know it resulted in Roswaal and Rey's deaths. Still...with her newfound love with the two men in her life, Roy and Erick, she would fine solace in her newfound life.

Even if Erick barely aged at all, she still loved him.

Even if Roy was still at times, depressed at his brothers betrayal and death, she loved him.

As she sighed, Pax floated over and softly tapped her shoulder. Turning her head, her long black hair danced across the air. Leading with a happy smile, she could see the two children she had.

A silver hair young girl, named Emilia.

A blue haired girl, named Rem.

She smiled at the two of them.

They took her hands and led her back to the town they called home.

And all Saia could think was…

" _This is the life, I could only wish for."_

But, that was what happened, when a young girl wandered into a parallel world, all those years ago…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Goodnight, Disciples of Vainglory._

Reinhard Van Astrea, stood there, as the entirety of the city was nothing but rubble.

Knights corpses littered the streets, and nothing was living at this point except him, and his two adversaries.

He glared at this point. His blue eyes sharpening as he scratched his rugged red beard.

"Haven't you two done enough devastation?"

The two figures snickered at him.

One was a pale, yet lovely woman with jet black hair….wearing a black mask with horns and a red eye piece, showing anyone who her father was.

Next to her, was a man wearing a red armor with glowing crimson blood eyes. His armor had a symbol on it's chest, that of a creature, and a bolt of lightning across it. The wings on the side of his helmet, pointed up to a point, of looking like horns.

They were **The Drowned** and **Red Death**.

Also known as... _the Children of Batman_.

* * *

"Reinhard, we should really stop meeting like this. It almost ruins our relationship."  
"I want no relations with bastard children of the Batman."

Her tone changed to anger as she glared at him, pointing her trident at him.

"Watch your tongue! Never speak of our father like that again!"  
"Easy there sister, it's in his best interest to make us fumble our actions by insulting our father. Yet, his words as empty as his current status."  
"...Yes, indeed."

She lowered her trident, only to spin it around rapidly...just then, Red Death dashed forward and dark bats shot out behind himself. The speed he exhibited was far beyond anything one can comprehend, with only someone of the Sword Saint or Great Sage's ability to keep up.

It was this speed that allowed him to kill Cecilus of Vollachia and Dimitri of Gusteko…

His punches met with Reinhard's sword, trading powerful blows between the two. Trees and downtrodden buildings were crushed by their strikes.

Drowned decided to intervene and shot out lightning from her trident, but Reinhard dodged it, and aimed a slice at her, only for her to block it with her weapon.

She stomped her foot onto the ground, and a large spike of ice tried to stab him. He simply kicked into pieces, but she smiled seeing this.

Red Death landed a punch on his cheek, making it crack like clay, but the Sword Saint slammed him away. He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"I got it."

Drowned waved around some book they seemed to be looking for. She then stabbed her trident to the ground and a humongous wave appeared behind herself. Her name wasn't just some title, she was indeed able to summon waters, waves and tsunamis at will.

Her Divine Protection of Water made sure of that.

And it was with this power, that she flooded entire cities in Kararagi and Lugnica with ease. Getting rid of anything in their path.

As the waters swept up the city and Reinhard, Red Death ran across the waters and fired yang beams at him. The Sword Saint simply swept them away, but noticed too late...they were a distraction.

"Al Ermac."

A tear in space opened as Red Death opened it, their getaway. Reinhard charged across the waves trying to get them, but Drowned controlled the waters, just to fling corpses at Reinhard, to get away from him. He regretfully sliced them to bits...only to block eyebeams from Red Death, another sign of his amazing Divine Protection of Yang, allowing him to be a master of light magic.

This made it a success.

The two snickered at the Sword Saint as they made it through the tear, the Sword Saint could only dash hopelessly trying to catch up with them.

But they escaped. Reinhard jumped on top of a building, staring as the wave swept through the city of Flanders, taking carts, people and bits of houses with it...as it stopped and the waters disappeared. Reinhard slammed his fist to the ground, making the building crack in half.

"DAMN IT!"

He let them get away again.

For the third time, he let one of them get away unscathed.

The Sword Saint took some time to collect himself.

Then he jumped away, to report the attack, and the deaths that resulted from it.

* * *

Now, the two made it to their destination. A mansion within a illusionary hillside.

As they breached through the barrier, they nodded to their teacher, Deathstroke. He took the book from them, pointing to the main dining hall, letting them know they were wanted there.

As they made it through the doors, Red Death took off his helmet.

Showing off that he was a handsome young man with blue eyes and platinum hair; a single scar on his chin was the only sign of his rigorous training under his mother's watch.

Drowned took off her mask and eye piece. This helped reveal her own lovely indigo eyes, ones that could truly capture a man's attention. She smiled as she saw her dear family member step in.

"Hey there, did everything go well?"  
"Other than that running into the Sword Saint, things went pretty easy."

Felix, wearing a traditional military navy blue outfit was smiling at them. She then patted both of them on the heads.

"Well if it's you two, even the Sword Saint can't even touch you."  
"Heh, easy Felix. We're not thaaaat good."  
"Oh please, with all the training Slade-san has put you two through I can only imagine how strong you two are."

She then sat down at the table twiddling his fingers.

"Just like your father."

Red Death then sat down as well.

"Yes. No one could ever truly surpass him."

Just then, a woman entered. She was so gorgeous, one would be instinctively cautious of her, due to it almost seemingly being a form of danger. Yet there she was.

Pandora. Their mother.

She made her way over and stood between her two children.

"My darling Dionysus."

Her daughter nodded to her words.

"My brave Prometheus."

He smiled up at her encouraging words.

"You both have done well today….my loves."

Her endearing smile, washed over them as they eerily did the same.

"Thank you mother."

And soon the rest of the Society came in, a odd, disturbing family of sorts.

Regulus sat with Crusch and their son, Apollo. His jade green hair and amber eyes, made him look almost like a snake with ill intentions.

Deathstroke nonchalantly sat across from them.

And with the rest of the members relaxing as well...the meeting would begin.

"Let us begin then."

Pandora could only giggle with her words, slow...enchanting words.

* * *

Within this world, a hero was corrupted by the disappearance of a young man. While that young man became a person of worth, lived a happy life and had a family...his happiness unknowingly led to this.

The deaths. The destruction. The cruel fates.

It was outside of his cortrol.

Still, the curse of the Batman spread far and wide through this parallel world. His vainglory infecting those he came into contact with...and the ill guided love he had, would continue t do so.

The terror of the Batman, and the legacy he'd leave behind, was almost...eternal.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Goodnight, Purge King_ _._

Here, this was a world very much like an original happening.

Subaru and Batman had made it to the roof of the mansion after Ram and Roswaal attacked them, suspecting them of being responsible for Rem's death.

Now, in the original timeline, Subaru leapt off the roof to his death to save everyone from the cruel fate that had occured.

 **BUT NOT HERE.**

Instead, Subaru wanted to live.

With that action, Beatrice had saved Subaru and Batman from more damage, but the Batwing was destroyed by an attack from Roswaal. Leaving them no choice but to run away by foot.

Eventually, near a cliffside, Ram had caught up with the three and intended to kill every last one of them. During the scuffle, Batman had his chest sliced open by an attack by her, giving Ram a chance to begin choking out Subaru. She even went as far as to summon her horn to kill him...his vision becoming colorless, seeing only the rage in her eyes...pale pink.

Beatrice knocked her off and right into Batman, stabbing her shallowly on her forehead, severing the connection with the stubbed horn. In retaliation, she fired one final wind attack against him.

It split open his head viciously, Subaru could only scream out in horror, seeing half of his scalp fling around like a piece of cloth. He fell back, nearly off the cliff, but Subaru saved him by the skin of his teeth.

As one last act of help. Beatrice helped heal him, but even her skills in such a thing were not enough, to completely save him.

Because when he woke up…

"Where am I?"  
"You're outside the mansion, near the place where we fought Ram. Thank god...thank god your alive, Batman-san!"  
"...Um, quick question sir?"  
"Sir?"  
"...Who is **BATMAN**?"

Batman had lost his memory.

WIth that, Subaru, in some form of selfishness...decided to take advantage of that.

* * *

With Ram captured, and Emilia now dropping out of the Royal Selection entirely, Roswaal became a degenerate...making Puck, Subaru and Batman agree on getting Emilia away from the Sorcerer.

With enough time, Subaru and Batman gathered allies.

 _Cecilus Segmunt. Greatest Swordsman in Vollachia._

 _Halibel. Shinobi of Kararagi._

 _Deathstroke. The Master Assassin from Another World._

Together, these five made up the prominent members of Pleiades, a fast rising criminal organization. Within them, Subaru became known as the Purge King and Batman was the Shadow Nemesis. Together, with a simple flip of a coin, Subaru would sit in his makeshift throne, adorning black clothing provided to him by Halibel, an orange scarf from Cecilus and metal gauntlets from Deathstroke...he would decide the fate of anyone he saw fit.

Batman with his own outfit to set his role.

Wearing a trench-coat with his usual utility belt, he wore the same mask per usual...but this time, his eyes were bright orange, like the fires of hell and he had a metal half mask, with holes that also glowed ominously. His gloves were larger, in order holster more weapons.

This Batman relearned all his combat with Halibel and Cecilus, through muscle memory how to fight again, but this time to kill. And he did. Every other criminal organization that went against Pleiades, had all its leaders and high ranking members….mysteriously turn up dead.

Now, it was the day that they launched the assault on Roswaal's Mansion.

* * *

Making their way through the guards and sudden appearance of Petelgeuse….they made quick work out of all of them, Subaru had anticipated the soul takeover ability Sloth had, especially since weeks prior he had Deathstroke torture someone named Ketty for information based on it. With Sloth unable to take his body, he was finished off by Halibel.

Sarah Remendis did her best to protect Roswaal, only to come face to face with Batman. They traded blows for a small while, with Sarah doing a masterful spinning strike against him...only for him to pull out his signature weapons, two bowie knives. He quickly and effortlessly sliced both of her arms off, before kicking her neck in, her muffled groans were then silenced with a stab to the head.

Batman sighed, he thought the girl was quite attractive…

"What a shame."

* * *

Roswaal was busy trying to fend off Cecilus and his lightning magic...before catching a glimpse at Batman.

"YOU!"  
"Do I know you, Magrave?"  
"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!?"

Batman dodged a wind strike he launched against him, giving Cecilus the chance of slicing him in half. As Roswaal crawled across the ground, dragging his organs with him...he stared up at the Batman who looked at him with nothing but pity. Roswaal did his best to try and do something to him...only for Batman to stomp on his head, killing him.

Batman entered an open room, finding a little girl with drilled hair and in an elegant dress on her knees, looking as if the world had come to an end for her. Subaru and Halibel were there as well.

"Kill me."

The little child asked this, Halibel raised his sword but a tap to his back stopped him.

"No man, I'll take care of this. It's a personal request I want to see fulfilled myself."  
"Okay Su-San, if you say so."

He sheathed his sword, Subaru gave a glance to Batman who tossed him a bowie knife.

"I accept your request, Beatrice. Sleep now. It'll be fulfilled."  
"Betty saved you two...now you've both come to finish me...how...how humorous, I suppose."  
"...I suppose."

Subaru stabbed her in the head, making the little spirit burst into orbs of light, before fading into nothing. Soon enough, they walked out of the Forbidden Archive…

"Batman."  
"Hm?"  
"Burn it."  
"Roger that."

He tossed a small bottle into the room, it erupted and began burning the room. As they walked into the hallway, there they saw her. A golden haired maid, whom Batman seemed to take a fancy to.

Subaru took out his coin and gave it a flip, he had it land in hand and checked it over.

"Live."

Deathstroke jumped through a door and stabbed her through the sides, before knocking her out with a powerful punch.

"Take her with us, we needed a maid for our base anyways. An act of mercy for this day of killing."

He turned his head and saw Emilia, she was trembling at the sight before her.

"Subaru..?"  
"Emilia, I'm sorry to say, but you are coming with us."

Emilia shook her head in defiance, but Puck appeared and gave a harsh tone to his voice.

"Lia...this is for the best."  
"P-Puck?"  
"Doing this, will keep you safe."

Emilia didn't struggle as she walked out of the mansion with all of them. Deathstroke also informed Subaru that their mission in getting the Royal Selection Camps to fight each other was a success.

With his framing for the deaths of Schult, Felix Argyle, Old Man Rom and Joshua Juukulius, being placed on rival camps; the fighting was starting.

"Good, this way we can purge out the weak candidates and leave someone in charge that won't plunge this country into chaos. I'd like the end of the world to be put on hold for a while."  
"Heh."

Subaru and the others had Batman open a tear in space, returning to their hideout at the border of Kararagi and Lugnica.

* * *

With the years passing, Batman and Subaru continued their killings.

Gorilla Grodd was killed by Cecilus and Halibel, his entire body burnt to a crisp.

Pamela was beheaded by Batman.

Scarecrow was cursed by Halibel, puking out his organs into a liquidy mess.

More and more.

Purged from this world.

Subaru kept Emilia in a locked white room, he would go in there to get lap pillows from Emilia, just to comfort him. And she could only smile and be happy when he visited...

* * *

Batman tried to get close to Frederica, now that she was working for Pleiades.

"Hey, Frederica-"  
"-Get away from me."

"You simply disgust me, I've heard from Halibel-sama how many people you've killed and how you played a part in the deaths of Roswaal-sama and Beatrice-sama."  
"We all did."  
"And yet here you are, trying to entice me, flirt with me?"  
"Is that so wrong?"  
"...I hate you."

She glared furiously up at him, before he grabbed her supplies and marched off away from him.

Yet, she had to ask.

"Why do you stay with him?"  
"...He's all I have. The only family I have, I feel like family is important. And if he desires to balance this world through death, then by all means I will do it for him."  
"...You are fool, Batman."

She slammed the door behind herself, leaving Batman there to remove his mask, looking into a mirror and seeing his buzzed hair and scars littering his face, with one giant scar across his head.

"Who knows really?"

* * *

Time continued to pass...more deaths occured and Subaru continued to see the world as without color...only he could see Emilia's hollow purple eyes, Batman's burning hot eyes and of course, the hatred within Frederica's eyes. Anyone else...of whom he trusted them like Halibel, he would see their colors...those he distrusted were not, and even had their faces sometimes blurred out.

He continued using the coin...deciding the fates of countless people.

Until his organization had killed 132,592 people across the world. But they stood tall, all five leaders; composed on top of the mountain of corpses they left in this world.

Now Subaru was meeting with a merchant named Otto Suwen, trying t make a smuggling deal with him from permission by Russel Fellow. The meeting took place…

* * *

"So then, if there are any other things to discuss?"  
"Hmmm...yeah, I'd say it was a pretty bad play on your part Suwen-san."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"I mean the knights who've followed you here."

Otto froze in terror as Subaru played around with his sunken cheeks…

"You thought you could ambush us? How naive. With members like Deathstroke and Batman-san with me, you didn't think they wouldn't have a plan for this?"

Subaru then pulled out a coin, even Otto knew what this meant.

"I already decided the first wave of knights was going to die…"

Just then a tear in space opened up and out stepped Batman and Deathstroke, covered head to toe in blood.

They then tossed the heads of several prominent Royal Guards onto the table, plunging Otto into a panic.

"Subaru."  
"Yes Deathstroke?"  
"We also took the liberty of taking care of Russell Fellow and his wife."

"And how did you take care of them?"  
"...We hung them."  
"Well, I guess I'd expect nothing less for a traitor."  
"Damn right."

Otto tried getting up, slowly drawing out a knife as he did, but Batman roughly sat him back down.

"Otto Suwen, you know what happens next don't you?"  
"...Even I know about the dreadful rumors about the Batman."  
"Then sit down and wait, fate'll decide what happens next."

Subaru gave the coin a flip, letting it land on his hand...and then-

"You...are dead."

Before Otto could even let out a yelp, scream or anything; Batman twisted his head all the way around. Otto's body fell forward, Subaru clapped his hands.

"Frederica, can you come here please?"

Once Frederica entered the room, she was horrified seeing the corpses in the room and the members covered in blood.

"Please clean up this mess."  
"Y-Yes…"  
"Also, I know it was you who leaked our hideout location to Lugnica. I'm not mad or anything, I saw this coming from a mile away."  
"Hang on…"  
"Now I've decided to spare you, because of how much I'm a gentle soul...but you might need some form of punishment."

He pulled out his coin once again.

"Decide, heads or tails."  
"Wh-What?"  
" **Your little brother, your granny and the Sanctuary...decide."**

Instantly, she knew what he meant.

She trembled and began sweating profusely...she panicked when she saw BAtman open a tear in space, one that led directly to the Sanctuary...he had to decide.

"T-Tails!"  
"Let's see then."

Time seemed to slow down as the coin flipped in the air...then it landed and Subaru looked down at it. He smiled, sending a shiver down her very spine.

"Tails. Frederica, your family is safe."

He smirked, raggedly as he got up and finished his cup of tea.

"We have company right?"  
"Yes, Halibel has confirmed a second wave is on the way...and they're being led by the Sword Saint."  
"Hm, get Cecilus, I promised him he'd get a chance to fight Reinhard."  
"Okay, and the rest of us?"  
"...Deathstroke-san, kill the invading knights, if things get bothersome, make a run for it and meet with Halibel at the escape route. Batman-san, come with me."  
"Okay...and Frederica?"  
"Halibel."

Halibel suddenly popped into the room with a puff of smoke.

"Yup?"  
"Take Frederica out of here."  
"You sure about that Su-san?"  
"Undoubtedly."  
"Fine fine."

He grabbed her and they both escaped.

Soon they faced the large army that charged towards the hideout. Subaru pressed something on his gauntlet...causing several magic gems buried in front of the house to erupt, sending shrapnel flying out, killing and goring several knights.

Now the fight had started.

* * *

Cecilus was busy trading blows with Reinhard, while Deathstroke had to deal with Ricardo and Julius. Batman and Subaru were marching through the house, every time they ran into a knight, Batman would use his bowie knives to completely murder them. Batman then stomped his foot onto the ground and had yang spikes impale several knights...before he pushed Subaru and himself to another room… the spikes erupted killing several reinforcements. Marcos charged through a wall intending to kill of Batman. So he used Al Matar to infuse his fist with magic, he punched his sword into smithereens. Marcos turned to his Rock Armor, hoping to finish off the vile Shadow Nemesis. Only for Batman to infuse his bowie knives with magic and stabbed right into his head, his body flung forward, stopping the movement all together. Batman yanked out his knives and made it over to Subaru.

Right then, Deathstroke broke through the wall with Julius impaled by his electric staff and the bullet riddled body of Ricardo falling behind them. Deathstroke used the staff and electrocuted Julius before finishing him off with a tomahawk to the head, having half of his head begin sliding off to the side. He kicked him off his trusty weapons as he glanced back and saw Reinhard charging towards them, covered in wounds.

"Shit! Cecilus lost, it's my turn now! Subaru get the fuck out of here!"

Deathstroke charged forward and began battling Reinhard. Subaru saw this and something clicked.

"Batman-san, help me get to my study."  
"...Is it her?"  
"Yes. I need to see her."

Batman nodded and they made their way through the halls with Batman activating a metia that set adjacent halls ablaze. As they got closer and closer, they could hear the destruction going on behind them and the high pitched screams of knights set on fire, agonizing over the pain of their skin and muscles burning.

But Reinhard landed in front of them, causing every window nearby to break, it was quite clear he killed Deathstroke as well. He glared at the two.

"All the people you've killed! That...I've allowed to die by letting you two live!"  
"...Honestly Reinhard, we lost count."  
"...I didn't."  
"You really are a friend, aren't you?"

Subaru's cold smile set Reinhard's anger ablaze, but he was then distracted by the arrival of Puck. Puck shot his ice spears at the Sword Saint who sliced them away with his Dragon Sword.

Seeing their chance, Subaru and Batman made a run for the other side, hoping to see their way through...only to run into Emilia. In her nightgown, covered in cuts from escaping her room. She smiled tearfully at them.

"Subaru. Batman-san. Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere you don't need to follow."  
"Whu?"  
"It's over Emilia...look around us we're done. Reinhard is here, and I don't think a single one of us left can kill him."  
"Wait...I can help...I know I can-"

Reinhard broke through a wall, covered in blood and wounds; aiming his sword to behead Subaru. Batman saw this, opening a tear in space and grabbing Subaru through it, saving him. Batman then pulled out his Frost Gun and fired it away, but Reinhard's aura broke apart the ice beam and shattered the gun into pieces. Batman then tossed a knife at him, but a sit changed trajectory away from the Sword Saint...a small magic gem at the end of the hilt caused a bright light to flash...a flashbang. Batman took the small chance and grabbed Subaru, but they were stopped by Emilia.

"Subaru! Please! Take me with you! I don't want to live without you!"  
"But we'll die, Emilia."  
"...I'll die with you."

"I'll die with you. Run away with you. Just you and me? Okay? YEAH?"

Subaru saw the light in Emilia's eyes fade...he couldn't believe a word she said. He made Batman gently push her aside, but just then...Reinhard madly dashed to them. Batman got his two bowie knives ready...only for Batman to have one of his hands sliced off by Reinhard. He sneered as he made a hand replace it, made entirely of Yang magic. He tried to punch Reinhard with it, but it was just blocked, while the floor around the two caved in.

Then Batman went wide eyed, so did Reinhard. They both looked and saw Reinhard, had successfully been stabbed behind by Emilia with a bowie knife.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, but don't hurt Subaru."

Reinhard realized that because she had no intention of hurting him, she made it past all his Divine Protections and landed a blow on him. He kicked away Batman into a wall as he gave a gentle look to Emilia.

"It's okay Emilia...it's not such an...ag-"

Reinhard began losing balance, he lost his composure, making Emilia...worried for Subaru, but he slowly backed away as he then saw the impossible.

Reinhard fell forward and was unable to get up.

Emilia's unknowing sneak attack had actual been fatal.

Wasting no time, Batman formed a yang ball several times his size with the arm missing a hand and slammed it down on Reinhard, he let out a vicious roar as the blast destroyed the Sword Saint's body.

Emilia was covered head to toe in blood, and Batman was as well...but he was also missing his entire left arm, holding the stump at his shoulder with his other hand, blood pouring out of the hideous wound.

Batman walked away from the clearly broken Emilia as he helped Subaru get to his study. To a room only Subaru and himself knew about.

* * *

Batman guarded the room while Subaru entered...he stood there, firm as can be. Looking around, he saw more knights trying to reach them. But he stopped them.

He broke apart one knight's lower jaw and stabbed the other one in the eye with it. He then kicked a knight across the neck, separating the neck bone from the skull in sick display of anatomy. He then stole one of the knights swords, imbuing it with Yang Magic and shooting it forward, stabbing through two more knights who fell to the ground. He wouldn't let a single one of them get through without a fight. But soon after impaling one more knight through the neck, he noticed no more were coming. He panted and heaved as he spat blood from his mouth. He then entered the room, and sure enough he saw the secret entrance opened.

Inside his large bookshelf was a secret room known only to them. He entered and found Subaru...asleep...no...it was more than that.

He was dead.

His head resting on Ram's lap...she had finished him off. The old marks of the first time Ram tried to choke him to death were there, now mixed with fresh ones.

Ram.

Locked away in this room byu Subaru as some form of mercy. Keeping her chained to a wall with barely enough room to move around or even relieve herself. Her hair dragged down to her shoulders...she looked up with her now serpent like eyes.

"Batman...have you come to die as well?"  
"Jiwald."

Batman aimed his fingers at her like a gun and shot her on the side of the neck, blood spraying out.

Then he saw a knight get behind him, so he turned around quickly and punched him through the stomach, but the loss of blood on his part made him slip, giving the unnamed knight a chance to hit him in the head with a baton, before passing away. Opening up his old wound.

The memories flooded back to Bruce Wayne in an instant.

He looked at his hand, which was covered in blood. And the brave and stoic Batman...broke down.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

He looked back, half his face drenched in blood.

 _ **"NO! RAM!"**_

He saw Ram and ran over to her, he held her in a gentle embrace even if it was only one armed, watching as the blood escaping her neck wound didn't stop. He kissed her forehead, remembering how he injured her all those years ago…

"Ram. I'm so sorry. Oh God, please...I am so sorry."

She then reached her hand up and felt the tears dripping down his cheeks.

Just as she knew Subaru hadn't killed Rem all those years ago...Bruce didn't want any of this to happen, it was outside of his control. Next to Subaru, he was the only one who was allowed to see her in the room...and she knew that he had forgotten his past, she would at times try to get him to help her escape, but his loyalty to Subaru wouldn't allow it. She even kissed him at one point, nothing. Spoke sweet things to him, nothing. She slept with him in that very prison, but nothing.

At that point, Ram unleashed a tirade of scathing words at him...only to hear two words from him she once again heard, only this time, a genuine feeling reached her.

"Love...you…"

Ram looked away.

She allowed her hand to feel his grieving face, before it slipped down.

"Fool…"

Her last words.

Bruce screamed out in pain.

Subaru was gone.

Ram was gone.

All of his friends, dead or fled.

Now he was truly alone, now drenched in the sins…

* * *

"Subaru…"  
"...Emilia?"  
"...Ram is here too?"

Emilia was also crying, looking down at the weeping Batman. She sat next to Batman and helped him set Ram down. She then gave him a big hug, still crying. Batman hugged back, feeling as if he had lost everything that made him, himself.

"Let's go."  
"Huh?"  
"Batman-san...let's go see Subaru."  
"What are you-?"

An ice spear shot through Batman's back and through Emilia's chest.

"AGGGHHHH!"  
"It's..augh, okay...okay…"

The ice melted away, and so, both fell to their sides, Batman clutching his wound...all the while Emilia crawled to Subaru and rested her head on his stomach.

"Hang on Subaru...I'm coming...we're coming to see you...silly...Su-"

Batman had crawled over to Emilia and used the last of his waning strength to hold her hand. She grabbed it and smiled...Batman slowly saw everything begin to close around him. The shadows getting closer…

"I failed…"

His last words.

Emilia and Bruce died.

And just like that, the hideout became quiet. Not a single peep or sound was heard...but the fires engulfing sections of the house.

All life within these walls, at this moment, were drowned out.

* * *

Here, there was no love. No peace. No heroes. No evil. Nothing.

There was hatred. Killing. Battling. Spite. Anger. **WRATH**.

And lost in that wrath, a young boy had sent a great hero spiraling into the madness of it. Until, there was nothing left for either of them, nothing to hold onto to.

Even the violence they commited had been shattered, and it left them, empty handed...fate took them.

They lost their lives, here, in a distant world.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Goodnight, Indulgence._

There was another world.

Lost to the Forgotten Conflict.

* * *

Here, Batman decided to speak with Subaru before returning to the Mansion, after the defeat of Petelgeuse and the White Whale.

He told him about Roswaal having a Gospel, enraged...Subaru decided they needed to take care of Roswaal. After returning to the mansion, they were told to take Emilia to the Sanctuary. Frederica was shocked when they refused, deciding to go by themselves.

Once there, they actually interrogated Roswaal, who simply played dumb, but was also upset by them not bringing Emilia. Once they revealed they both knew about the Gospel, Roswaal tried to explain himself, but Bruce wanted none of it. He took subaru out and they decided to both take the Trials.

Subaru failed.

Bruce was actually passing.

He faced his past with his son, and his parent's demise...deciding to be the bigger man and moving past it.

He faced the present, in which his Daian became the Batman after making a deal with a demon...he accepted it.

He saw the futures, ones where he killed, where he was betrayed or fell into the shadows of despair itself...he accepted it.

However, when he met with the Six Witches, he interrogated them on the specifics of the Sanctuary and the Book of Wonder. Echidna, in her fervor of explaining things, let slip to Batman that he could take Roswaal's gospel and create his own Book of Wonder. Realizing this, he knew he needed a great power source…

He rushed past the Witches and out of the Tomb's dream, met with Subaru and they made their plan. They had Subaru distract Ram and Garfiel, while Batman attacked Roswaal for his Book, breaking both of the sorcerer's arms. Retrieving the Book, he made it back to the Tomb, and using the power source of Echidna's body, to the point of evaporating it...he created his own Book of Wonder.

This was to give them power. To give them knowledge. So that they wouldn't lose someone like Rem, ever again.

But by doing this, the denizens of the Sanctuary still had the barrier up...they were now trapped inside it forever. Garfiel didn't seem to mind, he thanked them for their services and had them leave.

Roswaal, left without a book or his teacher, attacked Batman and Subaru. In the fight, Subaru activated Invisible Providence and punched him through the chest, killing him. Ram was now mindbroken, expressing unyielding love for Batman.

* * *

Finding Elsa, Deathstroke and Meili about to attack the mansion...Batman teleported them all in front of the Sizable Hare's path, killing all three of them.

Batman used the book to locate all the Sin Archbishops, for everyone in the country to begin wiping them out. And with more knowledge, he had Subaru become upgraded and able to use his the full power of his Authorities.

Subaru slowly accumulated all the Sin Archbishop powers and became a force to be reckoned with.

Subaru used his Authorities to help build a iron throne for Batman where he could place his Book on top of, feeding the information to him directly without having to open it. The throne floated around and changed his Batsuit to pitch black with blue lines coming off the Bat symbol.

Together, these two conquered Gorilla Grodd, killed Scarecrow, defeated the Sizable Hare and destroyed the Assassination Organization in Gusteko.

All the while, growing more and more distrustful of the people around them.

* * *

Subaru found out that he gained the ability to absorb Divine Protections from those he killed. Batman had him secretly kill people that had 'useful' Protections in order to better prepare themselves for conflict.

Eventually they conquered the Watchtower and brought Rem back...but she was shocked by the sights around her. Her lovely older sister, with longer hair and lifeless eyes...Emilia, looking quite weak, as if she no longer made decision for herself.

Julius was dead...he was fatally injured by Ley in Pristella, and secretly finished off by Subaru, obtaining the Divine Protection of Spirits. Beatrice was there as well, only looking bereft of spirit, as she was merely contracted with Subaru, and nothing more.

Subaru was there with his new dark armor with yellow pieces and pads, and a red utility belt. He had a single scar run across his face, from a battle with Regulus.

Batman sat on his throne, which this time, had large arachnid legs that moved around for him, but also defended the throne, when he would jump off to fight.

When outside the tower, Rem was terrified to see an army of little girls there, they all looked the same.

They were an entire army of Lewes Meyer's but these ones had white hair and red eyes, holding their own staffs...creations of Batman after he learned how to create artificial spirits. Also there was a large dragon like beast, another artificial spirit. One that killed all the other Great Spirits save for Puck, who was coerced into helping them.

Eventually, Rem learned about everything...including the current invasion of Vollachia by Batman and Subaru's forces, intedning to get rid of the threat of this kingdom...but in reality, they wanted to get rid of their own personal threats to their power and even have Subaru absorb more Divine Protections.

Thirst for power.

Hunger for control.

These two saw no difference in who lived and who died…

* * *

Batman and Subaru had anyone and everyone they cared for imprisoned within the Miload Mansion, including Linnea Helena and Felt. They said it was to keep them safe...but now they had their doubts. Ram sired a child with Bruce, a pink haired, blue eyed girl named Luna.

Soon enough, they used their power to have the Council cancel the Royal Selection, this led to a humongous battle against the two. Leading to an eventual surrender and fall to their authority. Even Reinhard was unable to do anything, and reluctantly swore his sword for them.

Years later, Volcanica eventually stepped in, only for both Subaru and Batman to devise a plan in killing him...it worked, but resulted in the destruction of Vollachia itself, wiping out all life along with Volcanica.

* * *

Subaru now gained the ability to control all Ground Dragons and Batman absorbed the mana from Volcanica. Six years later...they had their plans to free Satella, in order to kill her and take her powers.

Rem organized a plan to stand in their way, resulting in another war against them, their former friends... ** _THE MAD TITANS_**.

In the fighting, Subaru accidentally killed Rem; losing his mind at this point and realizing he lost his focus in his misguided path to power, with his Return by Death only able to take him to after he killed her...he asked Batman to kill him. He obliged, destroying Subaru down to the last speck.

* * *

With everyone in the battle dead, minus Priscilla, Wilhelm, Reinhard and Emilia left battling Batman...Ram and Luna sacrificed themselves to save Bruce from Wilhelm's sneak attack, enraged... Batman set him on fire, killing him. Batman tried to escape, but a transformed Puck tired to stop him. Batman poisoned the mana in the atmosphere weakening Puck long enough for him to transform back to his chibi form, then Batman crushed his neck, killing him. Emilia had her mind broken, and stumbled away from the fight.

Reinhard traded blows with Batman, only for him to damage the throne and it exploded vaporizing the two of them. In his last moments, Batman wondered what he did wrong...then realized he fell into sin by desiring more power than he needed.

"I just wanted to save…"

Priscilla could only fall to his knees as he saw the crater where the two opponents stood.

Later, Emilia, who had become the Prime Subject of this reality, was killed by Warlock Batman, ending this universe for good.

* * *

Here, good intentions were corrupted. With the darkness in their hearts and the shallowness of their bitter intentions...the world was plunged into an unfortunate end. A fate that these two men had actually tried to prevent, but instead foolishly were responsible for. Quite the outcome.

A sinful desire to obtain, steal and break powers before them, had led to this. All with a few words…

"We cannot trust him."

And like that, this parallel dimension, was undone.

.

.

.

* * *

Now, it's time.

Whether meeting with an ending of peace or love.

Or an ending filled with sadness and despair.

 _It was over._

 _To fall into Slothfulness and save one person, but bring new life and happiness to their newfound home._

 _To crumble from ill based Pride and try to one up a hero, plunging the world into suffering._

 _To obtain knighthood and the strength that came with it, becoming a symbol of heroism._

 _To be corrupted by a witch and allowing their very own children to spread sadness and death in their place._

 _To only understand wrath itself, and become devoid of mercy, purging the world of the life._

 _To become broken by the hunger of power, even if it was to protect the ones you love._

These worlds...exist or existed.

Now it was time to say it again.

Sayonara.

So long.

Good luck.

Take care…

 **Goodnight.**

 _Now, it was time to return to the main world, and see time slowly march forward..._


	109. Chapter 109: Time Marches Forward

**AN: Ladies and gentleman we're almost there, so here is the time skipping chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

ARC Ten: Return to Life

Chapter One Hundred and Nine: Time Marches Forward

Felt pointed her thumb at herself smugly, having had everyone gather in her estate for an important 'announcement'.

"Well I gathered you all here for simple reason, ya know? A good ol' surprise!"

Bruce sipped on his tea as he waited for her important declaration.

"Ahem. Right."

She then winked at them as she pointed at herself with both thumbs.

"I'm pregnant! Suprise!"

….

" **PFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!"  
** "Every. God. Damn. Time! KNOCK IT OFF BRUCE!"

Bruce wiped his mouth after spitting out his tea, while Beatrice and Petra helped clean up Subaru's face. As his reaction calmed a bit...he felt a surging presence within the room. He turned his head and saw Frederica, Sarah and Sekhmet; looking at him with nothing but the highest level of disdain.

"What's with the 'we find you guilty' expressions on your faces?"  
"Bruce. You're the only person who Felt-sama has eyes on and your previous reaction only proves you know something."  
"Frederica, that was just-"  
"-Spill it. Or we'll make the information spill out."

She cracked her knuckles, and even the great Bruce Wayne seemed to shrink at his fiance's determination to get to the truth of the matter.

Bruce sighed as he looked over at Felt, who could shyly blush at his gaze.

"Alright. Do you guys remember the party we went to two weeks ago?"

Subaru and Beatrice both scratched their chins.

"So, that party for defending the city against the last remnants of the Witch's Cult a few months ago?"  
"...Wait, you conceived the child at that party, I suppose? Bruce, I expected deviant situations like this from Subaru or even Garfiel."

* * *

"ACHOO! Huh?! What?!"

At the other side of the world; Garfiel sneezed loudly while walking with sixteen bags of groceries. He looked around suspiciously and sniffled a bit.

"Damn. Someone talkin' shi' or somethin'?"

* * *

"Now then, back to the explanation then, it was at that party…"

* * *

Two weeks ago, Bruce and Subaru were rewarded by the Capital for their bravery of taking down the last remnants of the Witch's Cult and were invited to a party to celebrate the destruction of said evil organization. Even though Bruce had no desire of going, he was egged on by Subaru.

"We hardly get time to ourselves you know?"  
"That's because we're always busy isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but we always need time to recharge, plus…"

Subaru jabbed him with his elbow.

"Didn't Felt say she wanted you to personally come? Heh? Heh?"  
"Knock it off already."

Bruce landed a soft punch at his chest, but soon smirked.

"I guess Frederica and Sarah will want to go to. Sekhmet should come to, she needs to continue her training to be productive in society or once."  
"Ouch. You're the harshest when it comes to her."  
"I never lose that edge, Subaru."  
"But it shows you care about her."

Bruce went wide eyed. Seeing this, Subaru chuckled, then patted him on the back as he left the room.

"I'll let Petra and the others know to get ready. See you then."  
"Yeah."

And so they went to the festivities.

* * *

There, Bruce noticed that Felt would only drinks she had for him, and that she had to pour them. Though he tried refraining from alcohol, he was yet again egged on by Subaru, though his drinking was under careful watch by Petra.

Shaula got plastered and kept confessing her love to Subaru, much to the amusement of Julius...although.

"H-Hi, Juukulius- Um, hey."  
"Ah, Carmila-san. How are you?"

"G-Good, so um...this party is fun, huh?"  
"Why yes, it is something pleasing after the last several months."  
"Um, sure...well, you see...um…"  
"Hm?"

Carmila fidgeted a bit, before she turned around and got several nods from the others, as if to say, 'do it'.

"Okay. Um, J-J-Julius, would you **care for a dance?!** "

Julius was taken aback by her loud demand, but soon saw she was blushing madly and deeply embarrassed about it. So he took her hand, startling her a bit, until she saw his smiling face.

"I'd love to."  
"Oh...Alright."

She smiled and the two made their way to the dance floor. Subaru smiled as Petra fixed her seat next to him.

"Glad to see Carmila-san open up more with others now, right Petra?"  
"Yeah, Bruce really is helping all of them adapt to normal lives."  
"The Witches huh? Well, without their powers, they're almost all normal people again."  
"Yup. Now say ahhh."

She held a spoonful of soup out to him...which made him silently remember the time Emilia did the same for him during one of his loops years ago. He wanted to tear up...but seeing Petra's enchanting smile, made his cheeks gain color and he ate it happily. Petra enjoyed the moment-

"Hey Subaru, come on! Let's dance! Come on~!"

-Until a clearly drunk Shaula wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her breasts on his head. Petra narrowed her eyes and Shaula winked at her.

Beatrice sipped on her drink as she humphed at the sight.

"Those two never give up do they, I suppose?"

Sarah put her glass down as she giggled at the sight.

"Yes, Well, when you love someone like that there is some contention...but soon they'll learn to work together instead of against each other."  
"Like you and Frederica, I suppose?"  
"Of course! We three are the power couple in this kingdom, no, this entire world!"

Sarah smugly smiled, putting up a flamboyant pose, making Beatrice...laugh to herself seeing it.

Frederica noticed Bruce was actually getting a bit drink, not helped by Felt continuously pouring him some more alcohol, from a strange green bottle she had just noticed. But before she could say anything-

"Hey Fre-nee san, can you help me get Bruce to a room?"  
"Oh, well of course, he looks tired."  
"Hah, yup, he works way too hard you know?"

The two helped Bruce to his feet and got him to a seperate room, laying him down to rest a bit. The two left…

"Oh, go on ahead, I gotta get something for...um, Julius!"  
"Hmmm...well, I'll inform the others then."  
"Thanks!"

Frederica was suspicious, but did nothing of it as she returned to the party. Felt waited until she turned the corner and made her way back to the room. Opening the door, Bruce was now wide awake.

"Hahhh...hahhhh…"  
"Looks like it's workin'."

She grinned as she could see Bruce was sweating immensely and panting loudly. His eyes looked slouchy, but they opened wide when he saw Felt close the door behind herself. She then took off the dress and revealed an alluring red bikini, she ran to him, sitting on his lap.

"F-Felt...wait, I feel-"  
"-Hot? Trembling? Excited?"  
"...N-Ahhhh…"

She licked his cheek, making him pant harder.

"What...What did you do?"  
"Well, we never went out to that date you promised did we?"  
"So…"  
"So you owe me."

She then planted a kiss on him. That action lit a fire in him and he french kissed her, making her melt into his arms, he pushed her down onto the bed, continuing to pant like an animal in heat.

"This is…"  
"Yeah...hahhhh, that was no ordinary alcohol I gave you ya know? Hehe, it was...an Aphrodisiac."  
"Damn...I-"

She then removed her top and planted another kiss on him.

"Felt, we can't-"  
"-Yes we can! Please! I love you, I only want this from you...and then we can go our separate ways."  
"Felt…"  
"...You're going to marry Frederica and Sarah, so I bet there won't be any room for me in there. But if you give me this, then it's enough. I will still love you...but I can still do it from afar."  
"I...don't want that."  
"Huh?"

He then planted another kiss to her, then began removing her attire, fully revealing her fully naked figure, Felt hugged herself as she watched him remove all his clothing. She gasped at all the battle scars covering his entire being. She then made a seductive moan as his hands massaged her neck.

"Even if we're not a couple...I still want you around Felt."  
"Bruce."  
"You were one of the first people I ever became close to in this world...I want you to stick close till the end."  
"Y-Yes...yes…"

She then joyfully rubbed her hands around his body and pulled down his pants.

They then spent the night together…

* * *

In the morning, Bruce awoke...alone. It seemed that Felt had already left, and he was in bed with his two fiances. Yet, later he noticed Julius, who simply put his finger on his lips and made a hush sound with it.

"...Thanks."  
"No worries."

Julius at the time, had saved his skin.

That one night, Bruce had hoped to move past...and yet-

* * *

"But it was just that one night, how did you get pregnant?"  
"That's what I'd like to know too! I read in books and stuff, it takes more than one time, maybe I think."

Beatrice saw the two's surprised reactions and sighed loudly.

"I took a look at the bottle Frederica gave me that night I suppose. After some research, I came to learn that it was indeed a aphrodisiac potion."  
"Well, yeah, it's made with juku fruit, which is known for that right?"  
"Felt. It's also known for fertility development. And Bruce has had no such issues before, remember, I suppose?"  
"...Oh...whoops!"

Felt awkwardly laughed about it, while Bruce semed to be buried in his own realization that he was about to have a child with a one night stand.

"Well...don't worry Felt, I'll take responsibility."  
"Huh, well you don't have to worry abou-"  
"-NO. It's my child, I have to be there...to be a father."

He seemed somber about that.

Though it was Subaru and Beatrice that were the most understanding of his attitude. They knew his background the most out of everyone there.

The fate his own parents.

The path his own son took.

Being a parent was something very important to Bruce. It was the ultimate role for him, just behind being the Batman.

"I won't fail. Not this time."

In his mind he saw Jason Todd as the Red Hood. Tim Drake's grave. And the Heretic surrounded by his assassins.

"I can't."

Felt walked over to him, and hugged the father she would be looking to, to help guide the form of life inside her.

"Bruce, you'll do just fine. I trust you enough for that. Besides, there ain't nothing the Batman can't do right?"  
"That's putting too much pressure, even on me, isn't it?"  
"Stupid."

She then smacked him on the head, before resting her chin on his head, playing with his hair. The affectionate moment showed how much she not only cared for him, but also trusted him wholeheartedly.

Thus, while the sudden news took everyone by genuine shock...it was a welcoming event, after all the tragedy of the past few months, this was exactly the heartwarming sight that brought everyone closer.

It was as if this giant group in this meeting plaze, would only grow more fond of each other.

* * *

It was back at the complex that Sekhmet suddenly grabbed Bruce.

"Hahhh, I'm taking him with me for a bit."  
"Yes, just bring him back by supper."

Sarah and Frederica waved at them as Sekhmet forcefully dragged Bruce off to her room.

"Wait. What the hell? What do you intend to do with me, Sekhmet?"  
"...Use you."  
"Like hell I'll go with that!"  
" **Right now, you're opposition is null and void.** "

Bruce looked back at him, who both had devious looks on their faces. Bruce figured it out.

"You guys are punishing me by using me as some tool?!"  
"Something like that my love. Go easy on him, please!"  
" **GOD DAMN IT!"**

Bruce got not even a shred of rest that entire day. Even with his great stamina, he had a horrible time patrolling the streets that very night, his eyelids heavy the entire moonlit patrol.

* * *

While the years passed by, Batman developed into specific magic and incantations; using the ideas Echidna had about transferring spirits into vessels, much like she did with Lewes Meyer…

"Lewes."

A year prior, while defending the Estate from an attack, Lewes stood firm and fought against Scarecrow. She did her absolute best in defending her granddaughter. Yet the injuries she had suffered in pushing them back, resulted in her death.

Frederica and Garfiel were heartbroken. Batman tried to use his knowledge he attained by recreating Lewes...but in the end decided against it. Meddling with the dead was not just insensitive...it was dangerous. It was through his love for Frederica and Mimi's own love for Garfiel that pushed them ahead of the despair.

So he tried creating forms of vessels to house Envy in...but he kept finding the vessels he would create were insufficient, and would deteriorate quickly if a soul wasn't created with it. He had no intention of sacrificing anyone.

"Wake up."

"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne. I created you…"  
"...You...are father?"  
"...In a way, yes."

And so Batman created his first Artificial Spirit. A woman with radiant yellow eyes, red markings near her eyeslids and long black hair, with stars twinkling in it. An otherworldly being.

She was named Galexia. And she became like another family member.

Galexia then began wearing her favorite pitch black dress with a overly large yellow scarf. And though she became accustomed to her surroundings she became even more interested with…

* * *

"Julius."  
"Hm?"  
"Was there anything you needed to be done?"  
"Well, not much. I'm supposed to meet with Carmila, for a...what was it called again? A date!"

She seemed to be a bit disappointed with his answer...but she knew her form was unable to get intimate with him like she could with Carmila.

"Julius."  
"Yes?"  
"Don't forget one thing."

She gave him a hug, surprising him.

"G-Galexia?"  
"Your my other half, Julius. We're partners."  
"Yes, I understand."

He patted the back of her head, and allowed them to go their separate way. The Spirit Knight Julius and his Contracted Spirit, Galexia, continued their partnership for the years to come. Even with Carmila entering the picture, she would always be by his side.

* * *

As Batman continued work on his incantations, he looked out of his window and saw the blue skies above.

Blue.

It made him remember something…

An old memory.

* * *

"Yes, finally it's Betty's turn, I suppose. Nii-chan…. err, Number [4] lets Betty rub their belly. Until I'm satisfied!"  
"Despite how I look, I'm actually quite ripped!"  
"You, do you have some sort of grudge against Betty!?"  
"I'm the one ready to flip my shit! What are you, my soulmate!?"

Bruce sat there as they were all playing the Kings Game, a quite popular activity in Japan, like Truth or Dare is in America.

Subaru and Beatrice were once again stuck with each other, but his attention when Puck got the next draw.

"Okay! I'm next, hmmmm...I could something for my Lia, but that's not so interesting. Hmmmm…"

Puck looked over at Bruce, who tilted his head to the gesture.

"Alrighty then! Number [2] and Number [5] have to arm wrestle!"  
"...Well, that is interesting."

Bruce turned his head to see a flabbergasted Roswaal, holding up his stick, showing he had the corliating number. So Bruce got up and sighed, he then masterfully used his foot to lift then kick a table between the two, he then masterfully flipped his chair over and jumped over it, sitting perfectly on the chair. Twinkle in his eye made everyone a bit on edge.

"Let's go Roswaal. It'll be fun."

He shifted his chair closer, still a little nervous about it…

"Pleaaase go easy on me, Batman-saaan."  
"It wouldn't be a challenge without struggle. Besides this game requires it, and I always follow those kind of rules."

"Do you even plaaaay these games?"  
"Not important. Let's go."

Bruce rolled up his sleeves, revealing the massive arms he had.

"Good lord! Those things look like they can choke out an anaconda!"

Subaru wiped the sweat off his forehead seeing this, even Emilia was a bit intimidated by it.

Roswaal got himself ready and the two now were ready. Ram put her hands on there's.

"Best of luck both of you. GO!"

Ram quickly let go, only for Roswaal to be practically slammed through the table effortlessly.

"Ow. Owwwww."  
"Sorry Roswaal, but I get pretty intense when it comes to things like this."  
"Such savagerrrry."

Ram eventually helped Roswaal up and Emilia healed him. Ram gave a slightly sour look to BRuce, but he only dusted off his hands...making Ram slightly smirk with a long sigh.

With the game continuing, Bruce saw how Rem was constantly trying to get Subaru to do something with her, but each and every attempt failed. And each time, she seemed pretty let down by it, so...Bruce gave her a shot.

Once they pulled their lots, Bruce saw he was now the king.

"Oh! Batman-san is the King! ...I hope he is a mercifully, kind, and gentle soul."  
"Subaru, those words wouldn't save you from me in any world."  
"Yikes."  
"Anyways. Alright, let's see then."

Using deductive reasoning and having carefully examined the lots, the number of times they spun around and the probability calculations forming in his head.

He had the idea.

"Number [3] I want you do whatever Number [5] wants you to do this round."  
"Well jeez I'm Number [3] so um, who is Number…"

Subaru looked around only to lock eyes with Rem, who held up the Number [3] up for all to see. She was embarrassed and flustered to no end, it's as if she hadn't counted on something like this happening.

"Oh...well, Subaru-kun...um, I-I- I Guess I'm it."  
"Yeah...so what do you want to do? I hope it isn't anything too malicious."  
"Rem would never! S-Silly Subaru-kun."

She giggled a bit, but then she made her face affectionate, which caused a stir inside Subaru's being.

"Subaru-kun, would you kiss...Rem's...hand?"  
"Well, um, if that's what you want…"

Subaru got up and made his way to Rem, making her more and more bashful about the whole thing. Until Subaru gently took her hands and planted soft kisses on them, Rem lost herself in the gesture and fainted.

A few minutes later, Rem woke up and was helped to her feet by Subaru, who was beyond red faced.

"S-Sorry about tha-"  
"-No, no. Rem loved how Subaru did for me. I want to say, thank you."  
"Um, well…"

She then placed her forehead on his chest and could practically hear his heart beating faster and harder. THis made her smile confidently, then she moved away from him and clapped her hands.

"Let's continue the game, yes?"  
"Y-Yeah! Let's go!"

Rem stole a quick glance to Bruce, winking at him...as if to say thank you.

* * *

Now Bruce felt like screaming his heart out, punching the the wall next to him. He felt so useless. So misguided. He and Subaru at times would feel drained to the bone as they frantically spent everyday trying to bring Rem and Emilia back.

Emilia…

There was yet another memory…

From two weeks before the end of the Royal Selection.

* * *

"Ah! Bruce! Can you help me with something?"  
"Hm? Strange, you usually ask Subaru or Rem for help. Is this something dangerous?"

Sensing the inner hero awaken in him, Emilia giggled nervously at his aura.

"No no, I was going to visit the town and I wanted someone to talk to. Subaru and Rem went with Sarah to the capital to take care of some things."  
"Alright, but I hope Frederica doesn't become jealous or anything."  
"Why not ask her to come along?"  
"No, she's training some new maids at the moment, she'd snap at me if I interrupted her."  
"...You really get along with her don't you?"

Emilia smiled happily at him as they began heading to the town nearby. There was a significantly small town near this estate, where several people who worked in gem mining would live and then travel to and back from work.

Many of them would visit it for conversations, getting certain items or just to see the children who would always be excited to see any of them.

"Are you prepared Emilia?"  
"Well, as ready as I'll ever be. Still, I'm quite nervous about winning."  
"Right, you'd be holding the power of an entire kingdom. That is quite the responsibility."  
"Sure, but I think-"  
"-I think you'll do just fine."  
"Huh?"

A small wind blew past them, as Bruce put a hand on Emilia's shoulder.

"I've known you for quite a while Emilia, and I know that you are strong. I'm sure you will be more than capable in the position. Don't forget me and Subaru will help you with anything that you ask of us."  
"Bruce…"  
"I think you also fear the idea of your selfish desires of wanting to save the elves in Elior Forest?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Everyone has selfish desires Emilia, it's quite the human trait. But in your case, the desire is to help people. Almost…"  
"Hm?"

Bruce smirked at her.

"Like me."  
"Oh...Oh."  
"And I respect you enough to know I can trust you."

Emilia got a little teary eyed hearing this, but she wiped away the forming tears and nodded to him.

"Okay! I'm ready for this. Just watch, I'm gonna make this country the greatest out there!"  
"Of course."  
"A place where everyone is equal! Where no one has to struggle needlessly!"  
"Right."  
"Where….Where…"

Emilia spread her arms wide and smiled with a splendor to her, that even Bruce was enraptured by it.

"A home! Where all of us, can finally live in peace!"

Emilia calmed herself and patted Bruce on the shoulder.

"And I'll be requesting the Batman's help."  
"...Without fail, ojou-sama."

Emilia was now speechless in what Bruce called her. Never had he once ever referred to people directly by titles...yet, what he did just now brought some great joy to her.

"Thank you Bruce."

* * *

Bruce now sat near the wall and took in a deep breath.

"Reminiscing?"  
"...You don't?"  
"I do, just try to do it when no one is around."

Subaru said this as he entered the room, wearing a cloak similar to the one Emilia used to conceal her identity, however his was black and orange, instead of white and purple. He also had a blue jewel attached to a necklace, one that was specifically made so h could alert Beatrice of his location and contact her in times of great peril.

Subaru walked over and sat next to him.

"Oof. 'Kay. Anything?"  
"Not much today. And you?"  
"No dice, we couldn't find anything in the archives."  
"I see, so it's back to square one."  
"Seems like it…"

The two sat in silence for a while, letting the quiet ambiance of the room comfort them if ever so slightly. Subaru couldn't help but close his eyes for just a second. His thoughts ran of those...those he couldn't save.

Wilhelm.

"One must always be prepared, Subaru-dono. But even I feel like I don't have to worry about you, whatsoever."

Ricardo.

"Buwahaha! You have to live an exciting life, otherwise you could die of boredom. Hey! That was my best joke yet!"

Rom.

"Listen kid, keep an eye on Felt for me will ya? I mean, I trust Bruce and all, but I want them to slow down a bit kay?"

Crusch.  
"We all have a duty. Much like how you and Batman-san are quick to protect those around you. Hm, quite admirable I'd say."

Pamela.  
"Life is important Subaru. Don't go around running into danger like Batman does, he has skills and you barely do. Just tend to the things within reach alright?"

Reinhard.  
"We're friends Subaru. I couldn't ask a person to trust more than you."

Slade.  
"Subaru, remember, you have to be aware of your weaknesses and how they can be perceived by enemies. To hide those weaknesses... Before they become liabilities."

Puck.

"Lia is important to me Subaru. I trust you and Bruce will always be taking care of her for me?"

Tivey and Hetaro.

"Now then, we may not have gotten along at first but-"  
"-But Subaru onii-chan and Batman-san are trusted by our lady, so we'll look forward to working with you!"

Annerose.  
"Try and act a little more mature, like when I've seen you fight. Otherwise how else are you going to take car of Emily and Remmy?"

Clind.  
"Do not falter in your steps Subaru. Affirmation."

Roswaal.  
"Even if I am unforgiiiiviable, I will never hinder my dreams. Natsuki Subaru, neither should you."

Leonard.

"Don't forget who you have to keep close, otherwise shit will drag ya down a few paces. Feel me?"

Lewes.  
"I'm gonna trus' ya Su-boy. Hell, ya and Bruce are th' ones I gotta say I respect quite highly. Feelin' grateful for this old lady to say such thins?"

Emilia.

"I love you."

Rem.

"I love you."

Subaru opened his eyes as he stared at the giant block of ice. He felt determined.

He felt empowered.

He felt, he was unstoppable.

"Bruce."  
"Hm?"  
"We're going to save them, no matter how long it takes."  
"Amen, Subaru."

He patted his shoulder as they both got up and felt themselves come back to their senses.

"Amen."

One year passed, and an event occured that changed the political structure of the world.

* * *

Subaru and Batman faced an attack at the border of Lugnica and Karagari, what was thought of as an invasion...turned out to be an unfortunate encounter with the God Beast Garuda was hunting. It was a humongous white armored bird, with piercing yellow eyes. It flew across the area and it's massive size causes sonic booms to destroy anything near it.

Together, Bruce, Shaula, Subaru and Beatrice worked with several Kararagi warriors to drive the beast away. With that, a special bond was had between Subaru, Bruce and two other warriors.

One warrior had on a fukaamigasa kasa, a large beehive like straw helmet that hid his identity. A third arm came out of his back, showing he was the same kind of demi-human as Kurgan.

"Thank you for the help younglin's. I'm Delirante Konchu. I'm a samurai, the top in the country."

They shook hands with the man dressed in normal Kararagi garb, minus the long katana sword he had and his helmet, come to think of it, his grey gloves and the glowing eyes underneath his mask were odd too…

And of course they met with the quite friendly fellow.

"Sup! I'm Halibel!"  
"Oh...OH! Halibel-san!"  
"Huh? Have we met before?"  
"Um, no no. Just, heard your name back home is all."  
"My reputation precedes me. That calls for a drink!"

Grunting next to him was a short petite girl with strong looking legs. She had on a short yukata and was covered head to toe in wrapped talismans. She was cute, but not at all talkative.

"Oh sorry about her! Hahaha! This is my apprentice, Scheibe. She isn't talkative, but she is one of the best around."

She bowed respectfully. And with that fateful encounter, Kararagi and Lugnica had come to form a almost brotherly alliance with each other, especially once their best warriors would meet together ever so often.

* * *

Within that year, Shaula sightly won the bet.

"Here, let me take her for a bit, I suppose."

Shaula handed Beatrice a small bundle of joy into her arms. Beatrice was nervous for a bit, but eventually relaxed….as the sharp eyed baby looked up.

"Good morning, Vega."  
"Auwh. Wuh?"  
"Hehe, Betty is simply jealous of how cute you cute you can be, I suppose."

Natsuki Vega. Subaru's first child, after a sudden one night fling with Shaula led to this. Uncontrolled hormones and loneliness will do that to someone.

The baby had Subaru's sharp eyes, but they were green like her mother's and her black hair proved she was indeed Subaru's as well.

Subaru wasn't the only one…

"She seems upset with me?"  
"Well, you were gone for a little too long. She might be juuuust a bit upset."

Bruce held his baby, a golden haired and ruby red eyed little girl, who somehow seemed to be making a sour face at him.

"She barely looks like me. Are we sure she's mine?"  
"HA! Didn't know the Batman could tell shitty jokes. You're the only guy I've been with, will be with, and am going to be with it! GOT IT?"  
"Of course, your majesty."

Felt sighed as she fixed herself some appa sauce for their little girl, Boudica Wayne.

That very child made a narrow eyed expression at her own father.

"...Well I guess that proves it."  
"Right? Hahahaha!"

Felt held her baby, of which she the baby seemed to enjoy more of. So it fell to Bruce to feed her. With every slurping of sauce, even he couldn't help it...he gave a genuine warm smile.

* * *

After his visit to Felt, Bruce headed to his home at the Complex. Just in time to handle…

"UWAHHHHHH!~"  
"Oh great."

Bruce quickly made his way to Sekhmet's room and found her asleep while their baby was crying up a storm.

"Hang on."

Bruce picked up his baby boy.

Nemesis Wayne.

Bruce was always adamant about his name, but Sekhmet liked the name and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

His little boy had pretty much all of his mother's physical attributes, hair color, eye color... save for the fact that he was a boy.

"Why do half my kids look nothing like me?"  
"Hahhhhh, bad genes I guess."  
"Hey. You're awake now?"

Bruce sighed as he gently cradled his baby boy. He would indeed scold Sekhmet on her behavior...but he handed Nemesis over to her, and she actually used her outrageously long hair to blanket her child. The smile she gave was something Bruce did like seeing from her once and awhile.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit. Please watch Nemesis. If you need help, Sarah and Frederica are down the hall."  
"Okay, hahhhh, thanks Bruce."  
"You're welcome."

Bruce stopped his steps as he quickly turned around and gave a small kiss to his son's forehead and then a gentle one to Sekhmet's forehead. She smigly smiled at him, before he patted her head and left.

"Stupid man. But I like it when he gets like that. Huhhhhhh."

* * *

Bruce rested in his living room, as he let his twin babies sit on his lap.

His golden haired, green eyed son. Kerberos.

His black haired, blue eyed daughter. Alejandra.

Both names were chosen by his respective fiances, wanting theses kids to be respected even by name.  
Even if….it was discovered Sarah could not have children.

She was at first, incredibly disheartened knowing she could never know the joys of being a mother to her own flesh and blood.

Thus, she would help raise the kids Bruce already had as a second mother to them. She did indeed love them all and-

"Yes, plus I'd be a better mother than Sekhmet."  
"Don't say that too loud she might hear you. I'd rather not deal with a depressed Sekhmet."

Frederica chimed in as she sat next to Bruce, holding her little girl happily.

"But didn't Sekhmet get sad after Nemesis was born? What was it that you called it post-par..um…"  
"Postpartum Depression, and it was such an ordeal to get her back to normal."  
"You and Subaru did help her though."

Frederica could remember the horrible state Sekhmet was in after Nemesis was born. Loss of appetite, irritability and sudden crying fits anytime Nemesis wanted something. But it was SUbaru's words and Bruce visiting her often that helped her out of her dilemma. And one would say that though she could be a pretty bad mom at times, she genuinely loved her son.

They loved all of them equally.

Bruce and Subaru hoped that this coming generation would make their home even better than before...even after they themselves were all gone.

Bruce rubbed his son's head, before hugging him.

"I won't make the same mistakes."  
"Auwh?"  
"My kids, will have me around. You'll have me around. I…"  
"Awububu?"  
"...Damian."

When Sarah heard that name, she immediately sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, you'll do just fine Bruce. I know it."  
"Yeah."

The group of five sat there, until surprisingly...they all fell asleep there. A long peaceful sleep, Bruce Wayne had not experienced in many years of living.

Time was skipping forward again.

* * *

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETRA!"  
**  
Petra.

She was now eighteen years old and was delighted in the festivities, even inviting some of her old villager friends to the event they were having at the Estate.

"Well, well! So is this pretty lady the one having her time today?"  
"Huh? Oh hello."

Petra, now taller than ever before and hair down to her lower back was greeted by someone she didn't recognize, a tall wolfman smoking a golden kiseru.

"Hey! Halibel!"  
"Su-san, good to see you!"

The two shook hands and Subaru introduced Petra to him. She was flustered a bit, before Halibel noticed Shaula leaping down to greet him.

"Yo! Hal!"  
"Hey Shaula...is that a baby you're carrying on your back?"

Subaru and Petra made sour faces when they saw that...indeed...Shaula was carrying Vega on her back even while hopping around the rooftops.

Thus! Petra gave Shaula a severe scolding, which embarrassed her to no end, especially as Halibel laughed away the whole ordeal.

Carmila walked alongside Julius, using her extremely large scarf to carry her own bundle.

Justice Juukulius, a bubbly little boy with pink hair and yellow eyes.

Bruce had to deal with his own wild son Kerberos, who learned to walk and run around quite quickly and was always stopped by him before he could cause mischief. Frederica took him from Bruce, which seemed to annoy the little boy. All the while, Sarah was holding hands with Alejandra, who was simply starstruck by all the things going on around her.

Meanwhile, Sekhmet was letting Typhon play with Nemesis, but of course, she hardly knew how to handle a baby and was tossing him around like a toy. Even a slightly older Meili was watching on in apprehension, hoping the baby didn't die, and in retaliation, Typhon would meet a similar fate.

Only for Minerva to step in to save the day.

"Give him to me!"  
"HUH? Hey! Neme-kun was with me right now!"

"Don't forget he's still barely a few years old! Be a little more gentler!"

Minerva comforted the clearly traumatized baby boy, whose face was was pale white and his eyes were spinning.

* * *

Petra went inside for a bit as she went to get a drink for herself, maybe even take a break from the party. She was a little bewildered when some of her old childhood friends tried asking her out, most likely reignited by her beauty. She turned them down, knowing full well she-

"I thought you'd be here."  
"Subaru."

Subaru entered, wearing some intricate royal garb given to him as a gift for stopping the Anti-Life Society from obtaining the last remaining Dragon's Blood from the castle ruins.

Subaru put his back to the wall and looked over at Petra. They stood their in silence, until Petra spoke.

"Well this party is nice right Subaru?"  
"Yeah, we went all out for you."

They both looked out the window and they could see it.

Bruce was letting his son sit on his shoulder as he spoke with Julius and Carmilla.

Beatrice was clearly yelling at Halibel, even though he seemed to be laughing it off.

Minerva and Typhon arguing over playing with Nemesis, only for Meili to be holding him in her arms.

Otto drunk as can be while speaking with Joshua.

"I love this, Subaru. Everyone...so happy, even if it is for my sake."  
"Hey, you're everyone's pride and joy."  
"Oh?"  
"Anyways, I got two presents for you."  
"Even after all this? You didn't have to…"  
"But I did."

He pulled out a lovely red necklace for her, helping put it on for her, she more than happy to have received such a gift by him.

"Thank you Subaru. I love it."  
"Also, there is this."

He pulled her by the waist and planted a deep kiss on her lips. The soft feeling of his lips made Petra close her eyes and take in the sweet action. Petra was held by her slender hips, and so she hugged his back.

Then, their kissing became more aggressive, until they pushed each other into a guest room. Each of them helping the other remove an article of clothing. Only…

"Keep your ribbon on. I always thought it looked cute on you."  
"Okay."

She did so and they spent the night together there, giving everything in their being to each other.

* * *

Two weeks later, Petra announced she was pregnant and so...Subaru proposed to her.

"Hey...and me?"  
"Oh...Well, Shaula, you are the mother of my totally awesome and cute little girl...so wanna get married?"  
"Hm...fine!"

She was a bit upset over her proposal not being as romantic as it was for Petra. But she took it at face value.

A few more years passed.

* * *

Garfiel came to visit for a quick vacation with his own family.

"Hey y'all!"  
"Garfiel!"

Subaru now had his cloak over his royal outfit, befitting himself as the Great Sage. His metal hand shook Garfiel's, his shoulder had metal plates go down all the way to the wrist, making him look like a metal man.

Garfiel had a purple Kararagari kimono that he let the upper half down and wrapped around his waist, showing his bare chest for all to see; also showing the various tattoos he gave himself, like a dragon on his left shoulder and koi fish on his right shoulder.

He of course had his engagement ring on as he shook hands with him.

"Now then, Boss, Mimi's here as well."

Mimi was only a tiny bit taller, with her hair tied to a single bun and wearing a traditional kimono.

"Hey Subaru, how's it been? Tell Mimi!"  
"Crazy and hectic, but we do have our moments."  
"Tehehe, same here!"

Garfiel patted Subaru on his shoulder.

"Now to introduce ya to th' kids!"  
"Oh, right. Bruce told me you had more kids."  
"Yup. Here's Perry, Kimi, Dorry, Ebin, and Zhivago!"  
"The last one sounded like Anastasia -san had something to do with it. Also, **GOOD LORD MAN** , are trying to repopulate an entire island by yourselves?!"

Garfiel scratched the back of his neck in bashfulness, his wife only did the same. All the while the Tinsel children were practically assaulying Subaru, climbing over him and pulling on his new haircut screaming out, 'Uncle Su-Su' or 'Uncle Sage', over and over again. It was the same hair shape as his usual, but it was faded on the sides and the back of it was very long and tied to a long ponytail.

With that, Bruce also entered the fray walking side by side with his son, who waved at Garfiel.

"Oh well, well! If it ain't my buddy and my amazin' self's nephew."  
"Hi Uncle Garf!"

Kerbros smiled, showing he had the same sharp teeth as his mother, unlike her sister who had ordinary teeth, but instead had grown a bushy black cat tail. All of them got to relax at the estate.

A few months passed.

* * *

"Hey! I'm home!"  
"Papa! Hi!"

Subaru entered his home in the Estate and noticed a little girl with bright reddish brown hair and cyan eyes. She wore a cute red dress as she ran to greet her father,but…

"Huh? And who are you?"  
"HUH?"  
"Well, I do have a b-e-a-utiful daughter named Flora, but I don't know you."  
"B-But Papa, it is me."  
"Hm, nah. My daughter was prettier than you by a longshot. Now I'm worried, where oh where is my little princess at? Has something happened? Oh, this bad! Really...uh…"

Subaru was of course messing around with Flora, but when he looked at her, she was ready to start crying…

"B-Bu-"  
"-Hang on, please don't cry, I was only-"  
"-BUT! UWAAAAHHHH~!"

Flora began to cry bringing her mother to frontlines.

"Flora?"  
"Uh oh."

Subaru instantly knew he was in trouble. Flora ran to her mother and cried into her leg.

"Mama! Mama!"  
"Yes, Flora?"  
"P-Papa won't, he won't, he won't belive me!"  
"Oh, it's alright, Papa, is just being a nincompoop. He's only pretending."

Petra gave Subaru a cold stare, proving her power over him.

"Right?"  
"Y-Yes, I'm sorry."

Subaru went and apologized to Flora, only for him to agree into buying ice cream for her, to make up for it.

He then received a kick from behind, looking over he saw a sharp eyed little girl with jade green eyes and a small ponytail which curved at the end.

"Oh, heya Vega!"  
"What about me?"  
"You?"  
"Ice. Cream."  
"Oh! Hahaha! You can tag along too! Just don't forget to tell your mom."  
"O-Okay."

She became more calm as Subaru patted her head, something she seemed to enjoy quite a lot. Beatrice cautiously entered the room, byt alas, Flora noticed her and instantly cheered herself by pulling on her drills.

"Beako onee san!"  
"Calling Betty by that name is one thing, but to be doing this to my divine hair, too, I suppose?! You are Subaru's child after all!"  
"I-Is that a compliment?"  
" **HOW WOULD I KNOW?!** "

Everyone laughed at Beatrice's treatment by his Flora, Vega going in and tickling Beatrice to get her to calm down. And so the entire room was filled with laughter.

* * *

Back at the Complex, which was now, easily twice the size it originally was. Kerberos was in his father's study. Bruce, now starting have his hair turn white looked over at his son.

"Kerberos, do you know why I brought you in here?"  
"Nothing good I think?"  
"Perhaps."

Bruce sighed as he set aside his books. Then sat deeper into his chair.

"Son, I hear you've been training every once in a while with Garfiel, is that correct?"  
"Um, well."  
"Don't lie. Beatrice already told me how she's been using Gate Crossing to get you to Kararagi to do so."  
"Well if you know-"  
"-I want to hear it from you."

Kerberos gave a guilt filled look as he admitted the truth.

"Why though?"  
"I want to be stronger, like you and uncle are."  
"But why?"  
"So that...so that…"

He then put on a determined face.

"So I can become Batman!"  
"What?"

Bruce was indeed shocked to hear this declaration from his own son.

"Why would you-"  
"-Because DAD! Because for as long as I remember I've seen you come back with a blood drenched clothes. Come home tired beyond belief. Even when Subaru jii san or Uncle Garf would be with you, you'd take the brunt of the damage. I hated it. I wished I could help you. But.."  
"I can still fight."  
"No, No I know that. But I want to train now, so that one day, I can take the mantle and then, you can be at peace. You can live with Mom and Sarah-kaa san in comfort. You can see Sekhmet without having to worry about the night and actually go see Felt and my half sister for more than a few hours at a time!"  
"...Kerberos."  
"Dad. I just want you to be comfortable."  
"...Is that the only reason you want to be the Batman?"  
"No. I also believe in justice. And...I'm not stupid enough to think you'll be here forever, one day...you'll die."

"...We're all painfully aware of that."  
"And so the title of Batman has to continue. Dad, the world will always need a Batman! It's just that I want the title. Please, dad. Let me do this."  
"...NO."

Kerberos seemed utterly defeated by his single word.

"No, you're not ready to be given this title, YET."  
"Yet?"  
"I trained for my entire life to become Batman. Son, if you really desire this, it would mean devoting your entire life to this. You would have a different upbringing than your siblings, is this alright with you?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you D-Uh I mean, father. Thank you father."  
"...Dad is just fine."

The two smiled at each other as Bruce, in essence, gave his blessing to allow his own son take up the duty of Batman. He was indeed proud of his boy.

With this, Bruce would train him in combat and some magic, while Garfiel would teach him how to use his natural demi-human blood to use his superior strength and reflexes. Though it was natural that all the children would receive specific training from all of the adults, depending in their aptitude and natural talents.

Bruce had some time to himself as he looked at a small booklet of his notes on his desk. He could only silently reminisce about...about...his last encounter with Ram.

* * *

It was just a few days after they defeated the Inflamed Barghest at the capital.

Batman had decided to finally find Ram and inform her of the situation with Rem.

He tracked down the cottage near Roswaal's former territory that the two were housed up in. Bruce knocked on the door and...nothing.

He did it again, and sure enough the door opened and out stepped a disheveled Ram, whose maid outfit was beyond need of repair. Her droopy eyes looked up and saw him...she began to summon her horn slowly as she glared up at him.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE?!"  
"Ram…"  
"Don't talk...I...I was hoping to never see you again…"  
"...Where is Roswaal?"

Her eyes let huge droplets of tears fall to the ground, letting Batman instantly know of his fate, which also explained why Ram looked the way she did. Bruce wet silent thinking of the sorcerer he personally had a bad relationship with, toxic at times. But he would never wish death upon him...or would he? He wasn't sure, he hoped not.

"I'm sorry, Ram."  
"I don't want your empty apologies. Tell me what you want to say and be gone!"  
"Alright...It's Rem."

Her face slowly lowered and she began to panic.

"No. What about Rem?"  
"Ram-"  
"-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!"

She grabbed his arms, as if pleading with his best nature.

He closed his eyes for a moment as his cape fluttered in the wind. He opened them again…

"Ram, the truth is…"  
.

.

.

.

.

" **NNNNOOOOOOOOO! UWAGGHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHH!"**

Bruce watched as she fell to her knees and wailed uncontrollably clawing at her own shoulders, ignoring the pain. Yet she cried and begged to the world around her, she was alone. Her two loves were now gone and she had nothing left.

She then insanely opened her mouth and eyes wide, letting out a visceral scream as she wrapped her hands around Batman's neck. Sending them both to the ground, her horn shined brilliantly as she looked down at her intended victim.

Eyes flooded with tears.  
Saliva escaping the sides of her mouth.

Stir crazy.

But Batman offered no resistance. He let her have this moment of emotional outburst if it would help his old friend. Then wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes yet again.

"I'm...sorry.."  
"AH!"  
"I'm so sorry, Ram."

Suddenly her strength left her hands and she let go of his neck. She could feel the genuine tone of his voice, his apology, this time at least, was honest. And so she covered her face with her hands and cried more. So now, he sat up and hugged her, letting her cry onto his shoulders...they sat there for ten minutes, not even letting the accompanying rain interrupt.

It poured.

* * *

As the rain poured harder, Ram had now gathered her things.

"Then that's all of it?"  
"Yes…"  
"Where...where do you intend to go?"

Ram looked up as the rain continued to drench her unhooded face. She let the sound of the dropping water fall all around them, Batman waited for her answer, patiently. Even if he was gazing at her, hoping her answer was different...he knew it was coming.

"I will be leaving Lugnica. Start a new life...probably in Kararagi."  
"If that is what you want."

Ram finally looked at Bruce.

"B-Bruce."  
"Hm?"  
"Listen...I-I am sorry."  
"Forget it, in a way I think I deserved that beating."  
"...Saying stupid things like that, where did the man I respect go?"  
"He hung out with Subaru too much."  
"...Yes. Hahaha."

She then brushed her hair a bit, showing both of her eyes at him.

"Thank you."  
"For what exactly? Roswaal killed himself, because he was afraid of me…"  
"Yes, my master may have been great...but he did have his moments of emotional weakness, I wish I did more for him."  
"We both made mistakes with him."  
"Right. But I want to thank you for the things you've done for me, said to me...and even now thinking of me. Thank you."

Bruce silently stared, and said nothing. She then put her hood on, but Bruce handed her a note.

"And this?"  
"It's a passable note of introduction. If you are going to Kararagi, head to Banan and give this to a person named Crane Donahue, he's in the employment office there. He'll set you up with a friend of ours named Halibel, this should help."  
"This is simply...too m-"  
"-And here, I took the liberty of getting you some money to get you across the border and then some."  
"Bruce, this is far too much! Especially after what I just did!"  
"I owe you this and so much more Ram. Please, take it. For me."

She begrudgingly accepted.

Soon she put on her hood and grabbed her belongings, the two could only stare at each other and think of all the things they both went through. All the turmoil, happiness and grand adventures they had to deal with it.

They hugged each other tightly.

Bruce then kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye then, Ram."  
"Goodbye."

Their hug was lifted and she began walking away. The rain kept falling.

"Ram! Take care of yourself!"  
"Hah! Do not think so little of the great Ram-sama! I'll do just fine!"

He smiled for a moment...then he yelled back at her.

"I...I LOVE YOU!"

She almost stopped...but hurried her steps and moved faster, her face hidden by her hood.

"DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO THE OTHERS?!"

Her face now shown, but hidden away from Batman, she was drenched in tears, gritting her teeth.

"Tell them! TELL THEM TO NOT SLACK OFF! ESPECIALLY, BARUSU!"

Batman nodded...and then…she spoke again...

"I-I LOVE YOU TOO! GOODBYE! TELL EVERYONE I SAID GOODBYE! Including...INCLUDING...NATSUKI SUBARU!"  
"Ah."  
"WHEN YOU BRING BACK MY SISTER! I WILL BE BACK! PLEASE BRING HER BACK!"  
"WE WILL!"

"...Bye Bruce."

She dashed off, Batman watched...as she disappeared from sight. The rain still fell sharply.

And though he would hear about her job working at the Employment Office in Banan as a popular, albeit stingy secretary...everyone patiently awaited for her return.

* * *

Bruce put a hand on his booklet and smiled.

Otto met with Subaru and complained about his group dating turning it into a spectacle.

"Damn Otto, I knew God didn't like you, but this is something else."  
"Oh shut it! I just need to find the right girl is all!"  
"Welp, if there is, she is probably as unfortunate as you. Hmmmm….maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
"Maybe, you can find a more dominant woman for yourself?"  
"...That may be the case."

Otto looked at the rose petal on his desk and smiled.

"I guess I am always going to be like that."

Subaru got up and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Live strong."  
"What's with that look of pity, Natsuki-san? Hey! Answer me please!"

Otto's yell and Subaru's laughter echoed throughout the estate.

* * *

Eventually, at the Astrea Monument, more roses and other various flowers were planted, creating a even bigger park that celebrated the life of a woman named Pamela Isley. She was said to be a brave warrior who worked with the Karsten Camp against evil and died saving countless people during the Forgotten Conflict.

The Rose Maiden was what she was being called. Now, this park was called Isley Park.

It was said that a couple that planted a flower here together would have good luck, but taking a flower or damaging on in any shape or form, was bad luck.

* * *

At the ruins atop a hill, where two people nearly ran away from their own loved ones...a statue was erected.

It was the statue of Deathstroke.

Said to be a master assassin from the realm outside of the Great Waterfall, known as Gotham. Legend has it that he was rivals with Batman, who had a change of heart many years ago and became instrumental in the victory of many battles against the Witch's Cult.

And, was the warrior who sacrificed himself in a battle against Satella in order to buy the heroes time to defeat her.

It is said, knights who do a small prayer in front of the statue, before deployment, will have their chances of surviving doubled.

* * *

Our heroes, continued their lives.

Fighting evil.

Saving the innocent.

Taking care of their own.

Finding love and saying goodbye.

Years and years passed.

All things continued.

With that…

 _ **...15 Years had passed, since Batman returned to their world from the void…**_

* * *

In a world of superheroes.

The Batwing flew high through the clouds, being watched below by the Flash.

His suit was now dark violet, showing his full connection to the Speedforce. The man sighed as he ran to the other side of the country in a manner of ten minutes. He cracked his own shoulders, when an ankh portal opened above him.

"Well hey, it's been a while hasn't it?"  
"Greetings, Barry Allen."

arrived, floating down to speak with him, his own suit featuring the stars themselves fluttering inside his suit.

The two had been meeting up with each other for some time after the Forgotten Crisis all those years ago.

"Have you found anything yet, Flash?"  
"I've been working with Dr. Choi and any else with a high degree, I can think of at least."  
"And?"

"Nothing. You?"  
"The same. Even magic is unable to stop the Crossing Effect, and it seems to be only spreading faster and more viciously."  
"Yeah, I heard the Prime Earth is dealing with some encounters with a group known as the Dark Knights and also a being named Dr. Manhattan."

Dr. Fate crossed his arms as he gazed around the city in its futuristic splendor.

"By the way Flash, have you heard about any more incidents, lately?"  
"Sure did. Diana disappeared for at least a week, then when she came back...she claimed she was in another world for at least three months."  
"And what kind of world was it?"  
"A really messed up one I heard, she kept travelling around with some black armored dude named Guts, killed a lot of monsters and stuff."  
"Then it's the same as how I was summoned for some time with that young child Index Librorum Prohibitorum."  
"Yeah man, though my four months with those U.A. High School students was kind of fun. Especially those kids like Midoriya and Ojiro."  
"Well, we've all had different experiences, being sent off into other worlds for a small amount of time then finding ourselves back home."

The two nodded as their universe was becoming greatly affected by the Crossing Effect and now many heroes and even villains would spend months at a time in those other realms, with only weeks passing in their own home.

"So hey…  
"Hm?"

Flash scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to speak further.

"Barry."  
"Yes?"  
"Is it about Deathstroke and Poison Ivy?"  
"Yeah."  
"They were captured recently, off to be sent into another prison."  
"It...It really sucks you know?"  
"What? That everyone's memories of the Slade Wilson and Pamela Isley we all knew, the ones that sacrificed themselves to help the others defeat Anti-Monitor, are gone? That no one will know? And that the ones that returned with Batman from their stagnant reality will be the ones everyone will forever know of?"  
"No mincing of words here, huh?"

"It is regrettable, but it...is just how things will have to be."  
"For order's sake?"  
"...No, more than that."

The two remained silent…

"It ain't fair, you know?"  
"Nothing is Barry."  
"And the fact that we now have two new Green Lanterns we have to get used to...is just adding on the stress. You know?"  
"Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz? Well, they should do just fine, though replacing Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan will be a tough task, but John will see it through."

Flash nodded but felt the wind change and the two heroes looked up to the blue skies above.

"Everything is gonna work out right?"  
"Even as chaos runs it's coarse, one day, order will be restored."  
"That you or Nabu talking."  
"...Smartass."

Flash chuckled at his annoyance, but relented as he got into a running stance.

"Duty calls."  
"Yes, I have some matters of my own to handle. Take care Barry Allen."  
"Sure…Fate."  
"Hm?"  
"Subaru and the others...you think they're doing fine right?"  
"...Of course they are."  
"Yeah, same thoughts then. Alright, later!"

And with a burst of violet bolts, Flash was gone. Fate flew up into the air...sighing as he summoned his Ankh portal and flew to his next adventure.

All the while unknowing of Superman ending up in some odd cafe called Stile, where he is forced to work for some time, all after he crashed through the roof with no money to help in the repairs. There he would meet with the female staff, though he noted the one named Kanzaki, was a boy, dressed as a girl….

Just another odd adventure in the grand realms of reality.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The skies were crisp blue, the white clouds moving ever so softly…

In a room, within an estate in the capital of Lugnica, a young reddish brown haired girl was sleeping soundly. Nuzzling to her pillow with a trail of drool slipping out of here mouth.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP IN?!"  
"WHUZZAT?!"

She woken up by a sudden kick off the bed by someone who was sleeping with her.

As she shook her head, she looked at the bed and saw exactly who it was.

"Ouch! The heck, Beko...I was sleeping so soundly."  
"I know, you were supposed to wake up earlier, so Betty made sure to sleep with you, so that this would not occur, I suppose. But it seems Betty overestimated you willingness to sleep in."

Flora yawned as began brushing her long hair, which stretched down to her lower back. Then fixed on a orange ribbon on her hair. She had Beatrice help her get dressed, putting on a black dress that had orange and white lines going down the sides, meeting with her yellow and white boots. She then put on a single earring on, which had red and gold mixed in. Beatrice was ready herself, still in her all white dress with red buttons and such, but now wore a scarf...one that a certain someone made for her.

"Should I get Vega?"  
"Yes, I suppose. She's probably out training out in the back. Please go get her."

Beatrice watched as the young girl dashed off to find her sister...hiding her now gloomy expression.

Eventually, Beatrice made it to the front door of the Estate, only to encounter-

'Oh, good morning Beatrice-chan."  
"Even after all these years, you still call me that, I suppose."  
"Haha, sorry, but I'm just so used to it by now. I can't think of any other way to call my friend."  
"Ahhh...Um, Betty would not be swayed by those gentle words Petra!"  
"Still the, oh what did honey say...oh, Tsundere. Hahaha, the Tsundere Loli Spirit!"  
"Grrr...you're lucky we're old friends, otherwise you'd go flying."  
"Hahahaha!"  
"...Pfft...hahahahaha!"

The two girls laughed, Petra holding her sides. She was an adult now, so lovely she could easily beat out most women in terms of beauty. Her reddish brown hair matched somewhat with her orange dress she had on…

"Hey look Vega and Flora are here. Good morning!"  
"Mama! Good morning!

Flora ran over and hugged her tightly...all the while Vega fixed her long scorpion tail haircut and picking up Beatrice in a hug.

'Hey now!"  
"Sorry, just haven't hugged ya in a while, so I thought of just doing it a bit."  
"...Hmh. Do as you like, I suppose."

Beatrice didn't seem to mind.

She was placed down as the black haired beauty put a hand on her hip. Wearing a skin tight black suit, that stopped just at the neck, wrists and ankles...all she had were silver chest plate, which hid her enviously big chest. Other than that, she had three belts around her waist and her father's cloak with her.

"So, we heading out or what?"  
"Yes of course, I suppose."  
"Welp, if we go at this time, won't we be the first ones there?"  
"Undoubtedly, Wayne's family are pretty busy unlike you two!"

Vega humphed as her green eyes shut in annoyance, her cheeks puffed and all...then she opened them and looked over at Beatrice.

"Do you think-"  
"-Do not get your hopes up Vega...it's up to her if she shows up."  
"Right."

With the air changed, Beatrice sighed as she took her hand.

"Let's go, I suppose."  
"R-Right."

The four left as the doors closed behind them, all left was the quiet ambiance of their home.

* * *

Now they walked through the streets, Beatrice holding Vega's hand while Flora held Petra's. But they suddenly stopped...Beatrice looking on with a somber look as they saw the statue of Deathstroke on the hill...watching over the city like a guard. Petra felt a lump in her throat...but relaxed and nodded to everyone, and so they all continued…

* * *

Now reaching the grassy field that they knew all too well...the tall trees and vegetation around them was something to behold. As they got closer a carriage was passing by, so they stepped aside to let it through, it was being pulled by an Armored Emu...and being driven by someone Petra seemed to know all too well.

"Mama, did you know that person?"  
"...Yes. An old friend from my village days."  
"How come he left so early…?"

Petra had a memory of when he tried proposing to her at her own birthday party all those years ago...but she turned him down.

"Probably nothing important."

* * *

Now they reached their destination. Vega and Flora decided to work on setting up their own blankets and getting the supplies ready, especially when the others arrived. Petra and Beatrice stepped forward...looking on with somber eyes.

"It's been a while, but we decided to make it extra special and invite everyone this month."  
"I'm sure you two would like that, I suppose. Get to see everyone and how they've changed or haven't."

Both of them giggled a bit...until a small breeze blew by them...letting them stop enough to say what they needed to.

"Hello Subaru."  
"Hello Bruce."

 **In front of them...were four gravestones.**

* * *

 _Here Lies, Natsuki Subaru. Beloved Father. Hero from Another World._

.

.

.

 _Here Lies, Bruce Wayne. Beloved Husband. The Dark Knight of Gotham._

.

.

.

 _Here Lies, Frederica Baumann Wayne. Beloved Mother. Beloved Teacher._

.

.

.

.

 _Here Lies, Milana Wayne. Precious Child. Gift to All._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Less than a year huh?"  
"...Indeed. Even for a spirit like me...it's seems so short."

The two stared at the gravestones for some time, holding back any outbursts and weeping...in fact, they know they both had none left. They cried the amount they needed to when they passed away.

Now with determined looks and hearing the footsteps getting closer, two held hands and made their way away from the gravestones.

Time.

It continued…

Even at the loss of life.

At the loss of true peace.

It continued.

It marched forward.

And for the people already there, or the ones about to arrive...they had to keeping moving.

Keeping trekking on.

Keep marching…

 _The conclusion was here, and the fate of so many would be revealed, bringing this story to its end._

* * *

 **AN: Batman X Re:Zero: The Dark Knight Starting Life in Another World! Final Chapter, "Beyond Zero"**

 **Coming soon...**


	110. Final Chapter: Beyond Zero

**AN: Ahem, okay. Um, let's see.**

 **Well this is the end. Here we are, after almost a year of this...it's come down to this.**

 **I didn't think as many people would be interested with this story as they would, but I'm so glad they did, so thanks. Thanks, huh?**

 **Well I wanna thank people like "Middle Name Redacted", "soldado350' and "Youtoberz" for giving me inspiration...but a HUGE thanks to** **"Redlikeroses7" for being the spark for me to start this fun ride, as his fanfic was the first one I ever read.**

 **A big thanks to "JDUBZYT" for the time he gave me for his help, though it was short, I did appreciate it, thanks dude.**

 **A big thank you to fans that left reviews and gave critiques every now and then. Including, "Night Vanguard", "OnePunchPlayer", "ChristianRed", "ReviewR524" and of course the ever cool, "** **llat-2"! I owe you all so much. And to everyone who followed since the beginning, thank you!**

 **Right, can't hold this off any longer.**

 **Ladies, Gentleman, possible sentient Apache Attack Helicopters...thank you, gracias, arigatou.**

 **Without further ado. One last time...**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

CHAPTER 110

One would notice the clouds high up above them, these were the very same quality of skies that welcomed two individuals, a duo who had found themselves stumbling into this new world.

And it was today, in fact.

Today, was the anniversary of the day Natsuki Subaru and Bruce Wayne, had been summoned to this parallel world 18 years ago.

* * *

Petra kept her feelings in check as she watched her friends and acquaintances arrive by the dozens but this comfort did nothing. Nothing, but to slowly remind her of...how it happened.

How Bruce, Subaru and Frederica were slowly, but surely, being eaten away at.

..

..

.

.

* * *

The first signs were small.

Subaru having restless nights.

Bruce losing balance at incredibly important times.

Frederica sometimes feeling dizzy.

In Bruce's case they thought it was old age catching finally up with him, at this point in his life, Bruce had reached 51 years old, even if he looked quite young for such an age. Only a few wrinkles, white hair and a mustache proved his aging whatsoever; making him only having to use a red metal half mask to hide the signs from the civilians.

Still, there was indeed cause for concern, especially when Sarah complained that it was getting, harder, for her to focus on tasks around the complex they lived in.

All of this was as if, as if all of them, were **getting weaker.**

* * *

They all visited the doctors of Lugnica, with Ferris still nowhere to be found, that was their best option. Beatrice had tagged along, showing some signs that she knew what was going on.

After some examinations...the results were in. And the female lizardman doctor got up from her desk...

"I have...no easy way of telling you all this, and so I'll leave it to the Great Spirit to let you know. I feel it's best if someone close to you, delivers the news."

The doctor left the room, seemingly shaken herself, leaving them alone with Beatrice. Petra who just arrived, sat next to Subaru, while the others sat nearby as well.

Beatrice took some time to collect herself…

"Beatrice."  
"Bruce…"  
"...We're sick, aren't we?"

The room went silent in suspense as everyone hoped that wasn't the case.

And yet…

"It's worse than that, I suppose."  
"Damn, how bad is it?"

Beatrice got up from her seat and walked over to get closer in front of them. Subaru ready to respond to her statements, all the while focusing his strength for the worst.

"During the battle at the Algol Tree...And saving Bruce from the void he was trapped in...the dimensional flow inside their, in essence, fractured your Od."  
"Od...the energy that makes up our lifeforce?"  
"Yes Subaru, I suppose. All of our Ods, anyone who journeyed into the deepest parts of that infernal tree or into that void...has had their Ods, I suppose...OUR LIFE EXPECTANCY HAS DROPPED."

Frederica's eyes widened, while Sarah stared at the floor with a somber expression.

Petra held Subaru's metal hand tightly, while Bruce sighed tiredly.

"Beatrice, how long do we have?"  
"...A…"

Beatrice hesitated as she gripped her dress tightly.  
But taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Each of us, have different life expectancies, I suppose. In Betty's case, since I am a spirit, I have about 10,000 years left now. Emilia and Rem will be fine as long as they are frozen...but once freed, the clock will begin ticking for them."  
"Beako...and us?"  
"...You want the truth, Subaru?"  
"Please."

Subaru pleaded with her, until she had no choice, but to say the truth, made the little spirit begin tearing up, a pained smile formed on her face.

" **The one with the longest life expectancy is...Sarah...and the one with the shortest, the one who is going to die first...is BRUCE."**

"..."  
"You stayed too long in the void, and combined with the fatigue your body has accumulated over your years as Batman, your form cannot take much more."  
"H-How long do I have?"  
"...L-"

She held back a sob and took another deep breath.

"L...No...No more than 3 years."

Frederica sobbed hearing the news, learning of her husband's life ending results.

Subaru held his head, unsure of what to think of the situation...that soon, they'd be dead.

The news was spreading a sense of delirium and panic amongst the room.

Beatrice was forming a thousand ways to try and counteract this horrible situation.

And-

"No."

Everyone was stunned into abject horror.

Sarah just said no. A word she had never used in her entire life.

"No...NO."  
"Sarah, please-"  
"-I, I will go find Ferris. Yes. YES! I'll go right now!'

Sarah stood up a crazed, tear filled expression. She was desperate.

"I won't let this happen! I cannot let you-"  
"-Sarah!"

Bruce held her in an embrace as she trembled in his arms.

"I don't think we can fight this."

"BUT-!"  
"Sarah...I had a feeling that the time would come when something like this would happen. A gut feeling, but a real one."  
"...I don't want to lose you."  
"...I know."

She held him tightly, as did Frederica…

Subaru took a deep breath and spoke about the matter.

"Then let's all agree on something."  
"...Hm."  
"This information does not leave this room. That doctor from earlier was one too many already."  
"But the kids have to-"  
"-No Petra."  
"We can't just-"  
"-If we told them, they would dread every single day. Wondering anxiously of when our time would end. I don't want to do that to them or any of our friends."  
"...It's not fair."  
"...Fate always isn't I guess."

Subaru let her lay her head down on his lap, trying to recoup her mentality after hearing such devastating results.

"Right now, we're on a countdown to zero. Once there, we can't go through it or around it, we just have to accept it and face it head on. But when we do that, it'll be over."  
"I know."  
"But that has nothing to do with our kids."  
"HUH?"  
"Petra, just because my life ends at zero, or any of ours for that matter, our lives will end. But our kids won't. No. At that zero, they can move ahead of it. They can move beyond that zero point."  
"Su-Subaru."  
"I know it sucks. But I want my kids, and Bruce's kids, Garfiel's and everyone else's to continue even when me and Bruce are gone. We'll need you to do it."

Petra nodded.

"I will."  
"Okay…"  
"... **BUT I STILL HATE IT!"**

She found herself to Subaru and sobbed into his chest. With no more words he could muster, Subaru just hugged her, Beatrice joining in as well…

Everyone made a promise then and there to continue their lives as normally as possible, even if it wasn't finite. They would survive…

* * *

Then, two years later, Batman was gliding back to his home after a night of patrolling the streets. It was like any other night...then he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He decided to stop on a rooftop just across the street from the complex...he gripped his chest tightly as he panted and heaved.

"No...not now…"

He fell to the ground, trying to create a tear in space, but the pain was making him lose focus. Then the tear broke apart and Batman rolled to lay on his back...looking up at the night sky.

The stars shined like jewels to him, with the two moons up above shining radiantly, like it was all just for him.

"...Hahhhh...So tired…"

The memories of his adventures around the world in his childhood years, well, he had no real childhood after some point...then of the enemies, the friends, the lovers and the grand scale battles he had.

Then, the memories of coming to this world, of his encounter with Linnea, then of Felt...Subaru, Emilia, Ram, Rem, Roswaal, Puck...everyone in the cities, Gusteko Empire, Elsa, Petelgeuse, everyone...He was reminiscing his entire existence.

"So much...to…"

Then, his mother appeared and squatted down next to him. She held his hand and smiled down at him. Tear drops went down his mask.

She then patted his head.

" _It's okay Bruce. The time is here."_

"I don't...the others…"

" _Your wives will be fine, so will your friends. You'll see them again."_

"Y-Yeah…?"  
" _Of course...now it's time my love. Say goodnight."_

"Oh, that story."

His tired breath still allowed him to spin the last of his words.

"Goodnight moon."

His muscles were getting less and less heavy.

"Goodnight Lugnica."

His eyes began losing their sight.

"Goodnight Frederica. Goodnight Sarah. Goodnight Felt."

His hands were losing their strength.

"Goodnight Emilia. Goodnight Rem. N-Night Ram."

He then felt no more pain in his chest.

"Goodnight Petra. Goodnight Beatrice. G-G-Goodnight. E-Enemies. F-Friends...S-Subaru...Goodnight…"

Then he thought as he looked up at the moon shining its splendor.

"Goodnight...my sons and daugh-...my...mmmm...y…"

There was silence.

Martha Wayne began to disappear as she softly whispered to him a poem by Mark Twain...

" _Warm summer sun,  
_ _Shine kindly here,  
Warm southern wind,  
_ _Blow softly here.  
Green sod above,  
_ _Lie light, lie light.  
Good night, dear heart,  
_ _Good night, good night."_

At that moment, Linnea Helena appeared and reached her hand out.

"Let's go."

They both disappeared.

 **And Bruce Wayne, known to all, as Batman, great hero of two worlds.**

 **Died.**

His body was found the next morning.

* * *

Running through the streets of the city, Flash dodged some hover cars as his violet streams of electricity pushed out of his back. As he turned a corner...he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Startled, he stopped his run and looked around.

"What was that-"

Then he felt it...he felt his cheeks, they were wet.

"Huh?"

He was crying, but he had no idea why.

* * *

With his League of Assassins, Damian Wayne looked at the bathroom mirror and saw that he had tears streaming down his eyes. He wiped them away, confused on the matter, but continued his mission as he began an assault against Deathstroke and his Titans.

* * *

Diana high on the Mountain of Olympus was also wiping away tears, confused as to why it was occuring. So she continued her survey of the world as the newest Goddess of War.

All of the heroes of the world seemed to have had this happen to them...but none of them, knew why…

* * *

Superman was flying over to hand some supplies to Hideri, having found himself working in this cafe as punishment for crashing through their roof. But as he handed him the supplies, Hideri pointed at him.

"Supa-san, are you okay?"  
"Sure, why?"  
"...You're crying…"

He felt his face and realized it as well, he wiped them away.

"Must be tired or something."  
"Oh, well if that's all. As long as Supa-san is alright then."

They continued their work...but Superman still felt a sense of loss in his heart, he had no idea why though.

* * *

Dr. Fate wiped his tears off his helmet and gazed up at the starry sky.

"Sleep well...old friend. That long night has finally ended for you."

* * *

At the funeral there was not a single dry eye in the crowd. And within his closest friends and family, Subaru could be seen holding his face as his sobbed his friend's name.

"Bruce...Bruce…"

Frederica was crying into some tissues as Sarah hled herself stoically, but it was obvious she was losing her composure as she could hear Alejandra crying for her father. Sekhmet was there, but suddenly turned around and began walking away, seeing this, Fredrica stormed after her. Catching up in the hallway, she had her back turned towards the former maid.

"Where are you going?!"  
"I can't be here is all, what's the issue here?"  
"It's Bruce's funeral! How can be so cold-"  
"-I'M NOT COLD-HEARTED!"

She was shocked by her outburst.

"Hahhhhh...I….Really did love him….I loved Bruce."  
"Sekhmet."  
"Maybe not in the beginning, but in the end, hahhhhhh, I did love him."  
"Then why are you-"  
"-Because everyone knows, hahhhhh, me as the lazy almost uncaring fixture of this family...so how can I-?"

Frederica instantly see drops of liquid hit the ground in front of Sekhmet. She knew it.

"How can…"

"HAHHHHH...HOW CAN I LET THEM SEE ME LIKE THIS?!"

She turned her head, showing Frederica her messy face from constant crying. She held her face as she tried to stumble away...but Frederica leaped to her and hugged her...Sekhmet tried to struggle against it, but of course she was too tired to do anything.

She accepted it and cried into her arms.

The funeral continued…

* * *

After the large public funeral was held...that night, Frederica looked out the window and gasped, catching Sekhmet's and Sarah's attention. They all looked out the window and became teary eyed, but also happy.

Every single citizen in the Capital took magic gems of light and put paper in front of them, shining the lights up into the sky….countless spotlights of the bat symbol shined in the starry setting above, celebrating the life of their hero. On every February 12th, they would hold the Festival of the Bat; in honor of the hero known to them all and respected the world over.

* * *

Three months later, Subaru showed his daughter how to do some origami pieces, fascinating even the steadfast Vega. Suddenly, he felt something was wrong.

"B-Beatrice, can you take over? I got to do something."  
"Huh? What makes-"  
"-Please."

Sensing the seriousness in his voice and the alarming look of worry on his face, Beatrice accepted. Then he quickly got up and patted her head.

"Thanks."

Beatrice was stunned seeing the peaceful look on his face as he headed out of the room. Beatrice distracted the kids with some magic, anxiously hoping what was happening was not...it.

Subaru rolled onto his bed, clutching his chest tightly.

"Fuck! I think...I think it's...augh! I think, it's happening."

Subaru tried to fight the pain in his chest, but nothing he did was helping. He figured his Od was running dry and now...now his life was surely ending.

"Subaru?"  
"P-Petra?"

Subaru saw the door slam open and then shut closed, as Petra ran to his side.

"Subaru...please, don't tell me this is-"  
"-I...I think it is…"  
"No..NO!"

She got into the bed, laying next to him and hugged his head, kissing the top of his hair.

"No! Not now! Subaru, please…"  
"Petra, h-honey."

Petra was surprised, definitely, Subaru would only call her that in truly intimate moments between them, so she looked down to see his tired, smiling face.

"Petra, I need you to look after Flora and Vega. They'll need someone to guide and teach em', while I'm-"  
"-Don't say that! You can't go! I already lost Bruce, I don't want to lose you too!"

"I'll be...watching no...doubt about...it."  
"Subaru...PLEASE!"

She began to truly cry as she feared his departure from this world.

"...I…"  
"Huh?"  
"I only regret that...I couldn't save them."  
"Subaru…"

Subaru also began to cry, gritting his teeth as he hugged Petra back.

"God...I just, I just wish...I could've saved them."  
"...You and Bruce did everything to try and free them, let someone else handle it now."  
"...But, they'll-"  
"-If they wake up, someday in the future, I'll be there to welcome them first! Me and Beatrice-chan will continue! All of us will keep working on the ice. You have my word!"  
"...Thank you, petra."

His eyes began to falter in their blinking. So Petra pulled him up to her and landed a deep kiss to him. She then held his cheeks, looking into his hazel eye and the very menacing cybernetic one he was gifted years ago, rubbing her hand on his mechanical hand.

"Subaru, I love you."  
"Me too. I love you too, Natsuki Petra."  
"...I…"  
"Tell Shaula...Vega, Flora and Beatrice...I love them too."  
"Su-"  
"-Petra...don't forget to keep the mayonnaise love going on in this...house…"  
"D-Don't talk about dumb things like that!...that's not important…"  
"...Hehe.."

Subaru had a wry smile form, so Petra gently brushed his hair.

"Do you regret this life, Subaru?"  
"Ah."

Subaru had a flash of memories flood out at him. Every moment from the time of his birth, his childhood, entering this new world and meeting Batman.

The silver haired beauty, the sky blue maid.

All of his triumphs and failures.

The trust he gained, and lost.

Friends who had grown old alongside him and the ones who passed on too early.

The deaths he had suffered.

The other versions of himself.

The conversation he once had with Bruce...

* * *

While trapped in the Void, Bruce was able to witness these last things...Two multiverses outside their own, one where Subaru was in the Pleiades Watchtower with no memories of his past and being constantly killed by someone or soemthing; and the other where he had just battled Sirius in the Watergate City.

Referring them as Alpha and Beta Universes.

...Or a Winkle Nano Timeline. And a Lava Nano Timeline…

Or the WN Universe and LN Universe.

Subaru thought how he was quite lucky. He didn't have to deal with the troubles of the world, but still wished his other selves all the best.

* * *

As he his thoughts shifted back on this single moment between them. Subaru smiled up at his wife, mother of his child, and let tears drop down his cheeks. His left eye began darkening and his hand began to go almost as cold as his metal one...

 **"Are you kidding me? I'd die to live like this all over again."**  
"Subaru…"  
"I...I just, love-"

"Subaru…?"

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

.

.

.

 **Natsuki Subaru was dead. **

_"SUBARUUUUU! UWAAGHhhhhhHHHHH!"_

Petra wailed and cried profusely.

* * *

In the other room, Beatrice suddenly began to have tears escape her eyes.

"Beatrice-nee chan? What's wrong?"

Beatrice couldn't speak, but instead fell to the ground and began clawing the ground. Crying and sobbing.

"You promised...YOU PROMISED! I...Betty is going to be...lonely, I suppose."

She raised her head, crying even as Vega and Flora hugged the weeping spirit.

" _ **NATSUKI SUBARU!"**_

Her scream echoed all throughout the halls, sending out a breeze out into the city. Giving everyone a sense of painful loss. Shaula returned to see the sight before her...but all she did was stare at Subaru as her eyes lost their splendor, tears flooding out of them. Her reaction was the surest sign of a broken spirit.

* * *

Afterwards, a few months later...Sarah went to check on Frederica, who was despondent the whole time in her room. She gazed out the window of the rainy day…

"Yes, it's still pouring isn't it?"  
"Yes."

Sarah felt around the room with a stick, helping her navigate the room. Yes, she was blind now.

An after effect of her own Od being slowly eaten away.

She sat next to Frederica patting her head. Yet, she felt Frederica begin leaning on her.

"Where are the kids?"  
"They went off to visit the Natsuki household."  
"Even after all this time, we're still so close."  
"Yes, we will always be close to that family. That's what kept both sides going hasn't it?"

Frederica then turned her head and saw the smile on Sarah's face, though her eyes showed that they could process anything in front of them.

But…

"Sarah, thank you for everything."  
"What are you…?"

She was hugged tightly, surprising her, but also bearing her heart for the one thing, she dreaded.

"F-Frederica?"  
"...Please take care of them."  
"Huh?"  
"Sarah, swear to me you will take care of my son and daughter. Swear to me on your family's honor, you'll love my children like they were your own."  
"...Idiot."  
"HUH?!"  
"I've always done that. They're my family, and until my dying breath I'll do anything and everything for them."  
"...Thank you, Sarah."

She hugged her tightly, making Sarah giggle at her affection.

Then she saw it.

See it...

Saw it...

In the darkness she was able to see alone, a being of light came forward. It wasn't human. In fact...yes, she recognized the shape of it.

She knew who it was.

"P-Patrsche-chan?"

The light shaped as the Ground Dragon was followed by other figures, they walked over next to her, nodded their heads and reached their hands out...helping up a feminine figure.

The figures looked over at Sarah.

The first one waved at her, flashing a peace sign.

"S-Subaru?"

He disappeared.

Patrasche wagged her tail and bowed her head.

"Wait."

She disappeared.

The feminine figure gave a courteous bow and seemed to blow a kiss.

"No...NO this is…"

She disappeared.

The final one, a tall and imposing figure, kneeled down a bit and touched her cheek. She felt nothing from it, but the emotions welled out of her.

"BRUCE…"

The light disappeared. She was alone again in the darkness. Sarah now would weep openly as she hugged tightly her friend. She wasn't moving. Not breathing. But Sarah felt, at least, she was at peace.

Now, it was only Sarah and Beatrice left to care for them….

* * *

At the funeral, Garfiel was crying, with his wife Mimi and his children group hugging him; as they walked on, next to Sarah, was the children of Bruce. Alejandra with her short black hair covered her mouth with a tissue, crying openly about her mother.

Kerberos soon looked over at thw woman who was like his second mother.

He himself looked like a combination of Bruce's muscular physique and his mothers lovely beauty.

His sharp fangs twisted as he had a hard time speaking.

"Sarah-kaa san...what do you think my dad would say?"  
"Yes, knowing Bruce, he'd tell you to be strong."  
"Right...but can I ask for something?"  
"Go on."

He stopped his movement, making Sarah and Alejandra stop as well.

Alejandra could see Kerberos...tearing up.

"C-can I have just this one moment? Of weakness?"  
"Kerberos…"

"Please...I'll…"

His scrunched up as he couldn't contain the pain he was feeling.

"After today, I'll never be weak again. Please, Sarah kaa san...Let me be weak this once…"

Sarah grabbed him in the most tightest hug she could muster.

"Kerberos, this isn't being weak. It's alright, let it out."

"...Mom...Dad…"

He wept and wailed into her chest as he fell to his knees, but Sarah kept up with him, comforting him. Alejandra joined in the hug, everyone there knew to let the family be…

..

..

.

.

* * *

Now, Petra was waving at the first arrivals to come.

"Kerberos! Alejandra!"

Alejandra waved back, her short black hair tied down with a red headband shining elegantly in the sunlight. She had on a simple black dress with red buttons and adorned red gloves.

Kerberos nodded to his aunt. He was wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular physique and some green shorts, matching his eye color.

Next to them, using her cane to get around, Sarah smiled ahead, now she wore an elegant light blue wrapping over her now unusable eyes.

"Hi Sarah."  
"Yes, it is good to see you again...Ah...poor choice of words."  
"No, no, I understand what you mean."  
"Hmmmm...Beatrice."

Beatrice walked over and shook her hand.

"Greetings Sarah, I suppose."  
"Yes, it's been a little while."  
"Betty has been busy with all sorts of things."

Kerberos squatted down and shook her hand.

"Hello Aunt Beatrice."  
"Kerberos, you're shaping up to be a fine young man. Almost like...him, I'd say, I suppose."  
"That is truly a great compliment Aunt. I'll take it to heart."  
"Ahahaha, and so serious…"

She looked up at his green eyes with fondness.

"You are his son."

Kerberos closed his eyes and smiled at her words. Alejandra then patted her head and smiled down at her.

"Aunty, did you get taller?"  
"Stupidity! Betty is a spirit, this form is the only form I can have, I suppose!"  
"Well, if you were taller you'd be able to get into adult places no problem, I mean...if Aunty is into that sort of thing, Kehehehe!"

She laughed into her hands, making Beatrice blush immensely.

"Disgusting, I suppose! It seems you picked up some bad qualities whenever Bruce took you to the city with him!"  
"Nahhhh, Dad always made sure to keep a close eye on me. I picked up this talk from Uncle Su!"  
"Even after his passing, Subaru is causing such mischief, I suppose!"

She imagined Subaru sticking his tongue out at her while giving a peace sign, all the while Batman was winding up himself for a quick jab to the back of his head.

It made her happy.

* * *

Then, more arrived and Kerberos waved at them.

"Brother! Welcome."  
"Hiiiii, Ker-aniki."

Shambling over was an elegant figure of pure feminine charm, slicked back magenta hair that stopped at the back of the neck, and the eye color was purple, forming that way over the years and a orange jumpsuit, with several gold chains adorned around the neck.

This was the kind of person that would be hit on by any man who saw them...yet they didn't know.

This wasn't a girl. It was Nemesis Wayne. A guy.

"Soooo, we're not late for once. Hmmmm, that's good then. Look momma, we made it."  
"Hahhhh, I guess that's something then."  
"It's aaaaa miracle!"

Sekhmet was walking right behind him, wearing a much more traditional formal dress than her old one she would wear and now she was walking instead of shambling around; the results of Bruce's rehabilitation courses. Her job was the bookkeeping of residents who lived in the complex.

They made it over and Sekhmet was hugged by Flora.

"Aunt Sekhmet! How are you?"  
"Fine child. Hahhhhh, It's good to see you again."

She patted her head and looked over at Vega who was dusting herself after finishing things up. Sekhmet nodded to her and she flashed her a thumbs up, with a quick smirk to boot.

Sekhmet turned her head.

"Well look it's the Juukulius Clan."

Julius walked ahead of the family to bow respectfully. He still owre his knight uniform, but now had a 'man bun' haircut to show his own passage of time.

"Sorry for the late arrival, we had to prepare somethings with Kaya."  
"Is she not coming?"  
"Maybe later, her duties as Prime Minister are quite stacking."  
"Hm, I guess so."

It was true, Kaya Juukulius was always swamped with work as Lugnica's second democratically elected Prime Minister. Lugnica was able to change to this political structure thanks to Felt using her royal abilities to change the structure of the kingdom, or country, at least.

It was still ever so grateful to the Dragon, but now the country was referred to the Dragon Nation of Lugnica.

Much like how Gusteko was now the United Union of Gusteko.

"Anyways, it is excellent to see you all."

Right behind him Carmilla nodded and said hello meekly to everyone, all the while cradling their baby girl Hailey, and all the purple haired, yellow eyed cuteness that she was.

Carmilla did seem to smile when she looked down at her baby girl. Julius saw this and smiled, giving a small kiss to the top of her head, making her blush immensely and actually use the baby as shield to hide her face, making the others laugh.

Their handsome son, Justice, who had his hair slicked back, but with spiked ends arrived, he wore a suit similar to his father but had on a long green scarf just like his mother and he had a sheathed rapier sword. He smiled, but kept it as that, he was known as being a person who hardly ever spoke...due to his voice sounding quite feminine and alluring, something he had issues with, himself.

Tivey arrived as well, now wearing a quite nice suit to show his changed status, alongside him was Joshua who was fixing his monocle. They both bowed respectfully-

* * *

"YO! HERE WE ARE!"  
"HEY! HEY! THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!"

Everyone sighed, but it was one of comfort and not annoyance. They all turned around to see Felt and her daughter arrive. Felt was wearing black coat that went down to her feet...standing next to Boudica, who was clearly taller than her.

Boudica was a pretty girl with a chignon hairstyle held by a kerchief. Still, this went against her clothing sense; as she wore men's clothes and was stated to have an athletic figure with her muscles being tight and easily seen. Indeed, one would say she was a tomboy.

Kerberos went over and nodded to her.

"Heya! How my siblings doing?"  
"Fine Boudica, I see you haven't skipped on your practice then."

"Are you crazy? Dad would kick my ass in the afterlife if he found out either one of us did something like that!"

She patted his back, making even him grunt from her strength. But he smiled back at her...then all of the others ran over and got into a group hug, dragging even Justice and Nemesis along, but they didn't mind...all that was missing was.

"Hi guys."  
"OH! LOOK! It's Otto and Laura!"

Otto waved as his grey haired, blue eyed daughter bowed a bit, but she was soon grabbed and forced into the group hug, startling her and making her face tomato red. Otto sighed as he was the sole guardian of this bundle of pride, having been abandoned by his fiance long ago...thus making him a single father. Still, he cared for his daughter, even if it ate up his non existent energy.

Indeed, these group of teens knew each other well and grew up together, facing hardship, learning about the world and training to become strong.

An extended family, not by blood...but still a family nonetheless.

Just then, more people were coming, making Boudica grin happily.

"Hiya guys!"  
"Uncle Garf! Aunt Mimi!"

The two waved happily as well as their children…

"Now say hey kids! That means all ya. Perry, Dorry, Ebin, Zhivago, Kuri, Hato, Kimi, Gao and Kashu. Go on."  
" **HI-YA!"**

Everyone was never used to the fact at the amount of kids Garfiel and Mimi had, and everyone fondly remembered the scoldings Frederica would give her little brother about it.

Soon enough everyone turned their gazes to the small lady Mimi...and prayed for her.

"Hey! Wha's wit' th' prayers fer? I trea' my wife jus' alrigh'!"

"Teheheehehe!"

Mimi couldn't help but hold her husband's hand and laugh wholeheartedly.

"Uncle Garf, how is Anastasia-san doing?"  
"Hm...good, she's still havin' t' decide on whether she's gonna marry a suitor or nah."  
"What do you think?"  
"If she doesn't love em' she shouldn'. If she's worried she can make her adopted kid take over da company as head.."  
"Her kid...Alzbeta-chan right?"  
"Yeah, cute kid."  
"Well, as long as she's healthy."

Just behind them, Minerva arrived, wearing a white cloak covering her body. She winked at them, just as Typhon walked by. She had grown to be a lovely young lady and her hair was now a bit longer and waved down. Next up...was Meili…

"Hi~! Hope everyone didn't wait too long~!"

She was beyond gorgeous...with Garfiel being reminded of Elsa in terms of beauty...and body proportions, though Meili didn't think anything of it.

The three ladies were known as The Three Maidens of the East, known as being the most gorgeous adventurers known to mankind. Still, in terms of strength they were just behind an adventurers group known as the Skull Band. But that was another matter.

* * *

Right after them, Liliana made her way to them all...looking the same as she ever did. It was quite shocking when one thought long and hard about it.

"Well well, looks like everyone is here! Nice nice!"

When she said that, Vega put on a sad expression.

"But…"

Flora patted her shoulder softly.

"One day, she'll come. Give it time."  
"Sure."

Shaula was once again a no show. After Subaru died, she fell into a deep depression and decided to get her mind in check. Even at protest of Petra and Beatrice, she left the Estate and went on a journey of self-discovery. It was now years later, and she was nowhere to be seen, though rumors stated she was in Vollachia. Vega missed her mother, but decided to move on without her, even if she did want her by her side.

She would always be welcome back though.

"That's right, Petra."  
"Hm? What is it Minerva?"  
"I stopped by the Complex to see Daphne, she said as soon as she finishes her work she'll be here, but she also gave me this."  
"Hm? A letter."  
"Yeah, it arrived just now."

They all gathered around and took a look, seeing the envelope was pink colored. Petra opened the letter and read the contents.

" _Dear all who are reading this,_

 _Though I could not be there, I wish to give my condolences to the three in question._

 _Bruce Wayne._

 _Natsuki Subaru._

 _Frederica Baumann Wayne._

 _I pray for their peace and hope for all of you to be well._

 _We may meet again someday, but not today._

 _When the time comes, please, save me a seat._

 _With love,_

 _An old friend…"_

They all paused after a small pink petal fell out of the letter and landed on the grassy ground.

"Momma, who sent this?"

Petra looked over at Flora a bit surprised, but then looked over at Garfiel. He smiled and nodded at her, then she looked over at Beatrice who did the same.

"Like it said Flora...an old friend."

* * *

On the other side of the world, a long pink haired woman with a business suit on was watching the sakura leaves dance around in the wind. She heard the door open and like any good receptionist, she bowed and answered accordingly.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

Her red eyes reflected the image of a certain dog faced fellow.

"Not going?"  
"And you?"  
"Didn't get permission, so nope."  
"Well that's too bad."  
"But what about you?"  
"...Not yet. Someday I'll go, but it isn't the time or place just yet."  
"So complicated, but I guess that's what's kept you going huh?"  
"Of course, you shouldn't underestimate a powerful person like me Halibel-san."

Halibel laughed...but then turned a bit cheeky.

"Coming from the 'Hurricane' herself, I should take this seriously."  
"And words from the 'Admirer' should be taken with a grain of salt."

She smiled at him, even if she longed to see her old friends again, she had one friend make a promise to her, and until she had it fulfilled, she would remain in her new home…

* * *

Now the festivities had begun.

This was biannual event in which these families would party in front of the graves of their old allies, lovers and comrades. Feeling that they would want to see how much they have gotten along, especially Subaru himself.

Liliana sung a tune as Laura got closer to sit next to Kerberos, even if it looked like she was going to pass out doing so.

Nemesis was conversing with Typhon who would slap her knees, finding his words funny.

Minerva was cradling Hailey as she smiled up at her aunt of sorts.

Meili was drinking a glass of milk mixed with rum as she was clearly poking fun at Garfiel being the submissive type in his relationship, even if feabley tried to deny it.

Beatrice rested her head on Flora's lap, as she softly played with the spirit's hair.

Alejandra handed a cup to Sarah who patted her head as thanks.

Sure enough, the time came for Liliana and Alejandra to sing a song for them, everyone cheering them on.

First they decided to sing a song Bruce seemed to sing to himself when he thought no one was looking or when he was putting his kids to sleep, and it was ' _Rockin Robin by Bobby Day'_.

After that, a song Subaru taught them, ' _Time Out of Mind by Steely Dan"_ , which did make Petra tear up, remembering Subaru singing the song to her on one of their anniversaries.

And finally, they sang the ' _L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole',_ a song Frederica seemed to like to hear Bruce sing to her on their own anniversaries.

There was a swell of emotions as everyone could sense the memories of happy, sad, endearing and heart wrenching moments swirl around their minds. Even so, they continued the festivities, they continued the happy moments...because it's what they would all want.

Kerberos looked over the joyous events as Laura rested her head on his shoulder.

It was peaceful, even if the skies grew dark.

"HUH?!"

Everyone got up immediately, noticing the sky growing darker. They all turned back to look at the capital…

 **Only to see a colossal being made of what appeared to be metal standing in the middle of the capital.**

* * *

"The hell is that?!"

Melili screamed this out, as everyone could see the shining green eyes emanating from the being, and the green mouth it had as well, it's face almost skeletal in appearance, steam escaping it. Garfiel pointed at it suddenly.

"Wai' a fuckin' sec! I know tha' thing! Righ' Julius!"  
"You're right Garfiel. That's is without a doubt, Gallipoli Umbra!"

Without even a second, Kerberos answered back.

"Wait, Gallipoli?! Wasn't he part of that coup d'etat in Vollachia two years ago?!"  
"Yes Kerberos, he and six other generals tried to take over the kingdom and kill Priscilla-sama, due to her friendly attitude towards Lugnica and the treaty we signed years ago. They lost thanks to the intervention of Zulu Creed and the Great Spirit Gustav. But...they were imprisoned."  
"Well, now they aren't and I assume that the other six generals are probably here as well!"  
"Indeed, no doubt to vent their anger on our country!"

Now the festivities were over, Kerberos and the others looking at the gravestones, as if speaking to them.

"What was it you called it? The never ending battle?"

He smiled and they all bowed apologetically at the graves.

Flora put on a somber look as they began to move out.

"Next time, it'll be better. I promise poppa."

Seeing that the giant was about to launch a punch to very ground, Boudica pulled out her weapon, gifted to her by her own father.

The God Slayer Sword.

She looked over at Nemesis.

"Fast Toss!"  
"Weeee haven't done that in a while, are you-"  
"-Just do it!"

He nodded and used his levitation magic to lift a piece of earth up from the ground and shoot her forward. She flew across the air and was now careening towards the giant. Gallipoli saw her coming towards him.

"That's! Grr...The Star Smasher, Boudica Wayne."

He shifted his fist upwards now, leaving the citizens below it safe, but now aimed it at Boudica. But she actually kicked the air and ran across his arm and dashed to him. His green eyes began to shine, making her kick off him again and he fired eye beams out and they sliced two nearby mountains in half. But now she kicked the air again and landed a kick on his jaw. Making him lose his balance.

Watching the punch land and the resulting massive shockwave, everyone made their move to head into the fight. Julius kissed Carmilla softly.

"Take care of the others, okay?"  
"Sure thing, be safe Julius."  
"I will."

She the patted her son on the head and he nodded to her worries.

Thus the fighters had gathered near Nemesis:

Julius Juukulius.

Galexia.

Justice Juukulius.

Garfiel Tinsel.

Kerberos B. Wayne.

Alejandra B. Wayne.

Natsuki Flora.

Natsuki Vega.

Beatrice.

Julius unsheathed his blade as Galexia got to begin shining brilliantly.

"Nemesis, tell us how many there are!"

Using his Divine Protection of Mind Strength, Nemesis used psychic abilities to scan the entire city and found the giant and six individuals in the city.

"Giant aaaaand six others."  
"Okay, that means it's just the Generals. Get us over there."  
"OOOOOOKAAAAY."

The earth lifted under them and now they were floating on a piece of the ground. THey all looked down at the others who were staying behind. With a quick reassuring nod, Nemesis had the piece of earth levitate away at dazzling speed.

Petra put a hand on her chest and made a sour face.

"Honestly, jumping into trouble like that."

She turned to once again to look at the gravestones, smiling with Sekhmet and Sarah.

* * *

Now passing through the buildings, they all decided to split up and take down the forces, but also…

"Something is bothering me about the attack."  
"Wha' da ya mean, Kerberos?"  
"Uncle Garf, doesn't this attack stink of the Anti-Life Society?"  
"...Itda make sense."  
"Then let's send some to the Estate, make sure everything is fine."

Nemesis agreed and continued the rock forward, all the while, Kerberos, Vega, Beatrice and Justice got off to face the invaders; the rest of them headed for the estate.

Kerberos landed on the ground and looked at his metal bracelet.

'Time to work."

Pushing on it, it began covering his entire body in a silver metal suit; hands now had claws and a green flaming cape sprouted out of his back. A helmet formed covering his entire face and all, and left only two green blazing eyes to see around, once they did, two horns stuck upwards, like pointed ears.

Finally on his chest a shining green symbol appears; a bat symbol.

 **THE BATMAN HAD APPEARED ON THE BATTLEFIELD.**

* * *

Jumping up he leaped around the rooftops and kicked off the corner of a nearby ledge where he saw a dark hooded spindly man, comprising himself in a skin tight suit with metal pads covering certain parts of his body, physically he was gifted with sharp claws, teeth and long lanky legs. The adversary was running through the streets slicing apart knights and guards trying to stop him. So Kerberos dashed forward and the two adversaries faced each other. The strange hooded person pulled out double edged sword and sliced away, but Batman dodged each strike and used a palm thrust to bash him into a carriage. The man rubbed his lips as he spat out blood, his hideous yellow spiral eyes narrowed.

"Ahhhh, Batman."  
"And you...If I recall you are the Twin Blade, Mathrafal."  
"Even here we're famous!"  
"Famous for being traitors and criminals...and I think you know what I do to criminal scum."  
"HA! Ahhhhh, but I heard the original Batman died already, you, you're just a bum wearing his title!"

As he zipped forward, he saw how Batman's green cape transformed into a swarm of bats that attacked, biting, pricking and slicing him. Mathrafal growled as he sliced around himself rapidly pushing away the bats and cutting some nearby buildings into pieces, but as he grinned, he saw the bats return being a cape...for a Batman who was now only inches away from his face.

Before he could react to those blazing green eyes, he was socked across the face and his body blasted through several buildings. Slamming to a halt into one, he roared as he spun around his two sided sword, both blades glowing red. Batman kicked around the side of buildings, zig zagging around the street.

"Fire Magic huh?"

Mathrafal dashed forward as well, but he saw Batman pull out two small compact blades out and made his knives shine light green.

"AHHHH! Don't make a fool out of me, Wannabe Batman!"  
"I. AM. BATMAN!"

They traded slices as the very ground began being sliced apart by their competing strikes. But it was when Mathrafal stabbed into the ground, and caused an explosion, that made most of the block collapse into a massive crater.

Jumping out of the smoke and debris, Mathrafal laughed to his heart's content.

"Ahhh, did the wannabe Batman get-"  
"-I'd ask you to refrain from breaking any more of my city...but it'd be a waste of breath."

Hearing a voice behind himself, Mathrafal turned around.

 **Only to be punched with such force, it dislocated his neck; killing him.**

Batman had his giant green wings of light flap once, as he only caught the two sided sword and let Mathrafal's body plummet back into the ground.

"Justice has been served."

He then flew sideways and headed for the giant fighting his half sister.

* * *

Justice ran through a destroyed storefront, confronting a lion demi-human who had two dual wielding axes. He roared as slammed the ground, causing the very ground around them to cave in, for a display of power. Justice got his rapier ready, the lion demi-human tried to cut him in half, combining wind magic with his slice, but only cut two buildings in half. Justice looked down as he was already over him...and stabbed downward, with such precision, such power and speed, one would have thought he stabbed straight through the very world itself.

The lion demi-human, who was actually named Owain, dropped his axes and slumped face first into the ground. Slamming his head into some debris.

Justice finally touchdowned on the floor with grace and sheathed back his sword.

The Impaling Grace, Justice Juukulius, had finished his task.

* * *

Flora carefully looked around as she was cautious about her approach...then she saw Batman fly through the air, assuring her his fight was over. She happily sighed, but then noticed a shadow, so she back-flipped away from the strike.

From a destroyed building, a woman with two staffs appeared, though her demi-human blood was evident, showing that her ears were wolf ears. In her hands were drill like javelins.

"Sorry, but I just can't trust any Lugnican right now, not even one as cute as you."  
"That is a nice compliment, if it weren't for the fact that you're attacking my home."  
"Right, but your country is such a curse upon the world, it sort of deserves it."  
"...Is it now?"

Flora gave a surprisingly dark look to her opponent, pulling from her dress, a sword hilt...with no blade attached to it…

"Hahaha! What the hell, you going to toss that at my face or something?! Useless!"

She stabbed into the air, and using wind magic and water magic combined, fired a spiral bullet-like shot out at her. But Flora focused and from the sheath was a flexible sword, but it was incredibly thin and seemed almost more like a whip than anything. It was so long it could go around her three times, and she used it to break apart the attack, sending pieces of it through the building behind it, littering it in holes. Flora stared at her as she readied another strike.

But Flora twirled, just like Sarah had taught her, keeping her feet firm, like her father had taught her, and keeping her power and balance in check, just like Bruce showed her. She visualized and in sudden bursts of speed, she spun the whip like blade around and around, slicing apart the air and any attacks that came close to her. Seeing no choice, the woman dashed forward intending to pierce through her.

She did, laughing...but Flora sighed and she turned into a puff of smoke.

"THE FUCK?"

Flora emerged from her shadow and stabbed through he shoulder...removing herself from the blade she fired back, but her shots were blocked by some small blades Flora kicked off the ground. She then made her way to Floar, seeing that the whip's end was too far away now to stab her, so she used her strength to try and pierce at Flora's skull.

But Flora blocked it.

"WHAT?!"

She had a small compact shield with her, and used it to great use, she then side stepped and actually made the blade move somewhat have the flat side onto her shoulder, using it as almost a battering ram and tackling her away. Once again, she tried stabbing her, but Flora used a free foot to place it on another flat side lifting it in a ballerina pose shifting it over and blocking the strike, then using a free hand...she pushed her hand up and spun in the air in a fierce display of skill. Slicing the area to bits.

The woman backed up...but found herself losing her footing, realizing too late that her left foot had been cut off.

"GRGGH!"

She fried a barrage of shots at Flora but she seemingly dnced as elegantly as one could, using the movement to have the flat blade knock away all the hits, all the while kicking off her boots.

What infuriated the woman most, was the fact that Flora looked so calm and collected, as if this was easy to her.

She kicked off the ground and had the drill like spear glow blue and vast gusts of wind surrounded it.

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! YOU FUCKING NATSUKI BASTARD!"  
"...Saying that...I have no choice but to."

Flora sighed harshly as she glared at her quickly arriving opponent. That was when the woman, named Iora Namu, saw Flora's feet. Covered in scars, too many to count, a sign of the ardorous training she put herself through to master her signature weapon.

"Now...I'll have you dead. Even without my 'Skycalibur'...I can end you."  
"Fuck off-"

Yet! Flora scraped her feet forward, and had the blade swirl around her in rapid spins, dazzling the opponent, but she shook her head, realizing she was heading towards doom. She jumped back, but the end of the blade blasted ahead and stabbed through her uninjured shoulder, then, using the shield around her arm...Flora used her shield to have it rub against the blade, sliding forward with such force that the ground was giving way with her movement. Unable to do a thing...she watched as Flora made it to her, and had her feet press down, making the pavement crack immensely. The last thing she was looking at were those pair of cyan eyes, reflecting her panicking face.

"Fu-"

Flora backflipped, but using her feet, and only her strong steel like feet, she kicked off Iora's head.

Landing safely, she focused and the Skycalibur, a name given by her own father to the blade in question, returned to its hilt.

She then...quickly checked her dress up and down, sighing as she dusted it off.

"Momma worked so hard on this too! Jeez. I'll have to wash it later, at least no blood got on it."

She then saw an explosion nearby.

"Oof...Hope sis doesn't destroy the city more than the bad guys."

* * *

Beatrice and Vega were staring at two girls in white cloaks, both twins with brown hair and jade eyes.

"Look dear Anya, our opponents are the Great Spirit and the child of the former Great Sage."  
"Yes dear Maya, though possibly tough they are no match for us."

Both gave an annoying giggle, as Vega simply walked closer and Beatrice stayed back, crossing her arms as if she was beyond bored.

"Oh? Does the Great Spirit, think we are no challenge to her?"  
"Oh? Does she underestimate us? Or overestimate this girl?"

Beatrice scoffed at them as she fixed her pink scarf.

"Betty has not enough time to be playing with children like you, I suppose. My contracted partner is more than enough for you two."

Vega cracked her knuckles as her hair danced in the sudden breeze, most likely from a nearby stomp by the giant.

Anya pointed and laughed at Vega.

"HAHAHA! As if a girl who holds the title of Light and Shadow could ever take us on. That means you only specialize in two magics!"  
"Yes sister, in out case...We were BOTH born with the Divine Protection of Sorcery. We are masters of all magic!"

Anya stepped forward having orbs of different colors float around her, showing she was capable of using all six elements.

Beatrice raised her brows for a moment, being reminded of Roswaal...but smirked.

"It won't be enough, I suppose."  
"Foolish spirit! Watch as we-"

Anya had her head punched to blood chunks by Vega.

Her sister watched in horror as her sister was killed so quickly, not even being able to finish her sentence. Vega looked over to her, as blood blessed her lovely face.

"That was the problem. You two rely too much on magic, just like the others back in the old days."

"C...CUNT!"

Maya fired a plethora of magic attacks out destroying entire blocks in front of her.

She panted and heaved as she fired enough magic to wipe entire armies...but noticed Beatrice was standing there dusting herself off.

"HK!"  
"Little girl, I hope you know...that your time has come to a finale, I suppose."

Beatrice instantly disappeared, making Maya panic as she looked around trying to find her opponent. Now just noticing, in absolute terror, that she took her eyes off of Vega.

She felt the surge of mana behind her, slowly turning her head and seeing Vega aiming a large spear of light right at her, easily three times her own size.

"A….A…"  
"Stumped for words? Well better pick some last good ones, if you don't want your last moments to suck."  
"A...A-AL GOA!"

She fired a ball of fire, twice her own size...only for Beatrice to swat it away with a shockwave, now that she was standing in front of her partner, a promise she had made with Subaru to help take care of his daughters in his place.

She did so, intending to take care of the Natsuki Family, for the next thousands years left of her life.

Vega tossed the spear at such speed, steam escaped from under her feet. Maya watched as her barrier broke into pieces, eyes turning white she spoke.

"Oh, dear, G-"

She was blasted to smithereens, leaving not even a speck of ash left of her, only a crater that formed there was evidence of her existence. Vega stared at it, only quietly fixing her cloak, the very one her father gave as a gift, one month before he died.

Beatrice walked over and held hands with her.

"Beatrice?"

"It's nothing to worry about Vega, they were in the wrong, I suppose."

"I know, but thanks Beatrice."

They let a small breeze blow by them as the watched the giant fire more eye beams, but still missing his intended target, and further witnessing the giant get hit by something and fly over the walls that protected the capital and straight atop of the woods.

A truly unbelievable sight.

* * *

Garfiel found his target, an ogre...very rare species in any place, using a warhammer to break apart several buildings. The ogre instantly knew his foe well.

"Grr! Kararagi's Strongest Shield! Garfiel Tinsel!"

"Yup! Didn' expec' ta see my amazin' self here did ya!"  
"Kararagi is very well known for being chummy with Lugnica! No surprise you're here! GRR!"

He swung his warhammer at him, but Garfiel stopped it with one arm and motioned it away from him, kicking off the ground and landing a knee to his chin, sending him up into the air, but the ogre let out a yell and shot out a sonic roar. Garfiel smirked at the that.

"URYAH!"

He let out his own sonic shout and the two attacks canceled each other out. Garfiel landed a punch into his abdomen, making the Ogre retaliate by punching him into the ground, but Garfiel spun himself in a display of physical prowess, and to show he took no damage. The ogre, named Hurtur aimed his warhammer downward, intending to crush Garfiel. Garfiel saw his moment and, decided not to use his twin shields. He grabbed the ground and tore it from the earth, taking with him a giant slab of rock and dirt. He tossed it up, making Hurtur break it apart, but he did not see Garfiel blasting through the debris.

Garfiel punched through his chest and then used a sonic yell to scream into his ear, breaking apart his brain inside his skull. Garfiel then launched his body into a nearby fountain, destroying it and burying Hurtur's body further into the dirt.

Garfiel landed with his feet to the ground, forming a crater underneath his feet, he then proceeded to hop on his toes and yawn.

"Tha' was kinda pointless."

He then turned his head and saw in the far distance, the giant Gallipoli, swat down Boudica...only for her to jump straight into the air slice upward, knocking him back.

* * *

Now arriving at the Estate, everyone jumped off the floating piece of earth, just in time for Nemesis to toss it to the side of the building, showing a man wearing armor covering him from head to toe.

"Stuuuupid, I could sense your thoughts nearby."

"Hmph!"

The armored man, easily recognized as a member of the Anti-Life Society blasted fire magic forward...only for it to be broken apart by Alejandra.

"TSK! The Red…"Blazing Darkness, Alejandra Wayne!"  
"Hey there, I'd so love it if you didn't attack my lovely brother, okay?"  
"And what!? Take a killing blow from the "Imperceptible Reach" himself, Nemesis Wayne?! As a member of our society, I'm not dishonoring us enough to die of such incompetence."

He created a whip of ice and swung it around himself, using an glacier to launch himself and swing the whip out. This annoyed Alejandra as she used fire blasts underneath her feet and launched herself forward, past the end of the whip. Nemesis sensed another Society member coming close, to easily assassinate him.

"When you tryyyyy to kill someone, you should have your mind clear of unnecessary thought."

He then levitated a piece of the earth up and launched it at the invisible assassin. Forcing the attacker to jump back and removing his invisible cloak, showing he was a fox demi-human, wearing an extravagant kimono.

"Damn!"

He tossed several throwing knives, but they stopped right before his face, floating in mid air. Nemesis sighed as he used a tired wrist swing to have them fly back. The fox demi-human used expert flips to get away from them, but noticed it...Nemesis used a flat piece of the earth to make him fly forward and rain pieces of sharp rock down at him, the fox did everything to dodge them...but two pierced his shoulders.

"GAhh!"  
"Sorry, but I reaaaaally don't have to play around...I have to finish this. I'm reaaaally hungry."

He then reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out three metal orbs, just small enough to fit in his palms. He then had them spin around in his hands rapidly before they began floating just above his hand…

They flung forward and began dancing around...through Nemesis's opponent. Through his stomach, hands, legs, shoulder, mouth and finally all three of them curved around and round through his head and face. Finally they shot through his neck, obliterating it, and flew back into Nemesis's waiting palm.

"Hahhhhh."

Nemesis did as his mother would, as the opponent fell to the ground, covered in countless holes.

* * *

Alejandra sung a loud screech as fire spat out of her mouth covering a large section of the area. The armored society member then kicked off the ground and created spikes all around his arms, intending to finish her off with several slices across her pretty face.

He stomped the ground and an ice spike shot out of the ground right in front of her. She tilted her head and dodged the attack, but now the armored man punched across the ice and had his fist careening towards her. She then backed her body into an arch and swung her fist as well, but her arm transformed into black fur and claws...the claws of a panther.

The hits collided, creating a crater underneath their feet.

But her clenched clawed fist began breaking the ice fist, the armored man grunted as he prepared to have his other free fist to punch her sides. But Alejandra saw the fist coming towards her and had her tail grab on his arm and using her own free arm she fired a big sphere of black flame out straight through his chest.

"HYAKKK!"

She motioned herself by pushing away both of his fists and pulling out a retractable bo staff, spinning it around a bit before hitting him twice in the shoulder, jabbing him in the neck...before jumping lightly off the grassy terrain and whacking him on the head. The squishing sound she heard from the strike, proved to her that he was indeed dead. His body slumped to the ground in utter defeat.

"Whew! All this sweating is going to ruin my complexion."

She then breathed in and out doing a simple fa-ri-ma-so test with her voice.

"Didn't use any of my voice magic, but that's good."

Nemesis walked over and noticed they could hear a commotion coming from inside the easte.

"Alejandra!"  
"Yeah, let's go bro!"

They both made their way inside the estate.

* * *

Julius was with Galexia, running through the halls, when they saw three society members, all of their faces hidden by hoods and custom masks, they wore masks...that at time would remind Bruce and Subaru of the dreaded Anti-Monitor.

All of them pulled out staffs and charged forward. Julius exchanged strikes with one, while another one ran across the wall and got behind him, but Julius ducked down and dodged his swing, then using his training from Bruce, he did a flip kick and forced him back while impaling the other in the hand. But his opponent only grunted and and actually did his best to grip the impaling blade and focus his sight on Julius.

"Look. At. Me."

Julius felt himself being lost into his eyes…

"No...GR!...Evil Eye Tribe."

The Evil Eye Tribe were a race from Vollachia that could bewitch and control others with their eyes, though thought to have been destroyed, much like Onis, there seemed to actually only be a handful left.

Julius though, would not fall from this.

"Not today!"

His eyes shined, connection with his spirit was established and he broke through the attempt into his mind. hgrunt clicked his tongue as he focused again...his eyes glew pink.

"Al Kuvar!"

Beams of light shot out of his eyes, slicing and burning the walls and ground, but Julius masterfully dodged them all, before using a speed boost spell to get in front of the grunt and slice his head off.

But remembering the other one, he was hit across the chest with a staff, before headbutted to the wall. Cornered, Julius flipped his body and then kicked off the wall, his sword swing clashing with the staff. Julius then had his sword glow white…

"AL CLAUSIRIA!"

The force pushed the attacker back, but not before he too tired firing eye beams at the knight in question. Still, his shining white blade split apart the beam, making it slice into the floor, walls, and ceiling around him. But before he could do anything, the grunt turned around to face Galexia, she swung her hair and he disappeared into it. She then walked forward stoically...before swinging her hair and having the grunt return...shivering and covered in ice.

He tried to get up, but his trembling body proved otherwise...Galexia aimed her palm at him and sighed.

"Ul Fula."

Slicing wind strikes carved him into pieces.

Galexia ran over and hugged her partner.

"Julius are you okay?!"  
"Of course! I wouldn't someone like that get the better of me."  
"Ha, I know. Just worrisome is all...I hope Justice is okay."  
"...My son should be doing just fine."

His smile reassured her, but then they noticed the third one, the other one they paid no heed to making a run for the hall...only for holes to completely destroy the walls, and then eviscerate him to a bloody pulp. Julius and Galexia both sighed.

"Nemesis-kun, you didn't have to go that far."  
"Right? Me and Julius could have taken care of that."

Nemesis peeked out of the corner and had his three metal orbs return to him.

"Sorry I kindaaaaa panicked."

Alejandra poked the dead corpse with piece of the wall.

"Blegh. You really did a number on him."  
"Like I said, I paaaaanicked!"

She smiled a bit, before they all heard screaming.

They all dashed to the place they suspected they were heading to.

They soon saw a fourth grunt screaming inside of a room, holding his head as he fell to his knees. They all instinctively knew not to go into the room while this spell was activated so Alejandra aimed her fingers at him.

"Goa."

Small shots of black flames fired out and shot through his head and back, sparing him from the attack on his mind.

"The room's defenses are still are working well."  
"Yeah, good thing he seemed weak willed, otherwise he would have made it through the first defense."

Unless one went with Beatrice or was taught the proper procedures, one would have their mind attacked by the torrent of illusion runes woven into the outer walls of the room.

All the defenses.

Spells.

Counter spells.

Teleporting doors and more.

All of it to protect what was inside.

It made Julius silently murmurs to himself.

"Emilia-sama...Rem-dono…"

The room was well known between all families. Bruce and Subaru's own children knew of it, but did not know of the contents inside...until Frederica's death, when Bruce's will gave them permission to enter freely within it. In hopes that the new generation, could continue their work, and find a way to bring those two and the lives inside of them back safely.

Looking at the ice block; one would see Emilia and Rem, in the same position as all those years ago, having not aged a day.

* * *

Now seeing that the room was safe, and Nemesis detected no more intruders they closed the door shut and...saw the Anti-Life Member's body burst into flames...then smoke arose from it, and two orange eyes and a hideous monstrous mouth formed in the smoke.

Everyone recognized it.

Alejandra especially did.

"SCARECROW."  
"My...you were...able...to protect them…"  
"Yes! And we're always going to keep Emilia-san and Rem-san safe from you!"  
"Keep...safe?...Didn't...your...parents...FAIL?"

His stinging words left everyone in a bad mood, wishing the actual thing was here so they could teach him a lesson. Then again, with strength rivaling any one of the Five Great Spirits...it would be dangerous thing to even pretend to wish for.

"See...you...all...again...ha...ha….ha~..."

The smoke dissipated and Scarecrow's eyes and mouth were gone, leaving only a smoldering skeleton.

Nemesis began walking forward, staring at the smoldering corpse.

"Sooooo, this was a distraction. To get to Emilia-san and Rem-san."  
"Horrible. Just the worst."  
"Beeee that as it may Sis...We have to help the others with Gallipoli."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all rushed off to finish off their last and obviously most powerful opponent.

Once outside they saw that the giant was now miles outside of the capital walls and trying his best against both Boudica and Batman, Lugnica's two strongest swordsman.

* * *

Batman used his blazing bright wings to glide past a powerfully fast punch, before launching several yang beams out at the being. Only to watch them bounce off his metal skin.

"Mana resistant skin."

He then rolled in the air dodging three more fast punches, causing nearby treelines to sway from the resulting bursts of wind. Batman felt like communicating…

"Enough! Gallipoli! This fight is over, your forces are defeated!"  
"NO! I will not rest until I kill as many of you as possible!"

His big booming voice echoed for miles.

"This whole battle was a set up the Anti-Life Society! Don't die over something like this!"  
"FOOL!"

He kicked several times in the air, but missed every hit, Batman maneuvering around them in the air. When Lithium landed he had the earth shake around him and caved in the ground.

"Lugnica will pay for the destruction it has wrought into the world! First with Satella...and then...and then that giant that attacked us 15 years ago!"  
"Giant? 15 years ago?"

Beatrice was watching the fight from atop the wall, getting ready to join in with Vega.

She held her breath into her throat as the memory of a certain blue armored being, one of the parties responsible for the state of this world. Batman tossed several explosive shurikens at Gallipoli, only aggravating the giant in question.

"Imbecile! That giant you are talking about is the very one that helped Satella right?! That monster was from the realm of Gotham, just as my father, Deathstroke-dono and Pamela-dono were as well! Lugnica had nothing to do with it attacking your nation!"  
"Then the sin lies with Lugnica's heroes for bringing that beast into our world! And thus, since they are dead, I shall submit justice upon their descendants and allies!"

He tried again and again to strike with jabs and punches, but eventually Boudica rebounded in the air and kicked him across the cheek, even being so small compared to the giant; her kick sent him tumbling to the ground.

He picked himself up as his green eyes shined.

"If I had the strength back then...I would have defeated that giant...I would have defeated it and saved my home from the devastation that befell it-"

Minya spears rained down like a downpour and riddled the giant down to the ground.

Floating high above was Beatrice and Vega.

"Idiot, I suppose."  
"HUH?"  
"Gallipoli...even with the strength you have now, to say that you could have defeated the Anti-Monitor is so laughable, it makes me cease from even cracking a smile."  
"A Great Spirit like yourself...much like Odglass, who allowed that being to free Satella and jumpstart that grueling unknown war, should be quiet!"

Picking himself up he stared up at the two, still the Great Spirit looked down at him with pity.

"At least Betty and the others tried to stop the Society and Envy from having their way, I suppose. And you, well..."  
"Ah!"  
"You were nowhere to be found were you?"

Her narrowed eyes, showed her disapproval over not just his actions for today, but also his inaction from the Forgotten Conflict, taking out his own weakness from back then and the frustrations of his current endeavors out on others.

She disliked his actions.

He disliked her words.

" **GUAAAHHHHH!"**

He quickly jumped into the air, making trees uproot from the ground and the terrain around him to break apart...only for him to be bombarded with boulders and a piece of the city wall, sending him to crash through several miles of trees.

Nemesis was floating on a piece of earth as he levitated more pieces and shot them out at him, keeping him busy.

Vega then had herself and Beatrice fly forward as they met with Batman…

"Vega! Operation Ocean Down!"  
"Really?!"  
"Yes! Now!"  
"G-Got it!"

The two flew ahead as the giant got up, only to eat a straight on kick to the face by Boudica, this hit cracked his face and made blood fly out of his face. That very blood drenched the trees nearby.

Vega and Batman focused aiming their palms at him.

"ULTRA ERMAC!"

A gigantic tear in space appeared behind him, so he stepped his feet into the ground to prevent himself from falling in. But as Boudica was falling back into the ground, she saw Alejandra using her fire magic to fly towards her.

"SIS! GIVE ME A TOSS!"  
"OKAY!"

She grabbed her hands and spun around and around in the air, before she was in position to fire herself forward and toss her sister, with that action, Boudica kicked the air. That very moment sent her to Gallipoli at such a velocity, it was like she was a literal rocket.

She slammed into his abdomen, cracking the steel again and making him have no choice but to begin falling into the void, but he stepped one foot outside of it, desperate not fall for whatever plan they had.

However, Boudica emerged from the blood and steel skin, roaring with fervor as she clenched a fist and began punching with all her might. The pain surged through his body as he tried balancing on one foot. But soon, Julius and Galexia mad eit where his foot was and caved in the ground he was standing in, Gallipoli's eyes shined in rage.

"JUUKULIUS!"

He fired his eye beams at him, but they were blocked by Garfiel who arrived with his twin shields, making the beams bounce off and slice several trees in half instead.

Garfiel then launched himself at the foot and turned his arm into the bestial form punching the foot downward, breaking several toes from the sound of it.

Finally that was the last straw and Gallipoli fell through the tear in space.

* * *

Once his feet hit the ground...he felt they were wet.

"What...wait..this is…"

A large body of water, he could see the sun in the sky, but also the sky was not blue and was devoid of clouds, the water stretched on as far as the eye could see, and behind him, it looked as though...the water was going downward.

He realized where he was …

"THE GREAT WATERFALL?!"

He began running forward, trying to get away from the death sentence behind him, to avoid certain doom. But Boudica roared as her eyes shined red as she finally began using her God Slayer Sword to proper use and sliced and diced at his stomach. He coughed out blood as he tried screaming out in pain. But ahead of him, was a giant light.

"AHK!"

He saw it.

There Vega was, holding a light spear clearly too big for her to carry it, it would honestly seem fit for Gallipoli to hold that kind of spear instead.

This was an impossible sight for him, but watched as it fired out to him, parting the waters as it carenned at him.

"AGGHHHH! NATSUKI!"

He grabbed it with both hands, but the force was pushing him back, so he planted his feet as it continued to struggle.

As he saw this Batman held his hand up and-

"Al Ermac."

A tear in space opened above him and he quickly jumped through it...then not even a few seconds later he flew out of it.

Pitch Black.

Blood Red.

This armor was and still is an armor feared by all, especially since it was the very armor his father wore. The armor that earned him the title of one of the 15 Swords of the World, as one of the most powerful warriors on the planet.

* * *

...15 Swords of The World. A title only held by individuals known for being the strongest in all the known countries.

Kararagi had four.

Vollachia had three.

Gusteko had four.

Lugnica had four as well.

Then, there were the titles of Heavenly Kings among those individuals, of which there was only a handful.

Halibel of Kararagi.

Zulu Creed of Vollachia.

Baba Yaga of Gusteko.

Kurvash of Gusteko.

.

.

.

Boudica Wayne of Lugnica.

Natsuki Vega of Lugnica.

Batman of Lugnica.

And Gallipoli was fighting three at once, and while he was once considered part of the 15 Swords...he was dead last. Dead. Last.

* * *

"Time to finish this."

The Hellbat Armor was here.

Using his giant bat wings he shot forward, just as Gallipoli was on the edge of the waterfall...he broke apart the spear, sending fragments of it all around them and making parts of the sea splash upwards, like bombs landing in the sea.

But through that sprinkling of water...Batman dashed to him, punching out his right eye.

"AGHHHKK!

Batman then had his wings turn into giant hands that clawed at his neck.

This was a chance.

The magic resistant skin around his neck, broke.

"Vega!"

Vega flew over and fired a spike covered Minya blade at him, which exploded on his neck. He held his neck in pain….but Beatrice also got involved.

"Time to show a child like you what a spirit with Betty's title can do, I suppose."

She made gestures with her hand, as she mutter a canto.

Then, the halo on her back seemed to multiply and and floated around her, circling the spirit in a dazzling display.

She then sighed as she waved her hand out at him.

The halos zoomed ahead, growing giant as they did. Each halo wrapped itself around Gallipoli's wrists and ankles, pulling with an unseen gravity force until he had his arms and legs stretched out. A dangerous situation for him.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL PAY! ALL OF YOU!"

"...!"

"I'LL BURN YOUR ACCURSED NATION TO THE GROUND! I WILL BE THE HERO! NOT YOU! NOT THE NATSUKI OR WAYNE HOUSEHOLDS! NOT JUUKULIUS OR THE SWORD SAINT! ME! I-"

Boudica ran up his abdomen, having her sword change into one that was five times her size. Finally with great speed she made it up to his neck and-

"HAZAHHHH!"

 **She sliced his neck in half.**

Blood shot out of his haf neck, coating the ocean itself in it.

He tried breathing, but hideous high pitched slurping sounds were the only thing heard.

His eyes stopped showing their glimmer, before his head slumped down.

Boudica kicked him, sending his gigantic figure back, another example of her overwhelming strength.

As she was free falling, Batman caught her and they flew next to Beatrice and Vega.

They saw a giant section of the ocean, turn into a sea of blood, but it was being drained away by the Great Waterfall.

And Gallipoli's body began falling off.

Then his metal body broke apart, the magic keeping him that way was gone.

There, they saw his true form, the tiny human he actually was.

Short, skinny and barely any muscle to him…

His body disappeared into the darkness of the waterfall.

The battle had come to an end.

However, before returning back to Lugnica...they made a quick stop in, Vollachia.

* * *

"My, to think you stopped those criminals, you have our thanks."  
"Bet you didn't even try looking for them in the first place, I suppose."

Beatrice, Boudica, Vega and Kerberos were now in the throne room of Vollachia, meeting with the Sun Emperor, The Virgin Queen; Priscilla Barielle; her title coming from the fact she swore to never marry or have someone as an heir, letting Gustav select who would be the next emperor. She wore an extravagant royal dress, while sitting upon her throne...next to her were the two strongest warriors in the kingdom.

Zulu Creed. Wearing a golden armor that covered everything except for his magenta eyes. The top of his helmet adorned in antlers and wore a wolf pelt as a cape. He had sheathed a broadsword.

Katy Valuva Wu. A woman adorned in armor reminiscent of Mongolian history. She had her brown hair tied to the side and it flowed down to her hip. She had two dao spears and a glacius sword.

The two warriors nodded, as if they also wanted to give thanks.

"Now, does your country want a reward or something?"  
"No Lady Barielle. We just merely came to inform you, though if you wish to reimburse us, you may speak with our leader on the matter, I'm sure she will be of higher authority on the matter."

Kerberos said this, much to the surprise, then amusement of Priscilla.

"You remind me so much of your father."  
"I take that as the highest of compliments. I thank you for your words."  
"Hehe, well, if that is all, you may all go."

Priscilla fanned herself, showing them the sure sign that the talking was done.

They all gave a respectful bow...but before they left through a tear in space.

"One last thing."  
"Hm?"

Priscilla smiled at them.

"Give my condolences to your parents."  
"...Thank you."

They once again, gave another bow and made their way out.

Priscilla looked out the window of her throne room.

"Has it been that much time, huh? Hmmm...I will miss those two. They were so...FUN."

She hid her mouth behind her fan as the sunlight basked her.

Now returning home, they were surprised by everyone gathering around them, hugging them in relief.

Once again this humongous surrogate family was together.

* * *

Now in the council room, Kaya sat in her seat, her long purple hair rested on her shoulder, her yellow eyes stared down at them, fixing her glasses as she did.

"Once again, we owe you all a great debt. I couldn't see what sort of reward is required of you to-"  
"-None is needed Kaya."

Kaya was surprised, but seeing Flora step forward as she smiled, she had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

"Any money you were going to give all of us, please use it in the repairs to the city, they need it more than us."

"...You are all too much. But…my cousin Julius has said that Subaru-dono and Bruce-dono were just the same."

"Yeah."

Everyone, smiled...imagining Subaru scratching his nose in embarrassment while Batman simply shrugging off her comment.

Still…

"There is nothing to worry about Kaya."  
"Huh?"

Kerberos came forward, removing the Hellbat helmet and showing his regular steel one.

"As long as the Wayne and Natsuki households are here, as well as the Juukulis and others too, we will defend Lugnica, even if it meant defending against this world or the realm of Gotham. We will do so...because…'

He held his voice, due to a memory of Bruce tucking him in when he was still a child.

"Because this is home, and my father once said, that home was always the most important place to keep safe. First home, then the world."  
"...Wise words."  
"Yes, that is why we will stand firm and keep this place...no this home of ours safe! I swear it."

Sarah heard this and began to cry happily. For an instant, she felt the presence of someone she had not felt in about a year.

Those hopes from the previous one, now rested in this new generation.

Vega stepped forward to let them know her thoughts.

"And we'll do everything we can to protect this country from three of the biggest threats out there.'  
"Yes…"

Kaya closed her eyes as she saw the images of Lugnica...no, the world's three biggest enemies.

"Scarecrow and his Anti-Life Society. The Viboron, a giant tortoise the size of mountain with a large snake like tail. And of course the Wandering Serial Killer; Onomatopoeia. They are the biggest threats plaguing the world…"  
"We'll defeat them, we swear on our...our family names."

Again, the hope of a new generation was trusted onto them.

* * *

And it did, in Bruce's will Kerberos and the rest of his children were given access to his studies and notebooks. And while combing through them, Boudica found one that alarmed her, labeled E.E.T.

"Yo! Bros, Sis! Look...This is…"

Flipping through the pages, they knew what it was, Kerberos nodded to it contents.

"It may take a while."

Alejandra smiled down at it.

"I'm sure we can get it done."

Closing it, they saw the title again, "The Envy Extraction Theory".

At the Estate, Daphne was visiting, having little to do as she was still studying on how to work on a reliable food source for the world, feeling she was coming close from a suggestion by Subaru and Bruce...now she was munching on some snacks per usual, but noticed the kids were gone.

"Off to find adventure?"

Petra nodded.

"Of course, they are his kids after all."  
"Heh."

It continued.

Time moved forward.

Time always would.

Within that state, many things would happen.

Good and bad.

Uplifting and tragic.

Peace and war.

Beauty and terror.

New lives born, old ones lost.

Trust lost, bertyal given.

Discovery of new places and the degradation of previous ones.

The Wayne Family.

The Natsuki Family continued their duties...until….

 _ **Twelve Years later…**_

* * *

It looked all around.

But what surprised it was the fact, it did not recognize its surroundings. The pitch black darkness around it, only illuminated by the stars of the sky, confused it to no end. It had lived for many years, seeing every corner of the world it could. It looked into this world, and several others, so why it didn't recognize this place was confounding it.

In fact, it wondered what happened.

The last time it was fully awake...it tried to possess those two children.

Envy kept gazing around, it's amethyst eyes went back and forth. A crater here. A small rock there. White sand.

"...?!"

White sand?

It had never seen such sand before it four hundred years of existence. Where it was it did not know. Then, it decided to move forward. But it bounced off.

It was trapped.

A special glass was in front of it, one that canceled out mana, thus keeping it in place.

"Grrr…"

It tried again and again, it's shapeless form trying over and over to free itself, but to no avail. It grew tired, and realized it needed to conserve its energy. It barely had enough mana to move around. Still, it needed to find a way out. A way to escape and a chance to possess those two again…

So it turned around.

Now there was light.

"...O…."

It saw it. And realized immediately where it was.

"...OoooooOOOOoooo…"

No power.

No magic.

Authorities all gone. And now trapped in a glass dome.

"...OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooO!"

It snarled, forming hideous red teeth under its eyes and….began to cry, tear up, weep, wail, curse, snarl and anything else to voice it's agony over this predicament.

"OOO….OOoooooOOOO….!'

It clawed at the glass but every single time, it was rebounded as if the glass prison absorbed and bounced off her attempts. These were fruitless actions of a terrible being, an amalgamation of two foul spirits into one.

To have it all.

To destroy it all.

This is what it wanted.

"I want Subaru...SuuuuuBAaaaarRRRUuuuu….KILL DESTROY! KILL BATMAN! DESTROY THE WORLD! Love for me...MEeeeeeeeEEeeeeeEeeeeeeee….ANNIHILATE CRUSH! ANNIHILATE THE OTHER WORLDS! CRUSH THE MORTALS!"

Yet. It wanted..

"Let me out."

It desired it.

"Let meeeeeee...OOOOoooOOOOoooooUUUuuuuuuUUUuuuuuuuTTTTttttt!"

And yet.

"Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me. Out. Let me out. LET ME OUT! Let mmMMMMMMEEEeeee Out. Let me out. LET. ME. OUT. LET ME OUT! LETMEOUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME. OUUUUUT! LET ME OUT!"

And in truth. Envy never would.

"LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

Envy, trapped in a glass prison that would keep it in place, and even if it did ghet out.

There was nowhere to go.

" **NNNNnnnnnnNNNnnnnnNNnNNNNnnOOOOooooOOoOOOOOoooOOOO!"**

That very prison had been teleported, directly to the moon.

It was risky move in part by Bruce Wayne, seeing it was truly the only place where Envy could be trapped to the point it would eventually die off, and with no mana in outer space...there was nothing it could do, and with no body to possess, it was truly doomed.

The only thing it could see was the flat earth ahead, so close, yet so utterly out of reach. And there it would remain, it's screams and cries drowned out by the sheer silence of space.

An end to the final sin.

* * *

A woman with navy blue hair was passing the street in the bustling streets of this Japanese city.

"Damn, it! Ugh, I'm gonna be late!"

Her red eyes scanned around, hoping to see something that could her, even as she fixed her brown purse over her shoulders. Tapping on her purse, she noticed an alleyway, easily a possible short cut.

"Yes!"

She ran through it, but suddenly felt odd as for some reason the surroundings around her, began to darken...then the end of the alley slightly glow brighter.

"Mmmm...maybe I need more sleep or something."

Running in her dark blue shirt and long pants, she squinted her eyes in the face of the light. Then she rubbed her eyes to clear them up, but she made it to the other side of the alleyway.

But when she opened her eyes...she saw a plaza completely different from what she was used to.

"HUH?"

Then a man with the face of a tan wolf passed by her.

"Huh?"

No skyscrapers, no cars, no modern anything for that matter.

"What the hell?"

She turned around...only to see that the alleyway led to a dead end.

"No..what the-"

Then she remembered her cell phone.

"Right! Got to call someone!"

She picked up her touchscreen phone...only to see there was no signal.

"Wait...that's not."

She began to slightly panic, but soon breathed in and out, trying to think logically about what was happening. Soon she saw what appeared to be a farmer's market and headed over to speak with a cute girl with light blue hair and green eyes. She found this girl with a large bowl cut hairstyle to be otherworldly pretty.

"E-Excuse me!"

"Oh welcome to Risch Market, I'm the owner Plum! Can I help with anything in par-"  
"-Can you tell me how to find the nearest police station?!"  
"Pul-eece? What's that?"  
"Huh?"

The girl, who would usually keep her emotions in check found herself being quite worried.

"Um, well can you tell me...um, where am I?"  
"Oh well your in the Capital."  
"Capital?"  
"Um, ma'am are you alright?"

She held her in pain, trying to figure out what was happening, only to see in the corner of her eyes a lizardman walking alongside a sloth man. She then looked up and saw a small dragon fly by in the clouds.

"What is this?"  
"Wait a sec...ma'am, do you know where you are?"  
"NO. I was walking to meet with some friends when I ended up here!"  
"...Where are you from exactly."

She muttered something...to which Plum got closer and put her hands on her shoulder, as if to comfort her.

"Maam, where are you from?"  
"J-Japan."

Plum's eyes widened as she was shocked beyond belief, hearing something only one of her friends told her about and so…

"Outworlder…"  
"What?"  
"Y-you're an Outwordler. From the realm of Gotham!"

Soon a crowd overheard her and gathered around the girl in question.

"An Outworlder?" "Outworlder…" "From the Gotham Realm!" "Honey, doesn't she remind you of Natsuki Subaru?" "Look! Look! An Outworlder!"

The girl in question got incredibly nervous by all the attention she was getting, so Plum stepped in to caral the crowd away.

"Hey. Hey! Let her be, you all know Outworlders are spooked by this kind of attention! Back up!"

She then took her hand and led her inside the house, she retrieved a mirror and spoke into it, but she did it up close, so Tsugumi couldn't hear the other party.

"Hey it's me! I know today's an important day...but we have an Outworlder here. Mm, yup. Yup. It's a girl. Name? Give me asec."

She then asked for the girl with long navy blue hair for her name...and she gave it.

"My name's **Seishirou Tsugumi**."  
"Thanks."  
"...Um, Plum-san?"

Plum spoke into the mirror again.

"Hear that. Yeah...she's Japanese...A-huh. Well, the last one was also from Japan too right? Most of them seem to come from there. Like that expressionless guy, um, Takeru Gouda? Ahahaha, then again there was that guy from R-Ru-saya? Russia? I think it was Russia. Oh, you're coming...Is that okay? Isn't it a busy day for you? Oh alright see you then."

Plum put the small mirror on the desk next to her, sitting next to Tsugumi.

"Alright, someone is coming to help you out."  
"...Outworlder, they were calling me that...does that mean something."  
"Yeah. Believe it or not, you stumbled into another world."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Tsugumi nearly fell over raising up from her chair, to which Plum only continued to sit and motion her hands downward to ease her.

"Easy, easy."

"That's crazy! A-Are you lying to me?!"

"Nope, heck you're not the first one either, we've had a big influx of people lately spilling into this world."

"An influx?"  
"Yup! In fact, two individuals from your world became two of Lugnica's greatest heroes."

She seemed a bit interested by this statement, and so Plum nodded happily to say their names.

"They were Natsuki Subaru and Bruce Wayne."  
"Wait….Natsuki Subaru...a year after Chitoge went to highschool with Raku, there were news reports about a student from a rival school going missing."  
"A year huh?"  
"How long has this Natsuki Subaru-san been to this world?"  
"Ohhh...let's see, thirty years ago."  
"TH-TH-TH-Thirty years ago?!"  
"A-huh, he arrived here when I was a kid."

"Nooo way...this is too much."

But the evidence was all around her, the buildings, the demi-humans and the Rigers and Armored Emus pulling carriages in the streets. Tsugumi felt her world crashing down, she had no means of getting back and now found out countless others had been summoned here, becoming trapped for years.

"Oh she's here."  
"Huh?"

Arriving through the door, was a woman in a lovely green coat with a black dress underneath, her orange ribbon atop her head was long and flowing, much like her dark brown hair.

"Hello there, I'm here to pick you up."  
"Oh, um thank you?"  
"Hehehe, don't be so shy. I know that being summoned here is a bit nerve wracking, so we'll take it easy and take our time."  
"Sure."  
"Now then, I am part of the Outworlder Relief Corps, we use resources at hand t help people such as yourself cope with their circumstances and integrate them into society."  
"No...But I want to go home!"  
"I'm sorry, but there is no way to send you back."  
"Th-There has to be."  
"Tsugumi-san, people have been summoned here for four hundred years, and not once has anyone been able to go back to the Gotham Realm. It's just a fact."  
"...I...I don't want to be here…"

Tsugumi fell to her knees, realizing she would never see her beloved friends again, see the sights of her home or eat, drink or enjoy the tastes of that modern realm, ever again.

Yet it was a quick hug by this beautiful woman which seemed to ease her, if only a bit. She slowly patted her long navy blue hair as she talked softly.

"Tsugumi-san, I know this is a lot to handle, but you're not alone right now. I'll help you, and there many others that are in the same shoes as you...so we'll help you. I know it's scary, but right now, it's not the time to give into despair, it's time for you to start a new life."  
"A new...life…"  
"Yeah, for sure! It's time for you to start your life in another world!"  
"Start….again…?"

She patted her head and helped her up.

"Plum-san, thanks for taking care of her, I'll handle things here."  
"Okay, we'll I got to check back on the market, so both of you be well."  
"Sure thing."

Plum shook Tsugumi's hand one last time as she winked at her.

"Now, please come back and buy some stuff to repay my kindness, okay?"  
"Oh, yes, I owe you a great deal."  
"Heh, of course ya do!"

She smiled a bright beaming smile as she made her way out of that room and to her market.

"Now, let's get started."

* * *

After arriving in a estate, the long haired woman walked next to Tsugumi, who was still absorbing the ride, especially gazing at the proud looking dog like creature a Riger, apparently named Shep.

Now inside, they saw a grey haired tired looking girl in the front entrance, sitting in a receptionist desk, wearing a dark green business suit.

"Oh, yaaaawn, hey Flora."  
"Hey Laura, we have another Outworlder here."  
"Maaan, that's the second one this year. Surprising developments, huh?"  
"Speaking of which, can you watch her?"  
"Today is the day, isn't it?"  
"Yes."

Tsugumi felt the heaviness in their words and could tell that something big was happening.

"...Alright, but you owe me a fruit tart for this."

Making pleading gestures with her hands, she thanked her friend as she rushed off, waving at both of them, before continuing.

"So, Tsugumi-chan."  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Here's some paperwork I need you to fill out."

She handed tons of paperwork to the unwilling traveler, startling her. But even she knew that this formality, especially since she was essentially an immigrant from another dimension.

So she sighed as she began doting down her information...only to feel the house shake, weird noises echo throughout the house and finally the sky turning dark…

"What is-"  
"-Don't worry, this is something we've been waiting for."

"Our families, have been anxious for this day for almost thirty years...and now...I think we did it."

Tsugumi listened to her words and saw her crack a genuine look of relief, to which Tsugumi...seemed to be happy for.

* * *

There, Flora was watching as the giant ice structure was glowing brightly, and a black ooze was traveling through some pipes connected to the ice, transferring it into the glass cylinder, which was atop a pedestal with magic runes woven into it.

Beatrice motioned her hands as she spoke a canto...then brightness and a shockwave shook the room, soon everyone there was waiting with bated breaths as the light grew in intensity.

Then, it dissipated as a small black hole formed and quickly sucked up the glass cylinder, disappearing along with it.

With that Beatrice's eyes went wide as they all saw it.

The ice was beginning to melt.

Most of the people there were friends of these two.

The others, only knew about them from stories told by their parents.

But all of them were beyond relieved to see it finally happening.

Even if they wished three other certain people, should've been there to see it as well.

As the steam subsided, it happened.

A grey haired man, once a merchant and nwo Financial Advisor, began to weep.

A purple haired knight held his chest tightly.

A golden haired, strong man, formed a smile with his fanged teeth.

A woman with blonde hair, stood next to green haired girl with a flower crown adorning her head and blue haired one with a flower on hers, they held their breaths.

A yellow haired short girl held her mouth closed.

A magenta haired woman sighed sadly at the sight.

A short yellow haired woman wearing a blindfold...smiled with tears dropping down.

Others gasped.

Some cried.

But most, were in bliss.

Beatrice smiled painfully as droplets of tears began to drop.

"We did it...Subaru...Bruce...We did it, I suppose."

Then, a pair of amethyst eyes opened.

Then, a pair of sky blue eyes opened.

The first thing they saw.

Was a tall woman with a red ribbon on her gorgeous reddish brown hair. She was a mature woman who could only smile at them.

She was there to keep a promise she made.

And she did.

They all did.

"Emilia. Rem."

As the two named ladies stood up and gazed at the middle aged Petra Leyte...No...Natsuki Petra.

They began let it all out.

* * *

" _Welcome home."_

Here, the skies above welcomed two lost souls back into the world they called home. And with it, their zero point had begun again. It moved forward.

So they would begin their lives again...traveling on...moving on…

 ** _...Beyond Zero._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the fun, but here we have to end it. It'll be a while till I begin writing something again.**_

 _ **Still, all the support, snarky comments and honest reviews kept me going and they'll keep me going again...**_

 _ **But again, what will I write abou-**_

* * *

.

.

.

The sands stretched out for miles.

He looked far ahead, with the scorching hot winds hitting his face. He ignored it well, then again, the pain he's had to endure physically and mentally outweighed this small fleeting sensation.

He took another step, looking down at his sneaker, noticing the footprint he made sank and appeared as if it was never there in the first place.

Far ahead of him, in the distance, past all the dunes and whirling gusts of dirt...there was the Watchtower.

"Pleiades Watchtower."  
He muttered those words. Him.

Natsuki Subaru.

As he did, the young man shook sand out of his hair...glaring forward at the Watchtower in question.

And then...he roared.

 **"URGGRRRRAGHHHHHHH!"**

 **Blood spewed out of his mouth and floated around his face.**

 **He raised his fist, showing a red ring was fixed on his finger.**

* * *

 **"THE CROSSING EFFECT SERIES"**

 **PART TWO:**

 **"Natsuki Subaru: The Red Lantern Lantern of a Parallel Universe."**

* * *

 **AN: Yup, coming soon. More info in Bio...Until then, buh-bye!**


End file.
